


Si tu savais à quel point

by LeSaucissonDesTenebres



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Grease - Freeform, M/M, Roméo et Roméo, SEULELHA, UA
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 125
Words: 692,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSaucissonDesTenebres/pseuds/LeSaucissonDesTenebres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles a vécu une petite idylle avec un bel inconnu pendant l'été mais, lors de la rentrée dans sa ville natale, il ne met pas longtemps à déchanter. Combien de chance avait-il de revoir ce mec, d'être dans la même classe que lui et qu'en plus il fasse partie de la bande ennemie à celle de son seul ami? Stiles n'a vraiment pas de bol. [Univers Alternatif; Derek/20 ans]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. C'est bon d'être de retour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, ici le Saucisson des Ténèbres ! (si vous souhaitez vérifier, je vous invite à me contacter sur mon compte sur FF ;p)  
> Etant donné le nombre de vols pour cette fiction, j'ai décidé de la poster un peu partout pour éviter de reproduire encore et encore cette situation -très- désagréable. La version originale est comme toujours sur fanfiction dot net, mais elle sera également sur ao3 et wattpad pour éviter le copier-coller de personnes irrespectueuses.
> 
> Encore un énorme merci à ma béta lectrice, la meilleure au monde !

Stiles est là.

En haut de cette falaise qui surplombe Beacon Hills.

Il pourrait se demander ce qu'il fait ici, comment il a fait pour en arriver là. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il sait très bien pourquoi.

Il aurait dû être prudent. Il n'aurait pas dû faire confiance. Surtout pas à  _lui_.

On vient de lui porter le coup de grâce. Le dernier qu'il peut supporter. Il est fatigué.

Doit-il sauter ou non? Quelqu'un viendra-t-il le sauver? Il n'y croit plus.

Pourquoi croire à l'amour ou au bonheur? Il est las.

Stiles se penche vers le bord. Il regarde le vide sous lui et les rochers qui tapissent le sol montagneux quelques mètres plus bas.

Va-t-il faire le grand saut? Le dernier effort.

Stiles regarde sa montre. Il est trop tard pour que quelqu'un commence à se demander où il est passé. Personne ne passera par là. Il est seul. Après tout ça il est seul. Même Derek n'est pas là pour le rattraper. Il pourrait l'appeler mais ça ne servirait à rien.

Stiles sent des gouttes sur son visage. Il lève la tête pour voir la pluie tomber mais il est surpris en voyant qu'il n'y a pas un seul nuage. Il pleure. Stiles cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Il pleure? Vraiment? Après tout ça, le voilà qui pleure. C'est la meilleure.

Stiles ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée.

Il est là.

En haut de cette falaise qui surplombe Beacon Hills.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, ni comment il est arrivé là. La seule et unique chose qu'il sait à cet instant c'est...

… La première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai su que tu allais causer ma perte.

**Neuf mois plus tôt...**

Un grand sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre, Stiles descendit sur le quai de la gare de Beacon Hills. Il était de retour dans le monde de son enfance. Quatre ans qu'il n'attendait que cela et le voilà enfin libre. Et pour couronner le tout il avait passé des vacances parfaites, même si elles n'avaient pas très bien commencé à cause d'un problème d'organisation avec sa tante.

-J'espère que l'année prochaine elle prévoira tout au lieu de le faire à l'arrache, marmonna l'adolescent pour lui-même en hissant sa valise jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

Enfin... Il espérait de tout cœur que l'an prochain il pourrait passer ses grandes vacances avec les amis qu'il se ferait cette année.

Plein de joie et euphorique d'être ici à cet instant, Stiles était complètement dans les nuages. Il respirait la liberté à plein poumons. Cette année serait la meilleure de sa vie. Après tout il quittait enfin l'internat dans lequel il avait vécu comme un oiseau en cage. Aujourd'hui il renaissait. Il commençait une nouvelle vie où il allait avoir sa propre chambre, des amis, sa famille. Il aurait un véritable foyer.

Stiles atteignit la sortie de la gare. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir et inspira une grande bouffée de l'air de sa ville natale. Ce n'était pas une très grande ville mais elle était plutôt importante. Il l'aimait comme ça.

Son regard suivit un trio de jeunes filles à peine plus âgées que lui et il sourit. Qui sait, peut-être même qu'il trouverait une petite-amie...

_Deux semaines plus tôt..._

Sur le sable, tranquillement assis sur une serviette, Stiles regardait la foule de jeunes filles en bikinis passer devant lui, les admirant avec envie.

-Elles sont vraiment pas mal, commenta-t-il rêveur.

-Je confirme cousin, répondit le jeune homme allongé à côté de lui. Regarde, elles sont chaudes comme la braise. Je suis sûr qu'elles n'attendent que l'arrivée d'un mec pour les draguer. Tu claques des doigts et elles te tombent dans les bras.

-Bah vas-y, si t'es si malin, rétorqua Stiles.

-Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas aussi? Attends, tu viens de sortir de ton truc à mecs, faut que tu baises maintenant.

Il accompagna ces paroles poétiques d'un mouvement équivoque des hanches vers l'avant qui fit sourire Stiles.

-Je ne suis pas sûr...

-Roh, t'as seize ans. Tu vas pas rester puceau toute ta vie quand même. Faut te réveiller mon grand.

-Mais je n'ai pas trop envie de faire ça comme ça.

-Mais décoinces-toi un peu Stiles! Fais pas ton gosse. Moi, je veux que d'ici la fin des vacances, tu te sois fait au moins une conquête.

Stiles haussa les épaules en détournant le regard. Son cousin soupira longuement.

-Moi je suis pas un gaspilleur. Je vais pas les laisser seules comme ça les pauvres.

Il se leva et enleva le sable collé à ses jambes, puis rajusta ses lunettes de soleil et sa coiffure avant de sourire à Stiles.

-Si tu changes d'avis, y a des capotes dans mon sac.

-C'est trop gentil, ironisa Stiles entre ses dents alors que son cousin s'en allait d'un pas conquérant.

Il soupira et ramena ses jambes contre lui pour s'y accouder et observer son parent en train d'emballer quelques filles gloussantes. Soudain il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Cette place est occupée, grommela-t-il sans regarder la personne qui venait le déranger.

-Je sais.

Stiles lança un regard ennuyé au gêneur et se retint d'ouvrir la bouche. Ce mec était un pur canon. Lui, il en était sûr, pourrait très certainement avoir toutes les filles du monde à ses pieds. Et sans seulement claquer des doigts lui.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation et je suis du même avis que ton ami. C'est du gaspillage.

Stiles s'arracha à la vision plutôt troublante pour fixer l'endroit où son cousin était toujours.

-Je suis dans mon jour de bonté. Je les laisse aux autres. Au moins tu n'auras pas de concurrent pour la drague.

-Et ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent, répondit l'inconnu d'une voix chaude tout à coup.

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux et se tourna d'un bloc vers l'homme. Sa pose aguicheuse ne laissait pas de place au doute quant au sens de sa phrase. Stiles l'examina d'un peu plus près, maintenant intrigué. Il ressemblait réellement à un animal sauvage prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Et Stiles réalisa ce que cela voulait dire.

-Euh... Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu.

-Je ne crois pas.

Stiles déglutit bruyamment. Il ne savait pas ce que ce mec voulait de lui mais il était sûr d'une chose. Il l'obtiendrait sûrement.

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

… Et pas un petit-ami. Stiles grimaça. Surtout, il devait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances. Tout oublier. Cet inconnu rencontré sur la plage ne devait surtout pas rester gravé dans son esprit. Même s'il aurait aimé demeurer à ses côtés plus longtemps pour passer du bon temps. Stiles secoua la tête pour faire partir les images qui lui venaient, seuls souvenirs de son idylle estivale.

-Derek..., murmura Stiles avec un sourire nostalgique.

_~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~_

Posté devant l'entrée de la gare, Stiles attendait l'arrivée du shérif qui semblait prendre allègrement son temps. L'adolescent regarda sa montre encore une fois. Il était vraiment très en retard. Peut-être était-ce une affaire de meurtre? Après tout, en étant le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills, il devrait s'attendre à ce genre de contretemps. Voilà une chose qu'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir quittée si longtemps.

Stiles soupira de lassitude en s'asseyant sur sa valise posée au sol et se laissa emporter par ses souvenirs pour passer le temps.

_Deux semaines plus tôt..._

Stiles se retrouvait complètement décontenancé devant la réponse négative de l'inconnu. Pas un malentendu? Bien sûr que si! Il se faisait draguer par un  _mec_!

Paniqué, il tourna de nouveau la tête dans la direction de son cousin qui avait tout simplement disparu.

-Il est parti, informa l'inconnu qui souriait toujours. On dirait bien que l'on n'est plus que tous les deux...

-Ouais. Avec les centaines de touristes tout autour, rétorqua sarcastiquement Stiles en désignant la foule autour d'eux. C'est sûr qu'on est vachement seuls...

-Ça pourrait s'arranger.

-C'est une proposition?

-Bien sûr.

-Je crois que je suis juste  _un tout petit peu_  trop jeune.

-J'ai dix-huit ans.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire? Répliqua Stiles, méfiant, en se décalant un peu vers la gauche.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité. Tu veux peut-être ma carte d'identité?

-Vas-y, passe la moi, dit l'hyperactif en tendant la main.

L'inconnu baissa le regard sur lui-même puis regarda Stiles.

-Tu penses réellement que je l'ai sur moi?

-Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir dans ton maillot sinon? Se moqua méchamment Stiles qui commençait à perdre patience devant l'insistance et la lourdeur de l'intrus.

-Tu me tends vraiment la perche, s'amusa-t-il pourtant. Bon, si je te la montre demain ça te va?

-Non, aujourd'hui, ce serait mieux.

-OK.

Il était vraiment conciliant comme gars. Et un peu con sur les bords. Il n'avait pas compris qu'il n'attendait que son départ pour fuir le plus loin possible?

-Tu restes ici, n'est-ce pas? Demanda l'inconnu en se levant.

-Mais oui, mentit Stiles en détournant légèrement les yeux. Je ne manquerais ton retour pour rien au monde.

Alors le gêneur s'éloigna. Stiles attendit qu'il soit plutôt loin et qu'il ne risque pas de se retourner dans sa direction pour rapidement plier bagage. Il prit son sac, laissant celui de son lâcheur de cousin en plan pour se venger, et commença à marcher dans la direction opposée à l'inconnu.

Plus loin il entendit un cri et se retourna dans un sursaut.

-Hey ! Je t'ai vu! Criait l'inconnu, les mains en porte-voix autour de sa bouche.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire et il lui fit un signe avant de s'en aller au trot. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si bête que cela finalement. Il avait dû s'y attendre.

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

Bien sûr qu'il s'y était attendu. C'était prévisible. Mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de revenir à la charge le lendemain. Et le surlendemain. Et les deux jours qui suivirent. Stiles espérait vraiment qu'aucun de ses cousins n'allait le trahir auprès du shérif. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que son père apprenne pour cette aventure.

A l'instant où il eut cette pensée, une voiture de patrouille arriva sur le parking. Stiles plissa les yeux et reconnut le visage du shérif. Il avait beaucoup vieilli depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression. Après tout, cela ne faisait guère que trois mois. Il devait avoir des soucis pour avoir cet air-là.

Stiles tira sa valise jusqu'à la voiture stationnée près de lui et la chargea dans le coffre avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'avant.

-Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa son père en démarrant. Une affaire urgente au poste.

-Un meurtre sanglant? Un kidnapping? Des cambriolages en série avec homicides involontaires? Demanda l'hyperactif à toute vitesse, passionné par le sujet.

Le shérif haussa un sourcil en mettant son clignotant.

-Où vas-tu chercher tout ça franchement? Soupira-t-il.

-Alors? Insista Stiles.

-Une affaire d'évadé, répondit l'aîné, un pli soucieux sur le front.

-Ah bon? Et comment...

_~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~_

-Je l'ai laissée comme elle était à ton départ, dit le shérif un bras appuyé au chambranle de la porte de la chambre de Stiles. « S'il y a des choses dont tu n'as plus besoin nous les mettrons au grenier. »

Stiles hocha la tête en mettant sa valise sur le côté.

-Merci beaucoup.

Le shérif le laissa seul et Stiles se tourna vers ce qui avait été son refuge pendant des années. Il glissa ses doigts sur une étagère pleine de poussière. Son père ne devait pas être venu souvent ici durant sa longue absence. Rien n'avait été touché. Des vêtements sur son lit, des cahiers et des feuilles volantes sur son bureau, une corbeille à papier pleine à craquer et tous ses comics empilés près de la table de chevet. Une vraie chambre d'enfant. Et c'était ce qu'il était, à l'époque où il l'avait abandonnée. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour...

_Quatre ans plus tôt..._

Mort de froid et de peur, Stiles serra ses bras autour de lui pour tenter de retenir une quelconque once de chaleur contre lui. Il regarda les murs blancs de l'hôpital où il se trouvait depuis déjà deux jours et pria pour que les médecins réussissent à calmer un tant soit peu son père qui criait sa fureur dans le couloir. Stiles avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Son père était hors de lui. Pire, il était enragé. Mais le gamin commençait à se dire qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Il comprenait à peine la portée et la gravité de ses actes.

Ses bêtises de ces derniers temps n'étaient rien comparées à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il allait amèrement le regretter.

Stiles se recroquevilla en entendant un autre éclat de voix de son père. Il allait mourir aujourd'hui. Et ce n'était pas une exagération. Il allait le tuer. Il devait être à bout d'avoir un enfant comme lui. Mais il l'avait mérité. S'il l'avait écouté au lieu de l'ignorer, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Ils seraient heureux. Enfin, autant qu'ils auraient pu l'être dans leur situation, mais au moins leur famille serait encore unie dans l'adversité. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas eu cette chance. Sa famille se déchirait.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-C'est mon gosse! Je vais le voir si je veux! S'écria le shérif avant de claquer la porte au nez des infirmières.

Stiles se figea en le voyant si fou de colère. Il semblait prêt à le tuer. Son père pointa sur lui un doigt accusateur.

-Espèce de petit con!, cria-t-il s'approchant à grands pas du lit où Stiles était assis. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une crasse comme toi? Je suis honnête, franc, j'ai toujours été bon avec tout le monde alors pourquoi,  _pourquoi_ , m'a-t-on puni en me fourguant un gosse aussi chieur? Tu peux m'expliquer, hein? Dis-moi!

-Je ... Je voulais juste que tu me voies, bégaya Stiles d'une voix tremblante en reculant.

-Mais je te vois! Je ne peux que te voir, toi!  _Moi_ , je voulais voir  _Claudia_ , mais c'est  _toi_  qui reste! Ce n'est pas  _ma_  faute!

Stiles sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et il passa d'un geste rageur sa main sur ses paupières.

-Mais tu ne m'entends pas. Tu ne m'écoutes pas!

-Je t'écoute! Je t'ai écouté! Toujours! Et moi? On m'a écouté? Tu as fait quelque chose pour moi? Non! Tu as continué à faire ton sale gamin capricieux et insupportable!

-Papa...

-Non. Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Et désormais tu ne vivras plus sous le même toit que moi. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi. J'ai déjà envoyé tes affaires...

-Qu-quoi? M-Mais où?

-Loin...Loin de moi. Tu partiras dès que les médecins diront que tu es en état de sortir. J'ai prévenu ta tante. Elle viendra te chercher dès qu'elle sera libre. Et n'essaie même pas de m'adresser la parole.

Stiles sentit quelque chose se briser entre lui et son père. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Jamais, il n'aurait dû faire ça.

_Quatre ans plus tard.._.

Le visage de Stiles se durcit au souvenir de cette nuit fatidique. Elle avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant des années, l'endurcissant bien malgré lui. Depuis il n'avait plus de père. Mais il espérait vraiment le récupérer. Si le shérif avait accepté de reprendre sa garde, c'était bien qu'il avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis sur lui. Maintenant il allait devoir essayer de remonter dans son estime. Il allait devoir faire profil bas, que ce soit à la maison comme en cours. Pas de bagarre, pas de manquement à la discipline, pas de mauvais résultats. Il allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour bien s'en sortir et sauver sa famille. Enfin ce qu'il en restait.

L'adolescent s'accroupit et ramassa des morceaux de papier qui traînaient par terre dans la saleté. Il en reconnut un bout. Ces lambeaux de papiers avaient été un jour une photo de lui et sa mère. Un jour...

Il les garda dans sa main et les déposa, pêle-mêle, dans un tiroir. Il la recollerait peut-être quand il en aurait le temps. Ou l'envie. Ça faisait huit ans maintenant, il devait tourner la page. Il en avait assez souffert maintenant.

Stiles soupira en voyant le ménage et le rangement qui l'attendaient. Ça allait lui prendre pas mal de temps pour rendre tout ça vivable.

-Pas cool ça.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le dîner n'était pas vraiment joyeux entre les deux Stilinski. Ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'à une certaine époque et ils mettaient un point d'honneur à garder la distance qui s'était formée entre eux. Un mur invisible les séparait mais ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, jouant la comédie de la famille aimante et complice.

Au milieu de leur repas aux allures de dîner funèbre, le shérif prit enfin la parole.

-Comme tu n'as pas pu assister au premier jour de cours je me suis arrangé avec le directeur pour qu'il te donne toutes les informations nécessaires pour cette année. Scott s'occupera de ton intégration.

-Cool. Et je vais devoir prendre le bus? Demanda Stiles avec une grimace, se rendant compte qu'il commençait déjà à faire des caprices.

Mais heureusement le shérif ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur et l'observa quelques instants en semblant peser le pour et le contre.

-Il y a aussi une autre possibilité qui devrait te plaire davantage, dit-il pourtant.

Le sourire de l'hyperactif s'agrandit alors qu'il comprenait de quoi il était question. Le shérif était prêt à faire un geste symbolique de réconciliation et cette idée lui réchauffait le cœur.

-Je pourrais prendre la Jeep? S'exclama-t-il tout heureux.

-Apparemment j'avais raison... Bon, c'est réglé. Mais tu devras respecter les règles, n'est-ce pas?

-Mais oui!

-Et ne pas faire des bêtises...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je gère.

-Parce que ça pourrait me retomber dessus. Et ce n'est pas bon pour mon image de shérif, tu comprends?

-Je serais un ange promis.

Le regard pas convaincu pour un sou du shérif blessa Stiles qui n'en montra rien et continua à sourire de toutes ses dents. Jouer, toujours jouer.

-Allez, va te coucher. Demain sera une dure journée.

Mais cela n'inquiétait pas Stiles. Au contraire...Il attendait avec une impatience monstre de faire de nouvelles rencontres et de découvrir à quoi ressemblait l'endroit qu'il allait le plus fréquenter durant l'année.


	2. J'ai envie de te revoir

Stiles se gara devant la maison des McCall avec un regard fier. Il avait toujours voulu récupérer cette Jeep. Et voilà qu'elle était enfin à lui. Cette bagnole, c'était bien davantage qu'une voiture. C'était son indépendance. C'était sa liberté toute neuve.

Il vit Scott sortir de chez lui et aperçut de loin Melissa qui embrassait son fils. Elle aussi avait beaucoup changé. Mais en même temps, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue c'était quatre ans auparavant. Merde quatre ans, quand même ! Il sentit que la nostalgie viendrait le titiller plus d'une fois dans la journée.

Son ami d'enfance entra dans la Jeep.

-Salut! S'exclama-t-il en se penchant vers Stiles pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ça fait trop longtemps, mec!

Le « _mec_  » répondit à son étreinte avec une joie sans mélange puis ils se séparèrent, le regard brillant de bonheur.

-Ouais je sais, répondit-il d'un ton bourru. Pourtant on s'est vus par Skype.

-Sûr. Mais quand même, c'est pas la même chose. C'est tellement mieux en chair et en os.

Sur cette parole enthousiaste, le nouveau venu frappa amicalement l'épaule de Stiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Et sinon? Demanda Scott. Ces vacances? C'était comment, bro ?

-Oh...

Stiles, troublé, ne fut pas si surpris d'hésiter. Qu'allait-il s'autoriser à lâcher ?

-Tu m'as dit que t'avais fait une rencontre intéressante. Elle était comment? Canon ?

-Hum... Euh... Ouais, on peut dire ça. En tout cas, je n'étais pas la seule personne à craquer sur son... Enfin... dessus quoi.

-Oh oh oh! Et tu as réussi à gagner ses faveurs malgré une armée de prétendants? Quel vainqueur! Tu as sorti quoi comme coup? Tu l'as sauvée de la noyade?

-Euh...

Stiles ne sut quoi répondre face à une telle perspicacité. Son ami d'enfance le connaissait-il donc si bien que ça ?

Bien qu'en vérité c'était lui qui avait failli se noyer... mais Scottie était quand même extrêmement proche de la réalité.

Car il fallait bien avouer que sans l'intervention du bel inconnu, Stiles serait probablement en train de nourrir les poissons. Au fond de l'océan.

_Deux semaines plus tôt..._

-Cache-moi, supplia Stiles à son cousin en se plaçant derrière lui.

-Bah pourquoi? Y a un problème?

Stiles regarda son inconnu alors qu'il approchait en compagnie d'un homme plus âgé. Il retint son souffle. Fallait disparaître fissa. Ils étaient bien trop près là. À coup sûr, il allait voir Stiles.

Déjà deux jours qu'il l'évitait tant bien que mal alors que l'autre s'appliquait à le débusquer. Et chaque fois que Stiles pensait trouver un coin tranquille, bingo, le type rappliquait. Alors il tentait de fuir discrètement, mais immanquablement l'autre le pistait. Un vrai jeu de cache-cache. Ou pire...le petit sourire gourmand et vaguement carnassier qu'il voyait parfois flotter sur les traits de son soupirant, donnait presque à Stiles la sensation d'être... une proie.

Il commençait à se lasser de ce petit rituel, et se demandait si on pourrait parler de harcèlement...non pas qu'il eut envie de porter plainte. Oh non ! Le mec était à tomber...enfin si on était une fille, hein? Car Stiles, bien sûr, aimait les filles. Enfin...euh...d'habitude. Parce qu'à bien y réfléchir, et c'était précisément ce qui lui foutait le plus les boules, il commençait à se demander s'il était pas en train de virer sa cutie. Était-ce vraiment de l'agacement qui le faisait fuir ce type à la plastique irréprochable ou n'avait-il pas plutôt peur de succomber à ses charmes ?

-C'est ce mec? Demanda Miguel. C'est vrai que je l'ai vu plusieurs fois traîner près de nous depuis hier.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rougir et il cacha le bas de son visage avec sa main alors que son cousin le dévisageait d'un air réjoui.

-Ne me dis pas que... Nan, franchement? Je t'avais dit de faire de nouvelles expériences mais j'allais pas jusque-là quand même, rit le cousin de Stiles.

-Arrête de rire, andouille, tu vas nous faire repérer.

-Bah cours te planquer dans l'eau. Là au moins, il te verra pas.

-T'as d'autres idées géniales?

-Oui... Tu sautes du bout du pont sur lequel on est, puis tu restes en apnée jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.

-Okay. Je vais faire ça, s'exclama Stiles vivement. Merci!

-Nan mais, le fais pas! T'es fou ou quoi? Je déconnais !

-Pas fou. Seulement désespéré!

Il s'assit au bord du ponton alors que son cousin observait l'inconnu dont le regard n'était pas encore sur eux. Stiles frémit en voyant que le garçon cherchait activement...quelque chose...ou quelqu'un.

-Il te cherche je crois. T'as vraiment une touche.

-Merci Miguel, pour ce scoop ! Allez, couvre-moi, demanda Stiles en se laissant glisser dans l'eau. Et surtout, fais-le dégager.

-Il arrive par ici! Je sais pas qu-

Mais Stiles n'entendit pas la fin de la protestation parce qu'il avait déjà plongé. Une ombre marcha sur le pont dans la direction de son cousin et il força sur ses poumons pour rester le plus longtemps possible immergé. Inquiet, il suivit du regard les bulles qui montaient tranquillement à la surface. Le moyen de pas expirer, faudrait qu'on le lui explique.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La discussion s'éternisait. Stiles battait des jambes pour ne pas couler, mais après toute une journée à courir dans tous les sens et à faire des balades en famille, il était complètement exténué.

Mais c'est qu'il était aussi collant qu'un pot de glu ce mec! Il n'allait donc jamais le lâcher?

Et maintenant, il voyait son ombre au-dessus de lui. Son ombre stupide qui ne bougeait pas.

Il expira longuement avant de brusquement bloquer son souffle. Il allait mourir noyé pour sauver sa vertu ? Sérieusement? Ça faisait un peu jeune fille au couvent, là !

Franchement il était pathétique. Comme s'il pouvait pas l'envoyer se faire foutre...euh oups. Cette pensée était inappropriée en cet instant critique où Stiles devait choisir... entre la mort et le déshonneur.

 _Bon, il est plus que temps d'arrêter les conneries ou mes poumons vont se mettre en grève_ s'engueula-t-il mentalement.

Alors, nageant jusqu'à la surface, il prit une grande inspiration tandis que des rires résonnaient au-dessus de lui.

-Le voilà de retour, s'esclaffait son traître de cousin.

-J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se laisser mourir d'asphyxie rien que pour me fuir.

-Il faut le comprendre le pauvre, il vient de sortir du couvent et il est un peu prude.

-Miguel espèce de salopard ! Ragea Stiles, mort de honte sous le pont.

-Je pouvais pas résister! Lui répliqua cet enfoiré en hoquetant.

Qui avait prétendu que la famille était le dernier bastion de la loyauté ?

Stiles sentit tout à coup son pied se bloquer dans une position improbable et une violente douleur déchira sa jambe.

-Aoutch! Putain !

-Stiles?

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

Ça lui foutait un peu la honte cette histoire. Rien que le fait d'y repenser ça l'embarrassait. Mais bon, avec le recul, si c'était à refaire, pas une seule seconde il n'hésiterait à sauter dans la flotte. Parce que des horizons...fascinants et incontestablement magnifiques s'étaient ouverts à lui.

Il rougit et chassa de son esprit des images incompatibles avec la présence de Scott à ses côtés.

-Alors, c'est ça? J'avais vu juste ?

-En gros ouais. Une histoire de crampe. Enfin bref, ça a fonctionné.

_Deux semaines plus tôt..._

-Franchement...Tu préfères vraiment te noyer plutôt que de me laisser te  _faire la cour_? Dit l'inconnu en souriant malicieusement.

Stiles détourna les yeux et resserra son peignoir de bain autour de ses épaules. Il crispa les doigts sur son col pour le maintenir contre sa gorge alors qu'il était frigorifié. Cette clim était vraiment mal réglée !

-«  _Faire la cour »_? Marmonna Stiles peu convaincu. Tu me stalkes, c'est tout.

L'inconnu leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne te harcèle pas.

-Le harcèlement c'est quand deux personnes font une promenade romantique mais qu'une seule des deux le sait.

-Mais tu sais que je suis là, répliqua le jeune homme en se penchant. Donc ta théorie ne tient pas.

-Okay. Tu m'as eu.

Stiles reprit une gorgée de sa boisson sucrée dans l'espoir que le goût du sel disparaisse de sa bouche et que l'irritation dans sa gorge s'estompe.

-Mon bouche-à-bouche t'a plu, Stiles?

L'hyperactif s'étouffa en buvant et cacha très vite son visage derrière sa main. Le sourire du type était éblouissant. Non mais, ça devrait être interdit des sourires comme ça.

-Je te hais pour ça. Devant mon cousin en plus.

-C'est lui qui m'a demandé de le faire. Il ne voulait pas t'embrasser.

-Sympa la famille. Et puis, tu ne m'as pas embrassé. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Ah eh bien, justement, ça mérite une récompense, non? Répondit son sauveteur un petit sourire en coin.

-Ma simple présence en face de toi est une récompense très suffisante, je trouve. D'autant que c'est de ta faute si j'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui. Donc c'est plutôt toi qui devrais me donner une compensation.

L'inconnu se mit à jouer avec la clé de sa chambre d'hôtel. Son sourire s'élargissant.

-Parce qu'être invité dans une chambre d'un hôtel cinq étoiles, ce n'est pas assez pour toi?

-Hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir, dit Stiles en prenant une pose pensive. Non, pas vraiment. En revanche, si j'avais de la bouffe gratuite...

-Aucun problème. Je peux toujours appeler le service d'étage.

-Je plaisantais. Je vais pas abuser quand même.

-Pourquoi pas? On n'a qu'une vie. Autant en profiter à fond.

-Tu dis ça pour que je te cède? On en a assez discuté depuis... hum...

Stiles regarda l'horloge murale et releva un sourcil.

-Depuis trois heures. De toute façon, faut que je file. Ma tante va se demander où je suis.

-Argument refusé. Miguel l'a sûrement déjà prévenue.

-Oh, j'ai aucun doute là-dessus et c'est un peu ce qui m'inquiète. Parce que Miguel ne sait rien, mais il va se faire l'immense plaisir de raconter n'importe quoi sur le sujet. Tout ça pour se foutre de ma gueule ensuite. Par conséquent, plus vite je rentre et moins y aura de contrevérités à réparer. Donc, tu es bien gentil, tu es bien charmant et tu es bien beau gosse mais maintenant je vais retourner chez moi subir les plaisanteries douteuses de ma famille et m'enterrer dans un coin pour oublier ma honte... Conclut Stiles en se levant. Merci pour la boisson, merci pour la douche et merci pour ce merveilleux peignoir si moelleux que je compte bien te voler pour toujours.

-Je serai ravi te le donner.

-Roh... Tu m'as enlevé toute l'excitation de l'interdit.

-Je pourrais te la rendre au centuple, si tu me laisses une chance. Proposa l'inconnu l'air de rien.

Stiles roula des yeux en enlevant le vêtement pour le déposer sur le dossier du canapé sur lequel il avait passé une grande partie de son après-midi.

-Reste encore un peu, demanda soudain l'inconnu en attrapant son poignet. S'il te plaît.

-T'es seul à ce point? Plaisanta Stiles en regardant le jeune homme qui était resté assis.

-Oui. Tu es le seul qui soit vraiment intéressant. Les autres sont si... ennuyeux. Reste seulement encore un peu. Prends ça comme ta B.A. de la journée.

Stiles sourit en coin et haussa les épaules.

-Vu comme ça... Mais à une condition.

-Laquelle?

-J'aimerais connaître ton nom.

L'inconnu le tira pour qu'il revienne à côté de lui sur le canapé.

-Je m'appelle Derek.

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

-Oh, et ça a été le coup de foudre alors, hein? Se moqua Scott en battant des cils. Comment résister à un Stiles qui rapplique ventre à terre pour te sauver en éclaboussant tout le monde sur son passage?

-Hey, je ne suis pas un hippopotame quand même !

-Ouais, mais faut avouer que t'as toujours eu la grâce et la maladresse d'un grille-pain, rétorqua l'autre.

-Merci pour les grille-pain, bougonna Stiles, amusé malgré tout.

-Et elle s'est débattue ou elle s'est laissée faire? Demanda Scott.

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux en s'étouffant.

-M'enfin, je ne l'ai pas violé!

-Euh... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, reprit l'adolescent gêné. Pardon, je me suis mal exprimé. Elle a résisté longtemps ou elle a vite succombé?

-C'est mieux comme ça. Et je ne sais pas si tu mérites une réponse, répliqua Stiles.

-Oh alleeez! Pour me faire plaisir!

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel face à la tête de chiot battu que lui affichait son ami. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait encore autant d'impact sur lui après tant d'années.

-Bon okay. J'avoue tout.

_Une semaine plus tôt..._

-Allez Derek, tiens donc cette corde! S'exclama Stiles en riant.

-Comment veux-tu que je l'accroche? Demanda l'aîné en regardant autour de lui. Le tronc est trop épais.

-M'en fous. Débrouille-toi. Je veux mon hamac!

Derek soupira et tira sur son côté, déséquilibrant immédiatement Stiles qui s'écafouit face contre sable. L'auteur de ce crime infâme ne put réprimer son rire à cette vue.

-Tu l'as fait exprès espèce de vaurien, vermine, pendard!

-Tes insultes font vraiment peur, commenta Derek en s'approchant de Stiles pour l'aider à se lever.

Il lui tendit une main secourable sur laquelle le plus jeune tira sans retenue. Derek dérapa en avant et s'affala, aussi peu élégamment que Stiles.

-Okay, je l'avais bien mérité, souffla-t-il en se couchant plus confortablement.

Stiles se redressa pour observer son voisin qui regardait pensivement le ciel. Il s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un. Oh bien entendu, il y avait eu Scottie ! Mais c'était pas le même genre de complicité. Avec Derek, il ressentait une sorte de vide dans l'estomac quand il le quittait pour rentrer chez sa tante. Et quand il revenait le lendemain matin, il guettait sa silhouette dans le hall de l'hôtel. Cette silhouette, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, à trois cents mètres. Même perdue dans une foule. Stiles s'interrogeait très sérieusement sur l'origine de ces certitudes. Pourquoi était-il tellement attiré. Fasciné. Capté. Comme un papillon par la lumière. La beauté physique de Derek suffisait-elle à expliquer cela ? Y avait-il autre chose, une alchimie cachée...un genre de phéromones? Il pouvait pas dire. Mais quoi que ce fut, il s'entendit parler sans avoir le sentiment de l'avoir « _commandé_  ».

-Eh... Tu sais quoi? Demanda l'hyperactif avec un air soudain sérieux.

-Hum?

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser. C'est idi-

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer le mot que déjà, il était attiré et sentait des lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait déjà embrassé une fille de cette manière, à l'internat. Mais on pouvait pas dire que le souvenir était inoubliable. Sa maladresse associée au côté technique et un peu expérimental de la chose avaient définitivement entamé le romantisme de l'échange. Il se rappelait que c'était... sympa et très mouillé.

Rien de comparable avec ce premier baiser avec Derek. Ce truc, c'était énorme. Ça vous collait des frissons de haut en bas. C'était une...révélation.

D'abord le premier contact. Par petites touches craintives, délicates et feutrées. Le croisement de deux bouches qui se goûtent d'une caresse. Et rien que ça, lui avait déjà procuré une sensation fantastique. Des messages de bien-être transmis à tout son corps. Douceur, chaleur, partout. Dedans et dehors.

Timidement, il changea de position, contraint d'interrompre le baiser quelques trop longs instants. Mais à la perspective de ce qui allait suivre, son sang s'affola. Posant une main sur la joue de Derek il se coucha tout contre lui, veillant à ce que son corps épouse au maximum celui de son partenaire. À aucun moment il ne rompit le lien de leurs regards. Les iris de Derek, qu'il trouvait stupéfiants depuis le premier jour, avaient pris une teinte dense et mouvante. Ses lèvres aimantées par les siennes vinrent s'y poser de nouveau.

Et là, Derek perdit son sang-froid. De timide et délicat, le baiser se fit enfiévré. Ardent. La langue de Derek avait pénétré dans sa bouche. Sans autorisation. Et franchement il s'en plaignait pas. L'exploration était sauvage et délicieuse. Assez rapidement Stiles avait lâché ses dernières barrières et savouré sans retenue ce baiser devenu indécent. Totalement sexuel. Avec un mec. Mais ce mec, c'était Derek et c'était tellement bon.

_Une semaine plus tard..._

-En vérité c'est plutôt moi qui me faisais draguer et j'ai vite succombé. Mais faut me comprendre, j'étais tellement heureux de me retrouver autre part que dans mon trou à rat que j'en ai profité.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si tu te sentais coupable? Demanda Scott surpris.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Cette rencontre avec Derek l'avait totalement pris au dépourvu. Lui qui se croyait uniquement attiré par les filles, voilà qu'il s'était retrouvé dans les bras...d'un mec. Avec qui il avait fait des trucs sacrément intimes. Fallait dire que le mec en question était quasiment irrésistible. Alors Stiles n'avait pas résisté...du moins pas longtemps. Et le passage à l'acte n'avait pas tardé.

_Une semaine plus tôt..._

Stiles soupira de plaisir alors que les bras de Derek se refermaient autour de sa taille.

-Tu me fais faire vraiment n'importe quoi, reprocha-t-il à l'aîné qui s'amusait à tracer encore et encore des arabesques sur son torse...avec sa langue.

Il déposa de nouveau une série de baisers sur la peau de Stiles. Celui-ci se remettait lentement de son premier orgasme partagé. L'aîné lova Stiles contre lui en continuant à le caresser paresseusement.

-Tu regrettes ?

-On vient un peu de gâcher une bonne amitié mais bon...

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-Je veux pas être ton ami, rétorqua Derek d'un air un peu grognon.

-Bizarrement... Moi non plus.

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Pour être sincère il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il regrettait cette rencontre, mais il était presque heureux...ou plutôt soulagé de n'avoir plus jamais à le croiser. Il avait fait des choses dont il ne voulait plus vraiment se souvenir. Parce que quelque part, ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant il était forcé de reconnaître qu'il avait pris un pied d'enfer. Et encore, ils n'avaient pas été si loin que ça.

Et malgré tout, il avait peur qu'on le rejette si ça se savait.

-Tu ne l'as pas mise en cloque au moins? S'inquiéta Scott, sans doute affolé par le silence de son ami.

-Ça risquait pas, marmonna Stiles.

Son passager fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre le sens de cette phrase.

\- Tu sais, on ne peut jamais être sûr à cent pour cent. Même si on se protège.

-Moi, j'en suis sûr.

Scott parut encore plus intrigué, cherchant ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il perplexe.

L'hyperactif soupira d'embarras. Il pouvait bien se confier à Scott, c'était son meilleur ami. Rectification, c'était même son  _seul_  ami.

-C'était un mec, avoua Stiles gêné et honteux.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint de son passager et il se mordit la lèvre. Merde. Il venait de faire une boulette. Et voilà, il aurait dû garder pour lui cette expérience au lieu de vouloir la partager. Après tout, c'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait dire comme ça. Ce n'était pas... normal d'éprouver ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Derek. Pour un mec.

-En fait, ça ne me surprend pas vraiment, dit enfin Scott d'un air réfléchi. Surtout venant de toi.

Stiles regarda son ami du coin de l'œil pour vérifier comment il devait prendre cette remarque et il vit à son expression que celui-ci ne jugeait pas et surtout, ne lui reprochait rien.

-Et du coup, reprit Scott alors qu'un sourire malicieux se formait sur ses lèvres. Dis m'en plus, est-ce que vous êtes allés loin?

Stiles rougit et sentit ses mains devenir moites alors qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus mal à l'aise. Il lui demandait vraiment ça?

-Quoi, vous l'avez fait? Répéta Scott hilare en voyant les joues brûlantes de son ami.

-Plus ou moins… Répondit ce dernier, incertain.

-Hein? Comment ça? S'étonna Scott. Ça veut rien dire ça. C'est soit oui soit non.

-Disons qu'on a pris du bon temps ensemble...euh... plusieurs fois sauf qu'on est jamais allés... jusqu'au bout... Enfin voilà quoi. Je vais pas te faire un dessin non plus. Tu imagines très bien tout seul à mon avis. En tout cas, j'ai accepté d'aller beaucoup plus loin que j'aurais pu le penser et on a fait bien plus sans doute que ce qui est... socialement acceptable...

-Mon petit Stiles devient un grand garçon, se moqua Scott. Et tu vas le revoir?

-Jamais de la vie! C'était juste pour essayer! Je suis pas gay moi!

-Oh je parierais plus là-dessus, ricana l'autre avant de se prendre un coup vengeur sur l'épaule.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Ils arrivèrent au lycée peu après, Stiles observant tout ce qui l'entourait avec curiosité. Il aperçut de loin plusieurs élèves en blouson de cuir à côté de scooters et d'une moto qui devait valoir une fortune pour le peu qu'il connaissait. Il en avait déjà vu une semblable quelques jours avant et avait même obtenu le privilège d'une promenade sur la bête avec son beau propriétaire. D'ailleurs, cette même promenade s'était transformée en...eh bien, en quelque chose de beaucoup plus physique.

_Cinq jours plus tôt..._

-T'essaies de te donner un genre ou t'es vraiment un motard? Demanda Stiles en observant son copain marcher à côté de lui, une veste en cuir sur le dos. En fait, tu dois crever de chaud là-dessous. Il fait presque 43°.

-J'ai l'habitude.

-Mouais. Alors? C'est pour le style?

Derek désigna quelque chose plus loin dans la rue. Stiles suivit la direction indiquée puis haussa un sourcil en sifflant d'admiration.

-Waouh...Ça, c'est de la bécane.

-N'est-ce pas? Répondit Derek fier comme un paon et souriant largement. C'est, et ça restera la seule femme de ma vie.

-Hmm, je veux bien te croire, rit Stiles en sentant la main de Derek venir s'échouer sur ses reins.

-Tu veux faire une balade?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, grimaça l'hyperactif. Toi, t'es le genre à être un danger public sur la route et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de mourir jeune.

-Je ferai attention. Promis.

-Il me semble que t'as dit la même chose avec la pastèque hier et je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler le résultat... ! Mon pied en souffre encore et il sentira la pastèque pendant des semaines.

-Bon, alors cette promenade ce sera pour me faire pardonner, insista Derek. Tiens, je connais un endroit superbe à te faire visiter.

Stiles l'observa avec méfiance avant de céder.

-Okay. Mais pas d'entourloupe.

Il aurait dû se méfier de ce sourire en coin. Vraiment.

_Cinq jours plus tard..._

Stiles frémit à ce souvenir et se contraignit à penser à quelque chose de moins... Perturbant.

-Pff... D'où je peux savoir ce que c'est qu'un pot catalytique ou même un différentiel à glissement limité? Quel snob, grommela-t-il en se rappelant les paroles de Derek quand celui-ci le taquinait sur son ignorance concernant la mécanique.

Bon sang, à quel jeu stupide s'amusait le destin pour que chaque pensée de Stiles finisse par aboutir à Derek ? S'agissait-il de lui faire regretter d'avoir refusé son numéro ou quoi?

Si c'était le cas c'était réussi. Parce qu'effectivement Stiles regrettait. Le mec lui manquait. Il voulait le revoir. Nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de pas vouloir prendre son contact ! Ils ne s'étaient quittés que depuis deux jours et il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée.

Il aimerait tellement le revoir...


	3. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous recroiser

 

Stiles et son nouveau guide entrèrent dans l'établissement. Scott le conduisit à travers les couloirs bondés jusqu'au secrétariat où il devait se rendre pour récupérer son emploi du temps et préciser quelques détails administratifs, puisqu'il avait raté d'un jour la rentrée officielle.

-Je te rejoindrai après les deux premières heures de cours, prévint Scott. J'ai une réunion pour l'équipe de crosse.

Stiles hocha la tête, tentant de retenir tout ce que son ami lui avait raconté. Triant du mieux qu'il pouvait les informations importantes et celles qui restaient secondaires. Scott était tellement enthousiaste de retrouver son ami d'enfance qu'il l'abreuvait d'anecdotes, de digressions ou de projets qu'il voulait réaliser avec lui.

-À la pause de midi je te présenterai ma bande. Tu vas les croiser en cours. Ils sont dans la même classe que nous. Je te donne leurs noms… Allison Argent, Lydia Martin et Jackson Whittemore. Ils sont sympas, tu verras.

Stiles hocha de nouveau la tête pour montrer son intérêt, même s'il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à retenir ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces noms.

-Par contre, il y a des personnes à éviter absolument si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. Tu les reconnaîtras, ils portent tous les quatre des blousons de cuir genre motards.

L'esprit de l'hyperactif dériva quelque peu alors qu'il se rappelait une autre personne qui portait ce genre de vêtement. Et ce n'était pas du faux cuir, léger et souple. Non. C'était du vrai bon cuir qui pesait ses dix kilos sur vos épaules. L'odeur de cire que Derek trimbalait toujours dans son sillage lui revint aussi, le rendant affreusement nostalgique.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du secrétariat qui s'ouvrit devant Stiles. Scott essaya de le retenir encore un peu pour le prévenir.

-... Alors évite Lahey, Reyes et Boyd. Et surtout le pire. Leur leade-

-Monsieur Stilinski? Appela une secrétaire en venant à leur rencontre. Vous voilà enfin. Je vais m'occuper de votre dossier.

-Ouais bon, je t'en parlerais plus tard, conclut Scott en s'éloignant.

Une sonnerie stridente retentit dans les couloirs. Stiles le vit accélérer le pas puis se mettre à courir. Il se rappela ses propos sur le prof qui encadrait l'entraînement de crosse. Le type, surnommé «  _le coach_  », détestait qu'on se pointe à la bourre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La femme qui s'occupait de Stiles le guida à travers les couloirs à la recherche de la salle où il était censé avoir cours d'histoire avec un certain professeur Edwards. L'espace d'une seconde, il regretta l'absence de Scott et une vague inquiétude le saisit à l'idée d'arriver seul, en plein milieu d'une séance.

Il se reprit. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, nom d'un chien ! Il s'était ramolli pendant les vacances ? Tout de même, à l'internat il avait vécu des choses autrement difficiles...sans oublier les événements préalables qui l'y avaient conduit. Où était le souci ? Se faire de nouveaux potes, c'était pas la mer à boire.

La secrétaire s'arrêta devant une porte et frappa. La voix grave qui parlait de l'autre côté s'interrompit et lança un '' _entrez_ ''. La femme ouvrit la porte et le poussa légèrement dans le dos pour qu'il...entre.

-Je vous amène un nouvel élève monsieur Edwards.

Le professeur bedonnant hocha la tête en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes et la remercia. Pendant qu'elle s'en allait, tout le monde s'était retourné vers Stiles pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Ce n'était pas si souvent que de la chair fraîche arrivait dans cette ville. Il se sentait comme un extraterrestre hors des locaux de la zone 51. Un rapide tour d'horizon sur les visages présents lui permit de reconnaître la petite-amie de Scott au troisième rang à gauche. Il l'avait déjà vue sur une photo. Puis il tourna les yeux vers les autres jeunes qui le dévisageaient avec curiosité.

-Bien. Dit le professeur en claquant des mains pour ramener le silence. Je voudrais que vous réserviez un chaleureux accueil à votre nouveau camarade...

Stiles décrocha du discours soporifique et observa plutôt les élèves. Il y en avait vraiment pour tous les goûts, mais personne ne lui tapa vraiment dans l'œil. Dommage. Pourtant, c'était prévisible. Après avoir eu affaire à un type aussi incroyablement canon que Derek, il ne pouvait qu'être déçu par le reste de la population de son âge.

-...iles Stilinski.

Des murmures stupéfaits l'atteignirent par vagues après l'annonce de son nom. Il regarda la classe avec surprise, intrigué par l'ampleur de cette réaction. Tout le monde ne devait pas connaître le shérif, si?

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger davantage car le professeur lui demandait d'aller s'asseoir. En passant dans les rangs, il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre quelques bribes de conversations.

-...Va être réélu c'est sûr!

-...pas étonnant pour l'agression...

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas au courant de cette agression. Le shérif s'était-il fait autant d'ennemis que ça? Il connaissait sa réputation de policier consciencieux autant qu'efficace alors, il était probable qu'il ne s'était pas fait que des amis au cours de son premier mandat. Par contre il savait que son père serait effectivement probablement réélu d'ici quelques semaines. Malgré cela, il n'avait pas réalisé que le shérif était aussi célèbre. Après...si on se donnait la peine d'y penser un instant, c'était une évidence. Son père était  _LE_  shérif de Beacon Hills...comment aurait-il pu ne pas faire partie des notables ?

Ces réflexions ne l'empêchaient en rien de poser des yeux indifférents sur chacun de ses collègues alors qu'il progressait tranquillement vers le fond de la classe à la recherche d'une place libre.

Puis soudain, il se figea et son cerveau subit un léger court-circuit. Il crut faire également un arrêt cardiaque lorsque son regard tomba sur un groupe à quelques mètres sur sa droite. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur. Aucun doute possible. Des blousons de cuir, quatre personnes... C'étaient ceux dont il devait se méfier selon Scott. Seulement, il y avait un problème. Un très gros problème. Il connaissait l'un des leurs. Il le connaissait même très bien.

Stiles n'arrivait plus à respirer. La vue de ces yeux venait de lui couper le souffle. Jamais il n'aurait pensé les revoir un jour et pourtant leur propriétaire était bien là. Derek. Ce dernier l'avait également reconnu et son regard de braise ne le quittait plus. Le feu monta aux joues de l'hyperactif qui ne parvenait plus à libérer ses yeux. Leurs regards s'accrochaient. Lui qui avait voulu le revoir, voilà qu'on avait exaucé son vœu. Hélas...un peu tôt dans l'année et surtout, dans des conditions qui manquaient pour le moins...d'intimité.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine tandis que les lèvres de Derek -ces lèvres dont Stiles continuait à rêver chaque nuit- esquissèrent ce sourire taquin, ce petit rictus si craquant que Stiles adorait provoquer chez lui.

Seulement, ces retrouvailles n'étaient absolument pas prévues ! Et surtout pas dans un bahut...et il avait fallu qu'ils soient dans la même classe en plus. Stiles n'aurait jamais dû le revoir. Jamais. Il rompit le contact visuel en avisant enfin une chaise libre.

Il était mort de honte. Jamais il ne supporterait de le fréquenter tous les jours après ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Lorsqu'il avait cédé aux avances de Derek, il s'était dit qu'il allait profiter de cette opportunité pour découvrir des...choses. Des choses qu'on ne ferait pas si on devait continuer à voir la personne. Des choses qui risquaient d'être difficiles à assumer si on devait voir quotidiennement la personne en question. Il prit sa tête à deux mains. Affolé par cette situation totalement inattendue, Stiles ne savait plus quoi faire. Il essaya de rationaliser. Lui parler, semblait être la première étape. Une étape essentielle. Bien...mais pour lui dire quoi ? Pour lui demander de ne raconter à personne ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant les vacances ? Bon. Okay, il pouvait toujours espérer que le gars serait d'accord pour garder le secret. Mais d'un autre côté, comment allait-il faire pour l'aborder ? Parce que justement, il n'était pas censé le connaître ! Devait-il faire dans le pragmatique... _« Salut mec, je trouve ton blouson trop classe, tu l'as acheté où ? »_. Ou tout simplement dans le sincère... «  _Tu veux pas me montrer où sont les chiottes que je puisse te sauter dessus tranquillement et après on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ?_  ». Son cerveau d'hyperactif tournait en boucles stériles et menaçait de le rendre fou.

Et pire ...il n'était même pas censé lui parler... Nul doute que Scott aurait quelques difficultés à comprendre pourquoi Stiles trouvait indispensable d'aller tailler le bout de gras avec le seul mec qu'il lui avait spécifiquement conseillé d'éviter absolument ! Bordel.  _Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué_ , hein ?

Enfin, en supposant qu'il parvienne à lui parler...comment oserait-il lui demander de garder le secret ? C'était presque insultant. Sans compter qu'en fait Stiles s'était carrément langui de le revoir. Langui était bien le mot. Comme une putain de midinette. Ouais... Derek lui avait manqué, au point d'en rêver. Alors nul doute que Stiles n'aurait ni le courage, ni l'envie, de l'aborder pour lui dire  _ça._

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Lorsque la sonnerie de fin de cours déchira délicatement les tympans de l'assistance, Stiles vit Derek se lever avec sa bande et se diriger vers la sortie. L'hyperactif crut qu'il allait l'ignorer mais il put apercevoir le regard en coin que son «  _inconnu_  » lui lança en passant la porte. Il se leva et voulut le suivre mais le professeur le retint. Et merde.

-Je voudrais vérifier quelques détails avec vous avant de vous laisser partir.

Ben voyons.

Stiles vit Derek qui s'était arrêté dans le couloir, en face de la salle, sûrement avec le même objectif que lui. Il fallait qu'ils mettent les choses au clair. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment clair dans la tête de Stiles. Bah..il verrait bien le moment venu. Après tout...ils pourraient peut-être se remettre ensemble mais euh...en secret, non ?

L'adolescent soupira et se tourna vers monsieur Edwards.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Lorsque Stiles put enfin sortir de la salle, Derek et ses amis s'étaient un peu décalés pour ne plus gêner le passage mais il les repéra aisément. L'hyperactif se demanda comment il avait bien pu faire pour plaire à un canon pareil. En observant les discrets regards d'envie des filles vers ce grand brun ténébreux qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, il prit conscience d'avoir eu beaucoup de chance pendant l'été.

Stiles avança d'un pas, prêt à accoster le groupe, lorsqu'une exclamation pressée l'interrompit.

-Stiles! S'écria Scott en accourant vers lui. Désolé pour le retard. Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre?

L'hyperactif grimaça. Son ami d'enfance n'aurait pas pu rappliquer à un pire moment. Il vit Derek les regarder alternativement, semblant se demander d'où ils pouvaient bien se connaître Scott et lui. Et qu'importe ce qu'il en déduisit, car la conclusion ne parut pas lui plaire.

-Tais-toi, marmonna Stiles entre ses dents alors qu'il donnait un coup de coude à son ami.

-Bah quoi?

Scott suivit le regard de son copain et plissa les yeux de colère.

-Il t'a dit quelque chose?

Surpris, le nouveau ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Tout va bien? Insista Scott en se tournant vers lui cette fois-ci.

-Pourquoi j'irais mal?

-Il ne faut surtout pas approcher ce mec. C'est lui dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Il ne faut pas le fréquenter.

Stiles soupira en voyant Derek et ses trois amis faire demi-tour pour quitter l'endroit. Apparemment l'inimitié de Scott était partagée. Stiles était dans la mouise et son idylle tombait à l'eau définitivement. Comment faisait-il pour avoir autant de malchance?

-Bon, on y va? Proposa Scott avec le sourire.

-Ouais, ouais. Grommela Stiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ça alors, un camarade de monsieur McCall. Quelle  _charmante_  surprise.

Stiles fit un sourire forcé à son tout nouveau professeur de chimie. Il espérait ne pas devenir le souffre-douleur du mec pour le simple prétexte qu'il était pote avec Scott que ce « Monsieur Harris » paraissait détester. Son meilleur ami lui avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois de ce type depuis son retour, et le personnage paraissait aussi antipathique qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il vous avait ce petit air sadique que certains profs adorent afficher lorsqu'ils se sentent en position de force.

-Si seulement vous parveniez à faire monter le niveau de votre camarade en chimie ce serait magnifique... Quoique je doute fort qu'un tel miracle soit possible... En tout cas, j'espère pour vous que le dicton '' _Qui se ressemble s'assemble_ '' ne s'applique pas à votre association. Ironisa le prof avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le mec se payait la tête de Scott à peu de frais. Pas question toutefois de rentrer dans le jeu... le remettre à sa place lors de la première prise de contact pouvait avoir quelques conséquences néfastes pour son avenir au bahut. D'autant que Stiles était en sursis...son retour définitif à Beacon Hills dépendait de sa capacité à gérer ce genre de tentations. Alors il courba le dos et ferma sa grande bouche.

-Allez-vous asseoir près de miss Bells, monsieur Stilinski.

L'hyperactif obtempéra docilement et soupira de lassitude. Les cours de chimie seraient donc un plaisir !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je te présente Lydia Martin-

-Ancienne et future gagnante du bal du lycée et fille la plus populaire de l'endroit, se présenta elle-même la fille en tendant la main vers Stiles. Heureuse d'enfin rencontrer mon futur larb-

Scott mit sa main devant la bouche de la jeune fille avant de sourire d'un air gêné alors que Stiles les observait avec un sourcil haussé. Elle avait voulu dire '' _larbin_ '' ou il avait rêvé? Cette nana, perchée sur ses talons de vingt centimètres, se prenait clairement pour la huitième merveille du monde. Fallait avouer qu'elle était pas mal. Une masse de cheveux roux savamment retenus par un système d'attaches digne d'un polytechnicien, encadrait un visage aux traits réguliers soulignés par une bouche charnue, d'un rouge insolent. La mini-jupe qu'elle portait méritait bien son nom car elle ne cachait pas grand-chose d'une paire de jambes franchement agréables à mater. Quant à la voix de la fille, elle était perpétuellement rauque comme si elle avait chanté le blues pendant vingt-quatre heures d'affilées. C'était carrément stupéfiant et...un poil sexy. Dommage qu'elle se la joue en mode «  _je méprise la terre entière_  » !

-C'est rien, l'écoute pas. Elle est un peu bizarre.

-C'est moi qui suis bizarre? Rétorqua Lydia derrière la main de Scott. T'as vu comment il se fringue ?

-Bien, s'exclama Scott en la poussant un peu en arrière. Sinon, il y a aussi Jackson Whittem-

-Capitaine de l'équipe de crosse et-

- _Co_ -capitaine, répliqua Scott avec un petit sourire en coin. Et c'est aussi un fils à papa.

Stiles observait en silence ces échanges pas très chaleureux entre Scott et les membres de sa «  _bande_  ». Jackson était plutôt beau mec, mais dans le genre rigide et arrogant. Cheveux court blonds cendrés, yeux bleus assez glaçants, mâchoire carrée et rictus méprisant. Pas de doute, ce type savait qu'il disposait de quelques atouts physiques et ses fringues de marque montraient que le terme «  _fils à papa_  » collait d'assez près à la réalité.

-Tu peux parler ! Rétorqua Jackson. Elle t'a appelé comment ta mère la dernière fois déjà? Lapinou?

Il prit un air supérieur alors que Scott pestait silencieusement. Bon...le mec était un connard. Stiles s'interrogea un instant sur les goûts de Scott en matière de copains.

-Enfin bref, je te présente aussi Allison Argent que tu as déjà vue sur mes photos, j'imagine.

Stiles hocha la tête et se tourna vers la jeune fille brune en attendant qu'elle complète, elle aussi, la présentation de son petit-ami. Semblant le remarquer, elle sourit gentiment et lui tendit la main.

-Je n'ai pas autant de titres de gloire que Lydia et Jackson, alors nous nous contenterons de ça. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Scott m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Stiles lui serra la main en souriant. Elle était déjà sa préférée. Sa simplicité était...rafraîchissante. Certes, ce n'était pas difficile de faire moins superficiel que le couple précédent. Surtout après la démonstration de connerie magnifique à laquelle ils venaient de se livrer... Et puis Scott était un mec bien, donc sa petite-copine l'était aussi.

Son regard coula plus loin où la bande de Derek discutait.

Son «  _ex bel inconnu_ » paraissait perturbé et agité. Il passait son temps à consulter son portable en répondant d'un air absent aux questions des trois autres. De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil vers Stiles qui ne parvenait pas à interpréter de manière certaine ce qu'il lisait sur ses traits. Était-ce du doute ? De l'inquiétude ? De l'agacement ?...

Quoi que ce fut, ce n'était pas fun et ça menaçait de compliquer les choses. Comme si elles ne l'étaient pas déjà suffisamment...car Scott, qui était son seul ami au bahut, était très remonté contre le groupe de Derek. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que son ami d'enfance le juge carrément «  _dangereux_ » ? Stiles avait connu un Derek adorable et attentionné...qui semblait tenir à lui au point de vouloir garder le contact...et s'était d'ailleurs pris un râteau mémorable à ce sujet.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-... la nouvelle collection est fan-tas-tique! S'enthousiasma Lydia en faisant un signe à Jackson pour qu'il lui serve de l'eau. Tu devrais voir leurs fourrures, de vraies merveilles.

-Mais... On n'a pas besoin de fourrures en Californie, hésita Allison.

-Bien sûr que si! La nuit surtout ! Oh, mais tu dois déjà en avoir toi, non? Il fait froid en France il me semble.

-Pas tellement-

Stiles décrocha de cette conversation dont il se foutait royalement pour reprendre son activité favorite du moment. Observer Derek. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose parce que là...le gars était devenu sombre, presque hargneux lorsqu'un malheureux interlocuteur tentait de lui parler. Le petit sourire aperçu le matin n'était plus, apparemment condamné à ne pas revenir. Fini le beau brun charmeur de l'été...un voile de ténèbres semblait l'avoir étouffé, donnant naissance à un Derek fermé, contraint. Une impassible froideur marquait maintenant ses traits. Il n'en était pas moins beau...toujours cette même mâchoire volontaire, toujours ces joues creusées par une ombre de barbe accentuant les pommettes hautes. Les regards furtifs qu'ils échangeaient depuis le matin s'étaient faits plus rares et, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient accrochés, Stiles avait cru se sentir mal. Avait-il lu de la colère ? Ou pire... Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta en voyant la tête de Scott surgir devant ses yeux.

-Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Tu lui veux quoi, à la fin. Je t'ai prévenu qu'il craignait, alors le regarde pas trop, insista lourdement ce dernier. Tu vas finir par attirer son attention. J'ai pas envie de me bastonner dès le deuxième jour de cours.

-Arrête ! Il est si violent que ça? S'étonna Stiles.

Pourtant il se rappelait leurs moments tous les deux. Derek était si tendre, si prévenant. Pourquoi serait-ce tellement différent ici? À moins qu'il ait eu la même idée que lui, reléguant leur rencontre à un simple flirt d'été sans lendemain. Du coup, le fait de revoir Stiles lui aurait foutu les boules ! C'était aussi une hypothèse plausible. Bon...Okay. Mais alors, pourquoi avoir voulu garder le contact? Et pourquoi ce petit sourire de connivence ce matin, lors du premier cours ?

-On s'est déjà battus plusieurs fois...Reprit Scott. En dehors du lycée. Il a un sang très chaud mais un self-control plutôt développé quand ça peut lui éviter des ennuis. Alors, il évite les bastons au bahut. Mais dès qu'on sort d'ici, il frappe sans hésiter.

Stiles ne voulait pas y croire. Non, Derek n'était pas comme ça. Il n'avait pas pu changer autant de personnalité en si peu de temps. Scott devait exagérer. Faudrait qu'il se fasse sa propre idée en allant discuter avec lui dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

-Et vous vous êtes déjà battus beaucoup de fois?

-Disons qu'on a eu quelques embrouilles l'année dernière et qu'il fallait... passer notre frustration. Ça s'est tassé grâce aux vacances. J'espère que ça continuera.

-Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils s'en reprennent à nous, dit Jackson. Pas avec le fils du shérif de la ville dans notre groupe.

-D'après mon père, le tien sera très certainement réélu, intervint Allison. Tu dois être fier de lui, j'imagine.

Avait-elle volontairement détourné la conversation ? Ou Stiles avait-il rêvé...

-Ah... Euh... Oui, très fier.

Il fit une petite grimace et hocha la tête pour appuyer sa réponse. En vérité, ce n'était pas de la fierté qu'il ressentait pour son père. Parce que Stiles connaissait trop bien le prix de cette « _réussite_ ». Le shérif ne vivait que pour son boulot, tâchant d'y noyer son désespoir sans se préoccuper des dégâts collatéraux, en particulier sur son fils. Alors non, Stiles n'était pas fier de lui. Il était seulement triste. Mais cela, personne n'était obligé de le savoir.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Lydia, tu as une nouvelle recrue en cours de latin, annonça Scott en poussant légèrement Stiles dans sa direction. Occupe-t'en bien.

-Mais oui! S'exclama la jeune fille en prenant sa nouvelle victime par le bras. Je te le rendrai en un seul morceau. Ne t'en fais pas.

Stiles réprima un soupir. Sur tous les élèves du lycée, il avait fallu que ce soit  _elle_  qui ait le même cours que lui. On lui en voulait, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle était tout bonnement insupportable. Ses manières, sa façon de parler, ses sujets de conversation, sa manucure, tout l'énervait. Impossible de faire plus pimbêche et plus superficielle. Mais pour faire plaisir à Scott qui semblait attacher de l'importance à ce qu'il reste sous cette aile clairement étouffante, il la suivit. Sans grand enthousiasme. Arrivés au bout du couloir où ils avaient laissé les trois autres, Lydia regarda par-dessus son épaule puis resserra sa prise sur le bras de Stiles qui haussa un sourcil.

-Tu sais que j'ai toujours énormément admiré ton père ?

Stiles ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait. L'atmosphère avait changé, elle paraissait comme... Chargée.

-Eh bien... je le lui dirai, répondit-il incertain en sentant une seconde main manucurée se poser sur son avant-bras.

-Scott nous a raconté plein de choses sur toi. Il avait l'air très heureux de ton retour. Tu étais à l'internat, c'est ça?

-Ou-oui. Pourquoi?

Il avait reconnu cette ambiance étrange. C'était la même que lorsque Derek avait commencé à le draguer. Mais elle sortait avec Jackson, non? Il devait se tromper.

-Ça devait être  _dur_...

L'hyperactif blêmit. Non, il n'y avait plus de doute possible.

-Surtout que c'était réservé aux  _hommes,_  c'est bien cela?

-Ou... Ouais mais-

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre alors que son regard se mettait à briller.

-Les photos que Scott nous avait montrées de toi n'étaient pas très fidèles à la réalité. Je préfère largement le vrai modèle...

Cette année allait être  _très très_  longue et difficile. Il sentait que ses cours de latin allaient être tout simplement aussi  _géniaux_  que ceux de chimie. Dans le premier cas il serait en classe avec une nymphomane et dans le second avec un tyran. Quel pied ! Si on ajoutait à cela les regards sinistres que lui jetait désormais Derek, ce début d'année s'annonçait charmant. Y avait-il un truc dans l'air qui rendait névrosés les habitants de Beacon Hills ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

En fait non. Les habitants de Beacon Hills n'étaient pas névrosés, ils étaient juste...schizophrènes. Il y avait Derek le tendre et Derek le cogneur qui cohabitaient dans la même enveloppe. Il y avait Lydia la nymphomane superficielle et Lydia la première de la classe.

Et Stiles venait de découvrir que lorsqu'elle basculait en mode «  _cador_  », plus sérieuse qu'elle... c'était la mort. Son attitude de dragueuse s'était évaporée dès qu'ils avaient franchi le seuil de la porte du cours de latin. Elle avait immédiatement lâché son bras et s'était assise au premier rang en prenant l'air le plus concentré qu'il ait jamais vu. Un truc pareil, il ne pensait pas que ce fut humainement possible.

Alors oui, s'il considérait le petit échantillon d'humanité qu'il avait rencontré depuis le matin, il fallait bien avouer que le pourcentage d'habitants de Beacon Hills affecté d'un léger trouble de la personnalité était considérablement élevé.

Mais qu'allait-il devenir au milieu de tout ça?


	4. J'ai envie de t'arracher les yeux

Stiles réussit finalement à se soustraire à la vigilance de Lydia qui lui collait aux basques, il allait enfin pouvoir chercher Derek tranquillement. Bien entendu il était parti tête baissée, trop heureux d'être tranquille, fonçant dans les couloirs sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il saurait retrouver son chemin. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où le trouver. Il ignorait s'il faisait partie d'une équipe de sport, d'un club ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. D'ailleurs, il ne connaissait pas le moindre de ses goûts. Lors de leurs rencontres, on ne pouvait pas dire que les sujets du quotidien aient été beaucoup abordés ! Ils étaient davantage centrés sur des activités nécessitant peu d'échanges verbaux véritablement construits...

-Excuse-moi, tu pourrais me dire où je suis? Demanda Stiles à une élève qui passait.

Elle parut perplexe puis haussa les épaules.

-Dans le complexe sportif.

-Euh... Et comment je fais pour sortir?

-Tu peux passer par ce couloir, tu vas tout droit et ensuite tu tournes à droite. La dernière porte à gauche mène vers l'extérieur.

Stiles la remercia et trotta dans la direction indiquée. En fin de compte, remettre cette conversation à un autre jour semblait raisonnable. Maintenant, il allait rentrer chez lui avant de se faire enfermer comme un crétin dans le lycée pour la nuit ! Il trouva facilement la porte qui signait son salut mais dès qu'il l'eut franchie, il se demanda immédiatement si la fille avait pigé son problème ou si elle s'était payé sa tête.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous sur un terrain de sport, moi?

Il entendit un rire qui tenait plus de l'aboiement canin sur sa droite et aperçut un groupe d'élèves assis sur les gradins. Il n'en voyait que les jambes. Il allait pouvoir se ridiculiser une seconde fois en demandant son chemin à des gens. Génial. Bon, après...personne n'était censé savoir qu'il l'avait déjà fait une première fois.

Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide, plein de détermination. Seulement, il se figea net lorsque les bancs en métal ne lui bouchèrent plus la vue et qu'il reconnut le groupe en question. Était-ce réellement possible d'avoir autant de chance et de malchance en même temps?

Son problème était maintenant de savoir comment aborder la bande. Il ne voulait parler qu'à Derek à la base, pas à toute la clique. Surtout pas pour discuter de  _ça_.

Alors qu'il avançait d'un pas hésitant vers les tribunes, il construisait tout un tas de scénarios plus tordus les uns que les autres. Rares étaient ceux qui finissaient bien. Dans tous les cas Stiles était au mieux, ridicule et pathétique au pire, perdu dans ce bahut labyrinthique pour l'éternité.

-Je dois rentrer tôt ce soir, dit subitement Derek en se levant.

-Oh, j'en connais un qui va passer du bon temps avec sa copine, ricana Erica.

Stiles resta pétrifié. Comment ça, sa '' _copine_ ''? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de rebrousser chemin que celui qu'il voulait désormais éviter le repéra. Son regard le glaça sur place. Dire qu'il était inamical était un monumental euphémisme.

-Euh... Salut?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse de la silhouette qui passa près de lui sans lui décrocher le moindre mot.

-Derek...attends! S'exclama Stiles en partant à la poursuite de l'autre qui entrait déjà dans le bâtiment. J'aimerais qu'on parle de deux-trois trucs tous les deux tu-

Derek fit brusquement volte-face.

-Lâche-moi. Cracha-t-il d'une voix basse. Et je ne t'ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom à ce que je sache.

-Mais tu-

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu veux me dire.

-T'es un grand malade! Pourquoi t'es comme ça? J'ai fait quelque chose ou quoi?

-Ta présence suffit à elle seule pour me donner envie de gerber. Lâcha Derek les traits crispés.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, complètement sous le choc.

-Alors maintenant tu vas être bien sympa et tu me fiches la paix, okay?

-Mais je ne-

Derek soupira et croisa les bras.

-Bon, vas-y accouche. Je t'écoute.

-Bah... Je...

-Je te laisse trente secondes.

-Je voulais juste... euh... Savoir si ça comptait ce qu'on a... Enfin je...

-Vingt secondes, commenta Derek en consultant sa montre.

-Je voulais savoir si nous... Enfin s'il y avait encore un... nous...

-Pff... Y en a jamais eu de toute manière. Si tu voulais ta chance fallait accepter mon numéro la dernière fois.

-T'es comme ça avec moi à cause de  _ça_?!

-T'es pas le centre du monde. J'ai d'autres centres d'intérêt plus importants qu'un minable dans ton genre.

La chute était violente. Le rideau était tombé. Stiles s'était planté sur toute la ligne.

-Mais...mais... t'es qu'un énorme connard, bafouilla-t-il complètement perdu.

-Ouais, je sais. On me le dit souvent. Bon, ton temps de parole est écoulé. J'me casse.

Complètement sous le choc, Stiles ne fit rien pour le retenir. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi tant de violence? Sa théorie de la schizophrénie se vérifiait-elle donc? Parce que rien, absolument rien, ne justifiait une telle réaction, complètement disproportionnée. D'accord, Stiles avait refusé son numéro, on pouvait comprendre que Derek soit un peu froid...mais là ce n'était plus de la froideur, c'était le pôle nord. Pire, c'était de l'azote liquide !

Pourtant, lorsque Stiles avait refusé de garder son contact...okay, c'était pas sympa... mais il l'avait pas insulté ! Il lui avait pas balancé le papier à la gueule ou d'autres attitudes tout aussi réjouissantes.

Alors, tant de haine et tant de mépris...

Quelles qu'en soient les raisons, Stiles était forcé de reconnaître que ça faisait bien mal.

_Deux jours plus tôt..._

-Stiles...

L'interpellé baissa les yeux vers le visage de Derek dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. Il interrompit ses caresses pour lui accorder toute son attention.

-J'aimerais arrêter le temps.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres en voyant l'air incroyablement triste de Derek. Oui, c'était vrai. Les vacances touchaient à leur fin et ils devaient se séparer. Il savait que Derek lui manquerait. Enfin au moins pour quelques temps. Mais il savait qu'il l'oublierait tôt ou tard. C'était dans l'ordre des choses.

-Fallait bien que la rentrée arrive, répondit Stiles dans un souffle en reprenant ses caresses.

-Ouais. M'en parle pas. Quelle plaie.

Derek changea de position en s'étirant et referma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir confortablement installé dans les bras de Stiles.

-Il faut que je rentre, prévint le plus jeune. Je dois préparer mes affaires.

-Oh, je t'en prie, reste encore un peu.

-Ça fait déjà une heure que je '' _reste encore un peu_ ''. Faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Derek poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se redressa. Stiles en profita pour se lever en prenant bien soin de n'oublier aucune de ses affaires dans le sable. Une fois certain d'avoir tout ce qu'il lui fallait, il se retourna vers Derek qui l'observait avec intensité. Son expression lui déchira le cœur.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, lui reprocha-t-il en tapotant sa joue. Tu vas me rendre triste.

Derek attrapa la main qui le frappait doucement et glissa un morceau de papier contre la paume.

-Appelle-moi. Lâcha-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Euh... Je crois qu'on n'est pas trop sur la même longueur d'onde cette fois, dit le cadet, troublé. Je ne suis pas...

-Je sais, je m'en fous. Mais appelle-moi quand même. S'il te plaît. Ou au moins garde ce numéro, comme ça, si tu changes d'avis on pourrait se revoir.

-Désolé Derek, s'excusa Stiles en reculant. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas possible. C'était cool et tout mais... Ce n'est pas mon truc. Je ne veux pas... Et pour être certain d'avoir été compris, il lui rendit le papier.

Un nouveau soupir déchirant franchit les lèvres de Derek alors qu'il lâchait sa main tout en devenant très pâle. Puis il enfonça ses poings au fond de ses poches et fit demi-tour, laissant Stiles seul au milieu de nulle part. Il avait imaginé des adieux moins... froids.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Et les retrouvailles n'étaient pas mieux. C'était incompréhensible.

Deux jours. Deux tout petits jours.

Qu'avait-il pu se passer pendant ces quarante-huit heures de séparation, pour que Derek change aussi radicalement de comportement? À moins que...c'était parce que Stiles était ami avec Scott? Fallait tirer cette affaire au clair.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

_Le lendemain..._

-C'est _lui_  le coach? Paniqua Stiles à voix basse en se tournant vers Scott qui s'était assis derrière lui. Mais c'est un vrai  _malade!_

Scott haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant en faisant une petite grimace. Alors l'hyperactif regarda à nouveau son tout nouveau professeur d'économie qui gribouillait furieusement au tableau en faisant crisser sa craie. Apparemment, lui non plus n'appréciait pas vraiment Scott. Ou tout au moins, il s'était déjà foutu de lui trois fois depuis le début du cours,...en vingt minutes. Pourtant Scott n'était pas le plus mal loti. Le fameux « Greenberg », sur lequel Stiles n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage, était la victime de prédilection de M. Finstock.

-Greenberg, range-moi ce portable ou je te le mets là où je pense! Et pas dans le sens de la longueur.

Stiles se tourna sur lui-même pour essayer de voir qui était ce gars et il croisa le regard de la blonde assise à côté de Derek. Elle ne paraissait pas franchement amicale, ce qui n'empêchait pas la majorité des garçons de la classe de lorgner sans vergogne sur le décolleté plongeant qu'elle arborait fièrement. Stiles laissa glisser son regard sur elle pour s'intéresser aux deux autres membres du groupe de Derek. Aucun d'eux ne semblait particulièrement sympathique, enfin à première vue. Il ne leur avait jamais parlé et n'avait eu aucun contact avec eux pour l' comment savoir !

-Arrête de les regarder je te dis, chuchota Scott en se penchant vers lui.

Stiles se retourna d'un bond en baissant la tête sur son cours. Il allait encore se faire repérer s'il continuait comme ça et n'avait pas envie de passer pour le mec qui s'accroche. Surtout que Derek ne lui avait plus décoché un seul regard depuis la veille. Il l'ignorait, purement et simplement. Ça l'agaçait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit et toute la matinée. Cette histoire le travaillait en profondeur.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Quoi? Lâcha Stiles découragé. On l'a aussi en sport?

-Eh ouais..., répondit Scott pas plus enthousiaste que lui. Le coach est partout. Et encore y a pire. Je l'ai aussi pendant les entraînements de crosse.

-Je te plains. Je suis content de ne pas en faire.

-Je pense sécher le sport, commenta Lydia en versant sa vinaigrette sur son bol de salade. Je viens à peine de faire poser mon gel.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça dès la première semaine, lui reprocha Allison.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit en début ou en fin d'année? Rétorqua la rousse, exprimant tout haut ce que Stiles pensait tout bas. Je ne serai quand même pas là.

La petite-amie de Scott choisit de clore le débat et engagea une conversation moins sujette à la polémique. Stiles se désintéressa d'elles, puis de Scott et Jackson lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils discutaient de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Alors, il chercha furtivement Derek du regard dans le réfectoire et le trouva bientôt à la même table que la veille. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais un long frisson glacé dévala sa colonne vertébrale lorsque le petit groupe se mit à échanger à voix basse, penchés les uns vers les autres comme des conspirateurs. Son mauvais pressentiment s'intensifia quand quatre regards se tournèrent dans sa direction. Il baissa vivement la tête sur son assiette et ne la quitta plus des yeux comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je te rejoins après, dit Stiles alors que tout le monde avait déjà quitté les vestiaires.

Scott hocha la tête et sortit rejoindre les autres sur le terrain. Stiles en profita pour achever de se changer. En vérité, il n'avait pas osé se déshabiller en présence de Derek, qui avait complètement modifié son comportement. Maintenant, ce malade le fixait sans arrêt. Super...pour se désaper discrètement ! Stiles ne comprenait plus rien. Avait-il quelque chose derrière la tête?

L'hyperactif soupira et termina d'enfiler ses fringues de sport lorsqu'un bruit venant de l'autre bout de la pièce attira son attention. Il avança silencieusement, caché derrière les casiers et jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction des derniers retardataires.

-Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-il tout bas en quittant précipitamment les vestiaires.

Il était pratiquement certain que c'était Lydia. De tels cheveux étaient rares. Et le garçon qu'elle embrassait goulûment n'était sûrement pas Jackson.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Aujourd'hui volley! Cria le coach pour bien se faire entendre de tous ses élèves.

Stiles remarqua que finalement Lydia n'était pas là, comme elle l'avait déclaré plus tôt à la copine de Scott. Ce qui, bien sûr, lui permettait de s'affairer tranquillement dans les vestiaires...

-Je vous veux par équipe de quatre. Et de la parité s'il vous plaît... Je traduis pour les nombreux incultes ici présents : faites des équipes mixtes!

Il y eut des soupirs mécontents, surtout du côté des garçons. Et, comme la constitution des groupes se déroulait bien trop lentement à son goût, le coach s'époumonait dans son sifflet dans une tentative infructueuse d'accélérer le mouvement. Heureusement, pour Stiles ce fut simple. Il se retrouva avec Scott, Allison et Jackson. Ce dernier ne parut guère ravi de sa présence dans l'équipe et le gratifia d'un reniflement de mépris. Puis il s'éloigna pour s'échauffer un peu, en affichant son habituel petit air snob tout à fait insupportable.

-Allez, tous à l'échauffement! Et faites-le bien, parce que je vais vous faire suer! S'agit d'éliminer toute la graisse que vous avez stockée en vous goinfrant de glaces pendant l'été!

-Toi apparemment, t'as beaucoup éliminé avec ton copain, ricana Scott près de l'oreille de Stiles qui rougit.

-Chut! Fit ce dernier en faisant des signes paniqués. Ne parle pas si fort!

Son ami se moqua gentiment mais obéit en abandonnant le sujet.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête, mais Hale et ses larbins regardent dans notre direction, fit remarquer Jackson d'un air naturel aux trois membres de leur équipe qui s'étiraient avec application.

Stiles voulut se retourner pour vérifier, mais Scott l'en dissuada d'un regard. Il continua donc à faire comme si de rien n'était. Subitement, il vit Allison se baisser pour attacher son lacet et lancer une œillade en coin dans la direction de Derek.

-Je n'aime pas ça, commenta la jeune fille en se redressant.

-Ça fait à peine trois jours qu'on est rentrés, ajouta Scott. Ils ne vont quand même pas recommencer.

-Euh... Ils vous faisaient quoi exactement? Demanda Stiles.

-En fait ça ne venait pas que d'eux, répondit Scott d'un air gêné. Il y avait une sorte de rivalité entre nous.

-Certains élèves faisaient même un classement en comptant les points gagnés par chaque bande. D'autres organisaient carrément des paris. On était un peu l'attraction du lycée.

-Faut dire qu'il se passe jamais rien dans ce trou perdu, intervint Jackson blasé. Alors ils s'occupent, en espionnant les autres. Et comme on est plutôt populaires...

-Ça fonctionne de cette manière ici, soupira Allison. C'est un peu lourd, mais tu t'y feras vite.

-Par contre, ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu vas être observé toi aussi, informa Scott. Non content d'être nouveau, t'es le fils du shérif et en plus t'es mon ami d'enfance. Ton anonymat, faudra l'oublier.

-Merci de me rassurer, ironisa Stiles d'un air ennuyé. Je sens que cette année va être grandiose.

Le coach les assourdit d'un coup de sifflet strident avant de claquer dans ses mains.

-Tout le monde vient ici! On va commencer!

Stiles croisa le regard peu amène de Derek et déglutit. Ça allait virer au drame.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soient eux nos adversaires, grommela Stiles entre ses dents alors qu'il voyait Erica qui s'apprêtait à servir.

Son engagement fut parfait et tellement puissant que Stiles faillit se prendre le ballon en plein visage. Allison réussit un petit miracle en le déviant d'un coup de poing, évitant le choc à son coéquipier.

-Mais elle est malade cette fille! S'écria Stiles en se tournant vers Scott.

-Je crois qu'ils t'ont pris pour cible. Répondit celui-ci d'un air sombre. Va falloir riposter.

-Mais je ne suis pas-

-Riposte comme tu peux.

La balle revint vers lui très vite, propulsée par un smash d'Isaac.

-Je vais mourir, dit-il pour lui-même alors qu'Allison le sauvait une nouvelle fois.

Il était bien parti pour enfiler le costume de la demoiselle en détresse...sa fierté et sa virilité étaient en train d'en prendre un sérieux coup.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Hors d'haleine, Stiles se laissa tomber sur un banc à la fin du match. Scott vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, arborant une expression résignée. Ils avaient perdu. Oh , pas la petite défaite sur le fil. Non...La bonne grosse branlée des familles... Pas étonnant aussi...ils ne visaient que Stiles qui était une catastrophe au volley ! Celui-ci voyait bien que ses trois équipiers lui en voulaient d'avoir été si nul mais il n'y pouvait rien. Les sports d'équipes, il en faisait jamais et le volley il détestait ça. Et franchement, se faire mitrailler pendant une demi-heure par une bande de crétins, y avait plus agréable pour passer l'après-midi.

Nul doute que les parieurs avaient dû faire tourner leur calculette et que le bilan ne serait guère en faveur de la bande de Scott. Un bon paquet de points avait probablement migré chez les motards et tout ceci n'allait pas profiter à la réputation de Stiles. Celui-ci se sentait démuni face à une telle rancune de la part de Derek. D'autant qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait pu la déclencher. Parce que là, le mec avait carrément mobilisé sa bande contre lui ! C'était vraiment violent comme délire et ça le foutait en rogne. Il détestait l'injustice.

Il saisit sa bouteille d'eau et but à grands traits, se renversant le reste de la flotte sur la tête puis s'ébroua, éclaboussant Scott au passage. Cette petite douche improvisée l'aiderait peut-être à s'éclaircir les idées. En s'approchant de la poubelle pour y jeter sa bouteille vide, il aperçut Derek. Bordel, ce dernier le fixait avec insistance. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait nom de Dieu ? Ça lui suffisait pas de l'avoir ridiculisé au volley auprès de ses équipiers mais aussi de toute la classe ? Apparemment, non !

Stiles avait besoin de comprendre, alors il lui rendit son regard essayant d'y mettre la même intensité rageuse.

Un mouvement de menton provocateur lui fut adressé en retour. Bon, alors plus de doute, ce grand crétin lui lançait un défi. Un putain de défi en mode gibbon. Bienvenue au pays des grands singes ! Non mais, et puis quoi encore !

Alors, il n'avait qu'à l'ignorer. Cet acharnement puéril finirait par s'arrêter de lui-même.

-Tu ne comptes pas riposter, hein? Commenta Scott, le regard dans le vague.

Stiles s'interrogea. Cette question signifiait-elle que Scott aurait trouvé normal qu'il «  _riposte_  » ? Voilà qui serait surprenant, étant données les mises en garde répétées dont son ami d'enfance l'abreuvait depuis deux jours... De toute façon, là n'était pas le problème et la décision lui incombait, à lui et à lui seul.

-Certainement pas. Je ne vais pas entrer dans son jeu de gamin.

-Il ne va jamais te lâcher, tu le sais ça?

Eh bien voilà...Scott n'avait pas peur d'être incohérent.

-Si ça peut lui faire plaisir... _._ de toute façon, compte pas sur moi pour marcher dans la combine, j'irai pas le provoquer au risque de tout foutre en l'air.

Stiles n'oubliait pas qu'il était en sursis. La moindre baston risquait de lui procurer direct, un bon gratuit de retour à l'internat. Alors pas question. Il avait tout fait pour revenir chez son père dans sa ville natale, c'était pas un connard mal luné qui allait lui gâcher sa chance. Et si tel en était le prix, il supporterait les humiliations quotidiennes.

-Jackson va te détester de nous faire perdre des points.

-Bon écoute, là je te comprends plus. Depuis deux jours tu me dis d'éviter ce mec. Tu me dis que c'est un danger. Et maintenant, tu argumentes comme si tu voulais que j'aille lui foutre sur la gueule ? Explique-moi ta logique, bro, tu veux bien ?

Devant le silence un peu buté de son meilleur pote, Stiles reprit.

\- Hum... Bon. J'ai une autre idée que l'attaque frontale. Votre histoire de points...ça ne compte que pour les épreuves «  _physiques_  »?

-Non, on compte aussi les résultats scolaires. Pourquoi? Je me souviens pas de toi comme d'un premier de la classe...Sans vouloir être méchant. Et même si t'as changé, il faudrait que tu sois au niveau de Lydia pour compenser mes résultats catastrophiques !

-Eh bien,  _sans vouloir être méchant_  non plus, tu n'as pas assisté aux derniers mois que j'ai passés à l'internat. Je vais leur flanquer la pâtée sans avoir à sortir les poings.

-J'ai hâte que tu nous fasses une démonstration de tes nouveaux talents. Stiles Stilinski en bon élève... On aura tout vu !

Stiles eut un rictus en coin. Eh bien, il allait voir justement !

-Ton sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille...


	5. Je souffre de cet acharnement

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Stiles ouvrit son casier et sursauta sous l'assaut de l'eau glacée qui déferla sur lui. Reculant précipitamment, il bouscula des élèves qui passaient derrière. Incapable de prêter attention aux insultes qui fusèrent à son encontre, bien trop choqué par l'événement.

-Stiles! S'exclama Scott en arrivant près de son ami qui commençait à grelotter autant de froid que de nervosité. Ça va?

Il y eut quelques rires devant l'état de Stiles, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Parce que son putain de casier était en hauteur. Comment les mecs s'y étaient pris ? Il se pencherait sur le sujet plus tard. Pour l'instant, ce qui le préoccupait, c'était l'état de ses affaires. Livres, cahier, fringues de rechange tout était imprégné de flotte. Une horreur.

-J-Je v-vais l-l-les tuer, grelottait-il en frottant ses bras pour se réchauffer tout en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans un glaçon qui traversa le couloir en roulant sur lui-même.

-Tu deviens bleu! Paniqua Scott en essayant de récupérer ses affaires alors que personne autour ne faisait quoi que ce soit.

Stiles croisa le regard de Derek au bout du couloir. Sa bande riait aux éclats en le voyant comme ça. De son côté, leur leader semblait juste curieux, comme s'il observait le comportement étrange d'un nouvel animal. Là, visiblement il attendait de voir comment Stiles allait réagir. Ce dernier fit en sorte de laisser son regard glisser sur sa personne, affectant une totale indifférence.

-J'ai des vêtements de rechange dans ma Jeep. Laisse tomber mes affaires. Elles sont foutues de toute façon. Répondit-il à Scott en haussant les épaules.

-Mais tes livres de cours-

-J'en rachèterai. T'en fais pas pour ça. C'est rien, le rassura Stiles en prenant toutes ses feuilles de cours pour les jeter dans une poubelle près des rangées de casiers. Tu pourras dire au prof que j'aurais un peu de retard? Je vais me dépêcher.

Scott hocha la tête d'un air résigné.

-OK, soupira-t-il. Mais faudrait que tu fasses quelque chose vraiment... Ça fait déjà une semaine que ça dure. Chaque jour, ils trouvent une nouvelle façon de te tourmenter. Tu ne peux pas les laisser continuer.

-Beacon Hills. Pas internat. Ça me suffit pour l'instant.

-Tu ne veux pas que j'intervienne pour essayer de le calmer ? Demanda Scott inquiet.

-Non, surtout pas. Tu m'as bien dit que l'an dernier c'était violent, alors ne relance pas le conflit entre vous. Et puis tu serais le seul à me défendre, Jackson lèvera jamais le petit doigt pour moi, si ? Alors, pas question que tu ailles te faire emmerder avec ça. Je suis le seul concerné et tu sais très bien que je suis assez costaud pour tenir le coup. À l'internat, c'était loin d'être facile et je suis toujours vivant !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-T'as pris ton bain annuel à ce qu'il paraît? Se moqua un type lorsque Stiles entra en cours d'économie après s'être changé.

Le coach haussa un sourcil alors que cet abruti ricanait. Tout le monde avait dû entendre parler du nouvel  _exploit_  de la Team Hale. Mais personne ne comprenait pourquoi Stiles était devenu son souffre-douleur. Du moins, c'était ce que Scott lui avait expliqué s'associant à cette perplexité collective. Et pourtant, personne ne lèverait le petit doigt pour l'aider. Après tout, Stiles venait juste d'arriver et le fait qu'on l'ait bombardé victime idéale dès le deuxième jour, agrémentait grandement le quotidien de bon nombre d'élèves. Alors... pourquoi intervenir ? Le fils du shérif présentait l'énorme avantage de focaliser les haines d'un groupe effrayant pas mal de gens, et qui pourrait être assez fou pour venir s'interposer entre eux et leur victime ?

Stiles maugréa dans sa barbe en allant s'asseoir à côté de Scott près de la fenêtre. Son ami le regarda avec un air gêné.

-Ça va? Lui chuchota-t-il.

-Parfait. Je suis juste gelé, répondit Stiles de mauvaise humeur. Dis, tu sais qui c'est, le con qui vient de me faire cette remarque?

Scott regarda rapidement au-dessus de son épaule.

-C'est Keith Martin. Le cousin de Lydia. Un vrai connard. Il paraît qu'il harcèle des élèves depuis son arrivée l'année dernière, mais que personne ne l'a jamais chopé.

-Et ses sbires?

-A côté, c'est Eric Rogers, un enfoiré de première et son meilleur ami. Enfin, plutôt son bras droit. Devant eux les deux mastodontes, ce sont Dick Taylor et Ken Cook. Ils leur servent de gardes du corps. Même s'ils savent plutôt bien se servir de leurs poings tous seuls. Par contre, côté cervelles c'est pas trop ça. Après, y en a encore deux autres qui font partie de la bande de Keith. Le mec devant Cook, c'est Kevin Parker et à côté de lui, tu as leur nouvelle recrue et larbin attitré, Matt Daehler. Ils sont aussi connus que nous et que ceux qui t'emmerdent. Par contre...eux...tout le monde les déteste et leur lèche les bottes en même temps.

-Ils sont un peu la terreur du collège version lycée, quoi.

-Ouais. En gros. Mais ils sont capables de faire beaucoup de mal. Une rumeur raconte qu'ils ont poussé un mec au suic-

-Je vous dérange pas trop McCall, en faisant cours pendant votre petite conférence? Aboya le coach en fracassant son livre d'économie sur le bureau.

-Désolé monsieur, se hâta de s'excuser Scott en se figeant, droit comme un I.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles se gara devant la clinique vétérinaire et examina attentivement les lieux. Il se souvenait pas d'être venu dans ce coin-là quand il était petit.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir amené. C'est crevant de venir ici à pied, dit Scott. Promis, bientôt je m'achète un scooter.

-Pas de problème, bro. Tu veux aussi que je vienne te chercher? Proposa Stiles.

-Non merci. T'inquiète. Ma mère passera après le boulot.

L'hyperactif vit la porte de la clinique s'ouvrir et il haussa un sourcil surpris.

-C'est  _elle_  la véto?

Scott tourna la tête et eut une petite grimace.

-Non. Elle, c'est Jennifer Blake. Elle traîne souvent par ici. Je crois qu'elle fait un apprentissage avec Deaton, mon patron.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier.

-C'est juste qu'elle est... Une briseuse de couple professionnelle. C'est son passe-temps favori et l'année dernière Allison et moi on était sa cible.

-Ah... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas l'apprécier non plus celle-là...

Il la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle monta dans sa voiture et Scott ouvrit la portière de la jeep.

-Bon, à demain. Et fais gaffe à toi.

Stiles hocha la tête sans réellement y croire. Quand on ignorait ses adversaires, ils redoublaient d'efforts pour vous mener la vie dure. L'expérience lui avait déjà prouvé que le seul moyen de défense dans ces cas-là, c'était l'attaque. Mais il ne pouvait pas se battre là, ni même riposter, parce que ça dégénérerait et qu'il se ferait virer. Alors, il en était réduit à courber l'échine, en espérant que la tempête finisse par se calmer d'elle-même.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Comment s'est passée ta journée? Demanda le shérif en voyant Stiles arriver dans le salon.

-Parfaite.

-Tu n'étais pas habillé comme ça ce matin, si?

-On a fait une bataille d'eau, mentit l'adolescent s'attachant à garder un ton naturel.

-Ce n'est pas très malin, soupira l'aîné.

-Ah l'adolescence... Cherche pas à comprendre. C'est plus de ton âge.

Le shérif le regarda, vexé, et ne lui adressa plus la parole. Stiles en profita pour monter dans sa chambre en soupirant. Heureusement, jusqu'à maintenant il avait réussi à esquiver le problème, chaque fois que son père avait noté que quelque chose clochait. Le shérif avait déjà bien assez de soucis avec son boulot et cette histoire de prisonnier en fuite ! Autant ne pas lui en rajouter avec des chicaneries de lycéen.

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Stiles trottait, le visage vissé sur le sol, pour rejoindre le cours de mathématiques lorsque soudain, un choc violent entre les omoplates lui coupa le souffle et le fit basculer en avant. Il amortit sa chute de ses mains, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'étaler de tout son long.

-Aïe...

Les cours fraîchement récupérés chez Allison et Scott avaient voltigé en tous sens devant lui. Les responsables de sa chute le dépassèrent en riant et piétinèrent son travail avec soin, feignant de n'avoir rien vu. Derek ne lui lança même pas un regard.

Stiles se mit à genoux en retenant les insultes qui lui brûlaient la langue. À la place, il ramassa ses feuilles volantes qui disparaissaient les unes après les autres avec le passage des élèves. Personne ne faisait attention ni à lui, ni à ces morceaux de papiers éparpillés qu'ils traitaient comme d'insignifiants déchets.

Keith Martin et sa bande passèrent à côté de lui alors qu'il se relevait et Eric lui donna un coup d'épaule bien placé qui faillit le faire retomber. Il maugréa intérieurement et serra ses affaires contre son torse en reprenant sa route comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et c'était tout comme d'ailleurs. Déjà deux semaines que cela durait et que chaque jour défilait de la même manière. Brimades, humiliations, brimades, humiliations...voilà ce qu'était devenu son quotidien.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Vous osez me rendre  _de nouveau_  un travail dans cet état? Demanda ironiquement Harris en prenant le devoir de Stiles à deux doigts en le montrant bien à toute la classe. Déchiré, sale et avec une magnifique trace de semelle dessus?

-Désolé monsieur Harris. J'ai eu un petit accident.

-Ça ne peut plus durer. J'ai été déjà bien trop indulgent avec vous. Vous viendrez donc ce soir en retenue avec moi. Et bien sûr, vous n'échapperez pas à un F pour ce devoir.

L'hyperactif baissa la tête face à une telle injustice et ne répondit rien. Finalement, il n'avait jamais pu mener à bien son idée de battre la bande de Derek grâce à ses résultats scolaires. Jusqu'à ce jour, l'absence de devoir surveillé et le fait que chaque travail fait à la maison avait été saboté par cette bande de salauds, avaient transformé ce projet en illusion perdue.

-Votre manque de personnalité me sidère chaque fois un peu plus. N'êtes-vous donc fait que pour vous complaire dans le rôle de victime consentante ?

Stiles garda les yeux fixés sur ses cuisses alors qu'il entendait les autres élèves rire entre eux, tout autour.

-Répondez, ordonna Harris avec un sourire.

-Oui, marmonna Stiles à voix basse.

-Je n'ai pas entendu. Dites-le plus fort.

-Oui, répéta l'hyperactif d'une voix plus audible.

-Oh, c'est tellement agréable de vous entendre l'admettre. Eh bien continuez ainsi. Vous nous amusez tous beaucoup.

Stiles serra les poings à en faire blanchir ses articulations. Il rageait. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Fulminer intérieurement et se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ta journée s'est bien passée? Questionna le shérif sans même lever les yeux de son journal.

-Autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Stiles regarda le shérif fixement dans l'attente qu'il ajoute quelque chose, qu'il se retourne par exemple pour voir qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. Bon d'accord, il lui racontait rien de ce qui lui arrivait au bahut. Mais tout de même, un père aimant, ne devrait-il pas percevoir un malaise ? Au contraire, chaque jour le shérif se désintéressait un peu plus du quotidien de son fils.

Et ce soir, le comportement du shérif ne fit que conforter le sentiment de Stiles. Son «  _autant qu'elle le pouvait_  » n'avait suscité aucune réaction ! Son père avait repris sa lecture comme si son fils n'était déjà plus là. Alors, l'adolescent sortit de la cuisine pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. C'était donc ça le prix à payer pour être libre? Être soumis aux autres, n'avoir aucune considération de sa seule famille, se faire humilier à longueur de temps? Pourrait-il supporter ça encore longtemps?

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

-Ce soir on se fait une sortie? Proposa Lydia pleine d'enthousiasme. J'ai envie de m'amuser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse? Demanda Allison en posant son plateau en face de celui de sa meilleure amie.

-On pourrait se faire un double rendez-vous au bowling.

-Mais je sais pas y jouer, se plaignit Scott.

Stiles regarda son ami en se disant que leurs joyeuses retrouvailles pleines de projets communs s'étaient usées bien rapidement. En effet, son ami d'enfance n'avait même pas noté que Stiles n'était aucunement prévu au programme. '' _Double rendez-vous_ '', traduction; pas de Stiles ! Et c'était comme ça depuis le début. Lydia, et surtout Jackson, refusaient autant que possible sa présence. Stiles pensait que leur rancune prenait sa source dans ce conflit permanent avec la bande de Derek. Au-delà de cette stupide histoire de points, il y avait leur image. Cette image, abominablement ternie par ce boulet de Stiles Stilinski. Par cette lavette qui se laissait écraser la tronche par tout le monde. Pourtant, s'il ne voulait pas répondre aux idiots qui le maltraitaient, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire?

En tout cas, Stiles, qui avait cru se sentir seul pendant ces quatre ans loin de Beacon Hills, se rendait compte à quel point il s'était trompé. Tout était tellement pire ici.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait rien faire sans qu'on le regarde en riant.

-C'est OK pour moi, conclut Jackson.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Allison en souriant. Mes parents accepteront sûrement.

Stiles se sentait comme un fantôme, entouré de ces quatre amis inséparables. Il se demandait de plus en plus souvent ce qu'il faisait ici.

Soudain un choc lui fracassa l'arrière du crâne et il posa ses deux mains dessus en se retenant de gémir de douleur. Il tourna la tête vers Isaac qui rattrapait Boyd et Erica et comprit à son air réjoui, que le blond était l'auteur de ce coup de Jarnac. Il le maudissait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Pourquoi semblez-vous si pressé de partir monsieur Stilinski? Demanda Harris sans lever les yeux vers Stiles qui tapait du pied en regardant l'heure. Pourtant, c'est vous-même qui m'avez  _supplié_  d'avoir cette heure de retenue.

Tu parles ! Il avait seulement toussé alors que ce salaud parlait. Et cela, parce qu'il était malade depuis qu'on l'avait enfermé dans les vestiaires du lycée et qu'il y avait passé toute la nuit. Le pire, étant que lorsqu'il avait pu rentrer chez lui le lendemain matin, avide de se prendre une douche brûlante, son père s'était à peine étonné qu'il ait passé a nuit dehors. Il n'avait même pas remarqué son absence, ou alors il n'en avait rien dit. Ce qui n'était guère mieux. Comme quoi... Partout où il allait, Stiles était un fantôme.

Même pour depuis que celui-ci avait son propre moyen de locomotion. Avant ils pouvaient encore parler lorsque Stiles venait le chercher chez lui et le ramenait le soir. Mais maintenant, entre sa copine, son boulot annexe chez le vétérinaire et ses sorties entre potes -sans Stiles- il avait de moins en moins de temps à lui accorder et s'éloignait lentement de lui. Ainsi, Scott l'oubliait carrément, alors qu'il se trouvait assis là, juste à côté. Et cela blessait Stiles plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il avait l'impression de s'effacer peu à peu, de disparaître malgré les nombreux regards posés sur lui à l'affût d'une nouvelle brimade.

C'était de plus en plus insupportable.

-Ne faites pas cette tête de chien battu. Vous me donnez envie d'en faire une réalité.

Stiles baissa le visage alors que les quelques élèves subissant la colle avec lui riaient discrètement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ta journée?

-Aurait pu être mieux, soupira Stiles en commençant à préparer le dîner.

Le shérif leva pour la première fois les yeux vers le visage de son fils et l'observa minutieusement pendant quelques instants.

-Je t'ai entendu tousser cette nuit. Tu devrais te soigner.

Puis il rebaissa les yeux. Stiles aurait pu se réjouir de cette marque d'attention, mais le reproche dans sa voix l'avait bloqué. Que lui reprochait-il donc ? De l'avoir réveillé en toussant ? Dépité, Stiles reprit sa cuisine sans rien dire.

-La soirée pour ma réélection se passera dans un mois, tu y es invité par le maire, dit le shérif tout à coup. J'avais complètement oublié de te prévenir. Trouve-toi un costume correct d'ici là.

Sous-entendu: «  _J'ai oublié parce que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes, mais on me l'a rappelé avec insistance et j'y suis obligé. Ne me fais pas honte à cette occasion_. »

-OK. Je m'en occuperai. Répondit-il simplement.

_Un mois plus tard..._

Stiles soupira, en entendant la bande de Keith caqueter sur son chemin alors qu'il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui. Cette nouvelle colle avec Harris avait rendu sa journée interminable. Mais pourquoi ces crétins riaient-il ainsi ? Qu'avaient-ils encore inventé?

Il poursuivit sa route et...

-Putain, mais c'est pas possible. Ils en ont toujours pas marre !

Quelqu'un s'était amusé à maculer sa voiture d'œufs et il croyait avoir une petite idée sur les auteurs de cette excellente blague. Derek ne lui laisserait donc jamais aucun répit?

-Et ils se croient malins...

L'hyperactif prit un chiffon dans son coffre et essuya du mieux qu'il put son pare-brise. S'agissait de pas se prendre le premier platane venu. Il allait devoir passer au lavage automatique.

Stiles pesta. Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez en retard !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Ses tous nouveaux livres sous le bras gauche et son portefeuille dans la bouche, Stiles arriva au pressing du coin avec soulagement. Sa journée était bientôt terminée, quelle joie ! Par contre, son compte en banque allait moins aimer. La prochaine fois, il ne pourrait plus se procurer de nouveaux manuels, qu'ils soient neufs ou d'occasion, pour remplacer ceux détruits par Derek et ses subalternes.

Sans compter que le smoking, loué pour la soirée de réélection de son père, n'avait pas contribué à améliorer l'état de ses finances. Le budget mensuel que lui accordait ce dernier avait été totalement siphonné par toutes ces dépenses imprévues. Et il était hors de question de solliciter une rallonge, sans devoir lui expliquer ce qui se passait au lycée !

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez arriver à le prendre? Demanda le responsable de la boutique.

-Oui, je crois que c'est bon, répondit Stiles, alors qu'il s'échinait à attraper son porte-monnaie tout en tenant le cintre entre les dents. Merchi beaucoup!

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles s'inséra discrètement dans la foule rassemblée devant l'hôtel de ville. Le maire allait bientôt commencer son discours en présence d'une petite foule, composée de citoyens plus ou moins intéressés mais soucieux de se montrer tout en profitant du buffet gratuit. Tous les collègues de son père étaient présents ainsi que quelques journalistes.

Personne ne connaissait son visage actuel et Stiles se dit que finalement, ça n'allait peut-être pas si mal se passer. Il appréhendait seulement le '' _verre de l'amitié_ '' qui aurait lieu après le discours, dans la salle des fêtes. Sa présence y était clairement attendue et il lui faudrait suivre le héros de la soirée partout où il irait. Il serait également contraint d'écouter les félicitations adressées au shérif, sans oublier les conversations plates et inintéressantes. Mais le pire, serait de subir les regards lourds de reproches, lorsque son paternel jugerait que son fils était décidément très en deçà de ses attentes.

-Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour...

Stiles soupira discrètement. Il vit le shérif un peu en retrait sur l'estrade. Celui-ci affichait une expression impassible. Mais la fierté et la jubilation transparaissaient dans ses yeux. Son mérite était reconnu et il en était récompensé. C'était son jour de gloire. Seulement le sien. Et Stiles eut le sentiment douloureux d'être une fois de plus inconsistant. Jamais, son père ne le chercha du regard. Que ce soit pendant le discours élogieux du maire, ou pendant son propre discours. Jamais, alors qu'il parcourait la salle et saluait parfois d'un petit geste affable des visages connus, son père ne lui adressa le moindre signe. À lui, son fils, irrémédiablement invisible.

Mais Stiles refoula son amertume et écouta puis applaudit bien sagement les deux hommes forts de la ville. Agissant en cela comme tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Se noyant dans la multitude.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ah, le voilà! S'exclama le shérif en invitant Stiles à le rejoindre.

Il le prit par l'épaule avec un sourire tendre que l'adolescent ne lui avait plus vu depuis longtemps et qui fit resurgir le souvenir de sa mère. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

-Je vous présente Stiles, mon fils.

On le complimentait, on lui posait inlassablement les mêmes questions sur son père et sur la fierté qu'il devait ressentir pour le grand homme. Il répondait à tout le monde poliment. Mais sans grand enthousiasme. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il perçut par intermittence les regards sévères de son père envers lui. Stiles avait-il commis une bourde ? Il se demandait bien laquelle. Le sourire si tendre du shérif n'était-il dû qu'aux circonstances ? Quel rôle était donc censé endosser Stiles ce soir-là ? Celui du fils qu'on exhibe, soucieux de qu'à une conscience professionnelle sans faille, le shérif était capable d'ajouter une paternité exemplaire ? En tout cas, quelles que soient les réelles intentions de son paternel, Stiles ne décela aucune bienveillance dans son comportement envers lui, plutôt un profond agacement.

Désabusé, le fils décevant prétexta avoir soif pour se débarrasser d'un énième couple qui voulait savoir comment il vivait la réélection de son père. Parvenu à leur échapper, il stagnait devant la buvette, lorsqu'une conversation lui parvint.

-Quel dommage. Un homme si charismatique avec un enfant tellement insipide. N'a-t-il donc aucune personnalité ce pauvre garçon ? À moins qu'il ne soit sociopathe...vous savez, ces personnes qui ne ressentent rien. Ou alors...il se drogue. Non, vraiment cet homme ne méritait pas ça !

-C'est ma foi vrai. Le shérif est tellement chaleureux. Et si compréhensif. Comment est-il possible que ce gamin soit si froid et si distant ? Tout le contraire l'un de l'autre

-Et encore, vous n'avez pas connu sa mère ! Moi, je l'ai fréquentée. Une femme adorable. Le shérif a bien souffert lorsqu'elle est morte, allez ! Comment un couple tellement enjoué a-t-il pu engendrer un gosse pareil !

Stiles serra violemment son verre à la mention de sa mère. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de dire ça. Ils ne savaient rien sur lui. Ou même sur elle. Ils ne voyaient que les apparences. Qui étaient-ils pour le juger sur un seul regard ?

Dégoûté il chercha son père des yeux et le trouva en train de rire avec le maire à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en posant son verre sur un plateau qui traînait là.

Il vérifia que personne ne le regardait quitter la salle. Précaution stupide puisqu'il était invisible. Lui, n'avait rien à fêter. Se morfondre sur sa solitude serait bien plus adapté que de feindre d'être le fils de cet homme.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles enleva ses écouteurs lorsque claqua la porte d'entrée. Le shérif avait donc fini de faire la fête. Enfin.

Il se demanda s'il avait bu. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas... Même si ça le décevrait.

Des pas lourds résonnèrent dans les escaliers. Il avait effectivement bu. Stiles ne pouvait manquer d'identifier cette démarche qui avait accompagné ses soirées de jeune garçon, après la mort de Claudia. Les souvenirs de cette époque remontèrent à la gorge de Stiles qui serra ses draps, le cœur battant.

Allait-il entrer? Ou seulement passer devant sa chambre, hésitant un instant avant de renoncer?

Il vit l'ombre du shérif obscurcir le filet de lumière qui passait sous la porte et la poignée s'abaissa. Le battant s'ouvrit sur un homme passablement éméché.

-Tiens, t'es là toi? Lui reprocha son père le regard vitreux.

Stiles fronça le nez de dégoût en sentant les effluves de l'alcool arriver jusqu'à lui. Ben, voyons...et où voulait-il qu'il soit ?

-Oui, je ne me sentais pas bien.

-Et toi, tu crois que je me sentais comment, moi? On peut pas dire que tu te sois présenté sous ton meilleur jour ! Franchement, je me suis demandé si tu faisais exprès d'être aussi blasé. Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu étais presque insultant envers ces gens ? Ça t'as plu de jouer au sale gosse ? Je me demande bien pourquoi je t'ai emmené.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et remit ses écouteurs. La meilleure stratégie, quand son père était dans cet état, c'était l'indifférence. Pas de réponse, pas de dispute. Effectivement, au bout de quelques secondes, le shérif s'en alla.

Stiles soupira. Deux mois déjà qu'il était ici. Deux mois qu'il subissait quasiment quotidiennement la violence de la bande de Derek et les moqueries de celle de Keith. Deux mois que tout le monde le méprisait.

Et à tout cela, s'ajoutaient cette incommunicabilité avec son père et l'indifférence de Scott.

-Allez courage. Tu peux le faire Stiles. Tu tiendras.

Mais alors qu'il essayait de s'en persuader, une irrépressible envie de pleurer lui arracha le cœur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait...


	6. J'en ai ma claque

_Un mois plus tard..._

Stiles sentit une secousse sur son épaule et gémit dans son sommeil. Il était épuisé.

-Lâche-moi Scott...

-Hum hum. Désolé, mais je ne porte pas ce nom, répliqua une voix qui le fit se redresser en sursaut.

-Eh merde...Marmonna-t-il d'une voix éteinte en se frottant le visage à deux mains.

-Comme vous dites monsieur Stilinski, se moqua la voix alors que toute la classe riait. Je sens que vous allez avoir quelques petits soucis.

Stiles prit un air crispé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'endorme, justement avec Harris ?

Bon okay, il avait une excuse. Ses nuits étaient atroces depuis pas mal de temps. Et pour cause !

Depuis maintenant trois mois, la bande de Derek le harcelait presque chaque jour. Et Stiles persistait à faire profil bas, endossant le rôle du parfait souffre-douleur Au début avec philosophie, comme un mal nécessaire. Puis au fur et à mesure -la situation n'évoluant guère- avec l'impression de s'habituer. De s'anesthésier contre la honte et le ridicule.

S'était alors instaurée une espèce de routine paradoxalement très créative en terme de brimades à l'égard de Stiles. Bien entendu, ce dernier était devenu la star du bahut. Une star pathétique et minable, élevée au rang de «  _nouvelle victime attitrée_ » de Derek Hale, le beau motard ténébreux. Au point que les «  _spectateurs_ » avaient mis en place un système de paris portant sur la prochaine saloperie qui allait lui tomber sur le coin de la figure.

S'ensuivait que Stiles, dont l'image personnelle était au plus bas, avait développé un mécanisme de défense qui lui permettait de respecter sa règle de conduite : ne pas riposter, tout en se supportant lui-même. Fallait dire que cette règle à la con, allait totalement à l'encontre de son tempérament impulsif. Ainsi, à chaque humiliation, il passait en mode «  _externe_ », se regardant fonctionner, comme extérieur à son corps et à son esprit. Quand, le jour de la rentrée, il avait émis l'idée qu'une sorte de schizophrénie était partagée par de nombreux habitants de la ville, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il allait se trouver si rapidement contaminé !

À cette joyeuse ambiance, s'ajoutaient les regards d'incompréhension déçue de Scott et ceux, de reproches méprisants, du reste de sa bande. Son ami d'enfance lui adressait la parole de manière irrégulière et imprévisible, sans que Stiles parvienne à comprendre si ces rares contacts relevaient d'une culpabilité mal assumée ou d'un réel intérêt.

Pour couronner le tout, les relations avec son père étaient passées de presque normales -presque seulement- à conventionnelles, puis à distantes. Le shérif semblait déçu par son fils et ne lui accordait plus que la petite routine incontournable de «  _bonjour, bonne nuit, passe-moi le sel_  ». Bref, le minimum lorsqu'on dort sous le même toit.

Dormir...justement parlons-en ! Comment dormir quand on ne se reconnaît pas soi-même ? Comment dormir quand on sait que demain vous proposera la même merde qu'aujourd'hui? Il en avait presque perdu l'appétit et quelques kilos en prime. Et ô surprise...personne ne s'en préoccupait. Lui, encore moins que les autres, étant donné qu'il ne se regardait dans la glace que pour se raser une fois par semaine. Et encore !

Bref, il dormait peu et prenait trop d'Adderall...ce foutu médicament contre les troubles de l'attention qui avait parfois l'effet inverse lorsqu'on en abusait. Résultat...des crises d'endormissement le prenaient aux moments les plus inopportuns, en plein cours d'Adrian Harris par exemple !

-Je pense qu'une heure de retenue devrait vous faire plaisir.

Stiles baissa la tête en se mordant la langue. Ne pas répondre. Ne pas répondre. Surtout ne pas laisser sa langue fourchue sortir de l'abri sûr qu'étaient ses dents. Un sarcasme, et il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de rester ne serait-ce que décent. Il insulterait probablement le prof, parce que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il bloquait ses instincts agressifs.

Il fit le vide dans sa tête pour conserver le contrôle et bascula en mode « j _e m'observe_  ».

Harris le regardait de haut avec un rictus sardonique. Ce type avait une véritable dent contre lui depuis le jour de son arrivée. Et pourtant, Stiles n'avait rien fait pour ça. Ni insolences, ni bavardages, de bons résultats...certes en dessous de son maximum, mais les circonstances le pénalisaient terriblement. Alors, pourquoi ce prof s'acharnait-il autant? Une telle injustice le laissait pantois et pourtant il devait l'accepter. Comme le reste. Il avait même détrôné Scott qui détenait auparavant la palme de l'élève le plus détesté par M. Harris.

Stiles sentit chauffer ses oreilles, autant de honte que de colère contenue alors qu'il voyait le type reprendre son cours comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne venait pas une nouvelle fois de piétiner les derniers vestiges de son amour-propre.

Une boulette de papier percuta sa tempe et il grogna avant de l'ouvrir.

' _Tu vas encore le sucer ce soir_?'

Il se tourna d'un bloc dans la direction de l'auteur de ce mot et le foudroya du regard. Keith fréquentait assidûment Lydia depuis quelques temps et paraissait adorer ce statut de larbin que sa cousine lui avait royalement accordé. Conséquence logique, le gars profitait des moments où Stiles avait le malheur d'approcher la bande de Scott, pour se foutre de sa gueule. D'autant qu'il se privait déjà pas de ce plaisir avant de fréquenter assidûment Lydia...

En voyant son regard noir, Keith se mit à rire...en silence...s'agissait pas d'énerver Harris. Aussitôt suivi par ces cinq crétins qui lui servaient de cour. Stiles détestait cette bande, presque autant que celle de Derek. Mais il s'en méfiait encore davantage, car ils étaient plus nombreux.

Ces rivalités entre bandes étaient un contexte nouveau pour lui. À l'internat, tout n'était pas rose. Il y avait des conflits, mais on était loin de cette ambiance agressive et violente -à la limite de la haine et du règlement de comptes- qu'on ressentait ici. Nul doute qu'un jour ça finirait par dégénérer, à moins que ça l'ait déjà fait l'année précédente.

Stiles vit du coin de l'œil les arbitres du duel Team McCall versus Team Hale modifier leur liste. Il venait encore de faire perdre des points à ses coéquipiers. Ils n'avaient jamais été si bas, d'après Jackson qui rageait un peu plus chaque jour.

Stiles avait réussi le tour de force de se foutre à dos les trois groupes.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Il dépassa son casier sans même s'y arrêter. L'endroit était un des sites de prédilection de ses bourreaux. L'un d'eux avait rempli son casier de préservatifs usagés, exploitant en cela une remarque de Derek d'un goût douteux sur la virginité de Stiles. Cette remarque avait blessé ce dernier, bien plus que toutes les humiliations subies jusque-là. En effet, elle montrait que Derek était capable d'exploiter des conversations intimes qu'ils avaient partagées pendant l'été et ça, Stiles avait trouvé que c'était immonde. Par ce comportement, Derek avait souillé une période magique. Celle de ses meilleurs souvenirs de vacances.

C'était la dernière fois que Stiles avait utilisé son casier.

-Ce soir, je vais bosser à la clinique. Si t'as un problème appelle-moi, dit Scott en tapotant l'épaule de Stiles avec compassion.

L'hyperactif s'étonna de ce soudain intérêt de Scott. Sans doute était-il dans un jour de bonté ?

Il ravala son amertume et décida de lui parler.

-Okay...mais ça va pas changer grand-chose au problème. Mon père va me tuer s'il apprend que j'ai encore eu une heure de colle, se plaignit Stiles. Jusqu'à maintenant il a rien dit, mais ça va finir par péter. Je le sens.

-Tu ne peux rien y faire. Harris a tous les droits. Si tu réponds, tu vas en colle et si tu réponds pas, tu y vas quand même.

-C'est injuste qu'il s'acharne comme ça.

-Je sais. On le sait tous. Mais tant qu'il trouve des prétextes, tu devras te plier à ses règles.

-Scott..., dit Stiles d'une voix grave. Je n'en peux plus. Vraiment. Je sens que je vais péter un câble à force de supporter tout ça. Non, mais regarde-moi. Je suis pathétique. Des mois que je me laisse faire comme un crétin pitoyable. Je n'ai plus aucune fierté.

Il s'était contraint à ne pas riposter pour rester à Beacon Hills. Sans doute ! En revanche, il avait aussi espéré que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Que leur haine envers lui s'étoufferait d'elle-même ! Or bien au contraire, elle semblait se nourrir de sa propre existence et se propager à d'autres groupes. Ainsi cette stratégie du dos rond ne fonctionnait absolument pas. Et dorénavant la santé mentale de Stiles était clairement en jeu. Manque de sommeil, vigilance amoindrie, appétit en berne et ça chez lui c'était le signe d'un dysfonctionnement majeur. Alors à quoi bon s'accrocher à cet endroit, si c'était pour ne pas avoir de vie et finir à l'hosto ?

-C'est sûr que j'ai du mal à te reconnaître. Toi qui frappais tout ce qui bougeait pour un simple regard en coin quand on était au collège...s'exclama Scott.

-Tu parles, j'étais un vrai furieux. C'est pour ça que c'est d'autant plus difficile pour moi. J'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu, là ! Alors c'est vrai, je tiens à ma vie ici et je n'ai pas envie de retourner à l'internat. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis plus du tout certain que de me laisser marcher sur la gueule toute l'année, ça soit gérable !

-Tu connais mon avis sur le sujet, alors ne me le demande pas, répondit Scott en levant les mains devant lui. Fais comme tu le sens.

-Bah, je le sens plus justement. En fait, j'en peux plus d'être une victime. Et comme j'ai l'impression que ça risque d'empirer, je suis pas sûr de devoir m'entêter plus longtemps dans cette voix. Sinon je finirai par faire un malheur en pétant un plomb.

Stiles avait espéré éviter l'escalade. Il restait persuadé que s'il ripostait, ça n'arrêterait rien. Au contraire, les choses dégénéreraient jusqu'à la disparition d'une des deux parties. Eh bien tant pis ! Après tout, s'il devait perdre la partie, que ce soit au moins après avoir libéré toute la rage refoulée pendant ces trois mois. S'il voulait redonner un sens à sa vie, il lui fallait se battre ou au moins de défendre.

-Alors, si je dois devenir un bourreau je vais faire en sorte que ce soit prémédité. Une explosion consciente. Poursuivit Stiles d'un air pensif. Et je vais leur faire bouffer leur mère.

Scott grimaça en voyant l'air sombre de son ami, sachant de quoi il était capable. Il en avait même déjà fait les frais. Quatre points de sutures, en échange desquels il avait heureusement gagné un ami. Stiles était comme ça, à l'époque. Il exprimait avec ses poings les émotions trop fortes.

-Un conseil quand même. Évite juste de refaire le portrait d'Harris ce soir. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Et si tu dois te bastonner, fais-le en dehors du lycée.

-Je ne te promets rien. Conclut Stiles d'un ton sauvage.

Instantanément un sourire vint éclairer le visage de Scott qui donna une grande claque dans le dos de son pote.

-Ouah. J'ai l'impression de retrouver mon ancien Stiles. Ça fait du bien.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles soupira d'ennui pour la dixième fois en dix minutes et Harris leva les yeux de ses copies avec un air agacé.

-Faites moins de bruit.

Ce n'était même pas '' _Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît_ '' non ! Bien sûr, Stiles n'était qu'un chien. Donc, il fallait lui donner des ordres. Il serra son crayon dans son poing tout en assassinant son professeur du regard. Il avait très envie de l'étrangler et de lui faire avaler ses lunettes par un endroit où le soleil n'arrivait jamais.

-Et si j'ai pas envie? Rétorqua-t-il plein de hargne.

-Pardon? Répliqua Harris en relevant brusquement la tête.

Les autres élèves collés inspirèrent brusquement en entendant cette remarque de Stiles.

-J'ai dit '' _Et si j'ai pas envie?'_ , répéta-t-il d'un petit ton cassant. En fait, vous êtes déjà myope comme une taupe mais en plus, vous êtes sourd?

Là, il savait qu'il abusait sans doute. Mais c'était tellement jouissif de voir le mec si ahuri ! Évidemment, après trois mois de docilité extrême, voilà qui pouvait surprendre.

-Je vois que monsieur Stilinski souhaite rester en retenue une heure de plus.

-Pourquoi pas deux?

-Et que diriez-vous de trois heures?

-Pourquoi pas quatre tant qu'on y est? Ajouta l'hyperactif quasiment euphorique.

Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. C'était foutrement vrai ce truc. Des semaines à faire l'enfant sage, et seulement quelques secondes pour libérer le sale gosse qui dormait au fond de son crâne. Ça faisait un bien fou de redevenir soi-même.

\- Eh bien allons-y pour quatre.

-Petit joueur, provoqua-t-il emporté par son élan.

Le visage de l'homme vira au rouge puis au pourpre en moins d'une fraction de seconde. Ah, ce coup-ci, il l'avait énervé. Et pas qu'un peu.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer le sourire de vainqueur qu'il sentait monter.

-Dehors.

Stiles laissa intentionnellement Harris voir son immense sourire alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires bien docilement, mais très lentement.

-Plus vite. Dehors j'ai dit!

Stiles jeta son sac sur son épaule et sortit de la salle. Harris le rejoignit dans le couloir, gardant une main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il venait de fermer. Il se tourna vers lui avec un regard dur.

-Vous allez trop loin Stilinski. Je vais devoir appeler votre père.

Stiles cacha sa nouvelle inquiétude derrière un petit sourire victorieux.

-Eh bien allez-y. Ne vous gênez surtout pas. Au moins maintenant, vous avez une raison de me faire chier.

-N'ayez aucun souci sur ce point ! Ah au fait, je vous rappelle que vous êtes invité à venir en retenue samedi matin. Vous ferez les quatre heures que vous avez si habilement négociées tout à l'heure.

-OK. Ça marche. À vendredi alors.

Harris plissa les yeux d'un air furieux alors que Stiles se dirigeait à reculons vers la sortie du couloir, l'air hilare. Au moins, il était sûr que le lendemain tout le monde saurait que la victime pathétique avait fini par se rebeller. Chacun avait ses limites. Et celles de Stiles avait été atteintes voire très largement dépassées.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles referma la porte d'entrée le plus silencieusement possible et ôta doucement ses chaussures dans le hall pour éviter de faire du bruit. Il avait bien fait le malin tout à l'heure devant Harris, mais maintenant il balisait un peu. Le prof avait déjà dû appeler son père pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Et l'entretien n'avait pas dû lui plaire. L'adolescent marcha alors sur la pointe des pieds en faisant attention à ne cogner dans rien.

-Stiles. Viens par ici.

Raté !

Il sursauta et fit tomber son sac de cours sur son gros orteil droit.

-Aoutch!

Sautillant sur son pied valide tout en gémissant de douleur, il aperçut bientôt le visage interrogatif de son père s'encadrer dans la porte de la cuisine.

-Qu'as-tu encore fait? Demanda ce dernier en baissant les yeux sur le contenu du sac de son fils, éparpillé tout autour de lui.

-Bah...je voulais juste pas faire de bruit pour pas te déranger. Mentit Stiles avec un air bougon.

-On peut dire que ta discrétion est exemplaire ! Reprit le shérif, l'expression grave, en l'aidant à récupérer ses affaires. Et puis tant mieux parce que je voulais te voir. Je viens d'avoir ton professeur de chimie au téléphone.

Aussitôt Stiles prit un air coupable.

-Oui, à propos de ça... Je...

-Tsss...attends, laisse-moi parler. Je sais que tu fais beaucoup d'efforts depuis l'année dernière et c'est la première fois en plusieurs mois que j'entends parler de toi en mal. À part les retenues que te donne régulièrement ton prof de chimie, il n'y avait donc aucun problème, le coupa le shérif. À propos de ces retenues d'ailleurs, j'hésitais depuis quelques jours à aller lui dire deux mots. Mais vu la conversation que l'on vient d'avoir, je pense que je vais plutôt contacter la direction. Il n'a pas le droit de s'acharner sur toi à cause d'un différend entre lui et moi.

-Euh...

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avec une mine ahurie. Il venait bien d'entendre que son père ne l'engueulait pas, mais qu'en plus il était de son côté? C'était le monde à l'envers. Qu'y avait-il donc dans l'air de cette ville pour que ses habitants soient d'humeur si changeante ! À peine une semaine plus tôt, il l'avait engueulé pour une broutille et aujourd'hui il le  _défendait_?

Il se pinça le bras en regardant le shérif comme s'il s'agissait d'un extra-terrestre.

-Tu peux dormir tranquille. Assura son père. Et s'il continue à être injuste envers toi, dis-le moi surtout. Je m'en occuperai personnellement.

-Whaou... Euh... Bah, merci j'imagine, bredouilla Stiles incertain. Mais pourquoi tu dis que c'est à cause de toi?

-Parce que j'ai eu affaire à lui plusieurs fois, au cours de différentes enquêtes.

-Comme quoi?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Oh allez, pour compenser les trois mois affreux où il m'a fait vivre un enfer, j'ai bien le droit d'en savoir un peu plus, non?

-Quoi ? Il te persécute depuis la rentrée? Releva le shérif. Mais tu ne m'as rien dit!

L'adolescent grimaça. Il venait de se faire griller.

-Bah... Je ne voulais pas que tu t'énerves parce que j'avais toutes les semaines des heures de colle alors j'ai... Enfin, je me suis débrouillé pour te les cacher. Je me disais que t'avais bien assez de galères avec ton boulot, sans venir te prendre la tête avec les miennes…

L'aîné soupira en passant une main lasse sur sa nuque.

Stiles espérait qu'il n'allait pas changer d'avis au sujet de Harris !

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave. N'en parlons plus. Par contre tu dois me promettre de ne plus me cacher ce genre de chose, à dater d'aujourd'hui !

Incroyable, son père était de son côté.

-Promis, lâcha-t-il d'un air un peu coincé.

Il pourrait pas le tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passait...en revanche, en ce qui concernait Harris, pourquoi pas ? Ce serait plutôt sympa, non ? Comme de savoir ce que son père avait contre ce mec...

-Donc, tu ne veux rien me dire sur lui ? Insista-t-il suppliant.

-Beacon Hills est une ville où peu de secrets résistent longtemps. Je suis sûr que tu peux demander à n'importe quel camarade et tu obtiendras une réponse.

Stiles fit la moue mais abdiqua. Il demanderait à Scott demain. D'ailleurs il avait plus intéressant à faire ce soir. Il devait préparer sa vengeance.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles regarda des deux côtés avant de sortir par une porte de service qu'il referma sans faire de bruit. Le gardien ne patrouillait jamais dans les couloirs la nuit, et son œuvre resterait donc intacte jusqu'au lendemain. Tout cela promettait d'être très réjouissant. Il fronça le nez devant l'odeur nauséabonde émanant de son sac plastique et le jeta, ainsi que ses gants de protection, dans une poubelle extérieure.

Il avait hâte d'être demain matin. Vraiment, vraiment,  _très_  hâte.

_Le lendemain..._

Scott et Stiles pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée et, immédiatement, se bouchèrent le nez.

-C'est quoi cette odeur immonde? Demanda le premier dégoûté.

Autour d'eux, tous les élèves en cherchaient l'origine. Enfin, excepté Stiles qui souriait.

-De la merde de chien. Viens, je tiens à être aux premières loges? Proposa-t-il en souriant encore plus face à l'air surpris de son ami.

-Quoi? Comment... tu-...Oh... tu commences si fort que ça?

Stiles hocha vivement la tête en le tirant par le bras du côté des casiers du groupe de Derek. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train d'approcher du sien avec un froncement de sourcil de plus en plus prononcé. Il devait se demander pourquoi l'odeur s'amplifiait à chaque pas.

-Tu vas voir, dit Stiles en ricanant.

Une sorte de distance de sécurité s'était formée autour des quatre casiers incriminés et personne, à part Derek et ses trois amis, n'osaient approcher. Erica semblait verte de dégoût, de même qu'Isaac.

Stiles se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour être certain de ne pas louper une seule miette du spectacle. Scott l'interrogea du regard avant de faire de même. Tous deux suivaient chaque geste de Derek qui composait actuellement la combinaison de son cadenas.

-Comment t'as fait pour les ouvrir? Questionna Scott curieux.

-C'est un secret.

Puis vint le moment tant attendu. Il y eut des plaintes dégoûtées, alors que chacun pouvait constater l'état déplorable de la propriété souillée de Derek Hale.

-Tapissé de merde. Hmm... Pas mal, commenta Scott d'un air appréciateur. Quelque chose d'autre?

-Que des trucs gentils pour aujourd'hui, répondit Stiles. Tu vas voir. Ça va être drôle.

-Je te fais confiance pour ça.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles s'assit au premier rang du cours du coach. Cela aurait pu être interprété comme un comportement suicidaire, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. Hors de question de louper l'expression de Derek lorsque sa seconde préparation apparaîtrait aux yeux de tous.

Il vit Scott du coin de l'œil qui chuchotait quelque chose à ses trois amis. Ceux-ci se tournèrent vers Stiles d'un même ensemble. Il les snoba.

-Ils vont voir... Je vais leur rattraper ce retard de points en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch.

Stiles pivota sur sa chaise afin d'observer Derek assis au fond de la classe. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'hyperactif lui offrit un beau sourire vainqueur suivi d'un clin d'œil.

L'aîné bougea les lèvres et Stiles crut y lire un '' _Minable_ '' qui fit redoubler son sourire. Il mima un baiser en réponse puis se tourna vers l'avant de la classe.

-Aujourd'hui j'espère que vous avez bien révisé parce qu'on va bosser comme des bossus, dit le coach en posant brutalement ses feuilles de cours sur son bureau.

Stiles n'essaya même pas de savoir si l'expression existait réellement tandis que son sourire ne pouvait pas être plus grand. Le professeur dû le repérer car il fronça un sourcil vexé.

-Stilinski, au tableau pour corriger l'exercice.

-Avec plaisir professeur, s'exclama l'interpellé plein d'enthousiasme.

Son pas guilleret le conduisit jusqu'au tableau et lança un dernier regard appuyé vers Derek. Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers lui perplexes avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Stiles qui ouvrit le tableau. Ce qui dévoila le message  _anonyme_  qu'il avait pris soin de noter la veille. Avec une écriture qui n'était pas la sienne bien évidemment. Précaution absolument inutile, étant donné qu'il était en train de signer son acte de manière criante.

Au bout de quelques secondes il y eut de petits ricanements épars, puis des rires par endroit. Jusqu'à ce que même le coach se mette de la partie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? S'exclama-t-il.

Stiles relut son œuvre tout en souriant à Derek d'un air narquois. '' _Pourquoi la moto de Derek Hale est-elle la seule femme de sa vie selon ses propres mots_? Réponse A:  _Parce qu'aucune autre ne veut de lui._ Réponse B:  _Parce qu'il est incapable d'en satisfaire une vraie._  Réponse C:  _Parce qu'il veut compenser quelque chose._  Réponse D:  _Les trois réponses précédentes réunies_.''

Étrangement, la cible de ses moqueries souriait aussi. Et étrangement, ce sourire fit un drôle d'effet à Stiles qui reprit son sérieux. Bordel, c'était quoi ça...Il le voulait. Maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais j'aimerais bien savoir si c'est vrai, rit le coach en faisant un signe à Stiles de se rasseoir.

Et là, en croisant divers regards, Stiles sut que le coach était bien le seul à n'avoir pas deviné qui était l'auteur de ces mots.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-T'as vraiment tartiné toute cette... enfin, ces... excréments? Demanda Allison en regardant Stiles.

-J'avais des gants, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

-Mais où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée? Demanda Scott, toujours curieux des détails techniques.

-Mon voisin a deux molosses. J'ai juste piqué quelques petites choses dans le jardin.

-Et c'est quoi la suite? Demanda Jackson qui faisait comme s'il n'était pas intéressé.

-Une petite blague de gosse que je trouve drôle, répondit Stiles mystérieusement. Elle commencera en sport. En attendant je vais juste leur parler un peu à la pause de midi.

-On vient avec toi? Demanda Scott inquiet.

-Oh non, ça ira. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je veux juste m'amuser un peu. Y a un truc que je meurs d'envie de faire au mouton.

-Lahey?

-Ouais. Lahey, murmura Stiles alors qu'un rictus prenait place sur son visage.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ah, les voilà enfin.

La remarque de Stiles réjouit leur petit groupe. Leur impatience faisait plaisir à voir.

Il attendit patiemment que toute la bande soit installée pour marcher jusqu'à eux d'un pas conquérant. Boyd fut le premier à l'apercevoir et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche au-dessus de la table ennemie et s'y appuie avec ses bras croisés.

-Salut! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? C'est la grande forme, j'imagine ! Surtout que le père Noël est passé plus tôt pour vous, d'après ce qu'on dit.

Il jeta un regard à Isaac sur sa gauche, puis à Erica à sa droite pour finir par Boyd et Derek qui étaient face à lui.

-Ce parfum vous va si bien. De la merde quoi. Dis-moi Hale, c'est laquelle la bonne réponse d'après toi? Moi je pencherai plutôt pour la D.

Le même petit sourire que pendant le cours d'économie vint éclairer le visage de Derek qui se pencha lui aussi en avant comme pour partager une confidence. Confidence que toute la tablée attendait d'entendre.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas besoin de compenser quoi que ce soit. Lâcha-t-il en le fixant de ses putains d'yeux magnifiques.

Stiles haussa un sourcil en continuant à sourire, même si la remarque le prit totalement au dépourvu. Que fallait-il comprendre ? Aurait-il parlé d'eux à sa bande? Ça semblait un tantinet bizarre.

-Par contre, d'après ce que j'ai vu aux vestiaires toi, c'est une autre affaire...poursuivit Derek, affichant une expression amusée.

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Bon, non il leur en avait pas parlé. C'était juste de la provocation, histoire d'essayer de reprendre l'avantage.

-Tu ne trouves rien à dire? C'est peut-être la vérité, alors.

-Va-y cause, mon grand. Te bile pas, tu vas découvrir dans les prochains temps qui a le plus de couilles. Je suis juste venu ici vous prévenir que vous allez regretter ces trois derniers mois. Je peux être très créatif quand il s'agit d'emmerder le monde. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'un amuse-gueule pour faire savoir que Stiles Stilinski reprenait du service.

Il prit la pomme sur le plateau d'Erica et la croqua tout en fixant Derek droit dans les yeux. Puis il se redressa en envoyant le fruit en l'air plusieurs fois.

-Bon, eh bien...Je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Il recula d'un demi-pas avant de feindre la surprise.

-Ah, mais j'ai oublié quelque chose!

Il changea sa pomme de main et empoigna à pleine poignée les cheveux d'Isaac avant de plonger son visage dans son assiette de purée.

-Œil pour œil.

Il relâcha les cheveux châtains, tournant les talons définitivement.

-Sans rancune, hein? Lâcha-t-il en jetant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Une balle par terrain! Aujourd'hui matchs un contre un! Cria le coach depuis son banc. Votre premier adversaire sera choisi par ordre alphabétique. Les autres viendront en rapport avec vos scores! Allez bougez-vous!

Stiles souffla de soulagement. Du tennis et du un contre un. Sa journée était-elle donc parfaite?

Soudain un cri paniqué le fit se tourner. Il éclata de rire en voyant Erica, Boyd et Isaac se débattre, sans raison apparente, contre leurs maillots. Ils gesticulaient dans tous les sens, cherchant en vain à soulager leur dos et tout leur corps en général. Seraient-ce d'abominables démangeaisons ? Ricana Stiles en lui-même.

-Du poil à gratter? Souffla une voix près de son oreille.

Il hocha la tête et le sourire de Scott s'élargit.

-C'est un truc de gamin.

-Ouais, mais c'est toujours aussi marrant. Et puis, il m'en restait un fond dans un tiroir. C'est pas beau de gâcher, non ?

-Sûr ! Ah au fait depuis ce matin, les arbitres n'arrêtent pas de modifier le décompte des points. Et je peux te garantir que Jackson est d'une humeur délicieuse à ton sujet. Informa Scott avec un petit air entendu.

Stiles ne dit rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait de Jackson! Il ne l'appréciait pas et s'en portait très bien. Même si son quotidien risquait d'être plus agréable avec l'approbation de Jackson.

-Eh... T'en as pas mis à Hale? S'étonna Scott.

L'hyperactif tourna la tête vers Derek qui était le seul à ne pas avoir fui vers les vestiaires. Il fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il avait pris un autre t-shirt que celui laissé dans son casier. À cet instant, l'aîné tourna la tête vers lui en souriant avec ironie. Puis il leva lentement l'avant-bras avant d'offrir son majeur à Stiles.

-Il t'a eu sur ce coup-là.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour s'en rendre compte.

-Il est doué. Très doué. Et je sens que les prochains mois vont être passionnants à suivre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles jubilait. Il n'avait pas pu mieux tomber pour son premier adversaire. Ou plutôt sa première. Erica. Il allait lui faire ravaler sa langue de vipère.

De l'autre côté du terrain, la jeune fille paraissait parfaitement détendue maintenant qu'elle avait pu se changer. Et ce sourire réjouissait Stiles. Il allait la prendre par surprise. D'autant plus que c'était à lui de servir ! Que demander de mieux?

Et là, il constata que plusieurs élèves ne pouvaient pas jouer par manque de terrain. Quel ne fut pas son bonheur en voyant que Keith, Boyd et Derek en faisaient partie? Ils assisteraient donc à la déconfiture d'Erica !

Le coup de sifflet du coach leur annonça le début du match.

Il frappa. La balle rebondit plusieurs fois. Erica n'avait pas pu la renvoyer.

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Puis elle tourna la tête vers l'arrière pour regarder la balle, perplexe, puis à nouveau Stiles.

-Hey...J'ai pas toute la journée Reyes! S'écria-t-il. Tu te bouges un peu les miches?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et lança un regard de pure incompréhension à ses deux amis qui observaient le match. Le même sourire flottait sur la bouche de Derek et Stiles voulait le lui arracher. Et si possible avec les dents.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bah alors, tu sais pas jouer ou quoi? Se moqua Stiles les mains sur les hanches en regardant Erica pliée en deux alors qu'elle s'appliquait à reprendre son souffle. Tu fais moins la maline depuis tout à l'heure.

Il la dominait complètement. Et ça lui plaisait beaucoup plus qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Forcément ! Voir la fière Erica Reyes dans un tel état le faisait se sentir tout puissant.

Hélas cette joie fut de courte durée car Boyd déboula sur le terrain pour parler à son amie. Il sembla lui poser une question et elle secoua la tête négativement. Alors, le garçon la redressa et la sortit du terrain sous le regard déçu de Stiles.

-Hey tu t'en vas déjà? La héla-t-il en avançant de quelques pas dans sa direction.

-Je vais la remplacer, annonça une voix grave de l'autre côté du filet.

Stiles tourna la tête d'un mouvement brusque vers Keith qui l'observait avec beaucoup trop d'intensité à son goût. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête? En tout cas, il vit qu'il venait de devancer Derek.

-Fin du jeu! Ceux qui ont gagné montent d'un terrain et les autres descendent! S'écria le coach debout sur son banc.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles était frustré. Très frustré. Il gagnait tous ses matchs, OK. Il avait même littéralement défoncé Keith et c'était une bonne vengeance. Seulement il n'y avait qu'un seul adversaire qu'il voulait affronter. Derek. Mais il avait dû commencer un terrain en dessous du sien et pour l'instant, il ne pouvait que le suivre sans jamais le croiser.

L'hyperactif donna un coup violent dans la balle qui arrivait vers lui et marqua un dernier point rageur avant que le coach ne siffle la fin de la partie. Maintenant, il rejoignait le premier terrain. Si Derek gagnait son prochain match, ils pourraient enfin être face à face.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu sembles très motivé, commenta Derek en arrivant vers Stiles.

-Je vais te faire mordre la poussière.

-C'est beau l'espoir. Moi je trouve que tu te prends trop au sérieux depuis ce matin.

Le cadet plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Derek avec détermination. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer ainsi, sans rien dire, et Stiles eut l'impression que son attitude hargneuse plaisait au plus vieux. Il haussa un sourcil, étonné par cette pensée. Derek aimait ça?

-On dirait que tu as tout compris, dit ce dernier en souriant. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux.

Le regard de Stiles vacilla. Il était perdu. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce que cherchait Derek.

-Adepte de l'amour-vache? Tenta-t-il, incertain.

-Peut-être.

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux.

-Début du match! Cria le coach.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles força sur ses jambes pour bondir une dernière fois. Son organisme fatigué n'arrivait plus à tenir la cadence, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait une activité sportive si intense. Et il fallait dire que Derek était coriace. Il rendait coup pour coup et semblait bien moins fatigué que l'hyperactif qui haletait entre chaque lancer.

-Allez, plus qu'un point et je le rattrape, grogna Stiles pour lui-même alors que son adversaire était au service.

Il ne voulait pas finir sur un ex æquo mais préférait ça plutôt que de perdre. Il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Ni à ceux qui les regardaient jouer.

Derek frappa la balle de toutes ses forces vers le cadet. Il devait sentir qu'il perdait son avance. Cette pensée fit sourire Stiles. Il avait tellement peur de perdre la face contre le pauvre Stilinski qu'il usait de ses dernières forces et jouait sans réfléchir. Au moins un avantage pour lui. Stiles parvint, dans un effort ultime, à renvoyer la balle avec un effet surprenant. Lorsque Derek la frappa en retour, elle percuta le filet.

Le son strident du sifflet annonça la fin des affrontements.

-Ex æquo, murmura Stiles pour lui-même en se laissant tomber par terre hors d'haleine.

Ayant vécu les deux expériences Stiles, épuisé, pouvait dire que Derek était aussi fatiguant sur un terrain qu'au lit.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et entendit soudain des applaudissements et des sifflements enthousiastes. Il les rouvrit pour constater que ces vivats s'adressaient à lui. L'hyperactif se redressa avec un regard un peu confus et Scott s'approcha de lui en souriant comme jamais.

-Alors toi, t'as décidé d'y aller direct à fond, d'après ce que je vois.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? On a fait match nul.

-Ouais. Sauf que ton adversaire était Derek Hale. Celui qui n'a jamais perdu à aucune discipline sportive quelle qu'elle soit. Alors un match nul, ça compte pratiquement comme une victoire. Tu viens de rattraper une très grosse partie de tes points avec ça.

-Mais on-

-Savoure ta réussite et ne te pose pas trop de questions, le coupa Scott en lui tendant la main. Par contre, tu vas devoir faire gaffe. Hale n'a pas l'air d'apprécier.

Stiles tourna son attention vers Derek qui le fixait les poings serrés et le regard dur. Alors l'hyperactif sourit en repensant au début du cours et il leva lentement son bras, avant de montrer son majeur à l'autre qui rageait.

-On va voir qui sera le meilleur à ce petit jeu, se dit Stiles à lui-même.


	7. Je t'exècre

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

Stiles assis, soupira, attendant que son père se décide à venir dîner. Il avait cuisiné toute la journée pour ce réveillon, mais le shérif ne semblait pas prendre en compte ce jour particulier. C'était pourtant le premier noël qu'ils passaient ensemble depuis quatre ans ! Alors l'adolescent attendait, le repas refroidissant au milieu de la table et la chaise en face de lui désespérément vide.

Il souffla, excédé. Son père finirait-il par sortir de son bureau ? Il pourrait faire un effort quand même. Stiles ne demandait pas la lune ! Juste sa présence pendant le repas du réveillon... afin qu'il vienne goûter la recette de Claudia que Stiles avait préparée de son mieux. Ce dernier voulait se faire pardonner ses sautes d'humeur de plus en plus fréquentes depuis qu'il affrontait Derek au lycée. Fallait reconnaître que c'était pas la joie avant, quand Stiles ne réagissait pas... Mais depuis qu'il avait décidé de prendre sa revanche, ça n'en était pas moins fatiguant.

Stiles toucha le plat du dos de la main. Il était froid. Bon là, pas question de laisser courir. Son père ne pouvait pas travailler le soir de Noël.

Déterminé et blessé, il se leva trop brusquement, cognant ses cuisses contre le bord de la table au passage. Il pesta, manquerait plus qu'il fiche le repas par terre. Quoique... ça ne dérangerait pas grand monde, nota-t-il plein d'amertume alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de son père. Des éclats de voix le stoppèrent net.

\- ... n'a aucune raison de faire ça. Il sait très bien qu'elles sont sous mesure de protection de témoins. Ce type est dingue.

La voix du shérif se tut un instant alors que son interlocuteur lui répondait. Puis il reprit...

-Je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour passer entre les mailles du filet...Ne m'en parlez pas ! Nous avons pourtant passé un avis de recherche national... Et toutes les polices de l'état connaissent le nom de Roger Hill...

Stiles comprit qu'il s'agissait encore de cet évadé et se désintéressa de la conversation. Ça semblait terriblement essentiel pour son père. Tant pis. Il mangerait seul. Son Noël serait donc comme ça, cette année?

-Quelle poisse. Grommela-t-il en attrapant une assiette pour aller s'affaler devant la télé.

Heureusement, il était invité à une fête pour le nouvel an avec Scott et sa bande. Là-bas au moins, il aurait l'occasion de s'amuser. Il avait hâte d'y être.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Cette sinistre soirée de réveillon lui pesa soudain tellement qu'il eut un urgent besoin de prendre l'air. Après avoir rangé la cuisine et mit les restes au frigo, il enfila son sweat favori et mit son mp3 en marche. Pas la peine de prévenir le shérif de son départ ! Plongé comme il l'était dans ses dossiers, son père ne remarquerait sûrement pas son absence. Alors à quoi bon?

Il ferma la porte à clé sans réellement savoir où il comptait aller. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait se vider la tête. Les mains dans les poches et le regard vide, il déambula sans but précis dans les rues désertes de Beacon Hills, laissant ses pensées vagabonder loin de sa famille.

Depuis le début des vacances, il avait noté avec stupeur à quel point sa petite guerre avec Derek lui manquait. À cet instant, il avait une si grande envie de lui chercher querelle que s'il avait su où le type habitait, il aurait été capable d'y foncer directement. Ça tournait à l'obsession. Il lui fallait le regard de Derek, même hostile, pour qu'il se sente bien.

Et il se trouvait pathétique. Les images de cet été magique avec le Derek attentionné et charmeur se superposaient toujours à celle du Derek de Beacon Hills. Ce mec sombre et énigmatique qui l'avait rejeté si violemment et avait contribué à faire de sa vie un petit enfer quotidien. Eh bien, allez savoir pourquoi, peu importait à quel point le mec se montrait odieux, Stiles restait obnubilé par lui. Il le voyait et l'entendait partout. Ce qui était certainement fidèle à la réalité, car on aurait dit que Derek faisait en sorte de rester à proximité de sa victime, désormais en pleine rebellion. Du coup, ils se cherchaient sans arrêt, échangeant avec une joie mauvaise paroles blessantes ou plaisanteries douteuses.

D'ailleurs, depuis que Stiles avait commencé à résister, leur relation avait totalement changé. Une atmosphère particulière se dégageait de leurs joutes verbales. Et ce fut un jour où Jackson et Lydia se tournaient autour en se chamaillant, que la nature de cette ambiance étrange s'était imposée à Stiles. De l'attirance. Une violente et irrésistible attirance. Oh bien sûr, de son côté elle avait aisément survécu aux cruautés que ce salopard lui avait fait subir, mais de la part de Derek...c'était plus que surprenant. Ne lui avait-il pas dit que «  _sa simple présence lui donnait envie de gerber ?_  »...alors, comment expliquer ce sentiment persistant ?

Car ces regards qu'il avait pris pour de la haine n'étaient rien d'autres que du désir. Un désir frustré. Stiles en était convaincu. Ce qui changeait intégralement la donne et posait un problème de taille. Si un jour Derek essayait de l'approcher de nouveau, que ferait Stiles ? Accepterait-il ? Le mec avait été tout de même particulièrement infect avec lui pendant plusieurs mois !

-Non. S'il revient je l'envoie se faire fou...

Stiles fronça les sourcils, s'arrêta dans sa marche nerveuse, puis secoua la tête en reprenant sa route.

Oui, il refuserait toute approche.

Enfin il n'y en aurait peut-être jamais.

Et paradoxalement cette pensée le désespéra.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Son cœur lourd l'avait inconsciemment guidé vers l'endroit où il aimait venir lorsque, petit, il souffrait de sa solitude. C'était un lieu propice au recueillement où il pouvait s'épancher en toute quiétude. Il s'avança vers les grilles en fer forgé et serra ses mains autour de deux tiges métalliques pour détailler le décor funèbre qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. De là où il se trouvait, il voyait sa mère Elle était juste là, au bout de l'allée gravillonnée, plongée dans l'obscurité. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux percevoir le faible reflet du marbre glacé et mieux ressentir la présence de Claudia. Il avait besoin de se confier à elle mais n'osait pas escalader les grilles.

En vérité ce n'était qu'une excuse. Même si elles avaient été ouvertes il ne serait pas entré. Son départ pour l'internat avait eu le mérite de trancher la dépendance qui le liait à la tombe de sa mère. L'endroit avait trop longtemps entretenu sa souffrance. Par contre, depuis qu'il était revenu en septembre, il n'avait pas réussi à franchir ne serait-ce que l'entrée du cimetière.

Stiles se promit d'aller lui rendre visite au moins une fois dans l'année, avec le plus beau bouquet qu'il pourrait trouver afin de se faire pardonner de l'avoir dédaignée si longtemps.

Pour l'instant il ne se sentait pas encore prêt.

Il laissa ses mains glisser le long de la grille avant de souffler profondément. Il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui maintenant.

_Six jours plus tard..._

Stiles poussa une plainte de frustration en voyant l'air gêné de Scott à côté de lui.

-Vas-y, dis-moi quel est le problème.

-En fait... Tu sais, pour la fête?

-Celle où nous nous rendons en ce moment-même, ajouta l'hyperactif d'un ton las.

-Eh bien, j'ai appris de source sûre que tu n'aimeras pas ce que tu y trouveras.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas. Moi, je crois qu'au contraire il y aura tout ce que je veux. De l'alcool, de la musique et une bonne ambiance.

-Y a un problème avec le dernier point.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi l'ambiance serait mauvaise. Dis-moi ce qui se passe avant que je m'énerve.

Scott tritura les manches de sa veste en faisant une drôle de tête.

-Hale et sa clique y seront, avoua-t-il l'air penaud.

Stiles soupira.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi aurais-je eu la paix deux semaines entières?

Mais il mentait. Cette nouvelle l'enchantait. Enfin ! Il allait le revoir. Derek lui manquait terriblement depuis plus d'une semaine! Et il avait sacrément envie de se frotter de nouveau à lui, au sens figuré bien entendu ! Quoique...son regard se fit rêveur.

-Merde, jura-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Bien sûr, qu'il aimerait aussi au sens propre. Mais il ne fallait pas. Pas après ce que ce connard lui avait fait subir. Tant pis pour ses hormones. D'ailleurs en parlant d'hormones, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de trouver une nana sympa qui accepterait de finir la soirée avec lui, non ? Sans doute...le problème était que Stiles n'en avait pas du tout envie...alors que s'il s'était agi de -

Il força son esprit à se focaliser sur autre chose. La conversation de Scott par exemple, il disait quoi là, en ce moment ? Nom d'un chien, jamais il n'avait prévu de vouloir de cet abruti de Hale si longtemps. Il était censé l'oublier, non ?

Stiles poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et Scott dut croire que la nouvelle l'avait catastrophé. Ce qui était le cas, mais pas comme il devait se l'imaginer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Il y eut quelques cris enthousiastes lorsque Scott et Stiles arrivèrent dans le grand salon des Whittemore aménagé spécialement pour une des plus grandes fêtes de l'année après l'anniversaire de Lydia. La soirée était déjà bien commencée et partout des jeunes dansaient en buvant ou en fumant.

Stiles n'était pas habitué à ce genre de fête et se sentait perdu au milieu de cette foule de visages inconnus. Pourtant, il avait bien l'intention de s'amuser cette nuit.

Il vit Allison se diriger vers eux toute souriante et il la détailla des pieds à la tête. Cette fille était une bombe en fait. Il comprenait mieux comment Scott avait pu flasher dessus.

À propos de canon, si Stiles pouvait retrouver le sien...voilà qui le remplirait de joie. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour scruter la foule à la recherche d'un blouson de cuir ou d'une mèche de cheveux noirs. Seulement, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour distinguer quoi que ce soit.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un? Demanda Scott en criant pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

Stiles secoua la tête négativement.

-Allison et moi on va danser, ça te dérange pas?

-Vas-y.

Scott lui offrit un sourire de remerciement et partit au bras de sa copine. L'hyperactif en profita pour aller s'installer au bar. De là-bas, il pourrait peut-être mieux observer la foule et dénicher son passe-temps favori.

-Je te sers quelque chose, beau gosse?

-Oh mon dieu, murmura Stiles en se tournant vers le barman.

Oui,  _le._  Il attirait tous les gays de la terre ou ce n'était qu'une impression?

-Oh euh... Oui, je voudrais un-

Mais Stiles n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car quelqu'un venait de percuter sa chaise, le faisant tomber sur les fesses.

-Ah putain ! Tu pouvais pas faire atten-

Stiles s'interrompit de lui-même lorsqu'il vit le sourire et le regard moqueur qui le dominaient. Il réprima son propre sourire à la vue de Derek et saisit la main tendue. C'était un piège, il en avait bien conscience, seulement il s'était laissé emporter par le souvenir d'une scène similaire... pendant les vacances.

Juste avant leur premier baiser...

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il prenait pour un piège, Derek le remonta bien docilement. Il vit à son regard confus que celui-ci avait pensé à la même chose que lui. Alors il baissa les yeux sur leurs mains liées et lâcha brusquement celle de Stiles.

-Je t'avais manqué Hale? Cria l'hyperactif en s'avançant vers l'aîné pour s'en faire entendre.

-Dans tes rêves!

Stiles perçut du coin de l'œil un mouvement derrière le bar et aperçut l'air paniqué du lycéen qui faisait office de barman. Le type semblait penser que la compagnie des deux pires ennemis du bahut était mauvais pour sa santé, et il s'éloignait discrètement. Stiles se dit que c'était pas une si mauvaise idée, alors il prit le large abandonnant Derek. Il avait besoin d'air pour évacuer toutes ces pensées incongrues qui l'avaient envahi pendant la courte scène précédente. Il devait être vigilant et se rappeler que ce n'était plus le même Derek. Aucun espoir ne subsistait pour un rapprochement de ce genre entre eux. Et pourtant...il l'aurait tellement souhaité ! Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps.

Alors qu'il arrivait en vue d'une des baies vitrées qui menaient au jardin, Stiles sentit une main l'attraper par le bras et le tirer en arrière.

-Hey Stilinski!

Surpris, il tourna la tête vers Jackson qui le fixait avec énervement.

-C'est vrai qu'Hale et sa bande sont entrés ici?

-Euh... J'en sais rien, mentit Stiles pour une raison inconnue.

-Si tu les croises, ne fous pas la merde avec eux. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Stiles aperçut Lydia derrière son petit-ami. Elle s'approcha.

-Alors, Jackson?

-Il sait pas.

Sur ces mots il s'en alla, sûrement à la recherche de ces indésirables.

-Ils n'ont pas le droit d'être là? Demanda Stiles à Lydia qui était restée avec lui.

C'était un peu con de poser la question.

-En fait, rien ne les empêche de venir, vu que c'est ouvert à tout le monde. La seule condition est qu'ils montrent leur bonne volonté en ne faisant pas de conneries.

Stiles hocha la tête mais elle était déjà partie. Il voulut reprendre son chemin en direction de la fenêtre mais une autre main vint l'attraper par l'épaule et le tira en arrière. Encore une fois !

-Non mais, j'en ai marre à la fin! Lâchez-moi merde! S'énerva-t-il alors qu'un corps chaud venait se coller au sien.

-Pourquoi tu leur as menti? Demanda Derek contre son oreille.

Stiles sursauta et tourna la tête, tentant de voir derrière lui alors qu'un bras puissant le maintenait dans la même position.

-Mais... tu me suis ou quoi? Depuis quand t'es là, Hale?

Il avait choisi de ne pas répondre à la question posée. Et pourtant, cette question de savoir pourquoi il avait menti se posait, bien évidemment ! Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui l'avait poussé à raconter des conneries à Jackson. Après tout, il savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient là, ou au moins Derek. Avait-il essayé de le... protéger? Ou de faire en sorte que personne ne le foute dehors, parce qu'il voulait absolument passer du temps avec lui ? Il n'en savait rien. De manière rationnelle en tout cas.

En revanche, alors que la chaleur du corps de Derek lui provoquait de délicieux frissons absolument déplacés, il commençait à comprendre la raison de son mensonge.

-Je ne vais quand même pas laisser mon souffre-douleur préféré s'en aller. Souffla Derek dans son oreille, chatouillant son lobe d'une manière atrocement sensuelle.

Bordel ! Pas ça, pas maintenant, pas ici !

La main de Derek qui tenait son épaule descendit le long du torse de Stiles pour se plaquer sur son ventre, provoquant une crispation involontaire de ses muscles. L'autre main qui était déjà passée autour de sa taille glissa sur une de ses hanches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Hale? Grogna Stiles en donnant un faible coup de coude dans le bras derrière lui.

-Je montre ma bonne volonté comme ils l'ont demandé si gentiment. Tant que je ne fais que danser sans créer d'embrouilles, tout va bien, non? Demanda-t-il en affermissant sa prise sur le ventre de Stiles.

-Ouais bah, va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre alors, rétorqua Stiles de mauvaise humeur en se débattant mollement.

Pourquoi son connard de corps avait-il des réactions si embarrassantes à cette proximité ? Ce que le « _manque »_  pouvait avoir comme effets malvenus tout de même !

Il essaya de se dégager de la prise de l'emmerdeur, mais celui-ci le tenait bien trop serré pour lui laisser la moindre chance de se libérer sans déclencher immédiatement une bagarre. Et , en réalité ce moment était ...insupportable de perfection. Merde !

-Je veux juste danser, chuchota Derek en entamant un mouvement lascif de bassin contre Stiles.

L'hyperactif rougit en sentant les souvenirs remonter à la surface et aussi...en sentant autre chose de beaucoup plus concret. Alors là...impossible non ? Ou alors... L'ambiance lourde de fumée et d'alcool agissait-elle sur leurs hormones respectives, les faisant basculer plusieurs mois en arrière ? Emporté par l'intensité du moment, il laissa remonter ses bras pour les enrouler derrière la nuque de Derek, cambrant les reins. Ce mouvement involontaire eut pour effet de plaquer davantage ses fesses contre...eh bien, tout contre...et même si c'était une mauvaise idée, c'était une excellente position. Parce qu'il devina, au contact des dents sur la peau de sa nuque, le sourire de son partenaire.

Alors il se laissa aller. La musique lui engourdissait tous les sens. Une seconde, il s'interrogea sur ce que les gens pouvaient penser du couple qu'ils formaient. Leur posture était on ne peut plus transparente. À moins que tout le monde ne soit bien trop bourré pour se préoccuper de leur cas... De tout façon, quoi qu'il se passe autour, il s'abandonnait docilement aux désirs de Derek. Et, à cet instant, ce dernier aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi, il aurait accepté sans hésiter. Le corps de Stiles lui semblait planer et se trouver entièrement et irrémédiablement sous l'emprise de son ancien amant.

Grisé par les caresses sensuelles que lui apportait la danse langoureuse, il laissa sa tête retomber contre l'épaule de Derek qui passa une main sous sa chemise. La petite parcelle de peau offerte se réveilla, stimulée par la chaude pression des doigts et Stiles parvint difficilement à retenir un gémissement alors que son cœur s' gorge s'offrit plus largement, palpitante d'anticipation. Aussitôt un baiser plein de désir y fut déposé, premier d'une petite série qui sinua lentement tout le long de son cou.

Stiles, ivre de l'odeur de Derek qui s'était faite plus prégnante et lui rappelait divinement leurs séances torrides du mois d'août, s'émerveillait de l'effet qu'avaient ces mains et ces lèvres sur lui. Il entrouvrit les siennes dans l'espoir que son partenaire l'embrasserait, mais elles restèrent abandonnées.

Pourtant le plaisir que prenait ce dernier était plus que palpable.

-Tu es vraiment..., souffla Derek d'une voix suave tout près du visage de Stiles.

L'hyperactif ouvrit les paupières à demi pour l'observer et vit se dessiner progressivement un sourire mauvais. Il ne comprit pas et soudain, la fraîcheur nocturne l'alerta. Ils étaient dehors. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt? Et que signifiait ce sourire?

-...Naïf, conclut Derek en le poussant brusquement en avant.

Stiles poussa un cri de surprise et atterrit dans la piscine, en moins d'une paire de secondes.

Aouch... Elle était glacée! Et sale, par-dessus le marché. Il battit des jambes et des bras jusqu'à remonter à la surface et put apercevoir son bourreau, accroupi au bord du bassin. Un rictus rageur déformait ses traits. Des invités inquiets avançaient dans leur direction, obéissant à une espèce de mouvement de panique. Certains avaient reconnu les deux adversaires du lycée et s'inquiétaient sans doute de ce qui pourrait s'ensuivre. Rectification...ils venaient plus probablement jouir pleinement du spectacle.

Une fois le premier choc passé, la fureur l'envahit brutalement. Il était hors de lui. L'eau froide lui avait remis les idées en place et maintenant il fixait Derek de son regard le plus meurtrier. Il le détesta pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Ce n'était pas dans les règles.

Stiles refoula son sentiment d'injustice devant une telle trahison. Mais ça n'en était pas une, car il n'y avait pas de règles justement.

Il nagea jusqu'au bord de la piscine. Derek, qui s'était prudemment éloigné, était trop loin pour qu'il puisse lui attraper une jambe et le faire tomber dans l'eau lui aussi. Il ne pouvait donc rien faire...de là où il se trouvait. Alors, il posa ses mains sur les dalles en pierre et se hissa hors de l'eau tandis que Jackson et le reste de la bande arrivaient.

-Hale! S'écria l'organisateur de la fête. Si t'as un problème avec Stilinski règle-le dehors!

-On est dehors, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, répliqua Derek en se tournant les bras croisés vers Jackson.

Stiles profita de l'inattention de son ennemi pour l'attraper à bras-le-corps comme un furieux et se jeter dans la piscine avec lui. Une fois sous l'eau, Stiles ramena ses jambes sur le torse de Derek et poussa fortement afin de le plaquer au fond. Cette manœuvre lui permit dans le même temps de prendre de l'élan pour remonter à l'air libre. Il accrocha ses doigts sur le mur carrelé tout en percevant l'inquiétude ambiante tandis que Jackson s'énervait et criait quelque chose que Stiles ne comprenait pas. Des insultes peut-être ?

Au moment où Scott se précipitait main tendue pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau, une poigne de fer se referma sur sa cheville et le fit à nouveau couler. Il se débattit comme un diable, donnant des coups désordonnés sans parvenir à empêcher Derek de remonter à la surface, dégoulinant d'algues vertes et d'eau à la propreté douteuse. Malgré sa rage aveugle, Stiles se demanda s'il avait sérieusement souhaité noyer son adversaire. Il plaqua ses cheveux en arrière et afficha un sourire provocateur alors qu'il était pas du tout d'humeur à se marrer. Derek le regarda d'un air...ennuyé. Oui, cet abruti se la jouait blasé.

-T'es vraiment con, soupira-t-il.

-C'est toi qui me dis ça? S'écria Stiles sans accorder la moindre attention à Jackson qui continuait à s'agiter sur le bord du bassin.

-Ouais. T'es con et en plus t'es...naïf. Un vrai gamin.

Le premier coup partit sans crier gare et les autres s'enchaînèrent dans des gerbes d'eau qui aspergèrent les spectateurs trop proches. Ça leur apprendrait à s'amuser du malheur des autres, tiens ! Au bout de quelques coups bien placés, les deux adversaires réussirent à s'immobiliser l'un l'autre. À vrai dire, Stiles avait donné plus de coups que Derek. Étonnement, ce dernier semblait attacher davantage d'importance à la défense. Et voilà que la situation était bloquée. Stiles tenait Derek par la nuque en enfonçant un avant-bras dans sa gorge alors que son adversaire le gardait à distance, enserrant sa gorge d'une main tout en immobilisant son poignet pour éviter d'être étouffé.

-Sortez de là! Cria Jackson en arrivant près d'eux.

-Derek, arrête on se casse! S'exclama Erica essoufflée qui venait d'arriver.

-Stiles, c'est bon! Appela Scott inquiet. Sors de l'eau avant de tomber malade! Ce mec en vaut pas la peine!

-Ouais, c'est ça écoute ton petit pote. Faut pas attraper un vilain rhume, se moqua Derek en plissant les yeux. Ce serait trop pour quelqu'un d'aussi fragile que toi !

Stiles montra les dents et resserra sa prise pour étouffer Derek.

-Sors de là Derek, ordonna Boyd d'une voix forte au bord de la piscine.

Le concerné tourna les yeux vers sa bande qui le regardait avec insistance. Ils allaient avoir des problèmes s'ils continuaient. Alors Derek soupira et lâcha Stiles qui en fit de même. Ils remontèrent sur le bord, aidés de leurs amis et ils eurent le même réflexe de repousser les mains secourables.

Ils se lancèrent un regard mauvais avant de s'éloigner chacun de son côté.

-Ça va? Tu as mal quelque part? S'enquit Scott en vérifiant le visage et ce qu'il pouvait voir de la peau de son ami.

-Ouais c'est bon. T'inquiète. Notre baston à toi et moi était bien pire.

Scott sourit et hocha la tête en riant doucement.

-Okay, je te crois. Bon, je pense qu'on va te trouver de quoi te laver et te chang-

-Non. Je crois que je ne vais de toute manière pas pouvoir rester, alors autant m'occuper de ça chez moi.

-Hale et Stilinski, dégagez de chez moi! Commanda Jackson autoritaire en pointant le doigt vers la sortie.

-Eh bien voilà. Qu'est-ce que je te disais? Soupira Stiles. Bon bah... à plus tard Scottie.

Il n'était pas resté longtemps à sa première fête et c'était bien son seul regret. Après, côté remords c'était autre chose. Il s'en voulait terriblement de s'être laissé avoir comme ça.

Mais aussi, était-il possible d'imaginer ce degré de perversion chez quelqu'un ? Pourquoi Derek avait-il fait preuve d'une telle cruauté ?

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard assassin avant d'être séparés visuellement par la foule qui reprenait la fête où elle l'avait laissée.

_Cinq jours plus tard..._

Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée et Stiles était perdu. Comment devrait-il réagir en présence de Derek après ce qui s'était passé entre eux? Malgré la haine qu'il lui vouait désormais, il devait avouer que le grand brun ne le laissait toujours pas de marbre. Pire que ça, il dépendait de lui et de son regard. Ces cinq jours avaient confirmé ce que Stiles avait ressenti au début des vacances. Il n'existait pas si Derek ne le voyait pas. Et il lui en voulait d'autant plus.

-Hey, tu veux que je t'annonce une bonne nouvelle? Demanda Scott en attrapant Stiles par la nuque.

-Fais-toi plaisir...

-On rattrape leur score. Si on continue comme ça, bientôt on pourra les égaler!

-Tu sembles très enthousiaste...

-Et toi pas beaucoup. Ça ne te fait pas plaisir de pouvoir te venger d'eux?

-Si bien sûr. Mais moi, je ne veux pas les égaler... Je veux les exterminer. Je veux qu'après ça, ils ne se relèvent plus, dit Stiles avec conviction. Surtout Hale. Je veux lui pourrir la vie et je le ferai. Et toi tu m'aideras.

-Sans problème. Je n'attends que tes ordres pour commencer le divertissement.

-Ils vont souffrir, jubila l'hyperactif en se frottant les mains.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ce soir on se fait une bouffe tous ensemble? Proposa Jackson en sortant du cours d'anglais.

-Oui! S'exclama Lydia enthousiaste, j'en ai déjà marre d'être de retour ici.

-Je ne sais pas si mes parents seront d'accord, répondit Allison. Ils étaient pas trop contents de mes résultats scolaires et m'ont fait un petit chantage...

-Oh la fifille à son papa, se moqua Lydia.

L'aînée soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais ignora le ton narquois.

-Mouais, répondit Scott à son tour. Pourquoi pas? Je vais m'arranger avec ma mère.

Stiles fouilla la foule du regard comme chaque fois qu'il les entendait s'organiser des sorties sans lui. Il se sentait blessé d'être ainsi tenu à l'écart. Mais en même temps, il comprenait. Il était le petit nouveau et n'était pas en couple. En outre, il se demandait s'ils ne lui en voulaient pas d'avoir endossé si longtemps le statut de victime. Pourtant, il s'était dit qu'à partir du moment où il réagirait enfin aux humiliations, le groupe finirait par l'intégrer définitivement. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'ils l'invitent au moins une fois. Mais c'était trop demander apparemment.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tiens je me demande ce qu'elle lui veut, dit Scott sans avoir l'air de parler à quiconque.

-De qui tu parles? Demanda Stiles.

-De Blake et Hale, répondit l'autre en les désignant d'un signe du menton.

L'hyperactif regarda dans la direction indiquée et retint sa grimace de dégoût. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches à son goût. Pourquoi étaient-ils si près l'un de l'autre?

-Elle doit faire sa tournée de campagne de «  _médiation_  ». Elle le fait toujours lorsqu'on va trop loin dans notre compet'.

-Hey, mais de quoi elle se mêle?

-Elle est membre du conseil des élèves. C'est son rôle de garder une ambiance générale saine. En plus de s'occuper de choses plus administratives et des événements du lycée comme les clubs et autres.

-Ah...

Stiles était soulagé, elle ne faisait que son devoir. Il ne s'agissait pas d'autre chose. Cette pensée le rassura ce qui l'agaça profondément. Après tout ce n'était pas son affaire et Derek n'avait qu'à baiser qui il voulait. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer en le voyant si familier avec cette fille.

Il plissa les yeux de colère et d'amertume et fixa le dos de Derek avec toute la hargne dont il était capable.

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

Depuis quinze jours qu'ils avaient repris les cours, les hostilités entre Stiles et Derek avaient gagné en fréquence et en intensité. Ils enchaînaient coups bas et humiliations publiques sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des réactions de leur proche entourage. En particulier, l'amusement de Scott s'était évaporé au fil des jours. Stiles avait bien compris que son ami d'enfance estimait qu'il prenait cette affaire beaucoup trop à cœur. Pour l'instant, rien n'avait été dit mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'une discussion sérieuse à ce sujet ne tarderait plus.

En attendant, tout le reste du lycée continuait à profiter du spectacle. Comptabilisant les points avec application. Pas un jour ne passait sans que l'on voie l'un ou l'autre dans une situation cocasse ou cruelle. Les deux anciens amants n'avaient plus besoin de personne pour entretenir leur animosité réciproque, ils faisaient ça très bien tout seuls.

Seulement ce public fidèle ignorait tout de la véritable cause de cette haine qu'ils se vouaient corps et âme. Tout le monde percevait la lourdeur de l'atmosphère dès qu'ils se retrouvaient l'un en face de l'autre. Mais ils l'attribuaient à de la colère, à une rancune tenace entretenue par leurs vengeances successives. Pourtant la vérité était toute autre. De la tension, certes. Mais sexuelle, sans aucun doute possible. Stiles avait bien reconnu cette ambiance particulière. Il savait que c'était ça et cette situation menaçait de le rendre cinglé.

-T'as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui? Demanda Scott en s'asseyant derrière lui.

L'hyperactif, arraché à ses pensées, sursauta et tourna légèrement les yeux vers Derek qui le fixait depuis sa place attitrée au fond de la classe.

-Euh... Non. J'ai oublié.

-Toi? Oublier de te venger d'eux?

Scott semblait vraiment surpris. Mais il n'avait pas l'air déçu, en fait.

-Ouais... Je me demande si ça sert vraiment à quelque chose au final, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Il enfouit son visage entre ses bras. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Désirer violemment Derek et souhaiter en même temps le voir souffrir était une chose difficile à vivre. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à riposter, l'escalade de la vengeance s'était installée comme prévu. Mais au lieu d'aboutir à une solution, ils s'y engluaient. Et Stiles ne voyait pas le moyen d'en sortir. C'était d'autant plus difficile que tout se déroulait comme si cette violence réciproque était leur unique moyen d'être en contact. Et, comme ils semblaient n'exister tous les deux qu'à travers cette relation puissante mais incroyablement frustrante, eh bien...ils continuaient.

-T'es sûr que ça va Stiles? Demanda Scott.

-Ouais. Je suis juste fatigué, répondit Stiles en se redressant pour cacher son incertitude. Aujourd'hui, je pense que je vais les laisser tranquille pour une fois. J'ai la flemme de me décarcasser pour eux.

-Ah...

Scott ne chercha pas plus loin et Stiles en fut soulagé. Il n'aurait jamais su quoi lui dire. La vérité ? Qu'il avait une irrésistible envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec l'ennemi ? Quelle excellente idée ce serait là !

Et si, un jour, Scott comprenait d'une manière ou d'une autre que Derek n'était autre que le mec rencontré par Stiles pendant l'été, il lui en voudrait à mort d'avoir caché ce fait depuis le mois de septembre !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Harris t'a encore collé récemment? Demanda le shérif en plein milieu du repas.

-Non, il s'est un peu calmé depuis que tu as appelé le directeur.

-Très bien. Et il continue à te faire des remarques?

-Oui... Un peu. Mais c'est beaucoup mieux qu'avant, ça c'est sûr. Il me fiche la paix et du coup j'ai de meilleures notes depuis qu'il ne me saque plus trop.

Le shérif parut satisfait que son intervention ait porté ses fruits et il sourit légèrement.

-Et sinon à part ça, comment se passent tes autres cours?

Stiles était vraiment surpris. Depuis quand son père se souciait-il tant de sa scolarité? Pourquoi ce soir en particulier? Mais il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Il voulait profiter de cette occasion en or pour ouvrir le dialogue avec lui.

-Ça va, j'aime beaucoup notre prof principale, et le prof de maths est vraiment drôle...

Peut-être cet échange annonçait-il le début d'une relation plus chaleureuse avec son père ! Il l'espérait ardemment. Si sa situation pouvait s'améliorer sur le plan familial, ce serait déjà une bonne chose.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles termina de ranger les assiettes lorsqu'une couleur vive lui sauta aux yeux au milieu de la paperasse posée sur le micro-onde. Il ferma la porte du placard et regarda autour de lui. Le shérif était au salon, aucun risque qu'il survienne soudainement. Il s'approcha et poussa quelques papiers et factures avant de trouver ce qui avait attiré son regard. Il la saisit et observa attentivement l'enveloppe bleu-électrique. Aucun nom, aucune adresse, elle avait dû être déposée directement dans leur boite aux lettres. Un message d'une admiratrice?

Il voulut soulever le rabat de l'enveloppe mais entendit le shérif venir vers la cuisine. Il remit précipitamment en place l'objet de sa curiosité et s'adossa innocemment au plan de travail alors que son père arrivait pour se prendre une tasse de café.

Il lui fit un petit geste de la main, gêné, avant de quitter la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre où il s'enferma, le cœur battant. Qu'était-ce donc que cette lettre? Une admiratrice? Une amie? Parce qu'il était certain qu'elle provenait d'une femme. Elle était couverte de parfum.

-Oh non...

Et si son père avait une nouvelle femme dans sa vie ? Et lui, son propre fils, n'en aurait rien su?

Il se sentait blessé d'être ainsi mit à l'écart d'une chose aussi importante. Il aurait tant aimé que son père lui en parle. Pour qu'il puisse se réjouir de savoir qu'il allait mieux, qu'il avait enfin fait son deuil.

Certes, mais cela aurait supposé qu'ils soient proches l'un de l'autre. Ce qui était encore très loin d'être le cas !

Stiles soupira de lassitude et de fatigue.


	8. J'ai envie de te détruire

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

L'incertitude de Stiles n'avait pas tenu très longtemps. Cette fois-ci il en était certain, il haïssait Derek de tout son être. Et l'autre le lui rendait bien. Leur guerre était devenue légendaire au lycée. Tout le monde semblait les connaître et suivre leur histoire. Que ce soit de près ou de loin.

Plus les jours passaient, plus Scott s'inquiétait. On voyait qu'il se posait des questions. À mots couverts, sans jamais oser aborder directement le sujet, il avait fait comprendre à Stiles que ça n'avait aucun sens de haïr quelqu'un à ce point-là. Du moins... pas sans qu'il ne se soit passé quelque chose de vraiment grave entre eux par le passé. Quelque chose que Stiles lui cachait.

Bref… Scott n'était pas si loin de la vérité...en plein dedans même...et pour ne rien arranger, maintenant il était vigilant. Heureusement, il restait patient. Malheureusement, il était...tenace. Ainsi, se contentait-il de fixer Stiles sans arrêt, l'interrogeant du regard, attendant que son ami d'enfance daigne lui faire confiance et partager avec lui un secret qui, à ses yeux, existait forcément. Certes, Scottie...ce secret existait. Mais Stiles ne voyait pas l'ombre d'une chance d'être pardonné, s'il venait à te le confier.

Voilà pourquoi Stiles abordait cette journée dans un état d'esprit plutôt morose. D'autant que depuis le matin, un mauvais pressentiment le travaillait. D'un autre côté, dans sa situation, la Saint-Valentin n'était pas la fête idéale. Enfin...si on considérait qu'il fallait ce jour-là faire des trucs en amoureux... Et comme dans son cas, la haine n'était pas si éloignée de l'amour, Derek choisirait sûrement de leur faire vivre un petit quelque chose de spécial...et Stiles n'était pas pressé de savoir de quoi il s'agirait. Pour l'occasion, allait-il accepter de se faire draguer sous ses yeux par une marée de femelles particulièrement entreprenantes ? Peu de risque, avec son air aimable, Derek décourageait toutes les tentatives de drague, et Stiles ne s'en plaignait pas ! Non, il allait faire pire...il allait présenter sa «  _copine_ » à sa bande. Après tout, Erica en avait mentionné l'existence au début de l'année. Et là, Stiles se sentit autant déprimé que fou de rage à la simple idée de les voir se bécoter.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en buvant son café, à moitié froid maintenant. Depuis bientôt six mois, il n'avait jamais vu Derek avec une fille de manière équivoque. Cette fameuse copine n'était donc pas au lycée. Et pas sur Beacon Hills, parce qu'elle n'était jamais venue le chercher à la sortie ! Peut-être était-elle en fac ? Alors, y aurait peut-être moyen d'échapper à ce supplice. Ça le rassura un peu. Puis il grimaça devant cette réaction absolument déprimante. Merde, mais quel con il faisait...être jaloux d'un type qui le détestait si passionnément !

Une autre gorgée de café plus tard, son estomac était toujours aussi tordu. Et pourtant, il avait éliminé ce qui l'effrayait le plus en ce jour maudit de putain de fête de ces cons d'amoureux ! Alors, pourquoi cette sensation de catastrophe imminente ?

-Stiles, tu vas être en retard si tu continues à rêvasser comme ça, déclara le shérif en prenant ses clés.

L'adolescent regarda l'heure et poussa un petit cri de stupeur.

-Je suis en retard!

-C'est bien ce que je disais...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Scott... Je ne veux en aucun cas connaître les positions qu'Allison et toi allez prendre ce soir, soupira Stiles d'une humeur de crin en posant son plateau.

-Oh..., murmura l'autre qui parut vaguement déçu en s'asseyant en face de lui. Tu dis ça parce que toi, t'es frustré d'être seul, en fait.

-Ouais. Carrément. J'ai envie de baiser. Je te signale que le cinq contre un c'est pas super épanouissant et ça me frustre à un point que tu peux même pas imaginer.

-Bah, trouve-toi quelqu'un alors !

-Tu crois que c'est si simple? Répondit Stiles de mauvaise humeur en croisant les bras devant lui, sentant bien qu'il prenait un air buté.

-Oh toi, tu penses encore à ton inconnu de l'été dernier, c'est ça? Demanda Scott doucement.

-Non, pas du tout. Moi je veux une nana. Pas un mec.

-Pourtant t'y penses encore.

-Je te dis que non!

-Si tu n'y pensais plus, ça ferait longtemps que tu serais en couple.

-Pour ça faudrait qu'on s'intéresse à moi.

-Eh ben tu vois, voilà la confirmation que tu penses encore à lui ! Parce que je te signale que ça fait des jours que cette fille, là-bas, te regarde comme si t'étais le seul mec sur terre, alors je suis sûr qu'elle ne veut pas juste faire ami-ami.

-Hein? S'exclama Stiles incrédule en se tournant pour constater qu'en effet une fille le fixait avec insistance.

Il détourna rapidement les yeux.

-Tu crois que... ?

-Oh que oui. L'interrompit Scott. Je me demandais si t'allais la remarquer un jour, la pauvre. Tu lui as déjà foutu plusieurs vents sans même t'en rendre compte.

-Quoi ? Mais euh... Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit?

-Parce que je pensais que tu l'avais vue, mais que tu l'ignorais volontairement parce qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas, répondit Scott en haussant les épaules. Et je reste persuadé que tu préfères moins de poitrine et plus de pectoraux. Rajouta Scott l'air taquin.

-Mais lâche-moi avec ça! Je te dis que je l'ai oublié!

Scott prit une expression satisfaite et sourit en coin, le regard peu crédule.

-Cause toujours. Je sais que t'es encore coincé dessus. Et gravement. Tu devrais peut-être le chercher. T'as aucune piste pour le retrouver?

-Je te dis que j'en veux plus! S'écria Stiles férocement en se levant et en plaquant bruyamment ses mains sur leur table.

Cet éclat provoqua la surprise des élèves qui mangeaient à proximité. Allison, Lydia et Jackson en faisaient partie. Ils se tournèrent vers lui, sans doute dans l'attente d'une suite. Alors il se rassit le rouge aux joues, furieux de s'être emporté et s'excusa silencieusement auprès de Scott avant de baisser la tête, le nez vers son assiette.

-Je ne voulais pas t'énerver...désolé, reprit Scott en se penchant légèrement vers l'hyperactif pour pouvoir parler à voix basse. Mais avoue au moins qu'il te manque un peu. Tu n'aurais pas réagi comme ça sinon.

Stiles soupira en appuyant son visage contre ses paumes.

-Oui... Il me manque. Et j'y pense sans arrêt. Je me dis que si j'avais accepté son numéro tout aurait pu se passer tellement différemment.

-Tu peux encore te rattraper. Je suis sûr qu'on peut le retrouver. Ce n'est pas une simple histoire de numéro refusé qui peut gâcher une relation.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Mais oui, c'était ridicule! Pourquoi ne s'était-il rien demandé après que Derek lui ait sorti cette excuse bidon? Qu'avait-il dit exactement d'ailleurs... Stiles se creusait la cervelle tâchant de se remémorer la scène de ses charmantes retrouvailles avec Derek. Hélas, les seuls mots qui lui revenaient étaient «  _ta seule présence me donne envie de gerber_ ». Pas de quoi éclairer sa lanterne sur une quelconque motivation, autre que cette histoire de numéro, pour détester Stiles à ce point. N'empêche...celui-ci n'avait pas rêvé le petit sourire craquant que Derek lui avait adressé lorsqu'il l'avait revu en cours pour la première fois. Un truc s'était donc forcément passé dans la journée, qui avait fait basculer ce crétin de beau ténébreux et l'avait ainsi transformé... de petit ami, il était devenu son pire ennemi.

Et maintenant, Stiles était certain qu'il subsistait quelque chose entre eux. Une violente attirance physique qui se riait de tous leurs conflits. C'était précisément pour ça que cette histoire s'enkystait. Derek ne pouvait pas revenir avec lui, mais il le désirait toujours... Et ces altercations étaient le seul moment où ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Ce mec était gravement tordu. Carrément fou à lier. Et c'était contagieux.

-Je ne comprends plus rien, se plaignit Stiles.

Scott lui tapota gentiment le dos.

-Allez, perds pas courage. On va le retrouver ton prince charmant.

Sauf que son problème n'était pas de le trouver, mais de le comprendre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Stiles, je crois que ta prétendante vient par ici, se moqua Scott en chuchotant à l'oreille de l'hyperactif.

Stiles se retourna et vit qu'en effet la jeune fille, aperçue au réfectoire, le regardait tout en marchant avec détermination dans sa direction. Au même moment Derek et sa bande arrivèrent dans le couloir et Stiles crut à leurs têtes qu'ils venaient l'emmerder. Son pressentiment du matin refit soudain surface. Il soupira donc de soulagement lorsqu'il les vit s'arrêter près de leurs casiers. Fausse alerte.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu ailles lui parler, dit Allison à voix basse.

-À qui... À Hale? Demanda Stiles, les yeux dans le vague.

La jeune fille cligna des yeux avec surprise.

-Mais non, je parle de cette fille.

-Je crois qu'elle a même un cadeau pour toi, en l'honneur de la Saint Valentin. Commenta Lydia qui arborait fièrement la bague offerte le jour même par son propre petit-ami.

-Mais...mais, je sais même pas qui c'est, cette fille! Et pourquoi ça a l'air de tant vous intéresser tout à coup?

-Parce que ça nous fait pitié de te voir rester puceau, répliqua Jackson moqueur.

Scott ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Si vous saviez...

Stiles le fixa d'un air de reproche alors que les trois autres les regardaient avec curiosité.

-Comment ? Il ne l'est pas? Demanda Lydia qui haussa un sourcil.

-Il a-

-La ferme, ordonna Stiles durement en écrasant le pied de son ami qui grimaça.

-Elle arrive par ici! Prévint Allison enthousiaste.

-Mais... je fais quoi, moi? S'affola Stiles alors que Scott le poussait légèrement dans le dos.

-Imbécile ! Souffla son copain. Tu la suis, si elle demande à te parler.

-Mais je lui dis quoi?

-Stiles, arrête de faire l'andouille ! Râla Scott. Fais comme tu le sens.

L'inconnue arriva devant eux avec un air embarrassé et lança un regard incertain à son groupe d'amies qui l'encourageait un peu plus loin. Enfin, elle prit une grande inspiration et s'avança encore un peu.

-Euh... Salut, je... Je sais que tu me connais pas mais je m'appelle Jane et euh... Est-ce que je pourrais te parler deux minutes? Bégaya la fille alors que son visage entier rougissait.

Scott poussa Stiles plus fortement et ce dernier réprima sa grimace avant de hocher la tête.

-On va plus loin si tu veux? Proposa-t-il sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Ils partirent donc tous les deux, avec l'objectif d'aller dans un couloir adjacent pour bénéficier d'un peu d'intimité. Stiles n'osa même pas lever les yeux de peur de croiser ceux de Derek. Il espérait juste qu'il ne les avait pas vus.

L'œil fixé sur le dos de Jane, il la suivit jusqu'au premier angle de mur. Une fois hors de vue des casiers, il s'arrêta. Elle en fit autant et se retourna. Stiles en profita pour l'observer enfin plus en détail. Elle n'était pas si mal que ça. Pas exceptionnelle, mais jolie tout de même. Le genre de fille qui ne l'aurait pas laissé indifférent...s'il n'avait jamais connu Derek. Mais là...elle arrivait trop tard.

Et il ignorait comment lui dire sans la blesser.

-Je... Hum... J'ai fait ça pour toi! Dit-elle en semblant avoir mis tout son courage dans cette simple phrase.

Elle lui tendit une boîte qui paraissait contenir des chocolats et il la prit, sans savoir vraiment quoi faire ensuite. Comment, sans la blesser, lui expliquer qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas?

-J'ai bien conscience que tu ne savais sûrement même pas que j'existais avant que je vienne te voir, mais j'aimerais que tu saches que je suis tombée amour-

Stiles sursauta quand quelqu'un se mit à applaudir. Lui et Jane se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers l'intrus. L'hyperactif se figea. Derek était là, à quelques mètres, tapant dans ses mains, lentement, une expression sarcastique déformant ses traits.

-Alors comme ça, tu fais chavirer les cœurs, toi? Se moqua le nouveau venu d'une voix mauvaise. Comme c'est mignon. Au moins comme ça, tu pourras enfin baiser.

Jane semblait absolument terrifiée. Il y avait de quoi. Se trouver en plein milieu d'une confrontation entre les deux pires ennemis du lycée n'avait rien de réjouissant. Ça risquait de dégénérer. Stiles repensa à son mauvais pressentiment et jura intérieurement. Quelle poisse !

-Oh mais c'est du vrai chocolat? S'exclama soudain Isaac avec enthousiasme en prenant le cadeau de Jane des mains de Stiles pour l'ouvrir. Ils ont l'air bons.

Boyd s'approcha et en piocha un qu'il engloutit d'une bouchée avec un soupir de contentement.

-Ils sont vachement bons.

-Ils ne sont pas pour vous! S'écria Jane sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait. Rendez-les nous!

-Oh comme c'est mignon, se moqua Derek en les approchant. Il y a déjà un nous. Et alors, vous veniez ici pour vous bécoter?

Le regard de Stiles se durcit alors qu'il voyait l'air de méchanceté satisfaite de Derek. Il n'était pas passé par hasard, non ! Ce salaud était venu exprès. Eh bien, il n'allait pas regretter le détour !

-Serais-tu jaloux ? Demanda le cadet, croisant les bras et lançant un regard provocateur à Derek.

Il jouait avec le feu, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en prendre à cette fille qui n'avait rien demandé.

Dans le même temps, il fusilla Isaac et Boyd du regard alors qu'ils se goinfraient des chocolats offerts par Jane puis reporta son attention sur son adversaire principal.

-Moi, jaloux? De qui ? De quoi ! Je n'aurais jamais une copine si... inintéressante. Regarde-la comme elle est...banale. Elle n'a aucun intérêt franchement, asséna Derek cruellement en fixant Jane dans les yeux.

La jeune fille cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Morte de honte, elle s'enfuit dans le couloir en courant. Stiles n'essaya pas de la retenir et remarqua qu'Erica restait légèrement à l'écart, se contentant de fixer le sol d'un air concentré. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'accord avec ces trois connards et Stiles se dit que finalement, elle avait peut-être un cœur.

-Eh bien, tu ne la suis pas? Demanda Derek en appuyant son épaule droite contre le mur qui soutenait l'hyperactif.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

-Sans doute parce que ça m'amuse de te pourrir la vie?

-Mais tu n'as rien de mieux à faire? Je vais finir par croire que tu es vraiment jaloux.

Isaac et Boyd se mirent à rire en entendant la réplique de Stiles.

-Ouah...Alors comme ça, il te traite d'homo ? Ricana Isaac la bouche pleine.

-Ça cache peut-être quelque chose, ajouta Boyd.

-Bah alors Stilinski, tu nous avais pas dit que t'étais de ce bord-là! Le railla Isaac une nouvelle fois.

Seulement Stiles ne les écoutait plus. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus ceux de Derek qui avaient vacillé un court instant lorsqu'il lui avait posé  _la_  question. Il avait tapé dans le mille sans le vouloir. Ce salaud était réellement jaloux. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il était venu uniquement pour ça, pour chasser cette pauvre fille qui avait eu le seul tort de s'intéresser à Stiles. Et savoir que cet abruti avait blessé Jane, juste par jalousie, ça le mettait hors de lui. Ce crétin n'avait pas le  _droit_  d'être possessif.

-Putain, mais t'as pas le droit de faire ça! Explosa Stiles sans pouvoir contenir plus longtemps sa rage bouillonnante. Je t'interdis de faire ça!

Il empoigna le col de Derek et rapprocha son visage du sien, alors que son cri avait attiré l'attention de plusieurs personnes dont Boyd, Isaac et Erica qui convergèrent vers eux avec des regards mauvais en le voyant menacer leur leader.

Derek fit un geste de la main pour empêcher ses amis d'avancer davantage.

-Ah oui? Dit-il à voix basse en plongeant son regard perçant dans celui de Stiles. Tu m'interdis quelque chose? Et tu crois vraiment que ça va m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de l'être, cracha l'hyperactif dans un murmure. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être jaloux.

-Qui te dit que je le suis?

-Tes yeux. Tes putains d'yeux. Je te connais Hale. Je sais ce qui te passe par la tête des fois. Et là, ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Alors arrête. T'as pas le droit d'être jaloux après m'avoir remballé, après m'avoir fait le coup de la piscine chez Jackson.

Il parlait bas, certain de n'être entendu que par Derek. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas il s'en foutait, sa fureur ayant pris le pas sur tout le reste.

-Stiles? Qu'est-ce qui se-

Scott s'arrêta en voyant la position délicate de son ami et les trois personnes qui les entouraient. Allison, Jackson et Lydia arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard.

-Dégagez! Tous ! Ordonna Stiles avec hargne. Ça ne concerne que Hale et moi.

-Stilinski, fais pas de connerie, dit Jackson avec colère en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. Ne nous cause pas d'emmerdes.

-Occupez-vous de vos affaires, rétorqua Derek d'une voix forte avant de s'adresser de nouveau à Stiles à mi-voix. Je ne suis pas jaloux. Tu comprends? T'es strictement rien pour moi. C'est d'ailleurs pas un hasard si je t'ai envoyé chier.

-Si ce que tu racontes est vrai, alors pourquoi m'avoir fait tout ce cirque pour que je prenne ton numéro?

Derek empoigna à son tour Stiles par son col et le plaqua durement contre le mur derrière lui sous les exclamations des autres.

-Ne me prends pas pour un gamin. Je m'en fiche complètement de cette histoire. Et si t'as pas encore compris, je te mets les points sur les « _i_ » avant de te les foutre sur la gueule. Tu... N'es... Rien...C'est tout.

Stiles vit rouge et repoussa brusquement Derek, le rejetant au milieu du couloir. Puis il prit son élan pour lui cogner dessus mais sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière.

-Non! Lâche-moi Scott! Je vais le massacrer! Lâche-moi! Criait-il la rage au ventre.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Boyd et Isaac retenaient Derek au cas où ce dernier voudrait y retourner mais il ne bougeait pas. Il observait seulement Stiles avec son habituel regard neutre. Et cette vue enragea encore plus l'hyperactif qui se débattit avec davantage de force.

-Jackson aide-moi bordel ! Faut l'éloigner avant qu'il fasse une connerie! Paniqua Scott. Mais faites quelque chose au lieu de rester là plantés comme des glands! Merde!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Stiles calme toi! Pria Scott en prenant le visage de Stiles entre ses mains. S'il te plaît, arrête.

-Laisse-moi y retourner, laisse-moi lui en foutre une sur la gueule. Il n'a pas le droit, ce connard!

-Oui, il n'a pas le droit, approuva Scott qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce que son ami racontait. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois te battre. Tu te rappelles en début d'année? Tu m'avais dit que tu n'allais pas foutre ta chance en l'air bêtement. Eh bien là, c'est l'occasion de tenir ton engagement. Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Si tu entres dans son jeu, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas? Je suis déjà coincé! Je veux le voir souffrir! Et je vais réussir à le faire!

-Pense à ton père, pense à ta chance d'être ici. Tu as fait tellement d'efforts pour retrouver cet endroit, ne gâche pas tout ça pour une broutille pareille.

Stiles prit son visage dans ses mains et crispa ses doigts contre son front alors qu'il soufflait longuement pour essayer de se calmer. Mais c'était si insupportable! Comment avait-il pu lui mentir comme ça? Stiles  _savait!_  Il  _savait_  qu'il avait raison! Derek était jaloux à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le remplacer.

-Ce connard... Il n'a pas le droit d'être...

L'hyperactif serra ses cheveux et cacha son visage contre ses genoux. Scott profita de l'accalmie pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Qu'a-t-il dit pour te mettre dans cet état?

Stiles soupira.

-Il est juste extrêmement con... Et Scott... S'il recommence, empêche-moi de faire une connerie.

-Comme aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais. Jure-moi que tu m'empêcheras de foutre ma chance en l'air, demanda Stiles en tournant la tête vers son ami.

-Oui, je te le jure. Je te retiendrai quoi qu'il arrive.

-Je vais en avoir besoin...

_Une semaine plus tard..._

La première attaque avait fusé sans prévenir. Le visage de Scott se décomposa et il essaya de s'interposer entre Stiles et Derek qui désormais échangeaient coup sur coup.

Derek enfonça son poing dans l'estomac de Stiles avant que celui-ci ne lui fonce tête baissée dans l'abdomen, réussissant dans sa rage à le faire basculer sur le sol.

-Arrêtez! Criait Erica. Derek, arrête!

Mais aucun des deux n'écoutait les ordres ou les suppliques, se foutant comme d'une guigne de leurs tentatives pour les séparer. Ils continuaient à se frapper sans retenue, s'égratignant au passage sur le sol rugueux du parking.

Un attroupement se forma bientôt autour d'eux et certains les incitaient à cogner plus fort, encourageant leur favori. Exaspérés par le bruit, aveuglés par la colère et la frustration, ils cognèrent encore plus fort.

Tout avait commencé par un regard. Un simple regard. Mais le regard de trop selon Stiles. Ce dernier y avait lu une jalousie exclusive de la part de Derek. Alors, il l'avait agressé verbalement. Violemment. Lui avait craché toute sa rage à la gueule. Et forcément, à un moment donné les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée et Derek avait fini par voir rouge et fait mine de le frapper. Avant qu'il soit parvenu au bout de son geste, Stiles avait balancé son poing. Un uppercut en pleine mâchoire. Et voilà où ils en étaient. Ils se battaient comme des chiens, au milieu d'une foule qui stimulait leur haine sans aucun état d'âme. Aucun d'eux ne se rendait compte que Derek et Stiles se détruisaient, qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus.

-Mais interposez-vous! Séparez-les! S'exclama soudain une voix forte et autoritaire.

Aussitôt Stiles sentit quatre paires de mains le tirer en arrière et l'immobiliser. Il jeta des regards coléreux autour de lui et observa d'un air mauvais le responsable de cette interruption. Le directeur en personne. Et il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur.

Ils allaient avoir des ennuis. De très gros ennuis.

-Eh merde...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-...Irresponsables! Dans l'enceinte du lycée en plus! Mais que vous est-il passé par l'esprit? Les réprimandait le proviseur.

Stiles grimaça et maintint un peu plus fortement la poche de glace contre sa joue alors que Derek restait penché sur ses genoux, les coudes posés dessus et le regard rivé au sol.

-Alors? J'attends des explications. Qui a commencé?

L'hyperactif soupira.

-C'est moi, avoua-t-il penaud.

-Et quelle est la raison qui a motivé votre geste?

Le cadet lança un regard en coin à Derek. Ce dernier le lui rendit, son expression visant à lui faire comprendre qu'il devait trouver une excuse valable sans dévoiler la vérité.

-Il m'a provoqué.

-Ah. Et vous pênsez que c'était une bonne façon d'y réagir?

-Non, Mais j'ai craqué. Il me provoque depuis le début d'année, renchérit Stiles sous le regard meurtrier de Derek.

Alors là, oui, il le balançait. Rien à foutre de passer pour un mouchard. Il voulait sauver sa peau, et s'il devait pour cela l'enfoncer encore davantage, Stiles n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

-Est-ce la vérité monsieur Hale? Demanda le directeur en se tournant vers Derek.

Le second élément perturbateur leva enfin les yeux vers l'adulte.

-Il est possible que je me sois un peu emporté verbalement à certains moments, avoua Derek avec un air « _je-m'en-foutiste_  » particulièrement prononcé.

-Hum... Et seriez-vous capable de faire la paix? Questionna le directeur en croisant les doigts sous son menton.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Bien sûr que non. Mais il fallait gérer l'urgence.

-Oui, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Ce n'était qu'un trop plein d'animosité, ajouta Stiles d'une voix calme et posée pour mieux convaincre l'homme de sa bonne foi.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, renchérit Derek. J'ai mal réagi à la provocation.

Le directeur sembla satisfait de leur réponse.

-Vous me semblez en effet prendre un peu de recul sur ce qui s'est passé et en comprendre les enjeux. Alors, je veux bien vous accorder ma confiance. Malheureusement, vos familles respectives seront mises au courant et vous aurez une semaine de retenue. Ensemble, bien entendu.

Stiles offrit un sourire crispé à l'adulte. Ça, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Vraiment pas. Ils allaient encore se foutre sur la gueule.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Mais qu'ai-je encore fait de travers pour que tu recommences à faire des conneries? Soupira le shérif d'un ton las en regardant Stiles avec découragement. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi?

L'adolescent se pinça les lèvres en baissant la tête dans l'attente de la sanction tant redoutée.

-Je veux que tu sois à la maison dès que ton heure de colle quotidienne sera terminée, compris?

Stiles hocha la tête et souffla intérieurement. Sauvé par le manque d'intérêt chronique que portait son père à son emploi du temps. Si ce dernier avait remarqué que son fils ne traînait jamais en sortant du bahut, sans doute sa punition aurait-elle été toute autre.

-Et ne t'avise pas de recommencer !

Sous la menace à peine voilée, il courba le dos, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup. Maintenant qu'il avait replongé dans la spirale de la violence, il ne pourrait plus reprendre son statut de victime docile. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant qu'il ne se fasse virer de Beacon Hills ?

_Le lendemain..._

-Donc, t'es même pas privé de sortie ce week-end? Demanda Scott.

-Non, enfin je crois pas.

-Alors, tu pourras venir à la fête de Sherry?

-Je pense, ouais. Faudra juste que je me tienne à carreau.

Scott soupira.

-Stiles, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça? Pourquoi es-tu allé le provoquer? Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait.

-Son regard m'a énervé, répondit Stiles en se fermant complètement à l'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son ami d'enfance.

-Stiles... Tu ne peux pas risquer autant pour un simple regard de travers. Ça n'a aucun sens.

-En apparence, oui. Mais c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois...

-Alors explique-moi. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as ressenti une telle haine envers lui tout à coup. C'est incompréhensible. Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose...je me demande même si c'est pas quelque chose qui le concerne.

Scott plissa les yeux en scrutant Stiles attentivement à la recherche d'un indice alors que l'hyperactif se mordait la lèvre. Il détestait quand Scott était si perspicace. Et ça lui arrivait plus souvent que l'on pouvait le penser.

-Je te cache rien, mentit Stiles en marmonnant. C'est juste qu'il m'énerve de plus en plus. Tu peux comprendre que je le déteste, non? Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait!

-Oui, je sais, répondit Scott qui parut croire à son excuse. Je sais, t'as raison. Désolé.

Stiles s'insulta intérieurement. Il était un vrai connard de mentir comme ça à Scott. Cinq mois que chaque jour il lui racontait des bobards. Et maintenant, c'était définitivement trop tard pour lui avouer toute l'histoire. De toute manière, il le prendrait mal. Alors, autant ne rien lâcher et attendre que le problème disparaisse de lui-même. C'était sa technique concernant Scott. Une technique de lâche, certes ! Mais sans doute était-ce dans sa nature...

Et, de même que désirer Derek tout en le haïssant. Il ne pouvait rien contre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Mettez-vous chacun d'un côté de la salle. Je ne veux aucun grabuge pendant cette heure de colle. Suis-je bien clair?

Stiles et Derek hochèrent la tête et s'assirent à l'opposé l'un de l'autre dans la salle de classe réservée par Harris pour leur heure de colle. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que ce soit lui qui s'occupe d'eux. Stiles pensait sérieusement que ce type aimait faire ça. Garder des élèves pour occuper ses soirées. Peut-être qu'il n'avait personne chez lui? Étant donné le personnage, ça ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié !

-Et pour que vous ne vous ennuyiez pas, j'ai apporté du travail, annonça Harris en sortant plusieurs feuilles de son sac. Il sera noté, alors appliquez-vous. Enfin, c'est plutôt vous que ça concerne M. Stilinski !

Stiles prit le sujet que venait de lui jeter l'adulte et consulta l'énoncé.

-Mais c'est impossible de faire ça en une heure! S'exclama-t-il.

Harris sourit en s'asseyant à demi sur le bureau devant Stiles.

-C'est étrange comme vous arrivez à me faire ressentir des sentiments si contradictoires. Je suis très ennuyé de devoir supporter vos pitoyables jérémiades mais dans le même temps je me réjouis de vous avoir en face de moi, car je sais que c'est contre votre gré. Étrange, non?

Stiles marmonna une insulte dans sa barbe.

-Qu'avez-vous dit?

-Rien.

-Vous n'avez même pas le cran de répéter ce que vous venez de dire? C'est lamentable. Et après vous osez faire le malin !

Il s'éloigna de sa table pour rejoindre son bureau sans plus prêter attention à Stiles.

-Tout de même M. Stilinski, vous avez plus d'étoffe lorsque vous cessez d'adopter cette attitude fuyante qui manque cruellement de personnalité. Assumez vos choix et supportez-en les conséquences sans faiblir. Je suis certain que M. Hale comprend ce que je veux dire. Conclut-il en regardant Derek.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai, il est nettement plus intéressant lorsqu'il abandonne sa tête de victime. Répondit Derek en souriant.

Stiles était atterré. Mais à quoi jouaient-ils ces deux-là ! Et Harris, qui répondait à Hale en souriant, sur un ton badin, comme s'ils étaient seuls tous les deux et discutaient de son cas ! Il grinça des dents,, particulièrement agacé par leur provocation stupide.

-Bah ouais...C'est ça ! Faites comme si je n'existais pas, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en relisant les exercices qu'il devait faire.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

-Oh allez Stilinski, j'aime voir ton regard de battant, l'excitait Derek moqueur en tournant autour de lui.

Stiles tentait de résister.

-Ne fais rien Stiles s'il te plaît, demanda Scott à voix basse. Pense à ton père, pense à toi...

-Tu vas vraiment les laisser te manipuler comme ça? Le provoqua une nouvelle fois Derek, alors que sa bande paraissait essayer de le retenir. Ils te donnent des ordres, te disent que ce n'est pas bien pour toi mais qu'en penses-tu? Tu aimes ça, te friter avec moi, non?

-On se casse, grogna Stiles entre ses dents en crispant ses doigts sur l'avant-bras de Scott qu'il ne lâchait plus, de peur qu'un seul mot ne le fasse se déchaîner.

Lydia et Allison parurent soulagées qu'il le demande de lui-même et ils prirent le chemin opposé au groupe de Derek qui, de son côté, tentait d'éloigner son leader.

-Ouais, s'exclama Derek avec un rire dans la voix. C'est ça! Va pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère!

Personne n'aurait pu retenir Stiles à cet instant. Impossible d'arrêter un taureau blessé dans sa course folle. Son genou percuta le bassin de Derek, puis ses poings s'abattirent sans relâche sur le torse de celui-ci. Pas sa mère! Pas elle! Il l'avait souillée rien qu'en la mentionnant.

Ils roulèrent au sol, tout en continuant à s'anéantir l'un l'autre. Stiles griffait, arrachait tout ce qui était à portée de main. Était-ce réellement possible d'éprouver tellement de haine pour une personne? Il ne l'aurait jamais cru avant ça. Et ce sentiment lui broyait le cœur un peu plus chaque jour. Ça le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Les ongles de Derek se plantèrent dans sa nuque et Stiles lui griffa toute la longueur du visage avant d'y enfoncer son poing violemment. Ils allaient se tuer. Ils en étaient capables à cet instant. Stiles le sentait. Son sang battait bien trop vite dans ses tempes, l'adrénaline coulait bien trop abondamment dans ses veines, la rage tordait bien trop ses tripes.

Il pourrait le tuer, l'assassiner, le détruire.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait annihiler complètement son existence.


	9. Nos chances sont en péril

Le prix à payer pour avoir voulu tuer un homme: Deux jours d'exclusion et privé de sorties.

Cette peine lui paraissait plutôt dérisoire compte tenu des intentions qui l'avaient motivé. Stiles aurait voulu réussir à le tuer. Réellement. Et ça lui faisait du mal de s'en rendre compte! Il avait eu des envies de meurtre. Pas de celles que l'on a lorsque quelqu'un vous énerve un peu, pas de celles que l'on a quand un petit frère ou une petite sœur a volé votre jouet préféré, pas de celles que l'on a quand un chauffard vous double dangereusement. Non, une profonde, une véritable envie de tuer. Et en même temps, il savait que s'il y était parvenu, il ne s'en serait jamais remis. Pas seulement parce que c'était un acte abominable, non...pas seulement ! Mais surtout parce que sans Derek aux alentours, Stiles pensait que son existence n'aurait plus aucun sens. Et cette idée n'avait pas la moindre justification rationnelle, c'était juste un ressenti qui s'était fait certitude. Derek lui était vital. Comment pouvait-on passer par autant de sentiments extrêmes à l'égard d'une seule et même personne ? Stiles était en permanence déchiré de l'intérieur. Leur rencontre, qui avait si bien commencé était en train de gâcher sa vie.

Et de son côté, Derek voulait-il aussi le détruire ? Parce qu'on pouvait se demander pourquoi, depuis leur première bagarre, leur relation était devenue si violemment désespérée ! Cette provocation sur sa mère était incroyablement cruelle, car enfin, il savait bien qu'elle était morte dans des conditions atroces non ? Quoique...en fait, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé...mais bon...Derek connaissait le shérif et forcément son histoire, non ? Pas sûr...

Quoi qu'il en soit, Stiles avait craqué et maintenant son père recommençait à le détester, autant qu'avant son départ pour l'internat.

-Stiles... Dis-moi ce que je dois faire? Demanda le shérif d'une voix dure. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire de toi. Je t'avais tout de même prévenu de ne pas recommencer. Pas une nouvelle fois. Et qu'as-tu fait? Deux jours après tu as remis ça ! Mais comprends-tu ce que tu fais?

Stiles aurait bien voulu ressortir le raisonnement de Lydia sur la différence entre deux jours ou deux mois pour faire une connerie, mais il se tut. Sans cependant baisser la tête.

-Et baisse le regard Stiles. Baisse ton putain de regard quand tu es devant moi! S'écria le shérif.

-Pourquoi? Parce que je ressemble à maman? Si je suis devenu comme ça à la base ce n'est qu'à cause de toi. Tu m'as fait devenir ingérable toi-même. Comment pourrais-tu me punir après cela? Je ne suis pas responsable du monstre que je suis devenu.  _Tu_  m'as privé de soutien et d'amour quand j'en avais le plus besoin, après la mort de maman. J'étais un gosse, putain! Je n'ai trouvé que la violence pour te faire réagir et attirer ton attention, je t'appelais à l'aide pour que tu t'intéresses enfin à moi et que tu me donnes ce qui m'était indispensable. L'amour de mon père. Malgré tout ce que tu dis, tu ne me voyais pas à cette époque. Tu m'as transformé en monstre pour ensuite pouvoir me punir d'en être un!

-Mais arrête! Cria le shérif à bout de nerfs. Arrête de dire ça! As-tu essayé de me comprendre moi? Que voulais-tu que je fasse à cette époque? J'étais tout aussi perdu que toi sans elle!

-Peut-être mais nous aurions pu nous unir contre le malheur au lieu de rester chacun de notre côté à nous perdre dans notre chagrin! Toi, tu te noyais dans l'alcool et moi dans la violence! T'ai-je puni pour avoir bu autant? T'ai-je fait la moindre remarque à l'époque? Et pourtant toi, tu ne t'es intéressé de nouveau à moi que pour me condamner et m'éloigner de toi! Tu m'as abandonné dès que tu as senti que la situation t'échappait! Tu m'as abandonné! Tu m'as aban-

La voix de Stiles se brisa et il passa une main sur ses yeux pour empêcher les larmes de déborder.

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu avais fait à l'époque? Hurla le shérif qui semblait lui aussi prêt à craquer. J'ai cru mourir quand je t'ai retrouvé à l'hôpital! J'ai cru que ma vie s'arrêtait! Si je t'ai éloigné, c'est parce que j'avais peur! Je l'ai regretté,  _oh ça oui,_  mais je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière! Il fallait que tu comprennes!

-Que voulais-tu que je comprenne? Que j'étais seul et que personne ne voulait plus de moi? Bah, tu as réussi alors...

Le murmure de Stiles toucha bien plus le shérif que s'il avait crié. Celui-ci recula d'un pas, comme frappé au ventre. Il tituba jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine et s'y appuya en fixant son fils d'un regard nouveau. Il leva une main tremblante vers Stiles mais ce dernier l'évita, effectuant un pas en arrière avant de pivoter pour quitter la pièce en courant. Il trébucha plusieurs fois dans les escaliers mais réussit tout de même à aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quel incroyable gâchis ! Pourquoi s'était-il emporté comme ça? Le shérif n'allait jamais supporter qu'il lui ait parlé ainsi. Il allait le renvoyer à l'internat. Stiles allait le perdre une seconde fois. Et c'était entièrement sa faute.

Il se recroquevilla dans son lit et plongea son visage entre ses bras, son envie de pleurer revenant avec plus de force encore. Pouvait-il tomber encore plus bas qu'à cet instant? Était-ce humainement supportable?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-'' _Et tu pourras quand même venir à la fête de Sherry ou pas_?''

Stiles se retint d'insulter Scott. C'était tout ce que son copain trouvait à lui dire? Il venait de le voir tenter de tuer quelqu'un et lui demandait s'il serait là pour sa  _stupide_  fête? Ne comprenait-il donc pas que c'était pas la grande forme et que Stiles avait davantage besoin de se confier que de tirer des plans pour s'éclater pendant le prochain week-end ! Mais non, lui, il voulait savoir s'il pouvait aller  _s'amuser_.

L'hyperactif soupira.

-Non.

-'' _Ah... Dommage..._ ''

-De toute manière, tu seras avec Allison alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. La dernière fois non plus tu ne m'as pas calculé.

-'' _Mais tu m'avais dit que ça irait!_ ''

-J'allais pas te retenir avec moi alors qu'il y avait ta copine.

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil et Stiles s'en voulut d'avoir dit ça. Le pauvre Scott ne lui avait rien fait. Il était peut-être un peu égocentrique en parlant de cette soirée alors que Stiles n'allait pas bien, mais après tout, il n'en avait probablement pas conscience et de toute façon c'était pas de la méchanceté.

-Pardon Scott. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs...

-'' _C'est bon... Je comprends. On laisse tomber ça. Je croyais seulement que ça pourrait être bien pour te changer les idées.._.''

Stiles se sentit encore plus mal qu'avant. Scott était maladroit mais ne cherchait qu'à l'aider. S'agissait de se faire pardonner. Le seul moyen que Stiles envisagea dans l'instant fut de lui donner raison. Après tout, là-bas il pourrait effectivement se changer les idées et s'amuser un peu. Ce qui devrait lui permettre d'évacuer une partie de ses problèmes.

-Okay. Je viendrai.

-'' _Mais et ton père? T'es pas privé de sortie_.''

-M'en fous. De toute façon il va sûrement vouloir me renvoyer à l'internat, après tout ce que je viens de lui balancer ce soir. Alors, autant lui désobéir pour enfoncer le clou. J'en ai marre de tout ça.

-'' _Je sens qu'il y en a un qui veut se bourrer la gueule là._..''

-Exactement. Et ce sera pas plus mal. Si mon père a réussi à oublier la mort de ma mère avec ça, pourquoi ça m'aiderait pas à oublier toute cette merde avec Hale, hein? Il va voir ce que ça fait, mon paternel !

Stiles faisait une connerie, il le savait. Mais foutu pour foutu, autant en profiter pour finir en apothéose.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Pendant toute la durée de son exclusion, Stiles n'avait plus une seule fois adressé la parole au shérif qui n'avait pas non plus tenté une approche de son côté. Ils s'ignoraient tout simplement et s'arrangeaient pour ne pas avoir à se croiser. Stiles mangeait pendant la journée et le soir il ne descendait plus quand le shérif rentrait du travail.

Ce fut précisément pour cette raison qu'il parvint à quitter le domicile familial sans problème le samedi soir. Comment son père aurait-il pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit étant donné qu'il n'avait même pas approché la porte de sa chambre depuis deux jours ?

Et maintenant Stiles se retrouvait devant la maison indiquée par Scott, en pleine incertitude, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il entendait la fête battre son plein, la musique, les cris, les rires. Mais que faisait-il ici franchement? Il n'arriverait jamais à se fondre dans la masse.

-...Et après, elle m'a dit qu'elle était lesbienne. Vous vous rendez compte? J'ai cru que j'allais la frapper-

Stiles sursauta en entendant la voix d'Eric et les rires de Keith et sa bande. Il les vit arriver vers lui et se dépêcha d'entrer.

La première sensation qui lui vint en arrivant à l'intérieur fut: étouffement. Comment faisaient-ils pour respirer dans cet endroit? Et la musique lui cassait la tête !

Voilà qui était absolument parfait...

Ici, pas moyen de penser correctement...Tous ses sens allaient être mobilisés pour supporter cet environnement et aucune pensée parasite inutile ne pourrait venir l'emmerder !

Il se fraya donc un chemin à travers la foule avec pour seul objectif de dégoter à boire. La dernière fois, Derek l'en avait empêché mais cette nuit, ce serait une autre histoire.

-Je te sers quelque chose?

-Ce que tu as de plus fort! Cria Stiles en s'accoudant au bar.

Il fit face à la salle et sourit en regardant tous ces jeunes se défoncer sur la piste de danse. Il avait très envie de les rejoindre et de se trouver une partenaire à son goût.

Sa commande arriva rapidement et il la but...d'abord à petites gorgées prudentes, n'ayant pas envie de perdre ses moyens trop rapidement. Seulement, il avisa une fille qui l'observait avec insistance en se déhanchant de manière franchement sexy alors il vida son verre cul-sec. La chaleur doucereuse de l'alcool réchauffa sa gorge et il sourit malicieusement en échangeant un regard avec l'inconnue. Cette nuit il allait s'amuser.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Putain!

Stiles donna un grand coup sur le mur de la salle de bain et s'aspergea une nouvelle fois le visage d'eau glacée.

-Putain, putain, putain!

Il ne comprenait pas. Elle était belle, un vrai canon, chaude comme tout, prête à le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. La preuve, elle l'avait chauffé toute la soirée en se frottant à lui de façon suggestive alors pourquoi,  _pourquoi,_ n'avait-il pas été excité une seule seconde? L'image de Derek lui revenait sans arrêt quand il se posait cette question et ça l'énervait plus que tout. Ce mec allait le rendre fou. Il perdait complètement la tête!

-Merde!

Stiles cogna une seconde fois sur le mur à côté du miroir. Derek lui avait proprement détraqué l'esprit. Tout, chez ce mec le lui rendait désirable ! Ses yeux, sa voix, sa façon de bouger, ses mains. Absolument tout! Mais qu'avait-il de plus que cette fille là-dehors? Rien! Absolument rien!

Sauf...que c'était Derek. Et qu'il ne pouvait désirer personne d'autre à part lui. Stiles était foutu. Complètement foutu. Jamais il ne pourrait se sortir de cette impasse.

Du coup, rester ici ce soir n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Pas envie de recroiser la fille qu'il avait planté là en prétextant un truc bidon. Et puis, s'agirait de sortir discrètement, parce que voir quelqu'un d'autre que Scott, maintenant, ça lui collait la nausée. Mais Stiles devrait donc lui demander de le rejoindre dehors, ou alors chez son père. Obligé. Parce qu'ici, avec tous ces gens défoncés, c'était pas l'idéal. Oui, voilà. Stiles allait filer en douce, puis il l'appellerait et lui donnerait rendez-vous chez son père. Celui-ci, n'interdirait pas une visite de Scott, il était pas encore très tard. Et tant pis si la soirée de son pote était gâchée, fallait qu'il lui raconte tout. Fallait qu'il se déleste de ce poids avant de devoir partir et quitter Beacon Hills pour toujours.

C'est avec ce super plan bien en tête qu'il sortit de la salle de bain, la démarche incertaine, le regard encore flou de tout l'alcool ingurgité depuis son arrivée. Combien de verres ? Il s'en fichait. De toute façon, ça n'avait servi à rien. Ses problèmes étaient toujours là, l'obsédant même davantage. En plus, il se trouvait ridicule. Totalement pathétique, à se saouler comme ça pour oublier son attirance pour un mec qui le traitait comme une merde.

Stiles prit son portable pour envoyer un message à Scott, mais ses mains tremblaient trop pour qu'il réussisse seulement à trouver son numéro. Alors, il le rangea dans sa poche et descendit les escaliers en titubant, se soutenant à la rambarde pour ne pas dégringoler.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il plongea dans la foule tout en cherchant Scott. Aucune idée d'où le mec pouvait être dans cette masse grouillante. Ils étaient tous imbibés, stones ou les deux à la fois. Alors, il continua sa lente progression. Ça tanguait grave, le sol était pas plat. Tout à coup il se débattit contre des corps mouvants qui lui barraient le passage. Fallait qu'il sorte. Il pouvait plus respirer.

-Scott, marmonna-t-il perdu, le regard au sol. Scott!

Mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Pas avec le vacarme ambiant. Encore moins en parlant au plancher.

Il accéléra le pas, baissant la tête encore davantage, fixant ses pieds qui n'avaient jamais été si fascinants. Aussi...ce serait con de tomber alors fallait faire gaffe parce que la pièce semblait décidée à bouger, sans lui demander son avis.

Et soudainement, un choc lui fit lever le nez.

-Pard-

Stiles s'interrompit de lui-même en tombant sur le regard qui lui faisait face. Mais c'était pas possible ça ! Il crut qu'il allait craquer.

Non, pas lui. Pas Derek. Quelques secondes suffirent à Stiles pour se sentir un peu moins bourré.

Il remarqua instantanément les longues traînées traversant sa joue et sentit une joie malsaine lui remonter dans les tripes. C'était son œuvre et clairement jouissif de savoir qu'il l'avait griffé si profondément. Au point que deux jours après, les traces étaient encore bien visibles ! Par contre, à cet instant, Stiles n'était pas en état de se battre et il espérait que Derek allait passer son chemin. Mais le type restait là, à le fixer, sans rien faire. Personne ne prêtait vraiment attention à eux et Stiles se dit qu'ils avaient tort. Il ne savait pas encore lequel allait frapper en premier, mais ça n'allait pas tarder.

Il vit les lèvres de Derek bouger. Bon, il lui racontait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Impossible d'entendre avec le bordel ambiant. Stiles fronça les sourcils et reçut en retour une moue colérique avant de se faire attraper par le col et tirer sans ménagement à travers la foule. Son kidnappeur poussa quelques danseurs et réussit à les extraire de la piste. Puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers et y bouscula une poignée d'invités qui se gardèrent bien de râler en voyant le duo auquel ils avaient à faire.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à tenir le rythme de Derek. Il manqua à plusieurs reprises de s'étaler par terre mais l'autre le tenait beaucoup trop fermement pour que ça ne se produise.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent dans le couloir de l'étage et Derek ouvrit une porte au hasard.

-Dégagez, ordonna-t-il au couple qui s'y bécotait.

Le garçon voulut protester, seulement il reconnut Derek et aida sa copine à se relever avant de se barrer en quatrième vitesse.

 _Monsieur la Terreur_  claqua la porte derrière eux et le bruit de la musique s'assourdit légèrement.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, là? S'énerva Stiles en poussant Derek pour rouvrir la porte. T'es complètement taré toi!

En guise de réponse Stiles se retrouva violemment plaqué contre la porte, grimaçant de douleur alors que la poignée lui rentrait dans le dos.

-Tu m'en veux à cause du nouveau look que je t'ai fait? Se moqua-t-il en observant les cicatrices sur le visage de Derek.

Il faisait le malin...n'empêche qu'il dut détourner les yeux parce qu'il se sentait réagir avec bien trop d'enthousiasme à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Les traces de griffures associées à ce regard féroce conféraient à Derek un côté sauvage qui excitait Stiles bien plus que de raison. Et le moment étant parfaitement choisi pour ça, il avait envie de lui comme jamais il n'avait eu envie de personne.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ses hormones et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, remarquant avec satisfaction qu'il avait désormais la même taille que Derek. Puis il grogna contre lui-même devant la futilité de cette constatation. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça changeait qu'ils soient de la même taille !

-Tu es insupportable, dit enfin Derek après un moment de silence. Vraiment, complètement insupportable.

-Alors laisse-moi partir, dit Stiles d'une voix agacée. Si t'as envie de me frapper vas-y. De toute manière ça changera rien.

Derek plissa les yeux et frappa la porte juste à côté de l'oreille de l'hyperactif.

-Oh oui, en fait j'ai envie de te cogner chaque fois que je te vois...

Stiles soupira et croisa les bras contre son torse adoptant inconsciemment une posture défensive. Ce type était beaucoup trop près de lui. Cette odeur presque animale qu'il dégageait lui semblait délicieusement envoûtante, la chaleur de son corps faisait bouillir son sang. Bordel, il devait se ressaisir.

-Tu ne connais vraiment pas la notion d'espace personnel? Balança-t-il d'une voix un peu trop enrouée à son goût.

La faute sans doute à son palpitant ayant choisi de prendre le galop, comme un abruti qu'il était.

-Pas avec toi, gronda Derek qui paraissait étrange tout à coup. Tu vas vraiment me rendre fou...

Stiles sursauta lorsque les lèvres de Derek recouvrirent brusquement les siennes. Il voulut d'abord le repousser mais toute volonté l'abandonna lorsque le parfum de son « _agresseur_ » noya définitivement ses sens. Il gémit contre la bouche qui dévorait la sienne et se sentit fondre et brûler en même temps. Il s'agrippa des deux mains à la nuque de Derek et l'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé contre son corps ferme.

Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, ils se mordaient, se griffaient sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. S'ils avaient vécu une histoire comme les autres pendant les vacances, maintenant tout était différent. Ce n'était que rapports de force et violence. À cet instant, ils ne pouvaient pas se désirer autrement.

Derek comprima la poitrine de Stiles en le plaquant un peu plus durement contre la porte. Le cadet grogna de douleur alors que son dos souffrait le martyr d'être ainsi maltraité et il fit mine de mordre Derek en représailles. Mais ce dernier s'arracha de ses lèvres et plongea dans son cou de en glissant ses mains sous les cuisses de Stiles pour le soulever.

Celui-ci croisa les jambes derrière Derek en gémissant alors que la poignée semblait déterminée à lui broyer le dos.

-On fait une connerie, dit Stiles en cognant l'arrière de sa tête contre la porte, les dents serrées dans l'espoir vain de retenir ses soupirs de plaisir.

Mais Derek continuait à embrasser toute la peau à sa portée avec voracité sans se soucier de ce que pouvait bien dire son partenaire. L'entendait-il seulement ? Il avait l'air totalement emporté par ce contact physique.

Et pour Stiles, les sensations avaient beau être d'une intensité hors du commun, son angoisse refit surface. L'atroce déconvenue vécue le soir du nouvel an déchira subitement son cerveau et dissipa les brumes lénifiantes de l'alcool. Le désir se mua en colère.

-Arrête...s'écria-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as encore derrière la tête comme saloperie, mais arrête ça tout de suite.

Stiles commençait à paniquer. Il se débattit. Qu'allait-il lui faire après? Pourquoi l'embrasser comme ça, tout à coup?

-Lâche moi Hale! S'écria-t-il en repoussant Derek violemment, le contraignant à le lâcher.

Il reprit son souffle en titubant un peu contre le mur à cause de la brutale reprise de contact avec le sol.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser te foutre de moi encore une fois? Cracha Stiles hors de lui. J'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour le dernier des cons. Si tu recommences à me toucher ce soir, je te brise en deux!

Le regard de Derek s'assombrit et il prit un air mauvais.

-Tu le prends comme ça? Tu me repousses?

-Tu croyais quoi? Cria Stiles en le bousculant avec rage. Tu me prends pour qui? Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie! J'en ai marre de toi et de ta gueule de connard! Alors fous-moi la paix! Je n'en peux plus de te voir...

Stiles baissa les épaules, las, et s'adossa contre le mur. C'était dur de parler comme ça, son cœur allait peut-être bien finir en miettes, mais c'était une question de survie à moyen terme. Il ne voulait plus souffrir à cause des caprices de Derek et devait rester maître de son choix.

-Je te hais Derek Hale. Et ça ne changera jamais. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix éteinte, absolument pas sûr de son fait.

-Puisque tout a été dit, conclut Derek en rouvrant la porte. Dommage. Pour une fois que je ne me foutais pas de ta gueule.

Puis il s'en alla.

Stiles se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il savait qu'il venait de faire une erreur. Une grave erreur. Et il allait le regretter amèrement. Il le sentait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Il était tard lorsque Stiles atteignit enfin sa maison. Il avait préféré laisser sa Jeep ici pour que l'absence de sa voiture n'alerte pas son père. Riche idée qu'il avait eue là ! Parce que dans l'état où il se trouvait, Stiles n'aurait jamais pu conduire pour rentrer. Il avait donc dû revenir à pied, ce qui lui avait permis de dé-cuiter sérieusement. Par contre, il se sentait totalement vidé !

Les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient toutes allumées. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Il s'arrêta.

-Oh, et puis merde. J'vais pas passer la nuit dehors. Autant y aller direct.

Ça ne servait à rien d'attendre. De toute manière, il allait s'en prendre plein la tête. Fallait qu'il assume ses actes. Alors il reprit le chemin vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit sans même tenter d'être discret. Aussitôt, il entendit un bruit de course dans l'escalier et son père se figea un instant en bas des marches avant de se précipiter vers lui.

Le choc fut brutal. Mais pas de la manière que Stiles attendait.

-Tu es là! Enfin! J'ai cru que... Que tu...

Le shérif expira fébrilement contre les cheveux de Stiles qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces contre lui. L'adolescent resta les bras ballants en attendant une explication. Cet accueil le laissait pour le moins perplexe.

-Je croyais que tu avais de nouveau disparu comme lorsque tu étais petit. Confia le shérif d'une voix précipitée sans reprendre son souffle. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de n'avoir rien vu. Pourtant, il y avait des signes! J'ai eu seulement des soupçons avant-hier et j'ai voulu vérifier...

Stiles n'arrivait pas à comprendre exactement ce que voulait dire son père. Certes, la fatigue et le reste de cuite lui embrouillaient un peu l'esprit, mais il sentait confusément que le shérif avait dû aller fouiner là où il n'aurait pas fallu. Et ça ne sentait pas bon. Vraiment pas bon.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit sur ces jeunes qui te harcèlent ?

Nous y voilà. Il savait. Il  _savait_.

-Comment...?

-J'ai appelé Scott. Il ne voulait pas me le dire et je l'y ai forcé. Tu aurais dû m'en parler. J'aurais pu t'aider à t'en sortir.

-Mais...

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça? Pourquoi essayait-il de trouver une excuse pour justifier le fait qu'il ne lui ait rien dit ? C'était vrai, son père aurait pu faire quelque chose. Mais Stiles en avait-il eu envie? Si le shérif mettait son nez dans leurs histoires, ça envenimerait sans doute encore davantage la situation. Non ?

-Et je sais que tu as commencé à te défendre. J'aurais dû comprendre qu'il y avait une raison derrière toute cette violence. Je suis désolé. Désolé.

Et voilà que Stiles recommençait à culpabiliser. Après Scott qui l'avait pourtant ignoré pendant des mois...voilà qu'il se faisait maintenant des reproches devant le chagrin de son père... Alors que ce dernier l'avait traité presque comme un étranger depuis son retour de l'internat ! Il était vraiment le roi des imbéciles. Mais il ne pouvait pas changer son caractère. Et puis, recevoir enfin une étreinte paternelle après quatre ans, ce n'était pas rien !

Il quitta sa rigidité et entoura la taille de son père avec ses bras. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon d'être là. Il se sentait en sécurité contre son torse. C'était tellement rassurant. Il avait l'impression que plus jamais on ne lui ferait de mal. Comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé? Pourquoi m'avoir caché tout ça?

-Je ne voulais pas te causer encore plus de problèmes. Tu en as déjà assez et puis aussi... j'avais trop peur de te décevoir.

Le shérif soupira et s'éloigna un peu de l'adolescent pour le regarder.

-Tu sais fils, je ne laisserai pas passer ce genre de comportements. C'est inadmissible ! Il y aura des sanctions. Ils vont devoir répondre de leurs actes. Tous autant qu'ils sont. J'irai voir le directeur dès lundi matin.

Stiles grimaça. S'il faisait ça, sans le moindre doute, sa situation ne ferait qu'empirer. Le shérif sembla le remarquer et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Stiles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Ils ne pourront plus rien te faire. Je vais les mettre au pas ces voyous.

L'hyperactif hocha la tête, même s'il n'était pas convaincu.

-Bref, conclut le shérif. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu m'as désobéi ce soir. Et d'après ton haleine, je crois pouvoir affirmer que tu as bu plus que quelques jus de fruits.

Stiles déglutit. Le shérif était très à cheval sur les règles, et là il allait avoir des problèmes.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Pourquoi tu lui as tout raconté? S'énerva Stiles à voix basse en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux à sa porte.

-'' _Mais il est tellement effrayant quand il veut! J'ai rien pu faire. J'ai cru que j'allais me pisser dessus! Il me fout les boules, sérieux.._.''

-Tu lui as dit quoi exactement?

-''...''

-Scott...

Stiles serra son portable avec un regard noir. Il espérait que, de là où il était, son traître d'ami pouvait sentir ses ondes négatives.

-'' _Tout._ ''

La petite voix de Scott finit de l'énerver pour de bon.

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi? Il va voir le dirlo lundi matin! Je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule. C'est la merde totale! Pour se défendre, ils vont sûrement balancer toutes les crasses que je leur ai faites et du coup ça va me retomber dessus!

-'' _Si ça peut te rassurer le père de Jackson est avocat.._.''

-Mais je m'en bats les steaks qu'il soit avocat, le père de ce crétin congénital! Je suis quand même dans la merde jusqu'au cou!

-'' _Arrête de te faire un film._   _Ton père est au courant maintenant. Et il sait bien que tu as fini par riposter, puisque tu t'es battu deux fois. Alors, il imagine bien que tu as dû aussi réagir autrement, non ? Il t'a fait une remarque_   _à ce sujet_  ?

-Non...

-'' _Alors de quoi t'as peur? Il est de ton côté pour une fois, profites-en! Il va tout faire pour te sortir de là et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et surtout, il va te garder à Beacon Hills. C'est ce que tu voulais, non?_ ''

-Ouais, marmonna Stiles pas très convaincu.

-'' _Bah voilà! Alors? Tu es venu à la fête ce soir d'après ce que j'ai compris. Tu t'es amusé au moins? Je t'ai pas croisé_.''

-Mouais suis venu, on peut dire ça... Sûr, que je t'ai pas vu, par contre, j'ai croisé Hale.

-'' _Oh...Et vous vous êtes battus?_ ''

Et là Stiles se demanda quoi faire. C'était une occasion en or pour tout avouer à Scott. Seulement, quelque chose le retenait. En fait, il avait peur de sa réaction et craignait de perdre son seul ami. C'était pas vraiment le moment. Il le lui dirait plus tard.

-Non. Je lui ai foutu un vent.

Au moins il ne mentait pas. Il l'avait vraiment remballé.

-'' _Tu fais des progrès c'est bien. Faudra continuer comme ça, quand tu reviendras en cours lundi._ ''

-Ouais. J'essayerai.

Mais Derek n'allait sûrement pas le laisser faire sa petite vie de son côté. Il allait lui en faire baver pour le punir de l'avoir repoussé. Et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

D'autant moins bon que dans le tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires qui agitait Stiles, une petite pensée perverse s'insinuait dans son esprit. Derek l'avait-il vraiment désiré ou avait-il prévu, comme la fois précédente, de le faire craquer pour lui, afin de mieux se foutre de sa gueule ensuite ? Et si ce salaud n'avait pas eu d'arrière-pensées? Stiles n'en savait rien et plus il y repensait, plus ça le rongeait.

Et s'il avait été sérieux?

Après tout, Derek l'avait emmené dans un endroit désert...exprès. Pas de public, personne. À part eux deux.

Et s'il avait été sincère?

Okay. Supposons. Mais dans ce cas, Stiles pouvait-il se permettre de répondre à ses attentes? Aurait-il pu tenter quelque chose avec lui après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble depuis la rentrée? L'aurait-il seulement voulu?

Toujours pas de réponse certaine. En revanche, ce dont il venait de prendre conscience c'était qu'il ne voulait plus se battre contre lui. Il ne supporterait plus de le frapper. Et avec ce sentiment, il réalisait que sa haine pour Derek semblait avoir reflué depuis leur dernière altercation. Stiles était juste las, désormais, et la seule question à laquelle il aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un réponde était : qu'est-ce que ce type avait dans la tête pour lui mener autant la vie dure ?

Nouveau paradoxe ! Stiles voulait comprendre Derek tout en refusant d'avoir affaire à lui. Mission impossible, en quelque sorte.

Et ça prouvait une seule chose...L'hyperactif ne savait plus où il en était.

D'ailleurs, même si une bonne âme lui apportait les réponses à ses interrogations, ça ne changerait rien au problème. Parce que c'était trop tard. Dans un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures, le shérif allait réduire à néant les seules chances qui lui restaient d'en savoir davantage sur ce qui avait poussé Derek à le coller contre cette porte, et à l'embrasser comme un furieux.


	10. Je ne veux pas faire ça

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Stiles sentit un poids énorme tomber sur ses épaules quand il vit la bande de Derek assise à sa place habituelle au fond de la classe. Ils riaient ensemble et l'hyperactif ne savait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il était partagé entre le soulagement de savoir qu'ils allaient payer pour leurs actes et une culpabilité tout à fait irraisonnée. Pourquoi ce sentiment le torturait-il autant ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. À la base, il n'avait commis aucun acte d'agression. Au contraire, il avait subi pendant trois mois et demi. C'était lui la vic-

-Merde, grogna Stiles derrière sa main tandis qu'un tic nerveux animait désagréablement un coin de sa bouche.

Il était stupide. Carrément stupide. Ils méritaient ce qui leur arrivait et lui, il était une victime. Et en réalité, il détestait être une victime. Or cette dénonciation lui conférait automatiquement ce statut dégradant à ses yeux. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il se sentait si mal.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Entrez, s'exclama la professeur d'anglais lorsque des coups à la porte résonnèrent dans la salle.

Stiles se sentit frissonner. Voilà. Ça commençait. La secrétaire du directeur était là. Elle s'avança vers leur professeur principal et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille obtenant son acquiescement.

-Messieurs Boyd, Hale et Lahey ainsi que mademoiselle Reyes pourraient-ils me suivre? Demanda la nouvelle venue.

Stiles ne put se retenir d'observer le groupe qui échangeait des regards interrogatifs.

Mais pourquoi Scott avait-il donc lâché le morceau? Quelle merde !

Alors, sans savoir vers quoi ils se dirigeaient, Derek et ses amis se levèrent et suivirent la femme hors de la salle. Stiles ne pouvait les quitter des yeux et serra la mâchoire lorsqu'ils disparurent à sa vue.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état, commenta Scott. Ils vont se prendre une bonne engueulade et ce sera bien fait pour eux.

-Mais je...

Stiles se tut. Il ne pouvait pas parler de Derek et lui, ici. Il y avait trop de monde pour aborder le sujet. Promis, il en parlerait plus tard à Scott. Prétexte bidon, grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

-Tu crois qu'ils y sont encore? Pourquoi ça prend autant de temps? Et ils n'auraient pas dû me convoquer aussi? Ça me concerne quand même.

-Bah, vas-y pour vérifier, si ça t'inquiète tant ! S'irrita Scott.

Le pauvre, il avait cru aider et maintenant la réaction de son ami d'enfance le plongeait dans l'incompréhension. Connaissant Scott, il devait se sentir mal. Stiles le plaignait presque.

-On se retrouve plus tard, répondit-il en s'en allant.

Il  _devait_  savoir ce qui se passait. Cette attente était insupportable. Il en avait mal au bide.

Stiles accéléra le pas au voisinage du bureau du directeur et vit immédiatement le petit attroupement dans le couloir. Apparemment, il arrivait après la bataille. La bande de Derek discutait à voix basse avec des mines sombres dans un coin alors que le directeur et le shérif étaient absents. Sans doute étaient-ils encore à l'intérieur.

Boyd croisa son regard par hasard et immédiatement Stiles sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir. Le garçon le désigna à Derek qui se trouvait de dos et ce dernier tourna la tête d'un mouvement vif. Son regard le cloua sur place. Stiles avait clairement du souci à se faire.

Derek se dirigea vers lui à grandes enjambées avec des yeux assassins et le saisit par le col.

-T'es content de toi? T'as eu ce que tu voulais?

-Lâche-moi Hale ou tu vas avoir des problèmes, prévint Stiles affolé en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à la porte du bureau du directeur.

-C'est une menace?

-Non! Se défendit le cadet. S'il te plaît, arrête, avant d'avoir encore plus d'ennuis.

-Parce que tu crois sincèrement que me dénoncer à ton père m'a attiré des problèmes, toi? Ils vont enquêter pour savoir si c'est vrai et ils ne vont rien trouver. Ils ne trouvent jamais rien de toute manière. Mais toi, par contre, tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueule. T'en connais beaucoup des gens qui apprécient les sales mouchards ?

Stiles déglutit.

-Derek arrête, demanda Erica en s'approchant. Tu ne feras que lui donner raison si tu le touches.

-Même si ça me troue le cul de le dire, c'est vrai, rétorqua Isaac hargneux. Arrête-toi.

-Erica a raison, répliqua Boyd calmement. Il ne faut pas leur donner de preuves. Sinon cette petite balance passera effectivement pour une victime et nous, on sera foutus.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai balancés! S'exclama Stiles en essayant de repousser la main de Derek qui le tenait toujours. Lâche-moi maintenant Hale.

-Et si je le fais pas, qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire, hein?

Stiles le repoussa de toutes ses forces mais ne parvint à le faire reculer que d'un malheureux pas. Hors de question de le frapper encore. Leurs bastons le rendaient complètement cinglé et ces envies de meurtre qu'il avait eues la dernière fois, l'effrayaient au plus haut point. Il avait peur de lui-même.

-Ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose que je regretterais, demanda Stiles en reculant lentement pour s'éloigner de Derek alors que les autres restaient en arrière. Et puis, ce serait vraiment idiot de faire quoi que ce soit ici, vous ne trouvez pas? Le dirlo et mon père sont juste à quelques mètres.

-Et alors? T'aimes passer pour une victime, non? Rétorqua Derek à voix basse en s'approchant de Stiles. C'est bien ce que t'as fait samedi soir, non?

La droite partit toute seule. Quand Stiles se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il était déjà trop tard.

-Merde! Désolé, désolé! C'était pas prévu! C'était pas prévu du tout!

Mais déjà il sentait le mur lui fracasser le crâne. Il tituba alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre. Sa tête tournait. Il posa sa main contre le mur pour reprendre un peu d'assurance sur ses jambes mais déjà Derek le frappait au sternum. Tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons s'échappa d'un coup et Stiles se plia en deux, les larmes aux yeux.

-Putain ça fait mal, grogna-t-il en reculant.

Il buta dans les chaises qui faisaient face à la porte du bureau et tourna la tête vers elles avant de pivoter vers son adversaire qui s'approchait une fois encore. Alors il prit son élan et attrapa Derek par la nuque avant de le propulser derrière lui pour qu'il atterrisse sur les sièges. L'essentiel étant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait de grosse blessure quand les deux adultes sortiraient. Il fallait surtout éviter qu'une vraie bagarre ne commence.

-Mais aidez-moi au lieu de rester comme des tartes sur un rebord de fenêtre! Paniqua Stiles en interpellant la bande de Derek. Faites quelque chose avant qu'il ait des problèmes!

Boyd, Erica et Isaac échangèrent des regards perplexes alors que Derek se relevait déjà prêt à repartir à l'attaque. Stiles trotta jusque derrière la bande adverse en espérant qu'ils allaient enfin agir pour le bien de leur leader.

-Euh... okay, répondit la fille du groupe. Même si je comprends pas trop le fonctionnement de ta cervelle.

Boyd et Isaac attrapèrent chacun un bras de Derek pour le retenir alors qu'il se débattait avec un regard meurtrier en insultant l'hyperactif.

-Tu me dégoûtes franchement! Comment j'ai pu croire que t'étais inté- Putain lâchez-moi!

-Non, vaut mieux que tu te calmes là, répondit Isaac avec un air embarrassé. Pour une fois que Stilinski dit quelque chose de censé.

-C'est ni le bon moment ni le bon endroit pour ça, ajouta Boyd.

-Je veux le buter, laissez-moi le buter! S'écria Derek hors de lui.

On aurait dit un taureau prêt à charger. Cette pensée fit sourire Stiles qui se cacha derrière son poing.

-Mais il se fout de ma gueule en plus!

Dès que le visage de Derek devint rouge de colère, l'hyperactif ne put plus réprimer son petit rire.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que son adversaire ne lui crache à la figure.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ici?!

Le coup de boule partit au même instant.

Il y eu deux plaintes de douleur.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles soupira longuement d'ennui en regardant l'horloge murale en face du bureau du directeur. Déjà une heure que leurs parents étaient enfermés à l'intérieur pour discuter des très récents événements.

Il remonta la poche de glace sur son front où il était sûr qu'un bleu apparaîtrait bientôt. Stupide coup de boule. Il n'avait jamais réussi à en donner un sans se faire mal et il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait fait ça. Heureusement, pour compenser il avait atteint sa cible.

Stiles eut un petit sourire en voyant Derek à côté de lui qui changeait régulièrement de mouchoir pour éponger le sang qu'il perdait. Heureusement, ou malheureusement selon le point de vue, son nez n'était pas cassé. Le coup n'avait pas été assez fort. Mais il y avait eu assez de témoins pour que Stiles ait des problèmes. Surtout qu'il avait commencé et que la bande de Derek avait plutôt témoigné en faveur de leur leader, même si ce dernier avait été le plus violent des deux.

C'était sa faute après tout. Stiles avait essayé de le retenir et de l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Maintenant c'était lui qui allait se faire emmerder. Décidément y avait pas de justice.

Une moue boudeuse s'installa progressivement sur son visage.

-C'est pas juste, bougonna-t-il à voix basse.

Il vit Derek tourner son regard noir vers lui en ôtant son mouchoir de son visage.

-Tu l'as cherché-

-Silence, ordonna le coach qui les surveillait.

Les deux « _contrevenants_ » échangèrent une œillade en coin pleine de menace avant de détourner la tête du côté opposé.

Stiles soupira. Mais quand en auraient-ils terminé dans cette stupide salle juste derrière eux?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Merci pour votre aide monsieur Finstock, remercia le directeur avec un sourire aimable.

Stiles trouva cela étrange. Le type souriait? Pire, il avait l'air ravi. Mais de quoi avait-il pu parler avec leurs parents pour qu'il soit si... joyeux tout à coup? Ils venaient quand même de se battre  _encore_  une fois. Et devant  _son_  bureau en plus. Non... devant  _lui_  !

-Vous pouvez entrer messieurs, annonça l'homme en invitant ses deux élèves à le rejoindre.

L'air amusé du shérif inquiéta Stiles qui frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils tous l'air aussi réjouis? Ils étaient censés être en colère, non?

Alors il tourna la tête vers l'homme qui devait être le père de Derek et arborait également un sourire en coin. Stiles se sentit rougir en remarquant qu'il le regardait et préféra détourner les yeux. Il comprenait mieux d'où venait le charme de son ancien amant. C'était un gène familial à n'en pas douter. Et voir le père et le fils l'un à côté de l'autre confirmait cette hypothèse. Ils étaient tous les deux sexy comme l'enfer. Mais le plus jeune paraissait plus sauvage que l'adulte. Ce dernier avait plus de classe.

Le directeur l'interrompit dans son inspection lorsqu'il s'assit à son bureau avec un air soudain redevenu sérieux.

-Bien. Vous voilà pour la troisième fois assis en face de moi depuis la semaine dernière. Nous avions convenu que vous ne recommenceriez pas et qu'avez-vous fait? Vous avez récidivé. Quelle excuse proposez-vous pour votre défense?

Devant le silence buté des deux plus jeunes il reprit la parole.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et cette fois, je ne veux en aucun cas savoir lequel a provoqué l'autre ou qui a porté le premier coup. C'en est assez. Face à une situation désespérée, il faut des mesures appropriées. Je ne peux pas accepter plus longtemps que ce genre de comportements perdure au sein de mon établissement.

Stiles baissa la tête, honteux. Il sentait le regard du shérif sur lui et ça le rendait nerveux au possible.

-Alors il n'y a plus que deux solutions qui s'offrent à vous aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous prendrez la bonne décision.

L'hyperactif était intrigué. Il leur donnait encore un choix ? Bien sûr, les sourires des trois hommes lui avaient laissé penser que le renvoi définitif pouvait être évité, mais il demeurait quand même surpris. Ils s'étaient rendus coupables de trois bastons et deux promesses rompues. Ça faisait quand même beaucoup.

-Le premier choix est l'exclusion définitive, annonça le directeur gravement en croisant ses doigts sous son visage.

Stiles se demanda si c'était un tic et le shérif lui donna un coup de coude en voyant que son attention faiblissait.

-Ce que nous souhaitons tous éviter à mon humble avis. Alors la seconde solution est la suivante. Il faut que vous montriez votre bonne foi de manière plus visible. Je dirais même... Publiquement, et que personne ne puisse plus en douter.

Stiles sentait que cette histoire n'allait pas lui plaire. Ils semblaient tous trop jubiler à l'idée de les punir de cette manière. Quelle idée tordue avaient-il imaginé pour les mettre à l'épreuve ! Allaient-ils devoir se présenter des excuses publiquement? Participer à un projet commun un peu bizarre? Et puis, pourquoi tenait-il donc tant à ménager son effet en laissant un si long silence?!

-Pour cela la solution est très simple. Nous attendons de vous que vous réussissiez à mettre vos différends de côté. Que vous deveniez amis sur le long terme nous importe peu, mais vous allez devoir faire preuve de votre capacité de contrôle sur vous-même pour vous supporter l'un l'autre et qui sait, peut-être finirez-vous par vous apprécier. Tout dépend donc de vous et de votre volonté.

-Attendez, l'interrompit Stiles. Vous voulez qu'on fasse ami-ami pendant quelques jours? C'est tout?

-Eh bien, si vous réagissez ainsi, je crois que nous sommes sur la bonne voie, dit le directeur en souriant. Vous ne semblez pas catégoriquement contre. C'est déjà un bon point.

-Mais l'amitié ne se force pas, rétorqua Derek ennuyé. Si on n'y arrive pas, on sera forcément renvoyés ?

-Effectivement, vous n'êtes pas forcés de devenir réellement amis en si peu de temps, par contre vous pouvez vous découvrir des points communs, répliqua le directeur en souriant.

-Et comment vous comptez vérifier qu'on y arrive? On pourrait très bien jouer la comédie pendant les contrôles que vous ferez. Lâcha Stiles sans réfléchir.

Derek lui lança un regard de tueur. Il venait de briser leurs chances de simuler.

-Ce qui nous amène tout naturellement au déroulement de votre punition. Bien sûr que nous savons tout cela. C'est pourquoi nous avons convenu d'un moyen très efficace de vous contraindre à vous rapprocher.

Ça n'allait pas leur plaire. Pas du tout. Mais alors vraiment,  _vraiment_ , pas du tout.

-Êtes-vous prêts à être responsables et matures?

Derek et Stiles échangèrent un regard. Aucun des deux ne voulait décevoir encore une fois leur famille. Ils se tournèrent vers celui qui tenait leur futur entre ses mains et hochèrent la tête.

-Et êtes-vous prêts à tenter de réussir cette épreuve pour rester dans cet établissement?

Nouveaux hochements de tête.

-Alors voilà ce qu'il va se passer...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Non.

_Non._

Non et re-non.

Non! NON!

Mais pourquoi, nom de dieu, avait-il accepté  _ÇA_?

-Papa... Je me sens pas bien...

-Il fallait y réfléchir avant de frapper ce garçon, rétorqua le shérif. Maintenant assume. En plus je trouve que c'est bien fait pour vous deux.

-Tu m'en veux? Demanda Stiles.

-Bien sûr. Je suis le shérif de cette ville, je suis contre la violence quelle qu'elle soit. Mais je ne t'en veux pas trop non plus. Parce que je me dis qu'il le méritait bien après tout ce qu'il t'a fait.

-L'enquête ne va rien donner, n'est-ce pas? Soupira l'hyperactif.

-J'en doute. Ils ne trouveront aucunes preuves. Et nous non plus, si ça devait dépasser la sphère du lycée. Mais je sais que tu ne m'as pas menti à propos de ce qu'ils t'ont fait vivre.

-Je ne t'ai rien dit moi.

-Raison de plus pour te croire.

-Ça n'a aucun sens.

-Ça en a pour moi. Tout ce qui importe maintenant, c'est que tu réussisses à tenir une semaine. Après vous serez tranquilles si vous restez sages. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance que ton directeur soit si indulgent. À sa place voilà longtemps que je vous aurais viré tous les deux à coup de pieds aux fesses.

-Merci pour ta franchise, ironisa Stiles. En fait, de vous deux, je crois que c'est toi le moins sadique quand même.

-Tu exagères. Ce n'est pas la mort. Il y a bien pire comme punition je trouve. Il faudra juste que vous vous arrangiez entre vous et tout fonctionnera comme sur des roulettes.

-Je vais mourir..., gémit l'adolescent.

Le shérif soupira.

-Par contre ta punition pour samedi tient toujours.

-Merci de me le rappeler, grommela Stiles boudeur.

-Alors au boulot. Et je veux que tout soit nickel quand je rentrerai du poste ce soir.

-Tu parles d'une après-midi peinarde. Nettoyer tout le grenier... T'as vu la taille qu'il a?

-C'est pour ça qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te dépêches d'aller te mettre au travail au lieu de gémir comme un gamin capricieux.

-Même pas juste...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-'' _J'ai entendu des rumeurs qui disent que tu t'es encore une fois battu avec Hale. C'est vrai?_ ''

-J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher je te jure! Mais il m'a fait chier et j'ai pas pu retenir ma tête.

-'' _Qu-quoi? Ta tête?_ ''

-Je lui ai foutu un coup de boule.

Scott éclata de rire.

-'' _Toi? Depuis quand t'y arrives?_ ''

-Arrête c'est pas drôle, j'ai un bleu sur le front et j'ai super mal au crâne.

-'' _Et Hale?_ ''

-Malheureusement son nez est pratiquement intact. Mais la prochaine fois je le lui péterai!

-'' _La prochaine fois, j'espère surtout que vous ne vous battrez pas. Bon, vu que t'es pas complètement dépressif, j'imagine que vous avez une nouvelle chance, non?_ ''

-Ouais. Le dirlo est un vrai monstre. Il nous a donné deux possibilités... Je le hais ce type.

-'' _Sois plutôt content. T'es pas viré après tout ça ! C'est plutôt pas mal. Et vous allez passer devant le conseil de discipline?_ ''

-Non plus. Il veut d'abord nous mettre à l'essai pendant une semaine.

-'' _Mais alors de quoi tu te plains?! C'est trop cool! Il vous évite tous les ennuis possibles et imaginables!'_ '

-Ouais. Sauf qu'il y a une condition à cette '' _clémence_ ''...

-'' _Bah dis-moi. Ça peut pas être si horrible. Il a plutôt été cool jusque-là._ ''

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le fou rire de Scott était définitivement impossible à stopper. Stiles le maudissait d'avoir cette réaction.

Ce. N'était. Pas. Drôle. Mais alors, pas du tout!

-Arrête de rire toi, grogna Stiles de mauvaise humeur.

-'' _M-Mais_!''

Les rires reprirent de plus belles. L'hyperactif était même pratiquement sûr qu'il pleurait tout seul dans sa chambre avec son portable collé à l'oreille alors que Melissa devait se demander ce qu'il prenait à son fils.

-T'es con. C'est loin d'être drôle.

-'' _Si!_ '' cria Scott en réponse. '' _Oh mon dieu, je vais mourir de rire!_ ''

-Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai, marmonna Stiles. Bon, si t'as décidé de continuer à te foutre de ma gueule, moi je raccroche.

-'' _Non atte-_ ''

-Trop tard, conclut l'hyperactif en raccrochant au nez de son ami avant d'éteindre son portable.

Il n'avait plus envie de parler à quiconque. Personne ne comprenait à quel point il était vraiment en détresse à cet instant. Toute cette histoire n'avait rien de drôle. Lui, il avait peur. Peur de ce qui se passerait le lendemain. Comment pourraient-ils vivre ainsi pendant une semaine? Il allait craquer. Ce n'était pas possible. Un vrai cauchemar. En fait, c'était un refus qu'il aurait dû opposer à cette stupide proposition. Le renvoi aurait été moins risqué.

Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'ils venaient de signer son arrêt de mort. Purement et simplement.


	11. Je ne te comprendrai jamais

Stiles inspira profondément en se garant sur le parking du lycée. Il avait envie de pleurer de colère et de frustration. Le directeur n'avait pas le droit de les humilier. Surtout pas comme ça. Pas eux deux. Pas avec ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Le marché était simple en apparence. Amusant pour les spectateurs. Mais lui, il redoutait ce moment.

Hélas, il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Se faire porter pâle ne ferait que retarder l'échéance.

_La veille..._

-Alors, voilà ce que nous vous proposons, commença le directeur. Chaque matin, dès votre arrivée au lycée vous devrez vous tenir la main. Interdiction de vous séparer. Et n'allez pas chercher des raisons de le faire, je serai intraitable à ce sujet.

-Nous... tenir la main? Répéta Stiles sans y croire.

-C'est simple, n'est-ce pas? Un jeu d'enfant. Tout le monde peut faire ça. Vous devez simplement rester toute la journée l'un à côté de l'autre en vous tenant de cette manière.

Peut-être que cette punition paraissait être à leurs yeux un cadeau inespéré qu'ils leur offraient, mais en vérité c'était une des pires solutions existantes. Lui? Tenir la main de Derek Hale toute la journée pendant une semaine? Il voulait qu'ils s'entre-tuent ou quoi?

-Je suis certain qu'en vous rapprochant physiquement de la sorte vous arriverez à vous rapprocher socialement. Peut-être vous trouverez-vous des points communs et des centres d'intérêts similaires. D'ailleurs vous feriez mieux de l'espérer tout autant que nous.

-Mais..., contra Stiles. Si l'un de nous a envie d'aller aux toilettes? Vous ne pouvez pas nous obliger à nous... aider. Et pour prendre les cours, vous voulez qu'on fasse comment, on est droitiers tous les deux. C'est complètement irréalisable votre truc.

Il se tourna vers le shérif qui souriait.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il allait sortir une excuse de ce genre, dit le shérif aux deux adultes. Eh bien sache, Stiles, que nous avons envisagé le problème. Autant monsieur Hale que moi, voulons éviter votre renvoi définitif. Nous en avons conclu que ce serait un mal nécessaire. Pour les cours, vous n'aurez qu'à intervertir vos places et vous les prendrez chacun votre tour. Ensuite vous photocopierez le résultat pour celui qui n'a pas pu écrire. Quant aux toilettes, eh bien disons que ça pourrait créer des liens...Conclut le shérif avec un grand sourire.

Stiles lança un regard incrédule aux trois hommes.

-Vous êtes sérieux, là ?

-Absolument. Reprit son père. Alors maintenant, tais-toi, et écoute ce que nous avons à te dire.

Stiles croisa les bras et se tourna vers le directeur.

-Il va de soi que vous serez surveillés. J'ai chargé le corps enseignant ainsi que le personnel d'encadrement de garder en permanence un œil sur vous. Si vous rompez le contrat en dehors d'un cas de force majeure dont je serai le seul à pouvoir évaluer la réalité, votre renvoi sera immédiat et définitif. Et bien entendu, je n'admettrai plus une seule bagarre. Quant à envisager d'être absent, cela ne changera rien. Vous devrez faire vos cinq jours pleins. Des questions?

-Euh... Comment on fait si on a  _vraiment_  envie d'aller aux toilettes? Demanda Stiles.

Il n'eut droit qu'à quatre regards dépités.

_Le lendemain..._

-Je hais cet homme, grogna Stiles.

Des coups sur sa vitre le firent sursauter et il se retourna d'un bond vers la source du bruit. Il ouvrit des yeux encore plus grands lorsqu'il vit le regard sombre de Derek derrière le verre.

-Ah putain! Cria-t-il mort de peur en mettant une main sur son cœur.

Sa réaction lui valut un micro sourire avant que son observateur ne reprenne son visage neutre.

-Sors de là. Ça ne sert à rien de retarder le moment puisqu'on est obligés de le faire de toute façon.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration et mit son sac sur son épaule avant de sortir de la Jeep. Il fixa les yeux de son compagnon d'infortune quelques instants avant qu'ils ne se prennent la main. Sa paume était brûlante, comme d'habitude. Stiles sentit ses souvenirs tenter de faire surface et il les scella soigneusement au fond de son esprit. La dernière fois qu'il avait repensé au passé, il avait pris une bonne douche froide. Même si en l'occurrence, ça tenait davantage du bain.

Le pouce de Derek vint se caler sur le sien et il frissonna au contact du métal froid de sa chevalière. Cette bague l'avait toujours intrigué et il la trouvait diablement sexy mais l'aîné n'avait jamais voulu le laisser l'essayer. Dommage. Elle lui plaisait bien.

-On y va, ordonna Derek plus qu'il ne le proposa.

Stiles maugréa une insulte à voix basse et sut que son voisin l'avait entendu lorsque ce dernier lui broya les doigts.

Tiens, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Sa main allait-elle survivre à un tel traitement ?

-Au fait, ajouta Derek. Joli bleu.

Stiles grimaça en se frottant le front de sa main libre.

-Laisse-le tranquille. Il est très bien où il est.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les yeux de Stiles ne quittaient plus l'horizon qui, à chaque tournant, se résumait à l'extrémité du couloir. Il avait un mal fou à ne pas rougir sous l'afflux des regards qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Il était persuadé que la totalité du bahut allait se foutre de leur gueule. Fallait avouer qu'ils ne passaient pas inaperçus ! Deux types d'un mètre quatre-vingt, dont un était une bombe sexuelle ténébreuse et l'autre son ennemi juré, qui déambulaient dans les couloirs tels deux gosses de maternelle en sortie scolaire...ça pouvait surprendre. Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassé. C'était affreux pour sa fierté.

Il entendit quelques gloussements et son amour-propre descendit dans ses chaussettes. À peine dix minutes de punition et il avait déjà l'impression de ne plus avoir la moindre once de dignité.

-Après cette histoire, je te tue de mes propres mains, grogna Derek entre ses dents à son attention.

-Essaie toujours, grinça Stiles en prenant un air neutre pour ne pas révéler ses envies de meurtre aux spectateurs.

De nouveaux rires vinrent s'ajouter aux premiers et Stiles voulut lancer un regard noir à ceux qui se foutaient d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose. Ils semblaient se moquer davantage de _Derek-le-fier-Hale_  que de lui. Il savait pas réellement si c'était flatteur pour son ego, mais il décida de prendre ça comme un point positif et son moral remonta un peu.

Un petit sourire apparut même au coin de sa bouche mais une pression sur sa main et un regard noir le lui firent ravaler rapidement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles sut immédiatement que Scott n'avait pas prévenu sa bande. Dans le cas contraire, ils n'auraient pas fait ces têtes de merlans frits. Ce crétin avait dû décider de profiter au maximum de l'effet de surprise. Comme s'il s'était pas déjà suffisamment marré au téléphone la veille ! Peut-être aussi qu'il avait pas pu résister à embarrasser Stiles encore plus, par simple vengeance pour s'être fait raccrocher au nez.

-Alors si je m'attendais à ça, commenta Jackson bouche bée en les voyant arriver.

-T'aurais pu le leur dire, reprocha Stiles.

-Mais c'était si drôle, ricana Scott en regardant le duo. Alors Hale? Ça te fait quel effet?

-J'ai envie de gerber rien qu'à devoir le toucher et en plus il a les mains moites ce con, grogna Derek de mauvaise humeur en tirant Stiles à sa suite pour échapper à la bande de Scott.

-Hey! J'te permets pas! Et puis pourquoi t'arrête pas de dire que je te fais vomir? Tu fais une fixette là-dessus toi!

-Peut-être parce que c'est vrai?

Stiles se rapprocha de l'aîné pour lui parler sans témoin.

-Sûr, j'en doute pas une seconde. Et tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as pas gerbé dessus samedi dernier ? Parce que tu t'es pas contenté de me tenir la main à ce moment-là ? Hmm...

-Ta gueule!

-Oh...quelle répartie ! Tu faiblis mon vieux. Franchement, je t'ai connu avec plus de répondant, provoqua Stiles en souriant.

Derek tira d'un coup sec sur son bras pour les mettre face à face. Il pointa un doigt vers le visage de Stiles et prit un air menaçant.

-Fais gaffe à toi Stilinski... Je pourrais très bien venir te rendre visite une fois pendant la nuit pour te-

-Hmm, gémit Stiles en jubilant intérieurement. Oh oui, je n'attends que ça. Quand tu veux...

Le plus vieux sembla perdre toute contenance. Haha... Il ne s'y était pas attendu à celle-là. Stiles sourit d'un air satisfait en reprenant sa marche alors que toutes les menaces de Derek s'étaient envolées. Ce dernier ne disait plus un mot. Apparemment Stiles avait trouvé son point faible. Il savait maintenant comment le déstabiliser.

Et ça, ça valait de l'or.

-En fait, je pense que je vais pouvoir m'amuser. Finalement, cette «  _punition_  » va se révéler passionnante. Ricana Stiles.

-La ferme.

-Encore?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Contrairement à Stiles, ou plus précisément à Scott, Derek avait prévenu toute sa bande. En effet, les regards étaient cette fois plutôt compatissants de la part de Boyd, Isaac et Erica. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur niveau, Derek tirant l'hyperactif sans ménagement, le forçant à presser le pas.

-Alors c'était vrai, commenta Boyd en observant Stiles avec un regard méprisant.

-Je croyais vraiment que tu nous avais fait une blague, ajouta Isaac. Bien que ce ne soit clairement pas dans tes habitudes.

-Franchement, ça craint ! T'as pas de bol. Te taper un boulet pareil, dit Erica sur un ton de dégoût envers l'hyperactif.

-Non mais ta gueule la blondasse, rétorqua Stiles. Je t'ai sonnée?

Aussitôt il laissa échapper une plainte de douleur sous les regards d'incompréhension des trois amis.

-Putain, je sens que je vais te couper la main, grogna Stiles.

La bande comprit ce qui venait de se passer et se mit à rire.

-Enfoiré, pesta le cadet en regardant Derek avec reproche alors que celui-ci souriait légèrement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Alors que le duo voulait entrer en classe, leur professeur d'histoire les arrêta, prétextant vouloir leur parler en privé. Ils durent donc attendre que tous les élèves soient entrés et installés avant que l'adulte ne se décide à leur adresser la parole dans le couloir.

-Monsieur le directeur m'a expliqué votre situation et m'a demandé de prendre des mesures spéciales avec vous. Tout se passe bien pour l'instant? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Très bien même, répondit Stiles. Nous sommes très heureux de pouvoir profiter d'une généreuse seconde chance et nous allons tous les deux faire de grands efforts pour ne plus trahir la confiance que l'on nous accorde.

L'homme sourit et rouvrit la porte avant d'entrer, laissant ses deux élèves traîner un peu.

-Tu deviens l'empereur des lèche-culs toi maintenant? Demanda Derek à mi-voix.

-Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, non ?

Ils entrèrent et immédiatement les sifflets fusèrent de partout. La bande de Keith paraissait la plus enthousiaste et leur lançait carrément des insultes. Il foutait quoi le prof, là ! Bonjour les fameuses «  _mesures spéciales_  ». La première ce serait peut-être qu'il aille s'acheter une paire de couilles pour réussir à tenir sa classe.

-Bon, vous allez la fermer? S'écria Erica hors d'elle en se levant. On vous a rien demandé bande de crétins!

Un silence de plomb s'installa et le professeur ne fit aucun commentaire quant à l'intervention de la jeune fille. À la place, il déplaça deux élèves du premier rang et convia Derek et Stiles à y prendre place.

-Bien sûr, soupira Stiles. Fallait qu'il nous mette tout devant...

Derek ne fit aucune remarque en retour et sortit ses affaires de cours comme il le pouvait en empêchant Stiles d'en faire de même.

-Mais donne-moi un peu de marge connard, grogna Stiles en se penchant vers son sac pour y prendre des feuilles.

Pour seule réponse il eut droit à un ongle planté dans son pouce et il ne dit plus rien. Ses mains allaient être dans un état épouvantable. Ça lui rappela une remarque vexante de Derek qu'il avait pas eu le temps de relever.

-Au fait, comment ça je transpire des mains? C'est de ta faute d'abord! Si t'étais pas toujours aussi brûlant.

-Je suis brûlant parce que t'es gelé. Rétorqua Derek en commençant à écrire.

Écrire? De la main gauche? Pourtant il l'avait déjà vu écrire de la main droite plusieurs fois. Cette pensée l'affola. C'était pas possible qu'il ait jamais remarqué ça ! Il avait observé Derek si souvent depuis le début de l'année qu'il n'aurait pas pu rater le fait que le mec soit gaucher...Et puis au lit...Il refoula immédiatement cette pensée totalement incongrue à ce moment. Merde. Stiles se faisait penser à une collégienne qui découvre son premier amour et fonctionne en mode «  _stalker_  ».

-Dis... T'es ambidextre? Demanda-t-il curieux.

Derek tourna la tête vers lui, le regarda quelques secondes, l'œil sombre, puis l'ignora superbement.

Ça c'était un bon gros vent. Sympa.

Ou alors, cette andouille connaissait pas le mot. Après tout, Stiles était pas sûr que Derek soit si bien équipé côté cerveau, ricana-t-il méchamment.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

S'il y avait bien une chose que Stiles aurait voulu ne jamais voir, c'était bien Harris en train de rire aux éclats. Son dépit ne pouvait pas être plus grand qu'à cet instant. Il détestait cet homme. Énormément.

-Monsieur White a un humour certain. Cette punition est un véritable chef-d'œuvre, annonça le professeur en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil. Et je ne regrette pas de vous avoir en retenue ce soir.

-Parce que c'est  _encore_  vous qui vous occupez de nous? S'exclama Stiles. Vous avez pas de vie ou quoi?

-Mon passe-temps, qui consiste à vous mener la vie dure, surpasse en effet tout le reste, répondit Harris en souriant. Allez vous asseoir.

Le duo obtempéra et dut une nouvelle fois prendre des places au premier rang.

-On vous a tous à l'œil, expliqua leur tortionnaire en souriant en coin. À mon avis, cette semaine va sûrement être une des meilleures de cette année scolaire.

-Vous savez où on se le met votre avis? Répliqua Stiles avec une moue dédaigneuse.

-Que d'élégance monsieur Stilinski. Que d'élégance !

Puis l'homme se désintéressa de lui et Stiles en profita pour s'adresser à Derek.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui s'occupe des heures de colle?

-Il est sadique. C'est tout. Faut pas chercher plus loin.

Derek se tut et détourna son regard de Stiles qui en profita pour l'observer tout à son aise. Ce con était toujours aussi beau.

Un bruit vers l'avant le sortit de sa contemplation et il se concentra sur Harris.

-Je viens de terminer la correction de vos dernières copies et je vais être franc avec vous, déclara Harris. Vous êtes décidément une classe lamentable.

Stiles pinça les lèvres. Voilà, ça c'était dit. Avec beaucoup de tact, comme d'habitude.

-Je vais vous rendre vos devoirs, même si d'après moi ils n'en ont que le nom. Vous corrigerez vous-même vos fautes et je ramasserai vos corrections pour les re-noter en espérant cette fois que vos notes seront au moins à la limite de l'acceptable.

Il prit son paquet de feuilles et commença la distribution, gratifiant chacun d'une petite phrase vacharde à visée dévalorisante. Enfin...sauf une.

-Mademoiselle Martin, excellent. Vous autres, prenez exemple sur votre camarade qui a réussi à obtenir un A. Voilà les résultats que je veux, et rien d'autre. Les prochains qui auront eu une note en dessous de C viendront en retenue avec moi pour travailler sérieusement au moins une fois dans leur vie.

Harris reprit sa distribution et s'arrêta devant Derek.

-Eh bien, je dois dire que vous vous êtes surpassé Monsieur Hale. Votre niveau en chimie baisse à une telle vitesse que je me demande qui, de vous ou de McCall, est le plus mauvais.

Il lui tendit la feuille où était inscrit un F majuscule entouré rageusement plusieurs fois. Stiles gonfla les joues en cachant son sourire derrière sa main. Il avait une folle envie de se foutre de Derek mais il savait que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

-F comme-

-Ta gueule, le coupa Derek en le griffant sur le dos de la main.

-Aïe!

-On va voir quand t'auras la tienne, ajouta le plus vieux d'une voix triomphante.

Harris revint vers eux et fixa Stiles en silence pendant quelques instants sans aucun signe de colère ou autre.

-Peut mieux faire, dit-il simplement. J'en attends bien plus de vous monsieur Stilinski.

Il lui tendit sa feuille et Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais comment voulez-vous que j'ai plus?! S'indigna-t-il. J'ai la note maximale!

-Justement. Visez plus haut.

Le professeur s'éloigna alors que Stiles rageait.

-Il est complètement taré ce mec. À côté de la plaque.

Derek tendit la main et lui prit sa copie.

-« _A+_ »...J'y crois pas, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Toi ,qui as une meilleure note que Martin? C'est impossible.

-Rends-moi ma feuille! S'exclama Stiles en tendant sa main libre.

-Non. Je suis sûr que t'as triché. Je veux vérifier.

-Tu veux vérifier quoi, avec on F tu vas rien comprendre !Mais rends-moi ça au lieu de faire ton gamin!

-Non, répondit Derek calmement.

-Tu fais chier Hale.

Mais son sourire en coin ne trompait personne. La situation amusait Stiles. Elle lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.

_Six mois plus tôt..._

-Whaou, s'exclama Stiles en palpant sa nouvelle friandise entre ses mains. Elle a l'air trop bonne.

Derek croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et s'installa plus confortablement sur le sable chaud avec un sourire de contentement. Pour une fois, il avait délaissé son fidèle blouson de cuir et se promenait en maillot de bain.

-Je peux goûter? Demanda l'hyperactif.

-Fais-toi plaisir, répondit Derek en gardant les yeux fermés.

-Je suis sûr que t'en as aussi envie que moi, avoue-le.

-Pas vraiment. J'ai la flemme de bouger. Il fait trop chaud.

-Tu m'épates. Je te propose du sexe torride sous un soleil de plomb après une journée à courir partout et t'acceptes sans hésiter et là il s'agit juste d'ouvrir la bouche de temps en temps et c'est trop fatiguant? Faudrait que tu revoies l'ordre de tes priorités.

-Définitivement. La baise avant la bouffe, répliqua l'aîné.

-Tu vas voir, la prochaine fois quand je te dirai '' _La bouffe avant le sexe'_ ' au moment crucial.

-Tu ne tiendras pas, répondit Derek avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix en ouvrant les yeux.

Il se releva en position assise et observa Stiles avec un vague air de victime.

-Alors là, par exemple si je te proposais une partie de jambes en l'air tu refuserais? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui. D'abord je mange, répliqua Stiles.

Derek lui prit sa tranche de pastèque des mains.

-Hey! Rends-moi mon bébé!

-Non. D'abord je veux du sexe.

-Mais rends-la moi, j'ai faim!

-Et alors? T'as tout le temps faim.

-Et alors? Répéta Stiles. T'as tout le temps envie de sexe! Alors rends-moi ça 'spèce de gosse!

-Non.

-Tu m'emmerdes, tu le sais ça? Dit l'hyperactif alors que Derek laissait tomber le fruit loin de Stiles et couchait ce dernier sur le sable.

-Mais oui, s'amusa son «  _tortionnaire_ » en se positionnant au-dessus du corps alangui de sa victime affamée. J'en suis certain. Mais ça ne va pas nous empêcher de nous faire plaisir.

Stiles sourit en levant les yeux au ciel et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Derek afin de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

_Six mois plus tard..._

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Si seulement leur chamaillerie pouvait se terminer de la même manière... Enfin, ici ils étaient dans une classe de trente-cinq personnes, alors ça manquerait un tantinet d'intimité, mais plus tard... Peut-être...

Énervé contre lui-même et terriblement frustré, Stiles secoua la tête. Il se laissait encore attendrir. Ce n'était pas bon. Il ne devait se concentrer que sur le nouveau Derek. Le connard qu'il devait haïr. Pas l'ancien qu'il aurait peut-être pu aimer... Aimer?

-J'ai envie de te foutre un pain, grogna Stiles à l'adresse de Derek à côté de lui qui ne devait rien comprendre.

Il planta ses ongles juste entre les os de la main de l'aîné et appuya sur les tendons avec toute la force dont il était capable. Derek eut un tic douloureux au coin de la bouche.

-Enfoiré. Grogna-t-il.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Euh... Comment on va faire à midi? Demanda Stiles en voyant leurs groupes respectifs sortir de la salle de classe.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, lui non plus n'y avait pas pensé avant.

-J'en sais foutrement rien.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel au lycée de Beacon Hills. La première raison qui rendait cette journée spéciale était bien sûr le fait que les deux '' _ennemis jurés_ '' du lycée étaient obligés de se tenir par la main, et la seconde était de voir les deux bandes assisses à la même table.

Stiles se demanda comment il avait fait pour en arriver là. Enfin, Scott était en grande partie l'instigateur principal de cette événement. Le plus étonnant était que Jackson ait accepté. Pour Lydia, elle était toujours «  _tellement au dessus de tout ça_  » -comme elle aurait pu le déclarer de son air de diva offensée- que sa présence était presque normale…En revanche, Stiles avait été stupéfait de voir à quel point Allison avait résisté à ce rapprochement. Il avait pensé qu'au contraire, elle serait la plus facile à convaincre étant donné qu'elle ne participait pas beaucoup à leur petite guéguerre et se montrait d'un naturel plutôt accommodant et gentil. Il s'était bien trompé ! Jamais il ne l'avait vue de si mauvaise humeur. Comment la douce et souriante Allison pouvait-elle être si froide et si fermée d'un seul coup? Et Derek, par sa seule présence, semblait responsable de cet état. Personne d'autre.

L'hyperactif se posait vraiment des questions maintenant. Il n'avait jamais demandé à Scott pourquoi leurs deux groupes se détestaient et une foule de questions lui brûlait la langue désagréablement. Mais il n'osait pas briser ce silence tendu et chargé d'électricité qui régnait entre les deux côtés de leur tablée.

Il jeta un regard alentour et remarqua que certains élèves les observaient en se demandant sûrement quand la troisième guerre mondiale allait éclater.

Stiles prit son couteau et grimaça avant de regarder Derek en coin. L'autre en fit de même avec sa fourchette avant de se crisper lui aussi. Il venait de comprendre. Il tourna les yeux vers Stiles.

-Putain de directeur de merde.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Tout le monde se fixait dans le blanc des yeux et certains, sans même manger. Il crut identifier de la gêne entre Isaac et Lydia, ou même entre Isaac et Jackson sans en comprendre la raison. Il observa plus attentivement. Mais oui, c'était vrai, non? Pourquoi s'en voulaient-ils autant? Les seuls qui paraissaient neutres étaient Scott et Boyd. Tous les autres semblait se vouer un dégoût et une colère mutuelle.

-Si j'avais pensé me retrouver encore une fois dans cette situation avec des nullos comme vous, commenta Erica soudain.

-Tu crois que ça nous fait plaisir à nous de devoir déjeuner avec vous à nouveau? On croyait être définitivement débarrassés de cette saleté de corvée. Répondit Jackson d'un ton blasé.

-Ne crée pas de problème, les coupa Derek d'un ton autoritaire sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

Erica se calma et reprit son observation hargneuse et silencieuse de Lydia.

-J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi connard de meurtri-

-Jackson! S'exclama Scott d'une voix dure que Stiles ne lui avait jamais entendue.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il avait loupé un épisode. Ou même dix à vrai dire. Il y avait bien trop d'informations d'un coup.

Et apparemment le mot de trop avait failli être échangé. Le reste du repas reprit dans un silence tout aussi tendu qu'au départ.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles fut soulagé de changer d'ambiance. Cette fois il se retrouvait seul à seul avec Derek qui ne disait pas un mot alors qu'ils se rendaient en cours d'espagnol. Stiles n'y était pas inscrit, mais il avait dû se plier à l'emploi du temps de son «  _co-détenu_ ».

-Dis... Pourquoi vous vous détestez tous?

Derek lui lança un regard avant de l'ignorer et Stiles crut d'abord qu'il n'allait pas avoir de réponse.

-Personnellement, il n'y a qu'Argent que je haïsse.

-Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi, elle est gentille cette fille.

-C'est bien ce que je disais l'autre jour, soupira Derek. Tu es incroyablement naïf. Il n'y a pas de gentils ou de méchants dans cette histoire. Et s'il devait y en avoir, tes '' _amis_ '' seraient certainement classés dans la seconde catégorie. Demande-leur, et tu verras ce qu'ils te répondront.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Derek avait vraiment l'air honnête quand il lui disait ça, mais il devait exagérer. De toutes les personnes attablées ce midi-là, ceux de la bande de Scott paraissaient être le moins désagréables.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-T'étais obligé de prendre un cours si chiant que latin franchement? Grogna Derek peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller suivre le cours en question.

-Tu crois que j'avais envie moi, d'entendre baragouiner de l'espagnol pendant une heure ?

Bon, Stiles mentait un peu. Il mentait effrontément même. Parce que l'accent de Derek était vraiment impressionnant et plutôt... excitant.

Lui, ça allait déjà être autre chose. Sans compter que Lydia y participait également...

Le duo s'assit à l'avant, pestant contre cette contrainte gonflante, et Stiles aperçut Lydia du coin de l'œil qui prenait discrètement une photo d'eux avec son portable en souriant. À dire vrai, il était étonné de ne pas avoir subi davantage de mitraillage photographique depuis le matin. Derek l'avait aussi remarqué, mais aucun des deux ne fit le moindre commentaire. Tant pis. Elle n'avait qu'à s'éclater à les photographier si ça lui faisait plaisir.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ça s'est pas si mal passé, si? Commenta Stiles alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le parking après leur heure de retenue avec Harris.

Mais Derek l'ignora et lui lâcha la main avant de s'en aller sans un mot de plus. Le cadet baissa les yeux sur sa main et grimaça de dépit. Elle était pleine de traces de griffures et ses articulations étaient proches du bleu à force de se serrer comme ça. Il allait devoir rendre la pareille à Derek le lendemain.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles passa en coup de vent devant le salon, peu soucieux de raconter sa journée et extrêmement pressé.

-Alors cette journée?

Et merde.

-J'ai besoin d'pisser! Cria Stiles en montant les escaliers au triple galop. Et arrête de sourire comme ça, c'est pas drôle!

_Le lendemain..._

Les premiers jours promettaient d'être difficiles compte tenu du manque de soutien de la bande de Scott. Jackson cherchait sans arrêt à provoquer Erica ou Isaac, et les regards noirs d'Allison effrayaient Stiles autant qu'ils intriguaient. Bref, ils ne faisaient qu'envenimer la situation rendant particulièrement inconfortable sa position. En réalité, Stiles n'avait jamais fait vraiment partie de leur groupe, alors cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié.

En revanche, il ne comprenait plus rien au comportement du groupe de Derek. En présence des autres, ils paraissaient tellement soudés et inquiets pour leur leader que ça en devenait préoccupant. Comme si la bande de Scott était devenue une menace et eux d'éventuelles victimes. Enfin, surtout Derek. C'était stupéfiant. Ils s'appliquaient à ignorer chaque provocation et faisaient le maximum pour éviter à Derek tout risque de dérapage. Cette punition venait de renverser le point de vue de Stiles sur chacun des groupes. C'était à en devenir fou. Comme si tout le monde avait changé de caractère en une nuit. Mais il savait bien qu'il s'agissait juste de circonstances particulières, à la lumière desquelles il observait la situation sous un autre angle.

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout de savoir qu'il avait été aveugle à ce point. Ce que Derek lui avait dit la veille le travaillait sans cesse maintenant, et il cherchait le moindre signe pour deviner les non-dits et déchiffrer les langages corporels. Toutefois il manquait d'expérience à ce sujet, ne s'étant encore jamais penché sur la question.

Par contre, ce dont il était certain, c'était que l'atmosphère devenait étouffante lorsque les deux bandes étaient à proximité. De quoi vous couper l'appétit puisque cela se produisait principalement au réfectoire.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Quand même, commenta Erica alors que la bande de Scott s'en allait rapidement. Votre amitié et votre sens de l'entraide est  _superbe_.

Stiles ne répondit rien. Il était en sous-nombre, mieux valait ne pas faire de vagues. De toute façon il pouvait difficilement dire le contraire, mais ça lui écorchait la bouche rien qu'à l'idée de le reconnaître. Il observa Derek à côté de lui qui n'avait aucune réaction. Il n'approuvait peut-être pas. Ou alors il pensait que Stiles était un minable et que c'était normal que les copains de Scott n'en aient rien à battre de le soutenir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé savoir lire dans ses pensées pour une fois...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Voilà notre couple de l'année qui arrive, se moqua Harris alors que Derek et Stiles s'asseyaient pour leur retenue. Parfait.

L'hyperactif était inquiet. Keith et trois autres membres de son groupe étaient là, juste derrière eux. Allaient-ils faire quelque chose?

-T'es mignon comme ça Hale, commenta Eric profitant d'un départ de Harris qui avait déclaré s'absenter deux minutes. Tu nous présentes pas ta nouvelle fiancée? T'aurais pu en prendre une avec plus de poitrine cette fois. T'as un truc avec les planches à pain?

-Comment elle s'appelait l'autre déjà? Continua Kevin. Peggy? Ou alors... Roh, c'était quoi son nom bizarre déjà?

-Paige, répondit Keith.

Stiles sentit Derek se crisper et serrer sa main à l'en briser. Il ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte. Le cadet lui jeta un regard curieux tout en réprimant une grimace de douleur et vit qu'il semblait prêt à se battre.

-Dommage qu'elle soit plus là, la p'tite, reprit Eric. Tu dois être triste, non? Oh mais j'avais oublié que c'était toi qui l'avais-

-Fermez vos gueules, ordonna Stiles avec un regard assassin en se retournant.

C'était injuste qu'ils soient autant contre un seul. Il ne supportait pas ça. Même s'il avait dû subir ce genre de harcèlement... Et puis, jamais il n'avait vu autant d'émotions passer dans le regard de Derek. Et la plupart d'entre elles étaient trop intenses pour que Stiles reste les bras croisés à les écouter le descendre.

-Oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle sort les griffes ta petite copine! Ricana Eric.

-Regardez-moi ces deux p'tites pédales ! Renchérit Kevin. Si c'est pas adorable.

Stiles voulut se retourner pour leur répondre, mais les ongles de Derek s'enfoncèrent dans sa main et il sentit le sang couler. Alors il se tut et laissa les insultes pleuvoir sur eux comme s'il ne les entendait pas. Ça dura jusqu'au retour d'Harris. Et ces connards recommencèrent à la sortie.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Allez on s'casse les gars, commanda Keith en faisant signe à ses acolytes que ça suffisait.

Eric et Kevin partirent en se moquant bruyamment du silence de leurs deux victimes. Enfin, ils disparurent tous au bout du couloir.

Quand Derek fut certain qu'ils n'allaient plus revenir, il prit Stiles à la gorge et le plaqua contre les casiers derrière eux.

-Ne refais  _jamais_  ça, t'as compris? Menaça-t-il, le regard fou.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, rétorqua l'hyperactif. Et c'est vraiment comme ça que tu remercies ceux qui t'aident?

Cette simple phrase sembla calmer Derek.

-Tu ne comprends rien, dit-il tout bas.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas? Rétorqua Stiles d'une voix mauvaise.

-Ils n'en ont qu'après moi. Pas contre toi. Alors ne leur cherche pas des noises ou tu le regretteras.

Le regard mortellement sérieux qu'il vrillait sur lui refroidit Stiles qui mit un petit moment à répondre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'ils me frappent ou qu'ils me harcèlent? Tu fais pareil tout le temps.

Stiles ne sut pas si c'était son cerveau qui se faisait une petite fête ou s'il avait bien vu mais Derek, pendant une fraction de seconde, parut accablé par une immense tristesse. Et peut-être n'était-ce que son esprit qui s'amusait à lui jouer des tours, parce que la main qui l'étranglait s'était faite presque caressante.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait rien pu dire là-dessus, Derek avait resserré sa prise.

-Après tout c'est vrai. J'en ai rien à faire... C'est ton problème si tu veux qu'ils t'aient dans le collimateur. Moi, j'en ai rien à battre.

Seulement, Stiles avait bien l'impression d'avoir senti de l'inquiétude dans le ton de Derek. Une préoccupation en parfaite opposition avec les mots prononcés. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il prit conscience de leur position.

Il regarda Derek dans les yeux puis descendit sur sa bouche avant de refaire un aller-retour. L'autre sembla s'en rendre compte lui aussi et se pencha vers l'hyperactif en posant sa main libre près de son visage.

-Fais juste gaffe à ton cul s'ils te croisent un jour où t'es tout seul dans un coin isolé.

Puis il relâcha Stiles avec un visage complètement fermé et ramassa son sac de cours, tombé par terre pendant leur altercation.

Stiles se massa la gorge et suivit Derek des yeux alors que celui-ci sortait du lycée. Puis il prit son sac lui aussi et s'en alla.

Il ne comprenait pas encore tout ce qui se passait autour de lui mais il était sûr d'une chose.

Jamais il ne rencontrerait pire casse-tête que Derek Hale.


	12. Tu flingues ma vie sociale

-Toujours là le boulet? Commenta Erica en voyant Stiles arriver.

-Où veux-tu qu'il soit? Rétorqua Derek en prenant d'autorité la main de l'hyperactif dans la sienne.

Stiles ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer et regarda Derek bizarrement. D'habitude, quand Erica lui faisait une remarque sur son compagnon de galère, il ne réagissait pas. Ne disait rien. Alors, pourquoi aujourd'hui était-ce différent? Stiles avait-il raté quelque chose la veille? Peut-être était-il passé à côté d'un accord tacite conclu entre lui et Derek ?

-Arrête de réfléchir, grogna ce dernier à voix basse. Si on veut éviter le genre de situation qu'on a vécu hier avec cette bande de crétins qui lèchent les bottes de Martin, vaut mieux qu'on... s'entraide. Conclut-il en se raclant la gorge.

-Eh bien, sympa de voir que ce simple mot a l'air de t'arracher la gueule. Moi en fait, je m'en fous. En y réfléchissant, je me suis rendu compte que la plupart du temps les gens t'en veulent à toi, pas à moi. Ils ont sûrement envie de se venger pour tout un tas de saloperies que tu as dû leur faire.

-Y a qu'à toi et tes potes que j'en fais, rétorqua Derek d'un ton hargneux où perçait l'amertume.

-Merci pour ce traitement de faveur, ironisa Stiles en serrant les dents. C'est trop aimable.

Son envie de se séparer de Derek revenait en force. Il avait envie de tout arrêter là, d'envoyer la direction se faire voir et de se barrer. Pourquoi cet agacement soudain ? Alors que justement, ce matin Derek se montrait presque agréable...enfin, juste vivable pour être précis. Toujours était-il que le gars l'avait défendu. Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait une seule fois depuis le début de leur épreuve. Alors pourquoi ce paradoxe ? La méfiance de Stiles, désormais à la limite de la paranoïa, le poussait-elle à soupçonner dans chaque attitude un tant soit peu normale de Derek, une intention de lui nuire ? Pas impossible après tout. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide. Et côté eau froide, Stiles avait été servi.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

'' _Cette après-midi on a sport._ ''

Stiles n'avait rien entendu d'autre que cette phrase terrifiante. Et aussitôt son cerveau d'hyperactif énervé avait tourné en rond telle une mouche avec une aile en moins. Pas de sport, pas de sport, pas de sport.

Sérieusement, avec un malade comme le coach, on ne pouvait qu'envisager le pire. Et puis comment allaient-ils faire? Aucune idée. Et Derek semblait en parfait accord avec lui sur ce point, puisque c'était pour trouver une réponse à cette épineuse question qu'ils séchaient leur premier cours de l'après-midi. En route vers le bureau du directeur, ils envisageaient de solliciter, à genoux s'il le fallait -enfin du moins en ce qui concernait Stiles, une suspension temporaire de leur peine, le temps du cours de Finstock. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, était de ne plus être collés ensemble, au moins pour ce cours.

Dans ce couloir désert, ils marchaient dans le plus grand silence.

S'il y avait bien une règle d'or entre eux c'était d'éviter scrupuleusement le piège de la discussion. Sinon ils finissaient toujours par s'insulter et la violence guettait, mettant en péril leur salut. Alors ils ne disaient rien, avançant côte à côte sans être réellement ensemble.

Et surtout,  _surtout_ , jamais ils ne mentionnaient leur aventure passée ou tout ce qui s'en approchait. Ils se contentaient d'attendre la fin de cette torture.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Hors de question.

Au moins c'était clair.

-Rien de mieux que l'esprit d'équipe pour former des liens.

Stiles trouvait qu'il avait déjà bien trop de liens indésirables avec Derek et il n'en souhaitait pas davantage.

-Maintenant retournez en cours.

-Et on fait comment pour se changer? Demanda Stiles.

-Je veux bien faire une exception pour ça mais vous avez cinq minutes, pas plus. Maintenant, j'ai du travail alors si vous pouviez disposer, cela m'arrangerait énormément.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Quelle est la raison de votre retard? Demanda la prof de littérature lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en cours.

-Nous étions chez le directeur, répondit Stiles. Il fallait qu-

-Ils baisaient dans un coin sombre ouais! Le coupa une voix au fond de la salle. Les deux tarlouzes!

-Monsieur Rogers, je ne peux tolérer ce genre d'intervention dans mon cours. Vous viendrez tenir compagnie à M. Harris ce soir. Une heure de retenue vous fera réfléchir. Répondit l'enseignante avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le duo de retardataires.

Stiles avait voulu instinctivement se dégager de l'emprise de Derek mais celui-ci avait affermi sa prise avant de le tirer vers leur place. L'hyperactif rentra la tête dans les épaules alors qu'il entendait fuser d'autres remarques de ce genre. Apparemment, les mecs adoraient la compagnie de Harris le soir après les cours. Quelle bande d'abrutis !

-Ne fais pas une tête de victime ou ils vont vraiment le croire et continuer. Sois fier, au lieu de faire ta lopette, grogna Derek entre ses dents sans regarder Stiles.

Le cadet releva la tête et défia Derek du regard. Il n'était pas faible.

Un sourire à peine esquissé apparut sur le visage de Derek et Stiles n'en loupa pas une miette.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Aujourd'hui, programme spécial pour nos deux vedettes! S'écria le coach très fier de lui.

-Merde, ils font vraiment tourner le monde autour de nous ou c'est juste une impression? Grommela Stiles.

-Nous allons donc faire escalade!

Et cet idiot jubilait. Mais quel crétin intergalactique !

-Bien sûr, soupira l'hyperactif. On va bien s'en sortir avec ça.

-Mais t'as pas un peu fini de râler tout le temps? S'énerva Derek. Tu fais chier à la fin!

-Oh, excuse-moi de ne pas grandement apprécier ta compagnie, rétorqua Stiles d'une voix agacée. Ni tous les trucs emmerdants que les profs s'ingénient à mettre en place rien que pour nous faire chier.

-Eh bien, rends-ça plus vivable en la bouclant.

-Tu crois que c'est agréable pour moi de me trimbaler un glaçon au bout du bras? J'ai aucune envie d'êtr-

-C'est marrant de vous voir vous disputer en vous tenant la main, commenta Erica qui souriait d'un air amusé.

-La ferme, répliquèrent-ils tous deux en se tournant vers elle.

La bande de Derek se mit à rire. Mais ils étaient bien les seuls. Jackson et Lydia les regardaient d'un œil mauvais et Scott n'était pas mieux. Enfin, il paraissait plus précisément en pleine réflexion. De même qu'Allison qui les scrutait, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait de sa vie. Merde, c'était quoi ce plan, là !

-On commence!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles et Derek étaient en milieu de file, attendant de pouvoir passer. Le mur d'escalade ne permettait de faire passer que deux personnes à la fois et pour l'instant Scott et Allison se débrouillaient bien, même s'ils paraissaient plus flirter qu'autre chose.

-Oh le pervers, marmonna Stiles en voyant son copain d'enfance bloquer ses prises pour se concentrer sur un spectacle passionnant. Le postérieur de sa copine, qu'elle avait l'obligeance de mouvoir élégamment, un ou deux mètres plus haut.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Son pote était irrécupérable.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Isaac et Erica. À votre tour.

Stiles se désintéressa des deux amis pour tourner son attention vers Scott qui venait de toucher terre et, depuis qu'il avait retiré son harnais de sécurité, ne cessait de l'observer de loin avec une insistance proprement inquiétante. Son ami paraissait impatient de lui parler mais la présence de Derek devait le bloquer. Stiles lui fit un petit signe de tête pour l'encourager à venir. De toute manière, son ténébreux voisin était bien trop concentré sur son portable pour se mettre vraiment à écouter leur conversation.

Scott s'excusa auprès d'Allison et s'approcha d'une démarche incertaine vers l'hyperactif qui l'accueillit avec soulagement. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être seul avec l'autre crétin taciturne.

-Bah alors Scottie, c'est quoi cette tête que tu tires? Y a un problème? S'enquit Stiles.

Scott regarda Derek comme pour vérifier qu'il n'écoutait pas.

-Faut vraiment qu'on parle tous les deux ce soir, déclara-t-il avec un air sérieux et embarrassé en même temps. Tu pourrais passer chez moi?

-Bah non ! Je suis encore privé de sortie à cause de...

Il pointa son pouce vers Derek qui n'eut pas l'air de se sentir visé.

-Alors, est-ce que je peux venir chez toi?

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-Bah oui. Pas de souci. Mais c'est grave? Tu m'inquiètes, là.

-J'aimerais juste vérifier quelque chose, répondit Scott évasivement. J'espère que je me suis trompé.

Un sourire amusé vint éclairer son visage.

-Ouais. Je dois me gourer. C'est pas possible de toute façon. Je me fais juste des films un peu bizarres.

Son regard passa de Derek à lui plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne rie doucement.

-C'est pas grave. Mais je préfère vérifier quand même. Au pire, tu te foutras de ma gueule et on en rira.

Le sang de Stiles se glaça. Il avait l'impression que son pote avait compris quelque chose. Son attitude présente montrait que le sujet principal de son interrogation était Derek. Ça, l'hyperactif l'avait bien compris. Mais la question fondamentale était de savoir si c'était leur relation qui intriguait tout particulièrement Scottie. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas le cas !

-Bon je vais te laisser, dit Scott. À plus tard, vieux!

-Ouais. À plus...

Peu après le départ de Scott, Derek leva la tête d'un coup et observa fixement un point au-dessus d'eux. Stiles suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il y avait effectivement un problème.

-Elle a quoi Reyes? Demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas aller bien.

Isaac redescendit de quelques prises pour s'arrêter au niveau de la blonde à qui il parla avant de lui prendre le bras. Puis il l'aida à redescendre. Le coach se précipita et, après une courte discussion, les envoya dans les vestiaires. Boyd ne demanda même pas la permission et les suivit rapidement. Derek fit un mouvement pour les rejoindre lui aussi, mais il se rappela soudain son fardeau et abandonna ce projet.

Stiles aurait bien voulu lui proposer d'aller se joindre à eux pour voir comment allait Erica, mais il se ravisa en voyant que Jackson les regardait. Et Scott aussi. Bordel, il était coincé dans une situation vraiment impossible. Hors de question d'agir spontanément avec toutes ces putains de commères.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Mais pousse ton pied de là 'spèce de con! S'irrita Stiles en écrasant le dit-pied de Derek.

-Si t'étais plus doué aussi! Grogna Derek en plantant ses ongles dans les phalanges de l'hyperactif pour monter encore d'un cran. Et arrête de transpirer autant des mains putain! On va finir par se casser la gueule.

-Eh on se calme là-haut! Cria le coach les mains en porte-voix alors qu'il voyait que ses ouailles semblaient agitées, collées à la paroi à dix mètres du sol.

Stiles baissa son regard vers le bas et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait un peu le vertige, là. Mais se disputer avec Derek Hale en plein milieu d'un mur d'escalade, c'était une expérience plutôt innovante.

-Merde, enlève moi ce sourire de ta face!

-Pourquoi? Demanda Stiles dans un souffle alors qu'il montait en même temps que l'aîné.

-Parce qu'il m'énerve!

L'hyperactif s'arrêta à nouveau dans sa progression, amenant Derek à en faire de même.

-Et le tien, tu crois qu'il m'énerve pas quand tu souris sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi?

-Toi non plus on sait pas pourquoi tu le fais. Et c'est très chiant, grommela Derek en essayant de le forcer à monter.

Stiles soupira et le suivit.

-On devrait peut-être arrêter de s'engueuler, là. On a bien réussi à tenir jusqu'ici sans se battre et j'ai pas envie que ça arrive encore une fois.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Derek avec un rictus ironique. Parce que tu ne veux plus me blesser?

Stiles lui jeta un regard incrédule.

-Parce que je ne veux pas être viré. Si y avait pas cette menace, rassure-toi, te blesser serait le dernier de mes soucis. D'ailleurs chaque fois que je te vois, l'envie de t'en foutre une, me démange à un point que t'imagines même pas.

Le coup de pied partit et Stiles perdit l'équilibre déstabilisé par le choc. Seulement il s'accrocha à la main de Derek comme à une planche de salut et ce radeau improvisé le suivit dans sa chute. Après une dégringolade probablement burlesque, il atterrirent mollement sur l'épais tapis destiné à réceptionner les maladroits. Enfin à vrai dire, Stiles était plus sur Derek que sur le tapis et ça n'en était que plus douloureux. Il baissa le regard vers son entrejambe, stabilisée à quelques centimètres du genou de l'aîné et souffla de soulagement. Il était passé à deux doigts de l'émasculation avec cette chute. En attendant, il était proprement à plat ventre sur Derek, le nez au niveau de ses clavicules et le ventre sur sa braguette. Faudrait peut-être songer à bouger même si, en fait, cette situation pour le moins équivoque réveillait des sensations particulièrement agréables qui commençaient à remplacer la peur provoquée par la chute. S'il restait plus longtemps ainsi, les gens allaient finir par se faire des idées.

-Trouvez-vous une chambre, s'exclama le coach en s'accoudant près d'eux avec un grand sourire. Et comme ça, tu pourras enfin nous dire quelle réponse est la bonne Stilinski.

Aiguillonné par cette allusion toute en subtilité qui ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes, Stiles se redressa maladroitement et s'assit à côté de Derek en essayant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque moins violent. La trouille et l'ambiguïté de la situation présente mettaient son cœur à rude épreuve.

-Vous faites un beau couple tous les deux, fusa une voix moqueuse depuis le groupe compact d'élèves qui s'était formé autour d'eux.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et chercha d'où venait la remarque. Il crut reconnaître un certain Matt qui souriait d'un air narquois. Mais de quoi se mêlait-il celui-là franchement? Puis il remarqua ceux qui l'entouraient et il comprit mieux. Encore un larbin de Keith qui faisait du zèle.

Le coach rit de cette remarque de même que l'ensemble de la classe. Stiles, un peu déstabilisé par la plaisanterie facile qui créait en lui un douloureux écho, laissa glisser son regard d'un élève à l'autre. Et là soudain, il croisa celui de Scott. Ce dernier ne riait pas du tout. Il ne souriait même pas. Son expression stupéfaite parlait pour lui. Il les fixait, les yeux exorbités comme s'il venait d'avoir la révélation du siècle.

Lorsque Scott réagit enfin, ce fut une expression de profonde déception qui déforma ses traits. Et Stiles eut la certitude que son ami savait. Depuis le début de la semaine, il était tellement plus silencieux que d'ordinaire. Il l'appelait moins, comme s'il était gêné. Une idée folle avait dû se former récemment dans son esprit et maintenant, il était tristement persuadé qu'elle n'était pas si folle que ça.

C'était terminé. Le temps des bobards était définitivement fini pour Stiles.

L'hyperactif baissa la tête honteusement. La sensation de la main de Derek autour de la sienne acheva de le déprimer.

-On peut s'barrer? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Derek ne dit pas un mot et le releva de force.

Ce soir Stiles allait perdre un ami, il en avait conscience. Et c'était son seul ami.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Mais putain, tu m'as pris pour un con pendant des mois! Des  _mois_  Stiles! Comment t'as pu me faire ça? Je croyais me tromper, j'espérais me gourer sur toute la ligne.

-Je-

-Parce que je me disais '' _Oh non, c'est Stiles, il aurait pas pu faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. En plus, on voit bien qu'il ne parle pas de la même personne. Il me mentirait jamais comme ça_ ''. Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu tort merde! Je me sens tellement con de t'avoir cru! Pourquoi je t'ai soutenu, hein? Je me le demand-

-Toi? Tu m'as soutenu? Mais t'es vraiment un connard de dire ça! Tu peux m'expliquer à quel moment tu m'as aidé? Par exemple, pendant tout ce temps où ils s'en prenaient à moi?

-Je l'ai dit à ton père!

-Tu parles d'une aide ! Tu l'as fait alors que je me défendais depuis super longtemps tout seul. Sans l'aide de personne. Tu l'as fait à un moment totalement inutile. Merci, répondit Stiles avec cynisme. C'est sûr que ça ne m'a apporté que de bonnes choses! Si je suis dans la merde maintenant, c'est principalement à cause de toi!

-N'importe quoi ! Comme si c'était de ma faute si vous vous battez sans arrêt pour je ne sais quelle raison glauque!

-Mais c'est pas le prob-

Stiles s'interrompit. Bien sûr que si, c'était sa faute! Si leurs deux groupes n'avaient pas eu cette stupide rivalité, en ce moment même il vivrait normalement et n'aurait jamais eu besoin de cacher quoi que ce soit. Bref, il serait heureux!

-Ben quelque part, oui, c'est ta faute! Cria Stiles hors de lui. Si vous n'étiez pas ennemis jurés avec Derek j'aurais jamais eu besoin de te cacher cette histoire. Et lui, se serait pas senti obligé de me haïr parce que j'étais ton pote. Si seulement je ne t'avais rien demandé! Si on n'avait pas été amis, j'aurais la vie que je souhaitais en arrivant ici!

Scott accusa le coup. Il recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche, les épaules voûtées.

-Ouais parfaitement! À fond que je le pense!

Seulement, au moment où la dernière syllabe sortait de sa bouche déformée par un mauvais rictus, il croisa le regard triste et blessé de Scott. Et ne sut plus quoi dire. Il venait de dépasser les limites. Mais que lui avait-il pris de tenir des propos aussi violents !

-Bon, conclut Scott avec un regard sombre en évitant soigneusement les yeux de son ex-ami. Eh bien, je pense que tout est clair. Et je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec tes nouveaux amis.

Le ton sarcastique énerva Stiles qui serra les poings pour s'empêcher de frapper Scott alors que celui-ci le dépassait pour quitter la chambre.

Plus un seul mot ne fut échangé. C'était terminé.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Stiles? Tu es rentré? Appela le shérif depuis le rez-de-chaussée alors qu'il venait d'arriver.

L'adolescent ne lui répondit pas et ramena la couette sur sa tête pour ne plus l'entendre. Il espérait qu'il ne monterait pas le voir. Pas envie de raconter en détail sa rupture avec Scott. Il avait trop honte de lui et des paroles qu'il avait osé lui cracher à la figure.

-Stiles? Héla une nouvelle fois le shérif. Tu es là?

L'interpellé grinça des dents. Mais qu'il le laisse déprimer en paix! Il avait fait ça tellement longtemps. Pourquoi, maintenant que Stiles en avait envie, fallait-il que le shérif soit incapable de le deviner ! La porte s'ouvrit et un bruit de pas s'approcha lentement.

-Stiles?

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule et il crispa ses doigts sur le bord de sa couette pour la garder contre lui.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Sans blague, marmonna Stiles.

Un soupir à fendre l'âme résonna au-dessus de lui.

-Dis-moi ce qui te met dans cet état.

-Scott et moi c'est terminé, confia l'adolescent à mi-voix.

-Vous vous êtes disputés? Ça peut s'arranger, ça. Dois-je te rappeler le nombre de fois où vous vous êtes battus? Vous êtes faits pour être amis quoi qu'il arrive. Il va revenir.

-Ce n'est pas pareil cette fois. Je lui ai dit des choses qu'il ne fallait pas, avoua Stiles piteusement.

-Tu lui dis toujours des choses qu'il ne faut pas et pourtant, vous vous retrouvez toujours comme cul et chemise en moins de trois jours.

-Cette fois-ci c'était la dernière... J'ai été horrible, dit-il en enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller. Comment j'ai pu lui dire des trucs pareils ? Je suis le pire ami de la terre entière.

Il entendit un nouveau soupir las au-dessus de lui.

-Bon, quand l'horrible ami aura faim, il descendra et se fera sa popote tout seul, Okay? Intervint le shérif avant de se lever.

Stiles grimaça. Finalement il aurait bien eu envie que le shérif reste avec lui encore un peu. Sa présence le rassurait. La perspective de retourner en cours le lendemain et de retrouver Scott transformé en ennemi, ou pire, qui le traiterait comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus, cette perspective le terrifiait. Et puis, tant que la punition continuerait il serait avec la bande de Derek...Mais après? Il serait seul. Complètement seul.

_Le lendemain..._

-T'es potes viennent pas bouffer avec nous ce midi? Demanda Erica curieuse en voyant Scott s'asseoir à leur table habituelle, plus loin.

Stiles ignora la question et se contenta de fixer son assiette en tentant de cacher sa tristesse. Il lorgna discrètement vers son ancien ami qui ne lança pas un seul regard dans sa direction. Depuis ce matin, il l'ignorait parfaitement. Stiles était allé trop loin la veille au soir.

Triturant mollement son repas sans en prendre une bouchée, Il posa sa joue contre sa main pour observer l'extérieur alors que ceux qui l'accueillaient contre leur gré échangeaient des regards interrogatifs.

La main qui reposait contre la sienne se resserra et Stiles soupira à fendre l'âme. Il s'en fichait de savoir si Derek avait fait ça consciemment ou non, mais sentir ses doigts contre les siens le réconfortait un peu dans sa peine.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles gribouillait ce qu'il arrivait vaguement à comprendre de ce que disait le professeur mais rien ne voulait se fixer. Pas moyen de se concentrer alors que Scott n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui et qu'il ne pourrait sans doute plus lui adresser la parole avant longtemps. C'était un sentiment affreux d'être ainsi seul sans vraiment l'être.

-Pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus? Demanda Derek sans aucune émotion particulière dans la voix.

Pourquoi posait-il la question? Il ne paraissait même pas curieux d'en connaître la réponse.

-À cause de toi.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? Soupira Derek.

-Tu es né, c'est déjà assez.

-Putain, je te comprends pas. Pour une fois que j'essaie de me montrer intéressé tu me remballes, grogna-t-il mécontent.

-Messieurs Stilinski et Hale pourraient-ils cesser de bavarder? Intervint soudain Harris en s'arrêtant d'écrire au tableau. Et si, par la même occasion vous pouviez vous décider ça m'arrangerait. Soit vous vous tapez dessus, soit vous devenez amis, mais pas les deux en même temps, ça fait beaucoup trop de bruit.

Il reprit ses explications alors que Stiles grimaçait. Faire un choix? Vraiment? Était-ce réellement possible?

Son regard dériva jusqu'à croiser celui de Derek.

Ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose à cet instant. De cela, il était certain.

Il fallait effectivement qu'ils se décident enfin à faire un choix.

Soit ils restaient ennemis...

...Soit ils devenaient à nouveau des amants...

Le choix paraissait difficile à faire mais l'était-il tant que cela ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Et moi, je suis heureux que ce soit enfin le week-end, rétorqua Stiles. Au moins je ne serai plus obligé de passer toutes mes soirées en votre  _charmante_  compagnie.

-Merci pour votre franchise monsieur Stilinski, répondit Harris avec un rictus au coin des lèvres en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

Stiles lui fit en retour un petit sourire forcé et observa l'avant-dernière voiture garée sur le parking du lycée s'en aller, le laissant seul avec Derek. Leur punition prenait fin aujourd'hui normalement. Il en était vraiment soulagé. Ils avaient tenu leur engagement. Pour l'instant, ils étaient saufs et pouvaient rester dans l'établissement, évitant par la même occasion le conseil de discipline.

Oh bien sûr, il leur fallait transformer l'essai et rester dans les rangs.

Stiles lança un regard en coin à Derek qui paraissait comme absent. Il se mordit la lèvre, en voyant chez lui ce comportement inhabituel. Cet air pensif et perdu en même temps. Voilà qui troublait trop Stiles pour qu'il se risque à rester plus longtemps.

-Bon, salut Hale, dit-il précipitamment en se dégageant de la main de Derek.

Il plongea ses poings dans ses poches et s'éloigna en direction de sa Jeep garée un peu plus loin. Ce soir, il savait déjà qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir. Il penserait à Derek toute la nuit, afin de réfléchir à la meilleure manière d'agir avec lui à partir de la semaine prochaine.

-Stilinski!

La voix de Derek était beaucoup plus proche qu'elle n'était censé l'être.

Stiles se retourna, intrigué, et l'aperçut qui avançait à grands pas dans sa direction.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore avec ta t-

Mais Derek le coupa dans son sarcasme naissant par un baiser inattendu. Ardent et tendre à la fois. Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux au contact des mains chaudes de Derek qui frôlèrent ses joues avant de s'y déposer tout en douceur.

Stiles sentit son cœur faire un bond et son regard scruta les alentours à la recherche d'un piège. Effrayé. La gifle partit sans qu'il ne l'ait commandée et l'interruption stupéfaite de Derek lui permit de se précipiter dans sa Jeep.

Mais quel handicapé des sentiments il était, dès que cela concernait ce mec! Il le voulait tellement ce baiser! Mais peut-être pas maintenant. Et surtout pas ici.

-Merde, merde, merde, t'es super con quand tu veux Stiles, pesta-t-il contre lui-même.

Mais qu'avait-il fait? Et puis comment Derek allait-il le prendre? Sûrement mal, c'était sûr et certain.

-Oh non...Merde.

Leur guerre allait-elle recommencer? Il ne pourrait le savoir qu'à son retour au lycée le lundi...

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Un sentiment étrange s'empara de Stiles alors qu'il franchissait les portes de l'établissement. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'avait pas cours dans ce bâtiment alors pourquoi y était-il venu? La fatigue lui faisait-elle perdre la tête ?

Mais en même temps, si Derek ne l'avait pas autant obnubilé pendant tout le week-end, Stiles irait bien mieux.

Un regard en biais l'intrigua. Avait-il quelque chose sur le visage?

Puis il y en eut un second. Un troisième. Qu'avaient-ils tous à l'observer de cette manière?

Ensuite il y eut les rires. Épars pour commencer, puis bientôt collectifs.

Seulement, ils ne semblaient pas se moquer de lui mais lui vouer plutôt une admiration ironique. Décalée. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui leur prenait.

-Eh bien, félicitations Stilinski, applaudit quelqu'un derrière lui en tapant dans ses mains. Tu nous as fait une bonne surprise.

Stiles afficha un air perplexe en se retrouvant tout à coup face à Keith flanqué de sa bande. Tous lui souriaient. Ce truc était vraiment pas normal. Il y avait un problème.

-On croyait vraiment que t'étais aussi une sale pédale mais apparemment c'est faux, commenta Eric un grand sourire aux lèvres en donnant une tape amicale dans l'épaule de l'hyperactif.

-On comprend mieux pourquoi il s'acharnait autant sur toi, ajouta Keith avec un hochement de tête.

-Il voulait que tu sois sa pute? Demanda Dick en riant grassement.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il se prend un râteau, ajouta Kevin en jubilant. D'habitude c'est lui qui fout des vents aux nanas. D'ailleurs je comprends mieux pourquoi. C'est qu'une sale tafiole en fait.

-Tout s'explique, conclut Keith d'un air entendu en prenant son menton entre ses doigts.

Stiles les écoutait sans comprendre. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Étaient-ils au courant pour ce qu'il s'était passé vendredi soir? Non, c'était impossible. Le parking était désert à cette heure-ci, tous les cours étaient terminés depuis longtemps. Personne ne pouvait les avoir vus.

Et pourtant... Serait-ce possible? Un type planqué aurait pu prendre une photo au téléobjectif. Ou une vidéo. Merde.

Le souffle de Stiles se bloqua dans sa gorge et il sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter très rapidement. Il devait retrouver Derek. Maintenant.

Alors il dépassa Keith sans prêter attention à ses remarques et se précipita dans le premier couloir sur sa droite. Il devait le trouver immédiatement.

Hors d'haleine, il avança de plus en plus vite jusqu'à se mettre à courir dans le lycée en bousculant certains élèves au passage.

Et enfin, il le trouva. Il était là, entouré de ses amis et le fixait d'un regard qui lui glaça le sang. Stiles s'arrêta, pétrifié de terreur alors que Derek fonçait sur lui en courant presque.

Le premier coup le prit en plein visage.

Stiles était paralysé. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à reprendre son souffle ? La peur? L'incompréhension? Plus rien dans son environnement n'avait le moindre sens.

Bientôt il s'effondra sous une pluie de coups. Il se recroquevilla en essayant de protéger son visage et cria à l'aide. Derek allait le tuer devant tout le monde sans que personne ne lève le petit doigt.

-A l'aide! Je vous en prie!, suppliait-il alors qu'il entendait un craquement sinistre dans sa poitrine. Aidez-moi!

-Je suis là Stiles! Répondit une voix forte tout près de son oreille. Je suis là.

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut.

Hagard et affolé, son regard se posa sur le visage du shérif tout près du sien.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Stiles. C'est bon, c'est terminé, le réconforta son père en le prenant contre lui. Tout va bien. Tu es à la maison et je suis là. Tout va bien.

L'adolescent essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale et agrippa les manches du shérif. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il était vraiment là. Qu'il venait vraiment d'aider son fils à sortir d'un cauchemar. Stiles voulait être certain que rien de tout ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était vrai.

Son soulagement n'aurait pas pu être plus grand qu'à cet instant.

-Ça semblait si réel, chuchota-t-il contre le cou de son père. J'ai eu tellement peur.

Il tenta de refréner ses tremblements mais ils étaient incontrôlables. La panique devait s'évacuer. Tout lui avait paru si réel, et surtout si douloureux. Il palpa son torse, entendant encore le son de ce craquement atroce. Ses muscles étaient tétanisés, mais à part une légère crampe musculaire, il semblait en bon état.

-Que s'est-il passé Stiles? Demanda le shérif doucement.

-D-Derek, hoqueta l'hyperactif le souffle se faisant moins court. Il... Il... Il me frappait... Il voulait me tuer...

Les yeux humides de désarroi, Stiles serra les dents à les en briser pour se retenir de pleurer.

-Il a recommencé? Questionna le shérif d'une voix colérique.

-Quoi? S'étonna l'adolescent en relevant la tête.

-Il t'a fait quelque chose depuis le début de votre punition?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

-Non! Non ! Il ne s'est rien passé! Absolument rien. Non... C'était dans le rêve qu'il faisait ça.

Et c'était la vérité. Depuis le début de leur punition ils avaient peut-être rencontré quelques difficultés mais ils avaient tenu. Stiles était d'ailleurs certain qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas de sitôt à se battre. Lui, en tout cas, avait compris la leçon.

Hélas, le shérif ne semblait pas convaincu.

-Je te le jure. On ne s'est plus battus et on ne le refera plus. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise période.

-Mouais. Quand même, un jour il va lui arriver une bricole à celui-là, grommela le shérif dans sa barbe avec un regard noir.

Stiles sourit doucement et se blottit à nouveau contre son père. Il devait profiter de cette occasion rare...Le shérif n'était pas spécialement démonstratif. Or Stiles avait besoin d'être rassuré. Et il commençait seulement maintenant à se sentir un peu mieux.

Tout au moins assez bien, pour qu'il commence à s'interroger sur un truc...

Quel était le début de ce rêve? Ou plus précisément, à quel moment avait-il commencé ?

Un grand doute s'installa dans son esprit.

Le baiser avait-il réellement eu lieu où était-ce également le fruit de son rêve?


	13. Je veux des réponses

Après son réveil en fanfare en plein milieu de la nuit, Stiles sut qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir avant le matin. Alors il se prépara comme si son réveil avait déjà sonné et rejoignit son père dans la cuisine. Ce dernier l'observa tandis qu'il préparait son petit-déjeuner en silence, tout en paraissant vouloir lui poser une question sans l'oser.

-Y a un problème? Demanda Stiles en s'asseyant à table.

Le shérif eu un moment d'hésitation puis se lança.

-Scott et toi, vous êtes réconciliés?

-Non, soupira l'adolescent en fouillant un peu le courrier d'un geste automatique. Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra me parler de sitôt.

-Tu pourrais faire toi-même le premier pas.

-Peut-être mais il me remballera. Faut d'abord qu'il digère ce que je lui ai dit.

-C'est si grave que ça?

-Plutôt inattendu je dirais...

Stiles était déçu. Aucune enveloppe bleue. Alors, soit l'expéditeur de ces lettres n'en laissait plus au shérif soit celui-ci s'était débrouillé pour la prendre avant lui. Il laissa tomber ses recherches.

Le shérif se racla la gorge.

-Hum… Et est-ce que je pourrais savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

L'hyperactif le regarda un peu affolé. Il ne pouvait pas lui raconter son passif avec Derek quand même! Ce serait signer son arrêt de mort. Et puis il n'était pas prêt à faire son coming-out. Que ce soit auprès de son père ou du reste de la ville.

-Je crois pas que ce serait une très bonne idée, dit Stiles avec une grimace.

Le shérif haussa un sourcil interrogateur puis baissa le regard vers son journal. À son expression déterminée, on voyait aisément qu'il allait mener sa petite enquête.

Un silence paisible s'installa dans la pièce qui permit à Stiles de s'évader dans des pensées moins noires. Maintenant, il était intrigué par son rêve et sa signification. Ce cauchemar exprimait-il un désir caché ? Celui que cette histoire s'achève de manière brutale ? Souhaitait-il réellement que Derek souffre de l'avoir embrassé ? Stiles était-il capable de chercher une telle vengeance, bien qu'elle soit particulièrement mesquine, ou bien cela cachait-il autre chose? Il avait lu quelque part que ce qui comptait pour interpréter un rêve c'étaient les mots qu'on utilisait pour en parler. Mais à qui pourrait-il donc en parler ?

Il avait lu également que lorsque quelqu'un d'autre vous parlait dans un rêve, c'était une façon de se parler à soi-même. Alors pensait-il vraiment ça de Derek? Qu'il était dégoûtant, qu'il le répugnait? Ou bien était-ce seulement qu'il n'assumait pas le fait d'être attiré par un homme?

Sauf qu'en même temps il ne supporterait pas d'être repoussé par Derek.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et jeta un coup d'œil au shérif. Et si ce dernier était mis au courant, que se passerait-il? L'hyperactif serait mort de honte. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que son père l'apprenne.

Il était totalement chamboulé par tous ces sentiments contradictoires et ne savait pas comment réagir face à Derek tout à l'heure.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les deux Stilinski marchaient d'un pas vif, tous les deux conscients de l'importance d'être à l'heure au rendez-vous fixé par le directeur. En effet, il s'agissait de faire le bilan de la sanction, de ce qu'elle avait apporté, mais surtout de savoir s'il fallait maintenir -ou mettre en place- certaines règles afin de pérenniser la paix. Stiles espérait que rien de fâcheux n'allait arriver et réduire toutes leurs chances à zéro.

-Calme-toi Stiles, lui conseilla le shérif alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir devant le bureau de monsieur White.

Derek était déjà devant la porte à patienter et le cœur de Stiles rata un battement. Rêve ou pas, le baiser, vendredi soir? Il ne savait toujours pas.

Le père de Derek tourna les yeux vers les nouveaux venus et un sourire en coin vint éclairer son visage lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'hyperactif. D'ailleurs Stiles se demanda si c'était un tic puisque à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, l'homme avait cette même expression.

-Bonjour Shérif, salua Hale senior.

Son père répondit par un mouvement sec de la tête en leur lançant un regard peu amène qu'ils ignorèrent superbement. Les deux Hale étaient bien trop occupés à regarder Stiles avec plus ou moins d'insistance, ce qui perturbait passablement l'intéressé.

Gêné il détourna les yeux, se passionnant soudain pour le mur situé sur sa gauche alors qu'il sentait toujours les regards peser sur lui. Il ne put empêcher ses joues et son visage entier de rougir et pesta entre ses dents.

Le père de Derek se mit à tousser mais il ne trompa personne. Tout le monde avait entendu le début de rire qu'il avait vainement tenté de camoufler et Stiles sentit l'ambiance changer. D'assez neutre, elle devint... étrange. Pas tendue, enfin pas vraiment, elle était plutôt... En fait, il ne savait vraiment pas comment définir ce qu'il ressentait. Malgré le sourire de monsieur Hale, il ne se sentait pas agressé, ou victime d'une quelconque moquerie comme d'habitude. L'homme paraissait plus amusé qu'autre chose et le sourire était presque bienveillant.

La porte que Stiles fixait obstinément s'ouvrit enfin et le directeur les invita à le rejoindre pour prendre place en face de lui. Les deux parents s'assirent sur les deux seules chaises destinées aux visiteurs et les deux plus jeunes restèrent debout derrière eux. Stiles mit ses mains sur le dossier du shérif et y planta ses doigts avec force en serrant les dents. Ne surtout pas se retourner vers Derek. Ne surtout pas-

Trop tard.

Il se mordit la lèvre en observant celui-ci adopter une pose nonchalante tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le dossier de son père. Il semblait parfaitement détendu comparé à lui et ne le regardait plus. Comment faisait-il ? La situation était tout de même assez embarrassante.

Un frisson courut le long du corps de l'hyperactif alors qu'il repensait à ce baiser. Ce foutu baiser dont il doutait de la réalité. La douceur de Derek et les précautions dont il avait usées pour ne pas le blesser, ce soudain abandon, cette tendresse qui lui rappelait douloureusement leur rencontre...

Stiles était une fois de plus tiraillé entre deux désirs contradictoires. Celui que le baiser ait vraiment eut lieu luttant à part égale avec l'envie qu'il n'ait été qu'un rêve. Car dans le premier cas, certes Derek aurait été tendre et c'était super mais malheureusement, Stiles lui avait collé une gifle magistrale et du coup, c'était pas bon du tout.

Depuis que sa vie avait croisé celle de Derek Hale, chaque jour faisait naître un nouveau dilemme.

-Bien, commença enfin le directeur en levant les yeux de ses papiers. Merci à vous messieurs d'avoir répondu présent malgré vos occupations professionnelles.

En même temps ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix...

-Je dois vous avouer que je suis très satisfait du comportement de Derek et Stiles cette semaine. Ils n'ont posé strictement aucun problème et se sont soumis aux règles que nous leur avons imposées. Je pense que la leçon a été assimilée et c'est une très bonne surprise.

-Donc leur affaire sera classée? Demanda le shérif.

-Disons qu'elle est mise en suspens. Si jamais ils en revenaient aux mains ce serait l'exclusion définitive sur le champ et sans possibilité de recours. Bien entendu, le cas serait officialisé par un passage en conseil de discipline.

Stiles déglutit. Mieux valait ne plus se faire remarquer.

-Mais il va de soi que vous ne recommencerez plus jeunes gens, n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit le directeur en les fixant d'un regard sévère.

Stiles secoua vivement la tête pour prouver son assentiment mais ressentit une pointe d'anxiété en constatant du coin de l'œil que Derek restait de marbre. Paraissant totalement détaché de l'instant présent. Ne se rendait-il pas compte de l'importance de ce sursis ?

-Bien entendu, tout sera consigné dans votre dossier scolaire, je ne peux hélas pas faire autrement. Alors je vous conseille d'adopter un profil bas et de filer droit pour le restant de l'année. Ce conseil vaut également pour l'an prochain et pour votre scolarité en général dans cet établissement. Alors continuez ainsi et tout devrait bien se passer.

Il leur sourit avec indulgence et Stiles se demanda pourquoi il prenait tant à cœur de les aider. Y avait-il une raison particulière ou agissait-il ainsi pour tous ses élèves?

-Je crois que le professeur Rivera vous attend pour votre cours d'anglais maintenant, conclut le directeur en regardant sa montre. Elle a été prévenue de votre retard.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Bientôt Stiles et Derek se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir, leurs parents respectifs étant restés à l'intérieur du bureau. Aucun des deux ne prononça le moindre mot et ils prirent le chemin pour rejoindre leur premier cours de la journée avec quelques minutes de retard.

L'hyperactif jeta un coup d'œil à Derek qui marchait les mains dans les poches, détendu. La scène, qui pouvait sembler banale, ne l'était en rien de l'avis du cadet. Oui, ils marchaient simplement côte à côte en silence. Rien de très glorieux à cela. Mais quand on les connaissait, cette situation paraissait irréelle. Ils restaient l'un à côté de l'autre, sans y être contraints ou chercher à s'éloigner, et c'était un progrès non négligeable.

Seulement ce n'était pas assez pour Stiles qui ne supportait pas le silence.

-Dis, il a l'air cool ton père, non?

-Peter n'est pas mon père, répondit seulement Derek.

-Ah? Et c'est qui alors?

Derek soupira.

-Je t'en pose des questions moi?

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de soupirer.

-Je me suis dit bêtement qu'on aurait pu peut-être faire la paix...

À ces mots Derek s'arrêta et regarda Stiles droit dans les yeux.

-C'est la chute depuis le mur d'escalade qui t'as fait changer d'avis à mon sujet ?

Le cadet fit la moue. Derek ne semblait pas emballé par cette idée.

-Laisse tomber, marmonna Stiles en reprenant sa route.

-Non. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu serais prêt à faire ça. Comment, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me haïsses, tu pourrais encore avoir envie de me fréquenter?

-Parce que je suis un crétin? Proposa Stiles de mauvaise humeur.

Derek secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel et reprit sa marche. Il semblait furieux et prêt à le frapper.

-Putain, tu fais chier Stilinski, grogna-t-il. Tu me rends vraiment pas la tâche facile avec tes conneries.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de demander une explication qu'ils arrivaient déjà devant la porte de leur salle et que Derek frappait. Il entra sans attendre de réponse. L'hyperactif le suivit tout en fixant son dos, comme si celui-ci allait lui donner des réponses aux nombreuses interrogations qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce que Derek avait voulu dire exactement?

Une fois assis à sa place, seul, Stiles regarda pensivement par la fenêtre et vit le shérif partir avec sa voiture. Il se demandait ce que le directeur avait bien pu leur raconter mais espérait surtout ne plus avoir affaire à lui cette année.

Même s'il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

À la pause de midi, Stiles fut frappé par une révélation. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Derek dans ses pattes, ni sa bande par la même occasion, il se retrouvait complètement et irrémédiablement seul. Il scruta tout le réfectoire et vit Scott et ses amis dans un coin de la salle. Ensuite il aperçut Hale et ses trois copains qui l'ignoraient aussi. D'ailleurs pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement?

Il se trouva une place isolée à une table éloignée des deux groupes et commença à mâchonner son repas sans conviction. Il détestait la solitude. Pourtant il avait eu le temps de s'y faire depuis le début de l'année. Et même avant, en fait. À l'internat aussi, il était toujours seul. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Pendant quatre ans il s'était accroché à un rêve. Celui de revenir vivre chez son père. Celui de retrouver Scott et de se faire des copains dans un environnement «  _normal_ » comme un adolescent «  _normal_  ». Et, malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré ici, jamais il n'avait voulu retourner à son ancienne vie alors que finalement, ça revenait au même. Il avait beaucoup trop idéalisé son retour. Dans son esprit, Beacon Hills correspondait à liberté par opposition à l'internat où il se sentait prisonnier. Mais il lui fallait se résoudre à accepter l'évidence. La prison ce n'étaient pas uniquement les murs qui la constituaient. La violence et le refus de communiquer, qu'il vienne de vous ou des autres, pouvait vous enfermer tout aussi cruellement. Et vous réduire à la solitude.

Ici il était seul, à l'internat aussi. Partout où son destin le portait, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un mort en sursis. Quand aurait-il enfin le droit d'exister ?

À l'instant où il eut cette pensée, il constata sans plaisir qu'il était l'objet d'une grande attention de la part de Keith Martin et de ses sbires.

Finalement, il préférait ne pas avoir d'existence, si celle-ci consistait à n'intéresser que ces sinistres individus. Il abaissa son regard vers son plateau en poussant son couteau alors qu'ils les voyait sous ses cils, se lever les uns après les autres et s'approcher de sa table. Mieux valait faire profil bas. Après tout, il avait  _à peine entamé_  les pneus de leurs voitures et avait à peine «  _effleuré »_  leurs carrosseries avec ses clés. Pas grand-chose en somme, mais ils semblaient lui en tenir rancune. Bon...d'accord il avait également un peu déchiré leurs fringues de sport dans leurs casiers au vestiaire et d'autres petites choses sans importance, mais toujours avec modération. Et d'ailleurs, l'idée de bidouiller la tuyauterie des douches n'était même pas de lui! Enfin un peu, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il paie seul.

Surtout qu'il était vraiment seul maintenant. Un contre six, ce n'était pas équitable. Ils n'allaient quand même pas s'en prendre à un adversaire isolé, si?

Aussitôt, une ombre le surplomba et il ne jugea pas utile de lever les yeux vers son propriétaire.

-Alors comme ça t'es tout seul. Ton copain t'a largué? Demanda Kevin.

-C'est tellement triste, fit semblant de s'apitoyer Eric. Ton p'tit cul doit se sentir bien seul.

-Lâchez-moi les basques, répliqua Stiles plus qu'ennuyé par leur présence.

Deux options se présentaient à lui. Mais aucune ne lui plaisait. Soit il restait à se faire humilier en public mais évitait de ce fait la violence physique, soit il quittait l'endroit s'épargnant ainsi une honte publique. Par contre, dans cette hypothèse, cette bande d'idiots le suivrait certainement et là, il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule, juste pour protéger son honneur.

Stiles tourna la tête et croisa les yeux de Derek. Celui-ci l'observait avec attention, semblant avoir saisi l'enjeu. Le regard de l'hyperactif changea et se fit glacial et déterminé. Pas question de se laisser humilier. Il préférait prendre des coups plutôt que de dégringoler dans l'estime de Derek. Seulement, il n'avait pas le droit de se battre. Son sursis était conditionné à cela. Alors il devrait se laisser taper dessus sans rien faire. Quel plan pourri !

Tant pis. Sans quitter une seule seconde le regard de son ancien ennemi, Stiles se leva avec toute l'assurance dont il pouvait faire preuve, laissa son plateau et quitta la salle dignement.

-Eh bien, tu fuis? Demanda Keith en lui collant aux basques.

Stiles sentait leur présence dans son dos et continuait tout de même d'avancer. Ils étaient six. Il avançait dans les couloirs sans trop savoir où aller.

Soudain, une main le poussa de côté. L'endroit était désert, comme à peu près tout le lycée à cette heure-ci. Furieux, il pivota et fit face à ses adversaires.

-Tu préfères faire ça dans un endroit plus intime, commenta Eric en souriant.

-Faire quoi connard ? Pourquoi vous venez me faire chier?

-Tu poses vraiment la question? Rétorqua Keith en haussant un sourcil. Toi, avec la carcasse qui te sert de voiture tu dois pas bien réaliser que ta charmante plaisanterie nous a coûté un bras.

-Dommage qu'elle vous ait pas coûté une tête. Au moins j'aurais plus eu à voir vos sales tronches, marmonna Stiles.

Ken l'attrapa par le col et le souleva légèrement du sol en l'étouffant à moitié.

-Ah...et pour ton information, on fait ça aussi parce que ça nous amuse, dit Keith en plissant les yeux.

-C'est vrai. Le fils du shérif qui se fait tabasser toutes les semaines c'est plutôt marrant, non? Renchérit Dick.

-Eh bien, si c'est tout ce que vous voulez, allez-y, les invita l'hyperactif.

Il faisait le malin mais il se sentait pas bien du tout. Sa poitrine était douloureuse et il respirait difficilement. La trouille faisait souvent cet effet là.

-Mais dépêchez-vous de boucler votre affaire, j'ai pas toute l'après-midi devant moi !

Alors que Ken brandissait son poing, prêt à frapper, des bruits de course venant dans leur direction les interrompirent. Était-ce pour lui? Derek serait-il venu l'aider?

Mais cet espoir idiot fut vite balayé lorsqu'il reconnut Scott. Lydia arriva peu de temps après et fixa son cousin.

-Keith, arrête ça tout de suite.

-J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, rétorqua le garçon avec une moue contrariée.

Allison lui lança un regard appuyé qui parut le faire réagir et il émit un son agacé avant de faire un signe de paix.

-Okay c'est bon. Allez les mecs, on se casse.

Ken finit par lâcher la gorge de Stiles qui souffla de soulagement en massant l'endroit devenu douloureux. Il avait une sacrée poigne le gorille. Le salaud aurait pu sans problème lui briser la nuque d'une simple pression de la main.

Une fois la bande de Keith partie, celle de Scott en fit autant se dirigeant vers le réfectoire. Stiles hésita un instant avant de partir à leur poursuite.

-Scott attends!

Il attrapa son ami par le bras pour qu'il se retourne vers lui.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé, je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt mais je n'osais pas et je suis désolé pour ce que je-

-Crois pas que je suis là pour faire ami-ami, l'interrompit Scott abruptement. Tu me faisais juste pitié, à fuir comme un lâche devant tous ces gars.

Stiles baissa sa main en regardant Scott comme si celui-ci venait de lui cracher une insulte au visage. Son ancien ami n'avait donc pas compris pourquoi il était sorti et le prenait pour un lâche. Pire. Il refusait d'entendre ses excuses, soupirant d'un air agacé.

Incapable de lui répondre, Stiles assista impuissant à son départ. Une fois qu'il les eut rejointes, Allison et Lydia se retournèrent brièvement pour regarder la « _pauvre victime_ » avec compassion avant de disparaître au bout du couloir.

Cette fois c'était définitif. Il était seul.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Un nouveau grondement vint du ventre de Stiles qui y posa ses mains en grimaçant. Il mourait de faim. Sa pause de midi n'était pas encore terminée, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus revenir au réfectoire où il avait abandonné son plateau.

N'ayant plus d'autre alternative, il se rendit à l'extérieur pour attendre au calme la reprise des cours. Ici, personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il s'assit dans l'herbe en essayant de se vider l'esprit. Trop de choses le tracassaient et le besoin d'oublier un peu se faisait pressant.

Il croisa ses jambes en tailleur et resta sans rien faire pendant un long moment. Il observait le ciel grisonnant de ce début mars sans le voir réellement. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Derek. Comme d'habitude.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles frissonna et frictionna ses bras. Il ne faisait pas encore très chaud à cette saison.

Son regard parcourut les environs...pas grand monde dehors. Pour tout dire, il était seul. C'était d'ailleurs exactement dans ce but qu'il était sorti.

Une idée inutile plus tard, il arrêta de bouger ou de faire le moindre bruit. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à battre le record d'immobilité en s'appliquant bien.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne sentit qu'au dernier moment la présence derrière lui. Avant qu'il ne se retourne, quelque chose de dur glissa le long de son épaule puis tomba entre ses jambes croisées. Il baissa le regard sur l'objet non-identifié qui s'avéra être une barre chocolatée. La seconde suivante il le levait vers son ancien propriétaire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

-Tu n'as jamais vu une barre chocolatée? Répondit Derek en baissant la tête pour croiser l'œil perplexe de l'hyperactif.

-Et que veux-tu que j'en fasse?

-Oh...eh bien on pourrait ouvrir un débat. Que peut-on bien faire avec une barre chocolatée ? La manger peut-être?

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté et son regard devint suspicieux. Le mec faisait de l'humour ?

-Y a une embrouille? Elle est empoisonnée, périmée, piégée? Énuméra-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'entends-tu par piégée? Demanda Derek qui paraissait subitement réellement intrigué.

-Une bombe par exemple, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Son interlocuteur releva un sourcil.

-Une bombe... Dans une barre chocolatée... Tu regardes trop de séries stupides.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu me donnes ça?

-Pour que tu la manges peut-être? Proposa Derek qui perdait patience à vue d'œil.

-Mais... pourquoi veux-tu que je la mange ?

-Pour te nourrir, tiens !

-Mais justement, c'est le problème, pourquoi voudrais-tu me nourrir ?

-Oh ! Mais tu fais chier avec tes questions de merde là, grogna son interlocuteur à deux doigts de péter un câble. Bouffe-la et fous-moi la paix.

-Si tu veux que je te foute la paix, t'as qu'à te barrer d'ici... Ou répondre à mes questions.

Bizarrement, Stiles n'avait pas pensé qu'il partirait. Après tout, le matin ils avaient presque failli discuter normalement. Il fut donc déçu en voyant Derek tourner les talons et le laisser seul à nouveau.

Stiles observa la barre chocolatée fraîchement acquise pendant quelques instants, avant d'ouvrir l'emballage et de commencer à la manger lentement, rêvassant à ce qui venait de se passer.

-C'était pas si difficile.

Il sursauta violemment et se retourna vers Derek qui était de nouveau à sa place originelle.

-Putain mais t'es fou! Tu m'as foutu les jetons! Comment t'as fait pour apparaître ici? T'es un ninja ou quoi?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et enfonça les poings dans ses poches pendant que le plus jeune recommençait doucement à mastiquer son repas en essayant d'ignorer la présence derrière lui. Pouvait-on raisonnablement souhaiter et détester la même chose dans le même temps ? Oui. Quand il s'agissait de Derek Hale, c'était apparemment le cas. Ainsi, Stiles était content que le mec soit là, mais détestait être content pour ça, et aurait donc également souhaité qu'il s'en aille. Quel bordel.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-il en avalant une bouchée.

-Quoi... pourquoi? Répéta Derek.

-Pourquoi tu es venu me donner ça? Expliqua Stiles.

La réponse tarda un peu.

-Parce que je te respecte pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure. C'était stupide de ta part, mais je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Stiles était soulagé qu'au moins une personne ait compris ses intentions. C'était important pour lui. Il n'était pas un lâche. Jamais de la vie.

Il termina son maigre en cas et froissa le papier dans son poing.

-Mais... Pourquoi t'es venu?

-Tu n'es pas retourné au réfectoire, répondit Derek d'une voix sèche.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Derek haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour. Cette fois Stiles le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Sérieux...Pourquoi était-il venu? Et que voulait signifier cette phrase? Il avait juste voulu faire le bon samaritain en voyant qu'il n'avait pas pu finir de manger? Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça? Ou alors, il était venu parce qu'il s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir revenir? Et il l'aurait même cherché pour voir s'il allait bien, s'il avait des ennuis? Mais pourquoi? C'était stupide.

Non. Il se faisait des idées. Une autre explication devait être la bonne et dans celle-là Stiles était le couillon dont on se foutait de la gueule allègrement.

Impossible que Derek ai fait quelque chose de...gentil, rien que pour lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement, contrairement à ce que Stiles avait pu penser. Il avait eu peur de la solitude, mais le mystère Derek Hale lui occupait tellement l'esprit et il se creusait tellement les méninges pour tenter de le comprendre qu'il en oubliait tout le reste.

Ainsi, l'heure de retenue avec Harris arriva sans qu'il ne l'ait vue arriver. Il retrouva donc Derek devant la salle de classe indiquée par le prof.

-Y a pas beaucoup de monde ce soir, commenta-t-il en remarquant qu'ils étaient seuls pour une fois.

D'habitude, il y avait au moins une troisième victime de Harris, mais pas ce soir.

-Hn.

Il attendit un peu. Persuadé que la suite n'allait pas tarder. Mais ce fut la seule et unique réponse que daigna lui octroyer Derek. Stiles fit la moue et l'observa d'un air de reproche alors qu'il s'adossait au mur.

-T'étais plus bavard tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il têtu.

Il voulait des réponses et il les aurait.

-Tu veux toujours pas répondre à ma question de tout à l'heure?

Derek tourna à peine la tête vers lui avant de fixer à nouveau le mur d'en face.

-Bon okay... Merci de partager ta jolie voix avec moi. J'adore nos discussions.

Stiles se pencha en avant pour voir au-delà de son joyeux compagnon alors que des pas rapides résonnaient dans le couloir.

-Je ne m'excuserai pas pour mon retard ni ne vous donnerai d'explication alors, s'il vous plaît, monsieur Stilinski, gardez votre bouche fermée.

Stiles leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et suivit Harris à l'intérieur de la salle. Il posa son sac sur la première table qu'il vit et fit mine de s'asseoir.

-Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de vous installer, annonça Harris en posant son sac sur le bureau.

-On est dispensés de retenue? Demanda Stiles avec espoir.

Harris haussa un sourcil.

-Bien sûr. Et je me suis déplacé juste pour pouvoir vous prévenir en personne. Comprenez-moi bien Monsieur Stilinski, la joie que je comptais découvrir dans vos grands yeux est pour moi une nourriture essentielle ! Vous m'êtes tellement précieux.

-Merci de l'avouer enfin, répondit l'hyperactif avec un grand sourire. Je ne partage malheureusement pas vos sentiments monsieur. Mais je suis sûr que vous finirez par trouvez à Beacon Hills une personne aussi parfaite que moi !

-En tout cas, je ne pense pas réussir à trouver un emmerdeur de votre envergure, rétorqua l'adulte. Même en fouillant de fond en comble le monde entier.

Stiles sourit un peu plus. En fait, il lui arrivait de temps en temps d'apprécier cet homme. Enfin, ça ne durait jamais longtemps. C'était quand même un sacré connard.

Il se tourna vers Derek et croisa son regard. Apparemment, ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il l'observait.

-Quoi?

Derek secoua la tête de gauche à droite et le quitta des yeux.

-Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, dit Harris plus fort. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu une idée-

-J'espère qu'elle est bonne au moins, c'est tellement rare. Commenta Stiles.

-N'abusez pas de ma patience Stilinski. Oui...j'ai eu une idée qui rendra service à la collectivité, bien plus que de rester assis à ne rien faire pendant une heure. Bref, à partir de ce soir toutes vos heures de retenue se passeront de cette manière. Tant que dureront ces colles, je vous trouverai une tâche à effectuer. Ce soir, vous commencerez par ranger ça, dit-il en tapotant le haut d'une pile de livre.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres.

-Euh... vous parlez de cette pile-là, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il incertain.

-Et de toutes celles autour, bien évidemment.

Oui, fallait pas rêver non plus.

-Et on doit les ranger où?

-C'est là que ça devient intéressant, expliqua Harris en s'asseyant au bord de son bureau. Ces livres doivent être rangés dans le cagibi du troisième étage. La collègue qui les a utilisés n'est plus toute jeune et nous n'allons quand même pas la laisser s'en occuper seule, si?

Le regard incrédule de Stiles lui arracha un petit ricanement.

-Et si on n'a pas fini dans une heure ? Demanda Derek.

-Vous resterez jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait entièrement.

Harris sourit d'un air sadique.

-Vous devriez commencer au lieu de me regarder comme deux merlans frits. Sinon, vous y serez encore dans longtemps.

Derek s'avança le premier pour prendre une pile de livres et se préparait à sortir de la salle quand Stiles, qui connaissait ses limites, s'empara d'une quantité de bouquins bien inférieure à la sienne.

-Hop hop hop, Stilinski. Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça. Portez-en autant que monsieur Hale, sinon ce n'est pas équitable.

Stiles n'avait pas besoin de regarder Derek une fois de plus pour connaître parfaitement leur différence de carrure. Ça, par contre, ce n'était vraiment pas équitable. Il n'avait pas non plus son endurance. Mais inutile de répliquer à ce malade de Harris. Il aurait ainsi admis son infériorité et de cela, il était hors de question. Harris sourit un peu plus alors que Stiles se chargea davantage.

Derek s'était retourné en entendant l'injonction du prof et fixait Stiles de son regard indéchiffrable. Puis il fit demi-tour et partit dans le couloir sans attendre son collègue de corvée.

Stiles soupira devant le nombre incalculable de marches qui l'attendaient. Ça promettait d'être joyeux.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles ne comptait plus les allers retours qu'ils avaient déjà faits. Il essayait de rattraper Derek mais lorsqu'il arrivait enfin au troisième étage, l'aîné avait déjà terminé de ranger et redescendait. Il nene parvenait pas à lui parler. Il aurait pourtant voulu poser quelques unes des nombreuses questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. La frustration était affreuse.

Il en avait marre. Derek n'arrêtait pas de souffler le chaud et le froid avec lui, et il n'en pouvait plus. Un coup c'était «  _je suis plutôt sympa_  » et ensuite on lui servait du «  _je t'adresse plus la parole_  ». Voilà qui commençait à bien faire. Il voulait savoir une bonne fois pour toute ce que ce type attendait, pour agir en conséquence.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit que Derek était encore dans la classe alors qu'il s'y rendait lui aussi. En fait, Harris était en train de lui expliquer quelque chose.

-Ceux-ci vont dans le cagibi du personnel au même étage, expliquait le prof. Voilà les clés, ne les perdez pas.

Derek avait l'air pressé et, une fois les clés en poche, il fila avec sa pile de bouquins. Stiles s'empressa de récupérer son fardeau avant de partir à la poursuite de son coéquipier. Il tenta de suivre son rythme dans les escaliers mais fatigua rapidement. Merde, ce type était une machine. Stiles était épuisé, surtout après tous ces trajets qu'il avait déjà dans les pattes.

Il ralentit et progressa difficilement, courbé sur tout le reste de la montée. Il parvint à atteindre le palier du troisième étage et rejoignit le cagibi. Derek y était déjà mais était loin d'avoir terminé le rangement. L'occasion était idéale.

Stiles laissa lourdement tomber les livres à ses pieds et se mit immédiatement à les poser sur les étagères pour ne pas creuser le retard. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser Derek prendre trop d'avance. Il était un mec aussi, merde!

Il pesta contre ces stupides bouquins et essaya de les ranger dans l'ordre imposé par leur tyran de prof.

Le cagibi était plutôt étroit. Stiles sentait de temps en temps le dos de Derek contre le sien alors qu'ils s'affairaient chacun de leur côté sur des étagères opposées.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu ce midi, fit remarquer Stiles l'air de rien.

Il bouillait d'impatience, avide de réponses. Et s'il le fallait, il était même prêt à les enfermer tous les deux dans cet endroit poussiéreux, rien que pour ça.

Derek soupira et prit un autre livre par terre qu'il rangea en silence. Il avait l'air de se foutre complètement de la présence de Stiles ou de ses états d'âme.

-Derek.

Il le sentit se crisper derrière lui. C'était exprès qu'il avait utilisé son prénom. En général ça portait ses fruits. Bons ou mauvais.

Figé lui aussi, Stiles attendait sa réaction.


	14. Tu me rends fou

Derek se retourna d'un coup et Stiles se retrouva écrasé contre ses étagères. Il gémit de douleur lorsque son menton s'y cogna violemment et que sa poitrine s'y enfonça.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Tu as cru quoi? Que juste parce que je t'ai parlé à midi, tu as le droit de m'adresser la parole et d'être familier avec moi? T'es pathétique.

Stiles baissa la tête et posa son front contre le bord d'une étagère. Ces paroles l'avaient plus blessé qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Il ne répondit rien et resta sans bouger, attendant que Derek fasse il ne savait quoi ! Parce que lui, pour l'instant il était bien incapable d'entamer le moindre mouvement. Trop obnubilé par les bras de Derek, passés de part et d'autre de sa taille dans le but probable de l'empêcher de bouger. Ce qui s'avérait extrêmement efficace puisque cette position lui convenait parfaitement. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il adorait coller son corps à celui de ce mec ! L'autre pouvait bien continuer à lui balancer des vacheries, à grogner ou à râler. Tant qu'il le gardait ainsi dans ce cagibi exigu, serré tout contre lui, aucune importance.

-Tss...

Derek renifla de mépris et le lâcha. Il reprit le boulot au stade où il l'avait laissé, le termina rapidement et sortit du cagibi alors que Stiles faisait de son mieux pour combler son retard. Hélas, il n'y réussit que très partiellement et le croisa de nouveau devant la salle de classe. Derek ressortait avec une pile encore plus imposante que les précédentes.

Stiles croisa son regard et comprit qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

-Tu me déçois Hale. C'est particulièrement puéril.

Le visage de Derek s'assombrit alors qu'il lui lançait un regard plein de colère. Puis il partit et l'hyperactif soupira en prenant une quantité de livre tout aussi conséquente, sous le regard patelin et satisfait de Harris. Tel qu'il était là, à le regarder d'un air gourmand, tout confit de son pouvoir, il lui évoquait le matou de la fable, Raminagrobis le glouton, qui n'attendait qu'une erreur d'appréciation de ses malheureuses victimes pour les avaler tout rond.

Stiles se demanda de combien de centimètres ses bras allaient s'allonger avec une pile aussi énorme. Déjà qu'il était fatigué mais en plus il était affamé. Si seulement il avait mangé correctement le midi ! Jamais il n'arriverait au troisième avec un fardeau pareil.

-Bonne chance M. Stilinski.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Franchement, c'était injuste. Il n'était pas un adepte des salles de muscu comme Derek. Certes le sport ne le rebutait pas, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en faisait de manière intensive, ni même régulière. Tout le contraire de «  _monsieur Muscle_  » qui paraissait rompu à tous les exercices physiques. Les séries télé, internet et les jeux vidéo, ça c'était plus son truc, à Stiles. Il était un poil geek en quelque sorte et préférait nettement le sport cérébral. En plus, il trouvait ça ridicule et narcissique de faire de la gonflette tout le temps. Même s'il devait avouer que la musculature de Derek valait tous les efforts du monde. Surtout du point de vue de celui qui avait le droit de toucher sans avoir à suer à grosses gouttes pour la développer. Stiles en avait largement profité pendant les vacances, jubilant des regards envieux que lui jetaient les gazelles en bikini lorsqu'ils se baladaient sur la plage...

_Six mois plus tôt..._

-C'est vraiment pas juste, se plaignit Stiles. Quand je pense que j'ai fait de la muscu tout l'été, et même quelques mois avant, pour être présentable sur la plage et j'ai l'impression d'être une crevette par rapport à toi.

-Bah... Je fais ça tous les jours depuis des années, y a pas de comparaison possible, le rassura Derek qui paraissait quand même se moquer de lui. Et puis, t'es pas une crevette non plus. Regarde le mec là-bas.

Il pointa un garçon de leur âge d'un geste du menton. Stiles le regarda passer évaluant sa silhouette d'un œil critique.

-Ouais. J'avoue. Mais quand même. Tu voudrais pas juste perdre un peu pour qu'on soit au même niveau?

Il tourna la tête vers Derek qui était couché à côté de lui et regardait le ciel en souriant.

-Dans tes rêves. Je compte bien garder ma suprématie.

Stiles grogna.

-Là, c'est toi qui te fais des films. Hors de question que tu diriges encore toutes les opérations ce soir.

-On part pas à la guerre tu sais?

-Si. C'est pareil avec toi. T'es violent parfois.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, le pauvre petit puceau fragile...Pourtant t'es pas mécontent quand je te sers d'oreiller.

Stiles rougit et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule le faisant rire doucement.

-Tu vas voir la pâtée qu'il va te mettre le '' _pauvre petit puceau fragile_ '' lorsqu'il aura les muscles de Schwarzy.

-Hm...J'ai hâte de voir ça.

_Six mois plus tard..._

Stiles était encore loin du gabarit de Schwarzenegger. Mais il s'en contentait très bien...Sauf aujourd'hui.

Il parvint enfin au dernier palier et s'arrêta pour souffler un peu afin de reprendre contenance avant que Derek ne puisse le voir. Pas question que ce paquet de muscles sexy puisse se foutre de sa gueule en le découvrant suant et haletant sous une simple pile de bouquins. Le ridicule avait beau ne pas tuer, il pouvait vous charcuter sérieusement l'amour propre. Bon d'après Stiles, qui se cherchait clairement des excuses, la pile en question n'était pas non plus anodine et son poids s'approchait probablement davantage de celui d'un éléphant que de celui d'une souris. Il se laissa tomber sur la dernière marche alors que son sang battait contre ses tempes de manière franchement désagréable. Quelques points de couleur s'amusèrent à danser devant ses yeux et il ferma les paupières en s'appuyant contre le mur. Merde, faites que ça passe rapidement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté là mais finalement il se releva, son malaise enfin passé. Son fardeau lui parut encore plus lourd qu'avant. Quel immonde pervers lui avait rajouté des tas de livres pendant qu'il avait les yeux fermés !

-Allez Stiles. Pense à la Comté... C'est bientôt le printemps... Et on mangera les premières fraises à la crème...Pourquoi j'ai pas de Sam pour me porter, moi? En tout cas j'ai bien fait de pas trop forcer sur l'herbe à pipes !

Son pas incertain le mena jusqu'à son objectif. Le cagibi tout au bout du couloir. Derek s'y trouvait encore, en train de pianoter à toute vitesse sur son portable, un tas de bouquins à ses pieds. Voilà qui laisserait peut-être un petit répit à Stiles pour ranger les siens. Pourvu qu'il ait plein de messages à envoyer !

Il se maudit pour ses gestes maladroits alors qu'il commençait à poser les livres sur la première étagère. Soudain l'un d'eux lui échappa et tomba contre la cuisse de Derek avant de s'écraser lourdement sur son pied.

-Putain, fais gaffe! Râla Derek en réprimant difficilement un grognement de douleur.

L'hyperactif se baissa sans rien dire, retenant un sourire.

-Ça te fait marrer en plus? Tu cherches la merde?

Peut-être qu'il s'était pas assez retenu finalement.

-Non. Ce n'était qu'un accident. Je l'ai pas fait exprès, je te jure.

Derek se tourna entièrement vers lui en fulminant, affichant une expression dubitative. Stiles serra les dents, prêt à se prendre encore des insultes à la figure mais à son grand étonnement, le regard de son partenaire fut attiré vers le bas et il recula en reprenant un visage neutre. Il fixa un instant Stiles sans animosité puis reprit son travail en silence. Comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Stiles était perplexe. Qu'avait-il pu encore se passer dans cette tête torturée?

Il s'observa pour tenter de comprendre la raison de ce brusque changement d'attitude de Derek à son égard et remarqua le tremblement de ses mains. Pathétique. Il ne les contrôlait plus. L'épuisement le guettait.

Ainsi, c'était de la pitié qui avait calmé Derek ? Stiles détestait cette idée. Il rangea ses livres avec hargne et brusquerie. Et cette fois, il fut le premier à finir, sortant avant Derek.

Ce dernier le suivit sans essayer de le rattraper, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de Stiles qui accéléra le pas. Dès qu'il fut parvenu devant le bureau d'Harris, il prit un nombre de manuels plus restreint et Derek fit la même chose, sans rechigner. Alors qu'ils allaient franchir le pas de la porte, le professeur les interpella.

-Bon... la plaisanterie n'a que trop duré. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, alors vous pouvez bien prendre le reste, non? Ça ne sert à rien de remonter avec si peu de livres.

Stiles voulut protester mais finalement, il se tut, doublant sa charge. Putain, il n'arriverait jamais à porter ça jusqu'en haut. Derek récupéra les derniers livres et lui emboîta le pas. Cette fois, avec l'autre derrière lui, il n'allait pas avoir le droit de faire une pause. Il faudrait qu'il résiste jusqu'au troisième étage.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

À la moitié du premier étage, Stiles se dit qu'il serait avisé de ralentir la cadence.

-Bon, tu bouges?

L'hyperactif voulut répondre à Derek mais il était trop fatigué pour ça. Alors il tenta de l'ignorer, préférant se concentrer sur son souffle, sur ses muscles malmenés et sur ses pieds. Manquerait plus qu'il trébuche et se viande dans l'escalier, éparpillant tous les livres dans une chute aussi burlesque que dangereuse. Il soupira, emplit d'une soudaine nostalgie. Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait leur ancienne relation...

_Six mois plus tôt..._

-Bon, tu bouges? Demanda Derek derrière Stiles.

-J'en peux plus, haleta le cadet en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Je suis au-delà de la fatigue, là...

-Allez courage. Il reste plus beaucoup de trajet. Quand on y sera tu verras, c'est vraiment magnifique, tu regretteras pas tes efforts !

-Dommage. Je vais mourir avant, geignit Stiles.

Derek posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha pour être à son niveau.

-Allez, t'auras une super récompense en haut.

-Tu parles encore de sexe?

-Arrête de me prendre pour un obsédé, rétorqua Derek. Je ne pense pas qu'à ça.

Stiles roula des yeux, pas convaincu.

-Bon, okay, t'avais raison. Je parlais de sexe. Reprit-il avec un grand sourire charmeur.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, marmonna l'hyperactif, amusé malgré sa fatigue. Sauf que là, ta balade m'a tellement épuisé, que je vais juste me coucher et dormir en arrivant.

-Et si je te porte?

-Pas touche. Je peux marcher tout seul. Je suis pas un assisté.

-Oh, arrête avec ton orgueil mal placé, y a pas de honte à être crevé. Laisse-moi te porter, insista l'aîné. Promis ! Ta fierté virile n'aura pas à en souffrir.

Stiles lui lança un regard en coin, intéressé.

-Tu crois?

-Mais oui. En plus, y a que nous deux. Personne ne le saura jamais.

La moue du cadet prouvait bien qu'il était proche de céder.

-Bon... Bah... Vas-y. Mais pas un seul mot à quiconque, compris?

Derek n'attendit pas sa réponse et l'attrapa par les épaules et les jambes avant de le soulever et de recommencer à marcher à vive allure.

-Ha!

Ce mec était une machine.

_Six mois plus tard..._

Stiles soupira de dépit alors que Derek le doublait. Il prit bien garde à regarder droit devant afin de ne pas croiser le regard de son coéquipier. Mais tout à coup une main lui passa sous le nez pour se poser sur son tas de livres sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

Stiles ferma les yeux, se crispant sous la surprise. L'autre allait-il le pousser dans l'escalier pour se venger d'on ne savait quoi ? Ses paupières closes ne lui permirent pas de voir ce que faisait Derek, mais la chute tardait à venir, alors que son fardeau venait de s'alléger subitement. Il rouvrit les yeux pour constater que son «  _bienfaiteur_  » était déjà sur le palier suivant, malgré la charge supplémentaire qu'il venait d'engranger.

Stiles, hébété, fixa son dos pendant un instant avant de se reprendre. Il sentit croître sa mauvaise humeur.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Derek ne répondit pas et disparut dans la cage d'escalier. Stiles le poursuivit, grimpant beaucoup plus vite, aiguillonné par son agacement. Bon, son fardeau bien moins pesant aidait aussi.

-Tu fais ça pourquoi? Ça t'énerve que je sois si pathétique? Tu fais ça par pitié?

Il était tellement en colère. Pourquoi ce type était-il aussi versatile ? Un coup il l'engueulait pour l'avoir appelé par son prénom, et cinq minutes plus tard il l'aidait à souffrir un peu moins. Ça le rendait fou de ne pas le comprendre.

L'autre restait silencieux, et bientôt ils arrivèrent devant la porte du cagibi.

Stiles attrapa le bras de Derek pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui. Les livres de ce dernier basculèrent et tombèrent à ses pieds dans un bruit mat. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, furieux pour Stiles et tout à fait neutre pour Derek.

-Tu me trouves lamentable, hein? Même pas capable de porter ces stupides bouquins. Me fais pas croire que t'as fait ça juste par charité, alors qu'en fait tu me trouves minable et que tu voudrais juste que cette punition de merde se termine au plus vite !

-Tu demandes toujours '' _pourquoi_ '', ça te fait pas chier à la longue? Je te réponds jamais, alors arrête de t'acharner. Ne cherche pas à me comprendre.

-Et si j'en ai envie? S'énerva Stiles qui était proche de crier. Moi je veux te compren-

Il se tut brusquement et posa une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de s'enfoncer encore plus.

Mais le mal était fait. Il l'avait dit. Il lui avait déclaré qu'il voulait le comprendre, qu'il s'intéressait donc toujours à lui, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis six mois.

Il serra les livres contre son torse puis se précipita dans le cagibi pour commencer son rangement. Après, il serait enfin libre. Il avait tellement envie de fuir.

Les mains tremblantes, il déposa les quelques livres que Derek lui avait laissés et, alors qu'il posait le dernier, une main recouvrit la sienne.

-Stiles.

-Je ne t'ai pas permis à toi non plus de m'appeler par mon prénom, répliqua l'hyperactif l'air mauvais.

-Stiles..., répéta Derek avec une demande dans la voix.

Le cadet ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait de lui. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé par son surnom ?

-Non mais, t'es sourd ou quoi?! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça!

Stiles n'osait pas se tourner vers Derek dont il sentait le souffle tout contre son oreille.

-Je ne te comprends pas..., murmura l'aîné en déposant un léger baiser derrière l'oreille du plus jeune. Et je ne m'en plains pas, parce que c'est passionnant...

Stiles frissonna de la tête aux pieds et posa sa deuxième main sur une étagère pour se retenir en la loupant la première fois. La bouche de Derek resta où elle était, chaude contre la peau de l'hyperactif. Puis ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Stiles, sans rien faire de trop.

-Hale...

Derek glissa une main sur le ventre du cadet tout en effleurant tendrement son cou de ses lèvres. C'était doux, c'était chaud, c'était humide et caressant, c'était parfait.

-Hale, lâche-moi. Souffla-t-il au désespoir.

Sa voix tremblante était peu convaincante, mais c'était tout ce dont il était capable alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie que cela s'arrête. Hélas, à son plus grand regret Derek obtempéra et se recula doucement.

Stiles se sentit immédiatement glacé alors que la chaleur du corps derrière lui s'éloignait. Il l'observa sortir ramasser les livres tombés un peu plus tôt, et n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de partir en courant. Il dévala les escaliers, pressé de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la présence bien trop troublante de Derek.

Il s'adossa au mur, à côté de la porte de la salle où attendait Harris, afin de reprendre un rythme cardiaque plus proche de la normalité.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bien, je vois que vous savez vous montrer utiles lorsque l'occasion se présente, commenta le prof de chimie sans lever les yeux des copies qu'il corrigeait.

Les couloirs étaient envahis d'élèves impatients de quitter l'établissement alors que la sonnerie finale de la journée venait de les libérer. Bien entendu Harris attendait le plus longtemps possible avant de les laisser partir eux aussi.

-Si vous voulez nous garder une heure de plus avec vous, inutile de faire tout ce cinéma. Suffit de demander, se moqua Stiles. Ce sera ma B.A de la journée. J'adore aider les personnes âgées qui se sentent seules.

-Et moi, j'adore faire du baby-sitting avec des lycéens aussi insupportables qu'inintéressants !

-Bah, trouvez-vous une copine et faites-lui un gamin alors, c'est une saine occupation. Ah mais oui! S'exclama Stiles. J'avais oublié que vous étiez de l'autre bord.

Harris leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tenu la main de monsieur Hale pendant une semaine à ce que je sache.

Stiles fit la moue alors qu'à côté de lui Derek poussait un soupir d'exaspération.

-Je suis pressé, dit-il ennuyé.

-Oh, mais ça ne fait que me donner envie de vous retenir plus longtemps.

Devant le regard noir, positivement exaspéré, du plus âgé de ses deux élèves, Harris sembla changer d'avis.

-Allez-y, soupira-t-il. Et à demain.

Derek n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et s'en alla précipitamment.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le cœur de Stiles se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il vit quelques groupes d'élèves se séparer sur le parking avec de grands sourires et des embrassades chaleureuses, alors que personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Il passa à côté du hangar réservé aux deux roues et s'interdit d'observer Derek et ses amis riant en se préparant au départ. Il les dépassa sans mot dire. Comme si son tendre intermède avec leur leader n'avait jamais eu lieu. Enfin...tendre. Du côté de Derek ! Parce que Stiles lui avait foutu un vent.

La portière de sa Jeep claqua et il laissa son front se déposer sur le volant. Il avait envie de pleurer mais aucune larme ne venait. Pleurer était inconcevable en public. Et même en privé. En fait, il n'avait plus pleuré depuis huit ans. Depuis la mort de sa mère, à vrai dire. Et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait le faire.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus de larmes à verser. Et même s'il en avait eu, à quoi auraient-elles servi ? À ressusciter sa mère ? À faire revenir Scott ? Non.

Elles ne serviraient qu'à faire fuir Derek. Celui-ci détestait que Stiles se plaigne et joue les victimes. Il aimait le voir fort et le lui avait dit.

Stiles pensa que s'il devenait assez fort, peut-être que Derek pourrait vouloir de lui?

-T'es stupide Stiles. Arrête ça.

Pourquoi se posait-il ce genre de questions ? Parce qu'il souhaitait ardemment renouer sérieusement avec le beau motard ?

Il repensa avec nostalgie à son cauchemar. Celui où Derek l'avait embrassé. Il ne savait toujours pas si c'était la réalité et n'envisageait pas une seule seconde de poser la question à Derek sans se ridiculiser.

-C'était dans le rêve, essaya-t-il de se persuader. C'était un rêve.

Malgré ses paroles pleines de conviction, il lui restait cette boule dans le ventre qui l'oppressait terriblement.

Certes, il ignorait si ce baiser avait existé, par contre ce qui s'était passé dans le cagibi n'était pas un rêve. Et là, il avait rejeté Derek. Il le regrettait, mais en même temps n'était-ce pas la seule option ? Pouvait-il raisonnablement succomber aussi vite ? Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis leur dernière baston. S'il se laissait convaincre trop vite, Derek n'en déduirait-il pas que Stiles était une proie facile et méprisable qu'il pourrait jeter à la première occasion ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Comment s'est passé ta première journée de liberté? Demanda le shérif avec un petit sourire.

-Merveilleuse. Ma vessie remercie le monde entier et ma main aussi.

Stiles observa d'ailleurs cette dernière pour échapper à ce sujet de conversation. À peine libéré de la menace de Derek, voilà qu'il se trouvait aux prises avec un autre emmerdeur. Sauf que maintenant, il agissait seul contre six. Il redoutait vraiment les prochains jours.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien, remarqua son père.

-Mais si. C'est bon. La journée a juste été un peu longue.

-Pas de problème avec Derek ou le professeur Harris?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Pas vraiment?

-Je ne comprends rien à Hale et ça m'énerve. Il est tellement lunatique.

-Oh... Oui, j'en ai bien conscience. Mais tu sais, il ne faut pas être trop sévère avec lui. Il ne s'est pas encore remis des événements des trois dernières années.

-Quels événements? Ça concerne Paige?

Le shérif tourna brusquement la tête vers Stiles.

-Qui t'a parlé de ça?

Stiles grimaça. Apparemment il venait de faire une bourde.

-J'ai entendu plusieurs personnes en parler au lycée.

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel.

-Beacon Hills et les secrets...

-Alors? Il s'est passé quoi avec cette fille?

-Ça ne regarde personne d'autre que la police et Derek Hale. Je ne sais pas qui l'a mentionné mais ils ne sont pas censés être au courant.

-Et ils ont dit des trucs...

Le shérif sembla attendre la suite et invita d'un signe de main son fils à continuer.

-Ils l'ont traité de meurtrier, avoua Stiles après une hésitation.

La réaction du shérif perturba l'hyperactif. Alors qu'il aurait dû tiquer, au contraire il ne répondit strictement rien et son regard n'exprima aucune émotion. Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu...ou plus probablement comme s'il gardait un parfait contrôle. Ce qui, aux yeux de Stiles, démontrait plus que jamais la gravité du cas, alimentant d'autant sa curiosité.

-Alors?

-Ne t'occupe pas des affaires de ce garçon.

-Parce que c'est louche?

-Non, parce que ce sont ses affaires. À lui et personne d'autre. C'est sa vie privée. Maintenant que vous avez réglé vos différends, laisse-le vivre sa vie et reprends la tienne normalement.

Le regard de Stiles se refroidit instantanément. Reprendre sa vie normalement? Comment le pourrait-il? Rien n'était comme avant. Derek faisait partie intégrante de sa vie désormais. Il ne se voyait toujours pas exister sans sa présence. Qu'elle lui soit nuisible ou bénéfique, proche ou lointaine.

Derek faisait désormais partie de son univers, qu'il le veuille ou non. Stiles commençait seulement à se dire qu'il en était même le centre. Tout tournait autour de lui. Toujours. Et cela depuis six mois. Une durée bien trop longue. Il devenait urgent d'agir afin que ce ne soit plus le cas. Stiles ne voulait dépendre de personne.

-Au fait, c'est demain ta sortie au musée, non?

-Mouais.

-Ne fais pas de casse, hein ! Je connais ta maladresse et je n'ai pas les moyens de rembourser quoi que ce soit.

Stiles croisa les bras en faisant la moue. Le shérif se figea un instant avant de sourire et de tendre la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux du plus jeune.

Ce fut au tour de Stiles d'être surpris. Il n'avait plus l'habitude des gestes affectueux paternels. C'était un changement d'attitude qu'il aimerait voir se reproduire plus souvent. Ça lui avait tant manqué.

Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire gênés. Une nouvelle complicité venait elle de naître?

_Le lendemain..._

La professeur Rivera acheva de faire l'appel et rangea son carnet de présence dans son sac.

-J'espère qu'il n'est pas utile de vous répéter les consignes concernant les sorties scolaires, dit-elle d'une voix forte en regardant ses élèves qui chahutaient dans le bus. Je ne veux aucun incident ou débordement aujourd'hui, est-ce bien clair?

Il y eut quelques exclamations d'assentiment approximatives auxquelles elle répondit par un soupir blasé avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'avant du bus.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil vers l'arrière où Scott et sa bande s'étaient approprié la banquette, entourés de leurs admirateurs. Ils étaient le parfait contraire de l'hyperactif qui était seul à l'avant, enfermé dans son monde, les écouteurs sur les oreilles.

Mieux valait être seul que mal accompagné comme on disait... Même s'il aurait préféré être accompagné tout court.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Un éclat de rire réveilla Stiles de sa somnolence et il bâilla en regardant autour de lui. Il aperçut la responsable du bruit et l'observa attentivement. Erica avait bien de la chance de pouvoir être si proche de Derek. Stiles ne pourrait jamais plus être à cette place. Pouvoir discuter avec lui normalement, être près de lui en classe ou ailleurs, rire avec lui sans que personne ne trouve ça étrange... Elle avait bien de la chance.

Son regard sur elle se fit plus insistant. Elle devait quand même se sentir un peu seule au milieu de tous ces garçons. Il aurait bien aimé en savoir davantage sur leur groupe. Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés, dans quelles circonstances... En fait, il ne connaissait rien d'eux. Et de la bande de Scott non plus. À vrai dire, il avait été si concentré sur Derek qu'il n'avait fait attention à personne d'autre. Peut-être que Scott avait dit vrai. Peut-être avait-il essayé de l'aider lorsqu'il allait mal. Peut-être Stiles ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ! Peut-être... Peut-être que c'était lui, le connard dans l'histoire.

-Vraiment? S'étonna Erica qui tapait son siège alors qu'elle riait sans s'arrêter. Elle est complètement folle franchement, cette fille!

-Parle mieux d'elle, grinça Derek. C'est quand même ma-

-Mais oui Derek, l'interrompit Isaac en souriant narquoisement. On sait. T'emballe pas si vite. Erica n'a rien dit de mal, tu sais bien que c'est flatteur quand elle dit ça.

Stiles les écouta distraitement, se demandant s'ils parlaient de la petite-amie de Derek. Il serra les dents sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'une pointe de jalousie prenait place en lui. Finalement, il n'arrivait pas à tenir l'engagement qu'il s'était fait à lui-même concernant le fait de donner moins d'importance à Derek dans sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui.

-Elle revient ce week-end, non? Demanda Isaac.

-Vous allez de nouveau faire les fous toute la nuit, commenta Boyd. Je plains Peter qui va devoir vous supporter.

-Peter je l'emmerde, grogna Derek les bras croisés et le regard mauvais. Si je veux profiter de nos retrouvailles je le fais. S'il s'ennuie, il n'a qu'à se trouver une copine... Ou un copain.

Les trois autres semblèrent surpris et un peu dégoûtés.

-Peter est gay?

-Pas vraiment. Il prend ce qui lui plaît, répondit Derek. Peu importe que ce soit homme ou femme.

-Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer avec un mec, dit Erica. Il m'a quand même déjà dragué.

-Il drague tout ce qui bouge.

Stiles sourit. Derek avait suivi son exemple apparemment. Fille ou garçon, ça le gênait pas plus que ça. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il croyait avoir déjà croisé Peter pendant les vacances. Juste avant l'épisode du ponton et de la crampe pour le moins embarrassante.

-T'as un problème toi? S'irrita Erica en le voyant sourire tout en les fixant. On t'a permis d'écouter notre conversation?

Stiles soupira et lança un regard ennuyé à la jeune fille.

-Parlez moins fort alors, on n'entend que vous, rétorqua-t-il.

Derek sembla jauger Stiles, l'analyser du regard mais n'intervint pas. Faisant comme s'il s'en fichait. Seulement l'hyperactif voyait bien tout l'intérêt qu'il portait à la '' _discussion_ ''.

-Tu nous donnes des ordres maintenant? S'agaça Boyd.

Stiles se sentit pétrifié par son regard noir. Ce mec foutait les boules.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Je fais ce que je veux, imita Isaac d'une voix d'enfant. Non mais tu t'écoutes? T'as quel âge?

L'hyperactif était déçu. Derek ne s'intéressait plus à eux. Il regardait par la fenêtre du bus et se mit soudain à sortir son portable pour textoter comme un furieux. À quoi bon continuer l'échange dans ce cas ? Alors il soupira et se mura dans le silence, laissant les trois autres le provoquer et l'insulter. À quoi bon se battre si Derek ne le regardait pas?

-Tu réponds plus? On a visé juste?

Il n'avait même pas écouté ce qu'Isaac avait dit plus tôt et s'en fichait complètement. Qu'il croie ce qu'il voulait sur lui, son avis lui importait à peu près autant que la couleur de ses premières chaussettes.

-Oh, il ose plus répondre le pauvre petit bout, s'exclama Isaac à nouveau.

Stiles tourna à peine les yeux vers eux et eut enfin droit à une réaction de Derek. Celui-ci paraissait surpris. Sûrement parce que Stiles avait arrêté si vite et si facilement.

Le regard de la seule personne qui intéressait Stiles à cet instant devint soudain froid et se détourna de lui. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signal, toute la bande se désintéressa du «  _lâche_  » sans poser la moindre question.

Un goût amer envahit la bouche de Stiles. Il était passé pour un moins que rien aux yeux de Derek. Encore une fois.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Nous allons couper la classe en deux groupes, prévint Rivera en regardant sa liste. La première partie de l'alphabet vient avec moi et la seconde avec monsieur Edwards.

Stiles fut déçu en voyant Derek partir dans le premier groupe. Lui, il se retrouvait avec Jackson, Erica et trois membres de la bande de Keith. Quelle veine !

-Nous allons commencer la première partie de la visite tous ensemble, annonça leur chef de groupe. Puis vous ferez un jeu de piste.

Stiles grimaça. Ils n'étaient quand même plus des gosses. Les jeux de piste c'étaient plus de leur âge. Quelle plaie !

-Suivez-moi tous. Et on ne s'éparpille pas!

Deux épaules vinrent le frapper brusquement de chaque côté et il trébucha en avant. Eric et Dick le dépassèrent en riant et Kevin vint les rejoindre.

Stiles allait beaucoup s'amuser apparemment.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles frotta son bras en grimaçant. Ils n'allaient donc jamais se lasser de faire ça? C'était puéril. Oui, sans doute. Mais piètre consolation que de le savoir car ça les amusait follement et lui, ça lui faisait un mal de chien. Ceci expliquant cela !

-On se regroupe, venez par ici, s'énervait leur prof en faisant des signes à tous ses élèves.

Il attendit que tout le monde soit devant lui pour reprendre la parole avec un sourire.

-Nous allons donc débuter le jeu de piste qui se fera par groupe de deux.

Stiles sentit qu'il allait encore se retrouver seul. La honte.

-Et les binômes ont déjà été préparés pour gagner du temps.

L'hyperactif blanchit d'un coup.

-Oh non... Pas ça.

Il ne pouvait que prier pour que ça ne tombe pas sur lui. Crispé, il écouta attentivement le professeur appeler les paires d'élèves et soupira de soulagement quand Eric et Kevin furent placés. Avec un peu de chance, il allait s'en sortir finalement...

-Stilinski-Reyes.

...Ou peut-être pas.

Stiles regarda Erica et elle plissa les yeux de mépris dans sa direction.

-Je te préviens tout de suite, dit-elle. T'as pas intérêt à l'ouvrir, compris?

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules et choisit de l'ignorer.

-Ce travail sera noté, annonça Edwards. Alors ceux qui n'auront pas terminé à l'heure imposée seront pénalisés.

Il y eut un soupir collectif avant que les différents duos ne se séparent pour commencer.

-Si j'ai une note pourrie à cause de toi, je te coupe les-

-C'est bon, l'interrompit Stiles. Tu crois que me balancer des menaces stériles va nous faire gagner du temps ? Je suggère qu'on commence tout de suite, conclut-il d'un ton acide.

Erica lui lança un regard noir et fila dans une direction au hasard, suivie par un Stiles fort agacé. Quelle que soit la durée de l'épreuve, ce serait toujours trop long pour sa santé mentale.


	15. Je suis innocent

-Stop! S'écria Erica autoritaire alors que Stiles partait vers la gauche pour trouver la réponse suivante.

Il se retourna, intrigué.

-Quoi?

-On fait une pause, ordonna-t-elle en se penchant pour masser un peu ses jambes.

-Quelle idée aussi de se balader avec des talons aussi hauts, marmonna-t-il alors qu'il se décalait un peu sur le côté pour lorgner le décolleté mis en valeur par la position de la jeune fille.

Il gonfla les joues et profita qu'elle ne regarde pas dans sa direction pour apprécier la vue. Elle avait de sacrés poumons...y 'avait pas à dire !

-Je t'ai sonné? Répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Stiles sursauta violemment et son coude cogna dans la sculpture derrière lui. Erica poussa un cri de surprise et l'hyperactif tendit les bras pour rattraper l'œuvre in extremis.

-Oh putain, souffla-t-il sans y croire. Je suis un héros.

Il replaça l'objet à sa place initiale en gesticulant nerveusement. Une fois la sculpture sauvée, il se retourna en gardant la main sur son cœur. Le bras tendu d'Erica témoignait de ce qu'elle avait eu le même réflexe que lui pour sauver la statuette.

-Tu pourrais arrêter d'être aussi maladroit? Demanda-t-elle en repliant son bras vers elle comme si elle n'avait rien tenté pour l'aider. C'est fou ça.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre avec embarras. Il n'était vraiment pas doué et s'en voulait un peu. Mais cet agacement fit rapidement place à l'étonnement devant le léger rictus de la fille. Elle était amusée et n'arrivait pas...ou ne voulait pas le cacher. Erica Reyes était amusée par Stiles Stilinski. C'était une hallucination. Très certainement.

Sauf qu'elle ne put réprimer plus longtemps un début de rire qu'elle tenta de faire mourir derrière sa main. Stiles sourit, un peu gêné, n'y croyant toujours pas.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Mais c'est pas vrai! S'écria Erica en s'acharnant sur leur carte. Mais où est ce fichu tableau?! Il n'existe pas ou quoi ?!

-C'est le Joker qui l'a volé, marmonna Stiles pour lui-même, les mains dans les poches et un air ennuyé sur le visage.

Sa coéquipière était très autoritaire et ne voulait rien écouter lorsqu'il faisait des suggestions. Alors, même s'ils étaient déjà passés quatre fois devant ce qu'ils cherchaient, il ne lui dirait rien. Et tant pis, pour cette note de merde qu'ils allaient récolter.

-Ouais bah, si tu pouvais être Batman de temps en temps ça m'arrangerait, rétorqua Erica qui l'avait apparemment entendu. Enfin, à moins que tu sois Robin. Ça te va mieux.

Stiles lui lança un regard en coin surpris. Il avait l'habitude qu'on ignore ses remarques dès qu'elles avaient un rapport avec des comics. C'était étrange qu'elle y ait répondu. Surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois depuis le début de leur virée en couple au musée.

-Tu connais? Demanda-t-il en pestant contre lui-même d'avoir posé une question si stupide.

-Qui ne connaît pas, franchement? Ah bah ouais, en fait...tout le monde, grogna-t-elle. Parce que t'es le seul mec que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à maintenant qui semble avoir un minimum de culture en ce qui concerne les comics.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait de lui faire une espèce de compliment ou il avait rêvé?

-Hein?

-Tu lis des comics toi, non? Demanda-t-elle en tournant ses yeux de biche vers lui. T'as l'air d'en connaître pas mal sur le sujet.

Il frotta sa nuque avec embarras. La situation commençait réellement à devenir bizarre. Erica semblait  _amicale_.

-Ou-ouais. Je suis fan. J'en ai toute une collection.

Elle pinça les lèvres, paraissant se retenir de sourire.

-Enfin, soupira-t-elle. Je commençais à désespérer de trouver un jour un compatriote.

-Ouais... Sauf que c'est pas celui que tu aurais voulu, répondit Stiles en la regardant avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Ouais. C'est dommage, dit-elle de mauvaise humeur. Si seulement t'avais pas été ami avec McCall. Ou que Derek t'avait pas eu autant dans le nez.

Stiles savait qu'il allait jouer avec le feu mais il voulait savoir. Il avait besoin de réponses. Et puis, Erica semblait être en de bonnes dispositions pour une fois.

-Il vous a dit pourquoi il agissait comme ça?

Vu le regard noir reçu en réponse, il comprit que sa question était arrivée trop tard. Erica avait repris ses esprits...

-T'es pas mon pote, j'ai rien à te dire.

Et voilà. Fallait pas rêver ! L'ancienne Erica était de retour. Dommage. L'autre semblait beaucoup plus sympathique qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Il soupira en baissant la tête, dépité.

-Le tableau est là, indiqua-t-il seulement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles n'y croyait pas. Il avait réellement envie de connaître le vrai visage d'Erica. Celui qu'elle cachait soigneusement à ceux qui n'étaient pas proches d'elles. Celui qu'il avait cru entrevoir quelques minutes auparavant.

Le fait qu'il souhaite détendre l'atmosphère avec cette fille lui semblait incongru et il ne se comprenait pas lui-même, il avait sciemment démarré cette discussion sur sa collection de comics. Et cela, malgré le fait que cette fille l'ait harcelé autant que les autres membres de la bande de Derek, avec autant de détermination et avec autant de hargne pendant plusieurs mois.

Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Était-ce inconsciemment pour provoquer Scott, pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait s'en sortir sans lui, en devenant ami avec ses ennemis?

Un peu mais pas seulement.

Car c'était probablement aussi pour lui-même. En effet, il avait beau se persuader de ne pas se laisser séduire trop vite par Derek, il aurait vendu son sweat rouge préféré pour se rapprocher de ce mec ou tenter simplement de récolter des informations sur son compte. Et si pour cela, il suffisait d'exploiter cet intérêt commun pour les comics qu'il partageait avec Erica...pourquoi s'en priver ! Il se servait d'elle dans ce cas mais bon, elle l'avait quand même un peu mérité. Et puis d'ailleurs, rien ne prouvait qu'il allait réussir.

-Et j'ai même le numéro 1387! C'est Derek qui me l'a trouvé une fois et qui me l'a offert. Je crois qu'il a dépensé une fortune pour l'avoir, ce numéro est super rare. Tu te rends compte franchement? Il est trop cool ce mec.

Stiles haussa les sourcils. Dès qu'il ne faisait que mentionner un comic elle s'emballait immédiatement et c'était impossible de calmer son enthousiasme. Il la trouvait vraiment de plus en plus sympathique.

Subitement, elle fronça les sourcils et se tut, prenant visiblement conscience de la personne à qui elle s'adressait.

-Oh et puis qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre, hein? Je me demande même pourquoi je te cause de ma vie, grogna-t-elle.

Et ces rechutes fréquentes le faisaient redescendre sur terre. Ils ne pouvaient pas être amis. C'était impossible.

-Bon, on reprend où on en était... On en était où, au fait? Demanda Erica en regardant leurs feuilles.

Stiles haussa les épaules. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux deux. Ils faisaient une connerie. Vraiment.

-Faudrait peut-être qu'on reprenne les recherches, proposa Stiles embarrassé en regardant sa montre. On n'est pas en avance.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Saleté de puceau! S'énerva Erica en arrachant leur dossier des mains de Stiles. Laisse-moi faire.

-C'est quoi ce délire de me traiter de puceau ? Vous avez clairement un problème à ce sujet ? Vous êtes en manque ? S'agaça l'hyperactif à son tour. Vu ton caractère, je suis sûr que c'est vrai. T'as jamais dû baiser. Personne peut vouloir d'une fille aussi chiante.

Stiles ne vit pas le coup venir et recula sous le choc avec une main devant sa bouche.

-Pétasse, maugréa-t-il en posant deux doigts sur sa lèvre fendue.

Il toucha la blessure d'où s'échappait un filet de sang. Il venait de se faire frapper par une fille. La honte suprême.

Il voulut s'énerver, histoire de sauver son honneur bafoué, mais quand il vit la tête d'Erica il changea d'avis.

La bouche ouverte en un « _O_  » peu élégant, les yeux comme des soucoupes et cette expression générale qui exprimait un '' _merde_ '' grandiose, Erica incarnait la stupeur horrifiée. Devant ce tableau, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de grimacer de douleur.

-Je voulais pas faire ça, c'est parti tout seul! Paniqua-t-elle.

-Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose ça..., marmonna-t-il en fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche d'un mouchoir.

-Je suis désolée, s'affola encore la fille en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Mais ta tête m'énerve tellement que...

-C'est bon, je vais rien te faire, soupira Stiles. Je frappe jamais les filles de toute façon.

Elle semblait gênée et s'avança lentement avant d'approcher sa main vers la plaie.

-Ouh, c'est pas beau à voir, dit-elle avec une grimace. Ça pisse le sang en plus. Viens.

Elle attrapa la main libre de Stiles avant de le tirer à sa suite vers la sortie de la galerie qu'ils visitaient. Quand elle trouva le chemin des toilettes elle s'y engouffra, traînant toujours Stiles qui se laissait faire, vaguement amusé par cette soudaine sollicitude.

La jeune fille observa les deux portes, l'une pour les hommes, l'autre pour les femmes, hésitant une seconde en jetant un coup d'œil à Stiles avant de se décider.

-Jeune fille, je pense que vous vous êtes trompée de porte, prévint un homme qui se séchait les mains.

Stiles ne sut pas quelle tête elle avait bien pu faire, mais l'homme parut se sentir insulté et partit rapidement sans ajouter un mot. Erica laissa Stiles près des lavabos puis disparut dans une cabine.

Il se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça.

-Pu...naise. J'ai l'air de quoi, moi?

Il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage pour faire disparaître toute trace de sang autour de sa bouche.

-Montre-moi ça, ordonna Erica.

-Tu vas quand même pas me tartiner du papier toilette sur la gueul- Aïe!

-Quelle chochotte, répliqua Erica en tapotant la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée.

Stiles l'observa faire en silence alors qu'elle nettoyait et vérifiait sa plaie précautionneusement. Elle s'en voulait et ça se voyait.

-Malgré ce que tu peux croire je n'aime pas la violence, dit-elle soudain. Et surtout pas quand elle est gratuite. J'en veux à Derek pour ce qu'il a fait, même si c'était de ta faute.

Stiles roula des yeux. Encore un reproche. Quand était-ce de sa faute ? Pendant trois mois il s'était contenté de subir...

-Il n'avait pas à répliquer. Et pour avant... Eh ben...

Elle paraissait chercher ses mots. Tu m'étonnes, son «  _avant_  » c'était la période où Stiles était la victime idéale.

-Je ne suis pas violente d'habitude.

-Hum hum...

Il n'était pas très convaincu.

-Tu vas me balancer?

-Pour qu-

Stiles s'interrompit. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas le faire mais elle, elle ne le savait pas.

-Non, mais à une condition, dit-il en levant son index.

-Connard, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents tout en baissant les yeux vers le carrelage pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je veux une réponse à ma question, continua-t-il en croisant les bras.

Il la fixa avec toute la détermination dont il était capable en attendant sa réponse.

-Oui? Et? Bon, tu la poses ta question? S'impatienta-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Il leva les yeux au ciel face à sa lenteur d'esprit. Soit elle avait une mémoire de poisson rouge, soit elle feignait d'avoir oublié.

-Est-ce que Hale vous a donné une raison, pour son comportement envers moi?

-Ah... Ça...

-Ouais. C'est tout ce que je veux savoir.

Erica se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt en croisant ses bras devant elle. Apparemment elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Bah en fait... On sait pas trop... Il ne nous a pas dit grand-chose. Il a commencé et on a suivi...

-Comme des moutons? S'étonna Stiles. Vous me faites chier depuis des mois sans même savoir  _pourquoi_?

-Nous faisons confiance au jugement de Derek, répliqua-t-elle irritée.

-Mais vous êtes cinglés! S'indigna Stiles. S'il vous avait demandé de me tuer vous l'auriez fait?

-Non! C'est toi qui es taré. Bien sûr que non, on n'aurait pas fait ça.

-Alors, pourquoi vous l'avez suivi comme des toutous?

-Et toi? Tu suivais aussi McCall non ? Comme nous on le faisait avec Derek. T'es pas différent de nous.

-Mais pas du tout, en quoi est-ce que je «  _suivais_  » Scott ! Il m'a laissé me démerder avec vous pendant ces trois mois infernaux que vous m'avez fait vivre. C'est complètement diff-

Il s'interrompit. Réalisant tout à coup qu'il pouvait parfaitement interpréter les propos d'Erica afin que ça colle avec son projet. Okay, si elle trouvait que c'était pareil, tant mieux ! Elle n'en serait que plus disposée à trouver naturel qu'il tente un rapprochement avec elle. Et s'il y parvenait, il n'en serait que plus près de Derek !

Ils se fixèrent un long moment dans le blanc des yeux sans prononcer le moindre mot.

-Tu...

Erica s'interrompit d'elle-même puis haussa les épaules. Le sujet était clos.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles bifurqua dans un couloir en continuant à courir. Il tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite à la recherche du moindre visage connu. Mais là où il était, il n'y avait personne.

-T'es sûr que c'est ouvert au public? Demanda Erica qui tentait de le suivre, haletante.

-Bah...

L'hyperactif se mordit la langue en regardant tout autour de lui. L'endroit était désert et la question d'Erica prenait tout son sens. Le seul bruit ambiant était la respiration sifflante d'Erica qui résonnait contre les murs vides.

-J'y crois pas, dit-il. On a réussi à se paumer.

Il se gratta le haut du crâne en expirant longuement et se retourna vers son accompagnatrice.

-Faudrait qu'on- Hey, ça va? S'enquit-il en la voyant soudain courbée en deux. T'es blanche comme un linge.

-Je dois- Je dois-

Stiles se précipita auprès d'elle alors qu'elle s'affaissait contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est-ce que t'as?

-Appelle, exhala Erica difficilement en fermant les yeux. Profs...

-À l'aide! Cria-t-il en espérant que quelqu'un l'entendrait. Au secours! Merde, merde, merde! Putain, me clamse pas dans les bras! Oh mon dieu! Assieds-toi, assieds-toi!

Il l'aida à s'asseoir par terre mais elle faillit lui échapper. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

-Respire calmement. Calme-toi, dit-il de sa voix la plus tranquille possible.

Mais la poitrine d'Erica bougeait de plus en plus vite et elle transpirait à grosses gouttes.

Il cria à nouveau à l'aide et crut entendre des personnes approcher. Reprenant espoir, il tourna les yeux vers Erica qui commençait à avoir de spasmes. Le soulagement fugace ressenti la seconde précédente fit place à une bouffée d'angoisse qui lui tordit le ventre.

Bordel, elle était en train de faire une crise d'épilepsie.

-Oh mon dieu.

Il la regardait affolé alors qu'elle tremblait violemment. Que devait-il faire? Il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

-Erica mon dieu, souffla-t-il encore une fois en la couchant doucement sur le côté.

Qu'avait-il lu sur ce genre de crise ? Rien ne lui revenait assez vite.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il ôta son sweat et le roula en boule pour le placer sous la tête de la fille.

-Au secours putain! Y a donc personne dans cet endroit de merde?!

Il entendit un rire sur sa droite et croisa le regard d'Eric.

-Mais va chercher quelqu'un toi! Lui cria-t-il.

C'est alors qu'il vit le portable au bout du bras tendu de cette grosse brute décérébrée. Il filmait la scène?

Une bouffée de haine vint se loger dans le ventre de Stiles qui continuait à maintenir Erica sur le côté en immobilisant fermement ses mains pour l'empêcher de se faire mal.

-Connard! Appelle les profs au lieu de filmer!

Kevin apparut derrière Eric et lui dit quelque chose en ricanant. Le premier arrivé rit encore plus.

-Eh regarde! C'est quoi ça? Elle se pisse dessus?

Stiles baissa les yeux vers le jean d'Erica qui s'assombrissait.

-Oh non..., murmura Stiles avant de crier. Mais arrêtez de filmer! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez? Bande d'enfoirés! Utilisez vos téléphones pour appeler du secours.

De nouveaux bruits de course s'approchaient et bientôt Stiles vit avec soulagement surgir des vigiles suivis de quelques visiteurs. Parmi eux, il reconnut certains élèves. Enf, les professeurs arrivèrent aussi pendant que des membres de la sécurité éloignaient Stiles d'Erica pour s'occuper d'elle.

On le tira de force en arrière, loin de l'agitation et un détail le frappa subitement.

Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'on l'éloignait uniquement pour prendre la relève... Mais plutôt parce qu'on avait peur qu'il ne fasse davantage de dégât.

Comme s'il était coupable des événements en cours.

Ses yeux dérivèrent aux alentours et il découvrit horrifié des dizaines de regards fixés sur lui. Aucun d'eux ne paraissait bienveillant. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils ne voyaient donc pas ce qui s'était passé ?

Des brancardiers arrivèrent dans la salle en même temps que la bande de Derek. Les urgentistes se précipitèrent et déposèrent Erica sur un brancard avant de partir avec à leur suite une madame Rivera échevelée et affolée.

-Erica! S'écria Isaac clairement horrifié.

Il voulut la suivre mais un de leurs accompagnateurs le bloqua tandis que d'autres en faisaient de même avec Boyd et Derek qui avaient eu le même réflexe. Tous trois protestèrent, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils étaient obligés d'assister impuissants au départ de leur amie.

Les autres responsables de la sortie regroupèrent les élèves dans un coin de la salle en une vague tentative d'organiser le chaos. Tout le monde y allait de son commentaire, noyant la salle dans un informe brouhaha.

Stiles se sentait perdu au milieu de toute cette foule. D'autant que les regards meurtriers et accusateurs de Derek et ses deux amis le mettaient au supplice. En un réflexe stupide, il se mordit la lèvre, rouvrant la blessure causée par Erica. Il grimaça alors qu'elle recommençait à saigner et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main, avant de se mettre en route pour rejoindre le reste de la classe.

Seulement, une main l'arrêta, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve acculé contre un mur par deux professeurs.

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda la prof de littérature, l'air en colère.

Elle sembla remarquer sa blessure à la lèvre car elle fronça les sourcils, puis regarda son collègue et ils semblèrent se comprendre. L'hypothèse d'une bagarre leur paraissait évidente. Mais étaient-ils donc aveugles?

-Vous vous êtes battus?

-Non! Se défendit Stiles. Elle est tombée toute seule!

Il se rendit compte trop tard que son argument tombait à plat. Avec ça, ils allaient forcément croire qu'il était coupable. Il venait de s'enfoncer lui-même.

-Elle a fait une crise d'épilepsie, je n'ai fait que l'aider!

Son regard glissa un plus loin vers Eric qui parlait à voix basse à une autre enseignante. Ils échangèrent un regard et Stiles comprit. Le mec était en train de l'accuser à tort. Stiles frémit d'horreur. Ce salopard jouait sur du velours. Avec le contentieux connu de tous entre Stiles et la bande de Derek, le moindre témoignage, même apporté par un type aussi peu recommandable que ce connard d'Eric, serait écouté comme parole d'évangile. Pour peu qu'Erica décide de l'accuser d'avoir provoqué sa crise, il était définitivement foutu. Le renvoi serait inévitable et dans une semaine, il se retrouverait à l'internat.

Il se crispa en voyant l'enseignante dépositaire du témoignage d'Eric s'approcher d'eux à grands pas furieux. Elle chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de ses deux collègues et bientôt, trois paires d'yeux assassins se fixèrent sur lui.

Stiles soupira, s'adossant au mur en fermant les paupières. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir. Un immense accablement le saisit soudain. Jamais il n'allait sortir de cette situation.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Monsieur White est informé de la situation, dit Rivera d'un air las. Il ne veut pas laisser cette affaire traîner. Je vous accompagnerai jusqu'à son bureau dès notre arrivée.

Stiles hocha la tête. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire de toute manière. Il n'avait même pas envie de plaider sa propre cause, personne ne l'aurait écouté. Ils savaient tous tellement bien ce qui s'était passé. Alors il suivit dans le bus les autres élèves dont l'excitation était à son comble. On aurait dit un poulailler à l'heure de la bouffe.

Il s'avançait dans l'allée pour se trouver une place lorsqu'une main le prit par l'épaule et le poussa vers la droite sur une des banquettes. Il tomba sur le siège près de la fenêtre et, pendant qu'il se retournait vers celui qui l'avait poussé, il reconnut Boyd qui s'installait sur le siège voisin, lui bloquant toute sortie.

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Derek et Isaac s'installèrent sur les deux places devant eux et le dernier se retourna sur son siège pour pouvoir regarder Stiles et bien lui montrer l'étendue de sa colère. Il posa ses bras sur le dossier de son fauteuil et ses genoux sur le siège. À côté de lui, Derek se contenta de se tourner à moitié vers l'arrière.

Stiles se fit tout petit. Il avait peur de la suite.

-Alors, il s'est passé quoi? Demanda Boyd.

-Une crise d'épilepsie, soupira l'accusé avec lassitude en sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'allaient pas le croire.

-Et comment c'est arrivé? Tu l'as frappée? Tu lui as fait du mal? Enchaîna Isaac d'un ton hargneux.

L'interrogé souffla une nouvelle fois et détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre.

-Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout.

-Arrête de mentir putain! S'écria Isaac. Ça se voit que vous vous êtes battus! T'as vu ta gueule?

-C'est ma tête habituelle, répliqua Stiles.

Immédiatement, il se sentit écrasé contre la vitre par Boyd. Il se débattit pour se dégager mais l'autre était beaucoup plus fort.

-Arrête de jouer au plus malin, dit celui-ci en fixant sa victime. Tu sais très bien qu'Erica est sacrée pour nous. Tu vas payer très cher pour ça.

-Je ne croyais pas que t'étais lâche au point de frapper une fille, cracha Isaac.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres en évitant de croiser les trois regards qui pesaient sur lui. Et encore plus celui de Derek qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Que signifiait ce silence buté? Il ne voulait donc pas savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé? Il ne le croyait pas non plus? Ou alors... il le croyait, mais ne voulait pas le dire devant ses amis?

Non, ça c'était stupide. Il ne le croyait pas non plus. Pourquoi l'aurait-il cru de toute manière?

-Vous n'avez aucune preuve que je sois coupable, dit Stiles avec lassitude.

-Mais on n'a pas non plus de preuve que tu sois innocent, rétorqua Isaac.

-Eh ben si, y en a une justement. Demandez à Rogers de vous montrer la vidéo qu'il a préféré faire au lieu de m'aider et d'appeler les secours, maugréa Stiles en croisant les bras.

-Une vidéo. La belle affaire! S'exclama Isaac. Et tu penses qu'on va vraiment te croire et prendre le risque de lui en parler, juste pour que tu puisses te venger d'eux et de nous en même temps? Parce que tu sais très bien qu'on se foutra sur la gueule !

-Je suis pas aussi manipulateur que ça, soupira Stiles.

Boyd et Isaac échangèrent un regard.

-Maintenant, on veut la vérité.

L'hyperactif ferma les yeux submergé par la lassitude et expira lentement pour reprendre son calme.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Quand le bus se gara devant le lycée, tous les élèves se hâtèrent d'en descendre pour se rendre au réfectoire. La bande de Derek se dépêcha de le laisser pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux quant à l'interrogatoire qu'ils avaient fait passer à Stiles durant le trajet.

L'hyperactif sortit du véhicule les jambes flageolantes. Il savait qu'il ne les avait pas convaincus et son avenir promettait d'être sombre, ce qui lui foutait carrément la trouille.

Il s'adossa quelques instants contre le bus pour reprendre un peu contenance. Il avait eu son compte d'émotions fortes pour la journée.

De là où il était, il vit la bande de Keith sortir du bus en riant et Eric lui montra son portable de loin alors que ses amis éclataient de rire. Il avait dû leur passer à tous la vidéo pendant le trajet. Il les détestait vraiment pour ce qu'ils avaient fait au musée. Erica était peut-être une garce mais personne ne méritait ce qu'elle avait vécu ce matin. Il savait ce que c'était de se retrouver en pleine crise en milieu hostile...

_Quatre ans plus tôt..._

Stiles posa la tête sur son oreiller en retenant ses larmes. Mais que faisait-il ici? Si seulement il n'avait pas été si loin en poussant son père à bout, il serait tranquillement chez lui au lieu d'être dans ce lieu infect, entouré d'inconnus qui le regardaient comme une bête de foire. Il aurait tellement voulu rester à Beacon Hills. Rester avec son père, même si celui-ci n'était pas là pour lui. Il aurait mille fois préféré le voir rentrer à la maison saoul plutôt que de se retrouver dans cet endroit merdique.

Stiles se recroquevilla sur lui-même et laissa échapper une plainte sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Hey, je crois que le nouveau est en train de chialer, rit un garçon dans un lit près de la porte.

L'hyperactif se mordit le poing pour retenir ses sanglots, mais déjà une lueur dansait au plafond. Un de ces types avait dû allumer une lampe torche. Le rayon frappa son visage et il cligna des yeux se cachant sous le drap. Ce salaud s'était levé pour mieux voir. Il paraissait hilare.

-Ouais, il chiale comme une fille.

Le mec passa la lampe à son ami et attrapa Stiles par le bras pour le forcer à descendre du lit. Celui-ci tenta de se débattre mais ne réussit à rien.

-Filme-le, ordonna celui qui semblait être le chef. Comme ça, on aura de quoi le faire marcher au pas si jamais...

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda une voix ensommeillée d'un autre côté de la pièce.

-On s'occupe de l'éducation du nouveau.

-Ah...

L'autre se rendormit sans rien dire et Stiles écarquilla les yeux. C'était tout? Personne n'allait l'aider? Il croisa ses bras devant son visage mais le chef l'attrapa par les cheveux.

-Ce soir, on va s'occuper de toi.

-Putain ça m'avait manqué, dit un autre. Enfin un nouveau à bizuter.

Stiles battit des bras mais deux paires de mains vinrent le tenir.

Son cœur s'emballa brusquement. Qu'allaient-ils faire? Que voulaient-ils?

Il sentit la panique affluer dans ses veines. Son souffle se hacha rapidement. La crise arrivait.

-Lâ- lâchez-mm -

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que déjà il se sentait sombrer. La dernière chose qu'il vit clairement fut la caméra tournée vers lui.

_Quatre ans plus tard..._

Stiles se sentit tout à coup nauséeux à ce souvenir. Son arrivée à l'internat s'était faite sans douceur. Jamais il n'oublierait cette nuit-là. Et aucun doute, Erica non plus n'oublierait pas ce qui s'était passé si jamais la vidéo se mettait à circuler. Il espérait sincèrement pour elle, qu'Eric ne le ferait pas. Mais Stiles avait peu d'espoir. Lui et sa bande étaient trop mesquins pour laisser passer une occasion pareille. Peut-être même la posteraient-ils sur internet. Il restait à espérer que Derek, Boyd ou même Isaac l'aient cru. Dans ce cas, il demeurait possible qu'ils tentent de la récupérer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Stiles grinça des dents.

Et puis finalement qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, hein? Erica n'avait pas été si sympa que ça. Au début de l'année elle avait été infecte avec lui, malgré sa prétendue détestation de la violence. Alors il devrait s'en foutre, non? Il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable pour elle alors qu'elle avait suivi Derek dans sa folie haineuse sans se poser la moindre question.

Hélas Stiles n'était pas comme ça. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine et une certaine empathie pour la jeune fille.

-Venez par ici monsieur Stilinski, dit Rivera en lui faisant signe.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je vous avais prévenu monsieur Stilinski, dit le directeur. Une faute de plus et c'était la porte. Vous avez fait l'erreur de trop aujourd'hui.

-Mais je n'ai rien-

-Ce n'est pas la peine de nier, le coupa White qui paraissait extrêmement sérieux cette fois. Vos professeurs ont recueilli divers témoignages d'élèves qui disent vous avoir vu frapper mademoiselle Reyes et provoquer sa crise. Et nous connaissons tous les relations détestables que vous entretenez avec ses amis !

Stiles était révolté. C'était une pure injustice!

-La vengeance n'est pas la solution Stiles, soupira le directeur d'une voix dure.

-Je vous jure que c'est-

-Ne jurez pas. Surtout pas dans votre situation. Nous connaissons la vérité, tout le monde sait ce qui s'est passé.

-Mais accordez-moi au moins le bénéfice du doute!

-Je ne peux plus Stiles. Il faut que vous compreniez. J'ai déjà trop fermé les yeux. Un autre que moi vous aurait déjà renvoyé depuis longtemps, or je vous ai laissé une seconde et même une troisième chance. Je ne peux pas faire plus.

-Mais ce sont des menteurs! Les témoignages que vous avez sont forcément faux. Ils mentent parce qu'ils savent que vous allez me renvoyer pour ça! Qui sont-ils, hein? Qui a dit ça? Je suis sûr que c'est Eric Rogers.

-Je ne peux pas vous transmettre leurs noms.

-Ils ont menti! Ils ont tous menti! Je n'ai rien fait! C'est une erreur! Personne n'était là quand sa crise a commencé! Personne, vous m'entendez? Nous étions seuls, personne ne pouvait savoir ce-

Stiles s'interrompit, horrifié. C'était presque comme s'il venait de tout avouer. Ses paroles ne pouvaient que le rendre davantage coupable aux yeux du directeur.

C'était terminé.

Il venait de signer sa fin.


	16. Je hais la terre entière

Un silence lourd de sens pesait sur la pièce depuis cette révélation.

Il ne lui restait qu'un seul moyen pour être innocenté, et il n'y croyait plus. Il fallait qu'Erica leur dise la vérité. Hélas Qu'elle veuille bien la leur dire. Mais pourquoi accepterait-elle de le faire ? Elle le détestait depuis le lendemain de son arrivée.

Il était condamné.

-Stiles... Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas vraiment le groupe dont fait partie mademoiselle Reyes. Et je dois dire que ce ne fut pas une idée très brillante de vous mettre avec elle, mais il faut me dire la vérité. Je suis là pour vous aider. Il est important que je connaisse tous les détails de cette histoire avant que les parents de votre camarade ne viennent me voir. Si vous me faites confiance, je pourrai probablement réduire les répercussions que cette affaire pourrait avoir sur votre avenir. Parce qu'il ne fait aucun doute que cet incident aura des conséquences. La première, sera votre renvoi. En effet je me suis engagé à sévir dans ce sens au premier faux pas, et pas question pour moi de revenir sur cette menace. En revanche, si une plainte était déposée contre vous et que vous acceptez de me parler sincèrement, je pourrai sans doute intercéder en votre faveur et obtenir des circonstances atténuantes. Après tout, nul n'ignore que M. Hale et ses amis vous ont accueilli de manière un peu rude au cours des premiers mois.

Alors comme ça,  _tout le monde_  savait que Derek l'avait accueilli «  _de manière un peu rude_ ». Et pourtant, personne n'était intervenu. Pire, lorsque Stiles avait fini par se défendre, ça lui était retombé sur la tronche, autant qu'à Derek. Tu parles que le père White avait tenu compte de ces fameuses «  _circonstances atténuantes_ ». Alors, pourquoi se mouillerait-il auprès des flics ? Non...ce type ne voulait entendre qu'une seule chose et resterait sourd à toute autre version. Foutu pour foutu autant fermer sa gueule.

Voilà pourquoi Stiles se mura dans le silence et baissa la tête.

Bien entendu, le directeur prit cela comme un dernier aveu.

-J'ai appelé votre père. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Il était en réunion mais il a pu se libérer. En attendant son arrivée vous resterez ici.

Sur ces mots, le directeur se désintéressa de son cas et revint à ses occupations.

Stiles se mit à penser au shérif. Celui-ci croirait-il à sa version ? Un mince espoir lui mit un peu de baume au cœur. C'était son père tout de même et peut-être serait-il enclin à prêter une oreille attentive à son propre fils ? Ou tout au moins attendrait-il d'en savoir davantage. Pourvu que les choses se déroulent ainsi...car dans le cas contraire, Stiles pouvait préparer ses valises pour l'internat. Et ce serait un moindre mal, le pire étant sans doute que le shérif cette fois ne pardonnerait plus à son fils et le haïrait définitivement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le ventre de Stiles gronda de nouveau. Sauter un repas n'était décidément pas pour lui et il mourait de faim. À cela s'ajoutait le stress qui lui enserrait les tripes. Il serra les avant-bras sur son ventre dans l'espoir de camoufler les bruits qui en provenaient.

Il ne pouvait même pas quitter la pièce pour aller se chercher un encas afin de calmer sa faim. De toute manière, il n'était même pas certain d'oser entrer au réfectoire et de supporter les regards curieux de ceux qui pensaient savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Il essaya de se faire le moral. Après tout, un repas de moins, c'était pas la mort. Il se rattraperait ce soir.

Stiles sentit ses paupières se fermer progressivement et se pinça pour rester éveillé. Que c'était long d'attendre dans l'incertitude. On avait trop de temps pour penser à tout ce qui risquait d'être détruit. Cette réconciliation toute neuve avec son père par exemple. Si par malheur le shérif refusait d'accorder un peu de crédit à la version de son fils, celle-ci volerait en éclat. Réduisant à néant tous leurs progrès.

Tous ces efforts que Stiles avait fournis pour sortir de l'internat et retrouver son père auraient été vains, de même que tout ce qu'il avait enduré depuis son retour à Beacon Hills. Bordel, comment pouvait-on laisser un simple mensonge bousiller ainsi la vie de quelqu'un ? On lui aurait raconté qu'un truc pareil pouvait arriver, il n'y aurait pas cru.

Si seulement il était retourné à l'internat après les vacances chez sa tante, il aurait passé une bien meilleure année. L'espoir de renouer avec son père n'aurait pas été ravagé par la malveillance et l'injustice et le souvenir heureux de son aventure avec Derek lui aurait permis d'envisager sa vie sous un jour positif.

Alors que maintenant, à quoi pouvait-il se raccrocher ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'attente brouillait l'esprit de Stiles. Pourtant, vingt minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'on avait appelé son père. Mais comme sa putain d'hyperactivité ne cessait de torturer sa cervelle, celle-ci se vengeait sur son propriétaire.

Et il remettait tout en question, n'étant plus sûr de rien.

Ne disait-on pas qu'on pouvait se persuader de tout ? Qu'on rencontrait des innocents certains de leur culpabilité et des coupables criant leur innocence jusque sur la chaise électrique.

Et Stiles en était au point de se demander s'il n'avait pas eu une absence. Peut-être avait-il réellement fait ce qu'on lui reprochait? Et la culpabilité lui aurait alors tellement pesé que son esprit lui avait fait oublier? Ça paraissait tiré par les cheveux, mais où se trouvait réellement la frontière entre son angoisse et la vérité ?

Ainsi, il avait peut-être vraiment déclenché cette crise. D'ailleurs était-ce bien une crise? Il l'avait peut-être frappée, après une dispute dont il ne se souvenait plus. Mais tout de même, lui...frapper une fille ! C'était impossible. Absolument contraire à ses principes et à ceux que son père lui avait inculqués depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi tout le monde était-il aussi convaincu qu'il était coupable ? Pourquoi personne ne voulait-il entendre sa version à lui ? Il y avait forcément quelque chose de vrai dans ce sentiment partagé par tous. Une part de lui devait être mauvaise et lui avait échappé. Stiles commença à trembler. Non, il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Il n'avait pas pu. Ce n'était pas vrai.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et se courba en avant pour se cacher. Honteux.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Trois coups.

C'était sa sentence qui approchait. Stiles émergea de ses pensées troublées.

-Entrez.

La voix neutre du directeur contrastait avec l'air inquiet du shérif lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Stiles se crispa douloureusement. Son père ne savait pas encore pourquoi il était ici. Il croyait sûrement qu'on avait fait du mal à son fils.

La chute n'en serait que plus violente.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux, couvert de honte alors que le shérif s'asseyait à côté de lui.

-Tout va bien Stiles? Demanda-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce que tu as-

Il passa un doigt sur la plaie à la lèvre de son fils et un pli soucieux barra son front.

-Oh non...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Voilà.

C'était fini.  _Il_  était fini.

Le shérif ne lança plus un seul regard à Stiles mais ce dernier voyait bien ses yeux devenir noirs de colère et de déception.

Il l'avait trahi. Il avait trahi sa confiance.

Stiles était triste pour son père. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance d'avoir un fils comme lui. Il le décevait toujours. À chaque fois. Jamais le shérif ne pourrait être fier de sa progéniture.

-En attendant la confirmation définitive des soupçons qui pèsent sur lui, votre fils devra venir aux cours de demain. Ensuite, nous aviserons.

Le shérif hocha la tête d'un mouvement sec alors que sa bouche ne formait plus qu'une ligne mince prête à cracher son venin. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main fermement et un tremblement incontrôlable ébranla Stiles tout entier.

Une main rageuse prit violemment l'adolescent par l'épaule pour l'obliger à se lever et ils quittèrent le bureau d'un pas rapide.

Son père le tira dans les couloirs sans un mot. Mais ce calme apparent ne trompait pas Stiles. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Et ce silence était plus terrifiant que tous les cris du monde. L'explosion n'en serait que plus dévastatrice et aurait lieu sans témoins.

Ils traversèrent le parking et Stiles grimaça de douleur tandis que son épaule souffrait le martyr sous la poigne impitoyable du shérif.

Devant la Jeep, l'aîné le lâcha brusquement.

-À la maison. Tout de suite. Et là, je te promets que ça va péter.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Stiles entra et s'installa derrière son volant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le trajet fut trop court au goût de Stiles. Il était mort de peur. Il avait eu presque envie de se jeter contre un arbre avec sa bagnole mais c'était pas si facile à réaliser. Sur la route du retour il avait un peu recouvré ses esprits et était de nouveau persuadé de son innocence.

Il sortit de sa bagnole et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée en cherchant ses clés dans ses poches. La voiture de patrouille du shérif se gara et son propriétaire en sortit rapidement alors que l'adolescent laissait tomber ses clés.

-J'ai pas toute ma journée. Ouvre cette porte, ordonna l'adulte.

Les tremblements de ses mains lui rendaient la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il réussit finalement à déverrouiller la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt le shérif le suivit et claqua le battant derrière lui.

-Je te jure que c'est faux, tenta de se défendre Stiles en se tournant pour faire face à son père. Je ne l'ai pas frap-

La gifle fut assez brutale pour envoyer Stiles valser contre le meuble de l'entrée et il gémit de douleur en sentant un coin s'enfoncer dans son dos.

-Maintenant, tu as suffisamment abusé de ma patience. Jamais, je n'aurais dû me laisser attendrir. Je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai fait pour te croire.

Il était hors de lui. Ses yeux le tuaient lentement. Il attrapa Stiles par la nuque et le poussa de toutes ses forces vers les escaliers.

-Je vais téléphoner à l'internat et leur demander de te reprendre. Prépare tes affaires. Je ne veux pas que tu restes dans ma maison plus longtemps.

Stiles se rattrapa juste à temps à la rambarde avant de trébucher sur les premières marches, risquant de se briser le cou. Il fit en sorte que le shérif n'ait pas le temps de lui montrer sa force et se précipita au premier étage où il s'engouffra dans sa chambre qu'il prit bien soin de verrouiller. Il savait bien que ça ne changerait rien si son père voulait entrer, mais cette précaution lui fit un peu de bien.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et recouvrit son visage de ses paumes.

Son père était définitivement perdu pour lui.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait ne le fit pas bouger d'un pouce.

-Je t'ai dit quoi? Va préparer tes affaires. Tout de suite. Et je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois. Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer. Ça ne changera rien.

La porte se referma et Stiles se sentit encore plus mal qu'avant.

Il regarda sa chambre d'un regard vide, la résignation s'étant ancrée en lui d'un seul coup. Alors il se leva après avoir regroupé tout son courage.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le soir venu, le peu d'affaires personnelles que Stiles pouvait emmener à l'internat était rangé dans un coin de sa chambre, prêt à être emporté. Cette après-midi passée à réunir et à trier ses effets personnels en vue de son départ l'avait exténué. Le manque de nourriture se faisait de plus en plus sentir mais il avait trop peur de descendre.

Le shérif était parti dix minutes plus tôt pour une urgence et pouvait revenir à n'importe quel moment.

Pourtant il ne pouvait décemment pas rester dans cette situation. Il fallait qu'il mange. Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains et se rendit au rez-de-chaussée, attentif au moindre bruit qui pourrait indiquer le retour du shérif.

Il entra dans la cuisine prudemment et ouvrit le frigo. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour prendre la première chose qu'il pourrait trouver, le bruit une voiture qui se garait devant la maison l'alerta..

Perdant tous ses moyens, sa main buta contre la porte et il fit tomber une bouteille de lait qu'il ne réussit pas à sauver de la chute. Elle se fracassa sur le carrelage et déversa tout son contenu sur le sol de la cuisine.

Paniqué, Stiles prit une éponge et essaya de réparer les dégâts mais déjà le shérif entrait dans le hall d'entrée et y déposait son arme et sa veste.

L'adolescent continua son nettoyage, espérant encore naïvement qu'il allait s'en sortir, mais c'était trop tard.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Cria le shérif, à bout de nerfs, en entrant dans la pièce.

Effrayé, Stiles se coupa avec un morceau de verre et se précipita pour rassembler les débris le plus vite possible.

-Nettoie-moi ce bordel et monte dans ta chambre, ordonna l'aîné en ressortant de la cuisine.

Stiles resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le shérif s'asseoir dans le canapé au salon. Quand il fut certain qu'il n'y avait plus de risque que l'aîné revienne, le cadet laissa enfin s'échapper une plainte de douleur qu'il camoufla derrière sa main valide. Il regarda le morceau de verre fiché dans sa peau et se mordit les lèvres avant de le retirer d'un coup sec. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça pour arranger sa situation.

Faisant fi de la douleur aiguë, Stiles acheva de ramasser les débris. Ensuite il passa rapidement la serpillière et termina en se lavant soigneusement les mains. Inutile de risquer l'infection.

Avant de remonter dans sa chambre l'estomac toujours aussi vide, il ne put résister à jeter un dernier regard au shérif qui se servait un verre de whisky.

L'histoire se répétait. Tout était comme avant. Il ne manquait plus qu'une visite à l'hôpital pour que la situation soit exactement identique.

Stiles remonta silencieusement dans sa chambre et s'y enferma avant de se coucher directement sans se changer. Il n'avait plus la force de rien faire maintenant.

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles déverrouilla le cadenas de son casier avec appréhension. Derek allait-il recommencer à le persécuter pour venger son amie?

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte, mais rien ne semblait suspect. Pour l'instant tout était normal. Alors il prit ses affaires pour la journée et les fourra rapidement dans son sac.

Trouver le moyen de manger quelque chose avant son premier cours était essentiel sinon il allait réellement faire un malaise. Il n'avait pas osé rejoindre le shérif dans la cuisine et le regrettait désormais. D'autant que cette précaution, destinée à éviter son père, n'avait servi à rien, puisque ce dernier avait décidé de l'emmener lui-même au bahut en voiture de patrouille, comme un délinquant ! Résultat, impossible d'acheter à bouffer sur la route.

Soudain la porte de son casier claqua devant lui et il eut à peine le temps de retirer ses doigts avant qu'ils ne soient écrasés.

-Alors, comme ça il paraît que tu as '' _frappé_ '' Reyes? Demanda Eric en s'accoudant à côté du visage de Stiles.

Sa bande était avec lui. Chacun d'eux souriait. Sauf Keith qui paraissait indifférent.

-Vous savez très bien que c'est faux, répondit l'hyperactif en serrant ses livres contre lui.

-Ah bon ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit innocemment Kevin en penchant la tête de côté.

-Toi, je sens que tu vas avoir de gros problèmes avec un certain Hale, ajouta Matt qui paraissait très content de lui.

-J'ai entendu dire que t'allais être viré, dit Keith d'un ton neutre en l'observant avec attention.

-Oh, quel dommage ! Ça nous fera un souffre-douleur en moins, fit semblant de s'apitoyer Ken.

Ils essayaient de le provoquer, sans doute pour l'enfoncer encore plus. Très bien, il garderait son sang-froid quoi qu'il arrive. Cette bande de connards en serait pour ses frais. Mais il pouvait bien les faire un peu chier.

-Mouais. Le problème avec votre version c'est que vous pouvez plus utiliser votre jolie vidéo. Vu que ça montrerait clairement que c'est vous les salopards et que ça m'innocenterait! C'est con, hein? Intervint-il enfin.

Et c'était vrai. Il était peut-être dans une impasse mais eux aussi. Parce que même si la vidéo ne montrerait pas ce qui s'était passé avant le début de la crise, nul doute que les images filmées associées aux moqueries d'Eric mettraient sérieusement en danger la crédibilité de son témoignage.

À croire que ces deux crétins n'avaient pas encore réfléchi au problème si on se fiait à leurs regards perplexes. Au grand jeu des cerveaux ils avaient pas tiré le plus performant. Stiles vit qu'il avait gagné pour cette fois et se faufila entre Eric et Dick pour partir rejoindre son premier cours de la journée.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Alors comme ça tu frappes les nanas maintenant? Demanda un élève à qui Stiles n'avait jamais adressé la parole de sa vie.

Il se demandait bien ce que cela pouvait lui faire et s'apprêtait à répondre que ça ne le concernait pas lorsqu'il remarqua les regards lourds et les murmures de reproches des autres. Personne ne savait rien, mais tout le monde condamnait.

Apparemment, il était devenu le nouveau bouc-émissaire de la classe. Mais de quoi se mêlaient-ils? Aucun d'eux n'appréciait Erica. Les filles la jalousaient et la soupçonnaient de se taper tous les garçons du lycée et les mecs la désiraient tout en la détestant parce qu'elle n'en regardait aucun. Du coup, tout le monde laissait entendre que c'était une salope. Aucun, à part Boyd, Isaac ou Derek n'était ami avec elle. Et là soudain, aujourd'hui, chacun s'affolait que ce pervers de Stiles ait pu la «  _frapper sauvagement_ » et profiter de sa «  _faiblesse_  ».

-Bande d'hypocrites, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle sous les regards méchamment satisfaits de toute la classe.

Il détestait ce genre de comportement et soupira. À peine six mois qu'il était revenu et voilà qu'il devait repartir.

Soudain l'hyperactif se rendit compte du brusque silence dans la salle de classe. Il leva les yeux et vit entrer Derek et ses deux amis.

Personne n'osait plus piper le moindre mot. Hypocrites et lâches. On sentait dans l'air une avidité malsaine, ils attendaient avec impatience la confrontation. La bande de Derek ne pourrait pas laisser le coupable tranquille. C'était quand même la seule fille de leur groupe, leur  _princesse_ qui n'était plus là.

Hypocrites, lâches et voyeurs. Bravo quelle mentalité exemplaire dans cette classe, ragea Stiles en lui-même.

Malheureusement pour les commères, les trois garçons dépassèrent Stiles sans même lui jeter un regard et allèrent s'asseoir dans leur zone habituelle, tout au fond de la classe. Le regard de Boyd resta un long moment fixé sur la chaise vide à côté de lui, dans un silence quasi religieux.

Il voulait clairement faire savoir que l'absence d'Erica était comme un coup porté au cœur de la bande entière.

Et c'était pour cette raison que Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne s'étaient même pas arrêtés à son niveau. Pas un mot, pas même un regard menaçant. Rien. Hélas, il n'en était pas rassuré pour autant. Leur silence lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être avaient-ils prévu quelque chose de bien pire. Il allait devoir faire attention à ne pas se retrouver seul. Devait-il craindre pour son intégrité physique ?

Le silence disparut peu à peu jusqu'à l'arrivée du coach qui fit immédiatement revenir le calme d'un mouvement sec de la main. Il semblait d'une humeur de dogue. Enfin... pas que d'habitude ce soit beaucoup mieux ! Mais aujourd'hui, il paraissait différent. Mortellement sérieux.

Et Stiles en comprit rapidement la raison lorsqu'il vit le prof le fixer avec une expression de profond mépris. Finstock avait été mis au courant de ce que Stiles était censé avoir fait. Et il n'appréciait pas. Si même les profs se mettaient à le haïr !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Stiles ne pouvait plus reculer. Impossible d'éviter le réfectoire sinon il allait faire une crise d'hypoglycémie. Et personne ne l'aiderait, s'il faisait un malaise.

Il inspira profondément et poussa les portes à double-battant, ignorant les remarques lâchées sur son passage. Puis il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le self. Mieux valait ne pas traîner ici trop longtemps. Il fallait qu'il prenne quelque chose à emporter et le mange ailleurs. Ce qui ne lui donnait pas beaucoup de choix.

Il soupira. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il aurait un repas digne de ce nom.

Faisant fi des chuchotements derrière lui, il prit une bouteille d'eau, un morceau de pain et deux pommes avant de repartir en sens inverse.

-Sale type.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et évita un croche-pied.

-Lâche.

-T'es qu'une petite merde.

Il se redressa et accéléra le pas sur les derniers mètres jusqu'à atteindre de nouveau les portes.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Apparemment le coach avait encore plus la haine après Stiles que le matin même. Jamais l'hyperactif ne l'avait vu si froid avec quelqu'un.

-Aujourd'hui on reprend les cours habituels. Donc formez les équipes et enfilez vos maillots! Et on s'échauffe!

Stiles soupira. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu basket, il était dans l'équipe de Scott. Aujourd'hui, comment allait-il faire?

Un bras lui attrapa brusquement les épaules et il se retrouva écrasé contre un torse bien trop musclé pour sa survie.

-Eh bien Stilinski, on dirait que tu seras tout à nous aujourd'hui, déclara Keith d'une voix basse et pleine de menace. Et aussi après, si tu veux...Hmmm, tu sais, si tu décides d'être mon animal de compagnie je pourrais m'arranger pour t'empêcher un renvoi et te laver de tout soupçons.

Stiles déglutit et leva les yeux vers le visage impassible de Keith. Il se sentait minuscule à côté de lui. Le type avait seulement une petite dizaine de centimètres de plus que Derek, mais aujourd'hui, ça lui semblait énorme.

-Quand Reyes reviendra, elle dira la vérité et je serai innocenté de toute façon, répliqua l'hyperactif en essayant de se dégager de la prise sur son torse.

-Ah bon tu crois ça? Ricana l'autre en resserrant son étreinte. Elle va te dénoncer oui ! Pourquoi ferait-elle quelque chose pour  _toi_? Ça va bien l'arranger, elle et ses potes, que tu sois expulsé. En fait, ils _veulent_  que tu le sois. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils t'ont fait chier comme ça depuis le début de l'année !

Stiles déglutit alors que Keith se penchait encore plus près de son oreille. Cette idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit une fois, mais il l'avait oubliée. Elle lui fit froid dans le dos.

-Vas-tu leur faire ce plaisir? Vas-tu les laisser faire ce qu'ils veulent de toi? Tu es un battant, Stilinski. Ne les laisse pas t'abattre si facilement. Joins-toi à nous et tu seras vengé.

-Pourquoi cette proposition? Demanda Stiles soudain soupçonneux. Il y a encore deux jours tu voulais me casser la gueule dans un couloir.

-J'ai changé d'avis entre-temps, souffla Keith. Disons que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses depuis... Et j'ai besoin de toi pour me venger comme il se doit.

-Ah, parce que maintenant tu as besoin d'un minable dans mon genre pour réaliser tes projets ? Tu es tombé bien bas. C'est pitoyable.

-J'en conclus que c'est un non?

-Ouais. C'est exactement ça. Je refuse l'aide d'un connard dans ton genre.

-Bien, se réjouit le garçon en ronronnant presque tandis qu'il le lâchait. Alors, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Il claqua des doigts et un maillot de sport atterrit entre les mains de Stiles qui le regarda sans comprendre.

-T'es quand même obligé de jouer avec nous, expliqua Keith avec un sourire carnassier. Tu vas regretter ton choix.

Stiles le fusilla du regard et enfila rapidement le maillot, une touche de défi dans les yeux.

-J'aime ce regard, s'amusa Keith en prenant un air supérieur. Et apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul...

Le mec fixait un point derrière lui. En jetant un regard rapide il aperçut furtivement Derek le quitter des yeux. Il se passait quelque chose. Mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à saisir ce dont il s'agissait pour l'instant. Bordel...de quoi était-il donc l'enjeu ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La main de Boyd s'abattit avec une violence inouïe sur l'avant-bras de Stiles qui ne retint pas son cri de douleur. Il recula de quelques pas en titubant et enserra son bras blessé dans son poing. Il y avait faute manifeste, mais bien sûr le coach fermait les yeux dessus. Il devait penser qu'il l'avait bien cherché après ce qu'il avait osé faire la veille.

Stiles massa encore un peu son membre endolori alors qu'un sentiment profond d'injustice lui broyait le cœur. Il haïssait le monde entier. Pourquoi tous les problèmes tombaient-ils obligatoirement sur lui? Depuis quatre ans, il avait eu sa dose pour une vie entière! Ne pouvait-on pas changer de cible? Le laisser en paix rien qu'une semaine? De toute évidence, c'était trop demander.

Un coup puissant le heurta dans le dos et il tomba à genoux. Dick, membre de sa propre équipe, trouvait intelligent de le mettre hors service apparemment. Stiles se releva comme il put, épuisé. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie. Un seul besoin.

Dormir. Fuir dans le sommeil. Et si c'était pour toujours, ce serait encore mieux.

Il regarda dans la direction de Derek, mais celui-ci l'ignorait royalement. Il n'existait plus pour lui. Et cette idée blessait Stiles plus que toute autre.

Lorsqu'il crut enfin pouvoir croiser son regard alors que Derek tournait la tête dans sa direction, Stiles eut l'impression qu'il regardait à travers lui. Était-il déjà devenu un fantôme ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles entra chez lui fatigué et le cœur lourd. Il était rentré en transports en commun et s'était tapé une bonne marche depuis l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Malgré son épuisement, il n'était pas pressé de rentrer, sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait. Toute marche arrière était impossible. Quand il verrait son père, celui-ci lui annoncerait son départ. Sûrement, avant la fin de la semaine. Il voudrait certainement se débarrasser de ce fardeau qu'était son fils le plus vite possible.

L'adolescent referma la porte derrière lui et, à peine eut-il fait un pas à l'intérieur, que déjà le shérif lui ordonnait de venir dans la cuisine.

Stiles s'avança lentement et resta dans l'embrasure de la porte gardant une pose incertaine. L'agitation le gagnait.

-J'ai appelé madame Campbell aujourd'hui. Elle a accepté de te reprendre dès la semaine prochaine. Tu partiras vendredi soir.

Stiles hocha la tête.

-C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire? Demanda le plus jeune d'une voix lasse.

Le shérif lui jeta un regard coléreux.

-File dans ta chambre. Et je ne veux pas te voir de la soirée.

Stiles obéit docilement et obéit sans un mot. C'était pas encore ce soir qu'il allait pouvoir manger.

_Le lendemain..._

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un gosse pareil? Cria une voix qui réveilla Stiles en sursaut. Tu peux me le dire, hein?

Le shérif tira brusquement sur la couette qui recouvrait l'hyperactif avant d'achever de rentrer sa chemise dans son pantalon. Lève-toi et habille-toi. Immédiatement.

Encore à moitié endormi, Stiles ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait encore. Il venait à peine de se faire réveiller en fanfare et on lui faisait déjà des reproches. Mais il réagit instinctivement à l'ordre de son père, l'esprit encore embrouillé de sommeil.

Il s'habilla aussi rapidement que possible en bâillant toutes les deux minutes sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Dépêche-toi, répéta le shérif qui passa en coup de vent devant la chambre de l'adolescent.

Stiles regarda l'heure et fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il pour qu'on le réveille si tôt un jour d'école? Il avait une urgence? Ou alors il avait décidé de l'envoyer loin de Beacon Hills avant la date prévue et le train partait à sept heures du matin ?

Il essaya de ne plus se poser autant de questions et descendit les escaliers. Il enfila ses chaussures avec difficulté et se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'espoir de prendre enfin quelque chose à manger.

-On n'a pas le temps pour ça, dit le shérif en l'empêchant d'y aller. On est pressés.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Prends ta voiture.

-Mais où on va? Insista Stiles.

-Ton directeur m'a appelé en urgence ce matin. J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas encore fait une connerie qui va me mettre dans l'embarras.

Stiles ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif. Mais qu'allait-il encore lui tomber sur le coin de la gueule? Que lui reprochait-on encore?

Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Son cerveau n'était pas encore complètement réveillé et tout se passait bien trop vite pour lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Finalement, ils arrivèrent rapidement au lycée encore désert à cette heure-ci. Ce qui était compréhensible compte tenu de l'heure matinale. L'ouverture des portes n'aurait lieu que dans deux heures.

Stiles claqua sa portière et rejoignit le shérif qu'il suivit tête baissée sans plus se demander vers quoi il se dirigeait.

-Messieurs Stilinski, s'exclama une voix soulagée depuis l'entrée principale du lycée. Merci d'être venus si rapidement.

L'hyperactif releva les yeux et découvrit le directeur portant des vêtements froissés qu'il avait sûrement dû porter depuis la veille sous une mine lasse qui lui donnait dix ans de plus.

-Veuillez me suivre, les invita-t-il poliment en rentrant dans son établissement alors que les deux Stilinski lui emboîtaient le pas.

Ils l'accompagnèrent en silence jusque dans son bureau où la pagaille régnait en maître. Stiles fronça les sourcils. Vu le nombre de tasses de café vides qui traînaient çà et là, White avait dû y passer une nuit blanche.

-Asseyez-vous, dit-il bien trop abruptement pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. Bien. J'ai passé une nuit très courte et je n'aurais aucune patience ce matin. Je serais bref. Je veux savoir la vérité.

Il se retourna vers Stiles en se penchant au-dessus de son bureau.

-Stiles, connaissez-vous ces élèves?

Le directeur fit glisser plusieurs photographies vers l'hyperactif qui reconnut immédiatement la bande de Keith. Il pesta intérieurement en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient encore pu imaginer pour lui nuire.

-Oui. Évidemment que je les connais, ils sont dans ma classe. Répondit-il d'un ton las.

-Quand est-ce que vous les avez vus pour la dernière fois? Enchaîna immédiatement le directeur.

-Bah... Je ne sais pas vraiment. En cours, j'imagine.

-Mais la dernière fois que vous avez été en contact avec eux?

-Euh... Hier en sport.

-Et de quoi avez vous parlé?

-De...

Stiles se tut et entreprit de jouer nerveusement avec ses mains. Ils ne l'avaient pas cru quand il leur avait raconté sa version des faits, alors pourquoi le croiraient-ils maintenant?

-Alors ? De quoi?

-Euh... Je ne... sais plus...

Le directeur soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-Bon... prenons les choses autrement. Où étiez-vous hier soir?

Stiles angoissait réellement maintenant. Il ne comprenait pas où l'homme voulait en venir avec ces questions. Et le shérif non plus, d'après son regard frustré et impatient.

-Où voulez vous en venir White? Hier soir, Stiles était dans sa chambre. J'y ai veillé personnellement.

Le directeur poussa un long soupir... était-ce du soulagement ? S'interrogea Stiles qui en fut étonné. Oui... mais, pas que...parce qu'il affichait également une expression d'intense culpabilité. Le directeur se frotta les tempes.

-Je crois que je vous dois des excuses Stiles, dit-il enfin après un long silence. À vrai dire nous vous en devons tous.

Il rouvrit les paupières et regarda Stiles droit dans les yeux.

Ah...

Il s'était attendu à tout...sauf à ça.


	17. Je crève la dalle

-J'aurais dû te laisser le bénéfice du doute, poursuivit White avec un air désolé. Mais il faut me comprendre. Tu as tellement fait parler de toi cette année que je me suis facilement laissé convaincre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour réparer cette erreur.

Le shérif parut surpris et regarda son fils sans comprendre.

-Pourrais-je avoir une explication?

Le directeur poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'affala contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Il semblerait que le corps enseignant se soit fait manipuler. Il se trouve que les accusations portées contre votre fils sont probablement fausses en grande partie.

-Quoi?!

Le père de Stiles se leva d'un coup en frappant du poing sur le bureau du directeur.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Hum... reprit White en se raclant la gorge. Lorsque je vous ai fait venir hier, c'était après avoir reçu le rapport des enseignants qui encadraient la sortie. Et euh...eh bien cinq élèves sont venus spontanément témoigner auprès des professeurs. Ils affirmaient avoir vu votre fils frapper mademoiselle Reyes. Il a vaguement essayé de nier, sans grande conviction paraît-il, et sa parole contre celle de cinq élèves n'a pas fait le poids aux yeux des accompagnateurs. J'ai donc été informé de cette situation et, lorsque Stiles est venu dans mon bureau, il ne s'est guère défendu. Hmmm...Euh..Et compte tenu de ses relations tendues avec mademoiselle Reyes et ses amis, sa culpabilité ne me semblait pas pouvoir être mise en doute. Hélas pour ma lucidité et tant mieux pour Stiles, de nouveaux éléments me sont parvenus récemment.

-Quels éléments? Demanda le shérif, hargneux.

White ôta ses lunettes qu'il posa près de lui et croisa les doigts sur son bureau.

-En premier lieu, étant le directeur de cet établissement, il était de mon devoir de prendre des nouvelles de mon élève hospitalisée et c'est hier matin que j'ai appris de source sûre que la version de votre fils correspondait à la réalité, au moins pour la crise d'épilepsie. Dans la journée, je n'ai pas pu savoir comment celle-ci s'était déclenchée puisque le médecin de mademoiselle Reyes préconisait du repos en raison de la violence de l'attaque. Impossible de soumettre la victime à un interrogatoire, même très court. J'ai donc décidé de laisser les choses en l'état en attendant de pouvoir la contacter.

Stiles sentit son souffle s'arrêter. Le type savait déjà depuis la veille qu'une partie de sa version était vraie. Et il avait attendu, comme ça sans rien faire, sans même essayer de vérifier lui-même les témoignages! Tu parles d'un branleur.

-... en plus des témoins ayant affirmé que votre fils était responsable de la crise, d'autres précisaient qu'après le début du malaise, il était resté sans rien faire. J'avais donc absolument besoin de l'avis de mademoiselle Reyes avant de trancher.

Le shérif jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son fils qui ne cachait pas sa stupéfaction. Mais White avait tranché au contraire, clairement, brutalement, sans ménagement...dans le vif. Mais en sa défaveur.

Ainsi, le mec l'avait livré aux chiens, presque pieds et poings liés alors qu'il aurait pu tenter de calmer le jeu dans l'attente d'un complément d'informations. Mais quel salopard irresponsable. C'était insupportable de savoir ça.

Il serra les dents.

-Et vous n'avez pas estimé utile de me prévenir, qu'au moins une partie de la version de Stiles était fiable ? Demanda le shérif qui paraissait être du même avis que son fils.

-Je préférais attendre que l'affaire s'éclaircisse.

-Et maintenant?

Le shérif paraissait hors de lui.

-Eh bien...il se trouve que cette nuit j'ai reçu un message électronique anonyme qui contenait un fichier vidéo ne laissant plus place au doute...du moins en ce qui concerne l'accusation de non-assistance à personne en danger à l'encontre de Stiles.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Serait-il possible que...

White tourna l'écran de son ordinateur vers eux et mit la vidéo en marche.

Stiles identifia tout de suite la scène. C'était la vidéo faite par Eric.

_Il se reconnut, Erica tombant contre lui alors qu'il essayait de la rattraper._

Il serra les poings. Les mecs étaient là depuis le début. Ils savaient ce qui allait se passer? Non, une crise d'épilepsie n'était pas prévisible à coup sûr. À moins qu'on la déclenche, mais là on frôlait la théorie du complot et de toute façon on ne pouvait jamais être certain de l'instant précis où elle se déclarerait. Donc...à rayer des hypothèses plausibles. La bande de Keith les aurait-elle suivis ? Pour leur casser la figure et accuser Stiles ? Non... il délirait là. Il chassa ces pensées parasites pour se concentrer sur les images.

_Erica commençait à s'agiter nerveusement et Stiles la tourna sur le côté en appelant à l'aide. On le vit enlever son pull et le placer précautionneusement sous la tête de la jeune fille alors qu'il continuait à crier « au secours »._

_Puis celui qui filmait ricana et Stiles se tourna vers lui._

_-Mais va chercher quelqu'un toi! L'interpella-t-il._

_-Avec ça on va pouvoir bien s'amuser, entendit-on la voix de Ken. Je suis sûr que ça va faire plaisir aux autres quand on va leur montrer._

_-Connard! Appelle les profs!_

_Eric éclata de rire et la vidéo trembla un peu avant de se stabiliser à nouveau._

_-Eh regarde! C'est quoi ça? Elle pisse?_

_Stiles baissa les yeux vers Erica._

_-Mais arrêtez de filmer! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez? Bande d'enfoirés!_

_-C'est dégueu, commenta Ken. J'espère que tu vas pas te branler là-dessus ce soir Eric._

_-C'est plutôt le genre de Matt ça._

_-Eurk... Ce mec est un taré._

_-Merde! S'exclama Eric. Y a des gens qui arrivent. Allez...On se casse!_

_La caméra filma un instant le sol et l'on entendit des bruits de course._

_-Viens on va faire regretter à Stilin-_

La vidéo s'arrêta brusquement.

Un long silence pesa sur la pièce pendant que tout le monde digérait cette scène affreuse.

Stiles trouvait la situation encore pire avec les commentaires des deux garçons qu'il n'avait pas entendu sur le moment.

Il sentit deux regards peser sur lui, mais gardait obstinément ses yeux tournés vers l'écran.

-Stiles..., commença le shérif d'un ton hésitant. Tu voulais la secourir...

La voix coupable de son père donna un immense sentiment de satisfaction malsaine à Stiles. Il se sentait horrible de se réjouir à un moment pareil, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pour cacher sa joie mauvaise, il se contenta de hocher la tête en réponse.

-Je ne savais pas comment faire pour que vous me croyiez.

-Eh bien, tu as eu beaucoup de chance que quelqu'un m'envoie cette preuve. D'ailleurs il me faut trouver ce «  _bienfaiteur_  ». Parce qu'il y a sans aucun doute possible un lien avec l'agression de cette nuit.

Stiles releva vivement la tête.

-Une agression?

-Oui, un appel anonyme a prévenu les urgences qu'il devaient aller récupérer six garçons, tous scolarisés ici. Ils sont pour la plupart à l'hôpital maintenant. Figurez-vous que les jeunes gens dont on entend la voix et qui sont les auteurs de ce film dégradant, figurent au nombre de ceux-ci. Je le sais, car le mail contenait leurs noms. Et cette fois-ci, je ne pense pas me tromper en croyant que celui, ou plutôt ceux, qui ont agressé ces élèves sont les expéditeurs de cette vidéo.

L'hyperactif ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce revirement de situation l'arrangeait bien, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Mais avec la chance qu'il avait, manquerait plus qu'on le soupçonne.

-Et vous me soupçonniez, c'était pour ça cette question au début?

-Oui c'était pour ça. Désolé. Mais cette vidéo t'innocente totalement en réalité. Car comme l'un de ses auteurs, dont on entend la voix est aussi l'un des témoins à charge, nous ne pouvons plus accorder foi à ses affirmations. Il était donc logique de vérifier ton emploi du temps de cette nuit. Heureusement tu as un alibi solide, il est impossible que ce soit toi.

-Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas au courant de cette agression? Questionna le shérif les sourcils froncés.

Il avait l'air de vouloir punir le monde entier pour cette injustice. Stiles mâchonna sa joue pour s'empêcher de parler. Sympa de se préoccuper des problèmes après coup ! Merci papa.

-Parce que les élèves en question n'ont pas porté plainte. J'ai essayé de les convaincre du contraire en les visitant à l'hôpital après un coup de fil scandalisé de la mère de l'un d'entre eux, mais ils n'ont pas voulu. Ceux qui les ont agressés les ont sûrement menacés et, malgré l'insistance de leurs parents, aucun argument ne les a convaincus. Je comprends mieux, après avoir vu cette vidéo.

Stiles se retint de dire qu'ils méritaient leur sort.

-On ne peut pas faire justice soi-même, déclara le shérif avec conviction. Il faut retrouver les coupables de cette agression et les punir. Bien sûr, je compte sur vous pour sanctionner également les auteurs de cette vidéo avec toute la sévérité qui s'impose. Je n'oublierai pas que mon fils a été accusé injustement par le témoignage d'un de ces individus.

Le directeur hocha la tête, en parfait accord avec la demande du shérif.

-Ça ne fait aucun doute.

-Et j'espère bien que des excuses publiques seront faites à mon fils. Ou au moins qu'une explication sera donnée aux autres élèves et aux professeurs pour laver sa réputation.

White prit un air gêné.

-Bien sûr. Tout sera fait pour réhabiliter Stiles au mieux. Enfin, les rumeurs vont peut-être vite dans un lycée mais je ne pense pas que tout le monde en ait entendu parler, n'est-ce pas Stiles?

Stiles ne put retenir sa grimace et frotta son bras encore douloureux du coup violent porté par Boyd.

-N'est-ce pas? Répéta le directeur inquiet.

L'adolescent se pinça les lèvres puis répondit faiblement.

-Oui. Vous avez peut-être raison.

Intrigué, le shérif regarda son fils, cherchant à croiser son regard, en vain.

-Regarde-moi.

Stiles tourna la tête vers son père.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Stiles secoua la tête négativement et les deux adultes abandonnèrent. Il n'allait jamais leur avouer quoi que ce soit. Ça se voyait sur son visage.

-Bien, je pense maintenant qu'il est temps de classer cette affaire, conclut le directeur. Enfin de votre côté.

Le shérif regarda sa montre et soupira en se levant.

-Très bien. Je vais devoir aller au poste. Au revoir M. White, et tenez-moi au courant surtout. Stiles, tu viens?

Le plus jeune se leva à son tour et attendit que les deux adultes se soient serrés la main avant de sortir à la suite de son père.

Une fois la porte fermée, il garda les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment que son père ne pouvait pas laisser la sanction prévue s'appliquer, il ressentait une profonde angoisse. Son père, qui se savait en tort d'avoir pris une décision trop rapide, allait-il le reconnaître et parvenir à faire machine arrière ? Ou Stiles devrait-il malgré tout partir pour l'internat...

-Je vais quand même devoir y retourner? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il ne voulait pas y aller. Pas là-bas.

-Mais non, voyons.

Le shérif soupira en se passant une main sur la nuque. C'était avec ce genre de geste que l'on se rendait compte qu'ils étaient père et fils. Ils avaient le même réflexe quand ils étaient mal à l'aise.

-Stiles je- Je suis désolé. Vraiment. J'aurais dû te croire. Mais tu peux comprendre que je puisse avoir des doutes en ce moment, non?

-Non, répondit Stiles sèchement. Je me suis battu trois fois avec Derek. À chaque fois, j'ai avoué mes fautes. Je vous ai toujours dit la vérité, même si elle ne m'avantageait pas du tout. Alors, je ne comprends pas comment tout le monde a fait pour croire à toutes ces calomnies. J'ai quasiment l'impression que vous attendiez que je plonge. D'autant qu'avec la réputation de ceux qui m'ont dénoncé, vous auriez dû vous rendre compte qu'il y avait un problème, non ? Surtout toi. Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça. Les faux soupçons. Et puis, comment t'as pu croire que je frapperais une fille? Tu m'as toujours éduqué pour que je n'utilise jamais la violence avec elles.

Un air de plus en plus sombre avait pris progressivement place sur le visage du shérif qui ne disait toujours rien.

-Je sais que je t'ai déçu de nombreuses fois cette année et depuis toujours, continua Stiles. Que tu me considères comme un fils indigne et que tu as honte de moi, mais quand même, je ne suis ni un salaud ni un abruti. Tu le sais toi, que j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts pour que tu acceptes à nouveau de vivre avec moi, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais aussi stupidement foutu en l'air ma dernière chance? Je suis désolé, mais je fais le maximum pour gérer toutes les galères qui me tombent régulièrement sur la tête. Je ne peux pas faire mieux que je ne le fais déjà.

Stiles observa son père en attendant une réaction qui ne venait pas. Il devrait se contenter d'une main posée sur son épaule. Même pas un regard.

-Je vais être en retard au commissariat. À ce soir.

Et le shérif partit sans un mot de plus, l'abandonnant seul au milieu du couloir.

Il soupira en vérifiant son portable. Merde. Fallait encore qu'il rentre chez lui pour chercher ses affaires de cours. La sonnerie retentirait dans moins de trois quarts d'heure. Et un retard de plus, allez ! Il allait de nouveau se taper l'affiche.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles arriva effectivement en retard. Le professeur de maths ne lui fit aucune remarque et le laissa s'asseoir rapidement. Rien n'avait changé depuis la veille. Toujours ces mêmes regards accusateurs. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête dans la direction de Derek et sa bande et s'assit sans se soucier du reste du monde.

Il avait vraiment hâte que la vérité soit révélée pour qu'on lui fiche enfin la paix.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Dès la fin du cours, Stiles rangea ses affaires s'isolant de l'extérieur. Il fourra ses feuilles dans son sac sans y porter le moindre soin et se dépêcha de sortir

-Alors, toujours pas viré? Demanda un garçon en passant à côté de sa table.

Stiles ne daigna pas lui accorder une seconde d'attention. Il ne la méritait pas. À quoi bon s'énerver. Ça ne ferait qu'augmenter le plaisir de ce charognard qui s'attaquait à ceux qu'il croyait faibles.

-On dit que t'es-

Devant son timbre soudain étranglé l'hyperactif releva la tête, surpris par le son étrange. Tout bruit dans la salle s'était interrompu.

-Ough!

Derek resserra sa prise sur le col du garçon en le fixant d'un regard furieux.

-Bouge de là. On t'a rien demandé connard.

Sa voix claqua. Forte, froide, dangereuse.

Immédiatement, la classe reprit vie et les curieux quittèrent la salle, soudain extrêmement pressés. Il fallait dire que Derek faisait vraiment peur à cet instant. D'ailleurs sa réaction était surprenante. Venait-il de défendre Stiles Stilinski ? C'était impossible. Il s'était juste contenté de marquer son territoire, annonçant à tout le monde que sa victime lui appartenait.

-Bouge-toi, ordonna Derek à l'adresse de l'hyperactif qui le suivit par réflexe.

Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, vu que Boyd et Isaac l'entouraient de manière plutôt intrusive d'ailleurs.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et les élèves se décalèrent respectueusement sur leur chemin. Stiles croisa quelques regards et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils ressemblaient à ceux qu'on porte sur un condamné à mort qui se dirige vers l'échafaud. Ce qui devait avoir un fond de vérité.

Il fixa les chaussures de Derek devant lui, ne cherchant même pas à savoir où ils l'emmenaient. Dans un coin sombre? À l'extérieur? Dans un couloir vide?

C'était mieux de ne pas savoir. Il espérait juste que ce serait rapide. Une fois leur vengeance assouvie, Stiles priait pour qu'ils se lassent et le laissent enfin tranquille. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, sa fatigue fit place à l'étonnement devant la porte de leur prochain cours.

-Euh...on va en cours ?

La question était sortie toute seule.

-Vous ne me faites rien? Vous m'accompagnez juste en cours?

-Tu aurais préféré qu'on te frappe? demanda Isaac.

-Mais je ne comprends pas...

Stiles s'interrompit lorsqu'il avisa le profil menaçant de Derek. Un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le remarqer, mais un énorme hématome couvrait sa pommette droite. Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile.

Bien sûr! C'était la bande d'Erica qui l'avait vengé cette nuit. Et donc, c'étaient eux qui avaient envoyé la vidéo au directeur pour lui rendre justice.

-Ah, c'était vous alors...

-Qui voulais-tu que ce soit? Rétorqua Boyd d'un ton sec.

-Tout le monde sait que c'est nous, renchérit Isaac.

-Enfin, tout le monde en viendra à cette conclusion quand la nouvelle de l'agression arrivera jusqu'ici, rectifia Boyd. Mais personne n'aura de preuves.

-Ils pourraient parler et vous dénoncer, répliqua Stiles.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux garçons avouaient tout devant lui.

-Ils ne le feront pas.

La voix de Derek était sans appel. Stiles frissonna au ton utilisé. Quelle férocité ce matin !

-Et pourquoi vous m'accompagnez?

-Pour empêcher les autres de te nuire en attendant qu'ils sachent la vérité, répondit encore une fois Derek.

-Sérieusement? Vous me protégez?

-Une dette est une dette, répondit Boyd d'une voix grave. Tu as secouru Erica.

-Alors c'est ça, comprit Stiles. Vous voulez racheter cette '' _dette_ '' en me protégeant?

-C'est ça. Tu es sous notre protection à partir d'aujourd'hui, grommela Isaac dans une grimace peu enthousiaste en lançant un regard de reproche à son leader.

-Sous votre protection? Mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous!

-Ah oui? Murmura Derek en se tournant brusquement vers l'hyperactif.

Il se rapprocha de lui avec un air mi-menaçant, mi-colérique.

-Et que crois-tu qu'il arrivera quand ils reviendront au lycée? Cracha-t-il presque. Il n'y a que toi qui ait pu nous dire ce qui s'était passé. Tu étais le seul à connaître l'existence de cette vidéo.

Stiles se sentit bête. C'était vrai. Ils allaient sûrement vouloir se venger parce qu'à cause de lui ils s'étaient fait tabasser et qu'en plus ils seraient sanctionnés. Okay. N'empêche, Stiles détestait devoir dépendre de quelqu'un ! Même s'il s'agissait de Derek. Réflexion faite,  _surtout_  si c'était lui !

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que le professeur entrait. Il fut donc contraint de s'asseoir, là où ils l'avaient emmené. C'est à dire près de la fenêtre, au dernier rang, à côté de Derek. Avec Isaac et Boyd juste devant eux.

Stiles jeta un regard en coin à son voisin qui regardait dans le vide, droit devant lui, sans rien écrire. Il laissait juste ses yeux dériver dans le vague sans se soucier du regard de son protégé. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement excitant avec son air de délinquant que lui donnaient ses fringues parfaitement assorties à ses bleus.

Gêné, il détourna les yeux vers le prof mais n'arrivait toujours pas à se concentrer sur le cours. Putain son Adderall était resté chez lui. En plus, il crevait la dalle, vu que le petit déjeuner, y en avait pas eu !

Alors pour tromper l'ennui, il dériva de nouveau du professeur vers son plus proche voisin.

Et bingo. Derek le regardait. Immédiatement, Stiles détourna les yeux en se retenant de son mieux de rougir. Seulement le résultat ne fut pas très concluant vu le reniflement amusé qu'il entendit sur sa droite.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'épreuve du déjeuner arriva bien trop vite au goût de Stiles. Comment allait se passer ce moment? Il allait manger avec les trois autres ou non? En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il ne tarderait pas à le savoir.

Boyd ouvrit les portes du réfectoire et une main le poussa dans le dos.

Okay. Il mangeait avec eux. Devait-il s'en réjouir ou non ? Trop tôt pour répondre. De toute façon, la situation lui paraissait trop irréelle pour qu'il en saisisse toutes les composantes.

Docile, il prit place derrière Boyd pour attraper un plateau qu'il remplit avec application. Une fois équipé, il ne le quitta pas d'une semelle jusqu'à leur table habituelle.

Il faisait de son mieux pour oublier tous ces regards curieux. La stupeur était palpable. Fallait avouer que, sans infos sur l'envers du décor, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Isaac s'assit en face de Stiles alors que Derek venait à son côté sans une once d'embarras. Il le serra même plus que nécessaire, son genou touchant le sien.

Stiles lui lança un coup d'œil un peu suspicieux, toujours incrédule face à cette '' _chance'_ ' inespérée. Un reste de méfiance le travaillait encore, le poussant à anticiper le moment où insultes et poings vengeurs finiraient forcément par le prendre pour cible. Mais rien ne venait. Alors il tenta de se détendre, mais n'y arrivait pas. Pas avec Derek aussi proche de lui.

-Mange au lieu de me fixer comme ça, grogna son proche voisin. J'en ai marre d'entendre ton ventre râler depuis deux heures.

Stiles contempla son assiette avec intérêt et l'appel de la nourriture ne se fit pas attendre. Deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Deux jours! Bordel.

Il se jeta sur le contenu de son plateau sans plus se soucier de quoi que ce soit. La survie avait repris ses droits. Les frites furent englouties et les nuggets suivirent, comme si la terre était sur le point d'exploser et qu'il faille stocker le maximum de nourriture pour avoir une chance d'y échapper. De longues rasades d'eau ponctuaient sa frénésie. Son ventre se calmait doucement et il y voyait plus clair, maintenant que tomber dans les pommes pour cause d'hypoglycémie n'était plus d'actualité.

-Vous croyez qu'il avait pas mangé depuis combien de temps? Demanda Isaac à ses deux amis.

-Trois heures? Se moqua Boyd.

-Il me fait un peu pitié, reprit le premier.

Une fois son assiette finie, Stiles tourna les yeux vers celle de son vis à vis qui ne l'avait vidée qu'à moitié. Son regard fit un aller-retour entre le visage d'Isaac et son plateau avant que le garçon ne hausse un sourcil.

-T'en veux encore? Demanda-t-il épaté.

-Donne-lui ton assiette avant qu'il bouffe quelqu'un, soupira Derek.

Le garçon obtempéra et poussa son bien vers Stiles qui échangea fiévreusement leurs assiettes avant de se jeter sur son trésor à grands coups de fourchette. Il savait qu'il risquait de payer cette gloutonnerie par un sérieux mal de bide, mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien.

-Mais où est-ce qu'il peut bien mettre tout ça? Demanda Isaac.

Une fois ce deuxième plateau nettoyé jusqu'à la moindre miette, Stiles se redressa en s'affalant sur sa chaise avec un profond soupir de contentement. Il posa les mains sur son ventre et ferma les paupières pour profiter de ce pur moment de bien-être.

-Whaou...

Stiles rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le regard mi-dégoûté, mi-impressionné d'Isaac.

-Quoi?

-Sérieusement, ça faisait combien de temps que t'avais plus mangé?

-Deux jours, répondit l'hyperactif en reprenant sa bouteille.

-Ah... Je comprends mieux...

Stiles leva ses bras vers le haut pour s'étirer puis il se rassit de manière plus digne. Il sourit, un peu gêné, et se gratta la nuque en voyant Derek le regarder avec une touche d'ennui.

-J'avais faim, se défendit-il.

Son voisin leva les yeux au ciel et détourna la tête. Un silence s'installa entre les quatre garçons et aucun n'essaya de le briser. Pour l'instant Stiles n'en était pas embarrassé. C'était déjà bien qu'ils ne se soient pas disputés ou insultés alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis déjà trois heures. Cette histoire de dette se révélait une bonne chose, transformant un malheureux événement en avantage.

Stiles dévisagea Derek discrètement. Il était sûr que toutes ces initiatives venaient de lui. Que ce soit cette histoire de protection ou même celle de chercher à l'innocenter. Une boule de chaleur remonta vers son cœur alors que cette évidence lui sautait aux yeux.

Derek l'avait cru. Voilà qui n'avait pas de prix. Tout le monde avait été abusé par ce soi-disant faisceau de preuves accablantes. Personne ne l'avait cru. Personne...à part Derek.

Un petit sourire vint se former sur le visage de Stiles qui cessa son observation.

-Il va falloir faire quelque chose, commenta Isaac soudain. J'en ai marre qu'on nous fixe comme ça. Ça me stresse.

-Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi? répondit Boyd. Montrer la vidéo? Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête pendant ton tour en BMX?

-Je suis pas stupide. On va pas faire ça. Elle restera secrète.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Hum, ça m'étonnerait, intervint-il hésitant.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers lui avec des mines interrogatives.

-White l'a montré à mon père et ça risque de ne pas s'arrêter là.

-Merde, pesta Isaac. Ils peuvent vraiment faire ça?

Stiles déglutit en voyant les trois regards peser sur lui mais il continua tout de même sur sa lancée.

-Ça dépend si Reyes porte plainte pour non-assistance à personne en danger. Si elle le fait, la vidéo deviendra une pièce à conviction et sera montrée pendant le procès. Sinon, elle peut ne rien faire et là elle restera entre nous. Après, ses parents vont sûrement déposer plainte contre son avis, non?

-Possible, marmonna Isaac.

-Même très probable tu veux dire, rétorqua Boyd. Ils sont très protecteurs. Ils vont sûrement vouloir aller jusqu'au procès. Et puis, même si elle arrivait à les convaincre de ne rien faire, ce serait injuste. J'espère que ces salauds de voyeurs vont prendre cher.

-Ils peuvent aussi faire ça dans la confidentialité vu que nous sommes tous mineurs, et passer un accord à l'amiable, reprit Stiles. Là, les mecs écoperont d'une amende ou d'une peine d'intérêt général et la vidéo ne sera vue que par un public restreint.

-T'entends quoi par '' _public restreint_ ''? Demanda Boyd.

-Les parents d'Erica et ceux des autres losers, énuméra l'hyperactif. Le directeur, qui l'a déjà vue, et mon père. Peut-être un ou deux représentants des parents d'élèves ou un truc comme ça et ce sera réglé. Aucune des parties n'aurait intérêt à ce que la diffusion soit plus étendue.

-Ouais. Faudra en parler avec Erica.

-On ira la voir après les cours, annonça Derek.

-Tu ne devais pas sortir avec Laura? demanda Isaac.

Stiles sentit un poids étrange comprimer sa poitrine d'un coup. Sortir avec Laura. C'était donc ça le nom de sa petite-amie? Alors en fait, il en avait vraiment une. Hey, pourquoi ça le surprenait? Une bombe pareille pouvait bien se permettre de jouer avec les gens. Il avait qu'à baisser les yeux pour ramasser dix gonzesses en chaleur. Alors, Stiles le distrayait tandis qu'en réalité, Derek était amoureux d'une fille.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas tout de suite et fixa Stiles dans les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde. Le regard du cadet vacilla et finalement celui-ci se surprit à attendre la réponse avec impatience.

-Elle se débrouillera sans moi ce soir.

-Elle va faire la gueule, rétorqua Boyd.

-Elle comprendra qu'Erica est plus importante, conclut Derek d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

Le sujet fut définitivement clos et ils terminèrent de manger en silence.

Mais cette fois-ci pour Stiles ce silence était devenu lourd. Maintenant que ses soupçons étaient confirmés sur l'existence de la copine de Derek, il se sentait terriblement...mal .

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il était déçu ? Pourtant, il n'aurait pas dû l'être. Il s'était promis de ne pas céder à l'attraction, aussi forte soit-elle, qui le poussait inexorablement à se rapprocher de Derek.

Si celui-ci avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, eh bien tant mieux. Stiles réussirait plus vite à se faire une raison et à l'oublier.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les cours de l'après-midi se passèrent de la même manière. Il était toujours flanqué de la bande au complet ou d'un moins un de ses membres.

De plus, le directeur semblait avoir tenu parole en expliquant aux professeurs l'erreur commise à l'encontre de Stiles. Depuis le midi, ils se comportaient à nouveau normalement avec l'hyperactif allant, dans leur grande bonté, jusqu'à lui sourire.

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils faisaient tous une belle bande de faux-jetons. Prêts à colporter les rumeurs, à les amplifier, tout en étant capable le lendemain de retourner leur veste lorsqu'ils se rendaient compte qu'on les avait roulés dans la farine. Et là, sans se poser la moindre question, ils t'offraient leur plus beau sourire comme si ça allait suffire à te faire oublier leur mépris de la veille. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, lui, il voulait des excuses. Des excuses publiques. Du directeur, du coach, et de tous ceux qui l'avaient emmerdé. Mais pour l'instant c'était trop demander. Alors il ruminait et tâchait de garder le contrôle sur sa colère rentrée, se retenant de cracher leurs quatre vérités à tous ces lèche-bottes.

-Les rumeurs vont vraiment vite ici, commenta Isaac alors qu'enfin, les regards qui se tournaient vers Stiles changeaient. C'est fou comme les gens aiment se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas.

-Surtout à Beacon Hills, ajouta Boyd.

Et ça, Stiles en avait marre. Ne pourraient-ils donc jamais s'occuper de leurs propres affaires?

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que ses gardes du corps restent le plus supportable possible tout en assurant leur boulot de protection correctement.

Et surtout... Qu'on ne l'abandonne pas une nouvelle fois.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il tourna les yeux vers Derek.

-On y va?

Stiles hocha la tête. Tant qu'il était avec lui il pourrait aller n'importe où. Même au bout du monde.


	18. Je passe toujours pour un idiot

Finalement il s'était peut-être trompé. Stiles ne voulait en aucun cas suivre Derek n'importe où. Surtout pas maintenant avec la tâche qu'il devait accomplir.

Il se mordit la lèvre, essayant de trouver un moyen pour s'approcher de Derek afin de pouvoir lui parler quand une main s'abattit devant lui.

-Occupez-vous de vos affaires au lieu de bâiller aux corneilles monsieur Stilinski. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez rejoindre monsieur Hale au nettoyage des produits toxiques?

-Non...ça ira, marmonna Stiles en retournant à sa vaisselle.

Harris partit jouer les flics afin de rappeler les autres élèves à l'ordre et l'hyperactif en profita pour l'observer. Ce type était le seul à n'avoir pas changé d'attitude envers lui au cours de la semaine. Que ce soit le jour même de l'accusation, ou après que Stiles eut été innocenté. Ce prof qu'il détestait et qui le lui rendait bien, s'était comporté de manière pragmatique, restant à distance du lynchage en règle instauré le premier jour, et agissant de manière «  _normale_  » avec son élève « _préféré_  ». Franchement, rien que pour ça, Stiles aurait presque pu l'en remercier.

En fait le type devait avoir un bon fond finalement...

Harris regarda dans sa direction et prit un air interrogatif.

-Stilinski, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Au travail, allez, allez.

Stiles fit la moue et essora son éponge fermement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles était contrarié. Déjà, il n'avait pas pu disposer d'un seul instant pour parler à Derek, ce qui le frustrait au plus haut point. Et voilà que la fin de la journée était arrivée. Faudrait donc patienter jusqu'au lendemain.

Pas trop grave. Car en ce moment, il avait un autre sujet de contrariété.

Un certain shérif.

Muet comme une tombe depuis son arrivée. Pas même un salut, rien. Ils mangeaient en silence, comme s'ils étaient seuls chacun de leur côté. Et c'était une ambiance insoutenable pour l'adolescent.

Ce dernier était au supplice. Partagé entre colère et tristesse. Entre compréhension et déception. Bordel, même si le shérif avait les boules de s'être comporté comme un connard avec son fils unique, avait-il besoin d'être aussi froid, aussi distant. Exactement comme si son rejeton était encore coupable !

_Okay papa, tu as honte. Mais c'est pas comme ça que tu vas arranger les choses se répétait Stiles en lui-même. Au contraire. Okay les sentiments et la manière de les exprimer, c'est pas ta spécialité mais pour une fois, assume et prends tes responsabilités à bras le corps._

Stiles sentait la fureur étouffer tous les autres sentiments. Il grinça des dents puis tapa du poing sur la table. Le shérif releva les yeux vers lui.

-Dis quelque chose merde! S'écria Stiles en se levant d'un coup.

Il plaqua les mains au milieu de la table et fixa son père de ses yeux assassins.

Celui-ci posa lentement ses couverts de chaque côté de son assiette.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

-Je veux que tu t'excuses! Je. Veux. Que. Tu. T'excuses. Et tous les autres aussi! J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour le punching-ball de la ville. Je suis un être humain, j'ai un cœur, j'ai des sentiments. J'ai aussi une fierté et un honneur. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le shérif, que tu es au-dessus de tout le monde et que tu es le seul à qui l'on doive du respect. C'est un droit fondamental pour tous les êtres vivants!

Stiles tapa une nouvelle fois du poing sur la table pour éviter de frapper autre chose.

-Alors maintenant je veux des excuses. Des excuses pour ce que tu m'as fait subir depuis cette année et depuis la mort de maman. Et pas seulement moralement, mais aussi physiquement. Tu m'as frappé _papa_! Cracha-t-il avec colère. Toi qui te targues toujours auprès de tout le monde d'être un parent modèle, voilà ce que tu fais? Tu m'as frappé et tu m'as insulté sans même essayer de comprendre la situation. Je suis ton fils! Ton fils tu m'entends? Est-ce que ça ne me donne pas le droit à un peu d'indulgence de ta part? Un peu de soutien? Et arrêtez tous de me sortir l'excuse du '' _Mais tu peux nous comprendre, après ce qui s'est passé avec Hale_ ''. Parce que c'est n'importe quoi! Ce n'est pas une excuse!

À bout de souffle, Stiles s'arrêta dans sa tirade pour reprendre une respiration plus mesurée. Ça faisait un bien fou de cracher enfin ce qu'on avait sur le cœur.

-Je-

-Non! Je ne veux plus t'entendre! Si tu veux te faire pardonner, et que j'ai encore un peu de valeur à tes yeux, alors tu n'auras qu'à trouver les mots qu'il faut un peu plus tard. Parce que ce soir je crois que je suis trop furieux pour accepter même des excuses. J'aurai l'impression que tout ce que tu me diras sera du pipeau. Demain peut-être ça ira mieux et si tu es vraiment sincère, je pourrai t'écouter. De toute façon, j'en ai marre de faire des efforts que tu ne daignes même pas reconnaître. Alors à partir de maintenant je ne rends plus de comptes à personne. Que ce soit à toi ou à quiconque. Tout le monde m'a traité comme une merde mais c'est terminé.

Le shérif soupira en secouant la tête avec lassitude. Il quitta Stiles des yeux à peine une seule seconde et ce fut déjà trop pour l'hyperactif.

Celui-ci balaya la table d'un geste rageur envoyant valser tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de son bras. La vaisselle se fracassa sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant.

Aucun des deux ne bougeait plus.

-Tu vas me demander de ramasser? Demanda Stiles d'un ton cynique en se penchant en avant. Tu m'as pris pour quoi? Une petite merde insignifiante?

Stiles balança l'assiette de son père de la même manière et elle explosa contre les meubles de la cuisine. Mais le shérif ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il se contenta de garder son regard fiché dans celui du plus jeune. Cette absence de réaction mit Stiles encore plus hors de lui. Toute la colère et la frustration accumulées depuis des mois ressortait d'un coup.

Insultes.

Humiliations.

Hypocrisie.

Cruauté.

Haine.

Tout lui revenait en tête s'entremêlant en un tourbillon confus qui exaspérait sa fureur.

Il attrapa sa chaise et la jeta par terre de rage, se blessant au passage mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il voulait qu'il réagisse!

Qu'il parle!

Qu'il dise quelque chose!

N'importe quoi!

Mais pas le silence... Pas les regards. Il voulait de l'action.

-Mais merde! Réagis putain au lieu de me regarder! Cria Stiles en donnant un coup de pied dans les débris de sa chaise. Arrêtez de me regarder! Laissez-moi tranquille!

Stiles se laissa partir en arrière. Il tituba en se prenant le visage entre les mains, se cachant des yeux impassibles et froids de son père.

Son dos heurta le mur et il s'y laissa glisser. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, la bile au creux de la bouche, la violence au bout des doigts. Ses poumons battaient douloureusement contre ses côtes alors qu'il respirait à grandes bouffées inefficaces. Mais la pièce s'était vidée de tout oxygène et il mourait à petit feu.

Son esprit se vida de toute pensée cohérente et il se débattit lorsqu'il sentit des mains se poser sur lui. Il griffait, mordait, donnait des coups dans tous les sens. Il se débattait pour vivre.

Il entendit des suppliques et des cris incompréhensibles au-dessus de lui.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Un mal de tête horriblement douloureux arracha Stiles au sommeil. Il gémit sous la migraine et se tourna sur le flanc. Il tâtonna sur le côté, cherchant à savoir où il était. Son lit. Basculant soudain vers l'avant, il se pencha au bord du matelas avant de vomir tripes et boyaux. Sa main crispée appuyait sur son ventre qui restitua dans un flot de bile tout ce qu'il avait avalé dans la journée.

Il entendit des pas précipités et une main fraîche se posa sur son front alors qu'une autre massait doucement son dos en un va et vient apaisant.

Il croyait mourir. La douleur était insoutenable, elle était partout.

Une fois passé le dernier hoquet Stiles toussa encore plusieurs fois avant de s'affaisser contre le matelas. Les caresses réconfortantes entre ses omoplates ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant et il souffla difficilement. Tout son corps pesait des tonnes. Impossible de bouger un seul membre.

On le retourna sur le dos et il garda les yeux fermés, craignant d'être aveuglé si jamais il les ouvrait.

Il imaginait que c'était son père qui s'occupait de lui, qui d'autre? Et il le laissa faire.

Un gant de toilette humide et rafraîchissant s'attarda sur sa bouche, un autre fut posé sur son front. Le shérif appuya un peu dessus pour bien faire pénétrer la fraîcheur dans les tempes de Stiles.

Le plus jeune avait l'impression d'être plongé dans une baignoire de glace. Il mourait de froid. Il grelottait dehors et claquait des dents. Mais il brûlait dedans.

Un cri lui échappa lorsque les souvenirs de sa noyade lui revinrent d'un coup. Une crampe violente le fit hurler. Il délirait. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Sa bouche pâteuse pleine d'amertume cherchait la salive. Boire, s'il vous plaît. Mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

Puis il eut l'impression d'être brûlé vif. La chaleur mordait sa peau douloureuse et il souffrait le martyr.

Une main froide passa sur ses côtes et il sentit une horrible morsure lui arracher la chair.

-Chut... blessures... désinfectant...

Il secoua la tête et la laissa tomber contre son oreiller alors qu'il se retenait de hurler. Il se mordit la langue et bientôt un goût métallique emplit sa bouche tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait du coin de sa lèvre.

-Arrête-ça-

Une main vint desserrer sa mâchoire et le shérif lava une nouvelle fois le visage de son fils. Il nettoya sa bouche ensanglanté puis épongea la sueur sur ses joues et sa gorge.

Reprenant un instant ses esprits, Stiles ouvrit les yeux à demi et tomba sur le visage concentré de son père qui s'affairait à soigner les hématomes et les égratignures qui parsemaient son corps.

L'adolescent tenta de lever la main pour montrer au shérif qu'il était conscient mais il ne réussit qu'à bouger ses doigts. Par chance le mouvement attira quand même l'attention de l'adulte qui tourna les yeux vers ceux de Stiles.

-Papa?

-C'est bon Stiles. Rendors-toi.

L'hyperactif n'attendit pas plus longtemps et retomba dans le néant.

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Il les frotta avec ses poignets et resta un moment à observer le plafond sans bouger. Une chiche lumière provenait du couloir. Son corps paraissait de plomb et il lui était impossible de faire le moindre mouvement sans que des courbatures ne se rappellent à lui.

Le regard flou, il baissa les yeux vers son réveil et grimaça. 4H00.

Puis il parcourut le reste de sa chambre entre ses paupières à demi-closes. La silhouette à moitié couchée sur son lit lui sauta aux yeux. Son père dormait à poings fermés, le haut du crâne reposant contre le flanc de son fils.

Stiles posa avec une pointe d'hésitation sa main sur les cheveux de l'adulte avant de laisser retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller en soupirant.

Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas manger autant la veille si c'était pour que ça finisse dans une bassine.

Il ricana lui-même de sa plaisanterie avant de reprendre un air grave.

En vérité, il venait de se purger de toutes les émotions négatives emprisonnées trop longtemps tout au fond de son être. Ce venin qui le rongeait avait été expulsé et Stiles avait enfin retrouvé cette impression disparue depuis des mois. Cette impression d'être jeune et d'avoir la vie devant soi. Cette impression que le monde s'offrait à vous ainsi qu'une nouvelle vie. Un poids énorme venait de quitter ses épaules.

Tout irait mieux maintenant.

Il le savait.

Il le sentait.

Il l'espérait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller en cours aujourd'hui, tu sais? Intervint le shérif lorsque Stiles termina de lacer ses baskets.

-C'est bon. Je vais bien, répondit l'adolescent en se relevant.

Son père le retint par réflexe quand il se redressa et il garda sa main autour de son bras pour lui permettre de garder son équilibre.

-Tu es sûr?

-Oui, c'est bon. Je suis pas encore grabataire, grogna le cadet.

-Mais tu es-

-Je ne suis plus malade. Fallait juste que ça sorte. Je vais très bien.

Le shérif soupira et enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Stiles pour l'attirer à lui dans une rapide étreinte.

-Je suis encore désolé pour tout.

Stiles toléra le contact mais n'y répondit pas. De toute manière son père finissait toujours par être désolé et ne changeait pourtant jamais. À partir de maintenant, il ne lui ferait plus confiance. Pas question de se laisser avoir une nouvelle fois. Ça faisait bien trop mal d'être déçu.

-J'y vais, dit Stiles abruptement pour couper court à l'échange. À ce soir.

Il remonta le sac sur son dos et fila sans un regard en arrière.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Lorsque Stiles fut à la moitié du parking, il reconnut de loin la bande de Derek près du hangar à deux roues. L'éclat d'une abondante chevelure blonde lui apprit qu'Erica était de retour parmi eux. Il se sentait soulagé pour elle.

Mais maintenant, que faire. Devait-il aller vers eux ou attendre qu'ils viennent vers lui? Enfin la question était plutôt... «  _Allaient-ils venir?_  »

Après tout, ils n'étaient pas obligés de continuer à payer cette soi-disant  _dette_. Rien ne les contraignait à honorer leurs promesses. Son père aussi se berçait de promesses. Ça coûtait rien les promesses et d'ailleurs elles n'engageaient jamais que ceux qui étaient assez poires pour y croire. Les belles paroles n'avaient aucune valeur. Stiles voulait des actes désormais.

Alors il attendrait qu'ils viennent.

Mais en fait, avait-il vraiment intérêt à ce rapprochement ? Parce qu'il allait s'y habituer. C'était tellement agréable de ne plus être seul pour manger ou même pendant les cours. Et donc, lorsque la bande aurait décidé que sa «  _dette_  » n'avait plus cours, que ferait-elle ? Ses membres cesseraient-ils de l'accompagner ? Sûrement. Et Stiles se retrouverait comme maintenant. Tout seul. Avec un sentiment d'abandon encore plus insupportable. Non...il préférait prendre le risque de rester solitaire plutôt que de goûter au sentiment rassurant d'appartenance à un groupe, pour être ensuite détruit par un nouveau rejet.

Ferme dans ses intentions, il s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers l'entrée du lycée mais le groupe arriva pratiquement en même temps que lui à la porte.

-Stilinski!

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel dans une prière silencieuse. Dieu avait vraiment un problème avec lui.

Il se retourna vers la bande et prit un air sincèrement inquiet en voyant la mine fatiguée d'Erica. Elle avait perdu de sa superbe. Même le maquillage peinait à camoufler les traces de son malaise. La fatigue tirait ses traits et sa pâleur faisait peine à voir.

-Salut Batman..., le salua-t-elle avec un petit mouvement de la main et un sourire timide.

Elle paraissait complètement différente de la personne qu'elle était habituellement. Peut-être l'épuisement l'empêchait-il de porter son masque de fille cynique. En tout cas, elle paraissait tout à fait vivable quand elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

-Salut… Ça va? S'enquit-il.

-Autant que possible.

Les trois garçons derrière elle les regardaient avec des mines un peu perplexes, ne comprenant sûrement pas d'où venait le changement de comportement entre eux deux.

Puis Isaac décida que c'en était assez.

-On devrait y aller. On va être à la bourre.

Erica fit encore un petit mouvement de tête reconnaissant à l'attention de Stiles puis prit le bras d'Isaac pour aller en cours. Boyd dépassa lui aussi l'hyperactif, immobile, le regard dans le vague.

Une main le poussa doucement dans le dos et il regarda Derek qui fixait Erica.

-Allez viens. Suis-moi. Dit ce dernier d'une voix douce.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Boyd poussa une table pour la rapprocher de celle d'Isaac afin que Stiles puisse s'asseoir près d'eux. Le professeur ne dit rien et ne leur lança pas même un regard avant de commencer son cours.

Stiles posa son sac à côté de sa chaise et jeta une œillade timide à son voisin qui discutait avec Erica.

-Ma mère était furieuse ce matin, chuchota la blonde en se penchant vers son ami. Elle ne voulait pas-

L'hyperactif se désintéressa de la discussion pour examiner plutôt le reste de la classe. De temps en temps des curieux se tournaient vers lui et il les dissuadait de continuer en les fusillant du regard. Pourtant il n'aurait pas dû. C'était déjà leur faire trop d'honneur. Tous des menteurs, des salopards de charognards malsains.

Il plissa les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut Scott en train de le fixer. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à le regarder comme ça? Lui non plus, il n'avait rien compris? Lui aussi, il l'avait vraiment cru capable de cogner sur une fille au point de l'envoyer à l'hosto? L'estime de Scott à son égard était-elle tombée si bas ? Il le connaissait donc si mal?

Le crayon que Stiles tenait dans sa main craqua brusquement dans son poing. Ses envies de meurtres revenaient.

Un coup vint frapper le pied de sa chaise et il se tourna brusquement vers Derek qui l'observait avec reproche. Un avertissement dans les yeux.

-Quoi? Demanda le cadet contrarié.

-Calme toi. Et arrête de foutre les boules à tout le monde.

Stiles se remit bien en place face au tableau et posa la joue contre sa paume dans une pose plus ennuyée qu'autre chose. Il devait vraiment trouver un moyen de faire sortir toute cette colère. Pourquoi ne pas s'inscrire à un club de boxe? Au moins ça ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Il se défoulerait, et en plus il affinerait sa technique pour faire mordre la poussière à ceux qui le faisaient chier, si jamais ces derniers décidaient de se mesurer à lui. L'idée concernait principalement Keith et compagnie. Parce qu'il n'était pas naïf. Les mecs ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire si facilement et Derek ne serait pas toujours à ses côtés. Il fallait que Stiles sache se défendre, mieux que maintenant. Et surtout qu'il soit capable de se défendre seul.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

À midi la glace se brisa plus facilement que la veille grâce à la présence d'Erica. Dès qu'elle remarqua que l'ambiance était lourde et qu'aucun des garçons n'allait se dévouer pour l'alléger, elle prit les choses en main et engagea une discussion avec Stiles sur leur sujet de prédilection. Les comics étaient peut-être leur seul point commun pour l'instant, mais au moins ils en avaient un. Ce qui était plutôt pas mal pour un début.

Et malgré cette situation somme toute pas si désagréable, Stiles se sentait toujours un peu décalé. Après tout, à peine deux jours auparavant, il croyait encore être expulsé du lycée et de la ville ou pire... assassiné au coin d'un couloir. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, ceux qui étaient justement censés lui casser la tête lui tenaient compagnie.

Le hasard semblait apprécier tout particulièrement l'ironie. Il se foutait littéralement de sa gueule à vrai dire.

-Il n'a donc aucun sentiment ce mec? S'étonna Isaac soudain en plein milieu d'une conversation animée entre Erica et Stiles.

-De qui tu parles? Demanda la blonde en le regardant avec curiosité.

-Martin. Il a l'air de s'en foutre que les trois quarts de sa bande ne soient pas là.

Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le cousin de Lydia et remarquèrent qu'en effet, il mangeait comme si de rien n'était, avec pour seule compagnie...Matt.

-Je me demande où sont les autres, commenta Boyd.

-Rogers et Parker sont renvoyés pour l'instant, informa Stiles. Ce sont les seuls pour qui il y ait des preuves de ce qu'ils ont fait. Cook et Taylor sont encore à l'hôpital et ne devraient en sortir que ce soir.

-D'où tu sais tout ça? Questionna Isaac.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-J'espionne les discussions téléphoniques de mon père.

Erica sourit, amusée.

-Le fils du shérif est un vrai petit délinquant à ce que je vois, dit-elle. Je trouve ça marrant moi.

Boyd sourit en coin lui aussi. Mais Stiles ne se leurrait pas. Ils ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment. Ou du moins pas encore. Par contre, il gardait espoir de s'intégrer à leur groupe. Lui qui, le matin même, s'était fait le film du pauvre loup solitaire, il avait fini par craquer. Il s'intégrerait, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. En tout cas, ça paraissait bien parti avec Erica.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement et sans problèmes. Stiles laissait les remarques désagréables d'Isaac ou de Boyd couler sur lui sans y répondre et tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin pour l'instant.

Maintenant restait l'épreuve la plus difficile de la journée, à savoir sa dernière heure de colle avec Derek. Il appréhendait un peu. Son envie de lui parler en tête à tête luttait avec la crainte de se faire jeter.

Il lorgna vers lui du coin de l'œil alors qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée d'Harris et de ses autres victimes. C'était l'occasion ou jamais.

Il vérifia qu'ils étaient bien seuls et se tourna vers la raison de son trouble.

-Merci.

L'aîné tourna un regard mi-surpris mi-perplexe dans sa direction.

-Pour...quoi?

-Pour m'avoir cru.

-Qui te dit que c'était le cas? Rétorqua Derek.

-Bah, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, pourquoi serais-tu allé voir Keith et sa bande? Comme tu l'as déjà dit, il n'y avait que moi qui pouvait t'avoir donné l'info. Donc c'est forcément que je t'ai fait douter.

Le visage du plus vieux se ferma et il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

-Tu te prends pas pour n'importe qui toi, grogna-t-il.

-Mais c'est vrai, non?

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça change? Répliqua Derek soudain de mauvaise humeur.

C'était comme s'il venait d'avouer et que ça le foutait en rogne. Un grand sourire se forma petit à petit sur le visage de Stiles alors qu'il se réjouissait que Derek ait cru en lui. C'était la plus grande preuve de respect qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Derek émit un son mécontent à côté de lui. Sûrement parce qu'il se savait grillé.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Harris les accueillit comme de coutume avec un grand sourire sadique. Il avait déjà donné une punition commune aux autres élèves présents et ces derniers étaient déjà partis à la bibliothèque du lycée pour y classer des documents sous l'œil attentif de la documentaliste. Maintenant, il allait enfin annoncer leur mission du jour.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons, pour votre plus grand plaisir j'en suis sûr, nous occuper d'une tâche particulièrement ingrate mais qui a bien besoin d'être faite.

Stiles soupira en s'appuyant contre une table.

-Pour cela vous aurez besoin de ces outils, continua-t-il en leur tendant à tous les deux des spatules en métal.

-Oh non, se plaignit Stiles en prenant l'objet en main. Vous allez quand même pas nous obliger à faire  _ça_?

Harris sourit de toutes ses dents et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec un air satisfait.

-Je suis heureux que mon choix vous plaise. Alors maintenant, au travail. Et je ne veux plus un seul chewing-gum sur aucune des tables présentes ici. Bonne chance. Par contre, je vais d'abord aller voir comment avancent vos camarades, alors pendant mon absence ne faites pas de bêtises.

-Oui maman, se moqua Stiles en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la première table.

-Et travaillez bien. De toute manière vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant d'avoir tout terminé. Et je vérifierai, vous pouvez me faire confiance sur ce point.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en s'agenouillant. Derek en fit de même un peu plus loin et l'adulte s'en alla.

L'hyperactif prit un air dégoûté alors que son tout premier chewing-gum était encore frais. Il l'étira en espérant qu'il se décollerait sans lui gicler à la figure.

-La poisse, grogna-t-il.

Derek l'observa furtivement et un petit rictus apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

-Te marre pas ou je te le colle dans les cheveux.

-Tes menaces sont ridicules, répondit l'aîné avec un air blasé.

-Tu riras moins avec ce truc gluant dans la tignasse, marmonna Stiles.

Ils reprirent leur travail sous les soupirs excédés du plus jeune.

-Je m'emmerde.

-Parce que tu crois que je m'amuse moi? Rétorqua Derek.

Stiles s'arrêta un instant dans sa besogne et se releva.

-Je sais pas. C'est peut-être un de tes passe-temps. J'en sais fichtrement rien.

Il posa ses poings sur ses hanches et regarda Derek en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-À moins que...

Derek leva un regard vaguement intrigué vers Stiles en se demandant sûrement ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Non rien, se reprit le cadet en se remettant au travail.

Il vit du coin de l'œil les sourcils froncés de Derek. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas qu'on ne lui dise pas tout. Mais sa fierté excessive l'empêcherait certainement de demander à Stiles de continuer. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Eh bien tant pis pour lui, qu'il se creuse la cervelle pour connaître la suite, ça lui stimulerait les neurones ! Sur cette pensée réjouissante Stiles reprit sa mission d'extermination des machins collants de la table suivante. Ces tables, valait mieux pas regarder dessous ! C'était proprement immonde. Entre les chewing-gums et les crottes de nez, bonjour les crados !

Il revint à Derek qui n'aimait pas les phrases interrompues. C'était bien son tour, tiens ! Il faisait exactement la même chose à longueur de temps de toute manière.

-Merde, pesta Stiles en sentant ses mains trembler.

Il commençait à battre le rythme avec son talon et à pianoter nerveusement des doigts.

Bordel, il n'avait pas pris son Adderall. Et cette tâche stupide, monotone et sans intérêt, rendait sa concentration fluctuante. Il regarda son sac posé un peu plus loin et se demanda s'il avait emmené sa bouteille avec lui ce matin. Fatigué, il avait probablement oublié. Et même en supposant qu'il l'ait avec lui, pas question qu'il s'abaisse à se lever pour aller en prendre devant Derek. Pas après la remarque blessante que ce dernier avait faite sur son hyperactivité quelques mois auparavant. Il s'était senti blessé que l'autre se foute de sa gueule à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était malade, s'il était différent.

Stiles déglutit difficilement en jetant un autre coup d'œil à son sac. Il devenait toujours nerveux lorsqu'il savait qu'il risquait de faire n'importe quoi. La fatigue et l'hyperactivité ne faisaient jamais bon ménage avec lui. Dans tous les cas de figure, il finissait humilié.

Donc soit il allait en prendre et exhibait sa vulnérabilité, soit il ne prenait rien et commencerait à agir bizarrement avant de finir par se ridiculiser.

Le dilemme était difficile.

Un lourd soupir vint soudain de Derek qui s'interrompit un instant pour le regarder.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de gigoter? C'est agaçant.

-Ag-agaçant? M-mais c'est fou ça! T'es jamais content de la vie! Tu m'agaces même quand tu fais rien, toi. Avec tes demi-mots et tes faux airs de mec mystérieux. Très mystérieux. Trop mystérieux. Et puis tes airs de chien méchant grognon, ça marche pas sur moi. Je m'en balance complet que tu sois une créature des ténèbres, tout droit sortie d'un jeu vidéo. Ou même que tu caches des cadavres de vierges dans ta cave pour leur bouffer le foie mais je...

Stiles se pinça les lèvres.

-Merde.

Ça y était. Voilà qu'il commençait déjà à laisser les mots couler tout seuls hors de sa bouche sans savoir ce qu'il disait... Mais quelle galère !


	19. Tu es mieux que l'Adderall

Il y eut un long silence. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait supposé, Derek ne s'énerva pas, ne se moqua pas. Il se contenta de l'observer avec curiosité.

-Tu n'as pas pris tes médocs, c'est ça?

-Merci franchement! S'exclama Stiles. Merci. C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait! Derek Hale en infirmière qui me dit de prendre mes médocs, on aura tout vu!

-Euh... infirmier si tu veux bien...Sinon, tu devrais aller les prendre, lui conseilla l'aîné calmement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, hein? Et tu sais quoi? Tu m'énerves d'abord! Toi, et ta gueule de sale type!

Stiles n'était pas vraiment en colère contre Derek. Enfin, à la base si. Oui, il l'était bien sûr. Mais à cet instant il l'était surtout contre lui-même parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses sentiments. Depuis le matin, un rien l'énervait. Et en ce moment, ce n'était pas le shérif mais Derek qui allait tout se prendre dans la poire.

-Sale type? Répéta Derek. Je te signale que je t'ai fait innocenter pour l'affaire d'Erica, alors que j'aurais très bien pu ne pas le faire.

Cette fois, il semblait réellement vexé. Ou en colère. Stiles hésitait encore. Mais dans les deux cas, une corde sensible avait été touchée.

-Me faire innocenter? Tu parles. C'était un avantage collatéral. Ce que tu voulais surtout c'était emmerder la bande de Martin.

-Tu penses vraiment ça? S'étonna Derek alors que son air mécontent disparaissait.

-Bien sûr! Pourquoi voudrais-tu empêcher mon renvoi? C'est ce que tu cherches depuis des mois! Me faire plonger! Martin me l'a confirmé.

Derek poussa un long soupir.

-T'as tout faux..., dit-il. Mais c'est normal après tout.

-Ah ouais, j'ai tout faux. Et tu trouves ça normal. Donc d'après toi, j'ai toujours tout faux? C'est la meilleure ça! D'où tu te permets de me dire ça? S'indigna Stiles.

Inévitablement la discussion avait viré à la dispute. Stiles n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il n'avait même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait dire que déjà sa bouche parlait à sa place.

-Tu m'as mal compris, maugréa Derek.

-Parce qu'en plus je ne comprends rien?! Tu te-

-Je voulais dire que c'était normal que tu ne comprennes pas puisque je ne t'ai rien expliqué, le coupa le plus vieux.

-Bah vas-y! Exprime-toi, pour une fois que je te le demande!

Derek soupira encore une fois et lâcha définitivement sa spatule.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire renvoyer.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi tu me provoques toujours hein, tu peux me le dire? C'est dans quel but? Attirer mon attention? C'est ta manière de draguer? Bah si c'est ça, je peux te dire que c'est vraiment pas efficace. T'as bien dû t'en rendre compte quand je t'ai mis un râteau, non?

Oh non. Voilà. Le baiser avait été mis sur la table. Stiles allait enfin savoir si ça s'était réellement passé.

Derek fronça les sourcils et se leva pour s'approcher de l'hyperactif. Celui-ci recula lentement, il n'aurait pas dû parler de ça.

-Un râteau? Toi? De nous deux, c'est toi le premier qui fais ta chienne en chaleur dès que l'autre est dans les parages.

Stiles afficha une mine perplexe. On pouvait pas dire que Derek ait vraiment répondu...Il avait éludé le sujet en fait.

-... Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il.

Derek parut soudain troublé, comme s'il venait de dire une bêtise, puis il se reprit et sourit de manière carnassière.

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'as repoussé parce que je ne te plais pas. Je te croirai pas une seule seconde.

Alors ça s'était réellement passé? Ou alors parlait-il d'une autre fois? Parce que, si le baiser sur le parking n'était pas un rêve, alors Stiles l'avait repoussé deux fois. Peut-être même plus. À cet instant tout se mélangeait dans sa pauvre tête.

-Si tu disais un truc pareil, ce serait un énorme mensonge. Et je le sentirai. Continua Derek.

Il s'approcha encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à un demi-pas l'un de l'autre.

-Je peux presque entendre ton cœur d'ici...

Derek leva la main et posa deux doigts à l'emplacement du cœur de Stiles tandis que son sourire de vainqueur s'élargissait.

-Et je peux même parfaitement sentir que je te plais... À moins que ce soit la peur?

-Dans tes rêves, rétorqua Stiles avec force. J'ai pas peur de toi.

Sa réponse avait fusé du tac-au-tac. Et elle venait de le griller. Ça voulait clairement dire que Derek avait raison. Stiles n'avait pas peur, c'était donc l'autre option.

Le plus jeune retint son souffle pour ne pas se trahir davantage alors que la trop grande proximité de Derek le faisait réagir. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant. Mais il s'était promis de rester à distance. Sans oublier qu'il tenait à sa vie aussi. Or, ce type n'était pas digne de confiance quand il s'agissait de sentiments, et la prudence imposait de ne pas lui offrir les siens sur un plateau pour qu'il les détruise. Le bain dans la piscine de Jackson restait une blessure à vif.

Stiles revint au moment présent alors que Derek posait ses mains sur la table derrière lui, l'emprisonnant entre son corps et le meuble.

Si seulement Harris pouvait revenir, vite...

-Tu n'attends que ça en fait... Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu fais? Souffla Derek en collant son bassin contre celui du cadet.

Ce dernier ne cherchait même plus à comprendre ce que l'autre voulait dire. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était calmer une certaine partie de son anatomie. Sa respiration s'accéléra notablement et il ouvrit la bouche. À deux doigts de l'hyperventilation il bloqua son souffle.

Son corps tentait de résister mais son esprit avait abdiqué. Lutter demanderait bien trop d'efforts, il se contenta donc d'admirer les iris changeants qui animaient les traits de son vis à vis. Ce fichu regard le rendait encore plus séduisant si une telle chose était possible. Derek se pencha et l'observa droit dans les yeux avant de fixer ses lèvres avec une gourmandise évidente.

-Tu cherches toujours à me plaire... à attirer mon attention...

Stiles savait qu'il était définitivement grillé. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire? Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à apprécier ce petit moment. Derek paraissait très... enthousiaste lui aussi. Alors, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps de respirer, il expira bruyamment.

-Et ça marche? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Stiles n'osait plus bouger pour ne pas aggraver cette situation déjà suffisamment gênante.

-Oh que oui, chuchota Derek en plongeant sur les lèvres de son prisonnier.

Il s'en occupa avec passion, se montrant même violent dans l'échange. Avide. Dévorant. Absolument passionné. Comme si une digue venait de céder, libèrant des flots tumultueux. Stiles essaya de modérer cette ardeur. En vain. L'autre paraissait affamé. Alors, il planta ses ongles dans le bord de la table contre laquelle il était appuyé pour ne pas tomber.

L'intrusion d'une langue dominatrice le fit geindre de protestation et de désir mêlés et il fut contraint de déclarer forfait quand une main de Derek se fraya un chemin sous son pull pour attraper sa taille. Il sentait les ongles de Derek rentrer dans sa peau et gémit sous l'afflux de plaisir que ses sens surchauffés envoyaient à son cerveau. Pourquoi résister encore ?

Derek était plus efficace que tout l'Adderall du monde pour l'aider à se focaliser. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'au contact chaud de ce corps contre lui. Le fait qu'ils soient en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans la salle de retenue, ou que Harris puisse arriver et les surprendre à tout moment, le laissait de marbre.

À la plus grande déception de Stiles, Derek s'interrompit et recula de quelques centimètres l'air intrigué. Mais l'hyperactif le rattrapa bien vite pour réunir leurs lèvres à nouveau avec empressement. La réponse fut à la hauteur de ses espérances car Derek posa sa main contre son cou et le caressa du bout du pouce tandis qu'il approfondissait leur baiser. Putain que c'était bon. Stiles se laissa porter et ferma les yeux en gémissant pour mieux savourer ces voluptueuses secondes.

Et soudain ce fut le froid. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans comprendre alors que l'autre retournait travailler.

-Stilinski.

Une voix avait claqué dans son dos.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là les bras ballants? Le boulot ne va pas se faire tout seul.

Il sursauta violemment. Okay, totalement obnubilé par Derek, il avait été incapable de détecter l'approche du prof de chimie. Heureusement que son partenaire avait un genre de sixième sens.

Il souffla de soulagement et se remit au travail sous le regard sévère d'Harris qui sortit une pile de copies et s'assit à son bureau visiblement déterminé à rester là jusqu'à la fin de la colle.

Stiles soupira. Pas la peine d'envisager une '' _discussion'_ ' avec Derek dans ces conditions. D'ailleurs pouvait-on parler de discussion à propos de la scène qui avait précédé le retour du prof ? C'était infernal ce truc. Soit lui et Derek s'engueulaient, soit ils avaient envie de se sauter dessus...voire de se sauter tout court ! Dans ces conditions, comprendre le fonctionnement de ce type risquait d'être une entreprise bien compliquée. Et du coup, savoir comment agir avec lui demeurait mission impossible. Le mec la lui jouait douche écossaise. Une fois c'était oui, l'autre c'était non. Très lunatique comme gars. Un jour il lui tapait sur la gueule en l'insultant, et le lendemain il lui roulait une galoche d'enfer à lui faire oublier son nom. Mais le pire, c'était certainement que Stiles y avait répondu. Et que ça lui avait sacrément plu.

L'hyperactif se mordilla la lèvre en repensant à ce baiser. Ce putain de baiser. Ce mec allait le rendre fou...de désir et de frustration. Comment lui résister? C'était impossible de refréner cette attraction dévorante qui le saisissait lorsque l'autre était dans le coin. Même après cette interminable guerre qui avait duré presque six mois, il se savait capable de tout oublier pour se remettre avec Derek.

Stiles lui lança une œillade discrète, observant son profil alors que l'autre l'ignorait, s'acharnant sur sa spatule, exterminatrice de machins collants.

-Stilinski.

L'interpellé sursauta, pris en flagrant délit de matage.

-Oui? Répondit-il dans une grimace.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous passe par la tête?

L'adolescent piqua un fard.

-Euh... Je... En fait... je ne... Je...

Derek se tourna vers lui et l'observa avec un petit sourire en coin. La soudaine ressemblance frappa Stiles. Okay. Peter n'était pas son père, mais ce n'était certainement pas un simple tuteur comme il l'avait pensé d'abord. Ils étaient de la même famille, c'était certain. Serait-ce un cousin, un frère?

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas son problème immédiat. On lui avait posé une question. Harris lui avait demandé un truc. Ça devait déjà faire deux minutes qu'il était silencieux, un regard bovin collé au visage. Autant dire qu'il devait pas respirer l'intelligence, là. Vivement qu'il puisse prendre son Adderall.

-Euh... Vous pouvez répéter la question?

-Je disais, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous passe par l'esprit.

-C'était pas...  _par la tête_  que vous avez dit tout à l'heure? Enfin, pas que ce soit fondamentalement différent mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous avez dit la première fois. Alors, est-ce qu'il y a une différence pour vous? Parce que moi j'en vois pas trop. À moins que ce ne soit un code secret et que vous cherchiez à me transme-

-Stilinski! Arrêtez de vous payer ma tête ! Vous êtes vraiment l'élève le plus insupportable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

-Et vous, le prof le plus-

Stiles retint à grand peine une exclamation douloureuse lorsque Derek lui écrasa le pied.

-Venez par là.

Harris faisait signe à Stiles pour l'encourager à approcher alors qu'il replongeait dans la copie qu'il corrigeait. L'élève s'avança de quelques pas jusqu'à se retrouver devant le bureau.

-Encore un peu.

Stiles s'approcha encore d'un pas et Harris leva un regard agacé dans sa direction.

-Vous êtes bouché ou quoi? Venez à côté de moi. Je ne vais rien vous faire si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, je veux juste vous montrer quelque chose.

L'hyperactif lui jeta un regard soupçonneux mais obtempéra. Il se pencha sur la copie que corrigeait Harris et reconnut son écriture. Il voulait donc parler de son dernier contrôle.

-Vous m'expliquez?

Stiles relut le paragraphe en question et ne comprit pas où était le souci. Il était sûr de lui.

-Bah... Où est le problème. Vous ne connaissez pas? S'étonna l'adolescent.

-Bien sûr que si. Mais j'aimerais savoir par quel biais vous avez été informé de cette expérience.

-Je me cultive, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

-Stilinski, seules des revues spécialisées ont mentionné cette piste de recherche. J'ignorais que vous raffoliez de ce genre de lecture. Je vous voyais plutôt vous abrutir devant un jeu vidéo. Seriez-vous un intellectuel qui préfère le cacher ?

Stiles prit une moue gênée en cherchant quoi répondre.

-Bah...il me faut bien de la lecture aux toilettes.

-Très élégant Stilinski, très élégant. Reprit Harris qui parut ennuyé par cette remarque stupide.

Néanmoins il écrivit un A+ dans le coin supérieur de la copie.

-Ça vous emmerde, non?

Devant le regard interrogatif de l'adulte, Stiles précisa sa pensée.

-De devoir me mettre des bonnes notes alors que je vous énerve autant.

-Allez aider votre camarade au lieu de dire des âneries. Un enseignant est toujours ravi de mettre de bonnes appréciations. Figurez-vous que c'est un peu sa réussite à lui aussi. Je vous conseille de méditer sur ce fait.

Stiles se retourna pour rejoindre Derek qui le fixait avec attention puis ils reprirent leur travail rapidement et dans le calme.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Pensif, Harris termina la vérification des tables, prenant manifestement tout son temps. Ce salaud avait-il fait le vœu de les retenir le plus longtemps possible ?

-Bon... parfait. J'espère que ces deux semaines de colle vous auront servi de leçon.

Stiles hocha la tête.

-Parfaitement monsieur. Je ne collerai plus jamais de chewing-gum sous ma table pendant les cours.

Harris prit un air blasé.

-Allez, dégagez d'ici, que je n'ai plus à vous supporter.

-Vous dites ça mais je suis sûr qu'on va vous manquer pendant ces heures désespérément creuses de fin de journée.

-Vous vous avancez un peu trop monsieur Stilinski.

-Oh désolé, répondit Stiles en reculant d'un pas.

Il vit du coin de l'œil l'air éberlué de Derek avant que celui-ci ne camoufle derrière sa main un petit sourire amusé. Ce petit moment d'égarement ne dura pas longtemps mais Stiles n'en perdit pas un instant. Il était fier d'avoir fait sourire Derek autrement qu'à ses dépens pour une fois.

N'ayant pas saisi la plaisanterie de son élève ou choisissant de l'ignorer, Harris ne fit aucune remarque et récupéra son sac pour quitter la salle, suivi des deux adolescents.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Bientôt ils arrivèrent sur le parking et l'adulte les quitta pour rejoindre sa voiture garée un peu plus loin. Ils devaient être les dernières personnes encore présentes dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. À part le veilleur de nuit bien entendu.

Alors que Stiles se tournait vers Derek, Bob Marley se mit à chanter, résonnant magnifiquement sur le parking désert. Les deux adolescents regardèrent autour d'eux avant de percevoir une agitation du côté de Harris.

~ _I shot the sheriff, But I didn't shoot no deputy, oh no! Oh!_

L'adulte fouilla dans ses poches pour dénicher son portable. Il décrocha en leur lançant un regard d'agacement tout à fait superflu. Stiles s'amusait follement. Cette sonnerie était en parfait accord avec les relations plus que distantes que Harris semblait vouloir entretenir avec le shérif Stilinski. Le fils de ce dernier lâcha un grand sourire moqueur tandis que son prof de chimie embarquait dans sa voiture, le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille.

Stiles et Derek échangèrent un regard amusé avant que le plus vieux ne se ferme d'un coup.

-Dis... Tu disais la vérité tout à l'heure? demanda Stiles intrigué en nouant ses mains dans son dos.

-Ça dépend de quoi tu parles, répondit Derek en semblant chercher à éviter le regard du cadet.

-Tu ne voulais pas me faire renvoyer?

Derek souffla silencieusement de dépit.

-Oui. C'est vrai.

-Mais alors... Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas si tu essaies de distraire mon attention de ce qui s'est passé entre nous tout à l'heure ou si tu veux réellement connaître les raisons de nos conflits du début de l'année.

Stiles tourna la tête vers la gauche pour esquiver les yeux de Derek. Il tapota nerveusement le sol de la pointe de son pied et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

-Il n'y a rien à dire de plus pour tout à l'heure. Ce n'était qu'une... perte momentanée de contrôle sur la situation.

-Oh...Je vois...

Derek enfonça les poings au fond de ses poches.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à en dire? Insista-t-il en lançant un regard par en dessous à Stiles.

L'hyperactif se mordit la lèvre. Jamais il ne pourrait résister à ces yeux. Mais il le fallait.

-Pourquoi? T'as autre chose à dire toi, là-dessus?

Au fond de lui il espérait vraiment que ce serait le cas. Il voulait entendre que Derek avait eu terriblement envie de se rapprocher de lui. Pas pour se moquer, non. Mais parce qu'il tenait à lui. Il voulait entendre que c'était sincère. Puisque Derek n'avait pas oublié leur aventure de l'été. Qu'il y pensait toujours. Qu'il y pensait souvent. Et à Stiles aussi. Il voul-

-Non.

L'air froid et fermé, Derek remonta son sac sur son épaule et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa moto.

-Tu mens!

Stiles le rattrapa en sachant très bien qu'il faisait une connerie. Lui-même n'était pas encore prêt. Alors tenter le diable en allant le provoquer sur ce terrain était stupide. Mais en même temps, il avait affreusement envie de recommencer à l'embrasser comme tout à l'heure. Déchiré entre ces deux sentiments contradictoires, il ignorait encore lequel des deux vaincrait. Son attirance ou sa raison ?

-Ah oui? Rétorqua Derek. Et toi alors?

-Quoi moi? Je ne mens pas! S'étonna Stiles.

-Pourtant si... Depuis deux semaines tu ne fais que ça. Sans arrêt. Dès que je tente une approche.

-De quoi tu parl- Ah...

Bon, il voulait bien admettre ça.

D'accord..mais c'était parce qu'il ne savait plus réellement ce qu'il voulait. Il s'était passé tellement de choses douloureuses depuis cette bulle hors du temps dans laquelle il s'était immergé avec Derek pendant les vacances. Alors, pas question de se replonger avec insouciance dans une relation. Ce n'était plus envisageable. Pas avec tous les obstacles que Derek avait dressés entre eux. Car tout de même, c'était bien lui le principal responsable, non ? Lui, qui les avait enferrés dans cette spirale infernale. Et voilà que maintenant, Monsieur Derek Hale relançait les travaux d'approche, comme si l'on pouvait balayer d'un simple revers de manche toute les vacheries balancées de part et d'autre. Stiles eut soudain une bouffée de regret. Si seulement il ne lui avait pas cédé au mois d'août. Il n'aurait pas autant souffert.

-Je t'en veux vraiment tu sais? Continua-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Mais c'est à moi que j'en veux le plus. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça...

-Me repousser?

Stiles crut voir une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de Derek...ou était-ce... de l'espoir ?

-Non, t'approcher pendant les vacances, asséna le cadet brusquement.

Derek aurait sûrement eu la même expression s'il lui avait donné un coup de couteau dans le ventre. Mais comme à son habitude, il se reprit bien vite. Ce type avait-il reçu un entraînement commando pour garder une expression indéchiffrable ?

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme j'ai été déçu quand je me suis '' _réveillé_ '' de notre rêve de cet été. Quand j'ai vu que le Derek rencontré sur la plage n'était en fait qu'un connard de première.

-Déçu? Gronda Derek d'une voix rauque. Déçu?!

Il paraissait prêt à faire un malheur, son impassibilité totalement fissurée maintenant.

-Tu oses dire ça? Et moi alors? Je n'ai pas été déçu peut-être? Quand on s'est séparés fin août, j'ai quitté un type fascinant.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était la première fois que Derek lui disait des choses aussi personnelles. Une corde sensible avait-elle été de nouveau titillée ?

Derek fit une petite pause avec un air colérique et commença à faire les cent pas.

-J'adorais tes réactions imprévisibles. Alors là, oui, tu m'as bien surpris. Ça on peut le dire. Qu'est-ce que je retrouve au lycée? Une petite victime qui n'ose même plus m'adresser la parole alors que cet été tu étais le seul à me répondre effrontément.

-Tu... Tu es sérieux? Tout ce bordel... pour ça? Pendant tout ce temps, tu m'as fait chier parce que tu étais  _déçu_?

Stiles appuya sur le dernier mot pour bien faire comprendre son degré d'énervement. Mais en même temps, quelque chose le tracassait. Le discours de Derek ne paraissait pas spontané, pas naturel... On aurait dit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prononçait ces paroles. Comme s'il les avait... répétées. Mais quel sens cela aurait-il ? Ce n'était certainement qu'une impression.

-Si tu voulais me retrouver comme avant, c'était très simple. Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'envoyer chier quand je suis venu vers toi le premier jour, reprit Stiles troublé. Tu n'avais qu'à t'en foutre que je sois avec Scott! Tu n'avais qu'-

-Ah oui ? Et à cette époque tu l'aurais laissé pour moi? L'interrompit Derek. Non, je ne pense pas. Tu étais prêt à croire cet idiot qui t'aurait monté contre moi en te racontant des conneries sur des choses dont il ne sait rien. Ou qui se serait contenté de répéter ce qu'Argent lui aurait dit. Ce qui revient au même... Jamais tu ne m'aurais accordé le bénéfice du doute.

Derek passa une main dans ses cheveux et Stiles tilta.

Maintenant il en était certain. L'aîné jouait un rôle. Ou pire. Il lui mentait.

_Six mois plus tôt._

Derek gémit en empoignant les hanches de Stiles pour le rapprocher de lui.

-C'était... parfait.

Le cadet nicha sa joue contre le torse de son partenaire et laissa sa main reposer contre son ventre.

-C'est vrai? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Derek rouvrit les yeux et lui lança un regard en coin.

-Pour un puceau.

Stiles prit un air vexé.

-Oh je plaisante, reprit l'aîné avec son sourire en coin. C'était très bien.

Stiles le regarda avec suspicion.

-J'aime pas ce petit sourire. J'ai toujours l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule.

-Quand je me fiche de quelqu'un, je le fais clairement sentir ou je le dis. Toi, tu manques juste cruellement de confiance en toi. Et c'est ce que j'essaie de faire changer.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je t'aime bien, répondit Derek en attrapant la main de Stiles pour la monter jusqu'à son visage. Et c'est pour cette raison que je vais te confier comment reconnaître mes mensonges. Enfin, ça ne fonctionne pas toujours. Ce n'est vrai que lorsque je perds mes moyens.

-Mais tu ne perds jamais tes moyens, rétorqua l'hyperactif.

-Oh si. Et plus souvent que tu ne le penses.

Stiles fixa un instant les yeux de son amant avant de capituler.

-Okay. Alors c'est quoi qui te trahit?

_Six mois plus tard._

Comment avait il fait pour ne pas se rappeler de ça plus tôt? Il devait déjà être passé à côté de tellement d'indices! Pourtant, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tout ce discours n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges destiné à camoufler la vérité. Encore une fois, Derek fuyait.

Ce dernier parut se rendre compte qu'il était démasqué et grimaça. Mais l'hyperactif décida de se prêter au jeu. Peut-être qu'il aurait droit à quelques réponses sincères tout de même.

-Bien, admettons que tu aies raison, reprit-il. Mais si tu t'étais bien comporté dès le départ, j'aurais pu facilement me rendre compte que ce n'était pas vrai! Et j'aurais pu faire un pas vers toi.

Ce n'était qu'une comédie. Ils jouaient une parodie de règlement de compte. Un pauvre jeu de dupes.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'en avais envie? Répondit Derek soudain plein d'agressivité. Tu n'étais plus qu'une chiffe molle totalement inintéressante.

Il s'énervait. Il n'était pas bon pour ça. Suffisait de pousser un peu pour lui montrer à quel point il devenait pitoyable.

-Okay. Encore une fois, admettons. Mais au bout de trois mois, tout a changé. Je me suis mis à résister. Alors pourquoi as-tu continué quand même? Conclut Stiles en sachant pertinemment qu'il menait maintenant la discussion.

-Parce que j'étais déçu...et en colère contre toi.

Derek serra les dents en fixant Stiles de son regard hargneux.

-C'est stupide et ça n'a aucun sens. Je n'avais rien fait au début, je m'étais contenté de subir, tu n'avais donc aucune raison d'être en colère.

-Oui mais en me quittant cet été, tu m'as frustré. C'était déjà bien assez. Beaucoup ont eu de plus gros problèmes avec moi pour bien moins que ça. Et toi... Merde. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis patient avec toi.

Ah tiens, changement de tactique. Il devait s'être rendu compte que le terrain devenait trop glissant. Mais cette dernière remarque énervait Stiles beaucoup plus que tout le reste.

-Patient? Tu plaisantes j'espère?

Le regard de Derek s'adoucit et il observa le plus jeune avec attention. Stiles se retrouva complètement déstabilisé par ce regard et respecta le silence qui venait de s'installer entre eux. Il était apaisant, naturel et vivant. Il n'osait plus dire quoi que ce soit.

Et puis Derek leva lentement le bras, approchant une main du visage de Stiles avant de poser la paume contre sa joue.

Ce dernier n'osait plus bouger désormais. Il attendait, le cœur battant que Derek se décide enfin à parler.

-Tu es le seul qui puisse tout me dire... Tout me faire...

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils.

-Tu dis ça comme si tu ne m'avais jamais frappé...

-Je n'ai jamais commencé... J'ai riposté...et pour le reste je me suis défendu... Instinctivement. Et aussi pour donner le change et ne pas trop perdre la face. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser me taper dessus sans répliquer. Qu'en aurait-on pensé ? Et ne dis pas que c'est lâche de ne pas assumer ce qui se passe entre nous, parce que tu es pareil. Toi aussi tu te soucies beaucoup du regard des autres sur toi, et je ne suis pas certain que tu voudrais afficher au grand jour une éventuelle... _relation_  avec moi.

Stiles repoussa la main du plus vieux brusquement.

-Je veux bien admettre ça, mais ce que tu es en train de dire c'est que, si nous avions été seuls, tu m'aurais laissé te frapper sans rien faire? Tu te fous de ma gueule là.

Derek prit un air irrité, comme s'il s'agaçait de ne pas réussir à se faire comprendre de Stiles.

-Ouais...tu te fiches vraiment de moi, continua l'hyperactif. J'ai très bien senti tes coups.

L'aîné soupira en prenant un air de réflexion intense, semblant chercher ses mots.

-Peut-être que t'es en droit de penser ça, mais je te garantis que je me suis retenu. Jamais je n'ai frappé pour... détruire...et la plupart d'entre eux était des coups involontaires ou le résultat de parades mal contrôlées.

-Tu n'as pas vu l'état de mes côtes. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle «  _se retenir »_.

-Pas la peine d'insister, je ne m'excuserai pas, déclara Derek avec un regard devenu dur. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire.

-Je ne te demande rien. Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre. Je m'en fous complètement de ce que tu as fait ou dit. Après tout, je te l'ai rendu. Mais ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est que tu me dises que tu as été «  _patient_  » avec moi. Avec la merde que t'as foutu dans ma vie, je veux pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été si t'avais pas été «  _patient_  »..

-Comme si toi, t'avais pas mis le bordel dans la mienne.

-...Ah ouais, et qui a commencé à s'acharner sur l'autre ? Rétorqua Stiles.

-Tu ne comprends pas...

-Encore cette histoire? Mais bordel, si tu veux que je comprenne, explique-moi au lieu de te complaire dans tous tes mystères!

-Je ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant.

-Ouais... bah moi j'en ai ma claque que tu fonctionnes comme ça! Tu pourrais pas faire un effort et arrêter de faire ton cinéma? C'est ridicule. Et nous savons très bien tous les deux que tu me mens depuis tout à l'heure. Tu t'inventes des excuses pour ne surtout pas me dire la vérité.

Derek plissa les yeux de colère. C'était fou comme il était souvent en colère ce mec. Et des fois, on ne savait même pas pourquoi. Bon, ici on le savait en revanche.

-Toi non plus, tu ne dis pas tout.

Donc il avouait que Stiles avait raison. Il lui avait bien menti et là il s'évertuait à changer de sujet.

-Ah oui? Et tu as un exemple?

-Tout à l'heure, quand tu as répondu à côté de la plaque avec Harris à propos de ce que tu as écrit dans ton test. Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?

-Bah parce que c'est vrai. Les chiottes c'est chiant. Avec mauvais jeu de mots.

-Pfff...Tu recommences à esquiver, reprocha Derek. Pourquoi tu ne veux tout simplement pas passer pour quelqu'un d'intelligent?

Stiles prit une moue exaspérée.

-Parce que j'ai eu des problèmes à cause de ça... Avant...

Derek releva un sourcil, semblant attendre qu'il développe, mais le cadet ignora son regard. La tactique était transparente et ultra classique. Faire glisser la discussion sur lui pour ne surtout pas avoir à se confier soi-même.

-Tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué de dire quelque chose de personnel, dit-il. Alors maintenant réponds-moi.

Stiles croisa les bras et regarda fixement Derek. Mais celui-ci se contenta de l'observer en retour tout en récupérant ses clés de moto dans la poche de son jean avant de faire demi-tour. L'hyperactif entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur en le voyant filer comme ça.

C'était une fin de non-recevoir plutôt catégorique.

-Pourquoi t'es comme ça? Demanda Stiles plus calmement.

Mais Derek ne répondit pas, préférant sortir le casque de son sac. Le plus jeune le rejoignit.

-Tu vas vraiment partir, sans rien me dire de plus?

-On m'attend. Alors si t'as rien d'intéressant à proposer je me barre.

Stiles l'attrapa par la manche de sa veste et crispa ses doigts sur le cuir.

-Je veux savoir...

-Eh bien tu ne sauras rien. Quoique tu veuilles.

-Et si je te donnais '' _quelque chose d'intéressant_ ''? Tu voudrais bien me répondre?

Derek le regarda de haut en bas avec un regard perçant et calculateur.

-Tu sais quoi Stiles? J'en ai marre de tout ça. De cette situation de merde, de cette relation de merde, de mes problèmes de merde. J'en ai marre de devoir toujours penser aux conséquences de mes actes, de devoir agir comme on veut que je le fasse. Je veux être égoïste pour une fois. J'ai des besoins et, quoi qu'on puisse en dire de mal, t'en fais partie. Plus question que j'écoute systématiquement la voix de ma raison.

Stiles n'était pas certain de comprendre le quart de ce discours. Mais le peu de sens qui s'en dégageait le déstabilisait complètement. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait répondre.

-Euh...

-En résumé si tu veux des réponses à tes questions, il faudra que tu acceptes de faire ce que je veux. Même si je ne pense pas que tu serais prêt à payer autant, juste pour quelques questions. Et surtout pas sur un parking.

-Quoi?

Stiles afficha un air perplexe, refusant de comprendre le sous-entendu plutôt évident de cette dernière phrase.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, soupira Derek. Tu n'es pas prêt.

-Si tu étais plus clair aussi, bougonna le cadet de plus en plus perdu.

Derek posa une main sur la chute de rein de Stiles et l'attira contre lui.

-C'est plus clair comme ça?

L'hyperactif inspira profondément pour garder son calme et déposa ses paumes sur la poitrine de Derek pour garder entre eux une distance de sécurité.

-Hum... Okay... Tu as sûrement raison. Je ne vais rien faire. Et toi non plus, du coup. On va juste en rester là et...

Derek pencha la tête vers le visage de Stiles qui posa sa paume contre sa bouche.

-Non, refusa le cadet.

Le regard de l'autre s'assombrit et il attrapa la main de Stiles avant de la serrer et de l'enlever.

-Si.

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, étonné par la réponse inattendue et puérile de Derek.

-Non, dit-il encore une fois, incrédule devant la situation.

Derek fit une tête d'enfant capricieux qui n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait et Stiles ouvrit les yeux encore un peu plus grands. La scène lui semblait irréelle et il secoua la tête pour se remettre les neurones en place.

-Bon, ça devient vraiment trop bizarre. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Stiles fit un mouvement pour reculer mais Derek le tenait encore fermement.

-Euh... Serait-il possible que tu me lâches? Tu te comportes vraiment comme un gamin capricieux. C'est le monde de l'étrange, là !

-Pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je veux et que tu ne m'aies dit bonne nuit comme il se doit.

-Tiens tu vois, exactement ce que je viens de dire. Un gamin capricieux.

Derek eu un petit sourire satisfait. Mais il le perdit en voyant Stiles prendre le même rictus moqueur.

-Bon alors, s'il y a que ça pour te faire plaisir... Bonne nuit comme il se doit.

L'hyperactif profita de la surprise de son vis à vis pour se dégager de la prise et se précipiter au milieu du parking où sa Jeep l'attendait bien sagement. Il démarra rapidement, regardant une dernière fois Derek qui le fixait de loin sans bouger.

Cette fois, Stiles en était sûr. Quelque chose avait changé ce soir. Leur relation n'allait plus être la même. Beaucoup de cartes avaient été abattues. Finies les provocations et les bastons, maintenant c'était le flirt qui reprenait le dessus. Enfin... Du côté de Derek.

Parce que de son côté, Stiles ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Certes l'attraction incroyable que Derek exerçait sur lui était une tentation contre laquelle il luttait en permanence. Il ne servait à rien de nier cette réalité. Mais tout de même, pas question de laisser ce mec jouer les mômes tout puissants. Stiles ne se résumait pas à un caprice qu'on pouvait s'offrir à n'importe quel prix. Et puis, il venait de réaliser que Derek mentait beaucoup trop. Comment lui accorder sa confiance dans ces conditions ? Et sans confiance, pas de relation durable possible. Alors autant rester sur le souvenir de leur aventure estivale. Voilà. Il suffisait de le faire comprendre à Derek. Et parti comme c'était, ça promettait d'être coton.

Surtout que Stiles avait quelques difficultés à repousser les avances de ce foutu séducteur...


	20. J'ai trimé pour te protéger

Stiles jeta son sac de cours sur la table de la cuisine où le shérif faisait ses comptes et ouvrit le frigo pour prendre un soda.

-Je vais m'inscrire à des cours de boxe, annonça-t-il abruptement.

L'adulte s'étouffa et se tourna d'un bloc vers son fils.

-Pardon?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, répondit l'adolescent en s'accoudant au plan de travail. Je vais prendre des cours de boxe et j'ai besoin de l'avis de personne pour le faire.

-Mais... pourquoi?

-Pour évacuer mes frustrations et mes colères autrement qu'en cognant sur des gens au lycée. C'est pas une mauvaise idée, non ?

Le shérif soupira.

-Tu ne préférerais pas le jogging? Proposa-t-il.

-C'est toujours les joggeurs qui trouvent les cadavres, rétorqua Stiles ne se préoccupant nullement de savoir si son père suivrait sa logique.

-Mais d'habitude ça t'intéresse, non? Plaisanta l'aîné en souriant légèrement.

L'hyperactif garda le même air neutre en fixant le shérif qui perdit peu à peu son sourire.

-Tu ne préférerais pas des cours d'auto-défense plutôt?

Stiles adopta une moue pensive. Pas idiot l'auto-défense. Aussi efficace que la boxe en fait. Peut-être même mieux.

-Okay. Très bien. Tu as raison. Je vais faire ça.

Il termina sa canette en ignorant le regard qui pesait sur lui.

-Hmm, j'aimerais tout de même savoir d'où te vient cette soudaine lubie? Demanda le shérif.

-Ça te regarde pas. Répliqua Stiles en reprenant son sac pour quitter la pièce.

Il dédaigna le soupir de lassitude de son père et sortit de la cuisine. Ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'ils allaient briser la glace. Lui, en tout cas n'était pas prêt.

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles grogna lorsque son réveil se mit à sonner. Il grommela quelque chose dans son sommeil avant de laisser sa main écraser l'objet de son mécontentement.

Il se laissa retomber mollement sur le dos et observa le plafond d'un regard vide pendant un long moment. Il avait très mal dormi. Sa nuit entière lui avait paru occupée à rêver d'un certain Derek...et il avait pas rêvé qu'ils se tapaient une petite belote, non...c'était plutôt un strip poker enfiévré. Et plutôt du côté «  _strip_  » que du côté poker. Bref...de rêve torride en rêve torride il avait eu l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil. Résultat, il était crevé. Même quand il n'était pas là, ce gars arrivait à lui pourrir la vie. Il allait l'achever à force de le faire fantasmer comme ça.

L'hyperactif se leva bon gré mal gré pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sans même essayer de se faire discret.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et avant même d'arriver dans la cabine de douche, il bloqua net devant le miroir.

Son reflet le dégoûta. Il était couvert d'hématomes et de blessures plus ou moins cicatrisées, conséquences de ses combats contre Derek ou tout simplement contre lui-même. Le manque de sommeil et la malnutrition des derniers jours avaient rendu sa peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude et les plaies n'en ressortaient qu'avec plus de force. Il ressemblait à un cadavre fraîchement retrouvé.

Stiles s'approcha du miroir pour mieux observer son image. Une mine de déterré. Il palpa son visage émacié avec écœurement avant de tirer sur ses joues trop creuses. Il inspecta ses cernes avec curiosité et aversion puis se détourna enfin de ce reflet peu flatteur. Quel spectacle pitoyable. Il n'avait même plus figure humaine.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles tourna un peu plus le robinet d'eau chaude jusqu'à ce que la peau commence à lui faire mal. Il savoura la morsure brûlante et soupira d'aise en s'adossant au mur tiède.

-Stiles?

L'hyperactif sursauta et arrêta l'eau avant de se tourner vers la porte où son père l'observait avec inquiétude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout? Demanda Stiles.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question.

-J'ai une journée chargée qui m'attend, répondit le cadet en sortant de la douche pour s'enrouler dans une serviette.

-Ah... Et tu aurais un créneau à m'accorder dans ton planning?

Stiles examina un instant son père en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Depuis son éclat, ce dernier semblait avoir compris la leçon. Mais ça ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'un jour. Pas assez longtemps pour être sûr que le shérif avait intégré tous les enjeux.

Au moins, il faisait des efforts. Tâchant de se montrer aimable et ouvert. Et cela, malgré la mauvaise volonté évidente de son fils. Stiles voulait bien admettre que de son côté il ne faisait plus rien pour arranger les choses. Il estimait mettre ainsi son père à l'épreuve. Pour l'instant le shérif était prêt à s'investir afin d'améliorer leur relation. C'était un bon début. Mais combien de temps cela durerait-il? Ces bonnes résolutions résisteraient-elles au premier écueil qui se présenterait? Car Stiles n'attendait plus grand-chose de bien venant de lui. Il allait forcément le laisser tomber à nouveau un jour. C'était certain.

Pourtant, malgré ses doutes, Stiles avait envie de lui donner une dernière chance.

-Ouais. Je pense que je peux t'accorder un peu de temps.

Le shérif sourit.

-J'aimerais juste qu'on discute un peu tous les deux.

-De quoi?

-De ce que tu m'as dit avant-hier.

Stiles grimaça et se frictionna les cheveux pour échapper au regard de son père. Il espérait que tout allait bien se passer.

-Je m'habille et je te rejoins en bas, annonça-t-il en lui demandant par signe de le laisser finir sa toilette tranquillement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ce qui est fait est fait, j'en suis conscient, dit le shérif. Mais je tenais quand même à te présenter mes excuses pour l'injustice dont tu as été victime. Je n'aurais pas dû prendre si vite au sérieux les accusations portées à ton encontre. Ma faute de père est impardonnable et j'ai honte de moi.

Stiles garda le silence et continua de fixer le mur en face de lui. Le shérif semblait avoir pris la décision de parler à cœur ouvert ce matin. C'était un bon point.

-Je suis d'autant plus mal à l'aise que je me sens en grande partie responsable de notre éloignement et j'aimerais remédier à ça. Je voudrais que l'on retrouve une relation stable... Comme avant la mort de ta mère. Que l'on arrive à nouveau à se faire confiance et que l'on fasse renaître notre ancienne complicité. Mais pour ça, j'aurais besoin que tu fasses toi aussi un dernier effort.

L'hyperactif prit un air mauvais en fixant cette fois son père avec ressentiment.

-Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander et que je n'ai aucun droit de le faire mais je ne réussirai pas à faire ça tout seul, reprit le shérif. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Et que veux-tu exactement de moi?

-Je voudrais que l'on parle de Claudia.

Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, Stiles observa le shérif avec surprise.

-Tu veux... parler de maman? Vraiment?

-Oui. Je crois qu'il est temps de le faire. J'ai attendu beaucoup trop longtemps.

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Huit ans qu'il attendait ça.

-Je... Je ne sais pas par où commencer, dit-il, un peu pris au dépourvu.

-J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as vécu, répondit simplement le shérif. C'est tout.

-Tu es sûr? Tu as toujours refusé de m'é-

-Oui je sais. Et je le regrette. Mais aujourd'hui je suis prêt, l'interrompit l'aîné. Je veux savoir.

-Bon bah... Ok...

_Huit ans plus tôt..._

Stiles se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par-dessus le comptoir d'accueil de l'hôpital. Ne voyant personne, le petit garçon fit la moue et haussa les épaules. Il prit le couloir de gauche et trotta devant les portes closes sans y faire attention. Il connaissait son chemin par cœur. Après tout il faisait le même tous les jours depuis des mois.

Il pinça les lèvres lorsqu'il passa devant plusieurs infirmières qui discutaient. Avec un peu de chance elles n'allaient pas l'embêter aujourd'hui en lui pinçant les joues comme s'il était leur nouveau jouet.

Ses petites jambes réussirent finalement à le mener au deuxième étage où il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il observa le bouquet qu'il tenait de toutes ses forces depuis tout à l'heure et grimaça en voyant que les tiges commençaient déjà à brunir à force d'être maltraitées.

Une fois retrouvée sa respiration normale, Stiles remit ses cheveux en ordre comme Claudia le lui demandait toujours et avança vers la chambre de sa mère. Il ouvrit la porte lentement avant de s'arrêter net en voyant le visage extrêmement pâle qui se découpait sur le drap. Sa mère tourna lentement la tête vers lui avant de lui offrir un léger sourire tout empreint de fatigue.

-Mon trésor, souffla-t-elle avec difficulté.

Stiles s'approcha d'elle sur la pointe des pieds, un peu incertain. Dans cette chambre, faire du bruit en marchant lui semblait déplacé. Il ne s'habituerait jamais à la voir dans cet état. Vivement qu'elle guérisse et que tout redevienne comme avant.

Cette légère hésitation s'évapora bien vite. Car il s'agissait de sa maman et il était content de la voir. Il sourit et agit comme chaque jour.

Il déposa son bouquet sur la table de chevet et se hissa sur la chaise près du lit d'hôpital pour atteindre la main libre de la malade.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée mon chéri?

-Aujourd'hui on a fait une excursion dans la forêt avec madame Ward. C'était trop bien! On montait aux arbres Thomas et moi. Mais Peggy nous a dénoncés et on a été punis.

Claudia leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-C'est bien fait pour toi Stiles, dit-elle en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire des bêtises.

-Mais on jouait juste! Se défendit Stiles en se penchant en avant. En plus, on lui avait rien fait à Peggy. Pourquoi elle a rapporté ? Je l'aime pas cette fille!

-Moi je trouve qu'elle a bien fait de le dire à madame Ward. Vous auriez pu vous blesser.

-Mais c'est qu'une rapporteuse!

-Des fois c'est une bonne chose de rapporter les problèmes aux adultes. Ça permet d'éviter de plus gros soucis. Ça peut sauver des innocents. Il ne faut pas que tu oublies ça mon trésor. C'est important.

Stiles fit la moue en croisant les bras mais il acquiesça malgré tout.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

-Maman?

Claudia ferma les yeux à demi et ouvrit ses bras tremblants en direction de son fils. À peine une heure avait suffi pour que soudain, l'état de sa maman soit bien pire que d'habitude. Les traces sombres autour de ses yeux commençaient à lui faire peur. Elles faisaient presque disparaître son visage et Stiles la reconnaissait difficilement.

-Viens dans mes bras mon ange, réussit-elle à dire.

Le petit garçon tourna le regard vers Jessica, l'infirmière avec laquelle la famille Stilinski s'était liée d'amitié. Celle-ci parlait à voix basse avec un médecin dans le couloir. Ils avaient l'air si tristes. Que se passait-il vraiment ? Stiles n'était pas très sûr mais avait peur de comprendre. De toute façon il ne voulait pas savoir.

Parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait. Il n'était pas idiot. Depuis le temps que sa mère était ici et qu'il la voyait dépérir chaque jour, peut-être que c'était le grand moment. Celui où elle allait devoir partir. Elle lui en avait parlé mais il ne l'avait pas crue. C'était pour ça qu'il avait tellement prié, tellement espéré que tout redevienne comme avant. La mort n'était pas pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle soit immortelle.

Alors il grimpa sur le lit de Claudia et vint se blottir contre son flanc. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles et caressa doucement sa joue en fredonnant.

Le petit garçon ferma les yeux en se laissant bercer par la voix de sa mère. Il joua avec une des rares mèches de cheveux qui avait survécu à la maladie tout en gardant son oreille bien au chaud contre son cœur.

La voix douce et les caresses tendres de Claudia eurent raison de lui et bientôt il s'endormit entre ses bras.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

Le corps glacé et l'épaule secouée de tremblements, Stiles émergea lentement du sommeil. Il papillonna des yeux et croisa le regard peiné et compatissant de Jessica au-dessus de lui. C'était elle qui l'avait réveillé.

-Stiles, il faut que tu sortes, prévint-elle d'une voix douce en le tirant hors du lit.

-Mais maman-

L'enfant s'arrêta net en sentant un contact froid sur sa main. Il tourna les yeux vers sa mère qui avait les yeux clos. Elle paraissait encore plus exténuée qu'avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Son visage n'avait jamais été si pâle qu'à cet instant. C'en était terrifiant.

Et ses mains, elles étaient si glacées. Sa mère devait avoir tellement froid. Pourquoi ne lui donnait-on pas une couverture supplémentaire?

-Maman a froid, dit Stiles en tournant la tête vers Jessica.

Les yeux de l'infirmière s'embuèrent et elle hissa le petit garçon contre elle pour le porter hors du lit de Claudia alors qu'un médecin s'approchait avec un carnet. Il éteignit la machine qui permettait de compter les battements du cœur de sa maman et Stiles remarqua enfin que le bruit continu qui résonnait désagréablement à ses oreilles depuis son réveil venait de s'arrêter.

-Jessica, qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

L'infirmière quitta la pièce en amenant Stiles avec elle malgré ses plaintes. Il se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'elle le dépose sur une chaise dans le couloir et s'agenouille devant lui.

-Stiles, ta maman est... Ta maman est montée au ciel.

Stiles baissa la tête sans comprendre. Il lança un regard interrogatif à Jessica mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

-Claudia! Non! Non! Elle ne peut pas-

-Calmez-vous monsieur Stilinski, demanda un médecin en essayant de contenir le shérif qui marchait d'un pas furieux devant la porte close de la chambre de Claudia.

Stiles effaré vit son père planter les mains dans ses cheveux et les tirer de toutes ses forces alors qu'il se laissait tomber contre le mur du couloir. Il continua à supplier pour que quelqu'un sauve sa Claudia. Il ne voyait personne. Il n'entendait personne.

Son papa venait de s'écrouler et Stiles ressentit violemment un sentiment de perte. Il eut clairement l'impression que pour son père plus rien n'aurait d'importance désormais.

Peut-être que l'arrêt du cœur de Claudia avait arrêté celui de son papa.

Effrayé Stiles descendit de sa chaise pour s'approcher de lui d'un pas hésitant. Ses gestes brusques lui faisaient peur et il n'osait pas venir lui parler.

-Papa? Appela-t-il d'une petite voix lorsqu'il fut à moins de deux mètres de son père.

Mais le shérif ne répondit pas, ne lui accordant pas un seul regard. Comme si son fils n'existait pas il continuait à pleurer.

_Le lendemain..._

-Papa?

Stiles s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte du salon où son père observait inlassablement toutes les photos de sa femme.

-Papa? Répéta l'enfant en voyant que le shérif ne l'entendait pas. Pourquoi on ne va pas voir maman aujourd'hui?

Mais il n'eut toujours aucune réponse. Alors il se contenta de regarder l'homme pleurer sur les cadres photos sans rien oser dire de plus.

_Trois jours plus tard..._

Déjà quatre jours que Stiles avait vu son père s'arracher les cheveux à l'hôpital. Et depuis, ils n'y étaient pas retournés. Le petit garçon commençait à penser que sa maman était vraiment partie. Peut-être qu'elle était morte pour de vrai et que c'était pour ça que son père était si en colère. Il ne lui avait presque pas parlé en quatre jours, sauf pour le coucher et le faire manger. Mais jamais plus de quelques mots. Et dès que Stiles posait une question sur maman, papa devenait silencieux. Il y avait plein de monde dans la maison depuis ce matin et ça parlait beaucoup. Mais on ne s'occupait pas de lui. Alors il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour jouer. Sa tante était gentille mais elle était tout le temps avec papa qui allait toujours aussi mal.

À travers les quelques conversations entendues çà et là, il avait saisi qu'aujourd'hui il verrait sa mère pour la dernière fois. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ni pourquoi, ni comment. Et surtout il n'avait aucune information sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Sa tante, qui était la seule personne à se préoccuper un peu de lui, était débordée. Alors il se laissa habiller puis conduire, observant le paysage qui défilait par la vitre arrière de la vieille Jeep de sa mère. Les rues de Beacon Hills lui étaient familières mais il ne savait pas exactement vers où se dirigeait la voiture. Apparemment, ils prenaient le chemin de l'église, mais rien n'était sûr. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'y aller.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

L'orgue commença une musique triste alors que toutes les personnes présentes s'asseyaient.

Stiles tourna la tête de tous côtés pour examiner ces nombreux adultes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les seuls qu'il reconnut furent ceux de sa famille. Il leva la main pour saluer ses cousins mais sa grand-mère paternelle attrapa son poignet pour arrêter son geste. Elle lui lança un regard sévère et il rentra la tête dans ses épaules en se faisant le plus petit possible.

Il ne comprenait rien à rien.

Un homme en robe entra dans la nef et Stiles se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'apercevoir un peu mieux. L'inconnu travesti entama un discours sur Claudia avec une voix grave.

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils avec perplexité lorsque l'homme parla de brebis et de seigneur, mais il n'osa pas poser de questions. Son père et sa grand-mère qui l'encadraient n'avaient pas l'air d'accord. Cette fête paraissait bien trop sérieuse.

Et où était sa mère? On lui avait bien dit qu'il pourrait la revoir aujourd'hui, non? Il ne comprenait pas. Où était-elle?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

Stiles déglutit difficilement en avançant vers l'avant de l'église. Chaque pas qu'il faisait vers l'endroit où se tenait son père le pétrifiait un peu plus.

Claudia était morte. Il avait enfin compris ce que ça voulait dire.

Voilà.

C'était la triste vérité.

Il avait compris. C'était trop tard. Elle était morte alors qu'il dormait. Elle était morte alors qu'il était dans ses bras. Et il n'avait même pas pu lui dire à quel point il l'aimait une dernière fois. Il aurait dû comprendre plus vite. Ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne soit plus autorisé à aller la voir. C'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne à voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été bête ! C'était certainement parce qu'il était si bête que son père ne s'occupait plus de lui.

Le petit garçon sentit les premières larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il comprenait la dure réalité.

Il approcha du cercueil qu'il ne pouvait pas voir de sa place durant la cérémonie et sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Sa grand-mère resserra sa main chaude sur la sienne et le guida jusqu'au corps sans vie de Claudia.

Emporté par la curiosité, Stiles se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir le visage de sa maman. Elle était aussi blanche que de la craie. Sûrement aussi froide que de la glace. Elle n'était plus là. Elle ne serait plus jamais près de lui.

Alors un sanglot lui noua la gorge et ses talons touchèrent le sol à nouveau.

Il n'avait plus de maman.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

Une ultime pelletée de terre recouvrit la nouvelle maison de Claudia Stilinski et l'une des dernières personnes présentes s'en alla sans un mot. Il ne restait plus que Stiles, son père, sa tante et quelques membres de la famille proches.

-Nous devrions rentrer petit frère, annonça la tante de Stiles à voix basse.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du shérif et jeta un regard à son neveu qui patientait en pleurant silencieusement près de la tombe.

Stiles renifla et essuya son nez d'un revers de manche avant d'en faire de même pour ses joues trempées de larmes. Jamais il n'allait pouvoir vivre sans elle. C'était sa maman, celle qui le rassurait, qui l'aimait, qui le soutenait. Il ne pouvait pas survivre sans elle. Sans sa présence apaisante et aimante.

Elle était sa vie.

-Pense à ton fils, chuchota Patricia. Tu n'es pas tout seul.

Mais le shérif resta sourd aux paroles de sa sœur et se mura dans un silence qui fit peur à Stiles.

Celui-ci se tourna vers son papa en s'approchant timidement. Il leva la main et prit celle de son père dans la sienne mais il comprit que le shérif ne faisait que tolérer le contact. Peut-être ne s'était-il même pas rendu compte que son fils était là. Le shérif était devenu aveugle et sourd. Il ne voyait plus Stiles et ne l'entendait plus.

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Stiles éternua avant de renifler bruyamment. Il resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes en frissonnant de froid. Il était glacé jusqu'aux os.

Un grincement résonna derrière lui et il tourna à peine les yeux vers la personne qui s'approchait de lui.

-Stiles? Que fais-tu ici? Demanda une voix féminine au-dessus de lui.

-J'attends, répondit l'enfant en marmonnant.

-Et qu'attends-tu? Tu devrais déjà être rentré chez toi depuis longtemps.

-J'attends papa.

-Il n'est pas venu te chercher? S'étonna madame Ward en descendant les quelques marches qui la séparaient de son élève.

-Il est juste en retard, le défendit Stiles. Il a beaucoup de travail.

L'institutrice s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon.

-Je vais lui téléphoner.

-Il viendra je vous dis! S'exclama Stiles. Il ne m'a pas oublié! Il est juste en retard.

-Très bien, conclut la femme. Alors j'attendrai avec toi.

Stiles ne répondit pas et enfouit son visage entre ses bras.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

-Je vais te ramener chez toi, soupira madame Ward alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.

-Non, refusa catégoriquement Stiles. Il viendra. Il viendra.

-Non Stiles. Il ne viendra pas. Je vais te ramener à la maison.

Le garçon afficha un air découragé et décida d'abandonner la lutte. Déjà deux heures que son père aurait dû venir le chercher à l'école et toujours aucun signe de son arrivée. Mme Ward avait raison.

Le shérif avait oublié qu'il lui restait encore un fils.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

Dès que madame Ward se gara devant la maison Stilinski, Stiles en profita pour s'échapper de la voiture et se précipiter chez lui. Il entra et verrouilla la porte derrière lui pour décourager son institutrice de venir parler à son père. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense du mal du shérif.

Ensuite il planta ses doigts sur le bord de la fenêtre et fixa madame Ward jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque sa voiture disparut au coin de la rue. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas insisté.

Le petit garçon posa son sac dans l'entrée et passa en coup de vent devant la cuisine et le salon qui paraissaient vides. Il monta à l'étage pour vérifier la salle de bain et la chambre de ses parents mais elles étaient vides également.

-Papa?

Un grognement sourd vint du rez-de-chaussée suivi du bruit de chute d'un objet en verre. Stiles se précipita en bas et entra comme un fou dans la cuisine. Mais celle-ci était toujours déserte. Alors il revint dans le salon et fit le tour du canapé où il trouva son père avachi, un verre en équilibre instable au bout de ses doigts, et une bouteille d'alcool renversée sur le parquet.

-Papa? Appela Stiles à voix basse en secouant l'épaule de l'adulte.

N'obtenant aucune réaction, il ramassa la bouteille pour la poser sur la table basse et prit le verre des mains du shérif. Il en renifla le contenu et grimaça de dégoût. Il n'aimait pas cette odeur.

-P'pa...

Stiles observa son père de longues minutes en silence pour ne pas le réveiller. Il traça le contour de son visage du bout des doigts en le fixant de ses yeux tristes.

Son père l'avait oublié.

Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Peut-être qu'il avait fait une bêtise et que le shérif avait voulu le punir? Mais il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir commis une faute quelconque. Que lui reprochait-il exactement?

Parce qu'il était impossible qu'il l'ait réellement oublié.

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

Stiles enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son blouson et souffla en dépassant la grille de son école sans même attendre qu'on vienne le chercher. À force, il avait pris l'habitude de rentrer seul chez lui après les cours.

Il avait réussi à faire croire à son institutrice que le shérif l'attendait, garé un peu plus loin, parce qu'il était pressé. Pour l'instant, elle ne se doutait de rien et il espérait que ça continuerait comme ça.

Il ne savait pas comment faire pour sortir de cette situation. Il avait toujours été débrouillard, on le lui avait toujours dit, mais c'était difficile depuis une semaine. Au fur et à mesure que son père s'enfonçait dans la dépression, lui n'arrivait plus à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il essayait de s'occuper de la maison et de tout ce que le shérif ne faisait plus.

Il tentait de son mieux d'obliger l'adulte à se nourrir mais celui-ci rentrait toujours si tard du travail que lui dormait déjà quand il arrivait. Et souvent, ce qu'il lui laissait sur la table y restait jusqu'à ce qu'il l'enlève lui-même le lendemain.

Et il y avait cette peur qui lui broyait l'estomac dès qu'il laissait son père seul. Il redoutait le jour où le shérif ne reviendrait pas. Ce jour où il l'abandonnerait, comme sa mère l'avait fait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

Stiles sentit son cœur faire une embardée en voyant une voiture garée devant chez lui. Il entendit des appels provenant de la porte d'entrée et son souffle s'arrêta net. Quelqu'un voulait entrer chez lui. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il réussisse sinon son père serait fichu.

Alors le petit garçon s'avança en se faisant le plus discret possible mais c'était peine perdue. Il fut immédiatement repéré.

-Stiles! Appela Melissa en s'approchant. Que fais-tu tout seul dehors? Ton père n'est pas là?

-Je jouais avec des copains, mentit Stiles en fixant le couple McCall et leur fils qui attendaient devant la porte. Papa est encore au travail.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens avant de se retourner vers le nouveau venu.

-Tu es sûr? Demanda Rafael d'un air soupçonneux. Il n'est plus au poste et nous avons entendu du bruit à l'intérieur.

-C'est le chat, répondit Stiles précipitamment. Papa est au travail!

Scott tira sur la manche de sa mère qui se baissa pour entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et Melissa prit un air inquiet.

-Stiles, tu es allergique, vous n'avez pas de chat...

-Je suis guéri! Laissez-moi tranquille! Je vous dis qu'il n'est pas là!

Voyant qu'il commençait à faire une crise de colère, Scott recula et se cacha derrière les jambes de sa mère. Stiles le fusilla du regard. De quoi se mêlait-il celui-là? C'était lui qui avait dénoncé son père auprès de ses parents? Il savait que Rafael McCall faisait aussi partie de la police et qu'il travaillait avec son père, il pouvait lui causer de très gros problèmes s'il découvrait la vérité.

-Ecoute Stiles, nous voulons seulement t'aider, intervint Melissa doucement. Scott nous a dit que tu rentrais tous les soirs seul et nous avons bien vu que ton papa n'allait pas bien. S'il y a un problème il faut en parler avec un adulte.

-On n'a pas de problème! Tout va bien, papa est juste fatigué.

-Il est surtout toujours imbibé, maugréa Rafael avant de se prendre un coup de coude de sa femme.

-Stiles, nous sommes des amis de ton père, nous voulons juste t'aider, continua Melissa.

-On n'a pas besoin d'aide! Partez!

L'hyperactif remonta son sac sur son dos et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall. Il referma le battant de toutes ses forces pour empêcher le couple de le suivre puis il verrouilla la porte à double tour.

-Stiles, ouvre-nous! Nous voulons savoir comment va ton père!

-Non! Repartez! Cria Stiles, le dos collé à la porte en espérant de tout cœur réussir à faire barrage si jamais ils voulaient forcer l'entrée.

-Stiles!

On frappa à la porte mais il cessa de répondre tout en restant immobile à prier qu'ils s'en aillent.

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Stiles se cacha derrière un arbre lorsqu'il vit la voiture de Melissa dans son allée. Il décida de faire un détour comme chaque soir et il rampa derrière les buissons jusqu'à arriver dans le jardin. Il souleva une fenêtre qu'il laissait toujours déverrouillée pour ce genre de situation et y jeta son cartable. Puis il escalada avant d'atterrir dans le salon. Il referma fenêtre puis rideaux et soupira de soulagement en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Combien de temps arriverait-il encore à tenir comme ça? Il n'en pouvait plus.

-Il y a quelqu'un? Répondez! Stiles!

Le garçon plissa les yeux de colère. Tout ça, c'était la faute de ce satané Scott McCall. Mais que lui voulait-il? Pourquoi avait-il fait attention à lui? Ce type était censé être le cancre de la classe, l'idiot de l'école. Alors pourquoi entre tous avait-il remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Stiles?

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Il n'avait fait que lui apporter plus de problèmes.

Stiles commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Si ça continuait comme ça, les McCall allaient abandonner et dénoncer l'affaire aux services sociaux. Et si ce drame arrivait, on le séparerait de son père. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Stiles avait beaucoup réfléchi. À vrai dire, il ne faisait que ça depuis des semaines. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour protéger son secret. Il avait toujours réussi à utiliser la ruse et la diplomatie, voire la manipulation pour cacher la vérité mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution à son problème.

Il avait retourné la situation dans tous les sens, cherchant une faille, une technique qui pourrait inverser la tendance. Et maintenant il avait compris.

Aujourd'hui madame Ward avait fait venir une personne de la protection de l'enfance pour expliquer le harcèlement à l'école. Et il avait eu l'illumination. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ce moyen sur Scott pour qu'il lui fiche enfin la paix ? Qu'il dise que tout s'était arrangé pour Stiles?

Oui mais si Stiles décidait vraiment de faire subir ça à Scott, il allait devoir faire drôlement attention.

Il faudrait être prudent. Ou plutôt pré-cau-tion-neux, comme le leur avait appris madame Ward aujourd'hui. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on puisse l'accuser.

Mais comment faire? Déjà faudrait surtout pas de témoins. Comme dans les séries policières qu'il regardait sur la télé du salon quand le shérif récupérait de sa gueule de bois dans sa chambre.

Alors il n'avait trouvé qu'un seul moyen. Suivre Scott le plus souvent possible et attendre l'occasion idéale pour frapper un grand coup. Et ce n'était pas qu'une image.


	21. Ce type est bizarre

Stiles fouilla des yeux les alentours. Il ne fallait aucun témoin pour la scène qui allait suivre. La chance était de son côté. À part lui et sa cible qui marchait le nez en l'air sans savoir qu'il était menacé, il n'y avait personne pour entraver son projet.

Scott fredonnait une chanson à la mode avant de faire quelques essais pour siffler, sans succès.

Son poursuivant l'observa encore quelques instants avec un regard noir avant de prendre enfin sa décision. Il devait passer à l'action. Il se mit en position de course et se précipita à vive allure sur son « c _amarade_ » de classe.

Il y eut un cri de surprise mêlée à de la peur.

_Huit ans plus tard..._

-C'est la nuit où vous avez disparu, réalisa le shérif qui venait de faire le calcul.

-Ouais, répondit l'adolescent en soupirant.

Il ramena ses jambes sur le canapé et s'accouda sur le dossier avec ennui.

-Que s'est-il passé finalement? C'est toi qui as provoqué l'accident alors? Demanda l'aîné affolé.

-Bien sûr. Tu avais vraiment cru à cette histoire?

-Mais mais... Scott et toi n'êtes pas vraiment amis?

-Si. On l'est devenu juste après. Quand vous nous avez retrouvés au bord de la route, j'ai fait une crise de panique parce que tout était de ma faute. Parce que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est tombé.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas réfléchi cette nuit-là. Irrémédiablement désespéré il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à protéger sa famille.

-J'étais mort de peur quand on m'a emmené à l'hôpital. Je les avais vus embarquer Scott dans une salle d'opération avant qu'on ne nous sépare. Je croyais qu'il était mort. Je pensais que tu allais me mettre en prison pour ce que j'avais fait.

-C'est pour ça que tu paniquais tellement..., comprit le shérif. Tu n'imagines pas la peur que j'ai eu quand je t'ai vu couvert de sang...

-Si tu t'étais inquiété, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir? Je croyais que tu savais tout et que tu voulais m'abandonner.

-Je venais de parler avec Melissa et Rafael. Ils étaient passés chez moi morts d'inquiétude le soir de votre disparition. Ils ont dit qu'on vous avait vu partir tous les deux et ils croyaient que tu le menaçais. À raison d'ailleurs, d'après ce que tu viens de me dire. Alors, ils m'ont incendié. Du coup, j'ai réalisé la gravité de la situation et j'ai paniqué. On vous a retrouvé peu après, mais au lieu de reprendre les choses en main, j'ai plongé à nouveau. Comme tu allais bien, je me suis dit que je pouvais de nouveau me laisser aller. En fait, je ne me suis rien dit du tout...ça s'est fait tout seul.

-C'était stupide comme réaction. Ça aurait dû te réveiller définitivement.

-Je ne crois pas qu'on ait réellement le choix dans certaines situations. J'imagine que l'inconscient est trop fort pour qu'on puisse agir de manière rationnelle. Ce que tu as fait avec Scott était stupide aussi. Extrêmement stupide.

-Désespéré, rectifia Stiles.

-Je l'étais tout autant que toi. Alors ne nous jetons plus la pierre. Nous sommes ici pour faire la paix, que ce soit entre nous ou avec nous-même, pas pour trouver un coupable. Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé alors il faut le laisser derrière nous.

Stiles fit la moue en entendant ces paroles. Que cette phrase sorte de la bouche de son père était d'une complète ironie. Le shérif ne cessait d'y faire référence, au passé. Comme si ce qu'il vivait au présent ne pouvait s'appuyer que dessus. C'était d'un cynisme... Mais il ravala ses remarques acerbes et son amertume.

-Bon, alors, que s'est-il passé? Reprit le shérif. Pourquoi Scott ne t'a-t-il pas dénoncé finalement?

-En vérité, j'en ai aucune idée...

_Huit ans plus tôt..._

Stiles vit son père passer devant lui en l'ignorant pour aller rejoindre les parents McCall qui faisaient les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Le garçon les regarda discuter à voix basse en lui lançant de fréquents coups d'œil. Ils savaient qu'il était coupable. Ils le savaient!

Il allait finir dans une prison pour enfant et son père le renierait pour toujours. Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver sa famille.

Alors Stiles prit son visage entre ses mains et pleura silencieusement pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention sur lui.

Il n'était qu'un monstre. Sa mère devait avoir bien honte de lui là-haut. Il n'était plus son trésor...

Ni son chéri...

Ni son ange...

Il n'était qu'un sale petit monstre.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui manquait. Il voulait se réfugier dans ses bras si rassurants, entendre sa voix adorée, sentir son parfum familier. Tout lui manquait. Mais ce qui lui manquait le plus depuis son départ, c'était l'amour. Qui pouvait lui en donner? Son père l'ignorait, le reste de sa famille vivait trop loin et il n'avait pas de véritable ami. Il était entièrement seul. Personne ne voulait de lui. Qu'avait-il donc fait de mal?

Avant, il ne savait pas. Mais il avait bien fallu qu'il fasse quelque chose pour mériter une telle punition. Par contre maintenant, sa faute était impardonnable. Il avait peut-être tué Scott.

La culpabilité vint se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur et il commença à ronger ses ongles, en observant l'ombre de son père qui frôlait ses pieds.

Quand allait-on le punir?

_Le lendemain..._

Finalement personne n'était venu le juger. Un médecin et les parents de Scott lui avaient demandé ce qui s'était passé et s'était montré incapable de leur répondre, déclarant que le garçon était tombé. Rien d'autre. Il ne leur avait pas avoué qu'il l'avait poussé. Impossible d'oser leur dire ça.

Et ils l'avaient cru. Alors son père l'avait ramené à la maison sans un mot et il était directement allé se coucher. Sans boire une seule goutte d'alcool pour une fois.

Un espoir fou était né dans le cœur de Stiles. Le shérif réagissait-il? Avait-il compris qu'il devait changer de comportement?

Mais en allant prendre son petit-déjeuner, Stiles réalisa qu'il s'était réjoui trop vite. Son père était levé, ça oui. Et il n'avait pas de verre d'alcool à la main, bon point. Mais il ne lui accorda ni un regard ni une parole.

Pourtant le petit garçon en aurait eu bien besoin. Depuis la mort de sa mère, il pouvait compter les conversations qu'il avait eues avec des gens sur les doigts de ses mains. À part ses combats constants contre l'acharnement des McCall ou celui de madame Ward, il s'était fermé à tout le monde et avait l'impression que sa bouche était engourdie à force de silence.

Un mois et une semaine...déjà.

Et tous ses efforts et ses sacrifices allaient être réduits à néant lorsque Scott dirait la vérité à ses parents. S'il la disait. Peut-être la peur allait-elle le contraindre à se taire. Qui pouvait savoir? Stiles avait peut-être réussi son coup.

En tout cas, il le saurait dans moins d'une demi-heure lorsqu'il arriverait à l'école.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

Stiles remonta son cartable sur ses épaules en tenant fermement ses sangles pour se donner de l'assurance et du courage. Il fronça les sourcils pour prendre un air décidé et déterminé puis franchit les grilles de la cour de récréation.

Lui qui avait cauchemardé toute la nuit en imaginant une escouade de policiers placés aux quatre coins de la place, il se retrouvait décontenancé, les bras ballants au milieu de la foule. Aucune menace ne l'attendait. Tout était normal. Les autres élèves, grands ou petits, agissaient comme d'habitude et couraient dans tous les sens avant d'entrer en classe et personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Ragaillardi par cette petite victoire, Stiles avança entre les marelles d'un pas sûr de lui. Il se fraya un chemin dans la cour jusqu'à atteindre sa place préférée. Seulement, quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà.

Un petit garçon à l'air béat, peut-être même niais et idiot, aux cheveux noirs et à la mâchoire de travers.

Stiles prit un visage féroce en voyant Scott McCall figé le nez en l'air, avec cet habituel air rêveur et stupide collé au visage. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et se contentait d'observer les nuages en attendant la sonnerie. Ou peut-être attendait-il plutôt son arrivée?

L'hyperactif n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour mais au même moment l'esprit de Scott redescendit sur terre et son regard s'anima. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire timide et Stiles s'en retrouva estomaqué.

Il lui... souriait?

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Scott s'adressait bien à lui. Voyant que personne d'autre ne semblait visé, il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche de stupeur. Il avait failli le tuer et lui, il lui souriait? Mais jusqu'où allait donc sa bêtise?

Décidant qu'il ne risquait rien à aller lui parler, Stiles s'approcha en quelques enjambées tandis que le garçon continuait à le fixer avec une expression d'impatience ravie. Ce gosse était bizarre.

-Salut Stiles.

L'hyperactif examina le front de son camarade où un pansement plutôt imposant cachait ses quatre points de suture.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda Scott en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Stiles trouva que cette position accentuait le mouvement étrange de sa mâchoire et qu'il paraissait encore plus idiot, mais il ne dit rien.

-Tu vas me dénoncer? Questionna-t-il de but-au-blanc.

Scott parut surpris.

-Bah non. Quelle idée!

-Tu m'as déjà dénoncé alors?

-Bah, non plus! Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça? Demanda sincèrement Scott en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent de perplexité.

-Serais-tu si bête que ça?

-Mais non. Je suis pas bête.

-Alors, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

-Parce que ça t'aurait attiré des ennuis, répondit Scott comme si c'était tout à fait logique.

-Mais je t'ai blessé, je l'aurais mérité!

-Non. Après ma chute, tu m'as aidé et tu m'as sauvé alors que je t'embêtais et que j'avais rapporté pour ton papa.

-Mouais. Pourquoi tu as fait ça d'ailleurs?

-Parce que tu n'allais pas bien, répondit Scott. Tu ne parlais plus et je me suis inquiété.

-Mais on n'est même pas copains!

-Peut-être. Mais justement, j'aimerais bien qu'on le devienne, déclara le blessé alors que son air rêveur reprenait sa place habituelle.

-Je ne te comprends pas, maugréa Stiles. Tu es trop bizarre.

-Toi aussi. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide?

-Parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, grogna l'hyperactif avec une soudaine agressivité.

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. Moi, je pense que t'as besoin d'aide. Tu sais, mon papa à moi aussi il boit beaucoup.

-Mon père ne boit pas! S'écria Stiles en poussant Scott. T'as pas le droit de dire ça, tu ne sais rien!

-Pfff...Je l'ai vu, contra le cadet. Je t'ai suivi jusque chez toi un soir et je l'ai vu. D'ailleurs je me suis perdu ensuite...

Scott prit une pose pensive alors qu'il se remémorait ce souvenir. Stiles resta ébahi devant lui alors que son esprit semblait s'être échappé à des kilomètres de leur conversation. Mais d'où venait ce garçon? D'une autre planète? Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas plus que ça. Il l'intriguait vraiment. Malgré ce que Stiles lui avait fait, lui avait dit, il persistait à vouloir être son ami. Serait-il fou? Peut-être. Mais après tout, en quoi serait-ce un problème. Ce qui comptait c'était qu'il paraissait prêt à faire des efforts pour le comprendre et l'aider réellement. Ce n'était ni un piège, ni une blague. Il était aussi sérieux et sincère qu'on pouvait l'être.

Stiles fixa l'étrange phénomène en face de lui encore quelques secondes avant de sortir ses mains de ses poches et d'en présenter une à Scott.

-Okay.

Le rêveur se réveilla et tourna un regard interrogatif vers la main tendue dans sa direction.

-Ami? Demanda Stiles.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Scott qui lui prit la main précipitamment.

-Ami!

_Huit ans plus tard..._

-Scott est un extra-terrestre, conclut Stiles. J'ai jamais compris ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour qu'il veuille être mon ami à l'époque. Ni les raisons de son intérêt pour moi.

-C'est du Scott tout craché ça, commenta le shérif. Jamais sur la même longueur d'onde que les autres.

-Une vraie gueule d'ange venue d'une autre planète. Il a toujours l'air à côté de la plaque, mais c'est qu'une impression. Il est bien plus attentif qu'on ne peut le penser...

Stiles soupira en regardant par la fenêtre. Il se sentait déprimé après s'être remémoré toute cette époque charnière de sa vie. Après huit ans d'incompréhension ses problèmes familiaux trouvaient un embryon de solution, et Scott n'était même pas là pour partager sa joie.

-Tu sais, reprit l'hyperactif. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai tenu le coup durant toutes ces années. Il m'apportait le soutien que tu me refusais et Melissa s'occupait de m'aimer comme une seconde mère. Puis, peu après je leur ai rendu la pareille. Quand l'accident Scott a eu lieu et que son père est parti, je me suis arrangé pour les aider au maximum.

-Attends, le coupa le shérif. Tu es au courant pour...

-Je sais toujours tout.

Enfin sauf pour Derek Hale. Mais là, c'était un autre problème.

-Et je ne lui ai jamais rien dit. Je voulais respecter le choix de Melissa de ne pas dire la vérité à Scott. Même si à mon avis, il aurait eu le droit de connaître la vraie raison du départ de son père. Ça lui aurait évité bien des chagrins et les choses se seraient mieux passées.

Les deux Stilinski gardèrent un moment de silence.

-Enfin bref, souffla Stiles en étirant ses cervicales. Après tu connais la suite, j'ai pas trop envie de tout raconter. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien ton point de vue.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit...

-Je veux le réentendre. Je veux savoir exactement ce que tu pensais. On a dit que c'était donnant-donnant, reprocha Stiles. J'ai raconté, à toi.

-Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer...

-Le soir de la mort de maman. Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'étais pas là? Pourquoi j'étais seul avec elle quand elle est partie?

-Je... Il y a eu une urgence.

-Mais tu avais terminé ton service, rectifia Stiles.

-Ils m'ont appelé quand même et j'y suis allé. C'était un accident de voiture, une adolescente était coincée sous son véhicule. Je suis resté avec elle jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. J'ai tenu sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure.

L'adolescent n'ajouta rien pour une fois. Que pouvait-il ajouter à cela? Son père était le shérif, c'était son devoir de répondre présent quand une catastrophe arrivait. Et comment aurait-il pu savoir que lors de son seul soir d'absence, sa femme allait rendre son dernier souffle? Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son père pour ça.

-Et ensuite je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, continua le shérif. Je n'avais encore aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait en haut, j'étais passé la voir le matin et elle n'allait pas plus mal que la veille. Alors je suis venu en prenant mon temps. Personne ne m'a rien dit. Et quand je suis arrivé, la porte était fermée et c'est là qu'on m'a annoncé la nouvelle. C'était cette jeune infirmière. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà...?

-Jessica, répondit Stiles.

-Oui, voilà. Jessica. Quand elle m'a dit que Claudia était morte je... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai arrêté de réfléchir. Mon cerveau a disjoncté. Je venais de perdre la seule femme que j'avais jamais aimée.

-Et moi? Je n'avais pas d'importance? Tu ne m'aimais pas?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais d-

Stiles le coupa d'un geste impatient.

-Est-ce qu'au moins tu m'as vu ce soir-là?

-Oui, bien sûr que oui.

-Ah oui? Et tu m'as ignoré, alors que tu savais très bien que j'étais là quand elle est morte? Que j'étais dans ses bras?

-N-non, je ne savais pas ça, répondit le shérif avec un air coupable. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir d'ailleurs. C'était bien trop difficile. Je me suis caché derrière ma douleur pour ne pas voir la tienne. J'en ai honte. J'en ai toujours eu honte. Et je voudrais bien pouvoir réparer ça.

-Pour avoir la conscience tranquille? Provoqua l'hyperactif.

-Non. Pas que pour ça. Mais aussi parce que je n'aimais pas que Claudia.

Stiles fixa son père dans le blanc des yeux pendant une éternité en cherchant à savoir s'il avait bien compris le sens de cette phrase.

Il l'aimait? Bien sûr, il était son fils, la chair de sa chair, son sang, ça ne devrait pas l'étonner. Mais leur relation s'était tellement distendue au cours de ces huit années qu'il avait le droit d'avoir des doutes.

-Okay ça me va, déclara finalement Stiles en brisant le contact visuel.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

La matinée entière se passa en discussions et partage de souvenirs. Stiles commençait à peine à mesurer l'étendue de la douleur de son père à cette époque. Mais tout cela restait théorique. Il comprenait avec sa raison mais pas avec son cœur. Le désarroi du shérif lui parvenait mais ne le touchait pas encore. Il leur faudrait beaucoup de temps et de paroles avant que Stiles puisse vraiment comprendre le shérif. Mais ils y mettraient le temps qu'il faudrait. L'essentiel était qu'ils aient enfin brisé le mur de l'incommunicabilité. La mécanique de la réconciliation s'était mise en route.

Le ressentiment de Stiles s'était un peu tari. Le fait d'avoir vidé son sac avait apaisé sa tension nerveuse. Quant à sa conscience, elle le démangeait beaucoup moins.

Serrant ses lacets d'un coup sec, il dédaigna quand même le shérif lorsque celui-ci vint derrière lui.

-Va voir Terry White. C'est un ancien collègue à la retraite. Il donne des cours d'auto-défense tous les jours. C'est un bon prof.

-Mouais...Tout à l'heure, j'avais trouvé que c'était une bonne idée mais en y réfléchissant je me demande si ça va suffire à me défouler. On y fait quoi en fait? On se défend, c'est tout !

-On t'apprend à parer les attaques et à prévenir les suivantes...Une petite contre-attaque de temps en temps. Mais surtout, tu t'entraînes physiquement, et fais-moi confiance que tu ne vas pas manquer de défoulement ! Je vais l'appeler pour lui expliquer ce que tu cherches. Il pourra te prendre en cours particulier.

-Et ça te gêne pas de t'impliquer dans un projet où, si ça se trouve, je vais apprendre à me bastonner encore mieux ?

-Pas du tout. Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Je veux que tu puisses te défendre, répondit l'adulte en croisant les bras sur son torse et en prenant un air autoritaire. Même si je préférerais éviter que tu utilises la violence, je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais que si je refusais tu te débrouillerais quand même pour prendre des cours. Alors, je préfère te placer entre les mains d'une personne de confiance. En plus, j'ai bon espoir que Terry calme tes ardeurs. Il va t'apprendre le respect de l'adversaire et comment éviter un combat. Ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique.

Stiles fixa son père avec une moue suspicieuse. Ainsi, voilà que son père déclarait ouvertement vouloir garder une forme de contrôle sur le comportement de son fils en lui choisissant ce prof ! Grand bien lui fasse. Le type aurait beau être un cador des arts martiaux, c'était pas trois phrases philosophiques déballées à chaque cours qui allaient empêcher Stiles de se battre en cas de nécessité.

-Okay. On verra. Conclut-il d'un air boudeur.

-Plutôt que d'appeler, je vais t'y conduire. On va s'occuper de ça tous les deux.

L'hyperactif haussa un sourcil. Essayerait-il par hasard d'improviser une '' _sortie_ '' père-fils? Il voulait jouer le père modèle qui soutenait et inscrivait son fils à son club de boxe ? Super. Mais il avait juste dix ans de retard.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit, maugréa Stiles en se relevant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

Un coude posé contre le rebord de la vitre, Stiles regardait défiler le goudron sans échanger un mot avec son père qui conduisait. Ils avaient assez parlé pour aujourd'hui à son goût. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur Scott. Beaucoup de souvenirs étaient remontés en surface pendant qu'il racontait le début de leur amitié au shérif.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait sa préférence mais tous le rendaient nostalgique de cette époque, malheureusement révolue. Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient si proches avant son départ à l'internat. En vérité, il se rendait compte que depuis le jour où il avait balancé toutes ces saloperies à son ami d'enfance, tout contact avait été rompu. Il avait gâché une amitié exceptionnelle. Peut-être même plus. Ils se considéraient presque comme des frères quand ils étaient petits.

_Sept ans plus tôt..._

Gavés de bonbons et de comics, Scott et Stiles restaient cloués au sol de fatigue.

Le plus jeune frotta le haut de son crâne à celui de l'hyperactif en ronronnant de bonheur sans que l'autre ne fasse la moindre remarque. Stiles avait bien lutté quelques mois contre ces trop nombreuses marques d'affection, mais il avait finalement cédé devant l'obstination crasse de son nouvel ami. Alors il le laissait faire, ne le repoussant plus. Au moins, il économisait des forces au lieu de les gaspiller inutilement.

Sans compter que ce n'était pas si désagréable. Il était tellement en manque d'amour paternel, que cet apport affectif proposé, voire imposé, par Scott était en fait une bénédiction. Melissa lui donnait un supplément non négligeable de son côté et il se laissait docilement faire.

En échange, il avait un bon toutou qui le suivait partout et faisait tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Stiles en avait beaucoup abusé au début de leur relation, exploitant la bonté naturelle de Scott qui paraissait bien trop naïf pour se rendre compte que son copain se servait de lui. Puis, à force de côtoyer le plus jeune, Stiles s'était laissé piéger.

Il n'arrivait plus à l'utiliser comme il voulait. Ses scrupules l'en empêchaient. À force il avait fini par tellement l'apprécier, qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il deviendrait sans lui. Scott était son meilleur ami. La meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis des années.

-Scottie?

-Moui? Répondit le cadet d'une voix rendue aiguë par la joie.

-Je voudrais qu'on soit amis pour toujours.

Immédiatement, l'autre se retourna sur le ventre pour regarder Stiles dans les yeux.

-Vrai?

-Vrai.

Scott sourit de toutes ses dents avec son air doux et une illumination frappa l'hyperactif.

Il se leva d'un bond et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose!

Scott cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Oui?

-On va devenir frères.

-Ah bon? Mais on peut pas...

-On va faire un lien de sang, s'exclama Stiles fièrement.

-Ça fait mal?

-Mais non tu vas voir, répondit l'aîné en sortant de sa chambre pour aller à la cuisine. Je reviens!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

-Allez, à trois, on y va, encouragea Stiles en pointant le couteau trouvé dans la cuisine sur son doigt.

-T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? Demanda Scott d'une voix inquiète.

-Fais-moi confiance. J'ai toujours de bonnes idées, non?

-Mouais. Sauf quand on a volé le jouet d'Hector, rectifia le cadet.

-Bah… C'est pas pareil. Je pouvais pas savoir qu'il n'avait pas sa chaîne, se défendit Stiles en frissonnant au souvenir de sa course-poursuite avec le molosse.

Scott sourit en riant doucement et le couteau trembla dans sa main.

-On y va? Proposa-t-il à son tour.

-Allez... Trois.

-Deux.

-Un.

-AÏE!

_Sept ans plus tard..._

Stiles ricana sous le regard d'incompréhension du shérif qui lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avant de se concentrer sur la route.

Qu'ils étaient niais à cette époque! Et que Scott était naïf et crédule! Il aurait pu lui demander de faire n'importe quoi ! Et d'ailleurs il ne s'était pas gêné. Ne comptant pas le nombre des situations improbables ou pire...dangereuses, dans lesquelles il avait entraîné Scott. Heureusement, à chaque fois, il l'en avait sorti in extremis.

Stiles fixa son index où la trace de coupure avait depuis longtemps complètement disparu. Pourtant, rien qu'au souvenir de leur échange de sang, il grimaça de douleur. Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait fait mal, quand même!

Mais ce geste avait eu l'effet escompté. Ils étaient devenus frères...à leur manière. Dans leur esprit d'enfant en tout cas, le rituel avait suffi pour créer ce lien et le rendre indéfectible.

Seulement depuis tout avait changé. La séparation était arrivée pile à l'âge où l'on changeait le plus rapidement. Ainsi, les moments les plus importants de la vie de l'autre, ils ne les avaient pas partagés.

L'adolescence, l'entrée au lycée, les nouvelles rencontres, les premiers émois amoureux. Stiles avait loupé tout ça. Il était jaloux de tous ces instants qu'il avait manqués. Bien sûr, Scott lui avait raconté la grande majorité d'entre eux, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne les avait pas vécus avec lui. Et n'avait pas rencontré les mêmes personnes en même temps que lui.

Scott s'était fait de nouveaux amis avec qui il partageait sûrement plus de points communs qu'avec Stiles. Jackson... Lydia... Allison... Et tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec la bande de Derek. L'hyperactif ne saurait jamais ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ce qu'il savait.

Il avait été mis de côté. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui ils avaient définitivement rompu.

N'empêche... il aimerait bien se rabibocher avec Scott maintenant qu'il y pensait. Mais celui-ci le laisserait-il l'approcher? Rien n'était moins sûr.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

-Le bleu! S'exclamait avec enthousiasme une armoire à glace à la peau basanée lorsque les deux Stilinski entrèrent dans l'établissement bondé.

Apparemment un cours important venait de prendre fin et tous les élèves partaient vers les vestiaires. Stiles, le shérif et un inconnu -qui devait être son ancien collègue- restèrent seuls dans la salle de sport.

Le plus jeune observa ce nouvel environnement avec curiosité. La salle était spacieuse et bien éclairée. Au fond de l'immense pièce, il pouvait apercevoir du matériel de musculation alors que le centre était recouvert de tapis de gymnastique. Plus loin sur les étagères, du matériel d'entraînement était entreposé soigneusement dans un ordre tout à fait aléatoire selon l'avis de Stiles.

-Tiens, mais ça ne serait pas le p'tit Stiles?

Le susnommé se tourna enfin vers l'homme qui l'observait avec un grand sourire.

-Il a bien poussé dis donc depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard perdu avec le shérif.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas de Terry? Demanda son père. Tu passais beaucoup de temps avec lui à une époque quand tu devais m'attendre au poste.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas du tout, répondit Stiles en fixant son ancienne connaissance.

-Faut dire que t'étais haut comme trois pommes à cette époque, reprit Terry. C'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas.

Stiles haussa les épaules en mettant ses mains dans ses poches adoptant sans le faire exprès la parfaite attitude de l'adolescent blasé.

-Cette visite surprise a-t-elle une raison précise?

-Effectivement Terry, répondit le shérif avec un sourire. J'aurais un petit service à te demander.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

-Trouble Explosif Intermittent? Demanda Terry en fixant Stiles.

-Non. Il a juste un peu de mal à gérer ses émotions négatives. Il espère pouvoir se vider de tout ça en frappant sur des punching-balls plutôt que sur ses camarades.

-Noble intention, commenta l'ancien policier. Mais je ne sais pas si cela suffira pour éviter que ce genre d'incident ne recommence.

-Tu pourrais quand même tenter de faire quelque chose? Ça vaut toujours le coup d'essayer.

-Bien sûr. Ça pourrait aider. Et puis on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait aussi lui servir plus tard en fonction de son orientation professionnelle.

Le shérif fronça les sourcils alors qu'une illumination frappait Stiles.

-Oui, ça y est. Je me souviens de vous! S'exclama-t-il soudain. C'est vous qui m'avez donné envie de faire ce métier !

-C'est vrai qu'on en avait parlé. Je vois que tu as de la suite dans les idées ! Apparemment tu n'as toujours pas changé d'objectif, constata Terry en souriant. C'est bien. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir faire des choses intéressantes ensemble.

-Stiles? Intervint le shérif. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire?

-Rien du tout. Ça te regarde pas, répondit l'hyperactif un peu trop agressivement.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir pris ce ton et s'insulta mentalement. Il fallait qu'il oublie ce réflexe de toujours rembarrer son père pour un rien.

-Excuse-moi. C'est juste que j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Et surtout qu'il avait peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir son père en apprenant quel métier il voulait faire. Ça risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

Terry parut comprendre le dilemme intérieur de Stiles et changea de sujet.

-Et quand pourrions-nous commencer? Est-ce que tu as ton emploi du temps avec toi?

-Euh... J'y ai pas pensé. Mais je suis libre le mercredi après-midi à partir de 15h et le samedi toute la journée.

-Alors faisons ça le samedi en fin d'après-midi, proposa le coach en notant quelque chose sur son agenda. Le samedi en journée je prends souvent des groupes et je pense que tu préféreras me voir seul. Je me trompe?

-Non. Ce serait mieux si j'étais seul avec vous.

C'était vrai. Être seul, plutôt qu'entouré d'inconnus qui n'auraient pas forcément les mêmes objectifs que lui, serait sans doute plus efficace.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard entendu que Stiles ne comprit pas.

-Tu peux aller visiter les locaux si tu veux. Pendant ce temps nous réglerons les formalités, annonça Terry.

Stiles ne chercha pas à savoir de quoi ils voulaient parler et se leva avant de quitter la pièce. Ils voulaient sûrement discuter de choses qu'il n'avait pas à entendre.

-J'suis pas un gamin, maugréa-t-il pourtant, en prenant le chemin des vestiaires.


	22. Je m'y attendais

_Le surlendemain..._

-Oh non, gémit Stiles en rabattant la couette sur sa tête. Pas ça.

On pouvait dire que ce lundi arrivait vraiment mal. L'hyperactif avait mal dormi. Unique cause... Ces putains de rêves mouillés que provoquait Derek chez lui. Et voilà qu'il allait devoir se le coltiner toute la journée afin de permettre à sa bande d'honorer cette stupide dette d'honneur.

-Stiles? Tu es réveillé?

-Je descends!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Lorsque Stiles arriva devant le lycée, le même comité d'accueil que le vendredi matin vint le cueillir dès sa sortie de la Jeep. Il fixa Isaac et Boyd avec exaspération et Erica avec ennui avant d'observer Derek le plus discrètement possible.

-Tu as passé un bon week-end? Demanda Erica.

La question de la jeune fille le glaça complètement. Elle essayait vraiment d'engager une discussion amicale de cette manière?

Il lui lança un regard par lequel il espérait lui signifier clairement que ce genre d'entrée en matière était encore un peu prématurée entre eux. Heureusement, elle sembla le comprendre et haussa les épaules avant de prendre le bras d'Isaac et de se diriger vers l'entrée du lycée.

Stiles profita du départ de Boyd pour dépasser Derek la tête haute et le menton fièrement levé. Il n'allait plus jamais se laisser faire. À partir de maintenant, les incidents comme celui de vendredi soir ne se reproduiraient plus. Plus jamais il ne se montrerait aussi faible face au charme de ce mec.

Non mais! Il savait se tenir quand même!

D'ailleurs Derek n'était pas si irrésistible que ça. Il y avait sûrement d'autres garçons beaucoup plus sexy que lui. Bon, il n'avait pas d'exemple en tête... mais aucun doute, il y en avait plein.

Sûr...

-Tu vas craquer, souffla une voix derrière son oreille.

Stiles poussa un cri de surprise avant de faire un bond en avant en se tenant l'oreille. Sa réaction provoqua un rictus chez Derek qui se fit un plaisir de le dépasser, le laissant en arrière sur un regard moqueur.

-Ce mec est insupportable, marmonna Stiles pour lui-même.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Leur professeur principale prit place sur le bord de son bureau et observa sa classe avec un sourire pendant que tout le monde s'installait.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à sourire comme ça? Commenta Isaac curieux.

-Ça ne sent pas bon pour nous, répondit Boyd.

-T'es trop pessimiste! S'exclama Erica. Elle a juste tiré un bon coup hier soir, c'est tout.

-Que d'élégance, marmonna Stiles en s'asseyant près de la fenêtre.

-Tu peux parler, rétorqua Derek en s'installant à côté de lui.

-Laisse-moi un peu d'air tu veux? Change de place, dit l'hyperactif avec une mine ennuyée.

-Que d'espoir dans une si petite chose, répliqua l'aîné en détournant son regard de Stiles.

Avant même que ce dernier n'ait pu s'énerver, Rivera tapa dans ses mains pour ramener le silence.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit à la rentrée, cette année notre classe est chargée d'assurer la clôture des journées portes ouvertes par une animation.

Stiles fit la moue. Il était  _enchanté_  d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

-Je ne vous cache pas que ce projet me paraît tout à fait inutile puisque les visiteurs ne resteront sûrement pas jusque-là, mais le nouveau proviseur tient à laisser s'exprimer votre euh... fibre artistique, ajouta-t-elle d'un air pincé.

Stiles lâcha un énorme soupir de lassitude. Le discours qui allait suivre promettait d'être gonflant. Adoptant la mesure d'urgence qui s'imposait, il posa son visage contre sa paume pour observer le paysage extérieur.

-Bien. La classe choisie l'année dernière a donné un concert collectif, nous devons donc mettre en place un autre projet. J'attends vos propositions. Quelqu'un a une idée?

En disant cela, Rivera se tourna vers le fond de la classe et son regard croisa celui de Stiles.

-Oh non, murmura-t-il en pâlissant d'un coup sous le regard interrogatif de son voisin.

-Quoi? Demanda Derek perplexe.

-Je le sens venir gros comme une maison..., souffla l'hyperactif. Je croyais être débarrassé de ce truc en arrivant ici. Comment peut-elle savoir ça?

Il croisa les mains devant son visage et se mit marmonner.

-Je rêve ou tu pries? S'étonna Derek.

Stiles continua sans se soucier de lui. Une main se leva au milieu de la salle.

-Oui? L'encouragea Rivera, visiblement ravie que quelqu'un se décide enfin à participer.

-On pourrait faire un débat politique! S'exclama l'élève.

-T'es fou? Rétorqua un autre, quelle horreur. Non, on pourrait faire une tombola!

-Pourquoi pas des ateliers de coloriages tant qu'on y est? Répliqua une fille du premier rang d'un air excédé. C'est pour les vieux et les gamins ce genre de truc.

-Et si on faisait un casino dans le gymnase?! S'écria un garçon plein d'enthousiasme pour cette idée.

-Avec un open bar, que personne ne pourra utiliser sauf les parents, tiens! Se moqua un autre.

-Et si on faisait juste un buffet avec des plats qu'on aurait préparés? Proposa une fille juste devant Isaac.

-Impossible, si quelqu'un tombe malade ce sera de notre faute et on aura des problèmes.

Rivera n'intervenait plus, se contentant d'observer ses élèves débattre avec motivation.

-On pourrait faire une exposition artistique!

-Mais pour ça, faut être artiste ducon, rétorqua Eric.

-Qu'est-ce que t'insinues là?

-Mais rien du tout.

-Conna-

-Wooo...On se calme, s'il vous plaît! Les interrompit Rivera. On reste dans la bonne humeur et le respect mutuel.

Le silence revint, un peu tendu, mais la prof reprit.

-Bien, il y a des idées... intéressantes parmi toutes celles-ci. Mais je pense qu'il faudrait quelque chose de plus... divertissant. Un petit spectacle par exemple.

-On pourrait faire des tours de magie?

-Ou du dressage de tigres! Proposa le gars du casino.

-Mais t'es vraiment trop con toi. Où tu veux trouver des tigres?

-C'est tout ce qui te choque toi? Il veut en plus les dresser, les  _tigres_! Ces bestioles peuvent t'arracher un bras d'un seul coup de dent bien placé. Et puis, comment veux-tu faire ça en deux mois? Et puis merde, ça n'a aucun sens de débattre là-dessus.

Stiles cacha son sourire derrière sa main. Finalement c'était bien fun ce petit débat, certains élèves de sa classe étaient à coup sûr complètement barrés.

-Et si on faisait une démonstration de talents? Intervint Allison.

-Sûr...Mais dans ce cas tu ne pourras pas participer, rétorqua Erica.

-Oh!

Certains élèves ricanèrent et le regard noir d'Allison se fixa sur la blonde. Elles s'affrontèrent silencieusement avant que Rivera ne reprenne la parole.

-Apparemment, les élèves du fond souhaitent donner leur avis. Exprimez-vous alors, suggéra-t-elle en regardant la bande de Derek. Une idée?

Les quatre secouèrent la tête de droite à gauche. Excepté Stiles qui priait toujours.

-Monsieur Stilinski? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-N-Non.

-Allez, je suis sûre que vous avez une idée.

Il secoua vivement la tête. Mais comment pouvait-elle être au courant pour ça? Et que lui prenait-il, elle voulait le ridiculiser?

-Une chorégraphie collective? Tenta-t-elle.

-Mais et si on ne sait pas danser? Répondit une élève.

-Vous apprendrez. Et puis, nous avons un fameux danseur dans cette salle. N'est-ce pas monsie-

Stiles cacha immédiatement son visage derrière ses mains en maudissant la terre entière, alors que la boutade de la prof était coupée par un éclat de rire à l'autre bout de la salle. Le fou rire de Scott était tout bonnement incontrôlable, d'après ce que Stiles pouvait entendre. Il semblait prêt à mourir de rire sur place.

Quant à lui, il était à deux doigts de mourir de honte. Sûr que tout le monde pouvait voir ses oreilles rougir à vue d'œil.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les bons danseurs? Murmura Derek en se penchant vers le cadet.

-Mon dieu... Je le savais, gémit Stiles. Je vais partir me cacher au fin fond de la réserve naturelle.

-Tu sais que j'habite justement dans la réserve, n'est-ce pas? Chuchota l'aîné.

Stiles releva les yeux pour vérifier s'il blaguait ou si c'était réellement le cas. Vu le large sourire moqueur qu'il affichait, c'était probablement la stricte vérité.

-Oh non...

Heureusement une élève à l'autre bout de la classe lui sauva la mise.

-C'est peut-être une bonne idée, mais normalement le spectacle doit durer au moins une heure. On ne va pas pouvoir tenir si longtemps.

-Et moi j'aime pas danser, ajouta un autre.

-Ouais. Moi non plus. Surtout devant des spectateurs.

Stiles perçut une soudaine agitation provenant d'un groupe de filles qui observaient Derek avec insistance en gloussant. Peu après, une des leurs leva la main.

-Et si on faisait une pièce de théâtre?

Il y eut des murmures appréciateurs dans la classe.

-Ça pourrait être drôle.

Sur ces mots, chacun se mit à discuter avec son voisin à voix haute sans se soucier du bruit qu'il faisait. Le brouhaha devint rapidement désagréable et Rivera, jugeant que la classe était à court d'idées, réclama le silence.

-Bien, nous allons pouvoir procéder à un vote.

Elle écrivit au tableau les différentes propositions qui lui semblaient recevables puis se tourna vers son public.

-Le vote se fera à main levée. Qui est pour une tombola?

Un vote timide sur la droite lui parvint de celui qui l'avait proposée et Stiles reprit ses prières.

-Le... débat politique?

Un groupe au milieu leva la main d'un même ensemble. Trois votes. Pour sauver Stiles ce n'était pas assez. Il fallait qu'il y en ait plus avant que Rivera ne recueille les suffrages pour la chorégraphie. Sinon il lui faudrait se trouver des excuses afin de sécher toutes les répétitions. Il venait à peine de cesser les séances de rééducation et le souvenir de cette expérience douloureuse était encore trop frais pour qu'il ait envie de recommencer à danser. C'était en partie à cause de cet événement et de ses implications qu'il avait tellement souhaité quitter l'internat.

-Un casino dans le gymnase? Demanda Rivera incertaine.

Celui qui l'avait proposé leva fièrement la main.

-Faut assumer ses convictions!

-C'est très bien monsieur Stewarts, répondit la prof gênée. Quelqu'un pour le spectacle de magie?

La grimace de Stiles s'élargit en voyant que personne ne levait la main. Ça se confirmait. Ils allaient tous voter pour les mêmes choses. Ça risquait d'être serré.

-Une démonstration de talents?

Toujours pas de vote. Stiles désespérait.

-Une chorégraphie collective?

Stiles ferma douloureusement les paupières dès qu'il vit que la moitié de la classe avait levé la main.

-Pas ça, supplia-t-il pour lui-même.

Un ricanement à ses côtés lui fit rouvrir les yeux et il vit que Derek votait en jubilant. De même pour Erica.

Son regard dériva vers l'avant et il vit la bande de Scott au grand complet qui votait elle aussi. Bref tous ces abrutis voulaient juste le faire chier. Ah non, Lydia ne votait pas.

-Quatorze votes, annonça Rivera. Bien. Alors il ne reste plus que la représentation théâtrale.

Stiles leva la main bien haut avec toute la conviction dont il était capable. Ça pouvait le faire. Ils étaient plus nombreux. Il devait en être ainsi.

La prof commença le compte et il serra les dents, attendant la sentence.

-16 votes. Eh bien c'est parfait ! Nous avons un gagnant.

L'hyperactif retint son cri de joie à grand peine.

-Fiou...

Derek et Erica parurent déçus du résultat pendant un court instant.

-Maintenant, il faut choisir quelle pièce nous allons monter, intervint Rivera. Quelqu'un a-t-il une proposition?

Le groupe de filles à l'initiative du projet leva la main.

-Un conte de fée.

Un sourire vint barrer le visage de Stiles alors qu'il comprenait où elles voulaient en venir.

-Hale.

-Quoi?

-Tu vas souffrir.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Derek en se tournant vers le cadet.

Pour toute réponse il sourit encore plus. Sa vengeance approchait à grands pas. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se moquer de Derek sans retenue et surtout, sans avoir à entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Ces filles allaient s'en occuper à sa place. Tout dépendait de leur idée, mais Stiles pensait savoir...après tout, Derek ne laissait pas grand monde indifférent...

-Un conte de fée, répéta la prof peu convaincue. Je m'attendais plutôt à ce que vous me proposiez un classique comme Othello mais...soit. Nous créerons la surprise. Quelqu'un a une idée de conte?

-On pourrait faire quelque chose comme La Belle au Bois Dormant.

-C'est plutôt commun. Tout le monde connaît l'histoire.

-Mais on pourrait adapter l'histoire à l'époque moderne.

-Et si on faisait Blanche-neige?

-Et Hale serait grincheux! Ricana Jackson.

-Et toi simplet, rétorqua Boyd du tac-au-tac.

Tout le monde se mit à rire alors que Jackson grognait de s'être fait avoir.

-Raiponce pourrait être cool! Reprit quelqu'un après que l'hilarité générale se soit enfin calmée.

-Ouais bah, bonne chance pour trouver une perruque assez longue.

-Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester dans cette optique si elle ne convient à personne, interrompit la prof. Vous pouvez encore chercher dans une autre direction.

Le silence occupa de longues secondes alors que tout le monde semblait se creuser la tête.

-Et Pinocchio? Ça pourrait être... Non...

-Hansel et Gretel! Ah ouais... mais non en fait...

-La Belle et la Bête! S'écria une fille au dernier rang.

-Et ce sera toi la bête, rétorqua Ken.

-Pourquoi?

-T'as vu comme t'es poilue? Répondit Eric.

-S'il vous plaît, on reste poli, les réprimanda Rivera.

-Et si on faisait le petit chaperon rouge?

Stiles fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire en coin de son plus proche voisin.

-Pourquoi tu te marres? Chuchota-t-il.

-Je t'imaginais en chaperon rouge. Répondit l'interpellé sur le même ton.

L'hyperactif grimaça de dégoût.

-Non merci. Garde tes fantasmes pour toi.

-C'est toi qui m'as demandé de te le dire.

-Bah, ben là t'aurais pu refuser de répondre. Tu te gênes pas d'habitude.

Derek haussa les épaules et se désintéressa de la pseudo conversation.

-Je sais! S'écria une fille de la bande «  _théâtre_ ».

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle à l'entente de son cri. Elle souriait toutes dents dehors de même que ses amies autour d'elle.

-On n'a qu'à faire Cendrillon!

Cette nana avait dit ça d'un ton parfaitement naturel...exactement comme si l'idée venait juste de germer dans son esprit...tu parles, Stiles aurait parié un de ses comics préférés qu'elle avait ça en tête depuis le début !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

En sortant du cours d'anglais, Stiles se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu Derek avoir une tête des mauvais jours aussi spectaculaire que celle qu'il arborait à cet instant. Même pas pendant leur guerre à vrai dire. Et il comprenait un peu pourquoi son visage se faisait plus sombre chaque seconde. Le fou rire de ses copains devait le gonfler au plus haut point. Leur compassion était manifeste ! D'ailleurs Stiles avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas se joindre à cette hilarité.

-Derek en collants, pouffa Erica les larmes aux coins des yeux. Mon dieu, ça promet d'être géant!

Leur leader passa en tête d'un pas rageur pour se rendre au prochain cours en les évitant le plus possible.

-J'ai hâte de commencer les répétitions pour voir Derek en prince charmant, ajouta Isaac.

-Il va encore faire chavirer des cœurs, renchérit Boyd.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres en espérant que ce ne serait pas le sien. Parce que Derek semblait déterminé à le mettre dans son lit malgré ses protestations. Et ses mains baladeuses sous la table ne s'étaient arrêtées de le taquiner qu'à partir du moment où son rôle avait été voté. Cette annonce avait définitivement interrompu ses pratiques de harceleur compulsif.

Un petit rire échappa à la vigilance de Stiles qui mit immédiatement sa main devant sa bouche en voyant le regard noir de Derek tourné vers lui.

Il déglutit bruyamment. De sérieux problèmes risquaient de lui tomber sur la tronche s'il continuait à se foutre de sa poire.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu comptes faire la gueule encore longtemps? Demanda Isaac ennuyé en servant de l'eau à Erica.

Derek grogna et ne répondit que par un coup de fourchette particulièrement violent dans son steak saignant.

-Putain tu fous les boules, commenta Erica avec un rictus dégoûté.

La bande soupira face à la colère tenace de leur leader. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se dérider malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis la grande nouvelle.

-Oh allez, c'est marrant, non? Rit Isaac.

Derek se ferma encore plus alors que les deux autres lançaient des regards de reproche à leur copain qui venait sans vergogne de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

-Et puis imagine un peu, tenta Erica. On verra Martin en souillon, c'est pas mal non?

-Ouais. Sauf que si t'as oublié...ça veut dire aussi qu'il va devoir échanger le baiser de fin avec elle, rétorqua Boyd.

Derek devint encore plus sombre en entendant cette vérité qui paraissait lui être insupportable.

-Merci Boyd, dit Isaac ennuyé. T'as le talent pour démonter l'ambiance.

-Et toi alors? Franchement tu peux parler !

Une joute verbale débuta entre les deux garçons bientôt rejoints par Erica. Stiles soupira en regardant subrepticement Derek. Il savait pertinemment que si ce dernier continuait à garder cette humeur massacrante, c'était lui qui risquait de s'en prendre plein la tronche et il n'en avait aucune envie. Ce serait parfait s'il parvenait à le dérider. Cette journée n'en serait que plus paisible et bien moins lourde de tensions.

Même en se creusant la tête, une seule idée capable de déclencher une réaction positive de la part de Derek lui vint à l'esprit Mais Stiles était-il prêt à prendre ce risque?

Gêné, il se racla la gorge discrètement avant de se décider à faire le grand saut.

Il se pencha à l'oreille de son voisin de droite.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il hésitant. Le prince peut aussi avoir une aventure avec un membre du personnel du roi, hein?

L'aîné écarquilla les yeux, s'étant attendu à une moquerie de Stiles plutôt qu'à une telle proposition. Apparemment, la surprise lui avait au moins -pendant une seconde- fait oublier sa colère. Il resta un moment pétrifié dans la même position avant de finalement se défiger.

Alors sous le regard étonné de la bande, il se mit à sourire un peu.

Puis de plus en plus.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse presque échapper un rire.

-Je note, dit-il en regardant Stiles en coin.

-Eh merde..., pesta le cadet.

Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'il prenne sa fausse proposition au sérieux. Il roula des yeux face à cette réaction empressée de Derek et reprit son déjeuner où il l'avait laissé, sous les regards abasourdis des trois autres.

-Comment t'as fait ça? Demanda Erica stupéfaite.

-Il suffit juste d'avoir les bons arguments.

Stiles sourit, alors qu'à côté de lui Derek le fixait avec concupiscence. Le cadet le fit arrêter en lui donnant un coup de genou et il se demanda comment les autres faisaient pour ne rien remarquer, mais ne se plaignit pas de cet aveuglement.

Les trois échangèrent un regard suspicieux. Ils avaient sûrement senti qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche aujourd'hui. Mais heureusement, ils semblaient à cent lieues de la vérité.

Un sourire toujours sur son visage, Stiles tourna le regard du côté opposé à Derek. Son air amusé disparut d'un coup lorsqu'il avisa la table qu'occupait habituellement la bande de Keith. Ils étaient maintenant quatre. Deux avaient été renvoyés définitivement... à cause de lui. Non. Il se reprit. À cause d'eux-mêmes. C'étaient eux qui avaient fait la connerie ! Hélas, cette réalité ne changeait rien. Ils lui en voudraient de toute façon. Pour la première fois, deux des leurs avaient été condamnés. Leur réputation était désormais entachée auprès des adultes. Comme Derek l'avait prédit, ils allaient sûrement faire en sorte de se venger de Stiles.

Il déglutit difficilement et repoussa son assiette en détournant le regard de ce groupe qui le haïssait.

-Ils n'oseront pas s'approcher tant que tu seras avec nous, dit Derek en voyant l'air inquiet de son protégé.

-Je ne serai pas toujours avec vous, contra Stiles. En plus, ils savent où j'habite.

-Ils n'oseraient pas venir chez le shérif, rétorqua Isaac.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr que toi, répliqua Boyd. Ce sont des rusés, ils trouveraient un moyen.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous quand on sort!

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Erica. Ils la fixèrent, comme si elle venait de perdre l'esprit et elle se racla la gorge nerveusement.

-Enfin, si tout le monde est d'accord..., nuança-t-elle. Et puis ce n'est qu'une proposition. Ne me regardez pas comme ça !

Isaac plissa les yeux et observa tour à tour Stiles et Erica.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu proposes? On parle de  _Stilinski_  là.

Stiles fit un petit geste pour se manifester, afin de signaler qu'il serait pas contre l'idée de prendre la parole, mais les deux autres continuèrent.

-Je le sais bien! Se défendit la jeune fille. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Tu n'as qu'à l'ignorer.

L'intéressé abaissa sa main. On l'ignorait déjà bien assez d'après lui.

-Je pourrais peut-être donner mon av-, tenta-t-il de nouveau avant de se faire interrompre.

-Et puis de toute manière, tu auras entraînement tous les soirs cette semaine à cause de ton match de vendredi, l'interrompit Derek. Tu ne seras même pas là pour le voir.

-Mais je-

La tentative de Stiles fut une nouvelle fois ignorée.

-Et alors? Cracha Isaac vraiment mécontent. On va quand même pas s'attirer des emmerdes avec les autres crétins juste pour ses beaux yeux.

-Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai de beaux-

-Et lui, tu crois pas qu'il a risqué des emmerdes en aidant Erica ? S'il ne nous avait pas parlé de cette vidéo, on n'aurait pas pu la venger, le coupa Derek encore une fois.

Stiles afficha un air blasé et Boyd lui lança un regard proche de la compassion. Il devait en baver lui aussi tous les jours avec ces têtes brûlées.

Soudain celui-ci déposa son verre un peu plus fort que nécessaire pour attirer l'attention et stopper ainsi le débat. Erica, Isaac et Derek le fixèrent sans comprendre et il fit un signe de tête vers Stiles. Les trois querelleurs se tournèrent vers ce dernier.

L'hyperactif, surpris par l'autorité du garçon, resta muet quelques instants devant tous ces regards.

-J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire, non? Dit-il.

-Non.

Au moins les trois étaient d'accord sur cette question. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée..., continua-t-il.

Isaac eut une exclamation victorieuse alors qu'Erica paraissait déçue et agacée par l'intervention de Stiles.

-Eh bien, tu viendras quand même. Tu n'as pas le choix, déclara Derek.

-J'ai dit que je ne viendrai pas. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

Le plus âgé claqua de la langue, contrarié. Erica haussa les épaules un peu défaitiste, et Isaac parut content de la réponse de Stiles.

Boyd de son côté observa Erica, Derek et Stiles bizarrement. Comme s'il essayait de résoudre un mystère particulièrement difficile.

-'' _Annonce aux élèves. Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd et Stiles Stilinski sont demandés dans le bureau du proviseur immédiatement._ ''

-Tu t'appelles Vernon? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Stiles en étant secrètement rassuré que son vrai prénom n'ait encore jamais été divulgué.

Boyd grogna et se leva avec son plateau pour aller le ranger. Erica, Isaac, Derek firent de même et Stiles les suivit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore celui-là..., soupira l'hyperactif.

Ses problèmes n'auraient donc aucune fin? Qu'avait-il encore fait de mal cette fois-ci?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je ne t'avais pas fait appeler Erica.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en prenant une moue innocente. Le proviseur y sembla sensible et abandonna la lutte.

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Vous trois, entrez, dit-il en désignant Derek, Boyd et Isaac. Je te ferai venir quand j'en aurai terminé avec eux, Stiles.

L'hyperactif hocha la tête et s'assit sur un des sièges devant la porte du bureau. Erica s'installa près de lui et croisa les jambes.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec nous? Demanda-t-elle, une fois sûre qu'ils étaient seuls pour un long moment.

S'il ne l'avait pas autant côtoyée ces derniers mois, Stiles aurait pu penser qu'elle était devenue... intimidée tout à coup. Mais c'était impossible, il se faisait des idées. Erica Reyes était toujours hautaine et de mauvaise humeur.

-Parce que Lahey a raison. Je ne suis que Stilinski. Il n'y a aucune raison que je traîne avec vous.

Il enfonça ses poings au fond des poches de son sweat en baissant les yeux vers le carrelage pour compter les dalles et passer le temps.

-En plus, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais votre ami.

-Mais tu pourrais le devenir, non? Répondit Erica en penchant la tête de côté pour entrer à nouveau dans son champ de vision.

-Ça n'a aucun sens. Ça ne fonctionnera jamais. Pas après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il ne parlait pas forcément d'une possible amitié avec la bande de Derek mais davantage d'une hypothétique relation avec ce dernier. Oui. C'était exactement ça.

-On peut faire des efforts, contra Erica. En tout cas, moi, ça ne me gênerait pas.

-Je ne te comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? C'est parce que je t'ai filé un coup de main? Sérieux, pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Parce que je suis une fille.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, rétorqua Stiles.

-Et en plus je suis une ado. Toutes les raisons possibles pour être capable de changer d'avis d'un jour à l'autre.

-Si tu changes si vite d'avis alors il vaudrait mieux que je ne tente pas de faire ami-ami avec vous.

-Non, je ne disais pas ça dans ce sens! Essaya de se rattraper Erica. Maintenant, je sais que je ne changerai plus d'avis sur toi.

Le regard de l'hyperactif se fit dubitatif et il croisa les doigts sous son menton en observant la blonde sévèrement.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre?

Erica tourna légèrement la tête pour que ses cheveux camouflent son visage.

-J'en suis sûre. C'est tout.

-Je veux bien faire un effort mais je ne te promets rien. Si Lahey continue à se comporter comme ça avec moi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais envisager sérieusement d'être un jour détendu avec vous. Et puis, ça ne sera qu'au lycée.

La jeune fille passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui offrit un sourire.

-C'est cool.

Stiles s'affala un peu plus sur sa chaise. Dans cette position, si un mec avait la mauvaise idée de passer dans le couloir, il ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de trébucher sur ses jambes.

L'hyperactif ferma les yeux un instant pour oublier la présence étrange d'Erica à son côté. Mais dès que ses paupières furent closes, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Derek. Bordel, depuis vendredi soir, ce mec l'obsédait complètement. C'était pas faute d'avoir lutté contre cette tendance depuis les vacances ! Il considérait avoir assez bien réussi à se retenir pour l'instant. Enfin, pas trop mal...En fait, pas du tout ! Suffisait de voir les quelques dérapages...

Sacrés dérapages d'ailleurs.

Stiles sourit, se moquant de lui-même.

-Pff stupides...

Il n'y avait que Derek pour le faire sourire comme un idiot, comme ça, sans aucune raison.


	23. Je n'avais pas faim

Finalement Boyd, Isaac et Derek sortirent du bureau avec un air tout à fait naturel et presque détendu. Tout le contraire du proviseur qui paraissait plutôt irrité par les trois garçons.

Il eut un geste de la main en direction de Stiles. Celui-ci se leva d'un bond, pressé d'en finir. En voyant que la bande allait l'attendre, le directeur leur fit signe de partir.

-Ne restez pas là. Le premier cours de l'après-midi va bientôt commencer.

Ils échangèrent un regard. De toute façon l'hyperactif ne risquait rien. Le temps qu'il en ait terminé avec White, les cours auraient commencé et la bande de Keith y serait coincée.

Rassuré par cette certitude, Derek tourna les talons suivi des trois autres, pendant que l'adulte invitait son élève à entrer dans son bureau. Stiles s'assit à la même place que la fois précédente et attendit.

-Bien, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. J'ai impérativement besoin d'une réponse claire. Messieurs Hale, Boyd et Lahey sont-ils les agresseurs de tes camarades?

Stiles se demanda si cet homme allait bien dans sa tête. Était-il fou, ou tout simplement complètement stupide? S'il espérait des aveux, il était surprenant de le convoquer en même temps que ceux qu'il était censé dénoncer ! Ça n'avait aucune logique. Mais apparemment, il n'y avait pas pensé.

Stiles prit un air tout à fait impassible. White ignorait forcément ce qui se jouait ici. Tout assertion concernant la culpabilité de la bande de Derek, ou ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon, serait socialement suicidaire pour l'hyperactif, voire suicidaire tout court. Sans compter que les types l'avaient en quelque sorte sauvé...quel immonde salopard serait-il, si l'idée de les dénoncer lui effleurait seulement l'esprit.

Par ailleurs s'il les couvrait, alors il basculerait irrémédiablement vers quelque chose... de nouveau.

-Non, je ne pense pas. De toute façon je ne suis au courant de rien à ce sujet. Répondit-il sans que sa voix ne trahisse le moindre signe de doute.

Le directeur parut surpris. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il donc? Lui arrivait-il de réfléchir?

-Pourtant il me semblait que vous vous étiez rapprochés ces derniers temps. Ils ont forcément dû dire quelque chose là-dessus.

-Nous n'en parlons pas.

Stiles se retint de grimacer alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il venait d'utiliser '' _nous_ ''.

-Jamais une petite phrase là-dessus? C'est important de discuter de ça. Erica a sûrement besoin de se confier.

-Ce n'est pas mon rôle.

-Et quel est-il dans ce cas?

L'adolescent grinça des dents. Alors finalement, White avait bien réfléchi. Ce n'était pas de la bêtise, le fait que Stiles ne parlerait pas ne lui posait pas de problème, il l'avait d'ailleurs probablement anticipé. Il s'agissait juste de le cuisiner pour identifier la raison de leur rapprochement alors qu'ils étaient censés se détester.

-Aucun rôle en particulier.

Le directeur se pencha en avant et posa ses mains jointes devant lui. Non, mais c'était  _réellement_  un tic ou quoi?

-Tu n'as pas de problèmes depuis la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas?

-Pas vraiment pourquoi?

-Fait-on pression sur toi?

-Non.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu passes tout ton temps avec le groupe de Derek alors.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. On est des ados. Un jour on se déteste et le lendemain, on est les meilleurs amis du monde. Y a pas de logique là-dedans.

-Mais si tu es leur meilleur ami, pourquoi Erica ne s'est-elle pas confiée à toi? Rétorqua l'adulte.

Stiles prit un air ennuyé. Il lui courait vraiment sur le haricot le lourdaud.

-C'était une expression. On n'est pas si proches que ça... pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il autant pour calmer que pour rassurer son interlocuteur.

-Donc je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter?

-Non. Tout va bien pour tout le monde.

Le directeur ne semblait pas bien certain de la conduite à adopter mais finalement il laissa tomber. En tout cas, pour l'instant.

-Bon eh bien, file...Tu peux rejoindre ta classe.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Après le dernier cours de la journée, Stiles se rendit à son casier. Seul, pour une fois. Il ouvrit le cadenas et déposa ses livres en laissant son esprit dériver, loin de ce qu'il faisait.

Mais il perçut tout de même une présence. Quelqu'un s'était adossé au casier voisin. Il l'ignora, même après avoir reconnu Derek. Comment l'avait-il identifié ? Sa posture? Sa manière de bouger ? Son parfum? Ses ondes négatives? Ou tout simplement ce plaisir évident que prenait ce type à envahir son espace personnel sans y être invité?

Il ne savait pas. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement développé un radar à Derek Hale.

-Tu vas continuer longtemps à m'ignorer?

Stiles posa un livre un peu plus fort que nécessaire et en saisit un autre dans son sac qu'il rangea bien droit entre celui d'histoire et celui d'économie. En s'appliquant.

-Athazagoraphobie.

-À tes souhaits, répondit l'aîné.

-Ça signifie '' _peur maladive d'être oublié ou ignoré_ ''.

-Je n'ai pas peur, rétorqua Derek.

-Moi, je n'en suis pas si sûr. À moins que je ne sois un cas à part, pour toi.

-Tu te vois plus important que tu ne l'es, répliqua l'autre visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

-Alors pourquoi venir me harceler sans arrêt?

Derek sembla mouché par cette remarque et demeura silencieux.

-Apparemment j'ai tapé dans le mille, conclut Stiles satisfait en refermant la porte de son casier.

Voyant que Derek ne semblait pas prêt à reprendre la parole, l'hyperactif fit le premier pas.

-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Demanda-t-il en balançant son sac sur son épaule.

-Savoir si tu as changé d'avis pour ce soir, répondit enfin Derek.

-Ma réponse reste non.

-Bon, okay. Si jamais tu le faisais, on sera au terrain de BMX près des vieux quartiers.

-Ne t'attends pas à me voir arriver, affirma Stiles avec conviction.

Il serra contre sa poitrine un livre de cours qui n'avait pas trouvé sa place dans son sac et se mit à marcher vers la sortie, Derek le suivait de près.

-Tu veux m'empêcher d'être déçu? Reprit celui-ci avec un sourire tout rempli de l'espoir d'avoir mouché Stiles à son tour.

-Parce que tu serais déçu? Rétorqua le cadet d'un ton moqueur.

Derek perdit son sourire narquois.

-T'as toujours vraiment réponse à tout.

-C'est un compliment? Demanda Stiles.

-En quelque sorte.

Le plus jeune emboîta le pas d'un groupe qui tenait la porte de sortie ouverte et Derek tenta de l'imiter, en vain. Il arrivait moins facilement à se faufiler dans la foule avec sa stature plutôt imposante.

-Ne t'y habitue pas trop, continua Derek en se débattant pour rester à sa hauteur.

L'hyperactif sourit en voyant le mal que se donnait son «  _garde du corps_  » pour parvenir à lui coller aux basques. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, Derek parvint finalement à le rattraper.

-T'as un peu galéré on dirait, fit remarquer Stiles.

-Pas du tout. C'est juste que je suis plus volumineux qu'un certain hyperactif gringalet.

-Volumineux? Dis tout de suite que t'es gros au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

-Imposant. Pas gros, se vexa Derek.

-Légèrement enrobé tant que tu y es, ironisa le cadet avec un sourire en coin.

-Pfff...T'es bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est que du muscle.

Derek lança un regard lubrique à Stiles qui ouvrit la portière arrière de sa Jeep pour y balancer son sac de cours et poser son livre.

-Tu crois vraiment que cette technique lourdingue va fonctionner avec moi?

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. De toute façon j'ai pas trop le choix. La contrainte c'est ni mon truc ni le tien. Mais je m'inquiète pas trop en fait...tu finiras par craquer.

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait ! Rétorqua Stiles sur la défensive.

-Oh, tu verras. Je sais me montrer très persuasif quand je suis motivé.

-Et... tu es motivé à quel point?

-Au point de supporter beaucoup de choses, répondit Derek le regard assombri par la détermination.

Stiles resta un moment immobile à fixer les yeux du garçon le cœur battant plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû avant de reprendre enfin le contrôle de son cerveau. Il ouvrit sa portière avant et monta à bord.

-Bonne chance alors, souhaita-t-il. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

-C'est ce qui est passionnant.

Le sourire presque tendre de Derek fit faire un bond au palpitant de Stiles qui resta cependant impassible quand il claqua sa portière. La mâchoire crispée qu'il avait en démarrant la jeep témoignait de son trouble.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Lorsque Stiles arriva chez lui, la maison était vide. Le shérif devait encore être au poste à cette heure-ci, en train de bûcher sur ses dossiers. Il ne rentrerait pas avant une heure normalement. Ce qui voulait dire que son fils avait le temps de leur préparer ce soir un véritable repas. Ce qu'il était bien décidé à faire.

Ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre ne lui prit que quelques minutes puis il redescendit en sifflotant. Ce soir, la bonne humeur serait au rendez-vous. Et il y avait de quoi. En une après-midi il avait reçu un compliment et deux vrais sourires de Derek. Dont un, particulièrement affectueux.

Dans le frigo, Stiles récupéra en fredonnant les ingrédients dont il avait besoin.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Une fois le plat en train de mijoter, il le délaissa de même que son cours d'histoire posé sur le plan de travail. Posant ses coudes sur ce dernier, il se permit de souffler un peu. Le moment lui sembla parfait pour lâcher la bride à ses émotions.

Un grand sourire niais apparut sur ses traits et il poussa un profond soupir de contentement. Impossible de s'en empêcher. Malgré tout ce qu'il disait à Derek et le nombre de fois où il l'avait rembarré, Stiles était vraiment flatté de l'attention que le mec lui portait. Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'on s'intéressait autant à lui. Et puis, il devait bien reconnaître la force de l'attraction que Derek exerçait sur lui.

Bon...cette force était-elle suffisante pour que Stiles cède à ses avances? Non. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas ce genre de relation qu'il attendait. Et puis, qu'en dirait son père en l'apprenant? Stiles le supposait assez ouvert d'esprit mais sans doute pas au point d'accepter ça. Il serait déçu, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Si seulement les choses s'étaient passées autrement quatre ans auparavant et que l'éloignement n'avait pas rendu si délicate leur relation, peut-être que le fils aurait osé aborder la question avec le père. Mais dans leur situation présente, impossible d'imaginer ouvrir le dialogue sur une question aussi intime. Ils étaient encore quasiment des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Comme s'ils n'étaient plus tout à fait de la même famille. Cette froideur, à la limite de la défiance, qui s'était instaurée depuis le début de l'année avait enfin commencé à se transformer en relation plus chaleureuse. Mais cette réconciliation était fragile et ce n'était guère le moment d'évoquer une orientation sexuelle inattendue. Voire indésirable.

Une odeur d'épice lui chatouilla les narines le ramenant à la réalité. Une cuillère à la main, il remua le contenu du faitout avant qu'il ne commence à attacher puis baissa légèrement le feu.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée claqua et Stiles entendit son père se déchausser puis poser son arme déchargée dans le tiroir qui l'attendait chaque soir depuis toujours.

-Bonsoir! Salua l'adolescent, encore de bonne humeur.

Le shérif entra dans la cuisine avec un air positivement surpris par l'attitude de son fils.

-Bonsoir Stiles.

Il s'approcha et vint observer par-dessus l'épaule du cuisinier ce qu'il allait devoir manger ce soir.

-Encore des légumes? Dit-il en grimaçant légèrement.

-C'est bon pour la santé.

-Mais je n'aime pas ça. Je voudrais bien un steak.

-C'est qui l'adulte déjà? Demanda Stiles avec un sourire forcé.

Il avait l'impression de revenir à l'époque où il devait toujours s'occuper de son père comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant capricieux.

Il vit du coin de l'œil le visage de son père près du sien, sa joue reposait presque contre la sienne. Ce soir semblait être la soirée idéale pour se rapprocher.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée au commissariat?

-Bof... Aucune piste intéressante.

-Il ne pourra pas se cacher indéfiniment ce gars. Vous le retrouverez bien un jour, le réconforta le cadet.

-Mouais. J'aimerais bien que ce soit avant qu'il ne puisse à nouveau faire des victimes.

-Mais ça fait quoi? Six mois qu'il est dans la nature, et pourtant vous n'avez trouvé aucune victime. Il doit juste vivre en ermite dans un coin sombre pour éviter la prison.

-Eh bien j'espère qu'il y crèvera, conclut le shérif en s'éloignant de Stiles.

L'hyperactif haussa les sourcils en mettant le couvert.

-Toi tu es vraiment remonté. Ça t'affecte tant que ça cette histoire?

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je me suis investi dans cette affaire, soupira le shérif en s'asseyant à table.

-Tu ne devrais pas prendre ce dossier tellement à cœur. Ce n'est pas bon quand ça devient trop personnel.

-Je sais... Mais en ce moment...

-Tu n'arrives plus à gérer, termina Stiles en posant le plat brûlant au centre de la table.

Il enleva ses gants qu'il rangea dans un tiroir et s'assit à son tour.

-Tu sais, reprit l'adolescent. Je crois que les choses vont s'arranger.

Le shérif regarda le sourire de son fils et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avec étonnement.

-Stiles?

-Moui? Répondit le plus jeune distraitement en servant une part à l'adulte.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux sur les bords toi?

Stiles lâcha une exclamation de douleur et de surprise alors qu'il venait de se brûler.

-Tiens, tiens...Réaction intéressante.

Le shérif sourit et Stiles pesta en se suçant le pouce.

-C'était une réaction tout à fait... euh... normale. Tu m'as surpris avec cette question tout à fait...euh, bizarre.

-Pourtant, ça ressemblait plus à la réaction d'un criminel pris en flagrant délit.

-Je ne suis pas un criminel! S'indigna Stiles en faisant les gros yeux pour exagérer sa réaction afin que son père ne se rende pas compte de l'impact de ces mots sur lui.

Oui, c'était vrai. Il n'était pas un criminel. Pas à cause de ça... Ou alors si?

-Je la connais?

-Je t'ai dit que c'était faux!

L'aîné lança son regard de shérif en pleine enquête, et Stiles comprit qu'il n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt à ce sujet.

-Okay, j'espère juste que tu n'en deviendras pas un. J'en rencontre déjà assez au boulot.

-Je ne deviendrai pas un délinquant.

Ils se turent tous les deux. Stiles avait bien senti l'hésitation du shérif à répondre et finalement ce dernier n'avait rien dit. Peut-être avait-il failli remuer le passé et s'était-il retenu au dernier moment ? Ou pire...son père avait-il été à deux doigts de répliquer une phrase du genre «  _pourtant_   _t'es sur la bonne voie pour en devenir un !_  ». Dans les deux cas, Stiles aurait été blessé...finalement c'était pas une mauvaise chose que le shérif ait gardé le silence.

C'était quand même pas un crime d'être un bagarreur, si ? Les garçons se battaient souvent, on disait couramment que c'était dans les gênes. Pourquoi tous les autres auraient-il droit à un regard indulgent et pas lui?

-Stiles... Ton directeur m'a téléphoné cette après-midi.

Le plus jeune se servit un peu d'eau et hocha la tête ne sachant pas bien où cette conversation pourrait les mener.

-Il paraît que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec  _eux_  depuis l'incident.

-Ouais et alors?

Stiles haussa les épaules pour paraître plus naturel mais il sentait bien que, malgré ce que son interlocuteur voulait lui faire croire, ils n'étaient pas en conversation entre un père et son fils mais entre un suspect et le shérif de la ville. Il devait donc faire attention à ses réponses.

-J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi, continua le shérif. Et ne me sors pas cette excuse bidon sur l'inconstance des adolescents que tu lui as servie ce matin.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. On a changé d'avis les uns sur les autres.

-Du jour au lendemain? Insista l'aîné.

L'hyperactif soupira en posant son verre.

-Écoute, j'ai sauvé Erica, ils l'ont appris -comme tout le reste du lycée d'ailleurs- et ils ont décidé que je n'étais peut-être pas leur adversaire. C'est tout.

-Ça, je le sais. Et je comprends leur réaction. Mais la tienne? Tu as peut-être sauvé la fille et c'est très louable. Sur le moment, le fait qu'elle soit ou non une amie ne t'a pas semblé important, ce qui est très bien. Mais maintenant? Pourquoi toi, acceptes-tu de traîner avec eux?  _Eux_ ont une raison d'avoir changé d'avis sur toi, mais la réciproque n'est pas vraie.

Stiles pesta intérieurement. C'était une très bonne analyse. Digne du shérif. C'était vrai qu'il n'y avait aucune logique à ce qu'il fasse partie de ce groupe de son plein gré ou sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien lui-même pourquoi cette offre lui avait semblé acceptable. Sa protection n'était qu'une excuse. Évidemment, lui cherchait autre chose...et bien qu'il ait une petite idée de ce dont il s'agissait, pas question d'en faire part à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à son paternel !

-C'est juste que... J'ai décidé que c'était trop con de se faire la guerre comme ça. En fait, je suis sûr qu'on peut avoir des... points communs. Et comme je suis fâché avec Scott...

-Tu es certain qu'il n'y a rien d'autre? Questionna le shérif, un peu trop insistant au goût de son fils.

L'adolescent resta aussi neutre que possible par souci de crédibilité.

-Oui, je suis sûr. Après tout, seul les idiots ne changent jamais d'avis.

Le shérif parut surpris par la phrase puis il sourit avant de commencer à rire doucement.

-Euh... J'ai loupé un épisode? Demanda Stiles perplexe.

-C'est juste que ta mère m'avait dit la même chose quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble.

Stiles grimaça, mais il était quand même heureux de voir son père rire à cette évocation au lieu d'en pleurer. Le manque causé par la mort de Claudia commençait peut-être enfin à s'estomper. Il était temps. C'était une bonne chose pour son père. Surtout si, comme Stiles le croyait, le shérif avait quelqu'un en vue.

_Le lendemain..._

Derek allait l'achever. Rien que parce qu'il existait.

Stiles en était sûr et certain. S'il continuait à rêver de lui la nuit et à lui résister le jour, jamais il ne tiendrait psychologiquement. Il lui fallait une trêve.

Le pas traînant et affichant une mine de trois pieds de long, Stiles rejoignit machinalement la bande au fond de la classe.

L'objet de son dérangement mental et émotionnel était installé à sa place habituelle dans une pose digne d'un mannequin, et Stiles fit son possible pour se comporter comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Bordel ce type était infernal.

Le plus jeune leva fièrement la tête et avança vers eux le regard déterminé. Il gagnerait ce pari stupide passé tacitement avec Derek. Jamais, il ne le laisserait gagner. Il ne craquerait pas et l'aîné probablement non plus, avec cet entêtement buté qui le caractérisait ! Ils resteraient ainsi chacun de leur côté et le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux.

Tout simplement.

Stiles posa son livre d'histoire sur la table libre devant celle de Derek et continua de l'ignorer superbement. Les trois autres étaient assis une rangée devant lui.

-Toi, t'as passé une mauvaise nuit, commenta Erica en avisant les cernes sous ses yeux.

-Faut dire que c'est pas tous les jours faciles d'avoir un père flic quand on couvre une bande de délinquants, rétorqua Stiles en parlant suffisamment bas pour être certain de ne pas être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre que les intéressés.

Isaac et Boyd se tournèrent vers lui.

-De quoi tu parles? Demanda le premier.

-Bah, de ce qui s'est passé entre vous et cette bande de losers. Mon père se doute de quelque chose.

-Normal, répliqua Boyd. Tout le monde sait que c'est nous mais personne n'a la moindre preuve.

-Ça fait bien chier White d'ailleurs, ajouta Isaac.

-Et il n'y a pas que ça, reprit Stiles. Ils se doutent tous les deux qu'il se trame un truc pas net, vu qu'on nous voit ensemble tout le temps.

-Ils croient quoi? Demanda Erica.

-Soit que vous me menacez, soit que je prépare un mauvais coup pour me venger, répondit l'hyperactif d'une voix blasée en s'asseyant.

-C'est peut-être vrai, en fait. On sait pas ce que tu as derrière la tête, dit Isaac froidement.

-T'es con ou quoi? Rétorqua Derek, agressif. C'est nous qui l'avons forcé à rester.

-Il n'a pas beaucoup protesté, contra Isaac. Quelque chose l'a fait changer d'avis?

-Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème avec moi? Tu fais chier à la fin! S'énerva Stiles.

-Mon problème?

Isaac ricana d'un rire sans joie.

-Tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte... Pathétique.

Stiles releva un sourcil.

-Euh..., hésita-t-il. On peut m'expliquer de quoi il cause lui?

Il remarqua au regard étonné de Derek que lui non plus ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait. De son côté, Erica -tout aussi surprise- lançait un regard interrogateur à Isaac qui n'ajouta rien. Par contre il persistait à fixer Stiles, comme s'il voulait le tuer à mains nues. Et comme d'habitude, Boyd observait tout ce petit monde en semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Finalement l'arrivée du prof d'histoire interrompit l'échange et Stiles n'obtint aucune réponse à sa question. Hélas, même en se creusant la tête pour comprendre, rien ne lui venait. Aucune explication. Qu'aurait-il dû piger?

Pourquoi Isaac lui en voulait-il comme ça?

Bon, peut-être que cette haine trouvait son origine dans les longs mois au cours desquels ils s'étaient détestés...mais si Erica avait réussi à l'accepter alors, pourquoi pas lui? Parce que c'était un mec ? Parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun point commun alors qu'avec Erica ils pouvaient parler comics ?

Bon... Boyd, c 'était aussi un mec. Et lui, ne l'avait peut-être pas accepté non plus. Le truc avec «  _Vernon_ » c'était qu'on ne savait jamais. Ce type cachait ce qu'il pensait, ce qui rendait toute interprétation beaucoup plus délicate.

Stiles soupira d'épuisement.

-Interrogation surprise. Tout le monde sort une feuille.

Une exclamation de protestation collective fut la seule réponse à cette annonce du professeur.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles répondait à la quatrième question quand il sentit soudain quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il sursauta et se retourna d'un coup en faisant tomber sa chaise.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il était debout comme un con et fixait son voisin de derrière d'un regard hargneux.

Ce dernier cachait le bas de son visage derrière sa main, dans une attitude nonchalante, uniquement destinée à camoufler son sourire vainqueur.

-Pourrais-je savoir quel est le problème? Demanda le professeur depuis son bureau.

-Oh euh... Désolé, rien du tout. Bégaya Stiles avant de se rasseoir d'un coup pour qu'on oublie bien vite l'incident.

Une fois qu'il fut certain que plus personne ne s'intéressait à son éclat, il se tourna vers l'arrière pour jeter un regard noir à Derek qui faisait comme si de rien n'était. Stiles se pencha sur le côté pour observer sous la table de l'aîné et aperçut ce qu'il cherchait. Il regarda devant lui et constata que l'attention des membres la bande n'était plus totalement focalisée sur leur devoir. Il ne pouvait parler à voix haute.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il arracha un morceau de feuille dépassant de son sac et écrivit furieusement dessus avant de l'envoyer sur la table du coupable.

Derek le prit lentement et lut.

-' _Rends-le moi_.'

Stiles désigna les cuisses de Derek qui écrivit sa réponse.

-' _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._ '

L'hyperactif réécrivit sa demande avec une écriture de plus en plus illisible alors qu'il perdait patience.

-' _Donne-le moi._ '

Derek sourit en lisant le mot et le renvoya.

-' _Et si je ne veux pas?_ '

Stiles souffla pour garder son calme. Son sourire l'énervait, autant que le fait de ressembler à un collégien avec ce mode de communication.

-' _Je te le reprendrai de force._ ', écrivit Stiles rageusement.

Derek semblait s'amuser comme un fou. L'hyperactif le voyait à son regard joueur.

_-'Si tu plonges sous ma table pour chercher quelque chose entre mes jambes, ça risque de jaser.'_

Stiles le maudit d'avoir tant de lucidité.

-' _T'es un vrai casse-burne._ '

Il savait qu'il ne récupérerait son bien que quand Derek en aurait décidé ainsi. Alors, il abandonna la discussion après avoir envoyé l'insulte et se mit à compléter sa feuille pour glaner quelques points en plus. Seulement, alors qu'il changeait de question, quelque chose atterrit près de sa main.

Il tourna la tête à gauche et à droite et quand il fut certain que personne ne regardait, il ouvrit la boulette de papier.

-' _Je sais que j'en suis un. Mais je peux faire d'autres choses aussi et elles sont plus agréables._ '

Le petit sourire '' _Peter_ '' de Derek refit surface et Stiles répondit rapidement avec lassitude pour se remettre au travail plus vite.

-' _T'es lourd. Et cette fois je ne parle pas de ton poids_.'

Derek haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

-Tu remets ça? Chuchota-t-il.

-Parce que tu me fais chier, répondit Stiles sur le même ton mais de très mauvaise humeur. Rends-le moi. Merde.

-Attends. D'abord je dois vérifier quelques trucs.

Derek baissa les yeux vers le bas et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'image un peu étrange. Quelqu'un qui ne suivait pas leur conversation devait les trouver bizarres. Surtout en observant le plus âgé en train de fixer attentivement son entrejambe.

Stiles déchira furieusement un nouveau morceau de papier.

-' _Hale, donne-le moi_.'

Soudain Derek fronça les sourcils avec colère sans même lire le mot de Stiles et gribouilla une réponse d'une écriture rageuse.

-' _Qui est Stephen?_ '

L'hyperactif s'amusa presque de l'intensité du regard noir dont Derek le gratifia.

-Est-ce que ce sont tes affaires? Grogna-t-il en se tournant. Si tu ne veux pas trouver des choses qui ne te plaisent pas tu n'as qu'à arrêter de fouiner et me le rendre.

À force d'insister il allait finir par le faire céder, non?

Vu l'air menaçant de Derek alors qu'il griffonnait un nouveau mot, c'était pas si évident que ça.

-' _Parce qu'il y a d'autres choses qui pourraient ne pas me plaire?_ '

Non sérieux...Il lui faisait réellement une crise de jalousie? Mais pour qui se prenait-il?

-' _Tu n'étais pas censé les voir normalement, je te signale. Et puis, je vais pas arrêter de vivre juste pour toi. Je ne t'ai rien demandé._ '

Stiles envoya son papier plié et essaya de se concentrer sur la fin de son test. Il répondit à une autre question mais ne réussit pas à en faire plus.

Il y avait trop de choses sur son portable qu'il préférait ne pas montrer à Derek. Fallait absolument qu'il le récupère avant que cet insupportable fouille-m...ne tombe dessus. Sinon il craignait une réaction peu adaptée à l'instant présent. Il devait le lui reprendre coûte que coûte.

Mais avant d'avoir pu tenter quoi que ce soit, un crissement de pied en métal et un bruit de chute derrière lui le firent sursauter.

Toute la classe se tourna vers le fautif de tout ce vacarme qui se tenait debout, tenant le portable de Stiles du bout des doigts et ramassant sa chaise de l'autre.

Cette fois Edwards se leva, fulminant et bien déterminé à ne plus laisser quelqu'un troubler le calme de son heure de cours.

Le temps du trajet jusqu'à eux, Stiles agit rapidement et profita de la surprise de son turbulent harceleur pour attraper son téléphone qu'il remit à sa place dans la poche arrière de son jean.

-Maintenant ça suffit. Je veux une explication.

Le professeur regarda Derek et Stiles l'un après l'autre puis il avisa le morceau de papier sur la table du plus âgé.

Alors tout se passa très vite.

Il tendit la main. Prêt à récupérer l'objet du délit.

Mais les réflexes de survie étaient plus forts que sa colère.

Stiles attrapa le papier.

Sans réfléchir.

Et n'ayant aucune solution pour le cacher, il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par l'esprit.

Il le fourra dans sa bouche.


	24. Tu me fais royalement chier

-Non mais-

Edwards paraissait sidéré par l'attitude de son élève. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul vu la tête que faisait Derek.

Une fois la surprise passée, les autres élèves se mirent à rire du spectacle ridicule que leur offrait le trio.

-Recrachez ça immédiatement monsieur Stilinski.

Stiles secoua la tête de droite à gauche la bouche toujours pleine. Il sentait le goût de l'encre qui commençait à couler du papier et il fronça le nez de dégoût. C'était écœurant. Il avait déjà mangé mieux. Enfin bon, on parlait quand même de papier. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant.

-Recrachez!

Nouveau refus du contrevenant qui mâchait maintenant la preuve avec une grande détermination. Edwards sembla hésiter à renouveler son injonction puis renonça. Il était passé en quelque secondes de l'exaspération à la stupeur et abordait visiblement les rivages de la résignation.

L'hilarité était générale et désormais incontrôlable.

-Dites-moi tout de suite ce qui était écrit sur ce papier.

Stiles secoua négativement la tête alors que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Ben voyons, sûr qu'il allait raconter ce qui était écrit alors qu'il était en train de bouffer un truc immonde pour éviter que ça se sache ! Et puis d'abord il avait la bouche pleine.

-Monsieur Hale. Répondez.

-Je ne sais pas monsieur, répondit Derek avec une voix d'élève modèle. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire.

Stiles le regarda avec effarement. Il le laissait tout seul dans la merde alors qu'il s'empoisonnait pour le couvrir, lui et ses sous-entendus pervers.

Ce mec était un vrai salaud!

Le professeur se détourna alors de la '' _victime_ '' de cette communication inappropriée pour revenir vers le «  _coupable_  ».

-Monsieur Stilinski. Dites-moi tout de suite ce qu'il y avait sur ce papier avant que je ne vous donne une heure de colle pour cette après-midi. Et je ne plaisante pas.

Tout le monde semblait attendre une réponse qui se faisait attendre. Ce dernier imagina sans peine les rouages des petits cerveaux malades de toutes les commères de la classe, en train de s'activer, pour spéculer sur les secrets inavouables qu'il était en train d'ingurgiter en public. Certains prétendent manger leur chapeau s'ils perdent un pari...heureusement qu'ils se placent au sens figuré parce que déjà le papier c'était pas terrible, mais alors le tissu !

Bref...colle ou pas colle, ça rendrait pas le festin plus digeste. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mâchonnant la preuve avec un air de martyr.

-Très bien. Nous nous verrons donc de 17 à 18 heures.

L'élève se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas répondre et balancer cette ordure de Derek. Pendant ce temps Edwards demanda aux autres de se remettre au boulot après cet « _intermède si divertissant_  ».

Stiles fusilla Derek du regard en s'asseyant.

-J'avais bien raison, cracha-t-il d'une voix dégoûtée. Tu auras besoin de beaucoup de chance.

Il était déçu. Il aurait cru que Derek aurait au moins la décence d'admettre qu'ils étaient deux dans cette affaire. Mais non, il l'avait laissé payer seul. C'était injuste.

Le traître sembla comprendre son regard de reproche mais n'eut pas vraiment de réaction. Comme d'habitude quoi.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

À la fin du cours, Edwards interpella Stiles alors que les autres élèves s'en allaient. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls rapidement et le professeur prit la parole sans afficher un réel mécontentement.

-Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire de quoi vous parliez avec monsieur Hale?

Stiles était surpris. Alors comme ça, il avait compris?

-Oui, je sais que l'échange n'était pas à sens unique. Je l'ai vu vous répondre plusieurs fois, ajouta l'homme en répondant au regard interrogateur de son élève. Je sais aussi qu'il vous a déjà causé des problèmes, voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas insisté auprès de lui et maintenant il vous laisse porter le chapeau. C'est injuste, donc je veux bien passer l'éponge pour une fois.

Le souffle de Stiles se relâcha d'un coup. Il avait de la chance de tomber sur un prof compréhensif et surtout consciencieux.

-En plus, vous êtes un de mes meilleurs élèves et je ne souhaite pas aggraver vos ennuis avec votre père. D'après ce que j'ai entendu raconter, vous en avez déjà bien assez. Par contre, j'aimerais que vous gardiez pour vous cette indulgence de ma part !

Le cadet s'empressa de hocher la tête.

-Bien sûr. Merci monsieur.

-Allez, filez. Le professeur Harris ne va pas vous louper sinon.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Alors là, c'était géant! S'exclama Erica en applaudissant lorsque Stiles sortit de la salle d'histoire.

-C'est pas drôle, grogna-t-il vexé.

-Si t'avais vu ta tête, continua la blonde en riant à gorge déployée. Tu ressemblais à un hamster. C'était trop mignon.

Isaac et Boyd se mirent à rire en repensant à la scène alors que Stiles se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas aller arracher le sourire de Derek de sa face de félon.

-Mais en fait, vous parliez de quoi? Demanda Boyd.

Ce gars avait l'art de poser la question qui fâche ! Il avait un radar à emmerdes à la place du cerveau ou quoi?

-Je me foutais de sa gueule, intervint Derek. Et comme il s'était fait laminer, pas étonnant de pas vouloir étaler sa honte devant tout le monde!

Stiles avait une folle envie de crier sa rage contre ce salopard d'opportuniste. Mais quel salaud! S'il assumait un peu plus sa sexualité au lieu de faire passer l'objet de ses fantasmes pour un minable, ce serait moins pathétique ! Quel lâche il faisait, ce mec !

-T'es vraiment le dernier des connards, grinça Stiles entre ses dents alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de leur salle de chimie.

-Mais tu aimes ça, non? Répondit Derek à voix basse en se penchant vers lui.

-Si tu penses réellement un truc pareil, c'est que t'es encore plus crétin que je ne le pensais. Pauvre tache, va !

Ayant craché sa haine, Stiles le planta pour entrer en classe avec Harris. Il n'avait pas revu ce dernier depuis le vendredi soir et la sonnerie de téléphone lui revint en mémoire.

Il ricana et le professeur lui lança un regard ennuyé.

-Stilinski, menaça-t-il à voix basse.

Stiles mima une fermeture éclair sur ses lèvres avant de choisir la place la plus éloignée de celle qu'occupait Derek. Il voulait que celui-ci comprenne bien que son attitude ne lui avait pas plu du tout et qu'il attendait des excuses.

À sa grande surprise, Erica vint se mettre à côté de lui. Il la regarda quelques instants sans comprendre.

-Je peux? Demanda-t-elle en s'installant.

Il haussa les épaules et vit un peu plus loin le regard de tueur qu'Isaac lui destinait. Le pauvre était obligé de se mettre à côté d'un mec que Stiles reconnut comme étant le gardien de l'équipe de crosse. Scott le lui avait vaguement présenté l'une des rares fois où il était allé voir l'entraînement de l'équipe. Un type sympa ce gardien. Mais bien sûr, pas forcément un bon remplaçant d'Erica aux yeux d'Isaac.

-Je veux le silence, claqua soudainement la voix autoritaire d'Harris. Greenberg, à côté de Boyd. Hale, à côté de Mitchell. Nelson à côté de Perez...

Il fit encore quelques changements de place auxquels échappèrent Erica et Stiles. À sa grande surprise, ce dernier aperçut plusieurs regards envieux. Visiblement, la gente masculine était jalouse de sa proximité avec la belle blonde. S'ils savaient...

-Bien, je vous avais prévenus la semaine dernière que vous alliez devoir commencer à monter un projet pour ce cours. Ayant corrigé vos copies et constaté une fois de plus que votre niveau approchait des abysses, j'ai décidé de vous laisser unir vos petites cervelles laborieuses dans l'espoir que vous parveniez à accrocher la moyenne avec ce dossier. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il est affecté d'un coefficient élevé. Alors, je vous aurais bien dit de choisir votre binôme avec soin, mais pour éviter les crises de jalousie ou les grossesses indésirées, je les ai moi-même formés.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était quoi cette histoire de bébés indésirés, là?

Erica et lui échangèrent un regard perplexe. Il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre ce prof. Il était définitivement taré.

-Bref, à partir d'aujourd'hui la personne qui se trouve à côté de vous sera votre nouveau binôme jusqu'au terme de ce projet.

L'hyperactif croisa le regard de Derek. Maintenant, c'était Stiles qui était l'objet de convoitise. Plus Erica. Tout le monde connaissait ses capacités en chimie.

-Vous avez jusqu'à notre prochain cours ensemble, c'est à dire vendredi après-midi, pour choisir votre sujet parmi la liste que je vais vous distribuer. Vous m'enverrez vos réponses sur le site du lycée. Autant vous dire que les plus rapides à faire leur choix auront davantage de chances d'avoir un sujet qui leur plaît. Les derniers...eh bien... prendront ce qu'il restera.

-Galère..., soupira Stiles.

Puis Harris rendit les copies et Stiles jeta un coup d'œil discret à celle de sa nouvelle collègue. «  _B_  ». Bon, il aurait pu tomber sur pire. Genre Scott et ses «  _F »_ à la pelle.

Par contre, la voir pratiquement tous les jours pendant les prochaines semaines, risquait de devenir une nécessité ! Et franchement, cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas. Surtout qu'il allait devoir l'inviter chez lui, non? À moins qu'ils puissent se rencontrer dehors...Peut-être en ville, dans un café sympa... Non...impossible, ça ferait bien trop «  _rencart_  ». Finalement...Mieux valait encore qu'elle vienne à la maison. Au moins, aucun élève du lycée ne pourrait les voir ensemble. Enfin...après, si elle venait chez lui, il devrait l'inviter dans sa chambre. Et ce serait encore pire. Son père allait se faire des idées. Bon, c'était décidé si elle passait à la maison, il éviterait la chambre, en revanche elle trouverait peut-être ça bizarre...Bordel, que c'était compliqué.

Et s'il allait chez elle? Non, il serait en terrain ennemi. Il allait devoir trouver une solution à ce problème avant qu'ils ne soient contraints de se mettre au boulot sérieusement. Ce qui ne lui laissait que peu de temps. Dans un mois, ils devaient rendre leur dossier. Stiles soupira en sentant déjà une migraine montrer le bout de son nez. Il observa Erica du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci semblait plutôt satisfaite. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Elle ne devait sûrement pas penser à leur future association. Sinon, elle ne ferait pas cette tête.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'ambiance autour de la table n'était pas très chaleureuse aujourd'hui. Enfin, pas qu'elle le soit vraiment d'habitude -si on pouvait déjà parler d'habitude au bout de quatre jours de cohabitation- mais ce midi elle semblait encore plus difficile que les autres fois.

Et Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire.

Isaac le tuait du regard. Boyd regardait alternativement ce dernier, puis Stiles, comme s'il comprenait quelque chose qui échappait à l'hyperactif. Erica jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à Isaac, mais la plupart du temps elle regardait Stiles timidement en essayant d'être discrète.

Un véritable imbroglio de non-dits qui risquait de leur péter à la gueule au moindre mouvement de travers.

Puis il y avait Derek. Derek qui dévisageait Stiles, le plus souvent de manière possessive mais qui examinait aussi les deux garçons de sa bande avec réflexion puis Erica avec jalousie. Mais Stiles voyait bien qu'il n'en voulait pas à la jeune fille. Après tout, c'était son amie et en plus elle n'avait rien demandé. Bien sûr, il ne faisait aucun doute pour l'hyperactif que Derek aurait souhaité faire équipe avec lui. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Nom d'un chien, comment les autres faisaient-ils pour ne rien remarquer !

Cela dit, Stiles n'en revenait pas de cette ambiance délétère. Et tout ça, uniquement à cause de sa petite personne. On pouvait dire qu'il était doué pour semer la zizanie. Et sans le faire exprès en plus...c'était très fort, l'air de rien. Il avait complètement chamboulé l'équilibre de ce cercle fermé qui paraissait pourtant tellement solide auparavant.

Dans un sens, c'était plutôt une chance que Derek ne fasse pas équipe avec lui pour ce projet, étant donné le petit jeu auquel ils se livraient en ce moment, nul doute que l'efficacité du boulot aurait été fortement amoindrie !

Gênée par cette atmosphère pesante, Erica semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais les mines sinistres de Derek et d'Isaac -qu'elle fixait furtivement- la bloquaient complètement. Stiles lui offrit un sourire contrit. La pauvre était déboussolée.

Son encouragement silencieux la motiva et elle se racla la gorge pour attirer sur elle l'attention de la tablée.

-Les gars, hier soir j'ai parlé avec mes parents de vous-savez-quoi et ils sont arrivés à un accord avec tout le monde...

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé? Demanda Isaac mécontent.

-Ben, je suis en train de le faire. Alors laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Donc, ils sont arrivés à un accord avec la partie adverse. Les fautifs seront soumis à une mesure d'éloignement. Je vous passe les détails techniques et tout mais bon, en gros, tant que vous êtes avec moi, ils ne nous feront pas chier.

-Tu parles. Ils trouveront bien un autre moyen. De toute façon dès qu'ils seront de nouveau au complet, ils s'arrangeront pour nous faire payer. Répondit Isaac.

-Oh...eh bien justement, j'avais un deuxième truc à vous dire, avoua Erica avec une grimace. Eric et Dick reviennent demain.

-Quoi? Déjà? S'étonna son meilleur ami.

-Ils ont été sanctionnés, il n'y a donc aucune raison qu'ils ne puissent pas revenir en cours aux yeux de l'administration, répondit Boyd.

-C'est vrai, fallait s'y attendre, renchérit Erica.

Un silence s'abattit de nouveau sur eux.

Stiles mit un moment à sentir que les regards étaient tous fixés sur lui.

-Je le sens mal, confia la seule fille du groupe, disant à haute voix ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

-Ils étaient trop calmes sans Eric. Ils devaient attendre d'être assez nombreux ou alors ils espèrent que nous allons baisser notre garde.

-Stilinski. Fais gaffe, prévint Boyd pour une fois.

Stiles fut surpris que le type s'inquiète pour lui. Il se serait plus attendu à recevoir ce conseil de Derek.

Il regarda Boyd droit dans les yeux et y vit une lueur de désapprobation qu'il ne comprit pas. Est-ce que ce damné observateur trop silencieux avait fini par deviner ce qui se passait avec son leader? Une fois de plus, c'était impossible à savoir. Comme toujours en fait ! Que ce soit Boyd ou Derek, impossible d'avoir une certitude sur ce qui leur passait par la tête. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux-là.

D'ailleurs, il aimerait bien savoir comment ils s'étaient rencontrés maintenant qu'il y pensait. Et Erica? Et Isaac? Comment s'étaient-ils regroupés? Des amis d'enfance? Merde. Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de connaître la genèse de cette petite bande si soudée ? Un besoin d'intégration sans doute. Rien de plus naturel. Malheureusement, il n'était pas encore suffisamment accepté pour avoir le droit de poser des questions aussi personnelles.

Alors il se contenta de la fermer en baissant le nez vers son repas. Il détestait quand il ne pouvait pas satisfaire sa curiosité.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La dernière sonnerie de la journée libéra dans les couloirs une foule d'élèves bruyante et agitée. La plupart se précipitait vers la sortie et la bande de Derek ne dérogea pas à la règle. Stiles s'arrêta au niveau des casiers pour prendre des affaires alors que les autres continuaient. Il ne leur avait pas dit qu'il était exempté de retenue et restait au lycée sans eux. En réalité, il voulait un peu de paix et de tranquillité, lassé par la présence permanente et envahissante du groupe.

-Ah merde, j'avais oublié que tu restais, s'exclama Erica en se retournant brusquement. À demain alors!

Elle sembla prête à lui faire la bise mais Isaac la retint d'une main sur l'épaule qu'il fit passer pour un geste normal, uniquement destiné à la guider vers la sortie. Stiles devait être le seul à avoir remarqué la manœuvre, et la jeune fille se laissa faire docilement, n'ayant visiblement pas noté la manipulation. Elle le suivit en souriant et Boyd leur emboîta le pas, sans un salut pour l'hyperactif.

Leur comportement était vraiment étrange.

Le seul à rester fut Derek qui se posta près de Stiles, sûrement dans l'objectif de lui parler. Ou alors, vu son air aimable, il envisageait de mordre la première personne qui approcherait de trop près !

-Derek, tu te bouges? S'écria Isaac de loin.

-Deux secondes! Répondit son leader. Je vous rejoins. Allez-y sans moi !

Le trio le regarda puis partit en discutant sans plus se soucier du retardataire.

Quand Derek fut certain que ses amis avaient tourné l'angle du couloir et qu'ils ne risquaient pas de revenir, il se tourna vers Stiles.

-Tu es en quelle salle?

-Euh... B14? Tenta l'hyperactif.

Il espérait vraiment que la salle était libre, sinon il serait grillé.

Un froncement de sourcil assombrit fugitivement le visage de Derek avant qu'il ne redevienne neutre.

-Je t'accompagne, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire en prenant le bras du cadet.

-Mais ça va pas, non ? Je suis pas un assisté. Je peux y aller tout seul, se débattit Stiles.

-Je viendrai te rechercher aussi, continua Derek comme si son protégé n'avait absolument rien dit.

-Mais arrête je te dis! Ça suffit. Je vous ai déjà bien assez dans les pattes toute la journée. Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. En plus, si t'as oublié, je te rappelle que je suis sacrément furax contre toi, et que moins je te vois, mieux je me porte !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et pourquoi?

-Nan... T'es sérieux là? Tu me poses  _vraiment_  la question?

L'aîné haussa les épaules en mettant les mains dans les poches de son jean. Il avait presque l'air sincère sur ce coup-là ! Décidément ce type n'était pas fini !

-T'as pas hésité un seul instant à me laisser assumer seul ce matin avec Edwards...et seulement pour protéger ta réputation.

-Ma réputation? Répéta Derek. Elle va très bien ma réputation. Et d'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas en quoi elle était en jeu.

-Mais, c'est toi qui...

Stiles se pencha vers l'autre pour ne se faire entendre que de lui.

-... n'assumes pas d'être homo! Sinon, tu aurais dit la vérité à tes potes. Même eux, ils ne sont pas au courant.

-Je suis pas homo, gronda Derek.

-Ah oui? Souffla Stiles d'un ton excédé. Et t'appelles ça comment, de vouloir baiser un mec?

-Et toi alors? Si tu assumais tant que ça, tu l'aurais laissé lire le mot devant tout le monde.

-Ouais. Sauf que j'étais pas seul dans l'histoire. Et puis, je n'ai rien à assumer. C'est toi qui me harcèle et me fais des avances.

Derek plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Passe une bonne heure de colle. Tu m'emmerdes. J'me casse.

Et il le laissa. Comme ça. Tout simplement.

Stiles resta de longues secondes bouche bée avant de secouer la tête de découragement.

-Mais quel gros con.

Il remonta son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du lycée. Au moins là-bas, il pourrait travailler tranquillement et peut-être même se vider la tête.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles posa son front contre sa main pour retenir sa tête de tomber sur sa table de travail. Déjà plus d'une heure qu'il bossait ici et il n'arrivait à rien. À chaque fois qu'il essayait de se concentrer, son esprit partait ailleurs. Foutue hyperactivité. Hélas, il ne pouvait pas dépasser la dose quotidienne d'Adderall, sinon il risquait d'avoir des problèmes.

Alors, il prenait son mal en patience et se concentrait autant que possible sur son boulot. Sauf que le souci '' _Erica et le devoir de chimie_ '' surgissait subitement et il se focalisait dessus. Oh pas longtemps...

Car ensuite venait le souci '' _Derek_ '' qu'il dégageait d'un revers de main. Il ne voulait pas penser à cet enfoiré.

Puis son esprit dérivait vers Scott. Puis le début de l'année. Puis son père.

Puis des eaux plus troubles... La mort de sa mère.

Etc... Etc...

-Oh et puis merde, jura-t-il en fouillant dans son sac.

Il prendrait un peu plus d'Adderall que conseillé et ça ne le tuerait pas. À moins que? De toute manière, il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Alors autant gober encore une dose.

Il regarda sa bouteille de médicament et hésita.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça.

Stiles se retourna d'un coup vers celle qui venait de parler.

-Argent?

Allison soupira et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

-Je voyais que tu avais du mal à te concentrer et je voulais juste venir te donner un coup de main.

-J'ai pas besoin de toi. Ni de qui que ce soit d'autre, rétorqua l'hyperactif de mauvaise humeur.

-Pourtant, tu laisses bien Hale et sa bande le faire.

-Ils ne m'aident pas.

-Tu parles. Ils te protègent. Et pas besoin de le nier, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il envisageait de protester. Tout le monde l'a vu. On sait tous ce qui se passe avec la bande de Keith. De toute façon, ils chercheront à se venger.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu viens là me filer des infos que je connais déjà. Tu cherches quelque chose?

-Je viens juste te mettre en garde contre Derek Hale. C'est tout. Tu l'admires, peut-être-

-Moi? L'interrompit-il avec un ton abasourdi. L'admirer? Je ne sais pas d'où tu tires tes idées mais c'est pourri. Je déteste ce mec.

-Eh bien, c'est parfait alors. En tout cas, si tu venais à l'approcher de trop près ou à continuer à le fréquenter lui et sa bande...sache qu'il n'est pas celui que tu crois... Il est capable de choses...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Des choses horribles. Ne le laisse pas te détruire comme il l'a fait avec d'autres...

Allison laissa planer un silence lourd de menaces avant que Stiles ne se décide à poser enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Tu veux que je m'éloigne d'eux?

-Je ne veux rien de toi. J'essaie juste d'aider ceux qu'il a choisis comme victimes. Je ne veux plus qu'il fasse  _à nouveau_ souffrir des innocents.

-Eh bien, sois rassurée. Je ne compte pas me laisser avoir.

-Fais attention surtout. Insista-t-elle, paraissant réellement soucieuse de son sort.

Stiles fit une grimace de contrariété.

-J'ai l'impression que tu prends cette histoire bien trop au sérieux. C'est qu'un ado. Il ne peut pas être si dangereux.

-Il l'est bien plus que tu ne peux le penser. Mais bref, tu ne sembles pas prêt à me croire, ce n'est pas trop grave tant que tu me promets de faire attention.

-Mais pourquoi devrais-je te faire une promesse à toi? S'indigna subitement Stiles qui n'y comprenait rien. Tu t'en fous pas mal que j'aille bien ou non.

Allison sembla hésitante tout à coup.

-Moi, oui. Mais Scott, lui, s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Il est vraiment soucieux quant à ce que Derek pourrait te faire, mais il est bien trop fier pour venir te parler après votre dispute.

-Scott ? Il se fait du souci pour moi? C'est la meilleure celle-là. T'en as d'autres, des blagues de ce genre?

Le regard de la jeune fille et son mutisme soudain le firent douter. Se pourrait-il qu'elle dise la vérité? Scott était-il réellement inquiet... pour lui?

-Alors, tu penses réellement qu'il se fait du souci pour moi? Insista-t-il plein d'espoir.

Allison hocha la tête.

-Il a tout le temps la tête ailleurs depuis votre rupture. Il te surveille de loin en permanence pour intervenir s'il se passe quelque chose de grave. Mais je ne suis pas censée te le dire, alors garde ça pour toi, okay? En fait, il s'en veut d'avoir réagi comme ça.

-Il vous a dit ce qui s'était passé entre nous? Questionna Stiles avec appréhension.

Il était subitement très anxieux. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais demandé si Scott allait vendre la mèche ou non. Finalement, il ne l'avait peut-être pas fait.

-Non. Il a dit que ça ne regardait personne d'autre que toi. Mais il était vraiment déçu que tu ne lui en aies pas parlé apparemment. Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais été assez dur avec lui. Du coup maintenant, il ne sait plus comment t'aborder. Il avait prévu de venir discuter avec toi pendant la sortie au musée, mais il s'est passé trop de choses ce jour-là pour qu'une occasion se présente. Et depuis, Derek te colle au train sans arrêt...

-Mouais. Il pouvait aussi me téléphoner ou venir chez moi, hein, rétorqua l'hyperactif sur un ton de reproche.

-Il a peur que tu lui raccroches au nez ou que tu ne lui ouvres pas.

Stiles savait très bien que Scott avait raison. Son ami d'enfance le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce serait exactement ainsi qu'il réagirait. Et sans savoir pourquoi, ça lui mit du baume au cœur.

-Donc, en fait tu joues au messager?

-Pas vraiment. Il ne sait pas que je suis ici. Mais je me suis dit que c'était une occasion unique en te voyant là sans personne de la bande de Derek. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais il y en a toujours un qui rôde autour de toi. Surtout Derek d'ailleurs. Toujours à te surveiller. Tu es sa proie. Il ne te lâchera plus.

-Je ne suis pas un bout de viande, s'irrita Stiles. Et je sais me défendre.

Cette insistance devenait pesante. On frôlait l'acharnement là ! Ce qui, au début, pouvait passer pour une sollicitude sincère, se transformait progressivement aux yeux de Stiles en une manipulation aux motivations de plus en plus suspectes.

-Pas contre lui. Reprit-elle. Il va réussir à t'embobiner si tu ne te méfies pas. Te faire croire qu'il est quelqu'un de bien alors que c'est faux...

L'adolescent sentait monter la colère. Pour qui se prenait cette fille à insister comme ça ? À débiner Derek d'une manière aussi excessive et violente. Okay, le mec était un peu rustre et parfois c'était un vrai connard. Mais il était capable de se montrer agréable et en tout cas, il protégeait ses amis.

-Tu sais quoi ? En fait, tu commences à me gonfler. À force d'insister comme ça, je me dis que ton seul but est de calomnier Hale. En réalité, tu ne sais rien, grogna-t-il. Hale est quelqu'un de bien

Sur ces paroles il rassembla ses affaires. Fallait qu'il s'éloigne. Elle l'énervait trop. Il devait partir avant de ne plus réussir à contenir son envie de lui balancer quelques vacheries bien senties.

Surtout que plus il ruminait ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, plus il sentait la rage monter.

Cette fille, c'était que du flan. Pas la peine de chercher le moindre bon sentiment dans sa démarche. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était l'éloigner de Derek. Il n'allait pas la laisser faire. Elle en serait pour ses frais !

-Stiles-

Elle l'attrapa par le bras alors qu'il se levait pour partir.

-Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me croire et que tu n'en as aucune envie. Mais méfie-toi. Je sens que tu finiras par l'admirer, que tu tomberas sous son charme, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Mais ce n'est qu'un écran de fumée. Il te brisera. D'ailleurs tu es déjà pris au piège et tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte.

\- Merde, lâche-moi!

Stiles se dégagea de l'emprise d'Allison qui le regarda filer vers la sortie sans plus faire un seul geste.

-Tous ceux qui s'intéressent de trop près à la famille Hale s'attirent des problèmes, asséna-t-elle en guise d'ultime avertissement en se dirigeant vers la table où elle avait laissé ses affaires.

Refusant de passer une seule seconde de plus dans le même endroit que cette fille, Stiles passa la porte comme une fusée et fonça pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à bifurquer dans le couloir principal, un bras lui bloqua soudain le passage.

-Tu es un petit menteur, dit Derek la main plaquée contre les casiers.


	25. Tu es handicapé sentimentalement

Stiles regarda le bras juste au niveau de son cou puis remonta jusqu'au visage impassible de son propriétaire. Il voulut le contourner mais Derek le repoussa doucement contre le mur de métal.

-Toi aussi tu es un menteur, rétorqua alors Stiles d'un ton plein de reproches. Et moi, je ne fais de tort à personne au moins.

-Eh bien apparemment moi non plus, étant donné que tu n'as pas été collé. Alors, arrête de mettre ça sur le tapis.

L'hyperactif grogna. Ce mec ne comprenait vraiment rien. L'heure de retenue en elle-même, Stiles s'en foutait. C'était le fait que le mec l'ait laissé se démerder tout seul et le fasse passer pour un pauvre minable auprès de ses amis. Mais clairement un concept aussi basique n'entrait pas dans le champ de compréhension de l'autre imbécile.

-Pourquoi t'es encore ici ? Demanda Stiles sans essayer davantage de se défaire de l'emprise de Derek. Le mec était buté et le retiendrait tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu satisfaction. Alors autant essayer de savoir ce qu'il attendait dans l'immédiat et Stiles pourrait se casser plus vite.

-On assistait à l'entraînement d'Isaac ce soir et je t'ai aperçu quand tu es passé pour aller à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure.

Stiles repensa immédiatement à ce qu'Allison lui avait dit. Derek passait-il effectivement son temps à le surveiller ? Son hésitation à tenter de confirmer ou infirmer cette hypothèse transparaissant dans son expression incertaine.

-Tu me suis maintenant? Questionna-t-il en fin de de compte, rassemblant tout son courage.

-Je vérifie seulement que tu ne fais pas de bêtises.

C'était assez flippant quand même...

-Des bêtises? Je n'en fais que quand tu es dans les parages. Alors, reste loin de moi si tu veux m'éviter des ennuis.

-Je parlais plus de... hum comment dire? Une infidélité par exemple.

-Une-

Stiles devint rouge de colère et repoussa violemment Derek en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule. Il lui tourna le dos, commençant à avancer pour rejoindre le couloir principal comme il l'avait prévu initialement.

-Je ne comprends pas ta réaction, déclara Derek en le dépassant pour marcher à reculons face à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant?

-T'es définitivement pas fini toi, comme mec. Une infidélité, c'est quand deux personnes sont ensemble. Dit le cadet doctement et avec seulement une pointe d'agacement dans la voix, fruit d'un effort surhumain pour contrôler sa colère. Et, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce n'est plus notre cas.

Derek s'immobilisa et d'un mouvement fluide coinça définitivement Stiles entre lui et les casiers.

-Et ça t'énerve? Demanda l'aîné avec un grand sourire carnassier.

-Qu-quoi? Bégaya Stiles embarrassé.

Ce type était un vrai sophiste. Et même pas de manière consciente. Fallait qu'il retourne chaque argument afin que celui-ci serve sa cause !

-Mais non! Reprit Stiles, beaucoup moins zen cette fois-ci. Ça m'énerve que tu fasses tes crises de jalousie alors que tu n'as aucune place dans ma vie!

Il détourna le regard, se retenant de rougir de gêne lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Allison qui s'était arrêtée net en voyant leur position...Derek emprisonnant Stiles entre son corps et les casiers. On pouvait penser que le plus costaud cherchait à l'empêcher de s'enfuir...Sauf que le « _prisonnier_ » ne faisait rien pour lui échapper.

Elle pinça les lèvres et lui lança un regard de désapprobation.

Intrigué par l'expression de Stiles, Derek tourna les yeux vers Allison.

-Tu veux ma photo Argent? Grogna-t-il en la regardant.

-Je préférerais ta tête comme trophée au-dessus de ma cheminée, rétorqua-t-elle avant de les dépasser.

Le plus âgé la suivit de ses yeux de tueur jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse du couloir et que ses bruits de pas se soient estompés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec cette connasse? Demanda-t-il hargneux une fois la menace disparue.

-Rien.

-Dis-moi la vérité, ordonna Derek d'un ton glacial.

-Je te dis que je ne faisais rien avec elle, répondit Stiles très irrité.

Cette réponse fut loin de satisfaire « _monsieur je me mêle de tout_  » qui parut sonder son prisonnier pendant un long moment avant de questionner d'un air sombre.

-Tu te la tapes?

L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux.

-T'es malade toi...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Elle est plutôt bonne, répliqua l'autre froidement. Alors, pourquoi t'en profiterais pas quand je ne suis pas là?

-T'es complètement fou.

-Oh oui..., murmura Derek avec des yeux assassins.

Sa main quitta lentement les casiers métalliques pour venir s'échouer sur la hanche de Stiles. Il la fit glisser lentement pour l'introduire sous le sweat de sa «  _victime_  » qui sentit désagréablement la morsure de la paume froide de Derek contre sa peau. Il frissonna de la tête aux pieds et serra le poignet de l'aîné pour lui faire lâcher prise. Ces foutus casiers en métal avaient réussi à refroidir sa mains pourtant si chaude d'habitude. La sensation eut le mérite de l'empêcher de craquer et de rendre crédible sa réaction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches? Lâche-moi. Oublie pas notre pari. Tu ne vas quand même pas perdre si facilement, tenta Stiles pour que Derek arrête.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce pari débile.

Il faufila sa main sur le torse de l'hyperactif et pencha la tête pour poser sa joue contre celle de l'autre, jouant du bout de son pouce avec un de ses tétons, usant ainsi de pratiques totalement déloyales. Bordel que c'était dur de ne pas gémir connement.

-Si j'apprends par le plus grand des hasards que tu t'envoies en l'air avec n'importe qui d'autre que moi, tu auras des putains de problèmes. C'est clair? Susurra doucereusement son tortionnaire.

-Et toi? Rétorqua Stiles.

La réplique avait fusé sans filtre. Pas malin...

-Quoi et moi? Répéta Derek surpris en reculant.

-Et toi, tu en as le droit?

Autant aller jusqu'au bout puisque le coup était parti.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas un mec dans ton genre qui va m'en empêcher.

Stiles serra les dents et passa sous le bras de Derek pour s'échapper de son emprise. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire si Derek avait d'autres aventures? Ce serait parfait pour ses objectifs. Plus le mec aurait d'autres partenaires dans sa vie, moins il le harcèlerait.

La question essentielle était donc plutôt...Stiles avait-il vraiment envie que Derek le laisse tranquille finalement? Parce qu'en fait, il était jaloux. Monstrueusement jaloux que Derek puisse désirer quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et en toute logique, l'idée à elle seule, le mettait en rage. Mais quel con il faisait. Plus stupide, on pouvait pas trouver, il se serait giflé pour cette faiblesse insupportable.

-Dis-moi, elle est intéressante cette réaction. Ça te ferait donc chier de savoir que je me tape quelqu'un d'autre? Demanda Derek en jubilant de pouvoir enfin coincer Stiles.

Il attendait quoi ? Un mensonge alambiqué ou un démenti cinglant...ou tout simplement une pirouette dont Stiles était coutumier afin d'éluder la question ? Eh bien il allait le surprendre en lui balançant la simple vérité. Stiles eut un demi-sourire avant de répondre.

-Oui. Carrément.

Derek s'arrêta d'un coup dans sa marche. Bingo ! Il ne s'attendait donc pas à ce que la vérité sorte directement pour une fois. Maintenant Stiles souriait franchement. Il adorait le surprendre.

-Haha... Tu ne dis plus rien? Demanda-t-il gaiement en se retournant pour faire face à l'autre. Je t'ai coupé la chique !

Immédiatement, deux mains encadrèrent son visage alors qu'une bouche venait à la rencontre de la sienne. Le contact fut chaste et court.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Il était plutôt habitué à la violence et à l'empressement de Derek. Pas à de la... douceur?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota Derek contre ses lèvres. Il n'y aura personne d'autre.

Dire que Stiles était sur le cul était un euphémisme.

Derek l'avait bien eu. Il était incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Et heureusement que ce dernier avait déclaré n'en avoir rien à foutre de leur pseudo «  _pari_ » parce que Stiles venait clairement de perdre le duel verbal en même temps que tous ses moyens.

Comment ce mec pouvait-il être si exécrable et en même temps étrangement adorable?

Le plus vieux ferma les yeux tout en gardant son front collé contre celui de son vis à vis qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais que lui arrivait-il maintenant? Il faisait une crise de romantisme aigu ?

-Derek?

Celui-ci lâcha le visage de Stiles et ses mains descendirent sur son cou avant qu'il ne l'attire contre lui pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois doucement et...am...non, affectueusement. Parce que, malgré ce que Stiles ressentait à cet instant venant de Derek, il ne parvenait pas à lui associer le mot «  _amoureusement_  ».

Pour son plus grand regret.

Il ferma les paupières à son tour et profita intensément du baiser.

Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que Derek Hale l'embrassait comme s'il était l'être le plus précieux à ses yeux. Et cette chaleur qu'il ressentait en lui, partout, c'était vraiment le pied !

_Le lendemain..._

En arrivant près de la salle de cours, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que chaque matin il abordait Derek différemment. La veille, il l'avait ignoré. Mais aujourd'hui il n'avait qu'une envie, courir vers lui et l'embrasser.

En fait, il voulait y croire. Croire qu'ils pouvaient finalement créer quelque chose ensemble.

Pourtant il restait lucide. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille au soir pouvait n'être qu'un plan de Derek. Un piège pervers. Une manœuvre, du genre de celle dont Allison lui avait parlée. Mais il priait pour que les propos de cette fille ne soient que des calomnies. Il voulait avoir raison et penser que Derek était quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être avec quelques pulsions violentes et inadaptées, mais un type fondamentalement honnête.

Ce baiser... Il y avait pensé toute la nuit après que Derek l'ait finalement laissé rentrer chez lui. Ce qui n'avait pas été si facile car le gars était devenu très très chaud. Difficile à raisonner même. Et s'ils n'avaient pas été dans l'enceinte du lycée, avec encore des allées et venues de membres du personnel ou de lycéens, nul doute qu'il serait devenu délicat de l'empêcher d'aller beaucoup plus loin.

Et Stiles avait bien regretté d'être dans ce foutu bahut à ce moment-là. Parce que Derek avait raison. L'hyperactif allait craquer. Il était mûr. À deux doigts de lui tomber tout rôti dans le bec. Et pour maîtriser de telles envies, on parlait plus de self-control mais de techniques ancestrales dignes de moines shaolin surentraînés ! Or son dernier voyage au Tibet était foutrement loin...voire il n'avait jamais eu lieu. Bref...Stiles était dans la merde.

Prenant une inspiration fébrile à l'idée de revoir Derek, il entra dans la classe du coach où le regard de Keith le cueillit à froid. Ceux de sa bande n'étaient guère plus tendres. Bien au chaud sur son nouveau petit nuage, il avait zappé que les mecs seraient de nouveau au complet à dater d'aujourd'hui.

Il frissonna et tourna la tête vers la place qu'occupait habituellement la bande de Derek.

Personne.

Puis son regard glissa vers la gauche et il vit Scott et ses amis. Celui-ci discutait avec Jackson et Lydia avec entrain sans se soucier du reste.

Allison n'était pas là.

Stiles avança alors vers le fond de la classe où devraient le rejoindre ses protecteurs s'ils décidaient de se montrer. Hélas. Pour cela, il était contraint de passer juste à côté de ceux qu'il devait précisément éviter.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avança entre les tables. Lorsqu'il fut au voisinage du groupe de Keith, le silence se fit d'un coup. Une jambe lui barra le passage et Eric se dressa devant lui.

Heureusement, ils avaient la même taille. Un bon point pour s'en sortir. Mais côté corpulence ce n'était pas la même chanson.

Stiles avait vraiment hâte de commencer les cours avec Terry. Il en avait besoin pour survivre ici.

-Te voilà toi !

-Me voilà moi, répéta Stiles par réflexe.

-Tiens, t'es tout seul aujourd'hui? Ton chien de garde n'est pas là? Demanda Ken.

-Effectivement, répondit l'hyperactif. Au moins, on sait que tu n'as pas de problème de vue.

Stiles sentit qu'un des autres venait de bloquer le chemin derrière lui.

-J'aimerais aller m'asseoir, dit-il. Tu pourrais te pousser?

Apparemment, certains élèves commençaient à se poser des questions en les voyant ainsi. Mais un seul d'entre eux bougerait-il pour le défendre? Non, bien sûr que non. Ils avaient la trouille. Autant se démerder seul au lieu d'attendre qu'on l'aide.

-Tu ne voudrais pas nous suivre dehors?

-Tu n'as peut-être pas de problèmes de vue, mais du côté de l'audition c'est autre chose, rétorqua Stiles agacé. Laisse-moi passer, je t'ai dit.

-On doit parler avant. Alors bouge ton cul.

-Pas question. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

-Tu vas-

-T'as pas entendu ce qu'il t'a dit? Le coupa une voix qui soulagea Stiles plus que de raison. Laisse-le tranquille connard.

Le regard de bête féroce de son sauveur sembla faire son petit effet puisque le chemin se dégagea comme par miracle. Derek exerça une petite poussée dans le dos de Stiles pour lui suggérer d'avancer et se pencha contre son oreille.

-Ne les provoque pas. Et surtout, ne me refais plus un coup comme celui d'hier soir, sinon ils pourraient bien t'avoir.

-Je fais ce que je veux, riposta Stiles.

À chaque fois qu'il sortait ce genre de phrase en mode automatique, la seconde d'après, il avait envie de se punir en se mordant la langue. Parce que bien entendu, il savait que Derek avait raison. Seulement il ne supportait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres et qu'on l'oblige à faire quelque chose. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il s'était énervé quand Allison avait voulu l'avertir la veille. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui donner des ordres ou de vouloir le contraindre.

Et, malgré ce que sa raison lui chantait sur tous les tons, il restait fermement décidé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Stiles observa Derek, curieux de savoir comment il allait réagir à cette rébellion de principe de son protégé, mais celui-ci était plus occupé à vérifier son portable.

-Ils sont où les autres? Demanda Stiles curieux.

Derek leva brièvement les yeux de son écran tactile avant de se concentrer de nouveau dessus.

-Ils s'occupent d'une affaire pour moi.

L'hyperactif ouvrit de grands yeux intrigués. Ça avait l'air intéressant. Sa curiosité était titillée.

-Et c'est quoi cette affaire?

Un regard en coin et un petit sourire énigmatique répondirent à sa question.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir?

-Puisque je te le demande, insista le cadet.

Derek leva les yeux à nouveau mais cette fois avec un regard grave dirigé vers la porte de la salle. Stiles suivit la direction et vit entrer le trio manquant. Ils avancèrent vers eux affichant des expressions bien différentes.

Isaac avait l'air normal. Il s'approchait comme d'habitude avec une dégaine nonchalante. Boyd, par contre, paraissait soucieux. Mais le pire c'était Erica. Elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Stiles se demandait bien quelle '' _affaire_ '' Derek avait bien pu leur confier pour qu'ils aient des réactions aussi diverses. Il les regarda s'asseoir tandis qu'Erica lui lançait un regard soupçonneux et peut-être même... mauvais.

Lui, qui avait l'habitude d'être dans ses bonnes grâces ne comprenait pas ce changement.

-Alors? Demanda Derek impatient.

-Rien, répondit Isaac ennuyé. Elle dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

-Et vous la croyez? Questionna le leader.

-Ouais, dit Isaac. C'est une conne, mais pas à ce point. Elle nous a pas roulés.

-Boyd? Appela Derek.

-Je pense qu'elle a caché quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas important à mon avis. Juste des menaces ou un truc de ce genre.

L'aîné se tourna finalement vers Erica qui fulminait.

-Et toi Erica?

-J'espère, pour leur belles petites gueules, qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Stiles perçut le regard meurtrier que la jeune fille posait sur lui et il haussa les sourcils.

-Euh... Vous parlez de qui, là? Intervint-il.

Bizarrement, plus personne ne le regardait plus désormais.

-Okay. Bon, je ne comprends pas tout mais-

Stiles se tut lorsque ses yeux furent attirés vers la porte. Dans l'embrasure de celle-ci se tenait Allison. Elle évitait tout contact visuel avec lui. Il l'observa avec attention, de haut en bas, sous le regard de la bande de Derek qu'il savait vissé sur lui. Ils le scrutaient. Sûrement à la recherche du moindre signe. D'un signe de quoi, grands dieux?

Les méninges de Stiles tournaient à plein régime. Qu'avaient-ils pu demander à la copine de Scott? Cet abruti de Derek n'avait tout de même pas osé suggérer aux autres d'aller l'interroger sur une hypothétique relation entre elle et lui ! Donc, il avait dû leur dire de chercher quelque chose d'autre. Mais quoi? Quelque chose qui pourrait le compromettre d'après la remarque d'Erica et son regard meurtrier.

Croyaient-il qu'il entretenait des contacts «  _secrets_ » avec la bande de Scott? Mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu leur faire? Ou alors, ils soupçonnaient un coup fourré.

-Vous pensiez trouver quoi en discutant avec elle exactement? Demanda Stiles sèchement.

Aucun ne répondit.

-Alors? Insista-t-il.

-Je me demandais juste ce que tu foutais avec elle hier soir à la bibliothèque, et comme tu n'as pas voulu me répondre il fallait bien agir, répondit enfin Derek.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question, fit remarquer Stiles.

-On n'a pas de compte à te rendre, rétorqua Isaac. Si on a des doutes sur ton compte, il faut bien qu'on vérifie. S'agirait pas que tu nous prennes pour des cons. T'as de la chance qu'il ne se soit rien passé.

-Alors ça, vous n'en savez foutrement rien, s'énerva Stiles, terriblement vexé qu'on puisse penser de lui qu'il était un traître.

Il reprit son sac sur son épaule.

-Si ça se trouve on a baisé comme des bêtes, Argent et moi, en préparant des plans sournois pour vous faire expulser des États-Unis parce que vous avez osé taguer mon casier en début d'année, grogna-t-il avec sarcasme.

Stiles se leva d'un coup et, faisant fi des regards qu'il avait attirés sur lui et la bande, il partit s'asseoir au premier rang pour s'éloigner d'eux le plus possible. Même si le fait qu'ils l'aient soupçonné d'avoir manigancé quelque chose avec Argent aurait dû le laisser de marbre, cette suspicion l'avait blessé.

Après tout ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils étaient juste liés par une dette. Le groupe le protégeait et c'était tout. Pas d'amitié, pas de sentiments, pas d'entente. Juste une cohabitation semi-forcée, créée par la conjoncture.

Que leur intervention lui ait fait du mal l'énervait. Pourquoi se révélait-il si vulnérable? Il savait très bien que Boyd et Isaac ne l'appréciaient pas. Quant aux deux autres, l'un n'était absolument pas objectif, totalement aveuglé par une jalousie maladive et la seconde...eh bien...il avait du mal à comprendre les réactions de cette fille envers lui.

Bref...Stiles ne devrait plus s'attacher aussi vite et aussi facilement. C'était stupide. Mais de ce côté-là, il avait toujours été faible. Il sociabilisait trop rapidement et souvent avec les mauvaises personnes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui attirait des problèmes.

Stiles soupira et posa son visage contre ses mains. Les coudes posés sur la table, le dos courbé, il savait qu'il devait donner l'impression d'être pitoyable. Mais il ne voulait plus faire semblant d'aller bien. Parce qu'en réalité, rien n'allait. Il s'était laissé embobiner depuis la semaine précédente, croyant que tout pouvait changer. Mais ce n'était que poudre aux yeux. Il s'emballait trop vite et ne réfléchissait pas assez.

Le coach entra dans la classe d'un pas précipité, semant dans son sillage des feuilles volantes échappant à ses bras surchargés.

-Désolé pour le retard les mômes. Un problème de plomberie.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait trouver une excuse bidon à chaque cours ce prof?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-... Et si demain vous n'avez pas lu cet extrait, je vous fous mon pied au-

Stiles se leva et se dépêcha de sortir, au cas où n'importe quel membre de la bande de Derek souhaiterait lui parler. Il fonça hors de la salle et traça jusqu'à celle de son prochain cours sans prêter attention à quoi ou à qui que ce soit.

-Vous l'avez vu passer par où, l'autre débile? Demanda une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle d'Eric.

Stiles eut le réflexe de se coller au mur d'un couloir adjacent en attendant qu'ils passent devant lui. Quand ils eurent pris une bonne avance, il sortit de sa cachette et courut jusqu'à la salle de cours. Il retint la porte, juste avant qu'elle ne se ferme, et soupira en constatant qu'il était le dernier arrivé.

La seule place libre était pratiquement à côté de Derek. Ils l'avaient fait exprès les cons. Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il s'installa bon gré mal gré et sortit son cours sur lequel il commençades gribouillages nerveux tout en écoutant le phrasé soporifique de leur prof de philosophie.

-Stilinski, chuchota Erica en diagonale devant lui alors qu'elle se retournait.

Il l'ignora superbement, poursuivant le dessin automatique dont il ornait un coin de sa feuille. Ce n'était certes pas du grand art mais il s'en contrefichait. Ça ne servait que d'exutoire à sa colère.

-Stilinski! Insista la jeune fille un peu plus fort.

Il ne lui accorda toujours pas la moindre attention. Rien à battre de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

-Stilinski.

Cette fois-ci c'était la voix grave de Derek. Il ne put s'empêcher de réagir. Discrètement certes, mais beaucoup trop à son avis. Sa main tressauta légèrement mais il réprima son tremblement et rentra la tête dans les épaules en une position boudeuse digne d'un gamin. C'était ainsi qu'il se percevait à cet instant précis. Un gamin qui faisait la tête.

-Stilinski! Réponds, merde à la fin! S'impatienta Derek en se penchant dans l'allée pour donner une pichenette sur le bras de Stiles qui l'enleva de la trajectoire.

-Monsieur Hale, le réprimanda le prof. Pourriez-vous suivre mon cours au lieu d'embêter votre camarade?

Le coupable grogna sous les regards qui se tournèrent vers lui et le professeur reprit son explication. À partir de ce moment, Derek et Erica cessèrent leurs tentatives infructueuses.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles s'ennuyait à mourir. Rien d'intéressant à faire et ce cours était tellement mal foutu qu'il n'arrivait pas à le suivre plus de trois minutes d'affilées. Et puis...il était légèrement déçu. Déjà dix minutes que Derek avait été rappelé à l'ordre et cet idiot n'avait plus fait une seule tentative pour lui parler. On pouvait pas dire qu'il ait montré beaucoup d'obstination.

Un chuchotement sur sa gauche attira son attention et il n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'écouter la conversation discrètement.

-Ça ne sert à rien, disait Isaac. En plus, qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre?

-Pourquoi vous voulez absolument qu'il revienne? Renchérissait Boyd. Tous les deux, vous agissez étrangement avec lui en ce moment. On dirait presque que vous changez de camp.

Stiles voulu entendre la réponse d'Erica mais elle parlait d'une voix trop basse pour lui.

-Ouais. Je suis du même avis, ajouta Derek.

L'hyperactif soupira et interrompit son espionnage incomplet. À la place, il laissa ses yeux dériver distraitement sans penser à rien de particulier.

Soudain une vibration contre sa cuisse le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Son portable fut extrait de la poche de son jean et il lut avec surprise le nom de l'expéditeur.

'' _L'homme de tes rêves_ ''

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et s'étouffa. Quelques proches voisins se retournèrent vers lui, gênés par le bruit qu'il tentait de camoufler derrière son poing. Un ricanement sur sa gauche lui apprit que ce subtil expéditeur  _anonyme_  était Derek. Ce fut là qu'il comprit ce que ce couillon avait trafiqué la veille avec son portable, en dehors de fouiner dans ses messages. Il avait relevé son numéro et entré le sien dans ses contacts avec ce pseudo stupide.

Curieux, il ouvrit le message sous le regard attentif de Derek.

-' _Arrête de m'ignorer_.'

Stiles se retint d'aller le frapper. Le mec aurait pu s'excuser mais non, il préférait encore lui donner un ordre. Mais quel crétin! Il n'avait toujours rien compris à la logique Stilinskienne.

Juste pour le plaisir de provoquer Derek, en guise de réponse, Stiles posa son téléphone bien en vue sur le bord de sa table.

L'hyperactif était un grand rancunier, il en avait conscience.

-Stilinski merde! S'énerva Derek.

Stiles adopta une moue contrariée et se mit à jouer avec son stylo. Il était proche d'exploser et de se tourner pour lui crier de la fermer. Mais il devait garder son calme. Lui dire ce qu'il pensait serait rentrer dans son jeu.

-Réponds-moi ou tu le regretteras.

Et voilà, les menaces maintenant. Bon, le mec perdait son calme. Le plus jeune fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais il prit quand même son portable par précaution. Il savait de quoi l'autre était capable. Mieux valait ne pas trop l'énerver.

Il mit son téléphone sous sa table et commença à taper sa réponse.

-' _Je fais ce que je veux. On est dans un pays libre._ '

Bon, fallait pas pousser. Il aimait bien la provoque et surtout détestait se faire marcher sur les pieds, mais il était pas maso pour autant.

Un soupir exaspéré lui parvint et Stiles sourit malicieusement. Il ne sut pas si l'autre l'avait vu faire mais il s'en foutait.

Une réponse lui vint rapidement.

-' _Tu es insupportable_.'

Stiles sourit un peu plus.

-' _Je sais_.'

Il posa son portable contre son ventre et attendit patiemment la réponse de Derek. Quand elle arriva, il attendit encore un peu avant de le consulter.

-' _Si tu fuis à la fin de l'heure, fais gaffe à ton cul et cours très vite. Parce que je t'attraperai, n'en doute pas une seule seconde._ '

Stiles arqua un sourcil. Allait-il jouer jusqu'au bout ou non? Bah, c'était plus sage de se rendre. Mais en même temps il se demandait ce que ferait Derek. Lui courrait-il après dans les couloirs? Ça serait plutôt drôle.

-Tu n'aimeras pas du tout.

L'hyperactif sursauta en entendant la voix de Derek.

-Quoi? Répondit-il surpris.

-Je sais ce que tu as derrière la tête, déclara l'aîné.

-Et alors?

-Tu ferais mieux d'oublier.

Stiles regarda Derek plus attentivement et son regard déterminé le convainquit. Il avait intérêt à lui obéir cette fois. Ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, mais il préférait rester en vie.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Voulant tenir parole, Stiles prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires et bientôt Derek vint s'appuyer contre sa table.

-Tu fais la gueule ? Demanda-t-il.

-Yep.

Erica s'approcha elle aussi.

-Désolée qu'on t'ait blessé, dit-elle.

Derek la regarda avec étonnement. Stiles ne put déterminer si c'était à cause du fait que la fille s'était excusée ou si c'était parce qu'elle avait dit qu'il avait été blessé. Le gars n'avait pas compris ça?

-Depuis quand tu t'excuses pour rien? S'étonna Derek..

Ah bah, c'était un peu des deux en fait. Ce type ne pigeait vraiment rien aux relations sociales.

-Tu vis dans un monde à part ou quoi, Hale? Répliqua Stiles. Bien sûr que je me suis senti blessé!

Derek le regarda avec incompréhension. Il semblait même un peu perdu.

-Vraiment?

Il avait l'air de croire que Stiles se foutait de lui.

-C'est stupide, ajouta-t-il. Pourquoi tu l'aurais été?

-Peut-être parce que vous m'avez traité comme de la merde sans aucune raison?

Derek fronça les sourcils encore plus et sembla sur le point de lui donner une réponse cinglante mais Erica lui balança un coup de coude et le devança.

-On est désolés pour ça. On te croit quand tu dis que tu n'as rien fait.

Elle lança un regard de reproche à Derek qui secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers la sortie où les autres les attendaient déjà.

Quand Stiles et la jeune fille arrivèrent eux aussi, Isaac faisait la gueule.

-Alors ça y est, c'est bon? La diva a terminé sa crise existentielle? Lâcha-t-il d'un ton acide.

L'hyperactif le dépassa sans répondre. Ça ne servait à rien de prendre la peine de répondre à ce gars. Il le détesterait sûrement toujours. Alors il préféra le snober et tant pis si ça l'emmerdait...Tant mieux même !

Quant à Derek, eh bien qu'il aille se faire voir. Tant qu'il ne ferait pas l'effort de comprendre la logique humaine basique et refuserait de s'excuser, Stiles continuerait à lui faire la gueule.


	26. Je n'aime pas mon prénom

-C'est bizarre, non ? s'exclama Erica tout à coup.

-Qu'ils n'aient toujours rien fait ? demanda Boyd.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Ouais, reprit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers la table de Keith.

Stiles soupira.

-Moi, ça m'arrange alors n'attirez pas la malchance sur ma tête avec vos remarques, rétorqua-t-il dans l'incapacité d'observer ses ennemis depuis sa place.

-Ils attendent sûrement que Stilinski soit seul, commenta Isaac.

-Sinon ils auraient déjà donné au moins un avertissement, confirma Derek.

-Sauf que Stilinski est toujours avec nous, fit remarquer Boyd.

-Et avec ma mesure d'éloignement, ils sont dans la merde, renchérit Erica. Stilinski ne court donc aucun risque.

Stiles poussa un grand soupir qui attira sur lui l'attention de la tablée.

-Vous pourriez pas arrêter ça ?

-Arrêter quoi ? s'étonna Isaac.

-De dire '' _Stilinski_ '' à tout bout de champ. Je m'appelle  _Stiles_ au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas.

-Ce n'est même pas ton vrai prénom, riposta Boyd.

-Et alors ? Se défendit l'hyperactif. Boyd c'est pas non plus ton prénom à ce que je sache. N'est-ce pas  _Vernon ?_

L'adolescent parut vexé. Après tout, on pouvait le comprendre. Ce prénom n'était pas très facile à porter.

-Alors c'est quoi ton vrai prénom ? Questionna Erica curieuse.

-Si j'en ai changé, c'est pour une bonne raison, non ? rétorqua Stiles.

-Il était si moche que ça ? ricana Isaac.

L'hyperactif ne répondit pas et redressa la tête fièrement. Derek semblait particulièrement intéressé par ce sujet de conversation devant la détermination de son protégé à garder son secret.

-Si tu nous dis ton vrai prénom, on arrêtera de t'appeler Stilinski, proposa Isaac qui paraissait bien plus curieux qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

-Pour que vous le disiez à tout le monde après ? Tu rêves, Lahey, rétorqua Stiles.

-Stiles.

Le concerné se retourna vers Erica avec un regard interrogatif.

-Quoi ?

-Oh euh... Rien... Je... Je voulais juste essayer.

Stiles releva un sourcil. C'était bizarre. Il regarda Derek du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci faisait comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais l'hyperactif ne manqua pas d'observer le tic nerveux au coin de sa bouche. Il aurait bien voulu faire comme Erica et l'appeler par son surnom. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Ou du moins pas en public et pas devant les deux autres. Tant que Boyd et Isaac ne le feraient pas, il serait coincé. Stiles le comprenait très bien. Mais le savoir n'empêchait pas qu'il soit un peu déçu. Il aimait beaucoup lorsque Derek lui donnait son surnom, ça créait automatiquement une sorte de proximité, une intimité dont Stiles était friand. Et malheureusement, l'autre ne le faisait pas assez à son goût.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire sortir un peu ! clama le coach arborant son éternel regard fou et ses cheveux hirsutes. Vous ne devez pas en avoir l'habitude avec le nez toujours fourré dans vos ordis. On va donc aérer tout ça !

Il passa son fidèle sifflet autour de son cou avant d'y souffler une nouvelle fois frénétiquement.

-Enlève tes mains de là Greenberg ! Allez, on va dans les bois les enfants !

Il sourit d'un air étrange.

-En route mauvaise graine, ordonna-t-il dans un grand geste du bras.

Stiles le regarda avec lassitude et termina de lacer ses baskets avant de rejoindre Derek. Il ressemblait vraiment à un chien de compagnie en faisant ça.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles attendit que Finstock soit hors de vue pour s'arrêter au bord du chemin, laissant passer tous les autres élèves. Les bandes de Keith, Derek et Scott le dépassèrent sans le voir à sa plus grande joie. Il allait enfin pouvoir disposer d'un peu de temps pour lui.

En plus, il refusait de courir et n'aimait pas spécialement galoper dans les bois. Il n'avait aucune affinité particulière avec les chiens de chasse ou les chevaux.

Alors il se mit à flâner hors du sentier, sans aucune crainte de se perdre. Après tout, que risquait-il ? Le sentier principal n'était pas loin et le groupe devrait forcément repasser par là au moment du retour. Il les entendrait et pourrait les rejoindre facilement. D'autant qu'il n'avait aucunement de s'enfoncer à travers bois. En dehors de ça, côté danger, à part les pumas qui - en théorie - n'attaquaient pas les humains si on ne les emmerdait pas, il n'y avait pas de fauves dans le coin. Enfin, ça il n'en était pas si sûr. Peut-être se trompait-il ?

Et puis, s'il se perdait quelqu'un finirait par se mettre à sa recherche. D'ailleurs c'était un excellent moyen de tester la motivation de Derek. Parce que c'était bien beau de prétendre le protéger, de lui ordonner de rester près d'eux pour éviter les ennuis, mais force était de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de garde du corps près de lui, là, tout de suite.

Derek n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait disparu. En fait, ce salaud s'en fichait de savoir ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Plongé dans ses pensées, Stiles errait sans but depuis un long moment lorsqu'il regarda l'heure sur son portable et grimaça. Merde, le temps avait filé drôlement vite. Il avait intérêt à rejoindre le sentier pour réintégrer le groupe avant qu'on ne se rende compte de son absence. À moins que...

Tiens, il avait bien envie de leur ficher un peu la frousse. Ça ne pouvait faire de mal à personne.

Sauf s'il tombait sur un ours. Il avait pensé au puma, mais les ours... Avec toutes ces histoires de protection des animaux, on les réintroduisait un peu partout... Alors y avait-il des ours à Beacon Hills ? Il devrait s'informer un peu plus là-dessus. Ça pouvait être intéress-

-Mais à quoi je pense franchement ? Se dit-il à lui-même étonné de sa propre connerie.

Il prit la décision de remettre ses projets à plus tard et entreprit de se diriger dans la direction qui lui semblait mener au sentier.

-J'ai entendu une voix, entendit-il de loin.

Bon les voilà pensa-t-il, très satisfait de son sens de l'orientation. Des bruits de pas et de chamailleries s'approchaient et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se faire reconnaître, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

Il poussa un cri sous la paume ferme et se fit plaquer brutalement contre un torse puissant.

-Chut...

Le souffle contre son oreille lui apporta un parfum familier et il reconnut très vite la chevalière de Derek à un centimètre de son nez.

Il soupira de soulagement et se détendit immédiatement. Pourtant il n'aurait pas dû ! Le mec pouvait lui faire n'importe quoi ici, perdu en pleine forêt. L'assommer, l'attaquer, le tuer... Les scénarios catastrophes étaient nombreux. Mais étrangement, il lui faisait confiance. Totalement.

-Sois silencieux, murmura Derek contre son cou.

Il le tira en arrière vers un petit fossé couvert de roches basses où il l'entraîna à sa suite.

-Baisse-toi, lui ordonna-t-il tout bas.

Stiles était à deux doigts de protester contre ce nouvel ordre -il détestait les ordres-, mais à ce moment précis il identifia les propriétaires des voix. Éric et Keith. Les autres ne devaient pas être bien loin. Heureusement que Derek était arrivé, sinon il se serait immanquablement jeté dans la gueule du loup. Son protecteur le maintint au sol en prêtant toute son attention à la bande qui les cherchait.

Le corps tendu à l'extrême, l'oreille aux aguets et les yeux fixés vers le haut de leur cachette, Derek attendait. Figé comme un chien de chasse.

-Je croyais l'avoir vu par ici.

La voix, beaucoup plus proche qu'avant, effraya Stiles qui sentit la paume de son sauveur appuyer plus fort sur sa bouche pour étouffer son hoquet de surprise.

-Il s'est quand même pas volatilisé ce sale-

Stiles avait fait rouler une pierre en essayant de garder son équilibre et le bruit de sa chute attira l'attention des autres sur eux.

Derek, avec la rapidité d'un ninja, le traîna d'un grand coup derrière un plus grand rocher. À peine une seconde, avant que leurs poursuivants ne se penchent pour observer l'endroit exact où ils se trouvaient précédemment.

-Bah, on devrait y aller, déclara Keith. Ce n'était rien. Un rongeur a dû faire rouler un caillou.

-Okay, on va par là, commanda Éric.

Ils s'éloignèrent au pas de course et leurs voix s'estompèrent jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne les perçoive plus.

-Depuis quand tu te caches toi ? demanda Stiles qui avait plus l'habitude de le voir faire sa loi.

-Depuis qu'être à deux contre six au milieu des bois est dangereux, répliqua Derek en se couchant sur le dos.

-T'as peur de quatre mecs en plus ? Je t'ai connu plus téméraire, répondit Stiles en se redressant sur ses coudes pour pouvoir regarder son sauveur dans les yeux.

-Je suis peut-être téméraire, mais je suis pas stupide. Je sais reconnaître un combat perdu d'avance quand j'en vois un.

-Mouais...

L'hyperactif afficha une moue dubitative en repensant à l'obstination de Derek pour le séduire. Après tout rien ne prouvait que dans ce cas il s'agissait d'un combat perdu d'avance... Ce n'était même pas un combat.

-Comment t'as fait pour savoir ? demanda le cadet.

-Pour savoir quoi ?

-Qu'ils me cherchaient.

-Parce que je te cherchais aussi, tiens ! répondit Derek comme s'il parlait à un idiot. D'ailleurs à propos de ça...

Il lui donna un coup à l'arrière du crâne le faisant couiner de douleur. Virile la réaction !

-Mais t'es malade toi, grommela-t-il en frottant l'endroit où l'autre avait tapé. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Parce que t'es inconscient. Je t'ai lâché une seconde des yeux et t'avais déjà disparu. J'ai cru que...

-Que quoi ?

-Rien.

-Bah si, dis-moi. Tu croyais quoi ? Que je me tapais Argent derrière un arbre ?

Derek roula des yeux.

-Arrête d'être si rancunier et si susceptible. Hier, je ne cherchais pas à te blesser. Si j'avais voulu le faire, j'aurais utilisé autre chose que ça. Et puis, aujourd'hui je ne pensais pas à ce genre de chose.

-Alors à quoi ?

-Je croyais que tu t'étais fait bouffer par un puma, répondit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel. Non, mais tu croyais quoi ? Je savais au contraire que cette putain de sortie débile en forêt serait l'occasion rêvée pour Martin et sa clique de s'en prendre à toi.

-Alors tel le prince charmant que tu es, tes pas t'ont guidé jusqu'à la demoiselle en détresse que tu crois que je suis, soupira Stiles. Quelle barbe de t'avoir pendu à mes basques en permanence...

Les deux garçons soupirèrent de concert. C'était vraiment éreintant de se disputer sans cesse.

Derek replia un bras derrière sa nuque et remonta un peu sur son lit de pierre.

-On devrait y aller, non ? intervint l'hyperactif d'un ton calme. Les autres vont se demander où on est.

-Je me fiche de ce qu'ils se demandent, maugréa Derek en se couchant plus confortablement.

-Le coach va croire qu'on a séché, ajouta Stiles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en balance de ça. C'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne sèche pas moi. Je veux réussir mes études.

-C'est pas louper un cours de sport qui va mettre ton brillant avenir en péril.

Le plus jeune haussa les épaules.

-Dis-le tout de suite si tu veux me fuir, plaisanta soudain son garde du corps en se relevant sur un coude.

-Bah, comme tu l'as si bien dit, on est tout seuls dans la forêt donc... Je préfère jouer la sécurité.

Derek le fixa droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

-Fais-moi un peu confiance...

Il leva la main pour frôler la joue de Stiles du bout des doigts.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance non plus je te ferais dire, rétorqua le cadet sans toutefois reculer pour échapper au contact.

-Ça pourrait changer...

-Ah oui ? marmonna Stiles en faisant la moue. Et comment ?

-Si tu faisais quelque chose pour moi.

-Pas plutôt  _avec_  toi ? rectifia l'hyperactif.

-Pour une fois que tu comprends un sous-entendu de ce genre... On est sur la bonne voie.

Derek paraissait content de lui.

-Pff... Tu te fais des films.

Stiles se mit sur les genoux avant de prendre appui sur des rochers pour se relever. Mais une main l'attrapa par la manche et l'obligea à se baisser à nouveau.

-Quoi ? maugréa-t-il agacé.

Seulement Derek se contenta de le fixer avec obstination. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Puis soudain, il attira Stiles vers lui et ce dernier lui tomba doucement dessus. L'autre main de Derek vagabonda quelques instants sur ses flancs puis il redressa la tête pour réduire la distance entre leurs visages.

Il l'embrassa chastement une première fois. Presque timide. Puis il s'enhardit.

Stiles se laissa faire sans bouger pendant un long moment. Profitant des multitudes de baisers papillon qui frôlaient ses lèvres.

Il n'allait pas céder.

Il n'allait pas céder.

Il n'allait pas...

Lorsque Derek gémit, il céda.

Il prit possession de la bouche offerte pour entamer un baiser fiévreux. Il se rendait enfin compte qu'il n'attendait que ça.

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek et s'installa plus confortablement sur le bassin de l'aîné.

Derek retira sa main de sous sa nuque et la posa à la place sur le dos de Stiles qui répondait fébrilement à son baiser. La même main curieuse descendit de plus en plus bas pour savourer le moment avec plus d'intensité. Cette caresse était apaisante et tellement rassurante.

Stiles gémit dans leur baiser et ne réfléchit pas au reste. C'était à chaque fois la même chose lorsqu'il flirtait avec Derek. Il perdait toujours. Jamais il ne résistait jusqu'à la fin. Et jamais il ne regrettait, sur le moment.

-Tu as perdu, chuchota Derek entre leurs deux visages.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête pour que Derek soit satisfait et surtout reprenne leurs activités. Il se lécha les lèvres pour y retrouver un peu de la saveur de son partenaire. Ce fut comme un appel auquel ce dernier s'empressa de répondre.

Malgré le plaisir qu'il prenait à l'échange, Stiles gardait une petite rancune. Dire qu'il voulait affirmer et tester son pouvoir sur Derek Hale n'était pas non plus étranger à cette volonté de démontrer sa résistance. L'autre croyait l'avoir vaincu et était en train de baisser sa garde. Mais il avait tort. Stiles n'avait pas encore perdu. Car au fond de lui, il n'acceptait rien.

La main de Derek reprit son expédition et tenta de se faufiler dans le jogging du cadet qui l'arrêta juste à temps.

-Non.

Il se redressa, bien installé sur le bassin de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu n'auras rien du tout.

Le garçon se délecta du regard de désir lubrique qui lui fut renvoyé. Derek l'admirait les yeux mi-clos.

L'hyperactif n'était pas peu fier de l'effet qu'il provoquait. Ce mec aux allures farouches, ce leader craint et admiré en secret, eh bien lui, il l'avait à sa botte. Derek était prêt à supplier Stiles pour qu'il accepte de coucher avec lui. C'était jubilatoire d'avoir tant de pouvoir sur quelqu'un.

Le garçon eut un sourire sadique au contact de la raideur qu'il sentait palpiter contre son bas-ventre. Il décida froidement de pousser la provocation un peu plus loin. D'un lent mouvement de hanches, il stimula l'excitation de Derek. Le bassin de ce dernier se crispa.

-Oh Stiles... gémit longuement sa victime.

Le cadet stoppa tout mouvement en entendant son surnom. Et ce gémissement, aux échos d'abandon ! Il était horrifié de ce qu'il venait de faire alors qu'il avait projeté de ne pas conclure. Non qu'il n'en ait pas envie, bien au contraire, mais ni le lieu, ni le timing, ni les circonstances ne se prêtaient à ce genre de retrouvailles intimes. Alors, il se leva sans crier gare pour remonter sur le sentier avant que Derek n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait.

-Stilinski ! Reviens ! gronda la voix furieuse de Derek.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à sa victime et sentit s'envoler toute culpabilité. D'une part le mec s'en remettrait et d'autre part, l'air furibard de Derek était tellement drôle qu'il balayait tout argument. Même la frustration que cette interruption de leurs ébats avait générée chez l'hyperactif. Il se mit à quatre pattes pour grimper plus vite le dernier mètre. Ce serait stupide de se casser la figure et de retomber dans les griffes de monsieur Hale. Il parvint rapidement au sentier sur lequel il se mit à courir pour échapper à la colère de son poursuivant.

Il n'avait pas été particulièrement sympa sur ce coup-là. Il l'avouait. Et Derek risquait de lui en vouloir pour ça. Mais c'était tellement drôle qu'il finirait pas en rire aussi, non ?

Stiles se mit à se marrer tout seul alors que derrière lui l'aîné commençait à le courser. Y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant ri.

Ça faisait un bien fou.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Essoufflé et les joues rougies par l'effort, Stiles s'arrêta dans la foule d'élèves de sa classe et étouffa son rire derrière sa main lorsqu'il vit Derek arriver avec son air colérique.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en le regardant tandis que les trois membres de la bande se tournèrent vers leur leader avec des mines surprises. Leur question était transparente. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'ils se pointent tous les deux en retard.

Ils s'approchèrent de Stiles, sachant que Derek n'allait sûrement rien leur dire. L'air victorieux et rigolard du premier laissait présager un événement que le leader devait vouloir cacher. Le coupable du forfait se remit d'ailleurs à rire en repensant à la scène.

Il se plia en deux, tâchant de reprendre son souffle soumis à rude épreuve par ce nouveau fou rire. Derek les avait rejoints.

-Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Erica, intriguée.

-Oh euh... Rien, rien, répondit Stiles en avisant le regard noir qui lui était adressé par le nouveau venu.

Il ne put retenir un nouveau ricanement et la cible de sa moquerie l'attrapa par la nuque pour le contraindre à garder sa position avant de prendre la même. Lorsqu'il fut au même niveau que l'hyperactif, il lui murmura son avertissement à l'oreille.

-Je me vengerai de ça. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer.

-Pourtant, c'est ce que tu demandes depuis le début, riposta Stiles.

Il se dégagea de la poigne de Derek et se redressa de toute sa hauteur avec un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

-Vous venez à l'entraînement aujourd'hui ? demanda Isaac à Boyd et Erica.

Les deux répondirent par l'affirmative.

-Et toi Derek ? interrogea-t-il ensuite.

-Ouais. Je viens aussi, répondit celui-ci sans quitter Stiles des yeux.

La classe entreprit de prendre le chemin des vestiaires et la bande de Derek les suivit.

Stiles voulut en faire de même, mais sa « _victime_ » le retint par le bras.

-Toi...

-Moi ? répondit-il innocemment.

Derek semblait à court de mots pour décrire le comportement de Stiles et il grogna de frustration.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça, grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

-C'est toi qui m'en as donné l'occasion !

Stiles enfonça ses poings dans ses poches et se mit en route pour suivre les autres. Derrière lui, Derek soupira et le rattrapa, marchant à sa hauteur.

-Tu rentres chez toi ?

L'hyperactif fit son possible pour ne pas paraître suspect.

-Oui, mentit-il.

Il préférait que Derek ne sache pas qu'il allait désobéir et rester au bahut sans lui en parler, malgré la bande de Keith qui rôdait.

Mais après tout, ses ennemis faisaient tous partie de l'équipe de crosse donc il ne risquait rien. Derek pourrait les surveiller si ça lui faisait plaisir. Pendant ce temps lui, il irait faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque du lycée.

Derek ne répondit rien, l'avait-il cru ?

Profitant du répit que lui offrait le calme revenu entre eux, Stiles leva les yeux pour observer distraitement le ciel. Les nuages se bousculaient et leur couleur sombre annonçait la pluie. Pourvu que l'entraînement de crosse ne soit pas annulé, sinon il pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité. Avec sa chance habituelle, sûr qu'il allait pleuvoir.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles tapota nerveusement la rangée de livres entreposés devant lui, son regard incertain fixé sur le vide entre deux bouquins. De son poste, il voyait très bien la table qu'occupaient Allison et Lydia. Il aurait dû faire plus attention en entrant à la bibliothèque. Son projet n'était pas de rencontrer ces deux filles !

Vaguement nostalgique, il s'adossa contre l'étagère pour les observer un moment. Les regarder travailler et discuter ensemble le ramenait à l'époque où il traînait encore avec eux. Quel chemin parcouru depuis sa rupture avec Scott...Stiles avait carrément changé de camp. C'était étrange de se retrouver ainsi de l'autre côté du miroir.

Était-ce mieux ? Était-ce pire ? Il n'en savait rien pour l'instant. En réalité, malgré les quelques mois pendant lesquels il les avait fréquentés, jamais l'occasion de mieux connaître les amis de Scott ne s'était présentée.

Peut-être la faute lui en incombait-elle ? Il s'était cantonné aux apparences sans vraiment chercher à savoir ce que cachait l'image publique qu'ils affichaient ostensiblement. Lydia n'était peut-être pas qu'une nymphomane au quotient intellectuel sur développé, et Jackson pas qu'un gosse de riche capricieux et narcissique. Quant à Allison, se résumait-elle à l'idée qu'on se faisait d'une gentille fille à son papa... ?

Cela dit, au cas où il aurait fait l'effort de mieux les comprendre, les choses se seraient-elles passées autrement ? Pas sûr...

Bien entendu, il était triste que ça se soit terminé comme ça. De manière si brutale. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas sa place parmi eux. Le groupe était déjà trop soudé pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser. En plus, quelle place pouvait-il trouver au milieu de deux couples ! Tenir la chandelle n'était jamais très confortable. Mais bon dieu, que ça faisait mal de voir Scott tous les jours sans qu'ils ne se parlent.

Stiles crispa les poings et serra les dents en reprenant ses recherches. Il prit le livre dont il avait besoin et hésita avant de sortir du rayon. Dès qu'il apparaîtrait, elles le verraient obligatoirement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il émergea de sa cachette en se focalisant sur son objectif, à savoir, la table de travail la plus éloignée de celle des deux filles. Leur discussion semblait s'être arrêtée et Stiles pria pour qu'elle reprenne. Finalement, il s'installa de façon à pouvoir les distinguer du coin de l'œil et commença son travail.

Leur discussion reprit effectivement et l'hyperactif se désintéressa d'elles comme elles de lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Ça devait bien faire une trentaine de minutes que les filles de la bande de Scott avaient quitté la bibliothèque et Stiles se retrouvait seul avec la documentaliste. Il soupira puis rangea ses feuilles de cours dans des gestes lents et fatigués.

Il n'en avait pas envie, mais il devait bien rentrer chez lui un jour. Il savait que le shérif rentrait tard ce soir et Stiles n'était pas pressé de se retrouver seul dans une maison déserte. Alors il faisait en sorte d'y retourner le plus tard possible pour ne pas rester seul trop longtemps. Hélas, le lycée allait bientôt fermer, et passer la nuit coincé au bahut n'était pas non plus un projet spécialement séduisant.

Tous ceux de l'équipe de crosse devaient encore être sur le terrain à cette heure-ci. Le coach allait les garder jusque tard dans la soirée pour assurer la victoire de leur prochain match.

-Quel tortionnaire ce Finstock !

Cherchant son portable à l'arrière de son jeans, mais tomba sur du vide. Stressé par cette absence, il tapota nerveusement ses fesses à la recherche de l'objet disparu avant d'aller fouiller dans toutes les poches de son sac.

-Merde. Me dites pas que j'ai fait ça quand même... Quel crétin !

Il l'avait sûrement oublié dans les vestiaires. C'était bien sa veine. Ce n'était pas une idée lumineuse que de s'y rendre alors que l'équipe de crosse pouvait finir à n'importe quel moment. Mais en même temps, si l'entraînement s'arrêtait, il ne courait aucun risque puisque Keith et les siens ne seraient pas seuls avec lui. Il trouverait bien quelqu'un pour le défendre au cas où. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, parce que si son portable était bien là-bas, la probabilité de le retrouver le lendemain était proche de zéro !

Plutôt inquiet, il sortit de la bibliothèque après avoir salué la documentaliste et marcha d'un pas rapide vers son objectif.

Devant les portes des vestiaires, il hésita un instant. Prenait-il le risque ? Il n'entendait aucun bruit. Personne ne devait s'y trouver.

Il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans grincer et entra. Comme il s'y attendait, la grande salle était vide. Il retrouva la place où il s'était changé et chercha son téléphone du regard. Il fouilla dans, sur et sous les casiers voisins sans succès.

Stiles pesta contre son étourderie. Quelqu'un avait dû le récupérer depuis longtemps. Heureusement qu'il avait mis un code de verrouillage depuis que Derek le lui avait piqué. Ses secrets étaient à l'abri.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, un groupe d'élèves entra par les portes extérieures. Son projet de s'en aller tranquillement explosa directement en vol lorsqu'il reconnut la voix d'Éric.

-Quel connard ce prof !

-Il peut pas nous mettre sur la touche comme ça, juste à cause de Reyes ! ajouta Kevin.

-C'est vrai quoi, elle nous fait chier cette pouffiasse avec sa mesure d'éloignement, renchérit Dick.

Stiles recula pour se cacher derrière quelques casiers.

Merde. Maintenant il était coincé. Les autres se trouvaient entre lui et la sortie. Mais qu'il était con.

Maintenant qu'il y faisait plus attention, il voyait bien qu'il n'y avait plus aucune affaire sur les bancs. L'entraînement devait être terminé depuis quelque temps déjà et le coach -inspiré par une idée tordue de plus- avait retenu cette bande de macaques pour les éloigner de l'équipe à cause de l'épisode du musée.

C'était n'importe quoi ! Finstock aurait pu se contenter d'être présent à la sortie des vestiaires pour éviter une éventuelle confrontation avec Erica et Stiles ne se trouverait pas dans cette situation pathétique.

Il jura intérieurement en entendant l'un des types approcher de sa position. Il recula sans bruit jusqu'aux douches.

Cette fois c'était définitif. Il n'avait plus d'issue.

Et ne pouvait qu'attendre son sort.

Les pas s'approchaient.

Inexorablement.

Un autre pas.

Un second.

Puis finalement une silhouette apparut à l'entrée des douches.

Matt eut un léger mouvement de recul et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en le fixant comme si un fantôme venait de se matérialiser devant lui.

Stiles comprenait enfin le sentiment que pouvaient ressentir les animaux acculés pendant la chasse. Il se sentait oppressé et ne pouvait qu'attendre la fin. Résigné.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Matt ne se tut. Il tourna la tête des deux côtés comme pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu et fit un pas en arrière. Puis un second.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Impossible. Le mec n'allait pas le dénoncer ?

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? s'exclama Ken en venant lui frapper l'épaule. Tu ne ve-

Le nouveau venu haussa un sourcil avant de sourire.

-Hey les gars ! Venez voir le joli cadeau que Daehler a trouvé !

Stiles retint son souffle. Il allait mourir. C'était certain. Pendant un instant il avait caressé le mince espoir de s'en sortir, mais il s'était emballé un peu vite.

-J'espère que c'est pas une connerie cette fois Cook, grommela Éric.

Le premier visage que vit l'hyperactif fut celui de Keith, avant que tous les autres ne rappliquent derrière lui.

-Eh bien..., commenta le leader surpris. Le petit Stilinski offert sur un plateau d'argent. Et tout seul, sans son molosse favori. Quelle chance inespérée !

Ils s'avancèrent encore un peu vers lui et Stiles se colla au mur en espérant s'y fondre, priant pour qu'une porte dérobée lui permette de disparaître.

Il regarda ses adversaires avec un dégoût teinté de mépris. C'était bien le seul luxe qu'il pouvait se permettre. Six contre un. Mais quelle bande de dégonflés !

-Je voulais justement te parler, reprit Keith. Quelle coïncidence extraordinaire. Voilà une manière bien agréable d'achever cette journée de merde !


	27. J'ai été con et inconscient

Stiles se répétait comme un mantra de rester calme. Pas question de répondre à leurs provocations. Son père ne supporterait pas une bagarre de plus. Et du côté du bahut, un mouvement de travers et c'était le renvoi illico sans aucun moyen de recours.

Sans compter que... même s'il s'énervait, rien ne prouvait qu'il parvienne à toucher un seul de ces mecs. Six contre un... la balance penchait dangereusement en leur faveur. Ce qui faisait que Stiles avait davantage à craindre pour l'état de sa gueule que les conséquences d'une quelconque sanction administrative.

-Si vous levez la main sur moi, vous aurez des emmerdes, affirma-t-il avec conviction.

Peu de chance que ces types s'en préoccupent, mais au moins il aurait essayé.

La main de Keith claqua contre le mur juste à côté de son visage.

-On le sait bien que t'es qu'une balance, répliqua le leader en se penchant vers lui. On n'est pas si cons que ça. On peut se venger sans te maltraiter physiquement, tu sais ?

Stiles sentit un frisson lui glacer l'échine alors qu'il fixait le regard perçant de son ennemi. Le mec n'avait peut-être pas digéré son refus de se joindre à eux. D'ailleurs, cette tentative de «  _recrutement_  » restait toujours un mystère pour Stiles.

Un sourire se forma au coin des lèvres de Keith alors qu'il s'approchait très près de sa victime.

Il avait quelque chose en tête. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Et vous allez faire quoi, hein ? Me menacer ? Franchement, ça vous apportera quoi ?

-Un peu de réconfort, répondit Keith. C'est agréable de savoir qu'on peut s'amuser à emmerder des p'tits gars aussi faibles que toi.

Stiles plissa les yeux et serra les dents.

Tout à coup, la porte extérieure s'ouvrit à la volée et le pas lourd du coach résonna dans la salle. Il passa entre les casiers en sifflotant et s'enferma dans son bureau. Stiles était sauvé. Les autres n'allaient pas prendre le risque de l'agresser avec un témoin à proximité. Et surtout ce témoin-là !

Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard avant que Keith ne recule en souriant toujours plus. Il fit signe à sa bande de battre en retraite.

-Disons que pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un avertissement. On commencera sérieusement quand on s'ennuiera.

L'hyperactif se prit à espérer que la bande se trouve un autre sujet de divertissement, ce qui lui apporterait un peu de répit.

-Allez, sans rancune.

Le leader sourit et partit, non sans activer le jet d'eau froide de la douche sous laquelle se trouvait Stiles.

Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise sous l'assaut de l'eau glacée et, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, il était totalement trempé. Son bond sur le côté lui permit cependant de limiter la casse et il ferma le robinet tandis que les autres partaient en riant.

-Digne du collège, marmonna Stiles vraiment emmerdé par leur blague à deux balles.

Il était glacé jusqu'aux os. Enfin, heureusement qu'il avait pu préserver son jean. Seuls son sweat et son t-shirt étaient à tordre. Profitant du sursis qui lui était offert, il sortit des vestiaires d'un pas précipité en évitant de regarder ses adversaires. Pas besoin de leur donner envie de changer d'avis et de le retenir plus longtemps.

Il choisit le couloir qu'ils avaient le moins de chance d'utiliser pour partir. Alors qu'il abordait le premier virage, il tomba directement sur Derek, tranquillement appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et le regard noir.

-Tu m'as encore menti. Lâcha celui-ci d'un air grave.

Stiles se retint de lui rétorquer que de son côté, il l'avait encore suivi comme un toutou, mais seul un grognement frustré sortit de sa gorge.

En retour il reçut un coup d'œil sévère qui le détailla de haut en bas, depuis ses cheveux trempés jusqu'aux baskets humides en passant par le sweat tout juste bon à essorer !

-Tu as tout vu ? demanda Stiles en grelottant.

-Non. Tout entendu, rectifia Derek.

-Et tu n'as rien fait ? s'écria l'hyperactif furieux. C'est pas toi qui voulais m'aider contre eux ? C'est pour ça que je traîne avec vous aux dernières nouvelles !

-Je t'avais prévenu. C'est toi qui n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, répondit posément l'aîné. Au moins, tu as eu droit à une bonne leçon.

Derek se décolla du mur et décroisa les bras.

-Et à une bonne douche froide en même temps, voilà qui a dû t'éclaircir un peu les idées, non ? En attendant, tu devrais enlever tes vêtements. De toute façon, je savais que tu ne risquais rien. J'ai vu le coach entrer. Et au moindre problème grave, je serais intervenu.

Stiles grinça des dents, furieux de constater qu'une fois de plus ce connard avait la part belle.

-Tu peux toujours te gratter pour que je me mette à poil, maugréa-t-il.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vas choper la mort, soupira-t-il en ôtant son blouson.

-Hey hey hey ! Paniqua Stiles en secouant les mains en signe de désaccord. Tu fous quoi là ?

-Enlève le haut, ordonna Derek.

-Non, j'ai dit !

L'aîné grogna à son tour.

-Arrête de faire le gamin. Je t'ai déjà vu à poil, alors ça ne va pas changer grand-chose. Enlève ce foutu sweat et le t-shirt avec.

Le cadet comprit que l'autre ne lâcherait rien et obtempéra de mauvaise grâce. Il retira le sweat et le laissa tomber à ses pieds. Son t-shirt aussi était trempé, mais jamais il ne l'ôterait. Question de fierté.

Il éternua. Question de connerie, oui !

Le regard de Derek se mit à briller de malice et Stiles vit un sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres. La raison lui échappait.

-Quoi encore ? aboya-t-il.

-Hmmm. Je  _savais_  que je te faisais de l'effet, répondit Derek en regardant le torse de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et maudit la terre entière avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine pour cacher l'objet du délit.

-J'ai froid ! C'est une réaction physique au froid ! Répéta-t-il précipitamment alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

-Mais oui, feignit de croire Derek.

Stiles voulut protester, mais l'aîné déposa son blouson sur ses épaules sans lui demander son avis.

-Je ne dirai à personne ce que j'ai vu, déclara-t-il en souriant.

-Espèce de-

-Ah te voilà Dere-, Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? demanda Erica en se plantant face à eux. Pourquoi tu es...

-Keith et sa clique, l'informa Derek.

La jeune fille examina Stiles avec inquiétude avant de brusquement reconnaître le vêtement qu'il portait. Elle lui lança un regard étrange et surpris.

-Whaou. Tu prends ton rôle de protecteur très au sérieux. C'est la première fois que je te vois autoriser quelqu'un à toucher ton blouson sans que tu sois en train de lui taper dessus.

Derek haussa les épaules et prit le chemin de la sortie, les deux autres sur les talons.

-Tu les as croisés ? demanda le leader sans même tourner les yeux vers son amie.

-Ils sont partis, répondit Erica. Il n'y a plus de risque. Boyd et Isaac nous attendent à l'entrée.

Ne prêtant aucune attention à leur conversation, Stiles essayait d'empêcher son sourire de devenir trop voyant. Il ne se remettait pas de ce qu'Erica venait de dire à propos de Derek. Il était donc un privilégié. Pensif, il passa les bras dans les manches de ce blouson inaccessible à tout autre que lui et remonta la fermeture éclair jusqu'à son cou. Il y faisait bon. Vérifiant qu'on ne le regardait pas, il inspira profondément l'odeur du vêtement qui portait encore la chaleur et le parfum de Derek.

-Tu vas bien ? s'enquit soudainement Erica en le regardant.

-Ouais. C'est bon. Ce n'était rien, répondit-il pour la rassurer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-T'étais encore là toi ? demanda Isaac en voyant arriver Stiles avec les deux autres.

Il chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et le tendit à l'hyperactif qui reconnut son portable. Stiles lui jeta un regard meurtrier et le prit.

-Je l'ai trouvé sur un banc aux vestiaires tout à l'heure, se justifia Isaac.

-Merci, répondit Stiles du bout des lèvres.

Il éternua une nouvelle fois. La crève pointait son vilain museau.

-Je vais te ramener, déclara Derek autoritaire. Boyd, tu prends ma bécane. Vous me suivrez jusqu'à chez lui.

-Je peux rentrer tout seul, protesta Stiles alors que les deux autres se dirigeaient vers leurs scooters.

Derek poussa Stiles dans le dos jusqu'à sa Jeep.

-À partir d'aujourd'hui, je t'accompagnerai. Comme ils te l'ont dit tout à l'heure, ils peuvent agir à n'importe quel moment. Tu restes avec mo- avec nous, se rattrapa l'aîné.

-Tu veux dire quoi par '' _je t'accompagnerai_ '' ?

-Je veux dire que ta...  _voiture._.. ne quittera plus ta baraque pendant un long moment.

Derek s'installa côté conducteur après avoir pris les clés des mains de Stiles.

-C'est moi qui conduis, déclara-t-il en mettant le contact.

-Ma Jeep me va très bien, s'indigna le cadet. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chauffeur.

Ledit chauffeur le regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Je t'ai dit que tu avais le choix ?

Stiles poussa un long soupir avant de croiser les bras et de se tourner vers la vitre pour ne plus voir son «  _chauffeur_ ».

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek se gara dans l'allée des Stilinski et éteignit le moteur.

-Je viendrai tous les matin 35 et je te ramènerai le soir quand j'aurai fini tout ce que j'aurai à faire.

-Et si demain matin je pars avant que tu arrives ?

L'aîné lui lança un regard ennuyé.

-T'as intérêt à être prêt quand j'arriverai. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps, rétorqua Derek en ouvrant la portière.

Il fit mine de sortir avant de paraître se rappeler quelque chose.

-Ah oui et avant que j'oublie, dit-il en regardant fixement Stiles. Mon blouson s'appelle « _reviens_ ». Et je le veux dans son état d'origine, compris ?

Le cadet roula des yeux et Derek s'en alla. Il récupéra sa moto des mains de Boyd qui, comme à son habitude, partit derrière Erica.

Stiles se retrouva complètement seul devant chez lui. On pouvait dire que la journée avait été riche en émotions.

-Stiles ? Tu rentres tard ce soir, commenta le shérif lorsque l'adolescent arriva dans le hall.

L'interpellé sursauta. Son père était déjà là ! Comme par hasard... alors que d'ordinaire c'était des vingt-deux heures et des poussières.

-Je devais discuter avec quelqu'un, répondit-il évasivement en trottant jusqu'aux escaliers.

Il se dépêcha d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant que son paternel ne se rende compte de son état. Répondre à ses questions ce soir ne faisait pas partie du programme.

_Le lendemain..._

7 h 30.

Stiles était fin prêt depuis une éternité. Il se sentait ridicule d'agir de cette façon, mais il redoutait son nouveau quotidien. Derek s'immisçait de plus en plus dans sa vie et bientôt il ne pourrait plus vivre sans sa présence à ses côtés. Ça l'effrayait autant que ça l'excitait. Étrangement, savoir que le garçon prenait tellement à cœur sa sécurité lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Se sentir important aux yeux de Derek Hale, bordel c'était le pied.

-Tu ne voudrais pas manger un peu ? s'inquiéta le shérif. J'ai l'impression que tu as perdu du poids.

Stiles prit un air blasé. À qui la faute ? Mais il se retint de cracher son venin et se contenta de sourire comme si de rien n'était.

-Ça ira. Je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui.

Le shérif fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Mais tu as  _toujours_  faim d'habitude.

-Peut-être qu'un extra-terrestre est venu me remplir le ventre de cailloux pendant la nuit ! souffla Stiles au hasard pour occuper son père en essayant de paraître naturel pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

7 h 33. Mais pourquoi le temps avançait-il si lentement ?

-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. C'est l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge.

-C'est bien, tu connais tes classiques, répliqua l'adolescent.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure. 7 h 34.

-Tu as changé de look ? demanda soudainement le shérif.

-Pardon ?

Stiles suivit le regard de son père qui était fixé sur le blouson de Derek posé sur son sac de cours.

-Non, c'est pas à moi. On me l'a prêté.

Un bruit de moteur annonça l'arrivée de la bécane et l'hyperactif s'empressa de ranger son bol et ses couverts non utilisés dans le placard. Il prit son sac sur l'épaule et la veste de Derek sur son bras d'un geste vif.

-Passe une bonne journée ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant de la maison en coup de vent.

Il s'engagea dans l'allée et vit Derek qui l'attendait sans descendre de moto. L'aîné remonta sa visière pour croiser son regard.

-Je vois que tu es capable de m'écouter parfois, commenta-t-il seulement.

-Ne t'y habitue pas trop, rétorqua Stiles en imitant la voix de Derek.

Il tendit le blouson que son propriétaire s'empressa d'enfiler avant de donner un casque en échange.

-Attache-le bien.

-Je ne suis pas crétin, riposta Stiles en le mettant d'un geste sûr.

Il ajusta bien le sac sur son dos avant de monter derrière Derek.

-Tu ferais mieux de t'accrocher à moi si tu ne veux pas te casser la gueule, prévint le motard d'une voix enjôleuse.

-Jamais !

-Très bien, ricana Derek en refermant sa visière.

Bien sûr, il démarra en trombe. Stiles poussa un cri de panique alors qu'il partait brusquement en arrière et s'accrocha par réflexe à la taille du conducteur. Il crut l'entendre rire à l'avant, mais rien n'était moins sûr avec le bruit du moteur et le casque sur les oreilles.

Il avait complètement oublié que Derek adorait ce genre de démarrage brusque et imprévisible. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait ce coup.

Boudeur, Stiles fit en sorte de garder le plus d'espace possible entre le pilote et lui malgré les bras passés autour de la taille du premier. Il n'était pas pressé de mourir, mais en même temps il préférait ne pas accroître de manière inacceptable le plaisir à Derek en s'accrochant à lui de toutes ses forces.

Il voulait s'éviter une humiliation de plus.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Leur arrivée au lycée ne passa pas inaperçue. Loin de là ! Déjà que l'intégration de Stiles à la bande avait été un petit événement alors, les voir débarquer tous les deux,  _presque_  l'un contre l'autre, c'était le scoop de l'année.

Sans compter que côté discrétion ils pouvaient repasser. Derek était unique dans son genre et Stiles adorait porter un sweat rouge à capuche. Passer inaperçu dans ces conditions c'était vouloir escalader l'Everest en chaise à porteurs !

Derek se gara près du scooter d'Isaac et de celui d'Erica alors que leurs propriétaires respectifs devaient être déjà en classe.

Le motard enleva son casque et se tourna vers son passager légèrement nauséeux. Fallait dire que comme conducteur on pouvait trouver mieux. Pas qu'il était mauvais, ça non, le mec maîtrisait son engin comme personne, mais il était tout sauf prudent. Et les limitations de vitesse, il n'avait jamais dû en entendre parler.

-Finalement tu as changé d'avis ? Se moqua Derek.

Stiles ôta son casque et le frappa contre les côtes du conducteur qui le prit en main. Puis le passager enjamba le véhicule avec l'intention de s'en aller sans Derek.

-Attends-moi !

Derek prit les deux casques sur un bras puis son sac sur une épaule avant de suivre Stiles qui traçait déjà vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Il le fuyait clairement.

-Tu veux bien m'attendre ? s'impatienta l'aîné.

Stiles voulut tourner à droite pour rejoindre leur salle de classe directement, mais Derek le fit bifurquer de l'autre côté.

-On passe d'abord à mon casier.

-Je vais pas te suivre sans arrêt comme un bon toutou, tu sais ! Rétorqua Stiles mécontent qu'on lui donne encore des ordres.

-Pourtant ça te va si bien, plaisanta Derek. Je devrais t'acheter un collier. Reprit-il d'un air pensif.

-J'ai de très bonnes dents, informa l'hyperactif en les montrant. Tu veux les essayer sur ton bras ?

-Tu fais ça et je t'arrache la gorge avec les miennes, répliqua l'aîné.

Stiles siffla d'irritation entre ses fameuses dents et ils reprirent leur marche côte à côte jusqu'au casier de Derek où celui-ci déposa les deux casques. Ensuite ils refirent le chemin inverse dans le même silence pesant. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment jamais passer une journée sans se disputer au moins une fois tous les deux. Ça devenait lassant.

Ils entrèrent en cours et rejoignirent Isaac qui était gardait seul leurs places au chaud. Aujourd'hui, il semblait plutôt de bonne humeur et les accueillit d'un air affable. Peut-être que Stiles allait pouvoir passer une journée sans se prendre une remarque désagréable de sa part.

-Alors, il paraît que tu as un nouvel animal de compagnie Derek, commenta Isaac avec un grand sourire.

Eh ben non. Raté.

-Oui. Mais il n'est pas très docile, répondit l'aîné en s'asseyant. Note bien que c'est justement ce qui est amusant avec cette espèce.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'animal de compagnie ? Rétorqua Stiles de mauvais poil.

Derek le regarda puis se désintéressa de lui.

-Demain c'est le grand soir, dit-il à l'adresse d'Isaac. Prêt ?

-Ouais. Avec tous les entraînements supplémentaires que j'ai dû me taper avec McCall et les autres crétins, j'espère bien qu'on va gagner. Tu viendras voir ma victoire, hein ?

-Je viendrai sûrement avec Laura, affirma Derek en hochant la tête.

Le reste de la conversation échappa complètement à l'attention de Stiles. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail ? Derek était déjà pris. Lui, il n'était qu'une distraction.

Stiles posa le menton dans la paume de sa main et regarda pensivement vers l'extérieur avec un air morne. Il soupira en essayant de se convaincre que ce détestable pincement au cœur n'était dû qu'à sa récente balade en moto.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face. Il était jaloux. Et ça ne le mettait pas de meilleure humeur.

-Youhou, appela une voix à côté de lui tandis qu'une main entrait subitement dans son champ de vision.

Stiles sursauta et se retourna vivement vers Erica.

-Ce soir, tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

Pris au dépourvu, l'hyperactif ne chercha même pas à se trouver une excuse.

-Euh... Non.

-Cool, ça te dirait qu'on commence notre dossier de chimie ? Ou au moins qu'on mette un emploi du temps en place pour voir quand on est libres.

-O-okay, bafouilla Stiles en la suivant du regard alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Boyd comme d'habitude.

Cette histoire aussi lui était complètement sortie de la tête. En fait, il oubliait beaucoup de choses cette semaine. C'était plutôt désagréable. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre mauvaise surprise.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Samedi, vous croyez qu'on va recevoir les textes pour la pièce ? demanda Erica.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Boyd. Le groupe chargé de l'écriture n'a certainement pas déjà terminé.

-Ça laisse encore un peu de répit à notre prince charmant, se moqua Isaac en adressant une grimace narquoise à Derek qui grogna.

Les trois autres sourirent largement devant son expression «  _joyeuse_ ».

-Cache ta joie Derek. En attendant, j'ai entendu le groupe costume parler de toi, balança Erica l'air de rien. Apparemment, elles sont comme des folles à l'idée de prendre tes mensurations.

Derek grogna encore une fois.

-Elles croient vraiment que je vais les autoriser à me toucher ?

-Oh allez, y en a des pas mal, rétorqua Isaac. Tu pourrais en profiter.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça, tout le groupe savait que Derek n'était pas particulièrement fidèle à sa petite-amie ? Mais alors, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas au courant pour Derek et lui ? Il ne comprenait pas.

-Elles ne m'intéressent pas, répondit Derek fermement.

-Tu pourrais quand même essayer. Ça te changerait un peu de d'habitude.

Cette fois Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux. Ils étaient sérieux ? Ils savaient tous qu'il était pris, mais ils continuaient à le pousser à se trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? C'était vraiment... Il n'avait pas de mot pour ça. Cette pauvre Laura n'était pas aidée.

Pour un peu il aurait presque pu avoir de la compassion pour elle. Mais finalement... non.

-Sinon à part ça c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Martin, annonça Erica.

Stiles la regarda avec stupeur. Comment connaissait-elle la date de naissance de Lydia et pourquoi en parlait-elle, surtout ?

-On y retourne, cette année ? demanda Boyd.

L'hyperactif le dévisagea avec incompréhension. Il voulait y aller ? Réellement ? Mais c'était le monde à l'envers !

-J'espère que ce sera aussi bien que l'année dernière, ajouta Isaac.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux encore davantage.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire mieux que l'année dernière, dit Derek.

Bien. Stiles ne comprenait plus rien. Ils n'étaient pas censés se détester ?

-Bon okay, alors cette fois-ci qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour lui pourrir la vie ? reprit Erica avec jubilation.

L'hyperactif poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Vous m'avez foutu les boules, soupira-t-il.

Les quatre autres le dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur conversation comme s'il n'était pas intervenu.

-Je sais pas. Y a un thème spécial ? demanda Isaac.

-Soirée déguisée, répondit Boyd.

-C'est plutôt vague, commenta Derek.

-Ça peut être cool moi je trouve, intervint Erica. Il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose d'inoubliable, mais en même temps, qu'on ne nous reconnaisse pas.

-On pourrait tout simplement venir avec des masques, proposa Boyd.

-Et faire un déguisement de groupe pour quatre aussi, dit Isaac.

-Cinq, rectifièrent Erica et Derek en même temps.

Stiles les regarda tour à tour. Un petit blanc s'installa, avant que Boyd brise la glace en reprenant la parole.

-Il y a les mousquetaires.

-Ils sont quatre, corrigea Isaac. À moins que tu veuilles faire le cardinal de Richelieu.

Erica pouffa.

-Le cardinal de Richelieu... noir ? Avec la perruque toute moche ? Ça ferait bizarre.

-Sinon il y a Alice au pays des merveilles, suggéra Boyd à nouveau.

-Mouais... Mais à cinq c'est un peu chaud, non ? répondit Erica.

-Il y aurait Alice, le chapelier, le lapin, le chat et-

-Et toi tu fais la chenille, le coupa Isaac abruptement. Bien sûr. Merveilleuse idée.

Voyant que Boyd risquait de perdre son sang-froid, Derek reprit les rênes de la conversation.

-Ou alors un truc plus général. Genre cow-boy et Indiens.

-C'est pas assez original, s'opposa Erica.

-Et ça fait trop tapette les cow-boys, renchérit Isaac avec une moue dédaigneuse.

-J'avoue, ricana la jeune fille. Bref, on met ça à la poubelle. Donc...

-Des pirates, l'interrompit Boyd. C'est classique, mais on peut se débrouiller pour avoir des costumes pas mal.

Stiles lui, n'osait pas participer. Surtout depuis la remarque d'Isaac sur les homos. Il s'était attendu à voir Derek réagir, mais ce dernier n'avait même pas tiqué. Comme s'il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde concerné par l'insulte.

-Eh, mais on pourrait faire Peter Pan ! s'exclama Erica avec enthousiasme. Ce serait trop mignon !

Stiles grimaça. Entendre le mot '' _mignon_ '' sortir de la bouche d'Erica était quelque chose d'étrange.

-Et c'est Boyd qui fait Wendy ! s'esclaffa Isaac.

Boyd lui lança un regard fixe à glacer le sang qui le calma instantanément.

-Et Derek fait le capitaine crochet, plaisanta Erica. Ça, c'est sûr. Moi, j'aimerais bien faire la fée clochette.

-Et toi Boyd ? Provoqua Isaac. Tu veux faire le crocodile ?

-Tu me lances encore une remarque de ce genre et j'écrase ton crâne entre mes orteils, répondit Boyd froidement.

Le ton sembla enfin convaincre Isaac d'arrêter.

-T'es de mauvais poil depuis ce matin, commenta ce dernier. T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

Stiles se demanda si le type n'avait pas des envies suicidaires ! À cette remarque subtile, le visage de Boyd se ferma complètement et il fusilla des yeux son copain avant de prendre son plateau et de s'en aller.

-T'es vraiment con et insupportable toi parfois, reprocha Erica avec un regard mauvais.

Puis elle se leva pour suivre Boyd. Isaac serra les dents et les poings en la voyant partir.

-Connard, marmonna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore ? demanda Derek intrigué en voyant ses amis prendre le large les uns après les autres.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, rétorqua Isaac sèchement avant de quitter la table à son tour.

Un ange passa.

-Waouh, souffla Stiles alors qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Derek. J'ai strictement rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer...

Il scruta son voisin de table dont le front était plissé par l'inquiétude et la perplexité.

-...Et apparemment je ne suis pas le seul, termina le cadet.

Derek se leva d'un coup et prit ses affaires.

-Viens. On y va.

Stiles le suivit docilement, soulagé que Derek ne soit pas parti sans lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Dès leur entrée en cours de littérature, Stiles chercha immédiatement les membres de la bande de Derek du regard. Il les localisa rapidement et fit la moue.

Boyd et Erica étaient ensemble dans un coin alors qu'Isaac était seul à leurs tables habituelles. Aucun des trois ne semblait de bonne humeur.

L'hyperactif entendit Derek soupirer devant lui. Cette situation ne devait pas être facile pour lui. C'était un peu comme s'il devait préférer un camp à l'autre. Qui allait-il choisir ?

Sûrement Isaac parce qu'il était seul.

Mais Derek le détrompa très vite et sa décision le surprit. Il ne rejoignit aucun membre de sa bande. Il trouva seulement une table pour eux deux.

-Tu ne vas pas avec Isaac ?

-C'est ce que tu aurais fait toi ? répondit Derek en le dévisageant comme une bête curieuse.

-Bah, il est tout seul.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse valable. Il a choisi d'être seul. Et si je faisais ça, je choisirais son camp et marquerais une préférence alors qu'ils sont tous mes amis. En plus, en restant seul il peut mieux réfléchir, expliqua Derek.

-Mais tu pourrais le conseiller ou au moins essayer de savoir ce qui se passe, contra Stiles.

-Non c'est trop tôt. S'ils veulent en parler alors ils viendront me voir. Mais je n'irais pas vers eux sans qu'ils le demandent.

-Tu ne veux pas comprendre ?

-Ce sont leurs histoires. Ça les regarde.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, riposta le cadet.

-Je vais te conseiller une chose justement. Sois moins curieux et tu seras moins frustré. Prends ça comme un conseil... amical.

Sur cette sentence, Derek le « _philosophe_  » mit un terme à la conversation.

Cette journée était quand même sacrément pourrie par l'ambiance.

Et Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre d'être involontairement responsable de cette situation. D'après les quelques regards interceptés dans chaque camp, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il gênait. Sûr qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Et lui, il pensait que c'était important de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Que Derek soit d'accord avec lui... ou non !


	28. J'ai lutté assez longtemps

-Par ordre de la direction, l'accès à la réserve naturelle est interdit aux sorties sportives, annonça le coach. Par conséquent, nos futures séances de course d'orientation, censées durer jusqu'au mois prochain sont annulées. Elles seront remplacées par des cours de badminton.

Stiles soupira en baissant les épaules, il était nul à cette discipline. Ce couillon de Finstock n'aurait pas pu choisir un sport plus chiant. Dès que l'hyperactif se retrouvait avec un manche entre les mains, il perdait tous ses moyens.

Et Derek était bien placé pour le savoir.

Le garçon rougit de ses propres pensées.

-J'ai préparé des binômes. Vous aurez donc une note pour deux. Vous avez intérêt à bien vous coordonner.

Stiles grimaça. Il plaignait celui ou celle qui allait devoir se le farcir.

-Hale et Reyes. Boyd et Argent. Cook et Young.

Il écouta quelques noms sur lesquels il n'arrivait pas à mettre de visage tout en observant Derek de loin qui discutait enfin avec Erica. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Si Derek voulait bien partager les infos avec lui. Ce dont il doutait sérieusement.

-Lahey et... euh... Bilinski.

Stiles et Isaac échangèrent un regard. Leur duo risquait de faire des étincelles. Surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Putain Stilinski ! Bouge-toi un peu ! s'énerva Isaac. T'es une vraie larve !

-Va te faire foutre Lahey ! cria Stiles en retour alors que sa raquette lui glissait des doigts.

-Mais bouge tes jambes nom de dieu !

-Tu crois que je fais quoi là ?!

L'hyperactif baissa son bras et leurs deux adversaires de l'autre côté du filet râlèrent pour la dixième interruption du match.

-Tu me fais chier ! Voilà ce que tu fais ! hurla son partenaire.

-Et toi alors ? Tu crois que tu m'emmerdes pas ? Connard ! s'insurgea Stiles.

Isaac lâcha sa raquette qui toucha le sol dans un tintement, signant le début des hostilités. Il fonça sur Stiles et l'empoigna par le col.

-Tu te crois vraiment tout permis, cracha-t-il en lui postillonnant de colère au visage. C'est pas parce que Derek te sauve le cul tout le temps que ça te donne le droit de me faire chier. Je m'en fous complètement de cette dette à la con.

-Alors, t'n'en as rien à faire de ce qui est arrivé à Reyes ?

Le coup partit sans prévenir et vint percuter le nez de Stiles qui recula brusquement. Des exclamations résonnèrent autour d'eux et un coup de sifflet sautillant résonna tandis que le coach se précipitait, soufflant dans son instrument de musique préféré.

Stiles se plia en deux la paume sur l'endroit blessé. Un liquide chaud coula sur sa bouche et ses mains.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça espèce de fils de pute ! Continuait de crier Isaac.

-Non, mais vous êtes timbrés ! Lahey, recule immédiatement ! ordonna le coach en poussant son élève turbulent d'une main sur le torse. Hey Bilinski, ça va ?

L'adolescent roula des yeux. Il pissait le sang, mais tout allait parfaitement bien.

-Stiles ? Héla une voix proche.

L'interpellé loucha sur la main que Derek venait de poser sur son épaule. Fallait qu'il ait le nez éclaté pour que ce grand couillon l'appelle par son surnom.

-Que quelqu'un emmène Bilinski à l'infirmerie.

Sans un mot Derek resserra sa prise sur l'épaule du blessé qu'il dirigea vers la sortie du gymnase. Une fille leur tendit un mouchoir. Stiles le prit en la remerciant d'un signe de tête. Franchement, il n'allait jamais ressortir entier de cette année scolaire.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Que s'est-il passé avec Isaac ? interrogea Derek en se penchant vers son protégé.

-T'as déjà oublié ton discours de tout à l'heure sur ce sujet ? Sois moins curieux et tu seras moins frustré ! Râla Stiles en examinant rapidement son mouchoir imbibé de sang.

Derek soupira.

-Toi, c'est pas la même chose.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas ton pote ?

-Parce que si je ne sais pas qui t'en veut, je ne pourrais pas te protéger correctement, confia Derek.

-C'est pas nouveau qu'Isaac me déteste. J'ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il a dû suivre le mouvement quand t'as décidé de me pourrir la vie et maintenant il en a pris l'habitude, reprocha Stiles avec un regard noir.

-Je crois que c'est plus profond que ça.

-Ouais ben s'il pouvait garder sa profondeur pour lui ça m'arrangerait, maugréa le cadet en épongeant son nez.

Derek fit un demi-tour pour faire face à Stiles. Il le reluqua avec un regard aguicheur.

-J'aimerais bien que tu partages ta profondeur avec moi par contre.

Il glissa sa main sur la taille du plus jeune qui leva les yeux au ciel. Attrapant la main en question, il la rendit à son propriétaire.

-Mais tu penses qu'à ça ! Comment tu fais pour toujours faire retomber nos discussions là-dessus, même quand j'ai le pif en compote ?

-Faut dire que tu me tends la perche à chaque fois.

Stiles accéléra le pas en tenant toujours son mouchoir imbibé de sang contre sa bouche.

-Il est de travers ? Demanda l'hyperactif en regardant Derek tout en désignant son propre nez.

L'aîné se pencha pour mieux voir et attrapa doucement la nuque de Stiles pour rapprocher leurs visages.

-Il est toujours aussi adorable, taquina-t-il.

Stiles grimaça, juste au moment où ils arrivaient devant l'infirmerie. Derek frappa puis entra sans attendre, entraînant son fardeau à sa suite.

L'infirmière leva à peine les yeux de son dossier avant de s'y replonger une seconde le temps de réaliser. Puis elle redressa vivement la tête avec un air maintenant inquiet.

-Monsieur Stilinski ! Mais qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

-Whaou la réputation, marmonna Stiles dans sa barbe.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je le retiens ce Lahey, grommela Stiles en sortant seul de l'infirmerie.

Derek avait été obligé de rejoindre le cours pendant que l'infirmière s'occupait du blessé. Celle-ci avait presque dû le déloger à coup de balai.

Vu que l'heure de sport était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'il avait quitté le cours, elle devait être terminée depuis un moment et toute sa classe avait sans doute déserté les lieux. Le silence dans le couloir qui menait aux vestiaires confirmait son hypothèse.

Stiles entra dans la salle effectivement vide de tout élève.

-Ça va Bilinski ? demanda le coach qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Ouais je suis okay.

Finstock hocha la tête, paraissant vaguement soulagé et le dépassa pour quitter l'endroit.

Stiles n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour prendre ses affaires. Il enleva son t-shirt qu'il fit passer par-dessus sa tête et quand sa vision fut à nouveau dégagée, il sursauta en se retenant de crier.

-Tu m'as fait peur !

-Désolée, s'excusa Erica en se mordant la lèvre. Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien...

La blonde se tenait hésitante, comme intimidée en face de lui. Il jeta son t-shirt dans son sac et prit celui de rechange.

-Stiles... Je... Je voulais te parler de quelque chose...

Il acquiesça distraitement, plus occupé à trouver une manière polie de faire sortir Erica le temps qu'il se change. Ça devait faire au moins huit ans qu'il ne s'était plus déshabillé devant un membre de la gent féminine et ça ne lui faisait pas plus envie que ça.

-C'est... enfin... à propos d'Isaac et euh...

Stiles interrompit son strip-tease pour écouter ce que la jeune fille avait à lui dire, en espérant qu'elle en ait vite terminé.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais chez les hommes ? Attaqua Derek en entrant dans les vestiaires.

Erica parut affolée et bredouilla quelque chose avant de sortir d'un pas précipité. Les deux garçons la regardèrent passer la porte sans dire un mot.

-Elle te voulait quoi ? demanda Derek en s'asseyant sur un banc à côté de Stiles pour l'examiner de son regard de braise.

Finalement le cadet ne savait pas s'il préférait la présence d'Erica ou celle de Derek quand il se changeait. Mais désormais il n'avait plus le choix, inenvisageable de le forcer à sortir alors il enfila son t-shirt. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Comme Derek l'avait dit, ils s'étaient déjà vus nus à plusieurs reprises.

Alors il enleva son jogging et Derek siffla.

-Tu sais ce que c'est le soleil ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Très drôle, rétorqua Stiles en riant jaune.

Il enfila son jean et ferma rapidement sa braguette.

-Je suis mort de rire, ironisa-t-il encore.

-T'es vraiment blanc comme un cul, remarqua Derek en souriant. Cet été, tu paraissais moins... blanc.

-Tu sais ce que c'est le bronzage ? répliqua Stiles. En six mois, j'ai largement eu le temps de le perdre.

Derek leva la main et releva légèrement le haut de l'hyperactif pour lorgner la petite bande de peau.

-Franchement, c'est fou comme ça change.

-Si ça te plaît pas arrête de mater, s'irrita Stiles en tirant sur son t-shirt pour le descendre.

L'aîné retira sa main et se leva en faufilant ses doigts dans les passants du jean de Stiles. Il tira dessus pour l'attirer à lui et effleura doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

Stiles ferma les yeux et s'accrocha aux pans du blouson de Derek frémissant d'anticipation. Qu'il continue, c'était tout ce que le garçon pouvait penser. Et il continua. Merci mon dieu. La pression fut agréablement tiède et délicate. Il rouvrit les yeux et se noya dans ceux de Derek, sombres, intenses, pleins de douceur, d'une douceur sauvage. Celui-ci eut un très léger recul comme pour mieux profiter de l'instant puis réunit à nouveau leurs bouches en manque. Pendant plusieurs minutes, seuls les bruits délicieux de leurs lèvres qui se retrouvaient puis se quittaient sans cesse et le froissement de leurs vêtements se firent entendre dans la pièce déserte.

Ce fut un moment hors du temps. Magique. Un petit bout d'éternité. Plongé dans cette bulle d'intimité que personne ne pouvait éclater, il aurait pu rester comme ça indéfiniment.

Ils se séparèrent à peine, juste assez pour pouvoir prendre la parole à voix basse.

-Je ne compte plus le nombre de tes défaites, chuchota Derek en caressant tendrement le poignet du cadet. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de lâcher prise ?

Stiles se mordit les lèvres en dévorant des yeux celles de son partenaire. Bien sûr qu'il était temps. Il le savait. C'était vain de continuer à lutter. Mais en même temps, il avait hérité du même caractère que son père. Quand il se trompait, il préférait s'enferrer dans son erreur plutôt que de la reconnaître.

-Je crois en effet que ce serait bien. Oui, murmura Stiles à son tour avant d'embrasser chastement Derek qui parut aussi surpris qu'heureux de la nouvelle. Mais...

-Mais ?

-Je ne pense pas que je vais y arriver.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu le veux. Je le veux, énuméra Derek. Où est le problème ?

-Le problème...

C'était Laura. Cette satanée Laura qui lui pourrissait la vie et qui l'empêchait, pour une stupide question de principe, d'entamer une relation sérieuse avec le garçon de ses rêves. Il trouvait immoral de voler le mec d'une autre.

-Le problème, c'est moi que ça regarde.

La lueur de regret et de chagrin qui passa dans les yeux verts de Derek lui fit de la peine. Il tenait probablement son cœur entre ses mains et pourtant il agissait comme un con. Comme toujours. Mais c'était étrange aussi ce mec, maqué, qui semblait trouver aussi important de sortir avec lui ! Était-il réduit à n'être qu'un trophée sur le tableau de chasse d'un «  _grand séducteur_  » ?

-Je devrais aller rejoindre Reyes, souffla Stiles en détournant les yeux.

Il préférait fuir le problème et faire le mec qui n'était pas plus affecté que ça plutôt que d'avouer qu'il appréciait Derek bien plus qu'il ne le l'aurait dû. Bien trop pour ne pas souffrir.

Ce dernier poussa un long soupir et lâcha l'hyperactif pour rejoindre la sortie, Stiles le suivit la tête basse.

-Elle doit déjà être à la bibliothèque, déclara-t-il en ne la voyant pas près de la porte. C'est elle qui me ramène ce soir ?

-Non, répondit Derek qui avait repris son expression impénétrable. Je m'occuperai personnellement de te ramener.

-T'y tiens hein ? Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Stiles.

-Plutôt oui.

-Et tu vas où, en attendant qu'on ait fini ? Voir l'entraînement de crosse ?

Stiles tenta un sourire, mais il devait être particulièrement maladroit et forcé compte tenu du regard peu convaincu de Derek. Il voulait juste dissiper le malaise et chasser cette gêne qui s'était installée entre eux depuis qu'il avait gâché ce moment magique dans les vestiaires.

-Non, je viens avec vous.

L'hyperactif haussa un sourcil.

-Tu vas t'emmerder à nous regarder bosser.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, ironisa Derek. Mais c'est bon. Je sais déjà comment m'occuper.

-Ah oui ? s'étonna faussement Stiles. Personnellement, je ne t'imagine pas lire un roman ou faire tes devoirs.

-Non, je vais me consacrer à mon passe-temps favori.

-Et qui est..? Pas me faire chier j'espère ! plaisanta le cadet.

-Presque, répondit Derek qui venait de retrouver son petit sourire en coin. T'embarrasser simplement.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, mais son air faussement excédé ne trompa certainement pas Derek qui l'attrapa par la nuque pour lui voler un dernier baiser.

-Casse bonbon, l'insulta gentiment Stiles en le repoussant délicatement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'expression qu'eut Erica en les voyant arriver inquiéta Stiles. Elle semblait réellement mal. Était-ce en rapport avec ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire tout à l'heure ?

-T- tu vas rester ici ? bafouilla la jeune fille en s'adressant à Derek.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier s'assit d'un côté de la table et s'y adossa confortablement. Stiles prit place à côté d'Erica qui avait déjà sorti son ordinateur et l'avait ouvert devant elle.

Après un dernier regard frustré dans la direction de Derek, elle se mit au travail.

-On commence par se faire un planning ? proposa-t-elle.

-Ouais. Commençons par ça.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Après avoir convenu des dates et lieux de rendez-vous, Erica et Stiles décollèrent enfin de leur écran. Le garçon s'étira et remarqua les yeux fermés de Derek. Celui-ci semblait dormir. Il avait les bras et les jambes croisées, le menton collé à son torse, la respiration lente. Même dans cette position, le mec était beau. Y avait pas de justice !

-Tu crois qu'il dort ? demanda Stiles en le désignant du menton.

-Il en a bien l'air en tout cas, remarqua la blonde. Mais ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Ils l'observèrent un moment en silence.

-Stiles... Pour tout à l'heure...

-Ouais ?

-Oublie ce moment atrocement humiliant et honteux, okay ? Supplia presque la jeune fille.

-Okay, pas de problème.

Stiles pinça ses lèvres avec force, plus désireux que jamais de savoir ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire de si important. Mais il prit exemple sur Derek un peu plus tôt et se tut, respectant son choix de se taire.

-Est-ce que je pourrais te poser une question ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vas-y toujours...

-Que sous-entendait la prof la dernière fois quand on parlait du spectacle ?

Le garçon grimaça.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet.

La blonde parut gênée et laissa son regard dériver, évitant ainsi celui de son interlocuteur. Stiles se rendit rapidement compte qu'il l'avait frustrée. Il secoua la tête de lassitude en soufflant silencieusement.

-Je faisais partie d'un club de danse à l'in- euh... là où j'étais l'an dernier et j'étais plutôt bon, raconta l'hyperactif d'un ton morne.

-T'as l'air triste quand tu en parles, remarqua Erica en se décalant lentement vers son partenaire.

Stiles haussa les épaules, les yeux dans le vide.

-J'ai eu un stupide accident. Vraiment ridicule. Tout le monde s'est foutu de moi pendant des mois... Sauf que moi, ça ne m'a pas fait rire. Depuis, je ne peux plus danser...

Les genoux d'Erica touchaient maintenant la cuisse de Stiles aussi discrètement que possible. Mais il le sentait quand même.

-Ça te manque ?

-Ouais, confia l'hyperactif. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point. En plus, c'était la seule chose qui me permettait de...

Il secoua la tête. Il avait failli en dire trop. Mais les confessions c'était terminé.

Il reprit pied dans la réalité et prit conscience du rapprochement qu'avait opéré Erica. Il se décala et regarda furtivement dans la direction de Derek qui grimaçait dans son sommeil. Ou son '' _faux sommeil_ '' peut-être. C'était quoi cette grimace... du dégoût ?

Stiles l'inspecta d'un air suspicieux, cherchant à savoir s'il dormait vraiment ou s'il faisait semblant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Après deux heures de travail, leur planning était bouclé et ils avaient déjà trouvé quelques pistes pour leur futur dossier. Stiles était fier d'eux et soulagé que la journée soit enfin finie. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'affaler sur son lit pour dormir tout son saoul.

Derek se redressa après avoir fait la bise à Erica et la jeune fille démarra son scooter d'un geste sûr, marque d'une longue habitude.

-Alors le mystère est enfin levé, déclara Derek en s'adossant à sa moto.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu es vraiment un bon danseur.

Stiles soupira.

-Déjà... Tu en doutais ? rétorqua le cadet. Et ensuite, je savais que tu étais réveillé espèce de tricheur.

-Tu crois réellement que je suis du genre à m'endormir n'importe où ? Je suis toujours sur mes gardes.

L'hyperactif pensa avec cynisme que ça devait être plutôt pratique quand on était du genre infidèle. Ça permettait de ne pas se faire prendre.

-Faut pas te la jouer comme ça ! T'es pas un agent secret, corrigea Stiles. T'es juste un ado normal. Enfin, à peu près.

-Si j'ai fait ça c'était parce qu'Erica était gênée que je sois là pour vous voir travailler. Alors j'ai préféré la mettre à l'aise en faisant semblant de dormir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle doit pouvoir se montrer sympathique avec toi pour réussir à bien travailler et qu'elle n'aime pas se montrer comme ça devant moi. Ou devant n'importe qui d'autre, à part Boyd et Isaac.

-Pourquoi pas toi ? insista Stiles.

-On n'est pas assez proches.

-Mais elle ne paraît pas particulièrement proche de Boyd non plus.

-Ça, c'est parce que tu es aveugle, charria l'aîné. Je suis sûr que tu crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Isaac et elle.

-C'est pas le cas ?

-Non. Ils sont comme frère et sœur. Ils se connaissaient bien avant qu'on ne forme le groupe.

-Ah bon ? Et toi, comment tu es arrivé là ?

-Concours de circonstances.

Derek mit son casque, signifiant par là même qu'il souhaitait mettre un terme à la conversation, et Stiles comprit le message. Il monta derrière son garde du corps et posa les mains sur sa taille avec hésitation. Conserver entre eux le même espace de sécurité que le matin lui semblait essentiel. Autant pour se préserver de la tentation que pour éviter de faire encore plus de mal à Derek qu'il ne lui en avait déjà fait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Y a quelqu'un ? cria Stiles dans toute la maison.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il comprit que son père devait encore faire des heures supplémentaires. Il se demanda si c'était pareil quand Stiles était à l'internat ou si c'était parce que la maison abritait une nouvelle bouche à nourrir et que le shérif avait besoin d'argent.

Stiles soupira. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à expliquer pourquoi il n'allait plus au lycée en Jeep, mais avec Derek Hale.

Son soi-disant ennemi juré.

Ce qui était une situation plutôt surprenante.

-S.E. U.L. E. L.H.A-

-Psst ! Stiles ! Réveille-toi ! Psst !

Une grimace déforma le visage de Stiles et il se frotta les yeux en grognant de mécontentement. Il papillonna des paupières et attendit un moment que sa vue s'habitue à l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour identifier la source de l'appel, mais il était seul.

-Psst ! Stiles ! Bouge tes jolies fesses de ton pieu !

L'adolescent eut une mine perplexe et se leva prudemment de son lit. Apparemment les appels venaient de l'extérieur. Du jardin pour être plus précis.

Alors il s'avança un peu mollement et sans grand enthousiasme vers sa fenêtre qu'il ouvrit après une longue hésitation.

-Stiles !

L'hyperactif baissa la tête et aperçut avec étonnement une silhouette debout sur la pelouse. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter de mieux voir le jardin plongé dans l'obscurité. L'inconnu l'aida dans sa tâche en s'approchant.

-Hale ?

Derek lui fit signe de descendre et Stiles inspecta sa tenue. Son élégance laissait à désirer. Et puis sa tête au réveil n'était pas la chose la plus sexy au monde non plus.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, Il referma sa fenêtre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Pourquoi t'es là si tard ? Grelottait Stiles en se frottant les bras vigoureusement.

-Je voulais te voir. Tu me manquais, avoua Derek.

-C'est tout ? T'aurais pu attendre demain pour ça, grommela le cadet en frissonnant de la tête aux pieds.

-Je ne pouvais pas... Je voulais savoir s'il y avait encore ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'espoir... Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre, tu es mon oxygène...

Stiles arqua un sourcil plus que surpris. Était-ce réellement Derek ? Il semblait... différent. Avait-il bu ? Était-il saoul ?

-Hale... T'es bizarre. T'es sûr que ça va ?

-Non, geignit Derek en le saisissant tout à coup pour le serrer contre lui.

Il enveloppa son corps gelé de ses bras puissants et nicha son visage dans le cou de Stiles. Celui-ci glapit de surprise et resta les bras ballants alors que son visiteur nocturne le pressait de plus en plus fort contre lui.

-Tu m'étouffes !

-Tu m'empêches de respirer toi aussi, rétorqua Derek en empêchant Stiles de quitter son étreinte. Je ne peux plus vivre depuis que je te connais. Tu pompes tout mon temps, toute mon énergie. Je n'ai plus rien à donner à Laura. Ma Laura. Je l'aime tant. Et toi, tu as tout gâché. Mais je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime. Je t'aime...

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux sous la violence du choc. La vérité le heurta de plein fouet et il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux épaules de Derek pour le sentir contre lui.

Il l'aimait !

C'était quoi ce délire ? C'était incompréhensible !

-Tu m'aimes Stiles. Ne cherche pas à fuir. Tu m'aimes. Je le sais. On le sait tous.

-Tous ? Releva Stiles perplexe.

-On le sait  _tous_ , répéta Derek.

L'hyperactif remarqua enfin l'ombre au fond du jardin quelques mètres derrière eux. C'était une silhouette. Elle s'avança lentement et Stiles tenta de reconnaître son visage. En vain. Il était impossible de rien distinguer. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il faisait nuit. Non, le visage de la personne qui avançait n'existait tout simplement pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle pourtant ! La plus belle fille qu'il ait jamais vue.

Sauf qu'elle pleurait.

De colère et de rage.

-Rends-le-moi ! s'écria-t-elle en approchant dangereusement. Rends-le-moi !

Derek recula et lâcha Stiles par la même occasion. Puis il s'éloigna, disparaissant derrière l'inconnue.

-M-Mais attendez ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Tenta de se défendre Stiles en protégeant son visage derrière ses avant-bras.

Mais déjà Laura le poussait en arrière.

Il tomba.

Et se fracassa le dos contre le parquet de sa chambre.

-Aïe ! Putain de bordel de chiotte de rêve de merde ! jura-t-il empêtré dans sa couette.

Une fois réveillé, mais vidé de toute énergie à force de se débattre contre le vide, l'adolescent arrêta tout mouvement. Il laissa ses bras retomber mollement de part et d'autre pour fixer le plafond d'un air concentré.

Ça lui avait semblé si réel. Si seulement la première moitié de son cauchemar avait pu être la réalité. Mais ce n'était qu'un nouveau fantasme de sa cervelle d'hyperactif en manque.

Couvert de sueur, il se démêla méthodiquement de ses draps collants et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se passer la tête sous l'eau froide. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Une violente nausée le fit hoqueter. Il respira profondément s'appliquant à chasser son malaise.

Il détestait tellement faire des rêves de ce genre. Ça lui faisait du mal à chaque fois. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à faire la différence entre cauchemars et réalité. Après, il avait pas trop le choix.

Mais en attendant, inutile de tenter de se rendormir énervé comme il l'était. Le placard où son père rangeait les médicaments attira son regard. Il fouilla entre ses bouteilles d'Adderall et les anti-inflammatoires avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

La boîte de somnifères lui échappa des mains alors qu'il sursautait violemment à l'arrivée inattendue du shérif.

-Je- J'ai fait un cauchemar, répondit le cadet.

-Tu veux me le raconter ?

-Non, répondit Stiles sans une seconde d'hésitation.

Le shérif hocha la tête et passa une main sur sa nuque.

-Très bien. Si tu changes d'avis... Tu sais où me trouver. En attendant, va te recoucher. Et sans ça s'il te plaît, dit l'adulte en prenant la boîte de somnifères dans sa main.

Stiles soupira et attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer les cheveux sommairement avant de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre la peur au ventre.

Que signifiait ce rêve. Il était à cent lieues des rêves érotiques où Derek occupait une place de choix. Quelque chose avait changé. Peut-être la dispute entre Erica, Boyd et Isaac l'avait-elle travaillé davantage qu'il ne l'avait cru ? Ou alors ça venait de ce moment magique dans les vestiaires avec Derek ? Impossible de savoir.

La seule chose certaine était qu'il redoutait Laura. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il la voyait comme une menace et, plus que tout, il avait terriblement peur que Derek la choisisse plutôt que lui. Ce qui lui donnait une information importante sur la manière dont il percevait sa relation avec Derek. Il voulait l'avoir. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui céder et garder son cœur pour lui seul.

Eh bien, il le ferait. Et dès demain d'ailleurs. Il parlerait à Derek et lui avouerait tout.


	29. Sa réaction est surprenante

_Le lendemain..._

-Ta Jeep a un problème ? Interrogea le shérif en prenant une gorgée de café.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi quelqu'un t'avait emmené au lycée hier matin.

Le ton badin de la conversation ne trompa aucunement Stiles qui avait très bien remarqué le grand intérêt que son père portait à ses questions. Seulement, il ne savait quoi répondre sans se trahir.

Pour camoufler son embarras, il se cacha derrière sa tasse.

-Euh... C'est juste un arrangement écologique et économique.

Le shérif fit semblant de croire en cette excuse et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier.

-Ah, j'allais oublier. Harris nous a imposé d'être en binôme pour bosser à partir de cette semaine. Du coup, elle viendra ici samedi, prévint Stiles pour changer de sujet.

-Elle ?

-Ouais, pourquoi ?

Le shérif sourit.

-Je vois... Il était temps.

Stiles soupira en roulant des yeux. Bon, le shérif était à cent lieues de la vérité ! Il croyait que son fils sortait en cachette avec une fille. Ça allait être drôle lorsqu'il reconnaîtrait Erica.

Un bruit de moteur familier se rapprocha et le garçon sortit rapidement après avoir salué son père d'un geste enjoué.

Il était surexcité. Discuter avec Derek pour savoir si son rêve contenait un fond de réalité lui semblait urgent. Car si, effectivement Derek l'aimait, alors peut-être que Stiles ferait un effort pour changer leur relation. Dans le bon sens.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles avait juste oublié un détail. Un petit truc insignifiant.

La veille, il avait repoussé Derek. Sans lui donner le moindre motif valable, comme s'il s'agissait tout simplement d'un caprice.

Et ce dernier ne l'avait certainement pas oublié, si l'on en jugeait par cette froideur qui venait de doucher la joie de son protégé.

-Salut...? Tenta celui-ci timidement en guettant le moindre signe positif.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un casque tendu qu'il attrapa maladroitement.

Ils ne s'étaient pourtant pas quittés en si mauvais termes, si ?

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre plus longtemps le mode de fonctionnement torturé de Derek, Stiles monta derrière lui sans dire un mot de plus.

Il trouverait bien une autre occasion de lui parler plus tard dans la journée.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles sut en voyant Isaac séparé de Boyd et Erica que la situation n'avait pas évolué d'un pouce. Et lui, ignorait toujours la raison de leur conflit.

N'ayant aucune envie de s'approcher d'Isaac ni de prendre parti, il s'assit de lui-même à une table, éloignée des deux camps.

Derek prit place en silence à côté de lui, tout en gardant le regard rivé sur l'écran de son portable. Pourquoi l'ignorait-il ainsi ? S'était-il engueulé avec ses trois copains ou avait-il juste changé d'avis à son sujet ?

Quel excellent début de journée ! Personne avec qui parler. Stiles s'emmerdait déjà et ça n'était pas parti pour s'arranger.

En fait, Derek était chiant comme mec. Le plus souvent, muet comme une tombe. Même Boyd était une vraie pipelette à côté de lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Au déjeuner, le même cinéma continua. Personne ne lâchait un mot. Par contre, ils étaient tous assis à la même table. C'était un progrès. Et ça prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas opposés à une réconciliation. Ce n'était sans doute qu'un froid temporaire.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas Stiles de trouver le temps insupportablement long. Alors, il poussa un soupir.

Cette ambiance de mort l'oppressait. C'était encore pire que les repas avec son père, ce qui était peu dire.

L'attention de l'hyperactif dériva loin de cette atmosphère de déjeuner funèbre et il croisa le regard de Scott installé à l'autre extrémité du réfectoire. Ils se toisèrent avec curiosité, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois.

Stiles ne comprenait pas vraiment la nature de ce sentiment. Il avait l'impression que tout fonctionnait au ralenti autour de lui depuis que ses yeux restaient plongés dans ceux de son ancien meilleur ami.

Que voulait-il de lui ? Allison aurait-elle dit vrai ? Souhaitait-il faire un pas vers dans sa direction ?

Un coup violent sur la table ramena Stiles à ses voisins directs et ceux-ci tournèrent tous les yeux vers Derek. Il fixait l'hyperactif d'un regard sévère autant qu'énervé.

-Arrête de soupirer. Ça me fait chier.

Stiles entrouvrit la bouche de stupeur face à cette violence soudaine. Que lui arrivait-il tout à coup ?

-Je suis pas ton chien. T'as pas à me parler comme ça, rétorqua-t-il mauvais.

-Je te parle comme je veux.

Derek lança un regard dur à Stiles qui sentait la colère monter en lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-Tu es là, c'est déjà bien assez.

-Si tu veux que je me casse dis-le tout de suite, grogna Stiles. C'est toi qui voulais que je reste à l'origine.

-Ouais, ben je commence à le regretter, répondit Derek avec un regard sombre.

Le cadet cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdi. L'autre venait vraiment... de dire ça ?

Il nageait en plein délire, là. Derek qui, tout à coup, le rejetait sans ménagement.

C'était... douloureux. Très douloureux. Avait-il ressenti la même chose la veille et chaque fois que Stiles l'avait repoussé ?

Il l'ignorait, car le self contrôle de son voisin était assez stupéfiant. En tout cas, lui, ne se sentait pas capable de maîtriser ses émotions avec autant de talent et décida qu'il serait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il se barre avant de sortir les poings.

Alors il s'empara de son plateau et partit d'un pas rapide. Clairement, il fuyait. Mais ce n'était pas le plus grave. Ce qu'il voulait absolument cacher c'étaient ses larmes. Or celles-ci n'étaient pas très loin et ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de se montrer aussi vulnérable.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Vous n'avez pas l'air aussi flamboyant que d'habitude monsieur Stilinski, se moqua Harris en le voyant arriver dans sa classe en avance. Mes retenues vous manquent-elles tant ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et partit s'asseoir sous le regard inquisiteur de son professeur. Stiles oublia bien vite l'homme et croisa les bras sur sa table pour y déposer son visage.

Il soupira en baissant les épaules de dépit. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de filer comme un voleur ce midi ? Il aurait dû se la fermer et rester. Maintenant, il allait se retrouver seul à nouveau. Et l'idée lui était devenue insupportable. Franchement ce serait si... stupide que Derek le vire de sa bande juste au moment où Stiles s'apprêtait à capituler totalement.

Alors qu'il pensait à son béguin de l'été il redressa la tête pour apercevoir ce dernier passer la porte de la salle et balayer la salle d'un regard rapide. Il repéra l'hyperactif qui -hésitant entre la crainte et l'espoir- le vit s'avancer vers lui avec détermination. L'air assez furibard qui avait pris la place de son expression «  _je suis une statue et je vous emmerde_  » fit pencher la balance en faveur de la crainte.

Heureusement le grand brun fut pris de vitesse par la jolie blonde qui s'assit brusquement à côté de Stiles. Derek s'immobilisa et partit vers les places du fond en fulminant.

Stiles remercia Erica du regard. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'écouter les remarques acerbes de Derek encore une fois.

Celle-ci lui sourit doucement en acceptant ses remerciements. Stiles remarqua qu'en sa présence, elle se détendait de plus en plus souvent depuis quelque temps. Il trouvait ça vraiment bizarre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La vibration de son portable sortit Stiles de l'état de demi-sommeil que provoquait le cours de Harris sur son métabolisme. Il vérifia discrètement son portable sous la table et soupira en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur.

Que lui voulait donc encore '' _L'homme de ses rêves_ '' ?

\- ' _Je dois te parler. Rdv aux vestiaires nord avant début du match de ce soir. Viens stp._ '

Stiles se tourna pour jeter un œil vers les derniers rangs d'où Derek guettait sa réaction.

Devait-il y aller ? Après ce qui s'était passé ce midi, ça ne lui faisait pas vraiment envie. Mais qu'avait-il à perdre ? Après tout, moins d'une heure avant il flippait comme un con de devoir se retrouver seul, ce qui n'était déjà plus d'actualité. Quant à sa relation avec Derek, il avait regretté qu'elle se termine en eau de boudin, alors que de son côté il avait décidé d'approfondir les éventuels sentiments de l'autre grand couillon à son égard. Après tout, Stiles avait joué les diva la veille au soir, et l'autre avait dû se sentir vexé, forcément. Sans doute cela expliquait-il sa réaction au réfectoire ! En y allant, Stiles obtiendrait au mieux une explication pour le comportement de ce midi, au pire il pouvait toujours lui balancer un coup de genoux dans les parties. Ce qui, diplomatiquement, pouvait sembler abrupt, mais aurait au moins l'avantage d'être sans ambiguïté et probablement définitif.

Satisfait de son programme tout en finesse, Stiles envoya une réponse positive à son «  _prétendant_  » -ou « _ex-prétendant_  » étant donnée la conjoncture- et rangea le portable dans sa poche. Il espérait vraiment qu'il avait fait le bon choix en acceptant cette invitation.

Reprenant son stylo, il leva les yeux et déglutit bruyamment.

-Oh non, gémit-il plaintivement. Pas  _encore ?_

Harris le scrutait de son regard vicieux. Ce malade le dominait de toute sa hauteur en une présence menaçante et silencieuse.

De nombreux regards intrigués se fixaient sur eux petit à petit, s'étonnant du silence soudain du professeur.

-Je vous ennuie peut-être ? S'enquit Harris d'un ton doucereux en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

-Pas du tout, répondit Stiles précipitamment.

-Donnez-moi votre téléphone, je vous prie

Harris tendit la main et l'élève sentit son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Il allait mourir. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tombe sur lui ? Déjà avec Edwards cette semaine, maintenant Harris. C'était un complot ou quoi ?

Il se retint de lancer un regard à Derek pour ne pas le griller davantage et ressortit le portable de sa poche. Finalement c'était une bonne chose que ce ne soit pas le vrai prénom, mais un pseudo.

Stiles posa son téléphone dans la main ouverte du professeur.

-Bien, nous allons faire un peu de lecture, annonça le sadique en puissance.

Il pianota sur l'appareil à la recherche du message le plus récent et le trouva rapidement. Il le parcourut des yeux et les écarquilla avec surprise. Il avait sûrement dû voir le nom de l'expéditeur.

Stiles se sentit mal. Le message en lui-même n'était pas spécial, mais ajouté à ce pseudo un tantinet explicite, ça prenait une toute autre dimension.

Honteux, l'hyperactif baissa la tête, prêt à vivre la pire humiliation de sa vie. Mais Harris restait silencieux.

Beaucoup d'élèves autour d'eux piaffaient clairement d'impatience. Mais le professeur lui rendit le portable sans rien dire de plus. Stiles en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Le prof le plus sadique de Beacon Hills se montrait... gentil ? Compatissant ? Compréhensif ? Y aurait-il un cœur après tout derrière cette armure cynique ?

Il récupéra son bien sans cacher son soulagement et Harris reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-J'aurais pas dû venir, marmonna Stiles pour lui-même en faisant les cent pas. Je le savais, j'aurais pas dû venir.

Ça faisait déjà dix minutes qu'il poireautait au lieu de rendez-vous indiqué par Derek et toujours aucune trace de celui-ci.

Il commençait à redouter une plaisanterie douteuse destinée à l'humilier encore plus.

Heureusement, aucune mauvaise rencontre n'était à redouter puisque ces vestiaires étaient quasiment désaffectés. Personne ne viendrait le chercher ici. Il pouvait se morfondre sans risque.

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arpenter la pièce de long en large à deux doigts de se ronger les ongles. L'idée que l'autre grand couillon lui ait posé un lapin lui fit mal au ventre. Mais pourquoi Derek aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Ça n'aurait eu aucune logique.

-Allez, allez, allez. Ramène-toi ici, ordonna le garçon à voix basse.

À peine l'ordre avait-il été prononcé, que la porte grinça laissant passer quelqu'un.

-Hale ? Appela-t-il.

Derek apparut sur sa gauche et il s'appuya contre des casiers.

-J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais venir, continua Stiles secrètement soulagé.

-Petit empêchement. Mais merci d'être resté.

Stiles croisa les bras d'un air sévère. Le soulagement passé, il avait hâte d'entendre les explications de Derek sur son comportement de la matinée.

-Alors, tu me voulais quoi ? Lâcha-t-il plein d'agressivité.

-Je t'ai froissé j'ai l'impression..., remarqua Derek.

-Ouais, tiens t'as remarqué ? Tu fais des progrès stupéfiants côté relations sociales.

L'aîné soupira.

-T'es chiant tu sais ? Si je t'ai parlé comme ça, c'est parce qu'hier soir on m'a reproché d'être trop laxiste avec toi et de te laisser faire tout ce qui te passe par la tête.

Un rictus mécontent déforma le visage de Stiles. Mauvaise excuse. Peut-être pas la pire, mais pas loin.

-Et depuis quand tu fais ce qu'on te dit de faire ? rétorqua le cadet.

-Je ne veux pas perdre la face devant les autres, voulut se défendre Derek.

-Pff... Mais quel connard, maugréa Stiles entre ses dents. Tu trouves que c'est une excuse valable pour m'avoir balancé ça ? Tu te rends même pas compte que tes mots peuvent blesser...

Derek se décolla des casiers et s'approcha prudemment de Stiles.

-En fait... Ce n'est pas uniquement ça... C'est aussi que... Je déteste l'idée d'être faible dès que ça te concerne. Je déteste vraiment l'état dans lequel je suis dans ces cas-là.

Stiles secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec désapprobation. Étrangement, il détestait quand Derek se confiait. À chaque fois le mec parvenait à le piéger. Et dès que l'autre devenait tactile, c'en était fini de la '' _volonté de fer_ '' de Stiles. Il cédait à chaque frôlement, fondait à chaque baiser.

Alors quand la main de Derek s'approcha de lui, il la repoussa d'un geste sec.

-Je veux des excuses Hale, commanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne comprendras jamais, ou quoi ? Je veux que tu t'excuses de m'avoir blessé, même si tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte. Précisa l'hyperactif.

Derek lui prit la main d'un mouvement vif et l'approcha de son visage.

-Je suis désolé,  _Stiles_.

Oh... Eh bien, voilà qui n'était pas banal. Derek Hale s'excusait, et  _sincèrement._.. Sûr que ça changeait pas mal de choses pour Stiles.

Le coupable posa sa main sur la joue du cadet et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent presque.

-Mais ça n'empêche pas que je te déteste vraiment, nuança Derek en effleurant le visage de Stiles du bout des doigts.

L'hyperactif ferma les paupières à demi alors que leurs bouches se frôlaient.

-J'en suis certain, murmura Stiles en réponse, alors que l'oxygène semblait se faire rare et qu'une main se posait sur sa hanche, le collant contre un corps bien trop chaud pour être honnête.

-Tu me rends faible. Je te hais pour ça, avoua le propriétaire du corps en question.

Ben voyons...

-Je suis ta kryptonite perso, souffla Stiles avec amusement.

L'aîné sourit et réduisit à néant la distance qui les séparait encore. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient aussi faibles l'un que l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

En fait, ils étaient complètement accros. C'était une dépendance. Une véritable drogue. Et Stiles aurait pu tuer pour ça. Il n'aurait changé leur histoire pour rien au monde. Enfin, à part Laura. Quand Derek l'embrassait comme il le faisait en ce moment même, Stiles se sentait plus vivant que jamais. C'était un sentiment extraordinaire. Malgré tout, un grain de sable grippait cette mécanique ô combien sensuelle. Un putain de grain de sable qui bousillait le sentiment de plénitude dans lequel l'hyperactif rêvait de se noyer. Ce grain de sable s'appelait Laura et c'était sans doute la véritable raison de l'attitude de Derek le midi. Après tout, il avait pianoté sur son téléphone toute la matinée. Peut-être la fille lui avait-elle fait une crise de possessivité... et l'autre du coup, ne sachant plus où il en était, s'était vengé sur Stiles. Ben merde alors! Il était pas un exutoire.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ? Défia Stiles d'une voix déterminée en interrompant le baiser pour s'éloigner de quelques millimètres du visage de Derek. Juste avec ta petite explication merdique et tes petites excuses ?

-Elles étaient sincères, protesta l'accusé en reprenant les lèvres du cadet avec ferveur.

La rancune de Stiles se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il savoura de nouveau le contact enivrant de la langue de Derek. Leurs souffles irréguliers et profonds se mêlèrent alors que l'échange se faisait brutal. Intense. Exigeant.

Stiles enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek et se cambra contre lui pour jouir du contact maximum. Ils se dévoraient mutuellement la bouche avec passion sans se soucier du reste.

Enfin, sauf un petit morceau de Stiles qui continuait à vouloir garder le contrôle. L'hyperactif s'entendit parler comme s'il n'y était pour rien. Foutu cerveau malade !

-Hale, tu crois faire quoi là ? Haleta-t-il. Ça ne marche pas avec moi ça.

-C'est exactement ce que je constate, ronronna presque son partenaire le regard fiévreux, tout en passant ses mains sur la taille de Stiles sans même tenter de refréner son ardeur.

Un feu brûlant de désir rongeait les reins de ce dernier. Il se consumait lentement au contact de ce corps dont il aurait tellement voulu profiter sur le champ. Derek avança de quelques pas, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne doucement contre un casier métallique et froid.

Apparemment le mec adorait faire ça. Lâcher la bride à son côté sauvage. Sans prévenir. Mais Stiles ne s'en plaignait pas pourvu qu'il retienne ses forces. À vrai dire, ce petit côté bestial l'excitait au plus haut point.

Derek s'arracha de sa bouche qu'il maltraitait de manière tellement excitante et glissa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire puis sur sa gorge, inspirant profondément. L'hyperactif avait l'impression d'être un petit animal dont on flairait l'odeur avec délice... avant de faire quoi... de le boulotter tout cru ?

-Tu ne-

-Tais-toi, grogna Derek en donnant un léger coup de dent sur la peau sensible de Stiles pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le cadet sourit de cette tendre menace et se demanda comment la situation pouvait toujours autant dégénérer dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seul à seul.

-Derek ? Derek t'es là ? Héla une voix féminine depuis le couloir.

Stiles sursauta et Derek parut totalement affolé une fraction de seconde puis il quitta les bras de l'hyperactif sans un mot ni même un regard. Aussitôt il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas déterminé et ouvrit la porte en un geste un peu trop brusque pour qu'il puisse paraître naturel.

Il fuyait ? Il avait peur d'être surpris avec Stiles ?

-Derek ?

Stiles ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il n'osait pas. C'était pas la voix d'Erica. Bordel qui était cette fille pour faire ainsi obéir le grand Derek au doigt et à l'œil ?

-Je suis là Laura, répondit ce dernier en fermant la porte des vestiaires derrière lui.

-Ah te voilà enfin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais encore ? Le match va commencer !

-Rien du tout. On peut y aller.

L'hyperactif médusé entendit le couple partir et s'approcha de la porte d'une démarche incertaine. Il l'entrouvrit et regarda Derek et sa petite-amie s'éloigner. Son cœur pesait une tonne. Alors comme ça, il n'était «  _rien du tout_ ».

Rien. Rien du tout.

Lorsque ces mots avaient résonné, Stiles avait presque senti son cœur se briser. Comment ce mec avait-il pu lâcher une chose aussi terrible en sachant qu'il pouvait encore entendre leur conversation ?

Stiles aperçut Laura de loin tandis qu'elle attrapait Derek par le bras. Les poings de l'hyperactif se serrèrent convulsivement jusqu'à ce que ses ongles percent la peau de ses paumes, le faisant geindre faiblement. Hélas, cette petite douleur physique localisée ne lui fut d'aucun secours. La morsure de la jalousie, de l'humiliation et du dépit était bien trop forte pour être combattue de manière aussi dérisoire. Derek n'était qu'un connard. Et ce soir, Stiles venait d'en faire les frais plus que jamais. Ce salaud ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il lui faudrait choisir.

Oui c'est ça, il devrait choisir.

En fait non, Derek n'aurait rien à choisir. Laura était sa petite-amie. C'était elle qu'il avait choisie.

Fou de colère et de jalousie, Stiles balança un grand coup de poing contre le mur.

-Aïe !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles scruta les gradins pleins à craquer pour dénicher une place libre. La foule était considérable. Cette rencontre était-elle donc si importante pour attirer autant de monde ?

À force d'inspecter chaque rangée, il en trouva une un peu moins tassée que les autres. Il s'approcha de son extrémité et demanda à l'occupant de la dernière place s'il pouvait se pousser un peu. Ce que l'homme fit de bonne grâce.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir, il croisa le regard de la personne assise derrière lui.

-Bonsoir Stiles, le salua Melissa avec un petit signe de la main et un sourire.

-Bonsoir, bafouilla Stiles en se mordant la lèvre, gêné.

Il se sentit obligé d'engager la conversation malgré sa rupture avec Scott et la présence dérangeante d'Allison et de Lydia. Les deux filles tenaient visiblement compagnie à la mère de son ami d'enfance. En bonnes commères, elles ne cachèrent pas leur intérêt pour l'échange en cours.

-Vous venez voir Scott j'imagine ?

-Oui, j'ai pris ma soirée. C'est toujours agréable de l'encourager. C'est quand même le co-capitaine de l'équipe ! Je me dois donc d'être présente, dit Melissa dans un sourire.

-Vous devez être fière de lui, bredouilla l'adolescent en sentant le regard d'Allison peser sur lui.

-Bien sûr que je le suis. Scott fait tellement d'efforts en ce moment pour s'améliorer dans tous les domaines. Je ne peux qu'être fière de lui.

-Et est-ce que son pèr-

Stiles s'interrompit lorsqu'il aperçut Derek au loin, à côté de Laura. Ses yeux ne purent plus se détacher du couple, alors que la jeune fille était justement en train de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son petit-ami. Derek sourit et le visage de Stiles se décomposa. Jamais il ne lui avait souri comme ça, à lui.

-Stiles ? Appela doucement Melissa.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur elle à grand-peine.

-D-désolé, s'excusa-t-il en balbutiant.

Son visage devait être réellement pâle, car l'infirmière paraissait extrêmement inquiète.

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu es blanc comme un linge.

Stiles lui répondit par l'affirmative en hochant vivement la tête tout en croisant les yeux perçants d'Allison qui avait dû identifier la cause de son trouble.

Il s'assit, le regard obstinément collé au stade qui attendait le début de la rencontre, incapable de prendre le risque de regarder les spectateurs. Il ne voulait plus les voir ensemble.

Pour tenter de se libérer de son idée fixe, il entreprit de chercher Scott et le trouva bientôt en compagnie de Jackson. Avec le coach, ils discutaient au bord du terrain. Au même instant, la tête de son meilleur ami se tourna dans sa direction et un immense sourire éclaira son visage avant qu'il ne fasse de grands signes enthousiastes.

Stiles fronça des sourcils avant de lever à peine la main, hésitant encore à lui répondre, quand il entendit les cris de deux femmes assises derrière lui. Allison et Melissa se levèrent d'un coup en tapant dans leurs mains, s'agitant comme des collégiennes.

Mais bon sang qu'avait-il cru ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Le match entier s'était déroulé et l'hyperactif n'en avait pas suivi plus de trois minutes d'affilée. Dès qu'il pouvait, il tâchait en vain de croiser le regard de Derek ou d'apercevoir le visage de Laura. Mais jamais il n'arrivait à l'observer en entier. D'une part elle était beaucoup trop loin et d'autre part l'angle de vue ne s'y prêtait pas. La seule chose dont il était certain c'était qu'elle avait une longue chevelure noire et qu'elle était grande. Rien d'autre. Pourtant il aurait parié une petite fortune que cette fille était une bombe, à en juger par les innombrables regards qui s'attardaient sur elle depuis le début du match.

Sérieusement. Il n'avait aucune chance. Elle était sûrement bien mieux que lui. En plus, c'était une fille. Que pouvait demander Derek de plus ? Pourquoi ce mec, aussi beau que sa nana, s'était-il intéressé à un garçon aussi bizarre et banal que Stiles Stilinski.

Avait-il bu le jour de leur première rencontre ? Ça expliquerait bien des choses. Déjà, le fait qu'il l'ait abordé. D'ailleurs, peut-être buvait-il encore à la rentrée. Où avait-il été contraint d'arrêter ? Le sevrage le rendant irascible et haineux. Ce qui aurait pu expliquer son changement de caractère du début d'année.

Mais non, l'hypothèse ne tenait pas la route. Parce que Stiles était bien placé pour savoir que Derek n'était pas saoul pendant les deux semaines entières passées en sa compagnie cet été. L'hyperactif se demandait toujours comment faisait son cerveau pour oser échafauder des théories aussi peu fiables !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles ne savait plus quoi faire désormais. Il se dirigeait vers le parking sans avoir la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait rentrer chez lui. Derek allait sûrement ramener Laura chez elle... Ou pire. Chez lui. Et Stiles... eh bien, faudrait qu'il se débrouille pour se taper la route à pied. Encore un coup du sort.

Mélancolique, il déambulait sur le parking d'un pas traînant, observant les couples qui partaient fêter la victoire de leur équipe favorite.

Et là... Son imagination décida de le torturer un peu plus. Et si Laura et Derek fêtaient eux aussi la fin de ce match ? S'ils étaient peinards dans les vestiaires nord à...

Stiles sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes de rage. Il ne voulait pas les voir ou même penser à ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Il accéléra le pas, déterminé à rentrer chez lui à pied le plus vite possible. Son cœur oppressé lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Si seulement une voiture pouvait le faucher ici et abréger son supplice.

À cent lieues de sa détresse, la foule des spectateurs se dispersait lentement dans des cris d'allégresse, vantant les louanges de l'équipe de Scott pour cette victoire écrasante sur un lycée voisin.

Stiles dépassa le hangar à deux roues avec un regard de haine et se faufila entre les voitures à toute allure. Autour de lui des gens couraient, chantaient, braillaient.

Pour cette raison, quand des bruits de course retentirent dans son dos, il n'y fit pas attention. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne s'abatte sur son épaule et ne le fasse se retourner.

-Hey, tu vas où comme ça toi ? demanda Derek qui semblait d'excellente humeur.

Stiles le regarda droit dans les yeux avec la plus grande froideur dont il était capable. Sa cible parut surprise et eut un petit mouvement de recul, levant les deux mains en signe de paix.

-Wow, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour m'attirer tes foudres ? Je croyais qu'on s'était quittés plutôt en bons termes ! En très bons termes même, poursuivit-il une lueur vaguement ...lubrique dans le regard.

Pas possible ! Ce mec était un sociopathe. Il passait la soirée à s'exhiber au bras de sa copine après avoir abandonné Stiles dans les vestiaires comme une quantité négligeable et maintenant, il la plantait là pour venir faire le chevalier blanc comme si tout était normal. Non. Sérieusement, parler serait inutile. Ce type était incurable. Le cadet misa sur le silence pour mieux faire comprendre sa déception à Derek. Il ne lâcherait pas un mot tant que l'autre ne se montrerait pas digne de cet effort.

-Okay... Hum... Je ne comprends vraiment pas... Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? Pria Derek qui paraissait particulièrement dérouté.

Tellement déstabilisé que sa voix en était altérée et son regard maintenant incertain, écornant l'image d'indifférence qu'il aimait à présenter d'habitude. Stiles crut craquer en le voyant dans cet état, mais il tint bon. Devant le mutisme de l'hyperactif et sa volonté manifeste de s'y retrancher, Derek ajouta un dernier argument.

-S'il te plaît ?

Bordel, c'était tellement étrange comme approche -et pour ne pas dire craquant- que le plus jeune se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour se retenir de répondre. Derek paraissait vraiment si... déboussolé. Comme un gosse qui ne sait plus quoi faire pour convaincre un adulte de l'écouter. Ça lui mettait le cœur en vrac d'assister à un spectacle aussi déroutant.

-Ramène-moi à la maison, ordonna presque Stiles en se dirigeant vers la moto d'un pas rageur.

Son chauffeur le suivit avec perplexité et lui tendit un casque que le cadet prit d'un geste brusque avant de le mettre.

Le trouble de Derek persistait. À travers la visière, Stiles assistait au combat que ce dernier menait pour conserver son masque d'impassibilité. C'était une lutte qu'il était en train de gagner, mais l'hyperactif l'avait clairement affecté et ce dernier ne savait pas s'il devait ou non s'en réjouir.

Il fit un signe vers son poignet pour lui intimer de se dépêcher et Derek enfourcha souplement sa moto. Son passager prit la même position que d'habitude, veillant à marquer une distance bien nette entre leurs corps.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Pendant le trajet, Stiles s'était calmé peu à peu. Comme toujours la proximité de Derek ne manquait jamais de lui faire du bien. Sa présence était forte et rassurante. Ce qui était paradoxal, compte tenu de la relation plus que houleuse qu'ils entretenaient. Mais le cadet ne pouvait lutter contre ses contradictions. Derek le rassurait, le réconfortait d'un seul regard, tout comme il pouvait le détruire d'un seul mot.

Cet apaisement lui permit toutefois de réfléchir un peu à son fonctionnement. Il devait cesser de se voiler la face. Au départ, les avances de Derek, il les avait repoussées uniquement par principe. Parce qu'en réalité il le désirait... beaucoup... beaucoup trop. Au point que ça en devenait dangereux pour son équilibre, s'il continuait à se frustrer ainsi. Alors, une seule question se posait à lui maintenant.

S'il cédait à son attirance, que ferait-il dans le cas où le pire survenait ? Si jamais il... tombait... amoureux ?

Stiles secoua la tête. Non. Pas d'un mec. Et surtout pas de Derek Hale. C'était impossible. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de ce scénario catastrophe. Derek était... sympathique quand on le connaissait, mais pas assez pour susciter ce genre de sentiments.

Rassuré par cette certitude, l'hyperactif se rapprocha et se colla contre le dos de Derek. Ses bras se détendirent autour de sa taille et il posa sa tête entre les omoplates du conducteur respirant l'odeur du blouson de cuir, mêlée à celle de son propriétaire.

Ce dernier s'était brusquement crispé, sûrement de surprise en sentant le contact différent et inattendu de son passager. Mais bien vite il reprit contenance, libérant ses tensions et Stiles en profita pour poser sa main contre le ventre musclé dont il sentait le dessin parfait sous ses doigts.

Il était bien comme ça. Juste là, contre  _son_  Derek.

Laura avait bien de la chance. Une énorme chance. Alors, pourquoi devrait-il tout lui laisser ? Il avait bien le droit à un peu de bonheur lui aussi.

Parfait, c'était décidé. Derek voulait jouer avec lui ? Eh bien qu'ils jouent ! Il s'était assez débattu. Maintenant, il voulait prendre un peu les commandes lui aussi et profiterait de ce que son motard désirait lui offrir. Bordel, on n'a qu'une vie,  _Carpe diem_ et toute cette sorte de choses.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek se gara devant la maison Stilinski, dont la lumière d'une chambre à l'étage était encore allumée. Stiles descendit du deux-roues et ôta son casque avant de le mettre sur les genoux du conducteur.

L'aîné enleva le sien lui aussi.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas m'expli-

Stiles sourit contre la bouche de Derek alors que celui-ci écarquillait les yeux de stupeur. Fier de son petit effet, le cadet se recula aussi vite qu'il avait agi, et offrit un sourire taquin au motard.

-N'oublie pas de venir demain matin pour la réunion, okay ? Rappela-t-il gaiement.

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard oscillant entre les yeux et les lèvres de Stiles.

-Ouais, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque en continuant son manège. Je viendrai à l'heure. T'inquiète.

L'hyperactif se pencha en avant et déposa un second baiser au coin des lèvres de Derek. Puis il fit demi-tour le cœur léger et l'humeur guillerette. Il était euphorique de ce qu'il venait d'entreprendre. Leur relation allait prendre le tournant qu'il désirait, que Derek soit d'accord ou non.

Bientôt, le mec ne voudrait plus de sa Laura et l'oublierait complètement pour ne se consacrer qu'à lui. Foi de Stilinski !

Stiles s'étonna de ne ressentir aucune culpabilité. Après tout, il envisageait sans l'ombre d'un scrupule de  _voler_  le petit-ami de quelqu'un d'autre. En fait, il s'en foutait, il avait décidé d'être heureux, et si ça passait par la mise à mal de quelques principes poussiéreux, tant pis ! Il avait déjà largement payé son tribut au malheur, la vie lui en avait fait baver et maintenant, il saisirait sa chance sous n'importe quelle forme.

Derek lui appartiendrait. Corps et âme. Il allait le soumettre. Le mec ne penserait qu'à lui, ne désirerait que lui.

Pauvre Laura... Elle assisterait impuissante au départ de son petit-ami volage, emprisonné dans les filets d'un Stiles déterminé. Le beau Derek lui échapperait, lentement mais sûrement, pour rejoindre le lit de son nouvel amant.

Derek serait à lui.

Il se le jura.


	30. Tu peux me surprendre aussi

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles poussa un soupir de contentement en roulant sous sa couette. Enfin le week-end. Deux bonnes grasse mat' l'attendaient et c'était le pied total.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et gémit de bien-être. Encore des heures devant lui pour se prélasser dans son nid douillet.

-Stiles !

L'adolescent sursauta et se redressa maladroitement sur ses coudes en lançant un vague regard autour de lui.

-Hein ?

-Stiles ! Descends tout de suite ! Appela une seconde fois le shérif.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Marmonna l'hyperactif en se frottant la joue.

Il repoussa la couette au bas de son lit en bâillant et pesta lorsqu'elle atterrit par terre. Puis il se leva et descendit mollement les escaliers sans avoir pris la peine de s'habiller.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, équipé en tout et pour tout d'un vieux t-shirt et d'un boxer.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante. Oh mon dieu !

Stiles referma la porte d'un coup et s'y plaqua, complètement réveillé à présent. Mais que foutait Derek Hale dans sa cuisine, nom de dieu ?! Et ce dernier venait de le découvrir dans sa splendeur de zombie matinal ? La honte intersidérale !

Puis ses neurones se remirent en route petit à petit et il réalisa qu'ils avaient une réunion avec leur classe ce matin pour le projet de pièce de théâtre et qu'il avait explicitement demandé à Derek de venir le chercher. Du coup, Stiles était un peu en retard.  _Très_  en retard.

-Stiles, reviens par ici, commanda le shérif.

L'adolescent entrebâilla la porte et y passa timidement la tête en veillant soigneusement à garder le reste de son corps caché.

-Euh... désolé Hale... J'ai complètement zappé.

Son père ne paraissait pas spécialement énervé de la présence incongrue de Derek dans sa cuisine, mais une certaine surprise teintée d'amusement se lisait sur ses traits.

-Je savais que vous vous fréquentiez, mais pas que ça allait jusqu'au covoiturage, commenta-t-il d'une voix neutre, mais qui laissait entendre une foule considérable de non-dits.

Stiles reconnut ainsi le ton que son père utilisait lorsqu'il savait très bien qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et qu'il souhaitait le faire comprendre au concerné.

-Bah..., bafouilla Stiles en se pinçant les lèvres à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Je te l'avais dit, on a changé d'avis.

L'adulte ne parut pas convaincu, mais il n'insista pas.

-Tu devrais aller te préparer. Vous n'êtes pas en avance.

L'hyperactif ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'élança dans les escaliers pour aller se préparer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek s'arrêta sur le parking pratiquement désert du lycée où seuls les élèves de leur classe et les collés étaient garés pour la matinée. Stiles plaignait vraiment ceux qui étaient en retenue avec Harris. Parce que pour lui, c'était forcément ce prof qui s'occupait de toutes les heures de colles de tous les élèves. Il n'avait que ça à faire de sa vie de toute manière.

-Ils ont sûrement déjà commencé, déclara Stiles en consultant sa montre. Tu sais dans quelle salle ils sont?

-Je m'en fous, rétorqua Derek agacé. J'ai pas envie d'y aller à ce truc.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers le lycée, ne se pressant pas malgré leur retard plus que prononcé.

-Tu sais, reprit l'hyperactif. C'est juste un rôle. Un mauvais moment à passer et après t'es libre.

-Je ne sais pas jouer, contra l'aîné.

Stiles laissa planer un silence un peu étonné.

-Serait-ce une confession ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

-Ça m'emmerde c'est tout, maugréa Derek en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

-En fait, t'as juste le trac ! S'amusa franchement Stiles en poussant les portes du bâtiment.

-Non ! Grogna le motard piqué au vif en accélérant le pas.

-Oh c'est bon, le prends pas mal. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde d'avoir des faiblesses. En plus, t'es le personnage principal. C'est beaucoup de poids sur tes si  _frêles_  épaules.

Derek lui lança un regard vexé et lui donna un coup d'une des épaules en question. Stiles éclata de rire et se rattrapa au bras de son protecteur pour ne pas tomber.

L'aîné eut soudain un regard indéfinissable et scruta les alentours. Quand il fut sûr que la voie était libre, il poussa doucement Stiles dans les toilettes pour hommes quelques mètres plus loin.

-Eh ! Tu m'emmènes où là ? S'exclama Stiles en le suivant malgré tout.

Derek vérifia que toutes les cabines étaient vides et qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans la place. L'hyperactif suivait son manège avec attention, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait aujourd'hui.

Une fois ses vérifications terminées, Derek se tourna vers Stiles brusquement.

-Bien. Je veux une explication.

-Ah oui ? S'étonna Stiles faussement. Et à propos de quoi ?

En fait, il savait précisément ce que l'autre attendait et ce dont il voulait parler, mais tout son courage et sa témérité de la veille semblaient s'être faits la malle à la faveur de la nuit. Il n'assumait plus du tout son audace et ne savait plus comment faire pour atteindre l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé.

-À propos d'hier soir, à propos d'hier en général, à propos de toute cette année. Je n'arrive pas à te suivre, expliqua Derek en proie à une nervosité jamais vue chez lui.

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant la suite avec impatience et une vague appréhension.

-Quand je crois que c'est oui, c'est non, puis c'est l'inverse. Je ne te comprends jamais. Je tape toujours à côté dès que j'ai crû avoir pigé un truc à ton fonctionnement. Et ça me rend fou !

-C'est toi-même qui m'as dit que ça te plaisait, rétorqua Stiles. Et puis c'est le prix à payer quand on s'intéresse à un hyperactif torturé et parano comme moi.

-Et tête de mule par-dessus le marché, soupira Derek d'un air excédé. Bref. Aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'une réponse claire. J'ai passé une nuit blanche à tout retourner dans ma tête pour essayer de te comprendre...

Stiles se retrouvait complètement perdu. Derek semblait tellement las, que ça lui faisait de la peine de l'avoir tourmenté si longtemps.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Répondit-il.

Derek soupira en passant une main sur son visage.

-J'aimerais savoir si je dois prendre ce qui s'est passé hier comme un encouragement ou comme une de tes innombrables sautes d'humeur... Plus précisément... si j'ai une chance avec toi ou s'il faut que j'abandonne définitivement le combat.

L'hyperactif cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdi. Derek lui posait cette question ? Lui qui prenait toujours ce qu'il voulait par la force sans demander l'avis des concernés ?

-Tu comprends, je suis prêt à faire des efforts, reprit Derek qui avait sûrement pris le silence de Stiles comme une réponse négative. Je te laisserai faire comme tu le sens, prendre le temps qu'il te faudra, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de savoir si ce sont des efforts inutiles ou pas.

Stiles se sentait mal maintenant. Son prétendant semblait réellement au bout du rouleau.

-Tu as toujours été sérieux ? Hésita-t-il à demander alors qu'une boule se formait dans son ventre.

-Tu croyais quoi ? Riposta Derek. Ça n'a rien d'un jeu pour moi. Loin de là.

Tous les plans de Stiles pour le piéger s'évaporèrent d'un seul coup. Même l'ombre de Laura semblait s'être estompée après une telle révélation. Hélas, surgies d'un coin de sa mémoire, les paroles d'avertissement d'Allison lui revinrent. Il devait quand même rester sur ses gardes. Se méfier de Derek et de ses belles promesses.

Seulement, en admettant que Derek soit sincère, c'était à Stiles maintenant de prendre une décision. À lui de faire un pas en avant.

Bon. Il allait enfin mettre un terme à leur souffrance commune.

-Je veux bien croire à ce que tu me dis, annonça finalement Stiles. Mais... à la moindre erreur, je te jette sans état d'âme.

-C'est toi qui décides, abdiqua Derek fébrile. Mais si je ne fais aucune erreur, tu seras à moi.

Le cadet fut tenté de le reprendre sur la tournure, un poil dérangeante, de la fin de cette phrase. Mais il décida, magnanime, de laisser passer pour cette fois. Et pour être tout à fait franc, uniquement parce que l'idée que la réciproque puisse un jour être vraie lui plaisait particulièrement.

Derek de son côté continuait de le fixer avec insistance, semblant le sonder pour savoir ce qu'il pensait.

-Alors ? Ta réponse ? J'ai une chance ?

Stiles n'avait plus à réfléchir à ce stade. Il devait juste faire ce que son corps lui dictait. Mais il ne savait pas comment le dire.

-Stiles. Réponds-moi.

L'hyperactif inspira profondément.

-Oui. Je dirais même une sacrée chance. Une putain d'énorme chance même !

Derek parut interdit quelques secondes. Alors comme ça, il était tellement certain de sa défaite en posant cette question ?

-Sérieux ? Voulut vérifier le plus vieux. Et ce sera pour de bon cette fois ? On peut vraiment-

-Oui, je suis aussi fatigué que toi de cette situation.

Derek prit la main de Stiles et le tira contre lui. Il nicha son nez dans son cou et Stiles sentit un long frisson parcourir son corps lorsque l'aîné inspira son parfum en plantant ses doigts dans ses omoplates.

-Putain, jura Derek à mi-voix. On peut dire que t'en auras mis du temps.

Il déposa plusieurs baisers derrière l'oreille de l'hyperactif qui posa son visage contre les courts cheveux noirs.

-On peut dire que tu m'as bien fait tourner en bourrique, ajouta l'aîné en relevant la tête et en portant deux doigts timides jusqu'aux lèvres de Stiles pour les effleurer doucement.

-Je te préviens tout de suite, dit-il d'un ton d'avertissement. Je suis extrêmement jaloux. Tu n'as pas intérêt à me tromper avec qui que ce soit ou je risque de devenir dangereux.

Stiles savait qu'il était très sérieux et qu'il valait mieux faire attention avec ça.

-Je crois que j'aurais bien assez à faire avec toi, répondit le cadet.

Derek releva un sourcil.

-Je dois le prendre comment ?

-Pas très bien, rit Stiles avec un sourire en coin.

Il enroula de ses bras le cou de Derek pour le rapprocher de son lui et l'autre ne résista pas une seconde de plus à l'invitation.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je vois que certains ne savent pas ce que veut dire '' _rendez-vous au lycée à 8 h_ '' apparemment. N'est-ce pas messieurs Hale et Stilinski ? Clama Rivera dès leur arrivée.

-Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa Stiles en essayant discrètement de lisser son pull un peu malmené par les mains extrêmement baladeuses de Derek. J'ai eu un problème de réveil.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés dans l'espoir vain de leur donner une meilleure allure. L'idée qu'on identifie l'état de sa coiffure avec les traces caractéristiques d'une séance de bécotage intensif ne l'enchantait pas spécialement. Et y avait du boulot, parce que son amant appréciait tout particulièrement de le débrailler et de le décoiffer dès qu'ils s'embrassaient.

-Allez vous asseoir. Mademoiselle Thompson va vous faire un résumé du contenu de la réunion.

Stiles et Derek échangèrent un dernier regard avant de se séparer pour prendre les seules places encore libres. L'hyperactif sentit un regard peser sur lui et il parcourut l'assemblée jusqu'à repérer Scott qui le fixait de loin. Il lui rendit son regard, perplexe, en se disant que son ancien pote allait sûrement abandonner en voyant qu'il était grillé. Mais non. Scott continua de le scruter avec attention. Sans animosité, ni aucun autre sentiment. Il était juste neutre.

Stiles décala légèrement le regard pour regarder Allison. Avait-elle parlé ? Il allait devoir lui demander plus tard. Il voulait savoir ce qui se tramait et connaître la raison qui poussait son ami d'enfance à le dévisager ainsi.

Las de ce petit jeu de «  _qui va baisser les yeux le premier_  », il arrêta de s'intéresser à son entourage pour écouter les explications qu'on était en train de leur donner.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-... Alors, nous avons aussi pensé qu'il serait bien de faire un contraste entre les costumes et...

-... Ça créerait la surprise et pourrait être comique...

-Nous nous sommes donc mis d'accord avec ceux qui élaborent les costumes et il nous faudra prendre vos  _mensurations_...

Stiles eut un hoquet discret en entendant cette dernière partie. Toute son attention se focalisa enfin sur la réunion et sur les dernières décisions.

Cette idée de costumes sur mesure semblait beaucoup leur plaire. Et encore plus celle de '' _prise de mensurations'_ '.

Stiles sourit en voyant Derek se tendre de loin. Ils allaient s'occuper de lui avec beaucoup de soin. C'était le beau brun, la cible originale de tout ce stratagème.

Bien sûr, l'hyperactif devrait également y passer pour son propre personnage, mais en fait tout le monde s'en fichait de ses mensurations.

-Je propose donc que les comédiens et le groupe costume s'éloignent quelques instants pour passer cette première étape pendant que les autres débattront du scénario et de la mise en scène, proposa la professeur.

Les élèves du casting se levèrent avec plus ou moins d'entrain, alors que ceux de l'équipe couture étaient déjà prêts. Leur cible bien en vue. Stiles les vit dégainer les mètres-rubans et grimaça.

Est-ce qu'au moins ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient ou se donnaient-ils un genre ? Parce que bon, c'était bien d'avoir créé un groupe couture, mais savaient-ils coudre au moins ? On parlait quand même de vêtements là. Ils auraient simplement pu en louer au lieu de vouloir absolument les fabriquer eux-mêmes. Bah en fait, lui s'en fichait pas mal. Ils n'avaient qu'à se démerder. Si son costume ne lui plaisait pas, il était pas né celui -ou celle- qui le forcerait à le porter.

-Je vais m'occuper de toi, dit une voix douce à son côté.

Il tourna la tête à demi vers Allison qui tenait son ruban dans la main droite.

-Tu viens ? On va un peu à l'écart pour avoir de la place.

L'adolescent soupira. Comment refuser ! Alors ils s'éloignèrent un peu, comme chaque équipe, pour ne pas se gêner entre eux.

Derek, qui avait été kidnappé par une couturière en herbe à la chance immense, les suivit du regard. Stiles leva les yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre son ennui de devoir subir Allison et l'aîné sourit légèrement avant de se désintéresser de leur cas.

-Tu pourrais enlever ton pull s'il te plaît ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Stiles obtempéra et ouvrit son sweat avant de le faire glisser le long de ses épaules. Il le déposa sur le dos d'une chaise et attendit les prochaines instructions. La jeune fille commença à prendre diverses mesures en silence.

-T'as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais, commenta-t-il en levant les bras.

-Ma mère travaille dans la mode, répondit la brune sans le regarder. C'est elle qui va nous aider.

-Ah...

Stiles hésitait à lui parler sans retenue alors qu'il y avait tellement de témoins autour d'eux. Mais il devait le faire, s'il voulait avoir les réponses dont il avait besoin.

-Tu as parlé à Scott ?

-Je lui parle tous les jours, dit Allison en souriant légèrement.

Le garçon roula des yeux.

-Je parlais de moi ou de Hale.

L'adolescente leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

-Non, répondit-elle. Je ne lui dirai rien. Mais je le fais à contrecœur, comprends-le bien. J'ai bien vu à quel point votre relation et ton regard sur Hale ont changé. Tu te laisses avoir.

-Tu as vu quoi? Paniqua Stiles, affolé qu'on puisse découvrir si facilement leur aventure.

-Je te surveille de loin, au cas où les choses t'échapperaient. Tu ne vois pas qu'il te manipule.

-Bah oui bien sûr, s'exclama l'hyperactif avec cynisme et agacement. Derek est un sale petit connard, sournois et manipulateur qui ne rêve que de pourrir la vie de tout le monde. C'est bien connu. Nul ne l'ignore.

Stiles vit le regard d'Allison se transformer pour devenir franchement inquiet. Il faisait si peur que ça quand il s'énervait ?

-Et puis, on sait tous qu'il a le cœur sec, hein ? Personne ne l'aime et du coup il s'acharne sur les plus faibles que lui. Parce que c'est le pire des salauds. Pourquoi tu me re-

L'hyperactif sentit enfin une présence derrière lui et se traita intérieurement de tous les noms. Ce n'était pas  _de_  lui dont Allison avait peur, mais  _pour_  lui.

Il espérait que ce n'était pas Derek.

Surtout pas Derek.

Il se retourna.

Boyd était là.

Et son regard sombre ne présageait rien de bon.

Le garçon tourna les talons et se dirigea dans la direction de Derek. Stiles, la peur au ventre, s'élança à sa poursuite.

-Boyd attends !

Il attrapa le bras de l'adolescent qui se dégagea de sa prise d'un mouvement brusque.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Souffla Stiles avec précipitation. Je ne disais pas ça sérieusement. Je voulais juste-

-Je ne veux rien entendre de tes explications à deux balles. Laisse tomber.

-S'il te plaît Boyd, c'est inutile d'aller raconter ça. Je te jure que,-

Mais le garçon n'écouta même pas la suite de ses supplications et partit sans que Stiles ne puisse rien faire. Alors il retourna auprès d'Allison, les yeux fixés sur Derek que Boyd venait de rejoindre.

La jeune Argent continua de prendre les dernières mesures en se mordant les lèvres. Au moment où elle termina, Boyd parlait à voix basse à l'oreille de Derek en fixant l'hyperactif.

Stiles vit avec horreur Derek tourner les yeux vers lui et le fusiller du regard. Il déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop apprécié l'information.

-Tu m'étonnes, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il commença réellement à avoir peur en voyant la prise des mesures de Derek se terminer. Et ses pires craintes se réalisèrent lorsque la bande se reforma comme par magie autour de son leader, après l'intervention de Boyd auprès d'Isaac et d'Erica. Au moins, Stiles avait fait sa B.A. involontaire ce matin.

Le petit groupe se concerta un moment dans un coin de la pièce, puis Derek se dégagea pour se diriger droit vers lui.

-Eh merde. Je vais mourir.

Stiles chercha un endroit où il pourrait fuir tout en paraissant naturel, mais Derek était déjà devant lui. Sa bande se posta derrière, à distance, le regard mauvais.

-Alors comme ça, il paraît qu'on dit du mal de moi ? Déclara l'aîné. Je serais intéressé par un compte-rendu détaillé de ce que tu me reproches, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

-Mais je-

-Et si tu pouvais te dépêcher, ça m'arrangerait. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Derek croisa les bras sur son torse, attendant une explication qui ne venait pas. Stiles ne pouvait rien dire, il avait la bouche sèche et la gorge nouée d'appréhension. Aucun putain de mot n'acceptait de sortir.

-Tu veux peut-être faire ça en privé ? Demanda rapidement Derek d'un ton narquois.

Sa main se referma sur le bras de Stiles et il l'entraîna derrière lui.

-Attendez ici, ordonna-t-il à ses amis. Je m'en occupe.

La bande acquiesça et le couple sortit de la pièce. Derek emmena fermement Stiles puis lorsqu'ils eurent dépassé la porte, il vérifia par-dessus son épaule si on les avait suivis.

-Par là, indiqua-t-il en les faisant bifurquer vers la droite.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir désert et Derek se mit face au cadet.

-Bon alors, tu m'expliques ? Dit Derek d'un ton... amusé. On vient à peine de se mettre d'accord et tu commences déjà à foutre en l'air notre relation ?

-Puisque ça t'amuse, c'est pas bien grave alors, n'en parlons plus ! Déclara Stiles sur le même ton en cognant doucement contre le torse de son vis à vis.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois. Je n'étais pas sérieux. Reprit-il plus sérieusement.

-Et depuis quand tu plaisantes avec Argent ? Riposta Derek en arquant un sourcil.

-Je ne plaisantais pas !

-Alors tu étais sér-

-Mais non ! C'était du sarcasme, du second degré si tu préfères ! Un genre d'antiphrase quoi ! Le coupa l'hyperactif en heurtant son torse une seconde fois. Tu connais ça ? Elle me faisait chier, alors je lui ai balancé cette série de connerie pour qu'elle arrête les siennes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Demanda Derek curieux.

-La même chose que la dernière fois.

-C'est à dire ?

-Me prévenir contre tes plans machiavéliques comme d'habitude. Ça m'a énervé et donc... bah, j'ai réagi par le sarcasme quoi, expliqua Stiles avec un air ennuyé.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tout ça pour ça ?

-Bah ouais, dit le cadet en haussant les épaules alors qu'il époussetait tranquillement les épaules de Derek pour s'occuper. Tu voulais qu'il y ait quoi d'autre ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ? Questionna l'aîné un sourcil haussé.

-T'es con, soupira Stiles en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres moqueuses de son '' _futur sex-friend_ '' pour l'empêcher de dire d'autres bêtises.

Il était vraiment soulagé que Derek ait si bien réagi à ce risque de crise. C'était encourageant de constater que son beau brun avait évalué rapidement la situation, accordant finalement à Stiles la confiance dont ce dernier avait tant besoin. Savoir que Derek était capable de discernement malgré son caractère plutôt sanguin était rassurant.

-Toi aussi t'es con, mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme, rétorqua Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Il fallait vraiment qu'ils arrêtent de se bécoter dans chaque coin sombre du lycée s'ils ne voulaient pas être découverts, à peine quelques heures après leur petit accord. Mais la frustration avait été telle pendant ces mois interminables qu'ils n'étaient pas plus raisonnables l'un que l'autre.

Stiles était d'ailleurs certain que la bande de Derek se doutait que quelque chose de louche se tramait entre eux deux. Peut-être qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas encore une relation « _intime_  », mais ils savaient qu'un secret les liait. Ce qui était déjà trop.

Heureusement, cette foutue réunion était bientôt terminée et ils allaient enfin pouvoir quitter le lycée.

-Bien, nous commencerons donc les répétitions la semaine prochaine et nous continuerons pendant les vacances, annonça Rivera enthousiaste.

Il y eut des soupirs et des plaintes parmi les acteurs et des exclamations joyeuses et excitées du côté des autres.

Tout le monde se leva pour quitter le bâtiment et retourner paresser -ou non- à la maison. En tout cas, reprendre le cours normal du week-end.

-Et n'oubliez pas de prévenir vos parents de la réunion parents-professeurs qui aura lieu vendredi prochain, rappela l'adulte avant que toute sa classe ne sorte de la salle.

Stiles attendit un peu, se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant. La bande était à peu près ressoudée, mais juste parce qu'il était censé avoir fait une connerie ce qui les avait rapprochés.

Pourvu seulement que Derek arrive à les calmer et à les convaincre de ne pas le dégager du décor.

Patient, l'hyperactif attendit que les autres viennent vers lui, mais ils discutaient avec animation sans se soucier de sa présence. Puis tout à coup, il aperçut Derek de dos qui lui faisait un discret signe de la main pour qu'il les rejoigne.

Stiles s'approcha donc d'eux avec précaution.

-Cet après-midi on se fait quelque chose ? Proposait Erica joyeusement.

Apparemment Derek avait réussi à les persuader de calmer le jeu. Il avait même pu leur faire changer de sujet de conversation.

-Je ne peux pas venir, dit Boyd. Aujourd'hui je dois travailler à la patinoire.

-Ah bah voilà ! C'est parfait ! s'exclama la jeune fille. On n'a qu'à y aller tous ensemble !

-Je ne veux pas que vous foutiez le bordel alors que j'y bosse, refusa catégoriquement le garçon.

-Mais non, on ne va pas faire ça. Tu nous connais ! Rétorqua la blonde.

-Justement. Je vous connais. La dernière fois que j'ai accepté, tu as failli tuer un gosse avec tes patins.

-Il m'avait traité de grosse truie, se défendit Erica. Il méritait cette punition.

Les trois garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel alors que Stiles se demandait s'il devait s'inquiéter du tempérament de la blonde. Elle était dangereuse cette nana.

-Tu sais patiner ? Demanda Derek à son adresse pour l'inclure dans la conversation.

-Euh... Pas vraiment non.

-Pas grave. Tu viens avec nous quand même, conclut l'aîné.

Le trio regarda Stiles puis Derek, semblant se demander que penser de cette proposition.

-Sérieux ? Intervint enfin Isaac avec une grimace. Tu veux l'emmener ?

-Notre affaire est réglée, déclara le leader. Il n'y a plus de problème. Alors oui, on l'emmène et vous oubliez ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu...

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cette histoire risquait de finir encore en dispute, mais il fut surpris lorsqu'ils abdiquèrent tous. Fallait croire qu'il était vraiment leur chef. Dans le genre chef de clan.

-Bon, moi de toute façon je m'en fous de ce que vous faites, pourvu que vous alliez autre part, reprit Boyd comme si Derek n'était pas intervenu. En plus, on est samedi et c'est le jour du cours de Martin. Elle va vous faire chier si vous restez.

Il n'était pas prêt à en démordre. Ils ne viendraient pas avec lui là-bas.

-Ah oui, ça change tout, grimaça Isaac avec dégoût. Bon, bah on se trouvera un autre endroit alors.

Erica approuva vigoureusement et Derek hocha la tête avec compréhension. Stiles était vraiment soulagé qu'ils se soient rabibochés si facilement et soient d'accord sur la plupart des points soulevés.

-À lundi alors ! Salua Boyd en s'éloignant d'eux.

Erica vint déposer un dernier baiser sur sa joue avant de le laisser partir au boulot. Stiles sourit doucement à ce spectacle. La jeune fille réussissait très bien à se faire passer pour une dure à cuire auprès des autres élèves, mais elle était plutôt affectueuse avec ses trois garçons. Elle occupait une place privilégiée dans cette bande un peu disparate.

Toutefois cette discussion avait retenu l'attention et attisé la curiosité de l'hyperactif.

-Dites, commença-t-il en observant la haute silhouette de Boyd disparaître au loin. Ça ne lui pose pas de problème de devoir fréquenter Martin si souvent ?

-On doit tous fréquenter souvent les membres de la bande de McCall. Même hors du lycée, répondit Erica en haussant les épaules. C'est normal, puisqu'on était amis avant.

Stiles haussa les sourcils. Allait-il enfin en apprendre davantage sur cette époque révolue ?

-Quoi ? Fit-il semblant de demander.

-Bah oui, avant que ça pète l'année dernière, on faisait partie du même groupe, expliqua Erica. Du coup, on a des activités en commun.

-On peut dire que c'est au moment où Argent et Derek sont arrivés dans notre classe que la bande a éclaté, continua la jeune fille malgré les regards désapprobateurs d'Isaac et du principal intéressé. Surtout parce que Derek détestait Argent. Mais bon, on peut compren-

-Erica, gronda la voix énervée de l'aîné. Arrête-toi là.

La blonde offrit un sourire contrit à son leader.

-Et donc, Boyd voit souvent Martin le samedi et des fois Argent vient aussi et même chose pour Whittemore, reprit Erica en faisant bien attention à éviter le sujet '' _Argent/Hale_ ''. Mais c'est pas le seul. Isaac travaille dans la même clinique vétérinaire que McCall.

-Comment vous faites pour ne pas vous entre-tuer ? S'étonna Stiles en se tournant vers Isaac.

-On a fait en sorte d'avoir des horaires complémentaires pour éviter de se croiser, répondit Isaac en soufflant.

-De toute façon, l'interrompit Erica qui semblait vouloir accaparer l'attention, il le voit aussi pour l'équipe de crosse avec Whittemore. Et sinon, c'est la mère de McCall qui s'occupe de moi dès que je fais une crise.

Stiles lança un regard en coin à Derek.

-Et Hale ? Demanda-t-il.

Cette fois Erica parut hésiter, mais n'entendant pas de protestation, elle répondit.

-Sa famille fréquente souvent les Martin pour leurs soirées '' _de la haute_ '' et lui, fréquente souvent les Argent pour des affaires... familiales.

Ils se tournèrent tous trois vers Derek qui les évitait du regard avec un air froid. Comme s'il n'était en rien concerné par le sujet. En fait, Stiles pensa tout de suite qu'il avait appuyé sur une corde sensible. Un nouveau mystère à résoudre.

-Pour conclure, déclara Erica en tapant dans ses mains, c'est mieux qu'on n'aille pas à la patinoire cette après-midi. Je pense qu'à la place on pourrait faire comme prévu, et commencer notre dossier tous les deux, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle fixa l'hyperactif avec insistance en attendant sa réponse.

-Euh... Ouais, accepta-t-il se sentant coincé.

-Par contre, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller chez toi ? On peut pas travailler chez moi à cause des travaux.

Stiles vit du coin de l'œil Derek froncer les sourcils et grimacer, alors qu'à côté de lui Isaac affichait un air perplexe. Qu'y avait-il de si étrange à cette proposition ? C'était sa binôme maintenant, il fallait bien qu'ils se voient de temps en temps en dehors du lycée. Même s'il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle vienne chez lui !

Mais il se raisonna rapidement. Il aurait pu tomber sur un partenaire bien plus désagréable. Au moins, elle était sympa.

-Okay, pas de problème, répondit l'hyperactif. Par contre mon père sera là.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et il vit la grimace d'Isaac du coin de l'œil. Il se préparait pour un concours, ou quoi ? C'était peut-être son visage naturel après tout. Ou alors, le mec était bourré de tics ! Ou plus certainement, c'était le fait qu'Erica se rapproche de Stiles qui le faisait réagir ainsi ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait. Isaac pouvait l'aimer ou non, ça n'empêcherait pas la terre de tourner.

Et c'était la même chose en ce qui concernait les autres.

Enfin, peut-être pas Derek. D'ailleurs, il lui jeta un dernier regard appuyé avant de s'en aller avec Erica. Merde, un autre moment d'intimité pour fêter leur '' _partenariat_ '' n'aurait pas été superflu. Hélas, Erica paraissait particulièrement déterminée à ne pas le lâcher et commençait à s'impatienter.

Bordel, cette histoire lui prenait la tête, comment faire pour inviter Derek à la place d'Erica ? Quel prétexte crédible pourrait-il bien trouver...Tandis qu'il se creusait la cervelle pour transformer Erica en Derek -enfin au niveau du rendez-vous, les deux autres s'apprêtaient à se séparer. Stiles, qui revécut la remarque de son père devant l'annonce de l'invitation possible de sa partenaire de chimie, n'eut aucun mal à imaginer la surprise de ce dernier si son fils rappliquait avec Derek Hale, un samedi après-midi ! De l'étonnement, aux déductions, puis aux certitudes, il n'y aurait qu'un petit pas que le shérif franchirait probablement sans se poser trop de questions. Et Stiles était-il si prêt que ça pour annoncer à son père qu'il craquait sur un mec !

Peut-être, ne serait-ce finalement pas une excellente idée de réussir à échanger les visiteurs, alors qu'un témoin aussi embarrassant que son paternel l'attendait à la maison.

D'autant que Derek ne semblait pas plus décidé que Stiles à sortir du placard.


	31. Ce mec est un tyran

Stiles se déchaussa dans le hall d'entrée. Erica en fit de même.

-Y a quelqu'un?

-Oui, répondit le shérif depuis la cuisine alors que le raclement d'une chaise sur le sol indiquait aux deux jeunes qu'il venait à leur rencontre.

-On va travailler la chimie, on essaiera de pas faire trop de bruit, annonça Stiles en invitant sa partenaire à le suivre dans le couloir.

-On? Répéta l'adulte surpris en arrivant devant eux.

Son regard se posa sur Erica qui attendait silencieusement derrière Stiles.

-Oh... Bonjour Erica.

La jeune fille bomba la poitrine et reprit son air « _je suis celle qui n'a jamais peur de rien_ ».

-Bonjour Shérif.

-Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois? Tout se passe bien au lycée?

-Aussi bien que possible, répondit Erica évasivement.

Stiles vit qu'elle n'avait pas très envie d'en parler et décida d'intervenir.

-Bon, on a du boulot.

Il fit signe à son invitée de le suivre dans les escaliers et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.

En y entrant il fut soulagé de constater que ce n'était pas trop le bordel malgré son départ précipité le matin même. Au moins il n'allait pas se taper la honte.

Elle avança lentement, observant la pièce avec attention. Elle sourit devant les piles de comics.

-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me concentrer avec tout ça en face de moi, déclara-t-elle en prenant le numéro qui lui tomba sous la main.

Stiles haussa un sourcil avant de sourire.

-Sûr. C'est l'ennemi des devoirs de chimie.

La jeune fille acquiesça dans un petit rire et son hôte comprit que leur collaboration pouvait se révéler fort agréable.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-J'adoooore ce passage, commenta-t-elle en sortant un énième bonbon de son emballage coloré qu'elle s'empressa de gober d'un seul coup.

-Moi aussi, répondit Stiles assis à cheval sur sa chaise de bureau les coudes posés sur le dossier alors qu'il relisait tranquillement un tome déjà lu et relu des centaines de fois. Mais je préfère l'autre passage dans la gare.

Erica, confortablement couchée sur le lit de son hôte, continuait à battre des jambes dans le vide suivant un rythme imaginaire.

-J'avoue oui. Il a trop la classe.

Quelqu'un frappa.

-Je peux entrer? Demanda la voix du shérif.

-Bah ouais, répliqua Stiles en relevant à peine les yeux de sa bande-dessinée.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'adulte pointa le nez dans la chambre.

-Je vois que ça bosse dur ici, fit-il remarquer.

-C'est pas notre faute d'abord, rétorqua son fils avant de désigner ses comics. C'est à cause d'eux. Ils sont la voie de la tentation. On ne peut pas lutter contre.

-Mais oui, mais oui, soupira le shérif. Enfin... Bref, je crois que ton invitée devrait rentrer chez elle maintenant.

Erica se releva sur les coudes et jeta un coup d'oeil au shérif par-dessus son épaule avant de se mettre en position assise pour lui faire face.

-Il n'est pas si tard pourtant, dit-elle en regardant son portable. Ah ! Bah si en fait.

Elle grimaça et se leva rapidement.

-Oh là là, je vais me faire tuer, s'exclama-t-elle en ramassant le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait laissées traîner.

Puis elle regarda le shérif.

-Enfin façon de parler..., ajouta-t-elle timidement.

Stiles se mit à rire. Il commençait vraiment à l'apprécier cette fille.

Après...à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait seul avec elle, il se faisait cette réflexion. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient avec les autres...Là, elle changeait totalement de personnalité, s'attachant à leur jugement que ce soit à propos de Stiles ou à l'image qu'on avait d'elle. En « _privé_ » elle se lâchait et se montrait vraiment sympa et drôle.

Dommage qu'elle accepte de rester emprisonnée dans une case par le regard des autres. Sinon leur quotidien pourrait être beaucoup plus intéressant.

Une fois prête, Stiles la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée et l'observa disparaître au coin de la rue sur son scooter avec un air pensif. Puis il referma la porte et voulut remonter dans sa chambre. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas travaillé une seule seconde pour Harris. Par contre quel bon moment ils avaient passé ! À cet instant Stiles souhaitait ardemment réussir à s'intégrer au groupe. Peut-être devrait-il s'acheter un blouson de cuir... comme eux !

Il ricana en montant les marches. C'était ridicule. Comme s'ils étaient encore au collège !

-Stiles, tu pourrais venir deux secondes? J'aimerais qu'on parle tous les deux, dit le shérif d'une voix forte.

L'adolescent s'arrêta dans sa montée et rejoignit docilement son père qui venait de s'installer au salon.

-Oui?

-Tu n'essayerais pas de m'embobiner par hasard? Demanda l'adulte en fixant son fils dans les yeux.

-Ah? Euh, non...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Stiles, répliqua l'aîné alors qu'un petit sourire naissait aux coins de ses lèvres. Allez, tu peux bien me le dire.

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Demanda l'hyperactif qui n'avait pas encore compris où voulait en venir son père.

-Mais d'Erica bien sûr. Tu n'es pas obligé d'inventer cette histoire de chimie pour l'inviter à la maison tu sais !..

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux et resta bouche bée. Son père croyait vraiment qu'ils...Il croyait qu'Erica et lui étaient...

Il éclata de rire sous le regard d'incompréhension du shérif. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Surtout après la remarque en mode « _j'ai tout compris_  » dont son père l'avait gratifié lorsqu'il avait appris pour sa partenaire de chimie.

-Quoi? Interrogea le shérif perplexe.

-C'est pas ma petite-amie! S'exclama Stiles.

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais gober ça, n'est-ce pas? Rétorqua l'aîné.

-Mais si! Riposta le cadet en reprenant son sérieux.

-Une fille comme ça, seulement comme binôme? Tu me prends pour une truffe? Cette excuse était déjà périmée à mon adolescence. Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire ça.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. C'était qu'il y croyait dur comme fer à sa théorie, l'enquêteur du dimanche.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité, conclut l'hyperactif qui commençait à perdre son calme. On n'est même pas réellement amis.

Enfin...à dire vrai, il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Certainement plus ennemis. Peut-être encore un peu adversaires. Et certainement pas amants. Alors, amis pourquoi pas finalement?

-C'est bien ce que j'ai vu, ironisa le shérif en roulant des yeux. Vous aviez l'air de vous détester. Surtout quand elle était sur ton lit à rire avec toi.

-Je te jure que tu te trompes complètement! On n'est pas ensemble et on ne le sera jamais. En plus, je crois qu'elle a déjà quelqu'un.

Il repensa à ce que Derek lui avait dit sur Erica et Boyd. Ce dernier traînait toujours avec eux, il devait bien y avoir une raison.

-Et tu voudrais bien être ce quelqu'un, conlut l'adulte en hochant la tête d'un air plein de compréhension. Eh bien, je te souhaite bonne chance fiston pour-

-Arrête! S'écria Stiles définitivement agacé. Ça ne sert à rien de t'acharner comme ça.

L'éclat de voix de l'adolescent installa un instant de silence entre les deux Stilinski. Puis le shérif adopta un air sérieux pour reprendre la parole.

-Tu te protégeras j'espère, n'est-ce pas?

Stiles se frappa le front et fit un pas vers la sortie avant que son père ne l'attrape par la manche.

-Je ne veux pas un gosse sur les bras Stiles, prévint-il. Alors, fais gaffe.

Le cadet roula des yeux et dégagea son bras. Il pensa avec sarcasme, qu'au moins ni Derek ni lui n'auraient besoin de prendre la pilule. Et personne ne risquait de tomber en cloque.

Au moins un point positif.

Puis il se reprit lui-même. Il ne voulait aucunement coucher avec Derek. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il le laisserait le prendre. Peut-être l'inverse, mais pas question de faire la gonzesse. Cet endroit de son corps était interdit au public.

-Et n'oublie pas que ton cours avec Terry ne devrait pas tarder à commencer! S'écria le shérif depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Stiles l'ignora et claqua la porte de sa chambre avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Maintenant son père lui avait foutu les chocottes. Il semblait trouver inévitable un passage à l'acte rapide avec Erica...s'ils avaient été ensemble. Ça voulait donc dire que Derek allait sans doute vouloir précipiter les choses. Stiles se sentit vaguement inquiet. Et s'il ne lui laissait pas le choix? Après tout ce mec arrivait toujours à obtenir de lui ce qu'il voulait. Alors Stiles se laisserait-il convaincre? Non. Pas si facilement. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas. Il allait devoir le faire comprendre à Derek sans qu'il ne le prenne mal ou n'en fasse qu'à sa tête...

-Ça craint, gémit-il en se laissant tomber sur son matelas.

Le parfum laissé par Erica parvint à ses narines et il fronça le nez. Elle était vraiment obligée de s'asperger comme ça? Son lit allait garder cette odeur pendant des jours.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la salle d'entraînement et s'adossa au mur pour observer la fin du dernier cours de l'après-midi.

Son regard passa d'un élève à l'autre pour tenter d'identifier certaines techniques que son père lui avait enseignées quand il était petit et il en retrouva effectivement quelques-unes. Au moins, il avait un petit avantage concernant la théorie. C'était déjà ça de pris.

Pour l'instant il ne voyait personne de sa connaissance. Ouf. Voilà qui limitait le risque de mauvaises rencontres.

L'hyperactif tourna la tête vers le milieu de la salle et son regard croisa celui de Terry. L'homme lui sourit et fit un signe de la main à ses élèves.

-Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui!

Un soupir de soulagement collectif secoua les rangs des combattants d'un jour et ils interrompirent toutes leurs activités avant de se diriger à pas lourds vers le fond de la pièce.

Stiles se décolla de sa place pour rejoindre son futur professeur. Celui-ci félicitait certains de ses « _disciples_  ».

-Continue comme ça Tom, et bientôt tu pourras suivre le cours du niveau supérieur, annonça l'ancien policier à un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que Stiles.

Le garçon répondit à sa poignée de main et partit rejoindre les autres aux vestiaires.

-Bonsoir Stiles, prêt pour ton premier cours? Lança Terry en lui écrasant les phalanges avec dynamisme.

-Je pense, grimaça l'hyperactif sentant ses os broyés par cet assaut pourtant totalement amical.

-Bien. Alors va te changer et reviens ici. Je dois encore m'occuper de quelques détails avant qu'on ne commence.

Stiles hocha la tête et partit vers le fond de la salle.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles avança sur le parquet froid, se hâtant de prendre position sur les tapis de gymnastique. Ses pieds glacés lui en surent gré. Une fois sauvé de la congélation par contact, l'hyperactif se permit un petit tour du propriétaire.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu avec son père.

Il inspecta avec plus d'attention que la fois précédente les différents secteurs de la salle de sport. Terry devait enseigner plusieurs disciplines. Et pas seulement la self-défense. En y repensant, rien ne prouvait que l'homme allait le cantonner dans cette discipline. D'ailleurs, il ne serait pas contre un peu de musculation, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Comme quoi, on pouvait changer d'avis rapidement sans y prendre garde. Quelques mois auparavant, peut-être même quelques semaines, il jugeait stupides ceux qui pratiquaient la muscu. Alors que maintenant, il envisageait tout à fait sereinement d'en faire. Fallait avouer qu'à force de côtoyer des types à la plastique de rêve et au look de mannequin, il s'était mis à complexer. Et ce salaud de Derek en avait rajouté une couche en le clashant sur la couleur de sa peau.

Stiles grimaça en regardant ses bras pâles et il releva vivement la tête pour ne plus les voir. Il n'y pouvait rien, s'il était né comme ça après tout.

Un gros soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il s'approchait des armoires à trophées. Autant se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son physique. Devant le nombre de prix différents que son coach avait gagné tout au long de sa carrière, il siffla d'admiration.

-Putain...Pas mal.

Il se pencha vers la vitrine pour observer de plus près les récompenses et soudain il aperçut un mouvement brusque dans le reflet de la vitrine. Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner à demi avant d'être attrapé à la gorge et immobilisé brutalement contre un paquet de muscles. Il se débattit avec difficulté sous la poigne de son agresseur qui l'envoya valser avant de le maintenir contre le sol sans ménagement.

Stiles gémit de douleur et d'inconfort alors que son nez, écrasé sur le tatami, profitait pleinement de l'odeur de pieds dont celui-ci était imprégné.

-Je crois que nous allons avoir du travail, commenta Terry au-dessus de lui en levant son talon du dos de l'adolescent. Et je vais t'enseigner la première règle. La règle d'or. Tu dois toujours être sur tes gardes. Observe ton environnement. Si tu te balades dans la rue le nez en l'air et l'esprit ailleurs tu n'auras aucune chance de t'en sortir.

-Je suis hyperactif, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, grogna Stiles en se relevant maladroitement. Je pense toujours à dix mille choses à la fois.

-Tu prends un traitement d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème alors.

Stiles voulut protester mais un regard appuyé l'en dissuada.

-Avant toute chose, je pense qu'il serait utile de te muscler un minimum. Sinon tu n'arriveras à rien. Et tu seras en meilleure forme et en meilleure santé en faisant un peu d'exercice. On va donc commencer par ça. Fais-moi 50 pompes. Après tu feras du cardio et des abdos.

Choqué par ce qui était bien davantage un ordre qu'une subtile suggestion, Stiles resta un moment muet de stupeur en fixant son entraîneur bouche bée.

-Eh bien? Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire? Allez. On se réveille là-dedans, plaisanta l'homme.

Il allait mourir. Vraiment.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les muscles le tiraillant affreusement et les bras en compote, Stiles gémit lamentablement en ouvrant la porte de chez lui.

-Stiles?

Le shérif apparut à l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau et sourit en voyant l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvait son fils.

-Je vois que Terry a bien travaillé aujourd'hui.

L'adolescent grogna de frustration. C'était un complot. Son père savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Eh bien il pouvait être satisfait. Stiles était tellement courbaturé que si on le provoquait, il serait incapable de bouger le petit doigt pour répondre.

-Tu devrais aller prendre un bain chaud pour te détendre, conseilla le shérif. Ça soulagera la douleur.

Stiles montra les dents, agacé puis monta les escaliers à quatre pattes dès qu'il fut certain que son père était de nouveau enfermé dans son bureau.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-...Je ne voulais pas te froisser, tenta le shérif en entrant dans la chambre de son fils à la suite de celui-ci.

Gémissant de douleur, Stiles se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son matelas. Il rebondit un peu et profita de l'élan pour attraper son ordinateur abandonné sous son lit. Après quoi, il se tourna sur le dos. Le tout, en ignorant superbement son père qui le pistait sans relâche depuis sa sortie de la salle de bain.

-Stiles, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa le shérif en déposant quelque chose sur son bureau. Je m'intéresse juste à ton quotidien. Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je n'évoquerai plus le sujet.

-Promis? Répondit enfin Stiles en relevant les yeux de son écran.

-Promis.

-Cool. Alors, je te pardonne.

Le shérif sourit en coin, amusé, puis il ressortit de la chambre en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Son fils en profita pour se hisser un peu vers le haut et voir ce que son paternel avait laissé sur le bureau.

Une boîte? Pourquoi avait-il mis cette boîte ici?

Il plissa les yeux pour voir ce qui y était inscrit.

-Je te déteste! Cria-t-il soudain à l'adresse de son père en reconnaissant des préservatifs.

Un rire du shérif lui répondit.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tiens prends ça connard! Siffla Stiles entre ses dents alors que ses doigts tapaient à vive allure sur son clavier.

L'hyperactif jouait tranquillement à un jeu en ligne quand son portable vibra contre son pied. Il l'observa une seconde puis l'ignora. Qui que ça puisse être, la raison ne pouvait être suffisamment importante pour justifier l'envoi d'un message à cette heure avancée de la nuit en plein week-end. Et surtout pendant une nuit de tournoi.

Non mais, franchement, certains n'avaient aucun savoir-vivre.

-Je pense comme un vieux, soupira-t-il.

Il reprit son activité, maltraitant plus que jamais les touches de son clavier. Les vibrations reprirent contre son pied droit. Insistantes.

-Merde, pesta-t-il en mettant son jeu sur pause.

De mauvaise humeur, il se pencha vers le fond de son lit pour attraper l'appareil. Quand il vit le nom de l'expéditeur, il en lâcha presque son portable.

-Quoi?!

Il relut bien attentivement les cinq lettres pour être bien certain qu'il n'était pas victime d'une hallucination, puis il ferma son ordinateur avant de le poser par terre à côté du lit, oubliant complètement le jeu, pourtant essentiel quelques instants auparavant.

Il s'enfonça dans les oreillers et observa quelques longues secondes l'écran de son téléphone qui le narguait.

-Scott...

Il tapota le coin supérieur de l'appareil contre son menton en réfléchissant. Devait-il lire ce message? C'était peut-être une erreur. Pourquoi Scott enverrait-il quelque chose?

Puis il repensa à la discussion avec Allison. Scott voulait renouer avec lui. Alors, il avait finalement trouvé le courage de lui adresser la parole à nouveau?

Stiles était amer. Il était triste que cet appel ne soit pas venu plus tôt et d'un autre côté, il se maudissait encore plus de n'avoir pas fait une tentative lui-même.

Maintenant que Scott avait osé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et si ce dernier ne voulait pas vraiment se réconcilier? S'il lui envoyait un message pour tout à fait autre chose? Ça paraissait toutefois peu probable.

Après...pourquoi hésiter... Que risquait-il en lisant ce message. Ça ne l'engageait à rien. Il n'était pas obligé de répondre et personne ne saurait qu'il l'avait lu !

Il activa le texto le cœur battant. Un pavé. Il soupira. C'était bien une demande de réconciliation étant donnée la longueur du texte. Bah. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre? Des insultes? Mais pourquoi comme ça sans raison? Ça n'aurait eu aucune logique. Ce seraient forcément des excuses.

Mettant ses pensées sans intérêt de côté, il lut le message d'une traite.

Au fil du message, il remarqua qu'en effet, il ne s'était pas trompé. Scott s'excusait de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit de blessant. Son vieux pote s'insultait lui-même pour sa bêtise et demandait à Stiles de lui pardonner malgré ses erreurs.

L'hyperactif ne savait pas quoi faire. Il culpabilisait de lire tout ce que son ami déclarait. Ce dernier prenait sur lui toutes les fautes alors que Stiles avait une immense part de responsabilité dans cette rupture. Il était vraiment très con d'avoir eu une dispute aussi violente avec Scott.

Stiles jeta son portable à l'autre bout du lit pour s'empêcher de répondre tant qu'il ne serait pas un minimum calmé. Il voulait réfléchir à sa réponse et pour ça il fallait qu'il ait l'esprit clair.

L'adolescent remit l'ordinateur sur ses cuisses et remit le casque sur ses oreilles. Il reprit sa partie en cours mais son esprit n'arrivait plus à se focaliser sur autre chose que le téléphone reposant à ses pieds. Il se défoula quelques minutes. Mais ça ne servait à rien. Son cerveau n'était disponible que pour une seule chose.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il repoussa à nouveau l'ordinateur et recupéra son téléphone. Mais il le garda seulement dans les mains, jouant avec lui distraitement tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ce message l'avait touché, Scott voulait vraiment lui pardonner.

D'autant que cette dispute était définitivement stupide. Il en avait bien conscience. Et c'était sans compter le fait que Scott avait toujours été son seul véritable ami. Une amitié si solide ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette manière. La distance les avait peut-être rendu moins dépendants l'un à l'autre mais leur affection était toujours là.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre puis, prenant son courage et toute sa conviction à deux mains, il répondit. Son message était assez sobre et peut-être pas aussi détendu que les messages qu'ils s'envoyaient  _avant_ , mais le contenu allait dans le bon sens. Celui de la réconciliation. Il acceptait même de le rencontrer le lendemain pour en discuter de vive voix plutôt que par textos.

Ils convinrent d'un lieu de rendez-vous puis interrompirent la conversation. Heureusement cette fois-ci, ce n'était que partie remise.

Demain allait sûrement être une  _très_  longue journée.

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles atteignit le point de rendez-vous en retard. Après cette trop courte nuit, il avait émergé difficilement aux environs d'une heure de l'après-midi. Du coup il s'était pointé le ventre vide et les paupières encore à demi-fermées.

Scott s'était montré ponctuel et l'attendait. Ses joues rouges et le tremblement nerveux de sa jambe, montraient qu'il devait être dans le froid depuis déjà un moment.

-Salut, bredouilla-t-il maladroitement en remuant un caillou du bout de sa chaussure.

Il garda ses mains bien calées au fond de ses poches et son regard fuyant faisait tout pour éviter la silhouette de son interlocuteur.

-Salut, répondit Stiles sur le même ton hésitant.

Aucun des deux ne savait comment engager la conversation. La gêne était encore palpable et leur liberté de parole y était engluée.

-Ça te dit qu'on marche un peu? Proposa l'hyperactif. Je me les caille.

Scott hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à flâner le long des rues pratiquement désertes de Beacon Hills. Ils marchaient simplement l'un à côté de l'autre, sans un mot. Ils tinrent dix minutes dans le plus pur des silences avant que finalement, Scott ne se lance.

-Je suis désolé, mec.

Stiles souffla légèrement pour faire retomber la pression accumulée pendant ce long mutisme. Il détestait ce genre d'ambiance. C'était étouffant, même quand on se les gelait. Après, qui pourrait aimer? À part Harris, évidemment.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça. Tu n'avais rien fait de mal, continua le garçon sur sa lancée.

-Mouais. À part sortir avec Hale, rétorqua Stiles amèrement.

-Non, ce n'est pas ta faute.

-Je l'ai chois-

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, s'embrouilla Scott embarrassé. Je voulais dire que tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était lui pendant les vacances. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

Stiles hocha la tête. Pour l'instant, il était d'accord. Mais il se demandait comment Scott allait s'en sortir avec la suite.

-En plus, t'as le droit d'aimer qui tu v-

-Je ne l'aime pas, le coupa Stiles abruptement. Jamais.

Ce dernier mot il y avait mis toute sa conviction. Pour convaincre qui ? Lui-même ?

Scott parut décontenancé et bredouilla quelque chose avant de reprendre un petit peu plus d'assurance.

-Euh... Enfin, je veux dire que tu as le droit de fréquenter qui tu veux. Ça ne devrait rien changer entre nous. Même si je n'apprécie pas la- ou les personnes en question. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Stiles hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

-Et il y a un mais j'imagine, comprit-il rapidement.

Le cadet sourit de manière gênée et expliqua enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Oui...le voilà. Mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu m'en parles plutôt que de l'apprendre comme ça. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti en comprenant ce qui se passait. Découvrir tout à coup que tu t'es planté sur toute la ligne et que ton meilleur pote a refusé de te faire confiance... C'est... Douloureux.

Scott devait sûrement attendre une excuse du côté de Stiles. Hélas celui-ci considérait qu'il n'en devait à personne sur cette terre. Nul n'avait le droit de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il était libre. Il vivait sa vie comme il l'entendait. Et il ne racontait que ce qu'il avait décidé de raconter.

Devant son silence, Scott reprit la parole.

-J'aimerais vraiment qu'on redevienne ami tous les deux. Tu me manques.

Stiles inspira profondément pour se donner de l'assurance. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il décida d'attribuer cette étrange humidité au froid ambiant.

-Okay. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème de nouveau, moi j'arrête les frais. J'en ai déjà assez bavé cette année.

Scott hocha vivement la tête avec un grand sourire.

-Ça me va! C'est parfait.

L'hyperactif sourit lui aussi à son ami retrouvé.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Alors, c'est comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrés..., souffla Scott le regard fixé sur le vide alors qu'il semblait plongé en pleine réflexion. Je vois...Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a été comme ça avec toi juste après la rentrée. Il ne t'a pas reconnu?

-Bah si, justement. Je n'ai pas encore tout saisi mais c'est apparemment pour une histoire débile, expliqua Stiles en se frottant les mains.

-Et maintenant? Demanda le cadet inquiet.

-Quoi maintenant? Répéta l'hyperactif.

-Il est comment avec toi?

-Euh...soupira Stiles en haussant les épaules. Disons, égal à lui-même... C'est-à-dire plutôt insupportable et parfois difficile à vivre. Mais on s'habitue. Et il peut être vraiment cool quand il le veut.

Stiles attendit une réponse mais Scott demeura muet. Alors, il se tourna vers lui pour l'observer et constat qu'il luttait. Semblant avoir une question sans oser la poser.

-Vas-y. Balance, au lieu de me regarder comme un merlan frit.

Scott se mâchonna une joue puis répondit d'une traite.

-Il te surveille tout le temps.

-Ah? S'étonna à moitié Stiles en arquant un sourcil.

-Beaucoup l'ont remarqué et certains ont compris pourquoi il le faisait. La bande de Keith te veut du mal depuis l'affaire Reyes.

-C'était censé être une question?

-Non. Je sais que c'est ça, affirma Scott. Mais je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi Hale tient tant à ta sécurité.

-Une dette. J'ai aidé Erica, ils me protègent. Rien d'autre.

-Stiles... Ils ne font jamais rien pour une '' _dette_ '' de ce genre, l'avertit Scott la voix grave. Ils ont quelque chose derrière la tête.

Stiles souffla d'exaspération et d'agacement. Il en avait marre qu'on le mette toujours en garde. Il n'était plus un gamin. Il savait ce qu'il faisait.

-Arrêtez tous de dire ça. Vous ne les fréquentez pas autant que moi. Je sais à qui j'ai affaire. D'ailleurs ils ne sont pas du tout comme tu me les as décrits. Ils sont loyaux entre eux et peuvent se montrer sympas. Ils sont peut-être brutaux à certains moments mais ce ne sont que des ados comme les autres. Pas des monstres.

-Si tu le dis..., abdiqua Scott en baissant les yeux. C'est que ça doit être vrai...


	32. T'es crade

-En tout cas ils ont bien amoché la bande de Keith, commenta Scott en plein milieu de leur conversation.

Stiles perçut le regard intéressé de son ami. Alors comme ça, il attendait une confirmation que Derek et sa bande étaient responsables de l'agression? Eh bien il allait le décevoir ! Pas question de lâcher quoi que ce soit ! Mieux valait que le peu de gens soient dans la confidence. Surtout que Scott était très lié à Allison Argent et Stiles était loin de lui accorder toute sa confiance.

-Pourquoi tu penses que ce sont eux les coupables? Ça pourrait très bien être quelqu'un d'autre, non ? Rétorqua l'hyperactif.

L'expression de Scott ne laissait aucun doute, il savait. Et savait également que Stiles était au courant de tout. Pourtant il ne lui fit aucune remarque. Peu importait qu'il s'agisse de prudence ou de délicatesse, l'essentiel était qu'on pouvait changer de sujet.

D'ailleurs Scott reprit son sourire plein de bonne humeur et un peu niais sur les bords.

-Bref, c'est pas grave. Je m'en fiche pas mal, dit-il. De toute façon, qui que ce soit, je trouve qu'ils ont eu raison. Ces mecs-là sont des pourritures.

Stiles lui rendit un petit sourire, mais uniquement pour la forme. Ce sujet de conversation le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de devoir surveiller le moindre de ses gestes et de ses mots pour protéger le secret. C'était éreintant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Mais comment vous faites avec Hale ? Questionna Scott avec curiosité. Je veux dire... Vous avez quand même couché ensemble. Ça ne crée pas une gêne maintenant?

-D'abord on n'a pas encore couché ensemble, rectifia Stiles qui bénissait le froid d'avoir déjà coloré ses joues depuis longtemps.

Scott roula des yeux.

-Bon okay...Vous avez quand même fait des folies de vos corps sans aller trop loin si tu préfères. Ce que je veux dire c'est...ça se passe comment entre vous du coup?

L'hyperactif commença à se triturer nerveusement les mains. Devait-il lui dire pour Derek et lui ou non? Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de l'avouer lui-même que déjà Scott avait une illumination.

-Non...Mais je suis con...en fait, vous êtes ensemble? S'exclama Scott surpris.

Stiles le bâillonna immédiatement avec sa main en le fusillant du regard.

-Ne le dis pas si fort, siffla-t-il affolé.

Scott releva un sourcil et hocha la tête en faisant de gros yeux. L'aîné retira lentement sa main.

-Parce qu'en plus, vous le faites en cachette? Mais pourquoi?

Stiles lui lança un regard ennuyé.

-Je ne veux pas passer pour un gay.

Scott soupira de lassitude en levant les yeux au ciel.

-... Et Derek non plus, continua l'hyperactif. Surtout qu'il est déjà pris officiellement, donc je suis un peu un bonus secret tu vois?

-Il est déjà pris? Répéta Scott avec un froncement de sourcil. Je croyais qu'il était célib' depuis l'autre...

Intrigué, Stiles voulut demander plus de détails à son ami mais il changea de sujet.

-Et ça fait combien de temps? Demanda Scott.

-Un peu plus de 24h, répondit simplement l'aîné.

Scott pila net.

-Quoi? Depuis hier?

-Ouais.

-Mais je pensais que... Alors vous..., bafouilla Scott embarrassé et honteux à la fois. Oh, je suis encore plus con que je ne l'avais pensé. Vous n'étiez même pas ensemble quand on s'est embrouillés toi et moi?

-Bah non. J'arrête pas de te le répéter!

Scott parut coupable et Stiles lui donna un petit coup d'épaule pour qu'il arrête de faire cette tête.

-C'est bon Scott. Oublie ça.

Non, oublier n'était pas la solution. Mais pardonner si. Et c'était dans les cordes de l'hyperactif. Il s'en savait capable.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je vais devoir rentrer, déclara Stiles en voyant l'heure sur sa montre.

Scott sembla triste qu'il doive partir mais ils avaient déjà passé tout un après-midi ensemble, ça suffisait amplement pour renouer le contact.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de la rue et au moment où ils allaient se séparer pour prendre chacun une direction opposée, Scott le retint par le bras.

-Stiles... Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies accepté de me voir.

-Oh... euh... Moi aussi, bredouilla Stiles maladroitement.

Scott fit un mouvement vers l'hyperactif avant de s'arrêter puis il secoua la tête et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué Stiles. Vraiment.

Ce dernier resta les bras ballants, ne sachant quoi faire. Gêné par l'étreinte, il attendit seulement que Scott ait terminé et retint un petit soupir de soulagement lorsque ce dernier le relâcha.

-À demain, salua-t-il en s'éloignant avec un signe de main.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles débarrassa la table dès que son père et lui eurent terminé de dîner.

-Souris un peu Stiles, dit le shérif avant de quitter la pièce.

La grimace de l'adolescent s'accentua un peu plus. Il était en colère, ça oui.

Mais il avait une bonne raison. Les remarques que n'arrêtait pas de lui faire son père par rapport à Erica l'ennuyaient à un point inimaginable.

À son retour de sa rencontre avec Scott, le shérif avait tout de suite conclu qu'il revenait d'un rendez-vous amoureux avec elle. Et Stiles en avait marre de cette fixette.

Mais il avait enfin compris au cours du repas pourquoi il insistait tant.

En procédant ainsi le shérif avait l'impression de prendre part à la vie de son fils alors qu'en réalité, il ignorait comment s'y intégrer accumulant les maladresses.

Fort de cette prise de conscience, Stiles estima qu'il aurait été encore plus maladroit de s'énerver contre son père, il lui souhaita donc une bonne nuit et partit se coucher.

Il prépara ses affaires de cours pour le lendemain et commença à se déshabiller en grognant à cause de ses courbatures. À force de volonté il finit par atteindre la couche des sous-vêtements qu'il retira avec des raideurs d'octogénaire rhumatisant. Tandis qu'il enfilait maladroitement un t-shirt propre à grand renfort de pitoyables plaintes, un bruit le fit violemment sursauter.

Il se tourna d'un bloc vers la fenêtre.

Une nouvelle pierre frappa la vitre avant de retomber dans le jardin.

-C'est quoi ce bordel? Maugréa Stiles.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre au moment exact où une nouvelle pierre aurait dû la toucher. Evidemment elle atterrit sur son bras qu'il retira vivement en jurant sous la douleur.

-Merde! Lui répondit une voix. Désolé Stilinski!

Quelques bribes du cauchemar de la semaine précédente lui revinrent et il inspecta furtivement ses mains. Dix doigts. Il ne rêvait pas pour une fois.

-Hale? Appela Stiles en se penchant à l'extérieur. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

-Tu ne réponds pas à mes appels, répondit Derek en s'éloignant du mur quelques pas pour voir l'hyperactif. Je peux monter?

-T'as une échelle sous la main peut-être? Ironisa Stiles en s'accoudant au rebord de sa fenêtre l'air vaguement goguenard.

-Non. Mais j'ai des mains et des pieds, rétorqua l'aîné en levant lesdites mains. Ça suffira amplement.

Le cadet ricana en observant Derek s'accrocher à la gouttière et s'en servir comme moyen d'ascension.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, dit-il calmement en constatant l'avancée tranquille de son prétendant avec un air pensif et ennuyé.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être flatté. Il avait son Roméo personnel, prêt à escaladait sa façade pour venir lui conter fleurette. C'était d'un romantisme achevé.

Bon, c'était assez fun également. Ce type ne manquait pas de le surprendre !

Le type en question avait déjà parcouru plus de la moitié de la distance et Stiles fit la moue. S'il se pétait la gueule que devrait-il faire? Le laisser agoniser ou aller lui prêter main forte?

-Hale. Redescends. De toute manière, je vais refermer ma fenêtre. Je me les gèle.

-T'as pas intérêt, grommela Derek en regardant ses pieds pour vérifier qu'ils avaient un bon appui.

-Hale. T'es chiant. Lâche cette gouttière et laisse-moi tranquille. Tu me verras demain, soupira Stiles qui aimait tout particulièrement cultiver ce rôle d'appât inaccessible.

-Alors là, souffla l'aîné en attrapant le bord du toit. Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Je compte bien profiter de toi dès ce soir.

L'air faussement ennuyé de Stiles s'accentua et il ôta son menton de sa paume. Il se redressa et posa ses mains sur les bords de la fenêtre pour la refermer d'un coup sec afin de la verrouiller juste sous le nez de Derek. Ce dernier eut droit à un sourire taquin alors qu'il tapait doucement contre la vitre d'un air grognon.

Stiles secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec un grand sourire puis il éteignit posément son ordinateur posé sur le bureau avant de vérifier son portable. Tiens, déjà un message de Scott. Les vieilles habitudes revenaient vite.

Il soupira et reposa le téléphone. Un bruit étouffé lui parvint de derrière sa fenêtre et il croisa le regard de Derek. Il lui fit signe de dégager mais son visiteur nocturne s'entêta. Le connaissant, il serait bien capable de dormir derrière la vitre toute la nuit cet espèce d'animal !

Stiles lorgna vers son lit avec envie. Sérieux, il voulait vraiment dormir, mais il n'y parviendrait jamais en sachant que Derek était là dehors, à l'observer. Il soupira et ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Espèce d'orchidoclaste, maugréa l'hyperactif alors que Derek passait sous son bras avec un air triomphant.

Il referma la fenêtre et s'y adossa avec une moue boudeuse. Il était crevé et l'autre imbécile en cuir venait l'emmerder à une heure pas possible.

-T'étais où? Demanda Derek.

-Ça te regarde? Rétorqua Stiles. T'es pas mon mari. C'est mes affaires.

-Oh mais si, t'es ma petite femme, ricana l'aîné en s'approchant.

Stiles rougit de colère et se fit un plaisir d'écraser les orteils de Derek qui s'était imprudemment avancé. La victime émit un son agacé.

-Putain, que t'es chiant comme mec, grogna-t-il en prenant tout de même la taille du cadet entre ses mains.

Stiles sourit et noua ses bras autour de la nuque de son Roméo.

-Si tu t'excuses auprès de ma masculinité, alors peut-être que je pourrai me montrer plus gentil, claironna-t-il.

-Je ne te veux pas plus gentil, je veux juste que t'arrête de me faire chier, riposta le motard avec une logique très personnelle.

-Alors tu peux toujours attendre, rit Stiles.

Derek regarda l'hyperactif avec ennui et réflexion.

-Je m'excuse auprès de ta masculinité. Voilà, ça te va?

Stiles sourit un peu plus et approcha son visage de celui de Derek pour lui offrir une récompense à son effort. Mais bien sûr l'aîné ne se contenta pas de rester bien sage et de profiter de ce qu'on lui offrait et prit les devants. Il fit dévier Stiles de sa trajectoire et l'emmena jusqu'au lit.

-Direct? Plaisanta Stiles mi-surpris mi-amusé en s'affalant sur le lit avec lui. Toi, t'es vachement adepte de l'amour platonique à ce que je vois.

Derek le fit taire avec un baiser passionné avant de se relever d'un coup.

-Stilinski..., gronda sa voix furieuse. Pourquoi ton lit empeste le parfum d'Erica?

Stiles roula des yeux et essaya d'attirer à nouveau l'aîné contre lui mais rien n'y fit. Il était déterminé à ne plus rien faire tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre comme mon père quand même?! S'exclama Stiles en se redressant lui aussi. J'en ai déjà assez d'un qui m'invente des histoires, j'en veux pas un deuxième.

-Alors, réponds juste à ma question.

Stiles soupira.

-Elle lisait.

-Sur ton lit? Rétorqua Derek.

-J'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de place dans ma chambre moi, répliqua Stiles. Et avant que tu poses la question, pendant ce temps j'étais assis à mon bureau. Ça te convient? T'as fini ta crise de jalousie?

Derek le sonda quelques instants avant de finalement hocher la tête.

-Ouais. C'est bon.

-Quelle tête de nœud, soupira Stiles alors que son amant revenait à la charge avec sa bouche gourmande et ses mains aventureuses.

L'aîné délaissa rapidement les lèvres du cadet pour goûter à nouveau à sa peau. Putain, après des mois d'abstinence c'était vraiment génial.

Derek remonta lentement le t-shirt de l'hyperactif et l'aida à l'enlever sans remarquer les dents serrées de Stiles qui souffrait le martyr. Mais quelle idée de faire autant de sport d'un seul coup !

Une fois son partenaire pratiquement nu, Derek savoura l'instant en le détaillant tranquillement. Son regard ne laissait aucun doute. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait et Stiles en fut particulièrement fier. Après tout ce mec était une bombe et le trouvait à son goût. Y avait de quoi pavoiser. Puis soudain la bouche de son Romeo fondit sur la peau de son ventre.

-Mon- mon père est en bas, gémit Stiles en essayant de garder les pieds sur terre alors qu'il sentait la langue de son prétendant s'amuser avec sa peau sensible.

-Ne fais pas trop de bruit alors, rétorqua Derek entre deux mordillements.

-M-mais!

L'aîné ricana contre ses abdos avant de descendre pour embrasser langoureusement son aine.

Sa victime, ainsi soumise à ses caprices, retint in extremis son glapissement de surprise et de plaisir mêlés.

-Je sens que la nuit va être chaude, commenta l'aîné en souriant malicieusement. Surtout si tu es si sensible.

-T-T'es marrant toi! J'ai plus rien fait depuis- depuis- depuis...

-Depuis...?

-Depuis toi, soupira lamentablement Stiles honteux.

-Intéressant.

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils et voulut baisser les yeux vers Derek mais au même moment, ce dernier lui montra son enthousiasme en faisant disparaître d'un geste rapide et sûr le dernier obstacle à ses ardeurs puis en engloutissant son sexe entre ses lèvres parfaites.

-Ohmondieu!

_Le lendemain..._

-Stiles! Cria le shérif à bout de nerfs. Dépêche-toi bon sang! Derek t'attend depuis dix minutes!

L'adolescent bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en continuant à lacer ses baskets aussi lentement qu'un escargot asthmatique.

Second bâillement dont son père profita pour enfourner une tartine dans sa bouche grande ouverte.

Stiles s'étouffa mais se réveilla un peu plus. Il mâchonna la nourriture et avala difficilement avant de lancer un regard qu'il voulait faire paraître énervé mais qui devait surtout paraître incertain aux yeux de son père.

-Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?

-Si je voulais te tuer j'utiliserais un moyen plus efficace qu'une tartine, rétorqua le shérif en forçant son rejeton à se lever. Allez, va le rejoindre. Vous êtes déjà en retard.

L'adolescent marmonna dans sa barbe et sortit sous les menaces du shérif. Il aperçut Derek. Ce salaud affichait une forme olympique et l'attendait patiemment appuyé contre sa bécane.

Une fois que Stiles fut devant lui, il se prépara calmement au départ, sans faire aucune remarque désagréable sur la longue attente dans le froid à laquelle l'hyperactif l'avait contraint.

Stiles comprit que sa mine défaite avait amusé Derek qui avait estimé n'avoir plus rien à lui reprocher.

-Bien dormi? Interrogea le motard sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Stiles ne répondit pas mais se colla au dos de Derek pour le trajet. Ce dernier démarra prudemment mais accéléra l'allure dès qu'il fut certain que le shérif ne pouvait plus les surveiller.

Encore un peu endormi, Stiles profita de l'agréable engourdissement pour tenter quelques caresses innocentes sur les abdos et les cuisses de son protecteur qui ne manqua pas d'y réagir favorablement.

Oui, il le chauffait impunément. Et alors? Il avait bien le droit maintenant. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'envoyer en enfer.

Quand ils arrivèrent près du lycée, Stiles se décolla pour afficher une distance de sécurité entre eux. Les autres ne devaient pas les voir trop proches. Pas avant qu'il ne devienne, peut-être officiellement, celui qui partageait le lit de Derek.

Ce semblait ne pas devoir arriver de sitôt.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles ferma son casier et aperçut Scott de loin. Ils échangèrent un regard, sans aucun signe d'affection ou de reconnaissance. Était-ce juste pour bien se rendre compte de la distance qui les séparait malgré leur réconciliation ? Quoi qu'il advienne, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Mais cela voulait-il dire que ce serait pire?

Allison s'approcha de Scott par derrière et lui attrapa la main pour entrelacer leurs doigts avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent amoureusement.

Stiles détourna les yeux quelques instants, un peu jaloux de leur chance.

Enfin, il l'était peut-être plus qu'un peu en vérité.

Voilà.

À peine un week-end qu'il s'était remis avec Derek et déjà il avait la folie des grandeurs. Fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se faire des films aussi rapidement. Ce n'était pas bon pour son cœur.

Déjà moins joyeux qu'avant, Stiles espionna de nouveau le couple. Il eut juste le temps de voir Allison ouvrir son casier avant qu'une multitude de petits ballons ne s'en envolent brusquement.

Stiles haussa un sourcil en observant la jeune fille se débattre avec les décorations alors qu'à côté d'elle, Scott s'esclaffait bruyamment. L'hyperactif ne put empêcher un sourire de venir fleurir au coin de ses lèvres. Alors comme ça, c'était l'anniversaire d'Allison? Il ne le savait pas. En fait, elle ne semblait pas très heureuse de la surprise.

-Stilinski, tu fous quoi? Demanda soudain Derek en arrivant derrière lui accompagné de Boyd. Arrête de regarder les mouches voler.

Stiles se détacha du spectacle qu'offrait son ami d'enfance et les suivit, l'humeur mélancolique. Il se demandait si quelqu'un dans cette ville lui souhaiterait également son anniversaire, dans quelques semaines.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié de parler à vos parents de la réunion qui aura lieu ce vendredi, déclara Rivera assise sur le bord de son bureau.

Stiles grimaça, il avait effectivement oublié ce détail. Il vit Isaac sur sa droite qui grimaçait lui aussi. Mais il s'en fichait bien. Par contre, la réaction de Derek l'amusait. Il paraissait complètement désemparé. Enfin...autant qu'il pouvait l'être en public. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Ses résultats étaient-ils si catastrophiques ? En fait Stiles n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ses notes. A part en chimie bien entendu, mais ce n'était pas représentatif vu le professeur qu'ils se coltinaient. Dans les autres matières, Derek était-il bon élève ou non ? Bon, il n'avait pas l'air d'être un cancre. Promis. La prochaine fois il regarderait sa copie pour savoir.

-Les vacances approchant, je vous ai préparé un planning concernant les dates des répétitions. Vous êtes tous priés d'y venir, même durant les congés...

Stiles soupira et Derek grogna de mécontentement.

-Si ça se trouve ils auront terminé de préparer tes collants, se moqua l'hyperactif en se penchant vers son aîné.

-Je te signale que tu auras aussi des vêtements du même genre, rétorqua Derek.

Stiles pâlît et Derek sourit avant de retourner à ses pensées.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ce soir j'ai envie de m'amuser, s'exclama Erica avec un sourire.

Les quatre garçons la regardèrent sans vraiment réagir. Pas la peine de se fatiguer, elle devait déjà avoir une idée derrière la tête.

-On pourrait se faire une sortie, non? Continua-t-elle. La dernière fois, on n'a pas pu...

-Il faudrait quand même qu'on avance dans notre dossier, intervint Stiles. La dernière fois on a rien foutu.

L'hyperactif s'insulta mentalement lorsqu'il vit les regards mauvais d'Isaac, Boyd et Derek peser sur lui. Ah oui, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle était venue chez lui pour autre chose que travailler. Bon bah...il sentait les explications approcher. Ou la dispute peut-être.

-Pfff... après on n'a pas cours pendant une heure, répondit Erica. On n'aura qu'à se caler une séance de travail là. Mais ce soir, on s'amuse!

-J'aimerais bien faire un bowling, dit Boyd. Ça fait longtemps.

Isaac grimaça et Stiles voulut lui arracher le visage à mains nues. Ne pouvait-il donc pas cesser de toujours prendre cette tête de supplicié? Ça devenait vraiment insupportable.

-Non, tu sais que j'aime pas ça, grogna Isaac.

-C'est juste que t'es mauvais perdant, rétorqua Erica sans aucune méchanceté. En plus on sait pas si Stiles sait jouer. Peut-être qu'il y a pire que toi.

Elle se tourna vers le concerné et Derek en fit de même.

-Tu sais jouer? Questionna le leader.

-Je me débrouille, répondit Stiles incertain. Mais la dernière fois que j'y ai joué c'était à mon anniversaire et j'avais genre... euh... huit ans?

-Autant dire que tu ne sais pas jouer, rétorqua Derek moqueur. Moi qui me faisais une joie d'avoir peut-être enfin un adversaire à mon niveau...

Stiles plissa les yeux.

-Ne sois pas si arrogant et sûr de toi, grinça-t-il.

-Je ne fais que constater la réalité, répliqua l'autre avec une lueur amusée au fond des yeux.

Le cadet la remarqua et se calma d'un coup. Derek le taquinait? Genre...comme un ami?

Il plissa un peu plus les yeux, mimant la colère et, entrant dans le jeu de Derek alors que la bande paraissait avoir peur d'interférer.

-Eh bien, ta réalité tu vas te la prendre en pleine face ce soir.

-Tu crois que j'ai peur d'un chaton comme toi? Ricana Derek en le regardant de haut.

Le mot '' _chaton_ '' sonna comme une insulte dans la bouche du leader.

-Ttu pourrais être surpris ! Le chaton va te défoncer, avertit Stiles menaçant et jubilant de leur petit jeu.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, murmura Derek d'une voix basse alors que son regard s'assombrissait.

Stiles reconnut ces yeux-là. Il fallait qu'ils arrêtent parce que sinon il allait le violer sur place...c'était pas possible autrement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles poussa une plainte de reproche et de surprise lorsque Derek le poussa dans une cabine des toilettes pour hommes. Il verrouilla la porte en défonçant pratiquement le loquet à cause de son empressement.

-T'es un grand malade, Hale! Et enlève ta main de là!

L'hyperactif tira sur le bras intrusif, essayant de calmer Derek qui avait visiblement atteint un état d'excitation impossible à stopper. Stiles fut plaqué contre la paroi que son dos heurta violemment.

-Putain, jura-t-il en sentant une morsure contre son cou. T'es un animal ou quoi? Et je veux pas faire ça dans des chiottes!

Mais Derek n'en avait rien à faire et déboucla sa ceinture de ses doigts pressés.

-Der- Oh putain continue! Gémit Stiles.

L'aîné ricana et embrassa chastement le cadet sur la tempe tout en continuant son activité.

-Attends, attends! Souffla l'hyperactif. On est au lycée, on pourrait nous surprendre!

-Mais non, le rassura Derek. Arrête de flipper.

La main de Derek s'installa plus confortablement dans le jean de Stiles et poursuivit ses caresses lascives.

Stiles commençait à haleter sur l'épaule de Derek, retenant ses plaintes lamentables contre le blouson de cuir.

-Arrête, c'est dégueu ici, protesta la victime.

-T'as pas l'air si dégoûté pourtant, plaisanta le motard en s'activant de plus belle.

Stiles posa vainement ses mains sur les bras de Derek pour le faire reculer mais juste à ce moment-là, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra.

-On va dans le parc, tu nous rejoins après? S'exclama une voix joyeuse depuis l'extérieur.

-Ouais ouais, répondit le nouvel arrivé.

La porte se referma et le couple resta figé dans sa position inconfortable. Stiles ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, mort de honte d'être découvert et priant tous les dieux de sa connaissance pour être en train de dormir.

Alors qu'il allait réussir à s'en convaincre, il sentit Derek se rapprocher encore et sa prière s'orienta différemment. Il s'agissait cette fois d'obtenir l'interruption de leur activité clandestine.

Ils entendirent l'autre commencer à siffler une chanson gaie. Apparemment, le mec n'avait encore rien entendu. Pourvu que ça dure.

Derek se pencha à l'oreille de sa victime et murmura dans un souffle.

-Ne fais pas trop de bruit.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux.

Oh non.

Ce type était fou à lier.

Il n'allait quand même pas...?

Mais avant de pouvoir terminer sa pensée, Derek reprit son petit jeu avec plus de vigueur encore.

Stiles geignit, surpris, mais ses gémissements furent étouffés par un baiser indécent.

Les prières reprirent dans l'esprit confus de Stiles, mais cette fois pour que l'autre continue à siffler. Non ! Pour qu'il se mette à chanter à tue-tête. Sinon, sûr qu'il allait les entendre. Il n'était pas des plus discrets quand il prenait son pied.

Derek continua de lui infliger cette douce torture. Ô combien préférable toutefois à leurs violents conflits des mois précédents. Seulement, ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir un profond sentiment de gêne.

Gêne brusquement balayée par une sensation délicieuse qui lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. Merde, Derek voulait aller jusqu'au bout ! Et Stiles comprit que la conclusion n'était pas loin lorsque sa vision se voila légèrement.

Quel cinglé.

Et là, horreur, la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois. Stiles, affolé, mordit la langue de son partenaire qui se recula en souriant sadiquement interrompant toute stimulation. Merde, ce salaud allait le laisser en galère.

Stiles était de toute façon perdant sur ce coup-là.

Soit Derek continuait à le caresser en restant à cette distance et là, plus moyen de camoufler ses manifestations de plaisir contre la bouche de son tortionnaire. Soit le mec arrêtait et le laissait planté là, frustré pour le reste de la journée.

Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qui était préférable entre un flagrant délit de sexe dans les toilettes du lycée ou une branlette torride, interrompue au plus mauvais moment.

L'adolescent lança un regard de pure haine à son vis à vis qui continuait à lui sourire avec un petit air narquois.

Quel gros con.

Le tyran se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou alors que sa main libre et aventureuse venait explorer son torse sous tous les angles, s'attardant bien sûr là où il n'aurait pas fallu si on souhaitait que Stiles respecte le silence du lieu.

Le premier venu arrêta de siffler en se lavant les mains.

Le séchoir électrique offrit à Stiles un peu de répit mais bientôt le garçon sortit de la pièce et l'hyperactif se maudit définitivement d'avoir mordu Derek. Ce dernier avait repris avec davantage d'ardeur sa stimulation infernale mais le salaud demeurait à distance suffisante pour qu'il soit impossible à Stiles de coller sa bouche bruyante contre quoi que ce fut.

Il parvint à les réprimer tant bien que mal. Seulement il laissa échapper un couinement lorsque Derek le pinça pour le taquiner sans cesser ses allers et retours démoniaques.

Quel sale connard.

Heureusement le second inconnu ne sembla guère s'en apercevoir. En tout cas, il n'en fit pas cas.

Stiles sentit subitement ses jambes flageoler sous l'intensité de l'excitation et il s'accrocha à Derek pour ne pas tomber. Seulement, sa perte d'équilibre le fit trébucher son coude heurta la porte.

Derek sourit contre sa joue et le cadet fut certain d'une chose.

Il allait lui fracasser la gueule tout à l'heure.

L'inconnu, venu faire sa petite affaire, passa devant leur cabine et ouvrit la porte de la pièce.

Stiles grimaça. Quel crado...il s'était même pas lavé les mains.

-Hey, vous imaginez même pas ce qui se passe dans les chiottes, s'exclama le garçon alors que la porte se refermait d'elle-même lentement. Y en a deux qui baisent dans une cabine.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux. Côté discrétion, c'était une réussite totale. Il était horrifié.

Il entendit des rires dehors, puis la porte se ferma.

-Ils ne vont pas rester, lui dit Derek, semblant capter ses pensées. Alors profite pendant qu'il n'y a personne.

L'hyperactif planta ses ongles dans la nuque de son amant et lâcha sa respiration difficile qu'il retenait depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Je te tuerai pour ça, menaça Stiles en gémissant pitoyablement.

-J'en suis convaincu, ricana Derek.

-Aaah!


	33. Tu m'as ruiné

-Oh allez, arrête de me faire la gueule, dit Derek en rattrapant Stiles au bout du couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque du lycée. Avoue que ça t'a plu. C'est toi qui m'as dit un jour aimer le danger de l'interdit.

Le cadet le snoba, bien décidé à ne plus lui adresser la parole. Il n'avait jamais été aussi humilié que depuis qu'il connaissait Derek et ça l'énervait de savoir qu'il arrivait à le manipuler si facilement. La prochaine fois il ne se ferait plus avoir.

-Je te promets que je ne n'essaierai plus jamais rien au lycée. Mais faut avouer que c'était trop tentant, se défendit Derek. Tu peux pas comprendre, mais si tu voyais les yeux que tu me fais tout le temps. Je peux pas résister à ça. C'est humainement impossible pour un homme d'ignorer ça.

Stiles sourit, fier de lui, heureusement l'aîné ne le vit pas. C'était vraiment une petite fierté pour l'hyperactif d'arriver à mettre Derek à ses pieds, comme ça. Il devrait s'entraîner à le séduire, juste pour le faire tourner en bourrique.

Il prit un air pensif et n'écouta plus du tout la suite de l'argumentation de Derek qui cherchait par tous les moyens à s'attirer à nouveau ses faveurs.

Il voulait jouer lui aussi. Il aimait tellement se sentir désiré. Et pourquoi ne pas forcer un peu le trait, juste pour voir à quel point il pouvait influencer Derek? Mais comment faire? Il ne savait pas séduire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé sur qui que ce soit.

Il baissa les yeux par mesure de précaution car, lorsqu'il réfléchissait trop intensément, il risquait toujours de se prendre stupidement les pieds dans un obstacle et là, soudain ce fut l'illumination.

Et s'il changeait un peu de look? Quelque chose de plus... sexy, de plus... branché? Après tout, ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué, vu les loques qu'il portait habituellement.

En listant mentalement tout ce dont il aurait besoin, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer des scénarios, tous plus chauds et jouissifs les uns que les autres. Et la plupart tournaient un peu Derek en ridicule.

Ces images le firent rire tout seul alors que, derrière lui, Derek devait le prendre pour un fou.

-OK. Je vois que tu ne m'écoutes pas, dit-il d'ailleurs.

C'est en riant de plus belle qu'il atteignit la porte de la bibliothèque, Derek sur ses talons, qui tirait une gueule de trois pieds de long.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Pourquoi il fait la gueule déjà? demanda Erica en voyant Derek se battre avec ses chaussures de bowling en pestant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

-Oh, une broutille, répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire et déjà prêt à jouer.

Au premier abord il s'était dit que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de choisir une activité qui les mettrait en compétition alors qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins en froid, mais l'enthousiasme d'Erica était communicatif et déjà le groupe semblait en meilleurs termes. Sans compter que maintenant l'hyperactif mourait d'impatience de jouer.

-Bon, on va laisser le champion incontesté commencer, se moqua Isaac en regardant Derek par-dessus son épaule.

Le leader se leva brusquement et partit d'un pas rageur rejoindre la piste.

-Je sens que ce soir il ne jouera pas si bien, commenta Isaac en observant Derek se mettre en place, le corps figé par la colère et la frustration. Il est trop énervé pour ç-

Au même instant, toutes les quilles visées par Derek se couchèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais? reprit Boyd sur un ton amusé. Même à moitié mort il restera le meilleur.

Derek sourit d'un air satisfait en se pavanant devant ses amis, fier comme un paon. Stiles renifla d'un air méprisant et l'aîné se calma d'un coup, se rappelant sa présence.

-Vas-y Boyd, t'es le meilleur ! S'exclama Erica, folle de joie.

Elle lui donna une claque d'encouragement dans le dos et il se leva lentement pour échanger sa place avec Derek. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir près des autres en fulminant. Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait ça tellement au sérieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'ignorait pourtant.

L'hyperactif soupira et observa Boyd alors qu'il venait de terminer son tour avec un score plus qu'honorable.

-Isaac, tu veux tenter?, demanda Erica.

-J'ai le choix?

-Non, allez, bouge tes petites fesses, répondit la blonde avec un sourire.

Isaac se leva sans enthousiasme alors que tout le monde, même Derek, souriait. Stiles le regarda avec attention. Etait-il si nul que ça? Et est-ce qu'il arriverait à faire mieux?

Le bouclé prit une boule avec toute la conviction au monde et se mit en place. Il fit plusieurs fois le geste du lancer sans rien faire de plus. Se concentrant à l'excès pour sauver sa réputation qui se jouait à cet instant.

-C'est quand tu veux! S'exclama Derek... moqueur.

Isaac sembla tout à coup perdre ses moyens et lança la boule... directement dans la gouttière. Deux fois de suite.

Boyd et Erica s'esclaffèrent tandis que Derek semblait se retenir de les imiter. Stiles, de son côté, ne trouvait pas ça très charitable et espérait qu'ils ne feraient pas la même chose lorsque ce serait son tour. Mais, sur ce point, il avait peu d'espoir.

Erica passa immédiatement après et mit toute son énergie dans le tir qui fit mouche. Elle rata le Strike d'une quille qu'elle dégomma au tir suivant.

Stiles n'était plus si sûr de vouloir participer, maintenant qu'il se retrouvait à devoir jouer. Il allait se ridiculiser. Il en était certain.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à viser? Demanda Derek, l'air narquois, en croisant négligemment les jambes.

Stiles l'ignora superbement, sachant très bien que l'aîné en serait plus que vexé, et il marcha d'un pas conquérant vers la piste. Il s'arrêta pour bien choisir son arme et hésita. Il ne se rappelait vraiment plus comment on jouait.

N'ayant d'autre choix que d'écouter son instinct, il prit une boule un peu au hasard et se mit en position.

Il allait y arriver.

-Allez, il suffit d'y croire, marmonna-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer et il entendit les autres siffler derrière lui pour le déstabiliser. Même Derek se prêta au jeu.  _Surtout_ Derek...

-Bah alors? se moqua-t-il. C'est pas toi qui devais me défoncer?

-Occupe-toi de tes patates! Répliqua vivement Stiles trop concentré sur sa cible pour trouver mieux.

Il souffla longuement et tira enfin. Il ferma les yeux pour ne surtout pas voir sa défaite cuisante et bientôt il entendit les autres commenter son tir avec des voix déçues.

Il ouvrit les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Son coup était moyen mais au moins il n'avait pas fait de gouttière. Au second tir il réussit à toucher deux autres quilles.

Ce n'était pas fameux mais c'était déjà bien mieux qu'Isaac.

Stiles alla s'asseoir avec le groupe alors que Derek se levait pour jouer. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, Derek lui lança un regard dédaigneux.

-Peut mieux faire.

Stiles gonfla ses joues de colère. Il se vengerait de cette remarque.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je suis sûre que si tu avais un peu plus d'entraînement tu serais peut-être aussi bon que moi. Tu as du potentiel, remarqua Erica pensive. Il faudrait juste qu'on t'aide un peu.

Stiles lança un regard lourd de sens à Derek. Il aimerait bien que ce soit lui.

-Viens, dit la jeune fille en prenant l'hyperactif par la main pour le faire se lever. Je vais te montrer.

Isaac grimaça et Stiles lâcha la main d'Erica. Elle le dévisagea avec surprise avant de suivre son regard. Elle prit un air agacé qu'elle fit rapidement disparaître au profit du sourire qu'elle arborait depuis leur arrivée.

Stiles comprit qu'elle faisait tout depuis le début pour rabibocher tout le monde et qu'elle ne voulait pas casser l'ambiance. Elle retourna donc s'asseoir afin de ne pas provoquer Isaac alors qu'ils passaient une si bonne soirée.

-Derek, ça te dérange de t'en charger? Proposa Erica.

Pour toute réponse il se leva pour rejoindre Stiles. Quand il fut dos aux autres, il sourit sadiquement à Stiles qui frissonna. Il allait en profiter le bougre.

Derek prit l'outil de torture sur le présentoir et guida son élève jusqu'à l'emplacement de lancer.

-Une remarque déplacée et je laisse tomber ces huit kilos sur ton pied, prévint Stiles en prenant ce que l'aîné lui tendait.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire ça devant les autres? rétorqua Derek. Je suis pas crétin.

-Mais tu es fourbe et tu sais être discret.

Derek sourit un peu plus et plaça Stiles bien au centre avant de s'installer derrière lui.

-J'adore cette position, ricana-t-il contre l'oreille de Stiles alors qu'il vérifiait du coin de l'œil que ses amis ne soupçonnaient rien.

-Crapule, grogna l'hyperactif.

-Cette insulte n'est plus utilisée que par les grand-mères, plaisanta son « _professeur_ » en recouvrant la main de Stiles pour la guider.

S'étant attendu à devoir subir encore les caprices de Derek, Stiles fut agréablement surpris lorsque ce dernier lui donna effectivement des conseils sans même l'embarrasser une seule fois. Il trouvait réellement étonnant que Derek prenne son rôle avec autant de sérieux et il en était heureux. Il profita donc pleinement du savoir et de l'expérience proposés avant de demander à jouer seul.

Et il marqua un Strike, au premier essai.

-Whaou, se réjouit Stiles en se tournant vers la bande.

Erica applaudit l'exploit alors qu'à côté d'elle Derek observait son élève d'un soir avec fierté. Par contre Isaac paraissait d'une humeur massacrante alors que Boyd semblait s'amuser du nouveau talent de l'hyperactif.

-C'est un bon prof, hein? Commenta Erica. Le seul avec qui ça n'a vraiment pas fonctionné c'est Isaac.

Stiles aurait bien voulu répliquer un '' _je vois bien ça_ '' ou '' _c'est peu dire_ '' mais il ravala sa mauvaise langue. Il préférait rester en vie.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le classement général ne changeait pratiquement pas. Derek restait le grand gagnant, enchaînant Strike sur Strike pendant qu'Isaac restait bon dernier, enchaînant gouttière sur gouttière. Boyd le précédait avec un score moyen. Finalement, seuls Erica et Stiles étaient véritablement en compétition. L'hyperactif avait définitivement prit le coup de main et se débrouillait vraiment bien la plupart du temps.

Derek fit un énième sans faute et Stiles leva les yeux au ciel face à son air suffisant.

-C'est pas possible d'en faire autant. T'as des super-pouvoirs ou quoi? s'exclama l'hyperactif.

Erica rit à cette remarque alors que les autres semblaient blasés.

-Le pouvoir de la super-connerie..., marmonna Isaac dans son coin.

Derek roula des yeux.

-On n'est pas dans un de tes comiques, dit-il.

Erica et Stiles ouvrirent de grands yeux.

-Tu viens de dire quoi là? S'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Bah quoi?, rétorqua l'aîné avec une moue légèrement méprisante. Vous parlez tout le temps de ces trucs-là tous les deux.

-Mais tu as dit  _comique,_  j'ai pas rêvé? demanda Stiles surpris et amusé.

-Ouais et alors? Répliqua Derek perplexe.

-Et alors?!

Erica et Stiles échangèrent un regard entendu et partirent tous deux d'un grand éclat de rire, provoqué par l'air de totale incompréhension de Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles passait vraiment un excellent moment. Il s'amusait comme un fou ce soir et ça le changeait de sa solitude et de ses habituelles soirées de révisions ou de jeu en ligne. C'était donc ça de faire une sortie entre amis? Il avait raté tellement de choses pendant la période qu'il avait passée avec Scott et sa bande. Jamais ils ne l'avaient invité à leurs petites virées et il n'avait jamais connu ça.

Il avait enfin l'impression d'appartenir à un groupe. D'être accepté. Bien sûr il était bien conscient que ce n'était qu'une trêve passagère qui ne durerait que le temps de cette soirée. Demain tout le monde reprendrait sa place et le rôle de boulet lui reviendrait à nouveau. Mais pour l'instant même Boyd et Isaac se montraient courtois. Ou alors était-ce seulement parce qu'Erica détournait toujours son attention des « mauvaises ondes » que pourraient lui renvoyer les deux garçons?

En tout cas il se sentait détendu et il s'en fichait. Il profitait seulement du moment présent.

Erica était si folle de joie qu'elle emportait tout le monde dans sa bonne humeur et ses délires. Il fallait reconnaître que leur partie avait dégénéré en grand n'importe quoi. Ils avaient cessé de compter les points et s'amusaient plutôt à prendre les boules les plus lourdes pour les lancer à deux ou trois afin de voir ce qui se passait.

Erica les emmenait chacun leur tour dans son jeu, d'abord Boyd, puis Stiles, puis Derek.

Pour l'instant ils faisaient une pause pour boire un peu. La seule fille de la bande était totalement surexcitée.

Elle but son verre d'une traite et attira Isaac sur la piste avec elle pour jouer encore une fois. Pendant ce temps, les trois autres restèrent tranquillement à leur table. Ils observèrent les deux meilleurs amis de loin. Ils riaient aux éclats en faisant les idiots.

-Ça va mieux entre vous?, demanda Derek sans regarder Boyd à qui il s'adressait.

Boyd regarda Stiles comme s'il le dérangeait, ne voulant sûrement pas parler en sa présence.

-Il s'en fout, le rassura Derek comme s'il avait capté le regard de son ami. Il ne dira rien.

Boyd sembla convaincu et prit la parole en dépit de sa méfiance.

-On s'est expliqués et on est tombés d'accord. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu. On est dans le même camp finalement tous les deux.

L'aîné ne dit rien pendant un instant et but une gorgée de sa bière.

Stiles ne comprenait pas comment Derek faisait pour être aussi peu curieux. Lui, il mourait d'envie de les secouer pour qu'ils arrêtent de parler à demi-mots et qu'ils donnent enfin la raison claire et nette de leur dispute. Sa curiosité maladive était vraiment mise à l'épreuve.

-Je vois..., souffla enfin le leader. C'est bien que vous vous soyez réconciliés. J'espère que ça durera.

L'hyperactif roula des yeux face à l'optimisme de Derek.

-Isaac va se calmer? Questionna l'aîné.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Boyd. Ça dépendra d'Erica apparemment.

-Vous vous êtes expliqués oui ou non? Le coupa Derek.

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas tous les détails. Tu les connais. Ils se disent tout entre eux mais nous on peut toujours se brosser. Enfin, Erica voulait m'en parler hier soir.

Derek observa Boyd en silence, le sondant, puis il se retourna pour regarder les deux amis qui se défoulaient sur la piste.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle veut te dire, j'ai pas raison? Affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne posa la question.

-Je m'en doute, déclara Boyd. Et je comprends pourquoi Isaac réagit comme ça.

Stiles soupira de lassitude en posant sa tête contre son bras pour bouder. Il aimerait bien, lui aussi, comprendre cette histoire. Même si elle avait l'air compliquée et surtout privée il voulait absolument savoir.

Il fit la moue alors que les deux autres avaient arrêté de discuter. Il n'entendrait rien de plus ce soir. Il pourrait peut-être asticoter un peu Derek tout à l'heure quand il le ramènerait chez lui, non?

Non... A coup sûr ce dernier ne lui dirait rien. Ça ne risquait que de l'énerver qu'il mette le sujet sur la table.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Haaaa, merci les gars pour cette soirée, s'extasia Erica accrochée au bras de Boyd. Ça fait un bien fou de rire comme ça.

Isaac prit son bras libre en souriant et les trois marchèrent côte à côte alors que Derek et Stiles suivaient, assez loin derrière. L'hyperactif lançait de fréquents coups d'œil à son voisin, s'entêtant à vouloir lui demander des précisions sur la discussion entre lui et Boyd tout à l'heure, mais n'osant pas.

L'aîné soupira sans le regarder une seule seconde.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi alors ne cherche pas. Si tu veux savoir va le leur demander à eux.

-Mais ils ne me répondront jamais! S'exclama Stiles.

-Eh bien, ça veut dire que ça ne te regarde pas, rétorqua Derek.

-C'est pas juste, bouda le cadet.

-La vie est injuste avec tout le monde, répliqua l'aîné sombrement.

Stiles souffla de lassitude en baissant les épaules. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Derek ce soir. Et surtout pas pour un problème qui n'était peut-être pas le leur.

Il prit alors un sourire coquin et vérifia s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages. Voyant que les alentours étaient déserts, il laissa libre court à l'envie qui le taraudait depuis un moment et donna une petite claque sur les fesses de Derek.

L'aîné eu un sursaut et tourna un regard effaré vers Stiles qui prit un air innocent en regardant ailleurs.

-Alors toi... Tu cherches vraiment la merde, dit Derek avec un regard de prédateur.

Stiles sourit et trotta jusqu'à la moto de son protecteur pour lui échapper. Erica le vit courir et les trois rirent en pensant sûrement qu'il avait provoqué Derek qui allait probablement se venger. Ce qui n'était pas faux, mais pas totalement vrai non plus.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek rajusta ses gants comme à chaque fois qu'il se préparait à redémarrer pour rentrer chez lui et Stiles haussa les sourcils.

-Tututu, le sermonna-t-il en pointant son index sur le torse de l'aîné. Où est-ce que tu crois aller toi? On doit causer.

Derek releva sa visière et le regarda, interrogatif.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'en savais pas plus que toi sur-

-C'est pas de ça dont je veux parler, l'interrompit l'hyperactif. Tu montes avec moi?

-Oh, fit simplement Derek alors que son regard se réchauffait. Je n'appelle pas ça discuter, mais je veux bien venir.

Il enleva son casque et descendit de son bolide avant de suivre Stiles à l'intérieur.

-Y a quelqu'un?, appela Stiles dans le couloir avant de s'adresser à son invité. Ferme la porte derrière toi. Youhou? Y a personne?

-Je suis dans le salon.

L'adolescent passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Y a Hale avec moi. On monte. T'inquiète, il reste pas longtemps. Je dois juste lui filer quelque chose.

-OK, OK.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils montèrent les escaliers et Derek se rapprocha subrepticement de son hôte.

-Alors comme ça tu veux me ''filer'' quelque chose? Ronronna-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Le cadet ricana. S'il savait, il ne ferait pas cette tête satisfaite.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Stiles et le motard voulut attraper la nuque de l'hyperactif qui l'évita pour s'agenouiller près de sa table de chevet. Stiles prit une pile de comics qu'il posa sur le lit.

-Voilà, conclut-il. Je pense que je vais te faire lire celui-là et celui-là... oh et puis...tiens...oui, celui-là aussi...

Il créa une nouvelle pile sans plus se préoccuper de Derek qui l'observait avec perplexité, ne comprenant certainement pas pourquoi il devait rester là, à regarder l'autre faire son petit ménage. Stiles empila encore plusieurs numéros puis se releva, manifestement très content de lui.

Il vit à l'air désappointé de Derek qu'il s'attendait à autre chose. C'était à prévoir, avec un mec comme lui, qui avait le cerveau à la place de la queue.

Stiles prit la pile et la tendit à Derek.

-C'est la prunelle de mes yeux. Alors fais-y gaffe, le menace-t-il.

-Mais que veux-tu que j'en fasse moi? Demanda l'aîné en louchant sur les revues nerveusement.

-Bah que tu les lises espèce de cornichon, répliqua Stiles. Et je ne veux plus jamais entendre une horreur comme tout à l'heure, compris? On parle de « comics » avec un « s » au bout, et si tu le dis pas tu passes pour un comique !

Derek releva un sourcil et prit ce qu'on lui donnait.

-T'es sérieux? Tu veux que je lise ces trucs ? Interrogea-t-il, étonné.

-Très. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de lire tout ça. Et je vérifierai si tu me roules pas.

-J'ai aucune envie de lire ça. Je déteste les BD, rétorqua Derek prêt à rendre les livres à son propriétaire.

-Si tu le fais bien, je pourrais te récompenser.

Stiles sourit et s'approcha de Derek. Il vit une lueur d'intérêt apparaître dans les yeux de son amant et continua sur sa lancée.

-A chaque numéro lu, preuves à l'appui, je te ferai un cadeau plutôt... agréable.

La voix pleine de promesse de Stiles suffit pour convaincre Derek.

-Je pourrais en avoir plus ? Questionna-t-il en désignant la pile que l'hyperactif lui avait donnée.

Stiles s'esclaffa.

-Non, on va d'abord commencer doucement.

-Mais-

Le cadet posa deux doigts sur la bouche de Derek qui le regardait d'un air ennuyé.

-Au revoir Derek, salua-t-il joyeusement en prenant son protecteur par les épaules pour lui faire faire demi-tour.

Il le guida de cette manière jusqu'à la porte d'entrée sous le regard vaguement intrigué du shérif.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Scott. J'ai besoin de toi.

-'' _Ouais? Tu as un problème?''_

-Comment on doit faire pour être sexy?, demanda Stiles très sérieusement.

-'' _Bah... Être sexy..._ ''

L'hyperactif soupira de désespoir.

-Merci pour ton éloquence Scott. Tu pourrais détailler un peu?

-'' _Je dirais qu'il faut être beau... Et euh...bah, Je sais pas trop moi..._ ''

-Je vois ça. Bon, c'est pas grave. Merci quand même. Si t'as une illumination envoie-moi un message. Salut.

Stiles raccrocha et chercha immédiatement un autre numéro dans son répertoire. Arrivé à la lettre «M» il tiqua. Oserait-il ? Oserait-il pas?

-Oh et puis merde. Pour une fois qu'il pourrait me servir à quelque chose.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel et activa le haut-parleur pour avoir les mains libres et continuer à fouiller frénétiquement dans son armoire.

Au bout de trois tonalités, une voix ensommeillée marmonna un vague ''Allô''.

-Salut cousin, tu pourrais me donner des conseils? C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Tu te rappelles le mec que j'ai...  _fréquenté_  pendant les vacances? J'ai un rendez-vous avec lui et j'aimerais bien renouer, improvisa Stiles pour ne pas avoir à raconter l'histoire entière à Miguel. Donc, vu que mon meilleur pote n'est pas foutu de me dire comment on peut être sexy... J'aimerais que tu me donnes quelques conseils. Oui, je sais, te l'ai déjà dit mais tu comprends, là, je suis un peu pressé.

-''...''

-Miguel?

-'' _J'ai décroché..._ ''

-Où ça?

-'' _À conseil._ ''

-Euh...Le premier ou-

-'' _Le premier._ ''

Stiles passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et hésita à se les arracher.

-Ouvre bien tes esgourdes parce que c'est la dernière fois que je répéterai, compris?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-'' _Franchement, je ne pensais pas que tu le voyais encore_ '', commenta Miguel alors que Stiles était en pleine séance d'essayage. '' _Jette-moi tout de suite cette horreur. Tu m'avais pas dit que t'allais refuser son numéro?_ ''

-J'ai changé d'avis, mentit Stiles en enlevant le pull qu'il essayait.

-'' _C'est du sérieux, alors?_ '' se moqua l'aîné. '' _T'as vraiment viré de bord?_ ''

-C'est pas le sujet ce soir, si tu veux bien ! grommela l'hyperactif en montrant un autre vêtement à son cousin via la webcam de son ordinateur.

-'' _Mets cette chose au feu. Non, en fait mets toute ta garde-robe au feu. Tu te sapes vraiment comme un sac. T'as pas autre chose? Plus près du corps? Moins... Bizarre et moins... informe? Et puis, bien sûr que c'est le sujet de ce soir! Je t'aide à devenir bandant pour ce gars, alors je veux tout savoir. Non, mais les jeunes de nos jours!_ ''

-Oh arrête ! T'as que deux ans de plus que moi. C'est pas ce que j'appelle être vieux. Et puis, quoi, ils sont bien mes vêtements! En plus, j'ai pas les moyens de m'en acheter de nouveaux.

-'' _T'avais fait des économies avant les vacances, non? Me dis pas que t'as tout coulé en capote quand même?_ ''

-Ha. Ha. Ha. Je suis mort de rire. Non j'ai tout utilisé en début d'année pour mes livres de cours.

-'' _C'est devenu si cher que ça? Je croyais que t'avais économisé un petit pactole._ ''

-J'ai dû en racheter, grogna l'hyperactif mécontent en se souvenant à quel point Derek l'avait ruiné. Enfin bref, je ne peux rien m'acheter tant que je n'aurais pas d'argent de poche.

-'' _Ton père ne t'en donne toujours pas?_ '', questionna Miguel d'une voix irritée.

-C'est pas nos principaux sujets de conversation et on a d'autres soucis en ce moment. Je lui demanderai quand on se sera complètement réconciliés.

-'' _Après plus de six mois chez lui, vous ne vous êtes toujours pas pardonnés? Il est buté._ ''

-On a fait des efforts. Ça avance lentement mais je pense que le pire est passé.

Stiles soupira longuement en fouillant activement son armoire des yeux à la recherche de la perle rare. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve de quoi s'habiller mieux que d'habitude pour atteindre son objectif.

Mais, décidément, rien ne convenait. Il se demandait quels goûts pouvait bien avoir Derek. Quelle tenue le ferait le plus réagir?

-'' _Eh, je viens de me rappeler quelque chose!_ '', s'exclama soudain Miguel. '' _Ma mère t'avais obligé à venir avec Aidee pour faire du shopping. T'as quand même pas déjà jeté ce que vous avez acheté, si?_ ''

L'hyperactif se frappa le front.

-Mais oui! C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut!

-'' _Et on dit merci qui...?_ ''

-Je reviens tout à l'heure! Reste connecté, ordonna Stiles en fermant son ordinateur.

Mais où pouvaient bien être tous ces paquets maudits? Il espérait vraiment ne pas s'en être débarrassé. Tous ses cartons étaient rangés, par conséquent ces fringues devaient forcément être dans sa chambre.

Ou peut-être les avait-il mises au grenier avec tout ce dont il ne voulait pas?

Il sortit de sa chambre en trombe, et dévala quelques marches d'escalier.

-Au secours! J'ai besoin d'aide!

-Quoi?, marmonna une voix endormie venant du salon.

-Je peux avoir les clés du grenier ?

-Ça peut pas attendre demain? soupira le shérif avant de bâiller.

-S'il te plaît! Supplia l'hyperactif. C'est une question de vie ou de mort!

Stiles entendit son père grommeler et le canapé grinça. Le shérif sortit du salon et se traîna dans la cuisine pour fouiller dans ses affaires.

L'adolescent descendit les marches quatre à quatre et s'empara du trousseau que lui tendait son père.

-Merci! Tu me sauves!

-De rien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux-

Mais le shérif n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà Stiles remontait à l'étage.

Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire ce soir s'il voulait être prêt pour le lendemain matin.


	34. Je suis beau gosse

_Le lendemain..._

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure? marmonna le shérif en passant sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain.

Il avait encore la trace de l'oreiller sur toute la partie droite du visage et les yeux à moitié fermés, bouffis par le sommeil.

-Bah je me prépare pour aller au lycée, pourquoi? répondit Stiles joyeusement en réajustant son col.

Le shérif cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda l'heure.

-Une heure en avance?

-L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, répliqua l'adolescent en reprenant son activité matinale.

Il passa une dernière touche de gel sur ses cheveux, qu'il arrangea comme Miguel le lui avait conseillé la veille, et émit un son satisfait.

-Tu mets du gel, toi? demanda l'aîné qui restait là, planté sur le pas de la porte.

-Ben ouais. Je mets du gel.

-Tu t'habilles bien, toi?

-Et oui, je m'habille bien, répondit Stiles sur un ton ennuyé.

-Tu sors avec quelqu'un, toi?

-Oui papa, je sors avec... Ah! Mais, en fait, t'es parfaitement réveillé toi! s'écria l'adolescent indigné.

Il se retourna vivement vers son père qui souriait, jubilant de sa victoire. En effet, il avait l'air parfaitement réveillé maintenant.

-C'est mon travail d'obtenir les informations que je veux, répondit l'aîné. Pour ça, tous les moyens sont bons.

-Tss... Fourbe.

Le shérif renifla avec amusement et s'appuya d'un bras contre la porte en observant attentivement la tenue de son fils.

-Quand même... Je t'ai bien réussi. Tu es vraiment mignon.

Stiles rougit et toussa, avant de se reprendre.

-OK merci, j'imagine, répondit-il gêné.

-Bon, je te laisse à ta préparation, dit le shérif en sortant de la salle de bain.

L'hyperactif secoua la tête, résigné. Il s'était fait griller. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il n'allait quand même pas deviner pour Derek et lui, si?

Stiles roula des yeux. Bien sûr que non. Ce serait une sacré galère. Heureusement, son père n'était pas extralucide !

Soulagé par cette pensée rassurante, il s'admira dans la glace un moment et conclut qu'il était fin prêt. Il sourit à son reflet, fut satisfait du résultat et quitta enfin la salle de bain pour rejoindre son père dans la cuisine. Ce dernier siffla d'admiration en le voyant.

-Je ne t'avais pas vu en entier. Tiens, je suis sûr que c'est ta tante qui t'a acheté tout ça.

-Ouais, elle y tenait, répondit Stiles en s'asseyant face à lui.

Il retint une grimace. Il faudrait qu'il s'habitue à ces vêtements près du corps et à sa petite perte de mobilité. Il espérait que ça ne le dérangerait pas trop longtemps.

-Ça change de tes fringues habituelles. Pour une fois que tu es bien habillé.

-Tu me vexes, là.

Le shérif sourit.

-Non sincèrement, il faut l'avouer. Ça te va bien les vêtements plus près du corps. En plus, tu n'aurais pas pris quelques muscles toi?

L'adulte passa une main au-dessus de la table et toucha le bras de son fils.

-Apparemment oui. Tu vas faire tourner les têtes toi, aujourd'hui.

Stiles releva un sourcil. Il envisageait de n'en faire tourner qu'une seule. Et c'était celle de Derek. Personne d'autre ne l'avait regardé comme lui depuis le début d'année, il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change du jour au lendemain. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir sa réaction tout à l'heure.

-Je me demande quand tu vas craquer..., commenta le shérif.

-Hein? De quoi tu parles !

-Je suis certain que ton incontournable sweat rouge va vite te manquer.

Stiles sourit et haussa les épaules.

-Bah, au pire, je pourrai quand même le mettre à la maison.

-Tu vas vite craquer, c'est bien ce que je disais, plaisanta l'aîné.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La réaction de Derek surpassa tous ses espoirs. Dès son arrivée devant la maison, Stiles s'était dépêché de sortir à la rencontre de son chauffeur qui avait alors freiné brusquement, avant de lever sa visière pour le dévorer des yeux.

-Salut Derek, s'exclama Stiles en s'approchant joyeusement, extrêmement fier de lui.

L'aîné semblait avoir perdu sa voix et se contentait de le regarder de bas en haut.

-Stiles...?

L'hyperactif rit et prit son casque des mains du motard.

-Ben oui, qui d'autre? répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Derek le suivit du regard lorsqu'il approcha pour enfourcher la moto derrière lui.

-J'espère que la vue te plaît, commenta Stiles en se léchant les lèvres.

Il n'entendit que le grognement appréciateur de Derek qui prit d'autorité son poignet pour le tirer contre lui sur le siège. Stiles rit à nouveau et Derek démarra, le corps tendu à l'extrême sous les doigts taquins du cadet.

Un monstre était né cette nuit.

Et c'était de la faute de Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Sauf que Stiles n'avait pas cru son père. Et maintenant il se rendait compte qu'il avait raison. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui et il avait l'impression que, si certains en avaient eu les moyens, ils auraient utilisé des projecteurs pour mieux le scruter.

Un marmonnement rageur lui rappela la présence pourtant pesante de Derek, placé légèrement devant lui, comme un bouclier. Il paraissait d'une humeur massacrante. Non, rectification.

Il  _était_  d'une humeur massacrante.

Et Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ça ne lui faisait donc pas plaisir qu'il soigne son apparence de sorte que leur image ne soit pas ternie? Vu les regards appréciateurs qui le suivaient avec attention, il était enfin digne de siéger à ses côtés. Lui, Derek Hale, le prince adulé des foules féminines.

Mais ce tout nouveau succès le gênait un peu, il devait bien l'admettre. Plus qu'un peu, à vrai dire. Pour être franc, il n'aimait pas ça... du tout. Pourtant il aurait dû finir par s'habituer à être le centre de toutes les attentions puisque, depuis le début de l'année il s'était révélé comme l'élément perturbateur principal au sein du lycée. Seulement, cette notoriété avait généré tellement de souffrance qu'il ne pouvait qu'être embarrassé par tous ces yeux braqués sur lui.

Stiles vit Scott de loin qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. L'hyperactif lui fit un clin d'œil et rentra en classe.

Immédiatement des murmures s'élevèrent dans son sillage. OK... là, ça le faisait carrément flipper. Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Parce qu'apparemment, il n'y avait pas que Derek qui s'intéressait à lui désormais.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre le fond de la classe où la bande de Derek le regardait comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête durant la nuit. Erica ferma la bouche et pinça les lèvres avant de très vite détourner la tête. Elle semblait gênée. Réaction étrange.

Isaac et Boyd, eux, le foudroyaient du regard.

-OK... soupira Stiles en s'asseyant.

Vu le comportement de Boyd, semblable à celui d'Isaac, ils avaient dû l'avoir cette conversation secrète. Et il devait faire partie du problème, s'il n'était pas d'ailleurs, lui-même,  _Le_ problème.

Derek s'assit à côté de lui et jeta des regards peu avenants à ceux qui lorgnaient un peu trop dans leur direction.

Stiles le fixa en lui posant une question muette mais l'aîné le fusilla de ses yeux devenus noirs de colère. Ou de jalousie?

L'hyperactif ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'avait-il encore fait comme connerie?

Tout ce qu'il entreprenait était-il donc toujours si maladroit et voué à l'échec?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles lança un coup d'oeil à Derek qui, de son côté, gardait obstinément les yeux verrouillés sur le professeur d'histoire.

L'hyperactif donna un petit coup dans le pied du motard qui le décala sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Stiles revint à la charge mais il se fit rembarrer. Alors il prit son portable et envoya un message à '' _L'homme de ses rêves_ ''.

Il entendit le téléphone de Derek vibrer dans sa poche mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Le cadet vérifia que personne ne s'intéressait à eux, surtout la bande de Derek, puis il se décala vers son voisin de table aussi discrètement que possible. Il se pencha jusqu'à être proche de son visage.

-Tu me fais la gueule? chuchota-t-il.

Il savait que Derek l'avait entendu mais celui-ci restait de marbre. Alors l'adolescent revint à la charge.

-Mais enfin, quoi...J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

Cette fois-ci Derek tourna la tête vers lui avec un regard meurtrier.

-Vestiaires, tout à l'heure.

Stiles releva un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui voulait dans cet endroit. Il haussa les épaules et se désintéressa de lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek avait choisi cet endroit car il savait pertinemment, qu'à cette heure-là, ils y seraient tranquilles.

-Alors? C'est quoi le prob-

Stiles grimaça lorsque son dos rencontra les casiers métalliques avec brusquerie.

-Aïe ! Espèce de brute!

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Tu cherches vraiment les emmerdes toi, hein? s'énerva Derek en le fixant de ses yeux assassins. Ils n'attendent que ça!

-Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles? rétorqua le cadet avec un froncement de sourcils, perplexe. Tu me reproches quoi encore?

Derek prit un air qui aurait très certainement pu signifier '' _Oh merde_ '' et il se pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre. Ça c'était louche. Vraiment louche. De qui parlait-il?

L'aîné paraissait réfléchir à toute allure, cherchant un moyen de rattraper sa boulette, et finalement il soupira avant de se laisser tomber contre Stiles pour un semblant d'étreinte.

-Tu veux me rendre fou...murmura Derek. Tu es tellement inconscient et naïf. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte... C'est ça le pire...

-Me rendre compte de quoi? demanda Stiles qui ne savait pas comment faire pour connecter de nouveau leurs regards.

Ça le perturbait de ne pas voir ses yeux lorsqu'ils se parlaient. Il ignorait alors quand il mentait ou non et n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait interpréter ses propos.

-... De ton talent pour séduire les gens, expliqua Derek en se reculant. Tu n'imagines pas le niveau de self-control que je dois mobiliser pour me retenir de tous leur arracher les yeux parce qu'ils osent simplement te dévisager comme ça.

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux puis éclata de rire. Il voulait lui faire croire qu'il était réellement jaloux à ce point? La bonne blague. Lui, il attirait aussi tous les regards et pourtant Stiles n'en faisait pas tout un plat. Ça lui était complètement égal tant que Derek n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

Il continua à s'esclaffer un moment mais l'expression grave de Derek fit mourir son rire dans sa gorge.

-T'es sérieux là? s'étonna-t-il alors que le regard de son aîné se durcissait encore. Ah ouais, t'es sérieux. Bah faudra t'y faire. Parce que je ne compte pas changer. Juste pour te faire chier.

-Je t'interdis de-

-Hep! On n'échange pas les rôles. Tu l'as bien dit quand on a passé notre accord, c'est moi qui décide. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'écouter. En plus tu es mal placé, toi, pour me reprocher d'attirer les regards.

Derek soupira et claqua de la langue contre son palais, agacé.

-Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu. Je voulais juste t'éviter des emmerdes mais, comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est toi le chef.

Il se redressa et Stiles se décala un peu des casiers qui lui rentraient dans le dos depuis tout à l'heure.

-Et tu vas morfler quand on sera seuls tous les deux, reprit l'aîné en souriant avec perversité. Je vais te faire crier.

L'hyperactif renifla, amusé. Finalement ça se passait pas si mal. Il avait ce qu'il voulait. Et, en prime, il savait maintenant que Derek était sacrément possessif envers lui. Laura n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Bientôt il l'aurait tellement à ses pieds que Derek la laisserait tomber pour le marquer définitivement comme lui appartenant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Ils rejoignirent le cours de chimie juste à temps, alors qu'Harris s'apprêtait à fermer la porte définitivement. Le professeur baissa la tête pour reluquer Stiles de haut en bas par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Eh bien...

L'hyperactif fit la moue et l'ignora pour aller s'asseoir à une place gardée par la bande. Il s'assit à côté de son binôme et Derek s'installa derrière lui, sans le quitter des yeux un seul instant. Stiles sentait très bien son regard sur sa nuque et jubilait intérieurement. Son plan était un véritable succès. Attiser la jalousie et la possessivité de Derek pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'il ne voulait que lui. Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Miguel prochainement.

Au bout d'un certain temps il remarqua enfin les œillades peu discrètes de sa voisine directe. Il interrogea Erica du regard en tournant la tête vers elle mais elle détourna les yeux instantanément. Elle aussi avait un problème avec lui maintenant? Isaac et Boyd avaient donc réussi à se la mettre dans la poche?

Il soupira. Et dire qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'on lui reprochait...

Pourtant il n'était pas si désagréable... Enfin... Peut-être un peu, mais Isaac le provoquait toujours, aussi... Et certains jours n'étaient juste pas les bons pour qu'il se montre aimable. Mais, tout de même, ce n'était pas si fréquent, si ? En plus, il faisait tout pour s'intégrer! Enfin... Peut-être pas tout. Il pourrait sans doute faire plus d'efforts pour discuter avec Boyd et Isaac et se trouver des points communs avec eux...

Cependant on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas essayer de se rapprocher d'eux autrement. La preuve, il ne voulait plus être pris pour le plouc de service qui portait toujours de la flanelle. Il voulait se rendre digne de la bande avec laquelle il traînait. Il n'était plus question qu'il soit le laissé-pour-compte. Il s'élevait, lentement mais sûrement, à leur niveau pour mieux les infiltrer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles eut un tic nerveux au coin de la paupière.

Le cours d'Harris était déjà assez chiant et ennuyeux comme ça pour qu'en plus quelqu'un s'amuse à le perturber avec des bruits parasites. Il scruta ses voisins les plus proches, cherchant l'origine de ce bruit, fréquent et agaçant. Il plissa les yeux, à la recherche de cette source de désagrément, sans la trouver. Alors il se rassit correctement et plaqua les deux mains contre ses oreilles pour tenter de se calmer.

Ce matin, trop absorbé par sa préparation, il avait oublié de prendre son Adderall et maintenant il lui était impossible de se concentrer. Il sentit une légère pression sur son bras et croisa le regard inquiet d'Erica.

-Ça va?

Il hocha la tête peut-être un peu trop vivement et son regard était peut-être un peu trop énervé car elle parut vexée. Immédiatement après, Stiles culpabilisait déjà.

-Désolé, je voulais pas paraître désagréable, se rattrapa-t-il alors que le bruit avait enfin cessé.

Erica sourit devant ses excuses et se reconcentra sur son cours. Stiles eut alors quelques instants de répit avant qu'il ne sente son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse et n'entende encore le bruit maudit. Il consulta rapidement le nouveau message qui venait de '' _l'homme de sa vie_ ''. Ce dernier lui demandait s'il allait bien. Stiles sourit. Derek était mignon quand il s'inquiétait.

Il se tourna pour rassurer l'aîné et son visage perdit son sourire. Il savait enfin d'où venait ce satané bruit. De Derek, en personne, qui lisait tranquillement un des comics qu'il lui avait prêté. Il ferma la bouche qui s'était ouverte sous la surprise et cacha son rire derrière sa main. Derek semblait réellement motivé depuis qu'il lui avait mis le marché en mains. Il n'allait pas être déçu de la récompense. Et Stiles aurait enfin converti Derek à son monde.

L'hyperactif donna un coup de coude discret à Erica et lui fit signe de regarder Derek. Elle tourna les yeux avec incompréhension et, quand elle eut compris ce qu'il faisait, elle réagit comme Stiles. Elle rit doucement en voyant la concentration de leur leader et le soin qu'il prenait à tout mémoriser dans les moindres détails.

La jeune fille se pencha vers Stiles.

-C'est la première fois que je le vois si studieux. On a dû le blesser dans son ego hier soir quand on l'a charrié.

Stiles acquiesça avec un sourire, fier de lui.

-On va en faire un des nôtres, dit-il en retour.

Les yeux d'Erica pétillaient de bonheur. C'était normal, elle devait être heureuse qu'il y ait enfin quelqu'un pour partager sa passion. Depuis le temps qu'elle traînait avec eux, un de ses amis s'y intéressait enfin et elle pourrait en discuter avec lui. Parce que Stiles savait bien qu'elle serait plus à l'aise avec Derek. Du coup, peut-être qu'il passerait un peu à la trappe, qu'il aurait moins d'attrait aux yeux de la jeune fille...C'est alors qu'il se souvint de ce que Derek lui avait dit au sujet de sa relation avec elle. Au moins, maintenant, ils auraient des atomes crochus. Et c'était pas plus mal, parce que le leader semblait toujours un peu triste d'être mis à l'écart dans leur groupe.

D'ailleurs Stiles réalisa, précisément à cet instant, qu'effectivement Derek semblait assez isolé, pas vraiment à sa place, tout en étant important dans le groupe. Il était leur chef sans réellement avoir d'influence sur eux. Ils le respectaient et l'admiraient peut-être mais c'était tout.

L'envie de Stiles de savoir comment ils s'étaient rapprochés l'assaillit de nouveau avec force.

Pourquoi le groupe initial s'était-il brisé en deux? Pourquoi Allison et Derek se vouaient-ils une telle haine? Pourquoi Isaac haïssait-il tant Lydia?

Pourquoi elle en particulier? Elle était peut-être insupportable et hautaine mais pas vraiment méchante. Bon, peut-être un peu... Il se rappela les quelques mois qu'il avait passés à la fréquenter et frissonna. Peut-être un peu plus qu'un peu finalement.

Stiles tourna les yeux dans la direction de l'objet de ses pensées et vit qu'elle l'observait aussi. Il détourna immédiatement le regard. Pris en flagrant délit.

Pourquoi le regardait-elle? Elle n'était quand même pas - elle aussi - intéressée... si? Ce serait le comble !

Stiles roula des yeux. Apparemment il aurait droit à beaucoup de surprises aujourd'hui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu veux pas un peu lâcher tes bouquins? demanda Isaac en attaquant directement son dessert. Tu n'arrêtes pas de les lire depuis ce matin.

Derek ne daigna même pas lever un œil et continua sa lecture en mangeant vaguement le contenu de son assiette sans regarder ce qu'il faisait. Stiles était impressionné par son talent.

-Normalement, c'est pas les filles qui peuvent faire deux choses à la fois? plaisanta-t-il en pointant sa fourchette vers son protecteur.

Isaac fixa Stiles comme s'il était inutile. L'hyperactif se sentit immédiatement incroyablement stupide sous son regard et se retint de baisser la tête. Cette réaction lui rappela qu'il n'avait aucune légitimité dans la bande et qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas trop ouvrir la bouche. Surtout quand on ne l'avait pas sonné.

Alors qu'il allait finalement abandonner et baisser la tête, Derek leva les yeux de sa revue et arqua un sourcil dans sa direction.

-Cliché. Erica n'arrive pas à mâcher un chewing-gum et à marcher droit en même temps.

-Hey! s'indigna la concernée. J'avais bu cette fois-là! Et en plus j'avais des nouvelles pompes qui me faisaient mal aux pieds.

Derek sourit, amusé, et retourna à sa lecture. Isaac paraissait irrité et terriblement vexé que  _son_  leader ait répondu à Stiles et pas à lui.

L'hyperactif le fixa d'un air victorieux. Il lui en voulait encore pour son nez et, le fait qu'il lui montre sans arrêt qu'il le détestait, ne l'encourageait pas à se montrer sympa avec lui non plus.

-Je me demande bien d'où lui vient cette nouvelle lubie quand même, intervint Boyd d'une voix calme et légèrement curieuse.

Stiles aurait voulu l'étrangler pour toujours mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

-On pense que c'est à cause d'hier soir, répondit Erica.

-On? releva Isaac avec des yeux meurtriers.

-Stilinski et moi.

Stiles fut soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas utilisé son prénom parce que, là, il était certain qu'il se serait pris une petite cuillère dans l'œil de la part d'Isaac. Et - bien qu'il semblât plus calme et posé - Boyd, à cet instant, affichait également un air de tortionnaire. La tension était palpable autour de la table. Au point que Derek releva le nez de sa bande-dessinée pour les observer tour à tour.

-Hey, vous feriez mieux de ne pas associer vos cervelles si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles.

Erica prit un air offusqué et s'insurgea contre Derek. Mais Stiles ne la suivit pas. Cette fois il avait bien compris la démarche de Derek. Ce dernier ne cherchait ni à chauffer les esprits ni à les insulter. Il voulait juste briser directement tout lien entre Erica et lui pour calmer les foudres de Boyd et Isaac en leur faisant croire que rien de bien n'en sortirait. Et c'était plutôt bien mené, puisqu'en cassant Stiles - conjointement à Erica - il le plaçait au même niveau. Maintenant, l'hyperactif n'était plus privilégié par rapport aux autres. L'équilibre, précédemment rompu par la réponse du leader à la taquinerie de Stiles au sujet des mecs incapables de faire du multi-tâches, se trouvait de ce fait rétabli. Stiles félicita mentalement Derek pour son tact surprenant et réprima un sourire. Il vit les yeux inquiets de Derek le chercher, semblant vouloir évaluer les dégâts commis auprès de lui et le prix à payer pour sa médiation improvisée. Mais Stiles eut la satisfaction de le voir soulagé par son expression dont la rancune était absente.

Ils échangèrent un regard de compréhension.

S'ils continuaient comme ça, ils pourraient bientôt communiquer par la pensée. Cette idée arracha un nouveau sourire à l'hyperactif. Leur complicité et compréhension mutuelle grandissantes le comblaient de joie et de satisfaction.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles laissa tomber son sac sur une table près de la fenêtre pour le cours de latin et soupira en voyant Lydia arriver dans la salle, de son pas éternellement conquérant. Il s'assit, bien calé dans sa chaise, son portable sur les genoux alors qu'il échangeait des messages avec Scott. Il lui exposait la raison de son changement vestimentaire radical. Comme autrefois, il discutait avec lui, de tout et n'importe quoi.

Il ricanait à une réponse de Scott et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un sac de marque atterrit à côté du sien sur sa table. Il releva des yeux ennuyés et vaguement intrigués vers Lydia qui s'installa près de lui.

-Hello Stiles.

Il l'ignora superbement et riva ses yeux à l'écran de son portable d'où il envoya une réponse hors-sujet à Scott qui avait bien de la chance d'avoir terminé les cours.

-Je vois que tu as un peu mûri depuis la dernière fois, continua Lydia sur un ton doucereux, en croisant les jambes.

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant pour capter le regard de Stiles si jamais il levait les yeux.

Elle s'entêtait à discourir mais le garçon ne l'écoutait pas. Il venait de recevoir un message de Derek qui disait s'ennuyer ferme avec Isaac et Boyd. Il voulait en savoir davantage mais un doigt se posa sur sa cuisse.

-Tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parle, lui reprocha Lydia, vexée d'être ignorée.

-Désolé, ce que tu dis ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, répondit franchement Stiles, sans aucune méchanceté.

Pour une fois qu'il allait pouvoir engager une discussion normale avec Derek, il ne voulait pas rater sa chance. Lydia parut avoir avalé quelque chose de particulièrement amer et Stiles trouva qu'elle ressemblait à Isaac quand elle faisait cette tête. C'était dommage. Ça gâchait son beau visage.

Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées elle reprit son habituel air princier.

-Je renouvelle tout de même mon offre. Tu es cordialement invité à ma fête d'anniversaire ce week-end.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

-Je croyais que toute la ville était invitée.

-Pas ceux qui sont sur la liste noire, corrigea la blonde vénitienne avec un petit air méprisant. Et depuis que tu traînes avec Hale et ses sous-fifres, tu en fais partie.

L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se prenait pour qui, celle-là, avec ses listes noires?

-Je ne crois pas que je viendrai, répondit Stiles.

-Eh bien, si tu changes d'avis, ma porte te sera ouverte. Et surtout, viens me voir à ton arrivée.

Son regard de prédateur permit à Stiles de comprendre qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, il y a quelques mois, quand il avait cru la voir embrasser un membre de l'équipe de crosse dans le bureau du coach. Elle se tapait donc bien tout ce qui bougeait.

Finalement elle enleva sa main de la cuisse du garçon et commença à prendre scrupuleusement des notes en adoptant son air d'ange.

Stiles tapa rapidement un message à Scott.

'' _Elle est nympho Martin?_ ''

Puis il engagea enfin la conversation avec Derek qui attendait impatiemment.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je pense qu'on aura terminé ce dossier, d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine, déclara Stiles en s'étirant, réjoui.

Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué de trop lire tous les documents dont ils avaient besoin pour satisfaire leur professeur tyrannique.

-Tu es optimiste, répliqua Erica d'une voix épuisée. J'ai l'impression que ça n'a pas de fin...

-Mais si, regarde, il ne nous reste plus qu'à synthétiser et à terminer cette partie.

-Oui, mais cette partie -justement- doit faire plus de quatre-vingt pages ! gémit la blonde découragée.

Stiles haussa les épaules et s'étira les cervicales qui étaient trop tendues. Il se pencha en arrière et sentit son dos craquer. Il aurait bien besoin d'un bon massage pour relâcher toute cette tension.

Son regard croisa par inadvertance celui d'Isaac qui dépassait de son livre d'économie. Il était évident qu'il faisait semblant de réviser depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici pour travailler la chimie avec Erica. D'ailleurs Stiles se demandait bien, en les voyant tous les deux attendre sans rien faire, quand est-ce qu'ils le faisaient - eux - ce foutu dossier. Ils ne travaillaient donc jamais au lycée?

Il se désintéressa de ce mystère sans importance. Ça ne le regardait pas, et surtout il s'en fichait royalement.

Il se hissa un peu sur sa chaise pour regarder les élèves qui passaient dans les couloirs et tenter ainsi d'apercevoir Derek arriver. Ce dernier s'était rapidement éclipsé pour rejoindre le conseil des élèves afin de parler à quelqu'un et devait maintenant avoir terminé.

-Qu'il se dépêche, marmonna Stiles pour lui-même.

Il avait juste hâte de rentrer chez lui, pour se coucher et dormir tout son soûl. Mais, pour cela, il fallait que l'autre grincheux ramène ses jolies fesses et l'y conduise.

Un blouson de cuir attira son regard et il le suivit des yeux. En voyant l'expression impatiente et enfiévrée de Derek lorsqu'il arriva effectivement devant eux, le cadet comprit qu'il pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité. Le motard voudrait très certainement sa récompense pour sa lecture intensive. Mais Stiles n'était pas sûr d'être en mesure de le satisfaire ce soir.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles soupira discrètement en comprenant que Derek n'était pas pressé de repartir après l'avoir ramené chez lui. Il le vit enlever son casque et le suivre jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Derek..., souffla l'hyperactif. Pas ce soir...

-Je sais, répondit Derek en regardant Stiles sérieusement.

L'hyperactif ne comprit pas.

-Hein?

-T'as l'air crevé, dit simplement l'aîné.

Stiles était vraiment étonné. Derek le prenait-il pour un humain pour une fois? Quelle veine!

Il l'invita alors à entrer chez lui avec soulagement. Ils saluèrent rapidement le shérif qui travaillait dans son bureau, plongé dans la paperasse. Stiles aperçut une enveloppe bleue flashy, à moitié cachée sur ses genoux, et il sourit d'attendrissement.

Son père devrait quand même le lui dire un jour au lieu d'essayer de le cacher. Franchement, il ressemblait à un adolescent, à vouloir ainsi camoufler cette relation épistolaire et sans aucun doute amoureuse.


	35. Mon père est un gros con

Stiles se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller. Il était soulagé d'être enfin au calme, chez lui. Enfin... au calme... Il y avait quand même un gars plein d'hormones, juste là derrière qui, malgré ses belles paroles, pouvait très bien n'attendre qu'une occasion.

Derek s'assit sur la chaise de bureau et déposa les comics qu'il avait lus en deux jours sur leur pile originale. Il en prit plusieurs autres et les posa sur le bureau. Ou plutôt ce fut ce que Stiles devina, au bruit, car il ne voyait rien étant donnée sa position. Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible dans son oreiller moelleux.

-Si tu veux dire quelque chose, il vaudrait mieux que tu tournes la tête, conseilla Derek en feuilletant une de ses trouvailles.

Stiles le fit avec toute la lenteur et la flemme du monde et répéta.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fiches ici puisque tu sais que tu n'obtiendras rien ce soir. D'habitude tu ne penses qu'à ça.

-Je voulais juste squatter un peu dans ta chambre. Ça permet de mieux te comprendre.

L'hyperactif vit bien qu'il essayait de se trouver une excuse.

-N'essaie même pas de me faire gober cette excuse pourrie. Tu veux passer du temps avec moi? plaisanta-t-il en souriant.

Derek ferma son livre d'un claquement sec et se leva.

-Oye, tu vas où? demanda Stiles, affolé à l'idée qu'il l'ait mal prit.

Mais il n'en était rien. Derek s'assit seulement au bord du lit.

-Peut-être que tu as raison.

Stiles le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Il était trop proche pour ne pas avoir une idée derrière la tête.

-Ouais allez, je vais te croire, abdiqua-t-il. Mais alors rends-toi utile et masse moi le dos.

Derek sourit et posa ses mains sur Stiles.

-Le dos j'ai dit, grogna l'hyperactif. Pas plus bas, hein !

-Je plaisantais, dit Derek dans un sourire en remontant ses mains. Mais c'est mieux, torse nu, les massages tu sais?

Stiles roula des yeux et renfonça son nez contre dans l'oreiller pour profiter davantage des mains expertes de Derek. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de les tester pendant les vacances d'été et ça faisait un bien fou de retrouver ses doigts de fée. Il soupira de bien-être.

-Tu devrais arrêter d'être aussi tendu, commenta Derek d'une voix neutre en accentuant la pression sur un point stratégique.

Stiles tourna la tête sur le côté pour que Derek puisse le comprendre.

-J'y peux rien moi, si j'ai des soucis. J'aimerais bien qu'ils disparaissent figure-toi. Et en plus, j'suis un hyperactif j'te rappelle, alors je suis toujours sous pression.

L'aîné sembla plongé dans d'intenses réflexions.

-Merde, c'était quoi cette phrase qu'elle m'avait dite déjà? marmonna Derek pour lui-même.

-De qui tu parles? interrogea Stiles curieux.

-Hon? A quoi ça t'avancerait de savoir? Tu la connais pas, répondit Derek sans être désagréable.

Stiles sentit une boule de jalousie prête à le prendre à la gorge. Il parlait de Laura?

-Même, répondit le cadet qui voulait confirmer ses doutes.

Derek soupira.

-Laura. Voilà, à quoi ça t'avance?

Cette fois l'amertume de Stiles enfla dans ses entrailles et le goût de la bile envahit sa bouche. C'était le goût de la rancœur. Il plongea le visage dans son oreiller pour empêcher son ressentiment de se déverser sur Derek. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire une crise de jalousie. En plus, ça le ferait fuir.

Heureusement Derek n'ajouta rien. Il n'avait pas dû percevoir son état. Ça le soulagea.

-Stiles?... Il y a un problème? demanda pourtant le masseur.

L'hyperactif se crispa. Finalement, il avait remarqué. Ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire, le cadet fit l'autruche. Littéralement. Il fit la sourde oreille et continua de cacher son visage.

-T'as un problème !? insista Derek beaucoup moins gentiment.

-Nan, marmonna Stiles agacé.

Derek mit fin au massage et retourna brusquement son protégé sur le dos. Il le fusillait du regard et le maintint dans cette position en tenant ses bras plaqués contre le matelas.

-C'est quoi encore ton problème? Je ne te comprends pas. Quand je te maltraite, tu me le reproches et quand je fais des efforts pour t'être agréable, tu fais la gueule. Je dois faire quoi, moi, pour que tu sois content, bordel !

Stiles détourna les yeux, une moue ennuyée sur les lèvres. Il regarda fixement la chevalière de Derek contre son bras pour ne pas croiser le regard vert, assombri par la contrariété. Tiens, ça le démangeait de nouveau. Il avait bien envie d'essayer ce bijou.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le grincement du lit alors que Derek posait son genou près de sa hanche pour le surplomber.

-Stiles, tu veux que je te dise... tu me les brises !

-Dis, Derek, je peux l'essayer? questionna Stiles, ignorant superbement ce que l'autre venait de dire.

Il dégagea sa main droite pour toucher la bague de Derek mais, avant même d'avoir pu tirer sur l'anneau, son invité empoignait violemment ses doigts. Stiles grogna de douleur et se libéra.

-Ne refais jamais ça! s'écria Derek avec force en reculant sa main comme brûlée.

Stiles venait de faire une connerie sans le vouloir. Après le cri de panique poussé par Derek, des pas montèrent l'escalier avec précipitation. Derek se leva brusquement et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau qu'il occupait initialement. Juste à temps, car la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur le shérif qui paraissait inquiet.

-Tout va bien? J'ai entendu le ton monter.

-C'est rien, répondit Stiles en regardant Derek qui tenait sa main contre lui. T'as rêvé.

Les trois savaient que c'était un mensonge mais personne ne le dit et ils se regardèrent en silence. Puis Stiles voulut changer d'ambiance et de sujet.

-Tiens c'est bizarre, fit-il remarquer sur un ton léger. Quand c'est pas Reyes dans ma chambre tu ne demandes pas si on se protège.

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu m'en veux encore pour cette histoire? demanda l'adulte avant de se tourner vers Derek. Tu ne sais pas, toi, s'il a quelqu'un? J'aimerais bien savoir pour qui il s'est pomponné ce matin avec autant de soin.

Leur invité sourit et Stiles commença à flipper. Il allait dire une connerie.

-Erica et lui ne sont qu'amis.

Stiles souffla.

-Par contre, il a bien quelqu'un, ajouta Derek.

L'hyperactif mit les deux mains sur son visage le maudissant.

-Tu restes dîner avec nous? proposa le shérif.

Stiles se redressa d'un coup, un air mi-ahuri mi-horrifié déformant son visage. Son père n'avait pas pu oser demander ça. Il avait dû mal entendre. Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça. Mais il vit le sourire poli de Derek et l'entendit répondre:

-Avec plaisir.

-N'oublie pas de prévenir ton oncle alors, conseilla le shérif.

Derek hocha la tête et sortit son portable de sa poche.

-Tu aimes les pizzas j'espère? poursuivit le shérif.

-Hey! C'est pas bon pour ta santé! s'écria Stiles qui cherchait n'importe quelle excuse pour éviter ce repas.

-J'ai besoin d'être enfin nourri, rétorqua l'adulte. Bon, Derek, ça te va?

-C'est parfait.

-Bien, conclut l'aîné.

-Hey, et mon avis, on s'en fout? s'indigna Stiles.

Personne ne lui répondit et il se laissa tomber contre ses oreillers alors que son père quittait la chambre.

-Ça te dérange tellement que je reste? demanda Derek.

Stiles plissa les yeux dans sa direction mais l'autre ne baissa pas les siens.

-Je ne voulais pas réagir aussi violemment tout à l'heure, continua Derek sur un ton d'excuse. Mais je ne supporte pas qu'on y touche.

-Ce n'est qu'une bague, répliqua Stiles avec un mouvement agacé de la main.

-C'est un héritage familial, le coupa l'aîné. Le dernier cadeau que m'a fait ma mère avant de mourir.

Stiles ne sut que répondre à cela. Il murmura...

-Pardon.

Derek haussa les épaules et reprit une bande-dessinée qu'il feuilleta distraitement. Un silence confortable tomba sur la chambre et s'y installa.

Stiles laissait une de ses jambes pendre dans le vide, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour rattraper sa bourde. Il ne savait pas que Derek avait, comme lui, perdu sa mère. Enfin, comment aurait-il pu deviner aussi? Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de culpabiliser un maximum de l'avoir blessé.

Soucieux de se faire pardonner, il délaissa son lit et rejoignit Derek qui restait concentré sur sa lecture. Il enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son protecteur qui tourna la tête vers lui.

-Je croyais que tu étais trop fatigué ce soir, dit-il narquois.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota Stiles piteusement.

-Pas la peine de t'excuser cent mille fois. Y a pas de problème.

L'hyperactif embrassa le coin de la mâchoire de Derek, seul endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre dans cette position, puis y frotta le bout de son nez.

-Arrête, grogna Derek agacé en repoussant le baiser d'un mouvement de tête dans la direction opposée à Stiles. Si je t'en voulais, j'aurais pas accepté l'invitation de ton père. Et depuis quand tu prends mon avis autant à cœur? D'habitude tu agis comme tu l'entends et pas en fonction de moi.

-Eh bien j'en ai marre de me battre, confia Stiles en calant son menton sur l'épaule de l'aîné. J'aimerais un peu m'amuser au lieu de me disputer.

A cet instant et depuis tout à l'heure, leurs gestes envers l'autre pouvaient presque être qualifiés de tendres et Stiles apprécia ce petit moment. Si seulement ils pouvaient en avoir plus de cette sorte... Mais Derek ne semblait pas réellement apprécier, s'il en jugeait par le geste qu'il venait de faire pour repousser son baiser.

-Faites l'amour pas la guerre, plaisanta Stiles en souriant un peu difficilement. Ça nous correspond bien je trouve.

Puis il pensa que Derek ne prendrait pas très bien le terme '' _amour_ '' et il se fustigea mentalement. Mais qu'il était con! Il voyait bien que la tendresse faisait fuir son amant et, lui, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Il en rajoutait une couche. Bravo Stiles. Vraiment. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'enchaîner les boulettes.

Pourtant, l'autre ne disait rien. Il ne fit aucune remarque désagréable et se contenta de tourner la page. Stiles commença alors à lire avec lui sans quitter sa position. Il trouvait étrange que le garçon ne cherche pas à se défaire de son étreinte et il en profita. Ça n'allait peut-être pas se représenter si souvent alors, autant savourer ce moment unique.

Stiles inspira longuement pour se gorger du parfum caractéristique de Derek. Il l'adorait. Comme un peu tout chez lui. Tout respirait la « classe » chez ce mec. Que ce soit son parfum, le soin discret apporté à son physique ou même sa façon de bouger. Il était peut-être un peu brusque mais toujours avec classe. Stiles le jalousait d'ailleurs un peu. Lui, il ne posséderait jamais la même aura que Derek. Ce type respirait le sexe, la sauvagerie, le fric. Pourtant, quand on le regardait avec ses habits sombres et son blouson qui devait dater de Mathusalem, ce n'était pas flagrant. Mais persistaient des vestiges du comportement de l'enfant, élevé dans le luxe et l'argent. Sans toutefois l'arrogance et l'ostentation d'un Jackson sans état d'âme ni humilité.

-Comment ça s'appelle déjà la bestiole qui s'accroche comme tu le fais? demanda soudain Derek d'un ton d'où ne sortait aucune animosité ou reproche.

-Un koala, répondit Stiles en lâchant un côté de son amant pour tourner la page de son comics.

Derek tourna la tête vers lui, essayant de lui faire face. Il lâcha le livre afin de saisir la nuque de Stiles et d'attirer son visage près du sien.

-Ça c'est à moi, dit-il en enlevant le comics de la main de l'hyperactif pour l'en éloigner.

Stiles voulut lui lancer une remarque cinglante en réponse mais déjà Derek l'embrassait et il fut contraint - non sans un plaisir certain - de se taire. Le cadet pencha la tête de côté pour approfondir l'échange et entendit un bruit de chute à ses pieds. Il ignora sa précieuse revue, que Derek venait de lâcher pour mieux l'attirer contre lui, et s'intéressa plutôt à leur baiser.

Stiles prit appui d'un genou sur la chaise et posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau pour préserver l'équilibre déjà précaire qu'ils entretenaient. Derek tira sur le col de son t-shirt pour le rapprocher un peu plus et ils entamèrent un combat pour obtenir la domination de l'autre dans un baiser brûlant et nerveux.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée mais les deux adolescents s'en fichaient pas mal.

-On mange! appela d'en bas le shérif.

Stiles voulu se détacher de Derek mais celui-ci tenta de prolonger l'instant. Il passa ses mains sur les cuisses du cadet qu'il pressa avec envie avant que Stiles ne descende de ses genoux d'un coup.

L'hyperactif se racla la gorge avec gêne avant de défroisser ses vêtements.

-Bon, on y va?

Derek grogna de frustration mais le suivit quand même. Il passa devant lui et, avant de passer la porte, Stiles lui attrapa le poignet pour le retenir un instant.

-Je suis sûr que tu me veux de la même façon qu'un koala veut de l'eucalyptus bien frais, murmura-t-il avec un sourire.

Derek roula des yeux et descendit sans l'attendre, probablement désarçonné par sa stupidité.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Il me semble que c'est ce week-end qu'a lieu l'anniversaire de la petite Martin, n'est-ce pas? questionna le shérif, histoire d'amorcer la conversation.

-Oui, ce sera samedi soir, répondit Derek.

-C'est vraiment un événement si célèbre que ça pour que, même toi, tu le connaisses? demanda Stiles surpris en lâchant presque sa part de pizza.

-Eh bien figure-toi que je veille toujours plus sur ma radio cette nuit-là. En cas de dérapage, expliqua l'adulte.

-Ah, je comprends mieux, marmonna l'hyperactif.

-Vous y participerez? interrogea le shérif.

-Personnellement je ne sais pas encore, déclara Derek en prenant une nouvelle part de pizza. Mes amis voudraient bien y aller mais je ne pense pas que nos costumes soient prêts à temps.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail, dit Stiles. Reyes a choisi quoi finalement?

-Pirates il me semble, soupira Derek pas franchement emballé par l'idée. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment écouté.

Le shérif échangea un sourire amusé avec Stiles.

-J'en connais un qui devrait être heureux de ce choix, je me trompe? commenta l'adulte.

-S'il te plaît..., se plaignit Stiles gêné. C'est bon...

Derek les regarda avec incompréhension et le shérif décida d'éclairer sa lanterne malgré le refus plus qu'évident de son fils.

-C'était, comment dire... Les projets d'avenir professionnel de Stiles à une certaine époque.

-J'avais sept ans! s'écria le cadet.

-Pour moi, tu es encore le bébé que j'ai rencontré à la maternité il y a presque dix-sept ans. Et ça restera comme ça pour toujours, répliqua le shérif.

Stiles rougit.

-T'es obligé de dire des trucs aussi embarrassants devant lui? Gémit-il, mort de honte.

En plus, le sourire en coin de Derek ne faisait rien pour arranger ça. Il s'amusait follement le bougre.

-Chez moi, je parle de tout ce dont j'ai envie, rétorqua le shérif.

Stiles se mit à faire la tête, croisant les bras.

-Alors vous n'irez pas? s'enquit l'aîné, reprenant leur conversation initiale. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer à ce genre de fête. L'alcool coule à flot et certains petits malins trouvent drôle d'y apporter des drogues.

-Normalement, les parents désignent un chaperon - responsable de la soirée - chaque année, d'après ce que j'ai compris, contra Derek.

-Tu la connais bien, cette fille? demanda le shérif.

-Pas vraiment. On ne se fréquente pas.

-Pas se fréquenter? releva Stiles. Vous pouvez pas vous supporter ouais ! Vous êtes même sur sa liste noire, toute la bande et toi.

-Sa liste noire !? répéta le shérif.

Derek aussi semblait intrigué. Mais lui, devait surtout se demander d'où il connaissait cette liste alors qu'il était nouveau au lycée.

-Ouais, répondit Stiles. Elle a une liste noire avec les personnes qui ont interdiction d'entrer chez elle pour la fête.

-Et tu en fais partie? demanda le shérif.

-Non. À vrai dire, elle m'a même invité en personne aujourd'hui, plastronna l'hyperactif en guettant la réaction de Derek du coin de l'œil.

À sa grande joie, Il vit son poing serrer un peu trop fort sa canette de soda qui se déforma.

-C'est ton nouveau look qui fait déjà son petit effet, plaisanta le shérif sans se rendre compte de l'ambiance lourde qui venait de tomber entre les deux adolescents.

-Hmmm, ou alors elle veut un bouc émissaire pour sa soirée, rétorqua Derek d'un ton légèrement plus froid qu'avant.

-Si c'est le cas, tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir de t'y rendre, prévint l'adulte. Je ne tiens pas à trouver ton cadavre dans une piscine.

Il gratifia son fils d'un regard appuyé. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

-Bah...Je verrais bien. On a encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Bon, sinon à part ça, continua-t-il pour changer de sujet. Tu n'oublies pas la réunion parent/prof de vendredi soir, hein? On nous a encore bassinés avec ça cette semaine.

Le shérif poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Je déteste ce genre de rendez-vous...

-Je sais, répondit Stiles gaiement, pour camoufler son amertume aux souvenirs de l'internat.

Il avait eu largement le temps de se rendre compte qu'en effet, il n'aimait pas ça. Mais au moins, ces réunions lui avaient permis d'apercevoir brièvement son père et ce fut bien leur seul avantage.

-J'espère que tu as de bons résultats cette année, dit le shérif qui paraissait ne pas avoir beaucoup d'espoir.

Derek sembla étonné et fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas..., commenta-t-il.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres et fit un geste, signifiant que c'était sans importance. Il ne souhaitait pas poursuivre sur ce terrain. Hélas, la réaction de Derek avait interpellé le shérif.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?

-D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Stiles n'a que des A dans toutes les matières, développa l'invité en attendant qu'on lui explique plus clairement la situation.

Le shérif releva un sourcil.

-C'est vrai ça? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son fils, incrédule.

-Ne me regarde pas comme si je l'avais payé pour dire ça, maugréa Stiles entre ses dents. Je ne savais même pas qu'il l'avait remarqué.

L'adulte sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'hyperactif.

-C'est bien ça dis-moi, tu fais des efforts !

-Des efforts? Des sacrifices oui! s'exclama Stiles. T'imagine? Des A dans toutes les matières?

-Mais oui, je te crois, se moqua le shérif sous le regard vraiment intrigué de Derek, maintenant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les deux Stilinski raccompagnèrent Derek sous le porche pour le saluer. Le shérif observa la moto avec méfiance.

-Tu fais attention sur la route, avec cet engin, j'espère !.

-Mais oui...Je suis toujours prudent, répondit Derek en prenant son casque sous son bras.

-J'espère bien que c'est la même chose lorsque tu conduis mon fils, dit le shérif avec un avertissement dans la voix.

-Encore plus que d'habitude.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Pouvait-on faire plus lèche-botte que ça franchement?

Mais cela sembla convenir au shérif qui hocha la tête.

-Bien...Au revoir alors, conclut-il. Et passe le bonsoir à ta famille de ma part.

-J'y penserai. Bonne fin de soirée monsieur, souhaita Derek avant de se tourner vers Stiles. A demain.

-A demain, salua l'hyperactif à son tour en se frottant la nuque avec gêne.

Il aurait bien voulu saluer Derek plus chaleureusement mais avec son père juste à côté, le projet s'en trouvait un peu compromis. Alors il réfréna son besoin d'affection et regarda son amant s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur.

-Il est... sympathique..., commenta le shérif en faisant demi-tour pour rentrer au chaud.

-Mouais, souffla Stiles sans conviction.

-Enfin, comme le reste de sa famille d'ailleurs, dit l'adulte avec un sourire.

-Comment... tu la connais? interrogea l'adolescent curieux.

-Une affaire de boulot. Secret professionnel.

-Oh non! S'il te plaît! supplia Stiles. Je dirais rien. Promis, juré, craché!

-Ça ne marche pas avec moi, répliqua le shérif d'une voix ferme, en tournant les talons.

-Pff... C'est injuste..., grommela le cadet, frustré.

-C'est triste, n'est-ce pas? se moqua l'aîné.

Stiles observa son père avec attention, cherchant à décrypter son attitude.

-Dis... Pourquoi tu l'as invité ce soir? Je veux dire, tu n'étais pas du tout obligé et en plus, après ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi...

-Je veux le garder à l'œil, répondit le shérif. Si je l'ai invité, c'était pour essayer de voir s'il vient ici fréquemment parce qu'il te fait du chantage ou je-ne-sais-quoi.

-Et t'en as conclu quoi?

L'adulte inspira avant de soupirer.

-Je pense que vous êtes vraiment étranges tous les deux. Une fois, vous vous haïssez et ensuite vous devenez amis... Je ne comprendrai jamais.

Stiles ne put que lui sourire pour toute réponse.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-'' _Alors? Il t'a sauté dessus?_ ''

-Miguel, soupira Stiles couché en travers du lit, la tête et les jambes pendantes dans le vide. C'était pas le but.

-'' _Mais, et alors? Tu lui as quand même fait un peu d'effet, non?_ ''

-Ouais. Il voulait bouffer tous ceux qui me regardaient. C'était drôle.

-'' _T'es un vrai petit diable en fait. Je suis fier de toi._ ''

-Tu devrais pas..., marmonna l'hyperactif. Je crois que je fais une grosse connerie.

-''Pourquoi?''

-Bah... J'ai un peu honte de t'en parler.

-'' _Vas y toujours. Je serai gentil._ '', l'encouragea l'aîné.

-Tu sais, ce mec-là...

-'' _Celui que tu dragues à mort? Oui, je crois que je vois de qui tu parles._ ''

Stiles fit la moue face au sarcasme de son cousin. Ça devait être de famille.

-Eh ben, il a une copine.

-''...''

-Tu m'as entendu?

-'' _Tu.._.''

L'adolescent soupira et se tourna pour se coucher sur le ventre. Il n'aurait pas dû le lui dire. Même à Scott, il n'en avait pas parlé. Mais il devait déjà être au courant, non? Il connaissait mieux Derek que lui...

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Non, sinon il ne l'avertirait pas comme il le faisait sans arrêt. Même s'il s'était beaucoup calmé de ce côté-là depuis leur réconciliation.

-'' _Tu es sérieux?_ ''

-Ouais. Je sais... Ça craint.

-'' _Et il te drague quand même cet enfoiré? Il les collectionne ou quoi? Il te l'a dit lui-même ou tu les as surpris?_ ''

-J'ai entendu ses amis en parler. Mais j'ai quand même continué à le fréquenter lorsque j'ai appris pour sa petite-amie.

-'' _Attends... Je ne comprends plus rien. Tu m'as pas dit que vous veniez de vous retrouver lors de ce rendez-vous?_ ''

Et merde...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-'' _Ce n'est pas bon d'entrer dans ce genre d'histoire t'en as conscience j'espère? Se mettre entre les deux membres d'un couple c'est jamais bon. Ça finit souvent mal. Et après, c'est toi qui passeras pour un connard. T'as pas le beau rôle, là. Je te conseille de lâcher le morceau. Même si tu l'aimes bien et qu'il te plaît, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. En plus, t'imagine la loose? Que ça se passe bien ou mal, ça se passera mal pour toi._ ''

-Hein?

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le raisonnement de son cousin.

-'' _Bah oui. Imaginons, tu le fréquentes. OK, tout roule, vous baisez comme des bêtes et c'est le paradis. Puis un jour, soit parce que t'en as marre, soit parce que la fille découvre pour vous, ton mec doit choisir entre vous deux. Première option, il choisit sa copine. Son honneur est sauf, la fille est plus ou moins heureuse mais elle est gagnante et toi t'as perdu. T'es humilié et t'es seul._ ''

-Et la deuxième option? demanda Stiles avec appréhension.

-'' _Celle-là, c'est la pire d'après moi. Parce qu'elle est plus sournoise. Donc tu reprends comme avant, l'histoire de baise etc, sauf que l'issue change. Et, au choix fatidique, il te choisit-_ ''

-Bah c'est parfait, alors!

-'' _Ben non, justement. Parce que pour la première option t'es fixé, c'est elle et personne d'autre mais, là... C'est ici que ça devient sournois. Parce qu'il t'a choisi, au détriment de sa ''vraie copine'' et dans ce cas tu prends son rôle. Donc, potentiellement un - ou une - autre peut venir et prendre ton ancien rôle à toi et te dégager à son tour. Du coup, t'es jamais sûr de lui ni de votre couple. Au bout d'un moment tu deviens parano, t'attends toujours qu'un challenger arrive et te le prenne. Et tu deviens fou._ ''

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas très réjouissant. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer après avoir entendu ce discours encourageant.

-Merci de m'avoir rassuré et réconforté Miguel, ironisa l'hyperactif. Je me sens tellement mieux qu'avant.

-'' _Non, non, non! Stresse pas, il y a une troisième option aussi-_ ''

-Il peut choisir de quitter les deux? paniqua Stiles.

-'' _Oui, mais- Non! C'est pas ça que je voulais dire! Il peut aussi t'être fidèle, hein, on ne sait pas. Si t'es son âme-sœur ou un truc gnangnan du même genre. Et peut-être que s'il cherche ailleurs, c'est que sa copine lui plaît plus ou le satisfait plus, peut-être qu'il a déjà prévu de la quitter mais qu'il ne sait pas comment faire ou alors elle le bat ou j'en sais fichtrement rien!_ ''

-Des fois, je me demande pourquoi on dit que c'est moi qui suis bizarre dans la famille...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-''...  _Allez, te plains pas trop quand même. Toi, même si ta situation est précaire, t'as quelqu'un au moins, moi je suis désespérément seul._ ''

-Mais tu baises avec tout ce qui bouge, rétorqua Stiles.

-'' _Mouais...Sauf que je manque d'amooooûr! Toi t'as ton mec, mes deux frangins sont casés, dont un, fiancé. Ma sœur est mariée et elle va bientôt accoucher de son premier marmot. Bref, je me sens un peu à la traîn-_ ''

-Quoi? s'écria l'hyperactif en se redressant d'un coup. Debra est enceinte?

Miguel éclata de rire à l'autre bout du fil.

-'' _Il serait temps que tu réalises, au bout de cinq mois. Hey, réveille-toi un peu, dans quatre mois t'as un petit-cousin._ ''

-Cinq mois! cria Stiles cette fois en se levant de son lit. Mais pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit? J'y crois pas!

-'' _Attends... Tu plaisantais pas? T'étais vraiment pas au courant? Pourtant ton père devait te faire passer le mess- Oh... Merde.._.''

Stiles raccrocha et jeta son portable sur son lit sans plus de cérémonie. Là, le shérif dépassait les bornes. Il ne lui avait pas annoncé qu'elle était enceinte? Ils lui avaient confié la mission de lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle et, lui, il l'avait gardée pour lui.

-Mais quel-

L'adolescent, furieux, sortit de sa chambre en faisant claquer sa porte contre le mur avec violence.

-Hey! Casse pas ma maison! s'exclama le shérif, sortant précipitamment de la salle de bain, son rasoir en main et le visage à demi-couvert de mousse à raser. Qu'est-ce qu-

- _Ta_  maison? s'énerva Stiles.  _Ta_  maison? Comme _ta_ nièce apparemment. Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'elle attendait un bébé? T'étais censé me le dire! Tu comptais le faire quand? Le jour de l'accouchement?

-Ecoute Stiles, j'ai oublié, se défendit le shérif. J'avais d'autres choses en tête que-

-D'autres choses en tête que ta famille? Mais quand est-ce que t'arrêteras de toujours mettre ta famille sur la touche? T'en as rien à foutre, en fait? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être plus important que ta nièce qui est heureuse?

-Justement! s'énerva le shérif à son tour. Elle est heureuse et elle va bien. Toute la famille s'occupe d'elle, en plus de son mari. Personnellement, je préfère m'occuper des gens malheureux qui n'ont personne pour les aider! Alors maintenant tu baisses d'un ton, s'il te plaît, et tu te calmes. Je suis ton père, je n'ai pas à me faire engueuler par un gamin. Même si c'est le mien.

Stiles plissa le nez d'agacement. Qu'est-ce qu'il le faisait chier...

-Vieux con, marmonna-t-il.

-Va dans ta chambre, ordonna l'adulte. Et que je ne te voie plus de la soirée. Et surtout, profites-en pour réfléchir un peu à ton comportement de petit con égoïste.

Tout ça pour une histoire de bébé. En plus, c'était même pas le sien.

Bref. La merde.


	36. Tu es le pire connard sur Terre

_Le lendemain..._

-Pourquoi t'as l'air de mauvais poil? demanda Derek en voyant Stiles arriver vers lui, le pas rageur.

-Mon père est un vieux con, grogna l'hyperactif en montant directement sur la moto.

-Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui m'attire ta mauvaise humeur, je vais pas me plaindre. Il a fait quoi exactement?

-Ça te regarde?

-OK.

Derek n'alla pas plus loin et Stiles lui en fut reconnaissant. Il commençait à deviner dans quels cas il valait mieux ne pas insister.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Alors comme ça, on n'existe plus ? Espèce de traître! s'exclama Isaac lorsque Derek et Stiles arrivèrent. Tu nous as lâchés hier soir!

L'hyperactif lança un regard interrogatif à son protecteur alors que celui-ci ne semblait guère accorder d'importance au chaleureux accueil de son ami. Il s'installa simplement près de la fenêtre sans regarder une seule fois Isaac.

-Pourquoi t'es pas venu au terrain de BMX avec nous finalement? demanda Boyd plus calmement.

-J'étais occupé, répondit Derek.

-Occupé? répéta Erica. Mais t'avais dit que t'avais rien de prévu!

-J'ai été invité à la dernière minute.

Stiles n'écoutait l'interrogatoire que d'une oreille distraite, il savait que de toute manière son mec trouverait bien une parade pour ne pas avoir à leur dire qu'il était chez lui toute la soirée. Il lui faisait confiance pour mentir avec aplomb.

Et ça, ce n'était décidément pas une bonne chose.

Les paroles de Miguel tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis la veille. Il avait évidemment très mal dormi et commençait à en avoir marre. Il était lessivé. À fleur de peau. Et tout ça, sans compter, sa petite dispute avec son paternel.

OK, il lui avait balancé qu'il était un gros con. Et de son côté, il s'était pris dans la poire qu'il était un petit con égoïste. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas s'excuser. Non mais, ç'aurait été le monde à l'envers! C'était le shérif qui oubliait de lui annoncer une des plus grandes nouvelles familiales depuis sa propre naissance, et après c'était lui le petit con égoïste?

Stiles poussa un soupir fébrile et nerveux en serrant, de colère, les poings sur ses genoux. Il avait vraiment besoin de se défouler.

-Allez, dis-nous! Insista Erica. Ne fais pas tant de mystères! Quand, toi, tu dis que c'était une personne importante ça veut dire qu'il y a de l'intérêt dans l'air. Sérieux, qui t'a invité?

-Je vous l'ai dit, répondit Derek agacé. Une personne importante. Et le reste ne vous regarde pas. C'est ma vie privée.

Ses trois amis firent la moue et Stiles sourit. Pour une fois que, lui, connaissait un secret de Derek et pas les autres... Ça pourrait même le mettre de bonne humeur, tiens.

Presque...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je vous préviens tout de suite, s'exclama le coach en entrant d'un pas martial dans la classe. L'excuse de la trêve de Noël ne fonctionnera plus cette fois.

Blasé, Stiles suivit Finstock des yeux. Tu m'étonnes... On était en mars. Logique du coach quoi.

-Je vous ai donc préparé quelques exercices à faire pendant vos _quinze jours_  de vacances au lieu de vous laisser glander devant vos ordinateurs comme des larves.

Le professeur claqua un énorme paquet de feuilles sur son bureau.

L'hyperactif soupira. _Quelques_  exercices?

-Et je vous rendrai vos tests... vendredi soir, annonça le coach avec un grand sourire.

Quelques plaintes y répondirent. C'était vraiment injuste. Il allait réellement les rendre  _pendant_  la réunion-parent/prof ? Stiles croisa les doigts pour ne pas avoir fait n'importe quoi.

-Et merde, soupira Derek à côté de lui.

Le cadet lui jeta un coup d'œil et l'air désemparé de Derek l'amusa. L'aîné capta son petit sourire et il le fusilla du regard.

-Te marre pas toi. On va voir qui va le mieux s'en sortir avec ses vieux, vendredi.

Stiles perdit son sourire. Le shérif devait encore être sacrément en colère contre lui. Et, plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il était idiot d'avoir réagi aussi violemment à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas si grave. Même s'il aurait voulu être au courant, ce n'était pas réellement grave. Si le shérif avait oublié de lui annoncer un accident ou un décès, dans ce cas sa réaction aurait été légitime. Mais là... Et puis si ça se trouvait, c'était pendant la période où ils ne se parlaient toujours pas. Alors Stiles se mit à la place de son père. Et si c'était lui que sa tante avait prévenu en lui demandant d'en informer le shérif, l'aurait-il fait? Y aurait-il accordé de l'importance avec tous les problèmes qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de sa tête?

Non, il aurait vite oublié et se serait concentré sur ses propres soucis. Et il n'aurait sans doute pas pris la peine de prévenir celui à qui il ne pouvait que faire des reproches.

Il posa son visage dans le creux de son coude et soupira.

Ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir présenter ses excuses au shérif ce soir même.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ça vous dit qu'on sorte de nouveau tous ensemble ce soir? proposa Erica en donnant son sac à porter à Boyd.

-Tu veux sortir tous les soirs. Soupira Derek.

-Je suis jeune dans ma tête moi, rétorqua la jeune fille. Je suis pas un vieil ermite aigri comme toi.

La moue vexée de l'aîné provoqua le rire de ses amis et de Stiles.

-Donc... On se fait une sortie? Insista Erica. J'ai bien envie de me faire un-

-Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui choisis? demanda Isaac.

-Parce que c'est "honneur aux dames", répondit Stiles à la place de la blonde.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement avant que la fille ne sourie de toutes ses dents et prenne le bras de l'hyperactif.

-Exactement!

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de regretter son intervention que, déjà, il voyait Derek se renfrogner et... Et c'était tout. Pas de grimace d'Isaac. Pas de regard meurtrier de Boyd. Juste deux petits sourires... Attendris?

L'hyperactif marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il avait cru comprendre que les deux garçons étaient jaloux, non? Ou qu'ils n'aimaient pas qu'il soit proche d'Erica ou de Derek, alors pourquoi ces sourires, là, maintenant?

-J'aimerais faire un roller derby ce soir, ça vous dit? suggéra Erica alors qu'elle tenait encore le bras de Stiles avec une légère possessivité.

-Mais c'est un truc de fille! S'insurgea Isaac.

-Pas du tout! Riposta la blonde. Depuis 2006, y a la MRDA qui a été fondée! Et ça se masculinise tout de même un peu. Et puis pourquoi ce serait à moi de me plier à vos sports masculins et pas l'inverse?

Stiles ne connaissait pas cet aspect féministe de la jeune fille. C'était... surprenant. Enfin quoique... Vu son comportement habituel, ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner.

-Et puis à la base le sport était censé être mixte, termina Erica. Donc vous pouvez très bien jouer.

-Et on sera obligé de mettre des bas résilles? Se moqua Isaac.

Stiles aurait préféré ne pas imaginer Isaac en bas résilles mais c'était malheureusement trop tard pour lui.

-Oh mon dieu, ça commence à virer bizarre, marmonna Stiles en se demandant quand est-ce que la fille allait se décider à lâcher son bras.

Derek finirait sûrement par piquer une crise de jalousie si elle continuait à le tenir comme ça.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup...

L'aîné vint brusquement à côté de Stiles, le poussant un peu pour se faire une place.

-Tu viendras? demanda-t-il au cadet.

-Peut-être, répondit Stiles en pensant à son père.

Il préférerait rester à la maison pour attendre son retour et s'excuser en bonne et due forme. Mais ça, Derek n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

-Oh mais si, allez, viens! s'exclama Erica. Ça sera drôle, tu verras.

-Il faut que je voie quelqu'un ce soir, dit Stiles. Je viendrai quand on aura terminé de...

Il vit ses deux proches voisins suspendus à ses lèvres. Derek en mode "jaloux" et Erica en mode "petite curieuse".

-...  _discuter_.

Aucun des deux ne sembla convaincu par le terme et c'était bien le but. Après tout il avait décidé de poursuivre son plan " _Rendre Derek Jaloux_ ".

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Pour éviter qu'un de vous deux soit encore une fois tenté de casser le nez de son coéquipier, nous allons faire un léger changement de binôme, annonça le coach au début de leur cours de sport. Boyd et Bilinski ensemble. Lahey avec Argent.

Stiles déglutit en voyant son nouveau partenaire. Au lieu de se mettre Isaac à dos à cause de son incapacité à jouer, il allait se faire détester par Boyd. Bon programme.

-Désolé à l'avance, s'excusa l'hyperactif auprès du garçon.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles faisait de son mieux pour jouer bien, mais ce n'était pas assez. A vrai dire s'il n'y avait eu que son talent à faire peser dans la balance, il aurait bien mieux réussi!

Seulement il n'arrivait pas à rester concentré alors qu'il sentait tous ces regards sur lui.

Que ce soit Derek avec son air bougon et encore un peu jaloux, Erica et Scott avec leur inquiétude quant à ce qui pourrait résulter du partenariat Boyd/Stilinski, ou enfin Allison et sa mine mortellement sérieuse.

Plus pesant que ça ? C'était impossible !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je viendrai te chercher chez toi vers 19h pour t'amener au roller derby, ça te va? demanda Derek en regardant sa montre.

-Je peux me déplacer tout seul jusque là-bas, rétorqua Stiles qui n'avait nullement l'intention de s'y rendre. En plus ça sert à rien que tu fasses deux fois le chemin jusqu'à chez moi.

-Mais je pourrais aussi rester chez toi comme hier, si c'est ce qui te gêne.

-Non. C'est bon, refusa catégoriquement l'hyperactif. Je me débrouillerai.

Ce soir il était hors de question qu'il fuie une petite discussion avec son père. Il voulait s'excuser pour son comportement et ce, le plus vite possible.

Derek l'observa en silence un instant, se demandant sûrement pourquoi il refusait avec tellement d'aplomb.

-Pas de lapin, hein? dit-il en fixant Stiles, méfiant.

Stiles se força à sourire pour le rassurer. Des fois, il se posait vraiment des questions. Serait-il voyant ce gars?

-Ne te perds pas en cours de route quand tu viendras tout à l'heure alors, avertit l'aîné avec un petit sourire en coin. Au fait, le rendez-vous est à 19h30 sur la piste.

-Tenue spéciale exigée?

-Si tu veux venir en jupe courte et bas résilles, sache que je ferai comme si je ne te connaissais pas.

Un petit rire franchit les lèvres de Stiles avant qu'il ne monte derrière Derek.

-Je note le conseil.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Une brusque bouffée de stress courut sous la peau de Stiles lorsque la voiture du shérif se gara devant chez eux. Il descendit de sa chambre et s'arrêta sur la dernière marche des escaliers, attendant impatiemment l'entrée en scène du shérif.

La clé tourna dans la serrure et Stiles n'eut le temps de rien faire, que déjà l'adulte traversait l'entrée en coup de vent, d'un air affairé.

-Salu-

Le shérif fila devant son fils pour entrer dans son bureau et entrepris de fouiller ses tiroirs avec empressement. L'adolescent intrigué, approcha, pour s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte et observer son père avec attention.

-Euh...Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, dit-il, espérant être entendu.

-Ah? Oui, oui, c'est bon, ahana le shérif, essoufflé par sa course. C'est oublié.

Ce dernier ouvrit un tiroir fermé à clé et souleva quelques dossiers sans en prendre grand soin.

-J'ai été stupide de m'énerver autant, continua Stiles. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Le shérif parut trouver le dossier qu'il cherchait et le fourra sous son bras avant de refermer brutalement le tiroir qu'il verrouilla de nouveau. Il se redressa et prit le chemin de la sortie. Alors qu'il passait la porte du bureau, il posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule du cadet.

-Excuses acceptées. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je comprends fiston.

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de tapoter son épaule et de s'apprêter à sortir de la maison.

-Je dois retourner au poste. Je serai sûrement absent une bonne partie de la nuit.

-Je peux sortir avec des amis ce soir?, demanda Stiles.

-Oui, bien sûr. Ne fais pas de bêtises, c'est tout.

-T'inquiète on a un chaperon majeur avec nous, répondit Stiles en souriant alors qu'il suivait son père jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Qui ça? Questionna le shérif curieux.

-Bah... Derek !

-C'est pas ce que j'appelle un chaperon responsable mais bon, ça fera l'affaire. Allez, je file.

Stiles sourit et, de bonne humeur à nouveau, il échangea un signe de la main avec son père avant que ce dernier ne démarre à toute vitesse.

Ce n'était pas si horrible ni si difficile de présenter ses excuses et de les recevoir finalement. Il pardonnait plus facilement à son père, maintenant, c'était un progrès à souligner.

Mais il y avait encore un progrès encore plus grand !

Son père l'avait embrassé. Et il l'avait appelé "fiston" en prime.

Ça c'était un vrai gros progrès. Et ça plaisait particulièrement à l'adolescent.

Heureux, Stiles vérifia l'heure. Il avait bien envie d'aller s'amuser du coup.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Avant de louer une paire de roller, Stiles voulu vérifier que la bande était déjà au point de rendez-vous. Il longea le couloir menant à la grande piste en passant devant les vestiaires et s'arrêta au pied des tribunes. Son regard parcourut la grande salle où déjà plusieurs équipes jouaient un match des plus violents et au score serré, mais il ne vit aucune trace de ceux qu'il devait retrouver.

Il voulut faire demi-tour seulement, au même instant, il entendit un éclat de rire qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme étant celui d'Erica. Il suivit l'aboiement et finit par apercevoir le quatuor d'amis qui riait.

Sauf... qu'ils n'étaient pas quatre.

Mais cinq !

Et la dernière personne avait de longs cheveux noirs.

Stiles sentit son cœur rater un battement. Laura était ici. Que devait-il faire? Et comment Derek avait-il osé l'inviter en même temps qu'elle? Il voulait tester sa réaction?

Mais quel goujat!

Il était donc sans cœur? Il ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'il lui faisait en agissant ainsi?

Sauf que... Stiles n'était pas censé avoir, officiellement, des sentiments pour l'aîné. Donc, logiquement, Derek ne pensait pas à mal. Il voulait sûrement uniquement l'embarrasser en présentant -l'une à l'autre- ses deux conquêtes. Quel jeu cruel !

Mais il n'était pas le seul à l'être. Quand il voyait Erica rire avec Laura ou même Boyd et Isaac plaisanter avec elle ou la dévisager avec admiration, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à leur comportement au lycée.

Quelle bande d'hypocrites!

Ils n'étaient pas mieux que la bande de Scott ou que les autres élèves. Ici, ils faisaient comme s'ils étaient les grands amis de Laura et, par derrière, ils encourageaient Derek à se prendre quelqu'un d'autre. Comment pouvaient-ils être si sournois? C'était pire que cruel !

Stiles avait à nouveau perdu toute sa bonne humeur en assistant à ce spectacle. Il recula d'un pas et, avant que le groupe ne disparaisse de son champ de vision, il vit Laura se pencher pour embrasser la joue de Derek alors que ce dernier lui souriait tout en jouant sur son portable.

Quelques mètres plus loin, l'hyperactif sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il le sortit de sa poche pour voir l'expéditeur.

Derek. Bien sûr.

Il releva les yeux pour observer son amant qui fixait Boyd et Isaac avec un regard noir, jaloux qu'ils puissent s'intéresser ne serait-ce qu'un peu à sa petite-amie.

Le souffle coupé, le garçon lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir de Derek.

' _Tu t'es perdu finalement?_ '

Il serra son portable dans son poing et grinça des dents. Il croyait réellement qu'il allait se pointer après ce spectacle écœurant? Abject même?

Alors il repartit discrètement, à reculons et quand il fut certain qu'ils ne pourraient plus le voir, il s'enfuit en courant.

Il fallait qu'il se défoule. La colère et le dégoût le submergeaient.

Dans son esprit surchauffé, une pensée affleura. Cette pensée lui évoqua Terry. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas de cours de prévu à cette heure-ci et qu'il pourrait l'aider. Il en avait vraiment besoin. Là. Tout de suite.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles arriva en face du club de Terry mais il remarqua immédiatement que l'homme était en train de fermer l'établissement. Il voulut faire demi-tour dans le but de rentrer chez lui mais ce dernier l'aperçut.

-Stiles? Que fais-tu là, à cette heure?

L'hyperactif grimaça. Trop tard.

Se sentant obligé de répondre, il s'approcha du coach.

-J'avais besoin de me défouler un peu... Trop de colère ce soir...

-Tu veux entrer? proposa l'ancien policier en désignant sa porte.

-Non, non! Bafouilla Stiles gêné en secouant les mains de refus. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je vois bien que vous vouliez partir.

-Quand je serai chez moi je vais sûrement m'affaler devant la télé et m'abrutir avec des séries stupides. Alors autant faire quelque chose de plus utile et de moins néfaste pour la santé.

L'homme ressortit ses clés et rouvrit les grilles avant d'inviter Stiles à entrer. Il poussa un peu l'adolescent dans le dos pour l'inciter à passer devant lui, puis referma la grille - ainsi que la porte - à double tour derrière eux.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas, hein? Hésita Stiles, embarrassé et triturant ses manches alors qu'il observait la salle plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit aimablement l'entraîneur en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent pour le guider jusqu'aux vestiaires.

-Merci beaucoup.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le souffle court et le corps douloureux, Stiles se fit une nouvelle fois plaquer au sol par Terry. Il gémit plaintivement et essaya en vain de repousser l'homme qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

-S-Stop!

Terry sourit et resserra sa prise sur les bras de l'adolescent.

-En cas d'attaque, tu ne peux pas déclarer forfait.

-Je sais, je sais, s'essouffla Stiles, dont la poitrine s'élevait à toute vitesse. Mais là, je suis mort.

L'adulte secoua la tête avant de se relever. Immédiatement, l'hyperactif laissa ses bras choir au-dessus de sa tête et ses jambes écartées retombèrent lourdement à plat, sur le sol. Il était exténué.

Mais au moins, il avait atteint l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Il était trop fatigué pour être en rogne et son esprit était nettement moins embrouillé.

-Tu n'as même pas tenu dix secondes, l'informa Terry en consultant son chronomètre.

-C'est mon deuxième cours! Se défendit Stiles dont la voix flancha sur la fin de sa phrase.

-Oui, je sais. Je suis sûr que si tu continues à donner autant d'énergie à la tâche tu progresseras rapidement.

Stiles eut à peine la force de hocher la tête et il ferma les yeux.

Maintenant qu'il était vide de tout sentiment, il pouvait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Que pourrait-il faire d'autre pour attirer l'attention de Derek? Parce que malgré sa cruauté plus qu'avérée il voulait encore de lui. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre. Et puis " _personne n'est parfait_ ". Alors que pouvait-il faire pour devenir moins '' _imparfait_ '' aux yeux de Derek? Changer de sexe? Se laisser pousser les cheveux?

C'était impossible qu'il prenne la place de Laura. Mais il pouvait en prendre une plus importante. Il  _voulait_  en avoir une plus importante.

Etant donné que Derek n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de le rendre jaloux, pourquoi ne pas faire de même? Sa nouvelle apparence semblait exciter les foules alors, pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Il pourrait en user pour rendre Derek fou de jalousie. Il allait passer la vitesse supérieure dans le plan " _Rendre Derek Jaloux_ ". Il fallait donc qu'il frappe un grand coup. Stiles ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Ça y est ! Il savait quoi faire.

Il allait accepter l'invitation de Lydia. Oui, c'était exactement l'idée qu'il lui fallait.

-Ça va mieux? S'enquit Terry en tendant une bouteille d'eau à son élève.

-Mon corps ou ma tête? demanda Stiles.

-Les deux.

-Ça va mieux. Merci beaucoup.

-Alors tu peux encore faire une série de pompes. Ça ne te fera pas de mal.

L'hyperactif perdit son sourire en une fraction de seconde et Terry lui rit au nez.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je ne pourrai pas venir samedi soir, prévint Stiles. Mais comme les vacances vont bientôt commencer je pourrai sûrement passer plus régulièrement.

-Je vais te donner mon emploi du temps pour que tu saches quand tu peux venir à l'improviste, répondit Terry en fouillant dans ses poches.

Il trouva un morceau de papier plié qu'il lui tendit.

-Passe quand tu veux dans ces tranches horaires.

-Merci encore pour votre aide.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Et si tu as besoin de parler, je suis aussi là. Je ne fais pas que frapper, plaisanta l'homme en refermant la grille du club.

-Je ne pense pas que mes histoires d'ado vous intéresseront, bredouilla Stiles gêné.

-J'ai été jeune un jour. Je peux quand même te comprendre.

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules en souriant et fit un dernier signe de main à son professeur avant de s'éclipser.

Il consulta son portable qui n'avait pas arrêté de se rappeler à lui pendant une bonne partie du cours. Il constata sans surprise qu'il avait plusieurs appels manqués ainsi que des messages non lus qui venaient tous …du même expéditeur.

Stiles soupira et fourra le téléphone dans sa poche. Qu'il s'inquiète un peu, tiens, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

_Le lendemain..._

Finalement Stiles avait ignoré tous les messages et appels de Derek pendant la nuit et même le matin. Maintenant que l'aîné arrivait devant chez lui, il ne regrettait toujours pas de l'avoir dédaigné. Après tout, cet irrésistible salaud l'avait bien mérité !

Le regard noir de Derek apparut rapidement après qu'il eut ôté son casque.

-Tiens, j'aurais juré que t'étais mort, grinça-t-il d'une humeur de dogue. T'étais où cette nuit? Pourquoi t'as pas répondu à mes appels et à mes messages?

Stiles ignora son reproche, ignora ses questions et mit son propre casque. S'il croyait qu'il allait lui répondre. Il était bien naïf.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait t'intéresser et ce que ça pourrait t'apporter, rétorqua Stiles.

Il leva péniblement sa jambe courbaturée depuis la veille au soir et se hissa avec difficulté derrière Derek. Ce dernier le fixait avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de soupçon au fond des yeux.

Il devait se poser des questions et le cadet s'en trouvait positivement ravi. Terry l'avait encore plus aidé que prévu. Derek devait croire qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne pouvait que favoriser son plan.

Finalement il les aimait bien ses courbatures.

Comme quoi tout était question de point de vue.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Erica fixa Stiles d'un regard soulagé dès qu'il arriva près d'elle en cours de maths. Elle s'empressa d'enlever son sac qu'elle avait posé sur la chaise à côté d'elle et l'hyperactif s'assit.

Apparemment les progrès qu'il avait faits sans savoir comment, la veille avec Isaac et Boyd, s'étaient évaporés pendant la nuit. Les regards de tueurs étaient de retour et il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de ce changement.

Voyant que les quatre amis le regardaient sans rien dire, Stiles souffla d'ennui.

-Quoi?

-Tu n'es pas venu hier soir, lui reprocha Erica qui semblait déçue.

-Je n'avais jamais dit que je viendrai, contra l'hyperactif.

Derek ouvrit la bouche, prêt à le contredire mais Stiles prit les devants.

-J'ai dit '' _peut-être_ ''. Et puis, je ne vois pas où est le problème. La soirée a sûrement été meilleure sans moi.

Erica secoua la tête discrètement en soupirant et ses deux amis soufflèrent de lassitude. Derek lui, se contenta de faire la moue et de s'adosser à sa chaise pour se désintéresser des quatre autres.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu finalement?

-J'avais besoin d'aller voir un...  _ami_.

Il accentua exagérément le terme et il vit du coin de l'œil Derek réagir. Il voulait qu'il soit persuadé qu'il avait passé la nuit avec un autre que lui. Il voulait le tester. Définir ses limites de tolérance. Savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, avant qu'il ne craque et qu'il ne pète un plomb.

Mais l'hyperactif n'avait pas prévu qu'Erica réagisse aussi. Elle parut vexée, pourtant il n'en tint pas compte.

-Comment se sont passés vos matchs? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Personne ne semblait prêt à lui répondre. Chacun faisait comme s'il n'avait pas posé la question.

-C'était pas mal, répondit enfin Boyd alors que tous les autres s'étaient entièrement désintéressés de Stiles. T'as raté quelque chose. On a eu droit à plusieurs belles gamelles.

L'hyperactif sourit de manière un peu forcée et il remercia le garçon du regard.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être surpris. Le seul qui semblait indifférent au fait qu'il soit allé voir cet ami, c'était Boyd.

Et ça, ça le troublait. N'était-il pas censé s'être mis d'accord avec Isaac et donc par conséquent avoir les mêmes réactions que lui à son sujet?

C'était très étrange.


	37. Je te veux

-Attends-moi! S'exclama Stiles à l'adresse d'Erica.

La jeune fille s'arrêta l'air surpris. Finalement, elle lui sourit avant qu'il ne l'attrape par le coude pour l'accompagner jusqu'à leur prochain cours. Il lui répondit par un sourire crispé mais elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et ils marchèrent ainsi côte à côte.

Stiles s'interdit de se retourner vers Derek qui marchait derrière eux. Depuis son arrivée le matin, au lycée, il faisait tout pour l'éviter. À cette fin tous les moyens étaient bons. Du coup, jamais il ne s'était retrouvé confronté à lui, et encore moins en tête à tête. Il parvenait chaque fois à être accompagné d'un autre membre du groupe.

Au cours de la journée il devint donc plus sûr de lui. Pour le fuir et pour lui échapper.

Pour Derek, il voulait se rendre inaccessible. Il voulait que ce dernier ne puisse pas l'approcher, ne puisse pas l'avoir tout à lui. Il voulait s'évaporer en sa présence, devenir un écran de fumée qu'il ne pourrait pas saisir. Mais il voulait par-dessus tout être perçu comme une proie indomptable. Il voulait aussi le dissuader de croire que leur accord lui donnait l'exclusivité sur sa personne. Il voulait lui faire savoir que lui, Stiles, ne lui était pas acquis corps et âme, et qu'il pouvait décider à tout moment de jeter son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Homme ou femme.

Et alors il commençait à ressentir la colère et l'angoisse de son amant qui devait avoir eu l'impression de le perdre sans même pouvoir combattre.

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu. Le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Si Derek s'acharnait alors, c'était que Stiles en valait la peine. Par contre s'il lâchait l'affaire... Eh bien... C'était que Stiles aurait perdu son temps.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Il sentit son appréhension monter en flèche. La situation lui échappait et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il ne restait que la prière.

Prier pour qu'Erica n'ait plus une envie pressante et qu'elle reste à leur table.

Prier pour que les binômes de chimie de Boyd et Isaac les appellent soudainement afin d'annuler leur rendez-vous.

Prier pour qu'une attaque terroriste ait soudain lieu dans l'enceinte du lycée.

Prier pour qu'une météorite choisisse leur table pour atterrir.

Mais ses prières furent vaines puisqu'il se retrouva seul, face à Derek. Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues secondes, se jaugeant sans émettre le moindre son. Le regard de l'aîné effrayait tout de même un peu Stiles. Il savait reconnaître le danger lorsqu'il était devant lui et, voilà qu'il en voyait l'incarnation.

Derek était dangereux. Derek était LE danger.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, encore une fois? Interrogea le motard d'une voix blanche, beaucoup trop calme. Pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça depuis ce matin?

Stiles avait intérêt à peser chacun de ses mots s'il voulait s'en sortir sans esclandre.

-Je ne t'évite pas, mâchonna-t-il peu sûr de lui.

-Mais oui bien sûr, c'est évident ! Rétorqua Derek d'un ton cassant, le regard mauvais. Je vais te croire!

L'hyperactif se fit le plus petit possible.

-C'est à cause d'hier? Questionna l'aîné d'une voix où la lassitude le disputait à la perplexité. J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Je comprends vraiment pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire encore une fois pour te déplaire... Je suis complètement dans le brouillard, c'est à devenir cinglé!

Son timbre se brisa légèrement sur la fin.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres. Il ne devait pas faiblir.

-Tu n'as rien fait, répondit-il.

Une vague de colère balaya le visage de Derek. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il jouait bien la comédie! Un peu plus et l'hyperactif pourrait presque croire à son numéro et penser qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Pas de doute, il était doué. Très doué.

-Je sais que tu n'en penses pas un mot, souffla Derek dans un soupir à fendre l'âme. Tu me reproches quelque chose, mais tu refuses de me dire quoi. C'est infernal, à la fin. Je suis pas voyant moi ! Par quel miracle veux-tu que je m'améliore si tu me dis jamais ce qui ne va pas ?

Comment Stiles aurait-il pu lui expliquer le problème qui le torturait ? C'était impossible. En plus, ça servirait à quoi ! À strictement rien. Derek l'enverrait bouler et ce serait terminé entre eux.

Et ça, ce n'était absolument pas dans ses projets.

-C'est juste que je déteste être pris pour un con, asséna Stiles d'un ton rageur en rassemblant ses affaires.

Il quitta la table à pique-nique et partit d'un pas rapide vers le bâtiment le plus proche pour s'éloigner au plus vite de Derek. Il voulait le pousser à réfléchir. Peut-être se remettrait-t-il ainsi en question? Il l'espérait réellement.

L'hyperactif entra dans le couloir qui menait à son casier et tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

Keith lui sourit, narquois.

-Stilinski, quel immense plaisir...

Stiles voulut passer son chemin, ne craignant pas réellement le garçon étant donné qu'il était seul, mais ce dernier le retint par le bras.

Toujours furieux contre Derek et ne voulant pas se laisser faire, Stiles décida que ses deux premiers cours avec Terry pourraient déjà lui servir. Toutefois, il choisit de se montrer fair-play… à sa manière.

C'est donc sans aucune animosité mais avec une certaine énergie qu'il gratifia son vis-à-vis d'un violent coup de genou dans l'entre-jambes. Ce faisant, il nota avec détachement qu'il n'avait aucunement tenu compte du risque ou des répercussions de son geste. Mais à cet instant, il était à cent lieues de ce genre de préoccupations. Alors, quand son adversaire se recroquevilla par terre en gémissant, il s'éloigna sans un regard.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Enfin bref, je sens que le poisson mord à l'hameçon, conclut Stiles en déposant une canette de soda devant Scott. Mon plan va fonctionner je le sens.

-Tu le tortures quand même..., souffla son ami d'enfance.

-Ne me dis pas que tu compatis pour lui maintenant ! rétorqua l'hyperactif peu convaincu. T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit au moins? Ce qu'il voulait _me_  faire?

-Mouais, je sais. C'est moche, répondit Scott en hochant la tête. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que t'es pas obligé de te laisser prendre à son jeu malsain.

-Et alors, tu me conseilles quoi?

Stiles s'assit à côté de Scott sur le canapé et s'accouda contre le dossier.

-D'arrêter ça. D'arrêter cette relation... malsaine... Tu te détruis complètement. S'il était pas là, tu irais bien mieux. Rien que ta colère, déjà, diminuerait.

-Peut-être, mais je serai en danger à cause de Keith, chuchota Stiles en se penchant vers Scott.

-Ouais... Je sais. C'est une impasse, soupira le cadet. Y a que deux solutions et aucune des deux n'est bonne. C'est soit ta santé mentale, soit ta santé physique qui est en danger...

-C'est comme choisir entre la peste et le choléra, conclut Stiles.

La porte du bureau du shérif claqua et bientôt l'homme passa devant le salon.

-Tiens? dit-il surpris. Alors vous êtes vraiment réconciliés tous les deux? Ça fait plaisir à voir. Comment vas-tu Scott?

L'adolescent lui sourit timidement.

-Ca va très bien.

-Alors tant mieux, répondit le shérif en repartant vers la cuisine.

Les deux jeunes attendirent silencieusement le temps qu'il s'éloigne suffisamment du salon, puis ils reprirent leur conversation à voix basse.

-Pour l'instant, je dirais que c'est mieux que tu continues à traîner avec Hale, reprit Scott. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait passer par la tête de Keith. Ils t'ont encore causé des problèmes récemment?

Stiles se figea soudain. Il venait de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure dans le couloir. Il en fut horrifié.

-Au fait..euh...je crois bien que j'ai  _un peu_  bousillé les couilles de Martin dans le couloir, juste en quittant le bahut, souffla-t-il avant de réaliser, incrédule. J'ai  _bousillé_  les couilles de  _Keith Martin_ , qui voulait déjà ma peau avant!

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata d'un grand rire nerveux.

Scott lui, ne semblait pas amusé du tout par la situation. Il était pétrifié et la consternation se lisait sur ses traits.

-Tu vas pas y couper. Il y aura des représailles, là…, soupira-t-il encore une fois.

\- Bah, ça ira, le rassura Stiles. Je vais rester collé à Derek et y aura pas de problème.

-Je l'espère pour toi. Enfin, on verra bien ce qui se passera. En attendant, il y a d'autres choses importantes dont il faudrait qu'on discute. C'est quoi cette histoire d'invitation chez Lydia?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Evite-la, prévint Scott d'un air sérieux. Surtout si elle t'a clairement demandé de la rencontrer en privé samedi soir.

-Bah pourquoi? Si je l'intéresse, je pourrais bien passer du bon temps avec elle, non? Tu sais très bien qu'elle fricote avec tout ce qui bouge, pourquoi pas avec moi? En plus, je ne respecte pas vraiment son copain. Jackson est un chieur et il mérite tout à fait ce qui lui arrive.

-Tu veux vraiment plonger dans ce genre d'affaires? Questionna Scott tristement.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je me tape déjà un mec en couple, rétorqua Stiles méchamment.

Le cadet sembla embarrassé et commença à se triturer les mains en observant par-dessus son épaule pour être certain que personne n'arriverait derrière eux. Il se pencha vers son ami et l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Je ne suis pas censé t'en parler, surtout sachant que ton père est le shérif, mais faut que tu saches, murmura-t-il. Tout le monde, à Beacon Hills, a des secrets. Plus ou moins lourds je dois bien l'avouer, et Lydia n'échappe pas à la règle.

-Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Stiles intrigué.

-Elle a déjà fait des trucs, pas très légaux, plusieurs fois. Mais à chaque fois quelqu'un l'a sortie d'affaire et elle n'a jamais été inquiétée par les autorités. On est tous liés par beaucoup de secrets et celui-là en fait partie. Lydia est accro au sexe et pour ça elle est prête à tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par '' _tout_ ''? Interrogea l'hyperactif, pendu à ses lèvres.

Il adorait les secrets. Surtout s'ils n'étaient pas très nets.

-Pendant une de ses fameuses fêtes, elle a flashé sur un mec mais il voulait pas d'elle et... Elle l'a drogué pour... Enfin... Pour…. voilà quoi. Un peu plus et elle le violait, tu vois?

Stiles pouffa. Il avait failli y croire! Mais pourquoi essayait-il ainsi de lui faire peur?

-T'aurais pu trouver un truc moins gros pour m'effrayer, s'esclaffa-t-il. En tout cas t'as un certain talent de conteur.

Scott avait l'air mortellement sérieux. Stiles eut soudain un doute...

Etait-ce une plaisanterie? ... Ou pas?

-C'est une blague, hein? Demanda-t-il, incertain.

Scott secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Stiles déglutit bruyamment.

-OK... Je pense que je vais peut-être l'éviter finalement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je vais ouvrir! Prévint le shérif après qu'on ait sonné à la porte d'entrée.

Toujours installés dans le salon, Stiles et Scott reprirent leur discussion sans plus se soucier de l'adulte. L'hyperactif but une gorgée de son soda alors qu'en face de lui son ami lui donnait un coup de pied en représailles d'une taquinerie.

-Stiles, c'est pour toi! Appela le shérif depuis le hall d'entrée.

-Je suis pas là! Cria l'adolescent en retour.

-C'est Derek Hale!

L'hyperactif sursauta violement.

-Oh mon dieu, chuchota-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Son regard alla du couloir à Scott puis de Scott au couloir, plusieurs fois, avant qu'il n'oblige son ami à se lever et ne le tire jusqu'à la porte arrière de la maison.

-Ehhh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Paniqua Scott à voix basse en suivant, malgré tout, docilement son aîné.

-Je te revaudrai ça, lui jura Stiles. Mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin que tu dégages, en vitesse et discrètement. Derek ne doit pas te voir ici.

Scott parut enfin comprendre l'enjeu et s'esquiva par la porte de derrière sans se plaindre.

-Merci, tu me sauves la vie mon frère.

Stiles était mort de peur.

-Stiles! Ton invité attend!

Et l'hyperactif était certain que si jamais « _l'invité_ » en question croisait Scott, il repartirait illico et ce serait définitivement la fin de tout.

Le cœur battant à rompre ses côtes, Stiles se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qu'il atteignit à l'issue d'un impressionnant dérapage contrôlé. Il parvint à s'arrêter juste aux pieds de Derek et du shérif qui l'observaient stupéfaits.

-Salut Derek! Haleta-t-il, totalement à bout de souffle.

Il l'attrapa par la manche et le tira vers les escaliers pour qu'il n'aperçoive surtout pas la silhouette de Scott qui fuyait en catimini à l'extérieur. Hélas, l'ombre de l'adolescent dans le jardin n'échappa pas au regard aiguisé du shérif qui interrogea son fils du regard.

Profitant du fait que Derek était dos à l'adulte, Stiles, d'un geste discret supplia son père de garder le silence. Ce dernier hocha la tête avec compréhension.

Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu comprendre mais, au moins le secret était préservé.

Après un dernier roulement d'yeux ennuyés et un soupir contre les adolescents et leurs manies étranges, le shérif se rendit dans la cuisine. Alors, Stiles poussa fermement Derek dans les escaliers pour rejoindre un endroit plus intime.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Il referma la porte de sa chambre et s'y adossa, tâchant de se calmer. Il inspirait profondément pour apaiser sa respiration.

\- Tu veux quoi? dit-il enfin, en fixant Derek. Si c'est pour hier soir et mon comportement au lycée aujourd'hui, oublie tout de suite, je ne dirai rien de plus.

L'aîné se leva de la chaise où son hôte l'avait assis de force et avec précipitation.

-Ecoute Stiles, j'en ai vraiment ras le bol et j'en peux plus. Ces revirements de ta part, je les comprends pas et ça me prend vraiment la tête. Si tu veux des excuses, alors je t'en ferai, même si je sais pas pourquoi. Si tu veux que je me mette à genoux devant toi, je m'en fous, je le ferai aussi. Dis-moi seulement ce que tu attends de moi une fois pour toute !

La voix rauque d'émotion de Derek retourna l'estomac du cadet.

-Je ne te demanderai pas d'explication, continua l'aîné en tenant les bras de Stiles pour le garder face à lui. J'aimerais seulement qu'on fasse la paix. Je ne te demande rien d'autre. Je ne te demanderai rien sur hier soir, rien sur ce matin, rien sur tout à l'heure.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres. Il était bien tenté d'accepter. Ce que Derek lui proposait ne comportait aucune clause susceptible de le léser.

Et puis l'aîné le regardait avec tellement d'espoir qu'il ne put que craquer.

-OK. Ça me va.

Les bras de Derek retombèrent et ses mains quittèrent les épaules du cadet pour glisser jusqu'à ses poignets. Il l'attira à lui et referma ses bras autour de lui. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans résister.

-C'est toi qui décide, souffla Derek contre les cheveux de son protégé.

Bon… ok, alors, c'était Stiles le chef, en fin de compte ! Ça allait lui simplifier les choses. Vraiment. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début de cette relation. Il tenait Derek sous sa coupe. Finalement, il pourrait faire n'importe quoi, Derek reviendrait tout de même vers lui pour la simple raison qu'il venait de lui donner les pleins pouvoirs. Ils avaient échangé les rôles. Dorénavant, Stiles ne serait plus le jouet de personne.

En revanche, Derek deviendrait le sien.

Et il comptait bien s'en servir à son avantage. Son amant allait souffrir pour ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer pendant des mois et pour ce qu'il continuait à lui faire subir.

Derek releva doucement le menton de Stiles avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le plus jeune entrouvrit la bouche pour inviter l'aîné à montrer plus de passion mais Derek resta fidèle à sa surprenante délicatesse.

Soudain la poignée de la porte s'abaissa d'un coup et un rai de lumière pénétra dans la chambre alors que le shérif entrait sans frapper.

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent brusquement et Stiles croisa les bras sur son torse, essayant de prendre une pose naturelle, appuyé contre son bureau;

-J'ai eu un appel de Stephen tout à l'heure, avertit le shérif en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il aimerait que tu le rappelles.

Apparemment il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit et c'était tant mieux. Stiles préférait qu'il apprenne sa pseudo-homosexualité d'une autre manière.

-Restes-tu dîner ce soir? Demanda l'adulte à Derek.

-Ce soir, ça ne sera pas possible. J'ai déjà un repas de famille de prévu. Mais merci pour l'invitation.

-Très bien, répondit l'aîné en hochant la tête avant de quitter la chambre.

Stiles se permit enfin de respirer lorsque son père fut hors de vue et d'écoute. Ses doigts se décrispèrent et il souffla de soulagement en s'éloignant de son bureau.

-J'imagine que tu ne veux pas non plus me dire qui est ce Stephen que je trouve partout? Demanda Derek en détournant les yeux d'un air peiné.

L'hyperactif hésita. Il se pinça les lèvres en réfléchissant.

Devait-il continuer à suivre son plan pour rendre Derek jaloux?

Oui, sans hésitation. Il devait conserver l'avantage.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresserait de savoir qui il est, répliqua le cadet.

-Mais déjà, la dernière fois, en classe..., contra l'aîné qui paraissait incertain. Quand j'ai pris ton portable, j'ai bien vu les messages que vous vous envoyiez...

-T'avais qu'à ne pas prendre mon portable, le coupa Stiles catégorique. Maintenant tu vas rester avec ta curiosité, comme moi j'ai dû rester avec la mienne.

Derek sembla frustré par cette réponse. Il aurait pourtant dû s'attendre à ce retour de bâton vu son comportement. Il lui avait fait exactement la même chose. Pourquoi se priver de le lui faire regretter?

-Je peux te poser au moins une question? Interrogea Derek. Est-ce qu'il est... ton ex?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et soupira faussement. Il pouvait le laisser croire ça, ça l'arrangeait. Il n'allait donc ni le détromper ni confirmer ses propos.

-Et si c'était le cas, quel serait le problème? Riposta l'hyperactif.

-Le problème? Répéta Derek avec un air mécontent. Le problème, c'est que vous vous envoyez encore des messages équivoques alors que tu es avec moi.

Quel cynisme.

Quel hypocrite.

Quel déchet.

Et Laura alors? Elle n'était pas censée être avec lui?

Mais il préféra ne rien répondre. Se contentant une nouvelle fois d'encaisser.

-Tu l'as dit, termina Stiles d'une voix ferme. Je décide. Si ça ne te convient pas tu n'as qu'à le dire et on arrête tout ici.

Le petit instant de flottement lui fit regretter un instant ses paroles. Que ferait-il si jamais Derek répondait qu'il voulait tout stopper? S'en remettrait-t-il?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus longtemps qu'il se cognait contre le torse de son protecteur avant que ce dernier ne l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Comme pour lui interdire de mettre un terme à leur accord.

Derek lui griffa les bras avant de planter ses ongles dans la peau fine de ses poignets pour le maintenir contre lui. Stiles gémit de douleur et l'aîné le lâcha pour mieux le serrer dans ses bras.

L'hyperactif avait l'impression qu'il voulait le retenir comme s'il risquait de disparaître à n'importe quel instant. Comme s'il était un trésor qu'il fallait protéger pour que personne ne réussisse à le lui dérober,

Stiles lui rendit son baiser et se dit qu'il n'arriverait jamais à trouver personne d'autre qui parvienne à lui faire ressentir ce genre de sentiments contradictoires.

Mais quels sentiments?

Si quelqu'un les voyait, ici et maintenant, il pourrait presque penser qu'ils s'aimaient.

Qu'ils étaient  _amoureux_.

C'était faux et pourtant ils étaient bien là.

Réfugiés dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme si le monde pouvait disparaître d'une minute à l'autre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek ajusta sa position sur la moto et attendit que Stiles prenne la parole avant de s'en aller.

-Je..., hésitait l'hyperactif gêné. Je ne sais pas... Je...

Il noua ses mains derrière lui pour tenter de camoufler un minimum son embarras mais c'était peine perdue. Derek scrutait le moindre de ses faits et gestes, il ne perdait pas une miette de sa gêne.

-Je vais essayer de... Je crois que je peux arriver à t'accepter comme tu es, termina Stiles. Malgré tes défauts, je pense que je réussirai à m'y faire.

Derek fronça légèrement les sourcils, semblant se demander de quoi il parlait mais n'osant pas poser de questions à cause de leur accord.

Stiles sourit malgré une telle mauvaise foi de la part du motard.

-Oui, j'y arriverai.

Il avait envie d'y parvenir. Il souhaitait vivre en paix avec lui-même et avec Derek. Même si, avant cela, il devrait se venger. Mais rien qu'un peu.

_Le lendemain..._

-Bonne nouvelle les gars, s'exclama Erica en revenant vers la bande après avoir passé un coup de fil. Le matos est fin prêt pour demain.

-Quel matos? Interrogea Isaac perplexe.

-Nos déguisements, blondinet. Rétorqua la jeune fille avec un regard moqueur. La commande que j'ai passée est enfin arrivée. On pourra dormir tranquille cette nuit.

-Je dormais très bien déjà avant cette nouvelle, rétorqua Boyd amusé.

-C'est une façon de parler. Enfin bref, on est prêts pour s'éclater demain soir chez Martin.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas choisi quelque chose de ridicule ! Avertit Derek.

Stiles haussa un sourcil intéressé. Il n'avait même pas pensé qu'elle puisse leur faire une blague douteuse. Pourtant c'était leur truc apparemment.

-Vous verrez bien, dit Erica, laissant planer le mystère avec jubilation. Je sens que ça va être drôle.

L'hyperactif ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le sentait mal.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La fameuse réunion, maudite par tous les élèves et une grande partie des professeurs arriva enfin et avec elle, le week-end. Donc par extension, l'anniversaire de Lydia Martin. Cette soirée, attendue depuis des mois par certains, promettait cette année encore, d'être l'événement de l'année.

Stiles se trouvait avec la bande après un cours particulièrement désagréable de travaux pratiques avec Harris et il s'ennuyait ferme, attendant que le temps passe.

Il envoya une réponse au message de Scott avec qui il discutait depuis un moment puis rangea son portable dans son sweat.

Scott trouvait que leur idée de venir à la fête, même avec des masques, était tout à fait stupide. Bien qu'ils soient préparés à ce qui les attendait, s'ils se faisaient prendre par Jackson, ils risquaient très gros.

Mais Stiles l'avait rassuré. De toute façon ils se noieraient dans la foule. En outre, ils n'avaient pas prévu de faire un esclandre. Ils voulaient juste s'amuser et boire du punch, ou toutes autres boissons circulant illégalement, jusqu'à plus soif.

Bien entendu Scott l'avait plusieurs fois mis en garde. Mais en vain. Stiles voulait y aller et la bande de Derek aussi.

Alors ils iraient.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-J'espère que la prof de philo ne sera pas là ce soir, soupira Erica tout à coup en croisant les bras sur la table pour y déposer son menton. Elle va encore dire des conneries devant ma mère.

-M'en parle pas, dit Isaac en retour. T'imagines pas comment je vais douiller quand on sera chez Harris.

-Au moins Boyd, il a de la chance de ce côté-là, déclara la jeune fille en regardant son ami en face d'elle.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit-il.

-T'as de bons résultats, toi ! Tes parents seront contents, répondit Isaac.

-Si tu le dis, déclara le noir. Y a juste ma note de sport qui va baisser ce trimestre.

Il lança un regard rancunier à Stiles qui fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il s'en voulait déjà assez tout seul de son incapacité à se focaliser sur quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'un volant de Badminton. Il était un réel handicap pour son partenaire, il en avait bien conscience.

Stiles soupira et s'accouda à la table de pique-nique qu'ils avaient monopolisée en attendant l'arrivée de leurs parents. Il vit Scott passer avec Melissa qui lui fit un salut amical de la main. L'hyperactif y répondit timidement sous le regard des autres.

Erica se leva de sa place et vint s'asseoir en face de Stiles, la place à côté de lui étant déjà prise par Derek.

-Dis, commença-t-elle. J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi McCall t'avait laissé comme ça du jour au lendemain. Surtout que vous sembliez être de bons potes et en plus tu connais sa mère...

-Ça veut rien dire. Toi aussi tu connais Melissa, rétorqua Stiles.

-Mais je ne suis pas assez proche pour l'appeler par son prénom moi, répliqua Erica.

Stiles haussa les épaules. Il préférait éviter le sujet Scott pour ne pas se trahir. Ces derniers jours, il avait vraiment eu du mal à le cacher. Plusieurs fois il avait été tenté de saluer ouvertement son ami mais s'était retenu à temps en se rappelant sa situation précaire. Sans même parler de la veille où Scott était chez lui et que Derek était arrivé à l'improviste !

Ils avaient vraiment eu chaud. Encore heureux qu'ils n'étaient dans sa chambre et qu'il avait eu le temps de le faire sortir sinon Stiles n'aurait pas donné cher de leur peau à tous les deux.

Et puis il y avait le shérif qui était venu mettre son grain de sel dans une affaire déjà bien compliquée. Malgré l'empressement de plus en plus perceptible de Derek d'obtenir sa récompense pour sa lecture intensive des comics, ils n'avaient pas pu avoir un seul moment à eux. Depuis l'incident des toilettes en vérité.

Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient plus nulle part où se voir dans l'intimité. Le lycée était à exclure à cause du trop grand nombre de témoins potentiels. Chez Stiles, le shérif était lui aussi une menace. Enfin, d'après ce que l'hyperactif avait compris, Derek ne voulait pas faire ça à son domicile.

Sans refuser ouvertement d'inviter Stiles chez lui, l'aîné lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'ils y aillent. Le cadet en avait conclu qu'il avait trop peur que Laura arrive à l'improviste ou bien que sa famille ne rapporte, volontairement ou non, son infidélité à la fille. Alors Derek était contraint à la diète. Et Stiles aussi par la même occasion.

Sauf que lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Ça l'arrangeait même.

Derek était vraiment trop pressant depuis la veille. Il le provoquait et le collait sans arrêt pour le faire réagir et ainsi parvenir à ses fins. Cependant Stiles aimait bien cette période d'abstinence. Ça leur permettait de se voir sans forcément se sauter dessus et il se surprenait à rêver qu'un jour ils puissent ne plus vivre une histoire juste pour la rigolade ou juste pour le sexe.

Qu'à la place ils puissent être autre chose. Plus...

…Un vrai couple par exemple.

-Ah, voilà ma mère, s'exclama Erica d'une voix funèbre. Je vais mourir.

-Mais non, rit Isaac en l'encourageant d'une tape dans le dos.

Boyd la réconforta lui aussi, toutefois moins brutalement, et elle partit rejoindre sa mère.

Peu après les parents de Boyd arrivèrent eux aussi et il les suivit alors que Stiles, Derek et Isaac attendaient toujours.


	38. Je veux connaître ses secrets

Stiles se réveilla de sa demi-somnolence en entendant le bruit de moteur d'une voiture de sport. Il tourna la tête, intéressé, vers le parking.

\- Ouah! Ça c'est de la bagnole, siffla-t-il admiratif en voyant la Camaro d'un noir rutilant.

-Si tu acceptes d'être mon esclave, je pourrai peut-être convaincre mon oncle de te laisser faire un tour dedans, répondit Derek en se levant, son sac de cours sur l'épaule.

Isaac ricana et observa le nouvel arrivant se garer.

-C'est la voiture de ton oncle? Demanda Stiles surpris.

Il observa de nouveau la voiture qui s'était arrêtée près de l'entrée du lycée. L'homme qui en sortit rappela quelques souvenirs à Stiles. Peter se redressa à côté de sa Camaro, son fidèle sourire charmeur collé au visage et il ôta ses lunettes de soleil d'un mouvement souple du poignet.

Totalement subjugué par tant de classe, Stiles resta un moment bouche bée. Cette famille était absolument parfaite, côté physique. Le reste, pour ce qu'il en savait venant de Derek, n'était pas encore tout à fait au point.

-On se revoit demain, salua Derek à l'adresse des deux garçons.

Isaac lui rendit son salut et Stiles se contenta de le regarder rejoindre Peter. Il ne les quitta du regard que lorsqu'ils disparurent à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal.

Après quoi il tourna la tête vers Isaac et retint un soupir.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve à attendre justement avec lui!?

Heureusement, la voiture de patrouille de son père entra sur le parking. Il allait pouvoir quitter cette atmosphère pesante plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il se leva, soulagé, prit son sac et partit sans un mot pour Isaac qui, de toute façon, ne desserrait pas les dents.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bonsoir Shérif, salua un homme dans les couloirs. Stiles ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Le shérif lui rendit son salut et ils continuèrent leur progression en direction de la salle où se trouvait la professeur principale de Stiles. L'adolescent redoutait ce moment. Ils allaient sûrement encore parler de ses '' _disputes_ '' avec Derek. Son père s' énerverait encore…

-Oh, bonsoir Shérif ! salua chaleureusement une femme en les accostant.

Elle lui serra la main avec enthousiasme et le shérif se sentit obligé d'engager la conversation malgré lui.

-...Mon fils Victor...

Et voilà ça papotait! Stiles soupira puis observa élèves et parents alentours pour passer le temps. Il s'emmerdait sec.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-...Vous êtes un héros. Je me sens tellement plus en sécurité depuis que vous êtes là...

Mais en aurait-elle assez de causer, un jour? Déjà dix minutes qu'elle leur tenait la jambe et le shérif ne faisait rien pour s'en dégager. Peut-être aimait-il qu'on fasse ainsi son éloge pendant cent-sept ans...

-Madame, je m'excuse mais il faut que je m'occupe des professeurs de mon fils, la coupa le shérif.

-Ah ? Oh bien sûr, Shérif ! Je suis désolée. J'étais si heureuse de vous croiser. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous accaparer ainsi! Je suis impardonnable.

Ils réussirent enfin à s'en débarrasser après qu'elle se soit encore excusée mille fois et Stiles soupira de soulagement.

-Eh ben! T'as vraiment du succès, commenta-t-il en voyant un couple faire un signe de la main à son père. Les gens t'aiment bien.

-Je ne fais que mon travail, répondit modestement le shérif en répondant au salut.

-C'est déjà beaucoup apparemment, dit Stiles.

Son père ne semblait pas vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet qui restait un peu tabou. Après tout, c'était une des raisons qui les avait séparés tous les deux.

-Hello Shérif !

Stiles roula des yeux. C'était infernal, parviendraient-ils à atteindre la salle d'au moins un seul prof avant que le lycée ne ferme ses portes?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la classe où devait se trouver la professeur principale. Elle était en pleine conversation avec des parents mécontents et ils constatèrent que deux personnes attendaient, elles aussi, leur tour.

-Et voilà, fallait s' y attendre! Combien de chances y avaient? Marmonna Stiles pour lui-même.

Il regarda Derek qui venait de le remarquer et patientait en silence adossé contre un mur. Stiles le rejoignit par réflexe alors que son père engageait la conversation tout naturellement avec Peter. On avait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient quand même pas mal vu leur aisance à engager la conversation

Pourtant ils étaient loin d'être de la même génération. Stiles venait à peine de le remarquer, faut dire que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé, les circonstances n'étaient pas idéales pour noter ce genre de détails. En fait, l'oncle de Derek était plutôt jeune. Il ne devait même pas avoir la trentaine. Peut-être vingt-huit, vingt-neuf ans. Guère plus. Pour Derek, il ne pouvait pas être une figure d'autorité.

Ceci expliquait cela.

Mais où étaient les parents de Derek alors? Enfin plutôt, où était son père? Son amant lui avait avoué cette semaine que sa mère n'était plus de ce monde et maintenant l'hyperactif se demandait s'il n'en était pas de même pour son père. Après tout, dans le cas contraire, pourquoi serait-ce son oncle qui aurait obtenu sa garde?

A moins que monsieur Hale soit souvent en déplacement professionnel? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Et la possibilité qu'ils soient morts tous les deux lui ôtait toute envie de poser une question qui pourrait ne pas être la bienvenue. Cette fois il était réellement obligé d'attendre que la réponse vienne d'elle-même afin de ne blesser personne.

-...Et pour Roger Hill? Questionna Peter. Toujours aucune trace?

-Non, répondit le shérif dans un soupir. Toujours aucune. D'ailleurs il se pourrait que vous receviez un courrier très prochainement pour une autorisation de fouiller votre terrain, dans la réserve...

Stiles et Derek, de leur côté, attendaient en silence la fin de leur conversation. Ils restaient simplement l'un à côté de l'autre et n'écoutaient que des brides.

Mort d'ennui, Stiles laissait son esprit divaguer.. Mais il revenait fréquemment dans le présent. En fait, chaque fois que sa main frôlait discrètement celle de Derek.

Au bout d'un moment, l'hyperactif en eut assez du silence et tourna la tête vers l'aîné. Derek lui indiqua d'un signe de tête les deux adultes juste à côté. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler en toute sécurité ici.

Stiles s'en fichait et prit la parole quand même.

-Tu viens ce soir? Demanda-t-il l'air de rien et d'une voix qu'il voulait détachée.

-Ouais, marmonna Derek en enfonçant ses mains bien au fond de ses poches.

Stiles réprima son sourire et, pour le taquiner, pressa son épaule contre celle de son voisin. Celui-ci lui rendit son contact d'une petite pression et sourit doucement.

L'hyperactif avait hâte d'être à ce soir.

La discussion des deux adultes s'arrêta lorsque Mme Rivera ouvrit la porte et pria Peter d'entrer.

Derek quitta son appui sur le mur et le rejoignit sans un dernier regard pour Stiles.

-T'as l'air de bien l'apprécier, fit remarquer l'adolescent à son père lorsque les deux Hale furent à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-C'est un homme... charmant, répondit le shérif.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu.

-Il me donne une impression... étrange quand je le vois.

-Ha ha! S'exclama Stiles en haussant les deux sourcils de manière équivoque. Serait-ce de l'attir-

-Stiles..., avertit le shérif.

Le cadet continua de sourire malgré son envie de soupirer. Il laissait tellement d'indices à son père. Mais celui-ci ne voyait rien. Et de son côté, il n'osait pas lui dire clairement. Surtout que sa relation avec Derek n'était pas encore officielle !

En fait, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il se taise et que son père ne se doute de rien.

-Ce n'est pas ce genre d'impression étrange..., expliqua le shérif pensif. C'est plus, comme s'il était... Je ne sais pas trop... Comme s'il manipulait un peu son monde. Ou bien comme s'il savait des choses que tout le monde ignore. C'est assez déstabilisant qu'un homme de son âge paraisse en savoir autant de la vie.

-Pourquoi, il a quel âge? demanda Stiles avec curiosité.

-Vingt-cinq ans.

Stiles s'était trompé dans ses théories. Il était un peu plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait pensé. C'était tout de même étonnant.

-Pourquoi c'est lui qui a la garde de Derek? Questionna-t-il.

-Parce qu'il était le seul parent majeur qui pouvait le prendre en charge à la mort de sa mère, répondit le shérif.

-Et son père? Interrogea l'adolescent.

Pour une fois il aurait très vite les réponses à ses questions, au lieu de devoir attendre des semaines voire des mois.

-Disparu, il y a dix-sept ans, acheva l'adulte.

-Ils n'ont décidément pas de chance dans cette famille, dit Stiles à mi-voix. Il se sentait triste pour Derek.

Il grimaça. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire macérer sa curiosité et de risquer de poser la question à Derek. Ça n'aurait pas pu être plus délicat. Le pauvre n'avait vraiment pas eu la vie facile. Ça expliquait peut-être son caractère. Il pourrait se montrer plus indulgent envers son amant dans le futur.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Peter et Derek sortirent de la salle avec un air renfrogné pour le plus jeune.

-Allez, tu feras mieux au prochain trimestre, plaisanta l'oncle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Ça n'a rien de drôle, grogna Derek les mains dans les poches.

Ils passèrent à côté des Stilinski et les deux aînés se saluèrent une dernière fois.

-Messieurs Stilinski? Appela Rivera. Vous pouvez entrer.

Le shérif précéda Stiles dans la salle de classe. Il serra la main de l'enseignante et Stiles en fit maladroitement de même avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de son père.

-Bien, Stiles...

La professeur fouilla dans ses papiers et en sortit une fiche au nom de Stiles qui attendait, anxieux.

-Très bons résultats, commença-t-elle avec un sourire. Que ce soit dans ma matière comme dans les autres. Peut-être un niveau plus faible en activité sportive mais une véritable excellence dans les sciences. Tous ses professeurs sont très contents de lui.

Le shérif hocha la tête, pas encore tout à fait convaincu. Il y avait de quoi après tout. Quand on connaissait les anciens résultats scolaires de Stiles les années précédentes, c'était compréhensible.

-Bien sûr il y a eu quelques problèmes de comportement en milieu d'année mais tout semble s'être arrangé, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle en fixant son élève.

L'hyperactif se dit qu'elle minimisait quand même les '' _quelques problèmes_ '' mais au moins ça jouait en sa faveur auprès de son père.

-Et je suis également heureuse que l'intégration de Stiles se passe bien. Je sais à quel point cela peut être difficile pour un adolescent de s'intégrer ainsi dans une nouvelle ville et un nouvel établissement. Sans compter le changement d'univers en arrivant à Beacon Hills.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Il rêvait où elle essayait de l'aider à se mettre son père dans la poche? Il voyait bien le regard du shérif changer tout doucement. Il s'apaisait. Si ça continuait ainsi, Stiles serait d'accord pour venir en réunion tous les jours.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Puis il y eu le rendez-vous avec le professeur de maths...

-... Très bon élève... Agréable... Bon travail...

... Et le professeur d'histoire.

-...Si je pouvais cloner mes élèves, Stiles serait en haut de ma liste...

Malgré l'incident du mot, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas mentionné, il se montrait plutôt indulgent.

Ces trois professeurs avaient tenté, avec succès semblait-il, à faire remonter leur élève dans l'estime de son père. Stiles les remercia intérieurement d'avoir eu cette idée et de s'être donné le mot. Il était tout de même étonné par l'énergie qu'ils mettaient tous dans leur plaidoyer. Par contre, si ça continuait comme ça, son père allait finir par croire qu'il le leur avait demandé lui-même. Heureusement - ou malheureusement- le prochain rendez-vous pour lequel ils attendaient depuis une quinzaine de minutes était celui avec Harris.

Stiles savait qu'il allait le descendre et d'après l'affaire qui avait liée le shérif et l'enseignant quelques années auparavant, ça promettait de chauffer.

-Tu veux toujours pas me raconter une des affaires qui lui a causé des problèmes avec toi? Insista l'hyperactif qui harcelait son père depuis le début de leur attente.

Le shérif soupira longuement, à bout de patience.

-Si je te le dis, tu arrêteras de me casser les pieds à son sujet? Souffla-t-il à bout de patience.

-Promis je ne te demanderai plus jamais rien concernant Harris.

L'adulte parut amusé. Peut-être se moquait-il de son fils parce qu'il venait de l'amener exactement où il voulait? En tout cas, Stiles sut qu'il s'était fait avoir mais que c'était trop tard.

-Très bien. Marché conclu. Je te dis les grandes lignes d'une de ses inculpations et après, plus jamais tu ne me demanderas de précisions sur les autres.

-Euh, juste... Il en a eu combien des inculpations? Interrogea Stiles, dépité.

-Quatre. Et je choisis celle que je veux, prévint l'homme.

-Bon bah vas y, soupira l'adolescent déçu.

-Il a été surpris en train de fumer du cannabis dans une salle de classe, confia le shérif en souriant.

-Harris qui fumait... un pétard? C'est tout? Demanda Stiles surpris.

-Pour cette affaire ? Oui, c'est tout, s'amusa l'aîné très content de lui.

-T'es vraiment fourbe, marmonna l'hyperactif. Je suis sûr que tu m'as raconté la moins intéressante.

-Et c'est aussi celle que tout le lycée connaît, clama le shérif avec un regard malicieux. Tout le monde aurait pu te la raconter. Eh oui, tu aurais mieux fait de réfléchir avant de passer cet accord avec moi !

Un couple à l'air mécontent quitta la salle. Leur fils les suivait, les épaules tombantes, l'air lugubre. Lui, il allait avoir de gros problèmes en rentrant chez lui.

Harris s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et croisa les bras sur son torse en découvrant les candidats suivants.

\- Ah tiens, Messieurs Stilinski... Mais quel bonheur, ironisa le professeur, un rictus déformant son visage.

Stiles déglutit avec difficulté quand il entra. Harris se garda bien de serrer la main de son père.

Il avait dû détester ça. Le shérif haïssait le manque de politesse. Cette entrevue allait faire des étincelles.

L'hyperactif s'assit au bord de sa chaise, prêt à partir en courant s'il le fallait. Harris remit son dossier en ordre en le tapant contre son bureau puis examina la fiche de Stiles avec attention et en silence. Un silence très pesant.

-Monsieur Stiles Stilinski, vous avez de gros problèmes de comportement en tout genre.

Ça c'était de l'entrée en matière ! Il se pinça les lèvres. Ça y était, ça commençait direct.

-Bagarre dans les couloirs, enchaîna le professeur. Insolences nombreuses, non respect des consignes, usage abusif et illicite du téléphone portable en cours. Bref, c'est un vrai bonheur de vous avoir comme élève.

Son ton ironique fit frissonner Stiles qui se tourna légèrement vers son père pour guetter sa réaction. Le shérif ne paraissait pas être en colère contre lui mais davantage contre Harris. Alors soit les autres professeurs avaient réussi à le rassurer soit il détestait vraiment Harris...soit les deux. Stiles penchait pour la seconde option.

-Et je suis bien certain que c'est une véritable chance de vous avoir pour professeur, répliqua le shérif comme pour donner raison aux hypothèses de l'adolescent.

Harris remonta ses lunettes l'air agacé.

-Vous avez bien raison. Hélas, il n'en a pas conscience. Et c'est bien dommage.

Stiles roula des yeux.

-Il est certain que vos cours doivent être particulièrement passionnants pour que vos élèves veuillent les mettre en pratique avec autant de zèle ! asséna le shérif sur un ton qui oscillait entre la haine et le profond mépris.

Jamais il n'avait entendu son père s'adresser de cette manière à quelqu'un. Pas même avec lui, c'était dire !

Harris parut complètement déstabilisé par la remarque. Pire, sous le choc. Il tenta de reprendre contenance en cherchant un autre dossier dans son cartable.

Stiles n'avait pas saisi le sous-entendu de son père. Il avait juste compris qu'il devait s'agir d'une affaire extrêment grave. Suffisamment grave pour rendre difficile une discussion civilisée.

-Vous êtes abject et vous outrepassez vos prérogatives, murmura enfin Harris d'une voix blanche. Si mon métier ne m'obligeait pas à rester objectif avec tous mes élèves, votre comportement n'aurait pas manqué d'influencer notablement mon opinion sur la réussite de la scolarité de votre fils. Mais, heureusement, je ne suis pas comme ça.

Stiles manqua s'étrangler d'indignation. Peut-être qu'actuellement c'était le cas, mais en début d'année il ne s'était pas gêné pour se montrer particulièrement injuste avec lui.

D'ailleurs le shérif avait l'air de s'en souvenir très bien aussi. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'avaler un citron.

-De plus, reprit Harris. Il se trouve que ses résultats sont plus que satisfaisants. Je dirais même, bien supérieurs à la moyenne, puisqu'il a détrôné ma meilleure élève.

Stiles repensa aux regards mauvais de Lydia lorsqu'il avait commencé à la dépasser lors des contrôles.

-J'espère qu'il continuera dans cette voie, termina le professeur.

Ça se rapprochait davantage de la menace que de l'encouragement. Stiles s'agita, triturant nerveusement son t-shirt. Il voulait sortir de cette salle à l'atmosphère beaucoup trop lourde.

-Bien, je pense que tout a été dit, conclut le shérif en se levant subitement.

Stiles ressentit un immense soulagement devant une conclusion si rapide à cette entrevue... Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de rester enfermé une seconde de plus avec ces deux-là.

Les deux Stilinski sortirent de la pièce et s'engagèrent rapidement dans un autre couloir.

-Eh ben..., commenta Stiles. J'ai pas tout compris...

Le shérif le regarda un instant puis posa une main dans son dos pour le pousser.

-Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant le pire est derrière nous. Il ne nous reste plus grand monde, non ? Qui devons-nous voir encore? Demanda-t-il .

-Eh bien, les profs de... latin, de littérature, de philo et d'éco, répondit Stiles en regardant sa liste.

-Ça ira je pense.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles soupira et croisa les doigts pour que leur dernier rendez-vous se termine rapidement.

Il grimaça en entendant les articulations de son père craquer lorsque le coach lui serra violemment la main en guise de salut.

-Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer en personne Shérif, s'enthousiasma Finstock en continuant à écraser soigneusement les phalanges de celui qu'il considérait manifestement comme son idole. Je vous admire beaucoup pour l'efficacité de votre travail monsieur.

Stiles voyait bien que son père commençait à se lasser d'entendre toujours le même refrain depuis son arrivée. Pourtant l'adolescent n'envisageait pas une seule seconde de le taquiner à ce sujet. On ne riait pas là-dessus. Par ailleurs de son côté, il ne retirait de la célébrité de son père ni fierté ni plaisir. Il en avait subi les désagréments pendant bien trop longtemps.

Le shérif stoppa très vite le coach dans son éloge et ils abordèrent enfin le sujet de la rencontre. Le professeur fouilla dans les papiers en tout genre éparpillés un peu partout sur son bureau et, par miracle, parvint à dénicher la fiche de Stiles.

-Alors, pour l'économie, commença-t-il. Élève brillant, quelque peu dissipé ou tête en l'air de temps en temps, mais beaucoup de sérieux dans le travail. Très assidu, n'a jamais manqué un cours. Vraiment, un élève qu'on ne peut qu'apprécier !

Stiles se demandait vraiment s'ils n'étaient pas tous affligés d'une mémoire de poisson rouge. Il s'était quand même battu plusieurs fois avec Derek et avait failli se faire renvoyer pour ça. D'ailleurs, le coach ne s'était pas montré très indulgent lors de la période où tout le monde l'accusait d'avoir provoqué la crise d'Erica.

-Pour le sport, des résultats plus mitigés mais je ne pense pas que ce soit dû à une mauvaise condition physique ou à un manque de motivation mais davantage aux disciplines imposées. J'ai remarqué une très nette différence entre ses résultats en sport d'équipe et ses résultats en sport individuel...

Le coach marqua un assez long silence, peut-être pour que sa phrase puisse être bien comprise... Mais surtout pour s'y retrouver sur le torchon qui lui servait de fiche.

-J'aurais aimé favoriser de nouveau les activités individuelles mais, malheureusement, l'interdiction d'aller en forêt a compromis leur organisation, remarqua Finstock en lançant un regard lourd de sens au shérif. Alors nous continuerons jusqu'à la fin de l'année à travailler au gymnase. Je vais essayer de changer légèrement la programmation pour faire pratiquer, malgré tout, quelques sports en solo parce que je trouve dommage que tu sois lésé par ce déséquilibre.

Il sourit à son élève.

-Tout va bien avec toi, donc. Enfin, nuança-t-il. Bien sûr, c'est sans compter l'incident de la semaine dernière.

-Oh non, souffla Stiles en frappant sa paume contre son front.

Il avait complètement oublié. En plus son père n'était pas au courant.

-Un incident? Répéta le shérif.

Le coach parut embarrassé.

-Oups, dit-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Stiles se fit tout petit et se laissa glisser sur sa chaise.

-Stiles? Appela le shérif avec un reproche dans la voix.

L'adolescent sentit ses oreilles rougir et il cacha son visage rouge derrière sa main.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je n'y crois pas. Tu m'as encore caché quelque chose!

Le shérif serra son volant et Stiles grimaça.

-Mais, ce n'était pas si important, se défendit le cadet. En plus, moi, je n'ai rien fait cette fois!

-Et alors? J'aurais aimé le savoir avant, qu'un garçon t'en voulait encore. Il devrait être puni!

-Il a eu des heures de colle pour ça, mentit Stiles pour essayer de le rassurer.

-Ça ne change rien. J'aurais dû être mis au courant, dit le shérif, campant sur sa position.

-Si tu t'en étais mêlé ça m'aurait occasionné encore plus d'ennuis, rétorqua l'hyperactif.

Son père souffla pour évacuer sa colère.

-C'est bon. Ok, j'ai compris. Je ne m'occuperai plus des prochaines agressions de mon propre fils.

-S'il te plaît...soupira Stiles, ennuyé par ses sarcasmes. Tout va bien je te dis. Maintenant Derek s'occupe de me protéger.

-Ça m'a l'air très au point en effet, ironisa une nouvelle fois l'adulte. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi celui qui t'agressait également, il n'y a pas si longtemps, veut te protéger maintenant?

-C'est une histoire privée, répondit l'adolescent.

-Tu le fais chanter?

-T'es fou ou quoi? Faire chanter Derek Hale? Faudrait avoir de sacrées coui-

-Stiles, langage ! Le réprimanda le shérif.

Le garçon émit un petit son irrité et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour clore le débat.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles était en train de surfer tranquillement sur le net, attendant l'arrivée prochaine de Derek. Il était sûr que ce dernier ne manquerait pas de demander sa récompense. Il la réclamait avec insistance depuis deux jours en compensation de son adhésion à leur marché. Stiles avait envisagé de refuser. Seulement, Derek avait lu pratiquement tous ses comics et se révélait incollable sur le sujet. Il l'avait pourtant harcelé de questions pour s'assurer de son honnêteté. Ce soir il n'avait donc plus aucune excuse pour se refuser à lui.

Il allait devoir honorer sa part du marché. Et Derek risquait d'apprécier d'autant plus qu'il avait dû patienter longtemps. Il apprécierait sans doute beaucoup trop pour ne pas attirer l'attention du shérif.

Il s'attendait donc à une arrivée clandestine de son beau ténébreux. La fenêtre étant plus discrète que la porte, c'était sûr qu'il se pointerait par là. Éviter de croiser le shérif qui, s'il était au courant de la présence de Derek, tendrait l'oreille en permanence à l'affût du moindre éclat de voix, semblait une précaution élémentaire.

Et en effet, quelqu'un frappa doucement à la fenêtre. Il avait beau s'y être attendu, ça ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter. Il se précipita.

-Un jour tu vas te casser la gueule en fais-

Derek lui intima le silence en posant la main sur sa bouche. Il ne semblait pas avoir autant de patience que d'habitude.

-Cette nuit je veux ma récompense.

Stiles marmonna quelque chose contre la main de l'aîné avant de donner un petit coup de dent dedans. Derek retira vivement sa main et Stiles lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre en enjambant le rebord de la fenêtre.

-T'es vraiment un-

-Stiles, tu me rends fou, dit Derek en attrapant les mains de l'hyperactif dans les siennes. J'ai vraiment envie de toi. Je peux plus attendre.

Stiles releva lentement un sourcil alors qu'un sourire commençait à poindre au coin de sa bouche.

-T'es en train de me supplier là?

Derek fronça les sourcils.

-Jamais, clama-t-il catégorique.

-Bon bah, c'est que tu peux encore attendre un peu,alors... répondit Stiles en faisant mine de retirer ses mains de celles de Derek.

Mais ce dernier resserra sa prise sur ses doigts.

-Stiles... Me laisse pas comme ça! Euh...S'il te plaît.

La cadet eut un sourire narquois et regarda l'aîné avec satisfaction.

-Si tu m'implore à genoux peut-être que...

-Stiles..., tenta une nouvelle fois son prétendant.

-C'est pas la peine de répéter mon prénom comme ça, s'amusa le cadet. Je ne changerai pas d'avis si facilement !

-Alors tu veux quoi en échange? Insista Derek. Pourquoi tu persistes à te refuser à moi? On a dépassé ce stade, non?

Stiles ôta lentement ses mains de l'emprise de son protecteur et s'assit nonchalamment sur le bord de son lit en l'observant.

-Écoute, on peut pas faire ça chez moi quand même ! Claironna-t-il, franchement amusé par la situation.

-On n'aura qu'à être discrets, rétorqua l'aîné.

-Ah tiens, parlons-en ! Je la connais, moi, ta discrétion ! En plus, tu fais toujours tout pour que je le sois pas, contra l'hyperactif.

Derek secoua la tête mollement.

-OK, un point pour toi. C'est que j'adore te faire ça, avoua le motard. Bon, alors viens avec moi!

Il prit Stiles par le poignet et le tira vers la fenêtre.

-Hey, mais t'es fou ou quoi? Il est déjà super tard!

-T'as dix ans ou quoi?, rétorqua Derek. Bien sûr que tu vas sortir!

-Ah Non ! Allez, OK c'est bon, on peut essayer ici, se résigna Stiles.

L'aîné regarda son lit sans grande envie.

-Tu crois réellement que je vais faire ça dans des draps Batman?

-Ouais bah, c'est toi qui as déchiré les derniers et les autres sont à laver. Donc oui, on n'a droit qu'aux vieux. Et puis de toute façon, à seize ans, j'ai encore le droit d'avoir des draps Batman, non?

-Non, répondit Derek catégoriquement en attirant Stiles à lui pour le faire passer par la fenêtre.

-Hey, attends, j'ai même pas de chaussures! S'exclama Stiles pieds nus sur le toit en essayant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Avant d'enjamber le bord de la fenêtre à son tour, Derek prit quelque chose par-terre et le lança dans le jardin.

-Mes converses ! S'écria le cadet indigné.

Derek rit et prit Stiles par la taille avant de se laisser glisser le long du toit.

-Ouhlà, mais, t'es définitivement taré! Paniqua l'hyperactif en nouant ses bras autour du cou de son kidnappeur, l'étranglant à moitié.

L'aîné aida Stiles à sauter sur le gazon où ce dernier atterrit sur les fesses alors que -de son côté- il se recevait en souplesse... sur ses deux jambes.

-On aurait pas pu descendre par les escaliers ! grommela Stiles en massant le bas de son dos.

Il vit Derek récupérer ses chaussures dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin, puis revenir vers lui avec un sourire radieux.

-Je te kidnappe officiellement pour la nuit, annonça-t-il fièrement.

Il prit de nouveau Stiles par la taille avant de le jeter comme un sac de patates sur son épaule et de marcher d'un pas déterminé vers l'extérieur du jardin.

L'hyperactif n'arrivait décemment pas à s'énerver. La situation était bien trop cocasse pour ça.

A la place il éclata de rire, laissant ses bras pendre mollement contre le dos de son amant, décidément en pleine crise de romantisme rustique !


	39. Je ne t'aime pas

Stiles avançait prudemment sur le sol poisseux par endroits et incroyablement poussiéreux alors que devant lui, Derek le guidait, sûr de lui. Il regarda vers le haut pour observer les toits et les fenêtres brisées des bâtiments désaffectés qui les cernaient. Les anciens entrepôts renvoyaient une lumière blafarde plutôt inquiétante.

Ce quartier était désert. Complètement abandonné. L'atmosphère y était sinistre et donnait froid dans le dos.

-Hey, Derek, on est où là? Questionna Stiles d'une petite voix inquiète. Une ville fantôme? C'est hanté?

-C'est juste une zone industrielle abandonnée, répondit Derek calmement, sans paraître plus inquiet que ça des rencontres qu'ils pourraient y faire.

-Eh ben, je connais des endroits plus romantiques, marmonna le cadet. Tu fais du trafic de drogue ici, ou quoi?

-Pff... Crétin, répliqua l'aîné, souriant quand même un peu.

-Bon, alors sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? Interrogea l'hyperactif en frictionnant ses bras pour en ôter la chair de poule.

-Comme Monsieur ne veut plus me satisfaire nulle part, eh bien je prends les devants. Ici au moins, personne ne risquera de nous trouver, expliqua Derek.

-Ouais mais c'est totalement flippant, fit remarquer Stiles. Je sais même pas si elle arrivera à se redresser, vu l'ambiance...

Derek roula des yeux tout en continuant à marcher d'un pas déterminé, sans hésitation, dans une direction bien précise.

-T'as l'air de savoir où tu vas, commenta Stiles après quelques secondes de silence.

-Je viens souvent ici, répondit Derek évasivement.

Ensuite les seuls bruits qui vinrent briser le silence nocturne furent ceux du verre, crissant sous leurs semelles, et les cris de quelques animaux errants. Inconsciemment Stiles se rapprocha de son kidnappeur. Il avait l'impression qu'à n'importe quel moment un forcené pourrait surgir d'une ruelle et les poignarder.

Derek bifurqua soudainement à gauche et monta des escaliers en métal. Stiles le suivit, se tenant fermement à la rambarde, les marches grinçantes l'inquiétaient franchement quant à leur solidité.

-Fais gaffe à pas marcher sur un rat, avertit Derek.

-Charmant, répliqua Stiles en regardant soigneusement où il mettait les pieds.

Il eut le réflexe de chercher son portable dans sa poche pour s'éclairer, hélas son enlèvement ne lui avait pas permis de le prendre. Il pesta, mais son guide n'eut aucune réaction.

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut, ils s'arrêtèrent sur un palier où se trouvait une grande porte métallique. Derek sortit une clé et ouvrit le cadenas qui la maintenait fermée. Il en tira les battants et laissa Stiles entrer avant de le suivre puis de verrouiller derrière lui.

-Whaou c'est... flippant, conclut l'hyperactif en observant le hangar.

C'était mieux entretenu qu'il n'aurait pu le penser de prime abord en voyant l'extérieur.

-Dis, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas un chirurgien planqué quelque part, prêt à me prendre un rein, hein?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est un loft comme les autres, soupira-t-il. C'est pas illégal, tu sais, et je l'ai payé.

-Tu devrais quand même engager une femme de ménage, plaisanta Stiles en observant la poussière omniprésente sur les quelques meubles perdus dans l'immense salle. Tu pourrais aussi investir dans les services d'un décorateur d'intérieur. Ce serait pas du luxe!

-Bah, c'est pas fait pour être habité, rétorqua Derek en haussant les épaules. Je viens ici quand j'ai besoin de m'isoler. Personne ne connaît cet endroit.

-Même pas Erica, Boyd et-

-Non, le coupa l'aîné. Personne. Tu es le seul. Ici, on peut se voir sans rien risquer.

Stiles sourit et s'approcha de Derek pour entrelacer leurs mains. Il se plaça, de ce fait, à côté de lui et put observer l'endroit sous un autre angle. Il découvrait en quelque sorte le repaire de Derek, son petit jardin secret. C'était un véritable symbole qu'il l'emmène ici. Il en frissonna de plaisir.

Évidemment, il ne put éviter de se demander s'il y amenait Laura... En réalité ça ne serait pas très logique. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher tous les deux puisque c'était officiellement sa copine.

Donc, il était vraiment le premier.

-Finalement tu sais être romantique, commenta Stiles. A ta façon, un peu bizarrement, mais romantique quand même dans le concept.

Derek sourit, sortit une clé du cadenas semblable à la sienne et la tendit entre leurs deux visages.

-C'est un double. Ne le perds pas, commanda-t-il en abaissant sa main.

Stiles sentit les doigts chauds de Derek déposer avec soin le petit morceau de métal au creux de sa paume. Il referma doucement la main dessus et sentit des centaines de papillons voleter dans son ventre.

Alors, comme ça, finalement, ils avaient leur endroit à eux. Rien qu'à eux. C'était déjà le début de quelque chose.

-Viens, je vais te faire visiter, dit Derek avec un petit sourire en gardant la main de Stiles dans la sienne pour le guider.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le dos de Stiles entra doucement en collision avec le vieux matelas de récupération, posé à même le sol dans un coin protégé du hangar. Pour autant il ne desserra pas sa prise sur le col de Derek. Il fit glisser le blouson de cuir le long des épaules de son amant et le jeta un peu plus loin.

Entre deux baisers, Derek réussit à lui enlever son t-shirt et se colla à lui... pour compenser le manque de chaleur. Frissonnant de froid et de désir, le cadet soupira en sentant des lèvres frôler sa clavicule avant de descendre lentement le long de son torse, laissant par-ci par-là quelques baisers sur sa peau, offerte à tous les caprices.

Derek redessinait ses formes de sa bouche curieuse. À ses inspirations profondes, Stiles avait la sensation que son partenaire cherchait à capturer chaque effluve de son parfum. C'était absolument délicieux, d'autant que, de son côté, il en profitait pour caresser toute portion de peau passant à sa portée. Soudain, il sentit des ongles griffer ses hanches et il grogna, mécontent.

Combien de fois devrait-il lui dire de les couper? Il en avait marre d'avoir sans cesse des marques à cet endroit!

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pester que, déjà, une bouche avide se posait d'autorité sur la sienne. Pour se venger de ses nouvelles blessures, Stiles griffa méthodiquement le dos de Derek qui réagit à peine. Mais bientôt, le visage de son partenaire vint se faire une place d'honneur sur sa gorge pour y mordiller la peau tendre en grognant de plaisir. Alors, il ne put qu'oublier sa vengeance et soupira de volupté.

Son souffle se fit erratique, en réponse au corps de Derek qui se pressait davantage contre le sien. Désormais, il pouvait très bien sentir à quel point l'aîné était déterminé à recevoir, cette nuit, sa récompense... mais il sentait également très bien à quel point il était... prêt.

-Je vais attraper la crève avec nos conneries, gémit Stiles alors que le souffle de Derek venait frôler sa joue et que ses lèvres échouaient de nouveau sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent de toutes leurs forces, se séparant, se retrouvant, dans un ballet enfiévré. Ils se débarrassèrent à la hâte de leurs derniers vêtements qu'ils balancèrent en hâte au pied du lit puis leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent pour se réchauffer.

Stiles les fit rouler sur le côté et se mit à cheval sur les cuisses de Derek. Il sentit les doigts de son partenaire remonter le long des siennes après s'être égarés sensuellement sur ses jambes. Leurs respirations s'accéléraient. Il voulait prendre l'initiative alors il se pencha pour embrasser la peau délicate autour d'un téton, durci par le froid et l'excitation. Le long gémissement de Derek le fit frémir et il s'enhardit...

Derek Hale réussissait toujours à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Et, encore une fois, il le prouvait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles s'accouda près du visage de Derek qui paraissait apaisé et enfin repu de leurs activités.

-T'es content? Plaisanta l'hyperactif en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de son amant. T'as eu ce que tu voulais?

-J'aurais préféré atteindre l'étape supérieure, mais bon... Comme tu tiens trop à ta virginité..., plaisanta Derek en effleurant les côtes de son partenaire.

Stiles rougit, un peu gêné.

-Eh bien, de ce côté-là, je le resterai toute ma vie! Alors, arrête de rêver.

-Je finirai bien par te faire céder, répondit l'autre avec un petit rire.

-C'est beau l'espoir, rétorqua Stiles en faisant la moue lorsque la main de Derek quitta sa peau pour se poser sur son propre ventre.

L'hyperactif triturait toujours pensivement les cheveux de son amant.

-Tu réfléchis à quoi? Interrogea-t-il en descendant sa main sur les pectoraux de Derek où il la laissa traîner innocemment.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Parce que tu as les mains sur le ventre.

Il vit Derek fermer les yeux et comprit qu'il ne chercherait même pas à comprendre la logique à l'origine de sa remarque.

-Je pensais juste au week-end prochain, répondit-il en caressant distraitement le dos de la main de Stiles jusqu'à son poignet.

-Ah oui? Et il se passera quoi? S'étonna Stiles.

-Je verrai quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup, confia Derek.

-Ah... C'est qui? Questionna le cadet qui avait déjà un soupçon.

-Je t'en pose des questions? Répliqua Derek.

-Bah, le prends pas comme ça. Je posais juste une question, se rattrapa Stiles en essayant de ne pas faire entendre son irritation.

Derek soupira longuement.

-S'il te plaît ne recommence pas à t'énerver. Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, je vais juste voir ma sœur. Tu vois, rien d'extraordinaire.

Il serra doucement les doigts de Stiles et les amena jusqu'à son visage pour embrasser sa paume avec tendresse. Il garda la main contre sa bouche en laissant ses paupières closes comme pour profiter du contact.

Stiles l'observa d'un regard indéchiffrable. La jalousie le submergeait de nouveau. Elle tentait d'étouffer la douceur du geste de Derek. Elle détruirait, impitoyable, toute la tendresse du moment d'intimité qu'ils venaient de partager. Devait-il la laisser l'envahir? Pouvait-il la réduire au silence?

A cet instant, il prit douloureusement conscience avec une horreur mêlée de frustration qu'il aurait aimé entendre Derek lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Il aurait voulu qu'il l'embrasse amoureusement.

Il aurait voulu...

Mais il n'aurait jamais cette chance. Il ne la méritait peut-être pas assez...

Derek rouvrit les yeux et le dévisagea avec attention.

-Pourquoi es-tu si triste maintenant? Demanda-t-il en caressant la joue de l'hyperactif du bout de son pouce.

-Je suis un peu lunatique ces derniers temps, répondit Stiles en appuyant son visage pour prolonger la caresse.

-C'est pas nouveau ça, plaisanta Derek alors qu'un nouveau sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

Le cadet ne répondit pas et se coucha sur le côté en passant l'une de ses jambes sur celles de l'aîné comme pour se l'approprier. Il savait qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui maintenant mais il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter sa raison.

Il était bien ici. Il espérait que c'était réciproque.

Alors il ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement bercer par la respiration régulière de Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Quand Stiles se réveilla quelques temps après, la tête bien calée sur le torse de son amant, il était gelé. Il ramena ses pieds glacés contre Derek qui somnolait, collé à lui, la main plongé dans ses cheveux.

Il bâilla, étira ses jambes et ramena la couette sur eux.

-Hmmm? ...Il est quelle heure? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse en dessinant mollement des cercles sur le ventre de Derek.

-J'en sais rien, marmonna ce dernier encore à moitié endormi. Prends mon portable dans mon futal.

Stiles se redressa sur les coudes et inspecta les alentours pour débusquer le pantalon de Derek.

Une fois sa cible en vue, il fit bien attention à rester sous la couette pour ne pas mourir de froid et arriva bientôt au niveau des pieds de son voisin de lit. Il sortit juste les bras et fouilla les poches avant de trouver le téléphone. Il l'alluma et jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier si Derek était réveillé ou non.

Il était encore dans la même position qu'avant, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il ne regarda même pas l'heure et préféra plutôt consulter les derniers messages reçus. C'était une très mauvaise idée et de sérieux problèmes pourraient lui tomber dessus s'il était pris la main dans le sac, mais il devait savoir. Il passa rapidement en revue les quelques messages venant d'Erica, de Peter ou de lui-même et là... horreur.

Les cinq lettres maudites surgirent sous ses yeux.

Laura.

Il ouvrit le message et lut. Son ventre se noua. C'était donc elle que Derek voulait tant voir le week-end prochain? Et il lui avait menti aussi effrontément?

... Sa sœur qu'il avait dit...

Stiles perdit toute la sérénité que leur moment de tendresse avait pu générer. Il ne pouvait pas rester un instant de plus ici. Il devait fuir cet endroit avant de dire à Derek quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

Il attrapa ses vêtements et partit affronter le froid pour s'habiller. Le mouvement dut interpeller son amant car ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et s'assit en le regardant faire.

-Tu fous quoi? Maugréa-t-il en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux déjà bien assez ébouriffés.

-Je dois rentrer chez moi avant que mon père ne remarque mon absence, mentit Stiles en enfilant son jean.

-Ça doit faire plus de cinq heures qu'on est ici, rétorqua Derek. Il a sûrement déjà remarqué que tu n'étais plus là. Alors reste un peu plus longtemps.

-Nan. Je veux pas l'inquiéter, répondit Stiles en fermant sa braguette d'un geste brusque.

Derek soupira d'agacement.

-Tu pourrais pas arrêter deux secondes d'être le gentil garçon à son papa? T'as dix-sept ans, t'es assez grand, non ?

-Déjà, j'ai seize ans. Rectifia l'hyperactif. Et en plus, c'est mon choix. J'ai déjà eu assez d'emmerdes avec lui à force de n'en faire qu'à ma tête.

-Stiles, reste ici, ordonna presque l'aîné.

Le cadet mit son t-shirt qu'il tira rapidement vers le bas dans des mouvements saccadés.

-Bon, comme tu ne sembles pas prêt à me ramener chez moi je me débrouillerai tout seul, conclut-il en enfilant son sweat.

Il mit sa capuche pour affronter le froid extérieur et n'échangea plus un mot avec Derek alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-Et si je pouvais trouver un mec qui me prenne en auto-stop à cette heure-ci, ce serait génial, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ouvrit maladroitement la porte et sortit sur le palier. Il descendit les escaliers métalliques et, à l'instant où il arrivait en bas, les lourdes portes en métal s'ouvrirent violemment sur un Derek affolé.

-Attends! Je te raccompagne!

Stiles s'arrêta bon gré mal gré car il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à retrouver son chemin dans l'obscurité du quartier et il attendit que son guide le rejoigne. Une fois qu'il l'eut rattrapé, Derek le regarda sévèrement.

-C'est franchement pas très malin de se promener tout seul ici, et qui plus est en pleine nuit.

-Ah, parce que t'as peur du noir, toi, tout seul? Rétorqua Stiles encore sur les nerfs après sa découverte.

Derek grogna et termina d'enfiler son blouson. Il remonta son col et marcha d'un pas vif, droit devant lui. Stiles le suivit en observant son dos d'un regard accusateur et méprisant.

Il le haïssait. La veille, il avait cru qu'il arriverait à l'accepter avec ses défauts mais finalement il ne s'en sentait pas capable. C'était trop douloureux, trop humiliant. Jamais on ne s'était autant moqué de ses sentiments.

Il avait envie de le frapper de toutes ses forces. C'était fou. Comment Derek parvenait-il à susciter chez lui ce sentiment d'être écartelé entre la passion et la haine ? Ça le chamboulait complètement.

Il fixa sa silhouette et serra les dents.

Il haïssait Laura. Il la haïssait de toute son âme pour le lui voler.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes de marche rapide, ils arrivèrent dans une rue moins étroite où Derek avait garé sa fidèle moto quelques heures plus tôt. Il l'enfourcha sans réellement attendre Stiles qui eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que, déjà, l'engin démarrait sur les chapeaux de roue. Stiles reprit ses vieilles habitudes et ne toucha son amant que le strict nécessaire pour ne pas tomber.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles regarda Derek un instant, avant qu'il ne parte en trombe sans un seul mot. L'hyperactif soupira alors que les phares disparaissaient au coin de la rue.

Jamais ils ne pouvaient passer plus de quelques heures ensemble sans que ça ne finisse mal.

Il remonta l'allée du jardin, le pas traînant, et enclencha le plus discrètement possible la poignée de la porte d'entrée. Heureusement celle-ci était encore ouverte. Le shérif ne devait donc pas être déjà couché.

Stiles entra discrètement. Il enleva ses chaussures en silence. Dans le salon la télévision était allumée. Il regarda par la porte. Son père dormait sur le canapé, sûrement depuis assez longtemps. Sa disparition, qui avait pourtant duré presque six heures, n'avait sans doute pas été remarquée.

Alors, profitant de sa chance, il monta les escaliers et retourna dans sa chambre pour y dormir enfin au chaud et surtout au calme.

Ou, du moins, pour tenter de le faire. Mais l'image floue de Laura, en pleine action avec Derek, revenait le hanter. Il ne supportait pas cette situation. Vraiment... Il ne parviendrait jamais à s'y faire.

_Le lendemain..._

-Ce soir, c'est le grand soir, dit Scott en s'asseyant sur le lit de Stiles. T'es sûr que tu vas venir? Jackson a été très clair. S'il trouve l'un de vous à cette fête, il le fera expulser par les autorités.

-C'est bon, répondit l'hyperactif en secouant la main. On sera tous masqués, y aura pas de problème.

-Mais vous allez quand même être facilement reconnaissables si vous restez en groupe.

-On n'aura qu'à se séparer un peu, je compte pas rester collé à leurs basques indéfiniment. Et puis au pire, moi, je suis officiellement invité donc, ça va.

Stiles fit un mouvement vague de la main pour appuyer ses propos.

-Peut-être officiellement par Lydia, mais Jackson lui, ne le sait pas, contra Scott.

-Eh bien c'est pas son anniv à lui, donc on s'en fout un peu, rétorqua l'aîné.

-Tout de même, je le sens mal, grimaça Scott.

-T'inquiète. Je gère.

Le cadet haussa les épaules, fataliste.

-Je savais que tu n'allais pas changer d'avis mais j'avais encore un petit espoir.

Stiles sourit. Scott était vraiment adorable de s'inquiéter comme ça pour lui.

-En fait, tu voulais me parler de quoi quand tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure? Demanda Scott intrigué.

Le sourire de Stiles se fâna d'un coup. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami qui le regardait en attendant qu'il parle.

-Je suis totalement perdu..., commença l'hyperactif qui ne savait pas comment exposer son problème.

-Je suis sûr que c'est par rapport à Hale, commenta Scott. Qu'a-t-il encore fait?

-Non, c'est pas que lui. Enfin si, un peu, mais... C'est juste que je... Je m'en sors plus trop en ce moment. Je n'avais pas pensé que ça pourrait être si difficile à supporter, de vivre comme je le fais.

-De quoi tu parles? De ta relation avec Hale?

-Entre autres. J'ai l'impression... Non... En fait, je joue un triple jeu depuis à peine une semaine et je ne m'en sors déjà plus. Tu es le seul qui en connaisse toutes les parties. Il y a moi quand je te fréquente sans que personne ne le sache, puis il y a moi qui traîne avec la bande de Derek qui, elle, ne sait rien sur toi et moi ou sur Derek et moi, et il y a Derek qui ne sait pas que je te parle encore. Et je n'arrive vraiment plus à contrôler toutes les trois en même temps. Des fois, j'ai envie d'embrasser Derek mais je ne peux pas parce qu'on est avec les autres, ou alors j'ai envie de te parler au lycée mais je ne peux pas pour la même raison. Et quand je parle, j'ai envie de citer des moments que j'ai passés avec toi, mais je ne peux pas non plus. Je dois donc constamment rester sur mes gardes pour ne pas sortir une connerie et tout gâcher. En plus, avec mon hyperactivité, autant dire que c'est pratiquement impossible. Des fois, je me rends compte que je vais faire une boulette juste au moment de la faire et je me rattrape tant bien que mal en disant une connerie. Mais je vois bien que personne n'est dupe. Enfin, Lahey et Boyd y font plus attention que les deux autres, mais un jour je sens que je vais me griller tout seul et ça me rend fou. Et aussi je-

Scott posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Stiles en le fixant droit dans les yeux avec inquiétude.

-Chut, tais toi. Reprends ton calme. Tu commences à hyperventiler.

Stiles gémit pitoyablement et laissa son front tomber contre l'épaule de Scott, exténué.

-Et c'est pas le pire... Il y a aussi sa copine..., se plaignit-il en sentant ses yeux se mouiller sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il m'a menti hier soir en me disant qu'il verrait quelqu'un de sa famille mais j'ai vérifié son portable... Il va la voir elle. Et il a osé penser à elle alors qu'on venait de...

Stiles serra les dents, incapable de le dire. Il était trop en rage contre Derek et la vie en général pour oser avouer ça à haute voix.

-Je hais ce mec, grinça-t-il.

-Mais pas que…, objecta Scott à mi-voix.

Stiles releva la tête, soudain furieux.

-Tu veux dire quoi là, exactement? S'énerva-t-il en reculant. Tu penses quoi?

Son ami afficha un air soucieux en levant les mains en signe de paix.

-Je pense juste que tu devrais ouvrir les yeux au lieu de te voiler la face comme ça. Il faut que tu comprennes pourquoi tu te mets dans ces états pour lui.

Stiles grinça des dents en grimaçant.

-Tu penses que je l'aime, hein? C'est ça? Tu penses que je suis aussi crétin que ça? Que je suis amoureux d'un gars? Mais t'es malade, toi! S'écria-t-il en serrant les poings. Si j'ai accepté sa proposition de me protéger c'est seulement pour qu'il me lâche la grappe. Et je ne vais certainement pas me laisser faire. Je vais le mettre à mes pieds. Il va comprendre sa douleur.

Scott afficha un air mi-horrifié mi-affolé.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de jouer comme ça avec lui, paniqua-t-il. Si tu le vois dans cette optique-là, crois-moi, ça va très mal finir. Ne joue pas avec ses sentiments ou tu t'en mordras les doigts.

-Ses sentiments? Cria l'hyperactif. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est mon cul! Le reste il s'en balance complètement! Tout ce qui l'intéresse, lui, c'est sa foutue copine!

-Stiles, tu devrais arrêter tout de suite cette relation, murmura Scott affolé en le regardant alors qu'il venait de se lever sous le coup de la colère.

-Et, ne me dis surtout pas ce que je dois faire! Si je veux rester avec lui, je resterai! C'est ma vie, c'est ma décision! Ne me donne jamais d'ordres!

-Mais, je ne-

-Et puis maintenant dégage, ordonna l'aîné. D'ailleurs, j'aurais jamais dû t'en parler à toi.

Scott ne se leva pas pour autant et continua de regarder Stiles tristement.

-Dégage, j'ai dit! Répéta Stiles hors de lui. T'es sourd ou quoi?

Le cadet se leva et voulu poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui le repoussa.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes..., conseilla Scott une dernière fois. Cette relation te détruit complètement. Il faut y mettre un terme.

-Jamais!

Stiles poussa Scott jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le cadet jeta un dernier regard hébété à Stiles avant que celle-ci ne se referme sur lui.

-S'il te plaît, Stiles... demanda-t-il de l'extérieur.

-Dégage! hurla l'aîné en se plaquant contre le battant.

La respiration sifflante et le cœur au bord des lèvres, il ferma les yeux en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Il fut heureux que son père ne soit pas là ce matin.

Alors, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et se recroquevilla contre la porte en tenant sa tête contre ses genoux.

Non, il ne l'aimait pas.

Il ne l'aimerait jamais.

Scott avait tort.

C'était bien lui, Stiles, qui dominait la partie. C'était lui qui contrôlait tout. Derek était à ses pieds.

Il n'y avait que lui qui dirigeait.

Lui et seulement lui.


	40. Je veux perdre ma virginité ce soir

Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, Stiles lança un regard méprisant à Derek qui se garait devant chez lui. Sans se montrer, il observa le motard alors que celui-ci attendait qu'il daigne descendre. Il allait le faire patienter.

Dans tout son corps la colère montait. La colère montait par vagues successives. Il se sentait submergé. Il était à fleur de peau. Depuis la veille, rien ne pouvait l'apaiser. Il fallait qu'il se défoule. Qu'il se défoule sur quelque chose. Qu'il se défoule sur quelqu'un. Il avait envie de cogner. Comme le sang contre ses tempes. Il avait besoin de se battre. De se battre contre lui. De le frapper. Jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses poings. Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir bouger. Jusqu'à se trouver enfin, au-delà de la douleur.

Ces pulsions destructrices le terrorisaient. Mais, le moyen de s'en libérer restait hors d'atteinte. Ce soir chez Lydia, seule la violence l'apaiserait.

À l'heure du déjeuner, son père avait ressenti son malaise. Mais il n'avait rien osé demander ou peut-être rien voulu savoir. Il s'était contenté de le regarder brutaliser la cafetière, s'énerver après le four, injurier la télé…Il avait dû se dire que c'était pas si grave. Que c'était pas la première fois. Que ce serait pas la dernière. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point son fils souffrait de ses pulsions destructrices.

Stiles savait que, dans son état d'esprit actuel, sortir ce soir était de la folie. Seulement il était borné. Il restait sourd à la raison. Il allait sûrement faire des choses qu'il regretterait amèrement plus tard mais il devait se rendre à cette fête. Quitte à ruiner le fragile équilibre qu'il était parvenu à instaurer dans sa vie.

Derek consulta sa montre et s'agita, impatient. Stiles se décida enfin et quitta son poste d'observation pour descendre le rejoindre. Plus que quelques heures et ils seraient chez Lydia.

Alors, il tiendrait sa vengeance.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles enleva son casque et fusilla Derek du regard. Celui-ci parut troublé.

-T'es en colère pour la même raison qu'hier ? Demanda-t-il intrigué. Raison que je connais toujours pas, d'ailleurs.

Stiles ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée du gigantesque manoir. Les scooters d'Erica et d'Isaac étaient déjà là. Derek et lui arrivaient bons derniers.

Sans attendre son chauffeur, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'immense bâtisse et y pénétra. Il se demandait lequel des trois habitait ici. Erica ? Boyd ? Isaac?

Il fit halte dans le hall de taille imposante et siffla, admiratif. C'était vraiment splendide ici.

Derek le dépassa pour se rendre dans une pièce d'où leur parvenaient de la musique et de bruyants éclats de rire. Il lui emboîta le pas et arriva dans un salon magnifique.

Erica l'aperçut et lui sourit.

-Ha, Stiles, te voilà enfin!

Les deux autres garçons se contentèrent de lui jeter un vague coup d'œil et il les fusilla du regard.

Il les considéra un moment alors qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention à lui. Mais, impossible de deviner le nom du propriétaire des lieux d'après la seule observation de leurs comportements. En effet, tous agissaient comme s'ils étaient familiers de l'endroit et s'y sentaient comme chez eux.

Erica tapota le canapé à côté d'elle, invitant Stiles à la rejoindre d'un petit mouvement de la tête.

-C'est vraiment une maison superbe, s'extasiait-il en tournant sur lui-même avant de s'asseoir auprès d'Erica. La déco, c'est totalement la grande classe.

-Merci, déclara Derek froidement en passant derrière le canapé qu'ils occupaient.

On était donc chez Derek. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ? La moto, le blouson de cuir… C'étaient pas tous les ados qui pouvaient se payer ce genre de choses… Il aurait bien retiré son compliment mais c'était impossible et un petit rictus de dépit déforma ses traits. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, le regard acéré de Boyd. Sa grimace ne lui avait pas échappée mais il n'en montra rien. Décidément il fallait se méfier de ce type.

-Bon, si on commençait ? Suggéra la jeune fille en saisissant un gros sac.

Elle en sortit quelques vêtements. On aurait dit du cuir ou une matière approchante. Les trois garçons l'observaient avec une curiosité mêlée d'inquiétude.

Chacun reçut son petit tas de vêtements et d'accessoires. L'inquiétude de Stiles prit clairement le pas sur la curiosité lorsqu'il déplia une sorte de veste et la suspendit - perplexe - à bout de bras, devant lui.

-Euh, t'as pris taille enfant ou quoi?

Il reçut immédiatement l'approbation sans réserve des trois autres qui venaient de découvrir leurs tenues respectives.

Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres d'Erica.

-Pas du tout ! C'est fait exprès. Vous croyez pas que ce serait dommage qu'on ne voie pas vos magnifiques abdos ? Déclara-t-elle fièrement.

-Et d'où tu crois que Stilinski en a? Rétorqua Isaac du tac au tac.

Stiles se renfrogna et posa son déguisement sur ses genoux. Il choisit de ne rien répliquer. Isaac ne se priva pas de ricaner avec Boyd. Mais ni Erica ni Derek ne participèrent.

-Bon maintenant, hop, filez vous changer et qu'on en finisse, ordonna la jeune fille en regardant sa montre. Dans vingt minutes maximum je vous veux tous ici pour la suite.

Ils grommelèrent et Stiles observa Isaac et Boyd se diriger tout naturellement vers l'étage. Derek se tourna à demi vers lui.

-Suis-moi Stilinski, commanda-t-il.

Stiles s'exécuta bon gré mal gré. De toute façon il ne savait pas où aller. Parvenu au premier étage, Le propriétaire des lieux passa devant plusieurs chambres avant de finalement lui ouvrir une porte.

-Tu peux te changer ici.

Le garçon entra et s'immobilisa un instant, béat devant l'ameublement luxueux avant de se tourner vers Derek. Celui-ci restait planté sur le pas de la porte d'où il le regardait avec insistance. Il finit par se décider à entrer, fermant la porte derrière lui avant de s'y adosser.

-Euh... J'aimerais me changer tranquillement si ça ne te dérange pas trop, dit Stiles.

-Et moi, j'aimerais une explication, si ça ne te dérange pas trop, lâcha Derek, les bras croisés, le regard dur.

-On a déjà parlé de ça cette semaine, soupira le cadet. Tu n'as pas d'explications à me demander. Je décide, tu subis.

-Alors c'est bien ça, grinça l'aîné alors que la colère assombrissait ses yeux. Tu veux te venger en me tourmentant. Tes sautes d'humeur, ton comportement imprévisible, tout ceci n'est qu'une affaire de vengeance. Tu te sers de mes désirs pour jouer cruellement avec moi.

Il semblait réellement et profondément blessé par cette révélation. Stiles était percé à jour. Derek avait enfin compris ce dont il retournait.

-En fait tu n'es pas différent des autres, soupira l'aîné en décroisant les bras. Je me suis encore fait avoir.

Il serra les dents avant de frapper un grand coup sur le mur derrière lui.

-Mais quel con, cracha-t-il contre lui-même en passant une main légèrement tremblante sur son visage.

Il inspira et crispa violemment les poings. Son regard devenu presque noir se fixa sur Stiles. Il avança vers lui, l'air menaçant.

Stiles recula d'un pas. Derek était vraiment effrayant à cet instant. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait le tuer.

L'hyperactif déglutit bruyamment alors que son cœur s'affolait. Il n'aurait pas dû jouer avec le feu. Maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts.

Il était écartelé…d'un côté il voulait garder le contrôle de la situation et d'un autre côté il était bien conscient que son amant pouvait devenir violent.

-Alors, t'as perdu ta langue? S'énerva Derek, d'une voix terrifiante.

Le timbre glacial avait sombré dans les graves, pétrifiant Stiles l'espace d'une seconde. Il fallait qu'il reprenne la main. Il ne voulait pas revenir au point de départ. Secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, il décida de garder le cap.

-J'ai rien à te dire à ce sujet. Répliqua-t-il en tournant le dos vaillamment pour poser ses vêtements sur le lit.

Il tentait d'afficher un air confiant, mais il ne l'était pas du tout. Il espérait juste que Derek se calmerait ou n'agirait pas de manière trop brutale.

-Moi je crois que si, rétorqua l'aîné. Tu ne veux pas avouer finalement? Ça serait pas plus simple de me le dire que ça t'amuse de me faire souffrir ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, non ? Tu me prends vraiment pour le dernier des imbéciles en fait.

Sa voix avait progressivement enflé. A la fin, il criait presque, contraignant Stiles à lui faire face de nouveau. Il était maintenant très proche de lui, beaucoup trop proche étant donnée la tension nerveuse qui irradiait de sa personne. Stiles était acculé, bloqué par le lit. Il se sentait piégé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle.

-T'es vraiment chiant à la fin ! S'écria-t-il, craignant de sentir les prémisses d'une crise de panique. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Faut que je te le dise en quelle langue pour que tu me laisses tranquille!

Derek avança subitement la main, mais Stiles sursauta violemment et repoussa instinctivement le geste, d'une parade du tranchant de la sienne. L'instant suivant, il reculait précipitamment, escaladant frénétiquement le lit. Il ressentait l'urgence de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son agresseur. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées sous le coup de la frayeur et il dardait ses yeux noirs de terreur sur Derek… qui s'immobilisa immédiatement.

Ce dernier replia ses doigts et ferma les poings. Il prit une grande respiration et son expression changea. De la fureur, elle glissa vers l'inquiétude puis vers la sollicitude. Il reprenait pied dans la réalité en constatant l'état d'affolement de Stiles.

-Stiles... S'il te plaît..., pria-t-il d'une voix tremblante en n'osant plus bouger de crainte de l'effrayer davantage. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait peur comme ça... Je m'excuse pour tout ce que tu veux. Même si je comprends toujours rien à ton fonctionnement. Je suis désolé...

-Laisse-moi, ordonna l'hyperactif d'une voix lasse.

Derek n'attendit pas un mot de plus et, sans répondre, il sortit de la pièce.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Mais comment j'ai pu rentrer là-dedans? S'étonna lui-même Stiles en ajustant sa tenue bien plus que moulante.

Jamais il ne pourrait bouger d'un pouce. On pouvait dire qu'Erica s'était fait plaisir sur ce coup. Sûr que dans une tenue pareille, y avait pas moyen de cacher grand-chose côté musculature…C'était d'ailleurs son objectif, elle ne s'en était pas cachée.

-J'aurais plus jamais de gamins, grogna-t-il en remettant ses bijoux de famille en place. Enfin... En même temps… J'ai déjà pas le premier…

Il soupira de l'incohérence de ses propos. Au moins, son changement de fringues avait fait refluer sa colère. La gêne l'emportait largement sur sa rancune à cet instant. Jamais il n'allait oser s'exhiber dans une tenue pareille. C'était impossible.

-Les vingt minutes sont passées les mecs! S'écria Erica, en bas des escaliers.

Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à refuser de sortir. Finalement, il n'eut plus le choix quand il entendit les cris de douleur et de protestation d'Isaac depuis une des chambres voisines. Erica paraissait vouloir utiliser la manière forte pour les extraire de leurs cachettes.

Alors, il entrouvrit timidement sa porte et vit Derek passer dans le couloir d'une démarche altière. Stiles déglutit difficilement en le voyant ainsi vêtu. Ça lui allait comme un gant. Il faisait le pirate le plus sexy de tous les temps.

Il croisa son regard et Derek sourit amusé.

-T'as peur de sortir? Demanda-t-il, paraissant se retenir d'ajouter autre chose.

Le cadet fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce ton où la culpabilité affleurait. Ça l'énervait à nouveau de savoir que Derek croyait l'avoir grandement effrayé tout à l'heure. Il n'était pas sensible à ce point. Il n'était pas une petite chose fragile. Y avait pas toujours qu'une seule cause à une crise de panique.

Alors Stiles sortit, rien que pour lui donner tort. Derek l'observa de bas en haut d'un regard très appréciateur.

-Pas mal, jugea-t-il en se retenant visiblement de toucher plus qu'avec le regard.

Il s'en voulait donc tant que ça pour s'interdire d'être trop entreprenant avec lui comme il le faisait d'habitude?

Derek pianota nerveusement des doigts sur sa cuisse avant de refermer son poing et de s'en aller vers le rez-de-chaussée. Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux. Quoi ? C'était tout? Il se sentit vexé. Sa rancune revint immédiatement et il rejoignit les autres.

-Whaou, j'ai vraiment bien choisi vos costumes, dit Erica en voyant débarquer Stiles.

Isaac se retourna, une moquerie au bord des lèvres mais en voyant l'hyperactif, il resta muet en le regardant bizarrement.

-Dis donc, tu caches bien ton jeu, commenta-t-il en l'observant avec attention. Alors comme ça t'es vraiment un mec finalement.

Il paraissait jaloux que Stiles soit plus musclé que lui. L'hyperactif sourit en voyant son regard envieux et alla reprendre sa place à côté d'Erica. Pour une fois, ce n'était lui qui se prenait la honte auprès des autres.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je disais ! S'enthousiasma Erica toute heureuse. Je me retrouve avec quatre beaux mecs bien musclés.

-On va attirer les regards comme ça, dit Derek d'une voix neutre en observant les autres.

-On va mourir asphyxiés comme ça, oui, grogna Boyd en arrivant. C'est obligé que ce soit si près du corps?

-C'est pour mettre en valeur vos plastiques de rêve, répliqua la jeune fille en fouillant dans ses affaires pour en sortir des accessoires.

-Ouais mais en attendant ça ne fait que me serrer les boul-

-Roh c'est bon, faites pas vos rabat-joie! Coupa Erica pour empêcher Boyd de terminer sa remarque. Au moins, vous emballerez toute la soirée, habillés comme ça.

Immédiatement l'ambiance changea. La température de la pièce perdit plusieurs degrés alors qu'Isaac et Boyd détournaient le regard de leur amie et que Stiles en faisait de même avec Derek. Mais l'aîné, lui, le fixait avec intensité.

Ce soir il pourrait se brosser pour obtenir quoi que ce soit venant de lui.

-Bon, on s'occupe du maquillage? Annonça Erica en claquant dans ses mains alors qu'elle ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte du froid qu'elle avait jeté.

Elle obtint immédiatement l'attention pleine et entière de ses cobayes, rien qu'avec cette simple phrase.

-En fait tu cherches à nous travestir c'est ça? S'insurgea Isaac.

-Mais non! Se défendit la blonde. C'est pour vous faire paraître encore plus sexy. Un coup de crayon et ce sera parfait! Et puis il faut ajouter quelques cicatrices pour faire plus crédible.

Les quatre garçons n'avaient retenu qu'une seule chose.

-Du crayon?!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Roh, mais arrête de gigoter comme ça, commanda Erica, agacée, à Boyd qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de reculer par réflexe à la simple approche du crayon noir.

-De toute manière on ne verra rien sur moi, alors ça sert à rien, plaida-t-il un peu apeuré. Et puis en plus à quoi ça sert que tu nous maquilles les yeux puisqu'on va porter des masques qui les cacheront en partie.

-D'abord les loups que j'ai achetés laissent voir le maquillage autour des yeux et pour ce qui est de la couleur de ta peau, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai amené d'autres crayons que le noir? Rétorqua la jeune fille alors que les garçons discutaient de la fête du soir.

Enfin… Les garçons ... Uniquement Isaac et Derek en réalité... Et encore, l'aîné n'était pas très bavard.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Stiles se contentait d'écouter en se remémorant les paroles de Scott. Il s'en voulait de s'être énervé après lui comme ça, mais il ne regrettait pas ses propos. Il les pensait réellement. Pourtant ce n'était pas une raison pour passer ses nerfs sur son ami d'enfance. Attitude d'autant moins justifiable que ce pauvre Scott était très loin d'avoir toutes les cartes en mains.

Stiles regarda dans la direction d'Erica qui s'amusait follement dans son rôle de maquilleuse. Elle fignola la dernière touche sur Boyd qui semblait particulièrement pressé de fuir.

L'hyperactif l'observa, il était impressionnant, presque carrément flippant avec son allure imposante et les nombreux faux piercing qu'Erica avait tenu à lui mettre aux oreilles, sur une narine et à la lèvre inférieure. Elle en faisait vraiment ce qu'elle voulait de ce pauvre Boyd. Mais il fallait quand même reconnaître que le résultat était plutôt réussi.

-On dirait presque du cosplay, dit-il à l'adresse d'Erica qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

-Derek, tu veux bien venir? Demanda la jeune fille.

La victime se leva avec un soupir et vint s'installer en face d'Erica qui se mit à l'ouvrage. Stiles observait la transformation avec grand intérêt.

-Tu devrais lui mettre un piercing au téton, plaisanta Isaac.

-Si tu lui donnes encore une fois une idée de ce genre, tu vas voir où je vais te le foutre ton piercing, rétorqua Derek.

Boyd et Erica ricanèrent alors qu'Isaac secouait mollement la tête.

-OK, j'ai rien dit.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Hey mais c'est glacé! Se plaignit Isaac pendant qu'Erica laissait sa fibre artistique s'exprimer sur son torse.

-Quelle chochotte, se moqua Stiles provoquant les ricanements de tous à part ceux du concerné.

Evidemment il se désintéressa bien vite d'Isaac pour reluquer plutôt Derek qui venait de s'asseoir juste en face de lui. Il détournait vivement les yeux dès que l'aîné le voyait faire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir régulièrement à la charge.

Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie de lui qu'à cet instant. Rien que son regard le rendait complètement fébrile. Ses yeux, déjà sublimes, avaient encore gagnés en intensité. Il devrait se maquiller plus souvent.

Stiles sentait déjà qu'il cèderait n'importe quand à Derek sans qu'il n'ait rien à faire pour le reconquérir.

Et ça l'énervait.

Ce soir il allait devoir l'éviter pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Et il faudrait aussi qu'il se trouve une distraction efficace pour oublier la vision de rêve qu'il lui offrait actuellement.

Lorsqu'Erica l'appela pour s'occuper de lui, Stiles se leva machinalement sans quitter Derek des yeux. Il voulait graver cette image magnifique dans son esprit. La jeune fille pesta soudain.

-Oh zut ! Derek, tu n'aurais pas du maquillage par hasard? J'ai vidé tout mon crayon noir.

Stiles s'apprêtait à se foutre de sa gueule s'il répondait par l'affirmative mais sa réponse le glaça.

-Laura en a peut-être laissé dans la salle de bain. Je vais voir, déclara le leader en se levant.

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Oh, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire. Pas question qu'on utilise sur lui un produit appartenant à  _cette_  fille.

Mais comment expliquer ça devant tout le monde ?

Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire et se résigna, la mort dans l'âme.

C'était trop injuste.

Derek revint avec ce qui semblait être une trousse de maquillage.

-Je ne sais pas s'il y a ce que tu veux là-dedans, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

Erica fouilla dans la trousse et adopta bientôt un air triomphant.

-C'est parfait!

Elle se tourna vers Stiles avec sa nouvelle arme.

-A nous deux maintenant.

L'hyperactif ferma les yeux, résigné. Il réprima un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il sentit le liquide froid sur sa peau. Tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que cette chose était entrée en contact avec Laura et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la sentir sur lui. Il savait que c'était puéril mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

-Je suis sûre que les boucles d'oreilles t'iraient bien, commenta Erica en souriant.

Stiles grimaça.

-Ah non, alors. Même pas en rêve !

-T'as pas le choix, répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix joyeuse.

Le garçon soupira. De toute manière il les enlèverait. Alors, autant lui faire plaisir et la laisser faire. Après tout, exprimer cette facette de sa personnalité auprès de sa bande exclusivement composée de mâles, ne devait pas être chose facile. Aujourd'hui ils étaient ses poupées.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-On va se les geler comme ça, commenta Isaac.

Stiles approuva intérieurement alors qu'à ses côtés Boyd et Derek ne semblaient pas souffrir du froid le moins du monde. Même Erica ne paraissait pas gênée malgré sa tenue plus que légère. Isaac et lui étaient-ils donc les seules « _petites natures_  » de la bande?

-Il fera pas froid là-bas, répliqua Erica. En plus avec toutes les filles qui vont vouloir se frotter à vous, ça vous tiendra chaud pendant la soirée !

Isaac ne semblait pas heureux de cette idée et Boyd regarda Erica avec attention, une lueur de désapprobation dans les yeux.

Sa rage, endormie pour l'instant, Stiles se demandait pourquoi les garçons montraient si peu d'enthousiasme à se faire draguer par des hordes de filles. Lui, ça lui ferait plutôt plaisir. Il savait déjà qu'il allait pouvoir se défouler. Pourquoi ne pas passer un bon moment en charmante compagnie si on en avait l'occasion?

-Bon, faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille maintenant, dit Boyd. Il doit y avoir assez de monde pour qu'on passe inaperçus.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Stiles les suivit alors qu'ils sortaient, Derek fermant la marche pour pouvoir verrouiller la maison.

Une fois dehors sur le perron, l'hyperactif frissonna et se frotta les bras dans l'espoir de garder un peu de chaleur.

-Tu sais je peux te réchauffer un peu et je peux te prêter un blouson, murmura tendrement Derek contre son oreille en arrivant silencieusement par derrière.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres avec une certaine gêne. Ils étaient bien trop déshabillés tous les deux pour qu'il ne réagisse pas à leur proximité. D'un autre côté il avait clairement senti de la sollicitude dans la démarche de Derek. Il soupçonnait ce dernier de vouloir se faire pardonner son éclat de tout à l'heure, dans la chambre. Son mot d'ordre semblait être devenu «  _surtout ne pas brusquer Stiles_  ». Et ça, c'était typiquement l'attitude qui l'énervait. Ben oui quoi, il était pas en sucre. Du coup Derek en devenait moins désirable. Stiles en était plutôt content.

-Dites les gars, vous vous bougez ou quoi !? Les interpella Erica alors que Boyd s'installait derrière elle sur son scooter.

-Ouais, ouais, soupira Derek, entraînant un Stiles frigorifié dans son sillage.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles resta bouche bée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'allée des Martin. La villa devait être presque aussi grande que celle de Derek et tout aussi belle. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient très bien entendre le brouhaha des conversations. Les gens criaient pour couvrir la musique qui résonnait dans tout le quartier. L'ambiance avait l'air d'être vraiment d'enfer. Il avait hâte d'y être.

Tout excité, il commença à s'avancer vers la porte mais Derek le retint par le bras.

-T'es fou! S'exclama Isaac. Faut pas passer par l'entrée! Ils vont tout de suite nous refouler.

-Ouais, faut passer par derrière, expliqua Boyd en s'y dirigeant suivi des autres.

Stiles leur emboîta le pas malgré son invitation officielle et entra clandestinement dans le grand jardin plein à craquer. Une foule de lycéens dansait et riait colonisant tout l'espace. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir de loin à travers les fenêtres de la villa, l'intérieur devait être aussi bondé que l'extérieur.

Erica se mit à rire et prit aussitôt la main de Boyd pour l'emmener vers le bar.

-Allez, amène-toi, on va se bourrer la gueule! Se réjouit-elle.

Isaac partit à leur suite, laissant Derek et Stiles entre eux. Le cadet vit du coin de l'œil son amant faire un geste dans sa direction, mais il s'esquiva et se glissa dans la foule pour rejoindre l'intérieur, Derek sur ses talons.

L'hyperactif était d'une humeur massacrante. Sa colère refaisait surface. Il était trop frustré. Frustré par son incapacité à communiquer avec Derek. Frustré par les interdits qu'il s'imposait lui-même – de ne pas l'approcher, de ne pas le toucher alors que tout son corps lui criait le contraire. Et puis, la manière dont Derek s'y prenait pour tenter de se faire pardonner l'agaçait vraiment au plus haut point

Il savait bien, lui, que tout ce que Derek voulait c'était qu'ils couchent ensemble. Stiles se demandait s'il ne valait donc que ça. Un vulgaire morceau de viande tout juste bon à satisfaire des pulsions sexuelles.

Il scruta la foule à la recherche de Scott ou d'un visage plus ou moins connu, mais il ne connaissait pas grand monde. Il est vrai qu'il vivait toujours dans sa bulle et se sentait un peu perdu. Peu habitué à ce genre de fête et ne sachant pas encore très bien que faire, il se raccrocha à une seule pensée, «  _semer Derek_  ». Ce dernier naviguait difficilement à travers la foule mais parvenait malgré tout à le suivre.

Toujours dans le jardin, il regarda sans les voir les décorations luxueuses habillant arbres et buissons. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'estrade, installée tout près de la piscine et entièrement dédiée au DJ. La proximité de la pièce d'eau permettait à l'animateur de la soirée de gratifier les spectateurs d'un spectacle époustouflant, mêlant jets d'eaux synchronisés sur la musique et jeux de lumière sophistiqués. Il s'arracha à ce fascinant spectacle lorsqu'il percuta un Captain America puis une sorcière, avant d'atteindre enfin l'intérieur de la maison. La foule y était encore plus dense.

Il ne faisait même plus attention aux visages, masqués ou non. De toute manière c'était inutile. Il y avait bien trop d'invités pour retrouver qui que ce soit dans cette masse grouillante.

Puis soudain, il se trouva en face d'une zone totalement dégagée au bord de la piste de danse. C'est ainsi que Stiles put la voir.

Magnifique.

Sublime.

Accoudée au bar dans une position plus qu'aguicheuse, une déesse grecque à l'abondante chevelure blonde vénitienne patientait.

La reine de la soirée était là.

Il tenait sa dernière vengeance.

Son ultime vengeance avant d'arrêter tout.

Il entendit derrière lui des protestations. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui permit de comprendre que Derek se frayait sans doute un peu brutalement un chemin dans la foule, accélérant sa progression pour le rattraper. Il devait avoir saisi l'objectif de Stiles. Dans un sursaut, ce dernier se précipita vers la belle apparition et s'accouda au comptoir. Elle se retourna en sentant son verre trembler.

-Hey! Salut ! Tu voulais me voir, non? Dit-il un peu maladroitement, soulevant son loup une fraction de seconde pour se faire reconnaître.

Le regard de Lydia s'illumina et elle l'examina de haut en bas d'un air concupiscent.

-Je te sers un verre? Proposa-t-elle d'une voix chaude.

Stiles scruta la foule à la recherche de Derek mais il s'était fait happer par une horde de cinq filles qui paraissaient prêtes à le garder pour elles le plus longtemps possible.

-Oui, volontiers.

Autant profiter de l'occasion. Un verre arriva bientôt devant Stiles qui le prit et en but la moitié d'un seul coup. Il sentit sa gorge chauffer doucement sous l'assaut de l'alcool et sourit.

-Tu as un véritable don pour les fêtes à ce que je vois, complimenta-il assez fort pour couvrir le son de la musique bien trop présent.

Lydia rit et dit quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas à comprendre.

-Quoi?

Il se pencha pour l'entendre mieux mais elle se contenta de poser une main suggestive sur le haut de sa cuisse. Il oublia totalement Derek et observa la fille plus attentivement. Elle était vraiment superbe ce soir. Et sa tunique blanche la dénudait beaucoup, ne laissant aucune place au doute quant au corps de rêve protégé par le tissu soyeux.

La chaleur monta d'un coup sans prévenir. Stiles se demanda d'où ça venait mais il n'y prêta pas attention plus longtemps. L'alcool devait commencer à lui faire de l'effet.

Il posa sa main sur la taille de Lydia qui la saisit pour la faire glisser plus bas. Elle se colla contre son corps et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui parler à l'oreille.

-J'aimerais beaucoup monter, pas toi?

Le garçon sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque et il hocha la tête, sans voix. Il vida son cocktail d'un trait et la suivit. A sa démarche peu assurée, Lydia paraissait déjà un peu saoule. Mais il s'en fichait.

Un sursaut de lucidité le fit regarder par-dessus son épaule. Derek, toujours prisonnier du groupe de filles, lui lançait un regard indéchiffrable. Stiles crut y déceler une pointe de douleur mais il se dit que son imagination fertile - désireuse de faire souffrir son amant- lui faisait voir ce qu'il voulait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Il n'eut le temps de rien penser en entrant dans la chambre que déjà, une bouche gourmande, se plaquait contre la sienne pour un baiser des plus langoureux. Lydia attrapa son masque entre deux doigts et l'ôta du visage de Stiles avant de le jeter par terre. Il glissa les mains dans ses longs cheveux alors qu'elle le tirait par les pans de sa veste jusqu'à son lit.

Elle s'y laissa tomber l'entraînant avec elle puis posa directement ses paumes sur fesses du garçon qui sursauta. On peut dire qu'elle était directe! Il n'était pas vraiment habitué. Même Derek, toujours impatient et souvent passionné, prenait davantage son temps.

Il haussa les épaules et commença à caresser timidement Lydia qui paraissait déjà bien trop éméchée pour prendre la situation avec délicatesse. Elle guida les mains de Stiles jusqu'à sa poitrine alors qu'elle ondulait contre son bassin avec volupté.

Stiles ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était bien beau de vouloir se venger en provoquant Derek de cette manière, mais maintenant que faire? Son expérience avec les filles était au niveau du zéro absolu et le premier à l'avoir approché intimement le guidait à chaque fois. Il se retrouvait un peu paumé avec Lydia qui... défaisait sa braguette!

Elle le caressa avec langueur et Stiles sentit le désir monter en lui. Ce n'était pas le corps de Derek, bien entendu, mais les courbes féminines de la jeune fille lui plaisaient énormément. Il embrassa la gorge offerte provoquant des gémissements d'impatience. Sa main vint se poser sur une des jambes écartées de Lydia et il caressa la cuisse avec délice jusqu'à passer sous sa robe légère.

Ce soir il perdrait sa virginité.


	41. J'ai un talent fou pour sociabiliser

_Stiles caressa sa cuisse avec envie jusqu'à passer sous sa robe légère._

Seulement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller plus loin, son regard croisa celui, embrumé par l'alcool, de Lydia.

Elle était vraiment complètement bourrée, décidément il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Alors il se redressa sans prêter attention aux plaintes de la jeune fille déçue. Celle-ci chercha à le ramener contre elle.

-Reviens, gémit-elle.

-Non, t'es pas en état, refusa Stiles catégorique.

Lydia se releva brusquement, comme pour tenter de le contredire, mais apparemment ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Je vais gerber, dit-elle, une main devant sa bouche.

L'hyperactif soupira et l'aida à se relever pour rejoindre la salle de bain, attenante à la chambre. Une fois au-dessus des toilettes, Lydia -la reine de promo depuis son arrivée au lycée, la fille la plus populaire et la plus désirée du lycée - commença à rendre toutes ses tripes dans la cuvette.

Stiles l'aidait de son mieux, tenant ses longs cheveux au-dessus de sa tête et la soutenant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés au début de la fête mais était-ce réellement normal qu'elle soit déjà dans cet état à cette heure-ci? Bizarrement, il avait envie d'en savoir plus... pour l'aider bien sûr. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle lui faisait de la peine.

Stiles entendit un sanglot étouffé alors qu'elle venait juste d'arrêter de se vider.

-Martin? Appela-t-il, intrigué.

-Aide-moi à me relever, demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Il s'exécuta docilement, inquiet de la voir dans cet état. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et regarda autour de lui. Il trouva un verre sur le lavabo qu'il remplit d'eau fraîche avant de le lui tendre.

Elle le prit à deux mains et but quelques grandes rasades en prenant bien garde à ne pas mouiller sa robe puis le rendit à Stiles qui le remplit une nouvelle fois.

Il attrapa aussi la boîte de mouchoirs sur une étagère pour la lui donner. Elle accepta le tout, but de nouveau à grandes gorgées, essuya ensuite les coulures noires de son maquillage. Il l'aida en silence, ne posant aucune question. Puis quand elle eut terminé, elle se prit le visage dans les mains et recommença à pleurer silencieusement.

Stiles resta debout sans savoir comment agir. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire devant quelqu'un qui pleurait. Lui-même ne se souvenait plus comment on l'avait consolé la dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé. C'était il y a trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en rappelle.

Alors il s'assit à côté de Lydia, laissant une petite distance entre eux tout de même. Puis il posa une main hésitante sur son épaule. Elle se précipita immédiatement dans ses bras.

-Oh, mon dieu! Souffla l'hyperactif pour lui-même, complètement affolé.

Elle sanglota contre son cou pendant un long moment, mouillant sa peau de ses larmes. Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Ne sachant que faire d'autre.

-Pourquoi cette année rien n'est comme avant? Se lamenta-t-elle d'une voix désespérée. Pourquoi... je suis la seule à... ne pas... changer? ...A changer? Je ne veux pas.

Stiles essayait de donner du sens à son discours décousu et entrecoupé de spasmes mais rien ne lui permettait de comprendre ces paroles sans queue ni tête.

-Et pourquoi tout... le monde s'intéresse tant à toi, hein? Tu... peux me l'expliquer? Depuis ton arrivée... tout le monde... ne parle que de toi. Tout le monde. Sans arrêt. Je ne comprends pas.

L'hyperactif haussa un sourcil. Est-ce qu'elle parlait vraiment de lui? Ou croyait-elle parler à quelqu'un d'autre? Parce que là, il pigeait de moins en moins.

-Euh..., tenta-t-il incertain.

-Même " _lui"_ ne parle que de toi. Tous les autres... là-bas parlent de... toi sans arrêt. On s'en fiche... bien, de moi tant que... tu vas bien.

-Mais enfin de quoi tu parles? Interrogea Stiles.

Les pleurs déchirants de Lydia redoublèrent et elle s'agrippa des deux mains à la veste de l'adolescent.

-Tu es un fléau. Un... véritable... fléau. Tu vas... tout... foutre en l'air, suffoqua-t-elle.

Stiles comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas de lui alors qu'elle regardait dans le vide.

-Tout ce qu'on a... bâti va... tomber par ta...f...faute. Je te hais! S'emporta-t-elle soudain.

L'hyperactif frissonna. Il ne savait vraiment pas à qui elle pouvait bien adresser ces mots mais il devrait quand même faire attention à lui, au cas où.

Les sanglots de la jeune fille reprirent de plus belle et elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui.

N'osant plus faire un geste, il la garda dans ses bras un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme puis se détache d'elle-même. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle soutint l'échange avec fierté malgré les traces noires souillant son visage.

-Aide-moi à me préparer à redescendre, commanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse mais ferme.

Stiles roula des yeux puis lui accorda quand même son aide. Il pouvait bien faire ça.

Et il espérait que la prochaine fois qu'il essayerait de coucher avec une fille, celle-ci ne lui ferait pas le même cirque. C'était vexant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles fut stupéfait autant par la volonté de fer de Lydia que par sa capacité à dominer rapidement ses faiblesses. Il lui avait suffi d'avoir sa trousse de maquillage en main pour réussir à camoufler très efficacement les dernières traces de son moment de perdition et reprendre ainsi, visage de marbre et port altier. Le changement était spectaculaire.

Avant de ressortir de la chambre, elle retint Stiles par le bras pour échanger une dernière parole.

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas m'écouter mais je te le demande quand même. Ne parle de ça à personne s'il te plaît, sollicita la jeune fille.

Stiles hocha la tête. Elle, au moins, avait compris sa psychologie. Elle ne lui avait pas donné d'ordre comme Derek le faisait sans arrêt. Du coup il garderait ça pour lui. Même Scott n'en saurait rien.

Peu de temps après elle, il quitta finalement la chambre, non sans avoir vérifié s'il pouvait sortir en toute discrétion. Heureusement, l'étage était déjà occupé par plusieurs couples fort affairés qui ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention.

Il redescendit alors tout en consultant l'heure. Il avait dû passer plus d'une demi-heure à consoler Lydia. Au rez-de-chaussée pendant son absence, l'ambiance avait grimpé d'un cran et l'alcool coulait à flots. La plupart des personnes présentes dansaient les unes contre les autres dans un état second et les discussions se faisaient aussi rares que les invités encore sobres.

Stiles se mêla à la foule et observa la silhouette de Lydia apparaître en bas des escaliers. Elle était de nouveau rayonnante et majestueuse. Rien ne laissait penser qu'elle avait pu perdre à ce point ses moyens quelques minutes plus tôt. Stiles admirait la performance. Une telle maîtrise de ses émotions était exceptionnelle. Il aimerait savoir en faire autant.

L'adolescent quitta la jeune fille du regard pour tomber directement dans deux yeux verts d'eau profonds qui le fixaient de loin.

Il stoppa brusquement sa progression. Derek avait certainement surveillé l'escalier depuis son départ avec Lydia. Maintenant il balisait. L'aîné devait se dire qu'ils étaient allés jusqu'au bout. D'un autre côté c'était pas plus mal. Et, malgré ses sentiments partagés entre la satisfaction, le doute et l'anxiété, Stiles resta très calme. Apaisé.

Il voulait toujours faire payer sa duplicité à Derek, mais il était redevenu lui-même. Lydia l'avait calmé. Déjà il n'avait plus de pulsions meurtrières, et puis sa première fois ne devait pas être gâchée juste pour rendre jaloux son amant. D'autres moyens moins extrêmes pourraient suffire à satisfaire sa soif de vengeance.

D'un autre côté, il voulait toujours voir le regard de Derek lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que Stiles ne lui appartenait pas et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il fit alors demi-tour pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre son prétendant trop collant et lui. Mais ce dernier le suivait de près.

Soudain Stiles aperçut une abondante chevelure blonde. Il reconnut la tenue en cuir moulante d'Erica et -par chance- ni Boyd ni Isaac n'étaient là pour veiller au grain.

La voilà, son occasion de provoquer Derek. Offerte sur un plateau d'argent.

La jeune fille était un véritable appel à la luxure. Elle dansait sensuellement contre un vampire inconnu qui profitait sans complexe de la situation sous les regards envieux des mâles du voisinage. Mais Stiles arriva, conquérant, sûr de lui, et attrapa Erica par le poignet. Elle se débattit un instant, râlant contre Boyd et Isaac qu'elle rendait responsables de cette interruption, puis elle tourna les yeux vers l'intrus et ils s'illuminèrent.

Le vampire protesta et voulut repousser Stiles mais il abdiqua rapidement alors que la jeune fille attirait son pirate vers elle.

-Je te cherchais, lui susurra-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Je voulais danser avec toi.

-Eh bien te voilà exaucée Erica..., répondit-il en posant ses mains sur la taille fine.

Elle pouffa et Stiles sentit qu'elle n'avait pas dû boire que du jus de fruit. Il vit Derek du coin de l'oeil qui le regardait avec colère.

Il allait peut-être un peu trop loin en utilisant Erica mais il voulait lui marquer l'esprit au fer rouge. Et quoi de mieux que d'utiliser son amie sous ses yeux?

Erica commençait à se déhancher tout en restant fermement accrochée à l'hyperactif qui hésitait encore. Il aperçut l'étincelle de jalousie dans les yeux de Derek et sut que c'était le moment. Il lui sourit crânement avant de commencer à danser lui aussi, pressant le corps de la jeune fille contre le sien.

Elle se frotta contre lui, sensuelle, provocante.

Puis elle se tourna, colla son dos contre le torse de Stiles, le maintenant contre elle en jouant avec les cheveux de sa nuque. Il glissa sa main sur le ventre découvert pour la maintenir contre lui et accentuer le contact.

Elle gloussa en laissant sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de Stiles et continua à se frotter contre son corps. L'adolescent repéra Boyd et Isaac à travers de la foule. Ils approchaient, semblant chercher quelque chose... ou quelqu'un. Sûrement la personne entre ses bras. Il y avait urgence.

Alors il lança un dernier regard provocateur dans la direction où se trouvait Derek l'instant d'avant mais… il n'y était plus. L'espace qu'il occupait était vide.

L'hyperactif se redressa d'un coup, oubliant un instant sa cavalière qui se déhanchait sauvagement contre lui.

Quoi ? Il était parti ! Derek n'était pas resté pour voir le clou du spectacle !

La vengeance de Stiles perdait tout intérêt.

Déçu, il voulut un instant interrompre sa danse mais Erica le retint et il se laissa faire. Bah, autant y aller jusqu'au bout. Après tout, il était venu ici pour s'amuser à la base. Alors, il fallait s'amuser... non ?

Erica tourna la tête dans sa direction, sa bouche frôlant la mâchoire du garçon. Il comprit le message et tourna la tête lui aussi. Sa seconde main vint se poser contre le ventre offert puis il la fit descendre jusqu'au bord de son short en cuir.

Et lorsqu'il fut sur le point d'accorder à la jeune fille ce qu'elle lui demandait, il retrouva Derek dans la foule….

Mais il était accompagné.

Boyd. Isaac.

Il semblait essayer de retenir leur attention pour qu'ils ne s'approchent pas d'eux.

Stiles grogna. Le leader essayait d'éloigner les deux garçons. C'était dommage. Ce serait bien qu'ils regardent un peu par ici. Une belle surprise les y attendait.

Soudain, Derek lui fit face, les deux autres tournant le dos à la scène. Alors Stiles en profita.

Il glissa sa bouche contre la joue d'Erica avant de…

Se faire violemment tirer en arrière. Il essaya de se libérer de l'emprise qui l'entraînait inexorablement, mais l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité rendait ses muscles inopérants. Sa cavalière disparut de sa vue entre les danseurs. Il se sentait vaseux, étourdi par les cris et les mouvements de la foule.

Sans prévenir on le lâcha alors qu'il arrivait dehors. Il se retourna en titubant légèrement afin de découvrir le responsable de son enlèvement, mais il n'y avait personne.

Son '' _sauveur_ '' s'était envolé.

Stiles soupira et déambula entre gladiateurs et super-héros tout en cherchant une occupation. Il se sentait vide après avoir échoué une seconde fois dans sa vengeance. Peut-être était-ce un signe? Peut-être devrait-il arrêter d'essayer de faire du mal à Derek, non? Il s'était montré stupide et gamin au possible. Il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonner.

Si c'était encore possible.

Il se dressa donc sur la pointe des pieds pour scruter au-dessus de la foule et il crut apercevoir Scott et Allison un peu plus loin. Ils étaient donc ici, ces deux-là. Lui qui les cherchait tout à l'heure. Oubliant l'incident qui venait de se produire, oubliant sa résolution concernant Derek, Stiles voulut se diriger vers eux pour demander à Scott un entretien en privé. Il devait s'excuser.

Un groupe le bouscula et il tourna sur lui-même. Il vit Boyd et Isaac encadrer Erica et l'emmener loin de la piste de danse car elle devenait vraiment trop tactile.

Hélas Derek n'était pas avec eux. Stiles ne le voyait nulle part. Où était-il donc passé?

-Stiles! Cria une voix furieuse sur sa droite.

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment en voyant Derek à deux mètres derrière lui. Il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur.

Il allait le sentir passer.

-Merde! Jura-t-il en essayant de se fondre dans la masse pour lui échapper.

Il se tourna plusieurs fois pour voir où en était son poursuivant et ne put retenir un rire en voyant Derek -gêné dans sa progression- s'énerver, trébucher et échapper de justesse à la chute dans la piscine.

Il adorait vraiment faire ça. Jouer avec les nerfs de son grincheux de protecteur.

Mais, alors qu'il regardait derrière lui si son amant le suivait toujours, l'inévitable eut lieu.

Sa maladresse se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il ne vit pas l'obstacle et trébucha…

Sur un cadavre de bouteille.

Glissa sur un ou deux mètres sous le regard affolé de Derek.

Heurta quelqu'un.

Entraîna la personne dans sa chute en s'affalant sur lui.

Les deux corps enchevêtrés entrèrent en collision avec une barre métallique proche de la piscine. Toute l'estrade du DJ en trembla sur ses piliers. Celui que Stiles avait bousculé reprit son équilibre et le pire fut évité.

Sauf que...

… Derek, qui s'était mis à courir pour tenter d'empêcher Stiles de tomber, n'eut pas le temps de freiner et les percuta à son tour de tout son élan et de tout son poids.

Ils tombèrent tous les trois en déchirant une partie du décor qui cachait le dessous de l'estrade et la construction métallique grinça cette fois de manière sinistre.

Stiles vit avec horreur qu'elle s'inclinait anormalement et le DJ descendit à toute allure de son estrade.

Les grandes barres de métal s'approchaient maintenant dangereusement des jambes de Derek, encore désorienté par sa chute imprévue.

N'écoutant que son instinct, Stiles prit son élan pour attraper le bras de son amant et l'arracher in extremis à la trajectoire mortelle de la structure.

Le métal claqua violemment juste aux pieds de Derek.

Les mains crispées sur la veste de Derek, Stiles le tira un peu plus contre lui sans qu'ils ne quittent leur position à demi-couchée, en pleine contemplation du désastre dont ils étaient les responsables involontaires.

Stiles se mit à genoux, gardant la joue de son protecteur collée contre son cœur qui battait la chamade sous l'effet de la peur. Ils assistèrent alors tous les deux, effarés autant qu'impuissants, à l'apothéose. La scène glissait lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à la piscine.

Les câbles lâchèrent un à un sous la tension, entraînant le plongeon de la sono, des projecteurs et des platines dans un bruit et un remous considérables. De grosses vagues vinrent éclabousser les quelques spectateurs assez téméraires pour être restés près de la piscine.

Lorsque la musique s'éteignit d'un coup, Stiles sut avec certitude qu'ils allaient avoir des problèmes.

De très gros problèmes.

Des cris paniqués résonnèrent dans toute la villa subitement plongée dans l'obscurité alors que le courant venait d'être coupé. Quelqu'un de fort avisé avait dû voir la scène et intervenir en urgence pour prévenir tout risque d'électrocution.

Derek se redressa et quitta les bras de Stiles en se frottant le haut du crâne d'un air perplexe.

-Oups..., chuchota ce dernier en se mordant la lèvre, gêné.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'embarras qui s'empara de lui lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qu'il avait percuté.

Il déglutit avec peine.

Derek tourna également la tête vers celui-ci et Stiles vit son expression changer peu à peu, jusqu'à voir se dessiner sur ses traits ce qui, pour un handicapé des sentiments comme lui, ressemblait le plus à un début de fou rire.

-Putain! S'écria Jackson en se relevant, hébété. Mais c'est pas vrai, t'as vu ce que t'as fait, connard?

Dans toute la villa, la foule était en ébullition. Tout le monde essayait d'avoir de la lumière. Briquets, portables étaient mobilisés. Quelques bougies firent leur apparition. Le brouhaha des conversations ne cessait de croître alors que chacun cherchait à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Les témoins directs de l'accident entre Jackson et Stiles n'étaient pas très nombreux.

-Hale? Interrogea Jackson, incrédule, en reconnaissant Derek dont le masque avait préféré déserter pendant leur chute.

Son expression glissa de la colère à la haine pure.

-Encore toi? Accusa-t-il hors de lui. Putain, c'est toujours vous qui foutez la merde!

A peine quelques secondes plus tard Lydia arrivait, en tant que maîtresse de maison, pour constater le désastre. Lorsqu'elle découvrit l'état de la piscine, elle posa ses mains sur son visage, horrifiée.

Stiles baissa la tête, coupable.

Des cris de protestation s'élevèrent alors que l'électricité ne revenait toujours pas.

-La fête est terminé les gars ! Cria un invité au milieu de la foule à l'intérieur de la maison.

La rumeur se répandit rapidement. Et beaucoup choisirent de s'en aller.

Lydia courait entre les gens pour tenter de les retenir. En vain. Sa fête s'était terminée avant l'heure.

Stiles se sentit mal pour elle. Tout était de sa faute.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les proches de Lydia et quelques personnes plus lentes que les autres. C'est bien connu, en cas de naufrage, les rats quittent toujours le navire en premier et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux invités pour abandonner l'endroit, malgré leur nombre et leur état.

Lydia semblait réellement consternée même si elle essayait de donner le change. Il ressentait profondément sa détresse.

A ce degré de nuisance on pouvait plus parler de boulette, on pouvait plus parler de gaffe, on pouvait parler que de catastrophe. Stiles était un fléau. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-On devrait s'éclipser, souffla la voix rauque de Derek contre son oreille le faisant sursauter.

Il hocha la tête et l'aîné l'aida à se relever. A cet instant, Allison et Scott arrivèrent près de Lydia avec des mines paniquées. La jeune Argent prit son amie par les épaules en lui parlant à voix basse pour la réconforter alors que son petit-ami évaluait les dégâts.

Derek et Stiles s'apprêtaient à partir avec les derniers lycéens encore présents, mais Jackson se posta devant eux, bras croisés et le regard assassin.

-Vous croyez vraiment vous en sortir comme ça? Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez fait.

-C'était un accident, rétorqua Derek.

-Ah ouais? Bien sûr que je vais te croire, cracha Jackson.

-T'es aussi tombé comme une merde donc tu devrais savoir que ce n'était pas volontaire, riposta le motard en serrant l'épaule de Stiles pour le faire reculer, légèrement en retrait derrière lui, au cas où.

Stiles se laissa faire. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la villa ou dans le jardin maintenant. Donc plus d'invités, plus de témoins «  _objectifs_  » en tout cas, car il doutait sérieusement de l'impartialité d'Allison ou de n'importe quel membre de la bande de Scott. Pour ce dernier Stiles ne savait pas trop. Il n'avait toujours pas pu s'excuser de son comportement envers lui.

Erica et les deux autres avaient eux aussi disparus. Rien d'étonnant à cela puisqu'ils n'étaient sûrement pas au courant de l'origine du désastre, et certainement à cent lieues de se douter que lui-même et leur leader en étaient les responsables involontaires. Ils devaient donc les chercher dans la rue. Et encore, pas sûr, ils étaient peut-être bien trop éméchés pour ça.

En tout état de cause, une chose était sûre, personne ne les chercherait ici.

-Ta gueule, Hale ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Stilinski payera.

Jackson fit craquer ses phalanges et ôta son masque. Stiles se dit que, d'après cette remarque, le petit-ami de Lydia n'avait peut-être pas pigé le rôle tenu –contre son gré- par Derek dans la catastrophe. Il considérait donc le fils du Shérif comme seul responsable.

Derek le repoussa encore une fois pour qu'il soit tout à fait derrière lui, en sécurité.

-Dégage de là, Hale, ou t'auras aussi des emmerdes, et pas des petits c'est moi qui te le dis ! Ordonna Jackson.

-Tu ne lui feras rien, grogna Derek d'une voix menaçante en jetant les accessoires accrochés à sa ceinture sur le côté pour ne pas être dérangé en cas de bagarre.

Scott et Allison savaient bien se battre et ils observaient la scène aux côtés de Lydia. Ils pouvaient intervenir à n'importe quel moment.

-T'as une idée au moins de ce que ce matos a pu coûter? Questionna Jackson.

-Et tu crois que fracasser la gueule de Stilinski va te rembourser tes trucs? Tu vas juste te mettre le shérif à dos. Si c'est de l'argent que tu veux, je m'occuperai de te rembourser.

Jackson releva un sourcil en prenant une position moins agressive.

-Tu joues dans la diplomatie toi maintenant? Ou t'es juste devenu une chiffe molle?

Derek serra les poings.

-Je voudrais juste éviter que cette histoire tourne au bain de sang.

Jackson voulut répliquer quelque chose mais Lydia l'interrompit.

-Jackson. Laisse-les partir.

Sa voix était sèche et ferme malgré les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux.

Elle semblait estimer que son anniversaire était définitivement fichu et qu'il n'aurait servi à rien de se bastonner en plus.

-Pas la peine d'en rajouter, poursuivit la jeune fille.

Sa voix tremblait et Stiles se sentit encore plus bouleversé. Il la revit, si perdue, si désespérée, moins d'une heure auparavant et s'en voulut terriblement d'avoir gâché sa fête par-dessus le marché. Il ne voulait vraiment pas ça. Il n'avait pas fait exprès.

-Mais-, protesta Jackson.

-Laisse-les partir. S'il te plaît.

Puis elle tourna les talons et quitta le jardin la tête haute. Allison la suivit immédiatement avec un air inquiet.

Scott, de son côté, ne bougeait pas et se contentait de les observer. Il regarda Stiles dans les yeux et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il paraissait très las, avant de faire demi-tour lui aussi.

Stiles comprit qu'il l'avait déçu.

Deux fois. En une seule journée.

C'était beaucoup.

C'était trop.

Jackson soupira de frustration et se décala. Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Arrivés assez loin de la maison Martin, Derek se permit un petit rire plutôt surprenant étant donné son caractère et la gravité de l'incident.

-Y avait vraiment que toi pour faire une boulette pareille. On a eu chaud et ça risque de nous retomber dessus plus tard mais c'était vraiment du grand Stiles. Oh, mon dieu, la tronche de Martin!

Stiles lui lança un regard en coin et constata qu'il continuait à sourire, visiblement très amusé par la situation. Désappointé par cette réaction qui était loin d'être compatissante, il accéléra le pas pour le dépasser.

-Hey, tu me fais encore la gueule? Interrogea l'aîné en le rattrapant.

-Oui, mentit Stiles de mauvaise humeur tout en apercevant la moto de Derek garée un peu plus loin.

-Bon, et pourquoi tu m'en veux cette fois-ci? Soupira Derek en attrapant Stiles par le poignet.

Quand se lasserait-il de poser cette question ? Stiles, lui, n'aurait jamais tenu si longtemps. Y a belle lurette qu'il aurait lâché l'affaire. Derek était tenace.

A moins qu'il ne tienne vraiment beaucoup à lui?

-C'est bon je te dis, répondit-il moins agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Lâche-moi les basques...

-Pas question. Et puis d'abord, regarde-moi.

Derek força Stiles à se retourner. Il affichait une expression coupable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Ce n'est pas par rapport à moi que tu as un problème. Je le vois bien.

L'hyperactif soupira et baissa les épaules sous le poids de la culpabilité tout en gardant son regard fixé loin, derrière Derek.

-J'ai gâché son anniversaire, avoua-t-il.

-Et tu culpabilises? C'est stupide, affirma Derek. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'était un accident.

-Mais j'ai quand même fait annuler la fête. Elle avait l'air tellement triste...

Derek soupira.

-Eh bien... T'as pas un cœur de pierre finalement, souffla l'aîné alors que son sourire revenait légèrement _._

Stiles croisa les bras, toujours énervé, puis il se remit en route d'un pas décidé.

-Ne te rends pas malade pour une connerie comme ça. Ça ne sert à rien.

-Je le sais très bien, bouda l'hyperactif, borné. Mais je fais ce que je veux.

-Oh oui, ça, je sais..., répondit Derek dans un souffle las. Bon, j'imagine que je ne suis pas le bienvenu ce soir, si?

Stiles secoua la tête négativement en silence et Derek l'attrapa malgré tout par la nuque pour l'approcher de lui.

-Il faut quand même que je te dise quelque chose d'important. Je ne te ferai aucune remarque sur ce que tu as fait cette nuit avec Martin ou même avec n'importe qui d'autre. Mais n'utilise plus jamais Erica pour te venger de moi ou essayer de me rendre jaloux. Pas elle.

Stiles n'en avait plus l'intention. Derek n'avait pas besoin de l'avertir. Pourtant il répondit avec aplomb mais sans animosité.

-Si c'est la seule avec laquelle ça semble te toucher alors pourquoi arrêterais-je?

C'était sa dernière provocation. Il n'en voulait plus vraiment à Derek… pour l'instant. Il savait, en s'engageant dans cette relation, à quoi il devait s'attendre, il s'en rendait enfin compte.

Les règles du jeu étaient simples pourtant.

Il ne devait plus lui en vouloir de préférer Laura à lui. Il était le bouche-trou quand Laura n'était pas là. Mais en compensation, il pouvait quand même avoir un peu d'attention sincère de son amant.

-Parce qu'elle ne mérite pas que tu te serves d'elle, répondit Derek. On l'a déjà trop fait par le passé. Laisse-la en dehors de tes règlements de compte.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres devant les remontrances de l'aîné. Honteux, il baissa les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être un gosse pris en faute pour un caprice.

-Mouais. Je sais, abdiqua-t-il. J'ai un peu perdu les pédales depuis hier. Je fais vraiment n'importe quoi.

Derek resserra ses doigts sur sa nuque et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? D'abord il lui faisait des reproches et ensuite il l'embrassait plus tendrement encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait?

Il ne le comprenait définitivement pas.

Derek accentua la tendre pression et Stiles ferma les yeux à peine une seconde. Juste le temps que son prétendant ne recule à nouveau son visage et ne pose son front contre le sien.

-Tu n'as rien fait avec elle, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Avec Lydia ? Non. Rien du tout, avoua Stiles à mi-voix. J'ai pas pu.

Derek pencha le visage de côté et embrassa le cadet à nouveau. Stiles sentit son cœur faire plusieurs loupés devant tant de douceur, et il frissonna de la tête aux pieds avant que Derek ne se recule soudain avec un regard étrangement vigilant. Comme s'il venait de faire une bêtise.

Enfin Stiles les entendit. Les sirènes qui approchaient du quartier. Il sursauta. Quelqu'un avait dû appeler la police. Son père faisait probablement partie de l'escouade qui arrivait en toute  _discrétion_.

-On va avoir des problèmes avec Whittemore, dit Derek en soupirant. Faut quand même que je te le dise au moins une fois, même si ça sert à rien : si tu ne m'avais pas fuis comme ça, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Stiles gémit plaintivement. Ce baiser, c'était trop beau pour que ça puisse durer ! Il n'aurait tout simplement pas pu se taire et continuer à l'embrasser comme s'il l'appréciait réellement, non ? Il avait fallu qu'il lui fasse un dernier reproche pour équilibrer la balance.

-Ouais. Je suis au courant. Maintenant, va falloir assumer.

-En plus, il va sûrement vouloir se venger. Il faudra faire attention, prévint l'aîné.

-Ouais. Je sais, souffla Stiles découragé. Je sais...

Arrêterait-il un jour de se faire des ennemis?


	42. Je ne voulais pas qu'il entende ça

_Le lendemain..._

Frigorifié par le vent gelé de mars, Stiles ouvrit à la hâte la porte du hangar avant de s'engouffrer au '' _chaud_ '' et de refermer le battant de métal derrière lui.

-Quel temps de merde, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les mains.

Il souffla et un nuage de condensation se forma devant sa bouche.

-A quoi ça sert d'être à l'intérieur s'il fait plus froid que dehors? Se questionna-t-il en restant les bras ballants dans l'entrée.

Il fouilla l'endroit du regard à la recherche de n'importe quel meuble susceptible de préserver des choses de l'humidité ambiante. Il trouva son bonheur près du ''lit'' de Derek. Enfin... Pouvait-il dire '' _leur_ '' lit?

Un sourire vint éclairer son visage à cette pensée et il se dirigea d'un pas sautillant vers l'espèce de commode délabrée qu'il avait repérée. Il y déposa un grand sac de sport qu'il ouvrit pour en extraire trois épaisses couvertures qui atterrirent pêle-mêle sur le matelas, ensuite il prit la boîte de préservatifs gentiment offerte par son père et la rangea dans un des tiroirs.

Après quoi, il récupéra dans un second sac toutes les réserves de nourriture qu'il avait apportées et les fourra dans d'autres tiroirs du même meuble. Il tenait quand même à un minimum de salubrité. Et pour lui, salubrité était synonyme de " _Bouffe_ ". D'autant que, la plupart du temps, Derek et lui avaient des activités plutôt sportives et qu'il valait mieux avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent pour reprendre des forces.

Il posa son pot de pâte à tartiner bien en évidence, accompagné de quelques cuillères qu'il avait discrètement volées dans la cuisine de son père.

-C'est pas un vol puisque c'est à moi... Enfin... Pas vraiment à moi mais...

Stiles secoua la tête pour arrêter de parler tout seul et il déposa un stock conséquent de paquets de mouchoirs et de lingettes lavantes à côté du tout.

Tout ce qu'il fallait pour vivre à peu près bien.

Ses sacs vides furent expédiés vite fait dans un coin et Stiles se déshabilla entièrement avant d'aller s'enfouir, bien emmitouflé dans les couvertures qu'il avait apportées. Il espérait juste que Derek arriverait très vite pour le réchauffer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Un grincement réveilla Stiles de sa semi-somnolence et il aperçut Derek qui entrait dans la pièce. C'était pas trop tôt!

-J'ai failli attendre, commenta-t-il taquin depuis son nid douillet.

Les trois couvertures s'étaient révélées très efficaces finalement.

Derek sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers le lit d'où émergeait maintenant la tête ébouriffée de Stiles. Ce dernier rit doucement, ravi d'avoir réussi à surprendre son motard préféré et il se frotta le bout du nez qui n'avait pas mis longtemps à se refroidir hors de l'abri des couvertures.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda l'aîné en s'empressant de venir à sa rencontre.

Il semblait étonné, certes, mais agréablement. C'était un bon point.

-Je voulais te voir. Et puis je voulais aussi me faire pardonner pour te faire sans arrêt tourner en bourrique volontairement ou non.

-La plupart du temps je crois que c'est quand même volontairement, rectifia Derek en souriant.

Il baissa la tête en sentant quelque chose contre le bout de son pied et il écarquilla les yeux pendant une seconde avant de sourire un peu plus.

-Dis-moi, serais-tu par hasard, peu habillé sous ces couvertures?

-Tu peux venir vérifier si tu veux, proposa Stiles avec un regard malicieux. A moins que tu préfères réfléchir au sens de la vie tout seul dans ton coin...

Derek sembla hésiter un moment se tenant le menton d'un air pensif sous le regard faussement offusqué de Stiles.

-Je pense que la première option est un peu plus intéressante, conclut l'aîné en enlevant son blouson.

-Un peu?

-A peine, confirma Derek en ôtant son t-shirt lentement.

Stiles observa le petit strip-tease improvisé avec enthousiasme en commentant chaque étape jusqu'à ce que son amant se retrouve nu comme un ver et demande l'asile de ses couvertures.

-Lahey et moi, on est vraiment les seuls qui souffrons du froid? Interrogea Stiles en accueillant Derek tout contre lui.

-Vous avez plus de points communs que tu ne le crois, commenta simplement le motard en volant un baiser au cadet. Ton visage est glacé.

-A qui la faute? Rétorqua l'hyperactif en frottant son nez contre le cou de l'aîné.

Derek sourit et obligea Stiles à quitter sa position assise pour finir dos contre le matelas.

-Viens, on va réfléchir au sens de la vie tous les deux, se moqua Derek en embrassant la clavicule, soumise à son regard de prédateur.

-J'ai hâte.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles murmura le prénom de son amant alors qu'il frémissait sous ses douces caresses. Il était au paradis.

Rien ne pouvait l'apaiser mieux que le contact rugueux des joues de Derek contre sa nuque, mieux que ses mains légèrement calleuses sur son ventre, mieux que le contact soyeux et brûlant de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

L'immense salle insalubre soumise aux courants d'air, le son à peine étouffé de la pluie sur les carreaux brisés, le clapotis régulier et rassurant des gouttes d'eau sur le béton nu du sol, il était là son paradis.

L'atmosphère était emplie des sensations ouatées et tièdes qui régnaient toujours après l'amour et de ce silence velouté, que même le plus jeune des deux amants n'oserait briser pour rien au monde.

Le roulement lointain de l'orage n'y changea rien. Stiles se sentait à l'abri, où qu'il soit, tant qu'il était ainsi dans les bras de Derek. C'était idiot, sans doute, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un incurable romantique dans des instants comme celui-là.

Hélas, le bruit feutré d'une sonnerie de téléphone brisa la bulle qu'ils avaient formée autour d'eux et Derek soupira.

-Tu devrais décrocher, marmonna Stiles, bien calé contre l'épaule de son amant.

-Pas maintenant. Si c'est vraiment urgent ils rappelleront. Je préfère m'occuper de ce qui est important en priorité.

L'hyperactif sourit doucement et se lova plus étroitement contre Derek qui resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Stiles remonta prudemment la couverture sur eux et soupira de contentement. Si seulement ce genre de moment pouvait être moins rare.

-On devrait faire ça plus souvent, murmura-t-il.

-C'est tout ce que je demande depuis le début, glissa Derek distraitement le regard plongé dans le vide au-dessus de lui. Et c'est pour ça que tu as ta propre clé...

-Bon alors, je propose " _trois nuits par semaine"_ , plaisanta l'hyperactif en fredonnant la chanson.

-Je vais pas tenir...

-T'es pas si vieux que ça. Si on compte quatre orgasmes par soirée ça fait pas grand-chose en une semaine, se moqua le cadet.

Il imaginait sans peine Derek en train de rouler des yeux en réaction à sa boutade.

-Nan, sans blaguer cette fois, reprit Stiles. Faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. On pourra pas se voir tous les soirs de toute façon. Surtout que Reyes, Lahey et Boyd voudront certainement encore organiser des trucs.

-Je vais les envoyer balader tout simplement, assura Derek. Comme ça ils arrêteront un peu de me faire chier avec _leurs_ histoires de cul.

-De quoi tu parles? Questionna immédiatement Stiles en se redressant sur un coude pour pouvoir dévisager son voisin de lit avec curiosité. Tu connais les raisons de leur dispute?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en souriant malgré tout.

-Ils ont essayé vaguement de m'expliquer mais je n'ai pas tout saisi. Ils ne voulaient pas me dire clairement quel était le problème mais je crois avoir compris que c'était une histoire de baise.

-Quand tu dis '' _baise_ '' tu veux dire sentiments, c'est ça? Répliqua Stiles pour essayer de comprendre un peu mieux son amant qu'il considérait comme un handicapé émotionnel.

-Ouais, je pense que c'est une connerie de ce genre, grommela Derek pensif. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'ils essayaient de me faire passer comme message mais je crois que tu faisais aussi partie du problème.

Stiles se figea un instant pour réfléchir au sens de la phrase et à ses implications.

-Tu penses qu'ils savent pour nous? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Bah, non. Et puis, si c'était le cas, je vois pas pourquoi ils se seraient disputés entre eux et pas avec moi.

-Peut-être que si, tenta Stiles en pleine réflexion. S'il y a deux camps. Il pourrait y avoir ceux qui sont d'accord et ceux qui n'acceptent pas.

-Ils m'en auraient parlé directement pour me tirer les vers du nez s'ils avaient des soupçons. Ils ne sont pas du genre à comploter derrière le dos des gens. Enfin pas derrière le mien en tout cas.

-Mais tu as bien entendu les remarques qu'ils ont faites la dernière fois..., insista le cadet. Juste avant de se disputer, ils ont parlé de...

-Oui, je m'en rappelle. Mais ce n'était qu'une remarque en l'air. Ils n'ont pas vraiment quelque chose contre. C'est seulement une expression.

-Ben moi, j'aime pas ce genre de réflexe à la con, rétorqua Stiles mécontent. Je sais que pour beaucoup c'est un réflexe de dire '' _ça fait tapette_ '' ou '' _espèce de pd_ '' mais ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde le fait que c'est plus intelligent.

-Allons, ne t'énerve pas comme ça, le réconforta Derek en l'enlaçant plus fortement. Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre que c'est des conneries. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on ne peut pas faire grand-chose contre, c'est tout. Alors autant ignorer les cons et vivre comme on peut.

Stiles souffla et changea de position pour se coucher entre les jambes de Derek puis croisa ses bras sur le torse de celui-ci, lui attribuant la fonction d'oreiller, enfin il posa son menton contre ses poignets pour regarder son amant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu m'as convaincu. Mais je sais pas si j'arriverai aussi bien que toi à encaisser ce genre de remarque indéfiniment.

-Elles ne m'atteignent pas, avoua Derek en glissant ses mains jusqu'aux reins de l'hyperactif. Après tout je ne suis pas vraiment gay à l'origine. Tu es le seul mec avec qui j'ai... ce genre de relation.

-Tu es Stilesexuel? Proposa le plus jeune.

L'aîné sourit et hissa Stiles pour qu'il soit installé sur lui plus confortablement.

-Peut-être...

Stiles sourit à son tour et se pencha pour embrasser chastement son amant.

-Ne fais pas ton timide, chuchota-t-il. Tu peux me le dire si tu ne peux plus te passer de moi et de mon corps de rêve.

Derek arqua un sourcil.

-Corps de rêve?

-C'était méchant ça, rit Stiles en tapotant mollement la poitrine de Derek faute d'avoir assez de marge de manœuvre pour le frapper réellement. J'ai commencé des cours de sport, exprès pour avoir plus de muscles.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit il y a environ huit mois que tu serais bientôt aussi musclé que Schwarzeneger?

-Comment tu peux te rappeler de ça franchement, marmonna l'hyperactif.

-Je me souviens de tout ce que tu m'as dit depuis notre rencontre, riposta Derek sûr de lui. Surtout les ''Oh ouiii-''

Par réflexe, Stiles le fit taire d'un baiser un peu brutal dans sa précipitation.

-Je crois que c'est bon. T'as gagné. Je suis sûr que t'as raison. T'es le plus fort voilà, abdiqua le cadet gêné pour qu'il ne recommence pas. Ne refais jamais ça. Espèce de dindonneau maléfique.

-Tu veux bien me faire taire encore une fois alors? Demanda Derek avec un sourire en coin.

Stiles roula des yeux avant d'obtempérer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles entrouvrit les yeux encore à moitié endormi et pencha la tête sur le côté pour admirer le visage pensif de Derek qui caressait distraitement son dos. Il paraissait soucieux. L'hyperactif se demandait à quoi il réfléchissait.

-Ça va? S'enquit-il d'une voix pâteuse en appuyant du bout de l'index entre les deux sourcils froncés.

-Ouais, marmonna Derek en quittant son air inquiet pour reprendre sa neutralité habituelle.

-Alors pourquoi t'as cette vilaine ride du lion? Tu as des problèmes?

-Plein.

-Mais y en a un qui te turlupine plus que les autres en ce moment apparemment, remarqua Stiles. Si c'est privé je te promets que j'en parlerai à personne.

-Ce n'est pas privé. C'est juste... Je me demande quand la police va venir nous chercher des noises à cause d'hier soir.

-Si ce n'est que ça, souffla Stiles en se détendant immédiatement. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Martin n'a pas porté plainte. Elle n'a pas voulu et elle n'aurait pas pu même si elle avait voulu d'ailleurs.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi?

-Facile, j'ai écouté  _involontairement_  une conversation de mon père au téléphone ce matin, confia Stiles en riant doucement.

-T'es une vraie petite fouine en réalité, ricana Derek. Qu'est-ce que t'as entendu d'autre? Pourquoi elle ne peut pas porter plainte?

-Parce que l'installation n'était pas conforme aux règles de sécurité. Juridiquement elle est fautive. Tous les frais seront pour elle.

-Je vais les payer, affirma l'aîné. Je lui dois bien ça.

-Et comment tu vas faire? Tu te rends compte du prix que ça doit coûter? Tu crois vraiment que ton oncle sera d'accord?

-Je suis majeur, je te rappelle. Je fais ce que je veux de ma fortune.

-Ta fortune, carrément? Répéta Stiles en haussant un sourcil. Tu te prends pour un millionnaire?

Derek le regarda avec étonnement et perplexité pendant un moment.

-Mais j'en suis un, dit-il.

-Ah?

-Comment crois-tu que je puisse vivre dans un manoir de cette taille ou que mon oncle puisse avoir une voiture comme ça? Et encore, il en a une dizaine d'autres du même genre. Sans compter toutes les parts que nous avons dans différentes grosses sociétés et le fait qu'on possède à peu près le quart de la ville. Tu devrais te remettre à jour, se moqua Derek. Si on combine la fortune des membres de ma famille on atteint facilement les environs d'une centaine de millions.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir échangé de rôle avec Martin, commenta Stiles. Je suis Cendrillon et je me tape le prince héritier.

-C'est à peu près ça oui.

-Eh bien... Si notre histoire vire au conte de fée, je sens que ça va être drôle. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, c'est pas moi qui porte la robe. Moi je suis le preux chevalier sur son fidèle destrier.

-Si tu veux me chevaucher je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, susurra Derek en le fixant avec excitation. Ça me plairait même assez. Même carrément en fait.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, claironna Stiles en se redressant sur ses genoux.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles s'esclaffa en voyant les yeux ronds de Derek lorsqu'il sortit sa collation de midi de la vieille commode.

-Tu veux des chips?

-D'où tu sors tout ça? Demanda l'aîné, affichant le même air qu'un enfant qui voit un lapin sortir du chapeau d'un magicien.

-J'ai apporté des réserves. C'est pas un scoop si je t'avoue que j'aime bien avoir le ventre plein.

Le regard de Derek devint pervers et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire une obscénité, Stiles lui colla son bien le plus précieux entre les mains.

-Tiens je te lègue momentanément mon pot de Nutella, fais-en bon usage.

-Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que tu me dises ça, fit remarquer Derek en dévissant le couvercle. Tu as pris du pain aussi?

-T'es fou! Je le bouffe à la barbare moi! S'exclama Stiles. Juste les doigts et pour les cas vraiment extrêmes, la cuillère.

-C'est pas l'inverse... normalement? Interrogea l'aîné qui paraissait vraiment amusé par le comportement de l'hyperactif.

-Pas avec moi! Mais faut comprendre, ça cache une logique tout à fait explicable dit-il, plongeant derechef son index dans le pot.

Il continua à babiller des explications sans queue ni tête pour que Derek connaisse bien le pourquoi du comment tout en mangeant sans discontinuer les différentes friandises qu'il avait apportées.

Derek lui, restait muet et ne mangeait rien, se contentant de rester couché sur le flanc, la tête reposant contre sa paume, alors qu'il dévorait des yeux la bête curieuse présente à ses côtés. Stiles profitait de ce moment, bien plus que l'aîné ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il avait l'attention pleine et entière de Derek. Il jubilait devant sa fascination, devant son regard intense, devant son expression possessive. En cet instant magique, personne d'autre que Stiles ne pourrait occuper sa pensée. Il était le seul.

Alors il blaguait, il parlait sans pause, il batifolait avec plaisir en ne quittant pas une seule fois les yeux de Derek. Et il se réjouissait au moindre sourire de son amant taciturne, enfin heureux de profiter de sa bonne humeur.

Après avoir testé la méthode forte, pourquoi ne pas essayer la méthode douce pour gagner l'exclusivité de Derek? Ça semblait bien plus efficace et c'était beaucoup plus agréable pour tous les deux.

Au bout d'un moment, Stiles se rendit compte que l'aîné ne quittait pratiquement plus son pot de pâte à tartiner des yeux.

-Tiens, t'en veux? Proposa Stiles. C'est super bon. T'en as déjà mangé j'imagine?

-Bah, non. Je suis pas trop fan de tout ce qui est sucré, répondit Derek.

-Mais c'est pas une sucrerie comme les autres. Ça c'est un classique. Faut absolument que tu goûtes. En plus je vois bien que t'en as envie depuis tout à l'heure.

-C'est pas vraiment ça qui me fait envie, avoua le motard d'une voix rauque.

Stiles releva un sourcil avant de plonger son doigt dans le chocolat et de le mettre dans sa bouche. Il vit le regard de Derek s'illuminer alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce qu'il fixait avec concupiscence depuis tout à l'heure.

-T'es sûr que tu n'en veux pas? Provoqua-t-il, suçant consciencieusement son doigt pour en ôter toute trace de chocolat.

Derek plissa les yeux en inspirant profondément. Il se redressa d'un coup et attrapa la main tentatrice de l'hyperactif pour l'éloigner du pot.

-Tu préfères le manger sur autre chose? Plaisanta Stiles.

Le regard de Derek changea et l'hyperactif cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-J'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Il se retrouva rapidement plaqué contre le matelas, dominé par le monstre qu'il venait de créer. Derek prit le pot de Nutella dans sa main et son petit sourire sadique au coin des lèvres informa Stiles sur ses projets  _culinaires_.

-Non, arrête t'es fou, ça va coller atrocement et on va être tout poisseux! Refusa l'hyperactif en gigotant pour échapper à son tyran.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le réconforta Derek. J'ai vu tout à l'heure que tu avais judicieusement apporté de quoi nettoyer tout ça quand j'en aurais terminé avec toi.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça? Rit Stiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ouais, 'Pa, je suis chez un ami.

-'' _Tu aurais pu me le dire à l'avance au lieu de me laisser m'inquiéter_ '', reprocha le shérif.

-Désolé, s'excusa Stiles en se retenant de gémir alors que Derek s'amusait à lui embrasser toute la longueur du dos. J'y ai pas pensé.

-'' _Je m'en suis rendu compte, figure-toi! Préviens-moi la prochaine fois._ ''

Couché sur le ventre, bien confortablement enfoui entre les oreillers, l'adolescent était à la merci de son amant qui s'appliquait consciencieusement à le faire craquer.

En effet, cet irrésistible salaud avait entrepris de caresser sensuellement les fesses de Stiles tout en dévorant de baisers sa colonne vertébrale.

-Hum hum, oui..., acquiesça Stiles en se mordant la lèvre pour éviter le faire une boulette. Et sinon, c'est tout?...Bon,... alors on se voit... ce soir.

Il savait pertinemment que sa respiration irrégulière hachait malencontreusement les phrases et il priait pour que son père ne se pose pas de questions. Il voulut raccrocher parce qu'il devenait clairement impossible d'empêcher sa voix de le trahir.

-'' _Attends!_ '' S'exclama le shérif à l'autre bout du fil. '' _Je ne t'appelais pas que pour ça_.''

L'hyperactif jura par tous les dieux lorsque Derek suréleva son bassin pour avoir un meilleur accès afin d' _approfondir_  son jeu.

-O-Oui?, glapit Stiles en mordant le dos de son majeur.

-'' _Je voulais savoir comment s'était passé la fête pour toi hier soir._ ''

-T-Très bi-en, haleta l'adolescent en se reprenant immédiatement. C'était géni-Aah...le.

-'' _Euh, Stiles, ça va? Tu as une voix bizarre..._ '', questionna l'adulte soupçonneux.

-Nan, c'est OK. Tout va bien. Réussit-il à lâcher à peu près normalement.

-'' _J'ai eu un appel ce matin..._ ''

Stiles enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller en écoutant vaguement ce que son père lui disait alors qu'il avait toute les peines du monde à ne pas réagir trop bruyamment à ce que Derek lui faisait subir. Il gémit faiblement pendant que son amant sadique ne se souciait pas une seule seconde de l'embarras dans lequel il le mettait. Il le dévorait sans état d'âme, ne lui accordant aucun répit, ne lui laissant pas un instant l'occasion d'oublier ce qui se passait derrière lui. Et pratiquement  _en lui_  d'ailleurs, étant donnée la curiosité de la langue aventureuse de Derek.

-''...  _Tu en dis quoi?_ '' Demanda enfin le shérif après un long monologue dont Stiles n'avait pas intégré un traître mot.

-J-J'en sais...rien! s'écria-t-il au bord du gouffre. On peut...pas- peut pas...

-'' _J'ai besoin d'une réponse. Maintenant_ '', affirma catégoriquement son père.

-Question? Supplia presque l'hyperactif alors que sa voix flanchait. Ta quest-

C'était insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. La bouche gourmande de Derek et sa langue taquine allaient bientôt avoir raison de lui. Il ne voulait pas jouir avec son père au téléphone.

Le shérif soupira dans le combiné.

-'' _Je te demandais si tu savais quelque chose sur la fête d'hier soir et le problème qu'il y a eu.'_ '

-Oui, non, je- je- Oh mon dieu! Je t'en supplie arrête! Quémanda Stiles d'une voix suppliante.

En guise de réponse, Derek attrapa ses cuisses d'autorité et les ramena vers lui hâtivement. Ses cheveux courts effleurèrent la chute de rein du cadet qui laissa son portable tomber. Ce dernier glissa du bord du matelas et fut vite oublié. Stiles hoqueta alors que Derek s'occupait maintenant des deux autres parties les plus sensibles de son anatomie.

Il suffoqua en sentant son seuil limite proche d'être atteint.

Derek le titilla avec plus d'ardeur encore alors qu'il savait que Stiles ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il le pelota plus vivement et le cerveau de Stiles découvrit des étoiles.

Il geignit piteusement lorsque Derek l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit par lui-même et il ne put que subir en espérant que son amant allait se montrer charitable pour une fois et le laisser atteindre l'orgasme rapidement.

Mais ça ne semblait pas être dans ses plans.

Stiles ne pouvait que quémander vainement en faisant tout pour ne pas entendre les bruits extrêmement obscènes et excitants de succion entre ses jambes.

-Oh putain, je te hais! Maudit-il en se cambrant.

Derek rit discrètement et Stiles n'y tint plus. Il se libéra dans la main de l'aîné en retenant son cri contre sa propre paume maltraitée par ses dents.

Exténué par l'effort, il resta dans la même position alors que Derek remontait lentement vers sa nuque en marquant plusieurs zones de sa peau pâle avec ses canines joueuses.

L'esprit encore embrouillé, Stiles eut un éclair de lucidité et tâtonna sur le sol à la recherche de son portable.

-Oh merde...

Il n'avait pas raccroché. Son père avait tout entendu.

Paniqué, il coupa la communication en crispant les doigts sur son téléphone.

-Merde, se plaignit-il en laissant son front tomber contre son avant-bras. Je suis trop con. Putain la honte.

Derek ricana, en terminant un tout dernier suçon, puis il embrassa l'épaule découverte de son jeune amant.

-Tu lui as offert un concert gratuit.

Stiles voulut le frapper pour le punir mais à la place un rire nerveux franchit ses lèvres.

-Dis, je peux pas venir habiter chez toi, au manoir? Demanda-t-il. Ou même ici, ça m'irait... Je ne veux plus  _jamais_  retourner chez moi. C'est trop la honte.

-Mais non, va, t'inquiète. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ça arrive, le réconforta Derek dont le ton hilare ne laissait aucun doute quant à son absence flagrante de compassion. Et puis, imagine! Ça aurait pu être pire.

-Ah oui tu crois ça, toi? Rétorqua Stiles, désabusé.

-Et comment! Il aurait pu... nous  _voir_.

L'hyperactif frissonna de la tête aux pieds avec horreur. Ça aurait été une abomination. Il se serait immédiatement acheté un billet d'avion pour se cacher au fond d'un trou le plus loin possible de toute civilisation.

-Arrête de dire des horreurs pareilles, reprocha-t-il en donnant un petit coup d'épaule à Derek. Sinon je vais faire des cauchemars.

L'aîné sourit contre sa nuque et remonta la couverture sur eux.

-Je serai là pour te les faire oublier, murmura-t-il.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek tira sur le sweat de l'hyperactif pour lui dégager la tête et prit brièvement possession de ses lèvres. Stiles baissa les bras et aida à son tour l'aîné à s'habiller sans oublier de partager quelques bécots entre chaque vêtement mis.

Stiles tentait tant bien que mal de mettre sa première chaussure quand Derek décida de lui enlacer brusquement la taille pour le ramener sur le lit.

-Mais enfin, laisse-moi mettre mes shoes, rit Stiles. Et puis arrête, tu me chatouilles!

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être sensible, taquina le motard en continuant à pianoter un rythme imaginaire sur la taille et le ventre du cadet. C'est fou ça.

L'hyperactif réussit enfin à enfiler sa deuxième chaussure et il fourra les lacets contre son talon, ayant la flemme de les attacher correctement.

-Demain soir tu viendras? Demanda Derek en le laissant se relever.

-Peut-être, répondit évasivement le plus jeune. On verra si t'es sage pendant la journée.

-Je serai doux comme un agneau, juré.

-Ne jure pas ou tu le regretteras demain lorsque tu voudras faire une connerie.

Derek sembla y réfléchir un instant puis il se leva lui aussi de leur lit.

-OK. Je ferai de mon mieux mais je ne te promets rien. Ça te va mieux?

-Ça a le mérite d'être honnête au moins. Je préfère, confia Stiles en souriant.

-Très bien. On verra bien demain comment je m'en sortirai.

Stiles observa la place qu'ils avaient occupée toute la journée l'un contre l'autre et son visage rayonnant se fendit d'un grand sourire. Ils avaient passé une journée entière à faire l'amour et à se marrer sans qu'une seule dispute d'aucune sorte ne vienne obscurcir ce moment à deux.

C'était un jour parfait.

Les deux adolescents sortirent du hangar et son propriétaire ferma les portes à clé avant de suivre Stiles en bas des escaliers.

-Tu es garé vers où? Demanda-t-il.

-Le même endroit que la dernière fois, répondit Stiles.

-Ai-je le droit de t'y accompagner?

-Tu peux même me donner le bras si tu veux, plaisanta l'hyperactif en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il s'agrippa au bras replié de son protecteur et s'appuya contre lui.

-Je ne suis pas ton déambulateur non plus, fit remarquer l'aîné taquin.

-Tu serais le plus beau et le plus sexy des déambulateurs si tu décidais de choisir cette voie professionnelle, déclara-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Tu dis souvent des choses de mec bourré même quand t'es sobre.

-C'est un talent caché que je cultive depuis des années, répondit Stiles.

-Tu devrais t'en trouver des plus intelligents franchement...

-Hey!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Le moment de vérité, souffla Stiles pour lui-même en s'arrêtant devant le salon.

-Stiles, tu es rentré? Demanda le shérif en se tournant vers lui. Ah, mais quelle question. Vu tes activités ça doit être le cas.

Bouché bée, l'adolescent fixa son père avec des yeux ronds alors que l'homme souriait. Il venait vraiment de dire ce qu'il croyait qu'il venait de dire?  _Vraiment?_ Son père... Qui pratiquait le double langage, à connotation...sexuelle. Rahh il y croyait pas!

Les mains de l'hyperactif devinrent moites alors que son visage se colorait d'un joli rouge tomate.

-J'ai oublié de raccrocher, marmonna Stiles entre ses dents et en baissant le regard.

-J'ai entendu ça, se moqua le shérif. Je ne vais pas te demander si tu as passé une bonne journée puisque je crois déjà en connaître la réponse. Tu as faim?

-Des fois je comprends mieux de qui je tiens le plus, maugréa l'adolescent en se frottant la nuque. T'es gênant franchement.

-Désolé de m'amuser de la situation, plaisanta le shérif en se levant. J'ai commandé des pizzas, ça te va? Et puis on a déjà eu _la_  conversation donc je pense que ce n'est pas la peine que j'insiste, n'est-ce pas?

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, mâchonna Stiles entre ses dents.

L'adulte passa à côté de lui en lui tapotant l'épaule avec une joyeuse compassion puis il se rendit dans la cuisine.

-Tu me la présenteras quand? Questionna-t-il en riant.

Stiles gémit plaintivement et frappa sa paume contre son front. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça?


	43. Tu aurais dû me croire

_Le lendemain..._

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, marmonna Stiles en mordillant le bout de son pouce.

Derek tourna un œil vaguement intéressé vers lui tout en gardant une pose qui pouvait convaincre Rivera qu'il écoutait son cours.

-Je sens qu'il va arriver quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui, continua l'hyperactif. Quelque chose de pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

-Tu parles comme un gosse quand t'as peur, commenta Derek qui jouait avec son stylo.

-Bah ouais, mais j'ai peur. Donc c'est une assez bonne excuse, rétorqua Stiles.

-T'inquiète pas comme ça. Et arrête de gigoter c'est chiant.

-Mais-

-Stop, ordonna Derek. C'est ridicule. Il va rien se passer.

-De quoi vous parlez? Demanda Erica en se penchant vers eux.

-De Whittemore, répondit le leader.

-Pourquoi il vous inquiète? Questionna Boyd à son tour.

-Moi, il ne m'inquiète pas, grogna Derek. Mais Stilinski craint pour ses miches parce que c'est lui qui a fait annuler la fête de samedi soir.

Les trois amis de Derek se tournèrent tous d'un coup vers les deux fautifs.

-Quoi?! s'exclama Erica à mi-voix avec un air ahuri. Mais tu nous l'as pas dit!

-Bah, je vous le dis maintenant, répliqua l'aîné l'air blasé.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement? Interrogea Isaac. Nous, on a seulement entendu des rumeurs.

Voyant que Derek ne voulait pas leur répondre, Stiles prit les devants et répondit à sa place.

-Hale et moi on s'est cassé la gueule sur Whittemore et on a défoncé la structure qui soutenait la scène. Après ça, tout le bordel est parti faire le Titanic en plein milieu de la piscine.

Erica et Isaac pouffèrent en imaginant la scène et Stiles grimaça. Il n'avait pas encore assez de recul pour trouver ça drôle. Heureusement Boyd ne semblait pas particulièrement amusé par la situation et l'hyperactif lui en fut presque reconnaissant. Lui au moins, comprenait son embarras. Il était bouffé par la culpabilité et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte à part Derek qui ne cessait de tenter de lui faire lâcher prise sur le sujet...En pure perte!

Rivera passait à côté des tables pour rendre les derniers tests. Stiles observa fièrement son A+ avant de se tourner vers son voisin qui retourna sa feuille avec un air las pour ne plus voir sa note.

Le cadet tendit la main pour soulever le coin du contrôle et se pinça les lèvres.

-Oh...F comme...

Derek fixa son attention sur lui sans rien dire, ne l'interrompant pas cette fois-ci.

-Oui? Se moqua l'aîné en voyant l'inspiration de son amant déguerpir en vitesse. F comme...?

Stiles gonfla les joues, vexé.

-Comme... Comme... Comme... Fenouil?

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, ricana l'aîné. Déjà la première fois tu ne savais pas quoi dire.

L'hyperactif croisa les bras pour bouder et détourna les yeux de son voisin qui continua à se foutre de lui pendant une bonne partie du cours.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Cette journée passait avec une lenteur désespérante qui mettait les nerfs de Stiles à rude épreuve. Il était constamment sur ses gardes, voulant pouvoir se défendre si jamais on l'attaquait. Chaque seconde, il s'attendait à voir surgir Jackson au coin d'un couloir pour lui casser la gueule. En réalité, Stiles doutait grandement qu'il fasse quelque chose d'aussi direct et irréfléchi. Il devait plutôt comploter dans l'ombre, préparant un plan tordu. L'attaque frontale n'était pas son style. Hélas, ce n'était pas le seul souci de l'hyperactif. Plusieurs fois il avait croisé le regard de Scott et il voyait bien qu'il lui en voulait. Que ce soit pour leur dispute ou pour samedi soir, il n'en savait rien et ça n'avait pas grande importance. Il savait seulement que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire de le convaincre de lui pardonner. Déjà il devrait trouver le courage d'aller lui parler et pour lui, ce n'était pas la moindre des difficultés.

Peut-être qu'au fond ça se ferait naturellement? Il doutait mais il espérait. Heureusement qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Derek.

Il se dit qu'en cet instant, Scott n'était pas une priorité car son obsession de la journée, Jackson, le fixait de loin avec obstination.

C'était plutôt flippant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

' _J'ai été assez sage pour toi?_ '

Stiles sourit en jetant un regard en coin à son amant qui gardait un visage impassible à l'autre bout de la table. Comment faisait-il pour conserver toujours un air neutre même quand il pensait à des choses si peu innocentes? Lui, il rougissait toujours comme une pucelle effarouchée et ça l'énervait au plus haut point. C'était injuste qu'il soit le seul à être embarrassé à chaque fois.

' _La journée n'est pas encore terminée_ ', répondit-il en souriant.

' _J'aimerais avancer le temps_ '

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Mon dieu qu'il pouvait être mignon quand il le voulait. Ça ne se voyait pas sous ses grands airs de monsieur grognon mais en fait c'était un romantique.

' _T'es sûr que tu veux pas qu'on réessaie les chiottes_?'

Le sourire de l'hyperactif disparut d'un coup.

Rectification.

Derek était un con. Et il n'était pas romantique pour un sou.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

En fin d'après-midi, Stiles n'avait toujours perçu aucun signe menaçant de la part de Jackson à part ses regards un peu trop insistants.

Derek était parti encore une fois rencontrer quelqu'un au conseil des élèves et, pendant ce temps, l'hyperactif était obligé de rester avec Boyd dans la bibliothèque. Ce dernier travaillait avec son binôme de chimie.

Autant dire que Stiles s'ennuyait ferme en plus de baliser comme un malade.

Et il attendait.

Et il attendait encore.

Même l'aiguille des secondes sur sa montre paraissait apathique voire perverse car, quand il la quittait des yeux il se demandait si elle ne se mettait pas à tourner à l'envers.

-Pff...

Mais que faisait Derek exactement? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait '' _rendre visite_ '' à un membre du conseil. Pourquoi allait-il là-bas? Il avait des problèmes? Il aurait pu l'y emmener non? Ça lui aurait évité cet ennui mortel.

Quand son portable vibra contre sa cuisse, Stiles le sortit immédiatement de sa poche avec fébrilité. Enfin un peu d'action!

Un message de l'homme de ses rêves apparemment. Il l'ouvrit.

' _Viens au club de natation._ '

En gros, viens où je t'ordonne d'aller, point.

Que d'amabilité dans cette simple phrase! Et il voulait vraiment qu'il se ramène après ça? Il aurait au moins pu mettre un '' _s'il te plaît_ '' ou même un '' _je veux faire des cochonneries dans l'eau_ '' ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui aurait pu lui donner une raison valable de s'y rendre.

Un nouveau message arriva alors qu'il fixait le premier et il l'ouvrit sans attendre.

' _Dépêche-toi_ '

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Mais quel gros con, maugréa-t-il.

Il rangea tout de même ses affaires et se leva sous le regard perplexe de Boyd.

-Où tu vas?

-Hale me demande de le rejoindre, répondit Stiles en remettant son portable dans sa poche. J'y vais.

-Attends, je vais t'accompagner, répondit Boyd en commençant à ranger ses affaires sous le regard mécontent de son binôme.

-Non c'est bon, l'interrompit l'hyperactif. Je vais y aller seul. Ne te gêne pas pour moi.

Le garçon sembla hésiter un moment en observant celui qu'il était censé protéger puis il se pinça les lèvres et se rassit.

-Fais gaffe, avertit Boyd en le suivant des yeux. Et ne te perds pas en route.

-Ça ira, je me grouille.

Et Stiles quitta la bibliothèque sans un regard en arrière.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek s'était moqué toute la journée des angoisses de Stiles, les traitant même de ridicules, les qualifiant de réaction de gamins.

'' _Que pouvait donc Jackson contre eux cinq?_ '' Qu'il disait sans arrêt.

Si la situation virait à la bagarre, ils avaient l'avantage du nombre! Qu'il ajoutait ensuite.

Oui, sauf que Derek n'avait pas tout prévu. Il n'avait pas prévu que Jackson avait autant d'esclaves à sa botte.

Et ils se retrouvaient là, dans les locaux du club de natation sans savoir pourquoi ni comment ils avaient finalement accepté d'y venir - alors que le lycée n'allait pas tarder à fermer ses portes. Ils étaient dos à dos, cernés par Jackson et ses nouveaux associés.

La bande de Keith. Bien sûr.

Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.

Il  _fallait_  que ce soit eux. Pour qu'ils aient leur vengeance. Tous les sept. Sept contre deux. C'était ça le vrai courage !

Mais la lâcheté, ça les travaillait pas beaucoup apparemment. Ils arboraient tous des sourires narquois, des rictus moqueurs. Ils étaient fiers d'eux, les crétins. Et il y avait quand même un peu de quoi.

Ni Derek, ni Stiles, n'avaient vu le coup venir. Enfin surtout le premier.

Après un tour d'horizon, le second remarqua que Matt était le seul qui affichait une tête d'enterrement. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Mais ce n'était pas son principal problème pour l'instant.

-Bien, bien, bien, jubila Jackson en s'avançant d'un pas conquérant vers eux. Qu'avons-nous donc là?

Derek se campa fermement sur ses jambes, prêt à se battre si nécessaire. Stiles l'imita avec moins d'assurance et recula pour que leurs dos soient en contact. Il fallait qu'il se rappelle des conseils de Terry. Il lui avait déjà appris plusieurs techniques. Il fallait qu'il s'en souvienne. Et vite. Mais le stress ne l'aidait pas. Loin de là.

Première règle, une vigilance de tous les instants.

Bien, en voilà déjà une qu'il n'avait pas suivie.

Quelle était la seconde déjà?

Ne pas aller dans des endroits peu fréquentés.

Bon... Il allait vraiment devoir apprendre un peu mieux à appliquer ses leçons.

S'il s'en sortait en un seul morceau.

Par contre il pouvait encore se rattraper pour la troisième règle.

Étudier son environnement.

Il se fit un petit topo. Il était à trois mètres environ du grand bassin, un mètre des adversaires qui l'entouraient, un centimètre de son seul allié.

Pour l'instant ça pouvait aller.

Mais ce n'était pas très rassurant non plus.

-Pressentiments ridicules, hein? Dit-il à voix basse à l'intention de Derek.

-Ta gueule, répondit l'aîné en grognant.

Stiles réprima un sourire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se chamailler.

-Alors, je vous avais prévenus que j'aurais une petite revanche, n'est-ce pas? commenta Jackson, affichant un rictus mauvais. Figurez-vous que je n'étais pas le seul à vouloir m'amuser avec vous ! Nous voilà donc réunis tous ensemble pour jouer un peu. J'espère que leur présence ne vous dérange pas ?

Il était si fier de lui, si sûr de lui, que Stiles aurait bien aimé lui arracher ce sourire arrogant.

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il avec un air sauvage. Après tout, comme on dit, plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

Jackson sourit un peu plus ainsi que ses alliés. Il y eut même quelques ricanements épars dans le cercle.

-Eh bien, je suis soulagé, répondit Whittemore, ironique. Parce qu'on avait prévu de vous faire faire un peu d'exercice ce soir.

Stiles se demandait quand ils allaient commencer à frapper. Parce que c'était ce qui allait se passer, ce soir, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Surtout quand on voyait les battes de base-ball que plusieurs d'entre eux caressaient avec jubilation. Il détestait vraiment ce sport surtout quand on le menaçait avec une batte.

Que pourraient-ils faire, Derek et lui, contre eux tous? Ils étaient bien trop nombreux et ils étaient armés. Ils allaient se faire passer à tabac. Peut-être même pendant toute la nuit, si leurs adversaires étaient suffisamment motivés.

Dick commençait à faire tourner sa batte dans son poing en avançant lentement vers eux. Aussitôt ses amis approchèrent eux aussi d'un pas, avec des mines menaçantes.

Le cercle se referma plus hermétiquement autour d'eux.

Jackson, quant à lui, recula en souriant toujours.

-Vous pouvez y aller, dit-il en faisant un petit signe de main blasé.

Aussitôt ils se jetèrent tous sur le couple.

Stiles esquiva précipitamment un premier coup de batte et fit un croche-pied à Ken qui tomba sur le dos en poussant un cri de rage.

Mais Dick s'était aussi attaqué à lui et l'avait attrapé par la nuque le faisant s'agenouiller.

-Whaaa! Paniqua l'hyperactif en se laissant brusquement tomber à quatre pattes pour lui échapper.

Il essayait de se relever lorsque ses deux adversaires s'amusèrent à frapper le sol juste devant lui. Un sursaut de panique le fit se retrouver sur les fesses. Son instinct de survie boosté au maximum, il recula à vive allure dans cette position ridicule, pédalant des bras et des jambes. Il parcourut ainsi plusieurs mètres.

Un coup d'œil rapide à Derek lui apprit qu'il s'en sortait avec beaucoup plus de classe et d'aisance que lui.

Trouvant enfin une occasion de se redresser, Stiles en profita pour faire basculer une pile de planches de natation entre lui et ses adversaires. Ce fut une brillante idée puisque les deux salopards trébuchèrent dessus et s'étalèrent magnifiquement l'un sur l'autre.

Pendant qu'ils se relevaient avec quelques difficultés, Stiles continuait à trotter pour s'éloigner d'eux le plus possible. Il sortit son portable afin de tenter d'appeler du secours mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à valider la touche d'appel, une douleur insupportable se diffusa dans tout son bras.

Il recula pour échapper à la batte de Ken qui venait sûrement de lui casser un os, compte tenu de la force du coup.

-Ah putain, grogna Stiles de douleur en tenant son poignet dans sa main valide.

Ça faisait extrêmement mal.

A force de reculer à l'aveuglette, l'hyperactif était parvenu de l'autre côté du bassin sans se rendre compte que le second connard avait fait le tour dans l'autre sens afin de le surprendre par derrière.

Il n'avait plus d'échappatoire.

Les deux mastodontes le cernaient et le narguaient en faisant des moulinets avec leurs saloperies de battes.

C'était franchement pas la joie.

Côté puissance, Stiles savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser, alors autant miser sur la ruse et la rapidité. Ou plutôt sur les coups foireux.

Ses plans ne fonctionnaient qu'une fois sur cinq et Scott pouvait en témoigner. Mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Et puis de toute façon, avait-il le choix?

Il infléchit sa marche à reculons de façon à se rapprocher du bassin sous leurs regards moqueurs et leurs ricanements excités.

Ils croyaient l'avoir.

Ils avaient tort.

Bientôt son talon toucha le bord de la piscine.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus son épaule et s'arrêta en voyant l'étendue d'eau juste derrière lui.

-C'est con, hein? Commenta Ken en brandissant sa batte.

-Tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant, grinça Dick en levant son arme au-dessus de sa tête.

Ils prirent tous les deux leur élan avec l'intention de le pousser à l'eau, mais au dernier moment Stiles se jeta à plat ventre. Le mouvement lui occasionna une douleur aiguë dans son bras blessé et il gémit un bref instant. D'autres cris, de colère cette fois, firent écho au sien et il se retourna pour constater le résultat de l'opération.

Ses tourmenteurs s'agitaient dans la flotte en pestant comme des damnés.

Stiles se releva vivement en grimaçant de douleur, s'agissait pas de traîner, ils allaient vite sortir de l'eau et remettre ça. Le répit serait de courte durée mais il prit le temps d'évaluer la situation de Derek. Il constata, un peu soulagé, qu'un de ses assaillants gisait à terre, peut-être pas inconscient, mais très certainement sonné. Keith était donc hors-jeu.

Kevin le rejoignit bientôt sur le carrelage froid.

Ne restait plus qu'Eric qui luttait contre Derek.

Pour leur part, Jackson et Matt restaient en arrière et observaient le combat.

Stiles entendit à peine les deux autres sortir de l'eau derrière lui et il longea le premier bassin dans l'objectif de rejoindre Derek pour lui prêter main forte.

Un coup dans la pommette envoya Eric au tapis quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se relève, titubant. Il fonça néanmoins tête baissée en plein dans l'estomac de Derek et lui attrapa la taille pour tenter de le renverser au sol.

Mais sa cible ne se laissa pas faire et retourna aisément la situation en lui balançant en pleine mâchoire un uppercut de professionnel.

Puis un crochet dans l'estomac.

Et encore une fois.

Derek laissait parler sa rage en se défoulant sur son ennemi. Il allait le tuer à coups de poings si on ne faisait rien.

Sa haine l'aveuglait.

Mais pas Stiles. Lui, il vit très bien Jackson pousser Matt dans le dos, l'encourageant à prêter main forte au garçon à terre.

Derek donna le coup de grâce à Eric qui ne bougeait plus. Le visage en sang.

Après cette crise de fureur, il se redressa en secouant la tête un peu hébété par un tel acharnement et par la montée d'adrénaline qui l'avait accompagné puis il entrepris d'évaluer les dégâts. Il regarda dans la direction de Stiles pour voir comment il s'en sortait et... le temps sembla s'arrêter pour l'hyperactif.

Son cri se coinça dans sa gorge.

Matt leva sa batte en tremblant.

Il frappa.

Le coup fut d'une violence inouïe.

Stiles poussa un hurlement de terreur. Ses entrailles se tordirent.

Il était presque certain d'avoir entendu un craquement de là où il était.

Le corps de Derek se figea puis perdit toute consistance.

Il parut glisser sur lui-même avant de tomber dans la piscine en provoquant de grands remous.

Stiles courut jusqu'au bassin où avait chuté son amant et il ne put qu'apercevoir quelques bulles d'air qui remontaient à la surface.

Il plongea sans hésiter.

Le chlore lui piqua les yeux lorsqu'il arriva sous l'eau mais il lutta pour les ouvrir. Une fois sa vision habituée au liquide, il retrouva Derek, au fond, couché sur le carrelage.

Inconscient.

Vu la violence du choc ce n'était pas surprenant.

Stiles était tétanisé par la peur.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant une auréole de liquide rougeâtre autour du visage de son amant qu'il reprit ses esprits.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc.

Il nagea fébrilement jusqu'à Derek sans se préoccuper de la douleur dans son bras et le tira par le t-shirt vers le haut.

Mais il était trop lourd.

Alors il le débarrassa de son blouson de cuir qu'il laissa tomber au fond de la piscine.

Il retrouva une certaine liberté de mouvement et moins de poids à tracter.

Puisant dans ses forces avec l'énergie du désespoir, il poussa de ses deux jambes sur le sol et se propulsa vers le haut, enserrant fermement le corps inanimé.

Il creva la surface et prit une grande goulée d'air. Derek lui ne respirait pas.

Leurs agresseurs, au bord du bassin, semblaient paniqués. Ils criaient et s'insultaient entre eux.

Le seul à rester immobile était Matt. Il était tétanisé, sa batte toujours tenue entre ses doigts crispés.

Stiles ramena Derek jusqu'au bord et voulut prendre appui sur le sol pour hisser son fardeau hors de l'eau, mais un coup de batte frappa l'endroit qu'il voulait attraper.

-Joue pas au con! S'écria Stiles. Laisse-moi le remonter!

Mais Eric continua de le menacer de son arme, du sang maculant la partie gauche de son visage à cause de son arcade sourcilière ouverte. Il avait l'air d'avoir le nez cassé et la bouche éclatée. Il était fou de rage.

-Tu resteras là jusqu'à ce que je décide que tu pourras sortir.

La bande de Keith, derrière lui, l'interpellait.

-C'est allé trop loin, faut qu'on dégage, intervint le leader en posant une main sur le bras de son ami.

-On est dans la merde jusqu'au cou avec Hale dans les vapes, s'affola Kevin qui faisait les cent pas.

-Alors autant continuer jusqu'au bout, en conclut Eric. Qu'il crève, ce malade!

Il frappa une nouvelle fois devant Stiles qui recula en soutenant Derek avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Il ne le sentait pas respirer.

Et son esprit n'arrivait plus à se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit.

Tout ce qu'il voyait et entendait lui parvenait comme s'il était enveloppé de coton.

Il sentit une nouvelle bouffée de terreur le pousser à tenter une nouvelle sortie mais Eric l'en empêcha de nouveau.

-Arrête Eric, ça suffit maintenant, faut qu'on dégage d'ici! S'énerva Keith qui paraissait pourtant d'un calme à toute épreuve par rapport aux autres.

Eric se tourna brusquement, excédé.

-Où est Whittemore? Cracha-t-il.

-Parti depuis que Hale est tombé à la flotte, répondit Kevin.

-Maintenant qu'on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou, lui, il se tire! S'indigna Dick.

Stiles coula un peu sous le poids de Derek et but la tasse.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Il battit des jambes plus rapidement et recracha l'eau chlorée.

Pendant ce temps les autres continuaient de débattre, se fichant comme d'une guigne de leur victime peut-être mortellement blessée.

Profitant du fait qu'ils les ignoraient, Stiles voulu retenter sa chance en s'approchant du bord. Mais il n'arrivait plus à bouger correctement. Le coup de batte qu'il s'était pris sur la main rendait son poignet totalement inefficace et le moindre effort réveillant la douleur, il souffrait abominablement.

Pourtant ce n'était rien comparé à la peur panique qu'il ressentait pour Derek. Il devait au moins avoir un traumatisme crânien. Il lui fallait rapidement des soins. Sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Stimulé par une brusque bouffée de rage, il mobilisa sa volonté et se rapprocha un peu de l'échelle en longeant le bord du bassin. Cette fois c'était sûr, Derek ne respirait plus. Ou du moins trop peu pour que l'hyperactif puisse le sentir et c'était à peine moins inquiétant.

Un coup de fatigue le prit et il coula. Il sentit ses poumons se remplir d'eau et il vit le visage de Derek près de lui.

Il reprit son élan. Il remonta.

-Allez Keith, Eric bougez-vous le cul, faut qu'on se barre! Criait Ken.

Dick saisit le bras d'Eric qui se dégagea d'un mouvement violent avant de regarder une dernière fois Stiles et Derek avec haine. Puis sur un demi-tour rageur, il s'en alla en courant.

Matt était encore là. Il les regardait, la terreur dans les yeux. Stiles croisa son regard affolé.

Pressé de sortir il attrapa le rebord de la piscine et planta ses doigts entre les dalles du carrelage. Il glissa puis revint à la charge, essayant de hisser Derek mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était trop fatigué pour ça.

-Mais, aide-moi! Cria-t-il à Matt qui le regardait toujours complètement apathique. Aide-moi! Je t'en supplie!

Mais le garçon sursauta et partit en courant.

Stiles était prêt à couler.

Il puisa dans ses toutes dernières forces et nagea alors jusqu'à l'échelle qu'il voyait au bout du bassin. Il n'arrivait pas à rester plus de deux secondes la tête hors de l'eau. Alors il fit de son mieux pour garder Derek à l'air libre ce qui fut un supplice.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Stiles atteignit enfin les barreaux. Il tira sur son bras libre de toutes ses forces et hurla de douleur. Son poignet devait être fêlé. Et il venait certainement d'aggraver la blessure. Mais Derek était plus important à cet instant.

Il réussit à agripper le second barreau et à poser son pied sur le plus bas.

Il montait lentement mais finit enfin par toucher le sol. Il tira sur les bras de Derek avec l'énergie du désespoir et, finalement, il arriva à le coucher sur le carrelage glacé.

Stiles reprit son souffle une seconde avant de redresser la tête de son amant. Il prit une grande goulée d'air et boucha le nez du noyé inconscient avant de lui insuffler l'oxygène salvateur.

Il recommença plusieurs fois, reprenant le même rythme soutenu en brûlant toute son énergie dans cette tentative désespérée.

L'effet de l'adrénaline disparaissait rapidement laissant la place à un profond épuisement. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt lâcher.

Il souffla de nouveau.

Un vertige le prit.

-Je t'en supplie Derek, respire, implora Stiles en prenant une grande inspiration.

Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses mains mais elles tremblaient trop pour qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il enleva son pull et le roula en boule avant de le presser contre la blessure à la tête de son amant. Ensuite il replaça ses paumes couvertes de sang sur le visage de Derek.

Ses lèvres glacées se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur celles du blessé et il souffla.

Et là, miracle.

Il crut pleurer de soulagement quand Derek se mit brusquement à tousser tout ce qu'il pouvait. Stiles le bascula sur le côté pour qu'il puisse expulser toute l'eau de ses poumons en prenant bien garde à tenir fermement son pull sur son crâne.

Il se sentait incroyablement faible. Il faisait tout pour ne pas s'affaler sur Derek. Pour cela, il s'appuya malencontreusement sur sa main blessée et ne put retenir un cri de souffrance.

-Derek? Gémit-il douloureusement.

Stiles fit un ultime effort pour fouiller dans sa poche. Et merde. Son portable était de l'autre côté de la piscine. Là où il l'avait laissé tomber.

A bout d'énergie et d'espoir, Stiles se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de Derek, les poumons en feu et toussant à son tour.

Il ferma les yeux, prêt à perdre connaissance.

Mais il eut un dernier sursaut et utilisa sa douleur pour repousser la tentation d'abandonner la lutte. Il essaya de se mettre à genoux pour se relever, gardant bien en vue l'endroit où reposait leur dernier moyen de secours.

-Je dois... Je dois...

Hélas, il ne put achever sa phrase. Tout devint noir autour de lui et il se sentit retomber en arrière.

Puis il glissa dans les ténèbres.

 


	44. La vie est injuste

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, un terrible mal de crâne martelait douloureusement ses tempes.

Il ne sentait strictement plus aucun muscle de son corps.

Il remua un peu, gémissant plaintivement. Ce n'était pas son lit. Ni aucun autre lit connu. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux puis les referma sous l'assaut d'une vive lumière. A moins que ce ne soit la couleur des murs?

Il toussa en s'arrachant la gorge. Il avait chaud et froid en même temps, il suait abondamment. Il devait sûrement avoir de la fièvre.

L'adolescent tourna la tête du côté où le soleil était le moins agressif et rouvrit les yeux. Il reconnut tout de suite l'endroit. Il y avait encore quelques années, toutes ses soirées et son temps libre se passaient ici. À l'hôpital de Beacon Hills.

Il regarda la petite table à côté de lui et y vit une carafe qu'il fusilla du regard. Encore de l'eau. Ça commençait à lui sortir par les trous de nez. Il éternua plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'une toux interminable ne le secoue violemment. Il voulut mettre sa main devant sa bouche mais il se frappa avec un truc dur.

-Aïe! Merde c'est quoi encore cette galère!

Il observa sa main d'un œil éteint, on lui avait posé une atèle.

Sous le coup de la surprise il arrêta de tousser et porta sa main gauche à son visage. Il s'était mordu la lèvre du coup. Il ne put retenir un cri de pure frustration.

-Putain de foutu bordel de merde!

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur une infirmière.

-Monsieur? Oh!

Elle se précipita à son chevet et Stiles continua de grogner de douleur.

-Comment vous sentez vous? Vous avez soif? Mal quelque part? Demanda-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel.

Elle voulut lui proposer à boire mais il refusa catégoriquement et elle s'occupa de quelques machines avant que plusieurs collègues ne débarquent dans la chambre accompagnés du shérif.

-Stiles! S'écria-t-il en faisant mine d'accourir vers lui.

-Oh non, gémit l'hyperactif.

Il allait s'en prendre plein la tête il le sentait.

-Monsieur Stilinski, pourriez-vous nous laisser seuls avec votre fils quelques petites minutes s'il vous plaît? Demanda le médecin qui venait d'arriver.

Le shérif obéit docilement et sortit de la pièce.

On ne faisait que retarder la confrontation. Mais ça convenait à Stiles. Il préférait se préparer mentalement avant de devoir rendre des comptes.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tout va bien finalement. Une semaine de repos pour soigner la grippe et reprendre des forces mais par contre, il faudra au moins un mois pour réparer complètement le poignet. Heureusement il n'est pas fracturé, mais il faudra faire attention à ne pas trop le surmener.

Le shérif hocha la tête gravement et remercia le médecin qui s'en alla d'un pas pressé.

-Comment va Derek? Questionna immédiatement Stiles, le cœur au bord des lèvres, prêt à partir le rejoindre en courant dans sa chambre.

Il se redressa contre les oreillers et voulut sortir une jambe de son lit mais le shérif le fit rentrer sous la couverture avant de s'asseoir près lui l'air épuisé.

-Où est Derek? Redemanda Stiles de plus en plus inquiet en sentant ses tripes se nouer.

Le shérif resta muet quelques longues secondes, semblant peser ses mots. Il s'humidifia les lèvres avant d'entrouvrir la bouche une première fois sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Le cœur du garçon manqua un battement.

-Très bien, répondit enfin son père d'une voix enrouée et étrangement douce alors qu'il s'approchait prudemment de son fils. Il doit être chez lui pour récupérer.

Stiles était sceptique. Était-ce la vérité? Ou bien son père essayait-il de le préserver? Il ne semblait pas aller très bien.

-Tu es sûr? Interrogea l'hyperactif d'une voix où commençait à poindre l'angoisse. Il va bien alors, t'es vraiment sûr? T'es pas en train de me raconter des bobards, hein?

-Oui. Il va bien, hésita le shérif en posant sa main près de celle de son fils.

-Alors pourquoi tu parles comme si quelque chose de grave était arrivé?

Le calme apparent du shérif vola en éclat à cette simple phrase.

-Mais parce que quelque chose de grave est arrivé! Cria-t-il tout à coup, de la fureur au fond des yeux. Tu ne comprends toujours pas que c'est grave ce qu'il t'est arrivé? Ça aurait pu très mal se terminer! Tu aurais pu mourir! Il faut que tu me parles lorsque tu as des ennuis! Il faut que...

L'adulte s'interrompit alors que Stiles reculait, effrayé, essayant de s'enfoncer dans ses oreillers.

-Mais je ne... Je vais bien moi maintenant, affirma l'adolescent. Alors si tu me dis que Derek va bien aussi, c'est que personne n'est gravement blessé. Donc y aurait plus de quoi s'affoler et toi, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des trucs que tu veux pas me dire, alors ça me stresse à fond et je -

-Stiles, tais-toi! Tu ne...

Le shérif s'interrompit de lui-même une nouvelle fois et prit son visage dans ses mains. Son fils entendit un bruit de sanglot et il grimaça d'un air coupable.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas que j'étais mort d'inquiétude? Demanda le shérif.

Le timbre de sa voix reflétait une grande lassitude.

-Quand je suis arrivé à l'hôpital, vous étiez tous les deux couverts de sang et sans connaissance. J'ai cru que Derek avait finalement réussi à te tuer... Même si je sais maintenant que c'est pas le cas, je m'interroge sérieusement sur son rôle dans cette affaire.

On toqua à la porte et une infirmière entra en les regardant avec attention.

-Tout va bien, messieurs? J'ai entendu-

-Je vais prendre un peu l'air, dit le shérif en se levant.

Il sortit en coup de vent et Stiles resta immobile. Il ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il avait bien compris qu'il avait besoin de souffler un peu après tout ça.

-Tout va bien? Répéta l'infirmière, inquiète.

-Oui, répondit Stiles impassible en tournant le regard vers la fenêtre.

Comprenant qu'elle était de trop, la femme ressortit. Stiles entendit la porte se fermer et il se laissa enfin aller.

Il déglutit avec peine, sentant sa respiration se faire difficile. Putain, où pouvait bien être Derek? Allait-il réellement bien? Avait-il réussi à le sauver?

Vidé de toute énergie, Stiles s'affaissa sur ses oreillers en continuant à regarder le morceau de ciel qu'il voyait de son lit. Il ne devait pas être très tard. Tout au plus 7h00. Il avait dû dormir toute la nuit ou alors, on l'avait shooté à la morphine. Il s'en fichait pas mal. Pour l'instant il en avait juste déjà assez d'être coincé dans cet endroit ennuyeux à mourir alors qu'il ne connaissait pas le sort de son amant dont le corps inanimé était son dernier souvenir.

Heureusement il allait pouvoir sortir dès ce matin et sa première préoccupation serait la chasse aux infos.

Stiles toussa encore une fois et sa gorge l'irrita. Il avait finalement chopé la crève.

-Quels chieurs..., pesta-t-il.

-Je n'te l'fais pas dire, commenta une voix du côté de la porte.

Stiles se tourna d'un bloc vers celui qu'il n'avait pas entendu entrer.

-Derek! S'exclama-t-il, heureux et tellement soulagé, en le voyant debout.

-Eh oui. Même à l'hôpital je viens te faire chier, répondit Derek avec un petit sourire en restant près de la porte comme s'il était prêt à s'en aller.

L'hyperactif l'observa avec attention, fixant avec inquiétude le bandage qui passait sur son front et faisait le tour de sa tête.

-Ça va, toi? S'enquit-il.

-Bah, te bile pas, quelques points de sutures et des migraines pour un ou deux mois sinon ça va, le rassura l'aîné. Par contre, s'il avait visé un poil plus bas... ça aurait changé pas mal de choses et je ne serais probablement pas devant toi.

Stiles devait sûrement avoir un air larmoyant après cette petite tirade car il vit Derek sourire, vaguement attendri.

-Comment on s'en est sortis finalement? S'enquit l'hyperactif, un peu gêné, pour changer de sujet.

-Quelqu'un a appelé anonymement les secours, répondit Derek sans bouger.

-Tu crois que c'est un des mecs? Interrogea Stiles.

-Qui d'autre? Répliqua l'aîné en haussant les épaules, toujours appuyé au chambranle de la porte.

Stiles le regarda quelques instants avec perplexité.

-Pourquoi tu sembles prêt à fuir?

-Je me demande quand est-ce que tu vas me dire de dégager, avoua Derek très sérieusement.

Le cadet cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avec incompréhension.

-Pourquoi, je...

-Ben, j'ai merdé une fois de plus et à cause de ça tu es blessé, expliqua Derek coupable.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour hériter d'un mec si torturé, si stupide et... si craquant en même temps?

-Je te rappelle qu'aux dernières nouvelles c'est de ma faute s'ils nous en voulaient. Alors viens par-là, invita-t-il en tapotant le bord de son lit.

Derek semblait n'attendre que ce signal car il ferma la porte avant de venir s'asseoir à la même place que le shérif un peu plus tôt. Il approcha la chaise et ses mains agitées de tics nerveux intriguèrent le patient alité.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça, remarqua-t-il.

Derek secoua la tête comme si ce n'était pas important et un silence s'installa. L'aîné évitait autant que possible le regard de Stiles.

-Ça va ta tête, tu as mal? Insista l'hyperactif.

-Aucun problème, répondit seulement Derek avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits.

-T'es sûr que ça va?

Derek soupira, un peu irrité.

-Est-ce que tu m'en voudrais si je faisais quelque chose de stupide, complètement inutile et totalement ridicule par-dessus le marché?

-Euh... Je ne sais pas, hésita Stiles.

-Je peux, alors? Demanda Derek une nouvelle fois en ne le lâchant plus du regard.

-Oui, vas-y alors, se résigna le plus jeune en levant les mains en signe d'abandon.

Alors à sa grande surprise, Derek rapprocha précipitamment sa chaise et posa doucement sa tête sur les cuisses de Stiles en fermant les yeux. Son visage prit instantanément une expression paisible. Ses mains, dont une pressait doucement son genou et l'autre reposait près de sa hanche, ne tremblaient plus. Stiles resta quelques instants interdit, les bras en l'air, sans savoir que faire, puis son regard s'adoucit et il posa sa main valide sur la tête de Derek.

-Chacun son tour sauve l'autre de la noyade, souffla l'aîné les yeux clos. T'as un truc avec l'eau.

-La dernière fois c'était une crampe, rétorqua Stiles en admirant le visage de son amant contre lui.

-Mouais, j'y ai jamais cru à cette histoire. T'es sûr que c'était pas pour que je vienne à ton secours?

Stiles aurait bien voulu donner un coup d'épaule à Derek pour lui faire ravaler ses taquineries mais il était incapable de faire le moindre geste brusque. Et puis ils étaient assez abîmés comme ça.

-Bah, je t'avais même pas remarqué de cette façon, rappela Stiles.

-Ah bon? Je ne te plaisais même pas un peu? Demanda Derek en rouvrant les yeux pour observer Stiles avec surprise.

L'hyperactif fit une tentative pour hausser les épaules mais la douleur l'en empêcha et à la place il secoua la tête.

-Je suis sûr que tu mens, commenta l'aîné en souriant malicieusement. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Un nouveau silence paisible les enveloppa alors que Derek refermait les yeux pour profiter des caresses de son amant. Stiles pouvait enfin respirer normalement. Ils étaient sains et saufs tous les deux. Il avait réussi à le sauver. Derek était vivant et en bonne santé.

-Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer maintenant? Questionna Stiles en caressant distraitement les cheveux de son défenseur.

-Rien.

-Quoi! Rien? Mais c'est pas possible! Ils ont quand même failli te tuer! S'exclama le cadet.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai beaucoup discuté avec ton père depuis notre arrivée ici cette nuit, expliqua Derek. Des policiers ont pris ma déposition sur l'attaque mais il y a peu de chances que ça aboutisse à quelque chose.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi?

-Il n'y a pas de témoins de la scène. C'est notre voix contre la leur. En plus tout le monde connaît notre mauvaise entente avec eux. Ils pourraient croire que ce n'est qu'une vengeance d'adolescents stupides, dit Derek posément, bien calé contre les jambes de Stiles.

-Mais...et nos blessures? Ça compte pas?, Contra l'hyperactif.

-Ben non. On pourrait se les être infligées nous-même. Ton père m'a dit que c'était déjà arrivé. Dans ce type d'affaire tout est possible. Même s'il nous croit, il ne peut rien faire. Il y aura une enquête, mais tant qu'il n'y aura pas d'aveux et pas de preuves, il n'y aura pas de poursuites. En plus Whittemore est particulièrement bien placé avec son père avocat pour être hors d'atteinte.

-C'est absolument dégueulasse, murmura Stiles atterré, en glissant sa main sur la joue de Derek.

-Je sais. Mais on va bien. C'est ce qui importe, répondit l'aîné en prenant la main de Stiles dans la sienne.

-Mon père va faire une dépression nerveuse à force me voir blessé tout le temps, soupira l'hyperactif.

-M'en parle pas, grommela Derek.

-Toi aussi ton oncle te fait des crises d'angoisse?

-Non, rectifia l'aîné. Je voulais dire que je suis comme ton père.

Cette fois Derek ouvrit les yeux pour le fixer avec ennui.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de te mettre dans des situations impossibles. C'est difficile de te fréquenter.

-Eh ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux! Déclara Stiles amusé. Je vis un quotidien palpitant.

Derek referma les paupières, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Peu après, la porte s'entrouvrit et il se redressa d'un coup. Prenant une pause plus naturelle et neutre sur sa chaise. Le shérif entra et son regard tomba directement sur l'intrus.

-Tiens, Derek! Je te croyais rentré chez toi.

-Je suis revenu pour voir comment allait Stiles, expliqua Derek.

-Tu devrais te reposer, lui conseilla l'adulte. Stiles t'aurait appelé plus tard en rentrant.

-J'ai plus de portable au fait, intervint Stiles en recommençant à tousser violemment.

-On verra ça plus tard, répondit le shérif. Le médecin a dit que tu pouvais sortir tout à l'heure. Je t'ai ramené des vêtements propres.

-Merci.

-Tu es sûr que tu peux te lever? S'enquit le shérif.

-Mais oui! Soupira Stiles avec ennui. Je vais juste attendre que vous sortiez parce que bon, ma tunique montre juste un peu mon cul et je-

-Langage Stiles! Le coupa son père.

Derek arqua un sourcil puis se leva. Le grand sourire qu'il réprimait lui donnait une expression vaguement constipée. Bah, c'est vrai qu'après tout, il le connaissait un peu, son cul...

-Je pense que je vais rentrer dans ce cas, annonça-t-il.

Le shérif hocha la tête.

-Veux-tu que je te ramène ou ton oncle s'en occupe?

-Il m'attend sur le parking, répondit Derek.

-Très bien. Je vais venir avec toi, j'aimerais lui parler un peu, dit le shérif en sortant de la pièce avec lui. Tu pourrais..

La porte se referma derrière Derek, et Stiles se retrouva seul. Mais cette fois tout allait bien pour lui. Tout allait bien.

Son énergie restaurée par la chance qu'ils avaient eue de s'en sortir pas trop amochés, Stiles se leva plutôt facilement. Le froid le glaçait jusqu'aux os et il avait une horrible envie de cracher ses poumons mais à part ça tout baignait...ah non pas de bain, c'était fini pour lui - la flotte- pendant quelques temps. Faudrait envisager la douche au whisky? Bah non... Il secoua la tête, se disant que c'était peut-être pas le moment de partir dans un délire. Mais il se sentait presque euphorique après le cauchemar de la veille. Ce n'est qu'en regardant le pull apporté par son père qu'il reprit amèrement pied dans la réalité en constatant que ça risquait d'être une sacré galère pour s'habiller avec une atèle à la main droite.

-Ah putain, quelles bandes de connards...Ils vont me pourrir la vie jusqu'à quand?

_Quatre jours plus tard..._

Et Le shérif avait eu entièrement raison. Durant la petite semaine que Stiles passa cloîtré dans sa chambre et plus précisément, alité avec une grippe carabinée, la police mena une enquête au lycée -interrogeant élèves, professeurs, membres du personnel de l'établissement- sans rien trouver de concluant. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la rixe autre que les blessures de Stiles et de Derek. Eric avait très opportunément disparu pour rendre visite, semblait-il, à son grand-père gravement malade... Comme ses parents avaient confirmé, la décence avait contraint le shérif à stopper toute recherche de ce côté-là. Par ailleurs, assez logiquement, aucun des autres salopards présents ne paraissait pressé d'avouer.

Le shérif avait pris cette affaire très à cœur mais cela n'avait rien changé. Aucune charge ne pouvait être retenue contre la bande de Keith puisque, sans réels indices, il était impossible de fouiller chez eux pour espérer trouver une quelconque preuve. Ces connards avaient apparemment pris le temps d'essuyer le sang d'Eric qui avait pu couler sur le carrelage et, comme il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme, il était improbable que les investigations soient poussées davantage.

De toute façon pour l'instant, Stiles s'en fichait pas mal de tout ça. Il avait accepté de rester chez lui pour accélérer sa guérison donc il était très occupé à se plaindre toute la journée de son rhume, de sa toux ou de son poignet qui le faisait souffrir le martyr. Le pire étant très certainement l'ennui qui le terrassait. En effet, son bon vieil ordi venait de rendre l'âme et les jeux video - avec le poignet droit en berne, fallait pas trop y compter! Y avait bien la télé, mais ça le gonflait rapidement, quant à la lecture, il avait lu au moins cinq cent fois sa collection de comics. Bref, il en avait tellement ras le bol que, malgré les galères qu'il avait vécues au bahut, celui-ci commençait sérieusement à lui manquer, cours y compris. Et ça le travaillait tellement, qu'une nuit, il s'était réveillé horrifié en émergeant d'un rêve où Harris l'avait collé et lui, il avait aimé ça.

Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, il avait la chance de recevoir la visite de Derek tous les soirs. Malheureusement le plus souvent son père était présent, ce qui donnait à leurs rencontres un petit côté formel particulièrement frustrant. Son beau motard restait le plus longtemps possible pour... prendre de ses nouvelles et lui transmettre les cours qu'il avait ratés.

Parce que Derek, lui, retournait déjà au lycée.

L'hyperactif avait crié à l'injustice qui lui avait fait cadeau de la grippe et pas à son amant -bien sûr, il n'avait pas utilisé ce mot là devant son père, il ne souhaitait pas spécialement lui causer une attaque cardiaque. Le shérif et Derek s'étaient contentés de le regarder blasés.

Et puis il y avait autre chose qui le dérangeait, qui le tracassait même carrément. Avec toute cette histoire, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec Scott pour s'excuser. Il serait donc obligé d'attendre les vacances pour s'en occuper enfin. Franchement ça le stressait mais il se raisonna, il fallait déjà qu'il attende que cette foutue grippe ait déposé les armes. En plus, pour l'instant son père refusait catégoriquement qu'il mette ne serait-ce qu'un orteil hors de la maison et tous les messages que Stiles avait imaginés et retournés dans sa tête ne pouvaient pas la quitter, puisqu'il n'avait plus de portable.

Il était coincé.

Heureusement il allait mieux depuis ce vendredi matin et sentait sa toux refluer. Bientôt il serait complètement guéri et remis sur pied. Et alors, il pourrait rependre certains éléments de sa vie en main.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles, qui avait traîné toute la journée en pyjama en mode zombie comme depuis une semaine, ressortit de la douche en bien meilleure forme que les jours précédents. Il s'était changé exprès pour accueillir au mieux son invité quotidien. En entrant dans sa chambre, il trouva un Derek -aussi classe que d'habitude- en train de l'attendre près de la fenêtre. Qu'il soit entré par là ou par la porte d'entrée comme une personne civilisée? Il n'en savait fichtre rien.

-Déjà là? S'étonna Stiles ravi, car son père n'était pas encore rentré, se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

Derek s'approcha dans l'intention manifeste de l'embrasser mais il eut un petit mouvement de recul.

-Hey, tu vas chopper mes microbes, dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit. Arrête de faire ça.

L'aîné sourit et s'assit contre lui, adossé contre la tête de lit.

-Tu t'inquiètes de ma santé toi, maintenant? Commenta-t-il. C'est la meilleure. En plus tu es presque guéri. Et surtout, avec le temps d'incubation de cette saleté de grippe, t'étais sûrement déjà contagieux la veille de la baston. Et tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'on a f-

Stiles l'interrompit subitement en éternuant plusieurs fois comme pour le contredire puis il se moucha avec une élégance digne d'un mammouth en goguette.

-Euh... Tout ton sex-appeal vient de se faire la malle, commenta Derek en l'observant avec un petit sourire.

-Ah, parce que j'en avais? Tu te fous de moi.

L'hyperactif jeta son mouchoir au pied de son lit et regarda son visiteur suspicieusement.

-Comment tu fais pour ne pas être malade? Questionna-t-il.

-Je ne tombe jamais malade, répondit Derek avec une moue vexé. Les idiots ne tombent jamais malades comme me dit toujours Peter.

Stiles s'esclaffa.

-J'adore de plus en plus ton oncle, confia-t-il. Il se fout toujours de toi de manière marrante.

-Bah, va lui faire des avances dans ce cas, si tu le trouves si sympa, grogna Derek. Je suis sûr qu'il en serait ravi, en plus, ce con.

Le cadet sourit en voyant l'air jaloux de son amant. Voulant le rassurer, il posa sa tête contre son épaule.

-Je pense que je vais pouvoir commencer à sortir de nouveau, informa-t-il heureux de la nouvelle. Vous avez prévu un truc pendant les vacances?

-Oh, on fera selon nos humeurs. En tout cas, demain, il y a répétition et tu es invité à y venir.

Le regard de Derek ne trompa pas Stiles.

-Obligé tu veux dire.

-T'as tout compris, répondit Derek. Comme t'as pas pu participer aux répétitions de cette semaine, on a gardé tes scènes pour demain. Et du coup on aura besoin de toi. Ce sera ton moment de gloire.

-Ha ha ha... Très drôle, répliqua Stiles en roulant des yeux. Je serai pas le seul à avoir mon " _moment de gloire_ " gros malin, hmm? Je te rappelle que demain, toi, tu te maries.

Derek ne parut pas enchanté par l'idée. Et c'était un euphémisme.

-Tu as l'air vraiment enthousiaste, plaisanta Stiles.

-Le mariage, c'est pas vraiment mon truc, soupira Derek.

Stiles pensa à son infidélité chronique et conclut que oui, en effet, ce n'était pas vraiment fait pour lui. Et puis il ne le voyait pas ainsi enchaîné. Derek était quelqu'un qui tenait à sa liberté.

-J'ai posé tes cours sur le bureau, annonça Derek en les désignant. Par contre je dois rentrer tôt ce soir alors je vais te laisser.

-Mais tu es là depuis à peine trente secondes! S'exclama Stiles déçu.

-Bah, c'est pas moi qui décide sur ce coup, répondit l'aîné sans pourtant faire mine de bouger.

Il profita de son air boudeur pour voler un baiser à l'hyperactif puis, seulement, il se leva.

-Hey!, s'indigna Stiles qui, n'ayant pas vu venir l'attaque, n'avait pas pu l'esquiver.

-J'ai eu ce que je voulais finalement, annonça Derek avec un sourire vainqueur.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Stiles se leva pour le retenir une seconde.

-Au fait, mon père aimerait t'inviter pour que tu restes regarder le mach des New York Mets la semaine prochaine avec nous. Tu viendras?

Derek observa un instant ses yeux pleins d'espoir en semblant peser le pour et le contre avant de sourire.

-Je verrai bien.

-T'as intérêt à bien voir, oui!

-Pourquoi me fais-tu une proposition si c'est un ordre? Répliqua Derek amusé en roulant des yeux.

-Pour que tu aies l'impression d'avoir le choix justement!

L'aîné secoua la tête en souriant puis il frotta affectueusement les cheveux de Stiles avant de s'en aller.

_Le lendemain..._

-De l'amour, nom d'un chien! Cria la scénariste en chef. On veut de l'amour! Arrête au moins pour une fois de tirer la gueule! C'est ton mariage, que diable!

Derek persista malgré tout, à afficher une tête de vingt pieds de long. Stiles lui, s'amusait beaucoup à le regarder donner autant de fil à retordre aux organisateurs. Il trouvait ça trop drôle de les voir galérer avec son amant-grognon, bourru comme personne.

Stiles éternua et son regard croisa celui de Matt quelques mètres plus loin.

Il le revit, fuir en courant, alors que Derek était en danger de mort et il sentit une bouffée de haine l'étouffer soudain.

C'était ce mec qui avait frappé Derek. C'était ce mec qui avait failli le tuer.

Il n'était peut-être pas le seul fautif mais il était le plus coupable.

Stiles serra les poings et cela réveilla la douleur de son poignet droit. Il grimaça et tint son atèle en détournant le regard de Matt. Il prit une grande inspiration puis souffla lentement, tâchant de calmer les battements de son cœur. A quoi ça servait de se mettre la rate au court bouillon pour des connards pareils? Des connards intouchables en plus! Ça servait à rien! À part se rendre soit même malade de rage, malade d'impuissance.

Il inspira de nouveau lentement. Autant continuer à vivre sans se soucier d'eux. Et puis, on pouvait raisonnablement espérer qu'ils avaient eu leur vengeance, non? Qu'ils allaient les laisser tranquilles à partir de maintenant, non?

Une main vint s'abattre sur l'épaule de Stiles qui sursauta violemment. Il tourna vivement la tête et croisa le regard d'Isaac.

-Quoi? Dit-il sur un ton agressif.

-Hey mec, m'agresse pas, réagit Isaac en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Je voulais juste te causer.

Stiles releva un sourcil attendant qu'il parle.

-Voilà. Je voulais qu'on fasse la paix, annonça le garçon.

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi? Bafouilla-t-il sans trop y croire.

-Ben ouais. J'aimerais faire une trêve avec toi, répéta Isaac sur le même ton. Tu viens de sauver la vie de Derek et même si je commence à en avoir marre d'avoir des dettes à ton égard, ce qui s'est passé en devient une, y a aucun doute là-dessus. Tu as aidé Erica et tu as sauvé Derek alors que rien ne t'y obligeait et-

-Peut-être le fait que je suis aussi un être humain est suffisant pour que j'aie envie de sauver un autre être humain, non? Le coupa Stiles en relevant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Certains n'auraient rien fait, rétorqua Isaac. Alors profite, au lieu d'essayer de trouver des excuses.

Stiles crut à une plaisanterie et regarda tout autour d'eux. Personne de suspect en vue.

Alors Isaac tendit la main et l'aîné la regarda quelques instants avec incertitude. Devait-il accepter ou non?

Décidant que ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique, il mit ses doutes dans sa poche et son mouchoir par-dessus puis serra la main tendue. Isaac lui offrit même un petit sourire pour couronner le tout.

Stiles trouva qu'il pouvait être mignon lorsqu'il ne grimaçait pas comme d'habitude. Mais il effaça rapidement cette pensée de son esprit.

-Par contre Boyd ne te fait toujours pas confiance, informa Isaac prestement.

-Cool à savoir, soupira Stiles désabusé.

-Et puis, ce n'est pas pour autant que je te la laisse, prévint le cadet en se penchant vers Stiles alors qu'une menace semblait peser sur eux. Tu devras faire tes preuves si tu la veux vraiment.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi le garçon voulait parler. Mais il ne dit rien pour éviter de passer pour un idiot. En plus, le sujet paraissait sensible aux yeux d'Isaac et il préférait ne pas risquer une dispute qui endommagerait leur trêve toute neuve.

-On va rejoindre Boyd et Erica, ça te dit? Proposa Isaac dont la bonne humeur semblait ne pas pouvoir être entamée.

Stiles hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Finalement cette attaque avait eu, au moins, une conséquence positive.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Vous croyez qu'il va réussir à faire au moins une scène sans faire la gueule?, demanda Isaac en regardant le plateau où tout le monde essayait de faire jouer Derek.

-Impossible, répondit Boyd du tac au tac.

Stiles fut surpris de voir qu'Erica ne renchérissait pas. D'habitude elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de se moquer des autres. Il se tourna discrètement vers elle et sentit son cœur lâcher sous le coup de la surprise lorsqu'il tomba directement sur ses yeux fixés sur lui.

Depuis combien de temps le regardait-elle ainsi? C'était flippant comme attitude.

En y faisant plus attention, il remarqua qu'elle ne le regardait pas vraiment. Elle semblait complètement ailleurs, rêvassant à il ne savait quoi. En fait, elle regardait dans le vide... Sauf que lui, il se trouvait justement sur la route du vide. Non, finalement il avait pas besoin de se poser des questions.

Seulement sans qu'il le veuille, la fête de Lydia remonta au premier plan accompagnée de leur danse -pas tout à fait innocente- et il se demanda comment elle l'avait interprétée. Après tout il avait failli l'embrasser et ils n'avaient pas fait preuve de beaucoup de retenue. Mais elle n'avait pas refusé en même temps. Elle avait même activement participé. Oh, bien sûr, ça pouvait n'être qu'un des nombreux effets de l'alcool mais il était presque certain qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Les signes étaient là. D'abord, il avait la constante impression de taper à côté lorsqu'il était avec elle. Comme si quelque chose entre eux n'était pas dit. Evidemment, il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi.

Il chercha la réponse dans ses yeux avec tellement d'insistance qu'elle commença à rougir. Euh... Erica qui rougissait? C'était le monde à l'envers. Erica ne pouvait pas rougir. Peut-être de colère mais pas de gêne. Et comme, là, elle avait pas de raison d'être en colère, c'est que... c'est que... c'était de l'embarras! Lui, il la mettait dans l'embarras, comme ça, rien qu'en la regardant? Non, c'était pas elle, là !

La jeune fille enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son index comme à chaque fois qu'elle était gênée et il l'observa avec étonnement.

Un raclement de gorge le ramena à la réalité et il tourna les yeux vers Boyd et Isaac qui les regardaient tour à tour. '' _Fusillait_ '' serait plus correct concernant Boyd. Il semblait désapprouver quelque chose, mais quoi?

Isaac de son côté couvait Erica de son regard attentif et attentionné sans plus montrer le moindre signe de désapprobation.

C'était un bon changement, bien que totalement incompréhensible.


	45. J'ai été con

Un cri de frustration pure déchira les tympans de tous les élèves présents.

Stiles tourna brusquement la tête vers la scène et y découvrit avec surprise Lydia dans les bras de Derek. Ils affichaient tous les deux des airs dégoûtés alors que les scénaristes leurs criaient quelque chose en s'arrachant les cheveux. Stiles essaya de se concentrer là-dessus et il entendit enfin ce qu'ils braillaient.

-Un baiser! C'est pas si compliqué! C'est pas la mort!

Stiles mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son rire mais il ne put se retenir très longtemps et s'esclaffa, à côté de lui, les trois autres le suivirent aussitôt. Il vit alors Jackson débouler sur scène et prévenir Derek de '' _ne pas en profiter_ '' ou quelque chose du même genre. Le rire de Stiles mourut dans sa gorge en voyant le garçon s'approcher ainsi de son amant.

Presque une semaine déjà que l'agression avait eu lieu. Il en avait encore des frissons.

Stiles admirait le flegme de Derek qui offrait une impression de parfaite indifférence bien qu'il soit à proximité de celui qui avait failli le faire expédier à la morgue. Comment faisait-il pour garder le contrôle comme ça? C'était extraordinaire.

-Allez, faites un effort tous les deux, implora la scénariste en chef. Faites semblant, j'en sais rien, mais faut qu'on ait cette scène. Et puis, Whittemore si tu voulais bien descendre de la scène ça rendrait service à tout le monde! Comme si c'était pas assez compliqué avec les deux " _amoureux_ " qui refusent de s'embrasser!

Jackson furieux, obtempéra en jurant comme un charretier. Derek dû se dire que si ça pouvait énerver à ce point ce connard, ça valait bien un petit effort, alors il se pencha et embrassa enfin Lydia.

C'était de la pure provocation.

Et une bien maigre vengeance par rapport à ce que Jackson lui avait fait subir. Mais Derek semblait s'en contenter.

Stiles eut un flash. À la place des cheveux de feu de Lydia, il voyait la longue chevelure noire de Laura. Sa joie disparut d'un seul coup. Il secoua la tête pour effacer ces images de son esprit et croisa le regard de Derek affichant clairement qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus.

Stiles comprit qu'ils n'en parleraient pas. D'ailleurs il n'y avait rien à dire. C'était seulement du théâtre.

Jackson était toujours aussi furieux et ne s'en cachait pas, sa jalousie envers Derek habitait chacun de ses comportements. Ce connard était parfaitement ridicule. Stiles soupira... Lui, il n'allait certainement pas être aussi débile que Jackson en crisant pour un baiser de théâtre. Faut reconnaître que ça le travaillait beaucoup tout de même. Il le sentait dans ses tripes.

Respirer, c'était le secret. Inspirer, expirer...

Pas question en tout cas de parler de ça à Derek, ça lui foutrait les boules. Après tout, ils n'étaient même pas officiellement ensemble. Ce n'était rien de sérieux. Juste un flirt.

Il avait beau se raisonner, il ne pouvait pas lutter. L'ombre de Laura était trop grande pour lui.

L.a.u.r.a. Il détestait, non, il haïssait ces cinq lettres. Elles incarnaient l'infidélité, la clandestinité, l'inconfort, l'incertitude. Elles lui rappelaient que Derek n'était pas tout à lui. Pourtant lui était tout à Derek. Parce qu'il pouvait toujours se débattre, rien n'aurait pu neutraliser son évidente dépendance à Derek. Et, non seulement il l'appréciait réellement mais il avait aussi de l'affection pour lui. Alors que Derek, lui, ne devait le considérer comme rien d'autre que «  _Stilinski l'hyperactif insupportable mais qui a un beau cul_  ». C'était Laura la petite-amie. Pas lui. Lui, ne représentait rien.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-J'ai hâte de faire des grasses mat' tous les matins, bâilla Erica en s'étirant. Enfin les vacances.

-Il faudrait qu'on s'organise des sorties ensembles, continua Boyd.

-Moi je sais pas si je pourrais tout le temps venir squatter, intervint Isaac. Je dois travailler pendant ces deux semaines.

-T'auras quand même des pauses de temps en temps, non? Rétorqua Derek. Deaton n'est pas un tortionnaire.

-Mais je dois me faire un peu d'argent, je suis pas d'une famille pleine aux as.

-Eh bien, on se débrouillera pour que ton emploi du temps coïncide avec le nôtre alors, dit Boyd.

-Bah oui, on va pas te laisser tout seul, bouclettes! S'exclama Erica en frottant les cheveux d'Isaac.

-En tout cas, je suis libre lundi. Les informa-t-il.

-Voilà, c'est réglé, conclut la jeune fille. On se donne rendez-vous lundi vers dix heures au parc habituel.

Boyd et Isaac hochèrent la tête. Stiles n'en fit rien, et pour cause il ne savait pas de quel endroit ils voulaient parler. De son côté, Derek restait silencieux dans son coin, semblant réfléchir.

Stiles se demandait s'il pensait à Laura et à ses retrouvailles avec elle quand ils se sépareraient tout à l'heure. Il ne viendrait certainement pas cette nuit pour passer du temps avec lui.

L'hyperactif se pinça les lèvres et refréna ses émotions. Il les enferma à double tour quelque part dans sa tête et suivit machinalement Derek vers sa moto. Finalement leur méthode de covoiturage n'était pas très concluante pour leur sécurité vu les événements du lundi soir. Il soupçonnait même Derek d'avoir donné cette excuse juste pour pouvoir le monopoliser plus longtemps. Ça le flatta autant que ça le blessa.

-On va au hangar? Chuchota Derek à l'attention de Stiles qui s'arracha de ses sombres pensées.

Le cadet releva les yeux vers son amant.

-Tu n'étais pas censé retrouver ta  _sœur_? Dit-il légèrement amer.

-Elle n'arrivera que cette nuit. Comme je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va me monopoliser pendant les vacances, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait...

-Ouais, c'est bon. J'ai compris l'idée, soupira Stiles. Allons-y tout de suite alors.

Il vit le petit sourire content de Derek et essaya de le lui rendre, sans grande réussite.

C'était difficile. Très difficile.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-T-T'es sûr? Bégaya Stiles en évitant un baiser de Derek. Tu vas encore te prendre mes microbes si on le fait.

-Arrête un peu! T'es guéri, rétorqua l'aîné qui dévorait son cou de baisers.

-Mais il pourrait quand même en rester, tenta le cadet.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour convaincre Derek. Il cherchait toutes les excuses possibles pour que leur rendez-vous ne se finisse pas au lit, mais c'était peine perdue. L'annonce du retour de Laura avait attisé le démon qui le torturait et il n'avait pas envie de faire plaisir à qui que ce soit.

-Et puis ta sœur rentre ce soir, essaya Stiles en dernier recours et la mort dans l'âme.

Le timbre altéré de sa voix lui fit craindre que son amant ne remarque son aigreur.

-Tu devrais lui réserver ton énergie.

-J'en ai assez pour deux, répliqua Derek en repoussant Stiles sur le lit.

Le plus jeune cacha une grimace de dégoût derrière sa main. S'était-il vraiment senti obligé de lui répondre ça?

-Et ça fait une semaine que j'ai envie de toi, je pourrai pas tenir plus longtemps, continua Derek en jetant son t-shirt au loin. Désape-toi. A moins que tu préfères que je t'aide?

Le sourire charmeur de l'aîné qui, habituellement, lui plaisait tellement ne le blessa qu'un peu plus. Mais, vaillamment, il n'en montra rien et tenta en retour un sourire coincé. Il devait continuer dans la voie qu'il s'était imposée et agir comme si tout était normal. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il parvenait encore à se raccrocher.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek soupira de contentement et se laissa tomber à côté de Stiles qui lui tourna le dos en essayant de paraître naturel. L'hyperactif sentait le souffle lourd de son amant s'abattre sur sa nuque alors qu'il le tenait contre lui et il serra les dents. Il se contraignit à se lover contre le torse de Derek qui l'embrassa sur l'épaule. Aujourd'hui, ce dernier le dégoûtait un peu plus chaque seconde.

Toutes ses manières, ses façons de bouger, de le toucher lui donnaient envie de vomir et pourtant il réussissait encore à camoufler ces sentiments.

Derek pressa sa main collante sur le ventre de Stiles et le rapprocha de lui. Le cadet grimaça en sentant leurs corps moites entrer encore plus en contact.

Il n'avait plus envie de Derek. Oui, c'est ça, il le débectait. Il le dégoûtait plus que tout.

Parce qu'il savait que dès que Laura serait là, lui, il passerait au second plan et n'aurait plus la même place auprès de son amant.

Stiles ne jouait plus le masque du bonheur à cet instant. Le plus dur à porter.

Heureusement, de là où il était, Derek ne pouvait pas voir son expression torturée.

Si l'hyperactif avait encore eu des larmes à verser, il en aurait été inondé.

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles termina de mettre ses cheveux en place devant son miroir et s'observa d'un regard critique pendant plusieurs minutes.

Allait-il l'envoyer paître?

Arriverait-il à dire quoi que ce soit de compréhensible une fois devant lui?

L'hyperactif était décidé à rencontrer Scott mais maintenant qu'il était prêt à partir pour se rendre chez son ami d'enfance, il doutait. Comment engagerait-il la conversation?

-Hey salut Scottie, tu veux bien me pardonner d'être un gros con et qu'on redevienne amis là, tout de suite, parce que j'ai envie? marmonna Stiles peu convaincu. Ouais, c'est sûr. Il va m'accueillir à bras ouverts...

L'adolescent soupira en baissant les épaules, déjà vaincu avant même d'avoir combattu. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Encore une fois, il avait merdé. Scott était fidèle et tenace mais peut-être pas à ce point. Il allait l'envoyer chier et ce serait bien fait pour lui.

Enervé, Stiles ébouriffa nerveusement ses cheveux qu'il venait juste de coiffer et grogna de frustration.

-Mais quel con! S'écria-t-il en quittant la salle de bain.

Il descendit les escaliers au pas de course, manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher et quitta son foyer rapidement. Cette fois, il allait arrêter de jouer les lâches et prendre enfin ses responsabilités.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La sonnette et le heurtoir de la porte d'entrée avaient été maltraités à plusieurs reprises par Stiles qui attendait impatiemment devant la maison des McCall.

-Mais allez, ouvrez... quoi! Maugréa-t-il.

Puis à l'intérieur, il entendit des bruits de pas et son cœur entama une course effrénée. C'était Scott. Il en était sûr.

Des clés tournèrent dans la serrure et bientôt la porte s'entrebâilla. C'était effectivement Scott qui se tenait devant lui le souffle court et l'air surpris devant l'identité de son visiteur.

-Stiles?

-Salut, bafouilla l'hyperactif gêné. Je te dérange?

-Oui- Enfin non! Se rattrapa Scott affolé en secouant les mains. C'est juste que je profite que ma mère soit pas là pour passer un moment avec... Allison...

Stiles arqua un sourcil en comprenant enfin le comportement étrange de son ami.

-Oh... Je repasserai plus tard, dit-il en s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour, se dégonflant.

-Non, non! S'exclama Scott en le retenant par le bras. C'est bon! Tu voulais quoi?

-Euh, eh bien...je... je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement débile de la dernière fois. J'ai réagi vraiment trop violemment alors que tu ne voulais que m'aider. Je suis désolé.

-Bah, t'inquiète pas, je sais que j'ai appuyé sur une corde sensible que j'aurais dû laisser tranquille, rétorqua Scott. C'est ta vie privée en fait, j'ai pas à interférer.

-Mais tu ne faisais que me donner un conseil...

Les deux garçons évitèrent de se regarder en face pendant un long silence embarrassé. Stiles triturait ses doigts, ne sachant que rajouter.

Puis leurs regards se croisèrent encore et ils éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux.

-OK, on a l'air cons, commenta l'hyperactif en se grattant la nuque.

-Comme toujours, répondit Scott en souriant. Deux beaux idiots. Et tu es mon crétin préféré alors je te pardonne. Même si je confirme, tu as été très con avec moi.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres avec un air coupable. Il en avait bien conscience. Heureusement que Scott n'était pas rancunier.

-Bon, conclut Scott en pianotant sur le battant de la porte qu'il tenait toujours. J'aimerais bien te faire le '' _câlin de l'amitié_ '', mais comme je suis presque à poil on va laisser ça pour plus tard, hein?

-Okay, je vais te laisser, Allison doit t'attendre avec  _impatience_.

-Eh! Utilise pas ce ton narquois avec moi, plaisanta Scott. Allez, on se rappelle ce soir. Si t'es sage je te raconterai comment ça se passe au lit avec une fille.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil alors que Stiles souriait un peu plus.

-Je pense que Lydia m'a déjà donné un petit aperçu de ce que ça peut être.

Scott s'étouffa en fixant son aîné avec stupeur.

-Quoi?! Non, attends... Là, y a pas le temps mais je te préviens, tu vas tout me raconter dans les moindres détails! Avertit Scott. Et tu ne te défileras pas, hein? A 18h je suis chez toi et t'as intérêt à tout me dire!

Stiles rit devant tant d'empressement et de curiosité.

-Promis, t'en fais pas pour ça. Je te raconterai tout dans les moindres détails.

Finalement, ça s'était fait naturellement. Et tout reprenait comme avant, entre eux. Il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles n'avait plus aucune nouvelles de Derek depuis qu'il l'avait laissé le samedi soir. Plus aucune. Plus rien. Silence radio. Laura le captivait-elle au point qu'il l'ait oublié d'un coup? Mais l'hyperactif ne s'en vexait pas. Tant pis. Il savait qu'elle était de retour à Beacon Hills et qu'elle allait reprendre sa place auprès de Derek. C'était le jeu après tout. Oui, c'était le jeu.

Il s'était donc retrouvé derrière le volant de sa Jeep, délaissée ces derniers temps. Ça faisait du bien de conduire à nouveau. Une petite cure de désintoxication à sa dépendance envers Derek.

Il arriva au point de rendez-vous cinq minutes en avance pour retrouver Boyd et Erica qui attendaient déjà en discutant.

-Salut! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Boyd ne lui adressa qu'un vague regard alors que la jeune fille se tourna vers lui, apparemment enchantée.

-Salut, répondit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

Stiles haussa un sourcil face à ce geste amical et Erica recula les yeux pétillants et la mine ravie.

-Enfin les vacances, hein? T'avais prévu quelque chose de spécial? Interrogea-t-elle en semblant avoir complètement oublié Boyd. J'ai pas pensé à te le demander avant-hier. Tu pourras venir souvent?

-Euh... Oui, je pense, hésita l'hyperactif qui ne comprenait pas cet intérêt soudain pour sa personne.

-Cool, s'enthousiasma Erica en l'attrapant par le coude pour le rapprocher d'elle. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser. D'habitude on organise des trucs sympas pendant les vacances. Par exemple cet automne on a...

Stiles observait la jeune fille avec attention, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui prenait. Il ne savait toujours pas si Erica se souvenait -sans lui en vouloir- de leur danse et de sa conclusion ou si elle avait été trop bourrée pour cela. Il penchait plutôt pour la seconde solution.

-... Et cet hiver on a fait du traîneau en attachant les chiens de Derek à une luge. C'était excellent! D'ailleurs si j'en trouve l'occasion et si jamais tu viens chez moi je te montrerai des photos de ce jour-là. A un moment on a même fait un bonhomme de neige à l'effigie de Derek, c'était hilarant de faire la comparaison. On a même réussi à le faire poser à côté pour le souvenir! Il était dans un bon jour je crois... Et j'ai aussi réussi à les convaincre d'aller devant chez Harris pour...

Stiles vit du coin de l'œil Isaac arriver vers eux et constata, en avisant son sourire, que leur période de paix n'était pas une hallucination de son esprit.

-Bonjour tout le monde! S'exclama le nouveau venu en coupant Erica dans son monologue. Tiens, Derek n'est pas là? Pourtant il est plutôt pointilleux sur l'heure lui.

Isaac sortit sa main droite de la poche de sa veste et la tendit à Boyd avant d'en faire de même avec Stiles. Erica lui fit la bise et le regard du bouclé loucha sur le lien qu'il y avait entre elle et Stiles. Mais il n'en fit aucune remarque et sourit simplement.

-Je crois que t'avais raison pour samedi, chuchota Isaac à son amie en croyant que l'hyperactif ne les entendrait pas. Il se fout pas de toi en fait.

Erica ne pouvait pas avoir expression plus épanouie que celle qu'elle leur offrait à cet instant.

-Comme quoi, tu te faisais du souci pour rien depuis tout ce temps, dit-elle cette fois à haute voix.

Isaac rit, un peu gêné, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Stiles, suivait les conseils de Derek et n'essayait même plus de comprendre. Moins il serait curieux, mieux il se porterait.

-Vous avez envie de faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-il. Ou on va juste zoner un peu?

-Il faudrait déjà que Derek arrive, intervint Boyd qui restait un peu en retrait.

-Il a peut-être été retenu par Laura, ce ne serait pas étonnant. Dès qu'ils se retrouvent, c'est comme ça, répondit Erica avec un petit sourire.

Stiles n'eut aucune réaction. Même pas un petit tressautement de cœur. Il savait et il ignorait. C'était fou ce que le dédain pouvait le rendre moins sensible et plus apaisé. Plus besoin de s'arracher les cheveux à vouloir comprendre des énigmes vivantes, plus besoin de crier de jalousie contre Derek. Il vivait simplement avec ce qu'on lui donnait. Il sentait qu'il n'arriverait peut-être pas à tenir comme ça très longtemps mais au moins pour aujourd'hui il vivrait une journée sans frustration ni mauvaise humeur. Enfin, si tout se passait bien.

-Ils sont vraiment mignons, commenta Isaac. Derek a finalement un cœur tendre sous toute cette couche de glace.

Stiles voulut ajouter que, lui aussi, il avait pu apercevoir cette part de tendresse en lui. Mais il ne devait pas. Même si, lui aussi, était proche de Derek... ça ne comptait pas.

-Bon, on l'attend quand même? Conclut Boyd en s'adossant à un arbre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Boyd regarda sa montre et poussa un soupir impatient.

-Vous croyez qu'il nous a oubliés? Demanda Erica.

-A mon avis, il dort encore, répondit Isaac. Il a dû effectivement oublier.

-On fait quoi alors? Interrogea Erica. On le laisse ou on va le chercher?

-Bah on va le chercher, dit Isaac. En plus ce sera l'occasion de présenter Laura à Stilinski.

Stiles se figea. Allait-il réussir à se retenir devant elle? Et que ferait-il si jamais Derek et elle échangeaient des gestes tendres? Arriverait-il à ne pas faire de crise de jalousie? Toutes ses bonnes résolutions volaient en éclat rien qu'avec cette simple phrase.

-Ah bah voilà! C'est ça alors, s'exclama Erica. Comme elle vient dormir au manoir pendant les vacances, il est resté avec elle. Et puis, elle n'est pas souvent à Beacon Hills alors il voulait en profiter

L'hyperactif se sentit nauséeux. Il lui fallait résister à l'envie de vomir qui le tenaillait. Ne pas penser à ça. Ne surtout pas y penser. Oublier les images qui harcelaient son esprit torturé.

-Peter n'a pas de chance, commenta Boyd en commençant à marcher vers la sortie du parc. Il doit souffrir avec ces deux-là. Ils sont infernaux quand ils se retrouvent.

Stiles crut devenir vert. Heureusement personne ne le remarqua et c'était tant mieux. Il pourrait mourir en cachette.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le manoir Hale et Stiles se retint de faire demi-tour. Il devait trouver une excuse pour ne pas rester, pour repartir chez lui et s'y enfermer jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

-Tu vas enfin rencontrer cette famille de barges, annonça Erica avec un sourire.

-Je suis plus si sûr de vouloir venir..., commenta Stiles d'une petite voix.

Il était certain depuis le début qu'il n'aurait jamais dû les suivre.

-Trop tard, acheva Isaac en faisant mine de lever la main pour toquer.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'annoncer leur présence et il grimaça, incapable de retenir un léger sursaut de surprise.

-J'arriverais jamais à m'y habituer, bougonna l'adolescent dans sa barbe. Comment il fait?

-L'entraînement, répondit Peter avec un sourire charmeur en faisant le baisemain à Erica. Mais ne serait-ce pas le fameux Stiles qui vient  _enfin_  par ici?

L'hyperactif se figea d'un coup. Cet homme lui foutait les boules. Il paraissait trop étrange. Trop charmeur pour être sans arrières pensées.

-Bonjour monsieur Hale, salua-t-il poliment, en serrant la main de Peter.

-C'est agréable de te rencontrer dans des circonstances moins... délicates, fit remarquer l'adulte sans se départir de son sourire.

Stiles hocha la tête, embarrassé.

-Bon, tu pourrais le laisser? Je crois que tu lui fais peur, intervint une voix féminine venant de derrière Peter.

C'était Laura. Aucun doute. Elle était là. Il allait enfin la rencontrer.

-Et laisse-les entrer au lieu de rester planté là.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Elle paraissait bien familière avec lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment une façon de parler à l'oncle de son petit-ami. Peter obtempéra permettant à Erica, Isaac et Boyd de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur, aussi à l'aise que s'ils étaient chez eux. Stiles les suivit en regardant tout autour de lui avec admiration. Cette maison était vraiment grandiose. Associant un style d'architecture sobre et classique à un ameublement contemporain. À chacune de ses visites, s'il devait y en avoir d'autres, il ne pourrait retenir son admiration. C'était une maison de rêve.

-Salut toi! S'exclama la même voix que tout à l'heure.

Elle s'adressait ainsi à lui ?... Il tenta de camoufler sa surprise et son embarras.

Il fixa la jeune femme devant lui et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. C'était une véritable bombe ! Elle était grande, presque autant que Derek et lui, fine, belle, les yeux à la couleur indéfinissable.

Les mêmes yeux que Derek.

La même couleur de cheveux que Derek.

La révélation le frappa.

Ils étaient de la même famille.

Il n'y croyait pas. Laura était sa sœur? Ce n'était pas possible. Derek ne lui avait pas menti, alors? Stiles lui avait fait toutes ces scènes pour rien? Il s'était torturé pour rien?

-Moi, je suis Laura, se présenta la jeune femme avec enthousiasme. Mon frère ne t'a sûrement pas parlé de moi donc voilà.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

Sa sœur... Cette ombre qui pesait sur lui depuis des semaines comme une menace n'était rien. Il n'avait pas de petite-amie.

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il éclata d'un rire horriblement nerveux en aplatissant une main sur son visage.

-Quel con! S'esclaffa-t-il en se tenant le ventre sous les regards d'incompréhension des autres personnes présentes. Sa sœur! Mon Dieu, mais quel con!

-J'ai fait quelque chose de bizarre? Demanda Laura en se tournant vers les autres qui le regardaient comme s'il était fou.

-Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Peter en allant dans la cuisine.

Stiles hoqueta et se redressa après s'être un peu calmé. Il essuya les larmes de rire qui piquaient le coin de ses yeux et il souffla un grand coup.

-Salut. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis ravi de te rencontrer, dit-il en tendant sa main à la sœur de Derek. Mais tu as tort, il m'a déjà parlé de toi plusieurs fois.

Les amis de Derek parurent surpris d'entendre cet aveu mais ils ne commentèrent pas et Laura serra chaleureusement sa main.

-Je suis flatté d'entendre ça, dit-elle. Mon petit frère est un grand cachottier, il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui.

Stiles ne put qu'acquiescer. Il l'avait déjà remarqué depuis des lustres.

-En parlant de Derek, commenta Peter depuis la cuisine. L'un de vous devrait se sacrifier pour aller le réveiller.

Le trio de la bande de Derek blêmit alors que Laura faisait la grimace. Stiles les regarda, interrogatif.

-Pas moi! S'exclamèrent en chœur Isaac et Erica, immédiatement suivis par Boyd.

-Moi, j'ai déjà dû m'y coller pendant dix-huit ans..., ajouta Laura alors qu'un grand sourire venait se former sur ses lèvres.

Intéressé par le '' _débat_ '', Peter passa la tête dans le couloir où ils étaient tous en train d'enlever leurs vestes.

-Stiles devrait s'en occuper en guise de rite de passage. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'espère?

Peu sûr de la conduite à adopter face à ces réactions surprenantes, Stiles bredouilla vaguement une réponse incompréhensible.

-S'il te plaît, ce serait vraiment adorable, demanda Laura en papillonnant des yeux vers lui.

Il serra les dents, comment résister à ça alors que le visage de Derek se superposait ainsi à celui de sa sœur?

-OK, abdiqua-t-il en baissant les épaules.

Laura et Peter échangèrent un regard entendu. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Et il se dirigea vers les escaliers sous les encouragements d'Isaac et Erica.

-C'est la porte à droite au fond du couloir, lui cria Peter en le regardant monter les escaliers.

Stiles sentait encore son regard peser sur lui alors qu'il disparaissait à l'étage. Vraiment bizarre. Est-ce que Derek avait parlé de lui à sa famille? Ça semblait peu probable mais, maintenant qu'il savait que -techniquement- Derek était libre de toute petite-amie gênante, il se disait que c'était possible.

Il se figea.

Pas de petite-amie...Cette nouvelle donnée modifiait totalement la réponse à une question essentielle...Comment Derek le considérait-il? Comme une... distraction ou comme... un petit-ami?

Stiles secoua la tête pour évacuer ces idées et se concentra plutôt sur son parcours sans y parvenir réellement. La perspective particulièrement agréable d'être le " _petit-ami_ " avait envahi totalement son esprit.

Quand il trouva la bonne porte, il hésita. Devait-il frapper ou non? Les autres semblaient tous avoir peur de le réveiller. Il n'était pas du matin? Peut-être était-il violent quand on le tirait du sommeil.

Sauf que lui, était avantagé. Enfin il espérait que ce serait un avantage, dans ce cas.

Alors il entra sans bruit et jeta un regard curieux à la chambre de Derek. C'était étonnement bien rangé. Bon, à part cette chaussette sur le dossier d'une chaise, tout était à peu près en ordre. Il aurait imaginé autre chose. Comme quoi, il ne connaissait pas vraiment son amant.

Le propriétaire de la chambre dormait profondément, allongé sur le ventre, ses pieds dépassant de la couette et seul le haut du crâne était visible. Cette vision arracha un sourire attendri à Stiles qui s'approcha lentement pour l'observer tout à loisir pendant son sommeil.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et avança la main vers le bord de la couette pour découvrir un peu la tête de Derek. Seulement il rencontra une résistance inattendue.

-Derek? Tu es réveillé?

-Mmh..., gémit l'aîné.

Stiles tira un peu plus mais apparemment la couette était fermement tenue.

-Derek... Il est presque midi. Tu devrais te lever.

L'endormi ne répondit rien.

-Si tu ne bouges pas je devrais utiliser la manière forte, menaça l'hyperactif.

-Mmh... Mmh...

Stiles se leva et prit le coin de la couette avant de tirer brusquement dessus. Sauf qu'elle lui résista et, surpris par la force de sa victime au réveil, Stiles tomba de côté sur la table de nuit qui se fracassa par terre dans un grand bruit. L'effet fut instantané. Derek se redressa comme un diable sur les genoux et des rires retentirent en provenance du rez-de-chaussée.

Ils s'attendaient donc déjà à ce qu'il se soit fait remballer, comme eux.

Stiles écouta attentivement pour savoir si quelqu'un montait évaluer les dégâts mais personne ne semblait s'intéresser à son sort.

-Stiles? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Marmonna Derek en se frottant le visage pour tenter d'y effacer la fatigue et la trace de son oreiller par la même occasion.

-On m'a désigné volontaire pour te réveiller, expliqua l'hyperactif, se contraignant à demeurer stoïque devant le corps bien trop peu vêtu et dont l'état -au réveil- offrait à son regard l'incarnation même de la tentation.

Derek laissa ses bras retomber mollement et referma les yeux.

-Eh bien, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner. Je compte rester là pour le reste de la journée, avertit l'aîné qui s'affala comme une masse sur le ventre tout en rabattant la couette sur sa tête.

-Alors là, ça m'étonnerait. Maintenant, lève-toi, feignasse.

-Cette technique ne fonctionnera pas sur moi, rétorqua Derek en ressortant son visage à l'air libre. Par contre, si tu as quelque chose à me proposer en échange, je voudrai bien être sage et obéissant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Interrogea Stiles avec une curiosité feinte.

-Approche, demanda Derek en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Le cadet roula des yeux et s'assit sur le lit.

-Viens plus près, insista l'aîné en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

-Tu veux qu-Ah!

Derek agrippa Stiles par les épaules et l'attira tout contre lui pour un baiser du matin passionné. Il le maintint serré en approfondissant leur échange. Stiles se sentait flotter. Derek lui dévora la bouche jusqu'à ce que l'hyperactif ne puisse presque plus respirer. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans un regard gris-vert embué de désir. Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa.

-Tu m'as manqué hier soir, marmonna Derek en passant une main baladeuse sous le t-shirt de Stiles.

Il le fit basculer au-dessus de lui et le caressa langoureusement. Stiles frémissait sous les mains entreprenantes.

-Attends, paniqua Stiles, d'une voix peu assurée, en se libérant une seconde. Les autres sont...

-M'en fous. Qu'ils attendent.

Derek reprit la bouche de Stiles d'assaut mais le plus jeune se débattit mollement et sans grande conviction.

-Derek, imagine que ta sœur...

-Quoi? S'exclama Derek en lâchant brusquement Stiles.

Enfin libéré, Stiles posa son visage contre l'oreiller de son amant en tentant de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur alors que Derek le poussait de côté pour se lever.

-Peter et Laura sont encore là? Questionna-t-il en enfilant un boxer trouvé par terre.

-Bah ouais, tu crois qu'on est rentré comment, sinon? Rétorqua Stiles en prenant ses aises sur le lit abandonné.

Derek jura et ouvrit son placard en grand pour y prendre de quoi s'habiller alors que Stiles le lorgnait plus ou moins discrètement.

-Mais ils sont en bas, ajouta-t-il. T'inquiète pas.

L'aîné grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et enfila un jean qu'il ferma précipitamment. Stiles suivait ses moindres faits et gestes, dans l'attente d'une explication qui ne venait pas. Il haussa les épaules. Tant pis. Il avait l'habitude des mystères avec Derek. Pourquoi changer?

-On descend, annonça Derek à l'intention de Stiles en ouvrant sa porte.

-Quelle mauvaise humeur, toi, dès le matin, soupira Stiles en se levant pour le rejoindre.

-Attends, une dernière chose, l'interrompit l'aîné en le maintenant à l'intérieur de la chambre d'une main sur le torse.

Il se pencha et déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles avant de s'engager d'un pas décidé dans le couloir. Un sourire magnifique illuminant son visage.

Comment mieux commencer les vacances?


	46. Je sais conduire quand je suis seul

Stiles, qui avait rattrapé Derek juste avant d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée, s'était soudain arrêté pour le saisir par les épaules et déposer sur sa bouche un baiser furtif. La surprise ravie qu'il perçut en retour gonfla son cœur. Il soupira, heureux.

D'un pas léger, ils rejoignirent le salon où les autres les attendaient en discutant avec animation.

-Déjà? S'exclama Isaac surpris.

-Ça va, c'est pas un miracle, répliqua Laura. Il est dans les temps. Le record reste à Boyd pour l'instant.

Stiles espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la même technique que lui. Derek sauta par-dessus le dossier du canapé et s'y installa confortablement alors que l'hyperactif préférait rester debout derrière lui pour le moment.

Laura se mit à rire en voyant la tête de son frère.

-Hey, c'est quoi ce look? T'as mis un pétard dans tes cheveux?

Stiles remercia le ciel que Derek ne soit pas comme lui, parce qu'avec sa manie de parler avant de réfléchir, il avait déjà une connerie sur le bout de la langue. Si cette question lui avait été destinée, il se serait grillé en répondant quelque chose du genre  _'Normal, Derek adore me décoiffer quand on se roule des pelles.'..._  ou une autre stupidité du même style. Pas une bonne idée. Surtout si Derek voulait garder leur relation secrète.

Peter et Laura échangèrent un nouveau regard lourd de sens, avant de quitter la pièce où se trouvaient les adolescents. Derek grogna en passant une main dans sa tignasse décoiffée.

-Salut la marmotte, dit Erica en face de lui.

-Plutôt l'ours des montagnes oui, rétorqua Boyd en souriant.

-Comment t'as fait pour le faire lever si vite? Moi je sais toujours pas comment m'y prendre, demanda Isaac curieux en tournant un regard interrogatif vers Stiles.

-En même temps, toi, t'as mis une matinée entière à le réveiller. T'es juste pas doué, se moqua Erica. Mais moi aussi, j'aimerais bien connaître ta méthode. Le tirage de couette? On a entendu un bruit de chute à un moment.

-C'était sa table de nuit, répondit Stiles.

-Ouh là, quelqu'un devrait le secouer avant qu'il se rendorme, prévint Boyd en désignant Derek du doigt.

Les trois autres se retournèrent vers leur leader qui était effectivement bien calé entre plusieurs coussins, prêt à se rendormir. Enfin, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

-Derek, appela Erica en donnant un petit coup dans son pied.

Pas de réaction.

-Derek, répéta Boyd à son tour.

-Dédé! reprit la blonde.

-On va te dessiner sur le visage si tu continues, menaça Isaac.

Voyant qu'ils n'allaient jamais y arriver, Stiles décida de passer à l'action. Il pinça le nez de Derek qui se réveilla en sursaut avant de lui saisir le poignet d'une main ferme.

Le trio éclata de rire. Même Boyd!

-La tête que t'as faite! Plaisanta Erica alors que l'avant-bras de Stiles était toujours prisonnier.

-Je sais pas si on arrivera à le faire sortir aujourd'hui, commenta Boyd.

-Ah non, vous allez me le bouger un peu, dit Peter en entrant. Il a besoin d'exercice.

-Tu rigoles j'espère? Répliqua l'objet du débat d'un ton las, sans lâcher Stiles.

-Je pourrai venir avec vous ou c'est une journée spéciale jeunes? Questionna Laura en posant une main sur le crâne de son frère.

-N'exagère pas. Tu es loin d'être vieille, intervint Erica.

-Et voilà la complicité féminine qui fait son grand retour, commenta Derek en roulant des yeux.

-Sinon, vous mangez à la maison ce midi? Interrogea Peter, des papiers dans les mains et des lunettes sur le haut du crâne.

-Oh, on ne veut pas déranger, refusa Erica poliment.

-En fait il nous invite uniquement parce qu'il déteste être seul.

-Et alors, quel mal y a-t-il à ça, mon cher neveu? J'aime m'entourer de jeunes personnes, fraîches et pimpantes, pour ma cure de jouvence. Et puis j'ai trouvé deux nouvelles rides sur mon front hier.

Derek et Laura levèrent les yeux au ciel d'un même mouvement. Le cadet tira Stiles un peu plus près.

-Il est le pire narcissique de Beacon Hills, l'informa-t-il.

Peter sembla l'entendre puisqu'il se tourna vers lui avec un air vexé.

-Bon allez, c'est décidé, s'exclama Laura joyeusement. On mange tous ici et après on se fait une virée à la plage!

-En mars? S'étonna Isaac en levant un sourcil.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail..., concéda Laura. Bon bah... on se fait autre chose alors. Ma seule condition c'est que ce soit à l'extérieur ou physique. J'ai besoin de m'aérer après tout ce temps passé à l'amphi. En plus vous devez avoir envie de vous changer les idées après ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine.

Elle jeta un regard à Stiles et Derek qui étaient toujours très proches l'un de l'autre.

-Tu sais Derek, dit-elle en souriant. Stiles ne va pas s'enfuir, je pense que tu peux le lâcher maintenant.

Derek libéra précipitamment le poignet du garçon alors que les autres le regardaient étonnés. Stiles sourit en voyant l'air amusé de Laura. Pas de doute, elle avait remarqué dès le début ce contact physique entre eux et avait choisi le moment idéal pour le taquiner à ce sujet.

-C'est mignon, ajouta-t-elle, histoire de bien enfoncer le clou.

-Laura, gronda Derek tout bas en sautant par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce en courant et Derek la poursuivit. Les autres se mirent à rire et Peter soupira.

-Et c'est toujours comme ça quand ils se retrouvent, dit-il à l'adresse de Stiles. De vrais gamins.

-Mais c'est marrant de voir cette facette de Derek, répondit ce dernier en souriant, alors que Laura venait de passer devant la porte comme une fusée, son petit frère sur ses talons. Il a l'air tellement heureux de la voir.

L'adolescent continua d'observer la scène, un grand calme l'ayant envahi. Apaisé, il poussa un profond soupir de satisfaction, jamais il n'avait nourri autant d'espoir dans l'avenir de leur relation. Tous ces gestes qu'il avait cru tendres l'étaient donc peut-être. Derek devait ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Au moins un peu.

Stiles réalisa subitement qu'il regardait chahuter le frère et la sœur depuis plusieurs minutes, sans rien dire, l'expression rêveuse et probablement niaise. Il se reprit rapidement, mais le petit sourire de Peter et son regard fixé sur lui, l'informèrent que son air attendri ne lui avait pas échappé. Il rougit et alla s'asseoir avec les autres qui débattaient toujours vivement du programme de la journée.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir, alors? Demanda Peter, son portable en main, aux quatre adolescents installés dans la cuisine, autour de la table luxueuse dont le plateau - en marbre blanc – avait tant impressionné Stiles.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver très sexy, avec ses lunettes toujours perchées au bout du nez. Franchement, cette famille avait des gènes scandaleusement exceptionnels. Tous les trois, des physiques de Top Model et un charme presque hypnotique. Leurs yeux n'y étaient pas étrangers. Il s'était noyé de nombreuses fois dans les iris de Derek et rien ne pouvait égaler leurs nuances subtiles, le gris se mariant au vert ou encore au bleu, en un savant mélange, suivant la lumière et l'humeur de leur propriétaire. Sa sœur avait ce même regard.

Il soupira, rêveur, en observant Derek interagir avec sa sœur. Quand on les voyait côte à côte leur ressemblance était frappante. Ils étaient bien frère et sœur. Aucun doute possible.

On lui donna un coup de coude et il reprit pied dans la réalité. Il tourna la tête vers Isaac qui lui lançait un regard indéfinissable.

-Dis donc, tu mates pas Laura j'espère? Questionna-t-il à mi-voix.

-Qu-quoi? Bredouilla Stiles en reculant un peu sur sa chaise. Mais non! T'es fou!

-Fais gaffe... Tous ceux qui s'intéressent de trop près à la famille Hale s'attirent des problèmes.

Stiles se figea, un souvenir le frappant avec violence. Allison avait dit exactement la même phrase.

Exactement. Mot pour mot.

A l'époque il l'avait interprété comme un moyen de le détourner de Derek, par vengeance et par haine envers son amant. Mais Isaac disait la même chose et ça changeait tout. Lui, il ne voulait pas de mal à Derek. Il était son ami. Et surtout, il savait de quoi il parlait.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Stiles se rendit compte du silence qui venait de tomber. Il regarda ceux qui l'entouraient. Derek et Laura avaient cessé leurs chamailleries et regardaient vers eux. Tous, sauf Isaac, semblaient s'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé mais, à son grand soulagement, les conversations reprirent doucement faisant oublier ce petit moment de flottement.

-Bon, va pour des tacos alors, conclut Peter en portant son téléphone à l'oreille alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

L'hyperactif se demanda si quelqu'un avait entendu l'avertissement d'Isaac. Il espérait que non. Il croisa le regard de Derek qui s'asseyait en face de lui à côté de sa sœur. Celle-ci continuait à rire et à le taquiner gentiment. Ils n'avaient pas dû entendre. Ou alors ils s'en fichaient complètement.

-Ça vous dirait d'aller à la piscine couverte alors? Proposa Laura. Vu que la mer c'est pas possible... J'ai vraiment envie de me baigner.

-Euh... Ce sera sans moi, dit Stiles l'air gêné. L'eau c'est plus vraiment mon truc.

-Oh! Pourtant c'est comme ça que t'as rencontré Derek, gaffa l'aînée. C'est une bonne chose, non?

-Quoi? Commenta Erica surprise. C'est quoi cette histoire? On l'a rencontré en même temps, à la rentrée.

Stiles vit Laura retenir un petit sursaut et lancer un regard mauvais à son frère. Il imaginait très bien le coup de pied que ce dernier venait de lui donner sous la table pour avoir vendu la mèche.

L'hyperactif réprima un sourire. Il avait parlé de lui à sa famille.

-Pas exactement, grogna Derek en réponse à la remarque d'Erica. On s'est rencontrés pendant les grandes vacances.

-Ah, c'est pour ça que vous vous détestiez comme ça? Dit Isaac. Il s'était déjà passé quelque chose avant. Je comprends mieux.

-Ouais. C'est pour ça, répondit Derek.

-Mais pourquoi tu lui en voulais comme ça, en fait? Demanda Boyd.

Stiles aurait voulu arracher les cheveux du garçon si seulement il en avait eu. Mais quel fouineur de merde! Toujours la question qui fâche!

Derek et Stiles échangèrent un regard, se demandant que répondre à cela.

-Il m'a volé ma glace/copine, dirent-ils en même temps.

Les trois autres les regardèrent avec des airs perplexes alors que Laura cachait son fou rire derrière sa main.

-Faudrait vous mettre d'accord, fit remarquer Isaac. Qui a fait quoi?

-Il a volé ma glace, affirma Stiles en restant sûr de lui. En plus c'était mon parfum préféré.

-Et pour te venger tu as... volé sa copine? Conclut Erica peu sûre d'elle.

-Le retour de force est plutôt exagéré, non ? Grimaça Isaac, incrédule.

-Cette histoire est juste à coucher dehors, rétorqua Boyd. Si vous voulez pas en parler, c'est pas la peine d'inventer n'importe quoi, les gars.

Stiles baissa les yeux, honteux, alors qu'en face de lui Derek gardait le regard vissé à celui de Boyd.

-C'est la vérité, mentit-il avec brio et conviction. Mais dans les grandes lignes. C'est pour ça que ça paraît ridicule. Comment voulez-vous qu'un mec dans son genre me pique une copine, à moi? C'est stupide.

Stiles releva vivement la tête, s'apprêtant à laver l'affront mais un coup dans le tibia le fit changer d'avis. D'accord, il passerait de nouveau pour l'idiot de service. Pourquoi faudrait-il perdre les bonnes habitudes?

-Bref, pour en revenir à nos moutons, intervint Laura soucieuse de réparer son involontaire maladresse, si vous avez la trouille d'aller dans l'eau c'est pas grave. Vous aurez qu'à rester au bord. Enfin si les autres sont intéressés bien sûr.

-Ouais! Se réjouit Isaac. Sans Derek dans l'eau j'ai une chance de gagner la compétition.

Erica sourit et fit se rasseoir Isaac dont l'enthousiasme était un peu envahissant.

-Moi aussi ça me plairait bien. Je suis partante, répondit-elle.

-Et toi Boyd?

Il hocha la tête.

-Toujours. J'ai envie de faire ravaler ses paroles de victoire à Isaac. Il est bien trop sûr de lui.

-T'es fourbe en fait, fit remarquer Laura en riant. Bon, alors c'est décidé. Cet aprèm on va se baigner un peu.

Stiles souffla. Il ne voulait pas vraiment y aller. En plus, on lui avait retiré l'atèle le matin même et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée de se baigner. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait arrivé là-bas, par contre il était certain que le traumatisme ne s'effacerait pas de sitôt.

Pourtant il ne partagea ses craintes avec personne. Il voulait sortir avec eux. Et surtout, il voulait rester avec Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ne vous noyez pas, dit Peter avec subtilité alors qu'ils partaient.

-Merci du conseil, rétorqua Derek grognon.

-T'as l'air crevé toi. Tu devrais peut-être pas venir, conseilla Laura – inquiète - à son frère.

-C'est votre faute, aussi. Fallait pas me réveiller, maugréa-t-il.

Laura leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément c'était de famille.

-On rentrera quand on en aura marre ou qu'il y aura un mort, prévint Laura à l'adresse de son oncle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Salut!

La qualité de l'humour était aussi de famille, apparemment.

Derek, Laura et Stiles s'éloignèrent du perron pour rejoindre la Jeep de l'hyperactif. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de faire le trajet ensemble pour des raisons pratiques.

-Un mort? Répéta Stiles à voix basse en s'adressant à Derek.

-Mouais. C'est l'humour de ma sœur. Cherche pas à comprendre.

Le cadet rit devant l'air ennuyé de Derek et monta derrière le volant de sa voiture adorée. Il était heureux de la conduire à nouveau depuis ce matin. Ça lui avait manqué. Même s'il ne niait pas apprécier être avec Derek ou plutôt tout contre lui sur son bolide.

Son amant s'apprêtait à monter côté passager mais Laura le devança et lui sourit angéliquement alors qu'il s'installait à l'arrière d'un air bougon. Stiles, qui n'avait pas loupé une miette du spectacle sourit un peu plus. Il sentait qu'il allait bien aimer Laura finalement. C'était fou comme il pouvait changer de sentiments pour une personne en une seule matinée.

-Alors comme ça, vous voulez pas parler de votre vraie rencontre aux autres? Dit Laura en attachant sa ceinture.

Stiles fit la moue. Bon, okay, elle était peut-être un peu trop curieuse.

-Ils n'ont pas à le savoir, grommela Derek renfrogné.

-C'est dommage. Vous devriez leur raconter. Ils sont quand même vos amis.

-Enfin pas vraiment dans mon cas, répondit Stiles tout bas.

-Ça ne change rien. Vous les fréquentez tous les jours. Vous devriez leur avouer que vous êtes fiancés.

Stiles pila net et une voiture le dépassa en klaxonnant furieusement.

-Laura! Putain! S'énerva Derek en se penchant vers l'avant. Arrête de foutre la merde! Tes blagues ne font rire que toi!

Et en effet, Laura riait bruyamment à côté de Stiles, toujours figé.

-C'est bon, le rassura Derek en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle plaisantait.

L'hyperactif se mordit l'intérieur des joues et redémarra alors que Laura continuait à rire.

-Nan, mais t'as vu sa tête? Demanda Laura à son frère. C'était splendide.

-Ouais peut-être, mais en attendant c'est lui qui conduit, rétorqua-t-il. Alors fais gaffe. Je veux pas qu'on crève. Enfin toi ça m'est égal, en fait.

-Oow!

Laura se tourna avec un regard malicieux vers son frère.

-Alors si c'était Stiles, ça te ferait de la peine?

Stiles essayait de son mieux de ne pas écouter la conversation étrange pour ne pas risquer l'accident mais c'était impossible. Surtout qu'il avait bien envie de connaître la réponse.

-Ben oui, évidemment. répondit enfin Derek fermement.

Stiles pila à nouveau.

-Non... mais quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Plus jamais je ne te laisserai conduire, tempêta Derek en entrant dans les couloirs de la piscine municipale.

-Mais c'est vous, qui me déconcentriez! S'indigna Stiles. Si vous ne disiez pas sans arrêt des choses qui me perturbent, je conduirais mieux!

-Bon je vous laisse les garçons, prévint Laura en tournant pour entrer dans les vestiaires des femmes.

Ils l'ignorèrent, trop absorbés par leur pseudo-dispute.

-Même quand on ne disait rien tu continuais à vouloir nous tuer.

-Mais vous me déstabilisez tous les deux, riposta Stiles.

-On te déstabilisait... nous? Et pourquoi? Interrogea Derek réellement intrigué.

-Parce que vous... Vous... Vous êtes trop bizarres voilà!

-Bizarres? Je ne vois pas ce qu'on a de bizarre.

-Mais si! Se défendit Stiles. Vous êtes des extra-terrestres. Voilà, j'ai trouvé la vérité.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et poussa la porte des vestiaires pour hommes.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-Si, c'est vrai! Vous êtes trop...parfaits pour être totalement humains.

L'aîné ricana.

-Tu me trouves  _réellement_  trop parfait?

Il regarda autour de lui. Quelques personnes quittaient les vestiaires et ne s'occupaient pas d'eux. Alors profitant de l'occasion, il poussa Stiles dans une cabine vide et le plaqua contre la porte.

-C'est intéressant tout ça, reprit-il en verrouillant la porte.

La suite de leur discussion s'interrompit dans un baiser et Stiles perdit complètement le fil de la conversation. Déjà deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre plus longtemps.

Voyant que Derek s'emballait déjà, Stiles calma un peu ses ardeurs en le repoussant quelques secondes.

-On ne devrait pas.

-Allez, supplia Derek en enlevant son t-shirt qu'il balança sur le sol humide. Cette fois on est même pas aux chiottes du lycée.

Il prit le bord du t-shirt de Stiles et le souleva. L'hyperactif l'aida à l'enlever complètement mais continua de protester.

-Foutues hormones, maugréa-t-il contre le sourire victorieux de Derek qui s'évertuait à le déshabiller complètement. Tu devrais sérieusement penser à consulter toi. Franchement, tu pourrais attendre ce soir au hangar.

Sur ces paroles pleines de conviction, Stiles attrapa le visage de Derek à deux mains pour l'embrasser avec impatience.

-Je peux pas, répondit l'aîné dans un soupir saturé de désir. Depuis qu'on s'est quittés samedi, j'arrête pas de penser à toi.

Stiles sourit à son tour et embrassa l'épaule de Derek avant de virer plus haut vers son cou.

-Intéressant, commenta-t-il amusé.

-Me pique pas mes répliques, rétorqua Derek en déboutonnant la braguette de l'hyperactif.

-Me pique pas mon caractère alors, rétorqua Stiles en finissant de jeter son jean au loin dans la cabine.

Il ouvrit le pantalon de son amant et le baissa d'un coup en se débattant avec.

-J'aimerais bien que tu piques le mien de temps en temps, grogna Derek. Et que tu sois plus entreprenant.

-Tu veux que je le sois plus? Taquina Stiles en levant un sourcil alors qu'il venait d'avoir une idée...

-Ouais, répondit l'aîné.

-Alors soit, conclut Stiles. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Il embrassa une dernière fois Derek langoureusement, lui mordillant légèrement la lèvre avant de se laisser tomber à genoux sous son regard surpris.

-Qu'est-ce...qu'est ce que tu fous? Questionna son amant d'une voix rauque.

-Je réalise ton souhait, répondit Stiles en descendant très lentement le boxer de Derek avec un sourire joueur.

Il marqua une pause pour admirer ce qu'il venait de dévoiler. Il adorait l'effet qu'il faisait à ce type. Il croisa les yeux de Derek dont l'expression hésitait entre la concupiscence et l'incrédulité.

Il entendit presque Derek déglutir de là où il était. C'était vrai, il réaliserait son souhait. C'était une des nombreuses choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite pour lui. Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu le brusquer mais il savait bien qu'il n'attendait que ça. Et voilà que son bonheur tout neuf de ne partager Derek avec personne avait éveillé son désir de le combler.

-Arrête, j'ai pas de capotes, haleta Derek alors que la main de Stiles frôlait son entrejambe.

-Et alors? Tu le fais bien sans, toi, répondit ce dernier en descendant entièrement le sous-vêtement. Et puis t'inquiète, c'est pas par là qu'on fait les bébés.

-Mais... tu... n'es-

Stiles entendit Derek expirer bruyamment alors qu'il prenait son membre en main.

-Mais je suis? Questionna-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

-Laisse tomber, gronda Derek en posant ses mains à plat sur la paroi de la cabine pour garder son équilibre. Ne m'écoute surtout pas.

Stiles sourit.

-Très bien, dit-il en se penchant en avant.

-Ah... putain!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps! On pensait que vous n'alliez jamais arriver, dit Erica en voyant Derek et Stiles approcher côte à côte.

Laura haussa un sourcil en direction du couple, comme si elle avait compris la raison de leur retard. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de mérite, parce que c'était pas très compliqué à deviner quand on connaissait leur relation.

-Vous êtes arrivés quand? Demanda Stiles.

-Bien après vous d'après Laura, répondit Isaac.

-Vous vous êtes battus ou quoi? Questionna Boyd.

Pour une fois qu'il se gourait, c'était plutôt utile. Stiles ignora la question et vint poser ses affaires près des chaises longues qu'avait investies le groupe.

-C'est juste que Stilinski avait un petit creux, répondit Derek très sérieusement. C'est un vrai gourmand. Toujours à la recherche d'une sucrerie à se mettre dans la bouche.

Stiles s'étouffa. Il toussa plusieurs fois, manquant réellement d'air devant l'audace de Derek. Les autres se mirent à rire de l'appétit de Stiles et de sa réaction étrange. Et comme d'habitude, il piqua un fard monumental. Et comme d'habitude, il se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise ainsi exposé.

Derek lui paierait ça.

Isaac alla se percher sur le plongeoir et mit les poings sur ses hanches.

-Qui se sent prêt à me défier, moi, grand vainqueur de plongeon? Clama-t-il fièrement.

Boyd donna un coup dans sa jambe et Isaac tomba à l'eau dans un grand bruit et de grandes vagues. Tous les autres se mirent à rire alors qu'il remontait à la surface et s'accoudait au bord de la piscine en enlevant ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.

-C'est pas du jeu, se plaignit-il.

Boyd appuya son pied sur le crâne d'Isaac et le fit plonger une seconde fois alors que tout autour, la bande riait. Erica chercha en vitesse quelque chose dans son sac et s'attacha les cheveux à la va-vite avant de courir jusqu'au bord du bassin.

-Bombe! Cria-t-elle .

Elle toucha l'eau dans un grand «  _splash_  » juste à côté d'Isaac qui remontait juste à la surface en crachant toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée.

Il se prit la vague de plein fouet et but la tasse encore une fois. Alors, Boyd recula de quelques pas pour prendre de l'élan et faire la même chose qu'Erica quelques instants plus tôt. Isaac coula encore et lorsqu'il ressortit il dû se défendre contre ses deux amis qui riaient aux éclats en s'associant pour le couler chacun leur tour.

Stiles s'assit et observa ce moment de pure complicité, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage. A cet instant il aurait vraiment voulu que Scott soit là, avec lui, comme autrefois. Il se souvenait du jour où Rafael leur avait appris à nager tous les deux. C'était un de ses souvenirs d'enfance les plus heureux. Mais la présence de son ami n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Ou en tout cas, pas en même temps.

Stiles observa Isaac porter Erica sur son dos puis une intuition le fit se tourner vers les deux Hale. Il vit le regard indéfinissable de Derek. Lui aussi, en cet instant, était mis de côté. Il ne pouvait s'intégrer au « _noyau cœur_  » que formaient Boyd, Isaac et Erica.

-Quoi? Demanda soudain Derek en tournant les yeux vers lui.

-Nan rien, répondit Stiles en se détournant.

-Bon, je vais les rejoindre, prévint l'aîné. Tu ne viens pas?

-Non merci. Comment tu peux penser y aller toi, franchement? Moi j'ai eu ma dose d'eau pour la vie, je crois.

Derek hocha la tête et tendit la main à sa sœur.

-Viens.

Laura se leva après avoir terminé d'attacher ses cheveux dans un savant jeu de pinces.

-Le premier qui fait quatre allers-retours, dit-elle.

-Pari tenu.

Les deux Hale coururent vers le bord, en infraction avec toutes les règles de sécurité et, après avoir effectué un plongeon irréprochable, ils entreprirent d'aligner les longueurs à une vitesse impressionnante. Les trois autres s'étaient interrompus dans leurs jeux pour les applaudir et les encourager.

Stiles les regarda s'amuser un moment avant d'être trop triste pour pouvoir continuer. Alors, il prit son portable nouvellement acquis et envoya un message à Scott qui lui répondit presque immédiatement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Allez, lâche ton téléphone, ordonna Derek en se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule de Stiles qui quitta vite sa discussion avec Scott.

Il sentit des gouttes d'eau fraîches tomber des cheveux de Derek pour glisser sur son épaule.

-C'est pas une bonne idée, répondit le cadet. Je sais pas si je supporte encore l'eau.

-Courage, personne va se noyer. Et puis, si jamais t'avais un problème, je te sauverais. Avec du bouche à bouche, chuchota-t-il.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel faisant semblant d'être excédé.

-Non merci. Pas encore!

-Hop! S'exclama Derek en prenant le portable des mains de Stiles et en le levant au-dessus de sa tête. Toi, tu viens dans l'eau avec moi. Maintenant.

-Rends-le moi! Tu vas quand même pas recommencer!

L'hyperactif leva les bras mais Derek mit le portable dans un sac au hasard et attrapa Stiles par le bras. Il le tira sans effort alors que le cadet se débattait comme un beau diable.

-Non! Lâche-moi! S'écria Stiles. Malotru! Manant! Maraud! Mécréant! Mufle!

-Tu connais que des insultes en ''M''? Interrogea l'aîné en poussant toujours son amant qui approchait dangereusement du bord du bassin.

-Suppôt de Satan! Gredin! Scélérat! Gibier de potence!

Les cris de Stiles attirèrent l'attention des autres baigneurs ainsi que celle de leur groupe qui les regarda en riant.

-Allez Stilinski! Saute! S'exclama Isaac les mains en porte-voix.

-Non! Hurlait Stiles.

-Trop tard, s'amusa Derek en le poussant dans l'eau.

Il tomba sur le dos et son poids l'attira jusqu'au fond en très peu de temps. Il revit défiler devant lui les images de la semaine précédente.

Il revoyait Derek pissant le sang au fond de la piscine alors que Stiles ignorait s'il se trouvait ou non en danger de mort.

Il sentit la panique affluer en lui.

Il tendit la main vers l'image de Derek pour le rattraper mais sa main ne rencontra que du vide.

Un mouvement brusque au-dessus de lui l'informa que quelqu'un plongeait. Il se rappela où il était et prit son élan pour remonter à la surface en battant frénétiquement des jambes.

Il sortit la tête de l'eau en prenant une grande goulée d'air. Les quatre autres riaient toujours alors que Derek s'approchait de lui avec un sourire sadique.

-Oh non! S'écria Stiles en reculant. Ne m'approche pas!

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de protester plus longtemps que Derek lui enfonçait la tête sous l'eau. Stiles luttait avec énergie, griffant les bras de son amant qui ne le laissait reprendre son souffle que rarement.

Il allait voir. Sa vengeance allait être terrible.

Alors, sans prévenir il cessa de se débattre et se laissa couler jusqu'à ce que les mains de Derek quittent ses cheveux, puis il regarda sa cible avec détermination.

Il tira d'un coup sur le maillot de bain de Derek et nagea aussi vite qu'il le put, loin de lui. Il réussit à toucher le bord de la piscine et s'assit sur le carrelage.

-Eh bien Hale, tu ne me poursuis pas? Claironna-t-il en balançant ses pieds dans l'eau avec un grand rire.

Il leva la main et montra le vêtement qu'il laissait pendre au bout de son doigt tendu. Il entendit alors les hurlements de rire de Laura, Erica et Isaac. Il vit même Boyd rire aux éclats à côté des autres mais plus discrètement.

Derek, lui, ne bougeait toujours pas, le fixant seulement de loin. Il ne paraissait pas spécialement en colère mais son sourire avait disparu.

Stiles sentit un long frisson glisser le long de son dos. Il vit seulement les lèvres de Derek bouger de loin. Il réussit à y lire '' _Tu vas mourir_ '' et déglutit.

Mais il voulait savourer sa petite vengeance jusqu'au bout. Alors il continua la provocation.

-Bah alors, tu ne me fais plus rien? C'est bizarre ça. Toi qui voulais me donner une bonne leçon. Comme c'est dommage!

Il fit tourner le maillot de bain autour de son doigt et vit Derek serrer les mâchoires. Il allait vraiment regretter sa connerie. Il le sentait venir gros comme une maison. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui.


	47. J'aime la Bièraubeurre

-Tu ne veux pas le récupérer? Demanda Stiles d'un air innocent.

-Oh que si, répondit Derek d'une voix pleine de promesses de vengeance.

Puis un sourire sadique se forma sur ses lèvres. Stiles vit son regard glisser vers la droite, juste derrière lui, mais il resta concentré sur la menace. Il n'allait pas se laisser piéger par cette grossière tentative de diversion ! S'il se retournait, Derek lui sauterait dessus.

Tout à coup il sentit une goutte tomber sur son nez. Il quitta Derek des yeux et constata que le groupe formé par Erica, ses deux gardes du corps et la sœur de Derek, était maintenant réduit à trois. Il tourna la tête vers le plafond et croisa le regard rieur de Laura.

-Désolée.

Et elle le poussa dans l'eau. Il y tomba tête la première et aperçut furtivement Derek qui nageait vers lui frénétiquement.

Il allait mourir dans très peu de temps.

À peine avait-il commencé à couler qu'on lui arracha son trophée de guerre. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut juste le temps de voir Derek se rhabiller avant qu'une main ferme ne s'abatte sur son épaule pour le remonter à la surface et il ferma très fort les paupières dans l'attente des représailles.

-Œil pour œil, chuchota Derek en le tenant par la nuque.

Stiles, surpris, rouvrit les yeux.. Derek souriait. Ce sourire était suspect. Qu'avait-il donc derrière la tête pour sourire comme ça?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire? Demanda Stiles avec inquiétude.

-Tu verras ça plus tard... Quand tu ne t'y attendras plus, avertit l'aîné en le lâchant. Pour l'instant tu t'en sors... Alors, profite bien du répit que je t'offre…

Son expression carnassière n'inspirait aucune confiance à Stiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça?! S'indigna Stiles paniqué alors que Derek s'apprêtait à sortir du box qu'ils venaient de partager pendant une dizaine de minutes dans les toilettes pour hommes.

-Ce sera ma vengeance, ricana Derek en le gratifiant d'une dernière caresse.

Stiles voulut le retenir mais ce fut en vain.

-Oh non, gémit le cadet.

Son petit-ami s'était appliqué à le stimuler de ses mains expertes et avait particulièrement bien réussi. Si on ajoutait à cela l'excitation provoquée par le risque d'être dérangés, il se retrouvait avec une douloureuse érection dans un lieu qui manquait singulièrement de romantisme.

-Salaud, grommela-t-il en entendant s'éloigner le rire victorieux de Derek.

Ce dernier avait parfaitement manipulé Stiles -au sens propre comme au figuré- puisqu'il s'était débrouillé pour lui faire déposer sa serviette de bain avant de le suivre aux toilettes. Il se retrouvait donc, en boxer moulant, avec une gaule digne de King Kong et aucune envie de croiser quelqu'un dans cet état.

Il ferma la porte à double-tour et souffla un grand coup en posant les mains sur ses genoux. Il était réellement fourbe en fait ce mec! Pas d'eau froide dans le box, la seule solution s'était de se soulager tout seul.

Stiles gémit plaintivement. Alors n'ayant pas d'autre choix, il se mit à l'ouvrage un peu crispé par l'inconfort de la situation.

-Je vais te tuer Derek Hale, je vais te tuer, mâchonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Puis il se concentra sur d'autres pensées concernant son bourreau afin de mener rapidement à bien sa mission délicate.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Stilinski? Interpella Isaac en arrivant dans les toilettes pour hommes. Derek m'a dit que t'étais probablement ici ? T'es encore là?

Stiles hoqueta. Raah, il avait osé ! Derek avait osé envoyer quelqu'un d'autre le chercher ! Oh non, il n'allait quand même pas jouir en parlant avec Lahey quand même! Quelle horreur!

Pétrifié, l'hyperactif arrêta tout mouvement pour ne pas alerter Isaac avec des bruits suspects.

-O-Oui?

-Derek nous a dit que tu t'étais enfui ici, tout va bien? S'enquit le nouveau venu.

-Oui, oui, je dois juste me remettre de... Mes émotions..., grommela Stiles. J'arrive bientôt.

Oui, ça pour arriver bientôt, il allait bientôt arriver. Mais si Isaac pouvait partir avant, ça l'arrangerait.

-Il t'a fait quoi? Questionna Isaac curieux. J'ai déjà vécu des représailles de sa part plusieurs fois et c'était pas toujours très agréable. Il a fait quoi, alors?

-Il m'a...euh... Torturé.

-Torturé? Répéta le cadet. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Vous vous êtes quand même pas battus, si?

-Euh... Pas vraiment... Mais c'est bon. Tout va bien. Je vous rejoins vite.

-Je peux t'attendre aussi.

Stiles jura intérieurement. Il manquait plus que ça.

-Nan, c'est bon. Je me débrouille, répliqua l'aîné d'une voix mal assurée. Va rassurer les autres...

-Il n'y a qu'Erica qui se fasse réellement du souci, commenta Isaac qui, d'après le bruit qu'il fit, s'assit près des lavabos. Enfin, c'est compréhensible.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Ah bon?

Isaac s'esclaffa.

-T'es con Stilinski! Rit-il. Mais c'est mignon.

Cette phrase n'eut qu'un avantage. Elle ôta instantanément le problème de l'hyperactif.

-Euh... Mignon? Répéta Stiles peu sûr de lui.

-Ouais. C'est tellement maladroit.

Le mignon maladroit vérifia sa tenue en maugréant et sortit, une fois qu'il fut certain que personne ne pourrait se douter de quoi que ce soit. Il rejoignit Isaac et se lava les mains avec soin en maudissant consciencieusement Derek.

-Maladroit? Moi? Jamais, rétorqua Stiles en souriant.

-Mais oui bien sûr! Je te crois, je te crois...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-On se fait une bataille? Proposa Erica, assise au bord de la piscine pour rattacher ses cheveux correctement pendant que les autres se contentaient de reprendre des forces.

Laura vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-J'aime bien l'idée. On se met deux par deux j'imagine? Qui me veut sur ses épaules?

Derek grogna et sa sœur roula des yeux.

-Je ne suis pas ta petite sœur. J'ai le droit de toucher un autre mec sans ton autorisation.

Le regard de son frère se durcit encore et Laura soupira.

-Okay, abdiqua-t-elle. On a donc l'équipe Hale.

-Moi, je veux faire l'équipe Batman et Catwoman! S'exclama Erica en donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule de Stiles pour le désigner.

-T'as ton Batmaillot au moins? Plaisanta Stiles en regardant la fille au-dessus de lui.

-En tout cas Derek l'a pas, lui, répondit-elle en riant.

Ils se moquèrent un peu de Derek qui les regardait d'un air ennuyé.

-Bon bah du coup on va faire équipe, annonça Isaac pour Boyd. Tu veux qu'on se donne un no-

-Non, refusa Boyd, d'un ton sec..

-Oh allez, c'est marrant. On pourrait être Riggs et Murtaugh de l'Arme Fatale.

Boyd soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Fais ce que tu veux.

Isaac fit le signe de la victoire en direction des autres.

-Tu viens lapin? Appela Laura en écartant les jambes.

Derek soupira et vint se mettre dos au mur pour que Laura puisse monter sur ses épaules. Stiles en fit de même et Erica vint s'asseoir sur ses épaules. Elle posa ses mains près de son cou pour garder l'équilibre et il se décolla du bord. Il faillit se casser la figure lorsqu'il éclata de rire en voyant Isaac monter sur le dos de Boyd. Erica n'était d'ailleurs pas mieux que lui à cet instant.

-Vous êtes choux comme ça, tous les deux, dit-elle, moqueuse, à ses deux amis.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tout est une question d'équilibre, murmura Stiles pour lui-même les mains fermement accrochées aux cuisses d'Erica pour la maintenir en place.

-Tant que les deux travaillent en équipe ça fonctionne, lui répondit Erica alors qu'ils s'étaient éloignés des autres pour améliorer leur stratégie et reprendre leur souffle. Laura et Derek n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler, il faut en profiter. Quant à Boyd et Isaac ils ont du mal à se coordonner.

-Il faut frapper là où ça fait mal, conclut Stiles. Tu sais faire un bump?

-Comme au football?

-Ouais, comme au foot.

-Je pense que je peux le faire. En gros, tu veux que je les défonce, c'est ça? Demanda Erica en souriant.

-En gros? Yep. On va leur faire voir comment on se débrouille.

-Je suis partante.

Elle tapota un peu les épaules de Stiles en signe d'excitation.

-En avant fidèle destrier!

Elle pointa leurs adversaires du doigt et il fonça tête baissée, faisant confiance à l'attaque d'Erica.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je suis crevé, se plaignit Isaac avant de pousser un soupir de contentement lorsque le jet d'eau chaude tomba sur son dos. Erica m'a vraiment épuisé.

Stiles sourit. Finalement leur bonne entente avait triomphé. Derek et Laura se disputaient trop pour se concentrer sur le jeu et Isaac galérait à conserver son équilibre, son poids et sa taille gênant considérablement Boyd dans ses mouvements. Leur victoire s'en trouvait moins glorieuse, mais c'était tout de même une victoire.

-Vous avez bien joué tous les deux, remarqua Boyd en regardant Stiles.

-Oh... C'est juste qu'on s'est mis d'accord, répondit l'hyperactif. Du coup, nos attaques ont fait mouche à chaque fois.

-C'est la première fois que tu perds, Derek, non? nota Isaac.

-Je crois bien que oui, répondit Boyd à la place du leader silencieux.

-Ça fait quel effet de perdre pour la première fois de sa vie? se moqua le bouclé pour bien enfoncer le clou.

-A mon avis, très mal, vu sa tête, renchérit Stiles qui ne cachait pas sa joie.

Derek soupira longuement.

-C'est bon, là. Arrêtez de me charrier.

Stiles et Isaac échangèrent un regard jubilatoire et complice.

-T'as perdu, répéta Stiles.

-T'es trop nul franchement, ajouta Isaac en souriant.

-Quel manque de virilité tout à coup, commenta l'hyperactif l'air de rien.

Derek paraissait fulminer de plus en plus.

-Et quel mauvais perdant par-dessus le marché, reprit Isaac.

-Je te signale que toi, t'es dernier, rétorqua l'aîné.

-Mais moi je fais pas mon grognon, répliqua le cadet.

Stiles sourit alors que Derek leur tournait le dos pour ne plus les voir. L'adolescent resta quelques instants immobile, admirant le tatouage de Derek qu'il ne lui laissait pas souvent l'occasion d'observer pendant leurs rencontres secrètes.

Il était vraiment classe, complétant le côté mystérieux du personnage. Il se demandait s'il avait une signification particulière.

-Tu mates Derek toi maintenant? Remarqua Boyd en captant son regard.

Stiles sortit de sa rêverie et parvint à se retenir de rougir.

-Non, je réfléchissais.

Derek se tourna un peu de profil et il put apercevoir son petit sourire en coin.

-À quoi? Questionna Isaac qui essayait de rincer le savon qu'il venait de se mettre dans les yeux.

-Je me demandais si le tatouage avait une signification.

Derek haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas à la réflexion de son amant.

-Comment ça s'appelle déjà? Interrogea Isaac.

-Un triskèle, répondirent Boyd et Stiles.

-Je vois que j'attire beaucoup d'attention, fit remarquer Derek en plaquant ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

Il donna un coup de coude dans leur tube de gel douche collectif qui tomba à ses pieds.

-Tu peux me passer le gel douche? Demanda Boyd au leader.

-Non, refusa l'aîné. Je suis pas fou. C'est toi-même qui a dit que Stilinski me mate sous la douche. Je veux pas faire un remix du coup de la savonnette.

Stiles rit malgré lui. Sa remarque était embarrassante et faite dans cette intention mais pour une fois que Derek montrait un peu d'humour, il n'allait pas cracher dessus.

Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de rougir après coup sous les rires des trois autres garçons et il ne retint pas son coup de pied dans les tibias de Derek en représailles.

-T'es con, Hale.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Erica, Boyd et Isaac rentrèrent directement chez eux après la piscine alors que le fils de Shérif ramenait Derek et Laura chez eux. Peter les accueillit avec son éternel air débordé et Stiles se demanda quel métier il pouvait bien faire.

-Tu veux rester pour le dîner? Proposa l'adulte.

-J'ai déjà trop abusé, bafouilla l'hyperactif embarrassé. Je pense que je vais plutôt rentrer.

-Oh mais non, j'aimerais bien que l'on fasse un peu plus connaissance tous les deux, intervint Laura avec une moue déçue.

-C'est bon, s'il veut rentrer chez lui ne le retiens pas, rétorqua Derek.

-Ça, c'est seulement parce que tu veux le garder pour toi tout seul, répliqua la jeune femme en croisant les bras. C'est injuste. Tu n'as pas le droit de le monopoliser comme ça.

Stiles rougit en voyant les deux commencer à se chamailler à son sujet.

-Bon bah, je vais y aller, déclara-t-il à leur adresse.

Mais ils étaient déjà trop absorbés par leur débat. Peter soupira et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Laisse-les se disputer, conseilla-t-il en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte. Reviens quand tu le souhaites. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur Hale, remercia Stiles avant de s'en aller.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Peu avant l'heure du dîner, Stiles arriva chez lui et en profita pour vérifier s'ils avaient du courrier. Il récupéra plusieurs enveloppes avant de se diriger à pas lents vers la porte en consultant rapidement chacune d'elles. Une impression désagréable l'interrompit soudain.

Il tourna sur lui-même, il se sentait épié. Il scruta les alentours avec suspicion, se demandant d'où venait ce sentiment.

Ne décelant rien d'inhabituel aux alentours, il abandonna son observation et rentra chez lui.

-Qui est là? Demanda le shérif depuis la cuisine.

-Le père Noël, répondit le garçon perplexe en rejoignant son père. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?

-Ah Stiles, tu es enfin de retour. Comment s'est passée ta journée? Interrogea l'homme en souriant.

-C'était cool, s'extasia l'adolescent. On est allés à la piscine.

Le shérif se figea en posant sa tasse de café sur le plan de travail.

-Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée?

-Bah, ça va. Finalement. En plus je ne suis plus malade, dit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas bon pour ton poignet.

-J'ai fait attention ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le cadet évasivement alors qu'il voyait entre les courriers officiels une enveloppe bien reconnaissable.

Le fameux courrier bleu. Il se mit dos au shérif dans une pose qu'il voulait naturelle en prenant l'enveloppe entre ses mains. Il regarda attentivement les deux côtés du papier. Aucune adresse et aucun nom. Il la leva jusqu'à son visage. Pas de parfum non plus.

-Stiles? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! S'exclama le shérif d'une voix affolée en voyant ce qu'il observait.

Il se précipita et lui arracha l'enveloppe.

-Ne touche plus jamais ces enveloppes!

Stiles leva les mains en signe de paix.

-Je suis juste curieux, se défendit-il.

-Eh bien, pas avec ça. Je t'interdis d'y toucher, avertit l'aîné avec un air mortellement grave.

L'adolescent se pinça les lèvres. Il abandonna immédiatement le débat. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'intéresser à la vie privée de son père et encore moins de s'en mêler. Et si ce dernier ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait une amante, tant pis. Ce n'était pas grave. Il finirait bien par l'apprendre. Soit par une erreur de son père soit par flagrant délit. Mais il valait mieux ne plus toucher à son courrier. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer de problèmes.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles sourit en recevant un message de Derek. Il avait enfin changé son nom dans son répertoire et c'était mieux ainsi. Même s'il fallait toujours éviter que quelqu'un ne lise leurs conversations. Derek, lui, avait trouvé la technique. Il effaçait toujours leurs échanges, par mesure de prudence. Et heureusement qu'il procédait déjà comme ça, avant que Jackson ne lui pique son portable, la semaine précédente. C'était en effet ce connard malveillant qui avait envoyé un message à Stiles afin de l'attirer dans le piège qu'il leur avait tendu.

-Ce soir je sors! Annonça l'adolescent à l'attention de son père au rez-de-chaussée.

-Encore? Mais où vas-tu donc tout le temps?

-Je sors, répondit simplement Stiles en descendant.

Il passa devant le salon.

-Je ne sais pas à quelle heure, je serai de retour.

-J'aimerais quand même savoir où tu vas Stiles, commanda le shérif.

-Je vais baiser comme une bête avec Hale dans un endroit miteux parce qu'on vit une histoire d'amour interdit à la Roméo et Juliette, répondit Stiles.

Le shérif soupira.

-Stiles, s'il te plaît. Arrête tes blagues douteuses et donne-moi simplement une adresse.

-Bah, je vais chez Scott, mentit l'hyperactif en sortant son portable pour lui envoyer un message afin qu'il joue son alibi.

-Merci, soupira le shérif en se désintéressant de lui. Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué.

Stiles hésitait entre rire ou se désespérer que son père ne le croie pas. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et quitta la maison. Il avait hâte de retrouver Derek dans un endroit plus intime.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Alors comme ça je manque de virilité? Commenta Derek dès que Stiles arriva au hangar.

Stiles ricana.

-Vengeance pour les toilettes. Et j'assume ce que j'ai dit.

-Tu ne retires rien alors? Questionna l'aîné en souriant.

Il attrapa l'hyperactif par les hanches pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Absolument rien, affirma Stiles, hochant la tête et le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air farouche.

-Ça tombe bien. J'espérais que tu me dirais ça.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Derek l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Et si on reprenait là où on s'en est arrêtés dans les vestiaires? Proposa ce dernier avec un sourire malicieux.

-Avec plaisir.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles observait le haut plafond, couvert de tâches d'humidité. Il était plongé dans ses pensées alors que Derek, bien plus qu'émoustillé, finissait de le déshabiller. L'esprit de l'hyperactif n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur ce que son amant faisait, malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde et tout le talent de Derek. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'obsédait, le turlupinait.

Son amant finit par remarquer qu'il n'était pas concentré sur ce qu'ils faisaient car il se releva sur les coudes pour le fixer.

-Hey, t'as pas l'air d'être avec moi, là. Ce qu'on fait t'emmerde tant que ça?

-Non, désolé j'avais juste l'esprit ailleurs..., répondit Stiles en se mordant la lèvre, gêné d'être pris en flagrant délit.

En même temps, Derek était obligé de le remarquer, étant donné la passivité de Stiles dans leur échange et surtout son manque de... réactivité.

-Et il était où exactement, ton esprit? Questionna Derek en soupirant.

-Je pensais à Laura..., confia Stiles pensif, sans se rendre compte que ses paroles pouvaient être mal interprétées.

La réaction de Derek ne se fit pas attendre.

-Quoi ? Tu penses à ma sœur quand on fait ça? S'énerva-t-il en se levant d'un coup, manifestement choqué.

Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas, furieux, et enfila son boxer. Stiles se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et jura.

-Eh, merde. C'est pas ce que tu crois! Se défendit-il. Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça!

Il marcha à quatre pattes sur le matelas pour rejoindre Derek.

-Tu l'as quand même dit, rétorqua Derek. Je pourrais avoir une explication?

-Je pensais pas du tout à elle comme ça... C'est juste que...

-Que quoi? Insista l'aîné en se tournant à demi vers Stiles.

-Avant je ne savais même pas que tu avais une sœur alors que l'on se fréquente depuis presque un mois. Enfin si on compte pas tous les mois d'avant...

-Je te l'avais déjà dit, riposta Derek irrité. Et qu'est-ce que ça change? T'aurais préféré choisir le modèle féminin des gamins Hale plutôt que moi?

-Mais non! S'exclama Stiles. Je veux dire que je ne sais rien de toi! Et j'aimerais bien...

Derek prit un air agacé.

-Sois clair merde. Dis ce que tu veux au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

L'hyperactif soupira et détourna la tête pour fixer les draps qu'il triturait nerveusement du bout des doigts.

-J'aimerais qu'on...eh bien...qu'on fasse connaissance. Poursuivit-il d'une petite voix.

Stiles entendit un drôle de bruit près de lui. Surpris, il leva la tête et le choc fut brutal.

Derek riait. Mais pas de son petit reniflement amusé habituel, non, un vrai fou rire comme n'importe quelle personne normale.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça.

L'aîné cacha son rire derrière sa main, embarrassé de se montrer dans cet état. Mais Stiles pouvait quand même le voir et profita de la vue, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu dire de si drôle. Seulement pour l'instant il s'en fichait. Il adorait le rire de Derek. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude, sans son éternel air patibulaire. Et puis il paraissait d'un coup tellement plus jeune.

Une fois calmé, Derek se laissa tomber sur le dos et reprit son souffle, une main posée sur ses abdos, l'autre au-dessus de sa tête et touchant la cuisse de Stiles du bout des doigts. Il leva des yeux brillants vers son cadet.

-Okay. Très bien, accepta-t-il. Faisons connaissance.

-Pourquoi tu as ris? Interrogea Stiles.

Derek haussa un sourcil en caressant doucement la jambe de son amant.

-Tu es sérieux? Tu me poses vraiment la question?

-Bah oui.

Toujours un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, le regard de Derek oscilla entre eux deux.

-Je crois qu'on se connaît... plutôt bien, non? Plaisanta-t-il.

Stiles le regarda avec incompréhension avant d'aviser leur tenue. Il rougit d'un seul coup et donna une tape sur la main baladeuse et bien trop entreprenante de Derek qui remontait lentement vers sa hanche.

-Crétin.

Mais son sourire ne trompait pas son amant qui se redressa pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes afin d'étouffer un nouveau rire. L'hyperactif voulut reculer mais Derek l'attrapa par la nuque et le fit rouler sous lui.

-Faisons connaissance, alors.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Après leur partie de jambes en l'air, grisé par le nouveau tournant que prenait leur relation, Stiles se laissait aller à plus de démonstrations affectives. Il était ravi. Cette journée était magique.

Poussant un gémissement de bonheur, Stiles se coucha face à Derek qu'il tenait contre lui pendant que ce dernier le caressait paresseusement. Confortablement installés sur le vieux matelas du hangar, ils ne parlaient pas encore, ils étaient tous deux encore bien trop dans les nuages pour dire quoi que ce soit qui ait un sens. Alors ils se contentaient d'écouter vaguement la pluie frapper les carreaux des grandes baies vitrées.

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais le visage détendu et paisible de Derek rendit Stiles heureux. Il se lova tendrement contre lui et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition.

-Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin, remarqua Derek d'un ton neutre.

-Hum?

-Tu as l'air plus... Comment dire? Je ne sais pas trop..., hésita l'aîné. Plus proche, plus tactile.

-Ça te dérange? S'inquiéta Stiles.

Il attendait la réponse avec appréhension, il espérait que Derek n'allait pas l'envoyer bouler parce qu'il ne voulait pas de tendresse.

-Non, souffla Derek en rassurant sans le savoir l'hyperactif. Je trouve juste que ton changement est étrange. Même depuis que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, tu as toujours laissé une distance entre nous et aujourd'hui... Je ne sais pas.

Stiles ne répondit pas et commença à dessiner des arabesques imaginaires sur le dos de Derek qui frissonna au contact.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une passade, soupira l'aîné.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, marmonna Stiles. J'ai enfin ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses, c'est tout.

-Sur quoi ?

Le cadet baissa un peu plus son visage pour cacher son expression à Derek. Puis il fit la moue.

-C'est encore trop récent pour que je puisse en rire, donc on va attendre un peu, Okay?

-Si tu veux, accepta Derek en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux de Stiles.

Il remonta un peu plus la couverture sur eux et entoura la taille de l'hyperactif de son bras pour les rapprocher.

-On va éviter de te faire chopper la crève une deuxième fois, expliqua-t-il pour justifier son geste tendre.

Stiles roula des yeux mais profita de l'attention. Il était bien, là. Dans son cocon douillet au creux des bras de Derek.

-Ta couleur préférée, dit soudain l'aîné sans raison apparente.

-Quoi? Hoqueta Stiles, pris par surprise.

-Quelle est ta couleur préférée? Répéta Derek.

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais faire connaissance?

Stiles leva la tête pour être face à Derek.

-Tu es vraiment d'accord alors?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais répondu oui sinon, tout à l'heure, rétorqua Derek.

-Ah... je croyais que tu... Enfin.. Bref... Ma couleur préférée? J'imagine que c'est le rouge. Peut-être... Ou le bleu? Je ne sais pas trop.

-Ton plat favori, enchaîna l'aîné.

-Les frites frisées et les nuggets mais-

-Ton groupe préféré?

-Les  _Slow Kids at Play_  mais je-

-Ton sport préféré? Le coupa Derek.

-Attends, attends, attends!, s'exclama Stiles en riant. C'est pas un interrogatoire que j'ai demandé. Va plus doucement. On a tout notre temps. Et puis, c'est quoi ces questions débiles?

Derek fit une moue, perplexe et vexé.

-Tu veux qu'on en apprenne plus sur l'autre, non? Je ne vois pas trop comment tu veux faire autrement, répliqua-t-il.

-Tu as vraiment un gros problème avec les relations sociales toi, remarqua Stiles.

Une expression gênée apparut sur le visage de Derek.

-Voilà, tu connais mon seul point faible, avoua l'aîné de mauvaise grâce. Je ne sais absolument pas comment agir correctement avec les gens que je rencontre.

-Pourtant avec Laura tu as l'air d'être plutôt à l'aise. Et même avec les autres.

-Je n'arrive pas à tenir une conversation, rétorqua Derek. Soit la personne m'emmerde et j'ai envie de la laisser en plan, soit je commence à être gêné parce que j'ai l'impression que les silences sont de ma faute.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration pour se retenir d'embrasser Derek sur le champ.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Demanda Derek en voyant le visage de Stiles se crisper.

-Parce que je dois me retenir, se plaignit le cadet au supplice.

-Te retenir de quoi? Si c'est de me dire que je suis ridicule tu peux y aller. Je m'en rends bien compte.

Stiles serra Derek contre lui.

-C'est trop mignon! Se lâcha enfin l'hyperactif.

-Quoi?

-Désolé, s'excusa Stiles en le relâchant immédiatement. Je pouvais pas le retenir plus longtemps.

Derek le regardait perplexe et légèrement suspicieux.

-Trop mignon? Je suis juste ridicule, oui.

Stiles secoua la tête.

-Eh bien continue de me dire tes défauts que tu trouves ridicule parce que ça me donne juste envie de toi.

L'aîné fronça les sourcils, franchement perdu.

-Tu disjonctes là...

-Laisse tomber, le coupa Stiles avec un grand sourire. Bon t'as d'autres défauts?

-Non. Excepté ça, je suis parfait, grogna Derek vexé.

-Okay... Bon,...alors pour l'instant, restons-en à des choses moins perso. Toi, je suis certain que tu préfères le noir.

Stiles jeta un regard aux vêtements de Derek, éparpillés tout autour d'eux qui étaient tous de couleur sombre.

-Non, contra Derek. Même pas. Je préfère le whisky.

-C'est pas une couleur ça. J'ai pas demandé la boisson, se moqua Stiles.

Derek sourit en coin et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Si si, je t'assure, c'est bien ma couleur préférée.

Stiles ne chercha pas plus loin et n'essaya pas de comprendre. Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est pas grave. Mais j'aime pas du tout le whisky moi. C'est pas trop mon truc, répondit-il se rendant bien compte qu'il était un peu à côté de la plaque. Je préfère la Bièrabeurre...

-Ça n'existe pas, affirma Derek fermement.

-Si! Et j'ai même la recette! S'exclama Stiles enthousiaste. Si tu veux je te la passerai à l'occasion...


	48. J'ai rendu mon père fou

-J'ai un rêve depuis que je suis tout petit, confia Stiles en retraçant le tatouage de son amant du bout des doigts.

-Et c'est quoi ce rêve? Demanda Derek curieux.

-J'aimerais suivre les traces de mon père.

-Tu veux être shérif? Tu as de l'ambition.

-Non, pas forcément shérif, rectifia l'hyperactif. Mais je veux être dans la police. J'adore depuis toujours mener des enquêtes.

-En plus avec ta curiosité maladive, renchérit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Hey! S'indigna Stiles en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de l'aîné. Laisse la où elle est celle-là. Dis le moi toi, si ton rêve est meilleur que le mien. J'ai hâte d'entendre ça.

Derek sembla hésiter et il cogna plusieurs fois son menton contre ses bras croisés.

-Bah alors? Insista Stiles. C'est quoi? Tu ne veux pas me le dire?

-Je veux une Camaro, répondit enfin Derek.

-Nan, mais sérieux, rit l'hyperactif. C'est quoi ton rêve?

Derek grogna contre son oreiller.

-Quoi? S'étonna Stiles devant son absence de réponse. Me dis pas que c'est réellement ça.

L'aîné soupira, vexé, et Stiles ricana une nouvelle fois.

-Désolé mais je trouve que c'est un rêve stupide. D'ailleurs je vois pas en quoi c'est un rêve puisque tu as largement les moyens de t'en payer une. C'est juste un projet d'achat, ça!

-Eh bien merci. C'est sympa, maugréa Derek.

Le cadet sourit et posa son menton sur l'épaule de l'aîné pour essayer de voir son visage.

-T'as pas autre chose de plus profond? Questionna Stiles. Et ne fais aucune remarque graveleuse s'il te plaît.

Derek se détacha un peu de Stiles et se coucha sur le dos, le regard dans le vide.

-Derek?

Il avait cet air grave qui le vieillissait de dix ans. Stiles se reprochait déjà d'avoir insisté, inquiet, presque effrayé devant ce mystère insaisissable que Derek représentait pour lui dans ces moments-là.

-Il y en a bien un, souffla son amant.

-Ah oui? Bah vas y, dis-moi l'encouragea Stiles affichant un grand sourire, un peu forcé.

Fallait pas se laisser étouffer par le poids du mystère.

Derek croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque sans un regard pour Stiles.

-J'aimerais que les personnes que j'aime ne disparaissent plus, avoua Derek d'une voix atone. Qu'ils ne meurent plus par ma faute.

Le visage de Stiles avait perdu toute joie, achevé par la fêlure révélée dans cette dernière phrase. Plus de mystère, Derek était bouffé par son passé. Grignoté à petits morceaux par des souvenirs impitoyables. C'était carrément la déprime cet aveu. Il avait été discret, sans chercher à connaître davantage son histoire depuis qu'il avait appris les causes de la mort de sa mère et la disparition de son père. Et, là, il venait justement de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

-Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû te cuisiner comme ça, s'excusa-t-il.

-Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu n'aurais pas été toi-même. T'es un gaffeur, c'est bien connu.

Stiles vit le petit sourire qui flottait près du coin de la bouche de Derek et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il essaya de le lui rendre mais ne parvint à produire qu'une triste grimace, comme au contact d'un pamplemousse trop acide. Alors à la place, il posa sa tête près de celle de Derek puis entoura ce dernier de son bras en signe de réconfort. Et il se tut.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il ressentait la peine de Derek aussi fort que si elle avait été la sienne. Jamais il n'avait été aussi empathique avec quelqu'un. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était comme ça, avec lui. Il était un peu perdu.

Et cette confusion lui faisait se poser des questions...

Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour Derek? A leur âge, l'amour n'était qu'une idée floue. On avait peut-être l'impression d'aimer, mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une attirance. Une passade qui s'en allait rapidement. L'amour véritable on ne le connaîtrait que plus tard, lorsque l'expérience nous dirait que tout ce que l'on avait connu avant n'était rien.

Mais alors... Qui était Derek pour lui? Un ami, c'était sûr. Il l'appréciait, c'était indéniable. Mais plus...? Non, il s'était juré ne de pas se laisser avoir par ces beaux yeux. Seulement, il sentait que ce serment ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il se demandait même si ça ne faisant pas un sacré bout de temps qu'il s'était fait attraper. Plus il apprenait à le connaître et passait du temps avec lui, plus il l'estimait. Derek avait tout doucement refermé son piège autour de lui. Sans le brusquer, sans le prévenir, il l'avait pris dans ses filets.

Et Stiles était totalement flippé.

Chaque jour passé confirmait sa dépendance à Derek. Il détestait être dépendant. Pas de maîtrise dans la dépendance. On devenait vulnérable. Il fallait qu'il fasse gaffe, Derek allait le faire sombrer, il en avait l'intuition...si l'amour impliquait de ne plus pouvoir se passer de lui, alors il n'assumerait pas de l'aimer. Les histoires d'amour finissent mal... Il fallait qu'il arrête les frais ici.

Une légère pression s'exerça sur sa main et il sentit Derek la prendre dans la sienne pour la presser tendrement. Une fois de plus il lui embrassa la paume avec une grande douceur lui causant un léger vertige.

Sûr, il n'assumerait pas cet amour. Pourtant il en avait envie.

_Le lendemain..._

Derek était au milieu de la scène, assis sur un grand fauteuil de récupération qui servait de trône jusqu'à ce que le "vrai" soit terminé par l'équipe chargée des décors. Il était installé nonchalamment, un coude posé sur l'accoudoir et la joue écrasée contre sa paume en mode " _le premier qui m'approche je l'égorge...avec mes dents_ ".

-Hale, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme? Demanda un scénariste découragé. N'oublie pas: tu cherches ta future épouse que tu attends depuis ta naissance.

L'acteur parut grommeler quelque chose dans sa barbe et Stiles se retint de sourire en le voyant si grognon. Il détestait vraiment ce rôle et le faisait très bien sentir. L'hyperactif regarda son amant se faire engueuler par l'équipe de mise en scène avec un petit sourire en coin.

Hélas, son plaisir fut de courte durée car il reprit conscience qu'il devrait bientôt donner la réplique à Matt, qui attendait -à son côté- de pouvoir jouer son rôle de roi.

Mais pourquoi avaient-ils choisi ce mec justement pour ce rôle?! Il n'avait aucune présence, aucune personnalité. Stiles ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il fabriquait avec la bande de Keith. Peut-être était-il leur larbin? Si c'était ça, il en avait bien le profil. Sans parler de cet air larmoyant qu'il affichait en permanence, comme s'il allait se mettre à chialer dans la minute. Tristesse ou colère ou les deux, on savait pas. Mais ce que Stiles savait, c'est qu'il se ferait un plaisir de le faire pleurer de douleur, ce petit salopard. Pour ce qu'il avait fait. Et encore davantage, pour ce qu'il n'avait pas fait.

-Bon Hale, maintenant tes prétendantes passent l'une après l'autre devant toi mais aucune ne te plaît, rappelait la scénariste en chef. Donc tu fais comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire d'être à ce bal, OK? Tu devrais bien réussir ça, au moins.

Stiles observa plusieurs filles de la classe passer devant Derek et s'incliner en minaudant. Il se demandait même si certaines d'entre elles ne se prenaient pas un peu trop au sérieux.

-Au moins tu joues bien l'ennui, commenta une maquilleuse depuis les coulisses. Ouais, on voit très bien que tu t'emmerdes.

Stiles vit Derek soupirer et il espéra qu'il ne serait pas de trop mauvaise humeur ce soir. Sinon ça allait encore lui retomber dessus.

-Ça va bientôt être ton tour, annonça Erica en arrivant à côté de lui. Tu te sens d'attaque?

-Mouais. J'ai juste pas envie de voir l'autre tête de con, marmonna Stiles en désignant Matt du menton.

Ce dernier regardait fixement la scène.

-T'inquiète. Concentre-toi juste sur ton texte et tu auras la paix plus vite, le réconforta la jeune fille.

Stiles lui sourit.

-Ouais. C'est ce que je comptais faire. J'ai pas envie qu'on m'engueule comme Hale.

Ils regardèrent la répétition en silence pendant quelques instants avant qu'Erica ne reprenne la parole.

-Tu es libre samedi?

-J'imagine, pourquoi?

-J'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir chez moi pour... Pour le dossier de chimie, bredouilla la jeune fille.

-Ah... Ouais, ouais, pourquoi pas, hésita Stiles.

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, trop occupé à attendre le signal de son entrée en scène. Seulement avant cela, il eut tout de même le temps de voir Isaac et Boyd qui les observaient. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. En fait, ils devenaient étranges dès qu'il se trouvait à proximité d'Erica. Ils étaient peut-être jaloux. Même s'ils n'avaient aucune raison de l'être. Il n'arriverait jamais à avoir la même place qu'eux dans la vie de la jeune fille. Et il ne comptait pas non plus essayer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Isaac devait travailler à la clinique et la répétition les avait bien fatigués. La bande décida donc de ne rien organiser pour la soirée. Ils se verraient de toute façon le lendemain en ville. Alors, Stiles et Derek en avaient profité et étaient passés rapidement en ville s'acheter de quoi déjeuner avant de se rendre directement au hangar. Finalement le souhait de Stiles avait été entendu. Derek s'était peut-être montré un peu...passionné, mais le profond ennui qu'il avait montré pendant les répétitions n'avait en aucun cas rejailli de manière désagréable sur son jeune amant.

Seulement ce dernier n'était pas complètement satisfait. Son côté midinette faisait régulièrement surface et il se surprenait à souhaiter éviter de temps en temps la case " _sexe_ " pour atteindre directement la case " _confidences_  ". Il lui parut soudain essentiel de se sentir apprécié pour sa personnalité et non plus seulement pour satisfaire un besoin sexuel.

Mais bon, il allait y travailler. Il réussirait à modérer la libido démesurée de Derek. Au moins, malgré sa maladresse de la veille, l'aîné n'avait pas refusé de continuer à faire connaissance. Ils étaient donc à nouveau enlacés dans leur nid secret et discutaient calmement.

Enfin, c'était Stiles qui parlait le plus. Derek se contentait de murmurer une réponse quand il y était contraint. Mais en milieu d'après-midi, il prit l'initiative, à la plus grande surprise du plus jeune.

-Je me posais la question depuis un moment mais... Où étais-tu avant Beacon Hills? Pourquoi tu ne vivais pas avec ton père?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne vint. Il referma la bouche et réfléchit. Que Derek pose cette question était inattendu! Que pouvait-il lui répondre?

Soudain, il sentit Derek presser un peu plus sa main pour l'encourager à se confier.

-J'étais à l'internat. J'y suis allé parce que mon père n'en pouvait plus, avoua Stiles à mi-voix.

-Pourquoi, qu'avais-tu fait? Demanda Derek.

Le cadet laissa planer un silence méditatif. Il ne savait pas trop s'il avait envie d'aborder le sujet, même avec Derek.

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler ce n'est pas grave, dit celui-ci en ramenant un peu plus le dos de Stiles contre son torse.

C'était le genre de phrase qui menait indubitablement Stiles à se confier.

-Je n'ai jamais supporté la mort de ma mère, confia alors l'hyperactif.

Il sentit Derek se crisper derrière lui. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça avec une question d'apparence si anodine.

-J'avais neuf ans quand sa maladie l'a achevée et j'étais auprès d'elle.

Il ne savait pas dans quel ordre raconter. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé de cette période de sa vie à quelqu'un. La seule personne à être au courant était Scott. Seulement, lui, il avait vécu cette période et tout ce qui l'avait précédée...et ça changeait pas mal de choses.

-Mon père venait d'être nommé shérif et il travaillait tout le temps, il n'était pas avec nous cette nuit-là... Je lui en ai toujours voulu... Mais au début, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Et puis de toute manière il s'en fichait pas mal de ce que je pensais. Il ne m'adressait pratiquement jamais la parole après... la mort de maman.

Sa voix trembla un peu, il respira profondément pour parvenir à continuer.

-Il se tuait au travail pour oublier... Un peu comme aujourd'hui...

Derek resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles.

-Pendant les trois premières années je n'ai rien dit. J'ai laissé notre relation se dérouler ainsi, chacun dans son coin. J'ai dû apprendre rapidement à me débrouiller tout seul, en gardant tout pour moi. Mon père aussi. Moi, je me taisais et lui, noyait son chagrin dans le travail et l'alcool.

Stiles frissonna en se rappelant certains souvenirs peu réjouissants de cette période sombre de sa vie.

-Il était violent? Demanda Derek hésitant derrière lui.

-Non. Il m'ignorait juste. C'était aussi une forme de violence. Il avait plutôt l'alcool triste pendant cette période.

-Cette période? Répéta Derek.

-Ouais. Jusqu'à mes 12 ans. Parce qu'à cette date, y a l'adolescence qu'est arrivée en fanfare et ça a enfin changé quelque chose... Pas forcément en bien d'ailleurs. Un jour j'ai carrément pété un plomb et j'ai explosé. Je lui ai balancé ses quatre vérités à la gueule mais ça ne lui a fait aucun effet. Alors je faisais de plus en plus de conneries au collège pour qu'il réagisse. Même juste un peu. Sauf qu'il ne voulait rien voir.

L'hyperactif soupira à ce souvenir et il commença à faire des cercles sur la main de Derek comme un tic nerveux.

-Et tu as fait quel genre de conneries?

-Oh, un peu tout ce qu'un ado peut faire...

_Cinq ans plus tôt..._

-Allez, ça peut pas faire de mal, encouragea Stiles.

-Pas faire de mal?, rétorqua Scott. Y a plein de gens qui meurent du cancer du poumon avec ça.

-C'est pas une clope qui va te tuer, rétorqua l'aîné en actionnant maladroitement son briquet.

Il s'y reprit à trois fois avant d'enfin réussir à allumer la cigarette.

-Tu veux commencer en premier? Proposa Stiles en la proposant à son ami.

-Non, non, vas y.

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules et tira un peu sur la cigarette. Il toussa immédiatement, la fumée lui piquant les yeux et l'odeur lui agressant les sens. Il grimaça.

-Oh...Bon, à toi.

Scott sembla hésiter et prit finalement la clope du bout des doigts avant de crapoter un peu en toussant plusieurs fois. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine alors que sa toux devenait incontrôlable.

-Je vais faire une crise d'asthme avec ta merde.

-Oups!

Stiles éteignit immédiatement l'objet du délit sous son talon. Ce n'était que partie remise. Il avait échafaudé tout un plan pour que son père réagisse enfin. Comme les appels désespérés n'avaient pas fonctionné, il allait le faire sortir de ses gonds. Tant pis, il n'entraînerait pas Scott dans sa vengeance. Ça valait sûrement mieux pour lui. Il ne voulait pas lui causer de problèmes.

Alors il ferait cavalier seul.

_Trois mois plus tard..._

Stiles alluma sa cigarette d'un geste expert et laissa tomber son briquet à côté du lit avant de tirer une longue taffe.

Son regard triste et ennuyé s'arrêta au pied de son lit où Scott venait habituellement s'asseoir. Ça faisait déjà deux mois qu'il ne venait plus ici. L'atmosphère lourde de l'odeur du tabac ne lui plaisait pas et ils ne se retrouvaient plus qu'au collège désormais.

Scott n'aimait pas le voir fumer. Et son asthme ne lui permettait pas de fumer avec lui. Pour cette raison, Stiles faisait toujours attention à ne pas allumer une clope en sa présence. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'éloignent trop tous les deux. Il était son seul ami après tout.

Stiles entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et le shérif s'arrêta dans le hall. L'adolescent se leva à la hâte pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre afin que l'odeur de tabac se répande dans toute la maison. Il faisait ça presque tous les soirs maintenant. Mais le shérif n'avait toujours pas réagi. La première fois qu'il l'avait surpris avec une cigarette au bec, il l'avait engueulé, un peu, puis était parti avec son paquet qu'il avait jeté à la poubelle. Mais plusieurs fois, Stiles était revenu le soir avec un paquet neuf et il provoquait son père. Sans succès.

Le shérif passa devant la chambre et regarda Stiles en soupirant. Il s'accouda contre le chambranle de la porte.

-Éteins-moi ça Stiles, ordonna-t-il avec lassitude. Le collège m'a appelé aujourd'hui.

-Ah ouais? Et ils voulaient quoi ces connards? Demanda l'hyperactif, agressif.

-Il paraît que tu as insulté un professeur, Stiles...

-Il le méritait. Je lui ai dit la vérité sur sa pute de femme et sa pétasse de fille. Y a que la vérité qui blesse..., cracha Stiles qui n'avait toujours pas éteint sa cigarette.

-La vérité c'est que tu vas avoir quatre heures de colle ce samedi. Si tu continues tu vas passer en conseil de discipline...

-Et alors? Ça t'énerve? Provoqua l'adolescent. Tu es en colère contre moi?

Mais le shérif soupira et ressortit de la chambre sans rien ajouter. Stiles cria de frustration et fit tomber une pile de CD dans un véritable vacarme.

-Tu fuis la réalité 'spèce de lopette! Hurla-t-il.

Il claqua la porte avant de mettre sa chaîne hi-fi au volume maximum.

Il savait que le shérif ne lui dirait rien. Comme d'habitude.

_Deux mois plus tard..._

Stiles actionna son briquet qui cracha une faible étincelle avant de rendre l'âme Il le jeta contre son mur et se contorsionna sur son lit pour fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Sa main se noya dans les briquets neufs ou usagés et dans les restes de tabacs qui traînaient au fond. Il en prit un autre et alluma son joint avec. Il tira une longue taffe et rejeta la tête en arrière en expulsant la fumée à l'odeur caractéristique. Il prenait garde de recracher rapidement afin de ne pas être trop défoncé, ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait.

La porte grande ouverte de sa chambre donnait sur la salle de bain d'où son père n'allait pas tarder à sortir. Il posa ses baskets maculées de boue sur son lit et s'adossa à son oreiller.

Le shérif sortit effectivement bientôt de la salle de bain et tomba directement sur son fils qui tirait consciencieusement sur son pétard.

Mais il semblait s'y être habitué puisqu'il se contenta de passer devant la porte de la chambre sans un mot et sans même un regard.

-Shérif, mon cul ouais, commenta Stiles de manière à se faire entendre.

Il se leva d'un bond de son lit et dérapa dans le couloir pour s'adresser une dernière fois à son père avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le salon.

-Même pas capable de faire la loi dans sa foutue baraque! Cria-t-il hors de lui.

_Trois semaines plus tard..._

-Bonne soirée! Lui souhaita la caissière.

Stiles sortit de l'épicerie avec son sachet plein à craquer sans daigner lui répondre. Au bout de plusieurs mois à ne plus respecter personne, pas même lui-même, l'hyperactif en avait oublié les bonnes manières. Plus un merci, un s'il te plaît, un bonjour, un monsieur, un madame. Plus rien.

Il s'en foutait.

Plus son père aurait des retours mauvais venant de lui, plus il y aurait de chances que ça fonctionne. Alors Stiles continuait à s'embourber dans ses choix discutables. Comme d'habitude.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles surprit son père affalé devant la télévision en train de boire un verre de whisky et grimaça de colère. Il prit le sachet ramené du magasin et emprunta les clés de voiture du shérif puis il sortit de la maison. Dans la voiture il récupéra la radio de police qu'il fourra dans la poche de sa veste avant de ressortir.

Il saisit une des bombes de peinture dans le sachet, la secoua puis tagua la carrosserie, le pare-brise arrière avant de barrer celui de l'avant tout en vérifiant régulièrement que son père n'entendait rien.

Depuis l'intérieur, avec le son du match à fond, ça risquait pas.

Il vida sa bombe et rentra chez lui comme si de rien n'était.

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles paressait au lit sans rien faire depuis une heure. Il écoutait son père se préparer à partir au boulot et se demandait quelle serait sa réaction en découvrant sa voiture.

Il avait toujours une légère crainte la première fois qu'il faisait une connerie d'un nouveau genre mais dès la deuxième fois il était habitué. Comme le shérif d'ailleurs. Chaque première fois il s'énervait, mollement en général, puis il abandonnait sans jamais lutter réellement. Et c'est pour ça que Stiles persévérait.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir peur puisque son crétin de père ne réagissait pas?

Alors Stiles se coucha sur le ventre et fouilla sous son lit. Il en sortit une boite cachée qu'il ouvrit en vérifiant bien que sa porte était fermée. Il prit ce qu'il y cachait et feuilleta le livre de cours avec intérêt. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne travaillait plus au collège qu'il ne s'intéressait plus au contenu des cours. Il adorait apprendre. Mais il fallait qu'il soit le pire fils au monde pour que son père se réveille enfin et prenne conscience de son existence.

Il ouvrit un paquet de chips et piocha dedans en dévorant les informations qu'il découvrait dans son bouquin.

-Merde! Jura une voix à l'extérieur.

Le garçon sursauta et rangea son livre à sa place initiale avant de changer de pièce pour voir l'avant de la maison. Le shérif inspectait les dégâts. Stiles releva un peu le rideau pour l'observer avec un mélange d'espoir et d'appréhension.

-Allez réagis, dis quelque chose, fais quelque chose enfin, murmura Stiles pour lui-même en croisant les doigts.

Soudain le shérif leva la tête dans sa direction et l'adolescent lâcha le rideau. Mais l'adulte ne fit rien et entra dans sa voiture.

Stiles serra les poings. Il fallait passer à l'étape supérieure.

_Quatre ans et demi plus tard..._

-Scott et Melissa étaient les seules personnes que je respectais, confia Stiles. Au collège je ne travaillais plus, je taguais les murs, j'insultais les profs et les élèves. Un jour j'ai même mis le feu à une voiture.

Il sentit Derek se raidir contre lui et ne comprit pas pourquoi.

-Ouais, soupira l'aîné en semblant vouloir changer de sujet. T'as tout fait pour arriver à tes fins.

-Tu dois bien le savoir maintenant, non? Quand un hyperactif borné a quelque chose en tête ça peut très vite devenir un vrai bordel.

Stiles entendit un reniflement amusé et il poursuivit.

-Après, tout s'est passé très vite. Je l'ai poussé à bout en lui en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs dans un laps de temps très court. C'est ce qui m'a permis d'atteindre le but que je m'étais fixé.

_Quatre ans et demi plus tôt..._

L'oreille aux aguets, Stiles écoutait attentivement ce qu'on disait à la radio volée au shérif.

Il était très prudent. Il voulait savoir où son père patrouillait afin d'être sûr de tomber sur lui et sur aucun autre policier. Il faisait gaffe à ne pas avoir de casier. Ça n'irait pas avec le métier qu'il voulait faire plus tard. Il fallait prendre beaucoup de précautions.

Quartier est. Ça y était, il savait où son père patrouillait ce soir. Il allait pouvoir passer à l'action. Alors il prit son paquet de cigarettes, sa bouteille de Vodka et courut jusqu'à l'endroit où le shérif aurait le plus de chance de tomber sur lui.

Il but une grande rasade d'alcool et grimaça. Qu'est-ce que c'était dégueu! Mais bon, il s'y habituerait. Comme pour le reste. Il foutait sa santé en l'air mais s'il terminait à l'hôpital, peut-être que son père s'inquiéterait enfin pour lui.

Il continua alors à picoler. Il allait se prendre une de ces murges. Comme son père. Les chiens font pas des chats. Il allait devenir alcoolique comme son père et après il mourait comme sa mère. Bon programme.

Il entendit une voiture approcher à une allure mesurée et il prit le goulot entre ses lèvres en guettant du coin de l'œil l'arrivée de la voiture de patrouille.

Elle arriva bientôt et s'approcha toujours plus de lui. Il but un peu, voulant vider au moins la moitié de la bouteille devant son père.

La voiture s'arrêta brusquement et la portière s'ouvrit.

-Stiles? Appela le shérif.

-Salut le vioc ! S'exclama Stiles en trinquant dans la direction de l'aîné.

Le shérif accourut et lui prit la bouteille des mains.

-Serais-tu donc fou? Où as-tu eu cet alcool?, questionna le shérif.

-J'ai fait une pipe au vendeur du supermarché, répondit Stiles en secouant les bras pour récupérer la bouteille.

Le shérif avait l'air en colère. C'était bon signe. Allait-il réagir cette fois?

-Tu viens avec moi, ordonna-t-il. Je vais t'apprendre, moi, à boire avant l'âge légal.

L'adulte l'attrapa violemment par le bras et le releva de force. Stiles se débattit mais le shérif le tira jusqu'à sa voiture sans mal. Ce n'était pas un poids plume comme lui qui allait l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

L'homme le jeta sur la banquette arrière, claqua la portière puis il alla s'asseoir derrière son volant et verrouilla toutes les portières.

-Laisse-moi sortir! Laisse-moi gros porc! Brailla Stiles en tapant sur les grilles qui le séparaient du conducteur.

Mais le shérif démarra sans faire attention à ses cris.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le shérif passa devant le comptoir d'accueil vide de tout agent. Il devait être en pause, quelque part dans le commissariat.

Stiles continuait à se débattre alors que son père le tenait fermement par le col en l'étranglant à moitié. Il n'arrivait plus à parler et à voir en même temps ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait bien trop bu pour une première fois et ne se sentait plus très bien.

Le shérif, à travers les couloirs déserts, l'entraîna jusqu'aux cellules. Il y avait quelques détenus provisoires. Peut-être deux, peut-être trois. Et ils dormaient.

-T'vas quand même pas m'mettre là -dedans, hein? Bégaya Stiles qui avait du mal à respirer.

-Tu vas passer ta nuit en cellule de dégrisement. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon, annonça le shérif en sortant son trousseau de clé.

Il ouvrit la porte en fer d'une cellule et y lâcha son fils avant de claquer la porte puis de la refermer à clé. Stiles frappa le métal de toutes ses forces en criant des insultes mais son père devait être déjà parti.

-Sors moi de là gros connard!

Ce fut le cri de trop.

Il hoqueta avant de rendre tout le contenu de son estomac à côté de lui en gémissant. Il n'allait pas le laisser ici toute la nuit, quand même... Si?

_Le lendemain..._

Frigorifié, Stiles se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. La lumière agressa ses yeux et il mit sa main en visière pour voir son père avancer vers lui.

-Aujourd'hui tu vas en cours, ordonna-t-il en tendant la main vers lui sûrement dans l'objectif de l'aider à se lever.

Les sens plus éveillés que jamais, Stiles fit semblant d'accepter l'aide et s'approcha de l'adulte. Quand il fut assez près, il ouvrit grand la bouche et mordit à pleine dent la main du shérif qui poussa une plainte de douleur.

Stiles le lâcha dès qu'il sentit le goût du sang puis il se précipita en passant sous le bras de son père pour s'enfuir de la cellule en courant. Il fila comme une flèche à travers les couloirs où, déjà, plusieurs agents, entamant leur service de jour, se saluaient. Il en bouscula quelques-uns avant d'atteindre enfin la sortie. Il continua de courir le long de la route et entendit à peine une voiture freiner brusquement dans un crissement de pneus. Il sentit le courant d'air dans son dos alors qu'il évitait le choc d'une petite dizaine de centimètres.

À cet instant, Stiles sut quelle serait la prochaine étape de son plan.

_Quatre ans et demi plus tard..._

-C'est là que j'ai fugué et je croyais vraiment qu'il allait enfin réagir, expliqua Stiles.

-Tu es parti combien de temps? Interrogea Derek curieux.

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules et se lova contre l'aîné, mort de froid à ces souvenirs.

-Quelques heures chez McCall? Se moqua Derek avec un rire dans la voix.

-Six jours en forêt, rétorqua Stiles.

Il sentit un sursaut contre lui.

-Je m'en souviens maintenant, réalisa Derek. C'était toi? J'avais entendu parler de ça à l'époque. Ils t'ont cherché des nuits entières et il y avait des affiches partout. T'es un vrai malade... Il y a des pumas dans cette forêt. T'aurais pu te faire bouffer.

-J'étais juste désespéré et je voulais que mon père entende mon appel au secours. Alors j'ai fait une connerie, je l'avoue, dit Stiles. Mais il fallait qu'il se réveille.

-Comment tu as fait pour survivre? Il faut quand même manger et boire. Et puis pendant la nuit la température descend...

-Je suis débrouillard. Et comme je m'informe toujours sur des trucs bizarres, j'avais lu pleins de bouquins sur la survie quand j'étais gosse pour partir en forêt avec Scott.

-T'es cinglé. Vraiment.

Stiles rit doucement en resserrant les bras de Derek sur lui.

-Je sais, avoua-t-il.

-Mais je suis vraiment intrigué. Comment tu as fait pour manger? Questionna l'aîné.

L'hyperactif se racla la gorge.

-Des trucs... que je referai plus jamais.

Il frissonna.

-C'est-à-dire? Demanda Derek.

-Eh bien, j'avais toujours un couteau avec moi à cette époque...

-Oui et...?

-Bah, j'ai... En fait, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, conclut le cadet.

Derek n'insista pas, heureusement.

-Il s'est passé quoi quand il t'a retrouvé?

-Il m'a passé un savon et je suis resté quelques jours à l'hôpital le temps de me remettre de ma petite ballade. Je crois que le plus furieux c'était Scott. Il m'a engueulé comme personne. C'est la première fois que je le voyais tellement en colère. D'ailleurs, depuis toutes ces années que je le connais, c'est la seule fois qu'il s'est montré si violent. Et après, il a pleuré pendant des heures.

Stiles rit un peu à ce souvenir.

-Il était pathétique mais ça m'a fait un bien fou.

Finalement il soupira et laissa un petit silence. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il s'était passé  _après_.

-C'est là que ton père t'a envoyé à l'internat? Reprit l'aîné.

-Non. C'était pas encore assez. Mais je sentais qu'il allait bientôt craquer. Alors je lui ai porté le coup de grâce.

-Je dois m'inquiéter?

-Je pense qu'en fait c'est pas une bonne idée de t'en parler... Ni à personne d'autre... J'ai vraiment honte, confia Stiles.

Il remonta la couette sur eux pour faire disparaître la sensation de froid qui le prenait en repensant à cet épisode de sa vie.

-Si j'avais été à la place de mon père, je n'aurais pas envoyé mon fils à l'internat. Je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains.

-Que s'est-il passé?, interrogea une nouvelle fois Derek.

-J'ai trop joué avec le feu... Et je m'y suis brûlé.


	49. J'l'aime bien Marshmallow finalement

_Quatre ans et demi plus tôt..._

Stiles était enfin sorti de l'hôpital. Il se sentait encore fatigué mais le pire était certainement son manque d'espoir. Jusqu'où devrait-il pousser la provocation avant que son père n'explose? Il restait persuadé que cette explosion restait un préalable nécessaire à une explication, à un échange, à une évolution de leur relation par laquelle Stiles ferait enfin comprendre à son père tout le besoin qu'il avait de sa reconnaissance. Et où, bien sûr, son père l'entendrait et le réinstallerait au centre de sa vie.

Evidemment, une fois de plus, il s'était complètement planté. Et pas qu'un peu.

Il avait commencé par se rendre insupportable. Son attitude agressive, insultante et la transgression des interdits -tels que la clope et la fumette à douze ans- auraient dû déclencher une prise de conscience chez son père. Mais le shérif, incarnant l'autorité pour chaque citoyen de Beacon Hill, avait à peine râlé mollement un jour ou deux. Incompréhensible! Stiles, s'il n'avait plus droit à l'amour de son père, ne restait-il même pas un citoyen à part entière pour ce dernier?

Alors il avait disparu. Complètement. Dans un endroit où le shérif ne pouvait pas le retrouver. Ça n'avait pas fonctionné non plus.

Il fallait changer de tactique une nouvelle fois.

Que pourrait-il donc faire?

Stiles observa son reflet dans le cadre-photo de sa mère et il tilta. Il savait comment attirer l'attention de son père.

Il reposa l'image sur la pierre tombale et resta encore un instant agenouillé au pied de la tombe.

-Merci maman, chuchota-t-il en touchant le marbre froid.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Fouillant à grands gestes rapides dans les tiroirs de la salle de bain, Stiles espérait y dénicher ce qu'il cherchait. Malgré les années écoulées, le fantôme de Claudia hantait toujours les murs de leur maison et ses affaires étaient toujours à leur place. Partout, on pouvait tomber sur un objet évoquant sa présence passée. Des vêtements dans l'armoire de son père ou dans le hall d'entrée, des post-it avec son écriture sur le frigo dans la cuisine, sa Jeep dans le garage, ses médicaments dans la salle de bain. Mais lui, dans cette pièce, il lui fallait tout autre chose.

Il trouva enfin ce dont il avait besoin. Du maquillage. Il avait survécu dans la nature sauvage pendant une semaine, il était un survivant, il était un guerrier. Un livre, aux pages fatiguées d'avoir été trop lues, lui avait appris que certaines civilisations marquaient leur visage après un rite d'initiation comme il venait d'en vivre un. Il allait peindre son courage sur sa peau avant de jouer sa dernière carte.

Il chercha le maquillage le plus sombre qu'il put trouver et le tartina sommairement autour de ses yeux. Dans sa chambre, il changea de t-shirt. Il prit celui qu'il portait très souvent, spécialement choisi pour choquer son père ou les profs. Imprimée sur la poitrine en grands caractères rouges sur fond noir, l'inscription était un pur appel à la provocation.

' _Fuck me like an animal_ '

Rien de mieux pour attirer l'attention du shérif et mener à bien son projet le soir-même.

Quelqu'un venait de rentrer. Il balança son sac sur son épaule puis descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre pour tomber nez à nez avec son père, qui se figea.

-Stiles? Qu'as-tu fait à ton visage? Questionna-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

-J'me maquille papa, dit Stiles avec sarcasme en passant à côté de lui. Parce que ça va m'aider à racoler sur les trottoirs cette nuit.

Il sortit en laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Il attendait le moment où son père comprendrait qu'il était sérieux. Ferait-il alors quelque chose? Comprendrait-il ses motivations? Viendrait-il enfin le sauver?

À peine eut-il fait quelques pas que l'appel heurta ses tympans.

-Stiles! Reviens immédiatement ici!

Mais les cris furieux de son père qui - maintenant - lui courait après, le laissèrent indifférent. Il sprinta. Son paternel allait voir de quoi il était capable. Il fallait qu'il croie à son histoire.

Le sang de Stiles bouillonnait, frappant ses tempes. Il était en colère. Il avait peur.

Ce soir il ferait certainement sa dernière connerie. C'était quitte ou double.

_Quatre ans et demi plus tard..._

Un silence pesant était tombé sur le hangar. Même la pluie semblait avoir choisi d'interrompre sa mélodie apaisante.

-Stiles... Tu n'as pas vraiment..., murmura Derek.

-Ça devait le faire réagir. C'est tout ce que j'avais en tête. Et ça a fonctionné.

-Stiles tu...

-Il est arrivé à temps, le coupa Stiles. Il ne s'est rien passé. Enfin presque rien.

L'aîné se tendit derrière lui.

-En fait, je voulais me tirer vers la gare parce qu'on sait tous que c'est le quartier chaud. Poursuivit-il. Je m'étais débrouillé pour pas semer mon paternel, j'ai donc voulu lui foutre vraiment la trouille. Alors, j'ai essayé d'arrêter une voiture. La deuxième bagnole m'a embarqué. C'était un type dans la quarantaine qui a commencé à me cuisiner...T'as quel âge, tu vas où, pourquoi t'es dehors à cette heure, où sont tes parents. J'ai répondu quinze ans mais petit pour mon âge, orphelin vivant dans un foyer qui cherchait à se faire un peu de fric...ça a marché direct. Il m'a proposé de lui tailler une pipe ce salopard. Je me demandais si mon père avait réussi à me filer le train, mais dans le miroir du pare-soleil, je voyais pas grand-chose derrière la voiture. Du coup, j'étais un peu emmerdé parce qu'il fallait que mon paternel soit témoin et que, si ça se trouvait - comme un con- je l'avais largué pour de bon. Le mec m'a emmené dans une impasse, il y faisait sacrément noir et y avait pas un bruit, le quartier avait l'air carrément désert. J'ai commencé à flipper. Il m'a fait sortir brutalement de la voiture et là j'ai tenté de me tirer. J'en menais vraiment pas large.

Le malaise de Derek était palpable.

-Il m'a attrapé le bras, je me suis débattu en gueulant, une mandale m'a fait voir trente-six chandelles. Ce connard m'a arraché mon tee shirt. Il ricanait comme un malade. Un vrai psychopathe. J'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée mais j'ai quand même réussi à lui balancer un grand coup de genoux dans les couilles. Il s'est plié en deux mais il m'a pas lâché, ce gros porc avait une poigne de fer. Et le coup de poing qu'il m'a envoyé m'a sans doute assommé parce que je me souviens pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital et on m'a dit que ça faisait un peu plus de 48h que j'y étais. Et là, mon père est arrivé en furie dans ma chambre. Il était enragé. Il m'a engueulé. Il m'a même pas expliqué comment je m'en étais sorti en vie. J'imagine que ma virginité n'avait pas eu le temps de souffrir parce que j'avais pas mal au... enfin... Tu vois le tableau, non?

L'étreinte de Derek se fit un instant plus étroite. Stiles le sentit possessif.

-En fait, c'est le lendemain que j'ai atterri à l'internat. Ça s'est fait sur le vif, comme ça. Il voulait juste plus me voir, conclut-il, sa voix se brisant à cette évocation.

-Tu dois exagérer, répliqua Derek. Il voulait juste te donner une leçon-

-Nan, j'exagère pas, il me l'a dit lui-même.

La lèvre de Stiles trembla au souvenir de cette nuit-là. Jamais il n'oublierait les mots que le shérif lui avait crachés à la figure. Mais jamais il ne les dirait à quiconque non plus.

-Bref, reprit-il. C'était un internat où les parents désespérés mettent leurs gosses, en espérant qu'ils se calment. Il m'avait mis en pension complète et s'était arrangé pour que j'y reste le week-end, alors que tous les autres rentraient chez eux voir leur famille. Il se débrouillait même pour m'y faire rester pendant les vacances. Quand il était obligé de me récupérer, il m'envoyait quelque part dans la famille pour ne surtout pas me voir. La plupart du temps c'était chez ma tante.

Il triturait nerveusement le drap sans y prendre garde et Derek le stoppa en posant sa main contre la sienne. Stiles soupira mais se laissa faire.

-Mais il devait bien te voir de temps en temps, non? Intervint l'aîné.

-Bien sûr qu'il était obligé de me croiser de temps en temps. Mais il restait le plus distant possible. En fait j'avais complètement loupé mon objectif. J'avais voulu qu'il s'occupe enfin de moi, qu'il se rappelle que j'existe et il m'avait exilé à l'autre bout du pays pour qu'on ne se voie plus du tout.

-Même après plusieurs années? Demanda Derek qui paraissait perplexe et peiné.

-Je n'ai compris que plus tard pourquoi il avait fait ça. Je l'ai détesté pendant deux ans pour m'avoir abandonné de cette manière. Puis j'ai appris, en espionnant une conversation entre mes grands-parents que me voir le faisait trop souffrir et qu'il craignait de ne pas pouvoir respecter sa décision de me laisser là-bas. Or, s'il me laissait revenir, il s'inquiétait de ne pas réussir à m'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi et surtout de mettre ma vie en danger. Et puis, c'était aussi parce que...

Stiles s'interrompit et Derek se crispa contre lui, attendant la suite.

-Parce que quoi?

-Ben...C'était un truc qu'il me reprochait souvent quand il avait trop bu...Soupira-t-il en ramenant ses bras contre son torse. Pour lui, je ressemble trop à ma mère et ça le blessait de me voir.

Attristé par ces souvenirs, Stiles posa la joue contre sa paume en regardant dans le vide devant lui. Derek gardait le silence et l'hyperactif se demanda ce qu'il en pensait. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça changeait de toute manière?

Alors il se tut aussi et attendit. En avait-il trop dit? Peut-être. Mais cette histoire lui pesait depuis si longtemps, qu'une fois amorcée elle devait s'écouler entièrement. Il lui fallait vider l'abcès. Pourtant, il trouvait que c'était un aveu de faiblesse. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller ainsi.

-Et que s'est-il passé pour qu'il change d'avis et te fasse venir ici? Interrogea Derek brisant enfin le silence.

-Il n'a eu que des retours positifs après que j'ai compris ce qu'il ressentait. Je faisais tout ce qu'on me demandait, je ne m'opposais plus, j'avais les meilleures notes possibles, je me faisais bien voir des professeurs. Je faisais plus mon sale gosse, quoi.

-Et ça a fonctionné au bout de combien de temps?

-Euh...auprès des profs, ça a marché au bout de quelques mois. Je voulais téléphoner à mon père pour lui parler d'un éventuel retour mais, si je l'avais fait, il aurait cru à un caprice. Du coup, j'ai attendu. Par contre là, ça a duré presqu'un an avant qu'il se bouge.

Derek pressa sa main contre le ventre de Stiles et ce dernier prit ça comme une marque de soutien. Quoiqu'avec Derek, on n'était jamais sûr de rien.

-Puis un jour il m'a appelé, reprit-il dans un soupir. On a beaucoup discuté. Apparemment la directrice lui avait parlé de mon changement radical et il avait décidé d'en discuter avec moi. Il voulait bien faire un essai mais, au moindre faux pas, j'y retournerais.

-Il a changé d'avis entre-temps, non? Commenta Derek. Sinon avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la rentrée, tu serais déjà-

-Oh, mais c'était toujours présent dans son esprit. J'ai failli plusieurs fois y retourner. Enfin la pire, c'était sûrement après la crise de Reyes. Là, j'ai dû préparer mes affaires. Le directeur a pu prouver mon innocence juste à temps.

Derek nicha son nez contre le cou de Stiles. Inspirant profondément.

-D'ailleurs... je ne sais plus si je t'ai déjà remercié pour ça, donc voilà... Merci, conclut l'hyperactif.

-Tu sais..., commença Derek. J'ai été drôlement soulagé en découvrant la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé.

-En fait, j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi vous ne vous étiez pas vengés tout de suite, au lieu d'attendre.

-C'est parce que j'arrivais pas à croire que t'aies pu faire ça, confia l'aîné. Je sais, moi, que t'as un bon fond.

-Merci, répondit Stiles ironiquement. Je suis touché par l'estime que tu as de moi. Vraiment.

Derek exerça une légère pression sur l'épaule de Stiles pour qu'il tombe sur le dos et qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. L'aîné sourit, gentiment moqueur.

-C'est pas grave, si t'es un connard, le rassura-t-il. Je t...

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement puis commença à tambouriner de toutes ses forces, attendant une suite.

-Je te respecte quand même, se reprit Derek.

Stiles eut un pincement au cœur sans savoir pourquoi. Enfin si, il le savait. Il s'attendait à un autre genre d'aveu et la déception avait un goût amer.

Derek l'embrassa mais il ne lui répondit pas, l'esprit ailleurs.

-Et pour-, commença Derek avant d'être interrompu par deux doigts sur sa bouche.

-Je crois que les confidences ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, chuchota Stiles sans regarder son amant dans les yeux.

Une main se posa sur la sienne que Derek éloigna de ses lèvres.

-Okay. Je ne poserai plus de questions ce soir.

Le cadet lui en fut reconnaissant. Il se coucha sur le flanc pour faire face à Derek et garda sa main dans la sienne en la serrant près de son cœur.

-Et sinon? Demanda-t-il d'un ton plus léger. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'a attiré chez moi pour que tu m'accostes pendant les vacances.

Derek plissa les yeux et détourna la tête.

-Hors de question. Tu vas te sentir pousser des ailes au cul sinon.

-Oh, allez! S'exclama Stiles avec enthousiasme. J'ai bien besoin que tu me remontes le moral! Alors, c'était quoi? Mon charisme fou? Mon regard de braise? Mon corps de rêve? Mon derrière parfaitement musclé?

L'aîné roula des yeux et l'hyperactif, taquin, le fit tomber à son tour sur le dos avant de le chevaucher.

-Je dirai plutôt que c'était ton regard perdu de puceau mort de trouille, à l'idée qu'on s'en prenne à sa vertu, plaisanta Derek en palpant les cuisses, ainsi mises à disposition.

-Je vais te faire passer l'envie de te moquer de moi, petit salopiot.

-Encore tes insultes de grands-mères?

_Le lendemain..._

-Une petite douche rapide, hein, maugréa Stiles. Mon cul, oui! Si j'avais su que tu me sauterais dessus comme une bête en rut, je t'aurais laissé sur mon paillasson. Non mais... Quel manque de savoir-vivre!

Derek ne lui répondait pas, se contentant de marcher à côté de lui avec un sourire satisfait. Il semblait jubiler de ces reproches qui flattaient sa virilité et qu'il soupçonnait – à raison – d'être un peu factices...

Ils étaient en route pour rejoindre les autres et avaient pris du retard à cause de la libido incontrôlable de Derek. En effet, ils avaient profité de l'absence du shérif pour passer chez Stiles, afin d'y prendre une douche. Douche qui avait inévitablement viré à la pause crapuleuse.

-Et puis, ça va pas faire bizarre qu'on se pointe en retard tous les deux ensemble? Tout ça parce que monsieur joue les gravures de mode, continuait à débiter Stiles, intarissable. Comme si t'avais besoin de te saper pour faire baver tout le monde d'ailleurs. Franchement, aller se changer chez moi c'était pas si indispensable, non?

Marchant d'un pas vif pour rattraper leur retard, Stiles ne faisait plus vraiment attention à Derek. Il se concentrait surtout sur ce qu'il racontait et sur les obstacles éventuels, coutumier qu'il était des gamelles de préférence burlesques. C'est pour cette raison qu'il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il parlait...tout seul.

Derek n'était plus avec lui.

-Derek?

Il revint sur ses pas pour apercevoir son beau brun ténébreux accroupi, de dos, dans une petite ruelle.

-Ben tu fous quoi? S'agaça Stiles. Tu trouves pas qu'on est déjà assez à la bourre ?

Pour seule réponse, il entendit un petit gémissement plaintif.

-Changement de programme, annonça Derek d'une voix étouffée sans se retourner.

-Ça va? S'enquit Stiles en posant une main sur l'épaule du motard.

Il se pencha par-dessus la tête de Derek et observa ce qu'il faisait.

-Beurk. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Stiles se pencha encore un peu, pour mieux voir, et faillit tomber sur Derek.

-Oh, c'est vivant? Interrogea-t-il curieux. On dirait un chiot, non?

-C'en est un, répondit Derek en prenant délicatement la boule de poils huileuse dans sa main.

La bestiole n'occupait même pas la totalité de sa paume. Stiles grimaça.

-Ta main est toute crade, maintenant, c'est dégueu. Tu vas choper des saloperies.

Derek l'ignora et ouvrit son blouson pour y glisser le petit animal tremblant.

-Tu vas en faire quoi? Questionna Stiles de plus en plus intrigué.

-Je vais le ramener chez moi.

-Peter sera d'accord au moins?

-Il comprendra.

Stiles se recula lorsque Derek fit un mouvement pour se lever. De petites plaintes étouffées émergeaient du cuir dont dépassait le sommet d'une tête minuscule. Le motard caressa délicatement, d'un seul doigt, le dos du chiot reposant contre sa poitrine.

-On va chez moi.

-Et les autres?

-Préviens-les.

-Je suis pas ton larbin, je te signale. Je déteste que tu me donnes des ordres, marmonna Stiles en suivant Derek qui avait déjà fait demi-tour.

Il sortit néanmoins son portable et envoya un message à Erica pour lui expliquer rapidement la situation, inédite pour lui. Son résumé ne parut pas la surprendre et elle lui souhaita bonne chance. Perplexe, Stiles accéléra l'allure afin de rattraper Derek.

-Pourquoi Erica me souhaite-t-elle bonne chance?

Derek arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien et haussa les épaules.

-Tu vas l'emmener voir un vétérinaire? Demanda Stiles en jetant un coup d'œil à la main de Derek qui soutenait son petit protégé.

-Ben, non.

-Tu devrais. Il a peut-être des maladies.

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il n'est pas malade. Il est juste frigorifié et affamé.

-Il pourrait te filer la rage... Quoi que... Tu l'as peut-être déjà... vu ton caractère. Poursuivit Stiles avec un petit sourire.

-Parle pour toi.

Stiles garda ses poings dans ses poches alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte en silence. Il lança quelques coups d'œil furtifs à Derek qui restait très doux avec le chiot.

-Je t'imaginais pas comme ça, commenta-t-il.

-Comment? S'étonna Derek.

-Du genre à recueillir des chiots abandonnés.

-Tu appelles ça comment ce que je fais avec toi, alors?

Stiles gonfla les joues un instant, légèrement vexé.

-J'aimerais bien que tu te montres aussi gentil avec moi qu'avec lui.

Derek lui jeta un regard qui se voulait perplexe mais une vague lueur d'ironie l'alerta.

-Tu veux que je te lave et que je te nourrisse?

L'hyperactif frappa sa paume contre son front, découragé.

-Je parlais pas de ça...

-Tu veux que je ramasse tes besoins?

Stiles soupira.

-Tu le fais exprès?

Derek ne répondit pas, mais son sourire en coin indiqua à Stiles que son amant était parfaitement capable de se foutre gentiment de sa poire et qu'il avait très bien compris ce qu'il sous-entendait.

-En fait tu veux juste que je le dise encore plus clairement c'est ça? Demanda le cadet désabusé.

Son amant sourit.

-Si tu le dis, je pourrai faire un effort ce soir. Ou même... tout à l'heure, puisque Laura est de sortie et Peter au boulot.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres, embarrassé mais tenaillé par l'envie de réclamer toute la tendresse dont il avait besoin

Pourtant, il détourna fièrement la tête.

-Dommage, déclara Derek lorsqu'il comprit que Stiles ne dirait rien de plus. Ça m'aurait bien plu à moi aussi.

-Tu es cruel, répondit Stiles dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir profiter d'un peu plus de douceur pour une fois.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu..., souffla Derek le regard fixe et morose droit devant lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir, Stiles aperçut un chien dans le jardin.

-T'as un autre chien?

-On en a sept, l'informa Derek. Enfin huit, avec le p'tit maintenant.

-Bizarre, je les ai jamais vus pourtant, remarqua l'hyperactif.

-C'est parce qu'on les laisse courir dans la forêt. Ils ne rentrent que quand ils ont faim ou que la nuit commence à tomber.

-C'est toi, à chaque fois, qui les as récupérés dans la nature? Questionna Stiles, agréablement surpris par cette nouvelle facette du caractère de son amant.

-Non, on est une famille à chiens. Laura en a recueilli la moitié et moi l'autre. Mais Peter est celui qui s'en occupe le plus et qui en est le plus gaga. Il les adore, sûrement parce qu'ils lui obéissent sans discuter et qu'il se sent comme un Dieu. C'est dans son caractère. Il aime bien faire le chef.

-Bah en même temps, c'est lui le chef, non? Fit remarquer Stiles.

-C'est ce qu'on lui laisse croire, plaisanta Derek avec un petit sourire entendu.

Le cadet secoua la tête en riant doucement et entrevit le bout d'une patte qui disparut bientôt derrière le coin du manoir.

-Vous allez en prendre à l'infini? S'étonna-t-il. Ça coûte cher de s'en occuper, non?

-On a largement les moyens, répondit Derek en haussant les épaules alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte d'entrée.

Aussitôt un chien leur fonça dans les jambes et Stiles se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber.

-Vous vous arrêterez quand? Demanda-t-il en titubant tout en repoussant l'animal trop affectueux.

-Quand les gens arrêteront de les abandonner, répondit Derek.

-Ah...

L'aîné monta les escaliers et entra dans une pièce. Stiles le rejoignit dans une salle de bain. Derek récupéra le chiot et le posa sur une serviette.

-Surveille-le, qu'il ne tombe pas, ordonna-t-il en faisant couler de l'eau tiède dans le lavabo avant de fouiller dans quelques armoires.

-Bah, il ne risque pas de faire grand chose. J'ai même pas l'impression qu'il soit encore en vie, répondit Stiles en se penchant vers la petite créature.

-Il respire encore, lui répondit Derek.

-Mouais. Si tu le dis.

Stiles vérifia que son amant ne le regardait pas pour toucher discrètement la truffe du bout du doigt. Un petit bout d'une langue rose apparut en dessous et Stiles sourit.

-C'est trop mignon, gagatisa-t-il, trop bas pour que Derek l'entende.

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil se tourner vers lui et se redressa en s'accoudant négligemment sur le meuble où somnolait l'animal.

-Et tu vas faire quoi, là?

-Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de poser des questions?

Stiles sourire de manière forcée.

-Je vais le laver déjà, répondit finalement l'aîné. Ensuite, je vérifierai s'il n'est pas blessé même si d'après ce que j'ai pu voir tout à l'heure ce n'est pas le cas.

Derek passa une main sous l'eau et tourna légèrement le robinet avant d'être satisfait de la température. Ensuite il s'avança vers Stiles, qu'il poussa légèrement d'un mouvement de la main pour avoir assez de marge de manœuvre afin de prendre son patient, le plus doucement possible. Il le tint à deux mains et le plaça sous le faible jet d'eau afin qu'il ne soit pas agressé.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la première fois que tu fais ça, remarqua Stiles en admirant les gestes sûrs et maîtrisés de Derek. Tu as appris comment?

Il s'accouda près de Derek et l'observa s'occuper de son nouvel ami.

-Laura travaillait avec Deaton quand elle était au lycée, répondit l'aîné.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est une étape obligatoire de travailler là-bas dans cette ville. Déjà Lahey, Scott...

-Le véto est un ami de la famille. J'étais aussi censé y bosser pendant les vacances mais j'ai réussi à y échapper, expliqua Derek en frottant le pelage sale du chiot avec un gant de toilette. En plus, à quoi ça pourrait me servir? J'ai déjà largement les moyens de payer mes études, alors pourquoi perdre mon temps à ça.

-C'est bien un discours de gosse de riche tiens, grommela Stiles.

-Tu n'as pas de boulot non plus à ce que je sache, rétorqua Derek en éteignant l'eau.

Stiles ne répondit rien, mouché par cette logique imparable.

-Tu peux déplier la serviette? Demanda Derek en désignant une de celles qu'il avait posées près de Stiles.

L'hyperactif obtempéra et Derek y déposa son fardeau avant de l'essuyer avec d'infinies précautions.

-Il ressemble déjà plus à quelque chose maintenant, commenta Stiles en voyant le pelage blanc et soyeux sécher sous les mains expertes de Derek. On dirait un ours polaire minuscule, avec ses poils comme ça. Ou plutôt un mouf-mouf en fait.

-Il a encore son pelage de chiot, c'est pour ça, répondit Derek sans prendre en compte la dernière partie de la phrase.

-On dirait une boule de poil.

Derek continua à couver l'animal du regard et tendit la main vers celle de Stiles. Il le tira un peu vers lui et lui fit plonger le bout des doigts dans le pelage doux et propre du chiot.

-Avoue que t'avais tort et que c'est mignon, commanda Derek en maintenant la main bien en place.

Stiles souffla d'exaspération puis se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

-Je te lâcherai pas avant.

Le cadet détourna la tête.

-Dis le, ordonna Derek.

-Hors de question.

-Tu sais, tu peux trouver un truc mignon, ça va pas te faire passer pour un gosse. Et tu peux changer d'avis, ça ne te fera pas passer pour un con.

-C'est sûr. Mais déjà qu'entendre le mot '' _mignon_ '' sortant de ta bouche, c'est bizarre autant qu'étrange, alors si on s'y met à deux...on va fondre et faire une flaque sur le carrelage. Et puis, moi j'ai déjà donné y a deux jours. Et avec toi en plus!

Derek soupira et resserra un peu plus sa prise.

-Stiles...

-T'es borné, toi! S'exclama Stiles. Bon, j'avoue. Il est mignon finalement. T'es content?

-Très. Et puis ça t'a pas tué, si?

L'aîné lâcha Stiles et prit le chiot avec lui. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, toujours son invité sur les talons.

-T'as vérifié s'il a un tatouage?

-Oui. Je ne suis pas stupide non plus et puis ce n'est pas '' _il'_ ', mais '' _elle_ ''.

Stiles entra dans la cuisine qu'il admira d'un air béat comme la dernière fois. Même si la dernière fois, il était plus occupé à regarder Laura que la décoration.

-Tu sais que ta cuisine, à elle seule, fait le double de tout mon rez-de-chaussée?

-Tu exagères.

-A peine, répondit Stiles. Tu vas le- enfin... la faire manger?

Derek lui lança un regard ennuyé.

-Ta question est idiote. Bien sûr, que je vais la faire manger. Et d'ailleurs tu vas m'aider.

Stiles fit une grimace.

-Oh non...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Dis, il faudrait peut-être lui trouver un nom, intervint Stiles alors que Derek venait de déposer la petite chienne dans un coin chaud et douillet pour qu'elle puisse dormir tranquillement au salon. Je propose Marshmall-

-On verra ça plus tard, le coupa Derek en lui attrapant le bras pour l'attirer à lui. Maintenant, on a des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à faire.

Il s'approcha dans le but affiché d'obtenir un baiser mais Stiles tourna la tête pour lui échapper.

-Pas question. T'es tout crade, dit-il en montrant le t-shirt de Derek.

L'aîné sourit et tira sur le bord du vêtement qu'il enleva rapidement.

-Ça tombe bien, puisqu'on a pas besoin de vêtements pour ce que j'ai en tête.

Stiles ricana et recula pour sortir du salon.

-Non, c'est non.

-Ah oui? S'amusa Derek en suivant Stiles rapidement. On va voir ça.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ah... putain, haletait Stiles au bord du gouffre alors que Derek s'appliquait à lui procurer le plus de plaisir possible.

L'hyperactif enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek pour accompagner chacun de ses mouvements mais il se contraignait à fixer le plafond. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne résisterait pas à la vue de son amant entre ses jambes.

Il gémit bruyamment à la sensation de la langue de Derek jouant avec lui mais il retint les plaintes suivantes. Il se livrait beaucoup trop à Derek, ce n'était pas le but du jeu. Pas les règles qu'il s'était fixées. S'il ne les respectait pas, ça le rendrait vulnérable, or il ne voulait plus souffrir...

Devant ce silence soudain, Derek leva la tête de son jouet préféré et fixa Stiles.

-Alors comme ça, tu résistes encore? Demanda-t-il en captant le regard du cadet qui se maudit immédiatement.

Ses yeux étaient sa perte. Dès qu'il les croisait, il en devenait prisonnier.

Profitant de l'attention qu'il avait réussi à capter, Derek reprit son activité tout en gardant le regard de Stiles verrouillé au sien.

-J- Je te hais, gémit le garçon à bout de souffle, en se cambrant instinctivement.

Immédiatement, Derek s'arrêta et se redressa, sous le regard d'incompréhension de sa victime consentante. Il resta immobile et silencieux quelques instants et Stiles reprit une respiration proche de la normale.

-Quoi? Souffla-t-il en essayant de se redresser sur les coudes sans succès.

-Pourquoi tu dis toujours ça? S'inquiéta Derek qui, sans s'être éloigné de Stiles se contentait de ne plus le toucher pour bien marquer une distance.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu me dis sans arrêt que... tu me hais, développa Derek. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Stiles garda le silence, le temps de se remettre de sa surprise.  _LA_  question avait été posée.

-Que voudrais-tu que je te dise à la place, hein, dis-moi, répondit Stiles sans animosité.

-Que tu...

Derek semblait peser le pour et le contre, afin de savoir s'il devait dire ce à quoi ils pensaient tous les deux. Juste mettre trois petits mots sur ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Mais finalement, il abandonna.

-Okay, conclut-il en reprenant contact avec Stiles qui referma ses bras autour de ses épaules.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Par pitié, supplia Stiles hors d'haleine. Dis-moi que t'as du lubrifiant quelque part.

Derek parut stupéfait l'espace d'une seconde.

-Tu veux...?

-Putain oui, vas-y.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu...

-Si je le veux plus que ça, je meurs. Alors oui, implora le cadet.

Derek sembla alors complètement déchaîné. Son regard s'était assombri et son souffle scandait un rythme particulièrement érotisant alors qu'il reprenait un instant possession de la bouche de Stiles, y enfonçant profondément sa langue, elle avait le goût du désir brut.

Stiles supplia encore.

Alors Derek se redressa et se jeta vers sa table de nuit pour déchirer la boîte en carton et en extraire précipitamment un emballage qui signait la fin de sa frustration.

Stiles savait parfaitement que, depuis le début de leur relation, son amant souffrait de son refus de se donner à lui de cette manière. Mais aujourd'hui, le désir était là. Lui aussi, en avait besoin. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, fasciné par le spectacle de son amant nu, excité et trempé de sueur. Il déglutit, en frissonnant de plaisir anticipé.

Derek ouvrit l'emballage mais au même moment il se figea, d'un coup.

-Merde, grogna-t-il. Je hais cet homme.

-Hein?

Stiles observa une seconde Derek sans comprendre, avant qu'une porte ne claque violemment à l'étage en dessous et qu'un pas lourd ne gravisse l'escalier à grand bruit. L'aîné grogna une nouvelle fois d'agacement et couvrit précipitamment Stiles sous le drap avant de sauter sur son boxer qui gisait au pied du lit. Peine perdue, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et il en fut réduit à cacher son intimité avec le sous-vêtement.

-Derek- ...Oups.

Ce fut la seule chose que put dire Peter en prenant conscience de la situation.

-Je crois que je dérange.

Il referma la porte doucement, comme s'il voulait rester discret. Et Stiles crut mourir de honte.

-Mon dieu... Derek Hale, je te hais vraiment. Tu sais pas que les portes, ça se ferme à clé?


	50. J'aime ta famille

En descendant l'escalier, Stiles trouvait l'ambiance un tantinet pesante. Derek était en mode " _grumpy_ ", pas besoin d'en chercher loin la raison. Se faire interrompre en pleine action alors qu'il attendait ce moment depuis presque neuf mois, il avait de quoi ronchonner pour au moins un siècle! Quant à Stiles, eh bien, il ne savait plus où aller s'enterrer pour disparaître définitivement aux yeux du monde.

-Bonjour Stiles, salua Peter en finissant de se verser une tasse de café.

-T'étais pas censé rentrer seulement ce soir? Le coupa Derek abruptement de très mauvaise humeur.

-Allez Derek, y a pas mort d'homme, le prends pas comme ça. Et puis, je te rappelle que je suis aussi chez moi, ici, à ce que je sache. Sans compter que vous auriez pu essayer de m'entendre arriver. Je n'ai pas été particulièrement discret. Enfin, si vous aviez eu l'élémentaire prudence de fermer la porte à clé, je crois pas que j'aurais pu déranger qui que ce soit.

Derek grogna sur son oncle qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde impressionné et il grommela dans sa barbe une phrase incompréhensible dont Stiles réussit seulement à décrypter les mots " _entrer sans frapper_ ".

-Bon, les gars, on arrête les hostilités, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses et passons aux choses sérieuses. Vous voulez boire quelque chose? Proposa-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'ajouter. Ça donne soif ce genre d'activités.

Le petit sourire de Peter fit rougir Stiles. Il sentit ses joues et son cou chauffer sous la honte. Il avait quand même failli les surprendre alors qu'ils allaient faire quelque chose d'aussi...honteux? Non... c'était pas le mot... seulement un peu... différent? Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il en pensait. Et, maintenant que le moment était passé, il se demandait vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout.

-Une bière j'imagine? dit Peter à Derek qui hocha la tête une seconde fois avant de tirer une chaise vers lui. Allez Stiles, une petite bière?

-Je suis mineur, répondit Stiles, plus comme une excuse pour s'en aller que comme un véritable refus d'enfreindre la loi.

-Tu sors avec un p'tit jeune Derek? Plaisanta l'aîné.

-Pff...J'ai qu'un an de plus, rétorqua son neveu ennuyé. L'alcool est aussi interdit pour moi, normalement.

-Presque deux, je te ferai dire, répliqua Peter.

Derek haussa les épaules et Peter lui tendit une canette.

-Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais? Annonça Derek à Stiles qui restait toujours planté à l'entrée de la cuisine.

-Euh... Je devrais peut-être m'en aller, non?

-Mais non, reste donc avec nous, rétorqua Peter tout sourire. J'aimerais qu'on parle un peu.

Le cadet resta immobile avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Derek en gardant le dos bien droit et une allure figée.

-Bon, pas de bière alors? Retenta Peter.

Stiles haussa les épaules et l'homme lui tendit une canette qu'il ouvrit rapidement avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il aurait bien voulu un alcool plus fort pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre. Stiles pencha la tête en arrière et s'enfila la moitié de la boisson.

-Alors comme ça vous en êtes déjà à cette étape? Intervint soudain Peter tout naturellement.

Stiles s'étouffa et commença à tousser. Derek tapa fermement dans son dos en fusillant son oncle du regard.

-Tu l'as fait exprès, je parie?

L'hyperactif parvint à voir le sourire fier et satisfait de Peter à travers ses larmes de douleur.

-En plus tu le savais déjà très bien, vu que tu as tenu à m'offrir toi-même les préservatifs, acheva Derek.

Stiles s'étouffa de nouveau sous les sourires amusés des deux Hale.

-Vous êtes cruels avec moi tous les deux, suffoqua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de toute ma vie.

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Peter. C'est normal. Surtout pour des adolescents. Il faut bien découvrir les plaisirs de la chair à un moment ou à un autre. Et puis à mon âge, je peux comprendre que les hormones vous travaillent.

Stiles ne savait définitivement plus où se mettre maintenant.

-Je n'y crois plus depuis longtemps moi, à l'histoire des abeilles et des fleurs, conclut Peter.

-Avec cette remarque, je crois que tu as terminé de le convaincre de ne plus jamais revenir ici, fit remarquer Derek en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Je suis certain qu'il est plus téméraire que ça, rétorqua l'aîné.

Stiles se contenta de fixer, avec toute la conviction possible, la canette posée devant lui entre ses deux mains.

-Bon, j'imagine qu'on ne te verra pas ici ce soir, je me trompe? Demanda Peter à son invité.

Celui-ci se racla la gorge.

-A vrai dire mon père invite Derek à la maison ce soir.

-Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé, reprocha Peter à son neveu.

-J'ai oublié, répondit Derek en haussant les épaules. Et puis je suis majeur, j'ai le droit de sortir sans ton autorisation.

Peter semblait un peu mécontent de ne pas avoir été mis au courant plus tôt. Voilà qui confirmait l'autorité factice du tonton. De toute façon, il n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé que son neveu ou sa nièce et, les deux plus jeunes étant majeurs, Peter n'avait même plus la possibilité de fermer les cordons de la bourse.

-Et donc tu ne restes pas pour le dîner non plus?

-Non, confirma Stiles à la place de Derek. Il vient manger à la maison.

-Et dormir aussi? Le taquina Peter qui avait retrouvé son sourire.

-Oui..., souffla le cadet en sentant la remarque suivante arriver à grands pas...

-Ne faites pas trop de bêtises cette nuit alors. Et protégez-vous bien. Je ne veux pas d'un gamin sur les bras.

-Peter..., avertit Derek à voix basse. T'as franchement le même humour stupide que Laura.

-C'est pas ma nièce pour rien. Mais je ne veux pas de petits-neveux donc, attention.

-Mon père n'est pas au courant pour... nous deux..., marmonna Stiles peu sûr de lui.

-Et c'est mieux comme ça, ajouta Derek. Sinon je serais sans doute déjà mort pour avoir osé l'approcher.

Stiles sourit.

-Oui, affirma-t-il. Y a de grandes chances. Ou alors, il ne nous croirait pas.

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à son père la dernière fois que ce dernier avait voulu savoir où il se rendait. Il soupira. Si un jour Derek et lui voulaient officialiser, ils auraient beaucoup de mal à faire avaler la pilule au shérif.

-Ah... et au fait, intervint Derek. On a un nouveau pensionnaire.

-Encore? Soupira Peter.

-Elle s'appelle Marshmallow.

-Pour-

-Ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi, le coupa Derek. C'est Stiles qui a choisi.

-Mais c'est mignon comme nom, pour une fille, non? Tenta Stiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, s'énerva Stiles contre Derek alors qu'ils arrivaient devant chez lui. J'ai cru mourir de honte.

-Ça va. Il aurait pu te voir à poil en plus, minimisa Derek. Ou, encore mieux, nous voir en pleine action.

-Mais quand même! On allait-

La voiture du shérif passa à côté d'eux et se gara dans l'allée au même moment. Stiles se tut immédiatement. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus concentré sur leur débat, il retrouvait la même impression d'être épié. Il tourna la tête, les yeux plissés, sous le regard intrigué de Derek.

Finalement, le shérif descendit de son véhicule de patrouille.

-Eh bien, quel timing les jeunes, les félicita-t-il. Vous êtes pile à l'heure.

Les deux adolescents le saluèrent puis ils entrèrent tous ensemble.

-Le match commence dans vingt minutes, prévint le shérif en regardant sa montre.

-Ah! Il faut que j'aille me préparer! S'exclama Stiles. Je vais pas avoir le temps!

-Mais si mais si, le rassura son père.

-Je reviens tout de suite! Ne mange pas Derek s'il te plaît! S'écria Stiles en fonçant vers l'escalier.

-Viens par-là Derek, il va nous faire son cinéma habituel, soupira le shérif en guidant son invité jusqu'au salon. Mieux vaut que tu restes ici en sécurité.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles rejoignit son père et Derek dans le salon, vêtu de sa tenue " _spéciale match des New York Mets_ " dont il arborait fièrement les couleurs.

-Tu arrives à temps. Le match va bientôt commencer, remarqua le shérif.

Derek suivit Stiles des yeux alors qu'il passait devant lui avec son look improbable et ses gadgets dans les mains.

-T'aurais pu emmener une banderole tant que tu y es, se moqua-t-il.

-Non mais regarde-moi ça, soupira le shérif à l'adresse de Derek en regardant son fils. Je suis sûr qu'il a même mis le caleçon assorti.

-Comment tu sais ça toi? Plaisanta Stiles en s'asseyant entre Derek et le shérif sur le canapé. Y a du pop-corn?

-Juste là, répondit le shérif en prenant un grand bol à côté de lui.

L'hyperactif lâcha une exclamation de joie et en préleva une énorme poignée qu'il enfourna d'un coup.

-T'en veux? Proposa-t-il en tendant le bol à son amant.

Derek en prit plus modérément et regarda Stiles avec un regard amusé.

-T'es déjà à fond dedans, là.

-Ouaip! S'enthousiasma le cadet. Mais tu te rends compte? Ce sont les New York Mets quand même! Les meilleurs joueurs de la terre entière!

-Sûr... C'est pour ça qu'ils ont perdu la dernière fois, ironisa le shérif.

-Mais quels rabat-joie! Vous voulez juste gâcher mon bonheur avec vos mauvaises ondes.

Les deux aînés soupirèrent et s'adossèrent au canapé d'un même mouvement. La soirée allait être longue avec cette pile électrique.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Allez! Allez...allez...allez..allez! Plus vite! Oui! Allez! Vas-y défonce-le!

-Vous croyez qu'il se rend compte que ce n'est que du base-ball et pas du football?, demanda Derek en se penchant derrière Stiles pour avoir le shérif dans son champ de vision.

-Avec lui tout prend des proportions-

-Allez! Mais bouge tes fesses, bordel! On dirait un vieux tracteur à qui on aurait enlevé la batterie et crevé les pneus! Plus vite! Ouais, c'est ça!

Stiles leva les bras vers le ciel en continuant de crier victoire.

-C'est qui les champions? C'est nous!

Puis un arbitre siffla une faute à la télévision.

-'' _Et quel dommage! Le point n'est pas retenu!_ ''

-Quoi? S'indigna Stiles. Non mais, ça va pas la tête?!

Il pointa l'écran de ses deux mains en prenant Derek et le shérif à témoin.

-Mais ils sont tarés! C'était un point magnifique! Ils peuvent pas l'enlever comme ça sans raison! Je vais leur faire voir moi! S'écria-t-il en se levant.

Mais des deux côtés il sentit des mains le tirer vers le canapé.

-On se calme Stiles, demanda le shérif amusé. Ce n'est qu'un point. Ils ont encore l'avantage.

-Mais s'ils leur font ça à chaque fois, les autres crétins vont finir par prendre l'avantage!

Derek posa une main sur la cuisse de Stiles, bien cachée derrière le bol de pop-corn qu'il venait de poser sur ses genoux. Le cadet se calma instantanément.

-Bon, okay. Je me calme. Je me calme, répéta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse en cherchant l'approbation de son amant.

Ce dernier lui souriait d'un air désemparé, face à toute cette énergie débordante. Stiles lui sourit en retour en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il fallait que ça sorte.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ouaaaais, magnifique...On a gagné! Hurla Stiles dans un cri de pur plaisir en levant les poings vers le ciel.

Il commença à brailler la chanson de " _combat_ " des New York Mets en marchant en rythme à travers le salon. Soudain il prit quelque chose dans sa poche et se mit à souffler dedans à tue-tête. Le shérif et Derek sursautèrent et se bouchèrent les oreilles.

-Stiles! Arrête-moi ça tout de suite! Ordonna l'adulte.

Le garçon obtempéra mais commença à sautiller dans toute la pièce pour manifester son bonheur alors que son père lui confisquait son diabolica.

-On va manger quelque chose? Suggéra le shérif à Derek alors que Stiles continuait de crier victoire.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Il est surexcité, dit le shérif en terminant de laver la dernière assiette. On va y avoir droit toute la nuit quand ça démarre comme ça.

Derek attrapa l'assiette pour l'essuyer, hésitant à la donner à Stiles, apparemment inquiet qu'il ne la casse avec ses gestes brusques. Finalement, il choisit de la ranger tout seul pour éviter un accident.

-Bien, je vais te montrer ta chambre, annonça le shérif.

Stiles s'arrêta d'un coup.

-Il ne dort pas dans ma chambre?

-Pas avec ce bazar, rétorqua l'aîné.

-Oh..., souffla Stiles déçu. Il va dans la chambre d'ami du coup?

-Oui. C'est mieux.

-Mais et le lit de camp? Insista l'hyperactif.

-Stiles... J'aimerais qu'il reste entier jusqu'à demain matin alors il dormira seul, okay? Tu es trop énervé après les matchs et jamais il ne pourra fermer l'œil avec une pipelette comme toi.

Stiles fit la moue.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui montrer, décida le cadet. Tu peux aller dormir si tu veux.

Le shérif regarda son fils avec suspicion avant d'abdiquer.

-D'accord. Je te fais confiance. Bonne nuit les garçons, souhaita-t-il avant de monter les escaliers d'un pas lourd.

Une fois que la porte de sa chambre claqua, les deux adolescents se permirent enfin de discuter plus librement.

-Tu n'es pas très discret, nota Derek. Tu veux te faire griller?

-Oh, il est tellement certain que c'est pas possible qu'on peut tout faire sous son nez.

-Même baiser? Interrogea l'aîné, le regard intéressé.

-Bah non, quand même pas. Répondit Stiles d'un ton ennuyé.

Derek sourit en silence et ils montèrent les escaliers avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'ami.

-C'est ici, indiqua Stiles en ouvrant la porte. Si tu veux aller dans la-

Derek ferma la porte d'un mouvement rapide et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles qui se dégagea.

-Hey, t'es fou? Y a mon père, dans la chambre juste en face! Chuchota-t-il, affolé.

-Il ne nous entendra pas de là où il est, rétorqua Derek en poussant l'hyperactif jusqu'au lit.

-Derek s'il te plaît. Ça craint. Il n'est même pas au courant.

-Justement. C'est bien pour ça qu'on peut.

Derek revint à la charge mais Stiles le repoussa fermement.

-J'ai dit non.

L'aîné fit la moue et lâcha Stiles.

-Bon toutou, plaisanta le cadet en tapotant le haut du crâne de Derek.

Celui-ci s'assit alors sur le lit puis se laissa tomber brutalement à plat-dos en croisant les bras sous sa nuque.

-Il a dit que je ne pouvais pas dormir dans ta chambre mais il n'a jamais dit que tu pouvais pas dormir dans la mienne, fit remarquer Derek, malicieux. Donc, tu me rejoins quand même dans le lit ou, ça aussi, c'est trop?

Stiles roula des yeux et vint se coucher à côté de Derek.

-Je ne te pensais pas aussi prude, plaisanta l'aîné. Surtout avec ce que tu m'as fait hier à la piscine.

-C'était un cadeau. Ne t'attends pas à ce que je recommence sans raison, n'importe où, comme ça.

-Un cadeau pour quoi? Questionna Derek, intrigué.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Bah j'aimerais quand même bien savoir pourquoi, après des semaines à me le refuser, tu m'as enfin sucé sans même attendre que je te le demande.

Stiles grimaça.

-Oh non... Pourquoi t'as dit ça de cette manière?

-Ça te gêne? Se moqua Derek. Avec tout ce qu'on a déjà fait ensemble, joue pas les saintes-nitouches, va. J'ai rien dit de choquant.

L'hyperactif cacha son visage derrière ses mains, mort de honte mais surtout furieux de réagir comme ça. C'est vrai quoi, il en avait vraiment ras le cul de gérer aussi mal son rapport au sexe et à tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Mais pour l'instant, il savait pas comment faire autrement. En plus il pouvait parler à personne de ce problème. Au vingt et unième siècle, avec les sex-tapes sur le net et les ados qui étalaient leurs histoires de cul sur facebook, ça paraissait gravement ringard de fonctionner comme une pucelle effarouchée.

-T'as vraiment décidé de me faire avoir envie d'aller m'enterrer quelque part en forêt pour oublier toute ma journée, hein?

-J'aime bien te mettre dans l'embarras.

-J'avais cru remarquer..., soupira Stiles.

-Bah, c'est tellement facile aussi. T'es vraiment coincé de ce côté-là. Enfin quoique...parfois...tu peux surprendre, conclut-il en se léchant les lèvres, le regard grivois.

Le cadet, agacé, regarda le réveil posé près de sa tête sur la table de chevet. Une heure du matin.

-Bon ben, comme on peut rien faire et que si je reste, ça va pas louper, on va faire des trucs, je vais aller me pieuter moi. Au fait, on a quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui avec les autres?

-Avec les autres non. Mais je crois que Laura voudrait que tu viennes, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Tu pourrais m'accompagner le matin pour voir ce qu'elle te veut exactement.

-Dis au fait..., commença Stiles curieux en tournant la tête vers son amant. Tu leur avais parlé de moi depuis combien de temps à ton oncle et à ta sœur?

-Depuis le début.

-Direct? S'étonna le cadet. Quand je pense qu'ils savent depuis un mois alors que mon père est pas encore au courant...

-Je veux dire depuis notre rencontre, précisa Derek.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Sérieux, pendant les grandes vacances?

-Bah oui, répondit l'aîné en haussant les épaules. Parce que, avant que tu refuses mon numéro, j'y croyais vraiment.

-Whaou..., s'extasia Stiles stupéfait. J'apprends des trucs intéressants de temps en temps.

Derek eut un petit sourire triste, comme s'il avait des regrets.

-Mais genre..., reprit l'hyperactif en se couchant sur le côté pour bien voir son visage. Quand tu dis que t'y croyais... Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?

-Pff, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Je croyais qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre nous.

-Mais..., insista Stiles. Tu pensais... juste un flirt comme on a fait ou...

Derek le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air irrité.

-Ben non, une histoire sérieuse merde!

Le cœur de Stiles loupa un battement avant de commencer une course folle, propageant des ondes de chaleur dans tout son corps. Il était sûr que, même Derek, pouvait l'entendre de là où il était.

-C-C'est vrai?

Il se maudissait pour le tremblement de sa voix.

Derek fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Bah ouais. Je vois pas pourquoi ça t'étonne. Ça me paraissait clair depuis le début. Et puis je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois.

Stiles crut qu'il allait exploser d'un trop-plein d'émotions. Mais il se contrôla pour ne rien laisser paraître.

-Ouais... Ouais... Je suis bête, reprit-il d'une voix peu convaincante en se recouchant pour éviter que Derek ne remarque son trouble intense.

Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il tellement plaisir de savoir ça? Parce que, bizarrement, ça lui plairait beaucoup à lui aussi, que ce soit sérieux? Il doutait. Non, il ne savait pas. Et puis il n'arrivait jamais à réfléchir avec Derek juste à côté de lui.

_Le lendemain..._

-Oh! Je suis contente que tu sois venu malgré ce qui s'est passé hier, se réjouit Laura avec un grand sourire en accueillant Stiles chez eux.

L'hyperactif gémit de gêne. Et, pour ne rien changer, piqua un fard. Evidemment, Peter lui avait raconté. Il aurait franchement pu garder sa langue dans sa poche. Mais quelle concierge ce mec! En plus, il paraissait très content de lui, posté juste derrière sa nièce, à l'affût des réactions de Stiles...

Il fit un clin d'œil à Stiles qui soupira.

-J'étais bien obligé de venir ici, Derek a beaucoup insisté, marmonna-t-il en regardant ce dernier du coin de l'œil.

-Mais c'est qu'il veut son petit chéri avec lui, le lapin! Se moqua Laura en tirant la joue de son petit frère qui prit, très logiquement, un air agacé.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, grogna-t-il.

Stiles remarqua avec satisfaction qu'il n'avait pas nié l'affirmation de sa sœur.

-Ça te va si bien pourtant, rétorqua la jeune femme avant de s'adresser à Stiles. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a des dents de lapin toi?

Il dévisagea Derek d'un œil amusé autant que critique alors que ce dernier fermait hermétiquement la bouche pour qu'on ne puisse plus se moquer de lui.

-Allez, montre ton joli sourire de lapin à Stiles, encouragea Laura.

-Jamais, répondit Derek en mangeant le mot, les lèvres serrées dans le but de cacher son adorable dentition.

-Ça ne sert à rien de lutter, tu seras bien obligé de parler à un moment donné.

Derek secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Stiles et Laura ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Il faut suivre la tradition, annonça Laura en plein milieu d'une conversation entre elle et Stiles, Derek refusant encore d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Encore ça, soupira Derek.

-Ha, ha! Victoire! Se réjouit la jeune femme.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, commenta Stiles. C'est vrai qu'il ressemble un peu à un lapin.

Laura rit doucement alors que Derek donnait un coup dans le genou de Stiles qui grimaça de douleur.

-Espèce de brute épaisse, grogna l'hyperactif.

-Chochotte, rétorqua Derek en se recentrant sur Laura. Tu veux vraiment encore faire ça? C'est stupide.

-Pourquoi pas? Les trois autres y sont aussi déjà passés. Pourquoi pas Stiles?

-Il est nul en sport d'équipe l'informa Derek.

-Va te faire f-

Derek le coupa d'une main sur la bouche.

-Alors il fera équipe avec Peter pour équilibrer, annonça Laura.

-De quoi vous parlez? Demanda Stiles en retirant la main de Derek de sa bouche.

-Du sport familial, expliqua l'aînée. Après la randonnée. D'ailleurs ce serait cool d'en faire une la semaine prochaine. Il faudra en parler aux autres. Enfin bref, tu vas voir. C'est juste pour te connaître mieux.

-Elle tient absolument à faire ça avec toutes mes fréquentations, précisa Derek.

-Ah...

Stiles se demandait bien dans quelle famille étrange il était tombé.

-Peter! Cria Laura. On va se faire une partie tu viens?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je ne peux vraiment jamais travailler tranquillement quand vous êtes dans le coin, maugréa Peter qui arrivait dans le jardin, un ballon de basket sous le bras.

-Tu dis ça, mais t'es en congé depuis deux jours et tu fiches rien de la journée, répliqua Laura en se faisant une queue de cheval.

-Je ne '' _fiche_ '' pas rien, rétorqua l'adulte qui leva fièrement la tête. Je m'occupe de payer nos factures. D'ailleurs, le forfait préservatifs a littéralement explosé depuis quelques temps. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

-C'est pas drôle, marmonna Stiles pour lui-même en shootant dans un caillou.

-Comme quoi, je ne suis peut-être pas le pire concernant les taquineries, fit remarquer Derek à Stiles.

-Mouais. J'avoue que sur ce coup...

-Stiles tu feras équipe avec Peter, annonça Laura. T'as de la chance c'est le meilleur joueur. Il a même un trophée dans les vitrines du lycée.

Stiles le regarda avec un air admiratif. Il devait être vraiment très bon.

-Tu connais les règles? Demanda Peter en faisant rebondir son ballon avec dextérité.

-Ouais. On les a revues en début d'année, répondit Stiles.

-Eh bien ici, c'est à peu près la même chose, continua l'homme. Sauf qu'on ne fait pas de paniers à trois points. Sinon tout est accepté, dunk, fadeaway, alley-oop... Par contre, on est un peu violents.

-Ah... Okay, hésita le cadet.

Stiles se demandait dans quoi il s'était encore fourré en acceptant de jouer.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tu vas te ridiculiser une fois de plus, le railla Derek.

L'hyperactif s'enflamma. Oh que non. Il allait lui foutre la pâtée.

-Je sens que son esprit de compétition vient de s'embraser, commenta Peter en souriant.

Ils se placèrent au milieu du terrain et ce dernier attendit un instant avant de lancer le ballon en l'air.

Derek le réceptionna et dribbla dans la direction du panier adverse. Stiles voulut l'empêcher de marquer en se mettant en travers de son chemin mais l'aîné sourit et fit une passe à Laura sur sa droite. Ils jouèrent ainsi un moment avec lui, Peter les observant d'un air ennuyé.

-Allez Stiles, boxe-le! Encouragea-t-il de loin.

Mais Laura marqua finalement le panier et Derek jeta un regard de vainqueur à Stiles.

-C'est pas comme ça que tu vas sauver l'honneur tu sais?

-T'inquiète, j'aurai ma vengeance, marmonna Stiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Putai-

-Pas de grossièretés Derek, le rabroua Peter en poussant son neveu pour laisser à Stiles l'opportunité de marquer.

Il bondit et marqua d'un dunk particulièrement vigoureux tout en évitant Laura qui n'était heureusement pas aussi grande que lui. Le ballon retomba et la jeune femme l'attrapa adroitement avant de traverser tout le terrain en dribblant. Peter lui courut après et Derek les suivit avec un air enragé.

Stiles, lui, se contenta de rejoindre Derek alors qu'il allait atteindre les autres et avança juste assez son pied pour le faire trébucher.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, ça fonctionna.

Derek tomba en avant et se rattrapa avec souplesse sur les paumes en hoquetant de surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

-Vengeance, jubila Stiles en courant rejoindre les autres pour donner un coup de main à Peter.

-Stiles, par ici! S'exclama justement son partenaire en lui faisant une passe.

Derek revint juste à ce moment mais Stiles repartait déjà, passant sous son bras avec un rire ravi. Il l'entendit pester et courut, tout en gérant parfaitement le ballon, jusqu'à l'autre côté du petit terrain.

Laura le rattrapa et il fit adroitement une passe à Peter qui se trouvait derrière elle. Derek se précipita pour tenter d'empêcher son oncle de marquer. Seulement Stiles surgit subitement devant lui et il s'arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

-T'as vraiment décidé de me faire chier toi, remarqua Derek, impassible.

-Ouais. Je me venge de toutes les fois où tu m'as latté pendant les cours de Finstock, haleta Stiles.

-Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter, là, maintenant? Se moqua son adversaire.

-Oh que oui, répondit le cadet en plissant les yeux.

Derek fit un mouvement brusque vers Stiles pour le faire reculer mais il s'avança lui aussi, fonçant tête baissée, droit sur son amant.

-Qu-

Ils tombèrent tous les deux pêle-mêle dans la poussière et Stiles éclata de rire en voyant l'air stupéfait de Derek, totalement pris au dépourvu. L'hyperactif ne put résister et il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. La " _victime_ " posant par réflexe ses mains sur les hanches de son agresseur tout en récupérant sa bouche pour un second baiser.

-Non mais, vous n'avez vraiment aucun savoir-vivre tous les deux! S'exclama Peter en reprenant le ballon sous son bras après avoir marqué un autre panier seul contre Laura.

-Stiles a trouvé une technique redoutable pour mettre son lapin hors d'état de nuire. Regarde-le comme il est dans la lune maintenant, s'esclaffa Laura en désignant son frère qui concentrait sur Stiles toute son attention.

Ce dernier se releva et tendit une main secourable à Derek. L'aîné semblait avoir oublié tout projet de vengeance.

-D'abord, tu te plains qu'on te taquine sur notre relation, qu'on te charrie sur ta timidité et là, tu m'embrasses devant eux? Questionna Derek. Je ne comprendrai jamais ta logique.

-J'espère bien. J'aime rester un mystère pour toi, répliqua Stiles dans un sourire.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles se massa douloureusement la tempe alors qu'un mal de tête commençait à lui vriller le cerveau.

-Ça va? S'enquit Laura. C'est le coup de tout à l'heure?

-Ouais je pense.

-Tu l'avais mérité, rétorqua Derek pour ne pas avoir à s'excuser.

-Mais c'était quand même violent, riposta Laura. Il a peut-être perdu quelques neurones, qui sait.

-Merci Laura, ironisa Stiles en roulant des yeux.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'il en ait, reprit Derek.

-Merci aussi à toi, reprit l'hyperactif sarcastiquement. C'est trop gentil à vous.

Stiles grimaça en se massant le front.

-Imagine que ce soient des neurones de la partie qui commande le désir sexuel, ajouta Laura.

Derek tourna vivement la tête vers Stiles qui ne put s'empêcher de rire avec la jeune femme.

-On voit tout de suite où siège le sien, de cerveau, dit-elle.

-Et c'est peu dire, commenta Stiles.

-Viens, on va pas te laisser comme ça, déclara Laura en se levant pour s'asseoir sur la table basse en face du cadet.

Elle frotta ses mains pour les réchauffer.

-On n'a jamais de médicaments dans cette maison alors on va le faire à ma manière. Tu es d'accord?

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance après tout ce que vous m'avez fait faire aujourd'hui, contra Stiles incertain.

-Mais si. Je sais ce que je fais.

-C'est bon, soupira Derek ennuyé. Il survivra. Il a le crâne dur.

-Y a autre chose que t'as tout le temps dur toi, marmonna Stiles.

Peter, qui était censé être plongé dans ses papiers à côtés d'eux, ricana. Laura termina de frotter ses mains et les posa sur les tempes de Stiles.

-Ferme les yeux et répète cette phrase dans ta tête, okay? '' _Je m'aime et je m'approuve. Je considère mes actions et moi-même avec les yeux de l'amour. Je suis en sécurité._ ''(*)

-Q... Quoi? C'est quoi ce truc? Demanda Stiles.

-C'est de la médecine par reprogrammation de la manière de penser. Et pour t'aider, tu peux aussi chercher la raison de ton mal de tête.

-Bah, je me suis fait défoncer le crâne par les abdos de Derek c'est suffisant je crois, grommela le cadet.

-Il y a toujours une raison pour laquelle tu as mal et pour laquelle on t'a fait du mal. L'origine du mal de tête vient souvent d'un dénigrement de soi, d'une autocritique ou de peurs sexuelles, expliqua Laura.(*)

-Bah voyons, soupira l'hyperactif. Que ce soit le coup de Derek ou la peur sexuelle les deux sont de sa faute.

Laura et Peter rirent et Stiles essaya de se concentrer sur la phrase à répéter mais, n'y parvenant pas, il recommença à dire ce qui lui passait par la tête.

-À propos de trucs sexuels, j'ai lu quelque part qu'un orgasme peut enlever le mal de tête, lâcha-t-il.

-Comme quoi mon truc dur peut être pratique des fois, marmonna Derek encore vexé.

Les deux aînés des Hale éclatèrent de rire et Stiles sentit que le mal refluait un peu. Il ne croyait pas que la technique de Laura ait fonctionné puisque la douleur avait reflué alors qu'il parlait d'autre chose...euh... d'orgasme, tiens...

-Ça a fonctionné, se réjouit-il.

-Je te l'avais dis, répondit Laura avec un sourire en retirant ses mains alors que Stiles rouvrait ses yeux.

-Tu es douée.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Et sinon, j'ai compris que tu faisais des études, mais des études de quoi? Interrogea Stiles curieux.

-Je fais des études de psychologie. J'adore ça. C'est vraiment intéressant de savoir comment fonctionnent les humains et de pouvoir les aider à mieux vivre grâce à ça. C'est vraiment une passion, expliqua-t-elle pleine d'enthousiasme, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

-Et tu veux faire quoi quand tu auras terminé?

-J'aimerais beaucoup continuer le job que j'ai décroché, en stage, à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Je travaille beaucoup avec les enfants là-bas.

-Ah, tu veux bosser en pédiatrie? Questionna le cadet.

Laura se racla la gorge alors qu'à côté d'elle Derek avait un drôle d'air.

-J'ai dit une bêtise? S'inquiéta Stiles.

-Non, non. C'est juste qu'en fait, je suis dans un autre service, le rassura Laura. J'ai choisi d'exercer en soins palliatifs, en réalité. Avec des gens de tous âges, mais aussi des enfants. Et, comme le service trouve que je m'en sors bien avec eux, les enfants occupent la plupart de mon temps de pratique.

Stiles releva un sourcil.

-Sérieusement?

-Je sais que ça peut sembler bizarre d'avoir comme rêve d'accompagner les gens vers la mort, mais c'est ce que je veux faire depuis toujours, confia-t-elle.

-Whaou, vachement gai tout ça. Et pourquoi ce travail en particulier?

-Parce que j'aime aider les gens et comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, je suis douée, fanfaronna-t-elle.

-Au moins je sais d'où vient l'arrogance de Derek, marmonna-t-il. C'est un trait familial?

Laura eut le même sourire orgueilleux que Derek ou Peter et remit une mèche derrière son épaule.

Un petit éclat sur sa main attira le regard de Stiles. La même bague que celle de Derek ornait son pouce. Il avait noté que Peter en avait une également. Ça l'intriguait beaucoup. Il ne connaissait toujours pas leur signification exacte et craignait de poser une question fâcheuse de peur de toucher une corde sensible.

Alors il laissa ça de côté. La réponse viendrait en son temps. Ou pas.


	51. Je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort

_Trois jours plus tard..._

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là franchement? Maugréa Stiles.

-Tu viens faire des courses avec ton vieux père qui veut passer du temps avec toi, répondit le shérif en passant son bras autour des épaules de son fils. Et puis, il faut renouveler ta garde-robe, maintenant que tu as décidé de te faire beau pour ta charmante inconnue.

-J'ai pas de charmante inconnue, grommela l'adolescent bougon.

-Allez, arrête de râler, où allons-nous en premier?

-J'en sais rien... à la maison?

-Tiens, entrons dans cette boutique, elle m'a l'air bien, décida l'adulte pour lui.

-Pfff...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu pourrais aussi prendre quelques t-shirts, dit le shérif avec un regard pensif.

-C'est pas la peine...

C'était d'autant moins la peine qu'il en avait déjà un nouveau, détourné de l'armoire de Derek juste après la séance de sophrologie proposée par Laura, trois jours auparavant. Il le lui avait piqué. Oui, il avouait son crime. Mais il était tellement confortable. En plus, il portait l'odeur de son amant. Comment ne pas lui accorder les circonstances atténuantes ?... Sans oublier que Derek n'avait pas spécialement protesté, bien au contraire, il avait paru flatté et ravi de lui passer ce caprice. Il venait en effet de lui apprendre qu'ils ne se verraient pas pendant trois ou quatre jours, parce que la famille Hale devait se rendre à New York pour une affaire de gestion de patrimoine, ou quelque chose du genre. Enfin, c'était une histoire de famille et il n'avait pas eu droit à plus de détails.

Cet éloignement forcé avait eu l'air d'énerver copieusement son beau brun qui devrait remettre à plus tard ses projets... d'optimisation... de leurs relations... sexuelles. Derek avait donc semblé presque empressé de faire plaisir à Stiles en lui laissant généreusement un de ses t-shirts, déjà porté une fois... Vive la culpabilité. De son côté Stiles était partagé entre soulagement et déception. Déception, car il trouvait dommage de ne pas voir son..." _lapin_ "...pendant trois jours alors qu'ils étaient en vacances. Soulagement, car il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris de demander à Derek de... conclure. Il ressentait toujours une grande gêne à s'imaginer dans une situation sexuelle... euh... passive, c'est comme ça qu'on disait, d'après ses recherches sur le net. Coincé comme il était, il n'osait en parler à personne...

Il reprit pied dans la réalité en secouant rapidement la tête. '' _Non, papa, pas d'autre t-shirt, j'en ai un super sous mon sweat rouge._ '' Ben oui, comme son père l'avait prédit il n'avait pas tenu longtemps, et le sweat rouge avait récupéré son statut d'indispensable.

-Bonjour, salua la conseillère de la boutique dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer. Puis-je vous aider?

-Bonjour. Oui, en effet. Nous cherchons quelque chose pour rendre mon fils parfait aux yeux de sa douce moitié.

-Papa! S'indigna Stiles en prenant un visage dépité.

Le shérif et la vendeuse sourirent amusés, alors qu'il faisait la moue en croisant les bras.

-J'ai pas besoin de vêtements pour paraître parfait à ses y- Oh non... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Se rattrapa-t-il affolé en rougissant sous les regards narquois des deux adultes. Je voulais dire que ce n'était pas les vêtements qui importaient mais ce qu'il y a en-dessou- Oh non... C'est pas ça non plus!

Le shérif ne retint pas son rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, le rassura-t-il. Mais on ira quand même racheter une nouvelle boîte de préservatifs tout à l'heure.

Si la honte pouvait tuer, Stiles serait mort et enterré depuis une éternité.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ca te va comme un gant, complimenta le shérif.

-Absolument pas, ou alors un gant beaucoup trop petit ! Répliqua Stiles en tirant un peu sur le bas de son pull. C'est trop moulant, c'est trop coloré, c'est trop...  _décolleté_... J'ai l'air d'un gay, là-dedans, franchement.

-Moi, je trouve que ça te va très bien. Mais si ça ne te plaît pas, alors va essayer le reste.

L'adolescent roula des yeux et rentra dans la cabine en tirant le rideau d'un coup sec. Il détestait le shopping. Il y avait vraiment trop de monde ici et le mal de tête commençait à pulser. En plus, il se retrouvait au centre des attentions de son père et des vendeuses, et ça l'embarrassait particulièrement. Même Derek ne l'embarrassait jamais autant... Ou peut-être que si...parfois. Mais la présence de son amant était un choix, donc ce n'était pas pareil. D'ailleurs ce dernier lui manquait terriblement. Trois jours déjà.

Il poussa un soupir rêveur, frémissant au souvenir de leur dernière soirée. Derek s'était montré adorable. Il avait bien tenté d'aborder " _LE_ " sujet brûlant et de passer aux travaux pratiques mais Stiles était parvenu à le calmer, soucieux qu'ils ne se quittent pas, pour plusieurs jours, sur une dispute. Finalement, il gardait le souvenir d'un échange parfait, tout en douceur...

-Stiles? Tu te dépêches un peu, oui? Demanda le shérif. Tu as encore plein de tenues à essayer.

-Ouais ouais, soupira l'hyperactif.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles essayait tant bien que mal d'enfiler le jean que son père lui avait passé mais, voyant que ses efforts restaient vains, il abandonna et prit le vêtement suivant à contre cœur. Quelle plaie les essayages...

-Stiles?

-Ouais, c'est bon, je me grouille, répondit-t-il.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, se reprit le shérif. Je voulais juste te poser une question.

L'hyperactif s'immobilisa, intrigué par le ton, soudain hésitant, de son père.

-Eh bien? Quoi? Demanda-t-il.

-Je voulais savoir quel genre de relation tu entretenais avec Derek Hale.

Le cœur de Stiles cessa de battre. Oh non... Oh non pas ça... Il savait.

-Je-...euh...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. On est amis, enfin des amis autant que deux ados peuvent l'être même si, je sais, euh... On n'est pas si proches que ça en fait mais il... Enfin je... Peut-être?

-Stiles... Je n'ai strictement rien compris à ce que tu viens de me dire, intervint le shérif.

-On est... amis. Enfin on s'entend... Mieux qu'avant. On se frappe plus et il nous arrive même de nous faire des confidences... Des fois... Parfois.. Mais pas grand-chose.

-C'est bien. Je suis content que tu te sois fait un nouvel ami, conclut le shérif. Scott ne pouvait rester ton seul ami indéfiniment.

-Mais je suis aussi ami avec Erica, tu sais? Enfin j'imagine qu'on peut dire qu'on l'est. Je pense, en quelque sorte. Tu penses qu'on est amis?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Stiles priait pour que l'aîné le pense amoureux d'Erica, comme avant. Il espérait que la question concernant Derek portait sur le choix " _amis ou ennemis_ " et non pas sur le choix " _amis ou amants_ "!

-Bon, tu l'as mis ce pantalon? Interrogea le shérif.

-Hey, je suis pas un squelette! Se défendit Stiles. J'ai quand même un peu de muscles! Il me faut plus de place pour les ranger.

-Je vais te chercher la taille au-dessus. Attends-moi là.

-Où veux-tu que j'aille en calbute? Rétorqua l'hyperactif.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

' _Je crois que mon père se doute de quelque chose nous concernant_ '

Stiles attendit nerveusement la réponse de Derek qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

' _Tu te fais encore des films. Sois pas parano_.'

Ça ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Son père n'était pas idiot, il pouvait très bien deviner.

' _Mais il me pose des questions bizarres sur toi et moi! Je suis pas parano!_ '

Bon, il l'était quand même un peu de temps en temps mais il faisait des progrès... Non?

' _Et s'il l'apprenait? Ce serait vraiment un problème pour toi_?'

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Derek venait vraiment de lui répondre ça?

' _Je veux pas qu'il ait honte de moi._ '

L'hyperactif regretta immédiatement son message et soupira. Pourquoi lui avait-il envoyé ça? Quoi de pire pour le blesser?

Il surveilla son père, en train de payer leurs nombreux achats et tapa un nouveau message.

' _Je voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens-là. J'ai pas honte de toi._ '

-Faites qu'il réponde, murmura Stiles.

' _Mais de notre relation si._ ' reçut-il enfin.

Il grimaça.

-Et merde, marmonna-t-il avant de s'adresser à son père. Je dois, vite fait, passer un coup de fil. Ça te dérange pas de m'attendre?

Le shérif secoua la tête et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Stiles n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sortit de la boutique en composant le numéro de Derek. Ce dernier décrocha au bout de trois essais.

-'' _Quoi?_ ''

Le ton était sombre.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer ou te blesser, dit Stiles sans préambules. Je n'ai pas honte de toi mais, comprends-moi, on est deux  _mecs_.

-'' _J'avais un peu remarqué !...Et alors?_ ''

-Tu ne veux pas le dire à tes amis non plus, rétorqua l'adolescent.

-'' _Ce n'est pas pareil. Il y a des personnes qui ne doivent surtout pas savoir. Ça pourrait nous attirer des ennuis. Et si j'en parlais à mes amis, ils ne comprendraient pas. Et puis, ça t'attirerait beaucoup plus de problèmes que tu ne l'imagines. C'est donc pas parce que j'ai honte, moi!_ ''

-Ça poserait des problèmes seulement auprès de Boyd, contra Stiles. Erica m'aime bien et Isaac a décidé de faire la paix avec moi.

-'' _Justement, ne gâchons pas tout ça._ ''

L'hyperactif soupira et vit son père plus loin qui faisait le pied de grue devant le magasin.

-Je dois y aller, mon père m'attend.

Il voulut raccrocher mais Derek l'interpella une dernière fois.

-'' _Attends! On rentre cet après-midi finalement. Tu viendras ce soir?_ ''

Stiles haussa les épaules en souriant face à la voix pleine d'espoir de son amant. Il devait déjà avoir mis de côté leur conversation précédente.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas je viendrai.

-'' _J'ai une surprise pour toi._ ''

-Oh?

-'' _Mais je ne te dirai rien maintenant, puisque c'est une surprise._ ''

-Mais-

-'' _À ce soir_ '', s'exclama la voix joyeuse de Derek avant de raccrocher.

Stiles grogna en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. Derek était insupportable quand il s'y mettait.

-Tu parlais avec qui? Demanda le shérif en tendant les sacs de courses à son fils.

-Avec personne, grommela Stiles.

-J'en conclus donc que c'était ta douce moitié.

-Douce... Je suis pas sûr..., souffla l'hyperactif. Bon, on a terminé?

-Non, je dois encore passer à la pharmacie pour ton traitement et quelques autres choses. Il y a une boutique qui pourrait te plaire juste à côté. Tu n'auras qu'à y aller en m'attendant.

-Qui pourrait me plaire? Répéta Stiles.

-Oui, tu verras.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le shérif entra dans la pharmacie et Stiles resta immobile devant la fameuse boutique. «  _Buzz comics_ », le paradis sur terre d'après le nombre impressionnant de comics qu'il voyait dans la vitrine.

-C'est vrai que ça a vraiment l'air cool, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il poussa la porte et une sonnerie annonça son arrivée.

-Tu vas encore nous faire le coup du '' _Oh finalement Justin et moi on se marie pas_ '' hein, c'est ça? S'énervait celui qui semblait être le patron des lieux.

Stiles fut intrigué une seconde devant les deux hommes, à deux doigts de la dispute, mais il s'en désintéressa bien vite pour se consacrer pleinement au paradis qui s'offrait à lui.

-Whaou, murmura-t-il en comptant le nombre de références que devait contenir le magasin.

Il fouilla dans plusieurs étals. Dommage qu'il n'ait plus d'argent en poche pour prendre quoi que ce soit ici. Il se serait vraiment fait plaisir.

La clochette du magasin tinta une nouvelle fois et la discussion animée des deux hommes au comptoir s'arrêta.

-Tiens, salut Erica! S'exclama le gérant avec un sourire amical et un signe de la main.

-Salut Michaël! Répondit une jeune fille.

-Non, marmonna Stiles. C'est quand même pas la même, si?

Il se retourna perplexe et effectivement, c'était " _son_ " Erica.

-Stiles? S'étonna-t-elle en le reconnaissant elle aussi. Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais cette boutique.

-C'est la première fois que je viens ici, confia Stiles alors qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire la bise.

Jamais il ne pourrait s'habituer à ça, franchement. C'était trop étrange. Gêné, l'hyperactif lui offrit un petit sourire forcé.

-Moi, je passe toutes les semaines dès que j'ai du temps libre. J'adore être ici, je viens depuis toujours. C'est la meilleure boutique de Beacon Hills. Tu devrais y venir plus souvent. En plus, le gérant est super sympa.

Stiles ne sut que lui répondre et se contenta de hocher la tête. Mais comment pourrait-il sortir de cet endroit sans paraître fuir sa compagnie ?

-Ça te dirait qu'on aille se prendre un café quelque part tous les deux? Proposa Erica souriante.

-Euh... En fait je suis avec mon père, là et...

Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Et s'il se servait d'elle pour convaincre son père qu'il était avec elle et qu'il ne se passait rien de louche avec Derek? Juste au cas où l'idée lui aurait effleuré l'esprit pendant une seconde. Juste pour faire en sorte que son paternel n'ait plus le moindre doute.

-... et on a terminé nos courses donc je pense que, oui, ce sera possible, reprit-il en se forçant à sourire. Au pire, il comprendra.

Erica parut soulagée qu'il accepte.

-Je vais récupérer ma commande, vite-fait, et on y va, dit-elle, se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

En attendant son retour, Stiles souffla et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. C'était difficile de jouer ainsi la comédie. Fallait avouer qu'il culpabilisait un peu d'utiliser Erica et son amitié pour ses propres besoins. Mais bon, apparemment il lui faisait plaisir en passant du temps avec elle, donc c'était un accord gagnant-gagnant.

La jeune fille revint vers lui, une pochette à la main.

-On peut y aller, déclara-t-elle.

Stiles sortit de la boutique. Son père qui l'attendait dehors, se dirigea vers lui.

-Stiles où veux-tu all- oh, bonjour Erica, s'écria-t-il surpris en observant l'adolescente qui attendait derrière son fils. Je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser ici.

-Bonjour monsieur, salua-t-elle en passant à côté de Stiles.

-Bon, papa, on voudrait passer un peu de temps ensemble, ça te dérangerait si je te laissais maintenant? Demanda l'hyperactif en croisant les doigts discrètement.

-Mais, on doit encore-

Stiles attrapa la main d'Erica en lançant un regard équivoque à son père.

-S'il te plaît, ce serait super sympa, supplia-t-il presque en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de la jeune fille.

Il espérait que le message paraîtrait transparent. Et il le fut.

-Okay, Okay, abdiqua le shérif qui les observait d'un air narquois. Je pense que je vais retourner faire le petit achat dont on a parlé ce matin, n'est-ce pas?

Stiles rougit et secoua la tête avec dépit en entraînant Erica à sa suite dans la direction opposée à celle de son père. Il marchait en silence et bifurqua dans une rue animée, de sorte que le shérif ne puisse plus les voir. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui confirma qu'ils étaient hors de sa vue, il voulut alors laisser la main de sa partenaire. Mais celle-ci le retenait.

-Désolé si ça t'a embarrassé. Mon père ne m'aurait jamais lâché les basques sinon.

Rougissante et les yeux étrangement brillants, Erica secoua la tête.

-Ça ne m'a pas dérangée, avoua-t-elle d'un ton qui semblait dire que la confidence était plus importante que ce qu'elle paraissait.

Stiles haussa un sourcil en la fixant, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'elle avait sous-entendu. Finalement il libéra sa main de celle d'Erica qui lui prit le bras à la place.

-Viens, je connais un endroit où on sera tranquilles tous les deux, se réjouit-elle en refermant ses doigts sur son avant-bras.

-Okay, je te suis.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Erica choisit une table au fond du café et s'y installa, ainsi que Stiles qui se demandait dans quelle galère il s'était encore embarqué. Maintenant, seul à seul avec la jeune fille, il n'avait aucune idée de la conduite à tenir. Heureusement pour lui, elle engagea rapidement la discussion et il réussit sans problème à lui donner le change. Elle était facile à vivre quand on la connaissait un peu et qu'elle choisissait de se montrer amicale. Elle pouvait même être amusante, quand elle le voulait. Peut-être allait-il passer un meilleur après-midi que prévu en sa compagnie.

Même s'il aurait largement préféré être avec Derek à cet instant.

Il avait vraiment hâte de connaître sa surprise.

Une serveuse s'approcha d'eux avec un calepin et un sourire avenant.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers les amoureux? Interrogea-t-elle.

Un tic nerveux agita la paupière de Stiles alors qu'il cachait sa grimace derrière un sourire crispé.

-Je prendrais un cappuccino s'il vous plaît, demanda Erica qui ne pouvait pas paraître plus heureuse.

-Et pour le jeune homme?

-Surprenez-moi, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

-Très bien, je reviens avec ça.

Elle s'éloigna et Stiles posa son menton contre son poing dans une attitude nonchalante.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit qu'on n'était pas ensemble? Questionna Erica curieuse.

-Bah...

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas...

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit et elle s'avança un peu sur sa chaise.

-Tout à l'heure, tu viendras chez moi?

Le garçon leva un regard étonné et perplexe dans sa direction.

-Pour la chimie bien sûr, précisa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

-Je pense que je peux me libérer, répondit Stiles évasivement, en pensant qu'il devrait faire en sorte de partir assez tôt pour avoir le temps d'aller s'entraîner chez Terry, puis de se changer avant d'aller au hangar.

Il  _voulait_  sa surprise. Derek avait si rarement des petites attentions de ce genre. Pas question de la louper.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je pense qu'on aura terminé samedi prochain, annonça Stiles en fermant leur dossier d'un geste sec et satisfait. Tu penses qu'on pou-

L'hyperactif s'interrompit dans sa phrase lorsqu'il vit à quel point Erica s'était rapprochée de lui. Son visage ne devait pas être à plus de dix centimètres du sien.

-E-Erica? Bégaya-t-il sans retenir un petit mouvement de recul sur sa chaise. Que-Que... Qu'est-ce que tu f-

Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de la jeune fille contre les siennes.

Oh... Mon... Dieu.

Les mains d'Erica crochetèrent sa nuque et elle pencha la tête dans l'espoir d'approfondir le baiser.

Stiles était en pleine panique. Que devait-il faire? Que devait-il faire, nom de dieu, dans ce genre de situation?

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa partenaire dans l'intention initiale de la repousser, mais elle en profita pour se coller à lui. Stiles ne put que réagir au contact. Il fallait dire qu'Erica était plutôt douée pour embrasser, tout en étant très agréable à regarder. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches mais un éclair de lucidité le frappa.

Derek.

Lentement, il repoussa la jeune fille qui le dévisageait, le regard plein d'incompréhension.

-Que fais-tu?

-Eh bien...Je dois partir, répondit Stiles en se levant, la gorge sèche.

Mais qu'avait-il laissé faire? Pas Erica. Pas Erica!

C'était comme s'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Si jamais Isaac... Boyd... Ou même Derek apprenaient ce qui venait de se passer, c'en était fini de son existence.

-Je... On se voit plus tard, dit-il en quittant la chambre de la jeune fille qui ne tenta pas de le retenir.

Il sortit en coup de vent de l'appartement et descendit les deux étages à pied, en courant. Il fuyait, oui. Et il avait honte. Il s'était servi d'elle et maintenant, elle croyait qu'il craquait pour elle. Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé? Une soudaine envie? Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait? S'amuser du béguin inextistant qu'elle croyait avoir décelé chez lui?

-Oh mon dieu, je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou, marmonna-t-il.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Eh bien, tu m'as l'air drôlement à cran aujourd'hui, commenta Terry. Hier pourtant, tu n'avais pas l'air tellement en colère. Je croyais que tu m'avais dit avoir réglé tes problèmes de violence?

Stiles continua de frapper les cibles que tenait son professeur. Un coup de genou, un coup de poing, un coup de pied. Tout était bon pour évacuer sa rage contre lui-même et sa nervosité.

Que se passerait-il si jamais Erica parlait de ce baiser à quelqu'un de la bande? Isaac l'étranglerait avant que Boyd ne lui fracasse la tronche. Et ensuite ils donneraient sa carcasse à Derek qui l'écrabouillerait jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

-Tu ne dois pas utiliser ta main blessée, lui rappela Terry.

-Bah, elle est complètement guérie, protesta Stiles.

-Je te rappelle qu'on t'a retiré l'atèle il y a moins d'une semaine. Ton poignet est encore très fragile et tu dois le ménager. Pourquoi es-tu en colère aujourd'hui?

-J'ai fait une grosse connerie, haleta l'adolescent en frappant une nouvelle fois un grand coup. Et je vais sûrement avoir de gros ennuis.

-Tu en as parlé à ton père?

-Non, ça le regarde pas, riposta Stiles. C'est des histoires d'ados. Et puis de toute façon, il pourrait rien y faire.

-Oh... Une histoire de cœur? Encore? Tu as vraiment un problème à régler de ce côté-là j'ai l'impression. Tu as déjà pensé à consulter?

-Sympa!

Terry abaissa les cibles pour forcer son élève à s'arrêter.

-Je suis sérieux. C'est pour t'aider que je te dis ça. Ton lycée doit bien avoir un psychologue, non? Pour savoir d'où vient ton problème et essayer de le régler. Ça ne pourrait que te faire du bien.

-Je n'aime pas les psys. Ils m'ont fait chier toute mon enfance et j'ai enfin terminé de les voir depuis l'année dernière. C'est pas pour recommencer maintenant de mon plein gré.

Terry soupira de découragement.

-Bon, alors fais-moi 40 pompes.

-Vous n'avez pas dit que je devais faire attention à mon poignet?

-Tu peux faire des pompes sur un bras, tu sais?

-Non merci, répondit Stiles.

-Ce n'était pas une suggestion.

-Je suis martyrisé! Se plaignit l'adolescent mort de fatigue.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je suis mort, soupira Stiles en se laissant tomber contre Derek lorsqu'il l'accueillit au hangar.

Ce dernier sourit en roulant des yeux alors que le garçon pesait de tout son poids contre lui. Il le tint fermement pour qu'il ne s'écrase pas lamentablement sur le sol de béton.

-Mais où étais-tu pour finir dans cet état?

-Je m'entraînais.

-Tu t'entraînais? A quoi, exactement?

-Je faisais de la muscu, marmonna Stiles. Et mon prof est un tyran sous ses allures d'ange.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ne serais pas membre du club de Terry White par hasard?

-Si, comment tu le sais? S'étonna le cadet en relevant la tête.

-Je suis aussi son élève.

Stiles hésita entre rire ou soupirer.

-Sérieusement?

-Oui, je suis très sérieux. J'ai des cours avec lui en semaine. C'est bizarre qu'on ne se soit jamais croisés.

-J'apprends de ces trucs..., commenta Stiles. On pourrait prendre des cours ens-

-Hors de question, refusa catégoriquement Derek. Tu penses réellement qu'on pourrait se concentrer? Rien que de t'imaginer en train de... Oh, non! Je ne pourrais  _jamais_  m'entraîner sérieusement.

-Hmm, oui et surtout..., chuchota l'hyperactif en se redressant contre son amant qui le couvait d'un regard lubrique. Tu nous voies, tous les deux, après une heure d'exercice physique, le corps luis-

-Bon, on passe directement par la case pieu là, ordonna Derek en tirant le cadet par la manche. T'auras ta surprise plus tard. Surtout que ça fait trois jours que je me mets la ceinture. En plus là, tu me chauffes grave, alors j'en peux plus.

Stiles se laissa mollement entraîner, trop fatigué pour protester.

-Au fait, ajouta Derek d'une voix rauque en se retournant vers Stiles d'un air affamé. On pourrait peut-être finir ce qu'on avait entrepris dans ma chambre, avant d'être interrompus par Peter? J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici, tu sais...

Stiles se raidit. Puis il se contrôla, il ne voulait pas gâcher l'instant mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus passer à l'acte ce soir, ni même demain à vrai dire. Merde, il n'était pas prêt, voilà! Seulement, comment faire patienter Derek un peu plus sans le vexer outre mesure.

-Ce soir, je suis trop crevé pour tenter l'expérience.

-Okay, je veux bien t'accorder ce sursis parce que je connais ce sadique de Terry.

Et sur ces mots, Derek lui arracha son t-shirt et se jeta sur lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-C'est quoi ton plus grand secret? Interrogea Stiles en jouant avec la main de Derek qu'il avait prise en otage.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit l'aîné honnêtement. Je n'ai que des secrets. Lequel est le plus grand? Je n'en sais rien.

-Ton plus beau souvenir alors?

Derek fit la moue en réfléchissant apparemment réellement à la question. Stiles se coucha sur le ventre en gardant son nouveau jouet entre ses mains.

-Tu me tords le bras, l'informa Derek d'une voix neutre.

-Oups, ricana Stiles en le gardant tout de même. Alors? Ton plus beau souvenir?

-Je pense que c'est la naissance de ma petite sœur.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Ta petite sœur? Je croyais que Laura était ta grande sœur.

-Elle l'est. Mais Cora était notre sœur cadette, répondit Derek en tirant légèrement sur son bras pour le récupérer. Elle aurait ton âge maintenant.

-Je...

Stiles hésitait. Il n'osait pas poser la question. Non, après la mort de la mère, la disparition du père, il n'y avait quand même pas la mort de la sœur, si? Etait-ce réellement possible de cumuler autant de pertes pour une seule famille?

-Elle est...?

-Ne pensons pas à ça, répondit Derek en souriant tristement. C'est le passé.

Le cadet ne put lui rendre son sourire et Derek tira d'un coup sur son bras pour le libérer.

-Aïe! Grogna Stiles. J'ai toujours pas eu ma surprise moi, d'ailleurs!

-Eh merde... Je croyais que t'avais oublié, maugréa Derek.

-Hey! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? T'as pas le droit de changer d'avis en plein milieu!

-Je suis plus si sûr de moi...

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, intrigué.

-Sûr de toi pour quoi faire?

-En fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, répondit Derek embarrassé.

-Un cadeau? Quoi comme? Pourquoi? Comment? Où? Ça se mange?

L'aîné ricana.

-Je préférerais que tu ne le manges pas, tu vois?

-Non je vois pas, alors dis-moi ce que c'est!

-Finalement tu ne l'auras pas aujourd'hui. Plutôt la semaine prochaine.

-Mais-

-Pour ton anniversaire, l'interrompit l'aîné. C'est mieux, non?

-Comment tu sais que c'est mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine? Interrogea Stiles surpris en se relevant vivement sur les coudes.

-Des fois, il m'arrive d'écouter ce que tu me racontes, plaisanta l'aîné en hissant Stiles sur lui pour l'enlacer.

-Ah bon? Enfin je veux dire, j'en ai parlé?

-Oui, une fois tu l'as mentionné. C'est le 8 avril, c'est ça?

-Oui, se réjouit l'hyperactif en souriant. C'est exactement ça.

Il se pencha pour embrasser Derek avant de relever son visage.

-Je suis heureux que tu t'en sois souvenu.

-A vrai dire, je m'en suis rappelé de manière... détournée et un peu...brutale, marmonna l'aîné avec une moue contrariée. C'est en lisant certains des messages que _Stephen_  t'avait envoyés.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre un air espiègle.

-Tu veux savoir qui c'est, je parie?

-J'ai dit que je te demanderai plus, pas que je voulais pas savoir, rétorqua Derek, bougon.

-Bon... Est-ce que tu mérites de savoir? Fit semblant de réfléchir le cadet en posant son index contre ses lèvres.

-Stiles, grogna Derek menaçant.

-OK, très bien. Je te le dis. En vérité Stephen c'est...

**Verdict? Bon? Pas bon?**

Voili voilou! Dans le prochain chapitre Stiles aura une grande révélation ;)

Comme on arrive à une partie de la fiction où ça va de nouveau vous être utile, je vous le répète en avance, ne croyez pas tout ce que je veux que vous croyiez ;p

Cette fiction a dépassé les 1400 reviews, les 150 favoris et les 210 followers! Merci à vous tous! Je vous aime tout beaucoup tout plein!

Merci aux followers, favoris et reviews! Merci à  **Guest, wm et Mimily!**

**GROS POUTOUS BIEN BAVEUX!**

_C'était une blague! Je vais quand même pas vous laisser là-dessus, c'est trop méchant! xD_

-OK, très bien. Je te le dis. En vérité Stephen c'est... mon oncle. Une fois, on s'est fait un délire au nouvel an, avec mes cousins. On était bourrés et depuis, on s'envoie tous des messages comme ça entre nous, expliqua Stiles. Toi, t'as seulement vu ceux de Stephen, mais les autres sont bien pires.

-Comment peut-on faire pire que ce que j'ai lu? S'inquiéta Derek.

-Oh, c'est pas compliqué. Il suffit d'avoir un vocabulaire fleuri et une imagination débordante.

-Mais comment, _toi,_  tu pouvais dire des choses comme ça alors que tu n'y connais rien au sexe?

-Eh! Je proteste! S'écria le cadet. Mes connaissances sont certes, théoriques, mais très étendues...

-Je pense pouvoir améliorer considérablement ta pratique, ajouta Derek l'œil carnassier.

-Avant que tu me manges tout cru, comme je te trouve... hum… mignon... ce soir, et que finalement tu m'as un petit peu manqué pendant ces quelques jours-

-Un petit peu seulement ?

Stiles gonfla les joues, agacé qu'il l'interrompe alors qu'il essayait de lui faire une proposition plaisante et qui l'embarrassait au plus haut point.

Devant le regard à nouveau concentré, teinté d'une lueur d'espoir de son amant, il reprit courage et poursuivit.

-Eh bien, quand tu m'offriras ma surprise, le 8 avril,... enfin juste après...

Stiles marqua une nouvelle pause en détournant les yeux.

-Oui ? S'impatienta Derek

-Hmm, disons que si tu es capable de patienter jusque-là et de plus aborder le sujet... Je pourrai t'offrir un gros cadeau, de mon côté? Hmm?

-Tu veux dire que le cadeau ce serait de… qu'on pourrait enfin…?

-Ben oui, comme ça tout le monde serait content... enfin je crois.

Derek haussa un sourcil intéressé.

-Tu vas pas te défiler, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, répondit Stiles d'une petite voix.

-Okay, alors marché conclu. Je patienterai jusque-là. Mais pas plus longtemps !


	52. Je ne veux pas t'aimer

_Trois jours plus tard..._

Finalement, Laura s'était débrouillée pour organiser la randonnée à laquelle elle tenait tant. Elle avait fait un deal avec Deaton, qui l'appréciait bien, pour libérer Isaac. Côté parents, en ce qui concernait Boyd, Erica et Isaac, ils avaient accepté sans trop de difficultés pourvu qu'elle les prenne sous sa responsabilité pendant leurs quatre jours de balade dans la nature sauvage. Pour Stiles, ça s'était révélé plus compliqué, il avait cependant fini par obtenir l'accord de son père après d'âpres négociations dont il ignorait toujours le contenu exact. Tout d'abord le shérif avait refusé net en dépit de la force de persuasion de Laura. Puis, Laura et Derek avaient supplié, enfin...autant que Derek pouvait supplier quelqu'un. En dernier recours, Peter avait accepté d'aller plaider leur cause auprès du shérif. Bien sûr, leur oncle ne faisant jamais rien de manière totalement désintéressée, ils avaient dû promettre quelques services en échange.

Le sacrifice s'était avéré payant puisqu'en moins d'une heure, c'était bouclé. Personne ne savait ce que les deux hommes s'étaient dit. Stiles et Laura avaient bien essayé de leur tirer les vers du nez chacun de leur côté, mais ils n'avaient rien obtenu.

Ils étaient donc partis pour quelques jours à travers la forêt, sacs sur le dos et chaussures de marche aux pieds. Stiles se demandait vraiment si sa présence était une heureuse idée. Il redoutait un peu de devoir passer tout ce temps, non-stop, en compagnie d'Isaac et surtout de Boyd. Ce dernier semblait de moins en moins l'apprécier. Si c'était d'ailleurs possible! Mais tant pis. Derek, Laura et Erica l'aimaient bien, alors ça devrait suffire. Et puis Isaac n'était plus aussi invivable et désagréable qu'avant, si?

Mais... Et s'ils apprenaient, ou pire, s'ils savaient déjà ce qui s'était passé entre Erica et lui?

-Salut!

Stiles sursauta violemment, surpris par la voix d'Erica juste derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et la laissa lui embrasser les deux joues. Il rougit de honte en voyant Derek l'observer de loin. Ce dernier ne savait rien. Stiles n'avait pas osé lui dire la vérité.

Le sourire goguenard d'Isaac devant son magnifique teint " _pivoine_ " le surprit et le plongea dans une totale perplexité. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si heureux? Il ne devait pas savoir pour Erica et lui. S'il avait su, il aurait été fou de rage contre Stiles !

-Salut Stilinski, clama-t-il en lui tendant la main. Alors, prêt pour l'aventure?

-J'espère que oui, bafouilla Stiles, le regard fuyant, en échangeant une poignée de main avec le garçon.

Ses yeux tombèrent directement dans ceux de Boyd qui n'avait jamais paru aussi sombre. Enfin façon de parler.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles se retourna lorsqu'il entendit des chuchotements derrière lui. Il aperçut, en bout de file, Erica et Laura qui pouffaient. Quand elles virent qu'il les regardait, elles gloussèrent plus fort encore et il cessa de les observer sans essayer de comprendre ce qu'il leur prenait. De toute façon, chercher à comprendre les filles c'était trop casse-tête.

Hélas, pour les garçons ce n'était guère plus simple.

Il marchait donc seul. Boyd et Isaac étaient côte à côte juste devant lui. Quant à Derek, il ouvrait la marche, connaissant parfaitement le chemin puisque la famille Hale faisait souvent cette randonnée, d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

Stiles ne voyait que son dos et il fixait les parties de son tatouage qui dépassaient de son débardeur. Débardeur très échancré, mettant magnifiquement en valeur le mouvement de ses muscles...parfaits...

Stiles s'ébroua, transpirant soudain. Il se demanda comment faisait Derek pour supporter de se balader dans cette tenue alors que tous les autres portaient des vestes plutôt chaudes contre les températures encore basses, surtout sous les arbres.

-Hey Derek, t'as tes chaleurs? Demanda Isaac, en écho aux pensées de Stiles.

L'aîné ne se retourna même pas et prit encore moins la peine de répondre.

-Mon frère est insensible au froid, s'exclama Laura en resserrant son écharpe. C'est un grizzli.

Il y eu quelques ricanements moqueurs puis les conversations reprirent.

Enfin sauf pour les deux amants qui se retrouvaient seuls, chacun de leur côté.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Au bout de trois heures de marche, Stiles commença sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il faisait ici. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la marche ou la randonnée en général, mais les paysages étaient tous les mêmes et ça contribuait autant à son ennui qu'à son énervement. Son hyperactivité détestait la monotonie. Il avait besoin d'action.

Pourquoi pas l'attaque soudaine d'un grizzli, tiens? Ce serait marrant. Bon, peut-être seulement les trois premières secondes. Pourtant, à cet instant, n'importe quel événement imprévu aurait fait l'affaire.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans son dos et se retrouva bientôt encadré par Laura et Erica, toutes souriantes.

-Dis-moi, homme fort, l'apostropha Laura. Pourrais-tu rendre un service à une charmante demoiselle?

-Euh... Ça dépend, répondit-il incertain.

-Tu étais censé répondre '' _Oh oui, je ferai n'importe quoi pour des filles aussi jolies et admirables que vous!_ '' Mais bon... Apparemment on peut pas s'attendre à autant d'attention, plaisanta l'aînée.

-Bon, alors c'est quoi le problème? La coupa l'hyperactif.

-Erica aurait besoin d'aide pour porter son sac.

-Bah voilà, suffisait de le dire, souffla Stiles en tendant la main vers Erica pour prendre le sac.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, le temps qu'elle l'enlève de ses épaules et que Stiles le passe par-dessus le sien. Pour l'instant le poids ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau dans quelques heures.

-Merci, homme fort, reprit Laura.

-Arrête de me parler comme à Tarzan. Je suis pas Derek moi, se moqua l'hyperactif.

-Je t'ai entendu et va te faire voir! Cria Derek depuis le début de la file.

-Moi, je trouve que Stiles a totalement raison, Tarzan et Derek même combat! S'exclama Isaac à son tour.

-Fouteur de merde, commenta Boyd à l'intention de son ami.

-Ben ouais, j'assume, c'est toujours drôle non ? avoua Isaac en échangeant un sourire avec ceux qui étaient derrière lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-On fait une pause? J'ai trop la dalle, lâcha enfin Stiles dont le ventre hurlait d'indignation.

-Le morfale a encore frappé, s'exclama Isaac moqueur.

-Moi aussi je commence à avoir faim, le défendit Erica.

-Hey, tête de bois! S'écria Laura à l'attention de son frère. À la bouffe!

Derek s'immobilisa puis se tourna vers eux.

-Déjà?

-Amène la glacière, demanda l'aînée.

Derek revint sur ses pas et ils s'arrêtèrent sur le bord du sentier. Stiles posa le sac d'Erica puis le sien près d'un tronc d'arbre couché sur lequel il s'assit, bientôt suivi des deux filles du groupe qui l'entourèrent encore une fois. Il se demandait bien quelle mouche les avait piquées tout à coup pour qu'elles le collent soudain comme ça. Les autres choisirent des souches pour s'installer et ils commencèrent à déballer le pique-nique.

-Je pense qu'on devrait arriver au lac demain midi, informa Laura en distribuant les sandwichs. On avance plutôt bien.

-Au lac? S'étonna Stiles.

-Toi, tu pars en randonnée pour quatre jours sans même demander où tu vas? Demanda Derek en levant un sourcil.

-Bah, je vous fais confiance. J'aurais pas dû ?

Il tourna la tête vers Boyd qui avait émis un petit reniflement entre le rire et le mépris.

-Si, si, bien sûr, on va juste rejoindre un endroit sympa, plutôt loin dans la forêt, expliqua Laura avant de prendre une grande bouchée de son sandwich. Tu verras, c'est vraiment magnifique là-bas.

-On a le droit d'aller sur ce terrain au moins? Interrogea Stiles curieux.

-Pourquoi? T'as peur de te faire arrêter? Le taquina Isaac.

-C'est sûr, avec papa shérif, ça fiche vachement la trouille, renchérit Boyd avec un regard mauvais et un ton encore moins agréable.

Stiles souffla, agacé. Pourquoi était-il venu déjà? Pour passer un bon moment pendant ses vacances? Quel début idyllique... quatre heures de crapahutage avec rien dans le bide... Derek qui jouait les éclaireurs taciturnes en mode " _si je parle, je me change en crapaud_  ", ne lui avait lâché que trois mots... les filles qui le prenaient pour une bête de somme... et pour finir, les deux rigolos avaient maintenant décidé de le charrier! Heureusement qu'il avait pas payé pour venir!

-Va te faire foutre. Je ne te parlais pas à toi, lança-t-il à Boyd de fort mauvaise humeur en se tournant vers Laura comme si de rien n'était. Donc. On a le droit, ou pas?

-Eh bien, nous avons un accord avec les propriétaires, répondit-elle, également comme si de rien n'était. Ce sont des connaissances qui possèdent une grande partie de la réserve. Certes moins que nous, mais certains endroits intéressants sont sur leur terrain. Celui où nous allons te donne la sensation d'être réellement coupés du monde. On adore s'y réfugier avec Derek, n'est-ce pas frérot?

Le frérot hocha la tête, sans se soucier lui non plus de Boyd qui les regardait comme s'ils l'avaient trahi. " _Vernon_ "...pfff ce prénom... était visiblement choqué qu'aucun des deux Hale n'ait relevé la remarque acerbe que Stiles venait de lui balancer. En même temps, ce n'était que justice. Et Boyd n'avait à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Stiles vit ce dernier serrer les poings et il comprit que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter là.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Il faut qu'on se trouve un endroit où planter les tentes avant qu'il commence à faire nuit, prévint Derek en s'adressant à Laura.

-Ouais. Je sais. Y a un terrain plat à deux cent mètres.

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ébloui par les deux Hale. Ils lui paraissaient tellement doués dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient que c'en était presque surnaturel. Même lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que de petites choses sans importance, il les trouvait exceptionnels.

-Allez les jeunes, encore un peu de courage! S'exclama Laura joyeusement en se dirigeant d'un pas plus rapide vers le terrain escarpé, la démarche toujours aussi légère qu'au début de la journée.

Cela n'avait rien de surprenant puisque le frère et la sœur pratiquaient ce territoire depuis leur enfance, ils en connaissaient les pièges et savaient exploiter ses caractéristiques pour économiser leurs forces.

En revanche, parmi le reste du groupe la fatigue se faisait sentir. D'ailleurs, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des coups d'œil inquiets à Erica. L'épuisement physique ne pourrait-il pas provoquer une crise d'épilepsie? Il espérait qu'elle prenait bien son traitement. Manquerait plus qu'elle fasse une crise en pleine forêt...Bizarre, tout de même, que ses parents aient accepté de la laisser partir, alors qu'elle avait subi une alerte assez grave, environ un mois auparavant. Étaient-ils inconscients ? Ou alors pleinement confiants dans les capacités de la famille Hale à protéger leur fille?

Il secoua la tête, perplexe et vaguement dépité. Après tout c'étaient pas ses oignons.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres avant d'atteindre l'orée d'une petite clairière que la lumière fauve du soleil couchant rendait extrêmement chaleureuse.

-Il va bientôt faire nuit, avertit Laura. Il faut se répartir les tâches pour être prêts lorsqu'elle tombera.

Elle déposa son sac au pied d'un arbre et s'étira.

-Derek et moi, nous allons chercher de l'eau un peu plus loin. Deux d'entre vous doivent ramasser du bois mort pendant que les deux derniers s'occuperont de monter les tentes.

-Boyd et moi on va chercher du bois, proposa immédiatement Isaac en donnant un coup de coude à son partenaire qui faillit protester. Erica et Stilinski monteront les tentes.

Laura hocha la tête et emmena Derek dans son sillage alors qu'il semblait vouloir intervenir lui aussi au sujet de cette organisation. Boyd et Isaac se mirent en route, non sans un regard d'avertissement du premier à l'adresse de Stiles. Ce dernier perçut davantage de bienveillance de la part du second mais s'étonna de le voir faire un clin d'oeil, qui se voulait discret, en direction d'Erica.

Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui venait de se passer et avait, une fois de plus, l'impression d'avoir laissé échapper quelque chose d'important.

Il grogna. Pourquoi devait-il forcément se retrouver avec Erica en particulier?

-Euh... Tu sais monter une tente au moins? Lui demanda la jeune fille.

-Ouais. T'inquiète, je gère, bredouilla-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle au prétexte d'aller chercher le matériel.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles termina de monter la deuxième tente et souffla de soulagement. Erica de son côté était assise calmement sur un rocher et le regardait faire, sans bouger le petit doigt. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé de fournir le moindre effort en plus.

Le garçon la regarda furtivement.

-Fallait pas accepter de faire du camping dans ce cas, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

-Dis, je me posais une question, s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Il la regarda un instant, puis commença à monter la dernière tente.

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté de venir ici avec nous?

-Parce que Laura me l'a proposé, répondit-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Mais... tu n'es pas bien avec nous. On ne peut pas ne pas le voir. Et puis, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu acceptes chaque ordre de Derek sans broncher.

Stiles se figea tout à coup.

-Euh, c'est quoi cette question? Tu veux dire quoi exactement, là?

-Bah oui, au bahut il t'a ordonné de rester toujours avec nous pour que tu n'aies pas de problèmes avec la bande de Keith, tu l'as fait. Ensuite, il t'a imposé des sorties avec nous, tu les as acceptées. Enfin, il t'a empêché de venir au lycée ou de te déplacer par toi-même et tu n'as pas protesté.

-Tu connais plus borné que lui? Si je refuse, il serait capable de m'imposer ses projets par la force. Je sais qu'il obtiendra ce qu'il veut de toute manière alors autant économiser de l'énergie et du temps.

-Peut-être, répondit-elle pensive. Mais pour cette randonnée? Tu as accepté que son oncle s'acharne à convaincre ton père alors que tu aurais très bien pu refuser, pour ne pas avoir à nous accompagner. Derek n'aurait rien pu faire sur ce coup-là.

-Bon, si tu veux que je reparte, dis-le clairement, au lieu de tourner autour du pot cent-sept ans. C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre nous samedi?

 _LE_  sujet avait été mis sur la table.

-Mais non! s'exclama Erica vivement en amorçant un mouvement dans sa direction. Je... Je ne veux pas que tu partes à cause de ça. Ni à cause de n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs! Je veux que tu reste là. Je... Je... Oh c'est gênant...

-Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un? Questionna Stiles.

-Bah...

Erica rougit et haussa les épaules en évitant le regard du garçon.

-Tu sais, ce que je voulais dire... Moi, je t'aime bien tu sais? J'ai pas les mêmes à priori que Boyd, Isaac ou Derek. Enfin, disons que je ne les ai plus. Parce que j'ai appris à mieux te connaître et je suis presque contente que les choses se soient passées ainsi. Si je n'avais pas eu cette crise, je n'aurais jamais pu apprendre à t'apprécier en fait.

Stiles haussa un sourcil en s'interrompant dans son travail. Ce qu'elle disait en soi ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle l'appréciait. Mais ce qui le surprenait, c'est qu'elle le lui dise aussi franchement et malgré leur baiser. Elle était du genre à dire ce qu'elle pensait, certes, mais aller jusqu'à lui avouer - à lui, ennemi de deux de ses amis - qu'elle l'appréciait! Voilà qui le prenait au dépourvu.

-Tu vas peut-être un peu loin, non? Être heureuse d'avoir eu une crise juste pour ça?

Erica semblait embarrassée au possible.

-Je... Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça... Je... Enfin je...

Elle parut complètement déstabilisée par la remarque de Stiles et par le fait qu'il recommence à travailler sans rien dire de plus.

-Ne va pas me faire croire que toi, tu restes aussi souvent avec nous, et que tu ne nous apprécies pas au moins un peu? Se défendit-elle d'un ton plus ferme où perçait à présent l'agacement.

Sa verve habituelle était de retour, ce qui rassura Stiles. Mais la sentir agacée le rendit nerveux et il répondit en laissant, lui aussi, filtrer son irritation.

-Et alors? Même si c'était vrai, même si je vous appréciais un peu, crois-tu que je te le dirais?

Elle sembla ébranlée par cette réponse. Il venait d'avouer à demi-mot qu'elle avait raison.

-Alors tu... Tu nous aimes bien? Interrogea Erica pleine d'espoir.

-Eh bien, je pourrais apprécier Isaac et Boyd s'ils se montraient moins cons avec moi. Enfin pour Boyd il faudrait qu'il fasse un très gros effort.

Il se mordit la joue...Aïe... fallait pas mettre Derek à part sinon elle se douterait de quelque chose. D'autant que ce dernier ne brillait pas par sa sociabilité envers lui, en public...

-Et c'est pareil pour Derek. Il pourrait être sympa lui aussi.

Il vit le regard d'Erica changer complètement. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avec un regard rempli d'autant d'espoir. Elle semblait vouloir lui poser une dernière question mais elle avait l'air torturée par l'idée. Il attendit qu'elle parle mais rien ne sortit.

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé de monter la dernière tente, dix minutes plus tard.

-Pourquoi tu ne leur dis rien alors? Tu pourrais en parler. On pourrait tous se mettre d'accord pour qu'ils fassent des efforts... Je suis sûre qu'au bout d'un moment, ils pourraient même t'intégrer vraiment au groupe.

-Pas question ! Je ne vais strictement rien leur dire, affirma Stiles avec force. Je ne veux pas passer pour un idiot paumé, en quête d'une famille de substitution. J'ai ma fierté quand même!

-Mais... Ce n'est pas parce que tu dis ce que tu ressens que tu passes forcément pour un idiot. Tu devrais prendre le risque d'avouer à ceux que tu apprécies, ce que tu ressens pour eux.

Stiles prit un air pensif. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi l'image de Derek surgissait brusquement devant ses yeux alors qu'elle disait ça. Enfin si...bien sûr qu'il savait!

Sa relation charnelle avec Derek. N'était-elle que cela de son côté? Si jamais il venait à perdre Derek, comment réagirait-il?

L'adolescent crut qu'on venait de lui donner un coup dans l'estomac lorsque cette pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Il comprit qu'il ne supporterait pas l'idée de ne plus revoir Derek. Après tout, n'était-ce pas son premier amour?

Stiles se redressa d'un coup, il vit l'expression stupéfaite d'Erica mais n'y prit pas garde.

Il n'avait tout de même pas pensé cela, si?

Il n'avait pas pu penser une chose pareille.

C'était insensé.

Complètement absurde.

Il n'était pas... Il n'était pas... Non...

Il grinça des dents puis resta debout sans bouger au milieu du camp, complètement bouleversé.

S'était-il donc voilé la face depuis le début? Ce qu'il croyait être de l'attirance n'aurait été rien d'autre que de l'amour? Tout simplement?

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir à cela.

Seulement il n'eut pas cette chance car Laura et Derek revinrent juste à ce moment-là. Son regard croisa celui de son amant et il crut faire un malaise. Son cœur était sans dessus dessous.

-Stiles? Ça va? S'enquit Laura en lâchant ses réserves d'eau entre deux tentes. Tu es tout pâle.

Il voulut répondre pour la rassurer mais aucun son ne voulait passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Alors il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche dans l'espoir de dire quelque chose de cohérent mais finalement, il tourna juste les talons et fonça dans une des tentes pour être seul alors que les trois autres s'inquiétaient.

Enfin rectification.

Derek, lui, ne disait strictement rien. Et c'était tant mieux.

Sinon Stiles savait qu'il aurait craqué.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles avait mis plus de deux heures à supporter enfin l'idée de sortir de son trou.

Il n'y croyait toujours pas. Il était amoureux. Il aimait Derek.

C'était un vrai désastre.

La mort dans l'âme, il rejoignit les autres qui ne lui demandèrent aucune explication. Boyd et Isaac, probablement parce qu'ils s'en foutaient royalement, et les autres sans doute par respect de sa vie privée.

Maintenant il faisait nuit noire. Quelqu'un avait allumé un feu et tout le monde était assis autour, en cercle.

Stiles vit Derek se décaler pour lui laisser une place mais Laura et Erica firent la même chose en invitant l'hyperactif à venir entre elles. Alors Derek fit comme si de rien n'était et reprit discrètement sa place initiale sous le regard dépité de son amant qui aurait bien voulu accepter son invitation muette. Mais les deux filles avaient " _officialisé_ " leur geste et il avait jugé plus prudent d'accepter.

Laura se baissa vers son sac, posé derrière elle, et en sortit quelque chose avec un grand sourire.

-Qui veut des marshmallow grillés?

Il y eut des exclamations enjouées pendant qu'elle ouvrait le paquet avec un regard gourmand.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on va bouffer votre chien, commenta Stiles.

Laura se figea, la main déjà dans son sac. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Stiles avec un regard horrifié.

-Mais pourquoi lui as-tu donné ce nom, aussi? Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir manger de... Oh non.

Derek roula des yeux avant de soupirer.

-Une gourmande comme toi ne va pas se laisser abattre si facilement.

Elle sembla pensive un instant avant de sourire à nouveau.

-C'est vrai, conclut-elle. J'ai d'ailleurs pris assez de branches pour tout le monde.

Elle en tendit une à chacun puis fit passer le paquet.

-Faites-vous plaisir. J'ai apporté plusieurs paquets.

Quand le sachet arriva jusqu'à lui, Stiles imita les autres et plaça la brochette au-dessus des flammes.

-Ça va attirer les chauves-souris, fit remarquer Boyd en désignant des tâches sombres qui voletaient par intermittence.

-Oh non, c'est dégueu ces bestioles-là, grimaça Isaac.

-Moi je trouve ça mignon, commenta Erica.

-Ça ne va pas les attirer, lâcha Derek d'un ton blasé. Elles ont bien trop peur pour approcher.

-Et si ça attire un grizzli? S'inquiéta Isaac. On fait quoi?

-On court jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, répondit Derek l'air grave.

Stiles et Laura furent les seuls à rire de la plaisanterie.

-Vous êtes de vrais psychopathes, commenta Boyd en les regardant rire tous les deux.

-Pour une fois que Derek fait une blague, on peut bien rire, non? Répondit Stiles avec un sourire amusé.

-Blague? Répéta Isaac incrédule. Derek?

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, vexé.

-Il n'y a que vous qui avez le droit de faire des blagues idiotes?

-Mais c'est pas ça le problème... c'est juste que t'avais pas la tête de quelqu'un qui fait une blague, répliqua Erica.

-Mais si! S'exclama Laura. Même Stiles l'a remarqué.

L'hyperactif eu droit à plusieurs regards perplexes.

-Et depuis quand Stilinski arrive mieux que nous à comprendre Derek? Questionna Isaac.

Erica souriait. Elle devait être heureuse que Stiles s'intéresse assez à Derek pour le comprendre aussi bien qu'eux. Si elle savait...

-Moi, je me demandais surtout depuis quand Stilinski appelle Derek par son prénom, répliqua Boyd, l'air vachard.

Il y eu un blanc du côté de Stiles qui venait de réaliser qu'il avait commis ce qui, rétrospectivement, pouvait s'apparenter à une gaffe.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé d'arrêter de m'appeler Hale, intervint immédiatement Derek d'un air tout à fait convaincant malgré son mensonge improvisé. Sinon, ça me donne l'impression d'être aussi vieux que Peter.

-Et puis, il n'y a pas de raison que Stiles soit le seul à ne pas utiliser le prénom de Derek, tout de même! ajouta Laura, entourant de son bras libre les épaules de Stiles. Regardez comme il est mignon. On ne peut pas le traiter comme un étranger, le pauvre chou.

Stiles serra les dents. Il savait qu'elle essayait de lui sauver la mise mais il se sentait limite insulté. Elle n'avait pas à le traiter en victime.

-Mignon? Pauvre? Répéta Derek. T'es sûre que tu parles de Stilinski, là?

-Roh, mais si regardez-le, se défendit sa sœur. Il est pas adorable le p'tit nouveau?

Stiles repoussa doucement le bras de Laura pour bien lui faire comprendre que, si elle pouvait en rester là, ce serait mieux. Elle sembla saisir le message et changea complètement de sujet de conversation.

Puis soudain, elle regarda le feu et poussa un petit cri.

-Nos marshmallows!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ça vous dit qu'on se fasse un strip poker? Proposa Isaac souriant.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir nu, rétorqua Derek.

-Et pourquoi je perdrais forcément?

-Parce que tu perds toujours.

Isaac croisa les bras pour bouder dans son coin alors qu'une lueur d'intérêt semblait s'être allumée dans le regard d'une certaine personne.

-Moi, ça me dirait bien, intervint Laura. Et vous trois?

Elle se tourna vers Erica, Stiles et Boyd qui n'avaient toujours rien dit.

-Je ne suis pas contre, répondit Boyd.

-Bah..., hésita Erica. Ça dépend. On fait un intégral ou pas?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

-Vaut mieux pas, avertit Isaac. Y a quand même deux filles.

-Et toi, Stiles? Interrogea Laura. Tu veux bien participer?

-Pourquoi pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Vous connaissez tous les règles? Pas besoin de repréciser? Vérifia-t-elle. Okay, alors allons-y! Je sens que ça va être comique. Derek, sors les bouteilles qu'on réchauffe un peu tout ça!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Paire de Dame, annonça fièrement Isaac devant les cartes inférieures abattues par ses amis.

-Désolé de casser ta joie, rétorqua Stiles en montrant son jeu. Brelan de trois. Erica, tu me dois un vêtement.

La jeune fille enleva sa seconde chaussette qu'elle lança en riant à l'hyperactif qui la rangea sur le petit tas de vêtements qu'il avait déjà gagné au détriment de ses adversaires. Pour l'instant, on pouvait dire que Laura était la grande gagnante, tout juste suivie par Stiles. Derek s'était montré maladroit après une remarque graveleuse de sa sœur et il se retrouvait à la troisième place. Puis venait Boyd qui avait un visage impénétrable en toute circonstance et Isaac qui se débrouillait comme il pouvait. Enfin en dernier, venait Erica qui ne pouvait pas être plus bas. Il ne lui restait que son jean et elle grelottait de froid. Heureusement, l'alcool apporté par Laura semblait la réchauffer un peu et elle riait aux éclats, bonne perdante.

-Tu me passes la bouteille? Demanda Isaac très déçu.

Erica la lui tendit en trébuchant et elle s'esclaffa sous le regard amusé et légèrement blasé des autres.

-Arrêtez de lui filer les bouteilles ou sinon elle verra flou pendant plusieurs jours, avertit Boyd.

-Sois pas rabat-joie! S'exclama Laura. Elle est adorable quand elle a bu. En plus, regarde comme elle a l'air heureuse!

Au même instant, la jeune fille tomba en arrière de son rondin de bois dans un bruit mat. Assis à ses côtés, Boyd et Stiles se penchèrent pour voir si elle allait bien.

-Elle s'est endormie, annonça l'hyperactif en se retenant de rire face à l'expression d'extase qu'elle affichait dans son sommeil.

-Chamallow, marmonna-t-elle.

Le groupe s'esclaffa.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles prit son jeu nouvellement distribué et observa attentivement les réactions de ses adversaires. Laura et Boyd étaient très doués pour les camoufler. Étrangement, Derek l'était beaucoup moins. Pourtant, il aurait cru que ce serait un des meilleurs.

La grimace d'Isaac fit sourire l'hyperactif.

-Stiles, double la mise, rappela Laura en le ramenant sur terre.

Il obtempéra et cacha le bas de son visage derrière son jeu alors qu'il dévisageait discrètement Derek. L'alcool le détendait et avait pour effet de le rendre plus indulgent face aux sentiments qu'il s'était récemment découverts envers le beau ténébreux. Et ce qu'Erica lui avait dit tournait et retournait dans son esprit. Dire à Derek qu'il l'aimait? Vraiment?

-Tu vas te faire plumer si tu continues à être dans la lune, avertit Laura.

-Oups.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses cartes, impassible, et relança les enchères. Puis son esprit s'égara de nouveau. Enfin, pas trop loin non plus... Puisque son regard s'était contenté de glisser du foyer vers le torse de Derek qui avait enfin perdu son haut, offrant un spectacle des plus réjouissants. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il était canon! Il le contempla sans vergogne avec un désir grandissant. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû boire autant. Il était à la limite de laisser tomber la partie pour s'intéresser à des jeux plus... physiques. Public ou pas.

-Paire de trois, annonça Derek résigné.

-Brelan de quatre, se réjouit Isaac.

-Brelan de six, rétorqua Laura en souriant.

-Paire de cinq, déclara Boyd soulagé.

Stiles quitta Derek des yeux et vit qu'ils n'attendaient plus que lui.

-Carré de deux, souffla-t-il distraitement.

-Non, mais c'est pas possible! S'indigna Isaac. Même quand t'es pas au jeu tu gagnes! T'as une veine de cocu !

-Pas du tout, c'est ce qui s'appelle le talent, rétorqua Derek en se levant pour déboutonner son jean.

Stiles ne perdit pas une miette du strip-tease improvisé. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant son amant pratiquement nu. Jamais il ne tiendrait jusqu'au bout. Il se demanda un instant si Derek ne faisait pas exprès de perdre pour lui foutre la pression.

Il en serait bien capable le bougre...


	53. Je suis facilement irritable

-Bonne nuit, souhaita Laura en rejoignant la tente qu'elle partageait avec Erica et où cette dernière s'était déjà retirée pour cuver en paix.

Dehors, les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard. Un problème se posait. Qui dormirait avec qui? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Bien sûr, Stiles serait allé naturellement avec Derek, autant parce qu'il le préférait que parce qu'il ne s'entendait pas particulièrement avec les deux autres. Mais la remarque de Boyd sur son usage du prénom de son amant l'avait un peu refroidi. S'il proposait de dormir avec Derek, ne se douteraient-ils pas de quelque chose ? Sans compter que, s'ils partageaient la même tente, il était peu probable qu'ils parviennent à se tenir tranquille, étant donné la puissance de leur attirance mutuelle. Alors, mieux valait choisir un des deux autres.

Comme il préférait éviter de mourir, assassiné dans son sommeil, Boyd était à exclure d'office. Ne restait plus qu'Isaac.

-On pourrait faire un roulement, proposa ce dernier. Comme ça, chacun aura dormi avec tout le monde.

Derek haussa les épaules alors que Boyd ne paraissait pas convaincu quand il posait son regard sur Stiles qui, de son côté, se gardait bien d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Bon, comme vous ne semblez pas très chauds pour vous décider, moi je prends Stilin- euh... Stiles ce soir, déclara Isaac.

Derek tiqua légèrement à l'expression maladroite choisie par son ami mais il se tut, préférant sans doute éviter d'attirer l'attention sur ce genre de sujet délicat. Enfin, ce fut ainsi que Stiles interpréta son air constipé. Il le vit ensuite se diriger en silence vers une des tentes, suivi de Boyd, pendant que de son côté il accompagnait Isaac à contre cœur. Finalement, il aurait bien voulu prendre le risque de passer la nuit avec Derek. Son odeur et son contact lui manquaient déjà.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles se retourna une fois de plus dans son sac de couchage. Impossible de fermer l'œil. La chaleur de la tente était étouffante et la présence d'Isaac, bien trop proche, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne le connaissait pas encore assez pour pouvoir dormir sereinement dans de telles conditions. Et puis, trop de choses lui embrouillaient les idées. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête.

Décidant qu'il serait stupide de rester enfermé dans cet espace oppressant sans espoir de repos, Stiles enfila baskets et sweat avant de sortir dans la nuit claire. L'air frais apaisa instantanément son esprit. Son mal de tête s'estompa même suffisamment pour qu'il s'interroge sur sa persistance.

Il se mit à marcher de long en large dans le camp endormi, se dégourdissant les jambes. Mais il cessa bientôt ses allers et retours craignant de réveiller quelqu'un et préféra s'éloigner. Il quitta la clairière pour pénétrer dans la forêt où il déambula sans but, naviguant paisiblement entre les arbres dispersés.

Il se retourna un instant pour vérifier que la lueur du feu résiduel serait suffisante pour le guider sur le chemin du retour. Pas question de se perdre.

Il frissonna lorsqu'un vent frais s'insinua dans son cou. Il releva sa capuche pour lui faire obstacle puis plongea les mains dans ses poches pour se protéger du froid. Pendant la journée, l'air était doux mais la nuit s'avérait plus que fraîche.

Enfin au calme et sans risque d'être dérangé, il laissa ses pensées dériver. Sa conversation avec Erica lui revint en mémoire.

Dire ce qu'il ressentait à ceux qu'il aimait... à c _elui_  qu'il aimait... Derek...

Il se mordit la lèvre. Était-ce possible? Serait-il tombé dans ce piège? Derek avait-il en fin de compte eu raison de ses réticences? Pour de vrai, pour de bon?

Stiles se sentit idiot. Non, bien sûr que ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas la peine de s'affoler! C'était juste une réaction excessive. Une réaction au soulagement éprouvé en apprenant que sa rivale n'existait pas. Mais oui, en réalité, il ne l'aimait pas. Il était sans aucun doute attiré par cette bombe qu'était Derek, fasciné par sa personnalité, ou encore flatté dans sa propre vanité de l'intérêt que lui portait le beau brun. Mais amoureux, c'était pas le mot. Et s'il avait été autant soulagé par l'absence de petite-amie, eh bien c'était...euh... de l'orgueil, oui c'était exactement ça, de l'orgueil mal placé. Mais de l'amour contrarié, quelle connerie!

La migraine l'assaillit brusquement et il entreprit de marmonner en boucle la phrase apprise par Laura.

-Je m'aime et m'approuve. Je considère mes actions et moi-même avec les yeux de l'amour. Je suis en sécurité...

Il la répéta plusieurs fois en se concentrant sur elle et seulement sur elle pour oublier Derek au moins un petit moment. Hélas, à force de se concentrer sur ses paroles, Stiles perdit toute notion du temps... et de l'espace.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, il ne savait plus où il était. Toute lueur du feu mourant avait disparu. Seuls demeuraient un paysage de troncs uniformes et la lumière de la lune.

Il souffla pour garder son calme. Il n'était pas perdu. La distance parcourue depuis son départ ne pouvait être très grande. Suffisait de faire demi-tour pour tomber rapidement sur le campement. Il pivota sur lui-même.

Bon, d'où était-il venu en fait?

Et merde...son sens de l'orientation avait choisi de se faire la malle au bon moment, tiens!

Il sortit son portable. Pas de réseau. Évidemment, puisque l'idée majeure de cette super balade, c'était justement d'oublier la civilisation. Il grommela. Bon, il ne pouvait pas appeler au secours -tant mieux parce qu'il aurait eu l'air con- mais au moins il disposait d'une source rassurante de lumière. Il projeta le faisceau autour de lui à la recherche d'un sentier ou d'une trace laissée par son récent passage. Hélas, ce fut sans succès.

-Mais quel crétin je suis, maugréa-t-il.

Un petit ricanement le fit sursauter. Il fit un bond en arrière et scruta les ombres dans toutes les directions à la recherche de l'origine du rire moqueur. Il y eut un craquement sur sa gauche. Il s'orienta vers la source du bruit, tous les sens aux aguets, mais il n'y avait rien.

Seulement du vide. Rien de suspect.

-Alors comme ça, le petit chaperon rouge se promène tout seul dans les bois? Dit une voix venant des hauteurs.

Stiles leva la tête et vit Derek, assis à cheval sur une branche épaisse.

-Tu étais là depuis tout à l'heure? Tu aurais pu te manifester plus tôt, non? Au lieu de me foutre les boules!, s'exclama le cadet mécontent.

-Bah, c'était bien plus drôle de te voir tourner en rond complètement perdu.

-Que fais-tu là-haut?

-Sûrement la même chose que tu fais dehors. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et j'admire la vue. Tu veux monter? Proposa l'aîné.

Stiles s'approcha du tronc et testa la solidité des branches avant d'escalader. Toute la peur qu'il avait pu ressentir tout à l'heure s'était envolée. Avec Derek, il était en sécurité.

Lorsqu'il parvint assez près, celui-ci l'aida, d'une poignée de main ferme.

-Mets ton pied là, lui conseilla-t-il en le hissant vers lui avec une facilité déconcertante.

-T'es sûr que la branche est assez solide pour nous deux? S'inquiéta l'hyperactif.

-T'es pas si lourd que ça, répliqua Derek en le faisant chevaucher la même branche que lui. Stiles lui tourna le dos alors qu'il se sentait maintenu fermement par la taille.

-Tu serais encore capable de te casser la gueule, dit son «  _protecteur_  » comme pour justifier ce geste... prévenant?

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien mais son sourire, que Derek ne pouvait voir, voulait tout dire.

Il plaqua confortablement ses épaules contre celles de son amant, lui-même adossé contre le tronc.

-Bientôt j'aurai la même carrure que toi, déclara Stiles tout fier.

-Ça m'étonnerait bien. T'as vu comment t'es foutu?

-Eh ben, je suis déjà plus musclé qu'Isaac, rétorqua l'hyperactif.

-Sauf que lui, il a une excuse valable avec le père qu'il a eu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler.

-N'attise pas ma curiosité alors, se plaignit Stiles.

Il entendit un souffle amusé près de de son oreille.

-Tu l'as fait exprès, comprit-il.

-Oui, répondit Derek en souriant. Mais au moins tu t'intéresses à mes amis.

-J'ai déjà assez à faire en m'intéressant à toi. Je vais pas en plus m'occuper des autres.

-Même pas d'Erica?

-Pourquoi cette question? Interrogea Stiles alors que son cœur loupait un battement.

-Oh, c'était juste un exemple, répondit l'aîné.

Stiles perçut le mensonge mais ne dit rien. Ça ne pourrait que mal finir. Et au-dessus de cinq mètres de vide, ce n'était pas une super idée de le contrarier.

-Tu sais, en fait j'aimerais bien savoir quelque chose à propos du groupe, annonça-t-il, autant pour changer de sujet que pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Demande toujours.

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés du groupe de... Hum... McCall?

-Ah ça... J'aurais dû m'y attendre, soupira Derek.

Le cadet patienta. Derek n'avait pas refusé, il allait répondre.

-On ne pouvait plus se supporter. Mais faut savoir que le jour où Argent et moi on a commencé à les fréquenter, le groupe était déjà prêt à exploser. Et la haine entre elle et moi a juste précipité les choses.

-C'était quoi le problème avant votre arrivée? Questionna Stiles curieux.

-Isaac était amoureux de Martin. Il s'est pris un râteau et cette peste l'a raconté à tout le monde. Whittemore n'arrêtait pas de se foutre de lui du coup ils s'engueulaient dès qu'ils se croisaient. Deux camps se sont formés. Bien sûr, Erica est allée du côté d'Isaac, puisqu'ils sont meilleurs amis depuis toujours et Boyd les a suivis parce qu'il est toujours de l'avis d'Erica.

-T'es sûr qu'il n'y a rien entre eux? Demanda l'hyperactif.

-Boyd la considère comme sa petite sœur de substitution.

Stiles ne releva pas le qualificatif. Ça paraissait déjà assez compliqué.

-Et de l'autre côté? Interrogea le cadet. J'avais cru comprendre que McCall était un bon ami d'Isaac, non?

-Il a préféré rester avec Argent. Elle a réussi à le séduire et il l'a choisie.

Stiles soupira. Tout aurait pu être tellement différent si jamais Scott avait changé de camp. Son année se serait déroulée beaucoup plus paisiblement.

-Mais vous êtes arrivés comment à Beacon Hills, Argent et toi? J'ai l'impression que vous êtes apparus tout à coup. Je n'y comprends rien. Pourtant, on dirait que tu vis ici depuis toujours...

-Argent et moi on a redoublé cette année-là, confia Derek. Mais j'habitais déjà ici. Par contre on fréquentait pas les plus jeunes, donc je ne connaissais pas le groupe de McCall.

-Vous avez redoublé en même temps? Demanda Stiles en relevant un sourcil.

-Ouais...

-C'est en rapport avec la raison qui fait que vous vous détestiez tous les deux?

-C'est une des conséquences de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, oui.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en ayant peur de comprendre.

-Euh... Tu veux dire que vous...

Derek émit un son dégoûté.

-Non, elle est pas du tout mon genre. Kate par contre...

-Kate ? C'est qui, Kate? Questionna Stiles avec une pointe de jalousie.

-Sa tante, précisa l'aîné. J'étais avec elle. Une vraie cinglée.

-Tu parais bien amer..., remarqua l'hyperactif. Ça c'est mal terminé?

-Elle a causé l'accident de voiture qui a tué ma mère et ma petite sœur.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux choqués, se crispant entre ses bras.

-Elle a trafiqué la voiture par vengeance. Ça fait un an qu'elle est en prison, raconta Derek d'une voix neutre.

Le plus jeune ne savait pas comment réagir à cette révélation. C'était horrible.

-Tu...euh...tu plaisantes? Demanda-t-il incertain.

-Tu crois vraiment que je plaisanterais avec ça? Rétorqua Derek, une pointe de dépit dans la voix.

-Mais c'est... C'est impensable! Dans la réalité, ça n'arrive pas!

-Dans la mienne faut croire que si, répondit son amant à voix basse en posant son menton sur l'épaule de Stiles. Mais elle avait un problème psychiatrique. Elle est dans un institut spécialisé pour purger sa peine maintenant.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance..., souffla Stiles attristé.

-Et y a pas que ça..., soupira profondément Derek. Ma première petite amie est morte sous mes yeux, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Putain..., murmura Stiles horrifié. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible d'être si malchanceux.

Que lui dire d'autre ? Autant d'atrocités concentrées sur la même personne, c'était inconcevable.

-J'espère que ma prochaine histoire d'amour ne se terminera pas de manière tragique elle aussi, chuchota Derek en embrassant doucement le cou de Stiles qui se lova un peu plus entre ses bras.

Il continua de le cajoler pendant un moment en silence et Stiles se contenta de savourer pleinement cet instant privilégié. Hélas, au bout de quelques minutes son insatisfaction chronique reprit place au premier plan. Il fallait qu'il sache, là, maintenant.

-Dis... Tu me considères comment? Demanda-t-il mettant tout son courage dans la question.

-Comment veux-tu que je te considère? Interrogea Derek en retour.

-Pourquoi tu réponds à ma question par une autre question?

-Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie de répondre à la tienne?

La gorge de Stiles se serra. Il venait de se prendre un râteau là, non?

Il se répéta intérieurement que ça n'avait aucune importance. Ils avaient seulement passé un accord pour coucher ensemble. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il n'y ait rien à dire de plus ! Mais alors, pourquoi était-il si triste? Pourquoi un tel vide se creusait-il en lui ?

Il sentit Derek reculer pour caler son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre et suivit le mouvement. Adossé contre son torse musclé, il laissa sa tête tomber contre l'épaule de son amant.

De là où ils étaient, ils voyaient le ciel. La lumière nocturne jetait sur la forêt un voile de mystère aux ombres changeantes. C'était magnifique.

Stiles fixa la lune presque pleine avec un poids sur le cœur. L'instant aurait pu être magique si seulement Derek lui avait donné une autre réponse. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir posé cette question qui le torturait depuis des jours. Maintenant, il n'avait plus d'espoir possible.

Il ferma les yeux et mit ses mains sur celles de Derek qui enserraient sa taille. Il sentait le souffle chaud et lourd de son amant près de son oreille alors que ses mains descendaient près de sa ceinture. Il frémit, écartelé entre le désir et sa souffrance intérieure.

-J'ai envie de toi, murmura Derek tout bas, d'une voix rauque qui mit Stiles au supplice.

Il ferma encore plus hermétiquement les paupières ainsi que la bouche alors qu'il se mordait la langue pour empêcher des larmes d'arriver. Et comme d'habitude, il garda les yeux secs. Mais son cœur saignait.

_Le lendemain..._

-Allez debout les marmottes! On se réveille! S'écria Laura en tapant sur un côté de la tente.

Stiles ronchonna dans son sommeil. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une minute depuis qu'il avait quitté Derek après avoir satisfait son désir. Il était exténué. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient ralentir la cadence aujourd'hui. Seul problème, Laura semblait déborder d'énergie et il comprit qu'il allait en baver. Heureusement, il ne leur restait qu'une demi-journée de marche.

-Le petit-déjeuner est prêt! Claironna Boyd tambourinant sur une gamelle.

Stiles vit Isaac se dresser comme un ressort dans son sac de couchage et souffler pour se donner du courage. Puis, ce dernier s'habilla rapidement avant d'enfiler ses chaussures et d'ouvrir la tente sous le regard toujours endormi de Stiles.

-Je te conseille de te lever avant que ce soit Laura qui s'en charge. Elle est plutôt brutale dans ce genre d'exercice.

L'hyperactif marmonna un remerciement mais resta couché encore un petit moment. Il n'avait plus la force de se lever ce matin. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il se rendormit.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Un hurlement réveilla Stiles en sursaut. Il enfila ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse et sortit la tête de la tente pour voir qui avait hurlé à la mort de cette façon.

-Laura! Beugla Derek une nouvelle fois en déboulant hors de sa tente alors que sa sœur s'asseyait près des autres.

Elle aperçut l'hyperactif et lui fit un petit geste de la main pour qu'il approche.

-N'aie pas peur, le rassura-t-elle. Ce n'est que Derek qui montre à quel point il est plein d'énergie positive dès le réveil.

Elle tendit le bras dans sa direction pour l'encourager à venir manger avec eux. Derek la fusilla du regard et finalement retourna sous la tente pour s'habiller correctement.

-Eh bien... T'as pas l'air d'avoir très bien dormi toi, remarqua Erica en voyant les cernes de Stiles.

-J'ai ronflé? Interrogea Isaac.

-Toi, tu ronfles pas, tu donnes des coups de pieds, rétorqua Erica en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer un peu.

-Tu m'en veux encore pour ça? Demanda Isaac. C'était il y a sept ans!

-Et alors? Répliqua la jeune fille.

-T'as vraiment la rancune tenace, maugréa le garçon.

Derek sortit à ce moment-là et vint se poster derrière Laura. Il voulut lui plonger la tête dans sa gamelle mais adroitement, elle esquiva. Dépité, il s'assit pesamment à côté d'elle. Et, pour se venger il prit - malgré ses protestations véhémentes - le sandwich qu'elle avait en mains puis mordit dedans à pleines dents avant de se figer.

Il se retourna brusquement pour recracher la bouchée derrière le tronc où ils étaient assis.

-Yeurk!

-Ça t'apprendra à me voler ma nourriture, claironna Laura en reprenant son bien.

Les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire devant la grimace que faisait Derek. Stiles se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait bien pu mettre dans son sandwich pour qu'il le trouve si mauvais.

-C'est pas possible! S'énerva Derek avec une moue dégoûtée. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de bouffer des anchois au petit-dèj?

Stiles se crispa, compatissant. Ah ouais, carrément...C'était... euh... spécial.

-Quand tu arrêteras d'être mon petit frère, rétorqua-t-elle en reprenant une grande bouchée du sandwich en question. Cela dit, c'est pas que tu ne m'intéresses pas, mais j'étais en discussion très sérieuse avant qu'on ne m'interrompe brusquement. Bien...

Elle se retourna vers Stiles qui avait espéré un instant qu'on lui fiche enfin la paix.

-Isaac a été gentil avec toi, n'est-ce pas?

-Bah... Il dormait quoi, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

-Il y a un problème? Demanda Derek qui n'avait pas entendu le début de la conversation.

-Stiles a une tête de déterré et il ne veut pas nous dire pourquoi, expliqua Erica.

-C'est personnel, conclut l'hyperactif qui espérait vraiment qu'on allait le lâcher avec ça.

-C'est une histoire de cœur je parie, commenta Laura.

Stiles poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne vous regarderait pas, dit-il d'un ton où perçait très clairement l'agacement.

-Oh allez, dis-nous tout, l'encouragea Laura.

Le garçon lui lança un regard de reproche. Elle savait très bien que leur relation devait rester secrète et elle continuait à le provoquer. Il n'allait jamais tenir ces quatre jours avec eux s'ils continuaient à le chercher autant.

-Bon, termina-t-il réellement énervé. Puisqu'il faut te mettre les points sur les « i », j'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler devant la personne concernée donc on va en rester là, okay?

Cette fois, il était vraiment hors de lui. Mais, que lui voulaient-ils à la fin? Ils cherchaient vraiment à ce qu'il dise des choses qu'il regrett-

La boulette.

La méga grosse boulette.

Bizarrement, il n'eut droit à aucune remarque. Boyd lui lançait son éternel regard noir, comme s'il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Isaac semblait extrêmement satisfait, peut-être même heureux. Derek n'avait pas de réaction, mais Stiles savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Par contre, ce qui étonna le plus l'hyperactif fut le comportement d'Erica. Elle rougissait jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux en souriant timidement alors qu'elle enroulait une mèche autour de son index comme à chaque fois qu'elle était gênée. Il la fixa, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui prenait et elle détourna la tête, cachant son visage derrière ses boucles épaisses. Il haussa les épaules et termina de manger avant de se lever pour ranger ses affaires.

Il sentit tous les regards braqués sur lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa tente.

Voilà. Il était définitivement grillé. Mais quel con...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Suite à son éclat, Stiles s'aperçut plusieurs fois qu'il était observé. Il n'avait pas accepté d'être accompagné pendant le trajet et s'arrangeait pour être seul lors des rares pauses qu'ils avaient dû faire. C'était la honte d'avoir réagi comme ça. Complètement idiot. En plus maintenant, il avait un doute. Si personne n'avait vraiment réagi, c'était peut-être qu'ils savaient tous plus ou moins ce qu'il vivait avec Derek, non? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ce dernier voudrait-il garder le secret si tout le monde s'en doutait déjà? A moins, qu'il n'ait pas remarqué que les autres savaient. Non, Derek n'était quand même pas si bête !

Stiles leva les yeux pour l'observer escalader, sans effort apparent, une paroi rocheuse sacrément escarpée. Il leur faisait quand même emprunter des chemins plutôt dangereux. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui était censé veiller sur eux! Enfin théoriquement, c'était Laura la responsable officielle, mais elle laissait carte blanche à son frère, se bornant à aider Erica lorsqu'elle rencontrait des difficultés.

En parlant d'Erica, Stiles ne la comprenait plus du tout. Il sentait que quelque chose s'était modifié entre eux et que le processus s'amplifiait. Hélas, il ne parvenait pas à saisir les raisons de ces changements. Il aurait voulu comprendre, mais ses sentiments pour Derek le perturbaient tellement qu'il ne parvenait pas à se focaliser sur un autre sujet.

Une véritable obsession. Et pourquoi ? Parce que depuis peu, il avait eu l'impression d'être manipulé. Vraiment. Ce n'était que récemment qu'il avait commencé à s'interroger sur ce qu'il vivait comme une perte de contrôle. Longtemps, il s'était senti maître de leur relation. Enfin, en tout cas depuis que Derek le lui avait fait croire lorsqu'ils avaient passé leur marché. Mais aujourd'hui qu'en était-il objectivement? Il se savait de nouveau fragile, vulnérable, à la merci de ses sentiments. Et ça, c'était insupportable. Était-il possible qu'en réalité Derek ait gardé la maîtrise de la situation depuis tout ce temps?

Il balaya cette idée... Non, c'était totalement injustifié. Ce n'était pas parce que Derek ne prenait pas leur couple au sérieux qu'il était forcément un manipulateur.

En fait, c'était tout simplement sa faute à lui, Stiles. À lui, qui n'avait pas intégré les règles du jeu. Ou alors, peut-être les avait-il oubliées.

On ne tombait pas amoureux.

On couchait, on faisait des folies.

Mais pas d'amour. Surtout pas ça.

Stiles trébucha et se retint in extremis à une pierre. Heureusement, que la paroi n'était pas trop dangereuse à cet endroit. Avec tous ces bagages sur le dos, il aurait suffi qu'elle soit juste un poil plus raide pour qu'il se retrouve en bas et pas forcément entier.

Derek les attendait au sommet, tranquillement. Il aida Isaac puis Boyd, à le rejoindre. Mais quand vint le tour de Stiles, ce dernier ignora la main tendue pour terminer l'escalade par lui-même avec difficulté. Derek replia ses doigts, le regard impénétrable et aida plutôt Erica.

-On arrive bientôt? Ahana Isaac, les mains posées sur ses genoux s'appliquant à reprendre son souffle.

-Dans une ou deux heures, si tout se passe bien, répondit Derek.

-Si tout se passe bien? Releva Erica hors d'haleine assise sur le sol poussiéreux.

-On ne sait jamais. Il peut toujours y avoir un imprévu, déclara leur guide.

-Comme quoi? S'inquiéta Boyd.

-Comme ça, dit Laura qui se redressa brusquement, le regard perçant en scrutant les alentours.

Derek aussi concentrait son attention sur un événement que seuls, lui et sa sœur semblaient entendre. Bientôt Stiles comprit ce qu'ils écoutaient. Lui qui se demandait ce qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de ce grondement diffus, impossible à localier, et qu'il percevait depuis quelques secondes.

-C'est quoi ce bruit depuis tout à l'heure? Interrogea-t-il.

-Un imprévu, se réjouit Laura avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il ignorait si c'était cet imprévu ou le fait qu'il se remette enfin à parler qui l'avait fait sourire ainsi et n'eut pas le temps de chercher à le savoir.

-Dépêchez-vous! S'écria-t-elle en courant.

Le groupe la suivit aussi rapidement que leur permettaient leur chargement et leur état de fatigue. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la lisière d'une carrière.

-Regardez! S'exclama la jeune femme en pointant quelque chose devant elle.

Et là, Stiles fit un bond en arrière. Une harde de cerfs surgit sur leur droite. Les animaux passèrent en galopant juste devant eux, assez près pour sentir le souffle de leur course.

-Whaou! fut le seul mot que le garçon parvint à dire en observant ce spectacle.

-Regardez! Il y a un petit! S'écria Erica ravie en désignant un faon au milieu du troupeau.

Ils restèrent prudemment immobiles jusqu'à ce que le dernier cerf eut disparu derrière les arbres puis ils reprirent leur route.

-Nous avons eu droit à une belle surprise aujourd'hui, commenta Laura. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut en voir de si près et si nombreux.

Stiles vit du coin de l'œil Derek faire un signe à sa sœur et il observa les deux Hale entamer une conversation à voix basse. Son amant paraissait soucieux. Il regarda Stiles furtivement et baissa les yeux en constatant qu'il avait été vu. L'hyperactif pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant ce qui se tramait là.


	54. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur

-On y est enfin! S'écria Isaac, épuisé mais ravi, en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe fraîche sur le dos. Je suis mort.

Boyd s'assit également dans l'herbe mais avec davantage de grâce et de style que son ami. Erica se coucha à côté d'Isaac pour reprendre son souffle.

Pendant ce temps, Laura et Derek se dirigèrent vers la petite cabane en bois située au bord du lac, un peu en retrait. Stiles devait bien admettre que Laura avait raison. Cet endroit était sublime. Un paradis sur terre. L'eau était cristalline et, bien qu'elle semblât glaciale, il aurait bien voulu s'y baigner.

La bordure du lac était recouverte de galets clairs puis d'herbe. Ce devait être le meilleur endroit au monde pour faire du camping.

Il posa son sac sur le sol et s'étira longuement afin de dénouer ses muscles endoloris par l'effort. Il bâilla largement et prit le même chemin que les deux Hale. Il les rejoignit dans la cabane, curieux d'en découvrir l'intérieur.

-Il y a une douche ici, entendit-il sur sa gauche.

Laura mettait des bûches dans un petit fourneau.

-On s'y rendra chacun son tour, reprit-elle. Et il y a aussi des conserves. On pourra également utiliser ce fourneau pour cuisiner.

-Par contre, on préférerait que ce ne soit pas vous qui vous en occupiez, commenta Boyd dont la silhouette massive se découpa soudain dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il y eut quelques assentiments derrière lui et Laura fit la moue.

-Okay, c'est bon. Ni Derek ni moi ne toucherons les casseroles, promit-elle.

-Ne le prenez pas mal hein ? Se rattrapa Isaac. Mais on connaît vos talents en matière de cuisine...

-Eh bien, pour la peine, la mauvaise cuisinière va prendre sa douche en premier, répliqua Laura en sortant prendre ses affaires pour rejoindre la cabine de douche accolée à l'extérieur de la cabane.

-On l'a vexée, vous croyez? Demanda Isaac en se tournant vers ses amis.

-Mais non, elle cherchait juste une excuse pour être la première à se laver, répondit Derek en attisant le feu qu'ils venaient d'allumer. En attendant vous pouvez vous occuper des tentes. Stiles et moi on va aller chercher du bois.

Cela fit bizarre à Stiles que Derek l'appelle par son prénom en public. Il n'y était pas encore habitué. Et maintenant il se demandait si les autres allaient faire pareil ou non. Le trio approuva et sortit de la cabane pour monter les tentes.

-Attends Erica, interpella Derek la faisant se retourner vers lui. Pourrais-tu rester à côté de la douche pour surveiller que Laura aille bien?

-Tu veux surtout être sûr que personne n'entrera, rétorqua Erica avec un sourire en ressortant pour faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Derek poussa Stiles hors de la cabane et ils s'éloignèrent vers la forêt voisine. Une fois certain que les autres étaient trop occupés pour s'intéresser à ce qu'ils faisaient, Derek poussa le cadet plus violemment.

-Toi, viens par ici, ordonna-t-il durement alors qu'ils arrivaient sous le couvert des arbres.

Il l'emmena assez loin pour ne pas risquer d'être dérangés puis il le lâcha brusquement.

-Dis, tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues? T'essaie de nous faire griller ou quoi? Ta sortie de ce matin et ton attitude toute la journée. Depuis ton réveil, tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour te marginaliser. J'ai rien dit pour hier avec Boyd mais franchement tu fais pas beaucoup d'efforts pour t'intégrer au groupe. T'as un problème?

-Moi, un problème? S'emporta Stiles. Non, je suis juste stupide!

Derek releva un sourcil.

-Bon, là c'est toi qui l'as dit, fit-il remarquer sans paraître comprendre. Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, maintenant?

-Parce que c'est la vérité, cracha l'hyperactif. Je suis le pire idiot du monde entier mais je m'en mords les doigts seulement maintenant. Tu avais raison...

-A propos de quoi?

-Tu sais être très persuasif quand tu es motivé, s'étrangla Stiles en retenant un sanglot.

En voyant Derek, là comme ça devant lui, il n'avait plus aucun doute.

Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à en crever.

Et ce n'était pas réciproque. Il allait en crever de douleur.

-Tu vas quand même pas chialer là, si? Interrogea Derek qui paraissait perplexe. Parce que je vois vraiment pas ce qui a bien pu se passer. Merde, j'ai l'impression qu'on est revenus un mois en arrière et que tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble depuis, n'a pas existé pour toi! C'est quoi encore ce gros délire...

-Chialer, moi? Jamais! Tu crois vraiment que tu me verras chialer un jour, toi? T'as de l'espoir, rétorqua-t-il avec hargne en serrant les dents.

Seul ce mot qu'il détestait avait fait sens. Derek avait dit des trucs mais il les avait pas entendus. D'ailleurs il s'en foutait, ce mec le rendait dingue et, s'il voulait s'en sortir, il ne devait pas le regarder. Il sentait monter une vague nausée. La chaleur de sa colère empourpra ses joues et il prit une grande inspiration tout en essuyant nerveusement ses mains moites sur son jean. Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser ceux de Derek.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement alors? Demanda ce dernier.

Stiles perçut le doute ainsi que l'inquiétude dans la voix et ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête. Oh ! Surprise. Il rencontra les éternels sourcils froncés. Le regard qui les accompagnait incarnait l'incompréhension la plus totale. Merde, il comprendrait jamais rien ce type, c'était pas possible! La frustration, le désir qui affluait chaque fois qu'il le regardait et la fureur devant sa propre naïveté lui explosèrent les neurones.

-Parce que tu me fais chier, voilà! Brailla-t-il hors de lui. Et puis, j'en ai marre de voir ta tronche!

Les paroles avaient jailli sans filtre. Bon, c'est vrai que ça risquait pas trop d'éclairer sa lanterne à Derek, d'autant que Stiles, lui-même, avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il lui en voulait à ce point. Mais une fois dites, elles prenaient du sens. Cette sensation d'amour abyssal qu'il venait de ressentir pour son amant l'avait laissé démuni, faible, impuissant. Elle rendait illusoire l'idée qu'il puisse récupérer le contrôle de la situation. Comme, pour sa part, Derek ne ressentait que de l'attirance sexuelle, il devenait dangereux de continuer dans cette voie. Stiles ne voulait pas se faire larguer. Il voulait sauver le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Il devait lâcher Derek avant que ce dernier ne décide lui-même de la rupture. Oui, c'était le seul moyen de récupérer le contrôle de la situation.

Même si ça le tuait. Même s'il avait l'impression que son cœur s'émiettait un peu plus chaque seconde. Il devait le faire.

-Je n'ai plus envie de continuer, acheva-t-il en reprenant apparemment son calme alors qu'intérieurement il brûlait à petit feu.

Derek recula d'un pas et se pétrifia à l'annonce de cette demande de rupture.

-On termine ici, trancha l'hyperactif ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. J'en ai marre de continuer ce petit jeu.

L'aîné paraissait furieux.

-Quel petit jeu, bordel!? Tu me fais quoi comme plan, là? C'est encore une de tes sautes d'humeur qui me rendaient cinglé il y a quelques semaines! Cracha-t-il d'un ton furieux.

Puis, le doute s'insinua dans sa voix.

-Non, je le sens, tu crois pas un mot de ce que tu racontes. Tu mens. Je sais foutrement pas pourquoi tu fais ça, mais tu mens.

-Eh bien, tu te plantes complètement mon pauvre, rétorqua Stiles d'une voix froide. Je te garantis que je suis totalement sincère et que je ne veux plus continuer.

-Ah oui! Et c'est quoi cette fois ton problème? T'as peur? s'écria Derek en rage, alors qu'il empoignait Stiles par le col de son pull. C'est quoi? Dis le moi!

En effet, Stiles commençait à baliser sérieusement mais pas pour ce que Derek croyait. Non, maintenant il avait peur parce qu'il se rendait compte que son ex-amant pouvait bien avoir basculé... à la limite de la colère aveugle, à la frontière de la folie. Son regard habituellement magnifique était terrifiant. Ses yeux injectés de sang le clouaient sur place, lui coupant la respiration. Ses mains, agrippées à son pull, tremblaient. S'il s'y prenait bien, Stiles pourrait le rendre cinglé. Ils feraient une belle paire. Parce que là, tout ce que Stiles parvint à formuler fut...

-Lâche moi  _Hale._

Son ton glacial et distant sembla porter le coup de grâce.

Derek écarquilla les yeux et desserra sa prise sans paraître en avoir conscience. Stiles en profita pour s'échapper et partir en courant le plus loin possible.

Il ne supportait pas ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Stiles! Hurla Derek de loin. Stiles!

Mais l'adolescent ignora les appels de Derek et pourtant, n'était-ce pas du désespoir qu'il avait perçu dans ce dernier cri ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Bientôt Stiles arriva en bordure de la clairière. Il ralentit l'allure et passa les mains dans ses cheveux puis sur ses joues pour vérifier s'il avait pleuré. Mais il savait très bien que c'était impossible. Il ne pleurait plus jamais. Du moins à l'extérieur.

Il renifla tout de même et posa une main sur son cœur avant de se plier en deux. Son ventre lui faisait un mal de chien. Rien que de penser à la scène qui venait de se dérouler, il avait envie de vomir.

-Pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Se lamenta-il en fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Pourquoi? Pourqu...

Il hoqueta et se laissa glisser le long d'un tronc.

-Derek...

Il rouvrit les yeux avec peine et resta dans l'ombre, regardant Boyd et Isaac de loin qui montaient les tentes, discutant et riant. Il croisa les bras sur son torse dans une attitude défensive. Il avait l'impression de s'effondrer. Le vide qui se creusait en lui allait le dévorer. Il ramena ses genoux entre ses bras et se balança d'avant en arrière cherchant à restaurer suffisamment ses forces pour revenir au camp.

Il vit Laura de loin qui laissait sa place à Erica et il crut qu'elle l'avait vu lorsque son regard passa sur lui. Mais elle devait juste guetter son frère.

Et ce dernier ne pouvait pas être bien loin...

Stiles chercha aux alentours et heureusement ne vit personne. Il se releva tant bien que mal puis soupira avant de se rappeler la nature de sa mission. Alors il se baissa pour ramasser quelques branches mortes.

Et voilà.

La vie continuait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'ambiance n'avait jamais été aussi lourde.

-Mais dis-moi ce qui s'est passé merde à la fin! S'énerva Laura contre Stiles alors que les autres l'entouraient. Tu es le dernier à l'avoir vu, tu étais censé être avec lui. Où est-il parti?

-Je ne sais pas..., répondit l'hyperactif d'une voix faible. On s'est disputés et je me suis enfui...

-Tu nous l'as déjà dit, ça! S'écria l'aînée. Mais où l'as-tu laissé, nom d'un chien?

-Mais, j'en sais rien à la fin! Tous les endroits se ressemblent ici! Se défendit-il, alors que son inquiétude égalait certainement celle de la jeune femme.

Il s'en voulait terriblement. Ça faisait trois heures que Derek n'avait pas reparu. Il était le dernier à lui avoir parlé. Où était-il? Stiles priait pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave.

-Je vais partir à sa recherche, annonça Laura en se redressant. Vous, vous restez ici. Personne ne quitte cet endroit.

Le trio d'amis hocha la tête. Mais pas Stiles qui baissa la sienne.

-Il fait trop sombre. C'est dangereux..., tenta-t-il.

-Il fallait y penser avant de le laisser seul et de l'énerver assez pour qu'il ne revienne pas au camp, acheva-t-elle froidement.

Elle partit d'un pas vif et déterminé avec une lampe de poche vers la forêt alors que les quatre autres restaient là, figés. Stiles vit les regards pesants se tourner vers lui et il se leva pour s'éloigner des autres avant de s'asseoir sur l'herbe près du lac, tourné vers l'étendue d'eau pour échapper aux regards accusateurs.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte.

Il essaya de voir autour de lui mais l'obscurité était beaucoup plus dense. Pourtant son sommeil n'avait sans doute pas duré plus de quelques minutes. Erica s'était rapprochée du foyer les bras enroulés autour d'elle pour se réchauffer et se rassurer.

Stiles laissa errer son regard sur le campement. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Ni Laura, ni Derek, ni Isaac, ni Boyd n'étaient en vue.

Mais où étaient-ils passés?

Il se leva et tenta de chasser les engourdissements de ses membres avant de marcher vers le feu de camp où Erica somnolait. Sur le chemin, un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, des voix animées lui parvinrent. Il crut reconnaître Boyd et Isaac mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible et saisit des bribes de conversation. Un arbre eut la bonne idée de se trouver idéalement placé pour lui permettre de s'avancer encore un peu tout en lui servant de protection. D'ici, il entendait tout. Boyd paraissait furieux.

-Mais tu ne vois donc rien? Il squatte notre groupe et il le détruit! Ce mec fout la merde partout où il passe! D'abord avec McCall, ensuite avec la famille Martin, et maintenant c'est notre tour. Il était censé être sous notre '' _protection_ '' à cause d'Erica mais là? Pourquoi l'emmener avec nous ici? Ça n'a aucun sens. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à m'en rendre compte. Il faut terminer ça au plus vite. Quand je pense que c'est lui qui a insisté pour le faire venir. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Non, y a qu'une solution. Si on souhaite préserver le groupe, Derek doit se grouiller de le virer.

-Si seulement on le retrouve un jour, lâcha Isaac sombrement. J'espère qu'il va bien...

-C'est à ça que tient la reconnaissance de Stilinski, cracha Boyd. Il abandonne un des nôtres en pleine forêt, tout seul. Je l'ai toujours dit, il ne faut pas lui faire confiance à ce mec. Il a réussi à tous vous berner mais moi je n'ai pas oublié notre objectif premier. Derek devrait se décider à forcer un peu les choses au lieu d'attendre je ne sais quoi.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Boyd pensait donc ça de lui? Oh, il savait que le protecteur d'Erica ne le portait pas dans son cœur, mais à ce point-là, tout de même. Bah, le moment était peut-être venu de se faire une raison, il n'avait de place nulle part. Au moins désormais il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Même si ça n'en faisait pas moins mal.

Un bruit de moteur le sortit de ses sombres ruminations. Il quitta sa cachette discrètement pour retourner au camp où Erica s'était levée en entendant le même son que lui. Il s'approcha d'elle et regarda tout autour.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Erica sur le même ton. On dirait un gro-

Soudain un 4x4 noir surgit sur le terrain dégagé et freina brusquement. Des portières claquèrent et Laura, Derek et Peter en sortirent.

-Salut les jeunes! S'exclama Peter, l'air parfaitement détendu. Changement de programme. Tout le monde retourne à la civilisation sur ordre du gouverneur de cet Etat.

-Derek! S'exclama Erica en se précipitant vers son ami. Tu vas bien!

-J'ai entendu que vous vous étiez inquiétés apparemment, dit-il avec un rictus.

-Bien sûr bougre d'âne! S'énerva la jeune fille avant d'être interrompue par Boyd.

-Il se passe quoi?

-Un problème, répondit évasivement Peter. L'accès à la forêt est interdit aux randonneurs, aux chasseurs, aux amoureux et aux touristes de tout poil. Et cela depuis ce soir 20 heures.

-Mais pourquoi même le gouverneur s'en mêle? Interrogea Stiles. Il a d'autres choses plus importantes à faire, non?

Peter l'ignora et s'adressa à tout le monde.

-Prenez toutes vos affaires, n'oubliez rien. On rentre.

Il fit demi-tour et s'installa derrière le volant alors que sa nièce et son neveu filaient déjà remballer le matériel. Les autres en firent autant. Les sacs s'empilèrent bientôt dans le coffre et tout le monde prit place dans la voiture.

Peter démarra immédiatement à vive allure en longeant le lac du côté opposé à celui par lequel ils étaient arrivés à pied. Stiles découvrit que l'oncle de Derek était tout sauf prudent lorsqu'il avait un volant entre les mains. Le garçon faillit se couper la langue une ou deux fois lorsque le véhicule sauta joyeusement sur des nids de poule ou escalada des racines, deux fois plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Il se surprit à faire une petite prière au protecteur des hyperactifs.

Laura était installée devant, à côté de son oncle. Erica et ses deux gardes du corps avaient squatté la banquette arrière pendant que Derek et lui occupaient les sièges individuels tout à l'arrière. Ils étaient séparés par des sacs à dos, mais s'ils l'avaient voulu, ils auraient pu parler, ils auraient pu se regarder, ils auraient même pu se toucher. Bien sûr, il lui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs, les tripes en vrac et le cœur en morceaux. Et bien sûr, Derek fixait obstinément le paysage à l'opposé de Stiles, paysage manifestement passionnant bien qu'il le connaisse sans doute par cœur.

Peu surpris, mais n'en souffrant pas moins, Stiles se recentra sur ce retour prématuré vers la civilisation.

-Il se passe quelque chose de grave? Insista-t-il en se penchant vers l'avant.

-C'est évident, dit Peter qui paraissait beaucoup trop soucieux pour ne pas être au courant de quelque chose.

Comprenant qu'on ne lui donnerait pas davantage d'informations, Stiles se tut et se renfonça dans son siège en croisant les bras, le cœur lourd.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Bah, il commençait à en prendre l'habitude. Quand c'était pas les gens, c'étaient les événements!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Peter se gara devant le domicile du shérif et s'en alla dès que Stiles eut pris toutes ses affaires. L'hyperactif resta un moment immobile à regarder le 4X4 disparaître au loin.

Il ne pigeait absolument rien à ce qui venait de se passer. Trop de péripéties. En trop peu de temps.

D'abord il rompait avec Derek. Puis ce dernier disparaissait dans la forêt. Laura partait à sa recherche. Peter venait les chercher en urgence. Et voilà qu'il était de retour à la case départ.

Il était de nouveau chez lui. Mais il n'avait plus d'ami. Et il n'avait plus d'amant.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, scrutant les alentours avec suspicion. La très désagréable impression d'être épié revenait en force. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais aujourd'hui c'était beaucoup plus prononcé.

Il haussa les épaules. Son esprit malmené devait lui jouer des tours.

Il remonta l'allée et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit immédiatement sur le shérif qui paraissait avoir pris dix ans en deux jours.

-Papa? Il s'est passé quelque chose? Demanda Stiles mort d'inquiétude en laissant tomber toutes ses affaires pour courir vers son père.

-Fiston, il faut qu'on parle, annonça le shérif gravement en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de Stiles. C'est important. Dépêche-toi de rentrer tes bagages et viens me voir dans mon bureau.

Stiles hocha la tête avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre pour déposer en vitesse son barda dans sa chambre. Ensuite, il redescendit au pas de course. Pour que son père lui demande de venir discuter dans son bureau, c'était que quelque chose de sérieux était arrivé. Et si on y ajoutait l'interdiction du gouverneur de se promener dans la forêt...

Stiles frissonna de la tête aux pieds en se rappelant sa dernière " _convocation_ " dans le bureau paternel. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant.

Il entra directement sans frapper. Les fameuses enveloppes bleues le narguaient, étalées sur la grande table au centre de la pièce et il comprit d'un seul coup d'œil qu'il s'était totalement fourvoyé.

Ce n'était pas une amante secrète.

Mais qu'était-ce alors? Il avait peur d'avoir la réponse. Des lettres anonymes? Qui l'auraient dénoncé à son père comme étant l'amant de Derek? Non, personne n'était au courant. Sauf...Derek. Euh... mais quel intérêt aurait-il eu à cela? Non c'était ridicule. Son esprit torturé par le doute ne le laisserait-il donc jamais en paix?

-Assieds-toi, invita le shérif en désignant une chaise en face de lui. Bien, je ne voulais pas t'en parler, mais les choses sont allées trop loin pour que je garde ces informations pour moi.

Le shérif triturait nerveusement une lettre de papier blanc qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir poser depuis l'arrivée de son fils. Elle était tellement fripée qu'on se demandait s'il l'avait un jour lâchée depuis qu'il l'avait extraite de l'enveloppe.

-Tu connais l'affaire sur laquelle je travaille depuis le début d'année j'imagine? Débuta son père gravement. Nous recherchons un évadé, Roger Hill, que j'avais fait enfermer pour meurtre il y a tout juste deux ans. Il se trouve qu'il a été vu à Beacon Hills, il y a peu. Et rôdant par ici depuis quelques jours

Stiles fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite. Il essayait d'assimiler les propos de son père et de deviner en quoi cette affaire le concernait ou plus simplement ce que son père attendait de lui.

-Et ces lettres..., dit le shérif en désignant toutes celles posées sur son bureau... viennent de lui.

-Des lettres de menaces? S'écria Stiles en se levant brusquement face à cette révélation. Des menaces faites par un assassin? Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé? Et tu n'as pas de protection? Mais tu es complètement fou! Tu te mets en danger!

Le shérif soupira de lassitude en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

-C'est justement pour éviter ce genre de réaction que j'ai choisi de ne pas t'impliquer. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Et puis, je prends des précautions. Je suis toujours accompagné et depuis une semaine des hommes surveillent la maison.

-C'est pour ça que je me sentais observé? Réalisa l'hyperactif. Et toi qui me disais que je rêvais! Tu m'as fait croire que j'avais des hallus alors que j'avais bien senti qu'on me surveillait!

-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en fasses. Tu te serais fait beaucoup trop de mouron si tu avais su...

Quelque chose dérangeait Stiles dans ce discours. Un détail le perturbait sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus.

Puis il comprit ce qui l'avait gêné.

-Et pourquoi décides-tu finalement de me mettre au courant ce soir? Et de nous faire revenir du lac, comme ça, précipitamment? dit-il en essayant de retrouver son calme. Alors soit tu penses que je suis assez grand pour te soutenir dans cette épreuve, soit les menaces ont atteint un autre niveau et tu ne peux plus me tenir écarté parce qu'elles...

Il marqua volontairement une pause, observant son père.

Le shérif se taisait. Cette récupération au bord du lac. C'était son fils qu'il voulait faire rentrer en fait, il avait eu peur pour son fils.

Il n'y avait qu'une explication possible.

-Les menaces, elles me concernent directement maintenant, c'est ça? Questionna Stiles qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

Son père ne répondit pas mais se leva pour prendre l'adolescent contre lui et le serrer avec la force du désespoir.

-Je suis tellement désolé que tu sois en danger à cause de mon boulot, se lamenta-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que ce salopard en viendrait à ces extrémités. Tu sais, je voulais te prévenir. Je me disais à chaque fois, '' _la prochaine lettre, je lui dis_ ''. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. A chaque fois je me racontais qu'on allait réussir à le coincer avant que je sois obligé de te mettre au courant. Je repoussais l'échéance parce qu'en t'informant, je ne pouvais plus me cacher qu'il me faudrait te...

Le shérif se tut en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte.

-Me... quoi? Demanda Stiles alors qu'une boule d'angoisse se formait dans sa gorge.

-... te mettre en sécurité et t'éloigner de nouveau. Et que je ne te reverrai plus pendant quelques temps. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre. C'est terriblement égoïste, voire irresponsable, je le sais. Mais je viens à peine de te retrouver et voilà que l'on devrait déjà se séparer.

Il le serra encore plus fort. Stiles répondit enfin à son étreinte.

-Mais je ne veux pas partir, papa. Je veux rester ici, avec toi. Protesta-t-il.

Le shérif se détacha de lui et le fixa, déterminé.

-Non, il faut que tu partes. Tu ne peux pas rester dans ces conditions. Cette histoire prend trop d'ampleur.

-Papa, je ne veux pas partir. C'est ici chez moi, implora Stiles.

L'adulte soupira et passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

-C'est important fiston. Réfléchis bien. Ici, tu vivras dans l'anxiété et la méfiance. Je préférerais te voir loin de moi en sécurité plutôt que près de moi en danger.

-Et moi, je refuse de partir alors que tu risques ta vie, rétorqua Stiles avec force.

-S'il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerais pas Stiles, contra le shérif en posant sa main sur la joue de son fils. Jamais.

Stiles reprit son père dans ses bras.

-On va surmonter ça papa. On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça. Tu vas l'attraper et le remettre derrière les barreaux. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Le shérif sourit d'un air forcé.

-J'espère que tu as raison, fiston... Je l'espère vraiment.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Stiles passa deux jours sans voir quiconque. Il restait enfermé chez lui, faisant le point sur sa vie actuelle. Il n'arrivait plus à défaire le nœud qui lui tordait l'estomac depuis qu'il savait que son père risquait sa vie à chaque seconde. Ce dernier avait raison. Il ne vivait plus vraiment maintenant. Mais il savait qu'en s'éloignant, il prendrait le risque insupportable d'être absent si son père avait un jour un problème grave. Il refusait que l'horreur de la mort de sa mère, son mari loin d'elle au dernier moment, ne se répète.

Il s'arracha de ses sombres pensées en voyant l'heure qu'il était. Il allait être en retard pour son rendez-vous chez Erica, fixé une semaine auparavant pour boucler leur dossier. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient pour ça et Stiles priait pour que ce soit la dernière fois tout court. Il ne savait pas comment il allait être accueilli par la jeune fille après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages. Même chose pour ceux de Laura. Il en avait lu quelques-uns de cette dernière, mais rien d'autre. Elle s'excusait de s'être emportée et voulait le rencontrer pour en parler. Mais il ne voulait plus la fréquenter. Ni elle ni aucun autre Hale.

Encore moins Derek.

Surtout pas lui.

Et pourtant il se sentait totalement dévasté à l'idée de ne plus le voir. Pourtant il faudrait bien vivre avec ça parce que le moyen de faire autrement ne lui sautait pas aux yeux.

On sonna à la porte. Il sursauta et sentit son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. La voiture de patrouille à l'avant de la maison surveillait tout ce qui s'approchait. Impossible que ce soit un danger. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et regarda par la fenêtre pour identifier le visiteur. Il soupira de soulagement et ouvrit la porte.

-Scott !

Il prit son ami dans ses bras. Heureux de le voir, à un point inimaginable.

-Viens entre, invita-t-il avant de refermer la porte à double tour et de se tourner vers lui.

-Comment tu vas? Demanda immédiatement Scott, le visage inquiet. Pourquoi tu ne réponds plus à mes appels? Pourquoi y a une voiture de police devant chez toi? Tu ne-

-Stop, stop et stop! Le coupa l'hyperactif en levant les mains. Deux secondes. Viens, je vais tout t'expliquer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Scott observait Stiles avec désapprobation.

-Tu devrais partir comme ton père te l'a suggéré. C'est vraiment trop dangereux. Ce mec pourrait te tuer.

-Et mon père alors? S'indigna l'hyperactif. Lui, il a plus de risque de se faire descendre en ce moment. Moi, je ne suis qu'un moyen de pression. Et si je pars, je sais que mon père refusera toute protection. S'il demande une voiture de patrouille ce n'est pas pour lui, en fait. Rien que pour ça, je dois rester.

-Stiles..., soupira le cadet. Ce n'est pas à toi de porter ce poids sur tes épaules. Il est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il juge le mieux pour lui.

-Il est assez grand pour se faire tuer tu veux dire! S'écria Stiles. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, je ne veux pas perdre mon père en prime!

-Tu ne le perdras pas. La police va le protéger. Il faut vraiment que tu lâches prise. Que tu changes un peu d'air. En plus, avec ce qui s'est passé avec Hale...

-Laisse-le où il est lui, gronda Stiles. Il n'a rien à faire dans cette discussion.

-Pourtant si, affirma Scott. Tu ne vas pas bien Stiles. Ça t'a complètement démoli. Il faut que tu oublies.

-Je ne veux pas l'oublier!

-Mais arrête un peu de te morfondre sur ton sort! S'énerva Scott. Et puis faudrait savoir, c'est toi qui as rompu, non ? Tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même.

-Mais il ne m'aime pas... Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui.

-Tu le savais depuis le début, contra le cadet. Tu as été averti plus d'une fois que tu allais t'en mordre les doigts. Tu as choisi de continuer, voilà le résultat. Maintenant il faut que tu oublies.

-Mais je-

-Tu l'aimes. L'interrompit Scott, sèchement. Eh bien, encore une chose que tu aurais dû comprendre plus tôt. Depuis le début, tu l'aimes mais tu te voiles la face. Maintenant, tu es de nouveau seul et blessé.

Stiles baissa la tête.

-Il me manque, t'imagines même pas à quel point...Je me demande si je devrais pas le reconta-

-Je t'interdis d'aller le voir! Et de toute manière, il est bien trop fier pour accepter de te rencontrer, alors que tu l'as largué. Ça ne peut que mal se terminer. Arrête les frais ici. Ne va surtout pas le voir, ordonna le plus jeune qui paraissait positivement furieux.

-Tu sais qu'en me donnant des ordres, tu me donnes juste un peu plus envie d'y aller? Rétorqua Stiles sur la défensive.

Scott parut las.

-C'est seulement un conseil d'ami Stiles. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Ce n'est pas par vengeance ou par haine pour Hale. Je m'en fiche que tu sois avec lui ou avec n'importe qui d'autre. Je veux juste te prévenir.

Le regard de Stiles dévia pour éviter celui de Scott et il tomba sur son réveil.

-Ouhlà ! Il va falloir que je te laisse. Je suis en retard pour mon rendez-vous.

Scott parut se retenir de dire quelque chose et il sortit de la chambre de Stiles qui le suivit. Arrivés sur le perron, Scott donna un dernier avertissement à son ami.

-Pense à quel point j'avais raison pour la dernière fois, au sujet de la soirée chez Lydia... Imagine que je puisse avoir raison une nouvelle fois. Alors suis mon conseil. Reste loin de lu-

-Merci Scott de m'avoir écouté, le coupa Stiles. Passe une bonne journée.

Il ferma la porte d'entrée et fila vers sa Jeep. Scott monta sur son scooter après avoir lancé un dernier regard anxieux à son ami.

Stiles démarra, la voiture de patrouille le suivait déjà pour l'escorter jusqu'à chez Erica.

Sa vie était un bordel sans nom.

Vraiment.


	55. Je suis prêt à tout pour te faire gémir

-Je suis désolé d'être en retard, s'excusa Stiles alors qu'Erica le toisait, furieuse, depuis le pas de sa porte.

-Ça fait plus d'une heure que je t'attends, rétorqua la jeune fille. Tu faisais quoi?

-Rien qui te concerne en fait, répondit l'hyperactif pour éviter de dire qu'il était avec Scott.

Elle fit mine de lui claquer la porte au nez tandis qu'il la bloquait de la pointe du pied. Il grimaça de douleur mais tint bon.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il avec un air coupable, la regardant timidement par en-dessous.

Erica soupira et sembla s'adoucir.

Sa tête de chien battu avait rempli son rôle.

-Okay, c'est bon, entre.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

-Pourquoi tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels? Interrogea-t-elle tristement.

-J'avais besoin de m'isoler pour réfléchir. Encore une fois, je suis désolé.

-Arrête de t'excuser à tout bout de champ, ça me tape sur le système, s'irrita la jeune fille en le guidant jusqu'à sa chambre. Laura aussi a tenté de te joindre. Même Derek, en fait.

-Ouais, sauf que lui, c'est pour me casser la tête qu'il essaie.

-Tu crois? Il n'a pas l'air de t'en vouloir, pourtant.

Stiles tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers elle.

-Sérieusement? Il t'a dit quelque chose à propos de ça?

-Bah non, pas vraiment. Mais il avait l'air de s'inquiéter autant que moi, souffla Erica honnêtement.

Le garçon sentit son corps se réchauffer à cette pensée. Derek se souciait encore de lui malgré tout ce que Stiles lui avait balancé.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Erica ferma le dossier enfin finalisé puis le rangea soigneusement dans une pochette.

-Au fait, tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois?

Stiles soupira. Oh que oui, il y avait réfléchi. Il avait même déjà fait une connerie en lien direct avec le sujet.

Avouer ses sentiments... S'il faisait ça, est-ce que Derek se moquerait de lui? Au moins, il serait fixé. Encore fallait-il que son amant accepte de lui adresser de nouveau la parole. Stiles était quand même l'agresseur dans cette histoire! Deux jours, c'était pas super long pour digérer la scène de rupture qu'il lui avait faite et... qui sait... lui pardonner...

Qu'il avait été con! Il regrettait tellement!

-Oui, répondit-il. Ça m'a ouvert les yeux.

Elle sembla vraiment heureuse et parut soudain attendre quelque chose. Que voulait-elle qu'il dise de plus? C'était tout, il y avait réfléchi.

Comme elle voyait qu'il n'allait rien ajouter, elle prit la parole.

-Et tu vas faire quoi?

Mettre en pratique. Oui, il devait le faire. Sinon il le regretterait toute sa vie.

-Je vais avouer mes sentiments à la personne que j'aime, confia-t-il.

Erica avança la tête avec un air impatient et fébrile, attendant manifestement une suite, mais que dire d'autre? Stiles n'y comprenait absolument rien. Cette fille était un mystère.

-Et...? Encouragea-t-elle.

-Bah, j'attends de voir quand est-ce qu'on se donnera rendez-vous à nouveau, répondit Stiles tout naturellement.

Erica pâlit affreusement. En quelques secondes, la joie venait de déserter son visage. Mais qu'avait-il dit pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça? Au contraire, elle aurait dû être contente de le voir suivre ses conseils, non? Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir commis une énorme gaffe?

Il vit son regard s'assombrir, puis se voiler, et enfin elle baissa la tête, le souffle court. Déception était un mot trop faible pour décrire ce que Stiles parvenait à déchiffrer dans la posture de la jeune fille. Dévastée, oui. Elle était dévastée. Mais pourquoi?

Las de chercher des réponses qu'il savait ne pas pouvoir trouver, il haussa les épaules. Leur dossier était terminé, la conversation avait viré à l'étrange et son impuissance à aider Erica, faute de la comprendre, le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Et puis, il avait hâte de se retrouver seul pour chercher le moyen de rendre visite à Derek, sans témoin et surtout, en semant les copains de son shérif de père!

Ça promettait d'être délicat.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-'' _Je répète, toutes les unités sont demandées sur la route 37 en direction de la forêt. Le fugitif Roger Hill y a été aperçu._ ''

Stiles s'entraînait depuis un moment à contrefaire sa voix en parlant dans le talkie-walkie " _emprunté_ " à son père quatre ans plus tôt. Il essayait diverses techniques et intonations plus ou moins convaincantes. Pour l'instant l'appareil restait éteint. Ça valait mieux, vu qu'il était loin d'être au point dans sa diction et le timbre de sa voix.

Il avait retourné sa chambre de fond en comble pour dénicher l'engin tant convoité sous une pile de vieux cours de maths poussiéreux. Le planquer là, avait dû lui paraître hautement subtil quand il était môme. Bah, finalement ça s'était révélé payant, puisque l'émetteur n'avait pas bougé! On négligeait souvent la force de répulsion des cours de maths.

Il se disait que c'était quand même sacrément risqué de tenter d'émettre sur la fréquence de la police... On rigolait pas avec ce genre de pratique en Amérique. Et puis, son père pourrait avoir de sacrés problèmes lorsque l'appareil disparu serait identifié... et localisé... Et son nouveau propriétaire retrouvé…

En plus...

Soit le shérif avait déclaré le vol et n'aurait pas de sanction. Enfin à part celle de voir son fils se prendre une putain d'amende pour " _utilisation illégale de fréquence réservée à la sécurité du territoire, aggravée de diffusion de fausse information de nature à perturber l'exercice des forces de l'ordre_ ". Et dans la foulée Stiles se verrait décerner un ticket gratuit pour l'enfer, c'est à dire l'internat.

Soit il n'avait pas déclaré le vol -hautement improbable mais bon...l'hyperactif avait de sérieux doutes sur ses capacités en psychologie - et là, ce serait encore pire que l'enfer. Parce qu'il s'y retrouverait en même temps que son paternel puisque ce dernier perdrait sûrement son boulot pour faute professionnelle!

Bref, c'était une idée de merde mais pour l'instant il n'en avait pas d'autre de nature à potentiellement fonctionner.

Et comme il fallait vraiment qu'il essaye de voir Derek... avait-il seulement le choix ?

Donc...

En désespoir de cause, il appuya sur le bouton " _on/off_ ", un peu fébrile. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait réellement envie que ça s'allume.

Un grésillement se fit entendre. La chose fonctionnait encore.

-Drôlement solide le matos, commenta Stiles pensif, sans cacher son admiration.

Il était sûr que ça marcherait encore, même en cas d'apocalypse zombie, bon à savoir en ces temps troublés...

L'affichage lui enjoignit d'entrer son code de sécurité. Et merde.

-Bon..., soupira-t-il. Bin voilà...C'est réglé…

C'était bien la peine de stresser à propos des conséquences de l'utilisation frauduleuse de cet appareil à la con !

Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui permit de constater que la voiture de patrouille était toujours là, dans toute sa splendeur. Et les deux potes de papa papotaient, adossés à la portière. Ils avaient l'air détendus, à les voir, mais ils étaient sacrément vigilants parce que l'un d'eux lui fit un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire cordial.

Il lui rendit un sourire crispé.

-Eh merde, grinça-t-il une nouvelle fois, entre ses dents serrées.

Il était pas sorti de l'auberge s'il voulait jouer discrètement les filles de l'air.

Et par derrière? Ils n'avaient peut-être pas les moyens pour poster quelqu'un du côté du jardin, si? L'idée ne résista que quelques secondes à l'analyse. En effet, s'il devait sortir par-là, il faudrait obligatoirement qu'il escalade la clôture du voisin... parce que faire le tour par devant serait un peu stupide, vu qu'il retomberait direct sur ses gardes du corps.

Mais un problème de taille –c'était le cas de le dire- se posait alors à lui.

Parce que derrière cette fameuse clôture, eh bien il y avait Gog et Magog.

-Stupides bestioles, pesta Stiles.

On pouvait affirmer que ce cinglé de voisin avait bien choisi leurs noms! Ils incarnaient parfaitement à eux deux l'image qu'on pourrait se faire d'un fléau jaillissant des ténèbres.

Gog et Magog, aux crocs délicats de cinq centimètres de long, représenteraient deux cents kilos de muscles déchaînés par l'alléchante perspective de mâchouiller les fesses de Stiles, au cas où ce dernier aurait eu l'idée géniale d'escalader cette fameuse clôture.

Essoufflé mentalement par l'assaut de ses pensées en vrac, Stiles conclut que le jardin n'avait pas gagné le titre de  _meilleure-idée-pour-se-tirer-en-douce-tout-en-restant-entier._

Il allait donc envisager la solution ultime, mais pas forcément idéale lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Il resta figé un instant. Est-ce que le fait d'avoir juste allumé cette cochonnerie de talkie-walkie avait suffi pour attirer les flics?

On s'énervait sur la sonnette.

Il se décida à faire preuve de courage et descendit ouvrir, les épaules basses, sur la défensive.

-Stiles, ouvre-moi, on se connaît. Je suis l'agent Turner.

C'était bien la voix du vieux copain de son père. Stiles se rappelait encore les interminables parties de poker que le policier venait disputer avec ses deux parents, lorsqu'il était tout petit. Des souvenirs heureux. Il soupira, nostalgique.

C'était même l'agent Turner qui lui avait appris à jouer...et à tricher surtout ! Pour ce deuxième point, le shérif n'était pas censé être au courant.

Il entrebâilla la porte.

-Stiles, on a reçu un appel urgent du central et on est un peu ennuyés.

Il avait l'air stressé et quelque peu désemparé.

-Hill aurait été aperçu du côté de la forêt, et toutes les unités disponibles sont invitées à converger vers cet endroit. Je n'ai pas pu joindre ton père, mais le poste central m'a confirmé que l'information était fiable et que, nous aussi, nous étions attendus là-bas. Alors, on voudrait que tu te barricades et que tu ne mettes le nez dehors sous aucun prétexte. Tu as bien compris ? Insista-t-il l'air soucieux. On te fait confiance. Tu sais que ce serait stupide et dangereux de sortir dans ces conditions.

Stiles hocha la tête, incapable d'articuler un seul mot.

Il ne croyait pas à sa chance.

-Bon, alors on file. Sois prudent, pense à ton père.

Le policier repartit aussitôt et Stiles observa la voiture de patrouille démarrer en trombe. C'était pas possible, y avait un dieu pour les mecs amoureux qui voulaient se faire pardonner les scènes de rupture qu'ils auraient jamais dû faire!

Il remonta dans sa chambre pour prendre sa veste, ainsi que la clé du hangar. Peut-être y trouverait-il Derek. Sinon, il lui enverrait un message pour lui demander de venir. Mais... et s'il refusait? Eh bien, tant pis. Il essaierait de nouveau plus tard.

Son anniversaire avait lieu ce week-end, alors il aimerait bien que Derek et lui soient réconciliés avant.

Fort de ces résolutions et plein d'espoir, Stiles ferma la porte d'entrée à double tour. Il éteignit également son portable puis le rangea dans sa poche. Valait mieux qu'on n'essaie pas trop tôt de le localiser.

Et tant pis pour sa sécurité.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles crut que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine lorsqu'il aperçut une moto qu'il connaissait par cœur, garée devant le bâtiment. Il coupa le contact de sa Jeep, respira un grand coup, et se précipita hors de la voiture pour grimper les escaliers comme un fou, jusqu'à la porte qui le mènerait à celui qu'il ne parvenait pas à cesser d'aimer.

Le cadenas était ouvert, il poussa les battants de côté et entra, ses yeux cherchant instinctivement Derek.

Il était là, devant la baie vitrée, venant de tourner la tête vers lui, sûrement étonné par son entrée fracassante et surtout inattendue.

Se levant de la table sur laquelle il était à moitié assis, il pivota vers Stiles en silence.

L'atmosphère se chargea immédiatement d'électricité.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Derek n'avait toujours rien dit. Que pensait-il en cet instant? Impossible de le savoir.

Stiles déglutit bruyamment. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, réellement vu, c'était lorsqu'il l'avait quitté dans cette forêt. Et il avait déjà oublié à quel point il était redoutable. Pour ses nerfs. Déjà, pourquoi fallait-il que ce mec soit si canon? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se fringue de manière aussi...évocatrice! Torse nu sous un cuir et le pantalon noir reposant sur ses hanches, c'était pas une tenue décente, si?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux alors que son regard était captivé par... eh bien... on pouvait carrément penser que le futal avait été enfilé, directement comme ça... sans rien en-dessous?

Les hormones de Stiles s'affolèrent. Comme si c'était le moment !

Il se tourna pour refermer la porte et tenter de reprendre quelque peu contenance, sentant l'inévitable rougeur chauffer déjà ses oreilles. Il respira de nouveau, profondément.

Avant de penser à la rigolade il ferait mieux de savoir s'il pourrait déjà approcher l'animal. Quand il lui fit de nouveau face, Derek n'avait pas bougé d'un seul pouce, suivant des yeux ses moindres gestes.

L'hyperactif avait l'impression d'être une proie. Quant à savoir si Derek voulait le tuer ou autre chose, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il remit la clé dans sa poche et s'approcha de quelques pas. Un regard noir le cloua sur place. Que dire? Par où commencer? Il fallait qu'il se dépêche avant que son vis-à-vis ne perde patience.

-Je mentais. Tu avais raison.

Ce furent les seules paroles qu'il put prononcer avant que Derek ne plonge sur lui. Une de ses mains agrippa la ceinture du pantalon de Stiles, cognant sans douceur ses hanches contre les siennes tandis que la seconde épousait la courbe de sa nuque, tirant sur ses cheveux pour le serrer contre lui et s'attaquer à sa bouche.

Sous la violence de l'assaut leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent. Ils se mordaient mutuellement avec avidité. Stiles brûlait de désir. Mais c'était un désir urgent, un désir violent, un désir furieux qui répondait à la colère de son amant. Cette colère, il la percevait dans chaque geste, dans chaque grognement, dans chaque étreinte. Alors il laissa s'exprimer sa frustration.

Saisissant à son tour les cheveux de Derek, il tira. Brusquement. Éloignant ainsi son visage du sien pour observer ses yeux. Ils étaient vert-ténèbres et leur intensité fit chavirer le peu de raison qui lui restait. Pourtant il devait reprendre le contrôle.

Les yeux verrouillés sur ceux de son amant, il approcha rapidement sa bouche des lèvres entrouvertes. Le plus âgé se laissait faire, le souffle rapide. Au dernier moment, Stiles interrompit son geste, restant à quelques centimètres de la bouche offerte, provoquant un grognement de protestation chez son partenaire.

Il déplaça rapidement ses mains pour saisir le blouson de cuir sur le devant et maîtriser ainsi la distance entre eux puis esquiva rapidement un baiser, d'un petit geste du menton, tout en défiant son amant d'un regard sauvage, insolent.

L'effet fut instantané.

Derek lâcha sa nuque, lui enleva son pull puis manqua d'arracher son t-shirt. Ils tremblaient tous deux violemment. Excitation, colère, frustration, désir, impatience rendaient leurs gestes maladroits et brutaux.

Mais Stiles était aux anges. Derek ne l'avait pas rejeté et il venait même de commencer à le déshabiller.

Lui avait-il donc pardonné ?

Son cou fut aussitôt victime de dents affamées qui mordillaient sa peau. Puis ce fut le tour de son torse et il ne put retenir une plainte lorsqu'une morsure plus insistante s'attarda sur un de ses tétons. La langue remplaça les dents et il gémit encore, mais cette fois de plaisir pur. Il percevait l'agitation grandissante de son partenaire qui semblait se délecter du désir et de la douleur qu'il engendrait chez lui.

Stiles s'acharna sur le cuir qu'il parvint à lui enlever avant de dévorer sa nuque. La bouche agressive de son amant continuait à parcourir son corps et Stiles griffa sévèrement son dos lorsque l'aîné le mordit de nouveau un peu trop fort.

Derek le traîna jusqu'à leur matelas sur lequel il le jeta sans ménagement puis s'allongea sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Leurs langues s'étaient enfin retrouvées et Stiles en était étourdi. Il savourait le goût de Derek qui provoquait chez lui une intense excitation.

Excitation manifestement partagée s'il en croyait le témoignage de son bas-ventre, au contact de celui de son partenaire, à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons. Derek avait abandonné sa bouche afin de parsemer son corps de petites morsures à la limite de la souffrance. Lorsqu'il tenta de bloquer les poignets de Stiles au-dessus de sa tête, ce dernier réagit violemment.

Pas question qu'il se laisse faire. Cette fois, il se défendrait !

Il se débattit puis mordit le premier morceau de peau à portée de dents tout en griffant sauvagement le dos de son amant. Ce dernier sursauta et se mit à genoux au-dessus de lui, les mains posées sur la taille de Stiles, le dévisageant sans un mot, le regard sombre.

Le plus jeune ne baissa pas les yeux, il garderait une forme de contrôle. Enfin il l'espérait. Ils n'avaient jamais été si violents l'un avec l'autre. Mais l'hyperactif ne s'en plaignait pas. Derek avait tout de même accepté son retour.

Les doigts de ce dernier descendirent vers la ceinture de son pantalon et la respiration de Stiles se fit plus rapide. Le vêtement ne résista pas longtemps et disparut au pied du lit. Une main de Derek se posa sur son sexe et le caressa assez brutalement pendant que sa bouche revenait vers la sienne.

Entre chaque baiser ils échangeaient des regards meurtriers. Puis, le plus âgé entreprit de descendre le long de son torse en traçant de sa langue le contour de ses muscles. Le garçon se cambra, gémissant longuement et ses mains saisirent les cheveux de son amant pour ramener son visage vers ses lèvres. Il voulait encore sentir le goût de sa langue. Mais Derek le repoussa brusquement et parvint cette fois à plaquer les mains de Stiles de chaque côté de sa tête, avant de retourner à son exploration. Cette fois-ci avec impatience et rudesse.

Tout n'était de nouveau que brutalité, pourtant Stiles ne put s'empêcher de s'y abandonner, enivré par le parfum, la chaleur et les sensations nouvelles que lui procurait son amant. Il lâcha prise et sentit croître sa jouissance alors que son partenaire venait de commencer ce que Stiles pouvait déjà qualifier de plus belle fellation de sa vie.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tourne toi, ordonna Derek alors que Stiles sortait à peine des brumes de plaisir de son orgasme dévastateur.

-Quoi? Marmonna-t-il vaguement en regardant l'aîné avec un regard flou.

Il le distinguait, debout au pied du lit, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Il réalisa qu'il était en train de retirer son pantalon. Il ne se souvenait même pas qu'il l'avait gardé pendant la séance qui venait de se dérouler. C'était dire l'état de ses neurones! Il nota tout de même qu'il n'y avait rien sous le jean...enfin rien... y avait pas de vêtement quoi... parce que bien sûr, il y avait quelque chose... quelque chose qui le troubla suffisamment pour, qu'en dépit de son état évanescent, son entrejambe se manifeste de nouveau.

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres mais fut rappelé à l'ordre par la voix de Derek.

-Tourne-toi, je te dis, répéta-t-il sèchement.

Complètement embrouillé, Stiles obéit comme un automate. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, reprenant difficilement le contrôle de son souffle. À cet instant précis, son cerveau en grève lui interdisait la moindre pensée cohérente. Il en avait bien conscience et il s'en fichait royalement.

Mais lorsque Derek s'allongea derrière lui, le faisant basculer sur le côté pour mieux le coller à son corps et qu'il sentit clairement le contact de son sexe durci contre le bas de son dos, l'adolescent sortit immédiatement de sa torpeur, fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête se soulevant sur un coude.

-Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Souffla-t-il un peu perdu, se tordant le cou pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-J'en peux plus. Ça fait des mois que j'attends, répondit ce dernier appuyant sur son épaule pour qu'il retombe à plat ventre tandis qu'il se couchait sur lui.

Stiles se contracta, essayant de se retourner. Mais son partenaire était trop lourd.

-Derek... arrête.

-Non, cette fois c'est moi qui décide. On a assez joué, tu l'as dit toi-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? S'affola Stiles.

Derek posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa nuque pendant qu'il faisait descendre une main de plus en plus bas.

Stiles sentait monter en lui une angoisse diffuse malgré les frissons de bien-être que lui procuraient ces caresses.

-Tu vas voir. Ça va te plaire, murmura Derek à son oreille, léchant puis mordillant le lobe, cette fois avec une grande sensualité.

Un profond soupir de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de Stiles et une vague de chaleur afflua dans son bas-ventre. En un ultime éclair de lucidité, il voulut protester, mais son amant prit son menton dans une main pour l'orienter davantage vers sa bouche et l'embrassa avec une douceur infinie.

_Amoureusement._

Le cadet écarquilla les yeux. Ça y était. Ils en étaient là.

Enfin.

Éperdu de bonheur, il fit passer dans sa réponse toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Il attendait ce baiser depuis si longtemps sans le savoir qu'il s'y abandonna sans réserve - offrant son âme avec son corps, désirant qu'il ne cesse jamais- et quand Derek l'interrompit, la bouche avide de Stiles resta tendue vers lui, dans l'attente du suivant. Jamais son amant ne l'avait embrassé ainsi.

Il avait eu l'impression d'être son univers. Même la saveur du baiser était différente, les odeurs aussi avaient changé, tellement excitantes qu'il avait bien failli jouir dans l'instant. Et surtout, il en était sûr, Derek avait gémi, pas grogné, non! Gémi.

Oui, il avait gémi dans sa bouche et, rien que pour réentendre ce son -tellement sexy chez son amant si...avare d'émotions- il était prêt à tout accepter.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire après tout, de le laisser prendre sa virginité? De toute façon il devrait bien y passer un jour! Alors, pourquoi pas avec lui, et pourquoi pas maintenant?

Sa décision prise, il se détendit. C'était son propre choix. Le contrôle ne lui avait pas échappé finalement.

Derek sentit probablement l'acceptation de Stiles puisqu'il changea de position, s'allongeant le long de son corps, sur le matelas. Le plus jeune, basculant sur le côté, chercha voluptueusement à rétablir un contact étroit entre leurs peaux brûlantes et, crispant sa main libre contre la cuisse de Derek, il la ramena au plus près de la sienne. La paume de son amant se promena d'abord sur sa hanche puis glissa vers son aine pour se crisper sur son érection revenue en force.

Il haleta, les doigts experts le connaissaient par cœur et il parvenait de moins en moins à contrôler ses manifestations de plaisir. Il tenta de saisir lui aussi le sexe de son partenaire, incroyablement dur contre le bas de ses reins. Hélas, Derek retint son bras et s'éloigna un peu. Stiles comprit qu'il tentait d'attraper quelque chose sur la commode.

Il frissonna, de peur mais aussi de joie anticipée. N'osant faire un geste, il se contenta d'espérer que Derek ferait attention, qu'il serait prévenant sans qu'il ait à le supplier.

Quand son amant revint, il fit mettre Stiles à quatre pattes sur le matelas. Ce changement de posture l'embarrassa un peu. C'était moins propice à la douceur. Il grimaça, de nouveau inquiet.

Sans un mot, Derek se positionna à genoux derrière lui. Il sentit une de ses mains caresser doucement la ligne de ses vertèbres en descendant lentement, par petits massages circulaires, pendant que l'autre s'emparait de son sexe avec dextérité. La confiance revint, il ne lui ferait pas mal. Et puis, il était tellement doué qu'il parvenait toujours à lui faire oublier jusqu'à son propre nom.

Instinctivement Stiles se cambra, frémissant, et à cet instant, la main de son amant atteignit son objectif tout en bas de son dos.

Alors, il se crispa.

Oh mon dieu il allait vraiment y passer !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les bras de Stiles perdirent toute leur force d'un coup tandis que Derek se déchaînait derrière lui. Il avait eu un peu mal au début, mais finalement la situation l'avait excité et, très vite, le plaisir s'était subtilement mêlé à la douleur. Il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Il sentait la fin approcher.

Reposant son visage en sueur contre le matelas qui grinçait sous chaque coup de boutoir de l'aîné, il serra le tissu dans ses poings.

Stiles avait tenté d'accompagner le rythme soutenu de Derek autant que possible, mais il n'était plus capable de rien à cet instant.

Les ongles de son amant s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans la peau de ses hanches qu'il serrait convulsivement. Il allait sûrement avoir des hématomes, mais c'était sans importance.

Il était à Derek. Il lui appartenait corps et âme. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Les grognements de son partenaire mêlés à ses propres gémissements étaient les seuls bruits présents dans la pièce et ils résonnaient dans tout le hangar contre les murs en béton. Le cadre n'était guère romantique, mais il était parfait pour eux.

Fou de désir, Stiles voulut bouger sa main vers son entrejambe pour se soulager mais Derek le devança.

-Putain- grogna-t-il devant sa brusquerie.

Par instant il ne savait plus s'il éprouvait du plaisir ou s'il souffrait le martyr. La présence rude de son amant en lui, sur lui, rendait tout son corps douloureux. Et pourtant, à chaque assaut, il voyait des étoiles et sentait vibrer toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il avait mordu son poing plusieurs fois pour retenir ses gémissements qui devenaient incontrôlables. Pour une fois, Derek le laissait faire et ne l'empêchait pas de tenter de camoufler sa voix.

Stiles sentit la jouissance le submerger et mordit son poing par réflexe. Peine perdue, il ne put retenir son cri lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme.

Il se cambra quelques instants, les spasmes qui agitaient son corps s'accompagnant de la libération de son amant dans un grognement animal.

Le souffle encore lourd de l'effort fourni, ils restèrent dans la même position pendant quelques secondes attendant de reprendre une respiration plus régulière, puis Stiles se laissa tomber mollement contre leur lit de fortune. Son amant, toujours en lui, se pencha sur la droite vers la commode pour y attraper quelque chose. Pragmatique, le plus jeune pensa aux mouchoirs.

Remis de ses émotions fortes, il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour quémander un baiser.

Et là, ce qu'il vit le prit totalement au dépourvu et il se figea.


	56. Je n'aime pas les psy

Stiles voyait parfaitement ce qui se passait mais n'en saisissait pas le sens.

Le viseur de la caméra intégrée au portable de Derek, était fixé sur son visage.

L'aîné fit quelques manœuvres sur le téléphone avant de se redresser et de se retirer lentement de Stiles qui grimaça de douleur.

-Il était temps, déclara Derek d'un ton blasé. Si j'avais su que j'y arriverais en te forçant, je l'aurais fait plus tôt.

Stiles se retourna, s'asseyant sur le matelas en une pose défensive. Il se passait quelque chose. Quelque chose avait changé. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

-Franchement, merci Stilinski, enchaîna l'aîné. Tu viens de me faire gagner cent dollars grâce à cette vidéo.

Il montra son portable qu'il tenait encore en main et Stiles écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

-Qu-

-Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa Derek. Je ne la montrerai pas. Sauf peut-être à ma bande pour prouver que j'ai gagné le pari. Bref, à peu de personnes en somme. Et encore, ça pourrait même ne pas être indispensable, quelques images suffiront sans doute.

Il se leva et entreprit d'enfiler ses vêtements, continuant à parler sous le regard empli de terreur de Stiles.

-Enfin ça dépend aussi de la manière dont tu te comportes mais bon, j'imagine que tu ne vas rien dire.

Il ferma sa braguette et rangea le portable dans sa poche.

-Je croyais vraiment que j'arriverai jamais à te baiser. Il en aura fallu du temps et des efforts, soupira Derek, enfilant un t-shirt qu'il venait de récupérer dans un tiroir de la commode.

Le visage de Stiles se décomposait de plus en plus, à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui se passait.

C'était impossible. Pas ça.

-Et ta rupture, il y a deux jours, m'a bien foutu les boules. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devoir reprendre le rôle de l'amoureux transi pour aller te chercher. Finalement, tu t'es pointé de toi-même et j'ai eu droit à une bonne baise à la place. C'était sympa.

Il mit son pull, son blouson et se pencha vers les affaires de Stiles, toujours pétrifié et glacé d'horreur.

-Pourquoi? Réussit-il à peine à articuler, d'une voix mal assurée.

-Pourquoi? Répéta Derek. Mais je te l'ai dit. C'était un pari. On peut dire que tu m'en as fait baver. Tous les mensonges que j'ai dû inventer pour t'avoir et te donner confiance en moi, quelle plaie !

Il fouilla dans les poches de Stiles jusqu'à trouver la clé du hangar où ce dernier l'avait rangée en arrivant. Il la montra à l'hyperactif avec un petit rictus et la fourra dans sa poche.

-Tu devrais te grouiller de t'habiller. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

Mais Stiles ne pouvait plus bouger. C'était un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas ça. Il n'avait pas pu lui faire ça.

Derek soupira longuement.

-Bouge-toi un peu. Tu commences à me faire chier, là.

Il regarda sa montre et ramassa les vêtements de Stiles avant de les lui jeter sur le lit.

-Allez, grouille !

Tremblant de tous ses membres, le garçon se redressa maladroitement et s'habilla, machinalement, sans quitter Derek des yeux. Son regard était indéchiffrable.

C'était inconcevable. Il avait mal compris. Il n'était pas vraiment là, à se faire jeter comme un malpropre par celui qu'il aimait. Y avait pas eu de vidéo. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar tout droit sorti de son esprit torturé. Il allait se réveiller.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et, dès qu'il fut habillé sommairement, le tira hors du hangar. Il ferma la porte rapidement et lui fit dévaler les escaliers avant de l'abandonner devant sa Jeep.

-Bon, à lundi en cours, salua-t-il d'un signe de main avant de monter sur sa moto et de mettre son casque.

Et il partit.

Comme ça.

Sans rien dire d'autre.

Stiles resta immobile pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité.

C'était une plaisanterie. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Mais si c'était le cas, y avait définitivement pas de quoi rire.

C'était impensable, un truc pareil pouvait pas lui être arrivé !

Ses jambes refusèrent de le porter davantage et il glissa le long de sa voiture, sur le bitume. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

Mobilisant ses dernières forces, il prit son portable. Il fallait appeler Scott. Il ne pourrait jamais rentrer chez lui dans cet état.

Ses mains tremblaient, l'empêchant de chercher correctement le numéro dans son répertoire. Soudain, ses poumons refusèrent de le laisser respirer. La crise arrivait à grands pas. Il fallait que Scott se pointe rapidement, avant qu'elle ne se déclenche.

Enfin, il réussit à trouver le numéro et après deux sonneries...

-'' _Allô? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ ''

Seulement Stiles n'arrivait plus à parler. L'air lui manquait.

-'' _Stiles? Tout va bien?_ ''

-Au secours, souffla-t-il.

-'' _Stiles? Où es-tu?_ ''

-Je-Je ne sais plus, paniqua l'hyperactif qui ne respirait plus que par à-coups.

-'' _Stiles! Dis-moi où tu es, nom de dieu!_ ''

-… Industrielle... Ancienne zone...

-'' _Ne bouge surtout pas! J'arrive immédiatement!_ ''

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Il est là! Entendit vaguement Stiles, à moitié dans les vapes.

Dès son arrivée, Scott le redressa et prit son visage en coupe.

-Stiles, tu es avec moi? Interrogeait-il affolé.

L'hyperactif hocha à peine la tête. Il était réellement dans un état lamentable.

En attendant l'arrivée de Scott, il avait eu largement le temps de remuer ses souvenirs. De les revivre encore... et encore...et encore, en une boucle obsessionnelle qui ne lui avait fait aucun bien. Plus il y pensait, plus c'était horrible. Il aurait voulu hurler. Vomir cette douleur qui le torturait.

En fait, il n'avait jamais rien contrôlé ! Depuis le premier jour, Derek l'avait manipulé à sa guise, avait fait de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Et en plus, ils savaient ! Tous. Ils étaient tous de mèche. Boyd, Isaac, Erica.

Évidemment qu'ils avaient su. Et ils s'étaient même impatientés. La conversation qu'il avait surprise près du lac prenait enfin tout son sens. C'était pour ça que Boyd râlait, insistant pour que Derek se dépêche de le virer et en finisse rapidement. Il pensait sûrement à cette histoire de pari. En fait quelque part, c'était lui le moins hypocrite. Jamais il n'avait fait semblant de l'apprécier et sa hâte de le faire dégager tenait la route. Peut-être même que ce pari immonde le faisait gerber ! Bah, non, ça pouvait que l'éclater de se foutre de la gueule de Stiles.

Un vertige l'avait pris, il avait prié pour que Scott rapplique fissa. L'idée qu'il pouvait crever de honte, de rage impuissante et de désespoir, là tout seul sur le goudron froid, l'avait même effleuré. Il s'était concentré sur le bruit hypothétique du scooter de Scott mais ses pensées avaient de nouveau dérivé vers la bande de Derek…

Oui, ils étaient au courant de tout, les salauds. Et les pires, c'étaient bien Isaac et Erica. Erica qui prétendait faire le maximum pour " _l'intégrer_ ". Erica qui avait poussé la perversion jusqu'à tenter de lui rouler une pelle.

Mais c'était quoi cette bande de malades !

Il avait ramené ses genoux entre ses bras, claquant des dents. Et c'est dans cette position que Scott l'avait trouvé.

-Tu connais l'histoire de l'oiseau qui tombe dans une bouse? Demanda Stiles amorphe, le regard vide.

Scott jeta un coup d'œil vers sa droite, comme pour vérifier quelque chose et hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Non, mais je suis sûr que je veux la connaître, répondit-il en passant l'un des bras de son ami sur ses épaules. Seulement maintenant, il faut rentrer chez toi. Ton père va s'inquiéter. D'ailleurs, comment tu as fait pour échapper à la vigilance des patrouilleurs?

Scott aida Stiles à se lever.

-Okay, c'est bon, on fait ça, ajouta soudain son meilleur ami. Tu ramènes mon scooter chez toi et, si tu ne veux pas faire le trajet jusqu'à chez moi, je viendrai le récupérer demain.

Stiles leva des yeux hagards, se demandant à qui il pouvait bien s'adresser ainsi, et vit Allison se retourner pour aller enfourcher le scooter. Sans un regard pour lui.

Elle était là depuis le début. Scott était venu avec elle. Stiles était tellement à l'ouest qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Elle avait eu raison. Depuis le début, elle avait eu raison, putain! Derek n'était qu'un monstre!

-Al-

Sa supplique se coinça dans sa gorge et la jeune fille démarra.

Scott installa Stiles sur le siège passager et l'attacha avant de prendre le volant. Il sortit du quartier avec prudence mâchonnant nerveusement sa bouche. Il aurait voulu poser des questions, mais vu l'état de Stiles, il se retint.

-C'est quoi cette histoire d'oiseau alors ? Interrogea-t-il pour tenter de comprendre la situation.

Stiles sentit qu'il lui avait lancé un regard rapide tandis que, de son côté il n'avait qu'une envie, rester prostré, ne disant rien, ne faisant rien, se contentant de regarder la route défiler devant son regard absent.

Il avait encore le parfum de Derek sur lui, il avait encore son goût dans la bouche, il se voyait encore avec lui, heureux. Comment avait-il pu lui faire subir une telle infamie ? Le trahir ainsi, bafouer abominablement tout ce à quoi Stiles tenait tant?

Une bouffée d'angoisse le parcourut et il sentit le sang quitter son visage alors qu'une nouvelle nausée le faisait hoqueter. Il tenta de se calmer, il allait pas gerber dans sa bagnole quand même.

Alors il se cacha le visage. Il ne voulait pas que Scott le voie comme ça. Il se replia sur lui-même en position fœtale et se mordit la langue pour ne pas craquer. Il s'était juré de ne plus pleurer. Juré.

Scott prit l'initiative de ralentir, envisageant de s'arrêter sur le bord de la route.

-Non, continue de rouler, ordonna Stiles. S'il te plaît.

Le cadet sembla hésiter et, finalement, ne s'arrêta pas.

-C'est l'histoire d'un oiseau qui est épuisé, commença Stiles d'une voix tremblante. Il a volé toute une journée sans prendre de repos, il a surmonté beaucoup d'obstacles mais l'hiver le rattrape. Un coup de vent violent le fait tomber à pic. Il se ramasse dans une bouse et la vache qui est au-dessus de lui termine le travail. Alors il reste là tout l'hiver, bien au chaud et ayant de quoi se nourrir. Un jour, arrive un chat. L'oiseau est heureux parce que le chat semble vouloir le sortir de là pour lui rendre sa liberté. Évidemment, il le sort de là et le mange...

Scott semblait perplexe.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as raconté ça?

-J'aime bien la morale, marmonna Stiles. Elle illustre bien à quel point j'ai été con.

-Je ne comprends pas trop la morale, personnellement, hésita Scott.

-C'est pas forcément celui qui te chie dessus qui est ton ennemi et celui qui te sort de la merde n'est pas forcément ton ami.

Le conducteur hocha la tête et se pinça les lèvres pour retenir ses questions. Stiles le regarda un moment puis se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il faisait encore jour. Son père ne devait pas être encore rentré. Par contre les patrouilleurs, si. Et nul doute que ça allait gravement chauffer pour son cul. Encore une fois.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

En effet, la voiture de police était à nouveau devant la maison. Les deux policiers étaient sur le pas de la porte en train de sonner furieusement, prêts à défoncer la porte s'il le fallait.

Ils se retournèrent dans la direction de la Jeep, dès son arrivée dans l'allée des Stilinski.

-Ils vont te passer un savon, murmura Scott inquiet.

-Je sais, souffla Stiles. Je m'en fous. Qu'ils me mettent en cellule si ça leur chante.

L'hyperactif sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière puis mobilisa sa volonté pour adopter le pas le plus déterminé que lui permettait son état. Scott le suivit précipitamment. Tous deux marchèrent vers les policiers qui venaient à leur rencontre.

-Mais enfin Stiles où étais-tu passé? S'exclama l'ami de son père, d'un air mi-inquiet mi-furieux. Il me semble que je t'avais très clairement demandé de ne pas bouger d'ici, non?

-J'ai eu une urgence, répondit Stiles d'une voix fatiguée. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû.

-Tout va bien, au moins? S'enquit le second agent.

-Dans le meilleur des mondes, marmonna l'adolescent d'une voix lasse. La vie ne peut pas être plus belle.

Il les laissa plantés là, cherchant les clés dans sa poche. À la vue de son trousseau, désormais privé de la clé du hangar, il eut un coup au cœur et le lâcha comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Scott le ramassa et Stiles le vit faire un signe apaisant aux policiers qui s'éloignèrent, visiblement intrigués. Le cadet ouvrit la porte et Stiles s'engouffra à l'intérieur avant de foncer dans la cuisine sans attendre.

Alors qu'il fouillait impatiemment dans un placard pour y dénicher une bouteille de whisky, il vit du coin de l'oeil son ami passer la porte. Sans tenir compte de sa présence, il fourra la bouteille sous son bras et monta dans sa chambre. Scott le suivit en silence.

-Tu devrais remettre cette bouteille à sa place.

-Non, là j'en ai absolument besoin, grogna Stiles en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Il dévissa le bouchon et s'enfila trois longues rasades, dont la troisième failli l'étouffer parce qu'il avait trouvé intelligent de s'allonger pendant l'exercice.

Scott lui arracha la bouteille des mains, profitant lâchement de la toux qui le secouait, et ce traître la posa sur le bureau, loin de lui.

-Stiles, qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Rends-la moi! Brailla-t-il d'une voix légèrement éraillée qu'il eut du mal à identifier comme étant la sienne, en tendant les bras vers son ami...enfin plutôt vers son amie puisque c'était la bouteille qu'il lorgnait.

-Non, refusa catégoriquement Scott. Et puis d'abord je veux une réponse. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans un état pareil?

-J'ai pas écouté tes conseils et je me suis fait larguer. Ça te va? T'es content? L'agressa l'hyperactif. Maintenant laisse-moi me saouler la gueule tranquillement!

-Tu as tort. Je ne suis pas content, là. Et je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. Tu es allé voir Derek, c'est ça? Qu'a-t-il fait?

Stiles blêmit et se leva d'un coup avant de courir vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma, malgré les protestations de Scott qui s'énervait contre la porte, paniqué.

Affalé devant la cuvette, ses boyaux ne voulant plus rien garder, Stiles se mit à vomir à s'en retourner l'estomac.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été violé.

Il venait seulement de réaliser ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il avait enfin intégré les paroles de Derek. Ce dernier l'avait abominablement trahi.

Il l'avait  _filmé_. Il avait une  _vidéo_. Il allait la _montrer_.

Si elle commençait à circuler, sa vie serait foutue.

La bande de Keith ne laisserait jamais passer une occasion pareille. Son quotidien deviendrait un cauchemar.

Pouvait-il raisonnablement espérer empêcher la diffusion de cette vidéo ? Certainement pas. Il avait beau être le fils du shérif, quel moyen de pression avait-il sur Derek? Aucun. Il y a quelques mois, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine bagarre, il n'aurait pas hésité à le dénoncer pour chantage.

Il soupira. C'était n'importe quoi d'avoir pensé un truc pareil, parce qu'il voyait pas bien comment il aurait accepté de se faire baiser par Derek à cette époque-là! Au sens propre comme au figuré! Vu que, justement, ils étaient en conflit permanent.

Non, y avait pas de doute, Derek avait vraiment bien choisi son timing.

Stiles eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur et entendit Scott le supplier d'ouvrir la porte.

-Laisse-moi tranquille! Lui cria-t-il.

Il se déshabilla hâtivement et balança ses vêtements dans un coin avant de se jeter dans la cabine de douche en ouvrant l'eau à fond. Qu'elle soit brûlante, qu'elle soit glacée, il s'en fichait complètement. Il voulait se laver de toute trace de Derek. Ne plus rien sentir venant de lui.

Mais... comble de la cruauté, il constata que son corps était marqué. Une dizaine de suçons étaient visibles un peu partout sur sa peau pâle.

Il frotta les marques frénétiquement, dans l'espoir vain de les faire disparaître. Il savait que c'était irrationnel et qu'elles ne s'en iraient pas, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

Il gémit de désespoir. Ces traces avaient été faites pour durer. Pour lui rappeler sa stupidité. Pour lui rappeler sa naïveté. Elles joueraient bien leur rôle et persisteraient au moins une semaine, le torturant un peu chaque jour.

Il passa les mains sur ses hanches et grimaça lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec les griffures profondes que Derek lui avait infligées. Des bleus apparaissaient déjà autour des blessures.

-Stiles..., appela Scott d'un ton découragé. Tu vas comment?

-Parfait, affirma Stiles d'une voix cassée. Je suis en pleine for...

Il laissa échapper un sanglot douloureux avant de tenter de retenir les prochains derrière sa main.

Comment avait-il pu...?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Scott frottait le dos de Stiles tâchant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il s'était occupé de ranger la bouteille de whisky à sa place et, depuis une heure il était là, présent, à ses côtés.

Stiles sentait bien que son ami était furieux contre Derek. Et encore, il ne lui avait pas décrit ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi. La seule chose qu'il avait bien voulu lui révéler était que Derek l'avait largué de manière violente. L'hyperactif n'avait rien osé raconter d'autre.

Déjà, il avait honte de s'être laissé avoir aussi facilement. Et puis, il se sentait sale.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point il se sentait mal.

Il était terrifié. Cette vidéo signait sa perte, sa mort sociale, sa mort affective.

Que dirait son père si jamais il la voyait? Il serait dégoûté. Scott aussi serait dégoûté. Il n'aurait plus personne.

En plus, il était inconsolable. C'était son tout premier amour. Son premier chagrin d'amour. Son premier râteau. Et pas un des plus doux au monde.

-Allez, garde courage, l'encouragea Scott. Tu te trouveras quelqu'un d'autre un jour. Ce ne sera pas le seul.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, rétorqua Stiles.

Sa voix était étouffée par l'oreiller que son visage ne quittait plus depuis qu'il y avait trouvé un peu de réconfort et de sécurité.

Il n'était plus qu'une immense douleur. Physique et morale. Il sentait vaciller sa raison, voyait des signes et des complots partout. Il se demandait...Erica avait-elle eu cette fameuse conversation avec lui juste pour le faire céder?

Pourrait-il un jour accorder de nouveau sa confiance à quelqu'un, sachant que tout ce qui avait composé son quotidien depuis des semaines n'avait été que pur mensonge?

Un sentiment d'insupportable solitude le submergea. Il hoqueta.

-J'ai déjà eu des chagrins d'amour, tu sais? Expliqua Scott. Et je m'en suis toujours remis. Il faut juste du temps...

-Ce n'est pas ça...

-Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas t'aider.

-Je ne veux pas d'aide. Je veux juste me réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Il tourna la tête vers Scott et la pitié qu'il lisait dans ses yeux l'agaça. Il aurait largement préféré qu'il lui en veuille d'être une telle loque. Sa compassion il pouvait se la mettre...

-Et puis je ne veux plus en parler, reprit-il plus agressif. D'ailleurs, tu devrais partir.

Stiles préférait que son ami s'en aille avant de devenir blessant ou désagréable avec lui.

-Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que ton père rentre. Après je partirai, si tu le veux.

L'hyperactif replongea sa tête dans l'oreiller puis il entendit son ami s'asseoir par terre contre son lit. Alors il sortit une main de sous sa couette et Scott la saisit doucement.

-Merci de me supporter..., chuchota Stiles avec gratitude.

-Bah, t'inquiète, je suis là pour ça.

Stiles serra les dents à les briser. Se voir si pitoyable pour une banale histoire d'amour le rendait fou. Il était plus fort que ça! Il devait se ressaisir. Et puis, plus il y pensait, plus il avait l'impression qu'il avait exagéré les choses en raison du choc.

Quelque chose avait dû lui échapper. Il en était persuadé.

Les yeux de Derek... Il ne les avait pas une seule fois croisés durant son explication.

Pas une seule.

Pourtant quand Derek voulait faire mal, il regardait toujours dans les yeux.

Il y avait quelque chose. C'était sûr. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahi, comme ça, sans raison.

Pas pour une histoire de pari débile. Il essayait de s'en convaincre. Ça pouvait pas coller avec le Derek qu'il connaissait.

Enfin avec celui qu'il  _avait cru_  connaître.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles entendit sa porte grincer et leva à peine les yeux vers Scott. Il devait en avoir assez d'attendre qu'il émerge. Il remua un peu pour regarder vers l'entrée de sa chambre et aperçut son père discutant à voix basse avec son ami. Il avait dû s'endormir parce qu'il l'avait pas entendu arriver.

-...faut qu'il parte, ordonna presque Scott. Ce n'est pas bon qu'il reste à Beacon Hills. Il se rend malade.

-Mais qu'est-il arrivé? Pas quelque chose de grave au moins? S'enquit le shérif.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua l'adolescent. Stiles est complètement apathique. Je l'ai trouvé comme ça.

-C'est une histoire de cœur j'imagine.

Stiles entendit Scott avoir un hoquet de surprise.

-Je suis au courant. Je sais qu'il a quelqu'un. Alors?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, avoua Scott. J'ai l'impression que c'est plus grave qu'il n'y paraît. Mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Stiles refuse de m'en parler.

-Je vais l'interroger demain quand il sera plus calme, déclara le shérif.

-Il ne faut surtout pas le brusquer, prévint le cadet. Ce n'est pas un suspect qui doit subir un interrogatoire. C'est votre fils. S'il se sent forcé vous pouvez être certain qu'il se fermera et on ne pourra rien faire pour l'aider. S'il ne veut pas en parler tout de suite, attendez quelques jours. Il a besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

-Est-ce qu'il a dit qu'il voulait quitter la ville? Interrogea le shérif d'une voix où pointait la tristesse.

-Non. Mais quand il comprendra que c'est la meilleure solution il le fera peut-être.

Le shérif soupira.

-Merci d'être resté veiller sur lui si longtemps, Scott. Tu es vraiment un excellent ami.

Stiles rabattit la couette sur sa tête et ignora le reste des salutations. En plus d'être désespéré il était contagieux en rendant malheureux son entourage. Il n'était qu'un égoïste. Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Finalement le shérif n'avait rien obtenu de Stiles. Toute la journée du dimanche, ce dernier était resté dans sa chambre à ruminer, paniquant à l'approche du lundi matin.

Il allait  _le_  revoir et il n'était pas prêt. Comment l'être après ce qui s'était passé?

Pour ne rien arranger, sans doute déstabilisé par son mutisme, son père avait trouvé le moyen, en plein week-end – sans doute un des pouvoirs surnaturels du shérif – d'obtenir par le truchement du proviseur, un rendez-vous en urgence dès le lendemain auprès du psychologue du lycée. Que ce soit pour parler de la menace " _Roger Hill_ " ou de ses histoires d'ado, le shérif avait décidé qu'il ne fallait pas laisser traîner cette fois-ci.

La première visite devait avoir lieu pendant une heure d'étude. Il haussa les épaules. De toute manière, son temps libre était totalement disponible vu qu'il était de nouveau seul.

Ce fut donc d'humeur morose qu'il se leva ce lundi matin.

En fin de compte, son anniversaire n'avait pas été fêté cette année. La veille, son père était venu lui proposer une sortie pour l'occasion mais Stiles avait refusé, ce sujet ayant rallumé une flamme douloureuse dans son estomac. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, d'agréables projets devaient occuper cette journée. Comment avaient-ils pu se transformer en un tel désastre?

Épuisé par ses deux nuits de cauchemars, Stiles se prépara avec autant d'énergie qu'il lui fut possible. Il posa ses mains à plat sur le rebord du lavabo et se regarda fixement dans le miroir.

-Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire Stiles, affirma-t-il avec détermination. Tu es fort. Tu vas aller en cours, tu vas le croiser, tu vas voir sa bande, mais tu ne vas rien faire. Tu vas rester fier et digne. Allez, putain mec, t'es un battant, t'as surmonté des trucs pires que ça!

Il avait les idées un peu plus claires et une chose le frappa. L'idée d'une large diffusion de la vidéo l'avait bouleversé, mais ça ne tenait définitivement pas la route. Derek n'y avait aucun intérêt. C'était même tout le contraire!

Alors, si y avait que trois pelés dont il avait rien à battre qui la voyaient, il pourrait toujours marcher la tête haute, non?

Fort de cette pensée vaguement réconfortante, il inspira et expira plusieurs fois profondément avant de rabattre soigneusement son col de veste et de remettre une mèche de cheveux en place. Il avait vraiment une sale tronche. Ses cernes violacés faisaient peur à voir mais il n'avait rien pour les camoufler. Tant pis. Ce n'était pas grave. Si on lui posait la question, il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il avait participé à un important concours de jeu en ligne qui avait duré des heures. Ça paraissait coller à son personnage. En plus, qui viendrait lui poser la question? Tout le monde s'en foutait.

Stiles descendit à la cuisine prendre un petit-déjeuner. Son père était déjà attablé. Il le suivit du regard dès son entrée et ne prit la parole que lorsque l'adolescent fut assis.

-Tu ne préfères pas rester à la maison?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mâcha vivement sa tartine et but à grandes gorgées pour se donner de l'assurance.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne ressemble à rien que je dois pas aller au lycée, dit-il. Le spectacle continue, comme on dit.

-Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu parais résister que tu vas forcément bien, rétorqua le shérif, manifestement inquiet devant son faible sourire forcé.

-Sauf que les autres, eux, ne le savent pas, répondit-il en terminant de manger.

L'adulte soupira.

-Ne tire pas trop sur la corde, hein? Et si tu n'en peux plus, appelle moi. Ou rentre directement à la maison, okay? Et dans ce cas, n'oublie pas de prévenir mes collègues qui s'occupent de ta sécurité.

-Ouais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je gère. Je suis plus fort que tu ne crois, conclut Stiles avec toute la conviction qu'il put mobiliser à ce moment-là.

Il prit ses clés et jeta son sac sur son dos.

-Derek ne vient pas te chercher aujourd'hui? Questionna le shérif.

Stiles déglutit et esquiva le regard de son père.

-Non. Il ne viendra plus. On est en froid.

-Ah...

L'hyperactif inspira profondément et tourna les talons.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles trouva étrange de faire le trajet jusqu'au lycée en Jeep, après avoir eu un chauffeur pendant si longtemps. Il prit douloureusement conscience qu'il s'était habitué à ce que son quotidien soit totalement centré sur Derek. Chaque action, chaque pensée avait un lien plus ou moins direct avec lui. Comment pourrait-il l'oublier? Il faudrait qu'on efface sa mémoire!

En arrivant au lycée, il avisa Scott de loin en compagnie de sa bande et croisa furtivement son regard. Puis il se détourna pour se rendre à son casier.

Ce n'était pas parce que la bande de Derek ne voulait plus de lui qu'il devait se rapprocher de celle de Scott! Pas question de passer pour une girouette, qui suivait le vent en fonction de ses intérêts. Et puis l'amour et l'amitié n'étaient pas faits pour lui. S'habituer rapidement à cette idée serait une bonne chose. Il lui fallait chérir sa solitude.

Il récupéra ses affaires pour le cours d'anglais et referma son casier quand son regard croisa  _le sien_.

Derek. À l'autre bout du couloir.

Le temps se figea.

L'aîné l'observait avec son éternel air neutre. Pas de jubilation. Pas de regret. Juste un regard. Stiles redressa la tête, ses yeux le défiant de loin. Il ne lâcherait rien.

Finalement ce fut Derek qui brisa le contact visuel lorsqu'Erica vint à sa rencontre. Il partit avec elle et le monde se remit en marche. Stiles entendit à peine la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours, il fixait sans le voir l'endroit où se trouvait Derek quelques secondes auparavant.

Il se secoua mentalement et reprit sa route. Pas question d'être en retard, ce serait le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention. Maintenant qu'il était isolé, mieux valait se faire discret. La bande de Keith pourrait très bien profiter de sa mise à l'écart même si l'épisode de la piscine les avait momentanément calmés, voire découragés définitivement... On pouvait en effet espérer qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte de la gravité de l'incident et avaient pris conscience d'avoir eu énormément de chance de ne pas se faire gauler.

Stiles avait donc décidé qu'il ne les considérerait plus comme un danger. Et puis d'ailleurs, que représentaient six lycéens rancuniers contre un assassin en fuite?

...De toute façon, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Pas une seule fois, Stiles n'essaya de croiser le regard de Derek ou celui de n'importe qui d'autre. Il se concentra sur ses cours. Rien de plus. C'était tout ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'arrive la pause du déjeuner. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se retrouvait seul. Il resta stoïque au milieu du réfectoire pendant un instant avant de se trouver une place, à l'écart de ses anciennes relations, amicales ou non.

Loin de Derek et sa bande, loin de Scott et ses amis, loin du groupe de Keith.

Il mangea comme si tout était normal, consultant fréquemment son portable au cas où il recevrait un message de son père. Il lui avait fait promettre de le prévenir en cas d'informations importantes sur Roger Hill.

Il parvint à tenir le coup assez longtemps pour entamer son dessert. Puis sans y penser, il tira un peu sur le col de son t-shirt. Il se sentait étouffer. L'impression insupportable d'être observé de toutes parts l'assaillit. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. Il releva les yeux pour s'en assurer et croisa tour à tour cinq regards qui le glacèrent.

D'abord celui de Lydia qu'il rencontrait pour la deuxième fois seulement depuis qu'il avait gâché sa fête. Elle l'observait, mais il ne parvint pas à déterminer ses sentiments.

Puis celui d'Allison, qui le dévisageait avec férocité pour une raison inconnue. La honte qu'il ressentait maintenant, rien qu'en la voyant de loin lui causa une suée. Elle l'avait retrouvé avec Scott dans un état tellement pitoyable qu'elle ne pouvait que le considérer comme un pathétique déchet.

Il passa rapidement sur celui d'Erica qui avait bizarrement l'air de lui en vouloir beaucoup.

Ensuite il ne put ignorer pour la seconde fois de la journée le regard de Derek. Celui-ci affichait toujours cet air vide d'émotion. Comme s'il n'était pas réellement là. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Comme s'il n'était pas un monstre.

Cette pensée raviva la souffrance de Stiles. Imaginer Derek comme un monstre lui était intolérable. Il restait persuadé de l'avoir vraiment connu. C'était impensable qu'il lui ait menti tout le temps. Jouer aussi longtemps et surtout aussi bien la comédie du désir, de la confiance, de l'attachement était inconcevable, non? Stiles avait forcément rencontré une partie de sa véritable personnalité. Et ce ne pouvait être celle d'un monstre. Aujourd'hui, il le refusait.

Son regard passa sur son ex-amant pour se poser sur la dernière personne dont il était pour l'instant le centre d'intérêt.

Cet intérêt l'inquiétait au plus haut point, propageant le long de son dos un détestable frisson glacé. Keith le regardait avec obstination. Stiles s'efforça de l'ignorer mais ce regard le brûlait et il décida de l'affronter. Ce fut atroce. Un malaise diffus se répandit dans tout son corps qui commençait à trembler. Il savait. Ce salopard savait. Il avait vu la vidéo.

D'ailleurs tout le monde dans ce putain de réfectoire avait vu la vidéo. C'est pour ça qu'ils le regardaient tous. Un instant Stiles crut s'évanouir et faillit partir en courant, puis son œil accrocha celui de Scott, plein d'inquiétude et de bienveillance, alors il reprit pied dans la réalité. Il savait que ce ne serait pas évident de venir au bahut ce matin, mais il avait choisi de relever le défi parce qu'il était un battant. Ce n'était pas quelques regards hostiles qui allaient avoir raison de sa résolution !

Il brancha ses écouteurs sur son portable et choisit un morceau bien bourrin qui puisse lui faire oublier tous ces connards puis attrapa son plateau d'une main ferme et sortit la tête haute.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles attendait déjà depuis vingt minutes devant le bureau du psychologue et s'ennuyait ferme. Alors il triturait tout ce qu'il trouvait, ses pieds s'agitaient nerveusement, ses doigts jouaient sur les accoudoirs tandis qu'il jetait fréquemment un œil furieux vers la porte toujours close.

Il avait bien essayé d'écouter des bribes de conversation à travers le battant en bois mais une femme de ménage avait failli le surprendre, l'oreille collée à la porte et depuis, il évitait de trop s'en approcher.

Il mourait d'ennui. Et puis, inutile de se voiler la face, ce rendez-vous le faisait flipper. Les psychologues, c'était pas sa tasse de thé. Celui qu'on lui avait commis d'office après la mort de sa mère ne l'avait aidé en rien et s'était révélé totalement impuissant face à ses pulsions destructrices. Il espérait que celui-ci serait plus doué.

Enfin la porte s'entrouvrit.

-Au revoir miss Morell.

-Passez une bonne semaine, souhaita la femme à l'élève qui sortait.

Stiles haussa un sourcil. Une femme? Il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là.

Elle ouvrit complètement sa porte pour laisser partir le garçon et Stiles l'observa avec attention. Il l'avait déjà vue quelque part. Dans les couloirs sans doute.

-Stiles? Appela-t-elle. Vous pouvez entrer.

L'hyperactif se leva d'un bond et la suivit à l'intérieur. Elle ferma la porte puis s'installa derrière son bureau.

-Tout d'abord je me présente, je suis madame Morell. Alors... Par qu-

-Je vous préviens tout de suite, la coupa Stiles. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment les psy.

-Eh bien, commençons par là dans ce cas. D'où pensez-vous que vienne cette mésentente? Est-ce une mauvaise expérience pendant votre enfance?

-Oh je vous vois venir avec ça. Vous savez ce que je me demande? Si ce que dit l'étude est vrai, commenta le cadet.

-Et que dit cette étude?

-Que les personnes qui cherchent à vous faire mettre votre passé sur la table le font parce qu'elles trouvent que votre présent et votre futur sont meilleurs que les leurs.

-Personnellement, je n'ai pas très envie d'être un adolescent de dix-sept ans, mal dans sa peau et menacé de mort.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-Donc nous ne parlerons pas de votre passé. Eh bien, qu'avez-vous à me dire sur votre présent dans ce cas?

L'adolescent haussa de nouveau les épaules.

-J'ai rien d'intéressant à vous mettre sous la dent.

-Moi, je crois que si. Votre père a été clair là-dessus. Vous avez des choses importantes sur le cœur. Mais soit. Alors ne parlons pas non plus de votre présent. Comment voyez-vous votre futur?

-Je serai désespérément seul, sûrement encore à Beacon Hills et je serai un policier à la Martin Riggs.

-Voilà un projet d'avenir plutôt sombre, fit remarquer la psychologue. Avez-vous déjà eu des envies suicidaires?

-Vous avez réellement vu le film alors? Ricana Stiles, bien qu'un peu surpris.

Elle acquiesça simplement en attendant une réponse.

-Des envies suicidaires ? Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il honnêtement. Mais des envies de meurtre ça, par contre c'est une autre affaire.

-Je vois.

-Vous voyez quoi? Se moqua Stiles en croisant les jambes.

Elle ignora la remarque.

-Et qui avez-vous eu envie de tuer?

-Vous allez me dénoncer au shérif? Rétorqua l'hyperactif en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Un vague sourire passa furtivement sur les lèvres de Morell avant qu'elle ne prenne la même position de Stiles.

-Bien, avez-vous des amis Stiles?

Il la fusilla du regard puis soupira intérieurement.

-Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu. Mais comme vous aimez bien les enquêtes, en voici une dont la conclusion est intéressante. Quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des personnes interrogées répondent qu'avoir deux amis en qui elles ont confiance suffit à leur bonheur.

-Ouais, admit le cadet. Sauf que d'après un autre sondage, quand on tombe amoureux on perd deux amis proches. Donc, si on suit votre logique à la lettre et qu'on suppose que les gens se contentent d'avoir deux amis, alors s'ils tombent amoureux, ils se retrouvent sans amis.

-Et donc vous, vous n'avez plus d'amis?

Stiles resta muet.

-Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie? Insista-t-elle.

-Mon père, répondit Stiles du tac-au-tac.

-Stiles, vous savez parfaitement que je faisais référence à une relation plus  _intime_.

Il se retint de faire une plaisanterie douteuse tournant autour de l'inceste et choisit un angle un tout petit peu moins provocateur.

-Je vous en pose des questions moi?

...Mais pas moins agressif. Cette rencontre commençait sérieusement à lui prendre le chou.

-Oui, vous venez précisément de le faire, riposta-t-elle.

L'hyperactif grimaça. Okay, elle l'avait bien eu.

-C'était rhétorique, grommela-t-il. Bon, ouais. J'avais quelqu'un jusqu'à y a deux jours ou... non.. Trois jours. Mais j'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'ai déjà assez de mal à l'oublier comme ça.

-Plus vous essaierez d'oublier quelqu'un, plus votre cerveau y pensera. Oublier n'est pas la solution.

-Pourtant ça aide à être plus heureux...ou plutôt moins malheureux.

Morell s'adossa confortablement à son fauteuil.

-Savez-vous ce qu'on dit? Le premier à faire des excuses est le plus courageux, le premier à pardonner est le plus fort, le premier à oublier est le plus heureux, énonça-t-elle. Qu'en pensez-vous?

-C'est pas faux.

-Et où vous placez-vous?

-Le plus heureux, répondit Stiles sans hésiter.

-Ah oui. C'est bien ce que je vois, dit-elle, pourtant sans moquerie dans la voix.

Mais Stiles sentit bien le sarcasme.

-Okay, concéda-t-il. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Je serais plutôt le deuxième, dans ma situation.

-Ah, rappelez-moi qui est le plus fort?

-Celui qui pardonne, marmonna Stiles bougon en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Mais dans la Nature ce n'est pas la même chose, le pardon n'a pas lieu d'être, ce n'est qu'une valeur religieuse. En plus, ce n'est pas forcément le plus fort qui survit. C'est celui qui s'adapte.

-Je vois que vous préférez éluder ma question pour l'instant. Très bien, pourquoi pas... Donc, avez-vous l'impression de vous adapter à la situation?

-Je m'y ferai, répondit l'hyperactif en haussant les épaules.

-Cette piste ne semble pas vous inspirer davantage. Alors revenons-en au plus heureux. Celui qui oublie. En supposant bien sûr que ce soit le cas. Vous dites que vous avez du mal à l'oublier, mais voulez-vous réellement l'oublier?

-Non. Je ne veux pas. Il vaut mieux ne pas pardonner et ne pas oublier que pardonner et oublier. Parce que si on te fait le même coup une autre fois, tu te feras de nouveau avoir.

-Logiquement, nous ne pouvons pas faire deux fois la même erreur. La seconde fois que nous la faisons ce n'est plus une erreur, mais un choix.

-Je ne veux pas faire ce choix-là, continua Stiles. C'est vrai quoi! Pourquoi je voudrais souffrir à nouveau, hein? C'est idiot, je ne suis pas maso.

-L'amour au sens large est un besoin primitif. On ne peut pas lutter contre. C'est un peu comme la faim.

-Y en a bien qui ne mangent pas à leur faim et pourtant il y a plus de gens qui meurent d'obésité dans le monde.

-C'est vrai, mais vous vous éloignez une fois de plus du sujet.

-C'est une métaphore, rétorqua Stiles. Pas très poétique, je l'avoue, mais quelle importance. Et puis c'est vous qui avez fait cette analogie. Alors que les deux besoins ne sont pas de même nature. De toute façon, y a plus de gens qui meurent à cause de l'amour qu'à cause de son absence. Prenez l'exemple du crime passionnel. Une femme rentre chez elle du boulot et trouve son mari en train de se taper la voisine du dessus. Ou du dessous, on s'en fout en fait. Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Elle est en colère et elle tue le mec. Ou la voisine. Ou les deux. C'est le genre de chose qui n'arriverait pas à quelqu'un qui n'est pas amoureux. Vous êtes d'accord?

-Ce n'est pas le propos. La question est, pour vous, de surmonter au mieux votre douleur présente, sans pour autant oublier votre histoire. Et le fait d'avoir souffert cette fois-ci ne doit pas non plus vous empêcher de vivre et de retomber amoureux plus tard. La souffrance et la peur sont inséparables du sentiment amoureux.

-Donc, vous essayer de me guérir de ma peine de cœur en m'expliquant que dans un cas comme dans l'autre je me fais baiser. Enfin au sens figuré hein? Le jeu de mot était pas fait exprès.

Morell eut un petit sourire en coin. Stiles de son côté était presque gêné.

-En premier lieu je n'essaye pas de vous guérir. C'est vous qui choisirez la démarche qui vous permettra de vous sentir mieux. Je suis là uniquement pour vous épauler dans votre recherche. Ensuite, il n'y a pas que des histoires d'amour qui finissent mal même si, comme je viens de vous le dire, pas d'amour sans un peu de souffrance et beaucoup d'incertitudes. Pour qu'une histoire d'amour dure longtemps, il suffit de trouver la bonne personne. Sans doute ne l'aviez-vous pas trouvée, ce qui est courant à votre âge. Et puis, il existe des amours qui durent toujours.

-Et des abstinences aussi, répliqua Stiles. Tenez, j'ai qu'à devenir moine. Je serai peinard si je fais vœu de chasteté. Ça peut être tranquille la vie en vase clos.

Il prit un air faussement rêveur.

-Bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre humour, ce qui est très bon signe.

Morell l'étonnait par sa patience. Pas un soupir, pas un semblant d'irritation. Elle était d'un calme... Derekien. Stiles grimaça.

-Revenons-en à votre histoire, voulez-vous? Comment vivez-vous votre rupture? Est-ce vous ou elle, qui avez rompu?

-Bah d'abord c'était moi et après c'était... L'autre...

-Oh.

Et ce fut tout. Elle ne dit plus rien. Ce silence le perturba. Pourquoi ce '' _Oh_ ''? Il ne savait pas. Alors il reprit la parole.

-Vous devez le savoir je pense. Quand on croit connaître une personne et qu'on se rencontre qu'on s'est trompé, ça nous déçoit et ça nous blesse. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est que peu importe le nombre de fois qu'on nous fait souffrir, on finira toujours par pardonner à ceux qu'on aime vraiment.

Elle ne disait toujours rien se contentant de l'observer. Elle avait identifié son point faible. Le silence. Et surtout le fait qu'elle lui donne l'impression d'abandonner le combat.

-Ça me fait penser à une histoire que j'ai entendue quelque part, conta l'hyperactif. Je l'ai toujours trouvée belle et elle m'a donné de l'espoir quand j'étais loin de mon père et qu'on ne s'adressait plus du tout la parole. C'était dans le Massachusetts il me semble. Enfin, je ne me souviens pas du lieu exact. Le nom du mec non plus. Mais je sais qu'il avait été adopté. Il avait toujours demandé à ses parents adoptifs de lui donner l'identité de ses parents biologiques, mais ils ne la connaissaient pas. Tout ce qu'ils savaient était que le père était mort. Rien d'autre. La mère était inconnue. Alors, le mec a cessé pendant plusieurs années de se poser des questions à ce sujet. Puis un jour il s'est mis à chercher de nouveau sa mère biologique. Il expliquait qu'il en avait ressenti le besoin parce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit présente le jour de son mariage. Pendant des années il a enquêté, sonnant à toutes les portes pour trouver des pistes et des indices à son sujet. Et en fin de compte, il l'a retrouvée. Elle avait toujours été près de lui. Elle travaillait chez Lowe's avec lui. Vous vous rendez compte? Pendant des années, ils s'étaient fréquentés tous les jours sans savoir qu'ils étaient mère et fils.

Stiles se tut, pensif.

-Et pourquoi aimez-vous cette histoire et surtout pourquoi me la racontez-vous?

-Je me dis que si on aime vraiment une personne, on s'arrangera – consciemment ou pas - pour conserver un lien, même ténu, avec elle. Alors on finira toujours par la retrouver. Et ce même gars, il a dit quelque chose. J'ai pas arrêté d'y penser quand je me suis fais larguer. Il a dit qu'il ne fallait pas se sentir triste d'avoir été abandonné par quelqu'un, mais être triste pour cette personne car elle a délaissé quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait jamais abandonné. Je trouve ça fort.

-Donc vous n'êtes pas triste?

-Bien sûr que si. Je ne suis pas si fort que ça. Pourtant, on prétend qu'une douleur émotionnelle n'est pas si difficile à surmonter. J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne fallait que dix à vingt minutes pour se remettre du choc et que tout ce qui dure plus longtemps est auto-infligé. C'est juste qu'on y pense trop.

-Vous pensez donc que le fait de souffrir est une preuve de faiblesse? Vous savez, les ruptures et encore plus les ruptures amoureuses, sont difficiles à surmonter parce que l'esprit et le corps sont devenus dépendants à l'autre et que le manque se fait sentir.

Elle appuya ses paroles de signes vers le front et le cœur de Stiles.

-Être fort n'est pas synonyme d'absence de souffrance, poursuivit-elle. Être fort, c'est ressentir la douleur mais la surmonter, l'accepter comme faisant partie de sa construction, de son histoire. Se complaire dans sa souffrance et s'installer dans une posture de victime n'est pas le meilleur moyen de l'évacuer.

-Vous dites ça comme si on pouvait accepter comme ça, juste en claquant des doigts, rétorqua Stiles agacé. Mais c'est pas si simple. On se croise dans les couloirs, on est en classe ensemble. On se voit tout le temps. C'est impossible de l'ignorer. Et à chaque fois c'est atrocement douloureux.

-Justement, il faut que vous vous libériez de cela.

-Et vous voulez que je fasse ça comment, vous?

-J'ai peut-être une suggestion de nature à vous aider un peu, Déclara-t-elle en se penchant vers lui par-dessus son bureau. Écrivez.

-Pardon? S'étonna Stiles en relevant un sourcil.

-Utilisez l'écriture pour vous délester de tous vos sentiments négatifs. Cette méthode est efficace, je l'ai recommandée à plusieurs personnes déjà. Tous m'ont rapporté des retours positifs.

-Je suis pas du genre à tenir un journal intime, moi.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il s'agisse d'un journal intime. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien écrire sur un morceau de papier et le jeter immédiatement après. Cette technique aide à se défaire des émotions trop négatives.

-Mouais, marmonna-t-il peu convaincu.

-Vous essaierez?

-Si j'ai le temps et si j'y pense, maugréa-t-il en détournant la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il était de mauvaise foi.

Cet entretien l'avait mené trop loin sur des sujets qu'il n'aurait pas voulu aborder. Se confier autant n'avait jamais été dans ses projets. Il s'était fait avoir. La prochaine fois il ne laisserait plus rien passer.


	57. Je suis inquiet pour toi

_Quatre jours plus tard..._

Stiles entra dans le gymnase avec aussi peu d'énergie et de motivation que pour toutes les répétitions. Il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer. Chacune de ses scènes étaient avec Derek. Il n'en avait qu'une seule sans lui et encore... Elle était avec Matt. Jamais il ne tiendrait toute l'après-midi comme ça.

Pourtant paradoxalement, il était fébrile et impatient. Parce qu'après tout, il n'avait plus vu Derek depuis des jours. Quatre jours exactement. Ce dernier ne venait plus en cours depuis mardi matin. Aucune information à ce sujet n'avait filtré.

Il aurait peut-être eu l'occasion d'en obtenir la fois où, pendant le cours de chimie, Erica l'avait accosté en lui demandant pourquoi il s'était éloigné d'eux mais il n'avait pas supporté de la voir et s'était arrangé pour ne pas lui répondre en se rapprochant d'Harris. Ensuite, à la fin du cours il avait littéralement fui la salle. C'était avant-hier.

On était samedi et maintenant il regrettait. Parce qu'il avait raté une occasion de l'interroger sur l'absence de Derek.

Il regrettait beaucoup.

Pourtant, le soir de cet incident, il avait pris conscience de la surprenante question de la jeune fille " _Pourquoi tu ne traînes plus avec nous?"_

Il avait d'abord été outré! Était-elle perverse au point de vouloir réveiller le souvenir de son humiliation? Sans doute, il ne voyait pas d'autre raison, sinon.

Pour éviter de se laisser emporter par la colère, il s'était contraint à entamer une séance de relaxation, suivant en cela les conseils de Terry. Ensuite, il avait pu dormir correctement et la journée suivante s'était déroulée normalement.

Enfin, à part ce vide, en lui.

C'était en rentrant du lycée hier, qu'il avait clairement pris conscience que l'absence de Derek était un réel problème pour lui. Le voir, lui était nécessaire. Même de loin. Même si ça faisait mal. Apparemment, sa dépendance était très loin d'avoir disparu.

Voilà pourquoi la perspective de la répétition d'aujourd'hui provoquait ces sentiments si contradictoires.

Oui, il voulait le revoir et croiser son regard. Non, il ne voulait pas souffrir et refusait d'accepter qu'il avait toujours besoin de lui, qu'il...l'aimait toujours, qu'il était prêt...à lui...pardonner?

Comment pouvait-il être si faible…

Hélas, sa présence était plus qu'incertaine. En effet, après une semaine à sécher les cours, il y avait peu de chance que Derek vienne le week-end participer à une répétition qui l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Pour être franc, Stiles n'avait cessé de s'interroger sur ses absences. Avait-il eu des problèmes? Était-il malade? Était-ce juste de la flemme? Il espérait en tout cas que ce n'était rien de grave.

D'autant qu'il y avait une seconde possibilité pour expliquer à la fois le comportement d'Erica et l'absence de son ex.

Peut-être que ce dernier n'avait pas parlé de sa victoire à ses amis... Peut-être qu'il regrettait.

Stiles en frémit et son cœur s'affola. Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai. Il l'espérait de toutes ses forces. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle. Il était en avance. S'installant par terre dans un coin des coulisses, il laissa de nouveau dériver son esprit.

À vrai dire, la profonde humiliation et la souffrance ressenties le week-end dernier s'étaient considérablement estompées. Une des principales raisons de cette amélioration était qu'il avait scrupuleusement suivi les conseils de Morell, crachant dès que nécessaire ses mots sur des bouts de papier, qu'il jetait ensuite immédiatement.

Par contre, il n'avait toujours pas raconté ce qui s'était exactement passé entre Derek et lui. Ainsi personne ne connaissait l'affreuse trahison dont il avait été victime. Il s'était juré qu'il garderait ce souvenir secret jusqu'à la mort. Pourquoi un tel choix? Eh bien, après d'innombrables argumentations, toutes plus tarabiscotées les unes que les autres, et toutes aussi mensongères, il avait fini par s'avouer qu'il... aimait bien trop Derek pour lui vouloir du mal. Il maudissait cette inconcevable faiblesse, mais la réalité s'était imposée d'elle-même et il n'y pouvait rien.

Maintenant que ses idées étaient plus claires et sa souffrance initiale moins intense, il passait son temps à imaginer ce qui se passerait en cas de rencontre privée avec son ex-amant.

Par exemple... si Derek venait s'excuser, comment réagirait-il?

Nul doute que le pardon ne serait pas immédiat mais que la tentation serait grande de retomber dans ses bras. Et pourtant, la haine ou la colère ou les deux -il ne savait pas- seraient également au rendez-vous, il en restait persuadé. Il savait qu'il voudrait le frapper, l'agonir d'injures et surtout lui rouler une pelle intense, une galoche à damner un moine.

Il souffla pour se calmer en sentant monter la chaleur à son front. Ça allait le rendre cinglé s'il ne parvenait pas à évacuer toutes ces émotions qui lui donnaient l'impression de se déchirer de l'intérieur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. Il était encore tôt, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de rappliquer avec une demi-heure d'avance ? En même temps, sa vie sociale était un tantinet restreinte en ce moment.

Ses doigts glissèrent vers sa messagerie. Et merde... il se dégoûtait lui-même de cette vulnérabilité. Il l'avait encore fait hier soir et malgré ça, il avait encore envie de lire et relire tous les messages qu'ils s'étaient envoyés tous les deux. Ça lui donnait l'impression de discuter avec lui, d'entendre sa voix. D'ailleurs là, en cet instant, la sensation était si forte...

-Derek!

L'exclamation lui fit instinctivement tourner la tête. Et il se leva comme un ressort.

Il était là. Erica, Boyd et Isaac se dirigeaient précipitamment vers lui. Stiles fixa le dos de Derek, seule partie visible depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il était venu. Il allait bien.

Stiles tenta de rester discret mais il ne pouvait camoufler ses fréquents coups d'œil dans la direction de son ancien amant. Il n'en revenait pas. Il se sentait renaître, une douce chaleur se propageait dans son corps entier, rien qu'en constatant qu'il allait bien et qu'il était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Comment douter à cet instant qu'il serait capable de lui pardonner quelle que soit la gravité de ce qu'il lui ferait subir ? Et, une fois de plus, il eut peur.

Son cœur fit un looping lorsque Derek se retourna et l'hyperactif pivota brusquement pour ne pas être surpris en train de le regarder. Soudain, plein de compassion pour les jeunes filles en détresse, il fonça aider une élève qui s'échinait depuis cinq minutes à soulever un élément du décor. En plein effort, il pestait contre lui-même, s'interdisant formellement de faire demi-tour.

-Mais quel con je suis, grinça-t-il, la mâchoire crispée.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek n'avait pas l'air bien. Stiles ne l'avait pas remarqué pendant les deux premières heures parce qu'il faisait tout pour éviter de croiser son regard ou même de l'observer en douce. Son indulgence envers son amant lui faisait honte et il était hors de question de lui donner l'occasion de percevoir cette vulnérabilité.

Mais à présent, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour louper ça. Derek avait une mine à faire peur, avec des cernes sûrement aussi grands que les siens. Quant à son humeur, la qualifier de massacrante était un euphémisme.

-Plus d'intimité Derek, tu lui fais une déclaration là, s'époumonait Sherry dans son mégaphone.

L'acteur ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel comme il avait coutume de le faire. On aurait carrément pu croire qu'il n'en avait plus la force.

-Et parle avec plus d'énergie. On dirait que tu vas t'écrouler de fatigue. Faut arrêter de faire la fête les nuits avant les répèt'.

Stiles s'appuya contre le mur des coulisses pour fixer Derek qui se tenait en plein milieu de la scène. Ils jouaient la scène du bal et Lydia paraissait perdre patience elle aussi.

Maintenant que l'hyperactif était certain que Derek était trop concentré sur son jeu pour le voir faire, il pouvait l'observer tout son saoul.

L'aîné se racla la gorge et reprit la main de Lydia dans la sienne.

-C'est pour cela que je me rendrai au monastère, clama-t-il, paraissant faire un effort surhumain pour parler distinctement. Les franciscains y ont une bibliothèque étonnante. Puisque vous aimez tant la lecture, je pensais que vous pourriez vous joindre à moi.

Il s'assit près d'elle sur ce qui serait bientôt un décor idyllique de jardin nocturne, mais qui n'était pour le moment que deux caisses de bière vides retournées.

-Ce n'est pas juste votre Altesse, répondit Lydia en feignant la gêne. Vous avez trouvé mon point faible.

Derek sembla se figer tandis qu'il croisait les yeux de Stiles. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ne se quittèrent plus.

-Mais je n'ai pas encore découvert le vôtre, termina Lydia sans se soucier de l'absence de son partenaire.

Derek ne lâcha pas le regard de Stiles lorsqu'il dit sa réplique d'une voix rauque... Cela pouvait-il être de l'émotion ?

-Je pense qu'il est pourtant manifeste et, lors de cette rencontre, je veux qu'aucune barrière de rang ne nous sépare. J'aimerais n'être qu'un égal pour lequel vous ressentiriez non seulement de l'amitié mais aussi...

Stiles eut l'impression fugitive de revoir cette étincelle d'amour qu'il avait cru apercevoir à plusieurs reprises dans les yeux de Derek au cours de leurs moments d'intimité. Mais il n'y croyait pas. Une fois de plus, il devait se faire un film.

Alors il détourna les yeux.

-Un égal pour lequel vous ressentiriez...

La voix de Derek flancha alors que Stiles quittait la scène du regard. Il ne le voyait plus mais à sa grande surprise, il l'entendit suffoquer tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre le fil de son texte. Était-ce un excès d'émotion, encore une fois? ... Chez Derek?

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour le voir tenter à nouveau de terminer sa phrase, les yeux baissés avec une expression accablée qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade et ses joues rougir. Il se haïssait pour ça. Il ne devait pas craquer. Pas question d'aller lui demander la raison de son embarras. Ce n'était pas à Stiles de faire le premier pas!

L'objet de son attention releva la tête vers lui instantanément. Alors, il quitta les coulisses, courant presque, persuadé que le regard fixe de son ex-amant ne quittait pas ses épaules.

Il s'arrêta près de l'entrée du gymnase, hors de vue de la scène.

Il repensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Derek connaissait son texte sur le bout des doigts, pourquoi, tout à coup, butait-il sur une réplique qu'il avait déjà échangée des dizaines de fois?

Stiles secoua la tête et sortit prendre l'air.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles rentra chez lui le soir, soulagé de ne plus avoir à croiser Derek ce jour-là. Il se gara devant chez lui et prit quelques instants pour se composer un visage plus ouvert afin de ne pas inquiéter son père. Ensuite, il attrapa son sac, verrouilla sa Jeep et se dirigea vers la porte.

Les policiers qui occupaient la voiture de patrouille devant la maison n'y étaient pas. Ce n'était pas normal.

-Où sont-ils passés? Ils devraient être à côté de la voiture !

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

Puis il remarqua la porte d'entrée entrouverte. Son cœur fit un bond. Il courut, oubliant toute prudence, et s'avança dans le couloir conscient de prendre un gros risque.

Ça pouvait être l'évadé. Il pouvait être encore là. Oui, mais son père était plus important.

L'hyperactif déboula au niveau des escaliers et soudain, quelqu'un surgit sur sa droite.

-Plus un geste! S'écria une voix forte.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux.

-Monsieur Stilinski? S'exclama le policier en abaissant l'arme qu'il pointait sur Stiles. Ne restez pas ici, l'endroit n'est pas encore sécurisé.

-Où est mon père? Demanda Stiles en cachant les tremblements de ses mains.

Le policier ne répondit pas assez vite à son goût alors il entra sans attendre dans la pièce d'où il venait de jaillir, son arme à la main.

-Papa? Appela-t-il inquiet.

La première chose qu'il vit fut le chaos qui régnait. Puis il découvrit le shérif par terre se tenant la tête, alors qu'un policier l'aidait à se redresser en position assise.

-C'est du sang? S'affola l'adolescent alors qu'il se précipitait vers son père.

Il l'aida lui aussi à se redresser et à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Appelle le poste s'il te plaît, demanda le shérif avec difficulté à son collègue.

-C'est plutôt une ambulance qu'il te faudrait, paniqua Stiles.

-J'ai déjà appelé le poste et les secours, les rassura le policier. Ils ne mettront pas longtemps à arriver.

-Empêchez les urgentistes d'entrer, commanda le shérif en grimaçant. Ils vont faire disparaître tous les indices.

-Tu rigoles là? Rétorqua le cadet. Je suis sûr que t'as besoin de points de suture. Ça pisse le sang. Ils doivent s'occuper de toi le plus vite possible.

Stiles observa son père avec inquiétude.

-C'est Hill c'est ça? Interrogea-t-il.

Le shérif eut un regard las et hocha la tête. Les choses s'accéléraient. Ils n'étaient décidément pas en sécurité.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

S'il y avait bien une chose que Stiles haïssait par-dessus tout, ce n'était pas un certain brun de sa connaissance mais bien cet endroit. Rien que de revoir encore une fois ces murs blancs et cette salle d'attente, ça le terrifiait. Il avait l'impression qu'à n'importe quel moment un médecin viendrait lui annoncer la mort de son père. Il savait qu'avec la petite blessure du shérif c'était plus qu'improbable, mais l'affluence d'infirmières, de médecins et de chirurgiens le stressait.

Alors il battait la mesure avec anxiété et serrait les dents pour ne pas montrer sa détresse. Un médecin s'approcha et Stiles le reconnut. C'était celui qui avait pris son père en charge. L'hyperactif se leva d'un bond, aussitôt suivi des deux policiers attachés à sa protection, et ils eurent l'autorisation de rendre visite au shérif.

Tout allait bien pour lui. Quatre points de suture avaient suffi.

A peine arrivé dans le box où son père avait été soigné, Stiles se jeta dans ses bras.

-C'est bon, je vais bien fiston, le réconforta le shérif en lui tapotant le dos.

Le garçon était soulagé. Il n'avait pas l'air trop mal-en-point. C'était déjà ça.

-Chef, il faudrait qu'on vous pose quelques questions, intervint le premier policier.

L'adolescent leur lança un regard mauvais.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser...

Le shérif soupira et lui frotta le dos avec plus de vigueur pour l'apaiser puis fit un signe de tête à ses collègues.

-C'est bon, il peut rester, allez-y posez vos questions les gars.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Il s'avéra que l'agression avait bien Roger Hill pour commanditaire. Personne ne voulant accéder à ses revendications, l'homme était passé à l'acte. Stiles se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait vouloir à son père.

-Il veut que l'on lui donne ce qu'il demande, ou la prochaine fois...

Le shérif hésita, avisant son fils à côté de lui. Stiles comprit qu'il ne devait pas en entendre trop sur une affaire de police.

\- ...Eh bien la prochaine fois, il passera à l'étape supérieure, conclut-il.

-Parce que c'était pas l'étape supérieure ça, déjà? S'écria Stiles, scandalisé et pointant le front de son père. Ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave! Tu dois te faire mieux protéger! Deux hommes devant ta maison et un collègue avec toi au boulot, c'est loin d'être suffisant alors que ce malade veut ta peau!

Le shérif soupira.

-Stiles... S'il te plaît, calme-toi.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme? Tu risques ta vie à cause de cette histoire! Il faut faire quelque chose!

Un des policiers s'avança.

-Je suis d'accord avec votre fils Shérif. Vous devriez vous faire protéger plus efficacement. Déjà, il faudrait quelqu'un devant chez vous toute la journée pour éviter qu'un événement comme celui-ci ne nous prenne encore au dépourvu. La prochaine fois, qui sait si nous remarquerons quelque chose d'inhabituel !

Il regarda Stiles puis sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose qu'il se retint de dire devant l'adolescent. Le shérif capta ce regard et une lueur de détresse passa dans ses yeux.

-Stiles, pourrais-tu attendre dehors deux minutes s'il te plaît? Demanda-t-il.

Le garçon le fixa sans comprendre puis décida qu'il avait assez fait chier son monde. Alors il obéit sans poser de questions. Son père paraissait vouloir dire quelque chose d'important. Et il n'avait certainement pas le droit d'entendre un détail de plus.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Votre maison n'est plus habitable durant le temps du nettoyage, informa l'agent qui s'occupait d'eux. D'ici demain soir tout devrait être en ordre mais pour l'instant je vous dépose à l'hôtel.

Stiles soupira. Il était fatigué. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant était se coucher et dormir pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures.

-Il a retourné toutes les pièces de la maison, précisa le policier en s'adressant au shérif. Il n'a sûrement pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

-Aucune chance qu'il l'ait trouvé, répondit le shérif. Je n'avais pas l'autori...

Il baissa la voix en constatant que Stiles les écoutait attentivement et l'autre homme sembla être d'accord avec lui.

-Toutefois, on ne sait jamais, dit l'agent à voix haute.

Stiles les regarda avec suspicion.

Que cherchait l'évadé pour y mettre tellement d'énergie?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Des gardes viendront patrouiller devant votre porte durant la nuit. Vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles, dit le policier alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre d'hôtel.

-Merci Will, répondit le shérif.

-Amy de la scientifique m'a donné quelques affaires pour cette nuit qu'elle a récupérées chez vous pendant la recherche d'indices. Il y a quelques vêtements et le nécessaire pour la toilette.

-Tu la remercieras pour moi, dit l'aîné en récupérant le sac.

L'agent parut hésiter à les quitter mais finalement le shérif soupira de lassitude et lui demanda de s'en aller. L'homme partit, visiblement à contrecœur, et le shérif ferma la porte à clé.

-Hill, il cherche quoi? Questionna Stiles en allant s'asseoir sur un des deux lits simples..

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Et de toute façon je ne comprends pas comment il a pu imaginer qu'il trouverait quelque chose chez moi.

-Je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir après ce qui s'est passé! S'exclama Stiles. Il a dévalisé notre maison et il t'a cogné dessus!

-Stiles, c'est une histoire qui ne regarde que la police et moi. Personne d'autre.

Le shérif posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour bien faire passer son message.

-Maintenant va te coucher. Ils vont s'occuper de tout ranger et quand nous reviendrons à la maison tout sera en ordre comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Stiles hésita mais finalement il prit son père dans ses bras.

-Ne fais pas de bêtise s'il te plaît. J'ai trop peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave.

Le shérif passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

-Ne t'en fais pas, fiston. On va le retrouver.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Stiles et l'encouragea à faire sa toilette avant de se coucher. Le garçon s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain.

-Papa, tu ne m'as pas tout dit.

L'aîné s'assit lourdement.

-Écoute, je ne peux pas en supporter davantage, annonça-t-il. Tu partiras la semaine prochaine pour un endroit plus sûr. Ici, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux maintenant.

-Je m'en fiche que ce soit dangereux. Je resterai, contra Stiles fermement en mettant toute la détermination du monde dans son regard.

-Non Stiles. Cette fois, c'est un ordre.

-Alors, pars avec moi! Supplia l'adolescent. Je pourrai pas supporter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose en étant loin d'ici. Et puis, j'ai déjà été trop longtemps séparé de toi, non? S'il te plaît, tu pourrais venir avec moi quelques temps loin de Beacon Hills, non?

-Je suis le shérif, répondit ce dernier d'une voix qui se voulait ferme. Je ne peux pas quitter Beacon Hills. J'ai juré de protéger cette ville.  _Ma_ ville. Et c'est aussi mon devoir de père de te protéger, toi. Alors tu partiras la semaine prochaine comme je l'ai décidé.

-… Quand? Demanda Stiles malheureux.

-Dès que possible.

-Je... Je devrais quand même participer à une dernière répétition, non? Tenta le cadet pour gagner un peu de temps. Il faut que... Mon rôle est important dans la pièce, il faut que je le cède à quelqu'un avant de partir.

Le shérif soupira.

-Je m'arrangerai moi-même avec ta prof principale pour qu'elle te remplace.

-Papa, accorde-moi au moins une semaine s'il te plaît, implora Stiles. Rien qu'une seule.

L'homme sembla hésiter puis finalement il céda.

-Okay. Mais pas un jour de plus. Samedi après-midi tu partiras.

_Trois jours plus tard..._

Stiles sentait que finalement Scott et son père avaient raison. Quitter la ville lui permettrait de mettre quelques temps ses problèmes à l'écart. Il souffrait trop ici. Isolé, nerveux, toujours sur ses gardes. S'attendant à voir surgir Roger Hill à chaque coin de couloir. Une équipe de policiers arpentaient même les bâtiments du lycée au cas où l'évadé voudrait tenter un geste désespéré en prenant des otages. Enfin, c'est ce que disait la rumeur et ce que son père lui avait déclaré. Il restait toutefois un peu dubitatif, se demandant si cette hypothétique prise d'otage n'était pas un prétexte pour le surveiller lui, le fils du Shérif, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

En fait, il n'en savait rien et ne voulait même pas savoir. Car, malgré la gravité de la situation, Stiles consacrait toute son attention à Derek.

Ce dernier était revenu en classe cette semaine. Mais il semblait toujours aussi mal. C'était à un point tel que Stiles s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises s'il n'allait pas faire un malaise. Il était presque plus blanc que lui maintenant, lui qui était toujours si magnifiquement bronzé. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux faisaient peine à voir. Ils donnaient l'impression que Derek était en pleine dépression.

Stiles le savait avec certitude maintenant. Son humeur n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre dans un état pareil pour une situation qu'il avait créée lui-même. Et puis il n'avait pas réussi une seule fois à croiser son regard en deux jours de cours.

Ça faisait mal.

Pour ne rien arranger, tous les progrès réalisés avec l'aide de Morell semblaient stagner et Stiles peinait à mobiliser suffisamment d'énergie pour continuer dans la voie de sa reconstruction.

Soudain l'objet de ses pensées apparut à quelques mètres de lui, marchant dans sa direction. Il sentit son cœur faire des siennes alors qu'il continuait d'avancer de son pas le plus digne.

Plus qu'un mètre de distance.

Toujours pas de regard.

Derek le dépassa. Ils s'étaient seulement croisés.

L'aîné continua de marcher dans son dos et Stiles fit de même, le cœur lourd. Ils s'ignoraient.

-...ilinski...

Il tourna la tête dans la direction de l'éclat de voix, il avisa Eric et Keith en train de le fixer. C'était sûr qu'ils manigançaient quelque chose. Leurs messes basses reprirent de plus belle et il s'éloigna, affichant un air de parfaite indifférence.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

En fait, Stiles remarqua que cette semaine, c'était Erica qui n'était pas là. Elle séchait tous les cours et personne ne faisait aucune remarque là-dessus. L'hyperactif essayait bien d'entendre quelques conversations pour se mettre au courant mais même Scott ne savait rien.

-J'espère pour vous que vous avez bien révisé, déclara le professeur d'histoire en distribuant des copies dans les rangs. Cette note comptera d'autant plus que le sujet est au même niveau de difficulté que votre examen de fin d'année. Alors, si vous réussissez aujourd'hui, vous réussirez très certainement vos examens.

Stiles examina la copie qu'on venait de lui distribuer et commença à la remplir distraitement. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'esprit à des choses aussi inintéressantes. Il avait plus important à faire.

Maintenant, seul le silence régnait dans la salle de classe. Tout le monde semblait plongé dans son travail. Stiles laissa son crayon suspendu dans le vide alors qu'il observait les élèves assis à l'arrière de la classe. Son regard trouva immédiatement Derek qui paraissait dédaigner complètement sa feuille. Les bras croisés sur son bureau et le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, il regardait vaguement à l'extérieur en tenant sa joue dans sa main. Il ne semblait plus vraiment se trouver dans le monde réel.

Stiles s'inquiéta soudain. C'était pas possible d'être dans un état pareil.

Et si Laura ou Peter avaient eu un accident? Ce serait catastrophique pour Derek. Parce qu'en y réfléchissant, Stiles avait conclu que Derek ne pouvait avoir menti sur tout. Il avait peut-être brodé ou exagéré quelques éléments mais il n'avait tout de même plus de parents. Il était réellement orphelin.

Ensuite Stiles s'était demandé si Peter et Laura étaient au courant pour le pari. Après réflexion, il pensait que non.

Un tapotement sur sa copie le fit se retourner. Le professeur s'était approché et l'observait fixement en lui intimant silencieusement de travailler.

-Allez monsieur Stilinski. Je suis certain que vous y arriverez, l'encouragea-t-il à voix basse en s'éloignant dans les rangs.

L'adolescent baissa la tête sur le devoir et recommença à remplir le questionnaire. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette impression d'être épié. Il baissa son crayon et se tourna rapidement vers le fond de la classe. Derek le regardait enfin. Pourtant il aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas finalement. Parce que l'expression de ses yeux lui remua les tripes. Il écarquilla les siens, son cœur accélérant brutalement. Derek semblait totalement désemparé.

Stiles pivota brusquement pour ne plus faire face à ce spectacle affolant.

Aussitôt il entendit une chaise crisser sur le sol de la classe et tomber. Tout le monde se tourna dans la direction du bruit mais celui qui en était l'auteur courait déjà entre les tables pour fuir la salle de classe.

-Monsieur Hale! S'exclama le professeur en faisant un geste dans la direction de l'élève. Revenez ici!

Boyd et Isaac s'étaient déjà levés et partaient à la poursuite de leur ami.

-Monsieur Boyd! Monsieur Lahey! S'écria Edwards. Revenez!

Le professeur tenta sans succès de rétablir le silence dans la classe et partit rejoindre ses trois élèves dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui un brouhaha incrédule et curieux.

Stiles resta figé au milieu de l'agitation ambiante.

Que venait-il de se passer?


	58. Je déteste cet homme

Stiles ne revit plus Derek de la matinée. Ce dernier ne vint pas à la deuxième heure d'histoire et ne vint pas non plus au cours d'Harris. L'hyperactif se retrouvait donc en chimie, à se ronger les sangs, sans avoir aucune nouvelle.

Il regarda vers l'arrière. Seuls Boyd et Isaac étaient là. Le groupe s'étiolait. Mais qu'avaient-ils? D'où venait cette épidémie?

-Monsieur Lahey, prenez la place de Bells, commanda Harris en pointant la chaise à côté de Stiles.

-On est déjà deux, voulut protester Isaac en désignant Boyd à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi trouvez-vous toujours que j'ai l'air de faire une proposition? Rétorqua le professeur en relevant les sourcils.

Lahey poussa un soupir exaspéré et ramassa ses affaires pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Stiles. Il plissa les yeux dans sa direction avant de l'ignorer tout bonnement. Harris commença son cours sans rien ajouter de plus

Impossible pour Stiles de se concentrer correctement avec un voisin qu'il avait envie d'assaillir de questions, la majorité d'entre elles concernant Derek. Mais il hésitait à lui adresser la parole après ce qui s'était passé avec son leader...

Il grimaça.

Était-il possible qu'Isaac ne soit pas au courant? En y réfléchissant, il était même probable qu'il n'ait pas vu la vidéo, sinon il aurait eu un autre comportement à son égard. Déjà, l'expression de son regard permettait de confirmer cette hypothèse.

Peut-être que les problèmes de Derek l'avaient empêché de la leur montrer? Il espérait que ce soit bien le cas.

-Pourquoi tu nous évites? Questionna Isaac sans quitter le tableau du regard.

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Pardon?

-Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu nous évitais, grogna son voisin, les dents serrées à l'extrême.

-Peut-être parce que Derek est un gros connard? Murmura Stiles d'un ton hargneux, alors qu'une bouffée de colère menaçait de l'étouffer à moitié.

Rien que le fait d'entendre sa voix l'avait mis dans une rage folle, sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Et qu'il lui ait posé cette question en plus?!

-Hey, tu te calmes là, s'énerva le cadet à son tour en gardant sa voix la plus basse possible. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, t'as pas le droit de dire de la merde sur lui.

-Tout ce qu'il a fait  _pour_ moi? Nan mais t'es malade?! Tu voudrais peut-être que je le remercie pour  _ça_?

Isaac avait l'air vraiment en colère maintenant.

-T'es vraiment qu'un ingrat. Tu ne mérites pas son intérêt, dit-il avec un air dégoûté.

-Quoi? Marmonna Stiles bouche bée. Son... Intérêt?

-Pfff... Toi, on peut dire que t'es le roi des connards! Grinça Isaac. Tu flirtes, tu dragues, et après tu t'étonnes que tu l'aies foutue en l'air! Maintenant, ce serait bien que t'assumes ce que t'as fait. Si tu ne veux pas, alors dis-le lui. Mais ne laisse pas les choses traîner comme ça.

Stiles n'était plus du tout certain de bien suivre la conversation. Évidemment, il ne voulait pas le montrer. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, voilà qu'il apprenait maintenant que les autres étaient au courant pour Derek et lui? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

-Et si je suis quand même intéressé? Demanda-t-il.

-Bah, alors arrête de jouer au con et va le lui dire au lieu de l'éviter. Quand tu l'as rembarrée la semaine dernière, ça l'a complètement démoralisée. Alors tu règles ton problème avec Derek et après tu vas t'occuper de ton histoire de cœur. C'est chiant à la fin.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il venait bien de différencier son conflit avec Derek de ses affaires de couple, non? Il devait y avoir un malentendu quelque part.

-Je crois qu'on ne parl-

-Stilinski. Au tableau, ordonna Harris tout à coup.

Stiles sursauta et regarda tout autour de lui avant de se lever vivement.

Il allait devoir mettre tout ça au clair, faute de passer certainement à côté de quelque chose de très très gros.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Une personne peut repousser ou devenir hostile à toute relation sociale après une déception, qu'elle soit amicale ou amoureuse, expliqua Morell. C'est la même chose que la souffrance. Elle change la perception du quotidien, la manière de voir les choses. Pourtant les sentiments restent. C'est difficile de s'en débarrasser car ils survivent grâce aux souvenirs dont nous les nourrissons. Et plus nous parlons de cette personne, plus nous entretenons l'amour qu'on lui porte. C'est une constante psychologique indépendante de l'âge, du milieu ou même de l'époque.

-Voilà! La coupa Stiles en se penchant sur sa chaise. C'est pour ça que l'on va tout de suite clore le sujet. On va éviter de parler de cette personne pour que je puisse enfin l'oublier.

-Mais en avez-vous réellement envie? Vous m'avez confié vous inquiéter lorsqu'elle n'était pas au lycée et vous m'avez même avoué relire ses messages tous les soirs-

-J'ai dit de temps en temps. Pas tous les soirs, rétorqua l'adolescent boudeur en croisant les bras.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance de savoir à quelle fréquence vous l'avez fait. Ce qui importe c'est de savoir que vous semblez penser chaque minute à cette personne. Il faut de votre part une réelle volonté de changement pour que vous parveniez à vous résigner afin de tourner la page.

-J'ai fait des recherches hier soir, déclara Stiles en enfonçant ses poings au fond de ses poches. Apparemment, quand on n'arrive pas à s'arrêter de penser à quelqu'un, c'est qu'il pense à nous. Vous croyez que c'est vrai ?

-Et vous? Le croyez-vous ?

L'hyperactif prit un air ennuyé et mâchonna sa joue en plissant les yeux dans la direction de Morell.

-J'ai l'espoir qu'il y ait une part de vérité là-dedans.

-Ce n'est pas bon de garder espoir dans ce genre de situation. Il faut accepter que l'autre parte et ne se préoccupe plus de vous.

-Y a pas eu de décès quand même. On dirait que vous me demandez de faire mon deuil.

-C'est exactement cela, affirma Morell. Il faut faire son deuil.

-Vous êtes censée me remonter le moral pour empêcher que j'entre dans les statistiques des adolescents dépressifs qui se tranchent les veines, pas me pousser à me suicider par désespoir, répliqua Stiles.

-Mon travail consiste à vous guider pour que vous puissiez voir la réalité, rectifia la psychologue. Cependant l'œil perçoit uniquement ce que l'esprit est prêt à comprendre et votre fonctionnement altère considérablement votre perception de cette réalité.

-Bah, dites-moi tout ce que vous voulez que je sache au lieu d'essayer de me le faire deviner.

-Les meilleurs professeurs ne sont pas ceux qui vous montrent ce qu'il faut voir mais ceux qui vous disent où regarder, cita Morell en se penchant en avant.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que vous fassiez ou l'un, ou l'autre, maugréa Stiles en regardant par la fenêtre.

La psychologue soupira discrètement.

-Je crois que nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Elle se leva et lui aussi.

-Avez-vous au moins essayé d'écrire?

-Mouais. Ça m'a un peu aidé certains jours, avoua-t-il.

Elle sourit en ouvrant la porte.

-Au revoir Stiles. Portez-vous bien.

Il s'avança dans la salle d'attente mais elle prit encore une fois la parole.

-Vous devriez manger des pêches.

-Quoi?

Il se tourna vers elle, intrigué.

-Ça aide à faire disparaître les cernes, dit-elle avant de refermer sa porte avec un sourire.

Il haussa les épaules pour lui-même et sortit.

C'était l'heure de rentrer enfin à la maison pour vérifier si son père allait bien.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

-Madame Campbell accepte exceptionnellement de te reprendre en charge pour la durée qui nous arrangera, informa le shérif en arrivant dans la cuisine, son portable à la main. Elle va tenter de te trouver une place au dortoir mais ça risque de s'avérer difficile. Si ça ne va pas, j'essaierai de te trouver une chambre d'étudiant près de l'établissement.

Stiles mordit sans appétit dans sa tartine. L'échéance approchait irrémédiablement. Bientôt il quitterait de nouveau Beacon Hills pour retourner à l'internat. Et ce n'était même pas de sa faute. Tout lui échappait. Était-il encore maître de sa vie? Sûrement pas, puisque tout le monde décidait à sa place.

-Je ne veux pas y retourner..., murmura l'adolescent en baissant la tête vers ses mains.

-Je sais. Mais il le faut, fiston.

Stiles soupira et noua ses doigts.

-Je n'ai même pas le choix... Tout le monde me dit ce que je dois faire et je n'ai jamais mon mot à dire. Scott, Morell, toi... Vous voulez tous que je parte. Et des fois je me demande si c'est uniquement pour ma sécurité...

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? S'agaça son père. Qu'on ne veut plus de toi? Ça n'a aucun sens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es mis cette idée en tête.

-En fait je suis sûr que vous voulez surtout que je parte à cause de ma rupture.

-C'est certain qu'elle t'a fait du mal et qu'un nouvel air te fera du bien.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie d'un nouvel air? Si je veux qu'on se remette ensemble? Parce qu'à force de voir tout le monde insister pour que je tourne la page, c'est tout ce que ça me donne envie de faire. J'ai envie de pardonner et puis d'oublier pour refaire exactement la même erreur. Tant mieux si ça vous fait tous chier. D'autant que plus ça va, plus je suis persuadé de ne pas avoir tout compris dans cette histoire.

-Je vois ça, s'énerva le shérif pour de bon. D'ailleurs si tu avais tout compris tu ne dirais pas de telles stupidités.

Stiles grogna contre sa tasse et la vida d'un trait avant de quitter la pièce pour clore la conversation.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Quelqu'un peut répondre à ma question? Demanda le professeur de maths en observant ses élèves l'air ravi.

Les nombreux regards fuyants firent s'agrandir son sourire.

Stiles, lui, s'en fichait pas mal puisqu'il admirait plutôt la vue depuis la fenêtre. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça ces derniers temps. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait observer ce qui se passait sur le parking et ça l'arrangeait bien.

En effet, ni Derek, ni Erica n'étaient là ce matin. Et il espérait bien voir le premier arriver. L'idée de passer ses deux derniers jours au lycée sans le voir lui était insupportable. En plus, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune photo de lui. Pas une seule. Il aurait dû en profiter quand il en était encore temps. Maintenant, il devrait se contenter de son seul souvenir.

-Monsieur Stilinski peut-être? Au lieu de rêvasser. Allez, au tableau.

-Mais c'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir m'y envoyer tout le temps? Ils se sont donné le mot ou quoi ? Grommela Stiles en se levant, les mains dans les poches. Je suis pas le seul bon élève de la classe quand même...

Il prit une craie et observa quelques secondes l'équation avant de lever la main pour commencer à écrire. Au même moment, on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et Stiles s'immobilisa.

-Monsieur Hale, vous avez quinze minutes de retard, reprocha le professeur.

Derek s'avança et posa un mot d'excuse sur le bureau avant de tourner la tête vers l'adulte pour voir s'il en acceptait le motif.

Stiles restait figé, le bras en l'air, à fixer Derek qui finit par l'observer en retour. Il ne fut pas étonné de tressaillir face à ses yeux toujours aussi envoûtants.

-Merci. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, déclara le professeur en brisant par ces mots le contact visuel entre les deux garçons.

Derek hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers le fond de la salle sous le regard pensif de Stiles.

-Eh bien monsieur Stilinski, on rêvasse encore?

L'hyperactif grimaça puis retourna à son équation.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles vérifia que les vestiaires étaient vides avant d'y entrer. Il avait contacté Scott pour discuter de choses importantes. Ce dernier lui avait suggéré de venir un peu après l'entraînement. En effet, le capitaine de l'équipe de crosse voulait discuter avec Finstock à l'issue de la séance et en avait déduit qu'il serait le dernier à rejoindre les vestiaires. Ce serait donc le moment idéal pour une rencontre discrète avec son meilleur ami.

Stiles se pointa, alors que Scott retirait son équipement, debout près de son casier.

-Scottie! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi! Enfin plus précisément, j'ai besoin de ta popularité et du fait que tu sois bien placé pour dégoter tout un tas d'informations ultra-confidentielles! Mais ça revient au même.

-T'es intéressé toi, maintenant? Se moqua le cadet en enlevant son maillot de l'équipe de crosse. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Est-ce que tu as les moyens de consulter les motifs d'excuses des élèves absents?

-Les secrétaires s'en occupent, pourquoi?

-Tu me poses vraiment cette question? Répliqua Stiles en haussant un sourcil. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi Derek n'est jamais en cours.

Scott se racla la gorge en affichant un air gêné avant de ranger ses protections dans son casier.

-Toi, tu sais quelque chose, comprit l'aîné, le regard soupçonneux.

Son ami grimaça et se tourna pour ne pas lui faire face.

-Allez, dis-le moi Scott. Et je veux savoir pour Reyes aussi. Et aussi tout ce que tu sauras sur leurs absences. Je veux aussi connaître tout ce que tu pourras trouver sur Derek.

-Tu fais vraiment une fixette sur ce mec. Franchement, tu devrais arrêter... Il te mérite pas, grogna le cadet.

-Mais je crois qu'il... Enfin j'ai l'impression de ne pas tout savoir. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que ce qui s'est passé l'autre après-midi cache quelque chose de pas net. Il n'a pas pu avoir son portable tout ce temps-

-Euh...de quoi tu parles? L'interrompit Scott en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quoi cette histoire de portable?

-Ah? Eh bien... Rien... Rien... Mais plus j'y repense et plus il y a d'incohérences. Il faut que je sache la vérité sur cette histoire.

-Sois clair, Stiles. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu attends de moi, hésita Scott.

-Des infos! S'exclama Stiles. Lydia, elle sait tout sur tout le monde, non? Elle devrait avoir des infos sur ce qu'il se passe! Interroge la discrètement, je sais pas moi. Mais aide-moi, s'il te plaît!

-Je ne sais pas si...

Stiles soupira et se mit à genoux devant Scott.

-Je t'en supplie à genoux Scottie, mon frère. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras en échange.

Scott parut intéressé.

-Vraiment tout?

-Absolument. Tant que ça n'implique pas le sacrifice d'une vie humaine ou animale ni un délire sexuel, ça me va, rectifia Stiles.

Scott rit.

-Je n'irai pas jusque-là quand même. Mais tu te rends compte que Lydia risque de me griller très facilement? Elle est loin d'être stupide.

-Je t'en supplie, gémit Stiles pour le faire craquer.

Il mit ses mains sur les pieds de Scott pour avoir un appui.

-S'il te plaît! Je t'en implore! Pense qu'il ne me reste plus que trois jours de liberté avant de devoir retourner en prison!

L'argument, énoncé seulement à moitié sur le ton de la plaisanterie, sembla toucher Scott dont le sourire s'estompa.

-Okay, céda-t-il. Mais n'oublie pas que tu m'en dois une alors.

Stiles sourit puis souffla de soulagement.

-Par contre, reprit Scott. Tu ne voudrais pas te lever? Notre position est un peu... comment dire... équivoque?

-C'est pour montrer ta supériorité dans notre arrangement. Je suis ton toutou bien gentil et bien obéissant.

Le cadet posa sa main sur la tête de Stiles pour la tapoter comme il l'aurait fait pour celle d'un animal de compagnie puis finit de s'habiller. L'hyperactif se releva en s'époussetant.

-Objectivement, tu as remarqué quelque chose de spécial entre Derek et moi? Interrogea-t-il curieux.

-Non. Rien du tout, répondit Scott trop rapidement pour ne pas paraître suspect.

-Scottie... Dis-le moi...

Ce dernier sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant qu'il fermait son sac.

-En fait, j'ai bien vu qu'il te regardait de temps en temps. Je l'avoue. Mais ça ne veut rien dire avec lui ! Impossible de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Il pouvait aussi bien mentalement se moquer de toi ou t'insulter ou je ne sais quoi d'autre...

-Donc, tu ne sais pas... Ça pourrait être n'importe quel sentiment, tu n'en saurais rien c'est ça?

-Ah non! Se défendit Scott. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas bon!

-Mais enfin, pourquoi tenez-vous tous tellement à ce que ce soit forcément terminé entre nous? C'est pas croyable ça!

-Peut-être parce qu'on veut seulement ton bonheur, contra son ami en prenant son sac sur son épaule.

-Et si mon bonheur, il était avec lui?

-Écoute Stiles, ce mec est un aimant à emmerdes. Il va juste te faire plonger avec lui. Faut que tu lâches l'affaire. Il est trop... sombre pour toi. Il gâche ta personnalité. Il t'étouffe.

-Je suis sûr qu'au fond il n'est pas comme ça. Il a une part de bonté en lui.

-Stiles... Il y a des rumeurs..., ajouta Scott d'un ton grave. Elles sont effrayantes... Vraiment. Il ne faut pas le fréquenter.

-Des rumeurs? Répéta Stiles incrédule. Quelles rumeurs? Que disent-elles?

-On dit qu'il aurait tué une fille, confia le cadet.

-C'est n'importe quoi. C'est pas parce qu'il s'habille en noir, qu'il est motard et qu'il ne se montre pas sympathique avec tout le monde que c'est forcément un tueur en série.

-Ton père est shérif. Tu as accès à des informations que personne d'autre ne peut avoir dans la ville. Tu as cet atout, utilise-le. Vérifie.

-Mais je te dis qu'il n'a rien fait! Il n'est pas du genre à tuer, tenta de se rassurer Stiles.

-Elle s'appelait Paige. Elle était au collège de Beacon Hills.

-Paige? J'ai entendu le cousin de Lydia en parler un jour. C'était qui?

-Paige Krasikeva, une violoncelliste de la troupe du collège. C'était la petite-amie de Derek à l'époque. Elle est morte pendant la dernière année. Tu n'étais déjà plus là, précisa Scott.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était avec elle à sa mort que c'est-

-Quoi? Le coupa le plus jeune avec affolement. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? Il était avec elle?

Un poids énorme tomba sur l'estomac de Stiles. Derek lui avait-il fait une vraie confidence?

-Bah... J'en sais rien moi! Se défendit-il. T'avais l'air de dire ça comme s'il y avait des preuves. Je me suis dit que-

-Stiles, le stoppa son cadet avec un air grave.

Scott le prit par les épaules en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Derek t'a dit qu'il était avec elle quand elle est morte? Réponds-moi!

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et secoua négativement la tête.

-Il m'a rien dit, mentit-il. Je disais ça en l'air.

-Je sais que tu mens. Tu n'as pas dit ça par hasard. Tu l'as entendu quelque part.

-Je te dis que non, insista Stiles.

-S'il t'a dit ça, pense à ce que ça implique. Il a toujours nié avoir été avec elle lors de son décès, imagine un peu ce que ça voudrait dire...

L'hyperactif détourna les yeux. Il voulait bien admettre que c'était troublant. Mais... Il pouvait aussi y avoir un malentendu. Peut-être qu'il ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce que Derek lui avait dit dans la forêt quand il parlait de sa famille. Ou alors il lui avait menti sur le rôle qu'il avait joué.

Hélas, on ne pouvait écarter une dernière possibilité. Il aurait obtenu, sans le savoir, les aveux d'un meurtrier. Meurtrier avec lequel il avait couché et duquel il était toujours éperdument amoureux.

Il était pas dans la merde.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Il faut toujours se méfier, si je puis le dire ainsi, des récits à la première personne. Quelqu'un pourrait me dire pour quelle raison? Demanda le professeur de littérature. Miss Geer?

-C'est parce qu'on n'a qu'un seul avis, donc on n'est pas sûr d'avoir la vraie version des faits.

-Oui, comme avec notre ami Marlow dans  _Au cœur des ténèbres,_  précisa l'adulte. Il n'est pas un narrateur fiable car nous ne disposons que de son point de vue. Ceci peut, bien entendu, être transposé à notre quotidien. Il ne faut jamais oublier qu'il y a toujours trois versions d'un événement: la vôtre, celle des autres et la «  _vérité_  ». Mais qu'est-ce que la «  _vérité_  » seriez-vous en droit de demander…

Stiles fit la moue en entendant cela et son attention dériva du discours monotone de l'enseignant vers son problème immédiat. Derek et ses « _secrets_ ». Derek et sa saleté de pari. Derek et sa copine, morte dans ses bras alors que -d'après Scott- il aurait déclaré le contraire aux flics.

Quelle vérité Stiles préférerait-il finalement ? Celle qui faisait clairement passer Derek pour un menteur ? Que ce soit sur la prétendue vidéo ou au sujet de sa présence pendant la mort de sa copine. À moins que, dans ce deuxième cas, il ait eu les meilleures raisons du monde pour avoir été là, tout en préférant le cacher à la police.

Quel merdier. Il fallait pourtant qu'il parle avec Derek, c'était devenu une nécessité. Et dans cette perspective il ne pouvait imaginer qu'une seule vérité. Celle qui innocentait au maximum son ex-amant concernant son prétendu meurtre, et surtout celle qui démentirait l'histoire de ce foutu pari.

Il voulait y croire.

Naïvement, l'hyperactif croisa les doigts sous son bureau.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Mais vous savez c'que c'est qu'une raquette au moins? Hurla le coach en récupérant sans ménagement l'équipement d'un élève trop maladroit à son goût. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Greenberg! Même ma grand-mère joue mieux que toi. Et surtout va planquer ta tête d'abruti dans un coin du gymnase! Je veux plus te voir!

Rouge de fureur, le coach donna un grand coup de sifflet pour interrompre toutes les équipes. Les élèves obéirent et observèrent leur prof en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait encore.

-Ouvrez tous les choux fleurs qui vous servent d'oreilles et écoutez-moi bien! Vous êtes des in-ca-pa-bles! Alors, pour vous aider à progresser ne serait-ce qu'un peu, nous allons procéder à une petite démonstration.

Ça sentait mauvais. Très mauvais.

-Argent et Hale, ensemble.

Il y eut des inspirations ébahies. Le coach était suicidaire. Tout le monde le comprenait là, maintenant.

-Whittemore et Bilinski, même chose.

Stiles resta immobile. Pétrifié. Il ne pouvait pas faire équipe avec ce mec alors que ce dernier avait commandité son presque meurtre! Ben oui, même s'il était toujours vivant, c'était certainement pas grâce à Jackson. Par contre, c'était bien à cause de lui qu'il avait failli finir, dégoûté à vie de la baignade et du baseball!

L'hyperactif leva la main avec incertitude.

-Euh... Excusez-moi... Est-ce que ce serait possible de choisir quelqu'un d'autre?

Nouvelles exclamations horrifiées. Stiles était-il suicidaire pour contester des ordres directs du coach?

-File sur le terrain illico presto ou je t'y conduis moi-même à coups de pieds dans le cul! Beugla le coach.

Stiles leva les mains en signe de paix et se plaça à côté de Jackson. Il avait bien choisi les équipes. Que des gens qui se haïssaient entre eux. Enfin à part Jackson et Allison, mais comme ils étaient adversaires, ça ne comptait pas.

-Alors maintenant, vous allez voir d'un côté ceux qui savent jouer, et de l'autre ceux qu'il ne faut surtout pas imiter, expliqua le coach d'une voix forte. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser qui sont les boulets.

Stiles grimaça.

-Je proteste! S'écria Jackson. Pourquoi c'est moi qui me tape Stilinski alors? Je ne suis pas nul moi!

-Oh que si, rétorqua Finstock. Tu es peut-être doué avec une crosse en main mais dès que tu tiens autre chose, c'est moins fameux.

-Il faut poser la question à Lydia pour ça, commenta Keith rigolard. Qu'en dis-tu  _cousine_?

Jackson devint rouge de colère lorsqu'il vit le petit sourire de sa copine. Il allait faire un malheur.

Stiles s'éloigna discrètement de quelques pas. Son partenaire écumait de rage, menaçant d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre. S'agissait de ne pas se prendre en pleine poire un coup de raquette, involontaire ou non.

-Mettez-vous en place. L'équipe de nullos est au service.

Stiles sursauta en entendant Jackson grogner. Ce dernier prit le volant, donnant quelques coups dans le vide pour démontrer sa maîtrise de la raquette ainsi que la puissance de son geste. En face, Derek et Allison ne paraissaient pas impressionnés pour un sou. D'ailleurs le premier regardait plutôt dans la direction de Stiles qui l'ignorait de son mieux.

-Bon, tu le lances bientôt ton volant? S'impatienta le coach.

Jackson le jeta en l'air puis le laissa flotter un court instant avant de le frapper de toutes ses forces. Stiles suivit la trajectoire des yeux.

Jusqu'au milieu du filet.

-C'était...Glorieux, fit-il remarquer, jubilant intérieurement.

Il entendit quelques ricanements moqueurs et des sifflets. Jackson venait de se foutre la honte tout seul. Les oreilles du garçon rougirent d'un coup, c'était assez cocasse. Honte ou fureur peu importait.

-Et après tu demandes pourquoi t'es dans l'équipe des boulets..., le provoqua Stiles d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que son coéquipier l'entende.

Le coach applaudit en avançant vers eux, des larmes de rire au coin des yeux.

-Merci beaucoup pour ce magnifique exemple Whittemore. On pouvait pas rêver mieux pour inaugurer cette démonstration des techniques à éviter.

Il prit Jackson par l'épaule et se pencha vers lui pour désigner le filet.

-Il faut viser au-dessus du truc que tu vois, là. Sinon on ne peut pas jouer. Tu comprends? Le railla-t-il en lui frottant le haut du crâne.

Jackson ne parut apprécier que modérément le ton et l'attitude du professeur. Il se dégagea avec brusquerie de la prise et partit récupérer la cause de son humiliation au milieu du terrain.

-Allez, on va laisser Bilinski se ridiculiser aussi, commenta le coach avec un rictus. Chacun son tour.

L'argument convainquit Jackson qui tendit le volant à Stiles. Ce dernier plissa les yeux lorsque son coéquipier s'approcha et hésita à le griffer au passage " _sans le faire exprès_ ". Finalement il choisit de remettre à plus tard ses petites vengeances puériles étant donné l'état de fureur manifeste dans lequel semblait se trouver Jackson.

Stiles se mit en position. Il ne devait pas rater son service. Il se concentra en tirant légèrement la langue et vit pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps un petit sourire prendre place sur les lèvres de Derek. Encouragé, il tira. Son honneur était sauf. Il était passé de l'autre côté.

Mais Derek smasha immédiatement et ni lui ni Jackson ne virent passer le volant.

-Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer, déclara le coach avec un sourire ravi.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Assis par terre autour du terrain où jouaient Allison, Derek, Jackson et Stiles, toute la classe et Finstock applaudissaient le nouvel exploit du plus jeune d'entre eux.

-Non mais t'as deux mains gauches ou quoi? Reprocha Jackson à Stiles qui n'avait strictement rien fait pour justifier cette remarque.

L'hyperactif s'apprêtait à hurler à l'injustice, étant donné que c'était son andouille de coéquipier qui venait de louper la réception du dernier smash d'Allison, quand une raquette frôla son oreille.

-Espèce de cinglé! S'écria-t-il en pointant l'autre du doigt, levant lui aussi sa raquette dans l'intention affichée de s'en servir à d'autres fins que celle du jeu.

Toujours en s'étranglant de rire, le coach se leva difficilement dans l'objectif de séparer les deux coéquipiers. Mais alors qu'il arrivait à leur niveau, les portes du gymnase s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Stiles se tourna dans la direction des responsables de cette interruption qui arrivaient en courant. Finstock redevint immédiatement sérieux en reconnaissant les uniformes de police des deux hommes. Il se dirigea vers eux afin de s'éloigner des élèves. Ceux-ci manifestaient bruyamment leur curiosité, clairement alimentée par la profession des nouveaux venus.

Stiles lâcha brusquement sa raquette, oubliant tout de son début de dispute avec Jackson. Il vit un des agents regarder dans sa direction et sentit son cœur faire un arrêt. Ils étaient là pour lui. Que se passait-il? Son père...?

Il courut vers eux, affolé.

-… Urgence.

Ils s'interrompirent dès que Stiles arriva près d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il sans préambule.

-Veuillez nous laisser quelques minutes, que nous puissions discuter avec votre enseignant, monsieur Stilinski, pria l'un des policiers.

Son collègue parut surpris par cette intervention. Il se pencha vers lui et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille puis il s'adressa une dernière fois au coach.

-Nous devons parler à monsieur Stilinski quelques instants. Permettez-vous...?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, accepta instantanément Finstock, avec un air adulte que Stiles ne lui connaissait pas.

Il retourna près des élèves pour tenter de ramener le calme et leur laisser l'occasion de parler sans témoin.

-Il y a un problème avec mon père?

-Non aucun, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais Hill a été vu dans les environs, l'informa le policier à voix basse. Nous sommes chargés de votre protection.

-Il y a un risque qu'il agisse?

-Nous n'écartons aucune possibilité. D'autant que la sécurité autour de votre père est trop importante pour qu'il se risque à quoi que ce soit en ce qui le concerne.

-Alors il va s'en prendre à moi..., souffla Stiles. Qu'en pense mon père?

-Il aurait voulu une équipe plus nombreuse pour encadrer l'établissement mais nous sommes en manque d'effectif.

-Il serait plus sûr que nous quittions cet endroit alors, répondit le cadet. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des victimes par ma faute.

Les deux policiers semblèrent approuver.

-Le shérif a parlé de cette solution mais s'inquiétait que vous refusiez.

-Il faut d'abord que je me change, fit remarquer Stiles en désignant sa tenue de sport.

-Je vous accompagne, déclara un des deux agents.

-Pendant ce temps je vais informer votre professeur, ajouta l'autre.

Stiles suivit son accompagnateur et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Derek qui était maintenant en compagnie d'Isaac et Boyd. Il le regardait aussi. Stiles n'eut absolument aucun doute sur sa posture et sur son expression. Son ex ne comprenait pas et il s'inquiétait. Et là, Stiles réalisa.

S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Derek par sa faute il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Alors il détourna les yeux et se dépêcha d'aller se préparer pour quitter rapidement le terrain de sport.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ce n'est que provisoire, dit le shérif. J'ai réussi à libérer une équipe pour demain.

-Et pour samedi? Questionna Stiles.

-Ils patrouilleront autour du gymnase. Ils seront assez nombreux pour sécuriser efficacement les lieux.

-J'ai l'impression d'être le gosse du Président des États-Unis, maugréa l'hyperactif en croisant les bras. Je n'ai plus aucune liberté.

-Ça pourrait être bien pire crois-moi, répliqua le shérif en soupirant. Mais bientôt tu n'auras plus à t'en soucier.

Stiles baissa la tête.

-Tu me feras revenir si jamais vous le chopez, n'est-ce pas? Vérifia l'adolescent d'une toute petite voix.

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça, répondit l'aîné, passant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son fils.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes encore de m'avoir donné une seconde chance?

Le shérif secoua la tête.

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Et crois-moi, j'aimerais beaucoup te garder avec moi, ici.

L'hyperactif serra doucement la main de son père. Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout. Ce n'était la faute de personne.

Enfin si, tout ce merdier c'était de la faute de Roger Hill. Ce foutu Roger Hill.


	59. Je veux y croire

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Stiles termina de fermer sa valise en soupirant. Aujourd'hui serait son dernier jour à Beacon Hills.

Derek était venu en cours la veille. Ça l'avait rassuré mais ça l'avait pas rendu plus heureux! Car il avait compris que le temps qui restait s'avérait bien trop court pour qu'il puisse connaître la vérité sur leur histoire. Pourtant c'était sûr, Derek lui avait menti. D'abord, le mec qu'il aimait ne pouvait pas être un monstre.

Et puis, y avait décidément trop d'incohérences dans le comportement et dans les propos, entre le Derek qu'il avait fréquenté " _en couple_ " pendant un mois, et celui de cette fin d'après-midi cauchemardesque où Scott avait récupéré Stiles au hangar, à l'état de loque.

Premièrement, son ex-amant n'avait pas besoin de se confier autant à lui et de manière aussi sincère. Parce qu'il avait voulu lui faire croire que ses confidences étaient pure invention mais Stiles avait vérifié, les dossiers de son père avaient été longuement épluchés en cachette et le rapport de police avait parlé. Tout était vrai. Sa mère, sa petite sœur, Kate, l'accident volontaire. Concernant Paige, il n'avait encore rien trouvé et ça risquait pas de changer étant donné son départ loin de Beacon Hills.

Ensuite, il n'avait pas besoin de coucher avec lui autant de fois juste pour gagner son prétendu pari. D'après Derek, il devait le baiser pour gagner, mais alors pourquoi avoir passé autant de moments intimes ensemble dans ce cas? Seulement pour lui donner confiance...? Sans oublier que, bien souvent, Derek ne lui demandait rien en retour du plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Ce " _pas-si-petit-détail_ " se trouvait quand même un peu hors du domaine de la " _mise en confiance_ ", non?

Et enfin il y avait le dernier point, le plus important à ses yeux. Derek l'avait abordé pendant les vacances d'été. Comment aurait-il pu planifier un pari avec sa bande à cette époque-là alors qu'il ne savait même pas qui était Stiles ou qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard pendant l'année scolaire.

Les souvenirs de Stiles s'embrouillaient. Derek avait-il prétendu avoir fait ce pari il y a si longtemps? Et sinon alors, il l'aurait fait pendant l'année? Mais dans ce cas, au début, pendant les vacances, il était sincère!

Il soupira, nostalgique. Qu'est-ce que Derek avait été tendre à cette époque-là ! À l'évocation de ces moments, il se sentait fondre.

Bah de toute façon, ça n'avait plus guère d'importance puisqu'il partait aujourd'hui et n'avait aucune certitude quant à son retour. Il devait se résoudre à ne jamais connaître la vérité.

Alors il pouvait bien se faire un film, non?

-Tu as terminé de ranger tes affaires? Demanda le shérif en arrivant.

-Oui.

-Je vais les charger dans la voiture pour tout à l'heure. Après, je t'emmènerai directement au lycée.

Stiles hocha la tête docilement. Même s'il n'en pensait pas moins.

Une répétition et ce serait était terminé. Adieu liberté.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

C'était sûrement une des plus importantes répétitions avant le spectacle. L'échéance approchait. Et aujourd'hui, en plus de répéter, ils essayaient les costumes. Stiles craignait de se faire trucider par l'équipe qui s'en occupait. En effet, il n'avait pas du tout la même silhouette que Scott qui devait le remplacer. Leur professeur principal l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle s'occuperait elle-même de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Alors il tuait le temps en regardant les personnes qui avaient peuplé son année.

De tous ceux qu'il avait fréquentés il n'y en avait aucun qui lui dirait au revoir dans les règles. Même pas Scott. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment discuté ensemble par peur de se fâcher avant le départ de Stiles. Ils ne voulaient pas se quitter en mauvais terme. Mais en même temps ils se séparaient sur un malaise et ce n'était pas franchement mieux.

L'hyperactif sentit une odeur de cire et en chercha l'origine. Derek arrivait en costume. Sincèrement, il avait imaginé pire. En revanche, ils ne lui avaient pas épargné les collants moulants.

Stiles sourit. Sa dernière vision de Derek était plutôt cocasse. Ça lui ferait un bon souvenir. Impatient d'en profiter, il vérifia si personne ne faisait attention à lui et sortit discrètement son portable pour prendre une photo. Il en aurait au moins une, même si le modèle n'était pas totalement à son avantage. Il restait tout de même redoutablement beau.

Stiles rangea son téléphone en voyant Derek tourner la tête dans sa direction.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek s'agenouilla devant Lydia et lui prit les mains après lui avoir mis sa pantoufle de verre. Évidemment, elle était pas en verre. On avait réussi à dégoter des chaussures de plages transparentes qui pouvaient faire l'affaire, bien qu'à chaque fois Derek ait galéré pour les lui enfiler ! Stiles s'était bien marré à ce sujet, à l'époque bénie où il avait le moral et où tout allait encore bien avec son amant.

Stiles vit Isaac grimacer de loin en observant le spectacle. Il remarqua avec amertume que même l'affreuse tête que ce mec tirait sans arrêt allait lui manquer.

L'épidémie qui semblait toucher la bande avait apparemment emporté Boyd avec elle. Aujourd'hui il était aux abonnés absents et laissait l'équipe décors avec des bras en moins. Ils devaient pester sérieusement là-bas.

Stiles regarda l'heure. Il fallait qu'il parte. Maintenant. S'il attendait plus longtemps, ça deviendrait impossible, il le sentait. Il croisa le regard de Scott qui lui fit un sourire crispé. Il avait compris que c'était le moment.

L'hyperactif tourna la tête et constata que Derek affichait un air intrigué, inquiet, comme s'il avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Stiles attendit avec espoir. Allait-il faire quelque chose?

Hélas il reprit sa scène comme s'il n'était déjà plus là et Stiles fit demi-tour. Il voulait fuir définitivement.

Alors qu'il courait dans les coulisses en bousculant tout le monde, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras. Il eut peur que ce soit l'un des sbires de Keith mais ce n'était que Boyd. Il le fixa avec incompréhension et le garçon l'emmena avec lui.

-On doit parler.

-J'ai pas le temps! Répondit Stiles en tirant sur son bras.

-Tu vas le prendre pour ce que j'ai à te dire.

Boyd et Stiles se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'extérieur du bâtiment où ils s'arrêtèrent. L'hyperactif croisa les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Derek avant que tu ne t'éloignes de nous, ordonna Boyd d'un ton ferme en prenant la même position déterminée que Stiles.

-Ça n'a plus d'importance..., soupira l'hyperactif.

-Dis-le moi quand même! J'en ai marre de voir mes amis se déchirer entre eux par jalousie ou par chagrin depuis que tu es parti. Tu es entré dans notre vie et tu as foutu le bordel à un point inimaginable.

Stiles eut un petit mouvement de recul devant l'emportement de Boyd. Ce dernier paraissait à bout de nerfs.

-Tout le monde se déteste et se fait la gueule juste à cause de toi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais cet effet aux gens, par contre ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que ça cesse.

-Eh bien, tu as de la chance alors. Parce que je ne compte pas rester plus longtemps ici.

-Quoi?

-Je vais retourner d'où je viens, confia Stiles. Comme tu dis, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

-Mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! S'écria Boyd d'un ton furieux. Depuis que tu t'es éloigné de nous, Erica est triste à mourir et Derek perd littéralement les pédales. Ils font n'importe quoi! Quoi que tu leur aies fait, tu dois leur parler.

Stiles claqua de la langue avec agacement.

-Erica? Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre que je ne traîne plus avec vous? Faut pas exagérer, on est pas vraiment proches, répondit l'hyperactif avec amertume.

-Hein ? Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi? Ça fait des semaines qu'elle est amoureuse de toi! S'énerva Boyd, dégainant son regard de tueur.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux, bouche bée. Il tombait des nues.

Erica... Amoureuse de lui? Mais c'était du délire! N'importe quoi!

Il s'en serait quand même rendu compte, non?

Pourtant, en même temps... Ça expliquerait tellement de choses...

Et le baiser alors.

Et les conseils qu'elle lui avait donnés? Il avait dû lui briser le cœur!

Stiles posa une main sur sa bouche avec un air choqué.

-Qu...Quoi? Bégaya-t-il.

-Bien sûr! Tu crois qu'Isaac et moi on te détestait pour quoi? Parce qu'on savait que tu allais la blesser!

-Mais... Je... Je ne savais pas. Et puis vous avez pu vous tromper!

-Ça risque pas. Isaac et elle sont amis depuis toujours. Ils se connaissent sur le bout des doigts. Isaac a tout de suite compris, plus tard, elle s'est confiée à nous. Et il n'a pas supporté l'idée que tu puisses la blesser...

-Non, attends! Attends! Pourquoi il est devenu sympa avec moi alors?

-Parce qu'Erica nous a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous à l'anniversaire de Lydia et qu'ils se sont dit tous les deux, comme des idiots, que tu pouvais être intéressé et peut-être même plus que ça. Même chose plus tard quand tu étais chez elle pour la chimie et que vous vous êtes... embrassés, grimaça Boyd.

-C'est elle qui-

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, le coupa l'autre. Isaac m'a raconté que tu lui avais clairement dit que tu étais intéressé, non?

-Mais non! J'ai jamais dit ça! J'avais pas compris qu'il parlait de ça. Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par Erica...

-Je sens qu'Isaac ne va pas apprécier...

-T'es sûr qu'il est juste son meilleur pote?

-Ne va pas chercher plus compliqué que ça ne l'est déjà. Bien sûr qu'ils ne sont que meilleurs amis, répondit Boyd avec un regard noir.

-Et toi alors dans tout ça? Demanda Stiles qui n'était plus sûr de tout bien comprendre.

-Moi? Je considère Erica comme une petite sœur à protéger. Et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai voulu te péter la gueule à certains moments.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors?

-Parce que ça l'aurait blessée justement!

Stiles émit un rire sans joie. C'était la meilleure, celle-là! Il se foutait de sa gueule sur ce coup, non?

-Eh ben... on peut dire que votre pari ne pouvait pas plus mal tourner, ironisa-t-il. Erica qui tombe amoureuse de moi...

Il renifla, entre le rire et le sanglot.

-Notre pari? Quel pari! Répéta Boyd en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Bah celui qui consistait à...

Stiles s'interrompit. Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. La blessure était encore trop récente pour ça.

-Celui que vous avez fait à mon insu... Et que Derek a gagné. Il ne vous a pas prévenu de sa  _magnifique_  victoire?

Le froncement de sourcil de plus en plus prononcé de Boyd fit douter Stiles un instant. Était-il réellement dans l'ignorance ou jouait-il la comédie juste pour l'entendre le dire? Parce que, malgré son entêtement à croire que Derek avait menti, le risque restait grand que ce ne soit qu'un espoir vain.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles..., précisa Boyd.

-Eh bien le pari qui disait que Derek devait me baiser pour gagner! Explosa Stiles à bout de nerfs en rougissant violemment.

La bouche de Boyd s'entrouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. C'était sûrement la première fois que Stiles le voyait aussi surpris. Voire carrément choqué.

Peut-être avait-il dit la vérité en prétendant tout ignorer de ce pari…

-Alors c'était donc ça..., souffla Boyd désemparé en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage. Votre relation... Pendant tout ce temps... On pensait que vous... Pas ça... C'est trop...

-Euh... Vous n'étiez pas au courant? Demanda Stiles oscillant entre espoir, embarras et angoisse.

Ainsi il avait eu raison. Derek avait menti. Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça dans ce cas?

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il inventé cette histoire stupide alors? Interrogea Stiles d'une voix cassée. Il ne voulait plus de moi et il voulait encore me faire le plus de mal possible avant de me lâcher? C'est ça? Tu crois qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi ignoble?

Il s'adossa contre le mur derrière lui avec un regard vide.

Pour Stiles, un silence trop long confirma sa supposition.

-Non.

Boyd s'adossa à côté de Stiles en soupirant.

-Derek n'est pas comme ça, continua Boyd. Il devait avoir une bonne raison pour te dire ça.

L'hyperactif n'osait pas regarder l'autre garçon.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on puisse justifier ça?

-Non.

Stiles se laissa tomber en position assise et ramena ses jambes contre lui avant de cacher son visage entre ses bras.

-Mais maintenant que j'y repense, ça a dû se passer très peu de temps après que je lui ai parlé du râteau que tu as mis à Erica, se rappela Boyd. J'étais furieux, après qu'elle soit arrivée chez moi en pleurs. Alors dès qu'Isaac est venu prendre la relève, j'ai filé chez Derek. Je lui en ai parlé. Suggérant qu'il serait mieux que tu traînes plus avec nous pour garder un équilibre dans le groupe. Bien sûr, il a refusé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il semblait si réticent à ce qu'on te vire. Ça faisait un moment que je ne croyais plus à son excuse de la '' _dette_ ''.

Stiles releva un peu la tête et fixa le vide devant lui.

-Alors je me suis énervé contre lui. Je lui ai dit quelque chose qui ressemblait à '' _s'il brise le cœur d'Erica, je te jure que je lui démonte la tête, et pas en douceur!"._ J'ai bien vu qu'il réagissait bizarrement. Comme si ça l'avait fait flipper. J'avais pas pigé pourquoi sur le moment, mais maintenant c'est évident…

Voyant que Boyd ne semblait pas prêt à continuer, Stiles se redressa.

-Qu'est-ce qui est évident?

-Il a dû craindre que je mette ma menace à exécution, il a donc eu peur pour toi et en plus il a pu vouloir éviter de devoir se battre avec moi à ton sujet. Du coup, avec cette histoire de pari, il voulait te protéger.

-Tu parles, il aurait pu utiliser une autre technique! Me dire la vérité par exemple, juste me dire que c'était terminé entre nous ou n'importe quoi d'autre!

-Derek est un mec compliqué, rétorqua Boyd. Il ne fonctionne pas comme tout le monde. Et il est toujours excessif. Il a dû penser que s'il te disait la vérité, tu irais sûrement voir Erica pour mettre les choses au point et que ça l'aurait démolie. Donc Isaac et moi on serait venus te casser la gueule. En plus, s'il avait essayé de te quitter en douceur… Enfin, toi je sais pas mais lui, en tout cas, il n'aurait pas pu. Derek fonctionne comme ça. Il préfère que les personnes qu'il aime soient en sécurité et qu'elles le détestent plutôt que de prendre le risque de ne pas les dégoûter assez et de les savoir en danger auprès de lui. Il a toujours été comme ça.

-C'est un crétin, maugréa Stiles.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, déclara Boyd. Mais sur le coup je comprends un peu son raisonnement. Si tu ne l'avais pas détesté, jamais il n'aurait pu tenir. Il t'a complètement dans la peau.

-Comment tu peux dire ça? S'irrita l'hyperactif. Tu sais pour nous depuis seulement deux minutes.

-C'est vrai, mais depuis le début de l'année vous vous tournez autour. Si ce n'est pas de la haine comme je le pensais, ça ne peut qu'être de l'amour. D'ailleurs, je trouvais bizarre qu'il te déteste autant en début d'année alors que tu ne lui avais strictement rien fait, mais je n'avais pas vraiment cherché à comprendre. Tout semble clair maintenant.

Stiles sentait l'espoir renaître. Mais en même temps...

-Je ne pense pas avoir la force de lui pardonner si tout ça est vrai, affirma Stiles d'une petite voix triste. Ou du moins pas tout de suite. Et puis je voudrais bien qu'il me donne lui-même une explication.

-Je comprends. Il a fait pas mal d'erreurs.

-En plus, quel avenir on a, hein? Notre histoire a tellement mal commencé. Aucune base solide. Ça n'aurait pas pu fonctionner sur le long terme. Conclut-il en espérant une contradiction.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas. Stiles prit cela comme un assentiment.

-La scène va bientôt se terminer, annonça Boyd d'une voix fatiguée.

L'hyperactif hocha la tête. Son père n'allait pas tarder.

-Tu ne vas pas rester, c'est ça?

Stiles secoua la tête négativement.

-J'ai un train à prendre.

-Tu ne reviendras pas à la rentrée...

-Non.

-Tu ne vas même pas lui dire au revoir?

Stiles continua de regarder droit devant lui.

-Pour lui dire quoi? Pour souffrir encore plus? Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de malheur cette année.

Boyd se leva.

-Je vais voir la fin de la répét.

Il tendit sa main à Stiles qui l'accepta.

-Tu sais, reprit le garçon, Erica s'en remettra.

Son regard insistant semblait vouloir faire comprendre quelque chose, par cette phrase, à Stiles. Voyant que ce dernier ne semblait pas percuter, il précisa sa pensée.

-Erica s'en remettra, mais Derek, non.

-Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Stiles. Faut pas tout dramatiser! On est que des ados. Des amours, on en aura encore toute notre vie. Ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui on a raté cette occasion, que plus aucune autre ne se présentera.

-Pas pour Derek. Tu étais le dernier espoir.

-Arrête de faire comme si on était des héros tragiques! On n'est pas Roméo et Juliette tu sais? Personne ne veut nous tuer, personne ne veut nous séparer, personne ne va se suicider pour cette connerie.

-Arrête, l'interrompit Boyd. Tu dois pourtant bien le connaître depuis le temps. Tu as dû entendre parler de ses expériences amoureuses désastreuses, non? Il nous a dit que si la prochaine fois qu'il tombait amoureux, ça se terminait mal, il arrêterait d'y croire. Il avait l'air sincèrement désespéré lorsqu'il abordait ce sujet. Comme s'il était capable d'envisager le pire.

-Tu sais, fit remarquer Stiles. J'ai compris ce que tu veux faire. On appelle ça culpabilisation et chantage affectif. Ça ne sert à rien. De toute façon j'ai envoyé un message à mon père. Il arrive pour m'emmener à la gare et je m'en irai. Pas la peine d'essayer de gagner du temps pour me confronter à Derek.

Boyd soupira.

-C'est dommage parce que je t'ai dit la vérité.

Stiles haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le parking.

-Salut, dit-il pour tout au revoir avec un signe de main.

Il entendit vaguement Boyd dire un '' _C'est tout?_ '' avant qu'il ne rentre dans le gymnase en fermant la porte derrière lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le shérif coupa le moteur alors qu'ils étaient devant la gare.

-Madame Campbell sera à l'aéroport de Redwood City. N'oublie rien dans l'avion surtout. Et fais attention à ne pas rater ton vol. Tu m'appelleras quand tu seras arrivé, n'est-ce pas? Rappela l'aîné d'une voix inquiète.

-Oui papa. Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Stiles.

-Tu peux encore changer d'avis, insista le shérif.

En tout cas lui, il semblait avoir changé d'avis devant le départ imminent.

-Finalement je ne sais pas si je supporterai de te voir partir encore une fois, souffla le shérif, confirmant les pensées de son fils.

-Papa, c'est toi qui voulais. Et j'ai enfin compris que revenir ici avait été une très mauvaise idée. J'aurais dû rester dans mon coin, à l'internat.

-Stiles... Si tu changes d'avis... Dis-le moi, je te ferai revenir par le premier vol.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture. Ils avaient échangé les rôles apparemment.

Il ouvrit le coffre pour sortir sa valise mais le shérif le devança et la posa par terre à ses pieds.

-Fiston...

Stiles se mordit la lèvre en voyant les yeux humides de son père. Il le prit dans ses bras.

-Je reviendrai pendant les vacances, promis.

Le shérif serra Stiles contre lui de toutes ses forces.

-Je t'aime fiston.

L'adolescent eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un pieu dans le cœur.

C'était la première fois depuis que sa mère était morte qu'il le lui disait.

Neuf ans qu'il attendait ça.

Comment partir après ça? Il serra les dents.

-Moi aussi papa.

Stiles entendit un reniflement et ils se séparèrent. Le shérif frotta les cheveux de son fils en essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

-Je vais te laisser là. C'est trop difficile de... Je déteste les adieux sur un quai de gare.

L'hyperactif hocha la tête et saisit fermement la poignée de sa valise.

-À bientôt.

Le shérif se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils puis recula brusquement et rentra dans sa voiture sans démarrer. Il confiait à Turner, son ami et collègue, la suite des opérations. Ce dernier suivit Stiles tout en lui laissant une distance suffisante pour respecter son espace vital.

L'adolescent tourna le dos à son père et avança, tirant sa valise. Il se retourna une dernière fois, l'aperçut dans la voiture et lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Il composta son billet puis se rendit sur le quai, son garde du corps sur ses talons.

Voilà, c'était fini.

Moins d'un an auparavant, il se trouvait au même endroit. Autour de lui, rien n'avait changé et pourtant tout était différent. Dans ce temps-là, il croyait retrouver sa liberté, il pensait se faire de nouveaux amis. Qu'il avait de drôles d'idées à cette époque.

Stiles rit doucement. Quelle stupidité de ressusciter ces souvenirs. Le passé, il fallait le laisser derrière soi. Ça ne servait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Ton train ne va pas tarder à arriver, prévint l'agent.

Stiles hocha la tête.

-Je vais m'asseoir. Vous voulez venir?

-Non, je dois surveiller les environs, répondit le policier préférant rester en retrait.

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules et s'assit sur un banc près de la voie. Il mit sa capuche pour se cacher des regards alors qu'il effaçait toute joie de son visage. Il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et poussa le volume à fond pour se plonger dans sa bulle.

La première chanson le fit penser à Derek, il appuya rageusement sur la touche pour changer de morceau. Il était partout ce gars. C'était pas possible.

Une fois calmé, il laissa son regard vagabonder un peu au hasard sur les rails. Aurait-il droit à une dernière visite surprise de Scott pour lui faire ses adieux?

Tout à coup, un homme s'assit à côté de lui, sans bruit. Stiles lui jeta un regard en coin. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. La peau mate, le crâne rasé, de petits yeux et un air avenant qui inspirait confiance. Mais où l'avait-il vu?

Il ôta l'un de ses écouteurs et baissa le volume de la musique.

-On s'est déjà vus? Questionna-t-il.

Il réalisa que cette question abrupte, posée avant le moindre salut, était plutôt impolie.

-Oh... C'est bien possible, répondit l'homme sans se préoccuper davantage des codes de la bienséance.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Où ça?

-Je connais bien un de tes anciens amis. Scott McCall.

-Ah, vous êtes son patron c'est ça? Comprit soudain l'hyperactif.

L'homme hocha la tête.

-Vous devez prendre le train? Interrogea Stiles.

-Non, j'aime bien venir ici de temps en temps pour observer le paysage, répondit le vétérinaire.

Stiles grimaça.

-Désolé, c'était une question idiote.

L'homme lui sourit, amusé.

-Eh bien non, justement. Détrompe-toi. J'étais sérieux.

-Vraiment? S'étonna Stiles. Mais c'est... euh... Bizarre.

Le patron de Scott haussa les épaules et continua de sourire. Puis un silence s'installa entre eux.

-Et toi, où vas-tu? Demanda le vétérinaire.

-Je change d'air. J'en ai besoin en ce moment.

-Période difficile? Dit l'homme avec un hochement de tête compréhensif.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

Il le regarda bizarrement puis reporta son regard sur le quai à nouveau.

-'' _Le train en direction de Redwood City arrivera en gare dans une dizaine de minutes._ '', annoncèrent les haut-parleurs d'une voix mécanique.

Stiles s'adossa de nouveau contre le banc.

-Tes amis ont eu le temps de te dire au revoir? Questionna Deaton.

-J'en ai plus vraiment, donc j'imagine que oui.

Le cadet entendit le son caractéristique d'un portable qui vibre et il se tourna vers Deaton qui décrocha.

-Allô?... Oui... Oui... Dans ce cas je rentre à la clinique... Nous nous verrons à la prochaine réunion... Hum hum... Au revoir.

Le vétérinaire raccrocha et se leva.

-C'était un plaisir de te voir Stiles. J'espère que tes problèmes se résoudront.

-Euh... Ouais. Merci, hésita l'adolescent.

Et l'homme s'en alla. Stiles le suivit avec un regard interrogatif avant de reprendre sa position. Il remit la musique à fond et ferma les paupières.

Il n'eut le droit qu'à quelques minutes de paix et de tranquillité avant d'entendre des bruits de course. Ces gens n'avaient vraiment pas à se presser, le train n'était pas encore prêt d'arriver. Seulement le vacarme venait dans sa direction et se rapprochait dangereusement. Stiles rouvrit les yeux et se tourna juste à temps pour voir Derek déraper devant lui, le souffle court d'avoir couru et toujours en costume de scène.

Son garde du corps posa la main sur son arme et Stiles secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour le rassurer.

-Je t'interdis de partir comme ça, haleta le nouveau venu immédiatement.

Stiles releva un sourcil. Alors, là c'était le pompon! Il était pas fini ce mec. Non mais franchement, il le jetait comme une merde, puis il lui adressait pas la parole pendant quinze jours, enfin il se pointait sans prévenir et, direct, lui donnait un ordre! Déjà qu'il aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, alors dans ces conditions c'était... hallucinant.

-Eh bien en fait, je suis obligé de partir, répondit-il stoïque.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en aller, rétorqua l'aîné le regard dur. Tu n'as pas le droit de fuir lâchement.

-Ah bon? Parce que c'est moi qui suis lâche? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule, maintenant? Tu oses venir ici pour me sortir une connerie pareille? T'as pas trouvé plus malin comme approche? Quant à parler de lâcheté, tu t'es pas montré lâche, toi, peut-être en inventant cette histoire de pari? Tu voulais quoi? Me tester? Te venger de je ne sais quoi? C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que tu voulais à la fin?! S'acharna Stiles en se levant d'un bond pour pointer son doigt sur le torse de son amant.

-C'est... compliqué, hésita Derek, alors que son impassibilité se fissurait légèrement. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Crois-moi, si j'avais pu éviter ça je l'aurais fait. Ce que je t'ai fait subir ne dépendait pas que de toi, ou de moi. C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer.

-C'est vraiment tout ce que tu trouves à dire? Souffla l'hyperactif dégoûté. Tu as fait quelque chose d'aussi ignoble pour une raison que tu ne veux même pas m'avouer? T'es vraiment le pire des connards.

-Stiles. S'il te plaît...

Son regard chavirait.

Le cadet fronça les sourcils. Derek qui disait s'il te plaît, c'était quand même étrange.

-...Ta gueule, acheva Derek avant d'attraper le visage de Stiles pour l'embrasser.

La gifle partit toute seule. Le bruit résonna contre les murs du quai et quelques voyageurs se tournèrent dans leur direction. L'agent Turner, bouche bée, semblait ne savoir que faire. Stiles se sentit embarrassé de n'avoir pas maîtrisé sa pulsion mais finalement, en voyant le visage stupéfait de Derek, il déculpabilisa complètement.

Non, pas possible. Il était réellement surpris de s'être pris une baffe? C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait cru.

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'en arrivant comme une fleur au moment de mon départ pour me déballer deux conneries, tu me donnerais envie de rester? S'énerva-t-il sans se soucier des regards qui pesaient sur leur couple bizarre. Sincèrement, tu t'es fait quoi comme film? Que j'allais te tomber dans les bras?

Derek soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne suis pas stupide. Je suis venu parce que je voulais pas que tu partes. Et pour le baiser, j'en avais juste envie.

-La prochaine fois garde tes envies pour toi, si tu veux pas te reprendre une claque.

-Tu me connais assez pour savoir que j'aime quand c'est violent, non? Tenta de plaisanter Derek.

Mais son petit sourire ne fit que grincer des dents à Stiles qui regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son vis-à-vis dans l'espoir de voir arriver son train. Finalement, il n'avait plus envie de le voir une dernière fois. Il voulait juste partir.

Enfin quand même, c'était ahurissant. On aurait cru qu'il s'était rien passé de désagréable entre eux. Que ses raisons pour lui avoir fait ce coup de pute étaient tellement légitimes que Stiles n'aurait pas dû pouvoir faire autrement que de lui pardonner, comme ça, dans un claquement de doigts! En plus, ça tenait définitivement pas debout cette histoire. En supposant que l'hypothétique délire de protection de Derek envers lui soit vrai, pourquoi il y a quinze jours aurait-il dû s'éloigner de lui et pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourrait-il rester?

-C'est fou comme je te préfère quand on se parle pas..., marmonna Stiles, dépité.

Derek perdit son sourire d'un coup.

-'' _Le train en direction de Redwood City va bientôt entrer en gare. Veuillez vous éloigner de la bordure du quai._ ''

Stiles attrapa sa valise qu'il déposa à ses pieds en ignorant superbement Derek.

-Je ne te laisserai pas partir, affirma ce dernier avec détermination. Je sais que tu dois me détester pour tout ça, que si tu restes tu le regretteras très certainement, mais je te demande de rester quand même, parce qu'en fait j'en ai besoin.

-C'est égoïste, rétorqua Stiles.

-Sans doute. J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais pas. C'est un défaut humain, non?

L'hyperactif soupira et observa son train arriver.

-Oui. Sauf que toi, tu en cumules tellement des défauts humains, que c'en est épuisant.

Le train ralentit en entrant en gare dans un bruit de ferraille et bientôt il s'immobilisa.

-Bon, ben c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais faut que j'y aille.

-M'en fous. Je te retiendrai jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, rétorqua Derek très sérieux.

Stiles saisit fermement la poignée de sa valise et fit mine d'avancer mais une main l'arrêta.

-Même si pour ça je dois utiliser la force.

-Tu me forcerais réellement à faire quelque chose contre ma volonté? Et en quel honneur? Demanda Stiles en colère.

-Parce que je le veux.

-Tu sais, expliqua le cadet. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça l'amo... La...

Stiles émit un son irrité alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase. En désespoir de cause il tira sur son bras pour que Derek le lâche.

-L'amour, acheva Derek. C'est ça que tu voulais dire.

Le plus jeune tira un peu plus fort et vit que l'agent Turner chargé de sa protection commençait à trépigner. Il n'allait pas tarder à venir mettre son grain de sel dans ses histoires.

-Et alors? Riposta Stiles.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit? Demanda Derek dont la prise s'adoucit sans pour autant qu'il ne le lâche.

-Pourquoi? Répéta le cadet. C'est toi qui me poses cette question?

-Oui. Je suis sérieux. Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté?

-Parce que, ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est rien.

La main de Derek retomba et il ne répondit pas. Mais très vite, il attrapa la main de Stiles.

-Eh bien pour moi c'est tout, répondit l'aîné en se mettant face à Stiles. Je ne te le dirai qu'une fois alors, écoute-moi bien.

Il prit les poignets de Stiles entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je tiens à toi plus qu'à personne d'autre. Je ne veux pas que tu partes parce que ça signifierait que je ne te reverrai plus jamais et si je t'ai fait subir cette... atrocité... C'était uniquement pour te protéger. Et je veux aussi que tu saches que j'ai au moins autant souffert que toi, j'ai bien cru que j'allais en crever. Je ne peux pas te dire de qui ou de quoi je voulais te protéger, parce que ça ne t'attirerait que plus de problèmes et tu en a déjà assez avec eux.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Il parlait de Keith et des autres? Le lien lui paraissait évident pour le coup. Mais qu'avaient-ils à faire là-dedans?

-Ils t'ont fait du chantage? Demanda l'hyperactif.

Le visage de Derek se ferma.

-Ne cherche pas à savoir, je t'en supplie. Je nous ai déjà mis beaucoup trop en danger en venant ici. J'aurais pas dû mais je pouvais pas te laisser partir. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Par contre, je ne veux pas aggraver les choses, alors je ne t'en dirai pas davantage. Mais s'il te plaît, reste au moins à Beacon Hills. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir t'en aller, il faut que je puisse te voir, même de loin.

Le cœur de Stiles cessa littéralement de battre. C'était sûrement ce qui ressemblait le plus à une déclaration venant de Derek. Comment résister à une déclaration de celui qu'on aimait? C'était impossible. Mais il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait plus...

De son côté Derek attendait patiemment sa réponse, semblant suivre le cheminement de pensées de Stiles avec la plus grande attention et beaucoup d'inquiétude.

-Bon, je veux bien te croire, annonça Stiles.

Derek resserra doucement ses doigts sur ses poignets.

-Mais je dois vraiment me grouiller là, termina-t-il en se défaisant de l'emprise de son amant alors qu'il voyait l'agent Turner venir vers eux à grands pas.

Il souleva sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche.

-Si tu fais un pas de plu-

Stiles embrassa Derek dans le but de le faire taire et de le déconcentrer assez longtemps afin d'avoir le temps de se précipiter dans un wagon sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir.

Sauf... qu'il n'avait pas prévu de réagir autant au contact.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et se serra contre Derek, l'embrassant avec toute la force de ses sentiments. Sa bouche lui avait tant manqué.

Derek caressa doucement sa nuque et maîtrisa le baiser pour le rendre plus doux. Stiles se sentit fondre de bonheur.

-'' _Les derniers passagers du train en direction de Redwood City sont priés de se rendre sans délai dans leur compartiment._ ''

À contrecœur, il se détacha de Derek sans ouvrir les yeux pour garder à l'esprit la sensation du contact de son amant contre ses lèvres.

-Stiles, tu vas rater ton train, avertit son garde du corps en arrivant près du couple.

L'hyperactif tourna un regard absent vers le policier sans toutefois lâcher Derek et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, embarrassé.

-Agent Turner, vous pourriez...

Le policier hocha la tête.

-Je ne dirai rien, promit-il. Mais il faut partir maintenant.

Le regard blessé de Derek attrista Stiles qui agrippa avec plus de force encore les pans du blouson de cuir.

Il s'avança et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

Un baiser d'adieu.


	60. Ce train m'emmerdait

_Il s'avança et embrassa Derek une dernière fois._

_Un baiser d'adieu._

-Écartez-vous! Libérez le passage! Police!

Stiles s'écarta de Derek lorsqu'il reconnut son père qui courait sur le quai en compagnie d'un de ses adjoints. Immédiatement, l'agent Turner dégaina son arme.

Les services de sécurité de la gare avaient mobilisé deux vigiles qui suivaient les deux policiers en scrutant la foule. Dès que le shérif aperçut Stiles, il se précipita vers lui l'arme au poing.

-Faites le tour par ici! Ordonna-t-il aux trois agents qui continuèrent à courir chacun d'un côté du quai, bousculant quelques usagers qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin.

-Papa?

-Reste près de moi, commanda le shérif en scannant la foule autour d'eux. Ne bouge surtout pas. Will, s'il te plait, vas-y. Hill a été vu pas loin.

L'agent Turner partit en courant dans la direction indiquée, laissant le shérif, Stiles et Derek seuls.

Bientôt il y eut des cris et des exclamations, plus loin sur leur droite, et ils regardèrent dans cette direction. Manifestement, le shérif brûlait de rejoindre le feu de l'action mais chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas vers le lieu des hostilités, il se retournait pour dévisager son fils, comme s'il prenait seulement conscience de sa présence, puis revenait vers lui. Tout, dans la posture de son père reflétait l'hyper vigilance.

Soudain, il fut pris d'un sursaut et pointa son arme vers une extrémité du quai. Cette fois-ci, il s'élança en brandissant son pistolet.

-Arrêtez-vous! S'écria-t-il.

Stiles poussa Derek sur le côté et ils suivirent tous deux le shérif des yeux. Ils crurent apercevoir un homme qui disparut subitement dans l'ombre. Le shérif accéléra mais quand il parvint au bout du quai, le suspect devait se trouver hors de vue car Stiles vit son père jurer en faisant un geste rageur, tandis que les quatre hommes chargés de l'épauler le rejoignaient bredouilles et l'air penaud.

Ce salopard de Roger Hill leur avait encore filé entre les doigts.

A côté d'eux, le train démarrait lentement. Stiles soupira en le voyant partir mais ne fit aucun geste pour le prendre.

-On dirait que c'est mon jour de chance, commenta simplement Derek en collant son épaule contre celle de Stiles avec un petit sourire.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Il faudra que tu te fasses pardonner, rétorqua Stiles en regardant son père revenir.

Le shérif semblait plus qu'énervé.

-Changement de programme, annonça-t-il furieux. Tu restes ici.

Stiles s'approcha de son père.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-La nouvelle de ton départ a fuité, on peut dire qu'il nous surveille de près. On croirait qu'il sait tout ce qui se dit entre nous. C'est effrayant. Il est donc probable que ta destination lui soit également connue. Tu seras donc plus en sécurité ici, là où nous connaissons bien le terrain ainsi que son profil.

L'hyperactif se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire. Il était quand même fichtrement heureux de rester.

Le shérif passa une main lasse sur son visage et parut, à cet instant, prendre conscience de la présence de Derek.

-Tiens, te revoilà toi, remarqua-t-il d'un ton plutôt inamical. Vous êtes réconciliés?

-On va essayer, répondit Stiles peu convaincu en snobant un peu son ex-amant.

-Bon, eh bien c'est parfait. Tu vas enfin arrêter de faire la tête, dit le shérif sur un ton soulagé.

-Eh! Protesta le cadet. Dis pas ce genre de truc! Et devant lui, en plus!

-Je note, commenta Derek à voix basse en s'adressant à Stiles.

Celui-ci prit l'air boudeur et tira sa valise à sa suite.

-Au fait, Derek, reprit soudain le shérif. Jolis collants.

Stiles éclata de rire, laissant échapper un peu de la tension nerveuse accumulée pendant les dernières heures.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Stiles... On ne pourra plus se voir comme avant, lui expliqua Derek.

Ce dernier l'avait monopolisé avec l'accord du shérif qui patientait dans sa voiture un peu plus loin.

-Et il faudrait éviter aussi les messages ou tout ce qui pourrait trahir qu'on se voit encore. Ce que je te dis, là, c'est super important.

-En fait, tu veux que je reste mais tu veux qu'on continue de se faire la gueule? Résuma Stiles, un poil sarcastique.

-Non! Pas qu'on se fasse la gueule, mais qu'on ne se voit plus aussi fréquemment et à la vue de tous, comme on le faisait. Ce n'est pas prudent.

L'hyperactif soupira de frustration.

-Et tu veux quoi alors?

-Je ne crois pas que le hangar soit assez sû-

-Je ne veux plus jamais y mettre les pieds, rétorqua Stiles immédiatement.

-Ah.

Il semblait l'avoir coupé dans son élan.

-Si tu veux qu'on se voit, je veux que ce soit dans un endroit neutre, ajouta l'hyperactif.

-C'est ce que j'allais te proposer. J'ai pensé à la réserve...

-Sauf que je suis suivi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre par la police, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Les seuls moments de liberté que j'ai, c'est au lycée.

-Alors on se verra là-bas, conclut Derek.

-Pfff... Non merci. Si c'est pour me retrouver dans la même situation que la dernière fois ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Je garderai mes mains dans mes poches quand tu le voudras, assura l'aîné. Je te le promets. Je ne ferai strictement rien.

Stiles prit l'air soupçonneux, n'y croyant qu'à moitié.

-Je te le promets, insista Derek. Accepte s'il te plaît.

-Tu arrives vraiment toujours à avoir ce que tu veux..., soupira Stiles. C'est fou ça...

Derek sourit tristement et entama un mouvement comme s'il allait embrasser Stiles.

-Hey, mais tu crois faire quoi là? S'affola Stiles avec un léger recul. Y a mon père qui nous regarde.

-Eh merde... J'avais oublié, grommela Derek en reprenant son attitude habituelle.

-Bon, alors pas de message?

Derek secoua la tête.

-Alors... Dans ce cas à lundi, j'imagine.

-Oui. Et fais attention à toi.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bah, oui... Et puis si jamais j'avais un problème, je sais que mon prince charmant viendrait me sauver, se moqua-t-il en regardant ostensiblement les vêtements de Derek qui grogna. Tu vas avoir de sacrés problèmes avec l'équipe costume pour être parti sans te changer.

-Les emmerdes avec eux ce sont mes affaires. Allez, va rejoindre ton père, dit l'aîné en poussant Stiles vers la voiture du shérif.

-Je vois qu'on reprend rapidement les anciens réflexes, commenta Stiles en se massant le bras.

-Bonne fin de week-end, souhaita Derek en tournant le dos à Stiles pour aller rejoindre sa moto.

Le cadet sourit en le regardant partir. Il avait hâte de recommencer leurs rendez-vous secrets. Ça promettait d'être très stimulant.

D'autant que les secrets de Derek étaient très loin d'avoir tous été élucidés. Aucun ne l'avait été, à vrai dire. Il fallait donc qu'il se remette en chasse pour connaître la raison qui l'avait poussé à inventer cette histoire de pari. Parce que, même si l'hyperactif avait déjà quelques pistes -sous entendues par Derek- sur la question, c'était très loin d'être totalement limpide.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Stiles se demandait comment allait se passer cette journée de cours. Comment réagirait Derek en le croisant? Allaient-ils s'ignorer complètement? Comme deux parfaits inconnus?

Avait-il rêvé cette réconciliation? Non, son père l'avait assez charrié pour que ce soit réel. Il s'était d'ailleurs posé la question de savoir si le shérif n'était pas carrément au courant de sa relation avec Derek. Par contre, il s'était bien gardé d'aborder, même de manière détournée, le sujet avec son père. Pas question de mettre ce dernier sur une piste qu'il n'avait peut-être pas du tout envisagée.

Et puis Stiles se faisait sûrement des idées, parce que de toute manière si son père l'avait su, il n'aurait pas manqué de lui en parler, si?

Après tout, cela était-il réellement important de se demander si son père savait ou non? Il en avait conclu que non, bien décidé à se concentrer sur Derek et sur leur... couple? Il doutait toujours qu'ils puissent se qualifier ainsi. En revanche, la semi-déclaration de l'avant-veille lui avait redonné espoir.

Il avait bien fait de s'obstiner dans son idée folle que Derek lui cachait quelque chose. Maintenant il devait juste trouver ce dont il s'agissait. Parce qu'il était sûr d'une chose, Derek ne lui avait pas tout dit. Heureusement, il lui avait laissé des indices. Il était sous le coup d'une sorte de chantage. Ensuite, restait à découvrir qui en étaient les responsables. Même s'il avait sa petite idée sur la question.

Comme par hasard, il avisa la bande de Keith à l'autre bout du parking mais détourna la tête. A la place, il chercha Derek et le trouva occupé à parler avec Erica. Ainsi, elle était de retour. Il l'observa et sa dernière conversation avec Boyd lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Elle était donc amoureuse de lui? Vraiment? Trop préoccupé par sa propre petite personne, cette affaire-là était complètement sortie de sa tête. Il n'y avait même plus pensé une seule seconde depuis que Boyd la lui avait révélée.

Tout de même, quel idiot il avait été! En y repensant, il se rendait compte des nombreux signes qui lui avaient échappés. Elle avait même essayé de se déclarer à lui une fois, dans les vestiaires d'après ses souvenirs. Et lui, n'avait rien compris. Il se sentait coupable. Mais en même temps comment aurait-il pu deviner ça? Ils s'étaient détestés pendant des mois, par quel miracle avait-elle pu changer d'avis sur lui à ce point?

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Était-ce uniquement à cause de la fois où il l'avait sauvée au musée? Ça n'aurait aucun sens.

L'adolescent rencontra le regard de Boyd. Il faudrait qu'il le remercie de lui avoir ouvert les yeux sur Derek. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles arriva en cours et cette fois Derek le vit et le gratifia d'un discret signe de tête. Le cadet sourit et se tourna vers l'avant de la classe le cœur léger.

Ce faisant, il eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard fixe de Matt.

Il jura intérieurement. Sous des allures de victime, Stiles se demandait si ce mec n'était pas le pire de tous.

Une vibration contre sa cuisse informa Stiles qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Il l'ouvrit et pesta contre lui-même. Il avait complètement oublié de prévenir Scott que son départ avait été annulé et son ami lui demandait ce qu'il faisait ici.

' _Changement de programme de dernière seconde. Je reste._ '

' _C'est définitif?_ '

' _Tu voudrais que je parte?'_  Tapa Stiles en haussant un sourcil face à la réaction de Scott.

' _Je voulais pas dire ça. Tu restes jusqu'à la fin de l'année?_ '

' _Et les années qui suivront j'espère._ '

L'hyperactif lança un discret coup d'œil à Derek et sourit doucement.

' _Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis? Tu devais partir pour ta sécurité. Pourquoi ton père a accepté?_ '

' _C'est lui qui l'a décidé. Pas moi. Finalement, je serai plus en sécurité ici._ '

' _Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave?_ '

Stiles vit son ami se tourner vers lui et lui jeter un regard inquiet.

' _Ça aurait pu, si mon père n'avait pas été prévenu à temps par le poste_   _que le mec était à la gare_ '

' _Tu m'inquiètes. T'as pas l'air de te rendre compte du danger. Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?_ '

L'hyperactif jura, en réprimant le sourire qui s'était formé sur ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait au moment passé avec Derek sur le quai. Scott devait le prendre pour un suicidaire à le voir sourire après un message de ce genre. Il fallait qu'il le rassure.

' _Parce que je n'avais pas envie de partir peut-être?_ '

' _Mais tu es en danger constant. T'es pas humain si ça te rend heureux._ '

Stiles ne répondit pas et prit quelques notes pour son cours. Pendant ce temps un nouveau message arriva de la part de son meilleur ami.

' _On pourrait se voir ce soir?_ '

' _Peux pas. J'ai des révisions à faire. Je reste au lycée._ '

Au moins la dernière partie était vraie. Il resterait au lycée mais en une toute autre compagnie.

' _Je t'accompagne alors._ '

Stiles tiqua. Scott insistait beaucoup trop. Certes, il n'avait pas compris qu'il souhaitait être seul. Enfin plus précisément avec quelqu'un d'autre.

' _Tu vas me distraire, j'ai vraiment besoin de me mettre à jour pour garder mon niveau. Mais un autre soir peut-être. Merci de ta proposition'_

Scott n'insista pas davantage et Stiles se demanda s'il l'avait blessé en le refoulant ainsi. Il constata du coin de l'œil qu'il le regardait avec attention. Stiles devrait essayer d'être plus discret pour ne pas se faire griller. Sinon Scott allait lui passer un savon. Et il n'avait pas envie qu'ils se disputent encore à propos de ses histoires de cœur.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Dites, on va être obligés de se voir pendant longtemps, encore? Moi, je commence à saturer, soupira Stiles en s'occupant les doigts avec un stylo de Morell.

-Nous discuterons jusqu'à ce que je sois convaincue que je vous ai donné toute l'aide dont vous avez besoin pour aller mieux.

-Mais je vais très bien!

-Non, je vois bien que vous vous accrochez encore à l'idée que «  _X »_  pourrait revenir vers vous.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel face à l'expression. Cela faisait plusieurs séances déjà que Morell, lassée de ne pas connaître le nom de Derek, s'amusait à l'appeler «  _X »_  à tout bout de champ.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? On ne peut pas rester en colère plus de trois jours contre une personne qu'on aime.

-Ce sont les statistiques?

-Ouais. Si ça dure plus de trois jours c'est qu'on est pas amoureux. Moi, ça a duré un jour environ.

-Oui et après vous vous êtes '' _fait des films_ '' comme vous dites les jeunes, riposta Morell en croisant les jambes.

Stiles grimaça.

-Ça ne vous va pas d'utiliser ce genre d'expression. Vous feriez mieux de parler normalement.

La femme soupira. L'hyperactif était fier de lui. Il parvenait à l'exaspérer de plus en plus rapidement et à lui faire perdre ainsi son flegme habituel.

-Et puis, reprit-il. Parfois, il suffit d'une seconde chance pour arranger les choses parce que la première fois on n'était pas prêt.

-Ne croyez-vous pas que votre interprétation de la situation est une fois de plus perturbée par votre amour envers " _X_ "? Vous persistez à éluder ses défauts ce qui rend impossible l'acceptation d'une séparation définitive.

-Ce qui confirme ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois. Aimer quelqu'un c'est l'accepter tel qu'il est avec ses défauts et ses qualités sans chercher à le changer, cita-t-il.

-Pourtant " _X_ " vous a déjà beaucoup changé d'après ce que vous m'avez raconté de votre rencontre. Vous ne l'aimiez pas au début, c'est bien ça?

-Mouais, marmonna Stiles soupçonneux, en se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

Elle l'insupportait de plus en plus au fil des séances. Toujours à chercher l'argument qui le ferait lâcher prise. Des fois, il se demandait si elle voulait vraiment l'aider ou si elle cherchait simplement à le séparer de Derek. Mais pourquoi voudrait-elle faire une chose pareille? C'était pas son rôle.

-Connaissez-vous la '' _sympathie réciproque_ ''? Questionna la psychologue.

Stiles secoua négativement la tête.

-Cela commence lorsqu'une personne montre de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un ou en tombe amoureux. À ces attentions, certains répondront de la même manière mais, davantage mus par une sorte de mimétisme, une réponse en miroir. On ne peut pas dire qu'il s'agisse alors réellement d'un sentiment " _amoureux_ " car-

-Ou bien, justement, on apprend à connaître cette personne dont on découvre les qualités et on en tombe amoureux, l'interrompit l'adolescent. Surtout si elle nous donne de l'amour comme on n'en a jamais eu avant. Qu'elle nous permet d'avoir enfin l'impression d'exister, l'impression d'être important.

Morell souffla, en faisant silencieusement craquer ses phalanges. Stiles crut percevoir de l'exaspération dans son regard puis elle afficha à nouveau un visage avenant et reprit la parole.

-Sinon à part ça, reprit-elle, changeant de sujet. Comment se passent vos autres relations?

-Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié je n'en ai plus, souffla Stiles ennuyé.

-Si vous le dites. Toutefois vous ne vivez pas en ermite. Donc, comment se passent les interactions avec vos camarades ou avec votre père?

-Bah, avec mon père ça roule. Il est tout le temps sur mon dos parce qu'il s'inquiète mais on est bien ensemble.

-Et pour l'attaque et le cambriolage, souhaitez-vous en parler ?

Stiles haussa les épaules, évitant le regard de Morell. Elle sembla comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien dire et posa une autre question.

-Bien... Et avec vos camarades de classe? Par exemple avec Scott McCall et ses amis.

-Eh bien, je les vois seulement en cours et pendant les répétitions le week-end, mentit l'hyperactif.

-Toujours aucune amélioration avec Scott?

-On ne se fusille plus du regard.

-Et les trois autres?

-Jackson me court sur le haricot avec sa tronche de gamin pourri-gâté, Lydia m'indiffère assez et Allison me fait chier.

-Oh, voici un sentiment bien fort pour quelqu'un que vous ne côtoyez plus. Pourquoi tant de colère envers cette jeune fille? Interrogea Morell, manifestement intriguée.

-Disons qu'elle m'a énervé plusieurs fois et m'a attiré des problèmes quand je traînais avec Derek et sa bande.

-Quel genre de problèmes? Qu'a-t-elle fait?

-Elle a- Elle a...Euh...Elle m'a dit des choses qui ne me plaisaient pas et depuis je la vois comme elle est vraiment.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Une connasse, précisa Stiles en croisant les bras.

-Vraiment? Pourtant elle me semble tout ce qu'il y a de plus réfléchie et posée. Et j'avoue, sans trahir de secret professionnel, qu'elle ne m'a paru en aucun cas médisante ou agressive, lors des diverses séances que nous avons passées ensemble.

-C'est aussi ce que je pensais, marmonna l'adolescent.

Morell sembla y réfléchir un instant.

-Bon, pour finir si nous parlions de Derek Hale, comment est votre relation avec lui depuis la rentrée des dernières vacances?

Stiles réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Derek avait bien précisé que personne ne devait savoir pour eux. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi prendre tant de précautions, toutefois il écouta son instinct et choisit la prudence.

-Mal, déclara-t-il sans ciller.

-Pas d'amélioration?

-Non.

-Je crois avoir touché une corde sensible vu votre soudain manque de vocabulaire. Vous l'appréciiez?

-Pas particulièrement. Seulement, j'ai appris à le connaître. Mais notre trêve n'a pas duré longtemps.

Morell sembla comprendre quelque chose et elle releva un sourcil.

-Quand vous êtes-vous disputés pour la dernière fois?

-Deux jours avant la rentrée, répondit Stiles.

-Oh, vous vous souvenez même de la date exacte? Commenta-t-elle avec un faux air admiratif un peu moqueur. Cette date me fait en outre penser à une autre rupture dont nous avons largement parlé...

Stiles se retint de grimacer face à sa bourde.

-Normal, c'est parce que j'ai cassé avec «  _X »_  le matin et, comme j'étais de mauvaise humeur l'après midi, je me suis engueulé avec  _Hale_.

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue et Stiles se maudit pour cette boulette. Il espérait déjà que le secret professionnel fonctionnait vraiment. Et surtout, il ne pouvait plus que souhaiter qu'elle n'aille pas fouiner plus longtemps dans cette direction.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles déposa ses affaires de cours dans son casier et s'appuya quelques instants contre celui-ci, fatigué. Il était anxieux. Il espérait que Morell ne faisait pas des rapports à son père ou à qui que ce soit d'autre après chaque séance.

Il souffla longuement pour se calmer et referma la porte d'un coup sec. Il aperçut immédiatement la silhouette de Derek adossé à son propre casier quelques mètres plus loin. Les couloirs étaient pratiquement déserts désormais. Les cours étaient pour la plupart terminés ainsi que les différents clubs.

Stiles l'observa s'éloigner dans le couloir et le suivit de loin, tentant de garder un air détaché le plus naturel possible.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu comptes faire quelque chose pour Erica? Demanda Derek, son visage se fermant peu à peu.

-Je ne sais pas trop ce que je pourrai faire si elle ne me dit rien elle-même..., répondit Stiles. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux?

-Elle est malheureuse parce que tu l'as rembarrée pendant les vacances. Elle le vit vraiment très mal. Boyd et Isaac essaient de lui remonter le moral mais elle ne veut rien entendre.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès..., se défendit le cadet. Je pensais réellement qu'elle essayait de me donner des conseils... Pas qu'elle attendait une déclaration.

Derek devint encore plus sombre si c'était encore possible.

-Faut dire que tu lui avais laissé beaucoup d'ouvertures ainsi que des signes, de nature à lui laisser de l'espoir. On m'a récemment rapporté une histoire de baiser, commenta-t-il avec un soupçon de reproche. Sans parler de ta prestation " _chorégraphique_ " à la fête de Martin.

-Oh... Encore ça? Je ne pensais pas à mal. Je voulais juste me venger de toi parce que tu m'énervais.

-Et tu as bien réussi, grogna Derek en faisant grincer le cuir des poches de son blouson où il avait enfermé ses poings depuis le début de leur rencontre. Ne refais jamais quelque chose d'aussi idiot.

Stiles fit un sourire gêné et honteux.

-Dis..., commença l'hyperactif. C'est pas que je veuille mettre les sujets sensibles sur la table mais... Comment t'as su que j'avais rien fait avec Martin?

-Parce que je sais que t'aurais jamais eu le cran de faire ça, rétorqua Derek sûr de lui.

Stiles voulu répliquer mais l'aîné le coupa.

-C'est toi qui as voulu en parler. Et puis je sais qu'elle est très vite bourrée et qu'elle vomit tout ce qu'elle peut à l'heure où tu t'es esquivé avec elle, quelle que soit la fête. Tu n'avais donc pas beaucoup de chance de conclure.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça? Demanda Stiles étonné.

-Nos familles se connaissent. Elle a déjà participé à des fêtes où j'étais aussi invité. Elle fait le coup à chaque fois. Et après, elle rit pendant des heures sans s'arrêter. C'est insupportable.

Le plus jeune releva un sourcil. L'alcool heureux? Elle l'avait eu plutôt triste la dernière fois.

Mais il ne dit rien. Ça ne le regardait pas après tout.

-Donc je n'avais aucune chance de te rendre jaloux..., comprit Stiles.

-Pas la moindre, affirma Derek. En plus, je sais que tu aurais perdu tous tes moyens en te retrouvant devant une fille.

Stiles rougit et gonfla les joues.

-C'est même pas vrai. J'étais très bien parti!

-Pff... De toute façon ça t'aurait déçu. Après moi, tu ne pouvais que l'être.

-T'es trop prétentieux et sûr de toi, lui reprocha Stiles. La prochaine fois je ne m'arrêterai pas en plein milieu et tu l'auras bien dans le...Oh... Euh... Enfin...

Le grand sourire qui s'installait progressivement sur le visage de Derek acheva de le faire bégayer. Il s'engueula mentalement, mais qu'avait-il donc à choisir aussi mal ses expressions! Bon, après, on n'est jamais maître de son inconscient, se rassura-t-il.

-Non merci, sourit Derek. Je préfère m'occuper de ça.

-Tiens t'arrêtes enfin de tirer la gueule, fit remarquer l'hyperactif. Au moins ça fait plaisir.

-C'est à cause de toi que je fais cette tête.

Stiles haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-Pardon?

-Je t'ai promis de garder mes mains dans mes poches et depuis qu'on est là je tiens mon engagement.

Stiles sourit en le voyant tenir à la lettre sa promesse.

-Ça voulait dire qu'on devait garder nos fringues mais tu n'es pas obligé de rester prostré à l'autre bout du banc non plus.

-Tu en es bien sûr? Demanda Derek avec un regard où pointait l'espoir.

-Oui.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et glissa immédiatement vers l'hyperactif.

-On dirait un chien qui fait la fête à son maître, plaisanta Stiles. C'est trop mignon.

L'aîné lui envoya une pichenette pour la comparaison peu flatteuse et prit une main de Stiles entre les siennes.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser la main prisonnière.

-Toi aussi Derek... Toi aussi..., répondit-il le souffle court.

_Cinq jours plus tard..._

Stiles était étonné de voir à quelle vitesse ils avaient réussi à reprendre leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissée, sans jamais reparler de leur désagréable rupture. Ça l'arrangeait bien car il adorait leurs nouvelles rencontres.

Ç'avait été comme une renaissance. Il lui semblait qu'il respirait à nouveau après deux interminables semaines en apnée.

Deux semaines à peine, réalisa-t-il soudain. N'était-il pas profondément stupide et irréfléchi de lui accorder ainsi sa confiance? Quelle garantie avait-il qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui à nouveau?

Aucune, probablement. Mais Derek se montrait si prévenant et si attentionné qu'à peine évoqué, le moindre doute s'envolait...

Tout s'arrangeait dans sa vie en une seule fois. Comme par magie.

Il y avait des hauts et des bas dans l'existence et, à son avis, il venait d'émerger d'un des plus gros gouffres de cette année.

Il était en couple avec celui qu'il aimait. Son meilleur ami était de son côté. Son père et lui n'avaient jamais été si proches et heureux ensemble. Enfin, le dernier fait mais non le moindre, l'évadé n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis le jour de la gare. Rien, même pas une lettre. Ce qui était important, compte tenu du fait que chaque jour le shérif avait reçu un courrier bleu pendant presque un mois. Une semaine, sans rien de ce genre dans la boîte aux lettres, quel soulagement!

Bref. C'était le paradis sur terre. Stiles ne pouvait pas aller mieux.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le sortit de sa rêverie et il descendit les escaliers. Le shérif passa la tête dans le couloir.

-Je vais ouvrir! S'exclama Stiles. Ce doit être Scott!

Et effectivement, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, c'était son ami.

Hélas, il ne semblait pas d'humeur aussi joyeuse que lui.

-Scottie? Hésita-t-il.

-Faut qu'on parle, annonça Scott sérieusement.

Il s'était peut-être réjoui trop tôt.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'y adossa pendant que Scott lui faisait face avec un air scrutateur qui l'inquiéta fort.

-Eh bien, tu n'as rien à me dire? Questionna Scott en joignant ses mains sous son menton, l'air peu amical.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit Stiles en commençant à imaginer le pire.

-Oh, ne me prends pas pour un idiot! Je ne sais pas ce que tu croyais en faisant ça mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que c'est stupide à un point que tu n'imagines même pas.

-Mais de quoi tu-

Scott se leva et commença à faire les cent pas sans regarder Stiles.

-Tu restes tous les soirs au lycée pour faire je ne sais quoi. On ne se voit pratiquement plus alors que depuis la rentrée je viens presque tous les soirs ici pour essayer de te rencontrer. Bref, ça fait une semaine que je t'ai pas vu et je m'inquiétais et j'avais sacrément tort! Parce que tu as l'air d'avoir complètement retrouvé le moral-

-C'est un reproche? L'interrompit Stiles incrédule. Tu me reproches de m'en remettre?

-Tu ne t'en remets pas ! Je serais ravi si c'était ça. Non, tu t'es remis avec  _lui_! Et ne fais pas comme si c'était faux. Je le sais.

-Non ! T'as complètement faux. Je ne suis plus avec lui, mentit l'hyperactif.

-Mais arrête! S'écria le cadet. Arrête de me mentir comme si je n'étais rien pour toi ! Arrête de me prendre pour le roi des cons. Je suis loin d'être aveugle. J'ai peut-être des notes de merde mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis un putain de con.

Scott parut las et il se rassit.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais con..., se défendit Stiles mollement en détournant les yeux.

-Et voilà, encore un exemple. Tu n'oses même pas me regarder en face. Dis-moi, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, que je me trompe.

L'aîné releva la tête et fixa les yeux noirs de colère de Scott pendant un long moment. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir plus longtemps. Il baissa la tête, comme pris en faute.

-Au moins tu ne l'as pas fait, soupira Scott. C'est déjà ça.

-Comment... ? Demanda l'hyperactif.

-Tu ne m'as pas demandé si j'avais réussi à obtenir les informations que tu cherchais. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui m'a persuadé un peu plus que j'avais raison.

-Oh mer...credi..., jura Stiles entre ses dents.

-Comme tu dis.

Scott l'observa sévèrement alors que Stiles ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Et c'est arrivé comment? Interrogea Scott.

-A la gare. Il est venu pour me demander de rester.

-Et tu as accepté...

-Non! Je voulais partir, mais après il y a eu le... problème et mon père a décidé que je devais rester.

-Mais plus précisément? Il t'a dit quoi pour que tu lui retombes si facilement dans les bras? Il t'a promis un amour éternel? Il t'a donné une excuse bidon sur votre rupture? Dis-moi, ça m'intéresse.

Scott paraissait réellement amer en disant cela. Et ses paroles blessèrent Stiles.

-Je le crois, répondit-il avec conviction. Il est sincère.

-L'amour rend vraiment aveugle...

-Si tu étais dans la même situation tu aurais la même réaction que moi.

-Mais Allison est une fille bien ! Rétorqua Scott. Elle, elle ne m'a jamais jeté sans raison et je sais qu'elle m'aime. Toi, il te l'a déjà dit ou fait comprendre? Hein? Non. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il est froid comme de la glace.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Moi, je le connais...

-Tellement bien, qu'il t'a quitté sans que tu saches pourquoi !

-Il n'avait pas le choix, le défendit Stiles.

-On a toujours le choix, contra le cadet.

-Eh bien, à ce moment-là, il a fait celui qu'il considérait comme le meilleur.

-Et ce choix-là consistait à te quitter. Je vois que sur l'échelle de l'importance tu es bien haut alors, riposta Scott.

-Le cynisme ne te va pas, commenta l'hyperactif.

-La bêtise ne te va pas non plus. Tu as toujours été le plus intelligent de nous deux, pourquoi est-ce que l'amour te rend si con?

-Parce que c'est la définition même de l'amour? Mon cerveau s'est fait la malle mais au moins je suis heureux. Pourquoi voudrais-tu gâcher mon bonheur?

Scott plongea son visage dans ses mains et agrippa ses cheveux. Stiles s'en voulait de l'avoir tant déçu.

-As-tu au moins vérifié ce dont je t'avais parlé? Demanda Scott. À propos de Paige.

-Non, mentit Stiles. Ça n'en valait pas la peine.

-Bien. Alors je pense que je vais partir dans ce cas, conclut son ami en se levant. Si tu changes d'avis préviens-moi.

Scott tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte, juste à côté de Stiles.

-Pardonne-moi Scott s'il te plaît..., pria-t-il.

-Stiles... Je ne veux plus te retrouver dans le même état que la dernière fois. Tu as souffert de cette situation plus que personne d'autre, mais sache que moi aussi j'ai souffert de te voir comme ça. Je ne veux plus jamais te ramasser dans ces conditions à cause de lui.

-T'inquiète. Cette fois, je suis certain que c'est la bonne. On ne se quittera plus, le rassura-t-il.

-S'il le refait, je te jure que j'irai le voir pour lui fracasser le crâne, que tu sois d'accord ou non, menaça Scott l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Si tu fais ça c'est moi qui fracasserai le tien. Mais merci de l'attention. Je sais que tu ne cherches qu'à me protéger et je t'en suis reconnaissant pour ça. Seulement je suis un grand garçon et je sais faire mes propres choix.

Scott soupira.

-Ouais, je sais. Je sais... Mais ce n'est qu'un avertissement. Rien d'autre. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'en veux seulement à Derek.

-Ah, tu me rassures alors, plaisanta Stiles en prenant son ami contre lui.

-C'est impossible d'en vouloir à un mec amoureux, soupira Scott. Et c'est vraiment chiant.


	61. J'ai un meilleur ami formidable

_Un mois plus tard.._.

Stiles, trop absorbé par son bonheur retrouvé, avait pratiquement oublié la menace qui pesait sur lui et son père.

Roger Hill.

L'homme n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis plus d'un mois et la rumeur avait enflée, disant qu'il était sûrement mort de faim quelque part. Après tout, cela faisait déjà presqu'une année scolaire qu'il errait dans la nature, et l'agression du shérif avait dû lui rendre la vie particulièrement difficile.

Bref, on sentait clairement que la vigilance générale s'était un peu relâchée. Rien qu'un peu. Ils n'étaient plus autant sur leurs gardes, ne faisaient plus autant de zèle. Même si les policiers continuaient, c'était davantage une routine qu'autre chose.

Rassuré par cette ambiance détendue, Stiles était redevenu serein. Il vaquait à ses occupations, menant ses deux vies auprès de Scott et de Derek.

D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais été si bien avec ce dernier. Lui qui avait souhaité, deux mois plus tôt, se sentir apprécié pour lui-même, bien au-delà de l'attirance physique que son amant ressentait pour sa personne, pouvait être pleinement satisfait. Ils passaient la majorité de leurs rares moments à discuter, à rire même parfois, et Stiles était fier d'être le seul à faire cet effet à Derek.

Il était bien conscient de faire vivre à celui-ci des instants particulièrement frustrants sur le plan physique. Mais le souvenir de la " _première fois_ " que ce dernier lui avait fait subir - et surtout de sa conclusion - restait encore bien trop vif pour qu'il accepte de laisser son amant maître de leurs rencontres. Il imposait donc ses règles et ses limites. Et on pouvait dire que ses règles étaient draconiennes et ses limites fort contraignantes.

Malgré tout, son beau ténébreux les acceptait avec une bonne grâce étonnante, respectant tous ses choix quels qu'ils soient et se pliant sans protester à ses quatre volontés.

Derek tentait bien un dérapage de temps en temps. Quelques mains un peu trop baladeuses, quelques baisers un peu trop enflammés. Stiles lui-même, toujours très amoureux de son motard, avait du mal à endiguer le flot du désir. Pourtant il s'y appliquait, persuadé que cette mise à l'épreuve permettrait à leur relation de trouver un nouveau souffle. Plus solide. Plus sérieux.

Pour être franc, Stiles n'en revenait pas d'avoir réussi à lui imposer de telles règles, qui n'étaient pas loin d'être aussi désuètes que celles de l'amour courtois.

Pourtant, l'hyperactif se sentait carrément frustré par ces interdits qu'il avait posés en personne. Heureusement il se consolait en se disant que la pression montait, et qu'après un mois de chasteté forcée, le jour où lui-même se sentirait en accord parfait avec ses désirs, le résultat n'en serait que meilleur pour eux deux.

En fait, Derek semblait prêt à tout pour réparer les malentendus, les conflits et les souffrances qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement infligés depuis la rentrée de septembre.

C'était donc pour le remercier de sa tempérance qu'il avait envisagé, ce soir, de lui faire une surprise.

Stiles poussa en silence la porte des vestiaires et sourit en le voyant qui l'attendait déjà. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil devant son sourire volontairement ravageur.

-Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête, commenta-t-il en se levant pour l'accueillir.

-Hmmm...Tu penses? J'ai décidé de te faire un petit cadeau pour bonne conduite, ce soir.

Derek le regarda avec curiosité.

-Je dois m'inquiéter?

-Oh non, je ne crois pas. Tu dois juste te laisser faire.

Le regard de l'aîné s'enflamma instantanément.

-On est... au lycée..., dit-il sans grande conviction.

Stiles haussa les épaules et vint embrasser Derek langoureusement. Il ne put résister à l'envie de glisser ses paumes sous son débardeur, parcourant les muscles fermes qui réagirent à ce contact. Il se demanda comment il avait pu tenir si longtemps en s'interdisant ce genre de plaisir.

Encouragé par la réaction de sa victime, dont le rythme cardiaque s'amplifiait nettement sous ses doigts, il quitta les lèvres chaudes et avides pour explorer des territoires qu'il avait soigneusement évités ces dernières semaines, provoquant plusieurs gémissements mal réprimés.

Derek était clairement en manque…

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu- Ah... Fais beaucoup de progrès, souffla Derek les mains plongées dans les cheveux de Stiles qui s'affairait plus bas à le satisfaire.

Une plainte plus forte que les autres lui firent lever les yeux et il put apercevoir son amant fermer les paupières et cogner sa tête contre le casier sur lequel il était adossé. Sa bouche entrouverte, laissant filtrer une respiration haletante, était un véritable appel à la luxure.

Stiles parvint à retenir un sourire qui aurait sans doute perturbé son exercice du moment, par contre il ne put empêcher son sang de pulser plus rapidement, en un endroit de son corps que son jean entravait déjà douloureusement.

Soucieux de s'épargner une tentation supplémentaire, qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas réaliser dans les vestiaires du lycée, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les bons soins qu'il dispensait à Derek.

-Stiles..., gémit clairement ce dernier qui ne semblait plus en mesure de contrôler grand-chose.

Laissant passer un sourire carnassier, Stiles éloigna sa bouche presque à regret de l'objet de son attention. Heureusement, il fut récompensé par le grognement de frustration qui s'ensuivit. Il lança un coup d'œil taquin vers le haut pour croiser un regard fiévreux et visiblement suppliant qui le captiva totalement. C'était lui, et lui seul qui le mettait dans cet état.

Enivré par ce pouvoir que lui accordait son amant, il laissa remonter ses doigts le long de la fine ligne de poils qui rejoignait le nombril, puis explora de sa main le ventre imberbe parfaitement musclé, pendant que l'autre main remontait le long d'une cuisse encore couverte par le jean, pour atteindre enfin les fesses qu'il pétrit avec délice. Son regard dut refléter le plaisir qu'il prenait, car celui de Derek devint franchement affamé et il réitéra sa supplique d'une voix rauque.

-Stiles...

Ce ton affola totalement ce dernier qui se précipita sur son nombril, délicieux creux de chair au centre de son ventre, pour y plonger le bout de sa langue et dessiner de petites arabesques en descendant de plus en plus bas. Cette dernière acheva sa course sur une des zones les plus sensibles du corps de Derek, pour y jouer une partition subtile, arrachant à ce dernier des bruits tellement indécents que Stiles se demanda combien de temps son propre jean allait rester intact.

Il ne résista d'ailleurs pas plus longtemps à le reprendre dans sa bouche et, s'aidant d'une main qui semblait née pour cet office, il acheva d'entraîner Derek au sommet de son plaisir. Plaisir qu'il libéra en un cri étouffé et quelques spasmes irrépressibles, dont la sensualité achevèrent d'éliminer le semblant de maîtrise de Stiles sur sa propre excitation.

Son boxer, ainsi que son pantalon étaient probablement bons pour le nettoyage.

Derek glissa pesamment le long du casier pour se retrouver assis par terre. Ses mains, qui n'avaient pas lâché les cheveux de Stiles, enserrèrent alors ses épaules et il l'attira doucement contre lui.

-Wow. Tu devrais me récompenser plus souvent de cette manière, murmura-t-il vaguement bourru dans le creux de son oreille avant d'inspirer longuement en faisant voleter quelques petits cheveux.

-N'est-ce pas? Répondit Stiles, souriant largement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles était totalement épanoui au volant de sa Jeep. Après cet excellent moment passé avec Derek, il avait hâte de retrouver son père pour une soirée  _"pizzas_ " prévue déjà depuis quelques jours. Cette complicité renouvelée l'enchantait. Il retournait neuf ans en arrière. Leur deuil de Claudia semblait enfin terminé.

Soudain le garçon entendit des sirènes. Il reconnut immédiatement celles de la police mais distingua également au moins une ambulance. Par réflexe, il regarda son compteur. Il n'avait pas fait d'excès de vitesse pourtant. Que se passait-il?

Il regarda dans son rétroviseur. Rien.

Il continua de rouler et arriva bientôt dans son quartier. Immédiatement, une agitation inhabituelle le frappa. La lumière des gyrophares se reflétait sur les murs des maisons.

Il atteignit sa rue le cœur en vrac. Police et Samu se trouvaient, là.

Devant  _sa_  maison.

Il se gara n'importe comment en bordure du périmètre de sécurité, passa sous les rubans jaunes et courut vers chez lui. Un mot le frappa de plein fouet tandis qu'il rejoignait un groupe d'agents qui ne l'avaient pas vu arriver.

-... Roger Hill...

Ce nom était sur toutes les lèvres.

Pourquoi ne parlaient ils pas de son père?

Que s'était-il passé?

Ce fugitif n'était-il pas censé être mort?

Stiles s'approcha les jambes flageolantes, le cœur dans les talons. Un agent qu'il connaissait vaguement l'arrêta en secouant la tête.

-Stiles, reste en arrière s'il te plaît.

-Mais où est mon père? Où est-il? Interrogea Stiles alors que sa voix flanchait.

-Écoute mon grand, les services d'identification sont sur place et les experts balistiques aussi, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas entrer pour l'instant. Pour ton père, je ne peux pas te répondre. Crois-moi, si je pouvais le faire, je le ferai mais je ne suis pas arrivé le premier sur place et je suis chargé de contrôler le périmètre de sécurité.

Ses yeux rougis effrayèrent l'adolescent. Il avait pleuré, c'était certain. Donc, quelqu'un était mort. Quelqu'un de chez eux.

Son souffle se coupa alors qu'il échafaudait les pires hypothèses sur ce qui avait pu se passer. Bordel, pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas le laisser avancer?

Désespéré, Stiles se débattit contre la main qui tentait de le contraindre à rester sur place.

-Où est mon père? Cria-t-il cette fois, en cherchant de nouveau à s'élancer vers la maison.

Quelques personnes, alertées par le bruit, le reconnurent et affichèrent des mines peinées.

La respiration de Stiles se hacha davantage alors que le policier le tenait de plus en plus fort. Tâchant maintenant de le serrer contre lui, dans une vaine tentative de réconfort.

Par la porte d'entrée, béante, diverses personnes très affairées entraient et sortaient sans discontinuer.

Soudain, il distingua quelqu'un qui s'engageait, de dos, à travers l'ouverture, guidant un brancard. Pas moyen d'en voir plus. Il s'agita, se tordant le cou.

Puis Stiles les vit.

Ou plutôt _le_  vit.

Sur le brancard, un corps. Entièrement recouvert d'un drap blanc. Un drap blanc. Blanc et rouge.

Du sang, du sang partout dessus.

Le visage, on le voyait pas, il était recouvert.

Il sentit son estomac se retourner et ses genoux lâchèrent. Son monde s'effondra.

Il se serait écroulé sans les bras secourables de l'agent.

L'œil hagard, le cerveau vide, il vit passer un second brancard. Le visage était partiellement caché par un masque à oxygène mais il l'avait clairement reconnu.

-Papa! Cria-t-il en échappant aux mains du policier ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui tentèrent de l'arrêter.

Son père était vivant. Il en était sûr.

Quelqu'un le fit reculer pendant que le shérif était pris en charge par une ambulance.

Son père était vivant.

C'était tout ce qui comptait, aucune autre pensée ne pouvait l'atteindre à ce moment-là.

-Tu peux l'accompagner si tu veux.

La voix de l'agent qui l'avait arrêté un peu plus tôt le sortit de son hébétude.

-Je m'occuperai de ta jeep.

-Merci, souffla Stiles rapidement avant de foncer vers le véhicule qui s'apprêtait à fermer ses portes.

Une urgentiste le vit et le tira précipitamment à l'intérieur afin que son collègue puisse démarrer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles n'avait pas pu parler à son père, celui-ci étant resté inconscient pendant tout le trajet.

Depuis son arrivée sur les lieux, les événements s'étaient déroulés trop vite pour qu'il en assimile ne serait-ce que la moitié. Il s'était donc contenté de suivre le mouvement jusqu'à échouer au fond d'une salle d'attente, abandonné de tous.

Une succession ininterrompue de malades et de blessés avait défilé sous ses yeux depuis qu'il était aux urgences. Tout ce mouvement, tout ce bruit, tout ce monde ne faisaient qu'accroître son profond désarroi. Le prenant en pitié, une infirmière l'avait conduit dans cette petite salle où il rongeait son frein.

Des rumeurs, saisies au détour de discussions entre les membres du personnel de l'hôpital, affirmaient que deux des policiers chargés de la protection du shérif - ainsi que le shérif lui-même – se trouvaient en salle d'opération pour de graves blessures par balles.

Stiles n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer et personne ne semblait se soucier de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à comprendre était que Roger Hill était mort. Cette fois, c'était sûr. Et c'était arrivé ce soir. Évidemment, sans avoir connaissance du déroulement des faits, l'imagination de Stiles tournait à fond.

Et son angoisse montait. Inexorablement.

Il était conscient de ne pas se poser les bonnes questions mais, comme d'habitude, il se révélait impuissant devant les errances de sa pensée.

Et si c'était son père qui avait tiré? Il pourrait avoir des problèmes.

Et s'il n'avait pas été en légitime défense? Une enquête de la police des polices allait être ouverte, aucun doute là-dessus. Peut-être le F.B.I. devrait-il mettre son nez dans l'affaire. C'était jamais bon pour un policier, ça! Son père allait finir sa vie en prison pour meurtre.

Stiles prit son visage entre ses mains, les épaules basses, l'esprit de plus en plus embrouillé.

Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des heures.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et le nouveau venu frappa discrètement contre la porte pour signaler sa présence.

-Stiles?

Ce dernier releva la tête vers l'agent qui venait d'entrer, avant de se lever d'un coup.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de mon père?

-Oui. Il est encore en salle d'opération. D'après les dernières informations, il souffre de deux blessures par balle. Une assez grave à la jambe et une autre à la tête.

-Est-ce lui qui a tué Hill? Interrogea Stiles abruptement.

Le policier parut totalement dérouté par cette demande.

-Hum...euh... Non. Ce n'est pas lui.

L'adolescent soupira, soulagé, en se laissant tomber sur son siège.

Puis il sursauta.

-Il va s'en sortir?

Il venait de réaliser avec affolement qu'il n'avait pas encore posé cette question, somme toute essentielle.

-Eh bien, ton père a perdu beaucoup de sang, la balle a effleuré l'artère fémorale, provoquant un début d'hémorragie et le muscle de la cuisse est assez abîmé. Mais les médecins sont compétents. Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent. De ce côté-là, on n'est pas trop inquiets.

Cette réponse n'était pas rassurante, mais au moins elle était honnête. Stiles préférait ça.

Puis il prit conscience des implications de la tournure de la phrase. " _De ce côté-là.._." Il le dévisagea, osant à peine énoncer ce qui l'inquiétait maintenant au plus haut point. Il se lança.

-En fait... je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu tout à l'heure. Les blessures, vous avez dit, la jambe et puis... et puis... la tête? Énonça-t-il d'une toute petite voix qu'il reconnut à peine.

-Hum... oui c'est ce que je t'ai dit. Répondit l'agent, se raclant la gorge, manifestement mal à l'aise.

-Et?...

-Eh bien, en fait on est en train de faire des examens complémentaires. Parce qu'il semble qu'il ait quelque chose au cerveau. Il faudra attendre les résultats avant de conclure. Lâcha- t-il, l'air désemparé. Stiles, je suis désolé pour toi, mon grand. Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à l'arrivée des médecins, si tu veux.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bonsoir Monsieur Stilinski. Je me présente, je suis le Docteur Johnson. Je viens de participer à l'opération sur la jambe de votre père. Tout s'est passé pour le mieux.

Il marqua une pause, ce qui ne manqua pas d'affoler Stiles un peu plus. Il attendait la suite.

-En ce qui concerne sa blessure à la tête, la balle n'a pas pénétré dans le crâne et n'a pas causé de fracture apparente. Ce qui nous permet un certain optimisme. Toutefois, le choc a causé une commotion cérébrale. Nous ignorons encore l'étendue des dégâts internes qui peuvent d'ailleurs apparaître au cours des jours prochains. Pour l'instant votre père est dans un coma que nous pourrions qualifier de moyen pour simplifier. Il respire sans aide artificielle. Dans ce genre de situation le réveil est souvent une question de jours. Ne soyez donc pas trop inquiet pour l'instant.

-J'ai le droit de le voir?

L'homme acquiesça avec un regard bienveillant.

-Bien sûr. Mais pour un court moment. Les heures de visites sont déjà dépassées. Suivez-moi.

Stiles dit au-revoir au policier qui lui avait tenu compagnie. Ce dernier s'éloigna à regret. Puis le garçon obéit docilement au médecin, la boule au ventre. Il était terrorisé.

Le parcours parut interminable à son esprit épuisé.

Le Dr Johnson ouvrit sans faire de bruit la porte d'une chambre et invita Stiles à entrer.

-Je reviendrai dans cinq minutes.

Il pénétra dans la pièce à petits pas, puis observa la silhouette de son père se découpant sur le lit blanc et l'émotion le prit à la gorge. L'image se superposa immédiatement à celle de sa mère s'éteignant lentement quelques années plus tôt. Dans ce même hôpital.

Il s'arrêta au pied du lit, jetant un coup d'œil aux informations figurant sur la fiche de suivi. En fait, il n'y comprenait rien. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour ne pas avoir à lever les yeux vers le blessé. Voir son père dans cet état le terrorisait.

Il longea le bord du lit et sa main rencontra bientôt celle du shérif. Elle était si blanche. Il remonta lentement le regard jusqu'au bras, puis jusqu'à l'épaule et enfin jusqu'au visage.

Des tuyaux. Il ne vit que des tuyaux à travers le prisme de ses larmes. Il les retint de toutes ses forces. Un masque couvrait partiellement la figure de son père, ne cachant que fort mal son teint blafard.

Exsangue, ce fut le seul mot qui lui vint.

La détresse le submergea. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre!

Se penchant au-dessus du lit, il saisit une des mains du shérif et la serra contre son cœur.

Pourquoi tous les malheurs du monde semblaient-ils s'acharner à poursuivre leur famille?

Stiles entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

-Monsieur Stilinski, il faut partir maintenant.

L'hyperactif resta encore un peu, les yeux fermés.

-Remets-toi vite, chuchota-t-il avant de lâcher la main puis de quitter la pièce.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles grogna lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui toucher les cheveux. Il remua dans son sommeil pour se dégager et son menton ripa sur son genou. Cette chute inattendue eut le mérite de le réveiller.

-Papa?

Il se frotta un œil en bâillant et leva son visage vers le nouveau venu. Enfin plutôt vers la nouvelle venue dans le cas présent.

-Melissa?

Elle lui tendit un gobelet en plastique qui dégageait une bonne odeur de chocolat et il le prit d'un geste mal assuré.

-Comment vas-tu Stiles? S'enquit l'infirmière en s'asseyant au bout du siège près de lui.

Son air inquiet et bienveillant manqua le faire fondre en larme. Il déglutit et plongea son nez dans sa boisson pour reprendre contenance.

-Mal.

-Tu as besoin de sommeil, tu as été très éprouvé cette nuit. Je vais te ramener à la maison. Déclara Melissa en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Je ne peux pas y retourner à cause de l'enquête, répondit l'hyperactif.

-Je sais. Je ne parlais pas de " _ta_ " maison mais de la mienne. Je me suis proposée pour t'héberger le temps que tout s'arrange. De toute façon, il était hors de question que tu restes seul chez toi, voyons!

Stiles tourna les yeux vers elle et essaya de faire passer toute sa gratitude dans un unique regard. Elle devait sûrement être la seule à se soucier de lui et de son sort.

-Je vais prendre ma pause pour te ramener. J'ai prévenu Scott, il a déjà préparé ta chambre et des affaires pour toi. Je me suis aussi arrangée avec un agent qui est venu tout à l'heure afin qu'il ramène ta Jeep devant chez nous.

-Merci beaucoup Mélissa. Sans vous je-

Stiles s'interrompit en sentant sa voix s'érailler.

-C'est bon Stiles. Viens là, mon chéri.

Elle lui tendit les bras et il s'y réfugia sans attendre.

-Tout va bien aller... Tout va s'arranger, tu verras... Ton père est un homme solide.

Elle le berça de paroles réconfortantes et Stiles se laissa faire. Même s'il savait que ce n'était que du vent. On ne pouvait pas savoir si tout allait s'arranger. On n'était jamais sûrs de rien. Pourtant ça faisait quand même du bien de l'entendre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Scott accueillit son meilleur ami avec une grande inquiétude et un air fatigué. Heureusement il ne posa aucune question et se contenta d'être à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

Il se mit même aux fourneaux pour préparer rapidement quelque chose afin de rassasier le ventre vide de Stiles, malgré ses protestations.

-C'est bon Scott... J'ai pas faim.

-Eh bien tu te forceras. Je te fais des pancakes.

-Depuis quand on fait des pancakes à deux heures du mat'? Demanda Stiles mollement en retenant sa tête de s'écrouler de fatigue, face contre la table.

-Depuis qu'on s'appelle Scott, répliqua le cuisinier en herbe en posant abruptement son assiette couverte d'une pile de crêpes épaisses devant son ami.

L'odeur pourtant habituellement si alléchante lui parut écœurante et Stiles fit une grimace.

-Tu vas me vexer là, plaisanta Scott en enlevant son tablier pour le déposer sur le dossier d'une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit.

-Non, franchement, je peux rien avaler là. J'ai l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

Scott sortit comme par magie une bouteille de sirop d'érable qu'il déposa juste sous les yeux de Stiles.

-Je sais que t'adore ça. Allez, laisse-toi tenter. Tu dois reprendre des forces.

-Non vraiment mec, je me sens pas bien, là.

Alors Scott sortit un second pot, cette fois, il s'agissait de beurre de cacahuètes. Les yeux de Stiles s'illuminèrent un bref instant avant qu'il ne grimace de nouveau.

-S'il te plaît, demanda Scott. Fais-ça pour moi mon p'tit Stiles en sucre.

L'hyperactif secoua négativement la tête.

-Sinon je vais être obligé d'utiliser la manière forte, avertit le cadet.

-Qui est? Tu veux me les faire manger de force? Tu me prends pour une oie française?

-Non. Mais je pourrais peut-être appeler quelqu'un qui se chargerait de te persuader, j'en suis sûr.

-Qui ça? Demanda Stiles curieux.

-Hale, répondit Scott. Je suis certain que tu adorerais manger tout ce sirop sur lui. J'ai pas raison?

L'espace d'un instant la mâchoire de Stiles resta suspendue. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu? Était-ce vraiment Scottie, son pote " _je-passe-mon-temps-à-t'interdire-de-voir-Hale_ " qui venait de lui suggérer un truc incroyablement... ch... enfin, un truc incroyable.

Stiles se frappa le front d'un air blasé. Son meilleur ami s'acharnait à lui changer les idées en exploitant son point faible.

L'hyperactif sourit un peu. Devant tant d'efforts, il se sentit attendri. Scott savait se montrer futé certaines fois, pour parvenir à ses fins. Stiles décida de se prendre au jeu en le taquinant un peu.

-Et moi, je suis sûr que tu voudrais bien assister au spectacle.

-Eurk, non merci. J'ai pas du tout envie de voir deux mecs se lécher le corps avec du sirop d'érable ou du beurre de cacahuèt- Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que je viens juste de dire ?

Stiles sourit un peu plus, partagé entre l'amusement et l'indulgence pour les bêtises que disait son ami. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui.

-Tu veux vraiment assassiner mes pauvres neurones en faisant ça? Interrogea-t-il très sérieusement.

-Bah non, bien sûr. Déjà que t'en as pas beaucoup, se moqua Stiles en prenant une crêpe qu'il recouvrit généreusement de sirop d'érable.

-C'est méchant ça! Mais soit, passons. Tu sais à quoi je pense là?

-Allichon? Proposa l'hyperactif la bouche pleine en regardant Scott.

-Euh... Déjà, dit comme ça, on dirait une marque de fromage. Et oui, je pense à elle indirectement. Ce dont je voulais te parler, c'est du bal de fin d'année. Tu comptes venir, non?

-Ben, je crois pas, répondit Stiles. Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, avec Derek on ne peut pas se voir en public. Et j'ai absolument pas envie d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oh, mais vous pouvez quand même y aller chacun de votre côté. Vous vous retrouverez dans un coin discret à un moment et entre-temps tu passes la soirée avec m-

-Tout seul oui, le coupa l'aîné. Je te signale que Derek n'est toujours pas au courant que je suis réconcilié avec toi. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il l'apprenne. Ça risque de ne pas lui plaire.

-Quand tu dis ce genre de choses j'ai l'impression que tu es une femme battue qui évite d'énerver son mari, commenta Scott un peu agacé.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

-Primo je ne suis pas une femme et secundo je n'ai pas à éviter de l'énerver. Par contre, je préserve notre équilibre. Et puis, je ne suis pas battu!

-Oh, t'as vu sa gueule? Rétorqua le cadet. Il est sûrement pas du genre tendre.

Stiles haussa une épaule.

-Eh ben, tu te trompes, il est super tendre en fait. Par contre il est pas toujours très doux. Mais là, je le lui rends bien.

-Je ne veux rien savoir de vos délires sado-maso.

-Tu devrais essayer avec Allison. Je suis sûr que ça vous plairait, le taquina Stiles.

-T'es malade toi. Elle me tuerait si je lui laissais la moindre marque. Et si ses parents tombaient dessus...

Scott frissonna longuement de la tête aux pieds.

-Son père ça peut aller, mais sa mère... Elle me terrifie. Et il y a encore pire. Il y a son grand-père. Un vrai psychopathe. Un jour il m'a menacé avec un couteau. Il voulait me prévenir que si je faisais du mal à Allison, il me tuerait sans hésiter.

-Whaou... Tu me fais marcher là?

-Non. T'es le premier à qui je le dis en sachant que tu pourrais me croire. Allison a pensé que je disais n'importe quoi et elle s'est foutue de moi.

-J'aimerais bien faire comme elle là, fit remarquer Stiles un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je rigole pas, là ! Ce mec cache bien son jeu et je peux te promettre que c'est un grand malade.

-Allons, il voulait juste te tester ou te foutre un peu les boules. Il était pas sérieux, plaisanta Stiles.

Scott fit une grimace apeurée puis se reprit et changea de sujet.

-Dis-donc, j'y pense...Ça fait quand même un mois que vous tenez sans vous friter, Hale et toi. C'est déjà pas mal.

-La dernière fois ça faisait aussi un mois, j'te rappelle, marmonna Stiles.

-Parle pas de malheur où il va t'arriver une bricole.

-T'es superstitieux toi, maintenant?

-A Beacon Hills on ne peut que l'être, rétorqua Scott.

-Arrête tu vas me faire flipper, se moqua Stiles en repoussant son assiette.

-T'as déjà fini de manger? Tu peux pas en laisser autant quand même.

-Ouais, je sais. C'est un crime abominable mais j'en peux vraiment plus.

-Tant pis, soupira Scott.

Il prit le plat immense pour le ranger au frigo puis bâilla de manière très sonore avant de se retourner.

-On va se faire une partie de console? Proposa-t-il malgré sa fatigue évidente.

-Non, ça ira. Je pense qu'on devrait juste aller dormir, répondit Stiles qui sentait déjà les effets positifs de sa discussion avec Scott s'évaporer.

Il valait mieux aller se coucher, ainsi il ne l'empêcherait pas de vivre normalement en lui transmettant ses angoisses.

-Okay, bâilla une nouvelle fois Scott en montant les escaliers. Tu seras dans la chambre à côté de celle de ma mère. Si t'as un problème tu sais où est la mienne. Sinon tu cries et je viens.

-Pourquoi crierais-je?

-Une araignée, un cloporte, un extra-terrestre, un kidnappeur... J'en sais rien moi.

-Merci Scottie...

Ce dernier le guida jusqu'à la chambre d'ami où il lui désigna ses affaires récupérées et celles qu'il lui prêtait.

-Si t'as le moindre souci-

-Je crie. Okay.

-Bonne nuit mon pote.

-Bonne nuit. Lui souhaita Stiles avec un petit sourire alors qu'il fermait la porte.

Aussitôt seul, son sourire s'évanouit et il observa la pièce avec un poids au fond de l'estomac. Lui était ici, en sécurité chez des amis, alors que son père était coincé dans cet endroit lugubre. C'était injuste.

Il se prépara rapidement pour les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il lui restait et se glissa sous les draps en soupirant. Il n'allait jamais réussir à s'endormir.

Il s'agita longtemps, essayant de visualiser son père en bonne santé mais cette image disparaissait sous celle effrayante d'un homme gisant, pâle comme un mort, sur un lit d'hôpital.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Une heure à peine après avoir réussi à s'endormir, Stiles fut réveillé par des bruits au-rez-de-chaussée. Il entendit les chuchotements de Mélissa et Scott qui devaient essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible pour le laisser dormir. Comme s'il pouvait vraiment dormir!

Las de lutter, il se leva et descendit les rejoindre.

Dès son arrivée, Scott l'aperçut.

-Salut Stiles!

-Oh Stiles! S'exclama Melissa en abandonnant son activité pour aller l'accueillir chaleureusement. Comment vas-tu? Tu as réussi à dormir?

-Oui, mentit-il en bâillant.

Elle détecta le mensonge et prit un air dépité.

-Tu peux aller te recoucher, tu sais? La direction du lycée est au courant de la situation, tu dois déjà être excusé auprès de l'administration.

-Je préfère y aller tout de même pour ne pas ruminer ici toute la journée, répondit Stiles.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu devrais te reposer, insista Melissa.

-Je vous assure que ça ira. Et puis, Il faut que j'y aille.

Stiles chercha du regard le soutien de Scott qui parut comprendre.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, intervint-il. C'est mieux qu'il vienne. Les cours vont le distraire. Le temps lui paraîtra moins long. En plus comme tu l'as dit les profs doivent être au courant alors ils ne l'embêteront pas.

Melissa mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

-Si vous vous y mettez à deux..., soupira-t-elle. Bon, très bien. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelles, okay?

-Okay, céda Stiles avant de remonter se préparer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu vas voir Hale c'est ça? Demanda Scott en mettant son casque.

-Ouais.

-Profites-en. Ça te fera du bien. Et puis comme je te l'ai dit, si t'as un problème tu m'appelles et je rapplique.

-Vous êtes deux mamans-poules ta mère et toi, rit Stiles.

-Que veux-tu, c'est dans les gênes.

L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel et déverrouilla sa Jeep.

-À ce soir, Scottie.

-À tout à l'heure, en cours, plutôt.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles soupira en arrivant devant sa salle de cours. Tous ces regards curieux l'avaient gonflé. Cette ville ne pouvait donc rien cacher plus de quelques heures? Il fallait absolument que tout le monde sache tout sur tout?

Il laissa son sac tomber sur une chaise au fond de la classe pour limiter les coups d'œil indiscrets, puis entreprit de sortir ses affaires rapidement afin de s'immerger dans le boulot. S'agissait d'oublier ce foutu téléphone portable. Ce dernier pouvait se mettre à vibrer d'un instant à l'autre contre sa cuisse. Et pas forcément pour lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles…

Il tritura nerveusement son stylo alors que le professeur écrivait le sujet du cours au tableau sans tenir compte du brouhaha ambiant. L'excitation était palpable. La rumeur allait bon train et l'annonce de la levée du couvre-feu et des diverses interdictions liées à la sécurité des étudiants était imminente.

Le prof prit la parole, imposant le silence et confirmant les bruits de couloir.

-Comme vous l'avez sûrement tous entendu, hier soir, le fugitif du nom de Roger Hill a été abattu par la police. Je peux donc vous informer que toutes les mesures restrictives mises en place par souci de sécurité sont levées dès aujourd'hui.

Il y eut des exclamations enthousiastes.

-Toutefois j'aimerais que vous n'oubliiez pas que cette liberté fraîchement retrouvée n'est possible que grâce au courage et au sens du devoir de trois agents de police aujourd'hui gravement blessés et sur des lits d'hôpitaux.

Le volume sonore des bavardages baissa progressivement. Il avait bien plombé l'ambiance. Et c'était pas plus mal.

-Soyez reconnaissants que notre shérif et ses équipes soient si dévoués à assurer notre sécurité.

Le professeur parcourut la classe avec un regard perçant avant de tomber sur Stiles. Il parut quelque peu surpris de le voir en cours ce matin, mais se garda de faire la moindre remarque. Il devait avoir deviné que son élève n'avait pas besoin de plus d'attention.

-Bien, maintenant revenons-en à notre cours...

 


	62. J'ai peur pour mon père

Pour Stiles, le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance franchement désagréable. Tout le lycée était en effervescence. Les ragots allaient bon train et le fils du shérif ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans entendre des hypothèses plus ou moins rocambolesques sur l'intrusion de Hill chez son père. Personne ne savait grand-chose, à part que Hill était mort et que trois flics étaient dans un état grave.

Malgré tout, chacun se vantait de détenir le scoop du moment, prétendant posséder des informations de dernière minute par le frère du cousin de la tante de la femme de ménage du poste de police. Bref, Stiles n'en pouvait plus de supporter toutes ces conneries et il sentait bien que ça se voyait clairement dans sa posture. Il avait beau lutter, cette pression -ajoutée à l'inquiétude rampante qui le tenaillait au sujet de son père-, lui pesait sur les épaules et aussi sur l'estomac. Alors il traînait sa carcasse de salle en salle, comme s'il avait quatre-vingt-dix ans.

Pour ne rien arranger il avait croisé la fille de l'un de policiers à la pause de midi.

Une fois de plus, au réfectoire, l'ambiance avait été pesante. Il mangeait seul à une table de quatre. Ce qui lui avait paru difficile au début faisait dorénavant partie de son quotidien et il en profitait pour étudier -à distance- le fonctionnement de ses congénères. Il se sentait parfois une âme d'anthropologue... ou de... zoologue, spécialiste des grands primates, s'il était dans un bon jour...

Il sourit intérieurement et reprit ses observations teintées d'amertume. Son attention se porta sur une table voisine où deux filles, assises à côté d'une troisième manifestement très mal en point, s'énervaient après quatre nanas debout autour d'elles. Le ton montait.

Même s'il ne parvenait pas à entendre la teneur exacte des propos échangés, les bribes perçues lui indiquèrent, qu'une fois de plus, ça déblatérait sur l'événement de la veille au soir. Il pesta. La fille qui se taisait lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Il la connaissait, c'était sûr.

Puis soudain elle eut un petit geste de la tête qui lui rappela un des amis de son père qu'il apercevait tous les soirs depuis que ce dernier était sous protection. Oui, c'était ça! C'était la fille d'un des deux policiers chargés de la surveillance de sa maison !

Il l'avait vue lors de la soirée de réélection du début de l'année, où le shérif l'avait traîné contre leur gré à tous les deux. Elle lui avait été présentée pour qu'ils " _échangent_ "…

Sur quoi, s'était-il demandé à l'époque... L'idée était sans doute qu'ils papotent sur l'immense plaisir qu'on pouvait ressentir à avoir un père flic? La bonne blague. Surtout quand on voyait ce qui se passait aujourd'hui...

Bref, la discussion avait tourné court, aussi bien en raison de la timidité de la jeune fille que de l'humeur taciturne de Stiles à cette période. Malgré cela, il se souvenait de la jeune fille parce qu'elle était plutôt mignonne... Bah oui, du point de vue de son père...à la base... elle était censée être plus son genre que Derek.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Elle aurait dû rester chez elle. Marmonna-t-il en la voyant si dévastée, à deux doigts de la crise de larmes.

Eh bien... Comme lui, elle était probablement ici pour se changer les idées... Belle réussite.

Quoique non, lui, en fait, il n'était venu que pour voir Derek. Par contre, il réalisa qu'on pouvait légitimement se poser la même question à son sujet. En résumé il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue au lycée et de toute façon c'était pas le problème, ça n'autorisait pas ces quatre connasses à la harceler... D'ailleurs, la discussion s'envenimait et il s'apprêtait à intervenir, lorsqu'une bouffée d'angoisse et de culpabilité le saisit.

Après tout, c'était en protégeant son père à lui, que l'homme avait été blessé, pas sûr que ça arrangerait les choses s'il se pointait pour jouer les justiciers.

Il n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger davantage car la jeune fille se leva brusquement, balança son plateau par terre et partit en courant alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglots hystériques. Il sentit sa souffrance se répercuter dans tout son être et son cœur descendit dans ses talons pendant que son estomac menaçait, lui, de remonter un peu trop haut pour conserver ce qu'il avait mangé.

Il jeta un regard égaré et absent autour de lui et croisa deux paires d'yeux qui lui remontèrent un peu le moral. Derek, en alerte, se trouvait clairement à la limite de l'intervention d'urgence. Il le scrutait avec une intensité qui laissait affleurer un trouble difficilement contenu. L'appréhension était palpable à travers sa posture et son expression tendues. Quant à Scott, assis à quelques tables du précédent, il était blanc comme un linge et le dévisageait avec de grands yeux, écarquillés par l'inquiétude. Ces deux soutiens muets lui firent un bien fou et lui permirent de reprendre contenance avant de quitter calmement le réfectoire sous les regards toujours aussi malsains des curieux de service.

Les cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent au ralenti. Pourtant il faisait des efforts surhumains pour se concentrer sur leur contenu. Régulièrement il vérifiait si son portable était allumé. Fallait surtout pas qu'il risque de rater une information nouvelle sur l'état de santé de son père.

Mais toujours rien.

Putain, cette attente allait l'achever!

Comme il avait persisté à s'asseoir au dernier rang, il était à peu près tranquille pendant les cours. De temps en temps Derek lui jetait un coup d'œil protecteur où transparaissaient l'anxiété et l'impatience. Ces instants mettaient un peu de baume sur sa douleur et, pendant un bon quart d'heure, il parvenait à se focaliser sur son boulot scolaire... enfin...seulement après avoir frémit d'anticipation à l'idée de le retrouver après les cours. Parce qu'il avait un besoin urgent de calme et de réconfort.

Sur ce coup-là, il bénissait encore davantage sa réconciliation avec son beau motard.

Hélas, pour couronner cette magnifique journée, il venait d'être convoqué chez Morell et commençait déjà à pester. Il était pas déjà assez malheureux? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on lui casse les couilles avec un rendez-vous exceptionnel avec cette...enfin... avec cette nana qui se disait psychologue et qui lui donnait plus l'impression de lui faire perdre son temps que de l'aider? Ça n'avait aucun sens. En plus, il devait la rencontrer dans deux jours, pourquoi ne pas attendre la séance habituelle? Quelle merde, ça retardait d'autant son tête-à-tête avec Derek. Et là, par contre, il était sûr que ça lui ferait du bien!

Il se dirigea d'un pas saccadé vers le bureau de la psychologue, fermement déterminé à mettre un terme le plus rapidement possible à l'entrevue indésirée. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à la faire sortir de ses gonds s'il se débrouillait bien.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Morell inspira profondément puis expira lentement et longuement. Elle posa de manière un tantinet rigide les deux moitiés de son crayon à papier sur le bureau, de chaque côté du dossier de Stiles et se massa les tempes.

-Très bien, dit-elle en essayant visiblement de garder son calme. J'ai compris le message.

-Eh bien, vous en aurez mis du temps, rétorqua Stiles en gardant ses pieds croisés sur le bureau. Vous n'êtes pas très douée... en psychologie...

Il sourit méchamment. Quel sale gosse il faisait. C'était très réjouissant.

-Je pense... qu'il vaudrait mieux... arrêter pour aujourd'hui, souffla-t-elle progressivement.

Stiles jubilait intérieurement de la voir ainsi lutter pour conserver son sang-froid.

-Cool! S'exclama-t-il en décroisant les jambes pour reposer les pieds par terre.

Il se leva d'un bond et trottina vers la sortie.

-Mais nous nous reverrons après-demain Stiles, je vous le rappelle.

-Ouais, ouais.

Il sortit du bureau et fit le signe de la victoire en arrivant dans le couloir. Il avait enfin réussi à l'énerver. Elle l'avait même fait dégager bien avant la fin de la séance. Nouvel enjeu pour la prochaine rencontre, faire en sorte qu'elle perde le contrôle de sa voix et se mettre à l'engueuler...en criant. Là ce serait une vraie victoire.

Maintenant qu'il était débarrassé de cette corvée, il allait enfin pouvoir profiter d'un véritable réconfort. Enfin, il l'espérait. C'est donc avec une grande impatience qu'il se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour hommes en espérant que Derek s'y trouve déjà.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'étreinte spontanée de Derek lorsque Stiles passa la porte le surprit.

-Wow..., souffla-t-il en se serrant avec délice contre son petit-ami.

Ce dernier semblait autant vouloir le consoler que se rassurer lui-même.

-Putain, tu peux pas imaginer dans quel état j'étais ce matin en arrivant au bahut. J'ai cru que t'avais été blessé toi aussi, déclara-t-il comme pour justifier son geste d'affection. J'ai entendu que ça s'était passé chez toi. J'ai jamais eu autant envie de t'envoyer un texto.

-Ben en fait, je suis arrivé bien après, répondit Stiles amer.

Derek dut reconnaître son ton et le regarda dans les yeux, lui prenant le visage entre ses mains en coupe.

-Stiles, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Que tu sois arrivé avant ou pendant. Tu aurais juste risqué de te faire tuer. Pire, ta présence aurait sans doute mis encore plus les flics en danger, car tu aurais représenté pour ce psychopathe de Hill un parfait moyen de pression sur ton père!

-Ouais, peut-être... Mais en attendant, mon père, il aurait pu y passer, lui...

-Au fait, comment va-t-il?

-Pour l'instant il est dans le coma... On m'a expliqué que c'était pas un coma profond, il a pas besoin de respirateur et tout ça. N'empêche qu'on sait pas quand est-ce qu'il va se réveiller. Ni dans quel état...

Sa voix flancha sur la fin.

-Ni même s'il se réveillera un jour. Acheva-t-il cette fois d'une petite voix brisée.

Ses yeux dérivèrent et il sentit les larmes monter, brouillant sa vision. Il lutta en respirant plus fort.

Pour seule réponse Derek l'embrassa très tendrement sur la bouche, du bout des lèvres, puis lâcha son visage pour enserrer ses épaules d'un bras protecteur tandis que de l'autre, il ramenait doucement la tête de Stiles dans le creux de son cou. Il lui caressa délicatement la nuque tout en resserrant son étreinte.

Le garçon sentit une vague de soulagement gagner son ventre et la pression sur sa poitrine s'allégea brusquement.

Putain... ce que ça faisait du bien.

Laissant échapper une petite plainte de bien-être il se détendit totalement.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup moins d'attention de la part de son amant. Ce dernier s'était toujours montré si réservé dès qu'il était question de sentiment ! Et là, il se révélait tout simplement parfait.

-Maintenant il ne peut plus rien vous arriver, lui dit-il d'un ton grave. Ce salopard est mort, non?

-Oui, soupira Stiles. Mais du coup le sauveur de mon père va peut-être avoir des ennuis. Tu sais bien qu'il y aura une enquête interne, même si c'était de la légitime défense. C'est pas juste.

-Vois le côté positif, ton père est hors de cause.

-Je sais bien. Mais ça m'empêche pas de culpabiliser à mort. Encore ce matin, ça me semblait possible de penser comme tu dis, mais entre-temps j'ai vu la fille d'un des agents. Tu sais, celle qui a quitté le réfectoire en larmes. Ça m'a complètement foutu en l'air. Et du coup, j'arrive plus à me rassurer avec ce genre d'argument particulièrement égoïste. Elle était tellement démolie.

-Tu sais, l'égoïsme est souvent indispensable pour survivre. Alors reste-le. Et ne te laisse pas bouffer par cette histoire.

Stiles nicha son visage dans la chaleur du cou de Derek. Il se sentait en sécurité, caché et protégé du monde.

-Et j'imagine que tu ne peux plus vivre chez toi. Où as-tu dormi la nuit dernière?

-Chez McCall. Sa mère est une amie de mon père et elle s'est proposée pour m'héberger le temps qu'il faudra.

Stiles ne s'était même pas posé la question de savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée de le dire à Derek. De toute façon il en avait marre de mentir sans arrêt, de surveiller tout ce qu'il devait dire.

-C'est parfait ça, répondit Derek. Là-bas tu devrais t'en sortir. Madame McCall est vraiment sympa d'après Erica.

-Sûr. Elle l'est.

Stiles soupira de lassitude et d'épuisement avant de laisser sa tête reposer complètement sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.

-Hey, t'endors pas là ! dit Derek soudain, réagissant à son changement de posture.

-Mais j'ai sommeil, se plaignit Stiles.

-Alors, rentre te mettre au lit.

-Pas envie. Suis trop bien là. Murmura-t-il avec un petit couinement.

Derek soupira et Stiles était pratiquement certain qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel. Il sourit béatement à cette image.

Puis il sentit son amant le soulever pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc, dos au mur. Il se laissa porter de tout son poids et se retrouva installé confortablement, à cheval sur ses cuisses, sans que son nez n'ait quitté une seule seconde l'apaisante chaleur de son cou.

-D'accord. Mais je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps, avertit l'aîné dans un grognement satisfait.

Stiles sourit de nouveau et soupira de contentement en inspirant profondément le parfum de Derek alors que ce dernier posait sa joue contre sa tempe, en lui caressant affectueusement le dos.

Le calme et le réconfort avaient bien été au rendez-vous. En quelques gestes tendres, Derek venait de le débarrasser de tous ces problèmes insolubles qui asphyxiaient lentement et son cœur et son esprit.

Il savait que ce n'était que provisoire, c'est pourquoi il devait profiter pleinement de ce cadeau inattendu.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Eh ben... T'as vraiment conduit dans cet état? S'inquiéta un Scott dubitatif alors qu'il ouvrait à Stiles.

-Bah oui pourquoi? Répondit ce dernier, le regard vague et surpris.

-Ben c'est évident. T'as la tête complètement dans la lune. Et je crois même savoir à qui elle appartient.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, partagé entre le rire et un léger regret. Le rire parce qu'on ne savait jamais vraiment si Scott faisait exprès -ou pas- de dégainer des tournures de ce genre. Et le regret, Derek lui manquait déjà.

Il se déchaussa avant de suivre Scott dans sa chambre.

-Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point je me sens mieux maintenant, sourit Stiles.

-Au moins, il a un effet positif de temps en temps, marmonna le cadet.

-Je suis sur un petit nuage, s'extasia l'aîné.

-Euh, il a fait quoi exactement?

-Il a été tendre et gentil, répondit Stiles avec un léger sourire niais.

Il exploitait à fond le bénéfice de cette sensation d'apaisement car il savait pertinemment que l'angoisse reviendrait dans la soirée.

-Waouh, ironisa Scott moqueur. Magnifique. Tellement inhabituel dans un couple.

-On fait des progrès, bougonna Stiles.

-Et ce sera quand le '' _je t'aime_ ''?

-Quand les cochons auront des plumes, répliqua l'hyperactif. Avec les OGM on peut espérer que ce sera dans pas trop longtemps!

-Sûrement.

Scott s'assit sur son lit et tapota la place à côté de lui.

-Bah, tant que ça vous convient comme ça. Y a pas de problème. Bon sinon, ce soir tu veux bien accepter une partie avec moi?

-Oh que oui. Et je vais gagner!

-Ah oui? Alors j'ai hâte de voir ta tête lorsque t'auras mordu la poussière, rétorqua Scott en allumant la console.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-A partir de demain tu auras le droit de rendre visite à ton père, l'informa Melissa en accrochant sa veste dans le hall d'entrée.

Stiles hocha la tête, l'air soulagé. Il tentait de se persuader que si on le laissait lui rendre visite c'était forcément que le shérif allait mieux. Il ne voulait pas penser autrement.

-Stiles! Appela Scott depuis l'étage. Téléphone pour toi!

-Ah?

L'adolescent s'excusa auprès de Melissa avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure? Ou même l'appeler tout court.

Il eut le vague espoir que ça puisse être Derek mais il fut déçu dès qu'il reçut son portable en main.

-C'est ta tante, annonça Scott.

Il quitta la chambre pour respecter son intimité, fermant la porte derrière lui. Stiles décrocha avec curiosité.

-Allô ?

- _''Stiles! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais décrocher. J'ai appris pour ton père, comment va-t-il ?''_

Stiles lui expliqua rapidement la situation et son ton paniqué se calma un peu.

_-"S'ils ont dit qu'il n'y avait pas de fracture du crâne, c'est déjà bon signe. Après, tu me dis que le coma est plutôt léger et on t'a précisé qu'il était stable. Donc le réveil devrait se faire tout seul d'ici quelques jours. Ils lui feront sûrement passer une IRM de contrôle afin de voir si les lésions cérébrales internes éventuelles cicatrisent bien.''_

-Tu sais je flippe terriblement, tatie. Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est retrouver papa.

Il se sentait en pleine régression. Il se fit violence et souffla un grand coup. Ce qui ne servit d'ailleurs pas à grand-chose.

-Mais je sais pas du tout s'il va s'en remettre de cette saloperie d'agression, poursuivit-il peu optimiste.

_-''Mais bien sûr qu'il s'en remettra! C'est un Stilinski tout de même! Un dur à cuire.''_

-J'espère que tu as raison, soupira l'adolescent en regardant vers l'extérieur.

_-''J'ai toujours raison mon poussin. Bon, trêve de choses déprimantes. Ton père m'a demandé la semaine dernière de parler de quelque chose avec toi.''_

Stiles prit un air intrigué.

-Et de quoi voulait-il parler?

_-''Des prochaines vacances. Apparemment il voudrait que tu changes d'air pour deux mois.''_

L'hyperactif soupira.

-Mouais. Il est pas le seul.

_-''C'est pour ça que j'ai déjà commencé à préparer toutes les réservations pour ne pas faire comme l'année dernière. Je reconnais que c'était un vrai bordel. Enfin bref, la tribu au complet sera de la partie et ils supplient eux aussi pour que tu reviennes cette année.''_

Stiles hésita. Il avait espéré passer les vacances avec Derek cet été. Mais il ne savait pas si ce serait possible compte tenu de la nature secrète de leur relation, encore menacée par des inconnus dont Stiles ne savait toujours rien.

_-''Je comprendrais que tu préfères passer du temps avec tes nouveaux amis mais je ne fais que te transmettre le message. Bien entendu, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre tout de suite.''_

-Merci pour l'invitation. J'y réfléchirai.

_-''Si tu as des problèmes pour supporter la situation actuelle, tu m'appelles, n'est-ce pas? Même s'il ne te faut qu'une oreille attentive, pas d'hésitation, hein? Je serai toujours là pour t'aider. Et pour finir, si tu penses que je dois venir, tu me préviens rapidement surtout, Promis? ''_

-Oui, promis. Et merci pour tes propositions.

_-''Allez, je te laisse mon chéri. Tu dois sûrement avoir beaucoup de choses à faire.''_

-À plus tatie. Je t'embrasse.

_-''Bises à toi mon cœur.''_

Stiles raccrocha et jeta le portable sur le lit de Scott avant de quitter la pièce. Il allait devoir discuter de ça avec Derek dès le lendemain. Puis, une pensée le fit tressaillir.

À quoi bon se prendre la tête, comment pouvait-il oser se projeter dans l'avenir alors que son père était dans le coma. D'ailleurs pour lui, y aurait-il seulement des vacances cette année? Si l'état du shérif s'aggravait, ou se contentait même de rester stationnaire, pas de doute que Stiles les passerait à l'hôpital, ses putains de vacances d'été.

Son profond malaise revint en force. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être difficiles. Avait-il encore le droit d'espérer?

_Cinq jours plus tard..._

Stiles se rongeait les sangs. Il était coincé là, dans cette salle d'attente, à se demander si tout fonctionnait comme il fallait. À se demander surtout si son père allait se réveiller.

Ces incertitudes le torturaient. Il parvenait difficilement à maîtriser les émotions négatives qu'elles engendraient chez lui, surtout lorsqu'il se trouvait seul, à ne rien faire, juste à attendre.

Pour tenter de rationaliser, il se repassa le film des cinq derniers jours.

Lors de sa première visite autorisée on lui avait précisé que le dernier examen avait hélas confirmé la présence d'un très léger hématome au niveau du cerveau et d'une lésion modérée des tissus, au voisinage de l'hématome. On lui avait alors expliqué qu'il serait dangereux que son père se réveille tout seul avant que la cicatrisation soit suffisamment avancée et qu'il fallait le placer en hypothermie pour éviter un afflux de pression intracrânienne.

Bref, on avait décidé de le placer dans un coma artificiel pendant quelques jours.

Pour Stiles ça n'avait pas changé grand-chose. Le coma c'était le coma. À part qu'on avait rajouté quelques tuyaux supplémentaires parce que, du coup, son père ne respirait plus sans une aide mécanique.

Tout s'était passé de manière assez routinière, les premiers jours. Cette nouvelle prise en charge le rassurait parce qu'il avait l'impression que le staff médical maîtrisait enfin la situation et s'occupait encore plus du shérif.

Et puis, hier matin, le professeur responsable du service lui avait personnellement annoncé qu'on allait interrompre l'administration des médicaments qui maintenaient le shérif inconscient. On estimait que les bénéfices avaient dû porter leurs fruits et que maintenant, un réveil serait plus profitable. C'était en partie une bonne nouvelle.

Sauf que...eh bien… Sauf qu'on ne savait toujours pas si son père se réveillerait! Parce qu'en réalité tout le monde ignorait si le coma initial avait disparu.

À l'idée de se retrouver comme au premier jour, Stiles avait bien cru devenir cinglé. Il en avait perdu l'appétit et n'avait rien avalé depuis vingt-quatre heures. Comble de galère, la veille il n'avait pas pu voir Derek car celui-ci avait dû s'absenter toute l'après-midi pour affaires de famille. Et ce soir il ne le verrait pas non plus puisqu'il attendait ici.

Son rendez-vous quotidien lui avait affreusement manqué car, depuis ce premier soir si apaisant, il se reposait sur cette rencontre pour tenir, tout le reste de la journée. D'autant plus que son amant avait fait preuve d'une surprenante maîtrise de ses pulsions, respectant le besoin de tendresse et d'apaisement de Stiles.

Ce dernier savait parfaitement qu'il lui aurait été impossible de s'autoriser à prendre du plaisir alors que son père souffrait. Il reconnaissait lui-même que c'était un tantinet bizarre mais qu'y pouvait-il si la culpabilité ne cessait de le tarauder. Certes, un bon psy ne lui aurait pas fait de mal ! Malheureusement c'était clairement pas la définition de la mère Morell puisque celle-ci s'avérait incapable de l'aider, lorsqu'il en avait réellement besoin.

Et maintenant il stagnait dans cette salle d'attente, impuissant, prisonnier de son stress comme une souris en cage, alors que l'équipe médicale procédait à l'interruption du coma artificiel de son père.

Il était là n'attendant qu'une seule chose. Que son père se réveille...de préférence en bon état.

Stiles se sentait à bout de nerfs. Il se levait toutes les deux minutes pour faire les cent pas. Adressait des prières superstitieuses à tous les saints qu'il connaissait.

Vivre sans son père était impensable. S'il ne sortait jamais du coma, que faudrait-il faire ?

Il s'asseyait trente secondes, battant la mesure du bout du pied. Essayant de caler sa respiration sur le même rythme. Hélas, l'angoisse gagnait en puissance.

Putain mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas de nouvelles?

Alors il se relevait pour lire les affiches d'informations sur toutes les joyeuses mesures de prévention qu'il fallait suivre si on voulait vivre très vieux.

Bon là c'était décidément trop long, il s'était passé quelque chose.

De nouveau assis, il s'acharnait sur les accoudoirs de son siège, les grattouillant du bout des ongles. Prenait une revue qu'il feuilletait en dix secondes, incapable de lire le moindre article, puis écoutait attentivement le tic-tac hypnotique et passionnant de l'horloge murale. Il allait mourir d'angoisse.

Et son père allait mourir tout court, y avait plus de doute maintenant.

-Putain allez papa, réveille-toi s'il te plaît.

Il joignit ses mains devant son visage pour supplier n'importe qui de lui venir en aide.

Il avait besoin d'aide.

Aujourd'hui ils en avaient besoin tous les deux.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles ne respirait pratiquement plus. En apnée, il observait seulement l'aiguille des secondes qui trottait trop lentement pour ses nerfs surmenés.

Ils devraient avoir fini, non? S'ils n'avaient pas terminé c'était qu'il y avait eu des complications. Peut-être que son père était déjà mort et qu'il n'en savait encore rien. Peut-être que les médecins tiraient à la courte paille pour savoir lequel d'entre eux lui annoncerait la perte du seul parent qu'il lui restait.

Peut-être que le shérif était déjà au paradis. Encore fallait-il qu'il y en ait un! Il ne savait même pas s'il y croyait. Faudrait qu'il se penche sérieusement sur la question étant donnée la chance qui le poursuivait depuis quelques années!

Que ferait-il si jamais son père ne se réveillait pas? Que ferait-il, tout seul?

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Monsieur Stilinski, nous avons terminé.

Stiles se leva les jambes flageolantes. Un signe du médecin l'encouragea à se rasseoir et son cœur dégringola dans ses talons. C'était donc ce toubib qui avait tiré la paille la plus courte ?

-Tout s'est bien passé au niveau de l'interruption du coma artificiel. Mais je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, annonça l'homme, votre père est toujours inconscient. Il se retrouve au même stade qu'il y a cinq jours.

Le visage de Stiles se décomposa.

-Je vous rappelle qu'il peut se réveiller à n'importe quel moment. Ses constantes vitales sont correctes. Son coma est très légèrement moins profond que le premier jour. Je ne vous cache pas toutefois qu'il y a malheureusement un risque pour qu'il reste dans cet état indéfiniment.

-Combien y a-t-il de chances qu'il se réveille? Dites-moi des chiffres, demanda Stiles.

-Eh bien, votre question est pertinente. Mais nous ne pourrons vous en dire davantage que dans deux jours. En effet, nous allons procéder à une nouvelle IRM à laquelle nous appliquerons un outil statistique récent, qui nous permettra d'évaluer ses chances de réveil. Je vous fixerai un rendez-vous en tout début de semaine prochaine, pour vous en transmettre de vive voix les résultats. D'ici là, il faut attendre et surtout, ne pas perdre espoir.

-L'espoir... C'est une belle connerie ça. Ça sert à rien l'espoir, cracha Stiles en se levant. Ça n'a pas fait rester ma mère et ça ne fera pas non plus rester mon père.

L'adolescent repoussa la main réconfortante du médecin et se précipita hors de la pièce.

-Monsieur Stilinski! Attendez!

Mais Stiles n'écouta rien et s'enfuit le long des couloirs. Il croisa Melissa qui sembla vouloir le retenir mais il continua sa course jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. La pitié c'était la bonne conscience des gens heureux. Ça lui collait la gerbe.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles frappa de toutes ses forces contre l'écorce. Plusieurs fois. Il s'écorcha les phalanges. Ça faisait mal et c'était bon. Sa haine devait sortir et ça ne pouvait pas se faire sans douleur.

Alors il frappa, et frappa encore contre l'arbre. Il se fichait pas mal de ses mains en sang. Cette souffrance physique n'était rien par rapport à sa souffrance émotionnelle.

La fatigue eut raison de lui et il cessa de s'acharner contre le tronc. À la place il se mit à déambuler dans la forêt, errant sans but.

Comment faire pour oublier?

Il trébucha sur une racine sans chercher à se rattraper, s'écroula à genoux dans la terre.

Il hurla de rage en cognant le sol, puis se laissa tomber contre le rocher à côté de lui en haletant.

Le souffle lourd, il se laissa glisser, ferma les yeux, espérant enfin se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Stiles? Où es-tu?

Les appels le firent sursauter. Il cacha son souffle derrière sa main alors que ses yeux roulaient en tous sens, affolés.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder la nouvelle venue depuis sa cachette.

-Je sais que tu es là, chantonna-t-elle doucement. Allez mon lapin. Viens me voir.

Stiles se retourna pour mieux se cacher derrière son arbre et ramena ses jambes contre lui. S'il ne la voyait plus, c'était sûr qu'elle ne le verrait pas.

-Stiles? Où te caches-tu? Je sais que tu es par ici.

Elle s'approchait lentement de sa position. Il devait faire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne le trouve.

-Mon trésor, viens vite avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

Stiles déglutit et réprima un rire nerveux contre son poing fermé.

-Je t'ai entendu mon chéri.

Les pas approchèrent en accélérant et son cœur fit un bond. Alors qu'il prenait son élan pour courir, deux bras vinrent l'encercler.

-Je t'ai attrapé petit monstre.

Elle le souleva dans les airs alors que Stiles riait aux éclats.

-Maman! Tu as triché! S'indigna-t-il.

-Ah oui? Répondit Claudia en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Et comment?

-Tu as mis ton radar à Stiles, bougonna le petit garçon en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille de sa mère.

Elle rit et frotta le bout de son nez contre celui de Stiles.

-Bien sûr. Je l'ai toujours avec moi. Comme ça je suis sûre de ne jamais te perdre.

-Moi non plus je ne veux jamais te perdre, dit Stiles en jetant ses bras autour du cou de Claudia. Tu es ma maman chérie, à moi tout seul.

-Ah! Vous voilà enfin, tous les deux! S'exclama le shérif essoufflé en arrivant près d'eux.

-C'est maman qui a gagné! S'enthousiasma le gamin.

-C'est normal, les mamans gagnent toujours.

-Elle, au moins, elle avait apporté son radar à Stiles. Elle m'a trouvé du premier coup, clama-t-il fièrement.

-Oh zut, je n'ai pas pensé à le prendre, répondit le shérif en souriant. Je suis trop tête en l'air pour ça.

-Dites dites, on joue encore? Demanda Stiles plein de gaieté.

-Oui mon chaton, acquiesça Claudia. On va te montrer un joli endroit où on pourra jouer encore. Tu verras, ça va te plaire.

Elle cala bien Stiles contre sa hanche pour pouvoir donner la main à son mari qui marchait à son côté.

-C'est où? Dis maman, c'est où? Qu'est-ce que c'est comme endroit? C'est loin?

-Non, mon sucre d'orge. C'est tout près, répondit la femme en souriant un peu plus.

Stiles regarda tour à tour ses deux parents qui lui sourirent en retour. Ils étaient heureux ici. Stiles aurait voulu que cette journée ne s'arrête jamais.

-Dites, on y est?

-Bientôt, mon cœur.

L'enfant sentit un courant d'air froid le long de son dos et se tourna pour repérer le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Les arbres se faisaient rares ici. Ils approchaient des falaises. Stiles serra ses petits doigts sur le chemisier de sa mère.

-Maman? Papa? Pourquoi on est là? Vous avez toujours dit qu'on devait pas s'approcher d'ici. C'est dangereux. Et puis il fait froid.

-Tout va bien, mon grand, puisque tu es avec nous, répondit le shérif. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser. Ne t'inquiète pas!

-Maman, papa, j'ai peur. J'aime pas, ici.

Stiles quitta des yeux l'horizon qui approchait dangereusement et les tourna vers ses parents.

Il hurla.

-Pourquoi cries-tu mon bébé? Demanda Claudia.

Stiles se débattit. Les visages de ses parents n'avaient plus forme humaine. Ils étaient transformés, difformes, monstrueux. D'immenses crocs mangeaient leurs mufles souriants. Les ongles devenus griffes l'emprisonnaient douloureusement perçant la peau fine de ses bras. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus fuir et se mit à sangloter.

-Chut, chut... Pourquoi pleures-tu mon ange?

-Laisse-moi partir, lâche-moi! Je veux pas venir avec vous...

-Voyons mon poussin, regarde, on est arrivés.

Stiles se retourna et vit le gouffre s'ouvrir sous lui peu à peu. Ils étaient au bord de la corniche.

-Non! Hurla-t-il, désespéré.

Il frappa sauvagement la poitrine de sa mère qui le lâcha. Il tomba, à moitié dans le vide, mais réussit à se hisser sur un sol plus stable. Ses parents l'entouraient toujours. Ils ne lui semblaient pas rassurants du tout.

-Pourquoi vous me faites ça? Pleura Stiles en s'accrochant aux jambes de son père.

-Parce que nous n'aimons pas cet endroit.

-Qu-quoi?

Stiles tourna son regard et vit la forêt en feu. Il n'avait plus d'échappatoire.

Ses parents suivirent son regard et observèrent le paysage apocalyptique sans montrer aucune émotion.

-C'est triste tu ne trouves pas? Dit le shérif. Navrant même. Pourquoi resterions-nous ici?

L'homme se détacha de la prise de son fils et s'avança main dans la main avec sa femme au bord de la falaise, jusqu'à ce que la pointe de leurs pieds surplombe le vide insondable.

-Viens avec nous Stiles, invita le shérif. Là-bas c'est tellement mieux. Là-bas on ne souffre plus.

-Ne me laissez pas! Cria Stiles. Ne m'abandonnez pas!

Ils lui sourirent encore une fois avant de tourner la tête.

-C'est toi qui ne veux pas venir avec nous. Tant pis. Allez, ensemble ma chérie.

Stiles eut à peine le temps de frôler le tissu de la jupe de sa mère que déjà ils se laissaient tomber dans le vide.

Le garçon poussa un hurlement à s'en déchirer la gorge et tendit la main vers eux.

Il chuta... et se réveilla en sursaut la figure au milieu des feuilles mortes.

Il suffoqua et s'agenouilla, lançant un regard perdu tout autour de lui.

Il reconnut rapidement l'endroit où il était. Encore la forêt. La nuit était tombée. Il fallait qu'il rentre chez Scott. Lui et sa mère devaient être morts d'inquiétude.

Stiles se mit debout difficilement puis enleva les feuilles coincées dans ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements. Son cauchemar flottait toujours à la lisière de sa conscience. C'était atroce. Il était encore terrifié par les sensations ressenties, et maintenant il était terrifié par le lieu où il se trouvait.

A cette heure avancée de la nuit, traîner par ici semblait une très mauvaise idée.

Un bruissement de feuille sur sa gauche le fit sursauter.

-Y a quelqu'un?

Il fouilla l'obscurité des yeux mais ne vit rien. D'ailleurs il ne voyait réellement rien parce que l'obscurité était maintenant tombée tout autour de lui.

Il chercha son portable dans sa poche pour disposer d'un peu de lumière mais le faisceau n'était pas assez grand pour le guider.

-Quelle idée de s'endormir dans la forêt aussi, marmonna-t-il.

Il soupira et se mit à marcher en faisant bien attention à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds. Le lieu n'était pas idéal pour se casser une cheville.

Une chute n'était hélas pas l'unique danger... Même si Derek l'avait sans doute dit uniquement pour plaisanter...

_Un mois et demi plus tôt..._

Le regard brouillé par les larmes, Stiles, tout en reprenant son souffle après son dernier fou rire, essayait d'apercevoir l'expression de Derek, assis en tailleur en face de lui. Laura de son côté n'en pouvait déjà plus et s'était pliée en deux pour rire le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas réveiller Erica.

-Vous faites chier, grogna Derek en jetant ses cartes avec celles des autres.

-C'est toi qui nous a provoqués, rétorqua Isaac en grimaçant. T'aurais pas dû.

-Tu pensais réellement que t'allais gagner? Interrogea Boyd avec compassion et appréhension.

A vrai dire, seuls Laura et Stiles semblaient réellement amusés par la situation. Derek paraissait vexé et les deux autres semblaient curieux mais vaguement inquiets de savoir si leur leader allait honorer sa part du pari.

Ce dernier se leva, bon perdant pour une fois, et passa ses pouces sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il avait tenu, malgré sa défaite au tour précédent et la perte de son avant-dernier vêtement, à continuer la partie contre les quatre autres. Mal lui en avait pris puisqu'il venait de perdre.

-Tu vas oser le faire jusqu'au bout? Questionna Isaac avec un regard effrayé.

Laura était incontrôlable. Elle tomba sur le côté en riant sans plus se retenir. Stiles essuya quelques larmes.

-J'ai perdu, j'ai perdu, déclara Derek en commençant à faire glisser son boxer.

-Il va le faire! S'esclaffa Stiles. Il va vraiment le faire!

-Arrête! S'écrièrent Boyd et Isaac d'une même voix horrifiée.

-Je veux pas voir ça! Ajouta ce dernier. Je veux pas complexer!

Cette fois le rire de Boyd se joignit à ceux de Stiles et Laura.

-Vu la taille de sa moto, je dirais que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, commenta Stiles moqueur.

Alors que Derek voulait ôter son dernier vêtement sans doute pour prouver le contraire, un bruit, en-dehors du camp, fit sursauter plusieurs d'entre eux.

-C'était quoi ça? Paniqua Isaac.

-Sûrement un puma qui a entendu le rire d'hyène de Laura, maugréa Derek.

-Y en a vraiment des pumas dans cette forêt? Demanda Boyd qui ne paraissait pas du tout rassuré.

-Bien sûr, répondit l'aîné. Il y en a plein. Mais bon, ils ne mangent qu'une catégorie de personnes.

-Ah?

-Oui, et malheureusement vous en faites partie, annonça Derek de mauvaise humeur.

-Et c'est quoi?

-Les chieurs, répondit le garçon en récupérant son pantalon d'un geste brusque.

_Un mois et demi plus tard..._

Il avait voulu se moquer d'eux, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais y avait-il réellement des pumas dans cette région?

Stiles frissonna. Il n'avait pas froid, loin de là. Mais il avait l'impression de sentir un regard peser sur lui, maintenant qu'il s'était souvenu de cette histoire. Un regard de prédateur.

-Je veux pas finir bouffé par une bestiole poilue moi, marmonna-t-il.

Un nouveau bruissement lui parvint, cette fois-ci sur sa droite, et il accéléra le pas, réellement effrayé.

Heureusement que c'était une nuit de pleine lune. Enfin... jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas trop pu en profiter vu la taille de l'énorme nuage qui stagnait en plein devant. Pourvu qu'il se tire parce que ça deviendrait beaucoup plus facile de se repérer ensuite.

Il grogna contre le ciel. Une réplique culte lui vint spontanément " _ça pourrait être pire, il pourrait pleuvoir_ ".

S'il pleuvait, ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau.

Toutefois, pour une fois, il eut de la chance. Le ciel nocturne se dégagea et, immédiatement, il vit plus clair.

-Eh ben, j'étais pas prêt d'y arriver en prenant ce chemin, soupira-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

Il allait se faire tuer en rentrant chez les McCall.


	63. Je veux mourir

-Mais enfin, où étais-tu passé? S'écria Melissa morte d'inquiétude en faisant rapidement entrer Stiles à l'intérieur. Tu vas bien? Tu es blessé?

Son regard dévia sur ses mains meurtries.

-Je vais te soigner ça.

Le ton professionnel qu'elle avait adopté le rassura. Pas de questions, pas d'ingérence, c'était mieux ainsi.

Stiles croisa le regard soulagé de Scott en haut des escaliers et détourna le sien pour suivre Melissa jusqu'à la salle de bain.

-J'ai foi en ton père, dit-elle avec conviction. Il va se réveiller.

Elle le força à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

-Oui. Un jour... Peut-être..., soupira Stiles. J'ai malheureusement appris à me méfier particulièrement des phrases qui associent espoir et guérison. D'ailleurs, plus c'est grave et plus les médecins mentent.

Elle lui rendit un regard triste en commençant à désinfecter les plaies de ses mains, s'occupant de lui en silence alors qu'il laissait son esprit s'abîmer dans des souvenirs douloureux.

Toujours, les images de son rêve lui revenaient à l'esprit. Elles s'estompaient, mais le profond trouble qu'elles avaient engendré persisterait beaucoup trop longtemps. Il le sentait.

Melissa acheva de bander ses phalanges abîmées et s'assit en face de lui, l'observant sans un mot, encore un moment.

-Je vais te réchauffer le dîner.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai pas faim, déclara-t-il en se levant.

L'infirmière sembla vouloir protester puis fit taire sa conscience de mère.

-Okay, très bien.

-Bonne nuit, enfin pour ce qu'il en reste. Souhaita l'adolescent. Et... merci.

Melissa hocha la tête en faisant un petit signe de dénégation alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-Tu sais Stiles, demain est un autre jour. Tout peut arriver.

Il ne répondit pas et la laissa seule.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Stiles traversa le parking du lycée en traînant les pieds, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, voir Derek pour qu'il le console. En comptant le week-end, ça faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en tête-à-tête et deux jours qu'il l'avait pas vu...du tout. Et là, putain, il était en manque parce que lui, au moins, il le comprenait. D'ailleurs, c'était bien le seul. Avec toutes ces galères c'était clairement une chance d'avoir au moins une personne à qui se confier totalement! Scott avait été vraiment gentil mais bon, il avait sa copine avec qui il passait beaucoup de temps et puis surtout Stiles se retenait de lui faire part de ses angoisses parce qu'il ne voulait pas trop lui plomber le moral. Derek paraissait plus solide, plus fort, plus rassurant. Et puis c'était Derek.

Un éclat de rire sur sa droite le fit sursauter. Il l'ignora, continuant de marcher comme d'habitude, tête basse vers les portes du lycée. Ceux qui se marraient comme ça ne mesuraient pas leur bonheur de pouvoir encore le faire! Pour sa part il s'interrogeait sur sa capacité à retrouver un jour la légèreté de l'insouciance, le rire facile, bref le simple plaisir de vivre.

Ses pensées tournaient autour de son père, en une ronde obsessionnelle et son unique souhait était que celui-ci redevienne comme avant.

Quelques mètres plus loin Stiles entendit un nouveau ricanement. Il releva les yeux et une sourde inquiétude l'emplit soudain.

Quelque chose clochait-il chez lui?

Pourquoi le regardait-on avec tellement d'insistance? Là, y avait plus de doute, les rires le concernaient directement.

Il se frotta le nez avant de tenter d'observer rapidement son visage dans le reflet d'une vitre. Rien d'anormal à première vue. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours. Plusieurs personnes détournèrent les yeux en croisant son regard. D'autres semblaient clairement gênées.

Il fronça les sourcils avec perplexité en baissant les yeux sur sa tenue. Rien d'inhabituel. Mais putain, que se passait-il?

Stiles scruta plus attentivement ce qui l'entourait.

Ils avaient tous une feuille dans la main. Une petite affiche, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir.

Ça ne sentait pas bon... Vraiment... Pas bon.

Était-ce encore une manœuvre de Keith? Fallait reconnaître que leur dernière saloperie envers lui commençait à dater, ils devaient se languir!

Stiles se demandait bien de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

En tout cas cette fois, comme ils agissaient en public, si c'était bien eux les responsables, c'était forcément anonyme. Le courage n'était pas leur point fort.

Une fille le dévisagea avec une curiosité qui lui parut carrément malsaine.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, bon dieu?! L'inquiétude se fit anxiété.

Il pressa le pas, accompagnant l'accélération de ses battements de cœur.

Une quinzaine de mètres en avant, Derek garait sa moto. Ensuite, à grands pas décidés, il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Si Stiles accélérait, il pouvait espérer le rattraper. Cette ambiance lui pesait atrocement et un besoin urgent de le sentir à proximité s'empara de lui.

Il parvint presque à sa hauteur sans que ce dernier ne l'ait vu arriver.

Il était donc à deux pas derrière lui lorsque...

Derek ouvrit les portes.

Horreur.

Ce fut le premier sentiment de Stiles.

Sa vie était fichue. Définitivement foutue.

Ces affiches... C'étaient des photos. Il y en avait partout. Sur les murs, sur les poteaux, et même sur les portes.

C'étaient des photos de lui, mais... pas tout seul.

La première avait été prise lorsqu'il  _« récompensait »_  Derek. On reconnaissait parfaitement les deux protagonistes et on devinait sans peine ce qu'ils faisaient.

C'était affreux. Une catastrophe absolue.

Mais le pire... C'était encore la seconde photo.

Celle qui le montrait avec Scott.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel? Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose avec Scott! Son meilleur pote!

A moins que... Il plissa les yeux puis les écarquilla en reconnaissant la scène. C'était quand il avait supplié Scott de l'aider. Hors contexte et pris sous un angle faussant la perspective cela paraissait plus qu'équivoque.

Ça paraissait explicite.

Scott torse nu, une main sur la tête de l'hyperactif qui se tenait à genoux devant lui.

La légende sous les deux photos ajoutait à la poésie de l'instant

_''Stiles Stilinski, la pute, suce tout le monde pour un dollar."_

Sa vie était terminée.

Sous le choc, Stiles resta pétrifié de longues secondes. La présence de Derek quelques mètres devant lui le sortit de sa stupeur.

Prostré, ce dernier ne bougeait plus d'un pouce.

D'ailleurs, le monde entier semblait s'être arrêté.

La main de Derek se leva lentement et attrapa l'une des affiches qu'il arracha d'un geste sec. Il la serra dans son poing sous les regards avides de scandale de tous ceux qui l'avaient remarqué.

Brusquement le temps reprit son cours normal et Derek partit d'un pas furieux vers leur salle de cours.

-Oh mon dieu, souffla Stiles, se sentant presque défaillir.

Il courut afin de le rattraper. Mais son petit-ami l'avait déjà semé sans même savoir qu'il le suivait. Stiles se débattit au milieu d'une foule grouillante de lycéens, se faisant bousculer brutalement lorsque des élèves le reconnaissaient.

Les exclamations fusaient autour de lui. Il les ignora.

Tous disaient la même chose. Tous croyaient savoir.

Mais ils ne savaient rien, bordel!

Stiles vit Derek entrer en classe et dérapa devant la porte. Il eut juste le temps de le voir scruter la salle, probablement à sa recherche, avant qu'Erica ne marche vers lui, l'air féroce et meurtrier.

La gifle magistrale retentit dans toute la salle.

L'attention de chacun était focalisée intégralement sur le groupe de Derek.

Stiles était trop effrayé par son propre sort pour s'inquiéter de ce que pouvait ressentir la jeune fille. Après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, sa réaction ne le surprenait guère. Apprendre qu'un de ses " _amis_ " se tapait celui dont vous étiez amoureuse alors qu'il était parfaitement au courant de vos sentiments, avait de quoi vous foutre en rage.

C'était une trahison. Une insoutenable trahison.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se mordit les lèvres sans rien dire et tourna les talons pour partir en courant.

Au passage, elle bouscula Stiles, le fixant avec surprise avant de le fusiller du regard.

-Je te hais. Cracha-t-elle.

La phrase, le ton, lui firent l'effet d'une claque. Il l'observa reprendre sa course, son propre malaise devenant difficile à gérer. D'autant que...

Tous les regards pesaient désormais sur lui. Ceux de Boyd et Isaac le brûlaient. Les deux semblaient prêts à le tuer. Pourquoi Boyd aussi? Il savait pourtant déjà au sujet de lui et Derek, alors pourquoi cette réaction?

Puis il réalisa. Son estomac se liquéfia. La photo de Scott. Derek et sa bande savaient maintenant qu'il traînait avec Scott en cachette. De là à croire qu'il fréquentait aussi Allison et Lydia Martin, il n'y avait qu'un pas!

Sans oublier qu'ils pensaient sûrement, qu'en plus de ça... il lui taillait des pipes...

Une froide sueur serpenta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Eux, ils pensaient ça... Et Derek alors que penserait-il ?

Boyd et Isaac le dépassèrent sans un mot pour rejoindre leur amie qui s'était enfuie.

Ne restait plus que Derek. Son visage restait figé dans la direction que la gifle lui avait imposée.

Ça allait mal tourner. Très mal tourner.

La confrontation la plus douloureuse de sa journée se déroula sous les yeux friands de sensation des autres élèves.

Il n'y eut d'abord aucune parole.

C'était pire que tout pour Stiles.

Le visage de Derek pivota vers lui au ralenti puis ses yeux se relevèrent lentement vers les siens et l'anxiété se fit angoisse. C'était un regard de violence primale. Réellement, il semblait prêt à le déchiqueter... le démembrer... le détruire. Un regard comme il lui en lançait à l'époque où ils se battaient quelques mois auparavant.

Les regrets l'assaillirent en même temps que ses larmes qui emplirent progressivement ses yeux. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé de son amitié avec Scott? Plutôt qu'il l'apprenne dans de telles circonstances et avec une pareille mise en scène.

Keith avait bien fait son boulot.

Il n'avait plus rien.

Derek s'approcha. Son pas lent et mesuré effraya Stiles terriblement.

Qu'allait-il faire? Le frapper? L'insulter? Lui parler? Le comprendre?

Ils étaient face à face désormais. Yeux dans les yeux.

-Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

Le ton neutre et sans émotion finit de broyer les dernières miettes du cœur de Stiles.

Derek partit.

Stiles resta.

Il perdit pied, asphyxié par l'attention de la foule qui le scrutait.

Moins de deux semaines auparavant, il avait cru que tout s'arrangeait.

La chute n'en était que plus dure.

Il avait perdu son père. Il avait perdu Derek. Il avait sûrement perdu Scott. Il avait perdu toute sa dignité.

Il n'était plus rien.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il ne tourna même pas la tête pour voir qui s'approchait pour l'achever. Pourvu qu'il fasse vite.

-Venez par-là monsieur Stilinski.

La voix de Harris le sortit avec peine de sa léthargie.

Il le suivit.

Que faire d'autre?

Le professeur le guida à travers les couloirs où toutes les affiches le narguaient.

Chacun le pointait du doigt, on le dévisageait comme une bête curieuse. On entendait des sarcasmes, on entendait des insultes. Il eut vaguement conscience que Harris le protégeait lorsqu'il le vit foudroyer du regard les vautours qui s'acharnaient sur lui.

Une partie de son cerveau enregistra le fait que de nombreux élèves ne s'occupaient guère de son cas, mais son malheur était bien trop insurmontable pour qu'il parvienne à en tirer ne serait-ce qu'une miette de réconfort.

Le chemin qu'ils empruntaient fut aisé à reconnaître. Le directeur.

Oh non! Pas lui ! Allait-il le renvoyer pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs? Allait-il le comprendre?

Derek n'avait pas compris. Si, même Derek, n'avait pas compris, personne ne le pourrait.

Stiles sentit ses yeux le piquer et passa le bord de sa manche sur ses paupières. Il avançait en aveugle, la vision brouillée, laissant Harris le guider et lui éviter les obstacles.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba immédiatement sur Eric qui riait aux éclats en compagnie de ses connards de copains. Pour Stiles, à cet instant, le doute disparut. C'était eux les responsables de cette immonde saloperie.

Ken donna un coup de coude à Keith, lui désignant leur victime, et le leader fixa Stiles avec l'intérêt du chasseur pour sa proie. À l'affût de sa moindre réaction.

-Tu suces bien Stilinski? Interrogea Eric en s'esclaffant.

-Pas trop de douleur à la mâchoire? Renchérit Kevin.

Quelques-uns d'entre eux sifflèrent l'hyperactif en faisant quelques gestes obscènes particulièrement évocateurs et la prise d'Harris sur son épaule se raffermit.

-Fermez-la Parker, claqua la voix glaciale du professeur.

Ils dépassèrent le groupe de jeunes qui huèrent Stiles de plus belle. Alors qu'ils allaient disparaître de son champ de vision, l'hyperactif eut encore le temps d'apercevoir Dick donner une grande tape amicale dans le dos de Matt. Comme s'il le... félicitait?

Le sourire de vainqueur qu'afficha ce dernier alimenta les suppositions de Stiles.

Était-il réellement possible que... cette fouine de Matt...?

Oui, c'était possible. Certain, même. Il était toujours prêt à se rouler dans la fange pour plaire à la bande de Keith. En plus, personne n'ignorait sa passion pour la photo et la vidéo.

C'était certain. C'était lui qui avait pris les photos. Cet énorme gâchis, c'était son œuvre.

L'hypothèse de Stiles se confirmait. Sous ses allures de victime, Matt était le pire de tous.

-Hey, elle est bien grosse celle de ton pote Hale? Lui cria Eric une dernière fois tandis qu'avec Harris ils atteignaient le couloir suivant.

À la mention de Derek, la gorge de Stiles se noua subitement et il eut du mal à respirer.

-Stilinski? S'inquiéta Harris en entendant la respiration difficile de son élève. Stilinski!

L'adolescent suffoquait, en pleine crise de panique. Une douleur aiguë le transperça au niveau du sternum. Un cauchemar! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar!

Il ferma les paupières de toutes ses forces et se laissa tomber en arrière. Son dos rencontra une surface dure et il ne retint plus ses larmes de soulagement.

Le parquet de sa chambre! Il avait réussi cette fois! Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Rien de tout ça n'était arrivé.

Il n'avait pas perdu Der-

-Tout va bien?

Stiles rouvrit les yeux brutalement. Harris, agenouillé face à lui, l'observait avec inquiétude.

-Non... Non, souffla le garçon. Non, non, non! Je veux me réveiller.

Il posa les mains sur son visage et agrippa ses cheveux. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai!

-Stilinski, gardez votre calme... Nous allons arranger ça, tenta de le rassurer Harris en tenant fermement ses deux bras afin de l'aider à se relever.

Les jambes en coton, Stiles réussit à se remettre debout avec difficulté et s'appuya sur l'enseignant.

-Maintenant respirez calmement, l'encouragea ce dernier en plaquant ses épaules contre le mur pour le maintenir debout. Montrez un peu de courage bon sang!

-Je peux plus, souffla Stiles avec peine en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à la première chose qui lui passa sous sa main.

Il laissa son front tomber contre la chemise d'Harris qu'il froissait de plus en plus.

-Il faut y aller Stilinski, rappela l'aîné qui paraissait un peu désemparé. Allez, courage mon garçon.

Il décolla Stiles du mur et le poussa avec prudence d'une main ferme dans le dos, le guidant jusqu'au bureau du proviseur quelques mètres plus loin.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte, il leur fut impossible de manquer les cris furieux du directeur.

Harris entra sans prendre la peine de frapper, tirant Stiles à sa suite.

-Vous m'enlevez toutes ces affiches immédiatement. Mobilisez les membres du conseil des élèves s'il le faut mais je veux qu'à dix heures on ne puisse plus en voir une seule. Tout élève en possession d'un tract ou d'une affiche semblable se verra immédiatement convoqué dans mon bureau et sanctionné éventuellement. Prévenez tout le monde.

Les quelques surveillants et le coach acquiescèrent aux ordres de leur supérieur avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-Je vous ai amené monsieur Stilinski, annonça Harris alors que plusieurs regards convergeaient vers Stiles.

-Laissez-nous seuls, s'il vous plaît messieurs, ordonna le proviseur à ses collègues.

Ceux-ci obtempérèrent rapidement et l'hyperactif fit face comme il put. L'adulte soupira et croisa ses doigts sous son menton.

-Je dois bien avouer qu'il ne m'est jamais arrivé d'avoir tellement de problèmes avec un seul élève monsieur Stilinski.

L'interpellé baissa la tête. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de ce qu'on pouvait lui balancer. Cette fois c'était terminé. Les sentiments, à quoi ça servait? Uniquement à faire souffrir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait partir, disparaître dans un trou au fond de la forêt et ne plus jamais en sortir.

Il jetait l'éponge.

-Monsieur Stilinski?

L'adolescent chancela. Il était à bout de nerfs.

Il posa une main sur ses yeux et s'affala sur une chaise face au bureau.

-Votre vie privée ne me regarde en aucun cas mais je dois savoir qui a pu faire une chose pareille. Est-ce une histoire de jalousie? Savez-vous quelque chose?

-Et à quoi ça pourrait bien servir? Rétorqua Stiles d'une voix éraillée. La dernière fois qu'on m'a posé cette question je croyais encore que les choses pouvaient s'arranger, qu'on pouvait m'aider. Mais que s'est-il passé, hein? Rien du tout. Alors qu'il y avait eu une mise en danger de la vie de deux élèves. J'aurais pu me faire tuer dans cette piscine, et je n'étais pas le seul! Et vous avez rien fait du tout. Et les flics non plus.

Stiles se leva brusquement.

-Même en donnant les noms et les circonstances des événements que s'est-il passé? Rien! Absolument rien. Que dalle. Vous m'avez laissé à la merci de ces salopards, confortés dans leur sentiment d'impunité. Pourquoi ils se gêneraient, hein dites-moi ? Donc là, ils font juste que finir le boulot ! Ils m'achèvent! Et ils font ça juste au moment où mon père est peut-être en train de crever !

Sa voix éraillée avait progressivement grimpé dans les aigus, frôlant l'hystérie.

-Qui ça '' _ils_ ''? Questionna le directeur.

-Vous savez très bien de qui je parle, bordel! Cria Stiles avant de planter ses doigts dans le dossier de la chaise face à lui.

Il expira bruyamment, essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme.

-Aujourd'hui j'en peux plus de lutter. Alors faites leur payer ou pas, je m'en contrefous... Vous voulez que je vous dise de qui il s'agit alors que vous le savez pertinemment ? Vous cherchez quoi exactement ? Et si vous avez un doute, demandez aux élèves, ils savent tous. Ils subissent pour certains. Moi, j'ai assez payé pour le reste de ma vie.

Abattu, vidé, il tourna le dos au directeur puis quitta la pièce. Il traversa les couloirs maintenant déserts, dépassa les portes closes, évita quelques flâneurs.

Il avait l'impression d'être étranger à son propre sort, de se détacher de son corps.

Des affiches étaient encore là, malgré l'efficacité des professeurs qui s'occupaient de les décrocher et de récupérer les tracts, abandonnés sur le sol, afin de jeter le tout dans de grands sacs plastiques.

Il fut surpris en voyant que certains élèves mettaient la main à la pâte. Alors comme ça ils n'étaient pas tous stupides et malveillants? Certains avaient donc un soupçon de commisération?

Bah... de toute façon, quelle importance... Ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui rendre Derek... Ou même réveiller son père...

Stiles serra les dents et fonça tête baissée jusqu'à débouler sur le parking. La soudaine arrivée à l'air libre le déstabilisa légèrement et il regarda autour de lui, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

Il trouva sa Jeep par miracle et s'avança vers elle d'un pas incertain. La portière lui résista avant de céder dans un grincement.

Dans un état second, il monta dans la voiture et mit le contact.

Il ne savait plus s'il savait ce qu'il faisait, en revanche il savait où aller.

Aller là-bas, c'était une grosse connerie. Sûrement la plus énorme de sa vie.

Enfin ce serait probablement la dernière.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui le vase avait débordé. Il voulait bien être fort pour les autres. Il l'avait promis à sa mère après tout. Mais là, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus rien porter sur ses épaules.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il ne voulait croiser personne de sa connaissance. Ou même qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il voulait être seul.

Un seul endroit pouvait lui offrir ce qu'il recherchait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles était donc là.

En haut de cette falaise qui surplombait Beacon Hills.

Il aurait pu se demander ce qu'il faisait ici, comment il avait fait pour en arriver là. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait très bien pourquoi.

Il aurait dû être prudent. Il n'aurait pas dû faire confiance. Surtout pas à lui.

On venait de lui porter le coup de grâce. Le dernier qu'il pouvait supporter. Il était fatigué.

Devait-il sauter ou non? Quelqu'un viendrait-il le sauver? Il n'y croyait plus.

Pourquoi croire à l'amour ou au bonheur? Il était las.

Stiles se pencha au delà du bord, regarda le vide à ses pieds ainsi que les rochers qui tapissaient le sol montagneux quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas.

Allait-il faire le grand saut? Le dernier effort.

Stiles regarda sa montre. Il était trop tôt pour que quelqu'un commence à se demander où il était passé.

Personne ne passerait par ici. Il était seul. Après tout ça, il était seul. Même Derek n'était pas là pour le rattraper. Il pourrait l'appeler mais ça ne servirait à rien.

Stiles sentit l'humidité sur son visage. Il leva la tête vers la pluie mais fut surpris. Aucun nuage.

Il pleurait.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il pleurait? Vraiment? Le voilà qui pleurait. C'était la meilleure.

L'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Un rire grinçant qui blessait les tympans.

Il était là.

En haut de cette falaise qui surplombait Beacon Hills.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ni comment il était arrivé là. La seule et unique chose qu'il savait à cet instant c'était que Derek avait tout gâché. Il avait gâché sa nouvelle liberté si durement gagnée, celle qu'il méritait plus que tout.

Si seulement il ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Tout était de sa faute. Absolument tous ses malheurs.

Un sanglot arracha la gorge de Stiles. Il agrippa son sweat à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Il avait tellement envie de sauter à cet instant. Paradoxalement, il le ressentait comme un besoin  _vital_.

Il  _devait_  sauter. Il  _voulait_  se jeter dans le vide.

-Un putain de rêve prémonitoire, cracha-t-il dans le vide avant de sangloter à nouveau. Un putain de rêve ouais.

Il essuya le surplus de larmes sur son visage et regarda vers le bas. Il se pencha un peu plus.

Ce serait si facile.

Si rapide.

Si  _lâche_...

Mais lâche, il l'était.

Comme tout le monde.


	64. Je ne regretterai rien

Stiles se pencha encore un peu, hypnotisé par le spectacle du vide, lorsqu'un bruit inattendu le fit se redresser brusquement.

-Tu vas tomber si tu continues.

L'adolescent se retint de grogner un '' _C'est le but_ '' et observa l'homme qui lui faisait face, en se disant qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'un viol dans la forêt, pour compléter le tableau de sa vie partant en lambeaux. Mais l'inconnu restait immobile, se contentant de l'observer en gardant les mains dans ses poches.

-Que fais-tu là? Questionna-t-il.

-Je viens souvent ici pour admirer le paysage. Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut prendre un peu de hauteur pour dominer une situation? Ironisa Stiles en reniflant peu élégamment tout en s'éloignant d'un ou deux pas du bord de la corniche.

-Un sweat rouge, une langue agile... Ne serais-tu pas Stiles Stilinski par hasard?

Stiles fixa les yeux bleu-gris acier de l'homme avec surprise. D'où le connaissait-il? Ils s'étaient déjà croisés?

Devant son mutisme obstiné, l'inconnu reprit.

-Ma fille m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Votre fille? Répéta l'hyperactif perplexe.

-Allison Argent.

-Oh...

-Donc j'imagine que j'ai visé juste. Tu es bien Stiles?

-Mouais.

-Je suis Christopher Argent. Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance.

Il s'avança vers Stiles qui s'éloigna franchement de la falaise. Il n'allait tout de même pas sauter sous les yeux d'un témoin. Et puis il n'allait pas sauter du tout d'ailleurs!

Son petit moment de faiblesse balayé, il était maintenant parfaitement réveillé.

Se suicider lui? Stiles Stilinski? Quelle blague. Ce n'était pas son genre. Même s'il reconnaissait qu'il avait vraiment failli le faire...

-Je suis désolé si je me montre trop brusque avec toi mais ce terrain est une propriété privée, l'informa Chris. Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles. C'est dangereux par ici.

-En effet, c'est une propriété privée. Et justement, il me semble que cet endroit appartient à la famille Hale, non? Rectifia Stiles. Pas à la famille Argent.

-C'est vrai, mais nous possédons un droit de passage, répondit évasivement le père d'Allison en faisant un geste pour inviter Stiles à le rejoindre. Viens, je vais te ramener jusqu'à ta voiture.

-Je ne suis pas venu en voiture, mentit Stiles soudain suspicieux.

-Eh bien, je te ramène jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt dans ce cas, sur la route. Reprit l'homme, pas troublé pour un sou.

Stiles le trouvait étrange mais il fallait admettre que la situation n'était pas banale. Alors il haussa les épaules et le suivit. Se perdre encore une fois dans les bois ne l'enchantait pas outre mesure.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Vous viendrez voir notre pièce de théâtre? Demanda Stiles en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à celui qui marchait à côté de lui.

-Bien sûr. Allison s'est beaucoup investie dans ce projet. Et il y a quelques connaissances que j'aimerais bien revoir, répondit-il, pensif.

L'adolescent l'observa d'un air froid en songeant à ce que la sœur de ce type avait fait subir à la famille Hale.

-Mais il y en a que vous voudriez éviter aussi, non?

Après ce qui s'était passé entre leurs deux familles, il se demandait bien pourquoi on leur avait octroyé un « _droit de passage_  ». Quelle sorte de lien existait-il entre eux ?

Christopher le transperça quelques secondes de son regard bleu acier puis se détourna pour fixer de nouveau le chemin, droit devant lui.

-Peut-être. Répliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Le silence devint lourd. Stiles avait-il appuyé sur une corde sensible ? Avait-il abordé un sujet tabou ?

Il se racla la gorge, cherchant un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère. Force de l'habitude sans doute, car en réalité la tension ambiante ne le gênait pas tant que ça.

-Et elle parlait de moi en bien, Allison?

-En quelque sorte.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire exactement? C'était une façon polie et détournée de dire qu'elle racontait de la merde sur lui ou bien...?

Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa.

Eh bien, quelle réussite cette conversation !

L'adolescent fit la moue, pensif et un peu perdu. Il sentait en lui une profonde vacuité. Sa tentation éphémère pour le grand saut l'avait épuisé. Ce vide intérieur était-il un écho de celui qui l'avait si fortement attiré ?

Ou bien, ses larmes enfin versées avaient-elles balayé ses peurs, emporté sa culpabilité, noyé sa colère aveugle, étouffé ses frustrations, le laissant vide mais enfin prêt pour accueillir un nouveau Stiles ?

Ces larmes, il en avait eu besoin depuis tellement longtemps. Depuis la mort de sa mère. Ces larmes, il les avait toujours refoulées comme l'inacceptable symptôme d'une faiblesse pathétique.

Il avait eu tort. Il le savait désormais.

La prochaine fois, il lâcherait plus facilement la bride à son chagrin. Le libérant, afin de se retrouver lui-même.

Pour le moment, infiniment fatigué, tout lui semblait lointain et sans importance. Cette distance lui apportant une sorte d'apaisement qu'il sentait propice à la réflexion.

-Dis-moi..., intervint soudain M. Argent en captant immédiatement son attention. Tu n'admirais pas la vue, je me trompe?

-Si, mais je l'ignorais, répondit Stiles qui, soulagé, soupira discrètement en distinguant le ruban gris de la route.

Avec un peu de chance le gars récupérerait sa bagnole et le laisserait enfin seul. On pouvait pas dire que son bavardage vous prenait la tête mais son attitude vous interpellait. Trop vigilant ce type, trop observateur, trop faussement bienveillant.

-Je vais te laisser là, prévint l'homme en s'arrêtant alors qu'il regardait son portable dont le vibreur venait de s'activer. Rentre bien.

Stiles acquiesça et, avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, Christopher lui attrapa le bras.

-Et fais  _bien_  attention à toi.

Cela ressemblait davantage à une menace qu'à un conseil d'ami et il choisit de la comprendre ainsi. Ce mec était décidément louche. Bon, étant donné ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur la famille Argent, entre la sœur meurtrière et le grand-père qui terrorisait Scott, ça n'avait rien de surprenant.

Stiles s'éloigna d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à la route. Maintenant il fallait juste qu'il retrouve sa Jeep et le poids sur ses épaules se fit plus lourd. Ça, c'était pas gagné. Pff.. quelle connerie !

Sa sonnerie de téléphone le fit sursauter. Le nom de son interlocuteur le surprit particulièrement et il décrocha.

-Allô?

_-''Stiles, ça y est, je suis mamie! C'est une petite fille! Je suis trop contente.''_

Il rit doucement en secouant la tête.

-Ah bon? Eh bien c'est magnifique tatie ! Un peu de féminité dans cette famille de mecs. Les Stilinski ont enfin leur princesse...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles avait interprété la naissance de cette nouvelle «  _petite princesse_  » comme un signe du ciel. La vie reprenait ses droits.

La vie était un combat et au cours d'un instant d'égarement il avait oublié qu'il était un guerrier.

Cette nouvelle épreuve était difficile mais pas plus que les précédentes. Après tout, ils avaient failli crever, lui et Derek, à cause de ces immondes connards mais leur dernière brillante idée allait leur revenir en pleine gueule.

Il était pas mort, il était toujours là et il allait le leur faire savoir.

Revigoré par cette résolution, sa Jeep avait été facile à retrouver et il était arrivé chez Scott en fin de matinée. À cette heure-ci, la maison serait vide.

Il mourait de faim - ce qui était bon signe - et une douche brûlante lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Le nouveau Stiles devait se requinquer avant de partir en guerre.

Il s'accorda donc un petit somme d'une demi-heure. Rien de tel pour faire repartir la machine.

Ensuite, assis en tailleur sur son lit, un bloc note sur les genoux il entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Ce n'était pas parce que ses larmes avaient nettoyé bon nombre de sentiments négatifs, qu'il n'allait pas régler ses comptes avec cette bande de charognards qui avaient bien failli le pousser à l'irréparable.

Et ses comptes, il allait devoir les apurer sans se faire coincer par la justice. Cet ardent besoin de vengeance qui l'envahissait par vagues ne pouvait que l'entraîner sur une pente dangereuse. Pas question de tomber dans ce genre de piège. Justice et vengeance ne faisaient jamais bon ménage. Combien de fois son père le lui avait-il répété ? Il avait donc pleinement conscience qu'il n'aurait une chance d'obtenir réparation que s'il demeurait irréprochable.

Par contre, pour faire progresser les enquêtes il fallait une nouvelle approche, changer les points de vue, dénicher des preuves, désinhiber des témoins, faire bouger les choses.

Alors seulement, la justice pourrait s'appliquer.

Alors seulement, il tiendrait sa vengeance.

L'affaire des photos n'était que la prolongation de celle de la piscine. L'expression malsaine d'une bande de mecs, certains de n'être jamais inquiétée. Ils étaient des récidivistes. Des vieux routards de la saloperie. Les rois du harcèlement en milieu lycéen. Ils avaient dû commencer au collège et projetaient probablement de continuer à l'université et pourquoi pas ensuite, toute leur vie. Stiles voulait être le grain de sable dans leur mécanique déjà bien rodée. Avec le réveil de son père ce serait dorénavant son obsession.

Nouveaux témoignages, nouvelles accusations n'étaient certes pas des preuves, mais c'était le seul moyen d'obtenir un jour une perquisition au domicile d'un suspect.

L'étape numéro un consisterait à convaincre un premier témoin d'accepter de parler. En effet, une parole libérée en entraînait souvent une autre et les victimes, s'associant contre les bourreaux, était un putain de beau rêve qu'il allait faire en sorte de réaliser.

Son esprit s'emballa, en même temps qu'il trempait un doigt dans le pot de nutella qu'il avait monté avec lui en arrivant.

Les deux affaires ayant les mêmes coupables, si on parvenait à coincer un type pour diffamation, atteinte à la vie privée, chantage ou racket, ce serait un début encourageant. Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Et ensuite, qui sait... un interrogatoire stressant... un peu poussé... un tantinet musclé... Le suspect ne pourrait-il pas perdre son sang-froid et trahir sa participation à l'agression dont Stiles et Derek avaient été victimes à la piscine ?

C'était bien beau ce délire mais…

-Comment faire..., marmonna-t-il. Passer une annonce dans tout le lycée? Des tracts?

Il ne pouvait quand même pas faire du porte à porte.

Ni écrire des lettres à tous les élèves.

Les victimes devaient être assez faciles à trouver, Keith et sa bande ne sachant pas s'arrêter et comptant sur la peur pour verrouiller les langues, elles étaient probablement assez nombreuses. Hélas, la crainte des représailles serait justement l'obstacle principal. Celui qui, jusqu'à maintenant, avait protégé les bourreaux.

Il devait agir vite et profiter de l'effet de surprise.

Ses ennemis pensaient l'avoir achevé, étant donné l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient croisé il y avait de cela quelques heures seulement. À ce souvenir il réprima difficilement un frémissement de rage et crispa les poings en tentant de mettre en pratique les conseils de Terry sur la gestion de sa colère.

Inspirer à fond. Expirer. Faire le vide dans sa tête. Inspirer à fond. Expirer.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi et le calme revint.

Il reprit le cours de ses réflexions. Les contre-attaques rapides étaient toujours les plus efficaces.

Ils le pensaient honteux, ils le voyaient vaincu ? Alors il combattrait dès cette après-midi.

Que pouvait-il perdre maintenant ? Plus rien. Il avait au contraire tout à gagner, puisque ce nouvel objectif le distrairait de son impuissance face au réveil de son père.

Quant à Derek, eh bien il aviserait. Après tout, que ce dernier ait été choqué par la photo avec Scott pouvait sembler logique et sa réaction de rejet n'était que la manifestation d'un orgueil blessé. Il venait en plus de se prendre une gifle, en public et par une nana... Bon, on réglerait le cas Derek après.

Pour l'instant il y avait d'autres priorités.

Stiles plissa les yeux. Détacha une feuille de son bloc-note.

Quels types d'arguments seraient suffisamment convaincants pour atteindre la conscience effrayée des autres victimes et l'indifférence prudente d'éventuels témoins ?

Atteindre leur conscience, certes, en première instance. Mais surtout les persuader.

Il devait réussir. Il allait réussir.

Malheureusement pour cela il devrait se dévoiler, s'exposer encore plus.

Bah, un peu plus, un peu moins, qu'est-ce que ça changerait? D'autant que cette fois, ce serait de son plein gré, il ne subirait plus. Ce serait son propre choix. Un choix tactique. Une décision de futur vainqueur.

Il commença à écrire.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stressé, Stiles ne se sentait pas prêt à quitter l'habitacle rassurant de sa Jeep. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée il se garait sur le parking du lycée et doutait maintenant de l'efficacité de sa démarche.

Plusieurs élèves de première année papotaient, assis autour d'une table à pique-nique dans le parc. Il décida d'en faire sa première cible. Il relut sa fiche tout haut et s'énerva contre lui-même. Ce n'était pas en bafouillant quelques phrases bateau qu'il allait les faire réagir. Il froissa la feuille et la jeta rageusement sur le plancher de sa voiture avant de sortir de plus en plus tendu.

Il arrivait en plein milieu d'une heure de cours et disposerait donc d'une paix relative pendant le temps de son petit discours.

Il claqua la portière de sa Jeep puis marcha d'un pas sûr vers ses cibles qui riaient en révisant et ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué.

Mais que faisait-il, merde? Il allait se faire rembarrer direct. Et par des p'tits nouveaux en plus.

L'un d'eux, un garçon plutôt bavard, croisa son regard et se tourna vers ses amis. Stiles entendit distinctement un '' _Ignorez-le_ '' et tous baissèrent les yeux vers leurs feuilles. Tout rire venait d'être banni de la tablée où chacun attendait le dos courbé, sur le qui-vive.

Stiles s'arrêta devant leur table.

-J'aimerais votre attention, annonça-t-il, se sentant maladroit comme jamais.

-On veut pas de tes services. Va chercher du fric ailleurs, lui lança le bavard qui semblait être le leader.

Une de ses amies lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et il grimaça. Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as quelque chose à me reprocher?

-Ouais, exactement. En m'inscrivant dans ce lycée je pensais pas trouver des casos comme toi. Je suis déçu de devoir cohabiter avec des gens de ton espèce.

-Mon espèce? Répéta Stiles incrédule.

-Ouais, des gays qui jouent les putes.

-Et moi, tu crois que je suis pas déçu peut-être de côtoyer des crétins même pas capables d'un peu de jugeote? Tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'on te raconte? Si on te montrait une photo d'Obama en porte-jarretelles et talons aiguilles est-ce que tu le traiterais de pute aussi? Tu ne te dirais pas que ça peut être un faux? Tu ne te dirais pas que quelqu'un lui en veut et s'ingénie à le discréditer?

Plusieurs têtes s'étaient levées pendant sa tirade. Il avait capté leur attention.

-Mais c'est pas pareil, contra une fille sur sa gauche. Là, c'est trop excessif comme exemple. Avec une célébrité comme le président qui déchaîne les passions, on imaginera forcément un complot. Par contre, toi, personne te connaît donc on peut-

-Justement, la coupa l'hyperactif. Puisque vous me connaissez pas, comment pouvez-vous me juger? Vous croyez vraiment à ce qu'ils ont écrit? Vous êtes si crédules?

-Mais ces photos sont une preuve irréfutable, rétorqua un autre garçon sur sa droite. On les a tous vues.

-Alors là, vous me sidérez. Une photo, qu'est-ce que ça prouve? Riposta Stiles. À notre époque vous pensez encore qu'une photo est une preuve? Faudrait sérieusement vous informer un peu! On s'en sert même plus dans les procédures de divorce. Y a que les journaux à scandale qui continuent à faire leurs profits en les exploitant. Et surtout en exploitant la crédulité et la soif de scandale des lecteurs.

-Tu prétends qu'elles sont truquées? Continua la fille.

-Ou sorties de leur contexte, rectifia l'aîné.

Il ne voulait pas mentir mais pouvait bien cacher quelques trucs. Bien sûr, celle avec Derek était tout à fait dans le contexte mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire?

-Que diriez-vous si un jour on affichait comme ça une photo de vous? Interrogea-t-il.

-Bah, nous on fait pas des trucs comme ça, répondit un garçon.

-Ah? Tu n'as pas de copine, toi?

-Si mais ça n'a aucun rapport.

-Ah bon? D'où est-ce que ça n'a pas de rapport? C'est exactement la même chose au contraire.

L'idée de rendre publique de cette manière sa relation avec Derek, sans que celui-ci n'ait donné son accord, ne lui posa aucun problème. Il voulait que la vérité éclate. Et si ça plaisait pas chez les Hale, eh bien tant pis. La fin justifie les moyens et là, il avait pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle.

-La première, c'est une photo où je suis avec mon mec. Et je vois pas ce qui pose problème dans ce genre de pratique. Quant à l'autre, je suis avec mon meilleur pote en train de faire l'andouille pour le supplier de me rendre un service. Et là, excuse-moi mais si on peut plus se mettre à genoux devant un ami, faut qu'on m'explique. Par contre, des gens ont pris ces photos. Sans notre accord. Ensuite, ils les ont placardées partout. Vous trouvez ça normal, vous, de bafouer l'intimité de quelqu'un ainsi? Au délit d'atteinte à la vie privée, ils ont rajouté ceux de détournement d'images, de diffamation et d'insultes. Moi, je ne veux plus me laisser faire. Je sais de qui il s'agit. Et je suis certain que vous le savez également. Ce sont les mêmes qui m'ont fait chier durant des mois, ils ont même failli tuer un élève par noyade dans une piscine. Vous trouvez ça normal aussi, ça ?

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, tenta une fille.

-Des rumeurs? Mais c'est pire que ce que je croyais, alors ! Parce que tout le lycée est au courant mais prétend que ce sont des rumeurs? Tellement pratique pour se déculpabiliser de ne rien faire !

-T'as des preuves de ce que tu racontes, au moins? Demanda le leader.

-Tu crois que je serais là si j'en avais? Répliqua Stiles en se tournant vers lui. J'ai failli me faire casser le bras par un coup de batte de base-ball, ils étaient sept contre deux. Ils nous avaient volontairement isolés, pour que personne ne puisse nous secourir. Ils ont assommé mon ami avec une batte et l'ont laissé couler au fond de la piscine du lycée. Ils étaient prêts à le laisser crever.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite? Demanda la fille qui paraissait maintenant apeurée.

-J'ai plongé pour le remonter à la surface et ils m'empêchaient de rejoindre le bord. L'un d'entre eux voulait clairement finir le boulot, mais les autres étaient juste prêts à nous abandonner. Et si on s'était noyés, ça les aurait pas gênés plus que ça.

-Euh... Mais il est encore vivant, non ? Questionna-t-elle encore.

-Bien sûr. Ils se sont enfuis quand ils ont remarqué que la situation devenait critique et dangereuse pour eux, légalement. J'ai pu le sortir de l'eau. Mais il aurait pu mourir. Réellement.

-Pfff, Tout ça c'est des foutaises, répliqua le meneur en croisant les bras. J'y crois pas une seule seconde à ton baratin. Tu te fais juste des films et t'essayes de nous embrouiller avec tes bobards.

-Libre à toi de croire ça. Sache tout de même que j'ai passé trois jours à l'hosto ainsi que mon copain. On nous a gardés en observation. Lui, au cas où des lésions intracrâniennes seraient apparues, et moi pour mon bras mais aussi à cause de mon état d'épuisement. Sache aussi qu'il y a eu un rapport de police, confirmant que le choc à la tête qu'il avait subi, était probablement dû à une batte de base-ball. Sache enfin qu'on nous a retrouvés tous les deux inconscients et épuisés au bord de la piscine avec des contusions un peu partout. Il n'y avait aucune batte sur place, ni aucun objet susceptible d'avoir causé la blessure à la tête de mon copain. Ça, ce sont des faits. Pas des interprétations. Pas des suppositions. Pas une saloperie de montage photo. En revanche, moi, ce à quoi je ne crois pas une seule seconde, c'est que personne parmi vous ne les ait jamais vus faire du mal à quelqu'un, accusa Stiles d'un ton qui avait gagné en puissance sans qu'il ait pourtant crié.

Le dépit avait cédé devant sa détermination. La sincérité avait effacé tous les beaux discours qu'il avait préparés. Ses discours, il les avait laissés sur le sol de sa Jeep et il avait foutrement bien fait.

-Et ben non... moi, je les ai jamais vu faire chier des gens. Dommage, hein ? Persifla le garçon d'un air exaspéré.

La quatrième personne du groupe, tête basse, n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Stiles la fixa.

-Et toi? Tu n'as pas d'avis?

Apparemment elle ne s'était pas reconnue, regardant le vide d'un air absent. Son voisin lui donna un coup de coude.

-Émilie, t'en penses quoi toi?

Elle tourna la tête, un peu effrayée, et marmonna quelque chose.

-Tu peux parler plus fort? Demanda son voisin.

-Moi, je le crois, annonça-t-elle clairement.

Ses amis affichèrent des airs surpris.

-Quoi? Tu crois ce mec?

-Oui, dit-elle hésitante. Je les ai vus.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à un témoignage au premier essai.

-Tu les as vus? Répéta la deuxième fille. Mais tu les as vus faire quoi? Quand? Où ça?

-En fait, ils étaient en train de racketter un élève d'une autre classe de première année.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? S'exclama le deuxième garçon.

-Parce que j'avais peur, tiens ! T'es drôle toi! Marmonna Émilie en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Sais-tu comment il s'appelle, celui qui se faisait racketter? Interrogea Stiles gentiment.

-Oui, M... Mais si je le dis, ils vont se venger sur moi. Je ne veux pas...

-L'administration ne diffusera pas ton nom si tu témoignes, la rassura l'autre fille.

-C'est vrai, mais ils ne feront probablement pas grand-chose contre les coupables tant qu'il n'y aura pas de plainte de la famille de la victime. Et s'ils avaient porté plainte, je l'aurais sans doute su, déclara Stiles amer.

-Et puis en plus, ils m'ont vue, ajouta Émilie. S'il y a enquête et qu'on parle d'un témoin, nom ou pas, ils sauront immédiatement que c'est moi.

-Tu sais, même si l'administration est très réticente à agir contre eux sans preuves, ces mecs ne sont pas tout puissants, affirma l'hyperactif avec conviction. Et surtout, ce n'est pas parce que certains d'entre eux connaissent des gens bien placés et ont plus d'argent que nous, qu'ils ont le droit de nous pourrir la vie! Si tout le monde attaque en même temps, ils ne pourront rien faire. Nous sommes plus nombreux.

-Euh, pour l'instant vous êtes trois si on compte ton ami imaginaire, rectifia le leader d'un ton provocateur et très condescendant.

-Eh bien, je vais aller parler à cet élève et on sera quatre, répliqua Stiles du tac au tac. Émilie, dis-moi comment il s'appelle. Si tu veux, je ne divulguerai ton nom à personne. La victime ne t'as pas vue, elle. Je vais juste parler avec ce garçon pour qu'il s'unisse à mes efforts.

-Fais pas ça Émilie, ce mec est trop louche, la prévint une des filles.

-Sans compter que tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueule, ajouta un autre membre du groupe. Tu veux vraiment qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à lui?

-S'il te plaît Émilie, implora Stiles. Dis-moi son nom et je te jure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

Elle jeta un regard égaré autour d'elle avant de baisser la tête.

-Désolée... Et puis je vois pas du tout comment tu peux promettre un truc pareil.

L'hyperactif soupira en comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien. Tant pis. Maintenant il savait où centrer ses recherches et ses efforts. Les élèves de première année. Parmi eux, il devrait trouver d'autres victimes. Ensuite, il s'attaquerait à ceux de son niveau. Ça l'étonnerait qu'il en trouve dans les classes supérieures mais il pourrait peut-être les persuader de l'aider. Quoique, en fin d'année avec les départs à la fac l'an prochain et les examens, ça risquait de pas motiver grand monde chez eux. Par contre, ils pouvaient aussi avoir été témoins de quelque chose.

-Bon, écoute Émilie, si tu changes d'avis, voilà mon numéro. Appelle-moi à n'importe quelle heure, n'importe quel jour, dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier. Et ça vaut aussi pour vous, si vous êtes témoins de quelque chose les concernant. Je compte sur vous pour faire passer le message. Je sais à quel point cette ville est douée pour faire courir toutes sortes de rumeurs.

Il termina sur un petit sourire dépité.

-Faites-en sorte que cette fois elles soient fondées et qu'elles aident des gens.

Il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre l'entrée du lycée quelques mètres plus loin puis jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et découvrit avec intérêt que chaque membre du groupe qu'il venait d'aborder s'acharnait sur son téléphone portable.

Très bien.

Ça allait bouger par ici dans les jours prochains.

Stiles sentit un soudain afflux d'énergie. Il allait réussir.

Et puis voir Émilie si désarmée l'avait bouleversé.

Il voulait, plus que jamais, aider toutes les victimes de ces enfoirés à obtenir réparation... Et ça, de manière légale.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La porte à double battant du réfectoire claqua contre le mur alors que Stiles arrivait, tête haute et regard impénétrable, dans le lieu bondé. Il cibla ceux qu'il voulait voir et se dirigea d'un pas mesuré vers la table qu'occupaient Keith et les siens.

Des visages curieux se tournèrent pour suivre son trajet jusqu'à ses ennemis. Ils devaient croire qu'il allait faire un scandale. Qu'il allait recommencer à sombrer dans la violence. Leur curiosité morbide l'étonnerait toujours.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus très loin, Matt l'aperçut et prévint les autres qui pivotèrent d'un bloc vers lui. N'importe qui se serait arrêté, mais Stiles non. Jamais plus il ne baisserait le regard ou ne laisserait passer la moindre faiblesse devant eux.

-Alors Stilinski, t'as enfin fini de pleurnicher? Ricana Ken.

Stiles plaqua ses mains bien à plat sur le bout de leur table, leur faisant face à tous.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusés les gars, les félicita-t-il ironiquement. Beau boulot. Vous avez pas honte? Vous savez ce qu'il se passe en Amazonie au moins? Et sur la planète ? La déforestation, le réchauffement climatique, les grandes causes humanitaires, ça vous parle? Z'avez entendu parler?

La réplique qu'Eric avait sur le bout de la langue semblait s'être évaporée. Aucun autre ne répondit. Ils semblaient un peu perplexes. Euh, il racontait quoi, là ? Leurs regards ahuris parlaient pour eux.

Stiles ricana devant les mines déconfites avant de prendre un air mortellement sérieux.

-Trêve de plaisanteries. Je sais que vous avez fait ça et je le prouverai.

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait, commenta Kevin.

-Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, répliqua Stiles. Je suis déterminé. Vous avez fait une grosse erreur en recommençant à vous acharner sur moi. Vous le regretterez bientôt.

-C'est une menace? Demanda Keith le regard impénétrable.

-Carrément, ouais. C'est une  _putain_  de menace, annonça l'hyperactif en accentuant son juron d'un doigt pointé vers la table. Non, en fait c'est plutôt une prémonition.

-T'es voyante toi maintenant? Ricana Eric. C'est sucer des bites qui t'as ouvert l' _esprit_?

Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus méprisant et il pencha sa tête en arrière pour regarder l'hyperactif de haut.

-Enfin bref, reprit Stiles. Tout ça pour dire que je vous ai à l'œil. Je vous coincerai tous autant que vous êtes et vous regretterez de vous en être pris une fois de trop à un Stilinski.

Il fixa bien chacun d'entre eux dans les yeux pour appuyer son discours puis se redressa en frottant ses mains.

-Bon, ça c'est fait. Maintenant à la bouffe.

Et il les laissa sans plus se soucier d'eux.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Lors de sa deuxième et troisième tentatives après le déjeuner, Stiles se heurta à un mur de crédulité et préféra abandonner la bataille. Pas la peine de perdre du temps et de l'énergie avec un public pareil alors que certains ne demanderaient sans doute qu'à être convaincus. C'était pour ces derniers qu'il devait garder ses forces. Il reviendrait vers les autres plus tard, lorsque le travail de fond serait déjà bien entamé.

Maintenant, il déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'élèves désœuvrés qui n'avaient pas cours à cette heure-ci mais tout l'établissement semblait vide. De son côté, il avait fait une croix sur ses cours de la journée. Son absence était prévisible pour la direction, voire souhaitée. Par ailleurs, son père ne risquait pas de lui prendre la tête à ce sujet... Hélas. Il poussa un gros soupir.

Il se rendit à l'extérieur pour tenter sa chance sur les terrains de sport. Celui dédié au volley était occupé et il s'y dirigea d'un pas décidé, les poings crispés par la motivation.

Le groupe présent sur le terrain était entièrement féminin et semblait constitué d'une majorité de filles de dernière année.

-Le terrain est réservé, le prévint l'une d'elles en s'avançant vers lui. L'équipe féminine exclusivement.

-Oui, je vois ça. En fait... J'aimerais vous parler! S'exclama Stiles, assez fort pour se faire entendre de celles qui jouaient encore sans se soucier de lui. C'est pour une bonne cause! Clama-t-il encore plus fort.

Une fille qui semblait être la capitaine de l'équipe s'approcha avec un air curieux et fit la moue en le reconnaissant.

-Ah, j'te reconnais toi, t'es le p'tit gars qui a encore subi les sautes d'humeur des autres crétins.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis prit le sifflet qui pendait à son cou.

-On fait une pause les filles. Rassemblement!

Au coup de sifflet strident, l'entraînement s'interrompit et les filles s'emparèrent de leurs bouteilles d'eau avant de se regrouper autour de Stiles et de leur capitaine.

-Je vous présente Stiles Stilinski, la nouvelle victime du gang des abrutis. Il aimerait nous dire quelques mots.

Stiles se sentit embarrassé et intimidé par tous ces yeux tournés vers lui. Il prit son courage à deux mains.

-Bon, je fais le tour du lycée pour recueillir des témoignages contre ceux qui ont fait ça. Je cherche du soutien afin de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Pour qu'enfin, une bonne fois pour toute, ils arrêtent. Trop d'élèves ont souffert à cause d'eux et il faut que ça cesse. La direction ne fera rien tant qu'il n'y aura pas de preuves et pour ça il me faut des témoins. Parce que sans témoignages convergents, il pourra jamais y avoir d'investigations à domicile. Je cherche donc des gens qui ont vu ou simplement entendu quelque chose. Tout peut aider.

-Ah, enfin en voilà un qui a des couilles, se réjouit une fille à l'arrière du groupe.

Il y eut quelques approbations. Stiles fut surpris qu'elles soient déjà d'accord avec lui sans même qu'il ait vraiment commencé à argumenter. Devant son air étonné, la chef s'adressa à lui.

-Personne n'a jamais essayé de lutter contre eux depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ici l'année dernière. Et tu n'es pas le premier à être leur victime. L'an passé, un autre élève s'est trouvé dans une situation proche de la tienne.

-Et il n'a rien fait? Demanda Stiles.

-Si. Il a tenté de se suicider. C'était un peu le même genre de photos que pour toi. Et personne n'a réagi. La direction n'a pratiquement rien entrepris. Nous, on était là à cette époque. On a tout de suite su quand ils sont arrivés en première année qu'ils allaient causer des problèmes. On ne s'était pas trompées. Puis, quand c'est arrivé, on n'est pas intervenues. On s'est dit connement que quelqu'un ferait quelque chose. C'est bien connu, quand y a une agression dans une foule, y a de fortes chances que personne n'intervienne. Chacun attendant que son voisin le fasse. Plus la foule est grande et moins chacun se sent concerné. Ben là, on s'est faites avoir aussi et on n'en est pas fières.

Nouvelle vagues approbations graves.

-Et là, est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour m'aider? Questionna l'hyperactif.

Une fille sur sa droite eut un sourire.

-On pourrait faire la même chose qu'eux.

-Que veux-tu dire? Demanda une de ses coéquipières.

-Utiliser des affiches.

-Tu veux trouver des photos compromettantes sur eux?

-Oh non. Seulement utiliser la même technique. On pourrait faire réagir ceux qui, comme nous, sont en dernière année, ainsi que ceux qui étaient déjà là à l'époque de Walter et qui sont comme toi, en deuxième année. Et puis informer les nouveaux pour qu'ils réfléchissent à ce qu'ils feraient si ça arrivait de nouveau. Bon, il nous faudra l'accord de Walter, bien sûr.

-Si on se fait prendre on risque pas d'avoir des problèmes ? intervint une fille peu rassurée à l'arrière.

-Bah, il suffit qu'on agisse intelligemment, par exemple sous le couvert d'une sorte de campagne de prévention contre le harcèlement scolaire. De toute façon, ça peut plus durer. On doit faire quelque chose avant de quitter le lycée. Moi j'aime cet endroit. Je veux qu'il reste comme je l'ai connu pendant toutes les années que j'y ai passées, répondit une fille dont la ferveur était communicative. Pas question de laisser plus longtemps ces connards faire la pluie et le beau temps.

Il y eut des cris enthousiastes. Stiles n'avait plus qu'à observer ce qu'il avait déclenché. Il ne serait peut-être pas le leader de la rébellion, ni celui qui aurait fait le plus, mais il en serait le catalyseur.

-Okay les filles, les coupa la capitaine d'équipe. On va s'occuper de ça.

Elle se tourna vers Stiles.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, on ne t'impliquera pas dans ce projet. De ton côté, occupe-toi de mobiliser les autres élèves. N'hésite pas à exploiter l'histoire de Walter Gray. Ils s'en souviendront. Nous, on s'occupe de la campagne de persuasion à plus grande échelle.

Stiles hocha vivement la tête en sentant une chaleur immense parcourir son corps. Il venait de rencontrer des alliées de choix.

Pendant que les filles précisaient entre elles l'organisation de la campagne de sensibilisation, la capitaine de l'équipe emmena Stiles un peu plus loin en le tenant par les épaules.

-Un conseil, évite de tremper dans des affaires louches. Dans des bagarres par exemple. Tu seras le seul qui puisse témoigner contre eux si personne n'ose le faire, et il faut que tu sois irréprochable.

-Je sais. J'ai mis tous mes projets de vengeance en veilleuse.

-Bien, t'es pas bête. C'est parfait, continue dans cette optique. Jamais d'actes irraisonnés. Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire dans un cas difficile, tu peux venir nous demander conseil. On est pratiquement toujours sur ce terrain.

-Merci beaucoup. C'est super cool.

-Hey Sandra, on a une idée! Interpella une joueuse en s'adressant à son capitaine.

Stiles les rejoignit lui aussi en sortant une feuille et un stylo pour écrire son numéro vite fait. Il le tendit à Sandra.

-Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à me dire, appelle-moi. Ce sera plus simple comme ça.

-Oh...

-Il te refile son numéro! Plaisanta une des filles. T'as une touche!

-Ouais, t'as la cote Sandra! S'exclama une autre, amusée. En plus il est drôlement mignon.

Stiles rougit et sourit, un peu dérouté.

-Dommage qu'il soit gay! Conclut-elle en prenant un faux air dépité. Mais je me tiens à ta disposition si tu veux quelques cours d'hétérosexualité... Hmmm ?

Il y eut quelques rires alors que Sandra prenait le morceau de papier en souriant.

-Allez, retourne à ta mission, ça va bientôt être la pause, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Il leur sourit et les remercia encore une fois avant de quitter le terrain, le cœur plein d'espoir et la tête pleine de projet de réussite.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles avait décidé qu'il ne ferait rien concernant sa classe. Il connaissait déjà le point de vue des différents groupes et il n'y avait, à la limite, qu'une petite minorité qu'il se risquerait peut-être à démarcher. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Pour terminer l'après-midi, il se concentrait plutôt sur le conseil de Sandra et abordait chaque élève de dernière année qu'il croisait. L'argument '' _Walter Gray_ '' semblait fonctionner, puisque chaque fois il faisait mouche auprès de ses cibles. Toutefois il prenait soin de ne l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours. Ainsi, il pensait évaluer plus précisément leur niveau de ralliement à sa cause. Une bonne vingtaine de personnes semblait d'accord pour le soutenir dans ses recherches. Il avait bien fait de se concentrer sur les élèves de fin de cycle, ils étaient plus réceptifs et une grande majorité d'entre eux n'avait pas pris en compte les affiches. Certains ne l'avaient même pas reconnu. Sans doute parce que les souvenirs de l'année précédente étaient encore bien ancrés dans leur mémoire.

La rumeur de sa démarche se propageait à travers les couloirs comme une traînée de poudre. Était-ce propre à Beacon Hills, cette capacité à répandre les nouvelles aussi rapidement?

-Mieux que la 4G, dit-il pour lui-même.

Stiles regarda sa montre. Ça allait bientôt être la fin des cours. Il n'allait plus trouver grand monde et continuerait demain. Son numéro, distribué à tous ceux qui s'étaient montrés aimables et à l'écoute, il se prenait à espérer recueillir dès cette nuit quelques résultats. Ou tout au moins dans les jours qui suivraient.

Stiles bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La journée avait été riche en rebondissements et il se sentait épuisé mais satisfait.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Dès demain il retournerait en cours. Une conduite irréprochable avait dit Sandra.

Eh bien il allait montrer à tout le monde qu'il pouvait être l'élève modèle.


	65. Je sais bien m'entourer quand je veux

Le silence régnait en maître sur la cuisine des McCall ce soir-là. Melissa avait été informée des événements de la matinée et semblait ne pas savoir comment aborder le sujet. Scott, de son côté, ne paraissait guère plus à l'aise que sa mère. Stiles sentait qu'une distance s'était établie entre eux.

Il s'expliquerait avec lui, mais plus tard.

Parce que maintenant, il avait beaucoup à faire. Ce soir, exceptionnellement, il allait prendre de l'Adderall. Une dose pas trop forte, qui lui permettrait juste de booster son efficacité jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Il pourrait dormir un peu avant d'aller en cours le lendemain. Sandra lui avait filé son adresse Skype et ils allaient se faire une discussion de groupe pour dresser le bilan de leurs avancées respectives et répartir efficacement les missions de chacun.

Stiles était soulagé de pouvoir se focaliser sur un autre sujet que le réveil hypothétique de son père.

Il posa doucement ses couverts sur son assiette vide qu'il emporta ensuite vers l'évier où il la nettoya avant de la ranger dans le placard.

-Je vais travailler, bonne nuit Scott, bonne nuit Melissa.

-Bonne nuit Stiles, lui souhaita Melissa clairement dépassée par la situation.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

_-''Je fais partie de l'équipe radio du lycée, je vais pouvoir me charger d'une diffusion du message qu'on choisira, par la voie des ondes''_

Stiles hocha la tête, amusé, pensait-elle " _voix_ " ou " _voie_ "? Les deux convenaient au contexte. Il s'étonna lui-même de retrouver suffisamment de légèreté pour se poser ce genre de question.

-Ouais, bonne idée. Sinon, vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'autre?

Il lança un coup d'œil à son portable qui n'avait pas encore sonné une seule fois. Une nuit de réflexion était sans doute nécessaire. Choisir de rompre la loi du silence n'était pas une décision qu'on pouvait prendre à la légère.

_-''On pourrait créer une page internet pour qu'ils puissent venir y discuter. Même de manière anonyme.''_

_-''Et moi je donnerai l'adresse du site à la radio du lycée'',_  intervint la première fille.

 _-''Parfait'' C_ ommenta Sandra.  _''Je sens que ça va bouger. Il faudra attendre que ça macère au moins une semaine avant que les langues se délient réellement et que les petits marrants qui décideront de nous troller se lassent. Mais, on va y arriver.''_

 _-''Par contre Stiles aura sûrement besoin d'une standardiste quand ça commencera à bouger",_  plaisanta une des filles. _''Il donne son numéro à tout le monde.''_

Quelques-unes rirent et Stiles sourit.

-Je pense que je m'en sortirai. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Brenda.

 _-''Demain tu vas faire comment?''_ Demanda une autre fille.

-Comment ça?

_-''Bah, t'es en cours, non seulement avec ces crétins, mais en plus avec Hale et McCall. Ça fait beaucoup, non?''_

-Je gère, te fais pas de mouron. C'est mon affaire, ça. Déjà, je vais me mettre au clair avec Scott et puis je parlerai aux élèves de ma classe qui n'appartiennent à aucun des trois clans. Peut-être que si j'arrive à les convaincre de ma bonne foi l'ambiance sera plus vivable.

_-''Bonne chance Robin.''_

-Hey! Moi, je veux être Batman!

_-''Non, pas ce Robin là! Je pensais à Robin des Bois. Tu te poses en protecteur des pauvres.''_

_-''Ça n'a aucun rapport!'',_  la taquina Sandra en riant, bientôt suivie des autres.

-" _Pff...bien sûr que si, ça a un rapport. Il veut défendre les faibles et les opprimés et souvent les pauvres sont faibles et opprimés. Bon, d'accord la réciproque n'est pas forcément vraie."_  Reprit la fille d'un ton boudeur. '' _Mais je m'en fous, il serait trop mignon avec un bonnet vert avec une plume. Et puis je me sens opprimé par Sandra, là... Stiles défends moi... je me sens soudain très faible._ " Conclut-elle d'une voix évanescente.

Sandra éclata de rire et la discussion continua dans la joie.

Stiles se laissa emporter par leur bonne humeur sans quitter des yeux son portable.

Il attendait impatiemment le premier appel qui amorcerait la longue marche vers le succès.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte.

-Entrez.

Il fut surpris en constatant que ce n'était pas Melissa - comme il l'avait pensé - mais Scott, qui entra, l'air penaud. Stiles interrompit la liaison skype, alors que l'équipe des filles préparait déjà la page internet sur le sujet du harcèlement scolaire.

-Oui?

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré comme ça pendant le dîner, s'excusa Scott en le regardant avec des yeux limite larmoyants. Et puis surtout au bahut. Je t'ai carrément fui et je me sens comme une merde maintenant, de t'avoir laissé tout seul dans cette situation pourrie. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Mais j'ai été un peu paumé en voyant ça et j'ai mal réagi. J'aurais dû rester avec toi.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-Non sérieux, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir laissé dans la merde comme ça, insista Scott. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

L'hyperactif jeta un coup d'œil à son écran où il avait reçu plusieurs messages en attente.

-Ouais, répondit-il. Note bien que c'est trop tard pour changer ce que t'as fait ce matin. Par contre, tu peux encore te rattraper.

Stiles tourna la tête vers Scott avec une mine pensive. Il s'amusa un instant de son regard attentif, on y lisait clairement l'envie de bien faire. C'était trop mignon.

-Tu ne voudrais pas rejoindre notre mouvement de rébellion?

-Votre quoi? Demanda Scott en haussant bien haut les sourcils.

L'aîné sourit. La popularité de son ami, bien qu'elle soit peut-être un peu en baisse avec cette histoire, pouvait encore leur être très utile.

Tous les moyens étaient bons pour gagner.

_Le lendemain..._

-Tu as bien compris le plan, hein? Redemanda Stiles pour la centième fois.

Scott leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis pas stupide.

-Alors répète-le, ordonna Stiles.

-Je vais à l'entraînement comme d'habitude, je prends les tracts que me donnera Sabrina-

-Sandra, rectifia l'hyperactif.

-Que  _Sandra_  me donnera et je les déposerai discrètement dans les casiers et sur les bancs avant de me changer. C'est bon?

-Magnifique. Mais ne te fais surtout pas prendre la main dans le sac. Sinon tu auras sûrement des problèmes avec la bande de Keith.

-T'inquiète pas. Je ne prendrai pas de risques inutiles.

Stiles hocha la tête, rassuré.

-Et toi? Tu vas faire quoi? Interrogea le cadet.

-Je vais continuer comme hier. Mais cette fois je m'attaque à ceux de notre classe.

-Tu devrais faire imprimer des cartes de visite au lieu d'écrire ton numéro à chaque fois, plaisanta Scott.

-Arrête, te marre pas. J'y ai pensé figure-toi. J'ai même imprimé des feuilles pour l'occasion.

-Sérieux? S'esclaffa Scott.

-Ben, ce sera plus simple à distribuer !

-Tu vas te faire harceler quand ils commenceront à réagir.

Stiles lui lança un regard blasé.

-Franchement Scottie, tu crois vraiment que ça va me poser un problème de me faire emmerder au téléphone avec tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis le début de l'année?

-Nan, c'est vrai, t'as raison.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

_-''Bonjour lycéennes et lycéens du BHHS! La radio BH reprend du service après plusieurs mois de silence! Si vous avez besoin de faire passer une annonce, contactez l'accueil du lycée...''_

Stiles ferma son casier en écoutant d'une oreille attentive l'annonce passée par Jessy.

_-''… Un nouveau site internet vient d'être créé pour les élèves souhaitant discuter du harcèlement qui fait rage dans notre merveilleux établissement, depuis quelques années maintenant. On sait tous que le personnel de direction, si compétent et si compréhensif, fait toujours le maximum pour aider chaque victime avant sa tentative de suicide, mais on s'est dit qu'un petit coup de pouce leur serait grandement utile. Vous pouvez y accéder à l'adresse suivante...''_

L'hyperactif grimaça. Elle allait avoir des ennuis avec une annonce de ce genre, clairement teintée d'ironie et d'humour noir. Ils l'avaient pourtant prévenue de faire preuve de subtilité. Mais autant pisser dans un violon avec une grande gueule comme elle.

De toute façon si la radio étaient de nouveau censurée, on pourrait compter sur l'effet attractif de l'interdit. Nul doute que dans ce cas, ça drainerait déjà, les rebelles et les curieux. Pour ces derniers, ça ferait du peuple, étant donné que la curiosité semblait être un des traits de caractère préféré d'une majorité des habitants de la ville.

Le regard fier et provocateur, Stiles passa devant un groupe de garçons qui le sifflaient en l'insultant.

-Tu t'enfuis le p'tit suceur?

Il les ignora superbement. Si leur vie était assez triste pour n'avoir aucun autre centre d'intérêt que de l'insulter, c'était leur problème.

Il arriva devant sa salle de cours et ils continuèrent à l'interpeller.

-Si vous êtes jaloux, dites-le tout de suite, je pourrai vous mettre en contact, leur rétorqua-t-il en souriant largement, alors que son majeur leur faisait un signe fort explicite.

Il eut seulement le temps d'entrevoir leurs mines dépitées tandis qu'il approchait de la porte. Ils attendaient quoi ces connards? Qu'il leur foute sur la gueule? Il avait plus important à faire.

Son rictus provocateur toujours aux lèvres, il entra dans la salle.

Avisant la bande de Keith, il releva le menton. Ils le fixaient et leurs sourires vainqueurs s'effacèrent peu à peu devant sa posture déterminée. Il les avait prévenus, ils ne l'auraient pas. Il se battrait avec des armes légales jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Quand le message fut bien passé, Stiles s'assit au hasard, se gardant soigneusement de regarder Derek ou n'importe qui d'autre. Il ne méritait pas son attention. Enfin... pas tout de suite.

L'adolescent vérifia son portable. Jessy était convoquée chez le directeur.

Stiles espérait qu'elle allait s'en sortir sans dommage.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Aujourd'hui, sur les deux prochaines heures, nous allons faire une expérience, autant scientifique que pédagogique. De manière générale votre travail -avec votre binôme habituel- s'avère plus que décevant, annonça Harris. Je souhaite donc vous faire réfléchir sur les différentes façons de travailler par paire. Dès que je vous donnerai le signal, vous changerez de partenaire et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'expérience. Vous aurez vingt minutes par binôme ce qui vous permettra de tester chacun, cinq partenaires. Vous choisirez vous-même les heureux élus et je vous préviens que tout atermoiement, tout marchandage entre vous, toute perturbation de cette expérience sera récompensé de quelques heures, ce soir, en ma chaleureuse compagnie. Je relèverai le travail de chaque groupe et nous pourrons tenter d'en tirer des informations utiles sur les différentes manières de travailler en équipe. Prêts? Allez y.

Stiles se dirigea directement vers un garçon de l'équipe " _scénario_ " qu'il n'avait jamais abordé auparavant. Il commença l'expérience avec son aide puis, au bout d'un moment, profitant de ce que le protocole leur laissait quelques instants de tranquillité, il commença son plaidoyer.

-Tu sais, cet-

-Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, le coupa le garçon en préparant l'en-tête de la fiche de compte-rendu. J'ai entendu les rumeurs sur ce que tu cherches à faire.

Il jeta un regard en arrière, avant de se tourner vers Stiles, mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolé. Je peux pas t'aider. Un de ces mecs est mon cousin. Si je témoigne contre lui, je te dis pas les emmerdes qui vont me retomber dessus.

-Mais tu te rends compte que tu es un témoin clé, justement? Toi, tu dois super bien les connaître ! Il faut que tu dises ce que tu sais. Même anonymement. Ça permettrait d'aider à un point inimaginable.

Stiles continua sa campagne de persuasion, chuchotant à toute allure, scrutant sans arrêt la pendule au-dessus du tableau. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

-Je ne sais pas..., murmura finalement le garçon.

-Tu es Joe, c'est ça hein?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

-Joe, tu  _dois_  faire quelque chose. Si tu le fais, tu aideras un nombre  _considérable_  de personnes. Tu crois vraiment être capable de vivre avec un tel poids sur les épaules, si tu fais rien? Des élèves ont failli _mourir_  à cause d'eux.

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs...

-Bon, même si tu ne crois pas à l'histoire de la piscine malgré le fait que tu m'aies vu blessé, tu étais là l'an dernier, donc tu as entendu parler de Walter Gray. Tu pensais aussi que c'était une rumeur? Tu crois pas que ça commence à faire beaucoup de rumeurs, là?

Joe prit un air affligé.

-Mouais..., concéda-t-il

Stiles fouilla dans sa poche et déposa discrètement son numéro dans la main du garçon.

-Si tu changes d'avis. Contacte-moi ou, au moins, va sur le site où tu pourras témoigner de manière anonyme.

-Changement de binôme! Clama Harris.

L'hyperactif regarda autour de lui et repéra une fille du groupe " _costume_ " un peu plus loin. Il dépassa un garçon qui l'avait également choisie et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Salut, Diana, c'est ça? J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose. Tu as entendu parler de...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Sherry? Je peux te parler? Demanda Stiles en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune fille.

-C'est bien ce que t'es en train de faire, non? Ironisa-t-elle en fixant scrupuleusement ce qu'elle avait dans les mains pour ne pas faire tomber le matériel.

-Euh... Ouais, bon, je vais pas tourner autour du pot, est-ce que tu as entendu parler de ce qui se passe ici en ce moment?

-Ouais, bon, ce qui se passe ici, c'est qu'on a un protocole expérimental à mettre en place et qu'on n'a que quinze minutes pour le faire correctement. Alors, si tu pouvais me filer un coup de main, au lieu de blablater, ce serait pas de refus.

La communication promettait d'être plus difficile avec elle. Il décida de temporiser et participa docilement jusqu'à la pause du milieu de l'expérience.

-Bien, alors maintenant on a quelques minutes disponibles, reprit Stiles en remplissant lui-même la fiche du compte-rendu expérimental. Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire si tu as entendu parler de-

-Voyons, qui n'en a pas entendu parler? On est à Beacon Hills, non?

-Oui, bien sûr. Dis-moi, toi qui dois toujours côtoyer les acteurs pour notre pièce, débuta Stiles entêté. Tu dois forcément entendre des choses des fois, non?

-Non, trancha-t-elle catégoriquement en serrant les poings. Je n'ai rien vu et je n'ai rien entendu.

-Et tu ne diras donc rien. C'est extraordinaire, voilà les trois singes de la sagesse, réincarnés en un seul corps, qui se tiennent là, juste à côté de moi. Quelle chance! Répliqua-t-il sarcastique, en joignant les mains comme s'il entrait en prière.

Elle parut agacée et il continua sur sa lancée.

-En fait je crois que tu mens, poursuivit Stiles en la scrutant attentivement. Je crois que tu sais quelque chose. On ne se défend pas comme ça si on n'est pas impliqué.

-Non je te dis! S'écria-t-elle plus fort.

Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent dans leur direction.

-Si monsieur Stilinski pouvait arrêter d'importuner ses camarades, mes oreilles en seraient ravies, commenta Harris en passant près d'eux.

Stiles fixa son dos d'un regard noir avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Sherry, dont les mains commençaient à trembler légèrement. Il décida de ne pas insister en voyant qu'elle était vraiment chamboulée.

-Tu connais l'adresse du site, l'informa-t-il à la fin de la période de quinze minutes, en glissant son numéro de téléphone dans sa main.

Elle froissa le papier dans son poing mais l'y garda. C'était bon signe.

Il tourna la tête, s'interrogeant sur son prochain choix.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles arriva au réfectoire, convaincu que le lieu ne se prêtait guère à la confidence. Surtout lorsque les bourreaux y mangeaient également.

Il s'installa donc seul à une table, comme d'habitude, et commença à manger en discutant par textos avec Scott qui venait juste de sortir de l'entraînement. Les tracts avaient tous été distribués. Et personne n'avait rien vu. Scott avait l'air super content.

Apparemment Keith n'avait fait aucune remarque, se contentant de jeter les feuillets, déposés devant son casier, directement à la poubelle. Les autres membres de son groupe s'étaient énervés déchirant rageusement tous les tracts qui leur tombaient sous la main.

En revanche, le coach avait lu le sien avec attention. Stiles s'était alors interrogé sur l'opportunité de mobiliser aussi les enseignants. Il conclut que c'était sans doute superflu car s'ils avaient vu quelque chose, la direction en aurait très certainement été informée... Enfin, il l'espérait.

Concentré sur ses pensées et le nez dans son assiette, il ne vit rien arriver et sursauta quand un plateau se posa près du sien. Puis un autre, en face de lui. Et bientôt, il se retrouva entouré d'une véritable armée de filles du club de volley et de quelques autres qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Elles venaient de coloniser sa table et les deux tables voisines... Rien que ça.

-Nous avons de nouvelles recrues, expliqua Sandra en présentant les deux nouvelles qui le saluèrent.

Stiles se dit que jamais il n'avait participé à un déjeuner avec autant de monde à sa table depuis le début de l'année.

-Où est Jessy? Demanda-t-il, inquiet en ne la voyant pas.

-Elle ne va pas tarder.

-Elle n'a pas été renvoyée? Interrogea quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la table.

-Non, apparemment elle s'en est bien sortie.

-Tiens en parlant du loup, s'exclama une fille que Stiles reconnut comme étant une certaine Annie.

-Hello, salut la compagnie! s'écria Jessy, toujours aussi enthousiaste, en déboulant, toute fière d'elle avec son plateau.

Elle s'assit à côté de Stiles un peu brusquement et il se décala pour éviter de se prendre un coup de sac.

-Ouahh, une revenante!

-T'es pas morte?

La nouvelle venue rit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit? Questionna Stiles.

Elle se racla la gorge et prit une voix grave.

-'' _Votre but est louable mademoiselle Torres. Vouloir aider des jeunes en difficulté, vouloir secourir votre prochain, ce sont des valeurs nobles. Mais, comme vous l'avez si bien reconnu, nous gérons parfaitement la situation_ ''

-La blague! S'indigna Sandra.

-'' _Pour l'instant nous n'avons rien à vous reprocher. Mais, je me dois de vous mettre en garde, nous ne pourrons accepter aucune diffamation envers d'autres élèves. Ce manquement serait sévèrement sanctionné.''_ , reprit Jessy en parodiant le directeur.

-Tu lui as répondu quoi? Demanda Annie.

-'' _Mais justement, je n'ai cité aucun nom monsieur le directeur_ '', dit Jessy d'une voix faussement innocente et beaucoup plus aiguë qu'habituellement.

Il y eu un fou rire général auquel même Stiles se joignit. Elles étaient vraiment formidables ces filles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Okay, c'est pas grave, les rassura Stiles avec un sourire en fouillant dans sa poche.

Il leva les yeux et aperçut par hasard la bande de Scott qui l'observait du bout du couloir. Tiens Allison était toujours collée à son pote. Il avait dû lui dire la vérité et – ce qui n'était pas anodin – elle semblait l'avoir cru. Pas si bête la fille. Et puis son père ne l'avait-il pas empêché de sauter du haut de cette falaise? Finalement, tout le monde n'était peut-être pas si mauvais chez les Argent!

C'était une excellente chose qu'elle s'affiche avec Scott, voilà qui apporterait de la crédibilité à l'accusation de détournement d'image. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rapprocher officiellement de lui pour désamorcer totalement l'effet de la deuxième photo.

-Prenez quand même mon numéro, continua-t-il en se concentrant de nouveau sur les élèves à qui il parlait. Si quoi que ce soit vous revient, envoyez-moi un message. Ou bien, allez sur le site. Et merci encore de m'avoir consacré un peu de temps.

Stiles vérifia l'heure. Il venait officiellement de sécher le rendez-vous avec Morell. C'était le pied.

Il sourit. Être un bon petit élève docile, d'accord. Mais rien ne l'obligeait à continuer les séances avec cette bonne femme. Après tout, ces rendez-vous n'avaient rien d'une sanction disciplinaire! On les lui avait imposés, soi-disant pour l'aider et le soutenir. Et lui, ça le gonflait au plus haut point. Donc, pour aujourd'hui, la mère Morell... à la poubelle. Rime débile, mais c'est comme ça qu'elle lui était venue.

Oh, il savait qu'on le relancerait sur le sujet ! Eh bien, il aviserait en temps voulu. Mais pour cette après-midi, il était libre.

Il se dirigea vers son casier d'un pas plus léger.

À quelques mètres, une silhouette bien connue attira fortement son attention. La posture de Derek était rigide, on sentait clairement la tension intérieure. Pas de signe de changement depuis la veille. L'expression du visage était fermée et le regard, toujours aussi dur. Stiles détourna rageusement les yeux.

-Pas de temps à perdre à m'occuper de ce gros con... grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

_Une semaine plus tard..._

En une semaine, les choses avaient considérablement évoluées.

Au bout de trois jours, les appels sur le portable de Stiles avaient commencé à se faire plus nombreux. Bizarrement il n'avait pas été harcelé, contrairement à l'inquiétude de Scott. Par contre, il avait reçu de nombreux textos d'encouragement et de félicitations pour sa démarche. Tout cela l'avait gonflé à bloc.

D'autant que le site qui, au début ne comptait qu'une dizaine de visites, en était maintenant à presque deux cents. Il contenait des informations juridiques, des articles de presse, des conseils, des témoignages parus dans les médias, des liens vers d'autres sites du même genre que ce soit aux États-Unis ou ailleurs. Chaque membre de l'équipe pouvait y apporter ce qu'il jugeait utile aux visiteurs, du moment que cela concernait le harcèlement en milieu scolaire.

Et le plus important était le forum qui lui était associé.

Les premiers témoignages commençaient d'ailleurs à paraître sur ce forum. Il avait fallu ces quelques jours pour mettre en confiance les participants. Bien sûr, des règles strictes avaient été fixées. Interdiction de mettre des noms sur les pages publiques, tout ce qui concernait les identités se trouvait dans les messages privés avec les administrateurs. Stiles et Sandra. Une validation de chaque message était effectuée par les modérateurs, choisis soigneusement parmi les proches de Sandra, avant toute parution.

Ainsi, ils ne laissaient passer que les participations jugées fiables. Éliminant les provocations, les déclarations farfelues et vérifiant du mieux possible les informations auprès des personnes concernées.

C'était un lourd travail qui mobilisait de nombreuses filles de l'équipe de volley, mais également Scott. On pouvait remarquer qu'aucun autre membre de sa bande ne s'était impliqué. Ni Allison, ni les autres. La bonne blague... Pourquoi donc auraient-ils aidé?

Toute l'équipe de suivi du forum prenait sa mission très au sérieux. Bien entendu, les témoignages avaient été classés en catégories bien distinctes de harcèlement.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, de nombreux élèves pensaient être les seuls à subir ce qu'ils décrivaient. Et ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux lors des débats.

Parfois quelques inscrits laissaient percer leurs doutes sur l'efficacité de la démarche, déclarant que ça servait à rien, que tout ce qui se passait sur le net c'était du vent et que tout le monde s'en foutait. Alors Stiles leur proposait de prendre leurs propos directement sur papier, en gardant pour lui leurs coordonnées. Il leur promettait de ne les donner éventuellement qu'à la police et seulement avec leur accord.

Il s'investissait tellement dans le projet que le surnom donné par Jessy le premier soir lui était resté. Toutes les filles du groupe l'appelaient Robin des Bois. Il adorait ça. Et il se plaisait chaque jour davantage en compagnie de ses alliées.

D'ailleurs il était triste qu'elles quittent le lycée pour l'université dès la fin de l'année, alors qu'il venait à peine de faire leur connaissance.

-Eh bien, beau gosse, s'exclama une voix joyeuse qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Sandra l'attrapa gentiment par la nuque.

-Tu m'as l'air pensif. Poursuivit-elle en souriant. Tu songeais à ton beau brun ténébreux?

Stiles fit la moue et repoussa son bras.

-Pfff...Non.

-Vous devriez vous expliquer. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il doit savoir, maintenant, que c'est faux cette histoire avec Scott.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, répliqua l'hyperactif.

 _-Vous_  rendez ça plus compliqué.

-Peut-être, concéda Stiles. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai déjà assez de choses à gérer, que ce soit ici ou chez moi, donc je m'en occuperai plus tard. Et puis, j'aurai toutes les vacances pour ça.

-Mouais. Mais qui te dit qu'il ne va pas devoir partir pendant toutes les vacances. Et là, tu devras attendre la rentrée pour discuter avec lui. C'est pas un peu loin, non? Une bombe pareille, je serais toi, je la laisserais pas traîner trop longtemps dans la nature. Conclut-elle d'un air taquin.

Stiles haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il n'y avait pas pensé.

La fin de la tirade de Sandra l'avait fait rougir jusqu'aux yeux. Bordel, voilà que ça recommençait.

-Faudra que je me renseigne, grommela-t-il bougon. Bon, c'est pas que je veux te fuir, hein, mais j'ai l'assistante sociale qui arrive dans une demi-heure et faut pas que je sois en retard.

-Okay, beau gosse. À demain alors. Et rêve de ton super motard.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et Stiles lui répondit avec un petit sourire coincé.

Comme par hasard, à cet instant il aperçut Derek qui démarrait en moto. Seul.

D'habitude, Erica et les deux autres le suivaient mais là, rien. Ils ne devaient pas s'être réconciliés.

Stiles se pinça, pour se punir d'avoir laissé son esprit dériver sur Derek...et avec un intérêt manifeste en plus !

Il avait plus important à faire là, tout de suite. Par exemple, arriver à l'heure pour éviter de se faire dégommer par une Melissa mécontente.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bonjour Stiles, pile à l'heure, déclara l'assistante sociale en souriant alors qu'elle buvait un café dans la cuisine avec Melissa.

-Eh oui, quel talent, répondit-il en s'asseyant précipitamment et maladroitement à côté de la mère de Scott qui lui lança un regard en biais.

Il avait frôlé la catastrophe.

-Bien, alors commençons, annonça la femme.

Stiles bâilla discrètement derrière sa main puis posa son visage contre sa paume en écoutant vaguement ce que les deux femmes se disaient. Il savait qu'il devrait se montrer plus attentif, mais il était exténué par ses nuits blanches à répétitions. Sa tante s'était d'ailleurs inquiétée de ses cernes lors du conseil de famille qui avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt.

Ce jour-là, un accord avait été trouvé pour que Stiles puisse rester chez les Mc Call. Après tout, sa tante était sa seule famille et elle s'était facilement laissée convaincre. Elle habitait loin et ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son mari s'occuper seul de leur famille nombreuse pour une durée indéterminée. Sans compter qu'il y avait son boulot. Par ailleurs Stiles refusait de quitter Beacon Hills puisque son père y était hospitalisé. Quant à déménager ce dernier pour le rapprocher de sa sœur, nul n'y songeait puisque le shérif était parfaitement bien suivi sur place.

Alors, il ne restait qu'une solution pour éviter la recherche d'une famille d'accueil, que Stiles et sa tante avaient tout de suite refusée.

Melissa avait donc ratifié tous les papiers administratifs lui confiant la garde de Stiles jusqu'à sa majorité, ou jusqu'à ce que son père soit en mesure de quitter l'hôpital. Seule condition, une assistante sociale devait passer une fois par semaine pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Et ce soir, c'était la première visite. Malheureusement.

-Stiles, tu es encore parmi nous? Demanda Melissa.

-Hmm... Oui?

-Écoute un peu ce que madame Allen veut te dire, le réprimanda gentiment sa tutrice.

Il se redressa et se tourna vers l'assistante sociale, le regardant avec ce même air bienveillant qu'elle se traînait depuis qu'il l'avait vue la première fois.

-Je vois que tu as encore séché une séance avec madame Morell, dit-elle. C'est la deuxième. Y a-t-il un souci avec elle? Ou est-ce plutôt le fait d'y aller qui te dérange?

-Je ne l'aime pas, confia Stiles. Elle m'énerve et ça ne m'apporte aucune aide. Au contraire.

-Au moins c'est honnête, plaisanta Tracy en notant l'information sur son carnet. Et que lui reproches-tu exactement?

-Elle n'aime pas mon ex, répondit Stiles.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à en parler à ce groupe de première année, il évoquait très naturellement sa relation avec Derek. De son malheur, avait émergé au moins une bonne chose. Il assumait complètement. Et pour l'instant, Derek n'était pas venu lui faire la moindre remarque sur le fait qu'il ne se cachait plus, malgré ses recommandations passées. De toute manière, à quoi bon faire attention, tout le lycée était au courant. Cette histoire lui avait finalement donné un avantage inattendu. Par ailleurs, le projet de Stiles n'était-il pas de faire tomber justement ceux qui le faisaient chanter?

En fin de compte, maintenant, Keith et ses amis étaient constamment sous surveillance de... presque tous les élèves eux-mêmes! Tout le monde les scrutait quand ils étaient en public et Stiles se réjouissait de ce bonus non négligeable.

-Et c'est tout? Interrogea Tracy en l'arrachant à ses pensées.

-Oui. C'est déjà bien assez, maugréa l'adolescent. Elle n'arrête pas de vouloir nous séparer.

-Mais vous  _êtes_  séparés, contra l'assistante, l'air étonnée.

-On fait une pause. Rien de plus, répliqua Stiles qui le pensait vraiment.

-Très bien, si tu le dis. Et pour ce qui est de ton sommeil? Je vois que ça ne s'est pas arrangé.

-Je ne dors pas très bien je l'avoue. Mais ça va passer. Pas besoin de voir une psy pour ça. Y a plein de gens qui n'arrivent pas à s'endormir correctement.

Elle ne répondit rien et écrivit seulement une note sur son cahier avant de le fermer.

-Je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.

-Cool, s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Melissa, je vais voir mon père. Je rentrerai avant le dîner promis.

-D'accord, répondit l'infirmière en souriant. Fais attention sur la route.

-Toujours. J'ai pas du tout l'intention d'abîmer bibiche! Répondit-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée à la hâte.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles entra dans la chambre de son père. Il était devenu un habitué de l'endroit. Les médecins avaient décidé, le coma se prolongeant, de mettre le shérif en chambre individuelle, et Stiles devait bien avouer que c'était moins pénible. Au moins ici on était au calme.

-Hey papa. Je suis de retour, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Aujourd'hui, on a bien avancé. Bientôt on pourra soumettre notre dossier à la police pour qu'ils agissent. On a bien vérifié si tout était en ordre. Normalement, il n'y a pas d'erreur. En tout, ça nous fait vingt-trois témoins et deux victimes qui se sont fait connaître.

Il vida le vase qui reposait sur la table de chevet de son père et y plaça le nouveau bouquet qu'il venait d'acheter.

-Si on recensait tous les témoignages, il y en aurait plus. Mais on n'a pas retenu ceux qui concernent des victimes qui ne se sont pas encore manifestées. On les garde en réserve au cas où. En résumé, on est trois à vouloir porter plainte. Par contre, personne n'a assisté à ce qui s'est passé à la piscine. J'ai l'espoir qu'ils trouvent quelque chose, si de nouveaux éléments permettent à tes collègues de perquisitionner chez les membres de la bande de Keith. C'est du bon boulot, non, tu trouves pas? Un vrai travail d'équipe. Et maintenant, il n'y a plus seulement les élèves qui suivent ce que nous faisons. Il y a aussi les professeurs. Edwards m'a même dit que j'étais bien ton fils. Un justicier dans l'âme. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir qu'on me compare à toi.

Stiles se tut un instant et serra un peu plus la main de son père.

-Tu me manques beaucoup tu sais? Même si Melissa et Scott sont adorables avec moi, tu me manques. Il serait peut-être temps que tu te réveilles, tu ne crois pas? Les médecins ont dit que ton état s'améliorait de jour en jour. Faut faire un effort maintenant.

Il caressa doucement le dos de la main du blessé.

-Il faut te battre. Moi aussi je me suis battu ces deux dernières semaines, fais-le aussi. Tu peux le faire.

Stiles ne lâchait plus le visage immobile de son père du regard. Il espérait chaque soir qu'il se réveille enfin. Ou au moins qu'il fasse un signe. Qu'il bouge un doigt comme dans les films, qu'il sourie dans son sommeil, qu'il fasse n'importe quoi d'autre.

-Allez papa, même un orteil ça me va. Bouge un orteil s'il te plaît, demanda Stiles en se penchant pour poser sa tête sur le matelas.

Son besoin de dormir était si fort. Et il avait rapidement remarqué que c'était le seul endroit où il parvenait à faire un somme. Même très court.

Melissa ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir un peu de retard.

Il avait le temps.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Scott vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Stiles.

-Alors? Demanda Scott impatient.

-Ils n'ont rien. J'ai questionné l'adjoint Parrish qui remplace mon père le temps de son hospitalisation. Il a toujours été très admiratif de mon père et il a du mal à me refuser quoi que ce soit. Il me l'a confirmé, en ce moment, aucune affaire importante ne les accapare. Rien, à part les petits délits habituels. Ils doivent certainement se tourner les pouces depuis qu'Hill est mort. En plus, pour l'instant ils se sont accordé un délai pour monter le dossier sur la mort de Hill. Ils préfèrent laisser un peu de temps à mon père pour se réveiller. Donc, on a le champ libre.

-Tu penses qu'ils s'occuperont rapidement de notre dossier alors? Voulut s'assurer le cadet.

-Ouais. Faut seulement espérer qu'aucun fou furieux ne débarque avant la fin de semaine.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas le leur donner dès demain matin. Il faut le déposer avant que quelque chose ne vienne perturber nos plans, non ? Sandra et les autres ne comprennent pas non plus.

-On a besoin d'un dernier témoignage.

-Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut obliger personne, soupira Scott.

-Oui, je sais bien. Je veux juste me laisser le temps de contacter un témoin clé que je connais et qui ne s'est pas encore manifesté, murmura l'hyperactif, pensif.

Scott fronça les sourcils.

-De qui tu parles? Tu connais une autre victime? Mais si elle ne s'est pas manifestée, comment ça se fait que tu la connaisses?

Stiles lança un regard ennuyé à son ami.

-T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès? Je parle de Derek bien sûr.

-Ah!

Scott sembla frappé par une illumination soudaine.

-Tu vas vraiment aller lui parler? Mais, ça fait une semaine que vous vous ignorez.

-Peut-être, mais son témoignage est essentiel, répliqua Stiles fermement.

-Tu parles, tu veux juste une excuse pour aller l'aborder, rétorqua Scott avec un sourire malicieux.

-Même pas vrai! S'écria Stiles en lançant son oreiller dans la figure de son ami.

Scott éclata de rire, face au visage rouge d'embarras de son ami qui l'acheva d'un dernier coup sur la tête.


	66. J'ai remué la merde

_Le lendemain..._

-Salut Stiles.

-Salut Stiles!

-Oh, salut Stiles.

-Comment ça va Stiles?

-Oh mon dieu, gémit l'hyperactif dans sa barbe en voyant la foule de ses alliés qui l'accueillait.

Ça par contre c'était un effet secondaire qui lui pesait énormément. En mettant en route ce projet, il avait prévu que sa popularité augmenterait considérablement, en bien ou en mal. Mais il n'avait pas envisagé que cela prenne de telles proportions. Tout le monde le connaissait personnellement maintenant.

Sa solitude passée lui manquait presque. Mais bon, pas moyen de faire autrement.

-J'ai l'info que tu voulais petit menteur, plaisanta Sandra à voix basse pour qu'il soit seul à l'entendre. Derek Hale ne mange plus au réfectoire depuis l'incident, il traîne toujours dans une des salles de musique. Celle des instruments à cordes.

-Merci Sandra.

-Que vas-tu faire s'il refuse de témoigner? Demanda la jeune fille, toujours aussi discrètement.

-On se débrouillera sans lui, chuchota Stiles en retour. Mais à mon avis il ne me donnera aucune réponse aujourd'hui. Il va réfléchir avant.

-Okay, mais j'espère qu'on aura une réponse avant la fin de la semaine, n'est-ce pas? Questionna-t-elle, la mine soucieuse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui laisserai jusqu'à demain midi pour me donner sa réponse. Quelle qu'elle soit, demain soir j'irai au poste.

-Tu auras besoin qu'on t'accompagne?

-Si on vient trop nombreux ils nous refouleront à l'entrée, expliqua Stiles. Mieux vaudra être en petit comité.

-Comme toi, Scott et moi?

-Non, seulement ceux qui portent plainte et leurs parents. Enfin, à part pour Derek, puisqu'il est majeur.

Sandra hocha la tête.

-Eh, y a ton prince charmant là-bas.

Elle pointa une direction avec son menton et Stiles se retourna instantanément. Il n'y avait personne.

-T'es trop mignon à prétendre que tu l'ignores et que t'en as rien à faire de lui alors que t'as ce genre de réaction, se moqua affectueusement Sandra.

-Tu m'as piégé traîtresse, siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Elle sourit encore un peu plus.

-Oui, et j'en suis positivement ravie.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles déglutit en arrivant dans le couloir désert de l'aile contenant les salles de musiques. Il approchait lentement mais sûrement de sa confrontation avec Derek et le trac qui avait disparu bien vite, à force de devoir s'exprimer sans cesse avec des inconnus toute la journée, était de nouveau là. Il stressait comme s'il venait à son premier rendez-vous galant avec lui. Et c'en était absolument affligeant.

Il continua d'avancer, incapable de prévoir la manière dont il serait reçu. Derek lui avait bien dit de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole, allait-il le rembarrer?

Allons, à quoi bon se prendre la tête, il agissait pour étoffer au maximum son dossier à charge contre la bande de Keith. Alors, il laissa ses doutes de côté. Une plainte déposée par Derek serait un atout majeur pour la réussite de son entreprise.

Il s'arrêta devant la salle, indiquée par Sandra, et n'hésita plus.

Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

-Salut, dit-il d'un ton neutre en entrant.

Derek était effectivement là et il tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Il ne paraissait pas en colère. Juste un peu irrité d'avoir été interrompu dans sa contemplation. Stiles se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait contempler mais il balaya cette pensée. Si Derek aimait regarder le vide, tant mieux pour lui.

-J'ai à te parler, annonça-t-il en prenant une chaise qu'il enjamba en se mettant face à son ex. Tu as sûrement entendu parler de ce qui se passe depuis la semaine dernière, ou peut-être pas en fait. J'en sais fichtrement rien. Enfin, on cherche des témoins pour faire plonger la bande de Keith Martin et j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup-là. On a déjà quelques élèves qui veulent porter plainte et ça devrait être suffisant pour aller loin, mais si tu acceptais toi aussi de déposer une plainte, ce serait encore plus efficace. Surtout s'ils trouvent des preuves pour la nuit de la piscine. Bref, penses-y. Parles-en peut-être avec Peter et Laura. Demain à la même heure j'aurai besoin de ta réponse... Voilà... Je pense que j'ai tout dit.

Stiles se tut et regarda Derek qui fixait le sol en silence depuis son arrivée.

-Tu as des preuves contre Keith? Questionna l'aîné.

-Hélas, non. Pas de preuves. À chaque fois, il s'est arrangé pour qu'on n'ait rien sur lui. Personne ne le voit jamais pendant ce genre de choses. Enfin, à part nous deux.

Son interlocuteur se ferma immédiatement et se désintéressa de Stiles.

Alors, ce dernier se leva et prit le chemin de la sortie.

Avant de franchir le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta. Il espérait que Derek lui dise encore quelque chose, il espérait qu'il le retienne.

Mais non. Ç'aurait été trop beau.

Alors il soupira et passa le seuil en fermant la porte. Son cœur battait trop fort et trop vite, le faisant souffrir.

Derek ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois.

Ça le blessait profondément.

Mais au moins il avait réussi à mener sa mission à bien.

Il priait pour que la réponse de Derek soit positive.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Alors? Comment ça s'est passé? Demanda Scott alors que Sandra et Stiles lui faisaient face sur l'herbe pour déjeuner.

Ils avaient décidé de lui faire prendre un peu l'air puisqu'il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de souffler ou de se retrouver seul.

-Il ne m'a pas rembarré, répondit l'hyperactif en mâchonnant tristement son sandwich.

-Mais il t'a écouté au moins? Interrogea Sandra

-Je crois, marmonna Stiles.

-Il t'a parlé? Questionna Scott.

-Il m'a juste posé une question sur les témoignages et c'est tout. Même pas un regard.

-Ow, pauvre chou, le plaignit Sandra. Même pas une œillade énamourée?

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, maugréa l'hyperactif. Ça m'a complètement miné...

Il baissa son sandwich, l'appétit soudain coupé.

-Et ça me fout en rogne, grogna-t-il en mordant finalement à grands coup de canines rageuses dans la tranche de pain.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé d'engager la conversation toi-même? Demanda Sandra curieuse.

-Parce que ces deux mecs sont compliqués ! S'exaspéra Scott en levant les yeux au ciel. S'ils arrêtaient d'être des constipés émotionnels, ils seraient ensemble depuis des siècles. S'ils s'avouaient une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'ils ressentent, on en serait tous soulagés.

Stiles se renfrogna et mordilla un bout de son pain avec frustration.

-Ils sont si coincés que ça? Reprit la jeune fille.

-Pas coincés du tout, juste complètement bornés, l'un comme l'autre.

L'hyperactif soupira en engloutissant son déjeuner d'une énorme bouchée.

-Y a juste que ch'est maintenant à chens unique côté chentiment. Baragouina-t-il.

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

-Côté cul, par contre là, ça va pour les deux, conclut-il amer.

-J'ai cru que t'allais dire dans les deux sens, plaisanta Scott avec finesse.

Le regard noir de Stiles dut être convaincant car il ravala son sourire et grimaça.

-Désolé.

-Bon, on peut parler d'autre chose? Parce que franchement, là, je commence à saturer à force de parler de ce con.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Les garçons! À table! Cria Melissa pour la deuxième fois depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-On arrive! Répondit Scott en terminant de taper sa dernière réponse à un message sur leur site.

Stiles mit son ordinateur en veille avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Allez, dépêche-toi Scottie avant qu'elle s'énerve pour de bon.

-Je me grouille, répondit Scott en mettant le point final.

Il ferma l'écran de son pc portable et bondit sur ses jambes pour dévaler les escaliers avec Stiles à sa suite.

-Enfin! S'exclama Melissa en terminant de les servir. Je suis de service, moi! Il faut un peu se dépêcher.

-Pardon m'man, s'excusa Scott en s'asseyant.

-Tu vas voir ton père ce soir? L'interrogea Melissa en ignorant son fils pour se concentrer sur Stiles.

-Oui. Apparemment, ils veulent me parler de quelque chose, répondit Stiles avec une moue inquiète.

-C'est grave? Interrogea Scott la bouche pleine.

-J'en sais rien. J'espère que non. Ils ne vous ont rien dit? Demanda Stiles à sa tutrice.

-Non, je ne travaille plus dans ce service. Ils m'en ont écarté. Mais, d'après ce que je sais, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Il se rétablit bien et son état s'améliore. C'est peut-être juste administratif.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

-Et ils m'en parleraient à moi?

Melissa secoua la tête d'un air impuissant.

Stiles mordilla le bout de sa fourchette en marmonnant. Que lui voulaient-ils encore?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Assis à côté de son père en silence, après avoir achevé son monologue habituel, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il ne lui parlait jamais de Derek. Il abordait tous les sujets de sa vie, passée ou présente, mais jamais il ne mentionnait Derek. Pourtant il avait été le personnage le plus important pour lui depuis son retour à Beacon Hills.

Stiles soupira en pensant à leur entrevue du lendemain midi.

Allait-il encore l'ignorer? Lui en voulait-il donc tant que ça? Et ses sentiments étaient-ils à ce point changeants?

Il se demanda comment il aurait réagi dans la même situation. Qu'aurait-il fait? Aurait-il eu un comportement différent? Peut-être pas. En fait, rien ne lui permettait de le savoir...

Stiles soupira. Il espérait que Derek changerait d'avis et reviendrait vers lui.

On frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans que Stiles n'ait répondu. Le médecin responsable du shérif entra.

-Bonsoir monsieur Stilinski, salua-t-il alors qu'ils se serraient la main.

Le garçon l'observa avec attention. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point de lui annocer une mauvaise nouvelle.

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler?

-Eh bien, il y a quelques temps vous m'aviez demandé si nous disposions de statistiques pour évaluer les chances de réveil de votre père. Nous avons donc fait les examens nécessaires et nous avons reçu les résultats. Ils sont encourageants.

-Ah bon? demanda Stiles plein d'espoir. Et alors ?

-Eh bien, d'ici à quelques jours, ses chances de réveil seraient de quatre-vingt dix pour cent. Nous sommes d'autant plus optimistes que des signes, qui confirment ce bon diagnostic, se manifestent au niveau de sa vigilance. Même si, de votre côté, vous ne pouvez pas les observer au cours de vos visites.

-Pourrais-je être informé immédiatement s'il sort du coma?

-J'y veillerai personnellement, lui assura le médecin.

Stiles hocha la tête, sentant naître un nouvel espoir.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles soupira longuement et fortement en croisant ses mains sur son ventre. Il regarda le plafond de sa chambre alors qu'à côté de lui, Scott envoyait des messages à Allison.

Il régnait une ambiance de calme après la tempête. Ils venaient de décider de laisser les filles s'occuper totalement du forum pendant qu'ils soufflaient un peu.

Le portable de Stiles vibra contre sa cuisse et il le prit pour l'éteindre.

-Faudra que je change de numéro après toute cette histoire pour avoir enfin la paix, soupira t-il.

-T'as dit quelque chose? Demanda Scott les yeux verrouillés sur l'écran de son téléphone.

-Ouais, j'ai dit que j'avais envie de baiser, répondit Stiles sarcastique.

Scott tourna la tête vers lui brusquement. L'hyperactif ricana.

-Voilà! Dès que je te parle de baise, là, t'entends ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas? P'tit cochon, va !

Le cadet fit la moue et replongea dans sa conversation.

-Tu devrais appeler Derek.

-Pour lui dire quoi?

-Bah que t'es en manque.

Stiles bouscula légèrement la tête de Scott. Petite vengeance. Puis il reprit sa contemplation pensive du vide. Il n'avait pas voulu partager avec Scott son espoir concernant son père au cas où il serait à nouveau déçu, par contre il avait très envie d'en parler avec Derek. Ça n'avait aucune logique mais le besoin de se réfugier à nouveau dans les bras de son petit-ami se faisait sentir un peu plus chaque jour.

Et ça le déprimait complètement.

-Scottie? Appela doucement Stiles en tournant la tête vers son ami.

-Mouais?

-Tu peux me faire un câlin?

Scott le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Quoi?

-Un câlin. Toi, moi.

-M-Mais pourquoi? Bégaya Scott.

Stiles soupira et tourna le dos à son ami en grommelant. Il rabattit sa couette sur lui et ignora Scott qui était totalement perdu.

De toute manière ce n'était pas en utilisant un ersatz qu'il allait se sentir mieux.

Il lui fallait Derek. Personne d'autre.

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles se leva d'une humeur mitigée. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était triste, en colère ou sans émotion. Il avait cogité toute la nuit, son rendez-vous avec Derek occupant toutes ses pensées.

Plus que quatre heures avant l'échéance.

Enfin, rendez-vous était un bien grand mot. Il aurait sans doute droit à quelques mots vaguement grognés mais un regard, fallait pas y compter. Ensuite, Derek se chargerait rapidement de lui faire comprendre qu'il était de trop. Rien d'autre.

Stiles fit la grimace au miroir alors qu'il se brossait les dents furieusement.

-Che te détechte Derek!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Plus que trois heures.

Stiles regardait l'horloge murale avec une intensité impossible à distraire. Il n'y avait plus que lui, les aiguilles qui tournaient, et Derek dans un coin de sa tête qui trottait en cadence.

Bon, Stiles attendait une réponse. Mais après, de son côté, qu'allait-il dire? Devait-il attendre que ce soit l'autre qui fasse le premier pas, ou au contraire tenter de lui expliquer pour se faire pardonner? Et sa stupide tête qui ne lui donnait aucun élément de réponse! Pour une fois que son imagination aurait pu l'aider, voilà qu'elle brillait par son absence. Du coup, il se retrouvait comme un idiot.

Il mordilla le bout de son pouce sans écouter un traître mot de ce que racontait le professeur de maths. Il allait galérer avec tous ces cours qu'il ne suivait plus, soit à cause du projet " _Keith Martin et cie'',_ soit à cause de ses problèmes personnels.

Il crut entendre Scott lui dire quelque chose mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

L'hyperactif s'excusa mentalement auprès de son ami et continua de fixer sa cible.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Plus que deux heures.

Stiles jouait avec son crayon, le faisant tourner autour de ses doigts pendant que Scott, à côté, lançait ostensiblement des coups d'œil agacés à sa main.

-Stiles, arrête ça s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-il.

L'hyperactif lâcha son outil de distraction et, n'ayant rien d'autre pour apaiser son impatience, commença à taper frénétiquement du talon sur le sol. Son voisin soupira d'exaspération.

-Stiles... Arrête. Tu me donnes mal au crâne.

-Peux pas, marmonna Stiles en jetant une œillade furtive au fond de la classe.

Derek avait le regard baissé sur sa feuille et semblait somnoler. Normal avec la température ambiante et la veste qu'il se trimbalait. Impossible de ne pas succomber à la chaleur.

Stiles sourit un peu et ses mouvements incontrôlables s'estompèrent d'eux-même.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Plus qu'une heure.

-Tu m'as donné un mal de crâne pas possible, se plaignit Scott en se tenant la tête. Sandra je te le laisse. Moi je vais au calme.

Scott quitta la table que Stiles et Sandra avaient investie alors que la fille le regardait avec étonnement.

-Scott, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Il est en manque, répondit Scott avant de s'en aller définitivement.

Sandra rit.

-Plus qu'une heure, hein? Et ça te stresse?

Stiles ferma les yeux d'un air abattu.

-Comment mettre les pieds dans le plat en moins de trois secondes. Merci beaucoup pour cette remarque.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te fait cet effet, commenta l'aînée. Ce n'est qu'une petite entrevue privée. Y a aucun problème.

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire avec lui!

-Saute lui dessus, proposa Sandra.

-Ha. Ha. Ha. T'en as d'autres des comme ça?

-Oh, mais ce que tu es grognon! Cette stupide histoire te travaille trop. Relativise un peu, lui conseilla la jeune fille. Il va pas te manger. Et puis, il est passé où le Stiles courageux, déterminé et combatif que je connais?

-J'arrive pas à l'être quand ça le concerne, bougonna Stiles.

-Alors il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire...conclut Sandra d'un air très sérieux tout à coup.

Pas si sérieux comprit finalement Stiles en voyant son regard pétiller. Elle se leva avec détermination et vivacité.

-Où tu vas?

-Je vais le chercher pour lui parler moi-même, annonça-t-elle.

-Quoi?! T'es folle là! Personne n'a le droit de l'approcher à part moi!

Sandra éclata de rire mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-Tu n'as qu'à m'en empêcher.

Stiles se leva à son tour et la poursuivit. Elle semblait très décidée, et se déplaçait rapidement tout en regardant par les fenêtres et les portes pour voir si Derek était dehors ou à l'intérieur des classes inutilisées.

-Votre classe n'a pas cours, si? Il devrait donc être en pause quelque part. Tu ne sais pas où? Demanda la jeune fille en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

-Non.

-Il est peut-être déjà à se morfondre en salle de musique, marmonna-t-elle en accélérant le pas.

-Se morfondre? Releva Stiles, surpris.

-Tu croyais quoi? Qu'il y allait par hasard? Ça risquait pas. Surtout pas cette salle-là. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de son ex petite-amie qui est morte au collège?

-Euh...Ce que je me demande surtout c'est comment,  _toi,_  tu peux être au courant, commenta l'hyperactif.

-Il a redoublé je te rappelle. J'étais avec lui en classe pendant toute la période du collège et même la première année de lycée. Je connaissais Paige. C'était quoi son nom de famille déjà? Un truc à coucher dehors...

-Krasikeva.

-Ah oui. C'est un peu le même genre de nom que toi. Faut croire qu'il aime bien les gens exotiques.

Elle croisa le regard impatient de Stiles et abandonna le sujet.

-Enfin bref, elle est morte l'été qui a précédé notre entrée au lycée. Mais c'est pas ça le rapport. Je me suis un peu perdue. J'en étais où?

-Il se morfond dans cette salle.

-Ah oui c'est-

-Non c'est bon, l'interrompit Stiles. J'avais oublié qu'elle était violoncelliste. C'est pour ça, non?

Ils marchèrent en silence en tournant à gauche dans un couloir.

-Je trouve ça triste quand même, dit Sandra doucement. Ils allaient tellement bien ensemble.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres en fusillant son dos du regard. Être jaloux d'une morte! Franchement, c'était pathétique.

-Et vous, je trouve que vous formeriez aussi un très beau couple si vous vous y mettiez un peu, ajouta Sandra d'une voix plus forte pour bien faire comprendre à son ami ce qu'elle pensait.

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir des salles de musiques et la jeune fille ouvrit la porte de la salle qu'occupait habituellement Derek.

-Il est pas là.

Stiles se pencha vers l'intérieur pour vérifier également.

-C'est con. J'ai vraiment aucune idée d'où il peut être, commenta Sandra en ressortant la tête de l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle poussa un cri de peur et Stiles sursauta en se retournant vers elle.

-Putain Hale t'as failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque, souffla-t-elle précipitamment, une main sur le coeur.

-Rode, salua-t-il d'un air neutre. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

-Je venais avec mon ami Stiles, dit-elle en prenant l'hyperactif par la nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle. Parce que nous voulions connaître ta réponse concernant notre affaire en cours.

-Et il ne pouvait pas venir seul, peut-être? Rétorqua Derek. Il était obligé de se faire accompagner par toi?

Stiles grogna presque.

-Déjà,  _il_  a un nom et en plus  _il_  est en face de toi, alors tu  _lui_  causes directement, cracha Stiles en appuyant son index sur le torse de Derek.

-Dégage, ordonna Derek à l'adresse de Sandra qui se vexa.

-Très bien.

Elle prit un air fier et fit demi-tour.

-Connard de mes deux, marmonna-t-elle avant de partir.

Derek l'observa et attendit qu'elle ait quitté le couloir pour attraper Stiles par le poignet et le faire entrer dans la pièce voisine.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-D'abord je veux ma réponse, déclara Stiles en libérant son bras.

Derek poussa un soupir excédé.

-J'accepte. Maintenant je-

-Okay, alors le rendez-vous est ce soir sur le parking du commissariat à seize heure trente.

-Oui j'y serais mais-

-Et pas de retard.

Derek frappa le mur juste à côté du visage de Stiles.

-Laisse. Moi. Parler.

-Okay, répondit Stiles d'une voix rapide en essayant de se fondre dans le mur.

-Je veux savoir si la photo est vraie.

-Quelle photo?

-Parce qu'en plus tu me prends pour un con? S'énerva Derek en fixant enfin son regard dans celui de Stiles.

Le cadet déglutit bruyamment. Il était quand même flippant quand il s'énervait comme ça. Il se demandait parfois si, finalement, il n'avait pas pu tuer Paige dans un excès de colère.

-Euh... Oui elle est vraie, répondit-il.

-Alors tu le suces lui aussi?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

-T'es vraiment qu'un gros con quand tu t'y mets. Tu y crois vraiment à ce qu'ils ont dit?

-Pourquoi pas? Notre photo à nous est bien vraie, alors pourquoi pas celle-là?

L'hyperactif émit un son agacé.

-Scott est mon meilleur ami. On n'a jamais-

-Ah, parce que maintenant vous êtes de nouveau amis n'est-ce pas? Répliqua Derek l'air mauvais. Je me suis bien fait avoir. Toi qui pleurnichais parce qu'il te faisait la gueule, en fait c'était juste du cinéma et tu te le tapais à côté.

Stiles repoussa violemment Derek.

-De toute façon tu m'avais jeté comme un malpropre à cette époque! S'écria-t-il hors de lui. Comment tu peux venir me faire des reproches après ça? De toute façon, tout n'est que ta faute!

Puis il dépassa Derek pour quitter la pièce. Sinon, il sentait que ça allait déraper.

Il ne voulait pas se faire renvoyer pour une bagarre. Pas si près du but.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Gémit Stiles, la tête cachée entre ses bras croisés.

Scott lui tapota le dos en soupirant. Il continua à pianoter sur son téléphone de sa main libre alors que Stiles broyait du noir à côté de lui.

-Faut avouer que ce n'était pas très malin de lui dire ça, commenta le cadet. Maintenant, c'est sûr qu'il croit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et moi.

-Mais j'étais en colère, se défendit l'hyperactif. J'ai pas fais gaffe à ce que je disais.

-Eh bien, ce qui est fait est fait. De toute façon, tu as plus urgent à faire aujourd'hui.

-Je ne vais plus jamais oser le regarder en face, continua de se lamenter Stiles.

-Eh bien, tu feras un effort pour cette après-midi. Ou alors, tu l'ignores. Ouais. Ça, c'est bien.

Stiles poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en baissant les épaules de découragement.

-Je suis le pire crétin de la terre entière.

-Mais non, le rassura Scott. Seulement le deuxième après Derek.

Stiles gémit plaintivement. Scott soupira. Comme d'habitude.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Melissa s'arrêta au feu rouge et regarda avec nervosité dans son rétroviseur. Elle croisa le regard de Stiles, assis sur la banquette arrière et il lui offrit un petit sourire pour la rassurer. Finalement ce fut elle qui brisa le silence.

-Je soutiens que je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être dans mon droit en faisant ça.

Elle redémarra lorsque le feu passa au vert et fixa obstinément la route devant elle.

-Vous avez la garde officielle et légale de Stiles pour une durée indéterminée, intervint Tracy Allen sur le siège passager. C'est votre devoir, en tant que responsable de faire ça.

-Mais c'est quelque chose de tellement important, objecta Melissa.

-Justement. Et vous allez très bien vous en sortir, la rassura Tracy. Il suffit juste que vous donniez votre accord pour que Stiles porte plainte. Ensuite, la police et les avocats feront le reste. Remarquez qu'ils n'auront pas grand chose à faire, vu le dossier qu'il a réussi à monter!

Sa plaisanterie eut au moins le don de détendre un peu Melissa qui restait crispée depuis le début du trajet.

Stiles ne fit aucun commentaire. Même s'il savait que c'était faux. Ils avaient encore tout à faire. Ce dossier était un bon début mais il fallait surtout trouver des preuves de la culpabilité de leurs agresseurs.

En l'absence de preuve, la parole des plaignants n'avait pas plus de poids que celle des accusés.

Stiles espèrait vivement que la police trouverait enfin quelque chose.

-J'ai étudié ce dossier, reprit Tracy d'un ton appréciateur. Il est très complet. Examens médicaux, dépositions vérifiées et vérifiables par la police avec les coordonnées de tous les témoins oculaires, témoignages avec détails très précis des différentes victimes. En plus ces témoignages convergent, ce qui a toujours plus de poids. Tel qu'il est, ce dossier a de bonnes chances d'aboutir. Bravo Stiles, tu as fait du très bon travail. Ce genre de plainte groupée est tout de suite davantage prise au sérieux.

Melissa ne semblait pas totalement rassurée, mais elle paraissait moins angoissée qu'avant. Elle s'adressa à Stiles.

-Tu n'as rien oublié à la maison, n'est-ce pas?

-Non Melissa, j'ai tout avec moi.

Stiles montra son dossier puis le reposa sur ses genoux. Tout allait bien se passer. Ils allaient juste devoir répéter de vive voix ce qu'ils avaient déjà dit et redit, puis ils pourraient rentrer chez eux en toute sérénité.

La balle serait alors dans le camp des autorités.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bien, veuillez vous approchez s'il vous plaît, demanda Stiles en s'adressant aux parents et aux élèves qui discutaient nerveusement entre eux.

Chacun se tut et se tourna vers lui.

-Je sais que vous êtes anxieux quant à ce que nous entreprenons aujourd'hui mais rassurez-vous, tout devrait bien se passer. Je suis au courant que certains d'entre vous ont déjà eu affaire aux autorités contre les mêmes personnes et que les charges n'ont pas été retenues, mais cette fois nous allons y arriver.

Un parent s'approcha.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce qui n'a pas fonctionné l'année dernière fonctionnerait cette année.

-Eh bien déjà nous sommes plus nombreux, et ensuite nous avons réunis des témoignages qui vont tous dans le même sens.

-Et s'ils décident de ne plus témoigner finalement? Interrogea un autre parent.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, affirma Stiles fermement. Nous allons entrer dans ce bâtiment, dit-il en pointant le commissariat du doigt. Et les policiers vont nous entendre. Un dossier sera ouvert. Les enquêtes réactivées. Et nous obtiendrons justice.

Il observa une à une les huit personnes concernées. Il s'attarda sur Derek qui attendait en silence sans poser de questions, les mains dans les poches comme s'il se fichait de ce qui se passait.

-Bien, allons y, déclara Tracy en prenant la tête du groupe.

Stiles croisa les doigts discrètement sous son dossier. Durant les prochaines heures, ils allaient devoir se montrer convaincants et fermes pour que leur entreprise ait une chance de succès.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bravo, félicita la mère d'un élève en souriant à Stiles trois heures plus tard. Tu as été brillant. Vraiment brillant.

-Je crois en effet que tu avais raison tout à l'heure, dit un autre. Nous pouvons le faire.

Les deux élèves qui accompagnaient Stiles et leurs parents respectifs lui serrèrent la main chaleureusement avant de rejoindre leurs véhicules pour s'en aller. L'hyperactif poussa un soupir de soulagement avant que Derek ne le dépasse sans un mot. Il tendit la main dans sa direction pour le retenir mais interrompit son geste.

Que pouvait-il lui dire?

Alors le cœur lourd, il le regarda enfourcher sa moto et disparaître du parking.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il tourna la tête vers Tracy qui souriait.

-Je crois que tu les as tous convaincus. Autant les parents que les policiers.

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont montré de l'intérêt pour notre affaire, mais je crains que ce ne soit uniquement parce qu'ils n'ont plus grand chose à faire depuis la mort d'Hill, rétorqua Stiles. Je n'ai aucun mérite là-dedans. Ceux qu'il faut remercier, ce sont ceux qui ont osé briser la loi du silence.

-Tu en fais partie tu sais? Et tu es celui qui a déclenché tout ça. Sans toi personne n'aurait rien fait et cette situation aurait perduré. Ne minimise pas l'efficacité des tes efforts. Si la police parvient à les coincer, ils serviront d'exemple. Et je ne parle pas que de Beacon Hills.

Stiles eut un tic nerveux au coin des lèvres. Il avait peut-être trop remué la merde là, non? Une bouffée de stress monta dans son estomac.

-Vous venez de me foutre la pression un max là.

Tracy et Melissa sourirent, amusées.

-Bien, je suis sûre que Scott doit nous attendre à la maison, désespérément affamé, commenta Melissa. On rentre?

-Oui, répondit Stiles affichant un sourire presque heureux.


	67. Je suis heureux qu'il sache

_Deux jours plus tard..._

-Oh mon dieu..., murmura Stiles en reculant lentement pour se soutenir au mur.

Il était mort. C'était terminé.

Le brancard passa devant lui, suivi par une femme éplorée qui tenait à peine debout. Une infirmière la tenait par la taille pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer alors qu'elle criait son désarroi.

-Non, non, pas lui, vous n'avez pas le droit! Il n'est pas mort! Il est trop jeune, c'est mon mari!

Stiles entendit ses suppliques désespérées alors qu'elle titubait. Elle le dépassa et l'infirmière qui l'accompagnait la força à s'asseoir. L'adolescent pétrifié détourna le regard de ce spectacle déchirant.

Le sauveur de son père venait de rendre son dernier soupir.

Presque sous ses yeux.

Le désespoir bouleversant de la veuve brisait le cœur de Stiles. Il se sentait coupable sans raison. Son père avait survécu. Pas celui qui l'avait sauvé. Ses blessures lui avaient été fatales.

Le garçon expira longuement pour calmer le sentiment d'injustice qui le prenait aux tripes. Cet homme était un héros, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il meure?

-Stiles? Appela doucement une voix à côté de lui.

Il vit Melissa et se jeta dans ses bras.

-C'est injuste, souffla-t-il. Injuste...

-Je sais. Mais la vie est comme ça.

Les pleurs et plaintes continuaient sans relâche à côté de lui.

-J'ai besoin de sortir, chuchota-t-il.

-Je t'accompagne.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ça va mieux? S'enquit Melissa. Tu devrais rentrer. Tu es tout pâle.

-Vous imaginez, si c'était mon père à qui c'était arrivé?

-Ne pense pas à ça Stiles. Il va très bien. Tu sais que son état s'améliore de jour en jour et qu'un réveil imminent est presque certain. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Va plutôt passer ta journée avec Scott pour te changer les idées au lieu de rester ici à attendre. En plus, une répétition a lieu aujourd'hui pour votre pièce, non?

-J'ai donné un mot d'excuse pour ne pas y participer, répondit Stiles. Je voudrais pas louper le moment du réveil.

-Voyons Stiles, tu sais parfaitement que ça ne sert à rien que tu passes toute la journée ici. Tu as patienté presque trois semaines, en vivant ta vie à l'extérieur. S'il se réveille, il ne sera pas tout de suite performant et il faudra vérifier tout un tas de constantes avant d'autoriser les visites. Alors file. Rends-toi normalement à ta répétition. Il faut que tu décompresses un peu. Tu es beaucoup trop préoccupé ces derniers temps.

Stiles hocha la tête. De toute façon ça ressemblait davantage à un ordre qu'à un conseil.

Il avait le choix entre la peste et le choléra. Stresser à l'hôpital, impuissant et dans l'incertitude du réveil de son père. Ou stresser à la répét en regardant Derek lui tirer la gueule et agir comme s'il n'existait pas.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Oh Stiles, vous êtes venu finalement, s'exclama Rivera, surprise, alors qu'il avançait vers elle. Vous nous ôtez un poids immense. Allez vite vous changer dans les vestiaires. Votre remplaçant n'est pas très doué, je dois bien l'avouer.

Stiles sourit faiblement et se rendit en coulisse pour voir l'équipe costume.

-Oh, un revenant! S'exclama la responsable du groupe. Tu nous sauves la vie. Tiens prends ton costume. Grouille-toi ou je sens que les scénaristes vont péter un câble avec Greenberg.

L'hyperactif prit ses vêtements et repartit en sens inverse, peu motivé. Faire l'acteur aujourd'hui lui semblait une idée détestable.

-Stiles! Pourquoi t'es là? Demanda Scott en passant à côté de lui.

-Ta mère m'a renvoyé de l'hôpital pour que je me change les idées ici.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose? S'enquit le cadet.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, mentit Stiles en le dépassant. À tout à l'heure sur les planches.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu ne connais toujours pas ton texte?! S'énervait Sherry avec son porte-voix en s'adressant à Matt qui bredouillait sur scène à côté d'un Derek blasé et d'un Greenberg soulagé de voir la relève arriver.

Il descendit précipitamment de scène.

-Hey, tu vas où toi? Cria une nouvelle fois la fille en s'adressant à lui maintenant.

Il pointa Stiles du doigt et s'enfuit en courant. L'hyperactif le plaignait. Ce pauvre gars se faisait tyranniser par tous les fous du lycée. Le coach, Sherry, Harris... On pouvait pas dire qu'il avait de la chance ce mec.

-Tiens, te voilà toi ?! Lui reprocha Sherry en dirigeant son briseur de tympans droit sur lui alors qu'il n'était qu'à deux mètres.

Il la dépassa en se bouchant les oreilles puis grimpa sur la scène. Il fixa Matt qui paraissait blanchir un peu plus à chaque pas que faisait Stiles dans sa direction. L'hyperactif jubila intérieurement du malaise visible qu'il inspirait à ce fouineur de merde et prit sa place, sans même un regard pour Derek. Son rôle ne prévoyait pas qu'il s'adresse à lui pour l'instant.

-Bon, on reprend la scène à zéro. Et cette fois je veux du pro-fes-sion-na-lis-me!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles posa un genou à terre devant Lydia et lui présenta la pantoufle de plastique.

Bah oui, de plastique. Fallait du transparent, et du transparent pas cher.

Il regarda Lydia dans les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois où il s'était retrouvé si près d'elle. Enfin encore plus.

Il se sentit rougir et baissa la tête vers le sol pour cacher son embarras. Elle glissa son pied parfaitement pédicuré dans l'escarpin et au moment de dire sa réplique, le texte s'était effacé. Il n'était plus assez dans son rôle.

-Stiles! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches? Mais parle donc! S'exclama Sherry.

-Merde... Je... Euh... On peut recommencer? Demanda-t-il gêné en se tournant vers le public. J'ai eu un bug. Pardon.

Quelques soupirs excédés lui répondirent avant que la scénariste en chef ne fasse un signe aux autres.

-Eh bien, on recommence. Tout le monde en place.

Stiles se releva et reprit sa place attitrée.

-Les règles sont les règles. Je sui-

À cet instant précis il croisa le regard d'Erica dans les coulisses et stoppa net encore une fois.

-Nan mais franchement! Pourquoi tu n'y arrives plus tout à coup? Interrogea Sherry lasse.

-Je- Désolé. Promis, cette fois je me concentre.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et ouvrit la bouche pour recommencer mais son portable sonna dans sa poche. Un cri de rage retentit dans le public alors que le comédien prenait un air penaud.

Puis il se figea.

C'était peut-être l'hôpital!

Il sortit précipitamment son téléphone.

-Ah non, range-moi ça immédiatement avant que je vienne te le prendre! Menaça Sherry.

Mais Stiles l'ignora en décrochant.

-Allô?

Des exclamations ennuyées firent écho à sa réaction. Il fit un geste d'apaisement à la cantonade.

- _''Monsieur Stilinski? Je vous appelle pour vous annoncer le réveil de votre père il y a quelques minutes.''_

Stiles laissa échapper une exclamation de joie et d'un signe, invita Scott à le rejoindre sur scène sous les protestations agacées des autres.

-Et je peux le voir? Demanda Stiles réjoui.

_-''Pas très longtemps. Il est très fatigué. Mais vous pouvez venir.''_

-J'arrive tout de suite, répondit l'adolescent totalement surexcité.

Il raccrocha, regarda Scott juste en face de lui et l'attrapa par les deux bras pour le secouer avec enthousiasme.

-Mon père est sorti du coma!

Scott sourit alors que Stiles quittait rapidement la scène.

-Hey, où est-ce que tu vas? S'écria Sherry hors d'elle.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je peux pas rester, je reviendrai plus tard. C'est trop important.

-Ah non! Toi, tu restes ici maintenant! La pièce est le week-end prochain. Il faut répéter! On est vraiment à la bourre.

Stiles lança un regard suppliant à Scott qui s'approcha de Sherry pour la calmer. Il en profita pour disparaître en courant.

Nul n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Son père était réveillé! C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ne le malmenez pas, avertit le médecin. Et surtout, épargnez-lui la nouvelle de la mort de-

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne dirai rien qui pourrait l'affecter, répondit Stiles très sérieux.

Il ne voulait à aucun prix qu'on l'empêche de voir son père. Sa joie et son soulagement ne seraient complets que s'il constatait -par lui-même- que les yeux de son père s'étaient bien ouverts.

-Alors allez-y, invita l'homme en ouvrant la porte.

Stiles entra et ne vit aucune différence avec d'habitude. Son cœur s'affola. Avait-il replongé ? Il s'approcha prudemment.

-Papa?

Le shérif ouvrit les yeux à demi et sourit doucement.

-Fiston. Je croyais que tu ne viendrais jamais.

Stiles lui rendit son sourire et vint s'asseoir près du lit précipitamment. Il saisit une main du blessé comme pour le retenir de partir à nouveau.

-Comment tu te sens?

-Fatigué.

-Tu rigoles? T'as dormi pendant des jours, plaisanta Stiles la voix tremblante d'émotion.

-A c'qui paraît. Tu as-

Mais le shérif s'arrêta dans sa phrase quand il s'aperçut que Stiles avait commencé à pleurer.

-Oh! Fiston viens là.

Il ouvrit les bras et le garçon se blottit contre lui en sanglotant violemment.

-Ne refais jamais un truc comme ça ou je mourrai de peur.

Il cachait son visage contre l'épaule de son père, se sentant honteux d'afficher une telle faiblesse.

-Hey, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais pleurer, je me suis quand même fait tirer dessus, riposta le shérif, légèrement bourru.

Stiles rit à travers ses larmes alors que son paternel le serrait contre lui du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Même si je ne me souviens de rien, tu m'as manqué, ajouta le shérif avec un sourire dans la voix.

-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, rétorqua Stiles en reniflant.

-Eh, ne t'essuie pas le nez sur ma chemise de nuit!

L'adolescent rit encore une fois en se redressant.

-T'es bête papa.

-Je sais, répondit le shérif, son sourire s'élargissant.

Et soudain la culpabilité frappa Stiles au ventre. N'était-il pas indécent d'être si heureux alors qu'une femme pleurait son mari, mort le matin même, à quelques pièces de là? Il pâlit en revoyant la scène.

-Tu ne m'as pas l'air très en forme, remarqua le shérif en essuyant la joue de Stiles.

-J'ai passé une semaine chargée en émotions. Mais tu sais P'pa, ta tête ne vaut guère mieux, je peux te l'assurer.

Stiles fixa le visage amaigri qui était presque aussi blanc que les murs du bâtiment. Subitement le regard du shérif se fit perplexe tandis qu'il l'abaissait, semblant chercher un souvenir. Puis un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres pour se transformer rapidement en éclat de rire.

Stiles haussa un sourcil intrigué pendant que le shérif commençait à s'étouffer de rire. Il lui frotta le dos et lui servit un verre d'eau alors qu'il se remettait, paraissant encore plus fatigué qu'avant.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu te fous de moi? Demanda Stiles en faisant boire son père lentement et précautionneusement.

Le shérif termina son verre alors que son sourire revenait à la charge. Il pouffa comme un gamin.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous les deux mais... Derek et toi, vous avez l'air d'adorer vous balader en costume moyenâgeux, apparemment.

Stiles baissa les yeux sur sa tenue, franchement incongrue dans un hôpital, et rit à son tour.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-L'accès à la chambre de votre père sera strictement interdit à toute personne extérieure à la famille ou au personnel médical, expliqua le médecin. Il aura besoin de repos mais aussi de soutien de votre part. Un psychologue spécialisé dans le suivi des policiers blessés en service viendra s'occuper quotidiennement de lui et, si vous me permettez un conseil, je vous demanderai de venir lui tenir compagnie juste après ces entrevues. Une présence aimée et dynamique sera indispensable pour le remettre sur pied.

-Pour le moment, Stiles, il faudra que tu taises tout ce qui est en rapport avec ton dépôt de plainte, ajouta Melissa qui avait tenu à assister à l'entrevue. Tu devras également bannir toute mention à des événements qui pourraient provoquer chez lui de trop fortes émotions négatives.

Stiles hocha la tête à chacune de ces recommandations, l'air très impliqué.

-Je ferai attention à tout ça. Mais j'ai une question, la police pourra-t-elle l'interroger dès le début ?

-Non, bien sûr. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Reprit le médecin. Il faut le ménager. Ils viendront prendre sa déposition un peu plus tard. Et, comme le psychologue de la police viendra régulièrement, il pourra toujours – en accord avec votre père – transmettre certaines informations à ses collègues. Ça les fera patienter.

-Okay. J'ai le droit de repasser demain?

-Bien sûr. Je vais vous donner les horaires où il sera le plus en forme.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Lorsque Stiles revint sur le parking du lycée, celui-ci était désert. Il regarda autour de lui avec incompréhension. Ils étaient déjà partis? Pourtant, la répétition était censée durer tout le samedi!

Il fut soulagé de constater que le scooter de Scott était encore là avec son propriétaire juste à côté. Ce dernier lui fit signe de loin. Stiles dirigea sa jeep vers lui et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

-Où sont-ils tous partis?

-La répétition d'aujourd'hui est annulée. Tout le monde commençait à péter un câble et, pour couronner le tout, la police a débarqué et c'est devenu la cata. J'ai cru que Sherry allait tuer tout le monde à coups de mégaphone.

-Pourquoi les flics sont-ils venus?

-Ils ont emmené Matt avec eux.

-Pourtant les mecs de la bande ont déjà été interrogés hier, non? Tu crois qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose ?

-Croisons les doigts pour ce soit le cas, répondit Scott en joignant le geste à la parole. Sinon, comme t'étais pas là je passe le message, cette semaine il y aura répétition tous les soirs...

-Je pourrais pas venir. Faut que j'aille voir mon père.

-...Et tout le monde est obligé de venir. Toi y-compris.

Stiles soupira.

-Bon, je vais m'arranger pour aller à l'hôpital plus tôt alors.

Scott sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais il hocha la tête et s'installa sur son scooter.

-Dis, je vais voir Allison, ça te dérange pas de rester seul cet aprem?

-Mais non vas y, l'encouragea Stiles en balayant son inquiétude d'un geste de la main. Je vais me reposer un peu. Maintenant que Papa est réveillé j'ai un poids de moins sur les épaules et je vais peut-être pouvoir dormir mieux. Il paraît que j'ai une tête à faire peur. Au fait, t'aurais pas récupéré mes fringues par hasard? Je tiens pas à me faire arracher les yeux par l'équipe costume.

_Cinq jours plus tard..._

Aujourd'hui, ceux qui soutenaient le combat acharné contre la bande de Keith tenaient enfin un début de récompense. Après des jours à interroger, à vérifier tous les faits apportés par Stiles et son équipe spéciale, la police avait réussi à obtenir un mandat de perquisition pour fouiller les maisons des suspects.

Et leurs fouilles n'avaient pas été vaines.

Elles avaient même été foisonnantes...chez l'un des leurs.

Le fait que ce soit Matt avait particulièrement plut à Stiles qui le prenait comme une vengeance personnelle.

Ils avaient trouvé...

Les montages originaux des affiches diffamatoires. Des cartes mémoires contenant une grande quantité de photos intimes de plusieurs couples, dont Derek et Stiles, prises à travers les fenêtres du vestiaire où il rencontrait clandestinement son amant. L'hyperactif avait préféré ne pas regarder les clichés, certains étant encore plus explicites que celle qui avait été affichée. Il se sentait gêné que de telles images aient pu être vues par tout le poste de police, mais il se rassurait en se disant que c'était autant de pièces à charge contre Matt. On avait également saisi des projets de lettres de chantage accompagnées de menaces, déjà mises sous enveloppes, à destination des victimes de ces séances photo non consenties.

Stiles espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas que les empreintes de Matt sur le matériel récupéré. Hélas, il avait des doutes.

En effet, il avait mis la semaine à profit pour chercher la raison de l'échec de la plainte déposée par la famille de Walter Gray l'année précédente. Absence de preuve. Keith était le roi du camouflage et de la manipulation. Et il avait bien dressé ses potes, parce que rien ne permettait jamais de remonter jusqu'à eux et, aux yeux de la justice, la parole des témoins ne semblait guère avoir plus de poids que les dénégations des supposés bourreaux.

Sa satisfaction initiale avait donc été de courte durée car il commençait à craindre que, Matt étant un petit nouveau avide de reconnaissance au sein de la bande, il se soit fait aisément manipuler. En outre, il n'était pas impossible que, sentant approcher le danger, ces salopards aient décidé d'un commun accord de le lâcher et de lui faire porter le chapeau.

À cette idée, Stiles et ses partisans étaient plus que dégoûtés. Si on ne les coinçait pas ils auraient encore un an pour faire souffrir d'autres élèves.

Sans compter que cette foutue batte de base-ball qui avait frappé Derek n'avait toujours pas été retrouvée. Et sans elle, aucune progression n'était à espérer dans l'enquête sur l'agression de la piscine.

Stiles se prenait à rêver que cet idiot de Matt l'ait été suffisamment pour garder quelque part cette pièce à conviction. L'hyperactif n'était pas croyant mais il était superstitieux et il se prenait à faire de petits rituels de pensée magique pour que les flics mettent enfin le grappin dessus.

Qu'on arrête ces connards, voilà qui ne serait que justice se disait-il. Ils lui avaient quand même bien pourri son année.

Euh... Derek aussi lui avait bien pourri l'année. Mais bon, d'abord Stiles le lui avait rendu et puis surtout il avait passé avec lui de sacrés bons moments... vraiment très bons se remémora-t-il en frissonnant un peu, le regard vague.

Et il espérait bien qu'il y en aurait d'autres parce qu'avec cet abruti, il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-T'es encore dans la lune, commenta Scott en claquant des doigts devant le visage de Stiles. À quoi tu penses?

-Tu trouves pas que Derek a l'air bizarre pour quelqu'un qui doit me détester? Demanda Stiles en mordillant l'intérieur de sa joue, les yeux dans le vide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Répondit son ami avec une petite grimace qu'il tenta immédiatement de cacher.

Mais elle n'échappa pas au regard en biais de Stiles. Ses préoccupations ne le rendaient pas aveugle. Il voyait bien que Scott avait des réactions surprenantes dès qu'il mentionnait Derek. Il laissa passer, pour cette fois encore.

-Je sais pas... Il a changé de comportement depuis ma boulette sur ma relation avec toi, soupira Stiles. J'ai l'impression qu'il est toujours en train de me regarder. Mais il a pas l'air en colère. On dirait plutôt qu'il... attend.

-C'est peut-être toi qu'il attend, fit remarquer Scott en jouant nerveusement avec l'avion en papier qu'il avait dans les mains.

-J'en ai aucune idée et de toute façon j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'essayer de comprendre ce qui peut se passer dans cette tête torturée.

-Tu abandonnes? S'enquit Scott en relevant des yeux anxieux de son pliage.

-T'es taré toi! On n'est pas séparés je te dis, on fait juste une pause...

Stiles mâchonna la paille de son smoothie en regardant les nuages défiler au-dessus de lui.

-Eh bien, faudrait peut-être que tu le dises à Derek. Parce que là, je crois qu'il est pas trop au courant, dit Scott qui paraissait tendu tout à coup.

Stiles baissa les yeux vers lui et le vit fixer d'un air hargneux un point derrière lui. L'hyperactif se retourna et aperçut Derek en train de discuter avec une fille adossée contre sa moto.

Il serra son gobelet en plastique qui rendit l'âme en un odieux craquement.

-C'est qui cette pouffiasse?

-Je pense que c'est ta rivale, commenta Scott le regard mauvais.

Stiles plissa les yeux en serrant les dents et il crut reconnaître le visage de la fille.

-Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part, cette nana.

-C'est Jennifer Blake, informa le cadet. Tu l'as rencontrée une fois à la clinique vétérinaire.

-Elle va voir celle-là. Je vais la dégager vite fait bien fait et elle va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Stiles voulut se lever mais Scott le retint.

-Arrête, ça risque de dégénérer. Tu iras t'expliquer avec lui quand elle ne sera plus là.

Seulement à cet instant, Jennifer s'approcha de Derek. Beaucoup trop près. Elle sembla lui faire la bise. Une bise prolongée et Stiles n'aima pas l'effet que ça lui fit. Mais alors pas du tout, d'autant que l'angle ne lui permettait pas de voir quel degré d'intimité avait revêtu ce baiser, quel endroit il avait... profané ? La bouche ? La joue ? Le coin des lèvres? Il en frémissait de fureur mal contenue et son lyrisme menaçait de faire des ravages...

Seulement... Derek mit son casque, enfourcha sa bécane et démarra en trombe.

-Quelle connasse! S'écria Stiles. Elle n'a pas le droit de-

-Calme-toi Stiles. Rassieds-toi. Ce n'est sûrement pas ce que tu crois. Allez, assis, ordonna-t-il en forçant son ami à se rasseoir. Tu as plus important à faire. Tout à l'heure, tu vas voir ton père à l'hôpital. Ça va te changer les idées et ça va lui faire du bien.

Malgré ces paroles de sagesse, Stiles entreprit de maudire le nom de la fille et de tous ses descendants jusqu'à la fin de leur pause.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta tante récemment? Demanda le shérif en levant les yeux vers Stiles qui l'accompagnait dans le parc.

-Elle m'appelle au moins une fois par semaine pour avoir de nos nouvelles, répondit-il en poussant le fauteuil roulant de son père sur l'allée des jardins de l'hôpital. Et elle m'a proposé de passer les vacances avec la tribu, cette année aussi.

-Ah...

La voix déçue de son père attrista un peu Stiles.

-Et je voudrais accepter sa proposition, ajouta-t-il.

-Eh bien, tu devrais te dépêcher de l'appeler pour qu'elle organise tout ça, soupira le shérif.

-Seulement y a un truc qui me chiffonne, reprit Stiles.

L'aîné tourna la tête vers son fils. Le garçon lut clairement de l'espoir dans son regard. Il en fut comblé.

-J'aimerais tellement que tu viennes. Par contre j'ai très peur que tu sois pas d'accord. Je sais que t'as ton travail, que t'aimes pas vraiment la plage et tout. Mais je me suis dit... Qu'on pourrait passer enfin des vacances ensemble. Ça doit bien faire huit ans depuis la dernière fois... Alors? Ça te dirait? Proposa Stiles, attendant avidement une réponse positive.

Le shérif garda un instant le silence, semblant réfléchir et Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer... Il allait refuser... S'il arrivait à compter jusqu'à cinq c'est qu'il refuserait.  _Un...Deux...Tr-_

-Bien sûr, fiston. C'est une excellente idée. J'ai sacrément besoin de m'aérer. Sortir de cette ville un petit moment va me faire le plus grand bien. Et puis, j'ai bien droit à des vacances après tout ça, non?

-Oui, tout à fait le droit, c'est même carrément un devoir ! Répondit Stiles, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Il arrêta son père près d'un banc et s'assit à côté de lui pour pouvoir discuter plus tranquillement. Le shérif observait pensivement le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Stiles ne savait pas comment faire pour aborder le sujet qui le taraudait. On lui avait enfin donné l'autorisation d'aborder les sujets fâcheux et il voulait commencer doucement en avouant le lien qui l'unissait à Derek. C'était l'étape qui devrait être la moins difficile.

Normalement...

Il se racla la gorge nerveusement et prit un air décidé en posant ses poings sur ses genoux.

-Papa. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.

Le shérif porta un regard interrogateur vers lui.

-C'est à propos de Derek Hale.

Stiles sentit sa volonté faiblir devant le regard de son père.

-Je... C'est pas vraiment un ami. Enfin c'est pas un ennemi hein? Il est juste... Euh... Il est... pas ce que tu crois... Ou bien... il est... Enfin... Je...

L'adolescent sentait le sang battre contre ses tempes sous l'afflux du stress, non, plutôt de la panique. Il n'arriverait jamais à le dire. C'était insurmontable. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il le sache. Avec toutes les photos de son couple qu'il y avait chez les flics il préférait prévenir son père avant qu'un de ses collègues le mette au courant.

Stiles respira profondément.

-Bon... Papa... Il est... Il est... C'est mon... On est... Tous les deux... Ensemble?

Il lança un coup d'œil hésitant à son père qui semblait réprimer un sourire. Stiles perdit toute couleur d'un coup.

-Eh bien ! Enfin, soupira le shérif l'air particulièrement soulagé. Tu as réussi à me le dire finalement. Il t'en aura fallu du temps. Des mois que j'attends que tu me l'avoues.

-Hein?

La mâchoire de Stiles descendit de quelques crans alors qu'il fixait son père avec de grands yeux ébahis.

-Tu m'as vraiment pris pour le dernier des abrutis à ce que je vois, plaisanta le shérif en tapotant le genou de Stiles. Je ne suis pas le shérif pour rien.

-Euh... Tu... savais...

-J'avais déjà de sérieux soupçons quand tu as commencé à changer de look. Ils se sont confirmés lorsque Derek est venu dormir à la maison. D'ailleurs, je te remercie d'avoir une conscience et d'avoir modéré ses ardeurs. C'était très  _délicat_  de ta part de te refuser à lui alors que je n'étais pas au courant.

Stiles rougit violemment.

-Tu as écouté notre conversation, réalisa-t-il horrifié.

-J'ai tout entendu plutôt. Même le résumé de tes prouesses sexuelles dans les vestiaires de la piscine municipale.

-Oh mon dieu non, gémit Stiles en cachant son visage derrière ses mains.

Le shérif rit gentiment en posant sa main sur le dos de son fils.

-Ce n'est pas si grave. C'est de ton âge, le rassura-t-il.

-Mais t'étais pas obligé d'entendre ça. C'est super gênant.

-Ce qui serait vraiment gênant c'est que je te demande si vous vous protégez. Mais j'espère connaître la réponse, n'est-ce pas?

Stiles rougit encore plus, si c'était possible.

-Bien sûr que tu connais la réponse, maugréa-t-il bougon.

-Bien, conclut le shérif en se redressant. Alors il n'y a pas de problème. Par contre j'aimerais bien te poser quelques questions qui me turlupinent.

-Vas-y. Ça peut pas être pire, soupira Stiles.

-Pourquoi vous vous battiez au début de l'année?

-Je m'y attendais à celle-là bizarrement, marmonna l'adolescent. C'est parce qu'il m'énervait. Il était odieux avec moi et, la frustration aidant...

Le shérif ne répondit pas.

-Et pourquoi il t'a quitté pendant les vacances de printemps?

-Ah... Ça c'est la deuxième chose dont je devais te parler... Et là par contre c'est plus grave.

-Tu commences à m'inquiéter.

Stiles grimaça et leva les yeux vers son père.

Il devait lui parler de l'enquête maintenant. Et ça, ça allait déjà moins l'amuser.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles attendait nerveusement la réaction de son père qui ne venait pas.

Il lui avait raconté dans les moindres détails ce qui s'était passé entre la bande de Keith et lui.

Il n'avait bien sûr pas précisé les conditions exactes de sa rupture précédente avec Derek, mais avait évoqué un possible chantage de leur part - envers ce dernier - au sujet de Stiles.

Il avait ensuite relaté l'historique du dossier, constitué avec son groupe de '' _justiciers_ '', pour tenter de les faire arrêter.

Maintenant il patientait, espérant ne pas en avoir trop dit d'un seul coup. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas écouter les médecins qui lui avaient affirmé que les sujets sérieux pouvaient être abordés.

-Tu ne dis rien... Est-ce que j'ai mal fait? S'inquiéta Stiles, incertain devant l'expression indéchiffrable de son père.

-Pas du tout. Tu as même très bien fait, le détrompa l'aîné avec un air soucieux. Mais je suis inquiet.

-Pourquoi?

-Si l'on ne trouve pas de preuves contre toute la bande, l'année prochaine tu risques d'avoir des ennuis. Parce qu'il ne fait aucun doute que ce sera toi la cible puisque tu as initié le mouvement, expliqua le shérif.

-Mais ils seront moins nombreux, enfin j'imagine. Et surtout, ils seront vulnérables parce que tout le monde les aura à l'œil.

-Détrompe-toi fiston. D'une part les élèves de dernière année seront partis et, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ils constituaient une grande part de ton groupe. D'autre part les plus jeunes auront oublié. Les adolescents oublient toujours très vite. Il n'y a rien qu'à te voir toi.

-C'est même pas vrai...

-Ah oui ? Tu arrives ici avec Scott comme seul ami, tu traînes avec ses copains et tu voues une haine féroce à Derek ainsi qu'à son groupe. Puis soudain, Scott et compagnie te détestent à leur tour et tu te retrouves allié avec tes anciens ennemis. Tu sors avec leur leader qui te lâche, pendant qu'entre-temps tu es redevenu le meilleur ami de Scott et réciproquement. Excuse-moi de te le dire comme ça, de manière abrupte, mais tu as une mémoire de poisson rouge ou tu es une vraie girouette. Pourquoi les autres seraient-ils différents ?

-La mémoire du poisson rouge dure trois mois, rétorqua Stiles.

-Justement, répliqua le shérif. C'est loin d'être une éternité. Alors, imagine s'il y a les vacances pendant deux mois. Ils vont oublier. Ou ne plus s'y intéresser. Aujourd'hui, tu as créé une effervescence au lycée mais ça s'essoufflera. L'année prochaine, la même chose pourrait parfaitement arriver sans que personne ne le voie venir et n'intervienne.

-Mais, si on trouve des preuves contre eux ça n'aura pas été inutile et ça servira de leçon à d'autres, non?

-Oui, sur ce point je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Le souci, mon fils, c'est justement le «  _si_  ». Ce petit mot est redoutable. Car ta sécurité est suspendue à l'incertitude qu'il suppose.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne me laisserai pas faire, ne t'en fais pas.

Le shérif hocha la tête, semblant vouloir le croire.

-Bon, je crois que tu devrais me ramener dans ma chambre. Je suis épuisé par tout ce que tu m'as raconté.

Soucieux de la santé de son père, Stiles se leva immédiatement.

-Pardon de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt. Il fallait te ménager un peu.

-C'est bon, fiston. Je pense que tu as bien fait d'attendre. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si tu m'en avais parlé plus tôt.

Stiles fut soulagé.

Seulement il y avait une dernière chose dont ils devaient parler. Et il n'avait franchement pas envie de l'annoncer lui-même à son père.

Le bruit courait que le psychologue de la police s'en chargerait. Faudrait pas qu'il tarde trop. Les funérailles devaient avoir lieu le dimanche suivant.

Stiles souffla silencieusement.

Cette pilule-là aurait du mal à passer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Oui, oui, j'ai bien réfléchi. J'en ai même parlé avec papa. Il viendra aussi, annonça Stiles en marchant en rond dans sa chambre.

_-''Mais c'est génial ça! Je vais tout de suite réserver vos billets d'avion. Vous viendrez quelques jours à la maison avant, n'est-ce pas? Ce serait bien. Quand commencent tes vacances?''_

-Le 3 juillet.

_-''Si tôt ? Attends, ça veut dire que ne participeras pas à ton bal de fin d'année?''_

-Non, je n'en ai pas envie, répondit Stiles. Et puis, plus tôt je serai parti, mieux ce sera.

_-''Si c'est ce que tu préfères. Enfin, pour ça tu as encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Prévenez-nous juste un ou deux jours à l'avance.''_

-Ça marche. Je note ça et j'en parlerai à papa demain.

-A table! Appela Melissa depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-Je dois y aller. Salue toute la famille pour moi.

_-''Portez-vous bien tous les deux et arrêtez de vous attirer des problèmes.''_


	68. Mes amis sont des sales traitres

-Les garçons, vous faites la vaisselle, annonça Melissa. Moi je monte me coucher. Je suis crevée et je commence tôt demain matin.

-Euh, je peux vous parler deux secondes? Demanda Stiles en l'interrogeant du regard.

Elle hocha la tête en sortant de la cuisine et il la suivit.

-Je me demandais juste quand est-ce qu'on lui annoncera pour... Enfin vous voyez de quoi je veux parler, dit-il. Parce que les funérailles approchent et-

-Comme prévu, le psychologue va s'en charger, le rassura Melissa. Il est hors de question que ce soit toi qui porte ce poids. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Elle lui serra l'épaule une seconde en souriant maternellement puis monta les escaliers.

-Vaisselle Stiles, répéta-t-elle depuis l'étage.

Il tourna les talons et rejoignit Scott qui pestait déjà contre son éponge disparue.

-Étonnement cette journée s'est plutôt bien passée, remarqua Stiles en prenant un torchon.

Scott laissa échapper le verre qu'il nettoyait et jura.

-T'as des sabots à la place des mains ou quoi? Demanda l'aîné.

Il vit Scott carrer les épaules et se concentrer sur sa tâche.

-Euh Scottie, ça va pas? S'enquit-il.

-Si, si. Je vois pas pourquoi tu me poses cette question.

Il rit nerveusement en tendant le verre à Stiles, derrière lui, sans le regarder.

-Y a quelque chose. C'est évident. Tu sais vraiment pas mentir, c'est fou ça.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, bougonna Scott.

-C'est à propos d'Allison? Insista Stiles.

-Non.

-C'est une histoire de cœur?

-J'espère vraiment pas. Et arrête de me poser des questions.

-Allez dis-moi, le pria l'hyperactif en s'approchant de Scott pour voir son visage. C'est grave?

-Je te dis que je veux pas en parler! Paniqua Scott qui frottait frénétiquement la même assiette depuis un long moment.

-Scottie arrête ça. T'as un truc qui te tracasse. Arrête de nier. Dis-moi de quoi il s'agit.

-Arrête d'insister, grinça le cadet entre ses dents.

Il paraissait sur le point de craquer.

-Scott, allez, raconte-moi ce qui t'arrive.

-J'aivudereketjenniferdanslesvestiairespourhommesquiétaienttropprochespourqu'ilnesepasserienentreeuxmaisjevoulaispasteledire-

-Hey, hey, hey! Le coupa Stiles, pris au dépourvu. Ralentis un peu. J'ai strictement rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire.

-Jennifer...Derek. Vestiaires. Trop proches.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi? Dit-il, d'une voix virant tout à coup dans les graves.

-Euh, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'ils faisaient parce que je les ai interrompus en arrivant... Je voulais pas te le dire pour pas te blesser...

-Je vais lui broyer les-

-Stiles, pas de violence s'il te plaît. Ce n'était sûrement rien. Il veut peut-être juste te rendre jaloux et il n'a trouvé que ça.

-Ce serait totalement crétin de jouer comme ça avec le feu, murmura Stiles sombrement. Que ce soit vrai ou faux il regrettera.

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles fusilla Derek du regard lorsque celui-ci apparut dans son champ de vision. Il suivit attentivement sa progression entre les rangs jusqu'à ce que l'aîné s'installe près d'une fenêtre.

Scott donna un coup de coude à son ami pour qu'il cesse de le dévisager ainsi.

-Arrête ton cinéma Stiles, ça sert à rien. Il s'en fout.

L'hyperactif grogna contre son voisin et croisa les bras sur sa table pour bouder.

-On sait très bien tous les deux que tu vas rien lui faire même s'il le méritait, continua Scott.

-S'il le méritait? Répéta Stiles, d'un ton agacé. Parce qu'il le mérite pas?

-Cette fille, c'est sûrement rien pour lui, répondit Scott sûr de lui. Elle le colle depuis toujours mais il est pas intéressé. Ça se voit.

L'hyperactif haussa un sourcil. Son ami avait à nouveau ce comportement étrange. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Il savait quelque chose.

-Scottie, mon ami... Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard?

Le cadet grimaça en secouant la tête.

-Je te dis juste ce que j'ai entendu dire, moi. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait que toi qui l'intéresse.

-Qui t'a dit ça? Questionna Stiles perplexe.

-Une connaissance...

-Ah oui... Une connaissance... Et cette connaissance, d'où sort-elle des informations sur les états d'âme de Derek Hale, le grand solitaire?

Scott gémit plaintivement.

-Je suis sérieux. Je peux pas te dire d'où ça vient, c'est du bouche à oreille. Mais l'info est vraie. Je peux te l'assur-

-Le bouche à oreille c'est souvent de l'intox je te ferais dire, rétorqua Stiles, aucunement convaincu par l'explication de son ami.

Il lui cachait un secret. Plus de doute possible.

Et pour une fois, ce fichu Scott avait l'air bien décidé à tenir sa langue.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Waouh...

Stiles ne put rien dire de plus alors qu'il raccrochait sous les regards curieux et impatients de Scott et Sandra.

-Waouh, répéta-t-il en laissant son bras retomber mollement le long de son corps. Whaou...

-Mais accouche! S'exclama Sandra en le secouant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Ils ont trouvé quelque chose?

-C'était l'adjoint Parrish, répondit Stiles incrédule. J'y crois pas. Après tout ce temps je pensais pas qu'ils trouveraient encore des trucs.

-Les flics ? Ils ont trouvé quoi ? Insista Scott.

-Apparemment, ils les avaient déjà depuis quelques jours et les résultats des tests viennent de tomber, marmonna Stiles en reprenant ses esprits. C'est bien le sang de Derek sur la batte.

-Ils ont trouvé une batte ? S'écrièrent ses deux amis d'une seule voix.

-Mais depuis quand ? Reprit la jeune fille fébrile.

-Lors de la première perquisition. Ils n'ont laissé passer aucune fuite en attendant de savoir s'ils avaient trouvé la bonne. Protection des mineurs oblige. Ils ne m'avaient parlé que des photos et des enveloppes contenant des lettres de menace. Ils viennent de recevoir un mandat d'arrestation pour Matt.

-Mais c'est super ça ! Se réjouit Scott avec enthousiasme.

-Quand même tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi ? S'étonna Sandra, l'air stupéfaite. Cette batte, elle avait toujours du sang de Derek dessus ? Enfin vraiment, tu garderais un truc comme ça chez toi ? C'est pas net...

-Mouais, t'as raison c'est incompréhensible, approuva Stiles, hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Mais enfin moi, je m'en fous, ce qui compte c'est que Matt prenne cher. C'est déjà un début.

Il frémit d'horreur et poursuivit, la voix tremblant légèrement.

-Vous pouvez-pas imaginer le bruit dégueulasse que ça a fait quand ce salaud a tenté de défoncer le crâne de Derek... J'en cauchemarde encore.

Il s'ébroua et se reprit, regardant de nouveaux ses deux interlocuteurs.

-Bref, ce qui compte déjà c'est que ce mec soit hors d'état de nuire pour quelques temps.

-Sûr, mais... et les autres ? S'enquit Sandra. D'après ce que tu nous a raconté, c'était quand même un peu une marionnette, non ? Faudrait choper ceux qui agitaient ses p'tits bras.

-Pour les autres, le dernier espoir c'est les analyses des lettres de menace, ajouta Stiles. Il faut attendre leurs conclusions. Bon j'y crois pas trop, note bien. Faut être con pour pas mettre des gants !

Un silence méditatif s'instaura autour de leur table alors qu'ils se remémoraient le chemin parcouru. Ils avaient franchi une étape décisive.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour qu'il y ait un procès et non un arrangement financier entre les parties comme c'était souvent le cas. Si les poursuites ne concernaient que Matt, les parents de ce dernier n'ayant pas beaucoup d'argent, il y avait peu de risque. Mais si Keith ou Jackson se trouvaient accusés ce serait une autre chanson.

-On devrait apprendre la nouvelle à ceux qui sont concernés par l'affaire, lança Scott l'air de rien. Vous ne croyez pas?

Sandra sembla comprendre quelque chose et elle sourit avant d'acquiescer.

-Je vais voir le première année, annonça-t-elle.

-Et moi la deuxième année, ajouta Scott. Tu t'occupes de Derek ?

Stiles plissa les yeux, comprenant où ils voulaient en venir.

-Vous êtes de sales manipulateurs..., maugréa-t-il.

-À tout à l'heure ! S'exclama Scott d'un air décidé en s'éloignant. Et bonne chance!

-Sandra s'il te plaît, demanda l'hyperactif. On échange?

-Hors de question.

Stiles tenta de protester mais la jeune fille partait déjà et il se retrouva bientôt seul.

Mais dans quelle galère ses traîtres d'amis l'avaient-ils encore fourré?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles se pinça les lèvres.

Déjà une minute entière que Derek et lui se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux. Le silence se faisait pesant.

Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il avait l'impression que les mots lui échappaient dès qu'il entrouvrait la bouche.

-Hum... euh... Je...

Stiles grimaça et se tint dans une position embarrassée.

-On m'a appelé, réussit-il difficilement à articuler. L'équipe chargée de l'enquête a trouvé ton sang sur la batte de Matt. Ils vont l'inculper.

-Et pour les autres ? Questionna Derek.

-Ils peuvent peut-être s'en prendre à eux pour chantage et d'autres choses du même genre si les analyses concernant les lettres donnent quelque chose.

-Et pour Keith?

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Mais pourquoi cette fixette sur Martin? Qu'avait-il de spécial par rapport aux autres?

-Ont-ils quelque chose contre Keith Martin? Insista Derek.

-Non, toujours rien, répondit Stiles en pleine incompréhension.

-Bien, conclut l'aîné qui paraissait soudain presque soulagé.

Il se leva pour quitter la pièce.

-Pourquoi? Demanda le cadet en suivant son ex-petit-ami des yeux alors qu'il passait à côté de lui.

-Quoi, ''pourquoi''? Interrogea Derek en s'arrêtant.

-Pourquoi demandes-tu avec tant d'insistance si Keith est incriminé ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air si soulagé quand je te dis qu'on n'a rien contre lui ? Pourquoi te soucies-tu tant de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver ?

Derek secoua la tête d'un air las, semblant n'attendre de Stiles qu'une seule chose. Qu'il cesse de se poser des questions. Et qu'il cesse d'attendre de lui des réponses. Il fit demi-tour et s'avança de quelques pas jusqu'à se trouver juste face à l'hyperactif.

-Ça ne t'apporterait rien de savoir pourquoi, dit-il en posant doucement sa main sur la joue de Stiles. Enfin si, ça t'apporterait des problèmes. Et je pense que tu en as assez à gérer en ce moment.

Le cadet frémit à ce contact. Fasciné par la sensation, comme un lapin dans la lumière des phares, il buvait ses paroles. Toutes ses questions oubliées.

Il se secoua. C'était le bon moment pour parler d'eux. Il fallait qu'il le fasse maintenant.

-Derek je-

-A demain pour le spectacle, l'interrompit l'aîné. Fais bien attention à toi.

Stiles resta bouche bée alors que Derek s'en allait, sans rien dire de plus ni écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

N'avait-il donc pas compris qu'il voulait lui présenter ses excuses afin de reprendre un nouveau départ ?

Ou alors... il lui en voulait encore pour la photo de Scott ? L'avait-il interrompu pour cette raison?

Ou pire... il ne voulait plus de lui. Mais alors pourquoi se soucier de sa sécurité en lui conseillant de faire attention ?

Ou tout simplement, il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt à lui pardonner. Oui... probablement... Stiles devait attendre. Attendre que Derek fasse le premier pas.

C'était sûrement la meilleure solution... et la seule.

Mais encore fallait-il que Derek se dépêche.

_Le lendemain..._

Le grand jour était arrivé. Des mois qu'ils répétaient pour cette fichue pièce de théâtre et la représentation avait enfin lieu. Une corvée en moins pour tous les élèves de la classe.

Mais aussi un immense moment d'anxiété.

Car malgré les paroles rassurantes de leur professeur principale en début de projet, la notoriété de Stiles et de ses mésaventures avait produit son petit effet. Bien au-delà de toutes les espérances...

Une masse grouillante de spectateurs attendait dans le gymnase, assis, debout, tous tournés vers la scène. Chacun discutant plus fort que son voisin pour parvenir à se faire entendre.

Stiles mordilla le bout de son pouce, la peur au ventre. Il allait bientôt entrer en scène. Juste après l'entracte qui touchait à sa fin. Il ne voulait pas y aller.

Et s'il oubliait son texte? Et s'il se ridiculisait?

En plus, il avait très bien vu son père au premier rang et son trac n'en était que plus envahissant. Paralysé par la peur, jamais il ne parviendrait à jouer devant autant de monde.

-Stiles...

L'hyperactif sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers celui qui l'avait interpellé.

-D- Derek, que-

-Il faut qu'on parle Stiles, annonça l'aîné le regard suppliant. Il faut mettre un terme à cette situation.

-Début du deuxième acte dans une minute ! Annonça Sherry.

-Non Derek, refusa Stiles en reculant. Pas maintenant. C'est pas le moment. Je dois entrer en scène.

L'hyperactif s'éloigna pour se placer derrière le rideau. Sa première apparition dans la pièce était imminente. Il se concentra.

Mais c'était sans tenir compte de l'obstination de l'aîné qui l'attrapa par le bras avant de le tourner de force, face à lui.

-Écoute moi Stiles-

-Non! J'ai dit, pas maintenant !

Derek saisit brusquement ses poignets pour l'empêcher de fuir.

-Lâche-moi! Je ne veux pas t'entendre! Protesta Stiles en se débattant.

-Stiles-

L'hyperactif résista avec plus d'ardeur mais il n'arrivait à rien. Par contre, il ne voulait pas élever la voix, beaucoup trop d'élèves commençaient à s'intéresser à leur altercation.

-Derek, lâche-moi, souffla-t-il à mi-voix, affolé par les regards qui pesaient sur eux avec de plus en plus d'insistance.

Il tira sur ses bras mais Derek le serrait beaucoup trop fort.

-On commence à nous regarder.

Il se sentait au bord de la crise de panique. Maintenant, il croisait le regard de nombreux élèves qui parlaient à voix basse en les observant avec curiosité.

-Je m'en fous Stiles, rétorqua Derek, resserrant sa prise. Je suis désolé Stiles, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi.

Stiles percevait l'intensité du regard qui le fixait mais refusait obstinément d'y répondre. À la place, ses yeux chaviraient entre les gens qui les entouraient.

Il vit Keith le scruter, entouré des membres de sa bande avec lesquels il discutait à voix basse, sans jamais cesser de l'observer.

Stiles sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Perdu. Paniqué. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Pas ici, pas devant eux. Il tenait à sa dernière bribe de fierté.

Mais c'était trop difficile.

-Début de l'acte deux dans trente secondes! S'exclama une voix venant des coulisses.

-Stiles, réponds-moi. Dis quelque chose, l'implora Derek.

-Non, murmura Stiles d'un timbre cassé en se débattant avec encore plus d'aplomb.

-Stiles!

Derek parlait trop fort. Il criait.

-Non! Je peux pas.

-Deuxième acte dans vingt secondes!

-Je t'en supplie, insista Derek en attirant Stiles plus près de lui. Je ne voulais pas te dire ça, je ne savais pas-

Stiles croisa le regard d'Erica qui s'était approchée, intriguée par la foule qui se pressait maintenant tout autour pour assister à la scène qui se jouait là. Pitié, pas ça.

-Tout le monde en place! Lever de rideau dans dix secondes! Claironna Sherry.

-Hale arrête! Ordonna Stiles la voix tremblante de désarroi.

-Je veux une réponse!

-Derek, geignit le cadet dans un sanglot.

Il sentait le monde tourner autour de lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Une lumière vive l'éclaira progressivement sur sa droite et il vit avec horreur à travers ses larmes que les rideaux commençaient à monter.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'affala sur les genoux, les bras toujours prisonniers de ceux de Derek. Des exclamations explosaient ses tympans mais il se concentrait sur sa respiration. Il faisait une crise de panique. Violente, inattendue.

Il entendit sa respiration sifflante et se recroquevilla en avant comme il pouvait, cherchant à se cacher de ceux qui les cernaient.

Une chape de plomb pesait sur ses poumons. Des larmes de souffrance coulaient sur son visage alors qu'il hoquetait douloureusement.

Des bras l'étreignaient. Était-ce Derek? Ou Scott qui passait par là voir ce qu'il se passait?

-Stiles... Stiles! Respire calmement... Je suis là, Stiles...

Une voix de femme. Sa mère.

Il sursauta.

Non, Melissa.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit le visage inquiet de l'infirmière au-dessus de lui.

-Respire calmement, demanda sa tutrice en l'aidant à se redresser. Tout va bien. Je suis là. Ce n'était rien.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux et s'agrippa au pyjama de Melissa.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

Son pyjama?

Son souffle se bloqua sous le choc.

Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il laissa échapper sa respiration laborieuse et Melissa le prit contre elle en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle caressa son dos et ses cheveux doucement en attendant qu'il reprenne un rythme cardiaque plus normal.

Stiles nicha son nez dans l'épaule de l'infirmière et prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

-Je ne veux pas y aller, chuchota Stiles la voix éraillée.

-Où ça?

-Jouer la pièce.

-Mais c'est toi qui voulais-

-J'ai changé d'avis. Ça va être une catastrophe. Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Stiles, tu t'es engagé, lui rappela Melissa fermement. Mène ça jusqu'au bout, c'est toujours important de terminer ce qu'on a commencé.

-Mais-

-Stiles, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tout va bien se passer, le rassura l'infirmière avec conviction. Je serais là si jamais tu as un problème.

L'adolescent ne répondit rien mais son avis n'avait pas changé. Il ne voulait toujours pas y aller.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'oppressait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Cette fois Stiles en était certain, c'était bien le grand jour.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit, il se creusait la tête pour comprendre comment interpréter son cauchemar. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé ainsi de Derek?

Il voulait qu'ils se réconcilient, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais le pourraient ils vraiment? Dans ce rêve, Derek avait passé son temps à le supplier de lui pardonner. Cela signifiait-il que Stiles lui en voulait? Lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir soutenu dans l'épreuve des photos. Lui en voulait d'avoir cru que lui, Stiles, pouvait tailler des pipes à son ami d'enfance.

Le fait que le rêve se soit passé juste avant son entrée en scène, alors que Stiles n'était pas en mesure de lui répondre c'était quoi le sens, là ? Qu'il avait p-

-Stiles, viens mettre ton costume!, l'appela une fille de la mise en scène.

Il sursauta et sortit de ses pensées.

Le spectacle devait continuer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Repoussant le rideau de quelques centimètres, Stiles observa depuis les coulisses si tout se passait bien. Le public était nombreux, mais pas extraordinaire. Il fouilla la foule des yeux jusqu'à trouver son père, au quatrième rang en compagnie de Melissa. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'il avait joué sa première scène. Son regard dériva sur la gauche et il aperçut Peter installé avec Laura au milieu du deuxième rang. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour reconnaître Christopher Argent, au cinquième rang, assis bien loin des Hale, en compagnie d'une femme rousse que Stiles reconnut tout de suite comme étant la mère d'Allison. Elle était plutôt effrayante et correspondait très fidèlement au portrait que Scott lui avait tracé.

Il lâcha le rideau et baissa le regard en s'adossant au mur pour attendre sa prochaine scène. Il resta seul et ne put s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles de nervosité.

L'acte deux était déjà bien entamé, son rêve n'était qu'un rêve.

Il était déçu finalement.

-Je suis maso, marmonna Stiles.

Il aurait voulu que Derek tente quelque chose. Mais ce dernier ne lui avait pas une seule fois adressé la parole.

-Bon sang mais tu veux quoi Stiles, en fait ? Grogna-t-il, en colère contre son incertitude.

En fait, il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant les photos. Il voulait qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau. Et par dessus tout, il voulait qu'il …. qu'il l'aime.

-Pfff...tu changeras jamais mon pauvre Stil-

-Scène sept, le roi, le prince et le conseiller en place! Eh, les deux belles-sœurs! Dégagez la scène!

Stiles sourit, plein d'indulgence envers lui-même et son incurable goût pour le romantisme, puis il se décolla du mur pour se mettre en position. C'était bientôt terminé. Il croisa Derek et soutint son regard. Ce dernier se posta à l'endroit où il devait faire son entrée.

Lydia sortit de scène accompagnée par sa marâtre tandis que le rideau se relevait pour découvrir le nouveau décor.

Derek rompit le contact visuel avec Stiles et commença à jouer sans se soucier du reste.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tous en scène pour les remerciements! Annonça Sherry.

Stiles se retrouva entraîné et suivit le mouvement. Toute l'équipe se bouscula sur l'estrade, ravie et fière d'avoir mené le projet jusqu'à son terme.

Entouré d'une maquilleuse et de Greenberg, Stiles remarqua que tous les autres se tenaient la main pour une dernière révérence et il prit celles de ses voisins.

L'un d'eux avait joué le rôle du roi.

Il remerciait le ciel que ce ne soit pas Matt. L'idée de toucher ce dernier le révulsait totalement.

Après les saluts sous les applaudissements du public, tout le monde put enfin quitter la scène pour se rendre à la buvette.

Stiles avait bien envie de s'éclipser mais il voulait voir Derek avant de s'en aller. Il se redressa pour tenter de l'apercevoir à travers la foule mais ne le distingua nulle part.

Alors, il se leva sur la pointe des pieds, son verre de soda à la main au milieu du groupe des scénaristes. Tandis qu'il tendait le cou et tournait la tête dans toutes les directions, il le repéra enfin qui l'observait depuis l'autre extrémité de la salle.

Derek était accoudé à une table en compagnie de Laura et Peter. Il ne lâchait pas Stiles des yeux. Il le dévorait carrément du regard.

Stiles se sentit fébrile, rien qu'en le voyant ainsi, lui porter autant d'attention. Le monde s'effaça. Seul Derek, qui se leva avant de marcher dans sa direction, existait encore. Ce moment privilégié et intense s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il tressaillit et pivota, l'air absent.

-T'as super bien joué, mon pote. Se réjouit Scott tout sourire. C'était cool. Par contre j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais te bar-

Stiles ne l'écoutait déjà plus car son regard s'était enfui à la recherche de Derek. Hélas ce dernier avait disparu. Peter et Laura étaient encore là, mais aucune trace de son prince... pas toujours charmant.

L'hyperactif baissa les yeux, déçu, et revint à la conversation engagée par son ami.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Quand Scott lâcha enfin Stiles après qu'il se fut changé, ce dernier en profita pour se diriger directement vers la sortie, à la recherche de son obsession du moment. Un beau mec en blouson de cuir, ça pouvait pas disparaître si facilement quand même ?

Rien que pour l'apercevoir de loin, se disait-il.

Il sortit, prit acte de la foule de parents et d'élèves qui s'en allaient et examina les alentours attentivement.

Pas de blouson.

Il chercha alors Laura ou même Peter, mais il ne les aperçut pas non plus. Tant pis.

Il abandonna dans un haussement d'épaule désabusé. Il ne le reverrait pas aujourd'hui.

Ses talons touchèrent terre à nouveau et il soupira tristement, avant qu'un chuintement ne le fasse se retourner.

-Tu as bien joué fiston, le félicita le shérif en lâchant les roues de son fauteuil.

-Merci, répondit Stiles en scrutant instinctivement la foule, conservant encore un vague espoir d'apercevoir une tignasse noire.

-Il n'est plus là, l'informa son père. Je l'ai vu partir tout à l'heure, pendant que tu discutais avec Scott.

Stiles grimaça.

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

Le shérif soupira.

-Oui, c'est ça. Je vais te croire. Il te cherchait tout le temps du regard, lui aussi. Vous devriez vous parler au lieu de jouer au chat et à la souris sans arrêt.

-Je ne cherchais personne moi, rétorqua l'adolescent.

-Certes. Et je suis le Président des États-Unis, répliqua le shérif.

-Ah bon? Je savais pas. Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, ironisa Stiles tentant peu subtilement de détourner la conversation.

Au regard de son père, il comprit que ce dernier lâchait l'affaire pour l'instant, mais que Stiles en entendrait parler prochainement. Décidément, Scott et son père devenaient un mystère - chaque jour plus opaque - pour ce qui concernait sa relation avec Derek. Les deux ne cessaient de l'encourager à retourner lui parler et Stiles ne pigeait toujours pas pourquoi.

Étaient-ils tous les deux tombés sur la tête?

_Le lendemain..._

-Je ne suis pas grabataire, grommela le shérif mécontent, en éloignant de son cou les mains de son fils.

Il resserra lui-même son nœud de cravate et dédaigna l'aide de Stiles qui se contenta de rajuster la sienne en abandonnant l'idée d'aider son père.

Ce dernier ne décolérait pas depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé, la veille, la mort de son collègue. Son humeur était massacrante et un rien l'agaçait. Il semblait en vouloir à la terre entière. Stiles savait que cette rage ne lui était pas destinée. Que les sentiments d'impuissance et d'injustice torturaient abominablement le shérif qui refusait maintenant la moindre marque d'attention. Cette révolte, malheureusement inutile, contre ce sort funeste mettrait quelques jours à s'épuiser. Voire quelques semaines. Et le psychologue ne serait pas de trop. Car, à la révolte, s'ajoutait l'inévitable sentiment de culpabilité.

Cet agent, cet ami, était mort pour lui, en héros. Pour lui sauver la vie.

Et il laissait derrière lui une veuve et un orphelin.

-On peut y aller ? Souffla Stiles qui s'appliquait depuis le matin à mettre en œuvre toute la délicatesse dont il était capable.

-Oui.

L'adolescent tendit les mains pour prendre les poignées du fauteuil de son père mais ce dernier s'acharna sur les roues et s'éloigna sans son aide.

Stiles soupira silencieusement et le suivit.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les funérailles se déroulèrent avec solennité. Les notables de la ville, les employés du commissariat de Beacon Hills, et de nombreux citoyens avaient tenu à venir soutenir la famille du héros qui les avait délivrés de cette menace qu'était Roger Hill.

-... Sans lui... Sans son courage... Je ne serais plus de ce monde aujourd'hui, annonça le shérif à la fin de son discours. Ma dette envers cet homme courageux, envers cet ami fidèle, est infinie. Je...

Il s'arrêta, l'émotion le prenant à la gorge.

-Nous ne devons pas oublier.

Stiles se leva pour rejoindre son père, comprenant rapidement qu'il n'arriverait plus à redescendre de l'estrade sans son aide. Il le raccompagna dans la foule alors qu'un proche ami du défunt montait à son tour dire quelques mots.

Le shérif inspira profondément et son fils lui lança un regard inquiet, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse qui rendrait indispensable un départ prématuré. Il surveillait. Mais il savait que son père tiendrait. Ou qu'il s'épuiserait en s'y contraignant.

Réduit à être un témoin impuissant de sa détresse et de son chagrin, Stiles ne put que poser une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

En retour, le shérif agrippa avec force les doigts de son fils en tremblant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances, déclara Stiles en serrant la main de la veuve.

Il détestait cette phrase qui lui paraissait d'une banalité insupportable. Mais bon dieu, que pouvait-il dire d'autre? La seule fois qu'il avait vu cette femme, c'était le jour du décès. Il aurait voulu lui dire comment il remerciait son mari d'avoir sauvé son père. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il savait ce que c'était que de perdre un être cher. Un être proche. Un être essentiel à votre vie.

Il aurait voulu, mais il n'avait pas osé.

Il avait eu peur de la choquer. De raviver sa douleur en l'arrachant à la routine des déclarations classiques. En la forçant à sortir de son hébétude et de ses remerciements désincarnés.

Il voulait croire qu'il avait bien fait.

Son regard vira à côté de la femme et ses yeux le piquèrent alors qu'il découvrait le petit garçon. Guère plus de huit ans. Presque son âge quand il avait perdu sa mère.

Stiles se demanda s'il ressentait la même chose que lui à la même époque. Seulement, un détail anodin attira ses yeux et il sourit faiblement. Non, il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Il n'était pas seul. Sa mère ne l'avait pas oublié et lui caressait doucement les cheveux en l'embrassant très souvent. Il allait s'en sortir.

Malgré cette pensée fugitive qui l'avait un peu rassuré sur le devenir affectif du petit garçon, le malaise l'envahit. Une bouffée d'émotion le prenant à la gorge.

Il se sentit de nouveau coupable même si rien n'était de sa faute.

Son père avait survécu, mais pas celui de l'enfant..

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Une fois la mise en terre terminée, Stiles décida que c'en était assez pour son père. Il se pencha lentement vers lui pour le sortir le plus doucement possible de son instant de recueillement.

-Je vais te ramener à l'hôpital.

Le shérif serra ses accoudoirs avec force.

-Non. Pas encore. Promène-moi un peu s'il te plaît.

L'adolescent obtempéra et poussa le shérif en silence un long moment jusqu'à un parc. Il évitait les enfants qui couraient en tout sens.

Lorsqu'il remarqua les épaules tremblantes de son père, il s'arrêta près d'un banc.

Voir pleurer un de ses parents est sans doute une des choses les plus inquiétantes pour un enfant. Mais Stiles n'était plus un enfant. Alors, n'écoutant que son instinct, il s'assit près de son père et le serra contre lui avec force.

-Tout est de ma faute, souffla le shérif, les épaules basses et le visage déformé par la détresse. Si je n'avais pas baissé ma garde on n'en serait pas là. Et ce petit aurait encore son père.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tout le monde avait commencé à oublier. Will est mort en faisant son devoir.

-J'aurais dû faire plus attention. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas abandonner... Il voulait les retrouver...

-Retrouver quoi? Interrogea Stiles intrigué.

-Sa famille, soupira le shérif. Sa femme et sa fille. C'est moi qui les ai mises sous protection des témoins. Hill cherchait leur nouvelle identité. Il était persuadé de trouver leur dossier chez moi. Comme si, chez un pauvre shérif local, il pouvait y avoir des dossiers aussi confidentiels. Je crois qu'il avait totalement perdu l'esprit. Bien entendu, je n'ai aucune idée de leur nouvelle identité... Ni de l'État ou même du continent sur lequel elles sont toutes les deux... J'ai essayé de lui expliquer. Seulement il n'a pas voulu m'écouter quand il... Quand il nous a attaqué. J'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'il avait basculé.

Le regard vide, son père poursuivait son récit de cette soirée de massacre, comme s'il y était encore. De son côté, Stiles commençait à mieux comprendre certaines zones d'ombre. Voilà pourquoi Hill était venu dévaliser leur maison une première fois. Pour chercher les dossiers.

-... Il était devenu fou. Complètement fou. Il tirait sans s'arrêter. Il a touché Will, puis moi. Puis j'ai perdu connaissance. J'ai eu de la chance. Beaucoup de chance de m'en sortir...

Stiles soupira d'épuisement et laissa sa joue tomber contre l'épaule de son père. Il ferma les yeux sans le lâcher, s'assurant que oui, il était toujours là. Qu'il s'en était sorti.

C'était terminé. Ils n'étaient plus en danger...

… Enfin plus jusqu'au prochain '' _Roger Hill_ ''...


	69. T'es con mais je suis raide dingue de toi

_Quatre jours plus tard..._

Enfin, la dernière semaine avait fini par arriver.

Après, les vacances d'été s'ouvriraient à tous les élèves, impatients de quitter ces murs, pressés de se libérer de ces espaces confinés.

Stiles, de son côté, avait décidé de se prendre la tête le moins possible. Il ne restait que cette journée de cours avant de quitter le lycée. Il avait hâte de laisser derrière lui le souvenir de cette longue et difficile année. Un peu de distance, du repos - entouré par son père et sa famille - devaient l'aider à retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

Les cours terminés, il resterait toutefois une épreuve... la fête nationale. Ce jour-là, était prévu un déjeuner avec son père chez les McCall. Puis un défilé, auquel il serait obligé de participer, car le shérif avait sollicité son aide pour dépanner un de ses amis. Il n'avait pas osé dire non. Le contrarier le moins possible était désormais sa ligne de conduite. À se demander tout de même, si le shérif n'en profitait pas un peu. Restait plus qu'à souhaiter qu'il avait pas prévu de le déguiser en majorette. Il détestait la couleur de leurs mini-jupes.

Quelle galère...

Stiles soupira. Ce n'était pas tout. Il avait un second problème tout aussi dérangeant.

Le bal de fin d'année.

Lui qui avait décidé de ne plus se prendre la tête, c'était une réussite.

En effet, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, son père et Scott déployaient une énergie considérable à le convaincre d'y participer. Pour lui, c'était hors de question. Le bal était le cinq juillet au soir. Ça repoussait au six le départ chez sa tante alors qu'il avait voulu y aller le plus tôt possible afin d'éviter justement cette épreuve du bal. Une fois de plus, il n'était plus maître de rien.

Côté harcèlement, Scott avait gagné ses galons de professionnel en ce qui concernait ce foutu bal. Des messages incessants. Des plaidoyers tous plus prévisibles les uns que les autres... Stiles n'en pouvait plus.

Le pire était que lorsque, par épuisement sans doute, Scott lui laissait un court répit, son père prenait le relais, dégainant pour l'occasion ses souvenirs de jeunesse. Expliquant que c'était impardonnable de louper une soirée pareille. Qu'on en conservait toute sa vie des souvenirs inoubliables. Les premières danses. Les œillades coquines. Les flirts imprévus. Son premier bal de promo... Fallait surtout pas rater ça... Et bla et bla et bla...

Mon dieu, qu'ils étaient gonflants.

Stiles essayait de conserver son calme et, stoïque, leur répondait inlassablement la même chose.

Il n'avait personne avec qui y aller et refusait de s'y rendre seul. Il n'avait pas envie de danser, ni de draguer, ni de flirter, ni de jeter des œillades coquines. Bref les mondanités, s'il pouvait s'en passer, il ne s'en porterait que mieux.

Alors quelques malheureuses heures de tranquillité lui étaient généreusement accordées jusqu'au premier prétexte venu. Et hop, ils remettaient le couvert.

Presque une semaine qu'ils ne le lâchaient pas au sujet de cette soirée, rendant leurs discussions insupportables.

Ils étaient lourds. Le mot était faible. Ça lui gâchait intégralement chaque moment passé avec eux.

Hélas ce n'était pas tout.

En effet, comme s'il était nécessaire de confirmer qu'un départ en vacances loin de Beacon Hills serait une bénédiction, un dernier problème le taraudait chaque seconde.

Le dernier mais non le moindre.

Sa grande obsession.

Derek Hale.

En permanence Stiles le cherchait, scrutant les environs à la recherche d'une mèche noire, d'un regard vert ou d'un blouson de cuir noir. Et la plupart du temps, il trouvait les trois sans problème. D'autant plus facilement qu'il n'était apparemment pas le seul à chercher. Sinon, comment expliquer que, chaque fois qu'il localisait Derek, ce dernier était justement en train de l'observer?

Stiles avait carrément la sensation que l'objet de son obsession ne le quittait jamais des yeux !

Ils se tournaient autour comme deux boxeurs sur le ring.

Enfin d'après Scott, ils agissaient davantage comme deux animaux en pleine parade amoureuse, ce que Stiles aurait été bien en peine de contredire. Parce que c'était un peu ça. De son côté, c'était même totalement ça. Il le guettait. Il le trouvait. Il faisait mine de rien. Mais il veillait soigneusement à rester dans son champ de vision. Il le surveillait. Il le trouvait, comme toujours, irrésistible, et il en avait ras le bol parce qu'aucun des deux ne semblait décidé à faire le premier pas.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, lui, n'osait pas. Il craignait de se faire jeter. De ne pas savoir gérer les réactions souvent bourrues, parfois maladroites, mais toujours imprévisibles de Derek. Il se méfiait de ses propres réactions, la plupart du temps inappropriées. De sa langue trop prompte à lâcher les mots comme ils venaient, sans réfléchir.

Cette situation lui paraissait d'autant plus inextricable que les rôles s'étaient inversés.

Désormais Derek était seul. Rejeté par son ancienne bande, son attitude demeurait malgré tout inchangée. Son inaltérable air neutre ne quittant que rarement son visage, il mangeait à la même place au réfectoire, s'asseyait en classe au même endroit. On pouvait légitimement se demander si cette nouvelle solitude lui pesait tant que cela. Et pourtant, Stiles était sûr qu'elle lui bouffait la vie. Qu'il en était très malheureux. Il avait vu à quel point Derek pouvait s'attacher à ses amis.

Alors, le garçon s'inquiétait, combien de temps cette posture de défense impassible tiendrait-elle ? Il fallait qu'il se rapproche de lui, qu'il l'aborde enfin pour savoir comment il allait vraiment.

Oui mais... pouvait-il prendre un tel risque ? Derek devait le détester d'avoir foutu la merde dans sa bande au point de la faire imploser puis de l'avoir entraîné à sa suite dans la honte publique, avec l'incident des affiches.

Sans doute. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Stiles était-il son principal centre d'intérêt ? Et ce geste tendre, la veille de la représentation ? Ça faisait six jours maintenant. Et pas d'autres signes, à part ces regards insistants. Qu'attendait-il donc ? Stiles ne pigeait pas.

-Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, se dit-il un peu amer. Le jour où je pigerai quelque chose à ce type...

Il regarda la pendule, elle était arrêtée ou quoi? Plus que trois petites heures et c'étaient les vacances. Il se mordit la lèvre. Malheureusement le problème Derek était toujours entier. Et demain, ils n'auraient plus l'occasion de se croiser au hasard puisqu'il n'y aurait plus cours. Si seulement il pouvait se bouger un petit peu les miches.

Faute de quoi, il faudrait que Stiles se rende chez lui. Mais il était hors de question d'aller sur son territoire.

Alors il devrait se décider à contacter Derek par téléphone. Ben voyons, pour qu'il réponde pas ou pire, qu'il l'envoie se faire foutre.

Quelle dernière option avait-il ? Accepter de plus voir ce mec pendant presque deux mois ? Nul doute que ce serait facile, alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à le quitter des yeux plus de cinq minutes d'affilées.

Bref, si l'autre couillon faisait rien de son côté, ça deviendrait franchement craignos.

Soudain il eut encore plus chaud. Et pourtant, il crevait déjà de chaud. Juste à côté de lui, la seule fenêtre qui refusait de s'ouvrir avait vraisemblablement passé un pacte avec le soleil pour le transformer en grillade. Avec une telle chaleur, pas moyen de rester concentré sur les propositions du prof.

Sans compter que sa tête fourmillait de pensées qui s'entremêlaient joyeusement en une sarabande infernale. Défilé, boire, climatisation, Derek, glace, bal, vacances, chaleur, manger, baignade... ah non, pas baignade. Surtout pas baignade.

Stiles, agacé, plongea son visage entre ses bras dans l'espoir d'échapper un peu aux rayons trop ardents. En vain. Scott à côté soupirait lui aussi toutes les deux secondes, pestant contre la chaleur.

Encore trente minutes de cours avant la pause. Interminable. Impossible à tenir. Une bonne âme allait forcément relier cette chaleur avec un incendie. Elle se dirait qu'il y avait le feu quelque part. Elle déclencherait l'alarme. Allez, bonne âme, aie pitié de nous.

Se redressant en soufflant, il fouilla mécaniquement dans sa poche à la recherche de son téléphone. Il se frappa le front. Roh, mais quelle andouille ! Il l'avait oublié le matin sur la table de la cuisine. Melissa avait prévenu Scott par texto.

Il tenta un instant de s'intéresser au débat proposé par le prof pour occuper cette ultime heure de l'année avec lui. Peine perdue, son esprit dériva de nouveau vers sa relation compliquée avec l'inévitable beau ténébreux, tandis que sa main griffonnait sur un coin de feuille en mode automatique.

-Euh... c'est quoi ? Chuchota Scott en se tournant vers lui, intrigué.

Stiles cligna des yeux en fixant, surpris, ce qu'il venait de dessiner sans en avoir conscience. Pas moins d'une dizaine de fois. Le tatouage de Derek.

-Ben ce sont des tryskèles, marmonna-t-il tristement dans sa barbe.

-J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part, dit Scott tout bas avec une moue de réflexion sur le visage.

Stiles pinça les lèvres et arracha le morceau de feuille qui témoignait de son obsession récurrente. Il ne voulait plus rien voir qui soit en lien avec Derek, de près ou de loin, tant que ce dernier ne serait pas venu le trouver. Pourquoi se torturer ainsi alors que son ex le détestait ?

Scott retourna à son observation béate d'Allison à quelques rangs de là, son habituel sourire niais flottant sur les lèvres. Stiles le regarda avec envie. Il avait bien de la chance.

À cette pensée, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Derek adossé de profil contre le mur. Lui au moins, avait une fenêtre qui s'ouvrait, le veinard. Il paraissait somnoler contre son poing replié et Stiles l'observa avec attention, l'air rêveur. Il était fou pour se trimbaler une veste en cuir noir par un temps pareil. Mais bon, ça ne devrait plus l'étonner. Déjà l'été dernier, il faisait la même chose. Il admira la ligne de son nez et de sa mâchoire. Putain, ce mec était à se damner.

Derek tourna brusquement les yeux dans sa direction, sans aucun autre mouvement de son corps. Stiles sursauta, effrayé et pivota vers sa table.

-Oh putain...

Scott se tourna vers Stiles qui gardait une main contre son cœur.

-Quoi?

La main de l'hyperactif tressauta.

-Je viens de me faire griller et d'avoir à moitié une crise cardiaque.

-Te faire griller? Répéta Scott. De qui tu parles?

-A ton avis, répliqua Stiles, le regard ennuyé.

Le cadet fit un petit signe du pouce vers l'arrière, une interrogation muette sur le visage.

-Ouais. Mais te retourn-

Trop tard. Scott s'était déjà complètement retourné vers Derek et le fixait sans complexe.

-Scott merde, chuchota Stiles énervé. T'es toujours aussi discret toi !

-Il te regarde, commenta Scott subtilement. Vous devriez vraiment parler aujourd'hui. C'est le dernier jour, je te rappelle.

-Je n'ai aucune intention d'aller le voir, répondit Stiles catégorique.

-Bah pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il me déteste et que j'ai pas envie de me faire jeter.

-Quoi? Demanda Scott abasourdi. C'est juste pour ça que tu l'évites? Ça t'a vexé qu'il réagisse mal au truc avec les autres crétins?

-Mais tu m'écoutes oui ou merde? Ce n'est pas une question que je sois vexé ou non mais de lui qui me hait.

-Désolé de te le dire comme ça, mais t'es vachement con, annonça le cadet.

Stiles chercha une réponse blessante mais Scott ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Un mec qui te hait ne te regarde pas toute la journée comme s'il voulait te bouffer tout cru.

-Ah ouais, tout dépend pourquoi il veut me bouffer. Et comment. D'ailleurs peut-être qu'il est devenu cannibale et que c'est comme ça qu'il veut me tuer.

-Dans un de tes gros délires, ouais, sûrement. Non, toi, t'es juste bouché. Et moi, qui lui dis d'attendre que tu arrêtes de faire la gueule, soupira Scott découragé, toujours en murmurant.

-Qu-Qu-Quoi? S'exclama Stiles un peu trop fort.

Quelques regards apathiques se tournèrent une seconde vers lui avant de retourner végéter.

-T'as dit quoi, là ? Tu... Tu lui as...  _parlé_? Chuchota Stiles abasourdi.

-Bah ouais, c'est comme ça qu'on fait des fois entre gens civilisés. En fait, c'est lui qui est venu me voir il y a quelques temps pour parler de toi.

-Derek Hale est venu te parler... à  _toi_  ? Insista l'hyperactif incrédule.

-Tu voulais qu'il parle à qui d'autre? Je suis ton seul ami dans cette classe, et surtout... j'étais un peu concerné.

Stiles eu un tic au coin de la bouche.

-Merci de me rappeler ma solitude.

-Bah, elle va pas durer longtemps ta solitude, si tu te décides à aller lui causer, fit remarquer Scott.

-C'est lui qui me fait la gueule aux dernières nouvelles, pas moi. C'est lui qui m'a quitté.

-Bah justement, il regrette. Toutes ces affiches qui ont surgi comme ça, du jour au lendemain, ça l'a tout de même un peu sonné. Rajoute à ça ce qui s'est passé avec sa bande. Il était un peu paumé, alors il t'a envoyé chier sous le coup de la colère. Mais après, il a commencé à douter en voyant Allison se comporter normalement avec moi. Il était moins certain qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre toi... et moi.

Scott grimaça.

-Tu sais, y en a pas beaucoup qui ont cru à cette histoire. Heureusement, ajouta-t-il.

-Mouais, si tu le dis. Mais en attendant je passe quand même pour une pute, rétorqua Stiles.

-Pas pour la majorité des gens, répliqua Scott.

-Merci, je suis heureux et soulagé de savoir que seulement une minorité d'élèves du lycée croit que je me fais payer pour coucher avec des mecs, ironisa Stiles avec aigreur.

-Mais tu t'en fous de l'avis des connards qui croient ce genre de choses. Tant que ceux qui comptent pour toi savent que c'est faux.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, contra Stiles.

Scott soupira.

-Enfin bref. Que tu ne veuilles plus rester à Beacon Hills ou non ne change rien. Tu dois aller voir Hale et lui parler. Sinon tu vas le regretter toute ta vie. Tu t'imagines passer deux mois comme ça sans que rien n'ait été expliqué entre vous ? Tu sais pas ce qui peut se passer en deux mois.

Le cadet avait l'air parfaitement sérieux mais Stiles le snoba.

-J'ai déjà essayé. Mais il m'a foutu un vent. S'il ne vient pas de lui-même tant pis. Ça voudra dire qu'il n'en a rien à foutre et je me trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre un jour. Qui sait, même pendant les vacances, tiens !

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, t'es totalement accro à ce mec. Bon, sérieusement, s'il vient, est-ce que tu lui laisseras une chance?

-Oui. Mais... euh... je le ferai un peu languir, répliqua-t-il d'un air un peu pincé.

-Un peu? Releva Scott qui, étonnamment, semblait inquiet.

-Bah, maximum une heure si ça peut te rassurer, soupira Stiles qui savait parfaitement qu'il tiendrait beaucoup moins longtemps. Maintenant, lâche-moi, tu veux ?

-Okay. Par contre je te préviens, tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça.

-Mais oui... Mais oui...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles ferma son casier distraitement et sursauta lorsque Scott déboula soudain à côté de lui, hors d'haleine, une mine réjouie collée sur son visage stupide.

-Où t'étais passé ? Interrogea l'aîné en toisant son ami des pieds à la tête, d'un air suspicieux.

-Je devais parler à quelqu'un et vérifier quelque chose, haleta Scott. Dis, tu veux pas qu'on sorte un peu pour la pause? Je veux pas rester coincé à l'intérieur. On étouffe.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-Arge- Allison ne te fait pas la gueule à force de voir que tu passes presque plus de temps avec moi qu'avec elle ?

-Non pas vraiment. Elle dit que c'est normal et que t'as besoin de la compagnie d'un ami en ce moment. En plus, elle a des problèmes familiaux dont elle doit s'occuper sans que j'en sache trop. Du coup, ça l'arrange plutôt, que je sois pas toujours dans ses pattes.

-Ah...

Les deux amis marchèrent d'un pas traînant, accablés par l'atmosphère étouffante, jusqu'au terrain de crosse où ils pourraient être tranquilles pour leur temps libre avant leurs deux dernières heures de l'année avec leur professeur  _préféré_.

-Quand est-ce que Derek est venu te parler de moi pour la première fois, déjà ? Questionna Stiles qui n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir.

-Oh, peu de temps après ta boulette en salle de musique, en début de semaine dernière je dirais.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

-Tellement longtemps? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Et ça veut dire que c'est lui qui t'a dit que Jennifer ne l'intéressait pas?

-Ouais à la première question. Parce que tu n'aurais pas apprécié pour la deuxième. Et, encore oui pour la troisième, même si c'était facile à deviner.

-Au fait, pourquoi il est venu te voir?

-Il voulait s'assurer qu'on n'avait rien fait toi et moi. Au départ, il était venu pour me tabasser et finalement on s'est retrouvés à boire un café ensemble et à parler de toi.

-Et vous avez dit quoi? Demanda Stiles curieux.

-Oh, plein de choses intéressantes. Mais moi, maintenant, j'ai des trucs à faire. Alors pose directement la question au concerné, répondit Scott malicieusement en tenant soudainement son ami par les épaules pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il t'attend avec  _impatience_.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que mijotait son ami que déjà, il avisait la silhouette assise sur les gradins. Blouson en cuir, cheveux noirs, air farouche.

-Okay. Je vois. Je comprends mieux ton expression affairée y a cinq minutes, souffla l'hyperactif. T'as tout manigancé.  _Encore une fois_.

-Ouais, et j'en suis drôlement fier, se réjouit Scott en le poussant dans la direction de Derek qui attendait leur arrivée en observant leur manège. Alors maintenant tu vas me faire plaisir et aller gentiment discuter avec ton _amoureux_.

Stiles roula des yeux en se laissant faire. Il voulait qu'ils parlent, il n'allait pas s'échapper et foutre en l'air l'occasion apportée par Scott sur un plateau. Enfin, sauf si la discussion n'allait pas dans le sens qu'il voulait.

L'hyperactif monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient de Derek et Scott s'éclipsa très vite pour les laisser tous les deux.

Stiles plongea les mains dans ses poches avant de s'asseoir à côté de son ex.

-Bon, tu voulais me parler?

Derek posa ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses pour y prendre appui dans une pose quelque peu résignée et soupira longuement en détournant les yeux vers le terrain de crosse.

-Viens au bal avec moi.

Stiles eut un petit mouvement de recul et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Il venait de dire quoi là?

-Euh... Quoi?

-Accompagne-moi au bal de fin d'année, répéta Derek en tournant la tête vers l'hyperactif.

-Mais... Euh, non, s'exclama Stiles totalement désarçonné par la démarche. Je vais pas aller à ce foutu bal et en plus, je pensais pas une seconde que t'allait me parler de ça.

L'aîné haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être mais moi, j'avais envie d'en parler.

Stiles émit un son agacé. Et voilà, il recommençait. Ce mec avait envie d'un truc et hop, pas de filtre, il faisait comme il avait envie. Et comme par hasard cette envie portait sur ce foutu bal dont on lui rebattait les oreilles depuis une semaine. C'était une malédiction ! C'était un complot.

Il se mit debout, furieux. Déterminé à s'en aller puisque Derek ne voulait que discuter de cette chose insignifiante.

-Quand tu auras décidé de parler de nous, alors viens me voir. Mais pas avant, conclut Stiles en voulant s'éloigner.

Derek se leva d'un bond et attrapa sa main.

-Mais, c'est exactement de ça que je parle, le contredit-il. De  _nous_. De nous...  _ensemble,_  au bal... aux yeux de tous. C'était bien ce que tu voulais, non? Qu'on soit un couple, un vrai ?

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et hésita à se retourner. Pas de doute, c'était une déclaration. Une bouffée de stress lui monta au cerveau. Lui, il voulait une explication, pas une déclaration. Enfin si, bien sûr, il en voulait aussi une, il en rêvait même... mais pas tout de suite. Confus, il prit plusieurs inspirations en cherchant ses mots, en vain. Il ne se retourna pas, craignant de rencontrer ses yeux. Il se sentait incapable d'y résister.

-Je... Euh... Hum... Oui, je le veux, c'est certain... mais... Mais on doit parler avant. Maugréa-t-il la tête basse, le dos un peu voûté.

-Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on est en train de faire, rétorqua Derek. Stiles, s'il te plaît, accompagne-moi là-bas, samedi soir.

Stiles soupira d'exaspération, redressa la tête et tira sur son bras brusquement pour dégager sa main avant de repartir à grands pas sans un regard pour Derek.

-Mais quel chieur, marmonna-t-il.

Il ne comprenait rien à rien ce crétin! Okay, il était bien mignon de lui proposer ça de cette manière, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant. Lui, il voulait mettre les choses à plat.

Si Derek ne voulait rien savoir, c'était tant pis pour lui.

Tant pis pour eux aussi.

Soudain très triste il renifla. C'était aussi tant pis pour Stiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bonnes vacances Stiles, souhaita Sandra en prenant l'hyperactif contre elle. Tu vas me manquer p'tit bonhomme.

-P'tit bonhomme? Réussit à articuler le garçon, à moitié étouffé contre la poitrine de la jeune fille.

-Ben oui, tu es mon p'tit bout, toi. J'espère que tu penseras à moi.

-Bien sûr.

-Et tu m'enverras des nouvelles de ton p'tit couple, hein. Je veux être mise au courant de tout. Et s'il joue au con avec toi, tu m'appelles et je viens lui botter les fesses.

-Okay, okay, merci Sandra.

Elle le lâcha et lui colla sur les deux joues une grosse bise sonore avant de faire un signe à ses amies.

-Allez-y les filles. Il est tout à vous.

-Qu-Quoi?

Stiles n'eut le temps de rien faire que déjà, toute l'équipe de volley, l'assaillait de toutes parts. Il tenta vaguement de protester mais impossible de lutter contre toutes ces filles déchaînées.

-Au secours, Scott!

Seulement celui-ci préférait se gondoler comme une baleine pendant que Stiles était noyé sous les mains baladeuses et les lèvres collantes. En quelques secondes tout fut dit. Il émergea, hagard, alors qu'elles s'en allaient en une joyeuse bande qui disparut sur le parking, non sans lui avoir adressé quelques derniers au-revoir enthousiastes.

-Waouh, murmura Stiles en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, encore hébété par l'attaque dont il venait d'être victime. C'était... violent.

Voyant que Scott n'arrivait pas à lui répondre tellement il se marrait, Stiles afficha une moue boudeuse.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore?

-Mon dieu, tu devrais voir ta tronche!, s'esclaffa Scott. Je dois prendre une photo. Elles t'ont- Elles t'ont-

Il rit de plus belle et Stiles vérifia son reflet dans une vitre.

-Oh non, pesta-t-il.

De petites bouches carmins se croisaient dans tous les sens, un peu partout sur son visage.

-Ah les filles...

Il frotta son front avec vigueur en jurant contre la gente féminine et les fabricants de rouge à lèvres.

-Hahaha, c'est trop drôle. C'est encore pire. T'as tout étalé. T'es totalement ridicule! Commenta Scott en essuyant ses larmes de rire et en se tenant les côtes.

Harris choisit cet instant pour passer à côté d'eux et marqua un temps d'arrêt en arquant un sourcil. Il consacra quelques secondes à observer Stiles qui s'évertuait à faire disparaître les traces de gloss de son visage rouge de honte, avant de reprendre sa route en secouant la tête.

-Vous allez me manquer professeur ! S'écria Stiles, retrouvant un peu d'humour.

L'homme se contenta de répondre par un petit signe de la main.

-Ce ne sera pas réciproque Stilinski.

Le professeur disparut derrière les portes du bâtiment et les deux meilleurs amis échangèrent un regard.

-Il a menti, commenta Scott. J'en mettrai ma main au feu.

-Ouais, moi aussi bizarrement j'ai cette impression, répondit Stiles en souriant doucement.

Comme quoi les choses pouvaient changer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Comment s'est passé ta journée? Demanda le shérif en jetant un regard hargneux à l'assiette de légumes que son fils venait de déposer devant lui.

-Extraordinaire, mâchonna Stiles. Enfin, la fin des cours. Je suis content que ce soit terminé.

-C'était une année difficile, approuva l'aîné.

-C'est le cas de le dire. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait se passer de cette manière.

-Tu es déçu?

-Non, pas vraiment. Répondit Stiles honnêtement. Je ne regrette pas. Mais je m'attendais à ce que ce soit... plus tranquille et moins... éprouvant.

-A quoi t'attendais-tu exactement? Demanda le shérif, curieux d'en savoir plus.

-Oh, à me faire des nouveaux amis, à me trouver une copine, à me réconcilier avec toi, à changer...

-Eh bien jusque là, c'est ce que tu as fait, fit remarquer l'aîné. C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé. Sans doute, pas aussi sereinement que tu l'avais souhaité.

-Sûr. Tout a été tellement compliqué, soupira l'adolescent.

-Mais au final, maintenant que tu as passé toutes ces épreuves, tu ne trouves pas que c'est bien comme ça? Tu as surmonté tous les obstacles qui se sont présentés à toi et tu as donc la vie que tu voulais. Pourquoi ne pas te contenter de ça?

Stiles fronça les sourcils en regardant son père avec attention. Elle était bizarre cette série de phrases. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, là ?

-Ça veut dire quoi ça?

Le shérif haussa les épaules en évitant le regard de son fils.

-Oh... Tu sais... Eh bien...

Scott a cafté, réalisa Stiles en roulant des yeux.

-Bon, arrête de tourner autour du pot. Tu penses que je devrais accepter d'aller au bal avec Derek c'est ça?

-Oui. Évidemment. Vous vous êtes assez cherchés tous les deux, il faut vous décider maintenant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as refusé.

-Primo, parce qu'on part en vacances samedi après-midi juste avant le bal, énuméra Stiles. Et secundo parce qu'avant d'aller au bal avec lui, je veux qu'on parle sérieusement de nous, tous les deux.

-Enfin, Stiles, laisse-vous un peu de temps. Arrête justement de tout compliquer avec des capr... des exigences sans doute prématurées. Il fait le premier pas en t'invitant à une soirée  _publique_. C'est pas rien ce qu'il te propose là ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Les explications viendront en temps voulu, contra le shérif, agacé. Pour l'instant accepte juste de passer une soirée avec lui pour discuter. Peut-être qu'une occasion de parler de ce qui te préoccupe se présentera.

-Pourquoi insistes-tu pour que j'y aille?

-Parce que je trouve dommage que tu te caches derrière ce prétexte parce que tu as peur... peur de quoi d'ailleurs? Du tournant que pourrait prendre votre relation ?

-Parce que toi t'en as pas peur? Répliqua l'adolescent, sur la défensive. Tu vas me dire que ça te dérange pas que je sois... enfin... que j'aime un garçon?

-Mais voyons fiston, je m'en fiche complètement moi, que ce soit un garçon, une fille ou un extra-terrestre, tant que tu es heureux. Et puis, j'ai eu assez de temps pour m'y faire.

Stiles soupira.

-Vraiment ? Contra-t-il, provocateur. Tu t'en fiches alors, que tout le monde sache que je me fais enc-

-Stiles s'il te plaît, demanda le shérif en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis pas dupe de tes provocations faciles. N'essaie pas de changer de sujet. On parle de toi, pas de moi, là.

-Justement j'ai horreur de parler de moi, grommela l'hyperactif.

-Pourtant c'est bien, de temps en temps, de dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur. Et c'est encore mieux de le dire à la personne concernée. C'est toi, justement qui m'a fait comprendre ça. Toi et notre relation.

-Tu penses que je devrais me confier à Derek? T'es sûr de toi, là? Parce que si on parle des affiches, de notre rupture et qu'on se remet ensemble, tu auras Derek Hale comme...  _gendre,_ tu t'en rends bien compte?

-Il ne serait pas un si mauvais gendre que ça, répondit le shérif en haussant les épaules. C'est un très bon parti.

Stiles rit doucement.

-Garde bien ce que tu viens de dire en tête. Pour t'en souvenir, le jour où on viendra t'annoncer qu'on va se marier.

-C'est pas encore gagné, ça...

_Le lendemain..._

Leurs verres levés au milieu de la table du restaurant, les McCall et les Stilinski se sourirent.

-À Melissa pour avoir pris soin de mon insupportable fils pendant près de trois semaines, s'exclama le shérif.

-Hey, c'est pas sympa !

-À la famille ! Souhaita Melissa à son tour.

-À la justice, marmonna Stiles vexé. Justice qui n'est pas présente à cette table apparemment.

-À l'amour ! Conclut Scott en s'esclaffant.

L'hyperactif s'étouffa avec sa boisson et fusilla son ami du regard alors que ce dernier riait à perdre haleine.

-Oui, à l'amour, continua le shérif pensivement. Et surtout aux réconciliations. N'est-ce pas Stiles?

L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel et but son verre cul sec. Ils ne le lâcheraient plus avec ça.

Depuis ce matin, c'était Derek par-ci, le bal par-là. Que des sous-entendus qui surgissaient à tout bout de champ.

-Tu vas voir où je vais la lui mettre sa réconciliation, moi ! Maugréa Stiles dans son verre.

Scott s'étrangla, il fallut lui taper dans le dos.

Les deux adultes affichèrent un air de reproche.

-Stiles... S'il te plaît, soupira le shérif.

-Bah quoi? Demanda l'adolescent en souriant. J'ai rien dit, moi.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-J'ai plus d'air dans mes poumons, souffla Stiles figé, raide comme un piquet, alors que Scott se mordait le poing pour refouler son éclat de rire.

Le shérif sourit en tirant sur le costume de parade que Stiles venait d'enfiler pour participer au défilé de la fête nationale. Pour son malheur, un musicien de la fanfare du commissariat s'était désisté peu de jours auparavant et le shérif avait, d'office, mobilisé son fils pour cette magnifique occasion... de se ridiculiser. C'était bien la seule fois qu'il avait détesté être batteur.

-Tu es très bien là-dedans, complimenta le shérif. Ça te va comme un gant.

-Hmpfff. Un gant drôlement serré alors. Papa, ça fait deux fois que tu veux me faire enfiler des trucs trop ser-

Il s'interrompit soudain, devant Scott qui pouffait déjà et l'air mi figue mi-raisin de son père.

-Euh... Oui, bon. C'est vraiment pas confortable !

-C'est fait pour. Au moins, tu vas apprendre à marcher le dos droit, rétorqua l'aîné. Ça ne peut te faire que du bien. Non, je te promets, tu as très fière allure. Tu me fais honneur, fiston.

Stiles grimaça et bougea les épaules en espérant détendre un peu le tissu épais et amidonné de son uniforme. Il lança un regard mauvais à son ami qui le détaillait, moqueur.

-Je suis sûr que ça plairait à Derek, plaisanta Scott.

Les deux Stilinski levèrent les yeux au ciel et le cadet rit encore plus fort.

-Tu vas le punir, hmm? Insista-t-il.

Stiles pinça les lèvres et donna un coup dans la jambe de son ami avant de sortir de sa chambre la démarche raide et saccadée.

-Haha... On dirait que t'as un balai dans le- Oh... Oh...

Scott mit une main sur sa bouche alors que le shérif lui jetait un regard de désapprobation vaguement offusqué avant de poser son front contre sa main en soupirant.

-Stiles attends moi ! S'exclama Scott, décidé à assister jusqu'au bout au supplice de son ami.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bonjour Jordan, salua le shérif en serrant la main de son collègue. Alors tout est prêt pour le défilé?

-Oui, je crois que tout est en ordre, répondit l'adjoint. Je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier d'avoir proposé la participation de votre fils.

-Je suis certain que Stiles est enchanté de vous rendre ce service. N'est-ce pas fiston?

L'hyperactif plissa les yeux pour seule réponse avec un air mauvais. Le shérif sourit et donna une tape dans le dos de son fils.

-Allez Jordan, je te le confie. Ne me l'abîme pas trop.

Parrish sourit, l'air très concentré. Ça avait l'air d'être drôlement important pour lui, cette démonstration des talents musicaux des policiers de la commune.

-Stiles, on va rejoindre les autres? Demanda-t-il. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut?

-Oui, c'est bon, grogna l'adolescent en le suivant à l'extérieur.

Il consulta une dernière fois son portable et vit qu'un énième message de Derek venait d'arriver. N'allait-il jamais se lasser de lui envoyer la même invitation sans cesse?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Épuisé, Stiles s'affala sur son lit, tout habillé. Il vérifia son portable.

Une dizaine de messages de Derek.

Tous les mêmes.

C'était du harcèlement, pur et dur!

Il les lut en souriant niaisement mais se garda d'y répondre. Derek tournait en boucle sur le sujet du bal? Il était monomaniaque, franchement ! Pourquoi restait-il fixé sur cette idée?

Tant qu'ils n'auraient pas parlé de leur rupture après l'incident des affiches, Stiles n'accepterait rien. Il tenait absolument à sa discussion sérieuse. Les choses devaient être mises à plat, faute de quoi il serait impossible de repartir sur des bases solides.

Stiles se releva pour se déshabiller. Enfin, il allait s'extraire de cet uniforme qui l'avait fait suffoquer toute l'après-midi. Soupirant de soulagement de retrouver son souffle, il laissa tomber sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Il tira sur sa chaussure droite en gémissant et manqua de tomber en arrière lorsque celle-ci libéra son pied gonflé par la chaleur et la station debout prolongée.

Son mouvement brusque lui permit de remarquer un morceau de papier coincé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il s'avança, intrigué, et ouvrit le battant avant de prendre l'enveloppe précautionneusement.

-Une lettre?

Il la tourna dans tous les sens et, même si aucun nom n'y figurait, il sut immédiatement qui en était l'expéditeur.

Il l'ouvrit à la hâte pour lire la proposition de Derek. Toujours la même.

Il soupira avant de rire doucement en se laissant retomber sur le lit, la lettre serrée contre son cœur.

-Quelle midinette je fais ! Se fustigea-t-il attendri.

C'était plus fort que lui. Ce mec le rendait cinglé, mais qu'est ce que c'était bon.


	70. Peter va nous détester

_Le lendemain..._

-Papa, retourne t'asseoir, ordonna Stiles dans un soupir. T'es déjà debout depuis trop longtemps. Oublie pas que tu dois te ménager. Ta jambe est pas encore tout à fait guérie !

-Je fais ce que je veux, rétorqua le shérif, en terminant de plier une chemise qu'il déposa au fond de sa valise avec l'air buté d'un gosse de dix ans.

-Rassure-moi, tu vas pas  _réellement_  emmener cette horreur?

-J' _aime_  cette chemise, répliqua l'aîné. Alors je l'emmène. Et va plutôt t'occuper de tes oignons au lieu de t'occuper des miens.

Stiles haussa les épaules et retourna dans sa chambre. Il fourra en vrac la moitié de sa garde-robe dans sa valise et recouvrit le tout de quelques-uns de ses comics préférés avec d'infinies précaution.

Il fouilla dans ses tiroirs pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié et, en ouvrant celui de son bureau, il tomba sur les restes d'une photo de Claudia. Il marqua une pause dans ses recherches pour réunir les lambeaux de l'image qu'il déposa sur le bureau, non sans avoir nettoyé la place d'un rapide mouvement de bras. Dans ce qu'il venait de balancer par terre il dénicha un bâton de colle et une feuille. Positionner correctement les morceaux sur la page blanche ne lui prit que quelques minutes. Deux visages heureux lui souriaient. Insouciants sur le papier glacé. Il s'empressa d'achever son travail de restauration en les collant du mieux qu'il put. Il contempla son œuvre une seconde puis jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur les murs de sa chambre. Un espace libre, au-dessus de sa table de nuit semblait prêt à accueillir ce petit morceau de son enfance.

Fouinant dans son capharnaüm il dégota une punaise et fixa la photo sur le mur, tout près de la tête de son lit.

Stiles recula pour observer le résultat final et inspira d'un air fier. C'était parfait.

Presque un an qu'il devait s'en occuper et aujourd'hui c'était fait.

Moins d'une année s'était écoulée depuis qu'il était revenu à Beacon Hills et il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu une vie entière. Il s'était fait des amis, des ennemis, avait noué des liens, forts ou non. Avec le recul, il pouvait dire que cette période avait été autant douloureuse que surprenante ou passionnante.

-Stiles!

-Quoi?

-Viens voir j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, précisa le shérif depuis le rez de chaussée.

Stiles jeta ses maillots de bain dans la valise qu'il referma d'un coup sec avant de s'asseoir dessus pour réussir à faire coulisser la fermeture éclair. Il souffla de soulagement en descendant. Un pas de plus vers le départ.

-Tu veux que je descende ta valise aussi? proposa l'adolescent à son père, tandis qu'il stockait la sienne dans l'entrée.

-On s'en occupera plus tard. Viens par-là, demanda le shérif depuis le salon.

Stiles rejoignit son père en soupirant et le retrouva assis face à la fenêtre, un livre sur ses genoux.

L'hyperactif s'approcha curieux et observa par-dessus l'épaule du shérif.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Mon album photo du lycée, informa l'aîné. Regarde.

Stiles s'assit à côté de lui.

-Wow, on dirait moi! Putain, tu me ressembles grave.

-Stiles... ton langage ! Et oui, c'est vrai... quoique ce soit un peu le contraire non ?

-Héhé, wow mais, c'est quoi cette tronche qu'il a ce mec franchement?

-Hernandez ? Oui, il était un peu spécial, concéda le shérif. Mais regarde ici.

-C'est Melissa? Whaou, qu'est ce qu'elle était jeun- Enfin elle l'est toujours, se reprit Stiles en se mordant la lèvre.

Le shérif rit un peu avant de pointer un autre visage.

-Tiens, et ici, c'est la mère de Derek.

-Elle était vachement belle!

-Elle avait beaucoup de succès. Mais bon, c'était une solitaire. Je n'ai jamais bien réussi à la cerner.

-Et ici? C'est qui?

-Nathalie Martin.

-Vous étiez tous ensemble ou quoi? J'ai l'impression de retrouver ma classe, des siècles en arrière.

-Merci beaucoup pour cette remarque délicate, plaisanta le shérif faussement vexé. Et, maintenant regarde par ici.

-Maman !? Elle avait l'air si heureuse, murmura Stiles pensif.

-Elle a toujours été douée pour le bonheur. C'était une de ses plus grandes qualités.

Le shérif tourna la page et Stiles examina avec attention et surprise la nouvelle photographie.

-Notre bal de promo, expliqua l'aîné.

Stiles poussa une plainte excédée. Encore ça? Alors c'était pour en arriver là, le coup de l'album de souvenirs !

-Regarde comme on était heureux, souffla le shérif en souriant rêveusement.

L'adolescent caressa le papier glacé au niveau du visage de sa mère.

-Elle était belle...

-Oui, la plus belle fille de la ville. Enfin ex-æquo avec Talia Hale d'après la plupart des garçons.

Ils contemplèrent encore un moment les visages souriants avant que Stiles n'émette un son ennuyé.

-Ça serait tellement plus simple si j'étais une fille, commenta-t-il avec une moue pensive.

Le shérif tourna un regard choqué vers lui.

-Ne me dis quand même pas que tu envisages le changement de sexe?

-Eeeeh! T'es fou toi? Je tiens trop à mes bijoux de famille!

-Ouf, tu me rassures!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Ils passèrent une grande partie de la matinée à regarder des photos en partageant des anecdotes. Cette petite pause agréable avait fait du bien à Stiles qui achevait la vaisselle en repensant à tout ce que son père lui avait raconté sur son couple. Ça faisait plaisir de pouvoir parler de choses de ce genre maintenant.

L'adolescent rangea son torchon dans un coin et pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air perplexe en voyant une enveloppe sur le micro-onde. Il la prit et l'ouvrit.

-Ah les billets..., comprit-il en sortant les deux bandes de papier.

Il les observa plus attentivement, comme poussé par un pressentiment et fronça les sourcils.

-Papa? Appela-t-il. Y a un problème avec nos billets d'avion.

-Mais non, le rassura le shérif. J'ai vérifié.

-Si je t'assure, insista Stiles. Le départ est indiqué pour demain après-midi et pas pour ce soir!

-Oui, je le sais bien. Mais reconnaît que ce ne serait pas très pratique de partir cette après-midi alors que ton bal est ce soir.

-Papa! Cria l'adolescent en roulant des yeux. J'irai pas!

-Oh que si, tu iras, ça je te le garantis!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu peux aller ouvrir Stiles? Demanda le shérif, assis à la table de la cuisine, le nez dans la paperasse.

L'hyperactif descendit rapidement et ouvrit la porte d'entrée brusquement.

-Salut! S'exclama le nouveau venu avec un grand sourire.

Stiles interrogea Scott du regard alors que ce dernier lui présentait fièrement une housse à smoking.

-Ta-daaa!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi? T'as plus de quoi prendre une douche chez toi? Pourquoi tu viens te changer chez moi !

-Pffff... t'es complètement à côté de la plaque sur ce coup. C'est pas  _mon_  costume, rétorqua Scott en poussant son hôte pour entrer. Je pourrais jamais m'offrir un smoking sur-mesure moi. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre ado, fauché comme les blés.

-Mais alors il est à qui?

-Bah, c'est le tien bouffon! Il te faudra bien quelque chose à te mettre sur le dos ce soir, tu vas pas y aller à poil, si ? S'amusa le cadet, en s'engageant tout naturellement dans les escaliers comme s'il était chez lui.

-Stop ! Je veux pas ! Et elles viennent d'où ces fringues en plus?

-Du plus grand tailleur de Californie, se réjouit Scott enthousiaste. Ça a dû coûter les yeux de la tête.

-Papa! S'écria Stiles. C'est quoi ce bordel? T'es complètement fou... Pourquoi tu m'as acheté ça?

-Je n'ai rien acheté du tout, moi, commenta le shérif calmement en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine.

-Il vient d'où ce truc alors? S'énervait Stiles en pointant le vêtement du doigt.

-Ton cavalier tenait sans doute à ce que tu sois le plus beau ce soir, informa Scott. J'ai bien essayé de le persuader de te prendre une robe, mais bizarrement il a refusé.

-Mon cavalier? Me dis pas que Derek m'a acheté ça!

-Je ne le dirai pas dans ce cas. Bon, on va te préparer? Allez, à la douche petit malpropre!

-Non!

Scott poussa Stiles dans les escaliers et l'obligea à monter les marches.

-Ce soir tu seras le plus beau pour aller danser, chantonna le cadet en se dandinant.

-Argh lâche-moi!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Sors de là ! Ordonna Scott. Allez mon frère, montre-moi le résultat!

-T'es plus mon frère sale traître! S'écria Stiles depuis l'intérieur de la salle de bain. En plus, je vois bien que vous êtes tous complices et ça m'énerve!

-Personnellement, je n'ai fait que donner ma bénédiction à Derek, répondit le shérif. J'ai bien essayé de refuser le costume, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix après le passage de son oncle. Il sait être très persuasif cet homme, quand il veut.

-Bah ! Eh bien moi, ça me gêne, dit Stiles. Ce truc, c'est du grand luxe. Ça doit coûter la peau du cul. Et puis, comment il a eu mes mensurations?

-Euh... Eh bien j'ai réussi à récupérer celles qu'Allison a prises pour le spectacle. Avoua Scott dont la voix trahissait le trouble.

Il hésitait clairement entre la fierté et l'embarras.

-Ah, d'accord ! On peut dire que tu t'es pas investi à moitié. C'est plus de la complicité, c'est de la haute trahison ! Pestait la voix étouffée de Stiles à travers la porte.

-Bon, s'il te plaît, tu pourrais sortir que je vois à quoi tu ressembles? Il faut vraiment que je rentre chez moi pour me préparer aussi.

Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois et déverrouilla la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand.

-Whaou...

Le shérif admira son fils avec un air appréciateur.

-Je pense que ça va lui plaire. Tu es absolument magnifique, fiston.

L'hyperactif croisa les bras en rougissant et fixa un point imaginaire sur le plancher pour ne pas avoir à croiser les regards moqueurs mais plutôt admiratifs des deux autres.

-Il a bien choisi dis donc, commenta Scott en s'approchant pour vérifier les détails. Et son tailleur est doué, ça m'a l'air d'aller parfaitement sans avoir besoin de faire de retouches. Ça vaut mieux note bien, vu que c'est ce soir qu'il te sort...le grand jeu. Bon, maintenant que j'ai mené ma mission à son terme, je vais y aller, avant d'être vraiment à la bourre.

Scott dévala les escaliers sans attendre plus longtemps.

-Hey, mais attends! Voulut l'arrêter Stiles.

-Garde ta salive pour parler avec Derek ! Je veux que vous soyez réconciliés avant la fin de soirée!

La porte d'entrée claqua et les deux Stilinski se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée de ton petit-copain, dit le shérif en souriant.

-Finalement vous avez réussi à m'obliger à y aller, soupira Stiles autant amusé qu'ennuyé.

-Tu n'avais aucune chance, le réconforta l'aîné. Nous étions trop nombreux et trop déterminés pour que tu puisses lutter. Mais je suis sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas.

-Je l'espère bien! Sinon je te préviens, je vais te pourrir les vacances ! Menaça l'hyperactif en souriant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte d'entrée, Stiles se frotta vivement le visage des deux mains en soufflant pour essayer d'évacuer la pression et le trac. Il entendit son père ouvrir à Derek et le saluer joyeusement. Quand la voix grave de son cavalier parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, il sentit son cœur faire une embardée. Il avait hâte d'être à cette soirée, autant qu'il l'appréhendait. Perfection ou désastre, deux conclusions possibles à cette journée, et pas de demi-mesure.

-Stiles descends, tu veux? Héla le shérif.

L'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration, ajusta ses manches avant de rejoindre son père et Derek.

Dès qu'il aperçut ce dernier, il crut qu'il allait avoir un orgasme. Qualifier de sublime le mec qui se tenait à côté de son père, était un euphémisme. Il rougit brusquement et loupa la dernière marche avant de se rattraper in extremis à la rampe.

-Je vois que la vue te plaît, remarqua le shérif puis, observant Derek avec les yeux plissés. Tu feras attention à lui ce soir, compris?

Le nouveau venu hocha silencieusement la tête sans quitter une seule seconde le cadet des yeux.

-Allez, vous devriez y aller avant que la fête ne se termine sans vous. Conclut le shérif d'un ton bourru.

Derek lui serra la main et Stiles le suivit en jetant un dernier regard de reproche à son père.

Mais comment allait-il s'en sortir?

Une fois dehors, il pila net en voyant avec quoi son cavalier était venu le chercher.

-Sérieusement?

Pour toute réponse Derek lui ouvrit la portière avec un petit sourire en coin.

L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le trajet en Camaro fut silencieux. Aucun n'osait engager la conversation.

Stiles se disait que la fête allait être '' _merveilleuse_ '' si ça continuait ainsi.

-Stiles je-

-Non, répondit le cadet vexé. C'est pas en faisant le beau que tu vas obtenir quoi que ce soit.

Il croisa les bras. Il parlait du costume mais aussi de la Camaro rutilante. Il espérait l'acheter ou quoi ? En tout cas, voilà l'impression que ça lui avait fait. Et c'était plutôt désagréable.

Derek ne répondit pas mais parut attristé par la remarque.

-Désolé. Je ne pensais pas mal faire.

Stiles le regarda du coin de l'œil et fut touché en le voyant tenter de faire de son mieux. Enfin ce que Derek pensait être le mieux.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Lors de leur arrivée au lycée, de nombreux regards se dirigèrent vers eux.

Derek sortit de la Camaro et en fit le tour avec l'intention manifeste d'ouvrir la portière à Stiles. Hélas, ce dernier le devança et manqua d'éborgner son chauffeur. Ce qui, soyons honnête, eut été un pur gâchis.

Stiles faisait l'enfant capricieux, il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait au moins se venger un tout petit peu après ce que Derek lui avait fait subir. Ben oui, quoi ! Ce dernier aurait pu attendre moins longtemps pour tenter de lui parler au lieu de le faire mariner comme ça ! Faire jouer les entremetteuses à Scott, ça méritait une petite sanction, non ?

Bon, c'était certain, il céderait pendant la soirée. Surtout si le top model qui lui servait de cavalier continuait à se montrer si attentionné.

Derek lui tendit son bras avec espoir. Stiles vit dans ses yeux qu'il était résigné à s'en prendre plein la gueule mais qu'il guettait la moindre ouverture. Il se sentit faiblir devant ce magnifique Apollon qui ne demandait qu'un petit oui de sa part et, bon prince, il accepta le bras mis à sa disposition.

Il s'y accrocha doucement, posant sa main sur celle de Derek, délicatement. Les yeux de ce dernier s'illuminèrent un instant alors que le reste de son visage restait toujours parfaitement stoïque, ne laissant passer aucune émotion. Mais ça suffisait à Stiles. Il était habitué. Même s'il avait hâte qu'ils soient seuls pour revoir un Derek enfin expressif.

Le couple avança jusqu'à l'entrée, suivant la musique et les jeux de lumière qui s'échappaient du gymnase. Apparemment ils formaient un beau couple, si on se fiait aux expressions ébahies des demoiselles et aux regards peu amènes de leurs accompagnateurs. Chemin faisant ils croisèrent Boyd, Erica et Isaac en pleine conversation. Le premier les repéra puis en informa ses deux amis. Les trois se retournèrent vers eux.

Erica paraissait prête à commettre un meurtre.

Stiles voulut enlever son bras de celui de Derek mais ce dernier le retint sans un mot et le tira vers l'intérieur où ils découvrirent une foule grouillante qui dansait ou prenait d'assaut la buvette.

-M'accordes-tu cette danse? Demanda Derek, d'un ton un tantinet compassé, guettant sa réaction du coin de l'œil.

Stiles haussa les épaules en roulant des yeux et prit la main de son cavalier.

À peine avaient-ils esquissé un pas vers la piste qu'un slow commençait.

Stiles tourna vivement son visage vers le responsable de la musique et arqua un sourcil en découvrant un Scott ravi, à côté de Jessy. Son ami levait le pouce dans sa direction. Stiles secoua la tête l'air vaincu et se laissa guider par Derek au milieu de la foule des danseurs.

Parvenus au centre de la piste, ce dernier posa ses mains sur la taille de Stiles qui hésita avant de glisser les siennes autour de sa nuque tout en s'appliquant à éviter son regard.

Ils dansèrent en silence pendant un moment, Stiles soupirant de lassitude et Derek gardant une certaine raideur, redoutant de faire un faux pas. Au sens propre comme au figuré.

Se rendant compte du malaise grandissant, Stiles se sentit d'humeur indulgente et se détendit, posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son cavalier et fermant les yeux.

-Stiles...

Le concerné leva les yeux vers ceux de Derek.

-Je suis...

Et là, soudainement, la musique bascula sur un gros hit électro qui défonçait les tympans et annihilait tout espoir de dialogue sans risquer de se déchirer les cordes vocales.

Le couple sursauta, Stiles se tournant scandalisé vers Scott et Jessy. Sauf que... ce n'était plus Scott et Jessy, mais un mec en lunettes noires et à la tignasse peroxydée qui s'échappait en vrac d'un couvre-chef qu'on avait du mal à qualifier de chapeau. Le mec s'excitait comme un malade sur ce qui devait être son matos de DJ. Le coup d'état musical de Scott venait de se barrer en sucette.

Encore une occasion de discuter partie en fumée.

Impossible en effet d'avoir une conversation dans ces conditions.

Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la piste de danse lorsque Stiles marqua un temps d'arrêt en croisant un regard en dehors de la foule.

Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

Keith.

Le seul de cette bande de connards qui s'en soit sorti blanc comme neige aux yeux des autorités à l'issue du procès qui avait eu lieu beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu.

Et ce type allait lui causer des problèmes. Encore. Il le sentait. Son cœur s'affola.

Derek remarqua son trouble et plissa les yeux méchamment en direction de Keith dès qu'il eut identifié la cause de son malaise.

-Reste ici, ordonna-t-il en s'éloignant pour rejoindre le cousin de Lydia.

Stiles, malgré l'avertissement, s'approcha pour garder les deux garçons dans son champ de vision. Toutefois, il s'arrêta à une distance qu'il jugea raisonnable.

Derek ne semblait pas d'excellente humeur. Il paraissait positivement furieux. Les coups pourraient bien pleuvoir dans la seconde.

L'hyperactif frémit de colère en avisant le petit rictus narquois de Keith avant qu'il ne regarde dans sa direction et que Derek ne lève le poing, prêt à lui faire ravaler ce sourire.

Seulement, ledit poing fut arrêté en plein vol par le coach qui affichait une franche désapprobation. Pour être précis, il semblait très en colère. Il emmena plus loin son élève vindicatif pour lui remonter les bretelles pendant que Keith en profitait pour s'éclipser.

Et merde, ça craignait.

Ça craignait parce que ce salopard se dirigeait droit sur Stiles qui ne savait que faire.

Lorsque Martin fut assez près, il attrapa l'hyperactif par le bras et le traîna au milieu des danseurs. Stiles entrevit Scott, clairement inquiet, mais hélas, il le perdit bientôt de vue.

Keith le fit brusquement tourner sur lui-même pour saisir sa main dans la sienne tandis que de l'autre il enserrait sa taille, puis il s'intégra à la masse des danseurs l'entraînant sur un rythme lent.

-Tu sais, Stilinski, tu n'aurais pas dû t'attaquer à un plus gros poisson que toi. Tu vas le regretter.

Stiles montra les dents en grognant et écrasa férocement le pied du garçon du talon de sa chaussure.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur? Cracha-t-il haineux. T'es seul. T'as plus personne. Tu ne peux plus rien contre moi. En plus, tout le monde t'a à l'œil.

Vu de l'extérieur le spectacle devait être étrange. Deux ennemis qui dansaient ensembles. Sauf que c'était loin d'être l'amour fou.

-J'ai été innocenté, rétorqua Keith d'une voix basse en serrant douloureusement les doigts de Stiles. Je suis un élève comme les autres maintenant. Ils vont tous oublier.

-Tu crois ça? T'as de l'espoir. Tu seras un paria. De toute façon, maintenant tu ne peux plus rien me faire.

-Oh si, je peux te faire des choses que tu n'imagines même pas. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Mais je te préviens tout de suite. Tu t'approches encore une fois, une seule petite fois de Lydia, et je te tue. Mais avant ça, je te défigurerai tellement que même ton connard de père ne te reconnaîtra plus.

Devant la violence de la menace, le souffle de Stiles se coupa dans sa gorge et il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre par une pique. Mais rien ne sortit.

Ce psychopathe était au courant pour Lydia et lui?

-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es fourré, pauvre crétin. Continua Keith. Tu es dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Je n'aurai même pas besoin de lever le petit doigt pour que tu t'écroules.

Il attira brutalement Stiles contre lui pour entraver le moindre de ses mouvements et amena sa bouche tout près de son oreille.

-Une dernière chose... Si ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de ton cas, te fais pas de bile, ton petit copain s'en occupera à ma place, susurra Keith alors que sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse. Tous ceux qui s'intéressent de trop près à la famille Hale s'attirent des problèmes. Des problèmes très graves. Et pas qu'avec eux. Les Argent s'invitent généralement à la fête.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux choqués avant de se sentir brusquement tiré en arrière. Derek fit barrage entre eux deux alors que Scott l'éloignait.

-Ça va? S'enquit ce dernier inquiet en examinant attentivement Stiles sous toutes les coutures.

L'hyperactif, livide et sans voix, hocha la tête en fixant le dos de Derek. Keith lui fit alors un clin d'œil, par-dessus l'épaule de son amant, avant de disparaître entre les lycéens.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? Insista Scott. T'es tout blanc.

-C'est rien, le rassura Stiles en faisant un signe de la main pour balayer le sujet.

Il avait envie de gerber, mais tout était pour le mieux...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Après l'incident «  _Keith_  », Stiles avait été accaparé par Scott qui n'osait plus le lâcher. En ce moment-même, les deux meilleurs amis squattaient la buvette, observant en silence la foule de danseurs.

-Comment ça se passe avec Derek? L'idée du slow, c'était de moi. C'était cool hein? La danse, ça rapproche.

-Je m'en suis un peu douté que c'était une de tes brillantes idées. Je t'ai vu près des platines. C'était sympa, mais ce n'est vraiment ni mon truc ni le sien. Sinon, comment ça se passe ? Eh bien, ça se passe pas trop. Parce que là, justement c'est pas avec lui que je suis, mais avec toi, vu que tu me tiens la jambe depuis que ce connard de Keith est venu foutre sa merde. Ce qui fait qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter. Enfin bon, je vais pas m'en plaindre. Je ne supporte pas le silence de Derek depuis notre arrivée. Il est complètement coincé ce soir.

Scott le regarda bizarrement.

-Bah évidemment. C'est parce qu'il ne sait pas par quel bout te prendre. T'as vu un peu comme t'es lunatique? On peut jamais prévoir tes réactions et on comprend jamais ton fonctionnement. Ce soir, il fait juste profil bas en attendant que tu daignes lui faire un signe encourageant.

Il se pencha vers Stiles pour une confidence en regardant Derek qui observait pensivement la piste de danse un peu plus loin, assis tout seul dans les gradins.

-Putain Stiles, arrête d'être aveugle ou de jouer au con. J'ai jamais rencontré un mec aussi accro. Vrai. Je l'ai testé pour savoir jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller pour que vous soyez ensemble et ça fait presque peur. Je suis sûr qu'il supporterait de faire le bon toutou pendant des mois, même si tu le traitais comme de la merde. Et ça, juste pour que tu lui cèdes rien qu'un sourire !

Il se redressa, les mains ouvertes tournées vers le haut avec l'air excédé de celui qui te démontre une évidence.

-Il est pire qu'accro ce gars. Il est amoureux, mec. Conclut-il.

Scott quitta Derek des yeux alors que Stiles, lui, continuait de l'observer.

-Et il n'est pas le seul, ajouta le cadet.

Stiles se plaisait à contempler Derek de loin. Déjà parce qu'il en avait envie, mais aussi pour ne pas affronter les yeux graves de son meilleur ami.

-Tu l'aimes Stiles. Il faut que tu le lui dises. C'est pas possible de vous gâcher la vie comme ça.

Le visage de Stiles n'exprimait plus aucune émotion. Il savait que Scott disait la vérité.

Le garçon serra son gobelet en plastique et, avant de le réduire en miettes, en but le contenu d'un seul coup, pour se donner du courage. Puis il fonça dans la direction de Derek d'un pas décidé. Le bruit de ses pas dut arriver aux oreilles de l'aîné car celui-ci se tourna dans sa direction. Il l'observa sans bouger et Stiles pila juste devant lui.

Derek resta assis, attendant la suite. Circonspect.

-On sort? J'ai trop chaud ici.

Il ne mentait pas. Mais ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Pour qu'ils retrouvent un semblant d'intimité.

Ils descendirent les gradins. Scott les surveillait de loin et son expression réjouie agaça Stiles qui le fusilla du regard.

L'hyperactif ôta sa veste de costard en raison de la chaleur et la balança sur son épaule. Il se demandait bien comment Derek faisait pour garder la sienne, alors qu'en temps normal son corps dégageait autant de calories qu'une bouillotte. Évidemment, en conservant sur lui le haut de son smoking, ce mec avait la classe. Bah, ça changeait pas beaucoup. Même à poil, en string fluo à paillettes, il aurait encore la classe. Quoique... faudrait que Stiles vérifie. Il eut un petit rire satisfait devant cette vision saugrenue... mais pas le moins du monde désagréable.

Dehors, la musique de la fête était assourdie et ils n'étaient éclairés que par les lumières fluctuantes qui traversaient les fenêtres du gymnase. Ce changement était le bienvenu.

Ils marchèrent sans but dans le campus, croisant quelques couples - cachés dans des coins sombres - qui se bécotaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Stiles lança des regards incertains à Derek qui paraissait s'en foutre royalement. Il les regardait de la même manière qu'il aurait regardé un arbre dans une forêt. Non, à vrai dire un arbre l'aurait sans doute intéressé davantage. Déjà il aurait pu - par exemple - plaquer Stiles contre le tronc... Utilisation  _très_  intéressante. Mais plus prosaïquement, l'arbre, il aurait pu tout simplement s'y adosser. Ou il l'aurait escaladé. Les couples ne présentaient pas tous ces attraits indiscutables...

Ils approchèrent du terrain de crosse et Stiles se demanda jusqu'où ils seraient capables d'aller, comme ça, sans dire le moindre mot. Pour lui, bavard invétéré, ce silence prolongé était difficilement concevable.

Maintenant, la musique du bal leur parvenait à peine. Ils devaient bien s'amuser là-bas.

L'hyperactif inspira profondément et s'arrêta subitement. Ils étaient assez isolés désormais.

-Pardonne-moi.

Le garçon sursauta. Il s'était tellement habitué au silence que la voix de Derek l'avait surpris. Il leva les yeux vers lui.

-Oui, pardonne-moi s'il te plaît. Je n'ai même pas essayé de comprendre ce qui se passait avec cette histoire de photos. J'ai tout de suite douté de toi, je l'avoue. On peut pas excuser facilement ce manque de confiance. Alors, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles et je te demande de me pardonner. Ou au moins que tu essaies.

Stiles voulut parler mais Derek l'arrêta d'un geste. Le garçon resta prostré, la bouche ouverte. Il se demanda si on n'avait pas procédé à une substitution... ou bien ce mec avait bu un truc chelou... C'était pas possible que ce soit le même Derek mutique que tout à l'heure, là ? Il avait avalé un Stiles pour devenir aussi prolixe ? Peut-être que tous ces mots s'étaient entassés dans sa tête et soudain, quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait fait lâcher les digues...

-J'ai aussi conscience que, cette année, depuis la rentrée de septembre, j'ai été particulièrement salaud et injuste avec toi, des fois sans aucune raison. Quoique sur le moment, moi, j'avais tout un tas de bonnes raisons. Par contre toi, tu pouvais pas le deviner et en plus, elles étaient peut-être même pas valables. Je sais pas si ça peut arranger les choses de te dire ça, mais à chaque fois ça me torturait de te faire vivre toutes ces merdes, au point de croire que j'allais en devenir cinglé. Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé. Ma seule excuse serait que, malgré les apparences, je peux aussi être perdu, blessé et que je sais jamais comment gérer mes frustrations. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir tout effacer et recommencer à zéro... mais c'est impossible...

Il avait lâché les mots d'une seule traite, sans donner l'impression de respirer.

Stiles baissa les yeux. Oui, c'était impossible de tout effacer. Par contre lui, il avait le pouvoir de faire renaître leur histoire... ou non. Leur avenir commun était suspendu à sa décision. Et il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait.

Devait-il vraiment leur accorder une nouvelle chance?

Derek reprit la parole, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

-Tu sais, je ne te comprends pas toujours. Et là, je me demande si tu vas me répondre un jour, dit-il en fixant un point imaginaire près de l'épaule de Stiles. Alors, quitte à me prendre un râteau, autant que ce soit la totale.

Il récupéra quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, un paquet cadeau bleu, élégamment entouré d'un ruban argenté.

-Je n'ai pas pu te le donner à ton anniversaire et j'ai pensé que ce serait peut-être la dernière occasion ce soir alors...

Il tendit le présent, mais Stiles ne fit pas le moindre geste pour le prendre.

-S'il te plaît... Prends-le...

L'aîné resta le bras tendu alors que Stiles était figé sur place. Ce dernier le vit incliner la tête, l'air malheureux, alors qu'il persistait à lui présenter son cadeau.

Derek était complètement sous pression. Stiles le sentait. Et il savait qu'à cet instant il tenait son cœur entre ses doigts... Mais le sien également.

Alors il prit le cadeau. Derek releva des yeux pleins d'espoirs.

Mais Stiles n'ouvrit pas le paquet.

À la place, il se jeta dans les bras de son amant qui le réceptionna, abasourdi.

Stiles avait lâché prise.

Il se lova contre la poitrine de Derek, sentant leurs cœurs palpiter à cent à l'heure. L'un contre l'autre. Puis deux bras se refermèrent enfin sur ses épaules, le serrant convulsivement tandis qu'un souffle rapide et chaud se perdait dans ses cheveux.

-Derek... Tu sais... On s'est rencontrés un mercredi...

L'hyperactif entendit presque le cerveau de son cavalier se mettre en marche pour décrypter le sens caché de cette phrase. Il eut la certitude qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Comme d'habitude. Il sourit doucement.

-Oui, je m'en rappelle. Pourquoi?

-Statistiquement, c'est le meilleur jour pour rencontrer le grand amour.

Il entendit un reniflement amusé.

-Apparemment pour une fois, une de tes enquêtes ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

-Cool que ce soit celle-là, se réjouit Stiles.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, le terme « _grand amour_ » ne venait pas de coller une crise d'urticaire à son mec. Mieux, il avait validé! Fallait fêter la nouvelle.

Son nez quitta le col du costume de Derek qui, au passage, sentait sacrément bon et il leva la tête pour embrasser délicatement son petit-ami sur le coin des lèvres. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite en besogne non plus, ça faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils étaient réconciliés.

Son cavalier répondit par un simple petit baiser distrait tandis que son pouce droit suivait doucement la courbe de la mâchoire de Stiles. Derek affichait l'air pensif et hésitant du mec qui sait qu'il va dire une connerie mais qui a très envie de la dire. Qui peut carrément pas s'en empêcher. L'autre main de Derek se crispa insensiblement sur son omoplate alors que ses yeux revenait vers les siens le fixant intensément. Il allait la dire.

-Tu sais Stiles, je... je t'aime.

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Sous le choc il baissa légèrement la tête, un peu perdu. C'était pas une connerie, ça.

-Quoi?

-Je t'aime, répéta Derek en lui soulevant doucement le menton pour le regarder de nouveau droit dans les yeux. Et depuis le début.

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de sourire.

-Tu as l'air surpris.

-Je... Je le suis, avoua Stiles qui, profondément perturbé par cette déclaration, avait à peine profité du baiser. Je... Je m'y attendais pas.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise qu'on l'aimait. Ni de le dire lui-même à ceux qu'il aimait. Pour dire la vérité, c'était même pas une question d'habitude, étant donné qu'à part sa mère... et son père tout récemment, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Il s'était toujours protégé en taisant ses sentiments, aux autres autant qu'à lui-même. Sa crise de larmes cathartique, le jour où le gouffre avait failli l'aspirer, avait fragilisé cette défense. L'évolution de sa relation avec son père, surtout depuis qu'il était sorti du coma avait continué le travail. Toutefois, ses protections, il n'était pas encore disposé à les abaisser totalement. Pas au point d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

Il ne pourrait pas donner à Derek la réponse qu'il attendait sans doute.

Du moins pas aujourd'hui.

Alors ne sachant que dire, mais soucieux de montrer qu'il appréciait cette révélation à sa juste valeur, il prit l'initiative d'un nouveau baiser, plus langoureux, plus intime... qu'il interrompit assez vite lorsqu'il perçut clairement l'émotion suscitée chez Derek... Ainsi que chez lui.

Ce fut donc en partie pour calmer leurs ardeurs, qu'il ouvrit son cadeau.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles et Derek étaient retournés au gymnase où la fête battait son plein. Le premier avait suggéré d'y passer pour prévenir Scott de leur départ.

Ensemble, ils observaient la foule dans l'espoir de le dénicher au milieu de tous ces corps imbibés qui suivaient les pulsations sourdes de la sono.

Pour Stiles, pas question de rester plus longtemps à cette soirée parce que clairement, il n'avait qu'un désir, se retrouver seul avec Derek. Les excuses de ce dernier, son attitude attentionnée et protectrice, son cadeau, ses gestes tendres, tout ceci avait affolé sa libido, bâillonnée depuis bien trop longtemps. Maintenant que son père était sorti d'affaire, il se sentait libre de prendre du plaisir et il allait pas se gêner puisque Derek n'attendait que ça.

Et, en plus Derek... l'aimait. Wow... Et ça, depuis le début. Il n'allait pas s'en remettre.

Il en frémit et se rapprocha de son cavalier. Il voulait être proche, très proche. Il feignait de chercher Scott, se dressant pour cela sur la pointe des pieds.

Stiles s'impatientait. Pourquoi être repassés par ici ! Encore une de ses idées idiotes.

Quel con. Il aurait dû lui sauter dessus là-bas, sur le terrain de sport. Mais bon, à cet instant, il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux davantage d'intimité. D'autant qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde que, ce soir, Derek serait particulièrement attentif à ses moindres désirs. Quelques images salaces l'assaillirent brutalement, qui avaient toutes pour point commun, un brun ténébreux au physique scandaleusement affolant.

Rougissant violemment – merde, ça finirait jamais ces réactions de pucelle effarouchée - il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'objet de ses fantasmes et constata que ce dernier était justement en train de le dévorer des yeux.

Au lieu de chercher Scott !

La violence soudaine du désir qu'il ressentit à ce contact visuel, le fit se demander combien de temps il tiendrait avant de commettre un attentat à la pudeur en le violant sur place. Enfin, vue l'expression de Derek, là, tout de suite, ce serait absolument pas un viol.

Y avait urgence. Fallait qu'ils se cassent.

-On s'casse? Proposa Stiles d'une voix rauque.

Derek hocha la tête frénétiquement, apparemment incapable de prononcer un traître mot.

Stiles le saisit par la main et l'entraîna précipitamment vers la sortie.

-Hey les gars, attendez!

Stiles pesta, reconnaissant la voix de Scott. Ils lui firent face, n'osant plus se regarder. Son ami d'enfance se dirigeait vers eux les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Lui, il avait dû danser quelque chose de particulièrement chaud avec Allison pour être dans cet état.

-Je peux te parler deux minutes? Dit-il à Derek d'un ton trop sérieux.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard intrigué avec Stiles. Puis finalement, il haussa les épaules et suivit Scott un peu plus loin.

L'hyperactif les regarda attentivement, subitement inquiet, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. On pouvait dire que Scott savait y faire pour faire baisser la tension sexuelle entre lui et Derek.

-Alors, comme ça vous vous êtes réconciliés, entendit-il.

-Ouais. Comme t'as pu le voir, Argent, répondit Stiles sèchement.

Il se retourna vers la jeune fille.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très contente de l'apprendre.

-Tu connais mon point de vue sur ce type. Je t'ai assez prévenu. Je ne te dirai plus rien à ce propos.

-Ça, c'est cool. Parce que de toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance. Allison fixa son poignet avec insistance. Suivant son regard, il vit qu'elle observait la gourmette que Derek venait de lui offrir. Il baissa le bras et le bijou disparut dans sa manche.

-C'est de l'argent? Questionna Allison.

-Ouais, répondit Stiles évasivement en se demandant quand les deux autres auraient terminé.

Cette gonzesse l'emmerdait et il voulait se barrer.

-Il ne s'est pas moqué de toi, c'est de l'argent massif.

Stiles haussa les épaules. Il n'aimait décidément pas cette fille. On pouvait dire qu'il l'appréciait de moins en moins à mesure que le temps passait. Son attitude étrange envers lui, associée à son aversion pour Derek, lui paraissaient totalement déplacées. Après tout, c'était sa tante - à elle - qui avait tué la mère et la sœur de son amant. Et non l'inverse.

Il aurait bien voulu lui préciser le fond de sa pensée, mais il se souciait de Scott et voulait éviter de le blesser. C'était sa nana quand même !

Alors il ravala ses vacheries et rongea son frein en attendant que Scott revienne avec Derek.

Ce dernier arborait de nouveau son habituelle expression impassible alors que son ami d'enfance tentait maladroitement de cacher son air sérieux derrière un grand sourire de façade. Autant Stiles avait du mal à comprendre son amant, autant Scott lui semblait limpide. Il aurait cent fois préféré que ce soit le contraire.

-C'est bon maintenant, on peut y aller, annonça Derek en prenant Stiles par le bras pour le guider vers la sortie.

L'hyperactif lança un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir Scott une dernière fois et il lui fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-On va où ? Interrogea Stiles, impatient.

Derek ne répondit pas. Depuis qu'il s'étaient échappés du gymnase, il n'avait pas lâché son bras, comme s'il voulait éviter que Stiles se volatilise. Ce dernier le sentait tendu, mais pas comme en début de soirée. À l'évidence, il était pressé de se retrouver seul avec lui. Stiles était bien d'accord.

Le beau brun avait vraisemblablement perdu sa langue. L'hyperactif se surprit à espérer qu'il la retrouve incessamment, vu la maestria avec laquelle il s'en servait pour tout un tas d'activités autres que la discussion. Derek accéléra le pas et la pression de sa main sur le bras de Stiles s'accentua. Ce dernier sourit, attendri. Possessivité, impatience, à cet instant il trouvait ça redoutablement excitant.

Bon, il voyait bien qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la bagnole. Mais après, où pourraient-ils aller ?

Pas chez son père. Celui-ci avait beau avoir conspiré pour le pousser dans les bras de Derek, il n'avait pas forcément prévu de passer la nuit à tenir la chandelle.

Après, Stiles avait encore la clef de chez Scott. Mais aucun McCall n'étant prévenu, ça la foutait mal de prendre leur maison pour un hôtel de passe. Et puis Derek serait pas nécessairement d'accord pour squatter chez Scott et y faire des galipettes.

Chez les Hale ? Hmmm... ce serait bien, ça. La chambre de Derek était super confortable, le lit encore plus. Il suffirait de pas oublier de fermer la porte à clef pour décourager tonton Peter de fourrer son nez dans les affaires de son neveu. Oui, c'était sûrement ça que Derek avait prévu comme destination.

La voiture n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et les groupes de jeunes continuaient à se balader entre le parking et le gymnase. Certains stagnaient près des bagnoles échangeant bouteilles et pétards. Y avait un monde fou.

-Monte, lui intima son cavalier d'une voix un peu rauque.

Gravement sexy rectifia Stiles.

-Tu manques d'objectivité, voilà le résultat d'un sevrage prolongé, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il monta en se léchant les lèvres nerveusement.

Derek s'installa rapidement au volant puis démarra en trombe sans un regard pour son passager. Stiles laissa passer quelques minutes de silence. Ils longeaient maintenant la forêt.

-Euh... T'as décidé où on allait finalement ? Chez toi ? J'aimerais bien que ce soit pas trop loin parce que, maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes, je suis drôlement pressé que tu me le montres... De toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, provoqua-t-il d'une voix distinctement altérée par l'émotion, en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Il regardait le conducteur, admirant son profil parfait, et n'eut aucune envie de retenir sa main lorsqu'elle se posa sur la cuisse incroyablement musclée de celui-ci.

Presque un mois qu'il l'avait pas touché. Un putain de gâchis.

Il fut ravi de constater que sa remarque pleine de promesse avait fissuré la légendaire impassibilité Derekienne. Il voulut croire qu'il venait même de le voir... rougir... un peu. Ses oreilles peut-être ?

Hmmm... Ses oreilles...

Non, décidément, attendre davantage serait un sacrilège.

Il se pencha vers celle qui le narguait et entreprit de dessiner son contour délicat du bout de la langue. Tour à tour, léchant, suçant, mordillant. De leur côté, ses doigts avaient clairement décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et pétrissaient sensuellement la jambe, en remontant, l'air de rien, depuis le genou jusqu'à l'aine.

Une plainte furtive échappa au conducteur qui souffla. Fort.

-Stiles, attends un peu s'il te plaît, je vais bientôt me garer.

L'interpellé repéra qu'ils avaient quitté la route et s'engageaient dans la forêt sur un petit chemin de terre. Pas de maison Hale apparemment. Sa faute à lui sans doute, trop de précipitation. Tant pis, Derek aurait toujours le même goût... le meilleur du monde.

Sans se préoccuper davantage des cahots, il reprit ses activités.

Tandis que sa bouche embrassait par petites touches la ligne de la mâchoire, jouant avec les petits poils de la barbe de trois jours, il plaqua fermement la paume de sa main sur l'entre-jambe de Derek. La raideur qu'il y découvrit renforça la sienne, déjà conséquente. C'était lui et lui seul qui le mettait dans cet état. Et ça, rien que ça, c'était... Il gémit doucement.

-Derek, arrête cette bagnole, j'ai trop envie de toi.

La voiture pila instantanément, sans souci. Normal, à ce moment-là, ils ne dépassaient pas le dix à l'heure. La chevrolet Camaro n'étant clairement pas faite pour la randonnée tout terrain. Et puis le pilote était un peu distrait. Dans le même temps, le siège conducteur recula brusquement et le dossier s'inclina presque à l'horizontale. Son occupant, resté assis, attrapa Stiles par la taille et, avant que ce dernier comprenne comment ils avaient réussi ce tour de force, il l'installa à cheval sur ses cuisses sans avoir maltraité ni le volant ni le levier de vitesse.

-Moi aussi j'ai tellement envie de toi que ça me rend cinglé. Grogna-t-il en se jetant sur Stiles alors qu'ils s'étreignaient comme deux noyés.

Leurs bouches se joignirent en un baiser... un baiser... à vous faire tout oublier. Stiles sentit monter un désir puissant et s'affaira sur le pantalon de Derek qui, de son côté, s'acharnait sur le sien. Il voulait toucher son sexe, là tout de suite. Il voulait lui donner du plaisir, le faire jouir dans sa main, en même temps que lui. Parce que là, ils avaient trop envie, ça faisait trop longtemps, ils ne tiendraient pas... Non, jamais ils n'auraient le temps de retirer leurs fringues.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours à pleine bouche, il sentit la main de Derek saisir son érection qui n'attendait que ça. La bouche de son partenaire étouffa son long gémissement. Il rejeta brusquement sa tête en arrière, cambrant le dos et attrapant convulsivement les cheveux de Derek de sa main libre.

-Ah... putain... Derek... c'est trop bon. Haleta-t-il tandis que leur deux mains s'étaient réunies pour caresser leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre.

Leurs hanches se collèrent. Emprisonnant leurs mains, comprimant leurs entrejambes, et Stiles ne pensa plus. Il verrouilla ses yeux à ceux de son amant et, secoué de spasmes, se perdit dans sa jouissance, entendant à peine son nom dans le râle de libération de Derek.

Ils restèrent prostrés là, quelques secondes, essoufflés, leurs regards toujours soudés. Puis tous leurs muscles se détendirent et Derek s'affala sur le dos entraînant Stiles dans sa chute.

-Wow, souffla ce dernier, le nez collé à la clavicule de son amant. C'était la folie. Comme quoi, la frustration, ça peut avoir du bon, hein ?

-Moi, j'ai pas besoin d'être frustré pour que ce soit bon. Grommela son partenaire.

Stiles se redressa pour évaluer le degré de sérieux de son amant.

-Allez grogne pas, c'était que l'apéritif. Tu crois vraiment que je vais me contenter de ce petit amuse-gueule après la déclaration que tu m'as faite tout à l'heure? Je veux vérifier jusqu'à quel point t'es sincère. Euh... Sinon, t'as pas des mouchoirs dans cette voiture de luxe? Au fait, pourquoi on n'a pas été chez toi, elle est drôlement bien ta chambre, non?

-Si, j'ai des mouchoirs, des lingettes même, mate dans la boîte à gants.

Stiles se contorsionna et attrapa de quoi essuyer les traces de leurs ébats.

-Rassure-moi, c'est pas Peter qui les a foutus là, hein?

Devant le silence de Derek, il ricana une seconde d'un air dépité avant de se glisser comme il put à son ancienne place en faisant attention à ne pas cogner Derek durant la manœuvre. C'était peut-être sexy mais c'était pas pratique ces bagnoles de sport. Enfin pas pratique pour le sport... en chambre.

Installé de nouveau sur le siège passager, il l'ausculta jusqu'à dénicher les commandes permettant de le manipuler. Il l'inclina parallèlement à celui de Derek et le recula au même niveau. S'allongeant, il tourna la tête vers la gauche, arborant un grand sourire comblé puis il soupira de contentement. Il resta ainsi une petite minute, réalisant avec amusement que Derek avait toujours sur lui sa fichue veste de costard.

-Alors, pourquoi on n'a pas été chez toi ? Insista-t-il, curieux.

-C'était pas possible. Y a Peter et Laura qui ont des... invités pour régler des problèmes de famille.

-Graves? Les problèmes de famille ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'y emmener ce soir, c'est tout. Répondit-il en le regardant.

Il marqua une pause et fixa de nouveau le plafond de la voiture.

-Tu pars demain alors, il paraît ?

Sa voix était plus aiguë que d'habitude et Stiles en fut troublé.

-Oui, avec mon père. J'avais planifié ça pour oublier un peu les galères de cette année. Je savais pas... j'avais pas prévu... je pensais pas...

Il s'arrêta dans un murmure attristé. Derek soupira.

-C'est sûr. Tu pouvais pas prévoir... Allez, te bile pas, je survivrai et je t'attendrai pour la rentrée, même si ça me fout quand même un peu beaucoup les boules. Finalement, c'est plus raisonnable. Toi, ça va te changer les idées et moi ça me permettra de m'occuper à plein temps de ma famille.

-Mouais. Enfin. Maintenant ça me prend quand même la tête de partir si longtemps alors que je pourrais être avec toi. C'est con... Après, ça fait plaisir à la famille de ma tante... Et puis, à mon père aussi. Huit ans qu'on n'a pas pris de vacances ensemble !

Il souffla. C'était encore plus con de se prendre la tête avec ça alors qu'il était allongé à côté de son petit copain, beau à damner un saint, et qu'il y avait des moyens indiscutablement plus agréables de passer le temps dans une voiture haut de gamme.

-Dis-moi... Euh... tu crois qu'il va se rendre compte qu'on a fait des galipettes dans sa Camaro, tonton Peter ?

-Oh, c'est bien possible. Mais ça n'en sera que plus drôle, répondit Derek avec un sourire malicieux.

-Okay. Mais ensuite il voudra plus jamais te la prêter, c'est sûr.

-Alors, autant en profiter un maximum, non ? Répliqua Derek en s'asseyant subitement sur son siège.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux parce que son mec... ce type incroyablement sexy... venait de retirer sa veste de costard, son futal, son boxer et sa chemise, en quelques mouvements fluides, à vous foutre au chômage un chippendale... Et maintenant, uniquement vêtu de son... immense talent, il venait de se positionner juste là, pile au dessus de lui avec l'intention manifeste de le déshabiller... avec les dents.

Trois boutons de sa chemise avaient déjà rendu l'âme. Et l'esprit de Stiles avec.

La situation aurait déjà suffi à lui redonner sa pleine vigueur, mais il avait fallu qu'en complément, la bouche de Derek grignote tendrement son mamelon droit, électrisant son cerveau et lui faisant perdre toute retenue. Un long râle de plaisir lui échappa, enflammant son partenaire, qui s'allongea doucement sur lui et vint prendre ses lèvres en chuchotant tendrement son prénom.

Stiles sentait leurs deux cœurs s'affoler à l'unisson. La bouche de Derek quitta la sienne pour mordiller puis aspirer la peau douce juste sous son oreille. Ce type était un dieu. Un dieu du sexe. Il l'adorait. La douceur dont il faisait preuve le faisait fondre.

Ses mains prirent possession du dos de Derek. Ses doigts, par petites pressions sensuelles, descendirent... descendirent et saisirent ses putains de fesses. Il les malaxait avec délice et il les voyait... oui, carrément, en les touchant il voyait leur galbe, insolent de perfection. Et merde, s'il continuait comme ça il allait ruiner définitivement le smoking sur mesure.

-Derek, aide-moi à retirer ce futal. Je veux que tu me prennes, tout de suite. Supplia-t-il.

Et Derek l'aida, dans des gestes fébriles, pleins d'impatience à l'idée de ce qui les attendait.

Puis, malgré l'inconfort du lieu, ils firent l'amour, lentement, tendrement, amoureusement, comme si ce soir, c'était vraiment la première fois. Et Derek gémit. Beaucoup. Son plaisir clairement stimulé par celui qu'il donnait à Stiles. Et Stiles découvrit le plaisir extrême de se donner sans réserve. Cette fois-ci, il avait confiance. Derek lui avait offert son cœur et il l'avait accueilli. Dans son cœur. Dans son corps. Il avait rêvé... il avait voulu... il avait accepté ne faire qu'un avec lui. Et il avait eu raison. Oh oui, mille fois raison. Parce que cet orgasme avait été... Il avait pas de mot... Cet orgasme qu'il venait de vivre dépassait de beaucoup le précédent. En ce qu'il avait été plus puissant. Mais surtout en ce qu'il avait été plus complet. Il lui avait fait croire qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais respirer, qu'il allait mourir là, entre les bras chauds de Derek, sous ses halètements, sous ses douces morsures, sous ses caresses enfiévrées. Cet orgasme lui avait fait croire qu'il ne pourrait plus entendre Derek, à l'apogée de son plaisir, lui crier, à lui, Stiles, «  _je t'aime_  ». En tremblant. Arqué au-dessus de son corps, le regard trouble. Il lui avait fait croire tout ça et c'était ça qui avait été si bon.

Parce qu'il savait justement que ça pourrait recommencer.

Que ça allait recommencer. Parce qu'il adorait ce mec.

Non, mieux que ça il  _l'aimait_.

Et c'était réciproque.


	71. Je veux te dire la vérité

_Deux mois plus tard..._

Les poings au fond des poches, Derek avançait d'un pas mesuré entre les arbres qui l'entouraient, l'emplissant d'un sentiment de sécurité et d'apaisement. Seule la forêt lui procurait ces impressions de paix et de liberté. C'était son refuge lorsqu'il avait besoin de se couper du monde.

Et Dieu seul savait à quel point il en avait besoin ces derniers temps.

Il s'était habitué à avoir une vie mouvementée, une vie éprouvante tant émotionnellement que physiquement. Mais depuis un an, on avait atteint des sommets. Si seulement il n'avait jamais rencontré Stiles... Tout aurait été plus simple. Ils ne seraient pas tous deux en danger et sa famille n'aurait pas à faire face à autant de problèmes du côté des Argent.

Peut-être.

Sans doute.

Mais jamais il n'aurait pu faire le deuil de sa mère. De Cora.

S'il n'avait pas rencontré Stiles.

Parce que, jamais il n'aurait connu de sentiments si forts, si destructeurs, et par là-même si addictifs.

Parce qu'il l'aimait au-delà de l'entendement. On pouvait parler de coup de foudre. Dès qu'il l'avait aperçu l'été précédent, sur la plage, il s'était senti attiré. Puis quand il l'avait approché, l'attirance s'était transformée en nécessité. C'était là que les difficultés avaient commencées.

En effet, il fallait bien avouer que Stiles n'était pas l'être le plus facile à comprendre ni le plus sain d'esprit. Plus d'une fois, Derek avait cru devenir cinglé auprès de lui. C'était tout bonnement impossible de le suivre dans tous ses combats intérieurs. Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas cette complexité, cette surprenante façon de fonctionner qui le rendait si attachant, si définitivement irrésistible ?

Soupirant, face à la brusque bouffée de passion qui l'avait envahi à la pensée de son amant, Derek s'arrêta un instant, fermant les yeux pour se laisser bercer par les bruits de la forêt. Le bruissement des feuilles, les frémissements des animaux trottant autour de lui, le faible murmure du vent entre les branches... Tout cela calmait ses humeurs. Cette colère sous-jacente, toujours présente et qu'il s'efforçait de brider. Ces frustrations permanentes qu'on lui imposait. Ces désirs exigeants, impulsifs, qui se faisaient besoins et qu'il devait domestiquer.

Durant ces deux mois de vacances, pour remédier au manque que provoquait chez lui l'absence de Stiles, il avait souvent exploité les vertus apaisantes de la nature.

Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin le revoir. Rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux.

Hélas, deux ombres obscurcissaient ce tableau idyllique.

Le retour de Stiles signifiait la reprise des cours au lycée et leur remise sous surveillance.

Ensuite, Derek s'inquiétait de savoir comment son amant hyperactif gérerait la rentrée scolaire. Certes, le procès était terminé, mais Keith avait été blanchi. Heureusement dans un sens. Seulement, de ce fait, le «  _cousin_ » de Lydia était libre. Libre d'approcher Stiles de trop près. Libre de recommencer ses conneries. Alors Derek s'inquiétait. Cet idiot allait-il s'en reprendre à Stiles ou avait-il enfin compris la leçon?

Car tout de même, ce mec devait bien avoir intégré que s'il recommençait quoi que ce soit, ce n'était plus la justice qui s'occuperait de son sort, mais bien les Hale eux-mêmes. Ils avaient conservé le droit au jugement des ennemis de leur famille. Personne ne pouvait le leur contester. Cette réalité allégeait à peine sa sourde inquiétude.

Derek huma l'atmosphère environnante, inspirant profondément afin de remplir ses poumons de l'air frais, purifié par les feuillages. Un endroit parfait pour retrouver Stiles.

Pour le retrouver. Enfin.

Pendant deux mois interminables il avait dû se contenter de rencontres par web-cam et il ne s'en satisfaisait plus. Plus du tout. C'était même une vrai torture. Il était jeune, il ne pouvait pas brider éternellement ses besoins physiques. Soixante jours d'abstinence c'était long, très long. C'était une éternité. D'autant que la nuit qui avait précédé le départ de Stiles avait été plutôt... torride. Rien qu'en y pensant il... il... il ne pensait plus du tout, là.

Il inspira profondément de nouveau.

Et voilà, maintenant il avait la gaule.

Forcément.

Par web-cam, Stiles n'avait rien voulu entendre. Surtout, il n'avait rien voulu faire. Lui expliquant que le traumatisme de leur «  _première fois_  » était encore trop présent, que la caméra lui rappelait douloureusement des souvenirs qu'il ne souhaitait pas raviver. Bien entendu, Derek n'avait rien pu objecter.

Il déglutit avec difficulté, culpabilité et dégoût l'envahissant avec force. Puis crispa les poings à s'en briser les doigts. Faire cette...  _chose_  lui avait tellement coûté. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait en crever. Et pourtant, il l'avait faite. Et il y avait survécu. Et, malgré cet atroce épisode de leur vie, ils s'étaient réconciliés.

Il accéléra le pas, désireux de rejoindre Stiles le plus vite possible. Il devait s'assurer que tout ça, ces retrouvailles, étaient bien réelles. Que son hyperactif adoré l'aimait effectivement, l'aimait suffisamment pour être revenu. Exprès pour lui. Uniquement pour lui.

En effet, Derek était juste rentré la nuit précédente de son dernier voyage. Il soupira, ses «  _vacances_  » avaient été une véritable galère. Il avait dû sillonner la Californie en tous sens pour régler tout un tas de problèmes et ça l'avait gravement gonflé. Dès que Stiles avait appris, ce matin, son arrivée à Beacon Hills, il avait sauté dans le premier avion pour venir le retrouver. Pourtant, deux jours à peine le séparaient du retour officiel avec son père. Cette impulsivité lui attirerait forcément des ennuis un jour ou l'autre. Derek n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ait pensé à prévenir le shérif, parti en excursion touristique en compagnie de sa sœur. Stiles, resté avec ses cousins, avait pris sa décision en mode «  _je fais ce que je veux, d'abord_.»

-Quel crétin adorable, souffla Derek, un petit sourire aux lèvres, attendri par le caractère imprévisible de son amant et surtout très flatté d'être la cause de ce retour prématuré.

Pourtant cet imprévu n'avait pas simplifié les choses. Déjà, il avait fallu trouver un lieu de rendez-vous. Pour différentes raisons Derek avait dû choisir ce plateau, en bordure des bois. Ils iraient chez le shérif un peu plus tard. Stiles avait textoté que l'endroit lui semblait terriblement romantique et qu'il apporterait des fleurs.

Euh... Il se foutait de sa gueule, là ?

Il sourit, heureux. Une nouvelle vague de tendresse gonfla sa poitrine.

Ce mec avait le don de le transformer en marshmallow. C'était pathétique. Il se secoua et reprit son expression impassible.

L'air se réchauffa alors qu'il arrivait à la lisière des arbres. La végétation s'éclaircissait progressivement pour faire place à un grand espace qui surplombait la ville. Il avança silencieusement, apercevant enfin la silhouette de Stiles. Assis au bord du gouffre qui s'étendait sous ses pieds, il sifflotait un air gai en balançant ses jambes dans le vide. N'avait-il donc aucun instinct de survie? Tourner ainsi le dos au danger, c'était inconcevable.

Soucieux de ne pas l'effrayer – s'il le faisait sursauter, qui pouvait savoir si ce maladroit ne risquait pas de tomber - Derek fit volontairement craquer une branche avant d'avancer de quelques pas.

-Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais, commenta Stiles sans même se retourner.

Derek s'accroupit, avant de s'asseoir près de son amant dont il huma le parfum avec délice. Qu'il lui avait manqué durant tout ce temps ! Un siècle semblait s'être écoulé depuis cette nuit-là, lorsque Stiles s'était offert à lui, après le bal.

Ne pas y penser! Se fustigea Derek.

Pour échapper à ces visions fugitives qui lui échauffaient trop le sang, il redressa la tête pour inspirer fortement. Comme attendu, l'atmosphère du lieu eut un effet apaisant sur ses pulsions.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester si près du bord, avertit-il, prenant sciemment un ton peu concerné et veillant à cacher soigneusement le trouble intense qui l'habitait. Tu vas encore réussir à te casser la gueule.

-Tu me rattraperas, répondit Stiles.

-Pas sûr.

Le cadet tourna la tête et embrassa son petit-ami chastement, attisant sa curiosité et sa joie de retrouver ce comportement surprenant. L'embrasser, ç'aurait été normal  _avant_  la réponse qu'il venait de lui faire. Mais l'embrasser maintenant, n'était-ce pas étrange ? Et l'embrasser comme ça, sur la joue après deux mois... Théoriquement sur la bouche, ça aurait dû être le minimum, non? Et... à la française... Oui, c'est ça qui aurait été logique ! Non, décidément il ne comprendrait jamais rien, aux réactions de Stiles.

Et une fois de plus, ça lui plut.

-Euh... C'était quoi l'idée, là? Interrogea-t-il, intrigué. Je viens juste de te dire que si tu tombais de vingt mètres, je n'étais pas certain de te rattraper.

-Bah, au moins t'as été honnête.

Le garçon avait répondu avec cette lumière dans son œil noisette, cette petite lumière qui - à elle seule - justifiait tout l'intérêt que Derek lui portait.

-Tu es illogique.

-Mouais, je sais, soupira Stiles de contentement en posant sa joue contre l'épaule de l'aîné. Tu me le dis assez souvent depuis qu'on est ensemble. Et même avant en fait. Dès le premier jour.

Derek lui sourit, passant un bras autour de sa taille, laissant errer ses doigts sous le t-shirt, effleurant à peine la peau lisse et douce. Il posa son visage contre ses cheveux et respira profondément, avec application. Transformant en bien-être ses ardeurs maîtrisées, il s'abandonnait au plaisir du moment partagé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se pliait au rythme de Stiles. Pendant presque un an il avait patienté. Il pouvait bien attendre encore une heure ou deux, si c'était ce que désirait son amant.

-Ça avance les réconciliations avec Erica et compagnie? s'enquit le garçon.

Derek hésita un instant. Il avait bien essayé, c'était vrai, mais ces trois-là n'étaient pas sa préoccupation première. Pourtant, il regrettait tellement la fin brutale de leur amitié.

-Bah, j'ai tenté plusieurs fois de recoller les morceaux. Mais ça n'a rien donné. Je crois que je vais arrêter là, confia-t-il. Ça fait déjà trois mois depuis notre dispute. Ils ne changeront pas d'avis apparemment.

-T'en fais pas, t'auras essayé au moins. Et puis, s'ils ne comprennent pas que tu les apprécies vraiment, tant pis pour eux.

Derek sourit un peu devant cette tentative de lui remonter le moral.

-Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave, affirma-t-il. Je peux très bien rester seul.

-Merci pour moi. Je vois que t'es sympa toi aujourd'hui, plaisanta Stiles.

-Toi, c'est pas pareil. T'es pas mon ami, rétorqua Derek d'une voix grave, en portant sa main au poignet de Stiles qu'il prit dans sa paume. Tu l'as mise?

-Je ne la quitte jamais, répondit l'hyperactif en retroussant sa manche pour faire apparaître la gourmette en argent.

Devant son expression solennelle, Derek sentit avec bonheur son cœur s'accélérer. Il caressa le métal du bout des doigts, parfaitement heureux que le garçon accorde autant d'importance à son cadeau.

-Cette année on partira en vacances ensemble..., annonça-t-il d'un air décidé.

-Ensemble? S'étonna Stiles.

-Oui, tous les deux.

-Seulement...?

-Ben oui, rien que nous deux, répondit Derek en relevant la tête pour regarder au loin la ville en contrebas.

-Et on ira où?

-On verra bien. On fera ce qu'on voudra.

-Un tour de la Californie?

-Si tu veux.

-Ou alors on change d'État et on va se saouler tous les soirs. Déclara Stiles.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, céda Derek en roulant des yeux.

-Sûr. Je veux profiter de ma majorité ! S'exclama le cadet. Parce que moi, je te signale que je ne serai majeur que cette année,  _mônsieur-je-suis-déjà-un-vieillard_!

Derek donna un petit coup d'épaule dans la tête de Stiles qu'il tenait fermement d'un autre côté pour qu'aucune chute ne vienne gâcher l'instant. Il adorait leurs petites taquineries. Il ne se lassait pas de cette complicité qui s'était instaurée entre eux. Il s'y sentait bien et s'y ressourçait. Jamais une telle relation n'aurait pu s'instaurer avec Paige, ou même avec Kate.

Avec Stiles, tout était différent. Merveilleusement différent. C'était précisément pour cette raison que s'il perdait Stiles, il perdrait tout. Ses espoirs, ses sentiments, son avenir. Il était intimement persuadé qu'il avait trouvé la seule personne sur terre qui lui convienne réellement. Malheureusement, cette certitude, il devait la garder pour lui. En parler serait bien trop dangereux.

-Dis... L'année prochaine tu viendras souvent me voir quand je serai à l'université? S'inquiéta Stiles, interrompant les pensées de l'aîné.

-J'y serai aussi je te signale, répliqua celui-ci.

Enfin, il espérait survivre jusque-là. Et qu'il aurait l'autorisation de choisir sa propre voie.

-Mais elles ne seront peut-être pas proches l'une de l'autre, fit remarquer le cadet tristement.

-Tu connais le téléphone? C'est une invention plutôt pratique.

-Mais, c'est pas pareil. En plus je ne te verrai pas. Je ne te toucherai pas.

Derek soupira. Il avait raison. Lui aussi supporterait mal la distance.

-Je viendrai autant de fois que je le pourrai. Même si pour ça je dois prendre des trains à des heures pas possibles.

-Et même si pour ça il faut que tu vendes un rein? S'enquit Stiles, à qui la réponse paraissait tenir particulièrement à cœur.

Un ange passa.

-Euh... Qu... Quoi? Demanda Derek, totalement pris au dépourvu.

-Bah, je te pose juste la question comme ça, pour tester ta motivation.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Et le ciel le prit en pitié, lui inspirant une réponse.

-Okay. Même si je dois vendre un rein. Mais pas plus. Deux ça serait peut-être trop.

Stiles se lova contre son amant, semblant pleinement satisfait.

Derek était comblé, il avait enfin fini par comprendre comment son petit copain fonctionnait. Enfin, pour cette fois au moins.

-T'as parlé à McC- Scott aujourd'hui? Se reprit Derek.

-Non, mais hier soir on a parlé de toi.

-Ah oui?

-On disait... que tu étais très mystérieux.

-Et c'est positif ça?

-Plutôt. Ça te rend sexy. Et puis, je trouve ça très excitant d'imaginer que tu me caches un grand secret, répondit Stiles avec un sourire malicieux tout en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Derek avant de lui voler un baiser.

-C'est peut-être vrai, déclara Derek qui adopta le même ton amusé.

-Oh, je n'en doute pas, rit Stiles en nichant son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami.

Ce geste, Derek en fut soulagé. Parce qu'il lui permit d'abandonner son air insouciant pour laisser passer l'expression grave qui reflétait son état d'esprit à cette seconde.

C'était épuisant de camoufler ses émotions en permanence.

Car oui, il lui cachait effectivement un secret. Un très lourd secret. Un secret terrifiant. Un secret inavouable. Même à son amant.

Maintenant que leur relation avait enfin trouvé une certaine stabilité, Derek se demandait s'il devait lui en parler. Il se demandait surtout s'il  _pouvait_  lui en parler.

En avait-il le droit ?

Ne risquait-il pas de perdre Stiles en le lui dévoilant ?

Il savait bien qu'espérer échapper définitivement à une révélation n'était qu'une illusion.

Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas cacher une chose aussi essentielle. En particulier à son amant. Et encore davantage lorsque ledit amant n'était autre que Stiles.

Car Stiles était curieux, maladivement curieux. Et, lorsque Stiles n'était pas en mode caractériel, il était intelligent, redoutablement intelligent. Bref, il possédait tous les traits de caractère qu'il aurait fallu éviter pour rester en vie dans ce monde.

Derek savait cela. C'était gravé dans sa chair. Au fer rouge dans son esprit. C'était l'histoire de sa vie et il refusait, de toute son âme, que Stiles subisse le même sort. L'année passée, les circonstances avaient déjà contraint Derek à les faire souffrir tous les deux. Et maintenant, il était prêt à tout pour éviter que son amant endure de nouvelles souffrances à cause de lui.

Il était prêt à tout, sauf... à le perdre.

Parce qu'il avait l'intime conviction que, pour lui, il n'y aurait que Stiles. Pour l'éternité. Bien entendu, cela, il ne le confierait à quiconque et encore moins au concerné.

D'autant qu'il n'était pas naïf.

Il savait que cet amour inconditionnel, exclusif n'avait que peu de chance d'être réciproque. Quel être humain sain d'esprit pourrait accepter cela, ou même seulement l'envisager?

Rongé par l'angoisse de le perdre, déchiré par ce dilemme insoluble, Derek resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur le garçon. Sentant ce dernier sourire contre son cou, son souffle chaud le caressant, il crispa ses poings davantage. La boule au fond de sa gorge menaçait d'exploser et de faire monter à ses yeux des larmes inutiles, inacceptables. Derek ne devait pas pleurer, Derek était plus fort que ça, il avait trop souffert pour se laisser aller. Il lutta.

Puis il pria pour que son amant ne lève pas les yeux. Parce qu'en cet instant précis, Derek ne maîtrisait plus grand chose.

Surtout qu'il ne lève pas les yeux.

Car s'il l'avait fait, Stiles aurait très certainement vu le changement opéré chez lui.

Ses yeux. Ses yeux n'étaient plus gris vert d'eau, liquide, comme Stiles aimait les lui décrire. On ne pouvait plus s'y noyer, comme il disait vouloir le faire.

La tristesse s'était faite frustration. La frustration s'était faite colère. Et cette colère avait changé ses yeux. Il savait qu'ils étaient maintenant durs.

Lumineux.

D'un bleu acier profond et froid.

Et Stiles s'y serait abîmé.


	72. On a les pires profs du bahut

Il courait.

Ses jambes, en pilotage automatique, évitaient tous les pièges. Une partie de son cerveau voulait qu'il réussisse.

Il courait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. La douleur transperçait son côté droit, mais il ne ralentirait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Un souffle rauque déchirait ses poumons. Il souffrait le martyr.

Il courait sans savoir où il se trouvait. Dans cette foutue forêt tout se ressemblait et il faisait encore très sombre.

La forêt. Encore et toujours cet endroit.

Tout finirait ici.

Presque une année.

Presque un an s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait vécu une expérience semblable. Ici, dans cette même forêt.

Non... rien de semblable. En réalité tout était différent. Tellement différent.

Il courait. Et l'épuisement le gagnait.

Depuis combien de temps courait-il ainsi?

Beaucoup trop longtemps. Ses jambes, qui ne le portaient plus que par miracle, en témoignaient. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines comme un feu ardent. L'empêchant de s'écraser dans la boue.

Il courait pour sa vie.

Non, il ne courait pas pour sa vie mais pour celle de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il courait parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'on pourrait faire de lui. Il ne voulait plus être un outil destiné à les détruire.

Ils étaient sa famille désormais.

Stiles courait. Il ne s'arrêterait plus. Seule la mort aurait ce pouvoir.

S'il s'arrêtait, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre son souffle, on l'attraperait. On le ramènerait là-bas et il ne voulait plus y aller.

Soudain, il reconnut un sentier qui menait à la route. Pas question de le prendre. Peter l'avait souvent mis en garde. Ne jamais aller sur la route dans une situation pareille.

Sans aucun doute, l'avantage était de leur côté. Ils utilisaient des véhicules. Lui, était à pied. Le calcul était vite fait. Sur la route, aucune chance...

Son seul espoir, courir entre les arbres.

Ce qu'il faisait, comme une machine, au-delà de la fatigue, au-delà de la douleur.

Il devait absolument rester dans cette partie de la forêt où la végétation entravait la progression des voitures.

Il courait, zigzaguait entre les troncs.

Enfin, il reconnut le chemin qu'il prenait. Reviendrait-il donc toujours à cet endroit?

La faible lumière du soleil levant filtrait entre les fûts dressés, l'éblouissant par intermittence comme un stroboscope, réglé au rythme de sa course. C'était violent! Mais peu importait. Il savait où il devait se rendre.

Les falaises.

Plus que quelques mètres.

S'il continuait dans cette direction il n'aurait plus d'échappatoire.

Ou si.

Une seule.

Sans doute n'était-ce pas un hasard si sa course effrénée l'avait mené ici. Mais...

Serait-il capable de mourir pour sauver sa famille?

Serait-il capable de faire le grand saut, pas seulement pour mettre fin à ses souffrances mais pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient si chers?

Dans quelques secondes, il le saurait.

Les arbres disparaissaient progressivement.

Puis un paysage grandiose frappa ses yeux, rendus humides par le vent de sa fuite. C'était comme une respiration puissante. Un souffle épique. Le dernier certainement qu'il pourrait ressentir. La ville se dessinait à contre-jour, tableau abstrait, caressé par la lumière rasante de l'aube.  _C'était un beau jour pour mourir_. L'image d'un vieil indien Cheyenne attendant sa fin avec sérénité s'imposa furtivement…

Le bord n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

Il mourrait au petit matin.

Mais il le ferait pour le bien commun. Il le ferait pour la paix.

Sa mort... elle était nécessaire. Après sa mort, la paix serait inévitable, non?

En était-il si sûr?

Cette mort pourrait tout aussi bien déclencher une guerre...Bah, de toute façon qui était-il pour savoir. Il n'était rien. Rien qu'un humain pathétique.

Son destin était donc tracé. Quel qu'il soit, leur avenir ne serait pas le sien.

Plus que quelques enjambées. Encore un effort. Un dernier effort.

Un cri déchira l'air.

-Stiles! Non!

-Stiles!

Il tourna la tête et les vit. Ils étaient là. Ils l'avaient retrouvé.

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il  _le_  voyait se ruer dans sa direction, le désespoir déformant ses traits.

Ses yeux allaient lui manquer.

Ses caresses...

Sa voix...

Ses gestes...

Son sourire...

Quitter tout cela était insoutenable. Il douta de sa détermination, de son courage en cet instant. Alors, fixant l'horizon, par-delà des limites du précipice, il se focalisa sur sa mission _. Le sauver. Les sauver tous._

Le terrain accidenté entravait sa course folle, perturbait son équilibre. Il trébucha et se rétablit par miracle, sentant, plus que jamais, son souffle meurtrir sa poitrine, son sang pulser contre ses tempes.

Il était encore vivant !

Mais il précipitait volontairement la fin de son existence. Comment serait la mort? Ces derniers temps, le sujet l'avait hanté maintes fois. Serait-ce le néant? Un endroit de paix? Il allait enfin pouvoir vérifier par lui-même.

Le vent s'opposait à lui.

Les cris de désespoir claquaient à ses oreilles. L'un d'eux couvrait tous les autres.

Terrifié, bouleversé par cet appel déchirant, Stiles se mordit la langue, ravivant la saveur métallique du sang dans sa bouche puis, d'autres larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues.

Le vide s'ouvrit à lui.

Ses pieds décollèrent du bord de la corniche.

Alors, déployant ses bras, il s'offrit aux éléments. Pour sa famille, pour son amant.

Le saut de l'ange, c'était une belle façon de disparaître.

Il tomba.

_Quelques mois plus tôt..._

-...Je trouve ça plutôt excitant d'imaginer que tu me caches un grand secret, répondit Stiles avec un sourire malicieux tout en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Derek avant de lui voler un baiser.

-C'est peut-être vrai, déclara ce dernier en adoptant le même ton amusé.

-Oh je n'en doute pas, plaisanta Stiles qui nicha son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami.

Il soupira de bien-être, bien calé entre les bras puissants, profitant de cette vue magnifique. Il était tellement heureux d'être ici. Même la perspective de la colère paternelle envers son caprice d'amoureux ne parvenait pas à ternir sa joie.

L'étreinte se resserra autour de lui, possessive, et il ne retint pas son sourire. Quelle chance ils avaient !

-Si t'avais un grand secret ça serait quoi ? Demanda-t-il soudain en relevant la tête.

Derek sursauta et ferma les yeux brusquement.

-Tu serais un espion? Genre...tu es victime d'un complot international et tu as refait ta vie à Beacon Hills parce que c'est un bled discret et paumé. Mais en fait, cette année tu as été retrouvé par les agents de la mafia... La mafia... Euh pas la pieuvre italienne, hein ! Trop classique. Pas russe non plus, ce serait tellement cliché... La mafia...Euh...Macédonienne, tiens! Et là, bien sûr, ta folle passion pour moi va t'attirer des problèmes terribles avec eux. Car je suis ton point faible.

Derek renifla, il semblait amusé, et serra encore un peu plus Stiles contre lui.

-Tu m'as démasqué, plaisanta-t-il, confirmant l'impression de son copain. C'est exactement ça.

Il pencha la tête et embrassa Stiles tendrement avant de les faire doucement se coucher sur le dos, les jambes pendant encore dans le vide. Stiles sourit dans leur baiser et attrapa la nuque de Derek pendant que celui-ci le surplombait.

-Je le savais! J'avais raison. Suis trop fort.

Derek sourit contre sa bouche et le garçon se sentit fondre.

Quel bonheur de le retrouver après tout ce temps!

Alors que la main de Derek glissait sous son tee-shirt, lui donnant la chair de poule, il prit conscience qu'ils étaient dans une position un peu trop périlleuse à son goût.

-Dis Derek, on va chez moi ? Ce serait dommage qu'on profite pas des deux jours d'avance que je nous ai accordés, non ? Un grand lit confortable, ça te tente pas ? Comparé à un bord de précipice, y a pas photo, non ? Conclut-il en se dégageant doucement.

-J'aimerais bien. Mais avant, faut que je passe un coup de fil. J'ai dû décaler quelque chose d'important avec Peter et Laura quand j'ai su que tu revenais aujourd'hui, et je devais les rappeler pour vérifier que tout était en ordre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles marchait d'un bon pas, pressé de retourner chez lui. Il tourna subitement la tête vers Derek et lui prit la main en souriant, l'air béat. Seulement, il fronça les sourcils en découvrant l'air soucieux de son petit-ami.

-Alors, ce truc important ? C'est bon ?

-J'attends la réponse. Répondit Derek d'un ton grave.

-Dis... T'es sûr que tout va bien ? Parce qu'en fait, je trouve que t'as l'air inquiet depuis mon retour. T'es super tendre mais t'es tendu, comme si tu craignais quelque chose. D'ailleurs, je suis drôlement étonné que tu m'aies pas sauté dessus tout à l'heure dans la forêt. Je m'attendais à devoir calmer tes ardeurs. Et tu as été anormalement «  _sage_  ». Tu as des soucis?

Derek soupira et resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Stiles.

-Bah... Disons simplement que notre coming-out n'a pas plu à tout le monde. J'ai des petits problèmes familiaux à cause de ça.

-Pourtant... Enfin...Peter et Laura étaient au courant non? Ça ne semblait pas les déranger, remarqua Stiles très étonné.

-Les choses ont évolué. Mais arrêtons d'en parler. Moins tu en sauras et mieux on s'en portera.

-Tu es sûr? Si tu as besoin d'en parler je suis là, tu le sais, hein?

-Oui je le sais. Cesse de te poser tout un tas de questions et de t'inquiéter, sourit Derek en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi-même quand ton père reviendra à Beacon Hills et qu'il te passera un savon pour t'être barré sans attendre son accord.

-Mais je voulais te voir, moi ! J'en pouvais plus. Se défendit Stiles en lui attrapant le bras. Tu me manquais tellement !

-Tu parles comme un gamin, rétorqua Derek en roulant des yeux, mais visiblement attendri. Tu l'as prévenu que t'étais bien arrivé au moins ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je lui ai envoyé un texto et j'ai appelé Miguel pour lui dire que j'avais rejoint la maison sain et sauf. Bah... Ça m'étonnerait que papa soit si furieux que ça...Tu parles. Avec toutes les conneries que j'ai faites quand j'étais môme...Pff... c'est de la rigolade à côté. Et puis je suis presque majeur. Enfin, dans huit mois. C'est pas loin.

Il pressa le pas. Il aurait presque préféré que leurs retrouvailles se fassent chez lui. Presque. Tu parles. Il aurait totalement préféré ça. Comprendre pourquoi ça s'était fait dans la forêt ?...Il avait même pas essayé. Derek avait été catégorique. Il ne pouvait pas fixer le rendez-vous ailleurs.

Un vibreur se fit entendre. Stiles et jeta un œil à son copain qui activait sa messagerie.

-Ah, enfin, voilà la route. Déclara-t-il soulagé. Ma Jeep est pas loin, où t'as mis ta moto ?

-Je suis venu à pied. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête. Répondit Derek qui pianotait sur son portable.

-Alors ? S'impatienta Stiles.

-Alors. Eh bien, c'est bon, on peut y aller. Répondit son amant avec un sourire...radieux ?

Oui, c'était le mot. Il affichait la tête du mec à qui on vient d'annoncer une sacrée bonne nouvelle.

Stiles se dit que quand ce mec affichait un sourire comme celui-là, en le fixant, avec ce regard... incroyable... avec ses yeux qui souriaient aussi... il se dit... il pensa…

Rien du tout...

Et ses mains s'emparèrent de la nuque de Derek, sa bouche de ses lèvres et sa langue... Hmm... eh bien sa langue fit ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. Elle se glissa, indiscrète, audacieuse, insistante entre les lèvres de Derek et y retrouva le goût du désir qu'elle savoura avec délectation.

Pour leur plus grand plaisir, le baiser dura longtemps.

-Putain, Derek Hale, t'es vraiment le mec le plus bandant que je connaisse. Souffla Stiles en reprenant sa respiration après ces quelques minutes de délicieuse apnée. Et maintenant, on speede parce que j'ai une liste interminable de projets à réaliser... En ton agréable compagnie... On a une baraque pour nous tous seuls, pendant un jour entier et deux nuits. Et j'ai bien l'intention de rattraper le temps perdu.

_Le surlendemain..._

-Franchement Stiles, tu ne crois pas que tu aurais pu attendre la date prévue, non ? Tu es inconscient du stress que tu m'as fait vivre. Tu sais très bien que depuis l'année dernière je m'inquiète plus facilement.

-Papa je-

-Enfin, rends-toi compte. Tu es parti à l'aube, comme un voleur, sans même réveiller tes cousins, sans mettre de mot à quiconque. Comme par hasard, quand nous avons téléphoné depuis notre hôtel avec ta tante pour vous donner de nos nouvelles, Miguel ne savait même pas où tu étais passé. Il a fallu attendre une heure de l'après-midi pour que tu daignes nous tenir au courant de ton petit voyage improvisé.

-Euh... Papa? Je suis-

-Je te rappelle que tu es mineur et que, jusqu'à ta majorité, je suis responsable de ton intégrité physique. Et qu'accessoirement... j'y tiens à cette intégrité... je n'ai qu'un seul fils et-

-Papa...

-Et puis cesse de m'interrompre. Tu vas me présenter tes excuses et surtout tu vas en présenter à ta tante. Parce qu'elle s'est inquiétée, elle aussi. C'est ahurissant. Tu passes deux mois chez elle et tu ne lui as même pas dit au-revoir ! Ni à ton oncle. Tu ne les as pas remerciés. Bref, tu t'es comporté comme un gougnafier. Alors, tu l'appelles tout à l'heure et tu fais en sorte de te faire pardonner. Non...tiens. En fait, tu l'appelles tout de suite. Prends ton portable et appelle-la.

-Mais-

-Ah mais, arrête de discuter, tu m'agaces encore plus. Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Appelle- la tout de suite.

Bien campé jambes écartées, bras croisés et regard noir, le shérif -à bout de patience- attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte que son fils se décide à obtempérer.

-Papa... Euh... Je veux bien, mais tu pourrais juste nous laisser nous rhabiller... avant? demanda Stiles.

Tenant fermement la couverture sur le corps nu de son petit-ami et sur le sien par la même occasion, Stiles lança un regard à son portable qui reposait sagement sur la commode à l'autre bout de la chambre d'ami.

Le froncement de sourcils du shérif s'accentua alors qu'il laissait apparaître une expression vaguement dubitative.

-Ne me dites pas que... vous êtes nus là-dessous quand même?

-Bah... Euh... Si... Il fait chaud, on est en été. Et puis... quand même. C'est plus pratique pour... s'interrompit Stiles gêné et le rouge aux joues.

-À midi ? s'exclama le shérif. Mais seriez-vous des animaux?

-Mais papa, ça fait deux mois qu'on s'est pas vus! Répondit l'adolescent encore plus embarrassé.

Le shérif soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et ressortit de la chambre.

-Très bien, habillez-vous. Et toi, appelle ta tante, ajouta-t-il en pointant son fils du doigt.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et Derek poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de se détendre et de s'affaler contre les oreillers.

-Je t'avais prévenu qu'il serait en rogne.

Stiles haussa les épaules alors que derrière lui, Derek le caressait lentement, suivant délicatement la ligne de ses vertèbres.

-Heureusement qu'il est pas arrivé pendant. Ça m'aurait encore plus frustré.

-Sûr. Mais tu pousses un peu, là. Frustré, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit le bon mot. Parce qu'on n'a pas vraiment chômé depuis mon retour. Hmm ? Répliqua Stiles taquin et flatté en se tournant vers son amant.

Il se pencha et lui déposa un gros bisou sur le bout du nez. Faire ça à Derek, l'amusait follement.

-Allez, maintenant lève ton joli cul, beau gosse, avant que l'idée lui prenne de venir nous déloger manu militari, répliqua Stiles en se levant...

-Et faudrait vraiment qu'on perde cette mauvaise habitude de jamais verrouiller les portes. Conclut-il en enfilant son pantalon.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Franchement, pour deux jours, ça ne valait vraiment pas la peine de te prendre une punition, fit remarquer le shérif, confortablement installé sur une chaise sous le porche à côté de Derek. Il te suffisait d'attendre notre retour ce midi comme prévu et tu ne serais pas dans cette situation.

Stiles grinça des dents et jura dans sa barbe, alors que son tortionnaire sirotait tranquillement sa bière en reprenant sa conversation avec Derek. Il essora son éponge puis la trempa dans l'eau une nouvelle fois avant de frotter énergiquement le pare-choc de la voiture de son père.

-Elle est vachement crade ta bagnole, maugréa-t-il en essuyant les traces de boue.

-Mon travail ne me permet pas de garder un véhicule en parfait état, rétorqua le shérif. Note que j'ai bien fait de remettre son lavage à plus tard. J'ai dû sentir à l'avance que tu ferais une conner-

Il s'interrompit. Son portable sonnait. Il se leva en soupirant et décrocha avant de rentrer pour plus d'intimité.

-Tu pourrais le faire de manière plus sexy, plaisanta Derek en observant son petit-ami s'acharner sur les traces récalcitrantes. Te badigeonner le corps d'eau pleine de mousse, et te-

-Non.

L'aîné parut déçu mais son sourire revint bien vite.

-J'adorerais te voir t'occuper de ma bécane, couvert de cambouis mais affreusement sexy. En bleu de travail mais... à poil dessous. Hmm...conclut-il d'un air terriblement concupiscent.

Stiles roula des yeux.

-T'as des fantasmes étranges...

-Y a rien d'étrange là-dedans. Et toi ? C'est quoi ton plus grand fantasme? Interrogea Derek, paraissant plus curieux qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

-Hum...

Stiles lâcha son éponge dans le seau et prit une mine pensive.

-Je serais davantage dans un délire romantique... Des fraises, du chocolat et des bougies...

-Sérieusement? Demanda Derek incrédule, en arquant un sourcil.

-Bon, j'avoue qu'un très léger délire sado-maso ne me rebuterait pas, mais à condition que ce soit moi qui domin-

-Je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot de plus, le coupa le shérif en revenant. Alors, je m'absente une minute à peine et la conversation glisse sur ce terrain. Ne penseriez-vous qu'au sexe ?

-Non, le rassura Stiles en souriant. On pense aussi au c-

-Irrécupérable, soupira son père. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Y a nettement plus préoccupant. Dites-moi, vous fréquentez Vernon Boyd, non?

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard.

-Ben...Plus vraiment, répondit Derek.

-Ah...

-Pourquoi? Interrogea Stiles intrigué.

-Je pensais que vous pourriez le prévenir. Parrish vient de m'annoncer le troisième meurtre d'un jeune homme noir en moins de deux mois. Je crains que nous ne soyons face à des crimes à caractère racial.

-Oh mince... T'en es sûr?

-Le mode opératoire est le même à chaque fois et il ne s'agit pas d'un règlement de compte entre gangs. Il n'y a donc que cette hypothèse qui me vienne à l'esprit. Ça ne m'enchante pas mais je vais devoir remettre un couvre-feu en place pour les plus jeunes.

-Je sens que certains vont râler...

-Pas sûr, rectifia Derek. On est habitué depuis le temps. Il y a toujours des couvre-feux dans cette ville. Remarquez que, du coup, tout le monde les enfreint.

-Toi y compris ? Questionna le père de Stiles d'un air neutre.

L'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de réagir car Derek exhiba son sourire spécial '' _Peter_ '' en affirmant sans complexe...

-Bien sûr que non. Je ne me le permettrais pas.

-Tu es vraiment le gendre idéal, ricana le shérif. Bon menteur et lèche-botte exactement comme il faut.

-C'est le minimum quand on fréquente le fils du premier policier de la ville, répondit Derek. Je suis en terrain miné.

Stilinski père leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Allons, je suis si horrible que ça? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de son fils.

-Pire encore. Je me demande pourquoi Derek n'a pas encore fuit en courant.

-Je me le demande aussi. Après tout, je suis armé. En attendant, toi, continue de frotter au lieu de dire des âneries, commanda le shérif en pointant sa voiture.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Donc tu n'es pas parti en vacances cet été? Ton oncle ne voulait pas? Demanda le shérif.

-En fait je n'ai pas arrêté de partir, mais c'était loin d'être des vacances. Problèmes familiaux à régler, répondit Derek l'air sombre.

-Rien de grave j'espère?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et Stiles l'observa attentivement. Étaient-ce ces «  _problèmes familiaux_  » qui le rendaient si soucieux? Et leur « insignifiance » était-elle au niveau de ce qu'il tentait de le leur faire croire?

-Encore un steak Derek? Proposa le shérif.

-Non merci ça ira, refusa poliment son invité en terminant sa troisième assiette.

-Tu es sûr? Il te faut des protéines pour maintenir une musculature comme la tienne.

-Pas de doute. D'autant que depuis mon retour il a beaucoup plus d'activités physiques... commenta Stiles en mordant d'un grand coup de dent dans son morceau de viande.

-Stiles, tu aurais pu t'abstenir de ce genre d'allusions subtiles, soupira le shérif, les pinces à la main.

-Je m'excuse d'avoir choqué ta pudeur par mes remarques impures.

Le shérif soupira une nouvelle fois avant de prendre une gorgée de bière. Derek le regarda avec envie et prit l'air grognon en buvant une rasade de soda. Le shérif était intraitable sur la législation des boissons alcoolisées. Interdites en dessous de vingt-et-un ans. Chez lui comme dans la rue, en sa présence, c'était non négociable. Stiles s'esclaffa devant la mine dépitée de son petit copain.

-Sois pas déçu mon chou, c'est pas bon pour la cervelle l'alcool avant vingt ans.

-Je les aurais dans cinq mois, maugréa Derek. Je vois pas où serait la différence.

-Dans cinq mois, tu auras vingt-ans ? Déjà. Mais alors, t'es beaucoup trop vieux pour moi ! Franchement.

-Tu veux encore quelque chose Stiles ? Demanda le shérif.

-Hmmm. Oui... Une grosse saucisse s'il te plaît, plaisanta Stiles tout sourire.

Derek et le shérif levèrent les yeux au ciel dans un bel ensemble.

-J'ai hâte que tu retournes au lycée pour ne plus t'entendre déblatérer des âneries pareilles.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu t'ennuieras sans ma présence jeune et énergique.

Le shérif fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et changea de sujet.

-J'imagine que tu essayeras de ne pas te faire autant d'ennemis cette année.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, rétorqua Stiles de mauvaise humeur. Y a que Martin et Whittemore qui s'en sont sortis. Foutues preuves. Foutus avocats.

-Voyons, ça aurait pu se passer plus mal, le réconforta Derek. Tous les autres ont été renvoyés.

-Peut-être, mais c'est quand même totalement injuste, répliqua l'hyperactif. C'étaient eux les principaux responsables.

-Parlons d'autre chose avant qu'il ne recommence à s'énerver, dit le shérif à l'adresse de Derek.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Pfff... Quel traître. Il approuvait la proposition paternelle, en plus.

-Allons-y, soyons fous et fourrons-nous la tête dans le sable… Les autruches au pouvoir, grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

-En tout cas, je pense que cette année sera plus calme, reprit son père plein d'espoir.

-J'espère bien. Déclara Stiles. De toute façon, pire que l'an dernier, je vois pas comment ça pourrait être possible. Je demande qu'une chose, moi, avoir la paix et profiter des gens que j'aime.

Du coin de l'œil, il entrevit Derek dissimuler une grimace derrière son verre. Apparemment, y avait un truc pas net. C'était pas la première fois qu'il avait du mal à cacher son inquiétude sur l'année à venir. Que savait Derek que Stiles ignorait ?

-Et cette fois tu n'es plus seul. Tu as des amis pour te soutenir. Reprit le shérif se rassurant comme il pouvait.

-Sûr...des amis. Pleins. Un mec bourru, rustre et grognon et un second mec, niais et lent à la détente? Mouais... ça va beaucoup m'aider. Répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le shérif sourit alors qu'en face de Stiles, Derek se renfrognait. Était-il vraiment vexé ? Stiles rit franchement.

-Oh! Mon adorable grognon! Conclut-il l'air attendri en se penchant par-dessus la table pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Derek.

En retour, il récolta un grognement. Mais ses yeux lui souriaient.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

En fin de soirée, Derek dut rentrer chez lui sur ordre du shérif. Pas question de passer une nuit blanche la veille de la rentrée.

-Et fais attention sur la route, conseilla Stilinski père en serrant la main de son gendre.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard, provoquant le départ du shérif. Il devait bien se douter qu'un peu d'intimité était toujours de mise dans ces cas-là.

Dès que le shérif eut disparu à l'intérieur de la maison, Derek et Stiles échangèrent un long baiser chargé de tendresse.

-A demain sexy boy, murmura Stiles en le retenant par les manches. Je penserai à toi toute la nuit.

-Ne t'amuse pas trop sans moi.

Stiles sourit, simplement heureux. Il ne put résister à l'embrasser de nouveau avant de le laisser partir.

Pas de doute, cette année serait plus agréable que la précédente et sous le signe du bonheur. Il en avait la profonde certitude.

_Le lendemain..._

A force d'insister, Derek avait finalement réussi à convaincre Stiles de sacrifier son indépendance, en laissant dormir sa Jeep au garage de temps en temps, afin de se laisser conduire au lycée par son petit-ami. Même si la protection n'était plus un prétexte valable, Derek tenait à venir chercher son hyperactif préféré le plus souvent possible. Il cherchait à passer un maximum de temps avec lui et tous les moyens étaient bons pour cela. Stiles se sentait flatté et s'était volontiers plié au rituel du trajet en moto. Fallait aussi avouer que le look motard - tout de cuir vêtu - allait particulièrement bien à Derek et que le sacrifice de se coller à lui pour aller au bahut... sacrifice, ô combien difficile à supporter... trouvait son apothéose dans les regards envieux des filles lorsqu'ils arrivaient sur le parking.

Stiles entra dans la salle de classe et remarqua sans surprise qu'il avait à peu près les mêmes camarades que l'année précédente. La bande de Keith en moins, bien que son leader s'y trouvât encore. Il observa Keith un instant. Puis s'intéressa aux deux nouvelles têtes au fond de la classe. Oh...des jumeaux.

Derek se crispa instantanément à côté de lui et il lui lança un regard en coin.

-Tu les connais?

-Mouais. Ce sont les jumeaux Carver. Ethan et Aiden. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils foutent ici mais ça craint. Ils sont du même genre que les anciens amis de Martin. Mais en pire.

-Euh...Tu as déjà eu des problèmes avec eux? Demanda Stiles intrigué.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Derek en haussant les épaules.

Stiles continua de lui poser toute sorte de questions alors qu'ils cherchaient une place. Ce fut compliqué de trouver une place. Fallait qu'elle soit éloignée le plus possible d'Erica et Isaac. Il était également préférable de ne pas se mettre à côté de Boyd qui, lui, se trouvait tout seul, dans un coin de la salle...Tiens, il était donc en froid avec les deux autres ? Quant aux jumeaux, pas question de les approcher de trop près puisque Derek et eux s'étaient déjà frités... Voyant qu'il ne leur restait que des places près de Scott et sa bande, Stiles s'assit à côté de ce dernier. Il faisait ainsi rempart entre le Hale et l'Argent.

Un bain de sang n'étant guère souhaitable le premier jour, autant prendre quelques précautions. Pour les jours prochains, eh bien on aviserait.

-Alors, t'as fait une petite fugue il paraît ? Plaisanta Scott en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

-Euh, comment tu sais ça ?

-Oh... Très simple. En fin de matinée, y a deux jours, ton père a appelé ma mère et la famille de Derek en espérant qu'on saurait quelque chose.

-Oups.

-Ouais, oups. Je te le fais pas dire. Je crois qu'il s'est vraiment inquiété ton pauvre père.

Stiles eut un petit sourire contrit.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et celle qui semblait être leur nouvelle professeur principale entra. Derek se crispa de nouveau. À force de se crisper toutes les trente secondes il allait finir par avoir des crampes, pensa Stiles.

-Ne me dis pas que tu la connais aussi...chuchota-t-il à l'intention de son petit-ami.

-Tu parles que je la connais. C'est Nathalie Martin, la mère de Lydia et la… tante de Keith. On n'est pas en très bons termes non plus, informa Derek.

-Eh bien, ça promet.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Voici la liste de vos professeurs pour cette année…

La mère de Lydia ouvrit le tableau et les noms apparurent. Le visage de Derek se décomposait au fur à mesure de sa lecture.

-Oh mon dieu, souffla Stiles n'y croyant pas. C'est quoi ce bordel?

Harris en science, coach en économie et sport. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal, même si ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir se les trimbaler encore un an. C'était ensuite que les choses se gâtaient.

Stiles se retourna brusquement vers Derek.

-Peter est prof?!

-Pour cette année seulement, répondit l'aîné qui paraissait mécontent.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

-Regarde le nom de la prof d'anglais.

Stiles regarda la liste.

-Victoria Argent? C'est qui? La mère d'Allison?

-Oui.

Le cadet grimaça. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le tracassait. Une Argent et un Hale qui devenaient prof. Et leurs profs à eux en plus. Bon, ça, c'était déjà suffisamment étrange. Parce que de ce fait, l'année à venir risquait bien de voir s'épanouir tout un tas de conflits d'intérêts. Toutefois rien n'expliquait que son copain soit aussi chamboulé. Ce qu'il dégageait en ce moment, à côté de lui, était presque palpable.

Il l'observa en train de fixer leur professeur. Dans son regard... du ressentiment à coup sûr. Mais il y avait plus que cela. De la haine. Oui, il percevait clairement un sentiment aussi violent que la haine. Bon sang, mais que lui avait-elle donc fait ?

Madame Martin le remarqua mais ne parut pas montrer d'animosité, à peine une certaine curiosité en observant Stiles.

Avait-elle également un problème avec lui? Ça devait être à cause de Keith. Mais alors pourquoi semblait-elle si...neutre?

Sa certitude du matin commençait à se fissurer très légèrement. Cette année serait-elle si tranquille finalement? Si les Hale étaient entourés d'ennemis, Stiles devrait prendre parti. Il n'avait aucun doute sur son choix. Mais ça ne lui rendrait pas la vie plus simple !

Il souffla fort. Vidant ses poumons avec énergie.

En attendant il ne s'était encore rien passé. Peut-être que Derek s'angoissait pour rien. S'agissait de positiver. Il n'avait plus qu'à lui remonter le moral.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Allez, sois pas bougon, ça va bien se passer, le réconforta Stiles en mordant à pleines dents dans sa pomme. Cha peut pas être chi catachtrophique.

-Tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'adorerais que tu aies raison, marmonna Derek.

Installés face à face près de la fenêtre, le couple déjeunait sans se soucier des nombreux regards qui pesaient sur eux. On les trouvait bizarres ? On les trouvait beaux ? On les trouvait cons ? Stiles s'en fichait complètement. Il avait vécu des trucs autrement galères que quelques regards insistants. Alors, tant pis... ou même tant mieux si ça dérangeait. Eux, ils se souciaient pas des autres et les autres, eh bien, ça leur faisait une petite distraction dans leur vie trépidante.

Brusquement, quelqu'un se précipita vers leur table et s'arrêta en la faisant trembler dans un grand crissement de semelle.

-Les gars...j'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin de vous!

Stiles et Derek tournèrent un regard blasé vers Scott qui s'affala sur la première chaise libre.

-Il nous manque des candidats pour l'équipe de crosse. Les gars que vous avez fait virer faisaient partie de l'équipe. Du coup, on est dans la merde. Faut qu'on recrute quatre personnes. Soyez cools les gars, venez vous présenter aux sélections tout à l'heure. C'est une question de vie ou de mort... S'il vous plaît. Conclut-il d'une voix suppliante qui traîna sur la dernière syllabe.

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard. Stiles se sentait un peu obligé d'accepter. Après tout, il ne participait à aucun club et se sentait un peu responsable de la situation de son meilleur ami. Il connaissait également l'importance que Scott portait à l'équipe dont il était le capitaine.

-Okay. On viendra Scottie, conclut Stiles.

-Eh, doucement ! J'ai rien accepté moi, protesta Derek.

-Hors de question que j'y aille seul, rétorqua l'hyperactif. Allez, viens ! On va faire du sport ensemble. Ça nous permettra de garder la forme.

-Mais j'ai pas besoin de ça pour garder la forme, moi !

-De toute façon, tu viens. Y a pas à protester.

Scott, qui assistait à leur discussion en silence depuis tout à l'heure, sourit en coin avec un petit air entendu.

-Hmm, on voit bien qui porte la culotte dans votre couple.

Immédiatement, Derek grogna dans sa direction en montrant les dents sous le regard très amusé de Stiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Pfff...C'est malin ça, je connais même pas les règles de ce foutu sport, maugréa Stiles.

-L'aurait fallu y penser avant, rétorqua Derek en tournant sa crosse dans sa main d'un geste expert.

-T'y as déjà joué toi? On dirait que tu sais manier ce truc comme si t'étais né avec.

-Nan, jamais joué. Mais je venais voir les matchs... d'Isaac… Avec... les autres…

Derek soupira d'un air triste et replaça son casque devant son visage avant de se remettre dans le rang derrière Stiles qui ne put s'empêcher de ressentir douloureusement la nostalgie de ces paroles.

-Whittemore, à toi! Cria le coach. Je veux de l'action aujourd'hui! De la sueur, de la souffrance et du sang! Notre équipe doit se reformer impérativement et j'exige le même niveau que l'année dernière!

Soudain Stiles aperçut son meilleur ami passer près d'eux et il eut un sursaut.

-Psst...Scott! Viens voir!

Celui-ci le rejoignit au trot alors que l'hyperactif était le prochain à passer.

-Quoi?

-Euh...Je dois faire quoi avec ce truc? Paniqua Stiles en montrant sa crosse.

Scott grimaça et parut affolé.

-Mais... tu sais pas jouer?

-Ben, non! J'ai dit oui pour te faire plaisir, moi !

Le cadet prit son ami par les épaules et lui montra la cage de but à l'autre bout du terrain.

-Pour l'instant, on va juste te chronométrer et voir si t'arrives à marquer contre Danny. Il suffit que tu coures, après tu feintes, mais fais pas de truc stupide. Et surtout, vise avant de tirer.

-Bilinski, à ton tour! Cria le coach en donnant un coup de sifflet.

Stiles glapit de manière effrayée, les yeux écarquillés, manquant de laisser échapper sa crosse.

-Allez, on se bouge! On n'a pas toute la journée !

Alors il démarra, courut sur toute la longueur du terrain en tenant bien fermement sa crosse, la balle logée à l'intérieur. Il priait pour que celle-ci ne tombe pas avant qu'il n'arrive devant Danny.

À trois mètres du gardien, il tira de toutes ses forces, suivit la trajectoire de la balle... qui fut arrêtée en plein vol.

-Et Merde, pesta-t-il. Loupé.

-Minable Bilinski ! Note que je suis pas surpris. Hale, c'est ton tour!

Stiles quitta la trajectoire des joueurs et observa l'avancée de son petit-ami. Putain, il était sacrément rapide le bougre! Il haussa un sourcil en le voyant filer à toute allure vers Danny et tirer avec force. Le gardien ne put rien faire. Et hop. Un point pour Derek.

Stiles siffla d'admiration quand son mec passa devant lui.

-Whaou, c'était... impressionnant. T'es sûr que t'as jamais joué?

-Oui, Je suis sûr. Je sais juste viser, rétorqua Derek avec un rictus un peu moqueur.

-Carver numéro un! Cria le coach. À ton tour!

Derek se tourna immédiatement vers le garçon qui courait à toute vitesse. Il le suivit du regard, les yeux plissés et l'air peu aimable. Stiles guetta ce manège avec une moue pensive. Qu'avait-il donc pu se passer entre Derek et les jumeaux pour qu'il les déteste autant? Ou plutôt... qu'il s'en méfie.

-Derek. On doit rejoindre les autres, tu viens?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Ses yeux se réduisaient à deux fentes emplies de colère lorsqu'Aiden marqua le point de manière spectaculaire. Stiles le tira par le bras, espérant le faire démarrer. Il y parvint finalement et Derek le suivit sans plus opposer de résistance.

-Tu ressembles à un chien de chasse quand tu fais ce truc-là, fit remarquer Stiles taquin en rejoignant Scott plus loin. Hey Scottie! Je suis pris, alors?

Son ami arqua un sourcil d'un air peu convaincu.

-Euh... mec... t'es sérieux là?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles surveilla l'équipe adverse avec attention, cherchant à deviner qui était le plus susceptible de marquer. Les jumeaux en face de lui gagnèrent haut la main ce petit examen. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Derek auprès de lui.

Le coach siffla le début du match, laissant Jackson et Scott se battre pour la balle. Ce dernier la récupéra mais un adversaire le cogna avec tant de violence qu'il la perdit. Ethan ou Aiden - Stiles n'en avait aucune idée - l'attrapa au vol et se lança dans leur direction avec la ferme intention d'emporter le match de qualification. L'hyperactif, inconscient du danger, se précipita vers lui. Heureusement, le garçon l'esquiva. Juste avant de se faire tacler sauvagement par Derek.

Apparemment ce dernier jouait le jeu à fond. Si tant est qu'on puisse encore appeler ça un jeu...

-Eh Hale, je veux bien que la crosse soit un sport violent mais là... C'est pas du catch! Même ma grand-mère connaît la différence!

Mais qu'avait-il franchement avec sa grand-mère? Pourquoi cette fixette tordue?

Aiden - ou Ethan - tendit une main secourable à son frère qui l'ignora avant de se relever rapidement.

Stiles assista, de loin, au duel visuel qui eut lieu entre les trois ennemis avant que le coach ne décide enfin de relancer la partie.

Les deux équipes se remirent en place et Stiles lança un regard inquiet et interrogatif à Derek. Celui-ci tentait difficilement de cacher sa rage en portant toute son attention à la pelouse entre ses pieds. Un pli soucieux se forma sur le front de l'hyperactif, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus longtemps. Le match reprenait. Cette fois-ci Jackson réussit à choper la balle et Stiles resserra ses doigts autour du manche de sa crosse.

Ce mec, il allait le dé-fon-cer.

Dès que le co-capitaine de l'équipe se pointa en face à lui, Stiles prit son élan et fonça avec hargne. Apparemment, son petit-ami avait eu la même idée.

Ils fracassèrent littéralement Jackson qui, même s'il avait eu l'idée d'anticiper le choc, n'aurait eu aucune chance de l'éviter. Il voltigea un court instant avant de rouler dans l'herbe.

Il resta immobile. Complètement sonné.

-Mais qui m'a foutu des brutes pareilles? Hurla le coach hors de lui, en accourant vers le lieu de '' _l'accident_ ''.

Un attroupement se formait autour de l'élève à terre tandis qu'il tentait de se relever tant bien que mal avec l'aide de Danny.

-Rien de cassé Jackson? S'enquit le coach, sûrement plus inquiet pour l'avenir de son équipe que pour Jackson lui-même.

-Je ne crois pas, grimaça le garçon qui semblait pourtant souffrir beaucoup.

-Non...mais...vous êtes de grands malades, vous deux! S'écria Finstock en s'adressant à Derek et Stiles qui affichèrent des airs faussement penauds. On jouait pas un vrai match, là! Vous êtes en train de défoncer les joueurs de votre peut-être future équipe, je vous signale !

-Mais...enfin coach, vous aviez dit que vous vouliez de l'action, fit remarquer Stiles. Et de la souffrance...et du sang...

Le coach marqua un temps d'arrêt, le doigt toujours levé pour accuser le couple, mais il semblait avoir oublié la fin son sermon.

-Grmpf. Mais...voyons, c'était une métaphore...Vous étiez pas obligés de la prendre au premier degré, non plus. Bon. Okay, vous marquez un point Stilinski. Mais ne refaites plus jamais un truc comme ça contre vos coéquipiers, avertit-il.

Stiles écarquilla un peu les yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien compris le sens implicite de la dernière phrase.

-Ça veut dire qu'on est sélectionnés?

-Évidemment. Comment pourrais-je me passer de deux gars comme vous ! Des costauds, avec la rage et qui peuvent coordonner une action sans s'adresser la parole. Oui. T'as bien compris Bilinski. Je vous _veux_ dans l'équipe, conclut Finstock dans un sourire carnassier avant de se tourner vers le reste des joueurs. Allez, tout le monde en place. On continue!

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et lança une œillade à son petit-ami avant qu'ils ne cognent discrètement leurs poings l'un contre l'autre en signe de victoire. Derek sourit en coin et donna un petit coup d'épaule au cadet.

-Félicitations les gars, s'exclama Scott en surgissant entre eux. Bien joué. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

-En échange je réclame le maillot vingt-quatre! prévint Stiles. Et c'est non-négociable, sinon je joue pas!


	73. Je n'avais pas reconnu sa bouille

A la fin des sélections, tous les joueurs se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires dans une joyeuse cohue. Alors que Stiles babillait gaiement à côté de Derek, le gardien de l'équipe vint à leur rencontre.

-Félicitations pour t- votre admission dans l'équipe, déclara Danny en s'adressant plus à Derek qu'au couple. J'espère que vous brillerez autant qu'aujourd'hui pendant nos matchs futurs.

Derek l'ignora presque, se contentant d'un hochement de tête sec.

-Tu t'appelles Danny c'est ça ? Demanda Stiles en l'accostant. T'es le gardien officiel non?

-Oui, répondit Danny manifestement embarrassé.

-Scott m'a parlé de toi plusieurs fois. Il a dit qu'il-

-Danny! Interpella Jackson plus loin.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire forcé et les salua avant de rejoindre rapidement son ami. L'hyperactif haussa un sourcil.

Ce mec, qui paraissait civilisé et même sympa, traînait avec ce con de Jackson? C'était... bizarre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Marchant d'un pas traînant vers le bureau de Morell, Derek et Stiles planifiaient leur soirée.

-On se retrouve près de ta bécane après ma séance de torture?

-Ouais, je vais en profiter pour aller parler avec mon oncle.

-Excusez-moi, les interrompit une fille en arrivant derrière eux.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers elle et Stiles reconnut Jennifer Blake. Cette pouffiasse. La voir, suffisait à lui faire mal. Il était totalement accro à ce type !

-Salut Der', tes vacances se sont bien passées?

Derek fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas. À vrai dire, il regardait au-dessus de l'épaule de la fille. En mode «  _je te vois pas_  ». Stiles ignorait si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.

Bon signe. Décida-t-il. Ben oui... On était le jour de la rentrée. Il venait de retrouver son mec deux jours avant. Pas question de se pourrir la vie avec une crise de jalousie. Il choisit donc de penser que son petit copain n'aimait pas cette nana et que sa présence le gonflait.

Jennifer ne parut pas se formaliser de l'attitude de Derek et continua sur sa lancée.

-Est-ce que vous seriez intéressés pour vous présenter aux élections du conseil des élèves? Il nous manque des candidats.

-Non, répondit Derek catégorique, vite approuvé par Stiles.

L'aîné attrapa son petit-ami par le coude et le tira loin de la fille en s'éloignant d'un pas vif.

-Quelle conne, maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe, accompagnant Stiles jusqu'au bureau de Morell. Mais quelle conne…

-Au fait, tu la connais d'où? Questionna Stiles intrigué.

-Famille. On se connaît depuis toujours.

Stiles fut rassuré. Décidément, il était dans un bon jour. Il se trouva parfaitement magnanime en accordant mentalement à son mec le droit de fréquenter d'autres personnes que lui. Fier de lui, il sourit largement et déposa un dernier baiser au coin des lèvres de son amant avant de s'en aller.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Comment se sont passées vos vacances? Demanda Morell.

-J'ai bouffé des glaces tout l'été, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

-Et vous avez fait de nouvelles rencontres?

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils.

-Faudra qu'on m'explique en quoi ça vous regarde? On n'est pas en train de discuter autour d'une tasse de thé comme deux vieilles copines.

La psychologue secoua lentement la tête.

-Très bien. Comment avance votre relation avec Derek Hale?

-Disons que j'ai rallongé ma vie de huit ans si on considère que les sondages sont vrais.

-C'est-à-dire?

-On baise beaucoup depuis notre réconciliation, provoqua Stiles.

Morell eut un tic nerveux au coin de la paupière mais se reprit bien vite.

-Donc tout se passe pour le mieux, conclut-elle. Malgré l'épisode des affiches, votre confiance en lui n'est pas entamée?

-Non, je lui fais totalement confiance, affirma l'adolescent avec force.

-Vous confiez-vous à lui?

-Ça m'arrive.

-Et lui...? Demanda-t-elle en semblant bien plus intéressée par cette question que par les autres.

-Oui, il me fait confiance.

Cette réponse ne parut pas enchanter Morell qui croisa les jambes en affichant un air vaguement soucieux. Stiles de son côté se demandait bien ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi cette question semblait si importante pour elle.

-Bien, reprit-elle. Parlons plutôt du procès. Que pensez-vous du verdict? J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez fait un petit scandale après la décision du jury.

Stiles poussa un long soupir d'ennui. Ne pouvait-on pas mettre ces histoires de côté maintenant? Il n'avait plus envie de revenir sur le passé et de s'inquiéter de l'année précédente. C'était lassant qu'on lui pose toujours les mêmes questions...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Quelle chieuse, grommela Stiles en se laissant glisser le long du toit pour rejoindre Derek qui s'y était installé. Ça sert à rien d'aller la voir franchement. Elle me sert à que dalle sauf à m'énerver.

-Ton père refuse que tu arrêtes? Questionna Derek en ouvrant le paquet de chips qu'avait dérobé l'hyperactif dans la cuisine.

-Oui, il dit que c'est indispensable que j'aille voir quelqu'un à cause de tout ce qui est arrivé l'an dernier. Il veut être certain que j'ai pas refoulé un traumatisme quelconque qui viendrait plus tard me pourrir la vie. Et puis, je le soupçonne de se venger bassement de mon retour précipité.

Derek sourit d'un air compatissant tout en affamant Stiles puisqu'il éloigna le paquet de chips de sa main avide.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'il te laisserait pas t'en sortir comme ça. Tu vas payer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

-Mais donne-moi au moins une chips pour me consoler!

-Non. T'as besoin d'exercice. Je tiens pas à ce que tu deviennes un gros boudin.

-Mais t'as vu mon allure de crevette? S'indigna Stiles en tendant les bras. J'ai encore de la marge!

-T'as grossis, fit remarquer Derek. Les glaces ne t'ont pas réussi.

-Mais... Mais... c'est que du muscle!

Derek s'étira encore pour mettre les friandises hors de portée et Stiles tenta dangereusement de s'en approcher. À cette fin, il s'étendit intégralement sur son petit-ami qui le maintint par la taille... pour l'empêcher de tomber du toit. Quoique... N'était-ce que pour cela ? Il le serrait beaucoup, tout de même. La possessivité semblait davantage à l'œuvre que la prévention. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le contact des bras chauds de Derek le faisaient frissonner sous son t-shirt fin. Le salaud était en débardeur, bras nus. Rien que ça, c'était presque un attentat à la pudeur. Parce que c'était... eh bien... c'était Derek.

Stiles, légèrement perturbé par le cheminement étrange de sa pensée, détourna un instant son attention des chips tentatrices pour la reporter sur le visage de son petit-ami. Ce dernier avait le regard brillant, les paupières à demi fermées sur ses iris liquides, d'une couleur indéfinissable à la lumière du soleil déclinant. Son expression enjouée et détendue était tout simplement... waouh... tellement rare chez lui... c'était carrément un cadeau. Putain, qu'ils étaient bien là, tous les deux, à faire les cons sur le toit de sa baraque.

Une soudaine bouffée de tendresse, mêlée de désir, accéléra les battements de son cœur et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Derek, sa bouche frôlant son oreille.

-Putain, Derek je me sens tellement bien avec toi. Souffla-t-il en effleurant de ses lèvres salées le lobe duveteux.

Oui, il goûtait tout ça en même temps. Et il respirait aussi l'odeur de son mec. Cette odeur puissante, mâle, épicée, chaude, envoûtante. Le désir montait lentement, inexorable.

Un soupir proche du gémissement répondit à son murmure. N'arrangeant rien. L'étreinte se fit plus serrée et il put très distinctement percevoir les changements physiques, induits par l'émotion qu'il venait de susciter chez son amant. Sérieux, ce dernier était ultrasensible et hyper réactif quand il s'agissait de Stiles. Et c'était carrément flatteur et aussi... tellement rassurant que c'en était...

Foutrement... incroyablement excitant.

Si à tout ça, on ajoutait la situation. Le risque de se casser la gueule. La vue sur les toits environnants. L'éventualité d'être observés par des voisins curieux...

-Moi aussi, je me sens bien... avec toi. Y a d'ailleurs que là que je me sens bien.

C'était la voix de Derek, ça ? Ce son. Éraillé, grave. Comme des petits morceaux de voix recollés à la va-vite.

Stiles se redressa doucement, crispant ses abdos, toujours allongé sur Derek. Et hmmm... mauvaise idée... Ça accentua le contact entre les...milieux de leurs corps et franchement... oui franchement... c'était pas nécessaire à ce moment-là. Enfin si, en fait... C'était nécessaire. C'était même indispensable.

Stiles se demanda comment il avait fait pour pas y penser plus tôt. D'ailleurs il y avait pensé. Parce que Derek avait une raideur, là en bas. Une raideur qui répondait à la sienne...et que cette...pression supplémentaire venait de leur arracher un hoquet de plaisir incontrôlé. Stiles se dit qu'il serait raisonnable de rentrer dans la chambre. Il se dit ça, mais son œil fixait cette bouche... À quinze malheureux centimètres de la sienne. Et, qui pourrait rester raisonnable en fixant une telle bouche ? Une bouche au dessin décidément parfait. Stiles savait pas trop quel artiste génial était responsable de son tracé, mais nul doute qu'il aurait fallu le décorer tout de suite. Une putain d'énorme médaille.

Le cerveau rationnel de Stiles venait de s'inscrire aux abonnés absents, laissant une place de choix à ses cinq sens qui se gênaient pas pour dicter leur loi. Sa chambre attendrait. Il approcha lentement son visage, un de ses pouces se promenant délicatement sur le contour de la lèvre inférieure qui n'attendait que sa bouche à lui, puis il...

La porte de derrière s'ouvrit en grand, claquant contre le mur, propulsée par le shérif, chargé d'outils brinquebalants à grand bruit. Les deux garçons sursautèrent. Stiles reprit contact avec la réalité. Un peu brutalement. Son pied droit glissa sur une tuile alors que son père s'avançait dans le jardin d'un pas déterminé. Il ne semblait avoir aucune idée de leur présence au-dessus de sa tête.

Dans son sursaut, Derek avait lâché le paquet de chips qui glissait tranquillement vers la gouttière. Le shérif venait de s'accroupir et s'affairait autour des plants de tomates qui longeaient le mur de la maison, bien décidé à les débarrasser des mauvaises herbes vampirisant leur espace vital.

Le couple se figea dans sa position précaire, surveillant -impuissant- l'activité du jardinier, ainsi que la trajectoire de l'objet du combat qui approchait paisiblement du bord de la toiture. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il bascula stupidement -mais qui pouvait espérer qu'un paquet de chips ait une once d'intelligence- et se renversa tandis qu'il entamait un élégant vol plané.

-Ha! s'écria le shérif en sentant une chips atterrir sur le haut de son crâne. Qu'est-ce qu- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là-haut tous les deux!?

Stiles força son sourire et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque d'un air gêné alors que contre lui Derek haussait les épaules en l'aidant à se redresser. Okay... La session sexy attendrait un peu. Et puis, avec son père en spectateur, pas question de rester dans cette position certes, fort agréable, mais incontestablement embarrassante. Ils se retrouvèrent donc assis côte à côte pour répondre aux interrogations légitimes du shérif.

-Eh ben, on prend l'air? Proposa Stiles en se serrant contre son petit-ami.

-Vous pouvez aussi passer par la porte d'entrée, rétorqua le shérif.

-C'est pas faux, mais c'est plus difficile d'escalader, pour aller sur le toit après, répliqua Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Son père secoua la tête, l'air profondément las. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son entretien du potager sans ajouter un mot.

Stiles posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek en nouant sa main autour de la sienne. Finalement, rester un peu dehors, un petit quart d'heure maximum, ça les tuerait pas. Il tiendrait. Et puis un peu d'attente n'avait pas que des inconvénients. Ne disait-on pas que ce qu'il y avait de meilleur dans le plaisir c'était son anticipation ? Bon, ceux qui le disaient avaient sans doute vendu toute leur famille pour élever leurs belles phrases au grade de citations... parce que, soyons honnête, même si l'attente et l'anticipation étaient super agréables, excitantes et tout et tout, le passage à l'acte avec Derek atteignait quand même le putain de niveau au-dessus.

-C'était plutôt agité comme rentrée. Et on n'a pas été privés de surprises. Malgré tout, je reste persuadé que l'année sera plus calme. Tu me diras que c'est pas difficile. Bah, tant mieux, ce sera cool. Note que, c'est marrant parce que je me demande si... en même temps ça risque pas d'être un peu chiant, non ?

-Personnellement, je préfère la routine à l'insécurité.

-Moi aussi, affirma le shérif avec force.

-Depuis quand t'écoutes aux portes? S'exclama l'hyperactif en s'adressant à son père.

Le regard blasé de son paternel ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid et il reprit sa conversation '' _privée_ '' avec son amant.

-Tu m'aimeras quand même si on s'installe dans notre petit train-train?

Un soupir sonore franchit les lèvres du shérif et Stiles grogna.

-Je ne suis pas aussi sûr que toi qu'on aura le loisir de voir se développer une routine dans notre quotidien, commenta Derek d'un air sombre.

-Sois pas si grognon, taquina Stiles en se tournant pour cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Détends-toi un peu du string. Tout va bien se passer.

-Stiles! s'exclama le shérif.

-Mais quoi, encore?!

_Trois jours plus tard…_

Stiles avait l'impression que jamais sa vie n'avait été si belle et si agréable.

Tout était parfait.

Il avait un petit-ami, tendre et prévenant, bien qu'un peu grognon et rustre par moment. Son meilleur pote, agréable et souriant, le faisait rire tout en le soutenant dans les quelques épreuves qu'il pouvait rencontrer... par exemple l'entraînement de crosse. Son père continuait à lui montrer son affection et se révélait jour après jour incroyablement compréhensif. Cerise sur le gâteau, les profs leur lâchaient les basques parce que c'était le début de l'année.

Bref. Le paradis.

Côté sexuel il n'avait jamais été aussi épanoui, même s'il avait encore une petite appréhension quand Derek suggérait qu'il se mette à genoux... pour le prendre... de dos.

Ça faisait maintenant une petite semaine qu'il avait retrouvé son amant et il n'avait pas compté les moments torrides partagés. Y en avait eu au moins... beaucoup. À chaque fois, son beau ténébreux avait fait preuve d'une grande douceur. Depuis leur nuit torride après le bal de promo, il le laissait toujours maître de la situation. Stiles choisissait les positions, la nature de leurs rapports. Son amant avait toujours respecté scrupuleusement tous ses désirs, y accédant avec tendresse.

Alors il avait fini par succomber à une chaude session sous la douche, où là, clairement, c'était bien plus pratique -eu égard à la géographie du lieu- de tourner le dos à Derek. Une fois de plus, sa bombe sexuelle personnelle s'était montrée à la hauteur de ses espérances. Et, il avait bien entendu soigné tout particulièrement «  _l'après_  ». Le nettoyant tendrement, bon c'était pas trop galère non plus, vu qu'ils étaient encore sous le jet tiède, noyés dans la chaude vapeur de la douche qui coulait maintenant depuis vingt minutes. Heureusement que son paternel était en service...il aurait hurlé au sujet de sa facture d'eau et de gaz.

Bref, Derek ne cessait d'être adorable. Sans doute que le souvenir de cette insupportable conclusion de sa «  _première fois_  » dans l'entrepôt l'avait torturé autant que Stiles. Peut-être même plus.

En tout cas, l'hyperactif ne descendait plus de son petit nuage, d'autant moins que leur relation en dehors du sexe, se révélait de plus en plus satisfaisante.

Seule ombre au tableau. Ce samedi.

Parce que ce samedi n'était pas comme les autres. Aujourd'hui, il était invité chez les Hale pour déjeuner. Il avait un trac affreux.

Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il les avait côtoyés, ce n'était pas dans de très bonnes conditions et il ne savait pas comment il allait être accueilli. Bien sûr, Derek serait avec lui mais il craignait tout de même les premières minutes de ces retrouvailles... Les minutes suivantes aussi, d'ailleurs... Et toutes les autres. Il était mort de trouille!

Stiles vérifia l'heure dès qu'il eut garé sa Jeep dans l'allée du manoir des Hale et poussa une expiration fébrile en plaquant son front contre le volant. Puis il sortit. Il avança d'une démarche incertaine. Comment allaient-ils l'accueillir?

À quelques mètres du porche, un raz-de-marée canin l'assaillit de toutes parts, langues pendantes, aboiements excités et queues battants au vent.

Stiles poussa un cri de surprise et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Derek fringant et d'excellente humeur vu son immense sourire ravi. Un spectacle toujours surprenant mais tellement agréable à contempler. Fidèle à sa badassitude, il croisa les bras sur son torse et s'appuya contre le chambranle en observant le spectacle avec un sourire attendri.

Les sept chiens de la famille Hale continuèrent à bondir en tous sens, déterminés à bien lui montrer leur joie de l'accueillir et accessoirement de lui baver sur le pantalon.

-Hey hey hey on se calme les toutous, là! S'exclama Stiles un peu débordé par les attaques câlines. Et toi, aide-moi au lieu de te marrer comme un cachalot!

Derek se décolla de son poste d'observation et s'approcha de Stiles pour le sauver de ses compagnons trop affectueux. Il le prit par la main en passant entre ses chiens et, alors qu'il tournait le dos à Stiles pour reprendre le chemin du manoir, les chiens se calmèrent d'un seul coup et s'enfuirent.

-Ben dis-donc. T'as une sacré autorité. Plus fort que Crocodile Dundee ! Commenta Stiles en les voyant partir.

Sauf un. Qui attendait, assis sous le porche juste en haut des escaliers.

-Enfin sauf pour celui-là. C'est qui, c'est le rebelle de la meute?

Derek sourit.

-Tu ne la reconnais pas?

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Je devrais? Tu sais, avec le nombre de chiens que t'as et que j'ai juste croisés je pense pas-

-Eh ben, c'est Marshie. Enfin Marshmallow, précisa Derek.

Stiles eut un temps d'arrêt. Il observa la bête énorme qui lui faisait face.

-Euh... Tu l'as nourrie aux stéroïdes ou quoi? Il est énorme!

- _Elle_. C'est une femelle je te rappelle. Et a priori, ça n'a pas changé. Pour la taille, c'est normal, vu sa race. Sans compter qu'il y a longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vue. Facilement six mois, non ?

Derek attira Stiles vers l'entrée où le chien observait l'hyperactif fixement.

-Elle m'en veut ou quoi? Pourquoi elle me fixe comme ça?

-Je sais pas, va la caresser pour voir.

-Et si elle m'arrache le bras?

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel.

-Elle ne le fera pas. Elle est sage comme un agneau.

Alors Stiles tendit sa main et gratta directement derrière ses oreilles. La chienne battit immédiatement de la queue en se frottant contre la main câline.

-Hmmm... Si je te gratte derrière les oreilles, tu crois que ça te ferait le même effet ? Plaisanta Stiles, en écarquillant les yeux.

-N'essaie même pas.

Stiles observa la porte d'entrée avec appréhension.

-On y va? Demanda Derek. Je crois que Laura t'attend avec beaucoup trop d'impatience.

L'hyperactif tenta un sourire de façade. Plus crispé, tu meurs. Avec beaucoup d'impatience ? Elle voulait le tuer et l'enterrer au fond du jardin? Ses derniers mots n'avaient pas été spécialement bienveillants. Elle l'avait engueulé pour avoir « _abandonné_ » Derek en forêt...

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir pour découvrir Laura, postée derrière la porte, prise en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Elle sourit et fit la bise à Stiles avec enthousiasme.

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir Stiles. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point les vacances ont été longues à cause de Derek. Il a été insupportable. Ton absence l'avait transformé en empereur des grognons. J'ai cru devoir l'égorger plusieurs fois pour avoir un peu de calme. Il ne cessait jamais de se plaindre. '' _Oh mon Stiles n'est plus là_ '' et '' _Oh ! Qu'il me manque mon_ -'' Un vrai bébé.

Derek l'interrompit brusquement d'une main sur la bouche.

-Arrête de te donner en spectacle et de dire n'importe quoi, la menaça-t-il très sérieusement.

Stiles riait derrière lui, beaucoup plus détendu, alors que Laura lui faisait un clin d'œil.

Derek se retourna brusquement.

-Non mais, j'espère que tu ne la crois pas !? Quand même! S'écria-t-il.

Stiles lui fit plusieurs signes de tête affirmatifs indiquant que, oui, justement, il y croyait à fond. Derek parut complètement accablé par le comportement de sa sœur.

-Que veux-tu petit frère? Tu as été conçu dans l'unique but que je puisse te coller la honte. À quoi servirait la famille, sinon ?

Stiles rit encore plus fort, en observant le frère et la sœur se chamailler. Ça lui avait quand même drôlement manqué cette ambiance faussement agressive. Il adorait voir Derek en rajouter dans le registre frangin outragé.

-Peter n'est pas là? Interrogea-t-il.

-Si, mais il est allé chercher le repas, répondit Derek.

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté. Son air surpris n'échappa guère à Laura.

-Dans la famille, on n'est pas très doués pour la cuisine, précisa-t-elle. Du coup, on vit de surgelés et de commandes chez les traiteurs. Mais, on ne prend que du haut de gamme, hein? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta santé. On va pas t'empoisonner.

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules.

-Je ne m'inquiétais pas du tout.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'aider? Demanda Peter en faisant claquer la porte d'entrée.

Les trois plus jeunes sortirent du salon pour découvrir un Peter, les bras chargés de sacs en papier d'où émanaient une délicieuse odeur de nourriture. Son ventre l'entraînant à la rencontre de son sauveur, Stiles s'avança en premier pour venir à son secours.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas laisser notre invité s'en occuper tout seul, non ? S'indigna Peter en fixant sa nièce et son neveu, d'un air scandalisé. Bougez vos fesses avant que je me fâche.

-Pfff... Tes menaces ne font peur à personne, rétorqua Derek en prenant leurs repas des mains de son petit-ami.

-Et n'essaie pas de paraître autoritaire devant Stiles, il sait déjà que c'est pas toi qui commande, ajouta Laura en finissant de débarrasser les bras de son oncle.

Dès que Peter retrouva sa liberté de mouvement, il serra fortement la main de Stiles avec son petit sourire en coin si familier.

-Alors, comment vas-tu Stiles? Tu es prêt pour ta dernière année à Beacon Hills?

Stiles fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, sa main toujours prisonnière de celle de l'adulte.

-Euh... Pourquoi dernière?

-Allons, j'espère bien que tu auras ton diplôme de fin d'année et que tu décrocheras une inscription dans une université prestigieuse, précisa Peter. En tout cas j'imagine que tu feras de ton mieux, au moins dans ma matière.

-Avant la rentrée, je ne savais pas que vous étiez professeur.

-Mais c'est bien normal puisque je ne le suis pas, répondit mystérieusement l'homme en souriant un peu plus.

Il lâcha enfin Stiles, en proie à une profonde perplexité, et se rendit à la cuisine, son invité sur les talons.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Et toi, t'as quoi? Interrogea Stiles curieux en observant l'air étrange de son petit-ami.

Ce dernier laissa planer un petit silence avant de lire finalement à voix haute le message présent dans son biscuit de la fortune.

-'' _Lutte pour le bonheur, bien qu'il paraisse éloigné_ '', dit-il.

-C'est pas mauvais ça ! Commenta Laura. Ça laisse présager un dénouement heureux.

-Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi je suis le seul qui ait une connerie? Fit remarquer Peter dans l'indifférence générale.

-Moi j'ai '' _Fais attention à tes priorités_ '', lut Laura. Je pense que je vais y réfléchir.

-Bah, c'est juste des mots dans des biscuits, rétorqua Stiles. C'est seulement pour le fun. Faut pas y accorder trop d'importance.

-Oh, il arrive que leur lecture fasse réfléchir à des choses essentielles, contra Laura. Et puis, des petits encouragements ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

-Allez, ouvre le tien, dit Derek en désignant le gâteau entre les mains de Stiles.

L'hyperactif le brisa en deux et enfourna les deux parts avant de dérouler le petit morceau de papier qu'il contenait.

-'' _Le chemin que tu as devant toi ch'avérera abrupt et chinueux, mais avec de la perchévéranche, tu parviendras à réalijer des proueches._ '' Merchi beaucoup pour les encouragements!

Stiles avala la friandise et fit la moue.

-Pourquoi j'ai un truc encore plus pourri que Peter?

-Vengeance, plaisanta le concerné en laissant son destin, posé négligemment sur un coin de la table.

-Et pourquoi je suis le seul qui pense que cette année va être calme? Soupira Stiles.

-Tout le monde sait que tu as un instinct de merde, répliqua Derek. Tu ne devrais pas t'y fier.

Les trois Hale sourirent alors que Stiles plissait les yeux d'un air menaçant vers son traître de petit-ami.

-En tout cas, cette année, je vais prendre mes cours par correspondance sur internet pour être plus présente à Beacon Hills, déclara Laura reprenant le fil de la conversation interrompue par la lecture des messages. Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pris cette décision parce que ça me manquait de ne plus vivre dans ce manoir.

-Ah ! Tu comptes quitter la fac uniquement parce que le manoir te manque ? Demanda Stiles curieux.

-Eh bien, je pense que l'année va être plus mouvementée que les précédentes et j'aimerais être là pour ça.

Peter et Derek grimacèrent et l'hyperactif n'en comprit pas la raison.

-Eh bien ! Tout ça pour un biscuit?

-Crétin, souffla Derek en roulant des yeux.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir invité, remercia Stiles en serrant la main de Peter.

-Tu devrais venir plus souvent cette année. Comme ça on verra davantage Derek qui nous délaisse pour aller te voir.

Stiles sourit, gêné et se sentant légèrement coupable.

-Ah bon?

-Peter, menaça Derek sombrement. Arrête, s'il te plaît.

-Sans compter que son quotidien gravite totalement autour de toi, continua l'adulte. Tu es le centre de son univers. C'est toujours, '' _je vais voir si Stiles est libre_ '', '' _pas ce soir je vais voir Stiles_ '', '' _pas ce midi, je déjeune avec Stiles_ ''. T'es toujours dans sa bouche... Enfin façon de parler.

Stiles rougit violemment, bien qu'il sut parfaitement que cette «  _gaffe_  » n'en était pas une et, qu'en piquant un fard, il faisait très très plaisir à Tonton Peter. Suffisait de voir son expression épanouie. Derek grogna sur son oncle.

-Si vous continuez comme ça je ne viendrai plus jamais ici, maugréa Derek.

Stiles secoua la tête en voyant Derek si gamin.

-Faut que j'y aille avant d'être en retard chez Terry, rappela-t-il en faisant mine de quitter le porche.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, son amant l'attrapa par la main et l'embrassa en lui tenant la joue, sous les regards attendris de Laura et Peter qui s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

-À lundi, salua Stiles.

-À ce soir, rectifia-t-il plutôt en embrassant le cadet sur le front.

Stiles roula des yeux avec un sourire.

-Okay, à ce soir beau brun. Mais faudra être sages.

-Comme toujours.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bonjour Terry! S'exclama Stiles avec un signe énergique de la main en revenant des vestiaires. Voilà, je suis de retour!

-Est-ce réellement une bonne nouvelle? le chambra l'homme en venant échanger une accolade avec son élève. Tiens, je pensais que tu perdrais plus de muscles que ça. Remarqua-t-il en lui tâtant les biceps. Tu as fait de l'exercice pendant les vacances?

-Euh… Bon, c'est vrai que pendant l'été j'ai pas mal nagé et un peu couru avec mes cousins. Et puis... depuis que je suis rentré. Je fais pas mal d'activité physique. Mais pas vraiment du sport. Enfin...

Il pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il pratiquait intensément le sport... en chambre. D'ailleurs il doutait que dix jours de pratique, même intense, suffise pour justifier le maintien de sa musculature... Quoique... en y pensant. Fallait reconnaître que le rythme était fichtrement soutenu. C'est qu'il avait un sacré tempérament son ténébreux motard. Quant à l'imagination... Stiles se dit que l'instant était peut-être mal choisi pour évoquer des souvenirs torrides, surtout en présence de Terry. Heureusement, ce dernier se mit à parler, interrompant le cours de ses élucubrations mentales.

-J'ai entendu parler du procès et de son dénouement, cette année devrait mieux se passer, non? Et puis, le bruit court que tu fréquentes un de mes élèves, commenta Terry avec un regard entendu et un petit sourire. Tes problèmes de colère ne devraient plus se manifester aussi violemment, si?

-J'espère bien, mais on sait jamais. De toute façon, même si l'année se déroule tranquillement, je pourrai quand même venir ici? J'aime bien nos cours, ça me fait beaucoup de bien.

-Bien sûr, le rassura l'homme. Et si tu veux, nous pourrions organiser des cours pour Derek et toi de temps en temps, non?

-Euh… C'est super gentil, merci. Mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée…

-Ah bon, pourquoi?

-Bah… euh... on a tendance à être un peu... indisciplinés quand on est ensemble.

-Oh, tu sais, j'ai plutôt l'habitude de ce genre de problèmes. C'est même justement ma spécialité.

-Sûr. Mais euh... on attendra quand même un peu avant de faire ça.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles posa son menton sur le haut du crâne de Derek pour contempler silencieusement les étoiles. Serré contre son radiateur personnel, le menton chatouillé par les cheveux drus, souples et doux, il ne put s'empêcher de bouger un peu la tête de gauche à droite, adorant cette sensation. Il joua un moment avec les mains de Derek qui s'en accommodait docilement. L'hyperactif laissait libre cours à sa fantaisie, abusant consciemment et scandaleusement de la patience de son petit ami.

D'autant plus que ce dernier semblait adorer ça, puisqu'il se lova davantage encore contre le torse de Stiles. C'était... craquant. Bordel. Il fondait en le sentant s'abandonner ainsi, parfaitement détendu. Même pas besoin de baiser, c'était déjà le pied.

Il soupira et pencha la tête pour observer le visage de son amant. Celui-ci venait de fermer les yeux, une expression béate sur le visage. Merde, il était magnifique.

Stiles inspira à fond et ferma les yeux également. S'emplissant de la sensation de paix que le calme nocturne du quartier endormi lui procura.

-Stiles. Je suis tellement bien... là, souffla Derek dans un profond soupir de contentement. J'aimerais qu'on soit comme ça pour toujours.

L'hyperactif haussa un sourcil. Il était bien d'accord. Mais le romantique, normalement, c'était lui. Il voulait bien d'un Derek romantique mais huit jours pour une telle mutation... on frôlait l'invasion extra-terrestre. Un truc avait peut-être pris possession de Derek... Sérieusement c'était pas banal, y avait sûrement un problème.

-Il se passe quelque chose de grave? Questionna Stiles immédiatement.

Derek ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, étonné.

-Ben non... pas spécialement, pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Parce que dès que t'as des élans romantiques, les gros problèmes se pointent.

L'aîné sourit, un peu désabusé.

-Bah... Ouais. De toute façon, il se passe toujours des choses graves. Mais comme partout. Ce n'est pas si important.

Il étira le cou pour embrasser doucement Stiles et clore le sujet.

Et ce fut parfait.

Stiles n'avait pas envie de parler de choses graves ou déprimantes. Il voulait juste profiter de Derek, totalement détendu, là, tout contre lui.

-Un de ces jours, vous allez glisser et vous casser une jambe, commenta une voix depuis le jardin.

Le son du tuyau d'arrosage leur parvint quelques secondes plus tard. Le shérif arrosait ses plantes.

Stiles resserra affectueusement ses bras autour du cou de Derek et passa sa tête sur son épaule.

-T'inquiète papa. Il est pas dangereux ce toit. Et puis j'ai pas envie d'aller à l'hosto, alors il va rien nous arriver. Je nous aime trop pour te donner raison.

_Deux jours plus tard…_

-Putain de merde, grogna Derek entre ses dents en fixant son professeur de maths. Voilà qu'il sort le grand jeu.

En effet, l'enseignant passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord de son bureau en croisant les jambes.

Il y eut quelques soupirs d'extase provenant de la gente féminine et Derek grogna une nouvelle fois. Il fixait son oncle avec ennui. Peter fit un clin d'œil à une fille du premier rang qui soupira, rêveuse.

-Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Peter Hale, j'ai vingt-six ans et je suis célibat-

Derek se racla bruyamment la gorge et plusieurs regards se tournèrent dans sa direction. Stiles se fit le plus petit possible et glissa le long de sa chaise alors que ses oreilles prenaient une magnifique teinte rouge. Pourquoi sentait-il moins cette année tout à coup? Il avait beau savoir qu'il allait l'avoir en cours, se trouver avec l'oncle -abominablement séducteur- de son petit copain, en train de faire le beau sur l'estrade, là – sous ses yeux- c'était une autre histoire.

-Je serai donc votre professeur de mathématiques durant cette année décisive, reprit Peter sans se démonter et sans perdre son sourire. Et j'espère que tout se passera dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Derek roula des yeux en émettant un son moqueur. Son oncle se tourna vers lui avec un regard hautain.

-Un commentaire, monsieur Hale?

Les deux Hale s'affrontèrent du regard en silence avant que Peter ne baisse les yeux à contrecœur. Stiles fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ça?

-Prenez vos livres à la page sept, nous allons discuter du programme de l'année.

Une fois certain que Peter était trop occupé à donner ses explications sur les différents chapitres, Stiles se pencha vers Derek.

-Y a un problème? Questionna-t-il.

-Non.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous vous faites la gueule?

-C'est rien, je te dis.

-Vous aviez l'air de deux fauves qui se battaient pour un territoire, insista Stiles. Enfin, en tout cas c'était l'impression que ça donnait.

-C'est à peu près ça, avoua Derek les dents serrés. Je ne supporte pas qu'il soit là. C'est tout. Le lycée, c'est chez moi. Il a pas à y être.

-Enfin, c'est bizarre ce que tu racontes ! S'il a été recruté comme prof, il faut bien qu'il vienne au bahut... Il peut pas faire autrement.

Derek soupira et haussa les épaules, laissant Stiles dans l'incompréhension. Cette réponse ne lui convenait pas du tout. Il nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête, Fallait pas oublier l'événement. Il creuserait la question plus tard.

Stiles guetta Peter du coin de l'œil pour voir si quelque chose filtrait de cette confrontation silencieuse avec son neveu. Mais, tout ce qu'il vit, fut son succès auprès de ses élèves...filles principalement. Quoique, les mecs paraissaient également fascinés. C'était troublant un tel charisme.

Derek claqua de la langue, mécontent. Stiles se pencha vers son oreille pour le taquiner.

-Il te vole ta popularité auprès des filles.

-Tu parles. Si tu veux mon avis, ma cote auprès des filles en a pris un sacré coup depuis notre coming-out. Par contre, niveau mecs, elle a dû grimper sec.

Stiles grimaça. Putain, il y avait pas pensé. Il déglutit.

-On t'a déjà fait des avances?

Derek ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, attendant que son oncle s'éloigne un peu.

-Pas impossible. Je pense que notre participation à l'équipe de crosse y est pour quelque chose.

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il? Il regarda autour de lui et sursauta.

-Danny. Danny t'a dragué?

-Bah... Disons qu'il me dévorait des yeux quand on se changeait, provoqua Derek, un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Il semblait trouver cette conversation, très réjouissante, le salaud.

Une vague de jalousie monta en Stiles et son cœur s'accéléra pendant qu'il pâlissait subitement. Derek dut le sentir car il lui prit la main en souriant.

-Mais, tu sais, je n'étais pas le seul à me faire mater.

-Ah bon? Moi aussi, y avait un mec qui me matait ? Danny ? J'ai pas remarqué. Allez, dis-moi, c'était qui?

-Je ne préfère pas te le dire. Sinon tu vas sûrement mal le prendre.

Stiles prit un air intrigué.

-Dis-moi qui c'est !

-Non. Tu n'as qu'à être plus attentif, se moqua Derek en jubilant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-''…  _Et n'oubliez pas que les élections des délégués des élèves ont lieu aujourd'hui jusqu'à 18h00. Les bureaux de vote se trouvent-_ ''

-Ils en font tout un pataquès de ce truc cette année, remarqua Stiles en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de viande.

-C'est parce que la plupart des membres étaient de la même année et ils sont partis à l'université, expliqua Derek.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Je m'intéresse à la vie de mon lycée moi. Provoqua-t-il.

-J't'imagine pas vraiment t'occuper de ce genre de chose.

-Au début, c'était sur la demande de Laura, soupira Derek. Elle voulait que je fasse venir l'association à laquelle on appartient pour faire des interventions dans les classes.

-Votre association ?

-La P.E.T.A. C'est pour défendre les droits des animaux.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, rit Stiles. C'est très surprenant de voir une brute comme toi avoir des activités pour le bien d'autrui.

-Je ne suis pas un mons-

Derek s'interrompit alors qu'un élève passait à côté d'eux. Il le suivit du regard et Stiles reconnut la silhouette de Keith qui s'éloignait. Il s'assit seul à une table et commença à déjeuner.

La situation avait bien changé. Il avait l'impression que les rôles avaient été inversés. Keith ayant pris sa place.

Il remarqua que l'ex chef de bande n'était pas le seul à déjeuner en solitaire. Boyd aussi.

Stiles chercha Isaac et Erica des yeux et les trouva plus loin, assis ensemble à la même table.

-Tu sais ce qui est arrivé entre eux?

Derek secoua la tête.

-Non. Ils ne m'adressent plus la parole.

-Je suis désolé.

Stiles posa sa main sur celle de Derek qui fit comme si de rien n'était. Depuis leur réconciliation, ils progressaient énormément dans leur relation lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en public.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est leur choix.

Derek releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son petit-ami.

-Ne me dis pas que tu culpabilises encore de ma rupture avec eux! S'exclama-t-il incrédule.

-Mais j'y peux rien moi, si ça me fait mal au cœur pour toi ! Se défendit Stiles en grimaçant de manière forcée.

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire, attendri.

-Tu es adorable... adorable et con à la fois. C'est un exploit. Mais c'est bien toi.


	74. Je suis le meilleur

-... Et je pense qu'on pourrait y repenser. Ce serait cool, non? Commenta Stiles tout sourire en poussant la porte de leur salle de science.

Derek lui répondit par une espèce de grognement vaguement approbateur que l'hyperactif ne prit pas en compte. Il tourna les yeux vers leur professeur de chimie qui triait des papiers, debout derrière son bureau, sans se soucier du vacarme qui régnait dans la salle alors que ses élèves s'installaient pour leur premier cours de l'année avec lui.

Stiles le fixa avec gratitude, affichant un petit sourire.

C'était fou comme, en un an, leur relation avait pu changer. Étrange même. Surprenant. Il ne détestait plus ce prof, malgré son comportement de véritable connard.

Comment continuer à lui en vouloir alors que son témoignage avait fait basculer le procès en faveur de Stiles, mais aussi des autres victimes de Keith et sa bande? Sans oublier qu'il avait témoigné sans que personne ne lui ait rien demandé ou même imposé. Venu de lui-même pour proposer son aide, il avait -en fin de compte- fait beaucoup pour Stiles. Ce dernier lui en était reconnaissant et se sentait redevable. Immensément redevable.

-Hey, tu fais quoi? Demanda Derek intrigué, voyant que son petit-ami ne le suivait pas.

-Attends-moi, répondit Stiles alors qu'il esquissait un sourire. J'ai envie de faire une blague.

Derek, curieux de voir ce qu'il manigançait, se mit un peu en retrait et observa son copain. Ce dernier avançait à pas de loup vers le bureau du prof.

Harris, concentré sur ses dossiers, ne le voyait pas approcher.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près, Stiles se racla bruyamment la gorge. Le prof de chimie se retourna, agacé.

-Mons-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Stiles, le tenant par les épaules, venait de lui plaquer une énorme bise sur chaque joue. L'éclat de rire de Scott retentit clairement dans la salle.

-Comment allez-vous M. Harris ? Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances?

Ce dernier était bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés et l'air de ne pas croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Son expression ébahie provoqua l'hilarité de plusieurs élèves qui observaient la scène.

Harris passa quelques secondes en mode poisson rouge, ouvrant puis refermant successivement la bouche, ne sachant que dire. Puis finalement, il reprit un peu d'assurance.

-Je ne vous permets pas de m'apostropher ainsi ou de me toucher et encore moins de m'embrasser monsieur Stilinski ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

La perplexité du professeur et son air déphasé firent redoubler les rires de la classe. Fallait avouer qu'il était guère aimé, le père Harris. Et qu'il faisait tout pour. Stiles réalisa que sa démarche était une étrange manière de payer sa dette à l'enseignant. Il s'était embarqué sur une pulsion et maintenant il hésitait.

D'un côté il aurait bien voulu le remercier parce qu'il avait été le seul prof à s'impliquer ainsi, de l'autre ce mec l'avait tellement fait chier au début de l'année précédente...

D'un côté il trouvait normal de lui manifester sa gratitude, de l'autre il ne savait pas comment aborder cette forteresse - bardées de défenses agressives- dans laquelle se cachait son prof de chimie. Alors il avait suivi son instinct... et là, il savait plus comment s'y prendre pour faire passer son message sans foutre davantage le bordel et sans perdre la face.

D'un côté sa conscience lui dictait de remercier directement Harris en désamorçant rapidement ce qui pouvait passer pour un foutage de gueule en règle, de l'autre son côté  _rebelle-grande-gueule-impulsif_ l'encourageait à pousser plus loin l'aventure en balançant aux orties la gratitude et toutes ses copines bien pensantes. Ange ou démon ?

-Allez M'sieur Harris, je pensais pas vous offenser. Au contraire. C'était ma façon de vous dire merci pour ce que vous avez fait l'an dernier pour aider les victimes. J'ai trouvé ça super. Déclara-t-il en ouvrant les mains en signe de paix.

Puis, se retournant vers la classe.

-C'est vrai ! Ce mec est le seul prof qui ait osé intervenir pour soutenir notre action contre le harcèlement ! Alors moi je dis, merci Monsieur Harris. Et même si parfois, il est un peu ch-

-Ahem, Stilinski, l'interrompit le prof en lui tapotant l'épaule et en se raclant la gorge. Veuillez-

-Moi je dis que notre cher professeur a bien le droit à une ovation, non ? Le coupa Stiles à son tour, plein d'enthousiasme en commençant à taper des mains.

Il fut bientôt suivi de Scott qui se leva en sifflant, accompagné par un bon nombre d'élèves. Les applaudissements se prolongèrent avec enjouement. Stiles remarqua, en faisant un tour d'horizon de la classe, que quelques-uns ne participaient pas. Parmi eux, Keith et Jackson. En toute logique.

L'ovation se tarit d'elle-même au bout d'un moment sous le regard médusé d'Harris qui fixait Stiles avec résignation.

-Eh bien, j'accepte vos remerciements et je passe l'éponge sur ce débordement affectif un peu... excessif. Grogna-t-il d'un ton bourru. Mais que je ne vous prenne plus à vous abandonner à de telles familiarités envers moi. On n'est pas dans un club de vacances ici ! Au fait, si vous pouviez regagner votre place, je serais ravi de ne pas avoir à vous faire cadeau d'une retenue pour le premier jour de l'année.

Puis, se tournant vers la classe et saisissant un paquet de feuilles polycopiées, il poursuivit.

-Bon, avis aux amateurs, le premier qui perturbe le cours aura de quoi occuper ses soirées dans l'enceinte du lycée. En attendant, sortez une feuille. Nous allons faire un test de rentrée pour voir l'effet désastreux des vacances sur vos connaissances en physique-chimie. Je m'attends au pire. Et je devance la question que je lis dans vos petits yeux impatients... Oui, la note comptera dans la moyenne.

Alors que Stiles se rendait à sa place avec un grand sourire, il balaya la salle du regard. La plupart des élèves s'étaient calmés et tiraient maintenant la tronche devant la perspective de l'évaluation. Par contre, Derek souriait encore largement du petit spectacle qui venait de se dérouler. C'était tellement rare au bahut de le voir sourire ainsi, que de nombreuses filles le dévoraient du regard, profitant du court délai accordé par la distribution de l'énoncé du test. Apparemment, il lui restait un sérieux fan-club féminin. Et ça papillonnait grave des cils, et ça faisait des mines en regardant par en-dessous, et ça guettait le moindre signe de réponse.

Y avait de quoi, aussi. En temps normal, il était déjà redoutablement canon, mais quand il riait... toute résistance devenait illusoire. Elles espéraient quoi, sincèrement, ces nanas ? Un changement de sexualité ?

L'image de leurs ébats de la nuit précédente jaillit comme un flash. Cette évocation torride déclencha une vague d'excitation qui traversa son corps de bas en haut, électrisant ses terminaisons nerveuses et irriguant de manière assez inopportune toutes les zones de son corps qui pouvait l'être.

Il réprima un frisson et cacha le rouge de ses joues en fouillant frénétiquement dans son sac de cours. Clairement, la concurrence féminine ne risquait pas de lui nuire. Celle des mecs ? Peut-être davantage... Parce que... sans le moindre doute... Derek ne pouvait qu'être définitivement, totalement, délicieusement gay.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu pourrais pas montrer un peu plus de motivation Hale? Demanda Scott avec ennui.

Derek haussa les épaules, désinvolte et blasé, laissant reposer sa crosse en travers de ses épaules, derrière sa nuque.

On aurait suspendu un seau plein de flotte de chaque côté de la crosse, il aurait fait un magnifique porteur d'eau. Hélas, y avait pas de seau, personne n'avait soif pour l'instant et surtout, c'était pas, mais alors pas du tout, ce qu'on attendait de lui à cet instant.

-Enfin quoi ! Je croyais que t'étais doué, lui reprocha le co-capitaine de l'équipe. Mais là, franchement c'était nul, archi-nul, ce que t'as fait. T'as même pas frôlé la cage du gardien. Stiles, lui, il a réussi à marquer deux points depuis le début de l'entraînement. Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Y a un souci ? Tu peux pas faire moins bien que Stiles, c'est pas possible !

Le concerné grimaça.

-Je dois mal le prendre, non? Grommela Stiles.

-Hey attention! Cria le coach en soufflant comme un cinglé dans son sifflet.

Les trois joueurs pivotèrent vers le terrain pour assister à l'avancée spectaculaire des jumeaux Carver qui dégommaient quiconque se trouvait sur leur chemin. Plusieurs joueurs atterrirent douloureusement sur le sol alors qu'Ethan fonçait, conservant avec adresse la balle au bout de sa crosse, tandis que son frère dégageait le terrain à grands coups d'épaules. Ils atteignirent bientôt la distance idéale pour mettre le gardien en difficulté et Aiden s'accroupit soudain, servant de tremplin à son frère. Ethan utilisa son élan pour éviter les derniers défenseurs qui ne purent que le regarder voler au-dessus de leurs têtes, ébahis, impuissants, avant que la balle n'atterrisse directement au fond du filet.

-Waouh putain! S'exclama Stiles enthousiaste, les yeux brillants. Ça, c'est la grande classe! La classe internationale !

A côté de lui, Derek grogna. Puis subitement, sans un traître mot, il marcha d'un pas raide vers le bout du terrain en brandissant sa crosse. Sa gestuelle ne laissait guère de place au doute. La balle avait intérêt à faire profil bas, à pas le faire chier et à filer droit...tout droit...vers le but. Il en ramassa une et se dirigea vers la cage du gardien. Enfin, soyons justes... «  _se dirigea_  » n'était pas en parfaite adéquation avec la réalité...

-Il s'enflamme, j'ai l'impression, commenta Scott en l'observant courir, feintant avec souplesse tous les défenseurs qui lui barraient la route. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend tout à coup?

-Allez Derek, t'es le meilleur! Encourageait Stiles à grands cris, ses mains en porte-voix.

Il ne sut pas si son petit-ami l'avait entendu mais il le vit accélérer encore l'allure, à tel point qu'on pouvait se demander s'il était vraiment possible d'être si rapide.

Derek tournoya sur lui-même pour esquiver les deux joueurs qui lui fonçaient dessus et termina sa course par une pirouette plutôt acrobatique avant de marquer d'un coup violent.

La balle tendit le filet derrière Danny jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrête sa course et retombe mollement sur le sol.

Stiles poussa un cri de victoire alors que Derek se redressait.

-Non... mais vous allez arrêter un peu votre cirque les gymnastes! Cria le coach.

Stiles et Scott s'esclaffèrent.

-J'ai l'impression que Derek est vexé, chuchota le cadet à son ami.

-Vexé?

-Il est jaloux que tu regardes d'autres mecs avec admiration. Il en avait rien à foutre de l'entraînement jusqu'à ce que tu te montres tellement impressionné par la performance d'Ethan ! T'as pas remarqué ? T'es toujours aussi aveugle, toi !

Stiles secoua la tête en riant encore plus fort. Il aperçut Danny du coin de l'œil qui s'approchait d'eux, l'air dépité.

-Ils nous font quoi exactement ? S'enquit-il auprès des deux garçons.

-Je crois qu'ils font une parade de séduction, rit Scott. Et ça a l'air de fonctionner particulièrement bien, sur quelques-unes des spectatrices.

Stiles tourna les yeux vers les gradins où Lydia et Allison fixaient en alternance les jumeaux et Derek. Seulement, elles avaient plus l'air inquiètes qu'admiratives.

Le regard de Stiles descendit sur le côté où il découvrit Erica qui surveillait un point derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Isaac, plus loin sur le terrain. Il avait l'air... anxieux, vigilant, menaçant. Comme s'il était à deux doigts de frapper quelqu'un. Mais qui, bon Dieu ?

Subitement, la tension lui parut à la limite du soutenable. Lui, qui savait ne pas briller par son sens de la psychologie, était persuadé que ces échanges muets, n'étaient que le symptôme derrière lequel se cachaient de graves enjeux dépassant très largement leurs protagonistes. Si c'était le cas, ça finirait par basculer. Toute cette rage contenue, tous ces conflits larvés étaient-ils les sinistres préliminaires d'une explosion de violence ? Ce sombre pressentiment le fit brusquement frissonner, une sueur froide glaçant le bas de son dos.

Merde... c'était pas le moment de tomber dans la paranoïa. Ses ressentis et les tentatives d'interprétation qu'il en faisait l'avaient toujours foutu dans la merde, quand ils n'avaient pas failli le conduire au désastre. Ces conneries, c'était du passé. Pas question qu'il recommence cette année. Derek avait raison, y avait rien d'important ou de grave là-dedans, inutile de se faire le film du siècle.

Il s'ébroua et inspira un grand coup avant de reprendre l'entraînement avec application. Se concentrant sur le geste auguste du lanceur de balle... à l'aide d'une crosse. Et c'était pas du gâteau.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Vous avez bien joué aujourd'hui, les félicita Scott en s'installant à côté de Stiles qui commençait à se changer. Vous allez être pratiques pour gagner les matchs.

-Pratiques? Répéta Stiles avec un tic au coin de la paupière. Eh, on est pas des outils!

Son ami haussa les épaules en souriant et se déshabilla.

-T'as entendu ça? Demanda Stiles en se tournant vers son petit-ami pour le prendre à témoin. Des outils!

-Bah... Où est le problème? Répliqua Derek en enlevant son t-shirt.

-Depuis quand vous êtes complices tous les deux?

Scott et Derek échangèrent un regard avant de grimacer de manière plus ou moins prononcée.

-Tu rêves, maugréa Scott. J'ai rien à faire avec lui.

Les trois garçons continuèrent de se changer en silence avant qu'une exclamation viennent de la part de Scott qui riait en observant Stiles.

-Wow, eh bien mec, j'ai l'impression que t'as passé un sacré bon moment récemment.

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui regardait le bas de son dos.

-Hey, mais je rêve pas ! Tu me mates le cul là?

Derek tourna vivement la tête pour fusiller Scott du regard alors que celui-ci faisait un signe de paix. Les mains ouvertes levées, paumes vers Derek.

-Bien sûr que non! Mais en même temps, c'est difficile de manquer le magnifique suçon que t'as, juste au-dessus de la fesse droite.

Stiles se contorsionna pour voir la bordure de son boxer où apparaissait effectivement une marque rouge violacée. Son visage changea de couleur alors qu'il sentait ses joues chauffer et il entendit le reniflement amusé du coupable près de lui.

-C'est de ta faute, grommela-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

-J'assume totalement, répondit Derek en se tournant pour prendre son t-shirt de rechange.

Stiles fixa son dos distraitement avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose d'étrange. Les épaules et le dos de Derek ne comportaient aucune marques. Pourtant il l'avait griffé comme un dingue la veille au soir. Putain, c'était bizarre. Il récupérait drôlement vite. Très vite. Trop vite.

Ou alors... il ne l'avait pas malmené autant qu'il l'avait cru au cours de leurs ébats.

Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bonsoir! S'exclama Stiles en entrant dans le hall d'entrée. Papa, t'es là?

Devant le silence complet et toutes les lumières éteintes, Stiles sut qu'il était seul. Il se déchaussa et trotta jusqu'aux escaliers, prêt à rejoindre sa chambre pour travailler. Seulement, en passant, il perçut un fin trait de lumière qui soulignait la porte du bureau de son père. Il fit marche arrière et l'ouvrit discrètement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Le shérif était plongé dans une paperasse plutôt conséquente. Ses épaules voûtées, associées à des soupirs fréquents témoignaient de sa lassitude. Quant à sa concentration, elle était sans faille, puisqu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrebâiller le battant.

-Ça va papa? S'enquit Stiles, faisant sursauter le shérif.

Celui-ci rassembla précipitamment les papiers dont il s'occupait et Stiles n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un logo coloré avant que l'ensemble du dossier ne disparaisse de sa vue.

-Oui, oui, tout va bien fiston.

-Tu es sûr?

-Bien sûr, affirma le shérif en souriant.

Stiles le regarda avec suspicion. Que cherchait-il encore à lui cacher?

-Tu me caches encore quelque chose?

-Rien fiston. Je ne te cache rien. Enfin, rien de grave, le rassura le shérif. Ce n'est rien du tout. De toute façon, ça ne regarde que moi. Ce n'est rien.

L'hyperactif fit la moue. Pourquoi insistait-il autant pour affirmer que ce n'était rien? Bordel. Si c'était rien, pas la peine de le répéter dix fois ! Encore une fois, il lui racontait des bobards.

Son père parut comprendre ses soupçons sur la crédibilité de ses dénégations. Connaissant son fils, il devait estimer que ce dernier ne lâcherait pas l'affaire facilement, alors il se leva en tapant des mains avec énergie.

-Que dirais-tu de nous commander des pizzas? Et si on se trouvait un match ou un bon film à regarder tous les deux?

Stiles sentit l'inquiétude monter d'un cran. Aïe, aïe, aïe. Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Autant d'effort pour parler d'autre chose.

-Dis-donc papa, tu ne me refais pas un coup à la Roger Hill, n'est-ce pas?

-Mais non, ne t'en fais donc pas. Ce n'est pas en rapport avec le boulot. Bon, on va les commander ces pizzas?

L'adolescent acquiesça à contrecœur. Son père lui en parlerait sûrement plus tard. Enfin il l'espérait.

_Le lendemain..._

Nathalie Martin dépassa la table de Derek qui paraissait vraiment en colère. Stiles entendait son stylo grincer de protestation sous sa poigne alors qu'il le serrait de toutes ses forces. Il posa doucement sa main sur celle de son petit-ami pour tenter de le détendre mais ce dernier l'éloigna d'un geste brusque.

Stiles ne comprit pas cette réaction jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le regard d'Allison fixé sur eux à quelques rangs de là. Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'elle leur voulait cette conne ! Il la fusilla du regard mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête de droite à gauche d'un air dépité.

Et le stylo de Derek se brisa en deux.

-Derek, chuchota Stiles dans un souffle.

Il essayait d'adopter un ton réconfortant. En parlant si bas, c'était pas gagné.

-Ne t'occupe pas d'elle. Tout va bien, il n'y a aucun problème...

Son petit-ami soupira et lui jeta une œillade lasse en acceptant enfin sa main.

-Messieurs Hale et Stilinski, pas de bavardages dans ma classe, annonça Nathalie de l'avant de la classe. Séparez-vous.

Derek voulut protester mais Stiles le fit taire d'un regard suppliant.

-C'est bon, le rassura-t-il. Fais pas de vagues.

L'aîné ferma les yeux avec une expression de résignation accablée puis il posa son front contre son poing en ignorant le départ de Stiles quelques rangs plus loin. Ce dernier lui lança un regard inquiet.

Il avait l'air de prendre cette sanction bien trop au sérieux.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien aujourd'hui, remarqua Stiles alors que Derek rangeait ses affaires dans son casier. T'es blanc comme un cul de nonne.

Derek roula des yeux.

-Je vais bien.

-Ouais c'est ça, répondit Stiles absolument pas convaincu. Et moi je m'appelle Albert.

L'aîné sourit en coin.

-Très bien Albert. Heureux de connaître enfin ton vrai prénom.

-Qu-quoi? Mais non! C'est pas ça mon vrai prénom! S'affola Stiles.

-Je ne peux pas vérifier, puisque tu ne veux pas me dire le vrai.

-Ah ça, c'est sûr que je veux pas te le dire ! Rooh... t'es chiant avec ça!

-Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire? Interrogea Derek intrigué et amusé. Après toutes les confidences ultra intimes que tu m'as faites, je ne comprends pas comment un simple prénom pourrait être pire.

-Oh, ça peut être pire je te l'assure, dit Stiles d'un ton sérieux. Vraiment pire. En plus, tu me croirais même pas.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Le procès a tout changé. Chuchota Scott adoptant un ton de commère, penché sur la table. Rien n'est plus comme avant. Jackson est seul depuis que Lydia l'a largué, Keith l'est aussi. Quant à Boyd, vous l'avez vu comme moi ! Lui et les deux autres, ils ont l'air de plus se parler. On peut dire que vous êtes à l'origine d'un sacré merdier. Conclut-il d'un ton sans appel, en se redressant l'air satisfait, comme s'il venait d'énoncer une loi fondamentale de l'univers qui lui aurait demandé des années de recherche.

-Moi, j'ai strictement rien fait, grommela Derek qui mangeait dans son coin, ne participant que par intermittence à la conversation.

Stiles rit nerveusement en se grattant la nuque.

-Oups?

-Ah, et puis y a les jumeaux, dit Scott à voix basse. Avec eux, Lydia s'est trouvé une nouvelle victime. Elle a jeté son dévolu sur Aiden.

Stiles frissonna et évita le regard de Derek à côté de lui.

-Je sens qu'il va y avoir des tensions dans l'équipe de crosse, soupira l'hyperactif.

-Sans compter qu'Ethan a l'air drôlement intéressé par Danny.

Stiles releva un sourcil, étonné.

-Vraiment?... Mais dis-moi, d'où tu sais tout ça toi?

-Pfff... On s'en fout complètement de savoir d'où il le sait, grogna Derek, semblant pressé de le voir s'en aller. C'est chiant ces histoires.

-Ben non ! Moi j'aime bien, répliqua Stiles. Même si ça peut pas nous servir à grand-chose. Alors laisse-moi m'informer des derniers potins du lycée.

Derek roula des yeux et poussa un long soupir d'ennui. Il allait être obligé de prendre son mal en patience.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles se demandait très sérieusement ce que le destin avait contre Derek. Dans la même journée il allait se coltiner toutes les semaines, littérature avec la mère de Lydia, puis anglais avec celle d'Allison... Ses nerfs seraient soumis à rude épreuve. Et ça commençait maintenant.

Seulement aujourd'hui c'était préoccupant. Parce que, pour une raison qui échappait à Stiles, son mec avait ce jour-là, particulièrement mauvaise mine. Il lui avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque le matin même. Un truc ne tournait pas rond et l'hyperactif s'inquiétait devant ses mâchoires serrées et son teint livide.

-Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait me rappeler votre programme de l'an dernier afin que je puisse vérifier la solidité de vos bases ? Questionna Victoria Argent de sa voix tranchante en s'asseyant contre le bord de son bureau, jambes et bras croisés.

Stiles serra instinctivement les fesses. Cette femme lui foutait carrément les boules. Une cinglée, voilà ce qu'elle évoquait chez lui. Il comprenait Scott qui la lui avait décrite comme une psychopathe!

Son air dur, ses yeux vicieux et ses narines sans cesse dilatées... C'était flippant. Vraiment.

-Monsieur Hale par exemple ? Proposa-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

L'élève interrogé garda sa position avachie et tourna à peine un regard paresseux vers elle. Il y eut un long silence pendant que le professeur et l'élève s'affrontaient dans un véritable duel visuel.

Stiles donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de Derek pour stopper cette situation qui devenait pesante.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit enfin Derek d'un ton neutre et absent.

-Je suis sûre du contraire Monsieur Hale. En effet, quelque chose me dit que vous avez une excellente mémoire, l'encouragea Victoria. Vous devez bien avoir quelques souvenirs, non? Les leçons ne s'oublient pas au bout de si peu de temps.

Derek serra les poings, semblant prêt à la tuer à mains nues.

-Bien, conclut-elle. Je constate qu'il serait inutile d'insister plus longtemps. Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait-il me donner une réponse?

Stiles jeta un regard inquiet à Derek qui était désormais complètement sous pression.

Putain, mais qu'avait-il donc aujourd'hui ! C'était pas normal de se mettre dans un état pareil pour des trucs aussi anodins. Il allait devoir essayer de tirer cette affaire au clair.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek poussa un long soupir tandis que Stiles lui lançait un énième coup d'œil inquiet alors qu'ils approchaient du parking.

-Allez, Stiles, ne t'inquiète donc pas tant pour moi dès que je suis légèrement contrarié.

-Légèrement contrarié ? T'abuses là ! Si tu voyais ta tête, tu comprendrais pourquoi je me fais du souci. On dirait un mort vivant.

-Tant que je suis vivant, marmonna Derek d'un air sombre.

Sombre était d'ailleurs trop faible.

-Tu voudras un massage tout à l'heure en arrivant chez moi? Proposa Stiles, espérant le détendre un peu.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien, ce serait top. Malheureusement je dois rentrer. Je peux pas venir ce soir chez toi. J'ai une... réunion de famille qui va durer longtemps, répondit Derek hésitant.

Stiles haussa un sourcil mi-intéressé, mi-déçu.

-Ah bon? Et ça consiste en quoi cette réunion?

-On parle des... problèmes de voisinage.

L'hyperactif fit la moue.

-Tu parles des Argent?

Derek parut surpris mais se reprit bien vite.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-Parce que je ne suis pas si stupide que tu sembles le penser, rétorqua Stiles. Alors? C'est ça?

-Oui, entre autres choses, avoua Derek qui capitulait devant l'entêtement de son petit-ami. Mais surtout, n'en parle pas à McCall.

-Pourquoi?

-Fais-moi confiance s'il te plaît, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ne lui en parle pas.

Stiles hésita en se mordant la joue puis finalement hocha la tête.

-Okay. Motus et bouche cousue, promit-il en mimant une clé pour fermer sa bouche à double-tour.

Derek sourit en attrapant sa nuque pour pencher son visage et lui embrasser le front.

-À demain Stiles.

Ce dernier le suivit des yeux alors qu'il partait vers sa moto.

-Au revoir, murmura-t-il, peiné et soucieux.

Il resta ainsi, immobile, après le départ de Derek. Le regard dans le vide, il se posait mille questions.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits après un assez long moment, la nuit tombait. Il monta dans sa Jeep, ses pensées embrouillées par l'incompréhension.

Aucune de ses questions n'avait trouvé de réponse…

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles ne fit aucun bruit en entrant chez lui. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il repoussa doucement la porte d'entrée puis, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures d'un air distrait en s'aidant de la pointe du pied, il se dirigea vers l'escalier, silencieux sur ses chaussettes. Il y voyait suffisamment dans la pénombre du hall, uniquement éclairé par les réverbères de la rue. Ce n'est qu'en posant le pied sur la première marche que son œil, habitué à l'obscurité, fut attiré par le rai de lumière qui filtrait du bureau de son père.

Il s'approcha pour jeter un coup d'œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Assis, les épaules basses, le dos voûté et la tête reposant sur son poing gauche fermé, le shérif griffonnait sur de nombreux papiers éparpillés devant lui. Tout, dans sa posture, indiquait la fatigue et une extrême lassitude.

Stiles décida de tenter une petite expérience. Il retourna claquer la porte d'entrée.

-Papa. Je suis rentré! Déclama-t-il avec entrain.

Il se rendit alors d'un pas calme et mesuré vers le bureau dont il poussa doucement la porte, toujours entrebâillée. Les papiers avaient tous disparu, remplacés par un dossier encore fermé.

Le shérif se tenait bien droit sur sa chaise, tapotant nerveusement du bout du stylo le bord de la table. Qui croyait-il pouvoir embrouiller avec un tel subterfuge ?

Lorsque Stiles entra, il se tourna vers lui, affichant un sourire crispé et l'hyperactif se contraignit à ne rien laisser paraître de son désappointement.

Okay, il avait eu confirmation. Son père avait recommencé. Un putain de secret se dressait de nouveau entre eux. Stiles n'en ressentit aucune colère, mais une grande inquiétude mêlée d'affection. Après tout, c'était certainement pour le préserver que son père le maintenait dans l'ignorance.

-Tiens. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda le shérif curieux.

Stiles baissa les yeux vers le sachet qu'il venait d'acheter et qu'il tenait à la main.

-C'est pour un test personnel, expliqua-t-il.

Le shérif grimaça légèrement.

-C'est rien de sexuel, soupira Stiles en roulant des yeux. D'ailleurs je vais faire le premier essai devant toi si ça peut te rassurer.

Il fouilla dans le sachet et ouvrit l'emballage avant de plonger sa main dedans. Il sortit un biscuit qu'il cassa en deux avant de lire le petit papier qu'il contenait.

_''Garde bien ce secret, car sa découverte pourrait provoquer encore plus de malheur.''_

Il repensa immédiatement à la discussion qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec Derek et grogna.

-Foutaises, c'est juste le hasard, maugréa-t-il.

-Ah, c'est des biscuits de la fortune?

-Ouais... Mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

-Je peux essayer? Demanda le shérif.

-Oui, bien sûr. Tiens vas-y, prends-en un. Répondit Stiles en tendant le paquet.

Son père piocha un gâteau et l'ouvrit. Il lut le message puis haussa les épaules.

-Alors? Ça t'a éclairé? Interrogea Stiles.

-Je pense que ça pourrait m'aider...

-Je peux lire?

-Ah non ! C'est personnel, rétorqua le shérif.

-Oh allez! Si tu veux je te ferai lire le mien en échange, marchanda Stiles.

Le shérif soupira et tendit son papier.

-'' _Si tout ce que tu construis a l'air de s'effondrer, examine chacune des fondations, il est possible qu'en réparant l'une d'entre elles, tu puisses te relever._ '' Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Questionna Stiles. Tu fais du bricolage?

-Stiles... soupira le shérif. C'est une métaphore.

-Papa ! Tu crois sincèrement que j'étais sérieux là ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Au fait, sembla soudain se rappeler le shérif en plein milieu du repas. Miguel m'a appelé tout à l'heure. Il a succombé à une soudaine envie de voyage.

-C'est pas nouveau. Il a toujours des envies de voyage, rétorqua Stiles. Pourquoi tu me parles de ça?

-Peut-être parce qu'il vient passer quatre jours ici ?

-Ah bon? S'exclama Stiles, soudain intéressé en relevant vivement le visage. Et il arrive quand?

-Demain, en début d'après-midi.

-Quoi!?

-Tu le connais, il est impulsif. Un coup de tête et hop, c'est décidé. Ça lui a pris une heure pour tout organiser avec moi et une autre heure pour faire ses réservations. Comme tu n'as pas cours demain après-midi j'ai pensé que tu pourrais aller l'accueillir et lui servir de guide pour visiter la ville. Ça doit bien faire sept ans qu'il n'est pas venu ici. Y a eu de sacrés changements. Que penses-tu de cette idée ?

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, je vais réquisitionner Derek pour m'aider.

-Pour t'aider... bien sûr, se moqua le shérif.

-Hey, parfaitement, pour m'aider ! Je te signale que je ne suis de retour que depuis un an, moi! En plus, on peut pas dire que j'aie passé l'année à faire du tourisme !

Le shérif sourit en secouant la tête.

-Allons fiston, pas la peine de chercher des prétextes. J'ai bien compris que tu ne peux plus te passer de-

-Papa! Râla Stiles en grimaçant. C'est pas drôle!

_Le lendemain..._

-'' _Un membre de ta famille que tu aimes beaucoup et qui habitait loin de chez toi reviendra bientôt dans ta ville._ '' Toi, t'es un peu en retard, grogna Stiles contre le bout de papier qu'il jeta directement à la poubelle.

Il but de longues gorgées de lait directement au goulot, profitant de ce que le shérif ne soit pas encore dans la cuisine. Mais comme par hasard, ce fut justement cet instant que ce dernier choisit pour passer devant la porte. Stiles enleva précipitamment la bouteille de ses lèvres avant de verser le contenu dans son bol de céréales alors que son père revenait sur ses pas puis entrait avec un air distrait.

-N'oublie pas Miguel à treize heures trente, lui rappela-t-il.

-T'inquiète, je gère.

-Oui, oui, je te connais. La plupart du temps, quand tu dis ça c'est un désastre.

-Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait mal tourner, même si je l'oubliais... Il réussirait sans doute à survivre quelques temps à la gare ! Enfin, à moins qu'il se fasse kidnapper par un cinglé qui choisirait d'enlever un type sans intérêt commercial particulier et qu'il libérerait au bout de deux heures tellement il en aurait marre de l'entendre parler sans arrêt pour ne rien dire.

-Dans ce cas arrange-toi pour te faire kidnapper avec lui, comme ça ils vous libéreront au bout d'une heure seulement. Et pense à respirer quand tu parles... ça peut servir.

-Hey! T'es trop inj-

Au bruit d'une moto, il s'arrêta et sourit joyeusement avant d'engloutir rapidement ses céréales.

-Ce soir je dois faire des heures sup, annonça le shérif l'air de rien. Vous pourrez vous commander quelque chose pour le dîner avec Miguel.

-Ouais, okay P'pa. Bonne journée! Répondit Stiles distraitement en sortant à la hâte.

Derek était déjà descendu de moto et attendait calmement, adossé contre la Jeep de Stiles. Ils en auraient besoin pour aller chercher Miguel dès la fin des cours.

Stiles noua ses bras autour du cou de Derek qui en fit de même avec sa taille et ils s'embrassèrent longuement en guise de bonjour.

-Vous allez être en retard! Prévint le shérif en sortant lui aussi de la maison. Dépêchez-vous les garçons, si vous ne voulez pas que je me fâche.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Sortez une feuille ! Je vous ai encore concocté un petit test pour voir ce que vous avez retenu des deux cours précédents, annonça fièrement Harris, visiblement très content de lui.

Derek soupira et Stiles le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-T'as l'air désespéré.

-Je suis nul en chimie...

-J'ai bien eu l'occasion de le voir l'année dernière, commenta Stiles. Tu révises au moins?

-Bien sûr que oui, grogna Derek.

-Ça n'a pas l'air très concluant. Tu voudrais pas des cours particuliers?

Derek lui lança un regard intéressé.

-Tu veux être mon prof particulier? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi pas !

Harris passa près d'eux et leur distribua l'énoncé. Stiles le survola d'un œil blasé.

-C'est tellement facile.

Ce n'était clairement pas l'avis de Derek.

-Ah. Donc, là... Je pense que ces cours ne seront pas du luxe, remarqua Stiles.

-Ta gueule.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Qu'est-ce que la perfectibilité? Quelqu'un peut-il me répondre?

Stiles fit tourner son stylo sur la tranche de sa main alors que sa très – trop - douce professeur de philo essayait en vain de faire cours dans une classe totalement bordélique. Aucune autorité.

Il soupira et s'adossa complètement à sa chaise avant de laisser sa tête tomber en arrière pour regarder le plafond. Il lança la gomme, trouvée par terre puis couverte de glue par ses soins, vers le plafond dans l'espoir qu'elle s'y colle. Il refit la même chose avec celle de Scott. Il venait de la lui piquer, en représailles pour une remarque déplacée. Elle se fixa, pile au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Tu trouves ça intelligent? Interrogea Derek à côté de lui.

Stiles sourit en haussant les épaules.

-Ça permet de passer le temps. Je m'emmerde trop. Tu veux qu'on fasse un concours?

-Non.

-Oh allez, vas-y c'est marrant! Celui qui arrivera à coller le plus gros truc au plafond gagne.

-Ce soir, c'est toi que je vais coller au plafond, grogna Derek.

Stiles se pencha vers l'oreille de son petit-ami.

-Celui qui gagne pourra prendre l'autre.

Derek sembla tout à coup beaucoup plus intéressé et se redressa d'un coup sur sa chaise.

-Okay. Pari tenu.

-Très bien. Mais si tu perds, tu as compris ce qu'il se passera, n'est-ce pas? Se réjouit Stiles. Et j'ai des années de pratique à ce jeu. Y a peu de chance que tu gagnes.

-Je prends le risque. Et puis... C'est mieux que rien. Ce n'est pas si dérangeant en plus.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et se retint de pousser un hurlement de joie.

-Oh mon dieu, t'es sérieux? Demanda-t-il les pupilles dilatées par l'anticipation et l'excitation.

-Oui, très sérieux, affirma Derek, semblant particulièrement flatté par l'enthousiasme de Stiles. Et puis, tu as l'air de trouver ça très agréable, alors je me dis que je rate peut-être quelque chose.

Immédiatement l'hyperactif se précipita sur sa trousse pour en extraire son tube de colle.

-Que le meilleur gagne!


	75. Je ne suis pas un exhibitionniste

-Eh, il paraît que tu as un prétendant, déclara Scott à Derek.

-Duquel tu veux parler, j'en ai plein, rétorqua celui-ci.

-De Danny Mahealani. Il a l'air à fond sur toi.

Stiles se tourna dans la direction indiquée discrètement par son meilleur ami et aperçut Danny, plus loin, qui lorgnait dans leur direction. Ce regard qu'il sentait sur eux depuis tout à l'heure, c'était donc le sien!

Ce dernier, se voyant découvert en flagrant délit de matage, détourna vivement la tête vers Jackson qui lui tenait compagnie pour le déjeuner. Stiles observa ce duo improbable avec la même perplexité que d'habitude.

-Ta petite-copine ne se plaint pas de ton absence? Demanda Derek, renfrogné.

Il avait avoué à Stiles qu'il aimerait bien bouffer tranquille de temps en temps, tout seul avec lui, et il avait décidé qu'il était temps que l'importun soit au courant.

-Oh, non. Elle et Lydia m'ont dégagé parce qu'elles devaient parler de trucs entre elles.

-Et pas qu'entre elles apparemment, commenta Stiles en les voyant à la même table que Keith.

Scott et Derek se retournèrent immédiatement dans cette direction.

-Ça doit être une affaire de famille, tenta Scott, un peu déstabilisé.

-Sûr. Le problème c'est qu'Allison n'est pas une Martin, rétorqua Stiles.

Son ami d'enfance haussa les épaules avec une moue d'incompréhension.

-En tout cas, c'est quelque chose d'important.

Stiles n'aimait pas ça. Keith fomentait-il toujours des projets de vengeance? Et dans l'affirmative, aurait-il poussé le vice jusqu'à solliciter les deux filles pour l'aider...ou pire pour y participer?

-Tiens, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Sandra hier soir, reprit Scott tout sourire. Elle et les filles t'embrassent.

-Mais pourquoi elles m'ont pas appelé directement? Interrogea Stiles intrigué.

-Peut-être que si tu leur avait filé ton nouveau numéro elles auraient pu?

-Ah oui, merde, c'est ça que j'avais oublié de faire! Réalisa l'hyperactif en se frappant le front.

-Quel crétin... soupira Derek désabusé.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles sortit des toilettes pour hommes et remonta son sac sur son épaule avant de prendre le chemin du couloir principal où Derek était censé l'attendre. Il trotta pour rejoindre son petit-ami le plus rapidement possible et l'aperçut enfin de loin.

Il s'arrêta net.

Derek n'était pas seul. Jennifer discutait avec lui.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas cette fille. Elle trouvait toujours des prétextes pour approcher son mec. Okay, leurs familles se connaissaient. Okay, Derek l'avait rassuré en montrant qu'elle le gonflait. N'empêche. On voyait clairement qu'elle était intéressée, attirée comme une guêpe par un pot de miel.

Il les observa un moment avant de s'avancer d'un pas décidé, prêt à revendiquer  _son_  amant.

Il attrapa le bras de Derek avec possessivité en affichant un sourire qui se voulait aimable mais qui ne fut qu'une grimace hostile.

-Hey, on va être en retard. On y va Derek?

Il voulait absolument les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ça devait se voir, mais il s'en fichait.

-Oui, on est sacrément à la bourre, confirma Derek d'un air entendu. On reparlera de ça plus tard Blake.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-D'accord, à plus tard!

Stiles serra les dents. Amer et jaloux, voilà ce qu'il était à cet instant. Et sans raison objective. Il méritait des baffes mentales. L'histoire de Laura lui avait donc rien appris? Bordel. Il s'était torturé pendant des mois, il avait fait souffrir son mec -en même temps que lui- et voilà qu'il était prêt à remettre le couvert. Non, pas question, le nouveau Stiles était plus aussi con. Enfin... jusqu'à la prochaine rencontre avec Jennifer Blake.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je te préviens tout de suite, il est bizarre.

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça? Répliqua Derek, amusé, en fourrant les mains dans ses poches.

-Oh, il est bien pire que moi, se défendit Stiles. Enfin, t'as eu le temps de faire un peu connaissance avec lui l'été dernier.

-T'as raison... On a discuté dix minutes ensemble, rectifia Derek. J'appelle pas ça faire connaissance.

-Hey, mec... Pourquoi t'as l'air de si mauvaise humeur?

Derek se renfrogna et ne répondit pas. Stiles le fixa attentivement, les yeux plissés, avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ne me dis pas que t'as le trac, quand même...

L'aîné pinça les lèvres et Stiles éclata de rire.

-Oh c'est trop mignon! T'as peur de pas lui plaire! Tu sais, fallait t'inquiéter de ça avec mon père, pas avec lui.

Derek haussa les épaules, le dos raide, et shoota dans une pierre du bout de sa chaussure pour ne pas avoir à lever les yeux. Il était craquant, là...

-Hé-hooo ! Cria une voix joyeuse, sur leur droite.

Le couple pivota d'un seul mouvement vers Miguel qui sortait de la gare en faisant de grands signes énergiques de son bras libre. L'autre bras tirait sa valise. Il marcha vers eux d'un pas rapide, et les rejoignit essoufflé, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

-Salut cousin! S'exclama-t-il en lâchant la valise pour échanger une accolade avec Stiles qui étouffa dans son étreinte.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Miguel, haleta-t-il.

Son cousin se décolla de lui et tendit la main à Derek d'un geste légèrement plus sec qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

-Salut.

Le ton était clairement moins amical.

Lors de la poignée de mains que les deux plus âgés échangèrent, on entendit un craquement sinistre. Stiles sursauta.

-Miguel, s'il te plaît...

Le concerné haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire, se foutant apparemment comme de sa première chaussette de la réaction de l'hyperactif. Merde, ça commençait bien entre ces deux-là.

-Je meurs de faim! On va se prendre un truc à bouffer quelque part? Clama le cousin.

-Bien sûr. Tu as une envie particulière? Interrogea Stiles.

-Si je te dis une jeune vierge, tu sais où m'emmener?

-Miguel... soupira Stiles. Je parlais de nourriture...

-Mais qui te dit que moi, non? Rétorqua Miguel sous son regard désabusé et celui, perplexe, de son beau brun de petit copain.

-Miguel...

-Oh ! Oui... Encore... Continue, hmmm... j'adore quand tu soupires mon prénom comme ça à tout bout de champ, déclara son incorrigible cousin d'une voix langoureuse à l'excès... récoltant instantanément un coup d'œil assassin de Derek.

Ce séjour promettait d'être rock'n'roll!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-... Ah... Et... Une petite portion de salade pour me donner bonne conscience. Mais toute petite hein? Précisa Miguel à la serveuse après avoir passé commande d'un déjeuner pour dix rugbymen affamés. Merci.

-Attention, c'est toi qui paies, prévint Stiles immédiatement.

-Eh, je suis ton invité!

-Peut-être, mais figure-toi que j'ai pas dévalisé une banque il y a deux jours ! Je suis pas riche moi! Protesta l'hyperactif. Je ne-

-C'est bon, te bile pas, je vais m'en occuper, le calma Derek en lui prenant la main sous la table.

-Okay, ça va, je me débrouillerai, maugréa Miguel, visiblement peu enclin à se faire inviter par un type qu'il ne semblait guère apprécier.

Les trois garçons se regardaient en chien de faïence. Stiles commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise entre ces deux dominateurs qui ne cessaient de se mesurer à grands coups de regards bravaches.

-Alors, commença Miguel l'air de rien, en jouant avec le bord de son verre. Comment ça se passe cette rentrée?

-Plutôt cool pour l'instant, répondit Stiles, trop heureux de briser ce silence pesant. On a quelques problèmes avec deux-trois profs mais sinon, ça baigne. On a même été pris dans l'équipe de crosse du lycée, on va devenir populaires, tu te rends compte?

-Ouais je vois ça. Mais vous devez déjà l'être non? commenta Miguel en fusillant son verre du regard. Deux bombes comme vous, ça doit attirer les conquêtes comme des mouches.

-Oui c'est possible, répondit Stiles. On est déjà entourés par quelques prétendants. Enfin, surtout Derek.

-Tiens donc. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, je me le demande! Ironisa Miguel d'un ton mauvais. Et tu en profites, mec, de ces nombreux prétendants ?

Il tourna les yeux vers Derek qui le fixait d'un air neutre.

-Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues exactement là, avec tes fines allusions? questionna ce dernier. Tu penses peut-être que je saute sur tout ce qui est baisable? Tu me connais mal. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu te faire croire un truc pareil.

-Peut-être le fait que tu aies dragué Stiles? Rétorqua Miguel peu amène.

Stiles pâlit. Oh non... Il avait zappé de lui expliquer pour Laura.

-Miguel... C'est bon, y a aucun problème, tenta-t-il embarrassé. C'est pas ce que tu-

-Okay, l'interrompit l'aîné. Il a fini par te choisir et c'est parfait pour toi, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais franchement, je plains sa copine. Et puis « _dragueur un jour, dragueur toujours_ »...

Derek fronça les sourcils, dans l'incompréhension la plus complète.

-Euh... Pardon? _Ma... copine_?

-Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois, Miguel, se rattrapa Stiles paniqué. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Y avait pas de copine.

-Mais si, contra Miguel avec force. Cette Laura qui te faisait tellement concurrence.

Derek s'étrangla.

-Quoi?!

Stiles cacha son visage derrière ses mains, couvert de honte alors qu'il sentait le regard de Derek peser sur lui.

-Laura? Tu pensais que  _Laura_  était ma... ma...

Derek émit un son dégoûté.

-C'est qui cette Laura, alors, si c'est pas ta copine? Demanda Miguel toujours soupçonneux mais de plus en plus curieux.

-Mais c'est ma sœur! S'exclama Derek incrédule, se tournant vers Stiles. Tu pensais que Laura était... Ah, je comprends mieux ta colère permanente du coup! Mais quel idiot tu fais! Je pensais que tu savais-

-Et comment j'aurais pu savoir? Marmonna Stiles sans montrer son visage. Tu disais tout le temps des trucs bizarres et les autres aussi. J'y croyais dur comme fer moi que c'était ta copine.

Stiles poussa une plainte d'embarras alors que son cousin se mettait à rire aux éclats. Derek ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre dans son hilarité.

-Vous moquez pas les mecs. J'en ai souffert un max, moi, de cette histoire, gémit Stiles en carrant les épaules.

Derek attrapa Stiles par la taille et le fit glisser sur la banquette vers lui.

-C'est tellement incroyable, dit-il toujours un rire dans la voix. Jamais j'aurais pu deviner que tu ne savais pas à l'époque. D'ailleurs... il me semble que je te l'ai dit une fois, que c'était ma sœur, non? Reprit-il.

-Ben oui. Mais j'ai cru que tu cherchais à noyer le poisson.

-Pfff... crétin, va. Conclut Derek en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux.

Stiles releva un œil timide vers son petit-ami qui ne paraissait pas en colère contre lui. Il percevait presque les mécanismes à l'œuvre dans le cerveau de Derek... Les caprices, les angoisses, les sautes d'humeur, tout ceci devait lui apparaître sous un nouveau jour. Maintenant, il comprenait sans doute qu'une bonne partie des crises que Stiles lui avait faites n'était que la manifestation d'un désespoir impuissant.

Sûr, que ça avait dû lui apporter des réponses, parce qu'il avait l'air de ne pas s'en faire. De ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Au contraire, il paraissait presque soulagé et le dévisageait d'un air attendri.

-Tu m'en veux d'avoir été si stupide? S'enquit Stiles en se mordant la lèvre.

-Bah... Non, voyons. Tu ne serais pas toi sinon, rétorqua Derek en le lâchant alors que la serveuse revenait vers eux.

-Manger! S'exclama Miguel enthousiaste en voyant ses assiettes arriver.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Punaise je suis crevé, se plaignit Miguel en massant son ventre plein. Et j'ai trop bouffé.

-C'est toi qui as choisi, répliqua Stiles. Je t'avais prévenu. On n'a pas idée de baffrer comme ça.

Miguel le gratifia d'une grimace blasée en louchant horriblement puis il ferma les yeux un instant, reposant sa tête contre la vitre de la Jeep.

Répit de courte durée.

Dix secondes après, il leva un bras et renifla bruyamment.

-Ouh... à vue de nez, il est cinq heures. Ça remugle grave. Je cracherais pas sur une bonne douche, moi!

Le conducteur leva les yeux au ciel puis échangea, dans le rétroviseur, un regard avec Derek, relégué sur la banquette arrière. Stiles avait un peu peur qu'ils ne discutent à nouveau de Laura quand ils se retrouveraient seul à seul. C'était sûr, ça louperait pas. Il avait eu le temps de se repasser le film avec le nouvel éclairage... Donc forcément, il y reviendrait.

-Demain, tu me feras une visite guidée de la ville. Marmonna Miguel.

-Hey, je te signale que j'ai cours moi, rétorqua Stiles en prenant un virage.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Oh! Mais je vais me faire chier moi alors, tout seul! Réalisa l'invité.

-Pffff... T'es incroyable toi. Fallait y penser avant de venir ici en pleine semaine. Tes impulsions te perdront mon cher cousin!

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça? Demandèrent Derek et Miguel à l'unisson.

Stiles se renfrogna.

-Pourquoi vous vous liguez toujours contre moi?

-Parce que c'est si amusant, sourit Miguel en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Alors là, moi, je rentre, je prends un bain et je me couche direct. Je suis mort de chez mort.

Stiles lança un nouveau regard en coin pour observer Derek.

La journée avait été longue et il avait craint de devoir se coltiner son cousin toute la soirée. Qu'il veuille sortir, ou un truc dans le genre. En réalité, Stiles n'aspirait qu'à une chose, se retrouver tout seul avec Mister  _je-suis-le-roi-du-collage-de-trucs-au-plafond_. Ben oui... à sa grande surprise et à son grand dam, l'hyperactif avait perdu. Enfin, il était pas si catastrophé que ça, parce que ce pari n'avait que deux issues...tout aussi intéressantes l'une que l'autre. Et il lui tardait de payer sa dette.

Alors, le fait que Miguel soit hors service, c'était une sacré bonne nouvelle.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ouah ! Je suis crevé, dit Stiles en se laissant tomber à plat-dos sur son lit après avoir indiqué sa chambre à Miguel puis effectué un séjour rapide dans la salle de bain.

Le cousin suivait son programme à la lettre. Sauf que le bain s'était transformé en douche. Douche sous laquelle il chantait, hélas, à tue-tête. C'était atroce. Il chantait faux, un cauchemar. Malgré la porte fermée, les oreilles fumaient. Le sagouin aurait réussi à faire dérailler les Chœurs de l'Armée Rouge.

Derek s'assit en grimaçant à côté de Stiles sur le lit, semblant souffrir autant que lui des acrobaties vocales de leur invité. Il le fixait avec attention. L'hyperactif leva les yeux vers lui, curieux.

-Quoi?

-Tu pensais réellement que Laura était ma petite-amie?

Et voilà. Il l'avait prévu. Stiles fit la moue en détournant le regard.

-Faut dire que ça prêtait à confusion...

-Tu me faisais tout ce cirque pour ça?

Stiles n'osa pas répondre. Il avait honte de sa stupidité.

Derek fronça les sourcils. D'habitude ça pouvait faire rire, parce que ses cascades de sourcils étaient dignes du livre des records mais là, Stiles se demanda quelle idée venait de lui passer par la tête. Alors, il s'inquiéta un peu. Il ne voulait surtout pas que cette histoire débile gâche une fois de plus leur soirée. D'autant qu'enfin, cousin Miguel s'était fait silencieux. Il s'était probablement endormi.

-Mais alors... Pendant tout ce temps tu pensais... tu croyais que je me foutais de ta gueule? Que je te draguais alors que j'avais une nana à côté? Moi? Déclara son mec d'un ton peiné.

L'hyperactif rouvrit les yeux et tomba dans le regard attristé de Derek. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il prenait conscience avec effroi que ces soupçons, ô combien injustifiés, prouvaient le peu de confiance qu'il lui avait accordé. Pire, cela montrait qu'il l'avait cru capable de cruauté, d'opportunisme, de duplicité. Il comprendrait que Derek se sente vexé, qu'il se sente blessé d'avoir été ainsi paré de toutes ces qualités!

-Pardon... Je suis un idiot.

-J'essaie de m'imaginer ce que tu as pu ressentir, souffla Derek les yeux dans la vague, sourd à sa remarque. Ça devait être...

Il serra les mâchoires et Stiles reconnut son expression «  _tout est de ma faute_ ». Alors, en fait, non seulement le mec ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir affublé de tous ces défauts, de lui avoir fait des scènes incompréhensibles, mais en plus il se sentait responsable? C'était... inespéré. C'était… adorable. C'était... Derek quoi.

-Arrête, je te dis que j'étais un idiot. T'as pas à t'en vouloir maintenant, pour une connerie que j'ai faite, moi ! Le réconforta Stiles, se redressant sur les coudes tout en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Mais ça devait être... tellement...

-Allez, c'est du passé. Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'était pas vrai et qu'il n'y a eu personne d'autre. Et c'est tout ce qui importe, non? Reprit-il.

Avec un sourire timide, il pencha un peu la tête de côté en le regardant par en dessous. Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Dégainer le mode « _chien perdu sans collier_ », voilà qui devrait faire son petit effet.

Et ça le fit, exactement comme Stiles le désirait. Un sacré effet même.

Les yeux de Derek se mirent à briller et l'intensité de son regard changea. Un truc spectaculaire... proprement Derekien. Faudrait que Stiles s'entraîne devant une glace. Ensuite, son mec eut l'air de piger que le moment d'agir était arrivé, parce qu'il le prit par la nuque et s'approcha lentement. Ce regard, si intense, scrutait sa bouche. Hmm... il adorait sentir son souffle l'effleurer. Derek s'approcha... encore... plus près... et Stiles respira plus vite. La scène tournait au ralenti et ce visage, qui envahissait son espace vital, il le trouvait tellement magnifique que ses yeux auraient voulu tout voir en même temps et sous tous les angles. Alors ils papillonnaient, ne sachant où se fixer. Le nez fin, droit dont les narines palpitaient au rythme accéléré de la respiration. Les pommettes hautes, marquées, qui lui donnaient cette allure farouche. La mâchoire carrée, ombrée par la barbe née de la veille... Stiles aimait qu'il ne se rase pas souvent. Ça le rendait plus ténébreux. Les cils noirs, denses, longs soulignant les paupières, alourdies de désir. Et cette bouche...

Enfin, les lèvres se touchèrent partageant un même souffle tiède.

Et Derek se mit à l'embrasser tendrement. Putain... il était doué, le salaud.

La culpabilité, les regrets, Stiles les laissa se dissoudre dans les sensations. Leurs bouches se cherchaient lentement, se goûtant par petits contacts furtifs. C'était doux. C'était humide. C'était délicieux. Il adorait le goût de sa salive. Fluide, chaude, piquante. Il vibrait au contact soyeux de ses lèvres. Les petits bruits de succions qu'ils faisaient créaient une atmosphère merveilleusement érotique. Stiles accueillit la douce chaleur du désir alors qu'elle montait, fluctuante, depuis son ventre vers son visage.

Derek ne lâcha pas sa bouche lorsqu'il se coucha contre lui. Ils entremêlèrent leurs jambes et Stiles en profita pour prendre une position confortable contre ses oreillers.

Une main se faufila sous son T-shirt. Caressant sa peau. À chaque fois, ça lui faisait le même effet. Les doigts étaient habiles... chauds. Le contact provoquait de minuscules contractions de bien être. La paume suivit le chemin de ses côtes jusqu'à ses hanches puis migra sur son ventre. Il gémit quand des dents mordillèrent sa lèvre inférieure gonflée par le baiser. Une des mains de Stiles, enfouie dans les cheveux noirs, descendit entre les omoplates de Derek pour caresser son tatouage à travers le tissu fin. Son propriétaire fut parcouru par un violent frisson et rompit le contact de leurs bouches pour rejeter la tête en arrière en soufflant fortement. Ouah... quelle réaction! Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu réagir comme ça. Fallait avouer que le tatouage était plutôt classé « _zone interdite_ ». Ses doigts s'y aventuraient rarement, même pendant l'amour.

Stiles sentit la chaleur monter d'un cran alors que leurs bouches s'étaient retrouvées. Cette fois-ci, l'échange était profond et passionné. Derek devenait avide, sa langue fouillant sa bouche sans retenue, ses mains étaient partout, dans ses cheveux, sur ses cuisses, sur sa poitrine. Il en avait plus de deux, c'était pas possible autrement. Le désir dicta sa loi, lui envoyant directement au cerveau une bouffée enivrante et Stiles, dont la patience avait subitement disparu, souhaita faire s'évaporer ces saloperies de fringues.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient encore habillés?

D'un geste impatient il attrapa le bas du t-shirt de Derek et le remonta le plus haut possible tout en dévorant avec possessivité la bouche de son amant. Ce dernier se redressa comme un diable et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes pour faire passer d'un geste souple et rageur le vêtement par-dessus sa tête, avant de le balancer au pied du lit. Une seconde plus tard, il avait fait subir le même sort à celui de Stiles, qui s'était assis, n'attendant que ça. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder, immobiles, suspendus à leur désir, respirant fort. Puis, la main de Derek se posa sur la poitrine de Stiles, et le poussa doucement pour venir s'allonger sur lui sans lâcher son regard un seul instant.

Stiles, hypnotisé par ses yeux, fut tiré de sa transe par le contact électrisant de son torse, nu, contre le sien. Sa bouche retrouva son autonomie et fondit avec férocité sur le cou de Derek qui grogna sous l'assaut. Il le dévora de baisers brûlants, tantôt mordant, tantôt suçant. La peau avait un goût exquis et le parfum dégagé par Derek... rien ne pouvait sentir meilleur. Son amant totalement consentant, gémissait doucement, accentuant la pression de leurs corps, ses doigts jouant avec les cheveux de Stiles.

Ce dernier, qui caressait les biceps puissants de son partenaire, les abandonna au profit de son dos où il entreprit de suivre, du bout des ongles de la main droite, la ligne de la colonne vertébrale. La gauche, quant à elle, reprit contact avec le triskèle. L'extrémité de ses doigts parcourut rapidement la zone, massant en spirale. La texture de la peau était légèrement différente, plus épaisse. La réaction fut immédiate, son amant se cambra en émettant un son qui tenait davantage du feulement animal que du soupir. Son cou échappa brusquement aux morsures de Stiles. Muscles bandés, nuque courbée, regard tourné vers le plafond. Wow... dans la catégorie zone érogène, y avait pas photo. Dans le même temps, le bassin de Derek se mit en mouvement, se balançant de manière terriblement suggestive et la boucle de ceinture ne fut pas la seule chose dure qui vint à la rencontre du ventre de Stiles.

Y foutant carrément le feu.

Agacé par ce dernier obstacle vestimentaire -on fait plus sexy qu'une boucle de ceinture- Stiles profita de la position de Derek pour déboucler ladite ceinture et tirer dessus d'un geste vif qui l'extirpa des passants. Elle rejoignit les t-shirts, en boule au pied du plumard. Il s'attaqua ensuite frénétiquement à la braguette. Le temps des demi-mesures était derrière eux. Son excitation avait fait un bond, devant l'état de Derek.

Ce dernier s'était redressé à genoux et le regardait faire, un peu hébété, le souffle court. Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce tatouage pour qu'il lui procure de telles sensations? Il pigeait mieux pourquoi son amant interdisait à quiconque de le toucher à cet endroit. À cette idée, une jalousie dévorante le saisit une seconde, vite remplacée par une excitation tout aussi forte. Il était le seul à pouvoir le toucher là! Il savait pas pourquoi, mais il en était sûr. Et ça, c'était la certitude la plus bandante qui soit.

Il passa en mode « _c'est moi qui gère_ » et s'agenouilla face à Derek tandis que ses doigts déboutonnaient le jean et s'insinuaient dans le boxer libérant partiellement le sexe tendu. Il le saisit fermement. Le hoquet et le léger sursaut qui l'accompagnèrent étaient un bon début. Il sourit, fier de ce pouvoir qui lui était consenti. Relâchant son jouet avec une pointe de regret, il fit glisser, d'un geste énergique, le pantalon sur les hanches de Derek jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Prenant soin de conserver le boxer noir en place. Ensuite, il poussa son avantage. Faisant basculer son partenaire sur le dos, il acheva sa mission libératrice dès que Derek, qui avait repris ses esprits, eût retiré ses baskets d'un mouvement de talons contre le bord du sommier.

Stiles, toujours à genoux, détailla ce corps de rêve -à faire bander un eunuque- juste vêtu d'un boxer. Totalement inutile, le boxer, car parfaitement incapable de cacher correctement son contenu. Il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise... oui c'était bien ça. Il avait faim. Une faim de loup.

Il se maintint au-dessus de lui, les deux mains à plat sur le matelas, encadrant le torse bardé de muscles.

-T'es trop canon mec. Je vais te bouffer sur place. Je vais te foutre à poil sans les mains. Souviens-toi de la Camaro. Susurra-t-il d'une voix grave, dévisageant son amant d'un regard...

Une brume de raison lui indiqua que ce regard flirtait sans doute avec la folie. Était-ce lui qui avait dit ce truc? Il avait même pas reconnu sa propre voix.

Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent, mais Stiles ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps, s'il n'attaquait pas le festin tout de suite, il ne survivrait pas.

Il commença par embrasser le front, puis les paupières, soufflant dessus, à la japonaise. Puis la bouche. Où sa langue pénétra quelques secondes avec délectation, rencontrant sa copine très entreprenante. Il ne put retenir un gémissement qui trouva instantanément un écho, alors que les deux mains de Derek pétrissaient son dos, ses fesses, avec force. Stiles abandonna les lèvres pour la mâchoire qu'il grignota rapidement, savourant le picotement des petits poils naissants. Sa bouche suça le délicat ourlet d'une oreille pour mordiller le cou et glisser sur le torse. Son foutu jean le gênait vraiment, comprimant désagréablement son sexe considérablement excité. Il se tortilla, rêvant de faire disparaître d'un coup de rein ce bout de tissu encombrant et, ô miracle du non-dit, les deux mains de Derek se retrouvèrent subitement en plein combat avec la ceinture puis avec la braguette puis... Stiles se releva pour éjecter plus rapidement son satané futal. Il hésita moins d'une seconde avant de garder son boxer. Il attendrait que Derek le lui arrache. À cette idée il durcit davantage. Ce qui lui sembla impossible.

Derek le sortit de ses pensées désordonnées en émettant un grognement de frustration et Stiles reprit son exploration, s'allongeant sur lui, les jambes entre ses cuisses. Ses dents et sa langue s'attaquèrent aux pectoraux, laissant de petites traces roses et brillantes. Il approcha dangereusement du petit bout de chair sombre qui le narguait là, au centre du pectoral droit. De petits cercles de la pointe de sa langue sur la peau fine de l'aréole...associées à quelques taquineries rapides sur la pointe du mamelon... Agréable à faire... Délectable même. Sa langue en redemandait. Pas que sa langue d'ailleurs. Un râle de plaisir venu d'en haut et une main saisissant ses cheveux... et encore un gémissement... Pourquoi s'arrêter? Saisissant du bout des lèvres le bouton de chair contractée, il aspira puis mordit doucement, puis aspira encore... il percevait clairement contre la peau de son ventre, les pulsations lentes du sexe de Derek, auxquelles la contraction de ses abdos répondait en cadence. Sa propre érection, cruellement enfermée dans son boxer, exigeait un autre type de contact. Mais il avait tiré la carte « _martyr_ ». Il patienterait encore.

Un changement de position s'imposait s'il ne voulait pas que son corps prenne le contrôle prématurément. Il éloigna son ventre du boxer noir, tandis que ses douces morsures goûtaient les abdos incroyables de ce mec qui était  _son_  mec. Il sentait les muscles frémir sous ses lèvres. Il aurait pu continuer longtemps, mais Derek tentait de pousser sa tête vers le bas en gémissant son nom. S'impatientait-il?

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut et rencontra un regard suppliant...torride. Alors, effleurant d'une main l'intérieur d'une cuisse, il saisit l'élastique du boxer entre ses dents et, découvrant la hanche, tira vers le bas, libérant totalement le sexe emprisonné. C'est là que Stiles en eut assez de tergiverser et utilisa ses mains pour régler son compte au boxer indésirable.

Se réinstallant à genoux, entre les jambes de Derek, il appuya ses paumes à l'intérieur des cuisses ouvertes, puis il les fit lentement glisser vers le centre de son attention.

-Derek, t'es bandant mec. Souffla-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la gaule magnifique qui palpitait dans l'attente de sa bouche.

Un coup d'œil vers le regard embrumé qui le scrutait depuis la tête du plumard, un autre vers cette poitrine qui montait et descendait bien trop vite pour que son propriétaire ne risque pas l'hyperventilation... Ce spectacle échauffa Stiles encore un peu plus. S'il forçait trop la dose, la combustion spontanée serait pas impossible. Ses pouces caressaient maintenant l'espace doux, chaud et moite au niveau du pli de l'aine. Derek haletait, anticipant son prochain geste.

Alors il se baissa vivement, tâchant de ne pas le quitter des yeux et déposa quelques baisers furtifs le long de son érection. Il obtint un très satisfaisant grognement de plaisir. Puis il joua de la langue, taquinant la peau lisse, tendue, soyeuse et humide du gland. Alternant petits souffles chauds frôlant à peine la peau et mordillements furtifs. Il s'appliquait à le rendre fou et nul doute que, s'il y parvenait, Stiles le suivrait à l'asile. Car peu de choses l'excitaient davantage que les manifestations de plaisir de Derek. Et, ça semblait fonctionner. Car les paumes moites de Derek se faisaient insistantes, sur ses épaules, dans ses cheveux. Son souffle haché lâchait des murmures, implorant davantage. Demandant plus de contact. Ses hanches bougeaient, entraînant son sexe, pressé de visiter l'intérieur sa bouche.

Pourquoi l'en priver? Appuyant doucement sa bouche au sommet de la queue de Derek, il descendit le plus possible, variant la pression. Puis il se mit à pomper en un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Il adorait ce goût salé. Ses doigts s'appliquaient à stimuler toutes les zones sensibles, exploitant les conseils dispensés par Derek lui-même. Ce dernier se cambra en poussant une longue plainte sensuelle. Stiles accéléra le rythme et, relevant les yeux, il le vit. Arc-bouté sur l'arrière de la tête, nuque crispée, bouche ouverte, une main agrippée à la tête du lit, l'autre à moitié levée semblant hésiter sur la place à occuper, l'esprit clairement trop embrouillé pour en faire quoi que ce soit d'utile. Cette vision... ô combien stimulante fit son petit effet. Stiles redoubla d'ardeur, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Passionné et... terriblement excité. Derek gémit et sa main se décida. Hésitante, elle se posa sur l'épaule de Stiles avant de remonter sur sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux, suivant un instant ses mouvements. En haut. En bas. En haut. En bas.

-Attends... attends... ar... rête haleta -t-il. Pas... comme ça... s'il te plaît.

Stiles libéra sa bouche et lança un regard interrogatif à Derek avant de comprendre. Il laissa son petit-ami essoufflé le tirer vers le haut et le prendre dans ses bras en l'embrassant goulûment. Les doigts de Derek glissèrent sous l'élastique du boxer et quelques acrobaties plus tard, le sous-vêtement partit tenir compagnie à ses petits copains entassés au pied du lit. Enfin totalement nus, ils se collèrent. L'étreinte fut si intime qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils tentaient de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Leurs sexes rigides accolés se frottaient. Hoquetant de plaisirs, ils laissèrent leurs hanches onduler. Cette danse lascive allait les faire grimper au rideau. Le baiser enfiévré qu'ils partageaient gagna en intensité. Après tous ces préliminaires, il allait plus tenir longtemps.

-Putain... Derek... Articula difficilement Stiles, hors d'haleine.

Et là, les mains de Derek immobilisèrent ses hanches en le plaquant fermement contre les siennes.

-Je veux mon trophée.

On aurait cru qu'il avait avalé un torrent de gravier.

Stiles hocha la tête et, incapable de prononcer un mot, il s'étira pour atteindre le tiroir de la table de nuit. Derek lui prit le lubrifiant des mains d'un air concentré.

Stiles se redressa et s'assit à cheval sur les hanches de Derek veillant à ne pas écrabouiller dans sa hâte, tout ou partie de ses bijoux de famille. Amusé, il observa le combat entre le tube de lubrifiant et son sex-symbol de copain. Ou Derek avait les mains moites, ou le tube avait développé un mécanisme de défense personnel à base de truc glissant... du lubrifiant peut-être? Il ricana de sa connerie. Quel tue-l'amour ce machin. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la salive? Ça serait aussi efficace... Et autrement sexy. Faudrait qu'ils en parlent.

-Pendant que tu combats vaillamment, je vais m'occuper de protéger ta lance. Grommela-t-il, récupérant le préservatif dont il ouvrit prestement l'emballage... avec les dents.

Ben ouais, c'était plus classe, non? Il approcha le disque de caoutchouc du sexe de Derek. Toujours aussi dur, le bougre. Franchement, le mec était mystérieux, mais sa bite était une énigme à elle seule. À croire qu'elle avait adopté le slogan « _Scouts toujours prêt_ » depuis qu'elle avait appris à faire le beau... enfin... la belle. Quant à la faire ramollir une fois réveillée... une évaluation de chimie de Harris, peut-être? Il sourit connement à cette idée saugrenue et secoua la tête en pinçant avec soin le réservoir de la capote. Il profita scandaleusement de la situation pour stimuler la précieuse lance, utilisant divers petits attouchements sensuels tandis qu'il déroulait le latex avec soin.

-Arghh...Tu fais des progrès. Souffla Derek.

-Sûr. Par contre toi... on peut pas dire... c'est quoi le problème avec ce tube, bordel? Faudra changer de marque, ça casse l'ambiance, là!

-Arrête de râler, c'est okay. Approche un peu.

Ayant constaté par lui-même la reddition du tube, Stiles obéit en se penchant vers le cou de Derek, bien décidé à se distraire agréablement pendant la préparation. Il voulait lui laisser une marque cette fois-ci. Y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à se trimbaler des morsures d'amour. Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux noirs et inclina légèrement la tête vers le côté afin de pouvoir mordre tendrement la peau fine et halée. À peine avait-il commencé qu'il sentit un contact froid en dessous de son coccyx. Levant la tête instinctivement, il croisa les yeux de Derek qui attendait silencieusement son accord.

Pour seule réponse, il sourit et reprit son activité. Aspirant fortement la peau souple au dessus de la clavicule, il se mit à téter. Il frottait doucement son érection contre celle de Derek tandis que ce dernier le massait délicatement, attentif à le détendre au maximum.

Stiles eut un léger sursaut de plaisir mêlé d'inconfort lorsque son amant poussa plus loin son exploration. Sans y penser, Stiles accentua la succion.

Réalisant sans doute, seulement maintenant, l'objectif de son petit copain, Derek lui attrapa les cheveux de sa main libre et, l'éloignant de son cou, le fit se redresser.

-Stiles, tu sais que je veux pas de marques. Grogna-t-il. En attendant bouge un peu ta jambe, là.

Disposant d'un meilleur accès à son intimité, ses doigts se remirent au travail. Il verrouilla ses yeux à ceux de Stiles alors qu'il empoignait son érection d'une main experte. Le cadet courba le dos, gémissant, et posa sa main sur celle de Derek.

-Stiles, embrasse-moi encore. J'en ai besoin.

Pas question de résister à ce ton pressant, urgent, qui lui faisait croire qu'il lui était indispensable.

S'inclinant davantage, il chercha sa bouche avec empressement. Et la trouva. Putain ce mec était mufti-tâche et il allait le faire exploser...Il avait envahit sa bouche toute entière. Une de ses mains avait réuni leurs deux sexes. Quant à l'autre... Stiles commençait à perdre ses repères. Cette pénétration de la langue et des doigts, ce double massage de son sexe lui arrachèrent un cri d'extase, étouffé par la bouche de Derek. La température de la pièce augmenta encore de quelques degrés, devenant presque insoutenable.

-Derek s'il te plaît, quémanda Stiles le souffle lourd, les joues en feu. Prends-moi...maintenant.

Il se redressa vivement pour récupérer le lubrifiant qui traînait dans un coin du lit, puis en enduisit largement sa main avant de la laisser glisser avec concupiscence sur le sexe de Derek. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre à ce contact, puis pliant à peine ses jambes, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles tandis que ce dernier tenait toujours son sexe et l'introduisait en lui, très progressivement. Derek restait scrupuleusement immobile en dépit du plaisir manifeste qu'il prenait.

-Stiles, t'es... magnifique. Putain c'est...tellement...bon. Articula-t-il difficilement.

Okay. Il voulait bien croire qu'il était magnifique. En attendant, si son cerveau prenait son pied en admirant Derek prendre le sien, son corps hésitait encore entre plaisir et douleur. Il aurait bien aimé inverser les rôles pour une fois.

Il agrippa de ses mains la tête de lit pour garder l'équilibre, tête baissée, paupières hermétiquement closes. Sentant que la pénétration était complète, il souffla longuement pour apaiser sa respiration difficile. C'est alors qu'il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard prévenant de Derek qui le fixait intensément. Son expression fébrile trahissait une impatience contrôlée, mais au prix d'un effort surhumain. Clairement, il n'attendait qu'une chose, son aval. Pour qu'il puisse bouger. Et fallait pas trop tarder apparemment, si l'on en croyait l'agitation de ses mains qui parcouraient ses hanches, ses cuisses, son ventre.

Alors, luttant contre une légère appréhension, le plus jeune amorça un faible mouvement. Derek feula de plaisir et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les hanches de Stiles.

Ce dernier serra les poings sur le bois de la tête de lit et contraignit Derek à garder un rythme lent. Combien de temps tiendrait-il ainsi? Pas longtemps sans doute. Heureusement, Stiles commençait à apprécier grandement l'intrusion et lâcha la tête de lit pour poser ses paumes sur le torse de Derek, ses doigts jouant -presque distraitement- avec les mamelons durcis par l'excitation. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Derek perde le contrôle et prenne les commandes, maintenant Stiles immobile alors qu'il allait et venait suivant une cadence de plus en plus rapide. Les sons qui sortaient de sa gorge étaient affolants. La peau de Stiles devenait hyper-sensible. Le sexe de Derek le caressait, le frappait, le comblait. Il ne put retenir ses plaintes plus longtemps et gémit longuement en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ses suppliques inarticulées se transformèrent presque en sanglots de plaisir lorsque Derek accéléra encore ses coups de boutoir, ne lui laissant aucun répit. C'était tellement bon qu'il voulait que ça dure...que ça dure encore...longtemps...plus longtemps.

-Doucement, geignit-il à bout de souffle. Doucement... Fais durer encore un peu.

Derek ralentit à peine l'allure. Il tenait toujours Stiles. Compulsivement. Comme si celui-ci risquait de lui échapper.

-Derek s'te plaît, hoqueta-t-il.

Cette fois-ci il fut entendu.

Derek se redressa, le regard fou. Puis, avec une énergie stupéfiante il pivota, se mit debout et s'agenouilla sur un oreiller qu'il venait de balancer par terre. Stiles, il l'avait gardé serré dans ses bras, tout contre lui, comme s'il ne pesait rien, toujours empalé sur son sexe infatigable. Et maintenant il le soutenait, ses deux mains passées sous ses cuisses. Et il attendait, suspendu à sa volonté. Alors, croisant les jambes dans le dos de son amant, nouant ses mains derrière sa nuque, contemplant son visage en sueur, ses yeux assombris par l'excitation, Stiles reprit ses va-et-vient, ondulant, voluptueux, suivant un rythme languide. C'était... fantastique. Chaque mouvement provoquait un déluge de sensations extrêmes le vidant de toute pensée logique. Il n'était plus que sensations. Il fallait qu'il soit plus près.

Accélérant le rythme de ses hanches, il colla -tel un naufragé- son torse sur celui de son amant, enfouissant son visage brûlant dans son cou, fusionnant avec lui. Respirant sa peau. La goûtant. La mordant. Il n'était plus que sensations. L'odeur de Derek. Son souffle chaud, déchiré, contre ses cheveux trempés par la sueur. Puis, la douceur humide de ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou. Ses dents. Sa langue. Qu'il le suce...Qu'il le lèche. Oui... Partout...Sa main qui tirait ses cheveux en arrière. Ses yeux magnétiques, sombres et lumineux.

-Je t'aime, souffla Derek en déposant un baiser tremblant au coin de sa mâchoire. Tu me rends fou.

Ces mots...Putain...ces mots...Stiles inspira brusquement, sentant son plaisir enfler, inexorable. Ils s'embrassèrent profondément et le goût de Derek enflamma ses papilles alors que la cadence de leurs coups de reins augmentait. Leurs plaintes mêlées lui faisaient perdre la tête. Son érection frottait sur le ventre de Derek au rythme de la pénétration. Merde, c'était intenable. Des décharges de plaisir brut le balayaient de bas en haut. Ils explosèrent en même temps. Leurs cris résonnant ensemble dans la pièce.

Pendant un long moment, seules leurs respirations difficiles et bruyantes se firent entendre alors qu'ils restaient figés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Attendant que les violents spasmes de leur orgasme partagé s'apaisent enfin et qu'ils puissent retrouver la terre ferme.

Puis ils se décollèrent et s'affalèrent sur le lit. Stiles avait décidé de rester là jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il se sentait proprement vidé. Au sens propre comme au figuré.

-On devrait faire des concours plus souvent, lâcha enfin Derek.

Stiles souffla lourdement, s'étirant comme un chat. Il choisit d'ignorer superbement la remarque et de se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

-En tout cas, heureusement que mon père fait des heures sup' ce soir. Sans compter que, du coup, il risquait pas de venir nous interrompre.

-J'aurais été gravement frustré que ça arrive de nouveau. Peter, ça m'a suffit.

-Moi, je disais surtout ça parce que j'aurais été gêné qu'il nous entende, surtout qu'on a fait un sacré boucan. Répondit Stiles en reculant son visage pour regarder Derek.

-Ben moi, je suis là et j'ai tout entendu! s'exclama une voix depuis la chambre voisine.

Les deux amants se figèrent.

-Merde, j'avais oublié que Miguel était là, grimaça Stiles.

-Moi aussi, pesta Derek en grinçant des dents. Merde.

Un rire franc résonna à côté et Stiles rougit violemment tout en cachant son visage dans le cou de Derek.

-Ouah...La honte...

-Y a pas de honte à avoir. Moi je m'en fous, en fait. Il avait qu'à se boucher les oreilles. Déclara-t-il bien fort. Par contre, je suis jaloux, murmura-t-il à son oreille, en glissant une main tendre sur sa nuque. J'aurais voulu rester le seul à entendre ta douce voix...

-Te moque pas, c'est pas drôle! C'est atrocement gênant...

Derek rit doucement en le serrant contre lui.

-T'es une espèce d'exhibitionniste refoulé, grommela Stiles. Toi, en fait, ça te plaît qu'on t'entende. Je suis sûr que t'aimerais aussi qu'on nous voie.

-Hmm... Ça pourrait être intéressant en effet, plaisanta Derek. On devrait essayer.

-Eh, non mais ça va pas la tête, toi?!


	76. Je suis méchant

-Allez... Tu peux encore rester un peu, dit Stiles en retenant Derek par les pans de son blouson de cuir. Miguel risque de dormir encore longtemps et papa ne rentre pas dîner. J'aurais bien aimé que tu manges avec nous.

Il ne put retenir son air boudeur. Derek sourit et caressa affectueusement le visage de son amant.

-J'aurais bien aimé aussi, mais je dois y aller. J'ai des choses à faire.

-Encore une réunion de famille?

-En quelque sorte...

Stiles sentit l'inquiétude le prendre.

-Si tu avais des problèmes, tu m'en parlerais, dis?

Derek baissa un instant les yeux avant de les remonter. Il hésitait, clairement. Voilà qui n'était pas fait pour rassurer Stiles.

-Oui, je t'en parlerais. Ce ne sont que des petits litiges familiaux, rien de plus.

-Vous êtes vraiment pareils tous les deux, marmonna Stiles agacé en détournant le regard.

-Qui ça, tous les deux?

-Papa et toi. Dès que vous avez des problèmes, vous préférez me les cacher jusqu'à ce que ça vous éclate à la gueule. Et à la mienne, par la même occasion.

-Si on fait ça, c'est pour t'éviter des soucis en plus, répondit Derek en prenant sa joue en coupe, faisant en sorte qu'il tourne son regard vers lui.

-Eh bien, figure-toi que je m'inquiète encore plus quand je ne sais pas quel est le problème, maugréa Stiles les yeux baissés, résistant à la douce sollicitation.

Derek insista et, plaçant deux doigts sous son menton, releva lentement son visage pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-On veut juste ton bonheur. Rien d'autre. Et si, pour ça, tu dois être dans l'ignorance et nous en vouloir, eh bien c'est un risque à prendre. Je ne sais pas ce que ton père te cache, mais il doit avoir une bonne raison de le faire. Tout comme j'ai de bonnes raisons de ne pas te parler des soucis que je rencontre depuis un moment.

-Depuis un moment? Depuis quand, Derek? S'enquit Stiles de plus en plus stressé.

-Ça ne t'apportera rien de le savoir. Même si tu trouves ça idiot, je préfère ça, plutôt que de t'inquiéter davantage. Aujourd'hui... Tu es bien. Tu es en paix avec ta famille, avec tes amis. Je ne veux pas que ça change. Tu es heureux et tu le mérites plus que quiconque, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Stiles ferma les yeux, attristé mais particulièrement touché par l'attention que Derek portait à son bien-être.

-Souris Stiles et continue à rire, à faire l'andouille, à  _me_  faire rire. C'est tout ce que je demande. Rien ne peut mieux me faire oublier mes problèmes que de te voir heureux.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Aïe, aïe, aïe... ça devait être drôlement grave pour qu'il soit aussi romantique. Ou alors il était en train de rêver.

-Tu es horriblement romantique quand tu le veux, fit-il remarquer, incrédule.

-Pourtant là, je viens de te dire exactement ce que je ressentais. Si tu trouves ça romantique, bah... tant pis ou tant mieux. Par contre, ne t'y habitue pas trop, tu sais que je déteste étaler mes sentiments comme ça, rétorqua Derek en lâchant Stiles, reprenant un peu de distance.

-Oui, je sais. Mais c'est vraiment dommage. J'aimerais tellement m'y habituer, plaisanta Stiles, mi-figue mi-raisin. Allez, bye beau brun, et passe une bonne soirée.

-Toi aussi, souhaita Derek. Et putain, arrête de t'occuper des problèmes des autres.

Sur ce brin de  _poésie_ , il frotta vigoureusement les cheveux de Stiles.

-Mais!

_Le lendemain..._

-Passe-moi ma tartine! S'écria Miguel en tendant les mains vers son cousin qui souriait tandis qu'il mordait à pleine dents dans le morceau de pain.

-Hum...elle est trop bonne! Tellement meilleure que si c'était la mienne. Provoqua Stiles du chocolat plein les lèvres.

-T'es qu'un casse-bonbons!

-Les garçons un peu de calme, demanda le shérif en passant dans la cuisine. Stiles, tu vas être en retard en cours.

-Je me dépêche! Répliqua-t-il en riant de plus belle devant l'échec de son cousin qui venait d'essayer de lui piquer son bol.

-Ce soir je rentrerai tard, prévint le shérif en fermant son holster. Vous mangerez sans moi.

-Oh. J'ai l'impression que tu me fuis, tonton! dit Miguel pour plaisanter.

Stiles sourit. Par contre le shérif parut contrit.

-Pardon Miguel, désolé. Tu sais j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment. On peut dire que tu as mal choisi ta semaine pour venir à Beacon Hills.

-Je vois ça, tout le monde m'abandonne!

-Bon, je vais devoir y aller, les jeunes, reprit le shérif après avoir vérifié l'heure. Et toi, n'oublies pas d'aller en cours.

-T'inquiète pas tonton, je le garde à l'œil.

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, justement!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles courait à perdre haleine sur le parking du lycée.

Okay, il était en retard.

Okay, son père avait eu raison de le prévenir plusieurs fois.

Okay, il avait eu raison de se méfier de Miguel.

Mais bon sang, ça n'empêchait pas qu'il était sacrément en retard!

Et au cours de Peter, comme par hasard !

Il poussa avec force les portes à double-battant du bâtiment manquant d'estropier un enseignant qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Devant son air scandalisé, il grommela une excuse puis reprit sa course folle, bouscula une élève dans le couloir, prit plusieurs virages très serrés avant de freiner brusquement en tombant pile sur le coach au détour d'un couloir. Il parvint à l'éviter par miracle.

-Voyons, fais un peu attention Bilinski! Cria Finstock alors que Stiles reprenait déjà son sprint désespérée.

Il galopait encore lorsque la porte de sa salle de maths apparut devant lui. Hélas... elle était fermée.

Et bien sûr, emporté par son élan, il n'eut pas le temps de freiner.

Un petit cri apeuré lui échappa.

Ce qui n'eut malheureusement aucun effet sur la collision inévitable. En toute logique, il s'éclata donc contre la porte, dans un grand bruit, avant de rebondir et de se retrouver comme un con, sur les fesses.

Des rires lui parvinrent de l'intérieur de la classe avant que le battant ne s'ouvre sur Peter qui arqua un sourcil perplexe. Putain, mais c'était de famille, le jeu de sourcils ?

Une seconde, l'aîné des Hale sembla surpris puis il baissa la tête et vit Stiles.

-Tout va bien, monsieur Stilinski? Vous faite un sitting dans le couloir ?

Stiles grimaça alors qu'il entendait les rires redoubler.

-Pardon pour mon retard, s'excusa-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

-Vu votre empressement à rejoindre mon cours vous êtes tout pardonné, commenta Peter en tendant une main secourable à Stiles qui l'attrapa, avant de se laisser hisser vers le haut par la poigne ferme de son professeur.

Il frotta ses joues, empourprées par la course et le ridicule de la situation, avant d'aller s'asseoir à la seule place libre qui restait, loin de Derek. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard et Stiles lui fit un signe rassurant, indiquant que rien de grave ne justifiait ce retard.

-Reprenons le cours, là où nous en étions, avant l'entrée en fanfare de notre cher ami Stilinski...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles pesta en voyant qu'il avait oublié ses affaires de latin chez lui le matin. Dans la précipitation, il avait bâclé la préparation de son sac. Il vérifia autour de lui s'il connaissait quelqu'un à qui emprunter des affaires mais, à part Lydia... Il n'y avait pas grand monde.

Il fit une moue contrariée et abandonna l'idée. Il se passerait du bouquin.

Leur professeur ignora le bruit que faisaient ses élèves en s'installant, concentrée sur les informations qu'elle écrivait au tableau.

-Le professeur Robinson qui enseigne l'art dans cet établissement, ainsi que moi-même, avons discuté d'une idée de projet pédagogique qui associeraient nos deux matières, annonça-t-elle. Si tout se passe bien avec l'administration et que vos parents vous y autorisent, nous pourrions, dès fin janvier, faire un voyage scolaire.

-Pour aller où? Demanda une fille.

-En Europe, en Italie pour être plus précise.

Il y eut des exclamations enthousiastes et les élèves commencèrent à discuter de la nouvelle entre eux. Ils avaient l'air très motivés.

Stiles observa la prof en se demandant si c'était réellement une bonne idée. Aller chez les européens? Il avait entendu beaucoup de rumeurs sur l'Europe. C'était presque le tiers-monde. Y avait plein de voleurs. Les rues des villes puaient. Sans compter qu'en Italie, le bruit courait que c'étaient tous des mafieux. Bref, ça lui faisait pas spécialement envie. Et puis les voyages scolaires... Ça terminait rarement sans quelques galères. Et avec la chance qu'il avait, s'il y avait une merde, à tous les coups, elle serait pour sa gueule..

-Le budget sera en partie financé par le lycée et le reste sera à la charge des parents. Mais nous pourrons sans doute faire baisser la participation financière de chacun, grâce à des actions que nous mènerions collectivement au cours de l'année. Certains d'entre vous savent-ils déjà qu'ils ne pourront pas venir?

Stiles faillit lever le doigt. Il se retint juste à temps. Pas question de se marginaliser comme ça, dès maintenant, sans avoir réfléchi aux raisons qui auraient pu motiver un refus de participer. Il allait en parler à son père...et puis à Derek. Et surtout attendre d'en savoir davantage. Pour l'instant le projet était bien trop vague.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Sympa ton arrivée ce matin, le félicita chaudement Scott en le gratifiant d'une grande claque dans le dos. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore?

-Mon cousin m'a retenu trop longtemps cet abruti... J'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-T'étais tout de même pas obligé de t'éclater la tronche contre la porte, dit Derek en étirant un de ses bras.

-Allez les jeunes, on se rassemble! Hurla le coach. Voici le programme du premier trimestre. Pour une fois on va faire un sport plus...artistique.

Les adolescents se lancèrent des regards interrogatifs. Mais qu'avait-il encore inventé?

-De la danse! S'exclama le prof avec jubilation. Ça va nous changer un peu. Moi le premier. Je vous avoue qu'au début, j'ai cru qu'on se foutait de moi. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est la «  _modernité_  », les nouvelles approches pédagogiques. Et quand je vois la tête que vous faites, je suis en train de me dire, que la modernité a réellement de bons côtés. Conclut-il en s'esclaffant.

Beaucoup ne semblaient qu'à moitié convaincus par la nouvelle.

-C'est une blague? Soupira Derek pour lui-même.

-J'espère bien que oui..., marmonna Stiles en retour, aussi peu motivé que son petit-copain, mais sans doute pour d'autres raisons.

-Allez les mecs, ça va être drôle! Se réjouit Scott. Et puis toi, Stiles quand même, j'aurais pensé que tu serais le plus content!

Pour toute réponse il reçut deux regards blasés. À vrai dire, peu de garçons semblaient enthousiasmés par cette nouvelle.

-Allez, bande de ramollis, on commence l'échauffement!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le coach ayant demandé à ses élèves de former des groupes de six pour tout le trimestre, Derek et Stiles s'étaient retrouvés hésitants. Avec qui aller? Ils n'avaient plus vraiment d'amis en dehors de Scott -même si Derek niait en bloc être son ami. Par ailleurs ils avaient beaucoup trop d'ennemis ou, tout au moins, beaucoup trop de personnes à éviter obligatoirement. Finalement ils avaient dû se rabattre sur des fans féminines de Derek qui -depuis la formation de leur groupe- pouffaient comme des dindes en leur lançant à tous deux des regards appuyés.

-Quelle galère, soupira Stiles ennuyé.

-Je te le fais pas dire...

Le couple s'était assis prudemment à l'écart de la bande gloussante. Pas question de se faire vampiriser par ces folles pendant toute la fin de l'heure.

-Je vais jamais pouvoir les supporter un trimestre entier, grimaça Stiles en voyant l'une des filles envoyer un signe de la main ainsi qu'un grand sourire charmeur à Derek.

-Allez, ça aurait pu être pire, essaya de se convaincre l'aîné. On aurait pu être avec Argent.

Stiles hocha la tête, convaincu par l'argument mais pas pour autant satisfait de la situation.

-Nan mais, répète ça pour voir? Hurla un garçon sur leur droite. Répète ce que tu viens de dire, si tu l'oses!

L'attention de la classe se focalisa sur les deux élèves qui se tenaient par le col dans un coin du gymnase.

-Connard!

La première insulte avait fusé, vite suivie du premier coup de poing.

-Mais oh, ça va pas dans vos têtes?! Hurla le coach en s'interposant entre les deux perturbateurs. Quand c'est pas Hale et Stilinski, c'est vous? Je pourrais pas avoir la paix rien qu'une année?

Il continua à leur passer un savon mémorable, hurlant toujours à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, jusqu'à ce que ses nerfs lâchent.

-Asseyez-vous! Tout le monde par terre, et plus personne ne bouge! Le premier qui remue, ne serait-ce qu'une oreille, je le jette du quatrième étage, compris?

Tous les élèves obtempérèrent, s'asseyant à même le sol, et n'osant plus bouger ni dire le moindre mot.

-Il est sérieux? Demanda Isaac incrédule.

Apparemment il l'avait dit un peu trop fort puisqu'il se récolta un regard noir du coach.

-La ferme Lahey. Vous deux, suivez-moi chez le directeur.

Il tira les deux bagarreurs par le col et les sortit du gymnase. Une fois Finstock définitivement parti, la classe explosa en discussions animées au sujet de l'incident. Stiles marcha à quatre pattes vers Scott et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Toi qui es au courant de tous les commérages, il s'est passé quoi?

-Bah, une histoire de jalousie, informa Scott. Ils veulent la même fille. Clara, là-bas.

Il désigna une brune un peu plus loin. Stiles l'avait juste abordée quelques minutes l'année précédente, lorsqu'il tentait de rallier des élèves à sa cause, contre Keith.

-Ah okay, encore une histoire de cul. Bon, salut, à midi, bro!

Stiles fit marche arrière et reprit place à côté de Derek.

-Tu veux sav-

-Non, je m'en tape.

L'hyperactif sourit. Il était sûr de la réponse de son petit-ami avant même d'avoir posé la question.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Mort d'ennui à force d'attendre le retour du coach, Stiles fit mine de poser sa tête d'un geste las sur l'épaule de Derek.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fous? Chuchota celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils et en s'éloignant brusquement. Pas en public.

Stiles fit la moue.

-Ça change quoi? Tout le monde le sait qu'on est ensemble.

-Pas en public, répéta Derek buté en détournant la tête vers les portes du gymnase qui s'ouvrirent en fracas.

Bizarre, il avait tourné la tête avant que les portes s'ouvrent.

Le coach reparut devant eux et marcha d'un pas furieux vers le groupe qui attendait dans un silence de mort. Il fixa ses élèves, le visage rouge de colère, avant de prendre la parole.

-J'en ai marre de toujours devoir vous rappeler à l'ordre, alors à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne serai plus le coach sympa.

Stiles échangea un regard peu convaincu avec Derek. Parce que, «  _sympa_  », il l'avait déjà été?

-C'est pour cette raison que je vais m'occuper moi-même de former vos groupes.

Il y eut de nombreuses exclamations scandalisées. C'était injuste pour ceux qui n'avaient rien fait.

-Quelle merde. Avec la chance que j'ai, je vais me retrouver avec que des connards, marmonna Stiles soucieux.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ta petite-copine veut toujours pas de toi? Grogna Derek qui paraissait perdre patience un peu plus chaque jour.

-Oh laisse-le, ça me fait plaisir à moi, de le voir. Répliqua Stiles, le visage posé contre sa paume alors qu'il souriait en montrant des photos à Scott. Regarde sur celle-là comme elle est mignonne! Une vraie Stilinski, cette petite!

-Enfin, techniquement elle s'appelle pas Stilinski, rétorqua Scott en regardant la photo du bébé que lui montrait son ami d'enfance.

-M'en fous. Elle est de la famille. Regarde ses yeux! Ils sont beaux, hein?

-Mouais, marmonna Scott en regardant son ami étrangement, se demandant sûrement pourquoi il avait accepté de regarder les photos de la petite-cousine de Stiles quand il le lui avait proposé.

-Et regarde, ses pieds sont tous mignons! Oh la la, mate les orteils, c'est trognon. J'ai hâte de la voir en vrai. Elle est toute petite regarde!

-Tu gagatises vraiment beaucoup toi, dis donc...

-Mais, y a de quoi non? Rétorqua Stiles. Elle est si chou.

-Ridicule, totalement pathétique. Commenta Derek, d'un ton las en roulant des yeux.

Stiles plissa les paupières, prenant un air mauvais.

-Ah, je crois que tu peux te taire toi. Tu fais exactement la même chose avec Marshie.

-Qui est Marshie? Demanda Scott curieux.

-C'est la chienne de Derek qu'il chouchoute comme un bébé depuis qu'il l'a trouvée dans la rue, expliqua Stiles en glissant soudain sa main dans la poche du blouson de Derek pour lui piquer son portable.

Il fit le tour de la table et, avant que Derek n'ait pu réaliser ce qu'il avait en tête, il composa le code puis chercha les clichés du chien en riant. Dans le même temps, Derek se leva de sa chaise à demi pour attraper son poignet libre et l'attirer au-dessus de la table. Hélas pour lui, l'objet du délit se trouvait dans l'autre main, que Stiles avait prudemment éloignée, et celui-ci venait de dénicher dans le fichier photo exactement ce qu'il voulait.

-Regarde comme elle est belle! La première fois que je l'ai vue l'année dernière elle était pas plus grande que ma main. Aujourd'hui, c'est un vrai monstre.

-C'est pas un monstre! La défendit Derek. Et arrête de fouiner là-dedans ou tu vas le regretter.

Stiles montra une autre photo du chien à Scott, qui se moquait de Derek.

Soudain l'aîné arrêta de protester et se mit à sourire sous le regard d'incompréhension de son petit-ami. Ce dernier fit défiler encore trois photos avant de rougir violemment et de cacher l'écran contre la table.

Il préférait éviter de montrer cette image de lui, dormant complètement à poil, dans le lit de Derek. Scott, qui l'observait d'un air étonné, n'avait pas vraiment besoin de la voir.

-Non mais, d'où t'as cette photo?! S'écria Stiles, affolé.

-Ben, figure-toi que je l'ai prise moi-même, puisque tu es dans mon lit. Et puis, je t'avais dit de ne pas regarder, se moqua Derek.

-Tu prends des photos de moi à mon insu, maintenant?

-Il faut bien, sinon tu refuses, et puis je la trouve particulièrement réussie, dit Derek en récupérant son portable d'un geste vif.

-Efface-la tout de suite!

-Certainement pas. J'ai bien droit à ce genre de consolation quand je me sens trop seul, ricana Derek en observant l'image. En plus, on voit très bien ce grain de beauté que tu as sur la fesse gauche et que je trouve tout à fait charmant.

Stiles se frappa le front d'un air accablé tandis que Scott les observait, les yeux ronds, en mode «  _j'y crois pas_  ».

-Okay j'abandonne. Conclut Stiles. Mais si qui que ce soit la voit, je te tue!

-T'as pas à t'inquiéter. Jamais je partagerai un trésor aussi intime avec quelqu'un.

L'hyperactif roula des yeux.

-Et après, c'est moi qui suis ridicule?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Faites-moi huit tours de terrain, et au pas de course! Ordonna le coach aux membres de son équipe de crosse. Allez, on se dépêche!

-Oh non, se plaignit Stiles déjà mort d'épuisement après les quelques matchs d'entraînement qu'ils venaient de disputer.

-Te plains pas et cours, dit Derek en démarrant.

Il dut éviter Scott qui venait juste de s'y mettre. Stiles soupira et leur emboîta le pas, cherchant à les rattraper. Quand il comprit que ce serait peine perdue, il continua à son rythme. Pendant sa course, il observa les alentours à la recherche d'un peu de distraction.

Il fixa d'abord les silhouettes des jumeaux qui couraient en tête, puis celle de Jackson qui s'échinait à rester dans leur sillage et s'y épuisait. D'autant qu'il passait son temps à lancer des regards rapides vers les gradins.

Stiles s'intéressa à ce qu'il cherchait et ne fut guère surpris d'apercevoir Lydia en train de discuter avec Allison. Cette dernière était là pour Scott. C'était évident. Mais pour qui, Lydia était-elle présente ? Keith ? Aiden? En tout cas, étant donné le peu d'attention qu'elle lui portait, c'était pas pour ce «  _pauvre_  » Jackson. Celui-ci, par contre, semblait totalement fasciné par Lydia.

Stiles n'avait jamais su pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés. Avait-elle appris pour l'agression dans la piscine ? Il en doutait. Et puis en réalité, il s'en foutait. Leurs histoires de cœur, c'étaient pas ses oignons.

Un frisson rapide le parcourut au souvenir des menaces de Keith concernant sa cousine. Ou plutôt concernant Stiles et ce que Keith lui ferait subir, s'il envisageait de s'approcher de nouveau d'elle. Alors valait mieux éviter de se préoccuper de cette nana.

Stiles régula son souffle en atteignant enfin la moitié du terrain. Il repéra Isaac en milieu de peloton. Il avançait seul. Pourquoi Boyd ne traînait-il plus avec lui et Erica ? Que s'était-il passé ? Était-ce encore de sa faute?

Il soupira. Si c'était pour se faire des reproches, autant courir sans se soucier de son entourage. Hélas, sa résolution fut de courte durée.

Parvenu à proximité des gradins, il reconnut une voix familière.

-...Tu es réellement éblouissante. Comment une si jolie fille peut-elle rester assise ici toute seule? J'espère que tu n'es pas là pour assister à l'entraînement de ton petit-copain.

Stiles tourna un regard blasé dans la direction de Miguel qui draguait avec la subtilité d'un trente-cinq tonnes. Mais que faisait-il ici? L'hyperactif pila. Et putain, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il la choisisse, elle !

-Oh non, murmura-t-il en accélérant l'allure pour rejoindre son cousin afin d'éviter les embrouilles.

Il voyait bien qu'Erica n'avait pas l'air emballée et qu'elle allait bientôt le dégager de manière plutôt musclée.

-Miguel! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Interrogea Stiles d'une voix où pointaient la colère et l'inquiétude.

Il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'éloigner de la jeune fille.

-Désolé, dit-il à Erica avec un sourire crispé. Il est un peu lourd des fois.

La jeune fille le fixait d'air furieux.

-Il est peut-être lourd, mais lui au moins, c'est pas une sale pédale. Et il cherche pas à se faire enculer par le premier venu.

Elle rassembla ses affaires à la va-vite et descendit les gradins d'un pas précipité.

-Mais... mais pour qui elle se prend cette conne? Grogna Miguel, ébahi.

Stiles qui le connaissait bien voyait sa colère monter.

Au moment où il allait la suivre, une expression furieuse gravée sur le visage, Stiles le retint en passant un bras en travers de son torse et en le suppliant du regard.

-Espèce de salope! Cria Miguel.

Stiles l'éloigna, le tirant avec force en arrière.

-Calme-toi, soupira-t-il. Tais-toi, c'est bon. C'est rien du tout.

Erica disparut de leur vue alors qu'elle fuyait en courant. Isaac, qui avait aperçu la scène de loin pendant sa course, se mit à sa poursuite.

-Hey, l'entraînement est pas fini! Hurla soudain le coach. Lahey, Bilinski, revenez ici!

Alors qu'il criait encore contre les deux garçons, deux autres passèrent derrière lui pour rejoindre Stiles et son cousin avec des mines inquiètes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? S'enquit Scott soucieux. On a entendu des cris.

-C'est rien, le rassura Stiles en relâchant Miguel qui n'était toujours pas calmé et qui marchait comme un lion en cage.

-Rien? S'exclama celui-ci. Tu parles. Elle vient juste de t'insulter comme si t'étais une vraie merde!

Il se tourna vers Derek d'un air furieux, semblant vouloir le prendre à témoin et le rallier à sa cause.

-Cette blondasse l'a traité de sale pédale qui veut se faire enculer par le premier venu! s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt la direction par où était partie Erica.

Mais Derek resta silencieux. Seul un regard inquiet à Stiles indiqua à ce dernier qu'il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire davantage.

-Non mais je rêve! s'indigna Miguel hors de lui. Ton petit-ami vient d'être insulté par une saleté de salope et toi tu dis rien, tu fais rien? Tu restes là, les bras ballants.

-D'abord, ce n'est pas une salope, grogna Derek mécontent. Et puis, tu voudrais que je fasse quoi? Que je lui coure après et que je lui démonte la gueule, juste pour ça ?

-Juste pour ça? S'énerva Scott à son tour. Mais Derek, t'es de quel côté? Celui de Stiles ou de celui de Reyes?

-Celui de Stiles bien sûr! s'irrita Derek. Mais, je réagis comme je veux. Si vous voulez aller la frapper pour ça, allez-y! Mais c'est vous qui en assumerez les conséquences. Et rendez-vous bien compte d'une chose, vous serez en tort quoi que vous fassiez. En plus, si on devait réagir à chaque remarque de ce genre, on éclaterait la gueule au monde entier!

Miguel parut totalement dégoûté par la réponse de Derek.

-En fait, t'es qu'un lâche. Et un pauvre con par-dessus le marché. Je me demande ce que Stiles peut te trouver !

Le concerné ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes, soupirant face au débat concernant sa personne et qu'il sentait arriver à grands pas.

-Les mecs. Oh ! Les mecs, dit-il pour attirer leur attention. Tout va bien, j'ai besoin de personne pour m'occuper de «  _sauver mon honneur_   _bafoué »_. En plus, je suis d'accord avec Derek.

-Quoi?! S'écria Miguel. Mais il t'a rendu stupide ou quoi? Cette conne n'avait pas le droit de dire ça!

-Si justement, répondit Stiles las. Peut-être que la forme est violente, mais elle avait le droit de m'insulter... Je l'ai blessée.

Les trois garçons le fixèrent avec intensité, tous pour des raisons et des sentiments différents et c'était très oppressant.

-C'est... Enfin c'est pas grave... Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Y a déjà eu largement pire.

Ça ne sembla calmer ni Miguel ni Scott. Ça parut même empirer la situation.

Stiles lança un regard à Derek pour qu'il l'aide, mais ce dernier secoua la tête en haussant les épaules. Il avait l'air de penser qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour les faire changer d'avis.

-On devrait y retourner avant que le coach ne vienne nous chercher, déclara Derek, visiblement impatient de les faire sortir de cette impasse.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le repas du soir fut plutôt tendu chez les Stilinski.

Miguel s'acharnait contre son assiette, coupant, arrachant les morceaux de viande à grands coups de dents rageurs alors que Stiles restait crispé et silencieux, ne sachant que faire pour calmer la colère de son cousin.

Il soupira en prenant son visage dans sa main, triturant distraitement sa nourriture du bout de la fourchette, soucieux et mélancolique. Que faire? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Qu'attendait Miguel de lui? Il ne le savait pas non plus.

Lorsque l'adolescent vit son paquet de biscuits chinois en bout de table à côté de lui et il le tira jusqu'à lui avant de prendre un gâteau. Il le mâchonna sans motivation tout en déroulant le conseil d'une main.

_'Quelqu'un attend que tu fasses le premier pas.'_

Il soupira. Pour une fois ça pourrait servir...

-Miguel...

Il ne répondit pas. Il lui en voulait vraiment.

-Pour tout à l'heure... Faut que tu saches, cette fille, elle était amoureuse de moi l'année dernière, confia Stiles.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux de Miguel. Il essaya vainement de la cacher.

-Elle m'a fait des avances, mais comme un idiot, j'ai rien vu. Et... pire... Je me suis servi d'elle pour mes propres intérêts plusieurs fois. La plupart du temps c'était involontaire et je ne savais pas que je la blesserais, mais je l'ai quand même fait.

Miguel avait enfin arrêté le massacre dans son assiette et prêtait une oreille attentive aux confidences du cadet.

-Je... J'étais complètement con et aveugle pour ne pas avoir compris ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Je lui ai laissé tellement d'ouvertures, tellement d'espoirs... sans même m'en rendre compte. Pendant ce temps-là, je sortais avec Derek alors qu'il était son ami... Comme notre relation devait rester secrète pour tout un tas de raison, on pouvait pas lui en parler à elle. Alors, quand elle a appris pour nous, je te dis pas le choc. Dire qu'elle l'a pas bien vécu c'est très en dessous de la réalité ! Elle y croyait tellement. Même son meilleur ami y croyait à fond et l'encourageait dans ce sens. Sa remarque de tout à l'heure... C'était pas contre mon orientation sexuelle ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, c'était contre moi -personnellement- parce que je lui ai fait croire des choses qui étaient fausses et que je lui ai brisé le cœur.

-Mais tu ne savais pas, répondit enfin Miguel.

-Peut-être mais j'aurais dû. Si j'avais posé les bonnes questions, si je m'étais intéressé à autre chose qu'à ma petite personne, j'aurais pu éviter ça.

Miguel émit un son agacé.

-C'est pas si simple Stiles. Si elle était amoureuse de toi, ça n'aurait rien changé que tu lui dises que tu n'étais pas intéressé. Elle aurait quand même souffert.

-Oui, mais si j'avais été clair dès le départ et que je ne lui avais pas donné de faux espoirs, ça aurait été moins brutal et moins douloureux. J'ai été cruel avec elle. Une fois, j'ai même essayé de faire croire à papa que c'était elle ma copine, tu imagines !

Stiles baissa les yeux, encore honteux des mois après.

-Tu n'es pas cruel Stiles, rétorqua Miguel en se baissant pour croiser le regard de son cousin. Tu es juste lent du bulbe. Et totalement maladroit. Mais t'es pas méchant. T'es quelqu'un de bien, à qui il arrive plein de galères contre lesquelles tu luttes comme tu peux. Parfois, dans cette lutte tu blesses des gens. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Alors souris Stiles. Tout le monde aime ton sourire.

Stiles sourit légèrement en roulant des yeux.

-Je sais pas ce que vous avez tous à me dire ça ces derniers jours...

-Mais c'est vrai! T'es vachement mignon quand tu fais pas la gueule. Et faut dire que malheureusement, tu la fais souvent.

-Je vais faire des efforts, promit Stiles.

-C'est bien. Je suis heureux que tu te sois confié à moi. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je pardonne à ton copain. C'est qu'un gros con.

-Dans notre relation, c'est plus souvent moi le gros con que lui. Largement plus. Toujours, en fait.

-Eh bien, arrange-moi ça pour que je puisse faire encore plus la gueule à Derek, plaisanta Miguel. Je veux que tu sois le petit-ami parfait, comme ça je pourrai le dénigrer comme bon me semble.

-Idiot, marmonna Stiles légèrement amusé. Il a rien fait qui pourrait te donner le droit de le critiquer. C'est un mec bien.

-Moi il me paraît louche, riposta l'aîné sûr de lui. Et je parle pas de son look ou de son air de chien de garde. Je travaille avec beaucoup de gens différents, je croise des cas tous les jours, j'ai appris à décoder les caractères. Ce gars, il cache des secrets. De gros secrets. Ça se voit sur sa tronche, ça se voit dans ses yeux et dans sa manière de se comporter.

-Tout le monde a des secrets.

-Sans doute. Mais lui, il est dangereux. Je dirais pas qu'il est du genre à faire du mal aux gens intentionnellement, mais on dirait qu'il attire que du négatif. Avec lui, tu finiras mal. Tu vas être malheureux tant qu'il ne sera pas '' _réparé_ ''.

Stiles détourna la tête, pensif.

-J'ai qu'à le réparer moi-même dans ce cas.

-Je doute que tu puisses y arriver. Même en y mettant toute la volonté du monde. Ce gars, ce qu'il lui faudrait c'est un bon psy.

Stiles rit doucement.

-T'es pas sympa toi! En plus, je te signale qu'entre lui et moi, c'est moi qui vais en voir un.

-Ah bah, j'ai jamais dit que toi, t'en avais pas besoin, le charria Miguel moqueur.

**-Eh!**


	77. J'ai toujours envie de baiser

-Passe-moi le pop-corn, demanda Stiles en tendant la main sans quitter l'écran de la télévision du regard.

Miguel tendit le pot sans y faire attention, trop absorbé par le film.

-Mais vous séparez pas, bon dieu de merde! S'écria-t-il en levant son bras libre en l'air pour manifester sa colère.

Stiles prit une bouchée de pop-corn qu'il mâcha bruyamment.

-Mais allume la lumière connasse! T'as jamais vu de film d'horreur ou quoi? Même moi je sais qu'il faut pas faire ça!

-Elle t'entend pas, informa Stiles l'air de rien en ramenant ses jambes contre lui pour que ses pieds ne traînent pas hors de sa vue.

La musique prit un rythme rapide qui devint vite insoutenable pour le palpitant des deux garçons. La future victime s'avançait d'un pas hésitant, tenant son portable dans sa main tremblotante. Son souffle fut bientôt erratique et, par réflexe, les deux cousins se penchèrent lentement vers l'écran pour ne pas louper une miette de la scène.

La musique s'arrêta.

La fille se retourna.

La porte d'entrée claqua derrière le dos de Miguel.

Les deux garçons crièrent de terreur.

-Bon dieu, c'est quoi ce boucan! S'écria le shérif surpris, une main sur le cœur alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Mais vous êtes cinglés de crier comme ça, vous voulez ma mort ?

-Papa! Tu m'as fichu une crise cardiaque! T'es fou d'entrer comme ça sans prévenir!

-Si le volume de cette télé n'était pas si fort vous m'auriez entendu arriver, rétorqua le shérif en prenant la télécommande pour baisser le son.

-Ouah, tu rentres drôlement tard, remarqua Stiles en voyant l'heure. Tu devrais pas travailler autant.

-J'avais prévu de rentrer plus tôt mais il y a eu un nouveau...

L'homme soupira sans terminer sa phrase, baissant les épaules.

-C'est rien, reprit-il. Par contre toi, tu devrais déjà être au lit. Non mais, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est?

Stiles grimaça.

-J'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-File au lit et tout de suite, ordonna le shérif en désignant les escaliers du pouce.

-Roohh, laisse-moi regarder la fin du film s'il te plaît mon papounet adoré! Supplia Stiles avec une petite moue de chiot battu.

-Non, va dormir. Tu as cours demain.

-Mais-

-Pas de mais. Et toi Miguel tu devrais montrer l'exemple.

-Ben j'essaye, tonton. Mais figure-toi que je résiste pas aussi bien que toi à ses yeux mouillés et à sa moue de chaton en mal d'amour, rétorqua Miguel pour se défendre.

Le shérif leva les yeux au ciel avant de les tourner vers son fils.

-Tu es encore là toi?

Stiles se pinça les lèvres en faisant demi-tour.

-Bonne nuit les vieux! Souhaita-t-il.

-Stiles!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

_'Tu me manques'_

_'Tu es ridicule. On s'est vus cet aprem'_ , répondit Derek.

Stiles imagina très bien son regard blasé et sourit en tapant sa réponse.

_'J'ai envie de toi'_

_'Ne me fais pas regretter d'être coincé chez moi stp'_

L'hyperactif réprima un rire dans son oreiller pour ne pas alerter son père.

_'T'as ma photo au pire'_

_'C'est mieux d'avoir le vrai modèle. Il fait plus de bruit.'_

Stiles fit la moue en roulant des yeux.

_'Moi aussi je veux une photo comme ça de toi. Fais-en une'_

_'J'ai la flemme d'allumer la lumière. Et puis, vu la pose que t'avais, affalé sur le ventre, je vais avoir un peu de mal à me photographier dans cette posture !'_

-Oh l'excuse..., chuchota Stiles.

_'Le flash ça existe. Et pour la pose...de face ça me va très bien aussi, miam' répondit-il._

_'Je supporte pas les flashs d'appareil photo.'_

Stiles roula une nouvelle fois des yeux. Il s'humidifia les lèvres, merde il avait soif. Il posa son portable sur sa table de nuit avant de se lever en silence, attentif à ne pas faire grincer le plancher. Il pensait sortir discrètement de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain en passant rapidement dans le couloir. Seulement, un bruit continu de chuchotements attira son attention et il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Les voix graves de son père et de Miguel lui parvenaient distinctement mais leurs mots restaient incompréhensibles. Il avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'en haut des escaliers où il s'accroupit, gardant la main contre le mur pour conserver un semblant d'équilibre.

-...C'est pas grave.

-Tu devrais en parler à Stiles, dit Miguel d'un ton sérieux. Il a le droit de savoir.

-Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

-Tu l'inquiètes déjà bien assez en ce moment d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il sait que tu lui caches quelque chose.

-Oui, je sais. Mais c'est mieux comme ça. Ce sont mes affaires. Pas les siennes, affirma le shérif avec conviction. Il s'est toujours occupé de mes problèmes et trop peu des siens, maintenant je paie ma dette.

-C'est ton fils, il est au-delà des simples '' _dettes_ ''. Vous n'êtes pas des «  _amis_  ». Rends-toi compte de ce par quoi il est déjà passé. La mort de Claudia et ta dépression. L'affaire Roger Hill et ton coma. Il est plus fort que tu ne crois, et surtout, il a eu sa dose de secrets. Tu dois lui faire confiance, il saura gérer. Et puis, dans sept mois il sera majeur. C'est plus un gamin.

-Tu penses réellement que je devrais lui imposer ça?

-Stiles préfère connaître la vérité, même si ça lui fait mal sur le moment, plutôt que de rester dans l'ignorance, répondit Miguel sûr de lui. Tu devrais le savoir. Imagine...s'il l'apprend tout seul, il est capable de faire des conneries.

L'espion en herbe tendit davantage l'oreille, n'entendant plus rien d'autre que le silence.

-J'y réfléchirai, abdiqua le shérif. Laisse-moi encore une petite semaine. Après, si ça ne s'est pas arrangé, je lui en parlerai.

Stiles entendit quelqu'un rassembler de nombreux papiers avant de les cogner contre la table pour les remettre en ordre.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, conseilla le shérif. Tu tombes de fatigue.

-Mouais, je vais faire ça, bâilla Miguel.

La lumière du couloir du rez-de-chaussée s'alluma et Stiles se leva d'un bond avant de se précipiter le plus discrètement possible dans sa chambre. Il posa sa main gauche sur le dormant de la porte, en tenant fermement baissée la poignée avec l'autre main, puis il poussa doucement le battant et s'immobilisa en bloquant sa respiration tandis que son cousin arrivait sur les dernières marches.

Quand Miguel fut passé devant sa porte et entré dans la salle de bain, Stiles ferma définitivement la sienne en maîtrisant de son pouce gauche la fermeture définitive, afin qu'elle soit parfaitement silencieuse. Enfin, il se glissa sans bruit dans son lit, laissant sa tête tomber contre l'oreiller dans un long soupir douloureux. Merde, il avait envie de pleurer.

Comment ces idiots qu'étaient Derek et son père, voulaient-ils qu'il sourie et soit heureux, quand il savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient tous les deux des emmerdes ? Et qu'aucun ne voulait lui en parler.

Ne lui faisaient-ils donc pas confiance?

Il souffla en tournant la tête vers son portable, hésitant à se confier à Derek.

Mais que pouvait-il lui dire? Il faisait partie du problème...

Stiles inspira profondément tâchant de se calmer en fermant les yeux, puis expira longuement pour évacuer la tension.

En plus, il allait mourir de soif avec toutes ces conneries.

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles garda ses mains crispées sur son volant un long moment, le regard fixé dans le vide.

Sourire, c'était tout ce qu'on lui demandait.

Sourire, et ne pas poser de questions.

Mais comment pouvait-il faire ça?

Il soupira et posa son front contre le volant entre ses deux mains, fermant les yeux.

Au même moment plusieurs coups retentirent contre sa vitre.

Il sursauta et tourna des yeux affolés vers Derek qui l'observait un sourcil haussé. Une fois remis de ses émotions, il récupéra son sac sur le siège passager et ouvrit sa portière pour le rejoindre dehors.

-Salut beau brun, s'exclama-t-il, forçant un peu son sourire.

Il embrassa son petit-ami chastement mais Derek le retint pour prolonger le baiser un instant.

-Tu as une mine affreuse.

-J'ai pas bien dormi. Sûrement la pleine lune, plaisanta Stiles.

-Ce n'était pas la pleine lune hier soir, rétorqua l'aîné en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu t'intéresses aux cycles lunaires toi, maintenant? Je ne savais pas que tu avais le même genre de lubies bizarres que moi, c'est cool ça, s'extasia l'hyperactif.

Derek sourit en coin et commença à marcher en direction du lycée, les mains dans les poches. Stiles, sur ses talons, babillait joyeusement en partageant toutes sortes d'informations étranges qu'il croyait intéressantes.

Il pouvait bien faire un petit effort pour tenter de rendre le quotidien de Derek plus agréable. Ou au moins le distraire de ses problèmes. Après tout, quand on aimait quelqu'un, ça faisait partie du job...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Rebecca Gonzalez semblait réellement se demander quel karma de merde elle avait.

Stiles le voyait dans ses yeux et dans son attitude défensive.

Il la comprenait.

Un nouveau tour d'horizon de ses coéquipiers... Il la comprenait  _vraiment_.

Le coach n'avait pas changé d'avis depuis la veille et il avait lui-même procédé à la constitution des groupes.

Dans celui de Stiles, l'ambiance n'aurait pu être plus mauvaise. En ce qui le concernait il y avait tout de même deux points positifs. Le premier...il était avec Derek, et là franchement... ouf ! Il aurait craqué si Finstock avait trouvé subtil de les séparer. Le second, c'était Rebecca. Elle semblait sympa cette fille, ou du moins elle n'avait pas l'air antipathique.

Mais pour le reste... Le coach s'était apparemment décarcassé pour concocter le groupe le plus explosif possible. Et il avait brillamment réussi. Le malaise était palpable. Il était inconscient ce prof ! Non, en réalité il vivait sur une autre planète. Oui, c'était pas possible autrement. Ou alors il se prenait à guigner le prochain prix Nobel de la paix. Non, sérieux. Ce qu'il avait fait là, c'était enfermer dans la même pièce, un mec du Hamas et un colon israélien. Il s'entraînait pour résoudre les problèmes du proche orient, ou quoi ?

Stiles donna un coup de pied dans le vide. Finstock aurait souhaité réunir les conditions idéales pour une tentative de meurtre avant la fin du trimestre, il n'aurait pas pu mieux faire.

L'hyperactif croisa le regard d'Erica qui détourna vivement les yeux. Erica dans le même groupe que lui, quel excellent choix !

Blasé, son regard dériva vers la droite pour observer la troisième fille du groupe. Comme il s'en doutait, pour elle, il n'existait pas. Un mur de dédain la protégeait efficacement. D'autant qu'à cet instant Lydia consacrait toute son attention à son cher cousin. Eh oui ! Cet abruti de coach, avait ajouté Keith à la sauce piquante qu'il venait de leur cuisiner. «  _Dynamite chili pepper_  » on aurait pu la baptiser cette putain de sauce.

Ce malade de Keith ne regardait personne, et surtout pas Derek ou Stiles.

Ah merde... Si... Finalement, il regardait quelqu'un. Alors que Stiles venait de détourner les yeux, il perçut dans son champ de vision le regard de ce taré peser lourdement sur lui. Il frissonna. Dès que ça concernait ce mec, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sourde appréhension. C'était tout de même un gros sociopathe.

S'efforçant d'oublier ce surplus d'attention dont il se serait bien passé, Stiles observa Scott et Allison qui attendaient un peu plus loin. Ils étaient également ensemble. De même que Boyd et Isaac lui avait-il semblé.

-Je rêve ou le coach essaie de créer ou de réparer des alliances? chuchota Stiles à Derek.

-J'ai plutôt l'impression que le proviseur a décidé de fourrer son nez, là où il n'aurait pas dû, répondit Derek, soucieux et de mauvaise humeur. Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui foutre? Y a pas de doute, tout ce bordel porte sa signature. D'ailleurs, il a toujours des idées de merde.

Stiles frôla discrètement la main de Derek en lui jetant un regard hésitant.

-Tu le penses vraiment? murmura-t-il en repensant à leur punition de l'année passée. Ça nous a quand même permis de nous rapprocher, ses idées «  _de merde_  »…

Derek le fixa, yeux dans les yeux, avec un air neutre puis soudain, comme ça sans rien dire de plus, il se détourna.

Stiles en fut choqué. Et le montra.

-Hey, ça veut dire quoi ça?!

Derek sourit en coin et se leva.

-Échauffement! On se met par deux! Annonça le coach. Exercice de coordination!

-Eh, reviens par ici toi! S'écria Stiles en voyant Derek filer à pas de loup pour ne pas se faire repérer. Derek, reviens ici tout de suite! Derek!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Hep, hep, hep, reste un peu ici toi, cette fois pas question que tu te barres encore une fois! Ordonna Stiles en attrapant le col de Derek alors qu'il allait quitter les vestiaires comme tous les autres élèves. Maintenant qu'on est peinards et que tout le monde s'est barré, faut qu'on cause tous les deux.

L'aîné le regarda avec incompréhension avant de se retrouver assis de force sur un banc, au milieu d'une rangée de casiers au fond de la salle.

-Qu'on cause ? Mais de quoi ! Interrogea-t-il l'air innocent.

-Tu me poses la question en plus? Répliqua Stiles en arquant un sourcil alors qu'il montait à califourchon sur les genoux de son petit-ami. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ta réaction de tout à l'heure?

-Ma réac- Ah ça, réalisa distraitement Derek, trop occupé à dévorer des yeux le corps qui le surplombait. Moui? Tu disais ?

-Alors comme ça, tu penses que l'idée du proviseur était une idée de merde et tu regrettes que ça nous ait rapprochés? Demanda Stiles, caressant lentement les épaules et le torse de son amant, à travers le polo. Tu es sûr que tu penses ça? Conclut-il en insinuant quelques doigts sous le tissu.

Derek parut soudain avoir la bouche sèche et ne répondit rien, trop absorbé par les légers mouvements de bassin que Stiles avait amorcés, se frottant ainsi contre lui. Il semblait assez perturbé, ce qui réjouit particulièrement le plus jeune, qui accéléra son balancement... se collant encore un peu plus.

-Euh... Je... Quoi? Balbutia Derek

L'air un peu absent, il leva les mains dans l'objectif manifeste de les poser sur Stiles, mais celui-ci les repoussa gentiment alors que son regard se faisait joueur.

-Réponds-moi. Tu regrettes ce rapprochement entre nous? Donc, tu ne m'aimes pas? Demanda Stiles, mutin, très amusé par ce petit jeu.

-Putain, mais t'es un vrai connard d'allumeur ! S'exclama Derek frustré lorsque Stiles le repoussa une seconde fois.

-Oui je sais, claironna Stiles gaiement, fier de lui. Et tu vas-Whaaa!

Il s'esclaffa lorsque son dos cogna soudain contre le carrelage froid, Derek au-dessus de lui, le gratifiant d'un regard qui lui promettait beaucoup de souffrance.

-Oups. J'ai réveillé la bête je crois, rit Stiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles renifla son dessous de bras et grimaça.

-Pourquoi ils nous font commencer la journée avec le sport ces crétins... franchement?

Il fronça les sourcils un instant en réfléchissant.

-Bon... c'est vrai qu'il y a eu aussi «  _atelier baise_  »...

Cette idée lui provoqua un délicieux frémissement.

-Mais ça, ils y sont pour rien !

Il déposa ses affaires sur sa table, s'affala sans grâce sur la chaise et sortit son portable de sa poche, envoyant déjà un message à Derek alors qu'ils ne s'étaient quittés que depuis dix minutes.

_'Tu vas me manquer beau brun pendant ces deux heures.'_

_'J'aurais enfin un peu la paix.' r_ épondit Derek instantanément.

Stiles gonfla les joues, faussement vexé.

_'Eh bien, j'en connais un qui va pouvoir se la mettre derrière l'oreille ce soir. C'est ballot, mon père rentre tard.'_

Derek n'attendit pas une seule seconde avant de répondre.

_'Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Surtout que ce soir, je suis libre.'_

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Stiles mais il se garda bien de répondre. Ha ha, monsieur s'amusait à lui dire des petites vacheries ? Il allait le faire flipper un peu.

Stiles releva enfin la tête et croisa le regard furieux de Lydia un peu plus loin. Celle-ci semblait l'observer depuis un moment déjà.

L'adolescent ne comprenait pas son comportement depuis la rentrée.

Pourtant, avant les vacances elle ne semblait pas si froide. Même après cette soirée d'anniversaire catastrophique où Stiles avait montré toute son adresse en provoquant la noyade de la sono dans la piscine.

Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude ?

C'était bizarre, vraiment bizarre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Portant son plateau en équilibre instable sur son bras droit, Stiles marchait dans le réfectoire à côté de Derek.

-J'ai l'impression que Lydia m'en veut, dit-il soudain.

-Pourquoi tu penses ça?

-Elle me regarde sans arrêt comme si elle allait me tuer.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait? soupira Derek ennuyé.

-Mais rien! C'est peut-être à cause du groupe pour la danse ! J'en sais rien.

Des bruits de course derrière eux les informèrent que quelqu'un venait à leur rencontre. Des semelles crissèrent alors qu'on freinait brusquement pour ne pas leur rentrer dedans.

-Eh les mecs, vous devinerez jamais quoi! S'exclama Scott.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir, rétorqua Derek. Mais, si tu veux nous annoncer que t'as trouvé d'autres «  _bouche-trous_  » pour occuper ton déjeuner, j'en serai très heureux.

-Derek, t'es lourd, mec ! Soupira Stiles en posant son plateau sur une table libre. S'il te plaît...

Son petit copain s'assit en face de lui et Scott n'hésita pas longtemps avant de s'installer à côté de son meilleur ami.

-Alors, bro, c'est quoi cette histoire super intéressante? Questionna Stiles.

-Il paraît qu'il y a des meurtres en série en ce mome-

-D'hommes noirs entre 20 et 30 ans et sans liens apparents, ânonna Derek blasé. Si t'as rien de nouveau, tu peux aller prévenir d'autres personnes.

-Mais... Comment tu peux être déjà au courant? L'info est tombée seulement ce matin!

-Son beau-père est shérif de la ville, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, répondit Stiles. Et c'est aussi mon père, accessoirement.

-Ah…, souffla Scott déçu que son info exclusive ne produise pas l'effet escompté. Je croyais qu'il ne te parlait pas des affaires en cours…

-Il entre pas dans les détails, rectifia Stiles. Mais je suis quand même au courant des grandes lignes.

-Mais pourquoi,  _lui,_  il est au courant ? demanda Scott en pointant Derek de sa fourchette.

-Parce qu'il passe tout son temps libre chez moi. Soupira Stiles un brin agacé.

Scott perdit progressivement ses couleurs.

-Oh, mec... Ça va? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit Stiles, haussant un sourcil tout en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son ami

-Oui... Oui... ça va. J'ai…. J'ai juste imaginé des choses…

L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pfff. Franchement. Le fais pas, si ça te pose des problèmes !

-Trop tard, souffla Scott avant de s'ébrouer alors que la chair de poule apparaissait sur ses bras découverts.

A côté d'eux, Derek mangeait de manière saccadée, l'air peu amène. Stiles se rendait bien compte que la présence de Scott, tous les midis, le dérangeait vraiment. S'il voulait aider son mec à oublier ses galères l'espace du déjeuner, il devrait tenter d'éloigner son vieux pote, de temps en temps.

-Scottie… Les problèmes d'Allison ne s'arrangent pas? Questionna Stiles.

-Ah? Non. Pas vraiment, soupira Scott en paraissant soudain très triste. Je peux jamais avoir un moment seul à seul avec elle depuis la rentrée.

-J'en connais un autre dans ce cas, grogna Derek.

Scott plissa les yeux dans sa direction.

-Oh toi... Stiles, tu l'as tout le temps. Hors des cours et même pendant. Moi, Stiles, je l'ai qu'à midi et à certaines pauses. Faut vraiment que t'apprennes à partager mec !

Derek soupira, mouché par l'argument. Il abdiqua et resta en retrait.

Le regard, parcourant les environs par réflexe, Stiles aperçut les deux Martin, assis à une table avec Allison. Ils parlaient avec forces gestes et échangeaient de grands sourires.

-Ben dis donc. Ils ont l'air de sacrément bien s'entendre Lydia et Keith, commenta Stiles. Je ne pensais pas.

-Ils sont comme frère et sœur en fait, d'après ce que j'en ai compris, expliqua Scott. Mais pas en public, d'habitude. Quand même. Comment une fille aussi intelligente peut-elle apprécier un con pareil ? Enfin, en même temps elle supportait Jackson, alors…

-Elle est obligée, dit Derek distraitement.

-Quoi ? Tu sais quelque chose? Demanda Scott surpris.

Stiles observa son petit-ami avec curiosité. Comment pouvait-il posséder des infos sur la vie intime de Lydia?

-Leur famille les oblige à se fréquenter, précisa Derek. Ils n'ont pas le choix. Mieux vaut qu'ils s'entendent avant leurs vingt ans.

-Hein pourquoi? Demanda Stiles.

En guise de réponse, Derek haussa seulement les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Rien de spécial.

-Allez dis-moi!

-Non.

-Derek! S'il te plaît...

-J'ai dit non.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Dis-moi, chuchota Stiles. Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi.

Déjà deux heures qu'il harcelait Derek qui tenait bon, le salaud. Mais le plus jeune gardait espoir. Il craquerait. C'était sûr. En plus cette après-midi, c'était le gros bordel avec ce prof. Il pouvait donc harceler son mec sans trop risquer de se faire sanctionner.

-Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi…

Personne ne résistait longtemps à son obstination. Derek y compris.

-Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi!

Scott, assis à la droite de Stiles, n'en pouvait plus. Ce dernier le sentait. Son presque frère s'agitait sur sa chaise. Lui jetait des regards excédés. Lorsque Stiles consentait à lui accorder quelques secondes pour compatir à son supplice, il mimait sans équivoque la taille gigantesque des glandes qui gonflaient de chaque côté de sa mâchoire. Compris... il avait les boules. Vu la tête qu'il faisait, nul doute que s'il avait détenu l'information, Scott aurait parlé tout de suite. Il aurait même supplié qu'on l'écoute. Clair que s'il avait pu, il l'aurait même transmise à CNN.

Par contre ce satané Derek...l'était plus buté qu'une armée de mules.

Scott s'adossa puis se balança sur sa chaise pour apostropher Derek, en passant derrière le dos de Stiles.

-Je t'en supplie. Dis-le lui. J'en peux plus. Chuchota-t-il avec toute la véhémence possible.

Derek, imperturbable, arborait un air concentré. Mais quel merdeux ! Comme par hasard, il n'avait jamais porté autant d'attention à un cours d'histoire.

-Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi…

Même pas un tic, pas le plus petit signe d'agacement. Juste une neutralité horriblement vexante.

-Derek? Dis-moi, s'il te plaît. Je lâcherai pas l'affaire. Si tu réponds pas, ce soir je te laisserai sur mon paillasson.

-Tu n'as que le chantage comme solution? fit remarquer Derek sans tourner les yeux vers Stiles.

-Y a que ça qui fonctionne sur toi. Allez, dis-moi…

-Non.

-C'est ton dernier mot? Demanda Stiles déçu.

-Oui.

Stiles prit un air contrarié et se mâchonna la lèvre en se torturant l'esprit afin de trouver un moyen de satisfaire sa curiosité.

-Et... si je te donnais une contrepartie? Demanda-t-il soudain.

-Eh bien... Ça dépend de ce que tu envisages de mettre dans la balance.

Scott soupira de soulagement.

-Si tu me le dis... ce soir je te laisse de nouveau me prendre. Murmura Stiles, dans l'oreille de Derek.

Il avait murmuré trop fort cependant car... son voisin de droite s'étouffa et aplatit son visage contre sa table.

Derek sourit en lançant un regard en coin à Stiles, l'air satisfait... non, c'était plus que ça. Il jubilait... Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Okay, marché conclu, acheva Derek immédiatement. Tu es si facilement manipulable. C'est... charmant.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Le salaud.

-Tu voulais ça depuis le début?! Sale profiteur!

-S'il n'y a que ça qui fonctionne pour obtenir ce que je veux…

L'hyperactif croisa les bras, boudeur.

-C'est même pas vrai en plus… Hey... Dis, tu m'as quand même pas embobiné jusqu'au bout hein? Tu as l'info, hein?

-Bien sûr. Je te la donnerai après que tu aies rempli ta part du marché.

Les épaules de Scott furent prises de soubresauts alors qu'il riait derrière sa main. Pour se venger, Stiles lui frappa l'arrière de la tête avec sa trousse.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Nathalie Martin s'assit à son bureau, scrutant ses élèves alors qu'ils commençaient à faire un exercice d'entraînement.

Stiles regarda autour de lui, ennuyé par l'exercice qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire. Il fouilla dans ses poches et toucha du bout des doigts un emballage plastique.

-Enfin un truc intéressant ! Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il sortit le biscuit de la fortune et l'ouvrit sous la table avant de le gober.

Seulement, dans le silence studieux qui régnait dans la salle, les crépitements du papier et les craquements du biscuit n'étaient pas spécialement discrets. Pas du tout même, si l'on en croyait les regards qui convergeaient vers lui.

Derek se tourna dans sa direction et leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant manger.

-On ne mange pas en cours, prévint Mme Martin d'une voix forte.

-Désolé, bredouilla Stiles, la bouche pleine, en terminant rapidement de mâcher.

Il avala la bouchée tandis que la mère de Lydia se désintéressait de son cas, baissant les yeux vers ses copies. Une fois sûr qu'elle ne s'occupait plus de lui, Stiles prit le message entre ses mains.

_''Tes yeux ont hypnotisé un admirateur secret.''_

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

-Okay… Et?

Voilà qui s'avérait une information précise et essentielle ! Quelle merde ces messages.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles riait aux éclats, courant dans le couloir, poursuivit par Derek. Heureusement que Miguel était déjà reparti chez lui. Au moins, il ne risquait pas de les entendre cette fois-ci.

Il trébucha sur la première marche mais se rattrapa bien vite et grimpa les escaliers à quatre pattes. Enfin, il essaya. Derek l'attrapa par la taille, avant qu'il n'ait pu parcourir la moitié du chemin jusqu'à l'étage, et il le colla contre lui.

-Je t'ai eu.

Stiles continuait à rire à gorge déployée, tenant les mains de Derek qui le maintenaient contre son torse. Il se sentait tellement bien, là, dans les bras de son mec.

-Je t'avais demandé de me laisser de l'avance! Protesta-t-il mollement sans cesser de se bidonner comme un idiot, laissant Derek supporter tout son poids.

-Je t'en ai laissé largement assez, rétorqua Derek avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, le mordillant tendrement.

-Une seconde! Rit Stiles en frottant sa joue contre le front de Derek. C'est pas ce que j'appelle de l'av-Han!

Derek hissa Stiles sur les dernières marches en le portant presque, le faisant trébucher à nouveau sur la dernière marche. L'hyperactif l'entraîna dans sa chute et recommença à rire aux éclats alors que Derek se retrouvait au-dessus de lui. Son regard était mi-attendri, mi-dépité.

-Euh... Tu as bu quelque chose?

-Non, miaula Stiles en attrapant le col de Derek pour l'approcher de lui et lui voler un baiser.

-Tu as fumé quelque chose?

-Non, je suis juste heureux, se réjouit Stiles en crochetant la nuque de Derek. Et en plus c'est le week-end.

Derek sourit doucement.

-Et si on allait plutôt dans ta chambre? Proposa-t-il.

-Hmmm... à fond. Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

-Ah oui ? Deux fois ? Reprit son petit copain avec un sourire carnassier.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles, comblé, soupira de bonheur. Derek était vautré sur lui, la tête sur son ventre. Il posa une main sur les cheveux noirs et se mit à lui masser lentement le crâne. Dans le même temps ses hanches pivotèrent et il ramena une de ses jambes sur le dos de son amant. Il avait besoin d'étendre le contact charnel. C'était jamais trop.

-Dis... Maintenant que j'ai rempli ma part du marché, je peux savoir ? Demanda Stiles.

Derek émit un reniflement amusé et posa sa main sur le ventre de Stiles pour le caresser doucement.

-Tu sais, Lydia et Keith ne sont pas réellement cousins. Ils sont de deux branches différentes de leur famille. A vrai dire, vu l'éloignement, ils n'ont presque aucun lien du sang.

-Oui et...? Insista Stiles impatient.

-Tu n'as pas une petite idée que ce que ça pourrait impliquer?

-Bah non...

-Ils sont fiancés, acheva Derek.

-Quoi? S'exclama Stiles incrédule. Mais...mais...mais, comment...que...quoi? À leur âge? Et puis, il se passe quoi avec Jackson? Et ça fait combien de temps? Et pourquoi ils se font passer pour des cousins alors? C'est archi bizarre!

-Eh bien... Disons que ce sont des histoires de famille. Le mariage a été arrangé depuis très longtemps. Lydia a juste profité d'un peu de «  _bon temps_  » avec Jackson, avant son mariage.

-Un mariage arrangé? Ça existe encore? Je croyais que c'était interdit!

-Certaines familles, comme celle des Martin, le font encore.

-Et toi, comment t'es au courant?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je fréquente régulièrement et depuis trop longtemps leurs familles lors de fêtes. Hélas, j'en connais plus sur eux que je ne le voudrais.

-C'est... Vraiment perturbant de savoir ça... Mais pourquoi ils se font passer pour des cousins ?

Derek haussa les épaules et étira le cou en arrière pour faire face à Stiles.

-S'il te plaît, ne parlons plus de ça. Ils m'indiffèrent, tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

Stiles sourit et resserra son étreinte sur Derek.

-Hey... Ça te dirait qu'on se fasse à bouffer? Je crève la dalle, proposa-t-il, brisant toute la douceur du moment.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les crissements de pneu et les carambolages à répétitions faisaient leur boucan de leur côté sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en préoccupe le moins du monde.

Une nouvelle voiture explosa et Derek gémit un peu plus fort. On l'entendait à peine. Pas étonnant... La musique du film déversait dans la pièce une quantité de décibels à la limite du supportable. Mais Derek semblait indifférent. Indifférent au film. Indifférent à la musique tonitruante.

Mais pas du tout indifférent à ce qui se passait un peu plus bas.

Stiles savait y faire, maintenant. Et il en était conscient. Il en abusait, même.

Il savait activer sa langue. Comment... où... quand. Et il adorait les bruits obscènes qu'il arrivait à faire avec sa bouche lorsqu'il suçait son mec. D'ailleurs, il aurait volontiers vendu quelques-uns de ses comics préférés, rien que pour voir  _son_  Derek s'abandonner, pour le voir se tordre, pour l'entendre supplier et gémir... sous ses coups de langues, sous la torture de ses lèvres. Et en fait... ce qui était le plus bandant, c'est qu'il n'avait pas besoin de vendre quoi que ce soit... parce que  _son_  mec, il demandait que ça. N'importe où. N'importe quand.

Et donc ce soir, Stiles n'avait pas résisté. Comment aurait-il pu ?

Quand il avait senti la cuisse chaude et musclée de Derek contre la sienne...Quand la main de Derek, tremblant légèrement -c'était toujours comme ça quand il essayait de se contrôler- s'était égarée sur sa taille, sur son ventre, sur ses pectoraux... Quand l'odeur de Derek, qui se modifiait subtilement quand il était excité, lorsqu'il avait envie de Stiles, avait envahi l'atmosphère.

Eh bien, évidemment, il avait craqué.

Le film, il l'avait zappé. L'entrejambe de Derek était plus...beaucoup plus attirante... tellement plus fascinante. Il s'en occupait donc depuis plusieurs minutes avec application, avec délectation. Lui, ça lui plaisait vachement et il voyait Derek s'agiter, cogner l'arrière de sa tête contre le dossier du canapé... mais il ne l'entendait pas assez. Il voulait entendre tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche. C'était ça aussi qui le rendait fou. Et justement, ce putain de film d'action, avec sa musique de cinglés, les assourdissait et étouffait les bruits si sexy que faisait Derek en prenant son pied.

Une accalmie dans la bande son permit enfin à Stiles d'entendre le souffle court de Derek ainsi que ses plaintes inarticulées. Merde... c'était chaud. L'hyperactif perçut le contact des doigts, crispés dans ses cheveux, celui d'une main moite saisissant son épaule, une longue expiration fébrile.

-Oh ! Putain... Stiles... je-

Nouvelle explosion. Le reste de la phrase de Derek s'était dissoute dans le fracas des combats tandis que l'hyperactif pompait avec encore plus d'ardeur.

-Oh...merde...Stiles!

Derek essaya, en vain, d'éloigner la bouche de Stiles de son sexe. Mais celui-ci résista.

-Quelqu'un... s'est ga...ré dans l'allée, avertit Derek, ahanant.

Oui... sûr. Il allait pas se faire avoir avec ce genre de vanne. Pour seule réponse, Stiles accentua la pression de ses lèvres, lançant un regard de défi à son petit-ami. Ce dernier se mordit violemment la main pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit.

Stiles sursauta en entendant une clé tourner dans la serrure, au moment exact où Derek lâchait un long râle fébrile et nerveux pendant qu'il jouissait... abondamment. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et l'hyperactif se redressa brusquement, déglutissant avec peine alors que Derek se rhabillait précipitamment.

Les deux garçons s'adossaient dans le canapé, l'air de rien, juste au moment où le shérif entrait dans le salon.

-Bonsoir les jeunes, salua-t-il.

Stiles essuya discrètement le coin de sa bouche en rougissant avant de se tourner vers son père.

-Sa-salut p'pa.

Il se lécha les lèvres pour être sûr d'effacer toute trace de son activité récente et offrit un sourire contraint et gêné à son père.

-Comment ça va?

-Je suis crevé, soupira le shérif. D'ailleurs, ça me prend la tête le bruit de cette télé. Faudrait baisser le son, c'est intenable.

Il se pencha pour attraper la télécommande posée sur la table basse, le long du sofa. Pendant qu'il coupait le son, ses sourcils et son nez se froncèrent. Il renifla d'un air perplexe.

-Ça ne sent pas un peu bizarre ici?

Stiles et Derek se figèrent en essayant de garder une apparence neutre.

-Wow... Dis tout de suite qu'on pue, rétorqua Stiles en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

Le shérif roula des yeux avant de sortir de la pièce.

-T'as raison fils, c'est sûrement dans ma tête. Vous avez déjà mangé?

-Oui, on t'a laissé ta part dans le frigo.

-Merci.

Le shérif partit dans la cuisine d'un pas traînant et ils restèrent encore un moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce que le micro-onde couvre leurs voix.

-T'aurais pu me prévenir! S'exclama Stiles à voix basse en se tournant brusquement vers Derek avec une légère grimace.

-Mais je t'ai prévenu. Je t'ai dit que quelqu'un était arrivé.

-Oui ça, je sais. Je t'ai pas cru d'ailleurs, comme un con. Mais t'aurais pu me prévenir que t'allais arriver...euh...toi !

-Bah, j'ai essayé mais t'as pas entendu et après j'ai pas eu le temps, s'excusa Derek. Désolé.

Stiles soupira et but quelques gorgées de sa canette de coca puis il posa la tête contre l'épaule de Derek pour regarder la fin du film.

-Je suis super frustré, grogna-t-il. Te voir dans cet état ça m'avait gravement chauffé.

-Hmm... Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ? Proposa Derek malicieusement en faisant marcher deux doigts le long de la cuisse de Stiles.

-T'es fou toi? Mon père est juste à côté !

-Bah... Il va manger, on a largement le temps avant qu'il ait fini, le rassura l'aîné.

Stiles lui jeta un regard incertain mais ne repoussa pas ses mains lorsqu'elles défirent sa ceinture. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant franchement à le laisser faire.

-Allez, détends-toi, murmura Derek en souriant alors qu'il commençait à le masser à travers son jean.

Stiles inspira profondément, les joues pivoines, puis il cacha son visage au creux du cou de Derek alors que ce dernier plongeait la main dans son pantalon. Il noua ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant, mordant la peau tendre pour s'empêcher de gémir.

De sa main libre, Derek attrapa la télécommande et remonta le volume de la télé avant de rejeter l'objet dans un coin du canapé.

Franchement… qu'est -ce que ce mec lui faisait pas faire… Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente pour les cinq minutes qui suivirent.


	78. Je suis pas doué

_Deux jours plus tard..._

-P'pa dépêche-toi! On va être en retard! S'écria Stiles impatient en frappant à coups furieux et précipités sur la porte de la salle de bain. Allez p'pa! Sinon Derek aura tout mangé avant qu'on arrive !

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le shérif, très élégant.

-Tu parles, c'est toi le morfale aux dernières nouvelles. Et puis, ne sois pas si inquiet. On a encore largement le temps d'arriver à l'heure.

-Ce matin, mon biscuit m'a dit de ne pas perdre mon temps avec des stupidités. Et c'est exactement ce que je fais, commenta Stiles.

-Des stupidités ? Me rendre présentable ? Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que j'aille voir ta belle-famille mal rasé, si ? Rétorqua le shérif avec un sourire en descendant l'escalier.

-Ouch, touché.

Stiles suivit son père, mimant la souffrance du choc, une main sur le ventre.

-D'ailleurs, Derek devrait suivre mon exemple et se raser de près pour venir voir son beau-père. Je trouve qu'il se laisse aller depuis notre retour.

-Ah non, alors ! Moi j'adore quand il garde un peu de barbe. Ça lui donne un côté homme sauvage mystérieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre, souffla le shérif.

-Hey, je te signale que maman disait toujours que c'était mieux!

-Ah oui? Je ne m'en souviens plus, répondit le shérif en s'installant derrière son volant. Elle disait quoi exactement ?

Stiles entra du côté passager et récita.

-'' _Le baiser d'un homme sans moustache, c'est comme des pâtes sans sel. C'est moins bon._ ''

-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, dit le shérif. C'était bien son genre de dire un truc pareil. Mais du coup, toi, tu ne fais pas plaisir à Derek !

Stiles fit la moue.

-Bah, j'aimerais bien délirer avec ma pilosité faciale. Hélas, tu m'as transmis ton «  _imberbité_  » chronique.

-Désolé, s'excusa l'aîné d'un ton moqueur.

-Si j'avais été une fille je t'aurais béni pour ça. Ou alors, avec ma veine habituelle, j'aurais hérité du système pileux de maman qui, comme chacun sait, tenait davantage de l'orang-outang que du batracien. Et là, clairement, j'aurais maudit les dieux.

Le shérif prit un air incrédule.

-On est vraiment en train de parler des poils de ta mère là?

Les deux Stilinski s'esclaffèrent en chœur.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le shérif et Peter se serrèrent la main chaleureusement alors que Laura saluait Stiles affectueusement d'une douce étreinte.

-Comment vas-tu? S'enquit-elle en le regardant avec tendresse. Il paraît que tu pensais de drôles de choses sur Derek et moi. Le taquina-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Stiles rougit et s'étrangla sous le regard interrogatif de son père.

-Tu m'as vendu 'spèce de traître! S'écria-t-il en pointant Derek du doigt. T'avais dit que tu garderais ça pour toi!

Derek se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son sourire.

-J'ai pas pu résister.

Stiles prit un air boudeur et dédaigna son petit-ami pour saluer son oncle à la place.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Interrogea le shérif incertain.

-Stiles croyait que Laura et moi-

L'hyperactif empêcha Derek de terminer sa phrase en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

-... étions en couple, termina Laura toute souriante.

Stilinski père parut troublé et fronça les sourcils perplexes.

-Pardon?

-On va tout vous expliquer, s'amusa la jeune femme.

-J'espère bien.

-Ah non alors!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'air boudeur, Stiles observait Derek d'un œil torve alors que celui-ci, attablé à côté de lui, tentait de l'amadouer par des flatteries et des mots '' _doux_ ''. L'hyperactif s'amusait beaucoup à le voir ainsi s'échiner afin de capter son attention.

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un réussir aussi bien que Stiles à faire marcher Derek au pas, commenta Peter, avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

Le shérif souriait largement, apparemment insensible à cette critique subtile.

Stiles par contre l'avait très bien perçue. Et il n'avait pas perçu que cela. Depuis leur arrivée en fin de matinée, une tension diffuse alourdissait l'ambiance entre les Hale. En était-il la cause ? Et dans l'affirmative, quelle bourde avait-il commise ?

Camouflant cette inquiétude sous sa bouderie de façade, il se torturait la cervelle pour chercher ce qui aurait pu justifier cette situation.

-Si seulement Derek pouvait se montrer aussi obéissant avec ceux qui lui donnent de bons conseils! Reprit Peter d'un ton plein de regret avant de se tourner vers le shérif pour reprendre leur conversation.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, maugréa Derek. Je déteste les ordres.

-Ça, on l'avait bien remarqué, plaisanta Laura.

-Ah eh bien pas moi, ricana Stiles en tendant la main. Donne la papatte!

Derek roula des yeux et la lui donna sous le rire de sa sœur.

-C'est bien, mon Derek, se réjouit Stiles en grattouillant son petit-ami derrière les oreilles.

Il obtint un grognement.

-Tu es le parfait exemple de l'expression, '' _Il grogne plus qu'il ne mord._ ''

-Il est vraiment adorable avec toi, remarqua Laura en souriant. Tu as bien de la chance. Avec moi, il mord plus qu'il ne grogne. Et souvent, il ne s'agit guère d'une image !

Stiles s'esclaffa sous le regard vexé et ennuyé de son ténébreux petit copain. Malgré tout, le langage corporel de Derek rassurait un peu l'hyperactif. Sous la table, il collait sa jambe à la sienne et son léger sourire permettait de penser qu'il appréciait grandement les caresses et taquineries de son petit-ami.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Vous n'avez aucune piste ? Demanda Peter.

-Nous avons bien quelques suspects qui vont être interrogés, mais rien de très concluant pour l'instant, répondit le shérif après le dessert. Les scènes de crimes ont, évidemment, été passées au peigne fin...

Le reste de la conversation échappa complètement à Stiles qui taquinait Derek en lui faisant du pied. Voilà qui le distrayait très efficacement de la discussion chiante entre son père et tonton Peter. C'était tellement plus divertissant.

Il cacha un sourire derrière sa main et se mordit le doigt en riant intérieurement alors qu'avec Derek ils échangeaient des regards brûlants et remplis de désir.

C'était fou comme ils avaient toujours envie l'un de l'autre. De vraies bêtes en chaleur.

-Si vous voulez batifoler, vous pouvez sortir de table, proposa Peter en les interrompant.

Stiles rougit et bégaya alors que Derek n'attendit pas une seconde. Il se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte, entraînant Stiles par le bras.

-Tu veux faire une balade? demanda-t-il. J'aime bien marcher après manger.

-Euh... Tu préférerais pas qu'on aille visiter ta chambre... hm? Murmura Stiles taquin, qui sentait monter une faim dévorante...une faim qui n'avait rien à voir avec son estomac.

Il le lécha dans le cou, appréciant le goût de sa peau.

Derek soupira et attrapa sa tête avec une main, le ramenant face à lui. Il l'embrassa avec une tendresse désespérée puis mit un doigt sur sa bouche, lui intimant discrètement le silence, en roulant des yeux.

Stiles hocha la tête et ils sortirent dans le jardin avant de le traverser et de s'approcher des bois. Une horde de chiens, tous plus joyeux les uns que les autres, les suivait en gambadant. L'hyperactif était perplexe. Son mec refusait jamais une proposition... surtout si elle risquait d'être très indécente. En plus, pourquoi être si discret. Ils savaient tous qu'ils couchaient ensemble, non ? Alors c'était quoi ce plan tordu. Ils avaient quand même pas posé des caméras dans la chambre de Derek... cette idée de caméra le fit frissonner désagréablement, évoquant un souvenir qui lui gâcha l'instant. Son envie de galipettes un peu calmée, il flatta la tête d'un des toutous qui fourrait depuis trente secondes sa truffe humide dans le creux de sa paume.

Ils commençaient à se trouver sous le couvert des premiers arbres.

-Tu vas pas nous perdre au moins, hein?

-Mais non, le rassura Derek. Et puis, au pire on n'aura qu'à crier jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous retrouve.

-Ha Ha. Très drôle. Je suis sûr que personne ne prendrait la peine de rappliquer en plus.

-Mes chiens connaissent le chemin. S'il nous arrivait la moindre chose, ils préviendraient Laura ou Peter.

-Ah oui ? Et ils parlent notre langue tes chiens ?

Un petit sourire '' _Peter_ '' se forma sur les lèvres de Derek qui tourna la tête vers un chien retardataire. Il le siffla et le vieil animal s'approcha d'eux au petit trot, claudiquant sensiblement.

Derek ralentit la cadence pour prendre un rythme moins rapide. Il caressa doucement le crâne de l'animal, le regard tendre.

-Il s'appelle comment celui-là ? interrogea Stiles.

-Pat. C'est le doyen.

Stiles l'observa avec curiosité.

-Il n'a pas l'air très en forme. Il boîte en plus.

-Il est très vieux et il est perclus de rhumatismes, expliqua Derek. C'est le premier qu'on a recueilli. Ma mère l'a trouvé, abandonné dans une poubelle. Il est plus âgé que moi.

-Whaou ! Sacrée longévité !

Derek parut triste un instant.

-Oui, il tient bon. C'est un battant.

-Pourquoi t'es triste ? Questionna Stiles en lui attrapant la main.

-Il va bientôt mourir.

-Bah, t'en sais rien ! Le réconforta Stiles. Il pourrait même tenir encore vingt ans si ça se trouve.

Derek secoua la tête.

-Non, on le sait bien avec Laura et Peter. On l'a senti.

Pat lécha la main de Derek, essoufflé, avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner à pas mesurés en direction du manoir tout en battant la queue doucement. Stiles et Derek le suivirent des yeux avant de reprendre leur chemin.

-Sois pas si triste, dit Stiles. C'est la vie. On meurt tous un jour. Tiens, si t'avais vu ma tête lorsque mon boa est mort, j'ai chialé pendant des jours et après ça allait mieux. Pourtant, je l'adorais moi, ce boa.

-Tu avais... un... boa ? répéta Derek perplexe en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouaip ! S'enthousiasma Stiles, plein de fierté, en passant son bras autour de la taille de Derek.

Il rit en s'accrochant à lui.

-Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. Et ce que j'aimais le plus, c'était lui donner des souris...

-Tu as des goûts étranges, fit remarquer Derek.

-Ça n'a rien d'étrange ! C'est toi l'étrang-Ouaah !

Une boule de muscles entra violemment en collision avec les jambes de Stiles qui s'accrocha plus fermement à Derek pour éviter la chute. Il s'indigna contre le chien qui repartait en aboyant furieusement.

-Marshie ! Se plaint-il. Fais gaffe bordel !

Elle disparut, continuant à aboyer, paraissant furieuse. Derek lâcha immédiatement Stiles en fronçant les sourcils d'un air extrêmement contrarié.

-Ne t'éloigne pas de moi, ordonna-t-il en le saisissant fermement par le poignet et en le faisant passer derrière lui.

Ils avancèrent dans un silence pesant sur quelques mètres avant de retrouver Marshie immobile qui grognait, oreilles couchées, babines retroussées, poil hérissé et queue droite. Le visage de l'intrus en face d'elle n'était pas inconnu à Stiles. Il se concentra avant de parvenir enfin à identifier. Chris Argent.

-Marshie au pied, commanda Derek sèchement.

La chienne grogna encore mais tourna un œil vers son maître. Soudain, elle sembla se calmer sous le regard de celui-ci et vint se poster aux pieds de Stiles où elle se coucha en gémissant, frottant son museau contre le mollet de l'hyperactif.

Ce dernier observait la scène avec une curiosité teintée d'appréhension, se demandant ce qui allait se passer.

-Que faites-vous là? Questionna sèchement Derek.

-Notre accord stipule qu'en cas de nécessité, j'ai tout à fait le droit de me trouver ici, rétorqua Chris.

-Et quelle est cette nécessité ?

-J'ai perdu la trace d'une de mes  _bêtes_ qui est partie dans cette direction.

-Elle reviendra bien quand elle en aura envie, grogna Derek.

-J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne se perde, sans l'usage de ses yeux.

Derek ne répondit rien. Ce silence, Stiles ne put que l'interpréter comme de la surprise, avant que son copain n'émette un son agacé.

-Et vous en avez perdu d'autres?

-Deux chiots de la même portée l'ont suivi dans les bois pour chasser.

L'hyperactif prit une moue perplexe. Ils parlaient de chiens ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi une atmosphère si lourde alors ! Quoique... des chiots qui chassent... c'était assez perplexifiant.

Stiles tira légèrement sur sa main pour libérer son poignet rappelant ainsi sa présence à Derek. Ce dernier tourna furtivement la tête dans sa direction puis focalisa de nouveau son attention sur le père d'Allison.

-Si je les vois, je vous préviendrai.

-Les deux chiots se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, tu les reconnaîtras facilement.

Derek hocha sèchement la tête et Chris le salua d'un signe avant de fixer un instant ses yeux froids sur Stiles.

-Stiles, dit-il avec un mouvement amical du menton.

Derek suivit l'homme du regard alors qu'il faisait demi-tour avant de disparaître entre les arbres.

-Flippant, commenta Stiles lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

-On rentre, ordonna Derek d'un ton sans appel.

Marshie lécha la main de Stiles qui la caressa en suivant son guide.

-Dis, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Je ne savais pas que c'était vrai qu'ils avaient un droit de passage.

Derek fronça les sourcils en lui jetant un coup d'œil étonné.

-Quand en as-tu entendu parler la première fois ? Et par qui?

Stiles grimaça. La bourde.

-Euh... Je... Je me promenais dans la forêt et... Je l'ai rencontré par hasard.

Bon, il n'avait qu'à moitié menti. Certes ce jour-là, il se baladait pas vraiment, il envisageait plutôt de faire le grand saut, mais fallait-il mettre Derek au courant de ce petit détail?

-Donc, c'est vrai cette histoire de droit de passage ?

-Oui, en quelque sorte, répondit Derek.

-En quelque sorte? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont droit à ça, après ce qui s'est passé entre vos deux familles.

-C'était soit ça, soit un massacre.

-Ah... vu comme ça... Euh... un massacre ? T'es pas un peu en mode tragédie, là ? On n'est plus au moyen-âge quand même...

Derek le prit par la taille cette fois tandis qu'ils continuaient à marcher vers la maison.

-Oui, c'est vrai... J'ai un poil exagéré. Mais c'est pas important. On s'en fout. En plus, c'est Laura qui s'occupe des accords.

Laura? Stiles se garda bien de faire une remarque, et pourtant ça l'intriguait. Laura... Pourquoi pas Peter? C'était lui le responsable légal, non?

Il avait bien progressé depuis la période où il parlait à tort et à travers. Fallait croire que toutes ces histoires lui avaient collé un peu de plomb dans la tête. Ou alors, il tenait trop à son amant pour le harceler avec des questions qui le faisaient manifestement chier. D'ailleurs il n'avait qu'une envie. Lui faire plaisir. Son mec était de plus en plus soucieux, alors il passa son bras dans le dos de Derek.

-Ça te dirait qu'on aille à la plage tous les deux le week-end prochain ? Proposa-t-il enjoué. Il fait pas encore trop froid. Ça pourrait être sympa.

-Pourquoi pas, sourit Derek avant d'embrasser Stiles chastement.

De plus en plus surprenant. Son mec avait bouffé du bromure ou quoi ? Lui qui était si difficile à calmer d'habitude, paraissait plus réservé qu'une vierge n'ayant jamais connu le loup.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

-Mais d'où te vient cette nouvelle lubie? Interrogea le shérif intrigué en observant son fils craquer un biscuit en deux. Tu ne devrais pas te gaver de ces trucs à longueur de temps.

-Me gaver? J'en mange un par jour! S'exclama Stiles en déroulant le morceau de papier.

_'Tu rencontreras quelqu'un de très séduisant, mais aussi très dangereux.'_

-Oh... J'espère que cette journée va bien se passer, commenta l'adolescent après avoir lu le message.

-Tu accordes trop d'importance à ces conneries. Je croyais que tu pensais que c'était n'importe quoi.

-Bien sûr que c'est n'importe quoi! Et c'est bien pour ça que je les lis chaque matin. Je fais des tests... Justement pour démontrer que ce sont que des foutaises.

Stiles balança son sac sur ses épaules avant de sortir rejoindre Derek qui l'attendait déjà depuis un moment.

-Salut beau brun!

Avant même que Stiles ne soit arrivé près de son petit-ami, le shérif l'interrompait déjà.

-Et ne faites pas de bêtises sur la route. Tu as intérêt à conduire prudemment Derek, je ne veux pas d'accident.

-C'est pas la première fois qu'il me conduit au lycée, fit remarquer Stiles. La semaine dernière ou même l'année dernière, il l'a fait pendant un moment sans que tu fasses la moindre remarque.

-Mouais. Sauf qu'à l'époque je ne savais pas encore que vous risquiez de vous arrêter dans les fourrés pour vous envoyer en l'air.

Stiles entrouvrit la bouche, choqué, et Derek secoua la tête.

-Nous serons à l'heure et en un seul morceau, promit-il, adoptant son air de gendre parfait.

Miam... c'était vrai qu'il était parfait. Pourvu qu'ils trouvent des fourrés le long de la route.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-... Ce stage est obligatoire bien entendu. Et il est tout à fait logique que vous le fassiez dans le secteur que vous voudrez suivre plus tard professionnellement...

Stiles se demandait ce que voulait faire Derek. Avait-il déjà un projet d'avenir?

Lui, en tout cas c'était tout trouvé. Malgré la réticence de son père qui le voyait promis à une grande carrière, Stiles voulait suivre ses traces dans la police. Que ça lui plaise ou non. Sa décision n'était pas négociable.

-En effet les objectifs sont multiples. Conforter dans leur choix ceux qui ont une idée précise de leur projet professionnel, permettre à ceux qui n'ont pas d'idée, de découvrir certains métiers «  _de l'intérieur_  » et enfin, vous confronter sommairement aux contraintes du monde du travail tout en vous montrant ce qu'il peut avoir de passionnant. Le stage durera tout au long du mois de novembre, c'est pourquoi vos vœux devront être faits avant la mi-octobre. La conseillère d'orientation, Miss Morell, et moi-même avons mis en place un emploi du temps spécialement pour votre classe. Ainsi, ceux qui ne sont pas sûrs de leur projet pourront aller la voir aux heures que je vous indiquerai. Choisissez bien mais choisissez vite pour être sûr de trouver une place. Si vous ne trouvez rien, le stage vous sera imposé dans la station d'épuration de Beacon Hills.

Stiles grimaça. Il avait déjà mis les pieds là-bas il y a longtemps, quand il faisait des conneries avec Scott. L'odeur y était atroce. C'était un véritable cauchemar d'imaginer travailler là-bas.

La grimace dégoûtée que lui envoya Scott depuis sa place quelques rangs plus loin, prouvait qu'il s'en rappelait également très bien.

Stiles se demandait si c'était encore ce sadique de proviseur qui avait eu cette  _brillante_  idée. Assurément.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

A la fin du cours, Nathalie retint Derek.

-Monsieur Hale, venez par ici, j'ai à vous parler, dit-elle en l'encourageant à s'approcher de son bureau.

Tous les autres élèves quittèrent la salle, sauf Lydia et Keith qui s'avancèrent vers Derek.

Stiles se posta près de son copain, fermement décidé à l'attendre. Mais Mme Martin lui lança un regard lourd.

-Sortez monsieur Stilinski. Je dois avoir une conversation  _privée_  avec monsieur Hale.

-Okay. Mais pourquoi,  _lui,_  il a le droit de rester alors? Demanda Stiles dégoûté en pointant Keith du doigt.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut quatre regards appuyés. Pff...si, même Derek était d'accord... Alors, il soupira avant de lever les mains en signe de paix.

-Okay, Okay, j'ai compris le message.

C'était injuste. Du favoritisme. Bel exemple d'équité ! Keith et Lydia étaient de sa famille donc ils avaient tous les droits, en particulier celui d'être privilégié par rapport à lui.

Il referma la porte dans son dos en bougonnant et partit dans la direction de son casier, voulant déposer ses affaires pour se libérer pendant sa pause.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

_-''Stiles Stilinski est demandé en salle du conseil des élèves. Je répète, Stiles Stilinski est demandé en salle du conseil.''_

Stiles leva la tête vers les haut-parleurs avec curiosité.

-Moi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ceux-là?

Intrigué, il prit le chemin de la salle en question qui ne se trouvait pas très loin. Il y parvint rapidement et trouva la porte, grande ouverte sur cinq élèves qui s'affairaient dans tous les sens, portant à bout de bras, cartons, piles de feuilles et matériel divers.

Il les observa un moment avant de finalement toquer sur la porte ouverte pour attirer leur attention.

-Toc, toc?

Une fille à lunettes s'arrêta net en l'entendant.

-Jennifer, il est là!

Stiles retint sa grimace. Il avait complètement oublié que cette pouf faisait partie du conseil des élèves.

Il attendit un moment et bientôt, la jeune fille le rejoignit dans une tenue digne d'un magazine de mode. Rien que de la voir, il était déjà énervé.

-Bonjour Steph, salua-t-elle chaleureusement en lui tendant la main.

-Euh... Moi, c'est Stiles...

-Ah oui pardon, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

En dépit de sa réticence, il lui serra la main. Le sourire de la fille lui faisait froid dans le dos, elle ne paraissait pas sincère. Et par-dessus tout, ce sourire évoquait pour lui, l'image d'une araignée se régalant d'avance d'avoir attrapé une mouche dans sa toile. Si seulement la mère Morell avait été un psy efficace, elle aurait peut-être pu aider Stiles. Parce que, clairement, y avait du boulot.

-J'ai à te parler, pourrais-tu m'accorder un peu de ton temps?

Le ton était sucré, trop poli. Beurk.

-C'est déjà ce que je fais, non ? Soupira-t-il blasé. De toute façon, je n'ai plus cours de la matinée...

-Parfait. Suis-moi. On va discuter au calme.

Elle le guida jusqu'à une petite pièce et l'invita d'un geste à s'asseoir, avant d'en faire de même en croisant les jambes, dans une posture un peu raide.

-Tu as déjà entendu parler des élections pour le conseil des élèves j'imagine, non?

Il détestait ce ton qu'elle employait. On aurait dit qu'elle parlait à un môme.

-Bah ouais... t'es venue nous voir pour nous demander si on voulait être candidats, persifla Stiles.

Elle soupira silencieusement.

-À notre grande surprise, il se trouve que certains élèves ont mené une campagne, parallèle à la nôtre. Ils ont convaincu une grande majorité des élèves déjà présents l'année dernière de voter pour un candidat qui ne figurait pas sur les listes.

Stiles avait peur de comprendre.

-Il a donc été élu de manière officielle, mais il nous manque son accord désormais.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est moi, quand même?

-Eh bien si. C'est toi. La cause que tu as portée l'an passé et l'énergie dont tu as fait preuve pour la défendre t'ont rendu extrêmement populaire. De nombreux élèves sont persuadés qu'il n'y a pas mieux placé que toi pour participer à l'organisation de la vie lycéenne et monter des projets qu'il faudra soutenir auprès de l'administration.

Le sourire amical de Jennifer donnait à Stiles l'envie de le lui faire ravaler à coups de poing.

-Accepterais-tu de nous rejoindre dans ce but?

-Euh... Vous faites quoi exactement? Concrètement?

-Nous attribuons les budgets aux clubs selon les moyens fournis par le lycée, nous parrainons des fois les premières années qui ont des difficultés d'adaptation et nous mettons en place des actions pour récolter des fonds. Et puis, nous organisons les différentes fêtes comme la St-Valentin, Halloween, Noël ou le bal de fin d'année. Nous faisons également des sondages pour savoir ce qui pourrait être amélioré dans l'environnement du lycée afin que la vie y soit plus agréable.

-Ça doit représenter beaucoup de boulot... remarqua Stiles irrésolu.

Certes il n'aimait pas Jennifer. Par contre, un grand nombre d'élèves comptait sur lui et ça le mettait mal à l'aise de décevoir des gens qu'il côtoyait régulièrement dans l'enceinte du bahut.

-Oui, c'est beaucoup de boulot, répondit Jennifer. Mais nous sommes une dizaine à nous répartir la charge de travail.

Stiles resta silencieux, réfléchissant à sa réponse. Cette année serait déjà bien remplie. Il y avait les examens, l'entraînement avec Terry et surtout il voulait passer du temps avec Derek. Bon après, côté examens, il avait pas besoin de beaucoup bosser, étant donné que sans foutre grand-chose il cartonnait à chaque évaluation. Pour Terry, une fois par semaine ce serait bon. Quant à Derek, eh bien il suffirait de l'impliquer dans les actions à préparer et de faire ça avec lui. Sans oublier que s'investir dans la collectivité se révélait toujours un atout sur un curriculum vitae. Enfin, il avait craint de s'ennuyer si l'année se révélait trop «  _tranquille_ »... alors un peu d'action lui ferait du bien.

Bref...

-Okay. J'accepte.

En plus il pourrait garder Jennifer à l'œil. Parfait.

-Bien. Tu commenceras dès demain. On a une première réunion ici vers 17h.

-Okay.

-Et ne sois pas en retard, le provis-

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Stiles se retourna vers l'intrus.

-Derek?

Ça ne l'étonnait même pas...

Le nouveau venu les fixa tour à tour avec suspicion puis s'approcha de Stiles.

-C'est bon? Je peux le récupérer? Demanda-t-il à Jennifer sans réellement attendre une réponse.

-Pas de problème, je lui ai dit tout ce qu'il avait à savoir, répondit-elle en souriant.

Derek se figea un instant en la fixant méchamment.

-Stiles, on y va.

L'hyperactif se leva sans poser de questions et Derek le fit passer devant avant de refermer la porte sur la jeune fille.

-Que te voulait-elle?

-J'ai été élu au conseil des élèves, annonça Stiles.

-Tu as accepté?

-Bah oui.

-Mais pourquoi? Demanda Derek surpris.

-Parce que j'en ai eu envie, finalement. Y a un problème?

Derek poussa un soupir nerveux en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Aucun. Je suis juste étonné que ça t'intéresse. M'enfin... Fais comme tu le sens.

-La prof te voulait quoi tout à l'heure?

Une hésitation passa furtivement sur le visage de Derek avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

-On devait parler de mon orientation. Elle voulait s'assurer que je n'avais pas changé de projet.

-Et c'est quoi ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

-Je veux intégrer la police.

-Ah bon?! Oh... mais c'est trop cool!

Il s'était tourné vers Derek et le secouait comme un prunier en le tenant par les épaules.

-On pourrait aller à l'école ensemble alors!

Derek sourit face à l'enthousiasme débordant de Stiles et il hocha la tête.

-C'est pas impossible. Enfin tout dépend de la spécialité que l'on choisira.

Mais rien ne pouvait ternir la joie de Stiles et il commençait déjà à monter les coups tordus qu'ils pourraient faire aux profs quand ils seraient sur place. Il babillait joyeusement, faisant des plans sur la comète, projetant leur avenir commun dans une avalanche de mots, de délires farfelus, d'exclamations et de grands gestes. Derek prêtait à tout ce bavardage une oreille attentive, le gratifiant par intermittence d'un coup d'œil amusé et plein de tendresse, alors qu'il marchait en silence à son côté. À chaque œillade, Stiles fondait et redoublait de vivacité, ravi de distraire son petit ami.

-On va en parler à mon père, conclut Stiles. Il va s'occuper de ça. Tu viens manger à la maison ce soir?

-Ton père doit en avoir marre de me voir tous les jours.

-Mais non, allez viens ! L'encouragea Stiles en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Non, finalement, je ne préfère pas. En plus ce soir, je dois parler avec Laura et Peter d'un truc important.

-Grave?

-Important, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Mais arrêt- Hm hm!

Embrassant subitement son petit-ami avec passion, Derek réussit rapidement à lui faire oublier ce dont ils parlaient. Il sépara à peine leurs lèvres pour sourire à Stiles, qui restait les bras ballants et les paupières mi-closes, attendant seulement qu'il recommence.

Ce qu'il fit. Et en mieux... car il sortit les mains de ses poches pour serrer la taille de Stiles et reprendre sa bouche pour un baiser encore plus tendre.

En plein milieu d'un couloir.

Comme quoi... il faisait des progrès.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Quand Stiles rentra chez lui après les cours, la maison était vide. Il vérifia dans toutes les pièces, cherchant et appelant son père. Une fois certain qu'il n'était pas là, l'hyperactif s'arrêta au bas des escaliers avec hésitation.

La tentation était forte.

La voix de sa conscience pas assez.

Il marcha à pas de loup jusqu'au bureau de son père et abaissa la poignée. Il se dit qu'il était gravement atteint, étant donné qu'il était seul. Alors se casser la tête pour ne faire aucun bruit... Mais l'habitude est une seconde nature.

La porte était fermée à clé. Il soupira de mécontentement et partit chercher dans la cuisine de quoi forcer la serrure. Ensuite, il revint devant la porte et s'agenouilla.

Deux minutes -langue tirée, sourcils froncés- eurent raison du loquet qui rendit les armes en émettant le petit '' _clic_ '' libérateur.

Stiles fit pour lui-même le signe de la victoire avant d'ouvrir la porte et de s'engouffrer en hâte dans la pièce, désireux de ne pas s'y attarder trop longtemps, au cas où son père rentrerait du boulot.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança, le cœur battant à vive allure. Les quelques dossiers sur le bureau n'étaient que des affaires de police classées et inintéressantes. Lui, il ne cherchait pas ça, il le savait. Il ne cherchait pas quelque chose venant du poste, mais bien des papiers personnels.

Il ouvrit un premier tiroir, mais n'y trouva que des stylos et du matériel de bureau. Le second ne contenait que des papiers sans importance et le troisième, des factures surmontées d'un logo vaguement familier.

Stiles soupira et ouvrit le dernier. Il se figea et resta bouche bée un instant. Il prit le premier papier et l'observa avec attention, n'y croyant pas.

Il reconnaissait ce dessin. C'était lui qui l'avait fait quand il était encore à l'école élémentaire. Son père l'avait vraiment gardé?

Il prit la feuille suivante et sourit en voyant le portrait de famille enfantin qu'il avait réalisé quelques années plus tôt. Stiles souleva plusieurs paquets semblables, curieux et impressionné de voir le nombre de dessins que son père avait conservé malgré ses piètres talents d'artiste.

Attendris par l'attention, il caressa du bout des doigts une esquisse de sa mère qui s'était glissée entre ses '' _œuvres d'art_ ''. Il se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Il s'était pris d'une passion soudaine pour l'aviation et son père l'avait aidé à se fabriquer son propre avion en carton. Bien sûr, il l'avait détruit peu après par maladresse, mais pendant leurs heures de bricolages, Claudia n'avait pu résister à l'envie de les croquer. Et il avait les esquisses sous les yeux.

Nostalgique, Stiles rangea le tout à sa place et referma le tiroir à regret.

Puis une intuition soudaine le poussa à rouvrir le troisième tiroir. Il examina plus attentivement la première facture et écarquilla les yeux.

Mais bien sûr! Il se disait bien qu'il avait déjà vu ce logo quelque part! C'était celui qui était sur les feuilles que son père consultait la fois dernière!

Immédiatement, il récupéra tous les courriers et les étala sur le bureau avant d'en lire plusieurs simultanément.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à saisir la situation et soupira. Il comprenait mieux. Son père était endetté jusqu'au cou. Pire, au-dessus de la tête même. Mais d'où venaient toutes ces dépenses ?

Plusieurs feuilles portaient le même sigle.

-Eichen House...

Il se rappelait très bien cette période, au début de la maladie de sa mère. Pourtant, il était encore très jeune. Mais il avait souvent surpris son père, débattant tout seul contre lui-même. Doit-elle y aller ? Y sera-t-elle bien traitée ? La grande agitation et la souffrance du shérif avaient marqué à vie le petit garçon qu'il était. Les médecins et la famille étaient parvenus à convaincre le shérif qu'il serait meilleur pour sa mère d'y aller et d'y rester afin de recevoir des soins appropriés. Son père, soucieux du bien-être -autant physique que mental- de sa femme avait cédé à la pression. Stiles savait qu'il avait également souhaité le protéger, lui.

Enfant, il avait parfois subit les crises de violence de sa mère.

Il n'avait pas fallu plus de deux mois au shérif pour revenir sur sa décision. Sa femme souffrait en cet atroce endroit, elle le suppliait et il n'y résista pas longtemps.

Il avait donc ignoré les protestations de son entourage et avait placé son épouse, à Beacon Hills, dans l'hôpital de traitement de longue durée où les médecins lui avaient enfin diagnostiqué sa dégénérescence cérébrale.

Puis avaient commencé les traitements, tous plus lourds les uns que les autres pour tenter de maintenir en vie la jeune femme, avec le secret espoir que la guérison soit encore possible.

Le shérif avait engagé et consulté les plus grands professeurs pour restaurer la santé de son épouse et les frais s'étaient accumulés. Il avait donc été contraint de souscrire des prêts.

Stiles pouvait sans peine suivre le déroulement de cette époque de sa vie, rien qu'en lisant les factures qui s'entassaient, trop nombreuses, sous ses mains tremblantes.

Toutes ces IRM, tous ces médicaments, toutes ces chambres d'hôpital... Ces factures dataient de huit ans. Comment se faisait-il que son père n'en soit pas encore venu à bout ? Y avait-il eu autre chose ? Après huit ans, toutes ces dettes auraient déjà dû être payées, non ? Il y avait sûrement autre chose.

Il fouilla, dérangeant le classement chronologique approximatif du shérif, et trouva enfin une facture différente.

L'internat bien sûr. Il était cher, très cher. Et, étant donné le temps qu'il y avait passé, on atteignait un montant exorbitant.

-C'est pas vrai, grogna Stiles. Mais quelle merde...

La porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment et le cœur de Stiles eut un sursaut douloureux. Effrayé, il rassembla les courriers à la va-vite en un tas à peu près uniforme avant d'ouvrir le tiroir d'où ils provenaient. Mais ses gestes frénétiques le conduisirent à la catastrophe et il laissa échapper une grande partie des papiers qui s'éparpillèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Il s'agenouilla, la mort dans l'âme, et sut qu'il allait se faire prendre. Il tenta tout de même de ramasser tous les feuilles le plus vite possible mais, lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Stiles resta tête baissée vers le sol, évitant même de poser les yeux sur les chaussures de son père. Bien trop honteux pour s'autoriser le moindre regard.


	79. Je suis déterminé

-J'aurais dû m'y attendre, soupira le shérif d'une voix lasse d'où perçait nettement la déception. Tu n'aurais pas pu m'écouter pour une fois. Non, il  _fallait_  que tu fourres ton nez dans mes affaires. Si la porte était verrouillée, c'était bien parce que tu n'étais pas invité.

-Je voulais savoir si c'était quelque chose de grave, se défendit Stiles, se faisant tout petit.

-Et qu'en as-tu conclu? Qu'est-ce que ça t'a apporté de venir fouiner?

-Au moins maintenant je sais ce qu'il se passe...

-Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ce sont  _mes_  affaires, non ? Pas les tiennes. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout savoir.

Cette fois le shérif paraissait réellement en rogne.

-Si! S'exclama Stiles en relevant la tête brusquement. J'ai besoin de savoir! Sinon comment je pourrais prendre soin de toi?

-Mais, apprendras-tu un jour que tu n'as _pas_  à prendre soin de moi ?! S'écria le shérif, excédé.  _Je_  suis l'adulte et  _tu_  es l'enfant,  _je_ m'occupe de toi et  _tu_  t'occupes de réussir tes études et de te faire des amis! Pas l'inverse!

-Mais comment veux-tu que j'aille bien si je me fais sans cesse du souci pour toi? S'emporta Stiles à son tour en se levant. Quand je ne suis pas là pour te surveiller tu fais n'importe quoi et on en a encore la preuve aujourd'hui !

-Qu..Quoi ? Bafouilla le shérif. Comment peux-tu te permettre de me dire ce genre de chose ? Non seulement le ton que tu emploies est inacceptable, mais en plus tes propos sont carrément insultants. Je veux bien être sympa et qu'on fasse copain-copain de temps en temps mais je suis ton père, ne l'oublie pas!

-J'aurais plutôt tendance à l'oublier vu ton comportement de gamin!

-Tu la veux celle-là ? Menaça le shérif en montrant sa main.

Stiles serra les dents, les yeux plissés, en fixant son père d'un air de défi, son regard rivé au sien. Ils s'affrontèrent de longues secondes, le souffle court de s'être emportés. Puis finalement le shérif poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et passa une main lasse sur son visage.

-Puisque c'est comme ça que tu me vois, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Va dans ta chambre...

Stiles voulut ajouter quelque chose mais le shérif l'interrompit d'un mouvement de la main.

-Maintenant.

L'adolescent secoua la tête, ennuyé, avant de quitter la pièce et de grimper les marches quatre par quatre. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et la claqua violemment. Bien sûr, sa colère était tournée contre lui-même. Il venait de tenir à son père des propos totalement injustes. Sans compter que c'était pas ce genre d'attitude qui allait les aider tous les deux à s'en sortir.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles froissa une nouvelle feuille qu'il jeta par-dessus son épaule, se fichant pas mal cette nuit de la sauvegarde de la planète. Il ne concéda même pas un regard à la petite colline de papier qui grandissait derrière lui, en proportion directe avec le nombre de pages de petites annonces ne correspondant pas à ses contraintes.

Était-ce donc si compliqué de trouver un job, pour un jeune motivé et prêt à tous les sacrifices ?

Apparemment oui.

Pour l'instant, rien ne convenait. Ne serait-ce qu'au niveau de l'emploi du temps. En effet, il était d'accord pour travailler, mais pas question qu'il sacrifie des heures de cours pour cela. D'abord, parce que ses absences ne passeraient pas inaperçues et qu'il préférait agir discrètement. Ensuite, parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre de risque pour l'examen final. Qui savait s'il n'y aurait pas des sanctions envers ceux qui séchaient des cours? En outre, il avait déjà prévu de travailler scolairement le moins possible en dehors des heures de classe, alors son seul moyen de s'en sortir était d'être présent en cours. La difficulté résidait également dans le fait qu'il était encore mineur. Oh certes, seulement pour quelques mois, mais dix-sept ans...c'était pas dix-huit. Et ça rendait les choses beaucoup plus chiantes.

Dire qu'il avait hâte d'être en avril était très en dessous de la vérité.

Stiles ouvrit son tiroir et en sortit son flacon d'Adderall. Il en prit juste assez pour parvenir à se concentrer un peu plus longtemps sur ses recherches.

-Menuiserie... Baby-sitting... Technicien de surface...

Il poussa un grand soupir avant de laisser son front cogner contre le bureau. Il pourrait peut-être essayer le baby-sitting. Enfin pour ça, il allait devoir s'aventurer sur le territoire des jeunes mamans. Mais ce n'était pas un problème, il apprenait vite.

C'était faisable.

Si seulement il réussissait à dégoter deux ou trois petits jobs d'étudiant, il pourrait soulager un peu son père au bout de quelques mois. Rien qu'un peu, mais c'était déjà ça.

Stiles passa une main lasse et fébrile dans ses cheveux malmenés par sa nervosité et se frotta énergiquement la nuque pour se donner du courage.

Oui...bon...déjà qu'il arrivait même pas à en trouver un qui puisse lui convenir, et il barjotait sur le soutien qu'il apporterait à son père s'il en avait deux ou trois ! Toujours aussi à la rue, mon pauvre Stiles.

Il secoua la tête, respira un grand coup pour chasser l'épuisement. Il dégoterait bien quelque chose quand même !

Même si pour ça il allait devoir sacrifier sa nuit, il trouverait, coûte que coûte !

_Le lendemain..._

Un souffle fatigué franchit les lèvres de Stiles lorsqu'il se coucha à demi contre sa table en arrivant en cours de chimie. La nuit s'était avérée particulièrement agitée et ce matin il avait juste envie de dormir. Rien que dormir un peu. Hélas, il savait pertinemment que ce ne serait pas une journée pépère qu'il allait pouvoir passer, comme prévu, avec son petit-ami. Mais une journée sacrément chargée.

Il était anxieux. La liste des adresses d'employeurs potentiels où il avait prévu de se rendre pendant l'après-midi, plutôt que de téléphoner, était assez longue. Il espérait que cette démarche volontariste contrebalancerait le fait qu'il soit mineur. Ce dernier point associé à ses contraintes d'emploi du temps le préoccupait tout particulièrement. Il craignait qu'on ne l'accepte nulle part.

Un petit coup du dos de la main sur le bord de sa table suffit à le faire se redresser alors qu'Harris passait à côté de lui sans interrompre un seul instant son début de cours.

-... Prenez vos livres page 394...

Stiles soupira avant de se baisser pour attraper son manuel. Comme un automate, il l'ouvrit à la page demandée puis, au lieu de le consulter, il posa la joue dans sa paume et fixa d'un œil absent le parc du lycée tout en jouant distraitement avec son stylo. Il se sentait partir, ses paupières se fermant doucement... il dérivait lentement aux frontières du sommeil.

-Stiles...

Le chuchotement le fit sursauter et se tournant vers sa source, il remarqua le regard inquiet de Derek. Souhaitant le rassurer, Stiles tenta un sourire convaincant.

-C'est rien. T'inquiète, murmura-t-il. Je pense juste à ce soir.

-Allons, ça va bien se passer. Tu brilleras au conseil, l'encouragea Derek.

L'hyperactif releva un sourcil, légèrement étonné. Ça c'était du compliment. Venant de Derek en plus, fallait pas bouder son plaisir. Son sourire se fit sincère et chaleureux.

-Je viendrai te chercher à la fin si tu veux. Proposa l'aîné.

-C'est gentil. Mais non, ça ira. Je me débrouillerai. En plus il faut que je me dépêche de rentrer ce soir.

-Pourquoi?

-Je dois aider mon père pour un truc.

Bon, il n'avait pas menti. Il s'était contenté de formuler la vérité à sa façon. Pas question d'inquiéter Derek inutilement. Subitement, il eut une révélation. Le voilà qui venait de penser comme Derek et comme son père lorsque ces derniers voulaient lui épargner des inquiétudes. Attitude qu'il avait jugée insupportable. Et maintenant qu'il était dans la même situation qu'eux, il se disait que c'était le meilleur choix. Derek avait déjà des problèmes, pourquoi l'encombrer avec les siens?

Fallait bien avouer qu'il les avait critiqués sans savoir. Une fois de plus, il se rendait compte que son comportement ressemblait bien souvent à celui d'un gosse capricieux. Il se serait foutu des baffes s'il n'avait pas couru le risque de passer pour un parfait cinglé.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles s'esclaffa, cachant son rire un peu trop bruyant derrière sa main, alors que quelques élèves se tournaient vers la table qu'il partageait avec Derek. Ce dernier paraissait satisfait de ne pas avoir à supporter la présence de Scott ce midi.

-T'es con, rit Stiles en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil. Mais t'es trop mignon quand t'es gentil.

Derek roula des yeux, picorant dans son assiette sans appétit apparent, un pauvre sourire, comme égaré sur son visage. Stiles, de manière diffuse, se sentit oppressé.

C'était vrai que Derek était content de manger avec lui en tête à tête. Il le manifestait par des gestes prévenants, des remarques tendres, des regards protecteurs. Bref... ça aurait pu être super... sauf que...

Derek était fatigué. Il le portait sur ses traits. Oh, il avait pas de cernes, il avait pas de rides, il était toujours beau. Mais une pesanteur voûtait ses épaules, ses gestes étaient plus lents, il se tenait moins droit. On aurait dit une fatigue mentale. Le genre de fatigue qui vous grignote de l'intérieur et vous laisse tout vide, avec un grand creux dedans. Putain, ça faisait flipper de le voir sourire tristement, comme si en permanence il aurait préféré pleurer mais que pour faire plaisir à Stiles, et uniquement pour ça, il se forçait à sourire un peu.

Alors Stiles luttait. Il se battait comme un diable contre ce désespoir rampant qui ne s'exprimait pas et contre lequel il se sentait totalement désarmé. Il avait vu Derek en rage, il le connaissait combatif, mais la seule fois qu'il l'avait vu plus déprimé que ça, c'était après l'histoire du prétendu pari.

C'est pourquoi il avait forcé son rire. Chaque esquisse de sourire, chaque réaction enjouée qu'il parvenait à obtenir étaient une victoire.

-Tu pourrais manger proprement pour une fois, non? Demanda soudain Derek, franchement intrigué en fixant alternativement les yeux de Stiles puis sa bouche.

-Non, roucoula l'hyperactif en se penchant légèrement en avant. J'adore quand tu essuies tendrement mon visage comme dans les films...

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un regard peu convaincu puis à une serviette roulée en boule lancée sur son front.

-Je suis pas ta bonne.

Stiles couina d'indignation et s'essuya lui-même, secrètement ravi du petit sourire qu'il avait réussi à faire apparaître chez Derek.

-Eh, je viens de penser à un truc...

Voyant que Derek n'allait pas le relancer, Stiles continua avec un air pensif.

-On ne se donne jamais de surnom. Normalement on fait ça dans les couples non? T'en dis quoi? Tu voudrais pas qu'on se trouve nos propres petits noms?

-Pas vraiment...

-Tu dirais quoi de «  _chéri_  »? Non, trop commun... «  _Mon nounours »_? Non... Ne me jette pas ce regard, j'avais compris. Hum... «  _Mon cœur_  »?

Derek émit un son dégoûté et Stiles se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

-Okay, devant un tel enthousiasme, hors de question de discuter. Je vais t'appeler comme ça. Mon  _cœur_...

L'aîné froissa une nouvelle serviette qu'il jeta sur Stiles en grognant.

-Si tu fais ça, je brise notre accord et je vais fouiner pour chercher ton vrai prénom.

Stiles pinça les lèvres, choqué, puis il se détendit en souriant.

-Okay. Le chantage vaincra toujours. Faudrait vraiment qu'on arrête ça un jour.

-C'est toi qui as commencé, se défendit Derek, de manière enfantine.

-Wow, quel argu... ment...

Se demandant certainement pourquoi Stiles s'était interrompu un instant, Derek releva la tête et la tourna dans la direction que fixait son copain.

-Boyd, expliqua Stiles en le désignant d'un mouvement de tête. Il est encore seul. Tu penses qu'on devrait aller le voir? Au moins pour comprendre...

Derek n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase et jeta son sac sur son épaule avant de se lever avec son plateau. Stiles se hâta de le suivre et ils s'assirent face à Boyd sans demander son autorisation. Ce dernier leva à peine vers eux un regard morne.

-Dégagez.

Le couple se concerta en silence. Puis ils reprirent leur déjeuner comme si de rien n'était alors que Boyd fronçait les sourcils d'un air mécontent. Toutefois il ne leur demanda plus de s'en aller.

-Je... Enfin on, rectifia Stiles. On se demandait pourquoi tu ne traînes plus avec Isaac et Erica.

-Ils me font la gueule, marmonna Boyd en serrant plus fermement encore ses couverts.

-Pourquoi? Questionna l'hyperactif.

Le garçon poussa un long soupir d'ennui.

-Parce qu'ils ont appris que j'étais au courant pour vous deux et que je ne leur ai rien dit.

Stiles grimaça. Okay. C'était encore une fois sa faute. Certes involontairement. Mais il avait gâché une belle amitié.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Stiles.

-J'espère bien que tu l'es, rétorqua Boyd mécontent. Je me retrouve seul à cause de toi et j'ai perdu mes amis les plus chers.

Stiles se fit plus petit encore si c'était possible et carra les épaules.

-Personne ne t'a obligé à garder le silence. Répliqua Derek, protecteur envers son petit ami. Stiles n'y est pour rien si tu n'as pas eu le cran de le leur dire.

-Je faisais ça pour toi! S'exclama Boyd irrité. Je savais que si je leur disais la vérité, le groupe éclaterait.

-Eh bien, il a éclaté de toute façon, dit Derek. Tu devrais arrêter de toujours vouloir contenter tout le monde.

-Tu n'es pas en position de juger qui que ce soit. Et puis, si vous êtes juste venu pour me prendre la tête, vous pouvez repartir ! Cracha Boyd, amer.

Derek et Stiles échangèrent un regard. Merde, c'était une réussite. Boyd était furieux maintenant. Ce n'était pas très malin. Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas dû reprendre contact ?

-Vous êtes vraiment deux gros chieurs tous les deux, s'énerva Boyd en se levant. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés finalement.

Ce fut sur ces mots qu'il attrapa son plateau d'un geste rageur, puis quitta le réfectoire. Les deux chieurs le suivant des yeux.

-On a fait une boulette? Interrogea Stiles, en se tournant timidement vers son petit-ami.

-Bah, il nous a dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, c'est un début. Pour l'instant il nous en veut, mais ça passera.

-Tu penses que vous pourriez redevenir amis?

-Oui, probablement. Répondit Derek en hochant la tête.

-Ah, voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle! C'est bien, ça! S'enthousiasma Stiles en donnant une claque vigoureuse dans le dos de Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek prit soudain Stiles par la hanche pour le rapprocher de lui. Ils se trouvaient sur le parking, libres pour le reste de la journée.

-Hum... On se retrouve chez toi alors, en attendant ta réunion? susurra Derek derrière lui, d'une voix chaude en l'embrassant dans le cou tendrement.

Stiles pencha le visage de côté pour profiter davantage du contact alors qu'il se morigénait intérieurement. Il fallait qu'il se rappelle que son programme avant cinq heures était sacrément chargé et que malheureusement, Derek n'en faisait pas partie... C'était incroyablement difficile de pas céder parce que ce mec sentait bon et qu'il avait une envie dévorante de rester avec lui. Surtout que là, son amant était en train de lui coller des frissons partout et que clairement c'était un supplice de lui refuser ces quelques heures. Et merde...

-Je peux pas, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Répondit Stiles d'une petite voix triste, en se tournant pour embrasser Derek. Tu vas devoir te passer de moi cet aprem.

Derek sourit et embrassa sa joue puis ses paupières, puis sa tempe, joueur.

-Hmmm...Tu aimes te faire désirer je vois. Quels arguments pourrais-je te donner pour te convaincre?

Stiles était gêné, très très emmerdé. Derek croyait qu'il jouait. Il n'avait pas pigé qu'il était sérieux. Ça lui faisait vraiment de la peine de lui faire un plan pareil. D'autant que Stiles passait son temps à vouloir le distraire de ses galères et là, alors que son amant s'animait enfin, retrouvant un semblant de joie de vivre, il allait lui démolir le moral.

-Derek...

-Et si on passait l'après-midi en forêt? Proposa l'aîné d'une voix torride, pleine de promesses en appuyant doucement Stiles contre lui. Seuls... Rien que toi et moi...

-Derek, supplia Stiles en posant ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser un peu, à contrecœur. Je peux pas. J'ai vraiment des trucs à faire. Je suis tellement désolé.

-Stiles? S'inquiéta Derek en lui relevant le visage. Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que tu annules notre après-midi?

Stiles se mordit les lèvres, le cœur déchiré.

-C'est vraiment important je te promets. Mais faut absolument que je me grouille, parce que je dois tout boucler avant la réunion du conseil des élèves et ça va être très, très court.

Sachant que s'il ne s'éloignait pas de Derek maintenant, il n'y parviendrait plus, il le repoussa lentement avant de l'embrasser chastement au coin des lèvres une dernière fois. Ensuite, il fit demi-tour pour marcher d'un pas déterminé vers sa Jeep qui l'attendait plus loin. C'était douloureux. Il détestait faire ça, il chercha à se convaincre que c'était pour une bonne cause.

-Stiles attends!, le héla Derek. Stiles!

Il l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se retourner.

-Stiles... Tu as des soucis? Que se passe-t-il?

-C'est rien, rien du tout. Je dois juste m'occuper de trucs urgents pour mon père. Pardon de te laisser tout seul alors qu'on avait prévu de rester tous les deux. Répondit-il d'une voix éraillée.

Derek secoua la tête.

-C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Je survivrai, soupira-t-il en lâchant Stiles. Je peux passer te voir ce soir ou...?

-Ça sera pas possible non plus. Désolé. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Ce soir je dois faire des trucs avec mon père.

-C'est bon, le coupa Derek le visage soudain fermé, faisant marche arrière en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. À demain alors.

Stiles tendit la main vers le dos de Derek, voulant le retenir sans l'oser. Puis il replia ses doigts et inspira avant de partir en sens inverse. Il se ferait pardonner plus tard.

Et puis que croyait Derek ? Stiles avait une vie lui aussi. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer tout leur temps ensemble.

Même s'il l'aurait bien voulu.

On se faisait le moral comme on pouvait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ah...Okay, merci pour les renseignements, remercia Stiles avant de ressortir, encore bredouille, de sa chasse au petit boulot.

Il sortit un surligneur de sa poche et retint le capuchon entre ses dents alors qu'il barrait un nouveau nom. Sa liste raccourcissait à vue d'œil, il ne restait plus guère de lieux où aller tenter sa chance.

Découragé, les pieds en compotes après ces quatre heures à parcourir les rues de Beacon Hills, Stiles chercha un banc pour s'y affaler sans grâce. Il poussa un profond soupir en se couchant à demi, observant pensivement le ciel nuageux.

Levant son poignet à hauteur des yeux, il vérifia l'heure. Merde, on approchait de l'heure de la réunion. Il avait réellement espéré pouvoir venir à bout de sa liste avant dix-sept heures. Il n'aimait pas laisser ce genre de projet en suspens.

Stiles déposa son sac à côté de lui et en sortit le manuel qu'il venait d'acheter pour le feuilleter rapidement.

-Y a même un sens pour torcher les lardons correctement! J'y crois pas. De toute façon, je veux pas les torcher, moi, les mômes! Maugréa-t-il pour lui-même en refermant le livre, dégoûté. Ça sert à rien ces bestioles-là.

Il rangea son '' _Baby-sitting pour les Nuls_ '' avant de se relever en s'étirant et de vérifier la prochaine adresse.

-Bon allez, courage pauvre forçat, plus que trois essais...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Désolée mon bonhomme, j'ai déjà trouvé une bonne petite pour m'aider.

Stiles soupira. Il venait de passer à côté de sa dernière chance. Il sortit son brouillon de sa poche et barra le dernier nom de sa longue liste.

-Bon tant pis. Merci quand même. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix atone.

Il fit demi-tour, l'air abattu et alors qu'il allait passer le pas de la porte, une exclamation le retint.

-Attendez, j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour vous!

Stiles se retourna d'un bond, plein d'espoir.

-Oui?

-Ce matin une amie m'a dit qu'elle allait passer une annonce dès qu'elle aurait le temps et je pense que si vous allez la voir aujourd'hui, vous aurez toutes vos chances d'être pris. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un de motivé, mais d'après ce que je constate vous paraissez remplir parfaitement cette condition.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la liste de Stiles avant de le regarder à nouveau.

-Je vais vous donner l'adresse de son établissement.

Fouillant dans les poches de son tablier, elle en sortit un morceau de papier sur lequel elle inscrivit des coordonnées.

-Dites-lui que vous venez sur la recommandation de Mireille.

-Merci Madame ! S'exclama Stiles heureux comme jamais. Merci beaucoup!

Elle lui donna le mot et il le serra dans sa paume pour ne surtout pas le perdre.

-Bonne chance ! Souhaita-t-elle alors qu'il ressortait au pas de course. Et soyez bref, elle aime la concision!

La porte se referma sur Stiles qui traversait la rue en courant. Enfin un espoir. Par contre il était presque dix-sept heures. Il allait se pointer en retard. Ça commençait bien!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles avait nettement l'impression que sa vie était un éternel recommencement.

N'avait-on construit ces satanés couloirs que pour lui permettre de les traverser en courant comme un dératé ?

Jamais il ne serait à l'heure. Ce serait pas mal s'il apprenait à être ponctuel.

Enfin parvenu devant la porte de la salle du conseil il frappa, essoufflé. La voix grave de l'autre côté s'interrompit et le battant s'ouvrit sur Jennifer.

-Ah, te voilà, nous pensions que tu avais oublié.

-Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa Stiles en entrant pour aller s'installer sur la seule chaise libre en bout de table. J'ai eu une journée un peu difficile. Ça n'arrivera plus.

Le proviseur hocha la tête et Jennifer referma la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir à la place d'honneur.

-Reprenons...

Stiles soupira et croisa les bras sur la table, mobilisant toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder à la fatigue qui menaçait de le submerger. Il avait tellement envie de dormir.

Le regard sévère de Jennifer se fixa sur lui. Quoi de mieux pour être bien vu franchement que d'arriver en retard à la première réunion? En plus, une des seules à laquelle le proviseur assistait? Il n'était vraiment pas doué.

Le rouge aux joues, Stiles se fit tout petit.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles relut l'adresse donnée par Mireille et releva la tête pour la cinquième fois, voulant s'assurer qu'il était bien au bon endroit. L'enseigne annonçait fièrement '' _Super pressing_ ''.

-Génial, soupira Stiles incrédule. Comme si j'avais pas assez de repassage à faire à la maison… M'enfin bon… Si y a que ça comme job…

Il prit une inspiration pour se donner de l'assurance et poussa la porte énergiquement. Seulement son effet passa inaperçu. Personne à l'accueil.

-Hého? Y a quelqu'un?

-J'arrive! Cria une voix depuis l'arrière-boutique.

Stiles s'avança prudemment, un peu stressé par le ton peu commercial utilisé par sa peut-être future employeuse. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour guetter l'arrivée de la femme dont il entendait l'énergique claquement de talons sur le carrelage. Bientôt, une '' _géante_ '' arriva derrière le comptoir, descendit ses lunettes au bout de son nez pour le toiser d'un œil critique, de bas en haut. S'il avait été un client, on aurait pu dire que c'était incongru, par contre dans sa situation c'était clairement déstabilisant.

-Bonsoir, c'est pour quoi jeune homme?

Stiles se redressa, sans réussir à perdre son air légèrement coincé malgré le sourire forcé qu'il affichait.

-Bonsoir, je cherche un travail d'étudiant et je viens sur la recommandation de... Mireille, hésita-t-il une seconde, se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille. Elle m'a dit que vous recherchiez quelqu'un de motivé et que vous envisagiez de passer une annonce. J'aurai dix-huit ans dans six mois.

-En effet, mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous fassiez l'affaire, répondit honnêtement la femme en l'observant toujours avec attention. La motivation ne suffit pas, il faut aussi avoir des compétences. Désolée jeune homme, mais vous avez frappé à la mauvaise porte.

Elle fit demi-tour, faisant mine de retourner à ses occupations mais Stiles se précipita vers le comptoir sur lequel il s'appuya à deux mains pour se pencher vers elle.

-S'il vous plaît! Laissez-moi une chance! Qu'attendez-vous de votre futur employé ? Je sais faire tout ce que vous voulez! Et s'il me manque des connaissances, apprenez-moi, je suis bon élève!

La femme se retourna. Son air intrigué rassura Stiles. Il l'avait accrochée. Mais il lisait également un peu de... compassion. Il aimait pas la compassion en général. Mais bon... si ça lui permettait de décrocher le job. Elle parut réfléchir un instant avant de hausser les épaules, fataliste.

-Vous savez faire la lessive?

-Bien sûr.

-Repasser?

-Impeccablement.

-Coudre? Retoucher des vêtements?

-En moins de deux.

-Recevoir des clients?

-J'adore, répondit Stiles, se mordant la lèvres pour s'empêcher de donner des réponses trop longues, gardant le conseil de Mireille en tête.

-Eh bien si c'est vrai je le verrai bien assez tôt, répondit la femme. J'ai une commande pour dans une heure, montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire et je verrai si vous correspondez à mes attentes.

Stiles hocha la tête, remonta ses manches et passa derrière le comptoir après y avoir été invité avant de suivre la femme dans l'arrière-boutique, bien déterminé à décrocher ce job.

-Voilà ce que vous avez à faire, annonça la patronne. Il me faut un ourlet de cinq centimètres sur ces deux pantalons. Ensuite il vous faudra les repasser ainsi que le reste du linge dans cette panière. Surprenez-moi.

Elle croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur en observant Stiles, attendant de voir le résultat.

-La machine à coudre est sur votre droite, le matériel de couture dans le tiroir du bas.

Stiles hocha fermement la tête et se mit directement au travail, sûr de lui.

Il l'aurait cette fois! Impossible de passer à côté d'une opportunité pareille!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Merci madame bonne soirée, souhaita Stiles, un sourire commercial affiché sur le visage en tendant le ticket de caisse à la cliente. Et merci de votre fidélité!

La jeune femme ressortit de la boutique avec sa commande sous le bras. Stiles attendit un moment dans le silence avant de tourner un regard interrogateur vers la patronne de l'établissement. Il avait terminé dans les temps.

-Alors?

Elle le fixait en silence, on aurait dit qu'elle voulait lire en lui. C'était moyennement agréable, mais il attendit patiemment en silence. Enfin elle décroisa les bras avec un sourire.

-Très bien, vous m'avez convaincue. Mais il vous faudra garder le rythme. C'est un travail pénible et qui demande beaucoup de rigueur, de concentration et de rapidité. Vous en sentez-vous capable?

-Absolument, affirma Stiles avec force.

-Il faudrait aussi que je sache si votre emploi du temps me convient.

-Je peux venir de dix-huit heures à une heure du matin maximum, tous les jours de la semaine. Le mercredi, je peux venir dès treize heures. Le vendredi soir, je peux rester autant de temps qu'il faudra la nuit et le week-end toute la journée.

-Bien, vous vous occuperez des commandes le soir...vous ferez le travail d'un bout à l'autre ainsi je pourrai me consacrer aux imprévus. Par contre, je m'occuperai des nettoyages à sec que je ne peux pas confier à un débutant et encore moins à un mineur pour des raisons de sécurité. Nous avons, depuis peu, des normes sanitaires très strictes dans ce domaine. Quand vous serez là dans la journée, nous nous partagerons le travail en fonction de la situation. La boutique est fermée le dimanche et le mardi. Je vous laisse votre week-end de libre, sauf certains samedi si vous prenez du retard dans les commandes. Quant au soir, la boutique ferme à 1h du matin. Ça vous va?

-C'est parfait.

-Vous êtes sûr que ces horaires n'entraveront pas votre scolarité?

-J'ai des heures de creux pendant la journée et je suis insomniaque. De toute manière je n'ai pas besoin de dormir très longtemps. Ça me suffira. Et puis je m'occuperai de mon travail scolaire le week-end.

Elle hocha la tête et fouilla dans un tiroir fermé à clé pour en sortir une liasse de feuillets qu'elle déposa devant lui.

-Voici un contrat de deux mois. Ça suffira pour un essai. Si vous me convenez et que vous n'avez pas changé d'avis, je le renouvellerai.

-Où est-ce que je dois signer? Dit-il avec enthousiasme en s'apprêtant à s'emparer des papiers.

Elle le fixa un instant tandis qu'elle retenait le document du plat de la main.

-Tout d'abord il me faut l'autorisation de votre responsable légal, ainsi qu'un certificat de scolarisation, une adresse et une justification de votre âge et de votre identité. Il faudra également que vous demandiez un permis de travail à l'administration de l'état. Si vous venez demain, avec la plupart de ces papiers, alors vous pourrez directement vous mettre au travail. Nous procéderons à la régularisation définitive lorsque vous aurez le dossier complet.

Stiles hocha vivement la tête.

-J'arriverai à l'heure et avec tous les documents, promit-il.

-Vous vous avancez beaucoup, se procurer certains d'entre eux demandera un délai. Mais je sais que vous aurez les principaux. Alors à demain, conclut la femme en partant vers l'arrière-boutique.

L'adolescent resta pensif un instant, seul, devant le comptoir. Maintenant, le plus difficile restait encore à faire. À savoir parler de ce projet à son père et réussir à le convaincre d'accepter son aide.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles poussa la porte du commissariat, espérant ne pas avoir à justifier sa visite auprès du flic de garde à l'accueil. Il voulait voir son père rapidement. D'abord pour se faire pardonner le clash de la veille, ensuite pour lui parler de son futur job.

Après seulement, et c'était décidément trop loin à son goût, il recontacterait Derek pour se faire pardonner leur après-midi foutue en l'air par ses soins. Il n'avait donc pas de temps à perdre ce soir. Pourvu que l'agent de garde soit en pause, ce serait top.

Hélas, il avait dû gaspiller son quota de chance pour la journée avec l'épisode du pressing, parce que justement l'agent de faction le dévisageait. Et son expression ne plut pas à Stiles. Ce mec respirait l'abus de pouvoir.

-Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà? Stiles Stilinski en personne, dit le type en fixant Stiles avec intensité.

Sur tous les agents du poste de police, il avait fallu qu'il tombe justement sur celui-ci. Quelle poisse.

-Agent Haigh, salua Stiles d'un signe de tête. Mon père est dans son bureau?

Il se dirigea vers la porte qui menait aux bureaux, mais le flic quitta son poste pour lui barrer la route.

-Tss tss... Voyons, les civils ne peuvent pas se balader comme ça dans les locaux.

-D'accord. Pourriez-vous le prévenir dans ce cas s'il vous plaît? Je dois lui parler, c'est très urgent.

-Oh ! Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. Le shérif a fermement insisté pour qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte, rétorqua Haigh d'un ton satisfait.

On aurait dit un gros chat qui venait de croiser une souris solitaire.

Stiles grinça des dents en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour le convaincre de le laisser passer, mais rien ne lui venait.

-S'il vous plaît, je vous revaudrai ça.

Haigh sembla soudain intéressé. Okay, Stiles voyait le genre. Ce type se ferait un «  _devoir_  » de ne pas oublier cette dette et la lui rappellerait avec enthousiasme au moment voulu. Mais bah... Que pourrait-il lui demander de toute façon? Pas grand-chose en fait. Il allait sans doute lui suggérer un paiement en donuts ou tout autre délire de flic.

Haigh sourit et ouvrit la porte avant d'inviter Stiles à entrer, d'un geste de la main.

-Je t'en prie.

Il passa devant l'homme, crispé, n'aimant pas se sentir observé. Finalement, le deal serait peut-être craignos. Et si ce type était un vicieux ? Il ne paraissait pas très net comme gars. D'ailleurs son souffle s'échouait désagréablement sur la nuque de Stiles qui détestait cette sensation. Ce dernier avait beau rester sur ses gardes, il était pas rassuré pour autant. Le mec était costaud.

-Alors comme ça tu es de retour à Beacon Hills ! J'ai été surpris par la nouvelle, l'année dernière.

Stiles serra les dents, n'appréciant pas du tout le ton de l'agent. Inquisiteur, pernicieux, malsain. Il avait toujours détesté ce type. Et ça ne risquait pas de changer ce soir.

-Et j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi cet été.

L'adolescent se retint de se retourner tandis qu'un long frisson glacé courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Avait-il vu ou entendu parler des photos prises par Matt?

Par réflexe, Stiles voulut tourner à droite dans le couloir, mais la main d'Haigh se posa sur son épaule et s'y accrocha avant de le faire continuer tout droit, directement vers les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol.

-Pas par-là... Souffla le flic dans son oreille.

Depuis quand ce mec était-il si près ?

Oh mon dieu, il le faisait grave flipper ce malade ! Son cœur s'affola.


	80. Je suis inquiet pour vous

-Vous m'emmenez où ? Interrogea Stiles d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre ferme.

-Je t'ai dit que le shérif n'était pas dans son bureau.

Stiles se crispa davantage et accéléra l'allure. Le couloir, en bas des escaliers, était sombre. À peine l'hyperactif eut-il atteint la dernière marche qu'il se précipita sur le bouton de la minuterie. Les néons clignotèrent un instant, puis inondèrent l'espace de leur lumière blafarde. C'était glauque, mais préférable à cette pénombre angoissante, aux côtés de ce flic franchement douteux. À son grand soulagement, Stiles aperçut à quelques pas de là une porte entrebâillée.

-Ton père est dans cette pièce. C'est la salle des archives. Tu sais, je n'oublierai pas ta promesse, conclut son charmant accompagnateur avec un rictus digne d'un film d'horreur.

La main du flic enserrait toujours son épaule. C'en était presque douloureux.

Stiles, impatient de se débarrasser de la présence de l'agent, pressa l'allure, tout en essayant de se libérer de son emprise. Il n'y parvint pas, le salaud avait une poigne de fer. Il allait se taper un hématome avec cette connerie. Une seconde, il craignit que le shérif ne se trouve pas dans la pièce du fond et que le flic l'ait délibérément attiré au sous-sol avec les pires intentions. Stiles regardait vraiment trop de thrillers. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de changer de registre culturel, ce serait sans doute meilleur pour ses nerfs.

Heureusement, quand il poussa la porte de la salle, son père était bien là, penché sur un carton rempli de dossiers poussiéreux.

-Hello p'pa? Appela-t-il, d'une voix suffisamment étrange pour que le shérif relève la tête brusquement, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Immédiatement la pression sur son épaule disparut.

-Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu vas bien ?

-Je dois te parler, p'pa. Répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui pour désigner Haigh.

Son père parut comprendre et hocha la tête.

-Vous pouvez nous laissez agent Haigh. Je prends le relais. Merci.

L'homme acquiesça silencieusement avant de faire demi-tour pour laisser les deux Stilinski en tête à tête. Lorsque Stiles le vit fermer la porte de la pièce, il se détendit instantanément en soufflant discrètement, avant de s'adosser aux étagères, la tête penchée en arrière. Après quelques secondes, il baissa les yeux vers son père.

Celui-ci avait repris son travail, sans un regard de plus pour son visiteur. Il avait posé le carton sur le sol, à côté de la table, et feuilletait un dossier avec une concentration qui parut à Stiles, un peu excessive. Le garçon se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à prendre la parole en premier.

-Je... Hum...

Il croisa les bras en signe de défense puis soupira, levant les yeux vers le plafond, pour éviter consciencieusement de regarder son père.

-Je suis...hum...je suis désolé... Hum... Pour... hier soir. J'aurais pas dû fouiller dans tes affaires... j'aurais dû t'écouter.

Il entendait seulement le bruit de plusieurs feuilles qu'on manipulait puis soudain, le frottement d'une chaise sur le sol résonna dans la pièce. Son père avait dû changer de posture. Mais Stiles n'était pas encore prêt à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Mais encore? Lui demanda la voix neutre du shérif.

Le garçon se pinça les lèvres et déglutit. Putain, il aimait pas ce genre de situation. Il inspira un grand coup et se lança.

-Et aussi... j'avais pas le droit de te parler comme je l'ai fait. Je suis qu'un sale gosse qui ne sait pas où est sa place.

-Et...?

-Quoi...et..? Interrogea Stiles, cette fois-ci en baissant la tête vers son interlocuteur. Je vois pas ce que j'ai encore fait d'autre ! C'est déjà pas mal, non ?

Le shérif, sans répondre, se remit à consulter les documents posés sur la table. Stiles fronçait les sourcils, ne sachant pas ce que son père attendait d'autre. Il se creusa la tête un moment, se remémorant les événements de la veille.

-Je...non... Je ne vois pas...

Le shérif s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise, s'appuyant d'un coude sur le bureau alors qu'il fixait son fils droit dans les yeux.

-Que t'ai-je précisé à propos de nos rôles respectifs?

Stiles grimaça faiblement.

-Que tu es l'adulte qui s'occupe de moi et que je suis l'enfant qui doit réussir ses études... Et se faire des amis...

-Voilà, c'est exactement ça. Que veux-tu, j'ai toujours l'espoir que la leçon finisse par rentrer dans ta petite tête dure, commenta le shérif. Et à chaque fois je constate que ce n'est pas intégré.

-Euh... Eh bien en fait... Je... Je voulais justement te parler d'un truc à propos de ça...

-Non. Le sujet est clos.

-Mais...papa-

-Non Stiles. Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter, affirma le shérif avec force.

-Mais enfin... je pourrais quand même t'aider! Je pourrais travailler pour mettre un peu d'argent de côté!

-Stiles, ce n'est pas ton rôle! Je t'interdis d'y penser une seule seconde, oublie immédiatement cette idée!

-Papa, sois réaliste, comment tu veux t'en sortir si tu fais tout, toujours tout seul? Un peu d'aide ne va pas te tuer! On en a besoin de ce pognon!

-C'est vrai, mais je peux très bien le gagner moi-même, s'obstina le shérif.

-Et tu penses sérieusement que tu vas améliorer la situation en te gâchant la santé comme tu le fais? Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade moi, papa. Pour moi, ce serait bien pire que d'aller travailler ! Tu sais, si je peux te soulager un peu, ça me fera vraiment plaisir. Après tout, il y a plein de jeunes de mon âge qui travaillent et t'as jamais dit que ça te choquait ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent pour moi.

-Parce que...

Le shérif serra les mâchoires, ne trouvant visiblement rien pour contrer l'argumentation de son fils. Il s'agissait d'enfoncer le clou.

-En plus, mes études ne sont pas une bonne excuse pour me refuser ce droit. J'ai largement le niveau. Alors, travailler un peu le soir ne va pas me faire foirer mes examens. Regarde, Scott, Isaac et Boyd ont un petit boulot depuis longtemps et pourtant, ils n'ont pas de problèmes ! D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais dit que c'était une mauvaise chose. Alors je te repose la question, pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait être différent pour moi !

-Excuse-moi, mais Scott n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un bon élève.

-Peut-être, mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec son boulot, il a toujours été comme ça. Et si tu te tenais plus au courant, tu saurais qu'il a de meilleurs résultats depuis l'année dernière.

-Comme si j'avais le temps de m'intéresser aux résultats scolaires de tes copains !

-Tiens, ben parlons de ça justement ! T'as pas le temps de t'y intéresser...c'est sûr. Mais t'as pas non plus le temps de t'intéresser à quoi que ce soit d'autre! Si tu travaillais un peu moins, on pourrait passer plus de temps ensemble. Je ne te vois pratiquement plus depuis que tu as commencé à faire des heures supp'. Inutile de te dire que je m'inquiète pour toi. Si je pouvais au moins me sentir utile, je gérerais mieux le fait que tu passes autant de temps au boulot. Déjà, parce que je m'en rendrais moins compte, vu que je bosserais... mais aussi parce que j'aurais l'espoir que ce soit un peu moins long pour rembourser. Rends-toi compte, ça me prend tellement la tête que j'ai carrément du mal à me concentrer pendant les cours. Allez p'pa, laisse-moi partager ce fardeau avec toi, ça me fatiguerait sûrement un peu physiquement mais moralement ça irait beaucoup mieux.

Stiles se tut, accordant à son père le temps de digérer son petit discours. Il espérait vraiment avoir réussi à le convaincre. Sérieux là, s'il refusait... Bon, c'était peut-être plus sûr d'en rajouter une couche.

-En plus, tu dis que faire des études c'est essentiel. T'as raison. Mais ça coûte cher. Tu te vois toi, prendre un nouveau prêt pour financer tout ça ? Non... impossible... l'état de nos finances ne le permettrait pas. Par contre, en prenant un job, moi, je mets un peu d'argent de côté justement pour ça. Ce qui fait que, même si tu ne veux pas de ce fric pour rembourser les dettes du passé, il pourrait contribuer à la construction de mon avenir.

-De toute façon, j'ai déjà mis un peu d'argent de côté pour tes études, déclara le shérif d'une voix fatiguée.

Stiles eut le sentiment qu'il parlait davantage pour donner le change que pour relancer le débat et contrer ses arguments.

-Papa... ça sert à rien de te bloquer ainsi. Il arrive un moment où il faut laisser les positions de principes de côté, non ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu t'acharnes uniquement pour ne pas changer d'avis. En réalité, t'as aucune raison valable de refuser que je prenne un job. Tu sais, tu n'en seras pas moins un bon père, si tu acceptes.

Le shérif soupira longuement, passant une main sur son visage.

-Bon écoute, Stiles, je suis fatigué de lutter. Alors si par chance tu trouves un poste, je pourrai peut-être y réfléchir...

-Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis, hein?

-Non.

-Promis?

-Oui.

-Bon, bah dans ce cas...dit Stiles en fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir le contrat qu'il venait de décrocher. Il me faut juste ton autorisation et quelques papiers pour que je puisse commencer dès demain soir.

-Quoi ? Déjà? Demanda le shérif ébahi en saisissant la feuille tendue. Eh bien, on peut dire que t'as pas perdu de temps. Hmm...Est-ce que tout est en ordre au moins? Comment s'appelle ton employeur? Je vais vérifier s'il a un casier-

-Papa... Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. N'essaie pas de m'embobiner.

Le shérif secoua la tête d'un air immensément las, alors qu'un petit sourire contrit et légèrement forcé prenait place sur ses lèvres.

-Hmm... Tout de même, je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails. Ton emploi du temps, tes horaires, la difficulté du travail, sa dangerosité... Et c'est seulement lorsque tout me semblera correct que je signerai. Okay?

-Parfait! S'exclama Stiles en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de lui. Alors, pour l'emploi du temps...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu es impossible, soupira le shérif pour la cinquième fois au moins alors qu'il conduisait son fils vers la sortie. Exactement comme ta mère. Et c'est pas forcément un compliment.

-Je vais choisir de le prendre comme ça quand même, se réjouit Stiles, satisfait en pensant au contrat signé qu'il avait soigneusement rangé dans son sac.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée où Haigh les guettait.

-Allez, rentre bien, lui souhaita le shérif. Et fais attention sur la route.

-Et toi, tu ne rentres pas? Demanda Stiles en tournant un regard étonné vers son père.

-Non, j'ai encore un peu de travail à terminer avant.

Stiles plissa les yeux pour bien faire comprendre sa désapprobation et le shérif le poussa doucement dans le dos pour qu'il avance vers la porte.

-Allez, file et passe une bonne nuit, fiston.

L'adolescent grogna. Cet homme était vraiment borné.

Pas de doute, tel père...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles, soudain assaillit par le doute, se gara sur le chemin boueux et sombre. Était-ce une si bonne idée que ça, de se pointer ici, à l'improviste et en pleine nuit ? Il était à l'entrée de la forêt, au bord de la route qui menait au manoir des Hale, et Derek ne répondait à aucun de ses messages.

Peut-être lui en voulait-il encore?

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Devait-il faire demi-tour ou continuer en voiture jusqu'à la maison?

-Et merde, je sais pas quoi faire. Tiens... et si tu pouvais m'aider pour une fois, marmonna-t-il en s'adressant au paquet bien entamé posé sur le siège passager.

Il prit un biscuit de la fortune qu'il goba tout en dépliant le petit rouleau de papier.

-'' _N'atchends l'approbachion de personne; agis comme tu le rechens_.''

Stiles fit la moue.

-Me voilà bien avancé tiens...«  _Agis comme tu le ressens_. » Bon bah Okay, mais s'il me claque la porte au nez, je porte plainte auprès du mec qui a écrit toutes ces conneries.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles se maudit. Avec ses idées stupidement romantiques, il commençait à avoir froid. Parcourir à pied la longue allée conduisant au manoir, sous la pluie fine qui s'était mise à tomber, c'était sinistre. Et accessoirement...franchement désagréable. Laisser sa jeep un peu plus loin, lui avait paru prudent pour éviter que celle-ci ne réveille la maisonnée avec sa toux catarrheuse de voiture du siècle dernier. Et maintenant qu'il approchait de la baraque, il se demandait comment il allait procéder pour prévenir discrètement son mec. Sonner ? Pour alerter toute la famille, y aurait pas eu mieux ! D'autant qu'alors, sa petite balade pédestre n'aurait servi à rien...

Escalader ? Euh...il n'avait pas le style de Derek, ni son don pour ce genre d'exercice. Il finirait sans doute sur un brancard s'il essayait.

Refusant de s'avouer vaincu, Stiles trotta jusqu'à se trouver à moins d'une dizaine de mètres du manoir. Une chambre -sûrement celle de Peter d'après ses souvenirs- était encore éclairée et il se fit discret afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Seulement... un -petit- détail lui avait échappé. Et ce petit détail venait de se rappeler à son bon souvenir en se jetant en plein dans ses jambes.

-Marshie...non ! Chuchota-t-il à la chienne qui lui faisait la fête, langue pendante et oreilles dressées. Oui, t'es la plus belle, oh ! oui ma belle, allez lâche-moi maintenant...

Il avançait à petits pas, essayant de ne pas tomber alors qu'il était ralenti par les gros câlins démonstratifs de l'animal.

-Marshie, s'il te plaît! Insista-t-il, tâchant de mettre dans son murmure la plus grande conviction possible.

La chienne baissa les oreilles, l'air penaud quelques secondes, avant de recommencer à battre joyeusement de la queue. Stiles roula des yeux et fit le tour de la propriété en passant par le jardin, évitant ballons, chiens endormis ou tuyaux d'arrosages. Bon...au moins la pluie avait cessé.

Il se baissa en passant devant les grandes baies vitrées du salon encore éclairé et, au prix d'un long effort, atteignit l'autre côté du manoir, juste sous la fenêtre qu'il cherchait. Marshmallow toujours collée à ses basques.

Stiles envoya encore un message à Derek. En vain. Alors il observa les alentours à la faible lueur de son portable. Une petite pierre ou n'importe quel type de projectile, susceptible d'aller frapper sans risque au carreau de son Roméo, l'auraient comblé. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait que le gazon des Hale, parfaitement entretenu. Pas le moindre petit caillou ou morceau de bois. Il n'allait tout de même pas revenir sur ses pas pour récupérer une des baballes des chiens.

-Fais chier, pesta-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Assise à côté de lui, Marshmallow attendait fébrilement -le museau levé- le plus petit geste d'affection qu'il aurait bien voulu lui accorder. Il soupira avant de lui caresser doucement le crâne.

Subitement pris d'un coup de fatigue, Stiles se laissa tomber sur l'herbe à côté d'elle. Un aboiement de douleur le fit sursauter et il se releva d'un bond, observant avec effroi un des chiens partir en courant.

La lumière s'alluma juste au-dessus de sa tête et la fenêtre s'ouvrit sur un Derek inquiet qui se pencha vers l'extérieur.

-Duke? Appela-t-il.

-Mais comment il fait pour reconnaître son chien seulement à la voix? Se demanda Stiles tout bas en levant les yeux.

-Stiles?

Le visage étonné de Derek se pencha vers l'hyperactif.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Ben tu ne réponds pas à mes appels! Alors je me suis inquiété.

-Laura a jeté mon portable dans les chiottes!

-Ah?

Stiles éclata de rire et Marshie reprit ses bonds autour de lui avec excitation.

-Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir ce soir, fit remarquer Derek. Pourquoi tu es venu?

-Je savais que j'aurais pas pu fermer l'œil avant de m'être fait pardonner. Tu m'en veux beaucoup dis?

La fenêtre se referma soudain ainsi que les rideaux, puis les lumières s'éteignirent.

-Oh... Okay. Merde, il était si en rogne que ça ?

Stiles gémit plaintivement, bientôt imité par Marshie à côté de lui. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la chienne pendant un long moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour que Derek accepte au moins de discuter. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour si peu, si?

-T'es la seule qui me comprenne toi, souffla-t-il en prenant le chemin qui le mènerait à l'avant de la maison. Finalement, je devrais devenir zoophile. Je m'en sortirais bien mieux. Toi, tant que je te donne de la bouffe et des caresses t'es contente.

-On croirait que tu as dressé ton propre portrait, ricana une voix provenant d'un coin du manoir.

L'hyperactif sursauta alors que Derek arrivait face à lui en terminant d'enfiler un t-shirt. Ouah, en fait, son mec était pas fâché. Ce dernier combla la distance qui les séparait en trois grandes enjambées, un sourire au coin de la bouche. Il avait même l'air heureux.

-Bonsoir beau brun, ronronna Derek en attrapant Stiles par les poches de son jean pour le rapprocher de lui. Ta journée s'est bien passée?

-Elle aurait pu être mieux. Mais tu la termines en beauté, se réjouit Stiles, absolument ravi que son petit-ami ne semble pas lui en vouloir en fin de compte. Et puis j'adore cette manie que tu as, de toujours te promener à poil le soir.

Il sourit de manière lubrique. Puis il laissa un de ses doigts se frayer un chemin sous l'élastique du jogging, enfilé à la va-vite. Sans rien en-dessous...

-J'y peux rien si j'aime la nature, plaisanta Derek en repoussant doucement la tête trop intrusive de Marshie qui tentait de se glisser entre eux.

Il passa son autre main sur la joue de Stiles avant de l'embrasser.

-Tu as l'air crevé, remarqua-t-il, préoccupé. Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir.

-Hum...

Stiles se lova contre Derek, respirant son parfum.

-Tu sens bon...

Il l'imaginait très bien relever un sourcil à cet instant.

-Ben... Merci... J'imagine...

Stiles sourit en redressant la tête pour échanger un autre baiser avec son amant.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de portable dans les toilettes?

Derek roula des yeux.

-Ma famille est un cas désespéré...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles rit doucement alors que Derek se blottissait contre lui tandis qu'ils étaient assis sur la plus haute marche du perron devant la porte d'entrée, Marshie ronflant allègrement à leurs pieds.

-On va être morts de fatigue demain matin, déclara Stiles en vérifiant l'heure sur son portable. En plus on commence avec-

-Moi, annonça une voix forte derrière eux.

Le couple se retourna vers Peter qui se dressait, l'œil sombre. Sa silhouette charpentée se découpait à contre-jour sur la lumière du hall d'entrée. La statue du commandeur n'aurait pas fait davantage d'effet.

-Vous êtes encore debout à une heure pareille alors que nous sommes en pleine semaine de cours? S'exclama-t-il d'une voix grave et froide, renforçant l'impression de jugement sans appel que sa posture évoquait. Et puis, que fais-tu là Stiles? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain pour retrouver Derek?

L'hyperactif afficha un sourire contrit et embarrassé. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Peter avait-il le pouvoir d'accélérer le temps ? Parce que les minutes de calme serein qu'il venait de passer dans les bras de Derek lui paraissaient incroyablement lointaines. Anéanties par cet assaut d'autorité gratuite.

Il s'accrocha nerveusement aux vêtements de son amant qui se crispa, resserrant son étreinte sur ses épaules désormais tendues par le désarroi.

-Rentre chez toi, ordonna Peter. Et toi, monte te coucher.

Le ton était glacial, agacé... presque à la limite de la perte de contrôle. Les yeux de Stiles, fixés sur Peter, s'écarquillèrent et son cœur doubla sa cadence. C'était quoi cette impression, que l'oncle et le neveu échangeaient des signaux invisibles, proches de la haine ? L'ambiance lui parut soudain irrespirable et il chercha son souffle, lâchant Derek et se redressant lentement. À ses côtés, son amant se releva également.

-Non, les jeunes franchement... Je veux bien être sympa, mais là... vous dépassez les bornes. Grommela Peter d'un ton radouci en regardant Stiles fixement.

-On fait rien de mal, se défendit Derek, grognant contre son oncle. Et puis, il pourrait dormir ici. Je vois pas où serait le problème. Ça nous permettrait d'être couchés rapidement au moins. Sans compter que c'est pas comme si t'étais pas au courant !

-Le problème, il me semble évident. Vous êtes toujours collés ensemble. Vous pourriez pas vous lâcher deux secondes, non? C'est pas la mort tout de même, une soirée sans se voir, rétorqua Peter avec une expression hargneuse. Tu devrais comprendre Stiles, ça rendrait service à tout le monde et à toi en premier.

Stiles se demandait bien quelle mouche avait pu le piquer pour que Peter ait autant changé de comportement à son égard. Depuis la rentrée, il l'avait rencontré trois fois chez les Hale. La première fois, Peter et Laura avaient été bienveillants, gentils et visiblement attendris par sa relation avec Derek. Puis, y avait eu ce déjeuner avec son père et il avait perçu un malaise ainsi que des allusions désagréables, mais elles concernaient surtout Derek. Enfin, à mieux y réfléchir, ça avait précisément porté sur le rapport qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux. Et là, ce soir on en était à la franche hostilité, voire à un soupçon de menace.

-Oh ! C'est bon là, tu te calmes un peu, répliqua Derek en retour, les poings serrés, le dos crispé, les biceps bandés.

De la part de son petit copain, on n'était plus dans le soupçon de menace, on était dans la menace affichée.

-Derek c'est bon, souffla Stiles en caressant lentement le dos de son petit-ami. Ton oncle a raison. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Il entreprit de descendre les marches du perron.

-Mais... tenta son amant, en tournant la tête vers lui, une main tendue dans sa direction.

-Derek, l'interrompit le cadet avec un regard appuyé, lui intimant de ne pas envenimer les choses pour si peu. J'y vais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Derek grogna encore une fois et s'apprêtait à le rejoindre lorsque Peter l'attrapa par le bras, le fixant avec exaspération.

-Au revoir, à demain Derek. Monsieur Hale, salua Stiles d'une voix blanche tandis qu'il reculait lentement dans l'allée, très perturbé mais totalement fasciné par ce duel silencieux, quasi-animal.

Il se frotta les bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer et prit acte du hochement de tête de Peter... sans doute sa façon de lui dire au-revoir... Pas de quoi sauter de joie, quand même. Surtout que l'oncle Hale immobilisait toujours Derek des deux mains, qui semblaient quasiment incrustées dans la peau de ses bras. C'était presque surnaturel. La lumière du hall d'entrée jetait un halo blafard sur le visage de son amant et celui-ci grognait, un rictus féroce découvrant ses dents parfaites, tandis qu'il crucifiait littéralement son oncle d'un regard d'acier, bleu et lumineux.

Stiles fit demi-tour en pressant deux doigts sur ses yeux. Il avait des hallus maintenant ! Fatigue et stress faisaient pas bon ménage. Son lit serait le bienvenu. Alors, il se mit à courir sur le chemin qui menait à sa Jeep.

L'hyperactif se demandait de quelle nature et de quelle importance étaient les enjeux qui motivaient cette agressivité, cette violence contenue. Jamais encore, Peter ne s'était montré à ce point hostile envers sa présence aux côtés de Derek. Son apparition surprise, cette nuit au manoir, pouvait-elle être la seule responsable d'une telle réaction ?

Si c'était le cas, ça craignait un max.

Et si c'était pas le cas, ça n'en craignait pas moins.

Bref...

C'était la merde.

Il espérait sincèrement ne pas avoir créé des problèmes supplémentaires entre l'oncle et le neveu.

_Le lendemain..._

-Désolé pour hier soir. Peter est définitivement un gros  _con_ , cracha Derek alors qu'il accompagnait Stiles dans leur salle de cours, fixant son oncle qui attendait que tous ses élèves soient installés.

-Monsieur Hale, je vous ai entendu, rétorqua Peter, glacial. Venez par ici.

Stiles lança un regard inquiet à son amant bien trop remonté pour entendre raison. Il le retint par la manche.

-Ne fais pas de connerie Derek, s'il te plaît. Ne te dispute pas avec lui.

Mais autant parler à un mur. Derek partit d'un pas décidé vers Peter qui l'attendait impatiemment.

Stiles s'assit à une table au fond de la classe, réservant la place à côté de la sienne.

-Il se passe quoi? Questionna Scott, curieux, en se penchant en arrière pour se rapprocher de Stiles.

-Une grosse embrouille, grimaça Stiles.

Les deux Hale parlaient à voix basse, semblant se disputer. Soudain, un éclat de voix plus fort que les autres se fit entendre.

-Connard!

Les conversations s'éteignirent d'un coup alors que tous les élèves sans exception se tournaient vers les deux protagonistes.

-Sortez immédiatement de mon cours, ordonna Peter en pointant la porte du doigt. Tout de suite!

Derek montra les dents, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un chien de combat prêt à tuer son adversaire. Stiles, pétrifié, le vit fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément. Ouf... il allait se calmer. Ce serait pas trop grave. Derek souffla, rouvrit des yeux assombris par une rage que l'hyperactif connaissait bien, inspira de nouveau. Et merde...

Il cracha au visage de son oncle.

Puis sortit comme un diable, remonté comme jamais, claquant de toutes ses forces la porte de la salle. Stiles crut que les charnières allaient sauter de leurs gonds, mais elles tinrent bon...par miracle.

Le silence était quasi religieux.

Plus personne n'osait bouger.

Souffles bloqués, yeux écarquillés, les élèves attendaient l'orage.

Finalement, Peter prit un mouchoir dans sa poche avant d'essuyer son visage d'un geste rageur. Une expression mauvaise déformait ses traits réguliers et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

Stiles, qui ne l'avait jamais vu si peu maître de lui-même, fit un mouvement pour se lever, voulant partir à la recherche de Derek mais le regard glacial, soudain vissé sur lui, l'en dissuada.

-Sortez tous une feuille, commanda Peter. Interrogation surprise.

Étrangement, aucun élève n'eut l'excellente idée de présenter une objection.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles mâchonnait nerveusement son pouce depuis plus de deux heures, soucieux de l'absence de son petit-ami qui n'avait pas reparu depuis leur premier cours de la journée.

Sans compter que maintenant il se retrouvait seul, en cours de sport, accompagné bien malgré lui de trois personnes qu'il n'avait pas très envie de fréquenter. Tout particulièrement Erica. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis son éclat de la semaine passée. En effet, il n'avait pas voulu perdre la face devant son entourage pour ne pas les inquiéter, mais les insultes qu'elle lui avait crachées lui avaient foutu un sacré coup.

-Où est Hale? Questionna le coach en passant dans leur groupe.

Voyant les mines peu concernées de Keith et Lydia ainsi que les airs surpris des deux autres filles, Finstock se tourna vers Stiles.

-Stilinski?

-Je ne sais pas où il est, soupira Stiles. Par contre, j'aimerais bien le savoir.

-Bon, vous vous débrouillerez sans lui dans ce cas. Vous n'aurez qu'à faire un roulement pour que chacun puisse faire les duos.

Le professeur repartit comme il était venu, laissant Stiles bien embêté. Il devrait partager son temps entre Erica et Rebecca pendant l'heure prochaine.

-Putain, mais il est où cet idiot? Souffla-t-il inquiet.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu penses qu'il va sécher les cours toute la journée? Demanda Scott en attrapant un dessert qu'il déposa sur son plateau.

-J'en sais rien. En plus, je peux même pas lui demander de ses nouvelles, étant donné que son portable est encore en train de sécher, chez lui.

-En train de sécher? Répéta Scott en levant un sourcil intrigué.

-Ouais... Il a pris la flotte.

Stiles soupira en s'arrêtant alors que la queue de la cantine venait de se bloquer.

-Ils foutent quoi là devant? S'énerva-t-il en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher à comprendre ce qui entravait la progression de la file.

-Je sais pas, répondit Scott sur le même ton en se tordant le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qui se passait au niveau du service des plats principaux. Je vois rien. Y a une foule pas possible.

Devant l'impatience de la masse des élèves affamés, un prof prit l'initiative de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers le nœud du problème.

Scott et Stiles échangèrent un regard intrigué alors que les élèves avançaient de nouveau normalement.

-Oh...

Scott pouffa une première fois puis, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, éclata d'un rire franc et sonore en pointant la nouvelle '' _dame de la cantine_ ''.

«  _Cette dernière_  » fixait ceux qu'elle servait d'un regard torve, étouffant toute velléité de moquerie par une expression et une gestuelle évoquant davantage un dangereux tueur en série qu'une charmante dame de service.

Une fois que le tour de Stiles fut arrivé, ce dernier sourit et prit l'assiette tendue sans cacher son amusement.

-Cette charlotte te va magnifiquement bien, chuchota-t-il avec un sourire en coin. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu la mettes la prochaine fois qu'on sera tous les deux.

Derek plissa les yeux, mécontent, puis jeta presque l'assiette de Scott qui la rattrapa par réflexe, riant toujours aussi peu discrètement.

-Tu pourrais me donner une portion en plus s'il te plaît? Demanda Stiles d'un air angélique, les cils battant frénétiquement, en tendant son assiette à son petit-ami.

-Dégage.

-Hey! C'est pas une façon de parler aux élèves que tu sers!

Derek grogna et rajouta une louche de purée sur l'assiette de l'hyperactif. Celui-ci savait qu'il charriait un peu en le taquinant ainsi. Parce que clairement, c'était un peu humiliant comme situation. Mais Stiles était tellement soulagé que la sanction imposée pour avoir craché au visage d'un prof soit aussi peu grave, qu'il n'avait pas pu résister.

-Maintenant, barrez-vous avant que je ne perde patience.

-Très bien, très bien, accepta Stiles en soulevant son plateau pour sortir du rang. Je dois dire quand même que tu es bien plus sexy que Janice.

Son amant lui répondit par un grognement encore plus menaçant et sonore que les précédents, alors il s'éloigna en tirant Scott derrière lui. Un Derek au bord de l'explosion pouvait s'avérer dangereux.

-Vraiment ça, c'est excellent, s'esclaffait Scott. Le prof Hale a un humour certain pour lui avoir donné cette punition.

-Il veut l'humilier j'ai l'impression, dit Stiles distraitement. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils s'entendent si mal tout à coup ces deux-là.

-À mon avis, vaut mieux que tu ne t'impliques pas là-dedans. Ça a l'air d'être plutôt violent comme «  _froid_  ». Tu risques juste de foutre un peu plus la merde.

-Tu crois que je devrais faire quoi alors?

-Je sais pas moi, c'est ton copain, pas le mien. Essaie de le calmer et de le conseiller. Mais n'intervient pas entre eux. C'est des affaires de famille. Ça te regarde pas.

-Mouais... Bah, en gros je dois juste continuer à sourire et à fermer ma gueule comme tout le monde me le demande tout le temps... Génial.

-Sois pas grognon. Moi, j'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ça va? S'enquit Stiles lorsqu'il retrouva enfin Derek après le déjeuner.

-Mouais...

-Tu étais où toute la matinée? Je me suis inquiété.

-J'étais chez le dirlo avec Peter.

-Il a dit quoi?

-Il nous a remonté les bretelles.

-À tous les deux? S'étonna Stiles. Excuse-moi de te le dire comme ça, mais là... Tu étais seul en tort.

-Non, tu te trompes. Faut pas te fier aux apparences, le contredit Derek. Comme on réglait un problème privé au lycée, Peter a failli se prendre un avertissement et moi je me tape cette punition de merde.

-Et... Vous avez pu... discuter tous les deux?

Derek haussa les épaules.

-On ne sera jamais d'accord sur ce sujet. C'est pas la peine d'essayer quoi que ce soit. Il ne comprend rien. Normal, puisqu'il ne veut rien comprendre. Et Laura non plus. Ils me font tellement chier ! Confia-t-il. En ce moment, j'hésite vraiment à m'barrer.

Stiles sentit une boule d'anxiété et de culpabilité se former dans sa gorge. Il ne servait vraiment à rien. Il n'avait même pas vu que Derek allait si mal.

-C'est si grave que ça? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en prenant la manche de Derek. Je pensais pas que tes problèmes avec eux étaient aussi sérieux... Tu as besoin d'en parler?

-Nan. J'ai pas envie, grommela Derek. Et puis c'est que de la merde. Tout ce que t'as à savoir c'est qu'ils sont deux énormes cons.

La voix inhabituellement rauque révélait une fêlure, dangereuse, douloureuse.

-Tu te fais du mal Derek, à t'énerver comme ça après ta sœur et ton oncle. Tu es tellement remonté que, si ça se trouve, tu te coupes toute possibilité de discussions.

-Si seulement c'était vrai. Mais tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ils sont chiants! Se plaignit l'aîné en s'adossant contre un mur, cognant sa tête d'un geste colérique. J'en ai tellement marre d'eux, des autres, du lycée, de tout! Personne ne me comprend. Ils sont tous des connards égocentriques et bornés!

Stiles ferma la porte de la salle de musique vide où ils étaient venus pour être tranquilles. Puis il s'approcha prudemment de Derek, tendu comme un arc.

-Des fois j'ai envie de tous les fracasser. Ils sont vieux, ils sont cons, ils sont coincés dans leurs idées préconçues et dépassées. Je les hais!

Ces derniers mots, il les avait expulsés dans une grimace tourmentée.

-Derek..., hésita Stiles en approchant sa main du bras de son amant.

Mais ce dernier recula d'un geste brusque et se décolla du mur pour faire les cent pas dans la salle.

-Si seulement j'étais pas coincé comme ça! S'énervait-il en plongeant ses poings dans ses poches. Je pourrais partir, je quitterais cette foutue ville et je referais ma vie loin de tout ça. De toute cette merde. J'en ai marre de devoir faire face. Pour une fois, je veux fuir mes responsabilités, même si pour ça je devrais vivre en fugitif toute ma putain de vie.

Stiles s'avança prudemment, se demandant bien ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire pour apaiser cette intense souffrance, pour adoucir cette amertume dévorante.

Soudain Derek se tourna vers lui d'un bond, avant de l'attraper par les épaules pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Stiles... Si je m'enfuyais... Si tout à coup, un jour je décidais de partir et de vivre en fugitif, est-ce que tu me suivrais ?

La voix était exaltée, il parlait vite, respirant par à-coups. Mais que lui avait-on fait subir pour qu'il craque ainsi brutalement ? C'était étrange car, après tout, il était majeur. Pourquoi parler de s'enfuir, de se cacher ? Était-il vraiment aux prises avec une mafia quelconque ?

-Est-ce que je te suivrais ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Avant la fin de l'année, avant les examens ? Bien sûr que non, répondit Stiles honnêtement, se concentrant sur le choix de ses mots. Je peux pas laisser mon père comme ça. Et puis, faut faire des études, on peut pas partir en laissant tout en plan. Un départ, ça s'organise.

-Tu parles, j'ai largement assez d'argent pour vivre confortablement jusqu'à la fin de notre vie sans travailler. T'aurais même pas besoin de faire des études. On pourrait disparaître, se retirer rien que nous deux dans un coin reculé, sans personne pour nous séparer.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. La fêlure se faisait crevasse...

-Derek, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? T'es dingue ou quoi? Tu me fais peur, j'ai l'impression que t'es sérieux là. Tu veux fuir ? Mais fuir quoi, nom d'un chien! Les sanctions de ton oncle ? T'as pas besoin de fuir, suffit de partir, non ? T'es majeur, t'as du fric. Pourquoi disparaître ? Et surtout pourquoi tu craques maintenant ? Je sens bien qu'il y a des tas de trucs que tu veux pas me dire. Que tu peux pas me dire. Tout ça, je vois que c'est super grave, que ça te rend fou. Mais tu comprends, si j'en sais pas plus, je peux pas te suivre, moi !

Il s'arrêta essoufflé, scrutant les yeux de Derek. Ces yeux liquides, qui devenaient plus sombres. Il y voyait tellement de détresse qu'il se sentit déchiré par une angoisse rampante.

Son amant baissa la tête et l'attira doucement contre lui avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il le serra convulsivement et resta immobile, sans un mot.

Stiles pencha la tête de côté pour poser sa joue contre les cheveux de son petit-ami. Ses mains parcouraient tendrement le dos contracté, cherchant à le soulager du poids de ses tourments.

-Je t'aime Stiles. Comme un fou. Ne laisse jamais personne te faire croire le contraire. Jamais. Promets-le moi. Murmura Derek, son souffle haché effleurant la peau de Stiles.

-Je ne comprends...

Stiles se figea lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide s'échouer sur son cou et glisser sur son t-shirt. Il resserra son étreinte, sans demander quoi que ce soit de plus.

Il lutta vaillamment pour retenir ses propres larmes alors qu'il sentait Derek sangloter contre lui, silencieusement.

-Je te le promets, chuchota-t-il complètement perdu devant l'état de son amant. Je te le promets...


	81. Je ne comprends pas ta famille

-Arrête de me fixer avec tes yeux de merlan frit, comme si t'avais peur que je tombe dans les pommes. T'as l'air ridicule, grogna Derek en repoussant doucement le visage de Stiles sur le côté pour qu'il arrête de l'observer. Et si tu parles de ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de musique à qui que ce soit, je t'arrache la tête.

-Mais... enfin, t'es fou. Je ne comptais pas parler de ça, se défendit Stiles. Tu me prends pour qui franchement? Je suis pas un connard!

Il enfila son casque de crosse, rabattant la visière grillagée.

-On sait jamais, avec ton père ou avec Scott...Rétorqua l'aîné en haussant les épaules d'une voix atone.

-Eh, ça te va bien la charlotte! Se moqua Scott en accourant près du couple, sa crosse à la main. Tu devrais en porter plus souvent!

-La ferme Scott, franchement, intervint Stiles, irrité et protecteur, en s'interposant entre Derek et son ami.

-Eh! C'est toi le premier à t'être moqué, protesta le capitaine de l'équipe en levant les mains. T'as craqué ton slip ou quoi?

Stiles attira Derek un peu plus loin en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son meilleur ami qui les suivait des yeux alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

-C'est bon, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, marmonna Derek. Je suis pas un gamin, t'as pas besoin de me couver. Je peux le rembarrer tout seul.

-Eh bien faudra t'y faire. Je suis un stressé de la vie et je vais plus te lâcher les basques. Je suis tenace tu sais? Alors je te le répète pour que tu piges bien, je vais pas te lâcher.

-T'es bien le seul, soupira Derek d'un ton bourru en attrapant la grille du casque avec deux doigts et en tirant doucement Stiles derrière lui pour le ramener vers le lieu d'échauffement.

-Mais...euh!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek courut jusqu'aux cages de but.

Il leva sa crosse, prêt à tirer.

Deux ombres lui foncèrent dessus à pleine vitesse.

Les trois corps de fracassèrent les uns contre les autres avec une violence inouïe.

Derek voltigea en avant, crosse et casque volant loin de lui.

Il atterrit face contre terre dans un craquement sinistre.

Puis glissa sur quelques mètres avant de s'immobiliser.

-Derek!

Stiles lâcha tout son matériel, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Seul, le corps figé de son amant à terre, existait à ses yeux. Il fut le premier à se précipiter vers lui et dérapa sur l'herbe humide en freinant brusquement pour ne pas le percuter.

Se laissant tomber à genoux près de Derek, il le retourna doucement sur le dos en lui soutenant la nuque avant d'ôter son propre casque qu'il abandonna derrière lui.

-Derek, Derek... ça va? S'affola-t-il en lui tapotant les joues.

Le nez saignait un peu.

-Il est conscient? S'enquit Danny qui arrivait d'un pas rapide vers ses deux équipiers.

-Poussez-vous de là! Poussez-vous! Criait le coach en repoussant l'attroupement qui s'était formé. Hale!

Il s'accroupit de l'autre côté de son élève inconscient et l'observa avec inquiétude avant de héler le capitaine de l'équipe.

-McCall, va chercher l'infirmière!

Scott partit en courant vers le lycée.

-Reculez, laissez-lui de l'air!, ordonna le coach. Toi, soulève-lui la tête pour glisser ça dessous. Conseillé-t-il en tendant un sweat-shirt roulé.

Stiles s'exécuta en prenant d'infinies précautions. Il adressait au ciel toutes les prières qu'il connaissait pour qu'aucune lésion grave ne soit découverte. L'angoisse tordait ses tripes. Derek respirait, c'était déjà un signe encourageant. Mais ce craquement atroce. Il revit en flash une batte de baseball fondre sur un crâne. Celui de son petit ami. Une fois de plus. Presque le même bruit insupportable, au moment du choc. Une nausée le prit.

Plus loin, Allison et Lydia accouraient sur le terrain comme plusieurs spectateurs qui avaient assisté à la scène. La foule s'agglutina encore un peu et le coach perdit patience.

-Reculez tous, j'ai dit!

Il força lui-même les élèves à faire quelques pas en arrière et siffla ses joueurs pour qu'ils éloignent les curieux, à coup de crosse s'il le fallait.

-Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu, paniquait Stiles alors qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait au ralenti du coin d'un œil du blessé. Putain, c'est pas vrai. Coach! Coach y a un problème!

-Appelez une ambulance! Que quelqu'un appelle enfin les secours!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles guetta le départ de l'ambulance, fermement retenu par Scott qui était chargé de l'empêcher de poursuivre le véhicule.

-C'est bon, ça va bien se passer, le rassura Scott d'une voix incertaine. C'est les risques du sport...

-Ah non, ça n'a rien à voir avec du sport. Où t'as vu que c'était un accident, là ? Ils l'ont fait exprès, rétorqua Stiles d'une voix dangereusement basse alors qu'il fouillait la foule des yeux à la recherche de ses cibles. Je vais les tuer.

-Stiles arrête, c'est pas le moment de faire une connerie. Tu vas te faire renvoyer si tu t'en prends à eux.

-Je m'en fous, mais alors complètement là, tu vois? Je vais tellement défoncer leurs sales petites gueules-

-Non Stiles! Si tu continues, je serai obligé de t'attacher! Et je suis sérieux, menaça Scott. Tu peux pas te faire virer du lycée cette année!

-Parce que les autres années si? Lâche-moi!

Stiles ne voyait plus rien à travers les brumes de sa fureur. Et il voulait courir pour retrouver ces deux salopards. Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce que les bras de Scott l'en empêchaient. Il avait beau lui dire de le lâcher, ça ne changeait rien. Au contraire, l'autre serrait encore plus fort. Merde, les enfoirés allaient se barrer.

Il se débattit comme un diable et tant pis s'il faisait mal à son pote, celui-ci n'avait qu'à lui foutre la paix. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps que Stiles se contrôlait, qu'il ne s'était pas battu, qu'il réprimait ses pulsions violentes. Au moins, aujourd'hui y avait une bonne raison. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on essayait de tuer son petit ami. Parce que clairement, si c'était pas une tentative de meurtre ça ! Quel être humain pouvait se sortir indemne d'un tel choc ?

Il s'échappa.

-Stiles arrête!

Se frayant un chemin à travers la foule, Stiles courut, fouillant les alentours du regard, toujours poursuivi par Scott.

-Stiles!

Deux silhouettes identiques postées près des gradins attirèrent son regard.

Ils les avait trouvés.

Ils allaient payer.

-Carver! Cria-t-il en s'approchant à grandes enjambées.

Les jumeaux, comme un seul homme, pivotèrent vers lui, ainsi que l'étrange groupe composé d'Allison, Lydia et Keith.

-Retenez-le! S'écria Scott en s'adressant autoritairement à son équipe. Bougez-vous bordel!

Danny, Greenberg et Isaac obtempérèrent par réflexe et attrapèrent Stiles avant de le tirer en arrière, tâchant d'éviter coups de pieds et de poings qui volaient en tout sens.

-Mais lâchez-moi bon sang! Je vais les déglinguer!

-Ne le lâchez surtout pas! Commanda Scott. Emmenez-le plutôt par là.

Stiles se sentit embarqué dans les vestiaires puis son dos cogna contre un mur où on le maintint.

-Il est totalement déchaîné, commenta Isaac essoufflé à force d'esquiver les attaques aveugles de son coéquipier.

-Sûr. Et puis il est plus musclé qu'on le pense, ahana Greenberg qui faillit se prendre un coup de dent.

Soudain une pluie glaciale trempa les quatre joueurs qui crièrent de surprise.

-Bordel!

Danny, Isaac et Greenberg reculèrent, laissant Stiles sous le jet d'eau froide que Scott venait d'actionner.

-Putain Scott ! Jura Stiles en se laissant glisser de quelques centimètres contre le mur, sans chercher à quitter la trajectoire de l'eau gelée. T'en chiant. J'étais chaud là...

Le coupable gardait la main sur la vanne, attendant d'être sûr qu'il avait bien refroidi, au sens propre comme au figuré, les ardeurs de son meilleur ami.

-C'est bon ? T'es calmé?

Stiles baissa la tête vers ses pieds, ôtant mollement ses gants.

-Vous pouvez y aller les gars, annonça Scott. Merci pour votre aide.

Les trois joueurs s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste, ne souhaitant pas être là en cas de récidive.

Une fois seuls, Scott s'approcha lentement de son ami, gardant une certaine vigilance en cas de rechute inattendue.

-Ça va?

-Ouais.

Stiles passa une main sur son front puis le long de ses cheveux pour les essorer.

-Ces connards... Ils l'ont fait exprès. Ils lui en veulent.

-Je vais m'occuper de les remettre à leur place. J'en parlerai au coach tout à l'heure. S'ils refont le moindre geste de travers je ne les louperai pas. Mais ne gâche pas ton année en te faisant expulser. Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

-Et Derek ne la vaut pas peut-être? Ce salaud de Matt a failli le tuer l'année dernière, maintenant ces deux-là prennent le relais? Mais tu te rends compte du pur délire que c'est? On est au lycée,  _au lycée_ , et ils agissent aux yeux de tous, sans aucune retenue comme les meurtriers psychopathes amateurs qu'ils sont ! Quelle bande de-Argh!?

Stiles but la tasse lorsque Scott actionna une nouvelle fois l'eau froide pour le calmer. Il cracha le surplus de liquide qui menaçait de le noyer et son ami ferma la vanne.

-Tu te calmes pour de bon, ordonna Scott d'un ton apaisant mais sans appel. Je t'ai dit que je m'en occupais.

-T'es un malade toi! S'écria Stiles en s'ébrouant.

Scott actionna encore une fois le jet d'eau avec le sourire.

-Ah! Mais arrête! Tu te venges c'est ça? Pardon pardon pardon!

Le tortionnaire interrompit une nouvelle fois le jet.

-J'espère bien que tu t'excuses. Non mais oh ! Déjà que tu m'as foutu un paquet de gnons alors que j'essayais juste de t'empêcher de faire une connerie, mais en plus tu me traites de cinglé parce que j'utilise le seul moyen à ma disposition pour te faire entendre raison ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! Sinon, pour en revenir à cette agression contre Hale, puisque tu as réunion du conseil des élèves tout à l'heure, tu pourras peut-être essayer d'en parler !

Stiles soupira en posant ses mains sur ses genoux, tentant de reprendre son souffle. C'est vrai qu'il y avait conseil aujourd'hui, avec cette histoire il avait failli zapper. Comme s'il avait envie de voir cette salope de Jennifer qui allait sûrement prendre une mine catastrophée pour lui parler de Derek ! Pas question qu'il aborde le sujet ce soir, il serait bien trop à cran. Il soupira et regarda Scott par en dessous.

-Désolé mec, pour tout à l'heure.

-Ouais... j'espère bien.

-J'ai l'impression que je ne fais que m'excuser ces derniers jours.

-C'est pour compenser toutes les fois où tu aurais dû le faire mais où tu t'es défilé.

-Merci beaucoup, grogna Stiles en s'asseyant par terre.

Une nouvelle pluie glaciale lui tomba sur les épaules et il poussa un long soupir.

-Ça te fait kiffer en fait.

-Carrément.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tout est en règle, conclut la patronne du '' _Super Pressing'_ '. Bienvenu dans cet établissement. Par contre est-ce que ça te dérange si je te tutoie?

Stiles secoua la tête.

-Bien. Appelle-moi Karen. Allez, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Toutes les informations dont tu as besoin sont inscrites sur le planning. Si tu ne trouves pas le matériel, demande-moi. Au boulot maintenant.

La femme tourna énergiquement les talons, repartant s'occuper de ses affaires, laissant Stiles livré à lui-même.

-Bon bah quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles essuya la sueur de son front d'un revers de manche, tenant fermement son fer à repasser de l'autre. Un coup d'œil à son portable lui apprit qu'il n'avait toujours reçu aucun message. Son inquiétude quant à l'état de Derek ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure que le temps passait sans nouvelles, mais il s'appliquait à travailler le mieux possible. Déjà trois heures qu'il répétait inlassablement les mêmes gestes, donnait les mêmes réponses aux clients qui, heureusement, commençaient à se faire rares alors que l'horaire de fermeture approchait.

Stiles prit un cintre et y suspendit la chemise dont il s'occupait, prenant bien garde à ne pas se tromper dans les informations du ticket qu'il devait agrafer sur la housse.

Et tout recommençait.

Prendre un vêtement.

Lire les recommandations.

Laver.

Repasser.

Raccommoder.

Agrafer.

Ranger.

Prendre une autre commande.

Et recommencer...inlassablement à un rythme effréné. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui. Il avait bien compris depuis son premier jour en pension que la vie était un éternel recommencement.

Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans une situation répétitive, son putain de cerveau se mettait à turbiner, et rarement pour le bien-être de son propriétaire. Dans le cas présent, il se revoyait à l'internat. Là-bas, sa grande gueule et son côté provocateur lui avaient attiré les bontés de ses « _camarades_  » de classe et de ses compagnons de chambrée. Dès qu'il y avait une corvée, c'était pour sa pomme. Il avait continué à faire le malin pendant presque trois ans. Et sa situation avait empiré. Jusqu'au jour où il avait enfin pigé. Il avait pigé qu'il lui fallait sortir de là s'il voulait pas devenir cinglé. Ou tuer quelqu'un. Alors il avait opté pour une autre tactique. Rongeant son frein, il s'était fait discret, élève modèle. Parce que s'il voulait quitter plus vite cet endroit, il devait absolument se tenir à carreau.

En fin de compte, il avait bien fait d'avoir été aussi merdeux au début de son séjour au pensionnat, faute de quoi...

Il aurait peut-être fini par s'y trouver bien...

Et y serait sans doute encore.

Et n'aurait pas rencontré Derek.

Et ne serait pas réconcilié avec son père.

Et au final, il serait beaucoup plus malheureux.

Sûr...Oui...Mais...et les autres? S'il n'était pas revenu à Beacon Hills...

Derek aurait encore ses amis.

Erica n'aurait pas eu le cœur brisé.

Son père et Scott n'auraient pas eu de problème de réputation à cause de lui.

Et, si on suivait le raisonnement jusqu'au bout, tout le monde s'en porterait beaucoup mieux. Surtout la famille Hale.

Stiles soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de ruminer. Sinon il allait broyer du noir toute la nuit et rien de bon n'en sortirait.

La sonnette de l'entrée tinta et Stiles éteignit sa machine avant de se précipiter vers le comptoir.

-Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous?

… Et avec tout ça il devait garder le sourire. Sans compter qu'il avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le portable de Karen émit une sonnerie stridente. La réaction de sa propriétaire fut surprenante. Elle se mit à s'agiter, arrangeant les mèches folles échappées de son chignon.

-Il est bientôt l'heure, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Un client très spécial va arriver dans deux minutes. Va chercher la commande 68G.

Stiles s'apprêtait à obtempérer, mais il se surprit à darder sur elle un œil curieux, alors qu'elle défroissait sa jupe nerveusement. Elle souffla un grand coup et planqua ses lunettes dans sa poche. Il releva un sourcil perplexe. Elle ne voyait strictement rien sans elles, pourquoi les enlevait-elle? Et d'où venait ce soudain enthousiasme à l'idée d'accueillir un client alors qu'elle lui refourguait tous ceux qui se présentaient depuis qu'il était arrivé?

-Et surtout, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre ! Tout doit être parfait. Avertit-elle en sortant de l'arrière-boutique. Alors, elle vient cette commande?

Stiles haussa les épaules et trotta directement vers l'endroit que lui avait désigné sa patronne. Il chercha activement la commande en question et déposa le costume sur son bras avant de courir vers le comptoir.

Ça promettait d'être une activité physique ce boulot.

-Oh oui, j'ai embauché un étudiant pour m'aider un peu, minaudait Karen. Pour l'instant son travail est très satisfaisant, je pense que ça va me faire beaucoup de bien. Je pourrai enfin souffler un peu.

Stiles poussa la porte entrebâillée et slaloma jusqu'à la caisse, en fixant le sol pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dans des cartons. Quand il releva la tête, il maudit le monde entier.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui le client '' _spécial_ ''?

-Stiles?

Ce dernier, déjà las, roula des yeux avant de les fixer à nouveau sur Peter.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici.

-Vous vous connaissez? S'étonna Karen en se redressant du comptoir sur lequel elle s'était accoudée. Si je m'y étais attendu.

-Moi pareil, marmonna Stiles en déposant la commande près de sa patronne. Voici la commande.

-Pourquoi as tu pris un job? Questionna Peter, curieux, retenant Stiles qui remit son projet de quitter la pièce à plus tard. Tu as besoin d'argent de poche?

-Ouais, en quelque sorte, mentit Stiles.

Il tenta un pas de côté. Si seulement il pouvait repartir vers le fond du pressing, ce serait parfait.

Non, ce ne serait parfait en aucun cas. Parce qu'il avait en face de lui, l'oncle de son petit copain. Ce petit copain dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis le milieu de l'après-midi, et dont le corps sans connaissance était la dernière image qu'il lui avait laissée. Hélas l'oncle avait, ces derniers temps, une relation légèrement tendue avec son neveu. Pour tout dire, aux yeux de Stiles, Peter était devenu tyrannique, injuste et cruel envers Derek. Était-il donc possible de parler avec ce mec, comme si tout était normal dans leur famille de dingues ? Comme si Derek ne s'était pas effondré, en larmes dans ses bras, le matin même ?

Oui, c'était possible... et pour tout dire... indispensable. Son amant était injoignable, peut-être mourant et Stiles perdait son temps à tergiverser au lieu de poser à ce type la seule question essentielle du moment.

-Vous avez des nouvelles de Derek?

-Bien sûr. Il aura droit à un bon torticolis mais il s'en remettra, répondit Peter. Quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure il était déjà prêt à quitter la maison pour aller te voir.

Stiles souffla tandis qu'un immense soulagement balayait toute son angoisse. Son mec était en vie et il allait suffisamment bien pour vouloir se rendre chez lui. Il releva les yeux vers son «  _prof de maths_  » sans parvenir à camoufler l'hostilité et la rancune qu'il ressentait à son encontre.

-Je parie que Laura fait la garde-malade.

Tu parles, elle devait se faire un plaisir de l'empêcher de sortir.

-Plutôt la gardienne de prison si on en croit les plaintes incessantes de Derek.

Bingo, il avait deviné juste. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour la préservation du secret de son petit boulot. Son amant n'irait pas chez le shérif pour chercher Stiles, étant donné qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de quitter le manoir Hale.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux alors que Karen les observait tour à tour, semblant se demander d'où venait cette atmosphère pesante.

-Stiles, je pense que tu peux retourner au travail, intervint-elle en lui lançant un regard en coin.

Il hocha la tête froidement en guise de salut avant de tourner les talons sans un mot. Se répandre en courbettes et civilités avec ce type qui abusait visiblement de ses prérogatives au point de bousiller complètement le moral de Derek...?

Même pas en rêve.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Ses baskets coincées entre deux doigts et ses clés de voitures entre les dents, Stiles ralentit sa démarche pour ne pas faire grincer le plancher.

Un bruit mat sur sa gauche le fit sursauter et il s'immobilisa, les deux bras levés, la jambe gauche en l'air, tout le corps reposant en équilibre instable sur la pointe de son pied droit.

Un nouveau ronflement lui parvint et il se permit un soupir silencieux avant de descendre la jambe. Il marcha à petits pas jusqu'aux escaliers, priant pour qu'aucun obstacle ne se trouve sur son chemin. L'obscurité c'était le mal. Surtout si le désordre lui prêtait sa main diabolique.

Quand son pied se posa sur la première marche, une brusque lumière illumina le couloir et il couina, surpris.

-Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-il en se tournant lentement vers son père qui l'observait du bout du couloir. Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles. Salut p'pa.

-Tu rentres bien tard, soupira le shérif.

-Bah, c'est pas comme si t'étais pas prévenu, fit remarquer Stiles.

-On avait dit minuit.

-Hmm... je sais. Mais il est..., rétorqua l'adolescent en vérifiant sa montre. Euh... une heure et demi... Ouais bon, j'ai un peu dépassé, j'avoue. Mais on a eu des urgences.

Le shérif haussa les épaules, défaitiste et s'avança.

-Va te coucher, tu ne tiendras pas demain sinon.

-Toi aussi, je te ferais dire. En plus, t'as plus l'avantage de l'énergie de la jeunesse.

-Charmant ! On verra bien qui de nous deux s'écroulera le premier en fin de journée.

-Pari tenu!

-Stiles, soupira le shérif, dépité. Va te coucher.

_Le lendemain..._

-Oh... Oh... Putain.

Le ton de Stiles gagnait en fureur contenue alors qu'il examinait son copain. Mais ils étaient complètement fêlés ces gars ! Ils auraient pu lui briser le cou et hop, plus de Derek !

-Je vais pas les défoncer, je te jure, je vais les déboîter ces deux connards!

Derek roula des yeux, seul mouvement latéral qu'il pouvait se permettre, sa nuque étant «  _protégée_ » par une minerve.

-Hm. Si tu vas les voir, je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais je ne parierai pas sur toi. Ils te tueraient d'une pichenette.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, d'autant plus en colère contre les salopards qui avaient blessé Derek, que ce dernier le considérait comme incapable d'exercer sur eux les moindres représailles. En plus de se sentir impuissant et inefficace, il était vexé maintenant.

-Ce sont des cons quand même, marmonna Stiles en commençant à marcher à côté de Derek.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lycée, les poings serrés dans les poches et tirant des têtes de trois pieds de long. Ah, il était réussi le couple de l'année, avec ces gueules de bulldogs mal léchés.

-Je déteste ce truc, grommela Derek avec la mine des mauvais jours en tripotant nerveusement sa minerve. Ça me fait chier, j'en ai même pas besoin. Je vais très bien. Ces médecins sont des cons. Peter est un con. Si je dois me faire conduire au lycée par lui une seule fois encore, je fais un massacre.

-Moi si je croise les deux abrutis je leur fous mon poing dans la gueule.

-Garde tes poings pour Peter. Il les mérite encore plus qu'eux.

Le couple exhibant son humeur massacrante s'engagea dans le couloir principal. Les regards meurtriers qu'ils distribuaient sans réserve terrorisaient la plupart des élèves qui évitaient avec soin de se trouver sur leur route.

Mieux valait ne pas les chercher aujourd'hui.

Ils étaient dans un mauvais jour. Un très mauvais jour.

Hélas, un garçon de première année n'y avait pas pris garde et, perdu dans la contemplation de son emploi du temps, il bouscula malencontreusement Derek.

Stiles, qui n'attendait qu'une occasion de laisser parler ses pulsions trop longtemps contenues, réagit au quart de tour.

-Nan mais, tu peux faire un peu gaffe toi? T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou t'es juste trop con pour réussir à marcher normalement? Cracha-t-il en attrapant le bras du jeune type.

Ce dernier resta bouche bée un instant, semblant complètement perdu face à ce visage grimaçant de colère.

-Tu t'excuses maintenant ou je dois t'y obliger ? S'irrita l'hyperactif en s'approchant du garçon.

Il savait qu'il devait lui faire peur. La crispation de ses traits, il la ressentait jusque dans ses épaules. Mais il fallait que quelqu'un paye. Même un petit peu. Même si le type n'y était pour rien.

-Eh bah... Euh... Euh... Je... Bah...

-Euh euh euh, nan mais tu sais pas parler ou quoi ?

Le garçon recula, l'œil effaré gardant ses mains bien en évidence, dans un net souci d'apaisement. Il lança un regard suppliant à Derek pour qu'il fasse reculer son chien de garde mais celui-ci le fixait avec les mêmes yeux assassins.

-Tu fais ce qu'il te dit ? Grogna-t-il en montrant les dents.

-Pa-par-pardon ! Bredouilla l'élève.

-Bien, conclut Stiles en attrapant Derek par le coude, l'obligeant à reprendre leur route comme si de rien n'était.

-Ça fait du bien. T'as vu comme il a flippé? J'ai eu peur un instant qu'il se pisse dessus. Reprit-il après avoir parcouru quelques mètres.

Le petit sourire de Derek devint vite communicatif et les deux garçons s'observèrent un instant, avant que Stiles ne prenne l'initiative d'un baiser passionné qu'il dût rompre rapidement de peur d'aggraver la blessure de Derek.

-Rien de mieux contre la mauvaise humeur, hum?

Derek hocha la tête, laissant sa main s'échouer sur la hanche de Stiles pour le rapprocher de lui et coller sa bouche contre sa tempe, riant doucement.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais ça ne colle pas vraiment avec ton rôle de membre du conseil. T'es censé protéger les p'tits nouveaux, pas les martyriser.

-Au contraire, je suis à fond dans la mission. Je leur inculque le respect et la politesse dus aux anciens, nuance.

-Mais oui, mais oui.

Stiles lâcha une seconde son amant des yeux et croisa furtivement le regard lointain d'Erica et d'Isaac. Il fit un petit mouvement de menton pour les désigner à Derek qui les observa un instant avant de s'en désintéresser.

-Ignore-les.

-Ils avaient l'air de s'inquiéter, remarqua Stiles.

-Grand bien leur fasse, rétorqua Derek. Personnellement je m'en fous. S'ils sont inquiets et qu'ils veulent me parler, je leur interdis pas de se bouger pour venir me voir. En attendant, je préfère m'occuper de mes... soucis personnels.

Stiles suivit son regard qui venait de s'arrêter sur ses deux agresseurs. Aiden lança un sourire goguenard à Derek alors que son frère se contentait d'afficher un air blasé.

-Ouh... Je vais me les faire, s'emporta Stiles, à deux doigts de démarrer mais bien vite arrêté par le bras de son copain.

-Stop. Laisse-les. Évite les ennuis. Ils ne méritent même pas ton attention.

-Mouais... N'empêche qu'ils mériteraient quand même de se prendre une putain de bonne raclée. Un peu comme Keith d'ailleurs. En fait, c'est bizarre qu'ils ne traînent pas ensemble ces trois-là. Trois gros cons...

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Keith est bien trop intelligent pour eux.

Stiles haussa un sourcil, perplexe face à ce compliment détourné, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'intéresser à cette remarque étrange que la sonnerie signalant le début des cours retentissait à travers l'établissement.

-Faut que j'te laisse, conclut Stiles en jetant rapidement son sac sur son dos. On se retrouve à midi? Ne t'ennuie pas trop pendant ces trois heures. Et pense à moi qui vais me retrouver seul en sport pendant deux heures avec des cons.

Derek sourit, moqueur.

-Bonne chance.

-T'as pas l'air compatissant du tout avec ton fichu sourire!

-J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais, plaisanta Derek souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ça faisait sacrément plaisir de le voir se marrer comme ça. Si, pour le voir ainsi, il fallait que Stiles danse un tango même avec Keith, il était partant.

Bon peut-être pas jusque-là...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Seul à une table de la bibliothèque, Stiles se concentrait comme il pouvait sur ses devoirs, sans parvenir à s'empêcher de surveiller l'horloge murale. Dès qu'il la lâchait des yeux, elle ralentissait, la chienne. Le cours de Derek aurait dû être fini depuis longtemps. Il vérifia sa montre. Bah non, encore un quart d'heure. Maintenant, il en était sûr... Sa montre et la pendule s'étaient liguées contre lui. Il soupira et se replongea dans son étude de texte littéraire.

-Mais quelle plaie cette prof, marmonna-t-il en griffonnant à la va-vite une réponse sur sa feuille de littérature.

Son ventre émit une plainte et Stiles camoufla le bruit en frottant son estomac affamé.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim, se plaignit-il une nouvelle fois en laissant son visage s'abattre contre ses classeurs.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, déjà exténué alors que la journée n'était même pas terminée. Dans quel état finirait-il après la soirée « _pressing_ »? Il croisa les bras sous son menton, prenant un peu de répit, le regard dans le vague. Répit de quelques minutes, mais indispensable après ces trois jours bien agités.

Le grincement d'une chaise tirée sur le sol près de lui le sortit de son début de somnolence et il rouvrit à demi les yeux, tournant mollement la tête, pour tomber dans un regard gris désormais familier.

-Je peux m'asseoir? Demanda Peter.

Stiles lança un regard alentour. La salle était déserte. Quel choix avait-il ? Il dirigea son expression résignée vers son professeur de maths.

-Faites comme ça vous chante, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il reprit son travail là où il l'avait laissé, s'appliquant à ignorer l'homme, assis en face de lui, qui l'observait en silence. Cette situation le rendait nerveux. Ce regard inquisiteur posé sur lui l'angoissait et il appréhendait le moment où la première parole serait échangée.

Que lui voulait-il exactement? Lui parler de la nuit dernière au pressing? Discuter de Derek?

-Stiles, j'aimerais avoir une petite discussion avec toi. Tu voudrais bien m'accorder ton attention?

L'adolescent releva la tête de mauvaise grâce, le faisant bien ressentir à travers une moue qui -l'espérait-il- reflétait toute sa désapprobation devant cette proposition qui n'en était pas une. Vrai. C'était pas comme si Peter lui avait sincèrement posé la question, non ?

-D'abord Stiles, je veux que tu comprennes que je ne viens ni en tant que professeur ni même en tant qu'oncle de Derek. En fait, je viens te voir ici en tant que personne qui l'aime et qui s'inquiète pour lui.

-Excusez-moi mais, d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est vous l'origine du problème, rétorqua Stiles, se sentant soudain libre de parler honnêtement.

-Pas exactement. C'est juste que... Je n'ai pas le même avis que lui concernant la façon de surmonter les obstacles qu'il rencontre.

-Vous devriez lui faire plus confiance. Il est majeur, non ? Vous croyez pas qu'il a l'âge de savoir ce qui est bon pour lui ?

-Justement non. Tous les choix qu'il fait sont loin d'être les meilleurs, que ce soit pour lui ou pour son entourage.

-Vous, y compris, j'imagine ?

-Oui.

-Hmm... C'est pas plutôt ça qui vous emmerde alors? Que, par ses propres choix, il dérange votre tranquillité?

Peter fronça les sourcils, prenant un air légèrement méprisant qui ne plut pas du tout à Stiles.

-Derek ne fait que des choix égoïstes qui retombent fatalement sur lui-même, mais aussi sur tout le monde. Tu en as déjà fait les frais plusieurs fois d'ailleurs.

-Ah bon ? Vous pouvez préciser ?

L'adulte garda le silence, semblant sonder Stiles avec plus d'intensité encore. L'hyperactif ne baissa pas les yeux, déterminé à obtenir enfin une explication.

-Stiles, Derek n'est pas celui que tu crois.

-Vous n'étiez pas censé être venu ici en tant que personne qui aime Derek et s'inquiète pour lui ? Fit remarquer Stiles en s'adossant à sa chaise. Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression que vous essayez de le faire baisser dans mon estime. Je parie que si Derek est tellement en colère contre vous, c'est en partie parce que vous avez fait exactement la même chose avec lui. Vous avez sans doute tenté de lui démontrer que je n'étais pas digne de l'attention qu'il me portait. Et ça l'a rendu cinglé.

Peter parut étonné une seconde avant de se reprendre. Mais cette seconde suffit à Stiles pour comprendre qu'il avait visé juste.

-Alors comme ça, c'est vrai ! Vous voudriez qu'on se sépare. Mais pourquoi, maintenant, tout à coup? L'année dernière vous ne sembliez pas opposé à notre relation. Vous paraissiez même bienveillant à ce sujet. Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ?

-Certaines choses, dont je ne peux pas discuter avec toi, ont pris des proportions beaucoup trop importantes pour que nous puissions accepter le moindre caprice de Derek.

-Caprice ? Parce que pour vous, ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi, c'est un caprice ?

-Exactement. Derek s'est laissé emporter. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Il a confondu attirance physique et sentiments. Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. S'il a continué, ce ne peut-être que par habitude. Quand il s'en rendra compte, vous souffrirez tous les deux. Ne veux-tu pas vous épargner ça ?

Les poings serrés contre ses genoux et les mâchoires soudées par la fureur diffuse qui l'envahissait progressivement, Stiles ne répondit pas. Valait mieux pas. Il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose qui aurait risqué d'envenimer la situation. Quoique. Était-il objectivement possible que ce soit pire ? L'oncle de son petit copain méprisait les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et s'acharnait à les séparer, tentant de les manipuler et de les monter l'un contre l'autre. Derek avait raison, Peter n'était qu'un connard égocentrique. D'ailleurs, quel était son putain d'intérêt dans cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre que Derek soit amoureux de Stiles ? En quoi cela lui portait-il préjudice au point qu'il veuille les séparer ?

Quant aux arguments...utiliser le thème éculé de la passade d'adolescents...merde fallait l'oser celle-là. Une passade. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, pendant un an ! En terme de passade, on faisait plus court...

Sans compter qu'il était pas à une tartufferie près l'oncle Peter. Avoir le culot de prétendre s'intéresser au bien-être de son neveu alors qu'il venait demander à Stiles de mettre un terme à une relation qui les rendait heureux tous les deux. Une relation dont Derek avait tellement besoin qu'il envisageait de fuir avec Stiles pour la préserver !

Subitement, le profond malaise de son amant prit tout son sens devant les manigances de son oncle. Mais quel salaud d'hypocrite ce mec !

-Et Laura est au courant de ce que vous essayez de faire ? Questionna Stiles.

Cette vague tentative de pression lui parut assez pathétique. Mais il aurait été con de ne pas tenter d'exploiter un éventuel désaccord familial.

-Non vraiment, Stiles, tu me déçois. Je te croyais plus subtil. Ouh, que j'ai peur ! Siffla Peter, cynique. Tu vas aller dire à Laura que je veux vous séparer ? Oh ! Non, ne fais pas ça, elle risquerait de me punir. J'en tremble... Stiles, soyons sérieux. Bien sûr que Laura est au courant. Elle approuve, bien entendu. Même si c'est à contrecœur. Elle aime son frère figure-toi et préférerait le voir malheureux quelques temps après votre séparation, plutôt que d'assister à ce qui pourrait se passer si la situation actuelle perdurait.

-Franchement là, j'en ai ma claque de ces allusions permanentes à des mystères qu'on entretient soigneusement tout en les exploitant un maximum pour me prendre la tête ! S'emporta Stiles en se levant, frappant ses paumes contre la table. D'où viennent les problèmes de Derek ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas m'en parler ? Et en quoi notre séparation pourrait-elle les arranger ?

Peter ne cilla pas devant l'éclat de l'adolescent et se contenta de l'observer avec curiosité.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Ou alors…

Il hésita, les yeux dans le vide.

-Ou alors il ne  _peut_  pas m'en parler.

Il tourna un œil interrogatif vers Peter qui soupira longuement.

-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es fourré en t'engageant dans cette relation avec lui. Tu le regretteras bientôt. Ça, je peux te l'assurer.

Peter parut méditer sur les implications de sa remarque avant de reprendre la parole, le regard fixe.

-Oui, tu le regretteras bientôt. Et dis-toi bien que ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui aura été mon seul et unique avertissement. Dorénavant, je vous ficherai la paix.

Merde. Il abandonnait bien vite tout à coup. Que venait-il de comprendre ? Que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister ?...Ou alors il venait juste de prendre conscience de quelque chose qui rendait sa démarche vaine...

Comment savoir ?

-Tu sais, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, je t'aime bien Stiles, confia Peter qui paraissait sincère. Tu es intelligent, déterminé et drôle. Des qualités que j'apprécie tout particulièrement chez les êtres humains. Cette démarche, je ne la fais pas contre toi. Et je ne souhaite pas que tu me détestes ou que ma famille te paraisse cruelle et malveillante. Sans compter que Laura aussi t'apprécie réellement. C'est uniquement ton rôle dans notre vie que nous ne pouvons accepter.

-Et c'est censé me rassurer, ça ?

-C'est juste censé te faire comprendre que nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Loin de moi cette idée d'ailleurs ! Si n'importe qui d'autre avait été à ta place, j'aurais réagi de la même manière, il n'y a rien de personnel là-dedans.

-Et si j'avais été une fille? Ça aurait changé quelque chose?

Peter parut presque choqué par la question.

-Absolument pas. C'est très mal me connaître que de poser une telle question. Ce critère n'entre certainement pas en ligne de compte dans toute cette affaire.

Cette réponse ne soulagea guère Stiles. Surtout qu'il n'était pas davantage avancé sur les raisons qui avaient modifié l'attitude de la famille Hale envers sa relation avec Derek.

-Ne te torture pas trop l'esprit avec ces histoires. Je pense que tu as suffisamment de soucis en ce moment, commenta Peter avec un regard entendu.

Stiles ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais quand il saisit la mention de son job au pressing, il se ferma.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrangerai ça.

Il fit la moue, embarrassé et inquiet que Peter puisse deviner que les Stilinski étaient endettés jusqu'au cou.

-Je préférerais que vous ne vous en occupiez pas.

Il manquerait plus qu'il soit redevable à Peter... Quel beau moyen de pression il lui donnerait sur lui-même ! Il en frémit d'horreur.

-Et aussi, j'aimerais bien que vous n'en parliez pas à Derek s'il vous plaît.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je n'ai pas très envie qu'il sache et qu'il s'inquiète.

Peter le sonda un instant avant de hocher la tête.

-Très bien. Je ne lui dirai rien. Mais j'aimerais quelque chose en échange.

-Oui ? Marmonna Stiles un peu suspicieux.

-Viens déjeuner à la maison demain midi.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil.

-Euh… Vous vous rendez compte que cette invitation est un tantinet paradoxale. À quelle logique répond-elle ? Vous me demandez de quitter Derek, et ensuite vous m'invitez à manger chez vous.

-Eh bien en fait, Laura et moi, nous sentons que Derek est à un cheveu de la rupture. Nous craignons qu'il ne s'enfuie. Nous voudrions donc tenter de calmer le jeu au niveau de notre famille. Tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en main, mais crois-moi nous sommes autant victimes que Derek dans ces événements et nous ne maîtrisons pas grand-chose non plus. Alors, même si Derek nous en veut terriblement d'œuvrer pour votre séparation, nous restons sa seule famille. Nous aimerions qu'il garde cela en tête afin que, quoiqu'il arrive, il sache qu'il pourra toujours compter sur nous. Et si tu viens déjeuner demain, ta présence nous aidera peut-être à trouver un terrain d'entente. J'espère que ça nous donnera une occasion de renouer le dialogue.

Cette longue tirade, Stiles l'avait écoutée sans trop y croire. Le côté «  _famille unie face à l'adversité_  » c'était pas précisément l'image que les Hale donnaient depuis les quinze derniers jours. Depuis son retour de vacances en fait. Il avait dû se passer des trucs graves pendant l'été.

Quoi qu'il en soit son mec était très mal en point, pouvait-il alors décemment refuser cette proposition, même si le type qui la faisait lui semblait plus dangereux qu'un serpent à sonnettes ? Par ailleurs, on pouvait pas nier que son amant soit un écorché vif difficile à gérer. Et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Stiles repensa aux parents et à la petite sœur de Derek... à sa petite amie violoncelliste. Tous ces deuils...

Impossible de refuser l'invitation. C'était une ouverture, une porte entrebâillée. Enfin il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

-Je viendrai vers midi et demi.

-Très bien, alors c'est réglé. Pourras-tu le lui annoncer quand tu le verras ?

-Ouais.

-Par contre, le reste de cette conversation restera entre nous deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles réfléchit une seconde. S'il en parlait à Derek, ça ne pourrait que le blesser davantage. Mieux valait s'en tenir au plan '' _réconcilier la famille Hale_ ''.

-Oui.

-Parfait. Je vois que nous nous comprenons.

Ça, par contre, Stiles n'en était pas si sûr.


	82. Je déteste les foulards groseille

-Tu dis que Peter t'a invité à déjeuner demain? Vraiment?

-Bah ouais. Je suis ton fiancé faut pas l'oublier, plaisanta Stiles en cherchant une table où ils pourraient être peinards en tête à tête. Sinon... pourquoi t'es pas de service «  _cantine_ » aujourd'hui ?

Derek le gratifia de son célèbre regard sombre...hélas...une minerve ça vous cassait définitivement vos tentatives d'intimidation. Le côté «  _comique attendrissant_  » prenait clairement le dessus et Stiles retint un sourire.

-Tu te fous de moi, là ? Je ne peux pas servir avec cette saloperie autour du cou ! Et, au cas où j'aurais oublié que j'ai une vie de merde, à la place de cette corvée, je suis collé ce soir, de dix-sept heures à vingt heures.

-Ouah, pas cool, le plaignit sincèrement Stiles en grimaçant.

Il fonça vers une de leurs tables de prédilection. Près d'une fenêtre et un peu éloignée des autres.

-C'est chiant les colles le vendredi soir.

-Et encore… C'est pas le pire…, soupira Derek en s'asseyant face à lui. Comme un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, je suis privé de sortie le soir et le week-end jusqu'à une date indéterminée. Mon cher oncle ne m'a pas loupé.

-Aïe... ça craint un maximum ça. Mais euh... t'es majeur, t'as le droit de sortir si tu veux, non ? Répondit-il en se jetant sur le contenu de son assiette qu'il engloutit à une vitesse digne du livre des records.

Il mourait de faim. Enfin, un peu moins maintenant.

Il releva la tête, son mec regardait dehors d'un œil éteint et il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour reposer sa question, mais Derek le devança.

-Oui, je suis majeur. Mais si je ne respecte pas ses consignes je ne pourrai plus revenir. Il m'interdira tout retour au manoir.

-Ah… euh... il peut faire un truc pareil ? S'étonna Stiles l'air ébahi.

Il trouvait ça absolument ahurissant. Mais dans quel monde de dingues vivait la famille Hale ? Quel type de menace pouvait bien pousser un jeune type, majeur, riche et globalement en pleine santé -exceptée cette blessure au cou qui ne semblait pas le faire souffrir tant que ça d'ailleurs- à tolérer un tel «  _chantage_  » ?

La crise de larmes de Derek vint télescoper les allusions de l'oncle Peter sur la situation « _extrêmement dangereuse_  » dans laquelle se trouvait son petit copain. L'idée d'une organisation secrète quelconque avec contrôle de territoires, mariages arrangés dès la naissance... bref des pratiques d'un autre âge, parasita un instant la pensée de Stiles. Malheureusement, il manquait toujours autant d'informations et devait se résoudre à échafauder des hypothèses farfelues avec les miettes qu'on lui laissait grignoter. Sans compter que ces miettes étaient peut-être de la pure manipulation. Putain, ce que ça pouvait être frustrant !

Pauvre Derek. C'était injuste ce qu'il vivait.

Stiles compatissait mais...

En même temps...

Il devait bien avouer que ça l'arrangeait pas mal cette situation. De cette façon, il pouvait aller travailler chaque soir sans culpabiliser de laisser Derek seul et surtout, sans que ce dernier ne vienne mettre son joli nez dans son organisation personnelle.

-J'en ai marre. J'ai envie de baiser.

Cette remarque -ô combien subtile- de son amant, le sortit de ses pensées. Hmm, quel romantisme. Il lui sortait ça, pile entre la poire et le fromage. Sans préavis. Bah... c'était vrai qu'ils avaient pas pu laisser libre cours à leurs pulsions charnelles depuis... oh... depuis au moins cinq jours. Et cinq jours, à dix-huit balais, c'était déjà très long pour les couples lambdas. Mais lorsque l'un des protagonistes était une bombe, gonflée d'hormones, capable de vous faire grimper au rideau trois ou quatre fois de suite... eh bien, les cinq jours vous avaient un petit parfum d'éternité dont Stiles se serait bien passé. Mais pas la peine de dramatiser, mieux valait se la jouer résigné et détendre un peu l'atmosphère. L'innocence offensée devrait faire l'affaire.

-Merci, se vexa-t-il en fixant Derek d'un air faussement indigné. C'est tellement poétique comme déclaration d'amour. Moi qui croyais que c'était mon esprit qui te fascinait, ainsi que la profondeur de ma conversation. Je suis terriblement attristé et mon petit cœur saigne abondamment.

-Ouais, ouais. Ose me dire que ça te manque pas. Grommela Derek en portant un regard féroce sur ses frites -qui ne lui avaient pourtant rien fait- avant de les embrocher sauvagement à grands coups de fourchette.

Stiles préféra ne pas répondre.

Bien sûr que ça lui manquait. C'était rien de le dire, surtout quand le mec abordait le sujet et que ce faisant, il arrivait à faire naître, rien que par sa présence animale, une douce chaleur dans le creux de ses reins... Rien qu'en bouffant des frites, le salaud.

Par contre les deux soirs précédents, quand Stiles était rentré du pressing, il était tellement crevé qu'il avait même pas eu la force de penser à la rigolade. Il s'était affalé comme une masse sur son plumard pour émerger zombie au petit matin après avoir foutu une grande baffe à son réveil trop entreprenant. Le manque de sommeil associé au stress -pour son père et pour Derek- semblait avoir étouffé partiellement sa libido. Ça faisait donc cinq jours qu'il était chaste. Totalement chaste. Même pas une petite rencontre avec la veuve poignet.

Pensif, il attaqua tranquillement son premier dessert. Puis son second. Oui... il avait sa technique pour récupérer des desserts bonus. Ensuite, il passa à l'entrée et termina par le fromage. Qui avait dit qu'il fallait manger le contenu de son plateau dans l'ordre ? Après tout, garder le contrôle sur la séquence d'ingurgitation des éléments de son déjeuner, n'était-ce pas un bon début pour contrôler aussi le mo...

Le silence anormalement long, coupa court au flux désordonné de ses élucubrations mentales. Surpris par le mutisme de Derek, il leva le nez. Pas qu'il parlait beaucoup d'habitude, mais tout de même, il était plus bavard que ça durant les repas.

-Cha va ?

Ce regard concentré, fixé sur lui, l'intriguait. Alors, il interrogea Derek silencieusement, en roulant des yeux fous, message que son interlocuteur devrait pouvoir déchiffrer aisément vu que c'était lui qui en détenait le copyright.

-Non, rien, conclut Derek en secouant la tête.

-Si. Il y a quelque chose ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Pour rien j'te dis, répondit l'aîné en reprenant son repas.

-Arrête, t'as l'air soucieux, encore plus que d'habitude. Insista Stiles.

Derek poussa un long soupir.

-Je me demandais de quoi tu avais pu parler avec Peter.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres et déglutit.

-Bah... il voulait juste m'inviter à déjeuner, mentit-il en sentant ses mains devenir moites. C'est tout.

Il savait que Derek ne l'avait pas cru mais ne tenta pas de se rattraper.

-Okay, j'ai compris. Souffla longuement son copain en baissant la tête vers son assiette. Tu n'as pas oublié la promesse que tu m'as faite dans la salle de musique, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles resta muet un instant.

-Bien sûr que non. Je ne l'ai pas oubliée. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le rassura-t-il en lui prenant la main avec un petit sourire. Comment voudrais-tu que je l'oublie ?

Derek parut soulagé et soupira silencieusement avant de terminer son déjeuner. Stiles l'admira un long moment sans rien dire. Franchement, ce mec était parfait. Parfait pour lui en tout cas. En dehors de sa plastique irréprochable -suffisait de voir les yeux des nanas et de certains mecs quand il passait près d'eux- sa personnalité fascinait l'hyperactif. Mystérieux, protecteur, tendre, brutal, fort, vulnérable, imprévisible. Il avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer une seconde en sa compagnie. Jamais, il accepterait de se séparer de lui. Sauf... peut-être... si la vie de Derek dépendait de cette séparation ?

Il en frémit d'horreur. À force de se prendre la tête sur des problèmes insolubles voilà qu'il envisageait le pire. Sérieusement, il aurait bien besoin de lire l'avenir.

Cette dernière divagation le fit émerger de sa torpeur. Parce que justement, c'était l'heure de son rituel quotidien et celui-ci allait exactement dans ce sens. Il partit donc en exploration au fond de son sac.

-Tu as déjà des résultats probants pour tes statistiques? Interrogea Derek en le voyant manger son biscuit de la chance.

-Mouais. En quelque sorte.

Stiles déroula le papier et fit la moue.  _Souviens-toi toujours que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses._

-Okay...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-...Punaise, j'ai pas envie d'aller en cours de litté, grommela Stiles en refermant son casier brutalement. Cette prof me casse les couilles.

Derek haussa un sourcil, étonné par cette violence soudaine.

-Pourquoi tu as une dent contre elle, comme ça, tout à coup? C'est moi d'habitude qui me plains des profs!

Seulement, Derek ignorait que la cause de cet accès de colère n'était absolument pas le cours de littérature. Mais bien plutôt la silhouette parfaite de Jennifer au bout du couloir. Et la silhouette en question se dirigeait droit sur eux.

C'était pas normal. Elle les accostait bien trop souvent au goût de Stiles. Presque tous les jours, elle venait discuter de choses prétendument banales avec Derek, ou se débrouillait pour l'emmener à l'écart sous des prétextes, tous moins convaincants les uns que les autres.

Évidemment, Stiles n'était jamais convié à ces fréquents conciliabules. On lui faisait carrément comprendre qu'il y était indésirable.

Et chaque fois Derek obtempérait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Et chaque fois ça rendait Jennifer visiblement ravie.

Et chaque fois ça rendait Stiles complètement cinglé.

-Salut Der' !

La fille lança un regard brillant à Derek alors qu'elle arrivait en face de lui. C'était quoi ça ? De l'excitation ? Stiles de son côté se mordit la langue pour se retenir d'être franchement désagréable et il jeta un regard incertain à Derek pour connaître la suite des festivités.

-Salut Jennifer, répondit celui-ci d'un ton neutre avant d'observer un bref instant son petit-ami comme s'il était de trop.

Et voilà ça recommençait !

-Je te rejoins tout de suite, rajouta  _son_  mec.

Stiles soupira discrètement et hocha la tête sans rien dire avant de continuer son chemin, les poings crispés dans ses poches et l'estomac en vrac. Y avait pas mieux que cette gonzesse pour vous coller des brûlures.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais alors, vraiment pas.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Amuse-toi bien ce soir avec Harris, le taquina Stiles, adossé contre sa Jeep.

-Je suis même pas avec lui, grogna Derek. Ils m'ont foutu trois heures avec la mère Argent.

-Oouch, ça fait mal ça ! C'est quand même pas Peter qui a demandé ça, si? S'enquit l'hyperactif, redoutant la réponse.

-Non, il n'aurait jamais été jusque-là. C'est juste qu'Harris n'assure aucun cours ce vendredi. Du coup je me tape l'autre psycho…

-Mon pauvre loulou…

Derek grogna contre le sourire attendri de Stiles. Ce dernier ne put résister plus longtemps à son air de chien battu et attrapa sa taille à deux mains avant de l'attirer contre lui, s'emprisonnant définitivement entre son corps chaud et la Jeep.

-Je t'appellerai ce soir pour te consoler si tu veux, souffla Stiles avant d'échanger un baiser rapide.

-Si Laura me laisse mon portable ! Merde, j'ai hâte d'être demain midi. Parce que je pourrai même pas te voir ce soir. Putain... ça me gonfle. Tout ce temps qu'on me vole. Qu'on  _nous_  vole.

Il gémit presque ces derniers mots en soupirant dans le cou de Stiles.

-Tu crois que je pourrai rester dormir?

-Non, je ne pense pas, murmura Derek en se pressant un peu plus contre lui. J'ai beaucoup trop de contraintes maintenant.

Stiles fit une moue déçue.

-Là, si ça continue je vais rapidement être frustré. Ouahhh...ça fait déjà cinq jours, si on peut pas rester ensemble demain soir et que la semaine prochaine on peut pas se voir en tête à tête... merde... je vais exploser pas longtemps après toi. Se plaignit Stiles.

-T'as vu, je suis pas le seul, se moqua gentiment Derek en caressant langoureusement ses hanches à travers son jean, passant les pouces sous le sweat shirt. Oh putain Stiles, j'ai trop envie. On devrait se lâcher, là, maintenant, contre ta Jeep.

Stiles fixa son petit ami d'un œil incrédule. Le bougre était-il sérieux ? Pas impossible, s'il en croyait son langage corporel...œil incertain, regard lourd, mains chaudes et indiscrètes, souffle légèrement haché...ce petit cocktail de luxure était délicieusement agrémenté par ce truc dur là, qui appuyait sensuellement contre son aine et qui n'était sans doute pas un rouleau de billets d'un dollar...

-Euh… Hmmm... c'est pas que ça me démange pas, tu me chauffes sacrément mec. Mais...en public, là sur le parking du bahut... je suis pas totalement convaincu, sourit Stiles. Si tu pouvais garder tes pulsions exhibitionnistes pour toi et éviter de me contaminer !

-Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi ça te plairait, provoqua Derek d'une voix définitivement lubrique.

-Au sens propre ou figuré? Rétorqua Stiles, taquin.

Derek entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, semblant balancer un instant entre la surprise et la concupiscence, puis il inspira profondément donnant un coup de bassin contre celui de Stiles qui, dans un souffle, lâcha un gémissement.

-Putain... je vais jamais tenir jusqu'à demain. T'en dis quoi si je viens emménager chez toi dès ce soir?

Apparemment le cerveau de Derek venait d'élire domicile dans une certaine partie de son anatomie peu équipée pour les raisonnements complexes.

-Certainement p-

-Hey les mecs! S'écria une voix stridente depuis l'autre bout du parking.

Le couple se tourna vers Scott qui accourait vers eux. À son arrivée, il s'appuya contre la Jeep arborant un air faussement agacé.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'on faisait des cachotteries... Il paraît qu'on prévoit des sorties et on m'y invite pas ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Euh... De quoi tu parles?

-Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle avait appris par ton père que vous alliez à la plage ce dimanche. Oh, Stiles je voudrais tellement venir avec vous!

-Hey, t'as pas l'impression de t'incruster un peu là? Grogna Derek. On veut pas de toi.

-Franchement Hale, c'est pas la peine d'essayer de me faire peur aujourd'hui. Avec ta tronche de clébard qui sort de chez le véto, ça n'a aucun effet.

Stiles retint du mieux qu'il put son fou rire, devant l'air bougon et vexé de son amant qui fusillait Scott du regard.

-Et ça te fait rire toi? Réagit Derek en tournant les yeux vers Stiles.

Ce dernier ne put se contenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire au nez de son petit-ami.

-Ouais carrément! Il a trop raison en plus.

Scott s'esclaffa à son tour et donna une tape amicale contre l'épaule de Derek.

-Bon, c'est d'accord alors. Rendez-vous dimanche matin. Tu viendras nous chercher ma mère et moi?

-Parce que tu comptes aussi nous imposer ta vieille ? Soupira Derek mécontent.

-Un peu de respect Hale, demanda Scott avant de l'ignorer pour s'intéresser à Stiles. Tu pourrais aussi emmener ton père, non? Ça pourrait être cool.

Stiles réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Sûr. Je lui proposerai ce soir.

-Stiles... Prévint Derek. Tu sers pas vraiment nos intérêts là. Tu veux pas qu'on passe une annonce dans la «  _Tribune de Beacon Hills_ », aussi ? On pourrait peut-être également louer un bus pour inviter tous nos fans, ainsi que les journalistes? Notre petite sortie intime serait parfaite comme ça !

-Bon... stop les mecs. Intervint Stiles. Avec vous deux, j'ai pas encore pu en placer une. Scott, quand j'ai proposé ça à Derek y a quelques jours on pensait pouvoir y aller tous les deux. Et fais-moi confiance que si c'était le cas, on irait tous les deux...tous seuls. Hélas, c'est absolument plus à l'ordre du jour. Parce que son oncle pose des problèmes.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour observer son amant et s'adresser à lui directement.

-Derek, réfléchis un peu. Dans ta situation actuelle, je te rappelle que tu peux même pas y aller à cette sortie. Par contre, si on propose à Peter ou Laura de nous accompagner, il n'y aura certainement plus d'obstacle à ta venue.

-Eh ben, il avait pas pensé à tout ça ? Il est pas futé ton copain ou alors c'est le coup qu'il a pris sur la tête ? plaisanta Scott avant de partir prudemment à reculons. Tiens-moi au courant Stiles. Bon...les gars, je vous laisse. J'ai rendez-vous avec Allison.

-Je m'en fous. Rétorqua Derek.

-Okay bro, promis, je te textote dès qu'on a l'info. Et bonne chance! Souhaita Stiles gaiement. Surtout n'oublie pas de sortir couvert hein?

Scott s'en alla en trottinant, sans oublier d'afficher une atroce grimace, avant de les quitter définitivement.

-Tu demanderas ce soir à Peter ce qu'il pense de cette sortie?

-Ouais... J'espère qu'il acceptera, soupira Derek.

-Bien sûr qu'il acceptera. Faut être optimiste dans la vie!

-Je le suis plus que tu ne le penses, répondit son amant en souriant doucement. Beaucoup plus...

L'arrivée en fanfare de Scott avait apparemment eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur la libido déchaînée de Derek. Stiles en profita pour le quitter rapidement avant qu'elle n'envisage de retrouver sa pleine vigueur.

Ils avaient tous les deux des activités, auxquelles il valait mieux se pointer à l'heure.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles prit une gorgée de soda énergisant, son regard rivé sur le bout de la rue.

- _''... On n'aura jamais l'occasion de baiser...''_

L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-On trouvera bien un moment. Et puis imagine un peu... Toi, moi, la plage de sable blanc et la mer à perte de vue. C'est pas romantique tout ça? Dit-il d'un ton volontairement rêveur.

- _''Sauf que si on rajoute tous les squatteurs derrière, ça gâche un peu le délire, tu vois?'_ '

-Roh, fais pas ton grognon. Je suis sûr que ça va être sympa et que ça t'embête pas tant que ça en fait. Et puis, ça nous permettra de nous réconcilier tous un peu.

_-''Toi, tu te mêles de choses qui ne te regardent pas j'ai l'impression...''_

-Mais pas du tout! Se défendit Stiles.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Karen arriver pour mettre fin à sa pause et il grimaça.

-Par contre je vais devoir te laisser lapin. On se voit demain. Bonne nuit!

_-''Lapin?! Non mais-''_

Stiles raccrocha et but le reste de sa canette, prêt à retourner se tuer à la tâche.

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

-Pff quelle journée, gémit Stiles en se traînant lamentablement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il poussa la porte comme il put et s'avança vers son lit avant de s'y laisser tomber, face contre son oreiller. Bien trop fatigué pour se déshabiller. Tant pis.

Il poussa une plainte en se contorsionnant pour attraper son portable dans sa poche. L'heure affichée lui tira un soupir. Une heure et demi du matin... Comment allait-il tenir ce rythme toute l'année, franchement ! Déjà, au bout de quelques soirées de boulot il était complètement mort...

Et c'était sans compter l'annonce qu'il envisageait de poster sur le net pour faire du baby-sitting lors de ses périodes de liberté... Peut-être que ce serait trop.

-C'est pas gagné, marmonna-t-il somnolent, le regard voilé par le sommeil.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Mmh...

Stiles recouvrit sa tête avec la couette, en réaction à ce bruit insupportable qui vrillait ses tympans. Ses pieds grelottants furent rapatriés au chaud et il maudit son portable d'oser le réveiller de cette manière un samedi matin.

La sonnerie infernale lui accorda une pause de trente secondes avant de recommencer à lui casser les oreilles.

-Mmh... Mais euh... Saleté de machine diabolique.

Stiles sortit un bras du cocon protecteur et chercha le téléphone à tâtons sur sa table de nuit. Il le manqua une première fois avant de finalement récupérer le coupable qu'il rentra directement sous la couette avec lui.

-C'est qui le crétin des plaines qui m'appelle à l'aube? Grogna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Il fixa, autant qu'il put, l'écran où il vit s'afficher en grand, l'intitulé de son alarme.

' _Derek x3_ '

-Eh meeeeerde!

Stiles se redressa brusquement avant de sauter d'un bond hors de son lit pour courir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

-Faut pas que je sois en retard bordel!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles couina de surprise lorsqu'il marcha sur son lacet et trébucha avant de s'étaler lamentablement à plat ventre.

La porte d'entrée du manoir Hale s'ouvrit à la volée sur Derek et Laura qui l'observèrent avec inquiétude.

-Ça va?

-Oua-Arg!

-Marshie! S'écria Derek furieux en approchant à grands pas pour faire fuir la chienne qui venait de sauter sur le dos de Stiles.

Laura cacha son rire derrière sa main alors qu'elle les regardait se débattre contre l'animal. Puis elle parut les prendre en pitié et siffla un grand coup, attirant immédiatement l'attention de Marshie qui la rejoignit en gambadant.

Derek releva Stiles sur ses deux jambes, profitant de la situation pour lui voler un baiser langoureux qui s'éternisa, au plus grand bonheur de l'hyperactif.

Un raclement de gorge les rappela à l'ordre et ils brisèrent l'échange pour se tourner vers Laura qui fit demi-tour pour rentrer.

-On allait commander. Vous venez?

Stiles la suivit du regard, troublé par la froideur et la tension qu'il ressentait. Derek capta à nouveau son intérêt en le prenant tendrement par la taille.

-Tout va bien? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal?

-Maintenant j'ai l'habitude de me péter la gueule, soupira Stiles, désabusé par sa propre maladresse. C'est un vrai fléau.

Derek sourit, lui présentant une expression amusée et attendrie qui le fit fondre. Il se laissa entraîner à sa suite vers l'intérieur du manoir. Mais un truc lui semblait bizarre.

-Dis-donc, où est passée ta minerve toi? Tu devrais la mettre, non ?

-Bah, c'était juste une mesure de précaution, j'en ai pas besoin en fait, le rassura Derek.

-Pff... j'en crois pas un mot. En réalité, c'est juste que la remarque de Scott t'a vexé, hein? Le taquina Stiles.

-Hmpf...

-Je le savais! N'empêche, c'est pas raisonnable.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Reprends-en un peu, proposa Laura en se préparant à servir une troisième assiette à son invité.

-Vous voulez m'engraisser ou quoi? Vous avez prévu de me manger pour noël ? Interrogea Stiles, souriant, alors qu'il tendait encore une fois son assiette.

-Bah...tant que tu acceptes, commenta Derek en haussant les épaules.

-La prochaine fois j'en commanderai davantage, remarqua Peter en dévisageant tour à tour les deux plus jeunes qui, à eux seuls, venaient d'engloutir sept assiettes de dessert. Quand je pense que dernièrement, je me demandais pourquoi je devais soigner tant de caries malgré les campagnes de préventions...

Stiles stoppa sa cuillère à une bonne distance de sa bouche, figé dans son mouvement par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Euh... Vous êtes...  _dentiste_  normalement?

-Oui, affirma Peter en hochant la tête.

-Mais... Comment vous pouvez être prof de maths, alors?

-Eh bien, disons que j'ai... un accord spécial, répondit Peter évasivement. Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, les études pour devenir dentiste nécessitent un bagage mathématique suffisant pour enseigner à ce niveau. D'autant que c'était un domaine que j'appréciais beaucoup quand j'étais étudiant. Mes cours suivent à la lettre le programme en vigueur, ne t'en fais donc pas pour tes examens... À moins que mes cours ne te plaisent pas?

-Oh? Si, si, bien sûr, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que je m'imaginais autre chose... Un truc plus... Je sais pas trop... Plus stylé? Genre avocat renommé, peintre contemporain, acteur Hollywoodien, agent secret style 007, lanceur de couteaux dans un cirque ambulant ou même dresseur d'orques!

Les trois sourcils haussés auxquels il eut droit le stupéfièrent une seconde. Leur ressemblance frappante et leur synchronisation parfaite était bluffante. Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Oui je sais, répondit Derek en grognant alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé.

Stiles vint pour prendre place à côté de lui mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu approcher, Laura s'installa entre eux avec un naturel digne de l'Actor Studio. Pourtant, Stiles en était persuadé. Elle l'avait fait sciemment. Et, vu l'éclat sombre de son regard, Derek le savait aussi.

Depuis la fin du déjeuner, il n'avait pas pu approcher son petit ami à moins d'un mètre sans qu'un des deux Hale ne s'interpose, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et toujours avec une habileté déconcertante qui pourtant ne laissait aucun doute dans l'esprit des deux garçons. On ne voulait pas qu'ils se touchent.

Stiles commençait à souffrir de cette situation. Il voulait bien tenter de réconcilier Derek avec sa sœur et son oncle, même en faisant passer son bien-être immédiat au second plan. Mais si ces derniers persistaient à faire de cette rencontre une épreuve de chaque instant, ça risquait d'être mission impossible !

-Concernant votre stage obligatoire, ton père peut-il faire quelque chose? Questionna soudain Peter en s'asseyant face à eux.

-Oups...

-Tu as oublié de lui demander, soupira Derek. Ça fait déjà cinq jours que tu dois le faire.

Stiles grimaça, ne pouvant lui avouer la vérité sur son planning surchargé sous peine de se trahir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous avez encore largement le temps, reprit Peter dans un élan étonnamment secourable. Et de toute manière on pourra lui en parler demain.

-Ah oui...c'est vrai que vous venez aussi, se rappela Stiles.

-Oui, une sortie tous ensemble à la plage nous fera le plus grand bien, répondit Laura avec un petit sourire. Tu as eu une idée excellente, Stiles.

Ce dernier l'espérait sincèrement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui paraissait sur le point d'exploser dès qu'il posait les yeux sur sa sœur qui les avait séparés.

Décidément, ce n'était pas gagné.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles soupira de soulagement en se levant, précédé de Derek qui marchait d'un pas décidé vers les escaliers.

Après deux heures de discussions insipides, assorties de grandes manœuvres destinées à faire avorter toute tentative de rapprochement physique entre les deux garçons, Peter et Laura avaient enfin semblé à court d'idées pour les retenir au salon. Stiles se demandait toujours quelle avait été la vraie raison de sa présence au manoir. En effet, rien dans le comportement des deux aînés des Hale, ne lui avait semblé capable d'apaiser la colère de Derek. Bien au contraire.

Alors pourquoi cette mascarade ? Aux yeux de Peter, feindre de s'intéresser à leur scolarité, à leurs centres d'intérêts, suffisait-il pour faire avaler la pilule du régime de surveillance intense dont son neveu était victime? Suffisait-il qu'il accorde «  _royalement_ » une sortie à la plage, une fois de plus sous son chaperonnage, pour convaincre Derek que son oncle ne voulait que son bien ?

Son amant ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et attira Stiles à l'intérieur avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres avec un tel empressement que ce dernier y lut du désespoir et en eut le cœur serré.

-Enfin seuls, chuchota Derek avec un sourire un peu triste. J'ai bien cru qu'on allait se les taper toute l'après-midi.

Stiles n'avait pas vraiment envie de plaider la défense de l'oncle et de la sœur. Au diable cette mission foireuse. D'accord, il ne mettrait pas d'huile sur le feu, mais leur cause n'était pas la sienne. Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas toutes les cartes en main.

-Ils nous ont laissés monter, mais je suis sûr qu'ils nous surveillent, soupira Derek en s'asseyant au bord de son lit, les coudes sur les genoux. Tu peux pas savoir comme j'en ai marre. À croire qu'ils n'ont jamais été amoureux. Conclut-il en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Il semblait accablé par l'obstination de sa famille. Stiles le comprenait parfaitement et pourtant ne savait que dire ou que faire. Alors, il s'approcha et marcha à quatre pattes sur le lit avant de s'y allonger en travers, la tête près des hanches de Derek.

-C'est pas toi qui voulais satisfaire tes pulsions et le faire devant témoins? Demanda Stiles malicieusement en s'étirant langoureusement alors que Derek tournait vaguement un œil intéressé vers lui.

L'aîné arqua un sourcil, instantanément suivi d'un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il posait sa main près de la taille de Stiles pour y prendre appui.

-Serait-ce une invitation?

-Peut être bien. Tu peux toujours tenter.

Derek se pencha pour embrasser Stiles, entrouvrant la bouche pour accentuer la douce pression dont ils mouraient d'envie depuis son arrivée. Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement et Stiles attrapa son amant par la nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Il se tortilla contre les draps pour être plus à l'aise et un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'une main chaude frôla à peine sa gorge avant de s'arrêter sur la base de son cou.

-T'aurais pas vu mon foulard groseille?

Stiles mordit violemment la langue de Derek, surpris par l'entrée fracassante de Laura dans la chambre et le blessé recula précipitamment son visage. Il posa sa main contre sa bouche, poussant un grognement, tant de colère que de douleur.

-Désolé! S'excusa Stiles affolé. Putain merde, je suis désolé.

-Tu l'as pas vu alors?

-Non, j'ai pas vu ton putain de foulard! Rugit Derek, furieux. Sors d'ici!

L'expression de Laura s'assombrit et elle plissa les yeux, devenant menaçante.

-Tu ferais mieux de changer de ton, si tu ne veux pas que je te colle une bonne raclée.

Le frère et la sœur s'affrontèrent du regard en silence. Stiles, de son côté, se redressa sur les coudes avant de s'asseoir dans une position plus décente, croisant les jambes.

-Je pense que la récréation est finie, conclut Laura en détournant les yeux pour les poser sur Stiles d'un air froid. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

L'hyperactif baissa le regard, se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, puis se laissa glisser du lit pour se mettre debout.

-Mon temps de parloir est déjà terminé? Cracha Derek, amer et cynique. J'ai au moins la permission de le raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée ou c'est trop demander?

-Ne me provoque pas, je ne te le conseille pas.

Elle croisa les bras et s'adossa au chambranle de la porte.

-Allez-y, dit-elle avec un mouvement de tête. À demain Stiles, passe une bonne fin de journée.

-Toi aussi, souhaita Stiles, soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas décidé pour l'instant d'annuler leur sortie du dimanche.

Il descendit les escaliers, Derek sur ses talons, gardant pourtant une certaine distance, comme s'il redoutait une réaction trop vive venant de l'un de ses deux parents. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Stiles lança un regard vers le salon où se trouvait Peter, lisant le journal avec une concentration un peu trop ostensible.

-Au revoir monsieur Hale.

-Au revoir Stiles, salua l'homme sans même un regard.

Stiles soupira et laissa Derek l'aider à mettre sa veste, se gardant bien de protester comme il le faisait généralement, en déclarant qu'il n'était ni un môme ni un assisté.

-Je suis désolé que tu assistes si souvent à ce genre de scènes en ce moment, souffla Derek une fois sous le porche. Ils me font honte...

Stiles pencha la tête pour croiser le regard baissé de son petit-ami et il lui offrit un sourire un brin forcé pour tenter de le rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave. C'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher d'avoir envie de te voir. Sinon, ta langue, t'as pas trop mal ? Je t'ai gravement mordu !

-Non, te bile pas, ça va déjà mieux. De toute façon, c'est pas de ta faute. C'est cette conne de Laura qui a provoqué ta réaction. Franchement, tous les deux, ils pourraient attendre d'être en privé pour faire ça, murmura sombrement Derek, visiblement très affecté. Tu n'as pas à t'en prendre plein la gueule à cause de moi.

-C'est pas grave je te dis, répéta Stiles en s'approchant pour prendre Derek contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Garde courage. Ça va s'arranger.

Derek lui rendit son étreinte en inspirant profondément, plusieurs fois, comme s'il  _respirait_  du Stiles. C'était sacrément agréable.

-Tu me renifles? Plaisanta ce dernier, soucieux de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Oui.

-Et je sens bon? Surtout, fais gaffe à ta réponse, sinon je me vexe.

Derek émit un son amusé mais ne répondit pas.

-Okay, je me vexe.

-Tu sens tellement bon que j'ai envie de te bouffer.

-Euh... J'espère que tu parles pas au sens propre là.

-Peut-être bien que si.

-Euh... Ça va pas être possible. Désolé.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Karen étant partie leur chercher un repas dans une supérette du quartier, Stiles avait décidé de prendre une petite pause dans son boulot pour souffler un peu. Elle l'avait mobilisé ce samedi après-midi, en raison d'une commande exceptionnelle qui devait être prête le lundi. En échange de la promesse qu'il serait payé un peu plus que le tarif habituel.

Le visage appuyé sur sa main et le dos courbé au-dessus de la table à repasser, l'adolescent laissait ses doigts courir sur le clavier de son portable, leur faisant confiance plus qu'à ses yeux pour mener leur mission à bien. Il relut à la va-vite son annonce de baby-sitting avant de cliquer sur le bouton envoi. Il verrait bien ce que ça donnerait.

-Ça peut pas être si difficile que ça de garder des marmots, si?

De toute façon, avant de savoir si c'était difficile, il fallait d'abord que son annonce aboutisse.

Stiles soupira en voyant sa boîte de réception, vide de tout nouveau message de Derek. Ce dernier lui faisait de la peine. Lui, il avait de la chance avec son père. Le shérif s'en fichait pas mal que tout le monde soit au courant de la relation de son fils avec un mec. Enfin, il n'avait jamais dit le contraire en tout cas.

L'adolescent se redressa brusquement sur ses coudes.

-C'est vrai ça!

En réalité, il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'en pensait son père.

Peut-être vivait-il mal la chose, comme Peter et Laura.

Parce qu'importe la manière dont il tournait l'affaire, il en venait toujours à la même conclusion. Si Peter voulait les séparer pour des problèmes avec des personnes extérieures à la famille, la «  _bonne réputation_  » des Hale était certainement en cause. Même si pour sa part, l'oncle déclarait se foutre royalement de l'orientation sexuelle de son neveu, les Hale étaient connus, influents et fréquentaient la '' _haute_ '', à l'instar des Martin. Alors, le coming-out du petit dernier n'avait pas dû plaire à tout le monde.

Stiles fronça les sourcils tandis qu'une idée terrifiante venait de germer dans son esprit bien trop imaginatif pour sa tranquillité. Et si, comme Lydia et Keith, Derek était lié par un contrat? Une alliance... matrimoniale ? S'il avait déjà... une fiancée?

Il frissonna de la tête aux pieds alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Serait-ce possible? Derek aurait-il pu, aurait-il osé lui cacher un tel secret depuis tout ce temps?

-Non... Il aurait quand même pas...

Une peur irrationnelle le prit violemment aux tripes et il fixa son portable entre ses doigts crispés, se demandant s'il devait parler de ses doutes au premier concerné.

Pour se rassurer.

...Ou pour tout détruire.

Car s'il avait, par cette soudaine illumination, fait le bon lien entre les bribes d'informations auxquelles on l'avait laissé accéder et qu'effectivement, Derek était promis à une autre, alors mieux valait garder cela pour lui. Sinon leur couple cesserait d'être.

Tant que Stiles était dans l'ignorance, tout espoir n'était pas perdu, quant à Derek, il conservait une excuse pour ne rien dire. Sans compter que ce dernier souffrait visiblement beaucoup de ce qu'on lui imposait. Alors ce contrat, s'il existait, devait être un supplice. Et puis, Stiles ne parvenait pas à douter de la sincérité des déclarations de son amant. Que ce soit au lit ou ailleurs...dans la salle de musique par exemple. Tout, chez celui-ci, respirait la dépendance vis à vis de leur relation et le refus de leur séparation.

Hélas, la pression familiale ne viendrait-elle pas à bout de ses résistances ? Pourquoi Derek avait-il tant insisté pour le convaincre de son amour ? Craignait-il tant que ça de devoir céder ?

Le doute et l'angoisse avaient malheureusement commencé leur douloureux travail de sape, et le moral de Stiles venait de dégringoler de quelques niveaux lorsque la porte d'entrée de la boutique s'ouvrit sur Karen qui entra d'un pas dynamique, les bras chargés d'un grand sac en papier.

-Le dîner est servi! Claironna-t-elle joyeusement.

Stiles força son sourire et vint s'asseoir près de sa patronne qui lui tendit un sandwich soigneusement emballé ainsi qu'une boisson, avant de commencer elle-même à manger.

Stiles observa le pain entre ses mains sans bouger.

-Ça ne te plaît pas? Interrogea Karen.

-Si..si... Je n'ai juste...pas très faim.

Son légendaire appétit s'était barré, balayé par ses idées noires.

-Force-toi un peu si tu ne veux pas faire un malaise. Tes journées sont longues et tu travailles dur. Il te faut de l'énergie.

Il hocha la tête et mordit une petite bouchée avant de la mastiquer sans motivation.

-Dis-moi, je me demandais, reprit Karen en faisant une pause. D'où connais-tu Pe- monsieur Hale?

-C'est l'oncle d'un... ami.

Elle acquiesça, semblant satisfaite de la réponse puis reprit son repas sans se soucier davantage de l'apathie soudaine de son employé.

Il se faisait des films. Oui, la fatigue lui provoquait des pensées nocives. La fatigue et la faim. C'était tout.

Il respira un grand coup et attaqua résolument son maxi-burger.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et loupa une première fois l'ouverture de son réservoir avant de réussir enfin à y mettre l'embout de la pompe à essence.

Patientant jusqu'à ce que le plein soit fait. Il avait préféré prendre ses précautions pour leur virée du lendemain et ne pas risquer la panne sèche au milieu de nulle part.

Il laissa errer son regard sur les alentours.

Il n'était que dix heures du soir mais le lieu était désert, éclairé seulement par quelques néons grésillants. Une obscurité profonde peuplée de bruits nocturnes cernait la zone de clarté de la station-service. Stiles ne se sentait guère rassuré.

Un tressautement dans sa main lui rappela son activité en cours et il sortit la pompe avant de la raccrocher à sa place. Il se pinça les lèvres en constatant le prix qu'il allait encore devoir débourser puis soupira. Il devrait faire plus attention désormais. Peut-être moins utiliser sa Jeep malgré son affection pour elle, et lui préférer un autre moyen de locomotion pour ses déplacements.

Le bus étant payant lui aussi, seules deux solutions restaient candidates. Faire tous ses trajets à pied ou trouver un vélo.

Parce qu'il était hors de question de demander à Derek d'être son chauffeur. Autant par souci d'indépendance, que pour éviter que ce dernier ne découvre sa double vie, le soir après les cours.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bordel de m-

Assis dans la poussière, Stiles massa son tibia endolori. Un objet non-identifié du garage venait de l'agresser traîtreusement. L'ampoule unique qui devait éclairer toute la pièce ne lui permettait pas de voir tous les obstacles. Quel bordel. Il était trop grand ce foutu garage.

-Où est passé ce putain de vélo de mes deux? Grogna-t-il en tapotant le cul de sa lampe de poche pour lui redonner un semblant de vie.

Elle cracha un petit faisceau lumineux hésitant avant de rendre l'âme définitivement. Il l'abandonna sur une étagère avant de reprendre ses recherches, se fiant uniquement à son toucher. Il espérait que les tarentules ou autres mygales avaient préféré déménager sous d'autres cieux.

Trébuchant sur un tas de métal cliquetant, il constata qu'il s'était pris les pieds dans une longue chaîne en acier. Haussant un sourcil, il se demanda ce que son père pouvait bien faire avec ce truc.

-Ah bah, te voilà toi! S'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant une bâche poussiéreuse pleine de cambouis.

Il enjamba encore quelques obstacles afin d'atteindre ce trésor du passé et de le tirer en sens inverse pour le ramener sous la lumière.

-Bon... Alors voyons ce que j'ai là?

Ce magnifique vestige de la période « _jeune et sportive_ » de son paternel lui apparut dans toute sa splendeur. Il fit une petite grimace. Le biclou avait presque deux fois son âge, pas de doute. Il l'examina sous toutes les coutures. La rouille avait colonisé une bonne partie du cadre mais aucune pièce, essentielle à son fonctionnement, ne semblait avoir disparu. Bon, peu probable qu'il puisse gagner une course contre la montre avec l'engin, mais l'important c'était qu'il roule, non ? Il espérait juste qu'il ne faudrait pas changer les chambres à air.

Pour le savoir, rien de mieux que de tester. Il s'empara de la pompe accrochée à la bécaneet se mit à pomper.

-Tiens je suis sûr que ce mouvement plairait beaucoup à Derek, marmonna Stiles pour lui-même, gonflant les joues en même temps que les roues de son vélo. Stupide obsédé... Putain, je suis trop en manque.


	83. J'ai aimé cette journée

Prévoyant et attentionné, Stiles ouvrit la porte au shérif dès que celui-ci arriva sous le porche.

-Oh, bonsoir fiston. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ce soir.

-Où pensais-tu que j'étais? Demanda Stiles en aidant son père à enlever sa veste avant de l'accrocher dans le hall.

-Sûrement avec Derek pour profiter de votre samedi.

-J'aurais bien aimé mais il est privé de sortie et de visite, informa l'hyperactif en suivant son père dans toutes ses actions jusqu'à ce qu'il aille dans la cuisine.

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi cela? Il a fait une bêtise?

-Je sais pas. Mais c'est pas la joie chez lui en ce moment. Il s'est disputé avec son oncle.

-Il pourra quand même venir demain? Questionna le shérif en fouillant dans le frigo.

-J'espère... Et normalement son oncle et sa sœur viendront aussi.

-Ça promet... M'enfin, on verra.

Stiles s'assit en tailleur sur une chaise en face de son père. Celui-ci patientait, l'oeil éteint, que son repas soit chaud. Il l'observa avec attention, souhaitant s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

-T'as l'air fatigué.

-Je suis épuisé, soupira le shérif. Ces meurtres en série continuent malgré toutes les précautions que j'ai suggérées aux cibles potentielles. Encore un jeune téméraire qui s'est cru invulnérable.

-Un lycéen?

-Non, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'une des prochaines victimes en soit un.

-Je pourrais faire de la prévention au lycée si tu veux, comme je fais partie du conseil des élèves.

-Ce serait une excellente idée en effet, confirma le shérif avec un petit sourire. C'est gentil fiston.

-Je m'en occuperai lundi. T'as des infos particulières à faire passer?

-Rien de bien intéressant qui puisse vous concerner.

-Sinon, je pourrais t'aider aussi...

-J'ai déjà accepté que tu prennes un travail, rétorqua le shérif en se levant pour récupérer son assiette dans le micro-onde. Tu ne vas pas, en plus, m'aider dans mon propre boulot.

-Mais je suis pas si nul que ça pour trouver des indices!

-Stiles... Ce débat est clos.

Le shérif le dévisageait d'un air accablé.

-Parfois je me demande quel âge tu as. Devant les énormités que tu es capable de sortir, douze ans c'est un maximum !

-Pff t'es même pas drôle, grommela Stiles, croisant les bras et gonflant les joues.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Au fait, tu as déjà pris ton gâteau du jour? Interrogea le shérif en se laissant choir sur le canapé.

-Ah tiens, non!

Stiles fila dans la cuisine, récupéra un biscuit qu'il engloutit d'une bouchée puis retourna dans le salon pour sauter à côté de son père sur le canapé. Il s'adossa contre le bras du shérif et lut son message avec perplexité.

\- « _Tu es une étoile_ », révéla-t-il à voix haute à l'attention de son père. Mais ça veut rien dire ça!

-Au moins, ça fera avancer ton enquête, fit remarquer le shérif en allumant la télévision puis zappant au hasard. C'est déjà ça.

Stiles ne répondit pas et se tourna pour mieux se blottir contre l'épaule de son père, ramenant ses jambes sous lui. Le shérif passa un bras derrière sa tête, le laissant reposer sur le dossier du canapé.

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Finalement il se jeta à l'eau.

-Dis p'pa...

-Oui?

-Est-ce que... Enfin tu sais pour l'année dernière... Le truc avec mon procès et tout... Tu es...

-Je suis quoi? S'impatienta le shérif alors que Stiles s'était interrompu en pleine phrase.

-Est-ce que ça te gêne que tes collègues aient vu ces photos? Qu'ils soient au courant que je suis... pas comme tout le monde...

Le shérif poussa un profond soupir en s'enfonçant plus encore dans son canapé moelleux.

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question maintenant?

-Je voulais juste savoir, marmonna Stiles en baissant les yeux sur la télécommande pour ne pas regarder son père. C'est juste une question en l'air.

-Bien sûr que ça me gêne que des personnes aient vu ces photos, et ça me met surtout en colère que ta vie privée ait été à ce point bafouée. Mais je n'ai pas honte de toi Stiles. Il faut que tu te le mettes dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute.

Stiles hocha la tête et sourit doucement contre la chemise de son père.

-Tiens, ce film me dit quelque chose, commenta le shérif.

Stiles tourna les yeux vers l'écran et s'esclaffa.

-Oh non, t'es sérieux? Willow ?

_Le lendemain..._

-'alut, marmonna Scott, la voix encore ensommeillée alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le siège passager avec l'intention manifeste de continuer sa nuit.

Stiles le regarda passer en haussant un sourcil perplexe tout en saluant Melissa qui apportait le pique-nique, aidée par le shérif.

-Je vais m'occuper de charger tout ça dans le coffre, se proposa-t-il. Allez déjà vous installer dans la voiture.

Son père parut vouloir protester mais Melissa lui sourit et l'invita à le laisser faire. Alors les deux adultes partirent s'installer sur la banquette arrière de la jeep pendant que Stiles s'affairait à stocker le matériel puis prenait place derrière son volant.

Son portable vibra contre son ventre et il le sortit de sa poche pour le consulter.

-Derek et sa famille sont sur le départ eux aussi. On les retrouvera sûrement sur la route.

Le shérif et Melissa ne lui répondirent pas, trop occupés à discuter entre eux. Sans doute ne l'avaient-ils même pas écouté. Quant à Scott, assis à son côté, il était encore beaucoup trop dans les choux pour comprendre quoi que ce soit.

-Okay, j'adore parler dans le vide, commenta Stiles bien haut, en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité. C'est super cool.

-Pardon Stiles, s'excusa Melissa. Tu disais?

-Oh rien, c'est pas grave... Alors, en forme pour cette journée?

-Oh oui, je suis heureuse de faire cette sortie. Ça promet d'être amusant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Fenêtres grandes ouvertes et musique au volume maximal, les passagers discutaient de tout et de rien, s'enthousiasmant sur la journée à venir.

Scott, enfin sorti de sa léthargie, blaguait avec le conducteur qui lui répondait gaiement, ravi par ce début de matinée de bon augure.

Stiles sourit davantage en observant son père dans le rétroviseur. Ce dernier riait avec Melissa, plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis la rentrée.

Béni soit le jour où il avait eu cette excellente idée.

Un nouveau message arriva sur son portable et il le sortit pour le lire rapidement.

-Stiles, range-moi ça immédiatement. Pas quand tu conduis.

Pris en flagrant délit, Stiles obéit en grimaçant.

-Mais c'est mon chéri, plaisanta-t-il. Je dois bien lui répondre pour qu'il ne soit pas trop triste sans moi!

-Beurk... Tu viens vraiment d'appeler Hale '' _ton chéri_ ''? Commenta Scott en tirant la langue, faussement dégoûté.

Stiles ricana en fouillant près de son frein à main pour dénicher des lunettes de soleil qu'il mit sans attendre.

-Bah quoi? C'est vrai, non? Et puis toi aussi tu lui donnes des p'tits noms à Allison.

-Mais moi c'est... Je sais pas... Allison, c'est une  _fille_. Alors c'est pas pareil.

-Peut-être que Derek aussi, c'est une fille, rétorqua Stiles. T'en sais rien du tout... Bon, avec un système pileux un peu plus développé que la moyenne, c'est tout. Mais faut pas rejeter les gens différents.

Scott s'esclaffa bruyamment, attirant l'attention des deux adultes à l'arrière.

-Eh bien, que se passe-t-il là devant ? Demanda le shérif.

-J'imaginais Hale en mini-jupe, expliqua Scott qui riait encore.

Stiles eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant cette réponse et lui fit de gros yeux.

-Nan mais tu vas bien dans ta tête, toi? Espèce de pervers, va!

-Hey! Maman, il m'a traité de pervers !

-Pour cette fois, j'avoue être plutôt d'accord avec lui, répondit Melissa.

-Mais maman !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Alors les jeunes, comment ça se passe avec vos bien-aimés? Questionna le shérif, curieux et semblant vouloir se mettre à la page.

-Moi c'est cool, répondit Stiles, peu désireux de faire étalage des ennuis de Derek.

-T'as bien de la chance, soupira Scott découragé. Allison est vachement distante en ce moment à cause de ses problèmes familiaux. Je la vois presque plus.

-Courage mon lapin, le réconforta Melissa en posant une main sur son épaule. Ça va s'arranger.

-J'en ai pas l'impression, répliqua l'adolescent. Elle est de plus en plus occupée tout le temps. Elle passe des nuits entières en forêt avec son père pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi et le week-end, elle part rendre visite à son grand-père avec ses parents.

-Ce sont des problèmes graves? S'enquit le shérif.

-J'en sais rien du tout. Elle m'envoie balader chaque fois que je veux aborder le sujet. Elle devient vraiment froide, ça m'étouffe.

-C'est pour ça en fait que tu squattes toujours avec Derek et moi, comprit Stiles.

-Ouais. Enfin «  _squattait_ » puisque ton copain veut pas de moi.

-Ce garçon ne m'a pas l'air très commode, commenta Melissa. Sans vouloir te vexer Stiles...

-C'est bon, j'ai l'habitude. Mais tu sais, Derek aussi a des soucis en ce moment, on peut plus se voir en dehors des cours alors il veut en profiter quand on est au lycée.

-Tu n'as pas dit que tout allait bien il y a moins de cinq minutes? Releva le shérif.

-Bah... En fait, c'est perso quoi.

-Ah ! Les jeunes...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Whou! Tu m'as manqué!

L'exclamation de Stiles fit tourner plusieurs têtes alors qu'il se jetait au cou de Derek pour un baiser enflammé sous les regards ennuyés de ceux qui déchargeaient les affaires.

-T'as passé une bonne nuit?

-J'ai rêvé de toi, répondit Derek tout bas, dans le creux de son oreille.

-Alors ta nuit a été bonne, murmura Stiles en souriant.

-Pas vraiment.

-Mais c'est méchant ça!

Derek sourit, moqueur, et ré-attaqua la bouche offerte de Stiles qui lui agrippa les cheveux fermement en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Hum hum... Dites les garçons... On peut y aller ? Demanda le shérif, les interrompant d'un ton embarrassé.

Ils se détachèrent à regret l'un de l'autre et Stiles se mordit la lèvre en voyant tous les regards vissés sur eux. Il s'avança pour attraper un sac qui n'avait pas trouvé preneur et Derek en fit autant. Puis la petite troupe s'ébranla à la suite de Peter et Laura qui, comme toujours, semblaient savoir exactement où aller.

Profitant que Melissa, Scott et son père discutaient entre eux, Stiles retint Derek à l'arrière garde afin de lui parler tranquillement.

-Nan pour de vrai, ça s'est passé comment hier après mon départ ? Chuchota-t-il inquiet.

-Comme d'hab. C'était le pied. On s'est pris le chou toute la soirée mais on n'en est pas venu aux mains. Donc...on peut dire que ça s'est bien passé.

-Parce que parfois, vous en venez en main? S'insurgea Stiles, sa voix déraillant progressivement vers les aigus.

-De temps en temps, quand on est vraiment pas d'accord.

-Mais ça va jusqu'où?

-Bah... La plupart du temps on s'arrête quand Laura commence à mordre.

Stiles se stoppa net alors que Derek continuait sa route, les mains dans les poches.

-Nan, t'es sérieux là ? S'écria-t-il paniqué.

Pour seule réponse il eut droit aux regards interloqués du groupe et au petit sourire en coin de Derek.

-Je plaisantais.

La troupe reprit sa marche tandis que Stiles trottait jusqu'à son petit-ami pour lui frapper l'épaule.

-'spèce de pas bien dans ta tête.

-Ça ne veut rien dire.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La journée était superbe et les adeptes de la plage fort nombreux. Il fallut marcher un peu pour trouver un endroit raisonnablement peuplé. Les adultes s'installèrent, pendant que les trois plus jeunes se chamaillaient pour une broutille.

-Pousse-toi McCall, grogna Derek en tirant Stiles près de lui. Dégage de ma vue.

-Eh ! Mais fais pas ton radin! S'exclama Scott en attrapant le second bras de son ami. Tu peux me le prêter aussi!

Stiles soupira, habitué à ce que son meilleur pote et son petit copain se disputent sa compagnie. Il lança un regard désabusé à son père qui sourit, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, signifiant clairement que son fils devait se débrouiller tout seul.

-Dites les gars, vous pouvez vous mettre chacun d'un côté, ça va aussi, non ?

-C'est ça...et puis quoi encore. Je veux pas te prendre en sandwich avec Hale! T'es fou toi!

-Hey, mais qu'il aille dans les jupes de sa mère au lieu de nous coller, il était même pas censé venir avec nous, ce squatteur.

-Les garçons! Intervint Melissa, sévère. Si vous continuez Stiles viendra s'installer ici, à côté de moi. Un point c'est tout. Et vous serez bien embêtés. Alors mettez vous d'accord qu'on puisse enfin déjeuner.

Derek et Scott lâchèrent prise et Stiles en profita pour déposer sa serviette sur le sable devant les adultes, face à Peter et à son père. Derek vint immédiatement poser la sienne sur sa gauche, face à son oncle et à sa sœur alors que Scott venait sur sa droite, plus près de sa mère et du shérif. Stiles observa ce résultat avec une moue. Les clans familiaux s'étaient spontanément formés.

Mais pourquoi s'en soucier, rien de plus normal en fait. Il haussa les épaules et s'assit pendant que Melissa ouvrait les glacières.

-Attends maman, laisse. Si on t'a invité ici c'est pour que tu te reposes, pas pour que tu t'occupes de tout le monde.

Scott prit les plats des mains de sa mère qui s'assit sagement sur sa serviette en souriant à son fils. Stiles vint donner un coup de main et disposa les différents saladiers au centre du groupe. Puis il entreprit de servir chacun.

-Derek, tu peux donner les assiettes s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il en les tendant au concerné.

Celui-ci les prit et les distribua sans rechigner. Après quoi, ils se souhaitèrent tous bon appétit et attaquèrent le déjeuner en discutant.

-Tu peux me passer ça s'il te plaît?

-Voulez-vous goûter cela monsieur Hale? Proposa Melissa en souriant.

-Appelez-moi Peter s'il vous plaît, répondit l'oncle de Derek avec un sourire charmeur.

Scott grimaça derrière sa fourchette et Stiles se moqua discrètement de lui sans aucun état d'âme.

-J'ai mis assez de sel? S'inquiéta Melissa en s'adressant au groupe qui dévorait ses préparations.

-C'est parfait madame McCall, complimenta Laura.

-Tout est vraiment très bon, renchérit le shérif.

La fourchette coincée entre ses lèvres et ses yeux brillants faisant des aller-retours entre les différentes personnes présentes, Stiles se dit qu'il était heureux d'être ici. On aurait dit une grande famille. Ça faisait plaisir à voir. Tout le monde jouait le jeu et semblait avoir enterré la hache de guerre.

Derek se rapprocha de lui, tenant une assiette tellement remplie, qu'un grain de riz supplémentaire n'y aurait pas tenu. Il vint coller son épaule contre la sienne, cherchant le contact.

-Ça va? T'as l'air ailleurs.

Stiles sourit.

-Je me demandais juste comment j'en avais fait pour arriver là.

-Bah...On a juste un entourage qui adore se faire discret comme tu peux le constater, répondit Derek, grognant légèrement.

-Non, je voulais pas parler de ça, dit Stiles en secouant la tête. L'année dernière, à la même époque, j'étais si malheureux... Et aujourd'hui, je crois que je vais me créer un de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

Derek le fixa en silence un moment avant de tourner les yeux vers l'océan.

-Alors, profites-en à fond. Et garde-le précieusement.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en silence, seuls au monde, s'admirant sans rien dire.

-Vous êtes tellement... guimauve, commenta Peter qui les considérait d'un œil critique tandis qu'ils se fixaient comme deux beaux idiots.

Derek leva son majeur, pour bien le faire voir à son oncle, avant d'attaquer son déjeuner.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles frotta soigneusement ses bras avant de se retrouver un peu embêté. Il chercha du regard son père, puis Scott...mais aucun n'était à proximité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Interrogea Derek d'un ton intrigué en arrivant derrière lui.

-Ah tiens, tu arrives au bon moment toi. Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider? J'arrive pas à atteindre mon dos.

-Atteindre ton dos ? Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Derek l'air déphasé en prenant le tube que venait de lui refourguer Stiles.

-Bah, pour la crème solaire banane! Moi, si j'en mets pas, dans dix minutes j'ai un coup de soleil.

-Un quoi?

Stiles fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers son petit-ami.

-Quoi, un quoi?

-Quoi, quoi un quoi?

-Grmpf...Tu sais pas ce qu'est un coup de soleil?

-Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un coup de soleil, répondit Derek, semblant vraiment perdu.

-Je devine que t'en as jamais eu alors. Ouah... Tu connais pas ta chance! Mais comment ça se fait que t'aies jamais entendu parler des coups de soleil? Tu sors jamais?

Derek haussa les épaules.

-Et ça consiste en quoi?

-La peau brûle trop et tu douilles pendant au moins une semaine en la perdant par petits morceaux dans d'atroces souffrances. Tu vois le tableau ? Alors tartine-moi avant que ça m'arrive.

Sa description parut le faire réagir et il se mit à l'ouvrage, alors que Stiles prenait un air concentré face à l'ignorance de son amant. Comment pouvait-il ne jamais avoir entendu parler d'un concept si familier? Parce qu'on était tout de même en Californie où le soleil était fréquent. Il s'exposait donc forcément au soleil... et sa famille aussi. C'était pas net un truc pareil.

Il sentit les paumes chaudes masser son dos...bien au-delà de la stricte nécessité. Il était vraiment doué avec ses mains.

-Hep hep hep, sous le maillot ça sert à rien ! Sermonna-t-il faussement offusqué, alors que des doigts baladeurs s'aventuraient au-delà des limites de son vêtement.

Derek se colla contre son dos, profitant de la position pour frôler son oreille en murmurant.

-Tu voudrais pas qu'on s'éclipse discrètement?

Stiles sourit en réfléchissant réellement à la proposition mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son père un peu plus loin qui ne les quittait pas des yeux, il se pinça les lèvres et pencha son visage en arrière.

-Plus tard. Attends qu'ils ne fassent plus attention à nous.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-On va se mouiller ? Proposa Scott, surexcité.

-Carrément...ouais! S'exclama Stiles en se levant d'un bond, trop heureux de tromper son ennui croissant alors qu'ils étaient obligés de rester avec leurs parents depuis des heures. Vous venez?

-Je pense que je vais rester faire une sieste, répondit Melissa approuvée par le shérif.

-Pareil, dit Laura.

-Derek? Demanda Stiles en tournant un regard plein d'espoir vers son amant.

-Non, je viendrai plus tard.

-Moi je veux bien, répondit Peter en se levant.

Il entoura les épaules des deux adolescents de ses bras en souriant.

-On y va les ptits gars ?

Les deux meilleurs amis échangèrent un regard incertain avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers l'océan, accompagnés de leur étrange nouveau compagnon de jeu.

-Attendez!

Le cri de Derek les stoppa net alors qu'il se dressait comme un ressort et les rattrapait en trois enjambées. Récupérant Stiles, il l'arracha de la prise de son oncle.

-Le dernier arrivé aura un gage! S'exclama-t-il en prenant fermement la main de Stiles dans la sienne.

Il démarra alors au quart de tour, entraînant son copain dans une course folle vers l'étendue bleue. Leurs foulées rapides soulevèrent des nuages de sables tandis que Derek accélérait pour semer son oncle, à deux doigts de les rattraper.

Paume contre paume, souffles courts, Stiles et Derek échangèrent un regard avant que le cadet n'éclate de rire puis lâche son cri de guerre.

-Hi-haaaaaaaaa!

Ils plongèrent ensemble dans une grande gerbe d'éclaboussures.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Aïe !

-Tu vas pas me refaire le coup de la crampe, si ? Demanda Derek après l'exclamation douloureuse de Stiles. Ça fonctionnera pas deux fois.

-Je crois que j'ai marché sur un hérisson ! S'exclama Stiles terrifié.

-Il n'y a pas de hérisson dans la mer Stiles...

-Je te jure que ça m'a piqué !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et poussa Stiles pour voir ce qu'il avait touché. Il scruta l'eau un moment avant de pâlir. Puis il fit brusquement demi-tour en entraînant Stiles plus loin.

-Quoi ? C'était quoi ?

-Vaut mieux pas que tu saches, répondit Derek avec un air dégoûté. Vaut mieux pas...

-Oh mon dieu, Derek dis-moi... tu me fais flipper !

-Jamais.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-…Et il a tenu à continuer ! Il lâchait pas l'affaire, racontait Laura, un rire au bord des lèvres. Alors, on a refait une partie et là, le drame, Derek a perdu encore une fois.

Couché sur sa serviette, Scott se bidonnait sans discrétion en imaginant la scène du poker que Laura racontait pendant leur propre partie.

-Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demanda Melissa, fort intéressée par le récit de la jeune femme. Il l'a enlevé ?

-Non, s'esclaffa Laura. Il s'est dégonflé au dernier moment.

-Je me suis pas dégonflé ! Se défendit Derek avec véhémence, lâchant presque ses cartes sous le coup de l'indignation.

-Si, rétorqua Stiles calmement. Tu t'es dégonflé.

Derek tourna brusquement vers lui un regard noir.

-Je ne me suis pas dégonflé, répéta-t-il d'une voix sombre avec une telle conviction qu'on se demandait si sa vie en dépendait.

Le fou rire de Scott augmenta d'un cran et il en lâcha finalement ses cartes sous les regards amusés des trois adultes. Un petit sourire attendri prit place au coin des lèvres de Stiles qui reçut un léger coup de pied dans le genou de la part de son petit-ami.

-C'est à votre tour shérif, rappela Peter.

Le père de Stiles vérifia furtivement son jeu avant de piocher.

-Je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés cette fois-là, commenta-t-il.

-C'est vrai, on s'est bien amusés, répondit Laura en hochant la tête. Sans compter qu'on a pu découvrir les talents de Stiles pour le bluff.

-C'est surtout un très bon tricheur, dirent Melissa et Scott en même temps.

-Hey ! S'indigna Stiles en posant une main sur son cœur. C'est même pas vrai !

-Depuis toujours, il triche très bien, confirma le shérif. Et ça ne vient pas de moi.

Stiles se gratta la nuque en riant doucement, définitivement grillé auprès des Hale.

-J'y peux rien si maman disait que c'était important de savoir prendre l'avantage par tous les moyens !

-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle, soupira le shérif. Une vraie pro du bluff et de la triche.

-Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, dit Melissa avec nostalgie. C'est comme ça qu'elle a réussi à attraper son mari si je ne me trompe pas.

Le shérif sourit avec tendresse à ce souvenir et la partie reprit son cours normal, entre anecdotes et plaisanteries.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je vais chercher des glaces alors, conclut Scott en se levant, sa liste à la main.

-Ne les mange pas toutes pendant le trajet ! Cria Stiles à son attention alors qu'il s'éloignait.

-Ce commentaire te va bien, tiens ! Fit remarquer Derek allongé à côté de lui.

Stiles lui tira la langue et se coucha à demi, relevé sur ses coudes. Il jeta un regard alentour, vérifiant les activités des différentes personnes présentes. Melissa et Peter discutaient de l'industrie pharmaceutique, Laura remplissait des tests psychologiques dans un magazine féminin pendant qu'à ses côtés, le shérif prenait son rôle de cruciverbiste du dimanche très au sérieux.

Profitant de l'inattention des adultes, Stiles fit un signe du menton à Derek dans l'intention de lui proposer de s'éclipser avec lui. Mais quand son regard tomba sur le corps alangui de son amant, il se figea, soudain incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. Les muscles aux courbes parfaites s'épanouissaient sous la peau hâlée. Derek semblait dormir, un bras relevé au-dessus de sa tête, reposant sur le sable chaud. Les paupières fermées, le visage détendu, il s'abandonnait à la délicieuse chaleur du soleil.

Stiles, les yeux captivés par ces formes idéales qu'il détaillait comme un affamé, sentit son désir augmenter violemment sans qu'il puisse le refréner. Il déglutit bruyamment et s'allongea sur le ventre, seule technique éprouvée pour camoufler certaines manifestations malvenues en public. S'armant de tout son courage, il tourna la tête du côté opposé à Derek, tentant de traiter avec le plus grand mépris sa fascination pour le corps de son voisin de plage.

Un raclement de gorge le rappela à l'ordre mais il ne broncha pas, ignorant superbement Derek. Il pourrait faire semblant de dormir... Quelle excellente idée.

Les bruit feutrés du tissu contre le sable lui indiquèrent qu'il y avait du mouvement tout à côté de lui. Il bloqua sa respiration, anticipant le contact du corps chaud contre son flanc. Un souffle tiède lui chatouilla l'oreille.

-Je sens qu'il y a un candidat pour une escapade très privée, hum ? On pourrait…

-Je suis de retour ! Clama Scott en toute discrétion. Désolé pour l'attente, y avait un monde fou. Par contre y avait plus goût passion, j'ai pris vanille à la place. Ça vous dérange pas ?

Stiles grommela. Scott était parti à peine cinq minutes. Un monde fou, tu parles.

-Non c'est bon, merci de t'être déplacé Scott. Remercia le shérif.

Scott se délesta progressivement de son fardeau, chacun récupérant sa commande. Il servit Derek et Stiles en dernier sans paraître remarquer la tension plus que palpable entre les deux garçons.

-Bon appétit ! Souhaita-t-il, tout heureux, en déchirant l'emballage de son cône glacé.

Derek en fit de même et croqua directement dans la glace sous le regard impressionné de Stiles.

-Ouch... Rien que d'y penser, j'ai mal aux dents. T'es insensible ou quoi ?

Derek tourna vaguement un œil dans sa direction avant de prélever, de la même manière, une nouvelle bouchée de glace. Toujours sans réaction particulière.

-Pour répondre à ta question... Oui, mon neveu est insensible au niveau des dents. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de me mordre dès que je fais les vérifications de routines, se désola Peter. C'est même le pire de tous.

Derek haussa les épaules et Stiles sourit légèrement à l'intervention de l'oncle avant de lui tourner résolument le dos pour venir coller son épaule contre celle de son petit-ami.

Il ouvrit lentement l'emballage de sa glace, puis dévoila l'intégralité du cône d'un geste lent et calculé, lançant un regard en coin à son voisin. Ce dernier dut le sentir car il l'observa, interrogatif, avant de s'immobiliser. Stiles sourit malicieusement et, encouragé par ce regard, il laissa juste sortir la pointe de sa langue pour recueillir à petites touches délicates la crème qui avait coulé sur le cornet. Cornet qu'il faisait tourner lentement dans sa main.

Il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation du fluide glacé glissant délicieusement sur sa langue. Il libéra quelques petits soupirs de plaisir dont il surveilla l'effet sur son voisin à travers le filtre de ses cils. C'était un succès. L'attention sans réserve qui lui était accordée le convainquit qu'il ne serait pas vain de monter en puissance. Alors il entrouvrit la bouche, imprimant à sa langue de lents et légers mouvements circulaires qui modifiaient le galbe de la crème glacée. Puis, emporté par l'enthousiasme, ses lèvres se refermèrent sensuellement sur la boule de vanille, aspirant la glace ou la léchant, alors que le cornet entrait et sortait de sa bouche de manière définitivement suggestive.

Oui d'accord, c'était vache de le chauffer comme ça, alors qu'ils étaient coincés avec la famille. Mais c'était toujours tellement valorisant de constater que son petit numéro avait l'air de lui faire réellement plaisir. Derek souriait avec un air attendri. Mais...euh...il avait aussi cette lueur espiègle qui intrigua Stiles.

Un léger doute sur la discrétion de sa prestation traça en lui son chemin... Il laissa dériver son regard vers l'arrière et croisa immédiatement l'air horrifié de Scott qui le fixait, pétrifié, de la glace fondue dégoulinant sur ses doigts sans qu'il s'en soucie. Stiles grimaça intérieurement et détourna un peu les yeux pour découvrir le visage étrangement impassible de son père. À ce stade de «  _neutralité_  », ça semblait pire qu'un visage choqué !

-Eh merde…

-Je crois que ton copain cherche à attirer ton attention Derek, dit Peter à son tour.

Le corps entier de Stiles lui sembla trop visible. Disparaître restait la seule option. Hélas, la magie ne faisait pas partie de ses points forts et, bien qu'il se concentrât avec ferveur, au lieu de s'évaporer, il devint rouge tomate, tournant par réflexe le dos aux adultes dans l'espoir de cacher son visage.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est trop gênant…

Il perçut un tremblement au coin de sa vision et regarda Derek qui se retenait de rire derrière sa glace.

-'spèce de traître...tu avais remarqué que tout le monde me regardait !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-C'est romantique…

-Hmm.

Stiles, frôlant de temps à autre la main de Derek qui marchait à côté de lui le long de l'eau, admirait le soleil dont la lumière rasante, aux nuances sanguines, se reflétait sur l'océan.

-C'était une belle journée.

-Hn.

Derek regardait droit devant lui, plongé dans ses pensées. Il devait encore se sentir frustré de n'avoir pu trouver une seule occasion de s'éclipser avec lui. Il avait eu raison finalement en prévenant Stiles que ce serait le cas.

-Il faudrait qu'on refasse quelque chose comme ça tous ensemble.

-Hum.

-Ça t'a pas trop dérangé que Scott soit là ?

-Non.

-Pourtant je croyais que vous vous détestiez quand même, malgré les progrès que vous avez fait.

-On fait des efforts pour toi.

Stiles retint son souffle une seconde sous le coup de la surprise.

-Vraiment ?

-Tu croyais vraiment que c'était par goût ?

-Bah non... mais je pensais que vous vous étiez juste rendu compte que c'était débile de vous détester comme ça sans qu'il n'y ait réellement quelque chose qui soit arrivé entre vous deux en particulier.

-Hn.

Stiles ne se formalisa pas des nombreuses monosyllabes émises en guise de réponse. Il leva le nez au ciel pour l'observer. C'était magnifique. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent lui permettant de mieux sentir le souffle de la brise de fin d'été. Ouvrant les bras, il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant le vertige. C'était tellement bon. Si...Parfait. Un sentiment de plénitude incroyable.

Une main entrelaça doucement ses doigts aux siens et il rouvrit à demi les yeux, juste à temps pour voir Derek se pencher pour l'embrasser. Ils s'arrêtèrent pendant la durée du baiser puis reprirent leur balade.

-Finalement, c'était un hérisson ou pas ?

-Stiles... Tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis...

-Sûrement pas... Un hérisson sur le tapis... y a bien une andouille qui finirait par marcher dessus. Et cette andouille, y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit moi à tous les coups.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le shérif et Scott terminèrent de déposer les glacières vides dans le coffre de la jeep pendant que Stiles s'installait au volant en claquant sa portière. Il se pencha vers la boîte à gants pour récupérer ce qu'il avait préparé tout exprès le matin-même. Mais, la journée ayant été dense, il l'avait oublié. Réparant son erreur, il ouvrit l'emballage du biscuit et lut.

_''Profite de tous les moments joyeux à venir, souviens-toi que, bien qu'ils ne soient pas les seuls, il n'y en aura pas d'autres pareils.''_

Il sourit. Oui, plus jamais il ne passerait une journée comme celle-ci, et ça il ne l'oublierait pas.


	84. Cette nana est une pouf

_Le lendemain..._

-C'était bien hier hein? S'enthousiasma Stiles, son sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Je suis heureux que ça se soit si bien passé.

-Ouais...

Derek soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à l'avant de la classe vers son oncle qui sortait tranquillement ses affaires de son sac. Tous deux avaient l'air beaucoup plus détendus que la semaine précédente. Stiles espérait que la sortie de la veille y fut pour quelque chose. Si seulement son idée avait pu se révéler utile pour apaiser ces conflits auxquels il ne comprenait rien !

-Tu penses qu'on pourrait remettre ça ce week-end?

Derek haussa un sourcil.

-T'as vu le temps ?

Stiles tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, observant le ciel gris avec ennui.

-Ça va peut-être passer d'ici-là.

-Je ne pense pas. Apparemment une tempête se prépare. Ça va nous tomber sur le coin de la gueule.

-J'espère que ce sera pas trop violent.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Euh... Je ne comprends pas vraiment votre question, répondit Stiles, un peu perdu. Vous pourriez être plus claire?

-Je demandais seulement si vous aviez des problèmes avec des membres du conseil dont vous faites désormais partie, répéta Morell.

-Euh... Pourquoi j'en aurais? Elles sont bizarres vos questions. Vous cherchez à savoir quoi exactement?

-Ce n'était qu'une question parmi d'autres afin de mieux cerner votre ressenti sur vos nouvelles responsabilités. Si vous étiez plus loquace je n'en viendrais pas à vous poser ainsi des questions, soupira la psychologue.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise? Je vois même pas pourquoi on se voit encore vous et moi. J'ai plus de problèmes du tout. Je vais même particulièrement bien.

-Pas de tensions?

-Non, aucune mentit Stiles.

-Bien... Alors parlons un peu de votre futur stage. Avez-vous trouvé une place qui vous intéresse?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Stiles fixait le message qu'il venait de recevoir comme si on lui annonçait l'arrivée du messie.

-J'y crois pas... Je suis pris! Whou-hou !

Il fit pour lui-même le signe de la victoire tout en répondant à sa potentielle employeuse, intéressée par son annonce de baby-sitting. En deux jours, il avait obtenu une proposition. Plutôt bien payée en plus.

Il fallait seulement espérer que la chance ne le quitterait pas trop vite et qu'il réussirait à ne pas faire de cette opportunité... un désastre.

-Maintenant faut juste réviser...

Il prit son manuel d'apprentissage du baby-sitting dans son casier et le feuilleta, à la recherche de la page où il s'était arrêté la fois précédente.

-Tu fais quoi?

-Ah!

Stiles rangea précipitamment le livre dans son sac avant de fermer son casier d'un geste brusque pour découvrir Derek qui l'observait, intrigué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu caches?

-Rien, rien! Je cache rien du tout!

Stiles plaça son sac derrière lui, prenant une pose innocente et un sourire d'ange alors qu'en face de lui, Derek l'observait avec suspicion.

-Si, tu me caches quelque chose.

L'hyperactif se mordit la lèvre, évitant son regard.

-Si je te demandais de ne pas poser de questions, tu voudrais bien ? Pour me faire plaisir !

Derek poussa un long soupir avant d'attraper Stiles par ses mèches de cheveux. Il le rapprocha de lui.

-Aïe!

-Okay, je ne te poserai pas de questions. Mais, j'espère pour toi que c'est pas un truc débile.

-Je t'assure que c'est pas débile! Se défendit Stiles en battant des bras pour garder l'équilibre. Je le jure sur la tête de Marshie!

Derek le lâcha et le prit par l'épaule sans douceur pour le pousser dans le couloir.

-Dépêche-toi, j'ai vraiment la dalle, grogna-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être grognon toi quand t'as faim, bouda Stiles en faisant la moue. Même pas t'es gentil avec moi.

Derek tourna légèrement le visage dans sa direction. Son expression soudain adoucie. Il se passait un truc, c'était pas possible d'être aussi lunatique.

-Désolé, je suis un peu sur les nerfs, s'excusa-t-il avec un air contrit en se penchant pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Allez viens. Avec un peu de chance on réussira à semer McCall pour déjeuner en tête à tête.

-T'es trop méchant avec lui!

-Je sais. Que veux-tu, c'est dans ma nature.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Une fourchette coincée entre ses lèvres, Stiles observait ses deux meilleurs -et seuls- amis, assis face à lui, plongés en pleine discussion au sujet de l'entraînement de crosse de la journée. Il était très heureux de les voir se rapprocher, même si ces efforts ne visaient qu'à lui faire plaisir. Même si leur entente s'avérait aussi cordiale qu'entre la Maison Blanche et le Kremlin...suffisait de voir leur échange actuel qui oscillait dangereusement sur la crête séparant la prise de bec de l'engueulade. À force, serait-il possible qu'ils finissent par s'apprécier sincèrement ?

-Stiles?

Scott secouait une main devant ses yeux fixes.

-Hein, quoi?

Stiles se redressa d'un coup, reprenant ses esprits.

-Tu m'as pas écouté une seconde, remarqua Scott. Bon je répète, dans deux semaines on a un match amical contre le lycée de Foster City. On ira en bus. Ce sera le vendredi soir, donc on sera libérés de nos deux dernières heures de cours pour pouvoir y aller. N'oublie pas de venir ! On aura rendez-vous sur le parking à quinze heures trente. Faudra pas que tu sois en retard.

-Bah, vous serez avec moi en cours juste avant le départ donc c'est bon, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Par contre, j'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être prêt à jouer un vrai match.

-Mais si, tu progresses bien. En plus, vous formez un sacré duo de défense avec Hale.

-Vous pourriez pas vous appeler par vos prénoms franchement?

Scott et Derek échangèrent un regard plein de défi, semblant formellement interdire à l'autre d'oser tenter une telle transgression aux règles absolues de la virilité suprême.

-Okay c'est bon. Laissez tomber, soupira Stiles.

-Très bien, je vais faire un effort, abdiqua Derek.

-Hey non! Protesta Scott. Hors de question! Tu vas pas céder à tous ses caprices juste à cause de sa tronche de chiot battu!

-C'est l'avantage d'avoir un copain fervent partisan de PETA, ricana Stiles, remerciant le concerné en lui soufflant un baiser à distance.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Eh bien monsieur Hale, comme d'habitude, vous semblez abonné aux F dans mes cours, commenta Harris en tendant sa copie à Derek. Je ne peux même pas avoir le plaisir de vous dire que vous me décevez puisque j'ai perdu tout espoir en vos capacités intellectuelles depuis une éternité.

Derek prit sa copie d'un geste las avant que le professeur ne file incendier un autre élève.

-Quel con, grogna Stiles en le fusillant du regard avant de se tourner vers son petit-ami. Ça va?

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? Répondit Derek d'un ton désabusé en laissant tomber sa copie sur un coin de sa table. J'ai l'habitude de me taper des notes de merde dans cette matière. C'est pas demain la veille que ça va changer.

-Tu veux qu'on révise ensemble?

Un sourire en coin prit place sur le visage de Derek.

-Tu penses réellement que ça pourrait fonctionner? On sait tous comment ça finit ce genre de cours particuliers.

-Bah, dans les deux cas on perdrait pas notre temps, rétorqua Stiles gaiement. On pourrait faire ça le mercredi après-midi comme on a pas cours à ce moment-là.

-Ça me va.

Stiles pensa immédiatement qu'il faudrait voir s'il pouvait s'arranger avec Karen pour prendre son poste au pressing plus tard que d'habitude. Mais ce problème semblait facile à résoudre comparé à celui de Derek...

-Dis donc t'es pas encore privé de sortie, toi? Interrogea-t-il dans l'expectative.

-Si, faudra que je vois si je peux m'arranger avec Peter.

-Et si je venais chez toi? Ça l'arrangerait mieux?

-Non, il veut pas non plus que j'ai de visites en fait.

-Je pourrais peut-être demander à mon père de lui en parler. Il acceptera peut-être plus facilement.

-On peut toujours essayer, répondit Derek, haussant les épaules.

Stiles détourna le regard, se concentrant une minute sur le cours, avant de laisser définitivement tomber l'idée de se comporter en élève modèle. Pour l'instant il avait plus important à faire.

D'abord il vérifia que ses deux voisins regardaient bien autre part avant de sortir discrètement de son sac sa bible du gardiennage de marmots. Demain soir il serait au feu et s'il voulait survivre, y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Il récupéra le bon chapitre et, gardant le bouquin sur ses genoux, il prit des notes de sa main libre pour ne rien oublier des consignes essentielles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Interrogea Derek en se penchant pour tenter de lire un paragraphe.

Stiles sursauta et tourna un peu le dos à Derek pour l'empêcher de voir.

-Ça te regarde pas.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

-Alors là tu m'intrigues vraiment. Montre-moi ça.

-Non.

-Si, montre moi j'te dis, répéta Derek en passant son bras par-dessus son épaule pour tenter d'attraper le livre.

-Non! Se débattit Stiles en refermant son livre pour le maintenir fermement entre ses cuisses. Je veux pas!

-C'est quoi? Un truc pervers? Demanda Derek avec un sourire malicieux.

-Quoi? J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire le mot '' _pervers_ ''? Intervint Scott en se tournant vers le couple avec curiosité. Qui c'est qui est pervers?

Et voilà, manquait plus que les deux s'y mettent. Bravo pour la discrétion. Avec un peu de chance ils allaient se faire coller tous les trois par Harris.

-Stiles ne veut pas me montrer ce qu'il lit.

-Ah ouais ? Et à moi, tu me le montres ? Insista subtilement Scott.

Même s'il avait parlé tout bas, son ton gourmand de commère intriguée était parfaitement identifiable. Il se tordit le cou pour tenter de voir le titre du livre.

-Allez quoi... Dis-nous!

Stiles se défendit bec et ongles sur les deux fronts à la fois. Les mains de ses voisins cherchaient à attraper le bouquin sur lequel il était finalement parvenu à s'asseoir. Du coup Scott le chatouillait pendant que Derek s'échinait à passer une main sous ses cuisses afin de récupérer l'objet de toutes leurs attentions. Il était sur le point d'abdiquer lorsqu'un claquement sec provenant de l'estrade les fit sursauter.

Les trois garçons dévisagèrent Harris qui leur lançait un regard mauvais.

-McCall et Hale pourraient-ils cesser de dissiper monsieur Stilinski? Pour une fois qu'il est studieux et suit mon cours.

-Wha la blague, marmonna Scott pour lui-même. Il lit juste des trucs de cul... C'est pas juste.

Profitant du fait que ses deux amis avaient leurs regards fixés vers l'avant de la salle, Stiles glissa son livre tout au fond de son sac avant de refermer celui-ci et de le coincer entre ses pieds, espérant décourager ainsi toute tentative d'ingérence.

_On n'était jamais trop prudent._

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu es sûr que tu peux jouer? S'enquit le coach inquiet quant à la santé de son joueur convalescent. Ça ne fait vraiment pas longtemps que tu as été blessé.

Stiles patientait, légèrement en retrait, attendant la fin de la discussion entre Derek et Finstock.

-C'est bon, y a pas de problème, le rassura Derek. Je suis d'attaque.

-Ça c'est bien! S'exclama Finstock, enjoué, en donnant une claque amicale dans le dos de son élève. J'aime ça!

Il sourit de toutes ses dents à Derek, s'attendant probablement à ce qu'il montre la même joie mais, devant l'absence totale d'enthousiasme de son interlocuteur, son sourire se fana un peu avant qu'il ne s'en aille rabrouer Scott qui préférait discuter avec sa petite-amie au bord du terrain.

Le regard pensif de Derek tourné vers Aiden et Ethan, discutant entre eux au milieu du terrain, éveilla l'inquiétude de Stiles. Il s'approcha lentement pour l'encourager du regard et prit sa main dans la sienne afin de l'assurer de son soutien.

Derek repoussa l'étreinte d'un geste vif puis partit d'un pas ferme vers le centre du terrain où leur équipe se positionnait pour commencer l'entraînement.

La respiration de Stiles se bloqua un instant sous la blessure infligée et sa main resta suspendue avant qu'il ne replie les doigts pour laisser son poing pendre, inerte, le long de son corps.

Depuis la rentrée, cette impression ténue, presque indicible n'avait fait que croître, et aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Un mur le séparait de Derek. Un mur, érigé par ce dernier. Il n'allait pas bien et la situation empirait. Stiles avait cru, il avait espéré que la crise de désespoir dans la salle de musique avait été le signe que le pire avait été atteint. Qu'ensuite Derek ne pouvait que remonter la pente...éventuellement avec son aide. Hélas, c'était une erreur. Derek ne voulait pas d'aide, même pas la sienne... surtout pas la sienne.

Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Il était tout bonnement impuissant face aux événements.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Quelqu'un a vu Ronald? Il doit m'aider à boucler le dossier sur les salles d'étude.

-Où est Jennifer? J'ai besoin de son conseil pour les nouveaux.

Stiles plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles, tentant en vain de s'isoler du boucan qui régnait dans la salle alors que, depuis plus d'une heure, il faisait en sorte de se concentrer sur le budget prévisionnel des projets du conseil pour la prochaine année civile.

-Qui a encore cassé le distributeur?!

Franchement, comment faire le boulot correctement dans de telles conditions?

Stiles libéra l'une de ses mains pour taper un nouveau calcul et soupira en sentant son esprit dériver lentement, se déconnectant de sa tâche.

Il se demandait où était Derek, ce qu'il faisait, avec qui il était. Allait-il bien? Pensait-il au moins un peu à lui? Après l'entraînement de crosse, ils n'avaient pas pu se voir. Derek avait filé comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Alors pas moyen de savoir ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête quand il avait rejeté son soutien.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il s'affala contre sa paume, regardant pensivement vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait alors que la nuit approchait. Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ici? Des heures? Sûrement. Et ce n'était pas terminé. Ensuite il devrait aller travailler au pressing jusqu'à pas d'heure, ne s'accordant un peu de repos que tard dans la nuit. Et tout ça, sans pouvoir passer un seul moment avec Derek. Et peut-être, sans même pouvoir discuter avec lui.

Qu'il chérissait le souvenir des jours bénis où son beau ténébreux se glissait en cachette dans sa chambre pour passer la nuit avec lui. Cette période idyllique avait duré quinze jours... en comptant large. S'il avait su que ce serait si court, il en aurait profité davantage encore. Chérissant chaque instant. Aujourd'hui, ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'avoir un seul moment intime avec son amant et il se sentait au-delà de la frustration.

Sans doute, sa fatigue extrême lui faisait-elle tout dramatiser. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se sentait exténué, anxieux, en manque de tout. De tendresse, d'attention, de sexe. Cet état promettait de devenir rapidement ingérable si la situation continuait à évoluer dans le même sens.

-Salut Stiles, fit une fille du conseil en passant près de lui.

Il leva à peine les yeux vers elle, s'arrachant difficilement à ses ruminations.

-Salut Diane.

Elle déposa un nouveau dossier face à lui et il soupira en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Mais que lui avait-il pris d'accepter ce poste !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je. Suis. Lessivé.

-C'était ton choix, rétorqua le shérif alors que Stiles se faisait une place à ses côtés sur le canapé. Tu devrais plutôt aller te coucher au lieu de venir ici.

-Mais je veux te tenir compagnie!

Le shérif sourit et attira Stiles à lui pour lui frotter le crâne affectueusement. L'adolescent ne trouva même pas la force de grogner et se laissa faire sans rechigner. Si ça pouvait faire plaisir à son père... Il pouvait bien lui accorder le droit d'exercer sur lui sa technique de torture capillaire.

-Dis p'pa... Je peux te demander un truc?

-Je me disais bien que tu étais trop gentil, soupira le shérif, faussement déçu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Bah... En fait, j'aimerais bien inviter Derek à la maison mercredi après-midi... Pour réviser la chimie bien sûr hein, va pas t'imaginer des trucs!

Le regard soupçonneux du shérif fut sa seule réponse et Stiles y répondit en posant une main sur son cœur.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, promit-il.

-Ça ne va pas totalement me convaincre de te laisser faire tu sais?

-S'il te plaît p'pa! Si tu voyais les notes catastrophiques de Derek! Imagine un peu si ton gendre n'est pas à la hauteur pour m'entretenir plus tard!

Le shérif soupira et roula des yeux.

-Depuis quand tu me demandes l'autorisation? D'habitude tu t'organises sans solliciter mon avis.

-Bah, en fait c'est parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide... Tu sais que Derek est privé de sortie, non? Eh bien, si tu pouvais nous donner un coup de pouce pour convaincre son oncle de le laisser venir... Ce serait vraiment cool de ta part. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi? Acheva Stiles, les yeux plein d'espoir.

-Je verrai, céda le shérif.

-Merci mon papounet d'amour qu-

-N'exagère tout de même pas. Sinon tu perds le peu de crédibilité que tu viens de gagner.

Stiles sourit, amusé, en reposant sa tête contre l'épaule de son père.

-Ah au fait, j'ai pu m'occuper de votre histoire de stage, reprit le shérif. Je vais te faire parvenir les papiers que Derek devra remplir. Je m'occuperai des tiens.

-Donc c'est réglé? On pourra faire notre stage pendant tout le mois?

-Oui, je vais encore m'arranger pour trouver un ou deux tuteurs qui vous guideront. Parrish s'en occupera certainement.

-Cool, je l'aime bien lui. Et on sera ensemble Derek et moi pour travailler alors?

-Seulement quand on n'aura pas le choix. Sinon vous serez chacun de votre côté.

-Oh..., souffla Stiles, déçu.

-Je ne veux aucun débordement quand vous serez au poste.

-Tu nous connais! Se défendit l'hyperactif en se redressant brusquement.

-Je ne vais même pas répondre à ça...

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles soupira. Il était seul dans la bibliothèque du lycée, assis bien au chaud, profitant de ses deux heures de creux pour se reposer un peu en observant le ciel gris avec mélancolie.

Personne n'avait compris ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit. Une chape de brume avait envahi la ville, rendant l'atmosphère fraîche et morne du jour au lendemain et contredisant ainsi toutes les prévisions météo habituelles pour cette saison.

Stiles détestait ce temps. Ça lui minait le moral. Enfin, ce n'était rien en regard du comportement de Derek qui le démoralisait complètement. Entre les obligations de Stiles et les contraintes de son petit-ami, ils ne se voyaient pratiquement plus. Que ce soit accompagnés ou en tête à tête. Au point que le repas chez les Hale et la journée du dimanche faisaient figure d'oasis dans le désert. Alors, si durant les rares moments -comme aujourd'hui- où ils avaient deux heures de libre en même temps, Derek se désistait et partait on ne savait où, quel avenir avait leur couple?

Stiles était bien conscient que ses journées étaient beaucoup trop chargées, il ne pouvait plus décompresser. Jamais, il n'avait le moindre répit et il aurait particulièrement apprécié de passer ces deux petites heures en compagnie de son copain. Pour le plaisir de savourer sa présence, même en mode grognon, et puis aussi pour se rassurer quant à la qualité de leur relation. Ce mur infranchissable, maintenu par Derek, entre les difficultés de sa vie familiale et son petit-ami, créait entre eux une distance que Stiles voyait grandir avec anxiété.

Mais ce dernier ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Après tout son amant ignorait tout de cette vie de dingue que Stiles s'était imposée. Et les galères avec son oncle et sa sœur ne pouvaient se résoudre du jour au lendemain alors, peut-être était-il rentré chez lui pour ces deux heures d'étude ?

Ce n'était donc vraiment pas le moment de le déranger avec ses états d'âme.

Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois, oppressé, tandis qu'il observait à travers la fenêtre la brume épaisse s'effilocher sur les fantômes des arbres de la cour.

Soudain, l'air lui manqua. Se levant brusquement il sortit de la salle de lecture.

À pas pesants, les épaules basses, il se dirigea vers la zone où étaient entreposés les casiers. Les courbatures torturaient son dos ainsi que les muscles de ses bras, ce mode de vie menaçait clairement de l'achever. Il s'étira bruyamment puis bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Une fois qu'il eut passé le dernier virage, il se figea. La scène qu'il découvrait à l'autre bout du couloir le décontenança.

Il aurait préféré ne pas y assister. Problèmes de famille... mon cul.

Stiles fit un pas en arrière pour se camoufler à demi derrière les casiers alors qu'il observait Derek et Jennifer discuter. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'accentuait et ça le fit grincer des dents. Son petit ami lui tournait le dos, il ne pouvait donc voir son expression mais il espérait ardemment qu'il ne souriait pas.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bord du casier le plus proche et il les crispa... il lui fallait sentir le métal dur et froid contre ses phalanges tétanisées. Le spectacle le fascinait, tout en creusant un gouffre dans son estomac.

Jennifer se mordit la lèvre et passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille sans quitter une seule seconde Derek du regard, le dévorant des yeux.

Stiles inspira profondément et serra les paupières avant de s'adosser aux casiers pour se mettre hors de vue du couple. Ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'il croyait. Seulement, son esprit épuisé lui jouait des tours. Après tout, son copain pouvait bien fréquenter une fille sans qu'elle l'intéresse sexuellement. Même si la fille en question lui faisait les yeux doux et qu'elle était loin d'être désagréable à regarder.

Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres, réfléchissant frénétiquement. Que devait-il faire pour gérer au mieux la situation ?

Jugeant qu'il valait mieux prendre la chose avec légèreté, il s'éclipsa discrètement, sur la pointe des pieds, repartant par le chemin d'où il était venu.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles - plongé dans un mutisme inhabituel - observait Derek, installé en face de lui et qui mangeait silencieusement, son esprit semblant ailleurs.

Pouvait-il raisonnablement lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres ou n'en avait-il pas le droit ? Il ne voulait pas faire une scène de ménage à Derek. Surtout pas pour si peu alors qu'il n'était sûr de rien. Mais c'était justement le problème. Il n'était sûr de rien. Ni de son mec, ni de la vie qu'il menait, ni de sa famille. Il doutait de tout. L'épuisement, jouant de sa raison, lui faisait croire et imaginer des choses.

Finalement, Derek releva les yeux un instant vers Stiles avant de l'observer, perplexe.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu es trop silencieux aujourd'hui.

Stiles força son sourire et baissa les yeux vers son déjeuner pour l'entamer enfin malgré son manque d'appétit.

-Faut bien que je me taise de temps à autre si je veux pas avoir de crampes à la langue, tenta-t-il de plaisanter pour alléger l'atmosphère. Et puis ce temps me mine le moral je dois avouer. C'est trop triste. C'est tout gris et monotone. Ça manque de couleur.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

-Il t'en faut peu pour déprimer.

Stiles haussa les épaules avec un sourire contrit, triturant ses spaghettis sans parvenir à leur concéder une autre utilité.

-Sûr. Mais pour compenser il m'en faut peu pour être heureux. Là, si tu me donnais un petit bisou, ça irait beaucoup mieux.

Derek roula des yeux et reprit son déjeuner. Stiles sentit un douloureux pincement au cœur et il fit son possible pour ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage.

-Et tu as fait quoi ce matin, toi? Questionna-t-il l'air de rien.

Il savait qu'il allait se faire du mal. Et qu'il aurait pas dû poser cette question.

-J'étais avec Peter pour discuter de ma punition. Mais il ne veut pas la lever. Du coup on se verra encore moins dans les prochains jours. Ça me fiche la gerbe.

Stiles se força à respirer calmement, ne voulant pas alerter Derek.

-On s'arrangera, le rassura-t-il.

Enfin il se rassurait plutôt tout seul. Se disant que si Derek lui mentait, c'était assurément pour une bonne raison.

Oui, Derek avait  _toujours_  une bonne raison, pensa-t-il amèrement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bien, la majorité l'emporte à six contre quatre, conclut Jennifer, assise en bout de table, semblant prendre un maximum de plaisir à afficher ainsi son rôle de présidente. Nous sommes tous d'accord quant au résultat bénéfique que pourrait avoir cette initiative dans notre établissement. Connie, Benjamin et Harry, vous vous occuperez de ce dossier. Quand vous l'aurez terminé, venez me voir pour que je vérifie si tout est en ordre.

Stiles rumina intérieurement contre elle et son air satisfait qui lui donnaient des envies de meurtre. Cette fille se prenait tellement au sérieux que ça en devenait ridicule ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ces foutues réunions générales de bilans chaque mardi soir!

-Tiffany, quelque chose à signaler? Interrogea « _Madâme la Présidente_  » en poursuivant le tour de table.

La jeune fille interpellée secoua négativement la tête et Stiles se prépara psychologiquement à ne pas sauter sur Jennifer pour la décapiter à coups de classeur. Elle allait lui adresser la parole et...rien que ça...c'était un bon début pour lui foutre les nerfs en pelote.

-Et toi Steve?

-C'est Stiles, grogna-t-il. Et justement, oui...j'ai quelque chose à proposer.

Ne pourrait-elle pas une seule fois se rappeler son prénom? Ils travaillaient ensemble presque tous les soirs depuis une semaine. En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il était un anonyme, un élève parmi tant d'autres. Il s'était quand même construit sa petite notoriété, bonne ou mauvaise, ça dépendait des gens...mais on ne pouvait nier que dans le bahut il était connu.

Donc... elle se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule.

Soufflant pour ne pas laisser la colère le submerger jusqu'au point de non-retour, Stiles se leva maladroitement avant de se racler la gorge.

-Je voulais discuter avec vous des bruits qui courent dans l'établissement concernant les meurtres en série qui ont lieu en ville ces temps-ci. Comme vous en avez sûrement déjà entendu parler, ces rumeurs sont fondées et j'ai pensé qu'il serait nécessaire, en vue du comportement souvent irresponsable de certains élèves, de faire de la prévention pour éviter les excès de témérité ou d'inconscience mais également pour limiter le développement éventuel d'une psychose collective.

-Il y a déjà un couvre-feu, l'interrompit Jennifer, glaciale.

-Exact. Mais la plupart ne le prennent pas au sérieux, rétorqua Stiles, réprimant un besoin primitif de montrer les dents en signe de provocation. Il serait donc utile de leur faire comprendre que cette affaire est extrêmement grave et que, malgré les patrouilles de police, les risques sont élevés. Le shérif et son équipe enquêtent personnellement sur cette affaire, ce qui me permettra de faire rapidement circuler les informations que les autorités voudront bien nous donner sur l'avancement de l'enquête et ainsi rassurer les élèves.

-J'espère que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air pour impressionner la galerie, persifla Jennifer d'un ton sec.

-J'ai seulement des atouts que je souhaiterais utiliser pour le bien commun, contra Stiles sans se laisser abattre. C'est bien ce que l'on veut de moi ici, non?

Un lourd silence s'imposa alors que tous les regards étaient fixés sur les deux dominants de la salle. Tous semblaient se demander lequel des deux craquerait en premier.

Stiles sentit la colère et la jalousie bouillonner en lui alors qu'il avait le regard fiché dans celui que sa rivale. Plus le temps passait et plus la relation que Derek entretenait avec cette nana lui semblait louche. Déjà l'année dernière, il avait beaucoup douté, et Scott lui avait rapporté un baiser avorté entre les deux protagonistes dans les vestiaires. Cette information, il l'avait mise de côté pendant tout ce temps. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, ça lui remuait les tripes de rancœur.

Sous l'intensité de son regard assassin, la volonté de Jennifer flancha un instant et elle baissa les yeux une demi seconde. Il avait gagné. Il reprit la parole, bien décidé à forcer son avantage.

-Je propose donc d'aller voir les élèves durant les pauses pour leur expliquer la situation, de leur distribuer des flyers expliquant les règles à suivre sans qu'ils ne se sentent fliqués et d'organiser une petite conférence dans la salle du conseil pour répondre à leurs questions et à leurs inquiétudes. Si je m'y prends suffisamment à l'avance, je pourrai également faire intervenir un membre de l'enquête pour qu'il réponde plus précisément aux questions.

-Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Tout ceci ne va que créer davantage de méfiance et d'angoisse chez les élèves, riposta Jennifer. Et cette histoire, si on la prend trop au sérieux, prendra alors une dimension disproportionnée qui créera un mouvement de panique.

Stiles perçut très distinctement les manifestations d'irritation de plusieurs membres de l'équipe en réponse à cette nouvelle interruption. Cependant, malgré leur désaccord visible avec leur présidente, il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Aucun n'oserait s'opposer directement à elle.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère. Remarque, tu as raison. Nous n'en sommes qu'au sixième meurtre. Il n'y a effectivement aucune raison de prendre cette «  _histoire_  » trop au sérieux.

Il s'interrompit, tâchant de calmer sa colère. Les sarcasmes risquaient de jouer en défaveur de la cause qu'il défendait. Il reprit plus calmement.

-Il faut tout de même que vous sachiez que les victimes sont de plus en plus jeunes et les autorités craignent qu'on ne s'en prenne bientôt aux lycéens. C'est pourquoi il est essentiel que tout le monde sache quoi faire pour limiter le risque d'être la prochaine victime. Enfin bon si, après avoir voté, certains pensent qu'il vaut mieux ne pas inviter un policier pour les raisons que tu as données, ce n'est pas un problème. Je me chargerai moi-même de réunir les infos qu'il sera possible de divulguer. Si nous ouvrons un débat au cours de la réunion d'information -ou de prévention- comme vous souhaiterez l'appeler, la présence de la psychologue du lycée pourrait également être utile. D'ailleurs, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, on pourrait lui demander son avis sur la question et sur la pertinence des mesures dont je viens de parler.

Stiles se tut, examinant un instant les réactions de son auditoire, avant de se rasseoir. Il ne décela aucune réaction. Les avait-il tellement convaincus qu'ils n'avaient rien à ajouter ou bien était-ce le contraire ?

-Bien, conclut Jennifer. Nous allons procéder au vote-

-Je pense que ce serait plus rapide de demander qui est contre, l'interrompit Carmen.

Jennifer l'observa d'un œil torve, serrant les mâchoires.

-Très bien. Okay. Alors...qui vote contre la proposition de Sean ?

Aucune main ne s'éleva.

-Parfait, conclut Jennifer. Nous commencerons donc par contacter Mme Morell puis, si elle valide ces deux mesures, nous fabriquerons des flyers et organiserons la conférence.

«  _Parfait_ » avait-elle dit ? Son expression démentait ses propos. Ces mots, par lesquels elle reconnaissait le bien-fondé de la proposition de Stiles, semblaient lui arracher la langue. Ce dernier jugea opportun de retenir son sourire de vainqueur. Il préféra baisser les yeux sur ses mains avec une humilité feinte.

Il s'avérait souvent malsain de confondre courage et témérité.

Qu'il ait fait preuve de courage dans ce cas restait d'ailleurs à prouver.

Qu'elles qu'aient été ses motivations, maintenant qu'il était parvenu à ses fins, son instinct lui soufflait de ne surtout pas la contrarier davantage.

Jennifer avait un petit côté vicieux qui ne manquait pas de l'inquiéter profondément. Aussi bien pour lui. Que pour Derek.

Cette fille incarnait le danger.


	85. Les enfants sont adorablement flippants

-Son repas est dans le frigo, vous n'aurez qu'à le réchauffer au micro-onde.

Stiles hocha la tête aux recommandations de dernière minute de sa première cliente pour le baby-sitting.

Il persistait à douter de la santé mentale de cette femme. Comment osait-elle confier la «  _chair de sa chair_  » au parfait inconnu qu'il était ? Soit elle avait une foi aveugle dans le recrutement sur la toile... ce qui était bien la preuve d'une carence psychologique. Soit elle était désespérée et avait écumé toute la ville sans parvenir à trouver quelqu'un... ce qui provoquait chez Stiles un étrange sentiment de malaise. Étant donné le nombre de jeunes qui postulaient pour ce genre de boulot, pourquoi l'avait-elle choisi, lui  _?_

Il valait mieux se focaliser sur les conseils qu'elle lui prodiguait plutôt que de spéculer sur ses motivations. Chacun faisait comme il voulait. C'était pas ses oignons. Enfin un peu quand même puisqu'il allait devoir s'en sortir la tête haute alors qu'il n'avait jamais gardé un seul marmot de sa vie.

-...Elle doit dormir à vingt heures dernier délai après avoir entendu son «  _histoire du soir_  ». Elle ne dort jamais sans, précisa-t-elle avec un mouvement de la main et un sourire attendri. Ensuite si vous le souhaitez, la télé est à votre disposition. Vous vous en sortirez ?

Avec son mode d'emploi au fond du sac et tout ce qu'elle venait de lui balancer en vrac, il avait de grandes chances de maintenir l'enfant en vie au moins pour la durée de la soirée.

-N'ayez pas d'inquiétudes madame Reddington, la rassura Stiles en souriant. Tout va bien se passer. Je me débrouillerai sans problème.

La femme s'avança pour déposer sa fille dans les bras de Stiles après l'avoir embrassée tendrement une dernière fois. Stiles la récupéra maladroitement et la tint fermement contre son torse. Une chute inopinée serait sans doute du plus mauvais effet sous les yeux de maman.

-Sois sage avec le garçon ce soir, d'accord?

-Oui maman, répondit la petite voix timide et douce de la fillette. Rentre vite maman.

L'employeuse de Stiles sourit et s'en alla, pressée, après une dernière caresse sur la joue de sa fille.

-Passez une bonne soirée! Souhaita Stiles tandis que la porte d'entrée claquait.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour la regarder partir, lui faisant un signe amical de la main en encourageant la fillette à faire de même. Une fois la voiture disparue, Stiles reprit le couloir en direction -si ses souvenirs étaient bons- du salon.

-Alors Lizzie, que voudrais-tu faire avant le dîner?

La petite fille tourna très lentement la tête de son côté et progressivement un grand sourire découvrit ses petites dents blanches. Un tic nerveux agita la paupière de Stiles alors qu'un frisson désagréable irradiait de la base de sa nuque jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds.

À cet instant, il regretta les longues heures passées à regarder des films d'horreur. Parce que là, tout de suite, il était persuadé que le regard de cette gamine était glacial. Calculé. Oui, elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir le faire souffrir. Ce sourire ne lui était pas destiné, il était pour elle. Elle jubilait de ce qu'elle projetait de lui faire subir.

Il inspira profondément. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'il était seul avec cette gentille gamine pour la soirée, sa putain d'imagination venait de faire une entrée remarquée. Il tenta de se raisonner.

C'est alors que l'enfant ouvrit la bouche et que les cheveux de Stiles décidèrent de se hérisser sur sa nuque. Le visage de Miss Morell surgit dans son esprit. Sûr qu'il lui fallait un psy de toute urgence.

-Toi...

-O-oui? Bégaya Stiles, se maudissant pour ses craintes stupides.

-Toi, tu es mon nouveau jouet, annonça la fillette d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

Et merde. Il allait se réveiller.

Ce ton était bien trop sérieux de l'avis de Stiles qui sentit un filet de sueur froide couler le long de son dos.

Dans quoi s'était-il  _encore_  fourré?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Pour l'instant il s'était pas réveillé, il était d'ailleurs à craindre qu'il ne le soit déjà... En tout cas, quel que soit le degré de réalité qu'il vivait, sa transpiration était suffisante pour que l'idée d'une douche soit aussi alléchante qu'un pot de Nutella après trois jours de jeûne.

-Plus vite! Piaillait Lizzie en tirant sur les cheveux de son nouveau cheval. Plus viiiite!

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici? Marmonna Stiles dans sa barbe pour la centième fois, dépité et fatigué tout en continuant à crapahuter à quatre pattes. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça?

-Plus vite Pataclope!

Stiles roula des yeux et fit un nouveau tour du salon, le vingtième sans doute, il avait cessé de compter au dixième. En effet, il valait mieux qu'il se concentre sur ses «  _pattes_  ». Se les prendre dans les nombreux tapis s'était déjà avéré une très mauvaise initiative. À chaque fois, la cavalière sévissait sans pitié en crispant ses petits doigts furieux sur ses pauvres cheveux. Si jamais il trébuchait encore, il craignait de finir chauve. Et là, son sex-appeal en aurait grandement pâti. S'il en avait eu un jour...

-Tu ne voudrais pas faire une petite pause Lizzie? Ahana-t-il, hors d'haleine.

Elle émit un son contrarié.

-Pas question. Je veux qu'on continue! Tu es ma chose! Alors c'est moi qui décide!

Stiles soupira et ses genoux continuèrent à souffrir en silence d'être ainsi malmenés depuis le début de soirée.

-Plus vite Pataclope!

-Les enfants sont «  _merveilleux_  »... mon cul, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-T'es moche.

Stiles ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. C'était toujours sympa d'entendre un compliment de ce genre.

-T'es nul.

Il souffla. Ne pas craquer.

-Tu sais même pas jouer à la poupée! T'es méga nul!

Ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer. Penser à des trucs marrants. Genre... Derek dans la même situation que lui.

À cette pensée insolite il ne put retenir un petit sourire. Il imaginait très bien son petit-ami prêt à égorger la fillette pour lui avoir tiré les joues toute la soirée comme Lizzie le faisait avec lui. A moins qu'en fait, il ait la même affection pour les enfants que pour les chiens et là, il ferait preuve d'une patience infinie. Mais Stiles ne le voyait pas ainsi. Les gosses ça parlait trop pour Derek. Il l'imaginait mal apprécier les marmots.

Sauf peut-être quand ce serait les siens... Son cœur se serra un peu... Derek avec des enfants. Clairement ça ne pourrait pas être les  _leurs_. Ou alors la recherche biologique aurait survécu à une petite révolution.

-Pourquoi t'as des tâches sur le visage? C'est pas beau.

Stiles passa une main sur sa joue. Cette môme avait le chic pour vous rappeler la dure réalité. Derek, lui, il les aimait bien ses grains de beauté. Il adorait les compter d'ailleurs quand il dormait. Et son préféré, celui sur sa fesse, lui avait déjà valu beaucoup de remarques élogieuses.

-T'as les bras poilus. Pourquoi t'as les bras poilus?

-Je vais craquer.

-Tu vas craquer quoi?

Il se retint de répondre '' _ton cou_ '' et choisit à la place de ramasser la poupée qu'elle venait de lui jeter dessus. Si seulement il avait demandé à la mère s'il avait le droit d'assommer sa gamine, ça lui aurait permis d'espérer un tout petit moment de calme...avant la survenue des autorités bien sûr.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je  _veux_  des cookies!

Stiles releva lentement sa main et, d'un geste lent et fataliste, débarrassa sa paupière et sa joue de la coulée de purée. Mais il était tout sauf calme justement! S'il pouvait tuer -rien qu'un peu, il demandait pas grand-chose somme toute- cette sale petite peste, il accepterait de bénir le monde entier! Elle était tout bonnement insupportable! Jamais il n'avait autant eu envie d'occire un enfant. Ou qui que ce soit d'autre au demeurant.

-Je  _veux_  des cookies, répéta Lizzie au cas où Stiles serait devenu sourd ou carrément crétin profond.

-Toi, tu seras une chieuse plus tard, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Bon, ta mère m'a clairement expliqué que tu devais manger ça. Alors, si ça ne te plaît pas tu n'auras pas de dessert.

-Si je n'ai pas de dessert, toi, tu n'auras pas de sous, rétorqua Lizzie doctement.

Stiles haussa un sourcil, impressionné par le sens de la répartie de la fillette.

-Tu as l'esprit pratique. J'aime bien ça.

La petite fille parut surprise par sa remarque et elle écarquilla les yeux d'un air très étonné.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, j'aime même beaucoup. C'est bien, comme trait de caractère.

-Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes bien alors? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

Il n'irait pas jusque-là mais bon... Si ça pouvait l'aider à passer une meilleure soirée, autant jouer le jeu.

-Oui, je t'aime bien, mentit-il avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Elle sourit largement puis descendit de sa chaise pour venir se hisser sur ses genoux, toute heureuse.

-Dis. Tu veux bien qu'on mange ensemble alors? Demanda-t-elle enthousiaste.

Un miracle. Stiles assistait à un miracle. Après une demi-heure à tenter en vain de lui faire ingurgiter son dîner, voilà qu'elle changeait d'avis en une seconde. Quelle était la logique secrète qui animait cette petite tête blonde ?

-Okay, viens par-là, dit-il en la tenant contre lui pour qu'elle ne glisse pas.

Lorsqu'elle prit la première bouchée d'un air affamé et gourmand, il se sentit assez fier, bien que la gamine l'ait eu par surprise. Il avait juste suffit d'être un peu réactif. Certes la catastrophe avait été évitée de justesse mais la suite de la soirée semblait devoir se dérouler de manière plus paisible.

Pas question toutefois de crier victoire prématurément ou de manquer de vigilance...pourtant Stiles s'autorisa à penser que finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile de s'occuper d'un marmot.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-...Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Fin. Annonça Stiles, soulagé d'avoir enfin terminé sa mission.

Il tourna son regard vers Lizzie, s'attendant à la voir dormir à poings fermés, mais il tomba sur deux grands yeux, ouverts comme des soucoupes, qui le fixaient avec une curiosité teintée de...fascination. Mouais ça pouvait être de cet ordre.

-Tu n'es pas fatiguée? Soupira-t-il.

-Non.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas essayer de dormir? Interrogea Stiles d'une voix aimable pour ne pas faire sentir sa fatigue.

-Dis, Stiles, tu as une princesse?

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi?

-Tu as une amoureuse toi aussi?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Vous allez vous marier?

Stiles garda le silence un moment, repensant à sa théorie au sujet de son petit-ami et de son hypothétique future fiancée. Et puis, même sans ce danger qui planait sur leur couple, un mariage entre lui et Derek, il n'y croyait pas trop.

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est impossible.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'on ne peut pas.

-Pourquoi?

Stiles soupira.

-Parce qu'il y a des gens bêtes sur terre.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que le destin aime beaucoup se moquer de nous.

-Pourquoi?

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel dans une prière silencieuse.

-Tu n'es toujours pas fatiguée?

-Si. J'ai sommeil.

-Alors dors et ne pose plus de questions.

Il la borda précautionneusement et alors qu'il allait éteindre la lumière, une petite main le retint.

-Elle est méchante.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux un instant, étonné par cette affirmation venue de nulle part et qui ne pouvait manquer de faire écho à son quotidien en sonnant comme un avertissement. Sans davantage d'explication, Lizzie ferma les yeux et s'endormit d'un coup. Il haussa les épaules avant de ressortir de la chambre en veillant à laisser la porte entrouverte au cas où il y aurait un problème.

Il descendit les escaliers silencieusement, impatient de pouvoir travailler sur ses cours et peut-être même de discuter un peu avec Derek.

Hélas, lorsqu'il parvint dans le salon, l'étendue des ravages commis par la diablesse qui dormait tranquillement à l'étage lui sauta au visage et il souffla, affolé devant l'ampleur de la tâche.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles fut soulagé de voir revenir la mère de Lizzie vers vingt-trois heures. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il avait du mal à récupérer. Ce rythme qu'il tenait depuis bientôt une semaine ne lui convenait pas vraiment.

-Tout s'est bien passé? Demanda la maîtresse de maison à voix basse en enlevant son manteau.

-Oui, chuchota Stiles en retour. Elle a été sage.

En disant ces mots, il se souvint de la pagaille provoquée par Lizzie à travers la villa avant qu'ils ne fassent la paix. Stiles avait passé plus d'une heure à tout remettre en ordre.

-Je vais chercher mon portefeuille, prévint la mère de famille en repartant dans le hall d'entrée, laissant Stiles dans le salon.

Il regarda autour de lui et sursauta. Il entrouvrit la bouche, affolé et attrapa vivement le soutien-gorge qui pendait mollement, accroché à une moulure d'un des jambages de la cheminée. Il le regarda, ne sachant qu'en faire, alors qu'il entendait sa patronne revenir vers lui à grands coups de talons énergiques.

-Je n'ai pas de monnaie.

Il se retourna d'un bond vers la porte du salon, cachant l'objet dans son dos.

-J'imagine qu'un petit surplus ne te dérangera pas, dit-elle en souriant.

-Ha ha non, en effet, bredouilla-t-il, embarrassé et les oreilles rouges brique alors qu'il enfournait le soutien-gorge dans la poche arrière de son jean en quelques gestes précipités.

-Ça suffira?

Stiles regarda les billets avec étonnement. Elle avait presque doublé la somme prévue.

-C'est parfait merci.

-Merci à toi.

Stiles prit son sac qu'il jeta sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la sortie en prenant son salaire au passage. Cette galère était enfin terminée.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je n'aurais jamais de gamins, soupira Stiles en s'affalant dans le canapé à côté de son père. C'est vraiment trop galère.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-En plus, c'est capable de te dévaster une baraque en une heure. Ça doit être super chiant de devoir s'en occuper tous les jours.

-Il suffit d'apprendre comment faire.

-Bah, c'est pas du tout mon trip. J'ai les jambes en compote et je crois que mes genoux n'ont jamais été si maltraités.

Le shérif sourit en coin, narquois, et ricanant tout seul.

-Quoi? Interrogea Stiles perplexe. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle?

Le shérif secoua la tête, semblant ne pas vouloir préciser sa pensée à voix haute.

-Allez dis p'pa! Pourquoi tu te marres?

Stiles fit la moue en regardant son père. Il savait parfaitement le faire craquer. Ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire.

-Je pensais seulement à Derek et toi. À mon avis ce n'était pas la première fois que tes genoux souffraient.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire inférieure s'affaissa élégamment. Il avait pas entendu ça, si ? Il rougit violemment et quitta immédiatement le canapé, puis le salon.

-Reviens Stiles! Ne sois pas gêné, je plaisantais! Rit le shérif depuis son canapé. Stiles! Je suis désolé, reviens fiston, je serai sage.

Boudeur, Stiles accepta de reprendre sa place.

-Plus sérieusement, pour en revenir à ce soir, tu ne voudrais pas plutôt t'occuper de sortir des animaux pour les voisins? Ça pourrait peut-être plus te-

Stiles se frappa le front.

-Mais oui! Je suis trop con! Du dog-sitting! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt?

Le shérif haussa les épaules, ne sachant que répondre.

-Eh, au fait, j'ai failli oublier! Reprit Stiles impatient. Finalement, c'est bon pour demain après-midi ? Derek peut venir réviser à la maison?

Le shérif fixa Stiles en silence pendant un long moment avant de prendre un air désolé.

-Tu as oublié? Demanda Stiles, déçu.

-Non, j'ai téléphoné à son oncle aujourd'hui.

-Et alors? Il a accepté?

Son père pinça les lèvres en baissant les yeux. Stiles poussa un profond soupir suivi d'une plainte déçue.

-Roh, c'est trop pas sympa!

C'est alors que le visage du shérif s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

-Mais si, il a accepté.

-Hey! Mais tu m'as fait peur espèce de nul!

-Hrmpf... L'espèce de nul pourrait très bien le rappeler pour annuler, tu sais? Il est peut-être nul mais il sait passer un coup de fil ! Répliqua le shérif.

-Non! Paniqua Stiles. Fais pas ça!

-Alors, sois un bon garçon et va me chercher un café.

-C'est du chantage!

-Oui, exactement, se réjouit le shérif en s'installant plus confortablement contre ses coussins. Et je ne serais pas contre un petit massage des pieds également.

-T'es sérieux là? Interrogea Stiles alors que sa mâchoire se décrochait un peu plus sous l'indignation.

-Très sérieux même.

-Profiteur...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Encore heureux que tu pues pas des pieds, commenta Stiles, subtil, les manches relevés pour pratiquer le massage demandé plus librement. Sinon je t'aurais maudit.

-Tout de même, je connais le chemin de la salle de bain. Cela dit, c'est un bon apprentissage pour toi. Échange de bons procédés, selon l'expression consacrée. Ce principe est essentiel. Il faut toujours donner pour recevoir, récita le shérif d'un ton sentencieux.

Son fils, assis sur la table basse, ronchonna pour lui-même alors qu'il commençait déjà à trouver sa position inconfortable.

-Ma simple présence devrait largement suffire à ton bonh-

-Chut.

-Mais-

-Chut, répéta calmement le shérif en montant le volume de la télé.

Stiles gonfla les joues sans cesser son massage.

-T'es vraiment-

-Tais-toi esclave, commanda le shérif.

Stiles sourit en secouant la tête avant de rire doucement.

-T'as les pieds aussi poilus qu'un hobbit.

Le shérif lui fit les grands yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme ânerie encore?

Stiles s'esclaffa devant l'air vexé de son père.

-T'inquiète, c'est pas vrai. Mais ça serait stylé. Et puis surtout ça te tiendrait chaud. Mais bon, côté chaussures faudrait prendre trois tailles au-dessus.

-Je ne vois pas ce que des pieds poilus ont de '' _stylé_ ''. Tu tiens parfois des propos étranges, mon fils.

-Pff... Tu comprends rien à la vie, c'est tout.

_Le lendemain..._

-J'ai donné ma parole à monsieur Hale que vous travailleriez avec sérieux, alors j'espère pouvoir vous faire confiance, dit le shérif sévèrement.

Stiles se mordit les lèvres.

-Bien sûr qu'on révisera. On est consciencieux et studieux Derek et moi.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi je ne suis pas convaincu.

-Sans doute parce que tu sais que c'est parfois difficile de résister à la tentation!

-Enfin, je n'ai pas le choix, je vous fais confiance. Quand on veut on peut, rétorqua le shérif en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et avant d'entrer dans sa Jeep, il regarda son message du jour qu'il avait oublié d'ouvrir la veille au soir.  _''Quand on veut, on peut.''_

-Papa? T'as changé de job? T'es devenu voyant ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Couvre-feu à vingt heures. N'oubliez surtout pas. Couvre-feu à vingt heures, si vous voulez plus d'informations, les membres du conseil des élèves mèneront une intervention en salle du conseil la semaine prochaine !

Stiles s'arrêta près d'un groupe d'élèves dont plusieurs membres étaient concernés.

-Attention lors de vos sorties le soir, respectez le couvre-feu.

Il distribua quelques flyers informatifs aux élèves.

-Et si vous avez des questions ou des inquiétudes, venez à la conférence mercredi prochain en salle du conseil, nous répondrons à toutes vos questions. Soyez prudents!

Il s'éloigna, avisant un autre groupe un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

-La police de Beacon Hills assure votre sécurité. Mais pour cela il faut respecter les couvre-feu. Attention à vous, soyez prudents!

L'ironie de ce discours ne lui échappait guère. Lui qui, quelques mois plus tôt, avait enfreint plusieurs fois toutes les règles de sécurité destinées à le protéger de Roger Hill, l'assassin en fuite qui menaçait sa vie et celle de son père. Faites ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais.

Heureusement, personne n'était obligé d'être au courant.

Stiles distribua encore quelques flyers sous les regards intrigués de ceux qu'il n'allait pas aborder. Au bout du couloir, près des casiers, il aperçut Boyd et fonça sans réfléchir dans sa direction.

-Salut!

Le garçon le toisa sans aménité de bas en haut, dans l'expectative.

-Je peux avoir ton attention deux secondes?

Boyd leva les yeux au ciel et continua à vider son sac dans son casier.

-Vas-y.

-C'est au sujet des meurtres qui ont lieu en ce moment. Je dois passer pour prévenir tout le monde. Tu connais les mesures qui ont été mises en place?

-Ouais.

-Donc tu sais que c'est plus prudent de suivre les instructions des autori-

-Et vous faites quoi de ceux qui doivent travailler le soir et qui se retrouvent coincés au boulot après le couvre-feu? Le coupa Boyd.

-Bah, c'est soit tu travailles et tu risques de te faire violemment assassiner dans une ruelle sombre, soit tu restes sagement chez toi pour gagner quelques années de plus. C'est toi qui vois.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. À peine les mots étaient-ils sortis qu'il les regrettait déjà. Il se serait tapé dessus. Il allait se prendre un jet et il pourrait dire qu'il l'aurait cherché.

-Je t'y vois bien moi. Toi, t'as pas besoin de prendre un job pour payer tes études, ton père paiera tout pour ta pomme le moment venu et, même si t'avais des mauvais résultats toutes les universités te prendraient. Moi, je dois bosser dur si je veux m'en sortir.

-Bon, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Mais c'était dans une bonne intention. Moi, je veux juste t'empêcher de te faire zigouiller! Rétorqua Stiles en levant les mains en signe de paix.

Puis, subitement les propos de Boyd prirent tout leur sens, et ces allégations sur sa vie résonnèrent désagréablement sur son psychisme, soumis à rude épreuve depuis une semaine.

-Par contre, en ce qui concerne cette histoire d'études, tu dis n'importe quoi parce que tu connais rien de ma vie ! Reprit-il d'un ton hargneux.

Boyd claqua la porte de son casier d'un geste brusque.

-T'es vraiment de mauvais poil toi..., maugréa Stiles en faisant la moue.

Boyd soupira et prit son sac sur son épaule.

-Ne m'approche plus.

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ahuri, avant de tourner les talons à son tour. Après tout, qu'il se démerde. Lui, il avait rempli sa mission.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Dites les gars, je me demandais un truc, dit Scott soudain en laissant son dessert de côté. Ça me turlupine depuis un bon moment mais je sais pas comment vous allez le prendre.

Stiles sentait venir la question bateau.

-Je suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que tu veux savoir, Scottie. Répondit-il peu sûr de lui.

-Toi, au moins, dis-moi que ça t'intéresse, ordonna Scott en s'adressant à Derek.

-Même pas en rêve.

Scott parut vexé.

-Si tu ne le dis pas, notre accord ne tient plus.

Derek releva un sourcil.

-Tu parles de...

Scott plissa les yeux et hocha la tête. Stiles les observa tour à tour, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Euh... Vous parlez de quel accord là, exactement?

Derek fixa Scott en silence, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

-D'accord. Pose ta question.

Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche, abasourdi. Derek lui lança un regard en coin avant de sourire d'un air de prédateur. Faisant vibrer la proie potentielle.

-Je pourrais prendre ça comme une invitation, tu sais?

-C'en est peut-être une, répliqua Stiles d'une voix plus grave en lançant un clin d'œil aguicheur à son petit-ami.

-Euh... Les gars? Ma question...

Derek se pencha vers Stiles, le fixant avec concupiscence.

-J'aimerais beaucoup. Je n'attends même que ça. Grogna-t-il, le sourire se faisant carnassier.

-Dites... vous m'écoutez ?

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, se retenant à grand peine de sourire lui aussi, ravi que son copain s'intéresse de nouveau à lui. Il se rapprocha, se laissant glisser jusqu'au bord de sa chaise pour promener deux doigts sur la cuisse de Derek.

-On pourrait peut-être... Murmura-t-il, le regardant par en dessous à travers ses cils.

-Je suis encore là les gars...

-… Se trouver un coin tranquille hum? Rien que nous deux.

-Hey, les gars franchement...

Derek attrapa la nuque de Stiles, rapprochant leurs deux visages.

-Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Lui dit-il dans un ronronnement sensuel.

-Non, s'il vous plaît, je suis encore là.

Stiles combla le peu de distance entre eux pour prendre la lèvre inférieure de Derek dans la sienne. Il la suça effrontément sans le quitter des yeux.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous vous trouvez? L'un et l'autre, vous avez quoi de mieux qu'une fille? Craqua Scott subitement.

-Pardon?

Stiles lâcha la bouche de Derek qui grogna, frustré.

-Bah...

Il se redressa, réfléchissant sérieusement à la question. Il s'était déjà interrogé sur ce sujet plusieurs fois depuis qu'il connaissait son petit-ami et jamais il n'avait vraiment trouvé de réponse satisfaisante. Sûr, qu'avant de le rencontrer, il n'avait jamais regardé un seul mec comme il regardait les filles. D'ailleurs, encore maintenant, il lui arrivait de trouver des nanas foutrement canon. Et pour l'instant aucun autre mec ne lui avait fait le même effet que son «  _Hale à lui_  ».

À part le fait d'être amoureux, il ne voyait pas. Mais pas question qu'il lâche le morceau comme ça, au réfectoire. Après tout, il n'avait toujours pas dit à Derek qu'il l'aimait.

-Je sais pas trop..., dit-il finalement.

-Ben je sais pas trop non plus. Je peux même pas dire qu'il est moins galère qu'une fille puisqu'il est pire, répondit Derek d'un ton tout à fait sérieux. Et pour le sexe, il est pareil.

-C'est pas vrai ça! Se défendit Stiles. Moi, je suis toujours d'accord! Enfin...quand on pouvait encore se voir. Rumina-t-il pour lui-même.

-C'est vrai que ces derniers temps on n'a pas eu trop d'occasions. Mais je reconnais que t'es plus cool qu'une fille quand on est en réunion très...privée. Je suis d'ailleurs plus qu'impatient de te faire découvrir de nouvelles positions. Annonça-t-il gravement en observant Stiles avec gourmandise. Je suis en manque, totalement, alors je m'occupe... Et l'une de mes occupations préférées c'est de mettre à jour ma liste de positions. Conclut-il en embrassant furtivement Stiles sur l'oreille.

-Tu as une liste? demandèrent Scott et Stiles d'une même voix.

-Bien sûr, répondit Derek avec le sourire. Je coche celles qu'on a déjà testées et j'en cherche d'autres pour plus tard. Ça ouvre des perspectives et ça permet de varier les plaisirs.

-Et tu «  _révisais_  » avant nos...rencontres ? Je croyais que t'improvisais ou que c'était naturel. T'aurais pu me l'apprendre autrement, marmonna Stiles, le rouge aux joues.

-Oh, je peux la voir cette liste? demanda Scott plus qu'enthousiaste.

Derek prit son portable dans sa poche et chercha le fichier sans protester alors que Stiles marmonnait dans sa barbe. Il devait pourtant s'avouer qu'il était, lui aussi, plutôt curieux de la découvrir, cette fichue liste.

Finalement, Derek tendit son téléphone à Stiles. Celui-ci vaguement inquiet, poussa un soupir de soulagement. Un instant, il avait cru que des photos très très intimes de leurs ébats allaient illustrer lesdites positions. Et là, il aurait carrément pas supporté. Mais, seul un schéma stylisé accompagnait la dénomination des postures ainsi qu'un petit commentaire marrant du créateur du site où Derek avait puisé sa source d'inspiration. Ouf.

Scott, visiblement passionné par le sujet, s'était levé pour voir par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

-Ah, je l'aime bien celle-là ! S'exclama-t-il en désignant l'une des descriptions. Elle est confortable, par contre celle-là... Whaou, vous devez être endurants.

Stiles, faisant fi de son embarras, se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue et suivit d'une oreille attentive le débat entre Derek et Scott. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient un point commun... Il avait fallu que ce soit du cul !

-Allison n'aime pas celle-là, elle lui casse le dos.

-Stiles y arrive bien, rétorqua Derek comme s'il vantait les qualités d'un animal de compagnie. Faut dire qu'il est vachement souple.

L'œil brillant, il lui lança un petit sourire malicieux avant de reprendre sa lecture. Stiles prit un air vaguement offusqué. Il atteignit la dernière page et Scott émit une exclamation surprise.

-Putain. Vous avez testé tout ça ! Je vous envie. Moi, je le fais presque plus, se plaignit Scott. En un mois, on a dû se voir dans de bonnes conditions pas plus de trois fois. Et sur les trois fois, y en avait une où elle était pas...enfin, elle avait ses rè-

-Je veux pas de détails, le coupa Stiles avant de se pencher à nouveau sur la liste.

-C'est laquelle celle-là?

-Celle de la salle de bain, répondit Derek.

-Celle sur le...

-Ouais.

Stiles sentit tout à coup la chaleur s'installer dans son bas-ventre et il déglutit bruyamment avant de détacher ses yeux de Derek.

-Elle était pas mal. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était physique pour moi.

Scott fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir un instant en les observant.

-Euh...Vous changez jamais de rôle?

Derek émit un son méprisant.

-Cette discussion devient vraiment trop bizarre pour moi, marmonna Stiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-On va commencer par revoir les bases, dit Stiles en fermant la porte d'entrée, Derek dans son sillage. Genre, les anciens programmes. Tu veux qu'on se prenne de quoi manger?

Il n'attendit aucune réponse et fila dans la cuisine se servir dans les placards. Il y trouva un paquet de bonbons qu'il prit sous le bras et deux canettes de soda. Alors qu'il montait l'escalier, il réalisa que -depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison- Derek ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle, le suivant docilement comme un petit chiot l'aurait fait avec sa mère. Stiles trouvait ce comportement adorable.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et immédiatement, le «  _professeur_ » s'installa à plat ventre sur son lit avant que «  _l'élève_  » ne vienne s'asseoir près de lui.

-Montre-moi tes cours.

Derek fouilla dans son sac pour donner à Stiles ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Ce dernier feuilleta le tout avant de hausser un sourcil.

-Tu m'étonnes que tu comprennes rien. T'écris comme un cochon.

Derek grogna.

-Je n'écris pas si mal que ça. Et puis, c'est parce que je déteste cette matière. Et surtout, Harris me fout les nerfs.

-Si tu apprends tes cours en fonction de tes profs, tu ne vas jamais y arriver, lui reprocha Stiles. Il faut que tu étudies pour ton avenir.

-Je ne pense pas que j'aurai besoin de savoir quelles sont les initiales du potassium pour le boulot que je veux faire.

-Alors ça, t'en sais absolument rien. Y a des détails comme ça qui peuvent résoudre des affaires. C'est déjà arrivé.

-Une fois tous les siècles ouais, marmonna Derek. Et puis je compte pas entrer dans la police scientifique, moi.

-Enfin bref, c'est le bordel tes cahiers. Soupira Stiles en reprenant sa lecture. Y a quelque chose que tu veux revoir en priorité et que tu n'as vraiment pas compris?

Le regard de Derek lui fit reconsidérer ses objectifs.

-Okay... il y a quelque chose que tu as compris?

Devant le silence plus qu'édifiant de Derek, Stiles se tourna pour le regarder en face.

-Quelque chose que tu  _crois avoir commencé un peu_  à comprendre?

-Les trucs avec les gnions ou les ions, je sais plus trop.

-Ça va pas être de la tarte. Je sens que ça va nous prendre beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de temps.

Stiles s'assit en tailleur en remontant ses manches.

-Alors, commençons par le commencement...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Arrête, demanda Stiles en penchant la tête sur le côté pour empêcher Derek de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Mais ce dernier n'en avait que faire et donna un coup de nez sur sa joue, espérant sûrement l'attendrir.

-Derek concentre-toi.

L'aîné embrassa sa joue puis la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Derek...

Il se coucha sur le dos, la tête bien installée sur les cours que Stiles essayait de lui expliquer. Visiblement, sa concentration semblait s'être fait la malle en plein milieu de l'exercice.

Derek sourit, frottant la tête contre les cours pour les éparpiller et attirer l'attention de son amant. Stiles lui rendit son sourire malgré lui, trop amusé par la ressemblance de son petit copain avec un chiot. Un chiot d'un mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Mais ça n'en était que plus drôle.

-Derek faut réviser... J'ai dit à mon père qu'on serait sérieux.

-Moi, j'ai rien dit, rétorqua Derek en souriant alors qu'il remontait sa tête pour embrasser Stiles furtivement une première fois. En plus, il n'en saura rien.

Il l'embrassa une seconde fois.

-Et puis, tu vas pas me faire croire que tu préfères réviser plutôt que de t'amuser avec moi.

Il l'embrassa plus longuement, passant -l'air de rien- une main sous son t-shirt mais Stiles le repoussa presque fermement.

-T'es un vrai diable toi. Allez, on a presque fini le programme de première année. Concentre toi encore une demi-heure et après on fait une pause.

-Non. Je veux ma pause maintenant, répondit Derek en attrapant soudainement la taille de Stiles pour le faire basculer sous lui avant d'attaquer son cou de baisers bouillants.

-Tu me chatouilles, soupira Stiles en poussant le visage de Derek d'une pression sur le front, bien déterminé à ne pas céder à son caprice. S'il te plaît, sois gentil.

-C'est justement ce que je comptais être là, tout de suite, rétorqua Derek avec un sourire pervers en se léchant les lèvres. Stiles ça fait combien de jours qu'on attend. Je compte même plus. On est tout seuls, sur un plumard et ça fait au moins deux heures qu'on fait de la chimie. J'en peux plus, moi. J'ai envie de toi. Conclut-il d'une voix éraillée dont la tonalité résonna jusqu'au tréfonds de Stiles.

Il déglutit et fixa son regard au plafond pour ne pas céder en esquivant le regard chaud et hypnotique de son amant. Il sentit bientôt deux mains sur sa ceinture et tourna la tête sur le côté. S'il ne montrait aucun intérêt à la proposition, peut-être Derek entendrait-il raison? Mais comment résister alors qu'il se languissait de ça depuis presque dix jours? D'ailleurs, il brûlait déjà de l'intérieur.

Derek déboucla la ceinture, l'enleva d'un geste sûr puis déboutonna la braguette de Stiles.

-J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau, dit-il tout bas, chuchotant presque.

Il caressait Stiles sensuellement à travers son jean.

-Un truc qu'on n'a pas encore essayé.

Stiles aurait bien voulu demander quoi, mais c'eut été contraire à son objectif de finir  _maintenant_ ce putain de programme de chimie de première année.

-Je ne veux pas. Geignit-il alors que la main chaude de Derek s'était glissée dans son boxer.

Il était au supplice, écartelé entre sa décision toute théorique et le désir ardent de son corps qui, allié à son esprit, lui criait d'accepter l'offre.

-Laisse-moi me rasseoir maintenant. Grinça-t-il sans aucune conviction.

Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, un refus catégorique. Il fut comblé.

-Hors de question.

Derek remonta son t-shirt d'un mouvement souple avant d'embrasser le ventre de Stiles qui, au prix d'un effort inhumain, parvint à se retenir d'émettre le moindre signe de plaisir. Il crispa ses poings sur les draps pour empêcher ses mains de se poser sur le corps de Derek, ce corps qu'il voulait tant sentir contre le sien. Dont il rêvait si souvent.

Il se tordit, s'abandonnant impuissant aux délices que lui procurait la bouche de Derek.

-Derek tu fais chier. Gémit-il dans un souffle difficile. Vraiment.

Celui-ci rit doucement avant de mordiller le flanc de Stiles, essayant certainement de lui laisser une marque. Ça allait encore jaser dans les vestiaires...

-Allez, laisse-toi faire, tu vas adorer. Et moi aussi. J'en rêve depuis deux jours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête? Demanda enfin Stiles.

-Je vais te montrer...


	86. Je ne te comprends plus

-C'était... Wow... Vraiment... C'était... wow... J'ai vraiment pas de mots. Franchement... Même si d'habitude c'est déjà... wow, là c'était vraiment hyper méga...

-Wow? Compléta Derek couché en travers de Stiles.

-Ouais... C'était géant.

Derek jeta à coup d'œil vers son bas-ventre.

-Ouais. Géant, on peut le dire. Merci.

Stiles resta bouche bée un instant avant de s'esclaffer. Ça faisait tellement de bien de retrouver un peu de leur complicité, mise à mal par toutes les contraintes qu'ils avaient subies depuis dix jours.

Derek l'aimait, tout allait bien. Il pouvait à nouveau dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

-Espèce de prétentieux, va.

Derek ne perdit rien de son sourire satisfait alors qu'il caressait doucement la jambe à sa portée.

-Hmm... J'adore réviser avec toi. Je crois que je vais me mettre à aimer la chimie.

Stiles roula des yeux en souriant.

-T'es vraiment insupportable.

-Sûr. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

-Oui, accorda Stiles en plongeant son visage dans les cheveux de Derek. C'est vrai.

Une sonnerie de téléphone le prit par surprise et son cœur fit un bond.

-Tu peux me libérer que j'aille décrocher?

-Non, laisse sonner, pas envie de bouger. Rappellera plus tard.

-Arrête. C'est peut-être important. Et si c'est mon père, vaut mieux que je décroche.

La réaction de Derek fut immédiate. Il se redressa, permettant à Stiles de rouler sur le côté. Celui-ci tendit les bras hors du lit pour fouiller dans les poches de son sweat et y prendre son portable.

Derek en profita pour cajoler ses hanches tout en déposant une multitude de baisers papillons tout au long de son dos.

-Derek, je peux pas répondre si tu fais ça, souffla Stiles paniqué. Je veux pas refaire le même coup que la dernière fois.

Le souvenir parut plaire à Derek qui continua, clairement encouragé par l'argument. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en souriant puis décrocha.

-Oui, allô?

Sa voix devenue bien trop aiguë pour être honnête devait sembler particulièrement stupide au téléphone

_-''Ce ton ne m'inspire pas confiance.''_

-Ha, salut p'pa, comment ça gaze aujourd'hui? Tu travailles bien? L'enquête avance? Les oiseaux font piou piou? Ou plutôt cui-cui, j'en sais rien. Ouais, je crois que c'est cui-cui en fait. Mais ils sont tous différents les gazouillis des piafs. Alors dans le tas y en a bien un qui fait piou piou, non?

_-''Okay, j'ai compris. Ta subtilité ne manquera jamais de m'étonner, Stiles. J'avais raison d'avoir foi en votre caractère studieux.''_

Stiles ricana de manière embarrassée en se frottant la nuque. Derek, de son côté, avait choisi de se montrer charitable en cessant de le torturer. À la place, il s'était couché confortablement sur le dos de Stiles, nichant le menton entre ses omoplates.

_-''Je ne pense tout de même pas qu'il était nécessaire de revoir la partie reproduction de vos cours de science.''_

-Franchement papa, on fait juste une petite pause après avoir bossé comme des dingues pendant deux heures. Je te promets qu'on a travaillé à fond.

_-''On verra ça à votre prochain test. Car il faut que tu sois bien conscient que l'oncle de Derek veut des résultats. S'il n'y a pas de progrès, Derek n'aura plus l'autorisation de venir à la maison.''_

-Quoi?! T'es sérieux ? S'indigna Stiles en se redressant brusquement sur les coudes.

Au passage il souleva brusquement Derek qui sursauta -sans doute dérangé dans sa rêverie- et préféra se coucher plus loin, à l'abri des coups perdus.

-Mais ce serait de la séquestration de la part de Peter, ça! Reprit Stiles. Et toi, le shérif de la ville, tu laisserais faire un truc pareil ?

À côté de lui, Derek roula des yeux.

_-''Je n'y peux rien Stiles. Allez, maintenant, remettez-vous au travail.''_

-Même pas drôle.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Passez une bonne soirée, merci pour votre fidélité.

La cliente s'en alla sans un au revoir et Stiles marmonna dans sa barbe. Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de se faire snober comme ça sans arrêt par des clients indélicats. Bien sûr, lui, il devait rester poli quoi qu'il arrive. C'était une nécessité. Mais, conserver ses bonnes manières quand on se faisait mépriser ainsi, se révélait incroyablement ardu!

Et ils étaient pressés. Et ils étaient désagréables.

Le fait de payer ne les autorisait pas à se comporter comme s'il était leur esclave, si?

Stiles soupira avant de retourner d'un pas rageur dans l'arrière-boutique où il reprit la préparation des commandes pour le lendemain.

-Tout va bien? S'enquit Karen.

Elle avait dû noter un changement dans sa gestuelle. C'est vrai qu'il manipulait le matériel avec une certaine brusquerie.

-Oui. C'est bon.

-Mauvaise nouvelle?

-Non, pas du tout.

Il ne voulait pas se plaindre. Surtout pas auprès d'elle, alors qu'il avait eu l'immense chance d'être embauché rapidement. Et que son contrat datait de moins d'une semaine. Et puis, que représentaient quelques clients malpolis dans sa journée? Pas grand chose. D'autant que ce mercredi l'avait comblé.

Il en frissonna de bien-être. Passer trois heures au plumard avec Derek à faire l'amour... Y avait-il un dénouement plus agréable à plusieurs jours de frustration et de fatigue accumulés ? Non. Clairement non. Alors, comment rester longtemps de mauvaise humeur après ça ?

Un grand sourire vint éclairer son visage et il reprit son travail, gonflé d'un tout nouvel enthousiasme.

Karen ne devait plus rien y comprendre.

_Le lendemain..._

Cet homme disjonctait carrément. C'était pas possible autrement. Ou alors il était pas fini. Mais comment pouvait-il, du jour au lendemain, reprendre son rôle de salaud alors que la sortie à la plage avait été plutôt cordiale?

Stiles serra les lèvres lorsque Peter passa à côté de sa table et il fut très tenté de lui faire un croche-pied. L'idée n'aurait pas forcément été excellente et ses conséquences pas nécessairement une partie de plaisir. Dommage que Stiles réfléchisse trop, un petit défoulement lui aurait fait du bien... parce qu'il le jouait très bien le rôle du connard arrogant, tonton Peter, là !

Pas qu'il ait été super sympa lors des cours du début de semaine, mais il avait été neutre. Comme devait se comporter un prof normal. Et aujourd'hui, depuis le début de l'heure il était infect. Avec tout le monde. Hargneux, agressif, injuste. En somme, complètement con. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que son humeur ait de nouveau basculé du côté obscur ?

On ne pouvait exclure un souci avec son neveu. Parce que manifestement, ce dernier avait également tiré la carte «  _je suis lunatique et je me soigne pas_  ».

Stiles était accablé. C'était dix fois pire que lundi et mardi. Cette distance que -la veille- il avait cru abolie entre Derek et lui était revenue en force. Un «  _bonjour_ » froid et contraint. Pas un geste tendre. Et là, depuis bientôt une heure, ce silence et cette présence tendue à côté de lui.

Encore un coup de la famille Hale ? Quoi d'autre, sinon !

Stiles poussa un long soupir, observant à la dérobée le visage fermé de son petit ami.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles tapota sur l'épaule droite de Rebecca, la faisant tourner dans la même direction alors qu'elle suivait en toute confiance, les paupières closes, ses instructions silencieuses. C'était précisément le but de l'exercice imposé par Finstock.

Il tapota la gauche pour éviter un élève qui venait droit sur eux et ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Erica qui guidait Derek un peu plus loin. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses insultes. Il se demandait... Était-elle encore amoureuse de lui malgré tout ce qui s'était passé? Rien n'était moins sûr. Et même si la curiosité le titillait, il préférait agir avec tact pour une fois et ne pas risquer de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Bien trop absorbée par son contact visuel avec Stiles, Erica ne vit pas les deux élèves avec qui Derek était sur le point d'entrer en collision. Stiles tenta de la prévenir mais déjà, Derek avait bifurqué de lui-même pour éviter le choc.

Le geste de Stiles resta en suspens alors qu'il observait le duo repartir en sens inverse. Comment avait-il fait ça?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles enfila son t-shirt qu'il descendit en quelques gestes saccadés alors que Derek levait enfin les yeux de son portable qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis la fin de leur cours de sport.

-T'es bientôt prêt? J'aimerais bien qu'on aille ensemble à la-

-Je ne peux pas rester avec toi pendant la pause, l'interrompit Derek en se changeant rapidement.

-Quoi? Mais...pourquoi? Demanda Stiles, déçu et agacé par ce comportement étrange.

-J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire, répondit Derek d'une voix froide.

-Plus importantes? S'étrangla l'hyperactif, désormais blessé. Mais on ne se voit presque plus! Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit un jour que, moi aussi, j'étais important?

Derek émit un son irrité alors qu'il fermait sa braguette d'un geste rageur.

-On s'est vu hier je te rappelle, toute l'après-midi. Je ne peux pas t'accorder plus de temps. Estime-toi déjà heureux que je sois venu chez toi.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, touché en plein cœur par cette remarque assassine.

-Je suis une corvée pour toi maintenant? C'est ça que tu essaies de me dire? Je ne te comprends pas... Hier tout allait bien, pourquoi tu as complètement changé depuis ce matin? Tu t'es encore frité avec ta famille?

-Non.

Derek enfila sa veste en cuir avant de jeter son sac sur son épaule, prenant le chemin de la sortie. Stiles le suivit précipitamment, ne le rattrapant qu'une fois dans le couloir.

-Attends! Laisse-moi t'aider Derek! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas!

-Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi. À part me laisser quand je te le demande, répondit Derek dans un grognement agressif.

Il s'éloigna d'une démarche raide, rapide, laissant Stiles un peu sonné, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Que pouvait-il faire si Derek lui-même ne voulait pas de son aide?

Stiles était convaincu qu'il était le dernier rempart de Derek contre un isolement total, destructeur, qui ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Et même si son amant le repoussait pour l'instant, un jour il viendrait le chercher. Quand plus rien ne pourrait l'aider.

C'était une épreuve de plus. Une simple épreuve, que Stiles devait surmonter comme les autres. Derek lui avait dit de croire en son amour. Et il avait promis, alors il tiendrait. En attendant, la plus grande vigilance était de mise. Il fallait rester à l'écoute, mais discrètement.

Il se dit qu'il avait bien changé en un an. La vie se charge elle-même de vous foutre les coups de pieds au cul qui vous font avancer. Et même si c'était pas toujours très confortable, il trouvait que sa façon de réagir était plus apaisée, moins caractérielle.

Cette prise de conscience ne l'empêcha pas de souffrir de la situation mais elle lui permit de l'accepter plus facilement.

Il inspira en carrant les épaules et prit le chemin inverse de celui que venait de prendre son petit-ami.

Si celui-ci avait besoin d'un peu de solitude, alors il respecterait son choix.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Tapant nerveusement du pied, Stiles attendait depuis trente minutes que Derek pointe enfin le bout de son nez pour qu'ils puissent aller déjeuner ensemble. Il avait foutrement faim.

Hélas son petit ami ne semblait pas prêt d'arriver. C'était surprenant, car il était toujours fidèle au poste, se pointant même en avance la plupart du temps. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Derek n'avait été en retard pour ce rituel.

Alors trente... Maintenant trente-cinq minutes... Ce n'était pas normal.

Derek aurait-il pris leur accrochage de l'heure passée comme une dispute grave? Lui en voulait-il à ce point d'avoir essayé de savoir quel nouveau problème le taraudait?

 _'Où es-tu? Tu m'inquiètes vraiment.'_ , envoya Stiles pour la sixième fois.

Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, tendant le cou, afin de guetter l'arrivée de plus en plus improbable de son petit ami au bout du couloir.

Stiles reprit son téléphone et appela Derek, maintenant carrément stressé. Et ce stress augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'il tomba directement sur la messagerie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Derek? Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, il quitta son poste pour partir à la recherche du disparu.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles n'arrivait plus à taire son angoisse désormais. Il avait cherché partout. Derek n'était ni au réfectoire, ni dans une salle de musique, ni à la bibliothèque, ni au parc.

-Mais où est-il bon sang?

Et s'il avait quitté le lycée? Si quelque chose de grave s'était passé? Mais... il l'aurait prévenu dans ce cas, non? Il devait bien se douter que Stiles se faisait un sang d'encre!

Il soupira au contact des premières gouttes de pluie. Manquait plus que ça, le sol était encore trempé de la veille.

Il continua son chemin, longeant les différents terrains de sport dans l'espoir d'y trouver Derek. Seulement il avait perdu espoir. Si celui-ci ne voulait pas être trouvé, nul doute qu'il ne le serait pas. Même par Stiles.

Le pas traînant et la tête basse, il glissa lorsque son pied ripa sur une motte d'herbe boueuse et il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air.

-Aïe...

-Hey ça va? S'écria une voix derrière lui.

Stiles tourna la tête vers Danny qui arrivait près de lui, tendant une main secourable. L'hyperactif la fixa une seconde avant d'échanger un regard avec le garçon et d'accepter son aide. Danny le releva sans peine, permettant à Stiles de se remettre sur ses deux jambes sans glisser une deuxième fois.

-M-Merci.

Stiles soupira en voyant l'état de son pantalon. Il était bon pour se changer.

-Rien de cassé? S'enquit Danny, semblant sincèrement inquiet.

-Nan c'est bon. J'ai l'habitude de me casser la gueule sans arrêt, faut pas s'en faire. Combien de fois je me suis retrouvé avec un bras dans le plâtre? Je crois que je pourrais entrer dans le livre des records, raconta Stiles d'un ton blasé. Je suis un incorrigible maladroit.

-J'avais cru remarquer.

Danny sourit franchement, paraissant plutôt amusé par la situation.

-Tu as de quoi te changer?

-Ouais, je vais m'occuper de ça.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

Stiles haussa un sourcil, intrigué par cette proposition étrange, puis haussa les épaules.

-Si tu veux.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Que cherchais-tu tout à l'heure? Interrogea Danny, une fois Stiles sorti des toilettes, changé et propre.

-Oh euh...

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à parler de ses problèmes de couple à un presque inconnu. Il prit le chemin de leur premier cours de l'après-midi, Danny marchant côte à côte avec lui.

-Bah... Je cherchais un truc que j'avais perdu. Et du coup j'ai pas eu le temps de manger, se plaignit-il en se massant le ventre. Je vais jamais tenir les deux heures d'entraînement avec le coach.

-Oh, mais on a qu'une heure aujourd'hui. Je croyais que Scott t'avait prévenu.

-Je l'ai pas vraiment croisé aujourd'hui comme on avait peu de cours en commun.

Stiles poussa la porte de la classe d'économie et son regard tomba directement sur le dernier rang.

Derek. Il était là.

Stiles relâcha la pression et un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres. Il se dirigea par réflexe vers le sujet de son inquiétude, oubliant un instant Danny derrière lui. Puis, se rappelant sa présence, il le salua d'un petit signe de la main avant de se désintéresser complètement de tout ce qui n'était pas son petit ami.

Il s'avança rapidement, déposa son sac au pied de la table à côté de celle de Derek. S'asseyant en silence, il ne posa aucune question, souriant comme il le pouvait pour le mettre en confiance. Derek le fixa sans sourciller, muet comme une tombe et sans montrer aucune émotion. Stiles le vit crisper les poings sur ses cuisses.

Il aurait voulu lui demander si tout allait bien, mais cette foutue question recevait toujours la même réponse, quelle que soit la personne à qui elle était posée. Alors, autant éviter une petite contrariété inutile à Derek. Mais que faire alors? Il avait l'impression d'évoluer sur un terrain piégé où le moindre faux pas pouvait lui coûter cher.

Une expression douloureuse et coupable déforma soudain les traits de Derek qui baissa les yeux sur ses doigts noués nerveusement.

-Désolé.

Stiles posa simplement sa paume sur l'avant-bras de son voisin en espérant réussir à lui communiquer tout le soutien nécessaire. Derek attrapa sa main et la serra, à lui en briser les phalanges.

-Je t'en supplie Stiles, ne me déteste pas pour ce que je fais. Déclara-t-il d'une voix éteinte, exprimant une profonde détresse.

S'avançant doucement, Stiles posa son front contre la tempe de Derek, les rapprochant pour plus d'intimité. L'aîné donnait l'impression de ne plus savoir où il en était. Il avait l'air complètement perdu.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Derek secoua la tête d'un air las avant de se dégager de la prise de Stiles.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler?

-Parce que je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je doute autant. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile manipulable.

-Qui...

Derek grinça des dents et tourna son regard vers l'avant de la classe, ne paraissant pas prêt à lui donner une réponse.

-Ne pose plus de questions. J'ai déjà bien trop d'ennuis pour que tu en rajoutes une couche. Répondit-il d'un ton subitement cassant.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, surpris par le brusque changement de comportement de son petit-ami. Depuis quand était-il devenu si versatile?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je suis crevé! Se plaignit Scott en s'affalant contre l'épaule de Stiles. Le coach est un fou furieux!

-Baisse d'un ton, chuchota l'hyperactif alors que Finstock entrait dans les vestiaires pour se rendre dans son bureau. T'es d'une discrétion toi, mon pauvre! Crie-le, comme ça on est sûr qu'il te pendra au milieu du gymnase par la peau des roubignoles.

-Je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te paraître étrange et franchement flippant mais... ce mot dans ta bouche devient presque mignon. Répondit Scott en le regardant, tout en battant exagérément des cils.

Stiles grimaça, horrifié et repoussa vivement le squatteur de son épaule. Au même moment, Derek termina de s'habiller et se dirigea vers la sortie sans même un signe ou un au revoir. Les yeux de Stiles se voilèrent de tristesse sans que Scott n'y fasse attention, bien trop occupé à plaisanter avec un autre joueur.

Mais que prenait-il à Derek, bon sang !? En quelques minutes il passait de la tristesse à une froide indifférence, d'un égarement poignant à l'agressivité.

-Ça va?

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, quittant les portes des vestiaires du regard pour le tourner vers Danny qui semblait avoir observé toute la scène. Il déglutit avec peine, ravalant ses larmes d'impuissance pour faire un pauvre sourire au gardien de l'équipe.

-Ouais, aucun souci.

Danny baissa légèrement le visage puis il fixa Stiles, haussant un sourcil. Il n'était pas dupe, loin de là. Rien ne lui avait échappé. Finalement il parut comprendre que Stiles ne voulait pas en parler et il changea de sujet.

-Tu viens ce soir?

-Ce soir? S'étonna Stiles, ne comprenant pas.

-Ah oui je t'avais pas prévenu! S'exclama Scott en l'attrapant par le cou, prenant la discussion en cours de route. Avec l'équipe on veut aller boire un verre, pour mieux faire connaissance vu qu'il y a des nouveaux membres.

-Oh ben euh... Je sais pas...

Stiles pensa à Derek. Il aurait bien voulu essayer de le rattraper, mais il se dit que c'était sans doute une mauvaise idée. Mieux valait attendre le lendemain, en espérant qu'il se soit calmé. Ensuite il devait bosser au pressing. Après tout, il lui restait une bonne heure avant de devoir prendre son service et il pouvait toujours s'arranger avec Karen pour venir un peu plus tard. Ça pouvait se faire.

-Okay, ça peut être sympa.

-Derek vient aussi? Demanda Scott avec subtilité en se tordant le cou pour vérifier les environs. Tiens, il est où?

-Il est déjà parti, répondit Danny à la place de Stiles. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on se dépêche si on veut respecter le couvre-feu.

Scott s'esclaffa.

-T'as pas besoin de dire ça parce que c'est le fils du shérif. Il est le premier à enfreindre toutes les règles fixées par les flics.

Il continua à peindre le portrait de pseudo-délinquant de Stiles à Danny, alors que le principal concerné lançait un discret regard de remerciement au gardien pour avoir changé de sujet.

_Cinq jours plus tard..._

-Whaou, t'as une de ces tronches.

Stiles jeta un regard de vague reproche à Scott pour sa trop grande franchise avant de se replonger dans ses nombreuses fiches de révision. Il se tint à peu près droit en posant son front contre son poing, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Deux nuits qu'il ne dormait plus. Sans compter l'épuisement accumulé depuis les quinze derniers jours. Il était las, fatigué, à fleur de peau sans arrêt. Son quotidien n'était composé que des mêmes éléments qui s'enchaînaient inlassablement dans le même ordre. Il se levait le matin, allait en cours, bossait, bossait encore, puis allait au conseil des élèves, bossait et bossait encore, et enfin il rejoignait Karen, bossait et bossait encore.

Pourquoi bossait-il tant ? Eh bien pour oublier...pour ne pas penser que Derek l'ignorait. Depuis cet après-midi de rêve qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Stiles était tombé dans un gouffre. Il perdait pied progressivement. Étouffé par l'insensibilité, par l'indifférence que son petit ami manifestait à son égard. On était mardi, jour de ce satané conseil de synthèse qui le gonflait tant...et ce midi ça ferait le quatrième repas au réfectoire que Derek évitait. Stiles avait compté sur le week-end pour comprendre quelque chose à la situation, mais un texto particulièrement laconique de son copain l'avait démoralisé un peu plus. Derek lui disait qu'il partait jusqu'au dimanche soir. Où et pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Inutile même de demander.

Inutile de préciser combien le lundi avait été difficile. À chaque pause, à chaque moment de liberté, Derek disparaissait. Stiles avait beau se faire le moral comme il pouvait, ce manque de communication le tuait à petit feu. D'autant qu'il ne mangeait quasiment plus depuis le samedi matin. Ce poids qu'il avait en permanence sur l'estomac, le menait à deux doigts de la nausée dès qu'il tentait d'avaler quelque chose. Toute sa nouvelle sagesse avait sombré corps et biens devant le comportement ahurissant de son... _amant_...pouvait-il d'ailleurs encore le considérer comme tel ?

Pendant les cours, assis à côté de lui, Stiles n'essayait même plus de lui adresser la parole, encore moins de le toucher. Sa dernière tentative, le vendredi matin, s'était soldée par un échec cuisant. Il avait récolté un regard de tueur qui l'avait ramené aux pires moments de leur relation tumultueuse de l'année précédente. Depuis, il craignait d'envenimer les choses. Était-ce toutefois possible de tomber plus bas ?

Alors ce mardi matin, Stiles en était arrivé à se pincer pour vérifier qu'il existait encore. Parce que, pour son voisin de table, qui ne lui avait pas adressé un regard depuis le vendredi, peut-être avait-il disparu ?

C'est pourquoi Stiles bossait tant. Comme un robot. Pour s'anesthésier. Il bossait, sans parler. Sans penser.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu une discussion -même anodine- avec Derek? Il ne s'en souvenait plus.

-... Hey ho? Okay, j'adore parler aux murs.

-Quoi? Oh, pardon Scottie, répondit Stiles en relevant la tête de ces fiches. Qu'est-ce que tu disais?

-Je disais que je trouve Derek étrange ces derniers temps. Vous vous êtes brouillés?

-Non. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

-Bah, il traîne plus avec nous. Ou tout du moins, plus avec toi. Je vous vois plus jamais ensemble. T'es sûr que tu me caches rien?

-Bah... Disons qu'à peu de choses près, il a le même genre de problème qu'Allison.

-Okay. Du coup il te laisse de côté. Ouais, je vois le tableau. On a l'air beaux tous les deux, les deux rejetés.

Scott sourit un peu, tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère. Hélas, c'était peine perdue. Stiles n'avait plus la force de prendre la situation du bon côté. Il perdait Derek. Celui-ci lui filait entre les doigts et refusait de lui accorder la moindre possibilité de lutter contre ça.

-T'en fais pas. Leurs familles finiront bien par les laisser tranquilles un jour. Cette situation peut pas continuer indéfiniment.

-Ouais. J'imagine que t'as raison.

Stiles bâilla derrière son poing fermé avant d'y poser son visage une nouvelle fois.

-Me dis pas que c'est Derek qui te met dans cet état, reprit Scott d'un ton sérieux en l'observant avec intensité. Je sais que tu vas encore me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter, que t'arrives juste pas bien à dormir, mais là... tu m'inquiètes vraiment. T'as une tête de cadavre. Et puis je suis sûr que t'as maigri. T'as les joues creuses mec.

Stiles n'eut même pas à retenir le sarcasme qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue puisque son nouveau bâillement l'interrompit.

-C'est rien... Je t'assure. T'as pas à t'en faire.

-Pourquoi tu t'obstines à garder tes problèmes pour toi?

-Bah... Parce que c'est mon mode de fonctionnement?

Scott soupira en secouant la tête.

-Et puis, qu'est-ce que t'as aux mains?

Stiles retint sa grimace alors qu'il se savait à deux doigts d'être démasqué. Il examina pensivement le bout de ses doigts, chacun étant recouvert d'un pansement. Bosser dans un pressing quand on était stressé, épuisé et amoureux d'un mec qui ne paraissait plus vouloir de vous, ça pardonnait pas. Une aiguille qui va trop loin, un fer à repasser qui dérape... Il ne comptait plus les petits accidents de travail.

-C'est rien. Un petit accident.

-Mouais. Tu parles. Vendredi t'avais beaucoup moins de pansements que ce matin. Des «  _accidents_  » à répétition comme ça c'est vraiment pas net, mon pote.

Stiles soupira. Bien trop exténué pour résister davantage. Et puis il avait envie de se décharger un peu du fardeau qu'était sa double vie. Alors Scottie, comme confident, c'était pas l'idéal, mais c'était son meilleur ami.

-Si je te dis la vérité, tu me jures que tu n'en parleras à personne, et encore moins à Derek?

-Tu me fais encore plus flipper là...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tiens, mange ça aussi, encouragea Scott en versant la moitié de son assiette dans celle de son ami. Et prends mon dessert si tu veux.

-J'ai pas faim Scottie, soupira Stiles en repoussant la barre chocolatée que tentait de lui refourguer sa maman-poule de meilleur ami. Je t'avais dit de pas flipper. J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien te dire.

-Oh alors ça, je t'assure que ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Ça aurait chauffé pour tes fesses quoi qu'il arrive. Maintenant mange ces frites si tu ne veux pas que je te les fasse bouffer moi-même! Faut que tu prennes mieux soin de ta santé. Si tu continues, tu vas mal finir.

-Qui va mal finir?

-Oh salut Danny, viens m'aider à convaincre Stiles de manger avant que je pète un câble.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le faire manger? Demanda Danny en s'asseyant à côté de lui, vite rejoint par une partie de l'équipe de crosse.

-Parce qu'il bouffe plus rien depuis plusieurs jours et que c'est pas bon avec le train de vie qu'il mène.

-Je bouffe plus rien parce que je peux plus rien avaler! Rétorqua Stiles.

-Tu devrais écouter Scott, conseilla Danny avec un air inquiet. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

Stiles roula des yeux, ennuyé par l'obstination de son ami qui se faisait des alliés dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il soupira, attendri. Ça remplaçait pas ce qui lui manquait tant, mais tout de même, autant de sollicitude... voilà qui faisait un peu de bien.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles leva les bras, bâillant largement alors qu'il étirait ses jambes sous la table. Enfin la fin de cette interminable journée! Il l'avait attendue avec impatience. Malheureusement ce n'était que la fin de sa journée de lycée, dans une dizaine de minutes il serait à nouveau, comme tous les soirs, au pressing.

-Stan, j'attends toujours le dossier compta du foyer, clama Jennifer, impatiente, en entrant en coup de vent dans la salle.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Qui donc était ce Stan?

-Je te parle, dit-elle en le regardant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Je ne l'ai pas encore terminé. Répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

Ce n'était même pas la peine de la reprendre. De toute manière elle semblait totalement déterminée à ne jamais l'appeler par son prénom. Même s'il en avait ras la casquette, il ne pouvait rien dire. Et d'ailleurs, pour dire quoi? La seule chose qu'il avait contre elle était la proximité qui grandissait un peu plus chaque jour entre elle et Derek. Voilà ce qu'il ne supportait plus.

Hier il les avait vus ensemble dans les couloirs. Vendredi également. Comme d'habitude, elle le dévorait des yeux. Et puis après, sur le parking. Alors que son petit copain ne daignait même plus, depuis une semaine, le raccompagner à sa Jeep, il avait vu deux fois cette fille, raccompagner Derek à sa moto. Enfin, le dernier élément mais non le moindre, était cet échange troublant de regards qui avait eu lieu entre elle et Derek, alors que «  _madame la Présidente du conseil_ » était intervenue dans leur classe la veille, au nom d'un projet en cours. Son «  _petit-ami qui ne l'était plus que de nom_ » avait fini par détourner les yeux. Mais pas de haine dans son regard, pas de rejet, pas de dégoût, non... juste cette éternelle impassibilité. Alors Stiles avait peur.

Parce qu'en réalité, il passait même plus de temps avec Jennifer qu'avec Derek.

Et que Derek passait plus de temps avec Jennifer qu'avec Stiles.

Stiles soupira mélancoliquement et ne put empêcher une ironie amère de lui rendre une petite visite... S'il voulait récupérer Derek, il faudrait peut-être qu'il envisage de se taper Jennifer.

Diane claqua un dossier contre la table principale, le faisant sursauter.

-Il est l'heure. Je dois me sauver, dit-elle en enfilant sa veste. Bonsoir tout le monde!

Elle s'en alla, vite suivie de Benjamin et Harry. Les autres restèrent un peu plus longtemps puis Connie et Tiffany s'éclipsèrent également.

Stiles, lui, remettait son départ à plus tard. Jusqu'à l'extrême limite que lui permettaient ses horaires serrés. Il espérait toujours que Derek viendrait le chercher, comme à l'époque où tout était «  _normal_  ».

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Voyant l'heure tourner Stiles se leva, le cœur serré avant de récupérer sa veste et de l'enfiler rapidement. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps. Si Derek considérait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de passer du temps avec lui, pourquoi Stiles penserait-il différemment pour lui?

Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce soir il était trop abattu pour rester patient. Il valait mieux consacrer le peu d'énergie qui lui restait à s'occuper de son père.

Il repensa aux souffrances des années précédentes. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à relativiser les blessures infligées par l'attitude cyclothymique de Derek depuis quinze jours ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il était passé par tant de galères depuis la mort de sa mère ? Des galères qu'il avait surmontées. Cette «  _sagesse_  » que, quelques jours auparavant, il se flattait d'avoir acquise, où s'était-elle enfuie ? Il ne voyait qu'une cause à sa disparition.

Son extrême fatigue et le dérèglement de son rythme de vie. Sans compter qu'il ne mangeait pas assez. Il devait s'occuper de lui. Retrouver la santé et s'organiser autrement. Retourner voir Terry le samedi. Si Derek ne voulait plus de sa compagnie, à quoi bon lui courir après ?

Se recentrer, il devait se recentrer.

Il s'étira longuement et quitta la pièce d'un pas décidé.

-À demain, salua-t-il.

-À demain Stiles!

Il longea les couloirs déserts, plongés dans l'obscurité, rattrapant le retard qu'il avait pris en accélérant l'allure. Quelle idée d'attendre quelque chose de Derek! Qu'il était stupide d'y croire encore! Il s'en voulait, se dégoûtait lui-même d'avoir flanché ainsi. Comment pouvait-on être si pitoyable !

Il renifla, ravalant ses larmes de colère et de frustration. Serrant les dents. Clairement, Terry était une bonne idée. La meilleure. Passer toute cette rancœur sur des sacs de sable plutôt que sur Derek ou pire, sur son père ou sur Scottie. Oui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sage.

Stiles poussa les portes du bâtiment et repéra immédiatement sa Jeep, isolée au milieu du parking. Il se figea.

Une silhouette y était adossée.

Ses mâchoires se crispèrent.

Pourquoi cet abruti était-il planté là, à l'attendre, comme si de rien n'était? S'il était venu le retrouver cinq minutes plus tôt dans la salle de réunion, Stiles l'aurait accueilli chaleureusement, comme l'idiot vulnérable qu'il était alors.

Oui, mais ça...c'était avant.

Car maintenant il était trop tard. Bien trop tard, même pour entendre des excuses.

Stiles arriva bientôt devant Derek qu'il contourna, conservant l'expression la plus neutre possible. Derek n'était pas là, voilà tout. Sortant les clés de sa Jeep, il la déverrouilla sans un regard pour son «  _petit-ami_  ».

-Stiles? Il y a un problème?

Derek l'observa, intrigué alors qu'il jetait son sac sur le siège passager et s'apprêtait à s'asseoir au volant.

-Tu as l'air en rogne ou c'est moi qui délire? S'exclama son soi-disant petit copain en saisissant la poignée de la portière.

Stiles crut que ses dents allaient se briser sous la pression. Cela faisait quatre jours que ce type ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot, et ce soir il se pointait comme une fleur en lui demandant s'il lui en voulait? Bien sûr qu'il lui en voulait! Et il s'en voulait de lui en vouloir. Car c'était encore lui accorder trop d'importance.

Mais pas moyen de faire autrement alors qu'au fond de lui, il ne désirait qu'une chose. Lui parler. Lui parler pour comprendre.

Et ce mélange détonnant de sentiments contradictoires le mettait au supplice. Décuplant sa rancœur. Pour l'instant, il était donc bien trop perturbé pour parler.

C'était pas plus mal, car le silence était sans doute sa meilleure arme.

-Stiles? Pourquoi tu m'ignores? Demanda Derek, paraissant désappointé.

Était-il inconscient? Allait-il le laisser partir comme ça, sans lâcher autre chose que des questions stupides? Stiles s'installa derrière son volant, sa main tenant la poignée de sa portière que Derek bloquait toujours.

-Ne m'ignore pas Stiles! S'emporta soudain Derek, le regard dur.

Stiles le fixa droit dans les yeux, espérant y faire passer tout son ressentiment. Puis il tira la portière rageusement, la claquant devant Derek d'un geste sec et brutal. Enfin il démarra, sans un regard de plus pour celui qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Ne ressentant qu'une immense frustration.

Peut-être que son comportement ferait réfléchir Derek. Avec de la chance...


	87. T'es un gros irresponsable

_Le lendemain..._

Stiles avait tenu bon une petite partie de la soirée, parvenant à ignorer les messages de Derek. Le boulot l'y avait aidé. Hélas, à la première pause accordée par Karen, il n'avait pas résisté plus longtemps. Cinq messages attendaient sagement qu'il craque et les consulte. Leur contenu était strictement identique. Chacun demandait une explication. Aucune excuse, aucun regret, seulement des injonctions et des reproches. Ils avaient été envoyés en rafale, à quelques minutes d'intervalle, juste après le départ de Stiles.

On y sentait la rage et la frustration.

Mais où était passé l'amour?

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Il savait que son mec subissait des pressions extérieures. Il savait que, sans aucun doute possible, elles concernaient leur relation. Sinon, pourquoi lui aurait-il fait promettre de ne jamais douter de son amour, quoi qu'il advienne ?

D'ailleurs la semaine dernière, en cours d'économie, il avait remis ça. Lors d'un instant de confiance... ou de faiblesse. Enfin, c'était probablement comme ça que Derek devait le percevoir...Stiles, lui, préférait y voir de l'humanité. Parce qu'à travers ces moments de vulnérabilité, où la cuirasse d'indifférence se fissurait, où le doute s'insinuait dans le psychisme torturé de son petit copain, il retrouvait son amant... À vrai dire, c'était un peu triste, mais c'était tout ce qui lui restait pour tenir le coup. Il en était réduit à guetter chaque instant de fragilité afin de s'en nourrir. Le côté pathétique de la situation ne lui avait pas échappé et ça le minait profondément.

Il relut le message, cloné en cinq exemplaires. Ce bijou de communication et de subtilité. Le Derek sociopathe était de retour. Et, étant donnés les changements d'humeur de l'animal, on pouvait légitimement se demander s'il était tout seul dans son armure.

Bon sang, que cherchait-il exactement ? S'agissait-il d'attirer l'attention de Stiles sur son mal être ? Mais il l'avait, son attention! Pleine et entière depuis le début! Pourquoi faire ça dans ce cas? Doutait-il du fait que Stiles s'intéressait à ses difficultés... ?

Ce dernier se creusait la cervelle à ce sujet quand Karen surgit en mode « _pas de temps à perdre, nous avons une urgence_  ». Ce recentrage en fanfare, sur une activité mobilisant toute sa concentration, lui fut salutaire et il éteignit son téléphone pour cesser de se prendre la tête. Un peu plus tard, lorsque vers une heure du matin -bien au chaud dans son plumard- il le ralluma pour régler l'alarme, il ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'un nouveau message lui faisait de l'œil. Un message de Derek...qui avait atterri dans sa messagerie, aux alentours de dix heures du soir.

Il le consulta.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Quand il se gara sur le parking du lycée, prêt à entamer une nouvelle journée épuisante, et que la silhouette sombre de Derek se dirigea dans sa direction, il sut qu'il ne fuirait pas la confrontation. Ce dernier texto reçu la veille au soir lui avait permis de passer une nuit  _presque_  correcte et il attendait, avec une légère angoisse, de savoir lequel des multiples Derek qu'il connaissait se présenterait à lui.

La pluie incessante de ce petit matin gris lui souffla qu'il avait intérêt à rester dans sa bonne vieille jeep. En plus d'être au sec, il s'y sentait bien. C'était un peu son territoire.

La portière côté passager ne mit pas longtemps à s'ouvrir, laissant entrer un Derek dégoulinant, le poil aussi trempé que les fringues. Ça tombait dru dehors, et de plus en plus fort. Heureusement, la bagnole était accessoirement étanche mais également solide. Suffisait de voir la différence de décibels entre le moment où son mec s'était engouffré dans l'habitacle et celui où il avait précipitamment claqué la portière. Le bruit de la pluie était désormais très assourdi et il faisait bon. Si la situation avait été moins incertaine, on aurait pu trouver le lieu délicieusement propice à une rencontre intime.

Ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence, chacun attendant que l'autre prenne l'initiative. Stiles observait Derek. Comment ce salaud faisait-il pour sentir aussi bon alors qu'il aurait dû dégager une odeur de chien mouillé! Y avait pas de justice. Et cette expression désespérément sauvage, comme s'il cachait sa fragilité derrière cette posture...animale...

Stiles respira plus vite. Décidément la proximité de ce mec dans cet endroit confiné nuisait gravement à son équilibre psychoaffectif. Il ne savait même pas ce que cachait ce regard assombri, absolument hypnotique, dont il était incapable de détacher le sien. De la frustration, à coup sûr. De la fureur? Du désir?

-T'as lu mon dernier message au moins? Attaqua Derek, brisant le silence chargé de tension tout en balançant sa veste en cuir d'un geste brusque à l'arrière.

-Oui, répondit laconiquement Stiles.

Pas question de raconter sa vie et d'avancer en terrain découvert sans savoir dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait réellement Derek.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas répondu?

-Je bossais, figure-toi ! Et j'avais éteint mon portable après la réception des cinq textos que tu m'avais envoyés en mode obsessionnel.

-À ce moment-là, j'étais en rogne parce que tu venais de me snober, grommela Derek, en baissant les yeux.

-En fait, tu t'es pas demandé tout de suite pourquoi je faisais ça, hein ? Tu t'es posé la question plus tard seulement...C'est ça? T'es pas fini comme mec, sincèrement... Conclut Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel tout en appuyant son propos d'un geste de mains agacé.

-Ben non, je savais très bien pourquoi tu faisais ça. Je savais que tu voulais me faire payer le comportement bizarre que j'ai eu ces derniers temps. Mais le savoir, ça m'a pas donné envie de l'accepter pour autant. Maugréa-t-il en frottant ses paumes sur son futal trempé, comme s'il voulait se réchauffer. J'y peux rien. J'ai horreur que tu m'évites.

-Faites ce que je dis, faites pas ce que je fais, c'est ta devise, non? Parce que t'as effectivement un « _comportement bizarre_  ». Et même si, dans ton dernier message, tu me disais que t'étais désolé, mais que tu pouvais pas m'expliquer parce que tu avais déjà du mal à comprendre toi-même comment tu fonctionnais, je suis pas plus avancé ! Et moi, la douche écossaise, c'est définitivement pas mon truc. Ça m'épuise. Un coup je t'aime, un coup je t'ignore. Tu peux pas continuer à me faire vivre ce supplice plus longtemps, je le supporterai pas. J'ai beau me raisonner, me rappeler ta déclaration dans la salle de musique, tu t'acharnes à me coller le doute. Conclut-il d'un ton plein de reproches.

Pendant son petit laïus, Derek était resté figé, le regard fixé au-delà du pare-brise, de plus en plus tendu. On aurait dit qu'il tremblait, tellement la tension des muscles sous son t-shirt était visible. En tout cas, s'il tremblait, c'était pas de froid. Parce que la chaleur qu'il dégageait irradiait largement jusqu'à son voisin.

Il tourna brutalement la tête, clouant Stiles sur place d'un regard plein d'ombres.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais d'énormes problèmes à régler. Que ces problèmes...tu ne pouvais pas, absolument pas, m'aider à les résoudre. Et bien sûr, pour l'instant, je m'en sors pas. Alors évidemment, ça me rend hargneux et puis injuste et j'ai du mal à contrôler mon humeur. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai demandé d'être patient et de me faire confiance. Au lieu de ça tu me harcèles de questions, et quand j'ai la possibilité de me rapprocher enfin de toi, tu me snobes. Merde. Tu peux piger que ça m'aie foutu en rogne, non ?

Ses mâchoires crispées rendaient ses paroles tranchantes. Le tremblement nerveux qui semblait se propager avait contaminé sa diction. Hachant ses mots. Provoquant chez Stiles une crispation physique et mentale qu'il eut du mal à gérer. Soudain étouffé par un violent sentiment d'injustice, il explosa.

-Mais figure-toi que,  _moi aussi_  j'ai des problèmes à régler! J'ai pas un quotidien tout doux, tout rose en ce moment. Exactement comme toi! Et pourtant, je t'accorde toute mon attention ainsi que la plus grande partie de mon temps libre! Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que je te harcèle. C'est comme ça que tu considères l'intérêt que je te porte? Enfin, que je te portais... parce que plus ça va, plus je me demande si je devrais pas arrêter de me comporter comme le pauvre petit toutou qui couine aux pieds de son maître pour quémander quelques miettes de son affection.

-Je suis pas ton maître et t'es pas mon chien. Et puis je t'ai jamais demandé de me mettre au centre de ta vie! Occupe-toi de tes oignons et laisse moi m'occuper des miens! J'ai pas l'habitude de demander des faveurs à qui que ce soit. Cette année je t'ai demandé deux choses, seulement deux. Me faire confiance et me laisser gérer en paix mes difficultés. Tu pourrais pas essayer de t'y tenir et me laisser tranquille?

-Te laisser tranquille? S'étrangla Stiles, dont la colère n'avait cessé de croître au fur et à mesure du discours de Derek. Donc, en résumé, tu dis que je te fais chier? Clama-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

-Oui là, en ce moment par exemple, tu me fais chier!

-Super! Il manquait plus que ça! C'est vraiment parfait! Eh bien, nous y voilà... Si je te fais tellement chier, pourquoi tu me dis pas tout de suite que tu me largues, hein? Ce serait tellement plus simple, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir et toi tu pourrais sauter Jennifer sans te préoccuper des états d'âme de l'emmerdeur de service ! Parce que si tu crois que je vois pas ce qui se passe avec elle...Cria-t-il hors de lui, sa voix se brisant sur ses dernières paroles.

Un silence lourd pesa soudain sur l'habitacle alors que Stiles, essoufflé, se rendait compte de la portée de ses propos. Encore une fois, il avait parlé plus vite qu'il n'avait réfléchi.

Derek, les yeux enflammés d'une férocité nouvelle, le considérait en silence, semblant mesurer le sérieux de ses mots.

Soudain son regard s'assombrit et il se pencha brusquement en avant, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs mâchoires. Il entama un baiser violent auquel Stiles ne mit qu'un instant à répondre. Usant de la même ardeur bestiale, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, la maltraitant avant de s'attaquer à sa langue, la goûtant, la savourant abruptement. C'était...wow...

Étourdi par une myriade de sensations, il laissa échapper un gémissement fébrile. Ce baiser urgent lui rappelait les tumultueux débuts de leur couple et leur passion originelle, sans cesse exaltée par les obstacles qu'ils rencontraient alors. Terriblement excité, il pressa une main sur la cuisse de Derek, la pétrissant avec convoitise pendant qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser durement. Les doigts puissants de l'aîné saisirent soudain sa mâchoire, la dirigeant avec autorité pour approfondir leur échange au maximum. L'excitation affolait Stiles. Toute la tension accumulée ces derniers jours s'exprimait dans son impatience et il pénétra plusieurs fois de la langue cette bouche collée à la sienne. Allant et venant avec délice en un simulacre de possession.

Derek grondait de plaisir. Merde, on aurait dit un fauve. Sérieux... un son pareil ça pouvait vous faire décoller au septième ciel prématurément. Stiles massa la cuisse plus vigoureusement, gagnant peu à peu l'aine. Grognant de contentement, Derek l'attira plus près, se fichant totalement et de l'inconfort du lieu, et de ceux qui auraient pu les voir. De toute manière, la pluie battait tellement fort désormais qu'il était impossible de discerner quoi que ce soit de l'extérieur ou de l'intérieur. D'autant que les vitres étaient intégralement couvertes de buée. Fallait dire que l'ambiance était sacrément chaude et Stiles trouva que les morceaux de tissus qui couvraient son corps en sueur n'avaient rien à foutre là.

Après plusieurs essais, Derek réussit enfin à baisser les deux sièges avant, pendant que Stiles envoyait son sweat et son t-shirt rejoindre, à l'arrière, la veste en cuir. Il vit les yeux de son amant virer au vert sombre lorsque ce dernier le découvrit torse nu. Une bouche avide se précipita sur sa peau moite. La chaleur de la langue humide parcourant ses pectoraux le fit gémir de volupté. Le bruit sembla exalter Derek qui se redressa comme un diable et passa rapidement à l'arrière de la jeep dont la banquette, couchée, avait libéré tout l'espace du coffre. Il attrapa Stiles par la taille et, comme s'il ne pesait rien, il le ramena contre lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien alors que ses mains s'affairaient déjà frénétiquement sur son jean.

L'hyperactif, à ce stade, ne se posait plus aucune questions. Il se fichait pas mal de savoir si quelqu'un risquait de les surprendre. Au contraire, ça ne faisait que rajouter à son excitation présente. À genoux sur le plaid stocké en permanence dans la bagnole, il interrompit Derek pour lui retirer son polo d'un geste rapide. Puis il le laissa s'activer à lui baisser son jean. Il avait bien mieux à faire avec ses propres mains. Les charmes inégalés du torse de Derek méritaient une exploration immédiate. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas tracé son chemin et c'était toujours aussi bon. Il frissonna de ravissement.

Pourtant, fallait pas traîner. D'abord parce qu'il avait une putain d'érection et -à voir le renflement du pantalon adverse- il était pas le seul. Mais en plus, ils avaient cours avec Harris. Alors, le temps leur était compté.

Il se retourna, s'installant à quatre pattes sur le plaid dont il bénit la présence. Immédiatement Derek plongea vers son dos, mordillant la base de sa nuque alors que les cliquetis de sa ceinture, qu'il débouclait en hâte, résonnaient aux oreilles de Stiles comme une promesse enivrante. Il se tordit le cou pour réclamer un baiser qui lui fut accordé d'un mouvement vif. Derek, affamé, dévorait sa bouche pendant qu'il baissait d'un coup sec son boxer. Puis il colla brusquement leurs bassins, arrachant à Stiles un râle de plaisir.

-T'as...du lubrifiant? Parvint-il à bafouiller.

-J'me débrouillerai sans, rétorqua Derek. Et tu vas m'aider, chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant d'en aspirer doucement le lobe.

Il lui colla deux doigts dans la bouche. Stiles, surpris, s'empressa de les sucer avec application, et lorsque son amant les récupéra et y ajouta un peu de salive, il frémit d'anticipation, cambrant les reins d'impatience pour inviter Derek à se dépêcher.

Sentant que sa propre érection exigeait un peu d'attention, il s'apprêtait à libérer une de ses mains lorsque son amant le devança, enfermant son sexe dans sa paume, lui coupant le souffle. Parce que...voilà...maintenant...wow...il faisait exactement ce qu'il fallait…

Quand les doigts de Derek entrèrent en lui, Stiles glapit de surprise avant de gémir de plaisir. De temps à autre, par ses soupirs lascifs, il encourageait son amant à moins de précautions.

Le message parut passer car, rapidement les phalanges de Derek se libérèrent, laissant Stiles bouillant et pantelant de désir. Après ces rapides préliminaires, l'aîné n'attendit pas plus longtemps et, crochetant fermement ses hanches, il le pénétra pratiquement d'une seule poussée.

Stiles hoqueta de douleur sous l'intrusion un peu brutale. Il grogna avant de se redresser, collant son dos au torse de son partenaire et saisissant sa nuque afin d'y planter ses ongles pour lui faire partager sa souffrance.

-Putain, gronda-t-il, les lèvres pincées. 'spèce d'homme des cavernes.

Derek ne tint compte ni des représailles, ni de la remarque. Il entama directement un va-et-vient soutenu, faisant grincer la voiture et suffoquer Stiles. Car malgré sa remarque aux allures de reproche, ce dernier devait bien avouer que, même s'il affectionnait particulièrement la tendresse, le sexe brut... c'était foutrement bon aussi! En ajoutant à cela le fait qu'ils soient  _pratiquement_  en public...Stiles était sûr que si quelqu'un avait la bonne idée de frapper à la vitre, il aurait un orgasme sur le champ. Sans rire.

Un gémissement plus long et plus aigu que les autres franchit ses lèvres à cette seule pensée et Derek ricana.

-Tu recommences à miauler, le taquina-t-il.

Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière, ronronnant contre la joue de Derek qui sourit en passant sa main le long de sa gorge avant de l'inviter à l'embrasser. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Derek laissa lentement glisser ses lèvres le long de la joue de Stiles jusqu'à sa tempe.

-Si tu savais à quel point t'es sexy, susurra-t-il d'une voix suave.

Ses coups de reins se firent plus vigoureux et irréguliers, confirmant qu'il le pensait réellement. Ses râles de plaisir firent perdre pied à Stiles qui ondula des hanches, prenant le rythme, épousant idéalement cette danse érotique dans chacun de ses mouvements saccadés.

-Putain...c'est trop bon, haleta-t-il en saisissant entre ses mains crispées les fesses de son amant tandis que celui-ci suçait et aspirait la peau de son cou sans aucune retenue.

Il allait encore avoir une marque!

Et, à cet instant, il trouva la sensation absolument irrésistible. En fait, il adorait l'idée d'être ainsi marqué par la bouche de Derek. Il jura en haletant puis gémit beaucoup plus fort en sentant les dents mordiller maintenant la peau sensible de sa gorge. Une fois son objectif de possession achevé, Derek abandonna le suçon et Stiles poussa une plainte déçue.

Mais il fut consolé par l'accélération du souffle de son amant et par tous ces bruits affolants qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il se dit que ce dernier ne devait pas être loin de basculer, comme le prouvait la crispation de ses mains sur ses hanches. Il tourna la tête, brûlant de le voir prendre du plaisir mais, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, son souffle se bloqua. Ses yeux, étrangement brillants, luisaient d'un éclat sublime, d'un bleu électrique presque surnaturel. C'en fut trop pour lui et, sans qu'il puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, il ne tint pas une seconde de plus, jouissant violemment dans un gémissement pitoyable. La tête projetée en arrière, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, la respiration haletante. Il n'avait jamais eu un orgasme si fulgurant, si rapide.

Derek accéléra ses coups de reins, les rendant plus violents sous les plaintes de plaisir de Stiles qui s'accrochait toujours à lui, pantelant, le corps secoué de spasmes. Derek cria son prénom lorsqu'il jouit et, au sommet de son extase, griffa la peau tendre de ses hanches. Un éclair de douleur traversa Stiles qui tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte devenue inconfortable. Mais Derek le maintenait toujours fermement, incapable de relâcher sa prise pendant qu'il... éjaculait... en lui... directement. Oh, merde... non... le con.

-Putain Derek, t'as pas mis de capote?! Fulmina-t-il. Mais t'es cinglé ou quoi?

-C'est bon, fais pas ta crise, soupira Derek visiblement contrarié en se retirant lentement. C'est pas comme si on était malade.

-Mais ça, t'en sais rien! J'ai peut-être des trucs et je te l'ai pas dit!

Derek roula des yeux et Stiles détourna la tête, en colère contre son amant stupide et irresponsable.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Je suis le seul avec qui t'aies jamais couché. Et Peter m'oblige régulièrement à faire des tests, au cas où. Si tu me fais pas confiance, je te donnerai les résultats.

Le ton détaché de Derek alors qu'il se rhabillait nonchalamment, comme si tout ceci n'avait aucune importance, irrita Stiles. Bizarrement, cette irritation était en partie tournée contre lui-même, le faisant presque culpabiliser de ressentir la moindre crainte. Comme si cette désinvolture, affichée par son amant, prouvait forcément sa bonne foi. N'importe quoi !

-Mais quand même! T'es inconscient! Et au moins, t'aurais pu me prévenir.

-Tu me chauffais trop, si je t'avais dit que j'avais rien sur moi tu aurais refusé et je me serais retrouvé comme un con avec une gaule d'enfer toute la matinée.

-Alors, tu t'en fous de mon avis? Okay, c'est toujours bon à savoir.

Il baissa les yeux après s'être sommairement nettoyé à l'aveuglette et poussa une exclamation affolée. D'où venait tout ce sang?

-Putain de merde! Paniqua-t-il en voyant les profondes griffures sur ses hanches. Nan, mais t'es encore plus malade que ce que je pensais! T'as vu ce que t'as fait? Limite, j'aurais besoin de points de suture!

-T'exagère, souffla Derek qui enfilait son polo.

Il tourna les yeux un instant vers Stiles qui examinait les dégâts et pâlit en voyant les plaies.

-Ah, tu vois? S'exclama l'hyperactif, à qui l'expression de Derek n'avait pas échappé. C'est vraiment moche! Mais comment t'as pu me griffer comme ça, ils sont pas si longs tes ongles quand même!

-Désolé. Je ne maîtrise pas ma force. C'était trop le pied. Vraiment, je suis désolé.

-Ni ta force. Ni ta cervelle. T'es un vrai irresponsable. Toi, tu vas te la garder derrière l'oreille un bon bout de temps après ce que tu viens de faire mon vieux.

Il était vraiment en rogne. Ne pas se protéger, mais que lui était-il passé par la tête? Était-il à ce point crétin pour prendre ça à la légère? Personnellement, il n'avait aucune envie de mourir d'une manière aussi conne, juste pour une bonne baise. Et surtout pas, mourir trop jeune!

-Putain, tu m'énerves! S'emporta-t-il en retrouvant sa rancœur de la veille. T'es vraiment trop con!

-Ça va c'est bon, ça cicatrisera, tenta de se défendre Derek. Tu veux que je lèche ? La salive ça aide à cicatriser.

-Et puis quoi encore! Surtout que c'est pas ça le problème...enfin si...aussi, aïe ça fait mal, putain! Non, moi ce dont je te cause, c'est des capotes!

-T'es encore bloqué là-dessus? Je te dis que t'as pas de souci à te faire.

-Bah, je m'en fais quand même figure-toi!

Derek lui lança un regard mauvais, paraissant blessé dans son amour-propre.

-Bon vas-y, dis-le, si tu penses que je baise à droite à gauche et que je risque de te refiler des maladies!

Stiles ne répondit pas et termina de s'habiller avec des gestes rageurs.

-Je vois, conclut Derek d'un ton déçu.

Il rajusta sa veste en cuir avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir sous la pluie battante. Stiles soupira longuement, s'adossant contre le siège en fermant les yeux. S'en sortiraient-ils un jour? Cette situation allait-elle durer encore longtemps?

Et, comme si c'était pas assez compliqué, il fallait qu'en plus Derek en rajoute une couche avec sa connerie.

C'était douloureux. Vraiment.

Les griffures, presque moins que le cœur.

Il souffrait tellement de ne même pas pouvoir faire confiance à son amant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Pourrais-je connaître la raison de votre retard monsieur Stilinski?

Stiles grimaça en fixant Harris avec embarras. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il venait de passer un coup de fil à son toubib pour obtenir un rendez-vous en urgence. Personne n'avait besoin de connaître sa vie privée.

-Je... Bah en fait... Je suis tombé dans une flaque de boue et du coup j'ai mis du temps à arriver parce que je me suis à moitié pété la jambe, vous voyez? Répondit-il en accentuant son boitillement. C'est dangereux ce tem-

-Allez vous asseoir, le coupa Harris, irrité par son babillage. Et au prochain retard vous viendrez en retenue avec moi.

-Je vous manque tant que ça? Le taquina Stiles.

-Dernier avertissement. Je vous conseille de ne pas en rajouter, Stilinski!

Stiles s'inclina, soucieux d'éviter une colle qui désorganiserait totalement son planning, déjà bien rempli. Il avisa les places libres. Celle, juste à côté de Derek, était à bannir. Il choisit donc de s'installer au premier rang. Ainsi, il se trouvait le plus loin possible de lui. Déposant son sac à ses pieds, il s'assit sans réussir à retenir une grimace de douleur. Ils y étaient quand même allé assez fort cette fois.

-Aouch!

Son voisin se tourna vers lui et Stiles rougit, gêné. Sa pudeur revint en force et il cacha le bas de son visage derrière sa main. Impossible de chasser cette désagréable impression que de grandes lettres clignotaient au-dessus de sa tête, indiquant qu'il venait de s'envoyer en l'air dans sa caisse, sur le parking.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-... Oui, je pense aussi que c'était faux, répondit Danny en fixant soudain avec beaucoup d'insistance au-delà de l'épaule de Stiles.

Il semblait suivre quelqu'un du regard. L'hyperactif releva un sourcil puis tourna la tête pour voir ce qui captivait tant son camarade. Il repéra immédiatement Ethan et Aiden que, grâce à l'expertise de Danny, il parvenait enfin à différencier. Les jumeaux passaient côte à côte dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers eux.

-J'ai bien l'impression..., dit-il, pensif, captant immédiatement l'attention de Danny. Qu'il y a quelqu'un qui craque complètement pour Ethan. Conclut-il en fixant ostensiblement son interlocuteur.

Danny prit un air pincé, se raidissant alors que le concerné passait près d'eux. Il lança un regard de reproche à Stiles pour cette remarque et ce dernier sourit, très fier de sa boutade subtile.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Toi, au moins t'as quelqu'un. Moi, je galère à trouver un mec qui se fiche pas de moi.

Stiles haussa les épaules, pensant à Derek avec une pointe d'amertume tout en reconnaissant qu'il aurait pu être plus discret et surtout plus délicat. Danny était gentil, sincère, honnête, serviable, pas manipulateur pour un sou. C'était même plutôt le contraire, sa gentillesse le conduisait parfois à se laisser manipuler. Malgré cette tendance, il avait heureusement une personnalité suffisamment forte pour ne pas se laisser entraîner dans des histoires craignos. Il restait maître de ses choix. En y réfléchissant, Stiles était un peu comme lui avant de revenir à Beacon Hills et il aurait bien voulu le rester.

-T'es un mec bien, déclara-t-il sincèrement. Tu te trouveras quelqu'un un jour qui te respectera.

Ses pensées dérivèrent, comme toujours, vers Derek qu'il voyait fouiller dans son casier un peu plus loin, sans même que ce dernier ne le regarde une seule seconde.

-On devrait y aller avant d'arriver en retard en philo, prévint Danny en vérifiant l'heure.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux à cette conférence et d'avoir autant participé aux débats. Les flyers qui vous seront distribués à la sortie, résument l'essentiel de ce que vous devez savoir pour prendre le moins de risques possibles.

Stiles détourna les yeux de Jennifer qui, perchée sur son estrade, continuait à palabrer, jubilant visiblement de se trouver au centre de toutes les attentions. Il préféra se concentrer sur sa distribution de tracts en échangeant un sourire ou une parole avec chaque élève qui passait devant lui.

-Cette campagne de sensibilisation était une très bonne idée je trouve, remarqua Connie qui participait à la distribution. Certains n'étaient pas complètement convaincus, mais finalement on a bien fait de voter pour ta proposition.

-Euh... Merci, hésita Stiles, incertain de la conduite à tenir. Je voulais juste donner un coup de main. C'est notre rôle après tout.

-Mouais...Tout le monde ne voit pas ça comme toi.

Elle appuya sa phrase d'un regard insistant dirigé vers leur présidente. Cette dernière était en pleine discussion avec Morell quelques mètres plus loin.

-Jennifer, c'est une meneuse dans l'âme, y a pas de doute. Mais franchement, tout le monde la déteste. On fait les lèche-cul parce qu'elle peut nous attirer des problèmes, mais personne ne l'apprécie.

Stiles fut stupéfait qu'elle lui parle avec autant de franchise. Ils n'étaient pas réellement amis pourtant.

-Tu sais, on n'a pas oublié ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, ce que t'as fait pour lutter contre Keith et les autres.

-Oui et...?

-Comme t'as l'air d'aimer prendre les choses en main, tu voudrais pas tenter quelque chose?

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, répondit Stiles, troublé, en espérant se tromper quant à ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

-Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de prendre sa place? On en a parlé entre nous avec les autres membres de l'équipe, on se disait que ce serait bien. Toi, au moins, si t'as accepté de faire partie du conseil, c'était pour aider les élèves. Par contre, tout le monde sait que, pour elle, il s'agit seulement d'avoir des privilèges, de contrôler son monde et d'être connue de tous. En plu-

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, la coupa Stiles. Je ne veux en aucun cas me retrouver président. J'ai déjà mené ma guerre l'an dernier et je n'ai pas assez de temps pour manigancer afin de prendre sa place, et encore moins d'en assumer les charges. Et puis, par les votes, vous avez une influence, vous n'êtes pas totalement impuissants.

-Oui, mais notre pouvoir n'est pas très grand. On n'a pas de marge de manœuvre assez importante pour l'évincer nous-même.

-Et moi donc. Je n'en ai pas plus que vous! J'ai le même statut que vous. Et surtout, je n'ai pas l'âme d'un leader.

Connie le fixa silencieusement, le considérant avec étonnement.

-Pas l'âme d'un leader? Tu plaisantes? T'es un leader dans l'âme. La preuve, tout le monde est prêt à te suivre, suffit de voir comment t'es entré au conseil. Avec plus de trois quart des votes des élèves alors que t'étais même pas inscrit! Un vrai plébiscite! Jennifer en était verte de rage le jour du dépouillement. Au fait, elle te déteste tu sais?

-Bah, je m'en doutais un peu. Et je peux t'assurer que c'est réciproque, grinça Stiles entre ses dents. Par contre, je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu lui faire...

-Ben déjà t'es plus célèbre qu'elle, mais aussi tu arrives à faire bouger les gens, en grand nombre et même pour défendre des causes difficiles. Elle, elle a du mal à convaincre une seule personne avec ses discours moisis.

-Les miens sont pas tellement mieux.

-C'est fou comme tu te rends compte de rien dès que ça te concerne! Plaisanta Connie en souriant. T'es as pas conscience, mais t'es vachement impressionnant quand tu parles en public. Tu dégages une sacrée aura pendant tes discours.

-Ah ?... Okay... Euh... merci. C'est... cool à savoir...

-Donc t'es sûr, c'est ton dernier mot ? Tu veux pas être calife à la place du calife?

-Non, ça ira.

-Dommage. Si tu changes d'avis... Il te reste quelques mois avant la fin des cours.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je suis inquiet. Le jour où ça va nous tomber dessus, ça risque de faire pas mal de dégâts. déclara Danny, les yeux rivés vers le ciel lourd et bas.

-T'as raison on est déjà en alerte orange pour vents violents! Je pense qu'on va pas y échapper à cette foutue tempête. Elle devrait arriver d'ici un ou deux jours.

-J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne fera pas trop de ravages. On vient à peine de terminer les rénovations chez mon grand-père.

Stiles posa une main sur son épaule en signe de compassion. Au même instant, il vit Derek de loin et lui fit signe d'approcher. À son grand soulagement, ce dernier ne l'ignora pas et se dirigea à grands pas dans leur direction.

Ouh là... Allait-il accepter ce que Stiles souhaitait lui proposer?

-Tu viens réviser à la maison cette aprem?

Il en voulait toujours à Derek, bien sûr, mais une dispute ne devait pas l'empêcher de l'aider alors qu'il en avait absolument besoin. Un engagement était un engagement. Quand il choisissait une voie, il la suivait jusqu'au bout. Il avait proposé de soutenir Derek en chimie et, quoi qu'il advienne, il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Même si c'était un gros con.

Derek s'avança, les mains dans ses poches, l'air ennuyé.

-Ça va pas être possible, répondit-il.

Il parut vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa après un regard vers Danny.

-Je peux te parler en privé deux secondes? Demanda-t-il.

Stiles soupira.

-Ça te dérange...? S'enquit-il auprès de son ami.

-Non, non, de toute manière fallait que je me sauve.

-À demain alors, salua Stiles avec un signe amical de la main.

-Passe une bonne soirée!

Danny s'éloigna rapidement, laissant le couple dans un silence inconfortable. Stiles était déçu que Derek ait refusé sa proposition. Il aurait pu faire un effort ! Après tout, c'était pour lui, non? Mais bon, s'il ne comprenait pas ça, alors tant pis.

Stiles baissa la tête, très abattu. Il fixait le bout de sa chaussure qui remuait un petit caillou isolé.

-Je suis désolé, souffla Derek, prenant enfin la parole.

L'hyperactif ne répondit pas.

-Stiles... S'il te plaît, regarde moi, demanda son amant, d'un ton blessé. Je suis désolé pour ce matin. J'ai été vraiment con, je m'en rends compte. Si tu veux absolument ces tests, alors je te les apporterai demain et tu verras que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Mais je t'en prie, ne m'ignore pas.

Stiles hocha la tête d'un geste sec sans oser lui accorder un regard. Il était soulagé que Derek ait entendu son inquiétude pour l'histoire de la capote, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire voir à quel point il était affecté par ce contretemps pour l'après-midi.

-Mais alors, chuchota-t-il d'une toute petite voix. Si t'es plus en colère contre moi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir chez moi?

Derek parut hésiter à lui répondre et là, Stiles releva les yeux pour l'encourager à lui dire la vérité.

-Je... Je ne peux pas. Je dois... m'occuper de... préparatifs pour une cérémonie importante...

-Quoi, comme genre de cérémonie? Interrogea Stiles, curieux.

-Des...fiançailles.

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement. Sa théorie stupide de la dernière fois lui revint en pleine figure, lui administrant une claque supplémentaire dont il se serait bien passé aujourd'hui. Sa bouche devint sèche et il se racla la gorge, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Mais ce sera bientôt terminé, je pense, reprit Derek, avec plus d'aplomb. Quand la demande sera faite officiellement, je pourrai à nouveau passer plus de temps avec toi.

-T'-t'es sûr? Haleta Stiles, la respiration coupée.

-Oui, tout s'arrangera, le rassura Derek en le prenant contre lui. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je te le promets.

Stiles enfouit son visage sur l'épaule de son amant, se gorgeant de son parfum qui lui manquait tant et il interdit à ses larmes de franchir la barrière de ses paupières. Pour donner le change, il referma ses bras sur la taille de Derek, l'emprisonnant contre lui avec possessivité. Ou plutôt dans l'espoir qu'il ne l'abandonne pas.

-Je t'aime, murmura Derek contre ses cheveux. Tu me manques tellement... si tu savais combien je souffre de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi plus souvent...

En réponse, Stiles resserra sa prise désespérée sur son petit ami comme s'il espérait l'étouffer. Il était bien trop troublé pour parvenir à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Qui lui nouait les tripes. Il se mit à trembler.

Derek lui caressa doucement le dos, dénouant légèrement les muscles hypertendus. Une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à la nuque de Stiles, dans le but de lui faire lever la tête. Lorsqu'il eut planté son regard magnétique dans le sien, il joignit leurs fronts et murmura...

-Je suis le pire des crétins de te délaisser comme ça. Mais pardonne-moi. Une fois de plus je te demande de me croire quand je te dis que c'est toi que j'aime.

Il avança lentement son visage, embrassant Stiles avec une telle douceur que celui-ci en fut effrayé. Sa langue caressait la sienne délicatement et il...

-Derek!

Ce dernier recula vivement son visage, tournant brusquement la tête comme si elle était montée sur ressort. Jennifer lui faisait signe. Stiles se mordit les lèvres et recula, se dégageant d'un coup de la chaude étreinte de Derek. Il vida tout l'air de ses poumons. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se prendre un direct en plein dans l'estomac. Sans attendre que Derek ne dise le moindre mot, il s'enfuit vers sa Jeep, le cœur en miettes.

-Faites que j'aie tort, supplia-t-il, le cœur battant. Faites que j'aie tort!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles tapait à toute vitesse, se souciant fort peu de la survie de son clavier.

-Faites que j'aie tort. Faites que j'aie tort. Répétait-il tout bas en guise de sort de protection.

Cette hypothèse le torturait. Il l'avait d'abord repoussée comme une stupidité émise par son cerveau malade.

Puis elle était revenue le hanter. Il avait alors tenté de la refouler au nom du bon sens, au nom de la modernité.

Mais balancée par la porte elle était revenue par la fenêtre. Ressuscitée directement par Derek.

Une cérémonie... Des fiançailles. Il avait hésité sur ce mot. Comme s'il savait pertinemment que ça ne plairait pas à Stiles. Comme s'il redoutait le moment où ce mot incongru sortirait de sa bouche.

Faites que j'aie tort. Faites que j'aie tort. Non, Derek ne pouvait pas être fiancé! C'était impossible! D'ailleurs par quel miracle le fait que la déclaration devienne officielle lui permettrait-il de revenir ensuite vers Stiles? Ce serait absurde.

Certes... Mais... s'il était effectivement fiancé alors...beaucoup de choses incompréhensibles prenaient enfin du sens. Et quand on savait pour Lydia et Keith, il y avait définitivement des raisons de s'inquiéter.

-Allez plus vite, encouragea Stiles en battant frénétiquement du pied.

Putain que cette liaison internet était poussive.

Les premiers résultats s'affichèrent, article de presse, pages web. Il les fit défiler et en ouvrit plusieurs dans de nouvelles fenêtre, pas encore prêt à affronter la vérité. Il y avait tellement d'articles qui correspondaient exactement à sa recherche qu'il eut sérieusement peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

-Allez, courage mec... Le moment de vérité.

Il cliqua sur la première fenêtre. Lorsqu'il lut l'âge des fiancés, il ferma l'onglet. L'espoir restant tout de même bien ancré en lui. Il fit ainsi défiler plusieurs pages, ne trouvant jamais  _son_  Derek. Chaque onglet éliminé le soulageait un peu plus.

Cette requête n'avait rien donné.

Malgré cela, il restait tendu car il savait que le projet pouvait exister sans qu'il soit annoncé sur la toile.

Il changea les termes de sa recherche, la rendant plus globale, moins centrée sur Derek et Jennifer, mais davantage sur leurs familles.

Et là, horreur.

L'image du premier article montrait précisément ceux qu'il cherchait.

Au désespoir, il lut la légende.  _''Les deux héritiers au bal de charité d'Atherton, ce dimanche 5 janvier.''_

-Non, non, non, non, non...

Au fil de sa lecture de l'article de presse, Stiles sentit son ultime espoir s'effondrer.

_''… Une union entre les deux familles...'', ''… accord financier ou mariage d'amour?'', ''...a confirmé les liens qui unissent les deux jeunes gens...'' ''… mariage n'aura lieu avant leur vingt ans, selon la tradition...''_

Il ferma son ordinateur d'un geste lent, pétrifié devant l'objet, sans le voir.

Derek fiancé.

Jennifer fiancée.

Stiles...non.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il était perdu.

-Pas avant leur vingt ans, murmura-t-il. Derek les aura bientôt...

Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Jennifer les aura dans un an...

Stiles comprenait enfin dans quoi il s'était engagé.

Voilà pourquoi Derek l'avait rejeté l'an passé.

Voilà ce qui l'avait obligé à faire ce '' _pari_ '' immonde.

Voilà pourquoi Derek lui disait sans cesse qu'il était égoïste d'avoir entamé cette relation.

Voilà pourquoi Derek lui répétait qu'il allait regretter d'être resté à Beacon Hills.

Il crispa ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés, se retenant de crier pour passer sa rage.

Il aurait pu crever de douleur à cet instant. Il fallait impérativement qu'il fasse la lumière sur cette affaire. Derek ne pouvait pas lui avoir caché ça.

Il devait s'être trompé quelque part.

Forcément.


	88. J'ai une imagination trop débordante

_Le lendemain..._

Derek attendait, semblant ronger son frein, alors que Stiles parcourait sa feuille de résultats sanguins d'un œil morne. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, comme d'habitude. Des heures durant, il avait tourné et retourné les révélations sur Derek et Jennifer dans son esprit. Du coup, il s'en foutait royalement de la feuille d'analyse.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il lui parler de ce qui le tourmentait ou devait-il se taire? S'il lui avouait qu'il était au courant de ce projet de mariage, Derek le quitterait peut-être, soulagé de ne plus se taper la corvée de lui expliquer la situation?

-Okay, soupira-t-il en lui rendant la feuille.

Derek rangea le document dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

-Au moins maintenant, on aura plus ce genre de problème technique et Peter pourra arrêter ses blagues vaseuses sur les préservatifs.

Sa tentative maladroite visant à rendre l'atmosphère plus légère tomba à l'eau. Stiles continuait de le fixer en silence, sans ciller, alors qu'il se demandait encore quoi faire et comment Derek aurait pu lui mentir depuis aussi longtemps.

Enfin... si on était objectif... il n'aurait pas menti, juste caché une partie de la vérité. Nuance.

Stiles soupira, ennuyé par ses propres pensées.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir...

Derek sourit plus sincèrement avant de sortir les mains de ses poches pour attraper celles de Stiles qui les dégagea vivement, comme brûlé.

-Faut que j'y aille. Je dois passer... voir quelqu'un.

Il tourna en hâte les talons puis s'éloigna de Derek à grandes enjambées. Une seule chose comptait à cet instant. Fuir. Fuir le plus vite possible. Lui faire face plus longtemps était au-dessus de ses forces. Il devait se calmer s'il voulait pouvoir lui parler à peu près normalement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je déteste le cours de sport cette année, grogna Stiles, les épaules courbées en avant sous le poids de sa lassitude.

-Je compatis sincèrement, plaisanta Scott en lui donnant une forte claque revigorante sur le dos.

-Ouch!

Son meilleur ami s'esclaffa bruyamment alors que Stiles s'étouffait.

-Je crois que tu m'as déplacé des vertèbres. 'spèce de brute épaisse. Maugréa-t-il en lui donnant pour la forme un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Aïeu... Brute épaisse toi-même! Ah, tiens, monsieur muscles regarde par ici...

Stiles observa Derek du coin de l'œil sans bouger et constata qu'effectivement, ce dernier leur portait beaucoup d'attention.

-Tu vas pas le rejoindre? Demanda Scott, intrigué. Il a l'air de t'attendre non?

Stiles haussa les épaules en se détournant et composa le code de son cadenas avant de le retirer du verrou. Il ouvrit la porte...

… Et la referma d'un coup sec.

-Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fous? Interrogea Scott, riant du comportement étrange de son ami. T'as oublié que t'avais déposé tes revues pornos ici?

-Depuis quand tu sais que je les cache ici? Fit semblant de s'étonner Stiles. T'as voulu voir hein, avoue petit vicieux.

Scott se racla la gorge, ses oreilles rougissant pour une raison inconnue de Stiles. Une idée saugrenue lui vint...

-T'as essayé le porno gay, ou quoi ? Questionna-t-il, les yeux ronds.

-Bah... J'étais curieux... Je voulais savoir pourquoi...

-Tu devrais avoir honte.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?! S'indigna Scott, maintenant aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Stiles secoua la tête, hésitant à rouvrir son casier. S'agissait-il d'une hallucination ?

Incertain, il rouvrit la porte pour découvrir, ô surprise, que le contenu n'avait pas changé. Dans un sens, c'était plutôt rassurant finalement... Okay, voilà qui était sûrement un coup de Derek. Dans le cas contraire, il flipperait grave.

-Ow, comme c'est chou, se moqua Scott en apercevant le cadeau. Ça vient de ton copain ou d'un admirateur secret?

Stiles tourna la tête vers l'autre bout du couloir. Le sourire tendre de Derek balaya ses derniers doutes.

-Ça vient de Derek, répondit-il en prenant à deux doigts le papier glissé entre les fleurs aux couleurs vives.

Il lut la simple phrase et sourit doucement de l'attention. Soudain une main apparut dans son champ de vision et lui arracha le papier.

-Hey! Rends-le moi!

-'' _Pour colorer ces journées grises et monotones qui te minent le moral._ '' Comme c'est trognon! Ricana Scott.

-Arrête, tu peux pas comprendre! Se défendit Stiles en reprenant son bien. C'est un truc entre lui et moi. Ça te regarde pas.

Il replaça le mot dans le bouquet qui emplissait son casier en entier.

-Une fois, j'ai voulu offrir un bouquet à Allison, mais j'ai pas pu à cause du prix. J'étais trop déçu.

-Bah, tu sais tu pouvais te contenter de lui offrir une rose. Bon, là c'est un gros bouquet, mais en fait c'est l'attention qui compte, répliqua Stiles en plongeant son visage entre les fleurs odorantes. Putain, ça sent trop bon.

-Et toi t'es trop poétique.

-Roh, lâche-moi les basques.

-Et toi, tu ferais mieux de lâcher tes plantes vertes avant qu'il n'y ait plus de place au réfectoire.

-Quel rabat-joie! C'est mon premier bouquet!

Scott se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Hey! Mais arrêtez de vous acharner sur moi! Se plaignit Scott en protégeant sa tête avec ses bras. Je suis votre capitaine... Mince alors! Il est où le respect?

Les quelques membres de l'équipe de crosse assis autour de la table s'esclaffèrent devant son cinéma alors que deux d'entre eux le mitraillaient de boulettes en papier.

Stiles sourit, amusé par ce spectacle ridicule, délaissant par là-même son observation pensive du paysage pluvieux.

-Rends-moi mon peigne!

-Bah. Aucun mec a un peigne dans sa poche! T'es pas normal, toi!

-Mais-

-McCall franchement, t'es quoi comme capitaine?

En plein milieu du débat, une ombre s'abattit soudain sur Stiles. Il se tourna à demi et leva les yeux vers Derek qui observait la table pleine. Plus de place pour lui.

-Oh..., souffla Stiles, grimaçant légèrement.

Il n'avait plus l'habitude de déjeuner avec Derek et du coup il avait oublié de lui garder une place. Oups.

Derek tourna les talons et partit s'installer, seul à une table, près de la fenêtre. Scott donna un coup de coude à son ami, se penchant vers lui.

-Tu devrais aller le voir. Profites-en, vous vous voyez jamais.

Stiles n'hésita pas longtemps. Il se leva d'un air décidé en faisant crisser sa chaise, attrapa son sac, sa veste et son plateau puis abandonna la table bondée.

-Salut les mecs!

Il ignora les boutades des garçons au sujet de sa précipitation à rejoindre son petit copain. Il avait eu largement le temps de se calmer depuis leur rencontre du matin et il était prêt à lui adresser de nouveau la parole. Même s'il avait du mal à surmonter son trouble à l'idée de cette saloperie de mariage.

Il posa son plateau en face de Derek et se débarrassa maladroitement de toutes ses affaires sur la chaise voisine. Puis il s'assit et regarda Derek. Celui-ci, très clairement dans l'incertitude, semblait chercher à décrypter son humeur à travers ses moindres gestes. Fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il prenne le risque de prendre la parole en premier !

-Hum... Merci... Sincèrement, je croyais pas que tu allais te rappeler de ce que je t'avais dit. C'est vrai que le temps gris me déprime. Commença Stiles, doutant de la marche à suivre pour renouer le contact. Ça m'a fait super plaisir. Bon, j'avoue que quand j'ai ouvert le casier, j'ai cru halluciner. C'était un peu...bizarre. Mais en fin de compte, je suis content. Je me demande juste comment faire pour le ramener à la maison sans me taper l'affiche.

Un pauvre sourire se forma au coin des lèvres de Derek qui hocha simplement la tête en entamant son déjeuner. Le silence s'installa entre les deux garçons alors que le plus jeune des deux observait l'autre fixement, ne parvenant pas à chasser son sentiment de malaise en pensant à l'échéance qui le préoccupait tant.

Il craqua.

-Tes fiançailles avancent? Questionna-t-il, croquant ensuite une grande bouchée de sa pomme pour se donner plus d'assurance.

-C'est pas mes fiançailles, répliqua son vis à vis en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais oui, ça avance.

Stiles plissa les yeux, fusillant son assiette vide du regard.

-Tu sais, j'ai trouvé un article récemment, déclara-t-il, l'air de rien en faisant tourner sa pomme. Il paraît que ta famille veut te fiancer.

Le regard de Derek s'assombrit et il donna un violent coup de canine dans sa viande.

-Ouais, ils ont eu cette idée y a environ trois ans. Ils voulaient me marier avec une dinde dont le tuteur est bourré de fric. Ils ont compris leur douleur. Depuis, ils n'ont plus essayé.

-Mais tu penses qu'ils pourraient t'y contraindre? Comme Keith et Lydia?

-Non, ils n'ont pas intérêt de toute manière. Je les enverrais bouler, marmonna Derek.

-Et cet article alors? Ils ont parlé d'une tradition dans ta famille-

-Avec le mariage à vingt ans, ouais, je sais. À l'époque, y avait tous ces ragots qui couraient. Un journaliste, en manque d'article, a trouvé intelligent de réinventer l'histoire de ma famille. C'est juste une légende, cette histoire de mariage traditionnel à vingt ans ! Nous on l'a jamais pratiquée, la preuve, ma mère était pas mariée à mon père, Laura a vingt-deux ans et pourtant elle est encore célibataire, quant à Peter, il se fiance bientôt avec sa petite-amie alors qu'il vient d'avoir 26 ans...

-Attends... tu veux dire que vous organisez les fiançailles de Peter, là? Interrogea Stiles, se retenant de trop montrer son immense soulagement. Et... ça vous prend tant de temps? Alors, c'est à cause de ça que t'as tant de problèmes avec lui?

Derek poussa un soupir las.

-En partie. C'est vraiment très compliqué. Si je n'étais pas avec toi, il n'y aurait aucun problème pour Peter. Enfin pratiquement pas. Mais comme je suis déjà avec toi officiellement, et qu'il vient seulement d'annoncer sa relation, j'ai en quelque sorte la priorité.

-La priorité... Euh... Mais c'est quoi ce délire? Je comprends rien, sérieux. Vous avez des droits de passages ? Le premier arrivé est le premier servi... c'est quoi ce truc?

Derek sembla réfléchir à la réponse qu'il pouvait donner avant de reprendre la parole.

-Notre famille est importante. Elle a toujours été célèbre et beaucoup de choses dépendent de son bon fonctionnement. Nous avons beaucoup de responsabilités donc beaucoup de devoirs. Et comme nous ne sommes plus très nombreux puisque Peter, Laura et moi sommes les derniers descendantes directs... Nous devons assurer la... descendance... de notre famille. Tu vois un peu le problème?

-Hmm... Oui, je pige. Et comme en plus, tu sors avec un mec, c'est pas gagné, c'est ça?

-En gros oui. En fait, ça pose problème à tous ceux qui dépendent de nous. Sans compter qu'on est soumis à d'autres contraintes, toutes visant à assurer la perpétuation de l'es-...de notre famille. La fiancée de Peter pose problème pour cette raison. Elle... n'est pas...euh...pas comme nous...

-Comment ça?

-Bah...

Derek fronça les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre.

-Je...Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus. En fait, si c'est aussi difficile et aussi long d'organiser ces fiançailles, c'est parce qu'il faut obtenir l'accord du conseil de famille et de tous nos associés. Et il faut du temps pour tous les rassembler.

-Et vous acceptez ça? Que des presque inconnus décident de vos relations? Moi, je trouve ça révoltant!

-Bah... Nous sommes habitués. Puis, faut dire qu'on a pas vraiment le choix si on veut rester libres.

-Excuse-moi, d'une part je trouve pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de liberté dans toute cette histoire et d'autre part, je connais pas le fonctionnement de la «  _haute société_ », mais ça me semble proprement ahurissant, tout ce que tu me racontes là !

-Je t'assure qu'on peut parler de liberté. Ça pourrait être bien pire. Enfin bref... ils se réunissent, rassemblent des infos sur la prétendante, sur son passé, ses fréquentations, avant de décider si, oui ou non, Peter a l'autorisation de lui... parler de certains... petits éléments... bien spécifiques à notre famille. Justement ceux dont je n'ai pas le droit de te parler, tu comprends?

-Mouais. Si je comprends bien, pour que j'ai enfin accès à tous ces trucs que tu me caches, il faudrait que ce fameux «  _conseil_ » accepte notre relation c'est ça?

-Hélas, c'est pas prêt d'arriver. Parce qu'il y a quand même un fond de vérité dans l'article de ce journaliste. Il y a bien une '' _limite des vingt ans_ ''. Jusque à cet âge, normalement, on n'a le droit de ne fréquenter personne sérieusement. Donc avant vingt-ans, toute relation est illégitime et il est impossible de présenter quelqu'un avant que les deux partenaires aient vingt ans au moins. Ce qui fait que je ne peux pas demander ta ''reconnaissance'' par le conseil. C'était pareil pour Paige à l'époque.

-Arghh... Sacrément compliqué cette situation. Un vrai casse-tête en fait.

Stiles avança une main, la posant sur celle de Derek pour tenter de lui communiquer un peu de réconfort.

-Du coup, je saisis mieux une partie des difficultés familiales que tu rencontres à notre sujet. En particulier la réaction de Peter. Il t'en veut d'entraver son droit de se fiancer à la personne qu'il a choisie, c'est ça?

-Oui, mais ce n'est en aucun cas de ta faute, rétorqua Derek avec détermination. Ne va surtout pas croire ça. Jamais. C'est uniquement de la mienne. Une fois de plus, je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, et ça retombe sur mon entourage...

Derek posa sa paume sur la main de Stiles, emprisonnant fermement cette dernière alors que son regard virait dans des eaux troubles.

-T'as une famille de dingues franchement.

-Ouais, et t'as encore rien vu, souffla Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles évita de peu la collision entre son index et le fer à repasser alors qu'il dérapait brusquement, surpris par l'arrivée en trombe de Karen dans l'arrière-boutique. Il la vit fouiller un peu partout, cherchant désespérément quelque chose qu'elle ne paraissait pas retrouver.

-Je peux vous aider?

-Oui, va chercher la commande 98P et amène-la au comptoir, s'il te plaît.

Stiles abandonna son activité pour partir à la recherche du costume. Il savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de celui de Peter. L'idée de le revoir ce soir l'agaçait profondément. Même s'il comprenait mieux son comportement, maintenant qu'il connaissait certains détails, il ne lui pardonnait pas pour autant. Pourquoi ce mec retournait-il sa frustration contre son neveu et Stiles ? S'il avait un problème, qu'il se révolte contre ceux qui lui imposaient ces règles stupides!

Serviable, l'hyperactif déposa docilement la commande sur le portant derrière le comptoir. Il en profita pour remettre de l'ordre dans les autres vêtements en attente. Karen le rejoignit, arrangeant fébrilement ses cheveux châtain puis rafraîchissant son rouge à lèvre à l'aide de son miroir de poche.

-Pourrais-tu retrouver mon sac à main, s'il te plaît?

Stiles fila dans l'arrière-boutique, récupéra le sac et revint en trottinant. Il le tendit à sa propriétaire au moment exact où la porte s'ouvrait, faisant tinter la clochette.

-Bonsoir Karen, salua Peter avec un sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Stiles... Ajouta-t-il d'un ton froid.

Il reprit rapidement son air enjôleur et s'avança vers le comptoir sur lequel il s'accouda. Stiles garda la tête basse, attendant que sa patronne ait terminé de fouiller dans son sac, pensant qu'elle allait le lui rendre pour qu'il aille le ranger. En fait, elle paraissait n'en avoir aucunement l'intention. Elle babillait de tout et de rien tandis que Peter lui répondait des banalités.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Peter, intrigué par ce mystère humain. Pourquoi ce type qui était majeur, adulte, indépendant, et riche se laissait-il ainsi soumettre à la toute puissance d'un supposé «  _conseil de famille_  » ? Déjà pour Derek, c'était difficile à comprendre. Mais bon, on pouvait essayer...il n'avait même pas commencé son cursus universitaire et était loin d'avoir un boulot ! Il ne pouvait pas être lâché dans la nature comme ça. Mais Peter ! Ne pourrait-il pas tout simplement demander sa nana en mariage et arrêter de faire chier son monde?

-Stiles, c'est bon, tu peux aller faire une pause.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles soupira en fixant obstinément l'écran de son téléphone. Aucun message. Il avait pourtant cru que Derek... Bah, après le bouquet qu'il lui avait offert le matin même, sans doute pensait-il que ça suffisait. Et puis ça faisait maintenant bientôt une semaine qu'ils avaient cessé de s'envoyer des textos tous les soirs.

Levant le visage vers le ciel nocturne, Stiles laissa l'arrière de sa tête cogner doucement contre le mur humide. Plus le temps passait, plus ses pauses lui paraissaient courtes et impuissantes à soulager sa fatigue toujours grandissante. Il avait besoin de vacances. Vraiment.

-Bonne nuit, roucoula Karen en accompagnant Peter à l'extérieur de la boutique. J'ai hâte d'être à samedi.

Peter sourit un peu plus et lui fit un baisemain.

-Que tes rêves soient doux, charmante Karen.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Derek l'avait déjà mis au parfum concernant le caractère de Don Juan de son oncle, mais ce genre de tournure, ça frôlait le ridicule au vingt-et-unième siècle ! Il se croyait dans quel monde, là ? Et ça marchait du feu de dieu en plus...encore une phrase susurrée avec cette voix de miel et madame la Patronne allait se liquéfier sur le trottoir. Beurk... Il appréciait de moins en moins ce type...

Peter tourna à peine les yeux vers Stiles, l'ignorant avant de traverser la rue pour monter dans sa voiture de sport, sa commande au bras.

-Ta pause est terminée, annonça Karen en rentrant.

Stiles jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son portable mais toujours aucun message. Il devait se faire une raison. La famille de Derek passerait toujours avant lui.

Et c'était bien normal après tout.

-Faut que j'arrête d'être si égoïste, marmonna-t-il.

_Le lendemain..._

Erica chuta brutalement.

-Tu pourrais faire gaffe! Cria-t-elle à l'encontre Derek qui lui offrait son aide, penaud.

-Désolé.

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, affichant une mine surprise. Stiles comprit qu'elle s'étonnait d'entendre son ancien ami s'excuser. Il avait en effet beaucoup changé depuis l'éclatement de sa « _bande_  ». Stiles s'en rendait bien compte. Même si ce n'était pas uniquement dans le bon sens, leur relation l'avait changé.

-Bon, vous vous grouillez? S'impatienta Lydia, repoussant d'un geste sec les mains de Keith de sa taille, prêt à recommencer le porter. On n'a pas toute la journée.

Erica se releva en s'époussetant et Stiles reprit sa place derrière Rebecca, fermant le cercle que le groupe formait.

-On recommence!

Stiles prit son élan et jeta sa partenaire en avant, la tenant à bout de bras comme il pouvait, gardant le visage fixé droit devant lui pour ne pas croiser le regard de ses équipiers. Quelle galère ce projet...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel et Stiles sursauta. Il vérifia autour de lui que personne ne l'avait vu et souffla de soulagement. Ses camarades étaient bien trop occupés à remplir le test d'aptitude que la prof avait eu l'extrême bonté de leur distribuer...

Il observa sa feuille déjà entièrement complétée et soupira. Il aurait bien voulu s'affaler sur la table pour faire un petit somme, histoire de rattraper les heures de sommeil qu'il n'avait plus, mais il ne pensait pas que la prof apprécierait.

Se frotter vigoureusement le visage, pour tenter d'en faire disparaître la fatigue, fut un échec. Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel, puis le tonnerre le fit sursauter une nouvelle fois.

Leur professeur se leva pour allumer les lumières de la salle avant de retourner s'asseoir. Stiles grogna discrètement, ébloui par la brusque luminosité. Comme si ses pupilles s'étaient accoutumées à ces nuances sombres, ternes et grises. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de ce temps pourri.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles pianota sur son portable à toute vitesse, cherchant les nouvelles météorologiques.

-La tempête arrive, annonça-t-il à la tablée. Elle commencera pendant la nuit.

-Fait chier...

Quelques soupirs approuvèrent la remarque et plusieurs débats s'engagèrent entre les membres de l'équipe de crosse.

-Heureusement qu'on n'a pas entraînement aujourd'hui, commenta Scott, paraissant démoralisé tout de même. Mais ma mère est de garde ce soir. Elle va pas chômer j'imagine.

-M'en parle pas, soupira Stiles. Mon père va devoir courir dans tous les sens cette nuit. Sans compter qu'à chaque fois il s'expose un maximum. Je déteste ça.

Il lança un regard morne à la tempête qui commençait déjà à faire rage dehors. La pluie torrentielle ne laissait présager aucune accalmie et des éclairs déchiraient l'horizon, illuminant un ciel de plomb.

-J'espère que ce temps pourrave durera pas trop longtemps. Franchement, c'est trop la loose en octobre...

-Quelle plaie... En plus, je devais retrouver Allison cette nuit. Merde. Ça fait des siècles qu'on s'est pas vus, seuls tous les deux, se plaignit Scott d'une petite voix pitoyable. Je vais exploser si ça continue comme ça.

-Merci pour cette remarque particulièrement excitante, répliqua Stiles sarcastique en attaquant son déjeuner. Tu m'as ouvert l'appétit.

-Tiens, mais ce serait pas Hale par hasard?

Un plateau se posa à côté de Stiles précédant d'un dixième de seconde un sac qui frôla son visage pour atterrir à ses pieds. Il releva vivement la tête, croisant le regard de Derek à qui il décocha un sourire canaille.

-Salut beau brun. Ta matinée s'est bien passée? Je t'ai plus vu depuis le sport. Tiens, viens poser tes jolies fesses à côté de moi que je te voie mieux. Tu m'as manqué mon lapin.

Derek haussa simplement un sourcil avant de se pencher pour embrasser distraitement son petit-ami puis de s'asseoir comme demandé.

-Et après, c'est moi qui suis gnangnan ? Commenta Scott. Je trouve que t'es pas mal dans ton genre quand même. '' _Mon lapin_ ''. Nan mais, où t'es allé chercher ça franchement ? En plus, c'est pas la première fois que tu l'appelles comme ça.

-Oh c'est juste qu'il a des de... Aïe!

Stiles fit la moue, se baissant pour se masser le mollet alors qu'à côté de lui, Derek faisait comme si de rien n'était, mangeant calmement son plat principal.

-C'est pas tes oignons. Je l'appelle comme je veux. Si je veux l'appeler lapin, je l'appelle lapin. Si je veux l'appeler crétin, je le fais aussi.

-Je trouve que ce dernier surnom là, lui va très bien, s'esclaffa Scott.

-Mouais, je trouve aussi. Je devrais l'appeler comme ça dès maintenant, répondit Stiles, un petit sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il jetait un regard en coin à Derek.

Le pli soucieux qui barrait constamment son front ces derniers temps était encore en place. On aurait dit que son petit ami ne disposait jamais d'une seconde de répit. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter Stiles, le poussant à maudire tous ceux qui lui imposaient ces contraintes infernales...

Un membre de l'équipe interpella Scott, détournant son attention du couple. Stiles en profita pour se décaler vers Derek pour mieux discuter à voix basse.

-Les choses s'arrangent? Interrogea-t-il.

-Elles empirent chaque jour, soupira Derek, le regard vide. J'ai peur que ça finisse par m'éclater à la gueule.

-Si tu veux en parler...

-Oui, je sais que tu es  _très_  attentif.

Le regard en coin de Derek lui fit bien comprendre qu'il connaissait sa curiosité maladive et ne l'appréciait pas toujours.

-Nan sincèrement, reprit Stiles. C'est pas pour savoir des trucs que je dois pas savoir, c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, tête de bois.

-Bah... De toute façon si j'atteins le point de non-retour, tu seras le premier au courant. Malheureusement, ajouta Derek avec un air sombre.

Stiles ignorait ce que cette phrase pouvait bien signifier. Et, en réalité il n'était pas pressé de le découvrir.

Approcher la vérité de la famille Hale, ça pouvait s'avérer une entreprise gravement risquée dont on était absolument pas assuré de ressortir indemne.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-... sans compter que nous ne sommes pas en avance sur le programme. C'est pourquoi vous me ferez cette composition de six pages pour mardi dernier délai. Ceux qui ne me rendront pas une production correcte iront en retenue samedi prochain pour travailler sérieusement. Est-ce clair?

Stiles grimaça. Elle était vraiment de mauvais poils la Martin, aujourd'hui. Celui qui ferait le moindre mouvement de travers allait amèrement le regretter. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Derek.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, l'apercevant à l'autre bout de la classe, cette peste de Martin les avait encore séparés... Il paraissait plus studieux que jamais. Sûr, il devait vouloir éviter des ennuis. Avec tous ceux qu'il avait déjà, manquerait plus qu'il s'en rajoute en faisant des conneries en classe.

Combien de temps Derek tiendrait-il avant de craquer ? Parce que Stiles n'avait aucun doute, son amant finirait pas péter un câble. Et il espérait qu'alors il serait présent pour l'aider. Et surtout, surtout, il espérait que Derek accepterait son aide.

-Stilinski, arrêtez donc de bâiller aux corneilles, le réprimanda soudain Mme Martin, d'une voix forte. Faites plutôt ce que-

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours résonna enfin, interrompant leur professeur et provoquant un grand vacarme alors que chacun quittait la salle le plus rapidement possible, voulant fuir cette ambiance pesante et rentrer à la maison avant que la tempête ne soit trop forte.

Sauvé par le gong, Stiles en profita, reconnaissant, pour ranger ses affaires à la va-vite dans son sac avant de quitter la pièce en quelques grandes enjambées, chopant Derek par le bras au passage. Il le tira en dehors de la salle sans un mot, ne rencontrant aucune résistance.

-J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait exploser. T'as vu sa couleur? Elle était même plus pourpre à ce stade. Je me demande bien ce qu'il lui prend. Tu penses que c'est la tempête qui a cet effet sur les gens?

Stiles s'arrêta, faisant enfin face à Derek qui paraissait n'accorder qu'un piètre intérêt à ses propos.

-Pff... tu parles. La tempête. Elle a bon dos la tempête. Elle est juste mal baisée et elle fait subir sa frustration aux autres, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Ouais bah, en tout cas son devoir, il fait bien chier. J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries.

-Et moi donc, soupira Derek. En plus, je ne comprends rien à ses cours.

-Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main? On pourrait rester ici le temps de faire le boulot si tu veux...

-Non, je me démerderai seul. Je peux pas rester avec toi ce soir.

Stiles baissa la tête de lassitude et passa une main sur sa nuque en soupirant.

-Okay, c'est pas grave. À lundi, dans ce cas.

Derek parut un instant vouloir ajouter quelque chose avant de refermer hermétiquement la bouche et d'amorcer un brusque demi-tour.

L'hyperactif plongea ses poings au fond de ses poches, pivota sur lui-même pour prendre le chemin de son casier et tomba nez à nez avec Danny. Il eut un sursaut alors qu'au même moment un nouvel éclair illuminait violemment le couloir.

-Oh... tu m'as foutu les boules!

-Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention, s'excusa Danny, semblant embarrassé. Dis hum... J'ai entendu ta proposition et... Je me demandais si tu... Est-ce qu'elle pourrait aussi tenir pour moi? J'ai vraiment du mal et je ne pense pas réussir sans aide.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

-Ouais, bien sûr. Je dois juste passer prendre quelques affaires et après on s'en occupera.

Danny hocha la tête, reprenant le chemin vers le casier de Stiles alors que celui-ci jetait un dernier regard dans la direction prise par Derek un peu plus tôt. Il passait plus de temps avec Danny qu'avec son propre petit-ami... C'en devenait déprimant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu vois? Y a rien de plus simple. Suffit d'être un peu défoncé et ça pa- Roh c'est pas vrai ça, grommela Stiles alors que les lumières de la bibliothèque s'éteignaient pour la troisième fois en vingt minutes. C'est vraiment chiant.

Danny tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre et afficha un air soucieux.

-Je crois que les prévisions étaient pas très précises...

Stiles focalisa enfin son attention sur le paysage extérieur.

-Oh merde... On dirait que ça craint grave...

Il courut jusqu'aux fenêtres et y colla ses mains alors qu'il assistait, éberlué, aux ravages de la tempête désormais totalement déchaînée. Deux plaques de tôle venaient de traverser le parc en vol plané pour finir collées sur les grillages qui délimitaient le parking des enseignants. De grosses branches échouées sur le parking évoquaient les bras déformés de squelettes torturés.

-Putain, c'est pas vrai! Ils avaient dit cette nuit ces débiles, pas en fin d'après-midi!

Énervé autant qu'angoissé, il observait les torrents de flotte qui dérivaient sur le bitume et eut une pensée pour Karen qui devait l'attendre. Il avait prévu d'arriver avec, au maximum, cinq minutes de retard. Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il parte incessamment. Et avec l'ouragan, là dehors, qui se prenait pour Cerbère et vous offrait un ticket gratuit pour visiter l'enfer, rester dans le bahut, c'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Bah... Karen comprendrait. Elle la subissait aussi cette foutue tempête.

En avisant les arbres et les buissons malmenés par les rafales furieuses, il eut un frémissement d'horreur. Son père, le pauvre, devait être submergé d'appels affolés et, le pire du pire, il devrait sortir et affronter les éléments furieux.

Le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois et Stiles grinça des dents en comprenant que la lumière ne reviendrait pas de sitôt.

Une chaise crissa contre le carrelage alors que la documentaliste se levait.

-Restez ici tous les deux, je vais chercher de l'aide.

Stiles grommela dans sa barbe, pestant contre le monde entier.

-Tu devrais t'éloigner des fenêtres. On sait jamais, le prévint Danny en rassemblant ses affaires.

-Manquerait plus que ça continue toute la nuit...

Danny l'observa en silence avant de ranger ses feuilles dans son sac de cours.

-À mon avis c'est exactement ce qu'il va se passer. On va sûrement devoir rester ici jusqu'à ce que ça se calme.

-Quelle galère, souffla Stiles en revenant vers leur table. On aurait mieux fait de pas les écouter ces abrutis.

-Désolé, c'est ma faute si t'es resté plus longtemps. Mais je pensais réellement qu'on aurait encore assez de temps pour boucler ça et rentrer normalement...

-Mais nan, t'y es pour rien. C'est cette stupide météo de fin du monde. Franchement, si ça se trouve la documentaliste a disparu, assassinée par un tueur en série qui se balade dans les couloirs du bahut, exterminant tout ce qui bouge. Pile comme dans un scénario de film d'horreur.

Un ange passa. Les deux garçons se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux, n'osant plus bouger d'un pouce. Enfin ils se fixaient... dans la mesure où ils pouvaient se voir... étant donné l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Les flash éblouissants des éclairs rendaient totalement fantomatiques les meubles de la bibliothèque.

-... Dis..., commença Stiles d'une voix hésitante. Elle est partie depuis un moment, non?

-Je... Je crois pas non. À moins que...

Stiles grimaça.

-Okay. Là... J'ai vraiment grave les boules. Tu sais quand je parlais d'un tueur en série qui rôderait dans le lycée à l'affût des élèves isolés, je disais n'importe quoi. C'est juste parce que j'adore les films d'horreurs. Alors, évidemment avec ce putain d'orage de l'apocalypse, je peux que penser à un film d'horreur. Note bien que, des cinglés, y en a plein qui se promènent en liberté. Et les orages ça les rend fous, ça réveille leurs instincts meurtriers.

Affolé, Stiles continuait à déblatérer, guettant fréquemment la porte en espérant voir la documentaliste revenir.

-... Et s'il voulait se venger parce que pendant son adol-

-Chut, tais-toi, ordonna soudain Danny en collant sa main sur sa bouche.

Il fit reculer Stiles derrière une étagère pleine à craquer de manuels de cours, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste.

-J'ai entendu un bruit bizarre... chuchota Danny, les yeux fouillant la pénombre.

Stiles écarquilla les siens d'effroi et retint son souffle. Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde... Ils allaient crever comme deux cons dans une bibliothèque. Il aurait sincèrement préféré un endroit plus...branché. Et une autre compagnie. Pas que celle de Danny soit désagréable, loin de là, mais mourir dans les bras de Derek, ce serait une belle mort, non?

-Tais-toi, répéta Danny.

-J'ai pas parlé, marmonna Stiles contre la main du gardien.

-Tu marmonnes sans même t'en rendre compte, l'informa Danny, à voix basse.

Un bruit sourd fit sursauter les deux garçons. Aussitôt suivi d'un autre choc. Un grognement rauque leur parvint et Stiles fixa Danny, les yeux écarquillés par l'angoisse, le palpitant aussi rapide que celui d'une souris.

C'était quoi ce putain de bordel?


	89. Ces mecs sont humains en fait

-Aïe!

Stiles cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. La plainte ne venait pas de Danny. Il repoussa la main de ce dernier, ouvrant la bouche pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

-Y a quelqu'un? Héla une voix grave provenant de l'entrée de la bibliothèque, bientôt suivie d'un nouveau choc, faisant cette fois tomber une chaise. Oups, pardon.

Le mec venait de s'excuser auprès de la chaise? Stiles fronça les sourcils et reconnut enfin la voix.

-Coach! S'exclama-t-il en sortant de leur cachette.

Danny le suivit, un soulagement évident peint sur son visage. Sûr, ce n'était pas forcément le prof idéal à rencontrer dans une situation de crise, mais c'était mieux que rien.

-Bilinski? Ah tiens, Mahealani aussi. Vous êtes seuls ?

-Ouais, y avait la documentaliste, mais elle est partie voir s'il y avait d'autres personnes piégées, répondit Stiles en avisant avec étonnement la tenue débraillée de son professeur. Tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air un peu...

Le coach fit un signe de la main indiquant que ce n'était pas important, puis examina les alentours d'un regard vague, le bras droit relevé alors qu'il se grattait le haut du crâne. Il avait tout du grand primate en plein problème existentiel.

-Je ne sais plus quelles sont les consignes dans ce genre de situation, avoua-t-il, penaud, en fixant ses deux élèves.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il faut qu'on se rassemble, intervint Danny, qui semblait bien plus calme et sûr de lui depuis l'arrivée du coach. Donc en premier, il faut retrouver la documentaliste et voir s'il y a d'autres personnes dans le lycée.

-À mon avis, il y a les techniciens de surface et les profs retardataires, continua Stiles. Peut-être quelques élèves en retenue qui n'ont pas eu le temps de quitter le lycée. Essayons de les retrouver. On ne sait jamais. Il y a peut-être des blessés.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et lança l'application « _lampe torch_ e » de son portable avant de faire un signe à ses deux compagnons pour qu'ils le suivent hors de la bibliothèque.

-Je crois me rappeler que le lieu de rendez-vous dans ces cas-là est le grand gymnase, se remémora Stiles, fouillant dans ses souvenirs pour exhumer les informations inintéressantes qu'il lisait sur les murs des salles de cours quand il s'ennuyait. On devrait passer une annonce avec les hauts-parleurs du lycée.

-Ça m'étonnerait, rétorqua le coach. Le courant est coupé.

-Y a pas de système pour rétablir le courant dans ce genre de situation? Marmonna Stiles pour lui-même avant de s'adresser au coach. Vous savez pas où on pourrait trouver un mégaphone ou quelque chose de ce genre ?

-On n'a déjà pas les moyens d'avoir de nouveaux maillots de basket, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils achètent des mégaphones !

-Vous avez quelque chose d'autre à proposer alors ? Questionna Stiles, se tournant vers son professeur, les poings sur les hanches.

Finstock prit un air sévère, paraissant presque vexé puis parut lâcher l'affaire et reprit son chemin.

-Où allez-vous ? Demanda Danny, surpris.

-Je vais au gymnase.

-Mais...vous ne pouvez pas laisser des élèves seuls comme-

-J'ai une idée ! S'exclama Stiles qui faillit laisser échapper son portable alors qu'il levait les bras. Suivez-moi !

Il bifurqua sur sa droite, dans un couloir plus sombre encore que celui dans lequel ils étaient originellement. Il espérait ne pas se tromper de chemin.

-Où va-tu ? Interrogea Danny, le rattrapant rapidement pour ne pas le perdre.

-Je sais où trouver ce qu'il nous faut.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Rappelle moi de ne jamais te faire confiance Stilinski, grogna le coach d'une voix mi-soupçonneuse, mi-admirative. Et de ne plus jamais emmener des objets de valeur au lycée.

Stiles marmonna, le silence était indispensable pour qu'il mène à bien sa mission. Il tira la langue, concentré.

Silence. Silence. Silence. Clic.

Il inspira profondément et continua le tour.

Silence. Silence. Silence. Silence. Silence.

-Roh putain, jura-t-il en comprenant qu'il avait loupé le tour.

Il reprit à zéro, tournant lentement, l'oreille à l'affût.

Clic.

-Je l'ai ! S'écria-t-il en ôtant le cadenas avant d'ouvrir le casier d'un mouvement brusque.

Il souleva quelques cahiers et un sac de sport avant de lâcher une seconde exclamation victorieuse.

-Je savais qu'elle était pas nette Sherry! J'étais sûr qu'elle l'avait encore ce truc.

Prenant le mégaphone de sa camarade de classe comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des biens, il lança un sourire victorieux à ses deux compagnons d'infortune qui le regardaient bizarrement.

-Bah quoi ?

-Tu es...plein de surprise, commenta Danny avec un air incertain.

Ne sachant quoi comprendre de cette remarque, Stiles décida de l'ignorer et alluma l'engin infernal qu'il tenait entre les mains.

-Un deux, un deux.

-Mais t'es malade Bilinski ! S'écria le coach avec une grimace en se frottant les oreilles. Pas si près de moi !

-Oups, pardon coach.

Stiles afficha un air contrit, se grattant la nuque sous les regards dépités ou amusés des deux autres.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Rassemblement dans le grand gymnase! Rassemblement! Rendez-vous immédiatement dans le grand gymnase!

Stiles suivait le coach, l'écoutant hurler dans le mégaphone alors que lui-même scrutait toutes les fenêtres donnant sur les salles de classe à la recherche d'un élève isolé. Il s'inquiétait qu'il puisse y avoir des blessés quelque part. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut la mine inquiète de Danny qui fixait le sol devant lui en silence.

-Ça va? S'enquit-il en posant sa main sur le bras de son ami.

-Hum? Oui, ça va. Je m'inquiète juste pour ma famille. J'espère qu'ils vont bien.

-Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils aillent mal. Ils sont en sécurité chez eux. Et les autorités s'occupent de gérer la situation. Tu verras, on va juste se geler les miches ici une nuit entière et demain matin on pourra rentrer à la maison.

Stiles accompagna sa réponse d'un petit sourire qu'il voulait rassurant, alors que lui-même était mort d'inquiétude pour son père, Derek ou même les McCall.

-C'est fou comme tu m'as rassuré d'un coup, répondit Danny qui paraissait lui-même étonné. Je sais pas comment tu fais.

-Comment je fais quoi? Interrogea Stiles, intrigué, en essayant d'ignorer les hurlements devant eux.

-Pour être si calme et sûr de toi dans une situation comme celle-ci. Surtout que tu sais que ton père est sur le terrain et qu'il est en danger. Et pourtant tu arrives à garder ton sang-froid et à te rappeler d'un détail comme le mégaphone d'une fille que tu connais à peine. Ou même te rappeler où est son casier. Moi je suis à la limite de la panique.

-C'est le meilleur moyen de faire ce qu'il ne faut pas. Faut relativiser. Et puis si on doit mourir ce soir, bah on mourra ce soir, c'est tout.

Danny releva un sourcil.

-Euh...c'est fou aussi comme t'as le don d'angoisser encore plus les gens après les avoir rassurés.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux.

-Punaise, je crois que je vais me pisser dessus.

-Ah non Stilinski! Tu te retiens! S'écria le coach en se tournant vers eux.

-Aïe! Mes oreilles!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le petit groupe, rassemblé à force de parcourir tout le bâtiment, entra enfin dans le gymnase où se trouvaient déjà quelques élèves, professeurs et membres du personnel. Stiles observa la petite foule attendant sur les gradins, afin de savoir si quelqu'un qu'il connaissait s'y trouvait. Ne découvrant aucun visage familier, il se concentra sur les indications que donnait le proviseur aux nouveaux venus.

-... Un groupe du personnel est parti chercher des couvertures et quelques victuailles. Ils reviendront dans peu de temps. Pendant ce temps vous pouvez aller vous asseoir avec vos camarades.

Son groupe se dirigea instinctivement vers les autres, entraînant Stiles malgré lui. Il se débattit un peu et réussit à s'échapper du troupeau pour rejoindre les professeurs qui discutaient à voix basse.

-Monsieur Stilinski veuillez rejoindre vos camarades, le pria le proviseur.

Il se désintéressa de lui pour reprendre sa conversation et Stiles se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

-Excusez-moi...mais je pense que, vu qu'on va devoir passer la nuit ici, ce serait bien qu'on prenne de quoi s'installer pour dormir, non? Les tapis de gym sont rangés juste à côté.

Le proviseur hocha la tête.

-Bobby, pouvez-vous aider monsieur Stilinski à rassurer les élèves et à rendre le lieu plus confortable?

Le coach hocha la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas militaire, invitant Stiles à le suivre d'un mouvement sec. Ils traversèrent le gymnase jusqu'au cagibi de stockage.

-Par là, indiqua le coach en désignant le meuble de rangement mobile. On va le pousser jusqu'aux gradins les plus proches et on réquisitionnera les autres feignasses pour les installer.

Stiles hocha docilement la tête et prêta main forte à son professeur pour pousser le chariot dans la salle principale.

-Tu prends ton rôle de délégué très au sérieux à ce que je vois, commenta le coach, essoufflé par l'effort. C'est bien... Je pense que tu pourrais avoir quelques points supplémentaires à ton prochain devoir d'économie.

-Mais monsieur... J'ai toujours la note maximale.

-Ne me fais pas changer d'avis Bilinski!

Un ricanement franchit les lèvres de Stiles sans qu'il ne parvienne à le retenir. Mais que foutait-il ici franchement? C'était une des situations les plus étranges qu'il ait jamais vécue. Et pourtant, dieu seul savait combien il en avait vécu.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles observa le travail réalisé, passant le revers de sa main sur son front rendu humide par l'effort. Les quelques élèves prisonniers de la tempête s'installaient sur les tapis du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Beaucoup se plaignaient du froid et Stiles se demandait bien quand arriveraient les couvertures. Certains avaient bravé la pluie torrentielle en espérant arriver chez eux avant le début de la tempête, mais elle les avait pris par surprise et ils étaient trempés.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, annonça-t-il lorsqu'une énième plainte s'éleva à ce sujet.

Il trotta jusqu'au proviseur, accompagné du coach.

-Euh... Excusez-moi. Où sont ceux qui sont allés chercher les couvertures? Ça devient urgent là. Certains vont chopper... euh... tomber malade.

-Normalement ils devraient déjà être là, répondit honnêtement monsieur White. Ils ont dû avoir un souci.

-Quelqu'un devrait aller les chercher. On pourrait partir à leur recherche avec un ou deux professeurs...

-Vous restez ici, rétorqua le proviseur.

-Si je puis me permettre, intervint le coach. Je pense qu'il serait profitable d'avoir Stilinski dans l'équipe. Il sait se montrer utile quand il le faut.

Le proviseur sembla hésiter un instant, pesant le pour et le contre avant de soupirer, acceptant la proposition.

-Très bien. Faites attention surtout.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Si je ne me trompe pas ils devraient être par-là, murmura le coach, sa remarque semblant être le fruit d'une intense réflexion. Y a quelqu'un?

Des bruits étouffés leur parvinrent depuis le fond de la pièce et ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie d'un pas hésitant. Stiles orientait dans toutes les directions le faisceau de la lampe de poche qu'il venait de récupérer auprès d'un professeur. À chaque visée, il redoutait de découvrir... eh bien... Il ne savait pas trop quoi en fait. Car tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le désordre indescriptible qui régnait dans la salle, en regard duquel la chambre de Stiles pouvait passer pour un dortoir militaire au moment de la visite du général. La raison de ce chaos ne mit pas longtemps à se faire connaître. Le coach, sa lampe torche coincée entre les dents, poussa de toutes ses forces sur la fenêtre grande ouverte afin de la verrouiller. Il luttait contre les violentes rafales chargées de flotte qui arrosaient allègrement l'intérieur du local, rendant le sol particulièrement glissant.

-Aide-moi donc au lieu de me regarder comme un idiot!

Stiles fit la moue et s'approcha au trot, se débattant contre les rideaux qui claquaient comme des fouets et menaçaient d'arracher les tringles. Leurs efforts conjugués eurent raison de la fenêtre récalcitrante et ils achevèrent leur mission, trempés, mais fort satisfaits de cette petite victoire.

-Plus jamais, grinça le coach entre ses dents.

Stiles haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais il n'eut guère le temps de questionner Finstock sur ses vieux démons car les bruits, tout à l'heure étouffés, étaient beaucoup plus clairs.

-Non... chuchota le coach, incrédule. Ils ont pas...

Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres et Stiles vit qu'il essayait de le réprimer.

-Quoi?

Finstock ne lui répondit pas et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le cagibi au fond de la pièce. Il toqua contre le battant, jubilant de déclencher une nouvelle vague d'appels, plus du tout étouffés et clairement furieux.

Le coach pouffa, gonflant les joues, avant de laisser éclater bruyamment son hilarité.

-Ah non, c'est pas vrai! Mais quels boulets!

Stiles se retint de rire à son tour et abaissa la poignée, tirant lentement la porte vers lui pour découvrir trois professeurs, collés contre le battant sur lequel ils paraissaient s'être acharné durant un long moment.

Harris fusilla du regard son collègue moqueur avant de défroisser ses vêtements dans une vague tentative de restaurer sa dignité offensée. Stiles se crispa. Bien sûr... Fallait que ce soit Harris... puni par où il avait pêché. À force de prendre son pied à retenir les élèves le soir, voilà ce qu'il avait récolté. Un petit séjour, enfermé dans un réduit exigu, avec deux collègues féminines. Certains s'en seraient réjouis. Mais l'aventure ne semblait pas l'avoir épanoui. Et on voyait clairement, à sa mine outragée, qu'il n'aimait guère sortir du placard... surtout devant témoin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez Stilinski? Grinça-t-il en passant devant Stiles avec son fardeau.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Bobby, commenta une prof que Stiles ne connaissait pas, en quittant leur prison avec quelques couvertures.

-Mais comment vous avez réussi à vous retrouver coincés là-dedans? Rit le coach en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

-La fenêtre s'est ouverte à la volée pendant qu'on était en train de rassembler ce qu'il nous fallait et la porte ne s'ouvre pas de l'intérieur, annonça le troisième professeur en sortant à son tour, les bras chargés. Tiens, qui as-tu emmené avec toi?

-Le p'tit héros du lycée, plaisanta le coach en déchargeant sa collègue d'une partie de son fardeau.

-Le '' _p'tit héros_ '' qui arrive à peine à mettre un pied devant l'autre, riposta Harris, méchamment.

Stiles grimaça, se retenant difficilement de lui tirer la langue dans un réflexe totalement puéril. En même temps, ça aurait collé parfaitement avec le comportement d'Harris, non ?

-Vous avez trouvé de quoi manger? Interrogea-t-il, préférant détourner la conversation sur des préoccupations plus pragmatiques.

-Non Stilinski, votre estomac n'est pas notre priorité.

Stiles grogna et prit quelques vêtements de rechange rangés dans un coin du placard, espérant ainsi réussir à contenter tous ses camarades.

-Il y a le distributeur près de la cafétéria, indiqua l'une des deux femmes du groupe. Bobby, tu pourrais y aller avec le petit pendant que nous ramenons tout ça au gymnase.

-Le proviseur veut qu'il rejoigne les autres immédiatement après vous avoir retrouvés, informa Finstock.

-Alors, tu pourrais y aller avec Adrian.

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard peu convaincu.

-Je préfère encore y aller avec Stilinski/Bilinski. Annoncèrent-ils en chœur.

Stiles haussa un sourcil, presque choqué. Ça, c'était vraiment bizarre. Les deux profs les plus étranges et sadiques du lycée se battaient pour l'avoir dans leur équipe?

-Euh...

-Hors de question que j'y aille avec cet imbécile, se défendit Harris en pointant son collègue du doigt. Je préfère quelqu'un qui ait suffisamment de cervelle pour ne pas se paumer dans un lieu où il passe le plus clair de son temps.

-Dixit celui qui est capable de s'enfermer tout seul dans un placard, fit remarquer le coach, l'air de rien.

Un tic nerveux agita la paupière du professeur de chimie qui serra son chargement contre lui et partit à vive allure vers la sortie.

-Eh bien laissons-les y aller tous les deux. Conclut-il en passant la porte. Au moins s'ils se perdent, ça fera d'une pierre deux coups et j'en serai débarrassé pour un moment.

Stiles plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, retenant son rire à grand peine. Des gamins. Ses profs se comportaient comme des gamins. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette image de Finstock et Harris se chamaillant comme deux ados pré-pubères complètement stupides.

-Bon, eh bien puisque vous ne parvenez pas à vous mettre d'accord, rentrons tous au gymnase et laissons le proviseur prendre la décision. Conclut la femme d'un ton las.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-... et là y a un mec qui se lève et qui leur dit: '' _Bonjour, excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation. Je me présente, je m'appelle Geronimo Cohen_. »

Stiles attendit, mais aucune réaction ne vint, à part des regards dépités.

-Mon dieu Stilinski, tes blagues sont pourries.

Aussitôt quelques rires répondirent à cette boutade et Stiles sourit intérieurement. La mission qu'il s'était fixée était de détourner le stress de ses compagnons d'infortune. Raconter des histoires, même absurdes, était ce qu'il savait faire le mieux. Et qu'ils rient de lui ou avec lui, peu importait. Seul le rire était important.

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant paraître le coach et Harris, portant tous deux de grands sachets apparemment remplis de boissons et de nourriture.

-Qui a un p'tit creux? Demanda le coach avec enthousiasme.

Il leva les bras pour exhiber son butin et bientôt des exclamations ravies lui répondirent. Le personnel enseignant répartit les vivres entre toutes les personnes présentes, c'est-à-dire douze élèves, cinq professeurs, trois techniciens de surface et le proviseur.

Harris s'approcha de Stiles et Danny pour leur donner leur part.

-Je me demande si le sacrifice d'un élève suffirait à calmer la fureur des dieux, annonça-t-il en leur donnant à chacun une bouteille d'eau. Peut-être est-ce vous qu'ils veulent Stilinski.

Stiles roula des yeux en ouvrant la bouteille qu'il porta directement à ses lèvres, mourant de soif. Arpenter les couloirs du bahut dans tous les sens avec Finstock pour finir par tomber sur Harris, c'était pire que la traversée du désert de sel.

-C'est pas bien de parler ainsi de celui qui t'a fait sortir du placard, le réprimanda le coach en arrivant près d'eux.

Stiles s'étouffa et cracha toute l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche, droit devant lui. Il toussa violemment, rouge des pieds à la tête.

-Au moins tu auras réussi à lui couper le sifflet pour quelques minutes. C'est une grande prouesse, commenta Harris d'une voix neutre en s'éloignant pour continuer la distribution. Même si c'est avec une ânerie plus grosse que toi.

-C'est lui qu'on devrait sacrifier aux dieux, tiens ! Marmonna le coach en s'éloignant.

-Ça va? Demanda Danny en tapotant doucement sur le dos de son ami.

-Mais...mais t'as entendu ce qu'il a dit? Croassa Stiles. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès en plus.

Danny sourit, semblant amusé par la situation.

-C'était le but.

-Nan, sérieux. Il sait très bien que je suis gay, marmonna l'hyperactif, encore sous le choc des pensées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit en entendant cette subtile remarque de Finstock. Il pouvait pas trouver pire... Brr...

-Moi, j'ai trouvé ça drôle. T'aurais dû voir ta tête. Tu crois vraiment que le coach parlait au sens figuré ?

-Bah... sur le coup... C'était bizarre, bredouilla Stiles embarrassé, les joues rouges de honte.

Danny rit doucement en secouant la tête et Stiles reprit sa bouteille pour se donner contenance.

-D'autant que c'est un secret pour personne qu'il est bi. Ajouta-t-il.

Stiles cracha une nouvelle fois.

-Quoi?!

-Bah, tu savais pas? Demanda Danny, paraissant franchement étonné. Enfin, note que c'est pas non plus un grand sujet de conversation, donc j'imagine que c'est normal que tu saches pas.

-Mais c'est un lycée d'homo ou quoi? Y en a partout!

-Personnellement, je trouve que proportionnellement au nombre d'élèves et d'enseignants, les cinq que je connais, ça fait pas beaucoup. Les stats, c'est quand même entre huit et dix pour cent d'une population. Tu divises par deux entre hommes et femmes. Et là, tu vois qu'avec cinq gays identifiés sur le bahut, on se trouve très en dessous de la moyenne.

-Mouais, vu comme ça, marmonna Stiles en mordillant le goulot de sa bouteille. Je peux boire ou tu vas m'annoncer un autre truc super bizarre?

-Tu peux y aller, répondit Danny dans un sourire. Eh...au fait, tu n'as jamais entendu-

Stiles menaça Danny de son index, le défiant de terminer sa phrase. Cette fois le gardien rit pour de bon.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'ambiance s'était peu à peu apaisée, contrairement à la tempête qui continuait son entreprise de démolition à l'extérieur. Les élèves s'étaient séparés en plusieurs petits groupes, certains dormaient déjà, d'autres somnolaient et le reste discutait à voix basse, tout comme la plupart des adultes.

Depuis un moment Stiles observait pensivement Harris et Finstock. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient en train de se faire remonter les bretelles à voix basse par le proviseur et il se demandait bien quelle pouvait en être la raison. Leur ressemblance avec des adolescents pris en faute était de plus en plus frappante et amusait beaucoup l'hyperactif. Ça leur donnait un côté plus... humain.

-Je suis crevé, marmonna Stiles en resserrant sa couverture autour de lui.

-Tu peux dormir, tu sais? On est en sécurité et tout le monde a ce qu'il faut.

-J'aime pas dormir quand y a des gens autour. Ça me stresse.

-Essaie quand même. Je suis là, au cas où.

Stiles bâilla et mâchonna un instant sa langue avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté.

-T'as pas sommeil?

-Non.

-Tu surveilles, hein?

-Oui, Stiles...Dors !

Danny prit de force la tête de Stiles pour la poser contre son épaule. L'hyperactif souffla longuement, fatigué, frigorifié et n'ayant qu'une seule envie. Dormir.

Il ferma les paupières, l'esprit étrangement vide pour une fois, et se détendit, n'entendant bientôt plus, ni les voix alentours, ni même le bruit de la tempête.

Un claquement brusque le réveilla en sursaut. Il entrouvrit les yeux avant de les frotter de son poing en relevant lentement la tête. Il bâilla contre sa paume et son regard flou se posa sur les portes du gymnase d'où provenait le bruit. Cela eut au moins le mérite de le réveiller complètement.

-Qu... Quoi?

C'était quoi ce bordel? Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là?

Le proviseur se leva d'un bond, s'empressant de rejoindre les deux élèves qui venaient d'arriver. Des regards surpris et intrigués se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus et Stiles fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la situation.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là? Interrogea Danny en se redressant un peu. Je croyais que ton copain était censé rentrer chez lui.

-Bah... Il a seulement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec moi, murmura Stiles d'un ton détaché, n'ayant même plus l'énergie nécessaire pour être en colère ou jaloux. Pas qu'il restait pas au lycée.

Il desserra la mâchoire, observant Derek qui attendait silencieusement alors que Jennifer discutait avec le proviseur, lui donnant certainement une explication sur leur arrivée imprévue à cette heure tardive. Stiles croisa le regard de Derek qui parut enfin remarquer sa présence. Il fixa le rapprochement entre Danny et lui d'un œil mauvais, récoltant de la part de Stiles une complète indifférence.

Ce dernier bâilla, encore une fois, puis se réinstalla contre l'épaule de Danny, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Une nouvelle vague de fatigue le submergea, mais il lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts et l'esprit actif.

Il n'était pas énervé. Non, il était juste déçu. Encore une fois.

Derek ne cesserait-il jamais de le décevoir et de le rendre malheureux? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il ne pouvait pas passer du temps avec lui, si c'était pour passer la soirée avec Jennifer?

Faisait-elle partie des problèmes qu'il rencontrait? Peut-être pouvait-elle l'aider. Si c'était le cas, il ferait mieux de ne pas interférer.

-Hum.

Stiles leva les yeux vers Danny visiblement très embarrassé, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose mais hésitant à le faire. Sans doute son tact habituel l'en empêchait-il.

Le gardien se racla la gorge et détourna le regard de Derek.

-Si tu veux dire quelque chose, vas y, l'encouragea Stiles, plus que las.

-Je ne crois pas...que j'ai mon mot à dire.

Soudain, Danny se redressa définitivement, éloignant lentement Stiles de lui alors que Derek arrivait droit dans leur direction. Ce dernier avançait d'un pas décidé sur les tapis de gym, slalomant avec souplesse entre élèves et professeurs assis ou allongés, qui bloquaient le chemin d'accès à Stiles.

-Salut, marmonna-t-il en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à Danny, donnant l'impression qu'il le dérangeait.

Stiles ramena ses jambes contre lui alors que les cheveux trempés de Derek égouttaient sur elles.

-Hey, répondit mollement l'hyperactif dans un demi sourire ensommeillé en levant une main molle.

Derek jeta un tissu coloré à ses pieds avant d'attraper les bords de son t-shirt trempé pour le relever et le passer au-dessus de sa tête.

-Un strip-tease improvisé? Plaisanta Stiles en passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

Derek roula des yeux en laissant tomber le vêtement sur le parquet pour prendre celui de rechange que le proviseur venait de lui prêter. Il le leva au niveau de ses yeux, le dépliant avec incrédulité.

-Ugh...

Le commentaire discret de Danny n'échappa pas à Stiles qui observa les deux garçons avec curiosité.

-C'est quoi ces réactions ? Il est bien ce t-shirt !

Derek désigna le vêtement, un sourcil haussé.

-C'est pas vraiment ses couleurs, commenta Danny. Ni celle de quiconque en fait...

Stiles afficha un air indigné.

-Mais c'est les couleurs de mon équipe de baseball!

-Ça veut pas dire que c'est de bon goût, rétorqua Derek en l'enfilant tout de même. Quelle horreur... Ils avaient pas autre chose à me donner?

-Fais pas ton difficile, commenta Stiles en lui faisant signe de les rejoindre. Viens près de moi.

Il tapota la place à côté de lui et Derek s'y installa dans un soupir lourd, comme si la situation l'avait épuisé. Enroulant son bras autour de la taille de Stiles, il l'attira à lui avant d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux, inspirant profondément.

-Ça va? Tu n'es pas blessé?

-Non, c'est bon. Tu étais dehors?

-Oui, pas longtemps. Je n'avais pas vu que la tempête avait commencé.

-Comment t'as fait ? Ça fait quand même un sacré boucan.

-J'étais concentré sur d'autres...choses.

Stiles acquiesça et, nichant son visage contre le cou humide et froid, il ouvrit un bras pour inviter Derek à venir sous sa couverture.

-Hale, tu as faim? S'enquit le coach en venant vers eux sur la pointe des pieds.

Il donna une couverture à son élève ainsi qu'une bouteille et quelques paquets de gâteaux.

-Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut? Demanda-t-il à Stiles et Danny tout en s'asseyant en tailleur en face d'eux, avec un sourire fatigué. Finalement le match est remis à vendredi prochain, si cette foutue tempête arrête de faire des siennes. On a encore une semaine pour s'entraîner. J'espère que vous ferez honneur à notre lycée, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr, affirma Stiles avec le plus d'énergie possible. On sera des bêtes sauvages.

Derek se racla la gorge, mais ne dit rien et le coach sourit.

-Vous êtes très différents en dehors du terrain. Vous êtes pas un peu schizo tous les deux par hasard?

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi le proviseur vous a engueulé tout à l'heure ?

-Eh bien... Le distributeur a malencontreusement rendu l'âme sur le carrelage, avoua le coach qui paraissait presque fier de sa boulette. J'ai failli réussir à assassiner votre prof de chimie. Si j'avais pas échoué, nul doute que je me serais fait aduler par le lycée entier!

Stiles rit de bon cœur alors que Danny affichait un air vaguement scandalisé. Un mec aussi foncièrement bon ne pouvait qu'être indigné après ce genre de plaisanterie, même sur le pire tyran de la ville et même au second degré.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles soupira silencieusement. Couché sur le côté, bien calé au chaud contre Derek, il observait le profil de Danny qui dormait paisiblement sur le dos, la bouche entrouverte. Qu'il avait de la chance de trouver le sommeil aussi facilement alors que Stiles n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Comment dormir en paix alors que son esprit tournait à toute vitesse?

Toutes ses pensées étaient obnubilées par la présence de Jennifer, couchée plus loin. Cette sale garce...

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il posa sa main sur celle de Derek qui reposait nonchalamment sur sa taille et il la tira pour enrouler le bras de son amant autour de lui.

-Tu ne dors toujours pas? Souffla Derek, surprenant Stiles.

-Toi non plus.

-Pourquoi tu as l'air si...crispé ?

Stiles secoua la tête d'un air las et la laissa reposer contre le tapis en ramenant plus fermement l'étreinte de Derek sur lui.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Chuchota Derek, insistant.

-C'est rien je te dis.

-Stiles...

L'hyperactif grogna faiblement en fermant les yeux, les sourcils froncés au maximum.

-Tu es en colère contre moi.

-Lâche-moi, franchement Derek, soupira Stiles, irrité.

-C'est parce que je ne suis pas resté avec toi ? On en a déjà parlé. Je dois régler des choses, mais ensuite je serai tout à toi. Il faut juste que je convainque Jennifer d'accepter d'arrêter de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues...

-C'est elle qui te crée tous ces problèmes ? Questionna Stiles en tournant vivement la tête vers l'arrière pour regarder Derek dans les yeux.

-Non, elle ne les crée pas. Par contre, elle en profite pour en jouer et les aggraver.

-Tu devrais lui casser la gueule. Ça la calmerait sûrement.

-Merci pour ce conseil constructif. Si je le suivais, je pourrais être sûr que mes problèmes ne s'arrêteraient pas avant une vingtaine d'années.

-Et si c'était moi qui lui fracassait la tronche ?

-Alors, ce serait toi qui aurait des problèmes pour les vingt prochaines années et moi indirectement aussi.

-C'est chiant comme situation. Pourquoi elle veut te faire souffrir autant ?

-Parce que je suis avec toi et que ça ne lui plaît pas.

-Me dis pas que...

-Si, elle a un faible pour moi et elle est jalouse de toi.

-Quelle pouffiasse.

-Je te l'fais pas dire. Elle est odieuse.

-Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Peter ? Il pourrait faire quelque chose pour toi non ?

-Il est au courant. Mais il est aussi impuissant que moi sur ce coup-là. Et puis, elle est assez discrète pour ne jamais se faire prendre.

-Si elle va trop loin... Tu devrais quand même arrêter de la laisser te marcher sur les pieds.

-Il faut savoir se soumettre en de certaines occasions si l'on veut éviter des conséquences plus graves.

Stiles ferma les yeux avec découragement et sa tête reprit sa place initiale.

-J'espère qu'elle se prendra une claque prochainement et qu'elle arrêtera de te faire chier.

-Ça arrivera. Ça arrivera… Souhaitons seulement que ça ne soit pas trop tard. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Dors maintenant. Tu ressembles plus à rien à force de louper des heures de sommeil.


	90. J'aime de moins en moins ta famille

_Le lendemain…_

-Les pompiers sont arrivés.

Stiles ouvrit un œil et, aussitôt, la lumière du soleil matinal l'agressa. Il posa ses mains sur son visage et se tourna sur le dos, sentant l'absence de Derek à ses côtés, là où il aurait dû se trouver.

-Mmh…

-Stiles ? Tu es réveillé ? demanda Danny à voix basse en s'approchant lentement.

-Mouais, marmonna-t-il en bâillant largement vers le plafond. Où est Derek ?

-Il est allé rendre sa couverture aux profs. Les pompiers sont arrivés et ils vont tous nous examiner pour être sûrs que tout va bien avant de nous renvoyer chez nous.

Stiles se releva sur les coudes, observant les élèves qui -pour la grande majorité- étaient encore assis sur les tapis, émergeant tant bien que mal de leur courte nuit.

-Je suis le dernier à me réveiller ? interrogea Stiles en s'asseyant, faisant glisser sa couverture de ses épaules.

-Derek a interdit à quiconque de te réveiller.

-Hum…

Stiles sourit en voyant le sujet de leur conversation revenir dans le gymnase d'une démarche conquérante. Étonné, l'hyperactif le suivit des yeux en se demandant d'où lui venait ce soudain regain d'énergie alors qu'il était apathique depuis quelques jours déjà.

-Mahealani, gronda Derek.

-Il s'est réveillé tout seul, se défendit Danny, terminant de plier sa couverture et se levant.

Il s'éloigna, laissant Stiles émerger du brouillard alors que Derek s'accroupissait à côté de lui, l'observant avec inquiétude.

Stiles déglutit, sentant une brusque nausée le prendre. Ses poings se crispèrent et il tenta un sourire grimaçant pour rassurer son petit-ami qui fronça les sourcils mais laissa passer.

-Ton père est arrivé. Il t'attend dehors avec les pompiers et le proviseur.

-Oh… Il est dans quel état ?

-Il est crevé. Apparemment les alertes se sont succédées sans interruption pendant la nuit entière. Il n'a pas fermé l'œil. Ah, et puis on est passé aux infos locales aussi.

-Sérieux ?

-Les parents s'inquiétaient. Même Peter m'a appelé tôt ce matin pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. C'est dire à quel point elle a fait flipper tout le monde, cette tempête.

Stiles roula sa couverture en boule et la prit sous un bras, passant son sac sur son épaule. Le gymnase était pratiquement vide désormais. Après avoir passé une nuit, prisonniers de l'établissement, tous avaient voulu rentrer chez eux au plus vite.

-Ah Bilinski, te voilà enfin.

Le coach déchargea Stiles puis repartit. Il avait apparemment été chargé de récupérer le matériel prêté aux pensionnaires involontaires du bahut. Maintenant qu'il avait achevé la collecte, il paraissait plus qu'impatient de retrouver sa famille.

Derek et Stiles marchaient en silence dans les couloirs, le plus jeune ayant juste envie de quitter l'endroit rapidement pour aller s'effondrer dans la chaleur douillette de son lit. Il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Punaise j'ai trop mal au dos, se plaignit-il en grimaçant. C'est pas confortable ces machins, je recommencerais vraiment pas un truc pareil.

-En même temps, on n'avait pas vraiment le choix, fit remarquer Derek en passant sa main sous le pull de Stiles, la glissant sur son dos. Et la prochaine fois qu'il y aura une alerte ouragan, tu ne resteras pas bêtement au lycée c'est tout.

-Pfff... Toi aussi, t'es resté je te ferais dire, commenta Stiles en s'appuyant contre Derek, profitant de la douce chaleur de sa paume sur son corps douloureux. Hmm... C'est trop agréable…

Derek sourit simplement, caressant doucement la peau glacée de son pouce.

-T'as des mains magiques, plaisanta Stiles en soupirant de bien-être. Tu devrais être masseur ou un truc du genre.

Derek le fixa bizarrement, affichant un air pensif, puis tourna à nouveau son regard devant lui.

-Si tu le dis.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le secouriste passa sa lampe devant les yeux de Stiles, les examinant avec soin sous le regard vigilant du shérif qui patientait à côté, ayant terminé son entretien avec le proviseur.

-Je vais maintenant prendre votre tension, prévint l'urgentiste en griffonnant quelque chose sur un carnet.

Stiles soupira et présenta son bras, se laissant manipuler sans broncher, trop fatigué pour faire autre chose qu'obéir instinctivement à l'ordre. Si seulement il pouvait être dans son plumard... Il se sentait si fatigué... Une nouvelle nausée le prit et il se cramponna au bord du plancher sur lequel il était assis, serrant les dents.

-Tout va bien ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait inconsciemment fermé durant son malaise, et son regard tomba directement sur celui, inquiet, de son père derrière l'urgentiste.

-Ouais. Ça va. Suis seulement fatigué.

Une silhouette familière quitta l'arrière du second camion de pompiers et se dirigea vers le parking sous le regard implorant de Stiles. Derek allait vraiment quitter le lycée comme un voleur ? Sans même lui dire au revoir ?

Le shérif capta son regard et pivota pour apercevoir Derek avant d'interroger son fils silencieusement. Stiles secoua la tête de droite à gauche, la baissant vers le sol. Ce n'était pas grave… Il devait avoir une urgence.

-C'est bon, j'ai terminé Shérif.

Stiles remit sa manche en place et se tourna vers son père tout en descendant du camion.

-Tu arriveras à conduire jusqu'à la maison ? demanda ce dernier en le guidant doucement, une main posée sur son dos.

-Bah... Pourquoi j'y arriverais pas ? bâilla Stiles.

-Tu as l'air au-delà de la fatigue, remarqua l'aîné. Tu devrais ralentir le rythme.

-Non, le travail me permet au moins de garder mon esprit à peu près en état… Si je l'avais plus… Je ferais sans doute des conneries, je t'assure.

Le shérif soupira.

-Je vois pas très bien où réside ta logique. Mais... comme de toute façon tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Tu veux que je t'achète des vitamines ?

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je veux bien en prendre.

-C'est pour toi, pas pour moi.

-Fais ce qui te plaît, soupira Stiles en montant dans sa Jeep. J'imagine que tu peux pas rentrer à la maison avec moi…

-Non, je dois m'occuper des dégâts causés un peu partout. Mais n'en profite pas pour faire des folies et va dormir. Je t'appellerai vers midi pour m'assurer que tout va bien, OK ?

-Parfait…

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles gémit silencieusement lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone le réveilla. Son estomac se retourna et il serra les lèvres, prêt à retenir toute remontée malvenue.

-Hmm…

Ses mains semblèrent peser une tonne alors qu'il les levait lentement pour prendre son portable à côté de son oreiller. Son doigt ripa plusieurs fois sur l'écran tactile avant qu'il ne réussisse finalement à décrocher.

_-''Salut fiston, tout va bien ? Désolé d'appeler si tard. J'ai eu une urgence. Tu as mangé quelque chose ?''_

-Non. Je dormais, marmonna Stiles en fermant les yeux, prêt à reprendre son activité.

Il avait l'impression d'être encore plus fatigué qu'avant sa sieste, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à pomper son énergie vitale.

_-''Tu dormais encore à 15h? Tu dois être très fatigué. Désolé, je vais te laisser. Mais n'oublie pas de manger un peu quand même.''_

-T'en fais pas. Je ferai ça plus tard. À plus.

Stiles raccrocha dans un souffle. La nausée était passée, ça allait mieux. Il se coucha sur le dos, posant ses mains sur son ventre en laissant échapper une plainte de douleur. Ce n'était plus de la fatigue à ce stade de souffrance, c'était de l'épuisement. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger, d'être coincé dans un corps qui ne lui appartenait plus.

Sa tête tomba sur le côté et il se roula en boule, soudain transi jusqu'aux os.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez lui. Que lui arrivait-il tout à coup ?

Il gémit, torturé par la souffrance, haletant lourdement contre son oreiller.

-Putain, ça fait mal…

Sa main passa sur son front couvert de sueur. Il était glacé.

Une nausée plus violente que la dernière le prit et il se plia en deux, maintenant son poing contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rendre les pauvres restes qui auraient pu encore séjourner dans son estomac. N'y tenant plus, il se hissa hors de son lit, se tenant où il pouvait pour ne pas tomber et traîna sa carcasse jusque dans la salle de bain.

Là, il se laissa tomber à genoux, avant de rendre sa bile dans la cuvette des toilettes. Ses abdos se crispèrent, une toux le secoua violemment et ses tempes pulsèrent douloureusement.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent une fraction de secondes, juste le temps d'apercevoir ce qu'il avait rendu.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et une nouvelle crampe le fit gémir. Mon dieu que se passait-il ?

Un voile se posa sur ses yeux et le vide l'aspira.

La peau brûlante de son dos toucha le sol glacial. L'arrière de son crâne cogna par terre dans un bruit mat. Un soubresaut le fit se cambrer, ses jambes battirent d'elles-mêmes dans le vide, écorchant ses pieds contre un rebord trop pointu.

Le sang surgit, éclaboussant le carrelage de gouttes vermillon qui dessinèrent des courbes nerveuses sous ses mouvements involontaires.

Une nouvelle coulée de gui franchit ses lèvres, laissant un arrière-goût amer contre sa langue.

Le visage maculé, le corps meurtri, la raison quitta peu à peu Stiles sous la douleur extrême.

Il hurla dans un dernier sursaut.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Stiles ? Hé-ho Stiles ? Ça va ?

La voix de Scott lui parvenait assourdie, comme noyée dans du coton.

-Il émerge je crois, commenta Scott, dont la main était posée sur son épaule. Hey mon frère, t'es une vraie marmotte dis-moi.

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, posant sa main devant eux pour les protéger de l'agression solaire.

-Ça va mon chéri ? Demanda Melissa d'une voix douce, assise sur le bord du lit. Je suis désolée de te sortir du sommeil alors que tu semblais si bien dormir.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, parfaitement réveillé désormais. Il ne comprenait plus.

-Euh... Je suis où ?

-Bah, dans ta chambre, répondit Scott en le fixant étrangement. Où voudrais-tu être ? Ça fait longtemps que t'es plus somnambule tu sais ?

Stiles s'assit brusquement.

-Il est quelle heure ? Questionna-t-il abruptement.

-Un peu plus de midi. Ton père t'a appelé mais tu répondais pas alors il voulait qu'on s'assure que tout allait bien et qu'on vienne s'occuper de toi pour te faire manger.

-J'ai pas répondu ?

-Ben non.

Stiles envoya valdinguer sa couette, constata que ses draps étaient vierges de toute trace de sang et se précipita hors de son lit, fonçant vers la salle de bain. La porte céda d'un coup du plat de sa main et il se pencha à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Rien. Pas une trace. Avait-il rêvé la totalité de cette abominable scène?

Apparemment oui. Tout tendait à affirmer qu'il avait seulement un inconscient assez tourmenté.

-Tout va bien Stiles ? S'inquiéta Melissa en s'approchant de lui. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas.

Stiles referma lentement la porte, comme si tout à coup, s'il faisait un geste trop brusque, le sang et le gui allaient réapparaître.

-Je… Je crois que la fatigue m'a fait halluciner, dit-il avec un sourire crispé en se frottant la nuque.

-Viens, j'ai préparé un bon déjeuner qui devrait te remettre en forme. Tu as beaucoup maigri.

-Ah. Tu vois ? s'exclama Scott en pointant son ami du doigt. Je te l'avais dit 'spèce d'inconscient !

Stiles roula des yeux en suivant Melissa au rez-de-chaussée.

-Si tu continues à faire des trucs pareils, ils finiront par rester coincés. Tu prends trop facilement les manies de ton copain je trouve, commenta Scott en lui donnant une pichenette dans l'épaule avant de lui taper sur le ventre avec une grimace inquiète. Faut m'arranger ça, hein ? Ça va vraiment pas.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles bâilla. Depuis déjà une heure Scott lui parlait de ses problèmes de couple, de son état de manque, de sa difficulté à approcher au moins une fois par jour sa copine, et ce, depuis le départ de Melissa pour l'hôpital en début d'après-midi.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les mêmes plaintes mais il ne disait rien. Après tout, l'année précédente, son meilleur pote l'avait laissé s'épancher sans jamais l'interrompre dès qu'il avait un problème avec Derek. Il pouvait bien lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Même s'il n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'esprit à ça. Son '' _rêve_ '' de la matinée, parce qu'il avait fini par se convaincre qu'il s'agissait bien d'un rêve, monopolisait ses pensées. La souffrance qu'il avait ressentie durant ce cauchemar persistait là, tapie dans un coin de son ventre qu'il serrait par intermittence, en espérant la faire disparaître.

-… Et puis elle a l'air si triste, tout le temps. Ça me mine le moral de rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Toi, t'as jamais vécu un truc pareil, mais ça m'a fait trop mal de la voir pleurer quand on s'est vus il y a quelques jours. C'est la première fois qu'elle était dans un tel état avec moi. C'est horrible d'être totalement impuissant. D'assister à sa souffrance sans parvenir à la consoler. Sans avoir la moindre idée de la manière d'agir pour rendre sa situation plus supportable.

Stiles posa sa joue contre son bras, fixant les rainures du parquet sans répondre. Il se sentait mal rien que de repenser aux larmes de Derek quelques temps plus tôt. Putain, Scott se plantait complètement. Bien sûr que Stiles savait tout cela. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait vécu, dans son âme, dans son cœur et même dans sa chair. C'était quasiment son quotidien depuis plusieurs semaines.

-J'aurais trop voulu la voir ce week-end. Mais elle m'a rembarré. Et pas très gentiment en plus. Ça me blesse à chaque fois. Elle est pas sympa ces derniers temps.

Stiles ravala une remarque désagréable. Scott n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de réaction.

-Toi, t'as du bol. Derek reste agréable au moins, les rares fois où vous vous voyez.

-Bah... parlons-en. Depuis mercredi on s'est vus assez peu. Et depuis quinze jours c'est carrément la galère. Il va pas b-

La sonnerie de son portable l'interrompit et il releva un sourcil en voyant que Derek l'appelait.

-Tiens quand on parle du loup ! Dit-il en décrochant. Allô ?

_-''Tu veux venir dormir chez moi ce soir ?''_

Stiles afficha un air surpris.

-Euh…quoi ?

_-''Je viens d'apprendre que Peter est pas là ce soir et Laura est d'accord pour que tu viennes me rendre visite. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'on puisse enfin passer une nuit ensemble, depuis le temps…''_

Stiles sourit, doutant vaguement d'avoir bien entendu.

-Okay, je vais tout de suite demander à mon père et j'arrive.

En face de lui, Scott l'observait avec un petit sourire, semblant se réjouir de la nouvelle énergie qui animait son ami.

_-''D'accord, à tout à l'heure.''_

Derek raccrocha toujours aussi laconique. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à foutre, l'essentiel n'était-il pas que Stiles aille passer la soirée avec lui...et qu'il puisse rester là-bas toute la nuit ?

-Derek m'invite à passer la nuit chez lui, informa Stiles, tout sourire.

-J'avais cru comprendre. Profite bien.

Stiles se précipita dans les escaliers, montant les marches quatre à quatre avec un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour de la tête. Y avait-il une meilleure façon d'achever cette semaine globalement pourrie ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Hey ! Je suis trop con-

Derek attaqua directement la bouche de Stiles, ne lui laissant même pas l'occasion de continuer sa phrase, puis il passa ses mains sur son dos, les glissant jusqu'à sa chute de rein. Stiles sursauta lorsqu'il commença à le peloter sans complexe, alors qu'ils étaient encore dans le hall d'entrée et que Laura pouvait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

Stiles gémit contre la bouche avide qui le goûtait sans retenue. Cette impatience lui plaisait tellement. Elle le comblait, faisant bouillir son sang, attisant son désir, étouffant toutes ses rancœurs. Il laissa ses doigts se faufiler sous le débardeur noir et caresser les courbes fermes des abdos parfaits de Derek.

Un grincement venant de l'escalier le fit sortir de leur bulle et il recula lentement son visage, n'ayant pourtant aucune envie de le faire.

-Tu es trop con… ? Souffla ce dernier, le fixant tendrement avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ce regard qu'il lui offrait là... Stiles aurait voulu le mettre dans une petite boîte. Le garder pour les soirées tristes, pour les moments d'extrême solitude. C'était doux, c'était chaud, c'était un regard...amoureux. Enfin, Stiles avait envie de le voir ainsi, parce que voilà...tout simplement, il en avait besoin.

-Pfff... Content. Je voulais dire content.

Il se racla la gorge, fallait refroidir un peu l'atmosphère, ils n'étaient plus tous seuls. Au prix d'un effort assez conséquent, il parvint à s'arracher de ce regard hypnotique.

-Peter est au courant que je suis ici ?

-Non, répondit Laura en achevant de descendre les escaliers. Mais j'en ai vraiment marre de voir Derek faire la gueule sans arrêt, alors je m'occuperai moi-même de Peter s'il s'énerve. Sinon, ton père est au courant que tu es ici ?

-Oui, ça l'arrange d'ailleurs. Avec la tempête il a beaucoup de boulot et il est rassuré de savoir que je ne suis pas seul.

-Heureusement, il n'y a eu aucun mort cette fois, souffla Laura en partant vers la cuisine. Bon, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir pour le dîner Stiles ?

-Euh…

Il tourna un regard incertain vers Derek, avant que celui-ci ne le pousse doucement à la suite de sa sœur.

-Je sais pas, un truc drôle.

-Un truc drôle à manger ? Répéta Derek, arquant un sourcil.

-Bah oui, je sais pas moi, t'as jamais mangé de truc drôle ?

-Mon dieu… Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Alors, comment se passent les cours depuis la rentrée ? Demanda Laura, sans un regard pour Stiles, en se resservant une portion de salade.

C'était étrange, il n'y avait aucun réel intérêt dans la manière dont elle posait cette question. Pourquoi parler juste pour parler ?

-Plutôt pas mal, répondit-il sur le même ton neutre, autant donner le change. Il n'y a que la charge de travail en dehors des cours qui est plus importante.

L'ambiance n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait connue auparavant. On était aux antipodes des chamailleries, des boutades, des délires détendus, des gentilles taquineries. Le malaise était diffus mais très présent. Pourtant c'était eux qui l'avaient invité et, malgré cela, il avait très clairement l'impression de ne pas être le bienvenu. Même Derek, qui lui avait sauté dessus dès son arrivée, s'était considérablement crispé au cours du repas et n'avait manifesté aucune de ces petites attentions, de ces regards torrides, de ces contacts discrets dont il avait été coutumier, chaque fois que Stiles était venu au manoir.

-Cette année est importante, continua Laura. Vous jouez votre avenir.

Et bla et bla et bla. Stiles avait plus l'habitude de la voir souriante et gaffeuse plutôt que sérieuse et austère. Cette attitude froide et distante accentuait sa ressemblance avec son frère lorsqu'il était dans ses pires moments. Au cour du dîner, d'interminables instants de silence avaient régné. Quand on était à l'aise avec les gens, le silence n'était jamais un problème, il pouvait être léger, complice, simple et apaisé. Mais ce soir, pendant ce repas, il avait été lourd et tendu au point que Laura s'était sentie obligée de «  _meubler_  » l'espace sonore par des banalités sans intérêt.

-Tu veux encore quelque chose? S'enquit-elle.

-Non merci, refusa-t-il poliment en repoussant son assiette vide devant lui.

Il retint un soupir, ennuyé et déprimé par cette atmosphère désagréable.

-Que diriez-vous de regarder un film ? Proposa soudain Laura en retrouvant un semblant de sourire, quoiqu'un peu forcé.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Stiles, adoptant un ton faussement enjoué. Ça pourrait être sympa. T'en dis quoi Derek?

Il lui donna un petit coup de coude, espérant relancer l'ambiance en favorisant une conversation à trois.

-Mouais... Enfin, ça dépend du film quoi, marmonna Derek. Laura a des goûts de merde.

-Eh! Je te permets pas! Dois-je apprendre à Stiles ce que tu regardais la dernière fois?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, semblant dans l'incompréhension, avant de finalement écarquiller légèrement les yeux. Stiles aurait pu jurer avoir vu ses joues rougir d'ailleurs.

-Tiens, j'ai bien envie de savoir moi maintenant, commenta Stiles, souriant plus franchement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Les fiançailles de Peter avancent bien? Interrogea Stiles en enlevant son jean.

-Ça stagne un peu. On est dans l'attente. Le conseil va bientôt donner son verdict.

Derek jeta son pull sur sa chaise de bureau, Stiles l'évitant de peu profita de l'inattention de l'aîné... pour aller fouiller dans son armoire.

Son regard parcourut les piles de t-shirts, tous plus sombres les uns que les autres, un sourire dépité prenant place sans qu'il puisse le réprimer. Il fouilla entre les vêtements, cherchant son préféré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Souffla Derek, dans son cou, arrivant derrière lui.

-Je cherche mon prochain butin.

Derek enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles, le pressant contre son torse. Ses lèvres trouvèrent aussitôt sa nuque qu'il parsema de baisers brûlants, ses mains parcourant avec insistance les côtes, le ventre puis les hanches de l'hyperactif.

-Derek...

Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière, la penchant sur le côté pour accéder à la bouche de son petit-ami. Le baiser fut langoureux, délicieux, lui faisant dresser les poils des bras. Un long frisson le traversa tandis que Derek le tirait en arrière, vers le lit. Stiles se retourna pour empoigner ses épaules, guidant lui-même le mouvement pendant qu'il lui retirait son débardeur en urgence. Il le poussa sur le matelas, puis enjamba son bassin avec précipitation. Le dominant.

Les genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches, il promena ses paumes sur le torse exposé, toujours aussi stupéfait devant tant de perfection. Ce mec respirait la santé, la force, la puissance. Il était insolemment beau et il était à sa merci. Enfin, il le lui laissait croire et s'abandonnait docilement, paraissant prendre énormément de plaisir. Son regard un peu ivre en attestait.

Stiles le sentit caresser sa taille, et les mains magiques montèrent jusqu'à ses épaules pour épouser la base de son crâne qu'il massa doucement, déclenchant une onde de plaisir qui le parcourut tout entier lui faisant cambrer les reins. Il se sentit brusquement attiré vers l'avant et accueillit sur ses lèvres la tiède humidité de la langue de Derek.

Stiles soupira profondément. Apaisé, serein, heureux. Il était de nouveau à sa place. Et Derek voulait qu'il soit là, il le sentait avec certitude. Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter et les figer ainsi, dans cette seconde de plénitude...

Trois coups presque timides retentirent contre la porte, et Derek se redressa à demi sur ses coudes, l'air un peu égaré… Adorable.

-Vous êtes prêts?

Derek soupira en se laissant retomber en arrière, entraînant Stiles avec lui dans un couinement de surprise.

-On arrive tout de suite. Souffla-t-il résigné.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Installé en chien de fusil sur le canapé, lové contre Derek, Stiles évitait de trop regarder dans la direction de Laura qui était à genoux devant le meuble télé. Okay, il aimait Derek comme un cinglé. Okay, c'était un mec sublime, sexy, beau comme un dieu. Mais Stiles était humain et surtout, il était plein d'hormones. Alors, voir une bombe féminine s'exhiber comme ça, dans des poses suggestives, jambes nues, en mini, très mini, trop mini short juste sous son nez, c'était totalement insupportable. Laura faisait indéniablement de la provocation.

-Ne choisis pas un de tes films psychologiques super chiants s'il te plaît, demanda Derek en croisant ses pieds nus sur la table basse devant lui.

-Tu dis ça parce que la dernière fois tu n'y as rien compris, rétorqua Laura d'un ton amusé.

Stiles osa tourner les yeux vers elle, mais le regretta aussitôt en voyant les longues jambes dénudées. Son regard glissa sur les cuisses bronzées, au galbe parfait, passa sur le short, définitivement trop court, puis continua son chemin embarrassé jusqu'au débardeur dont la généreuse échancrure ne cachait pas grand chose d'une poitrine enthousiasmante. Il déglutit avec peine et détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux. Cette nana était...une Hale. Ouais, voilà une «  _Hale_  ». Il faudrait penser à rendre ce terme officiel et à y associer un avertissement «  _à éviter en dessous de dix-huit ans_  ».

-Ah... j'ai trouvé ! S'exclama Laura dont la joyeuse décontraction semblait être revenue depuis la fin du repas. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Interrogea Derek, d'un ton méfiant.

-Ah ah... Tu verras bien.

Elle garda la boîte hors de leur vue pendant qu'elle s'occupait de mettre le film en route. Le menu principal apparut bientôt aux yeux des deux garçons qui grimacèrent avant d'échanger un regard peu convaincu.

-Euh... Laura? T'es sérieuse là ? Demanda Derek, haussant un sourcil.

-Bien sûr, se réjouit-elle en se tournant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'aime beaucoup cette histoire.

-Je la déteste. Elle est pitoyable, grommela Derek en croisant les bras, se renfonçant contre le dossier du canapé.

-J'ai dû jouer Tybalt une fois au collège, commenta Stiles. Le mec qui jouait Roméo s'est fait plaisir quand il a dû me zigouiller...

Laura se releva et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil à côté d'eux, balançant ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir.

-En avant pour  _Romeo + Juliette_  !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles, blotti contre Derek, observait le générique de fin d'un œil ennuyé. Mais quelle histoire pitoyable quand on y pensait. Il détestait les deux personnages principaux. Ils se voyaient quoi...une fois? Et tout de suite après, ils décidaient de se marier! Il voulait bien que l'époque soit différente, mais là, franchement n'était-ce pas d'une naïveté confondante ?

-La prochaine fois c'est moi qui choisis, bougonna Derek.

Laura le fusilla d'un regard appuyé dont son amant comprit visiblement le message implicite puisqu'il se crispa.

-Bon, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. Il est déjà tard, fit remarquer la jeune femme. Tu peux aller nourrir les chiens avant de monter?

Derek soupira et, manifestement contrarié mais «  _obéissant_  », il se décolla de Stiles avant de quitter la pièce pour faire ce que sa sœur venait de lui demander. Aussitôt Derek parti, le silence reprit ses droits sur la pièce alors que Stiles évitait soigneusement de regarder Laura. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il avait très envie de lui poser la question qui le taraudait. Était-elle réellement d'accord avec Peter qui voulait les séparer ?

-Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'ai invité, déclara Laura.

-Oui.

-Je sais que Peter t'a conseillé de quitter Derek. En ce qui me concerne, il ne t'a pas menti. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui à ce sujet. Mais je souffre de voir Derek aussi malheureux. C'est pour cette raison que je lui ai soufflé l'idée de cette invitation.

-À force de tout lui interdire, il va craquer, rétorqua Stiles. Et, malgré son amour pour sa famille, je le crois réellement capable de partir pour vous échapper.

-Non, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Laura, sûre d'elle. Il restera. Et il nous choisira. Toujours.

Stiles serra les dents, les faisant grincer de colère.

-Et puis, nous ne lui interdisons plus rien depuis une semaine, justement pour éviter cette situation. S'il ne vient plus te voir, c'est peut-être parce qu'il a commencé à comprendre que votre séparation vaut mieux pour tout le monde et qu'il s'est trompé sur vous deux.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Derek...n'était plus privé de sortie ? Depuis le dimanche précédent ? Et il ne le lui avait pas dit ? Pire, il n'avait même pas fait une seule proposition pour qu'ils se voient ? Bon... Stiles aurait de toute façon dû refuser s'il le lui avait proposé, vu qu'il bossait au pressing chaque soir et avait fait du baby sitting lors de sa seule nuit disponible. Mais tout de même... ça craignait un max cette histoire.

Bouche bée, il resta immobile et muet, ne sachant que faire de cette information. Était-ce vrai ? Derek l'évitait-il de son plein gré ?

-Je vais me coucher, intervint Laura en se levant. Bonne nuit.

Stiles la suivit du regard, refermant la bouche d'un claquement sec. Elle lui mentait. Peter et elle essayaient seulement de le faire douter. Il n'y avait aucune autre solution possible.

Derek passa dans le couloir et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

-J'ai terminé. Tu viens ? On va dans ma chambre ?

Stiles frissonna au son de la voix rauque de son petit-ami et de son regard qui le déshabillait. Mais hélas, ce n'était pas un frisson de plaisir. Loin de là.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Couché au centre du lit, les bras croisés sous sa nuque, Derek dévorait Stiles d'un regard de braise.

-Tu viens me rejoindre? Proposa-t-il d'une voix sensuelle pleine de promesses.

Stiles inspira profondément. Il avait envie de savoir si Laura lui avait menti ou non concernant la punition qui pesait sur Derek. Était-il désormais plus libre qu'il n'essayait de le lui faire croire?

-Derek... Je peux te poser une question?

Semblant intrigué par ce ton trop sérieux, Derek s'assit en le regardant avec perplexité.

-Est-ce que... Enfin je veux dire... Je sais que t'es en froid avec Peter et Laura mais-

-Non, on n'est plus en froid.

-Ah...

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à reprendre son interrogation.

-Du coup, tu penses qu'ils vont bientôt te lâcher un peu les basques avec ta punition ? On se voit presque jamais.

-Bah...là, on se voit, non ? Rétorqua Derek, évitant clairement de répondre à la première question. Allez, viens me rejoindre. Et éteins la lumière au passage.

Il se recoucha sans attendre la moindre réponse. Stiles éteignit la lumière et marcha à pas feutrés sur le tapis au pied du lit de Derek. Lorsqu'il se faufila sous les draps, un bras autoritaire le happa, le faisant rouler contre un torse chaud sur lequel ses mains atterrirent rapidement. Le baiser de Derek n'avait jamais été si profond, si torride. Y résister relevait de l'impossible. D'ailleurs qui aurait envisagé une seule seconde d'y résister ? Certainement pas Stiles.

Balayant tous ses doutes, il s'abandonna et ouvrit tous ses sens au plaisir immédiat.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles soupira silencieusement, tournant son regard las vers la fenêtre face à lui. Il se positionna plus confortablement, posant les mains près de son visage, penchant la tête et permettant ainsi à Derek d'avoir plus librement accès à son cou. Ce dernier l'embrassa tout le long de l'épaule, remontant jusqu'au creux du cou, avant de revenir sur la nuque.

-Tu m'avais manqué, souffla Derek contre sa peau, encore tout haletant de leur activité précédente. Tellement manqué.

Stiles ne répondit pas, se concentrant sur les battements de son cœur afin de les ralentir et de calmer sa respiration essoufflée.

-On pourrait remettre ça, proposa Derek avec un sourire dans la voix, chatouillant doucement l'épaule de Stiles de son menton. Hum?

-J'ai plus de force, répondit Stiles en repoussant lentement le visage de son amant. Je serais capable de m'endormir en plein milieu.

-Tu me vexes là, plaisanta l'aîné en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille. Je suis plus intéressant que ça, non ?

Stiles poussa un long soupir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien de lui pour l'instant. Apparemment le message n'était pas passé puisque Derek se fit plus insistant en resserrant sa prise sur sa taille, laissant partir sa main vers l'aine en dévorant son cou de baisers ardents.

-Derek s'il te plaît, chuchota Stiles, ennuyé. Arrête ça.

-Mais pourquoi ? Se plaignit Derek, tout en continuant ses caresses. Tu ne veux plus de moi, déjà ?

Le ton amusé de Derek finit de faire perdre patience à Stiles qui se retourna d'un coup, s'asseyant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Et si c'était plutôt toi ?

-Quoi ?

Derek, surpris, se coucha sur le dos, le fixant comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Reprit-il, semblant à cent lieues de saisir ce qui se passait.

-Eh bien...figure-toi que j'ai appris que tu n'étais plus puni depuis une semaine. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Questionna Stiles abruptement, examinant attentivement les réactions de Derek.

Un silence s'instaura entre les deux amants, inquiétant Stiles quant à la véracité des dires de Laura. Alors, ainsi elle avait dit la vérité. Et Derek faisait quoi là ? Il cherchait une excuse ?!

-Je ne-

-Non, le coupa Stiles. J'en ai marre de ces excuses bidons que tu me balances sans arrêt. Tu as  _toujours_ des excuses et moi, comme le dernier des cons, je les gobe.  _Toutes,_  sans exception. Alors, tu vas me dire que les fiançailles de Peter sont difficiles, qu'elles te prennent du temps, que c'est pour cette raison qu'on ne se voit plus. Mais maintenant, je commence à me demander si tu ne me mens pas depuis tout ce temps. Pour être franc, j'en viens même à douter que Peter se fiance réellement.

Derek parut vouloir rétorquer quelque chose, mais Stiles l'arrêta d'un geste impatient.

-Parce que c'est bien pratique, ces histoires de fiançailles. Après tout, qui me dit que tu ne me manipules pas depuis le début. C'est vrai quoi, tu me dis que Peter est un Don Juan. Comme ça, si je le vois par hasard draguer une nana, je ne doute pas de ton histoire de fiançailles et en plus, le gros bonus, je l'apprécie encore moins. Donc par comparaison, je suis plus indulgent avec toi. Et puis aussi, c'est bien pratique ces histoires de famille. Comme c'est pas simple à comprendre, que tu prétends que tu n'as pas le droit de m'en parler et que j'ai pas envie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je pose pas de questions pour ne pas te blesser, du coup t'as le champ libre pour faire tout ce que tu veux.

-Stiles, tu dis n'importe quoi, rétorqua Derek d'un ton dur. Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

-Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe réellement ! Pourquoi tu passes tout ton temps avec Blake au lieu d'être avec moi ?

-Laisse Jennifer en dehors de ça.

Stiles plissa les yeux, en rage contre Derek et ses injonctions stériles. Il en avait marre d'être la bonne poire.

Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça...


	91. J'aurais dû m'y attendre

-Je la fous où je veux cette salope, gronda Stiles. Si j'ai envie d'en parler, j'en parle. Et t'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus. La seule chose que je veux entendre de ta bouche, c'est la vérité.

Derek carra la mâchoire, prenant une pose défensive.

-La vérité est trop compliquée et tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas tout te dire. Ça ne dépend pas que de moi. En plus, elle est haut-dessus de ton champ de compréhension et d'acceptation. Tu n'es  _pas_  prêt.

\- « _Haut-dessus de mon ch_  »- Non, mais tu me prends pour une bille ou quoi ? En tout cas, j'en ai bien l'impression. Tiens, voilà encore une de tes excuses à la con. Des putains d'excuses pour ne pas avoir à me dire la vérité. En fait... t'es qu'un lâche !

La tirade de Stiles, qui avait monté crescendo, s'acheva en un cri enragé.

S'ensuivit un silence. Pesant. Et l'hyperactif se rendit compte que pas une seule miette de leur scène de ménage n'avait pu échapper à Laura, alors qu'elle n'était qu'au bout du couloir. Tant pis, pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules. Après tout, elle voulait les séparer, ça ne pourrait que la réjouir de les entendre s'engueuler. Au moins, il y aurait quelqu'un d'heureux dans la maison cette nuit.

Le mouvement qu'entreprit Derek le sortit de ses pensées amères et il l'observa, incrédule, se coucher sur le côté droit, lui tournant le dos, dans l'intention manifeste de s'endormir.

-Tu...Tu...peux pas juste te tourner comme ça et m'ignorer Derek, grinça Stiles entre ses dents. T'as pas le droit de faire ça. Pas à moi. Pas cette nuit.

-Heureusement que je suis encore libre de faire ça. C'est bien le seul droit qui me reste. Tu ne peux pas me l'enlever.

Stiles pinça les lèvres, le dos raide et le souffle haché par sa colère. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément avant d'expirer, vidant ses poumons au maximum. Bien décidé à ne pas montrer le même comportement puéril que Derek. Il mit en application les techniques enseignées par Terry et, bientôt, retrouva un semblant de calme. Il se savait incapable de faire mieux pour l'instant.

-Derek, souffla-t-il d'une voix bien moins douce qu'il l'aurait voulu. S'il te plaît. On peut parler tous les deux ?

Aucune réponse ne vint. Derek resta immobile. Stiles ne croyait pas un instant qu'il puisse s'être endormi. D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près, ses épaules étaient bien trop crispées pour qu'il ne soit pas éveillé.

-Derek, fais pas ton gamin... S'il te plaît. Je veux juste... Je suis... Je...

-Je. Toujours je. Et moi alors dans tout ça ? Répondit Derek, surprenant Stiles une seconde.

-Mais tu monopolises toutes mes pensées, reprit Stiles sur un ton calme. Je m'inquiète pour toi, j'ai tout fait pour te changer les idées, pour te consoler. Mais comme tu ne me dis pas tout, je ne peux pas agir efficacement. Je suis totalement impuissant face à ta douleur et ça me tue à petit feu. La dernière fois... En salle de musique... Quand tu as... Enfin, tu vois de quoi je veux parler... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'avais envie de pleurer avec toi. Je sais plus quoi faire moi ! À la rentrée, j'ai bêtement cru que l'époque de la souffrance était derrière nous. Tu parles, c'est toujours autant la galère et j'ai l'impression que ma vie part en couilles. Je suis complètement perdu Derek, tout autant que toi. Je peux pas... On peut pas continuer comme ça...

La gorge de Stiles se serra, l'empêchant de mettre des mots supplémentaires sur son immense désarroi. Alors il se tut, clignant des yeux pour endiguer les larmes qu'il sentait monter comme une vague. Il refusait d'afficher cette faiblesse passagère et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, à l'opposé de Derek. Bientôt la pleine lune. Encore une nuit que son père passerait à faire des heures supplémentaires, à cause des jeunes idiots qui déliraient sur cette phase lunaire '' _surnaturelle_ '' à la réputation sulfureuse.

Le froissement des draps le tira de ses réflexions mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, attendant simplement que Derek prenne la parole. Il percevait, à la limite de son champ de vision, que son petit ami avait changé de côté et qu'il le fixait.

Finalement, un soupir échappa à sa bourrique de copain qui bougea davantage, faisant légèrement grincer le matelas alors qu'il s'asseyait. Stiles le sentit approcher, au point que son dos en frissonna, anticipant un contact. Une main se déposa timidement sur son bras. Derek semblait s'attendre à être repoussé instantanément.

-Stiles... Je ne sais plus quoi te dire...

La pression de sa paume s'accentua juste avant qu'elle ne se mette à trembler légèrement. Stiles se maudit alors qu'instinctivement il la recouvrait de la sienne. Il pouvait pas lui résister. Il pouvait pas supporter de le sentir flipper ainsi.

-Sois juste patient, souffla Derek en s'approchant encore un peu. J'ai seulement besoin de temps. Accorde-moi un ultime répit pour tout régler. Je te promets... Non, je te jure, sur tous ceux que j'aime que je vais tout stopper. De toute façon je peux plus continuer de cette façon, c'est trop dur. Mardi, je vais tout arrêter. Que ça apporte des problèmes ou non, je le ferai. Et on se retrouvera comme avant. Je vais mettre un terme à ces conditions que m'impose la mauvaise personne et demander de l'aide aux bonnes.

-Sûr, c'est la meilleure solution, répondit Stiles en entrelaçant distraitement leurs doigts. On ne peut pas tout régler par nous-même. Des fois, il faut laisser faire les adultes.

Derek posa son menton sur l'épaule nue de Stiles, enroulant les draps autour d'eux alors qu'ils observaient la lune dans un silence quasi-religieux.

Ils avaient fait la paix. Mais pour combien de temps ?

_Le lendemain..._

Un hurlement réveilla Stiles en sursaut. Il se redressa d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il scrutait la chambre de Derek sous tous les angles, cherchant à identifier l'origine de ce cri de terreur. Car il n'avait aucun doute, c'était un cri de terreur pure qui l'avait arraché du sommeil.

L'absence marquée de son petit-ami lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux et il posa précautionneusement ses pieds sur le tapis duveteux avant de se lever, faisant fi de la douleur familière au creux de ses reins.

-Derek?

Il prit la poignée de la porte, mais celle-ci lui résista.

Clignant des yeux d'incompréhension, il réessaya, sans le moindre succès. Merde. On l'avait enfermé?

-Derek? C'est pas drôle! Ouvre-moi!

Il força la porte, dans l'espoir qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Mais personne ne sembla l'entendre. Alors il tendit l'oreille, cherchant à savoir si quelqu'un passait dans le couloir. Et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il prit clairement conscience du silence complet qui régnait sur la propriété.

Pas un son, pas même le chant lointain des oiseaux ou les aboiements furtifs des nombreux chiens qui couraient habituellement autour du manoir.

-Derek? Appela-t-il faiblement, reconnaissant à peine sa propre voix, trop étranglée pour être intelligible. Der...ek?

Puis un bruit continu, étrange, lancinant, parvint à ses oreilles et il s'avança au centre de la chambre, tournant sur lui-même. Celle-ci lui sembla bien plus grande que dans son souvenir. Alors il reconnut le son étouffé.

Une respiration.

Il n'était plus seul.

-Derek? C'est toi?

Il repéra l'origine des inspirations laborieuses et une sueur froide serpenta, sournoise, chatouillant désagréablement sa colonne vertébrale. Tous ses cauchemars d'enfants lui revinrent en mémoire pendant qu'il fixait le lit, immense, face à lui. Devait-il réellement regarder en-dessous?

S'il le faisait de loin, peut-être aurait-il une chance de ne pas se faire attraper. Alors il se baissa, mais une force invisible semblait l'attirer.

Il s'avança encore, arrivant au pied du lit. Plus près. Toujours plus près.

La respiration sifflante devenait de plus en plus forte. Terrifiante. Monstrueuse.

Il posa un genou à terre, incapable de refréner sa curiosité et, d'une main, s'agrippa au matelas afin de conserver l'équilibre tandis qu'il s'accroupissait.

Il se baissa. Se baissa encore. Et là il le vit.

Le cadavre.

Il retint son hurlement mais resta pétrifié un long moment. Apparemment trop longtemps.

Le crâne défoncé tourna lentement ses orbites insondables dans sa direction, happant son regard. La mâchoire s'ouvrit, dégageant une mèche de longs cheveux foncés que Stiles reconnut immédiatement.

Paige.

Elle fit plusieurs mouvements saccadés, projetant ses doigts pourris vers le visage de Stiles sans que ce dernier puisse bouger, trop pétrifié d'horreur pour que son cerveau lui ordonne quoi que ce soit d'efficace. Puis soudain...elle attaqua.

Se projetant en avant, elle agrippa Stiles par les épaules, les faisant tous deux rouler loin du lit. La mâchoire déboîtée, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, l'examinant avec attention.

Puis, dans un accès de rage, elle le poussa de toutes ses forces en arrière.

La tête de Stiles se fracassa contre la vitre qu'elle explosa, avant qu'il ne tombe dans le vide.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, la tête en dehors du lit, les jambes battant désespérément.

À côté de lui, Derek ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'assit précipitamment.

-Stiles? Ça va?

L'hyperactif posa ses mains sur son visage, respirant difficilement. Pour la deuxième fois, il venait de rêver de sa mort. Quelle pouvait être la signification de tels cauchemars?

-Stiles? Répéta Derek, semblant sincèrement inquiet, lui caressant doucement le dos.

-C'est rien, j'ai fait un cauchemar.

-Tu veux en parler?

Stiles secoua mollement la tête, le cœur battant à vive allure. Une angoisse rampante oppressait sa poitrine, entravant considérablement sa respiration. Jamais son cœur, maltraité ainsi en permanence, ne tiendrait jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Plantant une cuillère peu motivée dans son bol de céréales, Stiles avala sa précédente bouchée sans grand appétit. Jusqu'à cet instant, le week-end n'avait pas été de tout repos... Tempête, cauchemars, dispute... heureusement qu'il y avait eu avec Derek quelques...compensations, toujours aussi délicieuses et définitivement indispensables. Demain déjà, la semaine de cours reprendrait, et avec elle, la double vie de Stiles et son planning de ministre.

Il ne restait donc que cette journée de dimanche pour lui permettre de récupérer.

Il s'interrogeait sérieusement. Valait-il mieux qu'il file dans son propre plumard, tranquille, pour pioncer tout le reste de la journée ou était-ce plus reposant de rester chez les Hale... Reposant serait certainement pas le mot. Les problèmes étaient bien trop présents pour que sa relation avec son petit ami lui permette de se ressourcer réellement en sa présence. Par contre...sans le moindre doute, il prendrait son pied...parce que s'il restait...il passerait à la casserole et ça...eh bien voilà qui le réjouissait plutôt. Après tout, le sexe avec Derek, c'était toujours aussi bon.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses hôtes. Pas sûr qu'on lui laisse tellement le choix en fait...la probabilité qu'on l'invite à rester au manoir aujourd'hui était quasi nulle.

-Je passerai chez Deaton tout à l'heure, informa Laura, appuyée contre le comptoir en buvant son café. Tu viendras?

Derek hocha la tête.

-Oui, j'ai besoin de parler de quelque chose avec lui.

Laura acquiesça, ne posant aucune question supplémentaire, et piocha dans son bocal d'anchois de quoi garnir sa tartine sous le regard dégoûté de son frère.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, ni pesant, ni détendu. Juste un silence digne des Hale de bon matin. Le regard de Stiles, lui, restait fixé sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin, là où il aurait certainement terminé sa chute si son rêve avait duré assez longtemps pour qu'il assiste à sa mort. De biens agréables pensées pour débuter la journée...

Soudain Derek se redressa, imité -une demi seconde plus tard- par Laura qui quitta sa place pour se diriger vers l'entrée de la cuisine.

-Peter devait pas arriver en fin de matinée? Questionna Derek, dont la voix était un parfait mélange entre la surprise, l'agacement et la... crainte?

-Si. Mais il a dû changer ses projets à cause de ce qu'il a appris ce matin.

-Ce matin? Répéta Derek, formulant l'interrogation muette de Stiles.

Laura lança à peine un regard à son frère avant de se rendre dans le hall. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, créant un courant d'air qui fit claquer celle de la cuisine, séparant alors Derek et Stiles des deux aînés.

-Tu crois que ça va bien se passer? S'enquit Stiles, abandonnant définitivement l'idée de finir son petit-déjeuner, son ventre noué l'empêchant d'ingurgiter la moindre bouchée supplémentaire.

-À vrai dire, j'en sais rien.

Stiles le vit se concentrer, tendant l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre une bribe de conversation, mais il était impossible de capter quoi que ce soit d'ici. Alors Stiles prit son mal en patience, assis sur le bord de sa chaise, prêt à déguerpir si on le lui demandait.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur Peter et Laura qui entrèrent, le visage impénétrable. Impossible de savoir si le résultat de leur entrevue était bon ou mauvais.

Laura reprit sa place initiale et fixa Stiles une seconde, une expression de regret et de culpabilité ancrée au fond des yeux. Ensuite elle détourna le regard, dans une attitude honteuse en secouant mollement la tête.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, perplexe quant à son analyse. Avait-il bien interprété les sentiments de Laura ? Culpabilité, honte, regret... ? Si c'était de cet ordre, il avait de quoi s'inquiéter sérieusement. En désespoir de cause il retourna son attention vers Peter et se contenta de l'observer avec incertitude.

-Derek, la prochaine fois que je retrouve un des strings de ta nana dans mes fringues, je te le fais bouffer, avertit Peter, semblant très sérieux, alors qu'il jetait le sous-vêtement incriminé en plein milieu de la table.

Stiles fixa le morceau de tissu d'abord avec incompréhension puis avec une appréhension grandissante, ne parvenant pas à en détacher son regard.

-Et aussi-

-Peter! Claqua la voix furieuse et cassée de Laura. Ça suffit.

-Non, je tiens aussi à le prévenir. Je ne m'occuperai en aucun cas d'un marmot. Donc, je préfère le lui rappeler avant qu'il fasse une connerie de ce genre. Surtout avec une fille comme elle, on n'est pas à l'abri qu'elle le manipule pour se faire engrosser. Et avec Derek, qui persiste à oublier ses capotes au fond de ses tiroirs, tu m'as compris.

Stiles pâlit. Il avait mal compris, là ! Enfin, si...il avait parfaitement compris, mais ça ne pouvait être qu'une mise en scène. Rien d'autre. Une basse vengeance de Peter pour le faire douter et le faire fuir. Impossible que tout ceci soit vrai.

Relevant les yeux, il chercha le regard de son amant et se figea. Il rêvait d'y lire un démenti farouche. D'y voir l'expression choquée de l'innocence injustement bafouée, le refus scandalisé de la calomnie, la colère devant une telle manipulation. Hélas, il ne vit rien du tout. Et pour cause.

Derek fuyait son regard.

Pire. Il le vit déglutir avec peine. Incrédule, il observa médusé les tremblements discrets de ses mains ainsi que la goutte de sueur qui glissait le long de sa tempe.

Pour finir, Stiles tourna les yeux vers Peter, examinant son expression, ne percevant que l'agacement provoqué par le reproche que ce dernier venait de faire à son neveu.

Alors l'hyperactif se leva en silence, déposant machinalement ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle, quittant la pièce d'une démarche mesurée, avant de monter les escaliers dans un état second. Cette lenteur étrange contrastait avec le maelstrom d'émotions qui tordait ses tripes et torturait son cœur, tandis que les rouages de son esprit tournaient à plein régime, imbriquant les éléments qu'il avait refusé de voir depuis quelques temps, connectant les allusions, assemblant les morceaux de ce puzzle infernal qui s'achevait en une tragique apothéose. Il était définitivement un con pathétique. Un abruti naïf et romantique, aveuglé par ce qu'on appelait communément de «  _l'amour_  » alors qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une dépendance pathologique. D'une putain de maladie addictive, qui vous rendait imperméable à tout raisonnement cohérent. Évidemment, ça faisait un mal de chien. Il se sentait aussi creusé, vidé, mangé de l'intérieur que le jour où il avait voulu sauter de cette putain de falaise. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il fait d'ailleurs ?!

Ses pensées désordonnées occupant la partie consciente de son esprit, l'autre -celle qui n'utilisait que la moelle épinière- l'avait finalement conduit à la chambre de Derek. De ce putain de bordel de traître de Derek. Tel un robot, il entra dans la pièce et récupéra méthodiquement ses affaires, nul n'existait plus en ce moment. Il était seul, perdu en lui-même.

Lorsque le parquet du couloir grinça, il sortit de cette transe qui avait endormi sa honte, sa rage, sa souffrance. Car même si Derek n'avait encore rien dit, son regard fuyant avait parlé pour lui. Ce pas, c'était le sien. Stiles était tellement accro à ce type qu'il aurait reconnu son pas entre mille. De toute façon, aucune raison que ce soir Laura ou Peter puisque ces deux salauds avaient obtenu ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis plusieurs semaines... leur séparation.

Le propriétaire de la chambre s'adossa au chambranle de la porte, ne disant rien, se contentant de le regarder s'affairer, dans un silence lourd de tension et de regrets.

-Je suis désolé.

Et voilà. Manquait plus que cette confirmation imbécile, inutile et stérile. Manquait plus que cet aveu atroce. Formulé à travers des mots vides de sens. «  _Désolé_ ». Mon cul. Désolé ? Pourquoi avoir couché avec cette salope de Jennifer pour être désolé ensuite ? Bon, il n'avait pas encore cité le nom de «  _l'heureuse élue_  », mais qui d'autre aurait-ce pu être ? Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble au bahut, alors...

Stiles ne daigna pas répondre. Qu'aurait-il pu ajouter? Tout avait été dit.

-Je suis désolé. Insista Derek, d'une voix au timbre incertain. Je sais que tu penses que ça ne veut rien dire. Mais ce sont les premiers mots qui me viennent. Ce que j'ai fait, je ne l'ai pas fait par choix. Une fois de plus, je te promets que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et que ce n'est pas ma faute.

Stiles se retourna, furieux. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça!

-Comment ça «  _tu n'as pas eu le choix »_? Mais tu te fous de moi en plus? Tu crois pas que t'en as assez fait? Tu ferais mieux de la fermer parce que maintenant y a plus rien à dire, on est au-delà des mots.

Il attrapa son sac avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers la porte, puis bousculant Derek il passa dans le couloir avant de descendre les escaliers s'attachant à contrôler le rythme de ses pas. Ainsi il maîtrisait au moins un peu quelque chose.

-Stiles, attends!

Le cri le fit sursauter bien qu'il s'y fût attendu. Il choisit de l'ignorer mais ne parvint plus à rester calme. Les dernières marches furent avalées d'une enjambée et il traversa le couloir en trombe sans croiser ni Laura ni Peter, enfila ses chaussures à la hâte puis sortit du manoir, fonçant vers sa Jeep. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur Derek.

-Stiles, arrête toi!

Il lui avait attrapé le bras violemment, le faisant se retourner vers lui.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas qu'ils l'ont fait exprès? Ils veulent nous séparer!

-Et ils t'ont  _obligé_  à me tromper peut-être? Rétorqua Stiles. Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule. Ils étaient là pour te forcer à bander peut-être ? Oui, sûr, ils t'ont gavé de viagra pour que tu puisses baiser cette chienne en chaleur de Jennifer. Cette pute qui se repaît de ma souffrance. Parce que c'est elle, je vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre. Tout concorde parfaitement. T'es vraiment le pire des salauds. Comment t'as pu me faire ça après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble? Je t'ai tout pardonné...toujours...alors que tu m'as pas épargné ! Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait hein, dis-moi? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter que tu me fasses souffrir à ce point?

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot de rage désespérée devant tant d'impuissance.

-Je... Tu n'as rien fais Stiles, ce n'est pas ta faute...

-C'est pas ma faute et c'est pas la tienne, c'est la faute à qui alors ? Moi je m'en fous en fait ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu t'acharnes à me faire du mal ! Je pensais que c'était fini tous ces doutes sur notre relation et là, on me balance au petit déj que tu te tapes une salope à côté?... Au fait, depuis combien de temps ça dure cette histoire, hein? Dis-moi combien.

-Non Stiles, arrête... Tu te fais du mal pour rien...

-Dis-le-moi bordel ! Le mal il est déjà fait et je peux te promettre que je le sens passer!

-Trois semaines..., avoua finalement Derek d'une voix brisée.

Stiles fit rapidement le calcul.

-Trois semaines ! Répéta-t-il, incrédule. Trois putains de semaines que tu te tapes cette salope de Jennifer... Au fait, confirme-moi que c'est elle...manquerait plus qu'il y en ait deux !

Derek hocha la tête pour seule réponse.

-Merde. Reprit Stiles d'une voix blanche. J'avais beau savoir que c'était elle, ça me fait encore plus souffrir que tu me le confirmes. Quand je pense que cette nuit...toi et moi.

Sa voix s'étrangla et il dut respirer un grand coup avant de parvenir à continuer. Pendant qu'il parlait, Stiles fixait Derek sans vraiment le voir et percevait bien qu'il devait avoir une expression totalement égarée. Il reprit.

-Et toi qui en redemandais hier soir... Putain... Mais quel connard ! À quel jeu tu joues, là. Je comprends rien à la manière dont tu fonctionnes. Parce que, en y réfléchissant maintenant, vu comment tu m'évitais ces derniers temps, on pourrait penser qu'elle devait te satisfaire pleinement, non ? Ou alors... Non, quand même... tu fais des comparaisons entre tes conquêtes? Tu testes ?! Ou bien tout simplement, Monsieur «  _j'ai de gros besoins et je pense avec ma bite_  » se constitue un cheptel, son petit harem personnel. D'ailleurs si ça se trouve y a pas que Jennifer... Mais quel con je fais moi, à te rester fidèle. Miguel avait raison tiens, j'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance et croire dur comme fer en tes salades pseudo-romantiques.

Sa voix enragée charriait des torrents de gravier et il la reconnaissait à peine.

Il reprit son souffle un instant et dévisagea Derek. Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés, les bras ballants et une expression de complet désespoir dévastait ses traits -enfin c'est ce que Stiles crut y lire mais avec ce putain de menteur...allez savoir !

-Stiles, je n'aime que to-

Le coup partit et la tête de Derek balança violemment en arrière tandis qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa lèvre fendue. Il posa sa main sur la plaie ouverte, fixant Stiles avec une expression encore plus douloureuse.

Ce dernier leva les bras au ciel, comme pour le prendre à témoin de cette situation lamentable. Ils n'étaient que deux beaux cons. Plantés auprès d'une vieille jeep, au milieu de la forêt alors qu'ils en revenaient au langage des poings. Enfin Stiles, surtout, était un beau con. Déjà, parce que Derek n'avait pas riposté, mais aussi parce que lui, Stiles -incurable, indécrottable, irrécupérable romantique- avait cru à l'amour sincère de Derek, à son honnêteté et qu'il lui avait accordé sa confiance.  _Encore_  une fois. Une fois de trop.

Et le pire, était qu'il ne pouvait même pas jurer que ce serait la dernière !

_Le lendemain..._

-Alors? C'était comment ce week-end en amoureux? Interrogea Scott, tout sourire, en accostant Stiles près de son casier, le lundi matin.

Pour seule réponse, il récolta un regard peu amical.

-Ah... Ça s'est mal passé...

Stiles referma son casier d'un geste las.

-Désolé. Je veux absolument pas en parler.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, s'éloignant de son meilleur ami. Blessé et tourmenté, il ressentait l'impérieux besoin de rester seul pour réfléchir. Le dimanche après-midi s'était évaporé comme s'il n'avait pas existé. Stiles était rentré et avait pris un cacheton pour dormir, en mettant un mot à son père afin que celui-ci ne s'inquiète pas. Le truc l'avait littéralement assommé et il s'était réveillé pour partir en cours sans avoir eu le loisir de repenser à ce qui s'était passé.

Le plus étrange était que, maintenant, il doutait. Histoire de ne pas déroger à la tradition. Putain, ça loupait jamais. Chaque fois qu'il s'était pris la tête avec Derek et qu'il avait fini par lui balancer tout un tas de saloperies, il se retrouvait à culpabiliser. Comme l'idiot qu'il était. Ainsi, voilà qu'il se demandait s'il avait été suffisamment à l'écoute des problèmes de son ex-copain. Après tout, il s'était mis à bosser comme un dingue et n'avait pas été très présent pour le soutenir. Peut-être son mec avait-il fini par craquer, par aller voir ailleurs parce que Stiles ne parvenait pas à lui apporter l'aide dont il avait besoin. Pire, Stiles était carrément la cause de ces ennuis. Derek le lui avait bien laissé entendre, sans jamais lui faire de reproches. Mais il avait dû finir par se lasser et, malgré toutes ses déclarations enflammées, sans doute s'était-il convaincu que le jeu n'en valait pas le coup. Tant d'efforts pour si peu de satisfaction. Et là, Stiles réprima un frisson d'horreur.

Derek avait-il douté du fait que Stiles l'aimait ? Parce qu'en fait ce dernier ne le lui avait jamais dit. Ni pendant leurs sessions torrides, ni sur l'oreiller, encore moins pendant leurs discussions calmes. Jamais l'hyperactif n'avait relâché sa garde, jamais il n'avait pleinement ouvert son cœur. Oui c'était ça, Derek avait dû douter. Puis se lasser. Peut-être même, avait-il voulu tester sa jalousie ? Et, comme l'autre salope n'attendait que ça, Derek avait succombé. Après tout Jennifer était une bombe. Et Derek était pas de bois.

Quoi qu'il en soit Stiles était complètement perdu. Et se sentait terriblement coupable. Certes, Derek l'avait blessé mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait été meurtri en retour. Au sens figuré comme au sens propre, les phalanges de Stiles s'en souvenaient encore. Et ce dernier l'avait abreuvé de paroles, s'était totalement lâché et lui avait foutu un pain sans même lui laisser le temps d'expliquer son comportement.

-Quel con, grimaça-t-il, les lèvres tordues par la souffrance. Mais quel con je fais.

Il massa son poignet, gêné par une absence. Son regard voilé de tristesse se posa à l'emplacement habituel de sa gourmette. Et merde, il la lui avait jetée à la gueule la veille. Cela faisait bientôt vingt-quatre heures que Derek et lui, c'était fini.

Pour de bon. Pour de vrai.

Stiles pressa sa main contre sa bouche, se laissant tomber contre le mur pour s'y appuyer, retenant difficilement un sanglot.

Comment pouvait-il continuer à être amoureux fou d'un mec avec qui les relations étaient toujours si compliquées ?

-Stiles? Tout va bien?

Il releva ses yeux embués vers Danny qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

-Tu te sens mal?

Il ne put détourner le regard, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part retenir ses larmes. Puis une nouvelle vague de détresse l'assaillit et les vannes lâchèrent contre son gré. Il sanglota sans plus aucune retenue, derrière ses paumes, alors que Danny le consolait maladroitement, apparemment complètement affolé.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Danny regarda sa montre avant d'offrir un sourire amusé à Stiles.

-Nous venons officiellement de sécher deux heures de maths avec le prof Hale.

-Ça me va très bien. Impossible d'envisager de le croiser ce matin. Grommela Stiles, soufflant sur son chocolat chaud. Il est peut-être diablement sexy mais c'est qu'un gros salopard pervers et manipulateur. Quant à Derek, je préfère l'apercevoir le plus tard possible. Figure-toi que je sais même pas comment je réagirais.

-Je connais ça, commenta Danny, pensif. À chaque fois je tombe dans le panneau. Ils ont tous l'air parfait avant de me laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette ou pire, de se foutre de moi.

Il soupira avant de prendre une gorgée de café et Stiles l'observa, immensément reconnaissant au destin qui l'avait placé sur sa route. Franchement, Danny était un ami formidable. Déjà deux heures qu'il le réconfortait, sans même poser une seule question sur ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit dans un tel état. Il lui donnait même des conseils sur sa propre expérience ou lui racontait des anecdotes amusantes pour tenter de lui redonner le sourire.

-Dis… Ton ancien copain, il t'a trompé c'est ça?

Danny ne parut pas s'offusquer de cette question intrusive et sembla comprendre où voulait en venir l'hyperactif.

-Ouais, comme tous les précédents d'ailleurs. Faut croire qu'il y a pas grand monde à qui je convienne longtemps. Je dois avoir été conçu dans une usine de kleenex.

Stiles grimaça, conscient d'avoir touché une corde sensible, mais il fallait qu'il sache. Alors il continua sur sa lancée.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait quand tu l'as appris?

-Je me suis énervé, j'ai crié...et j'ai rompu.

Stiles fit la moue.

-Et ensuite? Est-ce que… tu...euh...Tu culpabilisais?

-Ben oui. Toujours, les premiers jours. Mais après, je me faisais une raison. Tu sais, un queutard reste un queutard, même amoureux. Enfin le mien l'était même pas vraiment.  _Amoureux,_  je veux dire. M'enfin là, tu as l'avis d'un mec qui s'est fait larguer plusieurs fois, un gay de longue date. Ta situation est pas comparable.

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi ce serait différent? Pour toi aussi, y a bien eu une première fois !

-Donc… hum… Derek a…?

-Ouais.

-Depuis…?

-Trois semaines.

-Et tu l'as appris comment?

-Son oncle nous a balancé le string pendant le petit-déjeuner dimanche.

-Ouch…

-Ouais. Comme tu dis.

-Et il a réagit comment? Il a sûrement essayé de trouver une excuse j'imagine.

-Pas tout de suite. Il a dit qu'il voulait être honnête avec moi. Mais après il s'est fait un délire mélo et je lui ai foutu un pain.

-Aïe. Et ensuite?

-Bah…

_La veille…_

Derek garda les doigts sur sa lèvre, essayant sûrement de stopper le sang qui s'en échappait alors que Stiles restait droit, les poings crispés, à le fixer avec fureur.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça après ce que tu as fait.

Sa voix avait claqué, comme un coup supplémentaire qu'il aurait voulu lui asséner, et Derek ne broncha pas.

-Et puis tiens, tu peux la récupérer, marmonna Stiles qui, aveuglé par la rage, se débattait contre sa gourmette sur laquelle il tirait en tous sens, essayant de la détacher, sans y arriver. J'en veux plus.

Finalement il réussit en s'écorchant au passage et la lança rageusement sur Derek qui la rattrapa de sa main libre.

-Stiles, je t'en prie… Ne fais pas ça… Supplia-t-il.

Ce filet de voix ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Trop tard. T'avais qu'à réfléchir avant, martela Stiles. Et ne viens plus me parler. Je ne veux plus entendre tes excuses bidons.

Stiles monta à bord de sa Jeep, claquant la portière violemment, puis il démarra sans une once de regret.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait dans l'allée, il jeta un ultime regard en arrière, ayant à peine le temps d'apercevoir Laura qui sortait du manoir, visiblement furieuse. Elle se jeta sur son frère, le retenant fermement alors qu'il se débattait. Avait-il envisagé sérieusement de courir après la voiture ? Sa frangine avait eu l'air de le croire.

Puis ils disparurent de sa vue.

_Le lendemain…_

-Je ne vous comprendrais jamais tous les deux, commenta Danny. Vous êtes un grand mystère pour moi.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Vous semblez vous aimer au-delà de toute raison et pourtant, vous arrivez quand même à vous blesser l'un l'autre. Enfin, c'est peut-être justement parce que vous êtes toujours dans l'excès que ça se passe si mal. Je trouve dommage que vous arriviez si difficilement à communiquer.

-Trop s'aimer? Je dirais plutôt pas assez, du côté de Derek.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. De vous deux, j'ai davantage l'impression -excuse-moi de te le dire comme ça- que c'est lui qui est le plus amoureux. Ou accro, en tout cas. Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris de coucher avec l'autre, mais je pense sincèrement que c'était une erreur. Et que s'il t'a dit qu'il avait pas le choix, c'est pas forcément totalement faux.

-Dis-donc toi, tu essaies de me faire revenir vers lui en gros? Répliqua Stiles, essayant de ne pas montrer son incertitude et un certain amusement.

Parce qu'en fait il avait envie, il avait besoin d'entendre ça. Il constatait que c'était comme un baume apaisant sur sa douleur psychique.

-Non, je n'essaie rien en particulier. Je te dis seulement ce que je pense. Après, tu en fais ce que tu veux. Et puis, je peux très bien me tromper. Mais je crois qu'il serait bien que tu en discutes avec Scott. Il te connaît mieux que moi et fréquente davantage Derek aussi. En plus, il sait plus de choses que moi sur votre relation de l'année dernière et sur l'envers du décor. Moi, je n'ai à ma disposition que ce que je peux percevoir les rares fois où je le croise et ce que je sais sur toi.

Stiles promena distraitement les doigts sur sa tasse brûlante, observant sa boisson pensivement. L'envers du décor… Lui aussi, il aimerait bien le connaître.

-Putain, ce mec va me rendre cinglé! S'exclama-t-il brusquement, laissant tomber son visage contre son bras, évitant de peu sa tasse.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-... Bien, alors okay pour l'épreuve de courage, conclut Jennifer, fulminant après avoir été obligée, une fois de plus, d'accepter sans vote la proposition de son principal adversaire. Merci, Stanley pour ta participation.

-Stiles, corrigèrent Diane et Connie.

-Oui c'est vrai, répondit-elle en balayant l'erreur d'une main agacée. Je vous donne donc une semaine pour trouver des idées. Ensuite, on verra lesquelles sont réalisables ou non. Pendant ce temps, j'irai voir le proviseur pour discuter du projet en général et savoir s'il a une chance d'aboutir. En attendant, il est l'heure, nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Stiles desserra à peine les poings, fusillant cette salope du regard sans réussir à s'en cacher. Il devait lui paraître totalement pathétique. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle devait jubiler cette pouffiasse! Elle l'avait bien baisé franchement! Et Derek encore plus d'ailleurs...

Les dents de Stiles grincèrent et il se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires, ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus en présence de cette garce. Il enfila rapidement sa veste, saluant au passage ceux qui partaient déjà, et prit son sac sur son épaule.

-À demain tout le monde! Lança-t-il en poussant la porte.

Il tomba nez à nez avec Derek qui l'observa, impassible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Grogna Stiles, immédiatement sur la défensive, en totale contradiction avec ses hésitations de la matinée.

Pour être franc, la présence de Jennifer ne l'incitait guère à la bienveillance. À cette seconde, il était plus proche de l'acte inconsidéré -mais tellement cathartique- du genre tentative de strangulation que d'un discours apaisé en mode Dalaï-Lama.

-Je t'avais dit que je voulais plus que tu viennes me voir. Reprit-il tout bas en restant prostré en face de Derek, l'empêchant d'entrer dans la salle.

Ce dernier le fixa, imperturbable.

-À vrai dire, je ne suis pas venu  _te_ voir.

Stiles mit un moment avant de comprendre ce que ces paroles signifiaient. Et quand il comprit, il vit rouge.

Putain. Il le croyait pas. Ce salaud avait osé.

Le poussant légèrement sur le côté du dos de la main, Derek le dépassa pour rejoindre Jennifer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Stiles osa à peine se retourner à demi pour apercevoir le couple entrer dans la salle du fond, qui faisait office de bureau pour  _Mâdâme la Présidente_.

Il ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce qui allait s'y dérouler. Sinon, il en crèverait de douleur. Alors, le ventre noué de chagrin, il partit en coup de vent, fuyant clairement cette dure réalité à laquelle il n'avait pas voulu croire tout au long de la journée.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se rappelle à lui si crûment ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le minuteur bipa, obligeant Stiles à interrompre momentanément sa vaisselle pour sortir le plat du four. Ce soir, il avait décidé de cuisiner un bon repas -bien que tardif- à son père, afin de se faire pardonner son «  _coma médicamenteux_ » du dimanche après-midi. Le shérif avait déjà assez de soucis, pas la peine de lui rajouter du stress.

-Alors... Où es-tu monsieur sel? Marmonna-t-il en fouillant ses placards à la recherche du disparu.

Il se baissa, cherchant dans les tiroirs. Sans succès.

-Putain, dis-moi où t'es maintenant, ordonna-t-il, à bout de patience. Je vais pas te chercher cent-sept ans. Et surtout pas à deux heures du mat' alors que je voudrais juste dormir. 'Spèce de couard... Pleutre... Nodocéphale stupide…

Soudain il entendit son eau bouillante déborder et il accourut, pressé.

-Aïe aïe aïe! Mais merde quoi! Soyez sympa avec moi, à l'heure qu'il est ! Se plaignit-il en baissant le feu sous la casserole.

Il y avait au moins un point positif au fait qu'il soit débordé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à Derek...Ah...Trop tard !

-Merde merde merde, grogna-t-il, se frappant le crâne en cadence, se punissant d'avoir laissé une seule de ses pensées s'évader hors de son projet de repas.

Une voiture se gara dans l'allée et Stiles jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir son père sortir de son véhicule de patrouille. Il s'essuya les mains sur un torchon avant de se rendre dans le hall pour accueillir le shérif. Ouvrant la porte, il n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'il se retrouva pris dans l'étau étouffant des bras de son père.

-Euh... Papa, ça va?

-Comment vas-tu fiston? S'enquit le shérif, semblant totalement sous pression.

-Bah... Ça pourrait être pire, pourquoi?

Stiles se tendit. Avait-il appris, par il ne savait quelle façon détournée, pour sa rupture avec Derek?

Le shérif s'éloigna, ne le lâchant toujours pas et l'observa sous toutes les coutures, semblant vouloir vérifier qu'il était en bon état.

-Un ado s'est suicidé aujourd'hui..., confia-t-il enfin, paraissant exténué. Je... Je me suis inquiété. Tout va bien pour toi, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne compte pas mourir cette année. Ou même les années à venir d'ailleurs. Allez, rentre avant d'attraper la crève. En plus, le dîner que j'ai préparé spécialement pour toi va refroidir sinon.

Stiles referma la porte derrière son père, l'aidant à se débarrasser de sa veste avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de goûter à un vrai repas? Interrogea le shérif, curieux, en s'approchant des casseroles. Tu as fait une bêtise? Tu as quelque chose à me demander?

-C'est quoi ce manque total de confiance, là? Je suis outré, outré! S'indigna exagérément Stiles en tirant une chaise. Assieds-toi là, père indigne, et savoure mon repas cinquante pour cent non-diététique et cent pour cent sans sel puisque je ne le trouve plus.

-Il est juste dans la poche de ton tablier, Stiles...

L'hyperactif baissa les yeux vers la poche en question et entrouvrit la bouche.

-Ah, le traître! Il était là tout ce temps?! Et il avait rien dit.

Le shérif roula des yeux, secouant doucement la tête, dépité.

-Tu devrais dormir plus fiston... Vraiment. Ça te ferait du bien.


	92. Putain, j'ai merdé grave

_Le lendemain..._

Regard tueur, poings serrés et mâchoires crispées. C'était tout ce que pouvait faire Stiles en voyant Jennifer prendre Derek par le bras quelques mètres plus loin...

S'il avait pu les tuer, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Enfin surtout Jennifer. Oui... Derek, il l'aurait gardé pour le torturer un peu et, tant qu'à faire, profiter impunément de son corps de rêve avant de l'expédier lui aussi six pieds sous terre.

-Quel beau programme, grommela-t-il, claquant bruyamment la porte de son casier.

La jalousie était un véritable poison. Une saloperie insidieuse qui vous empêchait de penser, de manger, de prendre le moindre plaisir, bref...qui vous empêchait de vivre. Et pire que tout, ça vous renforçait dans l'idée que, si on vous délaissait au profit de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était bien parce que vous étiez une merde. La preuve, il se sentait parfaitement minable.

Derek lui avait fait croire qu'il était spécial, lui avait ressassé qu'il l'aimait, et maintenant il se tapait la pire pouffiasse du lycée...quasiment sous ses yeux en plus.

Mais où était la logique là-dedans?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Stiles, attends! S'exclama Danny, rattrapant son ami alors qu'il sortait à toute vitesse du cours de littérature. Attends-moi!

L'hyperactif ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sûr et certain qu'il était assez loin de la salle de cours pour ne plus croiser Derek. Alors, il se tourna vers celui qui le poursuivait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Questionna-t-il, un peu trop brutalement. Pardon Danny, j'ai rien contre toi. Mais c'est vraiment pas mon jour, là.

Son interlocuteur grimaça un peu, paraissant ne plus savoir où se mettre.

-Je voulais seulement avoir des nouvelles... Savoir si tout allait bien. Enfin autant que ça puisse aller...

-Eh bien tu vois, c'est fantastique. Je me suis jamais senti si bien, répondit Stiles, amer. Maintenant que je culpabilise plus, j'ai juste l'impression d'être une grosse merde dont personne ne veut. Cool quoi.

-Bon, il va falloir dégainer le grand jeu. D'abord, je pense que je devrais te faire sortir du bahut aujourd'hui aussi... Allez amène-toi, on va profiter de la pause pour te changer les idées.

-Nan. J'ai pas envie de bouger, franchement. Tu voudrais pas plutôt qu'on reste au lycée?

-Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mais si tu y tiens... Allons au foyer. Y aura sans doute une bonne ambiance et ce sera peut-être suffisant pour te remonter un peu le moral.

-Hmpf... peu probable.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Calé entre deux dindes gloussantes qui tenaient des propos sans aucun intérêt, Stiles se ferma encore davantage sous le regard désolé de Danny. Les choses ne s'étaient pas passées exactement comme prévu et maintenant l'hyperactif se retrouvait avec des envies de meurtres démultipliées.

Ces deux nanas trouvaient-elles réellement intéressants les sujets dont elles parlaient ? Okay, il ne crachait pas systématiquement sur les potins car ils satisfaisaient sa curiosité maladive mais là, même lui, faisait une overdose! Et pourtant son seuil de tolérance était assez élevé !

-Stiles?

Danny lui fit un signe discret du menton vers la sortie et il hocha la tête avant de se lever d'un bond.

-Oh, vous partez déjà? S'apitoya une des filles qui paraissait sincèrement déçue de ce départ précipité.

-Ouais, en fait j'avais oublié qu'on avait un devoir à faire pour demain, s'excusa Danny, leur offrant un sourire d'excuse. Promis, la prochaine fois je me rattraperai et je vous donnerai même des nouvelles fraîches.

Il saisit Stiles par le bras et le tira hors du foyer, les coupant bientôt du brouhaha épuisant qui y régnait.

-Je sais pas comment tu fais pour les supporter tous les jours, soupira ce dernier. Moi, je pourrais pas.

-À vrai dire, j'ai commencé à traîner avec elles parce que c'étaient les seules à m'apprécier.

-Toi? S'étonna Stiles, écarquillant les yeux. Mais t'es fou! Tout le monde aime Danny au lycée! T'es le genre d'ami gay qu'on s'arrache et que chacun voudrait avoir pour confident. Je vois pas d'où tu sors que personne ne t'apprécie.

Danny haussa les épaules, semblant embarrassé par ces compliments.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence dans les couloirs vides, cherchant un endroit où se poser. Cependant, Stiles réfléchissait à tout autre chose. Son stupide besoin de vengeance avait refait surface, lui donnant des idées dont il se serait bien passé. Combien d'images de lui, s'adonnant à toutes sortes de pratiques, plus stupides les unes que les autres, dans l'unique but de rendre Derek jaloux, lui étaient-elles déjà venues ? Et, plus les scénarios se créaient dans son esprit, plus il avait envie de les réaliser. Hélas, pour cela il lui aurait fallu un complice, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas faire une victime collatérale comme avec Erica. Ce qui voulait dire, un complice consentant...

-Danny...

-Oui?

-Si je te demandais un service... Tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider?

-Ça dépend, répondit Danny, hésitant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Hors de question.

-Oh allez, Danny... C'est pas grand chose, juste un petit baiser devant lui.

-Non, j'ai dit non.

-Je te jure que j'ai toujours eu une hygiène dentaire exemplaire, argumenta Stiles.

Un rire bref échappa à Danny qui reprit aussitôt un air sérieux.

-Pas la peine d'insister. Je ne céderai pas. Même si tu avais les plus belles dents de toute la Californie.

-Allez, juste un smack alors! Et une main aux fesses pour compenser la langue en moins.

-Non, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-Tu m'imagines demander ça à Scott? Rétorqua Stiles, découragé et suppliant. Déjà, personne nous prendrait au sérieux, ensuite Scott aurait des problèmes avec sa copine et en plus je suis même pas sûr de réussir à le faire sans qu'ensuite, mes nuits soient remplies de cauchemars atroces. Et pour couronner le tout, quand on était petits, Scott se lavait pas les dents tous les jours, lui...

Danny rit franchement, mais sa mine concentrée et déterminée revint aussitôt.

-J'en apprends des choses dis-moi. Scott McCall ne se brossait pas les dents. Quel vilain petit garçon, se moqua-t-il, semblant très amusé par l'anecdote.

-Roh, allez sois sympa! Je te rendrai tous les services que tu voudras en échange!

-C'est hors de question je te dis. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ce genre d'histoires. En plus, c'est une mauvaise idée.

-J'embrasse bien tu sais? Je vais pas t'arracher quelque chose pendant le truc.

-C'est pas le problème, je suis sûr que tu es parfait. Mais là, j'ai vraiment aucune envie de faire partie de ton plan foireux. Ce que tu peux faire de mieux maintenant c'est de tourner la page et de-Humpf!

Stiles avait attrapé la nuque de Danny, l'empêchant de fuir. Ben quoi. Il venait de croiser le regard de Derek, plus loin dans le parc et son corps avait agi presque malgré lui. D'ailleurs il s'en voulait déjà.

Toutefois quand le vin est tiré, ce serait pécher de ne pas le boire jusqu'au bout. Donc...autant faire le taf correctement. Il pencha son visage sur le côté et, en l'absence de plainte de la part de son partenaire, il approfondit le baiser. Au moins, cette connerie lui aurait permis de comprendre une chose... Il n'y avait que les baisers de Derek qui arrivaient à le rendre fou. Pas que Danny embrassait mal, loin de là, c'était même plutôt agréable, mais sans plus. Avec les sentiments, c'était incroyablement mieux.

Las et découragé par son cœur complètement imbécile, il se recula lentement, lançant un coup d'œil dans la direction où se trouvait son ex précédemment. Ce dernier s'était arrêté et le fixait. Son expression ne laissait guère de doute, il était à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre.

-Je t'avais dit non, marmonna Danny en enlevant la main de Stiles de sa nuque. T'es pas possible, toi.

Stiles sourit, contrit, et observa Derek faire demi-tour puis s'éloigner d'une démarche raide.

-Je crois que ça a fonctionné, commenta Stiles en se tordant le cou pour observer la disparition de Derek. Merci. Et désolé pour ça.

-T'es vraiment impossible, soupira Danny. T'imagines ce que ça a pu lui faire?

-Mais euh... C'est lui qui m'a trompé! Il a couché avec elle pour de vrai, alors que toi je t'ai à peine embrassé et pour de faux encore!

-Je me demande bien comment c'est, quand t'embrasses pour de vrai toi alors, répondit Danny en haussant un sourcil interloqué. Et je me demande bien, pour quelle raison saugrenue, il est allé voir ailleurs.

-Arrête, je vais rougir, plaisanta Stiles en battant distraitement la main devant lui.

-Bah, tu rougis là.

-Rah putain! Ragea Stiles en se frottant les joues. C'est pas vrai cette connerie!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Et le voilà qui culpabilisait à nouveau...

-Tu crois que je l'ai blessé? Demanda Stiles d'une petite voix en se mordant le bout du pouce, rongé par l'anxiété.

-Stiles... Je pense qu'à ce stade, tu devrais juste aller le voir et passer l'éponge, soupira Danny, ayant sûrement enfin cessé d'essayer de comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de son ami. C'était peut-être une simple erreur... Une erreur qui a duré trois semaines quand même, mais une erreur... Et puis, de toute manière, je pense que, quoi que je te dise, tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire.

-Que veux-tu, j'arrive pas à l'oublier.

-C'est normal après à peine trois jours de rupture, répliqua Danny en levant les bras au ciel. Faut attendre au moins trois mois avant que ça passe un peu.

-Mais j'ai pas envie d'attendre trois mois!

-C'est bien pour ça que je te dis de laisser ton ego de côté et d'aller le retrouver pour lui pardonner.

-Je peux pas faire ça non plus!

-Bien sûr que si. Toi, t'en es capable avec lui. Allez, en plus il a pas dit qu'il avait fait ça parce qu'il t'aimait plus.

-Ouais.

-Donc logiquement, il t'aime encore, non?

-Ouais.

-Et tu l'aimes encore?

-Ouais.

-Alors vas-y. On n'est que des ados. Il a les hormones en ébullition et il a sauté sur cette nana qui, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, lui court après depuis des lustres, peut-être uniquement pour se tester d'ailleurs. Mais t'es le seul qui compte pour lui, j'en suis certain.

Stiles fit une moue peu convaincue. Pas question de commettre la même erreur qu'Erica, qui avait aveuglément écouté Isaac lorsque ce dernier lui conseillait de draguer Stiles. Mieux valait garder une certaine réserve, malgré cette irrépressible envie qui le tenaillait d'aller se jeter une nouvelle fois dans la gueule du loup.

Il irait donc le voir, okay. Mais il irait pas seul et il serait prudent.

-Tu veux bien m'accompagner?

-Eh ben... Je ne tiens pas spécialement à tenir la chandelle.

-Bah, viens juste m'aider à le chercher alors... Et quand on le trouvera t'auras le droit de fuir en courant si tu veux.

-Okay, céda Danny. Allons-y. Tu sais où le trouver?

-Euh... Pas vraiment... Il est peut-être dehors.

-Il n'a pas un endroit à lui? Un lieu où il aime bien passer du temps pour s'isoler par exemple?

Stiles réfléchit un instant avant de frapper son poing contre sa paume.

-La salle de musique! Il passe tout son temps là-bas quand il n'a pas cours ou que je le traîne pas autre part.

Il se mordit la lèvre à ce moment-là car, depuis quelques jours, il le traînait nulle part, Derek !

-En route dans ce cas, répondit Danny en vérifiant sa montre. Faudrait quand même pas s'éterniser. C'est bientôt l'heure de la pause déjeuner.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Mange quelque chose... souffla Danny, la main près de l'épaule de Stiles, osant à peine l'effleurer. C'est mauvais de sauter un repas...

Stiles ne répondit rien, restant les bras croisés sur la table du réfectoire, le visage plongé entre eux. Il ne pourrait rien avaler. S'il tentait de le faire, il était sûr de tout restituer dans la seconde. Son estomac était absolument incapable d'ingérer quoi que ce soit. Pas après  _ça_.

Une nouvelle nausée le prit et il ne releva même pas sa tête douloureuse quand il entendit quelqu'un tirer une chaise juste à côté de lui.

-Stiles... Je suis désolé. Si j'avais su...

L'hyperactif resta prostré, gardant son visage caché. Il préférait que Danny croie qu'il lui en voulait, plutôt qu'il voie les larmes de désespoir débordant de ses yeux rougis.

Putain que ça faisait mal! Son ventre était tellement noué qu'il se demandait s'il s'en remettrait.

-Ah, vous voilà enfin! J'ai mis des plombes à vous retrouver! Pourquoi vous avez pris une table si isolée? Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Stiles! Ça va pas mec? S'inquiéta Scott en posant son plateau en vitesse.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il posa une main sur l'épaule libre de son ami pour la serrer.

-Il a quoi?

Danny se racla la gorge, sûrement mal à l'aise.

-Bah en fait... On a fait une connerie... Enfin pas vraiment, mais c'était moche...

-C'est en rapport avec Hale? Gronda Scott, d'une voix pleine de colère.

-Ouais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu?

-Il m'a encore montré à quel point il peut-être salaud. Mâchonna enfin Stiles contre la table.

_Vingt minutes plus tôt..._

Stiles et Danny s'engagèrent dans le couloir menant aux différentes salles de musique, avançant silencieusement, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Le premier était nerveux. Pire, il était en pleine angoisse. Le cœur battant, les mains moites, il savait qu'il ne réussirait jamais à articuler le moindre mot une fois devant son amant... Ex-amant. Impossible d'intégrer leur séparation. Alors il espérait avec ferveur que leur rencontre prochaine allait arranger les choses.

Un bruit faible attira son attention et il tendit l'oreille. Un grincement régulier, étouffé, filtrait par la porte de la salle, utilisée habituellement par Derek. Et là, un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit subitement.

Un rapide coup d'œil à son ami qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ce bruit étrange, et il haussa les épaules, convaincu d'avoir rêvé.

Et pourtant... Plus il approchait, plus le bruit paraissait fort. Apparemment Danny l'entendait aussi désormais.

Stiles s'avança tout de même, poussé par -il ne savait- quelle force sadique, et s'arrêta devant la porte close d'où provenait les sons.

Danny écarquilla les yeux et esquissa un mouvement paniqué pour tenter de retenir la main de l'hyperactif qui avait saisi la poignée. En vain.

Stiles poussa doucement le battant.

Il crut vomir.

Les gémissements de Jennifer s'intensifièrent sous les coups de reins brutaux de Derek. Elle laissa une main tomber à côté de son visage, cognant ses phalanges contre la table sur laquelle elle était allongée, triturant une longue mèche de cheveux alors qu'elle poussait une plainte plus aiguë. Sa main libre parcourut son ventre, passa sur sa jupe relevée, jusqu'à atteindre la hanche de Derek qu'elle agrippa vivement, le suppliant d'aller plus vite.

-Derek! Plus fort!

Stiles ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux de ce spectacle abominable. Tout ce qu'il voyait maintenant c'était Derek, _son_  Derek, entre les cuisses de cette salope qui gémissait  _son_ nom.

On le tira brusquement en arrière. Hébété, il se laissa faire. Bien incapable de faire le moindre geste par lui-même.

_Vingt minutes plus tard..._

Stiles resserra ses bras autour de lui, hanté par ce spectacle auquel il n'aurait jamais dû assister. La main de Scott trembla contre son épaule et il le poussa légèrement.

-Stiles, regarde moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

L'interpellé secoua négativement la tête.

-Stiles, ne me force pas à t'y obliger, gronda Scott dont la colère enflait à chaque seconde. Regarde-moi.

De mauvaise grâce, Stiles releva son visage pour fixer son ami, prenant bien soin d'essuyer discrètement ses joues. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas été si discret qu'il l'aurait voulu, sans compter que ses yeux rougis ne pouvaient être aisément camouflés. Le regard de Scott s'assombrit encore plus. Si c'était possible.

-Okay, conclut-il d'un ton traînant qui ne présageait rien de bon, juste avant de faire demi-tour.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard inquiet avec Danny puis il avisa la direction que son meilleur ami venait de prendre.

-Oh mon dieu, non!

Il se leva. Mais au même instant un groupe passa devant lui, lui bloquant le passage dans un joyeux désordre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé une table libre.

-Oh non, souffla-t-il en voyant Scott donner une tape sur l'épaule de Derek qui lui tournait le dos, afin d'attirer son attention. Oh non, Scottie pas ça.

Derek tourna lentement la tête, jetant un coup d'œil interrogatif à celui qui le dérangeait ainsi alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remplir son plateau.

… Et n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de plus. Sa tête partit en avant, cognant violemment contre le comptoir en verre. Le personnel de service bondit en arrière, évitant de peu les débris de verre alors que le crâne de Derek avait fendu la vitre dans un bruit assourdissant.

Stiles posa sa main sur sa bouche, horrifié par le sang qui coulait le long du visage de son amant. Et merde. Ex-amant. Il accourut, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Scott donnait un second coup, quand cette fois Derek riposta, envoyant son assaillant valser un peu plus loin.

-Je t'avais prévenu! Hurla Scott avec hargne en se relevant rapidement. Je te l'avais dit!

Il fonça à nouveau sur son adversaire qui l'esquiva de justesse, paraissant faire le maximum pour ne pas le frapper.

Plusieurs profs surgirent dans la salle, attirés par les cris qui fusaient depuis le début de la bagarre. Ils se précipitèrent vers le lieu du conflit. Stiles atteignit la scène de la baston alors que Scott était à nouveau envoyé au loin par un Derek qui menaçait d'exploser à tout instant...

Ou plutôt non, qui  _venait_  d'exploser...car il leva un poing rageur, imité plus loin par Scott, et ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, tels deux taureaux de combat assoiffés de sang.

-Arrêtez!

Stiles s'élança entre les combattants, attrapant Scott par le col pour le dévier de sa trajectoire. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le poing de Derek qui se fracassa contre le bas de sa mâchoire.

Scott, dans la panique de l'action, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe à ses pieds.

-Oh merde, Stiles!

Ce dernier grimaça de douleur et massa le point d'impact sur lequel un énorme hématome apparaissait déjà.

-Putain, mais que vous êtes cons tous les deux! S'écria-t-il. Et toi, pourquoi t'as fait ça putain? Si tu me refais ça Scott, je te jure que ça va mal finir! Et toi, pourquoi t'as riposté merde? Tu veux te faire virer peut-être? Cria-t-il cette fois en se tournant vers Derek.

Ce dernier était figé, le souffle court, ses yeux écarquillés braqués sur le visage bleuissant de Stiles, comme s'il avait commis le pire péché du monde en le frappant. Le sang continuait à couler le long de sa tempe et Stiles s'approcha prudemment, redoutant de le faire fuir. Malgré son ressentiment pour Derek, son inquiétude avait reprit le dessus à la vue de la blessure et une boule d'angoisse bloqua sa gorge alors que des bribes de souvenirs de leur agression de l'année passée lui revenaient.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Tonna la voix furieuse d'un professeur, essoufflé, alors que lui et ses collègues arrivaient enfin sur les lieux. Suivez-moi, jeunes gens.

Il fit un signe aux trois élèves et Stiles attrapa quelques serviettes en papier au passage qu'il pressa contre la plaie de Derek. Il examina cette dernière avec inquiétude puis se pinça les lèvres, s'interdisant de lui adresser la parole.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-J'espérais sincèrement ne plus avoir à vous revoir ici messieurs, commenta l'infirmière au bout d'un long silence pesant durant lequel elle s'était occupée de la blessure de Derek. Je pensais que vous aviez réglé vos différends.

Les trois garçons restèrent silencieux, le visage baissé vers le sol. La femme soupira et fit signe à Scott d'enlever son t-shirt avant d'examiner son torse et son dos à la recherche de blessures nécessitant quelques soins.

Stiles remonta la poche de glace sur le coin de sa mâchoire en expirant longuement de lassitude et de douleur contenue. Il lança un regard à Derek et le vit triturer nerveusement sa chevalière, les yeux fuyants.

-Monsieur White ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Je pense que vous savez ce qu'il va se passer maintenant.

Les épaules de Derek s'affaissèrent sous le poids du reproche. Tout le monde savait ce qui allait arriver. On les avait assez prévenus l'an passé...

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer le proviseur ainsi que Morell qui se postèrent immédiatement face aux trois éléments perturbateurs.

-Je vois que mes avertissements n'ont pas été assez clairs. Messieurs Stilinski et Hale, vos parents vont bientôt arriver pour vous raccompagner chez vous. Je vous laisserai un délai d'une semaine afin que vous puissiez récupérer vos affaires ainsi que vos dossiers scolaires avant de quitter définitivement mon établissement.

À ces mots, Scott devint livide et entrouvrit la bouche, choqué.

-Mais monsieur, Stiles n'y est pour rien!

-C'est vrai, il n'a rien à voir avec ça, renchérit Derek, semblant retrouver son énergie. Il n'a fait qu'intervenir pour nous séparer et que nous arrêtions de nous battre.

Le proviseur fixa un à un ses élèves, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

-Bon, j'espère que cette version des faits coïncidera avec les retours que j'aurai de la part des témoins. Si c'est le cas, alors soyez sûrs que monsieur Stilinski ne sera pas inquiété. Par contre, vous deux, quelle excuse avez-vous pour ce manque flagrant de contrôle ? Questionna-t-il en se tournant vers Scott et Derek. C'est la première fois que vous me posez problème monsieur McCall, je ne comprends pas ce qui vous a pris.

Scott baissa la tête, honteux, et Stiles détourna les yeux. Mais quel idiot ! Il allait avoir des emmerdes pour des problèmes de couple qui n'étaient même pas les siens !

Il se mordit la lèvre, se sentant coupable. Si seulement il avait tout gardé pour lui et s'était débrouillé seul… Scott n'en aurait jamais rien su et serait en ce moment-même en cours, à côté de sa copine, en train d'organiser leur prochain rendez-vous. Ce qui serait définitivement mieux que de se demander si, oui ou non, il serait renvoyé pour quelques jours.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Scott, repentant. J'ai craqué dans un moment de colère. Je suis désolé monsieur le Proviseur.

Morell fixa Stiles en silence, avant de se tourner vers Derek qui lui rendit son regard, semblant l'implorer de quelque chose. Mais qu'attendait-il d'elle ?

-Monsieur le Proviseur, j'ai cru comprendre qu'effectivement c'était M. McCall qui avait agressé M. Hale. Ce dernier n'aurait fait que tenter d'esquiver les coups. Il serait peut-être juste de prendre en compte ce détail dans la sanction que vous envisagez de donner à M. Hale. Les quelques bousculades qu'a subies M. McCall auraient été motivées par une sorte de défense légitime. M. Hale cherchait à repousser son agresseur.

-Confirmez-vous cette version des faits ?

Derek observa Scott et l'imita lorsqu'il hocha la tête. Stiles soupira et enleva sa poche de glace un instant pour examiner le bleu dans le reflet du plateau métallique à ses côtés. Son père allait encore avoir une charge de stress supplémentaire avec cette histoire.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant entrer Jennifer. Stiles pâlit, les souvenirs de sa partie de jambes en l'air avec Derek lui revenant de plein fouet. Son inquiétude pour son ex-amant disparut d'un seul coup, remplacée par une haine sauvage à l'encontre de l'intruse. Mais que venait-elle foutre ici, nom d'un chien!

-Mademoiselle Blake, avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé ? interrogea le proviseur en se tournant vers elle.

-Tout est ici, répondit-elle en désignant le petit carnet qu'elle avait dans la main. J'ai questionné les quelques élèves présents lors des faits et il est évident que seul Scott McCall est coupable.

La bouche de Scott se tordit de colère et il se leva brusquement.

-Mais Derek n'est pas une victime merde ! Si on n'avait pas été séparés, il m'aurait aussi frappé ! Sinon, comment vous expliquez la blessure de Stiles ? Demanda-t-il en pointant son ami du doigt. C'est Derek qui l'a cogné, pas moi !

Aussitôt tous les regards convergèrent vers Stiles qui se fit le plus petit possible en lançant un regard de reproche à Scott.

-Qui vous a frappé monsieur Stilinski ? Questionna le proviseur.

Stiles jeta un regard circulaire aux différentes personnes présentes avant de baisser la tête vers ses mains.

-Je ne sais pas. C'était dans le feu de l'action, je me suis juste interposé entre eux. Je ne sais pas d'où est venu le coup.

Le regard de Scott devint noir, durci par la colère. Il devait se sentir abominablement trahi. Finalement, il n'objecta rien et croisa les bras, se murant dans un silence lourd de sens.

-Alors, si je comprends bien, monsieur McCall serait le seul fautif ? Les frais de réparation seront donc à la charge de sa famille et il aura quatre heures de retenue ce samedi matin. Quand vos parents respectifs arriveront, je leur expliquerai la situation et vous serez excusés pour la journée. En attendant, restez ici.

Le proviseur fit demi-tour, repartant comme il était venu. Morell discuta un instant à voix basse avec l'infirmière avant de s'en aller également, tandis que Jennifer rejoignait Derek pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Stiles se détourna, des larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux et il se coucha sur son lit, gardant le visage tourné vers le plafond pour ne pas avoir à regarder soit Derek et sa pouf, soit Scott et son ressentiment, au demeurant parfaitement justifié.

Stiles avait-il fait le bon choix en mettant tout sur le dos de Scott ? Non. Clairement non. Si l'on s'en tenait à la notion de justice. Ou plutôt d'équité.

Regrettait-il d'avoir fait ce choix ? Bon dieu oui. Ça, il regrettait terriblement.

Mais, c'était le seul moyen de sauver les fesses de Derek d'un renvoi définitif. Au moins, de ce côté là, l'objectif avait été atteint. Derek était sauf. Évidemment, ce choix avait été catastrophique envers Scott. Au niveau de leur amitié en premier lieu. Mais aussi pour les finances de la famille McCall. Melissa n'avait pas les moyens de rembourser cette saloperie de comptoir en verre. Cela dit, si Scott se mettait à haïr Stiles, il ne souhaiterait plus le défendre. Et il serait ainsi davantage à l'abri des embrouilles.

Donc tout le monde était gagnant. Sauf Stiles. Encore une fois.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ça va ? S'enquit Danny, inquiet.

-À ton avis ?

-Désolé. C'était vraiment stupide de ma part… Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Oublier mes emmerdes. Oublier que mon mec se tape la pire salope du lycée sous mon nez. Oublier que mon meilleur pote ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole parce que j'ai préféré sauver le cul de mon mec -cité précédemment. Et enfin oublier que mon père se tue tellement à la tâche qu'il a même pas pu se libérer vingt minutes pour gérer toute cette connerie. Quoique... c'est peut-être mieux qu'il soit pas venu. Au moins, il aura pas eu l'occasion de nous voir si pitoyables.

Danny parut à court de mots et se contenta de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Je sais ce qui pourrait te faire du bien pour décompresser un peu.

Stiles lança un regard plein d'espoir à son ami, attendant impatiemment sa solution miracle.

-Tu aimes danser ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Dans l'ambiance, lourde de fumée et d'humidité, Stiles sourit pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée de merde. Voilà exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

-C'est parfait, cria-t-il à Danny pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant de la musique.

-Oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, rappela Danny. Pas d'alcool, t'acceptes pas de verre d'inconnus et tu fais gaffe aux gars trop collants ! Si t'as un problème, je serai au bar avec un ami !

Stiles hocha la tête avant de se noyer immédiatement dans la foule, passant entre les corps luisants et -ô combien- agréables à regarder pour la plupart d'entre eux. Mon dieu, il était au paradis des gays !

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il sentait tout un tas de mains baladeuses passer sur son corps pendant sa progression. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas entendu parler du Jungle avant ? Ça l'aurait tellement aidé l'année passée pour évacuer sa frustration. Il y avait tout ce dont il avait besoin ici. Des beaux mecs, de l'alcool, de quoi danser. Le pied total, quoi !

Oubliant avec application tous les conseils donnés peu de temps avant par son ami, il trouva un coin de bar libre et s'y accouda. Aussitôt le serveur le repéra, s'approcha et Stiles passa commande, en essayant de se faire entendre.

-Tu as l'âge légal ?

-Bien sûr. Mentit-il avec aplomb.

Le type lui lança un regard peu convaincu et Stiles chercha une solution à toute vitesse pour réussir à le lui faire croire sans avoir à sortir ses papiers et risquer ainsi de se faire refouler. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et qu'un corps musclé se pencha sur lui.

-Bien sûr qu'il est majeur. Hein Kieren ? Mets-nous deux cocktails maison.

Stiles tourna la tête, observant le profil athlétique de son sauveur qui lui sourit avec un clin d'œil.

Pourquoi pas, tiens ? Il était venu ici pour se changer les idées… Alors, autant le faire à fond. Il pourrait même coucher tiens. Il aurait presque l'impression de remettre les compteurs à zéro.

Même si Derek n'aurait alors aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait…et que ce serait bien dommage, conclut-il avec une farouche détermination.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Finalement Stiles avait enfreint toutes les règles imposées par Danny. Et il ne se sentait absolument pas coupable. Impossible après autant de verres. Tous offerts par des inconnus, bien entendu.

Et bien entendu, il s'en foutait totalement. Quel poids avaient les soit-disant dangers tant qu'il atteignait son objectif de se changer les idées et de ne plus s'acharner à remuer la merde qui hantait ses pensées depuis trois jours? Dès son arrivée, il avait banni toute prudence et toute réflexion. Il était juste bien, là, en plein milieu des danseurs, à bouger en rythme avec eux.

Idéalement imbibé, il se déchaînait sur la piste.

Le morceau qui passait l'inspirait tout particulièrement. Il adorait ce gimmick répétitif et hypnotique qui embarquait son corps dans son sillage. Les bras levés au-dessus de sa tête, il se déhanchait langoureusement, tournant sur lui-même avec les yeux fermés pour mieux savourer le moment. Bientôt, il sentit un corps souple et musclé se coller à son dos et il entama une danse équivoque avec l'homme. Putain, que c'était bon !

Il enroula ses bras comme il put autour de la nuque de son partenaire pour qu'il se rapproche davantage, se trémoussant contre lui sans se soucier du regard des autres.

Un second gars se plaça devant pour se frotter à son corps en feu. Les mecs profitaient clairement de la situation. C'était probablement pas tous les jours que de la chair fraîche arrivait dans cet endroit et se montrait si… '' _ouverte_ '' à toutes les propositions.

En accord parfait avec cette règle du jeu, Stiles exploita sans retenue la présence de ses deux partenaires, les aguichant, les provoquant, se frottant contre leurs corps terriblement consentants.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il se dit que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée alors que Danny était à l'autre bout de la salle et qu'il l'avait clairement mis en garde. Manquerait plus qu'il finisse par se battre pour refuser un viol, tiens. Ce serait une belle manière d'achever cette charmante journée. Pourtant, il continua son petit numéro, malgré les mains qui se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses.

C'était de la faute de Derek de toute façon. Rien que la sienne.

Haletant, il décida de se consacrer au plus habile et au plus chaud de ses deux danseurs. Toujours les yeux fermés, il se retourna et entoura de ses bras la nuque de son partenaire. Puis il leva rapidement son visage pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, très excité par la situation. Il n'en pouvait plus. Après tout, comme Danny l'avait si bien dit, il n'était qu'un ado lui aussi. Il avait ses besoins. Et si ce mec avait envie de le satisfaire, alors pourquoi gâcher l'occasion ?

Il savait pertinemment que de l'extérieur, il devait avoir l'air d'une chienne en chaleur et que leur baiser était plus que vulgaire. Rien à voir avec ce violent désir qui le parcourait à chaque fois qu'il touchait Derek. Rien à voir non plus avec la tendresse qu'il y avait entre Derek et lui.

Si toutefois elle avait été sincère un jour, en tout cas du côté de son ex…

Enfermant ces sombres pensées dans un coin de son esprit, Stiles enroula l'une de ses jambes autour des hanches de son partenaire qui l'attrapa sous la cuisse avec force pour coller leurs bassins l'un à l'autre.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, approfondissant le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive pratiquement plus à respirer. Oublier Derek. Oublier cette pute de Jennifer.

Leurs langues se mélangèrent encore un long moment, pire que vulgairement. Ici, ce n'était qu'un échange de salive alcoolisée. Rien d'autre.

Il gémit toutefois, s'abandonnant au vertige artificiel de ce moment d'amnésie, et son partenaire continua à le dévorer sans retenue, frottant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Stiles se cambra, gémissant encore, et frotta son bassin contre celui de l'autre. Ses doigts passèrent entre les boutons pression, les faisant sauter un par un, emporté par sa recherche frénétique du plaisir à tout prix. Une fois la chemise ouverte à demi, ses mains partirent à l'aventure, caressant le torse musclé avant qu'il ne quitte enfin sa bouche.

Ses lèvres descendirent le long du cou de l'inconnu, le léchant avec impatience. Il déposa un baiser brûlant sur la clavicule, puis sur le torse dénudé avant de se relever lentement, voulant l'embrasser à nouveau.

Et là, Il ouvrit les yeux.

…

…

…

Oh! Mon dieu...

Il connaissait ce type...

Et il venait de faire une boulette...

Une  _très grosse_  boulette.


	93. J'ai peur d'espérer

_Le lendemain…_

-Ne t'endors pas dans ton bol, conseilla le shérif. Et prends tes vitamines. Au fait, ta mâchoire ne te fait pas trop mal?

Stiles fit non de la tête puis soupira, grognant contre sa gueule de bois. Heureusement que son père n'était jamais là le soir, sinon il n'aurait pas apprécié de le voir rentrer à moitié saoul. Euh... complètement bourré pour être honnête.

-Mais qu'as-tu fais hier pour être dans cet état?

-J'ai déprimé avec Danny.

Le shérif posa une main réconfortante sur sa nuque.

-Ça va s'arranger fiston. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Derek et Scott se sont battus mais je suis sûr que ça rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Mouais, si tu le dis.

-Allez, garde espoir fiston. Ils ne vont pas se faire la tête longtemps. En attendant, fais bien attention à ne pas faire de favoritisme, n'est-ce pas? Laisse-leur du temps pour qu'ils puissent de nouveau traîner avec toi, ensemble.

Stiles fit la moue, caché derrière son bol. Il se demandait bien comment il allait faire pour lui expliquer la gravité de la situation. Il repoussait le moment de lui apprendre qu'il avait rompu avec Derek et qu'il s'était brouillé avec Scott justement à cause de ça. En fait, son père pensait que son fils était une victime des circonstances alors qu'il était la cause première de toutes les galères qui lui tombaient sur la tronche.

-Suis pas certain que ça puisse s'arranger… Je suis dans une impasse…

-Allez fiston, sois positif. Il y a pire dans la vie.

Stiles pensa qu'effectivement, il avait raison. Il y avait bien pire... Genre, sa rencontre de la veille au Jungle, qui s'était soldée par un atroce moment d'embarras pour tous les deux.

Il redoutait l'instant où il le recroiserait...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Putain, putain, putain…, marmonnait Stiles pour lui-même en arrivant devant sa salle de classe.

Une brusque bouffée de stress l'assaillit, rendant ses mains moites de trac et d'appréhension. Mon dieu. Le voilà. Que faire? Que faire nom d'un chien? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas entrer et l'aborder comme si de rien n'était! Jamais il ne pourrait le regarder dans les yeux à nouveau.

Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu!

C'était la galère totale! La panique suprême!

Il allait mourir de honte. Ensuite, il allait mourir tout court. Le mec l'empoisonnerait pour l'avoir approché de trop près. Pour connaître sa deuxième vie. Son cadavre serait jeté quelque part en forêt, mangé par les animaux et jamais son père ne le retrouverait.

Oh non non non non non!

-Papa au s'cours, pria-t-il d'une voix aiguë, toujours pétrifié juste devant la porte.

Il regardait ses camarades de classe passer devant lui, rentrer en cours alors que lui-même ne bougeait plus, mort de trouille à l'idée de ce qu'il allait trouver dans cette salle maudite.

-Bah alors, Stiles? Pourquoi tu bloques? Demanda Danny en arrivant. Rentre donc avant que le prof ne s'impatiente.

Stiles frissonna violemment et lança un regard de pure terreur à son ami.

-Je veux pas entrer, chuchota-t-il, à mi-voix dans un souffle fébrile.

-Allez Stiles, ça va bien se passer. Scott acceptera sûrement de parler avec toi !

Stiles secoua frénétiquement la tête, plantant ses talons dans le sol pour empêcher Danny de le tirer à l'intérieur.

-Je t'en supplie. Laisse-moi sécher le cours. Je veux pas entrer ici.

-D'accord, soupira Danny. Fais ce que tu veux…

Il lâcha Stiles qui se détendit autant qu'il put, mais malgré tous ses efforts il était toujours prêt à partir en courant. Il respira un grand coup, soulagé que son pote accepte de le laisser louper le cours de chimie. Il engagea un demi-tour. Seulement il ne fut pas en mesure de l'achever, car Danny l'attrapa soudain par le bras, le déséquilibrant, et réussit à le tirer dans l'embrasure de la porte grâce à l'effet de surprise.

-Non, fais pas ça! Eut-il uniquement le temps de hurler faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers leur duo.

Mais trop tard. Il tomba en avant, trébuchant puis -emporté par son élan- il sautilla à cloche-pied sur deux mètres, les bras s'agitant en tout sens dans une élégante chorégraphie avant qu'il parvienne à se rétablir, pile devant celui qu'il avait le moins envie de voir.

-Je vois que mes cours vous mettent en joie, commenta Harris en l'observant d'un air… étrange.

Stiles leva enfin les yeux vers lui, rougissant violemment sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Mon dieu.

_La veille…_

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et se figea.

-Non…

L'inconnu -pas si inconnu que ça- plissa les yeux, semblant essayer de le reconnaître. Le mec, apparemment, avait oublié de mettre ses lunettes et n'avait sans doute pas de lentilles. Parce que là, il ressemblait carrément à une taupe ébahie. Fallait avouer que la semi obscurité qui régnait dans la boîte ne rendait pas aisée l'identification des partenaires. À cela s'ajoutaient les éblouissements périodiques des rampes de spots réglées sur «  _stroboscope_ ». Bref... tout était fait pour préserver l'anonymat des couples occasionnels, fréquemment dans un état éthylique avancé... Par conséquent, Harris -eh oui...y avait une vie en dehors de la chimie- tentait d'ajuster sa vision, en réaction à l'exclamation horrifiée de Stiles.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il semblât qu'il y parvint, car il écarquilla les yeux et recula brusquement en lâchant un juron.

-Oh...putain de merde!

Stiles restait figé, sous le choc de la douche froide qu'il venait de recevoir. Puis il lâcha brutalement l'homme et s'en éloigna, fuyant entre les danseurs comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

-Oh merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde!

_Le lendemain…_

Comment avait-il pu envisager de coucher avec ce mec hier soir, franchement? Les effets de l'alcool étaient on ne peut plus ravageurs! Et Stiles devait déjà en tenir une sacrée couche quand c'était arrivé. Parce qu'il fallait être honnête... Harris n'était pas un sexe-symbol. Quoique, sans ses lunettes et sa coupe de prof, c'était déjà nettement mieux...et sans ses fringues pourries à la Walter White, il était presque canon. Et puis, sous ces sapes classes qu'il avait mises pour sortir en boîte, il était carrément bien foutu en fait. On pouvait dire qu'il cachait bien son jeu, le bougre. Ça approchait d'une métamorphose à la cendrillon lorsqu'il s'aventurait au Jungle, le type. Par contre il avait au moins la trentaine. Et enfin, et surtout, c'était son putain de prof de chimie. Brrrr... coucher avec lui...un tabou infranchissable.

Son ex devait être béni des dieux. Parce que sincèrement, que Stiles tombe sur Harris, au moment où il envisageait de tromper Derek, y avait...quoi...une chance – ou un risque – sur dix, vingt, trente mille que ça arrive, non?

Ils se fixèrent en silence.

-Allez vous asseoir, Stilinski.

Stiles grimaça et hocha frénétiquement la tête alors que la chair de poule se formait sur ses bras. Obtempérant machinalement, il tourna les talons et s'installa dans un coin isolé, espérant être le plus discret possible jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Comment devaient-ils agir après ça?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les bras chargés de ses affaires, Stiles se hâtait de sortir, se mêlant aux premiers élèves qui quittaient la salle, afin d'échapper le plus rapidement possible au regard de son professeur qu'il sentait peser sur ses épaules.

-Stilinski.

Stiles se figea et stoppa net.

-Par ici, ordonna Harris en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Jetant un regard circulaire à la salle, il compta les élèves encore présents. Peu. Trop peu. Et bientôt, il se retrouverait seul avec Harris. Complètement seul.

Le dernier groupe disparut de la pièce, laissant Stiles et Harris dans un silence tendu et inconfortable. L'hyperactif sautillait légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant où se mettre et commença à tordre ses doigts nerveusement.

Harris abandonna le cours qu'il était en train de préparer, déposa son stylo et leva enfin les yeux vers son élève.

-Je crois que nous devons parler, non?

Stiles grimaça et la panique le submergea.

-S'il vous plaît, n'en parlez pas à mon père. S'il apprend que j'étais complètement bourré dans une boîte gay où les mineurs sont interdits, il va me passer un savon suprême et je veux pas lui causer plus de soucis qu'il n'en a déjà. Je sais que j'ai déjà beaucoup de dettes à votre égard et que je vous serai redevable toute ma vie mais c'est vraiment très important!

Harris releva un sourcil, semblant incroyablement surpris par cette plaidoirie.

-Hmm... Je ne voyais pas exactement les choses sous cet angle. J'imagine que vous vous rendez compte des énormes problèmes que je pourrais rencontrer si jamais cet incident regrettable parvenait aux oreilles de qui que ce soit. Vous êtes mon élève, en plus d'être mineur.

Stiles fit la moue en détournant le regard.

-Ouais... évidemment. Alors, je pense qu'on est d'accord pour dire qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passé. C'est ça?

-Tout à fait. Conclut Harris d'un ton qui parut clairement soulagé.

Sur ces mots il rassembla ses papiers, les rangeant soigneusement dans son cartable qu'il referma vivement.

-Je pense que cette discussion est close. Maintenant filez en cours, vous allez être en retard.

-Merci m'sieur. Euh...sinon, peut-être que vous devriez porter des lentilles de contact quand vous sortez en boîte, ça vous permettrait d'éviter en partie ce genre de situation... Je pense que je suis pas le seul mineur scolarisé à Beacon Hills qu'on risque de croiser au Jungle.

-J'y songerai, merci du conseil. Allez, dépêchez-vous.

N'en attendant pas plus, Stiles partit sans demander son reste. Ça s'était passé plus facilement que prévu finalement.

Suffisait de ne pas trahir le secret en parlant à tort et à travers, maintenant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu sais Scott, c'est pas parce qu'on est amis depuis qu'on est tout petits qu'on doit le rester jusqu'à la mort, acheva Stiles d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu plus neutre. Si tu penses que je t'ai abominablement trahi, je t'en voudrai pas de plus vouloir me parler. J'ai fait un choix, en réponse au tien, et peut-être qu'on devrait plus se voir pendant quelques temps.

-Dis-moi Stiles, c'est quoi ces énormes conneries que tu me racontes, là ? Questionna Scott, agacé. Je te rappelle que c'est Hale le fautif dans cette histoire. Pas moi. Je l'avais prévenu qu'il devait pas te faire de mal et il a quand même merdé. Il avait pas le droit de te faire ça, après tout ce qu'il m'a dit sur ses sentiments pour toi !

-Okay. D'abord, j'ai jamais demandé que tu me serves de nounou! Par contre, c'est vrai que je suis touché que tu tiennes tellement à mon bonheur, et je sais que t'es le meilleur pote que j'aie jamais eu, mais t'avais pas le droit tout de même d'essayer de le faire renvoyer pour une histoire qui ne nous concerne que lui et moi. Sérieux, quel bénéfice a-t-on tiré de cette baston? Toi maintenant, t'as des problèmes avec ta mère qui va galérer pour rembourser les frais de dégradation et t'as récolté une colle qui te bloque tout ton samedi matin ! Quant à moi, je ne suis pas moins malheureux, si ce n'est pas l'inverse. Franchement, pourquoi tu t'obstines à tenter de me protéger des vicissitudes de l'existence? T'as des trucs plus importants à faire que de t'occuper de moi.

-Arrête Stiles. Pour moi, t'es aussi important qu'Allison. Enfin presque. Je m'inquiète pour toi et je supporte pas de voir un connard te rendre malheureux!

-Scott, l'interrompit Stiles en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Je ne fais qu'attirer des problèmes. Je sers à rien comme ami, comme fils ou même comme petit-ami. Mieux vaut me laisser tout seul dans ma merde au lieu d'insister pour m'aider à en sortir. Si je suis tout seul, au moins je ferai plus de mal à personne.

Scott secoua la tête, semblant découragé.

-Tu es définitivement stupide. Allez, cesse de faire l'idiot et viens par là, soupira-t-il en prenant Stiles contre lui. Espèce d'imbécile. C'est même pas la peine d'essayer de m'éloigner de toi encore une fois. Je suis plus têtu qu'une mule.

Stiles nicha son visage contre le cou de Scott, resserrant ses bras autour de lui, immensément soulagé de retrouver son meilleur pote, même s'il avait sincèrement essayé de le tenir à l'écart de ses galères futures.

-Depuis le temps j'ai l'habitude de me mêler de tes embrouilles. Reprit Scottie d'une voix rendue un peu rauque par l'émotion. C'est vrai que t'es un aimant à emmerdes, toi. Mais n'essaie pas une seconde de me mettre de côté pour autant. Ça servira à rien. T'y arriveras pas. Je suis bien trop coriace pour ça. Conclut-il en tapotant amicalement le dos de son ami pour le réconforter.

-Désolé Scottie. Pardonne-moi. Souffla Stiles d'une voix étouffée.

-T'as pas à être désolé, mon pote. Je comprends ta réaction d'hier. Et, même si je trouve que t'es trop indulgent avec Derek, t'avais complètement raison. Il mérite pas d'être renvoyé et de louper ses études pour ça. En plus...

-En plus? Reprit Stiles après un long silence, en relevant la tête.

-Bah... Avec Danny, on a un truc à te dire à propos de Derek... Lui, il a pas pu faire cette déduction tout de suite quand tu lui as raconté ce qui s'était passé parce qu'il connaissait pas le passé de Derek, et moi j'ai capté qu'après la bagarre, mais... On a une théorie qu'on aimerait vraiment partager avec toi...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Vous êtes sérieux là?

Scott et Danny hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, ce qui rendit Stiles un peu plus perplexe. Ils ne pouvaient pas être sérieux là, pas possible.

-Nan mais, vous vous croyez dans un film ou quoi? On est dans la vraie vie, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. Faut pas chercher des complots partout. Il a voulu coucher avec elle, il l'a fait. Basta. Point final. Pas besoin de vous mettre en quatre pour stimuler les quelques miettes d'espérance qui n'auraient pas été atomisées par la scène que j'ai surprise hier. Surtout que ce sera peut-être pour rien!

-Peut-être, reprit Scott. Mais, dès que j'ai su par Danny que c'était Jennifer la nana, j'ai eu un doute sérieux. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit en réalité et j'en ai parlé ce matin avec Danny. On est d'accord là-dessus. Il est possible qu'il y ait anguille sous roche. Peut-être même baleine sous gravillon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Stiles roula des yeux en croisant les bras.

-C'est complètement tiré par les cheveux Scott. C'est gentil de vouloir me donner de l'espoir, vraiment adorable, mais j'ai tellement pas envie d'être déçu à nouveau.

-Je suis sûr que tu seras pas déçu, affirma Scott avec conviction.

-On a tourné ça dans tous les sens Stiles, ajouta Danny. Connaissant Jennifer et sa réputation, le doute est plus que permis. En plus, ça serait pas la première fois qu'elle essaierait de briser un couple. Elle est profondément jalouse cette fille. Je suis quasiment persuadé qu'il y a une histoire pas nette là-dessous, surtout depuis que Scott m'a raconté qu'elle courait après Derek depuis presque le collège. Et qu'il l'envoie balader à chaque fois. À la base, je croyais que c'était plus récent que ça.

-Oui, ben là il l'a pas envoyé balader. Et ça, pendant trois semaines. Et il continue, en plus, le salaud.

-Il y a forcément une explication, rétorqua Scott avec force. Et je te jure que je vais la trouver!

-Eh ben, ce sera sans moi, souffla Stiles, las de cette conversation. Si ça vous amuse les gars, perdez votre temps. Mais moi, je ne veux pas assister une deuxième fois à un spectacle aussi répugnant que celui auquel j'ai assisté hier.

-Et si on arrive à prouver qu'on a raison, qu'est-ce que tu feras? Demanda Scott.

-J'aviserai.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

-J'en ai marre. Débrouillez-vous sans moi, rétorqua Lydia en tournant les talons. Keith, on y va.

Les deux Martin s'éloignèrent rapidement, laissant en plan le reste du groupe au beau milieu du cours. Assis à une table au bout du gymnase pour corriger ses copies, le coach ne les vit pas abandonner l'entraînement et ils partirent sans être dérangés. Une fois Lydia et Keith disparus, le reste de l'équipe échangea des regards incertains, se demandant quelle conduite adopter maintenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus répéter la chorégraphie collective.

-Bon ben moi, j'me casse, dit Erica, n'attendant pas plus longtemps et ramassant ses baskets près de leur zone attitrée, avant de prendre le même chemin que les deux premiers.

Stiles soupira lorsqu'il se retrouva entouré de Rebecca et Derek. Ce dernier se leva alors lui aussi et quitta le gymnase les mains dans les poches, les épaules voûtées. Stiles le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les portes des vestiaires. Un nouveau soupir, cette fois de déception, franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il s'asseyait contre le mur, ne souhaitant pas prendre le risque d'aller aux vestiaires avant d'être certain que Derek soit parti pour de bon.

-C'est difficile, n'est-ce pas? Souffla Rebecca en prenant place à côté de lui en tailleur.

Stiles lui accorda à peine son attention, trop absorbé par les répétitions mentales du discours qu'il allait devoir faire en fin d'après-midi devant les lycéens, réunis avec les enseignants, pour la réunion hebdomadaire concernant le couvre-feu et la prévention contre les meurtres en série.

-Ouais. Répondit-il à son interlocutrice en mode déconnecté.

-Tu n'es plus avec Derek?

Stiles haussa un sourcil en la fixant cette fois du coin de l'œil.

-Désolée, je suis trop curieuse. J'aurais pas dû demander. C'est juste que j'ai remarqué que l'ambiance était encore pire qu'avant...

-C'est pas une bonne semaine, c'est tout. Ne t'en fais pas, on laissera tout ça de côté le jour de l'évaluation...

Rebecca hocha la tête et resta muette, laissant Stiles observer les autres élèves pensivement. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur, fermant les yeux pour se reposer un peu.

-Ç'aurait été plus simple si tu avais accepté de sortir avec Jane l'année dernière, non?

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Jane?

-Celle qui t'a offert des chocolats à la Saint-Valentin, précisa Rebecca.

L'hyperactif cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Tiens, il avait complètement oublié cet épisode-là.

-Merde. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde connaît ma vie privée dans ce lycée... Et parfois mieux que moi.

-Bah non. Simplement, je suis une grande amie de Jane. C'est pour ça.

-Oh.

Jane. Encore une fille tombée amoureuse de lui l'an dernier. Mais qu'avaient-elles donc toutes depuis son arrivée à Beacon Hills? Avant, personne ne s'intéressait à lui, personne ne voulait même être son ami à l'internat et voilà que l'an passé, il y avait eu Derek, puis Jane puis Erica. Sans compter Lydia qui avait voulu coucher avec lui et...il y avait trois jours de cela, une autre personne -dont il préférait ignorer l'existence dans un tel contexte- s'était mise également sur les rangs. Bon, sérieux il allait organiser un système de ticket!

Un frisson désagréable passa le long de son dos et il grimaça.

Qu'avait-il fait, franchement, pour mériter autant d'emmerdes?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles cala son visage contre sa paume, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur alors qu'il se retrouvait encore une fois seul pour le déjeuner. Trois jours que Danny et Scott ne venaient plus manger au réfectoire, ne lui disant pas ce qu'ils faisaient durant ce temps de pause, malgré les questions qu'il leur posait sans arrêt.

Ils manigançaient quelque chose. Et il soupçonnait que ce soit en rapport avec leur théorie stupide de «  _Jennifer la perverse manipulatrice_ ». Pour être franc, dans cette histoire ce qui le gênait, c'était pas le fait de dire que Jennifer était une manipulatrice. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette salope était passée reine dans ce genre de petites distractions. Mais, de là à convaincre un mec comme Derek, d'aller jusqu'à coucher avec elle, au nom de quelque chantage farfelu. Voilà qui était absolument capillotracté.

-Solitude bonjour, soupira-t-il pour lui-même, repoussant définitivement son assiette à peine entamée.

Plus d'appétit, plus d'énergie, plus de sommeil... Il était mal barré. Était-ce la dépression qui le guettait ou était-elle déjà installée, bien au chaud, dans le nid de ses idées noires ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-... Nous allons maintenant donner la parole à la présidente du conseil des élèves.

Stiles suivit Jennifer du regard lorsqu'elle monta sur l'estrade, affichant ce petit rictus discret qu'elle arborait à chaque fois qu'elle gagnait contre Stiles.

 _Elle_  était celle qui décidait.

 _Elle_  était celle qui possédait Derek.

Et lui, ne pouvait rien faire contre. À part lui casser sa sale petite gueule. Mais, ce n'était pas vraiment dans son intérêt.

Que c'était tentant pourtant... De lui arracher le visage, de l'écorcher vive, ou pourquoi pas de l'attacher sur des rails et d'attendre sa fin tragique, tranquillement assis sur un transat à côté de la voie en sirotant un bon cocktail ?

Tellement tentant... Malheureusement, son père risquerait de mal le prendre.

Stiles poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'attira aussitôt plusieurs regards étonnés. Il s'excusa silencieusement et bâilla, tout en vérifiant l'heure sur son portable.

-Ah?

Un appel manqué de son père. Justement quand il pensait à lui. Que se passait-il pour que ce dernier l'appelle, alors qu'il savait qu'il était en pleine conférence?

Inquiet, il quitta l'arrière de la scène où il était installé, pour sortir le temps de répondre à son père. Une fois seul dans le couloir, il rappela le shérif.

_-''Stiles tu réponds enfin! J'ai une excellente nouvelle à t'annoncer. Tu peux faire savoir à ton proviseur que nous avons arrêté les coupables des meurtres en série.''_

-Vraiment? Mais c'est génial! S'exclama Stiles. Y a aucun risque qu'ils soient relâchés, n'est-ce pas?

_-''Aucun. Nous avons assez de preuves pour les faire incarcérer immédiatement. S'il y a du nouveau, je te rappellerai. En attendant, je dois y retourner, j'ai une tonne de travail administratif qui m'attend.'' ._

-À ce soir p'pa. Ne force pas trop quand même, hein?

_-''Oui maman.''_

Stiles roula des yeux alors que son père raccrochait.

_-''... Blake et son odieuse manipulation...''_

Stiles fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux vers les haut-parleurs du lycée, tendant l'oreille avec perplexité. C'était la voix de Scott là...Non?

Il revint dans la salle du conseil, rejoignant son équipe ainsi que le public nombreux qui paraissait absorbé par l'annonce diffusée par Scott depuis le local de la radio du lycée... Mais que fabriquait-il encore cet animal?

Le proviseur semblait en rage. Ce dernier devenait plus rouge à chaque seconde et Stiles l'aperçut faire signe à un professeur d'aller interrompre le trublion qui squattait l'attention de tous. Il allait _encore_ s'attirer des ennuis cet idiot!

- _''Mais mieux vaut un petit enregistrement plutôt qu'un long discours''_ , intervint soudain la voix de Danny qui venait sans doute de lui piquer le micro. _''Écoutez plutôt...''_

Le son grésilla un peu, faisant comprendre à Stiles qu'ils trafiquaient le matos du studio...et que le résultat ne plairait certainement pas beaucoup à Jennifer.

 _-''Si tu fais du mal à ceux qui me sont chers, tu auras de graves ennuis et tu sais très bien que ça passera au-dessus de moi.'',_ dit la voix assourdie de Derek.

 _-''Ne sois pas stupide, Derek. D'autres que moi se chargeront de mettre mes plans en action. Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de me salir les mains. Personne n'a jamais pu m'atteindre. Et personne ne m'atteindra jamais.'' R_ étorqua la voix de Jennifer.

_-''Tu peux toujours te la raconter. Je finirai par te coincer. Et Stiles reviendra avec moi.»_

_-''Tu espères encore après tout ça? Tu sais, mon grand, ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant n'était qu'un aperçu, un très léger aperçu de ce dont je suis capable. Alors, un conseil... Obéis-moi. En tout point. Sinon, je ferai de ta vie un enfer. Et, comme tu n'ignores rien de mes capacités, tu es forcément conscient de tout ce qui pourrait malheureusement arriver si tu ne le faisais pas... N'est-ce pas Derek? S'il te prenait soudain l'envie stupide de me résister, Stiles souffrirait le martyr à cause de to-»_

_-«Bonsoir à tous, sur les ordres de M. le Proviseur j'ai procédé à l'interruption de la diffusion de cet enregistrement. »_ Déclara brusquement la voix d'un professeur. «  _Les élèves McCall et Mahealani, sont actuellement dans le bureau de M. le Proviseur, où mademoiselle Blake est priée de se rendre dans les plus brefs délais.''_

Aussitôt les haut-parleurs de l'accueil s'éteignirent et un court silence suivit la bombe qui venait d'être lâchée. Silence qui précéda de peu un brouhaha assourdissant qui envahit la salle.

Sous le choc, Stiles ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il vit Jennifer descendre de l'estrade comme au ralenti, semblant elle aussi dans un état second.

On le poussa dans le dos et il avança, se plaçant devant le micro. Il se sentait incapable de dire le moindre mot. Et pourtant il réussit à parler, sans être vraiment conscient de ce qu'il déclarait. Il annonça la fin de l'enquête, l'arrestation des coupables et la levée du couvre-feu.

Puis il repartit d'une démarche mesurée, incertaine.

Il n'avait strictement rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer. Était-ce un putain de rêve?

Il passa entre les autres membres du conseil sans les voir, comme étranger à son propre sort.

Mon dieu... Il était en pleine confusion.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles prit son portable d'un geste lent. Il avait encore un appel manqué de Scott. Son meilleur ami s'acharnait à l'appeler depuis son coup d'éclat perpétré par la voie des ondes. Mais Stiles s'entêtait à l'ignorer. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. L'état de choc dans lequel l'avait plongé la révélation publique des manigances de Jennifer persistait.

Tout ce qu'il avait retenu de cette fichue réunion était que l'intégralité de la population du lycée de Beacon Hills était désormais informée de ses histoires de couple.

Pas le plus important, si on y réfléchissait bien. Non, le plus import-

Soudain, une main apparut dans son champ de vision et claqua des doigts, interrompant brusquement le cours de ses pensées.

-On se réveille! Dit Karen, autoritaire. C'est pas en rêvassant que les commandes vont se faire.

-Euh... Désolé.

Stiles reprit son repassage, ayant toutes les peines du monde à se focaliser sur le travail en cours. Ses sujets de préoccupation étaient bien trop nombreux pour qu'il parvienne à se concentrer correctement sur un boulot aussi répétitif.

Quel tournant sa vie allait-elle encore prendre avec cette information essentielle sur les relations de Derek et Jennifer?

_Le lendemain..._

-Prends-les.

Stiles observa la clé USB tendue par Scott mais ne fit pas mine de la prendre. Il hésitait encore.

-Visionne-les ce week-end. Je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas. Tout est ici. Le chantage de Jennifer, les menaces te concernant et l'accord forcé de Derek. Il voulait te protéger Stiles, c'est tout.

L'hyperactif s'humecta les lèvres, le cœur battant à rompre ses côtes. Que devait-il faire? Si Scott avait raison, et de cela il était maintenant certain, comment pourrait-il faire taire ses remords d'avoir été si dur envers Derek?

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Stiles. Argumenta Scott qui avait deviné le sentiment de culpabilité qui taraudait son meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tout le monde aurait eu la même réaction que toi. Tu ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qui se passait réellement. Surtout que Derek ne disait rien. Et pour cause, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien dire sans craindre de te mettre en danger. Mais enfin Stiles, un mec qui est capable de se sacrifier à ce point pour te protéger, s'il ne te pardonne pas de l'avoir quitté alors là, je ne comprends plus rien.

-Justement si. D'après ce que j'ai entendu hier, s'il revient avec moi, Jennifer pourrait toujours me faire du mal, ou les gens qui sont de mèche avec elle... Nous sommes tous les deux dans une impasse.

-Mais enfin Stiles, l'information est connue de tous dorénavant. Alors déjà, le lycée va sûrement faire quelque chose contre elle, non?

-Bah. Sauf s'il ne porte pas plainte. Là, on en est juste au stade de la menace voilée. Y a même pas de menace de mort. Elle peut toujours arguer qu'il s'agissait d'un petit jeu sado-maso avec Derek. Donc si lui, de son côté, il refuse de déposer plainte, il ne se passera absolument rien. Il n'y a que pour les meurtres qu'on peut être poursuivi sans que quelqu'un ait porté plainte.

-Et pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas?

Stiles haussa les épaules.

-Pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant et pas dès le début? En fait, il doit avoir une autre raison pour avoir accepté le marché. C'est évident qu'il pensait n'avoir aucune alternative. Si j'essaie de retourner le voir, c'est sûr qu'il va m'envoyer balader...

-Bon, soyons concrets. Tu l'aimes?

-Oui...

-Tu es prêt à aller jusqu'où pour être avec lui?

-Bah... J'en sais rien... Quitter ma famille sans prévenir pour prendre un avion, trahir mon meilleur ami pour le sauver, me noyer dans une piscine...

-Eh bien, alors rappelle-le lui! Arrête de flipper et de danser comme ça d'un pied sur l'autre. Si t'as été prêt à tout ça pour ce mec et que tu ne regrettes rien, pourquoi t'aurais peur de Jennifer? En plus, tu n'es plus tout seul, bordel. Où est passé le type qui voulait affronter en solo la bande de ce salopard de Keith ? T'es populaire, mec. Les gens connaissent la situation actuelle. Il peut rien t'arriver au bahut. Aucun doute là-dessus. T'as plein de personnes autour de toi qui la détestent et qui seraient prêts à te protéger, je vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait te faire!

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, indécis.

-Allez, prends cette putain de clé et regarde ces vidéos. T'as tout le week-end pour réfléchir. Si tu penses que tu cours quand même trop de risques, alors explique-toi avec Derek pour qu'au moins vous fassiez la paix, même si vous ne vous remettez pas ensemble. Y a rien de plus simple. Et si vous vous réconciliez, eh bien...ce sera une bonne nouvelle. Il me gonfle souvent Hale, mais quand vous êtes ensemble, t'es tellement plus heureux.

-Hmm...je suis pas totalement convaincu. Marmonna Stiles. Mais je vais y réfléchir, promis... Et lundi, j'irai voir Derek.

-Voilà parfait, c'est ce que je voulais entendre! S'exclama Scott, réjoui. Alors, maintenant monte dans ta chambre et va regarder tout ça.

Stiles soupira longuement.

-Eh Stiles, reprit Scott avec un air beaucoup plus sérieux tout à coup. Il y a quelque chose dont Jennifer parle dans une des vidéos que je ne comprends pas. Et... Je... Enfin, on en reparlera plus tard, quand tu auras visionné tout ça.

-Que dit-elle?

-Je...Tu verras bien.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Ça ne devait pas être si grave puisque Scott semblait si peu en colère.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas. Dans le doute, je n'ai pas montré cet extrait à Danny.

Okay, c'était flippant maintenant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Jeudi. Premières vidéos, lut Stiles en regardant les deux dossiers qui se présentaient à lui.

Il ouvrit le premier et le nombre de vidéos le surprit une seconde. Tellement? Mais Danny et Scott avaient filé Derek vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ou quoi?

-7h45... Dès le matin?

Stiles cliqua sur le premier fichier et aussitôt le lecteur se mit en route, lui offrant d'abord l'image floue des chaussures préférées de son meilleur ami. Heureusement, le cadrage s'améliora bien vite.

- _''... Ce stupide McCall, quel inconscient''_ s'agaçait Jennifer en examinant le pansement qui couvrait la tempe de Derek, là où il s'était cogné lorsque Scott l'avait poussé. _''Il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire. Tu aurais dû le tuer pour un tel affront.''_

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Elle y allait pas un peu fort quand même, non?

 _-''Le tuer...pour ça? Tu es décidément gravement atteinte...''_  Soupira Derek, d'un ton où perçait une grande lassitude, en détournant le visage pour que Jennifer n'approche pas ses mains de la blessure.  _''Tu ne peux pas faire tout ce qui te chante, sous prétexte que tu en as les moyens.''_

 _-''Tu parles.''_ Ricana Jennifer. _"Voilà bien un discours de faible. Je ne suis pas comme toi. J'aime écraser ceux qui me sont inférieurs.''_

-Eh bien, ça promet d'être très instructif, commenta Stiles en mettant l'enregistrement sur pause pour aller chercher ses écouteurs.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles, pâle de dégoût, passa plusieurs secondes de vidéo pour éviter d'assister aux fantasmes de Jennifer. Quand l'image lui parut moins dérangeante, il remit la vidéo en marche normale et observa avec colère cette salope, toujours accroupie sur le carrelage, tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur les cuisses de Derek afin de se relever. Ce dernier, referma sa braguette en soupirant et Stiles se força à desserrer les dents.

_-''Tu es beaucoup plus docile depuis que j'ai commencé à manipuler son esprit. J'aurais dû faire ça plus tôt.''_

De quoi parlait-elle? Manipuler l'esprit ? Et l'esprit de qui ? En plus, elle paraissait sérieuse cette cinglée.

Il haussa un sourcil. Pour qui se prenait-elle, en réalité? Le Professeur Xavier? Sarumane le blanc? Complètement tarée celle-là. Maintenant qu'il avait passé une heure à visionner les vidéos du jeudi, il en avait conscience plus que jamais.

Putain. Mais quel karma de merde se trimbalait Derek pour tomber sur toutes les dégénérées mentales de Beacon Hills? Il relança le lecteur.

_-''Tu y tiens hein, à ce gamin stupide ? Tu le fais exprès, n'est-ce pas, de choisir à chaque fois ces...déchets inintéressants et ennuyeux ? Juste pour me faire sortir de mes gonds.''_

_-''Figure-toi que ma vie ne tourne pas uniquement autour de ta petite personne, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire. Déjà, je ne choisis pas en fonction de ce que ça pourrait te faire et ensuite je ne choisis même pas vraiment. En général, ça me tombe dessus comme ça. Et je n'y peux rien.''_

Jennifer parut contrariée et elle fit crisser ses ongles sur la table en face d'elle.

_-''Tu me choisiras moi. Que tu le veuilles ou non ! En fin de compte, je resterai la seule pour toi, car plus personne ne voudra de toi.''_

Derek secoua la tête, semblant accablé par le comportement hystérique de la jeune fille.

_-''Si tu penses qu'il suffit de m'empêcher de voir Stiles pour que je l'oublie et te tombe dans les bras...T'as pas fini d'attendre !''_

_-''Pourquoi continues-tu à te faire du mal comme ça ? Maintenant, il ne veut plus de toi, c'est certain. Je l'ai vu embrasser ce type, Danny. Enfin Derek, ça n'a aucun sens. Tu n'as rien à faire avec cette petite frappe. Toi, un Hale. Un des derniers en plus ! Il ne vaut même pas la goutte de sueur qui te coule sur la tempe en ce moment. »_ Conclut-elle en venant s'asseoir à califourchon sur son interlocuteur qui se crispa ostensiblement.  _''Hmm... Peut-être t'es-tu attaché à lui comme tu t'attaches à tes chiots abandonnés... C'est vrai que certaines personnes sont capables de déborder d'affection envers leurs petits animaux de compagnie. Comme moi avec toi.''_ Sur ces derniers mots, elle rit doucement.

Derek serra les dents, fixant Jennifer avec haine.

_-''Oh... ne me regarde pas comme ça. Tu l'as bien cherché. Nous t'avions prévenu. Tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, depuis le début. Ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même si tu en baves aujourd'hui de ne pas être avec ton...copain. C'est votre entêtement commun qui vous a conduits à souffrir comme ça. Quand même, qui aurait pu penser qu'il serait revenu vers toi après le sketch que tu lui as servi à la suite de sa « première fois ». Hmm? Il est cinglé, ou alors maso! Je me demande bien pourquoi vous continuez -enfin surtout toi, pour l'instant- à braver tous les dangers. »_

_-''Parce que je l'aime peut-être?''_  provoqua Derek.

Jennifer plissa les yeux et l'image trembla légèrement.

_-''C'est incroyable ça. Je croyais que Peter avait réussi à te convaincre en début d'année que tu ne l'aimais pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?''_

_-''Son sourire, son humour, sa force de caractère et son intelligence.''_

Un souffle surpris échappa à Scott et l'image trembla encore une fois. Jennifer tourna vivement la tête vers la porte entrebâillée et la vidéo prit fin immédiatement.

-Whaou...

Stiles se laissa tomber en arrière, rebondissant contre son oreiller.

-Merde. Merde. Merde de merde de merde!

Scott savait. Pas en détail bien sûr, mais il savait...pour la première fois. Parce qu'il avait bien dû réunir les morceaux du puzzle et faire le lien entre ces allusions de Jennifer et le jour où il avait récupéré Stiles, complètement démoli, dans un quartier désaffecté de Beacon Hills.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Par contre, d'où Jennifer connaissait-elle cette histoire? Était-ce elle et non Keith qui avait fait chanter Derek pour qu'il passe à l'action? En plus, elle utilisait le pluriel... Bon, vue sa facette «  _hôpital psychiatrique_ », pas exclu qu'elle se croie à plusieurs dans sa tête, mais quand même... Elle n'était donc pas seule dans l'équation. Peut-être que Keith et elle s'étaient alliés?

Tant de questions... Et si peu de réponses... Il fallait définitivement qu'il parle avec Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Stiles, ça fait deux heures que je t'appelle pour manger.

L'interpellé lança à peine un regard à son père, immobile depuis quelques secondes, sur le pas de sa porte.

-J'arrive, j'arrive.

-Tu m'as dit exactement la même chose les dix fois précédentes, fiston ! Soupira le shérif. Allez, viens manger.

-Je veux juste finir un truc.

-Ça aussi, tu l'as déjà dit.

Le shérif pourtant, ne partit pas. Au contraire, il entra, refermant la porte derrière lui avant de venir s'asseoir au bord du lit de son fils, l'observant avec attention.

Stiles ferma le fichier vidéo, pour plus de précaution, et leva enfin les yeux de son écran.

-Tout va bien fiston?

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Aucun problème P'pa.

-Alors, pourquoi restes-tu enfermé dans le noir comme ça? Tu ne veux pas profiter de ton week-end pour aller voir Derek?

-Il a des trucs à faire, mentit Stiles en baissant les yeux.

-Stiles... Tu t'es disputé avec lui?

-Non. Il a des choses à faire je te dis, grogna l'hyperactif en prenant instinctivement une pose défensive.

-Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose Stiles, et j'aimerais savoir quoi.

-Tu me dis tous tes secrets toi? Rétorqua l'hyperactif.

Le shérif fit une moue déçue en posant sa main sur le mollet de Stiles qu'il tapota distraitement.

-Je me fais juste du souci. Tu peux comprendre ça, j'imagine? Je n'arrête pas de m'occuper d'affaires de suicides d'ado de ton âge...

-Tu dramatises, répliqua Stiles en roulant des yeux. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je compte pas me suicider. J'ai vécu des déprimes bien pires que ça. C'est pas les deux ou trois problèmes que j'ai en ce moment qui vont me pousser à franchir le pas fatidique.

-Ça arrive vite, tu sais? Un moment de faiblesse, un truc de trop, et hop, c'est fini.

-Ouais je sais...

Devant le regard affolé de son père, il se tendit et tenta de se rattraper.

-Enfin non, je sais pas. Je sais pas du tout même. Mais j'imagine que ça peut arriver parfois. Et puis t'as raison tiens, je vais aller manger. Je crève la dalle en fait.

Il ferma son ordinateur, le déposa au pied de son lit et s'extirpa de la couette avant de se diriger vers la sortie en s'étirant.

Le shérif le suivit du regard avant d'afficher une mine inquiète à nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as aux hanches?

Stiles baissa le regard et blêmit en voyant les traces laissées par Derek la semaine précédente. Oups.

-Bah... J'ai dû me cogner...

Il remonta son bas de jogging et descendit son t-shirt discrètement pour dissimuler les marques, même si le mal était déjà fait. Il voyait bien que son père ne le croyait pas.

Manquait plus que ça...


	94. Je me sens bizarre

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Peter, imperturbable, fixait Stiles sans ciller. L'hyperactif déglutit difficilement. Que lui voulait-il ? Depuis le début du cours, il ne le lâchait pas une seconde des yeux, semblant attendre quelque chose. L'hyperactif ne comprenait pas quoi.

Peut-être cherchait-il sur son visage comment il vivait la révélation du chantage de Jennifer ? Sans doute guettait-il une quelconque réaction, s'étonnant de ne rien voir de concret à ce premier cours du lundi ? S'inquiétait-il du fait que Stiles n'avait plus aucune raison de rester éloigné de Derek ? Et alors, ce serait pour cela qu'il le surveillait étroitement... afin de parer toute tentative de contact entre eux?

Stiles ignorait les motivations réelles de Peter et ça l'inquiétait. Après tout, l'oncle de son ex lui avait appris à se méfier de lui. Il s'était montré tellement versatile à son égard. Tantôt bienveillant mais n'hésitant jamais à l'embarrasser, tantôt hostile voire menaçant, mettant Stiles en garde à mots couverts, laissant planer autant de mystère que si la famille Hale avait bossé pour les services secrets chinois !

Quant à Derek, eh bien...à son sujet, il craignait encore de trop espérer. Pourtant depuis son arrivée ce matin au bahut, Stiles sentait son regard rivé sur lui en permanence. Attendant quelque chose. Hélas, il ne semblait pas prêt à faire le premier pas et à s'approcher. Craignait-il un refus ? Probablement. Leur dernière rencontre avait eut lieu à l'infirmerie et cette ordure de Jennifer était présente, marquant son territoire comme une louve sa tanière. Alors Derek, logiquement, hésitait. Même s'il savait que Stiles savait qu'il avait été contraint. Il n'agirait pas. C'était certain.

Suffisait pour s'en convaincre de se rappeler qu'à chaque rupture, il avait attendu que l'hyperactif soit prêt à accepter l'idée d'une réconciliation. Comme s'il voulait éviter de le brusquer. En y repensant, Derek avait fonctionné ainsi lors de leur grande crise de l'année précédente. Et, si Scott n'était pas intervenu, ils ne se seraient jamais retrouvés.

Scott...encore lui. Pour cette fois également, il était intervenu. À croire qu'il était la bonne fée qui veillait sur leur couple. Celle qui rafistolait de ses doigts parfois malhabiles mais foutrement efficace la trame de leur relation.

Pendant les deux jours précédents, les dernières inquiétudes de Stiles concernant le risque de se faire jeter par Derek s'il l'approchait, avaient été balayées, explosées, atomisées par le visionnage quasi-complet des vidéos. En effet, au début il avait eu des nausées lorsque Jennifer entreprenait Derek de manière...intime. Mais, à force d'entendre ce dernier provoquer la jeune femme, insister sur l'amour qu'il portait encore à Stiles, celui-ci avait fini par se dire qu'il serait sans doute instructif de vérifier ce que son ex semblait ressentir en se tapant cette pute de Blake. Après tout la politique de l'autruche ne créait que des regrets. Éviter chaque scène glauque, c'était une idée stupide. Et il avait bien fait de l'abandonner cette fichue idée, car pas une fois Derek n'avait manifesté une once de plaisir avec Jennifer. Il était obligé de garder les yeux fermés lorsqu'il était en pleine action. Elle le lui avait reproché plusieurs fois, folle de rage, l'accusant de penser à Stiles. Ce dernier en avait frémit, déchiré entre le dégoût et le soulagement...

Donc non, il ne craignait plus que Derek ne l'aime pas, il craignait seulement qu'il persiste à vouloir le protéger. Et refuse donc tout rapprochement sérieux, au nom de la sécurité.

-Tu iras lui parler tout à l'heure ? Interrogea Scott qui l'arracha subitement au cours de ses réflexions.

-Hm... Avant tout, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour Blake depuis vendredi. Et puis, je veux voir aussi comment se déroule la journée. Chuchota Stiles en gardant les yeux fixés sur le tableau. Mais je le ferai. Ça, c'est sûr.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus son épaule et, inévitablement, croisa le regard de Derek qui, fidèle à son comportement depuis le début de la matinée, l'observait intensément.

-Sûr de chez sûr, même ! Précisa Stiles, un frisson incontrôlable parcourant son dos alors qu'il détournait les yeux.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Stiles soupira d'ennui en se laissant un peu plus glisser le long de sa chaise.

-Je vais aller parler à Derek.

-Hum hum.

Morell ne laissa rien paraître de ce que pouvait signifier ce '' _hum hum_ '' énigmatique, agaçant profondément Stiles.

-Vous allez même pas me donner un conseil ? Me prévenir d'un quelconque danger ? Comme vous savez si bien le faire !

-Non. Je n'ai rien à dire sur vos choix et sur votre façon de vivre. Je dois uniquement m'occuper de votre bien-être psychologique.

-Alors là ! Laissez-moi rire ! D'habitude, vous vous en foutez bien, de ça.

-Sans doute ai-je suivi votre dossier de manière beaucoup trop personnelle par le passé. Et en conclusion, j'ai décidé de rester à ma place jusqu'au moment propice.

-Le moment propice à quoi ? Demanda Stiles, perplexe et surpris.

Morell se contenta de le fixer d'un regard neutre, avant de croiser ses doigts sous son menton.

-Et comment avez-vous géré l'annonce survenue vendredi ?

-Mal.

-Mal, dans quel sens ? Est-ce que cette affaire vous a inquiété?

-Vous vous fichez de moi, là ! Non ? Bien sûr qu'elle m'inquiète cette «  _affaire_  » comme vous dites ! Y a quand même une folle furieuse dans le lycée qui veut ma peau !

-Votre peau ?... Elle n'a rien dit de tel. Elle jalouse uniquement votre relation avec Derek Hale et exerce sur lui une sorte de chantage, dont on ne sait même pas si le propos est aussi sérieux qu'on pourrait le penser. Leur relation amoureuse est peut-être basée sur le conflit...vous n'en savez rien, en réalité.

-Pfff... Eh bien...si on n'a que cet enregistrement, je vous accorde qu'on pourrait voir ça ainsi. Quoique Derek ne semble absolument pas amoureux d'elle. Par contre, je vous garantis que dans tous les autres… C'est pas la même histoire ! Et là, on peut vraiment parler de menaces de mort contre moi, de sa part à elle !

-T...Tous les autres ? Hésita Morell, ouvrant de grands yeux et paraissant totalement prise au dépourvu. À quels «  _autres_  » faîtes-vous allusion?

Stiles haussa un sourcil devant ce soudain manque de professionnalisme, hésitant légèrement avant de répondre. Merde, avait-il commis une gaffe ?

Malgré cette alerte, il poursuivit.

-Bah oui, il n'y avait pas uniquement celui que tout le monde a entendu vendredi ! Il y en avait plein d'autres.

Morell serra les mâchoires et sembla tout à coup réfléchir à grande vitesse sous le regard confus et vaguement inquiet de Stiles. Mais que lui arrivait-il tout à coup ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi à cette information anodine, qui ne changeait pas grand chose au fond de «  _l'affaire_ »?

-Notre séance est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez partir. Acheva-t-elle d'un ton absent.

Stiles n'attendit pas qu'elle le lui répète, trop heureux d'être libéré en avance.

-Et dites à l'élève de la salle d'attente que sa séance est annulée et reportée à lundi prochain. Merci.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, dans l'incompréhension la plus complète face au ton préoccupé de sa psy. Pourquoi ce changement dans son planning ? Avait-il dit quelque chose qui inquiétait Morell pour sa sécurité à lui, ou bien ses propos venaient-ils de soulever un nouveau problème?

En tous les cas, nul doute que cette attitude faisait suite à ce qu'il venait de raconter. Avait-il  _encore_  parlé à tort et à travers ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles chercha Jennifer du regard, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour la trouver dans le réfectoire. Mais peine perdue, elle paraissait aux abonnés absents. Maintenant, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne soit pas, quelque part, dans l'établissement. Pendant plusieurs semaines, l'année précédente, Derek n'avait pas foutu les pieds au réfectoire et restait invisible pendant toutes les pauses. Et pourtant, il était présent aux cours. Ce putain de lycée était immense! Blake pouvait très bien s'y trouver. À moins qu'elle n'ait été virée définitivement ? Voilà qui constituerait une excellente nouvelle. Hélas, elle semblait disposer de soutiens, inconnus mais puissants. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle sous-entendait sur les vidéos et un renvoi définitif paraissait peu probable...du moins pour les faits incriminés officiellement.

-On devrait écrire un roman sur toi franchement, commenta Scott, une fois qu'ils furent assis tous les deux à une table. Ta vie est tellement bordélique.

-Et en deux tomes tiens, rétorqua Stiles, sarcastique.

-Sinon, t'as appris ce que tu voulais savoir sur Blake ou tu attends encore pour aller discuter avec Derek?

-En fait, je veux tenter d'en savoir davantage sur le potentiel de nuisance réel de cette nana.

-Pfiou...et tu comptes faire ça comment ?

-Ben, j'espérais qu'avec ton nez de fouine et tes nombreuses connexions tu aurais appris des trucs !

-Manque de pot, sur ce coup-là j'ai aucune information. Faudrait voir si Danny sait quelque chose. Lui aussi il a des tas de contacts. En attendant, tu crois qu'elle va oser revenir après un scandale pareil?

-J'en ai pas l'ombre d'un doute. Cette fille ose tout. Elle se croit tellement supérieure à tout le monde qu'elle va pas imaginer une seconde de se compliquer la vie en changeant de bahut en cours d'année.

-Mais… Peut-être qu'elle préférera tout de même partir pour ne pas avoir à faire face aux problèmes que cette histoire va lui causer…

-Mouais. Si seulement ça lui en cause. Tu sais, on en parlait déjà samedi. Si Derek ne porte pas plainte, il ne se passera rien du tout au niveau de l'administration du lycée. Oh bien sûr, elle ne sera plus présidente du conseil des élèves, mais je crois qu'en fait elle s'en fout. Oh bien sûr, nombreux sont ceux qui la détesteront un peu plus pour son comportement, mais ils oublieront vite. D'autant qu'ils ne connaissent qu'un tout petit morceau de ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Derek, et que les menaces de mort portées contre moi resteront secrètes. Tu sais également que de toute façon, des vidéos prises, sous le manteau, par une personne non assermentée ne pèsent rien du tout devant un tribunal ! Je parierais mon sweat rouge préféré qu'il n'y aura quasiment aucune conséquence fâcheuse pour elle. Alors... elle va manquer deux jours...histoire de se remettre de sa petite contrariété, puis elle reviendra sûrement dès la fin de la semaine pour faire le bilan des emmerdes qu'elle s'est créés avant de prendre une décision définitive.

-Franchement, Stiles puisque tu sais tout ça, qui est le mieux placé pour répondre à tes autres questions sur cette fille ? C'est justement Derek. Alors ce que je crois mec, c'est que t'es en train de te trouver tout un tas de prétextes débiles parce que t'oses pas affronter sa tristesse. Parce que tu arrêtes pas de te répéter que quand même, tu l'as pris pour le dernier des salopards ! Du coup, tu continues à culpabiliser à mort là-dessus et t'as peur qu'il t'en veuille. Alors tu recules. Mais c'est encore plus con, parce que ça risque de creuser une distance dangereusement grande entre vous.

-Tu cro-

-Stiles!

Comme un seul homme, ils se tournèrent en direction de l'exclamation. L'équipe du conseil des élèves venait, au grand complet, rendre visite à Stiles. Amputée de Jennifer bien entendu. Ils s'assirent à leur table, entourant l'hyperactif.

-Oui? Demanda-t-il un peu intrigué.

-On voulait te faire une proposition, déclara Connie. Je suis allée voir le proviseur dès votre départ, à toi et Jennifer, vendredi soir et je lui ai demandé ce qui allait se passer pour elle. Il m'a demandé de repasser le voir ce matin. Alors ce week-end, il a vu ses parents et tout, enfin je te passe les détails, et comme elle peut pas être virée du lycée sans la plainte de Hale, elle reviendra la semaine prochaine.

Scott fit un mouvement de mains agacé.

-Ouais, et alors…? Reprit Stiles.

-Alors on a demandé au proviseur qu'elle soit radiée du conseil et on aimerait que tu prennes sa place, termina Harry.

-J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, soupira Stiles. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je n'ai pas de temps pour une charge de travail supplémentaire. Connie, tu devrais occuper toi-même la place. Tu ferais une super présidente.

Scott sembla grandement soulagé. Après tout, lui, il savait à quel point Stiles était débordé et il s'en inquiétait déjà assez pour approuver que son meilleur ami prenne du boulot en plus.

-Tu crois? Demanda Connie d'un ton réellement anxieux.

-Mais bien sûr ! Et tu n'imagines pas combien je serai ravi d'être sous tes ordres, plutôt que sous ceux de cette sociopathe, plaisanta Stiles avec un petit sourire.

-Bon, okay. J'en parlerai avec le proviseur plus tard. En attendant, la réunion de ce soir est annulée. Mais demain, n'oublie pas qu'on doit faire la tournée de promo pour la soirée d'Halloween.

Stiles hocha la tête. La libération de sa fin d'après-midi tombait à-pic. Il allait peut-être pouvoir faire un petit somme avant d'aller au pressing, qui sait ? Non qu'il soit si fatigué que ça physiquement, mais une sorte de crispation nerveuse courait sur sa peau depuis qu'il avait revu Derek. Et ça le minait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Oups.

-Espèce d'incapable! Mais qui m'a foutu un empoté comme vous ?! S'écria Harris, rouge de colère.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, n'osant même pas regarder son binôme du coin de l'œil. Le pauvre, ce n'était qu'en partie sa faute et pourtant le prof ne s'adressait qu'à lui. Oubliant ostensiblement Stiles en débitant son engueulade. Bordel. Que se passait-il ? Leur rencontre inopinée à l'extérieur de l'établissement avait-elle, tant que cela, faussé la relation enseignant-élève ? Harris hésitait-il désormais à se '' _frotter_ '' à lui ?

Stiles rougit bien malgré lui devant l'involontaire double sens qu'évoquèrent ses réflexions. Il se fit encore plus petit, attendant que la tempête s'éloigne et qu'Harris se décide enfin à lâcher l'affaire.

-Mais c'est injuste monsieur ! S'indigna le binôme de Stiles après un monologue furieux du professeur à son encontre. Je suis pas le seul fautif quand même! Si Stilinski s'était un peu préoccupé de l'expérience avec moi, ça se serait bien mieux passé !

Stiles plaidait coupable mentalement. Il avait passé la totalité de la session expérimentale à jouer au ping-pong visuel avec Derek. Il le regardait, surprenant l'autre en train de l'observer, ce dernier -pris en flagrant délit- baissait les yeux quelques secondes, puis les relevait, le fixant de nouveau, ce qui avait pour effet de faire se détourner fugitivement le regard de Stiles. Et ainsi de suite, en un ballet sans fin.

Sauf celle, imposée par la colère de Harris contre son malheureux binôme, lâchement abandonné au profit de cet échange silencieux et néanmoins plein de sens avec Derek. Ils avaient fini par se reconnecter durant la tirade du prof et, plus rien n'existait pour Stiles que cette liaison par les yeux avec son ex-amant.

Putain, la palette d'émotions qui passait en ce moment sur le visage de Derek -habituellement si scrupuleusement impassible- était fascinante. L'hyperactif aurait voulu l'approcher tout de suite, lui parler maintenant, ici, pour s'assurer qu'il interprétait correctement ce qu'il croyait lire en lui. Espoir, timidité...ouais carrément..., un peu de crainte aussi, du regret et par dessus tout un...désir intense. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils parlent tous les deux pour désamorcer cette situation intenable mais terriblement envoûtante et qui commençait à lui échauffer sérieusement les sens.

-C'est du favoritisme !

Stiles sursauta, sorti de ses pensées par l'exclamation dépitée. Que s'était-il encore passé ?

-Bon, puisque vous trouvez subtil de me répondre, vous aurez deux heures de colle cette semaine. Tous les deux, acheva Harris d'un ton cassant en dévisageant Stiles comme s'il le défiait de le contredire. Et maintenant, nettoyez moi tout ce bazar et plus vite que ça.

Soupirant de découragement après l'annonce de la punition, Stiles se baissa pour ramassez les débris du matériel, brisant à regret le contact visuel avec Derek.

Scott avait raison, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, faudrait qu'il le voie dès ce soir avant d'aller au pressing.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Insupportable.

Ce fut le premier mot qui surgit à l'esprit de Stiles, essoufflé au bord du terrain de crosse, alors qu'il sentait tous les regards converger sur lui par intermittence. Si on l'avait placé au milieu d'une scène avec quatre projecteurs braqués sur lui, il ne se serait pas senti davantage exposé. Lydia, Isaac, Keith, Erica, Allison… Les jumeaux… Danny... Scott…Derek…

Pour les trois derniers, il comprenait sans peine. Mais les autres ? Même pas la peine d'essayer de piger quoi que ce soit à ce qui se tramait à Beacon Hills. En quoi ses histoires de cœur et de cul avec Derek, pouvaient-elles intéresser à ce point l'intégralité de ce groupe hétéroclite ?

-Eh ben… commenta Scott en s'asseyant à ses côtés plutôt lourdement. Ton endurance en prend un coup en ce moment. Dis-moi, tu dors combien d'heures par nuit ?

-Pfiou... Ça dépend, répondit Stiles évasivement en captant encore une fois le regard d'Allison sur lui. Je compte plus, sinon ça me déprime.

-Et ton père ? Il va bien ?

-Bof. C'est un peu mieux, maintenant que l'affaire des meurtres en série est terminée. Mais c'est pas encore ça. Il arrête pas de faire des heures supp'.

-Tu crois pas que ce serait bien de se refaire une journée plage comme la dernière fois, un de ces jours ?

-Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée vu le temps… Et puis je préfère le laisser dormir le dimanche. Le pauvre, c'est sa seule grasse matinée.

Scott hocha la tête.

-Je comprends.

Il colla affectueusement son épaule contre celle de Stiles, lui souriant en coin. L'hyperactif bâilla derrière son gant de protection, épuisé par cette journée. La tension qu'il percevait en lui, alors qu'il hésitait toujours à renouer le contact avec son ex-amant, devait en être la cause. Rien de pire que l'indécision !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles suivit ses équipiers en direction des vestiaires, soulagé de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui se détendre un peu avant de filer retrouver Karen au pressing. Il aurait bien voulu aborder Derek maintenant mais, comme par hasard, ce dernier était hors de vue.

-Stilinski, viens par ici, j'ai à te causer.

Il fronça les sourcils. Quand le coach l'appelait par son vrai nom, c'était qu'il voulait parler sérieusement. Alors il trotta jusqu'à Finstock, faisant un signe de main à Scott et Danny pour leur dire de ne pas l'attendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe coach ?

-Hm. Je viens de corriger vos devoirs d'éco de la semaine dernière. Et je suis un poil inquiet. Je croyais que ton résultat très moyen n'était qu'une erreur de parcours, mais j'ai discuté avec mes collègues et ils ont constaté également une baisse sensible de tes notes dans toutes les matières. Oh bien sûr, tu restes quand même dans les meilleurs élèves de la classe, mais nous trouvons inquiétant que-

-Je suis désolé. Je vais me reprendre, le coupa Stiles. Vraiment désolé. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.

-Tu sais, si tu as des problèmes avec tes camarades, tu peux venir m'en parler ? Je suis là pour ça aussi. Ou à n'importe quel autre prof… Sauf au professeur Harris, bien sûr. Parce que je ne pense pas que quiconque ait envie d'aller se confier à lui, plaisanta le coach pour détendre l'atmosphère, avant de reprendre un air plus sérieux. Nan, sans rire, si tu as des soucis, ne les garde pas pour toi. On aimerait éviter que des événements comme ceux de l'an passé ne se renouvellent.

-Merci m'sieur. Vous inquiétez pas, je gère. J'ai juste eu un coup de mou parce que j'ai un peu de difficulté à m'organiser cette année, mais je vais redoubler d'effort pour ne pas décrocher davantage.

Le coach le fixa en silence, semblant peser soigneusement le degré de sincérité de ses propos.

-Okay, je te lâche alors, et je te fais confiance pour te reprendre en main. Par contre, je suis très en retard là, alors tu fermeras toi-même les vestiaires quand tu auras terminé, merci d'avance. Tiens, tu remettras le trousseau de clefs dans mon casier en partant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-À demain Bilinski ! S'exclama le coach en ressortant de son bureau au pas de course.

Stiles se retrouva bientôt seul dans les vestiaires et en profita pour pousser un grand soupir de fatigue nerveuse en s'adossant contre son casier.

-Quel bordel…Souffla-t-il.

Il ôta ses protections en silence, écoutant distraitement le ruissellement de l'eau dans les canalisations ainsi que tous les grincements sinistres qui l'entouraient. Tous ces bruits familiers lui faisaient du bien. Ça le détendait. Il avait sué comme un porc et une bonne douche bien chaude le tentait terriblement. Il regarda le trousseau de clefs, puis sa montre, et se leva tranquillement pour fermer soigneusement la porte des vestiaires. Il avait un peu de temps devant lui et n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé, parce qu'il voulait tester la fameuse cabine de douche réservée au profs. Cette cabine individuelle, à laquelle on accédait avec la petite clef, là, sur ce trousseau qu'il étudiait distraitement. Il respira profondément, assez satisfait de ce projet. Une fois propre, il appellerait Derek et lui demanderait s'il voulait passer chez lui avant vingt heures. Oui, voilà ce qu'il devait faire.

Fort de cette décision, il retira son short et, attrapant une serviette puis son gel douche, ainsi que l'huile de bain qui datait de l'époque où il voulait s'entraîner aux massages pour draguer les gonzesses, il prit le chemin du local réservé aux profs. Il savait que cette douche de luxe était équipée d'un banc qui lui permettrait de masser ses pieds en compote. Rien de mieux pour se relaxer et repartir avec une énergie dont il aurait bien besoin pour terminer la journée.

Alors qu'il longeait la rangée de casiers, mitoyens des douches collectives, il s'immobilisa soudain, en proie à un atroce pressentiment. Il écouta le silence. Tendu comme un arc. Son oreille attentive capta un son tout à fait inopportun alors qu'il était certain d'être seul.

Une respiration.

-Y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus assurée.

Un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu le saisit et il observa le sol avec angoisse, cherchant le cadavre de Paige quelque part autour de lui. Mais le sol ne présentait aucun accessoire macabre de cette sorte. Et pourtant, c'était exactement comme dans son rêve dans la chambre de Derek. Peut-être que le macchabée l'attendait derrière les casiers, après le dernier obstacle. Peut-être que ce serait pas Paige cette fois.

-Stiles, bordel, reprends-toi. Grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Soit il était en train de rêver et il se réveillerait au moment fatidique et donc, il risquait rien. Soit c'était pas un cauchemar et il était debout, dans les vestiaires, avec un mec bien vivant qui lui faisait une blague débile.

-Hé oh ? Scott...si c'est toi, je te jure que je te tue !

Il s'avança entre les casiers, inquiet, le cœur battant à vive allure sous l'afflux du stress. Finalement, un bruit de pas sur le carrelage le fit tressaillir et, sans réfléchir, il se dirigea instinctivement dans cette direction. Son rêve ne lui avait rien appris. Pourtant, il savait qu'il devait avancer prudemment. D'autant que si cette présence était réelle, il n'était pas impossible qu'elle se révèle dangereuse, voire mortelle. Peut-être Jennifer avait-elle agi rapidement, en posant un contrat sur sa tête... Ce serait tellement con qu'il crève dans ce local sinistre, comme un chien, sans avoir pu de nouveau toucher Derek, et l'embrasser.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû fuir, mais fallait qu'il sache.

-Scott ?

Il passa le dernier casier et se trouva dans l'espace réservé aux douches collectives. Aussitôt, une main puissante l'agrippa par le col de son t-shirt avant de le plaquer contre le mur d'en face.

Deux yeux vert sublimes le clouèrent sur place.

Derek prit son visage entre ses mains et fondit sur sa bouche, l'embrassant précipitamment, nerveusement. Les mains de Stiles trouvèrent rapidement les épaules humides puis les cheveux trempés de son assaillant qu'il tira pour approfondir leur baiser fiévreux, répondant avec empressement tandis qu'il prenait conscience que c'était un corps presque nu qui se collait au sien.

Étouffé par la force que mettait Derek dans leur échange, Stiles suffoqua et recula, repoussant autant qu'il put les lèvres affamées.

-Derek…

-Je peux pas attendre plus longtemps, souffla celui-ci, la respiration difficile. Je me croyais capable de te laisser un délai d'une semaine pour te décider mais là, c'est pas possible. Depuis ce matin, je suis comme un dingue. Maintenant que tu sais pour les menaces que cette ordure faisait peser sur toi, tu peux plus m'en vouloir, hein?

Les bras enroulés autour de la nuque de Derek, Stiles le regarda, la tête penchée sur un côté. Il le trouva tellement craquant avec son air inquiet et presque suppliant qu'il le rapprocha doucement pour unir leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois. Ils parleraient plus tard. Comment pourrait-il attendre plus longtemps alors que le corps de Derek émettait en cet instant un appel sexuel si puissant, irrésistible, dont Stiles était la cible inévitablement consentante.

Le contact fut ardent, impatient, aussi profond qu'il en était possible et le plaisir éprouvé dans l'échange l'inonda de sa chaleur. Ces sensations qu'il n'éprouvait qu'avec Derek, lui avaient tant manqué qu'il en avait mal au cœur, les tripes nouées par un désir dévorant et le cerveau retourné par l'émotion.

Ses mains ne savaient où se poser, parcourant inlassablement bras, épaules, torse, s'affolant du grain de la peau, savourant les frissons qu'elles créaient partout où elles passaient. Sa bouche abandonna celle de Derek qui lâcha une plainte sous l'affront, mais se mit à haleter lorsqu'elle entreprit de goûter de toutes les manières possibles à la peau de son cou. C'était divinement bon et la crispation des mains de son amant sur ses fesses suffit pour confirmer que c'était réciproque. Dix jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés. Dix jours d'un véritable calvaire pour Stiles. Pas seulement à cause de la jalousie et des blessures narcissiques causées par les manipulations de Blake. Non. Il avait aussi souffert du manque. Parce qu'il ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Il se passait quelque chose de spécial entre Derek et lui. Un truc au-delà de l'amour. Une connexion particulière qui rendait tout éloignement forcé incroyablement douloureux et tout contact intime absolument incontrôlable...

Un craquement lui fit baisser les yeux et Derek termina d'arracher son T-shirt sans le moindre remord, le lâchant à leurs pieds alors qu'il s'attaquait maintenant à son boxer qu'il ne malmena pas moins, libérant une superbe érection devant laquelle il tomba à genoux. Lorsque la chaleur humide de la bouche de Derek caressa son sexe dressé, Stiles jura, rejetant la tête en arrière et agrippant les cheveux drus de ses mains tremblantes. Wow, ce mec était vraiment doué ou alors, c'était tout simplement parce que c'était sa bouche, à lui. Ces dix putains de jours d'abstinence et de frustration menaçaient de réclamer leur dû, là, tout de suite. Alors Stiles, pour ne pas lâcher prématurément les vannes, dut mobiliser toute sa volonté en évoquant des images... «  _apaisantes_  ». Il convoqua la vision du coach en pantoufles et pyjama rayé, ce qui lui permit de reprendre en partie le contrôle de son corps. Puis il éloigna de son entrejambe la bouche trop entreprenante et fit se relever son propriétaire. Ce dernier braqua sur lui ses prunelles incroyables, assombries par l'excitation, lui adressant une question muette.

Il lui renvoya un sourire carnassier en passant quelques doigts inquisiteurs sous l'élastique de son boxer, dernier obstacle à sa nudité. Sans attendre, il fit lentement glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes, embrassant le torse au passage alors qu'il se baissait, lapant chaque gouttelette d'eau sur le chemin de sa langue.

Derek grogna de plaisir, ses muscles répondant au cheminement de Stiles par de subtiles vibrations comme les cordes d'un Stradivarius sous les doigts d'un virtuose. Son impatience et sa fébrilité augmentaient sensiblement à chaque seconde, tandis que le visage de son jeune amant descendait vers son sexe pulsant d'anticipation. Stiles savait ce à quoi s'attendait Derek. Ce dernier connaissait ses goûts et il les partageait. Un des grands plaisirs de l'hyperactif était de faire perdre tout contrôle à son copain, rien qu'avec sa bouche. Mais ce soir, il avait bien autre chose en tête. Une nouveauté qu'il rêvait de tester depuis longtemps déjà. Et ces retrouvailles lui paraissaient idéales pour réaliser son fantasme.

Une fois le boxer éliminé, Stiles se redressa brusquement, agrippant la nuque de Derek pour un baiser brutal avant d'échanger leurs places. Le dos de Derek cogna contre le mur, et Stiles repartit à l'assaut de sa bouche. Il la maltraita un long moment avec délectation, la pénétrant profondément d'une langue possessive, pendant que ses mains exploraient le dos puissant de son amant. Le bout de ses doigts effleura le triskèle, provoquant instantanément un long gémissement incroyablement érotique. Stiles avait déjà constaté l'effet stupéfiant de ses caresses sur ce tatouage. Mais les circonstances avaient voulu qu'ils n'aient jamais évoqué les possibles causes de cet intéressant pouvoir.

L'hyperactif éloigna légèrement son visage pour observer celui de son vis à vis. Il lui sourit amoureusement, tout en massant avec deux doigts la zone de peau rendue plus épaisse par l'encre noire. Le regard de Derek se voilà légèrement, son corps se cambra, ses paumes moites se crispèrent sur les hanches de Stiles et sa bouche, aux lèvres gonflées par leurs échanges et le désir, s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux qui s'acheva sur un râle de plaisir absolument irrésistible de sensualité.

-Oh putain ! Jura Stiles. Mec, tu me chauffes grave là.

Il se pencha vers son oreille et souffla.

-J'ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière, c'était vraiment... très... très...très chaud...Un peu comme...ça.

En disant cela, il réunit leurs sexes dans sa paume droite et entama de lents mouvements de va et vient tout en effleurant le triskèle de son autre main.

-St... Oh... Stiles c'est... tellement bon. J'ai eu... si peur... de te perdre. Réussit à déclarer Derek entre deux plaintes torrides.

Ce dernier s'accrochait à lui comme s'il risquait de perdre pied.

Ce tatouage, c'était quelque chose ! Et pas que pour Derek ! Car les très rares fois où il l'avait touché pendant leurs ébats, Stiles avait ressenti un afflux de... puissance... de bien-être...de... complétude? Oui c'était ça, il s'était senti plus complet. Comme si cette connexion physique particulière entre eux rétablissait un équilibre, comblait un vide dont il n'avait conscience qu'à ces instants précis.

Stiles, le ventre brûlant de désir, interrompit le contact avec le tatouage et ramena sa paume sur la mâchoire de Derek caressant ses lèvres de son pouce, son autre main poursuivant les mouvements souples sur leurs sexes accolés, entretenant son exaltation.

-Mec, tu sais, j'en ai bavé la semaine dernière. En fait, j'ai bien cru que j'allais en crever. Surtout quand je t'ai surpris...en salle de musique, en train de baiser cette salope. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix hachée, contre la bouche de son amant avant de s'éloigner de quelques centimètres pour attendre la réponse et observer la réaction.

-Oh merde, gémit Derek, une expression affolée passant fugitivement sur ses traits. T'aurais... jamais dû voir ça. Je suis... ah... tellement désolé pour toute cette merde... Oh... oui, c'est bon... continue.

-Sûr que c'est bon, haleta Stiles qui avait accéléré le mouvement de sa main droite mais parvint néanmoins à reprendre le fil de son discours.

-Maintenant, je sais pourquoi t'as fait ça. Par amour...pour moi. Poursuivit-il en connectant leurs regards. Mais... hmm... Par amour... on peut faire des tas... d'autres choses bien... plus agréables. Des choses que... je voudrais... te faire découvrir. Conclut-il, la respiration haletante, en léchant puis aspirant délicatement la lèvre inférieure de Derek tandis qu'il empoignait fermement la fesse gauche de son partenaire, la malaxant sans retenir sa concupiscence.

Celui-ci eut un violent frisson et baissa les paupières à demi alors que ses deux mains avaient accroché les cheveux de Stiles. Il les utilisa pour tirer son visage vers l'arrière.

-Okay, fais... ce que... tu veux, je te fais confiance. Répondit-il d'une voix rauque en le caressant du regard, les pupilles tellement dilatées qu'elles avaient mangé ses prunelles vertes. Mais arrête... de me branler comme ça, parce que... je suis pas... très loin.

Stiles obéit sur le champ libérant sa main droite. Puis il embrassa langoureusement son mec tout en frottant leurs bassins quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner légèrement.

-Tourne-toi. Demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue plus grave par l'émotion.

Son partenaire lui lança un denier regard intense où Stiles crut percevoir cet éclat bleu électrique qui l'avait tant excité lors de leur plan cul dans sa jeep. Ensuite, sans un mot, Derek lui présenta son dos, plaquant ses deux mains contre le carrelage avant de se positionner, les jambes légèrement écartées, plantées fermement sur le sol de la douche. L'image d'un suspect attendant la fouille surgit inopinément dans l'esprit de Stiles qui resta bouche bée une seconde, puis il laissa ses yeux courir sur le corps somptueux qui s'offrait à lui. Un triangle de muscles fermes et superbement dessinés surmontait un cul d'enfer, porté par deux jambes sculptées au burin par un artiste grec particulièrement inspiré. Putain, quel pied. Il fallait pas louper son coup et gâcher ce moment précieux.

Il récupéra l'huile de bain et s'en enduisit largement les deux paumes. Elle avait pas servi à grand chose pour draguer les gonzesses mais là, elle semblait avoir tout naturellement trouvé sa place.

Ses mains, enduites d'huile parfumée, se posèrent sur les deltoïdes puis glissèrent sensuellement le long des muscles, parcourant toute la surface offerte, de la nuque à le chute de reins, mais en évitant soigneusement la partie occupée par le triskèle. Il insista sur les fesses, effectuant de douces pressions avec les pouces sur la zone sensible du coccyx. Le plaisir qu'il prenait à cette séance de massage tenait en grande partie aux réactions de Derek qui, après quelques soupirs de bien-être, émettait depuis plusieurs secondes un son difficile à décrire, entre le feulement et le ronronnement animal qui, quel qu'il fût, provoquait chez Stiles une violente excitation. Ce mec était trop bandant pour faire durer l'attente plus que nécessaire.

Il colla son corps sur le côté gauche de Derek, son sexe pulsant contre la hanche de ce dernier, son torse épousant le flanc exposé alors que de sa main gauche il incitait son amant à tourner vers lui son visage. Il voulait son accord avant d'aller plus loin. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne s'agirait pas pour Derek d'une histoire de «  _sacrifice_  » ou d'une sorte de «  _rédemption_  », de «  _pénitence_  » qu'il aurait décidé de s'imposer pour avoir fait souffrir Stiles. De son côté, ce denier ne souhaitait pas chercher là une quelconque vengeance. Non. Il espérait faire découvrir à son petit ami une nouvelle manière de prendre son pied.

Car, lorsque Derek lui faisait l'amour et le pénétrait, sauvagement ou tendrement, c'était vraiment le paradis. Il jouissait à l'intérieur autant qu'à l'extérieur et ça, c'était grand. Passif, actif, dominant, soumis, pour lui c'étaient juste des mots qui ne racontaient rien sur l'intensité de ses rapports avec Derek. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le partage du plaisir, ça l'avait toujours été. C'était pour ça qu'il avait aussi mal vécu sa «  _première_   _fois_  » avec Derek. Ni lui, ni Derek n'avaient pu réellement en profiter. Quel putain de gâchis.

Et là, justement, ils se retrouvaient après une crise particulièrement douloureuse. Alors, il était essentiel que ce soit bien fait. Voilà pourquoi il voulait tant convaincre Derek que leur couple -si le terme pouvait de nouveau s'appliquer à eux- pouvait tout partager, tout découvrir...et en toute confiance.

Et puis pour être totalement honnête, ça le démangeait sacrément de sentir ce que ça faisait de pénétrer quelqu'un. En fait sur ce coup-là, ils étaient vierges tous les deux. Ce qui se devait d'être rappelé.

Alors, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, tenant toujours le visage de Derek orienté vers le sien, l'extrémité de son sexe effleurant le haut de la hanche gauche de son partenaire, il fixa ce dernier intensément tentant de faire passer dans son expression toute l'importance de l'instant.

-Tu sais que j'ai jamais pénétré personne. Dit-il d'une voix éraillée. C'est pour ça que je veux que ce soit avec toi. Mais du coup, c'est notre première fois...à tous les deux. Pas question de te faire mal, alors faut que tu me guides. Souffla-t-il près de sa bouche en plaquant la main gauche sur son ventre pour conserver son équilibre tandis que de l'autre il pétrissait nerveusement ses fesses.

-Stiles, j'ai tellement envie de baiser avec toi que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, gronda Derek d'un ton farouche.

Les paupières alourdies, le regard un peu trouble, celui-ci pencha la tête en arrière de manière à capter les lèvres de Stiles qui répondit avec ardeur, reprenant sa position première, son corps épousant celui de Derek.

Tout à fait naturellement sa main dériva du ventre jusqu'au sexe, dont elle s'empara avec avidité. À cet instant le corps de Stiles prit les commandes. Il n'obéissait plus qu'à son besoin immédiat, enflammer le corps de Derek en même temps que le sien.

Sa main droite reprit le massage interrompu, s'aventurant cette fois-ci dans une zone bien plus intime, la parcourant de haut en bas puis remontant doucement, en insistant sur l'objet de son fantasme actuel. Son doigt huilé s'introduisit d'abord timidement, puis de façon plus audacieuse lorsqu'il entendit son amant soupirer fortement et se cambrer sous la caresse. Il accéléra le mouvement de sa main sur le sexe tendu de Derek et jugea la préparation de son partenaire suffisante pour accueillir le sien lorsqu'il sentit que, de son côté, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il se demandait si son sang n'allait pas déborder, à force de battre si fort, partout où il pouvait le faire. Faisait trop chaud, bien trop chaud, et la sueur qui coulait entre ses omoplates demeurait impuissante à le rafraîchir.

Il cracha dans sa main droite, empoigna son propre sexe et là il s'arrêta, pétrifié, interrompant tout mouvement.

-Merde. Putain...Derek, j'ai pas de capote. S'entendit-il geindre de manière absolument pathétique.

-On s'en fout. Suis pas malade. Allez, fais pas chier, amène-toi et finis le boulot. Haleta Derek, une urgence absolue transparaissant dans le ton de sa voix.

-Mais euh...et Jennifer...bafouilla Stiles, déchiré entre sa raison vacillante et le besoin impérieux de prendre son plaisir.

-J'ai mis une capote avec elle. Fais-moi confiance pour une fois, tu risques rien. Allez, s'il te plaît... me laisse pas tomber maintenant. Supplia-t-il.

L'incertitude de Stiles fondit à cette supplique et dans un moment d'irrationalité qu'il se reprocherait certainement plus tard, il guida sa queue et pénétra lentement à l'intérieur de son amant. C'était délicieusement serré. Et chaud. Et humide. Et doux. La sensation était sublime, alors sans y penser réellement, il imprima à son bassin le même rythme qu'à sa main gauche qui avait repris son activité de stimulation. Une série de râles de plaisir spécialement voluptueux s'échappèrent de la gorge de Derek, provoquant chez son partenaire une frénésie soudaine.

Il accéléra le rythme de ses coups de reins, toute pensée cohérente ayant déserté son esprit. Puis, comme pris d'un étrange instinct, il se pencha contre le dos de son amant pour atteindre le triskèle et mordit, aspira ou lécha sans aucune retenue la peau tatouée. Derek cria son nom...fort. Puis se redressa, décollant ses paumes du mur, arquant son corps, cherchant à toucher la tête de Stiles, risquant de les déséquilibrer et s'en foutant comme d'une guigne. Dans un éclair de lucidité, l'hyperactif ne décolla pas ses lèvres du dessin mais saisit fermement la main droite de Derek pour la remettre en place, bien à plat sur le mur. Ensuite, libérant sa main gauche il fit de même avec la seconde... Sans rencontrer aucune résistance. Impression ou réalité, il se sentait galvanisé par un afflux de puissance qui lui avait sans doute permis de garder sous contrôle la réaction de Derek.

Il reprit donc ses assauts sur le corps frémissant, maintenant trempé de sueur, qui gémissait sous le sien, tandis qu'il percevait clairement dans sa main gauche les pulsations rythmées du sexe de son amant.

Une odeur affolante, enivrante, envahit ses narines. Il respira la peau de Derek qui en était l'origine.

Dans sa chair, à fleur de peau, il sentait monter la jouissance et s'accrocha de son bras libre autour de la taille de son partenaire. Le moindre de ses nerfs paraissant aussi excité que sa queue, qui menaçait d'exploser incessamment. Chaque oscillation de ses hanches entraînait une vague de plaisir plus forte que la précédente, lui donnant l'impression de vaincre la pesanteur. Désormais, il se sentait réduit à une spirale ardente née dans son bas-ventre et qui tournait de plus en plus vite au son des mots sans suite et des soupirs haletants de Derek. L'orgasme de ce dernier le saisit en plein vol, trempant sa main gauche de plusieurs jets puissants, soumettant brusquement son sexe à un massage impitoyable. Les spasmes violents de son amant appelaient sa propre semence. Il céda. En un ultime coup de boutoir, il éjacula longuement, ne retenant pas un long cri de plaisir avant de s'affaler comme un tas de chiffons sur le dos de Derek où il resta prostré, les deux bras enroulés autour de sa taille et de son torse.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, savourant les dernières vagues de l'orgasme qui s'apaisait peu à peu, le laissant comblé et tremblant.

Les mains encore à plat contre le mur, Derek restait immobile, la respiration désormais profonde et calme. En une caresse, Stiles déplaça une de ses paumes jusqu'à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il aimait l'entendre battre avec plus de puissance.

Un sentiment diffus de pouvoir et de plénitude afflua dans ses veines, le plongeant dans un état euphorique qui le surprit. Pourquoi cette sensation tout à coup ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Quelque chose…avait...changé. Mais il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce dont il pouvait s'agir. Il y avait…

Peut-être que Derek ressentait la même chose à chaque fois qu'il le prenait ? Non, Il n'en avait pas l'impression. Ça devait venir d'autre part.

-Oh putain. Lâcha soudain Derek, la voix ravagée.

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux face à ce juron inattendu et se détacha de lui à regret pour le laisser se retourner. Son mec paraissait surpris. Même plus que ça, complètement sous le choc.

-Oh putain, répéta-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

-Quoi? paniqua Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je t'ai fait mal?

Derek secoua la tête de droite à gauche, semblant toujours aussi stupéfait. Puis il leva lentement sa main, la posa sur la joue de Stiles avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser. Stiles se laissa docilement faire, mettant tout son amour dans sa réponse. Derek lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour lui offrir sa virginité, c'était une réconciliation parfaite.

Ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois tandis que son amant le fixait toujours comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Cette expression éperdue ne lui ressemblait pas, mais pas question de bouder son plaisir. D'autant que soudain, comme pris d'une irrésistible impulsion, Derek enserra sa taille, paraissant ne plus jamais vouloir le lâcher.

-Je suis à toi. Murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant, intrigué. Derek sourit.

-Je suis à toi, Stiles. Pour toujours.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension et de profonde perplexité de Stiles, il sourit un peu plus et le souleva en le gardant fermement prisonnier, avant d'incliner le visage en avant, réclamant un autre baiser que Stiles lui accorda, complètement paumé face à ce débordement de tendresse. Une fois reposé à terre, il resta lové entre ses bras, l'observant avec curiosité.

-Euh...Tu m'expliques?

-Peut-être plus tard. Mais pour l'instant... Putain... Je veux seulement que tu saches que t'es le mec le plus... incroyable et surprenant que j'ai jamais rencontré. Reprit-il, alors qu'une expression de ravissement s'installait sur ses traits, illuminant son visage.

Cette joie soudaine était communicative et très vite un sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Stiles.

-Hmm... Je pense que je devrais aller remercier McCall et Mahealani pour avoir fourré leur nez où ils le devaient, pour une fois...

-Oui... Je le pense aussi. Espèce d'idiot manipulable et stupidement trop protecteur, reprocha Stiles en tapant l'épaule de Derek d'une pichenette. Tu me refais un coup comme ça et je te laisse tomber définitivement.

-Je crois bien que tu en serais incapable, rétorqua Derek avec un nouveau sourire en reprenant Stiles contre lui. Tout autant que moi.


	95. Je n'aime toujours pas mon prénom

Derek passa doucement sa main sur la joue de Stiles, l'observant avec un mélange de tendresse et de tristesse.

-Stiles... Je sais que tu veux des explications, alors je te dirai tout ce que je pourrai te dire à propos de-

-Non, l'interrompit Stiles, posant son index contre ses lèvres. Je ne veux plus un mot sur la semaine dernière. Plus rien. J'ai compris le plus important. Je n'ai pas envie que tu aies encore à me mentir alors, arrêtons-nous en là. Je n'ai qu'une seule question en fait.

Derek changea de position, se mettant plus à l'aise sur le siège passager afin d'être face à l'hyperactif. Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur leurs mains liées, espérant avoir pris la bonne décision en laissant à Derek ses secrets mais redoutant d'entendre la réponse à la question qu'il mourait d'envie de poser.

-Dis... Tu sais, Scott a filmé une de vos discussions, à toi et Blake... Et... Elle parle de ma... enfin, de  _notre_  première fois...

Le visage de Derek exprima une vive culpabilité avant de se fermer.

-Elle est au courant de tout ce que j'ai traversé l'année dernière et par là-même, de ce que tu as subit aussi, confia-t-il en évitant le regard de Stiles.

-Elle en est responsable?

-Non.

-Comment peut-elle être au courant alors?

-Elle sait qui m'a contraint à faire ça.

-Et tu ne peux toujours pas me dire qui c'est...

-Non, c'est absolument interdit.

-Très bien, conclut Stiles. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

À quoi bon insister? Derek ne lui dirait rien ou s'attirerait des problèmes en le faisant. Et surtout, il n'allait tout de même pas le harceler à ce propos juste pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Enfin, ça n'aurait pas été de la curiosité gratuite non plus, parce que ça le concernait quand même pas mal cette histoire !

Derek parut hésiter. Puis soupira et posa sa main sur le genou de Stiles, les rapprochant encore un peu dans l'espace restreint de la Jeep.

-Tu es certain que ça te convient ? On s'est ignorés pendant une semaine et tu es vraiment prêt à recommencer comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

Le cœur de Stiles loupa le coche. Pourtant, même si elle retournait un peu le couteau dans la plaie, la question méritait d'être posée.

-Ben oui. En fait, j'ai tellement envie de te faire totalement confiance, avoua Stiles. À chacune de nos réconciliations je suis si heureux, que je veux plus entendre parler de prise de tête. Alors, c'est vrai que ça me fait gravement chier que tu me caches tant de choses sur toi, sur moi et sur nous. Mais que veux-tu, je sais que ça dépend pas de ta volonté, que si tu pouvais m'en parler tu le ferais et je préfère encore qu'on soit ensemble même si ma curiosité est sacrément mise à l'épreuve.

Derek haussa les épaules avec une expression fataliste avant de tourner son regard fatigué vers l'extérieur.

-Je pense que les choses devraient s'arranger maintenant.

-Tu le crois vraiment? Demanda Stiles, plein d'espoir.

-Oui. Au moins pendant un certain temps. On devrait avoir un peu la paix.

Stiles sourit puis se pencha vers Derek afin de déposer sa tête contre son épaule. Celui-ci répondit en glissant un bras derrière son dos, l'attirant à lui pour enfouir son visage contre ses cheveux. Il inspira profondément, créant un long frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Stiles.

-Tu m'as manqué, chuchota Stiles.

_Le lendemain..._

Assis derrière Derek et collé contre lui, Stiles se cramponnait à son blouson en cuir avec un tel bonheur qu'il croyait voler. Respirant l'odeur de cire dont Derek enduisait régulièrement le vêtement, sentant la chaleur de son corps contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses, écoutant le ronronnement du moteur poussé à l'extrême dans chaque ligne droite...

C'était un pur délice.

-Si mon père nous chope à cette vitesse, tu finiras au trou! Cria Stiles afin de couvrir le bruit de la circulation.

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut une brusque accélération. Il couina de surprise et d'appréhension en nouant ses doigts plus fermement contre le ventre de Derek.

Mais quel malade ce mec.

Derek ralentit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux alentours du lycée et slaloma entre les voitures en train de se garer jusqu'au hangar réservé aux deux roues près de l'entrée principale. Il évita de peu un élève qui descendait de son scooter et celui-ci le fusilla du regard avant de partir à grands pas.

Une fois le moteur éteint, ils descendirent tous deux de moto, prenant leurs casques sous le bras avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment principal.

-Je pense réellement qu'on devrait créer un roman ou un film sur nous, commenta Stiles en ignorant les regards qu'il sentait sur lui. On aurait de quoi battre Harry Potter, si ça se trouve.

Derek pinça les lèvres, semblant se retenir de répondre.

-Quoi?

-Nan c'est rien. Je pensais à un truc.

-Dis-moi alors.

L'aîné secoua la tête en se retenant visiblement de sourire.

-Oula, tu m'inquiètes là, déclara Stiles en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi tu rigoles tout seul? T'as mangé quelque chose de bizarre ce matin?

Derek sourit un peu plus, enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Stiles pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Ce soir, je peux passer chez toi?

Stiles tourna un œil intrigué vers son petit-ami. Il allait sûrement bientôt devoir lui avouer son secret concernant le job au pressing. Mais pour l'instant, on était mardi, c'est à dire son jour de congé. Il pouvait donc inviter Derek sans problème.

-Carrément ouais.

L'étreinte autour de ses épaules se raffermit et Stiles passa son bras autour de la taille de Derek. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Même la perspective d'avoir littérature ne réussissait pas à faire disparaître leur bonne humeur.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Appuyé contre sa paume et le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, Stiles n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite le cours de Mme Martin. Il somnolait agréablement, rassuré et apaisé par la présence de Derek juste à sa droite.

Rien que d'entendre le bruit du stylo de son voisin gratter sa feuille de cours le comblait. Il entendait ses soupirs excédés à chaque parole de la prof et sentait de temps à autre sa jambe frôler la sienne. Et rien que ça...c'était géant.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres malgré lui et il prit une profonde inspiration de contentement, décalant sa cuisse afin de la coller sur toute sa longueur contre celle de Derek. Mon dieu qu'il lui en fallait peu...

Lorsque la prof approcha, avançant dans les rangs pour vérifier que tous ses élèves prenaient correctement le cours, Stiles adopta une position moins avachie et reprit le fil du discours ininterrompu.

-... Voilà pourquoi l'origine des noms revêt une importance majeure dans un roman de cette époque. Ils ont toujours un rôle dans la compréhension de la psychologie, du caractère du personnage qui le porte. C'est pourquoi, afin de vérifier si cela pourrait être rapporté à la vie réelle, votre devoir pour vendredi consistera à chercher l'origine de votre prénom.

Stiles sursauta brusquement, faisant tomber sa trousse sur son voisin de devant, toutes ses affaires s'éparpillant par terre. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent dans sa direction et il leva timidement la main.

-Euh... Madame?

-Oui? Répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un air intrigué.

-C'est un devoir obligatoire?

-Bien sûr, comme tous les autres. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait facultatif. Je sais très bien qu'aucun de vous ne le ferait si c'était le cas.

Stiles abaissa sa main, les dents serrées et la mort dans l'âme. Cette meuf était une sadique de premier ordre. Point final.

Un ricanement à ses côtés le fit se tourner vers Derek qui dissimulait fort mal un grand sourire derrière sa main.

-Ta gueule Derek. Y a rien de drôle, rétorqua Stiles en partant à quatre pattes sous sa table pour récupérer le contenu de sa trousse. Pardon, excuse-moi. Je fais que passer.

Une fois tous ses biens rassemblés, Stiles remonta à la surface, rejoignant Derek qui le fixait avec grand intérêt.

-Tu n'as plus le choix maintenant. Tu seras obligé de le dire à tout le monde.

Stiles grimaça horriblement, trop angoissé et trop stressé par ce coup du sort.

-Tu me quitteras pas hein, quand tu sauras? S'inquiéta Stiles d'une toute petite voix.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

-T'es sérieux là?

Stiles hocha la tête mais n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre la réponse de Derek alors que la prof sollicitait leur attention.

-Comme vous le savez toutes et tous, la classe qui mène un projet pendant les journées portes ouvertes du lycée a droit, l'année suivante, à une récompense en échange du travail et de l'énergie fournis. La direction m'a fait part ce matin de la date à laquelle nous partirons. Ce sera le vingt-sept octobre, donc dans quinze jours. J'ai ramené les autorisations de sortie pour cette journée et je souhaiterais vivement que vous me les rameniez pour vendredi afin que tout soit en ordre le plus rapidement possible.

-Et on part où? Interrogea une élève.

La mère de Lydia prit un air pincé, semblant indisposée par la question.

-Au zoo.

Ils y eut des exclamations incrédules et d'autres peu enthousiastes avant que la prof ne tape dans ses mains pour ramener le calme dans la salle.

-Je sais que c'est un peu étrange. Mais c'est tout ce qui nous est permis niveau budget pour autant d'élèves. Concernant ceux qui n'ont pas participé au projet de l'an passé, vous prendrez les places des élèves qui ont...quitté le lycée en fin d'année.

Stiles jeta un regard aux jumeaux et soupira. Il ne savait pas s'il préférait l'ancien groupe de Keith ou ces deux crétins-là... Bah, au moins n'étaient-ils que deux au lieu de cinq. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

-Ils nous prennent pour des gamins? Chuchota Stiles à l'adresse de son voisin.

Derek haussa les épaules.

-J'aime pas les zoos. Tous ces animaux en cage et malheureux...

-Bah c'est mieux que d'être poursuivi par des braconniers, non ?

-Ce ne sont pas toutes des espèces menacées. Les autres ont juste été arrachées à leur liberté sans qu'on leur ait rien demandé.

-Ton gène «  _protecteur des animaux_  » refait surface à ce que je vois, remarqua Stiles en souriant.

-Je supporte pas ça, grommela Derek pour se justifier.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles placarda une nouvelle affiche aux couleurs flashy sur un des panneaux du couloir et observa avec satisfaction l'intérêt immédiat qu'elle suscita. Quelques élèves s'approchèrent pour lire et il entendit des discussions enthousiastes s'engager.

-Hey toi, tu m'ignores ou tu m'évites? Demanda soudain une voix familière alors que son propriétaire attrapait Stiles par la nuque. Depuis ce matin on n'a même pas pu causer.

-Désolé Scotty.

-T'as retrouvé ton copain à ce que j'ai vu. Du coup, tu m'abandonnes lâchement?

-Mais non, le rassura Stiles. Je ne t'oublie pas. On se verra à midi de toute façon.

-Tu penses réellement que Derek et moi on va manger à la même table?

-Oh...Ben...euh...T'es sûr que-

-Bah... je te fais marcher, t'en fais pas, Allison m'a annoncé que ses problèmes étaient réglés, l'interrompit Scott. Je crois que nos chemins se séparent...

-Arrête, le dis pas comme ça, c'est trop triste. J'ai l'impression qu'on se verra plus jamais.

Scott sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Stiles.

-Mais non idiot, bien sûr qu'on se verra encore. C'est juste qu'on a pas choisi les meilleurs amis du monde comme moitié... Tu sais quoi, je me demande si, à nous deux, on pourrait pas essayer de les réconcilier. Y a pas de honte à avoir un peu d'espoir!

-Là, c'est une énormissime réserve d'espoir qu'il te faudrait. Bon, reprit-il pour changer de sujet. Tu y viendras toi, à l'épreuve de courage d'Halloween? Ça va être super!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je sais que je t'ai dit que je voulais plus parler de cette histoire, mais t'as revu Blake depuis vendredi? Questionna Stiles en posant lentement ses couverts.

-Oui. Elle était furieuse parce qu'elle pensait que j'avais brisé notre accord et que c'était moi qui avait manigancé les séances d'espionnage de McCall et Mahealani... D'ailleurs, elle le croit toujours...

-Euh... Elle est conne ou elle est conne?

Derek roula des yeux.

-Ne fais pas le malin. Elle est vraiment dangereuse et risque de vouloir s'en prendre à toi.

-Pas '' _risque_ '' à mon avis, rétorqua Stiles. J'en suis bien conscient mais en fait je m'en fous. Qui vivra verra. Et moi je veux vivre...et profiter au maximum du temps que je passe avec toi. Et j'aviserai si elle vient m'emmerder. Je l'attends de pied ferme. On verra bien qui de nous deux gagnera.

-En tout cas, ne la sous-estime pas et ne relâche jamais ta vigilance lorsque je ne serai pas avec toi.

-Scott et Danny veulent que j'en parle à mon père. Mais il a déjà assez matière à angoisser en ce moment. Pas la peine de lui donner une raison supplémentaire de psychoter sur ma sécurité.

-Si c'est ton choix, alors n'en change pas.

Derek prit la main de Stiles dans la sienne et la pressa doucement.

-Et si un jour tu te sens menacé, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Pareil, si tu as un problème quelconque. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Et tu resteras toujours ma priorité.

-Si tu continues je vais pleurer, plaisanta Stiles en le regardant tendrement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ton père n'est pas là? Demanda Derek lorsqu'ils entrèrent chez les Stilinski.

-Non, il rentre tard ce soir.

Il se retint d'ajouter « _comme tous les soirs_ » et abandonna ses chaussures dans le hall, invitant Derek à en faire de même. Puis il prit son petit-ami par la main, l'entraînant vers l'étage.

-On va pouvoir en profiter, se réjouit-il en montant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Je n'ai pas oublié ta liste de positions et là j'ai très envie de toi.

Étrangement, Derek accéléra aussitôt, le poussant vers la chambre d'ami où ils auraient davantage d'espace pour réaliser leurs fantaisies et ferma la porte à double-tour.

-J'adore nos retrouvailles, rit Stiles. Elles sont toujours très instructives.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le moteur d'une voiture sortit Stiles du sommeil et il se redressa sur les coudes en comprenant que son père venait de rentrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Derek qui dormait tout contre lui, un bras passé en travers de ses hanches de façon possessive. Craquant.

Stiles frissonna, glacé par l'air frais de la chambre alors qu'il quittait la douce chaleur du torse de Derek. Il prit le bras qui le maintenait prisonnier et le replia lentement près du visage endormi avant de descendre du lit sans un bruit. Puis il enfila quelques vêtements au hasard et quitta la chambre.

Rejoignant le rez-de-chaussée, il croisa le shérif dans la cuisine.

-Salut p'pa, ça s'est bien passé aujourd'hui?

-Enfin fiston, pourquoi es-tu encore debout à cette heure? Tu devrais profiter de ton jour de congé pour te reposer.

Stiles resserra ses bras autour de lui pour les frictionner en espérant trouver un peu de chaleur.

-Je me reposais justement, je dormais quand t'es arrivé. Mais je dors que d'un œil. Tu veux que je te cuisine quelque chose vite-fait?

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Va te recoucher, je suis assez grand pour me nourrir moi-même.

Le shérif fouilla le frigo et en sortit quelques restes, Stiles restant appuyé au chambranle de la porte, immobile.

-Stiles? Appela soudain son père, semblant surpris alors qu'il fixait quelque chose dans l'évier.

-Oh désolé, j'ai oublié de faire la vaisselle, je m'en occuperai dem-

-Tu as un invité? Le coupa le shérif en se retournant vers lui.

-Euh... Mouais... Derek est là...

-Son oncle est au courant?

-J'en sais rien. Derek est majeur, il a le droit de sortir s'il le veut.

Le shérif hocha la tête.

-Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes encore ensemble. Je t'avoue que j'étais inquiet à propos de vous deux. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi quand même quand j'héberge quelqu'un sous mon toit, promis?

Stiles hocha la tête.

-Promis. Merci papa. Je t'aime tu sais?

Le shérif sourit.

-Tu devrais réserver tes déclarations d'amour pour Derek. Il a l'air d'en avoir bien besoin.

Un craquement au-dessus de leurs têtes attira leur attention. Un second le suivit bientôt. Derek avait dû se réveiller et se rendre compte de son absence.

-Bon, je te laisse te débrouiller alors. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit fiston.

_Trois jours plus tard..._

Stiles tapait nerveusement du pied. Foutu devoir. Foutue littérature. Foutue prof.

-À vous, mademoiselle Argent. Que signifie votre prénom?

-Hum, Allison vient de l'allemand et signifie '' _de noble lignée_ '', commença la jeune fille en lisant sa feuille de recherches. Je suis censée être curieuse, avoir l'esprit critique et analytique, être en proie à des idées fixes...

Stiles cacha son visage derrière ses mains, n'écoutant pas la suite. Et s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas fait le devoir? Mieux valait-il se taper la honte ou avoir une ou deux heures de colle? Mais en même temps, il avait un dîner avec les Hale donc, s'il se prenait deux heures de colle ce samedi matin, d'une part ça lui foutrait en l'air sa matinée et d'autre part l'oncle Peter y trouverait sûrement un excellent prétexte pour lui prendre la tête.

Une nouvelle bouffée de stress assaillit Stiles mais cette fois, pour une toute autre raison que ce stupide devoir de littérature. Un dîner avec les Hale...l'angoisse.

_La veille..._

Stiles et Derek se dirigèrent vers la sortie du cours de maths, sans se soucier de leur professeur qui les suivait du regard et, alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte, ce dernier les interpella.

-Derek, Stiles, venez par ici. J'aimerais vous parler.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard incertain avant de faire demi-tour. Stiles se rapprocha de son petit-ami obéissant à un réflexe protecteur.

Peter croisa les bras sur son bureau, lançant un coup d'œil au dernier élève qui quittait son cours, les laissant enfin seuls.

-Bien, Laura et moi avons beaucoup discuté cette semaine et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur plusieurs points vous concernant, annonça-t-il d'un ton sérieux en ôtant ses lunettes. Déjà, comme nos affaires ont pris une tournure avantageuse pour notre famille, votre relation n'est plus un problème. D'autre part, nous souhaiterions sincèrement renouer les liens que nous avons brisés avec Stiles par notre attitude hostile.

Le concerné haussa les épaules et détourna le regard de celui de Peter. Ce dernier paraissait sincère... Mais allez savoir avec cette famille ! Et même s'il était sincère, rien ne disait que ça ne faisait pas partie d'un nouveau plan pour mieux les manipuler, Derek et lui, par la suite.

Pourtant, Stiles avait beau se méfier, il ne parvenait pas à refuser de croire à cette proposition de paix. Il se souvenait de l'époque où ses séjours au manoir des Hale étaient presque un enchantement. Où Laura le faisait rire, le taquinant gentiment. Où elle lui avait dit que la famille l'appréciait. Alors lui, il voulait espérer.

-Et il est où, le mais? Questionna soudain Derek, crispé. Parce que c'est sûr qu'il y a une couille quelque part.

-Non Derek, il n'y a pas de mais. Nous n'avons qu'une seule requête-

-Ah voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais?

-Laisse-moi finir, reprit Peter impatient. Nous voulons seulement savoir, à chaque instant en dehors des heures de cours, où vous vous trouvez.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Il allait bien dans sa tête le mec là? Apparemment Derek pensait la même chose vu son regard mécontent et surpris.

-C'est uniquement pour votre sécurité. Avec Jennifer Blake et ses éventuels complices qui vous veulent du mal, nous voudrions pouvoir agir vite en cas d'urgence. En plus, vous avez développé un véritable don pour vous faire des ennemis mortels et ce serait rassurant, autant pour nous que pour vous.

Stiles hocha la tête. Ça lui paraissait légitime. Et puis, tant qu'il ne voudrait pas en parler à son père pour le préserver, toute proposition de soutien lui conviendrait.

-Okay, accepta Derek, sur la même longueur d'onde que Stiles. Nous vous dirons où nous sommes. Mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à débarquer à l'improviste s'il n'y a aucun danger. Compris?

Peter roula des yeux, visiblement irrité par le ton qu'employait son neveu pour lui adresser la parole.

-Compris. J'en parlerai à Laura tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, conclut-il. Nous avions prévu de vous inviter tous les deux au resto vendredi soir pour fêter notre réconciliation, si jamais vous acceptiez notre accord. Ça vous dirait?

-M'en fous, marmonna Derek en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches d'un air blasé.

Stiles hésitait. Vendredi soir, il travaillait. Il avait réussi la veille à trouver une excuse afin de ne pas inviter Derek chez lui, ainsi que pour ce soir. Mais pour le vendredi. Ça ferait trois excuses dans la même semaine, il finirait par trouver ça louche, Derek! Comment faire?

Il se mordit la lèvre, très embêté. D'autant plus que Peter était au courant pour son petit boulot et qu'il savait bien que ça lui poserait sans doute un problème de se libérer le vendredi soir. Pourquoi faisait-il ça?

-Ah au fait, j'oubliais, ce sera aussi l'occasion de vous présenter ma fiancée, annonça Peter. Tu sais Derek, Karen. Je t'en ai déjà parlé.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux et faillit s'étouffer. Karen ? '' _Sa_ '' Karen ?

Bon ben voilà, il l'avait l'explication. C'était... bizarre quand même...

Point positif, son problème était réglé, il n'allait pas travailler ce soir-là. Mais nouveau souci... Ce dîner risquait fort d'être apocalyptique s'il devait jongler entre toutes les conversations afin d'éviter que Karen et Peter ne trahissent son secret.

_Le lendemain..._

Mais comment allait-il faire ce soir?

La veille, en panique, il avait demandé conseil à Karen après lui avoir sommairement expliqué la situation. Elle l'avait rassuré et, pour son plus grand malheur, lui avait suggéré de dire la vérité à Derek. Hélas, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devrait lui annoncer cette nouvelle. D'abord il avait un peu honte d'avoir coûté si cher à son père avec cette saloperie d'internat. Mais surtout, il restait intimement persuadé que si Derek venait à apprendre qu'il travaillait tous les soirs, il lui prendrait la tête pour qu'il arrête et insisterait même pour payer une partie des dettes Stilinski. Et là, Stiles se disait que ça deviendrait réellement gênant.

-Mon prénom, Keith, signifie... '' _vent_ '' en celte. Je suis viril et entreprenant. Je possède un charme certain. Ma force de persuasion est importante. Quand je désire quelque chose, je l'obtiens quoi qu'il en coûte. Je n'accepte aucune contrainte...

Oh mon dieu ! Il avait complètement oublié ce cours de merde! Son tour approchait à grands pas. Il n'allait pas y survivre.

-Lydia est d'origine slovaque. Je donne une impression d'équilibre et d'harmonie. Je suis très attachée aux valeurs familiales, sociales et affectives et je... crains d'être incomprise...

Mais pourquoi avaient-ils tous des noms cool et pas lui? Bon, après y avait Vernon qui était déjà passé, mais ça c'était une autre histoire...

Oh mon dieu ! On changeait de rang maintenant!

-Mademoiselle Reyes, à votre tour.

Erica baissa la tête, cachant son visage derrière ses boucles et Stiles détourna le regard. Tiens là, ça l'intéressait déjà plus.

-Erica est d'origine germanique, ça signifie '' _noble souveraine_ ''...

Isaac pouffa à côté d'elle et Stiles observa avec amusement la jeune fille lui donner un coup de coude.

-C'est une forte personnalité, d'apparence froide et réservée, Erica en impose par sa dignité et sa volonté de s'assumer seule, sans rien demander aux autres, fierté et orgueil obligent...

À ses côtés, Isaac ricana un peu plus fort, semblant pourtant se retenir de se moquer plus ouvertement de sa meilleure amie. Stiles cacha son sourire derrière sa main et vit Derek du coin de l'œil qui affichait un sourire attendri.

-Cette force et cette détermination la font souvent passer pour dure et insensible, mais dissimulent souvent des doutes, des incertitudes, des peurs et une grande fragilité affective. Son émotivité et sa sensibilité, si elles sont dissimulées, n'en sont pas moins fortes. Elle a un grand besoin d'amour et cherche à plaire et à faire plaisir.

Isaac émit un son faussement attendri et se prit un nouveau pincement de la part d'Erica qui se concentra comme elle put, malgré le petit sourire qui se formait sur son visage.

-Les gens qui la connaissent bien ne s'y trompent pas et savent pertinemment qu'ils trouveront auprès d'elle aide, secours et réconfort. Néanmoins, elle est sélective et ne peut s'attacher à des êtres qu'elle n'estimerait pas.

Le sourire de Stiles disparut immédiatement face au ton et au regard furtif tourné dans sa direction. Eh merde... Ça c'était pour sa pomme. Plus clair, tu meurs.

Son trac revint immédiatement et il n'écouta qu'à moitié les trois prochains élèves. Puis vint le tour de son voisin direct, Derek, qui poussa un long soupir ennuyé.

-Prénom espagnol d'origine allemande. Gouverneur du peuple. Du charme, de la classe, de l'élégance. Homme raffiné, secret, froideur apparente.

Un rapide éclat de rire échappa à Stiles qui se mordit le poing en se penchant sur la feuille de Derek. Mais en plus, c'est que c'était vraiment écrit tout ce truc! Punaise, on pouvait dire qu'il était gâté!

 **-** Intelligence pratique, dons d'organisation, esprit analytique. Tend à être pointilleux. Souvent perfectionniste, voire maniaque, ne supporte ni la médiocrité ni la bassesse.

Stiles lut la suite et se pinça les lèvres en voyant toute la partie sur l'incertitude, que Derek venait de passer sous silence. Ah...et aussi la partie sur son attirance pour le surnaturel. Tiens, faudrait qu'il pense à vérifier s'il aimait vraiment ça ! Stiles était passionné par le surnaturel, mais avait pris l'habitude de le cacher. Les gens se foutaient de sa gueule lorsqu'il tentait d'aborder le sujet. Il pourrait peut-être partager cette passion avec son petit ami. Voilà qui serait super!

-Veut réussir, commander et être celui que l'on admire. Voilà. C'est tout.

-Avec des phrases complètes, votre travail aurait été meilleur. Mais il est probable que c'eut été trop vous demander, reprocha la prof, le visage crispé dans une expression oscillant entre la condescendance et la moquerie. À vous, monsieur Stilinski.

Aussitôt, il vit les regards curieux de plusieurs élèves converger vers lui. Tous savaient que Stiles était un surnom. Derek et Scott semblaient les plus attentifs. Avec une mention toute spéciale à Scott qui attendait ce moment depuis le début de leur amitié, soit dix ans auparavant.

Stiles se racla la gorge, prenant sa feuille entre ses mains. Il tira sur le col de son pull, incapable de respirer normalement sous cette charge de stress et de trac intense.

-Monsieur Stilinski, nous attendons.

Il déglutit bruyamment, froissant sans le vouloir sa feuille de recherche entre ses doigts tremblants.

-Euh... Hum... Mon prénom est d'origine polonaise. Ceux qui le portent ont une forte personnalité, sont profondément humains et altruistes... Ils possèdent une grande sensibilité doublée d'une intuition remarquable. Ils veulent promouvoir un monde meilleur et s'occuper des plus défavorisés. Les Scz- euh...  _Ils_  possèdent une imagination débordante très au-dessus de la moyenne et sont aussi dotés d'un sens psychologique inné qui leur font appréhender rapidement ce qui se cache derrière les apparences...

Stiles fronça les sourcils en grimaçant légèrement. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de trouver facilement ce que cachaient les apparences... Suffisait de regarder le nombre de secrets que Derek réussissait à conserver !

-Ils possèdent un certain esprit de sacrifice et leur...équilibre nerveux est souvent précaire car une forte tension accompagne souvent leur tempérament passionné. Pour eux, la relation à l'autre n'admet que deux voies extrêmes. Soit ils prendront la situation en main en assumant, protégeant et dominant l'autre ou les autres. Soit ils attendront aide et protection de leur entourage.

Stiles lança un coup d'œil en coin à Derek qui paraissait en pleine réflexion à l'écoute de ce petit exposé.

-Ils sont idéalistes et placent l'élu de leur cœur sur un piédestal, avec les risques de désillusions qui accompagnent toujours ce genre de comportement excessif.

Ça, il voulait bien le croire. Finalement ces conneries-là étaient moins des conneries que ces foutus biscuits chinois.

-Hum hum, et quel est le prénom en question? Interrogea Mme Martin, formulant à voix haute la question que beaucoup se posaient tout bas. Je ne crois pas l'avoir entendu.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

-Franchement, c'est pas intéressant. Faut juste savoir que mes arrières grands-parents vivaient dans une région plutôt glacée, genre super super froide et tout, et que pour se réchauffer ils étaient un peu portés sur la boisson. Bah ouais, fait froid là-bas, pire que dans un congelo. Alors le jour où ils ont donné ce nom à mon grand-père, il devait faire très très froid pour qu'ils se prennent une murge pareille. Par contre, mes parents à moi ont aucune excuse. Fait pas si froid en Californie, pas vrai? Je vois pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça. Devaient juste avoir envie de se marrer un coup. Qui sait?

La mère de Lydia cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si elle se réveillait soudain de la léthargie causée par ce monologue, débité à grande vitesse et sans une seule pause.

-Euh... Eh bien, au suivant.

Stiles souffla de soulagement et lança un sourire de vainqueur à Derek qui le fusilla du regard.

-Tricheur.

-Bon... Okay promis, je te le dirai...

Derek tourna des yeux pleins d'espoir dans sa direction.

-... Le jour où tu me demanderas en mariage.

-Fais gaffe, je pourrais bien te prendre au mot.

-Tu pourrais me prendre, homo? Plaisanta Stiles tout sourire.

Seul le visage blasé de Derek lui répondit.

-Roh allez, ça méritait au moins un micro sourire!

-Non.

-Je suis incompris!


	96. Je croyais que c'était vivant

Stiles grogna et ferma le dernier bouton de sa chemise pour la troisième fois. Puis le rouvrit.

-Non ça va pas, s'énerva-t-il, ouvrant les deux suivants. Rohh ! Maintenant c'est trop décontracté...

Il referma le tout jusqu'en haut.

-Bah non... carrément pas possible... Là, j'ai l'impression d'être le voisin bizarre qui mange des cacahuètes en prenant des photos de ses voisines sous la douche...

Alors il en rouvrit deux.

-Putain tant pis, je verrai bien.

Il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un semblant d'ordre, pestant contre leur longueur puis retourna dans sa chambre prendre une veste, abandonnant son fidèle sweat rouge sur la chaise de bureau.

-Désolé chéri. Je te fais une infidélité.

Ayant attrapé son sac au vol, il déboulait dans les escaliers lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée tinta joyeusement. Pourvu que cette soirée se passe bien. Il ne demandait pas la lune ! Il voulait juste que rien de fâcheux ne vienne troubler le ciel, pour l'instant sans nuages, de ses retrouvailles avec Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Vous aimez bien bouffer chinois j'ai l'impression, commenta Stiles en fixant l'aquarium de l'entrée du restaurant.

-T'as trouvé ta nouvelle famille? Le charria Derek en observant son intérêt prononcé pour les poissons. Remarque, y a un petit air de ressemblance.

Vexé, Stiles gonfla les joues.

-Si tu me donnes raison aussi ! Se moqua gentiment Derek.

-Les garçons, arrêtez de faire les andouilles, les reprit Laura alors qu'un serveur venait les accueillir. Bonsoir, nous avons une réservation au nom de Peter Hale.

-Oui bien sûr, si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Derek prit Stiles par le poignet, le dé-scotchant de ses nouveaux amis pour le guider vers leur table, placée dans un coin intime près d'une fenêtre donnant sur la forêt. Laura remercia le serveur qui repartit. Elle prit place en bout de table alors que Derek et Stiles s'asseyaient côte à côte, à sa droite.

-Peter et Karen ne devraient pas tarder, les informa-t-elle en prenant la carte des apéritifs. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer. Il a été tellement discret depuis qu'il a commencé cette relation.

-Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontrée? S'étonna Stiles en se penchant afin de faire face à Laura. Pourtant avec tous les problèmes qu'ont causés ces fiançailles je pensais que vous aviez eu le temps de l'approcher.

Laura lança un regard de reproche à Derek, semblant tenter d'évaluer quel niveau d'indiscrétion il avait atteint. Stiles retint son '' _oups_ '' en comprenant sa boulette. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Derek avait apparemment enfreint plusieurs interdits pour lui donner des réponses satisfaisantes. Il espérait que ça n'allait pas lui créer des embrouilles.

Le sévère raclement de gorge de Laura le sortit de ses pensées.

-Je vois que la communication fonctionne plutôt bien entre vous deux... dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle soupira, alors que son frère haussait les épaules et son visage s'adoucit.

-J'aurais bien voulu la rencontrer plus tôt. Reprit-elle comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais Peter est secret et protecteur par nature. Impossible d'obtenir la moindre info personnelle s'il ne le souhaite pas.

-J'espère seulement que c'est pas une de ces bimbos qu'il lève chaque fois qu'il veut baiser, intervint Derek avec subtilité.

-Derek, on est en public. Parle mieux, tu veux?

Il fronça les sourcils, fixant sa sœur avec provocation avant de la dédaigner comme si elle n'avait strictement rien dit. Laura parut surprise une fraction de seconde devant cette rébellion manifeste, puis elle reprit un visage neutre immédiatement après.

Stiles s'interrogea sur la signification cachée de cet échange silencieux. Pourquoi avait-elle paru surprise?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Elle a l'air normale, commenta Derek dès qu'il aperçut Peter et Karen à l'entrée du restaurant.

Laura se tourna vers son oncle qui arrivait dans leur direction.

-Elle paraît charmante, tu veux dire ! Rectifia-t-elle en se levant. Bonsoir les tourtereaux! Ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance.

-Moi de même, répondit Karen, rayonnante.

Elles se firent la bise et Peter avertit Derek du regard pour qu'il prenne la peine de se lever et la salue lui aussi. Pourtant, ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce, jusqu'au moment où Stiles lui adressa un coup d'œil d'avertissement. Alors, il daigna faire un effort et se mettre debout.

-Bonsoir madame.

Stiles aperçut son mouvement avorté pour lui serrer la main lorsque Karen se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui faire la bise à son tour.

-Tu dois être Derek je suppose. Tu es exactement comme Peter t'avait décrit.

Derek parut se demander comment prendre cette remarque, après la grimace discrète de Peter qui n'échappa qu'à sa fiancée. Elle s'avança vers Stiles, les deux hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Finalement, il lui serra la main d'un air gêné. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus. C'était quand même son boss!

-Je te présente Stiles, annonça Peter pour faire paraître leur rencontre plus naturelle. Le petit-ami de mon neveu.

-Oh...

Stiles se tendit. Eh merde... Il espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas de problème avec ça. M'enfin, elle devait quand même déjà s'en douter un peu. Le petit moment de flottement entre les deux invités de la famille parut passer inaperçu et bientôt, tous s'installèrent autour de la table avant que la conversation ne se focalise sur les deux fiancés.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite et ne vous inquiétez pas, votre commande ne tardera plus, Conclut le serveur en se retirant.

Vu sa démarche raide, il avait dû parfaitement sentir l'ambiance lourde de tension qui régnait autour de la table.

Confus, Stiles baissa la tête, gardant son regard fixé sur ses mains.

-Vous étiez tous au courant à ce que je vois, accusa Derek d'une voix où perçait une colère mal contenue.

-Pas du tout. Avant ce matin, je ne savais rien de cette histoire, corrigea Laura.

Derek prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Stiles qui se faisait le plus petit possible. Punaise. À peine vingt minutes qu'ils étaient réunis et la bombe avait déjà été lâchée par inadvertance.

Désormais, il était acculé.

-Voyons Derek, ne blâme pas Stiles pour ça, tempéra Peter calmement. Il m'a demandé de ne rien te dire, uniquement pour éviter que tu te fasses du souci.

-C'est vrai? Demanda Derek en se tournant vers le principal concerné.

Stiles hocha la tête.

-Oui... Pardon de t'avoir caché ça.

-Je ne comprends pas, répondit Derek. Pourquoi aurais-je dû m'inquiéter? Beaucoup de jeunes prennent un job. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Bah... En fait, ce qui n'est pas cool et dont je voulais pas parler, c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai pris ce boulot...

Son voisin se tourna vers lui, intrigué, ainsi que le reste de la tablée, attendant qu'il précise. On sentait qu'ils avaient hâte de reprendre des sujets de discussion plus légers mais qu'ils ne le feraient pas avant d'en savoir davantage.

Stiles soupira. Autant torcher ça vite-fait et plus tard il répondrait aux éventuelles questions de Derek. Pas question de raconter sa vie en détail à sa belle-famille et surtout à sa patronne.

-J'ai un besoin urgent de me faire de l'argent. Mais je t'en dirai davantage plus tard, okay?

-Si tu préfères...

Derek posa ses mains sous la table et tritura nerveusement sa chevalière sous le regard inquiet et soucieux de Stiles. Une fois que les trois adultes eurent repris le cours de leur conversation, l'hyperactif se pencha vers Derek pour lui parler discrètement.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais te mettre en colère en t'en parlant pas. Je voulais juste t'éviter un tracas supplémentaire.

-Je suis pas en colère, répliqua Derek en continuant pourtant à triturer sa bague.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais ça? Interrogea Stiles en posant sa main sur la sienne. Tu le fais toujours quand tu es en colère.

Aussitôt Derek lâcha sa chevalière et se redressa, comme pour prouver le contraire. Mais une certaine fierté se dégageait du regard qu'il dirigeait sur son amant.

-Finement observé, commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. Je suis démasqué. Oui, je suis en colère. Je n'aime pas qu'on me cache... des... choses...

Sa voix devint plus faible face au regard d'avertissement de Stiles.

-Okay, d'accord. Je suis mal placé pour te dire un truc de ce genre. Reprit-il avec plus de force. On est quittes du côté '' _je garde mes secrets pour ne pas t'inquiéter_ ''.

-Oh non, on est très loin d'être quittes mon vieux. Tu m'en dois au moins des centaines! Répliqua Stiles.

Derek retrouva son sourire et déposa un chaste baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

-Je peux te payer en nature?

Le regard de Stiles s'illumina.

-À fond. Je suis preneur.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Hmmm... C'est excellent, s'extasia Stiles en refrénant comme il pouvait sa gourmandise.

Pas question de manger comme un cochon en public. Enfin, un autre public que des lycéens qui n'en avaient rien à faire.

-Tu veux une de mes boulettes? Proposa Stiles.

Derek s'étouffa avec sa boisson et Peter émit une exclamation de surprise irritée en prenant une douche inattendue.

-Non, mais c'est pas possible! Serais-tu idiot ou quoi?

Karen s'affaira immédiatement pour aider Peter à s'essuyer alors que Derek posait sa serviette contre le bas de son visage. Stiles rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, n'ayant pas tilté tout de suite sur le double sens de sa proposition...fort décente en première instance à ses yeux.

-Oups. Pas fait exprès.

Derek lui lança un regard amusé.

-Si tu pouvais garder ce type de suggestion pour nos...débats privés, ce serait bien plus...adapté.

Laura rit de bon cœur, ayant probablement entendu la remarque en question contrairement à Karen et Peter.

-J'aime vraiment ce côté gaffeur, plaisanta-t-elle. Je trouve ça tellement adorable.

Stiles rougit encore plus, si c'était humainement possible. Horriblement gêné, il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de sourire, heureux de retrouver l'ambiance qu'il avait tant appréciée l'année précédente quand il se rendait au manoir des Hale.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Dites-moi Karen, je me posais une question...

La patronne de Stiles fixa son attention sur Derek alors qu'il lui adressait directement la parole pour la première fois de la soirée.

-Comme vous êtes l'employeuse de Stiles, vous avez dû avoir accès à ses papiers d'identité, non?

Stiles se raidit.

-Derek, je t'interdis de faire ça, avertit-il sous les regards d'incompréhension des trois aînés.

Derek ignora Stiles superbement.

-Eh bien...oui, répondit Karen avec hésitation. Pourquoi cette question?

-Je vous en prie Karen, ne dites rien.

-Vous connaissez son véritable prénom alors, non? Continua Derek sur sa lancée.

-Bien sûr. Mais je serais bien incapable de le prononcer.

Stiles sentit son front devenir écarlate sous l'effet de l'embarras et il marmonna dans sa barbe.

-Il est tout à fait prononçable mon nom... C'est juste qu'il est impossible à lire ou à écrire.

-Il est si bizarre que ça? Interrogea Derek, ayant visiblement attisé la curiosité de son oncle et de sa sœur qui suivaient très attentivement le déroulement du débat.

-Je dirai plutôt qu'il est inhabituel, corrigea Karen. En plus, effectivement il est difficile à écrire et je ne connais pas sa prononciation. Stiles, tu pourrais nous faire une démonstration peut-être?

-Je préfère vous montrer comment il s'écrit, grommela Stiles en fouillant dans la poche arrière de son jean pour en extraire son portefeuille. Au moins ça vous fera marrer trente secondes...

Il prit sa carte d'identité et la tendit à Derek. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

-T'es sûr que ça se prononce? J'ai jamais vu un nom avec autant de z!

-Pfff... Y en a que deux, bouda Stiles. Et merci, je sais prononcer mon propre prénom. C'est juste que j'ai mis dix ans avant de savoir l'écrire.

-Ton propre prénom? Demanda Peter, incrédule.

-Bah... Y a trop de consonnes dedans. C'est pour ça que je me suis fait appeler Stiles depuis petit. C'était plus simple lors de l'appel à l'école. Avant, je me tapais tout le temps l'affiche avec les profs qui savaient pas le lire et avec les autres élèves qui se foutaient de moi.

Derek passa la carte à Laura qui parut surprise avant de regarder Stiles.

-Il y a une faute de frappe?

Peter prit la carte à son tour.

-Je crois que ça peut être considéré comme une forme de maltraitance, non?

-Très drôle... commenta Stiles en faisant la moue.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'assiette, pleine à craquer de ce qu'il avait trouvé au buffet des desserts, Stiles s'adossa un instant contre une colonne pour observer pensivement Peter et Karen assis seuls à leur table. En fait, quand elle n'était pas dans l'optique '' _travail-commande-travail_ '', elle était plutôt pas mal. Pas un canon de beauté du niveau de la famille Hale, bien entendu! De toute façon, rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient rivaliser avec eux dans ce domaine! Mais, une fois détendue, on pouvait affirmer qu'elle était belle. Et d'agréable compagnie.

Le regard de Stiles s'attarda sur son visage, suivant ses traits -moins anguleux que lorsqu'elle était concentrée- l'arête fine du nez, les lèvres peut-être trop petites mais joliment maquillées. Pour autant que Stiles sache faire la différence entre un affreux maquillage de débutant et le trait sûr d'une femme entraînée. Sans oublier les grands yeux noisette qui respiraient la joie de vivre et pétillaient, dès qu'ils se posaient sur Peter.

Elle était heureuse et ça se voyait. Stiles comprenait parfaitement ce qu'avait pu ressentir Peter en se voyant enlever le droit d'officialiser leur relation alors qu'ils semblaient si amoureux...

-Ça va?

Stiles sortit de sa torpeur, remarquant enfin les regards interrogatifs de Laura et Derek qui pesaient sur lui alors qu'ils étaient prêts à retourner à table.

-Eh... oui, oui, no souci, je me suis juste un peu perdu dans mon cerveau...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu crois que c'est vivant? Demanda Stiles en appuyant du bout de sa cuillère sur l'étrange chose gélatineuse qu'il avait voulu tester par simple curiosité. C'est tout mou.

-Si ça crie c'est que c'est vivant, répondit Derek pince-sans-rire.

Stiles appuya une nouvelle fois, examinant avec fascination la substance répondre à son agression par de nombreux remous. Après quelques secondes, elle reprit sa forme initiale comme indifférente à sa présence. Il l'observa, méfiant.

-Bon bah, je me lance. Si je ne survis pas, je te lègue mon sweat rouge. Et dis à Scott et à mon père que je les aime.

Il coupa un petit morceau qu'il enfourna rapidement les yeux fermés, l'air tendu mais résigné. À peu près l'idée qu'il se faisait de Socrate en train d'avaler la ciguë. Puis il mâchonna la chose avec insistance avant d'écarquiller brusquement les yeux, saisi d'une révélation soudaine.

-Mais ch'est trop bon! S'exclama-t-il en coupant un autre morceau qu'il tendit à Derek. Goûte un peu cette merveille. Y a même du chocolat dedans!

Derek accepta la becquée sans oublier de lancer un regard noir à Peter qui semblait sur le point de le taquiner.

-C'est juste de la pâte de riz et du chocolat, rien d'extraordinaire.

Stiles fit une moue triste.

-C'est le meilleur dessert que j'ai jamais mangé.

Derek écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Stiles espérait que sa moue de chiot aurait toujours autant d'effet sur lui. C'était bien pratique pour se le mettre dans la poche.

-Il te mène par le bout du nez petit frère, le charria Laura.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-C'était une soirée très agréable, s'exclama Karen une fois sur le parking. Nous devrions faire ça plus souvent.

-J'adorerais, répondit Laura. J'aimerais tellement mieux vous connaître.

Stiles s'accrocha au bras de Derek et se pencha vers lui.

-T'as vu avec quoi il est venu? Dit-il, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Derek dirigea son attention vers la voiture contre laquelle était appuyé son oncle et sourit. La Camaro. Bien sûr.

-Par contre, hmm...tu crois qu'il a eu la même idée que nous? S'enquit Stiles, l'air un peu égrillard.

Derek blêmit.

-Oh non, je veux pas qu'il baise au même endroit que moi. Ou l'inverse.

Stiles éclata de rire face à l'air horrifié de son petit-ami.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Derek claqua sa portière, prenant place à côté de Stiles sur la banquette arrière.

-Laura.

-Hum?

-Stiles peut dormir à la maison?

L'hyperactif se figea contre le siège et suspendit son geste pour attacher sa ceinture. Okay, ils avaient fait une trêve tous ensemble, mais au point qu'ils l'acceptent à nouveau chez eux? Surtout quand on se souvenait comment s'était terminée la dernière fois...

Laura les observa tour à tour dans le rétroviseur.

-Okay. Mais n'oubliez pas de prévenir le shérif.

Stiles était stupéfait. Agréablement certes, mais c'était tout de même très, très étrange. Il ne s'attendait pas à tant d'efforts dès la première reprise de contact après sa rupture avec la famille de Derek. Une nuit chez les Hale? Vraiment? Il en avait foutrement envie mais il ne parvenait pas à effacer le souvenir de cette atroce matinée, son cœur accélérant à son évocation.

Derek parut sentir son appréhension car il lui prit doucement la main.

-Pourquoi tu es si tendu tout à coup?

Stiles le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec insistance, avant que Derek semble enfin comprendre. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il entrelaça leurs doigts sans un mot, tournant la tête vers l'avant, plissant les yeux.

Laura démarra et un silence plana dans l'habitacle jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le parking. Une fois engagés sur la route en direction de la forêt, elle se racla la gorge, visiblement embarrassée.

-Stiles. Il est absolument légitime que tu nous en veuilles pour ce que nous avons fait, Peter et moi. Nous t'avons utilisé et blessé alors que tu ne le méritais pas. Et cela, dans nos propres intérêts. Mais nous avons appris de nos erreurs et je te promets que nous ne recommencerons plus. Nous avons failli trop perdre en faisant ça.

-Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Derek, ouvertement mécontent.

-À toi aussi Derek, nous te devons des excuses. Peter est bien trop fier pour venir vous parler lui-même et assumer ses erreurs, alors je le fais en son nom. Ne lui en voulez pas trop. Il est passé par une période très difficile lui aussi. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, j'aimerais faire la paix avec vous. Je comprendrais que vous estimiez que je n'ai pas encore fait assez d'effort pour avoir le droit de vous demander ça, mais je vous promets solennellement que je suis sincère. Je vous aime tous les deux et je voudrais retrouver la même complicité que nous avons pu avoir par le passé.

-C'est trop facile, murmura Stiles pour lui-même en s'enfonçant dans son siège, les bras croisés, fixant d'un regard noir l'appui-tête de la banquette avant, comme si ce dernier l'avait insulté.

À quand le prochain revirement et la prochaine trahison? Il en avait marre d'être ballotté en tout sens au gré des «  _humeurs_  » de la famille Hale. Cette incertitude permanente lui avait rendu la vie impossible. Cette demande de...pardon?...n'arrivait-elle pas un peu tôt pour qu'il puisse y répondre sereinement ? Qu'ils aient été victimes de pressions extérieures qui les dépassaient, Stiles n'en doutait pas. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour accorder foi les yeux fermés à ces excuses qui lui paraissaient un peu...légères.

-T'as de l'espoir, grogna Derek. Tu penses que quelques excuses suffiront? Tu étais parfaitement consciente de ce que tu faisais.

Laura poussa un soupir de découragement.

-Oui Derek, c'est vrai que nous étions conscients de ce que nous faisions. Mais nous aussi nous pensions sincèrement agir pour votre bien. Nous voulions vous éviter de commettre une erreur d'appréciation qui mettait notre famille dans l'embarras envers nos partenaires. Nous connaissons ta tendance à jouer les électrons libres, Derek. Hélas nous nous sommes trompés sur plusieurs choses. D'abord sur la force de votre relation. Nous avons cru l'an dernier que, seuls le manque et les frustrations, étaient responsables de votre désir d'être ensemble. Puis quand vous vous êtes retrouvés à la rentrée, nous avons pensé, puisque vous n'étiez plus frustrés, que ça ne durerait pas. Et c'est alors que le problème avec le mariage de Peter s'est amplifié. Il a jugé qu'en raison de votre jeunesse, votre histoire s'éteindrait rapidement et que ce serait dommage de gâcher ses projets d'avenir pour une passade. En second lieu, nous nous sommes gravement mépris sur tes rapports avec Jennifer Blake. Nous avons cru que tu étais vraiment avec elle de ton plein gré. Et nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi tu étais si malheureux et pourquoi tu persistais à ne parler que de Stiles, à ne jurer que par lui. Alors Peter a volontairement mis les pieds dans le plat pour tenter de te forcer à éclaircir la situation avec lui. Voilà, je sais que Stiles n'est pas obligé de me croire quand je lui dis que je suis désolée et que j'aimerais qu'il me fasse de nouveau confiance. Mais je vous promets sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que seule votre sécurité me tient à cœur.

Derrière elle, Stiles avait écouté ce discours avec une certaine perplexité. Maintenant il hésitait. Après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir que l'enfer était moquetté de bonnes intentions. Combien de fois s'était-il lui-même fourvoyé en croyant agir pour le bien des autres? Ou même pour le sien? Qui était-il pour refuser d'accepter une telle requête, qui permettrait à Derek de rester à proximité de sa seule famille? Famille au demeurant très réduite après les pertes dramatiques qu'il avait subies. Car Stiles ne se faisait guère d'illusions, s'il refusait cette main tendue, Derek le suivrait dans son ressentiment. Et l'hyperactif serait en partie responsable d'une possible rupture définitive avec ses dernières racines. Était-ce une bonne manière de construire une relation amoureuse de bonne qualité que de le faire sur une rancune partagée? Ne valait-il pas mieux tenter la réconciliation complète? Le tiercé gagnant de la semaine: Derek, Laura et Peter...?

Okay. En réalité, ça lui demanderait un effort minimal. Car dans l'histoire désormais, il avait le beau rôle. Il pouvait jouer les magnanimes à peu de frais. Quel risque prenait-il en somme ? Un risque quasi nul. En effet, il avait bien l'impression que son lien avec Derek avait franchi une étape décisive, passant au-dessus des multiples chicaneries «  _occultes_  » qu'on persistait à lui cacher. Alors dans ce cadre, quel pouvoir de nuisance restait-il aux deux Hale? Certainement pas grand chose. Le jeu en valait donc la chandelle, car Derek y trouverait sans doute de l'apaisement.

Une fois sa résolution prise, Stiles émergea de ses réflexions et se rendit compte du silence pesant qui régnait entre le frère et la sœur. Il observa Derek du coin de l'œil, remarquant sa rancœur et sa colère à l'encontre de Laura. Mais sous cette couche de ressentiment, Stiles percevait une douleur sourde. Cette perception l'encouragea dans le choix qu'il venait de faire. Oui, Stiles devait accepter. Il devait faire le premier pas, car Derek en serait incapable.

-Okay. Je veux bien faire un effort.

Le visage de Derek se tourna brusquement vers lui.

-J'ai envie de faire la paix, reprit Stiles. J'espère faire le bon choix en vous accordant ma confiance encore une fois...

-Je ne faillirai pas, affirma Laura avec conviction et un très net soulagement. Je ne gâcherai pas cette chance de ramener un peu d'ordre dans notre famille.

-Et Stiles en fait partie? Questionna Derek d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réponse négative.

Le silence qui suivit fit craindre à Stiles que Laura confirme les inquiétudes de son frère. En vérité, il appréhendait davantage une réaction violente de Derek en cas de réponse négative que sa propre déception.

-Oui. Stiles en fait partie désormais.

Ce dernier relâcha sa respiration et la pression redescendit immédiatement. En plus d'être soulagé concernant Derek, il était secrètement ravi d'être un membre du '' _clan'_ '.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je vais prendre ma douche, prévint Derek à voix basse en sortant de sa chambre.

Stiles hocha la tête et enleva sa main du micro de son portable.

-Oui, à part ça tout s'est bien passé. Y a pas de problème.

_-''C'est bien. Passe une bonne soirée. Et sois sage surtout.''_

-Que veux-tu que je fasse comme connerie? Répliqua Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. On va juste dormir...

_-''Hum hum... N'embêtez pas trop sa famille. Fais-toi discret.''_

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Il espérait que son esprit lui faisait voir des sous-entendus qui n'étaient pas vraiment là.

-Je vais oublier cette phrase particulièrement étrange et te souhaiter une bonne soirée P'pa. Enfin, autant qu'une soirée de paperasse puisse l'être.

_-''Merci fiston, bonne soirée à toi aussi. Et n'oublie pas de revenir à la maison un de ces jours.''_

Stiles roula des yeux et raccrocha, plongeant la chambre dans le silence. Il tendit l'oreille et le bruit de la douche lui parvint, faisant germer une idée fort plaisante dans son esprit échauffé.

Impatient de satisfaire sa petite fantaisie, il sortit silencieusement, ses vêtements de rechange sous le bras, et traversa furtivement le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Abaissant silencieusement la poignée, il retint son exclamation de joie en découvrant que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Alors il entra rapidement, s'engouffrant dans la pièce en vérifiant une dernière fois que le couloir était vide... Ah...

Figée sur la dernière marche des escaliers, Laura l'observait avec curiosité et une évidente jubilation.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai ! Gémit Stiles dans sa barbe avant d'envoyer un petit coucou de la main à sa _belle-sœur..._

Côté ninja, y avait encore un sacré boulot...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Plaqué contre le mur carrelé, Stiles mordit son poing pour retenir une plainte de plaisir incontrôlable. Un nouveau coup de rein de Derek lui fit voir les étoiles et il ferma les yeux. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans la première épaule à sa portée et il gémit plus fort.

Bon dieu. Vrai, il avait adoré prendre Derek quelques jours auparavant, beaucoup même. Mais rien n'était comparable à Derek qui le prenait. Vraiment rien. Le sentir en lui humm... Il pourrait rester indéfiniment là. Sous la douche, contre ce corps chaud et musclé. Contre Derek. Respirant son parfum. C'était le paradis. Son paradis.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Franchement ch'ai rien compris à cette chette choirée, bredouilla Stiles, sa brosse à dent coincée contre sa joue. Ch'était... pas comme d'habitude.

Il se pencha légèrement en arrière alors que Derek approchait du lavabo, et le mata sans vergogne.

-T'as vraiment un cul d'enfer, ajouta-t-il avec un regard appréciateur.

Derek attrapa sa brosse à dent, sans répondre à sa remarque par autre chose qu'un sourire en coin.

-C'est gratuit pour toi. Tu peux toucher quand tu veux.

Stiles sourit comme il put et donna une petite tape sur sa propriété.

-Nan mais sérieux, reprit-il en libérant sa bouche. Pourquoi ils agissent si normalement tout à coup? Ils veulent vraiment faire la paix ou c'est juste un truc en l'air pour calmer le jeu? Parce que j'ai pas l'impression que ce soit naturel. Peut-être qu'ils sont juste gênés de leur comportement, après tout. Boh... et puis j'en sais rien.

-Je sais qu'ils sont sérieux. Et effectivement ils ne sont pas fiers d'eux. Enfin, surtout Laura. Peter lui, il s'en fout plutôt. Il déclare toujours qu'il est libre d'agir comme il l'entend et qu'il n'a jamais de regrets. Sauf qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il était sur le point de me perdre définitivement...

Le cœur de Stiles se serra. Il détestait que les familles se déchirent.

-'Fin bref, reprit Derek pour couper court au silence pensif qui s'était installé un instant. Tu as pu constater qu'ils ont enfin compris que c'était très sérieux entre toi et moi, et que peu importait le nombre de fois qu'ils parviendraient à nous séparer, on se retrouverait toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Son discours terminé, Derek enfourna la brosse à dents dans sa bouche alors qu'à côté de lui, Stiles était encore bloqué. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, lentement, incrédule.

-Ce que tu viens de dire... Putain, c'était trop mignon. Je crois bien que j'ai envie qu'on refasse l'amour là, tout de suite.

Un éclat de rire secoua les épaules de Derek.

-Ha! Mais crache pas tout ton dentifrice sur moi 'spèce de cochon!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La bouche grande ouverte, sous le choc, Stiles resta pétrifié sur place.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Putain t'as osé, souffla-t-il, sa jambe reposant toujours sur l'épaule de Derek.

Ce dernier sourit, ostensiblement fier de lui et caressant innocemment le mollet près de son visage avant de doucement reposer le pied contre le matelas.

-Oui, parfaitement, j'ai osé. J'avais trop envie.

-T'as osé, répéta Stiles, incapable de dire autre chose.

Le rire de Derek semblait de plus en plus difficile à contenir.

-Oui.

-T'as-

-Oui bon, j'ai osé. Tu veux que j'ose à nouveau? Le taquina-t-il dans un début de rire franc.

-Mais t'avais pas le droit! S'indigna Stiles les yeux écarquillés exagérément. T'es pas sympa ! Je complexe à mort là-dessus et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais? T'en rajoutes une couche!

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu complexes. Moi, j'aime bien.

-Mais t'es pas objectif, c'est pas possible ! Et puis fais pas ton lèche-cul, je sais très bien que mon prénom est ridicule. Alors t'avais pas le droit de jouir en le disant! S'exclama Stiles, les joues rouges de fureur et d'embarras.

C'en fut trop pour Derek qui éclata de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière pour se bidonner à gorge déployée. Stiles croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, hésitant à profiter du fait que Derek soit encore entre ses jambes pour les remonter vite fait et l'étrangler avec. Mais, avant qu'il ait pu mettre son plan diabolique à exécution, Derek tomba sur le côté, se tenant les côtes.

-C'est pas drôle.

Le rire de son amant était incontrôlable désormais. Dès qu'une accalmie se présentait, il regardait dans la direction de Stiles, de sa moue boudeuse et de ses bras croisés, avant de repartir d'un rire encore plus fort, n'arrivant même plus à articuler une phrase ou un mot cohérent entre chaque hoquet.

La susceptibilité de Stiles fondit rapidement. Comment résister devant un tel spectacle? Derek était adorable quand il riait. Et c'était bien trop rare.

-C'est vraiment pas juste, bougonna Stiles. Comment tu veux que je t'en veuille quand t'es si trognon?

Le rire de Derek, qui s'était peu à peu calmé, lui permit enfin de se redresser et il s'approcha de Stiles pour le prendre dans ses bras afin de les faire tous les deux tomber contre les oreillers.

-Je t'aime...

Stiles sourit en roulant des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Derek le devança.

-... Szczepan.

Le sourire de Stiles disparut d'un coup.

-Rah! Appelle moi Stiles merde!


	97. J'ai eu la trouille

_Dix jours plus tard..._

Stiles avait fait le bon choix en acceptant les excuses de Laura. Deux semaines déjà qu'il s'était remis avec Derek et leur relation avait trouvé un parfait équilibre, entre douceur, passion et sexe. La Sainte Trinité de Stiles.

Or cette stabilité n'aurait en aucun cas été possible sans la bonne entente entre lui et le reste de la famille Hale. Comme par une sorte de miracle, toutes les manœuvres, tentatives de pressions, menaces voilées, trahisons et mensonges divers, paraissaient avoir disparu de leur mémoire collective. Ainsi, faisant du passé table rase, ils espéraient être parvenus à reconstruire une relation solide.

Il était évident que Laura et Peter faisaient le maximum pour contenter chaque souhait de Derek. C'était pour cette raison que Stiles était convié au manoir dès que l'occasion se présentait. Apparemment, ils avaient craint très sérieusement que le plus jeune d'entre eux ne rompe définitivement tout lien avec eux.

Stiles avait d'ailleurs quelques difficultés à comprendre le changement de comportement survenu chez Derek envers son oncle et sa sœur. Lui qui avait longtemps paru accepter comme une fatalité les règles et contraintes imposées par sa famille et par ce fameux fichu «  _conseil_  », auquel Stiles ne comprenait toujours fichtrement rien, se comportait désormais comme s'il n'en avait plus rien à foutre. Et, même si Stiles persistait à le taquiner au sujet d'une crise d'adolescence tardive, cette attitude ne manquait pas de le troubler profondément. Pourquoi un tel revirement ? Stiles n'envisageait même plus de l'interroger là-dessus car il se faisait immanquablement renvoyer gentiment dans les filets, par d'habiles détournements de conversation.

La moindre tentative de rappel aux règles ou aux traditions de la part de sa famille, se soldait par un refus catégorique de la part de Derek. Laura paraissait presque... choquée, à chaque fois que son frère ne tenait aucun compte de ses suggestions. On ne parlait même plus « _d'ordres_  » tellement l'oncle et la sœur marchaient sur des œufs concernant celui-ci. Par contre il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on ignore ses remarques.

'' _Ça peut pas lui faire de mal ! Tiens, par exemple pour apprendre à modérer son putain de sentiment de toute-puissance !''_  Grommelait Derek quand Stiles lui faisait part de ce que semblait ressentir Laura.

Inversement, si on excluait ses échecs à le faire parler de sujets «  _interdits_  », Stiles avait l'impression d'obtenir de Derek, absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Au début, pour être franc, il avait un peu abusé de ce nouveau '' _pouvoir_ '' que son amant semblait accepter de lui accorder. Puis au bout d'un moment, l'hyperactif en avait eu marre d'avoir le sentiment d'être «  _en sucre_  ». Parce que clairement, Derek était aux petits soins pour lui. Toujours prêt à le materner...oui carrément...un Scott bis... en plus guimauve. Il devait avouer que le côté «  _grumpy-ténébreux-animal sauvage à dompter_ » lui manquait plutôt, et il espérait que cette phase un tantinet «  _fleur bleue_  » allait s'achever d'elle-même lorsque leur relation se serait réellement stabilisée. Après tout, ils sortaient d'une crise majeure et Derek avait toujours peur pour la sécurité de Stiles. Et comme ce dernier ignorait les raisons réelles de ces craintes, il présumait que ces craintes étaient malheureusement justifiées, il ne pouvait guère reprocher à son petit ami d'éviter au maximum les sujets de conflit...

D'autant qu'ils se voyaient assez peu.

Alors c'était bien agréable d'avoir un prince charmant à son service lorsqu'il voulait se reposer de son rythme de vie difficile.

La porte de la chambre de Derek s'ouvrit, ramenant Stiles à la réalité, et le propriétaire des lieux entra silencieusement, la refermant derrière lui avec d'infinies précautions. Puis il se retourna et tomba sur les yeux grands ouverts de Stiles.

-Désolé, je t'ai réveillé?

-Non... En fait j'avais froid sans toi, répondit-il en tendant les bras pour que son petit-ami vienne vite le rejoindre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Bah... rien d'important. Juste Laura qui fait chier son monde parce qu'elle se sent seule ce soir.

Derek se glissa près de Stiles, le laissant se blottir contre lui dans l'espoir de récupérer un peu de chaleur.

-Tu devrais sérieusement penser à t'acheter une couette plus épaisse, chuchota Stiles en les recouvrant jusqu'au menton. T'es plus le célibataire au chauffage interne auto-suffisant que tu étais jadis... Maintenant, t'as pépé à côté qui se les gèle facilement.

Il soupira de contentement en mêlant ses jambes frigorifiées à celles brûlantes de Derek.

-Hum... T'es super cool comme gars, bâilla Stiles en fermant les yeux.

-Dors un peu, au lieu de parler. Tu as l'air mort.

-Je suis fatigué...

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu devrais prendre un job moins épuisant. Ou alors travailler moins. Tu vas finir par te ruiner la santé.

Stiles déglutit bruyamment et se racla la gorge.

-Euh... Tu sais...à propos... Je voulais te parler d'un truc...

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va pas me plaire, commenta Derek qui soupira en posant son menton contre les cheveux de Stiles.

-Bah... En fait...eh bien, j'ai vu une annonce super intéressante pour gagner facilement un petit paquet de fric. Ça durera qu'un mois normalement, donc c'est pas grand-chose. Et en plus c'est qu'un jour par semaine.

-Quel jour? Souffla Derek s'attendant clairement au pire.

-Le dimanche, avoua Stiles d'une toute petite voix.

-Et merde. Tu trouves pas que t'exagères? Tu travailles déjà tous les soirs, t'as que le week-end et le mardi de libre, tu vas quand même pas t'enlever un de tes seuls jours de repos pour quelques dollars en plus, si?

-Mais c'est juste quatre dimanches, pas plus je te promets. Et ça fera une grosse différence pour moi d'avoir ce pognon. Après... c'est juré, je reprends le rythme habituel. De toute façon Scott va sûrement m'engueuler aussi quand je vais lui en parler...

-Je ne t'engueule pas. Je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout... Bon, inutile d'essayer de te faire changer d'avis, j'imagine... Par contre j'aimerais vraiment savoir en quoi consiste ce job.

-Bah...

_Le lendemain..._

Un goût âcre envahit le palais de Stiles, lui faisant froncer le nez. Il inspira profondément, mais sa respiration se bloqua dans ses poumons contractés, lui causant une horrible douleur. Un craquement lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il se redressa précipitamment en position assise. Une fumée opaque rendait l'atmosphère irrespirable.

Paniqué et suant à grosses gouttes sous la chaleur insoutenable, Stiles se précipita hors du lit, courant jusqu'à la porte. Il tira sur la poignée et hurla de douleur. Ses mains s'arrachèrent immédiatement du morceau de métal, abandonnant quelques lambeaux de peau au passage.

La bois blanc de la porte noircit sur le pourtour et Stiles recula prudemment à reculons, ses yeux exorbités fixés sur le chambranle d'où s'échappaient d'inquiétantes volutes de fumée noire, le ventre dévoré par une terreur sans nom.

Les flammes commencèrent à lécher le pas de la porte, s'infiltrant par en-dessous.

Le battant explosa.

Le feu envahit toute la chambre, allant jusqu'à Stil...

-...je vais te jeter un seau d'eau glacée sur la tronche. Réveille-toi Stiles!

Stiles se releva d'un coup, Derek évitant de peu la collision.

-Ça va ? S'enquit ce dernier en le voyant tout tremblant. T'en as mis du temps à émerger cette fois-ci.

-Pardon, s'excusa Stiles d'une voix pâteuse en chassant les dernières bribes de son cauchemar d'un geste de la main.

Il était habitué depuis le temps. Pratiquement chaque nuit, il rêvait inlassablement de sa propre mort. Joyeux l'ado ! Ça vous rendait pas l'humeur maussade ces trucs... Pas du tout... Son cerveau devait être détraqué à vouloir le faire mourir de toutes les manières possibles et le salopard n'était pas en peine, côté imagination!

-Derek... Tu crois que je suis fou?

-Oui pourquoi? Répondit Derek en le serrant contre lui et en lui caressant doucement le dos.

-Tu penses que je devrais consulter?

-Mais tu consultes déjà. Répondit-il stoïquement avant de se lever pour enfiler un jean.

Stiles secoua mollement la tête.

-Merci de me soutenir dans ces moments difficiles.

-De rien chéri, ricana Derek en se penchant pour lui voler un baiser. Tu devrais te grouiller de te préparer. On est pas en avance.

Stiles hocha la tête et repoussa la couette sur le côté pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il s'étira longuement, bâillant vers le plafond.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Son casque sous le bras, Stiles marchait à côté de Derek, tous deux se dirigeant vers le casier de l'aîné. Un bras tomba lourdement sur l'épaule de l'hyperactif qui tourna la tête vers Scott.

-Eh, tu te sens prêt pour le match de vendredi ? Je suis super excité. J'ai trop envie de leur foutre une raclée!

-Mouais... J'espère que ce match-là se passera mieux que celui de la semaine dernière... J'ai été totalement lamentable...

-Raconte pas de connerie, rétorqua Derek entre ses dents. Ce mec t'avait dans le collimateur, t'y pouvais rien.

-N'empêche, j'ai pas touché la balle une seule fois.

-Ça arrive bro, le rassura Scott en souriant. En plus, c'était ton premier vrai match! C'est pas rien quand même!

-C'était aussi celui de Derek.

-Oui... Mais Derek est un dieu. C'est pas comparable.

Derek s'étouffa, alors qu'à son côté Stiles ouvrait grand la bouche.

-Euh... Scottie...Tu viens vraiment de dire ce que je crois que tu viens de dire ?

-Bah faut être objectif, se défendit Scott. Côté sport en tout cas, c'est un dieu. Il réussit toujours tout du premier coup.

-Whaou, c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Scott McCall qui fait un compliment à Derek Hale. Et quel compliment ! C'est la magie de noël ? Conclut Stiles avec un sourire « _plus niais tu meurs_ ».

-Mouais. Noël c'est dans deux mois, fit remarquer Derek. Il a juste enfin compris à quel point je vous suis supérieur.

Scott émit un son faussement indigné avant qu'un débat de s'engage entre les deux garçons. Ce qui laissa à Stiles tout le loisir de se perdre dans ses pensées un petit moment. Ses yeux fouillèrent la foule d'élèves plus ou moins réveillés qui fourmillaient un peu partout à la recherche de copains, d'affaires ou de leur salle de cours. Quant à lui, il ne cherchait qu'une personne...dont il croisa rapidement le regard noir au beau milieu du couloir.

Un sourire goguenard prit sournoisement place sur son visage et il fixa sa rivale avec provocation.

Une semaine que Jennifer était revenue au lycée après son humiliation publique. Et Stiles ne se lassait pas de lui jeter son bonheur à la figure. Ah, qu'il était heureux au bras de  _son_  Derek ! Et elle, elle se retrouvait seule. Pouvait-on rêver vengeance plus satisfaisante ?

Stiles vit les poings de la fille se crisper. Elle fulminait, bien consciente qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire contre eux par elle-même et au grand jour, sans risquer d'être poursuivie légalement.

C'était carrément le pied là !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Arrête de stresser comme ça...c'est idiot.

Gardant ses mains posées sur son front et les coudes sur la table, Stiles fixait Harris qui déambulait entre les rangs, rendant le dernier devoir surveillé. Mon dieu, il allait mourir de stress avant même d'avoir eu la note. Mais qu'il se bouge un peu les miches ce prof de mes deux!

-Stiles... Te mets pas dans un état pareil. C'est qu'un test comme les autres.

-Non, c'est pas un test comme les autres, rétorqua l'interpellé en fixant Derek avec de gros yeux. C'est le résultat d'une lutte acharnée!

Harris passa près d'eux, rendant sa copie à Scott dans la rangée à côté de la leur. Le garçon fit la grimace en voyant son résultat et retourna sa feuille contre sa table, sûrement dans l'objectif de ne plus voir sa note...espérant peut-être secrètement qu'elle disparaisse...ainsi que la copie. On peut toujours rêver Scottie !

Stiles détourna les yeux de son meilleur ami alors que le professeur se tournait vers lui. Il lui tendit son devoir puis repartit. La bougeotte de Stiles redoubla d'ardeur et il ne jeta même pas un regard à son résultat.

-Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi? Je suis sûr qu'il a mis ton devoir tout en-dessous. Je veux savoir ! Après toute la souffrance qu'on a endurée avec Peter pour te faire comprendre le cours, je veux savoir si ça a fonctionné !

-La souffrance ? Répéta Derek blasé. Tu parles... Vous avez passé votre temps à vous foutre de ma gueule et à vous goinfrer de pâtisseries.

-Pfff... Tu ne connais rien aux plaisirs de la vie, rétorqua Stiles, fébrile, en voyant Harris revenir vers eux. Ah le voilà ! Je suis sûr que c'est pour toi ! Oui c'est pour toi !

Harris s'arrêta devant leur paillasse et fixa Derek en silence de longues secondes. Finalement il déposa la copie devant l'aîné et repartit sans une remarque.

Stiles se jeta littéralement sur le papier pendant que son voisin le fixait d'un œil ennuyé.

Le verdict tomba.

-D+ ! D+ ! C'est un miracle ! S'exclama Stiles. T'as doublé ta note ! Bon t'es quand même bien en dessous de la moyenne mais c'est déjà super méga cool ! Faudra qu'on fête ça cet aprem !

Tout heureux que son élève ait réussit ce pari fou, Stiles continua à babiller joyeusement, ne faisant aucun cas de Derek qui se contentait de l'observer comme une bête curieuse, donnant l'impression de se foutre royalement de sa magnifique progression.

-Mais tu te rends compte ? J'ai envie de pleurer rien que de voir ça. Déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Derek se redressa brusquement.

-Nan mais, tu vas pas vraiment chialer hein ? S'affola celui-ci, en avisant l'air faussement larmoyant de Stiles. Arrête de tirer cette tronche ça me stresse !

L'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de lui éclater de rire au nez.

-Ohhh...T'es trop mignon, lapin !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Eh bien, tu m'as l'air d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui toi, remarqua Danny avec un grand sourire. Qu'est-ce que «  _mônsieur parfait_ » a encore fait de sublime ?

-Oh rien, on va juste manger en amoureux ce midi, se réjouit Stiles en se dépêchant de fourrer ses affaires dans son sac déjà archi-bourré. Et cet aprem on sera seuls chez lui pour une fois. Génial, hein?

-Je sens que vous allez bien vous...amuser…

Le regard entendu de Danny croisa celui de Stiles qui lui fit un clin d'œil exagéré.

-On arrête pas de...s'amuser justement. Il est insatiable ce mec. Hmmm... poursuivit-il l'air rêveur. M'enfin bref, il est aussi impatient et il doit m'attendre, donc je te laisse. On se voit demain Dan'! Passe une bonne journée!

Stiles se précipita dans le couloir, croisant quelques rares élèves qui n'étaient pas encore à leur pause déjeuner.

-Hey Stiles ! Tu sais si Harr-

-Pas le temps ! S'exclama Stiles sans s'arrêter.

Il arriva rapidement devant les portes du réfectoire pour s'y engouffrer dans le même élan, bousculant un malheureux élève qui se trouvait sur sa trajectoire. Jetant un regard circulaire à la salle, il dénicha rapidement la tignasse noire de son petit-ami assis à une table près des fenêtres, et sourit avant d'aller chercher son plateau repas. Il entassa tout ce qu'il put dessus, croquant déjà un bout de pain, mort de faim. Une fois qu'il estima avoir pris assez de provisions pour survivre jusqu'au goûter, il partit d'un pas rapide et impatient vers l'autre bout de la salle bondée, afin de rejoindre Derek.

Durant le trajet parsemé d'embûches, sacs traînant par terre ou élèves hésitants, errant entre les tables à la recherche de potes, Stiles se sentit soudain nauséeux. Son champ de vision se rétrécit brusquement et il chancela, se rattrapant in extremis.

Une fois son équilibre rétabli, son regard croisa furtivement celui de Jennifer à quelques mètres de là. Instantanément, ses jambes cessèrent de le porter et il tomba en arrière.

Le plateau lui échappa des mains et alla glisser loin de lui dans un bruit assourdissant de vaisselle brisée.

Il aperçut vaguement le plafond avant d'être brusquement stoppé dans sa chute par un bras cognant brutalement contre ses épaules.

-Oh putain! Haleta-t-il paniqué, en jetant un regard affolé autour de lui.

-Ça va? S'enquit son sauveur d'un air neutre en le redressant.

-Euh… Je crois, merci… Boyd… Putain, c'était quoi ça?

Boyd l'observa avec insistance, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux mais il le lâcha bien vite. Les nombreux regards qui s'étaient tournés vers lui pendant sa chute se détournèrent et Stiles, poussé par un étrange instinct, en profita pour tendre le cou afin de voir de nouveau Jennifer. Mais elle n'était plus là.

-T'es sûr que ça va? On dirait que tu as tourné de l'œil. Insista Boyd.

-Ouais, ouais. C'est rien. J'ai juste perdu l'équilibre.

-Hey toi là, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Le héla un professeur en arrivant au pas de course. Tout va bien ?

-Ouais ouais, j'ai seulement trébuché.

L'adulte soupira.

-Bon. D'accord. Alors, on va chercher le matériel pour que tu nettoies. Suis-moi.

Stiles hocha docilement la tête et remercia une nouvelle fois Boyd avant de suivre le prof inconnu.

Sa maladresse allait le perdre…

Mais quand même… Sur le coup ça lui avait paru vraiment bizarre.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles soupira de bien-être et se tortilla pour prendre une position plus confortable, la tête bien calée contre le ventre de Derek qui jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux.

Les brumes de sommeil s'évaporèrent doucement et il garda les paupières closes, profitant de ce moment de calme pour se reposer un peu plus longtemps. La main dans le vide par-dessus le canapé, des poils doux chatouillaient ses doigts au rythme d'un souffle chaud et régulier.

-Hum...

Un peu ankylosé, Stiles s'étira au maximum, empiétant tant que possible sur l'espace vital de Derek sur les genoux duquel il avait dormi paisiblement une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

-L'est quelle heure? Marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

-Tu peux encore dormir un peu, chuchota Derek en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser chastement.

-La dernière fois, tu m'as aussi fait ce coup-là et je me suis retrouvé en retard après… Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici celle-là? Interrogea Stiles, curieux, en se couchant sur le côté pour pouvoir caresser Marshie plus facilement. C'est ça qui me chatouillait les doigts !

-Elle est arrivée tout à l'heure quand tu dormais. Elle devait se promener en ville et elle a reconnu nos odeurs.

-Mais t'es trop forte toi, gagatisa Stiles en grattant la nuque de l'animal qui émergea de sa somnolence. T'es la meilleure, la plus belle et la plus intelligente. Hein mon bébé? Oh oui, ça fait du bien les gratouilles. T'aime ça hein?

-Pourquoi y a qu'elle qui ait le droit à ce genre de discours?

Stiles sourit et se recoucha sur le dos pour faire face à l'air moqueur de Derek.

-Tu veux aussi que je te gratouille le ventre? Demanda Stiles en agrippant le t-shirt de son amant pour l'obliger à se baisser. Fais-moi un bisou.

Derek roula des yeux mais obtempéra immédiatement.

-Dis… T'as déjà vu Star Wars ? Parce qu'il y a un marathon ce samedi soir et ils passent les premiers, au vieux ciné du centre-ville et je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa, si tu connais pas, de te faire découvrir tout ça, tu trouves pas? Enfin, après tu peux refuser hein…

-Quoi? demanda Derek, un peu perdu.

-Je te propose un rencard, explicita Stiles. Après tout, on est ensemble depuis un bon bout de temps, si on inclut les périodes de ruptures et pourtant on a jamais eu de vrai rencard… Du coup je me suis dit… que ça pouvait être cool de commencer à agir un peu dans l'ordre… Comme un couple «  _normal_  »…

-Bah... On est  _pas_  un couple normal, rétorqua Derek, un sourcil haussé. Enfin… Si ça peut te faire plaisir… Pourquoi pas? Mais tu penses que tu tiendras toute la soirée sans t'endormir sur mon épaule?

-Pour Star Wars ? Toujours!

Stiles se redressa afin de démontrer son enthousiasme et aussitôt son regard se posa sur l'horloge murale.

-Mais... mais tu vas me refaire le coup chaque fois, tête de nœud!

Derek sourit de manière faussement contrite alors que Stiles bondissait du canapé pour foncer enfiler ses chaussures à la va-vite.

-C'est pas en essayant de me garder le plus longtemps à la maison que tu m'empêcheras de travailler! Espèce de maman-poule... T'es bien comme Scott, toi.

-Eh, c'est quoi cette comparaison de merde!

_Le lendemain…_

Profitant de la pente douce qui menait au lycée, Stiles arrêta un instant de pédaler, soufflant un peu après son long effort. Fallait dire que le vélo de son père tenait plus de l'antiquité à exposer dans un musée que de l'objet utilitaire. Mais bon, il n'avait plus le choix désormais. Chaque dollar pouvait aider, surtout en ce moment alors que le shérif craignait la saisie de la maison... Clairement, les intérêts débiteurs c'était le mal, et les banquiers de vrais charognards! Donc la Jeep, même si elle était plus qu'appréciée, devait sagement rester à la maison, sauf en cas d'urgence absolue.

Évidemment, Derek avait voulu lui servir de chauffeur en permanence. Mais Stiles s'y était fermement opposé, argumentant pied à pied et obtenant en fin de compte, de Derek, qu'il ne l'emmène que les mardis, mercredis et vendredis. Bref, quand il ne bossait pas le soir ou qu'il avait le temps de repasser chez lui récupérer son fringuant destrier antédiluvien.

Les instincts protecteurs de son chien de garde de copain avaient été fort malmenés sur ce coup-là ! D'autant que ce dernier râlait de ne pas voir Stiles suffisamment et ne cessait de grappiller chaque instant où il pouvait profiter de sa compagnie.

-Mais quel obstiné celui-là. Grommela Stiles avec un sourire attendri.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-... Bien sûr vous disposerez de temps libre à la fin de la visite guidée du parc, mais nous vous demanderons de bien vouloir rester par petits groupes pour faciliter...

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté, gardant le visage de Derek en coupe alors que celui-ci était confortablement installé dans son siège, le bras passé sur leurs dossiers. Un souffle amusé échappa à Stiles lorsqu'un cahot sépara une seconde leurs bouches et que déjà Derek revenait vers lui, refusant d'interrompre leur baiser un seul instant. À l'avant du car, leur prof continuait à déblatérer dans son micro, ses mots coulant sur l'esprit de Stiles sans qu'il n'y accorde le moindre sens. Il avait bien mieux à faire.

La main de Derek glissait sur la cuisse de son partenaire, s'y arrêtant pour ne pas céder à la tentation de dépasser les limites de la décence. Quelle rage, ils étaient en public!

Quoique...

La main remonta, s'arrêtant cette fois bien plus haut sur la cuisse. Stiles lâcha la joue de Derek pour aller récupérer l'intruse qui se frayait déjà un passage sous le bord du sweat. L'aîné sourit dans leur baiser et fit gémir Stiles en approfondissant son exploration buccale.

-Euh... Eh les poulpes, vous faites un concours d'apnée ou bien...?

Stiles se sépara de Derek à regret pour lancer un regard blasé à son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux? Grogna Derek avant de déposer plusieurs baisers le long de la mâchoire de Stiles. Tu vois pas qu'on est occupés?

-Bah...en fait y a  _un peu_  tout le monde qui voit  _très bien_  que vous êtes «  _occupés_  », rétorqua Scott d'un ton très clairement gêné. Parce que les sièges sont  _un peu_  au niveau de vos épaules et qu'on voit  _justeun peu_  que vous ! Parce que je vous signale que vous êtes au milieu du car...

-Bah... On oblige personne à mater, répliqua Stiles en gloussant lorsque Derek le chatouilla du bout du nez dans le cou. Si ça leur plaît pas, ils ont qu'à regarder le paysage.

Scott grimaça en secouant la tête.

-Les mecs, franchement...

Stiles lui envoya un baiser avec un regard moqueur, avant que Derek ne reprenne ses lèvres, jaloux de ne pas être le seul à recevoir son attention. L'hyperactif détourna le regard de son ami avant de fermer les paupières, prenant bien soin de garder leurs langues à l'air libre, provoquant Scott en lui présentant volontairement une session digne d'un film érotique.

-Aucune pudeur ces mecs, soupira Scott en reprenant sa position, calé au fond de son siège et s'attachant ostensiblement à regarder ailleurs, afin de laisser le couple à son activité favorite.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles poussa un cri enthousiaste et le guide le reprit à l'ordre instantanément. L'hyperactif adopta un air penaud et désigna silencieusement une des vitrines du vivarium à Derek.

-Regarde, c'est Michel! Chuchota-t-il.

Derek fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Et qui donc est...Michel?

-Mon boa, répondit Stiles, excité comme une puce en observant le boa dormant tranquillement dans son enclos.

-Tu as appelé ton boa... Michel? Sérieusement?

-Bah... J'avoue que j'avais des goûts de merde à l'époque... Mais il avait trop une tête à s'appeler comme ça!

-Hum hum... Bien sûr.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Désabusé, Derek roula des yeux et tira Stiles par le bras pour l'éloigner de Scott et qu'ils arrêtent enfin d'imiter la pauvre tortue dont ils se moquaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

-Quels gamins... McCall a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Vraiment.

-Mais regarde! On le fait trop bien! En plus Scott, il le fait encore mieux avec sa tronche de traviole, rit Stiles en se laissant entraîner à la suite de Derek, sous les regards amusés de ceux qui avaient assisté au concours d'imitation.

-Et arrête de te donner en spectacle avec lui. Vous êtes ridicules.

-Roh... détends-toi un peu espèce de vieux rabat-joie! Le charria Scott en passant à côté d'eux pour rejoindre Allison plus à l'avant. Hey...t'as combien d'âge mental? Soixante-dix ans?

Derek grogna dans sa direction et Scott se dépêcha de fuir de manière peu virile pour se cacher derrière Allison.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Oh non la poisse, gémit Stiles alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Ça, c'est vraiment pas cool.

Il décrocha son sac d'une épaule, fouillant à l'intérieur de son capharnaüm portatif personnel dans l'espoir d'y dénicher quoi que ce soit ressemblant de près ou de loin à un parapluie. Bredouille, Stiles pesta contre lui-même.

-Tu es trop tête en l'air, commenta Derek en cherchant quelque chose à l'intérieur de son blouson. Heureusement que je suis là !

Et...fidèle à sa badassitude, il dégaina un parapluie de poche qu'il ouvrit nonchalamment, les abritant tous deux, comme la plupart des autres élèves qui se regroupaient par deux ou trois afin de se mettre à l'abri.

-C'est pas gai tout ça, fit remarquer Stiles en examinant le tissu noir d'encre.

-Tu croyais quoi? Que j'allais t'en sortir un rose couvert d'étoiles et de paillettes avec '' _gay attitude_ '' inscrit dessus en lettres capitales?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta de marcher pour fixer Derek, abasourdi.

-Cette description me paraît bien trop détaillée pour avoir été faite au hasard. On dirait du vécu.

-Laura.

-Quoi, Laura?

-Elle m'en a customisé un comme ça, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière.

Stiles s'esclaffa, approuvant l'idée de la jeune femme.

-Je trouverais ça drôle de te voir venir avec au lycée.

-Pas la peine d'espérer. Je l'ai jeté au feu.

-C'est pas très fidèle à ta réputation de fervent défenseur de l'environnement ! Commenta Stiles d'un ton faussement sévère. Déjà, ta moto qui consomme comme mille... C'est du joli dis-moi!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Non mais, dire '' _à tes souhaits_ '' à un lama... Vous êtes désespérants McCall et toi.

-Nous deux au moins, on connaît les bonnes manières! Pas comme un certain pollueur sans complexe.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et se posta derrière la foule de leurs camarades, amassés derrière le professeur qui cherchait l'entrée du self-service.

-Punaise je crève la dalle, se plaignit Stiles en massant son ventre lorsque ce dernier se manifesta en émettant un grognement affamé.

Quelqu'un tapa des mains plus loin devant eux et tous les lycéens se tournèrent vers le bruit.

-Il semblerait que le self-service soit fermé aux visiteurs. Je vais me rendre à l'accueil pour tenter de régler ce problème. En attendant, restez ici et je ne veux pas de grabuge. Tenez... Stilinski, vous avez la responsabilité de la classe.

-Roh...non, marmonna Stiles accablé. J'ai fait quoi pour mériter ça !

Dédaignant l'avis de son élève, la mère de Lydia s'en alla d'une démarche rapide dans la direction de l'entrée du parc.

-C'est quoi ce bordel franchement? S'exclama Stiles. Ils vont pas nous empêcher de manger hein? J'ai trop faim moi, je vais pas survivre si j'ai pas à bouffer. Je me sens déjà tout faible.

-Tu t'es enfilé deux barres de céréales tout à l'heure... Et si tu arrêtais d'y penser aussi, lui conseilla Derek, se prenant un vent monumental alors que Stiles le gratifiait d'un geste assez peu civique en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la grille fermée du self-service.

Crochetant ses doigts aux barreaux, il leva la tête pour évaluer la hauteur de l'obstacle et ses chances de se casser une jambe si jamais il tentait de mettre son idée en œuvre. Soudain profondément habité par sa mission de surveillance, il jeta un rapide regard circulaire vers ses camarades. Il estima à vue de nez que tout le monde était là, chacun attendant sagement ou discutant tranquillement par petits groupes. Ce qui l'intéressa bien davantage, c'est que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Parfait.

-Euh... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là? Dit Derek, le coupant dans ses pensées. Tu as ta tête de '' _je vais faire une énorme connerie_ ''. Autant dire que j'aime pas vraiment cette tronche.

-Je vais juste vérifier s'il y a vraiment personne là-dedans, l'informa Stiles en s'agrippant plus fermement aux barreaux, prêt à escalader.

Le regard ennuyé de Derek lui communiqua son avis sur ce plan foireux.

-Tu vas encore te casser la gueule Stiles... Le fer est mouillé, tu vas glisser.

-Mais non !

Il s'élança en avant, commençant à escalader sans problème, poussant sur ses jambes dès qu'il le pouvait contre les barreaux effectivement très glissants.

-Hey... Qu'est-ce que tu fous?! S'écria Scott d'en bas, d'un ton paniqué. Stiles, putain, redescends, tu vas te faire mal!

Stiles grogna et continua sa montée, peinant à garder sa prise avec ses mains trempées par l'eau de pluie.

-Et c'est ce débile qui est censé nous surveiller? Commenta une voix qu'il pensa être celle d'Aiden.

-Je passe le flambeau à Boyd, s'écria Stiles par-dessus son épaule. Lui au moins il est sérieux!

Atteignant enfin le haut de la grille, Stiles s'y accroupit, prenant une position plus pratique pour sauter de l'autre côté. L'appel du ventre était bien trop développé pour sa survie...

-Ouh... c'est peut-être un peu haut en fait ! Marmonna-t-il en observant la distance qu'il y avait entre lui et la terre ferme. Je crois que- Waaah!

Ses semelles couinèrent contre le métal mouillé et il tomba en arrière en agitant inutilement les bras dans tous les sens. Plusieurs cris résonnèrent derrière lui et il ferma hermétiquement les paupières, il allait finir dans un fauteuil roulant.

-Merde... gémit-il pour lui-même, attendant le choc.

Qui vint.

Mais pas exactement comme il l'attendait.

Deux bras puissants cognèrent durement contre ses omoplates et au creux de ses genoux avant que son sauveur ne tourne sur lui-même, amortissant le choc et tentant de garder son équilibre.

Stiles planta ses ongles dans le pectoral à sa portée, se crispant, malgré la cessation de tout mouvement de la part de son porteur. Un instant de flottement passa dans le plus grand silence avant que quelqu'un n'applaudisse à grand bruit, suivi par quelques autres et par des rires nerveux.

Osant enfin ouvrir un œil, Stiles prit une mine penaude en croisant le regard de reproche de Derek. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol à nouveau mais il garda sa prise sur son petit-ami, trop secoué encore par son arrêt cardiaque momentané.

-T'es vraiment trop con, Stiles! S'exclama Scott en posant ses poings serrés sur ses hanches. T'aurais pu te casser quelque chose avec tes conneries!

-Mais j'ai pas fait exprès de tomber, se plaignit Stiles d'une voix tremblante en restant prostré contre Derek. En plus, t'as bien vu. J'ai un preux chevalier pour me sauver.

-La prochaine fois, je ne te rattraperai peut-être pas, rétorqua Derek durement sans pour autant le lâcher complètement.

Le poing de Stiles, encore serré contre la poitrine de ce dernier, sentait son cœur qui battait avec force, bien plus vite que d'habitude. Oups... Il lui avait vraiment foutu les boules apparemment.

-Désolé, dit-il d'une petite voix. Je recommencerai plus. Promis. T'es incroyablement costaud quand même, je suis pas si léger que ça !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu vois, t'as pu manger finalement. T'avais pas à faire tout un cirque pour ça, soupira Derek en sortant du self, suivant la prof et le guide.

-Hey regardez, y a un arc-en-ciel! Se réjouit Scott en pointant le ciel du doigt. Vous croyez qu'il y a combien de couleurs?

Stiles et Derek échangèrent un regard.

-Bah... Toutes celles de l'arc-en-ciel, non? Répondit l'hyperactif. Chais pas. Ça paraît logique.

-En même temps il va pas faire le drapeau américain juste pour nous, rétorqua Derek, moqueur.

Scott prit un air offusqué.

-Stiles! Tu l'influences trop! Il a chopé ta manie du sarcasme !

-Que veux-tu ! Je travaille sans répit pour lui inculquer l'essence de mon art, se rengorgea Stiles en s'accrochant au bras de Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-... ils sont aujourd'hui une espèce en voie de disparition, termina le guide.

-Eh, tu crois que-

Stiles s'interrompit, remarquant seulement à cet instant la disparition de son petit-ami qu'il croyait à ses côtés. Il fouilla le groupe d'élèves du regard, s'inquiétant de cette absence.

-Pardon, excuse-moi, je fais que passer.

Il s'éloigna du groupe, scrutant les alentours. Enfin sa silhouette apparut, à l'écart de la foule, près de la vitre qui séparait les visiteurs des fauves emprisonnés. Stiles resta d'abord immobile, surpris par le sentiment qu'il voyait inscrit sur le visage de Derek. De la tristesse sûrement, de la compassion peut-être mais aussi de la colère.

Pourquoi se sentait-il donc tellement concerné par le sort de ces animaux ?

Ne voulant pas troubler l'intense concentration de Derek, Stiles s'approcha à pas lents et silencieux. Il ne fit pas cas du départ de la classe et se posta près de son petit ami, un peu en retrait.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça triste, toi?

Stiles lança un regard interrogatif au dos de son amant, attendant que ce dernier précise sa pensée.

-Regarde comme ils s'ennuient. Ils sont enfermés, sans autre choix que de rester là, à amuser la galerie. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde ils doivent rêver à la liberté qui leur a été enlevée.

La voix profondément affligée de Derek remua quelque chose en Stiles. Il s'approcha lentement et posa la main sur son bras.

-Tu sais, la plupart sont nés ici, en captivité. Ils ne connaissent rien d'autre, dit-il, espérant le réconforter.

-Je crois que c'est encore pire, tiens ! Se demander, sans cesse, ce que sa vie aurait pu être si on n'était pas né loup.

Stiles n'osa rien répondre lorsqu'il vit les yeux vides de Derek. Il paraissait absent. Comme s'il...communiquait par la pensée avec les animaux prisonniers. Comme s'il voyageait en lui-même pour y chercher des ressources et leur envoyer une part de son énergie.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur la scène à laquelle il assistait.

C'était juste...indicible.

Et jamais...non, jamais... Derek ne lui avait paru aussi beau qu'à cet instant.


	98. Tu es... toi

_Le lendemain..._

-Bordel de couille! C'était bien le jour pour se pointer en retard!

Courant à perdre haleine dans les couloirs vides du lycée, Stiles priait pour arriver à l'heure. Le match commençait dans exactement quatre minutes et il n'était pas sur le terrain, encore moins dans les vestiaires, ce qui posait un petit problème étant donné qu'il n'était même pas en tenue de crosse!

Ce soir il ne devait pas faire l'idiot, son père s'était libéré exprès pour venir voir son second match officiel de crosse. Il devait lui faire honneur. Et pas arriver à la bourre si possible!

Préférant prendre un raccourci, il bifurqua sur la droite et dévala quatre à quatre une volée de marches. À chaque palier il s'accrochait à la rambarde pour prendre les virages les plus serrés possibles.

Parvenu au dernier palier menant au rez-de-chaussée, il n'eut jamais l'occasion de toucher la première marche.

Deux mains le poussèrent dans le dos, le propulsant en avant.

Il tomba.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Émettant une plainte de souffrance, Stiles rouvrit les yeux. Allongé sur le dos et le corps douloureux, il regardait le plafond. S'était-il évanoui? Il n'en savait rien. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, sur le carrelage froid et dans l'obscurité? Il ne le savait pas davantage.

Il ne se souvenait même plus ce qui s'était exactement passé. Comment l'aurait-il pu d'ailleurs, puisqu'il ne voyait que sa chute et en ignorait la cause ! Avait-il glissé sur un lacet comme il le faisait souvent? Avait-il trébuché sur du vide, ce qui était aussi une de ses spécialités ?

Aucune idée. Tout ce à quoi il arrivait à penser en ce moment même était son dos meurtri.

Il n'était pas sûr de réussir à se relever seul... Enfin déjà, il sentait son dos ! Ce qui prouvait que ses vertèbres cervicales n'étaient pas brisées.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il réussit à basculer sur son côté gauche, fouillant de sa main libre la poche arrière de son jean.

-J'ai entendu du bruit.

Stiles sursauta et gémit de douleur lorsque son mouvement brusque bougea sa colonne vertébrale.

-Par là!

Des bruits de course s'approchèrent de Stiles qui tenta de se redresser comme il pouvait. Sans succès.

-Stiles!

Sa vision devint floue et son crâne retomba mollement contre le carrelage. Il sentit quelqu'un le retourner et bientôt, le visage inquiet de Scott apparut au-dessus de lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Aouch!

-Ce n'est rien monsieur Stilinski. Cessez donc un peu de gigoter et laissez-moi voir si vous êtes blessé.

-Bien sûr que je suis blessé, grogna Stiles en serrant les dents de douleur alors que son médecin le tripotait allègrement. Je me suis peut-être même brisé la colonne vertébrale en plein milieu! Ça fait un mal de chien!

-Si votre colonne était brisée, vous ne sentiriez plus grand chose et, ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous ne pourriez pas remuer comme un asticot...ce que vous faites depuis tout à l'heure.

Les doigts épais du médecin s'enfoncèrent soudain entre ses omoplates et Stiles couina de douleur.

-Aouch...ça fait un mal de chien ! Mais vous êtes malade!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-J'adore ce début de vacances, grommela Stiles dans sa barbe, descendant son t-shirt, en rentrant dans la salle d'attente.

Le shérif se leva précipitamment afin de s'enquérir des résultats auprès du médecin.

-Comme les radios l'ont indiqué, il n'y a rien de cassé. J'ai seulement dû '' _remettre en place_ '' deux vertèbres malmenées par la chute. L'inflammation devrait disparaître dans quelques jours. En attendant, je vais vous prescrire une crème à lui appliquer trois fois par jour pour soulager la douleur ainsi qu'un décontractant musculaire à prendre par voie orale. Bien entendu, si la douleur est trop forte il peut prendre de l'ibuprofène, mais qu'il n'en abuse pas. Si le mal persiste au-delà de trois jours, n'hésitez pas à revenir.

-Compte là-dessus, marmonna Stiles assez bas pour ne pas être entendu. Espèce de tortionnaire.

-Merci beaucoup d'avoir accepté de nous recevoir aussi tard, dit le shérif en serrant la main de l'homme.

Stiles croisa les bras, plus qu'ennuyé de cette soirée gâchée. Il prit son portable, pouvant enfin répondre aux messages inquiets de Derek et de Scott qui le harcelaient depuis son départ précipité pour l'hôpital.

_Le lendemain..._

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais maladroit à ce point, dit Laura en observant Stiles avec inquiétude. Tu es un vrai mystère...

-Ah bon? Pourquoi?

-On se demande juste comment tu as fait pour survivre jusque-là, répondit-elle.

-Bah tu sais, je suis plutôt un dur à cuire malgré les apparences. C'est pas un pauvre escalier qui va me tuer.

-La prochaine fois évite de courir dans les escaliers, gronda Derek en arrivant au salon avec les boissons. Et encore plus quand ce sont des escaliers déserts.

-Il est de mauvais poil là, non? Remarqua Stiles en se tournant vers Laura et Karen.

-Il s'est fait du mouron toute la nuit, expliqua Peter en entrant à son tour. Impossible de le faire tenir en place. Autant dire que le match n'a pas été très glorieux après qu'on t'ait retrouvé mal en point.

Stiles grimaça. C'était de sa faute maintenant s'ils avaient perdu le match? Il baissa la tête vers ses mains nouées, l'esprit dérivant sur l'accident de la veille. La douleur était encore là et le tiraillait mais, heureusement, c'était bien moins violent qu'au début. Pourtant quelque chose le chiffonnait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié un détail crucial concernant sa chute. Mais quoi? Plus il remuait ses souvenirs, plus les images et sensations devenaient floues.

Qu'avait-il oublié de si important?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Vous vous sentez prêts? Interrogea Peter, en plein milieu du repas, s'adressant manifestement aux deux plus jeunes.

-Prêts pour quoi? Demanda Stiles, étonné.

-Pour votre stage qui commence mercredi bien sûr.

-Oh...

Derek lança de côté un regard amusé à Stiles avant d'échanger une œillade entendue avec Laura et Karen.

-Tu avais oublié hein?

-Bien sûr qu'il avait oublié, commenta Laura. Je ne sais pas où tu as pu trouver un copain tellement... dans la lune.

Un même sourire apparut sur les visages crispés des trois Hale sous le regard perplexe de leurs deux invités.

-J'ai loupé quelque chose? Demanda Stiles, intrigué. C'est quoi cette histoire? Un délire secret «  _spécial Hale_ »? Encore un truc qu'on n'a pas le droit de savoir?

Leur air tendu s'intensifia et les sourires disparurent d'un coup. Aussitôt trois regards se fixèrent sur Stiles.

-Oulah... Vous êtes définitivement bizarres, vous trois !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Passe-moi le pop-corn! Souffla Stiles en se penchant vers Derek, le regard rivé à l'écran de cinéma. Regarde, ça va faire mal là!

Immergé dans l'action, il ne sentit pas immédiatement la main qui se faufilait plus ou moins discrètement vers la poche sur sa fesse droite.

-Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fous? Marmonna-t-il, sans toutefois le regarder. On est en public là.

-Ouais et?

-Enlève ta main de là.

Derek se leva brusquement, grognant furieusement. Stiles quitta l'écran des yeux, surpris, pour regarder son petit-ami empoigner brutalement la main du spectateur placé juste derrière Stiles. Ce dernier gémissait de douleur et finit par laisser tomber le portefeuille qu'il venait de dérober.

-Oh merde, jura l'hyperactif en récupérant son bien.

Derek tordit un peu plus le poignet du coupable qui poussa une nouvelle plainte.

-Derek lâche-le, tu vas lui péter le bras, ordonna Stiles qui fut tout de suite obéi. Et toi dégage de là avant que j'appelle les flics.

L'inconnu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'éclipsa de la salle sombre sans demander son reste. Le corps tendu, Derek semblait le suivre du regard, s'assurant que son départ était bien définitif.

Soucieux de ne pas attirer plus longtemps l'attention sur eux, Stiles prit Derek par la manche afin de lui demander implicitement de se rasseoir.

-Allez...c'est bon. En plus, c'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'argent à perdre, tenta de plaisanter Stiles pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Sa tentative fut un échec mais il obtint au moins ce qu'il voulait, et Derek s'assit calmement. Il passa alors son bras autour des épaules de l'hyperactif, le gardant serré contre lui au maximum en un geste protecteur.

_Le lendemain..._

-Stiles!

Encore endormi, Stiles ouvrit péniblement un œil, louchant sur son réveil. Il peina pour lire l'heure et finalement abandonna, préférant se lever pour répondre à l'appel.

Un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre lui apprit qu'il faisait encore nuit noire et il soupira. Un dimanche matin, être obligé de travailler, c'était pas cool. Heureusement que son père était là pour lui rappeler de se réveiller, sinon il aurait loupé sa première journée de boulot.

-J'arrive! Cria-t-il en ouvrant sa porte.

Stiles garda la lumière éteinte pour ne pas agresser ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité et se changea en silence dans des gestes lents et machinaux. Une fois habillé, il descendit les escaliers à pas prudents pour éviter que le même accident que l'avant-veille ne se reproduise.

S'arrêtant dans le hall d'entrée, il enfila ses baskets dans un bâillement sonore et fourra ses lacets contre son talon. De toute façon il allait devoir se changer pour mettre l'uniforme de son job du jour.

-T'avais pas besoin de te lever si tôt pour moi p'pa, chuchota-t-il en entrant dans sa cuisine. Tu devrais te reposer.

Le shérif ne répondit pas, posté devant l'évier, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, immobile, dos à Stiles. L'hyperactif chercha son bol dans un placard et le posa sur le plan de travail ainsi que ses céréales.

-Faudra acheter du lait, on en a presque plus, informa-t-il, le visage plongé dans le frigo. Je m'en occuperai demain après les cours si tu veux.

Stiles se redressa et fixa son père, intrigué par ce mutisme et cette immobilité.

-Ça va? S'enquit-il en s'approchant. T'as l'air biza...

Il recula vivement la main réconfortante qu'il avait posée sur l'épaule de son père et ouvrit la bouche dans un cri sourd de terreur. Les yeux entièrement blancs de son père le fixaient, vides de toute vie.

Le visage immobile, le shérif tourna lentement le reste de son corps, faisant face à son fils. Le regard de Stiles fut immédiatement attiré par le long couteau effilé dans la main droite du shérif.

-Papa? Qu'est-ce que tu...

Stiles se plia en deux, les yeux exorbités sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur, intense et déchirante. Ses mains tremblantes s'agrippèrent au manche de la lame, se couvrant du sang qui assombrissait progressivement son t-shirt.

Ses genoux cognèrent le sol déjà tâché de liquide rouge et poisseux, les mains toujours accrochées désespérément et compulsivement au couteau.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Stiles vacilla avant de tomber sur le côté, se vidant en longues coulées carmin qui gouttaient sur le carrelage blanc.

-Papa...

Hurlant de terreur, Stiles se débattit contre ses draps. Une vive lumière l'agressa alors que la porte de sa chambre claquait contre le mur.

-Stiles, que se passe-t-il? S'affola le shérif en accourant auprès de son fils.

Le souffle court et le cœur au bord des lèvres, Stiles s'accrocha à son père avec la force du désespoir, s'assurant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Le shérif le calmait comme il pouvait, l'étreignant avec force.

-Papa... Je crois que je vais devenir fou...

-Mais non, pourquoi dis-tu ça fiston? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Stiles releva la tête, haletant, transpirant et épuisé par sa courte nuit agitée. Son regard croisa celui, bienveillant, de son père et il sourit comme il put, dans un réflexe, afin de rassurer le shérif.

-Ouais. C'était qu'un cauchemar, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-Ce n'est...

Perplexe face à cet arrêt brutal en plein milieu de sa phrase, Stiles releva les yeux vers lui et son cœur s'arrêta brusquement.

Il poussa un cri de terreur tandis que le couteau s'abattait sur lui.

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Sous la clavicule, dans l'abdomen, le long du poumon, déchirant les chairs, perçant les organes. Des gerbes de sangs s'échappaient de chaque plaie dès que la lame ressortait vivement, pour mieux replonger entre les côtes.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Assis devant son petit-déjeuner, tendu à l'extrême sur sa chaise, Stiles jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers la porte de la cuisine, redoutant de voir arriver son père. Il était réveillé. Ça, il l'avait bien vérifié à grand renfort de pincements plus violents et douloureux les uns que les autres. Mais le souvenir de son cauchemar était encore trop ancré en lui pour qu'il soit parfaitement tranquille. Quant à cette histoire que Miguel lui avait racontée sur le fait de vérifier le nombre de ses doigts... Foutaises. Rien n'interdisait de voir en rêve le bon nombre de doigts et inversement d'en compter plus que cinq à chaque main, sans pour autant que le cerveau soit choqué de cette réalité alternative !

En attendant, il les croisait ses doigts, pour qu'enfin il soit réveillé et ne rencontre pas, dans cette cuisine bourrée d'instruments de torture potentiels, son père en mode «  _serial killer_  ».

Le grincement des marches de l'escalier l'informa que le sujet de son angoisse descendait le rejoindre. Inquiet, il resserra sa prise autour du manche du couteau de cuisine qu'il gardait à ses côtés depuis son réveil. Son cœur tambourinait contre ses côtes, faisant désagréablement pulser ses tempes.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant paraître le shérif, débraillé, les cheveux hirsutes et le visage rouge, les plis de l'oreiller encore imprimés sur sa joue gauche.

-Bonjour fiston, bâilla le shérif en ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage. Bien dormi ?

Il commença comme chaque matin à préparer son café, ne remarquant pas le trouble de son fils qui restait planté immobile, raide sur sa chaise. Peu rassuré d'avoir son père juste derrière lui, Stiles se leva et changea de place, afin de pouvoir le garder dans son champ de vision. Quand celui-ci se retourna, il eut un temps d'arrêt, étonné du changement.

-Et toi ? Demanda Stiles sans répondre, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde.

-J'aurais pu dormir davantage si je n'avais pas entendu tout le boucan que vous avez fait Derek et toi hier soir. Si tu vois ce dont je veux parler...

Stiles tenta un sourire crispé alors qu'il sentait déjà ses joues se mettre à chauffer, les traîtresses.

-Hmm... On savait pas que t'étais là...

Le shérif secoua la tête, découragé, et s'assit avant de prendre une gorgée de café, clôturant ainsi définitivement le sujet.

-Tu es sûr de toi pour aujourd'hui? Tu veux vraiment faire ce boulot ?

Stiles roula des yeux et posa le couteau. Là, plus de doute, c'était bien son père.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bien, David devrait normalement revenir fin novembre, le temps que sa jambe se répare. En attendant, tu prendras sa place pour quatre semaines. Voici ton costume, fais attention à ne pas l'abîmer. Vers dix-sept heures, tes réserves seront épuisées et ton service se terminera là. Il faudra ranger le chariot ici. Comme ton remplacement est considéré comme un stage, tu ne seras pas rémunéré au même salaire qu'un employé normal mais pour compenser, tu auras un pass gratuit pour accéder à toutes les attractions. Tu as des questions?

Stiles secoua la tête négativement.

-Bien, alors va te changer et mets-toi au boulot. On va bientôt ouvrir.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ça vous fera cinq dollars, informa Stiles, concentré sur sa thermos en essayant de ne pas faire déborder le gobelet.

Ses doigts avaient déjà trop souffert de brûlures depuis le début de sa journée.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-il machinalement en prenant l'argent pour l'enfermer dans sa caisse. Passez une agréable après-midi.

Stiles enleva sa cale et reprit sa route, poussant le chariot avec plus de difficulté qu'au petit matin. Il avait eu de la chance pour l'instant car la pluie n'était pas encore venue l'emmerder. Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre des mioches mal élevés! Mais bon, c'était le mauvais côté des fêtes foraines... Les gosses étaient partout ! Impossible d'y échapper.

-Monsieur?

Stiles baissa les yeux vers le diable personnifié sous les traits d'une adorable blondinette aux grands yeux verts. Il lui sourit.

-Tu veux quelque chose? Demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus aimable.

Il se demandait quand allait survenir le coup de pied vicieux ou les cris capricieux...

-Un-euh...un paquet de guimauve.

La petite fille tourna la tête derrière elle, interrogeant du regard une femme se tenant à l'écart et qui l'encouragea d'un sourire.

-S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Stiles servit sa nouvelle cliente rapidement, rangeant la monnaie bien à l'abri des visiteurs mal attentionnés, avant de l'observer pensivement s'en aller rejoindre sa mère, en montrant fièrement son achat.

Un petit sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, il resta un moment à fixer les deux silhouettes alors qu'elles disparaissaient peu à peu dans la foule. Il inspira longuement, submergé quelques secondes par un profond sentiment de vide. C'était cette ambiance festive, où les gosses couraient dans tous les sens, sous les yeux attendris de leurs parents...la mère étant quasiment toujours présente.

Il n'avait plus autant regretté sa mère depuis de nombreux mois... Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit présente, pour l'aider à surmonter tous ces malheurs qui l'avaient accablés depuis son retour à Beacon Hills.

Poussant un soupir, Stiles reprit sa déambulation, le moral encore plus bas qu'il ne l'avait eu ce matin, après son réveil en fanfare au sortir de son cauchemar.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Discutant par message avec Scott et Derek, Stiles se réjouit de voir qu'il avait bientôt terminé son service. Encore trois sachets de cochonneries pleines de colorants plus un chocolat chaud et le tour était joué. Encore fallait-il trouver preneur.

-Allez quoi, c'est pas grand-chose tout ça ! Courage pauvre elfe de maison, s'encouragea-t-il en faisant mine d'ôter sa cale.

Tout à coup, deux mains vinrent par derrière pour se poser sur ses yeux.

-Qui est-ce ? Susurra une voix chaude contre son oreille.

Un grand sourire vint barrer son visage alors qu'il se tournait vers Derek pour l'embrasser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu me manquais, répondit Derek en prenant les doigts glacés de l'hyperactif entre ses paumes. Et puis je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de faire une '' _sortie entre amoureux_ '' pour conclure ta journée de travail.

Stiles haussa un sourcil, agréablement surpris. Derek n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise avec sa propre initiative...comme s'il risquait de se faire jeter et ça ne le rendait que plus touchant.

-Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir. Mais j'ai pas encore terminé mon service, expliqua Stiles en observant avec curiosité Derek fouiller activement dans sa poche. Je ne peux pas arrêter tant que je n'ai pas écoulé mon-

-Eh bien voilà, le coupa Derek en déposant un billet dans la caisse. Je te kidnappe en toute légalité.

Stiles ne put que fondre devant le sourire ravi et malicieux qui s'adressait à lui. Punaise, était-ce possible de tomber davantage amoureux de ce gars ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Une barbe à papa à la main, Stiles entraînait Derek partout derrière lui, naviguant d'un stand à l'autre parmi ceux qu'il avait repérés durant sa journée, passée à parcourir le site de long en large.

-Viens, on va faire ça!

Derek le suivit docilement, gardant leurs doigts entrelacés afin de ne pas le perdre dans la foule. Enthousiaste, Stiles s'arrêta soudain devant le stand qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis le début.

-Tu sais tirer ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Derek.

-Euh... Pas vraiment..., confia l'aîné d'une voix peu assurée.

Il s'arrêta près de Stiles sous le minuscule auvent de la cabane roulante, prenant grand soin de rester un peu en retrait, caché derrière l'hyperactif. Stiles observa son manège sans comprendre puis tourna les yeux vers le gérant du stand de tir. Ce dernier fixait Derek avec amusement, semblant le reconnaître.

-Bah alors... C'est quoi le problème ? S'enquit Stiles en regardant tour à tour son petit-ami et l'inconnu.

-Eh bien mon gars, s'exclama le gérant avec un grand sourire. Vous venez retenter votre chance?

Stiles fronça les sourcils en se pointant du doigt avec une expression étonnée, mais l'homme secoua négativement la tête.

-Je parlais de votre ami ! Je n'ai jamais vu un tireur pareil. Pas même un ballon de frôlé.

Un gloussement échappa à Stiles qui se prit immédiatement un coup de coude de Derek.

-Alors, tu veux réessayer?

Derek jeta un regard pensif à Stiles avant de plisser les yeux avec détermination et de prendre un billet dans sa poche.

-Je vois que monsieur veut impressionner son ami, taquina le gérant en chargeant le fusil.

Piqué au vif et sûrement vexé que Stiles découvre de cette manière ses piètres talents de tireur, Derek prit l'arme en plastique contre son épaule et se concentra sur sa cible. Stiles examina sa position d'un œil critique avant de rire discrètement derrière sa main. Apparemment il s'était fait griller car Derek tira soudain plusieurs coups d'affilée, l'air farouche et un peu vexé.

-Ah ! Tu n'es donc pas parfait ? Fit mine de s'étonner Stiles en haussant très haut les deux sourcils. On m'aurait trompé sur la marchandise, dis-moi! Oh mais, je réclame un remboursement.

Derek serra les dents et tira ses trois derniers coups. Une catastrophe ! Il perdit son flegme grognon habituel et tapa du pied en jurant. Secouant la tête face à l'impatience de son petit-ami, Stiles -stupéfait par tant d'opiniâtreté- le vit donner un nouveau billet au gérant, puis recommencer ses vaines tentatives.

Curieux de connaître la raison d'un tel acharnement, Stiles leva les yeux vers les lots à gagner et plissa les yeux à la recherche de ce qui avait pu attirer ainsi l'intérêt de Derek. Le connaissant, les peluches aurait dû être à exclure mais, étonnamment c'étaient les seules récompenses possibles... Il chercha plus attentivement ce qui avait pu lui taper dans l'œil. Un croco bleu ? Non. Un gorille fluo ? Eurk. Un personnage de dessin-animé quelconque ? Bah... Il s'imaginait très difficilement le fier Derek visionnant des dessins-animés en cachette...Et soudain... Stiles la vit. La seule chose susceptible de lui plaire. Cachée entre plusieurs autres animaux, étranges et colorés. Ah oui! Il n'y avait que ça de possible en fait.

Il écarquilla les yeux, n'y croyant pourtant pas tout à fait, mais un unique regard vers un Derek acharné, qui persistait à tirer coup sur coup en visant soigneusement le vide, le renforça dans son hypothèse.

Un nouveau sourire illumina son visage et il ne chercha même pas à le dissimuler. Impossible. Pas dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de manifester trop ostensiblement son attendrissement alors qu'il voyait Derek remettre un autre billet sur la table.

-Mais tu vas te ruiner ! Intervint-il alors que le gérant allait lui tendre le fusil rechargé.

Il lui prit des mains et poussa doucement Derek de son poste de tir.

-Tu permets?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et se décala d'un pas sur le côté, permettant à Stiles de prendre ses aises. Se penchant en avant, Stiles ferma l'œil gauche et tira la langue, concentré. Un ricanement de Derek lui parvint mais il n'y prêta guère attention et tira, vidant son chargeur.

Dans le mille à chaque tir.

Une fois son tour terminé, Stiles se redressa en souriant, sous le regard stupéfait de Derek et du gérant qui le fixaient bizarrement.

-Tu... caches bien ton jeu, commenta Derek, paraissant très perplexe. Où as-tu appris à tirer comme ça ?

-Ha ha ! S'exclama Stiles sur un ton mystérieux. En fait, je mène une double-vie. Je suis tireur d'élite pour l'armée américaine. Mais chut, faut pas le dire.

-T'es con.

Stiles s'esclaffa et s'accrocha au bras de Derek en pointant le prix qu'il souhaitait du doigt. Le gérant le lui donna et les salua avant de se consacrer à un autre client.

-Tiens, je te l'offre.

Stiles tendit la peluche à Derek qui les fixa alternativement avec incrédulité.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre, hésita-t-il en prenant le cadeau. Des fois je me demande si tu es vraiment humain.

-Bien sûr que je suis humain, tu crois quoi ? Que je suis un loup-garou ? Plaisanta Stiles en remuant les pattes avant de l'animal et en grognant férocement. Remarque, c'est peut-être le cas et je te fais croire le contraire pour endormir ta méfiance...

Derek n'attendit pas qu'il ait terminé sa réplique avant d'éclater de rire.

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule.

-C'est pas qu'une impression, s'esclaffa Derek en attrapant Stiles par la nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Je me fous effectivement de ta gueule.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Main dans la main, Stiles et Derek se dirigeaient lentement vers le parking, le premier ne cachant pas sa déception que leur petite virée à deux touche déjà à sa fin.

-Dis tu viendras demain, à l'épreuve de courage d'Halloween ? En plus, c'est pile sur une nuit de pleine lune cette année. Ça va être super cool.

Derek fit la grimace.

-Ce sera sans moi. Je n'ai aucune envie de t'aider à ramasser les gamins qui seront tombés dans les pommes.

-Roh allez, t'es pas marrant!

-Pas la peine de me sortir ce regard. Il ne fonctionnera pas cette fois.

Stiles remballa sa mine de chiot et accéléra pour se retrouver à marcher à reculons afin de faire face à Derek.

-Allez s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il en faisant traîner la dernière syllabe. Je la prépare depuis des semaines moi, cette épreuve! Tu pourrais quand même venir voir le fruit de mon dur labeur !

-Pas la peine, rétorqua Derek. Je suis sûr que ce sera parfait, grâce à toi.

Il avança d'un pas, réduisant la distance entre eux pour voler un baiser à l'hyperactif. Baiser qui se prolongea pour leur plus grand plaisir.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles poussa un long gémissement à peine étouffé. Tant pis pour Peter et Laura s'ils entendaient. Rien à foutre.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Derek le gratifia d'un coup de reins plus profond, le faisant se cambrer de plaisir contre les oreillers.

-Hey, t'as vu ? Haleta Stiles en penchant la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire en coin. Il nous regarde.

Derek se figea et ferma les yeux avec force, poussant un long râle de plaisir.

-Non...

Stiles écarquilla des yeux incrédules alors que Derek se laissait retomber contre lui.

-Ne me dis pas que t'as jouis juste à cause de ma remarque !

Derek hocha la tête contre son cou.

-Tu me fais flipper grave là. Nan, mais sérieux !... T'es vraiment exhibitionniste à ce point ? Faut te soigner mon vieux. C'est qu'une peluche!

_Le lendemain..._

-Tout va comme vous voulez ? Interrogea Connie en entrant dans l'immense hall, un calepin à la main. Guirlandes, fait. Toiles d'araignée, fait. Où sont les dernières citrouilles?

-Je les ai ! S'exclama Benjamin en arrivant, les bras chargés. Au s'cours!

Stiles lâcha la guirlande dont il s'occupait pour prêter main forte à son collègue du conseil et éviter ainsi une catastrophe, quelques heures avant l'ouverture de leur soirée d'Halloween. Ils avaient travaillé trop longtemps et trop dur pour qu'une maladresse de dernière minute vienne entacher la perfection de la déco.

Soudain leur présidente tapa dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention.

-S'il vous plaît, tout le monde m'écoute! Il reste trois heures avant que les premiers participants n'arrivent. Alors on met les bouchées doubles pour terminer le décor à temps. Carmen, Bruce et Tiffany, allez déjà vous changer. La maquilleuse arrive dans dix minutes pour s'occuper de vous. Les prochains, je vous appellerai au fur et à mesure. Stiles et Diane, nous accueillerons les profs tout à l'heure et leur ferons faire un tour de la propriété.

-Connie ! Y a un problème avec la partie '' _hôpital psychiatrique_ '' ! S'affola Harry en descendant les marches de l'escalier principal à toute allure. J'ai pété un des lits !

-Mais quel crétin !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Euh...

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ébahi devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

-Hey Ben, héla-t-il lorsque le garçon passa près de lui. C'est quoi ce truc bizarre là-bas ?

-Bah c'est le coach.

Benjamin l'observa bizarrement, comme s'il était un être particulièrement étrange, avant de repartir comme il était venu, vaquant à ses occupations.

Okay, le coach... Bien... Tout à fait normal...

Se détournant de la vision étrange de Finstock déguisé, Stiles s'avança vers les fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'allée principale du manoir, emprunté pour l'occasion à la famille de Harry. Une longue file d'attente serpentait déjà, plongée dans des bavardages impatients et surexcités. Au moins une chose était sûre, si aucune de ces personnes ne se défilait, alors les bénéfices seraient bien supérieurs à ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Les secondes années qui allaient profiter de cette rentrée d'argent ne pourraient que se réjouir de la baisse considérable du prix de leurs différents voyages.

Laissant retomber le rideau devant la vitre sale, Stiles se tourna vers les autres organisateurs regroupés au centre du hall, Connie donnant les dernières directives.

-Tous ceux qui ont des rôles dans la mise en scène sont déjà à leur place, prêts à faire leur numéro. Les boissons pour la salle des fêtes sont enfin arrivées et ont été mises au frais. Entre chaque passage Benjamin, Stiles, et monsieur Finstock se relayeront pour faire un tour du manoir et vérifier qu'aucun décor n'a été endommagé et que toutes les issues de secours demeurent libres d'accès. Pendant ce temps, les autres professeurs veilleront au bon déroulement du bal et à ce que tous ceux qui patientent, le fassent sans créer de problèmes. Des questions? Non ? Très bien. Alors tout le monde à son poste. Je vais faire entrer le premier groupe.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles esquissa un sourire amusé lorsqu'il vit la joie débordante que manifestait le coach de participer à la fête. Son déguisement de citrouille était plus que ridicule mais il lui correspondait si bien...

Jetant un coup d'œil à son portable, il soupira en voyant qu'il n'avait toujours aucune réponse de Derek. Il avait espéré qu'il viendrait, malgré son refus de la veille. Il espérait secrètement que cette fin de non recevoir n'était qu'une façon de le taquiner, ou tout simplement une expression de l'esprit de contradiction de Derek. Mais apparemment il avait été très sérieux.

Stiles soupira et s'adossa au mur qui encadrait la porte, ne prêtant qu'une mince attention au coach qui commençait son tour de la propriété alors que le nouveau groupe de victimes venaient de sortir du parcours, aussitôt suivi de Benjamin.

-Tout est okay, ne loupe pas ton tour, avertit-il l'hyperactif. Au fait, un des haut-parleurs de la salle de torture a un petit bug. Suffit de taper dessus. J'te laisse.

Stiles souffla longuement, fermant un instant les yeux pour apaiser le mal de crâne qui pointait alors qu'il était enfermé depuis des heures à subir les hit électro qui passaient sans discontinuer, les cris enthousiastes des lycéens dansant sur la piste, les bavardages de ceux qui étaient à la buvette… Insupportable.

Et apparemment il n'était pas le seul. Il vit Harris, seul près du buffet, n'observant que d'un œil vague et ennuyé la foule qui se pressait partout autour de lui.

-Je suis le pire crétin de la terre entière, pesta Stiles dont les jambes le guidaient instinctivement vers l'homme isolé. Vraiment idiot comme une valise sans poignée…

Stiles s'approcha, s'immobilisant à une distance suffisante pour ne pas empiéter sur l'espace vital du professeur.

-Vous allez participer monsieur ? Interrogea-t-il d'un ton aimable en examinant le déguisement d'Harris, choisi par le conseil.

Il réprima un sourire, amusé par le rôle qui avait été distribué à Harris. Le conseil avait voulu que chaque organisateur et chaperon soit dans une tenue discrète afin de ne pas être repéré trop facilement lors des rondes dans le parcours et qu'ils soient tous identifiables rapidement… Alors, quoi de mieux qu'une ribambelle d'élèves et de professeurs de Poudlard ? Enfin...excepté le coach qui n'avait rien compris à la consigne, prétextant d'ailleurs ne pas avoir reçu le message… Il aurait été bien moins ridicule en suivant l'avis du conseil…

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Harris sans un regard, le sortant de ses pensées. Je ne suis là que pour éviter d'être au chômage. Imaginez que tous mes élèves viennent à mourir dans un accident stupide lors d'une fête qui l'est encore plus.

Stiles trouvait que son déguisement de prof «  _terreur des cachots_  » lui allait comme un gant. Qui de mieux pour incarner l'affreux et génial professeur Rogue ? Avec la perruque, qu'il avait fini par tolérer en râlant plus que de coutume, il était parfait !

-Vous ratez quelque chose, franchement. L'épreuve est très bien faite pour des amateurs.

-Je préfère observer plutôt que participer.

Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant s'il regrettait d'être un professeur… Après tout, il venait d'avouer à demi-mot qu'il aimait regarder ses élèves s'amuser. Enfin, dans le monde de Stiles bien sûr. Celui-ci cherchait la moindre excuse pour rendre Harris plus humain depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que c'était peut-être un homme comme les autres. Ou... à peu près comme les autres. En fait, carrément comme les autres, conclut-il mentalement en rougissant bêtement. C'était bien le moment de se remémorer des événements embarrassants, en présence du principal intéressé, tiens !

-Ça va être votre tour, informa Harris de plus en plus grognon. Vous devriez vous dépêcher avant que votre imbécile de prof d'économie ne crée encore une catastrophe.

-Oui, professeur Rogue, taquina Stiles en s'éloignant. Tout de suite.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Carmen c'est moi, chuchota Stiles d'une voix ennuyée en voyant sa coéquipière venir vers lui, son maquillage de zombie mis en avant par l'éclairage. Pas besoin de me sortir le grand jeu.

Stiles continua sa route, contrôlant la sortie de secours menant au jardin avant de quitter la pièce pour longer un couloir lugubre. Il examina les haut-parleurs, dissimulés un peu partout, vérifiant également qu'aucun élève n'ait perdu quoi que ce soit dans sa course désespérée afin d'échapper à ses poursuivants.

-Tout est okay par ici, marmonna-t-il en reprenant le parcours.

-Pars d'ici !

Stiles sursauta en entendant cet ordre. Le cri provenait d'un peu plus loin, en dehors du sentier. Un retardataire perdu dans le parcours ? Non, ce n'était clairement pas la réaction d'une personne dans cette situation.

Intrigué et préférant s'assurer que tout se déroulait normalement, Stiles quitta le couloir principal, rejoignant un passage étroit d'où lui parvenaient deux voix apparemment engagées dans une discussion très animée. Le ton montait. Il fallait se dépêcher avant que le premier coup ne soit échangé.

Il se cogna contre le bord d'un meuble placé en plein milieu du chemin et lâcha un juron douloureux. Aussitôt, les deux intrus semblèrent remarquer sa présence et une lutte débuta.

-Arrêtez-vous ! Cria Stiles en déboulant enfin dans le petit vestibule sombre.

Il plissa les yeux, scrutant l'obscurité redevenue silencieuse, ses mains cherchant à décrocher sa lampe torche accrochée sous sa cape.

-Putain de lampe de merde, jura-t-il en arrivant enfin à la prendre.

Il lui fut impossible de l'allumer car on le poussa violemment vers l'avant. Trébuchant sur sa cape, il glissa et s'aplatit lamentablement contre le mur face à lui.

Mur qui céda sous son poids.

-Aïe !

Stiles se retrouva face contre terre, le nez plongé dans la poussière. À peine eut il le temps de se redresser sur les coudes qu'un corps tomba lourdement sur son dos, lui bloquant net la respiration.

Celui qui venait de s'affaler sur lui le maintenait cloué au sol, expirant bruyamment contre son oreille, tandis qu'un brusque coup dans son mollet lui permit de comprendre que l'intrus luttait encore contre leur agresseur commun.

-Lâche ! S'écria un garçon à la voix familière en quittant enfin le dos de l'hyperactif. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas com-

Un brusque choc et un son évoquant une lourde porte qui se ferme, l'interrompit dans son cri et aussitôt ce fut l'isolement. Plus aucun bruit en provenance du parcours, plus aucun courant d'air de l'extérieur, plus aucune lueur d'un éclairage lointain. Plus rien. Seules deux respirations hachées luttant contre le silence.

-Putain!

Stiles mit enfin un nom sur cette voix. Son cœur loupa un battement et ses mains devinrent moites immédiatement.

Oh mon dieu, non.

Pas lui !


	99. Je ne veux plus fêter Halloween

Keith se releva, cognant les jambes de Stiles dans la manœuvre et frappa de toutes ses forces contre le mur par lequel ils étaient passés et qui s'était... refermé?

Un passage secret ?

-Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai, souffla Stiles, incrédule. On est pas enfermés là, hein ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague stupide.

-Merde, merde, merde !

Keith s'acharnait contre la porte de toutes ses forces, frappant furieusement des pieds, des genoux, des poings. En désespoir de cause, il avança dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité et Stiles l'entendit buter contre un obstacle. Il prit ce qui avait entravé son chemin et le fracassa contre le mur. La chose éclata en morceaux, sûrement rongée par les vers et devenue trop fragile pour supporter le choc.

-Calme-toi ! C'est pas en t'énervant comme ça que tu vas obtenir quoi que ce soit. Ce mur doit faire cinquante centimètres d'épaisseur, cogner dessus à main nue devrait pas être d'une grande aide pour nous faire sortir.

Stiles se leva et s'épousseta, rejetant sa cape en arrière.

-J'ai mon portable. Je vais appeler un des organisateurs, dit-il en posant sa main sur sa poche vide.

Vide ?

Complètement vide.

-Et merde.

-Quoi ? L'agressa Keith. Me dis pas que tu l'as plus !

-J'ai dû le perdre en tombant. Cherche par terre s'il n'y est pas, demanda Stiles en s'accroupissant pour fouiller en aveugle le plancher. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que je risque de toucher ici. C'est trop glauque.

Un soupir lui répondit et Keith parut se mettre lui aussi à la recherche du téléphone.

-T'aurais pas le tien par hasard? Interrogea Stiles, plein d'espoir.

-Non.

-Au fait, j'ai aussi perdu ma lampe de poche...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Au secours ! On est enfermés ! Aidez-nous !

Stiles frappait contre la paroi en y mettant toute son énergie, s'écorchant les poings au passage sans s'en soucier plus que ça. Il ne supportait pas l'enfermement prolongé. Et là...C'était quand même vachement long comme emprisonnement.

-C'est pas toi qui m'as dit que ça servait à rien de hurler et de cogner sur le mur ? Commenta Keith d'un ton agacé. Et puis arrête, on dirait un porc qu'on égorge. Tu ferais mieux de continuer à chercher ton portable ou la torche.

-Désolé de ne pas vouloir rester enfermé dans cet espèce de réduit poussiéreux qui pue le moisi, avec un psychopathe qui a voulu me tuer et qui a failli réussir à assassiner mon petit-copain. Désolé, je suis pas suicidaire. Répondit Stiles vexé, mais que cette remarque de Keith avait eu le mérite de rappeler à une certaine raison.

Keith émit un son méprisant.

-Je l'ai.

Tout à coup une cône lumineux éblouit Stiles qui cacha son visage derrière son avant-bras.

-Mais baisse cette foutue lumière, ducon ! Tu veux me rendre aveugle ou quoi ?

Keith ne baissa pas le faisceau pour autant et Stiles grogna.

-Mais putain, t'es bouché ou t'es complètement con ?

-C'est bon, je vérifiais juste quelque chose... Arrête de t'exciter comme ça.

-Éclaire un peu les murs, qu'on voie s'il y a une issue au lieu de me balancer la lumière en pleine tronche, rétorqua Stiles, grinçant des dents. Oh, et puis laisse-moi faire !

Il récupéra sans ménagement la lampe des mains de Keith et détailla les quatre murs, le sol puis le plafond à la recherche d'une issue possible.

-C'est pas vrai, pesta-t-il. Et on est entrés par quel côté?

-Celui-là, dit simplement Keith en pointant le mur derrière lui du pouce. J'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait de mécanisme à l'intérieur. Le seul moyen d'actionner cette saloperie de porte est à l'extérieur.

Les doigts de Stiles passèrent le long des briques, cherchant le moindre interstice susceptible de l'aider à forcer le passage.

La situation n'était pas spécialement la meilleure au monde.

Il étaient enfermés dans une pièce secrète qui ne figurait sur aucun plan ! Enfin c'était un peu le principe de la pièce secrète aussi...

Et pour l'instant ils n'avaient aucun portable pour prévenir les secours.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, l'accès de leur prison se trouvait à l'écart du circuit de l'épreuve. S'ils criaient à l'aide, qui les entendrait ? Et si par hasard, quelqu'un passait suffisamment près pour cela, il risquait de se barrer en courant persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un des aménagements sonores du parcours !

Pour compléter le tableau, les murs ne paraissaient pas décidés à laisser passer beaucoup d'air. Combien de temps leurs petits poumons parviendraient-ils à pomper ce qu'il fallait pour les maintenir en vie ?

Et pour finir, Stiles ne partageait pas le local avec n'importe qui. Mais avec Keith Martin ! C'était comme mettre un loup affamé dans la même cage qu'un lapin.

Submergé par toutes ces joyeuses perspectives, Stiles eut un sursaut de panique et la lampe de poche échappa à ses mains tremblantes devenues terriblement moites. Merde, les dés étaient jetés, ils allaient mourir ici!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grogna Keith alors que Stiles s'appliquait à discipliner en vain sa respiration affolée. Où est passée la lampe ?

L'hyperactif, haletant, se laissa tomber contre le mur, desserrant autant que possible sa cravate vert et argent afin de permettre au peu d'air qui l'entourait de venir remplir ses bronches désespérément vides.

La lumière vive de la lampe vint éclairer son visage écarlate, il suffoquait. Et sous l'agression visuelle il ferma les paupières de toutes ses forces, n'ayant plus assez de souffle pour parvenir à insulter son partenaire de galère.

Il allait vraiment le regarder se prendre pour un poisson rouge sorti de son bocal jusqu'à ce qu'il crève étouffé?

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant hein, dis-moi ? J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir, murmura Keith à peine assez fort pour que Stiles l'entende malgré le bourdonnement qui brouillait son ouïe. Tu trouves toujours le moyen de t'en sortir...

Stiles prit sa gorge entre ses mains, luttant pour conserver ses dernières bribes de raison avant de sombrer. Il sentit son corps s'affaler face contre terre avant d'être tourné sur le côté par une poigne ferme.

Soudain on le fit se redresser et le contact d'un bras autour de son torse le surprit, juste le temps qu'une large paume ne se plaque violemment contre sa bouche et son nez.

Il se débattit faiblement contre son assaillant, frappant les côtes avec ses coudes, griffant les bras qui le maintenaient en place.

Ses cris furent facilement étouffés et il se laissa engloutir dans une spirale obscure.

Sa conscience l'abandonna.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Hum... Hmpf...

-Reste dans les vapes. Ça me fera des vacances.

Stiles se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir et de tomber sur l'obscurité complète. Où était-il ? Et surtout, à qui appartenait cette voix ?

-Arrête de paniquer, s'agaça son interlocuteur invisible dont le nom l'agressa comme un coup de fouet.

Keith. Ce dernier lui balança un petit coup du bout de son talon dans l'épaule.

-Sinon je te préviens, la prochaine crise je te laisse te démerder seul.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il délirait là !

Et puis...toute l'horreur de la situation lui revint en pleine tronche et il referma les yeux, plaquant les paumes contre ses paupières, priant pour que ce soit l'un de ses nombreux rêves glauques mettant en scène sa propre mort.

-Bon, au moins t'as l'air de comprendre ce qu'on te dit. Bref, tu as terminé ta crise existentielle ? On va pas mourir. Les profs vont se rendre compte de ton absence et ils nous retrouveront.

-Peut-être. Mais sans doute trop tard.

-Bah... Vu la taille de la pièce et la quantité d'oxygène qu'on a déjà utilisée, je pense qu'il y a au moins une petite ouverture quelque part qui laisse filtrer de l'air. Sinon on serait déjà crevés depuis un moment.

-Pourtant je ne sens aucun courant d'air, remarqua Stiles.

-Ça vient peut-être de la pièce voisine. Et puis le plancher est vieux. Il laisse sûrement passer l'air de l'étage inférieur. Bien sûr, on ne tiendra pas indéfiniment, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien.

Rassuré bien malgré lui par le discours de son ennemi, Stiles se rassit contre le mur, faisant ainsi face à Keith qu'il fixa sans le voir d'un regard suspicieux. Impossible que ce soit le même mec.

Moins d'un an auparavant ce type avait voulu le tuer et aujourd'hui, il lui remontait le moral? Aucune chance que le même gars fonctionne de manière aussi paradoxale!

Quoique... Son ancienne théorie sur la schizophrénie des habitants de Beacon Hills trouvait ici une confirmation accablante. Et voilà que Stiles faisait partie de cette ville de fous.

Super. Il était _ra-vi._

-Tu peux arrêter de soupirer ? Grinça Keith, d'un ton hargneux. C'est déjà assez chiant comme ça d'être enfermé ici avec toi, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'esprit embrouillé par la fatigue et le manque d'air frais, Stiles ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière, s'appuyant entièrement contre le mur.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ici ? Les membres du conseil avaient bien dû se rendre compte de sa disparition, non ? Au moins, Benjamin et le coach, qui n'étaient plus que deux pour faire les rondes... Sauf que... le dernier groupe participant au parcours était peut-être déjà passé... et que tout le monde s'éclatait maintenant à faire la fête sans s'apercevoir de son absence ! Tout le monde, excepté Harris qui préférait «  _observer_  ». Pourvu que son sens de l'observation soit assez aiguisé pour détecter la disparition de Stiles !

Hélas, faudrait quand même pas mal de chance pour qu'avec le peuple qui allait s'agiter, picoler, danser, circuler dans tous les coins, quelqu'un finisse par s'inquiéter de ne pas voir l'hyperactif.

Beaucoup de chance en fait.

-Peut-être qu'ils vont nous retrouver dans une dizaine d'années et on sera déjà momifiés...

-Comment diable veux-tu qu'on soit momifiés ? Grogna Keith d'un ton somnolant.

-Bah avec tous les conservateurs qu'on bouffe à longueur de temps, les morts commencent à se momifier tous seuls... Du coup, nous aussi ça pourrait nous arriver.

-Pff... Mais c'est pas possible ! Tais-toi, tu racontes n'importe quoi. Et puis, arrête de te faire du mouron pour rien, tu sais parfaitement que ton père te cherchera et qu'il a les moyens de te retrouver rapidement. Suffit de localiser ton portable et ça les mènera près d'ici. C'est à la portée de n'importe quel fonctionnaire stupide donc, même si la police de Beacon Hills brille pas par son efficacité, ils devraient pouvoir nous sortir de là ! Quoique... avec ces charlots rien n'est certain... Faudrait être persuadé qu'ils savent faire leur boulot... Et c'est pas mon cas.

-Va te faire foutre. Mais t'as raison sur un point ! Moi, au moins je sais que mon père me cherchera !

Stiles regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Il ne savait même pas si Keith avait encore son père ou sa mère et s'il ne venait pas d'appuyer sur une corde sensible. Après tout, le mec vivait chez sa tante alors... Le doute était permis. Et puis merde ! Il n'allait pas se mettre à culpabiliser pour cette remarque alors qu'elle s'adressait à un connard qui avait presque failli avoir sa peau !

-T'as pas tort pour une fois. Souffla Keith sans montrer la moindre émotion.

Stiles pinça les lèvres, embarrassé par l'atmosphère pleine de tension. Changer de sujet, vite, changer de sujet.

-Au fait, t'es déguisé en quoi, j'ai pas pu voir tout à l'heure avant de perdre cette foutue lampe, questionna-t-il à toute vitesse.

-En dangereux tueur en série psychopathe n'ayant jamais été arrêté, répondit Keith d'un ton neutre tout à fait glaçant.

Stiles déglutit.

-Ah... Okay...

-Pfff... Me dis pas que tu t'es pas rendu compte que j'étais pas déguisé ! Reprit Keith.

Au ton de la voix, Stiles était absolument persuadé que le type levait les yeux au ciel.

-T'es vraiment inc- Eh. Tu as entendu ça ?

Stiles se redressa, ayant effectivement lui aussi perçu des cris. Il tendit l'oreille, se précipitant vers le mur menant au vestibule.

-Stiles ? Hé-ho !

-Stiles ! Où es-tu ?

Les voix leur parvinrent, étouffées par les murs qui les séparaient du couloir.

-On est sauvés, souffla Stiles de soulagement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je me demande vraiment comment vous faites pour toujours vous fourrer dans ce genre d'histoires rocambolesques, Stilinski.

-En tout cas, c'est l'oncle d'Harry qui va être content, commenta Connie en servant un verre d'eau à Stiles. Grâce à vous deux il connaîtra enfin l'existence de cette pièce secrète.

-Secrète... pas pour longtemps, répliqua Stiles. On est à Beacon Hills. Alors, à dater de cette seconde, je suis sûr que toute la ville sait déjà qu'elle existe. Et aussi, qu'on y est resté coincés comme des cons.

Il soupira et engloutit son verre cul sec, bien trop assoiffé pour attendre.

-Bien, on va devoir retourner surveiller la fête, intervint Connie. On peut vous laisser, ou vous avez encore besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non c'est bon. Je crois que je vais juste rentrer chez moi pour prendre une bonne douche, grimaça Stiles en montrant l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait.

Harris et Connie disparurent bientôt de la petite salle, à l'écart de la foule, où Stiles et Keith avaient choisi de se retrancher pour se remettre de leur mésaventure. Ce dernier se leva, laissant tomber la veste qu'on lui avait prêtée, et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas déterminé.

-Hey attends, l'interpella Stiles. On n'a pas eu le temps d'aborder le sujet tout à l'heure mais je veux savoir qui était avec toi avant qu'on se retrouve enfermé.

-Ça te regarde ?

-Un peu ouais ! J'ai passé tout ce temps coincé dans cette espèce de placard amélioré à cause de ce connard donc, j'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir !

-Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, rétorqua Keith d'un ton rogue avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Je hais ce mec, grommela Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

-J'espère que vous m'avez bien compris, conclut le shérif. Si j'ai le moindre retour négatif, je m'occuperai personnellement de votre cas, à tous les deux, est-ce clair?

Avec une parfaite synchronisation, Derek et Stiles hochèrent vivement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Votre maître de stage sera Parrish. Quand il aura besoin de paix pour travailler, il vous enverra dans d'autres secteurs du poste. Je lui ai laissé carte blanche pour s'occuper de vous.

-C'est le seul? Demanda Stiles, inquiet.

-Oui, pourquoi?

Stiles balaya le sujet de la main. Il était rassuré. Parrish était un homme de confiance. Il allait bien s'occuper d'eux. Par contre il en aurait été autrement avec Haigh...

-Dis p'pa, on aura des menottes?

Le shérif poussa un long soupir en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

-Quand je parlais de comportement décent, je parlais aussi de ça. Pas de sexe dans le commissariat ou je vous fiche dehors à coup de pied aux fesses.

Stiles tourna un regard malicieux en direction de Derek à ses côtés qui le fixait lui aussi avec un petit sourire.

Ça pourrait être intéressant...

-Je vous préviens tout de suite pour éviter que vous tentiez l'expérience. Il y a des caméras dans la majorité des salles.

-Dans lesquelles y en a pas? Interrogea immédiatement Stiles tout sourire.

-Stiles...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-... Je serai votre maître de stage durant ce mois que nous passerons ensemble, se présenta Parrish. J'espère que le séjour sera agréable.

-Hm... Ce ne sont pas des vacances, avertit le shérif en s'adressant aux deux cadets. Je veux que vous travailliez.

-Papa...

-Et ici tu m'appelleras « _shérif_ ». Sinon je ne te répondrai pas.

Stiles sourit d'un air désabusé.

-Jordan, je te laisse Derek pour la visite. Je garde celui-là un moment, indiqua Stilinski père en attrapant son fils par le bras.

-Très bien. Allons-y Derek. Je vais te faire visiter.

Derek suivit Parrish alors que le shérif retenait encore son fils.

-Ce week-end ta tante et Debra viennent dormir à la maison. Elles nous laisseront la petite et comme j'aurai du boulot à faire, j'aimerais que tu sois là. Alors évite d'organiser quelque chose avec Derek.

-Ouais, ouais… Pourquoi elles se pointent maintenant, comme ça ?

Le shérif afficha un air peiné et prit l'épaule de Stiles.

-Eh bien… Elles ne seront pas libre pour...euh... l'anniversaire... Donc elles viennent en avance.

-Oh... Et tu... Tu voudrais qu'on y aille aussi, le jour de l'anniversaire? Demanda Stiles d'une petite voix en fixant le bout de sa chaussure. Ensemble?

Le shérif ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, laissant planer un silence inconfortable qui mit son fils mal à l'aise. C'était peut-être encore trop tôt. Ils arrivaient à parler d'elle, mais aller la voir...C'était une autre affaire.

-Je ne pense pas, souffla le shérif. Un jour. Mais pas tout de suite.

Stiles hocha la tête.

-Va retrouver Parrish et Derek. Ils doivent être aux environs des salles d'interrogatoires.

-Chef oui chef!

-Repos, soupira le shérif en roulant des yeux, jouant le jeu. Et ne fais pas le guignol quand je ne suis pas là pour te surveiller, okay?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Agent Phillips! S'exclama Stiles ravi en voyant la jeune femme du standard lui faire un signe de loin.

Enfin  _jeune_  femme... La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue elle l'était. Sûr, mais c'était il y a déjà presque dix ans ! Et l'an passé il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de renouer avec les collègues et amis de son père qu'il avait connus lorsqu'il était enfant. En tout cas, il était heureux de revoir des visages familiers, d'autant plus que l'effectif du poste de police s'était étoffé de nombreuses recrues qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrées.

-Mes responsabilités m'obligent à être toujours disponible, il me sera donc difficile de vous consacrer autant de temps que je l'aurais voulu. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis arrangé avec un collège qui me remplacera lorsqu'il me faudra vous abandonner. Tu le connais je crois Stiles, commenta Parrish en se tournant vers l'hyperactif. C'est l'agent Haigh.

-Ouais, je le connais... Et je m'en serais bien passé de cette rencontre-là, marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il soit là aujourd'hui, continua l'adjoint en répondant d'un signe de tête aux saluts qu'on lui adressait. Alors, je te le présenterai plus tard Derek. En attendant, je vais vous expliquer plus précisément en quoi consisteront vos missions lorsque vous serez contraints de rester au poste. Enfin surtout à toi Stiles. Étant majeur, Derek pourra accéder à des activités multiples à l'extérieur.

-Ne me dites pas que je vais rester à me tourner les pouces devant des archives...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Pourquoi? Se plaignit Stiles pour la cinquième fois en laissant tomber son visage contre la table.

-C'est aussi ça le travail de policier, rappela Derek qui s'était déjà mis au travail. La paperasse.

-C'est surtout qu'ils ont personne d'autre pour faire ce sale boulot. Alors ils profitent des jeunes stagiaires vulnérables et innocents pour leur refiler le bébé.

-Innocents? Releva Derek avec un haussement de sourcil. Tu n'es certainement pas innocent. Pas toi. Et puis, si plus tard après nos études, on réussit à intégrer la police, je suis certain que tu seras le premier à refourguer le travail dont tu ne voudras pas à tes '' _jeunes stagiaires innocents_ ''.

-Pff... T'es censé être de mon côté tu sais?

Stiles souffla de lassitude et prit le premier dossier pour l'ouvrir.

-Punaise... C'est même pas des affaires intéressantes. Vol de vélo... Nan mais sérieux. Qui porte plainte pour un vol de vélo, franchement?

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'ils allaient prendre le risque que tu fouilles dans des affaires importantes? T'as de l'espoir, commenta Derek en rangeant un dossier. Au fait, je peux te poser une question? Pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça quand l'adjoint Parrish a mentionné notre second tuteur?

-Oh euh... Bah... En fait, comment dire? C'est pas vraiment... hum... l'amour fou entre nous deux.

Ou peut-être un peu trop, si ses soupçons étaient fondés. Mais mieux valait que Derek ignore ce détail. Sinon... Sûr qu'il allait flipper.

-Okay, conclut Derek sans quitter son air sérieux et concentré. Je le déteste déjà alors.

Il suffisait maintenant de prier pour que Derek ne sache jamais pourquoi, réellement, il devait le détester.

Et voilà qui risquait de ne pas être simple. Surtout quand on considérait le caractère sur-protecteur de Derek ces derniers temps.

_Trois jours plus tard..._

-Je te préviens tout de suite petit monstre, avertit Stiles avec sévérité en pointant un doigt menaçant vers le dit monstre. Si tu me fais pipi dessus, je te cuis à la broche avant de te donner à manger aux chiens du voisin. Compris?

La petite-cousine de Stiles le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Mettant les poings sur les hanches, Stiles se mordit la joue en fixant le petit être qui gigotait devant lui comme un ver coupé.

-T'es trop mignonne, constata-t-il d'un ton neutre en l'examinant minutieusement. C'est pas possible que Debra soit ta mère. Elle, c'est un vrai monstre. Et ton grand-oncle aussi, pour m'avoir laissé m'occuper tout seul de te changer. Le traître. Un shérif défenseur de la ville ça? Pff... Rien du tout oui, se révoltait Stiles en jetant un coup d'œil rapide au mode d'emploi spécial '' _changer des couches_ '' de son manuel. Et puis, comment ça s'enlève ce truc? Tu le sais toi?

Pour seule réponse il obtint un regard ébahi et un gazouillis aigu.

-Okay, j'ai compris. Je vais me débrouiller, conclut-il en déboutonnant la robe minuscule. Bon, j'espère que c'est pas comme dans les films. Sinon je jure devant Dieu que je vais chercher ce shérif de mes deux et je le ramène ici par la peau du cul. Nan mais! On va pas se laisser faire, hein? Faut pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds ma p'tite. Ce sera ma première leçon. Maintenant je vais t'initier aux films de science-fiction. Alors, le premier que je te montrerai ce sera... hum... Attends que j'y réfléchisse...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu es bien la digne fille de ta mère en fait, rit Stiles en entrant dans le salon, sa petite-cousine calée contre lui. Aussi crado qu'elle. Mais bon, toi je te préfère. Tu es trop adorable pour que je te résiste. Tu pourrais même détrôner les Hale plus tard. En fait t'es une arme de destruction massive envoyée sur terre pour mettre un terme à leur règne.

-Quelles bêtises racontes-tu encore? Intervint le shérif en passant dans le couloir, une tasse de café fumant à la main.

-Laisse-moi discuter avec mon disciple en paix. Tu n'as pas le droit d'écouter nos conversations secrètes.

-J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle est en train de te réconcilier avec les gamins.

-C'est possible, répondit Stiles dans un sourire tendre en observant le bébé avec affection. Comment résister à une bouille pareille?

-Attends un peu que sa mère lui manque et qu'elle commence à pleurer...

-Roh... N'essaie pas de la faire baisser dans mon estime. J'ai très bien compris ton petit jeu. T'es jaloux que je la préfè-

Le bruit familier d'une moto interrompit Stiles en plein milieu de sa tirade et il se posta en face de la fenêtre pour voir Derek se garer dans l'allée.

-Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là? Murmura-t-il, perplexe, en le voyant enlever son casque.

-Je t'avais dit de ne rien organiser, soupira le shérif.

-Je pensais lui avoir dit que j'étais pris aujourd'hui. Il a peut-être oublié. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là, t'étais pas censé avoir une montagne de boulot qui t'empêchait de m'aider à la changer?

Un grand sourire amusé vint éclairer le visage du shérif alors qu'il suivait son fils du regard lorsqu'il passa près de lui pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

-En fait, je n'ai pas ramené grand chose aujourd'hui. J'avais prévu de me reposer un peu. Et ne me lance pas ce regard scandalisé! Moi, j'ai dû te changer des milliers de fois sans me plaindre. D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt ta mère qui fuyait le champ de bataille à l'époque.

Stiles roula des yeux en ouvrant la porte, découvrant Derek sur le point de sonner. Ce dernier fronça immédiatement les sourcils en avisant le petit être gigotant dans les bras de l'hyperactif.

-Euh... Tu m'as caché des trucs?

Stiles s'esclaffa et invita Derek à entrer après un rapide baiser.

-C'est ma petite cousine. Pas ma fille, tête de bois. Regarde comme elle est chou.

Il se mit de profil, permettant ainsi à Derek d'observer plus facilement le visage rond de la petite. Malgré la curiosité évidente que le nouveau venu manifestait pour la fillette, il gardait une distance de sécurité, la regardant de loin sans oser approcher.

-Elle va pas te manger tu sais? Viens par là, l'encouragea Stiles en lui faisant un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire.

-Je ne parierai pas là-dessus si tu ne la nourris pas tout de suite, commenta le shérif. Pour l'instant elle n'a pas commencé à brailler, mais ça va pas tarder. Et le lait est prêt, au cas où. N'oublie pas de vérifier sa température. Au fait, bonjour Derek.

Stiles partit dans la cuisine, laissant les deux autres discuter de la raison de cette visite imprévue. L'hyperactif écoutait d'une oreille attentive tout en se concentrant du mieux possible sur sa préparation.

-J'avais besoin de parler avec Stiles de... d'un truc important, bredouilla Derek, paraissant particulièrement bouleversé. Mais si je dérange je repasserai plus tard, demain, un autre jour, je sais pas. Je verrai.

Inquiet devant cette voix au timbre nettement altéré, Stiles revint vers le hall, son biberon dans une main, pour constater que Derek s'apprêtait à repartir. Il échangea un regard intrigué et alarmé avec son père. Ce comportement n'était pas normal.

-Ça va? S'enquit Stiles, sentant une boule d'angoisse grossir progressivement dans son ventre. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Derek prit un air douloureux un instant, restant immobile et indécis dans le hall.

-Allez vous installer dans le salon, décida le shérif. Du moment que ça ne t'empêche pas de nourrir cette pauvre petite.

Stiles fixa son petit-ami avec insistance jusqu'à ce que celui-ci accepte enfin d'entrer dans le salon et s'installe sur l'extrémité du canapé. Comme s'il était résolu à s'enfuir à la première occasion. Observant son manège avec une pointe d'anxiété, Stiles s'assit à ses côtés, adoptant une position confortable. Quasi instantanément la petite prit la tétine pour boire goulûment, sous le regard fasciné de l'hyperactif. Il ne la quittait plus des yeux, trop inquiet de s'y prendre mal.

-Tu veux des enfants?

Stiles lorgna un bref instant Derek avant de retourner à sa tâche, troublé par les émotions qu'il avait perçues chez son amant. De la tristesse, sans aucun doute possible. Et sa fidèle culpabilité. Sans compter qu'il n'était même pas sûr que cette phrase ait vraiment été une question.

-Oh, je sais pas. Vu mon expérience avec le lardon de la dernière fois, ça me donne pas envie.

-Et avec  _ton_  ''lardon'', enfin avec un qui serait  _à toi_  ? Souffla Derek d'une voix éteinte.

Incapable de résister à la mine de chiot battu qui le fixait avec insistance et patience, Stiles tapota l'espace qui les séparait, l'invitant à se rapprocher de lui.

-Fais-moi un câlin.

Derek sembla hésiter dès qu'il posa les yeux sur la petite mais finalement, il se décida timidement à passer un bras autour des épaules de Stiles, faisant tout son possible afin de ne pas frôler l'enfant.

-Tu sais, elle est pas radioactive. Enfin, maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai un doute vu le '' _cadeau_ '' qu'elle m'a fait tout à l'heure..., dit-il pensivement.

-J'espère que ça ne vous donne pas d'idées, fit remarquer le shérif en entrant avec des verres et des boissons.

Stiles fusilla le dos de son père du regard alors qu'il passait devant eux. Comment mettre les pieds dans le plat...

-Sers à boire à Derek au lieu de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi, s'te plaît ! D'abord, je veux pas de mioche.

-Pourtant à une époque tu rabâchais à longueur de temps que tu voulais adopter un pauvre orphelin dans le besoin, le charria le shérif.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Comment diable pouvait-il être au courant de ça? C'était impossible qu'il sache, jamais il ne lui en avait parlé. Ni à quiconque... Ou si. À son confident de l'époque, Miguel.

Ce traître de Miguel. Une vraie passoire à secrets ce mec!

Il allait falloir qu'il tire cette affaire au clair. Plus tard.

-Alors, ce n'est plus d'actualité? Demanda le shérif.

-Si si... Mais, disons que mes priorités ont changé.

Depuis qu'il était avec Derek il n'avait pas réfléchi une seule fois au problèmes des enfants. Mais s'ils restaient ensemble assez longtemps pour arriver à un âge où il serait envisageable de fonder un foyer, Stiles pensait qu'il aurait probablement besoin de s'occuper de l'éducation d'un mioche, mais d'un mioche qui n'ait pas son déplorable patrimoine génétique. Parce que transmettre son hyperactivité, sa tendance au trouble explosifs intermittents et le dernier, mais non le moindre, ce putain de risque de maladie dégénérative du cerveau. On pouvait comprendre aisément que l'adoption serait une bonne idée... sans compter qu'avec Derek, les moyens biologiques de concevoir un lardon pouvaient se révéler limités...

-Et toi Derek? Interrogea le shérif en versant discrètement une bière à son gendre. Tu voudrais des enfants?

Stiles, intrigué, se demanda quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer le shérif. Donner de l'alcool avant vingt-et-un ans? Il voulait le faire parler ou quoi? Avec de la bière, c'était pas gagné… En tout cas, Derek n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'il prit la première gorgée, comme si rien n'avait d'importance pour lui à ce moment précis. Pas même cette infraction extrêmement étrange au règlement de la maison.

Sentant ses bras fatiguer à force de tenir le bébé contre lui, Stiles changea de position, se collant davantage à Derek pour qu'il le soutienne.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit enfin Derek. C'est trop fragile.

-Je pensais la même chose la première fois qu'on m'a collé Stiles dans les bras, mais il est moins fragile qu'on le croit. La preuve, il est encore entier après toutes les conneries qu'il a faites. Ça a la tête dure ces bestioles-là. Faut pas croire. Ça cache bien son jeu.

-Mais arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais un monstre! S'exclama Stiles en déposant le biberon vide sur la table basse. J'étais un gosse adorable. C'est maman qui me le disait. Allez choupette, fais-toi plaisir, ajouta-t-il en tapotant doucement le dos du bébé. Fais-moi un petit rot et je serai content.

Beth commença à chouiner, se tortillant comme elle pouvait dans les bras de son gardien. Stiles l'observa avec attention, essayant de décrypter ce qu'elle voulait bien lui faire passer comme message.

-Tu devrais aller la coucher, conseilla le shérif. Elle est fatiguée. Ensuite, tu as quartier libre. À la maison. Je préfère te garder sous la main au cas où elle se réveillerait.

Stiles se leva, jugeant plus prudent de suivre à la lettre les conseils de son père.

Et puis, ça lui donnerait l'occasion de parler en privé avec Derek.


	100. J'ai des doutes

-Tu viens?

Derek lui emboîta le pas, le suivant dans les escaliers sans dire un mot, son esprit semblant être tout à fait ailleurs.

-Je te manquais à ce point ? Demanda Stiles en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son petit ami par-dessus son épaule en arrivant à l'étage. Ça me fait plaisir, mais tout de même... ça m'inquiète... Y s'est passé un truc? Un problème grave ?

-Je ne savais pas où aller…

Stiles tourna brusquement la tête vers Derek, se tordant le cou au passage, affolé par ce que cette phrase pouvait sous-entendre.

-Quoi? Peter t'a chassé de chez toi ? Vous avez de nouveau des conflits? Tu peux emménager ici, si tu veux, on s'arrangera pour te-

-Non. C'est rien de tout ça, le rassura Derek. J'avais juste besoin de toi.

-Ce genre de phrase m'inquiète plus qu'elle ne me rassure… Même si je suis vachement touché d'être la première personne à te venir à l'esprit quand tu as besoin de parler.

Stiles déposa son fardeau mouvant dans le lit, tâchant de se souvenir dans quel sens il fallait la placer. Sur le ventre? Sur le côté? Sur le dos?

-Punaise c'est galère ces machins, marmonna-t-il en lâchant définitivement Beth sous sa couverture.

Il s'assit au bord du lit de la chambre d'ami, admirant en silence sa petite-cousine qui s'endormit presque instantanément.

-Elle est vachement sage quand même, commenta Derek, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Je me souviens des nuits de Cora. Elle criait tout le temps. C'était horrible. Enfin, en même temps c'est pas la même chose… Conclut-il d'une voix atone qui fit sacrément peur à Stiles.

Puis il poussa un long soupir et se détacha du pas de la porte, la refermant avant de venir s'asseoir près de Stiles. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il déposa son visage contre son épaule.

-Toi ça va vraiment pas…Remarqua l'hyperactif. Il s'est passé quoi exactement pour que tu sois si déprimé ?

-Kate a demandé à me parler et je suis allé à Eichen House aujourd'hui, déclara Derek de but au blanc.

Stiles entrouvrit la bouche. Choqué, autant par la demande de la tante d'Allison que par le fait que Derek y ait cédé.

-Euh... Pourquoi as-tu accepté? S'étonna-t-il. Tu savais à quoi t'attendre avec cette folle, non?

-Je n'ai pas réussi à m'en empêcher… C'était plus fort que moi. J'avais pas envie d'y aller mais en même temps le contraire était impossible. Je pensais...j'espérais… Et puis… Puis je…

Sa voix se fissurait tout au long de ses mots.

-Derek, tu t'es fait du mal pour rien, répondit Stiles en refermant ses bras autour de la nuque de Derek pour le garder contre lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es rendu là-bas. Vraiment.

-Depuis qu'elle est enfermée je n'ai jamais pu, jamais voulu la rencontrer. J'ai pensé qu'elle allait peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi... mais... c'est sûr, j'aurais mieux fait de prendre encore quelques jours supplémentaires avant de me décider…

-« _Supplémentaires_ »? Attends, tu l'as su quand?

-Y a presque une semaine.

-Toute une semaine?! Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé?

-Je savais déjà ce que t'allais me dire. Comme Laura.

Stiles afficha un air perplexe... Sous-entendu, Peter l'aurait encouragé à le faire?

-C'est Peter qui t'a convaincu d'accepter?

Derek eut un mouvement de recul et le fixa, surpris.

-Oui, c'est lui. Mais comm-

-Bah. C'était logique. C'est sans doute lui qui a été contacté par l'administration d'Eichen House. Et, comme tu viens de me dire que Laura ne te conseillait pas d'accepter... Dis-moi, j'ai l'impression que ton oncle a une mauvaise influence sur toi.

-C'est lui aussi qui m'a jeté dans les bras de Paige à l'époque, avoua Derek, le regard vide. Et c'est lui également qui a… Enclenché tout le reste. J'étais très proche de lui à l'époque, je le considérais davantage comme un grand frère que comme un oncle.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu dire par '' _tout le reste_ '' ? Sa mort ?

-Oui, entre autres. Et ma relation avec Kate en découle, puis les conditions dans lesquelles a évolué la nôtre. C'est une spirale dont je ne peux plus sortir. Et je prie pour que rien ne nous arrive de plus grave que ce qui s'est déjà passé. Je prie pour qu'on s'en sorte tous les deux.

Et voilà que son petit ami replongeait dans ses idées noires. Dans ce pessimisme désespéré qui avait tant affecté Stiles lors de ses confidences dans la salle de musique. Une suée glaça désagréablement le bas de son dos, à l'évocation fugitive des épreuves douloureuses que leur couple avait traversé. Et merde, c'était pas le moment de se laisser envahir par le blues. Derek allait mal. Et lui, Stiles, était là pour le requinquer.

-T'inquiète lapin, je ne compte pas tuer ta famille. Ni mourir bêtement. Donc tu peux être rassuré de ce côté-là.

-On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, souffla Derek d'un ton sinistre en se redressant pour l'embrasser.

L'hyperactif ferma les yeux, savourant le contact tendre. Il percevait un léger tremblement. Comme un frisson chez son petit ami. Il interrompit le baiser pour guider le visage de Derek vers le creux de son cou, sachant que ça lui ferait du bien alors que de son côté, Stiles adorait sentir le souffle chaud voleter sur sa peau, caressant cet endroit sensible.

Tandis qu'ils partageaient cette étreinte apaisante, Stiles ne put empêcher son cerveau torturé de se poser mille questions. L'allusion à Paige venait de raviver son incertitude sur l'implication de Derek dans la mort de cette dernière.

Après tout, il ne savait toujours pas si son amant était un meurtrier, ni quelle réaction il aurait en apprenant que c'était effectivement le cas.

Stiles frémit... car en y réfléchissant bien... Retenir cette hypothèse avait le triste avantage d'expliquer bien des choses. En premier lieu, le fonctionnement étrange de la famille Hale... Soucieux de protéger leur cadet et ignorant le degré de fiabilité de Stiles, il devenait compréhensible qu'ils aient oscillé entre la bienveillance, la méfiance et l'hostilité au gré des événement. Et même pour Jennifer, tiens... ça pouvait expliquer une partie du chantage. Et Keith aussi, pendant qu'on y était.

Il allait devoir y réfléchir sérieusement. Peut-être tenait-il une piste.

Il n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger plus avant car Derek redressa la tête. Gonflé d'une nouvelle énergie, ce dernier verrouilla sur lui un regard affamé qui avait retrouvé son intensité magnétique. La seconde suivante, une bouche parfaite épousait la sienne précédant de peu la langue ensorcelante qui balaya d'un coup tout raisonnement digne de ce nom.

-Les garçons, pas devant la petite.

Stiles sursauta et se tourna vers la porte d'où le shérif les fixait.

-Je tiens à ce que son esprit reste pur.

-On fait que s'embrasser !

-Mais je sais comment ça se termine, commenta le shérif avec un regard d'avertissement avant de repartir dans le couloir.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Papa ? Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Stiles en s'arrêtant au pas de la porte.

Le shérif tourna les yeux vers lui, sa brosse à dent toujours coincée dans la bouche, et il hocha la tête.

-Comment tu sais pour l'adoption ? Je veux dire… Cette idée m'est venue à l'internat… On se parlait pas à l'époque. Tu m'ignorais toujours quand on était obligés de se voir…

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'évitais de te croiser que je ne me souciais pas de toi, contra le shérif en se redressant. Je demandais des nouvelles à Miguel, parce qu'il était le seul à qui tu parlais à l'époque. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre solution puisque tu te fermais à tout le monde.

Stiles posa sa tête contre le chambranle de la porte, fixant le vide, plongé dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

-Alors tu te souciais vraiment de moi malgré la distance ?

-Bien sûr fiston. C'est ce que fait un père quand il aime son fils.

-Je vais pleurer espèce d'idiot si tu continues, renifla Stiles en approchant à grands pas pour prendre son père dans ses bras. Moi aussi je t'aime p'pa.

_Trois jours plus tard…_

Stiles sirota son coca avant de terminer d'engloutir le sandwich géant qui vivait ses derniers instants sur le plateau posé devant lui. Pas de pluie et c'était un coup de bol, mais l'hyperactif se caillait les miches en attendant que Derek revienne avec du rab de bouffe. Tapant du pied pour faire circuler son sang transformé en glaçons, il revécut un instant cette bouffée d'émotion que lui avait causé l'aveu de son père, trois jours auparavant.

Cette confidence inattendue avait incroyablement allégé l'ambiance du repas familial. En effet, ces quelques petits mots avaient achevé de faire voler en éclat toutes ces années de non-dits, de fausse indifférence dont la relation père-fils avait tant souffert. Stiles venait de soulager son insatiable besoin d'affection à la pensée rassurante que jamais, au grand jamais, son père n'avait cessé de l'aimer.

Le déjeuner en famille s'était alors passé sous les meilleurs auspices. Il avait même été joyeux, malgré le sinistre spectre du surendettement et cette date fatidique de l'anniversaire de la mort de Claudia.

À la demande du shérif Derek était arrivé au dessert et Stiles avait pu faire les présentations entre sa famille et son petit-ami. Autant dire que ce dernier avait encore eu la pression, s'appliquant visiblement à plaire à tout le monde. Ce qui, lorsqu'il déployait comme ce jour-là son côté charmeur, ne lui était guère difficile. D'autant qu'il s'était agi de conquérir la bienveillance des dames... évidemment il avait été facilement accepté par les deux femmes de la famille.

Puis le drame était arrivé… Inévitable.

On lui avait refourgué le bébé dans les bras.

Enfin le drame... principalement pour Derek. Parce que Stiles ne s'était remis que difficilement du tableau bien trop craquant pour ses nerfs, et il était clair que son émotion avait dû déborder de manière probablement indécente, car c'était une des rares fois qu'il avait vu rougir son petit-ami.

-À quoi tu penses encore ? Interrogea Derek en s'asseyant face à Stiles, sa portion supplémentaire de frites dans les mains. Pourquoi t'as ce sourire niais et cet air bizarre... on dirait... euh...j'ai du mal à mettre un mot dessus.

-De l'émerveillement peut-être? Je pensais à Beth et toi, le taquina Stiles en le suivant du regard. Je vais jamais m'en remettre, vous étiez trop mignons tous les deux ensemble.

Derek roula des yeux et reprit son déjeuner là où il l'avait laissé.

-Finalement, j'ai hâte qu'on reprenne notre boulot aux archives, bougonna Stiles en mordant rageusement sa paille. Au moins là-bas on se les gelait pas. Sans compter que j'ai encore un espoir de te faire céder.

-J'ai dit, pas au commissariat! Et si tu ramènes encore une seule fois tes stupides menottes là-bas, je te les fous au cul.

-Hmm...rien ne pourrait me faire davantage plaisir! Plaisanta Stiles. Enfin, bon...façon de parler. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as contre elles? Elles sont cool. En plus, la fourrure dessus est toute douce.

-Ce que j'ai contre ? Eh ben...d'abord, c'est de la fourrure...et franchement de la fourrure sur des menottes que,  _moi_ , je devrais mettre... je préfère ne pas en parler. Mais en plus, elle est  _rose_!

-Pfiou... Je suis sûr qu'en cachette tu mets des sous-vêtements roses quand personne est là pour vérifier.

- _Tu_  es toujours là pour vérifier, répliqua Derek. Et pour en revenir aux archives, je suis bien mieux à l'extérieur que là-bas. N'oublions pas qu'en étant dehors, on évite Haigh.

Stiles grimaça. On venait vraiment de passer d'une allusion sexuelle, à l'agent Haigh ? Surtout que son goût pour les jeunes hommes semblait se confirmer d'après lui. De nombreuses rumeurs accréditaient cette thèse et - même si Stiles avait appris à se méfier des rumeurs, s'en étant trouvé lui-même bien souvent victime - il avait malheureusement de bonnes raisons de penser que dans ce cas, elles étaient fondées.

-J'aime pas ce type. Il est louche, ajouta Derek. T'en penses quoi toi? Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il a carrément un faible pour toi.

Stiles cracha son ketchup, faisant son possible pour garder ses frites dans sa bouche. Face à lui, Derek le regarda avec pitié alors qu'il lui tendait une serviette en papier.

-Tu es dégoûtant et attendrissant à la fois.

Stiles s'essuya en souriant, les oreilles rouges d'embarras.

-J'ai la bouche pleine, je t'aime, et le reste je m'en fous ! Rétorqua-t-il, terminant d'avaler difficilement sa bouchée de frites.

La bouche entrouverte, Derek le fixait, les yeux ronds de stupéfaction. Stiles redouta d'avoir dit une bêtise et repassa sa phrase dans sa tête, cherchant où il avait commis l'erreur.

-Hmm... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-C'est la première fois que tu le dis, répondit Derek après un long silence. Tu viens de m'avouer ton premier '' _je t'aime_ '', la bouche pleine, dans un fast-food bondé et miteux, alors que d'autres occasions autrement plus romantiques s'étaient déjà présentés par centaines.

Stiles sentit ses joues chauffer et présenta une moue contrite sous le sourire railleur mais tendrement ravi de Derek. Soudain celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air vaguement incrédule, avant de se pencher au-dessus de la table pour l'embrasser.

-C'était...étrange. Mais un peu comme toi. J'aime ça.

_Le lendemain…_

-C'est vraiment injuste, grommela Stiles, les bras chargés de cartons, alors qu'il passait d'un service à l'autre.

Il regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir dix-huit ans. Si seulement le lycée avait attendu le mois d'avril pour ce fichu stage ! Alors en ce moment-même il serait avec Derek, Parrish et son père, en plein cœur de l'action, à quelques mètres d'une célèbre enseigne où plusieurs employés menacés de licenciement venaient de prendre des otages.

Au lieu de ça, où était-il? Coincé au poste bien sûr. Pour l'instant, il terminait aussi lentement que possible la petite mission que Parrish lui avait confiée avant de partir.

Pourquoi ne pas se débarrasser rapidement de sa tâche? Eh bien parce que Parrish s'était arrangé avec le tuteur remplaçant pour qu'il s'occupe de Stiles lorsqu'il aurait terminé. Et allez savoir pourquoi, l'hyperactif n'était absolument pas pressé!

-Stiles!

-Eh merde, soupira Stiles.

Quand on parlait du loup... Il préférait ne jamais en voir la queue...

-Stiles, termine vite ce que tu dois faire, demanda Haigh qui posa la main sur son épaule en arrivant derrière lui. J'ai besoin de ton aide aux archives. Rejoins-moi là-bas quand tu auras fini.

-Bah... euh...

Légèrement affolé par cette demande, Stiles ne sut que répondre. C'était risqué. Il ignorait à quoi s'attendre s'il y allait. Mais bon, après tout, son instinct lui jouait très souvent des tours et il se faisait des films facilement... Sans doute s'inquiétait-il pour rien. Et puis, avait-il le choix ? Non.

Toutefois, autant retarder le moment au maximum. Il n'était pas fou.

-Sebok! Interpella soudain Haigh d'un ton impatient. Occupe-toi de ranger ces dossiers dans le bureau de l'adjoint Parrish.

Un jeune policier se hâta immédiatement de débarrasser les bras de Stiles, repartant d'un pas rapide dans la direction opposée.

-Viens avec moi, commanda Haigh en faisant faire demi-tour à son stagiaire prostré.

Il le guida à travers plusieurs couloirs avant qu'ils n'arrivent finalement devant la porte menant au sous-sol.

Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, Stiles descendit les premières marches en marmonnant dans sa barbe contre Derek qui l'avait lâchement abandonné. Au lieu de lui tirer un petit sourire, cette vision clairement décalée de la situation lui arracha un rictus malheureux. Putain, Derek était coincé avec son père, en train de gérer une prise d'otages difficile dont on n'avait guère de nouvelles et lui, il était coincé avec un flic inquiétant aux pratiques incontestablement déconcertantes...voire gravement flippantes.

-Un message va pas le tuer, maugréa Stiles à voix basse en vérifiant son portable.

Ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers, Haigh lui tenant toujours l'épaule de manière tout à fait oppressante, et ils longèrent le corridor menant aux archives. Stiles se raidissait un peu plus à chaque pas tandis qu'ils approchaient d'un lieu bien trop isolé pour ses nerfs. La porte close de la salle se présenta et Stiles la poussa, hésitant, avant de soupirer de soulagement en remarquant qu'un agent y travaillait déjà. Au moins, ne serait-il pas seul avec Haigh.

C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Stiles risqua un coup d'œil en arrière vers son guide et remarqua immédiatement le pli mécontent qui venait de naître au coin de sa bouche tordue.

Pas bon signe.

-Par là, ordonna Haigh en bifurquant sur leur gauche, vers une table de travail libre et légèrement en retrait derrière plusieurs étagères, encombrées d'affaires résolues.

S'il s'était retrouvé ici dans une autre situation, nul doute qu'il se serait fait un plaisir de fouiner. Surtout pour trouver des infos sur Paige et sur la famille de Derek. Peut-être aurait-il une occasion plus tard.

Pour l'instant, son foutu esprit d'hyperactif avait mieux à faire que d'élaborer des plans stupides pour faire des choses illégales. La question essentielle était plutôt, comment gérer l'attitude imprévisible de ce flic, qui venait tout juste de lui lâcher l'épaule.

-Assieds-toi.

Stiles déglutit avec peine, le ventre crispé d'appréhension. Ça allait bien se passer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

_''Les preneurs d'otages ont été arrêtés. Il n'y a pas de blessés. On rentre au poste mais je dois repartir directement chez moi. Laura m'a appelé en panique et je m'inquiète. À demain. Ne te tue pas au travail et ne rentre pas trop tard.''_

Stiles hésita entre son inquiétude pour Laura, son soulagement concernant l'affaire des otages, ou son attendrissement devant les recommandations de Derek. Il pensait vraiment trop aux autres pour son propre bien ce type.

L'hyperactif tapa une réponse rapide, se dépêchant afin de continuer ses recherches pour Haigh. Ses doigts parcoururent la liste qu'il tenait et il déambula entre les rayonnages, cherchant les références données par son tuteur.

-Quatre ans... Stiles c'est pas bien de fouiner, soufflait-il pour lui-même tout en suivant l'ordre chronologique des homicides.

La conscience déchirée entre son besoin de savoir et la tentation du statu-quo, il arrivait précisément à l'année où Paige était morte. Que faire! Le dossier lui faisait de l'œil. «  _Affaire Krasikeva_. ». Sa curiosité lui ordonnait à grands cris de dévorer sans retenue tout ce qu'il trouverait sur le sujet alors que sa raison lui murmurait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Cris contre murmure. Y avait pas photo.

-Au diable le gentil garçon, grogna-t-il en avançant d'un pas déterminé vers l'étagère d'où le narguait le dossier fatal.

Vérifiant rapidement entre les rayonnages qu'Haigh était encore à sa table de travail, concentré sur ses papiers, Stiles fit doucement glisser le carton qui contenait les pièces de l'affaire et le déposa par terre. L'ouvrant avec fébrilité, il découvrit immédiatement la pochette contenant les témoignages et les résultats de l'autopsie.

_«Cause du décès: Nuque brisée. Aucune marque de lutte. […] Présence d'une morsure nette sur le pourtour du poignet. Animal inconnu. Canidé ou espèce cousine. […] ADN de Derek Hale trouvé sur les vêtements de la victime. Petit-ami de la victime qui nie avoir été présent lors du décès. […] Aucune correspondance entre les mâchoires des chiens de compagnie du suspect principal et les traces trouvées sur la victime. […] Lien entre la morsure et le décès : inexistant. […] Conclusion: Mort accidentelle, suite à une chute»_

Stiles était perplexe. Cette histoire lui paraissait louche. Une nuque brisée par '' _une chute_ '' et aucune plaie, à part cette morsure? Elle aurait au moins dû avoir des hématomes, une chute, ça laissait des traces.

Peut-être l'analyse psychologique de Derek lui donnerait-elle une explication.

_«Derek Hale manifeste beaucoup d'agressivité envers l'autorité et ses camarades [...] grande solitude […] Violence déjà plusieurs fois remarquée par les professeurs du collège public de Beacon Hills. […] Difficulté notable à contrôler ses pulsions destructrices. […] Détresse émotionnelle majeure causée par le décès de la victime, Paige Krasikeva.»_

Une émotion étrange saisit soudain Stiles au cœur. Il déglutit difficilement. Ce dossier confirmait les allégations de Scott. Derek n'était pas censé se trouver sur les lieux au moment du décès. Par contre, rien dans le dossier ne prouvait qu'il ne l'était pas. Il n'avait pas d'alibi, excepté... le témoignage de Peter. Son oncle adoré. Son cher oncle, qui poussait la délicatesse jusqu'à l'envoyer visiter la meurtrière de sa mère et de sa sœur... Qui n'avait jamais hésité à tenter de séparer Stiles et Derek. Bref... un manipulateur charmeur...les pires!

Stiles comprenait parfaitement que le témoignage de Peter ait suffi à convaincre les services de police. Par contre, lui, il n'y croyait guère.

Parce que ce témoignage ne faisait pas le poids contre l'aveu involontaire de Derek. Lorsque celui-ci, en mal de confidences lui avait «  _lâché_  » avoir assisté à la mort de Paige. À cet instant, il avait dit la vérité. Oui, ce jour-là dans l'arbre, il s'était abandonné, se livrant simplement, sans arrière-pensée. Derek avait donc menti aux enquêteurs. Et ces derniers avaient classé l'affaire comme un accident. Rapidement. Parce que tonton Peter avait confirmé les propos de son neveu.

Stiles restait prostré, le dossier à la main, tétanisé par cette réalité qui le frappait en plein cœur. Il refusait de formuler explicitement ce qu'il pressentait comme étant la vérité. Peter était dans le coup. Peter avait protégé Derek en mentant à la justice. Derek était désespéré, torturé par cette affaire. Peter ne pouvait être sur les lieux du décès car sinon, qu'aurait valu son témoignage? Il n'y avait aucun autre suspect. Derek était coupable. Derek était un meu-

Un grincement le fit sursauter et il referma rapidement la boîte avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour la remettre à sa place. Levant les yeux une fraction de seconde, il sursauta en constatant que la chaise d'Haigh était vide.

-Oh non...s'entendit-il geindre.

-Oh si, susurra une voix près de lui, sortant de l'ombre...bien trop près de lui.

Stiles poussa le carton à son emplacement, sachant pourtant pertinemment qu'il était grillé. Prêt à se justifier il se retourna et aussitôt, une main se plaqua contre les étagères derrière lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Tututut... Alors comme ça, on fouille dans ce qui ne nous regarde pas, se réjouit Haigh. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi maintenant?

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement et son souffle se bloqua alors qu'il fixait le policier avec crainte et appréhension. Les yeux noirs du flic étaient petits et rapprochés, lui faisant vaguement penser aux deux billes d'un ours en peluche diabolique. Y lisant à peu près autant de conscience. Les rouages mal huilés du cerveau pervers du mec qui lui faisait face, Stiles les entendait presque fonctionner, prêts à cracher leur venin pernicieux. Malgré tout, il pria pour avoir tort. Hélas...la suite lui donna raison.

-Que ferait ton père s'il apprenait que tu fouilles là où tu ne dois pas, hmm? Il tenterait probablement de te couvrir. Ce qui serait une faute grave. Surtout si moi, qui suis assermenté, je témoignais des tristes circonstances qui m'ont fait te prendre la main dans le sac. Et dans ce cas, ton pauvre papa ne se retrouverait-il pas dans une très fâcheuse situation? Ne pourrait-il pas perdre son job? Voilà qui serait une catastrophe, si l'on accorde foi aux rumeurs se rapportant à votre situation financière...

Stiles serra les dents et croisa les bras autour de lui en signe de protection.

-Parviendrais-tu à assumer longtemps d'être la cause de tant de souffrance? Chuchota Haigh d'une voix malsaine.

-Que voulez-vous de moi? Demanda Stiles, le regard vide et le dos raide d'essayer de se fondre dans l'étagère derrière lui, afin de s'éloigner du corps beaucoup trop proche de ce type.

-Oh... eh bien... Puisque tu le proposes si gentiment, je ne cracherais pas sur un petit service par-ci par-là, quand... l'envie... s'en fera sentir...

Comme pour appuyer ces propos, la main moite de l'homme glissa sur la gorge de Stiles qui déglutit difficilement, se tendant immédiatement, prêt à attaquer si le mec allait vraiment trop loin. Les yeux d'Haigh passèrent sur son visage, avant de descendre peu à peu, les pupilles dilatées...de désir, craignit Stiles. Hélas, le souffle lourd et chaud qui s'accélérait et accompagnait le rapprochement encore hésitant du torse de l'agent Haigh renforça cette crainte.

-Reculez, ordonna Stiles, d'une voix tremblante.

-Certainement pas, mon joli. J'attends un moment intime comme celui-ci depuis tellement longtemps, grogna Haigh, la voix rauque d'excitation en attrapant le menton de Stiles pour le garder immobile. Des années... en fait. Et tu viens de m'offrir l'occasion sur un plateau d'argent...

Ces mots firent à Stiles l'effet d'un électrochoc. Non mais, le mec le prenait pour qui? Un type suffisamment vulnérable pour croire à ces conneries de chantage à son père? Franchement, il avait fait quoi...juste fouillé dans des dossiers classés. Même pas dans ceux d'une affaire en cours. Alors qu'on l'avait confié à la garde de qui? De l'agent Haigh! Qui lui, n'avait pas fait son boulot en ne le surveillant pas. Clairement, Stiles ne risquait rien, ce mec était pas fini. Il était con, aigri et cinglé et... Stiles ne pensa plus. Il agit. Agrippant le poignet du flic pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise, il y planta ses ongles.

-Lâchez-moi. Tout de suite. Menaça-t-il d'une voix, d'où tout tremblement avait disparu.

Devant le manque de réaction, il les enfonça plus profondément, regrettant de ne pas avoir les mêmes que Derek quand ce dernier arrivait à lui trouer la peau. Il aurait voulu lui arracher les tendons et le faire crier de douleur pour ce chantage odieux et stupide.

-Vous jouez un jeu dangereux, avertit-il en le fusillant du regard. Vous auriez bien plus à perdre que moi si jamais nos petits secrets étaient révélés.

-Ah oui, tu crois ça? Tu sais ce qui arrive aux flics qui sont pris en train de divulguer des infos confidentielles? Ils ne sont pas seulement renvoyés... Ta vie et celle de ton père deviendraient un véritable enfer. Tu veux vraiment ça pour vous? Non, murmura-t-il en s'approchant plus près encore de Stiles, glissant sa main libre sous la ceinture de l'hyperactif. Non tu serais prêt à tout pour protéger ton père... Tu l'as déjà fait, après tout... Pourquoi ne pas recommencer?

Stiles ne tint pas plus longtemps. D'un coup de talon furieux il écrasa les orteils d'Haigh, puis remontant son genou d'un geste vif, il explosa l'entrejambe du flic qui se plia en deux. Stiles n'envisagea pas une seconde de l'aider à se relever et choisit l'option «  _courage, fuyons_ » qui s'avère bien souvent un gage de survie. Il zigzagua à toute vitesse entre les rayonnages et franchit le seuil de la salle des archives sans se retourner.

La peur le faisait voler. Ce fut ainsi qu'il atteignit le haut des escaliers où il défonça presque les portes menant au rez-de-chaussée. L'air hagard, il se retrouva dans l'agitation coutumière du poste de police. Des policiers passaient en tous sens d'un service à l'autre, ne se souciant aucunement de son arrivée brutale et de sa tenue débraillée.

Encore sous le choc de sa mésaventure au sous-sol, Stiles courut dans les couloirs du commissariat s'assurant nerveusement de l'absence de Haigh dans son dos. Essoufflé davantage par le stress que par l'effort fourni, il s'arrêta devant la porte close du bureau de son père. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit, la petite pièce rassurante lui tendant les bras. Il s'y engouffra, ferma derrière lui et se colla au mur, une main posée sur son palpitant affolé.

-Putain, je suis quand même un peu dans la merde.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Avec la très désagréable impression d'être observé, Stiles accéléra l'allure, évitant les rares passants qui flânaient encore dans les rues en ce tout début de soirée. Chacun terminait sa journée de boulot, rentrant à la maison pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Mais lui, c'était loin d'être son cas. Il devait encore fournir quelques heures d'effort avant de retrouver la quiétude de sa chambre.

La frayeur qu'Haigh lui avait faite moins d'une heure auparavant, lui renvoyait de déplaisants échos. Il avait en permanence un goût aigre dans la bouche et un mal de tête latent enserrait son front, lui donnant l'impression que son cerveau voulait déborder de son crâne. Il se massa les tempes, avançant, ses yeux douloureux fixés sur le sol. Putain de connard de salopard de flic de merde.

-Hors de ma vue! Hurla une voix brisée. Sors de ma vie! Va-t-en! Je veux plus te voir.

Arraché à ses angoisses par cette voix qu'il connaissait bien, il courut vers le coin de la rue d'où lui parvenaient les vociférations de Karen. Stupéfait il s'arrêta. La porte de la boutique était grande ouverte et bientôt, Stiles vit Peter sortir à reculons, les mains levées devant lui en signe d'apaisement et...de soumission.

-Je t'en supplie, Karen ne fais pas ça. Comprends-moi! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'avais les mains liées!

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre! Va-t-en et ne reviens jamais!

Stiles s'approcha prudemment en observant Peter avec attention et inquiétude. Il paraissait tellement...anéanti. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'une telle crise ait eu lieu?

-Karen je t'en prie, suppliait Peter. Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais! Était-ce donc un mensonge depuis le début?

-Un mensonge! C'est toi qui oses me parler de mensonge? Cria Karen en le repoussant hors de sa boutique du bout de son balai, comme si elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le toucher. Va-t-en ou j'appelle la police!

Un coup plus violent que les autres éloigna son fiancé de quelques mètres avant que la porte du pressing ne claque devant lui. Les quelques passants qui s'étaient arrêtés pour assister à la scène reprirent leur route, laissant l'oncle de Derek à son désarroi.

-Peter? Appela doucement Stiles, inquiet de s'immiscer dans la vie privée du couple.

L'interpellé tourna lentement les yeux vers lui, son visage exprimant une grande douleur. Stiles fut surpris que le mec parvienne à exprimer ainsi sa douleur. Il l'avait toujours vu sarcastique et parfaitement maître de ses émotions...enfin...sauf quand Derek lui avait publiquement craché à la figure.

Ce rejet l'avait visiblement foutu en l'air.

L'air de rien, voilà qui le rendait plus...humain.

-Occupe-toi d'elle Stiles, tu veux bien? Implora Peter en se redressant. Ne la laisse pas seule. Elle a besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Perdu, face à cette surprenante requête, qui indiquait que le mec était à ce moment-là définitivement à l'ouest, l'hyperactif fixa quelques secondes le regard un peu fou de son interlocuteur. Peter venait de lui confier la responsabilité de jouer les oreilles attentives auprès de sa fiancée, en pleine crise conjugale. Où était le piège, là? Il lui faisait tellement confiance maintenant?!

-Stiles, vas-y, s'il te plaît.

Et voilà qu'il insistait. Bah, de toute façon Stiles devait bosser ce soir, alors autant tenter de calmer sa patronne puisqu'on le lui demandait... Conscient de jouer avec le feu et bien décidé à éviter la brûlure, il hocha la tête et passa devant Peter pour entrer dans la boutique, redoutant ce qu'il y trouverait.

Immédiatement les dégâts causés par la rage de Karen lui sautèrent aux yeux et il referma la porte derrière lui, la verrouillant avant d'afficher la pancarte de fermeture pour la soirée.

-Sors d'ici Pete-

Karen s'arrêta net en reconnaissant le nouveau venu et afficha un air honteux et douloureux.

-Stiles...

Sa plainte remua Stiles de l'intérieur et il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque les premières larmes de la jeune femme glissèrent sur ses joues.

-Je suis là.

Karen commença à sangloter, se laissant choir sur une chaise, le visage plongé dans ses mains.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Buvez-ça, conseilla Stiles en tendant une tasse de café à sa patronne. Ça vous fera du bien.

Il s'assit face à elle, l'observant par petits coups d'œil discrets afin de ne pas avoir l'air trop insistant. Il se demandait bien pourquoi c'était souvent lui qui se retrouvait à devoir consoler les filles. Il était pourtant pas doué pour ça.

-Oh Stiles, si tu savais... Si tu savais, se lamentait Karen alors qu'une nouvelle crise de larmes revenait à la charge. Si tu savais... Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça? Comment... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je crois que je deviens folle. Oui c'est ça, je suis en train de rêver, murmura-t-elle en agrippant ses cheveux défaits pour les tirer violemment. Ce n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar...

Ne sachant s'il était en droit de demander plus de détails sur la cause de son état, Stiles passa seulement une main réconfortante dans le dos de sa patronne. Celle-ci continuait à se lamenter, gémissant des mots incompréhensibles entrecoupés de hoquets. Stiles grimaça en la dévisageant alors qu'elle étalait un peu plus son maquillage sur son visage.

-Cette famille est maudite. Les Hale sont des monstres, des monstres tu m'entends? Il ne faut pas les approcher. Mes amies m'avaient pourtant prévenue! Ne pas tomber amoureuse d'un Hale... Peter est... un monstre. Un monstre. Toute sa famille!

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, Stiles posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

-Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi dites-vous que les Hale sont des monstres?

-Non, non, non, gémit-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Je ne peux pas. Je ne dois pas. Je n'ai pas... Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Si seulement, je ne l'avais jamais rencontré! Je ne voulais pas savoir la vérité. Pourquoi m'en a-t-il parlé! J'aurais dû fuir! Je devrais le faire maintenant. Que vont-ils faire de moi? Peter est si égoïste! Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait tomber amoureuse de lui, si c'est pour vivre dans la terreur sans arrêt? Je ne pourrai pas. Je ne pourrai jamais accepter d'aimer un monstre pareil.

-Pourquoi Karen? Interrogea Stiles les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il sentait poindre l'angoisse d'une révélation imminente. Pourquoi des monstres? Qu'ont-ils fait?

-Je croyais pas que ça pouvait... que ça pouvait exister...Bredouilla-t-elle, le regard fixe.

Elle se tut quelques minutes, se calmant peu à peu, ses larmes s'asséchant alors qu'elle fixait le vide devant elle, les yeux agrandis par la peur et l'horreur. Puis lentement son regard dériva vers le visage de Stiles et elle sursauta, comme possédée.

-Il faut que tu le quittes! S'écria-t-elle soudain en se redressant. Quitte Derek! Il l'est aussi, c'est sûr! Et Laura... Il ne faut pas les approcher! Ils vont te faire du mal, ils vont te blesser. Tu ne dois pas continuer comme ça. Ou alors...Tu en es un aussi?

Aussitôt Karen bondit de sa chaise pour s'éloigner au maximum de l'hyperactif, le dévisageant avec terreur. Stiles ne comprenait plus rien.

-Euh... Je suis quoi? Questionna-t-il, perdu. Que sont les Hale?

Karen passa une main sur son visage que Stiles détailla. Oh, certes elle était effrayée. Mais là, en cet instant précis, elle avait tout l'air d'une folle. Les cheveux ébouriffés, hirsutes, autour de son visage noirci que ses yeux écarquillés mangeaient, des traces de griffure sur ses joues, les mains tremblantes tendues ouvertes devant elle, comme pour repousser les '' _monstres_ '' qu'elle s'attendait sans doute à voir surgir du sèche-linge ou de la table à repasser.

N'obtenant aucune réponse à sa question, Stiles se releva lentement, tentant de prouver qu'il était inoffensif.

-Karen... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ni ce que vous savez sur les Hale, et j'aimerais bien le savoir, mais si vous pensez que ça peut vous mettre en danger...

-En danger? Je ne serai plus jamais en sécurité maintenant! Reprit-elle plus calmement.

Elle soupira et se rassit, sa raison ayant sans doute choisi de revenir la visiter.

-Pourquoi ont-ils accepté qu'il me dise la vérité? Quelle personne normale assumerait cela? Je suis perdue! Je te le redis, sauve-toi Stiles avant de le regretter! Tu dois tout arrêter, conclut-elle avec conviction en le prenant par les épaules. Même si tu l'aimes, même si j'aime Peter... C'est la meilleure manière de ne pas risquer d'être blessé.

-Oh vous savez Karen, j'ai déjà été blessé par les Hale, beaucoup de fois, et vous aussi j'imagine. Mais ils en valent la peine, tenta Stiles, voulant prendre leur défense sans même savoir de quoi il retournait. Ils ont besoin de nous, bien plus que vous pouvez le penser. Sans notre soutien... Ils plongeraient. Et nous, sans eux... D'ailleurs pour moi, c'est impossible d'envisager une seconde de vivre sans Derek! Vous vous rendez compte du vide que ça serait? J'ai l'impression... Quand je suis avec eux... j'ai l'impression d'appartenir à un clan, d'être à ma place dans un groupe... et en raison de cela, d'être un privilégié.

-Une meute...murmura Karen en détournant les yeux.

-Oui voilà, c'est exactement ça. J'ai le sentiment d'appartenir à une meute. Et ce serait horrible de briser ça, non? Vous aimez Peter, ça se voit. Malgré ce qu'il a bien pu vous avouer, vous l'aimez toujours, non? Alors, pourquoi ne pas traverser cette nouvelle épreuve à ses côtés? Il vous a fait assez confiance pour vous le dire, c'est donc qu'il est sincère.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Si tu savais ce que je sais... Tu ne tiendrais pas ce genre de discours. Tu serais aussi mal que moi, sinon plus. Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

Lasse, Karen se rassit lourdement, passant ses doigts crispés dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

-J'espère que tu comprendras avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et que tu prendras la bonne décision. Mais je ne suis pas assez altruiste pour me préoccuper de ton bien-être avant le mien. Alors, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette famille ou de toute personne ayant un lien avec elle.

-Vous me virez là? Comprit Stiles, abasourdi.

-Oui. Ne viens plus jamais ici.

Elle se leva et prit de l'argent dans sa caisse avant de le lui fourrer dans les mains.

-Ton contrat prend fin aujourd'hui. Maintenant rentre chez toi et dors, prends soin de toi et de ton père. Mais ne m'approche plus jamais. J'ai trop peur que tu veuilles me faire changer d'avis.

-Vous pouvez pas faire ça, souffla Stiles en secouant la tête, sous le choc. Vous pouvez pas me virer. Vous avez pas le droit. Ce boulot, j'en ai besoin! Je vais pas m'en sortir, si vous m'enlevez ça!

-Tu es motivé et travailleur, tu trouveras autre chose. Peut-être un job qui te conviendra mieux. Par contre, tu ne peux plus venir ici. C'est devenu impossible. Va-t-en maintenant.


	101. Je ne dirai rien à personne

_Deux jours plus tard..._

La vie était une chienne.

Voilà le constat que faisait Stiles au terme de cette semaine éprouvante. Vraiment, le destin s'acharnait sur lui, non ? Sinon, comment expliquer toutes les merdes qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de sa tête depuis sa naissance ? Ou plus précisément depuis ses neufs ans. Car la mort de sa mère était à la base de tout. Voilà bien le coup le plus pervers que la vie lui avait réservé. Il n'en mesurait d'ailleurs pleinement les conséquences qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'il repassait en boucle les événements passés de sa foutue existence, pour aboutir à ceux de cette semaine.

Parce qu'à cet instant peu de choix se présentaient à lui, à part se prendre la tête tout seul en observant Derek, assis juste en face. Alors pour s'occuper l'esprit, il était remonté à la mort de sa mère, se remémorant les galères anciennes, bien que ça ne serve à rien. Pourtant tout lui avait semblé préférable à cette fureur frustrée qui l'envahirait s'il repensait une seule seconde, à ce qui s'était déroulé une heure plus tôt. Oui clairement, pas question d'y penser tout de suite. S'il avait eu le pouvoir d'effacer la scène qui l'avait conduit ici, sur un de ces bancs inconfortables dont seuls les commissariats avaient le secret.

Ainsi, stagnant sur ce banc, il attendait d'être interrogé. En face de lui, Derek le fixait obstinément depuis leur arrivée. Tous deux devaient patienter jusqu'aux résultats des analyses.

-On devrait parler tu ne crois pas ? Dit soudain ce dernier d'un ton parfaitement calme.

Stiles tourna à peine les yeux. Et il surmonta un haut le cœur violent. Inspirant profondément pour absorber ce trop-plein d'angoisse qui venait de le submerger. Ce calme lui faisait peur. Les phrases du dossier de Paige dansaient devant ses yeux s'entremêlant aux confidences de son amant et aux rumeurs convergentes quant à la dangerosité des Hale. Connaissait-il si bien Derek ? Ces sous-entendus, ces lourds secrets, ces «  _monstruosités_  » décrites par Karen, ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose.

Un meurtre. Peut-être même  _des_ meurtres. Qu'y avait-il de plus monstrueux que cela ? De plus grande insulte à l'humanité ? Pour la mort de Paige, il n'avait que des soupçons... De forts soupçons mais le doute était encore permis. Enfin... c'était encore le cas une heure auparavant. Parce que maintenant, avec ce qui venait de se passer... ce doute s'était mué en triste certitude. Et s'y était associée une nouvelle révélation, terrifiante. Derek était un sociopathe qui pouvait tuer ou tenter de le faire et rester stoïque après ça ! Désormais Stiles était donc intimement persuadé que, quelles que soient ses motivations, protection, amour ou autres nobles sentiments, son mec pouvait tuer. Voilà qui faisait peur.

Hélas, le pire dans tout cela restait l'absolue conviction de Stiles. Cette profonde évidence que, quoi qu'il apprenne sur le mec assis en face de lui, il ne parviendrait jamais à éradiquer cet amour éperdu, cet amour inconditionnel qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Et cette chienne de vie, sadique et sans cœur, continuerait.

Elle continuerait sa route, s'amusant follement des péripéties qu'elle faisait subir à son cobaye épuisé et insignifiant, comme elle l'avait fait depuis toujours mais tout particulièrement depuis les deux derniers jours, depuis qu'il s'était fait virer par Karen.

_Deux jours plus tôt..._

-Rah!

Stiles cria de frustration et de colère lorsque son pneu avant émit un son inquiétant. Sentant qu'il n'arrivait plus à rouler normalement, il freina et descendit de vélo pour évaluer les dégâts. Un pneu à plat. La journée finissait en beauté.

Hurlant de rage face à l'injustice de son licenciement et de cette dernière galère qui venait de lui tomber sur le coin de la gueule, Stiles shoota un grand coup dans l'antiquité de son père. La malheureuse bécane qui avait pourtant vaillamment servi deux générations de Stilinski, perdit instantanément sa roue avant et le cadre n'eut d'autre choix que de se casser la gueule à la suite de son amie.

-Putain j'en ai marre! Cria Stiles en prenant les trois parties de son vélo pour tenter de les assembler.

Mais on ne soupçonne jamais assez le degré de malveillance des objets inanimés. Et Stiles eut l'impression de lutter vainement contre l'âme obscure qui devait diriger en secret les réactions diaboliques de son vélo démembré. C'est pourquoi dans un accès de rage, après cinq interminables minutes d'efforts inutiles pour reconstituer une chose qu'on aurait pu baptiser du nom de bicyclette, il jeta les trois morceaux dans une benne à ordure qui guettait entre deux ruelles. Puis sans un regard en arrière, il s'éloigna d'un pas furieux.

Il pouvait aussi très bien faire le trajet à pied.

-M'en fous de ce stupide biclou. Qu'il reste crevé où il est ce con. J'ai besoin de rien ni de personne moi.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Mais y a pas de réseau dans ce foutu bled paumé? S'énerva Stiles en tendant son portable vers le ciel, grelottant de froid sous la pluie diluvienne qui tombait depuis cinq minutes.

Fatigué, déprimé, énervé, glacé jusqu'aux os, il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, qu'on abrège enfin ses souffrances. Peut-être que ce connard de Haigh, quand il avait récupéré de l'agression subie par ses bijoux de famille, avait déjà entreprit d'accabler Stiles devant son père. L'accusant de bien pire que d'avoir fouillé dans les archives. Ne dit-on pas que la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque ? En plus, peut-être que si Derek ne donnait pas de nouvelles c'était parce que Peter venait de se suicider à la suite de sa rupture avec Karen ! Ben oui, pourquoi ne pas terminer cette magnifique journée en apothéose ?

-Si le destin veut tellement que je me foute en l'air... Qu'il le dise clairement au lieu de me faire tourner en bourrique.

Une voiture arriva dans la rue et Stiles leva le pouce, espérant que le conducteur aurait pitié de lui et le prendrait en stop. Mais apparemment, c'était trop demander puisque la bagnole le dépassa sans ralentir en l'éclaboussant au passage. Alors Stiles reprit sa route, essuyant toutes les dix secondes l'écran de son téléphone qui risquait bien de déclarer forfait à force de se prendre la flotte.

-J'en ai marre putain! Cria-t-il dans un nouvel éclat de rage en tapant du pied.

Un nouveau bruit de moteur parvint à ses oreilles venant face à lui et il fronça les sourcils, incrédule, en avisant les gyrophares sur le toit. Ouah il était sauvé! Pour une fois qu'un flic serait utile. Encore fallait-il qu'il le remarque malgré la pluie qui devait entraver sa vision.

-Punaise y a une justice finalement, soupira Stiles alors que la voiture s'arrêtait dans un crissement de pneus, juste à son côté.

La vitre conducteur s'ouvrit et Stiles espéra vivement que ce fut une plaisanterie. Certes une plaisanterie douteuse, mais une plaisanterie quand même. Le diable avait décidément avalé un clown ce soir-là. Un clown pathétique, mais un clown foutrement dangereux, un clown absolument pas drôle - comme de nombreux clowns d'ailleurs- et il venait de le recracher là, pile dans la bagnole, histoire de balancer Stiles entre ses pattes.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire, grimaça le clown qui ressemblait fichtrement à l'agent Haigh, le regard sévère. Je pense qu'on peut s'arranger pour t'éviter d'aller devant un juge pour agression d'un agent dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Gardez vos magouilles pour vous et laissez-moi tranquille.

-Tu n'as pas le choix Stiles, si tu veux sauver ta peau et celle de ton père. Alors monte, ordonna Haigh, agacé.

Puis tout se passa très vite. Il voulut partir. Haigh sortit de la voiture, l'attrapa. Stiles suivit une seconde fois son instinct de survie. Le policier se retrouva à terre, à genoux, une douloureuse clé de bras, fruit des leçons de Terry, meurtrissant son épaule.

Stiles envisagea sérieusement de lui péter le bras mais se dit qu'il avait encore une chance de nier les faits s'il n'y avait pas de trace visible de lutte. Donc, il le laissa en plan et s'enfuit comme un lâche sous la pluie battante. Par chance, avant que le flic n'ait récupéré sa voiture, il avait déjà quitté la rue et fonçait en direction de chez lui, la peur tenaillant encore son ventre et l'adrénaline le poussant en avant.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Toute la journée du lendemain, la carpe était devenue son totem car il n'avait parlé à personne de ce détestable épisode pendant son stage professionnel. Une forme de pensée magique l'avait habité à ce stade. Comme lorsqu'étant petit il jouait à cache-cache avec sa mère et pratiquait le «  _si je te vois pas, tu me vois pas_  ». Eh bien là, il s'était dit que s'il n'en parlait pas, n'y pensait pas...ça n'aurait jamais existé... Car au fond, il était pas si fier que ça d'avoir été fourrer son nez dans les dossiers de l'affaire «  _Paige_  ». Et il était encore moins fier de s'être fait choper en flag par cet empaffé de flic.

Alors, il avait serré les fesses et fait le dos rond, prêt à toute éventualité, dans l'attente du potentiel coup de semonce qui viendrait lui annoncer que Haigh avait bavé. Mais le policier avait disparu. Pfuit. Comme ça. Il ne s'était pas pointé pour bosser et Parrish n'avait pu fournir aucune explication à ses deux protégés. Le soir venu, Stiles avait choisi de ne pas sauter de joie, jugeant que la superstition pouvait sauver son âme. Se réjouir trop tôt ne risquait-il pas de lui porter la poisse ?

Bien entendu, maintenant qu'il était revenu au commissariat, il se rongeait de nouveau les sangs au sujet de Haigh. Le lieu…sans doute et puis, de ce qu'il avait pu entendre, le flic était toujours absent et y avait pas de nouvelles.

Pourtant il avait bien plus important comme préoccupation immédiate. Par exemple répondre à Derek qui attendait depuis un bon moment qu'il veuille bien lui adresser la parole.

-Euh... Excuse-moi, t'as dit quoi?

-Qu'on devrait parler...

Derek se pencha en avant, accoudé sur ses genoux écartés. Pose plutôt décontractée pour un mec qui pouvait très bien se faire accuser de tentative de meurtre sur une dizaine de personnes... Stiles en frissonna. Par contre il fallait avouer que le mobile, y en avait pas vraiment. Il avait eu peur sur le moment et n'avait pu éviter de soupçonner Derek au moins de complicité, mais en y réfléchissant, c'était peu probable. À moins... à moins que ce ne soit une erreur de cible de sa part. Qu'il ait voulu tuer quelqu'un d'autre mais que, par un malheureux concours de circonstances, le plan ait échoué, causant le désastre de la journée.

Stiles secoua la tête, ne parvenant pas à garder les idées claires. Quand même pourquoi Derek avait-il dit cela ?

-Alors, que dois-je leur dire? Interrogea Stiles en fixant son copain droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci parut surpris une fraction de seconde avant de l'observer avec perplexité.

-À qui?

-Ben aux flics, tiens. Quand on va m'interroger. Que dois-je leur dire sur ce que tu as fait?

Derek se tendit et se pinça les lèvres avant de passer ses deux mains sur son visage avec épuisement.

-Tu leur dis ce que tu penses être la vérité ! Que veux-tu leur dire d'autre.

-Mais t'es cinglé toi ! Si je leur dis exactement ce qui s'est passé, ça va craindre un max. Alors mettons-nous bien d'accord. Tu n'as rien dit, affirma Stiles avec force, tout en murmurant afin d'être certain que personne ne les entende.

Il martelait chaque mot pour lui donner de l'importance.

-Tu...n'as...rien...dit, insista-t-il lourdement. Et ce n'est qu'une coïncidence que nous soyons les seuls à nous en être sortis indemnes. Compris? Tu n'as rien dit. À personne. Et tu précises juste que tu n'avais pas soif. Tu passes tout le reste sous silence.

Derek paraissait complètement sous le choc.

-Euh... Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Oh... Merde. Ne me prends pas pour un con. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, rétorqua Stiles férocement. Je te couvre. Mais je te préviens, ensuite on aura une discussion très sérieuse toi et moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait, mais je le découvrirai, ça je te le garantis.

-Quoi ? Mais...mais tu penses réellement que je... Que c'est ma faute?

-Tu peux comprendre que j'ai des doutes après le plan que tu m'as fait, non ?

Derek baissa les épaules en une attitude défaitiste et blessée puis il se détourna, ses épaules s'affaissant brutalement. Il paraissait accablé.

-Bordel, Stiles, une fois de plus, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...reprit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Oh si, c'était exactement ce qu'il croyait. Malheureusement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je vois pas trop ce que vous voulez savoir, répliqua Stiles en évitant de croiser le regard de son père.

Oui...il avait du mal à le regarder en face, après tout il ne lui avait toujours pas avoué qu'il avait perdu son job. Et il ne comptait pas le faire, car il devrait alors préciser la raison de son renvoi et... pas impossible que ça intrigue suffisamment l'enquêteur dans l'âme qu'était son paternel pour qu'il ait envie de fouiner dans les affaires de la famille Hale. La situation était déjà bien assez compliquée comme ça, il lui fallait donc un peu de temps pour trouver une justification convaincante au fait qu'il ne travaille plus au pressing.

-Raconte-nous seulement comment s'est passée ta journée. As-tu vu ou entendu quelque chose de suspect concernant tes coéquipiers?

-Non, rien du tout. J'ai rien entendu, rien vu. Rien senti non plus d'ailleurs. Cette saloperie est vraiment sournoise, inodore et incolore. Concernant ma journée, y a rien eu de bizarre. J'étais en cours puisqu'on commence l'alternance stage/lycée. Donc j'ai eu sport, le coach semblait normal à ce moment-là. Sinon, pendant les autres cours, je me sentais normal et les autres avaient aussi l'air de l'être. J'imagine que le poison était vraiment dans l'eau de la cantine.

-Hum... Les analyses nous le dirons bientôt. Sinon, juste avant l'incident, s'est-il passé quelque chose d'inhabituel? Questionna le policier pendant que son collègue notait la déposition de Stiles.

Fixant avec des yeux vides le mouvement saccadé des doigts frappant les touches du clavier, Stiles resta plongé dans ses pensées, l'esprit bien trop préoccupé pour se concentrer uniquement sur ce témoignage sans intérêt. Toutes ces questions qui devaient être rapidement posées à Derek… Et tout ce temps perdu à rester enfermé ici dans l'espoir que les flics comprennent enfin que Stiles ne leur serait d'aucun secours pour faire avancer l'enquête !

_Trois heures plus tôt..._

-C'est cool qu'on ait ce match franchement, commenta Stiles, la bouche pleine. Au moins comme ça, on n'a pas litté avec cette prof stupide qui nous fait perdre notre temps. Je serais même prêt à faire un cadeau au coach pour le remercier d'avoir organisé la rencontre à cet horaire-ci. Cette fois par contre, mon père vient pas. Bon, au moins, il me verra pas me prendre la honte sur le terrain.

Stiles sourit de manière forcée à la fin de sa tirade. Il était tendu. Comme tous les jours depuis qu'il avait fourré son nez dans le dossier de Paige. Il avait élaboré de nombreuses théories, prenant la crise de Karen et tous les éléments de l'enquête en compte. Malheureusement, ce faisceau d'informations convergeait immanquablement vers le fait que Derek ne pouvait qu'être le meurtrier de son ancienne petite-amie. En fait, seul le mobile changeait. Pourtant Stiles devait avoir l'honnêteté de reconnaître qu'aucun de ceux qu'il avait élaborés ne tenait vraiment la route, et c'était ça qui le turlupinait.

Son mec aurait-il pu agir par amour ? Mais comment peut-on tuer quelqu'un par amour...bon...si la personne est atteinte d'une maladie incurable qui va la faire beaucoup souffrir...là oui, on pouvait le faire. Mais rien dans le dossier n'indiquait que Paige ait pu se trouver dans ce cas. Bref, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui aurait pu contraindre Derek à faire cela...et le plus étrange c'est qu'en fait, le mobile, il en avait rien à foutre. Il se sentait bizarrement détaché de ces considérations. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de rester avec ce mec parce qu'avec lui, il se sentait à sa place, il se sentait complet, il se sentait bien.

Eh oui, depuis le début en réalité, Derek avait sur lui ce pouvoir. Il s'était rendu aussi indispensable que l'oxygène. Désormais, Stiles était devenu conscient qu'il lui serait impossible de le quitter. Son choix de poursuivre leur relation était clairement volontaire et il était sans conditions. Quoi qu'il advienne, quoi qu'il découvre, il ne partirait plus. Il râlerait peut-être, ferait quelques remarques sans doute, mettrait son grain de sel dans la manière qu'aurait Derek de gérer les problèmes, mais plus rien ni personne ne pourrait le forcer à s'éloigner de lui.

D'autant qu'une petite voix désagréablement lucide, titillait sa bonne conscience en lui susurrant que c'était fascinant, finalement, un amant criminel. Ce goût de l'incertain, de la transgression, de la sauvagerie que lui seul, Stiles, pourrait parvenir à dompter, lui procurait un délicieux frisson qui accélérait en ce moment ses pulsations cardiaques. Devrait-il s'effrayer de cette fascination? L'idée sitôt évoquée fut sitôt balayée. Pourquoi craindre cette attraction vaguement morbide si elle lui permettait de mieux comprendre le fonctionnement de Derek et de faire en sorte qu'il ne récidive pas ? Sans doute les traumatismes que Stiles avait subis et les pulsions violentes qu'il avait exprimées en réaction depuis quelques années trouvaient-elles ainsi un exutoire.

De toute façon, il aviserait lorsqu'il serait en face de la réalité.

-Stiles? Tout va bien? S'enquit Derek qui semblait particulièrement perplexe et l'observait maintenant avec une attention inquiète.

-Ouais, croassa l'hyperactif en tentant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Ça te dit qu'on aille manger autre part? Y a trop de monde, là.

-Salut les mecs ! S'exclama Scott en posant son plateau à côté de celui de son meilleur ami. Prêts pour le match de ce soir ?

Bientôt leur table se retrouva bondée. Une bonne partie de l'équipe de crosse ayant décidé de squatter leur espace vital pour le déjeuner. Comme d'habitude à ce genre de rassemblement, Scott s'occupa, en bon capitaine -ou esclave selon l'avis- d'aller remplir leur cruche avant de servir tous ses coéquipiers.

Sauf que...

Ce geste anodin et partant d'une bonne intention sembla affoler Derek qui s'agita soudain nerveusement sur sa chaise, à l'instant même où son verre fut rempli. Stiles lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif tandis qu'il portait le sien à ses lèvres.

-Ne bois pas ! Ordonna Derek paniqué, en tendant le bras dans sa direction.

Son exclamation fut couverte par les brusques fracas qui résonnèrent dans tout le réfectoire alors que plusieurs des joueurs de l'équipe étaient agités de spasmes, tombant les uns après les autres autour du couple, les laissant bientôt seuls encore conscients.

-Que quelqu'un appelle les secours ! Hurla une voix derrière Stiles qui restait figé, trop choqué par la vitesse des événements.

_Trois heures plus tard..._

-Stiles ? Réponds à la question s'il te plaît, demanda le shérif en sortant son fils de ses pensées. Après, tu pourras rentrer à la maison pour te remettre de tout ça. Je te le promets fiston.

Stiles poussa un long soupir et s'adossa contre sa chaise, observant le plafond d'un œil ennuyé.

-On a mangé tous ensemble, y avait presque l'équipe complète. Scott est allé chercher de l'eau comme toujours et il nous a servis. Les autres ont bu et ils sont tombés.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas bu, monsieur Hale et vous ? Interrogea le policier.

-Ben, on n'avait pas soif, répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même. Bon, c'est tout ce que vous vouliez savoir?

-Non, une dernière question. Connaissez-vous un des membres de l'équipe adverse et si c'est le cas, avez-vous eu vent d'une animosité entre des joueurs de votre équipe et de celle de vos adversaires ?

-Non. Jamais entendu parler. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous aider davantage.

L'agent lança un regard entendu au shérif assis en retrait, et ce dernier secoua discrètement la tête de droite à gauche. Ils avaient compris qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus venant de lui pour cette affaire.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Son père se gara sur le parking du lycée où étaient encore leurs véhicules respectifs, à lui et à Derek. Évidemment, toute la tablée victime de l'incident avait quitté le réfectoire en ambulance ou voiture de police, chacun devant laisser sur place son moyen de transport.

-Allez, rentrez vite à la maison pour vous reposer. Ça n'a pas été une journée facile. Je vais appeler ta patronne pour lui dire que tu ne viendras pas ce soir, prévint le shérif en regardant son fils avec bienveillance et inquiétude.

-C'est pas la peine, bougonna Stiles en se renfonçant dans son siège. Je l'ai déjà prévenue.

Okay, c'était un mensonge qui ne faisait que l'enfoncer encore plus dans sa dissimulation quant à ce foutu licenciement. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en parler tout de suite.

-Merci de nous avoir ramenés, intervint Derek en ouvrant sa portière, semblant vouloir couper court à l'embarras de Stiles. J'espère que vous trouverez ce qui s'est passé.

Les deux adolescents sortirent du véhicule et le shérif démarra, pressé de retourner s'occuper de l'affaire ainsi que des parents inquiets qui devaient assaillir l'hôpital et le commissariat.

Bientôt la voiture de police disparut hors du parking, laissant Derek et Stiles seuls. Le dernier cours de la journée venait de commencer et personne ne risquait de les interrompre dans leur discussion.

Le silence inconfortable perdura de longues secondes, permettant à Stiles de ruminer ses sombres théories dans tous les sens, cherchant une réponse qu'il ne trouverait jamais sans interroger son amant. Par quoi devait-il commencer ?

-Merci.

Stiles accorda son attention à Derek qui fixait l'horizon d'un air absent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'avoir couvert. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à faire ça.

-Je le suis aussi, figure-toi. Mais j'aimerais encore plus savoir pourquoi j'ai dû le faire, rétorqua Stiles beaucoup plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'est toi qui as mis ce poison dans notre eau ?

-Non ! Rugit Derek. Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Je te le jure, Stiles.

-Alors dis-moi la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé ! Ça aurait pu être grave, il aurait pu y avoir des  _morts_. Comment as-tu su qu'il y avait un problème ? Cette merde était indétectable sans analyses. Alors comment ? Je ne demande qu'à être convaincu. C'est tout ce que je veux. Que tu me dises que tu n'as rien à voir avec ça et que tu me le prouves.

-Je ne suis pas-

Derek s'interrompit lorsqu'un groupe d'élèves passa près d'eux et il tira Stiles par la main afin de le rapprocher de sa Jeep.

-Je ne suis pas impliqué, dit-il à voix basse en scrutant attentivement les alentours. Je n'ai rien fait. Si j'ai compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche, c'est parce que j'ai vu que Scott avait laissé la cruche sans surveillance pendant un instant pour parler avec Argent.

-Mais enfin, on est dans un lycée tu sais ? À part foutre un morceau de fromage dedans pour faire une blague ou la piquer par flemme de la remplir soi-même, il devait rien lui arriver de grave à cette foutue cruche.

-En fait quelqu'un est passé à côté.

-Rahhh...beaucoup de gens ont dû passer à côté ! Tu chercherais pas une excuse bidon par hasard ? Bien sûr que des gens passent à côté puisque c'est le seul passage possible !

-C'était Jennifer, le coupa Derek.

Cette affirmation glaça Stiles.

-Jennifer...Blake ? Jennifer Blake ? Tu penses que c'est elle qui aurait fait cette saloperie ? Tu l'as vue approcher de la cruche et mettre quelque chose dedans ?

-Bah non, voyons, sinon je serais intervenu tout de suite. Mais au moment où j'ai regardé, elle venait de passer très près. Anormalement près quand on connaît les relations qu'elle entretient avec nous maintenant. Sur le moment, j'ai pas tout de suite imaginé un truc, et puis Scott nous a tous servis et là j'ai... et puis de toute façon peu importe. Tu sais bien, qu'elle est prête à tout. Même à ce genre de tentatives. Elle te visait, mais a sans doute préféré jouer la sécurité en empoisonnant tout le monde pour qu'on ne sache pas que tu étais l'unique objectif.

-Enfin, c'est complètement irréaliste Derek, tu t'en rends compte au moins ? Le poison était assez dilué pour ne tuer personne, à moins de s'enfiler la cruche en entier, ce qui était peu probable-

-C'était un avertissement avant de passer à l'étape supérieure, rétorqua Derek, agité, le regard fuyant.

-L'étape supérieure ? Me tuer...ouais c'est ça que tu veux dire ? Mais t'es fêlé ! C'était des menaces en l'air ! Déjà, tuer un seul mec à notre âge c'est flippant, mais alors risquer la vie d'une dizaine d'autres pour un avertissement ? C'est pas une tueuse en série, juste une lycéenne jalouse !

-Alors ça, c'est la meilleure !  _Elle_  peut pas avoir fait ça mais par contre, moi, tu me soupçonnes ? Grinça-t-il d'un ton furieux en montrant les dents de colère. Jennifer a explicitement dit qu'elle te voulait du mal et tu lui laisses le bénéfice du doute alors que moi, qui n'ait aucune raison de te faire du mal ou à l'équipe, tu me crois tout de suite coupable ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est dégueulasse de me prêter des intentions pareilles. Pourquoi restes-tu avec moi si tu me crois capable de faire des horreurs pareilles ?

Le ton blessé de Derek provoqua chez Stiles un écho douloureux. C'est vrai, comment avait-il pu se laisser emporter par ces soupçons sans aucun fondement ? Tout ça, parce que son mec se trimbalait un lourd passif question mystères et que du coup, Stiles avait repris à son compte le dicton populaire  _« qui vole un œuf vole un bœuf_  »... bon, fallait reconnaître que la transposition en «  _qui tue une lycéenne, tente de tuer plusieurs lycéens_  » manquait un poil de crédibilité, mais c'était sa putain de tendance à penser plus vite que son cerveau qu'il fallait blâmer pour ça!...

Stiles le regarda droit dans les yeux, levant ses mains ouvertes en signe d'apaisement.

-T'as raison, c'est super con ce que j'ai pensé là. J'aurais jamais dû te soupçonner. Mais que veux-tu, j'ai fait une connerie y a deux jours et elle a réveillé ma tendance à l'exagération et aux théories délirantes. Je peux jouer franc jeu ? Interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

-Vas-y, c'est exactement ce que je te demande !

Stiles fixa Derek quelques secondes en silence. Cette fois il n'allait pas faire l'autruche. Autant franchir le pas maintenant.

-Euh…ben, j'ai lu le dossier de Paige, au commissariat. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu n'as pas été très honnête envers moi. Ou plutôt trop, en fait. Parce que tu as témoigné à l'époque en disant que tu n'étais pas avec elle au moment de sa mort et à moi...eh bien, tu as dit le contraire...

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre à ce sujet. Répondit son amant d'une voix sombre, une expression fermée sur le visage, le regard braqué au-delà de Stiles.

-Vu ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je pense que si.

-Ça n'a aucun lien.

-Bien sûr qu'il y en a un ! Parce que si j'ai mal réagi en te soupçonnant, c'est qu'à force d'empiler les mystères dont tu n'as pas le droit de me parler, je finis par devenir complètement incohérent. Déjà qu'à la base, c'était limite... Et puis, tu peux aussi comprendre que je m'inquiète pour toi, de la même manière que tu le fais pour moi ! Bref, moi je peux plus continuer à vivre dans une telle incertitude, justement parce que le sujet est bien trop grave.

Stiles choisit de présenter à son petit ami un visage ouvert, s'attachant à lui montrer que ce dernier pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il ne le trahirait pas. Il put assister sur les traits de Derek, à travers ses yeux, au combat qui se jouait en lui...

-Stiles... Tu sais…pour tout à l'heure... Tu as cru que j'étais à l'origine d'une tentative de meurtre et...et pourtant tu m'as couvert. Alors, si je t'avouais quelque chose de vraiment grave, très grave... Est-ce que tu me dénoncerais ? Est-ce que tu me... fuirais ?

Vu le ton employé et le timbre brisé sur le dernier mot, c'était cette deuxième conséquence qui l'inquiétait considérablement plus.

Et là, Stiles, qui était si sûr de lui quelques minutes auparavant, eut soudain un doute affreux. Était-il vraiment capable d'entendre l'aveu auquel il s'attendait pourtant...et qu'il avait tacitement accepté ? Incertain sur sa propre capacité à garder son sang-froid, il se mordit violemment la joue en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, pesant le pour et le contre. Des mois qu'il espérait cette grande confidence pour éclairer une partie de cette énigme vivante. Et pile au moment crucial, il savait plus s'il avait envie de l'entendre. Il inspira en fermant les yeux.

Il venait de parler à Derek de cohérence...eh bien, il s'agissait précisément d'être cohérent, avec lui-même et avec son amant.

-Bah... Je peux pas te garantir que je fuirai pas, ça dépend tout de même du degré d'horreur de ce que tu vas me raconter... mais il en faudra beaucoup pour provoquer mon départ. Allez, finissons-en et dis-moi la vérité, reprit-il avec toute la conviction possible.

Derek passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et scruta les environs, s'assurant que personne n'était sur le parking. Une fois sûr qu'aucune oreille indiscrète n'était en mesure de capter quoi que ce fut, il se pencha vers Stiles, l'acculant définitivement contre sa Jeep.

-Oui, j'étais là quand elle est morte, je ne t'ai pas menti. Si je ne l'ai pas dit aux flics c'était pour nous protéger, ma famille et moi.

-Vous...vous avez quelque chose à voir avec sa mort ? Demanda Stiles, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension. Tu... Tu l'as...

Derek interrompit Stiles en posant son index contre ses lèvres, le fixant avec intensité et gravité avant de fermer les yeux.

-Ne pose pas cette question Stiles. S'il te plaît. Ne la pose pas, supplia Derek en posant son front contre celui de Stiles. Ne la pose pas.

-Tu l'as tuée ? Souffla Stiles, son cœur paraissant chercher à se frayer un chemin hors de sa poitrine.

-Je devais abréger ses souffrances, murmura Derek dans un souffle. Elle voulait que je le fasse. Elle me l'a demandé... Elle m'a...supplié. Reprit-il la voix à peine audible.

-Mais...mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-elle que tu fasses une chose pareille ?

-Elle souffrait trop. Elle allait mourir de toute manière. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser agoniser... C'était horrible... c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

-Alors tu lui as brisé la nuque. Comme ça... Avant que les secours aient pu arriver pour la sauver...

-Elle n'aurait pas survécu. Le... poison... qui coulait dans ses veines... était sans antidote. Personne ne pouvait plus rien pour elle.

Sa voix flancha carrément, les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

-Du poison ? Mais qui ? Pourquoi ? S'affola Stiles en prenant le visage de Derek entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder en face. Son autopsie n'a révélé la présence d'aucun poison.

-Il n'est pas... répertorié. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus sur cette nuit-là. J'en ai déjà trop dit pour la sécurité de ma famille. N'essaie pas d'en savoir plus. Ces histoires ne peuvent que t'attirer des ennuis.

-Non, je veux savoir ! Peter et Laura sont au courant ?

-Oui, ils savent tout de ma vie, les moindres détails. Tout. Ils sont complices Stiles, tu comprends ? Je t'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit, grogna Derek en reculant. Putain merde, j'en ai vraiment trop dit. Ma famille est tout ce que j'ai, si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais!

Fébrile et les mains tremblantes, Stiles attrapa les pans de la veste de Derek afin de l'empêcher de s'éloigner davantage. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'enfuir maintenant, alors qu'il était proche de tout savoir.

-Je te jure que je ne dirai rien à personne, jamais. Fais-moi confiance Derek. Je ne trahirai jamais ton secret. Je t'aime, quoi que tu aies fait. Si tu dis que tu n'avais pas le choix, alors je te crois. Mais ne me tiens pas à l'écart de tes secrets. Je suis prêt à tout entendre venant de toi.

-N'insiste pas ! Tu ne sauras rien de plus, s'emporta soudain Derek en se dégageant de la prise de Stiles sur son blouson.

Il semblait à bout, une fois de plus déchiré entre ses interdits et son besoin de se confier. Comment ne pas exploser quand on est soumis à une double contrainte ?

-Comprends-ça une bonne fois pour toute Stiles ! Quoi que tu fasses, même avec toute la volonté du monde, tu ne pourras jamais me comprendre et savoir qui je suis vraiment. Je n'aurai jamais la possibilité de te mettre dans le secret. Tu n'as que gratté la surface et ce sera sans aucun doute comme ça pour toujours ! Et ça me fait incroyablement chier mais je n'y peux rien. Cracha-t-il d'une voix blanche en tournant les talons pour foncer vers sa moto.

-Derek attends ! S'écria Stiles. S'il te plaît ne pars pas ! Je suis désolé ! Derek, reste !

Mais c'était trop tard, le moteur puissant couvrit bientôt sa voix et la moto furieuse décolla en roue arrière, dessinant sur l'asphalte une traînée aussi noire que l'humeur de son propriétaire.

Stiles resta quelques secondes bouche bée, les bras ballants, abandonné et bouleversé.

Puis, écoutant son instinct, il grimpa dans sa Jeep et démarra en trombe à la poursuite de Derek. Pied au plancher, il quitta très vite l'enceinte du lycée. Heureusement, aucune voiture n'entravait sa course inconsciente.

Il vit Derek tourner au coin d'une rue et, avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, un choc brutal le propulsa vers l'avant.

Son pare-choc arrière grinça sinistrement.

Une seconde secousse fit dévier la Jeep de sa trajectoire.

Paniqué, Stiles tourna son volant aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Sans aucun résultat. Un arbre se précipita dans sa direction.

Le heurt projeta son corps contre le pare-brise.


	102. Je ne suis pas fou

Okay.

Derek n'était peut-être pas si parano que ça en fait.

-Pardon? Répète-moi ça? Demanda le shérif, incrédule. Tu as  _quoi_?

-J'ai perdu mon job, marmonna Stiles en grimaçant de douleur alors qu'il touchait du bout des doigts le pansement qui recouvrait sa tempe. Donc, c'est pas la fatigue qui m'a causé cet accident. Je peux te l'assurer.

-Mais alors quoi, Stiles? Tu roulais trop vite? Je t'ai toujours dit de faire attention quand tu conduisais!

-Désolé.

Stiles poussa un soupir silencieux en détournant les yeux. Il était encore sous le choc et n'osait pas dire la vérité à ceux qui s'occupaient de lui depuis son admission à l'hôpital. Ni même à son père. Comment lui avouer que l'accident n'en était pas un...que c'était le résultat d'une attaque délibérée? Quelqu'un lui était rentré dedans. Ce choc brutal et le bruit sinistre de son pare-choc arrière ça pouvait venir que d'une autre bagnole. Sûr que son paternel paniquerait immédiatement.

-Je vais voir le médecin pour savoir quand tu pourras sortir, informa le shérif en se levant. Ne bouge pas d'ici.

-Je peux aller passer un coup de fil?

-Non, reste ici.

-Oui papa, soupira Stiles en le suivant des yeux alors qu'il quittait la chambre.

Une fois la porte refermée sur lui, Stiles repoussa son drap et sauta hors du lit. Il eut un vertige qui le fit tanguer un instant avant de se rétablir et de prendre son sweat sur la chaise à côté de son lit pour l'enfiler.

Il attrapa son sac à dos qu'il fouilla rapidement, à la recherche de son portable qui demeura introuvable. Il avait certainement dû rester dans la carcasse de sa Jeep. Il le récupérerait plus tard.

Cherchant dans ses poches, il dénicha quelques pièces de monnaie qu'il serra dans son poing avant d'entrebâiller la porte de sa chambre. Son visa pour téléphoner. Il vérifia que le couloir était libre. Pas de problème, sa chambre n'était pas gardée, pourquoi l'aurait-elle été d'ailleurs, puisqu'il n'avait rien dit au sujet de ses soupçons ?

À une vingtaine de mètres sur sa gauche, il aperçut son père en grande discussion avec un homme en blouse blanche. Coup de bol, les deux lui tournaient le dos. Suffisait d'être discret et rapide.

Profitant de l'inattention des deux adultes, il sortit de sa chambre et longea les murs en évitant les obstacles. Une fois les ascenseurs en vue, il se précipita pour bloquer les portes sur le point de se refermer et s'y engouffra.

-Stiles!

Et merde. Son mode furtif était clairement à revoir...mais bon, il avait laissé son sac dans la chambre, son père se douterait bien qu'il était juste descendu au rez-de-chaussée !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu m'as dit que je pouvais t'appeler n'importe quand si je me sentais pas en sécurité, hein? S'assura Stiles, le combiné collé contre son oreille alors qu'il scrutait les alentours.

Son paternel n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour le ramener manu militari dans sa chambre. Il fallait faire vite. Son temps était compté.

-Bah là, c'est le cas. Je sais que tu me fais la gueule mais j'ai vraiment les boules.

 _-''Que s'est-il passé?'' Q_ uestionna la voix inquiète de Derek. _''Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas avec ton portable?''_

-Je suis à l'hosto. Sais pas où est mon portable. Je crois que Jennifer a essayé de me tuer. Je me suis planté avec la Jeep.

_-''J'arrive tout de suite. Ne bouge pas.''_

-Merci Derek. Merci, souffla Stiles en s'appuyant contre le mur avec soulagement. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... Je ne voulais pas te pousser dans tes retranchements comme ça. Pardonne-moi.

_-''C'est bon. Laisse tomber. J'arrive dans dix minutes. Préviens ton père que je te ramène chez moi.''_

-Je pense que je vais le faire tout de suite, grommela Stiles en voyant son père arriver au bout du couloir. À plus.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Est-ce que Jennifer a déjà tué?

Stiles plaqua immédiatement ses mains sur sa bouche. Il n'avait pas tenu finalement. Le silence oppressant qui régnait à l'intérieur de la Camaro depuis que Derek était venu le chercher le stressait. Impossible d'empêcher plus longtemps cette foutue langue de bouger dans une telle situation d'anxiété.

Derek soupira et ralentit afin de se garer à côté du chemin de terre qui menait au manoir Hale. Stiles se tendit immédiatement. Il l'avait mis en colère?

-Pardon, pardon, pardon. On avait dit plus de questions, désolé. Ma bouche va beaucoup plus vite que je le voudrais. Désolé Derek. Je dirai plus rien. Je me tais. Ne t'énerve pas. Je voulais pas-

Le regard de Derek le cloua sur place et son souffle se bloqua.

-Ne panique pas. Je ne suis pas en colère, soupira Derek ennuyé, en détournant les yeux vers la route. Je sais bien que c'est plus fort que toi. Et puis.. Je pense qu'en dire un peu plus ou un peu moins à ce stade... Ça ne changera rien. Sans compter que je sais que tu ne diras rien à personne. Je te fais confiance.

Le poids de la responsabilité pesa lourdement sur les épaules de Stiles. Il n'allait pas le décevoir. Promis juré, il garderait tout enfermé à double-tour dans sa tête jusqu'à sa mort.

Attendant avec impatience que Derek reprenne la parole, Stiles changea de position pour se décaler face à lui. Ses yeux parcoururent le profil parfait de Derek, passant de son regard mélancolique et distrait, à sa bouche tordue par un pli d'inquiétude, jusqu'à ses mains crispées. Ses doigts recommençaient à triturer sa chevalière en tous sens.

-Derek?

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait déjà tué, se reprit Derek, le regard plongé dans le vide face à lui. Mais elle s'est déjà arrangée pour nuire à des gens qui avaient agi contre ses intérêts. On en a la preuve aujourd'hui avec ton accident de voiture. Elle a finalement décidé de passer à l'action. Il faudra en parler à Laura et Peter, ils sauront quoi faire.

-Ce sont eux qui t'ont demandé de ne pas porter plainte contre elle lorsqu'elle t'a fait chanter?

-Oui...

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'ils ont peur d'elle.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il était plus que perplexe. La famille Hale était-elle si facilement influençable, ou Jennifer était-elle réellement si dangereuse?

-Alors là, ça change tout. Les mettre seuls au courant, je vois pas en quoi ça pourrait me protéger. Il faudrait peut-être mettre la police au courant et essayer d'obtenir une mesure d'éloignement, rétorqua Stiles.

-Bah, elle réussirait à contourner les injonctions sans problème. Il faut aller plus loin. Les menaces de sanction, sur elle ça marche jamais, elle s'en fout royalement. Il faut que les flics trouvent suffisamment de preuves pour la mettre derrière les barreaux. Déjà faut faire expertiser ta voiture il est probable, si c'est elle qui t'a foncé dedans, qu'il y aura des traces sur les deux bagnoles.

Stiles hocha lentement la tête, ne quittant plus Derek des yeux alors que celui-ci paraissait sur le point d'exploser de rage. Malgré la gravité de la situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer avec fascination et...un brin -beaucoup- de concupiscence. Il était sexy comme l'enfer quand il était en colère.

-Si tu as d'autres questions...tant qu'à faire...

Les fantasmes de Stiles furent coupés net par l'intervention de l'homme de ses pensées et il se redressa, prenant une position moins inconfortable.

-Bah... Je sais pas. La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est la morsure. Ça m'a paru bizarre comme détail.

Derek tourna un regard étonné vers Stiles.

-Ah... Euh... C'est... pas très important.

Peu convaincu, Stiles lança un regard insistant à son petit-ami.

-Bon okay... C'est comme ça que le poison lui a été administré, abdiqua finalement Derek. Autre chose? C'est ta dernière chance. Je garderai le reste pour moi.

-Okay, concéda Stiles, compréhensif. Attends que je réfléchisse...

Tellement de questions demeuraient sans réponse. Comment choisir la bonne? Il voulait tout savoir. Le lien qui unissait Derek aux jumeaux, à Jennifer, ou encore à Lydia, à Allison, aux Argent et aux Martin en général... Pourquoi Karen avait traité les membres de sa famille de monstres... Le rôle de Jennifer et Keith dans la désastreuse conclusion de sa «  _première fois_  »... Quel animal avait fait cette morsure... Il voulait tout savoir.

Que choisir?

Face à lui, Derek attendait patiemment, le fixant sans rien dire. Il semblait anxieux de ce que pourrait lui demander Stiles et tentait d'immobiliser ses doigts, en vain, ils reprenaient à chaque fois leurs mouvements nerveux.

Culpabilisant de le malmener ainsi, Stiles posa doucement sa main sur celles de Derek. Il estimait qu'il l'avait assez cuisiné pour aujourd'hui. Avouer le meurtre de son ancienne petite-amie était déjà énorme.

-Bon alors, une seule question, répondit Stiles en souriant malicieusement. Tu serais partant pour me faire sauvagement l'amour, là maintenant?

-Hein?

La bouche entrouverte et les sourcils haussés haut sur le front, Derek le regardait avec stupéfaction. Stiles n'attendit pas sa réponse et prit ses lèvres d'assaut, tirant brusquement sur le col du t-shirt de Derek afin de le rapprocher de lui.

-Alors? Ta réponse? Marmonna-t-il contre sa bouche.

-Cette question ne se pose même pas, grogna Derek en répondant à la sollicitation avec un enthousiasme tout derekien.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les bras tendus devant lui s'appuyant sur la voiture, Stiles se cambra en poussant un cri de plaisir. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient le droit de se lâcher, autant en profiter. Personne pour les écouter, pour les interrompre. Parfait.

Une main passa sous sa cuisse et la releva d'un coup sec, la remontant avant de la déposer contre le capot. Aussitôt les va et vient s'intensifièrent et Stiles sentit le torse puissant de Derek se coller à son dos alors que deux bras venaient enserrer son torse de manière délicieusement possessive.

-J'adore... vraiment... quand tu fais... ta bête sauvage, haleta Stiles en rejetant la tête en arrière, contre l'épaule de Derek. Oh putain...oui.

Derek lâcha contre sa nuque un rire farouche.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je... Je ne sais pas! S'écria Stiles, paniqué d'être le centre de toutes les attentions. Je ne sais pas! Je suis paumé, je comprends plus ce qu'on veut de moi!

Avachi sur un des fauteuils du salon, sa robe de chambre à peine fermée pour éviter d'imposer à Stiles la vue de son...anatomie, Peter soupira de frustration en se frictionnant nerveusement les cheveux. À ses côtés, Laura faisait les cent pas d'un bout à l'autre du salon, une pantoufle solitaire au pied droit alors que la gauche semblait s'être perdue lors de son réveil en fanfare. Fallait dire que Derek les avait pas ménagés en cognant comme un forcené aux portes de leurs chambres. On voyait maintenant le pathétique résultat de cette manœuvre brutale. Leurs tronches de déterrés faisaient peine à voir.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, maugréait Laura d'un ton las en secouant la tête.

Stiles sentit la main de Derek se poser sur sa cuisse et il se pencha pour pouvoir entrer en contact visuel avec lui.

-Tu as raison Stiles. Il faut en parler à la police en commençant par ton père. Il a les moyens de trouver des preuves l'incriminant et, si les choses tournaient mal, il pourrait te protéger.

-Oui... je sais que j'ai dit ça tout à l'heure. Mais il... il va avoir les boules de savoir que je me suis encore attiré des ennuis. Déjà Keith et ses gorilles l'année dernière, maintenant Jennifer... Et surtout, il va me défoncer pour ne pas lui avoir dit tout de suite. Il ne sait même pas pour cette histoire de vidéos et d'enregistrements... Enfin, en tout cas, pas par moi.

-D'abord c'est absolument pas ta faute cette année ! Par ailleurs tu crois franchement que de retarder encore plus ça va arranger les choses ? Au contraire, c'est le moment de le lui dire, insista Derek en lui agrippant les mains. Cette situation est devenue trop instable pour ta sécurité. Je ne pourrai jamais te protéger tout seul. La preuve aujourd'hui. Tu aurais pu mourir dans cet accident.

-Je sais... C'est dangereux de t'aimer j'ai l'impression, tenta Stiles pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en repensant à Paige. Merde. Boulette. Qu'il était con!

-Pas de doute là-dessus. Répliqua Derek, paraissant ne pas faire cas de la nouvelle gaffe de l'hyperactif. Raison de plus pour aller lui parler. Si on veut continuer à être ensemble alors il faut se débarrasser d'elle.

-Euh...

Derek lui répondit par un regard d'avertissement. Stiles ravala sa réplique déplacée sur le sens possiblement psychopathe de cette dernière expression, et se renfonça dans le canapé en bâillant. S'arrêtant soudain de piétiner, Laura se tourna vers lui et l'observa un moment avant de prendre la parole en s'adressant à son frère.

-Va le coucher dans ta chambre. Il a eu assez d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui.

Stiles prit une moue vexée devant la remarque. Il avait l'impression d'être le gosse pour qui on décidait de tout... C'était très désagréable.

-Et redescends après. Il faut qu'on parle.

Derek hocha la tête et se leva du canapé avant de tirer Stiles à sa suite hors du salon, l'entraînant dans son sillage en lui tenant fermement la main.

-On va arranger ça. Je te le promets. Tout va bien se passer, le rassura Derek avec un pauvre sourire. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Stiles lui répondit par un hochement de tête peu convaincu. Il l'espérait pour eux. Enfin, plutôt pour lui, dans le cas présent. Qui sait s'il survivrait à la prochaine tentative?

_Deux jours plus tard..._

-Le boss doit être furieux, commenta un collègue de Stiles en se débarrassant de son costume ridicule d'ours géant. Rater un dimanche entier à cause de la pluie. Les recettes vont plonger à cause d'un truc pareil.

-Moi ça m'arrange bien d'être libre plus tôt, répondit un autre de ses compagnons de labeur. Ma mère est à l'hosto depuis...

Stiles soupira et rangea sa tenue de travail dans son casier avant de le refermer d'un claquement sec. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu tenir la journée entière, son père avait bien eu raison sur ce coup-là. Encore une fois, il aurait mieux fait de l'écouter. Enfin, le shérif n'était pas vraiment objectif depuis la veille.

En effet ce jour-là, dès que Peter avait appelé le shérif pour lui demander de venir au manoir, Stiles avait pressenti que sa liberté allait prendre un coup dans l'aile. Le shérif avait récupéré son rejeton le matin même et l'avait averti des nouvelles règles de fonctionnement chez les Stilinski. Or il avait quitté le manoir, furieux contre les Hale, les accusant presque de non-assistance à personne en danger, fustigeant leur irresponsabilité et caetera et caetera... Sa conclusion était que Stiles ne devait plus les fréquenter.

Heureusement que son père avait changé d'avis durant la journée, une fois son coup de sang un peu calmé. À vrai dire, Stiles l'avait rarement vu aussi en rogne.

De son côté Stiles n'était pas en reste. La discussion animée au manoir lui avait foutu les boules. Parce qu'on l'avait mis à l'écart tout au long du débat entre les trois adultes... Derek non plus d'ailleurs n'avait pas eu voix au chapitre. C'était désespérant de constater que les principaux intéressés n'avaient pas pu placer un mot... Et, pour conclure en beauté cette chaleureuse rencontre, le shérif l'avait trainé par la peau du cou hors du manoir pour l'amener directement au poste de police.

Une fois de plus il avait eu le très net sentiment de perdre toute emprise sur son existence. Un chaton désobéissant...voilà comment il se percevait en arrivant au poste.

L'enquête avait immédiatement été lancée dans la plus grande discrétion et tout avait été passé au peigne fin. Les vidéos de Scott et Danny, la Jeep de Stiles à la recherche de traces prouvant qu'elle avait été percutée volontairement.

Tout s'était enchaîné très vite et Stiles n'avait pas pu souffler une seule seconde de toute la journée, baladé d'un endroit à l'autre alors que son père voulait le garder près de lui en permanence, absolument convaincu que c'était l'unique moyen d'assurer sa sécurité.

Tout ce qui pouvait être fait le samedi l'avait été et le shérif avait déposé une demande de perquisition chez Jennifer. Rien ne bougerait avant lundi au plus tôt. Et la réponse risquait fort d'être négative, compte tenu du manque de preuves tangibles impliquant Jennifer dans les accidents subits par Stiles. Alors tous croisaient les doigts, attendant une très improbable bonne nouvelle.

-Au revoir. Entendit-il.

Plusieurs employés de la fête foraine saluèrent Stiles en partant, l'arrachant à ses réflexions. À son tour il quitta les vestiaires d'un pas rapide, pressé de rentrer chez lui pour se mettre au chaud et surtout au sec. Et pourquoi pas demander à Derek de passer pour lui tenir compagnie?

Impatient de réaliser ce projet enchanteur, Stiles trotta dans les allées du parc, tenant sa capuche pour qu'elle reste bien en place malgré le vent déchaîné.

-Au secours! Maman! Papa!

Il releva vivement la tête, affolé par cette voix d'enfant paniqué qu'il venait d'entendre flotter au-dessus des hurlements du vent.

-À l'aide! Suppliait la petite fille. Maman!

Son cri se prolongeait et Stiles courut dans sa direction, quittant l'allée principale. Il chercha la fillette des yeux mais elle restait introuvable.

-Où es-tu? Cria Stiles à son tour, espérant que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé.

-Au secours! Je suis coincée!

Aussitôt il se redressa et leva les yeux vers la grande roue. L'une des cabines proches du sol tremblait, informant Stiles de la position de l'enfant.

-C'est quoi ce bordel!

Grognant contre les incapables qui avaient fermé l'attraction sans vérifier que tout le monde était bien descendu, Stiles courut jusqu'au manège sans quitter du regard la petite main collée contre la vitre qui le suppliait de venir l'aider.

Appuyant frénétiquement sur tous les boutons à sa portée, il comprit rapidement que l'électricité avait été coupée pour éviter tout dégâts sur l'installation, le temps que la pluie cesse. Affolé il fit un tour d'horizon. Personne. En plus, les autres devaient déjà avoir quitté les vestiaires.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche, essayant tant bien que mal de taper le numéro, malgré la pluie qui brouillait sa vue et les cris apeurés de la fillette qui le déconcentraient.

 _-''Ici les services des urgences. Que puis-je faire pour vous?'_ '

-J'ai besoin d'aide à la fête foraine. Une petite fille est coincée dans un manège et le courant est coupé, expliqua Stiles précipitamment alors que les cris de la petite fille redoublaient d'intensité.

_-''Nous nous o-''_

La communication s'interrompit brusquement et Stiles jura.

-On peut vraiment compter sur personne, grommela-t-il en retroussant ses manches.

Il s'approcha de la base du manège et commença à escalader l'échelle de secours, agrippant les barreaux avec force pour éviter de glisser sur le métal mouillé.

Il avait comme un sentiment de déjà-vu. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas Derek en bas pour le rattraper en cas de chute.

-Je suis là! J'arrive! S'écria-t-il, espérant rassurer la fillette prisonnière qui sanglotait. Punaise elle est loin.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier la hauteur. Il n'était pas encore trop éloigné de la terre ferme mais c'était tout de même déjà impressionnant. Reprenant son ascension, il tourna la tête vers le haut, visant son objectif.

Une brusque bourrasque de vent le fit lâcher prise d'une main et il se rattrapa précipitamment, restant fermement accroché aux barreaux, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure sous le coup de la peur. Il comprenait mieux les cris désespérés de la fillette qui devait entendre les horribles grincements, produits par les assauts furieux du vent contre la petite cabine.

Stiles s'encouragea mentalement en voyant qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques échelons à monter avant d'atteindre le lieu du sauvetage.

Il saisit le prochain barreau...qui se décrocha, lui faisant lâcher de nouveau une main.

Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent arracha la deuxième du montant glissant de l'échelle instable.

Il tomba en arrière.

Remuant les bras désespérément devant lui, il tenta de s'accrocher à la structure du manège. En vain.

Il toucha le sol rapidement.

Et hurla en sentant sa jambe se briser dans un sinistre craquement.

_Le lendemain..._

Fixant le plafond blanc, Stiles n'écoutait plus ce que son infirmière lui disait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Qu'elle se taise ! Pitié, faites qu'elle se taise. Son cerveau ne supportait plus ces babillages sans intérêts.

-Sortez s'il vous plaît. Demanda-t-il d'une voix morne.

La jeune femme s'arrêta immédiatement de parler et Stiles n'essaya même pas de voir quelle expression elle pouvait bien avoir.

-Laissez-moi seul.

-Bien. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Si votre jambe vous fait mal, le bouton d'appel est juste à côté de vous.

Il ne répondit pas et resta parfaitement immobile, les yeux tournés droit devant lui avec obstination. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il ne voulait rien entendre.

Il était bien trop en colère contre le monde entier pour ça. On le prenait pour un fou, pour un parano. Même son père avait douté de lui.

Une fillette... Parfaitement, une fillette. Il l'avait bien entendu. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Alors pourquoi la police n'avait-elle pas retrouvé sa trace ? La cabine était vide lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne lui avait-on expliqué. Il avait halluciné.

Le seul qui l'avait cru était Derek. Mais le shérif l'avait fait partir peu avant huit heures du matin afin qu'il se rende en cours. Du coup, Stiles se sentait abandonné de toute part. Il avait envie de pleurer de rage qu'on ait douté à ce point de ses affirmations. Apparemment, certains osaient pousser le raisonnement jusqu'à prétendre qu'il voulait se venger de Jennifer en créant tous ces accidents dans l'unique but de l'en accuser. Il n'était pas fêlé à ce point ! Il s'en fichait de cette pouffiasse ! Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était qu'on le laisse vivre tranquillement sa relation avec Derek.

Mais certains n'étaient peut-être pas aussi sain d'esprit que lui et pensaient qu'il était capable de ce genre de perversions. Il les avait entendus. Dans les couloirs, quand ils pensaient que Stiles dormait...ou encore, pendant la nuit. Et ils poussaient la calomnie fort loin, puisqu'ils prétendaient que le shérif ne s'acharnait sur ce dossier que parce que ce dernier concernait son fils, mais qu'en réalité il n'avait jamais obtenu la plus petite preuve contre cette « _pauvre_  » Jennifer Blake.

Stiles tenta de canaliser son esprit sur autre chose que cette sensation de rejet qui le faisait tant souffrir. Hélas, toutes ces langues de vipères avaient globalement raison. Car concrètement, la seule chose dont on soit certain c'était qu'un abruti avait défoncé l'arrière de sa jeep volontairement et qu'il s'était sauvé...quant à parvenir à impliquer Jennifer dans ce carambolage, encore eut-il fallu retrouver la voiture. En ce qui concernait l'empoisonnement de l'équipe de crosse, rien de nouveau n'avait été mis à jour. Les élèves étaient tous sortis de l'hôpital, le jour-même de leur intoxication, et depuis ils étaient en repos chez eux.

Avoir des nouvelles de Scott n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Mais il savait d'après Melissa qu'il allait bien, qu'il se remettait et qu'Allison était à son chevet. Voilà au moins un point positif. Scott avait réussi à capter l'attention de sa petite-amie et nul doute qu'il devait en profiter à fond.

Fatigué, Stiles ferma les yeux et respira lentement, ignorant la douleur causée par la fracture de sa jambe et les démangeaisons qui le dérangeaient déjà à cause du plâtre. Après tout il avait eu de la chance. Encore une fois. Ça aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu se briser la nuque dans sa chute.

Enfin... De la chance... Le mot était-il bien choisi ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Un sifflement continu réveilla doucement Stiles qui papillonna un instant des yeux, s'habituant progressivement à la luminosité de ce milieu de matinée. La petite mélodie vaguement familière attira l'attention de l'hyperactif qui tendit l'oreille, tentant de deviner celui ou celle qui approchait de sa porte.

Soudain le sifflement guilleret s'arrêta et la poignée tourna lentement, laissant Stiles dans l'attente. Ça ne pouvait pas être le shérif, il ne sifflerait pas si gaiement dans cette situation. Ni Derek, pour les mêmes raisons. Et à part eux, il n'imaginait personne venir lui rendre visite.

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus avant que le battant s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir.

-Non, souffla-t-il, paniqué.

Sa respiration se hacha alors que l'expression grave de l'agent Haigh laissait lentement la place à un sourire de prédateur. Il s'avançait à pas mesurés, alors que Stiles se débattait avec ses draps pour en sortir. Peine perdue. La douleur à sa jambe l'empêchait de se lever. En désespoir de cause il se jeta sur le bouton d'appel. Au même instant, Haigh dévia ses mains de leur trajectoire avant que l'hyperactif n'ait pu appeler du secours et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

-Tu vas payer, gronda l'homme d'une voix rauque en enserrant la gorge de Stiles d'une seule main entre ses doigts puissants. Tu vas payer!

Stiles se débattit, griffant son agresseur au visage, arrachant plusieurs lambeaux de peau et récoltant par là des grognements de douleur qui tenaient davantage de l'animal que de l'humain. Il battit des jambes, tentant de repousser cette poigne de fer sans y parvenir.

Lorsque la conscience de Stiles ne tint plus qu'à un fil, Haigh lâcha sa bouche pour serrer la gorge déjà meurtrie à deux mains.

On frappa à la porte.

Stiles se réveilla en nage, le corps trempé de sueur et son pyjama collé à la peau. Il posa ses mains tremblantes sur sa gorge, cherchant son souffle.

De nouveaux coups retentirent contre le battant et il étudia rapidement ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Vite, il lui fallait une arme. Une paire de ciseaux, une seringue, quoi que ce fut.

Avisant le crayon à papier sur sa table de chevet, il le prit et dissimula sa main sous son drap, le corps tendu à l'extrême.

-Entrez.

Il crut être encore endormi lorsqu'il vit une abondante chevelure blonde entrer dans son champ de vision.

-Erica ? Réalisa-t-il avec stupéfaction.

Resserrant sa prise sur le crayon, Stiles fixa la nouvelle venue qui semblait hésiter à entrer, arrêtée sur le pas de la porte.

-Je peux ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Stiles lui répondit par un hochement de tête sec et elle entra définitivement, fermant la porte derrière elle sans savoir qu'en ce moment-même, le blessé prenait une position plus adéquate pour passer à l'attaque.

Erica tira la chaise près du lit et s'y assit avec hésitation. Elle se racla la gorge, semblant très mal à l'aise. Normal, se dit Stiles, elle n'avait rien à foutre ici. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ?

-Je- j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé, bégaya Erica en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

-Ça paraît évident, répondit Stiles d'un ton qu'il tenta de garder le plus neutre possible afin de ne pas mettre l'intruse sur ses gardes. Sinon tu ne serais pas là.

Erica resta un instant figée, la bouche entrouverte, avant de se reprendre en rougissant.

-Oui, oui, ça paraît logique, je suis bête...

Voyant qu'elle n'allait jamais donner la raison de sa visite sans qu'il la pousse, Stiles poussa un long soupir et relâcha un peu sa prise sur son arme de fortune.

-Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Je voulais... Enfin j'avais peur que les rumeurs soient vraies et-

-Quelles rumeurs? La coupa Stiles, sur la défensive.

C'était pas croyable ce truc, elle venait lui rapporter des rumeurs. Franchement, il avait pas besoin de ce genre de conneries.

-Euh... On dit que quelqu'un veut ta mort et je voulais te voir parce que... Je devais te parler avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose... Je me suis rendue compte que je n'aurais jamais pu m'en remettre si jamais tu étais... mort et que je n'ai pas pu m'excuser.

Bon d'accord. Au moins c'était vrai, ça. On voulait bien sa mort. C'était donc pas ces saloperies de calomnies qui galopaient sur son compte.

Mais quand même, elle était folle cette nana. Elle venait le faire chier pour laver sa conscience au cas où il boufferait son extrait de naissance prématurément sans l'avoir prévenue ? Stiles sentait la colère l'envahir et il resserra sa prise sur son crayon. Le souvenir de Haigh lui remonta comme un renvoi acide accompagné de la rancœur qu'il ressentait envers la terre entière. Y compris contre cette fille qui squattait la chaise des visiteurs à côté de son lit. Tiens, qu'est-ce qui prouvait que c'était pas encore un cauchemar ? Elle allait peut-être lui sortir tout d'un coup une langue noire de cinquante centimètres, terminée par un barbillon qui viendrait se planter dans sa gorge. Il devrait tester l'efficacité du crayon et tenter de lui lui planter entre les deux yeux, tiens. Mais elle était trop loin encore...il faudrait qu'elle se rapproche et puis, si c'était pas vraiment un rêve...il s'achetait direct un ticket pour rejoindre cette salope de Kate à Eichen House.

-Alors c'est pour soulager ta conscience que tu es venue ? Reprit-il d'un ton glacial.

-Non ! Enfin si, aussi, mais je voulais pas que nous...

Bon là, il en avait trop marre. Il se sentait vidé, épuisé, au bord de la gerbe.

-Dégage d'ici ! Je veux pas t'entendre !

-Stiles, s'il te plaît, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te dire ces horreurs la dernière fois, j'étais en colère et blessée. Je ne mesurais pas mes mots. J'aimerais vraiment, vraiment... Qu'on fasse des efforts pour-

-Des efforts ? Mais t'es malade toi ! Barre-toi. Sinon j'appelle la sécurité. Je ne veux voir personne !

-Stiles s'il te plaît-

-Dégage ! Hurla Stiles épouvanté, en la voyant approcher les mains en avant.

Son souffle se bloqua et il haleta, cherchant sa respiration... et le crayon qu'il avait perdu au fond du lit. La crise de panique arrivait, foudroyante.

-Hors d'ici ! Haleta-t-il en s'agitant frénétiquement.

Cherchant le bouton d'appel derrière lui sans la quitter des yeux, il fit tomber tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, provoquant un vacarme épouvantable qui fit sursauter Erica.

-Pars ! Dégage !

Stiles entendit bientôt des bruits de course dans le couloir avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre avec fracas.

-Veuillez sortir mademoiselle, ordonna une infirmière en poussant Erica hors de la pièce.

Une autre s'approcha de Stiles qui convulsa, la tête prise dans un étau douloureux alors que le manque d'oxygène se faisait sentir. Une main se posa sur son épaule et aussitôt il attaqua. Par un malheureux hasard il venait de remettre la main sur le crayon. Par bonheur, son geste fut bien trop lentement, et l'infirmière lui ôta sans difficulté l'arme des doigts.

Stiles se débattait, paniqué, donnant des coups à tous ceux qui s'approchaient. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche ainsi. Que lui voulaient-ils ? Sa mort... ? Oui c'était ça, ils allaient le tuer. Ah mais, il ne partirait pas en silence.

-Je suis vivant ! Hurla-t-il, une nouvelle convulsion le saisissant soudain.

Ou tout du moins n'était-il pas encore mort.


	103. Je suis pathétique

_Deux jours plus tard..._

-Aïe !

Stiles grimaça alors que l'étreinte de Scott risquait fort bien de le briser en deux.

-Tu m'as manqué bro, s'épancha Scott d'une voix limite larmoyante en cognant doucement sa tête contre celle de son meilleur ami. J'ai eu tellement les boules pour toi. Je suis heureux de te revoir presque entier.

Attendri, Stiles tapota gentiment l'épaule de son meilleur pote avant qu'il ne le lâche, laissant la place à Danny.

-C'est bon de te revoir mec.

-Merci Danny. Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir.

Stiles leur offrit un sourire fatigué en reprenant ses béquilles, tendues par Derek qui prenait son rôle de garde du corps très au sérieux. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait au lycée depuis l'empoisonnement de l'équipe et il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées. Lui en premier. Son rapport à certaines personnes n'était plus le même. Enfin surtout une. Morell. Jamais il n'aurait pu deviner qui elle était vraiment, avant que son père ne le lui apprenne. En effet la perquisition du domicile de Jennifer afin de vérifier l'état de sa voiture avait permis à Stiles de découvrir que cette foutue psy était sa tutrice ! Ainsi, elles vivaient sous le même toit...et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il en avait connaissance !

Le choc avait été rude. Pendant tout ce temps, il s'était plus ou moins confié à la  _« tutrice »_  de sa rivale. Il envisageait certains comportements passés sous un angle totalement nouveau. Par exemple la réticence de Derek envers Morell. Lui, il le savait depuis le début, mais n'avait jamais abordé le sujet car il était certain que Stiles était au courant. Sous prétexte que ce n'était un secret pour personne, ben voyons !

-À quoi tu penses ? S'enquit Derek en se penchant vers lui, le tirant hors de ses ruminations.

-À ton avis ? Souffla Stiles, affligé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à celle qui veut ma peau.

Il poussa sur ses béquilles, continuant à se diriger d'une démarche hésitante vers leur premier cours de la journée. À ses côtés, Derek eut un de ces nombreux regards sombres que Stiles lui voyait de plus en plus souvent, depuis l'accident à la fête foraine. L'impression que son petit-ami lui en voulait le tenaillait de plus en plus. Il faudrait qu'ils parlent de ça aujourd'hui-même. Mieux valait ne pas laisser trop longtemps cette histoire en suspens.

D'ailleurs, une autre tension devait être réglée. S'agissait de trouver une occasion pour discuter avec Erica. Et s'il n'en trouvait pas, alors il en créerait une. Pas question, à partir de ce jour, de faire comme si les problèmes n'existaient pas. Sinon ils finissaient toujours par lui exploser à la gueule.

-Rien n'est réglé tant que ce n'est pas réglé correctement, marmonna Stiles en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Derek qui lui répondit par une mine interrogative.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement. C'est assez oppressant, commenta Stiles en sortant du cours de chimie. Ils sont tous au courant qu'on veut ma peau ou quoi ?

-C'est Beacon Hills mec, répondit Danny en passant près d'eux.

Stiles fit la moue et leva les yeux au ciel. Distrait par le geste, il s'emmêla les jambes et trébucha, heureusement rattrapé par Derek.

-Regarde où tu marches. S'énerva son sauveur.

-Mais j'ai pas fait exprès ! Ça fait un mal de chien. Je ne pourrai plus jamais marcher, se plaignit Stiles en se laissant tomber dans les bras de Derek qui roula des yeux.

-Si tu veux, je te porte.

-C'est vrai ?

Derek ne répondit pas et poussa un soupir excédé avant de lâcher Stiles et de reprendre sa route. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, paraissant ruminer quelque chose entre ses dents, sans que Stiles ne comprenne ses paroles. Il fit la moue et tenta de le rattraper malgré son handicap.

-Au fait, vous allez faire comment pour l'évaluation de danse puisque je ne serai pas là? Vous devriez demander à Scott de me remplacer, non?

-Putain Stiles ! S'emporta soudain Derek en plaquant l'hyperactif contre le mur. Mais arrête de faire ça ! Tu me fous vraiment les nerfs en pelote !

-Euh... Faire quoi ? S'étonna Stiles en ouvrant de grands yeux. Qu'est-ce qui te prend depuis deux jours ? Je t'ai fait quelque chose pour que tu m'en veuilles comme ça ?

-Oui. En fait, ça me rend dingue que tu puisses continuer à t'intéresser à des choses si futiles dans une situation comme la tienne !

-Et tu voudrais quoi ? Que j'arrête de penser aux cours pour pouvoir broyer du noir plus tranquillement toute la journée, en me rappelant à chaque seconde qu'une psycho veut me zigouiller? Bien sûr que je pense aux cours ! C'est comme ça qu'on survit dans les situations hyper stressantes, en continuant à penser aux choses du quotidien. Et puis merde, je suis pas psychiatre...moi, c'est comme ça que je fais. En tout cas, t'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir pour un truc pareil.

-T'en vouloir ? Répéta Derek, les sourcils froncés. Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas. Si je suis en colère, c'est uniquement contre moi. C'est à cause de moi que tu es blessé ! Et aussi à cause de Jennifer et de ce stupide béguin qu'elle a pour moi.

-Oh.

Derek haussa un sourcil.

-Oh ?

-Tu culpabilises encore triple buse ! S'écria Stiles en donnant un coup au sommet du crâne de Derek. Espèce d'oie ! T'es qu'un crétin. Un crétin adorable mais un crétin quand même, qui pousse la sollicitude à me tirer la gueule pour des broutilles, parce qu'il s'en veut pour un truc contre lequel il ne peut rien !

Derek encaissa le coup sans broncher, fixant Stiles avec étonnement.

-Euh... Tu viens de me traiter d'oie là ?

-Ouais, t'es qu'un gars stupide et borné. Tu mérites pas d'autre qualificatif. J'ai vraiment jamais vu un mec si... si... toi ! Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes tu sais ? Sinon tu vas te faire un ulcère à force de prendre toutes les fautes de la terre sur tes épaules. Je te signale que j'ai fait mon choix. T'as rien à voir là-dedans. J'ai pris la décision de rester avec toi alors que je connais parfaitement les risques. Donc stop, mec ! Temps mort. Ne fais pas ton mea culpa chaque fois que je me prends des coups. T'y es pour rien.

-Quand même un peu, rétorqua Derek.

Stiles le frappa une nouvelle fois, y mettant tout de même moins de force. Fallait pas lui griller trop de neurones quand même. Il n'en était pas assez fourni pour qu'on en gâche autant.

-Je vais appeler SOS homme battu si tu continues, grogna Derek en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer.

-Tu fais du sarcasme toi, maintenant ? Répliqua Stiles, faussement agacé.

-Je le pratique en amateur, plaisanta Derek.

-Par contre la connerie, c'est en professionnel, hein ?

-Hmm... Pas autant que toi.

Stiles ne put retenir un sourire amusé et haussa les épaules, sentant la pression redescendre.

-Okay, on fait un marché ? Proposa-t-il.

-Propose toujours.

-Tu arrêtes de faire la gueule à propos de cette histoire et en échange t'as le droit de me demander de modifier un truc aussi.

-J'aimerais que tu sois plus prudent.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres.

-Euh... Je vais essayer. Mais t'attends pas à des miracles. C'est dans ma nature de m'attirer des emmerdes que je pourrais éviter.

-T'es insupportable, chuchota Derek en pressant Stiles contre lui.

Il l'embrassa au coin de la bouche, souriant doucement, avant de dériver vers ses lèvres. Stiles lâcha ses béquilles, enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de Derek sans se préoccuper des éventuels témoins.

-Wha-Aïe !

Ils se séparèrent brusquement, tournant tous les deux la tête vers la malheureuse victime qui venait de s'étaler dans le couloir après avoir trébuché sur les béquilles abandonnées.

-Oups.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Le barreau de l'échelle était scié, confia Stiles en se penchant vers l'avant. C'est clairement un sabotage. Mais après la pluie qu'il y a eue, aucun indice sur le coupable n'a pu être trouvé. Les flics n'ont donc rien contre Jennifer à part les vidéos. Et ils ne peuvent rien prouver avec ça, même si elle me menace plutôt clairement. En résumé, y a rien de concret qui la relie à mes '' _accidents_ ''. Alors elle gambade dans la nature, et moi je me retrouve comme un con à devoir attendre que cette salope décide de mon sort. En plus, elle est absente du bahut et j'ai vaguement demandé à droite et à gauche, personne sait où elle est.

Le visage de Derek se ferma un peu plus et il serra les poings.

-Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça. Elle ne va plus rien faire contre toi.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Que signifiait cette soudaine certitude ? Il avait peur de comprendre.

-Derek? T'as pas fait une connerie?!

Le sourire pas innocent pour un sou l'inquiéta.

-Derek qu'est-ce que t'as foutu? Tu l'as pas tuée au moins? Chuchota-t-il précipitamment en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

Jennifer disparue. Derek qui dit un truc flippant. Arghh.

Pas bon signe. Pas bon signe  _du tout_.

-Derek? Répéta-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Son petit-ami leva les yeux au ciel.

-Nan. Je ne l'ai pas tuée. Faut vraiment que tu comprennes que j'égorge pas les gens au coin des rues pendant la nuit...

Stiles se mordit les joues, rougissant de honte devant cette nouvelle preuve de la confiance fluctuante qu'il accordait à son petit ami.

-Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Désolé. C'est quand même pas rien d'apprendre que tu... Enfin voilà, quoi... Mais je vais arrêter d'en parler, promis.

Derek reprit son déjeuner en silence, son regard dérivant entre les tables bondées du réfectoire. Stiles posa la joue contre son poing, observant son amant avec fascination. Plus il y pensait et moins il regrettait son choix de rester avec Derek. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas totalement un choix. Ça relevait davantage de la nécessité vitale.

-Salut.

Stiles sursauta et se tourna vers le bout de leur table pour fixer Boyd avec curiosité. Celui-ci le dévisageait en retour, semblant l'observer comme une bête curieuse.

-Joins-toi à nous, proposa Derek sans le quitter des yeux.

Boyd posa son plateau et s'assit avec eux en silence. Stiles haussa un sourcil. Derek ne paraissait pas surpris que son ancien ami s'installe ainsi à leur table. C'était bizarre.

-J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as expliqué lundi, commença Boyd hésitant. Et tu as raison. Alors je me demandais si...euh...si tu voulais bien me pardonner. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça.

Le regard de Stiles passa plusieurs fois de son petit-ami à Boyd, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Il devait avoir raté quelques épisodes lors de son petit séjour à l'hosto.

-Je te pardonne, répondit Derek d'un ton neutre. Après tout, j'ai l'habitude d'en entendre avec lui, ajouta-t-il en pointant Stiles du pouce. Et je me le trimbale tout le temps en plus.

Stiles gonfla les joues et donna un coup de son pied valide dans le mollet de Derek qui lui lança un regard taquin.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-On peut dire que tu sais faire ton petit effet Stilinski. Tout le monde parle de toi et de tes aventures.

-Roh, ils ont rien d'autre à faire ces commères? Geignit Stiles en repoussant son plateau vide avant de croiser les bras sur la table.

-Il y a tellement de rumeurs qui courent sur toi que c'est impossible de passer à côté.

-Des rumeurs?

Derek détourna les yeux de Stiles. Il était au courant et avait voulu les lui cacher apparemment.

-Quoi comme rumeurs? Redemanda Stiles.

-Je ne les écoute plus. Mais la plupart tournent autour de ton accident à la fête foraine. Certains prétendent qu'elle est hantée, puisque celui que tu remplaçais s'était aussi cassé la jambe ou un truc du genre. Du grand n'importe quoi.

-Je confirme. C'est n'importe quoi, maugréa Stiles.

-Et d'autres disent que tu as tué Jennifer et que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne vient plus en cours.

Stiles resta bouche bée, jetant un regard à Derek pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu. Derek paraissait gêné que Boyd le lui ait dit.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Je signale quand même que c'est moi la victime dans cette histoire, pas elle!

-Moi, j'ai rien dit. Je te répète seulement les bruits qui courent derrière ton dos. Ça fait un bail que je ne crois plus à ces conneries.

Stiles soupira. Maintenant il passait pour un meurtrier. Parfait. On pouvait dire que Derek et lui formaient un beau couple...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Si t'en as marre d'être seul... Je suis là, déclara Derek. Stiles aussi est prêt à t'accueillir si tu le souhaites.

Boyd sourit. C'était la première fois que Stiles le voyait avec un tel sourire. Ça le changeait beaucoup. Il espérait que les choses continueraient à évoluer dans le bon sens.

Restant en retrait pour leur laisser une certaine intimité mais prêtant l'oreille avec avidité afin d'épier leur conversation, Stiles roula des yeux lorsqu'il vit son petit-ami tendre la main à Boyd.

-C'est pas le moment de la poignée de main! C'est celui de l'étreinte virile de l'amitié retrouvée! S'exclama-t-il pour lui-même, impatient.

Derek et Boyd tournèrent les yeux dans sa direction et il rougit. Apparemment, il avait parlé un tout petit peu trop fort. Pris la main dans le sac, il pivota dos à eux pour faire comme s'il n'était pas là, sifflant innocemment. Comme personne ne lui fit de remarque désagréable, il se retourna et le spectacle auquel il eut droit ne put que l'émouvoir.

Boyd et Derek, les deux plus grands glaçons de Beacon Hills, se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Plutôt étonnant si on prenait en compte leurs caractères peu tactiles mais, après six mois de rupture, ça paraissait logique.

Heureux pour Derek, Stiles sourit doucement et se retourna à nouveau pour les laisser se retrouver. La sonnerie de son portable le prit au dépourvu et il le récupéra rapidement dans sa poche avant d'observer le nom de son correspondant.

-Allô?

_-''Ah tu réponds enfin ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris pour l'autre sociopathe de Jennifer. Il paraît qu'elle veut te piquer ton copain ? Si elle fait quoi que ce soit, je viendrai lui botter les fesses. Tu as une jambe dans le plâtre ? Tout va bien ?''_

-Sandra, deux second-

_-''En fait, c'est sûr. Je vais venir lui botter le cul à cette pimbêche ! Non mais, pour qui elle se prend celle-là?''_

-Mais tout le monde suit vraiment ma vie comme un feuilleton dans ce foutu bled paumé?!

_28 jours plus tard..._

-Je suis libre! S'exclama Stiles, fou de joie, en enfilant sa chaussette. Ça fait tellement de bien de plus avoir ce monstre accroché à la jambe. En plus, c'était vraiment pas pratique pour faire des galipettes avec Derek.

Le shérif roula des yeux et vérifia sa montre pendant que son fils terminait de s'extasier sur sa liberté de mouvement retrouvée.

-N'oublie pas ce que ton médecin t'a dit. Pas de folie pour l'instant.

-Oui papa. Ne t'inquiète pas. Derek est déjà aux petits soins avec moi, t'as pas à t'en faire. Et puis, qu'est-ce que je risque?

Après tout, plus aucune menace ne planait sur lui. L'affaire '' _Jennifer_ '' s'était tassée peu à peu, principalement parce qu'elle avait quitté la ville depuis bientôt un mois pour retrouver de la famille à New York. Cerise sur le gâteau, cet éloignement semblait devoir durer un bon bout de temps. Voilà pourquoi Derek avait laissé entendre à Stiles qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre d'elle.

Toutes les rumeurs impliquant Stiles dans des affaires louches, meurtres, vengeances ou manipulations s'étaient éteintes d'elles-mêmes. Seule, la théorie du '' _chariot maudit_ '' avait perduré et Stiles s'était fait une raison. À force, il s'était même réjoui d'être à l'origine d'une légende urbaine comme il les aimait.

En fait, depuis plusieurs semaines il avait découvert les bienfaits de l'optimisme. On disait que ça rallongeait l'espérance de vie. D'autant que son histoire avec Derek était au beau fixe, alors pas de raison de bouder son plaisir. Première application de sa nouvelle ligne de conduite, ne pas se prendre le chou sous prétexte qu'on n'avait rien pu prouver contre Jennifer.

Ainsi en dehors de cette petite contrariété, tout allait pour le mieux... Derek avait retrouvé un ami cher, Stiles et Erica avaient pu reparler et briser ce mur de tension qui les avait séparé beaucoup trop longtemps.

Petite ombre au tableau, le chemin restant à parcourir jusqu'à la reconstitution de l'ancien groupe de Derek serait encore long. En effet, Isaac n'était pas du tout dans une optique de réconciliation et vouait encore une haine féroce à Stiles, d'après Erica.

Mais ce dernier, contrairement aux apparences, saurait être patient. Un jour il parviendrait à réparer le désastre qu'il avait involontairement provoqué. Et le bonheur de Derek serait alors sans tache. Et tout naturellement, celui de Stiles aussi.

-Tu recommences à tout prendre de manière tellement désinvolte que ça va te conduire à une nouvelle catastrophe. Sois plus vigilant nom d'un chien. Reprit son père, visiblement lassé et affichant clairement son sentiment d'impuissance.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de sourire niaisement une nouvelle fois.

-Dis, maintenant que je suis de nouveau apte au travail tu me laisseras-

-Non, l'interrompit le shérif. Tu viens à peine de te refaire une santé. Je ne veux pas que tu sombres comme la dernière fois.

-Papa-

-Je serai intraitable sur ce sujet. En plus, tu n'es pas encore tout à fait remis. Quand tu auras repris quelques kilos peut-être que je reconsidérerai la question.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu sais très bien que Derek ne me laissera pas devenir un gros boudin et que du coup tu ne reconsidéreras jamais la question, bougonna Stiles en se levant, fin prêt.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

_-''Tu veux venir à la maison ce week-end? Peter et Laura veulent se faire un marathon science-fiction et je ne me sens pas d'être tout seul avec ces deux cinglés.''_

-Donc tu préfères qu'on soit trois cinglés? Plaisanta Stiles en passant son bras sous sa nuque, couché sur son lit défait. T'es pas un peu étrange toi?

_-''Okay. Mais tu es mon cinglé préféré. Ça change tout. Et puis au bout d'un moment on pourra s'éclipser discrètement dans ma chambre pour fêter la disparition de ton plâtre.''_

-Hmm... Tous les prétextes sont bons, ricana Stiles en roulant sur le ventre. Je vais voir ça avec papa. M'enfin, comme il a décidé que j'avais plus le droit de bosser, je pense que ça lui fera même plaisir que tu me détournes de mes projets.

_-''Tu m'é- Quoi?... Ouais, j'arrive. Attends deux secondes, je parle à Stiles!''_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

_-''Je dois te laisser. Laura a encore fait une connerie avec une machine. Bonne nuit.''_

-Bonne nuit lapin!

Stiles raccrocha en souriant et laissa tomber son portable sur sa table de chevet avant de se lever, déterminé à demander immédiatement au shérif la permission de délaisser un week-end de plus le domicile familial. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, frappant trois coups contre la porte du bureau de son père avant d'y entrer.

-P'pa je peux te demander...quelque chose?

Stiles fixa son père avec inquiétude. Celui-ci paraissait au-delà du désarroi devant une pile de factures et de relevés de compte.

-Papa? Ça va pas?

Le front posé contre son poing, le dos courbé, le shérif tourna la tête vers son fils pour l'observer en silence. Puis il se redressa soudain comme s'il venait enfin de prendre une décision cruciale.

-Il faut qu'on parle fiston.

Aïe.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Déménager?! C'est quoi ce délire ? Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête? S'écria Stiles affolé. On va pas déménager! Je refuse! Et Derek? Scott? Mes amis? Tu peux pas me faire ça! Je veux pas partir!

-Stiles-

-Je peux reprendre un job, je te l'ai dit, pas besoin de partir! Tout sauf ça!

-Stiles! Gronda la voix mécontente du shérif.

L'hyperactif se tut, marchant en long et en large dans la pièce alors que la panique le guettait.

-J'ai dit que nous déménagions, pas que nous quittions la région! Nous restons à Beacon Hills. Évidemment! Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi parfois. Enfin, voyons Stiles, je ferais comment pour mon boulot si on changeait de ville! Je suis élu, je te rappelle. Franchement, je me demande si tu n'as pas quelques court-circuits au niveau des neurones. Alors, si tu veux bien me faire la grâce d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire, j'en serai ravi. Voilà. Je ne peux simplement plus payer les traites du crédit de la maison, ni celles des différentes dettes qu'il nous reste à rembourser tout en assurant notre niveau de vie actuel. Alors j'ai trouvé une location dans le quartier est. Nous commencerons à emporter nos affaires là-bas pendant les prochaines vacances.

-La maison va être saisie c'est ça? Demanda Stiles tristement.

Le shérif ne répondit pas et se leva pour prendre Stiles dans ses bras.

-On s'en sortira fiston. Je te le promets. Ce n'est rien. On va juste devoir se serrer un peu la ceinture. Tu sais, une maison, ce ne sont que des murs... ce n'est pas l'essentiel.

_Le lendemain..._

-Tu vas  _quoi_?! Attends qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère !

Les yeux écarquillés, Derek fixait Stiles, affolé par ce qu'il venait de lui révéler.

-Mon père peut plus payer les factures... La maison doit être vendue aux enchères pour rembourser une partie de la dette. Alors, on va devoir déménager pour prendre un truc plus petit. Mais on reste à Beacon Hills, t'en fais pas.

-Oh Stiles, soupira Derek en prenant l'hyperactif par la nuque. Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que tu partais.

-Bah, notre situation est pas franchement bonne non plus, rétorqua Stiles. Je sais pas comment on va réussir à se sortir de ce gouffre. On n'a presque plus rien. C'est la grosse merde.

-Ne dis pas ça. Bien sûr que vous allez vous en sortir. Ton père a déjà trouvé un appart ?

-Ouais, il a déjà visité. Sans moi bien sûr, grogna Stiles. Et on commencera à déménager pendant les vacances.

-Je viendrai t'aider à faire les cartons et à tout emmener là-bas. Si ton père est d'accord, je pourrais demander à Peter de lui prêter son van pour tout transporter au lieu de faire venir des déménageurs.

Bien sûr, c'était une excellente idée. Malgré les propos rassurants du shérif, ils devraient faire attention au moindre dollar dépensé. Quelque part, Stiles avait un peu honte de se trouver dans une situation aussi précaire. Cette dégradation de leur niveau de vie qui consistait à passer des quartiers « _moyens_ » aux quartiers « _pauvres_ » l'effrayait. Orgueil ou vanité mal placés? Sans doute. Quoi que ce fut, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'évoquer la distance de plus en plus grande qui le séparait socialement de Derek. Il savait que c'était complètement idiot, irrationnel, et que son mec en avait très certainement rien à foutre. Pourtant ça le vexait, ça l'humiliait. Au point de n'avoir aucune envie d'inviter son copain dans son nouveau chez lui, afin qu'il puisse comparer son manoir à leur petite bicoque ou à un appartement minuscule.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Demanda Derek, soucieux, en levant le menton de Stiles pour croiser son regard.

-J'ai... l'impression d'être... une merde à côté de toi, avoua Stiles, penaud. Toi, t'auras jamais ce genre de problème et je viens te faire chier avec ça. C'est...

-Complètement stupide. Mais tu le sais déjà je pense, le coupa Derek en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es un idiot. Pourtant tu vois, je t'aime quand même. Alors maintenant, embrasse-moi au lieu de dire des âneries plus grosses que toi.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-C'est vraiment débile. Aller à la piscine en hiver, quelle idée ! Maugréa Stiles en suivant sa classe hors des vestiaires. De la danse, et puis après...ça... Ils se sont bien foutus de notre gueule cette année.

Derek haussa les épaules, semblant ne pas accorder d'importance à la nouvelle discipline. De toute manière un chauffage vivant tel que lui ne devait pas vraiment être dérangé par la baignade en hiver. Quel chanceux ce type.

-Par ici les jeunes ! S'écria le coach avant de siffler de toutes ses forces. On se dépêche !

Le ventre de Stiles se contracta dès qu'il entra dans la salle immense des bassins. Son regard atterrit directement sur celui dans lequel Derek avait failli mourir noyé. Il frissonna violemment, se crispant en voyant celui-ci s'approcher du bord. Par pur réflexe sa main se leva et il le retint par le bras, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa peau.

-Stiles ?

Derek le dévisagea avec une mine interrogative, s'arrêtant à ses côtés alors que le reste des élèves les dépassaient, les laissant seuls en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je ne peux pas, souffla Stiles, tétanisé, les yeux rivés sur l'étendue bleutée. Je peux pas.

Le coach commença par annoncer les consignes des exercices d'échauffement depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, pendant que certains entraient déjà dans l'eau. Chaque nouveau plongeon affolait Stiles un peu plus.

-C'est rien Stiles. Je croyais que ça allait. Tu es déjà allé te baigner depuis l'incident pourtant. Pourquoi ne réagis-tu qu'aujourd'hui ? Demanda Derek doucement en caressant la nuque de son copain. Il n'y a plus aucun risque.

-Je peux pas... C'est... Cet endroit... J'ai l'impression de te revoir tomber et... et ce bruit...

-Je vais bien, c'est passé depuis longtemps. J'ai pas l'air en forme d'après toi ?

Derek écarta les bras, tournant sur lui-même, se montrant dans son intégralité.

-Y a pas de danger je te dis. Allez viens, le coach va nous hurler dessus sinon.

Stiles secoua la tête, peu rassuré malgré le sourire sûr de lui de son petit-ami. Ce dernier lui prit la main, le tirant fermement vers l'attroupement qui se réduisait, au fur et à mesure que les élèves sautaient dans l'eau pour faire des séries de longueurs.

-Tu veux sauter avec moi ? Proposa Derek avec un sourire aguicheur.

La plaisanterie ne tira qu'un pauvre rictus à Stiles qui sentit son estomac atterrir dans ses talons lorsque Derek plongea souplement dans le bassin sans même attendre sa réponse.

-Bilinski, tu sautes oui ou non ? S'exclama le coach en arrivant sur sa gauche. Même ma grand-mère est plus rapide que toi pour plonger. T'as la trouille de l'eau ou quoi ?

La bouche asséchée par la panique, Stiles ne répondit rien, suivant seulement des yeux le triskèle qu'il apercevait entre les vagues.

-T'es sourd Bilin- Oh merde. J'avais oublié pour... Oh, hum... Ça va? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Tu vas faire un malaise ? Tu veux que j'appelle les pompiers ? S'affola Finstock en prenant Stiles par les épaules.

-Ça... ira, marmonna Stiles en serrant les dents. C'est...rien.

Il partit vers les plongeoirs d'une démarche raide, déterminé à surmonter sa frayeur. Merde, il n'était pas une mauviette ! C'était pas un peu d'eau qui allait lui faire peur quand même !

Une fois sur le plongeoir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la direction de Derek, s'assurant que ce dernier allait bien. Hélas, l'éclat d'une chevelure blonde vénitienne accrocha son regard. Keith. Incapable de bouger le moindre membre, Stiles resta immobile, fixant le mec avec effroi.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas t'asseoir Stilinski? S'inquiéta le coach. Tu as l'air terrifié. Respire, tu es livide.

Devant le manque de réponse de son élève, Finstock poussa un soupir ennuyé, passant une main embarrassée sur sa nuque.

-Allez, t'es dispensé pour aujourd'hui. File à l'infirmerie.

-C'est pas la peine.

-C'était pas une proposition.

Le coach avança au bord du bassin et interpella une élève qui passait près de lui pour qu'elle accompagne Stiles. L'hyperactif garda les yeux baissés sur le carrelage, n'osant plus afficher son visage, désormais rouge de honte. Il était ridicule. Pathétique. Après tout ce temps, quel cinéma!

Avant de quitter définitivement la salle pour aller aux vestiaires, Stiles eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Derek s'accouder au bord du bassin pour le regarder s'en aller, discutant avec le coach avec un air inquiet.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-On était là.

Stiles soupira et s'assit à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait quelques mois auparavant, après leur agression à la piscine. Son petit-ami le suivit et s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés, observant pensivement l'eau calme du bassin. Stiles ne comprenait même pas comment Derek avait réussi à le convaincre de revenir après les cours. Ni comment il avait réussi à lui faire enfiler son maillot de bain. En fin de compte, ils se retrouvaient comme deux beaux idiots, le cul posé sur le carrelage froid pendant que la grande majorité des lycéens étaient déjà chez eux.

-Hm.

Derek colla son genou contre celui de Stiles, l'encourageant à continuer.

-Toi tu étais couché là, inconscient, le crâne pissant le sang. Tu respirais plus, souffla Stiles avec difficulté. J'avais les mains pleines de ton sang. J'essayais de t'aider à respirer mais tu réagissais pas. C'était horrible.

-Oui j'imagine. Mais regarde, je suis là, bien vivant. Avec toi. Donc l'essentiel à en retenir c'est qu'on s'en est sortis. C'est le plus important tu ne penses pas?

-Oui je sais mais j'y arrive pas. Quand j'ai vu Keith près de toi tout à l'heure, dans l'eau, j'ai paniqué.

-Tu n'as plus à craindre quoi que ce soit pour moi. Il est seul maintenant. Je ne risque plus rien. Il ne fait pas le poids contre moi, ça je peux te l'assurer.

Stiles n'osa pas regarder Derek dans les yeux et à la place il observa avec insistance leurs mains liées.

-Viens on va nager tous les deux, proposa Derek en se levant, entraînant Stiles à sa suite. Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire.

-Faut pas que t'aies autant confiance en moi, marmonna Stiles en se laissant traîner jusqu'au bassin. Je suis une poule mouillée. Enfin, pour l'instant, suis plutôt une poule sèche. Rajouta-t-il dans une pathétique tentative pour évacuer son stress.

-Tu es tout, sauf une poule mouillée, rétorqua Derek avec conviction. Suffit de voir avec qui tu sors.

-Ça, c'est uniquement de l'imprudence. Et puis, c'en est même pas, parce que moi, je sais qu'en vérité tu es un véritable bisounours, là-dedans, se réjouit Stiles en pointant le cœur de son amant.

-Tu vas voir à quel point il est gentil le bisounours, répliqua Derek vexé, en balançant Stiles sur son épaule.

-Wha! Non, lâche-moi! Okay je me rends! T'es pas un-

Ils atterrirent sous l'eau dans un grand splash avant de revenir crever la surface. Derek s'approcha de son petit ami pour le prendre dans ses bras, le portant vers le haut.

-Toi j'te retiens! S'écria Stiles, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Derek afin de garder un certain équilibre. Non mais franchement. Ça se voit que tu seras pas psy. Tu sais que je suis mort de trouille et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous? Tu me jettes à la flotte! 'spèce de rustre! Racaille!

-T'as vraiment un problème avec les insultes toi.


	104. Les choses changent

_Cinq jours plus tard..._

-Je te dis que je ne peux pas accepter ! Répéta Stiles, agacé. C'est trop. Tu m'as déjà acheté un cadeau tout à l'heure.

-Mais si, accepte au lieu d'être buté comme ça, insista Derek. C'est un cadeau de noël comme un autre.

-Comme un autre ? T'es cinglé toi ! Tu vas te ruiner !

-Il en faut plus que ça pour me ruiner. Allez, accepte-le. Tu n'as pas les moyens pour le refuser.

-Je ne suis pas un misérable pour autant, ni un profiteur, grogna Stiles, franchement énervé désormais. J'ai pas besoin qu'on m'entretienne.

-Stiles sois raisonnable. Je veux juste t'aider.

-Et moi, je ne veux pas de ta charité !

-Ce n'est pas de la charité, je cherche à te donner ce dont tu as besoin et que tu ne peux plus te permettre d'acheter.

-Ce qui est la définition de la charité !

-T'es qu'une tête de mule !

-Eh bien la tête de mule se barre ! S'écria Stiles en tournant les talons.

Il se hâta de quitter la boutique, filant d'un pas hargneux dans les escaliers pour quitter le centre commercial en vitesse, avant que Derek n'ait l'idée stupide de partir à sa poursuite.

-Hey Stiles où vas-tu ? Le héla Peter un peu plus loin.

-Je fuis ton idiot de neveu ! Cria Stiles, furieux.

Comment toute cette merveilleuse matinée avait-elle pu tourner au vinaigre à ce point ? Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé... Mais l'avait fallu que son stupide ego soit de sortie et que Derek se montre maladroit pour qu'il lâche ainsi les vannes et s'enfuie comme un voleur. Comme un voleur très con.

_Quatre heures plus tôt..._

-C'est parti pour les courses de noël ! S'exclama Peter, ravi. Vous êtes prêts mes bichons ?

-Tu es trop enthousiaste, soupira Derek, suspicieux. C'est louche.

-La magie de noël, mon cher neveu. La magie.

-C'est juste que t'en peux plus d'avoir réussi à me traîner ici pour me torturer toute la journée alors que je refuse tous les ans.

-Roh allez Derek, l'encouragea Stiles en lui prenant le bras alors que Peter s'éloignait pour lire le plan du centre commercial. Ça va être drôle. En plus, regarde comme il est content de cette sortie ! C'est bien, de lui faire plaisir pour noël, non ?

De son côté, Stiles était lui aussi de très bonne humeur. Il était heureux de voir Peter sourire de bon cœur alors qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps -Laura, Derek et lui- à le remettre sur pied après sa rupture avec Karen. C'était vraiment génial de le revoir sourire de manière insouciante, comme avant.

-Tu t'entends beaucoup trop bien avec lui pour que ça ne cache pas quelque chose, fit remarquer Derek avec une moue contrariée. Je suis jaloux. Tu ris plus avec lui qu'avec moi.

-Bah faut dire que vous avez pas vraiment le même humour tous les deux, le taquina Stiles tout sourire, en déposant un baiser au coin de sa mâchoire. Mais tu as d'autres talents... bien plus intéressants...

-Derek, Stiles, venez voir ! Se réjouit Peter en leur faisant de grands signes du bras. J'ai trouvé notre première destination !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu crois que ça lui irait ? Demanda Peter à voix basse.

Stiles prit le vêtement en main et l'observa d'un œil critique, imaginant son petit-ami en train de le porter. Une bouffée de chaleur le prit et il le reposa entre les mains de Peter en rougissant fortement.

-Ouais. Aucun doute. Mais pas sûr qu'il accepte, bégaya Stiles, ayant soudain très chaud.

Il déglutit bruyamment, tentant de détourner le regard sans y parvenir très longtemps. Le sourire en coin de Peter l'embarrassa au plus haut point et il rentra la tête dans ses épaules, trop gêné pour oser le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je crois que je vais surveiller la cabine d'essayage de Derek, plaisanta Peter, un début de rire dans la voix. Je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous expulse du magasin pour activité sexuelle illicite dans un lieu public.

-T'es pas marrant Peter, marmonna Stiles en se retenant difficilement de sourire. Franchement, tu penses qu'à ça.

-Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? S'indigna faussement Peter en enroulant un bras paternel autour de ses épaules. Pas la peine de faire semblant. On sait tous très bien que sous tes allures de sainte Nitouche, tu es le plus gourmand.

-Tut, bas les pattes ! Le réprimanda Stiles en donnant une tape sur la main curieuse qui glissait avec amusement de son épaule vers son torse.

-Oh, je suis sûr qu'en fait tu fantasmes sur tonton Peter. Après tout, je suis parfait ! Et tout le monde m'aime.

L'air convaincu de Peter provoqua l'hilarité de Stiles. L'aîné afficha vaguement une moue vexée avant de sourire à son tour et de se rapprocher de l'hyperactif pour lui parler à l'oreille.

-J'adore ton rire. Viens, allons dans un endroit isolé pour-

-Hum hum.

Peter s'étouffa de surprise alors que le fou rire de Stiles s'intensifiait face à l'air incrédule et jaloux de Derek qui les fixait, les bras croisés et les deux sourcils haussés.

-Vous pourriez peut-être arrêter de flirter devant moi, hein ? Et toi, lâche Stiles avant que je te fasse bouffer l'horreur que t'as en main.

Peter baissa les yeux vers le vêtement.

-Mais il est bien ce string ! Je suis sûr qu'il t'irait comme un gant en plus. Enfin, façon de parler... Parce que sinon faudrait que tu sois très mal formé.

-Arrête de dire des conneries sinon il ne va plus réussir à respirer, soupira Derek en attrapant Stiles, mort de rire, pour l'éloigner. Mais quel crétin.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Allez Derek, prends-le. J'en ai marre de te voir traîner tes vieilles fringues, commenta Peter. J'aimerais que tu fasses honneur à la célèbre élégance de la famille Hale.

-Élégance... alors là, laisse-moi rire, rétorqua Derek en levant les yeux au ciel. Dois-je rappeler l'identité de celui qui se baladait dans la maison en caleçon orange et vert le week-end dernier ?

-Comment peux-tu être au courant de ça alors que t'étais chez Stiles ?

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, ricanant discrètement pendant que le visage de Peter se décomposait.

-Magnifique Peter. Vraiment magnifique. J'aurais voulu être là pour voir ça, s'amusa-t-il.

-Eh oui, Laura a pris une photo figure-toi. Et elle est pas chienne, elle nous l'a transmise. Répondit Derek avec un sourire narquois. On peut dire que ça casse le mythe.

-Elle est vraiment pas charitable, rit Stiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ça te fait un cul d'enfer, susurra Derek contre l'oreille de Stiles en venant se coller à son dos. Très appétissant hum...

-Derek, on est en public.

-M'en fous.

Stiles remua un peu des épaules, essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte de son petit-ami un peu trop tactile pour le lieu. Pour une fois qu'il se montrait démonstratif en public, fallait qu'il soit à la limite de l'exhibitionnisme. Quel sens de la nuance !

-Ça te dirait de-

-Derek. J'ai dit non. 'spèce d'animal en rut.

-Et si je te demandais de le porter quand on est que tous les deux ?

Stiles roula des yeux. Quel gamin... Mais gamin adorable, avec cette petite moue capricieuse.

-Ouais.

-Cool. Alors je te l'offre. Viens, on va demander si tu peux le garder sur toi. J'ai pas envie que cette merveille disparaisse de ma vue une seule seconde.

_Une heure plus tard..._

Il lui en avait fallu du temps et des boutiques pour comprendre le petit jeu de Derek. Quel manipulateur ! Tout ça parce qu'il était obligé de déménager. Le shérif et lui avaient quand même les moyens de s'habiller, pas besoin qu'on leur fasse la charité. Surtout venant de Derek. Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

-Eh merde.

Par contre, le trajet à pied pour rentrer chez lui était imprévu... Fallait espérer qu'il ne se mette pas à pleuvoir !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-T'es sûr que je dérange pas hein ? S'enquit Scott en s'installant sur le lit de son meilleur ami. J'aurais dû prévenir avant de débarquer.

-C'est pas grave Scottie. Je suis content que tu penses à moi pendant les vacances.

Stiles sourit et s'assit à côté de Scott qui grelottait encore d'avoir attendu l'arrivée de son ami en poireautant devant chez lui. Il brancha sa console de jeu, jetant une manette à son pote qui la rattrapa adroitement avant de se coucher sur le ventre, bien calé sur le lit.

-T'avais pas prévu de sortir avec Derek au moins ?

-Nan. On est un peu en froid depuis ce matin, grommela Stiles.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore ?

-Il m'a vexé.

-Ouais et... ? Vous vous lancez souvent des vacheries, c'est pas nouveau.

-Il me prend pour un pauvre et veut m'entretenir. Je supporte pas ça. C'est contre mes principes.

-Toi et tes principes, soupira Scott en levant les yeux au ciel. T'as vraiment un caractère de cochon. Je comprends que tu sois gêné, okay, ça je veux bien. Mais que tu lui fasses la gueule alors qu'il veut juste t'aider ? Là, je pige pas.

-C'est encore Derek qui t'envoie tâter le terrain? Questionna Stiles, suspicieux.

-Non pas du tout, je ne savais même pas que vous vous faisiez la gueule avant que tu me le dises. Je te donne seulement mon avis. Derek voulait bien faire, mais tu le connais... La psychologie c'est pas son truc. Faut pas que t'oublies que ce mec vient pas de la même planète que nous, plaisanta Scott pour alléger l'atmosphère. Refuse son argent, mais pas sa présence. C'est con, c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin en ce moment.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Oui, c'était sûr. Ces derniers temps, il avait besoin de soutien et de réconfort. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire la gueule pour des broutilles.

-Bon, on la commence cette partie ? S'exclama-t-il pour changer de sujet.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles posa son ordinateur sous son lit, remonta la couette sous son nez et poussa un soupir de contentement d'être ainsi bien installé dans son nid douillet. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui porterait conseil avant qu'il n'aille voir Derek le lendemain pour s'excuser de sa réaction disproportionnée.

-C'est chiant, soupira-t-il, en fermant les yeux.

Il aurait peut-être dû lui envoyer un message pour préciser qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Ou mieux, téléphoner. Pour lui demander de l'excuser et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ou alors...tiens... il aurait carrément pu aller le rejoindre au manoir et se faire pardonner.

Soupirant d'agacement, Stiles se retourna, relevant un instant la tête pour frapper son oreiller avant de se recoucher dessus brusquement.

Difficile de trouver le sommeil, seul, alors que depuis presque un mois il dormait tous les soirs avec Derek à quelques exceptions près. Mais encore, dans ces cas-là, ils passaient la nuit à discuter au téléphone. Et là, rien. Juste un vide impossible à combler.

-Fait froid dans cette baraque, maugréa Stiles, se crispant en position fœtale.

Soudain un grincement venant du toit lui fit rouvrir les yeux et il suivit la progression de l'animal le long de son plafond. Balèze la bestiole. Puis, le crissement caractéristique de sa fenêtre résonna dans le silence de sa chambre. Un courant d'air le fit frissonner et il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, écoutant seulement d'une oreille attentive la fenêtre se fermer. Le froissement des vêtements le fit tressaillir délicieusement. Il sentait déjà le poids disparaître de ses épaules.

Sa couette se souleva et rapidement un corps chaud se blottit contre lui. Un bras musclé glissa sous sa nuque alors que l'autre se posait sur son ventre, le caressant du bout des doigts pendant un long moment de silence.

-Désolé.

-Non c'est moi, rétorqua Stiles. Ma réaction était puérile. Tu n'avais que de bonnes intentions.

-Sûr, mais j'ai été trop maladroit. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de choses. Je ne fréquente pratiquement que des personnes pour qui le problème ne se pose pas, alors j'ai gaffé. Excuse-moi.

-Oublions ça.

Stiles pencha la tête en arrière, la tournant sur le côté pour accéder aux lèvres de son amant. Il lui offrit un baiser d'excuse avant de se retourner et de fermer les yeux.

Maintenant il pouvait dormir paisiblement.

_Trois jours plus tard..._

-Stiles, je te présente monsieur le maire. Tu l'as déjà croisé à ma réélection l'année dernière, dit le shérif en décollant Stiles du buffet pour le tourner vers l'homme en question.

-Enchanté monsieur, salua l'hyperactif, la bouche pleine, en serrant la main du maire.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Ton père ne tarit pas d'éloge à ton sujet.

-Oh euh bah... C'est agréable à savoir. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Stiles lança un regard en coin à son père qui roula des yeux avec un sourire avant de le sauver de son embarras en interpellant une connaissance qu'il souhaitait présenter au maire. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent en discutant vivement, pratiquement bras dessus dessous, et Stiles haussa les épaules avant de retourner à ses petits-fours.

Son verre de champagne -miracle!- à la main, Stiles papillonnait d'un plateau à l'autre, piquant ça et là tout ce qui lui semblait appétissant, engloutissant chaque prise avec gourmandise.

-J'étais sûre qu'on le trouverait ici, à côté du buffet ! Rit une voix familière derrière lui.

Il se retourna, un feuilleté à moitié enfourné dans la bouche, et croisa immédiatement le regard rieur de Peter puis de Laura qui avait pris la parole. Lorsqu'il vit celle qui accompagnait l'oncle de Derek, Stiles haussa un sourcil surpris. Karen? Alors là, il ne comprenait plus.

-Bonsoir toi, salua Derek, souriant et magnifique dans son smoking sur-mesure. Je me suis inquiété ce matin. Tu ne réponds plus à mes messages ?

-Oups. Désolé, je l'ai éteint quand je suis allé... Enfin, je l'ai éteint ce matin.

Stiles salua Derek d'un rapide baiser au coin des lèvres avant d'échanger une poignée de main et un sourire chaleureux avec Peter puis de faire la bise à Laura.

-Tu es superbe Laura, complimenta-t-il en l'observant de bas en haut. Tu devrais mettre des robes plus souvent.

-Donc, vous vous liguez tous contre moi? Demanda-t-elle, apparemment ennuyée. Déjà ces deux idiots qui se foutent de ma poire et maintenant, toi? Je pensais que tu étais de mon côté!

-Quoi... mais je suis sincère! Se défendit Stiles en faisant un signe de paix. Faut pas les écouter ces deux-là, ils sont foncièrement méchants.

-Je suis bien d'accord, répondit Laura en s'accrochant au bras de Stiles. Pour la peine je t'accorderai l'honneur de ma première danse.

-Volontiers.

Stiles sourit en apercevant la crispation soudaine de Derek qui montra rapidement les dents.

-Hors de question. Je l'ai réservé pour la soirée.

Stiles renifla, amusé, et perdit rapidement le cours du débat entre le frère et la sœur. Son regard dévia vers Karen qui n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot depuis son arrivée. Même pas un bonsoir. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas saluée non plus fallait dire. Mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Comment avait-elle pu changer d'avis, alors qu'un mois plus tôt elle était complètement folle et traitait les Hale de monstres?

Il devrait demander à Derek plus tard.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Dis moi, tu étais où alors ce matin? Demanda Derek en se penchant vers Stiles. Je suis curieux de savoir. Tu l'éteins jamais ton portable d'habitude.

-Mon père et moi on est allés souhaiter joyeux noël à ma mère, répondit Stiles avant de boire le fond de son verre.

-Ah...

-Tu es allé voir ta famille toi ?

-Non. Et je ne sais pas si je le ferai. Ça fait quoi... trois ans ? Pas moyen d'y aller. C'est trop difficile.

-Tu voudrais que je t'accompagne ? Proposa Stiles en prenant la main de Derek avec empathie.

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un discret raclement de gorge les sortit de leur aparté. Stiles accorda son attention à Karen qui s'était avancée vers eux, seule.

-Pourrais-je discuter avec toi un instant?

Derek regarda Stiles une seconde avant de s'éclipser, les laissant tous les deux. La crispation des doigts de Karen sur sa flûte de champagne témoignait de sa grande nervosité.

-Je suis désolée Stiles. Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour ton licenciement alors que je savais pertinemment que ce job était très important pour toi. Sans oublier que... Eh bien tu m'as permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui est réellement essentiel. Il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter ce que tu m'avais dit, mais finalement je ne regrette pas.

-Donc, vous êtes à nouveau avec Peter si j'ai bien compris...

-Oui. Et je suis maintenant certaine que c'est la bonne décision. J'ai eu peur parce que ce que je venais d'apprendre bouleversait l'idée que j'avais eu de mon avenir avec Peter, mais j'ai surmonté cette peur désormais et je suis prête à affronter la vie avec cette famille. Tu avais raison depuis le début.

Stiles hocha la tête, ne sachant que répondre à cela. Il comprenait mieux le bonheur retrouvé de Peter tout à coup. En réalité, ce dernier n'avait pas surmonté la douleur de la rupture mais s'était remis avec Karen. Bon, Stiles se disait qu'il était bien mal placé pour faire des remarques, puisqu'il faisait lui aussi la même chose à chaque fois.

-Tu as été plus clairvoyant que moi. Et je tenais aussi à te remercier d'avoir soutenu mon fiancé durant notre séparation. Apparemment, tu y as mis beaucoup de cœur.

-C'est normal. Pour être franc, j'ai eu du mal avec lui, mais j'ai appris à apprécier ses qualités. Et puis, je n'aime pas voir souffrir les gens, répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules.

Un grand sourire vint éclairer le visage de Karen qui tourna un regard malicieux en direction des Hale qui les attendaient plus loin. Stiles les vit sourire tous les trois sans en comprendre la raison.

-Enfin, je me demandais si tu voulais revenir travailler avec moi. J'ai entendu dire que tu souhaitais reprendre le travail, maintenant que tu étais à nouveau sur pied.

Peut-être la raison des sourires.

-Oh.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée. Ça pour une bonne soirée, c'était une bonne soirée ! Retrouver un travail ? Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait ! Suffisait de convaincre le shérif...

-Je suis-

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! S'exclama une voix venant des hauts-parleurs.

Stiles se tourna vers l'estrade pour observer le maire et il écouta son discours d'une oreille distraite, peu intéressé. Une main se fraya bientôt un chemin sur sa taille et il s'approcha de Derek avec un grand sourire.

-Peter t'a dit ? Karen veut me redonner mon job. C'est cool non ?

-Pfff... J'aurais préféré que tu arrêtes définitivement de bosser. Parce que le boulot, c'est du temps que tu passes pas avec moi. Mais tu nous bassines tellement avec ça que je pense que ça sera une sacrée bonne chose que tu travailles à nouveau.

-Ow, merci c'est gentil de me donner ta bénédiction, le taquina Stiles, l'œil brillant de malice. Maintenant faut que j'aille demander à Cerbère.

-Cerbère qui est en train de parler de toi, soit dit en passant, commenta Derek en désignant l'estrade du menton.

-... et bien sûr le soutien sans faille de mon fils qui est toujours présent pour moi. Peut-être même un peu trop d'ailleurs, plaisanta le shérif, provoquant quelques rires des invités. Merci Stiles.

Aussitôt, on applaudit Stiles dans toute l'assemblée, le faisant rougir. Il détestait se retrouver ainsi propulsé au centre de toutes les attentions. Mon dieu, que c'était gênant. Et Peter, Derek et Laura qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie tout près de lui, l'applaudissant avec entrain.

-Je vous déteste, tous autant que vous êtes, bredouilla Stiles, cachant ses yeux derrière sa main.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

C'était incroyable de constater un tel changement en un an. L'année précédente, le shérif avait emmené Stiles contre son gré à sa réélection, le présentant à toutes ses connaissances sans le moindre enthousiasme et offrant aux regards avides, une fausse complicité père/fils. Complètement le contraire de ce gala de charité. Ce soir, le shérif traînait Stiles partout avec lui, le présentant comme la septième merveille du monde et chantant ses louanges à qui voulait l'entendre.

De son côté Stiles était bien trop heureux de cela pour se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir passer sa soirée peinard en compagnie de Derek. Alors il jouait le jeu, tentant de faire la meilleure impression possible et amusant la galerie par sa maladresse.

-Oui il veut intégrer la police plus tard, déclara le shérif en soupirant silencieusement. Je sens que ça va devenir une affaire de famille.

Stiles retint son sourire face au peu d'enthousiasme simulé de son père et scruta la foule à la place, recherchant l'homme de ses pensées qui ne devait pas être loin. Il était sûr de l'avoir vu se faire harponner par une femme d'âge mûr, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Comme si Derek avait senti son manque, il apparut soudain près de leur petit groupe. Il salua poliment les nombreux inconnus qui discutaient avec le shérif avant de se tourner vers celui-ci.

-Puis-je vous emprunter votre fils ? Demanda-t-il en s'inclinant de manière tellement cérémonieuse que le shérif en resta bouche bée.

Stiles s'amusa un instant de ce petit côté désuet que venait d'afficher Derek...il lui aurait fait le baise-main que ça ne l'aurait pas étonné.

-Je t'accorde sa main pour le reste de la soirée, répondit le shérif, taquin.

Immédiatement des images peu décentes assaillirent l'esprit de Stiles qui tendit sa main distraitement, sentant à peine Derek l'attirer hors du cercle.

-Je suis venu de tirer des griffes de l'ennui, gent damoiseau.

-Je crois que ce genre de soirée te monte à la tête. Tu parles presque comme Peter.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Tu veux bien danser avec moi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'une vieille rombière vienne de nouveau me faire du gringue.

-Alors j'avais bien vu ? T'as du succès auprès des couguars ?

-La ferme.

-Tu sais danser la valse au moins ?

-Bien sûr. Mais c'est pas vraiment le genre de danse que j'affectionne. Je préfère quand c'est plus... corps à corps, rétorqua Derek en collant brutalement Stiles contre lui.

-Peut-être, mais c'est pas l'endroit. Alors maintenant je prends le contrôle, répliqua Stiles en posant sa paume sur la taille de Derek pour le guider. Donne-moi ta main.

-Je refuse d'être la femme.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel en prenant sa main de force avant d'entamer la valse entre les autres danseurs.

-T'es pas la femme. Et puis, je vois pas pourquoi ça te dérange. T'en es pas diminué pour autant tu sais ?

-C'est l'impression que ça me donne.

-Mais quel macho, c'est pas vrai !

_Deux jours plus tard..._

-Hum... J'adore me réveiller contre toi.

-T'es vraiment cucul.

-C'est toi qu'es cucul d'abord ! Rétorqua Stiles en se blottissant contre Derek. Et puis, fais pas genre...celui qu'en a rien à foutre. Je sais très bien que tu penses la même chose. Hum... T'es chaud comme un petit pain qui sort du four. C'est super agréable.

-Tout revient à la bouffe avec toi ?

-Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime, même quand tu casses mes moments de romantisme, ronronna Stiles.

Il gémit doucement de bonheur en profitant des caresses tendres et du silence apaisant qui régnait dans la chambre. À vrai dire il était presque heureux qu'on leur ait coupé l'électricité la veille pour que son père et lui viennent passer le réveillon chez les Hale. Premier point positif, il était avec Derek. Ensuite, ils avaient pu discuter avec Karen du futur contrat de travail, essayant de convaincre le shérif d'accepter l'offre. Ils y étaient presque parvenus. Bientôt ce dernier lâcherait l'affaire, Stiles gardait bon espoir. Et enfin, le dernier point mais pas le moindre, il avait passé noël avec sa nouvelle famille au complet.

Le grondement de son ventre le sortit de ses pensées et il lâcha une plainte mécontente.

-Dis, on descend prendre le p'tit-déj ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de se détacher de l'étreinte de Derek.

-Attends. Encore cinq minutes, ronchonna Derek en le retenant.

-Ah ! T'as vu ? Finalement j'avais raison. Je suis pas le seul, le charria Stiles en souriant, attendri par l'air bougon et possessif de son amant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ah... Voilà les deux marmottes ! S'exclama Laura, amusée et décoiffée devant son bol de café. Regardez-moi ces dégaines. Jolie coiffure frérot.

Derek grogna et Stiles passa une main dans les cheveux hirsutes de son petit-ami pour leur donner un semblant d'ordre.

-T'es trop mignon lapin, s'extasia-t-il avant de partir fouiller dans le frigo et les placards. B'jour tout le monde. Y a plus de lait ?

-Il est juste sous ton nez, rétorqua Derek en se penchant contre son dos pour scruter l'intérieur du frigo avec lui. Putain, j'ai la dalle.

-Parle un peu mieux quand il y a des invités, le reprit Laura. Ne les fais pas fuir.

Stiles rejoignit les adultes à table, s'asseyant entre Peter et son père.

-Alors les jeunes, nous avons une proposition à vous faire, annonça Peter. Enfin Derek est déjà au courant dans les grandes lignes, mais nous avons eu confirmation aujourd'hui.

Curieux, Stiles arrêta la préparation de son petit-déjeuner et fixa l'oncle de Derek avec impatience.

-Après-demain nous prenons l'avion pour partir à la montagne, déclara Peter avec un immense sourire.

-Ah ? Euh... Qui ?

-Toi fiston, répondit le shérif en levant les yeux au ciel. Avec la famille Hale. Je suis sûr que cette petite escapade dans la neige te fera du bien, surtout avec le déménagement qui te prend une grosse partie de tes vacances.

Les yeux de Stiles pétillèrent de bonheur alors qu'il comprenait enfin qu'il partait pour de bon. Et avec Derek en plus !

-C'est trop cool ! Je vais pouvoir faire du snowboard !

-Mais... Tu n'en as jamais fait fiston...

-C'est bien pour ça que je suis content ! Et on sera dans un chalet ? Y aura assez de neige pour faire des bonhommes ? On pourra faire de la luge ? Et on emmène les chiens pour faire un tour en traîneau ? J'adorerais faire du traîneau comme le père noël ! Et puis il y aura une cheminée ? Oh et puis il y-

-Je crois que ça veut dire qu'il est d'accord, commenta Laura, amusée.

-Va falloir assurer maintenant, fit remarquer Derek. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit déçu.

-Oww...c'est trop mignon lapin ! S'extasia Stiles en se penchant en arrière pour voir Derek. Viens me faire un bisou. On va au pays du père noël ? Dites, on va où ? C'est loin? C'est beau ? Y a des gens civilisés ? On sera dans des grottes ? Ou dans des igloos !

-Mais oui bien sûr. Et on va vivre à la dure, rétorqua Derek, moqueur. Tu devras faire deux kilomètres jusqu'au puits le plus proche en espérant que l'eau ne soit pas gelée.

-Serait-ce une tentative d'humour ? Le charria Stiles, faisant rire toute la tablée à part le concerné. Continue, tu m'amuses beaucoup chéri.

-Va te faire voir crétin.

-Je sens que cette virée va être très amusante, se réjouit Peter.


	105. C'était merveilleux

_Deux jours plus tard.._

-J'adore prendre l'avion, déclara Stiles en bouclant sa ceinture. La sensation quand on décolle, percer les nuages, voir des gens morts de trouilles en train de compter les secondes en espérant l'envol. C'est jouissif.

-Tu paraissais presque mignon avant cette petite conclusion sadique, rétorqua Derek, assis près du hublot. Et tu es chanceux, puisque tu as juste à côté de toi, quelqu'un qui déteste les avions et encore plus les décollages. N'est-ce pas Laura?

-Je t'avais demandé de ne pas en parler, grogna la jeune femme, apparemment fort peu détendue, sur le siège voisin de Stiles.

-Bah, il aurait fini par s'en rendre compte. Pile au moment où tu lui aurais broyé les phalanges pour évacuer tes angoisses. Poule mouillée va !

-C'est toi la poule mouillée monsieur- _je-n'approche-pas-les-bébés-parce-qu'ils-me-font-peur-_ Hale!

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et mit ses écouteurs, espérant que ces chamailleries prendraient fin avant le décollage, lorsqu'il devrait éteindre son portable. Il ferma les paupières, s'installant plus confortablement pour piquer un petit somme, fatigué par les deux jours précédents qui s'étaient partagés entre voyages et fiesta. En effet, avec son père, ils s'étaient rendus chez sa tante pour célébrer noël.

À ce souvenir, il sourit. Déjà nostalgique. Il adorait ces rassemblements familiaux qui lui permettaient de revoir des parents perdus de vue. Et bien sûr, en particulier, Miguel. L'incontournable Miguel, avec qui il avait réussi à se prendre une cuite au nez et à la barbe du shérif qui n'avait rien vu venir. Ou avait fait semblant. D'ailleurs, il lui restait quelques vestiges de sa beuverie à évacuer et il espérait pouvoir ronfler sereinement jusqu'à l'atterrissage pour accélérer le processus.

Se disant que son voisin ferait un oreiller idéal, il laissa tomber sa joue contre l'épaule de Derek qui s'arrêta net de grogner contre sa sœur. Un des écouteurs de Stiles s'échappa de son oreille et il bougonna pendant que son petit-ami l'empêchait de le remettre.

-On va décoller, l'informa Derek d'une voix tendre. Tu dois l'éteindre. Promis, on te laisse dormir.

-Merci, ronronna Stiles en se réinstallant confortablement contre lui.

-À moins que...

-Hum?

-Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, on pourrait...

-Quoi? On pourrait quoi?

Stiles entendit Derek renifler avec amusement.

-Tenter une expérience. Après tout, on est dans un avion.

-Oh, murmura Stiles alors qu'il comprenait. Oh oh... Je vois, petit coquin. Bizarrement, je me sens en pleine forme tout à coup.

-Les garçons..., soupira Laura à côté d'eux. J'ai très bien compris ce que vous envisagez de faire et c'est hors de question. Pas besoin de se faire remarquer en perturbant l'esprit des autres passagers.

Derek et Stiles se lancèrent un regard entendu. Bien sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas l'écouter. Aucune chance.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-... Ainsi vous serez totalement indépendants, ajouta Peter.

-Je crois bien que je vais me sentir seule moi, marmonna Laura dans son coin. Je devrais vraiment me trouver un copain.

-Si t'étais moins coincée et moins chiante tu serais pas seule, rétorqua Derek avant d'attirer Stiles plus loin dans le salon. T'as vu, y a une cheminée. Et je me suis renseigné pour réserver des cours de snowboard.

-C'est génial, s'exclama Stiles en se retenant de sautiller sur place. Je suis trop heureux d'être ici ! Ça va être super hyper méga giga cool !

N'y tenant plus, il sauta au cou de Derek, l'embrassant à pleine bouche avant de libérer ses lèvres pour s'exclamer, un peu essoufflé...

-T'es le mec le plus parfait de la terre.

-Exagère pas, ou il va se sentir pousser des ailes au cul, rétorqua Laura, bougonne, en passant près d'eux. Bon, moi je vais défaire mes valises. Peter et Derek vous êtes chargés des courses.

-Oh, et je pense que Stiles et moi nous occuperons de la cuisine, intervint Karen.

-C'est plus prudent en effet, s'esclaffa Stiles sans lâcher la nuque de Derek. Ce serait bien de survivre plus de deux jours. Au moins, pour profiter un peu de la neige.

_Le lendemain..._

-T'es vraiment sûr que c'était ta première fois sur un snowboard ? Interrogea Derek, sa planche sous le bras alors qu'ils retournaient rendre le matériel. Tu es doué pour un débutant. Je pense qu'à la fin de notre séjour tu pourras nous accompagner, Laura et moi, sur les pistes les plus difficiles.

-J'ai hâte. C'était vraiment l'éclate. Et puis faut dire que le moniteur était pas mal. J'en aurais bien croqué un bout. Dis, ça te dirait un plan à tr-

-Il est viré.

-Quoi ? Depuis quand ?

-Maintenant.

Stiles sourit en secouant la tête, dépité.

-Possessif ?

-Très, répondit Derek en attrapant Stiles pour l'attirer à lui. Je partage pas.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Comment s'est passé votre matinée les jeunes ? Demanda Peter, servant Karen. Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

-C'était géant ! S'enthousiasma Stiles en faisant de grands gestes. Derek est un vrai pro en plus. J'ai appris pleins de trucs super aujourd'hui. J'ai hâte d'y retourner tout à l'heure.

-Ne faites pas de bêtises, hum ? Derek fait toujours du hors-piste pour plus de sensations fortes !

-Je ne suis pas fou, répliqua Derek en remplissant son assiette à ras bord. Je ne l'emmènerai pas hors des terrains sécurisés. Il n'est pas prêt. En plus, je ne veux pas risquer que le shérif nous interdise de le prendre aux prochaines vacances.

-De me prendre, hm.

Derek ricana alors que Stiles collait sa jambe à la sienne sous la table. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et si plein de promesses ardentes que des éclairs de chaleur irradièrent le ventre de Stiles avant que, tout à coup, la porte de la cuisine ne s'ouvre avec fracas.

-Salut la compagnie ! S'exclama Laura, d'excellente humeur apparemment.

-Toi, tu t'es trouvé un coup, remarqua Derek, taquin. Ta leçon de ski devait être passionnante.

-Exactement frérot. Hmm... J'adore ces hommes du nord, si vigoureux, plaisanta Laura en venant s'asseoir à table. Je suis affamée. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-On fait quoi ce soir ? Demanda Stiles à voix haute depuis la salle de bain pour que Derek l'entende. On se mate un film ? J'ai plutôt envie de rester tranquille bien au chaud.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il interrompit ce qu'il était en train de faire et tendit l'oreille, guettant le moindre bruit qui lui indiquerait la présence de son amant dans leur appartement. Il s'essuya les cheveux à la va-vite, noua une serviette autour de ses hanches et sortit de la pièce surchauffée et emplie de buée.

-Derek ? T'es où ?

Il entra dans leur chambre et y prit des vêtements de rechange avant de repartir dans le couloir.

-Oh punaise ça sent bon, remarqua-t-il en inspirant à fond l'odeur de chocolat qui envahissait l'air.

Le parfum délicieux se renforçait un peu plus à chaque pas qu'il faisait en direction de leur petit salon privé et son appétit se réveilla instantanément. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, stupéfait il ouvrit la bouche, observant incrédule le tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais intéressé par une soirée affreusement romantique avec bougies, chocolat, fraises et cheminée, non ?

-Quand est-ce que j'ai parlé de ça ? S'étonna Stiles en enfilant rapidement son bas de jogging avant de rejoindre Derek sur le tapis moelleux au pied de la cheminée.

-Oh... Il y a un moment déjà. Je crois que c'était à la rentrée.

-Ouah... Même moi je m'en souviens pas. Souffla-t-il en observant le salon.

Il prit tout son temps pour détailler le décor romantique à souhait qui les entourait. Des bougies par dizaines plongeaient la pièce dans une ambiance tamisée. D'une petite fontaine de chocolat, installée pour l'occasion, se dégageait une fragrance chaude, sucrée, délicatement épicée. Enfin, une corbeille de fruits apportait à l'ensemble les couleurs de l'été, tout en mêlant subtilement ses parfums à celui du cacao liquide et brûlant.

-Ouaouh... Tu t'es surpassé. J'ai presque l'impression d'être dans un film débile à l'eau de rose.

-Tu parles... M'en fous que ça commence comme un film à l'eau de rose, du moment que ça finit en porno, rétorqua Derek, se couchant confortablement à côté de Stiles qui put apprécier une fois de plus son physique de rêve, encore magnifié par la lumière dansante du feu de cheminée.

-Ton romantisme est digne d'entrer dans le livre des records, vraiment.

-Non... Tu crois ? Rit Derek en prenant une fraise qu'il tendit à l'hyperactif. Viens t'empiffrer autant que tu veux. C'est ton cadeau de noël.

-Tu sais quoi, Derek ? Je t'aime malgré tout, répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire avant de gober le fruit.

_Le lendemain..._

-Whaou ! Venez, on va faire un bonhomme de neige ! S'exclama Stiles en partant enfiler ses bottes. J'en meurs d'envie depuis qu'on est arrivés.

Une fois équipé pour combattre le froid polaire qui régnait à l'extérieur, Stiles sortit, sans attendre la réponse de ses colocataires. Il fonça dans la neige, commençant à rouler le corps de sa future œuvre d'art avec énergie.

La poudreuse craqua derrière lui et il lança un sourire à Peter et Karen qui le rejoignaient pour mettre la main à la pâte. Stiles leva le pouce dans leur direction et continua sa tâche, riant aux éclats lorsque Derek arriva, sans oublier d'envoyer une boule de neige à son oncle au passage. Ce dernier lui répondit immédiatement, gamin dans l'âme, la lançant dans un grand cri de guerre.

-Sus à l'ennemi !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'œil critique et la mine pensive, Karen, Derek, Stiles et Peter observaient leur bonhomme de neige avec une intense réflexion.

-Dites... Il ressemble à rien, on est bien d'accord ? Commenta le plus jeune, les bras croisés et le regard fiché dans celui de la sculpture.

-On est bien d'accord, affirma Peter en riant.

-Tadam ! J'ai ce qu'il vous faut !

La voix de Laura depuis la porte d'entrée attira leur attention et ils la suivirent du regard alors qu'elle avançait, une écharpe dans une main et une carotte dans l'autre.

-Tu n'arrives que maintenant ?

-Je fuyais le danger, répondit Laura en enroulant l'accessoire de mode autour du cou du bonhomme. Les batailles de trucs glacés qui vous coulent ensuite dans le cou, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. Tenez, c'est déjà mieux, non ? J'ai apporté ma petite note artistique. J'adore ça. En plus, paraît que je suis doué pour les arts-plastiques.

-Ouais, et t'en as fait quoi de ce don jusqu'en dernière année de collège ? Se moqua Derek, tout sourire.

Laura donna une tape derrière la tête de son frère avant qu'il ne l'attrape pour la jeter sur son épaule comme un sac de patates. Puis il se mit à courir, tenant fermement son fardeau, sous les rires des trois autres. Laura poussait des cris d'orfraie, cris bientôt interrompus par un couinement qui manquait un poil d'élégance, lorsqu'elle atterrit sur le dos dans un tas de neige molle.

-Rahhh... Je vais te tuer !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles souffla de contentement, se laissant choir contre le banc, son service trois-pièces pudiquement protégé par une serviette. Derek, par contre, prit place à ses côtés clairement ravi d'évoluer dans le plus simple appareil.

-Mon dieu, ahana Stiles en fermant les yeux. T'es déjà un fantasme sur pattes, même quand t'es habillé. Mais alors, franchement, à poil et dans cette atmosphère tropicale c'est trop pour mes petits nerfs fragiles.

Pour toute réponse Derek sourit, adoptant une pause décontractée et lascive qui réveilla le désir -déjà très en forme- de Stiles.

-J'adore cette ambiance. Ronronna ce dernier, en s'apprêtant à balancer sa serviette inopportune.

Mais à cet instant précis, la porte du sauna s'ouvrit et Peter apparut sur le pas de la porte, Karen dans son sillage. Auraient-ils eu la même idée qu'eux ? Mon dieu, le monde est plein de tentations... !

-Vous allez vraiment étrenner toutes les pièces de la résidence ? Interrogea Peter, haussant un sourcil déconfit.

-Comme si toi, tu te retenais, rétorqua Derek en lançant un coup d'œil derrière son oncle, à l'intention de Karen qui s'appliquait à détourner soigneusement les yeux. Peter ne daigna pas répondre à la boutade et soupira.

-Derek... Je sais qu'on est tous fabriqués pareil mais quand même... Tu pourrais te couvrir un peu. Karen ne tient pas forcément à rencontrer ton anatomie.

Stiles rougit à la place de Derek qui paraissait trouver tout ceci parfaitement naturel et se contenta d'indiquer à son oncle, par un geste désinvolte mais sans aucune ambiguïté, la meilleure technique pour se barrer et refermer la porte.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je peux vous rejoindre ? Demanda Laura en grimpant sur le canapé.

Elle s'assit contre Stiles, se nichant sous la couverture avec un soupir de bien-être. Installée de l'autre côté du canapé, près de Derek, Karen déposa un plateau avec des boissons chaudes sur la table basse, pendant que Peter s'occupait des différents branchements de la télévision, marmonnant de temps à autre dans sa barbe.

-Tu t'en sors ? Interrogea Stiles en le voyant galérer, pointant le bout de son nez hors du plaid polaire.

-Ça y est ! S'exclama Peter satisfait, alors que l'écran prenait vie.

-J'adore la période de fin d'année, souffla Laura, laissant sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Stiles. C'est toujours l'occasion de passer du temps en famille. C'est incroyablement agréable.

-Mouais... C'est surtout que t'adore te goinfrer de chocolat sœurette, on le sait tous. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que t'as pris un peu de poids.

Derek passa son bras derrière la tête de Stiles, laissant sa main ébouriffer les cheveux, tirés en arrière, de Laura. Celle-ci attrapa les doigts de son frère, les serrant sans ménagement aucun, d'après la grimace de peste que Stiles put voir apparaître fugitivement sur ses traits.

-Allez, pas de bagarre ce soir, on est trop bien, là ! Et toi Derek, sois gentil, demanda Stiles en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Laura en signe protecteur. Sinon ce soir, je pars dormir avec Laura.

Son petit ami leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha en avant pour voir le visage de sa sœur.

-Je plaisantais Laura. Tu es magnifique, comme toujours ! Aucune femme ne peut t'égaler d'ailleurs, tu le sais bien...

Stiles sourit en percevant que le compliment était sincère et s'enfonça contre le canapé moelleux, tout simplement heureux d'être là, entouré de son « _clan_  ».

-Je vous adore tous, déclara-t-il avant que sa voisine ne l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Nous aussi on t'aime, Stiles.

-Bon c'est bientôt fini ce cinéma, les bisounours ? Rétorqua Peter en se laissant tomber entre Derek et Karen.

-Si tu veux aussi des papouilles, suffit de réclamer ! S'exclama Laura en se laissant tomber à plat ventre sur les cuisses de Derek et Stiles pour atteindre son oncle. Viens faire un bisou à ta nièce préférée !

-Nan! Lâchez-moi ! Au secours Karen !

Cette dernière et Derek rirent de bon cœur lorsque Stiles et Laura attrapèrent Peter pour l'immobiliser. Laura le couvrit de baisers, bientôt rejoint par Karen alors que Stiles reprenait sa place contre Derek, le cœur apaisé et l'humeur au beau fixe.

_Le lendemain..._

-À demain, Stiles. Amuse-toi bien, souhaita Peter d'un ton sibyllin.

Attablé avec les autres, il salua Stiles d'un petit geste de la main, imité par Laura et Karen qui lui souriaient sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

-Pourquoi à demain ? Vous partez ? S'étonna-t-il en terminant de boutonner son manteau.

-Nous non, mais Derek t'a préparé une petite surprise, confia Laura, apparemment toute excitée.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore ? Où est-il parti ?

-Je suis là, répondit la voix de Derek venant du couloir.

Il entra dans la cuisine commune à leurs trois appartements. Sa tenue ne laissait guère de doute, ils allaient affronter le froid. Son portable à la main, il sourit sans raison apparente avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Il se frotta les mains, paraissant jubiler, avant de venir embrasser Stiles.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, remarqua ce dernier en l'observant avec surprise. T'as l'air d'un gamin qui va déballer ses cadeaux de noël.

-C'est un peu le cas. Sauf que c'est notre cadeau à tous les deux. Tu verras, tu vas aimer. Tu es prêt ? On ne va pas tarder à y aller.

-Mais...on va où ?

-Tu verras, répondit Derek avec un sourire énigmatique en nouant l'écharpe de Stiles autour de son cou. Et mets ton cache-nez, si tu veux pas attraper la crève.

Stiles se laissa faire, permettant à son amant de mettre le bas de son visage au chaud avant qu'il ne l'embrasse sur le bout du nez.

-Tu viens de me materner à fond là, bougonna Stiles, la voix étouffée par le tissu polaire. J'ai perdu toute virilité. Et toi aussi par la même occasion.

-Je confirme, les charria Laura en s'agenouillant sur sa chaise. Mais vous êtes adorables, alors ça passe.

Un tintement clair brisa soudain le silence extérieur et Stiles se tourna vers la fenêtre sous les regards pétillants des autres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Sors pour voir, l'encouragea Karen, souriant doucement.

Stiles n'attendit pas plus longtemps et courut vers la porte d'entrée, Derek sur les talons. Il s'affaira sur la poignée, puis tira le battant avec impatience et fébrilité.

-Oh mon dieu !... Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu ! Cria-t-il, prêt à tomber à la renverse sous le coup de la surprise.

Des aboiements excités lui répondirent et il s'approcha des chiens de traîneau, dont la queue battait la mesure pendant que leur maître discutait avec Derek en arrière. Stiles s'agenouilla dans la neige, se laissant assaillir par huit grosses peluches affectueuses qui jappaient en tous sens à la recherche d'attentions.

Stiles avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, tellement l'instant lui semblait parfait. C'était un de ses rêves de gosse qui se réalisait là, et la joie qu'il ressentait était indescriptible. Tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire fut de grattouiller l'arrière de chaque paire d'oreilles qui passait à portée de doigts.

Voulant partager son bonheur avec Derek, il tourna la tête vers le chalet et vit Karen, Laura et Peter à travers les grandes baies vitrées, restés au chaud pour assister à leur départ. Il remua son bras libre dans leur direction, un immense sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Ils lui répondirent avec enthousiasme et le propriétaire du traîneau vint se mettre en place, rênes à la main, pendant que Derek s'approchait de Stiles pour l'aider à se relever.

-Alors, prêt pour ta balade ?

Stiles le suivit et s'installa entre ses jambes, remontant la couverture sur eux en protection contre le froid et la neige. Puis, bien calé contre le torse de son petit-ami, il tapa ses cuisses avec entrain, plus qu'impatient de commencer.

-Accroche-toi, lui conseilla Derek en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. On y va.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Transi de froid, les orteils gelés et le visage figé par la glace, Stiles n'aurait pourtant pas pu se sentir mieux qu'à cet instant. Ses yeux émerveillés se posaient tout autour, sur le paysage idyllique et immaculé qu'ils traversaient à toute vitesse. Les puissantes pattes arrières des chiens s'enfonçaient à peine dans la neige avant de s'en défaire, balayant la poudreuse qui achevait sa course contre leurs jambes.

Filtrant de temps à autre entre les arbres serrés, les rayons du soleil éclairaient leur route par intermittence, éblouissant Stiles malgré ses lunettes sombres et l'obligeant à plisser les yeux pour se protéger. L'air froid, sec et pur, lui piquait le nez et c'était un absolu délice. Ils slalomaient en longs virages souples au cœur d'une forêt de troncs, sculptés par le givre, couverts de poudre légère qui voletait au vent de leur course.

-Keylin ! Heah heah !

La voix du conducteur accompagnait le doux bruissement des skis du traîneau sur le matelas de poudre. Elle brisait harmonieusement le silence paisible, enchantant Stiles par ses accents étrangers et son intonation mélodieuse.

Soudain, le paysage s'ouvrit sur une étendue incroyable, vide de végétation et d'obstacles, offrant au regard une plaine immense, éclatante de blancheur. Au loin se dressaient les cimes déchirées des sommets voisins, d'où semblait naître la lumière du soleil déclinant.

Pure beauté à couper le souffle.

Ils filaient sur un lac gelé et soudain, comme s'il avait enfin réussi à échapper à son destin, le soleil surgit entre deux pics, et la glace sur laquelle glissait leur équipage prit l'éclat du diamant.

Stiles ferma les paupières, reposant ses yeux fatigués, profitant du craquement de la neige, de la voix chaude du conducteur, du souffle glacé qui caressait son visage, de la douce tiédeur du corps de Derek. Malgré l'inconfort lié au froid, il aurait pu rester là indéfiniment, comblé de bonheur, profitant intensément de cet instant magique.

Et il se dit que maintenant, oui, il pouvait bien mourir ici, tout de suite, entre les bras de Derek. Car si le paradis existait, nul doute qu'il serait cet endroit.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Il sortit de son état de béatitude lorsque le traîneau ralentit. Il tourna la tête de tous côtés, apercevant plusieurs touches de lumières bleutées parsemer la colline de neige.

-Pourquoi on s'arrête ? Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre de Derek.

-On est arrivés !

-Où ça ? Il n'y a rien !

-On passe la nuit ici !

-Quoi ?!

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, scrutant le paysage désertique avec stupeur. Ils continuèrent à monter le long de la colline, avant que les chiens de tête ne disparaissent brusquement, avalés par la pente. Le traîneau subit un léger choc causé par le passage du col, puis entama sa descente à grande vitesse.

-C'est pas vrai ! De vrais igloos !

-C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Répondit Derek.

D'après les petites secousses que Stiles sentait contre son dos, son petit ami paraissait très content d'avoir réussi sa surprise.

-On passe la nuit dans un de ceux-là !

Transporté d'émerveillement, Stiles dévora des yeux le petit village de maisons glacées, réparties dans le vallon. Ils entrèrent dans la propriété, délimitée par des barrières sommaires de bois brut, passant sous un panneau indiquant le nom de la résidence spéciale.

-Celui qui a eu l'idée de cet endroit est un génie ! S'exclama Stiles.

Les chiens ralentirent encore l'allure, trottant entre les différentes maisonnettes arrondies, jusqu'à parvenir au bout du parc, s'arrêtant devant l'une d'elles. Une fois le traîneau immobilisé, le conducteur les aida à se relever avant de les quitter pour s'occuper de ses chiens.

-Whaou. On va vraiment dormir là-dedans ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Derek en tenant Stiles qui avait encore du mal à tenir debout après plusieurs heures assis dans le froid sans bouger. C'est pas une blague. On va peut-être un peu se les cailler, mais je suis sûr que tu vas prendre ton pied. Attends-moi là. Je vais m'occuper de planifier le voyage du retour et je reviens.

-Euh...entre nous, où tu voudrais que j'aille ? Sourit doucement Stiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu m'as vraiment vendu du rêve puissance dix aujourd'hui, murmura Stiles, calé contre le torse chaud de Derek. Passer une nuit dans un igloo. Sérieux mec, Scott va jamais me croire quand je le lui dirai. Tiens, je vais prendre une photo.

Il sortit un bras de sous leur monticule de couettes mais le rentra une fraction de seconde plus tard, frissonnant violemment.

-Okay, je vais pas prendre de photo finalement. On se les pèlerait quand même pas mal si t'étais pas toujours en chaleur. Ah...ça fait du bien.

Poussant un soupir de bien-être, il frotta sa joue contre le cou de Derek.

-Je pourrais entrer en hibernation là. Ce serait super. C'était une journée magique.

-Alors tant mieux. J'aime quand tu es heureux. Et j'avoue que j'en avais besoin moi aussi. C'est comme une bouffée d'oxygène.

Derek bougea légèrement, changeant de position pour faire face à Stiles tout en gardant leurs corps lovés l'un contre l'autre. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux châtains, observant le visage de son petit ami avec attention et une certaine fascination qui fit rougir l'hyperactif.

-J'ai presque envie de rester ici, avoua Derek. Ne plus retourner à Beacon Hills. On est bien là, non? Coupés du monde...

-Ouais, c'est sûr. Pas de profs, pas de boulot, pas de dettes. On devrait emménager dès maintenant en fait, plaisanta Stiles en frottant son nez contre celui de Derek. Et faire des bébés, adopter un chien de compagnie et se construire une maison. Hum ?

-Mais oui bien sûr. Et je vais couper du bois pendant que tu t'occupes des gosses, c'est ça?

-Et tu porteras une chemise à carreaux et des bretelles ?

-Quelle horreur.

Stiles gloussa, accrochant ses doigts à la nuque de Derek.

-Je pense qu'on va laisser tomber ces plans.

_Le lendemain..._

-Bonne année !

-Bonne année et bonne santé !

-Ça fait trop vieux comme vœu, rétorqua Derek lorsque Peter relâcha son étreinte sur lui. Tiens, prends comme résolution d'être moins ringard.

Stiles relâcha Laura et trottina jusqu'à Derek pour l'embrasser.

-Bonne année, bonne santé lapin, souhaita-t-il.

-Toi aussi chaton.

-Eh ! Je proteste ! S'écria Peter, indigné. Tu peux pas me refuser un truc et le laisser passer quand ça vient de Stiles ! C'est du favoritisme !

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Coincé entre Karen et Derek, Stiles sentit un vertige le prendre. Il enfourna une nouvelle poignée de bonbons et vida sa coupe de champagne d'un trait, savourant le goût familier de la boisson contre ses papilles.

-Dites, on se fait un poker ? Proposa-t-il, l'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool. Un strip ! Et on fait perdre Derek.

Il rit aux éclats et se laissa tomber en arrière. Okay, il avait peut-être un peu trop bu.

-Vous lui avez donné combien de verres déjà ? Demanda Laura qui gloussait derrière sa main sans quitter Stiles des yeux.

Derek se pencha au-dessus de ce dernier et l'examina avec attention.

-C'est bon, il est complètement pété. Laissons-le là pour l'instant.

-Derek, gémit Stiles en tendant les bras. Fais-moi un câlin.

-Quel gros bébé, rétorqua Derek en le prenant pourtant contre lui pour le rasseoir avant de le coucher sur ses genoux. Je crois qu'on va le faire tourner à l'eau à partir de maintenant.

_Le lendemain..._

-Je suis mort, grogna Stiles en se réveillant.

Il resta un long moment immobile dans le lit, posant une main fatiguée sur ses yeux alors qu'il s'accordait un répit espérant remettre son cerveau en marche.

-On est quand même mieux dans une maison chauffée que dans un igloo, hein ?

Stiles roula sur le côté, s'enroulant dans la couette pour atterrir près de la place qu'aurait dû occuper Derek.

-Derek ?

Il se releva sur ses coudes, avisant son petit-ami assis au bord du lit, dos à lui.

-Tu fais quoi ?

Stiles marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à son amant et enroula les bras autour de son torse avant de caler le menton sur son épaule.

-Tu écris à qui ?

-Je souhaite bonne année à Deaton, répondit Derek en verrouillant son portable.

-Le vétérinaire ?

-Oui, celui-là.

-C'est un ami ? J'ai remarqué que vous en avez déjà parlé Laura et toi une fois.

-Ouais, c'est un grand ami de la famille depuis des années. On est plutôt proches.

-Je le trouve bizarre, perso. La dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, c'éta-

-À la gare. Oui, je sais. C'est moi qui l'avais envoyé te retenir au cas où ton train arriverait avant moi.

Stiles entrouvrit la bouche.

-Quoi ? Souffla-t-il, incrédule.

-Je l'avais envoyé te retenir, répéta Derek comme si une telle démarche était absolument naturelle.

-Whaou. Si je m'y étais attendu. Je croyais que c'était un hasard.

-Bah tu sais, rien n'est dû au hasard dans mon monde.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles verrouilla son portable, prit une serviette et poussa les portes à double-battant. Aussitôt les bruits de conversation qu'il entendait en fond sonore durant sa discussion avec son père s'éteignirent. Il avança jusqu'au jacuzzi où ses colocataires se baignaient dans un silence qui lui parut étrangement pesant. Apparemment ils s'étaient interrompus à cause de son arrivée. Chouette, le plan !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je dérange ? Plaisanta-t-il, mi-figue mi-raisin en s'arrêtant près du bassin où il déposa sa serviette.

-Bien sûr que non.

Derek l'attrapa par la main et le tira vers les marches pour qu'il les rejoigne. Pourtant, malgré cette invitation spontanée, il n'avait pas réellement l'impression d'être le bienvenu. Pourquoi ce changement d'atmosphère tout à coup ?

-Et puis, il est au courant, ajouta Derek à l'adresse des autres.

-Je suis au courant de quoi ?

-À propos de Paige.

Stiles entra dans l'eau et s'assit à côté de Derek.

-Ah ça... Oui, c'est vrai.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda Laura, paraissant surprise et mécontente.

-Oh... Ça doit faire... Commença Derek.

-Depuis que Jennifer a empoisonné l'équipe de crosse, répondit Stiles à sa place. J'ai lu le dossier de Paige au poste quand j'étais aux archives et après, j'en ai parlé avec Derek.

Les trois adultes le fixèrent bizarrement. Sans qu'aucune parole ne soit plus échangée. Mal à l'aise, Stiles gigota sur place, attendant que quelqu'un lui dise de partir s'il le devait.

-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Questionna Peter au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité.

-Euh... Bah… J'ai confiance en Derek. Il m'a dit que c'était pas possible de faire autrement, qu'elle souffrait trop. Et je le crois, parce que maintenant je sais comment il fonctionne... Puis... euh... Aussi, j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire...

-Et ça veut devenir flic, plaisanta Laura. Même pas encore à l'école de police, que c'est déjà complice d'une affaire d'homicide. Bravo.

Stiles rougit, se sentant vaguement oppressé. C'était quoi ce plan, là ? Ils cherchaient à le tester, ou alors ils se contentaient de le taquiner un peu méchamment ? Pourtant, ils auraient dû être heureux, non ? Il ne l'avait pas dénoncé.

-Franchement Laura, ça craint de me charrier là-dessus. Tu aurais préféré que je le dénonce à mon père ? Répondit-il d'un ton un peu plus stressé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je suis pas fou. J'ai pas envie qu'il se retrouve derrière les barreaux.

-Ne t'angoisse donc pas, le rassura Laura. On ne te fait pas de reproches. Le prend pas mal. C'est seulement qu'on ne savait pas qu'il t'en avait parlé et... C'est plutôt surprenant de savoir que depuis tout ce temps tu es au courant...et que pourtant tu es toujours...là.

-C'est vrai. Tu as une très grande tolérance, remarqua Karen, d'une voix incertaine. Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de personnes auraient réagi de cette manière.

-Allons, c'est l'amour inconditionnel des adolescents, commenta Peter en s'adossant contre le muret du petit bassin. Envers et contre tout. Et c'est aussi leur totale incapacité à garder pour eux ce qui devrait rester secret, n'est-ce pas Derek ?

-Pour une fois que je fais confiance à quelqu'un, ne me le reproche pas. Et puis, comme ça je sais jusqu'où est capable d'aller Stiles pour moi, hum ? Dit-il en embrassant chastement Stiles sur la tempe.

-C'est bon à savoir, conclut Laura. Tant qu'à faire, tu peux nous dire si tes confidences sont allées plus loin ?

-C'est déjà pas mal je trouve, riposta Derek. Pour le reste...

-Nan, mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu m'en caches encore combien, des squelettes dans le placard ? S'écria Stiles en se redressant brusquement.

-Oh, deux ou trois bricoles. Mais pas grand-chose, répondit Derek évasivement.

Aussitôt les trois aînés sourirent plus ou moins discrètement de manière...crispée.

Aïe... Ça, c'était louche. Alors, finalement ce n'était pas le meurtre qui avait fait fuir Karen la fois dernière. Mais l'un de ces nombreux autres secrets dont Stiles n'avait pas connaissance...

Bon, ça suffisait la petite plaisanterie. Foi de Stiles, il lâcherait pas l'affaire avant de savoir de quoi il s'agissait !

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Assis dans l'avion en destination de la Californie, Stiles restait prostré sur son siège, fixant obstinément le ciel à travers le hublot, très loin de son insouciance du début de ce court périple.

Le doute s'était de nouveau insinué en lui, terrible et oppressant. Ses pensées dérivaient dans des eaux troubles et sombres qu'il ne pouvait plus éviter. Il retrouvait ces territoires hantés qui l'avaient fait souffrir au début de sa relation avec Derek. Là, il ne s'agissait plus de jalousie, ou de manque de confiance. Il savait que Derek était prisonnier de contraintes qui le dépassaient. Mais il se disait pas que si lui, Stiles, faisait les recherches et qu'il tombait sur la vérité, Derek ne serait pas en faute. On ne pouvait accuser de trahison quelqu'un qui s'était fait piéger malgré lui !

Stiles avait donc passé en revue tous ces petits signes qui, par le passé, auraient dû l'alerter. Elle avait été longue cette période pendant laquelle il avait gardé des œillères, se protégeant de la vérité qu'il avait pourtant, tellement souvent, touchée du doigt.

La vérité...

La vérité, c'était qu'il ne savait plus dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Plusieurs fois il avait cru savoir, chaque fois il avait été déçu puis détrompé puis soulagé.

Mais aujourd'hui...d'abord il y avait eu ces fichues allusions l'avant-veille dans le jacuzzi, ensuite il y avait eu cette histoire la veille au soir. Les trois Hale s'étaient absentés et Karen avait été un vrai pot de colle jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Elle prétendait avoir la trouille toute seule, et avait lourdement insisté pour qu'ils dorment tous les deux dans un des trois petits salons.

On dit qu'une goutte d'eau suffit pour faire déborder un vase déjà bien rempli...mais là, c'était une bouteille entière qu'ils avaient versée dedans !

Fallait pas s'étonner de l'état d'agacement de Stiles.

Ah, on persistait à le prendre pour un ado stupide et tellement romantique qu'il subirait sans protester tous les caprices du destin ! Ah, il était censé gober sans rechigner des bobards plus énormes à chaque fois !

Ben non, il était pas comme ça. Ou du moins il tâcherait de ne plus l'être. C'était fini.

Alors il cogitait. Mettant à profit ses souvenirs, tentant de ne rien censurer, repassant en boucle les scènes enregistrées inconsciemment par sa mémoire d'hyperactif. Fallait bien que cette merde de pathologie serve un jour à quelque chose, non ?

Et ça servait. La preuve...

Tout. Il se rappelait de tout. Ces choses étranges, notées mais pas analysées.

Tout n'aurait pu être que coïncidences, ou encore l'un des nombreux délires, nés de son esprit détraqué. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Parce que...si on interconnectait tous ces petits faits, ils convergeaient avec entêtement vers une seule conclusion.

Derek n'était pas humain. Pas plus que sa famille.

Stiles en avait désormais l'intime conviction.

Et il découvrirait ce qu'ils étaient réellement.

Foi de Stilinski.


	106. Je cherche la vérité

_Un mois plus tard..._

Une fois de plus, une fois de trop, Derek avait trouvé une excuse. Une foutue excuse vaseuse.

Stiles s'était demandé un court instant pourquoi il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt. Bah, rien de bien surprenant en réalité... Déjà, sa vigilance avait été longtemps accaparée par sa propre sécurité. Ensuite, elle s'était tournée vers le meurtre de Paige. Enfin, la question ne se posait qu'une fois par mois... De plus il aurait fallu qu'il soit en mesure de s'en rendre compte. Or, l'année précédente ses relations tumultueuses avec Derek rendaient impossible la moindre observation régulière. Si on y réfléchissait, ça faisait seulement cinq mois que Stiles était en situation de constater le fait, et il ne l'avait pas fait...car il n'avait réellement commencé à creuser ce sujet précis que depuis son retour du séjour idyllique à la montagne.

Voilà pourquoi, désormais le calendrier lunaire n'avait plus de secrets pour lui !

Ainsi, recoupant les événements et mobilisant des souvenirs depuis septembre, il était maintenant certain de pouvoir affirmer que Derek avait un souci majeur avec la pleine lune. À chaque fois, cette nuit-là, son amant pointait aux abonnés absents.

Malheureusement les hypothèses pour expliquer cet étrange comportement ne manquaient pas. Cette saloperie de pleine lune était intimement liée à tout un tas de croyances. Entre mythes, légendes et superstitions, fallait-il encore faire le tri. Bien malin d'ailleurs, celui qui parviendrait à démêler le vrai du faux…

Le pire était que cette satanée pleine lune ne se cantonnait pas au domaine du surnaturel ! En effet, des études médicales, éminemment sérieuses, s'intéressaient à ses effets sur des sujets aussi variés que la santé mentale, le taux de suicide ou l'augmentation du nombre des accouchements...

Pour en revenir aux délires de Stiles concernant Derek, il hésitait entre les rituels de sorcellerie et les contingences liées à la condition de vampire ou à celle de loup-garou.

La sorcellerie semblait exclue. Un sorcier s'intéresserait un minimum à la composition de potions, non ? Or Derek était clairement incompatible avec la moindre expérience de chimie, avec le moindre dosage...et même avec la moindre recette de cuisine ! Quant à ses connaissances en herboristerie...valait mieux ne pas en parler.

Les vampires ? Bah... eh bien en fait, si c'était le cas, il fallait démentir d'urgence leur petite allergie au soleil censée les transformer en barbecue sur pattes rien qu'en pensant bien fort à une lampe à ultraviolet. Or Derek ne savait même pas ce qu'était un coup de soleil...

Par contre sa dernière hypothèse...celle-là, elle lui semblait particulièrement convaincante. De nombreux incidents pêchés dans ses souvenirs trouveraient une explication toute simple si Derek était... un loup-garou. Oh, bien sûr...en supposant que ces bestioles existent et surtout... que les légendes s'y rapportant ne se plantent pas totalement.

Pour mettre ses hypothèses à l'épreuve, Stiles avait eu l'idée -ô combien géniale- de solliciter l'avis de Scott. Ainsi, sous un prétexte banal lâché sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il avait engagé une discussion sur les absences de Derek à chaque pleine lune. Aborder ce genre de sujet, ne pouvait paraître étrange aux yeux de Scott. Ils étaient tous deux adeptes de films, jeux-vidéos ou comics débordant de délires surnaturels. Sûr qu'il avait trouvé chez Scottie un parfait écho! Pire, un amplificateur! Tout y était passé. Son meilleur pote enchaînait les blagues douteuses sur les rites sataniques mettant à contribution des vierges au sex-appeal irrésistible, sur les réunions secrètes d'organisations louches, dérapant sans complexe jusqu'à l'évocation d'un robot humanoïde -envoyé en éclaireur par ses congénères menacés d'extinction dans une autre galaxie- et venu préparer l'asservissement de la planète terre, en hypnotisant ses habitants à l'aide de ses super pouvoirs et de son physique de rêve. Bien entendu, ce fameux robot ne pouvait recharger ses batteries bioniques...qu'à la pleine lune. Ben voyons Scottie, faut arrêter le calva dans le café du matin !

_''Peut-être qu'il fait partie de la race des lapin-crétins et qu'il est venu dans un faux corps humain pour conquérir le monde entier x)''_

-Scottie, t'as vraiment une imagination débordante, commenta Stiles pour lui-même en répondant rapidement à ce texto ridicule.

Bon clairement, ce brave Scottie avait décidé de se foutre de sa poire, non ? Riche idée qu'il avait eue là, de lui parler de ses interrogations sur Derek.

Soupirant, Stiles leva les yeux vers l'enseigne lumineuse qui lui faisait face. Il était arrivé à destination.

L'endroit paraissait plutôt glauque, pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait en répondant à l'annonce. Mais tout lui allait du moment que son lieu de travail était proche de sa nouvelle baraque située à un pâté de maison.

Déjà une semaine qu'il y habitait. Les Hale les avaient bien aidés, son père et lui, lors du déménagement et aujourd'hui ils étaient installés pour de bon. C'était une minuscule bicoque de trois pièces, coincée entre deux autres du même genre. Un jardinet, si on pouvait qualifier ainsi la bande d'herbe roussie qui comblait les trois mètres séparant la porte d'entrée du trottoir, agrémentait l'ensemble. La rue était passante et extrêmement bruyante. Bagnoles, camions se disputaient la domination de l'espace sonore. Mais le père comme le fils, étaient peu présents sur place, débordés par leurs multiples obligations respectives. Alors, ils ne s'en plaignaient guère, tombant comme des masses sur leurs oreillers dès qu'ils s'accordaient un peu de répit dans ce nouveau foyer.

D'ailleurs Stiles était heureux de ne pas disposer de trop de temps pour se regarder le nombril, faute de quoi il n'aurait pas tardé à finir à Eichen House. Le mois de janvier avait été dur, et le délicieux séjour en compagnie des Hale restait, comme l'avait si bien dit Derek, leur dernière grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de replonger dans la tourmente.

C'était sans doute pour endiguer l'angoisse abyssale qui aurait dû l'envahir que Stiles persistait à envisager avec une sérénité toute scientifique l'éventuelle « _inhumanité_ » de son petit ami. Et puis après tout, quoi de plus normal de penser que Derek n'était pas vraiment humain ? Inconsciemment, Stiles l'avait toujours su. Peut-être même l'avait-il souhaité ! Car sinon, comment justifier toutes ses souffrances, ces épreuves sans cesse renouvelées et comment oublier...comment faire son deuil...comment se reconstruire après cet événement tragique ?

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient été tellement proches avant...l'accident... Mais les répercussions de celui-ci avaient été terribles. Tous en avaient souffert. Et lui, il se forçait à paraître distant. À afficher une froideur de façade, suivant un fonctionnement qui ne lui avait jamais tellement réussi. Parce qu'en dessous, couvait le malaise. Et qu'à trop vouloir planquer la poussière sous le tapis...

Prostré devant le néon clignotant de son rendez-vous pour ce nouveau boulot, un flash de cette soirée dramatique lui revint en pleine gueule.

_Un mois plus tôt..._

Impatient d'en finir avec le '' _chômage_ '' consécutif à son licenciement puis à sa convalescence, Stiles pressait le pas vers son objectif. Le pressing de Karen. Il venait de passer la journée à déballer des cartons et voulait terminer rapidement la paperasse administrative nécessaire pour réactiver son contrat de travail dans les règles. C'était sa dernière soirée de vacances ! Hors de question qu'il gaspille ces quelques heures à faire valider des papiers par son paternel, alors que Scott trépignait d'impatience, attendant un compte-rendu détaillé de ses journées dans les cimes enneigées.

-Faites qu'il pleuve pas en plus. Ce serait la cerise sur le gâteau de cette journée pourrie.

Comme pour confirmer que leurs vacances loin de Beacon Hills avait été un îlot de bonheur dans un océan de problèmes, le retour de Stiles s'était déroulé en fanfare. Déménagement, dégâts des eaux dans le nouvel appartement, chauffage en panne et autres joyeusetés en tous genres.

À tout ceci s'ajoutait '' _l'affaire Hale_ '' qui le travaillait depuis trois jours.

Il tentait de ne pas y penser, se concentrant sur son père. Ce dernier avait accepté du bout des dents que Stiles reprenne le taf et l'hyperactif restait inquiet, craignant qu'il ne revienne sur sa décision.

Hélas, il ne parvint pas longtemps à éloigner de son esprit ce qui était devenu la nouvelle «  _affaire Hale_ ». Il fallait qu'il creuse le sujet. Mais en fait il n'avait pas réellement la tête à ça. Après tout, il n'était rentré que la veille de la montagne. Il se mettrait en campagne le lendemain. Promis, juré, craché. Aujourd'hui une petite pause s'imposait. Était-ce un prétexte pour repousser l'échéance ? Possible. Mais que diable, un peu de répit pour lui ne ferait de mal à personne. Y aurait pas mort d'homme.

Concentré sur ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il se trouvait maintenant dans la rue du pressing. Son enseigne clignotante lui faisait de l'œil et il accéléra l'allure, marchant d'un pas vif.

Le souffle de l'explosion balaya tout sur son passage. Stiles y compris.

Il tomba lourdement en arrière sur le bitume, au beau milieu de la chaussée, noyé dans une pluie de verre. Un souffle d'air brûlant déchira ses poumons.

Il perdit connaissance, une seconde peut-être, avant de reprendre ses esprits.

Ses oreilles sifflaient, il n'entendait plus rien. Des passants paniqués couraient en tous sens au milieu d'une âcre fumée noire, la bouche grande ouverte. Ils criaient, sans doute. Mais Stiles les regardait faire, hébété, dans une atmosphère totalement cotonneuse. Le son avait été coupé.

Il poussa une plainte aiguë alors qu'un violent coup de poignard transperçait sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux et saisit sa cuisse entre ses mains. Elles mirent quelques secondes à se couvrir de sang. Putain, ça faisait mal ! Il lâcha un second râle. Le morceau de verre fiché dans la chair était bien visible, mais serait-ce prudent de l'enlever ?

Effrayé, sous le choc, Stiles recula tant bien que mal sur les fesses animé d'un instinct de survie salvateur, s'éloignant de la source de chaleur qui asséchait ses yeux et menaçait de le brûler vif.

Les bouches des passants persistaient à s'ouvrir, à se fermer, dans d'atroces cris silencieux. Masques de terreur pure qui passaient sans le voir.

Serrant les dents, Stiles arracha le morceau de verre et jeta l'éclat au loin avant de plaquer ses mains ensanglantées contre ses oreilles. Ses tympans douloureux, sifflaient, bourdonnaient.

Le sol vibrait de toutes ces courses désordonnées.

Puis son ouïe revint brusquement, sans prévenir. Le faisant sursauter. Les cris l'attaquèrent de toutes parts, faisant battre son cœur plus vite, plus fort.

Manquant de se faire piétiner par un fuyard, Stiles rampa le plus loin possible de la devanture pour se mettre enfin à l'abri.

Et il vint.

Le cri.

Inhumain.

Insupportable.

Déchirant.

Interminable.

Karen.

Elle était à l'intérieur.

-Il y a quelqu'un coincé là-dedans ! Hurla une voix d'homme.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Et il resta là, pétrifié, incapable du moindre mouvement.

_Un mois plus tard..._

Jamais il ne l'oublierait. Ce cri. Ce cri suraigu de douleur absolue ne laisserait jamais son esprit en repos. Il continuerait à le hanter, à résonner au fond de lui jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Un violent tremblement le secoua et Stiles s'appuya contre un muret. Il s'y adossa, le souffle court alors que la panique montait, inexorable. Était-il un monstre ? Avait-il le droit de continuer à vivre comme avant alors qu'un drame pareil avait eu lieu sous ses yeux ?

Il soupira, chassant cette culpabilité envahissante qui revenait régulièrement le tarauder alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour sauver Karen. Bien sûr qu'il avait le droit de continuer à vivre, il en avait même le devoir. Car sinon, comment aurait fait Peter ?

Le pauvre. Il était absolument dévasté. Stiles le plaignait sincèrement. Derek, Laura et lui l'épaulaient comme ils pouvaient, tentant de le préserver d'une dépression irréversible, l'impliquant dans des projets communs, le consolant de ses cauchemars... Mais la résilience serait longue. Elle serait douloureuse. Elle serait terrible.

Stiles avait craint que cet événement ne le sépare des Hale, qu'il crée une distance entre eux. Au contraire. Peter semblait avoir reporté avec une fureur désespérée tous ses instincts protecteurs, toutes ses attentions sur Stiles qu'il paraissait considérer comme sa rédemption ou tout simplement une seconde chance. Une seconde chance de protéger quelqu'un d'assez fou approcher les Hale en connaissant tous les risques. Il était devenu un grand-frère pour Stiles qui n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui.

De leur côté, Laura et Derek redoublaient de sollicitude envers leur protégé, le traitant comme un objet fragile avec lequel il fallait user de milles précautions.

-La blague, râla Stiles en levant son visage vers le ciel.

Il ne méritait pas cet amour qu'on lui portait. Il n'avait qu'un cœur de pierre. Et un lâche. Voilà ce qu'il était. Un putain de lâche.

Une seule et unique fois.

C'était le nombre de visite qu'il avait osé rendre à Karen depuis qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Plongée dans le coma.

_Trois semaines plus tôt..._

Stiles avançait dans le couloir lumineux et fourmillant de vie, se demandant ce qu'il trouverait en poussant la porte de la chambre 137. L'aile des grands brûlés.

Il avait peur, redoutant ce moment. Mais il fallait qu'il sache.

Arrivant devant la porte du sas de la chambre stérile, Stiles prit une grande inspiration et poussa le battant pour pénétrer dans le petit espace de protection. Il s'approcha de la seconde porte et regarda par le hublot. Un seul visiteur à la fois dans la chambre protégée.

Or, Peter était là. Prostré, assis au chevet de Karen. Elle avait à peine allure humaine. Son visage était enroulé dans de larges bandes jaunies par le sang et les antiseptiques, son cou, ses bras, rien n'était visible sous les pansements innombrables. Des tuyaux partout. Des machines. Une épave.

Une odeur douceâtre de chair brûlée mêlée aux produits de soins et aux désinfectants hospitaliers parvint aux narines de Stiles, lui donnant des hauts-le cœur. C'était insupportable.

Et Peter. Peter pleurait, sanglotait à côté du petit lit blanc, poussant de temps à autre des plaintes d'animal blessé.

Le destin n'avait pas été clément avec cette famille. C'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire...

Peter appuya ses paumes tremblantes sur ses paupières closes et resta ainsi quelques secondes interminables. Puis brusquement, comme s'il avait fait injure au pauvre corps torturé, il s'essuya le visage et prit délicatement la main abîmée de Karen entre les siennes. Il caressait doucement les doigts déformés, les fixant d'un air absent, se focalisant sur l'annulaire qu'il embrassa longuement avec tendresse.

Soudain il se redressa pour foncer vers le placard où il dénicha le sac à main de Karen. Ce dernier avait été retrouvé dans la voiture qui n'avait pas souffert de l'explosion. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une chaîne en or au bout de laquelle se balançait une bague. Stiles la reconnut immédiatement. C'était la bague de fiançailles de Karen. Peter s'acharna sur la chaîne. Au bout de plusieurs essais il réussit à libérer l'anneau et, sous les yeux médusés de Stiles, il le jeta furieusement dans la poubelle. Puis, fixant d'un air absent ce qui avait été le visage de Karen, il reprit sa place sur le fauteuil près du lit.

Le geste, ô combien symbolique, n'avait fait que briser un peu plus le cœur de Stiles.

Alors il tourna les talons et chercha son salut dans la fuite.

_Trois semaines plus tard..._

Toujours appuyé contre son muret sous l'enseigne clignotante qui l'avait projeté mentalement jusqu'à ce jour maudit, Stiles émit un grognement de frustration.

L'enquête n'avait rien donné de concluant. En l'absence de preuves de malveillance, la police avait conclu à une fuite de gaz, mais Stiles n'y croyait pas. Il était profondément convaincu que quelque chose de plus sombre se cachait derrière ce dramatique événement.

-Rien n'est dû au hasard dans mon monde, répéta Stiles, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Derek savait exactement de quoi il parlait. Et Stiles le croyait. Cette explosion n'était pas un accident. C'était une attaque personnelle, menée contre Karen. Le fait qu'elle soit la fiancée de Peter ne pouvait pas y être étranger.

Quand il avait revu les Hale pour la première fois après le drame, leur réaction l'avait conforté dans cette terrifiante hypothèse. Peter était dévasté. Rien de plus normal, il s'agissait de sa fiancée ! Mais chez sa nièce et son neveu, on se trouvait au-delà de la tristesse et de la compassion qu'un accident, même dramatique, aurait dû provoquer. Laura n'était plus que rage difficilement contenue. Rage, frustration et douleur extrême. Quant à Derek... Il s'était jeté sur Stiles, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Et ce dernier avait eu la sensation de «  _toucher_  » à la terreur. Une terreur qui prenait racine dans le passé et se nourrissait du présent. Après tout, Stiles avait échappé à l'explosion par miracle. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement une frayeur rétrospective qu'il percevait ici...non, il lisait là, sur les traits de son petit ami cette douleur incommensurable qu'on décelait également chez sa sœur. Et alors, Stiles avait frémit. Putain, cette horreur avait déjà eu lieu. Et le moyen pour perpétrer cette tentative de meurtre n'avait été choisi ni au hasard, ni par commodité. Non. L'immense cruauté des assassins n'avait pas de limite. Ces salopards avaient administré aux Hales une petite piqûre de rappel. Comme si c'était nécessaire... La mère de Derek et sa petite sœur étaient mortes dans l'explosion de leur voiture. Une explosion, comme pour Karen.

La question principale désormais était de savoir si les deux affaires étaient liées. Autrement dit, y-avait-il un seul commanditaire ? Ce qui ne modifiait en rien la culpabilité probable de Kate Argent, qui croupissait en cellule à l'asile d'Eichen House, pour le meurtre de Talia et Cora Hale. Mais si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait été que l'exécuteur des basses œuvres de cet unique meurtrier.

Stiles se frotta énergiquement le visage, s'arrachant à ces réflexions stériles et sans fin. Il allait devenir cinglé s'il ne se concentrait pas sur le présent !

Putain d'enseigne au néon !

-Allez, un peu de courage Stiles.

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'entrée du bâtiment miteux qui se cachait derrière la station-service. Pas idéal comme endroit. Essence et flammes faisaient trop bon ménage à son goût. Avec le traumatisme qu'il se trimbalait, il ne supportait plus le feu, sursautait à chaque bruit suspect, se figeait à chaque cigarette qu'on allumait devant lui.

-Me voilà bien barré, tiens ! Maugréa-t-il. Trauma de l'eau, trauma du feu... je vais me faire tous les éléments ou quoi ?

Et pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'il s'habitue à fréquenter le voisinage des pompes à essence. Parce qu'il était ici pour démarrer son nouveau job. S'agissait de ramasser quelques dollars de plus. La dette paternelle ne s'était guère arrangée, étant donné que Stiles persistait à séjourner très souvent à l'hôpital depuis quelques mois. Beaucoup trop souvent. Et c'était pas gratuit.

Depuis l'explosion du pressing il avait trouvé quelques petits boulots. Mais le dernier en date avait pris fin la veille et il lui fallait du fric. Heureusement qu'il avait anticipé et guetté chaque jour les nouvelles opportunités. Prêt à sauter sur la première qui se présenterait. Il commençait donc ici dès ce soir, et pourrait adapter les horaires à son rythme puisqu'il aurait un double des clés pour assurer la fermeture du club. Au moins un point positif.

Stiles poussa la porte du local qui le surprit par sa taille. L'espace intérieur paraissait bien plus grand que ce qu'on pouvait en voir depuis la rue. En outre, il semblait y avoir un étage et un sous-sol. Faudrait qu'il s'organise pour faire le boulot rapidement.

-... Grand jeté, grand jeté, pas de bourré, oui, c'est bien. Un, deux, un, deux, on tourne. Grand jeté. Allez-y recommencez.

Stiles s'approcha lentement de la voix qui émergeait d'une salle dont la porte s'ouvrait à quelques mètres sur sa droite. De la danse classique. Pas son genre du tout. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier que les danseurs étaient impressionnants.

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, observant pensivement les participants qui virevoltaient et sautaient autour de leur professeur. Ce dernier pivota soudain et Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

Jamais il n'avait vu un tel cliché vivant. L'homme, dont il ne voyait que le profil, n'était pas dans sa prime jeunesse. Sa chevelure souple, ondulée, poivre et sel, était rejetée en arrière. Et malgré quelques vestiges d'une musculature de danseur, on voyait à sa silhouette qu'il ne boudait pas les plaisirs de la vie. Silhouette un peu trop soulignée par le collant gris, associé à un justaucorps violet et prune.

Lorsque l'homme se retourna pour lui faire face, Stiles en resta bouche bée. De nombreux poils noirs débordaient généreusement du profond décolleté arrondi du vêtement moulant.

-Mon Dieu... Ce mec... est un génie.

_Le lendemain..._

-Je t'en prie Derek, fais-le taire. Je n'en peux plus de cette chanson stupide.

Claironnant à tue-tête, une paire de ciseaux dans une main et un cadre photo dans l'autre, Stiles se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre, grande ouverte sur Derek et le shérif qui l'observaient.

-I take a look at my enormous pe-e-e-nis !~ Brailla-t-il en grimaçant avant de baisser le volume. Joyeux anniversaire, amour de ma vie !

Derek roula des yeux et fit un geste de la main pour signifier qu'il devait changer de sujet de conversation. Bon, c'était vrai qu'il lui avait déjà souhaité une dizaine de fois depuis minuit.

-Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son père, les poings sur les hanches. Elle est pas stupide cette chanson ! Je la trouve très spirituelle au contraire.

-Eh bien, ta spiritualité m'exaspère et me casse les oreilles. Baisse le son et bonne chance à toi Derek.

Le shérif s'en alla rapidement, l'abandonnant face à son insupportable rejeton. Aussitôt, Derek accourut vers Stiles qu'il prit par la taille, le faisant tournoyer en l'air alors qu'un énorme sourire illuminait son visage tout entier.

-Whaa ! Fais gaffe, c'est tout petit ici !

Couinant de surprise lorsque Derek le ramena brusquement à lui pour un baiser enfiévré, Stiles se laissa faire sans broncher, savourant le bonheur de son petit-ami. Lorsqu'il manqua d'air, il recula doucement son visage et fixa Derek avec curiosité.

-C'est pas que ça m'embête hein? Mais euh...qu'est ce qui te rend si heureux?

-J'ai évolué, se réjouit Derek, joyeux comme un gamin en faisant une nouvelle fois tourner Stiles dans les airs.

Une fois les pieds à nouveau sur terre, Stiles ne réprima plus son propre sourire. C'était si rare de voir Derek aussi joyeux, que ça ne pouvait qu'être contagieux.

-Tu as... évolué... Ouais, hem...euh...tu joues à un jeu en ligne?

Derek secoua la tête de droite à gauche et le garda fermement contre lui.

-Je suis vraiment heureux. J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps!

Intrigué, Stiles scrutait Derek avec attention, guettant le moindre changement apparent. Et si cette évolution avait un rapport avec sa théorie sur le surnaturel ? Bon eh bien, il allait stocker l'info dans un coin de sa tête, pour voir avec quelle hypothèse elle s'adapterait le mieux. En tout cas, ce dont il était certain, c'était que s'il dévoilait cette nouvelle à Scott, ce dernier ne manquerait pas de suggérer que Derek était probablement un nouveau pokémon. Sur ce coup-là, il aurait volontiers parié son sweat rouge. Non pas, sur le fait que Derek soit effectivement un pokémon...mais bien sur ce probable nouveau délire de son meilleur pote. Pas moyen de le vérifier de toute façon, parce qu'il avait décidé de ne plus mettre Scottie à contribution plus que nécessaire. Donc, il ne lui parlerait pas de cette étrange  _« évolution »._

-Tu vas pas m'en dire plus ? Interrogea-t-il en regardant Derek à travers ses cils, sachant très bien que ce dernier ne résistait pas à cette mimique.

-Non.

Il donna une pichenette sur le nez de l'hyperactif, souriant malicieusement, montrant ainsi qu'il avait parfaitement entendu le bruit des gros sabots de Stiles.

-Alors, que fais-tu de beau aujourd'hui ?

Et zut, il avait résisté ! Retenant sa grimace déçue face à cet évident détournement de la conversation, Stiles montra ce qu'il tenait en main.

-Je décore ma chambre. Enfin, y a pas beaucoup de place vu la taille de la pièce, mais c'est déjà ça. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un placard à balai.

-Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main ?

-C'est bon, ça ira. Par contre, si t'as du temps à tuer je veux bien que tu te poses sur mon pieu pour que je puisse bouger comme je veux et t'admirer à chacune de mes pauses.

-J'adopte la fonction plante verte c'est ça ?

-Tu fais une magnifique plante verte, le rassura Stiles alors que Derek se couchait en travers de son lit, s'installant confortablement contre les oreillers.

-Je suis enchanté de l'apprendre.

_Le lendemain..._

-Cette nuit j'ai rêvé qu'on était dans une maison de campagne, déclara Stiles songeur, la joue posée contre sa paume alors qu'il triturait distraitement ses frites du bout de la fourchette. Tu m'as emmené dans une grange et on y a fait l'amour toute la nuit. Dans le foin. C'était vraiment hyper cool.

-Hey, mec. T'es pas seul avec Derek. Je suis là aussi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, rappela Boyd en fermant les yeux douloureusement comme s'il cherchait à effacer les images qui assaillaient son esprit après cette confidence. Je te préviens, si cette nuit je rêve de vous deux, demain je t'en colle une.

-Une quoi ? Le taquina Stiles en se mordant la lèvre.

-Ne le cherche pas, prévint Derek en face de lui. Il en serait capable. Et vu la différence de force, tu risques de pas t'en remettre.

-Mais-

-Youhou...les mecs !

Une violente secousse fit trembler leur table lorsque Scott arriva avec sa discrétion habituelle, immédiatement suivi par Danny qui s'assit plus calmement à côté de Stiles.

-Tu veux pas arrêter de te pointer comme ça un jour ? Interrogea Stiles, une main sur le cœur. À chaque fois, j'ai quasiment une crise cardiaque.

-T'es trop sensible bro, répliqua Scott en s'asseyant à la gauche de son meilleur ami. Bref, ce soir on n'a pas entraînement, le coach est absent aujourd'hui. Ça vous dirait qu'on se fasse un truc tous ensemble ?

Boyd, Derek et Danny échangèrent un regard, pas totalement convaincus par l'initiative. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment proches, alors une sortie en groupe... C'était peut-être un peu trop tôt. À vrai dire le seul qui s'entendait avec tout le monde sans trop de problèmes, c'était Stiles. Surtout qu'en janvier, ses relations avec Boyd s'étaient considérablement améliorées. Mais les autres entre eux... C'était pas encore gagné.

-Tu pensais à quoi comme '' _truc_ '' ? Questionna tout de même Stiles. Enfin, ça sera que pour vous. Perso, j'ai pas mon aprem entièrement libre.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Bah je vais chez Martin aujourd'hui ! Répondit Stiles en faisant de gros yeux. T'as déjà oublié les heures de torture que je vais devoir vivre ?

-Oh t'exagère, elle est pas si horrible que ça Lydia, soupira Scott.

Les haussements de sourcils qu'il se récolta de la part de Boyd, Derek et Stiles le firent grimacer.

-Hey, tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé avec son très cher '' _cousin_ '' ? Intervint Derek d'un ton irrité.

Celui-ci n'était pas complètement rassuré par ce rendez-vous en terrain «  _ennemi_  » et l'avait avoué à Stiles dès que la nouvelle de cet exposé, que ce dernier devait préparer en duo avec la jeune fille, était arrivée à ses oreilles.

-Sans compter leur boulette de l'année dernière à l'anniversaire de Lydia, renchérit Boyd.

-Bah, vous êtes trop méfiants, s'exaspéra Scott en levant les yeux au ciel. Danny, t'es d'accord avec moi, non ?

Le concerné haussa les épaules avec un regard d'excuse.

-Désolé, mais moi aussi je suis inquiet. Je connais Lydia, après tout je suis ami avec son ex, et rien que le fait qu'elle ait demandé elle-même ce partenariat n'augure rien de bon. En plus, elle a insisté pour que le rendez-vous ait lieu chez elle.

Derek expira fortement et bruyamment, attirant l'attention de la tablée sur lui alors qu'il serrait les dents, le regard meurtrier.

-Arrêtez de me l'inquiéter, demanda Stiles en posant sa main sur le poing crispé de Derek. Sinon il va me séquestrer pour que j'y aille pas.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stressé, Stiles attendait devant la porte des Martin que quelqu'un daigne lui ouvrir. Il jeta un regard à Derek par-dessus son épaule, lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait repartir et que tout se passerait bien. L'aîné secoua la tête négativement, gardant le moteur de sa bécane éteint, probablement pour vérifier que Stiles entrait dans la place en un seul morceau.

Finalement le bruit d'une clé se fit entendre et l'hyperactif tourna le dos à Derek, curieux de voir qui lui ouvrirait.

-Prada au pied !

Lydia apparut face à lui et instinctivement, il se tendit, redoutant le premier contact. Cependant, la jeune fille ne lui accorda pas immédiatement son attention, préférant fixer Derek qui attendait toujours, paraissant incapable de se résoudre à laisser son amant se débrouiller seul. Pressé d'en finir avec cette atmosphère pesante, Stiles se retourna et ordonna d'un mouvement de tête à son chevalier servant de s'en aller fissa. Ce dernier obtempéra, brisant le contact visuel en baissant sa visière d'un geste sec, avant de démarrer en trombe. La bécane rugit sauvagement comme pour montrer qu'elle désapprouvait la situation autant que son conducteur.

-Entre, l'invita Lydia en s'effaçant dans le hall d'entrée.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je crois que cette partie est bien comme ça, conclut Stiles, même s'il n'était pas réellement satisfait.

-Pas du tout, rétorqua Lydia. Tu dis ça, uniquement parce que tu veux partir.

Stiles cogna du poing sur la table. Cette fois il en avait assez. Déjà plus d'une heure qu'il était ici et que Lydia se comportait comme si tout était normal. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise car il ne pigeait toujours pas ce qui avait motivé la jeune fille.

-J'en ai ma claque, grogna-t-il en scrutant le visage de cette dernière à la recherche de la moindre trace de surprise ou d'énervement. Dis-moi ce que je fiche ici ?

-Tu fais un travail préparatoire pour notre voyage en Italie dans le cadre de notre cours de latin, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi comme binôme ? Nos rapports ne sont pas vraiment très amicaux. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Alors pourquoi ? Dis-le moi.

-Et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas dû te choisir ?

Stiles poussa un soupir excédé en massant ses tempes. Elle se foutait royalement de sa gueule cette conne.

-Okay, très bien. Alors je vais te laisser terminer sans moi, acheva-t-il en se levant.

Il rassembla ses affaires en un tas à peu près uniforme et fourra le tout dans son sac qu'il balança sur son dos.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Ça ne te rendra pas service.

-Pas faire quoi ? Partir ? Répliqua Stiles. Bien sûr que si, au contraire ça va me rendre un sacré service. Je vais pouvoir passer une bonne fin d'aprem avec des gens que j'apprécie au lieu d'être coincé ici.

Lydia plissa les yeux, agacée, pour hausser finalement les épaules.

-Très bien. J'avoue, dit-elle en croisant les jambes. Je voulais te parler d'autre chose que des cours.

Satisfait d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Stiles se rassit en lâchant ses affaires à ses pieds. Lydia passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, poussant un soupir fébrile alors que ses grands yeux se posaient partout autour d'elle, évitant consciencieusement son invité.

-J'ai appris...pour l'explosion le mois dernier.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de ça ?

-Et alors ? Tout le monde le sait. Ils en ont fait tout un foin parce qu'ils ont même cru quelques temps à une attaque terroriste. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'intéresse, d'ailleurs. L'enquête est classée.

Lydia releva le menton, regardant enfin Stiles dans les yeux. Elle hocha légèrement la tête et reprit son stylo ainsi que ses brouillons.

-Euh... C'est tout ? S'étonna Stiles, perplexe. Tu voulais juste me dire que...

Puis un doute l'assaillit et il détailla avec plus d'attention l'expression de Lydia. Il voyait bien que sa curiosité semblait assouvie, mais pourquoi ? Elle ne lui avait posé aucune question... À moins qu'il ait répondu sans en avoir conscience? Voyons, qu'avait-il dit de spécial ? Attaque terroriste ? Affaire classée ?

Voulant vérifier sa théorie, il reprit la parole d'un air naturel et nonchalant.

-Enfin... en réalité... il y a toujours une petite équipe qui se penche sur le sujet bien sûr... mentit-il avec aplomb sur le ton de la confidence.

Aussitôt Lydia releva la tête, plongeant son regard vacillant dans celui de Stiles. Elle ne disait rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Avait-elle peur que le coupable soit retrouvé ? Voulait-elle le protéger ? Ou tout simplement, craignait-elle qu'on soupçonne, à tort ou à raison, un de ses proches ? Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et appréciait...

Comme en réponse à ces pensées, une silhouette se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon et entra dans la pièce d'un pas rapide, sans un seul regard pour Stiles.

Keith.

Que penser de cette théorie ? Était-elle trop tirée par les cheveux ou les Martin avaient-ils en effet un lien avec cette explosion ? Son instinct, pour une fois, lui murmurait qu'il se trompait. Il n'imaginait pas Keith faire sauter le pressing. Et puis, pour quel motif ? Il n'en avait aucun. Karen n'avait aucun lien avec les Martin. Enfin... d'après ce qu'il savait.

Une fois de plus, il allait devoir partir à la chasse aux infos, pensa-t-il en suivant Keith du regard alors que ce dernier sortait dans le jardin par la baie vitrée.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Nostalgique, Stiles s'appuya contre le manche de son aspirateur, observant la salle de danse sans réellement la voir. Son regard papillonnait entre les barres, courant le long des murs en béton brut, se posant sur les nombreux miroirs. Le sol était souple sous ses pieds. Il jeta un œil gourmand aux enceintes à l'avant de la pièce, ainsi que sur le piano installé dans un coin bien éclairé...

Tout ce matériel, dont il restait le seul dépositaire pour la nuit, le torturait. Il mourait d'envie de l'utiliser. Il voulait juste lâcher son matos de ménage, mettre la musique en route et se défouler. Libérer son corps. Laisser ses tensions s'exprimer dans le mouvement, à travers ses pas. Pourtant, malgré cette envie dévorante, et même si ses jambes étaient réparées depuis longtemps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler d'appréhension quand il repensait à l'époque maudite où avait eu lieu son accident. Tout ça parce que ce mec l'avait pris en grippe dès son arrivée à l'internat...

-Putain !

À ce cri, Stiles sursauta et saisit immédiatement le manche de son balai. C'était une arme comme une autre. Il marcha furtivement jusqu'à l'origine du cri de frustration, redoutant sans y croire la visite surprise d'un cambrioleur qui aurait ignoré la présence à cette heure-ci d'un «  _homme de ménage_  ». Après tout, les _monte-en-l'air_  n'étaient pas tous forcément des pros. Bon là, le mec aurait été carrément con, parce la pièce d'où avait fusé le cri était la seule allumée !

Stiles s'arrêta net au voisinage du cadre de la porte, dissimulé derrière le mur de la salle. Inspirant profondément, il sauta d'un coup à travers l'ouverture, brandissant avec férocité son arme de fortune.

-On ne bouge plus !

-Arg !

La jeune fille hurla de terreur, tombant à la renverse et trébuchant sur ses pointes jetées sur le sol.

-Mon dieu, mais t'es qui toi ! S'écria-t-elle, assise par terre.

-La nouvelle bonne à tout faire, rétorqua Stiles, abaissant sa serpillière alors qu'il comprenait que ce n'était en, fin de compte qu'une élève retardataire. Les cours sont terminés. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je m'entraîne, répondit-elle d'un ton hautain en relevant fièrement le visage. Ce n'est pas interdit à ce que je sache.

-Ben tu sais pas grand-chose apparemment, mâchonna Stiles en s'appuyant contre le manche. C'est fermé à partir de vingt-et-une heures pour les élèves. Et devine quoi ? Il est vingt-et-une heures passées. Dommage, hein ? Normalement, tu ne peux pas rester.

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir énervé avant de se lever pour récupérer ses affaires.

-Et ne salis pas les vestiaires des filles, j'ai pas envie de tout recommencer.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça. C'est ton boulot de nettoyer connard, murmura la fille, croyant apparemment qu'il ne l'entendrait pas. Quel chieur, celui-là !

Stiles haussa un sourcil, la suivant du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle, en direction des vestiaires.

-Eh bien, on peut dire qu'elle est sympa celle-là !


	107. Tu m'excites

_Le lendemain..._

-C'était vraiment cool. Boyd est sympa en fait, raconta Scott en s'asseyant à côté de Stiles.

-Ouais, je suis content que vous ayez réussi à passer une soirée tranquille tous ensemble.

-Mais quand même, c'est pas pareil sans toi. Tu devrais venir la prochaine fois. Je pige pas pourquoi t'aimes pas ce genre de sortie, c'est vraiment fun !

-J'aime pas ce genre de sorties, moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Bien sûr, que j'aime ce genre de sortie en groupe !

-Ah bon?

Scott cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, paraissant complètement pris de court.

-Mais euh... l'année dernière... Quand on y allait tous ensemble avec Allison, Lydia et Jackson, tu voulais jamais-

-Vous ne me proposiez pas ! Nuance, rétorqua Stiles, sentant l'ancienne blessure dont il avait tant souffert se réveiller.

Il avait détesté cette période, où il avait sans cesse le sentiment que Scott le snobait et qu'il faisait en sorte d'éviter de s'investir affectivement avec lui, préférant sa « _bande_ ».

-Si si je t'assure, insista Scott, d'un ton convaincu. Je t'ai demandé plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois t'étais pas vraiment là, tu répondais vaguement, comme si t'en avais pas envie. C'était dans ta période obsessionnelle de Derek. Et une fois, tu m'as même dit que t'aimais pas trop ça, alors j'ai arrêté d'insister. J'ai carrément dit aux autres de ne pas te demander pour pas te saouler. M'enfin, remarque que Lydia et Jackson en avaient rien à faire, eux...

-Whaou... T'es sûr de tout ça ?

-Bah oui, je parle de moi quand même là ! Tu croyais quoi, sérieux ? Que je te laissais de côté ? T'es fou bro ! Tiens, y a ton copain mystérieux qui se pointe. Au fait, vous êtes pas venus ensemble ce matin ?

-Si... bien sûr. J'ai même dormi chez lui.

-Vous vous lâchez jamais ? Remarqua Scott alors que Derek prenait place à la droite de Stiles.

-Ben si. Euh... Quand...

Stiles prit un air de réflexion intense avant de taper du poing dans sa paume.

-Quand je bosse tiens. On n'est pas ensemble, là !

-Putain, je sais pas comment vous faites pour pas vous étriper. Ça me dépasse.

-Bah... Il étripe sa famille à la place.

-Peter l'avait mérité, rétorqua Derek. D'ailleurs quand ça arrive, c'est toujours qu'il le mérite.

-Vous devriez vraiment vous calmer, les deux mâles Alpha franchement, riposta Stiles, prenant un ton moqueur.

La réaction de Derek ne le déçut pas et il retint de montrer sa satisfaction devant l'écarquillement des yeux de son petit ami. Ah...eh bien voilà qui était intéressant!

Pourquoi le simple vocabulaire de la biologie faisait-il cet effet à Derek ? Parce que certes, le terme de mâle alpha s'appliquait à de nombreuses espèces pour qualifier la bestiole qui «  _dominait_  » un groupe. Il bouffait avant les autres, se prenait les meilleurs morceaux et chez certains, l'heureux détenteur du titre avait priorité absolue sur toute activité sexuelle...contraignant les malheureux dominés à rester célibataires. Bon, pas chez les loups qui étaient monogames. Par contre, quand on parlait de «  _mâle alpha_  » pour qualifier des humains, alors pas d'ambiguïté possible ! En tout cas, rien qui nécessite de se démonter les prunelles devant l'allusion... S'agissait juste de décrire le comportement habituel de deux mecs qui faisaient le concours de celui qui pisserait le plus loin... Or là, le Derek, cette petite remarque lui racontait bien davantage que de défendre le titre de la plus grosse bistouquette! Non, sérieux, vu son expression actuelle, la référence avait un sens bien réel pour lui et, venant de Stiles, ça l'avait complètement déstabilisé.

Conclusion logique l'option «  _loup-garou_  » venait d'éliminer définitivement tous ses challengers. Faudrait donc creuser par là.

-Bah alors ? C'est quoi cette tête que tu tires ? Demanda Stiles, souriant pour camoufler ses véritables sentiments. T'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Hey, ferme la bouche, lapin, tu vas avaler des mouches !

Derek déglutit, fixant Stiles avec une telle intensité que ce dernier eut l'impression de se faire scanner le cerveau. Oups. Il était peut-être allé un peu vite en besogne. Il voulait pas non plus le rendre méfiant, c'était pas le but.

Ou alors... Est-ce que Derek voulait lui transmettre un avertissement, un message silencieux ?

Quoi que ce soit, le regard appuyé et profondément grave dont il le gratifia parut confirmer son hypothèse. Stiles était fortement encouragé à la mettre en veilleuse.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles, une moue contrariée plaquée sur le visage depuis une heure, se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de crier de frustration. Il en avait marre de cette ambiance pourrie.

Lydia était à côté de lui, pianotant sur son ordinateur, son fidèle '' _cousin_ '' jouait les nounous attentives juste en face d'elle. Il triturait son portable depuis le début de leur séance tout en jetant des regards peu amènes en direction du propre garde-du-corps de Stiles, Derek.

Assis tous les quatre dans la bibliothèque du lycée, ils baignaient dans une atmosphère électrique. Leur bulle de silence uniquement brisée par les rares questions que posait Lydia, chargée de la rédaction définitive de leur exposé commun.

Mais Stiles avait toujours eu du mal avec le silence, sauf quand il était seul avec Derek. Parce qu'avec lui, il se sentait lui-même et n'avait plus rien à prouver. Il lui suffisait «  _d'être_  », en toute confiance, sans chercher à paraître.

Hélas, à cet instant, il y avait les Martin.

-Hey, tu vas les laisser pousser jusqu'où tes cheveux, Martin ? Demanda Stiles soudain, ne trouvant aucun autre sujet de conversation neutre.

Keith passa une main dans les-dits cheveux qui descendaient maintenant jusqu'à ses épaules, sans oublier de lui lancer un regard mauvais au passage. Malgré cette réponse peu engageante, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de suivre des yeux le mouvement de ses doigts, qui glissaient dans les épaisses boucles souples. Ce mec avait des cheveux de malade, normal qu'il les laisse pousser... Les gonzesses devaient être vertes de jalousie devant une chevelure pareille ! Honnêtement, il trouvait ça gravement sexy.

Il secoua la tête, horrifié. C'était Keith Martin, merde !

-Et pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? Maugréa ce dernier d'un ton hargneux.

-Ouh là, c'était pas agressif hein ? Pfff... Faut te calmer, c'est mauvais pour ta tension. En fait, je voulais juste savoir si tu persisteras jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez longs pour que je puisse t'étrangler avec, ajouta-t-il plus bas en serrant les dents.

Sa réplique merdeuse eut pour effet d'arracher un sourire à Derek.

Stiles toujours agacé, croisa les bras sur sa table, posant le menton contre ses poignets en fixant le vide devant lui. Un contact contre son pied lui fit lever les yeux vers son petit ami qui lui souriait toujours, l'encourageant à résister jusqu'au bout. C'était bientôt terminé.

Mais le silence avait repris ses droits et le malaise envahissait de nouveau Stiles. Comme une démangeaison impossible à contenir, sa curiosité vint lui souffler que le moment était idéal pour poser plusieurs questions qui le taraudaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Idéal, car c'était à Keith qu'il voulait les poser et le mec était juste en face de lui. Idéal, parce que son sauveur préféré était présent et que sa vigilance ne pourrait pas être prise en défaut. Son petit ami semblait désormais n'avoir plus qu'une seule raison de vivre...le protéger de toutes les menaces. Même de celles émanant de Stiles en personne ! Fort de ces magnifiques certitudes, il se lança.

-Dis Martin, ils s'en sortent comment tes petits-copains ?

Keith leva les yeux au ciel.

-Putain, mais tu peux pas me lâcher cinq minutes ?

Lydia soupira longuement.

-Keith, s'il te plaît, réponds à ses questions. J'aimerais me concentrer.

Le fiancé de Lydia se laissa partir en arrière contre son dossier, paraissant las également.

-Comment veux-tu qu'ils s'en sortent ? Soupira-t-il. Ils ont été virés, ils avaient passé l'âge qu'on les oblige à aller dans un bahut. Alors ils cherchent du taf.

-Et Daehler ?

-Prison avec sursis et travaux d'intérêt général à Beacon Hills. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre franchement ? S'impatienta Keith en croisant les bras. T'as la paix maintenant, alors cherche pas les embrouilles là où il n'y en a plus.

Stiles ne répondit pas, remarquant le regard d'avertissement de Derek. Une fois de plus c'était clairement une injonction à fermer sa grande bouche. En réponse, l'hyperactif roula des yeux, exaspéré par cette tendance si répandue qui consistait à vouloir le faire taire. Dommage, aujourd'hui il voulait remuer la merde, et tant pis si ça créait quelques problèmes.

-Au fait, sinon...à Halloween, c'était qui ? Reprit Stiles sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

Derek parut troublé, ne comprenant sûrement pas à qui, ni de qui il parlait. De son côté, Lydia s'était arrêté de taper, fixant chacun alternativement dans l'attente que quelqu'un se décide à répondre à cette question venue de nulle part.

-À ton avis, grogna Keith. On dit que t'es intelligent. Enfin, je commence à douter vu les conneries que tu fais.

Stiles se redressa, réfléchissant à ce qui était évident d'après Keith. Mais ça ne l'étai-

-Jennifer ? Proposa-t-il, incertain.

-Voilà, lâche-moi les basques maintenant, conclut Keith en gardant son regard obstinément tourné vers l'extérieur.

-Tu parles de Blake ? Et c'était quand, et où ? Demanda Derek avec un air méfiant et inquiet.

-Apparemment. C'était le soir d'Halloween, répondit Stiles évasivement. Quand on s'est retrouvés enfermés, ce serait Jennifer la responsable. Mais comme l'autre caractériel veut plus me répondre, je saurais jamais pourquoi il s'est frité avec elle juste avant...

Lydia abandonna une nouvelle fois son clavier et fixa Keith avec étonnement.

-Keith ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu t'es disputé avec Jennifer ? Mais pourquoi ?

Le garçon garda le silence, figé dans sa position comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on l'attaque brusquement.

-Martin réponds, ordonna Derek.

Stiles arqua un sourcil. Eh bien, lui qui voulait remuer la merde, visiblement il avait touché un point fichtrement sensible. Du coup, l'affaire lui paraissait encore plus louche qu'avant. Était-il possible que Keith et Jennifer aient été complices puis, à la suite d'un désaccord, en soient venus aux mains cette nuit-là ? Ça devenait absolument incompréhensible.

-Stiles, ça va être l'heure du conseil des élèves, l'informa subitement Derek d'un ton étrange. Tu devrais y aller avant d'être en retard.

L'avertissement ressemblait davantage à un ordre visant à l'éloigner plutôt qu'à une éventuelle inquiétude quant à sa ponctualité... Nul doute, il était de trop. Regardant successivement chacun des trois autres acteurs de la scène, il chercha en vain un démenti à cette remarque dont l'intention était tellement transparente. Lydia le dévisagea froidement, les lèvres serrées, juste avant de porter un regard incendiaire à son cher «  _cousin_  » qui lui, fixait le vide d'un air buté. Aucun soutien de ce côté-là, mais Stiles s'en était douté. Quant à Derek, eh bien son avis avait été clairement exprimé.

Bah, il n'avait qu'à obéir. Après tout, il suffirait de questionner Derek plus tard. Et par la même occasion, de tâter le terrain pour savoir si ses hypothèses sur sa nature réelle tenaient effectivement la route.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Encore là toi ? S'exclama Stiles, sa fidèle serpillière à la main alors qu'il observait la même fille que la veille dans une des salles d'entraînement. T'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit où je parle chinois ? Euh... Ouais, j'aurais pu choisir une autre expression. Quoi que... je vois bien que t'es asiatique hein, mais je sais pas si t'es vraiment chinoise. De toute façon, moi je suis polonais à la base et pourtant j'en connais pas un mot. 'fin c'est pas l'important. Dis, tu dégages ou tu restes ?

-Tu me laisses vraiment le choix ? Questionna la jeune fille en ôtant ses pointes.

-Ouais, je sens que ça va être chiant si je dois faire le flic tous les soirs. Alors, comme en fait tu me gênes pas vraiment, j'imagine que tu peux rester. Mais te méprends pas, c'est pas une preuve de faiblesse ! Moi, je veux juste bosser en paix. Par contre j'ai besoin de savoir si tu restes ou si tu pars pour pouvoir m'organiser dans le boulot.

-Je reste.

-Bien, t'as jusqu'à vingt-trois heures, après je me barre, okay ?

-Okay.

_Le lendemain..._

-J'y connais rien en danse classique, vraiment c'est pas ma tasse de thé. Mais tu devrais peut-être essayer de te montrer moins brusque dans tes gestes si tu veux réussir à passer cet enchaînement, commenta Stiles, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

-Justement, t'y connais rien. Alors lâche-moi la grappe.

-Okay Okay, abandonna Stiles en levant les mains. Je te laisse, je te laisse.

Il avait pas besoin de se faire envoyer bouler par cette pimprenelle insupportable pour être d'une humeur de dogue. Depuis la veille, Derek tapait en touche. Il était pas venu passer la nuit avec lui prétextant des galères et dans la journée il s'était montré particulièrement distant. Merde, pourtant hier soir quand Stiles était parti bosser, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés fâchés. Donc forcément il s'était passé un truc juste après. On avait dû faire chier Derek une fois de plus. Et pas moyen de lui faire lâcher le moindre mot sur le sujet, le pauvre avait eu l'air super stressé. Après, il avait prévenu Stiles qu'il viendrait pas non plus le retrouver le soir, chez lui et qu'il était hors de question de l'inviter au manoir. Histoires de famille. Stiles commençait à avoir l'habitude et avait donc décidé de lui foutre la paix et de continuer ses recherches sur les loups-garous, de son côté.

_Le soir suivant..._

-Il passe toujours pas cet enchaînement...

-Mais laisse-moi nom d'un chien ! T'es vraiment collant comme mec !

-Eh bien, tu ressembles pas vraiment à une gentille danseuse en tutu...

-Eh bien, tu ressembles pas vraiment à une femme de ménage, rétorqua la fille

-Ça ressemble à quoi une femme de ménage d'après toi ?

-Pas à toi !

-J'adore nos discussions. Sincèrement. Dit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il était bien moins énervé que la veille. Parce que d'une part la gamine l'amusait et d'autre part, même s'il était privé de Derek pour des raisons foireuses, aujourd'hui ça l'avait plutôt arrangé. Il avait ainsi pu mettre à profit trois heures de liberté solitaire pour foncer à la médiathèque de Beacon Hill. Le bâtiment ultra moderne avait récupéré le personnel de la vieille bibliothèque où Stiles avait passé d'innombrables heures en compagnie de sa mère quand il était petit. Et là...bingo. Il avait retrouvé Lisa.

Lisa était maintenant responsable du département des archives. Et Lisa adorait Stiles. Car elle était une des meilleures amies de Claudia Stilinski. C'était sans doute une des raisons pour laquelle il n'avait jamais, jusqu'à ce jour, tenté de reprendre contact avec elle. Elle avait fondu sur place en le reconnaissant, dénichant immédiatement au fond de son placard flambant neuf, une de ces boîtes de cookies faits maisons, qu'il dévorait sans retenue lorsqu'il était enfant. La réserve semblait toujours inépuisable, malgré l'acharnement de Stiles à en venir à bout.

Le regard attendri avec lequel Lisa le couvait chaque fois, donnait l'impression à Stiles de faire la meilleure bonne action de sa vie. Et cette après-midi, lorsqu'il croqua dans le premier cookie, une bouffée de souvenirs heureux le submergea, lui collant tout à coup une pêche d'enfer.

Stiles avait choisi de jouer franc-jeu avec Lisa. Du moins en ce qui concernait la raison de sa visite. Il déclara devoir faire des recherches approfondies sur les phénomènes surnaturels et, en parallèle, sur les créatures se rapportant à l'univers du fantastique. Bien entendu, Lisa s'était fait un plaisir de le faire profiter de quelques accès réservés aux chercheurs, et il avait récolté ainsi une mine d'informations qu'il avait stockées dans son petit grimoire personnel.

Ainsi, en recoupant ces trésors et les indices multiples synthétisés sur le papier, il était arrivé à la conclusion définitive que seule l'option loup-garou tenait la route. Le souvenir des griffures multiples récoltées pendant certaines sessions torrides, associé à l'image sublime des yeux lumineux de son amant -surprise hélas trop rarement - le confortaient grandement dans sa certitude.

Toutefois un problème majeur subsistait. Si à la moindre allusion sur ce thème, même évasive, il se trouvait privé de son petit ami pendant plusieurs jours, on n'était pas sorti d'affaire. En effet, quelle pouvait être la raison de cet éloignement ? Stiles en voyait deux possibles. Soit Derek était mort de trouille, terrifié que son amant l'abandonne le jour où il connaîtrait sa véritable nature. Soit ils étaient sous surveillance et, une putain de fois de plus, ce foutu «  _conseil_ » tenait Derek par les couilles, le menaçant de représailles si Stiles tentait d'aborder des sujets interdits.

Une seule méthode pour en avoir le cœur net. Aborder le sujet de manière non verbale, en montrant qu'une fuite n'était pas à craindre venant de l'hyperactif.

Ce dernier aviserait en fonction de la réponse.

_Vingt-quatre heures plus tard..._

Pianotant sur son portable, Stiles sourit en répondant à Derek. Aujourd'hui sa patience avait été récompensée. Son amant viendrait le chercher après le boulot pour l'emmener au manoir. Il fallait reconnaître que Stiles avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour rassurer son petit ami. En effet, malgré sa conviction toute neuve mais particulièrement solide que son copain faisait partie de la société secrète des lycanthropes anonymes, il avait soigneusement évité le sujet. Pas question de mettre une nouvelle fois Derek en porte-à-faux et de le rendre malheureux.

En fin de compte, Stiles ne regrettait pas d'avoir été «  _privé de Derek_  » pendant trois nuits. Parce que ça lui avait permis de bien avancer sur le mystère des Hale. Autant sur la question de leur statut de créatures surnaturelles que sur l'éventualité d'une mise sur écoute de leur couple.

Il repensa plus sérieusement à l'hypothèse d'une « _surveillance_ ». Et si, à chaque instant ils étaient effectivement fliqués... ? Il en frémit d'horreur... même pendant leurs moments d'intimité alors ?... Arghhh... bonjour le délire. Et là soudain, le souvenir de certains ébats particulièrement chauds lui fit monter le rouge aux joues tout en provoquant dans ses tripes des sensations pas désagréables du tout. Il avait peut-être finalement lui aussi un petit côté exhibitionniste... L'autre lapin-garou avait déteint sur lui.

-Pourquoi tu rougis ?

Stiles releva vivement la tête vers la danseuse, ne s'attendant pas à la voir apparaître soudain devant lui ce soir.

-Salut tutu-racaille. Eh bien, je m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir ! T'es pas en vacances ?

-Si, et alors ? Mais euh... Tu m'espionnes ?

-Ben non... Mais je suis au lycée, alors je connais les dates de congés scolaires sans avoir besoin de m'intéresser plus que ça à ta vie, répliqua Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis tu crois quoi ? Tu me prends pour un admirateur secret ? Désolé mais les gamines de collège ne m'intéressent pas.

La fille parut un peu vexée et elle dépassa Stiles, entrant dans la salle d'entraînement habituelle. L'hyperactif la suivit du regard, trouvant toujours aussi drôle ce caractère de cochon qui lui rappelait un peu Derek.

-Et va t'occuper de ton ménage au lieu de glander, conclut-elle en réapparaissant au pas de la porte.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon je dis à la patronne que tu bosses pas.

-Ah oui ? Eh bien je suis drôlement impatient que tu lui apportes des preuves à ce sujet et surtout de voir sa réaction en apprenant que tu restes après la fermeture... Quoique, sur ce point ça pourrait bien être moi qui me récolterais des emmerdes pour t'avoir laissée faire ! Bah... Si ça peut te faire plaisir, vas-y. Après tout, c'est toi qui auras ça sur la conscience, moi j'ai rien à me reprocher.

La fille grogna et repartit dans la salle, laissant Stiles seul avec son balai.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai proposé au conseil mon projet de journée «  _bataille de polochons_ »... Tu vas pas le croire ! Ils ont refusé, gémit Stiles plaintivement en se lovant contre Derek.

Hum, c'était gravement bon de le retrouver.

-C'est marrant, je sais pas pourquoi... mais ça m'étonne qu'à moitié…

Stiles souffla, fatigué, et nicha son visage dans le cou si chaud, respirant son parfum avec délice. Mon dieu qu'il sentait bon ! C'était à damner un saint.

Émoustillé, il balada deux doigts curieux le long de la gorge puis du torse de Derek, se surélevant sur un coude pour l'admirer avec plus de facilité. Les yeux fermés, son amant remuait à peine, tout au plaisir de la caresse. S'abandonnant ainsi, il ne ressemblait pas une seule seconde à une bête féroce tueuse d'humains mais bien davantage à un chiot affectueux, n'attendant rien de plus qu'un peu d'amour. Beaucoup d'amour, en réalité. En tout cas, pas de quoi fuir comme l'avait fait Karen après avoir été mise au courant...

Parce qu'en fin de compte, qu'y aurait-il de changé ? Derek restait toujours l'amant passionné et amoureux qu'il connaissait, rien de plus, rien de moins. Jusqu'à maintenant ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait fait souffrir, mais bien les contraintes qu'on lui avait imposées en raison de sa nature.

Assailli par une brusque bouffée d'affection, Stiles enlaça Derek, l'embrassant profondément avant de reposer le visage contre son épaule, savourant leur douce quiétude. Il soupira subitement.

-Tu te rends compte ? Dans quinze jours on sera séparés pour une semaine entière. C'est la loose, hein ?

-Grmpf... T'étais obligé de me le rappeler ? Grogna Derek, le serrant plus étroitement contre lui.

-Mais aussi... C'est toi qui as choisi de manigancer derrière mon dos.

-Moi ? J'ai rien fait ! S'exclama Derek, jouant très mal l'innocence.

-Derek, c'est pas la peine de démentir, t'as aucune chance de m'avoir à ce petit jeu-là, rétorqua Stiles en roulant des yeux. J'ai très bien compris que c'était ta famille le fameux '' _généreux donateur_ '' qui a payé le voyage pour la classe. Les autres se sont pas posé de questions, mais c'est évident que t'y es pas pour rien.

Derek sourit en laissant sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller, caressant doucement le dos de Stiles alors qu'il commençait à rire silencieusement.

-Okay, je me rends. J'avoue tout. C'est nous qui avons payé. On savait que t'aurais pas accepté si seul ton voyage avait été pris en charge, alors que si on finançait la totalité du groupe tu pourrais rien dire.

-Vous êtes une bande de manipulateurs dans cette famille quand même... Pourquoi avez-vous tenu à faire ça ? J'ai l'impression que vous voulez vraiment que je parte pour avoir la paix quelques temps.

-Dis pas ça, soupira Derek. C'est n'importe quoi. On veut pas t'éloigner idiot. On veut seulement que tu puisses profiter au maximum de ta dernière année de lycée. Tu sais, c'est censé être parmi les meilleures années de notre vie.

Stiles plongea son regard dans celui de Derek, le sondant pour savoir s'il avait volontairement éludé le sujet de son éloignement. C'était le cas, il le sentait. Face à lui, Derek se ferma comme une huître, le visage grave.

Et là, alors que Stiles s'était juré de faire gaffe de ne plus le harceler en raison de cette éventuelle surveillance, il ne parvint pas à retenir la remarque suivante.

-Tu parles. Je sens que tu essaies de m'éloigner de Beacon Hills.

Le silence accablé qui suivit lui permit de comprendre qu'il avait visé juste. Voilà, son foutu verbiage avait réussi à gâcher l'ambiance. Derek avait l'air flippé maintenant. Comme un écho à cette pensée, ce dernier glissa lentement ses doigts tremblants le long du visage de l'hyperactif, semblant vouloir graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire, comme s'il avait peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir le faire.

-Stiles, je t'aime.

Le cerveau de Stiles carburait à cent à l'heure, se demandant ce qu'il devait délivrer comme message. S'agissait de pas se gourer. De pas tout foutre en l'air comme il en avait si souvent l'habitude. Il garda donc un visage impassible en dépit de cette déclaration qui pourtant lui avait retourné le cœur par son intensité. Derek était mort de trouille. Il devait craindre que Stiles ne soit très proche de la vérité en ce qui concernait sa nature. Par contre, il devait se douter qu'il avait également compris leur absence de liberté de communication. Derek n'était pas idiot, loin de là. Et il avait forcément apprécié la prudence de Stiles au cours de ces derniers jours. Prudence que Stiles venait de fusiller en beauté mais bon...il était Stiles...et il allait se rattraper.

Alors pourquoi Derek était-il si inquiet ? Craignait-il vraiment que Stiles le rejette ? Ou pire, qu'il le dénonce ? Ou enfin, peut-être envisageait-il encore de brouiller les pistes au cas où Stiles douterait... Cette tension les bousillait et il fallait y mettre fin en tentant le tout pour le tout.

-Je sais.

Stiles était content. Si surveillance il y avait, elle «  _n'entendrait_  » pas le non-dit...mais bon Derek ne le saisirait peut-être pas non plus...dans ce cas il faudrait trouver une alternative. Il observa attentivement son amant cherchant le moindre indice dans son expression. En premier lieu Derek parut perdu, ne sachant clairement pas si Stiles répondait à sa déclaration ou s'il venait d'avouer qu'il avait identifié sa nature.

-Que sais-tu ? Demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement quasiment inaudible en articulant soigneusement chaque syllabe tandis qu'il barrait la bouche de Stiles de son index dressé.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre et saisit le doigt de Derek en l'embrassant au passage. Voilà, c'était clair, son amant venait de lui demander de rester le plus discret possible. Il fallait se faire silencieux pour aborder « _le_  » sujet tabou. Ainsi, ils n'avaient pas le droit de prononcer les mots. Qu'à cela ne tienne.

Il toucha les ongles de Derek et simula l'acte de griffer au niveau de ses hanches, puis il désigna ses yeux, essayant de trouver dans la pièce un objet bleu électrique... peine perdue, aucune surface ne pouvait égaler la lumière surprise plusieurs fois dans ses iris. Enfin il se leva et, plutôt que de se prendre la tête à écrire ce qu'il voulait lui transmettre, il récupéra la peluche gagnée à la fête foraine et retourna s'allonger près de Derek en câlinant le petit loup qu'il posa sur le torse de ce dernier.

Pour conclure, il embrassa tendrement son amant et lui souffla doucement sans le quitter des yeux.

-Derek, moi aussi je t'aime, quoi qu'il advienne de nous.

Le regard vert d'eau s'embua, animé d'un nouvel éclat qui fit scintiller le cercle cuivré entourant les pupilles, dilatées par l'émotion. Le menton de Derek trembla de manière à peine discernable.

-Et tu n'as pas peur ? De ce qu'il peut advenir ?

Stiles fit non de la tête, avec conviction. Puis il s'allongea sur le flanc, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, ses doigts effleurant doucement la poitrine dénudée de son petit ami. Ce dernier se tourna pour lui faire face et ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, dans un silence parfait. Un silence apaisé, que seules deux respirations profondes harmonieusement accordées venaient habiter.

Enfin...après un an et demi de mensonges, de secrets et de non-dits, le temps de la confiance partagée était enfin venu. Ils l'accueillaient avec un tel soulagement, que les mots n'étaient pas encore nécessaires. À cet instant Stiles se sentait léger. Tellement heureux, que son insatiable curiosité passait au second plan. Il savait que l'avenir ne serait pas simple, parce qu'il faudrait cacher le fait qu'il connaissait « _le secret des Hale_  ». Mais pour l'instant, il s'en foutait. Parce que maintenant il allait pouvoir aider Derek, à deux ils seraient les plus forts.

_Le lendemain matin..._

Un contact humide et râpeux contre ses doigts tira Stiles du sommeil. Il ouvrit un œil curieux, regardant dans la direction de son bras qui pendait mollement dans le vide. Marshie frotta une truffe fraîche contre sa main, l'exhortant à se lever par des coups de pattes répétés contre le bord du matelas.

-Qu'est-c'tu veux ? Marmonna-t-il, sa bouche à moitié écrasée contre les draps.

Marshie émit un son aigu qui fit grimacer Stiles.

-Okay, okay, je me lève, chuchota-t-il en voyant que Derek dormait toujours profondément.

Sortant sans un bruit de la chambre, il se tint au mur pour éviter la chute alors que l'animal paniqué tournait autour de lui et le bousculait vers les escaliers qu'il faillit dévaler, ses pieds nus glissant sur le plancher toujours impeccablement ciré.

-Casse-gueule putain, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Un râle rauque de douleur animale lui parvint alors et il s'arrêta net sous le coup de la surprise. Un second gémissement de souffrance en provenance du salon et Stiles se remit en marche, courant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. C'était bien le jour pour avoir un problème ! Pile le week-end où Laura et Peter avaient décidé de quitter le manoir !

-Merde c'est pas vrai, maugréa Stiles entre ses dents.

Il dérapa sur le tapis et atterrit au pied du canapé, juste à côté d'un des nombreux chiens des Hale. Le souffle court, l'animal avaient les yeux fermés, crispés par la souffrance, et plusieurs autres chiens l'entouraient.

-Oh non Pat, tu vas pas me faire ça. Derek ! Derek viens vite !

Stiles entendit un grand fracas à l'étage puis des bruits de course dans les escaliers.

-Viens voir, dit-il lorsque Derek arriva dans la pièce. Il est vraiment mal en point.

Derek garda le silence, posant sa paume sur le cœur du chien. Immédiatement, la main, puis le bras de son amant se couvrirent de veines sombres, courant sous sa peau obscurcie. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée devant le phénomène.

Okay. Bon, ben ça faisait partie du package sans doute !

-Il faut aller voir Deaton. Il pourra peut-être faire quelque chose, annonça Derek en prenant Pat dans ses bras. Prends les clés du 4x4 dans l'entrée et cours au garage pour m'ouvrir la porte. Vite.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Désolé Derek. Je ne peux plus rien pour lui.

Affichant un air triste à mourir, Derek prit Pat dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le flanc alors que l'animal vivait ses derniers instants. Ses doigts plongèrent dans le pelage noir, s'y accrochant désespérément sous le regard désolé de Deaton qui enleva ses gants.

Debout à l'écart, Stiles restait les bras croisés, adossé contre le mur près de la porte. Il observait la scène d'un regard neutre, analysant ce qui se passait sans agir.

Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, Derek avait arrêté de faire fonctionner son pouvoir au but encore indéfini, et Stiles n'avait pas pu déterminer si cela signifiait que Deaton n'était pas au courant de ses pouvoirs, ou s'il devait ignorer que Stiles savait. Étant donnés les liens qui unissaient le vétérinaire et la famille Hale, la seconde option était très certainement la bonne.

Et puis, ça collait exactement à l'impossibilité dans laquelle s'était trouvé Derek à lui avouer la vérité. Ils étaient dans l'illégalité et même Deaton, le vieil ami, ne devait pas savoir. Peut-être ce dernier faisait-il partie de ce fameux '' _conseil de famille_ '' qui encadrait si fermement sa relation avec son petit ami.

S'arrachant à ses réflexions, Stiles qui avait continué à observer la scène sans la voir, réalisa enfin la situation. Il se serait bien foutu lui-même une mandale pour ce soudain manque d'empathie devant la souffrance de son copain. Il savait pourtant que Derek adorait ses chiens. Il le voyait bercer Pat doucement l'air un peu perdu et lui, il restait là, comme un con, à tenir le mur. Stiles mon vieux, t'es qu'un putain de boulet.

Il se précipita pour prendre Derek dans ses bras, soutenant Pat sur leurs genoux accolés alors que le chien agonisant s'affaissait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

-Je suis désolé Derek, chuchota l'hyperactif contre la nuque de son petit-ami.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les yeux vides, Stiles fixait d'un œil morne et fatigué le sol qu'il venait de récurer. Eh oui, il bossait même le samedi soir... Boulot toujours aussi passionnant...qui avait toutefois l'avantage de lui permettre de penser à autre chose, vu que la complexité était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Comme à l'accoutumée, il laissa ses pensées dériver vers son copain. Il avait de la peine pour lui, vraiment. Derek entretenait avec ses chiens une relation particulière. Bon, après... Pat était plus tout jeune. En plus, Derek savait déjà qu'il était bien mal en point. Mais... même si on restait rationnel, la perte d'un animal qui avait accompagné toute votre enfance demeurait un déchirement et rappelait désagréablement la finitude de l'existence ainsi que l'irréversibilité du temps. Bref...ça craignait grave.

-Je déteste cette vie. Grommela-t-il en javellisant les chiottes.

Stiles poussa un profond soupir. Le moment de grâce et d'intense complicité de la veille au soir, avait pris du plomb dans l'aile. Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines avec cette famille. En effet ça risquait d'être assez compliqué de ne jamais gaffer au sujet du « _secret des Hale_ ». Déjà, Peter et Laura seraient peut-être pas trop contents que Stiles soit au courant. Surtout que Peter devait en être un aussi...puisque Karen l'avait traité de monstre. Et Laura également alors en fait...la plaisanterie de Derek disant qu'elle mordait n'en était peut-être pas une...

-J'en ai marre, souffla-t-il en rentrant finalement dans la salle principale, abandonnant son matériel dans le couloir. Faut que j'évacue le stress.

Il se débarrassa de son sweat et de ses baskets, les lançant dans un coin de la pièce pour éviter de trébucher dessus, étourdi comme il était. Finalement il avait craqué au bout d'une semaine... Rien d'étonnant.

-Voyons voir...

Il fouilla dans son portable, cherchant la meilleure playlist et trouva rapidement son bonheur. Il brancha l'appareil sur une enceinte et bientôt la musique envahit la salle toute entière.

-Après tout j'ai bien réussi à faire de la crosse. J'ai donc dû retrouver mes capacités physiques. Bon, c'est vrai que je me suis cassé la guibolle y a pas longtemps, mais j'ai qu'à y aller doucement... et puis en rééducation j'ai fait des trucs balèzes. Marmonnait-il pour lui-même.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, s'étirant les cervicales avec soin alors qu'il laissait la musique l'envahir lentement, le coupant de toute pensée parasite. Il tira sur son bras droit, l'étirant, savourant les sensations autrefois si familières lorsqu'il s'entraînait régulièrement et que la danse l'avait sorti de la morne grisaille de l'internat, l'empêchant de sombrer dans la déprime.

Puis il étira ses jambes, l'une après l'autre, sentant qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir libérer les tensions accumulées.

Testant l'élasticité du sol avant de faire le premier pas, Stiles sourit avec satisfaction. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas danser.

Il poussa un cri de surprise, se tournant d'un bond vers la porte.

-Mais t'es malade toi ! Ça va pas, d'apparaître comme ça dans le dos des gens ? J'aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque !

-Je te signale que t'as des miroirs sur tous les murs, t'aurais pu me remarquer y a déjà cinq minutes.

Grognant de frustration, Stiles partit éteindre la musique, déçu d'avoir été interrompu. Ce serait pour une prochaine fois. Tant pis.

-Désolée, je voulais pas t'empêcher de danser. Je fais que regarder tu sais ? Tu peux t'amuser si tu veux, commenta la fille, les bras croisés alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas faire.

-Hors de question. Tu vas me déconcentrer.

-T'as la trouille ? Se moqua la fille en souriant d'un air entendu.

Piqué au vif, Stiles serra les poings.

-Okay. Mais alors, tu seras ma partenaire.

Le sourire vainqueur de la fille disparut et elle pâlit légèrement.

-T'avais dit que t'étais pas un admirateur secret.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

-Te fais pas un film, là. Je te demande de danser avec moi, pas de m'épouser ! Allez, viens par là.

La fille secoua la tête, paraissant soudain mal à l'aise.

-Nan sérieux ? Hey... Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais sauvagement t'agresser et voler ta virginité ? T'es pas bien, dans ta tête.

-C'est toi qui est pas net ! M'approche pas ou je hurle.

-À mon avis, personne t'entendra d'ici. Allez viens par-là, l'invita Stiles en lui faisant signe alors qu'il cherchait une morceau précis. Et arrête de flipper. Depuis une semaine que je te vois ici tous les soirs, si j'avais voulu t'emmerder ce serait déjà fait ! Bon, sinon... Tu sais danser le Paso Doble ?

-Non.

-Alors je vais t'apprendre. Tu verras, c'est autre chose que tes sauts de chamois.

-C'est des sauts de chats, rétorqua la fille, hargneuse.

-Allez amène-toi. Ça va être drôle.

Stiles tendit la main dans sa direction, remarquant bien qu'il avait titillé sa curiosité, et lui sourit pour la rassurer.

-Cap ou pas cap?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-D'où t'as appris à danser comme ça ? Demanda la fille, assise au milieu de la salle en grignotant le bout d'une barre chocolatée.

-Je prenais des cours quand j'étais au collège, à l'internat. Depuis, j'ai arrêté.

-Pourquoi ? T'es plutôt doué. T'aimais plus ?

-Bah...disons pour faire simple que j'étais plus en mesure d'en faire à cause d'un gros connard, soupira Stiles en se couchant sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la nuque.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

-Je croyais que je t'emmerdais, non ?

La fille fit la moue en serrant ses bras autour de ses jambes avant de poser son menton contre ses genoux.

-J'ai dit ça par provoc. En fait, je suis curieuse de savoir. T'es plus mystérieux que ce que tu parais.

-Hmm... Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, déclara-t-il avant de rouler sur le ventre. En bref, dans mon...collège, y avait un mec qui m'avait pris en grippe dès mon arrivée et il me menait grave la vie dure sans aucune raison.

-Classique.

Stiles roula des yeux et ignora la remarque.

-Comme il me faisait chier sans arrêt, un jour je le fuyais dans les couloirs et je suis tombé sur un cours de danse donné par une prof bizarre qui m'a tout de suite pris comme élève.

-Cliché.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Stiles se frappa le front et la fille se tut, prenant un air sage et attentif.

-Finalement, j'y ai pris goût et je me suis rapproché d'une fille qui suivait le même cours. On devait passer ensemble sur scène pour un spectacle de fin d'année. Sauf que le gros connard qui me faisait chier l'a appris et, comme il croyait que je m'étais trouvé une copine, il a trouvé subtil de saboter la scène le jour J.

-Aïe.

-Ouais. Exactement, aïe. En plein milieu de notre démonstration j'ai fait un vol plané sur le public et je me suis pété la gueule violemment. Résultat, deux jambes dans le plâtre et plus de danse pour un moment.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait contre toi ce gars ?

-Je sais pas. Je l'ai jamais su en fait. Il supportait pas que je puisse être heureux ? J'en saurai sûrement jamais rien. De toute façon, c'est du passé. Je m'en fous complètement. J'ai d'autres activités que la danse pour me faire plaisir maintenant.

-Et t'étais vraiment avec cette fille ou pas ?

-T'es bien une nana sous cette armure de défense alors ? La taquina Stiles en souriant.

Elle afficha un air vexé et fronça les sourcils, espérant sûrement prendre un visage menaçant. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non. On était juste amis, rien de plus. Répondit-il finalement.

-Vous l'êtes encore ?

-Non, on s'est perdus de vue.

La fille sourit bizarrement, lançant un regard étrange à Stiles qui prit une mine perplexe.

-Quoi ?

-C'était l'amour de ta vie ! C'est ça ? Tellement cliché.

Stiles roula des yeux.

-N'importe quoi. Tu regardes trop de films à l'eau de rose. Mais note que c'est pas si con, parce que l'amour de ma vie je l'ai rencontré l'an dernier, se réjouit-il en se recouchant sur le dos, souriant malgré sa tristesse alors qu'il repensait à Derek et à cette matinée éprouvante.

-Trop mignon, se moqua la fille avec un ton faussement béat. Et tu vas aussi danser avec elle devant un public nombreux, mais cette fois vous réussirez votre démonstration et vous aurez droit à une grande ovation avant de vous avouer votre amour devant tout le monde ?

Stiles s'esclaffa, se laissant tomber sur le côté pour laisser libre-court à son hilarité. Le pire, c'était encore qu'elle paraissait sérieuse.

-Nan, t'es vraiment sérieuse ? Demanda-t-il, incrédule, en se redressant sur ses coudes.

-Bah oui. Pourquoi pas ?

Le rire de Stiles reprit de plus belle.

-J'y crois pas, tu lis vraiment trop de romans pour gamines.

_Cinq jours plus tard..._

Main dans la main, Derek et Stiles déambulaient dans les rues de Beacon Hills, n'échangeant que de rares paroles sans se soucier du silence qui les entourait. Même s'ils n'en avaient plus parlé depuis ce fameux matin de deuil, le secret qu'ils partageaient ne les avait pas séparés, bien au contraire. Derek était plus ouvert, il avait compris que Stiles resterait discret et ça l'avait visiblement rassuré. Tant de soulagement de la part de Derek, devant l'application de son petit ami à tenir sa langue, signifiait clairement qu'ils étaient plus que jamais sous étroite surveillance. Pourquoi ? C'était une évidence... Depuis quand ? Ça remontait probablement fort loin, peut-être au début de l'année précédente. Qui était chargé du contrôle des contenus ? Voilà qui restait un mystère.

Alors ils avaient adopté, sans qu'il aient eu besoin de se le dire, un langage implicite, ne parlant plus qu'à demi-mots et utilisant une gestuelle qui leur était propre.

-T'as quelque chose de prévu avec les autres ce soir ? Questionna Stiles, tournant un regard interrogateur vers Derek.

-Euh... T'es sérieux ?

-Bah quoi ?

-T'as pas oublié un petit truc par hasard ?

Stiles prit un air intrigué, réfléchissant à ce qui avait bien pu lui échapper. Puis quelques petits détails dans la vitrine d'un fleuriste attirèrent son regard. Il se figea.

-Oh merde! Mais quel boulet je suis !

Un sourire moqueur prit lentement place sur les lèvres de Derek.

-Bravo...génie.

-On est le quatorze, réalisa Stiles qui affichait une grimace de dépit, planté devant le magasin de fleurs, dont la devanture débordait de cœurs, petits angelots et autres fanfreluches roses. J'avais complètement zappé! Oh, tu m'as invité pour ça? Et toutes ces attentions, c'est aussi... Oh... Je suis trop con !

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, envahi par la culpabilité. Quelle sorte d'amoureux foireux était-il pour avoir pu oublier leur première Saint Valentin !

-Eh oui, t'es une vraie tête de linotte. Enfin... Je suis habitué depuis le temps. Mais... je vois très bien comment tu pourrais te rattraper, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un petit regard pervers. Et si tu manquais d'imagination, j'ai quelques idées dont je pourrais te faire profiter...Conclut-il d'un ton légèrement enroué en se léchant les lèvres.

-Pourquoi p-

Derek posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, souriant en coin.

-Mais comme faut faire un peu monter la pression, d'abord on se fait un plan bowling, un ciné et puis un restau. Et quand tu seras bien chaud, incapable de résister plus longtemps à mon corps de rêve, on rentrera au manoir. On l'a ce soir pour nous tout seuls.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles ouvrit un œil incertain. Un instant désorienté. Il était où, là ? Faisait sacrément sombre ! Ça sentait le sexe. Le sexe avec Derek. De toute façon, il avait pas testé ailleurs et n'en avait aucune envie. Par contre, il avait déjà perçu chez d'autres couples des odeurs similaires et...il avait pas aimé. Pas aimé du tout. Mais quand il s'agissait de son loup-garou de copain, il trouvait le parfum enivrant. Et pour cause... c'était le parfum du plaisir. Sans limite. Sans tabou. Sans contrainte.

Et que ces putains d'espions se paluchent en les écoutant, ou farcissent leurs grandes oreilles de boules Quies pour pas les entendre, il en avait rien à foutre. Mieux que ça, maintenant qu'il était au courant, il se faisait un plaisir de leur en balancer pour leur pognon.

Une fragrance épicée et légèrement musquée mêlée aux odeurs familières de la chambre de Derek vint taquiner ses narines. Sueur ? Celle de son amant mêlée à la sienne. Il frémit et respira profondément. Pas de doute, il aimait tout chez ce mec.

Il se redressa sur un coude pour éliminer une légère crampe dans l'épaule droite, tâchant de repérer du même coup sa position dans le lit. Bordel, où était passé son oreiller? Tendant une main hésitante, il entra en contact avec une peau chaude et ferme qu'il effleura doucement. À vue de doigts, c'étaient les redoutables abdos de son apollon de petit copain. Ça montait, descendait, montait, descendait. Respiration ample et régulière. Son mec en écrasait comme un bienheureux.

Stiles remonta la main un peu plus haut, à la recherche des pectoraux. Il raffolait de leurs arrondis fermes et de… Oups... Euh... c'était pas les pecs ça... Si ?... Non... ! Y avait beaucoup trop de poils...ah ouais, carrément... L'était pas du bon côté donc. Il tendit le bras beaucoup plus haut et tomba sur un... pied. Et là, il percuta...mouais, classe... le plan. Ils s'étaient endormis comme des masses dans la position exacte où leur petit échange de fluides s'était terminé en beauté. Fallait préciser que la synchronisation exceptionnelle de l'opération l'avait laissé repu et totalement vidé en même temps. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Expliquant sa position peu orthodoxe pendant cette plongée réparatrice au pays des rêves.

Il s'assit complètement, avant de se lever avec précaution pour aller boire un coup de flotte dans la salle de bain. Un petit rire satisfait lui vint lorsqu'il jeta un regard vers la douche. Ils avaient dignement entamé les réjouissances -le mot était plus qu'adapté pour la soirée en cours- sous le jet d'eau mousseux que dispensait la luxueuse cabine. Cette première étape s'était révélée...explosive. Décidément, il adorait se faire pardonner. Surtout... oh oui, surtout lorsque Derek lui laissait carte blanche ! Et ce soir, Stiles avait choisi de renouveler l'expérience du vestiaire, celle où il avait abusé du tatouage... Il frissonna de plaisir en repensant à ce qui avait été une grandiose première fois pour tous les deux.

Il observa de nouveau la cabine de douche. Et d'affolantes images de luxure enflammèrent ses pauvres neurones. Réanimant son désir au souvenir de ce pied d'enfer qu'il avait pris quelques heures plus tôt. Ce pouvoir, cette confiance absolue que son amant lui accordait ! C'était... jouissif. Désormais, Derek lui donnait sans retenue, et son corps, et ses cris. Apparemment, qu'il soit espionné ne le dérangeait pas plus que Stiles. Et ce dernier savourait pleinement leur profonde -et toute récente- complicité.

Stiles s'étira longuement puis passa longuement sous la douche, histoire de ressourcer la bête, se savonnant avec délectation. Activation des jets massant. Hmm... Putain, c'était cool d'avoir du fric, quand même...

De retour dans la chambre, il s'arrêta un instant au pied du lit pour contempler le corps nu, dont les contours surgissaient de l'ombre sous les traits lumineux d'un mince croissant de lune. Dire qu'il le trouvait beau, ne reflétait en rien son sentiment devant un tel spectacle. L'harmonie dégagée par les courbes de la musculature. Le tranquille abandon du corps endormi. Le rythme puissant du souffle animant la poitrine. La posture enfin. La main gauche détendue, posée sur l'intérieur de la cuisse ouverte. Le bras droit relevé au-dessus de la tête, celle-ci légèrement inclinée du même côté, dans la direction où Stiles aurait dû se trouver.

Son mec était pas beau. Il était sublime. Insupportablement bandant. Comme le lui faisait clairement savoir sa baguette magique personnelle, déjà au garde-à-vous. La température de la chambre lui sembla soudain digne d'un mois d'août caniculaire. Il souffla pour évacuer la tension intérieure qui lui chauffait ainsi les joues. Puis, s'agenouillant le plus silencieusement possible entre les jambes de Derek, il prit soin de déplacer délicatement le pied droit qui le gênait un peu, avant d'approcher son visage du sexe flaccide de son amant profondément endormi.

Parviendrait-il à le faire bander sans qu'il ne se réveille ? Challenge, ô combien passionnant... Un élancement d'excitation électrisa son bas-ventre à cette intéressante idée.

Emplissant ses narines de l'effluve sombre et charnel créé par la proximité de leurs deux corps, il saisit entre ses lèvres gonflées d'impatience l'extrémité du sexe assoupi, l'enserrant délicatement. La douceur vulnérable de la muqueuse, taquinée par la pointe de sa langue, avait un goût de sel. Ses mains s'occupaient tendrement, à la fois des bourses tendues et de la base du sexe qu'il s'agissait de réanimer en douceur, sans éveiller son propriétaire.

La manœuvre semblait au point, car l'objet du désir avait considérablement gagné en volume autant qu'en fermeté, tandis qu'une plainte profonde émanait de la gorge de Derek qui souffla le nom de Stiles. Sous les paupières toujours fermées, on voyait rouler rapidement les globes oculaires. Pour l'instant, il était en plein rêve. Et, point sacrément positif... son mec n'avait pas prononcé un autre nom que le sien. L'espace d'une atroce et stupide seconde, l'hyperactif frémit d'horreur en imaginant que Derek aurait peut-être pu évoquer quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, seul un imbécile prétentieux pourrait se vanter de détenir l'exclusivité sur les rêves érotiques de son petit-ami !

Stiles, rassuré et comblé d'être visiblement la stimulation sexuelle inconsciente préférée de son loup-garou de copain, frissonna d'anticipation... son désir, attisé par les réactions du corps de Derek. Contractions, bruits indécents, mots indiscernables, mains égarées sur les draps froissés, moiteurs exquises.

Enfiévré par l'incroyable érotisme dégagé involontairement par son partenaire, il accéléra les mouvements de sa bouche. Il voulait mener le plus loin possible leur rapport tout en préservant l'inconscience de son partenaire. Il savait que celui-ci se réveillerait avant la fin. Mais le jeu était de se rapprocher au maximum de l'apothéose tout en le gardant endormi. Une façon de réaliser un vieux fantasme de contrôle total. Entrelaçant l'inconscient et la réalité. Une preuve à ses yeux de son lien fusionnel avec Derek, dont la poitrine suivait actuellement un rythme particulièrement rapide. À chaque expiration, des gémissements de bien-être fusaient des lèvres entrouvertes et ses doigts s'acharnaient frénétiquement sur le drap.

De plus en plus excité, mais désormais vaguement inquiet de se trouver atrocement frustré au cas où son mec aurait l'outrecuidance de basculer trop tôt, Stiles libéra sa main droite afin de se préparer sommairement pour l'accueillir. Nul besoin de se protéger, Derek lui avait confirmé par écrit que sa nature le préservait de toutes les maladies humaines. Y avait des informations qu'il était utile de partager rapidement.

Sans attendre davantage, Stiles enfourcha son étalon et guida doucement en lui le sexe dressé. Enfin...il se sentait tellement vivant. La légère et familière impression de brûlure s'estompa rapidement, alors que le membre gonflé s'épanouissait encore. Le bassin de Stiles s'anima de lui-même, son corps et son esprit s'abandonnaient, languides, aux sensations extrêmes qui faisaient bouillir son sang.

-Oh, bordel c'est tellement bon, gémit-il dans un cri étouffé par son poing qu'il mordit violemment, sa tête basculant en arrière.

Au même instant, une main puissante empoigna son sexe tandis qu'une autre s'emparait d'une de ses cuisses, la pétrissant avec fureur. Derek, tout juste sorti du pays des rêves, paraissait vouloir participer activement. Pour la plus grande joie de Stiles qui se demandait combien de temps il allait tenir dans ces conditions. Il baissa la tête et verrouilla son regard sur le visage de son partenaire, sublimé par la ténébreuse clarté lunaire. Il ne voulait pas louper une seule seconde du spectacle à venir.

La danse de ses hanches s'accorda totalement au rythme des caresses ardentes de Derek sur son sexe. Ce dernier lui paraissait à deux doigts de la combustion spontanée.

-Merde, Derek... ta main... ta queue... Tu me rends... cinglé.

Une bouffée odorante, délicieusement mâle, lui répondit instantanément, accompagnée d'un grondement sensuel sourdant du plus profond de la gorge du loup. Et soudain, il y eut cette fascinante lueur bleu acier. Elle naquit du fond des prunelles liquides, s'intensifiant progressivement, comme si elle voulait échauffer de sa lumière froide l'excitation de Stiles.

Emporté par la sensualité intense qui se dégageait du corps de son amant, Stiles laissa parler en lui l'animal, et la cadence de ses hanches se fit furieuse. Bestiale. Sauvage. Sa sensibilité exacerbée lui procura mille petites piques de pur plaisir qui traversèrent son corps entier. Les hanches de Derek le martelaient violemment, comme un écho merveilleux de son propre balancement. Chaque pénétration, profonde, provoquait en lui de délectables décharges de jouissance. Il gémit plusieurs fois, se forçant à ne pas perdre son amant des yeux et il en fut grandement récompensé. Car, au moment exact où ce dernier ouvrait la bouche en un grand cri muet, arquant son corps durci par l'effort, ses griffes se plantèrent légèrement dans une des hanches de Stiles et des crocs impressionnants apparurent soudain sous les lèvres retroussées, soulignant d'une farouche animalité le regard électrique.

C'en fut trop pour Stiles. Son éjaculation violente se répandit sur la main de son partenaire dont les spasmes de jouissance déclenchèrent un orgasme intérieur tout aussi fulgurant que le précédent. Sous la violence de cette apothéose, son souffle se bloqua et il resta pétrifié quelques secondes, foudroyé. Enfin, lorsque l'air parut avoir retrouvé le chemin de ses poumons, il s'effondra, haletant, comme un paquet de chiffons sur le torse de Derek, tout aussi éprouvé que Stiles si l'on en croyait sa respiration pantelante.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence ouaté. Alors, en un adorable geste de tendre protection, Derek ramena doucement le drap sur le dos de son petit ami vautré sur sa poitrine, effleurant délicatement sa nuque du bout de l'index. Puis il soupira longuement et un souffle tiède chatouilla l'oreille de Stiles alors qu'il lui murmurait d'une voix faible, dévastée par l'émotion.

-Tu sais, ce que je ressens pour toi c'est au-delà des mots. Alors ne me quitte jamais. J'y survivrais pas.

_Le lendemain..._

Paressant confortablement dans le grand lit de Derek, Stiles restait affalé sur le ventre, jouant à un jeu en ligne sur son portable qui traînait près du sol.

Soudain un nouveau message arriva dans sa boîte de réception et il l'ouvrit immédiatement en voyant qu'il venait de Laura.

_''Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé votre journée en amoureux ? Mon stupide frangin s'est-il bien comporté avec toi ?''_

Stiles sourit en lançant un regard attendri à Derek qui dormait près de lui avant de répondre à sa belle-sœur.

_''On a seulement eu un petit problème hier matin parce qu'un idiot avait oublié quel jour on était, si tu vois de qui je veux parler...''_

Lâchant une seconde son portable sur le plancher, Stiles grattouilla derrière les oreilles de Marshie qui était couchée au pied du lit, ses yeux brillants tournés vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'aime toi. T'es trop mignonne.

Il reçut rapidement la réponse de Laura. Apparemment elle trouvait le temps long. Peter faisait sûrement la grasse matinée et elle n'avait sans doute personne avec qui discuter.

_''Oui je sais. C'est moi qui le lui ai rappelé juste avant qu'il parte te retrouver parce que cet imbécile l'avait oublié. Mais quel couillon. Il a quand même réussi à organiser un truc avec toi ? Rassure-moi.''_

Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche, choqué. Il se retourna brusquement vers Derek et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule pour le réveiller.

-Tu t'es foutu de moi, mon salaud ! Toi aussi, t'avais zappé ! Et tu m'as fait culpabiliser en plus !

Les yeux encore fermés, un immense sourire vint éclairer le visage détendu de Derek.

-Ouais. Et ça en valait drôlement le coup.

-Hein ? Sale manipulateur, vil culpabilisateur! Je suis outré ! Zoutré entends-tu ?

Stiles fit mine de sortir du lit, mais un bras puissant l'attrapa et le ramena contre le matelas, les empêtrant dans les draps. Derek l'attira contre lui, l'embrassant sur l'épaule avant de le coller à son corps pour se blottir contre son dos en laissant passer une longue expiration de bien-être.

-Pfff... T'en as quand même bien profité. Et puis, imagine un peu comme on aurait eu l'air con si Laura m'avait pas prévenu, ajouta Derek, riant contre la peau de Stiles. On serait restés à la maison à rien foutre comme deux glands.

-Et à la place, on est restés à la maison...comme deux glands, rit Stiles. Ce qui était un sacré bon choix !


	108. Je me serais passé de ça

_Quinze jours plus tard..._

La boulette. La grosse boulette. L'énorme boulette.

La merde. La grosse merde. L'énorme merde.

-Viens par là, ordonna Laura en tirant Stiles par le bras un peu durement, alors qu'à côté d'eux Derek s'habillait à la va-vite tout en essayant de les suivre. Bon, je t'explique. Quand on sera sur place, tu ne dis pas un mot, pas une remarque. Tu te fais discret. Rappelle-toi que tu n'as aucun droit, tout ce que tu diras pourra être analysé et utilisé contre nous.

-J'ai l'impression que tu me lis mes droits avant de me placer en garde à vue pour un interrogatoire musclé, commenta Stiles d'une voix légèrement altérée par l'incertitude, tandis qu'il se laissait entraîner à la suite des trois Hale. Il s'appliquait à ne pas regarder Laura, par pudeur devant sa nudité.

-Hélas, c'est exactement ça. On va sûrement y passer une bonne partie de la nuit. Le conseil va devoir décider de ton sort rapidement. Après avoir synthétisé tous les faits connus. Ça peut très mal finir, je ne te le cache pas.

Inquiet et encore trop perdu pour réellement comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui, Stiles passa de Laura, qui s'habilla enfin plus convenablement, aux mains de Derek qui le poussa dans le dos vers la voiture, l'y faisant monter en prenant garde à ce qu'il ne se cogne pas. Ensuite, il prit place à côté de lui sur la banquette arrière.

-Vois un peu ça comme une réunion de co-voisinage où tout le monde se réunit devant des salades de riz et discute des problèmes du quartier, commenta Peter. Sauf qu'on ne parle pas d'un quartier et... qu'il arrive que des gens se fassent exécuter.

-Donc y a vraiment de salades de riz? Demanda Stiles qui ne parvenait pas à prendre au sérieux la dernière partie de la phrase.

Enfin quoi, on était au vingt-et-unième siècle, on pouvait pas dessouder le fils du shérif d'un bled de Californie, comme ça, tranquillement!

-Franchement Peter, tu sais parfaitement que la situation n'est pas à prendre à la rigolade, rétorqua Laura en démarrant en trombe. Ce qui s'est passé est une sérieuse entorse à nos règles de fonctionnement. Nous allons tous en payer le prix. J'espère seulement qu'il ne sera pas trop élevé.

-Désolé. Je... J'aurais pas dû venir... Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je voulais voir...

Il s'interrompit soudain, inquiet de risquer la gaffe supplémentaire. Depuis qu'il connaissait la nature de son petit ami, il redoublait de prudence lorsqu'il s'agissait d'ouvrir sa grande bouche. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils ne soient pas toujours sous surveillance, même en cet instant!

Il regarda Derek d'un air affolé. Cherchant dans sa poche arrière le petit bloc-note qui leur leur était indispensable pour communiquer sur des sujets interdits. Son copain lui fit signe qu'il pouvait parler librement.

-Ben, c'était la pleine lune et je voulais savoir ce qui-

Laura pila net. Peter et elle se tournèrent brusquement vers l'arrière, fixant Stiles avec incrédulité.

-Attends, tu es venu... exprès? S'écria Laura, paraissant pétrifiée d'horreur. Tu... savais?

-Bah, je passe tout mon temps avec vous. Alors, bien sûr que j'ai compris ce que vous étiez vraiment. Bon, faut avouer que j'ai pas mal cherché de mon côté aussi. Et ce soir j'ai profité de la pleine lune pour venir voir discrètement comment ça se passait.

-Derek, tu savais pour lui? Questionna Peter, tournant un regard sévère vers son neveu.

Derek parut hésiter et se mordit la lèvre avant de hocher la tête.

-Ça fait une vingtaine de jours qu'il me l'a fait comprendre, répondit-il. Mais nous n'avons rien dit explicitement! Parce qu'il a aussi deviné qu'on était toujours sous contrôle. Surtout lui! Alors il ne m'a posé aucune question, sauf de temps en temps par écrit pour des trucs importants. Et à chaque fois, on brûlait les preuves. Ce qui fait que ceux qui le surveillent ne savent pas que cette situation dure depuis tout ce temps.

-Alors il faudra continuer dans cette voie, conclut Laura. Stiles, tu diras que tu es venu au manoir parce que tu avais simplement envie de voir Derek et que c'est là que tu as tout découvert en nous voyant sous forme de loups. Surtout, ne dis jamais que tu savais tout ceci depuis plus longtemps. Compris? C'est très important, tu en es conscient? Ça pourrait bien nous sauver. Il est essentiel qu'ils pensent que tout cela s'est déroulé accidentellement.

La bouche rendue sèche par la panique qui le prenait lentement, Stiles regarda les trois loups-garous l'un après l'autre, ne sachant que dire.

-Tu as compris Stiles? Le pressa Derek en prenant ses mains entre les siennes. Il faudra que tu sois convaincant lorsque nous serons devant eux. Les Argent chercheront la moindre brèche où s'infiltrer pour tous nous incriminer. Ne les laisse pas t'intimider sinon ils se feront un plaisir de te mettre à terre. Ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir si tu mens. Seuls des loups-garous peuvent le deviner.

-O-OK, j'ai compris.

Mais qu'avait-il fait? Qu'avait-il fait! Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait s'il arrivait malheur aux Hale à cause de sa curiosité maladive et de son impatience. Jamais.

Enfin...s'il vivait assez longtemps pour avoir le loisir de culpabiliser. Après tout, les discours que lui tenaient Peter et Laura n'étaient pas très rassurants.

_Une heure plus tôt..._

La patience n'était vraiment pas son fort. Ni la prudence à vrai dire. Et ce combo, dans sa situation, était on ne peut plus dangereux.

Il s'en rendait bien compte aujourd'hui, alors qu'il se retrouvait ici, devant le manoir Hale, pour cette nouvelle nuit de pleine lune. Il avait l'air malin, à guetter l'arrivée de trois loups-garous probablement transformés et peut-être assoiffés de sang. Le fait de connaître le secret de son petit ami et d'avoir pu observer quelques transformations mineures ne lui suffisait plus. Il voulait absolument savoir ce qui se passait de particulier le soir de la pleine lune. Derek lui avait expliqué qu'il saurait tout le jour de ses vingt ans. Deux ans, il lui faudrait poireauter deux ans. Pas question. Et puis, les mecs qui surveillaient son couple avaient peut-être relâché leur surveillance puisque ces soirs-là, Derek et lui n'étaient jamais ensemble.

Et voilà que maintenant, il approchait du manoir.

Il avait bien failli ne pas pouvoir venir. Parce qu'il avait fait une connerie. Il y avait déjà plus d'un mois qu'il avait fait cette connerie.

Cette monumentale bévue, c'était d'avoir mêlé Scott à ses interrogations.

Parce que le brave Scottie avait tout de la commère quand il s'agissait de s'occuper des affaires de Stiles. Bien entendu, avec l'approche de cette nuit spéciale, son meilleur pote l'avait cuisiné sur l'évolution de ses recherches. Et est-ce qu'il envisageait quelque chose ? Et est-ce qu'il avait besoin de lui ? Pourtant, après sa première indiscrétion sur le sujet, Stiles avait soigneusement rectifié le tir. Prétextant un total désintérêt pour le problème et ne lui en parlant plus jamais. Cette subtile stratégie d'évitement avait fonctionné jusqu'à... la veille au soir. Allez savoir pourquoi Scott avait remis le couvert ! Désœuvrement ? Pire, il s'était mis en tête de lui tenir compagnie toute la nuit. Quelles que furent les causes de cette lubie, il avait fallu le décourager. Mission accomplie...en prétextant tout d'abord un retour tardif de Stiles chez lui après le boulot. Puis un devoir de maths à préparer... «  _si tu veux venir réviser avec moi, Scottie ce sera avec joie_  », pour enchaîner sur la fin des exos de physique. Après quoi...dodo. Devant ces perspectives enchanteresses, le pauvre Scott avait baissé les bras. Vaincu d'avance par l'adversité.

À partir de ce moment-là, Stiles avait pu mettre son plan au point. Il s'agissait d'attendre une heure plutôt avancée de la soirée pour partir à pied dans la forêt, dans l'espoir de surprendre les trois créatures en flagrant délit d'animalité. Quel plan subtil !

_Une heure plus tard..._

-Ne me quitte pas d'une semelle, chuchota Derek au creux de l'oreille de l'hyperactif. Je serai à tes côtés pour te protéger et t'épauler. Tout se passera bien.

Déboussolé, Stiles échangea un regard chargé d'appréhension et de regret avec son amant, s'excusant mentalement d'avoir tout gâché en faisant preuve, une fois de plus, d'un entêtement stupide.

-Je suis désolé Derek. J'aurais dû...

-C'est pas grave. C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Derek en s'arrêtant soudain devant une grande porte close au bout du couloir interminable qu'ils venaient de traverser. Ils se trouvaient dans un bâtiment que Stiles ne connaissait pas.

Derek se rapprocha de lui, collant son front contre le sien.

-C'est pas grave mon amour. On va juste discuter tous ensemble pour décider de la meilleure façon de gérer la situation. Ça va aller. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix cassée qui se voulait convaincante.

Il paraissait autant essayer de le rassurer que se rassurer lui-même. Ce qui inquiéta l'hyperactif davantage que tout autre chose. Derek, saisi par une inquiétante urgence, prit subitement le visage de Stiles en coupe, l'embrassant avec la force du désespoir. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à de nombreuses reprises, s'unissant comme si c'était la dernière fois.

-On y va les garçons, annonça Laura en posant ses deux mains sur les battants de la porte. Montrez-vous raisonnables et dociles. Nous nous occuperons du reste.

Aussitôt, elle poussa les battants, dévoilant aux yeux stupéfaits de Stiles, l'intérieur d'une immense salle. Il scruta les visages des présents. Certains lui étaient familiers. Et il comprit enfin dans quelle merde noire il trempait depuis son arrivée à Beacon Hills.

L'agencement de la pièce était simple. Une grande table en U, les Argent d'un côté, les Martin face à l'entrée, et Stiles devina que la seconde branche de la table était réservée à la famille Hale. La confirmation arriva sans tarder alors qu'il suivait Laura et Peter vers ces places libres, Derek ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle.

-Assieds-toi là, lui indiqua-t-il en désignant discrètement un siège entre Peter et lui.

Laura s'assit à la gauche de son frère, faisant ainsi directement face à Victoria Argent.

Perplexe, Stiles tentait en vain de comprendre la hiérarchie qui sous tendait cette étrange assemblée. S'il devait y donner un sens, il aurait dit que Laura, Victoria et Nathalie étaient les trois leaders, sans aucun doute possible. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas… c'était la raison pour laquelle Derek et lui étaient respectivement face à Allison et son père. Pourquoi Peter ne se trouvait-il pas en face de Chris Argent ? Apparemment, l'âge des participants n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.

Stiles cessa de tenter d'échafauder la moindre hypothèse, elle risquait de se révéler totalement foireuse. Une explication extérieure serait indispensable pour qu'il parvienne à donner une signification cohérente à la disposition des intervenants.

Oppressé, il sentit tous les regards observer ses moindres mouvements. Un peu de répit pour essayer de se détendre aurait été le bienvenu. Mais il craignait, s'il lâchait la pression, de paraître désinvolte et qu'une telle image ne nuise encore plus à la famille Hale. Il faisait donc le maximum pour afficher une expression neutre mais concentrée. Et c'était pas du gâteau. Pourtant, il devait s'y contraindre.

Même s'il ressentait presque physiquement le regard calculateur de Keith posé sur lui. Le très cher «  _cousin_  » de Lydia manifestait un intérêt narquois, se préparant visiblement à un spectacle réjouissant.

Même si une curiosité malsaine, aux limites de la cruauté, le cernait de toutes parts.

Même s'il crevait de rage impuissante de voir qu'Allison faisait partie de cette assemblée, elle qui sortait avec son meilleur ami. Scott était-il au courant de tout cela ? Il en doutait. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas... On lui avait caché tellement de choses, pendant tellement longtemps, que rien ne pouvait plus l'étonner.

Le silence était étouffant.

La scène, à ce stade, aurait pu paraître presque comique, si l'enjeu avait été différent. L'attente, interminable se prolongeait. Pourquoi ne commençait-on pas les débats ? L'hyperactif s'agita sur sa chaise, aussitôt calmé par la paume chaude de Derek qui vint se poser sur sa cuisse, la pressant doucement.

Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant passer trois retardataires.

Stiles s'étrangla et mit une main sur sa bouche, camouflant difficilement sa surprise horrifiée. Nouvelle pression de Derek sur sa cuisse. Reprenant le contrôle de lui-même, Stiles suivit l'avancée de Jennifer, qui vint s'asseoir à l'écart de la table principale, ne faisant apparemment pas partie du conseil. De son côté, Morell prit place à côté de Victoria alors que Deaton venait près de Laura.

Tous les pions semblaient en place car l'atmosphère changea subtilement et Stiles y fut sensible.

La partie allait commencer.

Quelle galère.

_Une heure plus tôt..._

Stiles s'arrêta devant le porche du manoir Hale, plus immense et majestueux sous la lumière de la pleine lune. L'ambiance n'était pas la plus rassurante qui soit. Surtout si on connaissait la nature des propriétaires des lieux.

Pas rassurante  _du tout_.

Sa présence ici, cette nuit, était-elle une si bonne idée que ça ?

Pas  _du tout_.

Stiles avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, abaissant la poignée avant de comprendre qu'elle était fermée à clé. Alors il inspecta les fenêtres du devant, puis tenta celles qui se trouvaient sur les autres façades, espérant découvrir un phénomène intéressant en regardant à l'intérieur. Peine perdue, aucune lumière n'était allumée.

Lorsqu'il parvint dans le jardin situé à l'arrière du bâtiment, il remarqua enfin les gémissement apeurés de Marshie, auxquels se joignaient ceux de quelques uns des fidèles compagnons des Hale.

Flippant. Très flippant.

-Putain, qu'est-ce que je fous là? Marmonna Stiles qui avait perdu toute assurance. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là?

Soudain, un concert de grognements sourds en provenance des bois l'effraya suffisamment pour qu'il batte en retraite, s'éloignant le plus possible des arbres qui entravaient sa vision.

-Bordel... C'est pas des chiens ça, murmura-t-il, reculant toujours, sous le regard attentif de Marshie.

Les rugissements étaient de plus en plus proches. Ils se transformèrent en aboiements rauques, certains clairement agressifs, voire menaçants, mais également...effrayés.

Et ils fonçaient droit dans sa direction.

Plissant les yeux, Stiles fixait la forêt, s'attendant à voir surgir, d'un instant à l'autre, trois monstres à la silhouette vaguement humanoïde qui se précipiteraient droit sur lui pour l'attaquer sauvagement.

Effectivement elles surgirent. Effectivement, elle fonçaient droit sur lui.

-Oh mon dieu!

Stiles restait immobile, scrutant les deux loups qui couraient dans sa direction. Il s'efforçait de déceler à travers le pelage, les yeux ou il ne savait quoi, les indices susceptibles de révéler l'humain qui cohabitait avec le fauve. Une silhouette plus massive apparut elle aussi, légèrement en retrait et Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux, reconnaissant à peine Peter, dont les traits complètement modifiés étaient terrifiants de bestialité.

-Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu, répéta-t-il, fermant brusquement les yeux alors que la collision avec le premier loup s'avérait imminente.

Il resta raide contre le mur, attendant le choc qui ne vint jamais.

-Derek, qu'as-tu fait? S'écria soudain Laura, furieuse et paniquée.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Stiles rouvrit les yeux et rougit instantanément, en avisant les tenues de Derek et Laura debout devant lui. Nus. Complètement nus. Merde, c'était vraiment pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? Questionna Peter en arrivant derrière eux, l'air inquiet. Oh merde Stiles, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Ça va, il n'est pas blessé? Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant?

-Écoute Stiles, reprit Laura d'une voix douce en s'avançant prudemment dans sa direction, les paumes levées vers lui en signe d'apaisement. N'aie pas peur. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

_Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard..._

-Vous connaissez tous la raison de cette réunion d'urgence, annonça Deaton d'un ton calme. Un humain vient de découvrir notre communauté. Il convient donc de prendre une décision concernant son sort.

Stiles déglutit, peu rassuré par cette phrase. Son sort? En gros, condamné à mort ou non?

-Il est clair que-

-Les simples mortels ne devraient pas connaître notre existence. Le coupa Victoria sans se soucier de l'air contrarié du vétérinaire.

-Vous n'êtes vous aussi que de «  _simples mortels_  », rétorqua Keith sèchement. Sauf que vous faites joujou avec des arcs et des flèches dans la forêt.

Les Argent parurent s'offusquer de cette remarque et Stiles observa ses proches voisins réagir positivement à cette réplique ironique. Derek et Peter cachaient mal un rictus appréciateur. Sans doute le laissaient-ils apparaître sciemment car, depuis que l'hyperactif les connaissait, il avait pu mesurer l'efficacité du self-contrôle des deux loups-garous.

-Notre rôle de chasseurs est de réguler votre population et de vous protéger de vous-même, rétorqua Victoria d'un ton cinglant. Sans nous, vous seriez des bêtes sauvages ou des marginaux incapables de vous intégrer correctement dans les sociétés humaines.

-De plus, vous connaissez parfaitement les risques majeurs que représente pour un humain, la découverte de ce secret. Même si on exclut le danger de déstabilisation mentale, il reste celui de leur extrême vulnérabilité physique et celui, non moins périlleux, qu'il réclame une transformation ou que quelqu'un soit tenté de la lui imposer. Dois-je vous rappeler le douloureux épisode survenu il y a quelques années ? Poursuivit, impitoyable, le père d'Allison. Je n'ose imaginer que vous ayez pu oublier la douloureuse agonie de Paige Krasikeva...

Derek se leva d'un bond, grognant tous crocs dehors dans la direction des Argent. Laura se leva à son tour, plantant son regard rougeoyant dans celui de son frère, lui ordonnant clairement de se rasseoir.

La tension grimpa en flèche alors que Derek n'obéissait pas et pire, provoquait sa sœur. Ce manque flagrant de contrôle sur son cadet sembla fortement déplaire aux autres personnes présentes. Il fallait agir rapidement avant que Derek ne pète les plombs.

Suivant son instinct, Stiles, toujours assis, posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de son amant, le suppliant du regard de se calmer et de reprendre sa place sans faire de vagues. Le loup-garou baissa immédiatement la tête vers lui, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens. Il lui suffit d'une seconde pour se rasseoir en fermant les paupières.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le regard qu'il tourna vers son voisin avait quitté sa froide couleur métallique, mais brillait de larmes contenues. Derek inspira profondément et retrouva son expression impassible habituelle, avant de fixer à nouveau l'assemblée, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Laura put reprendre sa place, clairement soulagée.

-Bien. Après cette interruption stérile, reprit Deaton en jetant au clan des Argent un regard noir, nous sollicitons du conseil une dérogation exceptionnelle à la règle concernant la diffusion du secret à des humains, reprit Deaton. Il s'agit de permettre ainsi à la meute Hale de garder le contact avec Stiles Stilinski, malgré son âge en-dessous de la limite fixée.

-Hors de question, répondit Morell d'un ton sans appel. Je vous soupçonne d'avoir planifié toute cette mascarade dès le départ. Cette mise en scène ayant pour seul but de nous placer devant le fait accompli sans aucune alternative.

-Comment aurions-nous pu savoir qu'il allait être présent à notre retour? Contra Laura. Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit n'est que le fruit du hasard. Un hasard malheureux certes, et qui ne sert les intérêts de personne. C'est pourquoi je conteste fermement cette allégation. En aucun cas nous n'avions prévu quoi que ce soit.

-Mensonge! S'exclama Victoria en se levant brusquement, une expression haineuse plaquée sur le visage. Vous qui êtes si fiers de vos dons, ne nous faites pas croire une seconde que vous n'avez pas senti sa présence avant votre arrivée sur les lieux!

-Mais Victoria, l'explication est pourtant très simple, répondit Deaton affichant un calme parfait. La présence quasi permanente de M. Stilinski au manoir Hale a provoqué l'imprégnation de son odeur sur tout le territoire alentour et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ne l'ont pas sentie avant de se retrouver face à lui.

Stiles fit la moue. C'était lui, ou ils disaient qu'il puait?

-Vous rac-

-Ne pensez-vous pas que les fautes sont partagées? Rétorqua Nathalie interrompant la mère d'Allison.

Impassible, la responsable de la famille Martin paraissait compter les points tout en suivant le débat avec une grande attention.

-En effet, poursuivit-elle, Christopher Argent n'était-il pas censé surveiller Stiles Stilinski? Où était-il cette nuit, juste avant l'incident? Votre famille a également des comptes à rendre au conseil.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le fautif qui resta silencieux un moment.

-Eh bien Christopher, nous attendons votre version des faits, déclara Deaton. En premier lieu, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait en sorte de prévenir la famille Hale de l'arrivée imprévue du jeune Stilinski? Ensuite, de quels éléments à charge disposez-vous pour étayer la thèse selon laquelle la meute Hale aurait manœuvré pour obtenir de notre assemblée une mesure d'exception?

Chris se leva et se racla la gorge.

-Concernant le second point, je n'ai rien relevé de tel durant ma surveillance. Quant à mon équipe, elle ne m'a rien apporté non plus à ce sujet. Et si je n'étais pas à mon poste ce soir, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que la meute de Deucalion a créé quelques problèmes durant mon tour de garde et qu'étant le plus proche des lieux, j'ai quitté mon poste pour éviter de plus graves débordements. Quand je suis revenu, Stilinski n'était déjà plus là. J'ai donc eu l'idée d'aller vérifier s'il n'était pas chez les Hale. Et je suis arrivé au moment crucial. D'où cette réunion.

-Soyez sûr que nous vérifierons tout ça, intervint Laura d'un ton sec. Nous avons enfreint une règle involontairement. De plus, la faute ne peut pas nous être imputée puisque c'est votre défaut de surveillance qui est responsable de cette situation.

-Et si vous vous étiez alliés à cette meute pour faire diversion? Rétorqua Victoria.

Eh ben... Avec quelqu'un d'aussi parano, le débat risquait de s'éterniser ! Quoiqu'en fait elle avait pas tort. Y avait bien eu un coup tordu...mais de sa part à lui...

Stiles tourna timidement les yeux vers Derek, s'appliquant à deviner dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait maintenant. Était-il furieux contre lui? Était-il déçu?

Sentant sûrement l'attention dont il était l'objet, le loup-garou lui rendit son regard, sans manifester la moindre émotion. Du moins aux yeux de Stiles.

Ce dernier n'en menait pas large, tout en s'évertuant à ne pas le montrer. Il se sentait merdeux. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa curiosité maladive reste sourde à toute raison. Qu'avait-il eu besoin d'aller fouiner chez son petit ami, alors qu'ils avaient mis tous deux, tant d'application à tromper la surveillance quotidienne dont ils étaient l'objet?

Il espérait vraiment que Derek lui pardonnerait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Finalement, à l'issue d'âpres débats, le conseil avait tranché. Déclarant reconnaître que les Hale n'avaient pas mis en scène la divulgation de leur secret à Stiles. En revanche, le problème restait entier. Il fallait encore décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire avec Stiles.

-Ce garçon n'est pas fiable, annonça Morell. J'ai eu plusieurs mois pour élaborer un portrait détaillé de son caractère lors de nos séances au lycée et je peux vous affirmer qu'il est instable psychologiquement.

Stiles s'indigna intérieurement. Mais quelle immonde salope. Il s'était toujours méfié d'elle mais hélas, pas suffisamment. Sous une attitude faussement professionnelle, elle l'avait cuisiné. Manœuvré. Fait parler et piétinait maintenant allègrement toute référence au respect d'un quelconque «  _secret professionnel_  ». Encore heureux qu'il l'ait toujours détestée et soit ainsi parvenu à conserver une certaine réserve. Malheureusement, il lui en avait beaucoup trop dit. Et elle allait se faire une joie de tout interpréter à son désavantage.

-De plus, alors qu'Allison Argent tentait de le protéger en l'éloignant des Hale, il a témoigné une vive rancœur à son égard, au-delà de toute raison. Ce garçon est impulsif, totalement irréfléchi, voire irresponsable. Il en devient dangereux. Pour lui-même et pour les autres.

Stiles bouillait de rage. Il serrait les poings et crispait les mâchoires, s'interdisant toute réaction. Pas besoin de lui donner raison à cette garce.

-Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez? Interrogea Nathalie.

Morell prit le dossier devant elle et l'ouvrit, prenant une feuille qu'elle lut à voix haute.

-Je vous lis les notes que j'ai prises au cours de nos entretiens. Je n'enregistre pas les séances. Vous devrez donc vous contenter de ma parole. '' _Lydia m'indiffère assez et Allison me fait chier. Elle m'a énervé plusieurs fois et m'a attiré des problèmes quand je traînais avec Derek et sa bande. Elle m'a dit des choses qui ne me plaisaient pas et depuis, je la vois comme elle est vraiment. Une connasse._ '' Voilà qui me semble démontrer que l'obsession de ce garçon pour Derek Hale va bien au-delà du raisonnable. Par conséquent, en aucun cas il ne pourrait demeurer objectif dans une situation de crise où sa relation avec son petit ami pourrait être menacée. Nul ne sait alors, ce qu'il serait capable de faire.

-Ce compte-rendu de séance se réfère à une époque où Stiles Stilinski sortait d'une situation extrêmement grave sur le plan affectif, que ce soit avec son père ou avec Derek Hale. On ne peut absolument pas préjuger, à partir de ces entretiens, de la manière dont il réagirait maintenant. Vos conclusions sont donc irrecevables. Rétorqua Deaton. Quant à ces remarques sur Allison Argent, il était en conflit avec elle. Ignorant tout des enjeux, comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'elle était persuadée de lui rendre service?

-Dans ce cas, je peux peut-être vous convaincre sur le manque flagrant de contrôle du concerné, riposta Morell en laissant tomber une multitude de feuillets sur la table. J'ai ici plusieurs morceaux de papier contenant les preuves irréfutables des tendances violentes et paranoïaques de mon ancien patient. Une interdiction absolue de tout contact avec la famille Hale, pourrait s'avérer bénéfique à Stiles lui-même.

-Putain je vais la fracasser, marmonna ce dernier en la fixant avec une telle rage que sa vision commençait à se brouiller.

C'était énorme ce qu'elle faisait-là. Tellement énorme que ça perdait toute crédibilité. Elle avait fouillé les poubelle ? Elle avait récupéré les traces de ses colères, de ses frustrations. Toutes ces scories qu'elle lui avait elle-même conseillé d'évacuer symboliquement en les crachant sur le papier puis en les jetant. Il en avait brûlé certains mais pas tous. Quel con il avait été.

-Vous faites les poubelles maintenant? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser ça contre moi alors que vous m'avez manipulé pour que je le fasse! S'écria-t-il.

Immédiatement, toute l'attention se dirigea sur sa personne. Il se pétrifia, la bouche encore ouverte.

À sa droite Peter émit un bref soupir. Stiles ignorait si c'était de l'agacement ou une bienveillance amusée. La gravité de la situation faisait pencher la balance en faveur de la première hypothèse, mais avec Peter...qui pouvait savoir?

-Et voilà ! Vous avez désormais la preuve que son impulsivité le fait parler avant de réfléchir et qu'il pourrait très bien, dans un moment de colère, divulguer le secret avant même de s'en rendre compte. C'est tout ce que je voulais vous démontrer. Il va de soi que ces papiers que vous venez de voir ne sont en rien les fonds de poubelle de M. Stilinski !

Stiles grogna tout bas, la maudissant de l'avoir piégé. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Furieux contre lui-même et Derek posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, sûrement dans le but de le calmer.

-C'est totalement injuste. S'indigna ce dernier, la voix vibrante d'une colère mal contenue. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de se défendre alors que depuis une heure et demie vous êtes en train de débattre de son avenir?

-Qu'il plaide sa cause dans ce cas, rétorqua Nathalie.

Stiles déglutit puis inspira profondément avant de se lever.

-Merci. Je pense qu'il est important de souligner que ces entretiens avec Miss Morell, étaient censés m'aider à surmonter toutes les traumatismes que j'avais rencontrés l'année dernière. Mon père avait choisi cette psychologue et vous imaginez bien que je m'y rendais en toute confiance.

Bon, ça c'était pas vrai, puisqu'il avait toujours détesté les psys. Mais maintenant qu'il avait pigé que c'était sa parole contre celle de Morell, il allait pas se gêner pour faire vibrer les cordes sensibles quitte à revisiter sommairement la réalité. Après tout, cette chienne ne venait pas de décrocher la médaille d'or de la bonne foi!

-Je lui avais demandé si elle était soumise au secret professionnel. Elle m'a répondu « _oui_ ». J'ignorais que vous étiez tous des médecins ou des policiers...pour qu'elle puisse ainsi se permettre de dévoiler le contenu d'entretiens à visée thérapeutique. Quand ces séances ont débuté, j'étais menacé de mort et je venais de rompre avec Derek. Puis ensuite mon père a failli mourir et Derek et moi avons été victimes d'une tentative de meurtre. Du moins, c'est comme ça que j'ai vécu l'agression à la piscine. Et pendant tout ce temps, jamais Miss Morell ne m'a réellement écouté. Chacune de ses questions avait pour unique but de me manipuler. D'orienter mes réponses dans un sens qui lui convenait pour une situation comme celle que nous vivons aujourd'hui. Elle m'a beaucoup questionné sur mes relations avec Derek. Mais jamais, elle n'a joué le rôle de psychologue pour lequel je venais la voir. Jamais elle n'a porté sur moi le regard neutre, objectif qui aurait dû être le sien. La preuve en est du... grave différend qui nous a opposés, Jennifer et moi. En tant que psychologue, si tant est qu'elle ait jamais eu droit à ce titre, comment pouvait-elle encore prétendre m'aider alors qu'elle vivait avec Jennifer Blake? Conclut-il en fixant cette dernière qui plissa les yeux.

Stiles utilisa la courte pause qu'il avait choisie de faire dans son petit discours pour observer rapidement les participants. Il semblait avoir utilisé les bons arguments. Les Argent paraissaient crispés alors que les Martin manifestaient un vif intérêt. Depuis une heure qu'il observait les échanges, il commençait à mieux comprendre le fragile équilibre des forces en présence.

Les Argent et les Hale étaient adversaires, voire ennemis mortels, et ils n'étaient jamais en accord. Par contre, les Martin semblaient jouer un rôle de contrepoids. S'il les avait de son côté, alors le verdict lui serait sans doute favorable. Parce que c'était eux qui trancheraient, sans aucun doute. Ils étaient l'élément '' _neutre_ '' de la guerre chasseurs/loups-garous.

-Voilà pourquoi, je ne pense pas me tromper beaucoup en affirmant que les conclusions de Miss Morell à mon sujet sont tout sauf impartiales, et ne devraient pas être prises en compte pour décider de mon avenir.

La gorge sèche il se rassit, un peu fatigué. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus.

-Bien joué, entendit-il tout bas venant de Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Nathalie se leva lentement. Elle affichait une expression concentrée et ne regardait personne en particulier.

-Je prends la parole au nom des trois membres de notre famille représentés à ce conseil. La fidélité dont fait preuve Stiles à l'égard de la famille Hale doit être soulignée. Il est totalement improbable qu'il trahisse leur secret. Et cette loyauté à toute épreuve qu'il montre envers les Hale, le contraindra de fait à garder le silence sur l'existence de cette assemblée. Car enfin, ce garçon a passé haut-la-main des épreuves qui auraient découragé n'importe qui. Je pense que vous avez encore tous à l'esprit la punition de Derek Hale... Et pourtant, malgré tous nos efforts pour éloigner Stiles de son petit ami, il est revenu.

-Oui, exactement! S'exclama Laura en saisissant au vol la remarque. Vous aviez presque tous, avoué être surpris par une telle force de caractère, pourquoi l'avoir oublié aujourd'hui? Vous avez tout fait pour qu'il fuie, mais il ne l'a pas fait.

-C'est tout simplement une preuve de son entêtement et de son aveuglement! Rétorqua Victoria. Qui serait revenu après ça?

-Lui justement, répliqua Keith, avachi sur sa chaise et faisant tache dans cette assemblée stricte et raide. Et vous venez de nous donner une preuve de votre mauvaise foi flagrante en utilisant un argument aussi stupide.

Sa tante lui lança un regard de reproche, qui indiquait clairement qu'il ferait mieux de se taire. Mais Stiles, même s'il avait observé cet échange, n'en avait que faire pour l'instant. Tout ce à quoi il pensait était cette « _punition_ » infligée à Derek. Punition qui aurait dû le faire « _fuir_ », lui...un horrible pressentiment le fit se tortiller sur son siège. De plus en plus mal à l'aise. N'y tenant plus, il se pencha vers Derek.

-De quoi parlent-t-ils exactement? Chuchota-t-il. De quelle punition? Quand, ont-ils essayé de me faire fuir?

Derek garda obstinément le regard tourné droit devant lui, semblant tétanisé.

-Dis-lui Derek.

La voix narquoise de Victoria claqua brutalement, instaurant immédiatement le silence. Stiles balaya l'assemblée d'un air un peu perdu. Chacun semblait éviter de croiser son regard. Pire. La plupart souhaitaient visiblement clore le sujet sans explication. Leur gêne était tangible.

L'hyperactif sentit son cœur s'emballer sous l'afflux d'un stress difficile à contenir. Pourquoi avait-il posé cette question? Il sentait bien qu'il allait regretter. Surtout lorsqu'il eut constaté que le visage de Derek était une parfaite incarnation de la douleur.

-Mais oui. J'insiste. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait plus équitable que chacun expose ses erreurs afin qu'il puisse faire son choix en toute connaissance de cause? Reprit Victoria, d'une voix faussement calme.

Le regard implorant que lui adressait sa fille effraya Stiles plus encore. Nouant ses entrailles. Affolé, il jeta un coup d'œil à la famille Hale. Laura ne quittait pas son frère des yeux, semblant prête à intervenir dans l'urgence. Peter regardait la table. Quant à Derek, il était toujours aussi immobile mais tripotait sa bague, le regard absent, aussi pâle qu'un linceul.

-Quel dommage. Je vois que personne ne se dévoue. N'ayez donc pas honte de vos choix, vous en êtes tous responsables. Il a le droit de savoir. Vous venez de le démontrer. Alors, dites-lui tout. Racontez-lui ce qui s'est réellement passé l'année dernière. Dites-lui comment Derek a supplié, après que nous ayons découvert leur relation, pour avoir droit à une dernière nuit. Dites-lui comment, dans notre grande mansuétude, nous la lui avons accordée en imposant toutefois quelques conditions...afin que ce soit  _à coup sûr_  leur dernière nuit ensemble. Dites-lui avec quel empressement Derek a décidé de le faire, alors que Stilinski n'était coupable de rien et ne méritait pas de vivre une telle scène. Dites-lui-

-Arrêtez! Cria Keith.

-Ça suffit, rajouta-t-il plus calmement.

Sale. Trompé. Humilié. Utilisé. Manipulé.

Stiles ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Toute l'horreur de leur première fois lui revint d'un coup, plus puissante encore qu'elle ne l'avait été le jour-même du désastre. Amplifiée par le fait que cette humiliation avait été quasiment publique.

Préméditée. Organisée. Tous les membres du conseil étaient en quelque sorte complices. Même les Hale. Puisqu'ils avaient sans doute délibéré pour en écrire le scénario. Alors, ils connaissaient les moindres détails de ce que Derek avait pu faire ou dire. D'autant que la surveillance avait probablement commencé justement à ce moment-là!

Glacé d'effroi, Stiles voyait les regards honteux éviter le sien.

Ils avaient écouté.

Tournant lentement son visage vers Derek, Stiles n'était plus capable de parler. Que pouvait-il dire d'ailleurs? L'expression de vive culpabilité qu'affichait son amant le laissait de marbre. Un sentiment de distance extrême, comme s'il regardait la scène depuis le plafond, surplombant son corps, l'envahit lentement. C'était une froideur bienvenue qui le laissait anesthésié, hors de la souffrance et de la honte d'avoir été ainsi exposé, livré, aux oreilles indiscrètes de tous ces gens.

Derek osait à peine lever les yeux vers les siens. En fin de compte il le fit. Et Stiles put croiser son regard défait et sentir une main tremblante se poser sur la sienne.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, dégoûté par cette attitude suppliante. Il aurait préféré le voir se défendre, le voir se battre contre ce conseil de merde qui dictait sa vie dans ses méandres les plus intimes.

-Cette histoire a déjà engendré trop de souffrance. Il faut y mettre un terme, déclara Nathalie d'un ton grave. Je pense que Stiles se porterait mieux s'il ne revoyait plus jamais Derek.

-C'est impossible! Vous ne pouvez pas imposer cela. S'écria Laura, se levant et frappant sur la table. Il est désormais impossible de séparer Stiles de notre meute, si vous voulez préserver la paix. Les choses ont considérablement changé depuis l'évolution de Derek. Il a trouvé son ancre et rien ni personne n'a le droit de la lui enlever sous peine d'entrer en conflit ouvert avec notre famille.

Cet argument choc cloua l'assemblée sur place. Plusieurs regards surpris se posèrent sur Derek.

-Et ne me dites pas que cette ancre est-

-Stiles, acheva Laura. Si vous le lui enlevez, Derek perdra le contrôle sur son loup et alors, la sécurité de la ville ne sera plus assurée. Oh, bien sûr vous pourriez tenter de le tuer. Mais il va de soi que nous ne nous laisserions pas faire. Nous n'avons plus le choix. Et vous non plus.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Comment t'as pu faire ça?! Je comprends pas! Apparemment c'est toi qui as choisi de le faire, t'aurais pu décider d'une autre option et à la place, t'as préféré me faire subir ça!

-Stiles calme toi, le supplia Peter en le tenant pour l'empêcher d'aller frapper Derek. Je t'en prie, essaye de le comprendre.

-Comment veux-tu que je le comprenne! S'écria Stiles, fou de rage. Il m'a pratiquement violé et c'était de son propre chef! Il a pensé qu'à sa gueule en fait! On lui a dit qu'il devait m'éloigner et il a pas supporté de devoir le faire avant de m'avoir dépucelé, le salaud. Poursuivit-il perdant toute retenue.

Face à lui, Derek gardait la tête basse, soutenu par Laura qui paraissait être la seule chose qui le maintienne encore debout. Malgré la décision du conseil de les laisser se fréquenter sans trop de contraintes, l'ambiance dans le manoir Hale n'aurait pu être plus mauvaise. À cet instant, Stiles ne supportait pas de connaître l'exacte vérité sur cet épisode traumatisant de sa vie. Elle lui paraissait trop dure à porter.

-T'en as d'autres des révélations de ce genre ? Vas-y raconte, tant qu'à faire ! J'aurai une raison de plus pour vouloir te défoncer la gueule!

-Stiles, sois raisonnable, tu sais très bien qu'il ne sentira rien. À quoi la violence te servirait-elle?

-D'accord. Je peux pas lui faire mal physiquement, je sais que j'y arriverai pas. Par contre, lui briser le cœur je le peux encore!

-Pas de doute. Tu as tout pouvoir sur lui. Et tu le sais parfaitement. Mais tu sais aussi que tu souffrirais autant que lui. Allons, calme-toi. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, viens avec moi. Commanda Peter en le tirant en arrière. Laura, emmène Derek.

Celle-ci obligea son frère à quitter le salon, refermant la porte derrière eux en silence.

-Assieds-toi Stiles, demanda doucement Peter en l'installant sur le canapé. Respire à fond.

Las et harassé, Stiles se laissa tomber, le dos contre les coussins, prenant son visage entre ses mains, complètement désemparé. Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule et il se retint à grand peine de pleurer. Certes, cette histoire pourrie était loin derrière lui. Mais ça faisait sacrément mal quand même.

-Tu sais Stiles, Derek a cru prendre la bonne décision à l'époque. Crois-moi, il l'a très mal vécu. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il a eu peur pour toi. Le conseil peut condamner des gens à mort, ils se foutent royalement de la justice humaine. La seule chose qui compte, c'est la préservation du secret. Derek te connaissait très bien et savait que pour t'éloigner de lui définitivement, il fallait te faire mal. Mais il t'aimait. Et voulait garder la maîtrise de la violence. Alors il a accepté cette proposition. S'il ne l'avait pas fait il t'aurait exposé à des risques inconnus. Sans oublier qu'il a dû se décider dans l'urgence, l'assemblée exigeant une réponse immédiate. Le fait qu'il ait supplié pour avoir une nuit supplémentaire avec toi était sans doute une erreur. Mais que veux-tu, il était désespéré et vous vous étiez disputés quelques jours avant. C'était trop pour lui. Une fois de plus il a pensé te protéger. À sa manière.

N'en pouvant plus, Stiles laissa échapper son premier sanglot, les mains pressées contre ses yeux.

-Viens, chuchota Peter avant de se lever. On reviendra plus tard. Entendit-il sans y prendre garde.

Immédiatement, quelqu'un s'affala sur le canapé, tout près de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Stiles reconnut le parfum de Derek et ses pleurs redoublèrent. La soirée l'avait épuisé et il fallait que ça sorte.

Les bras de son amant s'enroulèrent autour de lui et son visage se nicha contre son cou.

-Je suis désolé. Pardonne moi Stiles, pardonne-moi je t'en supplie. Gémit-il dans un unique sanglot.

Stiles le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, incapable de le détester plus longtemps. Après tout, ça faisait presque un an que cette scène déplorable avait eu lieu. Et depuis ce jour-là, Derek lui avait maintes fois prouvé à quel point il tenait à lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Le jour de la rentrée, quand Derek t'as revu dans sa classe, il m'a tout de suite appelé, expliqua Peter. Même s'il m'a avoué plus tard qu'il avait tenté de rester en contact avec toi à la fin de l'été et que tu avais refusé, ton retour dans nos vies n'était pas prévu. Nous devions à tout prix faire en sorte que personne, au conseil, ne sache pour votre relation durant le mois d'août, sinon notre meute allaient s'attirer des ennuis.

-Il faut savoir que j'avais réussi à obtenir l'accord du conseil pour permettre à Peter et Derek de changer d'air pendant les vacances, continua Laura. Mais en échange, ils devaient suivre des règles strictes. Par exemple, ne pas se rapprocher trop des humains. Règles qu'ils ont cessé de respecter, dès votre rencontre à Derek et toi. Cette relation était donc à garder secrète, comme une erreur de parcours que personne ne devait connaitre.

-Je pensais sincèrement que ce serait une bonne chose pour lui changer les idées qu'il se trouve un flirt d'été..., se défendit Peter en soupirant. Et je m'en suis bien mordu les doigts quand Derek m'a téléphoné en panique le jour de la rentrée. C'était impensable que je vous laisse reprendre le cours de votre relation. Il fallait absolument que tu repartes d'où tu venais. Et pour ça, j'ai tout de suite ordonné à Derek de te mener la vie dure. Je n'avais pas d'autre idée en tête à ce moment-là... Désolé.

Stiles se mordit la joue, réfrénant sa rancune. Maintenant qu'il connaissait les enjeux et les risques, il pouvait essayer de comprendre. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il approuvait ce choix.

-Puis les choses se sont emballées, reprit Peter. On ne pouvait plus reculer, il fallait que tu le haïsses, qu'il te fasse du mal pour que tu repartes, ou au moins que tu le détestes tellement qu'il soit hors de question que tu envisages jamais de revenir vers lui. J'ai malheureusement -ou heureusement, puisque vous êtes ensemble maintenant- poussé Derek un peu trop loin et il a fini par craquer et par m'avouer qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer.

-C'était trop difficile de te faire subir toutes ces humiliations, avoua Derek. Tu imagines. Je t'aimais comme un dingue. Et je te faisais subir toutes ces merdes. Pour que tu me détestes. Y a de quoi devenir schizo. Mais tout a dérapé pendant notre punition stupide après notre énième baston, et qu'on s'est remis ensemble. On a eu beau faire gaffe, Allison, Lydia et Keith ont compris. Et Keith en a profité pour se venger... il voulait t'utiliser comme moyen de pression. Il savait que tu étais mon point faible. Comme je n'avais plus rien à perdre, je suis revenu vers toi en prétextant une dette envers toi pour Erica. J'avais l'espoir de te protéger de Keith.

-Mais un jour le conseil a appris ce qu'il y avait entre vous, grogna Peter. Nous avons tous été sanctionnés pour ça.

-Tous?

-Allison, Lydia, Keith et Peter pour avoir su et n'avoir rien dit, énuméra Derek. Moi pour avoir enfreint la règle. C'est à cause de cette punition que Keith a accepté la proposition de Whittemore de nous attaquer à la piscine. Et c'est précisément à cause de cette attaque que nous avons eu la paix pendant les semaines qui ont suivi. Un humain innocent, toi, avait été agressé par un membre du conseil. Alors on a joué là-dessus pour éviter des répercussions immédiates et avoir du temps pour trouver de quoi les calmer...

Derek soupira et baissa la tête.

-Mais ils n'ont pas été calmés longtemps. Et ils ont pris leur décision à notre retour de camping, annonça Laura d'un air coupable. Et la suite... Tu la connais...

-Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons plus été inquiétés depuis l'année dernière, intervint Stiles, tentant difficilement d'imprimer tout ce qu'on lui disait.

-Les affiches, répondit Derek sombrement. Keith a fait l'erreur de trop et... ta... ta...

Il prit fermement la main de Stiles dans la sienne, la serrant avec assez de force pour lui briser les phalanges. Peter et Laura semblaient savoir ce qui lui était si difficile à dire.

-Lorsque le conseil a eu vent de ta tentative de suicide, son jugement en a été complètement changé. À notre plus grande surprise, ils ont décidé d'arrêter les frais.

Bouche bée, Stiles fixa Laura, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

-Vous saviez pour...

Peter et Laura hochèrent la tête.

-Putain, j'ai eu tellement peur quand je l'ai appris, avoua Derek en prenant brusquement Stiles contre lui. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours avant qu'on m'explique ce qui s'était passé.

Stiles glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Derek en fermant les yeux, frottant sa joue contre la sienne pour le réconforter.

Les prochains jours allaient être difficiles, mais à eux quatre ils s'en sortiraient.


	109. Je suis heureux pour toi

_Le lendemain..._

-Super, j'adore ça. Pas possible d'attirer davantage l'attention sur notre retard, grommela Stiles.

Leur nuit ayant été très courte, Peter, Derek et lui avaient eu les plus grandes difficultés à se réveiller. Alors ce quart d'heure de retard était inévitable mais totalement embarrassant. Pour deux élèves, ça passait encore... mais pour deux élèves  _et_  leur prof, c'était déjà plus étrange.

À peine avaient-ils atteint le couloir menant à leur salle de cours, que des exclamations déçues résonnèrent autour d'eux. Peter ricana doucement.

-Désolé de vous décevoir les enfants, mais vous aurez bien vos deux heures de maths aujourd'hui.

Sur ces quelques mots prononcés avec une satisfaction évidente, il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer ses élèves pendant qu'à l'arrière, Stiles ralentissait pour parler à Scott.

-Punaise, j'ai trop eu les boules Stiles! S'exclama Scott en venant enrouler son bras autour du cou de son ami pour l'éloigner de Derek. Dis, tu sais, j'ai regretté de pas venir chez toi hier soir. J'ai pas préparé du tout le devoir de maths. Je vais encore me planter. J'avais changé d'avis et j'ai essayé de te joindre toute la soirée pour venir réviser avec toi. Comme ton portable répondait pas, j'ai appelé directement chez toi et vers minuit, j'ai eu ton père. Il m'a dit que tu devais être chez Derek. À voir ta tronche, je pense que t'as dû passer une nuit agitée en fin de compte. Continua-t-il avec un petit air pincé. Visiblement son problème de pleine lune est réglé, donc ! Et t'as eu la révélation ? C'est des sorciers, des vampires, des lamas mutants ?

-Scottie...Soupira Stiles. Détends-toi, bro. Pour les maths, je te filerai mon brouillon. Et pour la pleine lune, en fait je m'étais fait un film. C'étaient que des coïncidences, en réalité. Répondit Stiles à voix basse, sachant très bien que Derek l'entendait quand même.

-Merci, je suis preneur pour les maths. Mais discret hein, le brouillon ! Souffla-t-il en s'installant à droite de Stiles tandis que Derek prenait la place de gauche. Sinon bah...pour ce truc surnaturel… C'est vraiment dommage. J'suis déçu. Enfin, c'est pas grave, y a plus important. Genre, pourquoi vous étiez en retard, tous les trois en même temps?

-Oh...une histoire de poils.

Stiles aperçut du coin de l'œil le sourire en coin de Derek et le lui rendit, amusé et heureux de leur nouvelle complicité.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Alors, finalement c'est comme dans l'histoire, sauf que c'est toi qui décides. Si t'en as envie, t'as de grandes dents ! Je sais, je les ai vues. Déclara Stiles, assis sur le bureau du prof, en balançant les jambes. Et t'as aussi de grandes oreilles poilues quand ça te chante, non ? Et tu flaires des tas de trucs ou t'as juste des poils en plus? Et j'imagine que toi aussi t'arrives à être moitié humain, comme Peter, hein ? Et puis tes griffes sont- Hmpf hum hm hum!

Derek maintint sa main plaquée contre la bouche de Stiles, évitant les coups de pieds défensifs en se glissant entre ses cuisses.

-S'il te plaît, garde un peu ton calme. Et une question à la fois suffira, hum?

Roulant des yeux face à cette attitude scandaleusement rabat-joie, Stiles hocha vivement la tête, refermant ses jambes autour de celles de sa victime pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

-Dis, y a que toi et Laura qui réussissez à vous transformer entièrement en loups? Interrogea-t-il une fois libéré.

-Non, Peter y arrive aussi mais il ne le fait plus parce qu'il complexe.

-Pardon?

-Tu as bien vu dans quelle '' _tenue'_ ' nous sommes, une fois retransformés, non?

-Ah oui...on peut dire que j'ai vu. Ça m'a comme qui dirait '' _sauté aux yeux_ ''. Et c'est quoi le problème? Je suis sûr qu'il est super bien foutu, alors pourquoi complexer?

-Eh bien une fois, on lui a fait une remarque sur son ventre, et il nous a cru cette andouille. Depuis, il refuse catégoriquement de faire la transformation complète.

Stiles retint son rire et se pencha en arrière, réfléchissant aux questions qu'il considérait comme les plus importantes.

-Donc, vous vous transformez qu'aux pleines lunes?

-Non, on peut choisir de le faire à n'importe quel moment. Mais hélas aussi, quand on ne le choisit pas, par exemple si on perd le contrôle.

-C'est-à-dire? Comment tu perds le contrôle?

-Le stress, la colère, l'excitation... pour les situations les plus fréquentes.

-Oh.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres, se remémorant leurs ébats passés.

-Alors...c'était bien ça! S'exclama-t-il. Tu sais, c'est justement tous ces indices qui ont confirmé les doutes que j'avais à ton sujet. J'avais vu ton regard bizarre plusieurs fois... Trois, je crois. Et puis y avait les traces de griffes, aussi. Putain tu m'as pas loupé. Mon père l'a vu, un jour, et j'ai cru qu'il allait péter un câble. Par contre, j'en reviens toujours pas, du temps que j'ai mis à additionner deux et deux ! Punaise, je suis passé longtemps à côté de tellement de trucs... ! Eh au fait, comment on devient loup-garou?

Derek prit un air soupçonneux et désapprobateur.

-Tu ne veux pas en devenir un, j'espère...

-Non, non, non! T'es fou toi? C'est pas trop mon truc d'être incontrôlable et d'avoir une soif de sang à chaque pleine lune ! Non, non, pas du tout. C'est juste une question comme une autre pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Alors?

-Il y a les loups de naissance, comme tous ceux de ma famille. On naît avec cette composante génétique et on la transmet à nos descendants. Mais il est aussi possible de transformer un humain tout à fait normal par la morsure. Après, il y a d'autres techniques, mais elles sont encore plus difficiles à réaliser et leurs résultats sont plus aléatoires.

-Morsure? Répéta Stiles, perplexe. Mais tu m'as déjà mordu plusieurs fois, et pourtant je suis encore tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain.

-Seul un Alpha, comme Laura, pourrait te transformer. Des bêtas, comme Peter et moi, ne peuvent rien faire. Mais je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, en détail. Il est l'heure de rejoindre les autres, ajouta Derek en faisant mine de reculer.

Stiles resserra sa prise avec ses jambes avant de crocheter la nuque de son prisonnier avec ses doigts.

-Attends, juste un dernier truc. Tu peux me montrer, maintenant que j'ai tous mes esprits...?

Car il fallait bien avouer que lorsqu'il avait vu une partie de la transformation, la situation torride dans laquelle il se trouvait avait un tantinet court-circuité son cerveau.

-T'es sûr?

Stiles hocha la tête, déterminé, et Derek baissa son visage en fermant les yeux, se concentrant. Finalement, il se redressa et l'hyperactif eut petit un mouvement de recul.

C'était... inhabituel. Stiles comprenait que ça ait surpris Karen. Mais lui, il trouvait ça plutôt fascinant.

Impressionnant.

Presque...sexy ?...hm

Passant l'index sur le contour du «  _visage_ » du bêta, Stiles l'examina avec attention. Lorsqu'il parvint à la bouche d'où un petit morceau de canine dépassait, il passa dessus un bout de doigt timide.

-Ça doit pas être facile pour se brosser les dents. Ou même pour parler.

Derek roula des yeux, mais Stiles comprit que ce n'était que pour faire bonne figure. Les mains tremblantes du loup-garou et sa respiration profonde montraient bien qu'il était sous pression. Il s'attendait sans doute, de la part de Stiles, à une fuite imminente. Pour abréger sa souffrance, l'hyperactif approcha lentement son visage en fermant les yeux, avant d'embrasser chastement Derek une première fois. C'était bien son amant, mais juste avec quelques dents en plus, voilà tout.

-Tu vas te blesser.

Stiles frissonna violemment, remué de la tête aux pieds par cette voix rauque et dangereuse.

-Putain, fais-moi l'amour ici, comme ça.

Sous la surprise, Derek reprit forme humaine.

-Quoi?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-M'en parle pas. Franchement, ces européens, de vrais crados. J'ai voulu prendre une photo d'un garde-suisse, et sur la seule que j'ai de potable y en a un qui se cure le nez. Super le souvenir. Heureusement, y avait des trucs plus intéressants. Genre le lupanar, ajouta Stiles avec un sourire malicieux. Y avait des dessins sur les murs et j'ai trouvé plusieurs positions qu'on a pas faites. Je t'en montrerai une ce soir.

-Hey, vous pouvez arrêter de parler de sexe au moins dix petites minutes ? Demanda Boyd avec un air autant ennuyé qu'amusé, par le coup de genou que Derek venait de donner contre la table en se redressant brusquement.

Stiles avait enfin réussi à mobiliser son attention.

-Bon, okay Boyd. Je pige. Alors en fait, j'ai un truc qui devrait t'intéresser davantage, répondit Stiles en se penchant vers ses deux amis, assis en face de lui. J'ai pu renouer avec Isaac pendant le voyage. Figurez-vous qu'on a dû se mettre ensemble pendant les périodes de temps libres. On n'a pas parlé de trucs vraiment importants, mais je crois que j'ai réussi à le faire moins me détester.

-Le problème, c'est que moi il me déteste encore, commenta Boyd.

-Il ne m'apprécie plus non plus, renchérit Derek, désabusé. Par quel miracle voudrais-tu qu'il revienne dans ces conditions ?

-Ben, j'ai déjà convaincu Erica de plaider en votre faveur. Elle veut vraiment reformer le groupe et, maintenant qu'Isaac me hait moins, elle pense pouvoir le raisonner. Qui sait ? Soyez pas défaitistes comme ça. Moi, je vous dis que ça fonctionnera. Faudra un peu de temps, mais on y arrive... ra.

-Vous arriverez à quoi ?

Derek et Boyd se retournèrent d'un bloc, observant avec étonnement le nouveau venu. Ou plutôt,  _les_  nouveaux venus. Isaac se tenait là, raide comme un piquet derrière ses deux anciens amis, alors qu'Erica restait debout à côté de lui, l'encourageant d'un coup de coude à continuer sur sa lancée.

-Je suis désolé les gars de vous avoir envoyés bouler. Je regrette sincèrement tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire de mal et... J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant.

Ouh la ! Y avait du boulot de «  _récitation_  », là ! Sérieusement, Erica avait mis le paquet et dû se montrer fichtrement convaincante. Ils n'étaient rentrés de voyage que trois jours plus tôt ! Comment s'y était-elle prise pour parvenir si vite à un tel résultat ?

Sans doute avait-elle fait valoir que, dans cette histoire, Stiles avait juste été aveugle. Ne voyant pas qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Centré sur ses soucis du moment. Quant à Derek, il avait tellement de galères à gérer, que les circonstances atténuantes étaient de rigueur. De plus, la jeune fille leur avait «  _pardonné_  » à tous les deux, en tant que principale «  _victime_  », de l'histoire compliquée que vivait l'hyperactif avec son petit copain. Elle avait donc probablement rappelé à Isaac, qu'il n'avait pas à leur garder rancune pour un préjudice qui ne le concernait pas directement. Et elle l'avait convaincu...à moins que...

Isaac n'ait en fait attendu que cela ! Un tout petit coup de pouce pour revenir vers eux. Une approbation d'Erica et une main tendue d'un des membres du groupe.

-Ce sera pas possible, répondit Derek.

Stiles fit les gros yeux tandis que tout le monde se figeait. Mais avant que l'hyperactif n'ait eu le temps de balancer un coup de pied d'avertissement à son stupide petit-ami, ce dernier reprit la parole avec un sourire.

-Pas exactement comme avant. Mais on peut essayer quelque chose de nouveau.

Un long silence suivit cette remarque. Stiles se mordit la lèvre en les voyant tous les quatre si timides. Il espérait vraiment que les efforts réalisés aujourd'hui auraient un résultat sur la durée et qu'ils parviendraient enfin à recoller les morceaux.

-Venez donc vous asseoir au lieu de rester plantés là, comme deux ananas, s'exclama soudain Stiles pour briser la glace. Comme ça, Isaac et moi, on pourra vous raconter notre merveilleux voyage en Italie, hum? J'étais justement en train de leur faire un compte-rendu détaillé de ce qu'on avait vu dans le bordel en ruine avec les dessins sur les murs.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est la seule chose que t'as retenu en une semaine de voyage, rétorqua Boyd. Change de disque un peu. La bouffe était comment, là-bas ?

-Oh non, t'as lancé la machine, soupira Derek. Il va plus nous lâcher avec son estomac, maintenant.

-Mais soyez donc un peu gentils avec moi au lieu de me charrier sans arrêt ! S'indigna Stiles, cassant complètement son effet par son grand sourire ravi.

Mais comment s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il voyait le regard de Derek briller d'émotion ! Il avait enfin retrouvé sa '' _seconde meute_ ''.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

-C'est juste que tu es stupide Stiles, répliqua Boyd en haussant les épaules.

Toute la tablée s'esclaffa, plus discrètement pour Derek tout de même, et Stiles gonfla les joues, vexé.

-C'était d'une de ces violences! Gloussa Erica, se tenant le ventre alors qu'elle riait à s'en étouffer. La tête qu'il a fait!

A côté d'elle, Isaac n'en pouvait plus non plus et restait prostré devant son plateau, se remettant difficilement de sa crise de rire.

-Je vous méprise tous, rétorqua Stiles en croisant les bras dans une attitude fière. Vous êtes tous méchants avec moi de toute façon.

-Fais pas ton Calimero, intervint Derek en roulant des yeux. Ça te va pas. Et puis tu sais bien qu'on plaisante.

Stiles émit un son méprisant en évitant la main désolée de Derek qui voulait se poser sur lui.

-'spèce de rapace, manipulateur et opportuniste. Tiens, je me demande même si je vais pas te poser un lapin cet aprem, juste pour me venger. Nah.

Un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules alors qu'il tournait la tête à l'opposé de Derek.

-Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner? Souffla ce dernier d'un ton chaud dans le creux de son oreille.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres, frissonnant sous la caresse du souffle de Derek sur cette zone si sensible. Alors il se retourna et sourit en coin, embrassant rapidement Derek sur la joue avant de reprendre son déjeuner, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire subir une fois qu'ils seraient seuls.

-Je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

Intrigué, Stiles releva les yeux vers Isaac et Erica qui les fixaient avec une sorte d'embarras. L'hyperactif se baffa mentalement. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit, ni le moment, pour flirter avec Derek. Surtout devant Erica et Isaac. Franchement sa maladresse frisait la stupidité. Mais quel boulet intersidéral !

-Oh si, on s'habitue. Commenta Boyd. Au bout d'un moment, on voit bien qu'ils ont le même caractère de chieurs.

-Cette fois, moi aussi je vais me vexer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Amusé, Stiles observa les deux silhouettes lupines s'éloigner à travers les arbres, oreilles et langues au vent. Laura et Derek s'amusaient comme des fous.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi tu sais, déclara Stiles en marchant tranquillement avec Peter. Tu peux les rejoindre.

-Oh, je ne joue plus avec eux depuis un moment, Le rassura le bêta en haussant les épaules. D'habitude, je ne viens jamais quand ils font des sorties de ce genre, en dehors des pleines lunes. Laura s'occupe très bien de Derek toute seule. En fait, c'est à cause des tensions qu'il y a avec les Argent, que je les accompagne ces derniers temps.

-C'est à cause de moi donc?

Peter le regarda un instant avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses poches.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Ils se sont sans doute fait à l'idée que Derek fréquentait un humain. Mais depuis qu'ils savent que tu es au courant de tout, ils redoublent de vigilance. Les Argent se fichent de votre relation dans la mesure où tu restes humain et surtout silencieux. Ils justifient cette surveillance en prétendant que c'est pour te protéger, mais en fait ils se foutent complètement de ta sécurité. Tout ce qui leur importe, c'est de nous contrôler au maximum.

-Comment ça?

-C'est une forme de chantage, que le groupe des chasseurs exerce sur nous. Ils savent très bien que si nous étions découverts par les sociétés humaines, nous serions probablement exterminés. Alors, ils détiennent un pouvoir immense. Et certains en abusent. Dans certaines villes, les familles de chasseurs sont plus raisonnables. Mais à Beacon Hill, sous le contrôle des Argent, notre vie est assez difficile. Nous sommes soumis à beaucoup de règles, qu'ils se sont fait un plaisir d'imposer. Ils vont même jusqu'à nous interdire de pratiquer certains métiers.

-Vous êtes un peu en régime totalitaire en gros.

-Oui, presque. Ils se posent en défenseurs des humains, en protecteurs de la paix entre nos deux espèces. La devise de la famille Argent est  _''Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent''._  Alors de notre côté, nous faisons de notre mieux pour ne créer aucun problème avec les humains et pour respecter les règles que nous impose le conseil. Règles, majoritairement édictées par les Argent. En échange, ils nous laissent vivre notre vie comme bon nous semble, dans le cadre fixé. C'est le prix que nous devons payer pour nous intégrer dans la société des hommes.

-Bah, c'est sûr que l'intégration est plus facile quand on vit dans la forêt, le taquina gentiment Stiles.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Surtout les soirs de pleine lune. Nous minimisons les risques que des humains trop curieux viennent fouiner dans nos affaires. Enfin...le risque zéro n'existe pas, et surtout lorsque Stiles Stilinski se trouve dans les parages… Ajouta Peter en lançant un regard appuyé à l'hyperactif.

Stiles sourit d'un air gêné en se frottant la nuque.

-Mouais.

Peter secoua la tête, désabusé, et attrapa Stiles aux épaules pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Hmpf...En tout cas, tu peux te vanter d'avoir bien remonté la mère Argent.

-Je déteste vraiment cette famille. Ils sont fourbes, mauvais et cruels.

-Oh, non, ils ne sont pas mauvais. Ou tout du moins, pas tous. Tu n'imagines même pas tous les progrès qu'ils ont fait depuis le début de leur affaire familiale. C'est la petite Argent qui me donnait de l'espoir à une époque. Elle avait même proposé de changer les règles afin que ce soit moins contraignant pour nous. Hélas, tant que sa mère dirigera la famille, Allison n'aura pas son mot à dire.

-Que voulait-elle changer?

-Elle voulait déjà modifier leur devise pour qu'elle devienne '' _Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes_ ''. C'est un peu ce qu'ils essaient de faire avec toi. Mais ce n'est pas dans leurs traditions séculaires et ils ne savent pas comment faire. Ils sont plus habitués à la violence... En plus ils ne semblent pas tous d'accord à ce sujet. Alors, ils font des erreurs d'évaluation, se trompent -volontairement ou non- sur la gravité d'une situation ou son interprétation. C'est pour minimiser les risques que nous avons fait en sorte que ce soit Chris qui s'occupe de te surveiller. Il est le moins pire de tous.

-Ah bon? Je croyais que c'était Allison, s'étonna Stiles en lançant un regard interrogatif à son ami.

-Non, depuis que Kate est en prison, elle est devenue beaucoup plus dure.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé. Kate a fait... _ça_... parce que vous êtes des loups-garous, ou alors parce qu'elle était avec Derek et qu'elle lui en voulait pour quelque chose? D'ailleurs, pourquoi il sortait avec elle? Il devait savoir qu'elle était une chasseuse, non?

-Attends, une question à la fois. Faut me laisser souffler, à mon âge, plaisanta tristement Peter en se détachant de Stiles. Pour faire simple et bref, à l'époque où Derek a commencé à sortir avec Kate, c'était pour oublier la mort de Paige. On va dire qu'il était aveuglé. Il y croyait vraiment et Kate faisait tout pour le persuader qu'elle était une '' _gentille chasseuse_ ''. Ils se voyaient en cachette. Mais en réalité, elle l'avait piégé. Son but était de tuer le plus grand nombre de loups-garous. Enfin, c'était peut-être trop ambitieux pour elle et elle s'est rabattu sur Talia et Cora parce qu'elles étaient plus souvent vulnérables. Il semble qu'elle ait organisé ce massacre pendant des mois, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer.

-Kate est un monstre, grogna Stiles. Les chasseurs sont vraiment abjects...

-Oh, ils ne sont pas pires que les loups-garous en général. Les choses ne sont jamais simples et la frontière entre les méchants et les gentils n'est pas toujours très définie.

-Mais, vous n'aviez rien fait!

Peter ne répondit rien, restant de marbre alors que ses yeux exprimaient soudain un vif regret. Stiles comprit soudain ce qui s'était passé.

-Ils ont fait ça... à cause de Paige.

-Oui. Quand elle a été mordue par un Alpha de passage, Derek n'a rien pu faire. Elle n'a pas supporté la morsure et souffrait le martyr. Le pauvre n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'abréger ses souffrances. Les Argent criaient vengeance à l'époque, pour ce qu'ils ont qualifié de crime. Ils nous ont accusés d'être responsables de la situation. Ils ont prétendu que Talia, la mère de Derek, avait mordu Paige, à la demande de Derek. Et que ce soi-disant Alpha, qui avait disparu une fois son forfait accompli, n'existait que pour disculper ma sœur. En y réfléchissant, nous avons pensé qu'ils voulaient nous faire porter le chapeau pour leur incompétence. Ils avaient laissé entrer un autre alpha sur le territoire qu'ils surveillaient, sans nous en informer immédiatement. Devant l'absence de traces de cet intrus et la réputation sans tâche de Talia, le conseil a admis la possibilité que nous soyons innocents. Et a reconnu que le geste de Derek n'était pas un crime.

Stiles hocha la tête, en parfait accord avec ce verdict.

-Mais si le conseil a décidé qu'il n'était pas coupable, pourquoi Kate a-t-elle quand même fait ça?

-Kate était instable. Elle a été élevée dans le culte de la violence par son père. Ce dernier n'a aucune pitié, aucune compassion. Pour lui, les loups-garous devraient être rayés de la surface de la terre. Victoria est un modèle de bonté et de compréhension à côté de lui ! Christopher avait réussi à échapper partiellement à l'influence de son père. Mais Kate le vénérait. Et le vénère toujours, depuis l'asile de fous où elle est retenue. Lorsque Derek a été jugé non coupable de meurtre par le conseil, et sa mère innocentée au bénéfice du doute, Kate a décidé de venger l'honneur de sa famille. Elle a estimé qu'on les avait implicitement tenus pour responsables de la mort de Paige. Nous n'avons eu connaissance de tout ceci que lorsqu'elle a avoué son crime atroce.

-C'est immonde. Vous veniez de perdre un être cher et elle vous en a enlevé deux autres... Vous n'avez pas réclamé justice ? Et vous n'avez pas essayé de vous venger ?

-Oh, bien sûr que si. On n'est pas des anges. Et la loi du Talion est tellement séduisante. Après la mort de Talia et de Cora, nous étions dévastés et surtout...fous de rage. Nous avons exigé un droit à la vengeance, nous aussi. Œil pour œil dent pour dent, murmura Peter avec gravité.

-Vous vouliez la mort de deux entre eux, réalisa Stiles.

-Ils avaient pris notre leader et notre plus jeune membre, nous voulions la même chose.

-Allison et sa mère?

-Oui. Et Derek était le plus acharné. Il a failli tuer Allison et a mordu Victoria Argent. Nous étions aveuglés par la haine. Heureusement, Deaton est arrivé pour nous arrêter et nous faire entendre raison. S'il n'était pas intervenu, nous serons tous décimés à l'heure qu'il est.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Allison est comme ça maintenant, conclut Stiles, en pesant bien ses mots.

Le sujet était trop sensible pour être approfondi sans remuer davantage de douloureux souvenirs. Stiles estimait que pour aujourd'hui, il valait mieux stopper ce qui ressemblait à un interrogatoire en règle. Le pauvre Peter continuait à souffrir quotidiennement de l'attentat contre sa fiancée, et l'hyperactif craignait qu'on ne finisse inévitablement par aborder le sujet.

-Dis, je me pose la question depuis que j'ai rencontré Derek, s'exclama-t-il d'un air enjoué pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Vos bagues, c'est quoi en fait?

-Ah ça, répondit Peter en tendant la main devant lui, regardant le bijou en question. Je me demandais quand tu poserais la question. Tu veux que je te montre?

-Et comment! J'attends que ça depuis un bail!

Peter s'arrêta alors de marcher et tendit sa main entre eux deux pour que Stiles puisse bien voir ce qu'il faisait. Prenant deux doigts, il fit tourner la pierre, incrustée dans la chevalière. Dans un crissement désagréable, celle-ci pivota. Alors, Peter tira doucement dessus et la sortit de l'anneau... Stiles poussa une exclamation dégoûtée alors qu'il remarquait enfin la pointe épaisse qui émergeait lentement du pouce, laissant perler quelques gouttes de sang. Et il était persuadé d'avoir entendu le grincement du métal contre l'os. Une nausée le prit.

-Tu vois ce morceau d'acier ? Il est rétractable, mais lorsque je tourne la pierre, il se déploie et traverse la peau, puis l'os, pour venir s'emboîter dans l'anneau, de l'autre côté. Expliqua Peter avant de replanter la pierre et de la tourner, secouant vivement la main pour enlever le sang qui s'était échappé de la plaie.

Ensuite il s'esclaffa devant le teint verdâtre de Stiles qui sentait son déjeuner prêt à se faire la malle.

-Mais c'est incroyablement barbare! S'écria-t-il horrifié.

-Les Argent disent la même chose, répondit Peter en prenant un mouchoir dans sa poche pour s'essuyer.

-Ça ne vient pas d'eux, cette horreur?

-Pour une fois non. C'est une tradition familiale qui existe depuis toujours. Il faut comprendre que c'est partiellement grâce à la douleur que nous parvenons à rester humains. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une petite blessure, mais elle nous rend la gestion du stress plus facile. Grâce à elle, on peut faire face aux petites contrariétés en conservant notre self-control qui est indispensable pour éviter un début de transformation. Bien sûr, ça ne fonctionne pas avec les grandes colères, mais ça nous aide à supporter presque normalement la vie en société. Je reconnais que la méthode est moyenâgeuse.

-Petite douleur? Releva Stiles. Tu plaisantes, là? T'as une putain de pointe en fer qui traverse ton os !

-Notre perception de la douleur n'est pas la même que celle des humains. Nous savons la gérer et la maîtriser en grande partie. Et puis, nous cicatrisons très vite et n'avons jamais d'infection avec ce genre de blessure.

-La chance... Mais du coup, je comprends pas un autre truc. Si vous cicatrisez si vite, pourquoi Derek gardait des blessures quand on se battait?

-C'est encore une autre histoire. Mais pour l'instant, viens derrière moi.

-Pourquoi?

Peter le poussa dans son dos et bientôt Stiles vit Laura et Derek revenir vers eux en courant.

-Qui est qui?

-Laura est la plus grosse, se moqua Peter alors que le plus petit des deux loups dérapait sur la mousse, juste aux pieds de son oncle.

Immédiatement Derek se redressa, reprenant forme humaine et Peter lui tendit une couverture dans laquelle il s'enroula. Fasciné, Stiles ne détachait plus son regard de Laura qui était encore sous forme lupine. Incapable de se retenir, il tendit la main vers elle, attiré par la fourrure qui paraissait plus qu'agréable à toucher.

-Je peux la caresser?

-Tu me demandes vraiment, à moi, l'autorisation de caresser ma sœur? Le taquina Derek.

Rougissant de honte, Stiles recula vivement la main, comme s'il avait commis le pire des crimes au monde.

-Je plaisante... Bien sûr, que tu peux.

Derek prit de force la main de Stiles et la guida vers le pelage de Laura avant de l'y plonger.

-C'est trop doux! S'extasia-t-il en grattouillant derrière les oreilles de sa belle-sœur.

-Un vrai gamin, rit Peter.

Stiles poussa un cri de surprise lorsque Laura reprit soudain forme humaine et qu'il se retrouva face à face avec la jeune femme en tenue d'Eve.

-Oh mon dieu! Je comprends tellement mieux le côté exhibitionniste de Derek, gémit Stiles en détournant pudiquement le regard. C'est de famille en fait. Espèce de nudistes.

_Douze jours plus tard..._

Couché dans le gravier, les yeux grands ouverts et le corps meurtri, Stiles prit une brusque inspiration avant de gémir de douleur. Il posa sa main ensanglantée par diverses coupures sur son ventre et poussa une autre plainte. Il ne devait pas être beau à voir.

-Journée de merde, grinça-t-il en se levant difficilement.

Ses agresseurs étaient définitivement partis, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Mais maintenant il fallait encore qu'il rentre chez lui... à l'autre bout de la ville...

Vraiment, il aurait mieux fait de rester couché ce matin.

_Quelques heures plus tôt..._

-Stiles, ce soir je ne travaille pas. Ça te dirait qu'on se fasse une soirée pizza tous les deux?

Stiles se tourna vers le couloir d'où la voix de son père venait.

-Okay. Je vais me libérer, annonça-t-il. Faudra juste que je passe vite-fait chez Derek pour récupérer mon chargeur, si je dois passer la nuit ici.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'annuler si vous aviez déjà prévu...

-Mais non, je me débrouillerai avec lui, y a pas de problème, rétorqua Stiles en descendant rejoindre son père dans la cuisine.

-Tu es sûr? Il n'avait pas l'air très content la dernière fois que j'ai chamboulé vos projets, commenta le shérif en fixant Stiles avec inquiétude.

Ce dernier grimaça derrière sa tasse de café. Si ça continuait comme ça, bientôt le shérif croirait que Derek était un petit-copain jaloux et parano qui cherchait à l'éloigner de son père. Déjà la semaine passée le shérif avait fait une drôle de tête lorsqu'il avait vu Derek l'entraîner de force hors de la maison pour l'emmener au manoir passer la nuit...évidemment, c'était un délire de Stiles. Il adorait que Derek lui montre sa possessivité. À noter que ce dernier se faisait une joie de le satisfaire, laissant parler son côté «  _loup monogame_  ». Grognant à la moindre approche de rivales ou rivaux potentiels, réclamant la présence de Stiles dès qu'il n'était pas au boulot...

Alors parfois, l'hyperactif s'amusait un peu et se faisait prier pour le suivre au manoir. Hélas, il n'avait pas percuté que son père prenait les choses bien trop au sérieux. À ceci, s'ajoutait le fait qu'il ne voyait quasiment plus son paternel. Ce dernier bossait comme un furieux et son rare temps libre coïncidait avec des jours où Stiles était habituellement chez Derek. Faudrait veiller à ce qu'il ne se sente pas abandonné et surtout qu'il n'imagine pas que la famille Hale, Derek en tête, «  _forçait_  » l'hyperactif à rester chez eux ! C'était pas la première fois que Stiles surprenait ce regard tendu, vaguement suspicieux, devant les relations de son fils avec son petit ami. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour que le shérif ne se mette à flipper totalement et, la culpabilité aidant, à s'imaginer des scénarios dramatiques, où son fils risquait chaque jour sa vie dans les mains de son psychopathe de petit-copain.

-Stiles ?

L'appel inquiet de son père l'arracha de ses pensées.

-Tu ne me caches rien, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu avais un problème avec Derek, tu m'en parlerais?

-Bien sûr, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu me dis ça, rétorqua Stiles, sur la défensive.

Le shérif parut vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais finalement, il ravala ses paroles et détourna le regard.

-Passe une bonne journée fiston. Et ne rentre pas trop tard.

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

-Tu en as mis du temps ! S'exclama le shérif depuis le salon lorsque Stiles arriva enfin chez lui. J'ai cru que tu m'avais oub-... Mon dieu Stiles! Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Le shérif accourut dans le couloir, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Stiles afin de le tirer à l'intérieur.

-Dis quelque chose Stiles ! Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état ? On t'a frappé ? Qui a fait ça ? S'affolait son père en prenant le visage tuméfié entre ses mains.

-Aïe ! Ouille... Fais gaffe, je vais m'en sortir. T'inquiète ! C'est bon.

-Mais, tu as vu ton visage ? Qui t'a fait ça ? C'est Derek ?

Stupéfait, Stiles écarquilla les yeux, restant bouche bée de longues secondes. De bien trop longues secondes.

-Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama-t-il enfin. T'es complètement malade !

Le shérif ne parut pas du tout disposé à le croire et secoua la tête, ayant l'air particulièrement déçu. Aïe aïe aïe...ils étaient mal barrés. Voilà qu'il était persuadé que Derek lui foutait des roustes. Et buté comme était le shérif, ça tarderait pas à se transformer en idée fixe.

-Je croyais que cette période était terminée. J'avais des doutes ces derniers temps, mais j'espérais vraiment...

-T'as tout faux ! Derek n'est absolument pas violent avec moi, c'est n'importe quoi ! Jamais il ne lèverait la main sur moi, se défendit Stiles avant de grimacer en sentant sa lèvre le tirer douloureusement.

-Sûr ! C'est exactement ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de remarquer plusieurs fois depuis que tu le connais...

-Mais enfin papa, je te dis que c'est du passé ! C'est pas lui qui m'a fait ça! Je me suis fait tabasser par des mecs dans la rue en sortant du cimetière !

-Du cimetière ? Et tu y étais avec Derek peut-être ? Tu as dit ce matin que tu allais chez lui avant de rentrer ici et tu reviens couvert de bleus, que veux-tu que j'en déduise ?

-Le problème, c'est que j'ai décidé de pas aller chez lui finalement, marmonna Stiles. J'avais besoin de voir maman pour me confier.

Le shérif plissa les yeux avec suspicion.

-Et j'imagine qu'il n'y a personne là-bas pour confirmer ton histoire, hm? Et, comme on peut s'y attendre, tu n'as aucune idée de l'identité de ces '' _mecs_ ''.

Stiles ne répondit pas. Au contraire, il savait parfaitement qui étaient ses agresseurs, mais il ne pouvait pas parler. S'il dévoilait leur commanditaire, il devrait en dire davantage. Et trahirait la parole donnée au conseil. Et puis c'était peut-être un test. Pour vérifier qu'il savait tenir sa langue ! N'ayant d'autre choix que le silence, l'hyperactif baissa la tête pour éviter le regard de son père et lui cacher sa frustration.

-Stiles, reprit le shérif d'un ton adouci en posant sa main sur la joue de son fils. Tu te rends compte que ça n'a aucune logique ? Même si j'étais objectif -ce que je ne suis plus, je le reconnais volontiers- et si je ne te connaissais pas, jamais je ne croirais ces bobards. Alors connaissant votre passé à toi et à Derek, par quel miracle pourrais-je apporter le moindre crédit à tes affirmations ? Et puis, pourquoi des inconnus t'auraient-ils agressé ? Comme ça sans raison. Sans provocation.

-Peut-être qu'eux ils me connaissaient! J'en sais rien moi! Je te jure que c'est la vérité! Je le jure sur la tête de tous ceux qui me sont chers !

-Stiles, c'est pas la peine d'essayer de le protéger. Tu l'aimes au-delà de toute raison et tu veux lui éviter des ennuis, mais je te promets que ce n'est pas la bonne solution pour ta sécurité.

La bonne solution pour sa sécurité... Ce serait de n'être jamais revenu à Beacon Hills. Et de n'avoir jamais rencontré un loup-garou beaucoup trop charmant dont il était tombé amoureux...

_Deux heures plus tôt..._

Ressortant du cimetière où il s'était confié à la tombe de Claudia, évacuant ainsi une partie du fardeau que constituait le lourd secret dont il était dépositaire, Stiles soupira longuement. Alors qu'il allait tourner dans une rue adjacente, un coup brutal l'atteignit au sternum et il expulsa tout l'air de ses poumons.

Un second coup de poing le frappa au visage et sa tête partit en arrière.

-Arrêtez!

Il perdit l'équilibre et deux hommes en tenue de combat le saisirent chacun par un bras pour le garder debout. Secoué par cette attaque inattendue, Stiles mit un certain temps avant de tourner les yeux vers la personne qui lui faisait face et venait d'interrompre cette agréable prise de contact.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Me tuer?

-Non. Définitivement non. Ce serait rendre un service beaucoup trop grand aux Hale, rétorqua Victoria, les bras croisés et les jambes légèrement écartée alors qu'elle dominait Stiles de toute sa hauteur, perchée sur ses talons aiguilles. Tuer un humain innocent tel que toi ne ferait que nous nuire.

-Alors, que voulez-vous de moi exactement?

-On dit que tu es intelligent, alors ne nous déçois pas et écoute bien, répondit Christopher en arrivant à côté de sa femme. Tes petits amis sont des bêtes sauvages, on ne peut pas les contrôler et ils ne le peuvent pas non plus, malgré ce qu'ils prétendent. Dans un moment d'égarement, ils peuvent te tuer. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est te protéger de ton ignorance et comme tu ne comprends pas spontanément notre démarche, tu nous obliges à te contraindre par des méthodes...que je déplore. Mais, nous n'avons pas le choix car Derek est encore jeune, et il est trop instable.

-Votre discours du '' _je fais ça pour ton bien mais tu es trop con pour le comprendre tout seul alors on doit te forcer un peu_ '', j'y crois pas une seule seconde, rétorqua Stiles. Vous ne servez en réalité que vos propres intérêts. Je ne comprends pas précisément ce que vous cherchez à obtenir en me cassant la figure mais je suis sûr d'une chose, vous en avez rien à foutre de ma sécurité et tout ce que vous voulez c'est nuire aux Hale. Vous pouvez pas me lâcher un peu ? Votre guerre stupide ne me concerne pas.

-C'est là ton erreur justement, asséna Victoria en l'agrippant fermement à la mâchoire. S'il t'arrivait de mourir, jamais nous ne pourrions cacher les preuves et faire oublier cette affaire comme nous l'avons fait avec Paige. Cette gamine était invisible, n'avait pas d'amis et n'était pas connue. Alors que toi, tu es le fils du shérif, tes éclats passés t'ont hissé à un rang important au lycée et personne n'ignore ton nom.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de Stiles qui grimaça.

-Si tu venais à mourir, même accidentellement, de la main de Derek ou d'un autre de tes amis, que penses-tu qu'il se passerait ? La police y fourrerait son nez et ils iraient tous en prison. Autant dire qu'on ne mettrait pas longtemps à se rendre compte de leur nature. Et que se passerait-il alors ? Imagines-tu toutes les conséquences que ta simple mort pourrait entraîner ?

-Pff... Vous êtes pathétiques. Vous avez seulement peur que  _vos_  petits secrets soient découverts, pas que l'existence des loups-garous soient connue de tous ! Répliqua Stiles, hésitant malgré tout, car totalement à court d'arguments.

Avant cet instant, il n'avait jamais réfléchi au risque réel qu'il courait au contact des loups-garous. Après tout, il ignorait totalement le degré de contrôle des loups-garous sur leur métamorphose. Donc, s'il se faisait mordre et ne supportait pas les effets de la transformation, on devrait l'achever. Comme Paige. Les similitudes entre les deux dossiers ne pourraient être ignorées, avec un risque évdent de réouverture du dossier Krasikeva...et on tirerait certainement des conclusions très dommageables pour Derek.

-Je crois que tu commences à comprendre que la fréquentation des loups-garous reste un danger permanent...pour toi comme pour eux. Hélas, le jour où surviendra un problème grave et que tu prendras conscience de l'impact que tu peux avoir sur leur destin, ce sera déjà trop tard, conclut Victoria en lâchant Stiles. C'est pourquoi nous anticipons. Chris, préviens Allison qu'elle se prépare. Vous, faites ce qui était prévu.

Le père de la jeune chasseuse hocha la tête et s'éloigna, avant que sa femme ne le suive. Les deux hommes lâchèrent Stiles brusquement puis le frappèrent plusieurs fois, provoquant sa chute sur les graviers du chemin.

_Deux heures plus tard..._

Retenant une plainte de douleur lorsqu'il se déshabilla, Stiles laissa tomber son sweat à ses pieds, reculant de quelques pas, afin de se voir en entier dans la glace.

Plusieurs ecchymoses avaient colonisé une bonne partie de la surface de son dos, virant déjà dans des couleurs inquiétantes. Le magnifique cocard qui décorait son œil gauche ajoutait clairement à son charme de mauvais garçon, souligné par sa lèvre fendue. Il désinfectait cette dernière lorsque son père surgit dans la salle de bain, armé de son appareil photo.

Oups, il n'avait pas verrouillé la porte.

-Papa, ça te dérangerait beaucoup de me laisser me laver tranquillement ?

-Je te laisserai tranquille lorsque j'aurai une vision complète des dégâts et que j'aurai pu prendre une série de photos pour la plainte que nous irons déposer demain soir, ensemble, au commissariat.

Stiles grommela, furieux, mais n'osant pas protester de peur d'envenimer davantage la situation.

Oppressé par une anxiété qui grandissait de secondes en secondes, Stiles considéra avec affolement les traces de griffures parallèles, quasiment cicatrisées qui décoraient ses hanches, des deux côtés. Il savait que son père les avait observées et s'en était ému. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger les affaires de Derek et de sa famille.

_Le lendemain..._

-Stiles!

L'hyperactif grogna dans sa barbe. Jamais il n'aurait pu passer inaperçu, c'était rêver. Avec la tronche qu'il se trimbalait depuis la veille au soir et l'arrivée au bahut en voiture de police ! Bonjour la discrétion.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? S'exclama Scott en arrivant près de lui, suivi de la bande de Derek au complet.

Dont Derek, bien évidemment. Lorsque ce dernier aperçut Stiles de loin, il se figea. Et n'eut soudain pas l'air content  _du tout_. Mais alors... pas du tout.

-C'est rien, déclara immédiatement l'hyperactif en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va très bien.

-Tu parles, on dirait que tu sors d'un match contre Tyson, commenta Boyd. T'as une sacrée sale gueule.

-Merci beaucoup Boyd pour cette remarque, t'es un vrai pote. Nan sérieux, arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, vous me stressez.

Derek venait de se remettre en mouvement et, passé en mode bulldozer, bouscula sans ménagement tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin afin de rejoindre Stiles au plus vite. Il prit alors délicatement son visage entre ses mains et le scruta sous toutes les coutures avec colère et inquiétude.

-Qui a osé te toucher? Gronda-t-il en serrant les dents.

Stiles lui jeta un regard lourd de sens, espérant réussir à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler publiquement, ce que Derek parut saisir puisque sa rage décupla ostensiblement et Stiles eut peur un instant qu'il ne perde son self-contrôle. Mais le loup-garou ferma les yeux un instant, sûrement dans le but de conserver la maîtrise de ses émotions, avant de les rouvrir et de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur sa joue intacte.

L'hyperactif observa du coin de l'œil Danny qui éloignait le groupe, afin de leur laisser quelques instants d'intimité. Il saisit l'occasion et se pencha vers Derek sous prétexte d'une étreinte réconfortante.

-Hier soir j'ai été attaqué en sortant du cimetière. Murmura-t-il à l'oreille du loup. C'étaient des chasseurs. Ils étaient là avec les parents d'Allison. Ils manigancent quelque chose et Allison est impliquée dans l'affaire.

-Elle n'est pas encore là, chuchota Derek dans son cou. Je la surveille toujours au lycée et son absence ce matin m'a fait soupçonner un coup foireux.

-Sa mère voulait soi-disant me mettre en garde sur tous les dangers que je vous faisais courir en restant auprès de vous. Entre autres celui de vous faire devenir des rats de laboratoire si jamais vous me tuiez sans le faire exprès et que la police enquêtait.

-Je vais appeler Laura tout à l'heure pour savoir si elle sait quelque chose. Si jamais un problème survenait, va voir Peter. Il est au lycée toute la journée aujourd'hui. Si aucun membre de la meute n'est présent au bahut, ne sort seul sous aucun prétexte et surtout ne quitte pas nos amis. Ne reste jamais isolé. Et tu attends jusqu'à ce que Peter, Laura, Deaton, ton père ou moi venions te chercher, okay?

-Okay, souffla Stiles contre le cou de Derek avant de se séparer de lui en respirant son odeur intensément pour se donner du courage. Je le ferai. Juré.

-N'aie pas peur. Nous nous occuperons de tout. Promis Derek en caressant doucement son visage.

-Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, rétorqua Stiles avec fermeté. Mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose... Ou à Laura... Ou à Peter... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais...

Derek glissa ses mains contre la nuque de Stiles avant de l'approcher pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-Il ne nous arrivera rien.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? S'affola Erica.

-Pourquoi ont-ils emmené Derek? Questionna Isaac à son tour. C'était la police, non?

-J'ai vu une voiture de flic sur le parking, informa Boyd.

Assailli de toute part, Stiles plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, se retenant de céder à la panique alors que lui et toute la classe venaient d'assister à l'arrestation de Derek, en plein cours de littérature. Même la mère de Lydia avait paru surprise. Étant donnée la tête qu'elle avait faite, elle ne devait pas être de mèche avec les Argents.

-Et tu nous as pas dit pour-

-Stop! S'écria-t-il, à bout de patience. Laissez-moi! Je ne sais rien, compris?

N'ayant pas d'autre solution pour échapper à leurs questions, Stiles partit en courant, zigzaguant dans les couloirs jusqu'à les semer, oubliant totalement la promesse faite à Derek. Une fois seul, il se dirigea au pas de course vers la salle des professeurs et y frappa une multitude de coups fébriles.

-Non mais, qu'est-ce qui vous prend? S'énerva un professeur en ouvrant la porte.

-Le professeur Peter Hale est-il ici? C'est très très important!

-Et la politesse? On ne vous a jamais appris à dire '' _bonjour_ '' et '' _s'il vous plaît_ ''? Revenez quand vous serez calmé.

-S'il vous plaît, c'est hyper important. C'est peut-être une question de vie ou de mort!

-Mais oui mais oui, allez, retournez en cours avant que je ne vous donne une heure de retenue.

Puis il claqua la porte au nez de Stiles qui se retrouva les bras ballants, seul dans le couloir. Alors il sortit son portable et appela le numéro de Peter. Trois fois. Sans succès. Affolé, il composa celui de Laura qui décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

-Allô? Laura? Où sont Peter et Derek?

_-''Je vais les rejoindre. Ils sont au commissariat. Peter a été appelé et il est parti tout de suite.''_

-Viens me chercher au bahut avant, s'il te plaît. Je serai sur le parking.

_-''D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite''_

Elle raccrocha et Stiles courut jusqu'à l'entrée principale.

Derek et Peter chez les flics, les Argent qui manigançaient dans l'ombre...

C'était une catastrophe.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Où est Derek? S'exclama Stiles qui surgit comme un diable dans le bureau de son père, Laura sur les talons. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant, je sais qu'il est ici!

Stiles tapa du poing sur la table, s'attirant le regard furieux de son père qui était sur le point de sortir de son bureau par une porte latérale.

-Il est en salle d'interrogatoire.

-Et pour quel motif? Tu n'as rien pour l'arrêter! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

-Je n'avais pas le choix! Tu es encore mineur, donc sous ma protection. Derek doit avouer ce qu'il t'a fait.

-Mais je t'ai dit ce qui s'était passé! Et Derek n'a rien fait!

-Malheureusement, un témoignage dit le contraire. Un témoin oculaire affirme avoir vu Derek te passer à tabac devant le cimetière. Tu comprends donc bien que les circonstances actuelles ne me laissent pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. Ton récit coïncide pour le lieu et cette personne a l'avantage d'être objective, elle n'a aucune raison de protéger Derek comme tu le fais.

-Quoi ? Tu accordes moins de crédit à ton propre fils qu'à un soi-disant témoin qui raconte absolument n'importe quoi? Explosa Stiles qui en bafouillait de rage. Qui est ce témoin, d'abord !

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Maintenant laisse-moi passer, je dois y retourner.

-Papa, ne fais pas ça. C'est n'importe quoi, c'est moi la victime et on ne me croit pas. C'est moi qui ai subi l'agression et on croit quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ça existe pas un truc pareil !

Le shérif se dégagea de la main de son fils et repartit dans le couloir, une expression excédée déformant ses traits. Il fit un signe à deux agents qui se levèrent immédiatement, se dirigeant vers Laura et Stiles.

-Raccompagnez-les dehors s'il vous plaît, ordonna le shérif.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Demanda Stiles après le compte-rendu détaillé de son agression à Laura et de sa dispute avec son père.

-Les deux sont liés, aucun doute possible. Et tu dis qu'Allison était absente... Elle doit être le fameux témoin. Ses parents ont dû lui demander de raconter cette histoire à la police pour te faire comprendre qu'ils peuvent faire arrêter Derek à n'importe quel moment. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

-Tu penses qu'il y a une chance qu'il ressorte sans problème?

-Je ne sais pas. La solution serait que tu calmes ton père pour qu'il ne porte pas plainte contre Derek. Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre, c'est la seule option. Si tu réussis à le tranquilliser jusqu'à ta majorité, alors Derek ne sera peut-être pas ennuyé.

-Il faut compter une vingtaine de jours jusque-là! S'exclama Stiles, angoissé. C'est beaucoup trop long! Et d'après toi, le seul moyen que j'ai pour convaincre mon père de lui foutre la paix, c'est de quitter Derek ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire réellement. Tu peux le lui faire croire, simuler un peu et ne voir Derek qu'au lycée.

-Il ne me croira jamais. Vu son niveau d'anxiété, je dirais qu'il serait même capable de mener son enquête pour savoir si on se voit en dehors des cours... Mais, si c'est la seule solution... Vingt jours...

Stiles croisa ses bras sur son ventre tétanisé par l'anxiété. Rien qu'à l'idée d'une séparation, il ressentait déjà le manque.

-Oh Stiles, gémit Laura avec tristesse avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ne t'en fais pas, nous nous en sortirons. Nous trouverons une solution. Je te le promets.

-Je suis désolé de foutre le bordel comme ça. Derek m'a expliqué à quel point c'était difficile pour toi. Si je n'étais pas là...

-Voyons, tu fais partie de ma meute Stiles, tes problèmes sont les miens. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber désormais. Aucun de nous ne le fera.

-Mais je ne suis qu'un humain...

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit Laura en se reculant un peu. Tu sais, les meutes sont souvent hétéroclites. Il y a des humains, des loups, d'autres créatures aussi. Tu es un membre à part entière de notre meute, tout comme Karen l'aurait été.

Stiles baissa la tête et se colla contre Laura pour se rassurer. Il avait tellement peur qu'ils le rejettent si les choses devenaient trop difficiles. Jamais il ne se remettrait d'une rupture définitive avec cette famille.

-Peter!

Stiles sursauta et se sépara de Laura pour se tourner vers l'entrée du commissariat d'où le bêta venait de sortir, apparemment très remonté. Il accourut, l'air furieux.

-Le shérif le retient en garde à vue pour vingt-quatre heures, annonça-t-il. Et tout ça, sur le témoignage d'Allison Argent qui prétend l'avoir vu te frapper hier soir. Ton père est certain de sa culpabilité, je l'ai senti. Il n'entend rien d'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour le sortir de là? Interrogea Stiles, affolé.

-Rien. On ne peut qu'attendre sa sortie demain matin. Les Argent ont bien joué leur partie. Cette surveillance de ton quotidien les a bien aidés à remarquer la méfiance grandissante de ton père pour Derek et ils en grandement ont profité.

-Ils divisent notre meute pour mieux nous détruire, souffla Laura, glacée d'effroi.


	110. On est méga nuls

_Le lendemain..._

Dès que Derek apparut sur le parking du commissariat, Peter ne put retenir Stiles plus longtemps. Celui-ci se précipita comme un fou, slalomant entre les voitures avant de se jeter dans les bras du bêta.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu as faim ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Il prit les joues de Derek entre ses mains, l'embrassant sur tout le visage avec un immense soulagement. Son petit-ami se laissa faire sans protester avant de se nicher contre son cou pour une longue étreinte fatiguée. Le reste de la meute les rejoignit bientôt et Peter posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son neveu alors que Laura se joignait aux deux plus jeunes.

-On va rentrer à la maison frérot. Tu pourras te reposer et on discutera de tout ça, hum ?

Derek hocha lentement la tête, restant cependant muet à la plus grande inquiétude de Stiles.

-Tout va bien ? Ils n'ont pas été trop durs avec toi, dis ?

Stiles le lâcha pour mieux l'observer et Derek secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non. Mais j'avais peur pour vous, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Toute la nuit, sans aucune nouvelle, je pensais que les Argent allaient passer à l'attaque.

-Bon eh bien, pour l'instant, c'est fini, le rassura Laura en le prenant contre elle. Rentrons au manoir. Je ne veux pas que l'on s'attarde trop ici. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Laura freina brusquement, projetant brutalement les passagers en avant.

-Laura ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Paniqua Stiles en se penchant vers la conductrice. On n'est pas encore-

-Que font-ils là ? S'écria Derek en fixant le comité d'accueil posté devant le manoir.

La voiture de sport de Peter dépassa la leur, fonçant droit sur les chasseurs.

-Non !

Laura démarra à toute vitesse, coursant celle de son oncle jusqu'à s'interposer en un dérapage à peine contrôlé entre la Camaro et le groupe des intrus dans un grand nuage de poussière. Dès que le véhicule fut à l'arrêt, Derek et Laura se précipitèrent à l'extérieur et coururent rejoindre Peter. Plus lent, Stiles sortait à peine de la voiture lorsque plusieurs coups de feu furent tirés. Retenant son cri de terreur, il jeta un coup d'œil prudent au dessus du capot de la voiture et s'aperçut avec soulagement que les trois loups-garous étaient toujours bien campés sur leurs jambes.

-Ceci n'était qu'un avertissement ! Aboya Victoria. Entendez raison et abandonnez l'humain avant de mettre en péril une communauté toute entière !

-Votre temps est compté ! Avertit Chris d'une voix forte. Quand le jour sera venu, nous agirons par la force !

Il fit un signe à ses hommes armés qui retournèrent dans leurs vans au pas de course, suivis de près par les deux Argent. Les trois véhicules démarrèrent et quittèrent la propriété rapidement. Laissant la place à un silence oppressant.

-Appelle Deaton, fais-le venir immédiatement. Nous devons absolument tenter d'en savoir davantage sur les projets des Argent, ordonna Laura à son oncle. Ils savent que Stiles est vulnérable si on menace Derek et réciproquement. Ils exploiteront également au maximum la méfiance du shérif envers notre famille. Nous devons réfléchir à un moyen de les contrer.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un moteur revint troubler le calme environnant et instinctivement Derek et Peter se placèrent devant Stiles.

-Ils reviennent ? Interrogea ce dernier.

-Non. Il n'y a qu'une voiture, l'informa Laura. Et c'est...

La voiture de patrouille apparut au bout du chemin, entre les arbres, et Stiles déglutit difficilement.

-Mon père... qui vient me chercher.

-N'oublie pas ce que nous avons dit, prévint Laura. S'il n'entend pas raison, calme le jeu comme tu peux, au besoin en promettant de quitter Derek, compris ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? S'écria Derek.

-Je t'expliquerai. En attendant, avance Stiles. Et fais le choix qui te semblera le meilleur. Nous serons avec toi quoi qu'il arrive.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Stiles dépassa les trois Hale alors que la voiture s'arrêtait devant lui et que son père en sortait. Celui-ci claqua violemment la portière et marcha d'un pas raide vers son fils à qui il fit un geste sec, lui enjoignant de le suivre. Estimant sans doute que Stiles n'obtempérait pas assez rapidement, il saisit son bras et le traîna sans un mot vers sa voiture.

-Papa attends ! S'écria Stiles en tirant sur la main de son père pour qu'il lâche prise.

-Non, j'ai assez attendu. J'ai déjà bien trop attendu dans cette affaire. Alors maintenant tu m'écoutes et tu m'obéis, ordonna le shérif en se retournant brusquement vers Stiles. Je t'interdis de continuer à le fréquenter, lui et sa famille ! Ils sont dangereux, je ne leur fais pas confiance !

-Mais moi, si ! Tu peux pas m'empêcher de les voir !

-Eh bien détrompe-toi mon garçon. Je te rappelle que je suis ton père, que j'ai certes beaucoup de devoirs envers toi mais également certains droits, jusqu'à ta majorité ! Et celui de te protéger malgré toi en fait partie. Alors maintenant tu te tais, et tu me suis. Nous rentrons à la maison. Lorsque nous serons là-bas, tu me donneras ton portable et ton ordinateur. À la suite de quoi, tu viendras passer la journée au poste avec moi. Et ce sera ainsi jusqu'à nouvel ordre, en dehors des heures de lycée, compris ?

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu n'as aucune preuve contre Derek, rien du tout ! Pourquoi croire les affabulations d'une cinglée comme Allison ? Elle déteste Derek, tout le monde le sait !

-Ne sois pas paranoïaque ! Cette fille est une bonne petite, elle n'est venue que par devoir civique.

-Mais tu te rends compte que tu es aveuglé par ton inquiétude pour moi ? C'est exactement la même situation qu'avec Jennifer! Tu penses qu'Allison est innocente alors qu'elle tire les ficelles par derrière !

-Et si je prenais le même raisonnement que toi mais que je le transférais au cas de ton petit copain ? Jennifer Blake te faisait du mal, mais nous n'avions aucune preuve de sa culpabilité. Aujourd'hui Derek te fait du mal, mais nous n'avons aucune preuve non plus, tu saisis ? Sauf qu'à la différence de la situation avec Blake, aujourd'hui, j'ai un témoignage. Juridiquement parlant, Derek Hale a plus de soucis à se faire que cette fille, qui est partie je ne sais où.

-Mais enf-

-J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps. C'est inutile de discuter. Alors maintenant, monte dans cette voiture et tais-toi.

Ne souhaitant pas en venir aux mains avec son père, Stiles soupira et s'assit sur le siège passager, fixant sa meute dans le rétroviseur alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, inexorablement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Couché en travers de son lit, Stiles observait son père avec impuissance alors que celui-ci martelait ses volets, les clouant de l'intérieur pour en empêcher l'ouverture.

-Si tu me mettais en cellule ça irait plus vite, tu sais ? Marmonna Stiles d'une petite voix.

Plusieurs clous coincés entre ses lèvres, le shérif ne lui répondit pas et rajouta quelques pointes dans le bois jusqu'à ce que son ouvrage lui paraisse satisfaisant. Enfin, il ferma la fenêtre et envisagea de faire le même travail avec elle.

-Je te le conseille pas, grommela Stiles. Je doute que le propriétaire apprécie.

Le shérif lui jeta un regard noir mais parut sensible à cet argument de bon sens. Bon, il lui restait quelques bribes de raison.

-Tu vas aussi mettre un verrou à ma porte ?

Le coup d'œil un peu perdu qu'il reçut en retour, fit craindre à Stiles d'avoir, par cette petite provocation, aggravé l'obsession un tantinet paranoïaque qui grignotait le cerveau paternel depuis quelques semaines.

Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer et fourra son visage entre ses bras croisés.

-J'aurais au moins le droit de sortir ou tu vas me garder enfermé dans ma tour jusqu'à ma mort ? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Soupirant, le shérif prit la perceuse et s'apprêta effectivement à poser un verrou tout neuf sur la porte de sa chambre. À l'extérieur, bien entendu ! La folie guettait-elle son père ? Stiles s'en inquiéta. Pour son père certes, mais aussi pour lui-même. Soudainement il étouffa. Alors il se retourna sur le dos, pendant que le shérif s'acharnait sur le bois de sa porte, de l'autre côté du battant. Un hurlement de frustration et d'impuissance résonnait dans son crâne sans parvenir à sortir. Stiles avait l'impression qu'on lui avait posé une enclume sur la poitrine.

Une fois de plus, trop centré sur sa petite personne, il n'avait pas su voir les signes précurseurs de cette crise. Les Argent, ces immondes ordures, n'avaient pas laissé passer leur chance, eux ! Exploitant au maximum le cocktail explosif qui fragilisait la relation père-fils chez les Stilinski. Ce cocktail à base de souffrance, de deuil non résolu, d'angoisse d'abandon, de culpabilité et d'amour mal géré. Jamais, jusqu'à cet instant, l'hyperactif n'avait autant regretté son serment de silence concernant les loups-garous et tout ce qui s'y rapportait.

La sonnette de l'entrée tinta brièvement et Stiles bondit sur ses pieds, tirant brusquement le battant de sa porte sur un shérif immobilisé, le tournevis en l'air.

-Reviens ici tout de suite !

Mais le garçon ne s'arrêta que devant la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit à la volée, découvrant Derek. Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se sentit violemment tiré en arrière et poussé sans ménagement dans le couloir, réduit à la condition de témoin impuissant.

-Ne viens plus ici. Tu n'y es pas le bienvenu. Si je te revois rôder dans le coin, je n'hésiterais pas à te mettre derrière les barreaux.

-Je t'en supplie papa, arrête !

-Je n'arrêterai pas Stiles ! Combien de fois t'ai-je vu revenir blessé à la maison ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ces plaies qui recouvraient ton corps ? Je croyais à de simples incidents isolés et j'ai laissé passer, mais maintenant trop, c'est trop !

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais Stiles le devança, soucieux de maintenir un certain équilibre dans le conflit.

-Mais enfin, papa. Ce n'était que de simples accidents ! Tu me connais, je suis maladroit, une chute dans les escaliers par-là, un mauvais coup de crosse par-ci, c'était rien que le hasard !

-Et les traces de griffures. Tu me prends pour un idiot, Stiles ! Recule maintenant.

-Non ! Si tu m'interdis de le voir, alors je partirai, je quitterai cette maison et tu ne me verras plus jamais ! Hurla Stiles, débordé par ses émotions.

-Tant que tu es mineur, ça s'appellera une fugue et j'aurai le droit de venir te rechercher avec des agents pour te ramener chez nous.

-Je m'en balance ! Dans vingt jours, je serai majeur et je me casserai d'ici, définitivement!

Derek ferma douloureusement les yeux alors qu'un long silence pesant s'abattait sur le trio. Le shérif recula de quelques pas, paraissant frappé au cœur. Immédiatement Stiles sentit la morsure d'une affreuse culpabilité et son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il voyait des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de son père.

Ce dernier leva la main, semblant vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais finalement il l'abaissa et quitta l'entrée sans un mot, laissant Stiles et Derek seuls. Le regard tourné vers l'endroit où son père avait disparu, l'hyperactif se mordit la lèvre, incapable de faire le moindre choix.

-Je ne peux pas Derek.

-Je sais. Je comprends. Viens-là, invita celui-ci en lui ouvrant les bras.

Stiles s'y réfugia et inspira profondément l'odeur de son amant, profitant de ce dernier instant.

-Mais j'ai si peur de te perdre et ta famille avec.

-Tu ne perdras personne. On va juste faire une pause tous les deux, okay ? En attendant de trouver une solution pour régler tous ces problèmes. Mais pour l'instant, il faut qu'on s'éloigne un peu l'un de l'autre, hum ? Même au lycée...

-Je t'aime Derek. Je sais pas comment je vais pouvoir tenir.

-Je sais, moi aussi, chuchota Derek contre son oreille. Allez, rentre. Et fais attention à toi quand je suis pas là.

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Assis dans le bureau de son père, comme après chaque fin de journée depuis une semaine, Stiles grattait distraitement le crâne de Derek tout en lisant son cours d'économie. Le shérif de son côté remplissait ses dossiers et répondait à ses appels sans prêter la moindre attention à son fils ou au grand chien noir que ce dernier avait recueilli quelques jours plus tôt.

Mal installé, Derek couina alors qu'il se retournait, restant toujours couché sur les genoux de Stiles en remuant la queue.

Le shérif soupira et abandonna son stylo sur les feuilles avant de se frotter le visage avec lassitude.

-Bon, je vais me chercher un café. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à grignoter ?

-Je veux bien de l'eau pour Miguel, répondit Stiles d'un ton neutre en tapotant doucement le dos de Derek.

-Tu devrais vraiment trouver un autre nom pour ton chien, commenta le shérif en quittant la pièce. Franchement, lui coller celui de ton cousin. Je sais qu'il a de l'humour, mais quand même !

-Hum hum.

Le shérif referma la porte derrière lui, ne faisant pas cas du manque d'attention de son fils à son égard. Une fois seul, Stiles se détendit enfin et s'avachit sur sa chaise.

-J'en peux plus de cette situation. C'est vraiment trop dur !

Derek leva la truffe vers lui et la frotta contre sa joue. Attendri par le comportement de chiot de son petit-ami, Stiles lui caressa le museau et le cou en souriant. Déjà une semaine qu'il faisait croire à son père qu'il avait rompu avec son petit ami. Et une semaine qu'un chien errant avait fait irruption dans sa vie pour lui tenir compagnie. Au moins, pouvait-il passer un peu de temps avec Derek en dehors du lycée, même si c'était loin d'être suffisant à ses yeux parce que son père refusait de laisser dormir l'animal dans leur petite maison. Heureusement, ils arrivaient à être assez discrets au lycée pour pouvoir passer quelques minutes par jour ensembles...seuls.

-Tu me manques, chuchota Stiles contre le pelage doux. Ce soir faudra vraiment qu'on se voie avant le match.

Derek hocha la tête juste au moment où la porte du bureau s'ouvrait de nouveau sur le shérif. Celui-ci remplit d'eau la gamelle du compagnon de son fils avant d'aller se rasseoir, son café à la main.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression d'être zoophile, soupira Stiles en rejetant la tête en arrière alors qu'il verrouillait la porte du bureau du coach à clé.

Derek s'attaquait à sa gorge depuis leur arrivée dans les vestiaires, déshabillant l'hyperactif comme il le pouvait, les mains tremblantes d'anticipation. Heureusement qu'ils avaient des amis tels que Boyd, Isaac et Erica chargés de faire diversion auprès de Finstock et de s'arranger pour qu'il ne soit pas saisi d'une soudaine envie de faire de la paperasse.

Pressé de parvenir à ses fins, Derek dégagea le bureau du coach d'un revers de main, couchant brusquement Stiles au milieu de quelques copies d'économie récalcitrantes.

-Après, c'est toi qui rangera tout, haleta Stiles en surélevant le bassin pour aider Derek qui tirait sur son jean. Hum?

-Tais toi, grogna son amant en le retournant si brusquement qu'il faillit s'aplatir le visage contre le bureau.

Avant d'avoir pu s'insurger contre cette brutalité, il poussa un long gémissement de satisfaction au contact d'une main experte qui s'enroulait chaudement autour de son érection. Des heures qu'il attendait leur unique rencontre quotidienne et il n'en pouvait plus. Ce rationnement rendait tout tellement plus difficile.

-Si tu me prends pas immédiatement je vais devenir fou, ahana-t-il en tournant la tête de côté.

Les yeux de Derek s'illuminèrent et il se pencha rapidement au-dessus de Stiles, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, s'appliquant à retirer son pantalon d'un geste vif et impatient.

-Oh putain, enfin... Oui. Merci mon dieu!

-À ton service, gémit Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-On a gagné ! On a gagné !

Les cris de joie des supporters des cyclones retentissaient de tous côtés, faisant trembler le stade du lycée et réjouissant les joueurs qui se congratulaient. Scott tapa dans les mains de Stiles avant d'aller partager sa fierté avec ses autres équipiers.

-Aïe ! Putain mais quelle brute ce mec, gémit Stiles en enlevant précipitamment ses gants pour poser sa main sur sa mâchoire. Je déteste ce sport.

Il passa la langue sur une de ses molaires rendue douloureuse par le coup qu'il s'était pris durant le match. Un adversaire particulièrement agressif et coriace avait trouvé subtil de le choisir pour cible. Il grimaça une nouvelle fois avant de se tourner, se hâtant de rejoindre les vestiaires pour se changer avant que son père ne vienne le chercher.

Mais alors qu'il quittait la foule pour rejoindre les bâtiments encore vides, une silhouette apparut soudain devant lui et il s'arrêta pile avant de lui rentrer dedans.

-Stiles.

-Oh, merde !

L'hyperactif recula d'un pas, mettant une distance de sécurité entre lui et Chris Argent. Paniqué, il scruta la foule à la recherche de son père ou de Derek, mais aucun des deux n'était en vue.

-Nous vous avions prévenus pourtant. Vous auriez pu vivre normalement. Séparés, mais en paix avec nous. Malheureusement vous êtes bornés. Je suis désolé Stiles... Nous allons être obligés de sévir et de prendre des mesures. Votre temps de probation est terminé. Nous nous fichons comme d'une guigne de l'avis du conseil. Tu es un danger. Et puisque les Hale refusent de le comprendre, nous allons nous occuper du problème personnellement.

-Vous êtes un grand malade ! En plus, je vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Entre Derek et moi, c'est terminé !

Chris tendit brusquement la main vers Stiles, tournant l'écran de son portable vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle '' _terminé_ '', contra-t-il en mettant la vidéo en route.

Stiles reconnut immédiatement la scène qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt dans le bureau du coach.

-Non mais, c'est une manie chez vous de filmer des ados qui baisent ? Grinça Stiles entre ses dents.

Chris reprit son portable qu'il rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste tout en le regardant avec insistance.

-Et c'est sans compter sur les visites régulières d'un certain chien errant, apparu miraculeusement le lendemain de ta «  _rupture_  » avec Derek Hale... Tu nous prends vraiment pour des idiots, non ?... Mais de toute façon, ça n'est pas le problème. Le problème, c'est que tu n'as toujours pas compris que nous ne sommes pas les méchants dans cette histoire. Es-tu donc égoïste au point de préférer ta petite aventure avec Derek à la sécurité de toute une espèce ? Voire même, de toutes les autres qui lui sont liées ?

Stiles sentit un poids lui tomber lourdement sur l'estomac alors que ce reproche trouvait un écho dans son esprit torturé par le doute. En effet, malgré les discours rassurants de sa meute, il ne ressentait que de la peur et du mépris pour lui-même, dans le fait que sa petite personne se trouvât au centre du conflit actuel. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à surmonter sa souffrance à l'idée de s'éloigner de Derek? Pourtant il suffirait qu'il obéisse, pour calmer les angoisses de toute une communauté. Comment Stiles pouvait-il se regarder sans honte dans de telles conditions ! Chris avait bien trouvé la corde sensible. Et nul doute qu'il continuerait à en jouer, jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction.

-Alors maintenant deux choix s'offrent à toi Stiles. Tu les connais... Soit tu quittes Derek maintenant et tout se passe bien...

-Soit quoi ?

-Soit vous dégagez d'ici, grogna Derek en surgissant derrière Stiles.

-Et tout de suite, acheva Peter en se postant à sa droite.

-Vous êtes en infériorité numérique, commenta Laura. Vous feriez mieux de vous en aller.

-Ce territoire est neutre, rétorqua Chris. J'ai autant le droit que vous d'y rester...

Sa phrase resta en suspens alors qu'il fixait un point derrière la meute. Immédiatement après, il détourna le regard et partit en coup de vent, sans rien ajouter.

-Stiles !

Celui-ci sursauta violemment en reconnaissant la voix de son père et il se tourna vers lui, le cœur battant à vive allure. Vu sa tête, ça allait barder. Il aurait bien aimé prévenir Derek que les Argent les espionnaient toujours et qu'ils envisageaient de passer à l'action, mais...

-Viens ici ! Tout de suite !

Stiles se tourna vers Derek, le tenant par la manche avec un regard effrayé.

-Il faut absolument que vous fass-

Le shérif attrapa Stiles par l'épaule et le tira en arrière, l'entraînant à sa suite vers les vestiaires.

-J'aurais dû me douter que tu m'avais menti. À peine ai-je le dos tourné cinq minutes, que tu cours déjà vers eux. Mais comprendras-tu un jour? S'énervait le shérif à voix basse pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Je te répète qu'ils ne sont pas fréquentables !

-Je t'en prie papa, laisse-moi leur parler, supplia Stiles en lui jetant un regard implorant. C'est très important.

-Je m'en contrefiche. Maintenant, tu viens avec moi.

Après cette petite semaine de répit où il s'était, malgré tout, plutôt amusé à contourner l'interdit paternel, l'intervention de Chris avait fait à Stiles l'effet d'une douche glacée. Lui rappelant amèrement la situation critique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Car il avait hélas oublié que la menace des Argent était amplifiée par la profession de son père. Un shérif, habilement manipulé par une famille dénuée de tous scrupules, se transformait en bombe à retardement. Ça devenait proprement terrifiant. Ces salopards s'étaient bien débrouillés. Qui pouvait savoir ce que cette bande de malades avait prévu pour «  _régler le problème avec la famille Hale_  » ! Non, sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas suivre son père et abandonner Derek en ces moments critiques ! Il ne s'en remettrait pas s'il se passait quelque chose de grave pendant la nuit en son absence.

-Non.

Stiles pila net, se retenant de tomber alors que son père continuait à marcher d'un pas raide, le tirant d'une poigne de fer. Le shérif fit volte-face, furieux de cette résistance.

-Je ne viendrai pas.

-Stiles..., gronda son père à voix basse. Tu m'obéis.

-Non.

_Le lendemain..._

Une brusque sensation de chute réveilla Stiles en sursaut. Son visage glissa de sa paume et tomba directement sur les genoux de Derek, contre qui il avait apparemment passé toute la nuit.

-Hum ? L'est quelle heure ? Demanda Derek que le choc venait de tirer du sommeil.

-Chais pas, marmonna Stiles avant de bâiller en s'étirant. Aïe...

Il posa ses mains sur son dos endolori. Ils avaient veillé tous les quatre dans le salon du manoir, organisant des tours de garde, s'attendant à une attaque imminente des chasseurs. Finalement, les Argent n'étaient pas passés à l'action et c'était sûrement pire que s'ils l'avaient fait. Parce que Stiles détestait ce genre d'incertitude...surtout lorsqu'elles menaçaient de faire très très mal, aussi mal que l'épée de ce cher Damoclès qui finissait toujours par vous tomber sur la gueule...

Stiles poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. La violente confrontation avec son père dans les vestiaires la veille au soir lui laissait une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. Leurs rapports n'avaient cessé de se dégrader depuis le déménagement, malgré des efforts incontestables de la part du shérif. Enfin...des efforts...que Stiles n'avait pas été en mesure d'observer. Envahi par ses recherches sur la nature de son petit-copain, puis par les soucis majeurs que sa stupidité avait provoqués. Ainsi, il n'avait pas pris garde à cette distance qui s'établissait de nouveau entre le shérif et lui, rappelant douloureusement ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente. Le regret, la culpabilité et la frustration se mirent à lui ronger les tripes et il prit une inspiration douloureuse et tremblante qui affola Derek.

-N'angoisse donc pas comme ça, chuchota celui-ci contre son oreille en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas encore réussir à me filer ton stress.

-Il doit être furieux que j'aie refusé de le suivre hier soir et que je vous aie choisis rétorqua Stiles en gémissant plaintivement. Il ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole.

-Arrête d'être si pessimiste, tu me fous le cafard.

-Mais j'y peux rien ! Je suis pas pessimiste d'ailleurs, juste réaliste !

-Bien sûr, soupira Derek en se levant. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Vous nous expliquez ?

Le ton agressif d'Erica mit Stiles mal à l'aise et il grimaça, échangeant un regard peu sûr de lui avec Derek. Le bêta se contenta de hocher la tête, invitant Stiles à la confidence. Ça faisait déjà une dizaine de jours que leur groupe devait se répartir entre Derek et Stiles, les aidant à faire croire à leur rupture définitive. Et le couple n'avait fourni aucune explication à cette situation rocambolesque.

-Mon père ne veut plus que je voie Derek, expliqua Stiles. C'est pour ça qu'on devait jouer la comédie. Il fallait qu'on soit crédibles.

-Et pourquoi McCall n'était pas dans la confidence ? Interrogea Boyd, perplexe. C'est ton meilleur pote, je pensais que vous vous disiez tout.

Stiles fit la moue. Ouch. Touché. Pouvait-il leur dire la vérité ? Un regard en coin de Derek lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance.

-Okay, pour être bref, tout a commencé l'autre matin, vous savez, quand les flics sont venu emmener Derek. En fait c'était pas pour un témoignage, comme la version officielle voulait le faire croire... C'était pour un interrogatoire et une garde-à-vue de vingt-quatre heures, vous voyez le genre ?

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Isaac.

-Mon père croit que Derek me bat, grimaça Stiles.

Leurs trois amis fixèrent alors l'aîné d'entre eux, semblant le jauger pour savoir si les soupçons du shérif étaient fondés.

-Ne me regardez pas comme si c'était la vérité. C'est un coup monté, affirma Derek avec un air sombre alors qu'il suivait Scott et Allison du regard.

Stiles les fixa à son tour, au moment précis où son meilleur pote se détacha de sa copine pour venir vers eux. Aïe aïe aïe.

-Stiles ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce connard ! S'exclama-t-il, énervé, en arrivant à leur hauteur. Tu devrais t'éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne te blesse à nouveau !

-Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas dans le coup, déclara Stiles au groupe en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

Puis il s'avança vers son ami afin de pouvoir lui parler en privé.

-Scottie, je peux tout t'expliquer. Arrête de flipper s'il te plaît.

-Je flippe si je veux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore avec cette brute ?

-Cette brute, c'est mon petit-copain au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, alors j'attends le minimum de respect pour lui venant de toi, grogna Stiles, piqué au vif.

-Du respect ? Pour une ordure pareille ? Nan mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es remis avec lui ? T'as même encore les marques qu'il t'a faites ! T'es maso sérieux. Depuis le début, il te fait que du mal !

-Il n'y est pour rien, merde ! Je me tue à vous le dire, à ma tête de mule de père et à toi ! Vous êtes tellement obtus et coincés dans vos préjugés que c'en est affligeant. Le premier abruti venu qui témoigne contre lui est à vos yeux plus digne de confiance que lui et moi réunis. C'est tout de même moi qui ai vécu l'agression! Il est où le problème, là ?

-Le «  _premier abruti venu_  » c'est ma copine, connard ! Excuse-moi de plus la croire elle que ton copain, avec qui tu te battais y a même pas un an, et qui était fortement suspect dans le meurtre de sa copine, si mes souvenirs sont bons ! J'ai de quoi avoir les boules pour toi, non ?

Franchement en colère, Stiles attrapa Scott par le col de son t-shirt. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de Paige comme s'il savait tout ! Et encore moins de juger Derek alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas !

-Ta copine, justement, elle a accusé Derek pour se venger et maintenant on en subit tous les deux les conséquences ! Mon père me séquestre pratiquement, pour que je le voie plus et toi tu crois dur comme fer à son histoire ! On peut dire qu'elle a réussi son coup.

-Mais arrête de trouver des excuses à ce psychopathe! Il mérite la taule ! Et arrête aussi de mentir pour faire plonger Allison alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était t'aider à t'en sortir !

-Scott merde ! Comprends une fois pour toute que ta copine n'est pas l'ange que tu crois ! C'est une véritable pute qui cherche à-

Le coup lui arriva en plein dans l'abdomen. Stiles se plia en deux, crachant tout l'air de ses poumons d'une expiration. Il entendit des personnes accourir vers eux et se redressa juste à temps pour croiser une dernière fois le regard d'incompréhension rageuse de son ex-meilleur ami avant que celui-ci ne fasse un brusque demi-tour.

-Stiles !

Il n'accorda aucune attention à Erica ou aux autres qui venaient de le rejoindre, continuant à fixer le dos de celui qui avait tellement compté pour lui depuis son enfance. Il le vit rejoindre sa copine à grandes enjambées puis l'attraper par le bras pour la guider vers la sortie.

-Tu es blessé ?

Stiles baissa la tête et renifla, ignorant l'inquiétude de Derek.

-Je te hais Allison Argent ! Hurla-t-il subitement, s'élançant en avant, immédiatement encerclé par les bras de Derek. Tu regretteras ce que tu as fait ! Je te le jure !

Aucun des deux ne se retourna vers lui et bientôt ils disparurent au bout du couloir, laissant les curieux détourner les yeux alors que le spectacle était terminé.

L'étreinte de Derek se raffermit autour des épaules tremblantes de Stiles qui fit un brusque demi-tour pour se réfugier dans ses bras, à la recherche de réconfort.

-Ils me l'ont enlevé, cracha-t-il, hors de lui et vibrant de haine. Ils me l'ont enlevé comme ils m'enlèvent mon père. Je les hais. Je hais cette famille et tout ce qu'elle représente.

-Chut, c'est bon, calme toi. Ne pleure plus s'il te plaît, murmura Derek contre ses cheveux en le serrant plus fort.

-Je ne pleure-

Stiles renifla une nouvelle fois et sentit enfin ses joues humides. N'y tenant plus, il éclata en sanglots silencieux contre le t-shirt de son amant, gardant son visage enfoui dans son cou, isolé du monde.

-Ça ira, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est la pression, expliqua Derek en s'adressant à leurs amis qui étaient restés avec eux. Ça va passer.

-On peut faire quelque chose ? Interrogea Erica, visiblement choquée.

Stiles n'entendit pas la réponse de Derek mais il le sentit secouer la tête avant qu'il ne l'emmène un peu à l'écart de la foule, leur dénichant un coin du couloir un peu plus tranquille où ils ne se feraient plus bousculer par les élèves en retard.

-Scott reviendra vers toi, le rassura Derek. J'en suis sûr. Tu es son meilleur ami autant qu'il est le tien. Il se rendra compte qu'il s'est trompé... Tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je te le promets.

-Ne fais pas de promesses qui ne dépendent pas de toi s'il te plaît.

_Douze jours plus tard..._

Depuis la nuit que Stiles avait passée au manoir, en refusant de suivre son père, ce dernier s'était considérablement calmé. Il avait changé d'attitude envers son fils, manifestement très inquiet de voir se détruire le lien qu'ils avaient patiemment reconstruit l'année précédente. Il avait donc levé la contrainte d'éloignement et permettait de nouveau à Stiles de voir Derek comme il le souhaitait. Mais quelque part, ce revirement ne reflétait en rien le sentiment profond du shérif au sujet de la famille Hale. Il ne leur faisait plus confiance et sa méfiance envers le plus jeune d'entre eux était presque palpable, au point de rendre impossible une réconciliation digne de ce nom entre les deux Stilinski.

Le père de Stiles paraissait avoir baissé les bras, tout en campant sur ses positions. Ce comportement buté mais désabusé inquiétait l'hyperactif et le mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise. Les souvenirs de son début d'adolescence lui revenaient un peu plus chaque jour, provoquant d'affreux cauchemars où il revivait l'indifférence pathologique de son père à son égard.

Stiles en avait ras le bol. Certes, il voyait Derek et profitait au maximum de sa présence. Et cela, d'autant plus qu'il sentait leur couple menacé ! Mais sa vie affective avait été sérieusement abîmée par les événements de ces dernières semaines.

Parce que maintenant il ne voyait plus du tout Scott. Depuis leur violente altercation au lycée, rien n'avait changé. Son ex meilleur pote ne lui adressait même plus un regard, évitant scrupuleusement toutes les situations où il pourrait être obligé de communiquer avec lui.

On pouvait dire que les Argent avaient bien mené leur barque en faisant témoigner précisément Allison!

Ainsi, leur tactique consistait à déstabiliser Stiles en le séparant progressivement de ses attaches les plus importantes. D'abord son père, puis son meilleur ami. Il était clair, qu'en dehors de la souffrance que lui procuraient ces disputes, il s'agissait de lui faire regretter le plus possible son choix de rester avec Derek. Sur le mode « _tu sacrifies tes proches pour rester avec ton copain. Que c'est mal ! Quel égoïsme !_ »...

Quelle serait alors l'étape suivante? On tenterait de l'éloigner de la bande de Derek? Ça, il s'en foutait un peu. Après tout, la réconciliation était fraîche, et le choix serait plus facile qu'avec son père. En revanche, Derek en souffrirait énormément.

En attendant, rien ne venait. Et pour l'instant ça faisait presque une quinzaine de jours que la meute était sur le qui-vive, à l'affût de nouveaux signes d'agressivité de la famille Argent. Peter et Laura les surveillaient à tour de rôle toute la journée et ils en avaient assez entendu pour être certains que quelque chose se préparait, sans qu'ils sachent toutefois quoi. À cet instant, Stiles fut arraché à ses pensées par une exclamation horrifiée.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu?!

Un second cri paniqué et furieux lui parvint du manoir Hale vers lequel il s'avançait tranquillement. Soudain inquiet, il fronça les sourcils, avant d'accélérer l'allure. Alors qu'il montait les marches du porche d'une seule enjambée, accompagné d'une horde de chiens joyeux et bondissants, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement sur Derek qui sortit et la referma derrière lui, s'y plaquant afin d'en interdire visiblement l'accès.

-Derek? Il se passe quoi? J'ai entendu Laura crier.

-Hum... Euh... On a eu un petit problème et... enfin, t'as pas le droit d'entrer, hésita Derek, le regard fuyant.

-C'est un problème de poils?

-Non, rien à voir. C'est juste que euh... On fait des expériences...

De plus en plus perplexe, Stiles s'avança, tendant la main vers la poignée de la porte. Derek lui tapa doucement sur les doigts avant de les attraper et de le tirer vers l'allée.

-Ça te dit pas, une promenade?

-Derek... menaça Stiles. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?

-Bah...

-Laisse-moi passer.

Stiles dépassa Derek et poussa la porte d'entrée, son petit-ami sur les talons.

-Peter? Laura? Vous êtes où? Héla-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Non, n'entre pas! S'exclama Peter, affolé.

-Euh...

Le carnage qui régnait dans la pièce était ahurissant. De la farine sur les murs, des œufs sur le sol et... les fenêtres? Et puis cette pâte gluante un peu partout sur le plan de travail et les deux loups-garous.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez? Je croyais que depuis le temps vous aviez compris que la cuisine c'était pas votre fort... Oh...

Il écarquilla les yeux et comprit enfin.

-Vous me faites un gâteau d'anniversaire?

Peter haussa les épaules, détournant le regard, vexé, alors que Laura tournait le dos à son oncle, semblant le bouder. Stiles ne tint pas plus longtemps et s'esclaffa.

-C'est trop mignon ! Mais si j'ai bien compris, vous vous êtes mis à trois pour faire un malheureux gâteau et vous avez seulement réussi à repeindre la cuisine? C'est phénoménal! À ce stade, vous devriez poser votre candidature pour le livre des records.

-C'est la faute de Laura d'abord! Se défendit Peter en pointant sa nièce du doigt.

Celle-ci ouvrit grand la bouche, choquée.

-Mais t'es qu'un faux-jeton en fait! Je devrais te foutre une bonne raclée pour cette trahison mesquine.

-Tu pourrais nous donner un coup de main? Demanda Derek en se penchant vers l'hyperactif. Sinon on y sera encore demain.

-Je crois que j'ai pas le choix de toute façon, si je veux pas mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire, plaisanta Stiles en retroussant ses manches. Bon, où elle est cette recette?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le fou rire d'Erica et d'Isaac était interminable et horriblement vexant par-dessus le marché.

-Quatre! Vous êtes quatre pour faire un gâteau et vous y arrivez pas? S'esclaffa Isaac en mettant ses mains sur son ventre, riant à en perdre haleine. C'est lamentable!

-Oh hein ! C'est pas ma faute, si je suis avec trois incapables, bougonna Stiles en croisant les bras.

Derek s'appuya contre lui, riant doucement alors qu'il passait son pouce sur sa joue pour lui ôter un peu de farine. Pendant ce temps, Erica quitta sa veste et revint dans la cuisine avec un air déterminé en attachant ses cheveux d'un geste expert.

-Bon, bah on va essayer de remonter un peu le niveau. Tu viens Isaac? On va leur faire voir ce que c'est, que de cuisiner comme des pros.

-Euh... Moi j'ai rien dit, se défendit Isaac en levant les mains en signe de paix. C'est auprès d'elle qu'il faudra vous plaindre du résultat.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu es notre héros Boyd! S'enthousiasma Isaac en lui ouvrant les bras.

-Franchement, j'ai jamais vu une bande de bras cassés comme vous, commenta le nouveau venu. Je défie quiconque, à qui il reste une once de santé mentale, d'avaler une seule bouchée de ce... truc que vous avez «  _commis_  ». Heureusement que j'ai eu la brillante idée d'acheter un  _vrai_  gâteau.

Adossé au chambranle de la porte, Stiles observait d'un œil absent l'animation qui régnait dans la cuisine. Tout le monde était là pour son anniversaire...sauf Scott. Et ça lui manquait sacrément. Il avait un creux, là, dans la poitrine, alors que tous s'amusaient sous ses yeux sans qu'il n'arrive à participer sincèrement.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste? Demanda Derek en venant l'enlacer par derrière, posant son menton contre son épaule.

Stiles poussa un soupir silencieux puis glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son petit-ami, penchant la tête en fermant les yeux.

-Parce qu'il manque quelqu'un...

-Il se rattrapera l'année prochaine.

-Si l'on survit jusque-là..., souffla Stiles, le regard vague.


	111. Je déteste cette femme

_Le lendemain..._

-Je suis crevé, grommela Stiles en se laissant tomber face contre table. Achevez moi, je vous en prie. En plus y a cette putain de dent qui me fait un mal de chien. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

-Tu veux que je te fasse une petite consultation? Demanda Peter en entrant dans la cuisine, son journal sous le bras.

-Non merci, gémit Stiles. Punaise, j'ai la tête comme un compteur à gaz!

-On t'avait dit de ne pas autant boire, répliqua Derek en prenant place à côté de lui, s'attaquant directement au véritable festin qui recouvrait la table de la cuisine. Allez mange, ça te fera du bien.

-Ça fait mal à la tête d'avoir dix-huit ans, gémit Stiles.

-Et pas qu'à la tête si on en juge par les cris qu'on a entendus toute la nuit, commenta Peter.

-Je ne savais pas que mon frère était un si bon coup, ajouta Laura, tout sourire, en s'asseyant en face d'eux.

Stiles rougit violemment alors que les souvenirs de la nuit en question lui revenaient par bribes, tous plus chauds les uns que les autres.

-Et pourquoi tu hoches la tête comme un idiot toi ? S'écria Stiles, embarrassé, en donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule de son amant. Arrête d'afficher cet air faraud!

Derek ricana et enfourna une tartine dans la bouche de Stiles pour le faire taire.

-C'est vrai que t'étais vraiment chaud comme la braise cette nuit, ronronna-t-il d'un souffle brûlant contre son oreille. C'était l'une de nos parties de jambes en l'air les plus torrides…

-Chut! Ces deux pervers en ont déjà assez entendu !

-Ah non ! Moi je n'ai rien de pervers... rétorqua Laura doctement. Par contre Peter... Si tu savais ce qu'il est capable de faire... C'en est terrifiant. D'ailleurs quand il était bourré une fois il a-

Un journal atterrit brusquement sur son nez, l'interrompant en plein milieu de sa phrase. À côté d'elle, Peter paraissait furieux et un peu gêné, réaction très intéressante d'après Stiles et totalement inhabituelle.

-Comment ça '' _quand il était bourré_ ''? Vous pouvez pas être bourrés normalement, vous trois !

-Si, il y a des moyens, répondit Derek sans faire attention à la lutte qui s'était engagée entre les deux adultes. Mais ils peuvent être dangereux. Autant pour nous que pour les autres.

-Et que s'est-il passé avec Peter ?

-J'étais pas trop réceptif à ce genre de délire à ce moment-là, mais Laura me l'a tellement raconté… Un jour Peter s'est retrouvé complètement stone et il est parti en forêt sous forme complète et il-

-Derek je te préviens, si tu dis quoi que ce soit de plus je te-

-Bah arrête Peter, c'est une erreur de jeunesse, en plus tu maîtrisais mal ton nouvel état et les sensations qui vont avec! Bref... Il a baisé un coyote.

Les joues gonflées, Laura et Derek se retenaient manifestement de rire alors que Peter quittait la pièce, furieux. Il claqua violemment la porte et les deux Hale éclatèrent de rire sous le regard stupéfait de Stiles.

-Il a… quoi ?

-Il a baisé un coyote, répéta Laura, en rejetant la tête en arrière pour rire à gorge déployée. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a failli avoir un gosse !

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est possible ?!

-Si c'est une femelle, oui. On aurait eu un cousin ou une cousine coyote-garou, s'esclaffa Derek.

Bonjour les mystères de la biologie ! Pensa Stiles plus que dubitatif.

-Je vous emmerde tous ! Cria une voix venant de l'étage.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ton anniversaire s'est bien passé ? Interrogea le shérif d'un ton neutre et franchement distant, sans un regard pour son fils. Aucun incident ?

-À part un gâteau raté, non, y a rien eu. Que voulais-tu qu'il se passe ?

Le shérif serra le poing autour de son verre de whisky et son regard s'assombrit brusquement, inquiétant Stiles, mais ne lui inspirant plus aucune peur. Il était libre d'aller où il voulait, maintenant qu'il était majeur. Et sa meute était prête à l'accueillir s'il rencontrait un souci.

Le shérif secoua la tête d'un air accablé et Stiles quitta l'embrasure de la porte pour retourner dans le couloir.

-Stiles ! Reviens-là s'il te plaît.

L'hyperactif obtempéra de mauvaise grâce et resta sur le pas de la porte les bras croisés.

-Fais-moi confiance mon garçon, je poursuis l'enquête depuis l'incident, et si je trouve quoi que ce soit sur Hale, je lui mettrai tous les bâtons dans les roues que je pourrais. Et crois-moi, ce sera très mauvais pour ses projets professionnels, tu vois ce que je veux dire, hmm ?

-Okay P'pa. Mais tu ne trouveras rien.

Sur ces paroles qu'il lâcha d'un ton assuré, aux antipodes de sa profonde inquiétude, il fit demi-tour et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, se sentant horriblement coupable des ennuis qu'il créait involontairement à Derek. D'une certaine manière ce serait de la faute de Stiles si son amant ne pouvait intégrer la police, alors qu'il en rêvait depuis toujours…

_Le lendemain..._

-C'est fini entre nous, acheva Stiles, le cœur au bord des lèvres et le corps couvert de sueur. C'est terminé et pour de bon cette fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Répéta Derek, semblant sous le choc mais totalement incrédule. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Les Argent t'ont encore une fois menacé ?

Stiles secoua sèchement la tête, terrifié et voulant mettre un terme à cette situation le plus rapidement possible.

-Non, c'est juste que...Je n'en peux plus d'être sous pression sans arrêt, à attendre qu'on vienne détruire ma vie ou tuer ceux que j'aime. Je veux une vie normale, comme tout le monde. Alors lâche-moi.

-Tu mens Stiles, je l'entends à ton cœur ! S'écria Derek, fou d'inquiétude. Si tu es menacé, il faut me le dire ! Je vais tout de suite appeler Laura et Peter pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher.

-Pas la peine, rétorqua Stiles froidement en prenant le portable de Derek pour le jeter plus loin. Et puis, je ne veux pas finir comme Karen, un légume dans un hôpital qui attend sa fin ! Je veux être aimé et aimer des personnes qui peuvent me garantir sécurité et stabilité! Je veux pas une vie de peur, de sang et de larmes. Alors laissez-moi, toi et toute ta famille. C'est terminé.

Derek doutait toujours. Ça se voyait dans sa posture. Mais ses mains tremblantes et la manière dont il faisait frénétiquement tourner la pierre de sa bague, démontraient qu'une profonde incompréhension des motivations de son petit ami le mettait au supplice. Merde, il devait se faire mal avec cette saloperie de bijou barbare.

Stiles retint un haut le cœur. Il détestait savoir que son mec souffrait. Bordel, depuis moins de cinq minutes il avait lâché sa bombe et déjà il n'avait qu'une envie...se contredire.

Alors il mobilisa toute sa volonté pour ne pas éclater en sanglots et le prendre dans ses bras, pour lui dire que c'était faux, qu'il l'aimait comme jamais, qu'il voulait toujours faire partie de sa meute…

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Sinon le sniper tuerait Derek, ça il en était sûr. Ces fumiers en étaient capables. Stiles venait sans doute de subir la dernière tentative de chantage avant un probable déclenchement des hostilités officielles. Étaient-ils sérieux? Pouvaient-ils réellement menacer la vie de Derek de manière aussi...directe? Ou bien comptaient-ils simplement sur la naïveté de Stiles? On n'était pas en Syrie, nom d'un chien! S'ils tiraient sur Derek, y aurait une putain d'enquête, avec analyse balistique et tout le toutim! Mais Stiles pouvait-il décemment prendre le risque de négliger la menace? Non, clairement...non !

Donc pour l'instant, il était coincé. Victoria Argent l'avait prévenu de manière très précise. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il avait pas compris. « _Je veux t'entendre le convaincre de votre rupture et fais ça sérieusement, car nous entendons votre échange et nous le filmons également. Alors pas de tentative de communication non verbale, je ne te le conseille pas. Surtout, arrange-toi pour qu'il te croie, sinon...un simple texto et la tête de ton petit ami explosera sous tes yeux. Et je doute que ses pouvoirs de loup-garou lui permettent de survivre à ce genre de contretemps._ »

-Stiles, tu mens.

L'hyperactif paniqua totalement.

-Non je mens pas Derek. Répondit-il en criant presque. Tu crois que je mens parce que j'ai le cœur qui s'affole. Mais franchement, t'imagines que ça me fait plaisir de te quitter? Non! Ça me fait pas plaisir. Mais je sais que si je le fais pas, j'en souffrirai tout le reste de ma vie. Alors oui, mon cœur s'accélère mais c'est pas à cause d'un mensonge, c'est juste à cause du putain de stress que ça me procure de te voir souffrir.

Il fallait qu'il parvienne à le persuader! Après, quand il ne serait plus sous surveillance, Stiles aviserait. Il redressa encore le dos, carrant les épaules dans une posture raide et tenta de mettre en pratique les techniques de yoga apprises auprès de Terry pour contrôler son rythme cardiaque. S'agissait d'être crédible. Mais putain, que c'était difficile. Cette séparation le déchirait de l'intérieur.

-Alors s'il te plaît ne me rends pas la vie plus difficile encore, laisse-moi tranquille maintenant. Adieu Derek.

Et il partit comme ça, tout simplement, dépassant son amant sans un regard. Le cœur en miettes.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bien. C'était plutôt convaincant, le félicita Victoria. Maintenant il te suffit de l'éviter et tout se passera pour le mieux. Et ne va pas imaginer que nous allons relâcher la surveillance rapidement. Nous serons à l'affût jusqu'à la fin de l'année, en permanence dans ton sillage. Nous disposons de troupes nombreuses que tu ne soupçonnerais pas. Et ensuite, je te demanderai de quitter la ville pour partir faire tes études ailleurs. Nous avons des contacts dans tous le pays qui prendront le relais. Nous ne plaisantons plus. La vie de Derek Hale est entre tes mains. Tu seras responsable de sa destruction à la moindre tentative de rapprochement. Est-ce bien clair?

Détruit par ce qu'il venait de dire à Derek et achevé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Stiles retint un haut le cœur et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit à sa tortionnaire.

-Maintenant rends-toi en cours. Et n'oublie pas. Leur survie ne dépend que de toi… Je dis «  _leur_  » car il est aisé de comprendre que si nous tuons le plus jeune d'entre eux, il nous faudra prendre soin de la totalité de la famille Hale... Donc, tant que tu resteras fort, et loin de lui, nous n'aurons pas à les éliminer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Derek et Stiles, vous restez.

Les deux lycéens s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau de leur professeur de maths pendant que le reste de la classe sortait pour rejoindre la prochaine salle de cours, sans se soucier du couple retenu.

-Stiles, que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Peter dès que le dernier élève fut sorti. Les Argent te menacent ?

-Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. J'en ai seulement marre de ces histoires de loups-garous, de chasseurs, de meurtres, de conseil qui sert à que dalle… Je suis qu'un humain ! Je veux une vie  _normale_. Et c'est pas avec vous que je l'aurai. Alors si pour ça, je dois vous laisser tomber, eh bien je le fais. Et sans une once de regret.

Il se voulait blessant. Exprès. Il préférait se faire détester. Ça lui évoqua ce que Boyd lui avait expliqué au sujet de Derek lorsque ce dernier avait été obligé de rompre avec Stiles. La situation était inversée aujourd'hui. Et l'hyperactif avait désormais une petite idée de ce que son amant avait dû ressentir. Ça faisait maintenant quatre heures qu'il avait «  _rompu_  » et il se sentait comme anesthésié. Il se regardait agir sans vraiment s'impliquer affectivement, on aurait dit qu'il manipulait une espèce de marionnette et qu'il s'appliquait soigneusement à la rendre vivante. Son cerveau lui souffla que ce soir, seul dans le silence de sa petite chambre il allait gravement morfler, mais pour l'instant il avait une mission et il la mènerait à son terme.

-Alors maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai un cours qui m'attend, conclut-il sèchement en balançant son sac sur son épaule avant de s'en aller, tournant le dos et s'éloignant d'un pas décidé loin de Peter et Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Que s'est-il passé ? C'est encore ton père qui fait du chantage ? Tu peux pas laisser tomber Derek comme ça !

-Si tu voyais dans quel état il est depuis ce matin ! S'exclama Erica à son tour. Une vraie loque. Tu peux pas le planter comme ça, sans explication sérieuse. C'est pas honnête.

-Arrêtez, demanda Stiles dans un chuchotement fatigué. Arrêtez ça, je vous en supplie.

-Pourquoi t'as retourné ta veste tout à coup ? Après tous tes beaux discours sur ta force morale et ton '' _amour inconditionnel_ '', tu peux pas le larguer comme une vieille merde ! Reprit Isaac.

-S'il vous plaît…

Stiles avait cru qu'il pourrait tenir jusqu'au soir avant de craquer. Mais là, il était de retour dans son corps et c'était pas brillant. Son cerveau lui envoyait des signaux d'alerte sur un pétage de plomb imminent si on lui foutait pas la paix très très vite.

Il déglutit difficilement, retenant ses larmes. Ces saloperies lui brûlaient les yeux. Marre de rien pouvoir faire, d'avoir les mains liées, de se trouver embringué dans les méandres d'une saleté de système injuste qui se faisait une joie de broyer ceux qui n'y étaient pas nés. Tout ça, parce qu'il était amoureux. Non vraiment, à quoi il servait d'ailleurs ce conseil de mes deux, si l'une de ses trois composantes principales jouait tranquillement les électrons libres en ne tenant aucun compte de l'avis des deux autres? C'était complètement insensé! Et lui, il était en train de se faire démolir sans pouvoir se défendre.

Une énorme boule d'angoisse l'étouffa alors que la maîtrise de ses émotions s'amenuisait à chaque seconde. Ses «  _amis_  » du moment s'employaient à le faire exploser. Et parmi les trois, Isaac était le plus virulent. Pas de doute que cette histoire venait de réveiller sa rancœur envers Stiles au sujet d'Erica. Les deux autres étaient plus mesurés. Surtout Boyd. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche en fait. Il l'observait attentivement, les yeux plissés, comme Stiles put s'en apercevoir en croisant fugitivement son regard concentré. Avait-il compris que quelque chose de plus grave qu'une simple rupture avait eu lieu ?

-Stiles, dit-il enfin, coupant la parole à Isaac. Les soupçons de ton père sont-ils vraiment… faux?

L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Non, pas ça ! Ils ne pouvaient pas soupçonner Derek maintenant, ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de ça !

-Je peux rien vous dire de plus sur cette rupture, mais ce que je peux vous jurer, c'est que Derek n'a rien fait. C'est juste…moi. Ne cherchez pas plus loin ! Supplia-t-il presque. Et retournez le voir, il a besoin de vous. S'il vous plaît. Dites-lui de me pardonner. Je suis tellement désolé.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, Stiles fit volte-face et partit en courant, fuyant avant de perdre pied. Il ne pouvait pas assumer davantage. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Les Argent pourraient bien comprendre qu'il était impossible pour lui, d'affronter toutes ces insupportables questions. Des questions auxquelles il lui était interdit d'apporter la moindre réponse, et cela, le jour même où il venait de rompre avec Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Le pas traînant et les gestes lents, engourdis, Stiles essora sa serpillière, l'esprit perdu très loin, dirigé vers Derek. Son visage le hantait depuis le matin. Son regard égaré, oscillant entre l'incompréhension, la colère et le doute. Ses doigts tremblants qui s'acharnaient sur sa bague. Ces images ne le quittaient plus. Et il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Il n'avait plus la motivation nécessaire pour tenter de se changer les idées et commencer à «  _tourner la page_  », comme aurait si bien dit cette salope de Morell. Impossible. La douleur était trop vive pour qu'il réussisse. Mon Dieu, comment pourrait-il revoir Derek le lendemain sans craquer? Pour tenir, il évoqua l'image d'un sniper, armé d'un fusil à lunette. Il souffla laborieusement, tâchant de retrouver un peu d'assurance. À quoi bon regretter quand on n'a pas le choix ? Pas de doute, il avait pris la meilleure décision...

-Salut.

Stiles braqua un regard sinistre vers la fille dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom et se remit mollement au boulot. Pas envie d'échanger des sarcasmes avec elle ce soir.

-Sympa. Merci pour le vent. Qu'est-ce que t'as? T'as craqué, ou bien?

-Ça te regarde pas. Lâche-moi la grappe. Ce soir, je suis pas d'humeur à rire.

-Ouh la, toi ça va vraiment pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ta copine t'a largué?

Une brusque montée de colère le submergea et il lâcha son matériel d'un seul coup, afin de conduire fermement la fille vers la sortie. Toute patience l'avait déserté et il n'avait plus assez de force pour lutter contre le désespoir et la colère.

-Dégage maintenant, c'est plus les horaires. T'as pas le droit d'être là.

-Mais t'es malade! S'écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle atterrit dans la rue.

Il claqua violemment la porte, faisant vibrer les vitres voisines, puis retourna d'un pas déterminé vers son matériel abandonné. Il se baissa pour ramasser le balai et se redressa, inspirant un grand coup pour tenter de se calmer. N'y parvenant pas, il mit ses écouteurs et lança un morceau bien bourrin, un truc qui l'empêcherait de penser pendant le boulot.

Alors qu'il revenait dans le couloir, un courant d'air lui fit froncer les sourcils et il enleva ses écouteurs.

-Je t'ai dit de dégager! S'écria-t-il en revenant d'un pas furieux vers l'entrée. Qu'est-

Stiles fit un bond en arrière lorsqu'il compris son erreur. Face à lui, Laura, Peter et Derek avaient l'air particulièrement remontés. Bon, y avait de quoi aussi. Il les avait gravement envoyés chier. Et sérieusement, les arguments foireux autour de ses états d'âme étaient pas si convaincants que ça. Par contre ça craignait. Parce que si les Argent surveillaient, ils allaient peut-être considérer qu'il avait pas respecté les obligations qu'on lui avait imposées.

Méfiant et anxieux, Stiles recula d'un pas puis d'un second, cherchant des yeux une issue pour s'enfuir.

-Stiles...

Son cœur se serra lorsque son regard croisa celui de Derek et il détourna les yeux, prenant sur lui pour garder le visage le plus neutre possible. Les Argent étaient là, dehors, ils n'attendaient qu'un signe de faiblesse de sa part pour déclencher les hostilités.

-Nous connaissons la vérité Stiles, débuta Laura, l'air mécontente. Tu n'as plus besoin de mentir pour nous protéger.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, réfuta immédiatement Stiles en prenant une respiration plus profonde pour éviter de céder à la panique. Je n'ai pas menti. Je ne veux plus vous fréquenter parce que...

Sa voix s'éteignit d'elle-même devant les regards fatigués mais bienveillants des trois loups.

-Ne les laisse pas t'influencer par leurs menaces. Nous avons aussi nos techniques d'espionnage et nous avons surpris une conversation entre Victoria et un de ses hommes de main. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. On sait se défendre. Mais, si cela peut te rassurer nous porterons l'affaire devant le conseil et ils seront sanctionnés.

Instinctivement Stiles prit une position défensive, croisant ses bras et agrippant les manches de son sweat avec fermeté pour empêcher ses mains de trembler.

-Même si vous aviez raison... Qu'est-ce que ça changerait? Votre foutu conseil sert à rien. Il fait que parler dans le vide et ne trouve jamais aucune solution, accusa Stiles, le regard fuyant. Si j'étais vraiment menacé par les Argent, il ne pourrait rien faire pour m'aider. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, le problème est réglé. Restez juste loin de moi.

-Arrête ça, grogna Derek, montrant les crocs. On sait tous très bien que tu mens.

Il réduisit la distance entre eux et attrapa Stiles par les épaules, le plaquant durement contre le mur. La mâchoire de l'hyperactif claqua sous le choc et la douleur tirailla le nerf de sa dent, blessée depuis leur précédent match de crosse. Pinçant les lèvres pour retenir sa plainte de douleur, il expira brusquement par le nez, gardant les yeux obstinément tournés derrière Derek.

-Regarde-moi! Grogna le loup.

Il attrapa le menton de Stiles avec brutalité, le tournant de force vers lui. L'hyperactif sentit le sang quitter son visage. Derek refusait d'accepter. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Mais il ne les connaissait pas ces cinglés, ou quoi? Il ne se souvenait pas qu'ils avaient fait brûler vives sa mère et sa sœur? Enfin l'une d'entre eux avait commis cette atrocité ! Mais quand même...ça démontrait bien qu'il y avait des dingues dans leur clan! Alors dans ces conditions, comment ne pas penser que les loups se berçaient d'illusions, se sentant invulnérables... Après tout avec des pouvoirs comme les leurs, au milieu des humains on devait se sentir immortel, non?

Une fois de plus l'image du sniper se projeta dans son esprit et se superposa à celle de son amant dont les yeux cherchaient à faire parler son cœur. Et là, Stiles sursauta, tandis que son imagination trop fertile lui montrait le front de Derek, percé d'un trou sanguinolent. La vie de son mec dépendait de sa capacité à s'éloigner de lui ? Eh bien parfait !

Il serra les mâchoires, utilisant la douleur de sa dent malmenée pour se focaliser sur autre chose que les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

-Concentre-toi bien sur mon rythme cardiaque, ordonna Stiles en fixant le bêta durement. Et écoute ce que je vais te dire... Si vous ne me laissez pas tranquille, alors sachez que je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant à appeler les flics pour qu'ils viennent vous chercher pour harcèlement. J'ai été assez clair cette fois?

Stiles comprit à leurs regards surpris qu'il avait réussi à rendre son mensonge crédible. Prudente, Laura tira le bras de son frère, l'entraînant plus loin avec inquiétude.

-Allons-y pour l'instant. Mais nous reviendrons, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Stiles. Sois en sûr.

_Le lendemain..._

-Nous sommes prêts à agir si les Argent font quoi que ce soit contre toi. Mais pour qu'on puisse t'aider, tu dois nous dire ce qui se passe réellement, expliqua Nathalie patiemment.

Stiles hésita en avisant les regards qui pesaient sur lui. Keith et Lydia paraissaient du même avis que la mère de cette dernière et le fixaient avec insistance, attendant qu'il craque et leur raconte toute la vérité. Seulement, la crainte que ce soit un piège tendu par les Martin associés aux Argent le laissait hésitant. Ce serait stupide d'avoir résisté à la pression des Hale et de se faire connement piéger par la famille Martin! Il ne voulait courir aucun risque.

À ce moment-là Derek entra dans la pièce en compagnie de Peter. Ils fermèrent soigneusement la porte derrière eux. Une alliance semblait s'être mise en place. Ça signifiait que ce n'était pas un piège. Toutefois rien ne prouvait qu'elle parviendrait à empêcher un passage à l'acte des tueurs aux ordres de la mère d'Allison...

-Dis-moi s'ils te font chanter, répéta Nathalie, gardant toujours un calme imperturbable alors que Derek montrait de très visibles signes d'impatience.

Stiles, muré dans son silence, se demandait pourquoi le sujet était abordé si facilement alors que tout le monde connaissait les techniques d'espionnage à distance des chasseurs. Ils étaient inconscients ou quoi? Toutes les personnes présentes paraissaient persuadées que l'hyperactif était victime de menaces, et tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à faire c'était de le coincer dans une pièce et de tenter de lui faire cracher le morceau. Comment leur petite réunion pourrait-elle échapper à la vigilance des Argent? À moins que les deux familles aient pris des précautions... Faisant en sorte de n'être ni vus, ni entendus! Hélas, même si c'était le cas, ça ne résolvait rien. Quand ils sortiraient, rien ne garantirait la sécurité des Hale, si Stiles craquait. Alors il essayait de se faire le moral pour ne pas céder. Car la tentation était immense. Lâcher prise. Ce serait si facile. Si facile, mais tellement irresponsable. Quelle galère! Était-il entouré d'une bande d'inconscients ou savaient-ils vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient?

-Ce n'est que pour ton bien et celui de la meute Hale, insista Nathalie. Si tu me dis ce qu'ils veulent et comment ils s'y sont pris pour te convaincre de les satisfaire, je pourrai agir et vous venir en aide.

Que faire merde, que faire! Fallait-il choisir la facilité? Était-ce si stupide que ça de croire que la folie de Victoria Argent était bien réelle? Après tout, Kate avait commis un crime atroce. Et personne ne s'était méfié à l'époque. Les Hale avaient payé un prix exorbitant. Stiles n'avait pas le droit de parler sans en savoir davantage.

Il bloqua sa respiration, se focalisant sur la réaction de son corps pour ne plus entendre les arguments de Nathalie Martin.

-Sans doute n'es-tu pas au courant, Stiles. Mais nous sommes neutres dans la guerre qui oppose les Hale aux Argent, et nous estimons avoir une dette envers toi pour le mal que nous t'avons fait par notre participation aux décisions du conseil l'année dernière. Je t'en supplie, parle. Seule ta parole peut débloquer la situation. Sans ton témoignage, nous ne pouvons absolument rien faire. Même si nous avons des soupçons, tu dois porter l'affaire devant notre assemblée. Commence par tout m'expliquer et je serai alors en mesure de convoquer une nouvelle rencontre entre toutes les parties.

Stiles secoua la tête, serrant les dents. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il échappe à tous ces faux espoirs, à toutes ces promesses qui resteraient sans effet. Non pas qu'il doute de la sincérité de Nathalie Martin. Elle semblait réellement prête à lutter pour un semblant de justice. Mais en aurait-elle le pouvoir? Car si l'on se contentait d'observer les forces en présence, on avait d'un côté une bande de cinglés armée jusqu'aux dents et prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins et de l'autre, un groupe hétéroclite.

Car que dire d'autre de l'alliance ponctuelle de trois loups-garous qui devaient absolument cacher leur nature, qui étaient surveillés, soumis à des règles drastiques, bref qui avaient les pattes sacrément liées et d'une famille, les Martin, dont Stiles ignorait d'ailleurs le rôle exact. Après tout, qu'étaient-ils? Avaient-ils des pouvoirs? En tout cas s'ils en avaient, ça ne sautait pas aux yeux. Et les apparences ne plaidaient pas en faveur de leur capacité à se battre.

Bref, dans l'histoire, les Argent étaient définitivement les plus à craindre. Alors, en évitant soigneusement le regard de Derek, il fit volte face et se jeta sur la porte dont il tourna la clef avec frénésie. Puis il se mit à courir comme un dératé en espérant ne pas se tromper de couloir pour rejoindre la sortie. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de virer frappadingue. Cette double contrainte était insupportable. Ne plus voir personne de la journée, voilà tout ce qu'il était capable d'envisager dans l'immédiat. Quitter le bahut et rentrer chez lui, seul. Et s'il tombait sur les Argent, il s'en foutait. Il avait tenu parole. Aucun reproche. On ne pouvait lui faire aucun reproche.

Des bruits de course le firent se retourner et il aperçut Derek prendre un virage en dérapage contrôlé avant de se précipiter vers lui. Stiles reprit sa course éperdue, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le distancer. Mais il tint bon sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, refusant toujours de céder et incapable de réfléchir correctement. Les couloirs étaient quasiment vides puisque les cours venaient de reprendre et il accéléra l'allure au maximum, les coudes au corps, le cerveau vide.

-Stiles!

Après le prochain tournant, enfin la sortie. Et soudain un flash...son cerveau ayant décidé de réactiver les fonctions «  _homo sapiens_  ».

La sortie.

Certes la sortie... Et puis après?

D'abord la porte du bahut était pas une barrière anti-Derek. Alors, quelle merveilleuse idée ce serait, que de surgir du bahut comme des diables,  _tous les deux_ , de manière à offrir sur un plateau, la tête de Derek au supposé sniper.

Épouvanté par cette perspective, Stiles pila net. Un corps puissant lancé comme un boulet le dépassa, le frôlant de justesse avant de freiner en urgence pour faire demi-tour et foncer sur lui sans retenue. Il se retrouva bientôt collé contre les casiers, sans aucune échappatoire.

Le souffle court et l'esprit embrouillé, Stiles ne fit rien pour se dégager lorsque Derek se pencha pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il fallait qu'il résiste. Il le ferait, oui...mais pas maintenant. Il gémit de douleur et de plaisir mêlés lorsqu'il sentit les crocs de Derek contre ses lèvres, les égratignant par inadvertance. La langue suivit les dents. Elle pénétra violemment la bouche de Stiles, leurs bassins entrèrent en collision et des mains, partout. Sous son T-shirt, sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux. Des mains douces. Des mains chaudes. Des mains tremblantes de désir. Derek était un dieu aux mille bras. C'était...c'était...merveilleux.

Il aurait dû résister. Le repousser. Bien sûr. Il aurait dû. Mais quoi...impossible. Autant vouloir escalader l'Everest à cloche-pied! Après ces vingt-quatre heures interminables dont il avait détesté chaque seconde, il retrouvait cette plénitude absolue qu'il n'éprouvait que dans les bras de Derek. À l'aune de cette sensation, il mesura pleinement l'ampleur du sacrifice qu'il avait tenté d'accomplir. Il voulait oublier, effacer le jour précédent. Alors il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux bruns si épais, si soyeux. Le plaisir l'emporta doucement en un délicieux vertige. Le baiser était devenu bestial. Leurs langues se livrant un combat sans merci. Leurs bouches se dévorant mutuellement tandis que Derek le plaquait plus fortement contre les casiers, passant ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le soulever et se coller à lui encore plus intimement. Stiles enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, agrippant ses doigts sur sa nuque avec la force du désespoir. Il savait plus où ils étaient mais il savait ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils allaient baiser, là tout de suite, parce que y avait pas moyen de faire autrement vu leur état d'excitation.

-Hum hum. Je ne vous dérange pas trop messieurs?

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal pour Stiles qui reprit pied sur la terre ferme avant de s'éloigner de Derek à la hâte, prenant un air embarrassé devant l'homme qui leur faisait face. C'était qui ce mec, il l'avait jamais vu!

-Je ne pensais pas avoir à rappeler le règlement intérieur de l'établissement dès mon premier jour ici en tant que proviseur.

Stiles s'inquiéta un peu. Il aurait préféré que ce soit l'ancien, qui était plutôt bienveillant avec les amoureux. Mais il se rassura en se disant qu'il y avait pas mort d'homme tout de même. L'instant suivant, il se liquéfia sur place lorsqu'il aperçut l'expression de Derek. Ce dernier observait le nouveau venu avec une haine totalement disproportionnée en regard de la situation.

-Suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles observait Derek avec inquiétude. Sa démarche dénotait une extrême tension et tout son corps exsudait la menace. On se demandait à quel moment il allait sauter à la gorge du type. Et lui, soit il se rendait compte de rien, soit il adorait jouer avec le feu. Durant tout le trajet menant à son bureau, il les avait sermonnés. Rien que des remontrances très prévisibles dans leur cas puisque on pouvait résumer cela en un laconique «  _manquement au règlement intérieur par un comportement indécent._  »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, il s'interrogeait vaguement sur les sanctions associées à ce chef d'accusation. Mais ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise, en dehors de l'attitude farouchement défensive de Derek, c'était ce petit air ironique du proviseur pendant qu'il leur avait débité son discours. Et là, tandis que le mec ouvrait la porte de son bureau, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que c'était bien de la jubilation qu'on lisait sur ses traits. Et plus le type semblait satisfait, plus Derek transpirait la rage contenue. Il se passait quoi exactement, là?

-Entrez messieurs.

La mort dans l'âme, Stiles obéit, Derek sur ses talons, et bientôt la porte se referma derrière eux dans un claquement sec.

-Bien. Je constate que les choses ont considérablement évolué depuis mon départ. Et pas en bien. Il était temps que je revienne pour redonner un sérieux coup de fouet aux anciennes traditions.

-Je comprends mieux, grogna Derek en montrant les crocs à la grande stupeur de Stiles. C'est vous qui êtes derrière tout ça? J'aurais dû me douter que ces passages à l'acte étaient de votre fait. En votre absence, il leur restait une once de moralité et de respect des conclusions du conseil. Il n'y a que vous pour oser défier ainsi les décisions prises à la majorité.

Ses yeux virèrent brusquement au bleu électrique alors qu'il fixait le vieil homme avec fureur. L'homme était grand, le cheveu rare et blanc. Il se tenait très droit. Une expression de condescendance hautaine figeait ses traits. Son regard bleu clair évoquait à Stiles celui de...

Il resta bouche bée un instant, craignant de comprendre.

-Vous êtes un...Argent?

-Oui. C'est Gérard Argent. Le grand-père d'Allison, informa Derek, se plaçant par réflexe devant Stiles. Le pire de tous et la référence absolue de cette cinglée de Kate.

-Tu oses me provoquer en insultant ma fille? Veux-tu à nouveau tâter de mon fouet Derek? J'ai entendu dire que je ne t'avais pas assez maté, et je le constate en voyant tes relations avec cet humain. Quand apprendras-tu à obéir aux ordres?

-Je suis dans mon droit! Vous ne pouvez pas nous empêcher de nous voir! Rétorqua Derek. Ce serait aller contre la décision du conseil.

-Le conseil n'est que foutaise, grinça Gérard entre ses dents. Je suis de retour à Beacon Hills et j'y ferai régner l'ordre. Même si pour ça, je dois me salir les mains en éliminant les éléments perturbateurs...

Son regard vicieux tomba sur Stiles comme un couperet. Aussitôt Derek bondit en avant, crocs et griffes dehors, vers celui qui menaçait l'hyperactif. L'homme s'était préventivement accroupi derrière le bureau, adoptant une attitude de combattant aguerri.

-Derek arrête! S'écria Stiles en accourant pour retenir Derek. Ne fais pas de connerie! Je t'en prie, calme-toi!

Le loup-garou cessa de se débattre et se laissa faire lorsque Stiles l'entraîna loin du chasseur, l'empêchant d'attaquer. Profitant du répit, Gérard se redressa et s'épousseta dans des gestes lents et calmes, comme si le fait qu'une créature telle que Derek ait pu envisager de le tuer quelques secondes plus tôt lui était égal.

-Crois-moi, ton cher conseil saura pour ce manque flagrant de contrôle malgré ton '' _ancre_ '' supposée, persifla l'homme avec un rictus satisfait. Je ne crois même pas que ce soit vrai. Tu n'en as toujours pas en réalité, n'est-ce pas?

Derek ne répondit rien, se contentant de grogner dans sa direction sans tenter quoi que ce soit tant que Stiles lui tenait la main fermement.

-Je pourrais vérifier ça très simplement, déclara soudain Gérard après un moment de réflexion, un petit sourire froid au coin des lèvres. Il suffit de-

Il n'eut pas le temps de tendre davantage le bras dans la direction de Stiles que déjà les crocs de Derek s'enfonçaient dans la chair de son biceps. Il cria de douleur et frappa de toutes ses forces sur la tempe du loup-garou, s'acharnant à le faire lâcher prise. En vain.

-Derek stop! Arrête!

Faisant fi de toute prudence, Stiles saisit Derek aux épaules pour le reculer mais un coup, sûrement donné dans l'intention de le mettre à l'abri en le repoussant, atterrit sous sa mâchoire. Le craquement sinistre qui en résulta fit stopper tout mouvement à Derek. Celui-ci lâcha brusquement le bras du chasseur pour se tourner vers l'hyperactif.

-Oh putain! S'écria Stiles, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces pour se retenir de hurler de douleur.

Le goût métallique du sang envahit tous ses sens et il plaqua la main sur sa bouche. Il se précipita vers le petit lavabo situé dans un coin du bureau et cracha...du sang...beaucoup de sang...et au milieu du rouge, un petit morceau blanc. Il pâlit.

-Et merde.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-La dent était déjà fragilisée, commenta Peter, concentré sur sa tâche alors qu'il terminait d'anesthésier son patient. Sûrement par ton mauvais coup lors du match de crosse. C'est la fissure et l'infection qui te faisaient souffrir ces jours derniers. Le coup l'a fait éclater entièrement. Il faut que je te retire la racine.

Couché sur le fauteuil de dentiste du cabinet de Peter, Stiles gardait les yeux fixés droit devant lui, sur le plafond, pour faire comme s'il n'était pas avec l'oncle de Derek. Pour l'instant, la discussion -ou plutôt le monologue- n'avait pas dérivé dans des eaux troubles, sûrement grâce à la présence de l'assistante dentaire. Faites qu'elle reste jusqu'au bout de la séance.

Finalement, Stiles avait pu apprécier le bien-fondé du discours de Scott sur le grand-père de sa petite-copine. Ce mec n'était pas net, mais alors pas net  _du tout_. Un vrai psychopathe. Enfin, comme une bonne partie de la famille. Et Stiles ne voulait en aucun cas savoir de quoi il était vraiment capable. Et en premier lieu, il préférait ne plus jamais avoir à le croiser.

Une sonnerie stridente l'arracha à ses réflexions et il suivit d'un regard inquiet le départ de l'assistante qui partait décrocher le téléphone dans la pièce voisine. Immédiatement, Peter lâcha son matériel et vint se poster face à lui. Et voilà, on y était.

-Stiles, il faut que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur. Il est vrai que chez les animaux la peur est indispensable à la survie lorsqu'elle incite à la prudence et à la fuite, mais en aucun cas elle ne fait disparaître le danger lui-même. En ce moment, Derek et Laura se préparent pour une réunion du conseil. Je dois les y rejoindre. Et j'espère que tu viendras avec moi. Réfléchis. Tu craignais quelque chose quand tu as rompu hier matin avec Derek. Ton histoire de «  _projets d'avenir incompatibles avec nous »_ , on n'en croit pas un traître mot. Cette menace concernait soit toi, soit Derek. S'il s'agissait de toi, j'ose espérer que notre présence au conseil te rassurera suffisamment pour que tu acceptes de vaincre tes craintes. S'il s'agissait de Derek alors...en ne venant pas sur place, tu l'abandonnes aux mains de ceux qui le menaçaient. T'en rends-tu bien compte, au moins?

Nouvelle sonnerie de téléphone. Et merde, tout Beacon Hill était en train de prendre rendez-vous chez Peter. C'était bien le jour!

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de comprendre notre fonctionnement si éloigné de la justice humaine alors que tu viens juste d'entrer dans notre monde, mais nous avons besoin de toi ce soir. Il  _faut_  que tu viennes témoigner. C'est comme cela que ça fonctionne. Si tu ne viens pas exposer au conseil les pressions que tu as subies -ne dis pas le contraire s'il te plaît, fais-moi au moins l'honneur de ne pas me prendre pour un idiot – ainsi que le comportement de Gérard Argent lorsque vous étiez dans son bureau, Derek va souffrir. Beaucoup. Il sera torturé, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. S'il te plaît...

Stiles évita son regard, il était complètement perdu. Comment sa seule parole, à lui simple humain, tout nouvellement débarqué dans leur univers, pourrait-elle suffire à éviter une vengeance sadique du père de Kate envers Derek? Car l'homme parlait de «  _sanction_ », mais qui pouvait y croire ? Non, ce type assouvissait son besoin de vengeance...y avait pas d'autre mot. Et définitivement Peter se trompait. La présence de Stiles au conseil ne pourrait qu'envenimer la situation en provoquant la famille Argent.

Nouvelle sonnerie de ce putain de téléphone.

-Stiles! Tu ne comprends donc pas? Tu es le seul qui puisse empêcher cela! Si les choses tournaient mal, il pourrait en mourir!

La panique afflua en Stiles transformant ses tripes en champ de mines. Peter devait dire ça pour le faire réagir. Rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas vrai. Ils n'allaient pas le tuer pour une simple morsure... Si?

-M. Hale? Appela l'assistante en surgissant affolée sur le pas de la porte. C'était un appel urgent de M. Deaton. Il vous demande de venir à un... _conseil de famille_ , il me semble. Il dit qu'il faut que vous vous dépêchiez car ils ne vous ont pas attendu et que de graves décisions ont été prises sans votre accord.

À ces mots, Peter blêmit et enleva immédiatement sa blouse avant de filer en coup de vent vers son bureau au fond de la salle.

-Pouvez-vous terminer de vous occuper du patient pour moi? Interrogea-t-il en enfilant sa veste. Je dois me dépêcher d'y aller. Et annulez tous mes rendez-vous de cet après-midi.

Il s'arrêta auprès de Stiles et se pencha vers lui.

-Il faut que tu saches que dans le passé nous avons perdu trois membres de la meute au cours de petites séances « _punitives_ » de ce genre... le dernier en date était le père de Derek. Murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Après un dernier regard lourd de sens, il se redressa en prenant une grande inspiration puis partit précipitamment.


	112. Je hais les cagoules

La gorge douloureuse, les poumons protestant à chaque filet d'air qui avait le culot de vouloir les traverser, Stiles évita de peu une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse. Ni le coup de klaxon furieux craché en représailles, ni les crissements de pneus, ni les insultes colorées ne lui firent ralentir le rythme de sa course. Il arrivait enfin dans le quartier qui l'intéressait, c'était pas le moment de flancher.

Mais quel con il avait été de ne pas suivre Peter ! Cette partie de la ville était loin d'être au top sur les lignes de bus. Et pour ne rien arranger, depuis qu'il était descendu à deux kilomètres de là, il avait trouvé le moyen de se paumer.

Le cœur à deux doigts d'exploser sous l'effort, il faillit s'arrêter. «  _Par le passé nous avons perdu trois membres de la meute. Le dernier en date était le père de Derek. »_ Cette dernière phrase de Peter lui fournit suffisamment d'adrénaline pour qu'il reprenne des foulées correctes.

Le bâtiment appartenant au conseil était juste ici, au bout de la rue. Plus que trois cents mètres à souffrir.

Deux cents.

Cent.

Poussant un râle exténué, Stiles ne tenta pas de ralentir et défonça littéralement la porte d'entrée qui, heureusement pour son intégrité physique, n'était pas verrouillée. Emporté par son élan, il parvint à viser les escaliers menant à la cave, sautant les dernières marches. Avec le retard qu'il avait, on pouvait craindre une catastrophe.

Trébuchant de fatigue, il se rattrapa au mur et le longea en trottant, incapable de soutenir l'allure plus longtemps. Il parvint à une porte épaisse gardée par deux gorilles aux faux airs de vigiles de supermarché. Les mecs lui firent signe de patienter alors que, visiblement, ils vérifiaient son identité. Manquerait plus qu'on lui interdise le passage... Pourvu qu'il figure sur la liste des personnes attendues !

Stiles dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, bien trop énervé pour rester immobile. Mais qu'ils étaient lents, ces cochons-là ! Enfin, ils lui permirent de pénétrer dans le long couloir qui menait à la salle de réunion.

Un cri de douleur résonna soudain, rebondissant contre les murs sombres du sous-sol.

Suivi d'un second.

Puis d'un autre.

Derek.

Le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour. Ces cris lui procurèrent l'énergie nécessaire pour rejoindre les portes qui le séparaient de son amant torturé. Il en poussa les battants, y mettant ses dernières forces.

La scène qu'il découvrit le pétrifia.

Un nouveau coup de fouet trancha l'air, frappant violemment le dos à vif de Derek. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa les chasseurs qui tenaient fermement les chaînes entravant les poignets du bêta.

-Arrêtez! Hurla Stiles en voyant Derek perdre connaissance. Arrêtez.

Les regards soulagés à l'extrême de Laura et Peter se posèrent sur lui ainsi que ceux, reconnaissants, des plus jeunes participants. Allison en faisait partie.

Gérard Argent suspendit son geste alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper une fois de plus, le regard fou. Le bras en l'air, l'homme croisa les yeux de Stiles. Et ce que ce dernier y lut lui donna le sentiment que cet homme était en train de cracher sur sa tombe.

Deaton s'approcha de Stiles d'un pas rapide. Ce dernier, hébété, parcourait le reste de l'assemblée d'un œil vide, sans parvenir à croire que le spectacle auquel il assistait ait la moindre réalité. Il évita le corps sanglant de son amant, exposé les bras en croix, ne tenant plus debout que par la force des hommes qui tiraient fermement sur ses liens. Il s'attarda quelques secondes sur Laura et Peter, tenus en joue par quatre chasseurs armés de...fusils mitrailleurs. Dans la dentelle, ils faisaient les gars...tout en nuance !

-Derek n'a fait que me défendre. Il a perdu son sang-froid mais lui, dit-il en désignant Gérard Argent. Il m'avait menacé. Il voulait voir si j'étais l'ancre de Derek, enfin je sais pas bien ce qu'il espérait prouver. En tout cas, au début il a dit qu'il fallait m'éliminer. Ça n'a pas trop plu à Derek qui a grogné, mais je l'ai calmé. Et c'est seulement après, que ce type a cherché à le faire craquer. En tout cas, Derek n'est pas coupable. Et puis aussi, depuis deux jours les Argent m'ont prévenu que si je quittais pas Derek tout de suite, ils lui tireraient une balle dans la tête. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je suis désolé.

Stiles avait lâché les mots comme ça, en désordre, d'une voix brisée par le choc. Il espérait que le vétérinaire qui lui tenait gentiment le bras, parviendrait à trier pour tout remettre dans le bon sens.

Ce qu'il dût réussir à faire parce qu'il hocha la tête en posant une main protectrice sur son épaule.

-Relâchez les Hale immédiatement. Lança-t-il d'une voix forte. Je demande une révision des accusations portées contre la meute.

Épouvanté par l'état de Derek qui gisait, écroulé sur le sol, depuis que ses tortionnaires avaient lâché les lourdes chaînes qui le maintenaient debout, Stiles respirait à peine. Il vit d'un œil éteint Gérard Argent baisser le bras et ordonner à ses sbires de détacher les bracelets métalliques entravant les poignets de son amant. Immobile, il tâchait de distinguer un signe de vie chez le loup-garou blessé. Il ne craignait pas qu'il soit mort, non. Car il était sûr que dans ce cas, Laura et Peter ne seraient pas restés aussi calmes.

En vérité, s'il n'osait bouger, c'était par crainte de commettre une bévue. Et qu'en représailles, le doyen de la famille Argent ne change d'avis. Après tout, le fonctionnement de ce conseil demeurait un mystère pour le novice qu'il était. Leur logique – si tant est qu'il y en ait une - lui échappait. Ils étaient plutôt dans le «  _tu fais un truc qui me plaît pas, je te fous une beigne. Je change d'avis, mais je te fous une beigne quand même_ »

Alors il restait sur la défensive, car il avait du mal à croire qu'il lui ait suffit de se pointer et de témoigner auprès de Deaton. Même pas devant tout le monde en plus ! Et qu'on le croie comme ça, sur parole ? Non, y avait bien un lézard quelque part.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Un murmure près de son oreille tira doucement Stiles du sommeil, puis une main se posa tendrement sur la sienne, la caressant du pouce.

-Stiles...

Reconnaissant la voix familière, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber directement dans ceux de son amant, toujours couché sur le ventre alors que ses cicatrices se fermaient lentement, se purgeant de l'aconit qui les empoisonnaient encore. Stiles avait découvert les usages de cette saleté de plante. Mortelle pour l'homme par ingestion, elle ralentissait considérablement la guérison des blessures subies par les loups-garous. Il avait même dû porter des gants pour aider Deaton à soigner Derek. Pas question de se taper des plaques rouges ou pire, un passage du poison à travers une petite plaie qu'il aurait pas vue. Après, il s'était endormi directement sur la chaise, au chevet du blessé. Ce dernier était presque fiévreux, le corps brûlant et la respiration rapide. Il serra convulsivement la main de Stiles.

-Ne m'abandonne plus, supplia-t-il, le regard douloureux. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Stiles quitta sa chaise pour venir s'agenouiller encore plus près, se rapprochant de Derek pour l'embrasser tendrement au coin des lèvres, frottant sa joue contre la sienne.

-Je te le promets. Pardonne-moi...

_Trois jours plus tard..._

Profitant des deux heures de liberté matinale octroyées généreusement par le virus de la grippe qui avait jeté son dévolu sur Harris, Stiles flânait dans les rues de Beacon Hills, peu fréquentées à cette heure-ci, sa liste de courses à la main.

Son regard passait sans les voir sur les devantures des magasins, admirait le ciel maintenant dégagé ou se fixait mélancoliquement sur le sol poussiéreux. Un vent de sable venu du Mexique avait saupoudré chaque surface exposée pendant la nuit, transformant la ville en un vieux grenier oublié de tous.

L'hyperactif avait la tête ailleurs.

Forcément, tous ces bouleversements dans ce qui n'était plus du tout une «  _routine quotidienne_  » finissaient par le perturber un tantinet. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas besoin de stimulation pour partir en vrille... Alors mettre de l'ordre dans ce foisonnement d'informations toutes neuves devenait une urgence.

En premier lieu, il avait cherché à mieux comprendre la raison pour laquelle le groupe des chasseurs n'avait pas poussé son avantage alors qu'il tenait le conseil sous la menace des armes. Deaton, vétérinaire aux multiples talents, avait paru à Stiles la victime idéale pour obtenir des réponses fiables. Le rôle qu'il jouait auprès des Hale permettait de lui parler librement. C'était un homme de confiance. Émissaire de la famille avait-il dit. De ce que Stiles avait pigé, c'était à la fois un soigneur, un conseiller, un genre d'avocat, un messager, mais aussi un lien entre la meute et tout le reste du système qui régissait l'univers surnaturel dans lequel pataugeaient les loups-garous. Et par-dessus tout, ce type était un ami sûr. Et ça, franchement, c'était rassurant dans tout cet immense bordel.

Le véto lui avait donc expliqué que, malgré sa haine irrationnelle contre la famille Hale, Gérard Argent n'avait pas le droit de tuer ses membres. Voilà qui était  _tellement_  réconfortant ! Du moins, pas sans une bonne raison avait-il rajouté. Aïe. Du coup, ça l'était un peu moins... réconfortant.

Mais heureusement, le charmant grand-père n'était pas le chef du clan des chasseurs. Oh...quel dommage! On aurait tellement rigolé... En fait une certaine sagesse, quoique dans le cas de Victoria Argent on puisse s'interroger sur le terme, régnait au sein du monde de Derek. Comme les «  _femelles_  » étaient supposées penser davantage avec leurs têtes qu'avec leurs hormones, le pouvoir décisionnaire restait - en théorie - entre leurs mains. Victoria aurait donc dû faire «  _plier_  » son beau-père pour qu'il respecte les conclusions du conseil. Hélas, le papy faisait de la résistance. Ou alors, il avait réussi à la convaincre du bien-fondé de ses théories, dont une des clefs de voûte était de conserver étanche la frontière entre humains et loups-garous. Stiles et Derek étaient donc une insulte à son ultime conviction. Ce qui, lorsqu'on s'appelle Gérard Argent, est accessoirement passible de mort.

C'était à ce moment-là que Stiles avait exprimé son incompréhension quant à l'arrêt soudain de la « _sanction_  » de Derek au moment de son arrivée. Deaton avait alors expliqué que, malgré ses certitudes et sa détermination, le vieil homme craignait un peu les réticences de son clan envers ses projets «  _définitifs_  ». Il se méfiait également du pouvoir du «  _conseil des clans_   _de Californie_ », qui était au «  _conseil local_  » -auquel avait assisté Stiles- ce que le FBI était au Shérif Stilinski. Le vieux chasseur obéissait donc toujours -du moins en partie- aux préconisations de l'assemblée, et tentait ensuite de franchir les limites de manière officieuse. Espérant à chaque fois que l'affaire ne serait pas rapportée au conseil. Et se faisant coincer dans la plupart des cas. Son absence de Beacon Hill avait d'ailleurs été le résultat d'un de ses graves refus d'accepter une décision collective. Il avait donc subi une sorte d'exil punitif. Et il venait, pour le plus grand malheur de Stiles, de terminer sa «  _peine_  ».

Pour en revenir à la punition subie par Derek pour avoir mordu Gérard Argent, lorsque celle-ci avait été prononcée, la «  _victime_  » s'était empressée de l'exécuter. Obéissant cette fois avec une grande diligence aux injonctions du conseil. De ce fait, à l'arrivée de Stiles, elle était presque achevée. Dix-huit coups de fouets sur vingt avaient été dispensés. Ce vioque était barge et incontrôlable, mais lorsque l'hyperactif avait crié, il avait instinctivement suspendu son geste. Sachant sans doute parfaitement qu'il aurait été stupide d'espérer obtenir davantage ce soir-là !

En réalité, le laïus affolé de Stiles à Deaton n'avait fait que permettre à celui-ci d'exiger une «  _mise en jugement_  » des agissements secrets de la famille Argent. Une date avait été arrêtée. Ce serait dans trois jours, au petit matin. Cette espèce de «  _procès_  » inquiétait Stiles au plus haut point. Car il en serait bien entendu le principal témoin et il se demandait très sérieusement s'il serait encore vivant à cette date. À son plus grand étonnement, aucun des Hale ne partageait son inquiétude. Genre... ils avaient pas regardé suffisamment de polar. Parce que chez les humains, la «  _mesure de protection de témoins_  », c'était un truc sacrément important. Combien de pauvres gars avaient vu leur témoignage repoussé à une date...ultérieure par l'entremise d'une balle mal placée ?... On les comptait plus!

Malgré cela, les loups et leur émissaire gardaient une confiance absolue dans la force dissuasive de leur système de régulation. À tort ou à raison... Stiles aurait préféré que ce soit pas sa peau qui se trouve être le sujet de l'expérience.

Sans qu'il en ait eu conscience, ses pas l'avaient mené au supermarché. Il fila vers le rayon légumes. Au moins, que son père mange sain une fois de plus, ce serait bien ! Stiles persistait à prendre soin de sa santé même s'il se rendait bien compte que le shérif était en train de glisser sur une pente dangereuse. En effet, ce dernier n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Une fois la guérison de Derek achevée -ce qui n'avait pris que deux jours malgré les dégâts occasionnés- Stiles était retourné passer quelques nuits chez son père.

Et là, il avait pu constater l'étendue du problème. Si le shérif dormait plus de trois heures par nuit, c'était le maximum. Il avait une mine épouvantable et son fils avait tenté en vain de renouer le contact. Chaque soir, il préparait un super dîner et faisait en sorte de lui faire croire que de son côté, «  _tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes._  » Peine perdue. Son père était redevenu totalement inaccessible, comme s'il était passé en pilotage automatique, refusant toute implication affective. Stiles se retournait la cervelle à chercher ce qui se passait dans la tête du shérif. Celui-ci avait basculé d'une surprotection de son fils, frôlant le délire paranoïaque, à une indifférence lasse qui lui rappelait douloureusement l'état de son paternel après la mort de Claudia. Le shérif revivait-il, à travers la majorité de Stiles et la crise qui l'avait précédée, une sorte de «  _deuil affectif_  »? Il fallait reconnaître que le pauvre était exténué. Il bossait comme un esclave pour un salaire dérisoire, dont les rentrées étaient instantanément englouties par les taux d'intérêts exorbitants de leur dette. Y avait de quoi griller un circuit.

Du coup, Stiles s'était sérieusement demandé si la picole était pas redevenue la damnation de son paternel. Certes il avait encore un doute, mais quelle que soit la réponse, il devrait se pencher sur le sujet dès que ce foutu « _procès_  » serait passé. Il espérait ardemment pouvoir recoller les morceaux de leur relation, regrettant terriblement ces jours bénis où le shérif l'appelait de nouveau «  _fiston_  » et appréciait la compagnie de Derek. Parce que franchement en ce moment, chez les Stilinski, c'était pas la joie.

En faisant la queue à la caisse, Stiles se dit que sa vie n'était pas exactement celle qu'il s'était rêvée en revenant à Beacon Hills. Loin de là.

Certes, il vivait une aventure extraordinaire digne des films qu'il regardait sans arrêt. D'accord, il avait un petit ami tellement canon qu'il était difficile de se balader dans la rue avec lui sans percevoir les regards appuyés des passants, jeunes ou vieux, mâles ou femelles. Mais bon sang, le fait que ce soit un fichu loup-garou, ça n'avait pas que des avantages. Parce que du coup, Stiles était entré de plein pied dans le joyeux merdier du chantage et de la violence. Et risquer sa vie, ainsi que celle de ceux qu'on aimait... Ce n'était pas la méga éclate.

-Et là, il a fait pou pou pou pouaaah, comme ça! S'exclama un petit garçon en mimant un pistolet alors qu'il passait avec trois autres bambins juste à côté de Stiles.

-Whaou! C'est géant!

Amusé, Stiles les suivit du regard alors qu'ils éclataient de rire, plongés dans leur monde à eux. Qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir revenir à cette époque de sa vie, rien qu'une seule fois! Lorsqu'il jouait avec ses copains, avant la mort de Claudia. Lorsqu'il était encore insouciant, comblé par des joies minuscules et protégé par des parents qui l'aimaient.

-Ce serait top, soupira-t-il, ramené brusquement à la réalité par le passage d'un homme massif au regard sombre sur le trottoir d'en face, trois larmes tatouées sous l'œil gauche.

Il frissonna. Il avait lu quelque part que ça pouvait signifier plusieurs choses. Longue peine de prison, assassinat - qu'il soit commandité ou le fruit d'une vengeance - et autres joyeusetés du même tonneau. Une larme par macchabée. Le mec en aurait alors dessoudé trois ? Arghh... De toute façon avec les trois cent millions d'armes à feu, la mortalité par balles menaçait de dépasser les statistiques déjà élevées des accidents de la route sur le sol américain. La violence n'était pas réservée à l'univers des loups-garous…

-Quel monde de merde…

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les bras chargés de sacs en papier, Stiles s'engagea dans une ruelle qu'il pensait, d'après ses calculs, être un raccourci. Il marchait silencieusement, n'écoutant que le bruit de ses pas, pressé de rentrer chez lui pour y déposer ses courses. Une vibration contre sa cuisse l'arrêta et il fouilla activement dans sa poche, souriant en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur. Il renvoya une réponse stupide au message tout aussi idiot de Peter avant de relever les yeux.

Une haute silhouette vêtue de noir était plantée au bout de la rue étroite, parfaitement immobile. Campé de face, bras croisés, jambes écartées. Le mec l'attendait-il ? Stiles regarda derrière lui, dubitatif. Il ralentit un peu son pas, scrutant l'homme avec suspicion. Il était devenu allergique aux surprises depuis qu'il connaissait les Argent.

Une sueur froide dégoulina le long de son dos et il secoua la tête. Il se faisait encore un film. Le gars avait bien le droit d'être ici s'il en avait envie, non ? Stiles allait le croiser et il se passerait strictement rien.

Seulement l'homme ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Statufié en plein milieu de la ruelle.

Remontant ses sacs avant qu'ils ne glissent, Stiles avança, le regard résolument fixé sur ses pieds, prêt à dépasser le quidam sans relever les yeux. Sauf...qu'au moment où il fut à moins de deux mètres de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil. Une seconde.

Son sang se glaça. Il le reconnaissait.

Et merde. Il aurait vraiment dû s'écouter. Et prendre son stupide instinct de survie au sérieux au lieu de s'engager aussi loin. Ça risquait de très mal se terminer. Vraiment très mal. Pour Stiles.

Ses membres pesaient une tonne, son corps estimant sans doute que l'immobilité serait de nature à empêcher le mec de lui tomber dessus. Incroyable, comment les réactions peuvent être totalement inappropriées devant une menace. Ainsi, rester figé là, comme un poireau attendant la récolte, n'était définitivement pas la solution. Stiles s'en rendit compte sans avoir besoin de faire un effort cérébral trop intense. Mais la fuite en était-elle une ? Non. Clairement non. Parce que le type semblait rompu aux exercices physiques. Une musculature souple, puissante. Entraînée. Des fringues étudiées pour la baston. En résumé, le semer n'était pas une option. Et pourtant, ce fut celle-ci que Stiles décida d'élire, à l'unanimité, meilleure idée de la matinée.

Il lâcha ses sacs de courses, fit un brusque demi-tour et prit ses jambes à son cou en sens inverse, histoire de se taper tout le trajet déjà effectué, plutôt que d'essayer de dépasser le mec pour atteindre une rue plus fréquentée. Génial.

Le gars ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de siffler. Et Stiles, qui sprintait comme s'il avait le feu à son futal, vit surgir deux gorilles aussi costauds que le premier et tout aussi avenants. Les salauds étaient planqués derrière ces grandes poubelles dont on se demande parfois combien de cadavres elles collectionnent, tellement elles puent.

Il s'arrêta net. Encerclé.

Des fois... Il aimerait vraiment pouvoir prendre le hasard à la gorge et l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. C'est alors que la phrase de Derek lui fit un clin d'œil complice. «  _Dans mon monde, il n'y a pas de hasard._  »

-Putain je le massacrerai quand même, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Courant dans les couloirs, Stiles aperçut enfin celle qu'il cherchait.

-Argent!

Son cri de colère fit tourner quelques têtes mais il n'en eut que faire, tandis qu'il filait dans la direction de la jeune chasseuse qui s'était interrompue dans le rangement de son casier pour l'observer venir à sa rencontre.

Dès qu'il arriva près d'elle, il dut prendre sur lui de longues secondes, restant silencieux pour se retenir de lui fracasser le crâne contre les structures métalliques. Il était parvenu à concevoir que, comme entrée en matière, ça aurait manqué de subtilité.

Devant son mutisme qui s'éternisait, Allison recommença à déposer ses livres de cours dans le casier, augmentant sensiblement la fureur de Stiles qui eut la désagréable impression que la jeune fille le dédaignait.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire comme si de rien n'était, attaqua Stiles. Scott est ton copain aux dernières nouvelles. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas ignorer les menaces qui pèsent sur lui.

Enfin, il avait accroché son attention. Allison tourna un œil intrigué dans sa direction.

-De quoi parles-tu? Que vient faire Scott dans tes histoires ?

-Fais pas l'innocente. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, grogna Stiles.

Devant l'air agacé de la jeune fille il poursuivit, en veillant à parler assez bas pour rester discret sur le sujet abordé.

-Bon, comme tu persistes à faire l'ignorante, je vais éclairer ta lanterne. Je viens de croiser des chasseurs. Des types charmants. Des potes de ta mère et de ton grand-père. Y en a un qui m'aime tout particulièrement, puisque lors de notre précédente rencontre, il m'a foutu une rouste mémorable. Tu seras sans doute ravie de savoir que ta famille a de la suite dans les idées. Après Derek, on vient m'emmerder en menaçant Scott ! Ton petit copain. Et surtout, n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n'en sais rien.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, chuchota Allison, sûre d'elle, en fermant son sac. Tout le monde sait que je sors avec Scott, ma famille ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

-Eh bien, tu te plantes en beauté, Argent. Et j'ai bien l'impression que ton grand-père décide de tout, sans prendre l'avis de personne. Ces mecs m'ont dit que c'était ma dernière chance de pas perdre un proche. Que si je recommençais à aller baver au conseil, ils commenceraient par Scott parce qu'il est vulnérable, sans méfiance et qu'il t'accorde toute sa confiance. Puis ils s'en prendront à mon père. Leur but, c'est que je ferme ma gueule dans trois jours. À ce soi-disant «  _procès_  ».

Cette fois-ci Allison avait l'air carrément butée. Il reprit, précipitant les mots, comme si le temps courait trop vite. Veillant encore à ne pas élever la voix, ce qui devenait un véritable challenge étant donné le degré d'énervement dans lequel le mettait cette pimbêche.

-Pourquoi je te mentirais? Si je pouvais éviter d'être en contact avec toi, je m'en priverais pas. Je suis pas spécialement fan de tes coups de putes. J'ai pas oublié ton faux témoignage contre Derek. C'était une belle saloperie. Mais là, Scott se trouve menacé aussi et je peux pas accepter ça.

-Mais tu es complètement fou! Si tu supportes trop mal la pression que tu t'infliges à toi-même, alors arrête les frais tout de suite. Tes délires paranoïaques deviennent réellement inquiétants, confia Allison en parlant cette fois normalement, calmement, souhaitant visiblement être entendue.

Elle affichait un air de fausse sollicitude visant à faire passer Stiles pour un échappé de l'asile qu'il ne fallait surtout pas énerver.

À bouts de nerfs, celui-ci donna un grand coup dans la porte du casier, ce qui le referma dans un claquement sonore.

-Vous avez pas le droit de vous servir de lui comme moyen de pression. Et toi, tu laisses passer des horreurs pareilles. T'as vraiment aucun scrupule. Quand je pense qu'il te fait confiance et qu'il t'aime. T'es qu'une sale pétasse! Explosa-t-il sans se rendre compte des regards effarés des passants surpris par cette soudaine violence.

Une main surgie de nulle part, tira brutalement Stiles en arrière. Puis le corps de Scott suivit le bras et s'interposa entre eux deux.

-Nan, mais t'es cinglé ma parole? Arrête de la harceler maintenant! S'écria-t-il, hors de lui. T'es vraiment complètement parano, faut que tu te soignes! Ça devient grave.

Enroulant un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Allison, il s'éloigna à grands pas, dardant sur Stiles un regard suspicieux comme s'il craignait une attaque furtive, pendant qu'il chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille de sa petite-amie.

-Putain! Cria Stiles, balançant un grand coup de pied dans le mur, de rage et de désespoir.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Danny nous a rapporté tout ce que McCall lui a dit sur ce qui s'est passé ce matin, expliqua Erica. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ces derniers temps, Stiles? Tu n'es plus dans ton état normal, c'est pas possible.

-C'est vrai. T'as toujours l'air de te méfier de tout le monde. Comme si t'avais peur qu'on t'agresse, remarqua Isaac. T'es en hyper-vigilance mec, c'est super flippant. On dirait un oiseau pris au piège au milieu d'une armée de chats. En plus, t'as une tête de déterré.

-Ou d'évadé de prison, rectifia Boyd. Tu fuis quelque chose? Ou quelqu'un?

Stiles ne répondit rien, se rongeant nerveusement le pouce alors que Derek tardait à arriver. Mais où était-il bon dieu? Cette scène avec Allison avait achevé l'hyperactif. Tant de mauvaise foi. C'était insupportable. Il avait besoin de se confier à Derek. Après la trouille dans la ruelle et la crise de colère avec la copine de Scott, les bras de son copain étaient désormais indispensables. Bon, d'accord, ils l'étaient tout le temps. Mais là, tout de suite, il était question de sa santé mentale. Surtout avec les autres guignols qui le faisaient chier.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ces derniers temps?

-Tu fais n'importe quoi en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Et vas-y ! Dis-le encore une fois. J'ai pas compris la question. Ça tournait à l'obsession.

À leur décharge... Stiles n'y répondait jamais, à leurs questions. Ou plutôt, il répondait toujours la même chose. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils s'entêtaient. Espérant provoquer une sorte de miracle. Débloquer un verrou magique. Merde. C'était quoi leur délire ? Curiosité. Sollicitude. Il savait pas trop.

En tout cas, quoi que ce fut, il pouvait rien leur dire. Alors...

-Je peux rien vous dire là-dessus, soupira-t-il comme à chaque fois. Ne vous en mêlez pas s'il vous plaît. Ça vaut mieux pour vous.

-C'est des affaires louches alo-

-Quelqu'un sait où est Derek? Questionna-t-il nerveux, interrompant Isaac. Je lui ai dit qu'on devait parler, mais je le vois pas arriver.

-Il est parti tout à l'heure en urgence, répondit Boyd après un silence des trois amis.

-Il a dit où il allait? Paniqua Stiles en se levant précipitamment.

-Non, il a reçu un appel de sa sœur, il me semble.

N'attendant pas davantage d'informations, Stiles se leva, prit ses affaires à la va-vite et s'en alla, bousculant quelques élèves au passage. Une fille tomba à la renverse mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, récoltant quelques insultes.

Bientôt il dépassa les grandes portes du hall d'entrée. La moto de Derek était encore là. Mais ça voulait rien dire, il pouvait très bien être parti en loup si l'urgence était vraiment pressante.

En plein désarroi, il se laissa tomber sur les marches, la tête entre les mains, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire.

-Stiles! S'écria la voix de Derek venant du lycée.

L'hyperactif se releva d'un bond, faisant volte-face pour voir son petit ami suivi de sa bande arriver en courant. Cette dernière s'arrêta à bonne distance alors que Derek venait vers lui, l'air soucieux tandis que Stiles se jetait en avant attrapant son blouson à pleines mains.

-Derek! Ce matin, y avait des chasseurs, ils m'ont emmerdé pour que je témoigne pas au procès. Mais cette fois, ils ont menacé Scott. J'ai voulu en parler à Allison. Bon, ça c'est pas super bien passé parce que je me suis énervé. Et Scott est intervenu, puis il est parti avec elle!

-Je sais. Laura m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour m'en parler. Répondit-il tout bas. Allison a fait un scandale, après s'être renseignée. Victoria Argent a pris l'engagement oral auprès de Deaton que tu pourras témoigner sans que la vie de Scott ne soit menacée. Elle a prétendu que des hommes de mains avaient mal interprété une remarque de son beau-père. Cette histoire sera néanmoins une pièce supplémentaire à charge contre Gérard lors de la prochaine réunion, fais-moi confiance.

-Donc Scott ne risquera rien? S'enquit Stiles, les yeux plein d'espoir.

-Non, rien du tout. D'autant que maintenant, Allison veille au grain. Et n'oublie pas qu'elle est censée succéder un jour à sa mère. Cette fois, le vioc a fait une erreur en évaluant mal ton état de stress ainsi que le lien entre Allison et Scott. Et si sa famille se retourne contre lui, on pourrait bien avoir la paix définitivement.

-Tu penses sincèrement que ce serait possible après... tout ça?

-Oui.

Derek hocha la tête, l'air sûr de lui. Mais Stiles n'était pas dupe, il savait que son petit-ami était un bon menteur. Après tout, il en avait déjà fait les frais plusieurs fois.

Dans ces moments-là, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait être un détecteur de mensonge vivant comme l'étaient les loups-garous.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Assis à l'écart, Stiles observait ses amis déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Nul ne se souciait plus de ses états d'âme. Fallait reconnaître que depuis quelques temps on aurait eu du mal à lui décerner la médaille de l'humour. Un vrai bonnet de nuit. Et ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Car malgré les propos optimistes des Hale sur un éventuel bannissement du grand-père Argent, l'hyperactif restait tendu. Impossible d'imaginer un cinglé pareil acceptant si facilement qu'un «  _conseil_  » lui dicte sa conduite. Surtout lorsque les instructions étaient aux antipodes de ses convictions profondes. Le type avait pas l'air d'être du genre conciliant, justement. Il mijotait forcément un truc, mais Stiles n'avait pas la plus petite idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Et voilà pourquoi il tirait une telle tronche d'enterrement. Alors, il restait avec Derek. Se torturant la cervelle en essayant de penser, comme s'il était un chasseur de loups-garous de soixante-cinq balais, haineux et confit dans ses certitudes. Pas facile.

-Ne reste pas à l'écart, l'encouragea son petit ami en se penchant vers lui alors que les trois autres entamaient un débat passionné sur le dernier blockbuster.

Son sourire réconfortant réchauffa le cœur de Stiles qui tenta un petit sourire en retour. Paraissant heureux de cet effort, même minime, Derek prit son visage en coupe pour échanger un baiser chargé de tendresse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour demain, tout se passera bien. Ce soir on fera le point avec Deaton, ça te remontera le moral. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Le souffle léger arracha un petit rire à l'hyperactif.

-Tiens il sourit enfin, remarqua Isaac, moqueur. S'il faut te bécoter et te lécher le lobe de l'oreille pour réussir à te sortir de ton cafard, même moi je suis prêt à m'y mettre.

La tablée éclata de rire.

-Non merci Isaac, répondit Stiles avec un sourire en coin. Je m'en passerai volontiers.

-Whaou le vent que tu t'es pris! S'esclaffa Erica, tapant sur la table alors qu'elle se marrait franchement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'esprit ailleurs, Stiles n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps le discours de Deaton sur leurs avantages supposés lors du '' _procès_ '' du lendemain. Toute son attention était portée sur Derek qu'il observait sans complexe depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans le salon. L'hyperactif en avait marre. Il se sentait fatigué. Du coup son cerveau avait décidé de prendre des vacances et de se mettre en mode «  _adoration_  », largement encouragé par ses yeux qui savouraient le spectacle. La joue enfoncée sur son poing et le regard rêveur, il se laissait ainsi porter par des pensées faciles.

Derek était beau. Bon sang, quel scoop ! Oui, sûr qu'il était beau...comme d'habitude. Nombreux étaient ceux qui utilisaient même le mot «  _superbe_  » pour le qualifier. Bref, un truc...au-dessus du normal, quoi ! Mais là, ce soir il était euh...eh bien «  _superbissime_  » ?...et puis du coup «  _sexy...issime_  » ? ou, plus prosaïquement, «  _bandantissime_  ».

Stiles soupira en changeant de position alors que des idées incongrues venaient d'entrer en résonance avec le centre stratégique de son anatomie. Comme si c'était le moment ! Non mais, franchement.

-Stiles calme-toi mec. Se morigéna-t-il tandis que les trois loups-garous lui jetaient un regard surpris.

Putain de sens surdéveloppés. On pouvait pas «  _adorer_  » tranquillement. Euh...ils avaient senti quoi, au juste ? Seulement, l'accélération de son cœur, hein ? Parce que sinon, ça devenait un poil embarrassant, là! Il attrapa un coussin et se le colla sur le ventre, faisant semblant d'avoir un peu froid. On a les stratégies qu'on peut !

Bref...si son mec était tellement sexy c'était parce ce soir, il arborait une expression concentrée, déterminée et particulièrement affûtée. Pas qu'il ait l'air con d'ordinaire ! Non, absolument pas. Mais cette intense participation, cet air sérieux, cette implication totale, c'était... pour eux deux. Pour préserver leur avenir commun. Une preuve de plus qu'ils étaient liés, quels que soient les risques. Du moins, ce fut ce que Stiles ressentit fortement à cet instant.

De son côté, il était totalement accro. Ce piège, potentiellement mortel, l'avait englouti corps et âme. Et ces derniers jours ne pouvaient que le lui confirmer. Derek et lui, c'était pour la vie. Aussi courte puisse-t-elle être.

Ils avaient surmonté tellement d'obstacles ensemble. Jamais un tel lien ne pourrait se briser. Pas besoin d'une morsure, pas besoin de crocs ou de griffes pour sentir qu'il appartenait désormais bel et bien à cette meute. Et ils allaient se battre pour conserver ce droit.

-Quelqu'un arrive.

Stiles sursauta.

Les trois lycanthropes se levèrent immédiatement, le plus jeune se posta près de Stiles pour le protéger, alors que les deux aînés partaient à la rencontre du nouveau venu.

L'oreille en alerte, Derek suivait visiblement la conversation qui se déroulait à l'extérieur.

-Qui est-ce? Interrogea Stiles, curieux.

-Keith Martin. Il demande à nous parler.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-On m'a demandé de ne parler qu'à la meute, commenta Keith, jetant un coup d'œil appuyé vers Stiles pour faire comprendre qu'il était de trop.

-Stiles est un membre à part entière de ma meute, rétorqua Laura. Il reste.

Deaton posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Laura, l'incitant au calme.

-Il vaut mieux ne pas perdre de temps avec des principes. Plus vite l'information nous sera parvenue, plus vite nous pourrons aviser. La réunion a lieu demain matin. Il ne nous reste que peu de temps pour prendre d'éventuelles dispositions.

Apparemment aucun des trois loups n'étaient prêt à lâcher l'affaire. Décidant que l'émissaire savait de quoi il parlait, Stiles se leva en s'étirant.

-De toute manière j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. En plus, Marshie meurt d'envie de jouer avec moi depuis tout à l'heure.

Derek ne parut pas d'accord mais Laura le retint et hocha la tête en direction de l'hyperactif.

-Ne t'éloigne pas du manoir. Nous viendrons te chercher quand nous en aurons terminé.

Stiles lança un dernier regard rassurant accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux à Derek avant de sortir.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-T'es vraiment qu'une grosse baleine, s'essouffla Stiles alors que sa chienne préférée lui sautait contre le ventre. Je suis sûr qu'ils m'ont menti et qu'en fait ils te donnent vraiment des trucs pas nets à manger. Hein que j'ai raison ma chérie?

Il s'accroupit, câlinant vigoureusement le canidé affectueux en évitant les coups de pattes. Il entendit un grincement derrière lui et se retourna pour découvrir Keith qui descendait les marches du perron, s'avançant vers lui les mains dans les poches. Préférant éviter d'être en position d'infériorité, Stiles se leva, abandonnant Marshie à ses pieds pour fixer le messager.

-Ils doivent parler entre eux quelques minutes, informa ce dernier l'air ennuyé. On n'est pas invités.

-Ouais, enfin je suis le seul à pas savoir ce qui se trame encore, bougonna Stiles, repoussant les effusions de la boule de nerfs sur patte qui bondissait contre ses cuisses. En plus, toi t'as même pas de '' _super-pouvoirs_ '' pour entendre ce qu'ils racontent, je me trompe?

Keith haussa un sourcil, observant Stiles comme s'il était particulièrement idiot.

-Ben non.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais tu sers à rien alors!

-Parle pour toi! Moi au moins je suis pas une demoiselle en détresse qui peut pas me débrouiller seule!

-Une demoisell- Mais t'es complètement-

Une brusque piqûre fouetta soudain le cou de Stiles et il vit les yeux de Keith s'écarquiller avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui, l'obligeant à se baisser.

-Attention!

Les membres soudain engourdis, l'hyperactif s'affala sur le dos, voyant bientôt le fiancé de Lydia tomber à ses côtés, s'agitant furieusement.

On passa une cagoule sur son visage.

Et ce fut le trou noir.


	113. Je veux vivre

Stiles s'assit sur le sol froid. Hébété, il jeta un regard circulaire. Une lueur moribonde diffusée par une applique hors d'âge laissait voir les contours d'une pièce aux murs sombres. Ça sentait la terre et le moisi. Les rayons filtraient à travers les barreaux.

Les barreaux !

-Putain c'est quoi ce bordel? S'affola-t-il en se remémorant brusquement la dernière image imprimée sur sa rétine.

Le corps de Keith sur le sol à côté du sien.

Et sa dernière sensation. Le tissu rêche d'une cagoule.

Merde.

Il avait été enlevé.

-Enfin réveillé? Se moqua une voix sarcastique quelques mètres sur sa droite.

-Martin? C'est toi qui as manigancé tout ça? Espèce de traître! T'étais pas censé nous aider ?

Le cri colérique de Stiles résonna dans l'espace clos alors qu'il se redressait subitement pour courir dans la direction de cette voix. Mauvaise idée. Le vertige qui le saisit fit tanguer son corps et il se prit la tête à deux mains. Enfin il essaya. Parce que l'une d'elle rencontra une résistance implacable et glacée. Stupéfait, il se tourna pour observer la lourde chaîne, tendue entre le mur et son poignet droit.

En rage, il se débattit contre cette entrave, s'égratignant dans la manœuvre.

-Rah! Aïe, merde. Mais c'est pas vrai, je cauchemarde là !

-J'ai bien peur que non… Et pas la peine de t'acharner. Tu vas juste réussir à te faire mal. J'ai déjà essayé.

-Hein?

Perplexe, Stiles plissa les yeux et attendit que sa vue s'adapte un tant soit peu au manque de luminosité. Finalement, il distingua son interlocuteur, menotté tout comme lui au mur de pierre noire. Après de longues secondes d'accommodation, il réussit même à voir le coquard et les nombreuses contusions qui parsemaient le visage de Keith. Il put apprécier également l'espèce de grille qui les séparait.

Intrigué, il observa plus attentivement son environnement.

Aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur. Vu le taux d'humidité et la température de l'endroit, ils devaient être en sous-sol. La salle, assez grande à l'origine, avait été aménagée de manière à isoler, au moyen d'une rangée de barreaux verticaux, la porte de sortie de l'espace où ils étaient enfermés. Celui-ci était rectangulaire et séparé dans le sens de la longueur par un treillis en acier épais, aux mailles trop fines pour autoriser ne serait-ce que le passage d'une main. Ainsi, en supposant qu'ils en aient eu envie, les deux prisonniers n'auraient pas pu se toucher. Par contre...ils pouvaient se voir. Certes difficilement, si on considérait l'intensité de l'éclairage dispensé par l'applique, située au-dessus de l'énorme porte blindée qui les narguait de l'autre côté des barreaux.

En résumé, s'ils devaient séjourner ici quelques temps, ils n'auraient sans doute aucune intimité. Normal. Qui parle d'intimité dans une prison ?

Le long du mur de gauche dans la partie de Stiles, était installé un lit de camp qui avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs. Il voulut le déplacer. Bon courage mec...le plumard était scellé dans le sol en terre battue par des cubes de béton. Putain, ils avaient drôlement raison les mecs de faire en sorte qu'on puisse pas se barrer en courant en leur piquant le lit de camp !

Une couverture et un oreiller ajoutaient au luxe du lieu. Enfin, comble du raffinement, un putain de seau hygiénique servait de table de nuit. Sur son couvercle trônait superbement un rouleau de PQ. Une bouteille d'eau accompagnait l'ensemble.

-Merci les gars vous êtes trop bons, grommela Stiles pour lui-même en buvant quelques gorgées.

Sur les barreaux de chacune des cellules, une grosse serrure laissait supposer qu'il y avait bien un moyen de sortir...à condition d'avoir la clef. Clef qui serait certes d'un grand secours pour sortir de la cage, mais qui servirait à rien du tout pour sortir tout court ! Puisqu'ensuite il suffirait eh bien...de défoncer la porte blindée à coups d'épaules? Bref, devant une telle accumulation de précautions, Stiles en déduisit que leurs geôliers aimaient sans doute porter une ceinture et des bretelles.

-Sérieux mec, je me doute bien que Gérard Argent est derrière tout ça, mais c'est quoi cet endroit ? Et pourquoi t'es là, toi ?

-Je pense qu'on est dans une planque qu'utilise ce vieux sadique pour ranger ses objets précieux. Quant à savoir pourquoi je te tiens compagnie, j'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas apprécié que je leur foute des pains dans l'espoir que tes toutous pointent enfin le bout de leur truffe pour nous filer un coup de main. Et qu'ils ont réagi dans l'urgence, ils avaient peut-être pas prévu le coup.

-Quoi ? T'as vraiment essayé de me sauver?

Keith ne répondit pas et se contenta de froncer les sourcils en détournant la tête. Bon, il aimait pas qu'on le surprenne en flagrant délit d'humanité ! Très bien, c'était cool de savoir que Keith Martin était animé d'un certain sens de la justice... Quoique en ce moment, ça résolvait pas vraiment le problème de Stiles, qui était de quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

Il fouilla ses poches. Vides. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient cons, mais pas à ce point-là...

Pour l'instant il ne paniquait pas. Après tout, faire partie d'une meute de loups-garous devait bien présenter quelques avantages. Ils allaient donc le retrouver vite-fait bien fait. Un flair quelconque leur permettrait de le pister, non ? Et ensuite, grâce au «  _conseil_ » tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Les Argent seraient condamnés et la meute vivrait enfin paisiblement.

 _Bienvenue au pays des bisounours !_  Grinça une petite voix au fond de sa conscience. Il la fit taire d'une baffe mentale. Pas le moment d'être pessimiste.

Enfin...pas trop. Parce que tout de même, cette baignoire et ce lavabo qui équipaient la zone entre leurs cages et le mur de sortie, ça ressemblait foutrement à des accessoires très utiles en cas d'interrogatoire...musclé. Il frissonna et se força à rester pragmatique tout en observant sans affect la table et les deux chaises qui ajoutaient une touche bureaucratique à l'ensemble. Pas rassurant tout ça.

-T'as une idée de l'heure, Martin ?

-Bah, je dirais à vue de nez qu'il doit être dans les onze heures du soir. Peux pas te dire mieux, ils m'ont piqué ma montre. Je vais d'ailleurs essayer de pioncer un peu, étant donné le programme pourri qui passe à la télé en ce moment !

-Très drôle...Ironisa Stiles qui se coucha également, cette fois-ci sur le lit, s'enroulant dans la couverture.

Il se sentait crevé, même s'il venait juste d'émerger. Sûrement cette saloperie qu'ils lui avaient injectée.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles sursauta. Il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Mais pourquoi était-il encore habillé ? Bizarre cette odeur de moisi. Il voulut tendre le bras droit pour chercher Derek et se réchauffer un peu mais son poignet n'obéit pas, comme s'il était paralysé. Il gémit.

-Stiles !

C'était pas la voix de Derek. L'hyperactif s'éveilla en sueur. Il lui fallut une demi-seconde pour revenir à la réalité. Cruelle. Le cœur battant à tout rompre il resta prostré sur ce matelas qui lui cassait le dos.

Un bruit de serrures multiples précéda celui d'un lourd battant métallique qui pivote. Une vive lumière éblouit Stiles, forçant ses yeux à se fermer tandis qu'il les protégeait de sa main libre.

Le claquement d'un fouet lui fit entrouvrir les paupières et il distingua la silhouette floue de Gérard Argent qui enroulait soigneusement son instrument de torture d'un geste expert. Inclinant légèrement la tête, il aperçut également trois hommes.

-Prenez ce dont nous avons besoin et donnez le plateau au jeune Martin.

Deux chasseurs déverrouillèrent la porte de la cellule de Stiles et s'approchèrent de lui. Le premier arrivé se rendit compte qu'il était éveillé et fit un signe à son acolyte.

-Monsieur Argent, le garçon est réveillé.

-Eh bien tant mieux, rétorqua Gérard, planté les bras croisés à la porte du box. Il pourra participer et s'il refuse, tant pis pour lui. Dépêchez-vous !

Le second haussa les épaules et sortit un couteau de sa poche. Stiles eut un hoquet d'appréhension et voulut bondir hors du lit pour s'éloigner des deux hommes. Deux mains puissantes plaquèrent durement ses épaules contre le matelas pendant que leur propriétaire s'asseyait sur ses jambes. Il était lourd, ce con.

-N'approchez pas! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin? Quand le conseil saura pour-

-Il ne pourra rien faire. Et s'il agissait, il le paierait au prix fort. Et toi aussi. Tu ne survivrais pas un jour de plus. Prie, mon garçon, pour que cette  _honorable assemblée_  agisse avec la plus grande circonspection. Allez, assommez-le et qu'on en finisse. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ses états d'âmes.

L'homme au couteau leva le bras et le manche de son arme s'abattit violemment sur le crâne de Stiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, il était frigorifié. Sweat et t-shirt envolés, il ne lui restait plus rien pour se préserver de la fraîcheur du sol. Ben voyons, il n'était plus sur le plumard. Sympa les gars.

-Putain. Ils étaient obligés de me désaper ces cons? Grommela-t-il dans sa barbe en se redressant.

Il s'étira longuement, tâchant de faire disparaître les crampes dans ses muscles tétanisés par une mauvaise position. Puis il se frotta les biceps pour tenter de récupérer un peu de chaleur.

-Ils ont envoyé tes fringues aux Hale, l'informa Keith d'un ton blasé. Ils se sont pas gênés pour en parler. Sans doute pour que je te file l'info.

Stiles poussa un cri quand il sentit une douleur aiguë déchirer ses paumes qu'il venait de malmener. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains pour fixer avec perplexité les bandages qui les protégeaient.

-Ils t'ont un peu tailladé pour récupérer ton sang et en tartiner tes fringues. Histoire de rendre cinglé ton petit copain.

-Super, je suis ravi de l'apprendre, maugréa Stiles qui frissonna autant de froid que de fatigue.

La mention de Derek et du désespoir rageur qu'il ressentirait sans doute à la réception des vêtements maculés de sang lui firent mal au ventre.

Il soupira, se relevant pour aller chercher la couverture dans laquelle il s'enveloppa avant de boire un peu d'eau. Sa gorge desséchée le remercia. Par contre son estomac se mit à crier famine, émettant d'indécents gargouillis.

-Dis, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là? J'ai super la dalle.

-Normal que t'aies faim. On est plutôt le soir et t'as rien bouffé aujourd'hui. Sans compter que t'as pioncé toute la journée d'hier. Bref, ça fait presque deux jours entiers que t'as rien dans le bide.

-Comment tu sais l'heure qu'il est puisqu'ils t'ont piqué ta montre ? En plus on voit même pas s'il fait jour ou nuit...

-Bah c'est simple, je compte les repas. On a eu deux petits déj et trois repas. Comme on est arrivés en milieu de nuit le premier soir. Tu calcules...bientôt deux jours entiers.

Découragé, Stiles laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, refermant les yeux alors qu'un soupir fatigué franchissait ses lèvres.

-Ils vont nous faire quoi?

-À moi? Sans doute pas grand-chose. Mais à toi, j'en sais rien.

-Cool... C'est super rassurant. Ils ont dit quelque chose de spécial?

-Non. À part quand le vieux est venu et qu'ils ont parlé d'envoyer tes sapes à ton chéri, ils ont dit que dalle. Ils donnent juste la bouffe et vident les seaux. Rien d'autre.

Un silence suivit. Uniquement habité durant de longues secondes par leurs deux respirations. Pas un seul bruit ne pénétrait dans la pièce fermée. Stiles n'avait donc aucun repère pour identifier l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils pouvaient tout autant être en pleine forêt qu'au centre d'une ville. De toute façon, une bonne isolation suffisait à rendre vaine toute tentative de se faire entendre de l'extérieur.

-Dis moi... T'es pas censé être une Banshee? Tu peux pas nous pousser une petite gueulante, que quelqu'un vienne par ici? Pour une fois que tu servirais à quelque chose...

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et rouvrit les yeux, découvrant avec un grand intérêt l'air sérieux et appliqué de Keith trois mètres plus loin.

-Tu peux-

-La ferme. Je me concentre.

Stiles parvint à ravaler la remarque sarcastique qui lui était venue. Mieux valait ne pas se mettre son seul allié à dos. Alors il se rapprocha de la grille de séparation contre laquelle il s'appuya pour observer son voisin avec un intérêt qui le surprit. Celui-ci était assis en tailleur sur son lit, faisant presque face à Stiles. Malgré la faiblesse de l'éclairage, on pouvait voir que son visage était détendu, les paupières closes, exception faite de ce froncement de sourcils convulsif. Sous cette lumière diffuse, le mec était beau. Des traits réguliers, une mâchoire carrée, un nez droit assez fin. Et des putains de cheveux...

-Finalement j'avais raison la dernière fois, ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter. Tu les as laissés pousser jusqu'à ce que je puisse t'étrangler avec.

Keith lâcha un soupir excédé en rouvrant les yeux subitement, fusillant l'hyperactif du regard.

-T'as pas autre chose à faire que de t'occuper de mes cheveux ? Occupe-toi plutôt des tiens. Ce sera plus utile.

-Mais ils sont très bien mes... chev-...

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'il passait une main sur son crâne. Le contact dru le surprit et il tira sur sa seconde main pour la poser sur sa tête, triturant le peu de cheveux qu'il trouvait.

-Ils ont... disparu!

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié de te le dire, déclara Keith, d'un ton à nouveau blasé alors qu'il observait pensivement ses ongles. Ta meute devrait les recevoir un peu après les fringues. Ils seront contents plus tard en recevant de vraies parties de ton corps. Genre un doigt... Une oreille...

-Tu penses qu'ils vont me... Oh mon dieu! Paniqua Stiles, s'agitant pour tirer sur sa chaîne. Mais c'est une bande de grands malades! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir en morceaux! Je veux pas crever, moi!

-En même temps, t'as pas trop le choix là... Et puis tu sais, ta remarque stupide de tout à l'heure sur la nature de ma famille... Je suis peut-être pas une vraie Banshee, mais je sais quand même quand un type va clamser. Et c'est ton cas.

Il avait lâché tout ceci avec une tonalité aigre, l'expression haineuse de sa bouche contredisant le désespoir qu'on lisait dans son regard voilé.

Épouvanté, Stiles tira plus fort sur l'acier, priant pour qu'un soudain pouvoir surnaturel lui vienne en aide et fasse disparaître l'entrave.

Il se retourna et saisit la chaîne à deux mains, plantant fermement les deux pieds dans le sol sablonneux. Il se mit à tirer comme un cinglé...comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bah ouais, c'était justement le cas. Le sol n'accrochait pas assez et il glissa. Alors, il se rapprocha du mur et prit appui des deux pieds contre la pierre, puis il se jeta furieusement en arrière de tout son poids en s'arc-boutant, les talons plantés dans le mur. Il répéta trois fois la manœuvre en criant de rage impuissante à chaque tentative. Ses paumes entaillées lui faisaient un mal de chien. Bientôt un liquide chaud coula le long de ses bras nus.

Il ferma les yeux, plissant les paupières et serrant les dents, gémissant de douleur et de frustration mêlées. Il se battrait jusqu'à la fin. Aussi proche soit-elle.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

L'odeur de nourriture était insupportable...si on y prêtait attention. C'était le quatrième plateau qui lui passait sous le nez sans qu'il en reçoive un seul... même un tout petit. La première fois il avait gueulé, protesté, supplié. Le type s'était contenté de surveiller Keith pendant l'intégralité de son repas. Sans doute afin d'être sûr qu'il ne transmettait pas de nourriture à son voisin...comment l'aurait-il fait étant donné la disposition des lieux ? On pouvait s'interroger... Mais Stiles avait cessé de chercher à comprendre ces salopards. Ou bien alors...ils vérifiaient que Keith n'essayait pas détourner une cuillère en plastique qui pourrait certainement devenir une arme redoutable !

La petite comédie s'était renouvelée à chaque fois. Stiles en avait conclu, qu'il aurait le droit de boire, mais qu'on allait l'affamer. Et tout ceci, pour une raison lui échappant encore, ce qui d'ailleurs n'avait aucune importance. Parce que son ventre lui faisait cruellement connaître son indignation devant tant de négligence. Et ça faisait foutrement mal.

Alors, pour supporter les moments où son «  _colocataire_  » involontaire profitait de son plateau, Stiles avait mis en place des techniques de méditation enseignées par Terry. Ainsi en cet instant, il focalisait tous ses sens sur le mur du fond afin d'éviter soigneusement tout contact visuel ou auditif avec Keith, trois mètres soixante-quinze sur sa droite, qui mangeait goulûment sa ration.

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours que Stiles jeûnait.

Trois longs jours dans la pénombre, le froid et l'humidité.

Trois jours pendant lesquels, lorsqu'il était éveillé, le temps lui avait paru s'écouler avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Trois jours qu'il avait pas pu prendre d'Adderall. Quand il était avec Derek, il en avait quasiment jamais besoin. D'ailleurs il avait été assez content de pouvoir arrêter parce qu'avec le recul, il se demandait si le médicament n'était pas en partie responsable de ses idées suicidaires l'année passée. À une période il en avait un peu abusé.

Mais là, sans médoc, c'était l'horreur. Toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses se liguaient contre lui pour le faire chier. Il s'agitait dans la cellule. Ce qui rendait fou son voisin qui se recroquevillait sous sa couverture pour ne pas avoir à supporter son état.

Voilà pourquoi Stiles s'oubliait dans des exercices physiques, cherchant à évacuer le maximum de tensions. Mais la douleur de ses mains rendaient les choses compliquées. En dépit du fait qu'on lui ait changé ses bandages et désinfecté les plaies.

Il avait d'ailleurs dérouillé grave à cette occasion, car les mecs avaient pas vraiment eu des douceurs de mamans. Malgré tout, il s'était fait un point d'honneur de retenir les couinements qu'il sentait monter dans sa gorge. Au cas où le vieux n'aurait attendu que ça. Planqué dans le couloir.

Après tout c'était peut-être juste du sadisme cet enlèvement.

Parce que si ce jobard l'avait embarqué uniquement pour qu'il ne témoigne pas contre les Argent au «  _procès_  », c'était incompréhensible. En effet, un bon petit meurtre subtil avec disparition du corps, voilà qui aurait été bien plus efficace. Alors que là, en le gardant vivant et en annonçant aux membres du conseil -car les Hale en faisaient partie- qu'il était entre leurs mains...même plus besoin de procès ! Gérard Argent tissait par cet acte la corde pour le pendre. Il poussait même la complaisance jusqu'à se la passer au cou !

Et sans même parler de la rétention de Keith. La famille Martin était le deuxième tiers de cette étrange assemblée au pouvoir indéterminé. Alors pourquoi, bordel ? Pourquoi l'avoir enlevé, pourquoi l'affamer et pourquoi garder Keith ? Une rançon, peut-être ?

Devant l'impossibilité d'obtenir des réponses, il s'agitait encore davantage...et se retrouvait surexcité. En train d'échafauder en boucle des plans d'évasion tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Ce qui était totalement stérile, il le savait pertinemment. Hélas, son cerveau refusait toute discipline et son corps exigeait du mouvement. L'absence de son médicament devenait alors bien plus dérangeante.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, la plupart du temps il évitait de se poser des questions sans réponses.

La seule méthode qui fonctionnait un tant soit peu était de s'imposer des occupations répétitives et si possible de manière régulière. L'inaction et le chaos, dans sa situation, c'était un aller simple pour la dépression. Alors il se forçait à faire un peu d'exercice en évitant de trop solliciter ses mains encore fragiles. Et pour apaiser son esprit, il s'immergeait dans des rituels numériques. Comptant tout et tout le temps. S'il marchait de long en large, il comptait les pas. Il évaluait les dimensions de sa cellule, comptait les secondes, les minutes, les heures. Que n'aurait-il donné pour avoir de quoi écrire ! Afin de noter tous les résultats.

Stiles passa la langue sur ses lèvres, gercées à force de les mordiller. Il grimaça en reconnaissant le goût du sang. Il se rinça la bouche et en profita pour terminer la bouteille d'eau.

Un léger vertige, sans doute partiellement dû à la privation de nourriture, le prit et il s'affaissa contre le mur, râpant son dos nu contre la pierre. Et merde. Physiquement, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Mais il continuerait à lutter pour garder la forme au maximum...au cas où...

Le moral restait donc globalement positif.

Pour l'instant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles avait trouvé son rythme. Il comptait le temps en plateaux. L'unité de mesure était distendue et un peu irrégulière. Mais qui s'en souciait, l'essentiel étant qu'on puisse compter les jours? Or à chaque livraison, il était éveillé ou tiré du sommeil par le bruit des verrous et à cause de la vive lumière que crachait le plafond. Donc il n'en loupait jamais aucun.

Et aujourd'hui il avait presque la pêche.

On en était à cinq jours de villégiature dans ce quatre étoiles inoubliable. Il fut content de ce petit sarcasme. C'était signe que son cerveau, pourtant sous-alimenté, persistait à fonctionner. Ses coupures le tiraillaient et commençaient à démanger. Cicatrisation en cours. Il avait vérifié ses bras...pas de signe de remontées d'infections éventuelles dans le circuit veineux. Pas de rougeurs suspectes. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Bizarrement les douleurs de bide s'étaient estompées. Comme si son corps s'était adapté à la privation. Après tout, d'autres que lui avaient survécu à des jeûnes forcés bien plus longs que cinq jours ! Du moment qu'on le privait pas d'eau.

Il profitait des instants où la cellule était éclairée pour scruter chaque détail. Bien entendu, il faisait d'abord ça pour s'occuper tout en exerçant son sens de l'observation. Mais il espérait également engranger le maximum d'informations qui seraient peut-être un jour exploitables. Il avait remarqué en premier les taches suspectes teintant le sol bétonné du «  _sas_  » d'entrée. Ces auréoles brun sombre suggéraient vin ou sang. En tout cas, quoi qu'on ait versé, nul n'était parvenu à les faire disparaître. À moins qu'on n'ait même pas essayé dans le but d'impressionner désagréablement les locataires suivants. Et ça marchait bien. Parce que les images que Stiles ne manquait pas de se projeter bien malgré lui, n'avaient rien de poétique.

Quant à l'utilisation de cette baignoire...quelques flashes de films de gangsters vinrent titiller son esprit...des mecs à genoux les poignets attachés dans le dos, la tête brutalement plongée dans la flotte par des mains sans âme. Ou pire... la planche à eau. Il frissonna évacuant instantanément cette évocation. D'autant qu'avec Derek et la piscine, l'eau et lui...c'était pas complètement rentré dans l'ordre.

Il se demanda un instant s'il y avait de l'eau chaude... Un bain moussant. Ah ça, par contre, l'idée le faisait triper. Un bon bain moussant bien chaud. Tu pouvais rajouter Derek en train de lui frotter le dos. Bon sang, était-ce bien le moment de délirer là-dessus ? Mieux valait garder ce genre de pensée pour les moments d'intimité, quand Keith n'était pas en train d'engloutir à grands bruits son plateau et qu'il n'y avait pas un gorille patibulaire qui l'observait d'un œil torve… Pourquoi cette idée d'un bain avait-elle surgi d'ailleurs ? Eh bien...parce que la baignoire était mouillée et que ça sentait le gel douche. Voilà tout.

Le gel douche ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sans lui demander son avis, sa tête pivota brusquement vers Keith qui s'empiffrait sans honte à trois mètres soixante-quinze sur sa droite. Alerté par ce mouvement rapide, ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif sans interrompre le ravitaillement de son estomac.

Oui, ça sautait aux yeux et au nez. Le mec était...propre. Et le veinard sentait bon. Coco ou un truc dans le style. Et ses cheveux, ses putains de cheveux incroyables étaient lisses et brillants. Et merde, quand est-ce qu'il s'était lavé ce salaud ?! Sûr que c'était pas pendant une visite «  _officielle_  ». Avec cette lumière blanche qui vous vrillait la rétine, Stiles aurait pas pu louper l'événement.

Il jeta un œil sur son propre corps amaigri et fronça le nez. Lui, par contre, il puait grave.

-Hey, je pourrais pas me laver moi aussi ? Cria-t-il à l'adresse du « _gardien_  ». Et puis je serais pas contre le fait que vous me filiez quelques fringues propres. Vous savez qu'on n'est plus au moyen-âge ? Ça se fait plus trop de laisser pourrir les gens dans leur jus !

Le mec lui jeta un coup d'œil absent. Qui pouvait signifier tout et n'importe quoi. Enfin déjà, ça prouvait qu'il l'avait entendu. L'aurait plus manqué qu'on leur colle un garde-chiourme sourdingue. Le pompon ! À cette idée, Stiles ricana pour lui-même. Attirant les regards des deux autres personnes présentes.

Qu'ils le croient cinglé, il s'en foutait royalement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Vingt-quatre plateaux.

Ça faisait huit jours pleins que Stiles suivait son «  _régime_  ». Et il se sentait...en forme. Crade et puant. Mais indéniablement en forme. C'était surprenant. Mais il était pas le seul à avoir ce type de réaction au cours d'une diète prolongée.

Il le savait parce qu'à l'époque où il prenait soin de la santé nutritionnelle de son père, il avait consulté tout un tas de sites sur l'alimentation «  _idéale_  ». Au hasard du surf, il était tombé sur un forum qui exaltait les bienfaits du jeûne. Le mythe de la purification par la privation de nourriture y était exalté sans retenue. C'était pas nouveau, dans les religions le rituel du jeûne tenait une place essentielle. Le carême, les parfaits chez les cathares. Les innombrables témoignages des adeptes de la chose avaient fait marrer Stiles.

À l'époque.

Parce que maintenant qu'il y était forcé, il cherchait dans ses souvenirs ce que les gens racontaient. C'était assez fidèle à ce qu'il vivait là. En particulier la phase actuelle. La meilleure à ce qu'il semblait. Au bout de cinq ou six jours de jeûne -sans privation de flotte bien sûr- on se sentait soi-disant en pleine forme. Comme lavé de l'intérieur. Bon franchement, Stiles en avait rien à battre de ces délires de baba cools, mais si ça pouvait lui rendre service en cet instant, il allait pas cracher dessus. Alors il s'était fait le moral à fond. Se motivant, à coup de méthode Coué. Et il avait repris ses exercices physiques. Entretenant au maximum ses muscles affinés par la diète. Il chassa résolument de son esprit la petite voix qui lui susurrait qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il dure beaucoup plus de huit jours, le jeûne...

Par contre, il avait beau se nettoyer avec l'eau de la bouteille, il aurait vraiment pas refusé une douche. Même glacée. Quant à son futal, à son boxer et à ses chaussettes, il préférait ne pas y penser. Une totale infection.

Il communiquait peu avec son compagnon d'infortune mais lorsqu'il parvenait à voir son expression, fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Le mec était incommodé par l'odeur de ses fringues dégueulasses. Étonnamment, il ne lui reprochait rien. Où était passé le Keith arrogant, méprisant et agressif qu'il avait connu l'année précédente ? Celui qui lui faisait face ici, lançait dans sa direction des regards que Stiles avait du mal à interpréter. Inquiétude, surprise, voire parfois une forme de fascination. C'était très étrange et un peu déstabilisant. D'autant que Stiles n'avait aucune certitude quant à la justesse de ce qu'il croyait y lire. En effet, malgré leur promiscuité forcée, ils n'avaient échangé que de très rares paroles depuis le deuxième soir. Et cela, principalement à cause de l'hyperactif.

Car ce dernier ne pardonnait pas à Keith de lui avoir balancé à la gueule sa mort prochaine. Enfin, d'après lui ! Et même si le mec avait juste voulu faire de la provocation malsaine, ça rendait pas le propos plus sympa. Alors, chaque fois que Keith était réveillé, Stiles faisait semblant de dormir, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos et ne répondant pas lorsque ce dernier tentait de lui parler. L'hyperactif avait bien senti le regret et la tristesse dans la voix de Keith, mais son entêtement avait pris le pas sur son envie de tchatcher. Sans doute, le jeûne forcé avait-il révolutionné ses priorités !

Du coup, et sans même qu'ils en soient conscients, un rythme s'était naturellement établi. Ils se retrouvaient en « _opposition de phase_  ». L'un dormant quand l'autre veillait. On aurait pu croire qu'ils montaient la garde. Sûr que c'était essentiel. Des fois qu'on les kidnappe ! Les rares périodes de réveil commun étaient les distributions de plateaux...pour Keith. Et de seaux hygiéniques et bouteilles...pour eux deux.

Ce silence semblait tout particulièrement peser à son voisin qui, dès que l'occasion se présentait, ce qui était fort rare, se démenait pour attirer l'attention de Stiles. Il l'abreuvait de questions sur sa santé et formulait tout un tas d'hypothèses sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer dehors ou sur les motivations de leurs «  _hôtes_  ». Sujets que Stiles souhaitait justement éviter. Alors, dans ces moments-là, il murait son cerveau et fermait les yeux, se répétant en boucle des paroles hypnotiques ne visant qu'à une chose, ne pas écouter le babil inutile de son compagnon de galère.

Ainsi, Stiles se suffisait à lui-même et avait l'impression d'être dans une espèce d'état second entretenu par la rigueur de ses conditions de détention. Elles lui interdisaient de s'apitoyer sur lui-même.

Il était finalement parvenu à instaurer des rituels réguliers, aussi importants pour rythmer la journée que pour garder l'esprit vivace. Et il avait eu raison de penser que ce type de pratique serait d'un grand secours. Il s'activait quand Keith dormait, faisant toujours gaffe à ses paumes encore convalescentes. Ses exercices physiques soutenus l'aidaient à dormir lorsque l'autre sortait des limbes. Et c'était parfait. Il se surprenait même parfois à penser qu'il pourrait ainsi tenir des mois. Bon...peut-être un seul petit mois en fait. Car tout de même après, on devait se choper des sacrés carences et tout l'organisme s'en trouvait considérablement fragilisé. Une fois de plus, il bannit cette pensée nuisible.

Stiles ne tolérait plus aucune réflexion qui soit de nature à le déprimer. Pour cela, il veillait à rester fixé sur  _son_  présent. À ne jamais se réfugier dans le passé. Et enfin, à ne pas se projeter dans l'avenir. Surtout pas.

Par exemple il évitait de réfléchir à ce que son père était en train de faire. Sans doute avait-il mis tous le comté en coupe réglée, avec des patrouilles dans tous les coins. Nul doute que l'intégralité du poste de police se consacrait à sa recherche. Mais ce qui inquiétait tout spécialement Stiles, c'était la folie aveugle du shérif concernant Derek. Avait-il poursuivi son petit ami ? Pire, l'avait-il foutu en taule, comme il le lui avait promis ? Stiles s'intima l'ordre d'arrêter ce genre de raisonnement.

De même, il s'interdisait de penser quoi que ce soit de pessimiste concernant Derek.

Et tout particulièrement, il refusait d'imaginer son stress, sa douleur.

Il se disait que le loup saurait forcément que Stiles ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, sans un dernier adieu. Il se persuadait que le loup aurait une foi aveugle en ses capacités de survie. Il était certain que les Hale géreraient les exigences de Gérard Argent avec pragmatisme et efficacité. Car il fallait qu'il y ait des exigences, sinon quel aurait été l'intérêt de faire savoir aux Hale que Stiles était entre leurs mains? Bref, il ne voulait croire qu'une chose...la meute était portée par une croyance indestructible dans sa résistance et parviendrait inévitablement à obtenir sa libération.

C'était pour ça qu'il devait se montrer fort. Et qu'il devait mettre à profit cette épreuve afin d'émerger de son «  _cachot_  » plus solide que jamais -le terme cachot vous avait un petit air chevaleresque qui excitait magnifiquement l'imaginaire enfiévré de Stiles. Il se voyait sortir de là, tel un guerrier de légende, destiné à combattre les forces du mal. Gérard Argent incarnait assez bien à lui tout seul, le rôle des forces du mal.

Keith avait enfin achevé son vingt-quatrième foutu plateau et le gardien venait de fermer la porte.

-Putain Stiles, je suis vraiment désolé mec. Ça devient limite de te priver aussi longtemps de bouffe et de te refuser une douche. Je sais pas quoi te dire.

-Bah ne dis rien. Répondit Stiles d'un ton neutre, peu désireux de s'appesantir sur les circonstances.

Il avait même pas envie d'entendre des excuses. À quoi bon. Le mec y pouvait rien. Quant à la compassion...elle lui remplirait pas le bide et changerait pas son odeur.

Il s'allongea et se tourna vers le mur sans un regard de plus pour son voisin dont l'expression accablée ne lui avait pas échappé.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Keith dormait comme un bébé si l'on en jugeait par la régularité de sa respiration profonde et lente. D'après les calculs de Stiles qui méditait allongé sur le lit, il devait être presque minuit. Un léger bruit attira son attention et lui fit tendre l'oreille. Un discret cliquetis qui ressemblait vaguement au bruit qu'aurait fait une clef en tournant dans une serrure. Il roula l'oreiller sous sa tête afin de rester couché tout en gardant la porte dans son champ de vision. À sa grande stupéfaction celle-ci s'entrouvrit doucement, libérant un rai de lumière échappé du couloir. En contre-jour se découpa la silhouette d'un homme.

Immobile et silencieux Stiles l'observa tandis qu'il repoussait avec soin le battant derrière lui, sans faire entendre le moindre grincement. Le type était doué. Une fois entré, il n'alluma pas le spot de cinq cents watts qui vous foutait la rétine en compote, se satisfaisant de l'éclairage dispensé par l'applique. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas tirer les prisonniers du sommeil... Ah ouais, et pourquoi? La méfiance de Stiles s'éveilla sur le champ. Et il scruta la pénombre encore davantage.

L'attitude du visiteur trahissait une grande vigilance. L'homme se rapprocha de la cellule de Stiles et en déverrouilla la porte avec mille précautions. Stiles décida de s'asseoir. Renonçant à l'idée d'attaquer le mec. Déjà, pas sûr qu'il puisse le surprendre...et ensuite Stiles ignorait ses intentions. Il était donc urgent d'attendre.

L'hyperactif reconnut son visiteur. C'était un des jeunes chasseurs qu'il apercevait parfois lors de distribution des repas. Le garçon fit face à Stiles, s'immobilisant à une distance rendant impossible toute tentative d'agression. Le type était prudent. Il posa l'index sur sa bouche et exhiba un pistolet équipé d'un silencieux. Puis il fit glisser une feuille de papier sur le sol, dans la direction du prisonnier.

«  _Tiens-toi tranquille, pas un bruit, je vais te donner à manger. Tu as un peu de temps, je commence juste ma garde._  »

Il déposa une besace au pied du lit et se recula prudemment de quelques pas.

Stiles découvrit deux petites bouteilles de boissons hyper protéinées. Il commença par elles. Rien que le goût du sucre sur sa langue lui fit un bien fou. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas ingurgiter trop vite et en trop grande quantité de la nourriture solide. Mais le gars avait bien fait les choses. Un bol en plastique contenait une soupe tiède et épaisse. Il la but doucement. C'était une renaissance. Il faillit gémir de plaisir et se retint juste à temps. Si on lui avait dit un jour que quelques gorgées de potage lui feraient autant d'effet…

Il termina son festin avec deux sachets de compote de pommes. Il fallait pas qu'il garde des emballages. Même si sa cellule n'était jamais fouillée, il ne savait pas quand son bienfaiteur secret aurait la possibilité de revenir pour les récupérer.

Stiles fronça les sourcils alors que le gars lui désignait de nouveau le sac. Une exploration plus approfondie lui permit d'extraire deux club-sandwichs, quelques biscuits et du chocolat. Le tout emballé dans une fine pellicule de cellophane. Pas bruyant à déballer et discret à jeter. Parfait. Il glissa ces trésors sous son oreiller. Il se gardait tout ça pour la deuxième partie de la nuit.

Qui donc pouvait lui avoir envoyé cet ange gardien ? Pas possible que le mec agisse de son propre chef, si ?

Il repoussa ses questions à plus tard car le chasseur lui faisait de grands signes. Devant l'incompréhension de Stiles, le type lui fit glisser une seconde feuille.

«  _Tu veux prendre une douche_  ? »

Hochements de tête frénétiques de Stiles qui récupéra une troisième feuille...visiblement préparée à l'avance.

 _«Je vais devoir te détacher. Alors, au moindre geste menaçant je te tire une balle dans le genou. Et si par hasard tu arrivais à sortir de la pièce, dis-toi que je ne suis pas seul. Mon collègue armé attend dehors et tirerait sans sommation. Sois discret et ne parle pas. Ce n'est pas ton voisin qui m'inquiète, mais plutôt les gens qui vous écoutent. Pour le bruit de la douche pas de problème, ils croiront qu'il s'agit de Martin._ »

Stiles opina de nouveau. Il avait plus du tout envie de sauter sur le gars, d'autant que même s'il venait à bout des deux gardiens, comment sortirait-il des sous-sols ? Il se souvenait du labyrinthe qui courait sous l'immeuble appartenant au conseil. Si c'était pareil ici, il se perdrait probablement et les seuls vestiges de son passage seraient quelques os desséchés qu'on retrouverait quelques siècles plus tard.

Dès que sa main droite fut délivrée du bracelet métallique, il se frotta doucement le poignet, appréciant sa soudaine liberté de mouvement. Immédiatement, il rejoignit la baignoire et se désapa sans se préoccuper un instant de la présence du type qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, pointant le pistolet dans sa direction. Stiles enjamba le rebord et enclencha la douche. Le jet brûlant le fit sursauter puis le plongea dans un profond bien-être. Il attrapa le gel qui sentait la noix de coco et se décrassa avec délice. Utilisant un gant de toilette qui avait pour avantage de protéger ses paumes encore un peu douloureuses. C'était luxueux.

Une certaine pudeur le prit soudain alors qu'il voulait peaufiner le nettoyage de territoires plus intimes et il s'assit au fond de la baignoire. Il en profita pour se laver les ch...enfin le crâne. Vu la longueur des cheveux résiduels, ce fut rapide. Il se redressa pour se rincer et pivota sur lui-même, les yeux clos, savourant la douceur de l'eau tiède sur sa peau. Putain que ça faisait du bien. S'étirant comme un chat sous le jet, il était de nouveau insouciant du regard du garde qui lui semblait dénué de tout voyeurisme. L'expérience difficile qu'il était en train de vivre rendait à l'instant présent toute son importance. Lorsqu'il était agréable, il fallait s'en imprégner et s'en nourrir pleinement. Hélas, cette prise de conscience n'était sans doute qu'une construction théorique pour lui, car il ne parvint pas à réprimer le violent regret qui lui tordit subitement les tripes à l'évocation des plaisirs simples dont il restait toujours privé. Il grogna contre lui-même avant de couper l'eau et d'entreprendre de s'essuyer avec la serviette que son gardien avait posée sur le lavabo.

Son étonnement grimpa d'un cran lorsqu'il découvrit sous ses yeux...une brosse à dent. Mon dieu. Et du dentifrice. Il se jeta dessus et se brossa soigneusement en insistant sur les gencives qu'il savait fragilisées par la malnutrition. Quel plaisir ce fut, de sentir ce goût de menthe fraîche. Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car quand il voulut se rhabiller ses fringues dégueulasses avaient disparu. Il jeta un regard interrogateur au jeune type qui lui désigna son lit, au pied duquel on avait déposé une petite pile de vêtements. Incroyable, ce type était Dieu. Ou alors il avait des instructions...mais alors pourquoi tant de mystère? Et puis merde, on verrait demain. Pour l'instant, il comptait profiter de l'aubaine.

Il réintégra sa cellule et au moment où il passait la porte, il aperçut Keith assis en tailleur qui le fixait avec un drôle d'air un peu perdu. Et depuis quand il était réveillé lui ?

Sans s'intéresser davantage au regard qu'il sentait peser sur lui, il tourna résolument le dos et entreprit de s'habiller comme s'il entrait en religion. Avec des putains de fringues propres, souples et qui sentaient si bons. Y a des petits plaisirs tout simples dont on ne soupçonne l'existence que lorsqu'ils vous sont enlevés.

Il enfila le boxer ainsi que les chaussettes épaisses et divinement chaudes. Le jean et le T-shirt -à manches longues- suivirent. Enfin, il acheva son retour à la civilisation par un sweat rouge à capuche. Sa mâchoire inférieure dégringola d'un cran. Qui pouvait être au courant de ses habitudes à ce point?

Plus tard, pour les questions sans réponse.

Il s'étira, profitant des dernières secondes de liberté de sa main droite.

En deux minutes le gars avait tout ramassé, changé sa couverture par une plus chaude et s'était tiré en refermant soigneusement les deux portes derrière lui.

Quant à Stiles, il avait retrouvé son bracelet d'acier. Et le retour de cette entrave fut comme une douloureuse morsure. Il grimaça en fixant l'anneau autour de son poignet d'un air incrédule. Le contraste entre les dix jours précédents et les trop courts instants de confort relatif qu'il venait de vivre, lui rendirent encore plus difficile ce qu'il perçut comme un retour à la case départ. Dix jours d'efforts et dix minutes de confort pour se retrouver comme au premier instant de détention. Juste un peu plus maigre. Quelle merde !

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Keith. Ce qu'il y découvrit lui transperça le cœur. De la compassion, beaucoup de tristesse et du désespoir. Un sourire, qui démentait clairement l'expression des yeux de son compagnon de détention, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis vraiment content que ce mec t'ait permis de te laver, commenta-t-il d'une voix sans timbre, presque désincarnée.

-Dis tout de suite que je puais. Grommela Stiles en se tournant contre le mur, roulé en boule dans sa nouvelle couverture.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La lumière violente le tira d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Il avait dû dormir plus longtemps que d'habitude après avoir terminé ses réserves de bouffe. C'était déjà le plateau du matin. Enfin...le plateau de Keith. Parce que bien sûr, Stiles n'en avait pas.

En revanche, ils avaient de la visite. Gérard était accompagné de trois hommes. Leurs expressions fermées ne laissait rien paraître de ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Un geste suffit pour qu'un des hommes de main vienne libérer Stiles de ce bracelet qui lui pesait tant, avant de le tirer sans ménagement par le bras et de l'asseoir sur la chaise, face au pire représentant de la famille Argent.

-Bien le bonjour M. Stilinski. J'espère que tout se passe pour le mieux, clama Gérard d'un ton satisfait.

-Je ne me suis jamais autant éclaté, répliqua Stiles en se redressant au maximum adoptant un air bravache. Mais j'avoue que la climatisation laisse à désirer. La chaleur est étouffante. Et le service de chambre... Mon dieu, c'est une horreur! Vous devriez penser à changer de personnel.

-Quel humour. Je suis ravi que vous ayez conservé cette verve et cette joie de vivre malgré le fait que vos amis se fichent complètement de votre sort. Figurez-vous mon garçon que vos vêtements et vos cheveux n'ont guère rendu plus loquace la famille Hale. Ils persistent étrangement à refuser nos conditions, inconscients des risques qu'ils vous font courir. Je pense très sincèrement que nous pourrions vous faire disparaître sans que cela ne les émeuve beaucoup. Enfin, nous allons voir comment ils vont réagir cette fois.

Un chariot poussé par l'un des chasseurs fut placé à côté de la table tandis qu'un deuxième homme s'accroupissait derrière la chaise de Stiles. Il saisit prestement les poignets de ce dernier avant de les attacher aux montants du siège. Les sangles de cuir sciaient sa chair et il grogna de douleur, tirant sur ses bras dans l'espoir d'assouplir l'entrave.

-N'hésitez pas à serrer, il risque de se débattre. Ordonna Gérard en observant avec jubilation le cours des événements. Ah ! Et attachez également ses pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire? Interrogea Stiles d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu moins affolée, alors qu'une lampe d'appoint était brusquement posée sur la table.

Elle était éteinte mais son spot opaque fixait désagréablement le visage de Stiles.

-Eh bien, nous allons transmettre un nouveau petit message à ta '' _meute_ '', annonça Gérard d'un air enthousiaste, alors qu'il marchait de long en large dans la petite pièce.

-Un m...message ? Bafouilla Stiles dont la peur enflait peu à peu.

Ils allaient faire quoi, là? Le questionner? Le filmer? Le torturer? Ou les trois en même temps?

La réponse lui vint rapidement lorsque Gérard ouvrit d'un mouvement souple la pochette de cuir reposant sur la table qu'ils avaient apportée. Couteaux, scalpels, tenailles et des trucs dont il connaissait pas le nom mais dont l'allure le terrifiait... Bordel. Stiles blêmit, sentant monter un haut le cœur.

Torture, c'était certain.

-Bien. Comme je viens de te le dire, aujourd'hui nous allons envoyer un petit cadeau à la famille Hale, déclara Gérard qui semblait particulièrement réjoui par l'idée. Nous avons de la chance, tu représentes une bonne marchandise de ce côté-là. Tu as tellement de choses à offrir.

Il fit le tour de Stiles, posant une main sur son épaule, faisant glisser ses doigts jusqu'à sa nuque où il s'attarda, avant de repartir sur l'épaule gauche, scrutant sa victime comme une proie appétissante qu'il rêvait de chasser.

-Mais pour l'instant nous allons nous contenter de peu. Il vaut mieux te ménager afin de te garder le plus longtemps possible en vie. Mais pas nécessairement entier.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, terrifié. D'innombrables scénarios, tous plus monstrueux les uns que les autres, défilaient dans son esprit.

-Vous p...pouvez pas, vous avez pas le droit ! Haleta-t-il en bafouillant à moitié.

Sa langue était comme engluée dans une bouillie épaisse.

-Ce garçon est décidément trop bavard, lâcha Gérard d'un ton faussement désolé. Nous allons régler ça tout de suite.

Le regard fou de Stiles s'égara vers la cellule de Keith. Qu'y cherchait-il ? Du réconfort ? Un soutien muet ? Il n'aurait pas dû. Car tout ce qu'il put voir ce fut le fiancé de Lydia, assis au pied de son lit, une expression d'horreur absolue sur ses traits figés.

-Désinfectez le matériel. Ne risquons pas une infection trop importante.

Le cœur de Stiles entama un sprint pendant que ses poumons se recroquevillaient. Une sueur glacée trempa ses reins.

Gérard fit un signe de tête aux trois hommes avant de reculer prudemment.

-Allez y. Faites ça proprement. Lentement.

On força Stiles à ouvrir la bouche. Non...pitié, pensa-t-il... pas la langue.

Il hurla de terreur.


	114. Ce type est cinglé

Le hurlement de terreur se transforma en cris de rage désordonnés et la tête de Stiles parvint à échapper aux mains de l'homme qui lui avait ouvert la bouche. Un grognement de surprise résonna dans la pièce.

-Mais tenez-le correctement bon dieu! S'exclama Gérard Argent.

Les deux tortionnaires échangèrent leur place, le plus costaud passant derrière la chaise pour saisir d'une main le front de Stiles et de l'autre sa mâchoire inférieure. Instinctivement ce dernier la bloqua résolument en position verrouillée. Jadis à la télé, il avait vu un allemand tirer un camion par la seule force de son maxillaire. Eh bien lui, il allait l'utiliser aussi, cette puissance. Sa bouche resterait fermée. Le type l'avait eu par surprise la première fois, mais ça se reproduirait pas.

-Patron, il résiste ce petit con.

Stiles restait immobile, concentrant toute sa volonté sur sa bouche.

-Aide-le Ben, et prépare le matériel.

Le dénommé Ben s'avança vers la table et fouilla dans une sacoche. Il déballa un truc...de dentiste...pour vous tenir les mâchoires écartées.

Stiles roula des yeux, paniqué, mais poursuivit son effort, obstiné et terrorisé, en dépit de la douleur causée par les doigts du connard.

Ben vint se poster en face de Stiles, guettant la moindre «  _ouverture_  ».

-Mais enfin, ne me dîtes-pas que vous n'y arrivez pas bandes d'incapables! Qu'attendez-vous pour employer la manière forte? Rageait leur patron.

Ben recula d'un pas puis frappa violemment. À l'estomac. La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit en grand sur un cri silencieux. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que l'homme derrière lui assure sa prise et maintienne sa mâchoire en place, juste le temps d'introduire cette merde d'écarteur. Il était cuit. Ces salopards allait pouvoir lui faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient. On orienta sa tête vers la lampe dont le spot lui crachait ses cinq cents watts dans la gueule. Une boule d'angoisse désespérée monta puis éclata dans un sanglot rauque tandis que des larmes débordaient du coin de ses yeux.

Les pinces approchèrent, menaçantes, et il redoubla d'ardeur pour tirer sur ses sangles. En vain. L'odeur de sueur acide du mec derrière lui agressait ses narines, rendant encore plus difficile le simple fait de respirer.

Le métal froid entra dans sa bouche.

Les deux mâchoires de fer se refermèrent sur une dent.

Stiles formula une dernière pensée cohérente...il était soulagé que ces salauds n'aient pas choisi la langue.

Et soudain une douleur fulgurante d'une intensité insupportable transperça son corps de part en part. Son cœur allait lâcher.

Il hurla sans retenue mais, juste avant que les ténèbres ne l'avalent, il eut le temps de s'étonner que sa voix puisse monter si haut.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles ouvrit un œil fatigué.

Toujours cette même lumière. Toujours cette même prison. Toujours ce même lit pourri. Toujours son compagnon de «  _chambrée_  ».

Il pouvait le voir, couché sur le côté, face à lui. Ses paupières fermées laissaient croire qu'il dormait. Mais qui pouvait savoir ?

Une pesanteur dans sa joue gauche accompagnait une douleur puissante. Celle-ci ne cédait pas. Il lui fallait bouger, alors il s'assit. Comme si ça pouvait aider! Tu parles, la douleur pulsa, lancinante, à travers toute la partie gauche de son visage. Il ne saignait plus mais le goût piquant, chaud et un peu écœurant persistait. Il réprima une nausée.

-Putain, ça fait un mal de chien cette saloperie. Marmonna-t-il en replongeant bien malgré lui dans le souvenir de cette scène atroce.

Il posa sa main libre contre sa joue enflée.

-Merde, mais pourquoi ils m'ont fait ça ces malades ? Geignit-il.

Un mouvement sur sa droite précéda la voix de Keith.

-Parce qu'ils n'ont aucune limite justement. Parce que le vioc déteste les Hale depuis des décennies et qu'il cherche tous les moyens possibles pour leur faire du mal. Parce que ton histoire avec Derek a rompu un équilibre fragile qui s'était mis en place entre les deux familles. Tu offres à Gérard un parfait levier pour exercer sa vengeance.

Stiles n'écoutait déjà plus. La souffrance trop aiguë prenait des proportions qui lui semblèrent anormales.

-Keith, j'ai trop mal. Gémit-il dans un souffle. Je vais crever. T'avais raison.

-Attends Stiles...tu vas pas crever parce qu'on t'a arraché une dent. Même à vif et sans anesthésie. Si on mourait de ce genre de truc, l'espèce humaine aurait déjà disparu !

Puis soudain Keith changea de comportement, faisant d'étrange gestes en désignant un endroit précis à côté de l'hyperactif. Remarquant que Stiles ne comprenait pas, il lui fit signe d'observer ses lèvres et se mit à parler en chuchotant tellement bas que Stiles se demandait s'il y avait bien un son qui sortait. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que le mec voulait lui dire. D'un geste sans équivoque il l'en informa.

Alors ce dernier se leva pour se diriger vers son rouleau de papier hygiénique. Il le prit et regarda dedans, faisant mine de sortir quelque chose du cylindre intérieur. Puis il désigna celui de Stiles.

Pas la peine de mimer deux fois. Stiles se précipita et découvrit à l'endroit indiqué un petit sac rempli de comprimés. Les mains tremblantes, il en fit l'inventaire. Une vraie pharmacie. Le sac contenait quatre petits sachets transparents et deux cachets isolés. L'un d'eux était son précieux Adderall. De bienfaiteur, son visiteur secret passait au grade d'ange gardien. Car Stiles ne douta pas un seul instant que ces trésors fussent son œuvre.

Dans les sachets, se trouvaient deux sortes d'antidouleurs, aisément identifiables. Mais trois d'entre eux contenaient un comprimé de plus. Antibiotique sûrement. Encore heureux que Stiles n'ait aucune allergie. Sans attendre, il avala le contenu d'un des cocktails antalgiques-antibiotique. L'Adderall, il le garderait pour son prochain réveil.

Prenant entre deux doigts la deuxième pilule isolée, il la montra à Keith en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Le geste que lui fit ce dernier en retour était limpide. Le médicament mystère était un truc pour dormir.

À cet instant Stiles n'avait qu'une envie, faire disparaître cette insupportable impression qu'on était en train de lui charcuter le tympan gauche avec une pique à brochette. Alors il engloutit sans crainte le somnifère, puis se roula en boule sous sa couverture en priant pour que les effets soient rapides.

Pour une fois il ne se tourna pas vers le mur. Le regard de Keith posé sur lui le rassurait un peu.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles ne savait pas ce qu'il foutait dans ce bus, mais ce qu'il savait c'était que la route était absolument dégueulasse. Il était ballotté comme un sac de patates sur le dos d'une mule. Une baston dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir avait dû se terminer par un pain dans la tronche. Dans  _sa_  tronche. S'il en croyait les protestations de sa joue gauche.

Il s'agita, tâchant de chasser son malaise grandissant.

Son voisin tourna alors vers lui un visage édenté, fendu par un sourire que la folie rendait monstrueux. Puis deux mains aux doigts crochus comme des serres s'emparèrent de ses épaules et le secouèrent violemment.

Stiles, dégoûté par un tel contact, tenta de l'éliminer d'un revers de bras. Mais ses bras étaient soudés à son corps. Au désespoir, il se mit à crier.

-Mais putain ar-

Une paume ferme venait de se plaquer sur sa bouche. Il se redressa aussi vite que s'il venait de s'allonger par mégarde sur une planche à clous. La main bloquait toujours sa respiration.

-Stiles, ta gueule, faut pas qu'on sache que je suis là.

Le chuchotement dans son oreille le réveilla complètement. Il jeta un coup d'œil désorienté autour de lui et passa une main sur son crâne.

Son regard perdu se déposa sur son visiteur clandestin. Ce dernier avait l'air soulagé d'avoir été identifié sans davantage de problèmes. Il relâcha une longue expiration et observa Stiles plus attentivement.

Celui-ci eut le tort de vouloir bâiller et sa gencive maltraitée lui envoya un message de détresse. Il gémit doucement en se frottant délicatement la joue. Puis il récupéra sous son oreiller un des sachets et engloutit son contenu avec plusieurs gorgées d'eau. L'Adderall prit le même chemin.

Se sentant particulièrement ensuqué, il se passa un peu d'eau sur la figure et grimaça lorsque sa main rencontra la zone douloureuse.

À ce moment son visiteur appliqua sur la partie enflammée un morceau de tissu glacé qu'il lui fit tenir avec sa main gauche. Bon, d'accord l'ange gardien était infirmier maintenant.

Ah non, le type était Dieu. Du moins c'est ce que Stiles pensa lorsqu'il sortit de son sac...de la glace... Pour manger. Et de la glace, quand on a les gencives enflammées, ça anesthésie, ça fait dégonfler. Et en plus, en plus, ça nourrit.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et couina d'anticipation. Pas possible, tu rêves en couleur mec. Peut-être. Mais comme la partie cauchemar avait abdiqué pour l'instant, il était pas super pressé de se réveiller.

Le jeune type sortit une cuillère et entreprit, eh bien, de nourrir Stiles.

Euh...là, ça devenait bizarre. D'autant qu'à cette situation incongrue, il fallait ajouter le regard éberlué de Keith, assis la mâchoire pendante sur le bord de son lit. C'était quoi l'idée? Il était jaloux de la glace, ou alors de pas pouvoir lui donner lui-même la becquée?

À la première bouchée, Stiles crut défaillir.

Pour la sensation d'abord. Ce soulagement, que la fraîcheur extrême de la crème apportait à son calvaire. Il la fit rouler lentement. Laissant la salive se mêler intimement à la glace onctueuse. Puis il caressa délicatement la gencive endolorie avec d'infinies précautions.

Et pour le goût ensuite. Mon dieu, depuis quand la vanille et le caramel avaient-ils une telle saveur?

L'arôme dégagé envahit tous ses sens faisant surgir l'image d'un petit garçon goûtant à la crème glacée pour la première fois dans les bras de sa mère. Exactement, ce même parfum.

Voilà qui confirmait ses craintes, il était en train de rêver. Un sanglot faillit s'échapper mais il l'avala avec la première bouchée. Ensuite, il saisit la cuillère et se jeta sur le pot que son visiteur avait gardé en main. Il ne lui fallut guère plus de cinq minutes pour en venir à bout. Compote et boissons protéinées complétèrent son menu. La pulsation dans sa joue était nettement plus supportable lorsque son visiteur lui proposa silencieusement de prendre une douche. Ce qu'il fit.

À la fin, il murmura un « _merci_  » à la limite de l'inaudible, à l'adresse du garçon qui le surveillait. Le mec lui sourit. Un sourire presque... gentil.

La douleur était bien apaisée lorsque le visiteur s'en alla après avoir remis le bracelet d'acier au poignet de Stiles. Ce dernier n'avait pas sommeil mais pas non plus l'énergie de se mettre à faire des pompes. Il avait juste envie de parler. Avec Keith. Ça tombait bien parce que celui-ci était visiblement bien réveillé.

Mais il y avait un problème. Car Stiles aurait voulu aborder le sujet de ces visites. Et lui demander son avis. Quel sens fallait-il leur donner? Qui était ce mec, et pourquoi faisait-il cela?

Hélas, il ne pouvait pas. Car ils étaient sur écoute. Et il aurait trahi son bienfaiteur. Oh, bien entendu, il ignorait si l'espionnage était permanent. Mais il avait appris à ses dépens que les Argent étaient parfaitement capables de mobiliser une équipe pour surveiller ses propos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Il en était donc réduit aux suppositions. Pour l'instant il n'avait vu que six hommes de main, en comptant son visiteur. Il était probable que le vieux fou évitait d'avoir un groupe trop nombreux, s'il souhaitait garder secret le lieu de détention de Stiles. Après tout, sa famille n'était peut-être même pas au courant. Pas impossible que Gérard Argent ait brouillé les pistes afin de faire croire à un enlèvement par quelqu'un d'autre? Il était bien assez tordu pour ça. Après tout, les fameuses «  _conditions_  » imposées aux loups-garous n'étaient pas forcément faites au nom de la famille de chasseurs... Et donc, les Hale n'avaient peut-être aucune idée de l'endroit où il était séquestré.

Si c'était le cas, ils étaient mal barrés. Même Keith en fait. Car c'était un témoin. Il restait peut-être important aux yeux du grand-père d'Allison, mais l'homme semblait glisser vers un territoire extrême où un double meurtre ne serait pas forcément un problème.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Keith et ne fut guère surpris de voir celui-ci en train de le dévisager. Alors il détourna le regard, repoussant à plus tard son envie de parler.

D'après son raisonnement, l'équipe de Gérard devait être réduite. Maximum huit hommes. Était-il possible qu'au sein d'une si petite équipe il y ait deux mecs qui réprouvent les actes de leur patron, au point de rendre la détention de Stiles plus supportable? À moins que les gars aient été «  _infiltrés_  » depuis longtemps. Par exemple par les adversaires de Gérard, afin de le surveiller de près. Mais là, c'était difficile à croire. Car on n'aurait jamais laissé autant déraper la situation. Le vieux fou le torturait, quand même! Ou bien...les deux gardes étaient chargés de le faire évader et, pour éviter un bain de sang, il fallait attendre le moment opportun. Bon...eh ben Stiles espérait que le vieux cinglé lui laisserait ses deux jambes pour qu'il puisse en profiter le jour « _J_  » et que ce fameux jour ne tarderait pas trop.

Dépité et frustré, il reporta son attention sur son voisin de cellule et rencontra un regard sérieux.

-T'as envie qu'on parle? Demanda ce dernier.

Stiles avait-il réellement perçu une note d'espoir ?

-Si tu veux, mais tu sais qu'on peut pas dire tout ce qui nous passe par la tête, hein?

-Eh ben ça va te changer, alors! Je crois que c'est surtout toi qui va trouver ça galère, non? Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Je crois que je vais rire, balança Stiles d'un ton plus hargneux qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Il respira un grand coup pour calmer cette espèce de colère qui n'était pas dirigée vers Keith, mais que le mec risquait de prendre en pleine poire. Il changea de sujet.

-J'ai l'impression que j'ai beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. J'ai un peu perdu le compte des plateaux. On en est où ?

-Vingt-sept. On doit être dans la nuit entre le neuvième et le dixième jour de détention.

-Okay. Et sinon, depuis quand tu peux te laver, toi ? Comment ça se fait que je l'ai jamais vu ?

-En fait, c'est pas si fréquent que ça. T'avais un rythme régulier, ils devaient savoir quand tu dormais. Sinon, comment va ta gencive ?

Stiles soupira.

-C'est pas la joie. Mais ça va un peu mieux av-...

Il retint ses mots. Il avait bien failli faire une méga boulette en parlant des médicaments.

-J'ai moins mal en fait. Mais je me sens vraiment fatigué. Sinon, t'as une idée de ce qui peut se passer dehors?

-Non pas vraiment. J'imagine que ton père a lancé un avis de recherche et qu'il doit surveiller les Hale comme le lait sur le feu. Peut-être même qu'il a placé Derek en garde à vue, non?

-Ça craindrait, mais c'est pas impossible. Sinon qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir obtenir de la meute, le vieux, t'as une idée?

-Bah, ça peut être beaucoup de choses. Les Hale sont une très ancienne famille et les Argent aussi. Ils ont toujours eu des conflits, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Mais depuis une dizaine d'années, ça prend des proportions rarement atteintes. Pas impossible que le patriarche veuille du fric ou des informations stratégiques importantes dont je ne sais rien...

Il s'interrompit, l'air pensif et hésitant. Comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre avant de parler.

-Quoi que ce soit, je te cache pas que j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait chez lui une bonne part de vengeance sadique. Et dans ce cas, je suis drôlement pessimiste. Même pour moi, en fait.

Il avait lâché ces mots très bas, et Stiles avait presque failli ne pas les entendre. Il aurait d'ailleurs préféré.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il veut me tuer? Interrogea-t-il d'une petite voix peu assurée.

-J'aurais tendance à le croire. Et ce dont je suis presque certain c'est qu'il veut pousser Derek à bout. Pour qu'il devienne cinglé au point de se faire descendre en essayant de te libérer. Et les deux autres loups le laisseraient pas agir seul, ça finirait sans doute en bain de sang... parce que si la meute attaque un lieu comme celui-ci, ne doute pas un instant qu'il seront abattus sans sommation.

-Et tu crois pas une seconde que la meute puisse accepter les conditions de Gérard Argent et que je sois libéré?

-Pour être franc, je sais pas trop. Attendons quelques jours, peut-être que tu pourrais demander à-

-Non, laisse tomber t'as raison, il vaut mieux être patient. L'interrompit Stiles brusquement tandis qu'il lui faisait frénétiquement signe de la fermer.

Son interlocuteur fut apparemment conscient de la gaffe qu'il avait failli commettre puisqu'il ouvrit de grands yeux en mettant la main devant sa bouche.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Quarante-deux plateaux. D'après les comptes de Keith. Parce que Stiles n'était pas toujours conscient quand ceux-ci passaient la porte. Et ça, depuis l'histoire de la dent.

Quarante-deux plateaux dont l'hyperactif n'avait pas goûté une seule bouchée. En revanche, il ne jeûnait plus. Certes il mangeait peu, mais se nourrissait tout de même une fois par jour, grâce à son ange gardien qui veillait à lui fournir des repas assez complets. Toujours de la soupe et des boissons protéinées. Le reste variait. Et il pouvait stocker une réserve pour les petits creux. Il avait pu reprendre une douche, ce qui représentait pour lui beaucoup plus qu'un simple décrassage. Étrangement il prenait ça comme une prise en compte de son humanité. Bizarre, comme se laver lui avait presque plus manqué que manger.

Par contre la communication avec le garde demeurait minimale. Et Stiles hésitait à lui demander davantage.

La veille toutefois, il avait fait en sorte de suggérer par geste qu'il apporte un stylo. Il espérait pouvoir poser quelques questions par écrit.

La gencive ne lui faisait quasiment plus mal. Il continuait régulièrement à prendre les cachets mais avait planqué quelques doses d'antalgiques, pour plus tard. Avec le père Argent, valait mieux prévoir.

Les moments de veille lui paraissaient s'étirer interminablement. Il n'avait pas réussi à se motiver suffisamment pour reprendre ses exercices physiques réguliers. Une lassitude sournoise le saisissait chaque fois. Il se sentait toujours un peu fatigué et se disait «  _je les ferai demain. Promis._  »

Il parlait un peu avec Keith. Mais leurs échanges restaient superficiels. Obligé. Ils étaient sur écoute.

Par contre depuis l'épisode de la dent, son compagnon d'infortune tentait de lui remonter le moral comme il pouvait. Au point que Stiles s'interrogeait sur ce besoin de communication qu'il manifestait. Lui...il avait pas si envie que ça de parler. C'était fatiguant. Donc, lorsque la conversation s'interrompait laissant place à un silence blasé -et c'était souvent le cas- la faute en incombait toujours à Stiles.

Son voisin essayait pourtant d'aborder des sujets variés. L'hyperactif se rendait bien compte de ses efforts mais ne parvenait pas toujours à jouer le jeu. Musique, cinéma, danse, sport, tout y passait. Il avait même lancé un échange sur la... littérature. Carrément. On pouvait affirmer que Stiles en était resté sur le cul. Que Keith envisage de parler...littérature et poésie.

Mon dieu, rien de tel qu'une situation extrême pour révéler les talents cachés. Stiles avait toutefois reconnu que le temps passait un peu plus vite de cette manière. Mais son intérêt s'émoussait rapidement. Et il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Parce que leurs échanges lui changeaient efficacement les idées. Hélas, immanquablement il retombait dans une morne passivité, comme s'il s'y complaisait.

C'était comme si la perte de cette dent l'avait modifié de l'intérieur. Comme si on lui avait ôté son énergie. Jason, c'était en lui coupant les tifs. Eh bien, Stiles c'était en lui arrachant une dent. Chacun son truc. En attendant, ce malaise rampant devenait préoccupant.

En recommençant à prendre de l'Adderall, il avait espéré que son cerveau carburerait de nouveau efficacement. En outre, comme il remangeait un peu, il s'était dit que la forme physique qu'il avait en arrivant allait revenir...toute seule. Il s'était gravement planté. Quatre jours déjà depuis la séance de torture. Et il avait encore moins la pêche qu'après huit jours de jeûne. Au début, il avait mis ça sur le compte de la douleur. Mais là, ce manque de peps lui foutait la trouille. Il allait arrêter de bouffer le somnifère. C'était peut-être lui qui le mettait hors service.

La porte blindée pivota doucement alors que le gardien entrait en silence. Ce type était plus discret qu'un chat. Il s'approcha de Stiles et lui donna ses rations habituelles. Lorsque ce dernier eut fini de manger, le chasseur lui tendit une feuille et un stylo. Puis il recula de quelques pas.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, incrédule une seconde. Puis il réveilla Keith en l'appelant doucement. Celui-ci s'approcha de la grille de séparation.

L'hyperactif ne perdit pas de temps. Il choisirait des questions auxquelles on pouvait répondre sans écrire. À chaque fois il les montrerait à Keith avant de les soumettre au visiteur.

« _Es-tu envoyé par quelqu'un?_ » Le garçon fit un signe de dénégation.

« _C'est toi et ton collègue qui avez décidé tout seuls de m'aider?_ » Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

« _Est-ce que tu peux transmettre des messages à l'extérieur_?» Signe de tête négatif. Stiles jura pour lui-même.

« _Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe dehors?_ » Nouvelle dénégation.

Et merde, voilà bien sa chance. Il fallait que la bonne âme qui avait décidé de jouer les bons samaritains, soit quasiment tenue au secret elle aussi!

« _C'est le cas de tous les gardiens?_ » Il eut droit à une réponse positive. Okay, le grand-père Argent avait verrouillé la boutique.

« _Tu crois que vous pourriez nous aider à fuir?_ » Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme récupéra le papier et le stylo afin de répondre par écrit.

« _Peut-être, mais pas tout de suite et en tout cas ce sera très dangereux. Je crois que le patron est en train de devenir cinglé._ »

Ce fut cet instant que la porte choisit pour s'ouvrir sur un garde. Il passa la tête, faisant des signes affolés à son collègue. Le chasseur sortit en urgence, non sans avoir ramassé au passage tout ce qui pouvait trahir sa venue.

Le type était efficace.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Un grand fracas tira Stiles de son sommeil de plomb. Pourtant comme il l'avait décidé, il n'avait pas pris le somnifère. La lourde porte avait été ouverte si violemment qu'elle avait rebondi contre le mur.

Un peu effrayé, il observa avec angoisse leurs visiteurs. Gérard Argent, suivi de deux hommes.

-Détachez-le et amenez-le moi !

L'ordre avait été lâché d'une voix impatiente. Celle d'un homme d'affaire occupé. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas attendu avant de tourner les talons pour sortir.

Un chasseur, que Stiles reconnut comme étant Ben, le «  _dentiste_  », se dépêcha d'obéir. Il détacha Stiles et le traîna derrière lui en le tenant fermement par un bras. Parvenu dans le couloir, il lui menotta les mains dans le dos. Stiles observa avec avidité le couloir dans lequel il venait d'arriver. Prêt à glaner la moindre information. Hélas, on lui banda les yeux. Ensuite Ben le poussa brutalement sans lâcher son bras maintenant endolori. Stiles essayait sans succès de s'orienter. En vain, car on lui faisait faire un ou deux tours sur lui-même tellement souvent, que le vertige ne le quittait plus.

Il sut qu'il était parvenu à destination lorsqu'il entendit la voix détestée du chef de ses tortionnaires.

-Installez-le. Déclara sèchement ce dernier.

Toujours aveugle, Stiles sentit qu'on le portait, pour l'allonger sur une surface dure. Une planche sur laquelle on le ficela. C'est ainsi qu'il ressentit le réseau de cordes qui entravait son corps. Lors du passage des liens sur sa poitrine, il avait instinctivement gonflé ses poumons et disposait donc d'une petite marge de manœuvre pour respirer correctement. Il se demandait quelle atrocité Gérard Argent pouvait bien avoir en tête. Stiles avait d'incroyables difficultés à museler son imagination. Et les images qu'il chassait résolument commençaient à faire sentir leurs effets délétères. Il était mort de trouille.

Dès qu'on fit basculer la planche de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve la tête plus bas que les pieds, la trouille céda la place à l'angoisse. Pitié, non...faites que ce ne soit pas ça. Il connaissait ce supplice. Il avait lu des tas de choses dessus et tous les témoins avaient déclaré que c'était insoutenable. On en avait parlé lors du scandale de Guantánamo. Un instant, il maudit son insatiable curiosité qui le rendait plus vulnérable. Tout simplement parce qu'il était en mesure d'anticiper les sensations et qu'en ce moment, clairement, ça ne lui rendait pas service.

Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de crier. Car, rien qu'à l'idée de subir une torture faisant intervenir de l'eau, il pensait pouvoir crever.

La piscine, Derek à moitié noyé. Lui qui n'avait plus de force pour le sortir de la flotte.

Ces sombres vestiges de son passé refirent logiquement surface. Au contraire de sa raison qui commençait à plonger. Il aurait préféré qu'on lui arrache toutes les dents ou même qu'on lui coupe un doigt, mais pas la planche à eau. Il voulut s'agiter mais ses liens le forçaient à l'immobilité.

-Vous faites quoi, là ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Ce ton geignard lui fit horreur mais le son était sorti comme il avait pu et son œsophage était contracté par sa position, mais surtout par la terreur qui enflait inexorablement.

-Je vois que nos préparatifs t'intéressent, Stiles. J'en suis ravi. Eh bien figure-toi que j'ai quelques informations à te demander et comme je connais ton entêtement, je prévoie d'utiliser ces petits accessoires pour te convaincre de coopérer. Je crois que tu connais le principe de la planche à eau ?

-D...Des informations ? Sur quoi ?

Il évitait de répondre. Pas de raison à cela. Sinon juste...pas parler de cette saloperie.

-Eh bien, des choses intéressantes sur la famille de ton petit ami par exemple... Comme tu es très proche de Derek, tu connais probablement leurs secrets. Je voudrais que tu m'en livres quelques uns...oh ! Et évite de me mettre en colère en m'avouant que ce sont des loups-garous, s'il te plaît.

-Mais je..je ne connais pas d'autres secrets!

Toujours ce filet de voix ridicule qui grinçait.

-Eh bien nous verrons. Commencez. Conclut-il avec une intonation tranchante qui claqua dans le silence.

Stiles eut l'impression que l'homme s'éloignait tandis que deux présences prenaient place autour de lui. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau.

-Non pitié, ne faites pas ça.

Il se sentait comme une merde. Mais il s'en foutait. Pour échapper à cette torture, il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Il aurait même léché les bottes du vieux sadique ou lapé dans une gamelle. Bref, il était prêt à toutes les humiliations pourvu qu'on lui épargne ce cauchemar.

Il s'apprêtait à l'expliquer lorsqu'un tissu humide atterrit sur son visage, lui coupant la respiration. Il tenta de respirer malgré l'obstacle, mais le fait d'inspirer ne faisait que coller le linge plus hermétiquement sur sa bouche. Sans laisser filtrer le moindre filet d'air. On allait l'étouffer. Il allait mourir là, dans ce sous-sol puant le moisi, sous les yeux d'un salopard qui jubilait d'avance au spectacle de son calvaire.

Et là, alors qu'il pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, il sentit l'eau imprégner le tissu. Il aurait voulu hurler, supplier ses tortionnaires. Mais le peu d'air qui lui restait, il devait le garder. L'eau traversait désormais l'obstacle et envahissait sa bouche, ses narines. Il souffla fortement et recracha tant qu'il put. C'était con, car il avait vidé ses poumons. L'eau continuait à s'insinuer partout, comme une armée de serpents froids. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire contre. Il pouvait pas avaler, avoir la tête en bas l'en empêchait. Il lui fallait de l'air. Il était en train de mourir.

D'un hurlement mental il appela sa mère. Puis Derek. Puis personne. La panique était partout. Il ne pensait plus, il perdait pied. Sa tête s'agita en tout sens tâchant de se débarrasser de cette chose mouvante qui le dévorait. Il se noyait.

Puis soudain...plus rien, l'obstacle avait disparu. Il chercha son souffle et...le trouva. Il toussa, cracha, hoqueta. Et inspira violemment une dizaine de fois. On redressa la planche et on le détacha. On le mit debout, mais c'était trop rapide. Il n'avait pas de force. Ses jambes étaient réduites à l'état de beurre mou. Elles le trahirent. Il s'affala sur le sol, en un tas pathétique, agité de sanglots désespérés et silencieux.

-Eh bien ! On ne peut pas dire que tu sois très résistant. Tu as tenu à peine quelques secondes ! Aurais-tu un problème avec la noyade, mon garçon ? Tu aurais peut-être dû consulter un psychiatre, non ? Bien, revenons aux choses sérieuses. Que pourrais-tu me dire sur les passages secrets du manoir par exemple ? Je suis certain qu'un sujet aussi stupidement «  _romantique_ » a été abordé par ton amoureux !

-Rien...je ne sais rien. Bredouilla Stiles dans un murmure épuisé en le regardant sans y croire.

-Eh bien, voilà qui est dommage. Car nous allons devoir renouveler l'expérience. Serais-tu donc plus courageux que je ne le pensais ? On pourrait faire des paris, non ? Voyons...nous pourrions parier sur une résistance de quinze secondes, cette fois-ci. Qu'en penses-tu Stiles ? Conclut-il avec un rictus mauvais.

L'hyperactif ne pouvait pas répondre même si une réponse avait été attendue. Effondré sur le sol, il tremblait de tous ses membres.

Sa vue se troublait. Il devina l'approche de l'homme davantage qu'il ne la vit. Par contre, il sentit parfaitement la gifle magistrale qui cingla sa joue gauche, réveillant la douleur résiduelle de sa gencive. Il ne put retenir un cri et se mit à pleurer doucement. Incapable de lever les yeux vers son tourmenteur qui s'était redressé. Tout ce qu'il put faire ce fut de se rouler en boule sur le sol et d'attendre son destin.

-Tu es absolument lamentable. Je me demande ce que ces loups peuvent bien te trouver. Tu es faible, tu es inutile, tu es peureux, tu es vulnérable. Bref, tu es déjà par nature un danger pour notre communauté mais en plus, tu es un vrai poids mort. Enfin...mort, tu devrais l'être bientôt. Mais avant, je compte bien faire plier tes amis loups-garous. Je vais leur envoyer les images de cette scène pitoyable. Et nous verrons ce qu'ils en feront.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles ignorait comment il était revenu dans sa prison. On l'avait porté, c'était sûr. Mais il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il était même incapable de dire s'il avait dû subir une deuxième simulation de noyade. Il savait seulement qu'il était resté prostré sur son lit, en position fœtale, pendant longtemps.

Les supplications de Keith, dont il percevait l'inquiétude à travers le timbre de sa voix, ne parvenaient pas à le tirer de sa léthargie. Impossible de lui répondre. Il ne pouvait pas le rassurer. Il voulait dormir. Tout de suite. Longtemps. Et si possible ne pas rêver.

Il avait bien trop peur de revivre cette scène.

Alors il avait récupéré le somnifère qu'il n'avait pas pris la veille, rajouté celui de la journée en cours et les avait avalés direct.

Désormais, il attendait que le sommeil l'emporte.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai le cœur si tendre. Je me ramollis sans doute. Plaisanta Gérard Argent avec un sourire carnassier. À moins que j'apprécie particulièrement ta conversation après l'effort. Bref, tu pourrais me remercier d'avoir fait en sorte que tu ne souffres pas trop, non?

Stiles, toujours entravé et le regard vitreux, n'avait pas tourné de l'œil cette fois-ci. Le salopard l'avait légèrement anesthésié. Pas trop. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il ait bien mal, sans pour autant s'évanouir. On lui avait cette fois-ci arraché une canine. Il avait gueulé quand même. Mais il n'avait plus honte de ça. Il était passé au-delà depuis l'épisode de la planche à eau.

-Bientôt tes petits amis pourront faire un collier d'une grande originalité, s'amusa Gérard en recueillant la précieuse dent dans un mouchoir avant de l'enfermer dans une boîte qu'il rangea dans sa poche. Et peut-être le mettront-ils dans ton cercueil. Enfin, encore faudra-t-il qu'ils retrouvent ton corps pour pouvoir t'enterrer.

Les chasseurs rangèrent soigneusement leur matériel, faisant leur job sans se soucier du reste. Rejetant la tête en arrière, l'esprit flou et le regard dans le vague, Stiles cracha un peu de sang, respirant difficilement. Il pouvait pas parler. Et il en avait pas envie.

-C'est vraiment dommage, déclara Morell d'un ton neutre en prenant le menton de Stiles entre deux doigts. Un si beau garçon. Et promis à un bel avenir. Vraiment du gâchis. C'est rare de nos jours de trouver tant de qualités en une seule personne. Il me semblait vous avoir mis en garde, M. Stilinski. Décidément, votre entêtement vous perdra.

Revoir cette salope de Morell le rendit fou et il retrouva un peu de vigueur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là? Peut-être était-elle ici pour évaluer son état psychologique...

-J'espère au moins que votre objectif en vaut la peine, murmura-t-il, luttant pour ne pas pleurer devant eux. Vous brisez des vies, des familles entières... Et tout ça pour quoi?

-La vengeance en premier lieu, répondit Gérard en approchant. C'est ma passion.

-La vengeance n'est pas une passion, rétorqua l'hyperactif. C'est une maladie qui empoisonne votre esprit et qui dévore votre âme.

-Dans ce cas cette maladie me gardera vivant. Plus que toi et ton pathétique  _amour_ contre nature.

Après le départ des chasseurs, Stiles se réfugia sur son lit, épuisé par l'épreuve qu'il venait de subir. La dose minime d'anesthésique qui lui avait été administrée avait déposé les armes, et la souffrance commençait à devenir difficilement supportable. Il puisa donc dans sa réserve d'antalgiques et prit son dernier somnifère. Il tenterait d'en redemander à son visiteur nocturne.

Après le supplice de la planche, il n'avait eut que vingt-quatre heures de répit. Était-il possible que les choses s'accélèrent parce que Gérard Argent avait peur de manquer de temps? Manquer de temps pour quoi faire d'ailleurs?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent dans un brouillard cotonneux. Depuis la veille, on lui donnait maintenant un repas par jour. Assez copieux. Il mangeait sans plaisir, juste comme ça, par habitude. Les gardes venaient de partir et il réfléchissait mollement, attendant la visite de leur collègue qui se pointait toujours à peu près à la même période.

La douleur de la dent disparue était encore présente mais supportable. Est-ce qu'ils avaient fait exprès de lui arracher une canine ? Un message symbolique pour un loup-garou.

Quatorze jours maintenant. Comment était-il possible que la meute n'agisse pas ? Et les Martin ? Que se passait-il dehors exactement?

La porte s'ouvrit sur le garde. Il referma calmement la porte derrière lui.

-Salut. Déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Keith et Stiles sursautèrent tous les deux. Et ce dernier se redressa lentement sur son lit, animé d'un vague regain d'énergie. Ouah... le type avait parlé... tout haut.

Il interrogea le visiteur du regard.

-Je sais que la mise sur écoute est interrompue pour ce soir. Un problème technique, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Alors on peut discuter normalement. Elle ne reprendra que demain matin.

-Très bien. Répondit Keith. Alors, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Appelez-moi Harry. Bon, on peut parler, mais on n'a pas forcément beaucoup de temps. L'autre fois, j'ai bien failli me faire surprendre. Sans l'intervention de Ted qui est toujours de garde avec moi, j'étais foutu. Alors allez à l'essentiel.

Pendant qu'il s'expliquait il ouvrit la cellule de Stiles et lui passa deux sachets de comprimés.

-Pour deux jours. Au cas où j'aurais un empêchement. On patrouille dans les sous-sols tous les soirs, mais on a des zones dédiées et je passerai pas forcément devant ta cellule demain. On n'est pas toujours planté devant votre porte, vu qu'on voit pas bien comment vous pourriez fuir.

-Okay... Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire. Vous êtes coincés ici, vous aussi ? Reprit Keith.

-En quelque sorte. On n'a pas le droit de quitter le manoir, tant que tout n'est pas réglé.

-Mais vous voyez des gens qui vont dehors eux, non ?

-Oui bien sûr, mais on ne doit en aucun cas parler de vous. On risque la mort avec le patron. Il plaisante pas, comme vous avez pu le voir.

-Mais alors pourquoi prenez-vous un risque pareil avec moi ? S'étonna Stiles.

-Ce risque-là est raisonnable. On entend arriver les gens de très loin dans le couloir et j'ai largement le temps de sortir. Et puis, on rencontre peu d'imprévus pendant les tours de garde. C'est exceptionnel ce qui s'est passé hier. Quant à savoir pourquoi je suis venu t'aider... Eh bien disons que mon pote et moi, on déteste voir quelqu'un se faire torturer. On peut être amenés à tuer, mais ce sera sans sadisme. On prend pas notre pied à voir les gens souffrir.

-Okay. Merci alors, j'imagine. Sinon, tu crois que tu pourrais nous faire évader ? Parce que tu sais, il ne va pas s'arrêter là, ton patron. Je le crois capable de me découper en morceaux rien que pour le plaisir.

-Là, c'est une autre histoire. Je pense pas que ce soit possible. Je connais pas le code pour sortir du sous-sol. Y a une procédure compliquée. Je demanderai à Ted s'il a une idée. Mais je pense que le risque est beaucoup trop élevé.

-Tu devrais y réfléchir, mec. Parcqu'il va sûrement y avoir un assaut dans pas longtemps. Nos familles vont nous retrouver. Et lui, c'est le fils du shérif de ce bled. Expliqua Keith en désignant Stiles. Tu imagines ce qui se passera pour toi, si on découvre que t'as été complice d'un truc pareil? Alors que si vous vous démerdez, toi et ton pote, pour nous aider à fuir... Non seulement vous vous rachetez une conduite, mais on peut vous donner une putain de récompense. Un truc, à changer votre vie. Plus besoin de faire le larbin pour un vieux cinglé comme le père Argent.

Harry ne répondit rien. L'air concentré et inquiet. Ou alors troublé. Bref, on pouvait ressentir son malaise. Il sortit quelques réserves de nourriture pour Stiles.

-Je peux rien promettre. Marmonna-t-il. Mais si jamais je peux faire quelque chose, je le ferai.

-Merci mec. Tu le regretteras pas. Déclara Keith d'un ton presque enthousiaste, comme s'ils venaient de conclure l'affaire du siècle.

Tu parles... Avant que les mecs arrivent à trouver comment les sortir de là, ou même qu'ils aient seulement envie de le faire, Stiles avait le temps de crever au moins dix fois.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-En fait, je comprends toujours pas pourquoi il te garde. Demanda soudain Stiles, alors qu'ils méditaient silencieusement chacun de leur côté depuis le départ de Harry. Tu ne peux que leur apporter des emmerdes après tout. Ta famille doit être aussi furieuse que la mienne. Et tout autant dangereuse. Non?

Keith haussa les épaules.

-Il ne peut pas me relâcher maintenant. J'en ai bien trop vu. Et comme j'ai l'impression qu'il agit en son nom propre et pas au nom des Argent, il serait stupide de prendre le risque de me remettre en liberté avant que tout soit terminé. Bien... ou mal.

Il fit une pause, fixant Stiles d'un regard suffisamment intense pour que ce dernier le perçoive malgré la faiblesse de l'éclairage.

-D'autant que s'il me relâchait, il sait parfaitement que je foncerais prévenir le conseil de ce qu'il te fait vivre. Ensuite, il suffirait sans doute de procéder à une fouille approfondie de toutes leurs propriétés pour dénicher cet endroit.

-Mais...Stiles hésita un instant, doutant lui-même des mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer. Tu pourrais très bien te taire une fois sorti. Après tout, à part te priver de lumière et de liberté pendant quinze jours, il t'a rien fait. Tu pourrais très bien être libéré et ne rien dire jusqu'à ce que je meure.

-Stiles tu dis des conneries. Et tu le sais, en plus. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Et contrairement à toi, Gérard Argent est au courant. Il ne prendra donc jamais le risque.

Stiles se renfrogna. Il savait bien que Keith n'était pas aussi mauvais que l'année précédente. Il ignorait d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait fait changer d'attitude à son égard.

-Ton raisonnement ne tient pas, il pourrait te libérer sans que tu saches où on est enfermés. Alors, il aurait largement le temps de me tuer avant que vous trouviez où je suis. Sans compter qu'il pourrait me faire transférer. Alors tu pourrais rien faire.

-Je pourrai toujours aller raconter tout ce que je sais à ton copain. Et ensuite, au grand conseil de Californie.

-Bordel, et pourquoi tu ferais ça? Parce que Derek te torturerait pour que tu parles? Sérieux, j'ai pas oublié l'année dernière ! Tu t'es pas privé de nous montrer que tu nous détestais.

Les mots étaient remontés tout seuls, comme un renvoi acide.

C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que le sujet ne soit pas venu plus tôt sur le terrain. Sans doute les circonstances avaient-elles permis de focaliser l'attention de Stiles sur bien d'autres questions. Et pourquoi cette rancœur venait-elle de resurgir à cet instant précis?

Stiles tourna la tête vers Keith, l'observant alors qu'il le fixait en retour, l'air pensif.

-Non.

-Quoi non?

-Ils auraient pas besoin de me torturer. Je le leur dirais de mon plein gré.

-Tu m'expliques? Demanda Stiles.

Keith poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et détourna les yeux.

-Pour la même raison à la con qui fait que j'ai atterri ici, au lieu de les laisser t'embarquer sans rien faire. Grommela-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Et c'est quoi cette raison?

Un silence pesant succéda à cette question, alors que l'interpellé se retournait sur son lit, lui tournant le dos.

-Martin?... Keith?

-Je n'ai rien à te dire là-dessus. Maintenant ferme-la et laisse-moi pioncer. Tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant.

-Mais je fais que ça ces derniers temps! Soupira Stiles en roulant des yeux. Pour une fois qu'on peut discuter tranquille.

-Je préfère dormir plutôt que de t'entendre me balancer des saloperies et me cuisiner sur un sujet dont j'ai pas envie de parler.

Touché, Stiles resta muet, tournant le dos à Keith pour l'imiter. Les réponses... Ce serait pour une autre fois.

-T'es vexé?

-La ferme. Je dors, répliqua Stiles.


	115. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous aimer

Stiles hurla de douleur. La morsure du fouet contre ses omoplates arrachait sans pitié sa peau fragilisée.

Il jeta un regard défait à l'œil sans âme qui lui faisait face et enregistrait ses réactions avec un intérêt pervers. Putain, il avait essayé de ne rien lui donner, serrant les mâchoires à s'en briser les dents. Et pourtant, il n'avait pu retenir ses cris d'agonie plus longtemps. Impossible de faire autrement. Cette saleté de lanière s'était déjà abattue cinq fois sur son dos meurtri et, malgré la douleur qui envahissait tous ses sens, il était sûr de sentir le sang qui coulait lentement de ses plaies à vif.

Son corps n'était pas celui d'un loup-garou. Et surtout, il ne savait pas maîtriser sa souffrance.

Combien de temps allait durer cette torture ? Allait-il mourir cette fois-ci devant la caméra, supplicié par Gérard Argent? Pourrait-il supporter davantage?

Son bourreau donna un coup supplémentaire, restant scrupuleusement hors du champ de la prise de vue. Toujours ce souci d'anonymat.

Mais, alors qu'il élevait le bras une nouvelle fois, la porte en acier s'ouvrit sur un claquement sonore, laissant paraître ce salaud de Ben, une expression d'urgence sur le visage.

-Monsieur, il faut que vous veniez, on a un gros problème. On va avoir besoin de tout le monde.

Gérard interrompit son geste et s'approcha de la caméra qu'il éteignit, l'air très contrarié, comme un enfant que l'on interrompt en plein caprice.

-OK nous arrivons. Appelle Harry qu'il vienne surveiller ce charmant garçon.

Le nouveau venu décrocha le talkie-walkie pendant à sa ceinture et s'exécuta, sous le regard perçant de son patron qui enroulait son fouet avec application, tout en essuyant consciencieusement le sang sur le cuir.

La sueur et les larmes de souffrance brouillaient la vue de Stiles qui tentait de suivre autant que possible les gestes de son tourmenteur. Ses entraves empêchaient tout mouvement.

L'arrivée d'Harry détourna son attention. Le jeune garde, l'air neutre et professionnel, vint se poster en un garde-à-vous impeccable, face à Gérard Argent. Ce dernier hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur. Il semblait très fier, le père Argent, que sa petite armée personnelle soit composée de guerriers au cœur aussi froid que le sien.

-Je te confie le prisonnier, annonça-t-il en essuyant lentement une trace de sang qui s'était égarée sur sa joue. Il semblerait que nous ayons un souci à l'extérieur. Enferme-toi avec lui et n'ouvre qu'à Ben ou à moi. Sinon, tu en répondras de ta vie. Est-ce bien clair?

-Oui Monsieur. À vos ordres, Monsieur.

Stiles fut soudain saisi par un espoir fou. Peut-être venait-on le sauver? Peut-être la meute avait-elle trouvé cet endroit et rassemblé des renforts suffisants pour attaquer les chasseurs? Ou alors, Harry avait monté une diversion pour le faire évader?

Impatient et rempli d'espoir, Stiles se retint de grogner son mécontentement alors que Ben et son patron semblaient prendre tout leur temps pour partir. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin disparu, son gardien se tourna vers lui après avoir verrouillé la porte, lui intimant d'un geste le silence.

Trente interminables secondes durent s'écouler. Puis Harry s'approcha et sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac. Il donna à boire avec douceur au blessé qui soupira.

-Tu viens me libérer? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas les clefs de ces bracelets, précisa-t-il en désignant les lourdes menottes qui entravaient Stiles.

-Mais tu pourrais exploser la chaîne d'un coup de fusil, non?

-Ben voyons. D'abord ça pourrait très bien te briser les poignets. Ensuite, on irait où? Je ne connais toujours pas le moyen de sortir de ce sous-sol. Et Ted n'a pas encore dégoté le code. Sans compter que c'est pas le moment. Je sais pas ce qui se passe dehors mais je suis sûr qu'il vaut mieux attendre ici. Si c'est un assaut et que tes petits copains rappliquent, je leur ouvrirai sans me battre, c'est tout. Et j'espère que tu me protégeras de leur colère, ajouta-t-il avec un regard en coin.

Stiles soupira en comprenant qu'il avait sans doute raison et il baissa la tête, incroyablement déçu. Harry profita du silence pour examiner le dispositif qui maintenait le prisonnier debout les bras en croix, tendus par deux lourdes chaînes.

-Par contre, je peux te permettre d'attendre de manière moins inconfortable, déclara-t-il.

Il libéra une bonne longueur de chaîne de chaque côté, ce qui permit à Stiles de s'asseoir par terre en tailleur. Ses poignets demeuraient entravés, mais il pouvait désormais bouger ses épaules et ses bras ankylosés. Il grimaça lorsque la peau de son dos lui rappela son état.

-Tu as mal comment? Demanda Harry en observant son dos en silence. Ah...ça saigne par endroit. Il ne t'a pas loupé.

-Mouais. J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, répondit Stiles en lâchant un petit gémissement.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus l'espoir de s'évader dans l'instant, son esprit se focalisait de nouveau sur sa douleur. Et ça commençait à craindre. La brûlure lui donnait l'impression qu'on tailladait son dos à coup de rasoir.

-Je crois que je peux t'aider à supporter ça un peu plus facilement, intervint de nouveau le garde en marquant une légère hésitation.

Stiles leva vers lui un regard blasé et incrédule.

-Comment? Tu aurais un pouvoir comme les loups-garous, toi?

-Non, mais je suis assez bon pour hypnotiser les gens. J'ai suivi une formation en hypnothérapie, expliqua le chasseur. Ma mère est...morte d'une sale maladie et je... l'aidais à moins souffrir.

Il déglutit difficilement puis se racla la gorge, détournant les yeux mal à l'aise. Et cette vague d'émotion trouva un écho dans le cœur de Stiles qui prit une grande inspiration alors qu'une bouffée de chagrin montait en lui.

Comme s'il avait compris l'effet de sa remarque, Harry continua vivement sur un ton faussement enthousiaste.

-Bref, je suis pas mauvais pour ça, mais il faut que les « _sujets_ » soient d'accord. Et je te garantis pas que ça marche. Normalement, les gens que j'aidais n'étaient pas emprisonnés et suppliciés. Alors...

-Et si le vieux revient?

-Bah, il verra rien de particulier et il va pas me tuer parce que je t'ai permis de t'asseoir, quand même. Il m'a dit de te surveiller, pas de continuer à te torturer. Tu veux essayer, alors?

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je risque! Ça peut pas être pire de toute façon.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Stiles, réveille-toi! Stiles.

Il avait parfaitement entendu l'appel, mais à quoi bon sortir du sommeil? Il avait mal partout. Le genre de douleurs que vous pourriez ressentir après avoir été passé à tabac par une cohorte de légionnaires bourrés. C'était à peu près ce qui s'était passé d'ailleurs. Sauf qu'ils avaient même pas l'excuse d'être bourrés et qu'ils obéissaient avec une grande conscience aux ordres d'un psychopathe vicieux et fou à lier.

Exténué, il se tourna sur le dos. Erreur... Il avait oublié le fouet.

Il gémit alors qu'un élancement aigu déchirait ses épaules puis reprit sa position initiale, se positionnant cette fois dans la direction de Keith, assis en tailleur sur son lit et qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

-Tu sais quoi Keith, soupira-t-il, las, les yeux plongés dans le vide de sa cellule. J'ai envie de crever en fait. J'en ai ras le cul de dérouiller un peu plus à chaque fois. Ça fait maintenant presque trois semaines qu'on est enfermés ici et je passe mon temps à me demander si c'est aujourd'hui que ce salopard va décider de me tuer. Chaque fois que la porte s'ouvre, je pense que le moment est arrivé. J'en peux plus, mec. Ça me détruit. Conclut-il d'un ton las alors qu'il s'agitait pour trouver une position moins douloureuse.

-Courage Stiles, on va s'en sortir tu verras.

-Arrête de dire des conneries. Y a pas si longtemps, t'étais super pessimiste et tu pensais même que toi, tu allais y passer! Rétorqua Stiles, grinçant de douleur entre ses dents. Sans oublier que tu m'as bien dit que tu « _sentais_ » ma mort, non?

Il serra sa couverture entre ses doigts crispés par la souffrance, fermant les paupières convulsivement.

-Et le pire, je pense que c'était tout à l'heure. Quand ce connard d'Argent a été interrompu alors qu'il me fouettait. On est venu le chercher pour lui dire qu'un truc grave se passait dehors et il s'est barré en me laissant sous la garde d'un certain... Harry... continua-t-il après une vague hésitation.

Bah après tout, le vieux avait donné le nom du mec devant lui. Il pouvait bien l'utiliser sans risquer de compromettre son ange gardien.

-Eh bien, à ce moment-là, j'ai vraiment cru... j'ai cru connement, qu'enfin on venait nous sortir de ce trou puant, reprit-il en sentant de nouveau une onde de désespoir assombrir son esprit. Alors, quand ce fumier est réapparu l'air vainqueur, ça m'a retourné l'estomac. T'imagines pas à quel point...

Stiles rouvrit les yeux, fixant Keith sans le voir alors que ce dernier paraissait l'écouter d'une oreille très attentive.

-Et il a recommencé à me cogner dessus. Fouet et bottes de combat. Et il a filmé. T'imagines... Cette immonde ordure a filmé...

Il fit une longue pause pendant laquelle il goba un sachet de comprimés. Il doubla même la dose. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Tout simplement ne plus souffrir.

-Et il a rien dit sur ce qui s'était passé dehors? Interrogea Keith, l'air troublé.

-Nan. Mais il avait l'air satisfait. En vérité j'ai même plus la force de flipper. Je crois que je vais essayer de dormir. Le cacheton devrait pas tarder à agir. Sinon, Harry a-

Il s'interrompit de justesse, réalisant qu'il avait failli trahir le soutien qu'il avait reçu du jeune homme pour supporter l'interrogatoire. D'ailleurs, il aurait eu bien besoin d'une autre séance d'hypnose. La première lui avait fait du bien, réduit la douleur de manière considérable. C'était sans doute en partie «  _grâce_  » à ça qu'il avait pu supporter la seconde session.

Malheureusement, pour l'instant c'était impossible. Déjà, il aurait fallu que le type soit là. Et puis, Harry devait lui parler pour le mettre en condition. Et avec ces foutus espions aux grandes oreilles, c'était hors de question.

Ce fut sur cette pensée peu encourageante qu'il s'endormit.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles ouvrit un œil, s'interrogeant sur ce qui l'avait réveillé. À peine fut-il sorti du sommeil que ses blessures en firent autant. Et merde. Quelle galère.

Il dévisagea Harry d'un regard morne. L'unique plateau quotidien qu'on lui accordait maintenant à peine emporté, Stiles avait sombré dans un sommeil tendu. Franchement, il se demandait comment c'était possible de dormir autant. Lui qui, auparavant, était capable plusieurs jours d'affilée, de se contenter de quatre heures par nuit...

-Nous sommes seuls et je peux parler. Annonça le garde d'un ton rassurant. Depuis la séance d'hier, le patron a définitivement cessé les écoutes. Il a dit que ça n'avait plus d'intérêt. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi... En tout cas, ils viennent d'emmener ton voisin, y a peut-être du nouveau dehors. J'espère que la situation ne va pas empirer.

Comme si ça pouvait être pire, nota Stiles intérieurement, défaitiste.

-Enfin, ce qui compte c'est qu'on a environ une demi-heure devant nous. Reprit le jeune garde. Ted fait le guet. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à avoir moins mal et tu pourras passer une meilleure nuit, j'ai le temps de le faire. Tu dois récupérer des forces. Si on arrive à te faire sortir, il faudra sûrement que tu coures et peut-être même que tu te battes.

Le mec avait raison. Dans l'état où il était là, il serait incapable de courir ne serait-ce que cinquante mètres. Quant à se bastonner...n'en parlons même pas !

-Okay, vas-y. Ça avait bien marché la dernière fois. Mais dis-moi... Est-ce que c'est possible que je le fasse seul ? Tu sais, quand t'es pas là.

-C'est compliqué. On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Tu aurais besoin d'entraînement.

Cependant Harry resta pensif quelques secondes, semblant sérieusement s'interroger.

-Ou alors... Si en fait. Je crois que je pourrais te conditionner... Je l'ai fait une fois. Je te «  _programme_  » un déclenchement de transe hypnotique dans un but précis, et tu la déclenches avec un mot clef prononcé quand tu en as besoin. On peut même fixer d'avance la durée. Genre deux heures. Bon, ça je l'ai jamais testé. Mais on risque rien à essayer. Poursuivit-il en interrogeant Stiles du regard.

Ce dernier était de toute façon d'accord sur tout, pourvu qu'il se sente un peu mieux. Les médocs avaient leurs limites. Avant qu'il puisse répondre, Harry reprit la parole, poursuivant son idée.

-Il faut que ce soit un mot que tu ne prononces pas trop souvent. Un truc que personne ne prononce trop souvent d'ailleurs. Tiens... «  _Colibri_  » par exemple. Tu ne le dis pas trop, si ?

-Ben non.

-Par contre, pendant deux heures tu ne seras pas vraiment conscient. Alors, évite de faire ça quand on attend de toi des réponses immédiates.

-Oui, bon okay. Dépêche s'il te plaît, abdiqua Stiles, grimaçant. J'ai mal partout, là. Les cachetons sont moins efficaces. Ou alors j'ai développé une accoutumance.

-D'accord, d'accord...Bien...

Harry respira profondément puis sortit de sa poche une montre à aiguilles. Ensuite, il installa Stiles plus confortablement contre son oreiller.

-Stiles. Écoute ma voix... Concentre-toi dessus.

Le timbre était grave et profond, le rythme était calme. Apaisant...

-Regarde bien mon doigt. Suis-le.

À droite, à gauche, à droite à gauche.

-Oui. Comme ça, lentement... calmement. Écoute le bruit de ma montre... écoute ce cliquetis régulier...tic...tac...tic...tac...

Seuls le doigt de son gardien et ce petit son cadencé peuplaient désormais les sens de Stiles. La voix reprit, réconfortante, bienveillante.

-Maintenant, concentre-toi sur tes jambes... Elles sont lourdes... de plus en plus lourdes... Tu sens leurs muscles... ils se détendent... tu les relâches... Leur poids te fait du bien. Tes paupières sont lourdes... lourdes... si lourdes, qu'elles se ferment... Cette sensation se répand dans ton bras... Tu sais que je suis là... que je veille sur toi... tu es bien...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles émergea de la transe en bien meilleure forme. Il n'était pas certain que deux heures se soient écoulées mais après tout, on avait tous une horloge interne qui savait quoi faire avec le temps. En tout cas, il se sentait capable de dormir correctement.

Il jeta un regard circulaire pour constater que Keith était allongé sur son lit, l'air préoccupé. Son «  _entretien_  » à l'extérieur lui avait moyennement réussi, visiblement.

Il s'apprêtait à lui parler pour prendre des nouvelles avant de se coucher pour dormir, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur son pire cauchemar, accompagné de Ben et de son inséparable acolyte. À croire que les gardiens marchaient par paires. Comme les c-

-J'ai du nouveau les enfants.

Autant cette entrée en matière que l'air ravi de Gérard Argent épouvantèrent Stiles, qui s'efforça de ne pas le montrer. Sa souffrance physique était légèrement endormie par sa séance d'hypnose, mais ses perceptions s'étaient peut-être affinées car il ressentit violemment une profonde angoisse. Cette joie ne pouvait qu'être malsaine.

-Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que nous avons tué Derek Hale et grièvement blessé sa sœur.

Il fit une pause pendant laquelle il ne quitta pas Stiles du regard. Le salopard guettait, plus dangereux qu'une veuve noire à l'affût d'une mouche engluée dans sa toile. Stiles ne parvenait pas à le quitter des yeux. Prostré, bouche ouverte, respiration bloquée. Il attendait un démenti. Le connard les faisait marcher. Un humour de merde sans aucun doute, mais il s'amusait juste à lui faire peur, là!

N'est-ce pas... ?

Le vieux salaud fut sans doute comblé par ce qu'il voyait car il reprit, adoptant un ton de circonstance, faussement affecté.

-Eh oui M. Stilinski. Je vois bien que vous n'y croyez pas. Ou plutôt, que vous ne voulez pas y croire. Mais voyez-vous, l'impatience et la précipitation sont ennemies de l'efficacité. Ainsi, hier, ils ont tenté une attaque et s'y sont brisé les crocs. Je n'en ai pas parlé pendant notre petite rencontre, car nous n'étions pas tout à fait certains de cette issue inespérée. Il faut dire que ces créatures sont plus résistantes qu'elles ne devraient l'être...

Il se tut et sourit en observant Stiles par en dessous, lui évoquant une hyène affamée.

Mentalement, Stiles s'exhortait à respirer, à ne surtout pas lui faire le plaisir de tomber dans les pommes, à ne surtout pas entrer dans son numéro.

Il mentait. Il mentait toujours.

-Mais j'oubliais, reprit Gérard d'un air qui indiquait clairement qu'il jubilait. Il reste encore le cher oncle. Gageons qu'après une telle épreuve, qui succède d'assez près au triste accident qui a touché sa « _fiancée_  », sa santé mentale puisse s'en trouver troublée. Quel drame ce serait s'il commettait maintenant un acte insensé qui pourrait l'entraîner vers une fin pathétique... Comme celle de son neveu. Termina-t-il en regardant ses ongles d'un air absent.

Stiles eut l'impression qu'on lui ouvrait le ventre et qu'on fouillait dedans avec acharnement. Non, c'était un mensonge, cette ordure lui racontait des bobards. Derek ne pouvait pas être mort.

-Vous mentez. Hurla-t-il essayant de contenir la panique qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

-Hélas pour toi, je ne mens pas mon pauvre enfant. Je voulais t'épargner ceci, mais je vois qu'il n'y aura pas moyen de te convaincre autrement. Ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête avec une expression pleine de sollicitude.

Et avant que l'hyperactif ne puisse répondre par la négative, le monstre sortit un bout de tissu ensanglanté qu'il déplia avec lenteur. Exhibant lentement et dans toute son horreur un morceau de peau hâlée, au centre duquel il y avait un tatouage.

Un triskèle.

Le tatouage de Derek.

C'en fut trop.

La conscience de Stiles s'évanouit avec lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Un étau serrait le crâne de Stiles entre deux mâchoires d'acier. Sa langue était comme un gros morceau de caoutchouc. Insensible.

Il se recroquevilla en chien de fusil. Il voulait crever. Il devait crever. À quoi bon vivre puisque Derek n'était plus. Détruit par un immonde fumier qui lui, risquait bien de mourir dans son lit...

Son premier amour s'en était allé. Le cœur de Stiles, son âme devaient le rejoindre, là-bas de l'autre côté.

Là, où on n'avait plus mal.

Là, où on n'avait jamais peur.

Son corps n'était plus rien. Plus rien qu'une enveloppe creuse dénuée d'intérêt.

Il se mit à pleurer. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Des sanglots déchiraient sa gorge et le secouaient violemment.

Il n'avait même pas pu embrasser Derek une dernière fois. Il lui avait simplement fait un petit sourire avant de sortir du manoir. Rien d'autre. Il aurait tellement voulu...

Il n'avait plus rien à espérer de la vie, il ne lui restait qu'à disparaître.

Pourvu que Gérard Argent le tue.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil agité.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Encore une fois on l'appelait. Encore une fois on l'empêchait de savourer la douceur du moment. Il était sur le toit de chez lui et admirait les étoiles... avec Derek.

-Stiles!

Il sursauta, prenant une inspiration sifflante en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était un souvenir. Une résurgence du passé. D'un passé que personne ne pourrait plus faire renaître. Et dont Stiles n'avait pas suffisamment profité. Encore une preuve de sa stupidité.

Toujours cette voix. Qui le gênait. Des lambeaux de souvenirs s'imprimaient encore devant ses yeux ensommeillés. Aussitôt déchirés par la réalité qui revenait par vagues. Cruelle, impitoyable. Accablé de chagrin et de désillusion, il dut se faire violence pour s'asseoir, et refusa d'accorder une once d'attention à la personne qui venait de l'arracher à son seul refuge. Il l'entendait pourtant.

-Stiles, ça fait deux jours entiers que tu refuses de bouger. Et tu n'as rien mangé non plus, ni même bu. Tu vas vraiment dépérir là ! S'alarmait la voix sur sa droite.

À quoi cela aurait-il servi de répondre, et pour répondre quoi? En ce moment, il n'attendait qu'une chose. L'oubli. Et comme Gérard Argent n'avait plus besoin de lui, il le tuerait rapidement. Voilà qui serait parfait. Le vieux fou pouvait même abandonner son corps n'importe où et ça passerait pour un quelconque meurtre crapuleux. Aucune importance.

Par conséquent, manger ou boire ne lui servaient à rien. Et certainement pas à effacer cette culpabilité et ce désespoir qui le rongeaient.

Si seulement il n'avait jamais existé. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple! Derek serait vivant, aurait épousé une fille de son monde et il serait heureux. Au lieu de ça, aujourd'hui, il était... le mot ne voulait plus sortir... bordel! Ce que ça faisait mal.

Stiles aurait voulu que son bourreau vienne de nouveau lui démonter la tête. Ainsi, il aurait au moins pu expier ses fautes par la souffrance.

Il se sentait tellement responsable du malheur de ses proches. Même Scott avait souffert à cause de lui. Et son père... il préférait ne pas y penser. Vivement que Gérard vienne l'achever. Il le remercierait.

-J'ai toujours admiré ton obstination Stiles. Mais là, tu te noies dans ton désespoir. Et te laisser dépérir ne t'aidera pas. Reprit la voix.

L'interpellé tourna la tête lentement vers celui qui persistait à vouloir lui parler. Un rire grinçant et désabusé sonna désagréablement dans la pièce. Stiles s'étonna presque d'en être l'auteur.

-Admiré?...Toi?...Franchement, c'est bien le moment de me sortir une merde pareille.

-Oui... admiré. C'est vrai. C'est toujours quand tu es au plus bas que tu montres le plus de force. Et que tu pardonnes. C'est une grande qualité je trouve. Je t'admire réellement pour ça. En fait, t'es un battant. D'ailleurs crois-moi, si t'avais enduré sans te battre l'année dernière, je te ferais encore les pires crasses! Lâcha Keith, l'air épuisé et soucieux de capter son attention. Oh bien sûr, il s'agit pas de pardonner à Gérard Argent. Lui, il mérite d'aller dérouiller en enfer pour l'éternité! Par contre, je pense que tu devrais te pardonner à toi. Parce que j'ai le sentiment que tu t'en veux et que tu essaies de te faire du mal en baissant les bras. Je me goure?

-Nan, tu te goures pas. T'as même complètement raison, souffla Stiles, les yeux rivés au plafond sombre. Mais ton admiration, elle arrive un peu tard. En ce moment elle peut pas m'aider, et puis elle est... mal placée. Je trouvais que t'étais plus crédible quand tu me traitais de « _demoiselle en détresse_ ». En réalité, c'est bien pire que ça. Je suis un vrai boulet. Une merde intersidérale qui sert à rien ni à personne. Alors tu vois, le père Argent, eh ben, j'attends avec impatience qu'il vienne me buter. Parce que j'ai plus aucune raison de vivre.

Il s'interrompit un instant, surpris d'avoir autant parlé. Étrangement ça lui rendait les idées plus claires de raconter ça tout haut.

-Y a plus que mon père et Scott que ça ferait un peu chier. Et mon père, il se ferait une raison, on était vachement en froid ces derniers temps. J'avais carrément l'impression qu'il était en train de faire son deuil de notre relation. Ce serait peut-être pas trop dur pour lui en fait. Quant à Scott il me faisait la gueule et m'ignorait totalement. Alors, ça le changerait pas beaucoup.

Keith ne répondit pas. Qui ne dit mot consent comme on dit. Puis soudain...

-Moi en tout cas, ça me ferait chier que tu meures... abruti.

Malgré son état d'extrême lassitude, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil.

-Ben quoi, j'ai fini par m'habituer. Trois semaines de promiscuité forcée ça crée des liens, crétin. Reprit Keith d'un ton bourru. Et va pas t'imaginer des trucs à la con, hein?

-Et tu voudrais que j'imagine quoi? Interrogea Stiles qui ne put faire autrement que d'être intrigué par cette remarque surprenante.

-Rien. Lâche-moi la grappe maintenant.

Keith se retourna, tournant le dos à Stiles.

Waouh. C'était tendu! Ce dernier ravala la remarque qui lui était venue spontanément, car subitement toute l'horreur du moment lui était revenue en pleine poire, balayant cette minuscule étincelle de combativité.

De toute manière à quoi bon se fatiguer à parler.

Le problème n'était pas que Stiles intéresse quelqu'un... Mais que plus rien n'intéressait Stiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A.~

À quoi ressemblerait la mort?

Cette question le torturait. Il y pensait sans arrêt depuis deux jours. Depuis l'annonce fatidique.

Était-ce un endroit féerique, envahi par la nature? Des arbres fruitiers à perte de vue, les animaux vivant en paix avec les hommes, l'eau ruisselant toute l'année dans les vergers en fleurs...

Un apaisement total et éternel de l'âme?

Ou bien serait-ce un paysage d'un blanc immaculé. Comme lors de cette virée en traîneau. La neige, la légèreté des cristaux, le pelage soyeux des chiens... La chaleur de Derek contre lui...Sa passion lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour... Son odeur enivrante... Ses yeux brillant d'émotion... La vibration de ses muscles sous ses doigts... La chair de poule sur sa peau... Son souffle lourd de désir...

Ce serait son paradis.

Mais, sans doute n'était-il pas assez bon pour mériter de tels endroits. Peut-être l'enfer l'attendait-il ? N'avait-il pas fait souffrir injustement Derek l'année précédente, par pure jalousie? N'avait-il pas tenté de manipuler Erica ? N'avait-il pas passé son temps à mentir à ses amis en se persuadant qu'il avait de bonnes raisons? N'avait-il pas poussé son père à bout, au début de son adolescence?

Très bien, il était possible qu'il ne soit pas jugé digne du paradis.

Eh bien, à quoi ressemblerait l'enfer? Au feu mordant du fouet... à une douleur permanente... aux privations...à l'enfermement... à la perte des êtres chers?

Oui, l'enfer pourrait être ainsi. En ce cas, pourquoi s'en faire, puisqu'il y était déjà?

Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pouvait pas trouver pire.

Et si ce n'était rien de tout cela...si la mort était le néant, la dissolution de l'être, la disparition de l'âme, l'oubli éternel. Eh bien ce serait tant mieux, en ce cas il l'accueillait à bras ouverts.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu sais, je t'ai menti.

Le regard vide, Stiles entendit l'aveu de Keith mais ne réagit pas. Il s'en fichait éperdument.

-Je sais pas vraiment quand un mec va mourir. Je t'ai menti la dernière fois.

Devant le manque de réaction de Stiles, Keith se racla la gorge et reprit.

-Je ne peux rien prédire, rien entendre. Je suis un humain quelconque. Mais le sang des Martin coule quand même dans mes veines. Et quand une mort est suffisamment proche, je la ressens. Et... en ce moment... je sens que la mort rôde dans le coin. Je l'ai jamais perçue aussi nettement.

Stiles ferma lentement les yeux, restant parfaitement immobile, assis en tailleur, alors qu'il avait été interrompu en pleine séance de méditation... sur la mort justement.

-Je vais mourir alors... C'est pas vraiment un scoop, mais tant mieux. Sinon, franchement, tu essaies de me dire quoi, là ?

-J'essaie de te dire qu'il peut y avoir une chance pour que ce soit autour de toi mais pas forcément toi, se justifia Keith d'un ton gêné. Mais...

-C'est bon, essaie pas de me ménager. Je te dis que j'en ai rien à foutre et que j'attends que ça.

Et là, soudain, à sa grande surprise, une boule s'installa dans sa gorge, l'obstruant complètement et l'empêchant de respirer normalement. Un hoquet douloureux fit bondir sa poitrine et il baissa la tête.

-Mais tu sais, avant la... mort de Derek, je crois que j'aurais pu repartir. Même après les tortures physiques et mentales de l'autre cinglé. Mais là... je sais plus... je veux mourir, enfin je crois... et en même temps, c'est dur de disparaître. Y a plein de trucs que j'ai pas vécus... j'aurais vraiment... vraiment voulu...vivre plus longtemps. J'ai surmonté... tellement... tellement... Je me suis battu... Juste un peu plus longtemps...

Sa voix hoquetante se brisa subitement.

-Je suis désolé...Murmura Keith.

Stiles cacha son visage trempé de larmes derrière ses mains, l'essuyant au fur et à mesure, tout en reniflant. Il sanglotait comme un enfant, brisé, dévasté par toutes les épreuves qu'il venait de traverser. La dernière d'entre elles avait eu raison de son courage.

-Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir par le passé, s'excusa Keith dont le timbre flou semblait noyé par l'émotion. J'y pouvais rien. Je me suis trouvé embringué dans des histoires d'ego qui m'ont dépassé. C'était tellement le bordel dans ma tête. Dans ma famille, on nous élève pas dans la douceur. On côtoie la mort en permanence. Et on m'a conditionné pour me méfier des loups-garous... et pour les détester. Alors j'ai merdé. Et puis, dans ma bande j'étais tout le temps obligé de prouver ma force et mon pouvoir.

Keith se tut, essayant visiblement de se maîtriser alors que sa voix avait viré dans les aigus. Il avait parlé vite, les mots se bousculant.

-Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. J'admire tellement ton courage. Vraiment... En fait, j'ai accumulé tant de dettes envers toi que je peux plus le supporter. Je dois les payer. Enfin... j'aimerais pouvoir le faire. Alors... Alors...eh bien, si l'occasion se présente, je ferai le maximum pour t'aider à t'enfuir. Même si je dois risquer ma vie.

Son intérêt brusquement piqué, Stiles releva vivement la tête, fixant Keith avec hébétude.

-Mais je veux pas m'enfuir, je veux juste mourir.

C'est alors que Keith se mit à pleurer.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles avançait dans le couloir, soutenu par Keith. Il se sentait nauséeux. On l'avait réveillé précipitamment. Fallait se tirer rapidement, à ce qu'il semblait.

Devant eux marchait Harry tandis que derrière, Ted les tenait en joue. Leur petite procession espérait ainsi donner le change en cas de rencontre indésirée.

Leur porte n'était pas gardée. Les prisonniers s'en était étonnés, mais leurs guides avaient expliqué que la vigilance s'était considérablement relâchée depuis quelques jours. Stiles avait traduit... depuis la défaite des loups-garous.

L'hyperactif avait fini par se laisser convaincre de sortir. Les deux gardes lui avaient expliqué que l'espèce de malade qui leur servait de patron avait finalement déclaré qu'il allait le garder un peu plus longtemps, afin de se livrer à d'intéressantes expériences sur la résistance humaine. Quant à Keith, le vieux envisageait tout simplement de le faire disparaître. Le caprice du prince, en quelque sorte.

Hélas, il était difficile de ne pas les croire si l'on considérait les trois semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Or Stiles voulait en finir...et vite. Par conséquent, prendre pension ici n'était pas une option. Rester le souffre-douleur de Gérard Argent, certainement pas. Alors, mieux valait sortir et se débrouiller seul. Une fois dehors, il ne serait pas très difficile de trouver un moyen. Il avait donc suivi docilement les deux gardes et son compagnon de cellule.

Après un interminable labyrinthe de couloirs aux murs gris, éclairés par des néons blafards qui leur donnaient une mine de déterrés, ils étaient arrivés à une épaisse porte coulissante munie d'une serrure codée. L'ambiance évoquait un bunker sécurisé. Le genre d'endroit où on cachait de dangereux produits toxiques. Sinistre, c'était le mot qui venait tout de suite. Si Stiles n'avait pas été déjà totalement déprimé, nul doute que le lieu se serait chargé de lui coller le blues.

Ted sortit un bout de papier froissé et tapa frénétiquement un code. Rien ne se passa. Stiles l'entendit jurer. Il recommença. Résultat identique.

Harry souffla.

-Merde mais qu'est-ce que tu fous mec, tu sais pas lire ou quoi? Passe-moi ça. Chuchota-t-il, agacé, en arrachant le papier des mains de son collègue.

-Hey, fais pas chier Harry ! C'est grâce à moi que tu l'as ton foutu papier. Alors lâche-moi, tu veux? Répliqua l'autre sur le même ton.

Stiles sentait Keith s'énerver. Ce dernier le soutenait toujours, le tenant par la taille, un bras de l'hyperactif passé sur son épaule.

-Dites les gars vous pourriez arrêter de vous disputer, s'énerva Keith, resserrant sa prise sur Stiles. Je suis pas certain que ce soit le moment.

Soudain le bruit d'un assez gros frelon se fit entendre. Trois d'entre eux sursautèrent pendant que le quatrième fouillait au fond d'une poche pour dénicher son portable sur lequel il jeta vivement un coup d'œil.

-Aïe les gars, faut que je vous laisse, je suis convoqué à la salle de réunion avec le boss. Annonça Ted dont l'expression préoccupée ne laissait rien présager de bon. Merde ça craint. Harry, je dois te laisser vieux.

-T'inquiète mec ça ira, te bile pas on va se débrouiller. Et... motus, hein? Insista-t-il en finissant de taper le code.

-Tu me prends pour qui. Allez bonne chance les gars! Souffla Ted en tournant les talons.

La porte coulissa sans un bruit. Harry les entraîna vers un escalier dans le plus grand silence.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Les trois fugitifs étaient désormais coincés dans une espèce de petit salon, meublé à l'ancienne avec des boiseries dans tous les coins. Un « _boudoir_ »... aurait certainement déclaré Lydia. Apparemment, Harry connaissait très mal l'immense manoir, car ils s'étaient retrouvés au premier étage alors qu'ils pensaient être au rez-de-chaussée. C'est toujours le problème quand on a plusieurs niveaux de sous sols et aucun panneau indicateur pour les malheureux candidats à l'évasion... Sans compter qu'ils ne disposaient pour s'éclairer que d'une lampe torche assez peu vaillante.

Même si le soleil n'était pas encore levé, ils avaient pu repérer à travers la fenêtre du palier qu'ils étaient dans les bois de Beacon Hills. Keith avait dit reconnaître le manoir... ou plutôt ses alentours.

Quant à Stiles, il connaissait également la bâtisse, qu'il avait pu observer de loin pendant ses balades en forêt. Le fait qu'elle se trouvât à quelques huit cents mètres de la falaise... de  _sa_  falaise, lui parut être un signe du destin.

Évidemment depuis leur «  _boudoir_  », pas moyen de sauter d'une quelconque ouverture, même un vasistas aurait fait l'affaire! Mais non, fallait pas rêver! La pièce était aveugle et, pour qu'eux ne le restent pas, ils avaient allumé une petite lampe, tout en occultant le dessous de la porte avec la veste de Keith.

S'ils s'étaient stratégiquement repliés ici, c'était pour éviter les quatre gorilles, plantés dans le couloir, qui jouaient les prolongations devant leur porte. Les fugitifs leur avait échappé juste à temps, les entendant monter l'escalier alors que leur trio envisageait précisément de descendre. Mauvais timing!

Harry avait expliqué qu'en cas de rencontres imprévues dans la maison, les gars étaient habitués à tirer sans sommation. Aucun inconnu ne pénétrait ici. Et les gardes extérieurs ignoraient leur présence dans les cellules des sous-sols. Ils étaient donc...des inconnus. Les types appliqueraient donc, sans états d'âme, la procédure habituelle...« _On tire et on pose les questions ensuite._ »

L'espoir que les types passent leur chemin avait effleuré le côté rationnel de Stiles. Mais non... Ils étaient en train de papoter comme de vraies commères au marché du samedi. D'après ce que racontaient les chasseurs, ils se trouvaient dans « _l'aile des domestiques_ ». Ben voyons... Y se mouchait pas du coude le père Argent. Et les gars avaient décidé d'y venir pour prendre quelques minutes de tranquillité, pile devant leur porte, à eux! Merci Mister Good Luck...

Dans l'expectative, Harry, Stiles et Keith patientaient, l'oreille collée à la porte, osant à peine respirer de peur d'être repérés et... accessoirement abattus.

-« _T'as pas une clope, Jimmy?_ »

-« _Je croyais que t'avais arrêté de fumer..._ »

-« _Ouais c'était le cas, mais j'ai pas un super feeling avec les loups garous de cette meute, ils me foutent un peu les jetons. Ils ont l'air beaucoup trop remontés à mon goût. Surtout le plus jeune des trois. Le grand type très brun. Tu sais ce qui se passe toi?_ »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. De quoi ils parlaient, là?

-« _Oh moi, j'obéis aux ordres et je me pose pas de questions. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air très vénères. J'étais chargé de les surveiller avec William hier, d'ailleurs on a failli se faire surprendre. Hein Will, que c'était chaud?_ »

-« _T'as raison._ » Répondit une troisième voix, sans doute le dénommé William. « _La fille c'est l'Alpha, il paraît. J'ai voulu m'approcher le plus près possible. Parce que, je sais pas si vous l'avez tous bien regardée cette meuf, mais c'est une putain de bombasse. J'espérais pouvoir me rincer l'œil, mais ils nous ont entendus et on s'est tirés fissa._ »

-« _Beurk. C'est quand même un loup-garou euh...femelle. Je pourrais pas me taper ce genre de... trucs.»_ Intervint le quatrième type.

-« _De toute façon, avec ta tronche tu risques pas de lever un morceau pareil!_ » Rétorqua Will d'un ton hargneux.

-« _En tout cas, je comprends toujours pas pourquoi le frangin de cette nana est dans un tel état de fureur. Je suis pas pressé de me frotter à lui._ » Insista la première voix.

Stiles ne parvenait pas à aligner trois pensées cohérentes. Là, ils parlaient des Hale, non? Dites, ils parlaient bien d'eux? Il rêvait pas? Pourtant ils avaient dit « _hier_ ». Mais y avait maldonne. Parce qu'hier, Derek était déjà mort. Il avait pas dû entendre correctement, c'était certain.

Il se redressa, sentant monter une pression étrange dans son estomac.

-« _D'après ce qu'on a réussi à capter, le copain de ce grand type a disparu depuis trois semaines alors le type devient cinglé._   _En plus, il a l'air de penser que la famille Argent est dans le coup._ » Reprit le coéquipier de Will.

-« _Mouais, d'ailleurs ça m'a troué le cul de savoir qu'il y avait des loups-garous pédés._ » Ajouta Will d'un ton gras. « _Parce que ch'ais pas, mais y a pas l'instinct de reproduction chez ces bestioles là_?»

- _«Toujours aussi subtil, mon gars. En tout cas, pédé ou pas, c'est un loup-garou enragé et il est déjà costaud en tant qu'humain... alors en fauve. Je préfère me tenir à distance. Il paraît qu'on l'a vu traîner dans le coin aujourd'hui. Faudrait d'ailleurs qu'on retourne rejoindre les autres. On va se faire incendier par le fils du patron._ » Conclut Jimmy.

Stiles s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand une main ferme se posa dessus, afin de lui enjoindre de la fermer encore un peu. Keith avait un sixième sens apparemment. Mais il était pas obligé de se coller contre lui comme ça. Stiles avait pigé et se tairait...quelques minutes de plus.

L'hyperactif n'osait pas encore croire ce qu'il avait envie de croire. Derek serait...vivant? Non, c'était encore une torture de Gérard Argent. Une manigance perverse pour jouer avec ses nerfs une partition cruelle.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé seuls, Stiles avait sauté sur Harry et depuis il le secouait comme un prunier en le tenant par le col de sa parka.

-Tu savais que Derek était vivant salopard? Demanda-t-il furieux en s'obligeant à parler à voix basse.

-J'en savais pas plus que toi! Je te rappelle que je t'ai tenu compagnie pendant tout le prétendu assaut.

Stiles réfléchit. C'était vrai. Mais quand même il avait bien dû entendre traîner l'info.

-Et Ted, il en faisait partie lui, de la défense du manoir, non ? Et il savait pas non plus, peut-être?

-Ben en fait, on n'en a pas parlé du tout entre nous. Remarque que j'ai pas posé de questions non plus. Ça m'est même pas venu à l'esprit que ça pouvait être des craques! Je suis désolé, mais vraiment j'y suis pour rien.

-Il faudrait peut-être qu'on se speede pour sortir de là, Stiles ! Intervint Keith qui commençait à s'énerver et piétinait sur place. Si Derek est vivant c'est une bonne nouvelle, on réfléchira au problème quand on sera dehors, tu crois pas? Reprit-il en posant une main sur le bras de Stiles.

Ce dernier tourna le regard vers lui et réalisa que l'objectif était bien de se barrer de là pour échapper au vieux salopard d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et s'il parvenait à retrouver Derek en vie, les choses pourraient être bien différentes pour son avenir.

-Okay, Harry, sors-nous de là.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Enfin le rez-de-chaussée.

D'après leur guide il ne restait plus beaucoup de chemin avant d'atteindre une des portes qui donnait sur l'arrière du bâtiment. Celle-ci permettait de pénétrer dans le manoir par la cuisine d'été. Il pensait que cette issue serait moins bien gardée.

En observant de loin un groupe de trois hommes qui buvaient un café dont le parfum corsé le fit saliver, ils hésitaient encore sur la conduite à tenir. Ils ne pouvaient passer que par là. Leur guide était persuadé que l'avant de la maison était sécurisée par une dizaine de gardes. Le calcul était vite fait.

Harry leur avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne combattrait pas pour eux. Par contre il proposait de se rendre à l'entrée principale et, lorsque l'alerte serait donnée, il pourrait tenter d'envoyer les chasseurs sur une piste erronée. Ça permettrait de gagner un peu de temps affirmait-il.

Les deux fugitifs n'avaient guère le choix et seraient bien contraints de franchir l'obstacle. Le trio de buveurs de café claironnait des blagues salaces -à quinze mètres de là- au bout de ce putain de couloir rectiligne, heureusement plongé dans l'ombre alors que la cuisine était éclairée. Un atout non négligeable.

Ayant pris leur décision, les prisonniers et leur ange gardien s'apprêtaient à se séparer. Stiles ne savait pas trop comment gérer ces adieux alors qu'il en voulait presque à Harry de ne pas les aider davantage, tout en se sentant redevable envers lui. Le jeune homme avait objectivement rendu son incarcération un peu moins horrible. Mettant un terme à ces hésitations, Keith remercia leur guide et se rapprocha de l'angle du mur pour surveiller l'activité des gardes. Stiles l'entendit pester tout bas.

-Merde, y en a un de plus, ça va être chaud. Dit Keith.

-Bon, ben je me casse alors, j'ai du boulot de l'autre côté. Conclut Harry d'un ton pressé. Et au fait Stiles...pense à Claudia. Acheva-t-il d'une voix grave en tournant les talons pour partir en courant dans la direction d'où ils étaient venus.

L'hyperactif se figea un instant.

Puis réalisa qu'on le tirait par le bras.

-Hey Stiles, tu m'écoutes oui? Chuchotait Keith impatiemment. Oh, mec, tu vas bien?

-Autant que possible, pourquoi? Répondit Stiles, sincèrement étonné par la question.

-Parce que t'as eu l'air complètement absent pendant suffisamment longtemps pour que je me fasse du mouron! Bon, alors je répète. On observe les types quelques secondes et ensuite je fonce dans le tas et t'essaye de leur filer entre les pattes.

-Ouah...subtil ton plan euh...tu peux me préciser à quoi te servent les quelques secondes d'observation? Et sinon, tu crois que tu vas venir à bout de quatre gars armés, toi? Tu doutes de rien. Murmura Stiles, sceptique.

-Bah, je sais que t'es pas en forme, mais t'as le droit de me filer un coup de main. T'étais pas vraiment un manche pour la baston, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Stiles acquiesça mollement, incapable de sourire. Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence, se comprenant alors parfaitement.

Un regard d'adieu peut-être...

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

La chance leur avait fait un grand sourire...jusqu'à maintenant.

Ils avaient progressé à pas de loups le long du couloir, s'abritant derrière les meubles à chaque alerte. Et puis soudain, un des types avait clamé haut et fort que, le café aidant, son corps réclamait son dû et qu'il devait aller faire pleurer le colosse. Avec un air concentré, le garde était entré dans une salle de bain, située de l'autre côté du couloir, presque en face de leur cachette, plus que précaire. Les trois autres avaient disparu de la cuisine en laissant la lumière allumée. Ils étaient probablement dehors, étant donnée la disposition des lieux.

C'est alors que Keith avait bondi comme un diable et fonçé dans la salle de bain dont le type n'avait fait que pousser la porte. Stiles était demeuré aux aguets.

Il avait entendu des bruits de coups, des chocs, des bruits de chute. Heureusement que les autres avaient quitté la pièce du fond, sinon ils auraient rappliqué en entendant un tel raffut. Stiles avait presque prié pour que ce soit Keith qui ressorte de là et pas l'autre gros con. C'est qu'il avait l'air balèze celui-là!

Au bout de peu de temps, la porte s'était ouverte et Stiles s'était préparé à bondir. Inutilement. Keith avait l'air un peu groggy et exhibait un coquard ainsi qu'une lèvre fendue qui décorait son menton d'une traînée sanglante. Une seconde, il lui avait fait penser au prince surmontant les épreuves unes à unes pour sauver sa dulcinée. Heureusement, l'expression furieuse et déterminée du « _prince_ » ainsi que le Beretta qu'il tenait à la main droite, avait recentré Stiles sur la réalité de l'instant.

Mais désormais, il y avait encore trois gros bras à contourner pour s'extraire de cette baraque merdique. Et aucune garantie d'y parvenir sans y laisser quelques morceaux. Stiles s'en foutait un peu en ce qui le concernait, puisque son esprit lui disait qu'il ne devait pas continuer à vivre. Que Derek soit vivant ou pas, le problème restait le même...Stiles était plus encombrant vivant que mort. Par contre, il refusait de retomber blessé aux mains des Argent. Et surtout, pas question que Keith se fasse tuer pour le sauver. Hors de question d'être responsable d'une victime de plus!

Ils entrèrent prudemment dans la grande cuisine déserte et approchèrent de la porte qui donnait sur le jardin. Des voix leur parvenaient d'assez loin. L'une d'elles se rapprocha et Keith se prépara à l'assaut, en se plaquant sur un côté de la porte tandis que Stiles se planquait sous la grande table en chêne. Le type entra et se figea un dixième de seconde alors qu'il fermait la porte. Découvrir un grand costaud déchaîné en train de vous sauter dessus pouvait avoir cet effet-là.

La crosse du pistolet du fiancé de Lydia ne parvint pas à s'abattre sur le crâne du mec qui para instantanément en se baissant avec souplesse.

Emporté par l'élan, Keith bascula vers l'avant, le bras emprisonné dans le poing de son adversaire. En perdant l'équilibre, le protecteur de Stiles percuta sans douceur le banc de chêne qui courait le long de la table.

Un cri sourd lui échappa alors que ses poumons paraissaient relâcher tout leur air. Merde, il avait dû se bousiller le dos. Ce gros connard de garde du corps allait le massacrer. Il venait déjà de se prendre dans la mâchoire un crochet à vous décoller la tronche. Mais Keith était costaud et son genou parvint à remonter assez brusquement pour entrer en contact avec le service trois pièces de l'énorme brute qui le surplombait.

Le type relâcha sa prise pour pousser un couinement assez peu viril.

Malheureusement, tandis que Keith se remettait debout en grimaçant et se penchait pour ramasser le pistolet, envolé au cours du combat, le mec avait repris ses esprits. La fureur qui animait ses traits ne présageait rien de bon pour l'intégrité physique de son adversaire. Le voyant sortir son arme, Stiles se glissa furtivement sous la table et jaillit sur ses arrières comme une fusée pour s'emparer du premier ustensile qui lui tomba sous la main. La poêle en fonte s'abattit et le crâne du salopard émit un bruit assez désagréable alors que son corps se crispait subitement. Hélas, les doigts suivirent le mouvement... pressant malencontreusement la détente du pistolet.

Le coup de feu résonna dans la pièce. Incroyablement bruyant.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un peu hébétés. Stiles armé de sa poêle à frire et Keith de son flingue, qu'il tenait encore par le canon. Sans cette lueur de terreur un peu folle qui animait le regard de son « _coéquipier_ », au centre de sa tronche abîmée par les deux bastons qu'il venait de vivre, un témoin extérieur aurait pu apprécier le comique pathétique de leur situation. Stiles grinça des dents...

Le coup de feu avait dû alerter les deux autres. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil circonspect à travers la fenêtre.

-Stiles on va se séparer. Il ne faut pas qu'ils te rattrapent. Je vais faire diversion et les attirer sur moi. Toi, tu vas courir le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible. Ne t'arrête pas. Même si je tombe. Bonne chance mec et reste en vie, s'il te plaît. Fais pas le con. Haleta Keith encore essoufflé de sa dernière rencontre musclée.

Il ramassa le pistolet de son récent adversaire. Et, équipé de ses deux armes, il se précipita dehors.

L'hyperactif, hésitant à le laisser seul, observa les deux malabars qui revenaient en courant à travers le jardin. À la lumière des lampes d'extérieur, il vit son protecteur s'éloigner, suivant une trajectoire en zigzag, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière un appentis à l'angle du manoir. Les gardes changèrent de direction pour se diriger vers lui, sans surveiller la porte de la cuisine à laquelle ils tournaient partiellement le dos. Stiles en profita pour se glisser dehors et partir en courant vers la forêt, à l'opposé de la direction prise par les deux hommes.

Il entendit des détonations, son cœur faisant un bond à chacune d'entre elles. Il s'attendait presque à se prendre une balle entre les omoplates d'une seconde à l'autre.

Fatigué par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir et inquiet de savoir ce qui se passait dans son dos, il s'arrêta aux premiers arbres. Se cachant derrière l'un d'eux, il se retourna. Le jour se levait à peine, mais il parvint à distinguer la scène.

Keith tirait sur les types qui s'étaient séparés et tentaient de le prendre en tenaille. Hélas, il visait mal ou il n'y voyait rien. Il fallut au moins cinq coups de feu pour qu'un des hommes s'effondre. Il parut décider de tenter sa chance en quittant la protection de l'appentis. Stiles se dit que ce choix était avisé...il s'y serait trouvé acculé si d'autres gardes survenaient.

L'hyperactif eut comme un vertige. Bon sang, Keith Martin était en train de risquer sa peau pour lui permettre d'échapper aux griffes de Gérard Argent. Il y croyait à peine.

À ce moment précis, le jeune homme interrompit sa course de cabri pour pivoter sur lui-même et lâcher trois tirs en rafale sur son poursuivant. Qui tomba.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi abattu par les événements de ces dernières semaines, Stiles aurait sauté de joie. Il vit alors son ange gardien du moment tourner les talons et s'apprêter à partir, quand un nouveau coup de feu retentit.

Keith se cambra, les deux bras en croix, se figeant une demi-seconde avant de s'effondrer vers l'avant face contre terre.

Stiles était pétrifié d'horreur.

-Non, souffla-t-il contre sa main, les yeux écarquillés.

Il était encore responsable de la mort d'un homme.

Tout le poids de sa culpabilité le frappa tel un boomerang. Il n'était décidément bon qu'à une chose. Attirer le malheur sur les gens qui voulaient le protéger. Il fallait que ça cesse. Il allait se faire tirer dessus et crever comme ça, vite fait, tué par un chasseur. Pour une proie aussi pathétique que lui, ce serait une bonne chose.

À cet instant une grande agitation en provenance du côté droit du manoir le tira de ses sombres pensées.

-Je le vois, il est dans la forêt. Attrapez-le, et prenez-le vivant surtout. Hurla Gérard Argent en agitant les bras comme un forcené.

Stiles n'avait plus qu'une solution. Retrouver la falaise. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas très loin et qu'elle l'attendait.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Il courait.

Ses jambes, en pilotage automatique, évitaient tous les pièges. Une partie de son cerveau voulait qu'il réussisse.

Il courait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. La douleur transperçait son côté droit, mais il ne ralentirait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Un souffle rauque déchirait ses poumons. Il souffrait le martyr.

Il courait sans savoir où il se trouvait. Dans cette foutue forêt tout se ressemblait et il faisait encore très sombre.

La forêt. Encore et toujours cet endroit.

Tout finirait ici.

Presque une année.

Presque un an s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait vécu une expérience semblable. Ici, dans cette même forêt.

Non... rien de semblable. En réalité tout était différent. Tellement différent.

Il courait. Et l'épuisement le gagnait.

Depuis combien de temps courait-il ainsi?

Beaucoup trop longtemps. Ses jambes, qui ne le portaient plus que par miracle, en témoignaient. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines comme un feu ardent. L'empêchant de s'écraser dans la boue.

Il courait pour sa vie.

Non, il ne courait pas pour sa vie mais pour celle de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il courait parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'on pourrait faire de lui. Il ne voulait plus être un outil destiné à les détruire.

Ils étaient sa famille désormais.

Stiles courait. Il ne s'arrêterait plus. Seule la mort aurait ce pouvoir.

S'il s'arrêtait, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre son souffle, on l'attraperait. On le ramènerait là-bas et il ne voulait plus y aller.

Soudain, il reconnut un sentier qui menait à la route. Pas question de le prendre. Peter l'avait souvent mis en garde. Ne jamais aller sur la route dans une situation pareille.

Sans aucun doute, l'avantage était de leur côté. Ils utilisaient des véhicules. Lui, était à pied. Le calcul était vite fait. Sur la route, aucune chance...

Son seul espoir, courir entre les arbres.

Ce qu'il faisait, comme une machine, au-delà de la fatigue, au-delà de la douleur.

Il devait absolument rester dans cette partie de la forêt où la végétation entravait la progression des voitures.

Il courait, zigzaguait entre les troncs.

Enfin, il reconnut le chemin qu'il prenait. Reviendrait-il donc toujours à cet endroit?

La faible lumière du soleil levant filtrait entre les fûts dressés, l'éblouissant par intermittence comme un stroboscope, réglé au rythme de sa course. C'était violent! Mais peu importait. Il savait où il devait se rendre.

Les falaises.

Plus que quelques mètres.

S'il continuait dans cette direction il n'aurait plus d'échappatoire.

Ou si.

Une seule.

Sans doute n'était-ce pas un hasard si sa course effrénée l'avait mené ici. Mais...

Serait-il capable de mourir pour sauver sa famille?

Serait-il capable de faire le grand saut, pas seulement pour mettre fin à ses souffrances mais pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient si chers?

Dans quelques secondes, il le saurait.

Les arbres disparaissaient progressivement.

Puis un paysage grandiose frappa ses yeux, rendus humides par le vent de sa fuite. C'était comme une respiration puissante. Un souffle épique. Le dernier certainement qu'il pourrait ressentir. La ville se dessinait à contre-jour, tableau abstrait, caressé par la lumière rasante de l'aube.  _C'était un beau jour pour mourir_. L'image d'un vieil indien Cheyenne attendant sa fin avec sérénité s'imposa furtivement…

Le bord n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

Il mourrait au petit matin.

Mais il le ferait pour le bien commun. Il le ferait pour la paix.

Sa mort... elle était nécessaire. Après sa mort, la paix serait inévitable, non?

En était-il si sûr?

Cette mort pourrait tout aussi bien déclencher une guerre... Bah, de toute façon qui était-il pour savoir ? Il n'était rien. Rien qu'un humain pathétique.

Son destin était donc tracé. Quel qu'il soit, leur avenir ne serait pas le sien.

Plus que quelques enjambées. Encore un effort. Un dernier effort.

Un cri déchira l'air.

-Stiles! Non!

-Stiles!

Il tourna la tête et les vit. Ils étaient là. Ils l'avaient retrouvé.

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il  _le_  voyait se ruer dans sa direction, le désespoir déformant ses traits.

Ses yeux allaient lui manquer.

Ses caresses...

Sa voix...

Ses gestes...

Son sourire...

Quitter tout cela était insoutenable. Il douta de sa détermination, de son courage en cet instant. Alors, fixant l'horizon, par-delà des limites du précipice, il se focalisa sur sa mission _. Le sauver. Les sauver tous._

Le terrain accidenté entravait sa course folle, perturbait son équilibre. Il trébucha et se rétablit par miracle, sentant, plus que jamais, son souffle meurtrir sa poitrine, son sang pulser contre ses tempes.

Il était encore vivant !

Mais il précipitait volontairement la fin de son existence. Comment serait la mort? Ces derniers temps, le sujet l'avait hanté maintes fois. Serait-ce le néant? Un endroit de paix? Il allait enfin pouvoir vérifier par lui-même.

Le vent s'opposait à lui.

Les cris de désespoir claquaient à ses oreilles. L'un d'eux couvrait tous les autres.

Terrifié, bouleversé par cet appel déchirant, Stiles se mordit la langue, ravivant la saveur métallique du sang dans sa bouche puis, d'autres larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues.

Le vide s'ouvrit à lui.

Ses pieds décollèrent du bord de la corniche.

Alors, déployant ses bras, il s'offrit aux éléments. Pour sa famille, pour son amant.

Le saut de l'ange, c'était une belle façon de disparaître.

Il tomba.

Le vent le portait dans le vide. Il lui fouettait le visage. L'impression de voler était grandiose.

Il se détendit, laissant son corps attendre sa fin.

Un hurlement résonna à ses oreilles. Lointain, presque un rêve.

Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il se laissait juste mourir, il le voulait tellement.

Mais il ne savait plus pourquoi.

Un choc mou et élastique lui coupa le souffle interrompant brusquement sa chute. Des craquements, de multiples griffures, une secousse violente.

Et la descente reprit. Les pieds devant cette fois.

Il ouvrit les yeux regardant le ciel. La lune se couchait. Il ne verrait pas la prochaine pleine lune.

Le sol s'approchait de lui à grande vitesse. Il allait mourir.

Et là, Stiles vit défiler par flashes des images de sa trop courte vie.

Trop tard.

Il percuta le sol rocheux de plein fouet, violemment.

Souffrance. Déchirement. Torture. Et puis, plus de douleur.

Son corps roula, buta sur une branche, heurta d'autres rochers.

Encore et encore.

Côtes brisées. Organes perforés. Il percevait mais ne souffrait pas.

Sa course se termina face contre terre. Impossible de bouger, de penser.

Il mourait. Pour de vrai. Pour de bon.

La sensation du sang pulsant dans ses veines ne lui parvenait qu'à peine.

Il crut entendre des bruits de course.

Trop tard. Il ne s'en sortirait pas. Il le savait.

Il entendit des pleurs. Des sanglots d'enfant.

Mais il était bien incapable de savoir d'où ils venaient. Incapable de bouger un seul membre. Il se demandait même si son cœur battait encore. Ah si... ce bruit sourd. Mais si lent.

Serait-il déjà mort?

On le retourna, des mains délicates. Sa vision était floue, mais il l'aperçut quand même à travers les brumes qui l'envahissaient. Derek.

-Stiles, je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas comme ça! Sanglotait ce dernier, éperdu.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Stiles parvint à le voir mieux et aperçut son visage défait, dévasté. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si perdu et si bouleversé. Il pleurait à grands sanglots. Un gosse. Un pauvre gosse déchiré par le désespoir.

-Je t'en supplie! Stiles! Ne meurs pas comme...

Il n'entendait plus rien.

Et soudain, un grand cri, animal, inhumain. Un hurlement de loup.

Trop tard.

Il ferma les yeux.

Dommage.


	116. Il ne faut pas me pleurer

Tout était noir autour de lui.

Stiles regarda à gauche, puis à droite. Enfin il tenta.

Car il ne voyait absolument rien. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne sentait rien. Pas la moindre odeur.

Pas le plus petit souffle sur sa peau. Il ne ressentait rien. Plus de corps, plus de douleur, plus de goût sur sa langue.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'était donc ça la mort? Le silence. Inodore, indolore, incolore?

Ou alors...il était seulement... désorienté. Il se concentra sur l'intérieur de son corps.

Oui, il percevait bien quelque chose. Son cœur battait contre ses côtes et faisait pulser ses tempes. Il ne pouvait donc pas être mort.

Ses yeux grands ouverts ne rencontraient toujours que les ténèbres. Il força sur ses mains sans succès. Ses muscles demeuraient sourds aux ordres de son cerveau. Son corps était lourd, si lourd. Il pesait des tonnes.

Déconcerté, il essaya malgré tout de bouger un pied. Peine perdue.

Puis, ses yeux s'habituèrent lentement à l'obscurité. Le plafond était bas. Bien trop bas.

S'il avait pu bouger, il aurait pu le toucher avec son front, même en restant couché.

Il tenta de regarder sur les côtés. Il était cerné par des parois.

Ses sens revinrent d'un seul coup.

Du bois, sous ses doigts. De la sécheresse dans sa bouche. Une douleur insoutenable dans tous ses membres et surtout... Ce manque d'air. Il étouffait.

Une caisse en bois.

Une caisse? Non. Un cercueil!

Cette révélation s'accompagna d'une bouffée de panique. On l'avait enterré vivant!

Stiles se força à bouger. Mais il restait impuissant, prisonnier de son corps pétrifié.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de nouveau pour lancer un cri.

Il fallait qu'on l'entende. Il ne voulait pas mourir comme ça!

Quelques mots essoufflés s'évaporèrent dans le silence pesant.

-Aidez-moi! Au secours!

Il hurla à la mort et se débattit autant qu'il put.

Ses cris déchirants ne semblaient pas être entendus.

-À l'aide! Sauvez-moi!

Il planta ses doigts, repliés comme des serres, dans le bois. Espérant changer de position. Il réussit enfin à libérer ses bras, les ramena sur son torse et entreprit de gratter furieusement le couvercle de sa prison. Il s'écorchait, s'arrachait les ongles sur les planches.

Ses mains furent bientôt en sang mais il continuait à hurler tout en déchirant ses doigts.

L'air lui manquait. Il n'avait plus d'oxygène.

Il gémit de douleur, de terreur, d'abattement.

C'était terminé.

Il suffoquait.

Alors, puisant dans ses dernières forces, il parvint à libérer un ultime cri de désespoir.

-Je...suis...vivant!

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Stiles est un lycanthrope et les Hale attendent.

Cette voix étouffée vaguement familière tira doucement Stiles du sommeil. Déboussolé et nauséeux, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fit mine de se frotter le visage. Ou plutôt, il essaya.

En vain.

De nouveau paniqué, il tira sur les sangles qui le maintenaient contre le lit, les entendant craquer sous la traction sans jamais qu'ils ne lui concèdent le moindre pouce de liberté.

Un martèlement rapide et désordonné résonnait dans toute la pièce, l'oppressant, brisant ses tympans par son intensité, lui rappelant vaguement des battements de cœur. Un effluve puissant de sueur et de crasse auquel se mêlait une odeur de renfermé agressa ses narines. On aurait dit une pièce sans aération avec une vingtaine de chiens emprisonnés à l'intérieur.

Asphyxié par la peur et l'instinct de survie, Stiles se cabra, son corps décollant du matelas alors qu'il se débattait avec toujours plus de force et toujours plus de violence.

Un grognement animal sortit du tréfonds de sa gorge, tonnant puissamment autour de lui.

Abasourdi devant un tel son, il sentit toute sa colère s'éteindre, avant que la porte située face à son lit ne s'ouvre lentement, dévoilant la silhouette hésitante de...Deaton.

-Oh! Stiles...

Ce ton calme et le timbre chaleureux l'apaisèrent, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était en terrain ami. Qu'aucun danger ne pesait plus sur lui... Pour l'instant. Alors il abaissa ses défenses et lâcha les vannes, sanglotant de soulagement. Ensuite, il se laissa retomber en arrière contre les oreillers, fermant les yeux et doutant de sa chance. Était-il possible qu'il soit vivant et en sécurité ? Était-il possible qu'il ait traversé l'enfer et y ait survécu ?

Sans doute, puisque il se trouvait dans ce lit. Il soupira profondément afin de relâcher ses muscles crispés. Il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir l'expression attentive du vétérinaire.

Adoptant un comportement précautionneux et des gestes lents, celui-ci s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver à cinquante centimètres de son lit. À cet instant il s'arrêta. Manifestement, Deaton évitait de brusquer son « _patient_  ».

-Je vais te détacher, me permets-tu d'approcher davantage?

Un étrange sentiment de possessivité prit Stiles au ventre et il hésita, fixant le vétérinaire avec suspicion alors que celui-ci envisageait de pénétrer son espace vital. Finalement, au prix d'un effort immense, il hocha la tête, comprenant que ce petit sacrifice lui permettrait de retrouver enfin sa liberté. Quel sentiment étrange... Ce besoin de protéger son... territoire?

Apparemment légèrement nerveux, Deaton fit un pas en avant. Son expression prudente montrait qu'il n'accordait à la réponse de son patient qu'une confiance très modérée. Il ne quittait pas son visage du regard, guettant visiblement tout signe de menace. Devant le bouleversement interne qu'il ressentait, on pouvait aisément comprendre l'attitude du vétérinaire. Ce dernier finit par dessangler les attaches qui pendaient désormais des quatre côtés du lit. Stiles put alors s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fit, tout en se massant les poignets, soucieux d'éliminer la désagréable sensation de contention.

-Où sommes-nous? Interrogea-t-il, l'esprit trop embrouillé par des centaines de questions pour parvenir à déterminer laquelle était la plus importante.

-Chez moi. Je t'héberge, le temps que la police cesse de surveiller les Hale à cause de ta disparition. Et surtout que le grand conseil de Californie ait terminé de juger les différents actes répréhensibles qui ont été commis dans cette affaire. À savoir, ta séquestration et la morsure qui en a découlé. Ils sont en train d'enquêter également sur les diverses décisions qui ont présidé à la gestion des problèmes survenus à Beacon Hills depuis un an. Ils remettent en cause en partie les choix du conseil local. Tout à l'heure, j'étais au téléphone avec un des membres de cette assemblée qui voulait prendre de tes nouvelles.

Stiles referma les yeux un instant, soupirant. Il se souvenait du saut depuis le bord de la falaise. Il se souvenait également de son évasion et des trois semaines atroces qu'il avait passées dans ce sous-sol, aux mains du vieux cinglé. En revanche, les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à sauter dans le vide alors que Derek lui tendait les bras, lui échappaient totalement.

Le souvenir de Derek, en larmes, à côté de son corps disloqué lui revint brutalement, sans filtre, lui tordant les boyaux. Mais quel con il avait été de sauter du haut de cette fichue falaise! L'impact aurait dû le tuer. Par quel miracle son crâne n'avait-il pas explosé comme une pastèque trop mûre au moment du choc ? Cette image le fit grimacer. Fallait croire qu'un ange prenait soin de sa petite personne.

Et l'ange en question était sans doute pas prêt d'aller pointer au chômage, vu ce qui semblait avoir suivi l'atterrissage de Stiles. En effet, le son émit par sa gorge quelques minutes plus tôt s'apparentait davantage au grondement d'un fauve qu'à une protestation civilisée. Si on ajoutait à ça le fait que le cœur et la respiration de son hôte résonnaient à ses oreilles de manière totalement anormale... Aucun doute n'était plus permis, il mutait.

Tel un écho à sa réflexion, la phrase de Deaton qui avait accompagné son réveil lui revint en mémoire alors qu'il en prenait seulement maintenant la pleine mesure. Laura l'avait mordu. Malgré son état désespéré. Ou plutôt, en raison de son état désespéré ! Il inspira profondément, refoulant sa peur instinctive pour se concentrer sur sa chance d'avoir survécu  _également_...à cette révolution dans son organisme.

La seule chose qui comptait était qu'il soit vivant et que la meute aille bien.

-Alors, c'est vrai? Je suis un loup-garou...

-Techniquement, tu ne le seras qu'à la prochaine pleine lune, dans un peu plus de deux semaines.

Stiles n'y croyait pas. Il était un loup-garou. Stiles l'humain, c'était fini pour toujours. Désormais il était une bête féroce, potentiellement dangereuse pour son entourage.

-Mais...mais, je n'entends rien en dehors de cette pièce, fit-il remarquer, intrigué.

-Bien sûr. Nous avons aménagé la maison spécialement pour éviter les bruits dérangeants afin que tu puisses t'habituer en douceur à tes nouveaux sens.

-Et pourquoi j'étais attaché?

-La fièvre te faisait délirer. Tu te débattais dans ton sommeil, nous t'avons donc attaché pour t'empêcher de te blesser, expliqua Deaton avec patience. La mutation ne se fait pas sans douleur et sans résistance.

-Hmm... Ça sent la mort ici, remarqua subitement Stiles en fronçant le nez.

Deaton sourit.

-Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir...Répliqua-t-il d'un ton faussement choqué. Plus sérieusement, voilà déjà une semaine que tu es ici à...macérer. Impossible de te laver correctement sans risquer sa vie. Alors j'ai préféré attendre que tu sois conscient pour que tu te charges toi-même de l'opération complète.

-Une semaine? Mais...et mon père? Il est au courant que je suis vivant?

Son propre ton détaché, à peine empreint de sollicitude, le surprit. Cette semaine d'inconscience avait-elle émoussé son sens de l'empathie ? Ou bien sa longue séquestration l'avait-elle détaché de tout? Ou tout simplement, le fait d'être un loup-garou lui avait-il supprimé certaines émotions? Pourtant Laura, Derek et Peter avaient l'air de ressentir aussi bien que lui...avant. Alors, pourquoi une telle indifférence?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Deaton, l'arrachant à sa réflexion. Il n'est au courant de rien. Il fallait attendre que tes blessures cicatrisent et que l'on puisse convenir avec toi d'une version acceptable. Une version crédible mais également capable de préserver le secret de la communauté.

-Mais...alors...je suis porté disparu depuis...

-Un mois.

-Un mois...

Le fait de le dire lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Si longtemps !?

Il bondit hors de son lit et son agilité le stupéfia quelques secondes. Il se serait plutôt attendu à se casser la gueule, comme d'habitude. Ou comme d'habitude, _avant_. Il secoua la tête, abandonnant là cette pensée parfaitement inutile.

-Mon père doit être mort d'inquiétude!

La tristesse et l'anxiété qu'il perçut en lui à cet instant lui firent du bien. Finalement, il n'était pas devenu...inhumain. Stiles retint son soupir de soulagement. Son inquiétude pour son père était sincère. Et il avait d'excellentes raisons d'être inquiet car, au moment de l'enlèvement de son fils, le shérif n'allait pas bien du tout.

-Rassure-toi Stiles, nous ne l'avons jamais oublié. Nous veillons sur lui depuis ta disparition. Nous l'empêchons de se laisser sombrer. Mais j'avoue qu'il était temps que tu te réveilles... Il devient... de plus en plus difficile de réguler sa... consommation d'alcool...

L'hyperactif baissa la tête, coupable.

-C'est ma faute. Si j'avais pas sauté, j'aurais pu le retrouver plus vite.

-Oh par rapport à ton père, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Il aurait fallu de toute façon attendre quelque jours avant ta réapparition. La différence aurait été minime.

Le vétérinaire fit une pause. Stiles restait silencieux, suspendu à ses explications. Debout, le corps tendu.

-Je reconnais que sauter du haut d'une falaise était une solution un peu...extrême. D'autant que tu ignorais que tu ne mourrais pas sur le coup... Nous avons retrouvé des brindilles d'arbustes dans ton sweat...tu as croisé dans ta chute un bosquet de jeunes conifères bienveillants. Ils ont amorti ta chute tout en la ralentissant considérablement. C'était inespéré. Sans cela, le choc final t'aurait tué. Et dans ce cas...une guerre sans merci aurait éclaté...se terminant probablement par l'extermination de la meute. Personne n'aurait pu empêcher Derek de faire un carnage, autrement qu'en le tuant.

-Donc j'ai raison...je n'aurais jamais dû sauter. Insista Stiles en marchant de long en large dans la pièce. Je sais d'ailleurs pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai fait. Plus j'y pense et moins je pige. Je me souviens très bien d'avoir eu des pensées dépressives et suicidaires...

Il fit une pause pour tenter de convoquer ces souvenirs douloureux.

-Surtout après la visite de Gérard Argent qui m'a affirmé que Derek était mort et Laura à deux doigts d'y passer. Reprit-il en s'immobilisant brusquement.

Il prit une grande respiration afin de se calmer.

-Mais lorsque j'ai découvert pendant ma fuite que Derek était vivant...j'aurais dû avoir envie de vivre, non ? Mon seul souci aurait dû être...d'aller le retrouver, non ? Et au contraire, tout ce que j'ai fait -même en le voyant- c'est de plonger vers une mort certaine.

Il s'interrompit un instant, le regard dans le vide.

-J'y comprends vraiment rien.

Deaton s'approcha et posa une main sur son bras.

-Veux-tu bien te rasseoir que je t'explique comment je vois les choses?

Obéissant, Stiles obtempéra et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, face à l'émissaire qui s'installa sur une chaise.

-Bien. En premier lieu Stiles, ne cherche pas pour l'instant à savoir ce qui t'a poussé à agir ainsi. Dis-toi que tu n'avais sans doute pas le choix. Accorde-toi un peu de répit et surtout de l'indulgence. Ne te juge pas sans en savoir davantage. Tu as traversé des événements extrêmement difficiles dont les enjeux te dépassaient très largement. Tu n'en es pas responsable. Plus tard, il te sera possible de te faire aider, quand tu auras «  _digéré_ » ta nouvelle condition. D'autant qu'en fin de compte, grâce à ce coup de pouce du destin, les Hale devraient se retrouver en position de force. Ce qui me satisfait pleinement puisque je suis leur émissaire. Conclut-il avec un grand sourire en tapotant paternellement l'épaule de Stiles. Pour l'instant nous avons deux priorités absolues. T'apprendre à supporter puis à maîtriser les transformations progressives de ton métabolisme et résoudre le problème de ton retour à la vie sociale.

Stiles se balançait d'avant en arrière un peu perturbé par la situation. Il n'était toutefois pas totalement convaincu.

-Tout de même, si je n'avais pas sauté, ça se serait peut-être arrangé et surtout ça aurait été moins risqué, non ? Reprit-il d'une petite voix.

Il avait clairement envie d'entendre le contraire.

-Écoute Stiles. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit utile de se poser cette question. «  _Si ma tante en avait on l'appellerait mon oncle_  » disait ma chère grand-mère avec distinction.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de remarque chez Deaton qui donnait toujours l'impression d'être plutôt...réservé. Sans doute voulait-il dédramatiser la situation.

-Tu comprends bien ce que je veux dire ! Étant donné l'état dans lequel tu étais quand on t'a récupéré, en faisant abstraction des blessures dues à ta chute, il aurait été difficile d'empêcher Derek de déraper. Et même s'il était resté calme, qui peut prédire les réactions de la famille Argent ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elles ont brillé par leur côté totalement irrationnel. Et cela, malgré le fait que leur doyen soit enfermé sous surveillance dans un lieu inconnu en attendant la sentence.

-Et la mère d'Allison, ils l'ont arrêtée aussi ?

-Non. Il n'y a aucune preuve qu'elle soit impliquée d'une manière ou d'une autre dans ton kidnapping. Mais cesse de te poser trop de questions pour l'instant. Le verdict concernant Gérard Argent et Laura doit tomber d'ici quelques jours. En ce qui la concerne je ne suis pas très inquiet. Les jurés devraient trancher en faveur de ton intégration à la meute Hale. Ce qui, en quelque sorte, résout le problème que posait ta découverte de notre existence hors des règles habituelles.

Stiles se pinça la lèvres, enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes et posant le menton contre ses genoux pour fixer l'émissaire avec fascination. Faire partie de la meute Hale? Officiellement? Voilà qui compensait très largement le fait d'être devenu un lycanthrope. S'il appartenait à la famille, alors le conseil ne pourrait pas s'opposer à leur relation et ils pourraient rester ensemble officiellement malgré la limite d'âge.

-Alors ils n'ont arrêté que Gérard Argent ?

-Ils interrogent Mme Morell. Un témoin affirme qu'elle était présente lors d'une des séances de torture que tu as subies.

-Un témoin, marmonna Stiles. Oh mon dieu! Keith...

Sursautant violemment, il sentit toute l'horreur de la situation lui revenir en pleine face. Il avait abandonné Keith. Il l'avait laissé pour mort alors que ce dernier s'était sacrifié pour lui.

-Je l'ai abandonné, souffla-t-il, horrifié. Je suis monstrueux. Mais qu'ai-je fait?

-De quoi parles-tu?

-Keith. Je l'ai abandonné là-bas! Co...Comment va-t-il ?

-Eh bien le fait que tout le monde l'ait cru mort lui a sauvé la vie. Lorsque tu as sauté, il y avait de nombreux témoins présents. La meute surveillait la maison depuis la veille. Ne pouvant y pénétrer puisque la propriété est entourée par une grille entrelacée de bois de sorbier. Les Argent protègent leurs bâtiments de cette manière depuis des siècles. Bref...la maison avait été identifiée depuis peu comme étant le lieu le plus probable de ta séquestration. Sans preuve formelle et flagrant délit, il n'y avait pas moyen d'y entrer. Peter et Nathalie Martin ont fait appel au grand conseil pour obtenir une aide. Nous attendions l'équivalent d'un mandat de perquisition, lorsque Derek nous a prévenus d'une grande agitation dans la propriété. Une fois que des voitures sont sorties, Nathalie Martin est entrée avec un membre du grand conseil. Des coups de feu sont une raison suffisante pour pénétrer dans un lieu privé. Et ils ont trouvé Keith. Laissé pour mort. Il va aussi bien que possible eu égard à la gravité de sa blessure. Sa vie n'est plus en danger et on s'occupe bien de lui. Donc ne t'en soucie pas pour l'instant. Concentre-toi plutôt sur tes problèmes.

-Ouais...

Stiles soupira longuement, soulagé quant au sort de son compagnon de galère. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et ferma les yeux, se remémorant ces trois semaines de supplice. Fronçant le nez et mâchonnant dans le vide, il émit un son dégoûté, imaginant encore le goût du sang contre son palais. Il passa sa langue à l'emplacement des dents disparues. Au moins avait-il cicatrisé et la douleur était-elle partie. De même son dos allait beaucoup mieux, ses multiples plaies paraissaient avoir disparu. Il aurait aimé que le traumatisme laissé par cette période cicatrise aussi facilement.

Il frissonna, évoquant malgré lui l'un des pires moments de sa détention. Cette sensation épouvantable que des serpents liquides s'infiltraient partout, le noyant lentement. Il trouva étrange que ce ne soient pas les instants de douleurs extrêmes qui aient pris le pas sur le «  _waterboarding_  ». Mais cela s'expliquait sûrement par son contentieux avec l'eau. Après tout, assister impuissant à la noyade de votre petit copain ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent. Quant au contact froid du métal contre ses dents et au claquement sec du fouet lacérant sa chair, il était conscient qu'il n'était pas prêt de les oublier. La remarque de Deaton était donc sensée. Il aurait sûrement besoin de l'aide d'un psy. Ce dont Stiles était sûr, c'était qu'il ne s'agirait pas de Morell !

Un instant, il pensa qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas survécu à cette interminable détention s'il s'était trouvé seul en cellule ou si Harry ne l'avait pas aidé. Une vive gratitude l'envahit subitement à l'égard de son compagnon d'infortune et du jeune garde. Aussi vive que la rage qui lui succéda envers la famille Argent et leurs « _associées_  ». Morell et Jennifer.

-Tu veux peut-être te laver j'imagine, déclara soudain Deaton, le faisant sursauter. Ça te fera du bien. Pendant ce temps je te préparerai quelque chose à manger. Ça te va?

Les lèvres pincées en un trait rageur, sobre manifestation de la colère qu'il ressentait, Stiles hocha sèchement la tête en se levant. Il ne frissonna pas une seule seconde de la fraîcheur du parquet sous ses pieds nus. Les choses avaient bien changé...

Deaton lui fit signe de le suivre et ils sortirent de la chambre, laissant derrière eux cette odeur infecte. Il faudrait sans doute désinfecter la pièce de fond en comble afin de faire disparaître les traces olfactives de son passage. Stiles découvrit à l'extérieur un air plus léger, porteur d'une myriade de senteurs différentes. Comme l'odeur de médicaments mêlée à celles de chiens et de chats dans le sillage du vétérinaire, son après-rasage, du sang frais -sûrement celui de l'hyperactif-, et ce petit quelque chose sur lequel il lui était impossible de mettre un nom.

Étouffé par ces nouvelles sensations, Stiles se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de Deaton.

-Et Derek, comment va-t-il?

-Eh bien, nous avons dû l'assommer pour qu'il te lâche et qu'il aille se nourrir et dormir. Bref il est actuellement quasiment séquestré au manoir et tellement sur les nerfs depuis le jour de ton évasion que tout le monde te sera reconnaissant d'être enfin réveillé. Laura ou Peter commençaient à manifester des envies de meurtre à son encontre. Va te doucher. Pendant ce temps, je vais les prévenir que tu as repris tes esprits.

Cette image d'un Derek intenable ne tira qu'une pauvre grimace à Stiles qui se sentait bien incapable de sourire. Deaton ne parut pas s'en formaliser et il l'invita à entrer dans une salle de bain au fond du couloir.

-Peter a préparé des vêtements pour toi à l'avance, l'informa-t-il en désignant une pile d'affaires sur une commode. Prends le temps qu'il te faut. Si tu rencontres le moindre souci, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Je serai juste au rez-de-chaussée. C'est bon?

-Oui. Merci...

Planté au centre de la petite pièce, se tenant maladroitement et le regard fuyant, Stiles se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à confier ce qui le tracassait.

-Comment vais-je faire pour me contrôler ? Je ne me sens pas capable d'être un bon loup-garou.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons là pour t'épauler. Ils sont tous passés par là.

-Ben non. Ils sont loups de naissance eux. C'est pas pareil.

-Ils te guideront. Et s'ils n'y arrivent pas, alors je ferai des recherches pour vous. Tu es loin d'être le seul humain à avoir été transformé. Et puis je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien pour l'instant. Tu as su reprendre le contrôle plusieurs fois depuis ton réveil. Même si tu l'as fait sans t'en rendre compte et que ce n'est encore rien par rapport à ce que tu devras gérer après ta première pleine lune. Enfin... nous verrons tout ça plus tard.

L'apprenti loup-garou ne répondit pas et Deaton quitta la pièce en silence, refermant la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt Stiles se sentit prisonnier de ces quatre murs et un étau enserra sa gorge. Se précipitant vers la porte, il la rouvrit en grand, retrouvant un semblant de calme. La pudeur, il s'en fichait éperdument. Les vingt-et-un jours passés dans une promiscuité forcée avec Keith avaient suscité des situations autrement plus gênantes. Stiles frissonna désagréablement, secouant la tête pour sortir ces images de son esprit. C'était terminé. Terminé.

Alors il se déshabilla lentement, observant ses membres un par un, vérifiant si toutes ses plaies étaient bien cicatrisées. Fasciné, il observa son dos dans le miroir, passant ses doigts curieux sur la peau désormais intacte. Les pouvoirs de guérison des loups-garous étaient... époustouflants.

Stiles se rapprocha de la glace, montrant les dents, tirant sur sa lèvre supérieure pour examiner ses canines. Pas de crocs. Et heureusement. Sinon ce serait inquiétant pour la vie de Deaton. Il grimaça. De toute façon, il n'en n'aurait que trois. Ce salaud d'Argent lui ayant retiré une des canines du bas. Bah après tout, sa survie ne dépendait tout de même pas de sa capacité à chasser avec le seul secours de ses futurs crocs !

Ne pouvant plus supporter l'odeur pestilentielle qui se dégageait de lui-même, il entra sous la douche, n'attendant pas que l'eau se réchauffe pour se laver avec soin, suivant du regard les serpentins de sang qui coulaient sur le carrelage. Deaton avait apparemment retiré le plus gros sur la partie de son corps restée accessible lorsqu'il était allongé. Mais pour le dos...il restait tout à faire. Il fouilla dans les gels douches, prenant tous ceux qui passaient sous ses mains avant de se frotter de tous les côtés, savourant le décrassage intense et la sensation de propre qui se dégageait lentement de lui. Puis il prit une brosse à dent mise à sa disposition, briquant l'intérieur de sa bouche sans délaisser un seul recoin. Ça faisait un bien fou de reprendre forme humaine... Enfin façon de parler. Il passait une main dans ses cheveux si courts lorsqu'un cri en provenance du rez-de-chaussée le fit sursauter.

-Où est-il ?

Il lâcha ses cheveux pour se tourner vers la porte grande ouverte d'où provenaient des bruits de course. La course précipitée d'un corps puissant qui défonçait les marches sous son poids. Immédiatement, Stiles abandonna la pièce pour courir se jeter dans les bras du visiteur.

Il lui sauta littéralement dessus. Confiant dans les réflexes du loup-garou. Aucune déception ne vint tempérer sa joie. Ses bras se nouèrent autour du cou de Derek tandis que ses jambes entouraient ses hanches. Il fut accueilli comme il s'y attendait par une étreinte urgente, d'une telle intensité qu'il en eut un vertige. Il fourra son visage dans le cou de son compagnon et se détendit totalement. Absolument certain que c'était là sa place. Protégé de tout. Que désormais plus jamais on ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Au bout d'une délicieuse minute de partage intense et silencieux, les larges mains de Derek le déposèrent au sol pour venir caresser son visage. Ses yeux le dévoraient. Il pouvait y lire de l'adoration. C'était plus que plaisant. Plus que flatteur. C'était...Derek. Qui profita honteusement de la situation en fondant sur sa bouche. Ayant sans doute juré de lui couper le souffle définitivement par la sensualité débridée qu'il mit dans son baiser.

Stiles ferma les yeux sous l'afflux d'émotions qu'il sentait venant de Derek. C'était très déstabilisant et terriblement excitant. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit que c'était possible de sentir ça. Il se laissa emporter par ce torrent de perceptions. Nouvelles odeurs, nouvelles saveurs, toutes définitivement irrésistibles. Ça tombait bien. Qui avait prétendu qu'il fallait résister ?

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut bien trop court, Derek recula légèrement son visage, créant un contact visuel entre eux alors qu'il collait leurs fronts l'un à l'autre.

-Ne recommence plus jamais quelque chose comme ça ou je t'arrache la gorge.

-Avec tes dents. Oui, je sais, répondit Stiles, souriant doucement. Moi aussi, je t'aime Derek.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Les consignes sont claires et particulièrement simples, déclara Deaton en préparant une seringue qu'il remplit d'un liquide pourpre n'inspirant pas vraiment confiance. Tu dois simuler une amnésie sur tout ce qui concerne ton enlèvement. Il faudra être convaincant. Ton jeu d'acteur sera très important. Enlève ton t-shirt, s'il te plaît.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et Laura lui fit signe qu'il pouvait avoir confiance. Alors il obéit à son Alpha, se déshabillant pendant que le vétérinaire s'approchait de lui, tendant la seringue dans sa direction.

-Ce produit est le secret qui a tant aidé Derek l'an dernier pour ne pas mettre sa couverture à mal. Je vais t'injecter cette espèce spéciale d'aconit qui ralentit considérablement la guérison.

Stiles fixa l'aiguille avec ressentiment, acceptant difficilement une intrusion dans son espace vital avec quelque chose qui pouvait s'apparenter à une arme. Inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise sur la main de Derek assis à côté de lui, cherchant à retrouver un sentiment de sécurité. Enfin Deaton piqua dans le dos, poussant le piston. Immédiatement Stiles se cabra, rejetant le poison avec force. Les bras de Derek se refermèrent autour de lui et il se calma en entendant les paroles rassurantes murmurées contre son oreille.

-Tends-moi tes poignets s'il te plaît, demanda Deaton en rangeant sa seringue usagée avant de revenir vers Stiles, une corde dans la main.

Inquiet, Stiles tourna la tête vers Laura et Peter, s'attendant à ce que cette dernière lui accorde de désobéir au vétérinaire.

-Ne t'en fais pas Stiles, le rassura Peter. Ce n'est que pour la mise en scène. Le moindre détail compte.

Il hocha faiblement la tête, tendant les bras vers l'émissaire qui enroula sans attendre la corde autour de ses poignets avant de serrer au maximum, faisant grimacer Stiles et grogner Derek. Avant qu'il n'ait pu attaquer pour protéger l'hyperactif, Laura intervint et écarta son frère. Ne paraissant que peu se soucier de l'attaque avortée, Deaton continua de remplir sa mission consciencieusement, desserrant la corde avant d'indiquer à Stiles de lui tendre ses chevilles.

-C'est vraiment dans les moindres détails, commenta Stiles, ne desserrant pas les dents alors qu'il se retenait de mordre Deaton qui serrait de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'une marque violacée n'apparaisse sur sa peau rendue extrêmement pâle par son manque de soleil depuis plus d'un mois.

-Comment crois-tu que notre communauté est restée secrète si longtemps? Répondit Deaton en lâchant ses jambes.

-Nous devons notre survie au perfectionnisme de nos mises en scène, reprit Peter, adossé au mur d'un coin de la pièce. Plus on ajoute de détails, plus l'histoire est crédible.

Stiles hocha la tête, tendant la main vers Derek pour qu'il revienne lui apporter son soutien. L'aîné accourut immédiatement, reprenant la main dans la sienne avec possessivité. Il n'avait plus envie de le laisser, il le lui avait avoué une heure plus tôt, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, proche de la panique à l'idée de devoir se séparer le temps de sa future hospitalisation et probablement jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune.

-Je pense que tu es prêt. Pour le reste, nous t'avons déjà dit comment agir, conclut Deaton en s'éloignant, semblant porter un coup d'œil satisfait à l'ensemble de son œuvre. Tout est en ordre. Vous allez pouvoir y aller.

Derek et Stiles échangèrent un dernier regard empreint d'une profonde émotion avant de se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre se serrant convulsivement. L'hyperactif remarqua avec satisfaction que, malgré le peu de temps ensemble dont ils avaient pu disposer, leurs deux odeurs s'étaient déjà mélangées, lui procurant un intense sentiment d'appartenance à la meute. Au moins aurait-il un petit souvenir de Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le revoir.

Un petit pincement au cœur lui rappela qu'il ne savait pas encore comment son père gérerait plus tard sa relation avec Derek. En effet, le shérif avait mené la vie dure aux Hale depuis la disparition de son fils. Les surveillant sans relâche et les soumettant à de nombreux interrogatoires musclés, d'après ce que Stiles avait cru comprendre.

Avant de sortir, ce dernier se retourna une fois encore vers Derek, maintenu en place par Peter. Le regard de son petit ami le bouleversa et il ne put résister à la tentation de se précipiter pour échanger un denier baiser, sans se préoccuper une seconde du manque d'intimité de l'instant. Ce fut sauvage et animal et Stiles en fut comblé.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Il courait.

Ses jambes semblaient savoir exactement quoi faire. Ses pieds décollaient avec une facilité déconcertante. Il bondissait à travers la forêt, volant quasiment par-dessus les racines, esquivant chaque obstacle sans même y penser. Cette sensation grisante de toute puissance était magnifique. Les arbres n'entravaient en rien sa progression incroyablement rapide.

Laura le suivait aisément, se contentant de lui donner quelques indications sur la direction à prendre. Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt qui n'était pas celle de Beacon Hills. Il était important qu'il soit retrouvé à quelque distance de sa ville natale. Les Hale ayant été surveillés en permanence, échanges téléphoniques inclus, ils avaient ainsi l'espoir que le shérif accepterait plus facilement de croire en leur innocence.

Son pantalon -seul vêtement qu'on lui avait permis de garder- était déjà déchiré de toutes parts et maculé de boue. Branches et chutes volontaires avaient laissé leurs traces.

Incapable de modérer l'enthousiasme provoqué par sa course, Stiles accéléra l'allure.

-Stiles! Arrête d'accélérer. Je te l'ai déjà dit !

-Mais c'est tellement bon! S'écria-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers son alpha qui avait pris sa forme de loup.

-Tu auras toute ta vie devant toi pour courir avec nous. Maintenant, un peu de sérieux je te prie!

Stiles sourit en sentant que ce reproche n'était pas aussi sévère que son auteur voulait le faire croire. Apparemment, son comportement l'amusait plutôt. Mais comment aurait-il pu résister au plaisir de se sentir tellement vivant ! Et tellement libre !

Un bout de roche érafla son pied nu, le faisant grimacer. Pourtant il ne ralentit pas une seule seconde. Après tout, c'était bien le but de cette balade forestière, non ? S'égratigner le visage, les mains, se salir. Histoire d'arriver sur la route comme un évadé, victime d'une séquestration ayant duré un mois !

Ne pouvant retenir sa pulsion plus longtemps, Stiles fit brusquement une roulade dans les feuilles, se réjouissant de la pente douce qui le menait vers sa destination. Il entendit le rire canin de Laura quelques mètres en arrière. Elle laissait une plus grande distance entre eux tandis qu'ils arrivaient en bordure de forêt, continuant toutefois une surveillance discrète afin de s'assurer qu'il avait bien atteint la route.

-N'oublie pas de simuler l'épuisement. Il faut que tu fasses semblant de dormir ou de somnoler. Si tu restes les yeux grands ouverts et que tu cours partout, ils vont se demander si tu es drogué. De toute façon, il est probable qu'ils te feront une batterie de tests sanguins. Pour l'instant il n'y aura pas de problème, car le produit que t'a injecté Deaton est indétectable si on ne le cherche pas de manière spécifique. Quant à ta transformation, elle est récente et comme tu n'as pas encore passé ta première pleine lune, les constantes sanguines ne sont pas modifiées... mais plus tard, ça deviendra dangereux...

Stiles n'écoutait ces remarques que d'une oreille distraite, bien trop emporté par le plaisir de son nouvel état. Il rit en déboulant brusquement au milieu de la route. Mais dès qu'il eut pris pied dessus, ce simple ruban d'asphalte lui rappela qu'il avait désormais une mission sérieuse à remplir. Certes, il était coupé de ce merveilleux monde de liberté qu'il venait à peine de découvrir, mais l'espoir de le retrouver d'ici peu le motivait grandement. De plus, la présence rassurante de Laura -son alpha- quelques mètres plus loin, cachée dans les feuillages, se faisait encore sentir. Alors il se mit à longer la route, titubant et traînant des pieds, dans l'attente d'une voiture.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre et il s'effondra sans hésiter sur le bitume, écoutant avec satisfaction les pneus crisser près de lui.

Deux portières claquèrent et les malheureux figurants de cette mise en scène accoururent vers lui, semblant très paniqués.

-Oh mon dieu, tu crois qu'il est mort? S'exclama une voix masculine.

La seconde personne s'approcha, tournant Stiles sur le côté alors qu'il simulait l'inconscience.

-Il respire. Appelle les secours, ordonna la femme en le couchant sur le dos. Eh, mais t'as pas l'impression de connaître ce gosse ?

Dans le silence qui suivit, Stiles se dit que le type devait être en train de le dévisager.

-Si, mais...euh...

Le «  _blessé_  » entendait presque grincer les rouages du cerveau de son «  _sauveur_  ».

-Ce seraient pas ces affiches, qu'on a vu placardées un peu partout ? Un avis de recherche, tu sais? Je crois qu'il y avait une récompense.

-Rohh... Rodney tu es horrible. Comment peux-tu penser à ça quand tu vois l'état dans lequel se trouve ce pauvre gamin ? Allez dépêche-toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends !

Rodney grommela en s'éloignant.

Stiles retint difficilement son sourire.

La première phase du plan était un succès.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles fronça les sourcils, impatient. Depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills et sa prise en charge, il n'avait fait que simuler le sommeil. Et deux réveils avec un air vaseux en réclamant son père. Bref il lui fallait faire croire que les sédatifs agissaient alors qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun effet sur lui depuis sa transformation.

-... Monsieur, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. Calmez-vous avant d'aller le voir.

Stiles tendit l'oreille, s'obligeant à rester parfaitement allongé et enfoncé dans ses oreillers comme un blessé exténué devait l'être. L'odeur qui lui parvenait depuis le couloir semblait étrangement familière. Elle ressemblait à la sienne, c'était plutôt perturbant. Et un surprenant attendrissement le liait à l'homme fraîchement arrivé.

-J'exige de le voir immédiatement!

Stiles reconnut la voix de son père et se redressa instinctivement, ne souhaitant faire qu'une seule chose... courir se réfugier dans ses bras. Heureusement la raison fut la plus forte et il se recoucha, rongeant son frein tout en se concentrant sur les battements affolés du cœur du shérif.

-S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous un instant. Il a besoin de repos. Il vient de traverser de nombreuses épreuves et un comportement trop excessif et trop brusque pourraient l'effrayer.

Un grincement lui indiqua que son père avait accepté d'entendre raison et qu'il venait de s'affaler sur une chaise face à la chambre. Le pauvre... Il ne méritait pas tout ce qui lui tombait dessus... Au lieu d'avoir le fils parfait qui aurait fait sa fierté, voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec une créature mi-homme mi-bête qui risquait à chaque pleine lune -ou à la moindre contrariété- de lui arracher la tête...

-Que lui est-il arrivé? Demanda le shérif d'une voix fatiguée et altérée par l'angoisse. Son état est-il stable?

-Tout va bien, Monsieur. Il ne présente aucune blessure sévère, seulement des contusions et des égratignures sans doute causées par sa fuite. Les hématomes sur ses poignets et ses chevilles montrent qu'il a été longtemps attaché.

-Et pour les tests de...

La voix du shérif se brisa et Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer face au profond désarroi qu'il percevait. Son père avait dû vivre un enfer à le chercher partout, remuant ciel et terre, craignant un peu plus chaque jour de ne retrouver que son cadavre, priant pour le revoir en vie. Un véritable martyr.

-Nous n'avons trouvé aucun signe de viol, répondit le médecin.

Le shérif soupira longuement et un silence s'installa dans le couloir. Stiles tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, fixant l'extérieur avec envie. Il lui fallait mobiliser tout son sang-froid pour éviter de paniquer à se trouver ainsi enfermé entre quatre murs, sans possibilité de sortir.

-Je peux... quand même aller le voir? Pour m'assurer... qu'il est bien là.

Stiles n'entendit pas de réponse mais bientôt la porte s'entrouvrit lentement.

-Je pense qu'il dort encore, souffla le médecin. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, le bouton d'appel est près du lit.

Le silence reprit ses droits dans la pièce, faisait se raidir Stiles, submergé par l'afflux de sensations dont les sentiments du shérif le bombardaient. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. L'angoisse montait. Il était tiraillé entre la peur de se trahir et la joie de retrouver son père après toutes ces épreuves.

Un contact chaud enveloppa sa main et le cœur de Stiles se serra. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il tourna doucement la tête vers son père, croisant instantanément son regard.

-Stiles, dit-il à voix basse, tendant la main vers le visage de son fils.

Ce dernier eut aussitôt un léger mouvement de recul, réflexe de défense qu'il regretta aussitôt, car le regard du shérif s'emplit de larmes alors qu'il interrompait son geste, reposant sa paume contre la main du blessé.

-Je suis tellement désolé fiston. Si j'avais...

Il serra les mâchoires n'osant continuer, et Stiles posa doucement sa main libre sur celles de son père.

-Pardon papa.

Le shérif écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, avant de brusquement éclater en sanglot, fermant les paupières et emprisonnant les mains pâles de son fils entre les siennes pour les amener à son visage.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

C'était pas passé loin. Vraiment pas loin. Stiles avait eu vraiment chaud sur ce coup-ci. Non mais, on aurait pu le prévenir _avant_  que le FBI avait pris l'affaire en main! À cause de cet oubli, il s'était retrouvé comme un couillon devant le père de Scott, ce foutu détecteur de mensonge -à se demander si le type était pas un loup-garou. Heureusement, le prétexte d'un brusque coup de fatigue avait paru crédible et ajourné l'interrogatoire de Stiles par Rafael McCall. Enfin...presque crédible.

-... que mon fils ment? S'emportait le shérif dans le couloir. Vous ne manquez pas de culot McCall ! Savez-vous ce qu'il a enduré tout ce temps? Est-ce vous qui avez passé un mois entravé et mal nourri ?

-Croyez ce que vous voulez Stilinski. Moi, je vous garantis qu'il ment, j'en ai la conviction, rétorqua le père de Scott. Il sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais, pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, il couvre les responsables.

Stiles plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage. Ce connard allait finir par réactiver les soupçons du shérif envers les Hale.

-Couvrir ceux qui- Mais, seriez-vous fou? D'après les rapports des médecins, ils l'ont torturé! Deux dents! Il lui manque deux dents, arrachées par la force! Qui pourrait protéger ses bourreaux après avoir subi une chose pareille?!

-Votre naïve-

-Messieurs, un peu de calme je vous prie. Les patients ont besoin de repos et de tranquillité. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes dans un hôpital et pas dans un marché de plein vent. Veuillez quitter l'établissement s'il vous plaît.

Stiles soupira, roulant des yeux de lassitude d'avoir encore autant d'obstacles à surmonter avant d'être enfin libéré de toute cette merde.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Tu as besoin d'aide? Proposa le shérif d'un ton prudent et plein de sollicitude.

Stiles le fixa du coin de l'œil, se retenant de montrer son agacement face à l'inquiétude permanente de son père.

-Non, c'est bon, répondit-il, se mordant la langue pour s'empêcher de l'envoyer bouler. Je sais encore manger tout seul.

Son ton avait peut-être été moins aimable qu'il l'aurait voulu mais il n'était pas capable de mieux alors qu'il se trouvait constamment sous pression. Le fait que son Alpha ne soit pas présente ajoutait au stress du moment et le rendait agressif.

Le shérif parut blessé par cette réponse froide et se renfonça dans sa chaise, observant le vide, l'air pensif. Vu son air contrarié depuis son retour, Rafael avait dû réussir à lui coller le doute. Ou pire, à le renforcer. Quand mettrait-il sur le tapis le sujet de la famille Hale ? À en juger par l'épaisseur de l'atmosphère, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

-Stiles, tu es sûr que tu as tout dit au FBI tout à l'heure?

-Oui. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé ni avant, ni pendant, ni après. Mes souvenirs reprennent à mon arrivée sur la route. Peut-être que ça reviendra plus tard... Même si je préférerais que ça ne revienne jamais, à vrai dire. J'imagine que c'était pas forcément joyeux. Ajouta-t-il en se demandant si la phrase précédente n'en avait pas trop dit.

À force de s'acharner à persuader les autres qu'il était amnésique, peut-être oublierait-il plus facilement la réalité? Il avait déjà l'impression que certains détails s'estompaient. Édulcorant de plus en plus ces souvenirs douloureux.

-Mais tu n'as rien vu d'inhabituel  _avant_  ton enlèvement? Peut-être que Derek était nerveux ou-

-Nous y voilà. Tu le soupçonnes donc réellement?

Même s'il le savait déjà, il fallait donner le change. Son père n'était pas au courant lui, que Stiles connaissait une grande partie des événements qui s'étaient déroulés entre les Hale et la police durant son absence.

-Vu votre passif et la période précédant ta disparition, je suis en droit de me poser de nombreuses questions. Et si on prend en compte le lieu de ton enlèvement...le manoir Hale...

-Mais faut arrêter, nom d'un chien ! T'es complètement taré! Derek est mon petit-ami, pas mon bourreau! C'est le mec de ma vie et la réciproque est vraie! C'était déjà bien assez difficile de ne pas l'avoir vu durant tout ce temps, mais si en plus tu nous sépares quand je suis libéré-

-Tiens ! Et pourquoi n'as-tu toujours pas demandé à le voir?

Stiles déglutit. Merde. Vite, il fallait une réponse.

-Je viens d'être kidnappé et séquestré pendant un mois, j'ai couru pendant des heures dans la forêt sans savoir où j'étais en ayant perdu la mémoire, après j'ai failli me faire écraser par mon sauveur avant d'être mis sous morphine pendant des heures, et enfin je me suis fait interroger par des agents du FBI incompétents et inhumains qui ne m'ont pas laissé respirer une seule seconde! Je pense que c'est compréhensible que je n'ai eu le temps de demander quoi ou qui que ce soit.

Stiles simula un moment de faiblesse et s'affaissa contre ses oreillers, fermant les yeux à demi. Le shérif parut se sentir coupable et il grimaça.

-Pardon... Stiles. Je suis désolé, ne te fâche pas fiston. Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne veux pas recommencer. Si tu me dis que Derek n'a rien à voir avec ça, alors je te crois... Mais ne m'en veux pas de m'inquiéter.

Stiles soupira. Il s'en voulait de mentir et de manipuler ainsi le shérif. Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, le faire souffrir un peu plus... Il était un fils monstrueux.

-Je vais l'appeler tout à l'heure pour le prévenir, d'accord? Promit son père en caressant doucement les cheveux de Stiles.

Il se pencha, embrassant légèrement le front de son fils tout en se levant. Sur le pas de la porte il s'arrêta, semblant hésiter.

-Dors Stiles, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Stiles hocha la tête et lorsque le battant se ferma, il abandonna son petit sourire rassurant.

Non. Il n'était pas en sécurité. Il n'avait jamais été plus en danger que depuis sa libération. Mais ça, personne ne devait l'apprendre.


	117. Je me sens bien dans la meute

_Douze jours plus tard..._

Déjà une semaine que Stiles était sorti de l'hôpital et il quittait le domicile familial pour la première fois. Si le shérif l'avait gardé enfermé une journée de plus, l'hyperactif serait devenu fou. Il n'avait pu voir personne, aucun de ses amis. Pourtant ces derniers l'avaient harcelé de messages pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Et aucun membre de sa meute, alors qu'il avait tellement besoin d'eux pour passer le cap difficile de la morsure toute fraîche. Et encore moins Derek qui lui manquait tant pour le réconforter après chaque cauchemar... Il avait beau avoir été prévenu par la famille Hale de ces quelques jours d'éloignement probable, il avait trouvé que c'était un peu dur.

Malgré la frustration profonde qu'il ressentait, Stiles n'avait pas protesté, jugeant que le shérif avait grand besoin d'être rassuré. Son père s'était d'ailleurs arrangé pour être présent le plus possible pendant cette petite semaine de retrouvailles. Stiles percevait très bien la peur qu'exsudait son père, dès que celui-ci posait les yeux sur lui. Il la  _sentait_  au sens propre. Une odeur presque désagréable qui mettait mal à l'aise et donnait envie de gronder. Bien entendu, il se contrôlait. Enfin, il essayait.

Le fait que le shérif soit aussi inquiet se comprenait aisément. Ce dernier ne craignait-il pas de perdre son fils une nouvelle fois? Stiles avait donc estimé que ce petit sacrifice de quelques jours de son temps, pour redonner à son père une raison de vivre, était le minimum. Hélas, il savait que ce n'était pas suffisant et que leur travail de reconstruction prendrait plusieurs semaines. Quoi qu'il en soit, le shérif allait un peu mieux mais persistait à vouloir garder Stiles... sous cloche. Et là... ce n'était plus possible. Car la pleine lune approchait dangereusement et son apprentissage devait commencer très vite.

Alors, abandonnant les discours argumentés censés faire appel à l'esprit rationnel du shérif, Stiles avait plongé dans l'émotionnel...piquant une petite crise, à grands renforts d'yeux mouillés et de pétage de plombs digne d'un soldat se débattant contre un syndrome post-traumatique.

Le shérif avait fini par céder. Du moins, il avait accepté que Stiles reprenne le chemin du lycée. L'étape «  _manoir_ » devrait sans doute faire l'objet d'une négociation à part entière. Donc, aujourd'hui il retournait en classe. La reprise de la scolarité, il s'en foutait royalement, il s'agissait juste de réhabituer son père à lui lâcher un peu la bride. Quant aux contenus des cours qu'il avait manqués, ces quelques jours de retraite forcée avaient largement suffi pour en prendre connaissance, le shérif s'étant chargé de collecter les documents nécessaires auprès de l'établissement.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut? S'enquit son père en ralentissant alors qu'il arrivait sur le parking du lycée. Tu as de quoi manger? De l'argent? Ton portable est chargé?

-J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut papa, ne t'en fais pas.

Stiles attrapa son sac qui reposait à ses pieds et le cala sur ses genoux en attendant que le shérif se décide enfin à immobiliser la voiture. Mais il ne paraissait pas prêt à le faire, roulant à deux à l'heure et dévisageant d'un regard méfiant chaque visage qu'ils croisaient.

Ne pas le brusquer. Ne pas le presser. Rester calme. Surtout rester calme.

Stiles serra les dents, fermant les paupières en respirant profondément. Se focalisant sur ses yeux. Les griffes... ça allait, il réussissait à les cacher correctement quand il était trop énervé et les crocs, il suffisait de fermer la bouche. Mais les yeux... C'était un autre problème.

-Papa. S'il te plaît, je vais être en retard.

Le shérif soupira et la voiture s'immobilisa enfin devant les portes principales. Aussitôt à l'arrêt, Stiles posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, s'apprêtant à sortir pour rejoindre Derek qu'il avait cru apercevoir près de sa moto.

-Stiles-

Il se tourna vers son père, le fixant en silence, dans l'expectative.

-Quoi?

Le shérif parut hésiter et finalement il le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois sur la tempe.

-Je t'aime fiston.

-Moi aussi p'pa, conclut Stiles en ouvrant la portière. À ce soir!

-Attends! Le retint-il une nouvelle fois. Je viens te chercher à quelle heure?

-Derek me ramènera... tenta-t-il avant de s'interrompre en croisant le regard soucieux de son père. Okay, tu peux venir vers seize heures.

Pas le brusquer. Pas le presser. Rester calme. Surtout rester calme.

Putain qu'est-ce que c'était dur!

-À ce soir alors. Passe une bonne journée. Si tu as le moindre problème, appelle-moi immédiatement.

Stiles ne répondit pas et son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il vit Derek s'avancer dans sa direction. Incapable de se soucier plus longtemps de son père, il contourna la voiture et s'élança dans les bras de son petit-ami, plongeant le nez dans son t-shirt pour en inspirer le parfum à pleins poumons. Le visage de Derek se nicha contre son cou, y déposant un baiser alors qu'il le serrait avec force, ne craignant plus de le blesser maintenant qu'il était un loup-garou lui aussi.

-Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-il contre sa peau.

Stiles sourit et agrippa le blouson en cuir entre ses doigts, souhaitant rester ainsi à jamais.

-Tu sais même pas à quel point c'est réciproque, marmonna-t-il en se lovant davantage si possible contre le corps chaud et musclé.

Le claquement d'une portière le fit sursauter et il releva brusquement la tête, croisant le regard noir de son père posé sur eux.

-C'est bon papa. Tu peux me laisser maintenant, le rassura-t-il sans lâcher Derek. Je suis en sécurité ici. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Derek me protège.

-C'est bien ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois, maugréa le shérif en approchant. Alors, je préfère être clair tout de suite Derek. S'il lui arrive le moindre problème, je te tiendrai pour responsable et tu paieras le prix fort, je te le garantis.

Derek hocha simplement la tête, gardant un visage neutre qui ne dupa aucunement Stiles. Il sentait très bien son stress et son appréhension d'échouer dans cette mission qu'il prenait tellement à cœur.

-Je ne laisserai personne lui faire le moindre mal, promit-il en tendant la main. Et si quiconque l'approche avec de mauvaises intentions, je serai impitoyable.

Le shérif scruta Derek fixement, semblant le jauger, avant de finalement serrer la main tendue d'un mouvement sec. Puis il fit demi-tour et s'engouffra dans sa voiture avant de quitter le parking en roulant bien plus vite que la sécurité ne l'y autorisait.

-Ça s'est pas si mal passé au final..., commenta Stiles en quittant des yeux l'endroit où la voiture du shérif venait de disparaître pour reporter son attention vers Derek. Il a même pas sorti son flingue.

Ne l'écoutant visiblement qu'à moitié, son compagnon ne lui répondit rien. Son regard parlait de lui-même. «  _Je m'en fous -_ disait ce regard-  _je m'en fous de tout ce que tu racontes parce que tout ce qui m'importe c'est de pouvoir te toucher, te protéger, te sentir, te bouffer des yeux, t'embrasser»_. Ce regard était empreint d'une telle adoration que Stiles en fut confondu. Et ce fut dans un état second qu'il vit cette bouche au dessin parfait se rapprocher lentement, très lentement, trop lentement, de la sienne, comme pour mieux profiter de l'anticipation et retarder à plaisir le contact tant désiré. Stiles ne s'embarrassa pas de ces subtilités et précipita le rencontre, happant avec gourmandise la lèvre supérieure toute proche et enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de Derek, le collant tout contre lui avec possessivité.

Dire que c'était bon de le retrouver restait une bien faible expression de la réalité..

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Ignore-les, conseilla Derek, un bras serré de manière protectrice autour de la taille de l'hyperactif alors qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs. Ne fais pas attention à eux.

-Ils me fixent comme si j'étais une bête curieuse..., rétorqua Stiles, peu rassuré et méfiant, soudain saisi d'une peur irrationnelle. Tu crois qu'ils se rendent compte de quelque chose?

Une porte de casier claqua et il sursauta. Aussitôt la main de Derek l'empoigna plus fermement, tentant de lui transmettre un peu de calme et de réconfort.

-Ça va aller. Tu n'es plus en danger.

Stiles se mordit la langue, se contraignant ainsi à garder le contrôle. Puis il entendit des bruits de course derrière lui et se retourna d'un bond, se positionnant instinctivement en posture de défense. Prêt à l'attaque. Mais bientôt il sentit deux bras fins s'enrouler autour de sa nuque et une masse de cheveux blonds balaya son visage.

Ne sachant que faire des sanglots d'Erica, Stiles lui tapota doucement le dos, la réconfortant maladroitement sous le regard rieur de Derek. Isaac et Boyd vinrent se planter juste à côté de lui, souriant à Stiles et le saluant par de petits signes de la main auxquels l'hyperactif répondit comme il put.

-Stiles...

Ce dernier se figea. Il se sépara lentement d'Erica, la confiant aux bons soins de ses amis alors qu'il se tournait vers la voix familière. L'expression de Scott le bouleversa. Effaçant, sans qu'il soit utile de prononcer un mot, les souvenirs amers de leur dernière rencontre. Son ami d'enfance n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se jeter dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec force et désespoir. Stiles se laissa faire. Restant prostré quelques secondes, les bras ballants alors qu'il tentait de gérer cet océan d'émotions, auquel ses sens naissants de loup-garou attribuait un arc en ciel de nuances olfactives qui l'étourdissaient.

-Je suis tellement désolé. Je m'en veux tellement, soufflait Scott contre son cou. Pardonne-moi. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir.

Au timbre de sa voix, Stiles sentit que son meilleur pote était à deux doigts de se mettre à sangloter comme une midinette devant un film romantique.

Reprenant contenance, Stiles lui rendit son accolade avec enthousiasme. Quel soulagement de voir que rien ne lui était arrivé durant son absence! Allison avait bien veillé sur lui. Stiles devrait la remercier pour cela, même si c'était la moindre des choses que d'éviter que votre petit ami ne devienne une des victimes de votre grand-père psychopathe !

-Je suis heureux de te revoir, répondit Stiles, resserrant davantage son étreinte.

Scott expira soudain fortement en se crispant un peu. Il s'éloigna de son ami et le dévisagea, intrigué.

-Ouah... t'as fait de la muscu ou quoi? J'ai cru que t'allais m'étouffer...tu sens pas ta force bro!

Stiles se passa mentalement un savon. Il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention...un accident est trop vite arrivé avec ces humains si fragiles.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles et Derek n'avaient pas eu grand mal à trouver une excuse valable pour s'éclipser après la pause déjeuner. Le besoin de calme et d'intimité après cette matinée forte en émotions avait été un prétexte parfaitement accueilli par leur bande d'amis. En réalité, une réunion «  _loups-garous_ » avaient été improvisée avec Peter dans une salle de classe vide.

-Je t'en ai pris deux, déclara Peter en sortant deux énormes sandwichs que Stiles saisit avec avidité. Je savais que le plateau de la cantine te paraîtrait franchement ridicule. La morsure donne faim comme tu as pu le remarquer.

La bouche déjà pleine, Stiles hocha la tête, mâchant avec soulagement le pain frais. Lui qui aimait manger avant sa séquestration... Maintenant, c'était une véritable histoire d'amour. Il accueillait chaque repas comme un festin. Que les plats soient simples ou sophistiqués, peu lui importait. Sans doute le jeûne et la morsure entraient-ils à parts égales dans cette exaltation de son rapport à la nourriture.

-C'est bien, commenta Peter en observant Stiles manger sans discontinuer. Je suis rassuré. D'ailleurs Laura le sera aussi. On s'inquiétait que tu ne retrouves pas l'appétit.

Stiles haussa les épaules et but une rasade de soda avant de s'essuyer sommairement la bouche.

-Tu parles, mon père s'est presque inquiété de voir les quantités que j'ingurgitais à la maison pendant toute la semaine passée. Et j'ai repris des muscles mais je prends pas de gras. Dis, tu crois que ça existe les loups-garous obèses ? Ou alors, on brûle tout... ?

Il avait baissé la voix sur la dernière phrase prenant un air de conspirateur. Ses deux interlocuteurs levèrent les yeux au ciel avec dans un parfait ensemble. Stiles souffla.

-Bon, vous voulez pas répondre. Pas grave. Alors je continue à manger sans me préoccuper de ma ligne. Et sinon, je dois faire quoi maintenant? Questionna-t-il impatiemment.

Peter et Derek échangèrent un regard, cette fois-ci interrogatif.

-Euh..à propos de quoi?

-Bah la morsure! Comment je dois me maîtriser? Que va-t-il se passer lors de la pleine lune vendredi? Le conseil a-t-il pris une nouvelle décision?

-Une étape après l'autre, tu veux bien? le calma Peter. Tout d'abord tu vas t'occuper de retrouver la santé et de reprendre un peu de poids. Je te rassure tout de suite, tu es encore très loin de l'obésité. Ensuite, on s'occupera du reste. Pendant quelques jours tu ne pourras rien apprendre, ton retour est bien trop récent! Tu es le centre de toutes les attentions. Attendons un jour ou deux que l'intérêt pour ta personne s'émousse et nous en reparlerons.

-Mais...et pour la pleine lune! Paniqua Stiles.

-Tu la passeras au manoir, répondit Derek en posant une main sur la nuque de son compagnon tout en le fixant intensément.

Il se voulait rassurant. Malgré cela, Stiles restait inquiet.

-Pour cette fois, nous t'attacherons pour la nuit. Quant à la prochaine tu sauras davantage à quoi t'attendre et nous aurons eu le temps de t'entraîner.

-Vous...m'attacherez? C...Comme un animal? Grogna Stiles qui sentit aussitôt ses yeux changer de couleur. Et pourquoi pas dans une cage tant qu'on y est? Comme ça je pourrais revivre pleinement les meilleurs parties de mon séjour de rêve chez les Argent.

L'aigreur et la hargne qu'il avait mises dans ces derniers mots l'étonnèrent presque lui-même. Il constata que ses interlocuteurs avaient encaissé le coup mais tentaient de n'en rien laisser voir. Derek approcha sa main pour prendre celle de Stiles, mais ce dernier la retira, incapable de modérer la bouffée de rage qui corrodait ses veines.

L'expression blessée qui finit par apparaître sur les traits de son amant éveilla en Stiles un faible sentiment de remord devant cette colère dirigée vers la mauvaise cible. Trop faible, le remord...lui souffla sa raison. Il ferma son esprit à cette petite voix.

-Stiles, s'il te plaît, implora presque Derek. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Et puis tu ne seras pas seul, ça se passera très bien. Je resterai avec toi toute la nuit.

L'hyperactif ne quitta pas son expression mécontente et mordit d'un grand coup de dent dans son second sandwich. Les deux Hale paraissaient mal à l'aise et le silence perdura de longues secondes. Où était passée l'ambiance enjouée à la limite de l'enthousiasme du début de leur petite réunion? Ce vieux salaud de Gérard Argent continuait à leur pourrir la vie à distance. Franchement c'était la pire des conneries que de marcher dans la combine. Le mieux que Stiles puisse faire pour l'envoyer se faire foutre était d'arrêter de mesurer les difficultés de sa nouvelle vie à l'aune des souvenirs douloureux dont ce connard lui avait fait cadeau. Après tout, les Hale ne voulaient que l'aider. Il n'avait pas à leur faire subir son manque de contrôle quel qu'en soit l'origine.

Il prit une grande inspiration puis souffla profondément. Instantanément sa colère reflua et il poussa un dernier petit soupir en reposant son déjeuner sur ses genoux.

-Okay les gars... Et pour maîtriser mes petites crises de colère? Je fais comment?

-Tu dois te trouver une ancre, répondit Derek en le fixant avec tendresse.

-Et comment je la trouve? Y a un rituel ou un truc du genre?

Peter haussa un sourcil et sourit, amusé.

-Pas du tout. Ça vient comme ça. Mais comme on manque de temps pour attendre que tu en trouves une, demain nous te mettrons ta bague.

-Aïe... J'ai mal d'avance! Grimaça Stiles.

-Bon, sur ce coup-là je peux difficilement te donner tort. Mais c'est tellement utile pour gérer les petits imprévus. Nous nous retrouverons ici à la même heure, n'oubliez pas, hm?

Les deux plus jeunes hochèrent la tête et Peter se leva avant de fouiller dans un des sachets qu'il avait apportés avec lui, en sortant un paquet en carton qu'il tendit à Stiles.

-Tiens, c'est de la part de Laura. Elle tenait à ce que je t'apporte tes pâtisseries préférées pour te remonter le moral.

Un sourire reconnaissant apparut sur le visage de Stiles alors qu'il remerciait mentalement son alpha pour l'attention. Peter quitta la pièce, retournant vaquer à ses occupations de professeur. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, Derek rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Stiles pour être au plus près de lui.

-J'ai peur de faire du mal à mon père, avoua Stiles en observant le paysage à travers la vitre. Je dois très vite apprendre à me maîtriser.

-Tu apprendras, sois patient. Nous cherchons tous des moyens de t'aider, il faut juste attendre un peu. Ta situation n'est pas banale. Tu me diras qu'une morsure d'humain n'est jamais donnée dans une situation banale. Le procédé est tellement encadré!

-Je n'ai plus aucune patience, maugréa Stiles. En fait, je n'en ai jamais eu, mais on dirait bien que le problème empire de jour en jour. Et ça me fait grave chier. Je suis tout le temps sur les nerfs! J'en peux plus. J'explose toutes les deux secondes. C'est insupportable autant pour moi que pour les autres.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, le rassura Derek en s'accoudant contre le dossier de la chaise de Stiles tout en posant la main sur sa nuque. Tout ira bien tu verras.

Il se pencha, réclamant silencieusement son assentiment avant de l'embrasser, et Stiles sentit toute sa frustration fondre alors qu'il se lovait contre Derek.

-C'est bizarre, remarqua-t-il soudain en rompant ce contact réconfortant. Tu as toujours entendu mon cœur comme ça?

-Oui.

Stiles colla son oreille contre la poitrine de Derek, fermant les yeux pour en écouter la mélodie apaisante.

-Je comprends mieux certaines choses.

-C'était très pratique pour repérer tes mensonges, confia Derek.

-C'était?

-Ça l'est encore aujourd'hui. Mais pour que tu puisses maîtriser ton loup, nous devrons t'apprendre à maîtriser ton rythme cardiaque. Tu peux commencer dès maintenant d'ailleurs. Tant que ton cœur est calme, tu ne te transformeras pas. C'est la première chose à savoir.

-Okay. Mais je vais avoir du mal si tout le monde continue à vouloir me casser les burnes, ronchonna Stiles. Note bien que quand je suis avec toi ça va nettement mieux.

Derek sourit et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

-T'as quand même un sacré sang froid pour ne pas m'avoir tué quand je te faisais chier tout le temps l'année dernière. Comment tu faisais pour garder le contrôle? Reprit l'hyperactif prenant soudain conscience de la difficulté que représentait une telle maîtrise de sa transformation.

-La colère. C'était ce qui me permettait de garder le contrôle. Je sais c'est paradoxal, mais depuis la...mort de Paige, c'était comme ça que je fonctionnais. Et comme tu ne faisais que me mettre en colère...

Stiles ricana, souriant plus franchement avant de se réfugier entre les bras de Derek.

-Et pourquoi tu dis... «  _fonctionnais_  » ? Reprit-il d'une petite voix.

-Allons Stiles...tu le sais très bien.

-Peut-être, mais dis-le moi encore...

-S'il y a que ça pour te faire plaisir. Répondit Derek un petit sourire dans la voix.

Son regard se fit tendre et chaleureux et Stiles crut presque sentir comme une caresse effleurant sa peau. Puis Derek amena ses lèvres au contact des siennes et lâcha dans un souffle.

-C'est toi et toi seul qui me permets de garder le contrôle. Tu es mon ancre. Tu es ma vie. Je t'aime Stiles.

Et il l'embrassa avec une telle ferveur que Stiles revécut la puissante déferlante émotionnelle de son premier baiser...avec lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles observait pensivement vers l'avant de la classe, suivant du regard le professeur Harris qui passait encore une fois ses nerfs sur un pauvre lycéen innocent. Le visage neutre, l'hyperactif avait bien tenté de lui sourire mais n'avait pu sortir qu'une pauvre grimace. On lui avait appris que le lycée avait organisé des marches ainsi que des battues, engageant tous les élèves afin de le retrouver. Et apparemment, Harris avait toujours été présent, voire même en première ligne, jamais très loin du coach.

Infiniment reconnaissant pour cet engagement, même s'il s'était avéré inutile, Stiles sourit lorsque les occupations de l'enseignant l'amenèrent de leur côté, tandis qu'il contrôlait la qualité du protocole expérimental de chacun des binômes.

En passant près d'eux, Harris s'arrêta et jeta à peine un regard à l'hyperactif. Il se racla simplement la gorge en remontant ses lunettes et détourna le regard.

-C'est bon de vous revoir M. Stilinski. Beacon Hills n'était plus pareil sans vous.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche alors que l'enseignant continuait sa ronde sans se soucier un seul instant de l'air éberlué de son élève. Choqué, Stiles se tourna vers Derek et lui lança un regard stupéfait.

-Euh... J'ai bien entendu?

Derek se contenta de sourire, haussant les épaules en secouant la tête.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Désolé coach. Je préfère quitter l'équipe, s'excusa Stiles avec une mine penaude.

Finstock afficha un air embêté et se frotta la nuque, fixant alternativement ses deux joueurs, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

-On sait que ça ne vous arrange pas, concéda Derek. Mais on aimerait rattraper le temps perdu et Stiles doit se ménager. Les sports violents, c'est plus d'actualité.

-Oui, je comprends bien, abdiqua le coach. Ce n'est rien. McCall s'occupera de trouver des remplaçants.

Stiles relâcha sa respiration et Derek resserra ses doigts autour des siens, lui souriant.

-Prenez bien soin de vous deux. Grommela Finstock d'un ton bourru. Et arrêtez de vous attirer des ennuis surtout.

-On va essayer.

_Le lendemain..._

-Où est Keith? Murmura Stiles à l'attention de son voisin.

Il fixait Nathalie, l'observant avec attention alors qu'elle assurait son cours comme si de rien n'était. Mais il voyait bien qu'elle était soucieuse sous cette apparente indifférence.

-Il est chez les Martin. Ils le soignent eux-même avec l'aide de Deaton et d'un toubib balèze qui fait partie de notre monde. Ils l'ont fait venir pour l'occasion. Il fallait éviter que la police ne fourre le nez dans nos affaires.

-Hmm... Je devrais aller le remercier.

-Je crois bien que oui, répondit Derek, neutre. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Stiles laissa planer un silence pensif, réfléchissant au cas de Keith.

-C'est bizarre, hein? Dit-il soudain. Il y a un an il essayait de nous tuer dans cette piscine et aujourd'hui il m'a presque sauvé la vie. C'est vachement perturbant... Dis, tu viendras avec moi ?

-Non, pas la première fois. Je pense que tu as des choses à partager avec lui que tu n'es pas encore prêt à partager avec moi.

Stiles hocha la tête, soulagé que Derek comprenne ça sans qu'il n'ait à le lui dire. Était-il d'ailleurs indispensable de partager absolument tout, même des souvenirs désagréables et personnels avec celui que vous aimiez ?

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Oh putain, jura Stiles en grinçant des dents.

-C'est fini, annonça Peter. Tu as vu ? C'est rien du tout. À peine une piqûre de moustique.

-Eh bah putain, je sais pas quelle taille ils ont tes moustiques, rétorqua Stiles en grimaçant alors qu'il essuyait le sang qui s'égouttait de son pouce. Mais je le sens passer, moi !

Son cœur avait au moins doublé de vitesse devant l'afflux de souffrance.

-La douleur passera au bout d'un moment, tu t'y habitueras. Et surtout, tu apprendras rapidement à la gérer. Sans compter que lorsque tu auras besoin de garder le contrôle, la sensation désagréable de la bague passera au second plan devant ta difficulté à te maîtriser. Tu accueilleras donc la douleur comme une amie...et tout de suite, ça passera beaucoup mieux.

-J'espère bien que ça passera. Manquerait plus que j'ai mal toute ma vie. Maugréa-t-il avant de se reprendre. Bon, ça c'est fait. T'as raison, je pense que ça m'aidera pas mal. Pourquoi on l'a pas fait plus tôt, au fait?

-Imagine un peu la réaction des médecins qui t'ont fait subir toutes les batteries d'examens possibles s'ils avaient découvert au détour d'une radio une barre de fer en train de traverser l'os de ton pouce, répliqua Peter, moqueur.

-Tu veux qu'on aille rejoindre les autres maintenant? Proposa Derek en lui faisant un signe de tête vers la sortie.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres, n'ayant que moyennement envie de rejoindre la bande alors qu'il voulait simplement être au calme afin de pouvoir parler et agir naturellement comme le loup-garou qu'il était. Mentir à Scott et aux autres à propos de tout le fatiguait déjà, alors autant rester seuls dans leur coin.

-Okay, j'ai compris, reprit Derek en s'asseyant. On est aussi bien ici.

Stiles hocha la tête et descendit de la table sur laquelle il était assis, prenant place sur les genoux de Derek, l'étreignant tout en s'abandonnant à la fatigue.

-Je suis bien avec toi, marmonna-t-il contre le blouson dont l'odeur familière lui fit le plus grand bien.

Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Bon retour parmi nous!

-Bon retour!

Stiles observa les banderoles déroulées devant lui et se contraignit au calme lorsque plusieurs membres du conseil l'étreignirent les uns après les autres pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. L'ambiance était à la fête. On lui donna à boire, à manger, des sucreries, des accolades, des tapes dans le dos. Et déjà sa patience était gravement atteinte. Alors, reproduisant le geste qu'il avait de nombreuses fois vu chez Derek, il tritura sa bague, provoquant une traînée de douleur tout le long de son bras. Immédiatement la sensation prit le pas sur le stress. Il commençait juste à se sentir moins tendu qu'on lui réclama un discours. Encore une idée brillante d'un de ses fans au conseil. Mais finalement, ça l'arrangeait bien.

-Les gars, merci beaucoup votre accueil. J'apprécie vraiment tout ce que vous avez fait durant mon absence et je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Mais aujourd'hui si je suis venu, ce n'est pas que pour vous témoigner ma reconnaissance, mais également pour vous annoncer moi-même ma démission du conseil.

-Quoi?

-Mais pourquoi?

Les protestations de déception avaient fusé de toute part.

Stiles roula des yeux et intima le silence à ses anciens collègues par quelques gestes lents.

-Eh bien, je veux m'occuper de ma santé, de ma famille et profiter du temps présent qui m'est devenu très précieux. J'ai perdu plus d'un mois de ma vie et je voudrais le rattraper autant que faire se peut. Vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi puisque c'est exactement ce que vous avez fait pendant mon absence forcée.

Voilà, maintenant il était libre de toutes les contraintes qu'il s'était lui-même imposées. Désormais, il pourrait se consacrer entièrement à son apprentissage qui promettait d'être long et périlleux.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Nathalie s'effaça, laissant Stiles entrer dans la chambre d'une démarche incertaine, alors qu'il apercevait la silhouette immobile dans le grand lit, entourée de plusieurs perfusions.

La porte se referma derrière lui et il resta figé, à observer Keith qui n'avait pas une seconde relevé les yeux du livre qu'il feuilletait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? Interrogea le blessé d'un ton clairement irrité.

-Euh...eh bien je...

La voix de Stiles fit sursauter le malade qui releva brusquement la tête, abandonnant précipitamment son bouquin à côté de lui pour se redresser contre la tête de lit.

-Stilinski! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Je venais prendre des nouvelles, c'est tout. Mais si je te dérange, je peux-

-Non, c'est bon. J'en ai juste marre que Lydia me harcèle, tu peux rester.

Il l'invita d'un geste du menton à venir s'asseoir à son chevet et Stiles s'exécuta, prenant place sur un fauteuil.

-C'est quoi tous ces tuyaux ? S'enquit-il une fois installé.

-Des tranquillisants et quelques anti-douleurs. Ça me permet de voir la vie du bon côté, soupira Keith en roulant des yeux. Ils sont stupides et chiants à me couver comme ça. Je suis pas à l'article de la mort quand même.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard, nouant ses doigts, perturbé.

-Tu parles... On m'a dit que c'était pas passé près. Tu as fait peur à beaucoup de monde, c'est normal qu'ils te couvent. Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur. Ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix et les yeux en même temps.

Il sentit aussitôt le regard de Keith le traverser de part en part, intense et fixe. Embarrassé, il garda le visage obstinément tourné vers le plancher.

-Merci, avoua-t-il enfin, conservant avec application le nez tourné vers ses chaussures. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Sans toi... Je serais peut-être encore... là-bas.

Keith ne répondit pas, laissant planer un silence stressant.

-Ouais. De rien. Sans compter qu'il paraît que tu as sauté d'une foutue falaise ! C'était pas vraiment pour ça que j'avais envisagé de me sacrifier, moi ! Ajouta-t-il d'un ton grognon.

Stiles sourit à cette réponse avant de relever la tête pour croiser le regard de son sauveur. Le mec le couvait des yeux. Ouah...c'était...pas si surprenant que ça en fait. Keith détourna la tête à son tour, une expression douloureuse brouillant fugitivement ses traits.

-Dis, Lydia doit mal le prendre, non? Demanda Stiles, taquin.

-De quoi tu causes? Grogna son interlocuteur.

-Bah, de ton béguin pour moi!

Keith rougit brusquement. Que ce soit de colère ou de gêne, il tourna vivement la tête pour le fusiller du regard.

-Quoi ? Mais tu vas pas bien, toi ! Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Stilinski.

-Oh allez, tu peux bien me le dire, après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, le charria Stiles gentiment en souriant.

-Mais arrête d'insister, je te dis ! Tu délires complètement. S'insurgea-t-il alors que ses battements cardiaques avaient déjà démarré le sprint du siècle. T'as vu la tronche que t'as en plus ? Reviens me voir quand t'auras des cheveux et peut-être que tu pourras être mon pote. Mais fantasme pas hein ! ... Rien de plus.

Stiles passa une main sur sa tête, ébouriffant le peu de cheveux qui avaient repoussé.

-Je te crois pas, mec. T'en pinces définitivement pour moi, plaisanta-t-il, souriant un peu plus. Tu crois quoi... que j'entends pas ton petit cœur qui galope comme un furieux, là en ce moment ? N'oublie pas mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Conclut-il d'une voix docte.

-Tu vas voir toi demain, comme je vais te foutre une raclée quand on m'aura libéré d'ici, grogna Keith, l'air bougon.

-Libéré ? Waouh...mais t'es...attaché ! Réalisa Stiles en observant le bout de menottes qui entravait la cheville de Keith. C'est quoi ce délire? T'as essayé de partir alors que t'étais pas guéri et ils ont voulu te protéger de toi-même ?

-Nan. C'est la décision du grand conseil. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque que j'aille me balader sans surveillance alors que j'étais encore blessé et surtout...ils voulaient éviter que je croise des membres de la famille Argent. Je suis un témoin clef il paraît. Ils sont venus me voir un paquet de fois et me relâcheront dès que le verdict sera tombé. Autrement dit, ce soir même.

-C'est stupide. Toi, t'es une victime. Et puis, moi aussi je suis un témoin clef. Alors pourquoi ils m'ont pas contraint aussi à rester attaché ?

-Pour moi, faut pas chercher à comprendre leur logique de merde. En ce qui te concerne, par contre, ça me semble évident ! Ils étaient coincés par le fait que tu étais le fils d'un étranger à notre communauté. Étranger qui se trouve incarner la loi des humains, ce qui complique un poil les choses. Alors déjà, il fallait te rendre rapidement à ton paternel, et puis ensuite, il devenait difficile de t'enfermer jusqu'au verdict. Parce que c'est vrai que tu es aussi une victime. Tu sais, de temps en temps ils font fonctionner leurs neurones quand même ! Normalement, je devrais pas avoir de problèmes avec le verdict de ce soir. J'ai eu beau descendre deux chasseurs, je pense que la légitime défense et la protection d'innocent devraient jouer en ma faveur. Par contre toi... Tu vas douiller.

-Quoi ? Comment ça, je vais douiller ! Se révolta Stiles. Mais ça va pas non ? Je suis la première victime de toute cette merde. Et depuis le début en plus! Alors pas intérêt à ce que je « _douille_  » d'une manière ou d'une autre !

-Oh tu sais, la « _justice_  » dans notre monde n'est pas vraiment fidèle aux bons vieux codes de celle des humains. La morsure n'est que très rarement accordée aux humains car la mutation reste dangereuse et son résultat très incertain. Le «  _mutant_  » deviennent très souvent incontrôlable. C'est pour ça que de très nombreux «  _mordus_  » se retrouvent exécutés rapidement. Qu'ils aient ou non commis des meurtres! Alors malgré toutes les circonstances qui peuvent justifier ta morsure, on ne peut jamais être certains de la décision du grand conseil, qui doit en référer aux instances nationales. Je te dis pas le merdier.

-Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.

_Le lendemain..._

C'était sûrement le déjeuner le plus étrange que Stiles ait eu à vivre de toute sa vie. Et c'était peu dire. Derek était à côté d'Allison, Stiles à côté de Keith qui lui faisait presque du genou. Quant à Lydia, elle présidait, toujours très «  _grande dame_  ». La proximité de Keith ne dérangeait absolument plus Stiles étant donné ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Par contre, il était clair que bon nombre de spectateurs distants trouvaient la scène stupéfiante. Et Stiles n'était pas le dernier à considérer comme un miracle, la présence d'Allison sur la chaise voisine de celle de Derek!

Ce sentiment était confirmé par la tronche que tirait la bande de Derek. Le groupe les fixait de loin comme si chacun de ses membres aurait clairement souhaité avoir suffisamment d'actions dans la boutique des frères Weasley pour disposer d'un stock confortable d'«  _oreilles à rallonge_  ».

-Le verdict est tombé, annonça Lydia. Les Argent seront sévèrement punis pour leurs actes. Enfin, surtout Gérard. Keith n'aura aucun problème pour les deux chasseurs tués au cours de sa fuite, les Martin obtiendront même réparation sous une forme qui reste à préciser et les Hale ont le droit d'intégrer Stiles à leur meute. Comme on s'y attendait.

-Mais Stiles sera soumis à une mise à l'épreuve d'un an, le temps de son apprentissage, continua Allison. Si au bout de ce délai il n'a pas fait de dégâts ou de victimes, le conseil laissera la meute en paix.

-Et si je fais des dégâts? Interrogea Stiles. Il se passera quoi?

-Tu seras immédiatement exécuté, sans possibilité de revoir le verdict, conclut Lydia d'un ton neutre.

Mais elle était sociopathe cette fille, ou quoi? S'interrogea Stiles horrifié. Il pâlit et le contrôle sur ses yeux menaça de lui échapper. Fébrile, il s'acharna sur sa bague, grimaçant lorsqu'un élancement de feu fusa dans son poignet. Derek posa ses deux mains sur les siennes, le fixant intensément avec une telle adoration que Stiles crut fondre sur place. Il s'ébroua pour reprendre contact avec la réalité.

-Mais ma famille devra vous fournir toute l'aide possible pour réussir, reprit Allison, apparemment soucieuse de restaurer l'image familiale.

Elle paraissait honteuse de tout ce qui s'était passé. Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute, seul son grand-père était responsable. Et peut-être un peu sa mère. Car Stiles persistait à douter de l'innocence totale de cette dernière. Bien trop perverse et intelligente pour ne pas avoir compris et éventé les manœuvres de son beau-père.

Bref, la jeune fille n'y pouvait rien si elle portait ce nom. D'ailleurs elle paraissait le vivre davantage comme un fardeau que comme une gloire. Stiles avait appris que c'était elle, suite à des semaines de recherches et d'espionnage avec l'aide de Lydia et Derek, qui avait pu identifier avec certitude l'endroit de leur captivité. Et pourtant, Gérard avait savamment brouillé les pistes, parsemant la région de nombreux leurres destinés à attirer les loups et leurs alliés le plus loin possible des deux prisonniers. Et pendant tout ce temps, elle avait aussi veillé sur Scott, qui aurait pu servir également d'outil pour martyriser Stiles.

-Faut que je te remercie Allison, déclara-t-il. Merci d'avoir protégé Scott. Merci aussi pour Keith et moi. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu être mordu à temps.

-C'est normal, répondit Allison, embarrassée. Je devais bien le faire...

-Sûr...mais moi je trouve que c'était pas suffisant, rétorqua Keith, mécontent. Si t'y avais mis vraiment du tien dès le premier jour, tu nous aurais retrouvés plus tôt.

Stiles et Lydia lancèrent un regard de reproche à Keith qui se redressa sur sa chaise, campant fermement sur sa position.

-On a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu, répliqua Derek avec force, se sentant visiblement aussi offensé qu'Allison. Mais je te rappelle que toute ma famille était surveillée par les flics et qu'on pouvait pas bouger une patte sans se faire pister. On était donc coincés entre les humains et les chasseurs qui passaient leur temps à nous balancer des fausses pistes qu'on a dû vérifier une par une. Et le vieux malade est tellement parano, qu'Allison pouvait à peine assister aux repas de famille. De toute façon, il semble que même sa mère n'était pas au courant. Le vieux avait son petit réseau de mercenaires personnels hors de tout contrôle, n'obéissant qu'à lui et-

-Je n'ai rien dit sur Lydia et toi. Vous, je sais que vous avez fait de votre mieux puisque vous étiez impliqués personnellement. Mais moi, je refuse de remercier une Argent.

Stiles poussa un soupir excédé.

-Écoute Keith. T'es vraiment chiant comme mec. Allison n'est pas ses parents et encore moins son grand-père! Elle aurait très bien pu laisser Derek et Lydia se démerder. Et puis, c'est mieux de mal faire le bien plutôt que bien faire le mal, non?

Stiles eut immédiatement droit à un éclat de rire de Lydia et à plusieurs froncements de sourcils perplexes et pensifs des deux garçons et d'Allison.

-Bon okay. Ça a du sens en fait, remarqua Derek, appréciateur. C'est un bon résumé de la situation.

Les deux filles du groupe sourirent, en accord avec eux. Mais Keith resta dans son coin, les bras croisés et un air boudeur vaguement enfantin plaqué sur le visage.

-Roh allez, arrête de faire la gueule ou je leur dis ton petit secret, plaisanta Stiles en donnant un léger coup d'épaule dans celle de son voisin direct.

Celui-ci sursauta et son visage prit une expression tellement horrifiée que Stiles explosa de rire, faisant converger tous les regards vers son malheureux voisin. Celui-ci ne parvint aucunement à contrôler son stress et son visage passa en quelques secondes du teint hâlé du Californien moyen à celui du mime Marceau pour adopter en fin de course la ravissante couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Oups...se gronda Stiles. La corde était réellement très sensible.

-Tu...tu peux pas faire ça, bredouilla Keith alors que son palpitant manifestait bien trop clairement son trouble.

Le froncement de sourcils vaguement soupçonneux de Derek n'échappa guère à Stiles. Le sujet était peut-être glissant en sa présence. Il se racla la gorge, soucieux de rattraper la situation. Il aurait été dommage de gâcher une ambiance qui n'avait plus aucune raison d'être tendue.

-Allez t'inquiète pas mon poulet...je vais pas leur dire que t'aimes les poètes romantiques et que tu les déclames sous la douche. Acheva-t-il avec un grand sourire en flanquant à Keith une tape virile entre les omoplates.

Le regard de reproche dont ce dernier le gratifia donnait parfaitement le change et permettait de clore la question, tête haute pour les deux parties. Stiles s'autorisa donc à revenir sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

-Bon, moi j'aimerais quand même bien savoir quel genre de « _punition_ » les Argent vont recevoir. Parce que, sans vouloir vous vexer les filles, la phrase « _les Argent seront sévèrement punis_ » ça fait un peu classe de primaire et ça me laisse un petit goût d'inachevé qui me donnerait presque envie de faire justice moi-même !

À ces mots, les deux autres garçons hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme. De leur côté les filles échangèrent un regard, comme pour se répartir les étapes d'une mission difficile. Finalement, Lydia se racla la gorge.

-Gérard Argent est condamné à mort. Je vous cache pas que, même si sur ce coup ça me paraît parfaitement justifié, je persiste à détester ce genre de sentence. Mais bon, vu qu'on l'applique également aux loups-garous et que dans ton cas, y a eu «  _torture, séquestration et incitation au suicide sur un humain innocent_ » je vois pas d'autre issue. L'irresponsabilité n'a pas été retenue comme elle l'avait été pour sa fille Kate. Un expert psychiatre avait été mandaté depuis Los Angeles pour étudier le cas. Le passif de l'accusé était trop lourd et ses actes étaient bien trop prémédités pour qu'il puisse plaider la folie. Morell s'y est bien employée mais elle a échoué. Bref, il sera exécuté ce soir par injection létale. Étrangement il n'a guère protesté, je l'aurais cru plus combatif.

Stiles, vaguement soulagé mais moins qu'il ne l'aurait cru, jeta un regard en direction d'Allison qui paraissait supporter assez bien la sentence.

-Est-ce qu'il en a dit plus sur ses motivations? Reprit-il.

-Il a juste craché sa haine contre la famille Hale. On dirait qu'il est né avec et qu'elle ne l'a jamais quittée.

-Et ses hommes? Il y a eu quelque chose contre eux? Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il y en a un qui nous a aidés. Enfin, deux exactement. Je connais que leurs prénoms. Ted et Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, répondit Allison. Ma mère a jugé qu'ils avaient fait preuve d'une grande force de caractère en désobéissant à mon grand-père qui « _a déshonoré notre famille_ » a-t-elle déclaré lors du jugement. Elle les a pris comme garde rapprochée. Les autres ont été récupérés par mon père. Excepté deux d'entre eux, dont un dénommé Ben qui ont été exclus à vie de la communauté des chasseurs et condamnés à une peine d'expiation auprès d'une meute de loups-garous à l'autre bout du pays.

Elle s'interrompit un instant le regard fixe.

-Ce salopard de Ben ! C'est lui qui m'a arraché la première dent sans anesthésie, grimaça Stiles.

-Oui, on le sait. Keith en avait informé les enquêteurs. Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Elle prit une longue inspiration avant de poursuivre visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais, ma mère, elle n'a jamais rien su de ta détention. Elle l'a juré. Et mon père non plus. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Se défendit la jeune fille, soudain au bord des larmes.

-Et Morell, quelque chose a été retenu contre elle? Demanda Keith. Elle était quand même présente cette salope lorsque Stiles a été torturé. J'ai aussi témoigné à ce sujet.

-Pas grand chose à vrai dire. Elle s'est défendue en se déchargeant de toute la responsabilité sur le grand-père d'Allison, reprit Lydia. Elle parle bien et c'était sa première comparution devant un jury du grand conseil. Elle a juste perdu la garde de Jennifer et le droit d'exercer la psychologie pendant un an. Elle doit également te verser une compensation financière de trois mille dollars. C'est censé indemniser également le préjudice que t'a causé Jennifer en faisant «  _chanter_ » Derek. Quant à cette dernière, elle écope d'une seconde peine «  _sans magie_  » de six mois.

-Trois mille dollars...je vais pouvoir aider mon père à remb-

Stiles s'interrompit confus...quelle andouille il avait parlé tout haut! Et merde. Ça regardait personne...il se frotta le crâne, un peu perdu par toutes ces informations.

-En fait c'est pas tout. Reprit Allison qui semblait aller mieux. Le grand conseil a étudié ton dossier depuis le début et n'a pas vraiment apprécié la façon dont le groupe local à géré ton cas l'année dernière. Du coup, notre conseil local a écopé d'une sanction globale, à répartir entre tous ses membres. Alors tu vas recevoir...hum...euh...la somme de trente mille dollars. On espère que ça t'aidera à nous détester un peu moins. Voilà...conclut la jeune fille un peu gênée.

Stiles ouvrit grand la bouche, carrément déstabilisé par cette révélation. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Lydia précisa.

-Oh bien sûr, pour justifier cette entrée d'argent vis à vis de la société «  _humaine_  », tout arrivera par le biais d'une fondation qui soutient les élèves brillants. Un genre de bourse d'études «  _au mérite_  »...mais qui ne t'empêchera en rien de la cumuler avec une bourse d'état... au cas où tu y aurais droit.

L'hyperactif jeta un regard circulaire et perçut très clairement la diversité des sentiments que cette discussion provoquait au sein de leur petit groupe. Lydia semblait satisfaite comme si elle avait mené à bien sa mission, Allison était un tantinet inquiète et dans l'attente manifeste d'une intervention de Stiles, Keith arborait un triste petit sourire fataliste quant à Derek, eh bien ce dernier le couvait d'un regard anxieux...et là, Stiles revit le jour des courses de noël...ce jour où il avait planté là le pauvre Derek, alors que celui-ci s'ingéniait maladroitement à le couvrir de cadeaux, blessant sa fierté alors à fleur de peau. Il sourit à ce souvenir.

Pensif, il s'accorda une seconde de plus avant de parler, observant leur groupe d'un œil plein d'espoir. La nouvelle génération saurait-elle vivre en paix ? Il le faudrait. Ils devraient former un groupe plus soudé d'où la haine et l'incompréhension seraient éradiqués dès les premiers signes. Certes, de nombreux obstacles se dresseraient encore devant eux...ne serait-ce que la présence des dirigeants actuels plus ou moins responsables des décisions douteuses dont lui-même avait été victime. Mais ce n'était pas grave, Stiles apprendrait la patience.

Rempli d'une soudaine énergie, il tapa des deux mains sur la table avec entrain.

-Bon, eh bien je vais être obligé de vous payer un putain de restau avec tout ce fric ! Et pour fêter cette nouvelle qui n'est pas trop mauvaise...je vais devoir-

Et avant de finir sa phrase il se tourna vers son voisin et lui claqua une énorme bise sur la joue. Le grognement contenu qu'il reçut en retour l'amusa au plus haut point et il continua sa tournée, gratifiant Lydia puis Allison d'un remerciement identique.

Derek eut droit à un traitement de faveur qui dura suffisamment longtemps pour que les trois autres membres du groupe finissent par s'éclipser discrètement.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Je n'arriverai jamais à être un bon loup-garou. Faut regarder la vérité en face. Je suis incapable de me concentrer plus d'une seconde sur quelque chose.

-Bah tu exagères toujours, Stiles. Par contre, quels que soient tes problèmes de concentration, tu dois trouver ton ancre, répondit Laura, couchée sur le transat à côté du sien.

-C'est quoi la tienne? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-Ma famille... Et les anchois.

Stiles rit.

-Et celle de Peter?

-Il ne veut pas me la dire, bougonna Laura en fixant son oncle avec sévérité.

-Et moi, je suis celle de Derek donc. Et tu penses qu'il pourrait être la mienne?

-C'est à toi de voir ce que tu ressens lorsque tu es avec lui. Si tu es plus calme et que tu te sens en sécurité près de lui... alors oui, il est fort probable que ce soit le cas.

Laura abaissa ses lunettes de soleil pour le regarder avec malice, souriant en coin. Stiles lui rendit son sourire et tourna les yeux vers Derek qui s'occupait de l'arrosage un peu plus loin, aidé de Peter. Les deux bêtas effectuaient leur corvée de jardinage. Il vit le plus vieux donner un petit coup de cul taquin à Derek qui grogna et répliqua par un coup de pied dans le tibia de son oncle, faisant trembler leurs tuyaux d'arrosage.

-Je sens que ça va mal finir cette histoire, prédit Laura en abandonnant son magazine alors qu'elle se levait.

À peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase qu'une bataille d'eau débutait entre Peter et Derek, faisant s'esclaffer Stiles.

-Mais c'est pas vrai! Ce sont de vrais gamins. Lâcha-t-il en rigolant

La lutte continua jusqu'à ce que les deux finissent par déraper sur le sol détrempé, s'étalant dans la boue. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas en si bon chemin et poursuivirent la lutte malgré leur nouveau «  _revêtement_  » vert et marron qui les faisait ressembler à des sculptures en glaise mal dégrossies recouvertes de lichen.

-Non, mais vous êtes pas finis les garçons! Les rabroua Laura, les poings sur les hanches. Vous avez jamais entendu parler des problèmes de sécheresse en Californie?

-Ils jouent comme des louveteaux, remarqua Stiles avec un sourire attendri, repoussant sa conscience écologique d'un coup de patte sous le tapis de l'insouciance.

-Tu veux qu'on les rejoigne?

-Hein?

-Allez viens! L'encouragea-t-elle en le tirant par la main.

Elle se jeta alors dans la mêlée et un cri de douleur parvint du tas de Hale que Stiles observait avec le plus grand amusement, restant prudemment à quelques mètres.

-Aïe aïe aïe! Tu mords mon mollet! S'écria soudain Peter, faisant se tordre Stiles de rire.

Elle mordait donc vraiment. D'ailleurs, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Puis Derek s'extirpa de la mêlée, laissant Laura aux prises avec son oncle. Il se redressa et s'approcha de Stiles avec l'attitude d'un prédateur. Il le saisit par le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite dans la maison, sans se soucier aucunement des traces de boue qu'il laissait dans son sillage.

-Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes? Demanda Stiles, riant toujours et savourant le contact chaud de la main de Derek sur lui.

-Je vais te faire voir les étoiles!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racon- Oh! Ouais je veux bien, en fait! Même en plein jour, pour les étoiles je suis toujours partant !

Derek lui lança un regard malicieux et gourmand par-dessus son épaule suivi d'un clin d'œil.

Depuis sa libération, ils n'avaient pas encore osé reprendre leurs activités...de couple. Manque d'intimité d'abord, crainte d'une perte de contrôle ensuite... Dévaster le bureau de Finstock à coup de griffes et de crocs à cause d'un orgasme mal géré aurait été du plus mauvais effet.

Alors Stiles était en manque. Non...en réalité, il en pouvait plus. Il voulait toucher son loup-garou de copain. Il voulait le mordre, le goûter, le sentir sur lui et en lui. Respirer son odeur pendant l'amour. Il voulait caresser son corps brûlant et le faire crier sous le sien.

Affolé par ces perspectives enivrantes, il prit les commandes et s'envola littéralement dans les escaliers.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Stiles avait eu énormément de mal à convaincre le shérif de le laisser passer la nuit chez les Hale, mais à force d'insistance, il avait réussi. Et maintenant, menotté dans la cave des Hale, il regrettait un peu le bon vieux lit douillet qui l'attendait chez lui.

Sa première pleine lune promettait d'être difficile. La peur le tétanisait. Peur alimentée par cet insupportable sentiment d'enfermement que les menottes et la chaîne fixée au mur décuplaient. Malgré tous ses efforts pour surmonter la résurgence des images de sa séquestration, il ne parvenait pas à les maintenir à distance.

Heureusement cette fois, il avait la compagnie de Derek. Ce dernier était assis à côté de lui sur le sol froid et poussiéreux.

-Je suis désolé Stiles, s'excusa-t-il en lâchant les chaînes qu'il venait d'attacher avec l'aide de Laura et Peter.

Les deux aînés s'éclipsèrent, laissant les deux garçons en tête à tête pour la nuit.

-C'est bon, je sais que j'ai pas le choix. De toute façon, je préfère ça plutôt que faire du mal à un innocent.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Surpris, Stiles tourna la tête vers Derek et se pencha en avant pour avoir son visage dans son champ de vision.

-Que veux-tu dire par là?

Derek changea de position, clairement mal à l'aise, et il se racla la gorge, évitant soigneusement le regard de Stiles.

-Eh bien, l'année dernière... Si je n'avais pas cédé à mes... Si je n'avais pas voulu être égoïste... Aujourd'hui, on serait plus ensemble mais tu serais heureux et... encore humain.

-Ne dis pas des conneries comme ça! S'énerva Stiles en sentant ses yeux luire. C'est le passé tout ça. Maintenant je suis un loup-garou mais je suis heureux quand même. Je t'aime Derek. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Même si je risque de mourir, même si je suis en danger, je m'en fous tant qu'on est ensemble.

Stiles sentit les rayons lumineux de la pleine lune passer entre les barreaux des fenêtres, l'agitant et le rendant fébrile. Il grogna de douleur, ressentant déjà ses effets alors que le lent processus de transformation s'amorçait.

-Concentre-toi sur ma voix Stiles, tu peux résister. Si tu réussis, tu auras fait un grand pas en avant.

La suite de son discours se perdit, car la raison de Stiles le quitta.

Il hurla.

_Le lendemain..._

Suite à une douche bien méritée, Stiles descendit dans la cuisine, rejoignant la meute qui émergeait lentement de sa courte nuit. À vrai dire les Hale semblaient tous les trois dans le brouillard. Vision plutôt comique qui arracha un ricanement à l'hyperactif. Aucun d'eux ne parlait... sans doute continuaient-ils leur nuit, le nez dans leur tasse de café.

-En fait, c'est pas le fait d'être loup-garou qui rend poilu, remarqua-t-il, pris d'une inspiration soudaine. D'ailleurs, je suis toujours imberbe. Et Derek aussi. En réalité, c'est juste un préjugé. Bon...à part les sourcils pour Derek. Il porte l'archétype des sourcils garous.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et lui tira une chaise.

-Viens poser tes fesses ici au lieu de dire des conneries.

Affamé, Stiles se servit de tout, prenant de quoi nourrir une famille entière, aidé par Derek qui déposait encore et encore des tartines devant lui, déterminé à lui faire retrouver quelques kilos supplémentaires.

-J'ai une faim de loup.

Derek roula des yeux.

-T'es de mauvais poil toi ce matin ou quoi ? Tu veux un p'tit câlin ?

À sa plus grande surprise, Derek ouvrit les bras, répondant positivement à la proposition. Stiles haussa haut les sourcils et rapprocha sa chaise pour être pratiquement collé à Derek et manger avec lui. Il sourit en donnant une morceau de tartine à son petit copain qui le goba, attrapant ses doigts au passage.

-Tu étais très sauvage hier soir, commenta Peter avant de bâiller. On a bien cru que tu t'échapperais. Heureusement que tu sais être docile quand Laura commande.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Finalement, le petit-déjeuner s'était terminé en bataille générale sans que Stiles ne comprenne réellement comment ils en était arrivés là. Et puis il s'en fichait pas mal. Il s'amusait comme un fou là, perché sur le dos de Peter, alors qu'il essayait de le maintenir en place.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Laura traversa le champ de bataille, laissant tomber la coquille d'œuf collée dans ses cheveux pour aller ouvrir au livreur, alors que les trois bêtas continuaient à se chamailler.

-Mais laisse-toi donc faire Peter, s'écria Stiles en l'étranglant presque, pesant de tout son poids sur son dos. Vas-y Derek!

Alors Derek vint à eux, sa tartine généreusement beurrée dans la main, et il l'étala brusquement sur le visage de son oncle.

Un raclement de gorge en provenance du pas de la porte les fit sursauter et les trois bêtas se transformèrent en statues.

-Oups.

Derek enleva vivement sa tartine, prenant un air innocent alors que le shérif les observait depuis le couloir. Il cacha rapidement l'objet du délit derrière son dos et Stiles renifla, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

Voulant sûrement reprendre contenance devant le shérif, Peter se releva, faisant très attention à la jambe de Stiles qu'il tenait toujours afin qu'il ne tombe pas, ensuite il se racla la gorge tout en prenant une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage.

La face crispée du shérif se défigea lentement et un léger sourire lui vint.

Stiles ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il explosa de rire, contaminant l'assistance qui se joignit à lui.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Veuillez acceptez mes excuses. Je sais désormais que vous n'avez rien à voir avec ce qui a pu se passer et... Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Euh...c'est super ça... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis? Interrogea Stiles, perplexe.

-Eh bien, tu sais qu'on a retrouvé le corps de l'agent Haigh ?

Haigh... Stiles frémit au souvenir de cet immonde pervers en uniforme. Mais... il n'avait pas entendu dire que son père faisait des recherches. Depuis le soir où le mec avait tenté de le faire chanter, Stiles n'en avait plus jamais entendu parler. C'est vrai qu'il s'était demandé si le mec était mort, mais il s'était bien gardé d'aborder le sujet avec le shérif. Inutile d'aller remuer une histoire qui aurait pu lui revenir en pleine poire. Alors le sujet Haigh avait été banni. Euh...son père attendait une réponse là.

-Ah, ben non je savais pas. Et on l'a retrouvé quand?

-Oh, à peu près dix jours après ta disparition en fait.

-Et il était mort depuis longtemps?

-Bizarre, ta question fils... Je l'avais vu le soir précédent.

Merde, il fallait qu'il rattrape le coup.

-Ben en fait, depuis la fin de notre stage en novembre, j'avais cru comprendre qu'il était pas revenu bosser. Et du coup comme on en parlait jamais de ce type, je croyais qu'il était tombé malade ou qu'il avait démissionné et que tu le voyais plus...ou alors qu'il était mort. C'est pour ça que je me demandais si la date de sa mort était proche de la date où on a trouvé son corps. Je sais pas si je suis bien clair.

Sa voix s'éteignit sur les derniers mots. Il évita de regarder Derek qui levait les yeux au ciel tout en fronçant les sourcils, manifestant sa crédulité en une cascade oculaire comme il en avait seul le secret.

Le shérif balaya ce laïus d'un geste de la main.

-Enfin bref, on a retrouvé son corps le lendemain de la deuxième battue organisée pour te retrouver. Il y avait un monde fou d'ailleurs. De nombreux parents d'élèves. Quasiment tous les parents de ceux de ta classe. Je me souviens particulièrement de Christopher Argent qui m'a semblé tellement efficace qu'on l'a chargé de prendre la tête d'un des groupes. C'est incroyable comment ce type connaît la forêt. Haigh faisait d'ailleurs partie de son groupe.

Les nerfs de Stiles jouaient au yoyo alors que son père relatait ces événements. Il tripotait sa bague avec application afin de maîtriser au mieux ses émotions. Pour finir, il respira un grand coup.

-Et alors? Se força-t-il à demander.

-Eh bien, parmi les nombreuses analyses que nous avions demandées sur ce dossier, l'une d'elles nous a servi. Mais uniquement parce que nous avons trouvé un second cadavre. Celui d'un certain Ben Sanders.

À la mention du nom de l'un de ses tortionnaires, Stiles eut un mal fou à camoufler en toux son exclamation de surprise. Derek s'approcha sous le prétexte de lui tapoter le dos et en profita pour lui transmettre une caresse apaisante.

-Ça va fiston ? S'inquiéta le shérif.

-Oui pas de problème, continue.

-Eh bien, ce charmant garçon avait fait une chute malencontreuse depuis le haut d'une falaise pas très loin d'ici. Et il se trouve qu'il était recherché par INTERPOL et le FBI pour plusieurs meurtres perpétrés dans d'autres États. La séquence ADN de ce triste individu a éveillé la mémoire phénoménale de Parrish. Il a croisé les empreintes relevées le soir de ton enlèvement sur le foulard que tu avais perdu et celle trouvé sur le cadavre de Haigh. Et bingo. On retrouvait dans les deux cas la trace de ce Ben Sanders. Nous en avons déduit qu'il est très certainement le meurtrier de Haigh et qu'il était également directement impliqué dans ton enlèvement. Ce qui fait qu'on ne soupçonne plus les Hale...puisqu'ils étaient en garde à vue tous les trois, la nuit de la disparition de mon regretté collègue.

Le shérif fit une pause, observant un a un ses interlocuteurs.

\- Hm... J'espère que vous nous pardonnerez le «  _harcèlement_ » policier...que je vous ai fait subir, s'inquiéta le shérif en se raclant la gorge.

Stiles échangea un regard avec sa meute, souhaitant de tout son cœur qu'elle passerait l'éponge sur ce comportement abusif de son père. Pas question de devoir choisir entre ses deux familles.

Peter parut hésiter mais Laura le stoppa d'une main sur le bras, l'incitant du regard à ne pas faire de vagues. Stiles remercia son alpha d'un hochement de tête.

La vie pourrait enfin reprendre son cours normal... Même si tout avait fondamentalement changé...

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

Enfin les vacances! Ce qui signifiait la fin du lycée, le départ de Beacon Hills, l'indépendance!

Désormais un nouveau monde s'offrait à eux. Toujours sous surveillance certes... mais tellement plus exaltant. Ils vivraient en meute, chacun faisant ses études de son côté, mais se retrouvant dans la même « _tanière_  ». Ce serait un appartement à San Diego. Ils passeraient ainsi toutes leurs nuits ensemble, en famille.

Laura avait mis fin à ses cours par correspondance, projetant de reprendre ses études de manière classique alors que Derek et Stiles allaient commencer les leurs, dans la même ville qu'elle. À San Diego.

Leur colocation à trois avait d'abord rendu Peter maussade, et il avait fait la gueule pendant une longue semaine, se plaignant de devoir se retrouver seul à Beacon Hills. Tout le monde lui avait pardonné car il avait dû encaisser le décès de Karen quinze jours auparavant, sans que celle-ci n'ait jamais repris connaissance. Le pauvre avait broyé du noir pendant huit jours mais cet événement avait provoqué chez lui un urgent besoin de quitter la ville. Il s'était donc démené comme un diable pour trouver un boulot dans la banlieue de San Diego. Il devrait dépanner un dentiste dont l'associé venait de déménager. Depuis qu'il avait signé le contrat, le cher oncle Peter était de bien meilleure humeur. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était redevenu comme avant...mais enfin, il en prenait lentement le chemin.

Les chasseurs de leur future ville étaient déjà prévenus de leur arrivée et de leur situation particulière. Toutes les mesures avaient donc été prises pour les accueillir au mieux.

-Ça y est, c'est réglé. Annonça Laura d'un air satisfait en rentrant dans le salon. La meute de Deucalion est officiellement déclarée « _meute civilisée_ » aux yeux du conseil.

-Si vite? S'étonna Derek. Ça ne fait qu'un an qu'ils sont ici et qu'ils ont fait leur demande. Sans compter que deux d'entre eux m'ont attaqué sans raison au début. Ajouta-t-il d'un air bougon.

Laura haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir à côté de Stiles qui épluchait déjà ses futurs manuels de cours, dévorant tous les chapitres intéressants.

-C'est précisément pour cette raison que pour l'instant ils ne font pas partie du conseil. Par contre, ils emménagent définitivement à Beacon Hills et il faudra partager le territoire afin qu'ils aient assez de place pour accueillir tous leurs membres.

-Et pour toi, ça ne sera pas trop compliqué de tout superviser en étant loin de Beacon Hills? Interrogea Stiles, sortant le nez de son livre.

-Je vais devoir souvent me déplacer jusqu'ici...au moins pour chaque réunion. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas un problème. Je fais ça depuis le début de mes études.

-Et leur émissaire? Questionna Peter. Ils en auront un?

-Oui, ce sera...euh... Jennifer, grimaça Laura en se raclant la gorge comme si l'information avait du mal à passer. Elle a bientôt terminé sa formation... alors elle s'en occupera. Elle sera encore sous le coup de sa privation de magie, mais ça ne devrait pas être un souci.

-Eh ben, ça va donner, marmonna Stiles. Des psychopathes comme ces deux cinglés de jumeaux, doublés d'une tarée comme Blake... Faudra absolument garder un œil sur eux.

-Oui, je me charge de mettre tout le monde en garde, conclut l'alpha en soupirant. Je me demande même si je ne ferai pas une communication pour information au grand conseil de Californie. Ce serait une manière de nous protéger en cas de dérapage. Mais ce n'est pas ton problème Stiles. Pour l'instant toi, tu vas devoir te consacrer entièrement à ton apprentissage.

-Oh...on a encore le temps! Se plaignit Stiles.

-Je te signale juste que ton « _évaluation_ » aura lieu dans un an, jour pour jour.

-Et ensuite nous serons enfin libres, souffla Derek, souriant largement. Je te promets qu'on va te faire suer. Tu deviendras le meilleur loup-garou de Californie. Allez lève-toi.

Il l'encouragea, lui tendant la main pour l'entraîner dehors.

Roulant des yeux et lâchant définitivement ses bouquins, Stiles se laissa tirer vers le haut, suivant docilement Derek à l'extérieur, la meute sur leurs talons.

Sûr, avec ceux-là comme tuteurs, il ne pouvait pas échouer.

Tous ensemble, ils y arriveraient.

Ensemble, ils étaient forts.

Ensemble, ils étaient invulnérables.


	118. Je déteste les injustices

_Un an plus tard..._

-Aujourd'hui c'est ton combat test officiel, annonça Derek en massant les épaules de Stiles.

Il restait étonnamment calme, indifférent aux cris d'enthousiasme et au brouhaha ambiant.

-Contrairement aux fois précédentes, qui n'étaient que des combats «  _amicaux_  » avec des spectateurs peu nombreux et acquis à ta cause, là tu as un public conséquent et qui ne te sera pas favorable. Reprit-il d'une voix grave, détachant chaque mot comme pour en souligner l'importance. Hélas, c'est une étape incontournable pour que nous soyons libres et que tu accèdes au statut de loup-garou «  _civilisé_ ». On y est tous passés et il y en aura d'autres après toi. Donc, reste concentré. Je serai dans les tribunes.

Stiles s'étira les cervicales, profitant des mains chaudes de Derek contre ses muscles tendus et prêts à l'action. Son stress s'était rapidement mué en énergie électrisante qu'il était impatient d'utiliser. Hélas, il ne pourrait sans doute pas. Sa soif de sang était au plus fort, alors que l'influence de la pleine lune s'amplifiait de minute en minute. Si ça continuait, il ne tiendrait jamais un combat entier sans essayer de tuer. D'autant que le terme combat était bien mal choisi. En effet, la riposte n'était tolérée qu'en cas de réel danger pour son intégrité physique. C'était donc plutôt un massacre programmé et consenti par le « _candidat_  ». Un passage à tabac de deux heures complètes, au cours desquelles celui-ci n'aurait le droit de réclamer qu'une seule pause à l'instant de son choix.

-Tu seras contre des adversaires beaucoup plus forts et plus expérimentés que toi, expliqua Laura à son tour, arrachant son bêta à ses pensées. Ils vont t'humilier pour que tu perdes le contrôle. Et attention, ils ont été choisi tout spécialement pour te pousser à la faute. Rien ne te sera épargné au niveau psychologique, mais c'est la règle du jeu et tu devras rester calme. Peu importe l'issue du combat. L'essentiel sera de conserver la maîtrise de ton esprit. Une seule tactique possible, faire profil bas. Par contre, ne va pas t'imaginer que rester allongé pendant les deux heures, la tête dans les bras, soit une option possible ! On attend de toi que tu affrontes le danger, tout en restant aux commandes de ton loup et que tu ne blesses personne.

-En fait, tu veux que je fasse la victime, grogna Stiles, les yeux luisant déjà de colère.

-Oui. C'est exactement ça.

-Ce genre d'épreuve ne te sera infligée qu'une seule fois dans ta vie, ajouta Derek, se voulant rassurant. Je te le promets. Et après, tu seras libre.

Sa voix était inquiète. Lui non plus n'avait pas confiance. Si, même son ancre ne croyait pas en lui, comment Stiles pourrait-il réussir ?

-Plus tard, il y aura d'autres contrôles de routine, mais ils seront de la même nature que les nôtres, intervint Peter, assis auprès d'eux. Juste là pour tester nos forces ou nous apprendre à garder notre territoire en sûreté.

-Après ce soir, je te promets qu'on partira en vacances tous les deux, sans personne d'autre, jura Derek en venant s'accroupir face à Stiles. D'accord? On ira où tu voudras, le temps que tu voudras et on fera ce que tu voudras, même satisfaire tes rêves les plus fous.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir peur, feula Stiles, sentant son contrôle s'effilocher lentement alors que la nuit tombait.

-Avec ton caractère, j'avoue que je suis pas tranquille. Et, vu tes adversaires... Ça ne va pas être facile. Mais tu peux y arriver. Nous avons foi en toi, _j'ai_  foi en toi.

Derek prit son visage en coupe et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je t'aime.

Stiles se battit contre son loup et crocheta aussi doucement que possible la nuque de Derek avant de faire s'entrechoquer leurs dents, saisi par l'urgence. Soudain envahi d'un désir sauvage, il dévora les lèvres de son compagnon qui répondit comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité, étant donné que Stiles jouait sa peau. Malgré la ferveur du baiser et les ondes de bien-être qu'il en tira, un atroce sentiment de perte parasita le cerveau de Stiles, lui soufflant que c'était peut-être bien la dernière fois qu'il se ressourçait à cette bouche.

-Il faut y aller, prévint Laura d'un ton pressant.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

-Viens, viens par là, provoquait l'Alpha en faisant un signe de main.

Stiles cracha une gerbe de sang et se releva tant bien que mal. Les membres tremblants de fatigue et de rage, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

Trois côtes cassées. Un poignet en miettes. Un choc à la tête qui l'avait laissé plus titubant qu'un ivrogne au petit matin.

Il lui fallait absolument une pause pour se remettre un tant soit peu de ses blessures, avant que la fureur animale ne le submerge totalement. Il savait que s'il y cédait, épuisement et douleur s'évaporeraient. Malgré tout, il ne devait pas succomber. C'était le côté obscur. C'était sa mort.

Mais comment résister?

Sa bague ? Elle n'aurait eu aucun effet...la douleur de ses blessures étant bien supérieure à celle de l'artefact. Par contre, y penser l'aida un peu, le recentrant sur sa meute et l'enjeu du combat.

Alors une pause...maintenant? Non... C'était sans doute trop tôt. Sans montre, ni pendule, et avec ces coups qu'on lui assénait sans relâche, il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Or après la pause, ce serait extrêmement difficile de reprendre. Mieux valait donc qu'il reste le moins de temps possible avant la fin de la rencontre lorsqu'il demanderait un répit.

Mais combien de temps pourrait-il encore tenir ?

D'un œil morne, il parcourut les tribunes. Cherchant à s'isoler des provocations verbales de ses trois adversaires. Ils lui tournaient autour, plus agaçants que des moustiques mais nettement plus dangereux. Son regard tomba sur des yeux froids et calculateurs qui laissaient filtrer une haine implacable, clairement dirigée vers lui.

Il n'avait pas revu Victoria Argent depuis un an et s'en était fort bien porté. La responsable du clan des chasseurs affirmait fièrement son statut par la présence menaçante de deux gardes du corps. Stiles reconnut Harry et Ted. Le premier l'avait soutenu lors de sa séquestration et les deux avaient œuvré en faveur de son évasion. Pourquoi ces deux types, qui paraissaient avoir une conscience, bossaient-ils toujours pour cette femme ?

Quant à elle, sa neutralité de façade se fissura légèrement lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical, accompagné d'une rapide inclinaison de tête. Elle lui fit instantanément penser à un chat qui vient de découvrir une souris coincée dans sa gamelle. Nul besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'issue de l'épreuve. À ses yeux, Stiles ne pouvait qu'échouer et ne quitterait pas vivant cet endroit.

Une nouvelle vague de férocité enfla du tréfonds de son être, menaçant de donner raison à Victoria Argent. Stiles chercha fiévreusement le regard de Derek. Ce dernier était là, pas très loin, assis au premier rang. Son immobilité ainsi que son air concentré et attentif tranchaient avec l'agitation qui régnait dans les gradins.

La salle était pleine.

L'hyperactif avait été stupéfait de constater qu'autant de gens fassent partie de leur «  _communauté_  »... Et une épreuve comme celle-ci attirait toujours beaucoup de monde. Surtout que l'exécution du malheureux qui perdait le contrôle se déroulait immédiatement à la fin du spectacle ! Les jeux du cirque plaisaient toujours autant.

Une vague nausée le prit, alors qu'une nouvelle salve d'insultes passait la barrière de sa concentration. Il s'était comme isolé au fond de lui, se disant que c'était peut-être le seul moyen de résister à la pression et de contenir son loup.

Il releva la tête qu'il avait inconsciemment dirigée vers le sol et ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Derek immédiatement. Ils luisaient d'une douce lumière bleue. Celle que Stiles aimait voir lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Sa part d'humanité joua des coudes et revint fièrement au premier plan. Son amant dut le percevoir car il l'encouragea d'un sourire magnifique.

Stiles allait réussir. Pour Derek.

Il redressa les épaules et se campa fermement sur ses pieds, content de cette petite victoire personnelle, juste à l'instant où un coup de griffe magistral envoyait sa tête valser brutalement vers la droite, rompant toute connexion avec son ancre.

Sous la violence du choc, son corps suivit le mouvement et plana un instant dans les airs avant de retomber brutalement sur le sol, roulant sur le côté. Stiles poussa une plainte de douleur et se coucha sur le dos, remettant d'un geste sec son nez en place.

Un flot de sang s'écoula de ses narines, maculant son visage déjà sale et terriblement marqué.

-Eh bien? Tu ne fais pas le poids à ce que je vois. Ça ne m'étonne pas en fait, le provoqua Aiden en approchant d'une démarche victorieuse.

Il roulait des épaules comme un déménageur. Sa botte de motard vint s'écraser sur la joue de Stiles, lui coupant la respiration. L'hyperactif se débattit, cherchant de l'air, et enfonça instinctivement ses griffes dans la jambe de son adversaire, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. En vain.

Un Alpha contre lequel il s'était battu plus tôt avança soudain, utilisant son élan pour le frapper au ventre de toutes ses forces, le faisant suffoquer.

La vision de Stiles se voila et ses yeux se fermèrent. Subir sans une plainte. Attendre la fin de l'épreuve.

Il ramena fébrilement ses jambes contre son torse, se recroquevillant en position fœtale.

S'il tenait, ils seraient libres. C'était leur dernière chance. De toute façon, ses adversaires n'avaient pas le droit de le tuer. Pas en public, ils se condamneraient à mort sinon ! Donc tout ça, c'était du bluff, un putain de bluff qui faisait un mal de chien, mais qui ne le tuerait pas. Il pensa très fort à Derek. Cherchant à évoquer leurs souvenirs les plus heureux.

Un nouveau coup, plus puissant que le précédent, atteignit sa colonne vertébrale de plein fouet. Stiles crut la sentit se fissurer et se mordit la lèvre, atténuant son hurlement.

Il pouvait résister. Ne pas basculer.

Pour sa meute. Pour Derek.

Ces salopards ne l'auraient pas. La souffrance n'était rien. Perdre son honneur non plus. Seule sa meute comptait.

Oui... sa meute... Et Derek.

Mais là, tout de suite, il avait vraiment besoin de respirer un peu.

Alors, en priant que ce ne soit ni trop tôt, ni trop tard, sa main droite exécuta le geste convenu et demanda un répit.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Affalé dans un coin de l'arène, Stiles oscillait entre la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes de sa meute, et les bouffées de rage sauvage que la lune, au plus fort de son effet, faisait naître au sein de son organisme malmené. Lorsqu'il subissait l'assaut de sa part animale, ses nerfs envoyaient des signaux d'une telle intensité que son cerveau risquait le court-circuit, chaque fois qu'il tentait de garder le pouvoir. Les griffes, les crocs, les yeux, n'étaient que la partie émergée de la transformation. Et Stiles peinait comme un damné à maîtriser la fureur bestiale qui écrasait sa raison.

Il savait devoir tenir encore au moins un quart d'heure après cette interruption. Un quart d'heure sous les sarcasmes, sous les humiliations et sous les coups. Sa détermination vacillante lui souffla qu'il avait résisté vingt et un jours à un psychopathe qui n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres. Alors, que représentait un petit quart d'heure devant ce qu'il avait enduré en tant qu'humain ?

Nouvel assaut du loup. Chaque minute, la bête gagnait en force, acculant l'esprit de Stiles. Un rugissement étouffé envahit sa bouche, ou sa gueule, il n'était plus très sûr de faire la différence. En représailles, il appliqua vaillamment la technique de Terry, contrôlant sa respiration. Puis il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Derek, accroupi juste devant lui. Ce dernier ne cessait de lui parler d'un ton calme, apaisé, pendant que Laura s'affairait à lui ôter la douleur par application des mains sur ses principales contusions. La rage aveugle reflua une fois de plus. Et il put savourer pleinement les effets des soins que Deaton et son Alpha lui procuraient.

Un membre de l'organisation vint prévenir ses protecteurs que la mise à l'épreuve allait reprendre et qu'il devait rejoindre le lieu du combat.

-Stiles, il ne reste plus longtemps à tenir, mais ce dernier quart d'heure sera décisif. Je crains que tout ne soit mis en œuvre pour te faire craquer, y compris la violence psychologique ou la manipulation, expliqua Peter, dans l'urgence. Et nous ne pourrons intervenir d'aucune manière avant le signal de fin d'épreuve.

-J'ignore jusqu'où nos ennemis seront prêts à aller, reprit Derek en prenant le visage de Stiles entre ses mains pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Alors accroche-toi, tu es fort, tu es un battant, tu as surmonté des épreuves terribles. Tu peux le faire. Et surtout, n'oublie pas que tu es mon ancre. Je ne pourrai pas te survivre. Conclut-il en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Stiles pria pour que ce baiser soit suivi par de nombreux autres.

~S.E.U.L.E.L.H.A~

Stiles banda ses muscles au maximum, fixant son adversaire avec détermination.

Sa volonté ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Il le sentait. Et il n'était pas le seul. Derek, Laura et Peter paraissaient angoissés. Ils connaissaient cette posture. Ils la connaissaient même trop bien.

Le pouvoir de la lune était en train de soumettre les derniers vestiges de sa raison. Le dérapage était imminent. Des flashs rouge-vif éclataient devant ses yeux comme si son cerveau subissait en permanence l'appel du sang. Les deux jumeaux et l'Alpha inconnu qui le harcelaient depuis presque deux heures continuaient à alterner les coups vicieux et les provocations. Insultant son père, traînant les Hale dans la boue, salissant son histoire d'amour, traitant sa mère de putain. Tout y passait. Stiles n'aurait jamais cru qu'un malheureux quart d'heure puisse durer si longtemps.

Le problème était que lorsque sa partie humaine revenait au premier plan, elle aussi avait envie de leur faire ravaler leur morgue, de leur foutre la plus belle raclée de leur carrière d'emmerdeurs vicelards. Partie humaine qui ne cessait d'hésiter entre le néant et la conscience. Brouillant sa pensée. Il entendait tous les mots et tentait de s'y raccrocher...en comprenait un sur deux, parfois la totalité. Saisissait des morceaux de pensées. Percevait surtout des odeurs et des intentions. Un vrai bordel.

-T'es vraiment qu'une petite fiotte pathétique, cracha le plus vieux des trois.

Le visage balafré respirait la joie malsaine. Ça, Stiles le pigeait d'autant mieux que le mec lui balançait ses sentiments à la gueule par le biais de son odeur infecte. Comme s'il crachait du venin. Et l'odorat de Stiles en était saturé.

-Au fait j'ai un message pour toi de la part de la dame...là-bas. Chuchota l'alpha d'un ton complice.

Il désigna Victoria Argent qui observait la scène, impassible. Stiles regarda, grogna. Il avait compris et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

-Tenez-le les gars, reprit l'alpha en s'adressant aux loups jumeaux.

En l'espace d'une seconde, Stiles se trouva immobilisé, bras et jambes bloqués. Le balafré passa derrière. Trop près. Tous les trois. Ses cheveux furent tirés violemment, faisant basculer son crâne en arrière. Une odeur fétide accompagna des sons qui frappèrent son ouïe. Son loup se cacha au fond de son esprit. Stiles sursauta en prenant conscience que le mec murmurait tout contre son oreille.

-Mme Argent dit que t'es vraiment le dernier des crétins. Que son beau-père s'est bien foutu de ta gueule. Ça l'arrangeait pas de te tuer de ses mains...alors le vieux renard t'a encouragé à faire le grand saut. Pour que tu crèves sous les yeux de ce connard de Hale.

Stiles sentait ses griffes mordre les paumes de ses poings fermés. On lui tourna la tête de force et son regard croisa les yeux rouges du loup-garou tandis que son nez déchiffrait le parfum de la haine. Venait-elle de lui ou de l'Alpha ?

Son territoire. Tous, ils étaient sur son territoire. Ils voulaient le tuer. Stiles grogna et claqua des crocs. Il voulait bouger et se débattit. Douleur violente dans la patte. Il rugit. La voix qui puait reprit dans son oreille, il se concentra sur le son et les bruits devinrent des mots dans son esprit éclaté. Il pensa de nouveau et pria...

-Le fouet... tu te souviens du fouet. Poursuivit la voix. Gérard Argent t'a envoyé dans les pattes son meilleur homme... Harry. Un putain de balèze en manipulation mentale... et tu t'es carrément jeté dans ses filets... «  _pense à Claudia_  », petite phrase, mais grande idée... Elle a eu de la chance ta mère de pas voir pousser son dégénéré de fils. Faut croire que ça te plaît de te faire baiser hein ? Même ton mec t'a trahi... Lâchez-le.

L'ordre claqua.

Et Stiles fut libre.

Fouet...Argent...Claudia...Morte...Trahi... les mots se mélangeaient.

Il tourna sur lui-même cherchant l'ennemi. La rage enflait, brouillant sa vision, empoisonnant son sang. Ils étaient là, s'agitant, tout autour. Ils étaient bien trop près. Un grondement, profond, dans son ventre. Sa gueule s'ouvrit et il le libéra. Rugissement. Colère. Tuer.

Montrant les crocs, il feula en direction des intrus. Il lui fallait du sang, il avait soif.

Stiles se baissa, prenant une position d'attaque.

-Le chiot s'est réveillé à ce que je vois, se moqua Aiden. On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser.

Ces bruits qui sortaient de ce loup-garou, Stiles ne les aimait pas. Alors il se rua sur sa gorge et y planta les crocs.

Le goût du sang provoqua en lui un changement brutal. Il sauta en arrière, un morceau de chair tiède dans la bouche. Il le recracha dégoûté tandis que les signes extérieurs de sa transformation diminuaient. Il essuya son visage barbouillé de sang frais avec le bas de son t-shirt.

Des exclamations horrifiées fusaient dans les gradins.

Stiles les avait entendues et en avait compris la cause. Car la bête était toujours là, mais le cerveau de son hôte avait retrouvé sa lucidité. Sans doute venait-il de franchir une étape dans le contrôle. Une dissociation consciente de sa nouvelle personnalité. Il n'aurait hélas pas le loisir d'en mesurer l'intérêt... En effet, ce brouillard fluctuant que l'esprit de Stiles venait de traverser en perdant le contrôle s'était évaporé. Et les minutes précédentes avaient pris tout leur sens. Le constat était sans appel. Son loup avait attaqué.

Il observa d'un œil absent le jumeau qui se vidait de son sang, secouru par son frère. Le mec allait s'en tirer. C'était moche, mais ça cicatrisait déjà. Ce qui ne changerait rien... Stiles avait perdu et on devrait le tuer pour ça.

Il se sentait fataliste, n'osant regarder sa meute. Il les avait déshonorés et c'était irréversible. Et pourtant étrangement, il estimait avoir bien fait. On l'avait insulté, ridiculisé, bafoué, humilié, maltraité et on aurait voulu qu'il ne réagisse pas ? Une fois de plus les traditions du monde Derek lui paraissaient incompréhensibles, inacceptables. Cette épreuve était une mascarade stupide qui n'avait que trop duré. Car dans le choix de ses «  _adversaires_ », dans leur attitude, la signature des Argent crevait les yeux. Combien de temps encore, les laisserait-on continuer à abuser de leur pouvoir pour torturer des innocents ?

La réponse lui parut limpide. Tant que Victoria Argent ne serait pas mise hors d'état de nuire ! Son existence était une preuve criante qu'au pays des loups-garous, le crime était valorisé. Et c'était insupportable.

Cette femme devait disparaître. De toute façon Stiles était condamné alors, perdu pour perdu, qu'il entraîne cette salope avec lui ne serait pas une mauvaise chose.

Il se redressa en carrant les épaules et se dirigea du côté de la femme. L'agitation dans la salle était à son comble. Le gong annonçant la fin de l'épreuve venait de retentir et bizarrement, personne ne s'occupait de l'acteur principal. Les bancs des juges étaient en effervescence. Il distingua Deaton, Peter et Laura en pleine discussion avec les officiels. Il s'en foutait, les règles avaient été faussées dès le début. On n'acceptait pas un «  _mordu_  » aussi facilement. Un «  _mordu_  » rebelle encore moins. Il jeta un œil dans la direction où sa meute était précédemment placée. Seul Derek était encore là-bas.

Sa voix résonna, forte et urgente.

-Stiles!

Il lui tourna le dos, fixant sa nouvelle cible. À quoi bon attendre ? Autant se faire tuer en tentant de faire payer cette ordure de Victoria Argent. Alors refuser d'entendre Derek était la seule option. Il avait une mission et était en parfait accord avec son loup.

La mère d'Allison n'avait pas bougé et le dévisageait. On aurait cru qu'elle l'attendait. Elle restait là, tranquillement assise dans les tribunes à quelques mètres de lui. Dix mètres maximum. Cette psychopathe venait d'envoyer une de ses marionnettes distiller son venin aux oreilles de Stiles et elle l'observait, comme un insecte. Projetant vers lui une telle onde de mépris qu'il se demanda si elle ne détenait pas quelques pouvoirs surnaturels.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Cette femme était pire que son beau-père, car elle œuvrait dans l'ombre et se nourrissait du mensonge. Peut-être même avait-elle manipulé le vieux fou... Oh certes, il n'avait pas dû s'opposer beaucoup, puisqu'on lui offrait un moyen d'assouvir sa haine viscérale de la famille Hale. Cette femme voulait le malheur de Stiles et cela depuis le début, tout était parti d'elle. À cet instant il en fut convaincu, et il allait la tuer pour ça.

Volontairement, il libéra ses griffes, ses crocs et laissa luire son regard doré. Son grognement menaçant ne la fit pas ciller une fraction de seconde. Pas plus que le fait qu'il ne soit plus qu'à trois mètres d'elle. Les gardes du corps ne bougeaient pas non plus et n'étaient pas armés, il ne les craignait pas. Stiles se dit froidement qu'ils devaient avoir l'ordre de n'intervenir qu'au tout dernier moment. Elle voulait sa mort...très bien, elle lui tiendrait compagnie.

-Stiles, arrête, entendit-il Derek le supplier. Je t'en prie Stiles. Tout n'est pas perdu.

Peut-être, mais ne fallait-il pas que justice soit faite ? Et si Stiles ne s'en chargeait pas...qui le ferait ?

Il bondit.

-Non! Stiles !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour les fins alternatives, je vous invite au chapitre 125 ;)  
> Les six prochains chapitres seront des bonus du premier arc, au point de vue de Derek :)


	119. J'ai eu le coup de foudre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point de vue de Derek pour les chapitres 1 à 3

-Bonne vacances, souhaita Laura d'un ton un peu triste en prenant Derek contre elle. Vous allez me manquer tous les deux.

Le bêta rendit son étreinte à sa soeur, longuement, afin de s'imprégner une dernière fois de son odeur d'alpha. Sa présence rassurante allait lui manquer pendant ces trois longues semaines. Pour lui, ce serait une éternité. Voilà une quinzaine de mois qu'ils avaient perdu leur mère et leur petite soeur dans un assassinat monstrueux. Et depuis cette date ils ne s'étaient pas séparés.

-N'aie pas peur, chuchota Laura contre son oreille. Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas t'amuser là-bas.

-Mais tu seras seule. Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas vous accompagner. Le conseil a besoin de ma présence à Beacon Hills en cas de problème. Je ne peux pas partir.

-Et si les Argent t'attaquaient pendant notre absence?

-Deaton sera avec moi. Je ne risque rien.

Plongés au milieu de la foule qui se pressait à l'aéroport de Redwood City, Derek lâcha lentement sa soeur, lançant un coup d'oeil à Peter qui revenait, leurs billets à la main. Le cadet n'avait aucune envie de partir. Comment pourrait il s'amuser alors qu'il sortait de deux années de terreur, de haine et de sang? Sa mère et Cora étaient mortes, Kate était internée à Eichen House et une guerre des clans avait débuté au lycée entre sa bande nouvellement formée et celle d'Allison Argent, la nièce de Kate. Rien qui puisse l'encourager à quitter sereinement la région avec son oncle.

-On va devoir y aller, avertit ce dernier en posant une main sur l'épaule de Derek. L'embarquement a commencé.

Laura hocha la tête et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser une dernière fois son frère sur le front.

-Tu seras de retour pour la prochaine pleine lune, informa Laura. Jusque là, je compte sur toi pour être sage, OK?

-OK...

-Allez, amusez-vous bien tous les deux, sourit l'alpha en reculant. Et pensez à moi de temps en temps quand même!

~STSAQP~

-Plutôt pas mal, commenta Peter en entrant dans sa suite. J'espérais quand même mieux.

Il se dirigea vers le mini-bar alors que Derek laissait sa valise tomber à ses pieds, filant directement vers la baie vitrée qu'il ouvrit avant de s'accouder au balcon. Il inspira profondément appréciant la brise odorante du bord de mer. Quelle torture ces satanés avions.

Que faisait-il ici franchement? Ce n'était pas son territoire, il était donc en terrain potentiellement dangereux et en plus... c'était bourré d'humains...

Ils pullulaient, polluant son air et le rendant nerveux. Se méfier d'eux était presque devenu une obsession. À Beacon Hills, il passait la plupart de son temps au manoir ou en forêt. Courir avec ses chiens, s'occuper d'eux, voilà ce qui le comblait. Quand il n'avait pas le choix, comme au lycée, il arrivait à supporter leur présence mais conservait toujours une certaine distance. Les seuls qui aient trouvé grâce à ses yeux étaient ceux de sa bande. Boyd, Erica, Isaac. Humains, certes ils l'étaient. Mais leur sincérité n'avait jamais été prise en défaut et c'était une qualité rare. Cela le mettait en confiance. Aucun d'eux ne le trahirait, il le savait. Ou plutôt, il voulait absolument le croire.

-Derek, arrête de ruminer et va plutôt à la plage. Ça te fera du bien.

Derek haussa les épaules et resta appuyé contre la rambarde en fer, observant l'immensité bleue qui ondulait paresseusement, vague par vague, évoquant vaguement un monstre endormi.

-Derek...

-J'ai pas envie.

-Arrête de faire ton ado deux secondes et file te baigner. Ou bois un bon cocktail en admirant les bimbos en bikini ultra mini qui se promènent.

Poussant un long soupir, Derek rentra et ferma la baie vitrée, se dirigeant vers sa valise. Il aurait pas la paix s'il prenait pas le chemin de la plage!

-Tu rangeras ça plus tard. Allez bouge de là, tu gaspilles mon air, plaisanta Peter en le poussant vers la sortie. Va mater et dis m'en des nouvelles à ton retour.

~STSAQP~

Assis sur une dune à l'écart de la foule, Derek observait les passants qui flânaient sur le sable chaud. Et il les enviait. Combien d'entre eux n'avaient jamais connu de perte dans leur famille? Combien avaient encore des rêves d'avenir? Lui n'en avait plus. Il se sentait tellement seul ici... Et pourtant, pour rien au monde il n'approcherait qui que ce soit. Jamais on ne savait sur qui on pouvait tomber. L'image de Kate surgit devant ses yeux, lui tordant les tripes. C'était à cause de sa naïveté que cette folle avait tué sa mère et sa sœur.

Et Peter qui l'avait encore encouragé à se trouver un flirt... Etait-il inconscient? Ou gâteux? Comme si Derek avait la tête à ça. Comme s'il pouvait encore se permettre d'aimer. Ou même sans aller aussi loin, comme s'il avait le droit de prendre du plaisir?

Son oncle avait-il déjà oublié les issues désastreuses de ses deux dernières histoires d'amour? Paige était morte de sa main et Kate l'avait abominablement trahi... Jamais plus il ne pourrait aimer qui que ce soit.

Jamais.

_Une semaine plus tard..._

-Franchement Derek, je sais que tu vas encore m'envoyer bouler, mais je t'assure qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air te ferait le plus grand bien, attaqua Peter dès le petit-déjeuner. Tu n'es pas obligé de te lancer dans une relation suivie. Suffit juste de tirer ton coup et tu verras que ton humeur s'améliorera.

Derek grogna, excédé par l'insistance de son oncle. Une bonne semaine qu'il ne laissait pas passer un seul jour sans aborder le sujet. Il commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot. Combien de fois avait-il hésité à l'égorger pour le faire taire? Il ne comptait plus.

Son oncle le traînait à la plage, au restau. Il avait même essayé de l'emmener en boîte de nuit. Mais là Derek avait dit non. Pas envie de s'immerger dans d'aigres odeurs corporelles d'humains, pas toujours très à cheval sur l'hygiène. Son odorat de loup-garou ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il avait beau être né comme ça et avoir eu le temps de s'y habituer, il avait jamais pu encaisser certains parfums d'ambiance... « _essence de pieds_  » ou «  _eau d'aisselles négligées_ » en faisaient clairement partie!

Pour ce qui concernait l'obsession de son oncle à son sujet, il fallait avouer qu'à force de déambuler sur la plage en compagnie d'un radar à flirt potentiel qui lui vantait les qualités des contenus de nombreux bikinis, Derek envisageait progressivement de se laisser tenter.

Ce qui était d'autant plus surprenant, puisque cela irait précisément contre l'avis du conseil de Beacon Hills. Ce que son oncle savait parfaitement ! En effet, après l'année difficile qu'il venait de passer à faire son deuil, et les conflits avec la bande d'Allison Argent, cette instance était restée très stricte sur les conditions encadrant ces «  _vacances_ ». Ses membres avaient accepté d'y voir une nécessité «  _thérapeutique_ », mais avaient suspendu l'absence de surveillance des deux loups-garous, à un engagement catégorique de leur part. Limitation des liens avec les humains. Aucune perte de contrôle, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que leur séjour était calé entre deux pleines lunes. Aucun contact avec d'autres loups-garous... Et surtout, pas de relation sexuelle...

Bonjour la vision de la liberté selon le conseil ! Que craignaient-ils ? Que lui ou son oncle ne se retrouve avec un mioche sur les bras? Un gamin qui surprendrait sa mère en devenant poilu et griffu à chaque fois que la lune s'arrondirait un peu trop?

Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien traîner dans la caboche de son oncle pour que ce dernier le pousse ainsi à enfreindre les règles imposées? … Bon, d'accord Peter n'avait que vingt-six balais et lui, il avait de gros besoins...en terme de filles. Alors, il devait imaginer que son neveu était en manque et qu'il allait devenir cinglé s'il ne prenait pas un peu...d'exercice à deux. Mais en réalité, depuis l'internement de Kate Argent, quelques treize mois auparavant, Derek s'était volontairement mis la ceinture. Décourageant à grands coups d'œillades meurtrières toutes les tentatives de séduction des filles du lycée. Grognant au lieu de parler. Bref, il avait dégainé sa panoplie d'ours mal léché et ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Comme fille, seule Erica restait dans son entourage proche. Et Erica ne l'avait jamais dragué. En plus, auprès de sa bande il avait laissé planer le doute d'une copine extérieure au bahut. Ce qui était totalement faux, mais qui lui permettait d'avoir un peu la paix..

La première conséquence de cette abstinence affichée, avait été la rumeur qu'il soit devenu gay. La rumeur, il s'en foutait complètement. Il l'aurait même encouragée si elle avait pu lui permettre de ne plus subir de pathétiques tentatives de drague. Hélas, non seulement, ça n'avait guère calmé les filles qui devaient avoir fait des paris sur celle qui le ramènerait du «  _bon côté_  » -il ne comptait plus les messages forts à grand renfort de déhanchés ou de décolletés vertigineux !- mais du coup, quelques mecs s'étaient crus obligés de tenter une approche. Car pour son malheur, et on ne cessait de le lui répéter, Derek était beau mec. Il le savait depuis son adolescence. Il avait trouvé ça super...au début. Parce que ça avait flatté son ego.

Mais en ce moment ça l'emmerdait !

Parce que ces attraits physiques s'accordaient mal avec son fonctionnement affectif. Il était bien trop romantique pour un loup-garou canon. Et deux fois, son cœur qu'il avait donné sans réserve, lui avait été arraché par le destin. Alors maintenant, même si son miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un grand type brun aux traits réguliers, il ne s'y attardait pas, attachant peu d'importance à ce physique qui ne lui apportait rien de bon.

Il considérait presque sa «  _beauté_  » comme une malédiction.

La seconde conséquence de la chasteté qu'il s'imposait depuis un an était l'évolution de sa musculature. En effet, fallait avouer que parfois, son corps et son esprit réclamaient en chœur des activités physiques souvent pratiquées en couple. Pour lutter contre cette libido envahissante, la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée, c'était l'exercice physique...au sens propre. Alors il s'imposait quotidiennement deux heures de muscu, auxquelles s'ajoutaient footing et natation lorsque l'envie lui prenait. Ce rythme avait transformé son corps, et il avait dû remplacer intégralement sa collection de T-shirts noirs, devenus bien trop moulants à son goût.

-Alors ? T'es pas d'accord ?

La voix de Peter le ramena au présent.

-Euh...à quel sujet? Demanda Derek un peu perdu.

-Rohh mais c'est pas vrai ça. Je te disais que c'était pas parce que tu allais tirer un coup que tu devrais t'engager pour la vie. Profite qu'on nous ait lâché la bride pour te défouler un peu. C'est toxique à ton âge de faire vœu de chasteté. À moins que tu prévoies une retraite dans un couvent... Frère Derek...ça le fait pas trop, non?

-Alors comme ça, tu m'encourages à enfreindre les règles du conseil ? Toi, qui était mon responsable légal... Eh ben, bravo l'exemple!

-Ne fais pas comme si l'idée ne t'avait pas effleuré, je vois bien que tu cherches, l'air de rien.

Oui, bon d'accord. Derek avait fini par se dire qu'un petit flirt sans lendemain, comme ça, loin de son univers habituel, ça pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Si son oncle l'y encourageait, pourquoi résister? Ce « _changement d'air_  », comme avait dit Laura, était bénéfique. Il se sentait plus vivant et trouvait davantage d'intérêt pour les choses de la vie. Il s'était baladé en moto dans l'arrière-pays et avait déniché des coins idylliques où les parfums se mêlaient aux cris des animaux en une harmonie subtile qui lui faisait le plus grand bien. Et c'était tellement différent de l'atmosphère de sa forêt natale qu'il avait l'impression de renaître lentement.

Et à force de se sentir mieux, il avait commencé à regarder les filles. Un peu plus chaque jour. Malheureusement, de ce côté là, aucune ne l'avait intéressé. C'était pas un problème de physique, y en avait plein qui lui plaisaient...en théorie...mais dès qu'il s'approchait un peu, un signe, un geste, une posture, un mot, lui faisaient comprendre que, même pour un flirt d'été, ça n'irait pas.

Du coup, le sujet le gonflait encore plus.

-Et alors? Ce sont mes affaires, grogna-t-il en se fermant complètement.

-Tu n'as trouvé personne d'intéressant c'est ça?

Derek grogna une nouvelle fois et but une gorgée de café, se cachant derrière sa tasse.

-Je comprends mieux. Même pas une odeur attirante? Insista Peter, toujours aussi délicat.

-Non rien du tout, avoua Derek. Peut-être deux ou trois qui étaient plus agréables que les autres mais rien d'extraordinaire. En tous cas, rien qui vaille l'effort de draguer.

Peter afficha un air compréhensif et hocha la tête en reposant son journal au coin de la table.

-Passons un marché. Aujourd'hui, tu vas te balader et dès qu'une odeur sort du lot, tu abordes son propriétaire. T'es même pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu te contentes d'engager la conversation. En échange j'arrêterai de te bassiner avec le sujet, okay?

-Ça marche.

~STSAQP~

Marchant tranquillement entre les serviettes de plage, indifférent aux regards appuyés qui accompagnaient son passage, Derek levait le visage, inspirant profondément chaque effluve de parfum qui lui parvenait, attendant de tomber sur la perle rare.

Un groupe de jeunes filles attira son attention et il se dirigea dans leur direction, le museau en l'air.

-Elles sont vraiment pas mal, entendit-il quelques mètres sur sa gauche.

Derek tourna la tête, examinant avec surprise le garçon pâle qui venait de parler. Il était affalé sur sa serviette et lui tournait le dos. Penchant la tête sur le côté, le bêta focalisa ses sens. Cette odeur surprenante venait-elle de ce type? Ses oreilles se concentrèrent sur les battements du cœur de l'humain, se sentant attiré par un petit  _je-ne-sais-quoi_  qui lui parut inhabituel et totalement inattendu. Était-ce un... chasseur? Un autre loup-garou? Une créature surnaturelle indéterminée? Pourquoi son loup s'était-il soudain figé pour l'écouter?

-Je confirme cousin, répondit le jeune homme allongé à côté de l'étrange spécimen potentiellement humain. Regarde, elles sont chaudes comme la braise. Je suis sûr qu'elles n'attendent que l'arrivée d'un mec pour les draguer. Tu claques des doigts et elles te tombent dans les bras.

-Bah vas-y, si t'es si malin.

-Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas aussi? Attends, tu viens de sortir de ton truc à mecs, faut que tu baises maintenant.

Il accompagna ces paroles poétiques d'un mouvement de hanches sans équivoque qui fit sourire Derek. Il avait l'impression de retrouver un clone humain de Peter, avec quelques années de moins.

-Je suis pas sûr...

Intrigué par les sensations que provoquait chez lui ce jeune type, par son odeur et sa voix, Derek approcha lentement, conservant tout de même une distance décente et adoptant un air naturel.

-Roh, t'as seize ans. Tu vas pas rester puceau toute ta vie quand même. Faut te réveiller mon grand.

-Mais... j'ai pas trop envie de faire ça comme ça.

-Rohh, décoinces-toi un peu Stiles! Fais pas ton gosse. Moi, je veux que d'ici la fin des vacances tu te sois fais au moins une conquête.

Amusé par tant de ressemblance entre leurs deux situations, Derek fit encore un pas vers eux tandis que le spécimen nommé '' _Stiles_ '' haussait les épaules en détournant la tête, faisant soupirer son cousin. Quel étrange prénom quand même... Aussi étrange que son possesseur.

-Moi, je suis pas un gaspilleur. Je vais pas les laisser seules comme ça, les pauvres.

Sur ce il se leva et enleva le sable qui s'était collé à ses jambes, puis rajusta lunettes de soleil et coiffure avant de sourire à Stiles.

-Si tu changes d'avis, y a des capotes dans mon sac.

-C'est trop gentil, ironisa le spécimen entre ses dents alors que son cousin s'en allait d'un pas conquérant.

L'occasion était inespérée. N'écoutant que son instinct, Derek laissa ses jambes le mener jusqu'à la serviette vide, suivant du regard celles de Stiles lorsqu'il les ramena contre lui pour s'y accouder et observer la démonstration de drague.

N'hésitant plus, Derek s'assit à la place du cousin. Aussitôt une bouffée odorante, plus forte, lui parvint, affolant ses sens. Il l'avait trouvée son odeur alléchante finalement. Et sa proie, par la même occasion. Il restait surpris qu'il s'agisse d'un mec, mais n'y voyait pas plus d'inconvénient que ça. Ses expériences avec des filles s'étant terminées de manière tragique, changer de catégorie pouvait sembler une bonne idée.

-Cette place est occupée, grommela l'humain sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

-Je sais.

Le garçon tourna enfin la tête, lui lançant un regard ennuyé et immédiatement Derek perçut l'emballement du cœur de Stiles. Intéressant. Il vit à ses yeux écarquillés que sa proie ne s'attendait pas à  **ça**. Okay, Derek savait qu'il était beau, mais c'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il en était si fier.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation et je suis du même avis que ton ami. C'est du gaspillage.

Stiles détourna les yeux, clairement troublé et Derek en profita pour s'humecter les lèvres, inspirant silencieusement pour se gorger du parfum envoûtant de l'étrange animal assis à ses côtés.

-Je suis dans mon jour de bonté, rétorqua celui-ci, sarcastique. Je les laisse aux autres. Au moins t'auras pas de concurrent pour la drague.

-Et ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent, répondit Derek d'un ton rauque en sentant son loup s'affoler.

Mais bordel, pourquoi son loup réagissait-il ainsi !

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et se tourna d'un bloc vers lui, l'examinant d'un peu plus près, maintenant visiblement intrigué. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'image qu'il se faisait habituellement d'une proie. Il semblait plus...intéressant et insaisissable.

-Euh... Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, bégaya l'humain, perdu.

-Je ne crois pas.

Il l'entendit déglutir bruyamment et son sourire carnassier s'accentua. Il allait beaucoup s'amuser. Paniqué, Stiles se retourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait son cousin un peu plus tôt, mais ça faisait déjà un long moment qu'il était parti. Pas de chance.

-Il est parti, lui dit-il, souriant toujours un peu plus, amusé par l'affolement du palpitant de l'humain. On dirait bien que l'on est plus que tous les deux...

-Ouais. Avec des centaines de touristes tout autour de nous, rétorqua sarcastiquement Stiles en désignant la foule autour d'eux. C'est sûr qu'on est vachement seuls...

-Ça pourrait s'arranger.

Derek sourit et s'approcha un peu plus, ne quittant pas une seule seconde le regard du garçon. Ces yeux noisettes, ces grains de beauté, cette gorge appétissante... Tout lui criait de passer à l'attaque, directement.

-C'est une proposition?

-Bien sûr.

-Je crois que je suis juste  _un tout petit peu_  trop jeune.

-J'ai dix-huit ans.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire? Répliqua l'humain, méfiant en se décalant un peu vers la gauche.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité. Tu veux peut-être ma carte d'identité?

-Vas y, passe la moi, dit-il en tendant la main.

Derek baissa le regard sur lui-même, désignant sa tenue.

-Tu penses réellement que je l'ai sur moi?

-Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir dans ton maillot sinon? Se moqua méchamment l'humain qui commençait visiblement à perdre patience devant son insistance.

C'était adorable. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il était encore puceau... Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Vraiment à croquer.

-Tu me tends vraiment la perche, s'amusa Derek. Bon, si je te la montre demain ça te va?

Faites qu'il dise oui.

-Non, aujourd'hui ce serait mieux.

Derek était parfaitement d'accord. C'était encore mieux.

-Okay, conclut-il, trop heureux d'avoir une chance. Tu restes ici, n'est-ce pas?

Il se leva, espérant qu'il accepte tout en se doutant qu'il allait certainement en profiter pour se tirer vite fait.

-Mais oui, mentit l'humain en détournant légèrement les yeux. Je ne manquerais ton retour pour rien au monde.

Derek soupira silencieusement et inspira une dernière fois pour ne pas oublier son odeur. Fallait pouvoir le retrouver lorsqu'il serait parti. Parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, plus question de le lâcher. Confiant dans ses capacités de pisteur, il s'éloigna.

Lorsqu'il estima se trouver assez loin, il se retourna et vit le garçon se dépêcher d'emballer ses affaires.

-Hey, je t'ai vu...lui cria-t-il les mains en porte-voix.

Super... le mec était en train de sourire. Voilà un signe encourageant.

_Le lendemain_

Marchant les mains dans les poches, Derek suivait la trace de Stiles, le pistant depuis déjà une heure à travers la ville. Le garçon était rapide et parvenait à lui échapper sans arrêt!

La chasse n'en était que plus attrayante.

Souriant devant cet art de l'esquive que manifestait sa nouvelle proie, Derek accéléra l'allure, poursuivant le parfum enivrant jusque dans une ruelle voisine. La piste le conduisit jusqu'à une boutique. Il se glissa entre les rayonnages de chapeaux, paréos et gadgets en tous genres et enfin, il le vit. Occupé à essayer des lunettes de soleil. L'humain ne l'avait pas remarqué et continuait à s'observer dans la glace, souriant d'enchantement. Jamais Derek n'avait vu une personne si heureuse pour si peu de choses.

C'était... rafraîchissant.

D'humeur joueuse, il s'approcha le plus discrètement possible et se pencha vers lui, entrant soudainement dans le champ de vision de la glace.

-Bonjour.

L'humain sursauta, posant une main sur son cœur papillonnant à toute vitesse, et se retourna d'un bond, lui faisant face.

-Oh mon dieu, espèce de taré congénital!

Derek rit doucement et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, y dénichant sa carte d'identité qu'il brandit sous les yeux de Stiles.

-Alors?

L'humain baissa un peu ses lunettes, le fixant avec surprise et suspicion avant d'attraper la carte et de la lire par-dessus ses verres. Son regard oscilla entre la photo, l'âge et Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tende la carte en retour.

-Okay. T'avais raison. Sans te vexer, je te croyais plus vieux. Les muscles... et tout. Sinon, tu me suivais ou c'est juste une impression?

-Je te suivais, répondit Derek, rangeant sa carte dans son blouson de cuir.

Aussitôt l'humain sembla paniqué et recula, donnant malencontreusement un coup de coude dans un présentoir qui bascula. Par réflexe, Derek l'attrapa pour éviter sa chute et maintint de l'autre le maladroit sur ses pieds.

-Oups.

Probablement gêné par sa maladresse, l'humain rougit brusquement et se dégagea de la prise de Derek sur son bras avant de partir d'une démarche raide pour quitter le magasin. Stupéfait, le gérant de la boutique ouvrit la bouche, prêt à crier au vol, mais Derek l'interrompit en déposant un billet sur le comptoir, repartant à la poursuite de l'inconnu.

-Gardez la monnaie!

Il déboula dans la rue et scruta les environs, cherchant un regard noisette ou un t-shirt rouge qu'il ne trouva pas.

-Une véritable anguille c'est pas possible.

_Le lendemain..._

-Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que tes hormones travaillent à cent pour cent!, Commenta Peter, marchant à ses côtés. Tu es toujours en vadrouille. Elle te résiste?

-Ouais, grogna Derek en se déboîtant le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir sa proie.

-C'est toujours mieux quand elles ne tombent pas directement.

-Mouais... Mais trop de résistance tue le plaisir. Ça fait deux jours que je suis à sa recherche et que cette petite anguille me glisse entre les doigts tout le temps.

-Tu finiras par lui mettre la patte dessus. Ne t'en fais pas.

Soudain un son familier lui parvint et il tendit l'oreille, reconnaissant entre mille la voix de son humain.

-On se retrouve plus tard.

-Tu m'abandonnes? S'écria Peter avant que Derek ne se faufile dans la foule, l'oreille aux aguets.

-Il te cherche je crois, commenta le cousin de son humain en regardant dans sa direction. T'as vraiment une touche.

-Merci Miguel, pour ce scoop! Allez, couvre moi, demanda Stiles en se laissant glisser dans l'eau. Et surtout, fais-le dégager.

-Il arrive par ici! Je sais pas quoi faire pour le faire partir, moi!

Trop tard, l'humain était déjà sous l'eau. Derek s'engagea sur le pont et marcha d'un pas déterminé vers le cousin, l'abordant d'un sourire poli.

-Excuse-moi, ton cousin a plongé pour me fuir c'est ça?

Le jeune homme face à lui s'esclaffa bruyamment.

-Whaou la discrétion de Stiles, c'est pas croyable! Tu l'as grillé direct, rit-il. Ouais, il te fuit. Je crois qu'il a peur que tu lui voles sa virginité.

Derek renifla, amusé par le personnage jovial qui lui faisait face et par sa coopération immédiate.

-C'est le cas? Demanda l'humain en se penchant vers lui, l'œil curieux et le sourire malicieux.

-Ça se pourrait bien, répondit Derek en haussant les épaules. Mais je préférerais quand même qu'il soit vivant. Donc s'il pouvait revenir parmi nous, ce serait bien.

Comme en réponse à sa plaisanterie, ils entendirent des battements dans l'eau avant que Stiles ne crève la surface, prenant une brusque inspiration. Derek et le cousin s'esclaffèrent aussitôt.

-Le voilà de retour, rit l'humain.

-J'ai bien cru qu'il allait se laisser mourir d'asphyxie rien que pour me fuir, renchérit Derek, souriant en coin.

-Il faut le comprendre le pauvre, il vient de sortir du couvent et il est un peu prude.

-Miguel espèce de traître! Pesta Stiles sous le pont.

-Je pouvais pas résister! Se défendit ledit Miguel.

-Aoutch!

-Stiles?

Les sons étranglés et battements désespérés qui leur parvinrent de sous le ponton inquiétèrent les deux aînés qui se penchèrent, constatant immédiatement le problème. Sans attendre une seconde, Derek ôta son blouson et sauta à l'eau, plongeant pour attraper le noyé qui avait commencé à couler. Ensuite il battit fortement des jambes, les ramenant à la surface.

~STSAQP~

Stiles ouvrit brusquement les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec Derek, ses lèvres toujours collées aux siennes alors qu'il terminait son bouche-à-bouche.

-Hum!?

Derek sourit contre les lèvres qui venaient de parler et Stiles détourna brusquement le visage, manquant de mettre un coup de boule à son sauveur.

-Mais t'es malade toi! Depuis quand on fait du bouche-à-bouche avec la langue!

Miguel explosa de rire derrière eux et se plia en deux alors que son cousin gonflait les joues, vexé. Derek sourit et se releva, aidant Stiles à en faire de même avant de le faire tomber contre son torse, taquinant sa timidité.

Aussitôt Stiles se dégagea et referma ses bras sur lui, les frictionnant tout en prenant une pose défensive.

-Je te déteste Miguel, grelotta-t-il. T'es censé prendre soin de moi. Pas encourager un détraqué à me harceler.

Pas le moins du monde vexé, Derek sourit et ramassa son blouson, le déposant sur les épaules de son protégé avant de poser une main contre son dos.

-Laisse-moi me faire pardonner pour cet incident en t'invitant à boire un verre, hm?

Stiles lança un regard apeuré et soucieux à son cousin qui lui répondit par un sourire rassurant et un clin d'œil appuyé. Ledit cousin était le roi de la discrétion, s'amusa Derek.

-Vas y cousin, je suis sûr que vous avez pleins de points communs. Tu vas t'éclater.

Le cadet rougit brusquement, son cœur sautant soudain en mode «  _petit rongeur_  » et Derek s'humecta les lèvres, totalement indifférent au regard affreusement embarrassé de sa proie.

Le piège se refermait. Il l'aurait, quoi qu'il doive faire pour ça.

~STSAQP~

-... En plus, c'est de ta faute si j'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui. Donc c'est toi qui devrais me donner une compensation.

Derek sourit un peu plus en commençant à jouer distraitement avec la clé de sa chambre d'hôtel. Que c'était difficile de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Cette année d'abstinence se faisait cruellement sentir à cet instant précis. D'autant que cette foutue odeur que dégageait le garçon rendait Derek complètement cinglé. Jamais il n'avait aussi ardemment désiré quelqu'un...et aussi vite. Même pas Kate. Il devait absolument tenter une approche, il mourait d'envie de glisser ses mains entre les siennes, leur faisant lâcher le peignoir qu'elles tenaient fermement serré contre lui, dissimulant bien trop de peau...

Il s'obligea à revenir dans le présent, respirant plus profondément par la bouche pour calmer son ardeur et tenter de bloquer son odorat.

-Parce qu'être invité dans une chambre d'un hôtel cinq étoiles, ce n'est pas assez pour toi?

-Hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir, dit Stiles en prenant une pose pensive. Non. Si j'avais de la bouffe gratuite par contre...

-Je peux toujours appeler le service de chambre.

-Je plaisantais. Je vais pas abuser quand même.

-Pourquoi pas? On n'a qu'une vie. Autant en profiter à fond.

-Tu dis ça pour que je te cède? On en a assez discuté depuis... hum...

Stiles regarda l'horloge murale et releva un sourcil. Derek ferma les paupières une seconde, savourant discrètement l'odeur de l'humain alors que celui-ci ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Depuis trois heures. De toute façon, faut que je file. Ma tante va se demander où je suis.

-Argument refusé. Miguel l'a sûrement déjà prévenue. Tenta Derek, voulant le retenir un peu plus longtemps.

-Oh, j'ai aucun doute là-dessus et c'est un peu ce qui m'inquiète. Parce que Miguel ne sait rien, mais il va se faire l'immense plaisir de raconter n'importe quoi sur le sujet. Tout ça pour se foutre de ma gueule ensuite. Par conséquent, plus vite je rentre et moins y aura de contrevérités à réparer. Donc, tu es bien gentil, tu es bien charmant et tu es bien beau gosse, mais maintenant je vais retourner chez moi subir les plaisanteries douteuses de ma famille et m'enterrer dans un coin pour oublier ma honte... Conclut Stiles en se levant. Merci pour la boisson, merci pour la douche et merci pour ce merveilleux peignoir si moelleux que je compte bien te voler pour toujours.

Stiles se leva avec le dit-peignoir et fit mine de s'en aller vers la sortie.

-Je serai ravi de te le donner, dit Derek en désespoir de cause, ne sachant plus que faire pour le faire rester.

-Roh... Tu m'as enlevé toute l'excitation de l'interdit.

-Je pourrais te la rendre au centuple, si tu me laisses une chance. Insista Derek, faisant tout pour cacher son extrême attirance.

Stiles roula des yeux et Derek inspira brusquement en suivant ses gestes du regard alors qu'il faisait lentement glisser le peignoir de ses épaules, dévoilant la peau blanche tellement appétissante à son regard de prédateur.

Il allait le bouffer. Comment parviendrait-il à ne pas succomber?

Stiles abandonna le vêtement, gracieusement prêté par le palace, sur le dossier du canapé et Derek ne résista pas plus longtemps, attrapant vivement le poignet de l'humain pour le retenir. Ce simple contact le fit frémir d'impatience et d'anticipation.

-Reste encore un peu, supplia-t-il presque. S'il te plaît.

-T'es seul à ce point ou quoi? Plaisanta Stiles en l'observant avec curiosité.

-Oui, avoua Derek.

S'il savait à quel point c'était vrai...

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Si le coup de foudre existait, aucun doute que Derek avait été frappé en plein cœur.

Dix jours à peine qu'il connaissait cet humain et il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Tout lui plaisait chez lui. Son bavardage, son insouciance, son côté gaffeur, sa maladresse...et son physique. Cette peau blanche qui tranchait avec la sienne, ses grains de beauté, son regard incroyablement expressif toujours à l'affût, son nez légèrement retroussé...et sa bouche...Derek entrait dans un état second lorsqu'il évoquait cette bouche. Et depuis ce premier jour sur la plage, il ne rêvait que d'une chose...la goûter. Elle l'obsédait. Mais il savait que Stiles devait garder l'initiative. Alors, il luttait avec acharnement contre ses pulsions pour laisser l'humain décider. Inutile de dire que quand celui-ci avait déclaré..avoir envie de l'embrasser, Derek avait réagi avec la vivacité d'un animal aux aguets. Au cas où il changerait d'avis.

C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait un mec. Et waouh...c'était grandiose. Lui qui d'habitude contrôlait son rythme cardiaque...un des indicateurs de la maîtrise de son loup...il avait rapidement senti les battements accélérer. Ses sens exacerbés lui envoyaient des messages d'alerte mais il n'en avait cure. Cette odeur incroyable qui l'attirait en temps normal s'était intensifiée et subtilement modifiée, altérant sa raison. Le désir de Stiles et le plaisir qu'il prenait sentaient tellement bon que Derek fut certain d'y devenir accro.

Lorsque son partenaire s'enhardit et colla son corps au sien, l'excitation que cela lui procura fut suffisamment forte pour qu'il comprenne l'urgence de retourner à l'hôtel avec cet humain diabolique, afin d'éloigner le risque de commettre -dans l'instant- un attentat à la pudeur. Ils avaient parcouru les cent mètres du trajet les menant à sa chambre, en courant, sans prononcer un mot. Derek tenant la main de Stiles au cas où celui-ci aurait l'étrange idée de s'évaporer avant d'arriver.

Stiles poussa un nouveau soupir d'extase, rejetant la tête en arrière alors qu'il s'offrait pour la première fois aux caresses de Derek. Sa gorge gonflée par le désir à chaque inspiration fébrile palpitait sous les doigts de ce dernier, appelant ses lèvres. Sans attendre davantage, Derek la goûta, la mordilla, l'embrassa avec ferveur, pendant que son bassin entamait un lent va-et-vient contre celui de son partenaire.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et resserra ses jambes autour des hanches du loup-garou, rougissant alors que leurs sexes se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, sans la barrière de leurs vêtements.

Derek gémit, possessif. Puis repartit à l'assaut de ces lèvres rougies, les effleurant pour mieux les embrasser par la suite.

Pourrait-il jamais entendre un son plus beau que les gémissements affolants de Stiles?

Non, jamais.

Et jamais il ne pourrait s'en lasser.

_Trois jours plus tard..._

-Quel est ton programme aujourd'hui? Interrogea Peter, allongé sur sa chaise longue au bord de la piscine.

-Je vais voir Stiles.

-Encore? Vous passez tout votre temps ensemble depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés.

-C'est toi qui voulais que je me trouve quelqu'un, tu t'en souviens? Rétorqua Derek, grognant contre le ton de reproche de son oncle. Ne t'en plains pas, maintenant !

-Je ne t'ai jamais conseillé une relation suivie. Tu vas t'attacher si tu continues Derek, soupira Peter en fixant son neveu. Je t'ai dit quoi quand on est arrivés? Juste une nuit, pas plus. Et pas d'histoire de cœur.

Derek grogna plus fort, s'attirant un regard sévère de Peter.

-Tu es en train de faire une bêtise Derek. Ne viens pas te plaindre plus tard, lorsque tu devras le quitter.

Bon, okay... Il était clairement en train de s'attacher...un peu. Beaucoup en fait. Beaucoup trop, évidemment. Et ça l'énervait que son oncle lui rappelle le problème. Putain, comme s'il le savait pas qu'il allait devoir se séparer de Stiles bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu! Alors, pas la peine de lui pourrir les derniers jours qui lui restait en appuyant justement là où ça faisait mal. Quel chieur!

-Franchement Peter, tu m'as pris la tête pendant tout le début du séjour pour que je trouve quelqu'un! Tu me connais, non? Tu sais que je suis pas vraiment branché par les coups d'un soir. Alors, tu devais bien te douter que si quelqu'un me tapait dans l'œil, ce serait pas que pour une nuit!

-C'est vrai que tu as tendance à ne pas faire les choses à moitié en terme d'histoire de cœur. Mais tout de même, là je te sens presque accro à ce gamin. Tu es toujours fourré avec lui. J'ai peur que tu morfles sérieusement au moment de la séparation. Je voulais seulement que tu passes du bon temps pour te faire un peu sortir de cette coquille dans laquelle tu te caches depuis plus d'un an. Mais je crains d'avoir surestimé ta résistance au coup de foudre.

-Tu fais chier, grogna Derek en s'éloignant, énervé par le discours de son oncle qui lui parut douloureusement vrai.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Savourant la brise marine et la chaleur des cuisses de Stiles sous sa joue, Derek fixait l'océan avec mélancolie. La pire journée de ses vacances était arrivée. Et il était triste à mourir. Il allait tout laisser derrière lui. Stiles, leur extraordinaire connexion physique -enfin de son côté il en était certain et du côté de Stiles il se fiait à ses réactions- ses sentiments renaissants... Jamais il n'aurait dû suivre les conseils de Peter. Ainsi, cette torture psychologique de la séparation lui aurait été épargnée. Sans compter que maintenant, la tentation était forte de garder un contact avec Stiles. Il savait bien que c'était dangereux. Pour eux deux. Mais il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ressenti aussi intensément chaque instant avec qui que ce soit. Même avec Paige. Encore moins avec Kate.

Avec Stiles il était si bien. Apaisé. Tout simplement. Son sourire, son corps lui étaient devenus nécessaires. Il avait découvert un autre monde en partageant des sessions torrides avec lui. Et même s'ils n'avaient jamais franchi l'étape ultime d'une relation complète, Derek ne se lassait pas de faire l'amour avec lui.

Et surtout, c'était le premier qui réussissait à le faire rire, vraiment rire, depuis très longtemps.

L'hyperactif baissa les yeux vers le visage de Derek dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. Il interrompit ses caresses et le loup-garou se retint de grogner de frustration.

-J'aimerais arrêter le temps. Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Stiles se pinça les lèvres en le fixant, l'air pensif. Derek aurait tellement aimé savoir à quoi pensait le garçon.

-Il fallait bien que la rentrée arrive, répondit le plus jeune dans un souffle en reprenant ses caresses.

-Ouais. M'en parle pas. Quelle plaie.

Derek changea de position en s'étirant et referma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir, confortablement installé dans les bras de Stiles. Il aurait pu rester là pendant des siècles. Il était tellement heureux ici, contre lui, à écouter son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien.

-Il faut que je rentre, prévint Stiles, interrompant ce moment intime. Je dois préparer mes affaires.

-Reste encore un peu.

-Ça fait déjà une heure que je '' _reste encore un peu_ ''. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Derek soupira, déchiré par l'échéance inéluctable contre laquelle il se sentait définitivement impuissant, et il se redressa. Stiles en profita pour se lever puis il ramassa toutes ses affaires éparpillées autour d'eux, attentif à n'en oublier aucune.

Abattu, Derek suivait tous ses gestes du regard, jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne relève les yeux dans sa direction, le fixant d'un air contrit.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, lui reprocha-t-il en tapotant sa joue. Tu vas me rendre triste.

Derek attrapa la main qui le frappait doucement. Sa décision était prise. Il glissa un morceau de papier contre la paume.  _Alea jacta est._  Il voulait pouvoir le retrouver un jour. Le contraire était impensable.

-Appelle-moi. Son timbre râpeux l'étonna lui-même et il se racla la gorge.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, apparemment surpris et perplexe.

-Euh... Je crois qu'on n'est pas trop sur la même longueur d'onde cette fois. Je ne suis pas...

Pas quoi ? Intéressé ? Gay ? Amoureux ? Aucune idée. Derek en tout cas l'était devenu...pour lui.

-Je sais, je m'en fous.

Il savait rien du tout et il s'en foutait encore moins. Au contraire, il percevait déjà le début du fiasco. Ses espoirs étaient en train de faire leur valise pour suivre Stiles.

-Mais appelle-moi quand même. S'il te plaît. Poursuivit-il, piétinant son orgueil. Ou au moins garde ce numéro. Comme ça, si tu changes d'avis on pourrait se revoir.

Il était pathétique, mais tant pis. Tout était de sa faute. Et comme un con, il le suppliait presque. Ça le dégoûtait. Encore une fois, il s'était fait avoir. Pour Stiles, c'était juste une histoire de sexe en fait, rien d'autre. Et encore... seulement quelques petites branlettes partagées, une petite incursion du côté homo et après ciao. Il n'avait jamais voulu de lui.

-Désolé Derek, s'excusa Stiles en reculant. Mais c'est vraiment pas possible. C'était cool et tout mais... C'est pas mon truc. Je ne veux pas...

Et là, horreur...il lui rendit le papier.

Un nouveau soupir tremblant franchit les lèvres de Derek alors qu'il lâchait Stiles. La sensation du sang qui désertait son visage le rendit nauséeux. Puis son self contrôle reprit le dessus. Il s'était suffisamment ridiculisé comme ça. Il devait le laisser partir. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire d'autre... ? Alors, il enfonça ses poings crispés au fond de ses poches, dissimulant ses griffes, laissant la dépression et la solitude l'aspirer de nouveau et fit demi-tour, abandonnant définitivement son cœur derrière lui.

Encore une fois, il s'était fait avoir.


	120. Je t'aime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point de vue de Derek pour les chapitres 3 à 8

_Deux jours plus tard..._

L'humeur morose et le cœur à l'envers, Derek quitta sa moto devant le bâtiment principal du lycée, l'abandonnant pour sa deuxième journée de cours de l'année.

Deux jours que Stiles et lui s'étaient quittés et il s'en remettait tant bien que mal. Plutôt mal que bien ! Peter et lui n'en avaient plus discuté depuis leur retour et Laura ne savait rien, heureusement pour eux. Sinon, qui pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle aurait été capable d'inventer pour les punir de leur désobéissance... Sans aucun doute aurait-ce été très douloureux.

Heureusement -ou malheureusement- jamais plus il ne recroiserait Stiles. Et malgré la souffrance de la séparation, un jour ou l'autre il l'oublierait.

Un jour...

Peut-être...

-Derek!

Reconnaissant l'odeur et la voix familière d'Erica, il se retourna vers elle, lui souriant. Par bonheur il avait ses amis. Il était sincèrement content de les retrouver. Même si leur présence ne le soulageait pas beaucoup ! Au moins eux, il pourrait les garder à ses côtés.

Isaac, Boyd, Erica et Derek... C'était la bonne combinaison.

Pas Stiles et Derek. Surtout pas.

~STSAQP~

-Alors ces vacances? Interrogea Boyd en se tournant vers Derek après le récit des aventures palpitantes d'Isaac et Erica. C'était bien? Tu nous en as toujours pas parlé depuis ton retour.

Derek haussa les épaules, refusant d'étaler son chagrin devant ses amis alors qu'il venait à peine de les retrouver.

-Oh oh oh, je crois que j'ai compris, ricana Erica en souriant malicieusement, fixant son ami avec amusement. Tu as trouvé une copine là-bas, c'est ça?

Tout de suite intéressés, Boyd et Isaac se penchèrent, l'encourageant du regard à leur donner des détails croustillants. Il soupira.

-Toi, t'as baisé toutes les vacances, remarqua Isaac. Quel Don Juan. J'aimerais avoir ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ton charme, franchement.

-Vous allez vous revoir? Demanda Boyd, appuyant comme d'habitude sur le point sensible du sujet.

-Je lui ai donné mon numéro, mais je me suis pris un vent. Grommela-t-il, incapable de leur mentir sur ce point.

-Ouh violent, elle sait pas ce qu'elle rate celle-là, grimaça Erica. Nan mais honnêtement, quelle fille saine d'esprit laisserait tomber une bombe comme toi, alors que tout le monde te veut? Elle va pas bien dans sa tête.

Plongé dans ses ruminations, Derek ignora la suite du débat, ne portant que peu d'attention à l'intervention inattendue d'une secrétaire venue interrompre le cours d'Edwards.

Si seulement il pouvait le revoir. Rien qu'une fois passer les doigts dans ses cheveux, poser ses lèvres sur les siennes... Marquer sa peau blanche comme son territoire...

Soudain, sans comprendre la raison de cet instinct étrange, il releva la tête et se figea.

-... un bon accueil à votre nouveau camarade, Stiles Stilinski, annonçait le professeur Edwards.

Derek se retint d'ouvrir la bouche, choqué par cette apparition extraordinaire. Stiles... Stiles Stilinski qu'il s'appelait. De la même famille que le shérif de cette ville. Son fils. Et apparemment, il allait habiter ici à partir de maintenant.

Putain. C'était plus du bol à ce stade. C'était le plus beau coup du destin qu'on ait pu lui faire.

Stiles avança entre les rangs, fronçant les sourcils, perplexe, alors qu'il devait très bien entendre les commérages à son sujet. Derek les entendait tous.

Puis son regard tomba pile sur Derek, et le garçon s'immobilisa. Son cœur suivit le mouvement et s'arrêta de battre une seconde avant de repartir à toute vitesse. Sa respiration se bloqua un instant sous la surprise et son parfum parvint enfin aux narines de Derek qui baissa légèrement le visage, emplissant ses poumons de cet effluve enivrant.

Bien qu'il ait incliné la tête, ses yeux étaient restés braqués sur Stiles. Celui-ci était en train de devenir cramoisi. C'était adorable. Amusé, Derek se redressa sur sa chaise, s'adossant au dossier et lui adressa son sourire charmeur, ravi de voir à quel point il troublait Stiles.

Immédiatement, ce dernier rompit le contact visuel pour s'asseoir à une place libre.

Et la réalité frappa Derek de plein fouet.

Mais qu'il était con! Jamais il n'aurait dû le revoir! Leur relation ne pouvait pas continuer...elle donnerait bien trop de prise sur eux au clan des Argent. Lui et sa meute en paieraient le prix ! Et peut-être même Stiles.

Et pourtant...pouvait-il renoncer à ce geste du destin ? Franchement, quelle était la probabilité pour qu'il retombe sur son amour d'été !

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il devait absolument demander conseil à Peter.

~STSAQP~

Dès la fin du cours, Derek se précipita vers la sortie, non sans lancer un dernier coup d'œil à Stiles. Celui-ci était debout près du bureau du professeur qui venait de l'interpeller. Il capta son regard ennuyé. Sans doute avait-il prévu de venir lui parler et ce contretemps semblait l'agacer profondément.

-Je dois passer un coup de fil, annonça-t-il à sa bande qui stagnait devant la porte. Vous m'attendez ici?

Boyd hocha la tête et partit rejoindre Erica et Isaac qui se chamaillaient plus loin. Dès qu'il eut pris un peu de distance, Derek chercha frénétiquement Peter dans son répertoire avant de coller le portable à son oreille.

-Décroche, Peter, décroche, marmonnait-il pour lui-même, tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir.

En proie à un stress intense, il sentit son contrôle sur son loup se fragiliser et instinctivement il joua avec sa chevalière, grimaçant à peine sous la douleur.

_-''Allô?''_

-Peter... on a un gros problème. Enfin, _j'ai_  un gros problème. Tu sais mon flirt d'été...eh ben il est là !

_-''Attends, quoi? Là, où?''_

-C'est le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills! Il a emménagé ici d'après ce que j'ai entendu! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Si le conseil-

_-''Il faut absolument que le conseil ne sache rien de tout ça. Sinon tous les deux on est finis, tu comprends? Personne ne doit savoir. Évite-le. Tu ne dois surtout pas continuer à le fréquenter.''_

-Comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne, on est dans la même classe bordel ! Il va sûrement revenir me voir!

 _-''Débrouille-toi. Fais ce que tu peux pour qu'il te déteste, j'en sais rien! Arrange-toi pour le faire fuir, que ce soit loin de toi ou carrément de la ville. Et s'il t'approche, raconte lui que c'était juste une histoire de vacances, comme c'était d'ailleurs censé être le cas !'',_ lui reprocha-t-il clairement.

-Et s'il ne me croit pas? Souffla Derek, essoufflé, en fixant la porte de la salle où se trouvait encore Stiles, comme si celle-ci menaçait directement son intégrité. Je fais quoi?

 _-''J'en sais rien. Fais en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas douter du fait que tu le détestes. Et de ton côté, trouve une excuse pour le détester.''_ Derek ne put retenir un gémissement de frustration.

Comment pourrait-il faire un truc pareil alors qu'au moment où il avait revu Stiles, là, à portée de mains, juste avant qu'il ne s'avance pour chercher une place libre, son palpitant -qu'il était pourtant fier de maîtriser parfaitement- avait menacé de jaillir hors de sa poitrine...

-Bon Derek, tu te grouilles un peu? S'exclama Erica plus loin. On a cours je te signale!

Derek lui fit un signe, lui intimant de se calmer.

-Bon, je te laisse.

_-''On en reparlera ce soir. Je réfléchirai avec toi sur la meilleure conduite à tenir. OK? Ne panique pas. On va trouver une solution. Tiens moi au courant par message, s'il y a un problème ingérable.''_

-OK.

Derek raccrocha et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il venait à peine de rejoindre ses amis que la porte se rouvrait enfin, laissant passer Stiles qui l'aperçut immédiatement. Il avança d'un pas dans leur direction, mais une exclamation pressée le figea sur place.

-Stiles! S'écria Scott McCall en accourant vers lui. Désolé pour le retard. Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre?

...

Quoi?

McCall... Le petit-ami de cette connasse d'Argent?

Ami avec Stiles?

Ce dernier grimaça et Derek observa les deux humains alternativement.

Il tenait son excuse... Son prétexte pour le détester... Mais ça, c'était de la théorie. Jamais il ne réussirait à faire ce que Peter lui avait conseillé... Jamais...

-Tais-toi, marmonna Stiles entre ses dents alors qu'il donnait un coup de coude à son... ami.

-Bah quoi?

McCall suivit le regard de Stiles et plissa les yeux de colère, fixant Derek avec rancune.

-Il t'a dit quelque chose? Grogna-t-il, l'air protecteur.

Derek sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il savait ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

-Tout va bien? Demanda Scott en détournant le regard de la bande du bêta.

-Pourquoi j'irais mal?

-Il ne faut surtout pas approcher ce mec. C'est lui dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Il ne faut pas le fréquenter.

Non... Pas ça... Ou si, en fait. Mais ça faisait bien mal.

Sa raison criait victoire, il ne le niait pas, c'était tout à fait ce dont Peter et lui avaient besoin pour éviter les emmerdes. Mais son cœur... comment pourrait-il supporter que Stiles doive le fuir ?

-Partons, ordonna Derek, abattu et incapable d'en supporter plus.

~STSAQP~

Complètement démoralisé par ce dilemme, Derek soupira et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Le nouveau message de Peter lui demandant comment s'était passé sa journée n'allait pas changer sa vie! Il soupira.

-Je dois rentrer tôt ce soir, dit-il en se levant, pressé de quitter le lycée.

Aucune envie de croiser Stiles et de devoir le remballer... Enfin, ça... c'était au cas où celui-ci oserait l'approcher ! Parce qu'avec tout ce que McCall et sa bande avaient sans doute raconté sur lui... Sûr qu'il n'allait plus jamais vouloir lui adresser la parole. Et cette supposition, qui aurait finalement dû le soulager d'un grand poids, lui causait un déchirement intérieur incroyablement douloureux. Il se foutait de sa réputation, mais là, imaginer qu'on avait pu le rendre détestable aux yeux de Stiles, ça lui était proprement insupportable. Se trouver dans une telle galère, à devoir accepter d'être haï par un mec dont on était raide dingue, Derek ne pouvait pas concevoir pire situation !

Découragé, il descendit des gradins, le nez au sol, quand soudain un parfum familier caressa ses narines. Il releva la tête, surpris, pour apercevoir Stiles...eh oui...figé et apparemment légèrement apeuré, quelques mètres plus loin. Bon, il avait l'air surpris donc cette rencontre était un pur hasard, il suffisait de l'ignorer, ce serait facile. Stiles serait certainement ravi de ne pas avoir à lui parler. Il se renfrogna, cherchant à isoler ses sens de cet environnement devenu tout d'un coup bien trop stimulant pour eux.

-Euh... Salut?

Eh ben non ! Cet incorrigible bavard trouvait quand même le moyen d'essayer de l'aborder. Et merde.

Incapable de lui répondre, les tripes en vrac, Derek le dépassa en coup de vent, espérant pouvoir éviter la confrontation pour cette fois. Il avait envie de tout faire, sauf de le rejeter. Il se mordit la joue jusqu'au sang pour maîtriser son rythme cardiaque.

-Derek attends! S'exclama Stiles en partant à sa poursuite.

Putain cette voix... Bordel il allait jamais pouvoir résister. Le refus de Stiles de prendre son numéro l'avait quasiment démoli, le faisant replonger dans l'idée qu'il foirait tout ce qu'il entreprenait et n'était clairement pas fait pour les histoires d'amour.

Il s'engouffra comme un furieux dans le bâtiment et ferma vivement les paupières, cherchant à faire apparaître un courage qu'il ne pensait pas raisonnablement trouver en lui. De toute manière, la fuite n'était pas la bonne méthode, il n'échapperait pas à la confrontation alors autant régler rapidement le problème. Enfin...rapidement. Qui pouvait savoir avec Stiles... Derek avait pensé quelques minutes avant, que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Il s'était gravement trompé. Car maintenant, c'était lui-même qui allait devoir faire en sorte de se faire haïr mortellement par le mec dont il était raide dingue. Quelle vie de merde.

-J'aimerais qu'on parle de deux-trois trucs tous les deux tu-

Derek fit brusquement volte-face. Hanté par la frustration, la colère et la peur.

-Lâche-moi. Cracha-t-il. Et je ne t'ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom à ce que je sache.

Premier coup dans les boules. Yeux écarquillés de Stiles. Derek avait la sensation de s'être collé une énorme mandale dans le bide.

-Mais tu-

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu veux me dire, le coupa-t-il sèchement, la mort dans l'âme.

Deuxième coup. Et l'expression incrédule de Stiles lui fit comprendre qu'il faudrait aller plus loin, plus fort.

Et au milieu de cet imbroglio d'émotions douloureuses, le cerveau de Derek était rongé par la curiosité. Comme si ça aurait pu arranger les choses de savoir ce que Stiles avait voulu lui dire ! Une sale petite voix lui demandait si Stiles était venu renouer le contact ? S'il était venu lui dire qu'il avait regretté de ne pas prendre son numéro ?

-T'es un grand malade! S'écria Stiles.

Derek était totalement en accord avec tant de lucidité. Lucidité qui en ce moment lui faisait complètement défaut.

-Pourquoi t'es comme ça? J'ai fait quelque chose ou quoi? Reprit le garçon d'une voix presque inquiète qui remua de manière prévisible quelque chose dans le ventre de Derek, lui collant la nausée.

-Ta présence suffit à elle seule pour me donner envie de gerber.

Troisième coup. Et c'était la vérité vraie. Sa présence lui donnait terriblement envie de gerber...d'angoisse.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, visiblement sous le choc. Même Derek avait du mal à supporter ce qu'il venait de lancer. Mais s'il frappait fort dès le départ... Peut-être éviterait-il trop de dégâts.

-Alors maintenant tu vas être bien sympa et tu vas me foutre la paix, OK? Acheva-t-il, sans parvenir à éradiquer de son esprit l'envie qu'il fasse exactement le contraire.

-Mais je ne-

Derek soupira et croisa les bras, comme si cette posture allait le protéger de ses sentiments contradictoires. Il voulait tellement entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire et pourtant... Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il leur ferait du mal à tous les deux... C'était un pas de plus vers le danger. Celui qui naîtrait de leur relation, si celle-ci venait à se savoir. Mais comment résister? Il voulait l'entendre encore un peu!

-Bon, vas y accouche. Je t'écoute.

Il était trop faible.

-Bah... Je...

-Je te laisse trente secondes.

Il ne fallait pas que ça dure trop longtemps, son contrôle était fragilisé.

-Je voulais juste... euh... Savoir si ça comptait ce qu'on a... Enfin je...

Il voulait...quoi? Il voulait savoir si ça comptait ? Alors...il voulait recommencer? Le cœur de Derek fit un bond et il inspira profondément. Jamais cette conversation n'aurait dû continuer.

-Vingt secondes, informa-t-il de son ton le plus neutre, ne montrant rien du chaos émotionnel qui menaçait d'abattre ses résolutions.

-Je voulais savoir si nous... Enfin s'il y avait encore un nous...

Oh merde... Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir répondre oui. Envoyer balader le conseil, Peter, ses obligations, et l'embrasser, là maintenant.

Mais il était un loup-garou. Et Stiles était un humain.

L'équation ne fonctionnait pas. Surtout en ces temps troublés, avec les Argent qui passaient leur temps à affaiblir sa meute par tous les moyens possibles.

-Pff... Y en a jamais eu de toute manière, cracha-t-il, profondément amer contre sa condition qui lui interdisait ce bonheur tout simple. Si tu voulais ta chance fallait accepter mon numéro la dernière fois.

Davantage de mauvaise foi ne lui semblait pas exister. Mais faites que Stiles gobe cette excuse bidon. Faites qu'il la croie.

-T'es comme ça avec moi, à cause de  _ça_?!

Oui, qu'il le croie, qu'il l'intègre et ne pose plus de questions.

-T'es pas le centre du monde. J'ai d'autres centres d'intérêts plus importants qu'un minable dans ton genre.

Il entendit le cœur de Stiles rater un battement avant que la colère n'inonde tous les pores de sa peau.

-Mais...mais...t'es qu'un énorme connard, s'énerva l'humain.

-Ouais, je sais. On me le dit souvent. Bon, ton temps de parole est écoulé. J'me casse, conclut-il, faisant brusquement volte-face pour cacher son désarroi.

Stiles ne tenta pas une seule seconde de le retenir. Il aurait dû certainement s'en réjouir...

~STSAQP~

-Continue dans cette voie, encouragea Peter, l'air grave.

Assis dans un fauteuil face à lui, Derek avait croisé les bras, affichant un air buté, détournant le regard vers la fenêtre. Ils avaient tourné le problème dans tous les sens depuis son retour au manoir deux heures auparavant, et ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que faire fuir Stiles était la moins mauvaise des solutions. Peter voulait que son neveu continue dans la voie engagée. Celle qui le faisait passer pour un insupportable connard aux yeux de Stiles. Dès que celui-ci le haïrait assez, il suffirait de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il en fasse de même.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait en parler avec Laura? Demanda Derek.

-Non. Surtout pas. Si on lui en parle, elle va essayer de nous protéger et si la vérité arrivait aux oreilles des Argents ou des Martins, elle aussi aurait des problèmes.

Derek hocha la tête, convaincu par l'argument.

-Et puis, il arrêtera rapidement de s'accrocher si tu ne lui laisses aucune ouverture.

-Et si je lui en laisse quand même?

-Derek, s'il te plaît, fais un effort...ne joue pas au con. Tu veux protéger notre meute et surtout ce gamin, non? Alors ne laisse rien passer. Fais qu'il te voue une haine féroce. Qu'il ne puisse pas se permettre de rester trop longtemps ici. Sa seule présence est un danger.

_Le lendemain..._

-Cette année j'ai envie de faire souffrir Argent et sa bande, confia Derek en se penchant vers ses amis, attablés à ses côtés.

-De tout cœur avec toi, Derek. Ça me démange aussi de recommencer à les faire chier, s'enthousiasma Erica. Surtout avec le message qu'Isaac a reçu de la part de Jackson. Ce mec, c'est vraiment un connard de première.

\- C'était quoi ce message? Interrogea Derek à la recherche du moindre prétexte de nature à le distraire de son envie irrépressible d'observer Stiles, attablé un peu plus loin dans le réfectoire.

-Il a pris une photo de lui et Lydia en train de s'embrasser et il vient de la lui envoyer, ce salaud! Grogna Erica en donnant un brusque coup de fourchette dans sa viande.

-On leur fera payer, conclut Derek qui tenait donc là un motif idéal pour relancer les hostilités.

Il tourna les yeux vers la table qu'occupait la bande rivale, récemment dotée d'un nouveau membre. Et Boyd, Erica et Isaac en firent de même, fixant leurs ennemis avec agressivité.

Mais pour Derek, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour regarder Stiles. Celui-ci baissa d'ailleurs vivement le visage vers son assiette, pris en flagrant délit alors qu'il fixait le loup-garou.

Derek n'avait aucune idée des moyens qu'il allait devoir utiliser pour faire en sorte que le fils du shérif n'ait qu'une envie...celle de quitter les lieux.

~STSAQP~

Première victoire de sa bande. Premier remord de Derek.

Il avait dû mobiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas intervenir lorsqu'Erica, Boyd ou encore Isaac avaient commencé à viser Stiles, le désignant immédiatement comme le boulet du groupe adverse. Ses instincts protecteurs n'avaient supporté qu'avec beaucoup de difficultés les agressions répétées infligées à son ex-amant.

C'était d'autant plus difficile que cette faiblesse étalée au grand jour n'avait fait qu'attiser la colère de Jackson. Ce dernier détestait perdre et rendait clairement Stiles responsable.

Se reposant après le match, Derek s'adossa contre un mur et observa Stiles s'asseoir sur un banc, McCall à ses côtés. L'hyperactif prit une bouteille d'eau et but à longs traits, dévoilant sa gorge et provocant chez Derek une onde de désir douloureux. Cet inconscient fit bien pire en vidant le reste de la bouteille sur sa tête avant de s'ébrouer de manière...insupportablement craquante.

Stiles lui renvoya son regard avec intensité et ça énerva Derek qui ne put retenir un mouvement de tête provocateur. Cette histoire le faisait régresser et le rendait cinglé.

Stiles détourna la tête immédiatement alors que McCall lui adressait la parole. Immédiatement, Derek se concentra sur leurs voix, avide de suivre leur conversation.

 _-Tu ne comptes pas riposter, hein?_ Demandait McCall.

_-Certainement pas. Je ne vais pas entrer dans son jeu de gamin._

Le ton de Stiles était désabusé. Derek se dit que peut-être il allait pouvoir se permettre de lui foutre la paix. Si Stiles restait à distance, ça résoudrait le problème. Pas obligé de suivre les instructions de Peter à la lettre, non ? Hélas le souci venait-il uniquement de Stiles ? Non, définitivement non ! Le loup-garou était en train de comprendre que s'il ne faisait rien de plus pour le faire partir, ce serait lui qui risquait de craquer. À le voir comme ça tous les jours, combien de temps tiendrait-il ? Être indifférent à Stiles lui semblait impossible ! Être amoureux... il n'en avait plus le droit ? Et pourtant, il ne se donnait pas longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus. Donc l'un des deux devait se barrer et comme Derek était coincé sur le territoire de la meute, au moins pour l'année en cours...il fallait donc qu'ils se détestent pour que Stiles ait une bonne raison de partir. Au moins, en attendant ce jour maudit, il y aurait quelque chose de fort entre eux.

 _-Il ne va jamais te lâcher, tu le sais ça?_  Répondit son ami.

McCall n'avait pas tort, il ne pourrait pas le lâcher, c'était clair.

_-Si ça peut lui faire plaisir...de toute façon, compte pas sur moi pour marcher dans sa combine, j'irai pas le provoquer au risque de tout foutre en l'air._

Tout foutre en l'air ? De quoi voulait-il parler...

_-Jackson va te détester de nous faire perdre des points._

Ce connard de Jackson ferait mieux de s'occuper de choses plus importantes qu'un stupide décompte de points.

_-Bon écoute, là je te comprends plus. Depuis deux jours tu me dis d'éviter ce mec. Tu me dis que c'est un danger. Et maintenant, tu argumentes comme si tu voulais que j'aille lui foutre sur la gueule ? Explique-moi ta logique, bro, tu veux bien ?_

Derek ne put retenir un soupir de satisfaction devant la détermination de Stiles. Il ne s'était pas trompé en le trouvant intéressant pendant l'été. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il revienne ici pour tomber en pleine lutte d'influence, au plus mauvais moment, avec cette perverse de Victoria Argent à la tête du clan des chasseurs ?

- _Hum... Bon. J'ai une autre idée que l'attaque frontale. Votre histoire de points...ça ne compte que pour les épreuves « physiques »?_

- _Non, on compte aussi les résultats scolaires. Pourquoi? Je me souviens pas de toi comme d'un premier de la classe... Sans vouloir être méchant. Et même si t'as changé, il faudrait que tu sois au niveau de Lydia pour compenser mes résultats catastrophiques !_

- _Eh bien, « sans vouloir être méchant » non plus, tu n'as pas assisté aux derniers mois que j'ai passés à l'internat. Je vais leur flanquer la pâtée sans avoir à sortir les poings._

L'internat... Miguel en avait vaguement parlé à Derek. Alors c'était ça? Il venait de quitter l'internat pour revenir chez son père ? Voilà pourquoi il était si joyeux pendant les vacances ! Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu justifier qu'il doive faire une bonne partie de sa scolarité loin de Beacon Hills ? Et enfin, quelle était la raison de son retour cette année? Tellement de mystères entouraient cet humain...

- _J'ai hâte que tu nous fasses une démonstration de tes nouveaux talents. Stiles Stilinski en bon élève... On aura tout vu !_

Stiles eut un petit rictus en coin.

 _-Ton sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille.._.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Derek sourit lui aussi, aiguillonné par le fait que Stiles ne s'avoue pas vaincu. Parce que tant qu'à se faire détester, autant essayer d'y trouver un petit peu d'intérêt! Et un adversaire qui se laisse trop facilement marcher sur la figure n'en présente aucun.

_Trois mois et demi plus tard..._

Derek arriva au lycée comme tous les matins. Désormais il était fatigué et las. La situation lui avait totalement échappé. Son groupe prenait plaisir à harceler Stiles, sans que Derek n'y prenne plus la moindre part. Pire, la bande de Keith s'y collait aussi et celle d'Argent paraissait avoir quasiment abandonné son nouveau membre. Derek avait l'impression d'avoir lâché des fauves sur une malheureuse souris. On pouvait presque penser que chacun n'avait jamais attendu que l'arrivée du fils Stilinski pour se défouler. Ce salopard de Harris s'était même joint à cet acharnement visiblement contagieux.

Bref... Stiles était totalement isolé. Et persistait à faire le dos rond. Les joues creusées, son regard souvent absent désormais cerclé de bagues sombres. Mais putain, au lieu de se barrer, allait-il se laisser mourir d'épuisement? Devenir une espèce de mort-vivant, déchirant un peu plus à chaque rencontre le souvenir lumineux du Stiles des vacances, celui que Derek chérissait, profondément enfoui au fond de sa mémoire.

En fin de compte le plan de Peter était merdique. Certes, il avait tué dans l'œuf une relation qui aurait pu les mettre en danger tous les deux, mais rien n'était résolu. Car Derek était toujours amoureux. Et chaque jour il souffrait de voir Stiles rester ainsi, sans réaction. Et chaque jour il était à deux doigts d'intervenir pour calmer le jeu.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était complètement coincé dans ce rôle qu'il avait endossé par rage et frustration pure au début de l'année. Il lui aurait fallu se justifier et il ne voyait pas quel prétexte invoquer. Alors, comme il était maintenant certain que Stiles ne partirait pas de son plein gré, il en était réduit à prier pour qu'il se débatte, qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais non, il ne faisait rien, les laissant lui chier dessus... Sans jamais riposter...

Derek devait bien avouer qu'au début il avait été déçu. Car tout de même, pendant l'été, le garçon avait fait preuve de beaucoup d'ingéniosité, d'une détermination sans faille et d'une grande personnalité. Ce fonctionnement passif ne lui correspondait pas et avait intrigué profondément Derek. Il avait donc épié au maximum les conversations de Stiles avec McCall, et avait fini par cerner un peu mieux les enjeux de son retour à Beacon Hills. Sa situation familiale semblait assez catastrophique. Rien à voir avec l'ambiance chaleureuse que Derek avait imaginée pendant l'été en voyant sa franche amitié avec Miguel. Le shérif paraissait dur avec son fils. Exigeant de lui un comportement irréprochable au bahut, le contraignant par là-même à se laisser maltraiter. Derek plaignait sincèrement Stiles. Lui, malgré le nécessaire self-control associé à sa nature, il n'aurait jamais pu supporter toutes ces humiliations. Cette résistance était admirable mais préoccupante...altérant clairement sa santé. On voyait qu'il dormait mal. Sauf en cours de chimie...ce qui lui valait l'indéfectible soutien de cet empaffé de Harris.

Derek attendait l'explosion. Car il refusait de penser à l'horrible idée d'un éventuel suicide. Il la souhaitait donc cette explosion. Mais la redoutait aussi. Pas pour lui, oh non, mais pour Stiles. Ce salaud de Peter, par contre, la guettait avec impatience, persuadé qu'une fois que Stiles aurait pété un câble, il ne faudrait pas attendre bien longtemps avant de le voir renvoyé du bahut...et de la ville par la même occasion. À cette idée, Derek en avait les tripes nouées. Car il avait beau tenter de se convaincre que c'était la seule issue, tout son être s'y refusait.

Salaud de Peter... Il ne comprenait rien à rien. À toujours faire passer son bien-être avant celui des autres. Stiles était une victime dans tout ça. Il ne méritait pas de se faire malmener de cette manière et depuis si longtemps.

Poussant les portes du bâtiment principal, Derek fronça le nez, une horrible odeur venait d'agresser ses sens. Il grogna doucement et avança entre les élèves, dépassant la foule pour se diriger vers son casier. L'odeur nauséabonde envahissait l'atmosphère. Plus il approchait, plus les relents étaient puissants.

Lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil Stiles en train de l'observer plus loin dans le couloir, il comprit et un rictus discret se forma au coin de ses lèvres.

Stiles était fort. Il ne craquerait pas de la mauvaise manière.

La riposte pouvait débuter.

Il carra les épaules et tenta de bloquer son odorat, se préparant au pire en ouvrant son casier.

~STSAQP~

-Stilinski, au tableau pour corriger l'exercice.

-Avec plaisir professeur, s'exclama Stiles avec bien trop d'enthousiasme pour être innocent.

Il se dirigea d'un pas presque guilleret jusqu'au tableau et lança un dernier regard peu discret à Derek. Ce dernier se retint de sourire et vit plusieurs personnes se tourner vers lui, sans doute étonnées de cet échange muet.

Stiles ouvrit le tableau, dévoilant le message '' _anonyme_ ''.

La classe entière riait désormais. Sauf Derek et sa bande. Pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de se joindre à eux. Le contenu était censé être vexant pour lui, ça oui, mais c'était tellement jouissif de voir Stiles s'amuser après tous ces longs mois à vivre comme un fantôme.

Avisant son sourire, Stiles perdit brusquement le sien et son rythme cardiaque augmenta brutalement. Dans le même temps un effluve familier frappa l'odorat sensible de Derek.

Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris et totalement pris de court par le soudain déploiement d'hormones venant de son ex-amant. Stiles avait envie de lui ? Encore?... Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Putain... c'était une magnifique catastrophe. Profondément troublé, le loup-garou vissa ses yeux sur lui, ne le quittant plus une seule seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il se rassoie et lui tourne enfin le dos.

Voilà qui n'était pas prévu... Ça allait être particulièrement difficile de résister à la tentation...

~STSAQP~

Couché sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, Derek observait son plafond pensivement, se remémorant le match de tennis qui l'avait opposé plus tôt dans la journée à Stiles. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait contre un humain. Enfin qu'il faisait match nul...mais c'était tout comme.

Trop distrait par le petit échange qui avait précédé le match, il n'avait pu se concentrer.

_Quelques heures plus tôt..._

-Tu sembles très motivé, avait déclaré Derek en arrivant vers Stiles.

-Je vais te faire mordre la poussière.

-C'est beau l'espoir. Moi je trouve que tu te prends trop au sérieux depuis ce matin.

Le regard déterminé qu'il reçut en réponse à sa réplique lui retourna l'estomac et il resta figé un long moment, fixant l'humain sans rien dire. Il adorait définitivement ce comportement combatif.

Stiles haussa un sourcil, paraissant étonné. Merde, il avait dû être trop peu discret.

-On dirait que tu as tout compris, dit-il pourtant avec le sourire. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux.

Le regard de Stiles vacilla. Il paraissait perdu face à ce brusque retournement de situation. Derek se maudit de lui avoir laissé cette ouverture béante alors qu'il était censé lui faire croire qu'il le détestait.

-Adepte de l'amour-vache? Interrogea Stiles, curieux.

-Peut-être.

Et merde, pensa Derek.

L'humain écarquilla les yeux, adoptant cette moue qui donnait des envies irrémédiablement indécentes au loup-garou.

Putain que ça allait être dur...

Ça l'était déjà ! Dans tous les sens du terme...

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

Derek n'en pouvait réellement plus de cette guerre stupide et de ces sentiments qui l'étaient encore plus. Peter lui avait dit qu'il l'oublierait, mon cul oui ! Son obsession ne faisait qu'empirer.

Il y pensait le jour, la nuit, quand il mangeait, quand il marchait, pendant les cours. Tout le temps.

Ce fantasme sur pattes lui faisait passer des nuits blanches. La frustration menaçait de le rendre cinglé.

Un jour il allait craquer. C'était sûr et certain.

_Vingt jours plus tard..._

-Pourquoi tu leur as menti?

Derek, qui venait de passer un bras autour de la taille de Stiles pour entraver toute fuite, s'amusa du sursaut qu'il venait de provoquer.

-Mais tu me suis ou quoi? Depuis quand t'es là, Hale? Grogna Stiles, visiblement excédé.

Instinctivement, Derek se rapprocha encore. Incapable de maîtriser davantage l'effet que la proximité physique du garçon avait sur ses hormones.

-Je ne vais quand même pas laisser mon souffre-douleur préféré s'en aller. Souffla-t-il, caressant rapidement de la langue le lobe duveteux qui traînait dans le coin.

Son loup s'affola, toujours aussi réceptif à l'odeur pétillante de l'humain. Le loup-garou tenta de reprendre le contrôle, ce qu'il parvint à faire au niveau de son loup. Mais du coup, son corps en profita pour passer en mode « _électron libre_  ». Fallait-il incriminer la musique, la chaleur ou le trop plein d'hormones adolescentes qui les enveloppaient depuis leur arrivée à la fête de Whittemore ? Aucune idée, conclut vainement l'infime part de son cerveau encore capable de rationaliser. Cette même part lui hurlait de partir, de faire demi-tour, de quitter cette fête pour ne plus revenir. Seulement, sa main ne lui obéissait déjà plus et elle descendit le long du torse de l'humain, glissant jusqu'à son ventre où elle s'arrêta, profitant du contact de la chair ferme et tiède à travers la chemise. Son regard dériva sur le corps serré contre lui, admirant ses courbes et se délectant de leur proximité. Et son autre main glissa de la taille vers la hanche, rapprochant un peu plus ce corps, déjà bien trop près du sien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Hale? Gronda Stiles, tentant un faible coup de coude dans le bras du loup-garou.

-Je montre ma bonne volonté comme ils l'ont demandé si gentiment. Tant que je ne fais que danser sans créer d'embrouille tout va bien, non?

Plus de petite voix raisonnable. Plus un seul murmure dans ce sens. Au contraire, un concert envoûtant de perceptions déchaînées, l'invitant à oublier où il était, qui il était et pourquoi il ne devait pas faire ce qu'il faisait. Incapable de réprimer cette pulsion possessive, Derek laissa son corps parler pour lui et sa paume se plaqua plus fermement sur le ventre de Stiles, réduisant à néant la faible distance qui séparait encore leurs deux corps. Au contact, il frissonna de plaisir. Quatre mois qu'il en rêvait. Et c'était à la hauteur de ses attentes.

-Ouais bah va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre alors, rétorqua Stiles de mauvaise humeur.

Il se débattit, mais sa force ne faisait pas le poids face à la sienne et au contraire, les mouvements désordonnés de son humain provoquèrent instantanément chez lui une réponse physique qui, sans doute, n'allait rien arranger. Oh putain, que c'était bon !

-Je veux juste danser, chuchota-t-il tandis que son bassin entamait de lui-même un mouvement lascif contre les fesses de Stiles.

Derek tendit l'oreille et les battements affolés qu'il perçut à travers la musique électro le ravirent. Puis, comme si toute leur guerre s'était effacée, comme s'ils étaient encore en été, Stiles remonta lentement ses bras et les enroula autour de sa nuque, le faisant se crisper. Jamais personne n'avait le droit de toucher cette partie du corps chez un loup habituellement...

Mais là, il s'agissait de Stiles.

Et Stiles avait tous les droits.

Alors, un sourire se forma au coin des lèvres de Derek qui se détendit instantanément et déposa un baiser sur la nuque, ses dents appuyant doucement sur la peau douce, la goûtant de manière furtive. Et l'humain s'abandonna complètement, le laissant le guider à travers la foule.

Malgré son envie de plus en plus incontrôlable de le faire sien ou plutôt, en raison de cette envie qui s'accordait fort mal de la présence d'une foule d'invités, Derek fut soudain sensible aux regards étonnés de quelques danseurs et réalisa enfin où il se trouvait. La réalité était ce qu'elle était, et jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais réussi à s'y soustraire. Il ne pouvait donc pas continuer dans cette voie, nom de dieu il fallait qu'il se reprenne !

Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, la piscine lui apparut à travers la baie vitrée alors qu'il s'en approchait. À cet instant précis la tête de Stiles tomba contre son épaule et Derek se sentit nauséeux rien qu'à l'évocation de ce qu'il venait d'envisager de faire. C'était une abominable trahison mais il lui fallait frapper fort. Après cela, Stiles ne l'approcherait plus jamais et les quelques témoins présents ne douteraient plus de sa cruauté. Personne ne pourrait ensuite le soupçonner d'avoir dragué Stiles en public.

Horrifié par le sentiment de haine que son acte ne manquerait pas de générer chez sa victime, il décida de profiter encore quelques instants de la situation. L'arrachement n'en serait que plus violent et donc plus définitif. Il glissa une main sous la chemise de son humain, caressant cette peau qui lui manquait tant, puis déposa un premier baiser plein de tendresse sur la gorge largement offerte, et remonta lentement le long du cou, tout en comblant la distance qui les séparait du bord de la piscine.

Les lèvres de Stiles s'entrouvrirent pendant qu'il fermait les paupières, et Derek se retint de hurler de frustration alors qu'il les délaissait. Il savait clairement que c'était la limite à ne pas franchir, sinon il craquerait définitivement. Se focalisant sur son objectif immédiat, il se crispa inconsciemment alors qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable. Une profonde amertume l'envahit et le sourire mauvais qu'il laissa paraître n'était que l'expression du regard ironique qu'il portait sur son propre destin. Combien de temps encore, cette putain de vie se chargerait-elle de détruire ses sentiments les plus chers ?

-Tu es vraiment...

L'humain ouvrit les yeux à demi et progressivement ils s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il déchiffrait son expression. Sans doute y voyait-il du mépris et de la cruauté ? Peu importait de toute façon. Il fallait trancher dans le vif.

-... Naïf, cracha-t-il comme pour se débarrasser d'un aliment empoisonné tout en donnant à son humain une brusque poussée vers l'avant.

Stiles poussa un cri de surprise et atterrit dans la piscine, lui déchirant le cœur.

Voilà... le mal était fait.

Derek camoufla son expression honteuse et coupable sous un sourire de façade, se demandant s'il parviendrait à tromper qui que ce soit avec la grimace qu'il faisait et surveilla la remontée de Stiles. Prêt à plonger si son humain ne faisait pas rapidement surface.

Il avait beau considérer qu'il n'avait pas le choix, chaque violence qu'il lui infligeait restait pour lui un supplice...après son exécution.

_Un mois plus tard..._

Derek bifurqua sur la droite, suivi de sa bande, et parvint dans le couloir principal d'où provenait l'odeur alléchante de Stiles. Cette odeur le perturbait à chaque fois. Par réflexe, il fixa le garçon et fut stupéfait de voir une fille s'approcher de lui à grands pas, l'air déterminée. Erica et Boyd s'arrêtèrent près de leur casier, continuant leur discussion avec Isaac sans se soucier du loup-garou.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu ailles lui parler, chuchota cette salope d'Allison en se penchant vers son humain.

Ça le tuait de se rendre compte que l'odeur de cette pouf imprégnait bien plus les vêtements de l'hyperactif que la sienne. Mais après tout, c'était normal... Ils n'étaient pratiquement jamais en contact tous les deux...

-À qui... À Hale? Demanda Stiles.

Derek ne sut pas qui de lui ou de la chasseuse était le plus surpris.

-Mais non, je parle de cette fille.

-Je crois qu'elle a même un cadeau pour toi, en l'honneur de la Saint Valentin, commenta cette salope numéro deux de Martin.

-Mais...mais, je sais même pas qui c'est, cette fille! Et pourquoi ça a l'air de tant vous intéresser tout à coup?

Oui, pourquoi ? Alors qu'ils l'abandonnaient et le méprisaient depuis son arrivée ici. Pourquoi s'intéresser à la vie amoureuse de  _son_  humain ? Qu'ils s'occupent de leurs affaires.

-Parce que ça nous fait pitié de te voir rester puceau, répliqua Jackson moqueur.

Derek grogna et plissa les yeux, agacé par la pique, et McCall se mit à rire.

-Si vous saviez...

Le cœur de Derek rata un battement. Il lui en avait parlé ? Stiles avait avoué leur relation à un tiers ? À une Argent et une Martin ? La panique afflua et il serra les poings.

-Comment ? Il ne l'est pas? Demanda Martin, visiblement surprise.

-Il a-

-La ferme, ordonna Stiles durement en écrasant le pied de son ami qui grimaça.

Bon apparemment, s'il avait dit quelque chose ça n'était qu'à McCall.

-Elle arrive par ici!

-Mais... je fais quoi moi? S'affola Stiles alors que cet idiot de McCall le poussait vers cette connasse qui approchait, les hormones en folie, en direction de  _son_  humain.

-Imbécile ! Tu la suis si elle demande à te parler.

-Mais je lui dis quoi?

-Stiles arrête de faire l'andouille ! Reprit McCall. Fais comme tu le sens.

Une bouffée de jalousie suffoqua Derek et il vit rouge dès que les deux humains s'éclipsèrent à la suite d'un rapide échange. C'était son humain, son Stiles !

Personne n'avait le droit de le lui prendre !

-Venez, ordonna-t-il à ses amis d'un ton brusque, furieux.

Sans demander quoi que ce soit et malgré leurs mines interrogatives, Erica, Boyd et Isaac le suivirent dans le couloir où avaient disparu Stiles avec la fille.

-... mais j'aimerais que tu saches que je suis tombée amour-

Amer et jaloux, Derek se mit à applaudir, sachant pertinemment que la situation allait déraper. Il était fou de colère et voulait que Stiles le regarde. Qu'il ne regarde que lui.

Les deux humains se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers lui et Stiles se figea.

-Alors comme ça tu fais chavirer les cœurs toi? Se moqua Derek d'une voix mauvaise, sentant sa possessivité le prendre aux tripes. Comme c'est mignon. Au moins comme ça tu pourras enfin baiser.

La fille transpirait la peur. Au moins avait-elle compris qu'elle se frottait à plus fort qu'elle. Ce n'était pas son territoire, qu'elle dégage vite fait avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle. Sinon il ne répondrait plus de rien.

-Oh mais c'est du vrai chocolat? S'exclama Isaac avec enthousiasme en prenant le cadeau des mains de Stiles pour l'ouvrir. Ils ont l'air bons.

Boyd s'approcha et en piocha un qu'il engloutit d'une bouchée avec un soupir de contentement. Parfait, qu'ils continuent, qu'ils lui brisent le cœur, qu'elle s'en aille définitivement. Loin de Stiles.

-Ils sont vachement bons.

-Ils ne sont pas pour vous! S'écria la fille, inconsciente ou complètement conne. Rendez-les nous!

-Oh comme c'est mignon, se moqua Derek en les approchant, jaloux comme jamais. Il y a déjà un nous. Et alors, vous veniez ici pour vous bécoter?

Rien que ce simple mot lui tordit les boyaux. Sa soif de sang risquait de bientôt refaire surface.

-Serais-tu jaloux par hasard? Demanda Stiles, lançant un regard provocateur à Derek avant de fusiller Boyd et Isaac du regard.

-Moi, jaloux? De qui ? De quoi ! Je n'aurais jamais une copine si... inintéressante. Regarde-la comme elle est...banale. Elle n'a aucun intérêt franchement, asséna Derek en fixant la fille droit dans les yeux.

Elle cacha son visage derrière ses mains avant de prendre la fuite en courant. À la plus grande satisfaction de Derek, Stiles n'essaya pas de la retenir.

À lui, il était à lui seul.

-Eh bien, tu ne la suis pas? questionna Derek en s'appuyant d'une épaule contre le mur qui soutenait l'humain, ravi de son succès.

Stiles n'était qu'à lui. Personne n'avait le droit de le lui prendre. Son cerveau, en mode obsessionnel, ne cessait de lui envoyer ce message réconfortant, lui rendant sa confiance en soi.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

-Sans doute parce que ça m'amuse de te pourrir la vie, mentit Derek, provocateur.

-Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire? Je vais finir par croire que tu es vraiment jaloux.

Derek se sentit flancher face à la perspicacité de l'humain. Que devait-il dire ? Devait-il nier en bloc ? Changer de sujet ?

Isaac et Boyd se mirent à rire en entendant la réplique de Stiles. Les cons.

-Ouah... Alors comme ça, il te traite d'homo ? Ricana Isaac en mangeant une autre sucrerie.

-Ça cache peut-être quelque chose, ajouta Boyd.

Derek se retint de grogner devant les imbéciles qui lui servaient d'ami.

-Bah alors Stilinski, tu nous avais pas dit que t'étais de ce bord-là! Le railla Isaac.

Mais Stiles ne l'écoutait pas, fixant Derek droit dans les yeux. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait touché son point faible. Qu'allait-il en faire ?

-Putain, mais t'as pas le droit de faire ça! Explosa-t-il soudain. Je t'interdis de faire ça!

Il empoigna le col de Derek et rapprocha son visage du sien alors que son cri avait attiré l'attention de plusieurs personnes dont Boyd, Isaac et Erica qui s'approchèrent avec des regards mauvais en le voyant menacer le loup-garou.

Derek fit un geste de la main pour empêcher ses amis d'avancer plus. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de venir briser ce contact privilégié.

Ils étaient tellement proches tous les deux... S'il penchait son visage, rien qu'un peu, il pourrait goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres. Il en avait besoin. Rien qu'une fois... Rien qu'un peu...

-Ah oui? Gronda-t-il à voix basse. Tu m'interdis quelque chose? Et tu crois vraiment que ça va m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit?

Oui, il en avait marre que tout le monde se mêle de sa vie et lui interdise tant de choses. En premier lieu, Peter, qui n'arrêtait pas de vouloir le mener à la baguette. Alors, Stiles allait pas s'y mettre aussi. D'ailleurs si Derek voulait, il pourrait enfin satisfaire ses désirs. Ce serait si facile. Il lui interdisait lui aussi beaucoup de choses, et pourtant il pourrait satisfaire tous ses désirs si facilement. Il suffisait de se pencher...

-Tu n'as pas le droit de l'être, cracha Stiles, le ramenant sur terre. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être jaloux.

-Qui te dit que je le suis?

-Tes yeux. Tes putains d'yeux. Je te connais Hale. Je sais ce qui te passe par la tête des fois. Et là, ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Alors arrête. T'as pas le droit d'être jaloux après m'avoir remballé, après m'avoir fait le coup de la piscine chez Jackson.

Derek serra les dents. Stiles avait raison, mais le loup-garou ne pouvait réprimer ses instincts. Il était, et resterait possessif quoi qu'il advienne. Et ces sentiments destructeurs le mèneraient à sa perte...

_Une semaine plus tard..._

-Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Derek. Pourquoi t'es-tu battu avec lui? C'est un humain, tu aurais pu perdre le contrôle et le tuer... Si tu venais à le blesser gravement, tu imagines un peu ce qui pourrait t'arriver? Et même si tu ne le blesses pas, vos conneries vont finir par attirer l'attention du conseil. Cette fois ça ira puisque tu n'as pas commencé mais...

-Je n'ai pas pu... Il m'a frappé, j'ai juste riposté par réflexe. Et puis sur le moment, c'est vrai que ça m'a énervé. Il se battait comme un furieux. J'ai seulement porté un ou deux coups, la plupart des autres c'était en essayant de l'arrêter. Je ne recommencerai plus, souffla Derek en s'allongeant sur son lit. C'est tellement difficile Peter...

Il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang, retenant ses larmes de détresse alors qu'il était coincé dans cette impasse. Stiles et lui s'étaient battus... Il priait pour que ça ne recommence jamais. Il ne supporterait pas de devoir le frapper encore une fois. L'idée qu'il pourrait le blesser gravement était une chose abominable.

-Résiste Derek. Pense au conseil. Pense à Laura. Pour l'instant je ne lui ai rien raconté, mais comprends bien que je serai obligé de le faire si vous remettez ça. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment vous en êtes arrivés là. Cette petite plaisanterie dure depuis bientôt six mois et tu étais censé faire en sorte qu'il quitte le lycée. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une réussite! Ta situation empire de jours en jours! Sa résistance est stupéfiante. Et je te soupçonne de jouer avec le feu de manière inconsidérée! Ne prends pas de tels risques Derek, tu pourrais le payer très cher. Nous aussi. Et lui également. Alors maintenant que vous en êtes arrivés à vous haïr, tiens bon et repousse ses éventuelles attaques! Mais ne te bats pas.

Peter fit une pause, l'air pensif.

-Ou alors... utilise son agressivité et sa violence envers toi et provoque-le... pousse-le à la faute mais ne réplique pas! Ne frappe pas, jamais plus et laisse-le te cogner dessus. Il aura tous les torts. Et là, il se fera renvoyer et tu pourras enfin être tranquille et oublier cette histoire.

À ces mots insupportables, Derek se renfrogna et croisa les bras, se couchant en position fœtale. Il avait besoin de soutien, de réconfort et certainement pas d'ordres, de reproches, ou de conseils avisés qui allaient le détruire totalement s'il s'avisait de les suivre.

-J'en peux plus Peter. Ça dure depuis trop longtemps. Et il est toujours là. Et ça me tue à petit feu. Je peux plus continuer...

Il s'affaissa, évitant le regard de son oncle qu'il sentait peser sur lui.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as encore des sentiments pour lui... Après tout ce temps...

Si. Et il ne pouvait rien contre. Peu importait la force qu'il mettait pour les refouler au plus profond de lui.

-Si. J'en ai encore. Et j'en aurai toujours.


	121. Je voulais te protéger de mon monde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point de vue de Derek pour les chapitres 9 à 16

_Cinq jours plus tard..._

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend là? S'énerva Stiles en le bousculant pour tenter de sortir. T'es complètement taré toi!

Dans une réponse instinctive Derek le plaqua contre la porte violemment. Son humain grimaça de douleur mais le loup s'en fichait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Le faire sien, maintenant. Cette urgence aveuglait son esprit, exacerbait ses sens. Pour son salut et celui de Stiles, la longue expérience de Derek lui permit de reprendre le dessus. Il retint un grognement. Toute cette tension sexuelle entre eux depuis quelques jours le poussait à bout.

Depuis quelques jours...depuis des mois en fait. C'était un miracle qu'il ait tenu si longtemps d'ailleurs. Alors, quand son fantasme sur pattes lui était rentré dedans au milieu de la foule et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire entendre le moindre mot, il avait craqué. Sans doute était-ce une erreur...une grave erreur. Mais le moyen de faire autrement, sur le moment, il ne l'avait pas envisagé, même dans un tout petit coin de sa tête. Et voilà qu'il s'était enfermé avec cet humain à l'odeur stupidement excitante malgré les effluves prononcés d'alcool que dégageait chaque pore de sa peau.

-Tu m'en veux à cause du nouveau look que je t'ai fait? Se moqua son prisonnier en observant les cicatrices qui traversaient sa joue et dont il était l'auteur.

Le souvenir de l'instant où ces blessures lui avaient été infligées le tortura bien davantage que leurs traces insignifiantes, la moquerie de Stiles ou même le distillat d'aconit injecté par Deaton dans ses veines depuis quelques jours. Pourtant, cette saloperie était aussi douloureuse que dangereuse pour son organisme. Mais ça, il s'en foutait royalement. Parce que la pire souffrance venait de ce qu'il avait cru lire dans les yeux de son humain au moment où celui-ci s'était jeté sur lui. Une fureur aveugle, absolue. Une haine mortelle. Atterré de ce qu'il avait fait naître, Derek n'avait souhaité que se défendre pour limiter les coups. Malgré cela, sur le visage de Stiles, il voyait encore les vestiges de ces parades, rendues maladroites et désordonnées par la violence de son agresseur associée aux méfaits de l'aconit sur son propre contrôle. Résultat pour Stiles, un hématome à la mâchoire, la pommette gauche entaillée et une bosse sur le front.

Oh...il s'était repassé le film des instants précédant ce combat un nombre incalculable de fois. Certes, il avait cherché à le provoquer, avait agacé son ego à plusieurs reprises avant l'explosion. Mais cette envie de meurtre...pourquoi ? Et ce ne fut qu'au détour d'une conversation avec Boyd que la lumière s'était faite. Cette ultime provocation «  _retourne dans les jupes de ta mère_  », anodine pour Derek au même titre que «  _mais quel bébé tu fais_  », avait fait exploser Stiles. Celui-ci l'avait prise comme la manifestation d'une extrême cruauté.

Et pour cause. Derek avait découvert avec horreur que la mère de son humain était morte d'une atroce maladie quand celui-ci était très jeune, et qu'ensuite le shérif s'était mis à boire, pour enfin expédier quelques années après son fils unique à l'internat. Bref...ce décès était une plaie toujours à vif pour Stiles. Et Derek, involontairement, avait été fouiller dedans. Devrait-il s'en excuser au risque de raviver la haine qui paraissait s'être transformée en agacement vaguement agressif ? Non...d'autant que le moment n'était pas le mieux choisi. À en juger par l'odeur, son humain était sérieusement imbibé. Alors, il comprendrait sans doute les choses complètement de travers.

Derek inspira de nouveau, intrigué par un subtil basculement dans ce regard qui le dévisageait. Oh putain...mais en fait...la situation...excitait Stiles. Ou alors c'était _lui_  qui excitait Stiles. Cette idée n'arrangea pas les choses dans le fouillis qu'était le cerveau du loup-garou à ce moment précis. Une seule information surnagea et fit sens instantanément. Le désir, étouffé un instant par ses remords et ses doutes, venait de faire un superbe retour en fanfare. Et Stiles s'en rendait compte car il s'agita, prenant une grande inspiration dans une vaine tentative pour s'éloigner un peu.

Derek lui laissa une toute petite marge de manœuvre et sa «  _victime_  » se redressa de toute sa hauteur, défiant le loup-garou, puis grogna faiblement. Derek sentit son désir atteindre le point de non-retour. Il allait le prendre ici ou sinon il ne répondrait plus de grand-chose. Son humain avait grandi en six mois. Il faisait presque sa taille et était définitivement, insupportablement bandant.

-Tu es insupportable, dit-il enfin, après un moment de silence chargé d'électricité. Vraiment, complètement insupportable.

-Alors laisse-moi partir, répondit Stiles d'une voix agacée. Si t'as envie de me frapper vas-y. De toute manière ça ne changera rien.

Derek plissa les yeux et frappa la porte juste à côté de l'oreille de sa proie. Il le prenait pour une brute, un monstre. Mais après tout, il l'avait bien cherché. Le coup de la piscine par exemple et toutes les merdes qu'il lui avait faites depuis la rentrée. Même si chacune d'entre elles avait laminé son cœur, un peu plus au fil des jours. Alors oui, Derek avait envie de cogner sur Stiles quand il le rencontrait en public parce que c'était le seul moyen de le toucher. Derek était devenu dépendant, pathétique, totalement accro aux rares contacts physiques qu'ils pouvaient avoir avec lui.

-Oh oui, j'ai envie de te cogner dès que je te vois...

Stiles soupira et profita du peu de place libérée par Derek pour croiser les bras contre son torse. Piètre protection, davantage destinée à emprisonner ses mains pour qu'elles restent sages. Parce qu'on ne trompait pas les sens d'un loup-garou. Et ce dernier percevait que le corps de son humain s'échauffait de secondes en secondes.

-Tu ne connais vraiment pas la notion d'espace personnel?

-Pas avec toi, gronda Derek, son sang-froid définitivement vaincu par cette voix enrouée et ce cœur affolé qui appelait le sien. Tu vas vraiment me rendre fou...

Stiles sursauta lorsque les lèvres de Derek se plaquèrent brusquement contre les siennes. Il tenta d'abord de le repousser, en vain, puis gémit longuement contre sa bouche, s'abandonnant entre ses bras. Le loup-garou grogna de plaisir lorsque l'humain agrippa sa nuque et l'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps en manque soient collés l'un à l'autre. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus touché comme ça. Une telle nécessité devenait souffrance, comme si tous ses nerfs avaient été électrisés.

Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, ils se mordaient, recommençaient à se griffer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. S'ils avaient vécu une histoire comme les autres durant l'été, maintenant tout était différent. Chaque rencontre tournait au rapport de force, même dans l'expression de leur désir réciproque. Car il l'était, sans aucun doute possible.

Derek comprima la poitrine de Stiles en le plaquant un peu plus durement contre la porte et l'humain grogna de douleur. Il fit mine de mordre le loup-garou en représailles et ce dernier s'arracha de ses lèvres, plongeant dans le cou découvert qu'il embrassa avec fébrilité puis il glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de Stiles pour le soulever, collant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. L'hyperactif croisa les jambes derrière Derek, serrant étroitement ses hanches et un profond soupir d'extase lui échappa. Le loup-garou en frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

 _-_ On fait une connerie, haleta Stiles en cognant l'arrière de sa tête contre la porte, retenant visiblement de nouveaux gémissements.

Il s'agita faiblement comme si toute volonté l'avait déserté. Faisant fi de ses pauvres tentatives pour le repousser, Derek poursuivit son entreprise passionné embrassa fiévreusement le visage puis le cou de Stiles avec voracité, voulant le dévorer tout entier.

-Arrête... je ne sais pas ce que tu as encore derrière la tête comme saloperie mais arrête ça tout de suite.

Et là, sans prévenir... Un changement. Une montée de panique chez Stiles. Son odeur avait viré subitement et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Derek qui pressentait la catastrophe...

-Lâche-moi Hale! S'écria violemment son humain en le repoussant avec une force surprenante.

Bien qu'il s'y fut attendu depuis que son odeur s'était altérée, Derek n'avait pas anticipé une telle réaction. Sous la surprise, il lâcha Stiles qui retomba maladroitement sur ses pieds et tituba, utilisant le mur comme soutien. Sa respiration hachée témoignait de son état émotionnel. Excitation, colère et panique n'étaient pas un bon cocktail.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser te foutre de moi encore une fois? Cracha Stiles, hors de lui. J'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour le dernier des cons. Si tu recommences à me toucher ce soir, je te brise en deux!

Non, non, non, il n'avait pas le droit de le repousser maintenant! C'était hors de question! Mais il n'avait donc pas compris à quel point le loup avait besoin de lui ?

-Tu le prends comme ça? Tu me repousses? Gronda Derek, se sentant devenir dangereux.

-Tu croyais quoi? Hurla Stiles en le poussant avec rage. Tu me prends pour qui? Je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie! J'en ai marre de toi et de ta gueule de connard! Alors fous-moi la paix! Je n'en peux plus de te voir...

Stiles baissa les épaules et recula encore, une expression de souffrance sur le visage.

-Je te hais Derek Hale. Et ça ne changera jamais.

Combien de fois se briseraient-ils encore le cœur avant de n'en plus pouvoir?

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Furieux, Derek envoya tout valser sur son passage. Table, chaises, meubles. Rien n'échappait à son courroux.

-Arrête Derek, ordonna Peter. Tu l'as bien cherché.

Fou de colère, le cadet n'arrivait même plus à articuler le moindre mot. Il sentait encore l'aconit couler dans ses veines, alors qu'il avait dû s'en injecter en vitesse suite au coup de boule de Stiles. Il n'en pouvait plus! Il devenait cinglé! Personne ne le comprenait! Comment son oncle avait-il pu laisser mettre en place cette sanction stupide, à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il l'obligeait quasiment à faire depuis six mois ?

-Tu devais seulement résister! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait un effort? Tout ça devant le bureau du proviseur alors que Stiles essayait de te calmer! Es-tu fou?

-Oui! gronda Derek de toutes ses forces, crocs dégainés et griffes tranchant l'air. Je suis complètement fou! J'en peux plus de tout ça! Personne ne m'obligera plus à rien! J'en peux plus, je suis en train de péter un câble.

-Derek, cette punition ne durera qu'une semaine. Rien qu'une petite semaine. Tiens le coup s'il te plaît. Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter. Je suis vraiment désolé mais c'était impossible de refuser la sanction sans donner d'explications. Et je ne suis pas certain qu'on avait intérêt à détailler le sujet.

Derek hurla de rage, sautant à la gorge de Peter. Colère, souffrance, solitude, incompréhension. Qu'on le laisse enfin en paix!

-Derek. Arrête.

La voix claqua, interrompant la lutte.

Derek tourna lentement la tête vers la porte d'entrée grande ouverte pour y découvrir la silhouette qui s'y découpait et le bêta se soumit, reculant loin de son oncle.

-Je les veux, moi, ces explications. Maintenant, ordonna Laura, furieuse, en déposant son sac de voyage à ses pieds.

_Le lendemain..._

Derek prit une profonde inspiration et toqua contre la vitre de la Jeep où Stiles paraissait comater, totalement immergé dans ses réflexions. Le bruit le fit sursauter et il se retourna d'un bond, écarquillant les yeux en reconnaissant le bêta.

-Ah putain! Cria-t-il mort de peur en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

Cette réaction lui valut un micro sourire avant que Derek ne reprenne son visage neutre. Ne pas oublier que par sa faute Laura connaissait leur petit secret à Peter et lui. C'était entièrement sa faute. Qu'avait-il besoin d'aller tout balancer à son père ?

-Sors de là. Ça sert à rien de retarder le moment puisqu'on est obligés de le faire de toute façon.

Stiles prit ses affaires et sortit de sa Jeep, fixant un instant Derek avant de lui prendre la main. Celle de l'humain était froide. Elle lui semblait bien faible. Avait-il perdu tant de poids depuis l'été? Le shérif le maltraitait-il, ou tout simplement le laissait-il se débrouiller seul, livré à lui-même? D'après ce que le loup-garou avait pu entendre durant les conversations privées entre McCall et Stiles...on pouvait s'interroger.

Inquiet, Derek cala son pouce sur celui de l'humain, se retenant de le caresser pour lui communiquer son soutien. Finalement, sa rancune n'avait pas tenu longtemps. Encore une fois, il était bien trop faible dès que ça concernait Stiles... Pourtant, après le rejet subi le samedi soir et la dénonciation du lundi matin, Derek avait pensé qu'il lui en voudrait jusqu'à sa mort. Et voilà que le lendemain, il était déjà prêt à craquer.

-On y va, ordonna-t-il, mécontent de son comportement.

-Connard, maugréa Stiles à voix basse, croyant certainement qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

En réponse, Derek lui broya les doigts, retenant tout de même sa force.

~STSAQP~

-J'ai envie de gerber rien qu'à devoir le toucher et en plus il a les mains moites ce con, grogna Derek de mauvaise humeur en tirant Stiles à sa suite pour échapper à la bande de Scott.

-Hey! J'te permets pas! S'écria le plus jeune, indigné. Et puis pourquoi t'arrête pas de dire que je te fais vomir? Tu fais une fixette là-dessus toi!

-Peut-être parce que c'est vrai? Maugréa Derek, de  _très_ mauvaise humeur en vérité.

Il commençait à en avoir ras le bol des regards de joie mesquine de tous ces connards autour d'eux. Sans oublier qu'il était pas loin d'avoir vraiment envie de gerber, pas tellement à cause des mains moites de Stiles, même si ça glissait et que ce n'était pas super agréable, mais à cause de cette saleté d'aconit qui lui collait des suées et mal au bide. Bref... fallait pas venir l'emmerder aujourd'hui.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Stiles se pencha soudain, lui adressant la parole à voix basse pour n'être entendu que de lui.

-Sûr, j'en doute pas une seconde. Et tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as pas gerbé dessus samedi dernier ? Parce que tu t'es pas contenté de me tenir la main à ce moment-là. Hmm...

Un long frisson secoua Derek et son souffle se fit plus profond. Merde. Pourquoi cet insupportable humain avait-il toujours le chic pour appuyer pile là où ça faisait mal?

-Ta gueule!

Derek serra les dents, se remémorant cette horrible fin de soirée de samedi. Il s'était retrouvé avec une gaule d'enfer, frustré et furieux, à essayer de maîtriser son loup à deux doigts de prendre le contrôle, affolé par ce contact bien trop physique avec Stiles. Et c'était dans cet état carrément merdique qu'il avait dû traverser le hall, bondé d'ado défoncés et puants, en tâchant de maîtriser sa rage et son dégoût lorsque trois fois de suite, des filles complètement bourrées avaient joué avec leur vie en le collant d'un peu trop près.

-Oh...quelle répartie ! Tu faiblis mon vieux. Franchement, je t'ai connu avec plus de répondant, provoqua Stiles en souriant.

Derek tira d'un coup sec sur son bras pour les mettre face à face, n'en pouvant plus de devoir supporter cette situation intenable. Il avait beau avoir un certain contrôle de lui-même, là il se sentait borderline, après cette agréable nuit blanche, passée à se faire engueuler par sa sœur et accessoirement son alpha, débarquée la veille au soir. Opportunément appelée au secours par ce cher oncle Peter qui se révélait incapable de gérer la merde qu'il avait créée. Inutile de préciser qu'elle était hors d'elle de ne pas avoir été mise au courant de son histoire avec Stiles. Alors s'il fallait maintenant que Stiles en rajoute côté sarcasme, ça devenait intenable. Menaçant, il pointa son doigt vers le visage souriant, prêt à lui faire ravaler son envie de le titiller aujourd'hui.

-Fais gaffe à toi Stilinski... Je pourrais très bien venir te rendre visite une fois, pendant la nuit pour te-

-Hmm, gémit Stiles. Oh oui, je n'attends que ça. Quand tu veux...

Il haletait presque ce petit con.

Derek perdit toute contenance. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de sortir une «  _menace_ » aussi stupidement...sincère et suggestive. Ce mec lui faisait toujours perdre ses moyens.

Et cette réponse de l'humain n'en était que plus emmerdante. Parce que Derek avait beau savoir que c'était une manière de le provoquer, le ton avait été tellement convaincant que ça l'avait proprement chauffé. Si seulement il était moins réactif aux contacts physiques avec ce mec, il aurait pu envisager de lui répondre. Mais là, le timbre de sa voix serait certainement bien trop transparent pour ce petit salopard si craquant. Alors il valait mieux que Derek ferme sa grande gueule.

_Le lendemain..._

-Allez on s'casse les gars, commanda Keith en faisant signe à ses acolytes que ça suffisait pour ce soir.

Derek était soucieux. Keith l'avait fixé durant toute l'heure de colle, après avoir laissé ses sbires les insulter copieusement sans intervenir une seule fois -à part pour rappeler le nom de Paige, ce salaud- et le bêta avait la désagréable impression que cet immonde pseudo-Banshee avait compris son double jeu. Aurait-il des soupçons pour Stiles et lui? Avait-il tout pigé ce soir? Et si c'était le cas, allait-il le dénoncer ou pire s'en prendre à Stiles pour mieux atteindre Derek? Il en frémit d'horreur. Son ex-victime préférée devait absolument se tenir à l'écart de ce dangereux connard et, bien sûr, ce petit couillon de  _Stilinski-je-suis-incapable-de-fermer-ma-grande-bouche_  venait de faire exactement le contraire.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que la bande de Martin ne reviendrait pas vers eux, il saisit brusquement Stiles à la gorge puis le plaqua durement contre les casiers.

-Ne refais  _jamais_  ça, t'as compris? Le menaça-t-il, fou de colère et d'inquiétude.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, rétorqua l'humain. Et c'est vraiment comme ça que tu remercies ceux qui t'aident?

Derek sentit fondre sa colère, seule l'appréhension demeura. Spontanément son humain l'avait défendu. Malgré le fait que Derek ait failli lui broyer les phalanges. Il avait senti sa douleur. Et en dépit de celle-ci, Stiles avait joué les  _"justiciers"_. Certes, c'était adorable mais c'était une catastrophe. Son humain s'était exposé en répondant ainsi à Keith, et pire...il avait involontairement attiré l'attention de ce dernier sur sa relation avec le loup-garou. Si ce connard de Martin flairait la moindre brèche, s'il dénichait la moindre preuve d'attachement entre lui et l'hyperactif, le danger serait considérable pour celui-ci. Keith haïssait Derek et savait se montrer vicieux. Nul doute que cette combinaison aurait des conséquences désastreuses pour la tranquillité de Stiles.

-Tu ne comprends rien, dit-il tout bas.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas? Répliqua son interlocuteur d'une voix mauvaise.

-Ils n'en ont qu'après moi. Pas contre toi. Alors ne leur cherche pas des noises ou tu le regretteras.

Il fallait absolument qu'il réalise dans quoi il s'engageait et qu'il arrête immédiatement. Qu'il cesse de provoquer tout le monde sans se soucier des représailles. Derek ne pourrait pas être toujours présent pour le défendre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'ils me frappent ou qu'ils me harcèlent? Tu fais pareil tout le temps.

À ces mots un éclair de douleur frappa Derek au cœur et il se sentit ployer sous une immense tristesse. Heureusement il se reprit bien vite, affichant son habituel air neutre, sans pouvoir s'empêcher toutefois de desserrer son emprise sur la gorge de son humain, rêvant de pouvoir effacer toute cette souffrance par une caresse.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve et il n'avait aucun choix. Stiles devait se tenir à l'écart de ces types et il l'avait prévenu. Maintenant, il ne pouvait pas en dire davantage sans attirer l'attention de Stiles sur ce prétendu mépris de Derek envers lui.

Déterminé il resserra sa prise.

-Après tout c'est vrai, admit Derek, grinçant des dents. Je n'en ai rien à faire... C'est ton problème si tu veux qu'ils t'aient dans le collimateur. Moi j'en ai rien à battre, mentit-il.

Bien trop absorbé par son mensonge Derek ne perçut pas tout de suite le soudain intérêt de Stiles pour sa bouche. Il avait vu son regard naviguer plusieurs fois de ses yeux à ses lèvres mais n'avait pas percuté. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, le fait qu'ils furent seuls et bien trop proches pour sa santé mentale, faillirent le faire craquer de nouveau, fasciné par cet appel silencieux. Après s'être légèrement penché, il plaqua sa main libre contre le casier. Bien lui en prit ! Le froid du métal lui rappela les circonstances présentes et il parvint à refouler la tentation ardente que provoquait chez lui l'odeur si attractive de son humain. Il parvint même, en un ultime effort, à retrouver son expression neutre et à lui adresser un dernier avertissement.

-Fais juste gaffe à ton cul s'ils te croisent un jour où t'es tout seul dans un coin isolé.

Puis il relâcha Stiles avec un visage complètement fermé et ramassa son sac de cours qui était tombé pendant leur altercation.

C'était pas passé loin.

_Le lendemain..._

-Merde enlève-moi ce sourire de ta face!

Ils étaient coincés comme des cons au milieu de ce mur d'escalade et cette bourrique de Stiles avait l'air de trouver ça comique. Grimper sans lâcher la main de son binôme relevait du défi stupide que cet imbécile de coach s'était empressé joyeusement de leur demander de relever. Stiles lui avait donc écrasé trois fois le pied et grimpait à une allure de limace octogénaire. Or tout ce qui importait à Derek en cet instant était d'en finir au plus vite afin de rejoindre Erica dont le malaise l'inquiétait. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle se trouvait avec Isaac et Boyd, il était furax de ne pas avoir d'infos sur son état de santé. Et l'autre couillon qui lui présentait son plus beau sourire énigmatique.

-Pourquoi? Demanda le coupable dans un souffle alors qu'il montait sur une nouvelle prise.

-Parce qu'il m'énerve! Cracha Derek incapable de prendre un ton neutre.

L'hyperactif s'arrêta de nouveau dans sa progression, le contraignant à en faire de même.

-Et le tien, tu crois qu'il m'énerve pas quand tu souris sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi?

-Toi non plus on sait pas pourquoi tu le fais. Et c'est très chiant, grommela Derek en essayant de l'entraîner de force vers le haut.

Merde, ils n'allaient quand même pas y passer la journée!

Stiles soupira et le suivit.

-On devrait peut-être arrêter de s'engueuler, là. On a bien réussi à tenir jusqu'ici sans se battre et j'ai pas envie que ça arrive encore une fois.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Derek avec un rictus. Parce que tu ne veux plus me blesser?

Stiles lui jeta un regard incrédule.

-Parce que je ne veux pas être viré. Si y avait pas cette menace, rassure-toi, te blesser serait le dernier de mes soucis. D'ailleurs chaque fois que je te vois, l'envie de t'en foutre une me démange à un point que t'imagines même pas.

Le coup de pied partit par réflexe et Stiles perdit l'équilibre. Seulement Derek n'avait pas prévu qu'il l'emmènerait dans sa chute et ils dégringolèrent tous deux du mur dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, avant d'atterrir mollement sur l'énorme tapis destiné à recevoir tout en douceur les abrutis qui voulaient se ridiculiser. Pas étonnant que le coach se tienne les côtes en se marrant.

Par contre ça devenait franchement gênant parce que Stiles était davantage sur Derek que sur le tapis.

Et là...soudainement, plus grand-chose ne parvenait au cerveau du loup-garou. Cette position... Le souffle de Stiles à la base de son cou. Cette respiration affolée qui animait son ventre...son putain de ventre d'humain en contact direct avec la braguette de son bermuda de sport. Et cette saloperie de bermuda bien trop fin pour que le corps de Derek ne réagisse pas de manière inappropriée mais totalement prévisible à ce contact de merde. Bordel, si Stiles restait dans cette position quelques minutes de plus, le loup-garou ne répondrait plus de rien. Franchement, il aurait l'air malin s'il se jetait sur lui devant tout le monde, pour lui faire sa fête.

-Trouvez vous une chambre, rit le coach en s'accoudant près d'eux. Et comme ça tu pourras enfin nous dire quelle réponse est la bonne.

Et en plus ce crétin de Finstock qui enfonçait le clou. Ils étaient donc si transparents lui et Stiles ? Ça craignait grave dans ce cas!

Stiles se redressa et s'assit à côté de Derek, le cœur battant la chamade. Le bêta sentait sa frayeur et devait bien avouer que cette scénette était plutôt comique. Lui, il s'en fichait pas mal de tomber de plusieurs mètres, il était bien plus résistant que les humains.

-Vous faites un beau couple tous les deux, fusa une voix moqueuse venant du groupe d'élèves qui s'était formé autour d'eux.

Derek fixa aussitôt le toutou de Keith responsable de cette sortie et plissa les yeux de colère alors que la classe se mettait à rire. Puis le loup-garou fronça les sourcils, tout à coup soucieux. Il tourna les yeux vers Keith et vit son sourire en coin peu rassurant. Un sourire de satisfaction absolue. Le sourire du type qui a tout compris. Ce satané Banshee, ou à peu près, devait avoir un sens plus développé que les mecs de sa bande. Et comme depuis quelques temps, il leur collait aux basques parce que ça leur plaisait clairement d'emmerder Derek, il avait dû réunir un nombre considérable d'indices sur le fait que la relation entre le loup-garou et Stiles était anormalement passionnelle.

Ce qui était étonnant, c'était que personne d'autre ne se soit encore posé la question. Lydia Martin par exemple. Peut-être son amourette avec Jackson avait-elle émoussé tous ses sens ou alors, elle ne fréquentait pas suffisamment Stiles et lui depuis le début de la sanction.

Bref...si ce salopard de Keith savait, nul doute qu'il allait en profiter. Il fallait donc s'attendre à tout et surtout faire en sorte de protéger Stiles.

~STSAQP~

Adossé à un muret près de la moto de Derek, Keith attendait, les bras croisés et l'air impénétrable. Le loup-garou l'aperçut immédiatement et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers ce connard de Martin, déterminé à ne pas lui laisser penser une seule seconde qu'il avait réussi à trouver son point faible.

-Salut.

Keith sourit en lui faisant un petit signe de la main et se détacha du mur d'une impulsion, venant à la rencontre du bêta. Il savait. Aucun doute possible. Cet air de vainqueur imbécile. Mais qu'allait-il faire de cette information? Et qui d'autre était au courant? Allison Argent? Lydia Martin? Ou pire... Leurs parents...

-Je t'ai eu.

Derek serra les poings dans ses poches et s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver en face de l'humain, le jaugeant du regard.

-Pauvre Stilinski, il n'a aucune idée de l'identité de celui qui lui court après... Il sait, au moins, que tu veux le baiser? J'aurais tendance à dire que oui, vu ses réactions. Que c'est mignon... Tu n'apprendras donc jamais la leçon? Une fois Paige, une fois Kate, une fois Stiles... Tu vas en détruire combien? Quand vas-tu enfin piger que les histoires d'amour, c'est pas pour les gens comme toi?

Les yeux du loup-garou luirent faiblement, faisant naître un rictus crispé au coin des lèvres de Keith. Derek n'avait jamais compris son animosité à son égard. Fallait-il chercher du côté de son éducation ? Ou bien peut-être avait-il eu des sentiments pour Paige? Ou même pour Kate si ça se trouvait... Mais ça servait plus à rien de chercher des raisons, quand tout ce qui comptait c'était que ce type le détestait et en savait bien trop sur son compte en ce moment. Il avait perçu la puissance de ses sentiments envers Stiles, ignorant encore leur histoire passée, mais se doutant qu'il y avait entre eux bien autre chose qu'une simple rivalité. Et cette aubaine venait de remplir la journée de cet opportuniste qui allait forcément utiliser ça contre lui.

-Es-tu sûr de ta théorie? Interrogea Derek, imperturbable et tentant le tout pour le tout.

-Oui, siffla Keith entre ses dents. Même, plus que sûr.

-Hm hm, t'as intérêt si tu veux en parler au conseil. Parce que sans preuves, tu vas juste ridiculiser ta famille.

-Qui a dit que je voulais en parler à qui que ce soit? Je vais juste m'amuser un peu avec toi.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Derek d'un ton neutre.

-Je m'ennuie. C'est tout. Et je dois bien avouer que Stilinski m'insupporte. Alors, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. J'en fais souffrir un, le deuxième souffre aussi.

-Tu n'es qu'un-

-Si j'étais toi je me tiendrais à carreau devant  _celui qui sait_. Après tout, je pourrais toujours changer d'avis et demander une réunion exceptionnelle du conseil pour le mettre au courant de tes intentions dangereuses concernant ce malheureux humain innocent. Tu connais assez leur côté excessif pour tenter de supporter mes petites lubies plutôt que les leurs, non?

Derek garda la bouche close, fulminant intérieurement.

Ce mec était vraiment un salopard. S'il avait pu, le loup-garou lui aurait volontiers arraché la tête. À mains nues.

_Le lendemain..._

Leur dernière colle avec Harris venait de se terminer et ce sadique de prof de chimie les accompagnait en silence jusqu'au parking. Ce soir leur punition s'achevait.

Sentant la main de Stiles dans la sienne Derek était pensif et soucieux.

Terriblement inquiet pour la semaine suivante.

Dès que leur punition aurait pris fin, Stiles se retrouverait éloigné de lui. Rejoindrait-il la bande de McCall? Rien n'était moins certain. Car toute la journée, Stiles avait paru totalement désespéré, et McCall n'avait pas mangé avec eux. Derek avait surveillé celui-ci et noté une volonté manifeste d'ignorer Stiles malgré la tristesse qui transpirait de ce dernier. Que s'était-il donc passé entre eux ? La veille, Scott avait dit qu'il voulait lui rendre visite chez son père pour parler d'un truc important. Derek savait que ce truc le concernait car cet idiot ne s'en était même pas caché.

Avait-il parlé à Stiles de la mort de Paige? De l'affaire avec Kate? Non...car s'il avait dû le faire, il n'aurait pas attendu six mois et Stiles serait au courant depuis le début. Ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de lui revenir dans la tronche car Stiles, avec sa grande bouche, aurait fini par lui balancer des vacheries à ce sujet. Donc, non... ce n'était pas ça.

Est-ce que ce couillon de McCall s'était mis à soupçonner quelque chose sur eux deux ? Est-ce qu'il avait deviné que le type de l'été c'était...bon dieu et si c'était ça ? Alors là, ça devenait vraiment un problème. Car McCall le détestait et ne pourrait pas supporter ce qu'il considérerait comme une incroyable trahison de la part de son ami d'enfance et du coup, ce dernier serait totalement seul la semaine prochaine. Laissant une ouverture magnifique pour cet empaffé de Keith Martin.

De plus en plus stressé, Derek resserra ses doigts sur ceux de son compagnon d'infortune, sentant l'échéance approcher à grands pas alors qu'ils quittaient le bâtiment principal. Abandonner Stiles seul, à la merci de Keith, était inconcevable. Peut-être devrait-il en discuter avec Peter et Laura, arrêter cette comédie de la haine et faire la paix avec Stiles pour pouvoir enfin le protéger correctement? Il ne voulait plus le voir souffrir par sa faute...

Le prof lâcha quelque chose que Derek n'entendit pas mais qui le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

-Et moi, je suis heureux que ce soit enfin le week-end, rétorqua Stiles. Au moins je ne serai plus obligé de passer toutes mes soirées en votre  _charmante_  compagnie.

-Merci pour votre franchise monsieur Stilinski, répondit Harris avec un rictus au coin des lèvres en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

Merde, le moment approchait et clairement Derek ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher la main de Stiles. Celui-ci lui balança un coup d'œil en coin et au moment où il prit la parole, il arracha presque sa main de la sienne.

-Bon, salut Hale.

Et il partit comme s'il venait de se souvenir qu'il avait laissé un truc sur le feu.

Derek eut l'impression d'être abandonné. Tiraillé entre sa raison et ses sentiments. Son instinct protecteur voulait poursuivre Stiles, l'empêcher de partir alors que Keith rôdait, attendant sûrement la moindre occasion pour s'en prendre à lui. Incapable de le laisser s'en aller ainsi, il s'élança à la suite de son humain qui marchait vers sa Jeep.

-Stilinski! Héla-t-il, le faisant sursauter.

Stiles se retourna, l'air intrigué, tandis que Derek réduisait la distance entre eux.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore avec ta t-

Mais Derek le coupa net, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes et fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer l'instant. Ses mains frôlèrent les joues de Stiles, se retenant d'empoigner son visage pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Il les laissa se déposer tout en douceur sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Le cœur de l'humain fit un bond, mais à la place de l'odeur du désir, suave et douce au nez de Derek ce fut celle de la peur qui submergea ses sens.

Avant qu'il n'ait l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux, un choc contre sa joue le fit sursauter. Le rappel à la réalité fut brutal et il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Stiles courir jusqu'à sa Jeep avant de se retrouver seul.

Comme toujours.

~STSAQP~

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire Laura...

-Tu n'as plus rien à faire, tu m'entends? Cette punition est passée maintenant. Ignore-le et ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole.

-Mais je ne peux pas! S'emporta Derek, hors de lui. Ce n'est pas que moi! Mon loup... Je ne peux plus le contrôler. Il veut le protéger, que veux-tu que je fasse contre un truc pareil?

Laura et Peter échangèrent un regard avant de fixer Derek avec insistance.

-Bon qu'est-ce qui s'est exactement passé. Raconte-nous tout.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Derek jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son oncle alors qu'ils attendaient devant le bureau du directeur pour décider de leur sort à Stiles et lui. La discussion qu'ils avaient eu tous ensemble le vendredi soir lui trottait encore en tête, le troublant fortement.

-Calme-toi Stiles, entendit Derek alors que brusquement le shérif et son fils débarquaient dans le couloir.

Comme d'habitude, il se focalisa directement sur le cœur de son humain qui le salua en ratant un battement. Apparemment, ce satané Peter l'avait entendu également puisqu'il ne retenait pas un petit sourire agaçant. Il se moquait d'eux?

-Bonjour Shérif, déclara son oncle.

L'humain répondit par un mouvement de tête peu amical qui ne leur fit ni chaud ni froid. L'un et l'autre étaient plus occupés à fixer Stiles. Sujet tellement plus intéressant. Mais Derek craignait le verdict de Peter. Ce dernier lui avait dit vouloir vérifier quelque chose et Laura aussi, par son intermédiaire. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté tous les deux avec Deaton durant le week-end, sans que Derek ne soit convié à leurs conversations. Quelle idée avait bien pu leur traverser l'esprit pour qu'ils se montrent soudain si bien disposés envers Stiles, alors que depuis des mois Peter avait quasiment obligé son neveu à le faire fuir ?

Derek ne comprenait rien à ce changement d'attitude. Croyaient-ils que Stiles puisse être son ancre? Ou bien même un '' _compagnon_ '' potentiel, comme dans ces stupides contes de bonnes-femmes...? Enfin, peu importait. Ça l'arrangeait bien qu'ils s'interrogent. Au moins, lui restait-il une chance de se voir octroyer le droit de se rapprocher de Stiles. Pour l'instant, il avait toujours l'obligation de l'éviter au maximum et attendait impatiemment le verdict de Peter.

Visiblement embarrassé par toute cette attention dont il était l'objet, Stiles rougit magnifiquement et détourna le regard, évitant les leurs. Aussitôt un début de ricanement émana, de là où se trouvait Peter, bien vite étouffé par une toux qui ne trompa personne. Mais Derek sentait bien que son oncle était loin d'être aussi amusé qu'il tentait de le faire croire. Il était surtout étrangement nerveux.

Que savait donc sa meute que Derek ignorait?

~STSAQP~

Derek dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se lever et courir vers Stiles. Il lui aurait dit de venir manger avec eux, le tirant ainsi de cette solitude si déchirante.

Comme il l'avait craint, cet idiot de McCall avait laissé tomber son  _soi-disant_ ami d'enfance. Merde, tu parles d'un ami. On pouvait dire qu'il avait bien choisi sa semaine pour se friter avec son pote. Quel connard! Maintenant, Stiles se retrouvait tout seul. Face à Keith et sa bande. Face à ses problèmes familiaux. Face à son intégration plus que précaire au lycée.

Super l'ami. Vraiment.

La posture de son humain lui déchirait les tripes. De là où il était, son odeur ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, mais cet air triste, ces épaules légèrement voûtées, ces gestes sans énergie... Comment McCall pouvait-il rester de marbre devant son état ? Putain. Stiles ne mangeait même pas... En plus il paraissait particulièrement fatigué. Ce matin, dans le bureau du directeur, Derek n'avait pas fait gaffe. Bien trop obsédé par les réactions éventuelles de son oncle. Ou alors, Stiles avait donné le change. Mais là, isolé dans un coin, il paraissait absolument exténué. Dormait-il bien au moins? Les problèmes avec son père ne s'arrangeaient-ils donc pas?

Derek soupira et détourna une seconde les yeux, écoutant vaguement ce qui se disait à sa table. Mais il ne tint pas longtemps et son attention dériva de nouveau vers Stiles qui avait baissé la tête, le corps soudainement tendu. Celui du loup-garou répondit immédiatement, se crispant également, à l'affût du danger.

Instantanément, il repéra Keith et sa bande qui s'approchaient de son humain. Oh non!

Quelques paroles visiblement peu aimables furent échangées que Derek ne parvint pas à entendre dans ce boucan permanent qui régnait au réfectoire. Soudain un silence tendu figea les protagonistes.

Derek serra les poings, cachant ses griffes sous la table alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement face au dilemme qui se présentait à lui. Que devait-il faire? Foncer à son secours? Le laisser se débrouiller seul? Jamais il ne s'en sortirait sans aide. Faites seulement qu'il reste au réfectoire. Surtout qu'il ne sorte pas! L'humiliation publique valait toujours mieux que des points de suture.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter lorsque Stiles tourna la tête dans sa direction et croisa son regard. Celui de l'humain devint glacial et déterminé. Et, à ce changement d'attitude, Derek pressentit la catastrophe.

La grosse connerie arrivait à grands pas.

Et la suite le lui confirma.

Sans le lâcher une seule seconde des yeux, Stiles se leva et quitta le réfectoire -abandonnant son plateau- ses harceleurs sur les talons.

Derek retint un grognement alors qu'il était impuissant, ne sachant que faire dans une telle situation. Puis, par hasard, un mouvement attira son attention et il s'intéressa à la soudaine agitation de McCall et sa bande. Bientôt, tout le groupe partit à la suite de Stiles au plus grand soulagement de Derek. Argent et Martin allaient sûrement faire entendre raison à ce crétin de Keith.

~STSAQP~

N'y tenant plus en ne voyant personne revenir au réfectoire, Derek avait finalement quitté ses amis, prétextant un coup de fil important à passer et maintenant, il pistait le groupe de McCall dans les couloirs. Il espérait de tout cœur que Stiles n'était pas blessé et qu'il avait été secouru à temps.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? S'écriait la voix furieuse de Lydia au bout d'un couloir. Pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur lui? Arrête de jouer au gamin et tiens un peu mieux tes amis.

Derek s'approcha silencieusement, prenant un air naturel alors qu'il dépassait un groupe d'élèves partant dans la direction opposée. Il se planqua derrière une rangée de casiers et tendit l'oreille.

-Ne fais pas la même erreur que Derek, conseilla Allison. Il a bien failli se mettre le conseil à dos à cause ses bagarres avec Stiles.

-Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous avez contre lui d'ailleurs? Questionna Lydia, visiblement intriguée autant qu'agacée. Il ne vous a rien fait! Enfin si, je sais pour toutes les vacheries dont il est l'auteur, mais reconnais que c'est toi et Derek qui avez commencé à lui chercher des noises.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a fait que se défendre, renchérit Allison.

Pour une fois que ces pimbêches avaient raison... Il était heureux d'apprendre qu'elles utilisaient leur cervelle pour la bonne cause de temps en temps.

Derek se retint de grogner alors qu'il entendait le volume sonore de la conversation baisser brusquement. Il ferma les yeux, aiguisant plus précisément ses sens.

-... ensemble.

-Pardon? S'exclama Lydia. Derek et Stiles...? Mais tu dis n'importe quoi. J'y crois pas.

Derek fronça les sourcils et maudit la disposition des lieux qui l'empêchait de voir les trois complices.

-Je vous assure que si, confirma Keith. Il se passe quelque chose de pas net entre eux. Je sais pas s'ils sont déjà ensemble, mais Hale est pas normal avec ce type. Je suis certain qu'il est accro.

L'espion serra les dents et laissa son crâne cogner contre le mur derrière lui. Eh merde. Cette fois c'était sûr, l'affaire irait jusqu'au conseil. Il fallait absolument qu'il mette la meute au courant de la divulgation de cette information afin qu'ils puissent se préparer aux conséquences.

_Le lendemain..._

Inquiet, Derek plongea dans la foule qui bouchait le passage, Boyd et Isaac sur ses talons. Ils bousculèrent sans ménagement les curieux de leur classe et débouchèrent bientôt au premier rang.

-Erica...

Au même moment les brancardiers déboulèrent dans la salle et aussitôt deux urgentistes vinrent prêter main forte aux vigiles qui s'occupaient d'Erica. Ils la soulevèrent et quittèrent la pièce bondée en urgence, une prof affolée les suivant de près.

-Erica! S'écria Isaac clairement horrifié.

Il voulut suivre le cortège mais un de leurs accompagnateurs le bloqua et, à peine Boyd et Derek eurent-ils esquissé un mouvement que deux autres adultes vinrent les retenir. Le loup-garou restait maintenant immobile alors que ses deux amis marchaient de long en large comme des lions en cage. Il se sentait mal. Choqué et angoissé par l'incident, autant que par le vacarme ambiant qui l'empêchait de réfléchir ou d'utiliser le moindre de ses sens. Ils étaient tous saturés et il ne comprenait plus rien.

-Je vais le tuer, grogna soudain Isaac en fixant hargneusement une direction précise.

Derek tourna les yeux et tomba directement sur Stiles qui regardait dans leur direction d'un air totalement perdu, semblant complètement dépassé par les événements. Soudain, son humain se mordit la lèvre comme il faisait toujours quand il avait un problème, et il grimaça. Derek découvrit alors la plaie ouverte sur sa bouche. Son cerveau effectua une rapide déduction et il fronça les sourcils. Erica et lui s'étaient-ils battus? Non. Impossible. Stiles n'aurait pas fait ça. Quoique...?

Perplexe, il n'écouta pas vraiment la discussion qui eut lieu entre les professeurs et Stiles, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat de voix de celui-ci ne lui parvienne plus clairement.

-Mais non! Elle est tombée toute seule! Elle a fait une crise d'épilepsie et je n'ai fait que l'aider!

Derek fronça les sourcils quand il vit soudain Stiles blêmir. Il suivit son regard pour découvrir l'un des macaques qui traînait avec Keith.

-... je l'ai vu la frapper...déclarait ce connard à une accompagnatrice.

Il reporta son attention sur Stiles. Celui-ci avait les yeux écarquillés du mec qui assiste médusé à l'injustice du siècle.

Alors que l'enseignante qui venait de parler à Rogers fonçait vers ses collègues, une expression vengeresse sur le visage, Derek scruta de nouveau le délateur. Ce regard jubilatoire du " _témoin providentiel_ " destiné à Stiles fit basculer instantanément le point de vue de Derek. Serait-il possible que le mec ait menti effrontément et que tout ceci ne soit qu'un coup monté dont Stiles était la victime ?

Mais pourquoi... Qui ?... Sa pensée se bloqua un instant. Non, ils n'iraient pas jusque là...

Furieux, Derek n'en écouta pas plus, il craignait de comprendre.

Il lui fallait rapidement parler à Erica pour vérifier son hypothèse.

~STSAQP~

-C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de tout ça! S'écria Derek, hors de lui.

Il pointait ses trois interlocuteurs du doigt, les menaçant clairement de ses crocs sans qu'ils ne paraissent plus émus que ça d'être en danger de mort face à une bête féroce. Ils se trouvaient dans un coin tranquille du bahut, et une nuit s'était écoulée depuis cette journée pourrie de sortie au musée. Derek n'était pas parvenu à joindre Erica ou ses parents et il ne décolérait pas. En outre le matin, il avait entendu Keith et sa bande emmerder Stiles tandis que celui-ci récupérait ses affaires dans son casier.

Les craintes du loup-garou s'étaient alors confirmées. Un témoignage avait accablé Stiles et ce dernier allait se faire renvoyer définitivement. Devant l'air connement fier de cet abruti de Rogers à ce moment-là, nul doute qu'il était l'auteur de ce coup de maître. Par contre, Derek avait été surpris d'apprendre l'existence effective de cette fameuse vidéo. Cette vidéo qui innocenterait Stiles et accuserait ces connards!

Et depuis cette minute, sa rage n'avait fait que croître. En effet, le témoignage de Rogers rendait inutilisable sa petite vidéo...or le type n'en avait pris conscience que le matin même. Son témoignage n'était donc pas une initiative personnelle et le sentiment que Derek avait nourri la veille, sur l'existence d'un coup monté, s'en était trouvé renforcé.

Il avait d'abord soupçonné Keith puis, connaissant ses liens étroits avec sa pimbêche de " _cousine_ " et la fille Argent, il s'était dit que ce genre de manipulation pouvait bien être sorti de l'esprit dangereux de Lydia Martin. Alors, il s'était arrangé pour filer rendez-vous à ces trois salopards et s'était contenté de bluffer.

À en juger par les fluctuations de leurs rythmes cardiaques, il était désormais certain de son hypothèse.

-Calme-toi. Quelqu'un pourrait te voir, conseilla Allison d'un ton neutre.

Cette remarque ne fit qu'accroître la colère du loup-garou qui dut mobiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça? Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte de le faire virer?

-On veut juste lui sauver la vie. C'est pour son bien qu'on l'a fait. Tu ne penses pas avoir déjà fait assez de victimes? S'emporta Allison.

-Une fois qu'il sera renvoyé, il repartira d'où il est venu et évitera de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas, renchérit Lydia.

-Mais mêlez-vous de vos affaires! D'ailleurs, vous en avez rien à foutre de sa vie! Grogna Derek. Le rôle du bon samaritain ne vous va vraiment pas. Vous avez autre chose derrière la tête!

-Pas du tout. On fait ça pour lui! Se défendit Allison. Et puis Scott l'apprécie beaucoup et s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose, il aurait du mal à s'en remettre.

-Vous êtes une bande d'égoïstes, cracha Derek, fixant tour à tour Lydia, Allison et Keith, toujours silencieux. C'est seulement pour votre petit confort que vous voulez m'ôter tout ce qui pourrait me rendre enfin heureux!

-Cesse de nous voir comme les monstres que nous ne sommes pas, soupira Allison. Que crois-tu qu'il arriverait si ma famille apprenait pour Stiles et toi? Ils préféreraient prévenir que guérir et prendraient des mesures encore plus drastiques pour le faire fuir la ville. Tu sais très bien jusqu'où ils sont capables d'aller pour protéger le secret de notre communauté.

-Ils n'ont quand même pas le droit de tuer un humain innocent. Rétorqua Derek avec conviction, récoltant une expression dépitée de la part de Keith.

-Crois-moi, vu la situation actuelle et l'ambiance tendue au sein du conseil, les Argent n'hésiteraient pas longtemps à mon avis, répliqua Lydia. Et ma famille non plus. Nous avons déjà bien trop attiré l'attention du grand conseil de Californie pour nous permettre un nouvel écart comme celui de Paige.

-Sans compter que personne ne soupçonnerait quoi que ce soit, pas même le grand conseil, ajouta Keith. Stilinski n'existe pas, il est invisible, n'a aucun ami, personne ne se préoccuperait de son absence.

-Pas même son père, d'après ce que Scott nous a laissé entendre, ajouta Allison. Il disparaîtrait si facilement...

Les poings serrés par l'amertume et l'impuissance, Derek carra les épaules, fixant ses adversaires d'un œil farouche.

Très bien, ils ne voulaient rien entendre et persistaient lui faire craindre des représailles dangereuses pour Stiles. Il n'allait pas les laisser faire.

-Eh bien, je prends le risque. Je le ferai devenir indispensable dans ce cas. Je vous empêcherai de l'approcher et de lui faire du mal. Ça, je peux vous l'assurer. Il restera à Beacon Hills, même si je dois vous déclarer la guerre.

-Tu le regretteras... Tôt ou tard, souffla Allison, l'air attristée et lasse. On t'aura prévenu et tu entraîneras Stiles dans ta chute...

~STSAQP~

Derek écumait de rage. Il respirait profondément, tentant de calmer sa colère et sa possessivité alors que quelques mètres plus loin il voyait Keith enrouler son bras autour de Stiles, se pencher et discuter à voix basse. Le salaud était si proche de lui... Dès qu'il avait vu cette fouine de semi Banshee approcher de son humain, il avait redouté un coup fourré.

Son envie de meurtre décupla une fois qu'il eût compris ce que cet immonde connard cherchait à faire. Le type n'en avait rien à foutre que Stiles risque éventuellement sa peau en restant ici, les filles étaient peut-être sincères, mais lui...certainement pas. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était utiliser Stiles pour faire souffrir Derek. Et il avait dû penser que de convaincre le fils du shérif de rejoindre sa bande de salopards serait un bon début. Heureusement que, tout à sa manipulation, Keith ait oublié de garder un ton suffisamment bas pour empêcher le loup-garou d'entendre.

-...leur faire ce plaisir? Vas-tu les laisser faire ce qu'ils veulent de toi? Tu es un battant, Stilinski. Ne les laisse pas t'abattre si facilement. Joins-toi à nous et tu seras vengé.

Quel salaud. Quel vil manipulateur. Quelle immonde ordure. Aider Stiles? Mon cul, il voulait seulement rendre le bêta fou de colère.

-Pourquoi cette proposition? Répondit son humain d'un ton soupçonneux. Il y a encore deux jours tu voulais me casser la gueule dans un couloir.

Derek planta ses griffes dans le ballon qu'il tenait, ne se préoccupant aucunement du dégonflement soudain de celui-ci. Il se répétait que Stiles devait refuser, priant pour qu'il le fasse.

-J'ai changé d'avis entre-temps, répondit Keith. Disons que j'ai appris beaucoup de choses depuis... Et j'ai besoin de toi pour me venger comme il se doit.

La prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait seul... Cette tête de con avait intérêt à faire gaffe à son cul.

-Ah, parce que maintenant tu as besoin d'un minable dans mon genre pour réaliser tes projets? Tu es tombé bien bas. C'est pitoyable.

Derek retint son exclamation victorieuse et félicita Stiles mentalement. Il aurait pu se prosterner pour remercier le ciel d'avoir accepté sa requête.

-J'en conclus que c'est un non? Grogna Keith.

-Ouais. C'est exactement ça. Je refuse l'aide d'un connard dans ton genre.

Keith lâcha enfin l'hyperactif, le libérant de son emprise avant de faire apporter du matériel pour Stiles.

-Merci, souffla Derek à voix basse. Merci.

Stiles était sauf pour cette fois. Il fallait maintenant l'innocenter, s'occuper sérieusement de sa protection et tout cela sacrément vite.

Pourvu déjà qu'il ne sorte pas trop amoché de ce match stupide.


	122. Je te protégerai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point de vue de Derek des chapitres 16 à 35

_Deux jours plus tard..._

-Aoutch, putain il m'a pas loupé l'autre crétin, siffla Isaac en se massant le ventre.

Derek l'ignora tandis qu'il continuait à se plaindre et Boyd en fit de même, gardant son regard rivé sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Le fichier peinait à être envoyé, la vidéo fraîchement visionnée était un peu lourde... Au sens numérique du terme, comme au sens figuré.

Derek était soulagé, il avait cru qu'ils auraient plus de mal à récupérer le fichier qui permettrait d'innocenter Stiles, mais finalement une petite '' _bousculade_ '' avait suffi.

Par contre, en ce qui concernait sa relation avec son humain ce serait une autre histoire. Et si le projet d'empêcher son départ coûte que coûte aboutissait, le comportement de Keith et de ses deux pimbêches trop fouineuses deviendrait un sérieux problème...bien plus délicat à régler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Stilinski? Interrogea Boyd, en écho à ses pensées.

Et Derek eut une idée. C'était basique, mais facile à mettre en application pourvu que ses potes acceptent le prétexte qu'il venait de trouver. Si tout se passait bien, Stiles pourrait rester auprès d'eux.

_Le lendemain..._

Au final tout s'était déroulé parfaitement. L'histoire de la _dette d'honneur_  avait justifié l'intégration de Stiles à leur bande et celui-ci avait été plus facile à convaincre que prévu. Dès aujourd'hui, ils pourraient donc le protéger de Keith...Par contre pour les virées entre potes hors période de cours, c'était pas gagné. Sans parler de ce qui se passait avec le shérif. Derek se posait beaucoup de questions sur les mauvaises relations que Stiles semblait entretenir avec son père. Hélas, ils n'étaient pas encore assez proches tous les deux pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Et il avait plus urgent à penser, en particulier à cet instant précis. Parce que son occupation actuelle, imaginée par ce  _gentil organisateur_  tellement créatif qu'était ce cher Harris, lui laissait beaucoup trop de temps pour percevoir et sentir l'agitation de son compagnon de galère. Fallait avouer que gratter des chewing-gums à la spatule pouvait vous laisser intellectuellement sur votre faim...et Stiles Stilinski s'emmerdait visiblement. Il s'agitait comme une souris dans une usine de fromages au moment de la pause café. Or quand Stiles s'agitait, il disait n'importe quoi et devenait...craquant.

Or pour que son super plan se déroule sans anicroches, Derek devait absolument suivre une règle d'or. Ou même deux. La première, ne pas se laisser séduire. Bon ça, c'était réglé parce que le mal était fait. Disons plutôt, ne pas céder à l'attraction que cet idiot d'hyperactif faisait peser sur son malheureux organisme de loup-garou...enfin y céder le moins possible. À elle seule, cette simple règle était un défi de chaque instant. Sa faiblesse dès qu'il se trouvait en présence de Stiles était manifeste et il savait que jamais il ne pourrait jouer le rôle du garde-du-corps neutre et détaché lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Comme maintenant par exemple. Parce que ce connard de Harris, après leur avoir pondu sa géniale idée de nettoyage express des matières collantes stockées sous de tables, les avait bel et bien plantés là, en leur disant de rester bien sages. La belle affaire. Ça allait forcément déraper à un moment, atomisant le respect de la première règle. La seconde règle, c'était une évidence. Il ne fallait pas laisser transpirer le secret sur les loups-garous.

Un nouveau couinement le sortit de ses pensées et il soupira longuement, fixant Stiles avec ennui.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de gigoter? C'est agaçant.

D'autant que quand tu gigotes, tu m'envoies des ondes olfactives auxquelles j'ai un mal fou à résister, moi...espèce d'idiot ! Pensa Derek un poil énervé.

-Ag-agaçant? M-mais c'est fou ça! T'es jamais content de la vie! Tu m'agaces même quand tu fais rien, toi. Avec tes demi-mots et tes faux airs de mec mystérieux. Très mystérieux. Trop mystérieux. D'ailleurs, tes airs de chien méchant grognon, ça marche pas sur moi. Je m'en balance complet que tu sois une créature des ténèbres, tout droit sortie d'un jeu vidéo. Ou même que tu caches des cadavres de vierges dans ta cave pour leur bouffer le foie mais je...

Stiles se pinça les lèvres en une moue tout à fait adorable. Mais c'est pas vrai, il le faisait exprès ou quoi?

-Merde.

Bref, Stiles venait déjà d'envoyer une règle se faire foutre. Voire les deux...d'un seul coup... _créature des ténèbres_... Putain. Il avait quand même pas deviné... Si...?

~STSAQP~

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire renvoyer. Lâcha Derek après un long soupir.

La discussion menaçait d'être compliquée. Il avait donc posé sa spatule, désespérant de pouvoir reprendre immédiatement son activité passionnante, étant donné que Stiles était en mode prise de tête et accaparait toute sa concentration.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi tu me provoques toujours hein, tu peux me le dire? C'est dans quel but? Attirer mon attention? C'est ta manière de draguer? Bah si c'est ça, je peux te dire que c'est vraiment pas efficace. T'as bien dû t'en rendre compte quand je t'ai mis un râteau, non?

Le souffle de Derek se bloqua un instant alors qu'il encaissait le choc sans broncher. Stiles savait frapper où ça faisait mal. Ce baiser, il en avait eu besoin, il avait été sincère, et Stiles le démontait comme ça, d'une phrase. Derek aurait dû se contenter d'accepter sans rien faire cette colère de Stiles contre lui, précisément pour ne pas enfreindre la première règle et garder ses distances. Mais il ne supportait pas cette idée.

Et puis, laisser passer tant de mauvaise foi ! Stiles le désirait sûrement tout autant que lui. Il suffisait de percevoir toutes ces hormones qu'il émettait dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils et se leva pour s'approcher de l'hyperactif. Celui-ci recula lentement, l'air peu rassuré.

-Un râteau? Toi? De nous deux, tu es le premier à faire ta chienne en chaleur dès que l'autre est dans les parages.

Stiles afficha une mine perplexe devant cette réponse, visiblement surpris.

-... Quoi?

Derek se fustigea mentalement. Quoi de mieux pour se faire démasquer que d'évoquer directement ce genre de perception et avec ces mots-là en plus! Le fait que ce soit exactement ce que son loup ressentait au voisinage de Stiles, ne rendait pas la chose plus " _normale_ " aux yeux d'un humain. Non, vraiment, il méritait des baffes pour ce genre de bourdes. Et maintenant, que faire pour rattraper la situation avant que Stiles ne réfléchisse à cette réponse?

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'as repoussé parce que je ne te plais pas. tenta-t-il, souriant comme il le pouvait en essayant de garder un calme apparent. Je te croirais pas une seule seconde.

Eh merde. Mais il les enchaînait nom d'un chien! Si Stiles était moins perturbant, tout serait tellement plus simple! Et cette odeur, putain!

-Si tu disais un truc pareil, ce serait un énorme mensonge. Et je le sentirai.

Voilà...troisième gaffe. Mais bon, Stiles n'avait pas l'air de les trouver bizarres ces remarques. Et pour cause, il paraissait aussi affolé que le loup-garou...alors n'y tenant plus, ce dernier s'approcha encore de deux pas, s'arrêtant dès qu'ils ne furent plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre, stoppé par ce cœur battant la chamade qui l'hypnotisait définitivement.

-Je peux presque entendre ton cœur d'ici...

Le con... Mais que cette bouche se taise nom de dieu! Pour aider, ce serait pas mal que cet imbécile arrête de le fixer avec ses yeux de biche aussi ! Merde, c'était pas fair-play de la jouer comme ça, en traitre. Comment résister! Et que je te regarde par en dessous, et que mon cœur palpite, et que mes hormones envahissent l'espace.

Il cherchait vraiment la merde cet humain.

-Et je peux même parfaitement sentir que je te plais... reprit Derek en posant deux doigts sur la poitrine de Stiles. À moins que ce ne soit la peur?

Bien...là, il était irrécupérable. Son cerveau était parti en voyage. Facile d'imaginer la fureur de Laura si elle avait entendu le quart des indices qu'il venait de lâcher... Quant à Peter... Il se serait certainement foutu de sa gueule avant de lui botter le cul avec l'aide de sa chère nièce.

-Dans tes rêves, rétorqua Stiles avec force en bombant le torse, les rapprochant inconsciemment. J'ai pas peur de toi.

Le fauve était lâché.

Derek plaqua brusquement sa main sur la table derrière son humain, l'emprisonnant entre son corps et le meuble avant de se rapprocher au maximum. Il ne le quittait plus des yeux, retenant son loup de son mieux à la lisière de sa conscience.

-Tu n'attends que ça en fait... Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu fais? Souffla Derek en collant son bassin à celui de Stiles, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Il déglutit et s'humidifia les lèvres, ne sachant où poser son regard entre la bouche de Stiles et ses yeux immenses, assombris par le ...désir. Le loup-garou bougea légèrement les hanches, terriblement excité par la réaction plus que satisfaisante qu'il obtint en retour.

-Tu cherches toujours à me plaire... à attirer mon attention...

Stiles expira brusquement.

-Et ça marche? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

-Oh que oui, chuchota Derek.

Il plongea sur ses lèvres, envahit sa bouche et planta ses griffes naissantes sur sa taille.

Bref, en dix minutes chrono, Stiles avait foutu sa vie en l'air.

Et qu'est-ce que c'était bon!

~STSAQP~

-Tu sais quoi Stiles? J'en ai marre de tout ça, avoua Derek, à bout de patience pour la soirée et probablement le reste de l'année. Marre de cette situation de merde, de cette relation de merde, de mes problèmes de merde. J'en ai marre de devoir toujours penser aux conséquences de mes actes, de devoir agir comme on veut que je le fasse. Je veux être égoïste pour une fois. J'ai des besoins, et quoi qu'on puisse en dire de mal, t'en fais partie. Plus question que j'écoute systématiquement la voix de ma raison.

Stiles le fixait avec étonnement et incompréhension, les yeux légèrement écarquillés face à cette sortie qui pouvait surprendre, Derek l'admettait. Mais à sa décharge, ça devait bien faire un quart d'heure que Stiles l'abreuvait de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre que par de pathétiques mensonges. Mensonges qui n'avaient pas été acceptés...et la seule parade que le loup-garou avait trouvée était de clore le débat en se barrant...hélas, comme il fallait s'y attendre l'autre acharné n'avait pas abdiqué, poussant définitivement le loup dans ses derniers retranchements.

-Euh...

-Alors si tu veux des réponses à tes questions il faudra que tu acceptes de faire ce que je veux, l'interrompit Derek.

Bref, il avait craqué. Au diable Keith, au diable Allison, au diable Lydia. Au diable le conseil tant qu'on y était! Lui il voulait Stiles. Et il l'aurait de nouveau.

_Quatre jours plus tard..._

Ce n'était définitivement pas sa journée. Derek en avait plus qu'assez ce soir.

Depuis quelques jours, précisément depuis le retour d'Erica et l'intégration de Stiles, l'ambiance avait changé dans le groupe. Des tensions auxquelles il ne comprenait pas grand-chose venaient foutre la merde. Histoire de cœur ou de cul, il n'en savait rien mais c'était fatiguant.

Puis avait eu lieu l'incident '' _Stephen_ '', ce sale type qui envoyait des sortes de " _sextos_ " à  _son_  humain! Rien que d'y penser il avait envie de faire un massacre. Et ce stupide humain qui refusait de lui dire qui était ce sale con! Il se sentait capable de les étriper tous les deux rien que pour ce qu'il avait lu. À cette colère s'ajoutait l'indifférence affichée dont faisait preuve Stiles depuis cette histoire merdique avec Edwards. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à récupérer le numéro de Stiles et à entrer le sien avant que le précieux téléphone ne lui soit arraché des mains par son propriétaire.

Et cette peste de Stiles qui s'ingéniait à disparaître, rien que pour bien montrer qu'il tirait la tronche. Comme si ça rendait sa protection plus facile. Quand allait-il cesser de jouer les mioches capricieux!

Parce que ça commençait grave à lui taper sur les nerfs de le voir filer entre ses doigts telle une anguille! D'autant que cette stupide dispute était responsable du fiasco en chimie. Merde, c'est lui qui aurait dû se retrouver à faire ce dossier avec Stiles, non? Au lieu de ça, voilà qu'Erica s'était vue intronisée binôme de Stiles par Harris, premier du nom! Ça le foutait réellement en rogne de savoir qu'elle aurait d'excellentes raisons pour aller squatter chez Stiles et pas lui...

Des bruits de pas pressés l'arrachèrent à ses ruminations et Derek se prépara. Dès qu'il sentit la proximité Stiles, il tendit le bras et sortit de sa cachette, bloquant le passage.

-Tu es un petit menteur, grogna le loup-garou, la main plaquée contre les casiers.

Stiles fit mine de le contourner mais Derek le repoussa doucement en arrière. Ils devaient avoir une sérieuse discussion tous les deux.

~STSAQP~

-...Ça m'énerve que tu fasses tes crises de jalousie alors que tu n'as aucune place dans ma vie!

Derek serra les dents, accusant le coup. Après tout c'était la vérité. Il venait lui faire effectivement une crise de possessivité ...donc... de jalousie, alors qu'ils n'étaient même plus censés être ensemble.

Intrigué par le regard figé de Stiles, Derek tourna les yeux et remarqua cette salope d'Argent plantée juste derrière eux et qui les fixait sans rien dire.

-Tu veux ma photo, Argent? Grogna-t-il dans sa direction, profitant que Stiles ne puisse pas le voir pour laisser ses yeux s'illuminer un instant.

-Je préférerais ta tête comme trophée au-dessus de ma cheminée, rétorqua la chasseuse avant de les dépasser.

Plein de haine, Derek la suivit de ses yeux les plus meurtriers, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au bout du couloir et que ses bruits de pas s'estompent. Elle avait osé faire une remarque de ce genre...Mais quel culot! Sûr que sa famille aurait été plus que ravie d'exposer les têtes de Cora et de sa mère si elle en avait eu l'occasion. Tous des monstres, ces putains de chasseurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec cette connasse? Questionna-t-il une fois la menace passée.

-Rien, mentit Stiles, l'air naturel.

-Dis moi la vérité, ordonna Derek, agacé.

-Je te dis que je ne faisais rien avec elle.

Derek sonda Stiles pendant un long moment, se posant mille questions sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ces deux-là. Un plan de Keith pour le faire plonger peut-être? Comme sa tentative pour les séparer et se mettre l'humain dans la poche n'avait pas fonctionné, il aurait envoyé Allison? Pas impossible, devant l'échec de l'approche frontale de Keith en cours de sport, ils avaient sûrement décidé d'aborder son humain plus en douceur... Cette fille était donc censée l'attirer dans leur camp? Mais quels moyens avait-elle pu mobiliser...la séduction?

La jalousie et la colère de Derek prirent le pas sur son bon sens et il lâcha la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, l'image de cette salope d'Allison bien ancrée dans son esprit, il la vit très clairement en train de rouler une pelle à Stiles, dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque. Son cerveau se mit en boucle.

-Tu te la tapes?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait impossible. Elle est plutôt bonne. Alors, pourquoi t'en profiterais pas quand je ne suis pas là?

-T'es complètement fou.

-Oh oui..., murmura Derek avec des yeux assassins.

Voilà il était fou, pas possible de dire autre chose. La faute à qui, d'ailleurs. La faute à quoi. À leurs hormones surchauffées par l'âge et la frustration? À ses sens hypertrophiés qui le rendait -ô combien- vulnérable à la proximité de cet imbécile d'humain, fascinant et adorable? " _Adorable_ " putain. Tiens, voilà la preuve de sa folie! Ce mot, il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir seulement le penser mais il s'imprimait en lettres de feu sur son psychisme fragilisé, lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de cet " _adorable_ " abruti. Sans qu'il eut l'impression de commander quoi que ce soit, sa main -refroidie par le contact des casiers en métal- se faufila sous le sweat de son prisonnier, appréciant le velours tiède de sa peau. Oh merde, ce qu'il en avait besoin. Stiles essaya vainement de l'empêcher de continuer. Mais autant tenter de diminuer le débit d'un torrent en écopant avec une casserole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Lâche-moi. Oublie pas notre pari. Tu ne vas quand même pas perdre si facilement.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce pari débile.

Non mais franchement quel argument pitoyable, comme si c'était recevable, là tout de suite, alors que lui et son loup s'affolaient, tous deux partagés entre désir et possessivité. Sa paume remonta sur les pectoraux de Stiles, son pouce croisant opportunément un petit bouton délicat, déjà durci par l'excitation. Il le caressa tout en rapprochant sa bouche de l'oreille de son " _protégé_ ".

-Si j'apprends par le plus grand des hasards que tu t'envoies en l'air avec n'importe qui d'autre que moi, tu auras des putains de problèmes. C'est clair? Susurra Derek en gardant sa joue collée contre celle de l'humain.

-Et toi? Rétorqua Stiles.

-Quoi, et moi?

Derek avait reculé, étonné. Il ne comprenait pas. C'était de la jalousie qu'il avait perçue dans sa voix, là?

-Et toi, tu en as le droit? Précisa Stiles, l'air revêche.

-Moi, je fais ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas un mec dans ton genre qui va m'en empêcher, grogna Derek entre ses dents, ne sachant plus trop que faire.

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer la profondeur de ses sentiments comme ça, là, aujourd'hui en plein milieu d'une dispute, si? Ce serait s'exposer beaucoup trop, et risquer de se manger un râteau de plus de la part de Stiles. Dans l'état où Derek se trouvait tout de suite, il ne supporterait pas que son humain déclare le détester...et que ce soit sincère. Quelle serait alors sa réaction ? Mieux valait ne pas avoir à tester.

Ce joyeux bordel mental qui agitait Derek fut interrompu par la réaction de Stiles. Celui-ci émit une brutale vague de colère en serrant les dents avant de glisser sous le bras du loup-garou. Il échappa ainsi à son emprise et se mit en route à grands pas furieux. Derek le suivit du regard, éberlué et plein d'espoir. Il sentait bien la jalousie à plein nez là, non? Plus de doute possible.

-Dis-moi, elle est intéressante cette réaction. Ça te ferait donc chier de savoir que je me tape quelqu'un d'autre? Interrogea-t-il en le poursuivant.

-Oui. Carrément, répondit Stiles après un moment de flottement.

Derek s'arrêta net, sous le choc.

Il avait bien entendu? Et il ne sentait pas l'ombre d'un mensonge dans cette réponse.

-Haha... Tu ne dis plus rien? Je t'ai coupé la chique ! Demanda Stiles en se retournant, souriant.

Ce sourire! Derek revivait.

Aussitôt il fondit sur sa cible, prenant le visage de Stiles entre ses mains avec douceur avant de l'embrasser, fou de joie. Il ne le détestait pas!

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et son cœur reprit une course effrénée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota Derek contre ses lèvres. Il n'y aura personne d'autre.

Il aurait tellement voulu lui ouvrir son coeur puis le garder près de lui. Seul un tel rapprochement aurait pu estomper la douleur insupportable causée par ces interminables mois de conflits et d'incompréhension.

-Derek?

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, savourant la présence tout contre lui de son humain. Respirant son souffle tiède. Ses mains glissèrent d'elles-mêmes sur le cou de Stiles avant de l'attirer pour un nouveau baiser dans lequel il tenta de faire passer toute l'intensité de ses sentiments. Après tout, la bouche n'était pas obligée de ne s'exprimer que par les mots!

Et Stiles y répondit plus que favorablement.

_Le lendemain..._

-Où est passé cet imbécile de Stilinski?

La voix impatiente attira l'attention de Derek qui suivit d'un regard noir l'avancée du groupe de Keith dans la forêt, manifestement à la recherche de Stiles qui s'était encore une fois éclipsé dans la nature sans protection. Quel foutu âne bâté inconscient et téméraire. Il devait absolument le trouver avant cette bande de débiles.

Inspirant profondément, Derek ferma les yeux, ignorant les relents de sueurs diverses provenant de ces humains répugnants, et enfin il entendit des battements de cœur familiers.

-Mais à quoi je pense franchement?

La voix étonnée de Stiles résonna dans le silence de la réserve et aussitôt le groupe s'arrêta net. Merde, ce crétin d'Eric l'avait entendue aussi.

-J'ai entendu une voix, s'exclama le larbin numéro Un de Keith.

Apercevant enfin Stiles en dehors du sentier, Derek se précipita silencieusement derrière lui. Il pesta intérieurement en le voyant se diriger droit sur la bande de bouffons qui ne lui voulait pas que du bien et il accéléra sa course. Il plaqua directement sa main sur la bouche de Stiles, camouflant le cri naissant contre sa paume et collant son torse à son dos.

-Chut...

Stiles se détendit instantanément contre lui et soupira de soulagement. Le sentiment de confiance qu'il dégagea combla Derek de satisfaction.

-Sois silencieux.

~STSAQP~

Derek changea de posture, se rapprochant discrètement de l'humain assis près de lui.

-Dis-le tout de suite si tu veux me fuir, plaisanta-t-il en se relevant sur un coude.

-Bah, comme tu l'as si bien dit, on est tout seuls dans la forêt donc... Je préfère jouer la sécurité.

Derek flaira le ton de la plaisanterie mais cette argumentation le blessa malgré tout.

-Fais-moi un peu confiance...

Il leva la main pour frôler la joue de Stiles du bout des doigts, profitant de l'accord silencieux de l'humain.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance non plus je te ferais dire, rétorqua Stiles, immobile et dégageant encore une fois ces putains d'hormones qui lui montaient déjà à la tête.

-Ça pourrait changer...

-Ah oui? Marmonna Stiles en faisant la moue. Et comment?

-Si tu faisais quelque chose pour moi.

-Pas plutôt  _avec_  toi? Rectifia l'hyperactif.

Derek sourit, l'esprit envahi par des images toutes plus réjouissantes les unes que les autres. C'était fou comme il se sentait dix fois plus vivant depuis que Stiles et lui s'étaient '' _remis_ '' ensemble. Il ressentait tout plus fort, les couleurs étaient plus vives, les odeurs plus agréables... Stiles avait cet effet sur lui. Il rendait tout plus beau.

... Et il le rendait aussi plus ridicule qu'une collégienne...

-Pour une fois que tu comprends un sous-entendu de ce genre...On est sur la bonne voie.

-Pff... Tu te fais des films.

Derek observa le mouvement de Stiles avec regret alors que celui-ci se mettait à genoux, faisant mine de se relever. Instinctivement, il l'attrapa par la manche et l'obligea à se baisser.

-Quoi? Maugréa Stiles, visiblement agacé.

Il aimerait tellement pouvoir l'embrasser quand il le voulait, sans avoir à demander la permission sans arrêt. L'avoir tout à lui...

Allait-il se faire rembarrer?

Tentant sa chance, il attira Stiles contre lui, le forçant doucement à s'installer sur son torse pour goûter plus fort sa présence. Plongeant son regard dans les yeux whisky, leurs cœurs s'accordèrent, apaisant son loup plus que n'importe quelle musique.

Savourant la douceur de sa peau sur le bout de ses doigts, Derek se redressa et réduisit la distance entre leurs deux visages, fondant sur la bouche offerte. Il y déposa timidement un baiser léger. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Stiles se laissa faire mais son souffle rapide manifestait son trouble. Du bout des lèvres et du bout de la langue, Derek déposa une multitude de baisers papillons sur la bouche entrouverte de son protégé.

Putain que ça faisait du bien de le retrouver. À peine un jour et il se sentait tellement vivant!

Il gémit.

Et là Stiles se jeta sur sa bouche, la dévorant avec passion, affolant un peu plus leurs deux cœurs toujours en harmonie. Les doigts de son humain plongèrent dans ses cheveux et ce dernier changea de position, s'installant à cheval sur son bassin. Oh putain, comment allait-il tenir le coup dans une position aussi suggestive, avec la langue de Stiles qui caressait la sienne sans aucune retenue ?

Sa main quitta la nuque de son partenaire pour glisser langoureusement vers le bas de son dos le plaquant plus intensément contre son corps avide.

Stiles rompit le contact pour respirer, Derek en profita pour le taquiner gentiment avec une tendresse qu'il ne cherchait plus à cacher.

-Tu as perdu, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Son humain hocha la tête et le bout de sa langue, pointant de sa bouche entrouverte gonflée par le désir, acheva d'affoler le loup-garou qui s'en empara avec empressement. Mordant et léchant avidement. Les doigts de Derek voulaient sentir la peau de Stiles, sa paume voulait enserrer ses fesses et tentèrent de se faufiler sous son jogging. Une main ferme le lui interdit.

-Non.

La voix de Stiles avait claqué tandis qu'il se redressait, toujours à cheval sur les hanches de Derek, mettant au supplice son excitation de plus en plus difficile à maîtriser.

Depuis le temps que le loup-garou attendait d'approcher de nouveau Stiles de manière plus intime, ce simple frottement à travers le tissu souple des survêtements le rendait fou.

-Tu n'auras rien du tout. Reprit ce petit salopard en souriant d'un air satisfait.

Derek, complètement fasciné par le spectacle que lui offrait son humain, le contemplait à travers ses paupières à demi-fermées. À cet instant, il aurait fait absolument n'importe quoi pour obtenir le droit de le déshabiller. Il le trouvait magnifique avec cette expression de défi.

Soudain le regard de Stiles se fit presque cruel tandis que son bassin se mettait en mouvement, infligeant au sexe tendu de Derek une stimulation supplémentaire qui lui arracha un cri involontaire.

-Oh Stiles, s'entendit-il longuement gémir en fermant les yeux alors que ses hanches se crispaient dans l'attente d'un soulagement imminent.

Et brusquement, plus de mouvement, plus rien. Stiles s'était immobilisé. Et l'instant d'après il n'était plus là. En ouvrant les yeux, Derek le vit en train d'escalader les rochers qui remontaient vers le sentier.

-Stilinski! Reviens !

~STSAQP~

- _Disons que pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un avertissement. On commencera sérieusement quand on s'ennuiera._  entendit Derek depuis le couloir.

Quelle tête de pioche cet hyperactif impulsif! Il n'en manquait pas une! Stiles avait vraiment eu du bol que le coach se soit pointé au bon moment. Derek aussi avait été chanceux sur ce coup-là! Parce que c'était pas certain qu'une grosse baston dans l'enceinte du lycée contre six mecs énervés aurait été une bonne idée.

- _Allez, sans rancune._

La tuyauterie grinça et le loup-garou comprit au bref couinement de surprise de Stiles que l'un de ses agresseurs venait d'actionner l'eau de la douche. Sans aucun doute...l'eau froide. Il y eut des rires, puis des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir venant pile dans sa direction.

-Tu m'as encore menti, reprocha-t-il dès que Stiles apparut devant lui.

Écarquillant légèrement les yeux et sentant son cœur louper un battement, Derek fixa le corps trempé de l'humain en inspirant profondément. Et il devait résister à ça?

-Tu as tout vu? Interrogea Stiles, grelottant de froid.

-Non. Tout entendu, rectifia Derek, la bouche sèche.

-Et tu n'as rien fait? C'est pas toi qui voulais m'aider contre eux? C'est pour ça que je traîne avec vous aux dernières nouvelles, non ?!

Stiles était clairement furieux. Mais il se prenait pour qui? Il voulait quoi? Le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le cul de la crémière!

-Je t'avais prévenu, grogna Derek en se forçant au calme. C'est toi qui n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Au moins, tu as eu droit à une bonne leçon.

Derek se décolla du mur et décroisa les bras, l'amusement ayant repris le pas sur la susceptibilité alors que Stiles frissonnait de plus en plus.

-Et à une bonne douche froide en même temps. Voilà qui a dû t'éclaircir un peu les idées, non ? En attendant, tu devrais enlever tes vêtements. De toute façon, je savais que tu ne risquais rien. J'ai vu le coach entrer. Et au moindre problème grave je serais intervenu.

Stiles lui lança un regard noir qui le fit frémir.

-Tu peux toujours te gratter pour que je me mette à poil, grogna-t-il faiblement en croisant pudiquement les bras.

-Tu vas chopper la mort, soupira Derek en ôtant son blouson.

-Hey hey hey! Paniqua Stiles en secouant les mains en signe de désaccord. Tu fous quoi là?

-Enlève le haut, ordonna Derek, jubilant intérieurement.

-Non, j'ai dit!

L'aîné grogna à son tour, frustré.

-Arrête de faire le gamin. Je t'ai déjà vu à poil alors ça ne va pas changer grand-chose. Enlève ce foutu sweat et le T-shirt avec.

Derek réprima d'abord son sourire lorsque Stiles ôta son sweat trempé, le laissant tomber à ses pieds, l'allure défaitiste. Et finalement son sourire lui échappa quand son regard s'attarda sur le vêtement moulant.

-Quoi encore? Aboya Stiles, l'air vexé.

-Hmmm. Je  _savais_  que je te faisais de l'effet, répondit Derek, souriant et le regard brillant de malice.

Stiles baissa les yeux et croisa brusquement les bras sur sa poitrine.

-J'ai froid! C'est une réaction physique au froid! Répéta-t-il précipitamment alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

-Mais oui.

Stiles parut vouloir protester mais Derek déposa son blouson sur ses épaules sans lui demander son avis, marquant ainsi son territoire. On se consolait comme on pouvait.

-Je ne dirai à personne ce que j'ai vu, déclara-t-il en souriant.

-Espèce de-

-Ah te voilà Dere- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici? Demanda Erica. Pourquoi tu es...

-Keith et sa clique, informa Derek, reprenant immédiatement un visage neutre.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on les interrompe quand ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls?

-Whaou. Tu prends ton rôle de protecteur très au sérieux, reprit Erica, semblant surprise. C'est la première fois que je te vois autoriser quelqu'un à toucher ton blouson sans que tu sois en train de lui taper dessus.

Derek haussa les épaules et prit la direction de la sortie, les deux humains sur les talons.

-Tu les as croisés? Demanda le leader sans même tourner les yeux vers son amie.

-Ils sont partis, répondit Erica. Il n'y a plus de risque. Boyd et Isaac nous attendent à l'entrée.

Il discutait pour le principe, car son attention était focalisée sur son humain. L'entendre enfiler le blouson et le fermer le combla. Lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur douce du bien-être de Stiles et distingua la profonde respiration que ce dernier essayait de camoufler, il sourit en coin, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Le fait que Stiles inspire son odeur avec délice le rendait totalement heureux.

~STSAQP~

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Tu cherches quoi? À te faire remarquer? À nous faire tous tuer? Dis-moi! S'égosillait Peter, crocs et griffes sortis.

Jamais Peter ne perdait son calme habituellement, toujours le guide '' _sage_ '' qui conseillait, mal parfois, mais il n'endossait jamais le costume de l'autorité qui punissait. Et là... Depuis que son oncle l'avait choppé juste à son retour de cours, couvert de l'odeur de Stiles, il était dans une rage phénoménale.

-Peter, ne t'énerve pas s'il te plaît, le pria Derek d'un ton calme.

Il présenta ses paumes ouvertes en signe de paix et recula d'un pas tout en se baissant légèrement afin de ne pas dominer l'autre loup. S'agissait pas de se prendre une rouste avant d'avoir pu expliquer la situation.

-Si, je m'énerve justement! Je t'avais-  _Nous_  t'avions ordonné de rester loin de lui! Pourquoi n'en fais-tu qu'à ta tête une nouvelle fois? Et ça dure depuis combien de temps?

-Presque une semaine, avoua Derek en baissant les yeux, honteux. Depuis le lendemain de l'histoire du musée.

-Putain Derek! Cria Peter, piétinant au milieu du salon. Mais imagine un peu ce qu'il se passerait si jamais ça arrivait aux oreilles du conseil! Morell est dans les locaux du lycée, elle remarquera forcément quelque chose tôt ou tard! Et Allison, Lydia ou même Keith!

-Oh eux, ils savent déjà, lâcha Derek en détournant les yeux. Ils ont essayé de faire virer Stiles pour qu'il quitte la ville. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de le protéger en l'intégrant à mon groupe.

Peter restait figé, fixant son neveu comme s'il le voyait pour la toute première fois de sa vie.

-Pardon?

Le plus jeune soupira.

-Oui. Je me suis rapproché de Stiles pour le protéger d'Allison de Keith et de Lydia. Je suis déterminé, et je sais ce que je veux. Ni toi, ni Laura, ni Deaton, ni même le conseil ne pourrez me faire changer d'avis.

_Trois jours plus tard..._

Soucieux, Derek força un peu plus son massage sur les épaules de Stiles, tentant de son mieux d'oublier les sujets qui faisaient planer une ombre inquiétante sur son avenir. Il était encore chanceux pour l'instant. Peter avait décidé de ne pas mettre Laura au courant, mais c'était plus une question de survie pour elle et la meute que pour protéger son neveu d'une engueulade mémorable. Ils étaient dans l'expectative. Le conseil allait les démasquer tôt ou tard, c'était certain. Mais quand? Ce n'était qu'une question de semaines, voire de jours. Les événements s'enchaînaient bien trop vite pour ne pas attirer leur attention sur Stiles. Sur eux.

À ces soucis s'ajoutait le comportement de ce foutu hyperactif qui changeait sans arrêt, devenant plus versatile et plus capricieux. À chaque changement d'humeur Derek ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait dans la cervelle torturée de son petit-ami. Ce n'était pas faute de faire des efforts. Depuis le jour où Stiles avait finalement accepté de sortir de nouveau avec lui, c'était la douche écossaise.

Au même instant, le loup-garou sentit une bouffée d'amertume et de jalousie enfler autour de Stiles, rendant l'air irrespirable. Ce truc lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

-Stiles?... Il y a un problème?

L'humain se crispa et plongea le visage dans son oreiller, évitant clairement le conflit. Derek expira bruyamment, sentant sa propre colère enfler. Il avait déjà assez de galères à gérer avec ce qui se passait chez lui, il n'avait pas besoin de s'en prendre plein la gueule quand il était avec Stiles aussi!

-T'as un problème? Insista Derek, se retenant de grogner.

-Nan, marmonna Stiles.

Derek mit fin au massage et retourna brusquement l'humain sur le dos, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur pour l'intimider. Il le fusilla du regard et le maintint dans cette position en tenant ses bras plaqués contre le matelas. Ses griffes menaçant de percer la peau fragile des poignets à tout instant.

-C'est quoi encore ton problème? Je ne te comprends pas. Quand je te maltraite, tu me le reproches et quand je fais des efforts pour t'être agréable, tu fais la gueule. Je dois faire quoi, moi, pour que tu sois content, bordel !

Stiles détourna les yeux, une moue ennuyée sur les lèvres. Énervé, Derek gronda tout bas, se maîtrisant avec difficulté pour se retenir de le blesser. Mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut que l'attention de l'hyperactif lui avait déjà échappée, il resserra sa prise.

-Stiles, tu veux que je te dise... tu me les brises !

-Dis, Derek, je peux l'essayer? Questionna le casse-pied, ignorant superbement le loup-garou et ses questions sans aucun complexe.

Sa main se faufila hors de celle de Derek et s'approcha de sa chevalière. Aussitôt, Derek bondit en arrière tout en manquant de briser les phalanges de l'humain entre ses doigts. Le cœur battant sous la panique, Derek vit Stiles grimacer de douleur.

-Ne refais jamais ça! S'écria le loup-garou, affolé d'avoir pu le blesser.

_Quatre jours plus tard..._

-Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense? Acheva Morell, froide et professionnelle.

Assis sur une chaise, entouré d'une partie du conseil, Derek plissa les yeux, aussi déterminé que son adversaire. Finalement, on n'avait pas mis longtemps à le démasquer et il se retrouvait dans de beaux draps. Pourtant il gardait l'avantage, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Laura était hors de cause et, en plus, il pouvait invoquer le vice de procédure, car sa présence en tant qu'Alpha était obligatoire. Oui, il pouvait s'en sortir haut la main.

-La seule chose que je dirai...

Il échangea un regard alternativement avec Lydia, Keith et Allison avant de fixer Morell droit dans les yeux.

-C'est que je ne suis pas le seul coupable dans cette affaire. Demandez à vos gosses ce qu'ils savent, cracha-t-il.

~STSAQP~

- _''Vous auriez dû m'en parler!''_  S'emporta Laura.

L'image trembla et Derek vit ses yeux briller, même à travers la mauvaise qualité vidéo.

_-''Je suis furieuse, furieuse vous m'entendez? Ça va chauffer pour vos culs le week-end prochain quand je reviendrai à Beacon Hills! Et pour celui du conseil aussi d'ailleurs. Pourquoi cette réunion a-t-elle eu lieu sans moi? J'aurais dû être prévenue!''_

-C'était une réunion d'urgence demandée par les Argent sur les suggestions de leur émissaire, expliqua Deaton en se mettant face à l'ordinateur. Elle a aperçu Derek et Stiles lors de la réunion parents-professeurs d'hier soir et a surpris une conversation qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leur... lien.

_-''Depuis quand ça dure Derek? Et toi Peter, tu étais au courant?''_

-Seulement depuis peu...

_-''Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en informer?''_

-Nous voulions éviter que tu sois impliquée, répondit Derek.

_-''Mais merde-''_

-Ils ont eu raison d'agir de cette manière, l'interrompit Deaton. Je pourrai plaider l'insubordination passagère de Derek et Peter. Aucun d'eux ne pourra prétendre au complot ou à je ne sais quel délire paranoïaque dont ils sont friands. Et comme au moins un membre de chaque famille savait pour cette relation, nous parviendrons facilement à un accord qui ne fera pas trop de dégâts.

Laura afficha un air mi-soulagé, mi-intrigué.

_-''Qui était au courant?''_

-Peter, Allison Argent, Lydia et Keith Martin, énuméra Deaton. C'est une bonne chose. Meilleure que si quelqu'un avait découvert cette liaison et l'avait dénoncée directement. Nous pourrons obtenir une punition pour avoir eu connaissance du problème et l'avoir cachée pour Peter, Allison, Lydia et Keith. Derek risque plus d'ennuis, mais je pense obtenir des circonstances atténuantes en comptant les dommages infligés à Stiles par les maîtres-chanteurs de Derek.

_-''Attendez attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire de chantage maintenant? Expliquez-moi tout en détail.''_


	123. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point de vue de Derek des chapitres 44 à 60

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Las et fatigué, Derek ne daigna pas tourner les yeux vers Peter lorsque ce dernier s'assit à son chevet. Son oncle paraissait ne pas savoir comment réagir après cet " _accident_ ". Et Derek n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui rendre la tâche facile. Après tout, Peter avait une part de responsabilité dans cette situation inextricable où se trouvait son neveu. Certes, au départ ses conseils partaient d'un bon sentiment. Il avait voulu l'aider à sortir de cet état de repli affectif que lui reprochait sa sœur. Mais ensuite, c'était totalement parti en sucette, et Derek s'était retrouvé totalement piégé. Déchiré entre son... amour pour Stiles et son conditionnement de loup-garou empêtré dans une communauté et contraint d'obéir à ses règles. Que celles-ci soient facilement applicables ou non, tout le monde s'en foutait. Sauf Derek.

Celui-ci se posa une seconde sur le mot qui lui était venu à l'évocation de Stiles. Amour... le mot était-il adapté ? Il n'en savait trop rien. En tout cas, c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi dépendant de quelqu'un qui n'était pas de sa famille ni de sa meute.

Et là, en ce moment tout sang-froid l'avait déserté. Car enfin, à cause de sa négligence, Stiles...son Stiles, aurait pu mourir...

-Derek... Comment te sens-tu ?

Derek grinça des dents, retenant ses larmes qui ne faisaient que le rendre plus pathétique encore, et il serra le drap blanc entre ses poings. Quelle question ! Comment pouvait-il se sentir alors qu'il aurait dû être deux fois plus vigilant ? Merde ! Il savait... Oh oui, il savait que Keith voudrait faire payer à quelqu'un la sanction imposée par le conseil. Et malgré cela, le loup-garou n'avait rien vu venir. Ne faisant rien de particulier pour protéger Stiles ! Pire, il l'avait même mis en danger !

Keith s'était d'ailleurs bien foutu de sa gueule en attendant sa seconde victime à la piscine. On pouvait dire qu'il avait jubilé de sa bonne plaisanterie en lui annonçant que Stiles allait se pointer fissa, puisque Derek lui avait " _donné rendez-vous par texto_ " **...** Merde. Le loup-garou avait senti une boule d'angoisse se bloquer dans sa gorge et il avait sorti son portable pour prévenir Stiles. Mais l'appareil était éteint, quand l'avait-il éteint? Et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de le rallumer que son humain arrivait, encadré par deux des gorilles de Keith. Et la suite, il préférait ne plus y penser.

Derek avait tenté de reconstitué la manoeuvre de ce salopard de Martin. Celui-ci avait dû profiter des quelques minutes d'inattention de Derek lorsqu'il avait laissé son blouson dans une pièce vide pour suivre cette idiote de Blake. Celle-ci l'avait fait appeler soi-disant pour lui expliquer deux conneries. Peut-être était-elle dans le coup d'ailleurs ! Puisqu'elle lui avait déclaré que Keith l'attendait à la piscine pour régler à l'amiable le " _problème Stilinski_ "... Le mec avait une conception du règlement " _à l'amiable_ " qui ne donnait pas vraiment envie de connaître ses autres approches.

Ensuite, pendant la " _correction_ " qu'ils avaient subie, le loup-garou avait fait le maximum, combattant aussi fort que l'y autorisaient les lois dictées par le conseil, et le résultat était une catastrophe. Stiles, à quelques pièces de là, inconscient et blessé sur un lit d'hôpital. Sans doute ces salauds l'avaient-ils fait venir uniquement pour lui foutre la trouille et lui imposer d'assister à la raclée que le loup-garou était censé recevoir. Mais personne n'avait prévu que son humain se battrait comme un lion. Ils espéraient sans doute qu'il se recroqueville dans un coin en pleurnichant ! Hélas, c'était Stiles et il avait oublié d'être lâche, il était même à la limite de l'inconscience en terme de prise de risque. Et d'autre part, Keith avait perdu le contrôle de ses troupes, dépassé par la haine de Jackson qui ignorait tout de leur communauté à l'instar des membres de sa bande de crétins.

-Derek, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose...

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu vas finir par me sortir un '' _Je te l'avais bien dit_ '' ? Grinça Derek, amer et coupable en fusillant son oncle du regard à travers ses yeux embués de larmes. Parce que t'en meurs d'envie là, non ? J'ai fait quoi de si grave franchement ! Et Stiles? Je me suis borné à rester avec lui, à ne pas écouter le conseil et voilà où on en est. On aurait pu mourir cette nuit... Bordel, c'est quand même moins grave ce qu'on a fait Stiles et moi, que cette quasi-tentative de meurtre de cette bande de malades! Et par pure vengeance en plus ! Où elle est leur putain de justice ?

Sa voix se brisa et il prit son visage entre ses mains, se recroquevillant sur lui-même en tremblant de rage impuissante.

-Deaton va demander justice, dit Peter à voix basse en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour Stiles. Il sera intouchable.

-Mon cul oui ! s'écria Derek en se redressant brusquement. C'est trop tard je suis sûr ? Keith nous haïssait déjà avant la sanction, il va recommencer et il se débrouillera pour faire son coup en douce. Quant aux Argent ils vont retrouver leur bonne vieille parano ! Ils vont le traquer, le surveiller 24 h sur 24 de peur qu'il sache pour nous ! C'est trop tard, tu m'entends ?

-Rien n'est perdu si tu le quittes ! Dans ce cas ils arrêteront, tenta Peter, l'air incertain.

-Tu ne comprends donc rien ? J'ai retourné et encore retourné le problème dans ma tête depuis que je suis coincé ici, c'est trop tard. C'est irrémédiable. Je ne peux rien faire. Si je quitte Stiles, il sera à la merci de Keith qui finira par lui faire vraiment mal et, comme avec ses victimes précédentes, il se débrouillera pour s'en sortir lavé de tout soupçon. Si seulement le conseil local avait assez de pouvoir pour le bannir de la région et assez de connexion avec la police de Beacon Hills pour faire coincer sa bande de psychopathes ! Mais c'est pas le cas, alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de continuer à le protéger moi-même... et du coup je reste avec lui, sinon il ne comprendra pas. Et bien sûr, si je reste avec lui, je me retrouve en infraction aux règles du conseil avec tous les risques que ça lui fait courir. Bref, c'est la même chose ! Et lui il ne sait rien de tout ça et il n'a aucune idée de ce la gravité de la menace !

-Je pense que tu noircis le tableau parce que tu es stressé. Mais tu n'as pas complètement tort et c'est bien pour cela que la solution d'Allison et de Lydia n'était pas si mauvaise. Si de son côté il quittait la région, ça résoudrait le problème. Tu ne serais plus en infraction et lui, serait en sécur-

-Mais merde, tu piges pas? Je suis dingue de ce mec, je ne veux pas qu'il parte... et mon loup non plus. Je te promets Peter, y a un truc entre lui et moi qui fait qu'on doit rester ensemble. Rien qu'à évoquer son départ j'ai envie de gerber.

Il avait pratiquement crié ses derniers mots.

-Derek, garde ton calme s'il te plaît, j'ai pigé. Tu sais que nous ne voulons que ton bien et que nous serons toujours là pour toi. Tant que ce sera possible sans mettre la meute en danger, nous le protégerons. Je te le promets. Grâce à ce qui s'est passé tu-

-Grâce ? Grâce !

-Je t'en prie Derek, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Tu préfères que j'utilise l'expression " _à cause de_ " ? Pas de problème. À cause de ça, donc, vous pourrez rester ensemble un peu plus longtemps comme tu le voulais depuis le début ? Vois le bon côté des choses. Tu peux le garder ton Stiles, au moins jusqu'à la prochaine décision de la communauté. Et en plus, avec la bénédiction de ta meute. Estime-toi heureux bon dieu, de la chance qui t'est offerte !

-La... la chance... ?

-Merde, Derek, tu es en vie, Stiles aussi. Ça aurait pu être bien pire !

~STSAQP~

La joue posée contre les cuisses de Stiles, Derek se permit enfin un soupir de soulagement. Le poids sur sa poitrine s'allégea un peu alors qu'il sentait la chaleur irradier du corps de Stiles. Celui-ci allait bien. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Que les Argent veuillent les punir ou que Keith persiste à vouloir se venger n'avait pas la moindre importance en cet instant précis.

Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant au sentiment de confiance et de sécurité qu'il ressentait au contact de celui qui avait sauvé sa vie au péril de la sienne. Lorsqu'une main chaude se déposa délicatement contre sa nuque il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, savourant cette osmose encore jamais rencontrée. C'était pour vivre des minutes comme celles-ci qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter. Dès le départ, Derek -et son loup- avaient perçu l'importance de ce lien qui les unissait.

-Chacun son tour sauve l'autre de la noyade, souffla-t-il, fatigué et souffrant de la trop grande dose d'aconit qui coulait encore dans ses veines. T'as un truc avec l'eau, dis-moi ?

-La dernière fois c'était une crampe, rétorqua Stiles du tac au tac.

-Mouais, j'y ai jamais cru à cette histoire. T'es sûr que c'était pas pour que je vienne à ton secours ? Plaisanta Derek, souriant d'entendre cette réponse qui prouvait que son amant n'était pas si traumatisé que ça.

-Je t'avais même pas remarqué de cette façon, bougonna Stiles.

-Ah bon ? Je ne te plaisais même pas un peu ? Demanda Derek en rouvrant les yeux pour observer l'humain avec surprise.

Il s'attendait à une réponse négative, sachant pertinemment que pendant l'été son adorable puceau refoulait son attirance pour lui avec une redoutable détermination.

Stiles secoua la tête après une grimace. Voilà, ça n'avait pas loupé.

-Je suis sûr que tu mens, commenta Derek, taquin. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Un nouveau silence paisible les enveloppa alors que Derek refermait les yeux pour profiter des caresses de son amant. Une vague de soulagement submergea soudain Stiles et Derek en sourit, attendri par cet attachement que son humain manifestait pour lui. Il manqua de ronronner de plaisir alors que ses doigts glissaient tendrement dans ses cheveux.

Derek allait revoir ses priorités. Ils étaient tous deux en vie et avaient le droit d'être ensemble... au moins pour quelque temps. C'était ce qui importait le plus. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Stiles était le protégé de la famille Hale. Il ne courrait plus aucun risque tant que durerait cette période bénie. Et d'ici à ce qu'elle s'achève, Derek comptait bien trouver le moyen de la faire durer éternellement.

_Dix jours plus tard..._

-Merci.

Surpris, Laura et Peter relevèrent la tête de leur assiette, fixant Derek sans comprendre. Ce dernier sourit faiblement à sa meute en tentant d'y faire passer toute sa gratitude.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-De Stiles, précisa Derek. Merci de l'avoir si bien accueilli et de l'accepter. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir vivre avec vous trois comme si l'on était une vraie meute... au moins un petit moment. Rajouta-t-il prudemment.

-Tu as raison de rajouter ça ! Car il serait dangereux d'oublier que cette histoire ne durera peut-être pas, répondit Laura en changeant de place pour venir s'assoir à côté de son frère. Tout dépendra de la décision du conseil en fin de semaine.

-Je sais. Mais je n'oublierai jamais ces quinze jours de sursis qu'on aura eus.

L'oncle et la nièce échangèrent un regard chargé d'émotion et de chagrin. Ils savaient tous les trois que cette paix était terriblement menacée. Lorsque le conseil local aurait délibéré, Derek et Stiles allaient très certainement devoir rompre définitivement, tant pour protéger le secret de la communauté que pour éloigner l'humain de tout danger. Et le loup-garou avait eu beau se creuser la cervelle depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, il n'avait pas trouvé comment faire accepter définitivement sa relation avec Stiles auprès de cette foutue assemblée.

-Derek... Si jamais le conseil venait à décider de votre rupture...

L'adolescent serra les dents et détourna le regard. Elle voulait qu'il lui promette d'être raisonnable, mais il refusait de s'engager sur un point qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir. Si on lui demandait de quitter Stiles, il n'avait aucune idée de sa capacité à accepter cette injonction.

_Quatre jours plus tard..._

Confortablement installé sur sa branche, Stiles collé tout contre lui, Derek savourait ce moment. Deaton était parvenu à convaincre tout le monde qu'un répit en pleine nature sous la surveillance de son alpha et au milieu de ses amis ne pourrait qu'apaiser les tensions, et donner au loup-garou davantage de sérénité pour accepter la décision définitive, quelle qu'elle soit. Les Argent avaient même octroyé au groupe un droit de passage sur leur terrain en forêt. Ainsi, cette randonnée était la pire et la meilleure idée qu'ait eue Laura... Pendant trois jours, tous les êtres chers à Derek étaient rassemblés dans un cadre idyllique. La pire, parce que Derek ne pouvait approcher Stiles comme il l'aurait voulu... et que la tentation était toujours tellement difficile à gérer pour le loup-garou lorsqu'elle concernait cet insupportable humain.

Mais ce soir, était-ce la lune qui lui voulait du bien, ou une bonne âme qui veillait au bien-être des loups-garous frustrés ? Aucune idée, mais cette question l'avait assailli à la seconde où son odorat incrédule venait d'identifier le parfum irrésistible de son humain. Ce dernier se trouvait tout près de l'arbre dans lequel le loup était perché. Après l'avoir taquiné quelques secondes en lui foutant un peu la trouille, il l'avait fait grimper auprès de lui et là, assis l'un contre l'autre ils profitaient de ce petit bonheur tranquille. Enfin, la quiétude du loup-garou n'avait pas duré très longtemps à vrai dire. Parce que régulièrement, l'horrible idée que cette nuit serait peut-être la dernière qu'il passait avec Stiles, venait le torturer.

Plus que quatre jours avant le jugement.

Et comme l'idiot qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas résister. Il persistait à se rapprocher un peu plus de Stiles, à l'attacher à sa vie... en lui parlant. En répondant à ses questions. Dans cette seule soirée, il s'était déjà confié plus que de raison, comme il ne l'avait évidemment jamais fait avec personne.

Mais quel stupide naïf était-il donc ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à résister à l'envie irrépressible de déballer ainsi ses plus lourds secrets ? Même celui qui concernait Paige n'avait pas pu rester enfoui ! Ce secret pourtant essentiel, si honteux, si terrible... En faisant cela, Derek offrait à Stiles un pouvoir immense. Au moment où il parlait, où les mots coulaient de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les retenir, il évaluait son erreur, la mesurant avec effroi. Et pourtant, parler lui faisait du bien.

Déglutissant avec peine, il serra un peu plus Stiles contre lui, le cajolant tendrement. C'était horrible, peut-être serait-ce la dernière fois... Il se retenait de crier de douleur. Combien de temps lui restait-il avant que cette douce chaleur lui échappe à jamais ?.. La terreur provoquée par cette idée envahissait son esprit. Impossible d'être convaincant le jour où il devrait le quitter. Du coup, jamais Stiles ne le croirait lorsqu'il romprait... Comment faire croire à quelqu'un ce que vous-même ne pouvez accepter !

_Le lendemain..._

-Lâche-moi  _Hale._

Le ton glacial et distant de Stiles lui porta le coup de grâce. Derek entrouvrit la bouche, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les larmes embuant ses yeux. La colère aveugle qui l'avait habité quelques secondes auparavant avait été douchée par cette froideur indifférente dans la voix de son humain. Plus d'étincelle. Le vide. Plus rien.

Stiles le quittait. Stiles le quittait... Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Il le quittait... de lui-même, comme ça, sans raison.

Comme si Derek ne comptait pas à ses yeux.

Pourtant, il avait bien cru que son humain l'aimait... Ses regards, ses gestes, son cœur ! Derek ne pouvait pas s'être trompé à ce point.

Non. Il mentait, il ne venait pas de le larguer. Impossible.

Incrédule et assommé par l'horreur de la situation le loup-garou lâcha le pull de Stiles.

Celui-ci en profita pour s'enfuir en courant. Derek tendit la main, incapable de bouger.

-Stiles ! Hurla-t-il, rongé par le désespoir. Stiles !

Mais l'humain ignora ses appels et disparut bientôt de sa vue. La respiration de Derek se hacha et il se laissa tomber à genoux, plantant ses griffes dans le sol.

Il grogna, tentant d'empêcher la perte de contrôle. Mais sa raison l'abandonna et son loup passa au premier plan. L'animal prit sa course, se sauvant à travers bois, à l'opposé de la cause de toute cette souffrance.

~STSAQP~

-Il m'a quitté, avoua Derek dans un souffle. Stiles ne-

L'adolescent s'interrompit et se recroquevilla, serrant ses bras autour de ses jambes. Peter posa une main sur son épaule et le prit contre lui. Il se sentait vidé, creux, sans âme.

-C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, tu ne crois pas ? Le conseil s'apprêtait à te le demander de toute façon après-demain. Maintenant, tu n'auras plus à le faire.

-Mais ça fait tellement mal, gémit Derek en crispant ses poings dans ses cheveux tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait et pourtant... C'était que du vent jusque là ? Il ne m'a jamais... Il ne m'a jamais aimé ! Son ton était si froid.

-Chut, calme-toi... Ne dis pas ça... je suis sûr qu'il avait ses raisons, le réconforta Peter en posant son menton contre le crâne de son neveu. Et puis tu nous as nous. Laura et moi sommes là pour toi. Nous le serons toujours. Les autres... ce n'est rien. L'important c'est la meute. Il n'y a rien d'autre.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

Dévasté et perdu, Derek recroquevillé sous la couette, fixait le ciel à travers les vitres sales, sans réellement le voir.

Le conseil avait finalement délibéré. Les conditions avaient été posées. Le loup-garou devait faire en sorte que l'humain le haïsse... si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Derek avait expliqué qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, que Stiles le haïssait déjà. Mais malgré tout, cette foutue assemblée avait voulu prévoir... au cas où... pour que tout soit bien clair.

Et Derek avait eu le choix. Si Stiles revenait, il avait deux options. Le chasser de manière suffisamment violente, sèche et distante pour que le garçon n'ait plus jamais envie de l'approcher ou... impossible de formuler ce qu'il devrait faire dans le second cas. Et Derek vivait un supplice. Tout en ignorant si son humain reviendrait un jour, il savait que s'il le faisait, lui, il ne pourrait opter pour la première solution. En effet, à sa grande honte, il craquerait et choisirait la seconde option. Parce que Derek était faible. Parce qu'il était accro. Parce qu'il était toujours amoureux... et que quelque part il ne résisterait pas à cette tentation pathétique et incroyablement égoïste.

Mais bordel, ce choix le faisait tant souffrir qu'il ne parvenait plus à penser clairement. Une seconde, il se prenait à souhaiter que Stiles revienne, mais l'instant d'après, torturé par l'idée de ce qu'il devrait lui faire subir, il priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ensuite, la rancœur le rongeait. Il en voulait à Stiles de l'avoir quitté. Comme ça, sans aucune raison alors qu'ils auraient pu faire l'amour dans les bois, pour la première fois. Et ils auraient vécu un bonheur intense, au goût de désespoir pour Derek. Mais il était sûr que dans ce cas, il aurait pu accepter la décision du conseil. S'y résoudre. Et avoir la force de chasser Stiles...

N'importe quoi, se dit-il.

-Tu es pathétique, grogna-t-il tout bas.

Par quel putain de miracle Stiles aurait-il accepté la rupture alors qu'il avait persisté à être attiré par Derek malgré les longs mois de sévices et de conflits que le loup-garou et sa bande lui avaient fait subir ? Non. Cette assemblée de psychopathes avait hélas raison, le seul moyen de faire fuir définitivement le garçon était de frapper un grand coup. Et Derek avait foutrement intérêt à réussir, car ces malades avaient été très clairs. En cas d'échecs Stiles n'aurait plus que quelques mois à vivre.

Derek prit son visage entre ses mains, se forçant à respirer calmement pour ne pas laisser la panique le submerger.

Une voiture se gara devant le hangar. Derek releva vivement la tête et tendit l'oreille. La jeep...

Stiles.

-Oh non...

La portière claqua. Derek bondit du lit et sauta littéralement dans son pantalon. Le dos tourné à la porte, il terminait d'enfiler son blouson sans avoir eu le temps de dégoter un t-shirt, lorsque la porte du hangar s'ouvrit en grand derrière son dos.

Derek ferma les paupières, sachant qu'il toucherait Stiles pour la dernière fois.

Mon dieu que ça faisait mal.

~STSAQP~

Abandonnant sa moto et laissant son casque tomber par terre, Derek s'engouffra dans le hall du manoir en trébuchant et termina sa course, affalé au pied du mur, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

-Derek ? Héla Laura depuis l'étage.

-Ferme la porte s'il te plaît, grogna Peter en sortant de la cuisine. Tu n'as au... Derek ?

Son oncle resta figé sur le pas de la porte alors qu'il fixait son neveu sans paraître comprendre son expression hagarde. L'horreur devait se lire sur ses traits, Derek devait puer le désespoir. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Un premier sanglot déchira sa poitrine et il hoqueta, implorant Peter du regard à travers ses larmes.

-Je l'ai fait.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur.

-Je l'ai fait ! Il est revenu, et j'ai fait cette saloperie. Merde !

Le cri de Derek résonna dans tout le manoir. Il n'était plus que souffrance. Dégoût de lui-même.

Il avait gâché, piétiné leur première fois. Dévastant ce rite presque sacré qu'il avait tant attendu. Il avait humilié son dernier amour, ridiculisé cet acte tellement important. Bref, il avait ravagé leur relation, brisant définitivement ce lien si puissant qui les avait unis. Et le fait qu'il ait fait cela, soi-disant pour de bonnes raisons, n'excusait en rien ce comportement abominable.

Quand Stiles s'était offert à lui... Il aurait tellement... tellement voulu être tendre, lui montrer qu'il l'aimait réellement. Il avait failli d'ailleurs... lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, il y avait mis tout son cœur.

Hélas, il avait fallu détruire le plus froidement possible tout le plaisir que Stiles avait pris. Ne laisser aucune chance à leur amour.

Parce que c'était jouer avec le feu ! Et Derek détestait ça !

La survie de Stiles était à ce prix.

Mais c'était insupportable d'injustice, et il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix.

Sa douleur n'avait plus de mots. À l'image de ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de celui qui désormais n'était plus  _son humain_.

Quel supplice de sentir encore son odeur sur lui, tout en sachant qu'il l'avait abandonné là-bas, en pleurs, abattu, seul et vulnérable...

_Neuf jours plus tard..._

Couvert de honte et de remords, Derek avait finalement accepté de retourner en cours. Inutile... Il ne suivait rien, n'écoutait rien, restait prostré dans sa bulle de solitude. Il n'était plus lui-même depuis...  _ce jour maudit_. Deux jours qu'il était revenu maintenant, et il avait déjà failli craquer pendant une de ces répétitions merdiques. Stiles le regardait avec trop d'intensité et ses cordes vocales avaient flanché. Cette déclaration qu'il devait faire à Cendrillon -alias Lydia Martin, parfaitement au courant de son problème- il aurait tellement voulu la faire réellement à son adorable hyperactif. Mais c'était foutu. Et le voir là, si courageux, en train de le fixer comme si... comme si Derek l'intéressait encore, lui avait fait perdre ses moyens, sa mémoire et son souffle par la même occasion.

Depuis, il observait Stiles de loin, incapable de le laisser seul sans surveillance. Sans protection.

Sa meute tentait bien de le distraire, de l'aider. Mais ils ne savaient pas ce qui le torturait. Et s'ils l'avaient su, ils n'auraient rien pu faire. Car Derek méritait de souffrir. Il devait payer. Aussi cher que le prix qu'il avait fait payer à son amour perdu. Il lui était interdit d'oublier.

La distance qu'ils avaient maintenant avec Stiles semblait naturelle à chacun. Comme si les membres de sa bande n'avaient attendu que cela. Même Erica avait accepté cette situation. De toute façon, le désespoir de Derek l'empêchait d'analyser les réactions de la jeune fille parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Chaque matin était un supplice. Rien n'avait plus de saveur. Il ne mangeait quasiment plus et la nuit il restait prostré à regarder le ciel nocturne. Dès qu'il pouvait, il errait en forêt. Au lycée, il n'adressait pratiquement plus la parole à ses amis et se réfugiait seul dans une des salles de musique, histoire de se torturer un peu plus avec le souvenir de Paige. Enfin, il évitait le hangar comme la peste.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ce poids sur ses épaules. C'était bien trop lourd à porter.

Et ses sentiments le torturaient d'autant plus qu'il ressentait de manière aiguë le besoin de voir Stiles, mais ne supportait pas de croiser son regard. Le souvenir de ses yeux lorsque Derek lui avait joué cette abominable trahison le hantait. Dès qu'il fermait les paupières, l'image surgissait et il revivait sans cesse cette scène affreuse.

Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça et survivre ?

La sensation d'être épié le tira de sa douloureuse réflexion et il délaissa son observation pensive du parking pour se tourner vers l'avant de la classe. Aussitôt ses yeux tombèrent sur la nuque de Stiles au premier rang, penché sur sa feuille.

Comment imaginer que l'humain aurait pu l'observer ? Lui. Le détestable traître qui l'avait bafoué, chassé et abandonné seul et sans défense. Que pouvait-il penser de lui ? Il ne pouvait que le haïr. Le maudire. Le mépriser. Ses nuits étaient-elles emplies de cauchemars ? Ou comme Derek, ne parvenait-il plus à trouver le sommeil ? Il semblait si fatigué... Et pourtant sa résistance était admirable. Jamais le loup-garou ne pourrait afficher une telle dignité dans une situation semblable. Comment un simple humain parvenait-il à trouver la force d'affronter une journée de cours alors qu'il croyait que Boyd, Isaac et Erica avaient vu cette vidéo ? Cette force de caractère impressionnait le loup-garou encore plus qu'auparavant, le plongeant davantage dans son dégoût de lui-même et renforçant sa fascination pour le fils du shérif.

Soudain Stiles se tourna sur sa chaise, lui rendant son regard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il sembla surpris, et son cœur s'emballa.

De la colère ? Non...

C'était de la panique ? De la peur ?

Stiles pivota brusquement, rompant brutalement le contact visuel. Il avait peur. Stiles avait peur de lui. Ou pire... il avait peur pour lui.

Incapable de donner le change plus longtemps, épuisé, désemparé et fou de chagrin, Derek se leva d'un bond renversant sa chaise dans sa précipitation, pour courir hors de la classe en ignorant les appels du professeur.

Il sentit ses yeux s'illuminer brusquement et serra les mâchoires alors que ses crocs pointaient.

-Derek ! Derek attends !

Il accéléra, tentant de semer Isaac et Boyd qui le poursuivaient. Il galopait dans les couloirs, dérapa dans les vestiaires et donna un coup pour actionner l'eau froide de la première douche, manquant de défoncer le mur sous la force de son poing.

Puis il se recroquevilla sous le jet glacé, tournant frénétiquement sa chevalière à s'en briser l'os.

-Derek, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'enquit Isaac, depuis l'entrée des douches, debout à côté de Boyd.

-Dégagez...

-Mais Derek-

-Dégagez ! Hurla Derek, se retournant brusquement vers ses amis. Laissez-moi seul !

_Trois jours plus tard..._

Derek prit appui contre son casier, observant Stiles de loin alors que celui-ci vidait le sien dans des gestes las et fatigués. Son air soucieux l'inquiétait et le rendait nerveux.

Déjà deux jours qu'il avait appris pour la menace qui pesait sur la famille Stilinski et il revoyait Stiles pour la première fois. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il donc sur lui à ce point ? D'abord une relation conflictuelle avec son père, puis il rencontrait un loup-garou qui le mettait en danger, et maintenant un meurtrier menaçait sa vie.

Et il affrontait toutes ces épreuves avec tant de dignité et de calme ! Certes il était épuisé, mais il faisait front. C'était ça le vrai courage. Derek l'admirait tellement de parvenir à conserver cette attitude posée, ferme et volontaire. Ceux qui fréquentaient Derek louaient toujours son sang-froid, son calme, son air impénétrable, mais ce n'était que façade. Ce masque n'était rien, il se fissurait à la moindre contrariété, au moindre chagrin. Mais Stiles lui, non ! Il était plus fort que ça. Tellement plus fort que lui.

Son attitude forçait le respect. Même Keith Martin avait semblé surpris que le garçon revienne en cours le jour de la rentrée, malgré cette atroce conclusion de leur '' _première fois_ ''. Personne ne pouvait l'accuser de faiblesse. Stiles se comportait en homme, lui... Pas comme Derek, qui n'était tout au plus qu'un gamin capricieux.

Non, décidément, il ne le méritait pas... Et pourtant... Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait...

Et il n'était pas le seul ! Combien de cœurs Stiles mettrait-il encore à mal sans même s'en rendre compte ?

Erica...

Derek pouvait-il décemment continuer à être son ami alors que pendant tout ce temps il lui avait menti sur les liens qui l'unissaient réellement à celui dont elle était amoureuse ! Elle n'avait aucune idée de la nature de leur relation et avait eu le cœur brisé par le rejet de Stiles.

_Le lendemain..._

Perdu par le regard étrange que Stiles venait de lui lancer avant de quitter les coulisses, Derek resta les bras ballants au milieu de la scène, ne prêtant que difficilement son attention à la scène finale qu'il devait jouer.

Que signifiait ce regard ? Il avait cru percevoir un regret dans ses yeux noisette. Avait-il bien vu ? Que se passait-il qu'il ignorait ?

-C'est terminé, merci à vous tous ! s'exclama Sherry devant la scène. On reprend dans dix minutes avec la scène du bal !

Derek se redressa et abandonna Lydia, partant à grands pas vers les coulisses, déterminé à suivre la trace de Stiles et à le retrouver. Une fille lui tendit soudain une bouteille d'eau et un sandwich, le félicitant pour sa performance, mais il la dépassa sans un regard, marchant d'un pas raide entre les élèves qui s'agitaient autour de lui.

Mais où était-il encore passé ! Stiles était important pour la prochaine scène, pourquoi n'était-il nulle part aux alentours ?

Un pressentiment le saisit aux tripes et il s'arrêta net en plein milieu de la foule, figé par une révélation.

Regard d'adieu. C'était un regard d'adieu.

Stiles partait. Et il partait loin, pour ne pas revenir.

Son cœur tressauta, paraissant vouloir bondir hors de sa cage thoracique.

C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas partir ! Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ! Il ne pouvait pas disparaître !

N'écoutant que son instinct, Derek eut un sursaut et détala vers la sortie. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il y arrivait et Boyd apparut devant lui, l'air pressé.

-Tu as vu Stiles ? Interrogea Derek en s'approchant à toute vitesse. Dis-moi si tu l'as vu quelque part. Tu sais où il est ? Je dois absolu-

-Il est parti.

Derek hocha la tête et dépassa Boyd pour partir vers le parking avec l'intention de prendre sa moto pour rejoindre l'humain chez lui. Mais une main emprisonna son bras et il se tourna vers Boyd, agacé.

-J'ai pas le temps !

-Il est allé à la gare, dit Boyd. Il ne reviendra pas si tu ne le retiens pas.

Derek écarquilla les yeux.

-Va le chercher. C'est ta dernière chance.

Derek se dégagea de l'emprise de son ami et partit en courant, claquant la porte brutalement. Il prit son portable et appela Deaton avant d'enfourcher sa moto.

_\- ''Derek ? Tu as un souci ?''_

-J'ai besoin de votre aide...

~STSAQP~

Derek courait comme un fou, son téléphone serré dans son poing, la peur au ventre. Deaton avait accepté de retenir Stiles si jamais le loup-garou arrivait en retard pour lui permettre de faire ses adieux. Bizarrement, l'émissaire avait dit oui. En y réfléchissant Derek conclut que si le train avait dû partir, jamais le vétérinaire n'aurait pris la décision d'empêcher Stiles de monter dedans... et le loup-garou aurait raté ses adieux de toute façon ! Adieux... tu parles. Comme si c'était une issue envisageable ! L'émissaire avait bien trop confiance en Derek pour leur bien à tous...

Parce qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de lui dire adieu. C'était bien au-dessus de ses forces de supporter un départ définitif sur un quai de gare. Non, il allait se battre pour le garder ici, à ses côtés, malgré le danger, malgré ce qui s'était passé entre eux, malgré les ordres du conseil. Il ne pouvait accepter l'idée que Stiles s'en aille et refasse sa vie autre part, qu'il oublie leur histoire, qu'il l'oublie...lui. Il avait toujours été égoïste, mais là, il sentait la folie caresser son esprit. Impossible de stopper son loup dans cette situation.

Stiles resterait, quoi qu'il en coûte. Et il le récupérerait, en dépit de cette erreur insupportable qu'il avait commise en le quittant si... brutalement, sur ordre de tous ces connards.

Derek déboula enfin sur le quai. Son regard atterrit aussitôt sur Stiles, assis un peu plus loin sur un banc, l'air mélancolique. Alors il reprit sa course, attirant l'attention de l'humain, avant de déraper devant lui, le souffle court.

-Je t'interdis de partir comme ça.

~STSAQP~

-M'en fous, je te retiendrai jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, rétorqua Derek, déterminé.

Stiles fit mine de le dépasser, mais Derek le retint, enserrant son bras.

-Même si pour ça je dois utiliser la force, reprit-il, le souffle difficile alors qu'il devait lutter pour garder le contrôle de son loup.

Le stress, ajouté à la blessure causée par le rejet et le ressentiment de Stiles à son encontre, menaçait de le faire sortir de ses gonds à tout instant. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait pour le sauver. Et pourtant ses yeux... si cruels... Ses mots... si blessants...

Derek soupira tout en maintenant sa prise sur la poignée de la valise. Pas question qu'il parte. Ce qu'il avait fait avant, c'était pour protéger Stiles, mais ce qu'il faisait maintenant c'était par pur égoïsme. Oui, c'était cruel. Cruel et dangereux pour Stiles. De l'aimer, de le fréquenter, alors qu'il savait pertinemment combien l'avenir qui les attendait serait difficile.

Mais vivre sans son sourire, sans ses battements de cœur, sans son odeur... Sans lui, c'était inconcevable. Ne pouvait-on pas comprendre qu'il se mourait d'amour pour ce mec ? Voilà pourquoi il fallait qu'il reste, quel qu'en soit le prix. Derek n'était pas un héros.

-Tu me forcerais réellement à faire quelque chose contre ma volonté ? Rétorqua Stiles, la colère exsudant de tous les pores de sa peau. Et en quel honneur ?

-Parce que je le veux.

-Tu sais, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça l'amo... La...

Le cœur de Derek rata un battement.

L'amour. Il avait voulu dire l'amour ?

Mais qu'il continue au lieu de s'interrompre !

Stiles émit un son irrité et tira sur son bras, sûrement dans l'espoir que Derek lâche prise. C'était rêver.

-L'amour, acheva Derek. C'est ça que tu voulais dire.

Sa propre voix pleine d'espoir le dégoûta et Stiles se débattit plus vivement contre sa poigne. En vain. Le loup-garou percevait dans son dos l'agitation du flic qui accompagnait Stiles. Le type s'affolait, car le train n'allait sans doute pas tarder à démarrer. Eh bien, qu'il démarre ce foutu train. Mais sans son humain.

-Et alors ? riposta Stiles, semblant à bout d'arguments.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? demanda Derek.

Il voulait cette réponse. Il en avait besoin. Depuis si longtemps...

-Pourquoi ? répéta Stiles. C'est toi qui me poses cette question ?

-Oui. Je suis sérieux, répondit Derek, impatient. Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

-Parce que, ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est rien.

…

Le bras de Derek l'abandonna.

Rien.

Il avait dit '' _rien_ ''.

Derek entrouvrit la bouche, incapable d'émettre la moindre parole avant de froncer les sourcils.

Okay. Mais il avait quand même dit '' _nous_ '', non ? Un mince espoir lui redonna vie.

Il attrapa la main de Stiles, rassemblant son courage pour tenter le tout pour le tout. S'il voulait le convaincre, il devait se livrer. Lui ouvrir son cœur.

-Eh bien, pour moi c'est tout, avoua Derek. Je ne te le dirai qu'une fois alors, écoute-moi bien.

Il prit les poignets de Stiles entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien, toute son attention focalisée sur ses yeux et sur son cœur.

-Je tiens à toi plus qu'à personne d'autre. Je ne veux pas que tu partes parce que ça signifierait que je ne te reverrai plus jamais et si je t'ai fait subir cette... atrocité... C'était uniquement pour te protéger. Et je veux aussi que tu saches que j'ai au moins autant souffert que toi, j'ai bien cru que j'allais en crever. Je ne peux pas te dire de qui ou de quoi je voulais te protéger, parce que ça ne t'attirerait que plus de problèmes et tu en as déjà assez avec eux.

Il en avait sûrement trop dit, mais c'était le seul moyen pour récupérer Stiles. Lui livrer une part de la vérité. Car Stiles le méritait, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

-Ils t'ont fait du chantage ?

-Ne cherche pas à savoir, je t'en supplie. Je nous ai déjà mis beaucoup trop en danger en venant ici. J'aurais pas dû, mais je pouvais pas te laisser partir. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Par contre, je ne veux pas aggraver les choses, alors je ne t'en dirai pas davantage. Mais s'il te plaît, reste au moins à Beacon Hills. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir t'en aller, il faut que je puisse te voir, même de loin.

Il fallait qu'il soit conscient de l'état dans lequel Derek se trouvait. Que Stiles mesure l'étendue du désespoir que leur rupture avait créé. Qu'il sache à quel point il avait besoin de lui pour continuer à vivre.

Le cœur de Stiles loupa le coche avant de reprendre de plus belle. Si le garçon n'avait pas compris ce que le loup-garou voulait partager avec lui, son cœur venait de le faire à sa place, répondant parfaitement au désarroi profond du bêta.

~STSAQP~

Couché sur son lit, Derek observait le plafond de sa chambre sans le voir.

Il avait merdé. Il en avait une conscience aiguë. Mais intérieurement, il savait que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il l'aurait regretté toute sa vie.

Et puis, Stiles avait compris qu'il leur fallait rester discrets, il ne le trahirait pas. Le seul problème qui subsistait pour reprendre leur relation plus ou moins comme avant, était la présence quasi permanente des membres du conseil autour d'eux pour les surveiller. Quelqu'un finirait bien par les surprendre...

Bah... Que pourraient-ils leur faire de pire de toute façon, après ce qu'ils avaient déjà forcé Derek à faire ?

Son imagination et sa mémoire se hâtèrent de lui donner une réponse fort désagréable et il grimaça tandis qu'une bouffée d'angoisse lui montait à la tête.

Il faudrait donc se montrer extrêmement prudents.

Mais pas question qu'ils se soumettent à la volonté de cette bande de cinglés insupportablement gonflés de leur pouvoir ridicule.

Derek et son loup voulaient Stiles. Ils auraient Stiles.


	124. Je suis incapable de vivre sans toi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Point de vue de Derek des chapitres 62 à 70

_Un mois plus tard..._

Soulagé, Derek croisa les bras sur ses genoux et y enfouit son visage,laissant échapper un grand soupir de soulagement. Il avait bien cru devenir fou en attendant les nouvelles de Stiles alors qu'il venait d'apprendre l'attaque de la maison Stilinski. Heureusement, son petit-ami allait bien et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Hill était mort, le shérif dans le coma, mais tout n'était pas perdu. Le père de Stiles était un battant, comme son fils. Il se réveillerait, même si Stiles n'en était pas aussi certain que lui.

Derek lança un coup d'œil hargneux à son portable. À quoi servait cette saloperie d'appareil puisque le loup-garou ne pouvait même pas s'autoriser à envoyer un message à son protégé pour le réconforter. Il le savait isolé, seul dans un lit à quelques kilomètres de lui, à s'angoisser pour le bien-être de son père. Pourtant, impossible d'aller le voir ou de le contacter...car Stiles n'était pas hébergé par n'importe qui.

Melissa McCall, la mère du petit-copain d'Allison Argent. D'où cette impossibilité à lui rendre visiter. Pas question de risquer de rencontrer une chasseuse. Malgré cet inconvénient majeur, Derek était content pour son humain. La mère de McCall s'occuperait bien de lui. Erica appréciait beaucoup cette femme. Enfin, ces derniers temps elle ne disait plus grand chose et passait la plus grande partie de son temps à déprimer dans son coin...Sûrement se remettait-elle difficilement de son chagrin d'amour. L'aide d'Isaac et Boyd paraissant inefficace..

Derek soupira et frictionna ses cheveux, nerveux. Il ne comprenait pas. Déjà un mois qu'il s'était remis avec Stiles en secret et Boyd n'avait pas une seule fois abordé le sujet. Pourtant il était au courant puisque Stiles lui avait lâché le morceau. Ce silence inquiétait le loup-garou autant qu'il l'arrangeait. Boyd avait-il un problème avec l'idée de les voir en couple ? À moins qu'il n'ait pas deviné qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble ? Voilà qui serait surprenant de la part d'un mec aussi perspicace.

-Derek, je peux entrer ?

Le bêta ne daigna pas décocher un regard à son oncle, l'ignorant ostensiblement.

-J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière... Tu veux en parler ? S'enquit Peter d'une voix empreinte de douceur. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Derek grogna.

-Non. Laisse-moi seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta fausse compassion. T'en as rien à foutre de ce qui peut arriver à Stiles... Si Hill l'avait tué, ça t'aurait bien arrangé.

Peter soupira, et un silence pesant s'installa pendant de longues secondes. Finalement, il fit un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Tu as tort Derek. La mort de Stiles ne m'aurait pas fait plaisir, ni ne m'aurait arrangé. Et... Je m'inquiète sincèrement pour toi. Je sais que c'est difficile de vivre comme ça, sans pouvoir l'approcher, mais souviens-toi que c'est pour votre bien à tous les deux. Comprends-le.

Derek sentit la honte l'accabler alors qu'il pensait à cette liaison secrète qu'il entretenait avec Stiles. Il décevrait beaucoup sa meute si ses deux membres restant venaient à en avoir connaissance.

-Laura et moi sommes fiers de toi Derek, reprit Peter en posant une main sur l'épaule de son neveu. Nous savons que tu fais de gros efforts pour respecter la décision du conseil.

Derek déglutit difficilement et détourna la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de compassion fixé sur lui.

Il ne méritait ni la considération, ni la fierté de sa meute.

Il les trahissait.

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Trahison.

Colère.

Haine.

Peur.

Tout se mélangeait en Derek alors que les regards convergeaient vers lui.

Nouvel assaut de son loup. Sa conscience et sa raison ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil.

Sa tête, encore dans la position où l'avait placée la gifle d'Erica, pivota lentement pour croiser le regard anxieux et apeuré de son humain.

Stiles l'avait trahi.

Alors que Derek avait trahi sa famille pour Stiles.

Il avait mis sa meute en danger pour ses beaux yeux.

_''Stiles Stilinski, la pute, suce tout le monde pour un dollar."_

Cette phrase... Il ne pensait plus, ne réfléchissait plus. Tout ce en quoi il croyait semblait s'être évaporé en une fraction de seconde.

Stiles l'avait trahi.

Dangereux, à deux doigts d'exploser, Derek avança machinalement.

Ils étaient face à face désormais. Yeux dans les yeux.

-Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole.

Il lâcha ces mots et tourna les talons. Comme un automate.

Sa vie était foutue. Maintenant, le conseil savait.

À lui seul, Derek aurait fini par être responsable de la destruction de la totalité de sa meute.

Cora. Talia.

Laura. Peter.

~STSAQP~

Honteux, Derek baissa les yeux lorsqu'il rencontra le regard dur et sévère de son oncle.

C'était terminé. Pour lui, pour eux. Il les avait fait plonger avec lui.

Regards accusateurs. Morell, Victoria, Nathalie, Deaton...

Tous le fixaient en attendant une réponse. Que pouvait-il leur dire ? Qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Stiles ? Qu'il avait agi en toute connaissance de cause, entraînant sa meute dans la honte ? Qu'il avait sciemment désobéi au conseil,  _encore une fois ?_

Il était bien trop terrifié pour oser ne serait-ce qu'essayer de se défendre. Il savait qu'il méritait le sort que lui réserverait le prochain jugement. Ce dernier aurait lieu cette fois devant le grand conseil de Californie. Ses récidives systématiques nécessitaient un recours aux instances supérieures, lui avait-on expliqué.

 _Je suis désolé._ Cette simple phrase résumait toutes ses pensées de l'instant, mais elle ne lui serait d'aucun secours ici. Il aurait fallu qu'il puisse donner bien davantage.

Soudain les portes sur sa gauche s'entrouvrirent et Christopher Argent se glissa dans la grande salle silencieuse, marchant d'un pas vif jusqu'à sa femme.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Questionna Deaton d'un ton sec. Vous aviez ordre de surveiller Stiles Stilinski jusqu'à l'issue de la délibération sur le cas de Derek.

-J'ai confié sa protection à mon équipe le temps de venir ici vous apporter des faits nouveaux.

-Quels faits nouveaux ? Interrogea Nathalie. Nous avions été clairs, vous deviez surveiller ce garçon et pourtant vous avez délibérément désobéi. Quelle urgence a donc pu vous faire-

-Il a voulu se suicider. Et je crois bien être intervenu in extremis.

Dès que le mot «  _suicide_  » avait percuté le cerveau de Derek, il lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche glacée. Son cœur lui sembla imploser sous le choc et il recula de quelques pas, se retenant comme il put à la table derrière lui.

Suicide.

Stiles.

Des voix explosaient tout autour, sans qu'il ne comprenne le sens des propos échangés. Il tituba encore et sentit bientôt une poigne le maintenir debout. Sans elle, nul doute qu'il se serait effondré, lâchement abandonné par ses jambes devenues bien trop faibles.

Il aperçut les yeux dorés de Peter et vit ses lèvres bouger, mais il n'entendait plus rien.

-Retenez-le !

_Neuf jours plus tard..._

Amorphe et somnolant, Derek attendait que l'heure s'écoule, les yeux dans le vide et l'esprit vacant. Loin, tellement loin, de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Encore un déjeuner seul. Encore un déjeuner sans Erica, sans Isaac, sans Boyd.

Déjà plus d'une semaine qu'ils l'ignoraient, qu'ils le détestaient... Ils lui manquaient tellement. Ses seuls amis l'avaient abandonné.

Et malgré la douleur que ce rejet créait en lui, il ne faisait rien pour se faire pardonner ou se rapprocher d'eux. Non, il préférait ignorer le problème, se comporter comme si la situation ne l'atteignait pas.

Hors de question de blesser d'autres innocents.

Parce que Stiles...

La gorge de Derek se serra, rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom, et il plongea le visage entre ses mains.

Une fois de plus, il avait failli le tuer. Tout avait été de sa faute. Peut-être pas directement car après tout, il ne l'avait pas entraîné en haut de la falaise, mais s'il n'avait pas persisté à le fréquenter, jamais Keith n'aurait eu l'occasion de faire prendre ces satanées photos.

Lorsque le conseil aurait délibéré, il serait sanctionné. Keith aussi. Et tous deux mériteraient leur condamnation. Par contre, il priait chaque jour, chaque nuit, pour que l'assemblée décide de laisser Stiles en paix.

Seul ce mince espoir de le garder à l'écart de la fureur de sa communauté l'avait retenu de courir à sa rencontre pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il était vivant, que son cœur battait toujours. Il rêvait toutes les nuits qu'il pouvait enfin le tenir dans ses bras, rien qu'une seule fois, et lui avouer qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, qu'il regrettait de l'avoir attiré dans son monde puis de l'avoir rejeté, le conduisant presque vers la mort.

Mais ce n'était qu'un vœu. Maintenant, Stiles le détestait et l'évitait. D'ailleurs, il avait mieux à faire depuis qu'il avait créé ce groupe de soutien aux victimes pour lutter contre la bande de Martin.

À cette pensée, Derek sentit un élan de fierté à l'égard du garçon et de sa combativité. Il s'était relevé du gouffre. Sans lui...C'était bien la preuve qu'il s'en sortait bien mieux sans le loup-garou pour lui pourrir la vie. Il n'avait pas besoin de Derek qui, au contraire, n'arrivait à rien dès que Stiles était absent.

D'ailleurs la jalousie l'avait déserté dès l'instant où le mot «  _suicide_  » avait été prononcé. Oh, il en voulait encore à Stiles et à McCall, même si cette histoire lui paraissait vraiment bizarre.

En réalité, malgré ce doute qui venait de temps en temps l'agacer, que ne donnerait-il pas pour recevoir une preuve de l'intérêt de Stiles! Hélas il savait que c'était impossible, et surtout que ce n'était pas souhaitable car Derek ne réussirait jamais à le soutenir efficacement, couvert de honte et de culpabilité comme il l'était.

La porte de la salle de musique s'ouvrit brusquement, sans qu'il ait entendu l'intrus arriver. Il tourna un regard irrité vers la source du bruit, prêt à dégager l'auteur rapidement, et son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il rencontra un regard terriblement froid.

Stiles.

-Salut, dit ce dernier d'un ton neutre en entrant.

L'espoir gonfla le cœur de Derek et il se redressa, baissant toutefois les yeux. À quoi bon l'observer, ça ne leur apporterait aucun réconfort.

~STSAQP~

-Il a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de preuve directe contre Keith, conclut Derek, fatigué d'être harcelé de questions.

-Je pense qu'il serait bon d'en discuter avec Nathalie, dit Deaton au bout d'un silence de quelques interminables secondes. S'il n'y a pas de preuve directe, donc de risque de sanctions judiciaires contre Keith, je crois qu'il serait judicieux que tu acceptes cette suggestion de Stiles.

-La famille Martin n'y verra-t-elle pas une provocation ? Interrogea Peter, inquiet. Je veux dire, même s'il n'y a pas de preuve incriminant le gosse, il suffirait d'un témoignage de trop pour lui créer des ennuis.

-Ce n'est pas impossible, mais le fait de refuser de porter plainte pourrait également attirer l'attention. Enfin, plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà et ne le sera lors du procès que Stilinski mènera sans aucun doute à terme.

-Je vois, marmonna Laura, d'un ton pensif. Donc, même si Keith ne risque pas d'être inquiété par la justice humaine, vous voulez l'affaiblir en disloquant son groupe dont les membres, eux, seront poursuivis puisqu'ils ne disposent pas des mêmes appuis. Vous pensez qu'en réalité cela rendra presque service aux Martin. Calmant ce neveu totalement ingérable qui devenait un danger pour la communauté...encore plus que Derek d'ailleurs ! Et pour des raisons bien moins excusables !

-Oui, il est indispensable de rééquilibrer la situation. Ton témoignage est important Derek. Il ne sera pas suffisant pour le faire condamner et c'est mieux ainsi, mais il devrait suffire à l'isoler. Jusqu'ici, il a pu te nuire, uniquement parce qu'il était bien entouré et se sentait tout-puissant. En séparant son groupe, il ne pourra plus grand chose.

-Sûr, approuva Peter. On peut même espérer exploiter le fait que les Martin n'aient pas agi plus tôt pour le calmer ! Voilà qui pourrait bien nous apporter un avantage sur le long terme.

-Exact, nous pourrons donc...

Derek se désintéressa soudain de la conversation, observant pensivement le crépuscule au travers des carreaux du salon. Il préférait leur laisser décider de ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait suffisamment agi en électron libre cette année et le résultat était trop peu glorieux pour qu'il puisse se permettre d'intervenir.

Il poussa un long soupir mélancolique, hanté par le souvenir de ce premier '' _échange_ '' avec Stiles depuis une éternité. Dix jours interminables qui avaient coulé comme de la poix.

Les regrets le torturaient de ne pas l'avoir retenu...Il avait bien senti -ou crut sentir- une émotion, une attente, un désir chez Stiles. Mais il n'avait pas osé, craignant de se faire renvoyer dans les filets une fois de plus et se sentant bien trop vulnérable pour accepter ce risque.

Peut-être aurait-il l'occasion -et le courage- de le faire le lendemain. Quand Stiles reviendrait le voir pour obtenir sa réponse...Mais rien n'était moins sûr, car Derek ignorait le moyen de gérer l'ouragan d'émotions contradictoires qui le perturberait forcément le lendemain. La simple idée de se trouver si proche de lui dans moins de vingt-quatre heures agitait déjà son loup.

_Le lendemain..._

-Alors tu le suces lui aussi ? Grogna Derek, les poings serrés.

Il maudissait Keith. Depuis que le mec était venu le voir quelques heures plus tôt, le loup-garou n'arrivait plus à se sortir cette obsession de la tête. Tant que Stiles était resté loin, cette putain de photo avait été enterrée sous la frustration et l'inquiétude. Et Derek n'avait souhaité qu'une chose, se rapprocher de nouveau de son humain. La seconde suivante, il se l'interdisait.

Bonne façon de fonctionner pour devenir complètement cinglé. Du coup, lorsque Martin s'était pointé avec le fichier photo sur sa clé USB merdique, la morsure de la jalousie avait fait son grand retour. Cette salope l'avait facile en venant torturer un mec complètement à l'ouest, dont la possessivité maladive n'était plus à démontrer.

Et ce connard de Martin n'avait rien arrangé. Presque aussi énervé que Derek, comme s'il en faisait une affaire personnelle, il répétait en boucle que son « _cher Stiles_  » était pas un enfant de chœur, puisqu'il s'était pas gêné pour batifoler avec son meilleur pote. Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre à Keith Martin !

Et voilà que maintenant, Stiles confirmait. La photo de lui avec McCall était tout aussi vraie que l'autre. Derek en aurait hurlé de rage.

Dès le lendemain du placardage de ces foutues photos, il avait compris que Keith en était l'initiateur, et avait soupçonné un coup fourré, espérant un montage photo. Et comme à ce moment-là il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Stiles, il s'était réfugié avec soulagement derrière cette hypothèse. Mais aujourd'hui, coup sur coup, on venait de battre en brèche cette supposition rassurante.

-T'es vraiment qu'un gros con quand tu t'y mets. Tu y crois vraiment à ce qu'ils ont dit ? Cracha Stiles.

-Pourquoi pas ? Notre photo à nous est bien vraie, alors pourquoi pas celle-là ?

Et merde. Son humain le provoquait, en plus ! Même pas un démenti véhément. Rien.

Derek se mordit la langue, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur sa colère grimpante. Cette terreur irrationnelle de ne pas être le seul pour Stiles ne le lâchait plus.

Ce dernier émit un son agacé.

-Scott est mon meilleur ami. On n'a jamais-

-Ah, parce que maintenant vous êtes de nouveau amis n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua Derek, d'un ton amer se sentant abominablement trahi. Je me suis bien fait avoir. Toi qui pleurnichais parce qu'il te faisait la gueule, en fait c'était juste du cinéma et tu te le tapais à côté.

Stiles le repoussa violemment. Bon okay, c'était une réaction normale. Mais ne comprenait-il pas qu'il souffrait autant que lui de ces soupçons ?

-De toute façon tu m'avais jeté comme un malpropre à cette époque ! S'écria Stiles, hors de lui. Comment tu peux venir me faire des reproches après ça ? De toute façon, tout n'est que ta faute !

Ce dernier reproche résonna douloureusement, faisant grimacer Derek alors que l'autre le dépassait puis quittait la pièce. Le laissant une nouvelle fois seul et abandonné.

_Deux jours plus tard..._

-T'es vraiment un trou du cul pas possible! Comment tu peux croire Keith et pas Stiles ? C'est lui la victime dans cette histoire! Je veux bien admettre qu'il a été maladroit de te dire un truc pareil l'autre jour et que tu l'aies mal interprété, mais tu devais bien te douter qu'il était surtout complètement déboussolé, non ? Comme si tu connaissais pas son caractère, à parler plus vite qu'il ne pense, particulièrement lorsqu'il se sent injustement accusé !

Derek grimaça, encaissant les coups sans broncher. McCall paraissait dans une rage folle. Pourtant quand il l'avait abordé, il était plutôt calme. Mais un reproche en entraînant un autre, l'humain s'était emballé et s'emportait maintenant sans s'en rendre compte.

Derek savait que McCall avait raison. Il le savait réellement branché par Allison. Bien trop branché pour risquer de la perdre en se faisant tailler une pipe par son ami d'enfance ! Au bahut en plus ! Évidemment que ça tenait pas la route. Pourtant le loup-garou avait douté. Il avait fait plus que douter...il s'était fait le film, se passant et repassant la scène supposée. Comme l'idiot jaloux et possessif qu'il était. Histoire de se faire du mal. Histoire de se punir.

Finalement Scott s'était tu, le fixant avec colère.

-Il...

Derek se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

-Il m'en veut beaucoup ?

Scott haussa un sourcil.

-Même pas. Il s'en veut à lui, corrigea-t-il. Cette espèce d'abruti. Dès que ça te concerne, et que tu te trouves à moins d'un mètre, il perd totalement les pédales et agit n'importe comment.

Sur ce point ils étaient très semblables.

Et savoir qu'il l'avait blessé par ce comportement violent...

-Est-ce que tu crois que...j'ai encore une chance ?

Scott ouvrit de grands yeux et Derek redouta la déferlante d'injures qui allait lui tomber sur la gueule. Il fit le dos rond, mais rien ne vint. L'autre se contentait d'avoir l'air furibard tout en regardant l'horizon.

Apparemment, le loup-garou allait devoir convaincre le meilleur ami s'il la voulait, cette putain de chance.

-Je te jure, si tu lui brises le cœur encore une fois, je t'arrache les burnes et je te les fous où je pense, compris ?

Bon, ça promettait d'être compliqué, mais McCall avait bien dit «  _Si tu lui brises le cœur encore une fois_  »...ce qui signifiait très clairement que le mec était disposé à l'aider pour que ce risque redevienne possible !

_Treize jours plus tard..._

Le cœur de Derek fit un bond quand un sourire vint éclairer le visage de Stiles à la lecture de sa lettre, glissée un peu plus tôt sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Malgré son refus du matin pour l'invitation au bal, Scott lui avait assuré que l'hyperactif finirait par craquer, ne lui en voulant pas réellement comme ils l'avaient cru pendant deux semaines.

-Quelle midinette je fais, soupira Stiles en se laissant tomber sur son lit, sortant ainsi du champ de vision du loup-garou.

Ce dernier sourit un peu plus et descendit de son perchoir, quittant son poste d'observation pour rentrer chez lui. Même si Stiles l'avait rejeté aujourd'hui, ça n'avait aucune importance. Sa persévérance serait sans faille et il obtiendrait ce qu'il désirait. D'ailleurs il suivait scrupuleusement les conseils nombreux et plus ou moins judicieux de Scott et de Peter. Avec de tels avis, il était certain de réussir.

Le cœur léger et battant la chamade, il pénétra dans la forêt et galopa sur le chemin de terre. Son bonheur était presque parfait! Le conseil avait enfin délibéré et décidé de leur foutre la paix. Certes Keith serait sanctionné et Derek aussi **,** mais rien ne pouvait ternir sa joie. On l'avait autorisé à retourner auprès de celui qu'il aimait! Que demander de plus ?

Un nouvel élan d'euphorie le saisit. Il s'élança dans l'allée menant au manoir, entouré de ses chiens qui bondissaient autour de lui, partageant sa joie. Une paire d'oreilles blanches et duveteuses attira son regard et il s'empara de Marshie, qu'il souleva sans difficulté malgré son poids conséquent, son agitation et ses marques d'affection désordonnées. Ainsi chargé, il entra en trombe dans le manoir.

-Bonsoir Derek, entendit-il depuis la cuisine.

Il s'y rendit, tout sourire, lâcha son fardeau, se pencha pour embrasser Laura sur le haut du crâne avant de cambrioler le frigo à la recherche d'un encas.

-Tu as l'air d'une humeur resplendissante petit frère, remarqua sa sœur en le fixant du coin de l'œil.

Derek haussa les épaules et s'adossa au plan de travail pour boire directement au goulot de sa bouteille de soda. Il lança un regard à Deaton et Peter qui l'observaient et se demanda ce qu'ils pensaient. Lui en voulaient-ils de leur avoir causé tant de soucis ? Voyaient-ils son rapprochement avec Stiles d'un mauvais œil ?

-Ta Cendrillon a enfin accepté ton invitation au bal ? Le charria Peter avec un sourire en coin.

-Non, répondit Derek en s'affalant sur une chaise près de Laura. Mais ma lettre lui a plu.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une lettre, rétorqua Peter, moqueur. Et cette idée ne vient même pas de toi. C'est comme s'il avait accepté ma propre déclaration...

-Je ne lui ai mis aucune déclaration d'abord, grogna Derek. Et t'as pas intérêt à l'approcher. Il est à moi.

Laura lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un petit sourire.

-Mais c'est qu'il est sacrément possessif le louveteau !

-Je suis plus un louveteau !

_Le lendemain..._

-Tu es superbe dans ce costume frérot, le complimenta Laura en lui époussetant les épaules. Tu vas en faire chavirer des cœurs ce soir.

-Y en a qu'un seul qui m'intéresse, grogna-t-il.

Il se pinça les lèvres et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Le grand soir était arrivé et il n'avait jamais ressenti un pareil trac de toute sa vie. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Scott qui le tenait au courant de l'avancée des opérations par texto, il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée de jouer son avenir avec Stiles en une seule soirée. Et il préférait ne pas envisager la possibilité de se retrouver seul cette nuit après avoir pris un râteau monumental.

-Ça ira ? S'enquit Laura le regard soucieux. Ton contrôle...

-C'est bon. Je gère.

Ou peut-être pas. Mais avec Stiles c'était toujours pareil. Il ferait avec les moyens du bord.

-Tu es sûr ?

Derek poussa un long soupir excédé. Il était déjà bien assez anxieux, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche. La pression montait à chaque seconde et impossible de lutter contre. Cette dernière chance était presque un miracle. En fait, cet humain était bien trop gentil pour lui. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir...

-Tu as un nouveau message, prévint Peter absolument hilare, assis sur le lit de son neveu. Ce Scott McCall a un certain sens de l'humour. Apparemment, Stiles va beaucoup te plaire dans la tenue que tu lui as offerte.

Aussitôt Derek bondit sur son portable.

-Il a envoyé une photo ?

~STSAQP~

La soirée avait plutôt mal commencé. Son humain l'avait plusieurs fois remballé avant même qu'ils n'arrivent au lycée, mais Derek s'était tu. Il comprenait le ressentiment de Stiles et mesurait à sa juste valeur la chance de l'avoir ce soir-là à ses côtés. Il se sentait terriblement responsable de la tentative de suicide interrompue de Stiles... Si seulement le loup-garou, au lieu de faire sa crise de jalousie, avait fait front avec lui ! Il s'en voulait encore de cette réaction tellement puérile.

Mais son humain avait accepté de mettre sa rancune de côté et au cours de la soirée, Derek s'était senti comblé au moindre signe encourageant.

Seul point noir au tableau, Keith Martin. Ce dernier n'avait pas digéré la sanction qui lui avait été infligée,et il considérait que la faute en incombait à Stiles. Il était donc venu l'emmerder. Ce connard ne perdait rien pour attendre. La prochaine fois que le loup-garou le rencontrerait seul...

Derek retint un soupir de colère et enfonça les mains dans ses poches. Il lança une œillade au visage pensif de son compagnon alors qu'ils avançaient côte à côte dans le silence du terrain de crosse. Ce silence l'oppressait. Il connaissait l'incapacité chronique de son ex-petit-ami à fermer sa grande bouche et le fait qu'il se taise si longtemps l'inquiétait beaucoup. Derek devait donc parler, dire n'importe quoi, mais surtout devancer Stiles afin d'avoir une chance de s'expliquer.

Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement.

Le loup-garou interpréta le geste comme un signal.

-Pardonne-moi, attaqua-t-il précipitamment.

Le garçon sursauta et leva de grands yeux surpris vers lui. C'était le moment. Il fallait tout lui déballer. Et, malgré les interminables répétitions devant son miroir ou même devant ses chiens, avoir Stiles face à lui changeait complètement la donne.

L'enjeu était de taille et il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur. Il devrait se montrer convaincant.

~STSAQP~

Alors, il lâcha tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Les arguments étaient sortis d'une traite, pas toujours dans le bon ordre, mais bon..il y avait mis tout son désespoir et tous ses espoirs. Sans filtre. Ou pratiquement.

Anxieux, il attendait le verdict.

Et attendait encore.

Stiles gardait les yeux baissés, semblant plongé dans d'intenses réflexions.

Ou alors, il réfléchissait au moyen de l'éconduire sans le blesser, non! Impossible. Pas ce soir.

Effrayé, Derek reprit la parole. Il devait faire une dernière chose avant d'abandonner définitivement le combat.

-Tu sais, je ne te comprends pas toujours. Et là, je me demande si tu vas me répondre un jour, dit-il en fixant un point imaginaire près de l'épaule de Stiles pour tenter de camoufler son trac. Alors, quitte à me prendre un râteau, autant que ce soit la totale.

Il récupéra le cadeau dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Après des mois à patienter, le paquet trouverait enfin son possesseur.

-Je n'ai pas pu te le donner à ton anniversaire et j'ai pensé que ce serait peut-être la dernière occasion ce soir alors...

Il tendit le présent, mais Stiles ne fit pas le moindre geste pour le prendre. Il allait réellement l'ignorer ? Qu'il le prenne ! C'était tout ce qu'il lui demandait !

-S'il te plaît... Prends-le...

L'aîné resta le bras tendu alors que Stiles était figé sur place. Le loup-garou inclina la tête, malheureux, alors qu'il persistait à lui présenter son cadeau. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un abruti pathétique.

Derek était complètement sous pression et Stiles persistait à rester parfaitement immobile et muet.

Et soudain, une main pâle envahit son champ visuel et se posa doucement sur le paquet. Derek releva des yeux pleins d'espoirs. Mais Stiles n'ouvrit pas le cadeau.

À la place, il se jeta dans les bras de son amant qui le réceptionna, abasourdi.

Il se nicha contre la poitrine de Derek qui sentit leurs cœurs entrer en harmonie sur un rythme bien trop rapide pour être longtemps supportable. Ainsi collés l'un à l'autre, le loup-garou referma ses bras sur les épaules de Stiles, le serrant convulsivement tandis que son souffle s'accélérait. Putain, il aurait volontiers pleuré de joie et de soulagement à cet instant !

-Derek... Tu sais... On s'est rencontrés un mercredi...

Derek fronça les sourcils, perplexe et perdu. Quel délire étrange avait-il encore inventé ?

-Oui, je m'en rappelle, répondit-il, incertain. Pourquoi ?

-Statistiquement, c'est le meilleur jour pour rencontrer le grand amour.

Le loup-garou renifla, ému et amusé par la tournure de la conversation. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire davantage plaisir. C'était ce qui s'apparentait le plus à une déclaration, mais dans le genre de Stiles.

-Apparemment pour une fois, une de tes enquêtes ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

-Cool que ce soit celle-là, se réjouit Stiles avant de l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

Éperdu de bonheur, Derek lui rendit son baiser tout en délicatesse, préférant ne pas le brusquer pour ces retrouvailles inespérées. Son pouce droit suivit doucement la courbe de la mâchoire de Stiles. Après cette semi-déclaration et pour conclure en beauté ce grand pas en avant dans leur relation, il avait une envie irrésistible de dire  _le_  truc. La grosse connerie dont il était impossible de prévoir le bon moment pour la larguer. Il espérait tellement ne pas se tromper.

Derek déglutit difficilement et se tendit alors que ses yeux revenaient vers ceux interrogatifs de Stiles. Il allait le dire.

-Tu sais Stiles, je...je t'aime.

L'humain écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Sous le choc, il baissa légèrement la tête, semblant un peu perdu. Son cœur s'emballa et Derek pria pour ne pas avoir tout gâché par cet aveu qui lui brûlait pourtant la langue depuis des mois.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime, répéta Derek en lui soulevant doucement le menton pour le regarder de nouveau droit dans les yeux. Et depuis le début.

Peu sûr de lui, il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable avant de sourire. Il avait enfin réussi. Et Stiles ne le fuyait pas.

Ça y était. Cette soirée avait peut-être mal débuté, mais elle s'était plutôt bien rattrapée.

~STSAQP~

Couché tout contre le corps nu de Stiles, blotti dans l'inconfort de la Camaro, Derek souriait bêtement, admirant silencieusement les traits détendus de son amant. Il traça doucement le contour de son visage du bout des doigts, craignant de le réveiller...

Il ferma les yeux, envahi par le bonheur et le soulagement de l'avoir enfin retrouvé après tant d'épreuves. Ainsi, malgré les obstacles, malgré les coups bas, Stiles s'était offert à lui. Encore une fois.

Désormais il ne laisserait plus jamais personne les séparer. Jamais.


	125. L'auteur est partie en cacahuètes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà les fins alternatives ainsi que la fin de cette très longue fanfiction !  
> Un grand merci à ma béta-lectrice, la meilleure au monde, la plus patiente, une grande source de soutien dans ce projet !

  
  


_Victoria Argent n'avait pas bougé et le dévisageait. On aurait cru qu'elle l'attendait. Elle restait là, tranquillement assise dans les tribunes à quelques mètres de lui. Dix mètres maximum. Cette psychopathe venait d'envoyer une de ses marionnettes distiller son venin aux oreilles de Stiles et désormais, elle l'observait comme un insecte. Projetant vers lui une telle onde de mépris qu'il se demanda si elle ne détenait pas quelques pouvoirs surnaturels._

_Leurs regards, verrouillés l'un à l'autre ne se lâchaient plus. Cette femme était pire que son beau-père, car elle œuvrait dans l'ombre et se nourrissait du mensonge. Peut-être même avait-elle manipulé le vieux fou... Oh certes, il n'avait pas dû s'opposer beaucoup, puisqu'on lui offrait un moyen d'assouvir sa haine viscérale de la famille Hale. Cette femme voulait le malheur de Stiles et cela depuis le début, tout était parti d'elle. À cet instant il en fut convaincu, et il allait la tuer pour ça._

_Volontairement il libéra ses griffes, ses crocs et laissa luire son regard doré. Son grognement menaçant ne la fit pas ciller une fraction de seconde. Pas plus que le fait qu'il ne soit plus qu'à trois mètres d'elle. Les gardes du corps ne bougeaient pas non plus et n'étaient pas armés, il ne les craignait pas. Stiles se dit froidement qu'ils devaient avoir l'ordre de n'intervenir qu'au tout dernier moment. Elle voulait sa mort... très bien, elle lui tiendrait compagnie._

_-Stiles, arrête, entendit-il Derek le supplier. Je t'en prie Stiles. Tout n'est pas perdu._

_Peut-être, mais ne fallait-il pas que justice soit faite ? Et si Stiles ne s'en chargeait pas... qui le ferait ?_

_Il bondit._

_-Non ! Stiles !_

  1. **La tragédie épiquement dramatique.**



Pour une obscure raison, les gardes n'intervinrent que trop tard. Tandis qu'il sentait leurs mains tenter de l'éloigner de sa proie, ses crocs s'enfonçaient dans la chair. Victoria resta muette et totalement figée durant une fraction de seconde avant d'émettre un borborygme incompréhensible et de se débattre faiblement.

Ils tombèrent sous les bancs des gradins. Leur chute émit un son mat qui résonna comme la fin de toute chose.

Stiles garda ses crocs profondément ancrés, la saveur du sang envahissait sa gueule.

Un battement. Deux.

Puis plus rien.

Le cœur de sa tortionnaire venait de s'arrêter.

Quant à lui, il était déjà mort.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il reprit forme humaine et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, fixant le corps sans vie échoué à ses pieds.

C'était terminé pour lui.

-Recule !

Le regard vide de Stiles passa sur les chasseurs qui venaient de surgir, arme au poing. Sans doute une mesure extrême déclenchée par son coup de folie. Les armes étaient normalement interdites dans l'enceinte de « _l'arène_  ». Il enjamba lentement un banc qui entravait sa route, toujours maintenu par les deux gardes de Victoria. Les fusils le tenaient en joue. Quand allaient-ils cracher leur décision mortelle ?

Il balaya la salle d'un œil absent. Tous l'observaient, médusés. Son regard croisa furtivement celui de Derek qui paraissait dévasté, incrédule. Il était tombé à genoux, les bras tendus vers Stiles, paumes ouvertes, dans une attitude de suppliant au désespoir.

-À genoux, ordonna une voix froide dans son dos.

Il se laissa choir dans la poussière, sans quitter une seule seconde les yeux verts de son amant. Ce dernier avait été rejoint par Laura et Peter qui l'avaient relevé et le tenaient fermement. Malgré ses entraves, il esquissa un mouvement dans sa direction, tendant la main, l'air anéanti.

-Sur ordre du Grand Conseil de Californie et selon les règles imposées aux mordus, Stiles Stilinski, vous êtes condamné à mort pour incapacité à garder le contrôle sur votre loup. Cette faiblesse inacceptable vous ayant conduit à commettre un meurtre. La sentence sera exécutée sur-le-champ

Le temps semblait passer au ralenti. Il vit Laura s'éloigner de Derek pour supplier le grand jury, allant jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant eux. Deaton semblait également plaider sa cause.

Peter serra plus fort Derek contre lui, l'empêchant de courir dans sa direction.

Stiles ferma les yeux et posa ses mains croisées sur ses genoux. Il avait trahi sa meute. Il ne méritait pas de vivre.

Les coups de fusil résonnèrent dans toute la salle couvrant à peine le hurlement de Derek.

Puis ce fut le néant.

  1. **La tragédie dramatiquement épique.**



_-Stiles, arrête, entendit-il Derek le supplier. Je t'en prie Stiles. Tout n'est pas perdu._

_Peut-être, mais ne fallait-il pas que justice soit faite ? Et si Stiles ne s'en chargeait pas... qui le ferait ?_

_Il bondit._

_-Non ! Stiles !_

Le temps parut s'arrêter net.

Stiles ne savait pas ce qui l'avait stoppé, entre le cri désespéré de Keith ou sa brusque apparition devant lui.

-Arrête-ça tout de suite espèce d'idiot.

Instantanément, Stiles avait repris forme humaine, stupéfait mais surtout prudent. Pas question de risquer de le blesser dans un accès de rage. Aussitôt, un brouhaha insupportable brisa ses tympans rendus plus sensibles par la pleine lune. Dans le même temps, une multitude de chasseurs entoura Victoria. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient armés.

Les membres du jury se dirigeaient vers eux à grands pas. Leur expression n'avait rien d'amical. Laura les suivait comme leur ombre, s'épuisant à leur arracher la moindre seconde d'attention. Son air affolé, implorant, faisait peine à voir. Elle était épaulée par Peter et Deaton. Derek, quant à lui, était resté figé dans les gradins, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Stiles.

Aucune inquiétude dans son regard, seulement une farouche détermination. L'évidence d'un plan organisé de longue date.

Keith bondit en avant et, attrapant la main de Stiles, il la serra à lui briser les os.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il tout bas, le regard tourné vers Derek.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et interrogea son amant du regard. L'imperceptible signe de tête qui lui parvint en retour confirma son hypothèse. Le loup-garou avait prévu un échec, et mis en place une stratégie de secours. Keith devait en faire partie. Stiles hocha vivement la tête, sans quitter Derek des yeux.

Immédiatement Keith saisit quelque chose dans sa poche et le projeta sur le sol, créant un nuage de fumée opaque qui provoqua une ribambelle d'éternuements.

-Par là !

Stiles se laissa entraîner par son sauveur, resserrant ses doigts autour des siens.

~STSAQP~

-Monte !

Stiles n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture, laissant le garçon claquer la portière derrière lui. Ce dernier contourna le capot et s'assit derrière le volant, démarrant sur les chapeaux de roues.

Crispé par le stress autant que par le vacarme provenant du moteur, Stiles enfonça ses griffes dans les bords de son siège, fixant le pare-brise d'un air hargneux.

-Où on va ? Cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant.

Keith ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard avant de concentrer toute son attention sur sa conduite digne de Fangio. Après une rapide vérification dans le rétroviseur, il parut se détendre légèrement. Ses épaules crispées et son cou tendu prouvaient néanmoins qu'ils étaient loin d'être sortis d'affaire.

-Loin d'ici.

-Mais... et mon père ? Et Derek ? Et ma meute ?

-Tu ne les reverras plus... ou pas avant quelque temps, rectifia-t-il après avoir croisé le regard angoissé du loup-garou. Il faut que tu te fasses oublier et que tu disparaisses des radars de la communauté. Surtout de ceux de la famille Argent.

-Attends, je comprends rien là. D'abord, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu racontes nom d'un chien ! Paniqua soudain Stiles, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Sérieux. Il avait cru que Derek avait prévu une issue, de manière à ce qu'ils se retrouvent rapidement. Mais ce que laissait entendre son  _presque kidnappeur_  ne laissait pas de place pour des retrouvailles rapides ! Et bordel, son père ! Il ne pourrait sans doute même pas communiquer avec lui ! Pas question de quitter le pays en tout cas !

-Où on va ? Quand t'as décidé tout ça ? C'est avec Derek que t'as mis ça au point ? Mais pourquoi toi ?

Devant le mutisme du conducteur, Stiles laissa passer un moment. Ruminant de sombres pensées qui firent remonter la haine qu'il vouait à cette salope de Victoria Argent.

-J'aurais dû la tuer et me tirer après ! Grogna-t-il dans un accès de colère froide, qui lui tordit désagréablement l'estomac.

-C'est ça ! Comme si la connerie que tu as faite en égorgeant quasiment l'autre furieux n'était pas suffisante pour te causer des problèmes majeurs ! Grinça Keith. Tuer une Argent, leur leader soit dit en passant, n'aurait fait que rendre ton cas désespéré. Ils ne t'auraient jamais lâché si tu l'avais fait. Avec une simple morsure pour Aiden, ils te chasseront de manière modérée. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils arrêteront les recherches. Oh, c'est certain qu'ils espéreront apprendre ta mort par un chasseur. Mais au bout de deux ans, peut-être moins, si jamais tu reprends contact avec ta meute, ils estimeront probablement que ta fuite et ton isolement forcés t'auront servi de leçon.

Stiles resta immobile, examinant Keith avec obstination, tentant de faire fonctionner ses neurones comme un humain « _normal_  » alors que la pleine lune brouillait tous ses sens.

-Vous avez organisé ça depuis combien de temps ? Interrogea-t-il, en pleine réflexion.

-Quelques mois. Derek tenait à avoir un plan de secours si jamais quelque chose tournait mal pendant le test.

Stiles plissa les yeux. Comme il l'avait supposé, Derek était bien à l'origine de sa fuite.

-Bordel. Pourquoi il ne m'a pas prévenu ? Vous me faites donc si peu confiance ? Et puis, qui d'autre était au courant de ce plan ?

-C'est aux Argent qu'on ne faisait pas confiance, nuance. On sait de quoi ils sont capables. Et personne d'autre que Derek et moi ne connaissait ce plan. Il m'a fourni assez d'argent pour tenir un moment et s'est arrangé pour qu'on trouve sur notre route vivres, abris et matériel. S'agirait pas qu'on soit obligés de braquer une épicerie ! Ce serait ballot.

-Mais alors, c'est lui qui va être exécuté, quand le Grand Conseil découvrira qu'il est complice de ma fuite.

-Tu nous prends pour des amateurs ? Marmonna Keith entre ses dents. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne risque pas la mort puisque tu n'as tué personne.

Le silence s'étira sur plusieurs minutes, Stiles réfléchissait à la situation. Il était officiellement un fugitif. Il allait quitter sa vie, abandonner son père, mettre son avenir entre parenthèses. Sa colère, tout d'abord transformée en anxiété, glissait maintenant vers un épuisement à la limite du désespoir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas résisté à ces putains de provocations ! Qu'il était con parfois ! Et maintenant, voilà qu'il faisait payer à son père et à Derek le poids de ses faiblesses. Et Keith dans tout ça !

-Allez te bile pas trop, tout ira bien.

Surpris par l'intervention du conducteur, Stiles le fixa du coin de l'œil, avisant son air déterminé.

-Tu n'es pas seul. Reprit Keith. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. D'une part, je l'ai promis à Derek et même si ça peut te sembler bizarre, je n'ai qu'une parole. D'autre part, j'ai pas envie de te planter tout seul au milieu des emmerdes.

La gorge de Stiles se serra et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

-Merci, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il déposa une main reconnaissante sur le bras du garçon et récolta un regard étonné.

-Merci pour tout. Répéta-t-il la voix étranglée.

Keith détourna les yeux et posa doucement une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur celle de Stiles, observant la route avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Tout ce que ce dernier comprenait en cet instant de grande confusion... c'était que Keith allait lui permettre de vivre libre. Voire, de vivre tout court.

Encore une fois.

Ils fuiraient pendant de longs mois. Mais ils fuiraient ensemble, et Stiles se dit qu'il aurait bien le temps de lui demander pourquoi il avait accepté cette mission.

  1. **Tout est bien qui finit bien.**



_-Stiles, arrête, entendit-il Derek le supplier. Je t'en prie Stiles. Tout n'est pas perdu._

_Il bondit._

_-Non ! Stiles !_

Stiles dérapa, stoppé par l'ordre de son Alpha. La voix de Laura avait claqué dans l'atmosphère pesante de l'arène. Il trébucha et s'étala dans la poussière, atterrissant lamentablement aux pieds de Victoria.

Et c'est dans un brouillard confus qu'il assista à l'arrestation. Tout se déroula comme dans un rêve. Des hommes armés venaient d'immobiliser Ted et Harry, tandis que d'autres amenaient Victoria devant le jury.

Des bras puissants aidèrent Stiles à se relever avant de le serrer avec ferveur.

-Putain, il était moins une. J'ai bien cru que tu allais la dépecer. Chuchota Derek tout contre son oreille. Tu ne lui aurais pas survécu plus de quelques minutes, espèce de cinglé égoïste ! Bordel, j'aurais fait quoi, moi, ensuite ?

Stiles inspira profondément. Pour se calmer, mais aussi pour savourer le parfum de son loup-garou de petit copain. Une abyssale terreur rétrospective le saisit aux tripes. Il avait failli tout faire foirer et foutre en l'air leur vie à tous les deux !

-Pourquoi sont-ils venus la chercher ? S'étonna-t-il en voyant Victoria quitter la salle la tête basse encadrées par deux gorilles aux mines peu engageantes.

-On vient d'apprendre que le conseil de Californie avait reçu mandat pour enquêter sur le fonctionnement du clan Argent. La condamnation de Gérard n'était qu'un début, apparemment. Dans le plus grand secret, ils ont cherché à coincer Victoria qu'ils soupçonnaient depuis longtemps de nombreuses manœuvres illégales. Je crois qu'ils ont entendu ce que te disait ce dégénéré qui t'a provoqué dans l'arène, et que ça va jouer en ta faveur. Il est fort probable que cette fois, la mère Argent sera déchue de son statut de leader de son clan. En toute logique, Allison devrait lui succéder... ce qui arrangera forcément nos relations avec eux.

-Et pour moi, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont décidé ?

-Que tu mérites une putain de punition qu'ils m'ont chargé de t'infliger moi-même, grogna Derek d'un air carnassier. J'ai bien cru que tu allais me faire avoir une crise cardiaque.

Stiles crut bon d'adopter un petit sourire contrit en le regardant par en dessous. Généralement, le loup-garou ne résistait pas longtemps à ce genre de message « _oh oui j'ai été vilain mais je le ferai plus, promis_ ».

Effectivement, dix secondes plus tard Derek le prenait dans ses bras et le serrait à l'en étouffer.

-Plus sérieusement, ils ont considéré que tu avais bien réagi à l'ordre de ton alpha et que c'était suffisant pour t'accepter dans la communauté. La meute sera juste soumise à une surveillance plus régulière pendant quelques années. Bienvenue à toi, louveteau, conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

  1. **Tout est bien qui finit... bizarrement.**



_-Stiles, arrête, entendit-il Derek le supplier. Je t'en prie Stiles. Tout n'est pas perdu._

_Peut-être, mais ne fallait-il pas que justice soit faite ? Et si Stiles ne s'en chargeait pas... qui le ferait ?_

_Il bondit._

_-Non ! Stiles !_

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, suant et tremblant. Sous les draps, le corps à ses côtés remua et Derek se redressa sur les coudes, les yeux embués de sommeil et les cheveux dressés sur la tête.

-Stiles ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Je... je... j'étais- j'étais là-bas, encore, hoqueta Stiles, la poitrine oppressée par la peur. Ça avait l'air tellement réel ! Et j'allais tuer la mère d'Allison, j'allais être exécuté !

Derek s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, l'étreignant pour le réconforter.

-Chut, tout va bien. C'est passé... Calme-toi chaton. Tu as réussi, c'est terminé. Tu sais très bien que tu t'es arrêté juste sous son nez sans que quiconque n'intervienne.

Encore terrifié par son cauchemar, Stiles serra ses bras autour de la taille de Derek, nichant son visage contre le cou de son amant.

-Respire, tout va bien. On est à la maison, tous ensemble, personne ne te fera plus de mal, murmura Derek contre ses cheveux en le berçant doucement. Jamais.

  1. **Tout est bien qui finit... attends... quoi ?!**



_-Stiles, arrête, entendit-il Derek le supplier. Je t'en prie Stiles. Tout n'est pas perdu._

_Peut-être, mais ne fallait-il pas que justice soit faite ? Et si Stiles ne s'en chargeait pas... qui le ferait ?_

_Il bondit._

_-Non ! Stiles !_

Stiles ouvrit brusquement les yeux, son cri de terreur coincé dans la gorge et le corps tétanisé par la peur.

Le souffle erratique, il sentait les bribes de son cauchemar s'éloigner peu à peu. Effrayé, il gardait ses yeux largement écarquillés fixés sur le plafond, s'accommodant progressivement à la pénombre. Pour faire taire son angoisse, il tâtonna à côté de lui, touchant du bout des doigts quelques abdominaux bien dessinés.

-Derek, réveille-toi s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-il à voix basse.

Un grognement ensommeillé lui répondit et un bras chaud s'enroula autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre un torse confortable. La respiration calme de Derek s'échoua sur sa nuque et sa prise se resserra.

-C'était horrible ! Reprit Stiles, sentant un immense soulagement se diffuser dans sa poitrine. J'ai failli tuer la mère d'Allison parce que j'ai perdu le contrôle sur mon loup à cause de la pleine lune, c'était vachement flippant... J'espère que c'est pas un rêve prémonitoire pour demain...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Marmonna une voix grave. Des loups ? Allison ? Pleine lune ? De quoi tu parles encore, bébé ?

Stiles tourna la tête si vite qu'il crut qu'elle allait se détacher de ses épaules.

Avisant l'air compatissant de Keith, nu contre lui, la réaction fut instantanée.

Son cri d'horreur résonna dans tout le quartier, sitôt suivi par un second.

~STSAQP~

-Mais t'es vraiment taré, Stiles !

L'hyperactif, une main pressée contre la bouche, fixait Keith avec horreur. Ce dernier remonta la tranche de steak congelée sur l'œil au beurre noir récolté au réveil. La surprise provoque parfois des gestes inconsidérés et néanmoins brutaux... Et Stiles avait été plus que surpris. Le résultat n'était pas beau à voir. Confus d'avoir blessé son fiancé à cause de ce cauchemar rocambolesque, Stiles s'assit au bout du canapé, près du blessé.

-Pardon, j'ai été surpris...

-Putain, faut vraiment que t'arrête de jouer à tes jeux vidéos stupides, grommela Keith en l'attirant à lui. Tes rêves deviennent trop dangereux pour ma santé. Et franchement... Je sais pas si je dois me sentir jaloux que tu te sois imaginé toute une idylle avec le mécano de la dernière fois...

-Moi, je te dis qu'il ressemble trop à un loup-garou ! S'exclama Stiles, vexé. Et puis, tu peux pas me tenir rigueur d'avoir fantasmé sur une bombe pareille.

Le regard noir de Keith le fit grimacer. Visiblement il lui en tenait rigueur... Alors il s'approcha encore un peu, l'observant par dessous ses cils.

-Excuse-moi mon chéri ! Promis, j'arrête les jeux en ligne et on changera de garagiste.

** 6-What the holy hell is that? **

_-Stiles, arrête, entendit-il Derek le supplier. Je t'en prie Stiles. Tout n'est pas perdu._

_Peut-être, mais ne fallait-il pas que justice soit faite ? Et si Stiles ne s'en chargeait pas... qui le ferait ?_

_Il bondit._

_-Non ! Stiles ! »_

Bobby s'acharna sur la touche de suppression, effaçant les quatre dernières lignes avec obstination.

-Nan ça va pas, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe en fixant son écran d'ordinateur d'un œil irrité. Je peux pas tuer Bilinski. Ça le fait pas. Surtout que c'est pas le fils de n'importe qui dans cette histoire.

Horripilé par ce foutu syndrome de la page blanche qui le torturait depuis le milieu de la soirée, il se gratta le sommet du crâne, se creusant les méninges comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait réussi à faire survivre Bilinski si longtemps, c'était pas pour le faire occire dans l'épilogue. Fallait trouver autre chose.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait atterrir sur un trampoline quand il en était encore temps, nom d'un chien ! Y avait qu'à en positionner un au pied de cette falaise, comme ça pas besoin de transformer le héros en satané loup-garou, et cette scène sadique dans l'arène n'aurait pas pu avoir lieu...

Bobby poussa un gros soupir, la tête envahie par les idées qui s'entremêlaient sans se décider à former un tout cohérent. L'éternel supplice du raconteur d'histoires !

-Cupcake ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, si tard ?

Bobby ferma brusquement l'écran de son ordinateur portable d'un claquement sec et se tourna vers la porte du salon.

-C'est rien chéri. J'écrivais un truc... pour euh... pour le lycée.

Le shérif Stilinski leva les yeux au ciel, n'y croyant pas une seule seconde.

-Arrête de t'arracher les yeux sur cet écran et viens me rejoindre. C'est plus de ton âge de veiller si tard, cupcake.

Le coach se releva, le sourire aux lèvres, et s'empressa de rejoindre son amant dans le couloir menant à l'étage, le poursuivant en plaquant ses mains baladeuses sur les fesses fermes qui le précédaient.

-Et tu crois que j'ai encore l'âge de te faire crier tout le reste de la nuit ?


End file.
